The Breeding Ground
by megamatt09
Summary: Various one shots Harry's various naughty adventures(or misadventures, depending on your angle), with women. Not for children.
1. Birthday Surprise(GinnyPatilTwins)

_So, I have a list of Harry Potter related women at my disposal. I will pick a random number between one and four. Then I will pick names off the list at random with a randomizer. Then, I'll try to write some kind of little lemony one shot around it. I will say the random number gods were pretty favorable on this one._

 _Wild cards (aka girls not in the Potter fandom) may be added in future chapters to the Potter list, but not for the first few rounds. This really isn't a new story, just one shots I write for the sake of writing something different than my usual stories, put together for your convenience.. So updates will be...spaced. Sometimes, you might have two a week. Other times, you might not have one for a month if you're lucky.  
_

* * *

 **Birthday Surprise.**

Ginny Weasley thought about it long and hard, and wondered what to get Harry for his birthday. What did you get for the man who had pretty much anything? For several weeks, Ginny thought about it, fished for suggestions and came up short.

The answer to the question to what to get for the man who has everything is something extremely practical. The youngest Weasley smiled and waited for Harry to return home. In their bedroom, Ginny stored a surprise which would knock Harry's socks off. Along with the rest of his clothes, if Ginny could say so herself.

The attractive redhead pushed her hair back and smiled. Ginny slipped on an extremely comfortable nightdress, which fit around her curvy frame. Her round, firm, breasts pressed against the dress, at least enough to show she didn't wear a bra underneath. A second later, Harry arrived outside of the door.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry raised his eyebrow, and seconds later, Ginny pounced into his arms, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him as hard as possible. Harry reminded her not to overstep her bounds, pushing his tongue into her mouth, before forcing her against the wall. Harry pinned his hands behind her head.

"What did you do?"

The forceful nature of Harry's voice caused Ginny's nipples to harden along with her loins to moisten. Regardless of the fact Harry pinned her against the wall, eyes scanning over her like an interrogation, Ginny tried to give him a winning smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."

Harry smiled and denied Ginny's attempts to lean forward with another kiss.

"You have a look on your face like you committed some kind of crime," Harry said.

"Well, it's not technically a crime, per say," Ginny said.

Harry ran his hands down Ginny's body, rolling over her shapely hips, before squeezing her cute butt through her night dress. Harry continued to roam down Ginny's thighs, but stopped short from hitting her.

"No panties," Harry said.

"Come on, you know how much they get in the way."

"Which means you've been a really naughty girl," Harry said. He cupped her inner thigh for a moment and leaned in towards her, smiling. His breath hit the feisty girl's neck. "And you know what happens to naughty girls."

"Yes, sir, naughty girl's get spanked, and fucked in the ass," Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her.

"The paddle is where you left it, love," Ginny continued, trying to give her hips as much of a seductive sway she could when pinned against the wall.

"Well, I'll keep it in mind," Harry said. "When you tell me what you've done."

Ginny blinked and experienced his power rolling over her. Ginny wanted him so badly, but managed to keep calm enough. He squeezed her in his hand.

"Damn it…it's a surprise, Harry," Ginny said. "Happy, birthday."

Harry smiled and licked the side of her neck, before pulling back.

"So, where is, my surprise?" Harry asked.

Harry reached up, tracing his finger over Ginny's cheek and caused her to shiver. He smiled, and waited for the vixen to answer.

"Well, Ginny, I'm waiting."

"Up in your master bedroom, Mr. Potter," Ginny said. "I spent some time making sure they were in working condition."

Harry understood exactly what Ginny meant. He leaned in closely, licking Ginny briefly behind her ear lobe, causing her to shudder.

"I bet you did."

Harry punctuated the husky tone with a slap to Ginny's rear, which caused her to squeal in response.

With eagerness in her eyes, Ginny watched her boyfriend ascend up the stairs of their house, licking her lips in anticipation.

Harry swung open the door to be greeted by a sight. Two nearly identical Indian twins laid on the bed, tied against the bed. Parvati Patil dressed in a red top which strained against her body, with a red veil draped over her face, and tight red pants, with bracelets on her ankles and feet. Her feet looked completely bare. Padma wore the same attire, only instead of red, she wore blue attire.

A sweep over their bodies caused Harry to smile. He noticed Padma looking a bit more into this than Parvati was. Of course, it didn't mean Parvati wasn't into it.

 _'You know what they say about the quiet ones.'_

Harry smiled and removed the gags from both of their mouths.

"Hello Harry," Parvati said. "Happy birthday."

"So, did Ginny abduct you two?" Harry asked.

"Well, she convinced us to help….prepare for a surprise party," Padma said. She smiled and looked at him. "We had no idea bondage was involved."

"Although, we've done this all the time at home, with each other," Parvati said.

A certain part of Harry's body pretty much said "tell me more."

"Master, could you please untie us so we can wish you a happy birthday?" Padma asked.

"Please, sir, we'd make you feel so good," Parvati said.

Harry smiled and waved his hands, causing the ropes to disappear from the Patil twins, and Ginny to be bound to a nearby chair in the room.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled. Despite her protest, her nipples grew so hard at being tied up and forced to watch this spectacle.

Before Harry could respond, the Patil twins pretty much jumped him. Harry caught Parvati in his arms, and she kissed him full on the lips. Her legs wrapped around him, with Padma dipping behind him and kissing him behind the back.

Harry smiled and withdrew the kiss. Padma already removed Harry's shirt and started to kiss the back of his neck, with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you take off my pants? They're feeling a little bit tight."

"Yes, sir," Parvati said with a smile on her face.

Parvati kissed Harry's chest. Her hot tongue lingered down Harry's abs, before she worked his pants off, and pulled his underwear down.

"Mmm," Parvati said. She wrapped her hand around Harry's throbbing cock and started to pump it up and down.

Harry smiled, and ran his hands over Padma's body while Parvati worshiped his cock. The young woman swirled her tongue around all of Harry's length, licking him all over.

Padma gushed from what Harry did. Each little caress of her body sent chills down the spine of the Ravenclaw Patil.

Parvati stroked his cock three times in succession, before giving it a long lick.

"Do you think you can get it in your mouth, love?" Harry asked. Parvati smiled when she swirled her tongue around Harry's throbbing manhood, licking all the way around him.

Padma leaned back on the bed, pulling her pants off, to reveal her dripping mound, with a strip of black hair on it. The sexy girl bit down on her lip.

"Would you like a taste, master?" Padma asked.

Harry couldn't respond right away, on the account of Parvati sucking his cock. Her tongue swirled around his manhood, licking him all over, covering him with spit.

"Yes," Harry said. He shifted himself, towards Padma's waiting pussy.

Harry's tongue extended a few inches as he slipped it inside of Padma's dripping center. He swirled his tongue around her pussy, prompting Padman's thighs to push up.

Parvati slurped away at his tasty cock. She couldn't wait to get his seed.

 _'Being such a powerful wizard….he must have some really tasty seed.'_

Parvati kept slurping his manhood again. Harry smiled and leaned down, while making sure her eyes locked on her sister's pussy.

Padma screamed at the top of her lungs, when Harry used his tongue to trace the alphabet inside her. The woman breathed heavily with Harry pushing his tongue into her, making a zagged Z inside her pretty pussy.

Letting her go, Padma's pussy arched up and down, spilling he juices on the bed.

"Suck my cock like it's your job, pet."

Parvati leaned in, bringing her hot mouth around his throbbing hard manhood. The woman kept swirling her magnificent cock.

Harry groaned and fired the contents of his balls into Parvati's waiting throat. The young man unloaded stream after stream of delicious cum into Parvati's waiting mouth.

"Go share your prize with your sister."

Parvati smiled and beckoned Padma forward. Padma walked over to Parvati, with the two of them approaching each other. Their arms wrapped around each other and both leaned forward into a steamy embrace. Pressing their breasts against each other, the two twins snogged, swapping seed between each other.

Harry smiled and pushed them on the bed. He relieved both of them of their clothes, which caused them to be as naked as the day they were born.

"Whoever cums first, gets my cock last."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. His tongue split in half thanks to a nifty little charm. Half of his tongue brushed against Padma's pussy while the other half brushed against Parvati's pussy.

"No fair, I have…more," Parvati said.

"No, you don't!" Padma yelled, reaching over to grab her hair.

"Cheater!" Parvati said. Her sister knew how much having her hair pulled turned her on.

 _'Ladies, behave, and neither of you will win.'_

Ginny's amusement almost outweighed her frustration at what happened. She watched both of the girls struggle.

Parvati's competitive spirit rolled over. She would not be outlasted by some bookworm like her sister. Even if she was adept with the handcuffs, old habits died hard. Parvati screwed her eyes shut, thinking of anything gross she could manage. Snape in a thong, Dumbledore doing a pole dance, Umbridge and Filch making out.

Nothing, Harry's skilled tongue caused Parvati to break.

Padma just let it ride out, knowing her orgasm would be slowed if she didn't fight it. Parvati didn't learn the lesson quite yet.

"Oh…yes…almost…can't…let….."

"Don't you want to cum, Pad?" Parvati asked in a taunting voice.

"Too slow, little sister," Padma said.

"Hey, you're only older than me by thirteen seconds…."

Parvati experienced a heavy peak and it all came crashing down on her. Her mind exploded into a cascade of pleasure. The frustration of losing almost was blocked out by the pleasure of cumming.

"You lose," Padma said.

"Barely," Parvati said.

"You can go play with Ginny until I've taken your sister."

Parvati smiled and she flipped her hair, sweat rolling down her face, along with her juices rolling down her legs.

"So, what do you want me to do to her, sir?" Parvati asked.

"Use your imagination," Harry said.

Parvati returned her gaze for Ginny with a wicked grin and walked over towards her. Ginny almost experienced terror, but why was she so horny?

"Payback time."

Harry smiled and spread Padma's legs. He started to kiss her up and down her body.

Padma twitched, each kiss caused her to become hornier. Her pussy grew so damp she could soak entire oceans. The woman's pussy moistened the closer Harry grew down.

"Do you think you're ready for my cock?"

"Please, Harry, fuck my brains out," Padma said.

Harry chuckled.

"Well, good thing I can go a long time," Harry said.

"Yes, good thing."

Harry slid his cock into Padma's tight pussy, causing her to close her eyes. For the briefest second, Padma experienced pain. Harry grabbed her firmly by the hips.

"It's like pulling a band-aid off…hurts a lot less, if it's over…quickly."

Padma screamed when her hips rose up into the air. The first real cock speared into her pussy. Her tight cunt stretched around him.

"Parvati never penetrated you, did she?" Harry asked.

"No, you're my first…came close, but I…chickened out," Padma said.

Harry smiled and rolled his hands all over Padma's sexy little body, cupping her breasts. Her nipples stood out, begging for attention.

Parvati shoved a dildo deep into Ginny's pussy.

"Not as big as Harry, why are you bawling like a baby?" Parvati asked.

"Please, Parvati…I just…"

"If you would have told us, this would have been a lot easier," Parvati said. She pushed the dildo into Ginny, transfiguring it to cause it to swell in her and contract like a real cock pumping inside her. "Come on, scream for me."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later," Parvati said with a wink.

Parvati forcefully kissed Ginny and she returned the favor, shoving her tongue into Parvati's mouth. The two girls swapped spit, as Ginny tried to dig for the remennts of Harry's cum.

"Yes, Harry, deeper!"

Padma screamed for the heavens, placing her hands on Harry's back. He bottomed out in her pussy.

"Such a good girl like yourself shouldn't be this horny," Harry said.

"No, I'm not a good girl, Harry, I'm a really naughty girl," Padma said. Her hair flipped about her face, with a grin on her face. "I'm going to cum around your big cock. Can I please cum, sir?"

"Yes, you can," Harry said. "Go ahead and cum, cum like the dirty little slut you are."

Padma pushed her hips around Harry and allowed her cum to be soaked out. She collapsed to the bed, the shock from the cum around her.

Harry waved his hand to get the attention of Parvati and Ginny, both who looked very busy.

Parvati jumped halfway up the air, when a tentacle appeared to brush against her opening. Harry used the invisible tendril to pull Parvati forward.

The other Patil twin approached Harry, his cock aimed for her opening. Parvati's pussy opened up towards him and Harry's cock shoved inside.

"Just like old times, Harry?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, your pussy is as tight as ever," Harry said. He pushed into her.

"Your cock is the only one that feels right," Parvati said. Her hips clenched him.

The warm velvet center pressed against his massive prick. Parvati squeezed and released him. Harry allowed himself to be engulfed with her glorious friction.

Ginny realized the dildo left inside her had been hooked up to Parvati's pleasure centers thanks to the magic of magic. She really wanted to reach up and caress her breasts, her thighs, and her butt, along with everything else, but one problem, her hands were still tied, and she was pants at wandless magic.

Parvati bounced up and down on Harry's cock, riding it hard. Despite the fact Harry permitted her to be on top, his hands guided how fast or how slow she bounced. The soreness spread between Parvati's thighs, but the pleasure exploding through her body made her feel so amazing.

Harry smiled and looked into Parvati's eyes. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. They were a bit firmer than Padma's, but just a little bit. Harry would need to explore it.

"Damn, you're going to make me cum."

"It's the general idea, sweetie," Harry said, his hot breath hitting her ear.

Parvati's body pressed down against his manhood, releasing her juices onto him. She must have came hard at least twice straight in a row. Maybe one really big orgasm hit her. With Harry, she found it hard to tell.

Harry pulled out of Parvati and smiled. He walked over to Ginny, her battered pussy dripping with juices for him.

"You've been wanting this, haven't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you motherfucker, don't tease me," Ginny said.

Harry swirled his thumb against her and smiled.

"You will not jump me when I loosen these ropes."

"Yes, sir."

Harry caused the ropes to loose, testing Ginny's obedience. He transformed the chair into something a bit more softer and tore Ginny's night dress.

Ginny restrained herself from shoving Harry's face into her breasts. He cupped them and played with them.

"You're making it so bloody difficult for me not to jump your bones," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"It's worth the wait."

Harry brought his throbbing cock against Ginny's hot dripping pussy, and she almost sucked him in through either magic or just plain horniness. Regardless, Harry explored her extremely tight pussy.

"Remember, this belongs to me," Harry said.

"Never doubt," Ginny said.

The Master of Death squeezed Ginny's breasts and ass, signaling pretty much what else belonged to him. He swayed his hips back and forth, pushing his massive cock deep between Ginny's thighs.

Each thrust drove Ginny absolutely nuts, given her hands were tied, figuratively speaking, at least for the moment. Harry pushed deeper into her depths.

Ginny allowed herself to lift her hips, pushing his cock inside her. She matched Harry one hot stroke, after one hot stroke.

"You're almost done already?" Harry asked.

Padma and Parvati rested on the bed next to each other, engulfed in an enthralling embrace. They pushed their nipples together, rubbed their pussies together, and spanked each other.

Ginny tried not to cum, but damn it, Harry's cock proved to be extremely hard to resist. Especially with his hands rolling over her extremely firm peaks. The young man entered and exited her, pounding her pussy.

"YES!"

Ginny's tight pussy came around Harry's cock. Her loins wrapped around his massive cock in an attempt to milk Harry. The attempt fell short when Harry's still throbbing cock slid out of her and Ginny slid down to the ground. Harry prevented Ginny from hitting her head.

Harry turned his head around and he viewed some perfectly prime Patil pussy, where he could finish the job in.

Parvati eagerly anticipated round two, with Harry pushing inside her.

"I bet one of you girls would like a reward, wouldn't you?"

Parvati answered with an eager nod. Her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Padma!" Parvati whined.

Padma started to lick and suckle at her twins nipples, causing her to scream in pleasure and frustration. Her pussy tightened much faster around Harry's cock.

"She isn't up for it, sir," Padma said. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, waving her tight ass at him. "I've got the perfect place to put your cock."

Harry situated his hands around Padma's hips and pushed into her from behind. Her moist center squeezed his cock. Harry gripped her hips and slipped almost out of her, before slamming into her body.

Parvati looked up, in a haze, and jealousy. The orgasm she should have gotten had been jilted out of her by Padma. When she got her sister alone, Parvati was going to have to spank the greedy bitch. Always thinking she deserved more because she was thirteen seconds old.

"Your pussy feels so fucking hot, Padma," Harry said. "But, do you think it's worthy of storing my seed?"

"Oh yes, sir, shoot your cum into my womb, paint my walls white with your jizz!" Padma said. She spoke in a hot, sultry voice.

Harry pushed into her a few more times, thrusting deep into Padma's depths. The young man penetrated Padma hard and his muscles tightened.

Padma experienced a boost of energy and power, when the powerful sorcerer shot his cum inside her. Her pussy muscles tightened around him, careful not to miss a drop.

"MMM, YES!"

The extremely passionate yell she gave from her orgasm caused Parvati's jealousy to increase.

"It should have been mine," Parvati said.

Harry smiled, pulling out of Padma. Her pussy overflowed with the cum he shot into her pussy. He smiled and turned to Parvati.

"Well, ladies, I have a three day weekend…so I really hope you're not going to disappoint me."

* * *

 **End.**


	2. Just One Night(Cho Chang)

**Just One Night.**

* * *

Cho Chang made her way back from a late night stay at the library. NEWT year meant she spent a lot of time in the library to study. The uncertainty of the war made her wonder what kind of future she would have, but if there was a future; Cho wanted to be the best.

She half paid attention to where she traveled, when she almost ran into someone in the hallway.

"Sorry."

Cho's eyes snapped up when she realized who she ran straight into.

"Um, hey, Harry."

Harry gazed about Cho. Her skin shined in the moonlight when she looked at him. He hadn't really seen her much or really talked to her since they had a falling out last year. To be honest, Harry thought the relationship wasn't the best thing for either of them at hindsight.

The most chaotic force in the universe played their nasty role in driving Harry towards her. Teenage hormones brought Harry to Cho; even though the nagging thoughts a relationship wouldn't be the best. Especially with the baggage which dogged both them. Cho dated Cedric and Harry saw him die.

One look at Cho showed Harry why he pushed any objections in her mind. Her silky black hair shined in the light. Her bright brown eyes looked at him with warmth. Her soft lips and elegant cheek bones showcased her beautiful face. Her robes parted down to show an abundant amount of cleavage.

No one could take away from Cho's legs, which Harry thought were her best feature. Strong and beautiful, and a nice rear to match.

"Cho," Harry said.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Cho asked.

"I wanted to go for a walk and clear my head," Harry said.

Cho nodded in response.

 _'Given how much he has on his mind, who could blame him?'_

"Harry, I need to talk to you…about last year," Cho said. "Do you think you can….."

"I know of a place where we can go," Harry said. Cho raised her eyebrow. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you after last year as well….because our relationship….."

"It didn't work," Cho said.

She waited to see where Harry led her off towards. Harry grabbed her arm and lead her down a corridor. They made several turns.

Cho blinked. Seven years of Hogwarts and she never made her way down this corridor.

 _'Given the adventures he's been though, of course he's seen areas of this school where only half of us will ever dream of,'_ Cho thought. _'And I bet anything the truth is a lot stranger than fiction.'_

The eighteen year old Ravenclaw shook her head. She allowed the Boy-Who-Lived to lead her into a classroom.

"They haven't used these classrooms in years," Harry said.

"I wonder why," Cho said. She shrugged. "Guess your guess is as good as mine."

Harry nodded and led her inside.

Cho wondered if she was quite ready to face the music. A huge part of her did like Harry.

 _'You never realize what you have until you buggered it up beyond all belief.'_

'Harry, I was completely and utterly unfair to you last year," Cho said.

The truth set people free and the fact she blurted this out made Cho feel a bit relieved.

"I should have….I should have known what a sore spot talking about Cedric was," Cho said. She took a deep breath. "He was killed in front of you by….V-Voldemort."

She couldn't believe she said the name. Harry saying it inspired a lot of them to get over the fear of the name. Fear the man most certainly, but fearing the name was silly.

"We shouldn't have even been in a relationship," Harry said. "It just happened so fast."

Cho agreed it happened so fast. Too fast for her liking and it was over before she knew it and there were a lot of hard feelings involved and many nights where she stayed up all night, depressed about her life. She managed to pull herself together over the summer and throughout this year, but it was hard.

The only thing she couldn't do was look Harry in the eye.

"I kissed you, and then we were dating…and…..well, I just wanted some level of stability to cling onto," Cho said. "And I did like you...I do like you…."

Cho wondered if she stood too far.

"You could have asked me out to the Yule Ball and I would have said yes, if you had just done so before he did," Cho said. "We weren't really dating until after the Ball you know."

"I didn't know," Harry said.

"Of course, I didn't tell you anything, I just assumed," Cho said. "I assumed you knew everything….don't you see….a relationship can't work like that….a relationship shouldn't work like that….and I thought….well I always jumped to the worst conclusion. And there's the thing with Marietta….I acted go at the wrong person."

Harry almost could tell Cho wanted to get this off of her chest.

"I should have never made her come to the meeting," Cho said. "If I didn't…"

Harry pressed his finger to her lip.

"We couldn't be hung up on what might have been," Harry said. "Dumbledore….I don't agree with him on everything, but…he told me that, and he makes sense."

Cho nodded, she agreed.

"I strung you along to…."

"I was your rebound," Harry said. "Your outlet, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Cho said.

"You were confused," Harry said. She nodded. "I was confused….we both didn't know what the hell we were doing."

"I knew better than you did….no offense."

"Believe me, none taken," Harry said. "I thought you'd been avoiding me all year, because you were mad at the breakup."

Cho shook her head.

"If I was mad about anybody, it's me," Cho said. "And I really want to make it up for you…I treated you like a replacement gold fish…and it wasn't fair."

Cho stood up straight and looked Harry directly in the eye. The Boy-Who-Lived stared back at her.

"I really want to make things right."

"Yes, Cho, I do too."

Harry and Cho leaned forward and their lips met together with an intense kiss. This wasn't like the wet embarrassment they shared in the Room of Requirement this year. Cho had no guilt for what she was doing, at least not as much as she did the last time she kissed Harry.

This time, Harry actually kissed Cho back and didn't stand there like a deer in the headlights. He had a lot of time to think about what he would have done differently. His tongue worked his way slowly into Cho's mouth on pure instinct. Cho moaned into his mouth and returned.

Cho couldn't believe she had been kissed like this. A far cry for the diabolical of a kiss she experienced last year. She wondered if Harry picked up a bit more experience along the way. She couldn't be bothered to ask because the Ravenclaw feared the answers.

The pretty seventh year broken away from Harry. Her lips looked swollen and her face looked flushed.

"Better than last year?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded for a second. She tried to come to her senses.

"Harry, I know how this could end….you're a powerful wizard, and I'm a witch in need of….a good shagging," Cho said. She started to peel her robes off. "But, we really should stop right now."

Harry watched her robes removed. She wore a blouse which she filled quite nicely. The skirt looked about as short as Hogwarts would allow. It fit swiftly around her tight ass. Her long, tanned, legs begged to touched, caressed, and played with.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

Cho realized she started to unbutton the top couple of buttons of her blouse. She realized Harry slipped out of his robes as well before her.

"It's getting hot in here," Cho said.

Cho allowed herself to be swept off her feet with a kiss one more time. Harry released her lips and started to attack her neck.

Cooler heads had been knocked out of the equation by raging hormones. Harry's hands started to roam over her body. His hands worked all over her legs.

Harry massaged Cho's flesh. Her legs were so soft and smooth. He couldn't get enough of touching them. The rest of her looked rather well as well.

"Harry," Cho murmured.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you want to stop," Harry said.

"We shouldn't….but I want to!" Cho yelled.

"Well, don't worry about what we shouldn't do then," Harry said. He parted her thighs. He ran his fingers all over her lacy black panties. They soaked with the obvious signs of arousal. "And you're wet."

Cho flushed for a second. She couldn't deny how wet she was. The Ravenclaw rose her hips which allowed Harry to slide her panties off of her.

"Just one night," Cho said.

"Just one night," Harry said.

 _'Oh for the love of Ravenclaw, please let this not be a dream.'_

"This isn't a dream, Cho," Harry said. He started to massage her legs. "You won't be waking up with sticky panties this time…this is the real deal."

Cho wondered how Harry knew what she thought and how her dreams about him ended. She could feel him slowly kiss up her leg and work underneath her skirt.

Harry's head disappearing underneath her skirt made things feel all this more naughty for Cho. His tongue slowly traced her dripping hot slit. He kissed the lips and sucked on them, before slipping the tongue deep inside her center.

"Morgana's tits!" Cho screamed. She placed her hands on the back of Harry's head, but she could barely move.

He worked her up to an intense orgasm. Harry manipulated the inside of her cunt like an artist. She was his canvas and his tongue was her tool.

Harry traced letters in Cho's pussy with his tongue. The tongue rattled inside her. The woman gushed when Harry drove her to an orgasm.

Cho's hips bucked wildly. The first orgasm flowed through her body. She worked all of the buttons of her blouse open and her bra started to slip off.

"HARRY!"

Harry buried his face between Cho's thighs. He licked her sweet juices. They tasted like lemons and he couldn't get enough of sucking them down. Cho lifted her hips and came in his mouth. He licked the sweet juices off of her and rose to his feet.

"Tell me you don't want me to fuck you."

Cho shook her head. Why would she tell him something like this? She rose to her feet.

"Why should I have all of the fun?" Cho asked. "Why should I get all of the pleasure?"

Cho threw herself at Harry and kissed him with intensity. She tasted her juices on Harry's lips. This taste prompted Cho to attack his lips even more and wrap her legs around him.

The dark-haired vixen removed Harry's shirt to reveal his toned body. She hated Hogwarts robes sometimes. Cho ran her hands around his body.

"That's it, worship me."

Cho worshipped him with a series of kisses to his chest and made her way down to his abs. She planted a series of intense kisses all over his body. She teased his pants line and started to remove his pants. The bulge in his boxers caused Cho's lips to water.

One more tug brought down his boxer shorts and brought his massive cock out into the open. Cho's eyes widened when she looked at the thick and long cock before her.

 _'Guess what they say about wizard's and their power are true…at least in Harry's case.'_

Cho wrapped her hand around him to test the length in her hand. She stroked up and down and worked him over.

"Good, but don't you want to have my hard cock in your mouth?" Harry asked.

Cho flushed, she wanted just what Harry suggested. The raven-haired beauty dropped to her knees on her cloak. She took his large cock into her mouth and started to worship her god.

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands on the back of Cho's head. He guided his thick cock into her mouth. The manhood pierced into the back of her throat with each hard and intense thrust.

"You're a good little cock sucker, Cho," Harry said. He placed his hands on the back of her head. "Keep it up….keep it up nicely."

Cho pushed her lips around him and took his length further into the depths of her mouth. She wrapped her hand around his balls and started to stroke them.

The lewd sound she made with her lips drove Harry further to the brink Her throat felt like a perfect little fuck hole around him. The Chosen One shoved his mighty rod down the throat of the older girl. She took it into her throat like the perfect goddess she was.

"Suck me, Cho, suck me like your life depends on it."

Cho rocked forward and took his length into the back of her throat. Desperation filled her body. She didn't want to disappoint it.

"You're doing a good job in making things up to me….you feel guilty because you were trying to use me last year, weren't you?"

Cho sucked his cock even harder yet to make things up for it. She ran her fingers between her legs and gained relief. The thing tool stuffing her cheeks caused her to lose her mind.

"And now you're going to take a big load of cum down your hot little throat," Harry said. "But, I bet you like it…I bet you get off on it…don't you? Because you're such a brilliant cocksucker."

Cho didn't know what came over Harry, but she liked it. She liked the fact she dominated his face.

Harry smiled. Practicing on those bitches on Privet Drive came in handy. He would have to thank the Dursleys for giving him a criminal reputation. They didn't realize hot bitches dug bad boys.

Cho worked her mouth around Harry's massive rod. She could taste him and wanted even more of him. Cho's hand stroked around his balls and started to stroke him. The cream coaxed closer towards the edge of her mouth. Cho took him into the back of her throat.

"Close, you're going to get a treat."

Cho sucked him even harder. Harry enjoyed her hot throat working him over. Her lips, her tongue, everything worked over his massive rod. She worked him over well.

"Don't waste a drop."

The eighteen year old witch intended not lose a drop of it. She twisted the part of his cock which was not in her mouth and licked and suckled him.

Harry grunted and slammed into her throat. Cho almost gagged on his full cock inside her throat. She managed to hold and accept the huge load spilling down her throat. Harry pumped the load into her mouth.

Cho slurped down the warm seed. Her body heated up and now she had this cock inside her mouth, she wanted it inside her body.

Harry pulled away from her and summoned a large comfortable chair. The sorcerer sat down on the chair.

Cho pulled off her bra and revealed her full, round breasts. Her nipples stood up.

"I'm going to suck your tits," Harry said.

He pulled Cho forward. Not a request, not he would argue. The Chosen One buried his face in Cho's chest. Cho rolled her head back and moaned, with his fingers questing against her.

"Please, Harry," Cho said. His finger brushed against her anus and caused her more pleasure than she thought she would have. "Please….really…please….PLEASE!"

Harry pushed her lips open and started to rotate his thumb inside her.

"Please what?"

Cho couldn't believe what he did to her. Her entire body hungered for him. Harry manipulated her insides and sent a little bit of magic on her clit.

"Fuck me…fuck my brains out!"

Harry positioned her onto his lap. Cho's wet pussy grinded up against Harry's cock. The young man inched into her and almost parted her hips.

Cho closed her eyes and felt the pleasure. Her mind drove wild with hormones.

"It's only half in," Harry said. "Surely you don't want to give up."

Cho refused to give up. She refused to be anything less than the best. She would take this entire cock inside her body and be fucked extremely hard. The Ravenclaw drove herself down on Harry's cock and felt him spread inch by inch inside her body.

"Bloody hell, you're inside me!"

Cho dug her nails into Harry's shoulder. The teenage witch started to bounce up and down on Harry's cock. She took him into her body and stretched herself out.

"Good job, Cho, five points to Ravenclaw."

Cho snaked her arms around her back. She brought the point of her pussy down onto his thick rod. Cho felt his cock bursting on him.

"Don't stop, it will hurt more if you stop," Harry said. "Ride me."

Cho kept riding him up and down. His cock buried into the depths of her body. The raven-haired goddess brought her hips down onto his manhood.

Harry ran his hands over Cho's gorgeous body. She bounced up and down on his manhood. The sultry vixen drove him up and down on his prick.

"How is this making you feel, Cho?" Harry asked.

"Good….so good!"

She slid her pussy down onto his cock. Her love box clenched him. Cho wondered when she would come. Harry's hands cupped her breasts and made her bring down onto him.

"Do you want to cum?" Harry asked. He leaned in and nibbled her neck. He moved down and planted kisses on Cho's neck and on her collarbone. He attacked her chest.

Cho couldn't answer. The back up in pleasure in her body caused Cho to bounce higher. The thick tool had been brought into her body.

"Yes, Harry, please."

Harry toyed with her a little bit more. He pounded her. Her beautiful pussy tightened around him. He manipulated Cho's sexy body and managed to channel it like a G-spot. He bombarded her with the pleasure.

Cho's body tensed around him. She flooded his cock with her cunt juices. Her dark hair clung to her face which drenched in sweat along with the rest of her body.

"Oh, Rowena, how the fuck can I let you get away!" Cho breathed.

"Not so smart for a Ravenclaw, is it?"

Harry's hands cupped Cho's firm ass. She brought her hot hips down onto his manhood.

"It was for the best in the end," Harry said. "And I still got to fuck your hot, tight, pussy!"

The young man buried his rod into her and Cho's nerve endings hit another bombardment. His hands rolled all over her body. His hands roamed over her body.

The pleasure Cho felt fueled Harry on. He received a nice little boost of power by making her submit to him. It would serve him well nice.

"Guess heroes do get their prize after all."

Cho couldn't really respond to this. She had been driven to another orgasm which cascaded over the Ravenclaw's body. Cho never wanted to stuck fucking him.

"I control your orgasms now."

To demonstrate, Harry ran his hands down her legs and thrust into her. Every seven thrusts, Cho gushed with pleasure when Harry slammed into her body. The orgasm hit her with all of the force of a bludger. Her body brushed against his. Her soft body pressed against his when she rose up and brought down onto him.

"See my point," Harry said.

Harry's hands cupped her and Cho gasped in pleasure.

"I want it….I want your seed," Cho said.

The lust of pleasure and power going through her. Harry smiled when he brought her down onto him.

"Don't worry…charms!"

Cho managed to articulate what she wanted. A part of her wondered if any contraceptive spell would win the rock, paper, scissors game of magic with the person who survived the Killing Curse from Lord Voldemort. She got wetter at the thought of Harry Potter knocking her up.

"Very well," Harry said. He smiled and pounded her pussy with a series of thrusts.

Cho screamed when Harry worked her pussy over with a series of hard thrusts.

 _'If this is one night…..my best night.'_

"I wonder if you've earned my seed," Harry said. He teased her with a few more strokes. "Maybe I should see if your body can handle one more orgasm."

His finger's traced down her spine. Cho's wet cunt slammed down onto him and her body thrashed up and down onto him. Her mind exploded with pleasurable sensations. The eutrophic spreading over her body couldn't be described. She hit her peak and came down onto him.

Harry drove his face between Cho's tits and thrust into her body. He came inside her with an amazing fury. Harry buried several thick spurts of seed into Cho's cunt.

Cho came multiple times before Harry buried all of his thick seed inside her pussy. Her cunt squeezed and tried to milk his balls drive.

The Ravenclaw collapsed on Harry's shoulder and looked at him with a dazed expression.

"Better not be a one time thing."

Harry smiled and kissed her behind the ear. Cho shivered when Harry hit her weak spot.

"Any time you want, love."

 **The End.**


	3. Helping Out(Gabrielle Delacour)

**Helping Out:**

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour graduated with top marks out of her year, and she could pretty much have any job in the world. And not because of the fact she was a pretty face either. The eighteen year old Veela princess had golden blonde hair, a soft complexion with soulful blue eyes. Her sizeable breasts squeezed into a tasteful white blouse, which came down to the plaid skirt she wore. She wore white stockings over her long legs which stretched down for miles.

The Veela Princess could have any job she wanted in the world with a combination of qualifications, connections, and her beautiful looks, but she chose a job where she could do something in the world.

Harry Potter had been a target. He had a tendency of ruffling some rather important feathers and pissing off some extremely dangerous people. Most of them had friends in low places.

Thanks to her qualifications, Gabrielle acquired a position as the nanny of Harry Potter's twin daughters. The money was more than good, not she needed it. The fact she owed Harry her life caused her to jump on the job.

And want to jump on him, if she had half the chance.

Veelas could be extremely fierce and protective of those underneath their care. Gabi was no exception. She proved herself from saving the twins from a kidnapping attempt. The poor kidnapper was currently in the long term spell damage ward, covered in burns.

The girls had been set down for a nap. Gabrielle decided to kick back and relax for a seconds. The security had been upped around the home since the near kidnapping attempt, which was about nine months ago. No one dared try, but Gabi dare not relax her vigilance.

The door opened. Gabrielle rose up to her feet, and paused, before smiling.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't expect you would be back so soon," Gabrielle said.

"My business meeting ended early," Harry said. "So, how are my girls?"

"They're perfect little angels," Gabrielle said, smiling at her employer.

"Which means they've finally crashed, haven't they?" Harry asked.

Gabrielle smiled and allowed herself a musical round of laughter. She frowned when she saw pretty much how stressed Harry looked.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Gabrielle asked.

"Just dealing with politicians all week," Harry said.

Gabrielle reached forward and patted him on the hand in a sympathetic manner. She did in fact understand where he was coming from. Her family was in the thick of political turmoil far too often.

"I'm stubborn, they're stubborn, you could imagine how well this goes," Harry said.

Gabrielle walked behind Harry and started to use her hands to massage his shoulders.

"Ms. Delacour….."

"You look tense, sir, and it's my job to help you out in any way I can," Gabrielle said. "Your wife….made it clear what all my responsibilities are."

Gabrielle continued to massage Harry's shoulders. Her breasts pressed against him.

"I'm here to help, Mr. Potter," Gabrielle said.

She moved around and smiled, running her hands down Harry's front. Her blue eyes looked into his. Her crotch pressed against his.

"After the week, I've had, I need you to help me all you can," Harry said, his hands wrapping around her slender waist.

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Potter, I intend to help you all night long," Gabrielle said, with a smile on her face.

She undid Harry's belt and pulled down his pants. Gabrielle licked her lips when she saw the tool which she had to work with. It caused her nipples to grow in front of her shirt.

"Seems like there's…a lot of tension down there," Gabrielle said.

"Well, why don't you do your job, and take care of this tension?"

The teenager smiled and descended down on her knees in front of the older man. She unveiled his huge cock to the entire world. Gabrielle wrapped her fist around him and started to pump him and down.

"Yes, Ms. Delacour, help me out a lot."

Gabrielle wrapped her cherry red lips around his swollen head. She gave it a long and sloppy kiss before pushing his manhood into her mouth.

"Are you sure you can handle helping me this much?" Harry asked, putting his hands on the back of her head.

Gabrielle descended down onto his cock throat first like the wonderful sex goddess she was. The back of her throat squeezed his manhood when she pushed deep inside him.

"You're such a good little helper," Harry said.

She bobbed her head up and down on his manhood. She suckled and released him. The Veela Princess wrapped her hand around his cum-loaded balls and started to rub them hard. Her fingers brushed against him.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling her warm mouth. Her throat felt extremely tight around his manhood. He grabbed onto her face and pushed into her mouth.

Gabrielle cooed at her employer's large cock pierced down her throat. Her warm lips captured his massive prick deep inside her mouth. Her throat expanded and relaxed around him.

"Getting closer," Harry said. "Hopefully you're ready for your reward."

Oh, Gabrielle was ready alright. She bobbed down on his manhood harder and faster, taking his thick prick deep into her throat. She could taste him, into her throat.

Harry pushed into her mouth. Another push launched the contents of his cock into her mouth. Gabrielle tilted her head back in time to accept all of his cum.

She rose to her feet, and smiled. Gabrielle unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her large tits in a nice white bra. The transparency of the bra gave Harry a perfect view of her nice nipples. She shimmied her skirt off to reveal her soaking white panties to him. She turned around for a second and bent over at the table, showing her thong to Harry.

"Looks like you need to help me now, sir," Gabrielle said.

Harry pulled her panties down to reveal her hole. The young man shoved his fingers inside her depths and started to pump her. Gabrielle cooed when Harry pushed his fingers deep inside her. He put one finger, then two, and then three, all pumping into her gushing pussy in succession.

"You've done such a good job, I think I will help you," Harry said. "Your pussy is so tight. Is this the first time you've been fucked?"

"By…a man, yes," Gabrielle said, closing her eyes.

"Who was the lucky girl?"

"My…my sister."

Harry smiled, the possibilities looked to be quite nice. He knew Veela were very much more liberated than more people, embracing the fact sex was a natural part of life.

"Well, pet, I hope you're ready for this."

Her tits fell out of her bra as Harry pushed Gabrielle into the coffee table. He rubbed the thick tip of his cock against her dripping slit and inched himself into her pussy.

Gabrielle almost lost her mind with Harry sliding inch by inch into her. He stretched her out.

"Only halfway."

This news caused Gabrielle's center to really gush around Harry's massive prick. The rest of him pushed inside her and caused her to moan with pleasure.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Delacour?"

"Please, more!"

Harry smiled and grabbed onto her hips. He felt up her ass underneath his hands. The firmness of her delicious rear made Harry want to explore it later. Right now, he settled for submerging his cock inside her tight teenage snatch.

Each time he slid inside her, Gabrielle saw a few more stars. She clenched onto the table. All of her energy concentrated to the area between her thighs. Harry gripped onto her hips and pounded her from behind harder.

Harry smiled, ramming into her again and again. His fingers traced patterns around her body. Every time he touched her, Gabrielle erupted with a little moan and more warm juices trickled down her thighs. Harry decided to play with her mind a little bit more, and start rolling his fingers down her body.

A certain spot on the back of her neck caused Gabrielle to become undone. Harry paid special attention to it and to her, teasing the beautiful goddess beneath him.

"Don't worry, you'll cum soon enough."

The small teases of orgasm caused Gabrielle to almost lose her mind. She tried to regain control of her own inner muscles. The fact this powerful young man dominated her, a Veela, caused her to clench him extremely hard.

"Just relax, it's coming soon," Harry said. "Focus on how good it makes you feel."

"IT FEELS SOOO GOOD!" Gabrielle moaned at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sure it does, let it go."

On cue, Gabrielle's loins started to erupt with pleasure. The pleasure spread all the way around her body and caused both of them to be surrounded by a momentary shield of fire.

Harry wasn't so deterred by the momentary spontaneous combustion. He kept with a steady pace to pound her from behind. His throbbing manhood slammed into her from behind. Another huge thrust rocked her body extremely hard.

Her sticky loins tried to clench out of him. Much to the Veela's dismay, Harry pulled out of hern.

"No more."

She whined at the loss she experienced. Harry turned her around and pulled her to be on the couch with him.

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."

Gabrielle smiled, feeling his cock rubbing against her belly. She spread her legs and brought herself all the way down onto his cock. She rose up and bounced down onto him.

Harry observed the teenage goddess bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. He enjoyed the help she gave him, her tight, wet, warm help. Her vaginal walls spread out and clenched him hard.

Gabrielle mewled because of Harry's touches.

"How, do you like this?"

She whimpered when Harry used his hands to massage her breasts. The more attention he paid to her nipples, the more Gabrielle lost herself with the lust she was feeling.

Harry drove his face between her creamy globes, suckling on the firm flesh between them. Gabrielle clutched onto the back of his head.

"They're yours…take them!" Gabrielle yelled, feeling more pleasure with his mouth working over her breasts.

Magic spread through her body. His hand moved behind her and he started to play with her ass. Harry worked around and slipped a finger inside her ass.

Gabrielle cursed in French when he finger-fucked her ass, and drove his pulsing member into her. She never experienced anything so erotic in her life. His mouth also paid her breasts an ample amount of attention.

Harry smiled, burying his face between sweet heaven. Gabi's insides started to stroke his manhood and pump him even harder. The moaning of the riding goddess caused him to smile.

Gabrielle's body shook when another amazing orgasm spread through her body. The trickling waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Harry's fingers hit all of the right buttons.

"Give me all your seed, sir."

The sexiness of her French accent slipping out made it very hard to say no. She clenched around him, and gave another shriek of pleasure. Harry returned fire, by shooting his load inside her pussy.

Gabrielle tightened around him and rolled her hips down onto him. She bucked down on him, clawing his back like an animal in heat. She looked intense, moaning. Her hair stuck to her face the further she came down onto his thick tool.

She slid back out of him, full of his cum. Gabrielle watched the load he fired inside her drip from hre pussy. The French vixen reached between her legs and brought up her fingers to taste herself.

"There's one more hole I just want to try."

Gabrielle smiled, turning over to show her ass towards him. She wiggled her sexy rear at him and slapped it.

"This ass belongs to you."

Gabrielle teased Harry's cock with her stocking clad toes for a moment. When his cock was nice and hard, she moved over. Gabrielle positioned herself over his cock.

Harry allowed himself to be submerged into the pleasure of a French Veela's ass. Her mouth was amazing, her pussy was perfect, but this defied all explanation. Her ass felt as hot as a burning star, and Harry's cock ached when she worked herself down onto him.

"Mmm, you feel so good," Gabrielle said. "I've got a big cock up my ass….I won't be able to sit down for a while."

Harry smiled and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. Gabrielle screamed when his hands handled her tits with a few squeezes.

"It will be…worth it," Harry said.

Gabrielle agreed for it one hundred percent. Her tight cheeks spread around his manhood. She impaled her sweet and sinful ass around him over and over again.

The bucking and moaning Veela pushed his throbbing manhood into her ass. She bottomed him out in her ass.

Harry closed his eyes, her ass really tested his self control. He didn't pride himself with being a powerful wizard for nothing, however. He kept himself going inside her.

Gabrielle saw stars. She touched herself and made her cum faster.

"You're making me sweat," Gabrielle panted, rolling her hands over her breasts and clit.

"Yes," Harry said, enjoying her ass too much to pay this fact much this little tidbit

"Veelas, don't…sweat," Gabrielle said, pushing herself down onto him. She took his entire massive cock into her back entrance.

Harry smiled, it was an achievement he could take to the bank. He focused on her ass. He managed to block the cum from coming up. A huge load filled his balls.

The warm cheeks spread with Harry's tool slamming into her. Gabrielle closed her eyes, bringing herself into him.

"Don't hold back," Gabrielle said. "Cum in my tight ass!"

The warm rear wrapped around her made Harry's balls come close to popping around her. He reached in and played with her breasts. It fueled his fire when she moaned underneath her touch.

The Veela submitted to her master and would not lose herself. She wanted to have her master's seed in all of her holes, to cement their relationship.

Harry finger fucking her almost felt like he drove a second cock into her. His finger appeared to swell inside her, and stretched her dripping cunt out wider.

The contents of Harry's balls erupted a while later. He spilled his contents inside Gabrielle's tight rectum. He spilled his seed deep into her guts so much it started to trickle out.

Gabrielle savored him emptying the contents of his balls into her ass. She came all over his probing fingers and nearly lost her balance, before he caught her from coming off of the couch.

She pulled away from him, her ass sore from being fucked by such a big cock. She winced when she sat down after a moment. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her neck against his chest. His fingers rested underneath her breasts, teasing them just enough to drive her wild all over again.

"I think I should help out more often."  
 **  
**"Well, we have to maintain a close employer-employee relationship," Harry said.

"And sex builds trust, yes," Gabrielle said, with a smile as Harry played with her hair.

* * *

 **The End.**


	4. InterHouse Unity(Carrow Sisters)

**Inter-House Unity.**

* * *

 ****Harry Potter decided to head to one of Professor Horace Slughorn's, despite the older professor having the air of a mad collector who wanted a rare and mint condition Harry Potter to his collection. He figured it would be a nice change of pace from the routine he experienced at Hogwarts over the past six years.

 _'It can't be all escaping with my life by the skin of my teeth.'_

Harry made his way into the party not knowing what to expect. A small and intimate gathering of the chosen elite of Hogwarts gathered around. Harry turned on, only to see Horace Slughorn make his way into the picture.

"Harry Potter, my dear boy!" Horace yelled. "So, glad you could make it."

"Well, I heard these parties are the place to be," Harry said. A lot of people would give their right arm to get an invitation, you know."

Slughorn chuckled, he did get this impression sometimes.

"Come in, then, make yourself at home," Slughorn said. "And if there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask. The skies the limit…especially if you have a fraction of your mother's talent."

Harry smiled, the fact Slughorn knew his mother caused him to be intrigued. All he heard about his mother was the fact Harry shared her eyes and she performed some advanced charm work which prevented Harry from dying at the wand of Voldemort.

"Hey, Harry!" Ginny called from the other end of the room. "So, Slughorn finally twisted your arm, didn't he?"

"Figured, I'd see what's up," Harry said.

"Some good food, good music, better company," Ginny said, with a smile when she looked over Harry. "You'll have a great time…if anyone deserves a night to unwind, it's you."

Harry smiled when stepping back to allow the party atmosphere to soak in. With Voldemort loaming on the horizon and NEWTs coming up, Harry didn't have too much time to kick back and relax.

He dodged a discussion with Cormac McLaggen, who wanted to try and get into Harry's good graces. His attitude proved to be a distressing problem, and the only thing Harry could think of him which would be appropriate on the field would be as target practice for the Bludgers. McLaggen had a thick enough head where there wouldn't be much damage.

"Hey, Potter…"

"McLaggen, I need to get something to drink….but I think that girl over there is trying to catch your eye."

Harry pointed in a vague direction and the older student turned around to chase some phantom girl who Harry said would catch his eye.

"How very Slytherin of you, Harry Potter."

Harry turned his attention towards a girl who leaned against the side of the table. Her dark hair tied back in a ponytail and he bright blue eyes were shown. She wore some emerald green dress robes which fit around her curves nicely. She was a seventh year, by what Harry could tell.

"I just wanted to….."

"Cause that prat to buzz off," another girl, who looked like the other's twin, said, walking over towards other side. "You're far more craftier than people give you credit for…"

"You could have been in Slytherin," the first girl said.

"You were under the hat for a long time," the second girl said. "That only happens when the hat is debating with a student which house they should go into."

Harry didn't expect this conversation to go in this direction. These two attractive girls, twins by the looks of things, looked at him like they were hunting for fresh meat.

"You can tell us, Potter, we won't judge," she said.

"You know who I am….."

"You'd have to be living underneath a rock not to know who Harry Potter is," she said. "Or at least hit over the head with one."

"Yes, I figured you'd know who I am," Harry said. "But, I don't have an idea who you two girls are."

"Well, this could be a problem," one of the girls said. "My name's Hestia Carrow….."

"And I'm Flora Carrow," the second girl said. "And….we're Slytherins, seventh year."

Harry relaxed a little bit. None of Malfoy's gang of douchebags cut the mustard at the Slug Club meeting, and from what Harry saw, Malfoy looked pretty butthurt about the entire mess.

"So, were you almost sorted into Slytherin?" Hestia asked.

"Or somewhere else?" Flora asked. She received one of those looks from her sister. "He doesn't have to be an almost Slytherin, he could be a Ravneclaw…or a Hufflepuff….."

"Harry Potter, a Hufflepuff, perish the thought," Hestia said. "Granted, there's nothing really wrong….."

"Hard workers in Hufflepuff, a bit too loyal for their own good," Flora said.

Harry cleared his throat at both of the girls. They turned towards him with indetical smiles on their face.

"You really want to know if I was almost in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"We do," Hestia said, looking at him. She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned forward, to give her a look at her cleavage. Harry noticed she was a bit more well-endowed than her sister.

"So, could you tell us, please?" Flora asked.

"We'll….do anything if you tell us," Hestia said.

"Really, anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes, anything," Flora said, pressing on the one side of Harry.

"We just want to know," Hestia said. "We've waited for six years to get you alone to ask you….because…..well we just want to know."

Her breasts pressed against Harry's shoulder. He noticed the two twins started to slowly edge him out of the side of the room.

"The Hat wanted me to be in Slytherin, but I chose to be in Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Why would….one of Dumbledore's stooges got to you ,didn't he?" Flora asked.

"Harry Potter has to be the leader of the light, so he has to be in the house of the light," Hestia said.

"Even though Gryffindor has had a few dark witches and wizards," Flora said, with a sigh.

"Well, I was under the impression everything from Slytherin was evil," Harry said. "I was eleven…the world was a lot more simpler back then."

"To be fair, Malfoy and his crew doesn't exactly help with our public image," Hestia said. "You met him, didn't you?"

"Yes, on the train," Harry said.

Hestia and Flora positioned themselves on Harry's arms on either side and walked him over to the office.

"And by being in Gryffindor, there was a huge part of your magical education which was severely lacking," Flora said. "I'm surprised someone didn't jump you and pull you into your closet the first day you were here still….."

"I don't think no one could get close to me," Harry said.

Hestia, Flora, and Harry made their way to an empty classroom.

"Look, Harry, mind if I call you Harry?" Hestia asked.

"No problem," Harry said.

"There are a lot of people who were curious about you, when you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Hestia said. "There was something special inside of you…..and…you never got a chance to fulfill it yet, have you?"

Hestia slid off her robes to reveal she wore a white blouse with a couple of buttons undone. A green lace bra could be seen on the other side of the blouse. Her short skirt showed a nice and dazzling set of legs.

Flora slid off her robe as well, revealing similar attire towards him.

"Things could have been different," Hestia said. "But….ever since our third year, we've been mourning a missed opportunity."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Remember during the dueling club, where it came out you were a Parseltongue?" Flora asked.

Harry paused for a second, and nodded. He did wish this little tidbit hadn't made its way out into the open, but what was done was done.

"A lot of people don't realize the skills a Parseltongue has to please a woman," Hestia said, with a smile when she looked at Harry. "And we could have helped educate you…."

"Although there was a line of Slytherin upper year females far as the eye could see," Flora said. "They built a shrine towards you and hoped one day they could get ahold of you."

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked.

"Snape was furious when he saw it and demanded we take it down," Hestia said. "He didn't want you to get an inflated head."

"But, it's what we Slytherins wanted," Flora said. "We want you to get an inflated head….we want you see…if the rumors are true."

"The talent in the Slytherin house is lacking," Hestia said. "We wanted to catch you before you left Hogwarts….succeed where all of the girls above us failed."

"So, you wanted to drag me into a classroom and seduce me?" Harry asked.

"Very good, Harry," Hestia said, with a smile. "Will you let the naughty little snakes play?"

She looked at him with a saucy little smile on his face. Harry reached around and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled the older girl into him and found her lips with an extremely passionate kiss.

Hestia closed her eyes and allowed him to explore the inside of her mouth. He was a bit tentative at first, which showed her how ignorant the Gryffindors were about true power.

 _'Oh well, you snooze they lose.'_

Harry reached around and cupped Hestia's arse daringly through her skirt. He ran his hand over her.

"Don't let my sister have all of the fun, Harry."

Flora nudged Hestia out of the way and she threw herself onto him with a kiss. Her lips suckled his, before Flora started to plant a series of kisses down the side of his neck.

Both Carrow sisters worked Harry's robes off to reveal his school uniform.

"I think someone is exciting to play," Flora said, rubbing Harry's package.

"Are you just going to play with it, or are you going to suck it?" Harry asked.

Hestia helped her sister remove Harry's trousers and pull down his underwear. Both sisters looked on in numb shock, drool forming on their chins when they looked at his cock.

"You're such a big boy, Harry Potter," Hestia said. "I need to have you in my mouth."

Hestia and Flora started to lick Harry's cock on either side. Both twins slurped and suckled on the side of Harry's manhood.

"You better suck my cock, suck it like you've always wanted to suck it."

Hestia wrapped her plump lips around his head and started to tease it with a small suck. She ran her fingers down his manhood further, teasing the length.

Harry allowed himself to be submerged in pleasure when Hestia leaned forward to wrap her hot lips around his massive tool. The hot seventh year Slytherin brought herself down onto Harry, worshipping her new god with her throat.

Flora leaned down and caressed Harry's balls.

"He's going to pack a huge punch too," Flora said, giving Harry's balls a firm squeeze. "Hope you can handle all that cum in your mouth, Hestia."

Flora made sure Harry's eyes were on her. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her perky breasts in a top. They weren't as large as her sisters, but they were still quite nice. Harry's eyes traveled down her trim stomach.

Hestia ensured all the attention was on her. She brought her mouth down onto Harry's thick rod, suckling him hard. She rubbed his thighs and caressed his balls.

Harry grabbed onto the back of Hestia's head to steady her. The seventeen year old girl's nose brushed against his pubic bone which caused him to twitch forward. His balls ached with the need for release.

"Damn, woman," Harry said.

Hestia redoubled her efforts to get his big cock to cum in his mouth. Flora joined in on the fun, kissing her sister on the mouth and dragging her tongue down on his manhood.

Harry's balls ached with the need for release. After a couple more minutes of intense sucking, he achieved his climax. He fired his into Hestia's mouth, shooting his thick seed into her mouth.

The seventh year Slytherin tipped back her head to drain his seed into her mouth. Hestia pulled back and showed Flora Harry's seed on her tongue.

"I want some of it," Flora said, pouting.

Hestia smiled with an evil grin on her face and grabbed Flora around the face. She gave her sister an extremely passionate kiss, her tongue crashing into Flora's mouth.

The moment Flora tasted some of Harry's seed, Hestia climbed up onto the desk. She slid off her panties and tossed them at Harry. Harry caught them to get a hint of arousal.

"Harry, please, eat my horny little pussy," Hestia said. "It wants you….and I know you're hungry for it."

Harry walked forward, instinct driving him. The scenet of the horny older girl drove him mad.

Hestia gushed with anticipation when Harry's face came closer towards her cunt. Soon she would get the fabled talents of a Parseltongue.

Harry's lips pressed against her nether lips. The sorcerer's mouth wrapped around it and suckled them, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Hestia wanted even more, but he teased her.

 _'Damn, he's not going for the main event straight away.'_

Hestia's walls dripped with pleasure and anticipation. Harry hovered over the edge of her pussy, and slowly teased her with a few strokes.

Flora kept a close watch on her sister's face, while casually diddling herself. The more pleasure which spread over Hestia's face, the more Flora enjoyed watching. Harry dive between her sister's legs and slowly nibbling the area between her thighs.

Hestia closed her eyes to really enjoy the pleasure of what Harry was doing her. He only briefly teased the entrance to her lips.

"Use…use your tongue!" Hestia said, breathing heavily in pleasure.

Harry smiled when he trailed his tongue over the inside of her opening. He tempted her a little bit. The delicious juices trickling down between her legs prompted Harry to keep up with what he was doing. Every time he pushed into her body, Hestia's body responded to the swift strokes he caused.

With a blink of the eye, Harry moved in for the kill. He used his tongue inside her, tracing the letters of the alphabet inside her pussy with a vibrating motion.

"MORGANA'S CUNT!"

Hestia experienced sparks of energy flowing between her legs. Her hips lifted up to meet Harry's tongue. His extremely able tongue delved into her pussy.

"Damn, Flora…oh god…he's everything I've ever wanted…he's everything they…they say he could be!" Hestia managed, before she succumbed to the lust.

Harry's strong and well trained hands started to caress the insides of her thighs. Hestia lifted her hips up and sent a flood of juices towards Harry's mouth. He lapped it all up with is tongue, his vibrations increasing in her. The pleasurable sensations caused Hestia to start breathing up and down.

"Oh, Harry!" Flora called, putting herself on the desk. She leaned back and opened her thighs. "Do you want some of this?"

Harry stepped over and kissed Flora on her lips, allowing her to taste her sister's juices. Harry slowly kissed down her body and started to tease her. His heightened senses picked up more of her pussy juices when he edged closer between her legs.

The sorcerer parted her thighs and pushed his finger between her legs to tease it.

Flora's hips rolled up to meet Harry's tongue when he probed her insides. He kept licking her pussy. Each swipe of the tongue drove her even more insane with pleasurable sensations.

Harry knew where he had her and started to head in for the kill. His tongue dove between her sweet lips. The older Slytherin girl experienced a rush of lust in her body when her pussy exploded into pleasure.

' _Oh god, he's not letting up,'_ Flora thought, lifting her hips up closer towards him. _'This is so…fucking good…he's really fucking amazing.'_

Harry smiled when dove his tongue into her. Another orgasm filled Flora's body and caused her to shake all over. Harry pulled up from her, her juices dripping from her face.

"We need to be fucked, badly," Hestia said, throwing her arms around Harry and pushing her breasts against him. "Please, Harry, would you fuck both of us?"

"I'll fuck you so hard you'll never want to be fucked by anyone again," Harry said, squeezing her ass which caused her to moan. Harry pushed Hestia down on the desk next to her recovering sister.

Harry ran his hands over every supple curve of the older girl, worshipping her body. His fingers traveled all down her body. The girl lifted her hips up in an attempt to bring Harry's manhood inside her. Harry swooped down and stopped her from doing so.

"Patience," Harry said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

Hestia whined she didn't want to wait, she waited a long time to be made into the sex slave of this powerful wizard. Her hips rose up towards the god before her.

Harry slid his manhood into her body. The moment he touched her insides with his cock, the swift thrusts reduced Hestia to butter. The seventh-year Slytherin watched his throbbing cock push inside her.

"I can't believe it's inside me," Hestia said.

"Only half of it is," Harry said.

"Fuck, this, give me all of it!" Hestia yelled.

Harry smiled and positioned himself above her for leverage. He lifted almost all the way out of her and slammed into her body with a hard thrust. Hestia's eyes closed as his manhood started to stretch her pussy, pushing all the way into her.

"I thought you said you wanted it all," Harry said.

For as much as it hurts, Harry's throbbing manhood inflamed her pussy and wanted it even more. Harry pushed into her and bucked his hips into her.

"Yes, I want it, I want fucking everything!" Hestia yelled. "Take your big fat cock and wreck my tight pussy!"

Harry decided to give her everything she asked for. He marveled at how tight and wet her pussy was. Harry plowed her body with a large thrust into her body which spread her thighs apart. Each thrust caused Hestia to lift her hips up and moan.

"Take me, I'm nothing but your naughty little whore!" Hestia yelled

"I did charm your pussy with your language," Harry said.

Harry smiled and started to drill her pussy with a few thrusts. He kept drilling her tight little cunt with each thrusts.

Flora decided to give Hestia's mouth something constructive to do. The Carrow sister rubbed her pussy over her twin's mouth. Getting the hint, Hestia worked her tongue into Flora's pussy.

"Yes, sis, you know what I like!" Flora yelled, with Hestia slurping her.

Harry grabbed onto Hestia's breasts and squeezed them. The moaning, despite buried underneath Flora's pussy, was hard to ignore. Harry picked up the pace and kept plowing into Hestia's tight pussy.

"Look Harry, she likes it, oh yes, she likes it!" Flora yelled, riding her sister's pretty face. "She's nothing but a dirty little snake."

"You're one too," Harry said, reaching forward to touch Flora's perky breasts. "You're the dirty little snake who likes her sister eating her sweet little pussy!"

"Yes, oh, Morgana, yes!"

Flora kept bucking her hips up and down her sister's face. She wanted to achieve a wonderful climax with her.

Hestia could feel dazed. Harry's manhood kept burying into her and stimulating her entire body with each thrust. Her body heated up. She wanted his cum inside her so bad, she could taste it.

Harry sensed his partner's pussy tense up around him. He eased her over to an orgasm. She came a couple of times already, but she hadn't really cum. Harry pushed his hands on her breasts and tensed them around her tits. A few long thrusts caused her wet pussy to twitch around him.

"Getting close," Harry said.

Hestia realized her body had never been pleasured with anything this amazing. His cock hit the right spot and it was a domino effect of pleasure spilling through her body. Her loins sized up with pleasure. Harry held onto her hips and pushed into her with another long thrust deep into her hot depths.

Flora closed her eyes, her sister's hot mouth brought her to pleasure. She kept riding Hestia's face. The sister's eyes opened and watched Harry's cock twitch inside her sister's pussy. She followed the progress of his cock inside her.

"Don't worry, you're next."

Flora heated up with anticipation, she could hardly wait. She occupied herself with Harry plunging his thick manhood into Hestia's stretched out cunt.

"Get ready, here it comes."

Hestia's pussy tightened around Harry's probing rod. The powerful young man lifted up almost all the way out of her and sank down into her overheated pussy. Each thrust brought an increased amount of pleasure into her heated loins.

She wanted this so bad, she wanted this worse than bad.

Flora grinded herself on her sister's face and enjoyed the attention Hestia's mouth gave her. The Slytherin started to drive her hand on her sister's face, closing her eyes. She experienced pure bliss in her face.

Hestia clenched Harry's walls.

"Go ahead honey, cum, cum for me," Harry said. His fingers tempted and toyed with her body. Her gushing center rose up to grab his cock deep inside her depths.

Hestia lost herself to the pleasure and furiously started to milk Harry for all of his seed. The young woman pumped her walls around him to allow his thick seed to spill into her body.

Harry grunted when he unleashed the contents of his balls into her pussy. It gushed while Harry planted load after load of seed into her body.

Flora smiled, yanking herself off of her sister's face.

"Sister, you're leaking," Flora said.

"Why don't you be a good sister, and clean her up?" Harry asked.

Flora scooted her body all over Hestia's. Her breasts pressed against Hestia's larger ones. The Slytherin vixen's lips pressed against Hestia's with a really heated kiss, which grew more intense the more she pushed her lips against Hestia's.

Hestia moaned under Flora's able assault. She could sense her lips rather closer.

"Looks like being eager runs in the family," Harry said, cupping Flora's pussy. "I have to sample the set after all."

His fingers caressed her womanhood which turned Flora into a gushing mess. She managed to keep her mind on the prize between Hestia's thighs.

Harry smiled and teased Flora a little bit more. He kept working his hands between her thighs and started to rub her pussy lips to make sure she was nice and moist.

The moment Harry stopped rubbing, Flora moaned at a loss. Her moan had been stopped with Harry keeping his throbbing manhood against her dripping hot pussy. He pushed his cock into Flora's eager depths, taking his entire length inside her tight sheath.

"So tight, and so fucking wonderful," Harry said.

Flora couldn't really say anything due to the fact her mouth was occupied by her sister's pussy. Hestia prompted her sister soldier on and keep licking her moist cunt.

"Now we're having some fun, aren't we?" Harry asked, leaning down to nibble on the back of Flora's neck.

Flora would have to agree to be honest. She marveled out how much he stretched her overtaxed pussy out. Each thrust was like receiving a new gift on Christmas morning, wonderful and exciting.

 _'He must be either experienced, or a natural.'_

Flora thought either possibility was wonderful. He kept touching her body.

"You're mine now," Harry said. "Every time you go to sleep, you're going to be thinking of me fucking you both."

"Oh, yes, we are," Hestia said, rubbing her breasts the moment to the lovely picture of Harry nailing her twin from behind. She watched his cum bloated balls hit Flora's thighs with a few long thrusts.

Flora agreed as well. Harry's hands tempted her breasts, her ass, and pretty much ran all over her body. Each caress lead up to an orgasm. He fucked her into her sister's pussy. Every moment she felt was extremely wonderful; Flora couldn't think of anything better than this sensation.

"Damn, you're fucking great," Harry said, pinching her nipples. He tweaked them a bit more. "I wonder if you're going to cum harder than your sister. Maybe you don't want this as much as her."

"She's a far bigger slut than I am," Hestia said.

Flora attempted to protest this slander had been stopped by a mouthful of her sister's sweet pussy. Her dripping pussy convulsed and squeezed Harry's tool, working into Flora's center.

"Go ahead, cum," Harry said.

She obeyed his words. Her pussy clenched his rod.

"It's going to be my turn, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Hope you're ready."

After seeing the load Harry put in Hestia's pussy, Flora prepared herself for more cum than she could ever want in her life. Her hips pushed back, wanting it, and anticipating what would happen next.

Harry could feel the heat pumping from between her legs. He held onto her and sawed into her. Her walls expanded just enough, but contracted in an attempt to milk it.

"Mine."

Harry leaned in and nibbled on Flora's neck, marking her for his own.

"You came again, you really are a horny little snake."

"Yes, we're your horny little slutty snakes!" Hestia yelled. "You dirty fucking dark wizard, you enchanted us with your evil Parseltongue magic."

Harry grinned when he planted his thick rod inside Flora's wet womanhood. He kept pushing into her with a few rapid fire thrusts, at least until his balls could not take no more.

With one final thrust, Harry let Flora have the contents of his balls. Her cunt clenched and came to open the door for Harry spilling an immense amount of his thick seed into her body.

Flora's body heated up and she felt a charge of magical energy which could only come by being seeded by a powerful wizard. Several spills of hot seed shot into her body.

Harry pulled out, causing Flora to slump forward. He caught her with a smile on her face.

"So," Hestia said, with a grin on her face. "Same time, same place, next week?"

Harry smiled when he looked both of them.

* * *

 **End Snippet.**


	5. Briefing(Daphne and Andromeda)

**Briefing:**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass tapped her fingers on the edge of the table. The witch smiled, waiting for her partner to arrive. He had never been late for an appointment as of yet. She looked at the clock and realized there was still time for him to show up.

The twenty-one year old witch casually reclined on the desk. She clipped her hair back to avoid it going into her face. She dressed in a green and black set of elegant robes which stretched over her body. The robes only partially hid her abundant curves.

The door opened. Daphne smiled when she saw Harry Potter walk into the office.

"So, is everything in order?" Harry asked.

"I think we have a pretty slam dunk case here," Daphne said, putting the information down on the table. "I'm sure you're going to be happy to finally throw the book at Malfoy."

Harry took the information his partner acquired for him. He flipped through the information in the folder. The Boy-Who-Lived's expression grew more vibrant when he looked it over. The evidence all danced in front of him.

"We finally got him, we finally got the smut bastard," Harry said. "He won't be able to buy his way out of this one."

"No, given how much the Confederation frowns on trafficking," Daphne said. "We just follow the paper trail and bring them home."

Muggleborns disappeared underneath their nose. Some of them had been sold into slavery in other countries. Some might not have even made it this far. The potions Lucius sold and purchases were highly frowned upon and would net him some uncomfortable time even without the trafficking.

"This time, he's not going to be able to cry Imperius," Harry said.

For years, Harry and others wanted Lucius Malfoy to get put away for good. For the past year, Harry searched dead end after dead end. Some of Lucius's old contacts either went under ground or died underneath mysterious circumstances.

"If this is the sparking wand you think this is….."

"It is," Harry said.

Daphne's face cracked into a bright smile.

"Then, I'll copy this and said it off to Andromeda," Daphne said. "You know she'll be like a dog with a bone with this."

Harry smiled, Andromeda would be pleased for sure. He was rather pleased as well. The sorcerer closed in on Daphne, with a smile on his face.

"You've done excellent Daphne, I'm really proud of the work you've done."

Daphne tried not to seem too pleased with herself. Her head wouldn't be able to fit inside the room. She leaned over her desk and started to copy the necessary files. Daphne hoped Andromeda would appreciate the present she would send her.

"The Confederation will nail Malfoy's head to a pike," Daphne said, with a smile on her face. "If we can only get his spawn of a son on something too, we'd be rid of the bastards."

"Patience, Daphne," Harry said, turning her around. "Good things come to those who wait."

Daphne about ready opened her mouth to protest, what if she didn't want to wait. Harry never really gave her a chance to talk, on the account he pressed his lips onto her.

Harry smiled, his lips finding Daphne's with an extremely passionate and lustful kiss. Daphne closed her eyes, with Harry pushing his tongue into the depths of her mouth. She returned fire after being caught off guard for a moment.

Daphne had been backed into the desk. Harry slowly pulled away from her, slowing kissing the side of her neck and face, showing her he was in the mood for some fun.

"Here, seriously?" Daphne asked. Her loins grew hot at the thought of being fucked at work, and anyone walking in on her and Harry.

"Yes, Daphne, seriously," Harry said, undoing the clasp on her robes. "You've done a good job on this case, and you deserve to be rewarded."

Harry pulled Daphne's robes off. He revealed her wearing a nice button up green blouse which matched Harry's eyes. The first two blouses came undone to expose a nice little dose of Daphne's cleavage. Harry's eyes traced down to look at her hourglass figure, with her smooth stomach, curvy hips, and legs which stretched on for miles.

"Want to see a magic trick, Daphne?"

Harry pressed his mouth against Daphne's ear. He waved his hand which caused her panties to spring off her body. Harry ran his hand down, feeling her smooth cunt lips underneath his hands. He slowly eased his fingers between the wet folds, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Harry, mmm Harry!" Daphne yelled. One of Harry's fingers slipped inside her, followed by a second one. The woman grabbed onto the edge of her desk. "More….stretch out my cunt with your fingers!"

Harry worked a third finger inside of Daphne's pussy. He could see the look of pleasure dancing in her eyes. Harry toyed with her.

"You sure you weren't coming here to jump me when we were done?" Harry asked, running his fingers against her pussy lips. Daphne breathed heavily, feeling his right hand's fingers inside her, while his left hand massaged her inner thigh. "Because, you seem pretty pent up….and pretty horny."

"Yes, I hoped I would…fuck you today," Daphne said. "I need to cum….please."

"Patience."

Daphne almost growled, but Harry's talented fingers cut her off at the pass. He channeled a heavy amount of energy through her body.

The buttons on Daphne's blouse started to pop open. The tops of her large breasts spilled out. Large bust size was a key component for magical power among witches and Daphne had a nice set of knockers.

Harry smiled when he brought Daphne closer towards the edge. His fingers pushed into her womanly depths. Every time he reached into her, Daphne gave a whimpering moan of delight.

"I have you now," Harry said. "You're mine."

Harry withdrew the fingers from Daphne's cunt and caused her to collapse onto the desk. The powerful young man smiled and pulled down his pants.

Daphne drooled both on the higher and lower end of her lips. Harry's prick protruded outward. Her cunt almost tried to suck him into her.

"I think I'll take your nice tits first."

Harry pulled her bra out. Cool air rolled off of Daphne's nipples, causing them to harden in the air. Harry put his finger on one of her hard nipples and twisted it.

"You dirty girl, you like me playing with your tits, don't you?" Harry asked. "Are you sensitive right there?"

Harry continued to rub her right nipple between her fingers. He channeled the right amount of magic to fuel her flames while wanting her to get more. He leaned towards her, brushing his throbbing cock against her smooth belly.

Every time Harry's cock touched her in any way, Daphne almost lost her mind. She would like nothing better than to have his cock deep inside her body. Her hips bucked up for a moment.

Harry smiled, taking Daphne's breasts and wrapping them around his cock. He shoved his cock between her large breasts, slamming in between her gorgeous melons.

"Your tits were made for fucking, weren't they?" Harry asked. His large balls brushed against her chest. "Do you want me to cum all over your tits?"

"Mmm hmm!" Daphne moaned, leaning her head up so Harry's cock can touch her lips. She tasted the savory taste dripping off of his cock.

"Do you want me to cum all over your sexy pureblood face?" Harry asked, hammering her tits.

"Oh….ah…..YES!" Daphne yelled.

Harry squeezed her globes around his cock and pounded her. His hands clenched her breasts, channeling an immense amount of magic through them.

"Say it…explicitly," Harry said, exerting his dominance over the former Slytherin queen bee.

"Harry, I want you to fuck my tits, spray your thick seed all over my big breasts!" Daphne yelled. Her words were rewarded by Harry slamming into her. "I want you to take your big cock and spray your seed all over my fucking face….paint like I'm your high class whore. I want to be covered in your baby juices"

Harry held onto Daphne's breasts, working an even more steady pounding in between her glorious globes. The throbbing prick hit Daphne's chin when it slid out of her breasts. Any second now it would expel it's creamy delights in her face and all over her tits.

One final grunt caused Harry to expel his load onto Daphne's face and breasts. The heavy amount of cum caused Daphne's face and breasts to be coated completely in his seed. Harry pushed forward, emptying the contents of his balls onto her breasts and her ass.

Daphne closed her eyes, feeling the warm and delicious seed hitting her mouth. She licked her lips hungrily when Harry coated her face in his spunk.

A wicked grin crossed Daphne's face as she turned over. Harry smiled and walked behind her on the other side of her desk. He saw Daphne's heart shaped ass positioned up at him in the air. Her legs spread to expose her pussy lips.

"When you fuck me, I want the first thing anyone sees when they walk in to be my cum-soaked face," Daphne said.

The minx wiggled her ass which got Harry's motor running. He reached forward and cupped one of her tits, still sticky with his cum.

"Harry, fuck me," Daphne begged him. "Put your big cock inside my tight pussy, and wreck the shit out of me!"

Harry slipped his manhood into the cunt of the horny little snake. Her walls closed around him and encased his manhood. Despite all of the flaws with magic, powerful witches remained rather tight and horny. Her slick walls caressed his manhood when he spiked into her.

"You're hoping someone walks in, don't you?" Harry asked. "Because you can't get fucking off unless you give someone a show, can you?"

"No, honey, I can't," Daphne said, feeling his manhood slide into her body. "Pound me into jelly...wreck my pussy!"

Harry decided to go with her suggestion. He kept firing a series of hard thrusts inside Daphne's pussy. Each time he hit her insides, more screams came from her body. She really got off on the fact someone, anyone, might walk into the room and see Harry plowing her into the desk.

His cock hardened at the danger of the situation. He continued to fill the pussy of is kinky little minx.

"Oooh….I think I'm cumming!" Daphne yelled.

Her pussy tightened around Harry and squeezed him. His aching balls pushed against her. Harry paused for a second and continued to pound her.

"I wonder how many more times I can get you to cum," Harry said.

"Loads, hopefully," Daphne said, turning around to show Harry a sultry grin. The sweat and cum dripped from her face.

"Well, given I can get you to cum for doing this," Harry said, nibbling her on the side of her ear.

Daphne cursed when Harry tapped into her pleasures spots, prompting her pussy to start spilling their juices around her. He nibbled her right ear and the back of her neck, all spots which were really bloody sensitive and caused her to get horny. And Harry knew it and reduced her into jelly because of him.

"I think you're breaking aren't you," Harry said, holding onto her with a few thrusts.

"Yes, yes, I am," Daphne said to him. "Harder, please!"

Harry decided to give her everything she wanted with a few huge thrusts. The sorcerer picked up the pace, manipulate the energy around her. He shoved himself into the depths.

"You're going to cum again, already?" Harry asked.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Harry chuckled at the sensation of her cunt squeezing him, desperately trying to milk him. He used his caresses to cause the tension of her body to heighten even more.

Daphne thought she would black out before Harry came inside her. Her strong resolve pushed her on. Even if she couldn't walk in the morning, the boost of power she received from her seed.

Her entire body became an instrument of pleasure for Harry. He shoved his way inside her dripping pussy.

"And again," Harry said.

Daphne's walls tensed around Harry and released her juices. This time, Harry didn't let up on her. He made her sweat and made her orgasm extremely hard.

The door of their office opened up. This action didn't cause Harry to slow down, rather it caused him to speed up.

"Hello, Andi, I'll be finished in a little bit….if you needed to talk to me."

Andromeda Tonks stood in the back of the desk. The MILF witch watched Harry's cock perform its own magic. One minute it slid out of Daphne's pussy and the next minute it went into her pussy. The oldest Black sister started to remove her robes to reveal her elegant business attire underneath. Her D-Cup breasts strained against the cups of her bra and nipples poked out. Harry's actions caused her pussy to soak through both her panties and skirt.

The oldest Black sister tried to reconcile the fact she should have been the adult in this situation and reprimanded Harry and Daphne for their inappropriate behavior. She just couldn't find herself able to do such a thing.

Daphne's pussy got wetter at the thought of having an audience. The fact this audience was their boss, and she looked torn between giving them a stern lecture or jumping in made Daphne all the more excited.

The older of the two Greengrass sisters looked up and started to wiggle her tongue at Andromeda. Andromeda stared back at her with a look which stated "you kinky bitch."

Harry slapped Daphne on the ass and continued to pound her pussy. He made sure her full attention was on the fucking her gave her.

"Don't forget, I'm not done with your body," Harry said. He ran his hands up her abundant curves, stroking them all. "But, I'm about ready to cum."

Daphne's pussy twitched around Harry's thick cock. He pushed his manhood into her depths with a few more thrusts. He made sure she came before him.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Cum in me, please," Daphne said, biting down on her lip.

Harry held her shapely hips and plowed into her body. He kept plowing into her. Each time he spiked her body, Daphne wrapped around him, tugging and releasing him.

The end hit Harry in a flood. The contents of his heavy balls spilled into Daphne's center. He launched several large splatters of cum into her body.

Andromeda watched Harry drain his balls into Daphne's pussy so hard and so fast, the cum started to leak out of her womanhood. The woman lifted her hand up and started to cup her breast, but realized Harry locked eyes with her.

"Mr….Mr. Potter," Andromeda said. "I must say, your behavior is highly inappropriate."

Harry pulled his cock out Daphne's pussy which caused her to collapse on the desk. His cock still was half-hardened and Andromeda stepped closer.

"Oh, and would you mind reminding me of the appropriate behavior?" Harry asked.

He didn't move, but his cock grew in anticipation . Andromeda realized she lacked the aura of intimidation or authority with hardened nipples and a soaked skirt. The pureblood vixen's eyes locked on Harry's hard organ.

"It's inappropriate to leave a mess behind, Miss Greengrass, and Mr. Potter."

Andromeda cupped Harry's balls in her hand and moved her hand up to caress his manhood. She found herself surprised to see how thick his cock was. She couldn't even stretch her fingers around the head and it grew thicker on the way down.

The sexy hotter woman brought her mouth down onto the cock of a young man old enough to her son. Harry smiled when her hot mouth came down onto him. Andromeda bobbed her mouth up and down on his cock, taking all of him into her throat.

"Oh, this is appropriate, Barrister Tonks?" Harry asked. "Why don't you educate me on how proper workplace conduct really works?"

Andromeda responded by giving Harry an extremely sloppy blowjob. She used her mouth and tongue to fully stimulate Harry's member. Her hands rubbed his cum loaded balls, almost trying to eagerly get his cum into her mouth. The pureblood heiress stopped.

She released his cock from her mouth with a solid pop. She grabbed her wand and waved her hands. The oldest Black daughter dressed in an extremely lacy one piece lingerie set with her breasts spilling out of the top. Harry viewed her nipples poking out from behind the top.

"It's against workplace etiquette to tease your boss with cock…." Andromeda said, sliding her pussy against his hardened manhood. She slid the fabric back and positioned herself. "And not deliver."

Harry smiled when he could feel his cock press against her eager folds. She looked to be in heat, which made Harry wonder how long it had been for her.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in violation."

Harry held her hips down and pushed her onto his cock. The MILF stretched out onto his throbbing manhood. Andromeda held onto his shoulders and started to bring her hips down onto his massive manhood.

"Yes, you strapping young stud, give your boss your big cock!" Andromeda yelled, wiggling her hips down onto him. "I think you might be in for a raise."

"Oh, I'm giving you a raise alright," Harry said, thrusting into her. Her mature breasts spilled out for Harry to touch and squeeze.

Despite being on the North end of fifty, Andromeda kept in shape. She put many women in their thirties and even some women in twenties to shame. A huge part of it was the prowess of magic, but another huge part of it was her working out every day. Purebloods who didn't work out didn't understand how much it extended the already decent benefits magic gave her.

Speaking of being stretched out, Andromeda stretched out on Harry's thick cock. She brought her hips all the way down onto him, riding Harry.

Daphne could barely move after the rogering Harry gave her. This wasn't the first time she played a spectator to Harry fucking some other women, the fact he made their boss ride him was hotter.

Andromeda regressed from a sophisticated pureblood woman into a mewling woman spurned by lust. He kept running his hands down her.

"Touch me, and it'll drive me insane," Andromeda said, leaning her chest towards him.

Harry thought of something which could really cause her mind to be driven wild. He buried his face between her supple, mature melons. Harry bit and chewed on her breasts to leave a series of love bites on them.

Andromeda never had anyone attack her breasts with such a fury. She never knew she enjoyed having her breasts feasted upon until Harry actually did it. His hands exploring her body and thrusting into her.

"You're earning your keep, Mr. Potter," Andromeda said, rocking her hips down onto the hips of her younger lover. "With interest."

"And here I thought you loved me for my mind," Harry said.

"Best of both worlds."

Andromeda rode Harry's tool. Each time it spiked into her body, sensations not felt since the time she had sex for the very first time spread through her body.

Harry squeezed her tight rear to encourage Andromeda to keep riding up and down on him.

Daphne stroked her pussy. She figured Andromeda would look good with her face buried between Daphne's thighs while Harry took her into the desk.

' _Save something for the future, I guess.'_

Andromeda pushed her thighs around Harry and brought him into her. She rode him like the stallion he was; knowing soon even he would pop.

The first wave of many orgasms struck through Andromeda. The true nature of Harry's power caused her mind to be sent on a pleasure trip. Nothing else mattered other than riding this cock and satisfying her own pleasure. The MILF brought her hips down again as she impaled herself on him.

Harry squeezed her ass and pushed into her. His balls started to ache. Harry made sure to lead Andromeda over the edge one last time before he came.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Harry yelled, marveling at how her pussy milked the contents from his balls.

"No, you're better," Andromeda said, pushing her hips down onto him. His seed spilled into her. "I'm getting all of your fucking seed, Mr. Potter."

She tried to maintain control even though his cock enslaved her body with more pleasure than Andromeda felt in her life. Harry finished inside her body.

Andromeda pulled herself to her feet, barely able to stand up right. Her thighs most certainly felt the results of the heavy pounding. She looked from Harry to Daphne.

"I expect you my office first thing tomorrow morning….for further de-briefing."

* * *

 **End**


	6. MILF for Christmas(Lily Evans Potter)

**If you are offended by incest, I suggest you skip this chapter. You've been warned. **

**MILF Christmas:**

Snow fell down from the skies on December 24h. Seventeen year old Harry Potter watched the fields of Godric's Hallow outside of the Potter Residence get covered. The young man smiled and saw this year would be a white Christmas. Slowly turning around, Harry backed off from the window. He cleared up some of the books and clothing which littered the floor.

A soft knock on the door brought Harry's attention out of the cleaning. He slid the books onto the desk and turned his attention towards the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lily Potter stepped into the room. Harry looked up and watched his beautiful mother enter the room. She dressed in a nice green dress which her ample curves poured into. A slit cut down the right dress on one slid and showed her gorgeous legs off. The legs covered in red stockings. Lily wore a bow on the top of her head.

"Hey, Mum," Harry said. Lily threw her arms around him with a smile around her face and pressed her breasts against her son's muscular chest.

"Hello, Harry," Lily whispered in his ear. "I've been thinking…..do you want your Christmas present early?"

Harry raised his eyebrow at his mother. The redhead vixen smiled back at him with her fingers starting to trail down his chest.

"Sure, where is it?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here," Lily said, with a giggle to her voice. "Why don't you unwrap me, honey?"

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and leaned closer towards him. She planted her lips onto his with an extremely hungry kiss. Harry returned the kiss, holding his mother's head towards his. He smashed her lips into hers. Harry's tongue eagerly sought Lily's mouth.

The kiss had been returned with Lily shoving her tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry reached up and removed the bow from the top of her head. The bow fell down to the ground.

"Mmm, Harry, you know how to please Mummy," Lily breathed, with Harry's mouth wrapped around the side of her neck and suckling on it. "Why don't you unwrap your present?"

Harry grabbed the straps of the dress and pulled it down. He revealed a red transparent bra with green bows on it. Harry grew hardened at the sight of her hardened nipples through her top. Her large breasts threatened to burst out. Lily's toned tummy had been revealed and the dress pulled down to reveal the red lacy thong with a matching green bow on it.

"Mum, you're so fucking hot," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Lily said, running her fingers down his stomach and unbuckling his belt. "I see you have a present for me as well."

Lily worked Harry's trousers down towards his ankles and then his boxer shorts. Harry's thick cock sprang out towards Lily. Lily wrapped her hand around Harry's manhood.

"And it's just the size I wanted."

Harry shuddered with Lily teasing his swelled head with a few licks. Lily started to lick him around the head before bringing him and down his throbbing cock.

Lily smiled as she tasted her son's beautiful cock. The wrongness of the act really turned on her. She brushed her tongue against Harry's slit and then run her tongue all the way around Harry's thick manhood. Lily reached over and squeezed Harry's balls, before her hand grabbed his ass.

"Damn, Mum, you're so fucking kinky!" Harry yelled.

Lily grinned when she gripped onto Harry's ass and kept sucking her son's monster cock. The redhead MILF brought her throat down onto his throat. Her lips and throat kept suckling his manhood and pumped his length all the way down inside her.

Harry leaned back against the wall, grabbing one hand across the back of his mother's head. The lewd sounds she made caused Harry to pump her into her head.

"I'm going to cum," Harry warned her.

Lily didn't back off, wrapping her hand around him and started to stroke his balls, milking him for everything he was worth. The sultry redhead kept suckling his manhood bouncing up and down and taking his complete length into her.

The cream flowed from Harry's balls down Lily's throat. Lily suckled her son's manhood and started to suck him all the way down. She milked his cum.

"Mmm, Mummy's so glad she tasted your milk," Lily said, giving her son's cock a loving squeeze and she started to kiss the side of his neck. "Why don't you return the favor and unwrap the rest of your present?"

Harry unsnapped Lily's bra to free her large breasts. Her nipples bulged out into the picture. Harry reached underneath her breasts and squeezed her funbags causing her to moan. He guided Lily back to the bed and kissed her breasts and then her cleavage, before working down.

Lily gasped and breathed underneath her son's efforts. Harry reached between Lily's thighs and squeezed her. He lifted Lily's sexy leg up and started to pepper her right leg with kisses. He moved over to the leg and did the same. His nose only brushed against her clit for a little bit and teased her womanhood.

"Not nice to tease your Mum," Lily said.

Harry bit down through her panties which caused Lily to moan. The sorcerer teased his mother's pussy through her panties. He removed the panties and revealed her swollen pussy lips. Harry decided to kiss them.

Each kiss caused Lily's hips to jump up and want even more. Harry reached and started to rub her clit as well. The hyper stimulation of pleasure.

"Feed me."

Lily spread her legs and Harry pushed his face between her legs. Lily gasped when Harry went down on her. He was always such a good pussy eater.

"Make sure to finish all of Mummy's honey," Lily said, with her hands placed on the back of Harry's head in encouragement.

Harry went down on his mother like a good son. Lily's moans inspired Harry to go deeper down into her. Her legs spread and his tongue extended to kiss her ovaries.

"You're making Mummy cum so much," Lily breathed. "Make me cum over your handsome face. Oh my big boy knows how to make his mother cum!"

Harry drove his tongue into her even more. He started to trace patterns in her pussy which did the trick. Lily thrashed her hips up to allow the cream to start flowing out.

Lily collapsed down on the bed and looked up smiling. Harry's face was covered with her juices and the thought just made her horny. She played with her pussy before rolling over onto her hands and knees.

"Harry, Mummy needs a big manly cock in your sticky little twat," Lily said, with a smile on her face. "Do you think you could be a good boy and help you?"

"Yes, Mum, you know I'm a very good boy."

Harry pushed his cock into his mother's soaking wet pussy. There's no place like home and Harry pushed his manhood into the depths of Lily's womanhood. Her warm pussy pumped around him. Harry could not get enough of his mother's pussy and had to keep fucking her hard.

Lily closed her eyes and experienced everything she ever wanted in a man in her son. His heavy balls slapped against her thighs and Harry crammed his cock into her womanhood hard. Every single inch of his prick drove into Lily.

"Give me all your cock, love," Lily breathed, grabbing onto the sheets. Sweat rolled down her face.

Her son's big meaty cock pierced her womanhood hard. Lily slowly experienced the rush down her body. Things grew even more intense the moment where he gripped her breasts and squeezed them.

His muscular chest pressed against Lily's back when Harry drove in towards her. His cock pumped into her pussy. Harry reached around and played with her breasts. The moment he touched his mother's nipples, she squealed out in pleasure.

"I bet you like your baby boy rubbing your breasts," Harry said. "They're so big, I need to have them."

"They're yours, baby, yours!" Lily moaned. "Fuck me with your mighty staff, Harry. Split Mummy open! Make her cream all over your big manly cock!"

Harry continued to squeeze Lily's right breast with one hand before sending a jolt of energy through her body. Lily's pussy clamped down on Harry to milk his rod with a few thrusts.

Lily's body convulsed around Harry's cock. She wanted to suck his rod deeper and deeper into her until he spilled all of his baby batter into her womb. Lily's pussy clenched at the thought of the naughtiness of her son knocking her up, especially on Christmas Eve.

"You're such a kinky little mix, taking your son's cock," Harry growled. He marked Lily on the side of his neck.

"Yes, I want all of your cock!" Lily moaned. "And I want you to fucking blow your load in me. I want you to put your load in my pussy. All of it, all of your thick cum! Put a bun in my oven! Knock me up with your baby!"

Harry's balls twitched at how outrageously his mother spoke.

"You want it baby, give me your cum," Lily said, working her muscles around him to milk him. "Impregnate me, Harry….any child of ours will be so fucking powerful!"

Harry speared into his mother from behind.

"You want it, don't you?" Harry asked. "You want me to impregnate you…you kinky little slut. You want to have a taboo baby by your own son?"

"Oh, it's so hot…watching my breasts fucking swell knowing we've made something wonderful," Lily said. "I love you Harry…let me show you how. Give me a little girl Christmas, Harry!"

Harry groaned and lost his load inside his mother's pussy. He fired his load inside Lily's pussy. Each burst of his cum fired inside his mother's pussy.

Lily spread her legs to ensure his cum coated the insides of her womb. His viral seed spilled inside her fertile womb. Lily sighed in content.

Harry pulled out of her. Lily turned around and grabbed his cock, playing with his head when she talked to him.

"Your mother's a horny bitch when she's ovulating, isn't she?" Lily asked, turning around, rubbing her tummy. She pressed her arms around Harry. "But….I'm still in the prime of my child bearing years….and you're a powerful wizard….who demands several children….likely daughters."

Lily smiled when she stroked her son's cock hard. She reached over towards the table and found her wand around her clothes.

"I want to give you your first," Lily said, smiling, running her finger against his head. "But, I still want to have some more fun."

Lily took her wand and tapped it to Harry's cock.

"What was that, Mum?" Harry asked, feeling his cock expand and stretch. The sensation of her hand on his cock caused Harry to nearly lose his mind from the pleasure.

"Something to make you feel really good," Lily said. She tapped her wand on her. "And something to make me feel really good."

Lily's breasts swelled a couple of cup sizes for Harry. He watched and Lily pushed Harry back onto the bed. The foxy redhead straddled Harry and ran her pussy lips over Harry's newly sensitive cock. Each sensation brought pure bliss into Harry's mind.

"Harry, suck my breasts, please," Lily said.

Her large globes jutted out. Her nipples stuck out for Harry. Harry leaned his face between her large funbags and captured one of the nipples. He was surprised by a taste in his mouth.

"Harry, good boy, only the best of Mummy's milk for my big boy," Lily said, stroking Harry's tool when Harry sucked her breasts.

Harry eagerly sucked his mother's lactating breasts. He dug his nails into Lily's back and buried his face between her breasts. He startled to suckle and squeezed her breasts.

Lily rose up on his lap and started to tease herself with the prospect of his cock. The charm might have added a couple of extra inches to Harry's generous length. The MILF's cunt moistened at the thought of having him inside her.

Harry buckled his hips up when his mother's warm pussy drove down onto him. She spread her legs and brought his thick, throbbing cock inside her.

"Ride me, Mum," Harry said. He squeezed her breasts and touched them. "Fuck my balls dry, you slutty pregnant MILF."

Lily was about ready to say it wasn't one hundred percent certain Harry knocked her up. After this round, she might be. His hands and mouth mauling her overly sensitive and large breasts removed any sense of coherence.

The warm pussy of his mother wrapped around Harry's throbbing tool. She bounced higher into the air and brought her hips down onto him. The base of her pussy slid around his balls dripping her juices onto him.

Lily bucked her hips down riding Harry like a stallion. Sweat rolled over her body. Her hair draped over her face and her body gave a glow like a particularly naughty angel on top of a Christmas tree. Only instead of the tree, she perched on Harry's cock.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry said, squeezing her milk bags. Lily gasped and milk leaked out. "I'm going to make sure your so full of my cum, you're going to have twin girls!"

Lily's cunt dripped onto him. Harry touched her hyper-sensitive G-spot. Lily rocked her head back with a moan when she kept pushing her hips up and down onto him.

"Time for you to cum now," Harry said. He squeezed Lily's breasts. "And I'm going to make you cum by squeezing your big milky tits."

Harry sucked more milk from her breasts. Lily pushed her nipple into Harry's mouth when his cock buried deep inside her. The siren's hand wrapped around him.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed. "You're….making…..Mummy….gush!"

Lily's pussy released a flood around Harry's thick tool. She lubricated his pole and brought herself down onto him. He kept working over her breasts.

Harry's balls ached with one of the biggest loads he ever felt. Lily's hot walls rubbed his cock over and started to build up more cum.

"Don't worry, you'll get your release in time," Lily said, panting when she bounced down on Harry's cock. "And it's going to feel sooo good!"

She punctuated those last few words with an orgasmic shriek with Harry pushing his thumb into her rear. He stimulated Lily's sensitive ass even more.

More cum bubbled into Harry's balls. At least five orgasms worth of release stored in his heavy balls. Lily brought her ass down onto his balls when she fucked him. It didn't make things any better.

"Damn, Mum, you're so fucking naughty," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm a naughty slut!" Lily yelled. "Taking my son's cock for Christmas, craving his cum, wanting to be knocked up until I'm knocked out with his babies."

The MILF buried Harry's face between her tits. Warm heaven covered Harry's face. He drank the milk from his mother's bulging breasts.

"When am I going to cum," Harry said, pumping his cock into his mother's over heated pussy.

"Soon, baby, soon," Lily said, going down onto him with a few more thrusts. "It's going to feel really good."

Harry closed his eyes, with Lily riding him like a prized bull. His thick cock spread in between her walls and the swell of cum in balls began to build. Lily's legs clamped around him when she milked him harder and harder.

"Soon," Lily said, pushing Harry back onto the bed. She smiled when he played with her ass and her breasts pressed against his chest. "Soon, baby."

"Mum, I'm going to bury so much cum in you," Harry said.

His hands massaged her legs. Lily gasped when she brought her slick walls down onto her son's probing prick. Her breasts were nice, but her legs and ass should never be neglected as well. Lily was a perfect ten, but there was only one man who could satisfy her. The man currently with his cock buried in her.

"Harry, it's time," Lily said. "Cum in your Mum!"

Lily bounced onto him, rubbing her legs against his waist to stimulate him even more. Her ass slapped against his swollen balls.

"Damn!" Harry groaned, holding onto his mother when he pushed into her.

His cock released like a cannon and caused Harry's entire world to be stimulated with even more pleasure. The seed spilled into her body. The sensation of Lily's warm, wet, pussy tightening around him and releasing him made things even more intense.

Lily rode him all the way through the orgasm. Most of his cum found its way inside her. She rode him all the way through the climax, squeezing his cock until it started pumping seed into her body. She received an orgasm or two on the way.

Both mother and son sighed at the mutual orgasms. Lily pulled her hyper sensitive pussy off of his tool and leaned back on the bed. She invited Harry to join her and she wrapped her arms around him. Harry's head rested in the valley between her breasts.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever, Mum," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, it is," Lily said, running her hands through her son's hair. "And we're not done yet."

Harry caught sight of the naughty look in the MILF vixen's eyes, and he wondered what else she had in mind.

 **End.**


	7. Truth or Dare(Lisa Turpin)

**Truth or Dare:**

* * *

Lisa Turpin could not believe she agreed to do this. It all started out innocent enough as a friendly game of truth or dare. Her and her dorm mates played. The magical bottle landed on her. She decided to go for "dare" Mandy decided to dare her to break into the room of one of the most prominent students in her year and drop off a pair of panties on his face while he was sleeping, without being caught.

Her roommates had some pretty perverted minds to be honest. Lisa could not break into the room of someone easy, no she had to break into the room of Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Emerald Eyed Enchanter, he had more than a few names Lisa knew off of the top of her head.

Lisa Turpin stepped forward. She wore a pair of glasses balanced on her beautiful face. Her chocolate brown curls hung over her head. She wore a nice blouse over her perky breasts. Her skirt spread across her shapely thighs. The stockings she wore covered legs which stretched out for miles.

' _Okay prove you're a Ravenclaw.'_

Lisa took out her wand and opened the door. She wondered what kind of security would be around this room. She noticed a couple of monitoring runes. Thanks to her talent in the art, Lisa froze them. They would start back up in less than two minutes which gave her just enough time.

It astonished her the security around Harry Potter's bed was some lax. Then again, the real security was around Hogwarts. Nothing really wrong went there.

Other than a troll being let in the school. And the Chamber of secrets being opened and four students being petrified. And Dementors storming the castle. And the entire mess with the Triwizard Tournament. Other than those relatively minor things, Hogwarts was perfectly safe.

Lisa stopped and looked at Harry who laid in his bed. She noticed he seemed to be having a very pleasant dream given the state he was in. The brainy girl stared at it, surveying him over her eyes.

She managed to reboot her brain enough to grab onto her panties. It couldn't be a pair of panties which she pulled out of the drawer. It had to be the pair she waved.

Lisa almost tripped in her haste to pull her panties off. She caught her balance with her hand resting on Harry's crotch.

' _Really?'_

Lisa slipped her panties all the way off. She decided to set them down gently on Harry's face and bolt towards the door.

The second Lisa did the deed, a strong hand grabbed her by the wrists. A pair of panties, damper than Lisa thought they were, laid on the face of a now suddenly awake Harry Potter.

Lisa Turpin wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Harry smiled when he woke up.

"I'm normally used to girls throwing their panties at me," Harry said. "But, they usually have the common courtesy to do so when I'm awake."

Lisa flushed at his casual words. He rose to his feet and looked towards her.

"There's…there's a good reason why I'm in your room, um, Harry," Lisa said, wondering what shade of red her face turned now.

"Well, I'm all ears," Harry said, rising to his feet.

Lisa almost squeaked feeling such a powerful young man closer to her. Her heart beat against her chest the closer Harry edged towards her.

"Myself and my doormats…we were playing Truth or Dare," Lisa said. "It was myself, Mandy, Padma, Su, and Morag….well I had been picked, and Mandy decided to send me into your room."

"And she told you to drop your panties on my sleeping face and run," Harry said.

"Mmm, hmm," Lisa said.

"Well, you made a mistake," Harry said. "You wasted too much time…and you're going to have to suffer the consequences because of it."

Lisa could feel his eyes lock onto hers. Fear spread through her mind as she wondered what Harry Potter could do to her. He fought a dragon without blinking. He fought a two hundred foot long snake. He ran Dementors off the grounds with a single Patronus.

She tried to squeeze her legs together to get some relief. Harry put his hands down on her hips.

"Please, Harry….I didn't mean….I know how…..how you must have problems with stupid fangirls sneaking in your room," Lisa said. "I'm not one of those….sure I think you're hot…but it doesn't mean I want to sneak in your room on purpose, you know."

"You think I'm hot?" Harry asked.

"Well, you're very good looking and any witch would be lucky to…be had…to have you!" Lisa yelled, going redder in the face.

Words, they failed her. Lisa wondered if she could make any more of a pig's ear out of this situation.

"I think this situation demands adequate payment," Harry said, with a smile leaning towards her. "And think a part of you hoped I'd wake up."

Harry reached towards her hand and rested it upon his crotch. Lisa couldn't believe the touch of his thick tool underneath her hand. It almost pushed out of his trousers to touch her hand.

"It didn't finish before you woke me up," Harry said. "What would you propose we do, Miss Turpin?"

Lisa managed to tap into her Ravenclaw spirit and attack this problem logically.

"I can try and suck it," Lisa offered.

"Five points from Ravenclaw."

Lisa's knees grew weak when she dropped to the ground. Her trembling hands hooked onto Harry's trousers and she pulled them from his body. The moment she pulled down his boxer shorts, she could see his thick, juicy, cock. It was the things legends were made of.

Chang really was an idiot to pine over Diggory over this. Oh well, her loss. Lisa took his cock in her hand, barely able to fit her fist around it. The sixteen year old brainy beauty gave him a few more tugs and strokes.

"Surely you aren't going to let your mouth go to waste?"

Lisa didn't want to do this. Her lips reached forward. It was almost like his cock grew to touch her lips sooner. Lisa pushed further and wrapped her lips around Harry's thick prick.

The moment his head touched her lips; Lisa lost her mind to the lust. Her lips wrapped around his cock. It took a moment for her throat to adjust to his thick tool spearing down it.

"Good girl, Lisa," Harry groaned.

Lisa smiled, bringing her lips and throat down onto Harry's manhood. She intended to give him the most pleasurable time she could. This was the first time she sucked a cock.

"Use your tongue a little bit more."

Lisa took Harry's advice and worked over his shaft with her tongue. She bobbed and suckled all over him, causing spittle to land on his cock.

Harry smiled. He would have to give her a passing grade on energy. Her technique could be fine-tuned, but the sheer determination to please made him very excited. The loud sloppy slurping sounds Lisa's mouth made when they wrapped around his cock made him ache.

"Suck it, my little Raven," Harry said.

Lisa didn't answer, on the account of having her mouth filled up with so much cock. She hummed when working him over. Lisa's nipples hardened a little bit more and her bare pussy dripped with more juices.

"Hope you enjoy your very first load," Harry said.

Lisa attempted her best to stay the course. She watched when Harry's prick pounded her tight mouth. He stretched out the back of her throat. The first taste it her tongue.

Unfortunately, for Lisa, she couldn't hold on for too long. Some of his cum hit her mouth, while other spurts of cum fired into her face. A particularly big glop hit her square in the right lens of her glasses. Some of them hit her cheek and her lips as well.

"Sorry," Lisa said.

She took off of her glasses. A naughty idea hit her head. She started to lick the dripping cum off of her glasses. Lisa locked eyes to Harry and watched his cock rise as she used her tongue to feast his cum off of her glasses. She placed them back on.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"You hot piece of ass," Harry said, squeezing her ass for emphasis. "I want you so badly."

"Not as badly as I want you," Lisa said. After the sucking, she wanted his throbbing meat inside her body. She almost choked for it.

Harry reached up and pulled her blouse off. The Boy-Who-Lived almost removed her bra in the process. Lisa's perky breasts spilled out. Her nipples hardened for it, tempting Harry. Harry reached over and cupped her breasts.

Lisa enjoyed the most powerful man in their world pawing at her breasts. Harry squeezed and caressed her breasts, running his hands all over her body. He touched her stomach and caressed the area between her legs to tease her even more.

"I just can't keep my hands off of you," Harry said.

"Please, I need….I need your hands on me, all over me."

Lisa's skirt rode up and exposed her cunt lips. She situated herself closer towards Harry's manhood. His manhood touched her lips and almost slid inside her.

"Say what you want, and I'll be there," Harry said.

"I want your cock in my body," Lisa said.

Harry obliged her request with style. He hoisted up Lisa by her hips and pushed her down onto his manhood. The more of his meat slid inside her, the wetter Lisa became.

Lisa looked at him with an adoring look behind her glasses. At first, she didn't know what to do with this cock inside her. This time, Lisa brought her hips down onto Harry's thick prick. Lisa decided to go for a ride and work her hips onto the meat.

Harry watched as she bounced more and more. The look of pleasure behind those glasses got Harry excited.

"Look how wet you are," Harry said, brushing his fingers over her nipples. "Your nipples, they feel like they can poke through glass."

Lisa wanted to take Harry's word for it. The only thing which stopped any further thought was Harry diving between her breasts and suckling them. Harry's talented mouth lavished her nipples with attention. Lisa thought she about died and went to heaven.

Harry enjoyed the sensations of her walls massaging him. Each time he pushed inside her, she hugged him with increasing passion. The little spurts of orgasms only fueled her towards a bigger one. Harry pushed his fingers behind her and kept her riding.

"Spread them as far as you can, baby," Harry said, cupping Lisa's breasts.

Lisa's eyes glazed over, but she nodded. The Ravenclaw brought her hips down onto Harry's thick tool. She wanted the full experience and even more.

"It's so big…it feels so good," Lisa said. "I bet the girls line up to polish your wand."

"Oh, and more," Harry said, cupping her sweet ass from behind to encourage Lisa to bring herself down onto him. "Time for you to feel what it's like to really cum."

Lisa assumed she already came and came hard. Harry did the best to destroy the assumptions. A rush of energy spread through the body of the Ravenclaw. Her glasses almost dangled off of her face when her head began bobbing. Harry caught the glasses and prevented them from falling off.

"This adds to your appeal," Harry said, shifting his cock into her. "Bet you didn't expect this to happen, did you?"

"NO!" Lisa yelled.

"Good thing you chose dare, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Lisa nodded feverishly. Another orgasm crossed her body when she bounced higher up into the air and came down on Harry's body. She could feel the young wizard's cum loaded balls press up against her thighs. She knew he grew closer, and Lisa knew she had to have it.

"You're going to make me wait for it, aren't you?"

Harry only responded with a soft and subtle biting on the side of her neck. This action caused Lisa to come undone.

She almost lost her balance. Harry shifted positions and had her pressed against the bed. The Chosen One straddled Lisa and started to pound her cunt with a few rapid fire thrusts prompting her to scream to the heavens.

"Oh, you haven't felt anything yet, have you?"

Lisa almost lost herself in Harry's rapid fire thrusts. The Chosen One worked his generous prick into her dripping, hungry, pussy. Lisa hung onto him, her back arching.

Harry decided to switch to another play, elevating her legs all the way up towards his shoulders. Lisa screamed when Harry pierced her womanhood. Each thrust caused her pussy to drip with hunger when his rod spiked into her womanhood. His hands caressed her legs to allow him to touch the beautiful skin on her legs.

Lisa whimpered every time he planted his thick manhood into her body. She thought this was the best consequences to a dare ever. She encouraged him to bury his rod into her body, and Harry answered her encouragement with every single step along the way.

"More one more time for good measure."

Harry pounded Lisa's damp pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts which caused her to be driven mad like a wild animal in heat. She didn't want this intense fucking to stop.

The Boy-Who-Lived marveled at her. Her glasses hung skew from face when Harry pounded her extremely hard from above. Her wet cunt milked his prick every step through towards the end. He knew she wanted it and Harry happily gave it to her.

"One more time," Lisa begged him.

Harry decided to oblige her words by thrusting his thick prick into her wet womanhood. Lisa twitched around him. He stuffed her completely full of his engorged prick.

"I wonder if you're becoming addicted," Harry said. The Chosen One started to caress and touch her. She mewled underneath Harry's talented hands. "Every time I do it, it's like magic."

In another time, Lisa would have groaned at the corny nature of what Harry said. Only this time, she couldn't do anything other than cum and cum hard. Every time Harry sank his prick into her body, she responded by contracting her walls around him to milk him.

Harry brought her to another mind-shattering orgasm. Feeling the heat rise form her body, Harry assaulted her with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He punished her pussy with a huge amount of deep thrusts.

"My turn," Harry said.

Lisa anticipated Harry's load to go inside her. He rose almost all the way out of her and slammed into Lisa's dripping pussy. Each time he planted his thick prick inside her body; Lisa's pussy stretched out even further. She waited for the final climax to happen.

One final thrust brought Lisa to a spectacular peak. Her hips bucked up to take his manhood into her womanly depths. The Ravenclaw witch saw an amazing amount of stars.

Harry finished inside her body. The thick, creamy, seed spilled into Lisa's body. He launched an immense load into her.

Each time Harry pumped into her, Lisa lost a little more of her. His cumming reduced her to a bucking, moaning, animal.

Everything eased to a stop as Harry pulled out of her. He smiled when he looked down at her body. Lisa smiled back, thinking she'd still feel Harry between her thighs for months to come.

"Yes, choosing dare was the right thing."

* * *

 **The End.**


	8. Fixing Leaks(Charlotte Granger)

_If there was ever blatantly shameless porn(to quote Kara Zor-El/Supergirl in Calendar Girls), this is most certainly a shameless example of shameless porn. I shamelessly admit it._

* * *

 **Fixing Leaks.**

Charlotte Granger tapped her fingers on the edge of the table and waited for the repairman to arrive. Her washing machine wasn't working as well as it should and she didn't know what went wrong with it. Given her ex-husband picked it out, it was likely a cheap piece of junk. She wanted to know whether or not it was beyond repair.

The woman tapped her fingers, before stopping. The dark haired vixen looked at the clock. Technically the repairman was not late. She was just impatient. The dark haired woman smiled.

Her chocolate brown locks draped down over her face. Her blue eyes shimmered brightly in the light of the sitting room area. She dressed in a bathroom which had been fastened over her large breasts. Her curvy body came down to a toned stomach with an ass which could stop traffic. Charlotte's legs stretched down for miles and a pair of high heel shoes covered her feet. Her toes painted with a coat of red nail polish. She started to lift her foot in and out. Her arches were perfect and elegant.

The door bang rang and Charlotte bounced up to her feet. The brunette stepped over towards the door and opened it up.

The mature woman smiled and saw the young man on the other end of the door. His handsome face greeted her with beautiful green eyes and unruly black hair.

"Hello, you must have been sent here to fix my washing machine," Charlotte said with a smile. She gave his body the once looking over. She drank in the eye candy with every rake of her eyes. "I'm Charlotte…Charlotte Granger, and you are….."

"Harry Potter," the young man said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Charlotte said. She turned around. "Why don't I show you where the washing machine is?"

"Lead the way," Harry said.

Charlotte led the way down the hallway. Harry followed her with a smile on his face. Her robe rode up a little bit with each step and gave Harry a hint of her lacy black panties.

' _So many of my house calls end with a bang'_

Charlotte smiled and readjusted her bathroom. She could feel Harry's eyes on her ass. So many men stared at her ass, she developed a sixth sense about it.

"It's right down here in the basement."

Charlotte walked down the stairs and clicked on the light. She walked over towards the washing machine and pointed it out.

"It's leaking all over the floor," Charlotte said. "My husband bought it, years ago….and this isn't the first time I had problems with it….the washing machine I mean."

Harry smiled when he looked at her.

"Of course," Harry said.

"I was wondering if I should trade in for a younger model, or try and live with it," Charlotte said. She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take a look at it, and see what you think."

Charlotte stepped back to allow Harry to work his magic. She could see his tight ass in his uniform and she smiled. She wondered if the front view was about as good as the back.

"Did your husband try and repair this before?" Harry asked.

"Ex-husband," Charlotte said. He ran off two years ago and she hadn't been too displeased to see the back of him. "And yes he did….he never the handiest."

"I can see it," Harry said, with a frown. "I can see what I can do, but I might be able to buy you only another year or so. I'd trade in with a new model."

"Well, some things just can't be helped," Charlotte said.

She watched Harry get to work. Charlotte watched him work with a smile.

' _Nothing like seeing a man who knows what he's doing with his hands get down to work,'_ Charlotte thought. She smiled and slowly undid the sash on her robe in an absent minded manner.

His hands moved like magic and did a series of actions which Charlotte didn't really understand. She knew he knew what he was doing.

"So, I think I've got it fixed," Harry said. "At least for now."

Harry moved his way over and grabbed the laundry which was in the basket. He put it into the machine and started to wash them.

"It's the best it's run in years," Charlotte said. She smiled looking at him. "In fact, it's the best it's ever run. It's like magic."

Harry smiled in a knowing manner before he stepped closer towards the beautiful divorcee.

"It's more than fine," Harry said. He walked closer towards him with a grin locked onto his face. "I'm used to picking up the slack from husbands who just can't cut it."

"Oh, I bet you can," Charlotte said. "So, how much is this going to cost me?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "The company will send you a bill in the next few days, and….if you have any problems, you just call them."

"Oh, well, I think you deserve something a little extra for your effort," Charlotte said. She smiled when she walked against him. She backed him up against the wall. "You've done such a good job, you deserve a nice tip."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around him. The robe worked its way open as she rubbed up against the crotch of the handsome young man before him.

"It's been a long time since I've been with a man who could really handle a woman," Charlotte said. She leaned closer towards him.

Harry reached around and grabbed Charlotte by her ass. She squealed when he squeezed her ass. He smiled and leaned closer towards her.

"Oh, you want to be handled, do you?" Harry asked.

The two of them met face to face. Harry pressed his lips against Charlotte's with a forceful kiss. The beautiful older woman returned the kiss with hunger, shifting it into his mouth.

Charlotte leaned back and allowed the robe to drop to the ground. Her large breasts almost spilled out of a slightly transparent black bra. Her bountiful curves were on display for Harry. A wet spot came out from the other end of her lacey panties. A pair of sheer black stockings and a garter belt added to her. She rose up on the pair of high heels she wore as well.

"You're beautiful," Harry said.

"You're delicious as well," Charlotte said. She unzipped the edge of his uniform. "Let me tip you."

She revealed his muscular chest underneath the uniform. Charlotte placed her hands on his firm chest and started to massage it. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and she smiled.

Harry closed his eyes to allow Charlotte to run her hands all over his body. She rose up with a smile on her face, rubbing her sensual body all over his, worshipping him.

"Oh, isn't this a nice little surprise?"

Charlotte undid the bottom half of the uniform and pulled down the boxer shorts underneath. The breath had been knocked out of her body when she saw the throbbing veiny cock of the young man before her. She couldn't even wrap one hand around her.

"You're so big," Charlotte said.

"Bigger than your ex-husband?" Harry asked her.

"Yours is a masterpiece, his is a drunken doodle on a used napkin," Charlotte said. She smiled and could feel the thick cock throb.

The horny older woman leaned over and placed her tongue over his head. Charlotte covered his swollen head with her salvia. She worked over his base.

"You're so fucking good," Harry said.

Charlotte smiled and squeezed his thick balls. She could feel all of the cum which slowly began to build up for yours.

"Hope you can re-load these pretty quick after I'm done sucking you," Charlotte said.

The sexy minx sucked his swollen balls before making her way down to his thick tool. She popped his throbbing manhood into her warm and wet mouth. Her juicy lips wrapped around him and bobbed onto his sizeable manhood with hunger in her eyes.

"You're a really good cock sucker," Harry said. "You're going to take all of my cock into the back of her slutty throat!"

"Mmm," Charlotte moaned, taking him into the back of her throat.

Charlotte brought herself all the way down onto him. Her throat stretched out to bring him deep into her. Charlotte stayed the course.

The beautiful slurping sounds caused Harry's balls to throb. Charlotte reached around and squeezed his throbbing balls. She massaged his testicles.

"You're going to make me cum soon," Harry said.

Charlotte looked up at him, smiling when she rubbed his balls and sucked him off. The gorgeous woman brought her nose down onto his pelvic bone and inhaled his cock into her mouth.

Harry's muscles tightened and he spilled his load into the warm and waiting mouth of the woman he brought to her knees. He held onto her face and pushed himself into her mouth, sending his load into her.

Charlotte ruined her panties the moment the warm hot seed touched the back of her throat. She started to suck the seed from him, rubbing his balls.

A pop released him from her mouth. Charlotte rose up to her feet with a smile.

"You're delicious, love," Charlotte said. She turned around and walked over towards the washing machine.

Harry noticed Charlotte casually shoved her panties to the side. Her dripping wet cunt exposed itself to him. He reached over and placed his hands on the side of her waist.

"I must have mixed this leak," Harry said, pushing his finger into her dripping cunt from behind.

"Oh, my, it's dripping all over the floor," Charlotte said. She could feel him slip another finger into her pussy and a third finger. "Oh, that's the ticket right there."

Harry unclipped her bra strap with his free hand. Her large breasts spilled out of her top. Harry cupped her right tit in his hand and squeezed it.

"Oh, baby, more," Charlotte said.

Harry rubbed her pussy with one hand and played with her breasts with the other hand. The sexual moans given by the woman made Harry smiled. He leaned closer towards her and started to nibble on the back of her neck.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't we?" Harry asked. "This is what you wanted isn't it? This was what you hoped for when you answered the door, didn't you?"

"I don't….know what you're talking about," Charlotte breathed. Harry delved his fingers between her wonderful thighs.

"Oh, I think you do, dressing in the minimal amount of clothing possible when I answered the door," Harry said. "The washing machine doesn't the only thing needing to be fixed, was it?"

Harry pulled his fingers from her, denying her an orgasm. Charlotte breathed heavily and Harry smiled when he backed away from her.

"Yes, I was hoping they'd send a nice stud I could seduce and fuck," Charlotte admitted.

"I know you were," Harry said. "I'm sure you want more than my fingers in you. You want my cock drilling your slutty cunt, don't you?"

Charlotte nodded in response, and Harry spun her around. He pushed her back so she was pressed against the washing machine. Her thighs spread apart to reveal her delicious center which dripped towards him.

"You want me to be inside you, don't you?" Harry asked. He played with her nice tits.

"Oh, I love you playing with my big tits," Charlotte said. "Squeeze them, honey, suck on them…fuck me hard!"

Harry straddled her and rubbed his throbbing cock against her toned stomach. He eased his way down and teased her for a moment.

"I'm burning up," Charlotte said. His head touched her inner thighs but did not slip inside her. Charlotte tried to raise her hips up towards him, but Harry pinned her down. "Give me…give me your cock!"

Harry leaned in and wrapped his lips around her nipples. He bit down on it and caused her to moan. He squeezed her right tit while suckling on her left one.

The duel sensations bombarded Charlotte. His cock came preciously closer towards her hungry cunt. The young man almost touched her outer lips to enter inside her.

"Please!" Charlotte said. "Please, master….give me your cock."

"I'm your master, and you're my pet, aren't you?" Harry asked. He stroked her thighs with his hands and teased her a little bit more.

"Yes, sir, please, give me your big cock," Charlotte said. She lifted her hips up. "Fuck me against the washing machine."

Her large breasts squashed against Harry's muscular chest when the handsome younger man leaned down against her. His thick throbbing cock pushed against her.

"YES!" Charlotte yelled. She spread her thighs to allow his larger intruder inside her.

Harry grunted when Charlotte's hot heat wrapped around his thick manhood. She grabbed onto his ass and encouraged Harry to plow into her.

"You haven't been fucked for a really long time," Harry said. "Your pussy is so fucking tight."

"Oh, yes, it's tight," Charlotte said. She shifted her hips up towards him. Charlotte wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and held him in closer towards her. "Loosen it up a little bit baby."

"Oh, I'll make your cunt mine," Harry said. "I can feel how much you love me fucking your snug twat!"

Harry rubbed down her legs. Her soft skin pressed underneath his palm. He plowed deep into her body and almost came out of her before he pushed completely into her depths. He rose up and slammed himself into her.

Charlotte rocked her hips up towards him. The mature babe rose her hips up towards him. Her hips rolled up to bring him deeper into her. She could feel it, in her body. He brought her to an orgasm with the power of his cock. Charlotte gasped when he stuffed her full.

Harry leaned down and buried his face between her breasts. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him and held his head against her breast. His mouth and tongue lavished her, eating her.

"Love, you're so good," Charlotte said. "Mmm, oohhh….ah."

Her pussy flowed rather nicely. Harry kept rocking his hips back into her. Now her pussy moistened completely it allowed her to plow against her tight walls even more. Charlotte arched herself back to allow him to push into her. The head of his cock buried deep inside her body.

Harry relaxed himself to all her walls to contract around him. He could feel her insides. The heat touched him and he sought even more of it. He plunged into her.

"Enjoy cumming for a real cock?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, baby," Charlotte said. "Stuff my naughty twat with your big fat prick."

Harry smiled when he continued to play with her legs. He enjoyed how sexy her toned legs looked with the sheer stockings. He brought himself down onto her.

Charlotte gasped when her belly had been stuffed with his large cock. The signs of release crept up her body. He pushed himself into her.

"Cum."

One word whispered into her ear. Charlotte obeyed the words of this younger, forceful man. Her pussy twisted around him and kept launching her hot juices around him. Harry continued to push into her. He leaned down with each thrust and teased her nipples with her teeth.

"Master, please, cum inside me," Charlotte said.

He fucked her vigorously against the washing machine. Charlotte never could believe anything like this could happen in real life, but she couldn't have enough of it. She rose her hands up and dug herself into her.

"You're an animal, pet," Harry said.

"Yes, fuck me like one!" Charlotte yelled. "Bury your prick inside me and make sure everyone knows a hung stud drilled me! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!"

Harry rammed himself into her depths. Charlotte's heated core stretched around him. He pushed into her. The cunt stuffing actions brought the cum to the point of his balls.

"One more time," Harry said. He leaned towards her and bit onto the edge of her ear.

Charlotte thought she would lose it. She milked him with the hard thrusts. Again she saw stars and again Harry plowed into her. His cum heavy balls slapped against her thighs.

Her body shuddered to stop and Harry plowed inside her. He fucked her pussy raw, hammering her. Charlotte hung onto him, moaning, squeezing his bicep. Harry could feel himself be brought to the edge.

Her shriek brought another orgasm. Her walls clamped down onto him with Harry slamming into her body. His nerves fired with pleasure and the point of his cock launched into her body. The hot and warm seed spilled into her body. Harry held into her hips slamming deep into her womanly depths.

Charlotte shuddered with a stop with Harry emptying the contents of his balls into her body. She couldn't believe his balls held this much seed. He overflowed her and filled her body with so much cum.

Harry pulled away from her and surveyed the latest results. Charlotte smiled when she ran her fingers over her body. Her stomach rose and fell. She felt stuff full with his cum flowing from her.

"Well, at least it's structurally sound," Charlotte said. She tried to stagger to her feet with a smile. The bountiful brunette almost collapsed forward into Harry's arms.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, squeezing her ass when Charlotte pressed her breasts into his face. He squeezed her again which caused her to gasp. "Yes it is."

Charlotte's loins tingled and she wanted even more. The fact this stud was willing to give her everything she needed was music to her ears.

"Let's see how loud I can make you scream."

 **End.**

* * *

 _Just because she's been retired from ever appearing in my stories again, doesn't mean her mother should be punished. Don't ask, just don't ask. So, wild cards will be included rather soon, although there will still be Potter women exclusive chapters. Will the next chapter be one of those with a Potter woman, or a woman from another fandom? (I know, because the next chapter is already written).  
_


	9. Who Broke Who?(NarcissaBellatrix)

_I've decided to put what women will be featured next to the chapter titles. It kind of ruins the element of surprise, so sorry about that. You can feel free to skip past the bold type, and not ruin the surprise. I feel when the wild cards get figured in in future chapters, I'll need to put the character and the fandom they are from anyway. So if people want to research them before they go into the chapter, they can do so. Also, the list is growing on the blog. Nowhere near complete. Well, Marvel, DC, and Harry Potter are mostly complete, but the other lists...not as much.  
_

 _Anyway, I've babbled enough, and I doubt only half of you have listened to a word I said. Or read read with a word I said._

 **Who Broke Who?(Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and Narcissa Black-Malfoy from Harry Potter)  
**

* * *

Harry Potter reclined as much as he could against the dungeon walls of the Malfoy family dungeon. The Boy-Who-Lived found his wrists shackled to the wall. His legs had been spread apart on the wall. A few scratches and bruises covered his face.

Twelve Death Eaters it took to bring him down. Harry was certain he brought a handful of them down in the process and left many others with injuries to remember him by. The plan looked a bit better on paper, than it did actually playing out in practice. Harry deepened his smile. He was positive he could salvage this one.

The doors opened up and a refined woman descended down the stairs. Bellatrix Lestrange approached the steps, a scowl on her face. Her silky black hair shined in the dim light of the dungeons. Her soft and refined face returned to its full luster after being out of Azkaban for a few years. Her exotic violet eyes shined in the light. Her lips curled down, coated in dark lipstick, plump and perfect for all kinds of oral talents. Her robes stretched over her body, hiding a lot of what was underneath. Bellatrix dressed in a pair of fingerless black gloves with her nails painted black.

Harry believed she was rather well endowed indeed, thanks to her magical prowess. Bellatrix walked over towards him. The scowl on her face was quite fetching on her.

"Well, well, well, Potter, look what the cat dragged in," Bellatrix said.

"Hello, Bellatrix, how's my favorite psychopath?" Harry asked.

"Better than you are right now, I can tell you," Bellatrix said. She looked like a predatory who stalked her prey. "You've been a naughty little boy, Potter. Constantly meddling in the Dark Lord's schemes."

"My day's not complete unless I ruin Voldemort's," Harry said.

"You speak his name," Bellatrix said.

"Well, it's not his name, mainly some title he gifted himself," Harry said. "His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. His father was a common Muggle. His mother was barely above the level of a filthy squib."

Bellatrix's rage bubbled over to the service.

"And to think, only a select few know his name, his real name," Harry said. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed at her adversary. "But, perhaps you know. Perhaps you know Voldemort is the bastard son of a squib and a Muggle."

"It's lies Dumbledore has told you, Potter," Bellatrix said.

"Well, Dumbledore has lied many times, but…your master told me himself," Harry said. "I stared him in the eye when he admitted who his father was…nothing but a filthy Muggle. Useful in death, because his bones allowed your master to cling onto his pathetic existence called life."

"The Dark Lord is more powerful then you will ever be, Potter," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, you've tasted my power full on, haven't you?" Harry asked. "When I gave you the Cruciatus Curse in the Department of Mysteries. Remember Bellatrix."

"You didn't cause me pain," Bellatrix said. "I told you, Potter, you didn't mean it."

"Oh, naïve, Bella, I obviously didn't cause you pain," Harry said. "Magic is all about intent. I've performed the sister curse to the curse by pure accident, and….you were in desperate need of a change of panties, weren't you, Bella?"

Bellatrix returned fire with a glare of her own. He did cause her sexual stimulation, as if by accident. She tried to hide it underneath her demeanor, and thankfully the Dark Lord turned up and drew attention off of her.

"The mirror of pain is pleasure," Harry said. "I get it, you want to be a tough girl. And you can be dangerous…you're extremely bad, Bella. You're a naughty little vixen, who thinks she can have her way with the naïve Gryffindor."

Bellatrix locked eyes with him. She tried to show no fear.

"Deep down, you get off on it, you get off on the idea of submitting to a wizard who society things is beneath your standards," Harry said. "And deep down ,you know about Riddle. And you continue to throw yourself at him….but he doesn't want anything to do with you, does he?"

Bellatrix hated how close to home he struck her. She stepped towards Harry and placed her hands on either side of her face. The nails of the dark witch dug into Harry's face.

"Shut up, Potter."

The dark goddess moved her hips against Harry so she could press against him. She squashed her breasts against him when against the wall.

"You think you're so big, Potter?" Bellatrix asked. "You think you got the better of me."

"I did get the better of you, and I got the better of you now," Harry said. "The state of you tells me as such."

Bellatrix stepped back to cup her breasts. Her nipples hardened through the other side of her robes.

"And the moment I get out of here, I'm going to treat you like the whore you've always wanted to be," Harry said. "I'm going to make you scream my name, and you're going to have a new master."

"You think so, don't you, Potter?" Bellatrix asked. The Chosen One's eyes locked onto her with a smile and Bellatrix removed her hand from her breast to stare at him. "I'm going to break you. I've bet you've never experienced a real woman."

"Take your best shot, Trixie."

Bellatrix raised her wand and started to slice off Harry's robes. The tattered remains of his robes fell to the floor. She ripped his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. The scars covering his athletic upper body didn't detract from the experience. Bellatrix slowly ran her hands over the scars, tracing patterns on them.

"One would think you're getting into this," Harry said.

Bellatrix realized what she was doing and stopped.

"We'll see how tough the great Harry Potter is," Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix undid Harry's trousers and pulled them down. The only piece of clothing left to block her sight from the promise land was a pair of boxer shorts. She could see Harry's tent being pitched.

"Auntie Bella wants to play," Bellatrix said, squeezing his package in her hands. The dark witch removed her hands and worked Harry's boxer shorts down over his ankles.

Seeing his naked cock out in front of her caused Bellatrix to gasp. Most purebloods didn't measure up to this at all. The thick cock standing in front of her caused Bellatrix to step back and gasp.

"Ah, what's the matter?" Harry asked, doing a perfect imitation of her baby voice. "Ickle Trixie afraid of big bad Harry's big cock?"

Bellatrix squeezed Harry's balls forcefully. She could feel how thick and heavy they were and ran her hand down them. A fire burned through her eyes when she leaned down. The thick swollen head greeted her. Bellatrix leaned forward and touched her lips to his cock. She slid her tongue against it.

The sexual stimulation was about to begin. Harry watched Bellatrix ease her mouth open and lower herself onto his cock. The dark witch came closer to bringing him into her mouth.

Bellatrix inhaled Harry's cock with one fell swoop. She brought her lips down onto him and made a lewd popping sound. The thick manhood pierced into the back of the throat, which Bellatrix brought him down.

"Not a bad cock sucker," Harry said. "Most certainly top five."

Top five? Bellatrix vowed to show him she was the best. She leaned back and slurped his thick prick into the back of her throat. Bellatrix' warm throat accented his cock. The middle Black daughter worked over his thick manhood with his cock, dragging it up of the edge and tonguing out of his slit. The warm taste of his pre-cum hit her tongue.

Harry closed his eyes. Bellatrix used her tongue, teeth, and throat to give his cock a full stimulation. She went to town on his cock, with all of the talented precision of a top dollar war. The vixen's tight throat contracted around his cock and started to suck him down. Bellatrix refused to let go of the throbbing tool placed in her tight throat.

Bellatrix sucked him into the back of her throat. Feeling his heavy balls, Bellatrix tingled in excitement for the amount of cum to her. The suction sound made sure his entire cock would be feeling this, when Bellatrix left him nothing, but a broken man, with a sore cock and an empty, drained, sac.

"Whore, Death eater slut," Harry growled. "But, I've bet you've never had a cock this big in your throat."

Bellatrix groped his sac and started to rub him violently. The dark witches's nails sank into Harry's hairy balls when she brought him. Bellatrix milked him like a cow, and she would get all of his fucking milk.

Harry thrust his hips forward and choked Bellatrix on his erupting cock. The cream coated the back of her throat firing into it with the precision of a firehouse. Bellatrix clutched onto his balls and stroked them, milking all of the cream from his balls down her throat.

The witch rose to her feet, a dazed expression on her eyes. Bellatrix knew one thing for sure, she never took this much cum into her mouth. A bit of a cocky smirk returned to her face when she stared at Harry.

"Guess you aren't so….." Bellatrix said. She stopped the moment something else rose to the occasion. "How are you still hard?"

Bellatrix's eyes looked at Harry's cock. It remained erect despite just seconds earlier her giving him a sloppy and sexual blowjob which drained his balls.

"Guess, you're not as good as you think you are," Harry said with a smile. "I'll give you an EE, there's most certainly room for an improvement."

Bellatrix removed the clasp on her robe and pulled it down to the ground. She revealed a tight black halter top where her breasts almost spilled down them. The abundance of womanly curves stretched into the shirt. A tight black leather skirt stretched down until a little bit past her knees. Her legs covered in ripped fishnet stockings and black leather high heeled boots.

"Not too bad, Trixie," Harry said. "You'd look good hanging out on a corner in Knockturn alley."

Bellatrix gritted her teeth when looking at him. Yet, there was another part of her who got off on getting demeaned on him. She removed her halter top and revealed her large breasts. The globes rested high and firm on her chest. Harry received a visual buffet of big areolas, and juicy, erect nipples. Bellatrix pushed her large tits in his face.

"Suck it, you little bastard," Bellatrix said.

Harry bit down onto her nipple which caused her to gasp in pleasure. The Boy-Who-Lived's mouth treated her sensitive nipples extremely roughly. Bellatrix groaned the more Harry buried his mouth over her nipple.

"Oh, fuck, bite my nipples, maul my breasts with your mouth," Bellatrix said. She reached between her thighs and started to rub her cunt. The juices stuck to her fingers. "Feel this, you little cunt warmer, feel what you're doing to me. You naughty boy."

Bellatrix removed her breasts from Harry's suckling mouth and tried to forcefully shove her juice stained fingers Harry's mouth wrapped around her fingers and inhaled them. Bellatrix groaned when Harry bit down onto her finger.

"I'm going to ride you into the ground, Potter," Bellatrix said.

"Do you think your cunt can handle me?"

Bellatrix ripped her skirt off to reveal her cunt. Her pink lips beckoned out for Harry with a strip of dark hair down it. The dark witch straddled Harry's hips and pushed her cunt closer towards his thick manhood. Bellatrix grinded up and down on his thick cock, almost ready to shove him all the way inside her.

"Damn, you're the tightiest whore ever," Harry said.

Bellatrix wrapped her legs around Harry's hips with a crushing force. The nymphomaniac death eater pushed her hips down onto Harry's thick cock and slid all the way down her pole. His cock entered her tight cavern.

Harry grunted when Bellatrix impaled herself onto his pole. Bellatrix Lestrange's big tits smacked into his face. Harry took the creamy globes into his mouth and started to suck them.

"You bastard, you're going to make me cum," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, my poor cock sleeve, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, have you?" Harry asked.

"No, but you've gotten yourself into me, Potter," Bellatrix said, squeezing her thighs closer to milk his probing prick. It seemed to grow and swell by each thrust.

Bellatrix leaned down and bit down onto the side of Harry's neck, drawing a little bit of blood. His cock pushed deeper into her.

The heat from her loins surrounded Harry's cock. He rose his hips up and brought all twelve inches sthick into the dripping hot womanhood of Bellatrix. Bellatrix grinded down onto him pushing onto him.

Bellatrix's body erupted into a pleasure. A pair of strong hands gripped her on the ass and squeezed it to push it into her.

Wait a minute, hands, loose, on her ass, roaming all the way down the back of her legs, and up her body to touch her breasts. A hazy conclusion reached Bellatrix.

A crack echoed and Harry brought Bellatrix across the room. The Death Eater couldn't fight it, or care too much about the fact Harry Potter was loose. The only thing mattered was she came all over his cock.

Restraints strapped around her and the next thing she knew, Bellatrix found herself strapped to a torture rack in the dungeons. The restraints were fastened tightly around her, and Bellatrix couldn't be any more horny than Harry left her now.

"A big rack for a big rack," Harry said as he pawed her tits, having pulled completely out of her. "Let's see if I could stretch you out."

Harry rubbed against the entrance of the woman. Juices collected on the tip of his cock. The number of juices coating Bellatrix thighs allowed him for an easier move.

"Stick it in me, Potter, you're making me crazy," Bellatrix said.

"Just now," Harry said. He played with Bellatrix's right breast and started to squeeze them.

"Harry, please, I need your cock inside me," Bellatrix said. "My pussy is on fire."

Harry smiled and edged his cock against her, sinking into her dripping hot pussy one more again. The sound of the moans in his ear prompted Harry to bring his entire weight down into his cock. Harry pushed his hips against her.

Bellatrix gasped when their pelvic muscles met together. His cock stretched her out on the rack. His hands started to maul her tits and rubbed them hard.

"You can drown a man, Trixie," Harry said.

"All the better…for you to fuck my brains out," Bellatrix said.

The door on the stairs opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped down. She went down to check to make sure her sister didn't get out of control with interrogating Potter for information. Bellatrix could go over the top a lot of the times.

Narcissa heard moans, which she expected. What she didn't expect was there were Bellatrix's moans. Narcissa opened up the door and saw a sight she never thought she would see in her life.

Harry Potter violated Bellatrix repeatedly with his….gifted equipment. Narcissa watched him, thinking she should intervene, but Narcissa couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't look away from the tawdry scene next to her. Like a disgusting broomstick crash, Narcissa knew the spectacle would be a big much.

And speaking of broomsticks, Harry penetrated Bellatrix and started to cause her to scream. Narcissa reached up and undid the front of her robes slowly. She trailed her fingers down.

Bellatrix tried to lift her hips as much as they could. A rush spread through her body. Every single part of her body had been attacked by Harry.

"Having fun?" Harry asked. "Time for you to cum again."

Bellatrix tried to exert some kind of self control. It didn't happen for long, but Bellatrix made the effort to do so. Harry brought his thick manhood into her.

"Just look at you, the state of you," Harry said. Her legs had been released, allowing Bellatrix's fishnet clad legs to wrap around him. He could feel her legs up. "You're a bad girl, lusting after the cock of your master's most hated enemy."

Bellatrix gasped with a pleasurable moan. Harry brought the point of his throbbing penis into her body. Bellatrix wrapped her thighs around him and started to pump him.

"And look at you, you're cumming again….I don't even need to say anything do I. I just have to touch your nipples."

Harry flicked her nipples to prove his point. Bellatrix overflowed and sent her into a gushing rush of pleasure. His cock pushed into her depths, stuffing her completely full.

The moment Bellatrix came down, Harry pulled out of her. He knew she wouldn't move now.

Narcissa Malfoy stopped, eyes widened. Her robes were opened with her skirt rolled up and her panties rolled up.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, long time, no see," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, trying to look casual.

"I'm guessing Lucius hasn't been….quite living up to standards," Harry said. He made sure Narcissa stepped completely into room, locking the door behind both of them and casting a spell so no one could bother them. "But if he's anything like his demon spawn of a son, there's some pretty low standards."

"Potter, you're…you're not going to do this to me, like her," Narcissa said. She backed up against the wall.

"Do what?" Harry asked. He lightly touched his fingers on the edge of the wall and pinned her back.

Narcissa's cheeks grew with the heat. The thought of this powerful young man being up close to her dried her mouth.

"She means you're not going to fuck her like a high class whore," Bellatrix said. "She means you're not going to pin her down to the ground, rip open her blouse and suck on her giant tits, while shoving your cock into her underused cunt. The only thing she's had it was barely bigger than a pin."

"Bellatrix, you're….."

"It's not like Potter can handle both of us," Bellatrix said. "Your cunt's tighter than mine. He'll burst in it."

Harry backed Narcissa against the wall. He could hear her heartbeat against her chest. Harry smiled when he pushed up against her.

"Potter, don't…..please," Narcissa said.

"Are you afraid of me, Narcissa?" Harry asked. "Are you afraid you can't handle a real man's cock?"

"No, I'm not afraid, Potter," Narcissa said.

"Then prove it," Harry said.

Narcissa threw her arms around Harry's neck and pushed her rosy lips around his. The two of them exchanged a passionate kiss with each other. Harry's tongue went into her mouth.

"Yes, give in, embrace your inner whore, little sister!" Bellatrix said, cackling.

Narcissa stepped back and wrapped her hand around Harry's thick cock. Narcissa could feel flushed when she rubbed her future lover's pipe in between her fingers.

"Are you going to do anything?" Harry asked. "Or have you forgotten?"

Narcissa waved her wand, and transformed one of the chairs into something more comfortable. She backed Harry onto the love seat and looked at his thick prick into the air.

"I love your big cock, Harry Potter," Narcissa said. "You're the chosen one…chosen to fuck me."

Narcissa kissed the tip of Harry's thick prick and pushed her lips around it. She brought his cock into her mouth. Narcissa tasted his cock.

"Oh, Narcissa, don't you realize you're sucking his cock with my juices staining it?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa wasn't deterred. Harry reached around, threading his fingers on the back of her golden blonde hair. Harry pushed his thick prick into the back of her throat.

His cock stuffed her cheeks and the back of her throat when Harry started to face fuck the mother of one of his school yard rival. Narcissa's wet heat of her mouth inhaled and released his cock.

Harry pulled his cock out of Narcissa's mouth. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Narcissa rose up and grinded her wet pussy against his cock.

"Inside me, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said.

"Yes, Narcissa," Harry said with a smile.

Narcissa positioned her heated mound against his thick cock. She pushed his cock inside her, straddling Harry's hips and bringing him inside her. The sexy MILF wiggled her hips down onto him.

"Oh, Narcissa, Bellatrix was right!" Harry groaned, her pussy envolping his thick cock. "You're really fucking tight!"

Narcissa positioned her pussy down onto him. Her almost virgin tight pussy wrapped around his thick cock. Despite giving birth to her son, magic made her pussy extremely tight because of underuse.

"Going to cum yet, Chosen One?" Narcissa asked.

Harry removed her blouse to reveal her creamy, delicious, tits. He leaned in and took Narcissa's rosy nipple into her mouth. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Harry's head and pushed them into her creamy breasts.

Narcissa couldn't believe this. No one worshipped her breasts like Harry did. His mouth stimulated her and caused an eruption of pleasure to go down her body.

"Faster, Narcissa, drill your cunt over his big half blood dick!" Bellatrix yelled. Her hands had been freed by Harry, but she wasn't to move. The dark witch masturbated herself raw.

Narcissa hung onto his neck. Her wet cunt brought down onto his thick manhood. Tingles pushed into her. She could feel his cum swollen balls going up into her cum.

"Cumming, so hard, Bellatrix," Narcissa said.

"Just the first one, first of many," Bellatrix informed her. "Does your entire body feel like he transfigured it into a G-Spot?"

"Yes!" Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs. She pushed her hard nipple into Harry's mouth.

Narcissa's snug cunt squeezed Harry's cock like a python. The glorious heat wrapped around him and sank down onto him. The woman's hair stuck against her face.

Harry motorboarded her breasts. Her heat pumped down around her, with Harry shoving himself into her. Narcissa gasped when Harry shoved his thick prick into her body. His balls swelled when her hot anus pushed down onto them.

"Spill your seed into me, Harry," Narcissa breathed. "Put your seed into me. Breed my pureblood womb!"

"Oh, I knew you were a slut!" Bellatrix yelled. Her masturbating got even more hungered, at the thought of the Boy-Who-Lived knocking up her younger sister and knocking her up. They would need to kidnap Andromeda and complete the cycle, providing they could walk again when Potter was done with them.

"Yes, I'm the slut, the slut of the Chosen One," Narcissa said.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"Did the Dark Lord ever do this to us?" Narcissa asked.

"No, he hasn't, he'd rather spend time with other men kneeling before him," Bellatrix said.

Harry gripped Narcissa's delicious ass and continued to allow her to ride onto him. The pureblood vixen kept riding onto him. His balls started to churn with cum inside her.

"Please, Master, give me your seed….I'll carry your heirs!" Narcissa yelled.

"Not if I don't carry them first," Bellatrix said.

"But, you couldn't finish the job," Narcissa said. "I guess years in Azakban have made you soft, Bella."

"Are you willing to forsake the Dark Lord for me?" Harry asked, looking up from Narcissa's breasts to stare at Bellatrix.

"Yes, I'll willingly betray the Dark Lord for your cock!" Bellatrix yelled.

Harry smiled, he supposed it was the thought which counted. He pushed his cock into Narcissa's extremely willing pussy. Her cunt pumped up and down onto him.

"Yes, I'll take your cock, I'll kill my husband for your seed!" Narcissa yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to kill your husband!" Bellatrix whined.

Harry's thick cock started to pierce her. Narcissa summoned all of the power to her pussy and tried to squeeze him completely hard. She wanted to feel him knock her up. Her breasts swelling with milk for her master to feed on.

"Give your pet your cum, Master," Narcissa said. Harry nibbled on her breasts to leave love bites on him.

"Oh, are you receiving your new mark, Cissa?" Bellatrix asked, having conjured a magical vibrator and shoved it into her pussy.

Harry smiled and decided to give Bellatrix an orgasm from across the room. Her hips bucked up and down, slamming into the invisible air as the magically simulated cock speared into her.

"You might burn out, Narcissa."

"I won't."

Narcissa lifted her hips down onto him. She allowed him to touch her ass and cram his cock into her pussy. So much cum, she was pretty sure he used a charm to prevent himself from cumming inside her.

Bellatrix collapsed into a drooling state, resembling one of her past victims. Narcissa left.

"Do you swear to follow me, no matter what?" Harry asked

"Yes, I'm loyal to only you," Narcissa said.

Harry smiled, her legs were amazingly soft, as her were her breasts and pussy. Her ass looked to be delicious as well and he couldn't get enough of it. Harry pushed deep into Narcissa and pummeled her.

"Don't worry, Voldemort will be dead momentarily."

Bellatrix would have asked what Harry meant, had she functioning brain cells which hadn't been fucked into a stupor. Her pussy kept humming from the results of the series of orgasms Harry channeled through her body through the body by the sheer force of well.

Pleasure racked Narcissa's body and it increased when the contents of his balls spilled into Narcissa's body Harry fired the contents of his balls into Narcissa's womb.

"Did it Bellatrix," Narcissa breathed, making sure all of his cum filled her pussy. She could feel her master knocking her up with a child, a child which would be more powerful than the disappointment Lucius gave her.

"Only because I got the ball rolling," Bellatrix said. She rose up to the table and walked over, almost collapsing to her knees.

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Harry smiled; he used Bellatrix's dark mark as a conduit for a sexually charged ritual to kill Voldemort and his followers. He saved Bellatrix from this fate by binding her to him as a sex slave, and he added Narcissa as a lovely door prize.

All was well.

* * *

 **The End.**


	10. Across the Realms(Awyrn)

_Well here begins the official inclusion of the Wild Card chapters. Well technically, last chapter was the official start, but it came up as Harry Potter in the entirely complicated way I decide these things. Anyway, enjoy, or don't._

* * *

 **Across the Realms(Arwyn from Sojourn)**

* * *

A rumbling sound echoed in the distance. A hideous creature guarded the edge of the temple. All who had tried to get past it to get the treasure inside had been slain. The treasure laid in the dominion of a sorcerer who intended to use this particular magical artifact to enslave the people and bring a new age of darkness to the kingdom.

A statuesque blonde dressed in green stepped into the picture. She dressed in a lacy tied up green garment and tight silver pants. Her soft face was a contrast to the intensity blazing through her eyes. The woman slung a quiver over her shoulder and a bow in her hand.

"No more, no more will suffer," the woman said. "This will end tonight. Your master will fall, and you along with him."

The creature responded with a loud growl. The archer loaded her bow and fired the arrow. The arrow caught him directly between the eyes. One shot with the arrow only served to enrage the beast.

Several more arrows unloaded into the creature's chest. They were designed to drop him to the ground, but instead, the creature remained standing on his feet, blood dripping down from his chest.

A flash of light appeared over the archer's head. Her eyes opened when a striking young man fell from the ceiling at her feet. He dressed in a black uniform with the slight hints of silver. His green eyes distinguished him the most with an unruly head of black hair which one could run their fingers through for a long time. The lighting bolt mark on his forehead had some significance. He strapped a sword over his back, which the archer could tell was more for show than anything.

The visitor opened his palm and fired a blast of light towards the creature. The creature dropped down onto the ground and howled.

"His weak spot is the right side of his neck," the traveler said. "Do you think you can hit it?"

"Yes," the archer said, aiming back her bow.

One arrow fired the right side of his neck and the creature howled in agony. The enchantment which bound him to this location had been compromised by the arrival.

"It's inside, isn't it?" the traveler asked.

The archer responded with a nod and watched the creature vanished from the realm. Rushing inside, she snatched the item out of the box.

"The key, it's here, he had it," she said.

"An army will be sent, you've triggered the enchantments," the traveler said. "You need to leave."

"I will see him dead," the archer said. "Even if it means my demise"

The army approached and they were in great numbers.

"Your demise isn't something I'm willing to do after if I saved you," he said. "And I'll save you one more time."

The archer braced herself for a fight, but it did not come. The army stopped outside.

"I have shielded this place from the eyes of your enemy….." the handsome traveler said. "Even if I do not know his name, I know he is of great power."

"Mordath," the woman said, great venom dripping from her voice.

"Yes, I can tell you have a history," he said.

"History, he killed my family, he killed others which held dear to me, and if I perish, I hope to take him with me," she said.

"Yes, a suicidal attitude, it's a common virtue of the noblest warriors….Miss….."

The noble young man left the name dropped. The archer smiled when she looked at him.

"Arwyn, my name is Arwyn, I was once one of the Royal Archers," the woman said.

The sound of the army had been replaced by the sound of a storm. It looked like unless the army discontinued their search immediately. Given the dangerous man they worked for, neither held any love loss.

"Arwyn, it's a beautiful name," he said. "Fitting for the woman it belongs to."

The woman smiled when she looked him over. The gentleman looked like he took care of himself.

"And who you are…noble knight?" she asked with a smile crossing her face.

The savior chuckled in response. To be honest, he had been called a lot in his day. Noble knight was quite frankly a new one.

"I wouldn't call myself a knight, more like a humble traveler, who is drawn to women in peril," he said.

Arwyn folded her arms underneath her chest which did a good job in enhancing it. Something about his aura seemed enchanting to her. She drank him in like a rare wine.

"I was not in peril, the situation would have been…dealt with, had you not intervened," Arywn said. "But, I do thank you for assisting me and for…misdirecting Mordath's followers….and again, I do not have your name, so I cannot properly thank you."

"Harry Potter," he said.

"Yes, a name worthy of nobility," she said. "You sound like someone who would be a resident of this realm, but yet, you are not around here."

"I'm a traveler, I walk amongst worlds," Harry said. "I seek out the most beautiful of all of the creatures in the universe."

"And these are?"

"Women," Harry said.

Arwyn heard his self-assured voice. His eyes locked onto her face, never studying her body, but he didn't need to. Once glance into his eyes told her all she needed to know.

"And I've been drawn here by your plight," Harry said. "And trust me when I say I've been in your position. Lost friends, family, all because of an evil dark wizard who would have liked to see the world burn. But in the end, you always find another reason to fight. You find another reason to get out of bed another day."

"I'm finding it difficult," Arwyn said. "And I thank you for your help, Harry Potter, but I must be departing."

Arwyn found her self-control waver the longer she stood here in this place. The thoughts of what might happen to her, because of him haunted her mind and her thoughts.

"You shouldn't leave, noble archer," Harry said. "The storm is not fit."

"I will brave it."

Arwyn stepped closer outside, but took one look at the storm. A hideous wind and snowfall kicked up outside in the place. The temperature dropped several degrees and was dropping once again. She would not be able to make it to the edge of the village by nightfall, much less make it back home.

"We better find wood to start a fire, then," Harry said. "Because, we're in for a long night."

"I'm afraid a fire would be out of the realm of possibility," Arywn said. "The wood in this forest, it burns cold…even if there is some in the sitting area."

Harry walked out and picked up a chunk of wood in his hand. Arwyn sat down on the couch and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to gain friction.

"You're right," Harry said, after testing starting a fire. The embers flickered and the flames crashed. "Maybe I should try a warming charm?"

Arywn blinked and could feel the frigid chill spread through her body even more. The young man raised his hand and performed the spell.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Still nothing," Arwyn said. "It was a powerful bit of magic, but the ancient runes buried deep within this village has prevented you from generating any warmth. Mordoth uses them to keep us weak and cold…no doubt he has devised a way to counteract them."

"It seems to be the case."

Arwyn looked at the traveler. Her eyebrow raised at his lack of reaction.

"Aren't you cold?" Arwyn asked.

"No, I'm not as cold…but I've trained myself to resist cold temperatures," Harry said.

Arwyn could feel a chill go across her body. There had to be some clothes around here. The search of the archer was fruitless and the temperature around here seemed to drop. Soon, it would be unbearable. She needed to keep moving.

"There's one way where we could generate heat," Harry said. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Arwyn turned around. The archer's beautiful face contorted into a smile. He was rather handsome and she was rather cold. And it had been a long time since she had intimate contact with a male.

"Please, I'm cold."

"Let me warm you up."

The two touched together, their lips meeting into a passionate kiss. Arwyn could feel his warm lips touching her chilled ones and something spread through her body. The archer's shapely hips pushed forward and touched her hips towards Harry's pelvis.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight into him. The archer's shapely and firm breasts pressed against him. Arwyn made a moaning sound, when Harry ran his hands all over her body generating friction.

For a few seconds, Harry recognized reluctance. Then he recognized compliance with the necessity. It was in his nature to help women in need, and this women would freeze to death.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" Harry asked, kissing her on the side of the neck.

"Yes," Arwyn said. She pushed her hips towards him, smiling. "Share all of your heat with me, noble traveler."

The archer fumbled with the clasp of his uniform and pulled down the bottom of it. Arwyn let out a startled gasp when his thick manhood revealed itself towards her. She drooled when seeing it.

"We need to be on even ground for this to work," Harry said.

"Take my pants off, but keep rubbing against me," Arwyn said. Her breasts swelled and fell against her top.

Harry did as she asked him. The archer rotated her hips against Harry's when her pants had been pulled down. Her lacy green panties clung towards her pussy.

"Warm you up a little bit more," Harry said. He touched his fingers between Arwyn's needy lips. She gasped the more Harry played with her dripping slit towards her panties. "It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?"

"More than long enough," Arwyn said.

Harry's right hand cupped and squeezed her ass while his left hand played with her pussy. Both actions caused friction to rise from the beautiful blonde.

"Bed me," she begged him, biting down on her lip. "Make me yours, Harry."

"Looks like you're giving me plenty of heat in return."

Harry cupped her pussy and started to squeeze between her legs. Her panties soaked completely through before Harry removed then. He revealed her pussy with a strip of blonde hair trimmed in the shape of an arrow.

"Cute," Harry said.

"I need you inside me," Arwyn said.

A fantastical need to be stuffed full of this throbbing manhood filled the archer. She wanted him, even if it wasn't necessary for her survival to get fucked by him.

Harry pushed her back against the couch and straddled her hips. He undid her undergarment and smiled.

Arwyn's D-Cup breasts spilled into the air. The young man smiled when he squeezed her gorgeous globes in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you plenty warm," Harry said. His top was off and he pressed his muscular chest down on her breasts. Her hard nipples pushed into Harry's chest.

Arwyn panted. The powerful visitor's hands cupped and touched her chest. He seemed to hit all of her buttons at once. The archer privately wondered if he was secretly an incubus who had been sent here to steal her soul through sex magic.

' _Far worst fates,'_ Arwyn thought in a lustful haze.

"Are you ready for my cock to be inside you?"

"Yes, make me, make me yours, lover," Arwyn breathed, trying to lift her hips up.

The fact Harry forced her down and made her wait for the end caused her cunt lips to moisten. She wanted him so badly, and the fact he controlled her made her.

Harry pushed his swollen head up against her entrance. The heat the archer generated made him feel really good. Harry pushed himself into her, burying his cock into her.

The first few inches of Harry's cock pushed into her moist center caused Arwyn to lose her mind. Every single inch of his thick tool buried into her moist cunt. The stars she saw were amazing and beyond all recognition. It was like someone had taken her innocence all over again.

"Time for more heat."

Harry stuffed her pussy with a few thrusts. The sounds the woman made were beautiful. He buried himself into her waiting heat which caused Arwyn's breasts to bounce up and down.

"OOOOH, AHHH!" Arwyn yelled.

The archer reached a peak she had not reached in an eternity. The tip of his manhood struck her G-Spot. Her legs locked around him when she clenched.

"You're doing it, you're making me cum!" Arwyn yelled, feeling Harry bend down towards her.

Harry played with her breasts and kept up the effort. He rammed his cock into her at an intense speed. He though for a moment it had been too much, but Arwyn held onto him.

"Destroy me, break me, break my cunt!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The proper demeanor faded. Arwyn's hair plastered against her face and pure lust radiated from her eyes. Harry's hands kept exploring pretty much every inch of her body.

"You're cumming, again," Harry said.

Arwyn held onto him, pushing her hips up against him. Her pussy clamped around him and relaxed around his prick. A few more thrusts caused her to rear back her head with a moan.

Harry stopped ramming his cock into her body and pulled out of her. Arwyn whined in agony, having lost her favorite toy. Harry smiled and pulled her up to a sitting position.

He leaned in and dragged her towards him. Arwyn perched herself over Harry's lap. The heat of her love box teased the throbbing staff of the enchanter beneath her. Harry could feel the heat kiss him and wanted to push into her.

Arwyn gained a bit of control and she relished it for a moment.

"I'm going to ride you, and I'm going to give every single last drop out of you," Arwyn said. She cupped his balls when hovering her dripping opening over him.

"Hopefully you can make the shot," Harry said.

Arwyn gave him a sultry smile. The archer pushed her hips over his thick head and brought down onto her hips onto his cock. The archer's hips pushed down onto hip and she kept up the momentum.

"Great ride, oh this is a great ride," Arwyn said, rising her hips up into the air and bringing herself down onto the point of his thick cock.

The archer's tight love box clamped down onto Harry. She generated a lot of each down. She brought her thighs down onto his and his cock deep inside her pussy. The sensation of her tight ass slapped down onto his cock filled balls.

"You're warm enough, but you're fucking me."

"Don't want to lose it."

Harry smiled, he couldn't argue. Arwyn's bouncing breasts taunted Harry, it would be rude to leave them go, leave them keep bouncing in his face without any recourse.

"Mmm," Arwyn breathed, feeling her lover's talented mouth suckling the generous flesh. A tongue swirled around her nipples.

Arwyn could feel his fingers questing on her body. Each of her sensitive spots had been struck with precision. The archer kept bucking her hips down onto Harry's thick manhood. Every single inch of his cock pushed into the depths of her dripping hot cunt.

The pussy contractions brought Harry closer into her. Arwyn sucked him in. Her fit body built for fucking pushed down onto him.

Arwyn kept her stride. Her thighs rubbed against him. The veiny cock rubbed against her velvet walls. The buxom blonde's pussy throbbed at the thought of a lover who was durable enough to match her needs.

"You want me for your collection?" Arwyn said, playfully biting her lover on the neck. "You can have me…if you keep bringing me to ends like this."

Speaking of an end, Arwyn's pussy clenched around him. The archer's eyes met Harry's when he looked up from her breasts. Arwyn attacked his lips with a kiss. A tongue shoved into Harry's mouth and mapped out the insides. Harry returned, pushing his tongue into hers.

The bodies of the two fit lovers melded together with a passionate dance of fury. Their loins became one when pushing back and forth.

"You're going to be mine," Harry said.

"I am yours forever, if you give me the same love," Arwyn panted. "Bed me nightly."

"More than nightly," Harry said.

"Add me to your collection, lover," Arwyn said. "Paint my insides with your strong seed. Our children will be beautiful."

Harry held onto her hips. Her legs wrapped around him to keep him closer, to eliminate the danger of pulling her out.

"This escalated quickly," Harry said.

"Why wait for something worthwhile?" Arwyn asked, feeling him touch her breasts. Her nipples ached and needed more attention and he gave it to her.

Harry's mouth wrapped around her right nipple which seemed to be a bit more responsive then her left.

"No reason," Harry said. Love bites marked the side of Arwyn's neck and her breasts as well. "I want everyone to see I have the most beautiful woman in the realm."

"None but you will see half of where you mark me," Arwyn said. "But it's the thought….."

A nerve racking orgasm fired through the young woman riding his cock. Her legs tightened around him and brought down onto her hips. Arwyn milked the young man.

Harry could tell his end was at near. The seed building would find a new home and into her body.

The first shot of cum inside Arwyn's body caused her to cum once more. Pleasure spiraled through her body. Every fiber of her being, every nerve ending fired to full cylinders.

Harry experienced the familiar sensation of a woman binding to his being. The two shared the tantric energy swelling from Harry when their loins met. More cum shot into Arwyn's stretched snatch and traveled down her birthing cannel.

Arwyn moaned at the sensation of her tight stomach swelling with his cum. Harry's cum started to hit her womb and filled it up completely. Some of the thick creamy fluid oozed from her.

Harry caught Arwyn before she collapsed. The blonde's eyes flickered open with contentment when Harry pressed against her chest.

"You said you look for reasons to live," Arwyn said. "I've found mine."

Harry pressed his lips towards hers.

The whirlwind courtship process aside, Arwyn's confidence swelled.

' _This will work nicely,'_ she said, casually brushing against Harry's cock with her hand. _'Very nicely.'_

"The storm doesn't look to be subsiding," she added coyly, with a push of hips into Harry's. "We're going to need to keep the heat going if we're going to sleep the night."

Harry wasn't about to tell Arwyn thanks to the bond they shared, she had a few gifts. Including his immunity fro intense could.

' _Something tells me, it wouldn't change a thing.'_

Arwyn impaled cunt first down on Harry to ride out this wicked storm. Grabbing onto his newest wife's bouncing breasts, Harry rode out the storm along with the buxom archer.

* * *

 **The End.**


	11. A Cut Above(Elektra)

**A Cut Above.(Featuring Elektra from Daredevil)  
**

* * *

A figure crept onto a balcony overlooking a populated city in the dark of the night. The woman dressed in a red body suit which hugged every single curve of her body. One of the top assassins in the world knew exactly how to maneuver into the right situation. And after several failed assassination attempts on this particular target, some very important people contracted her for this job. These people were the type to pay very big dollars when the job was done.

And only when the job was done. Any failure would mean a lack of payment and likely a contract out on the assassin's head. The crafty ninja moved towards the only unguarded entrance, almost ten stories above the payment over a very narrow balcony.

A slender hand belonging to the world class assassin Elektra Natchios opened up the latch. The latch opened and allowed her entrance into the penthouse. The ninja traded softly and stuck to the shadows. Two dishes laid out on the table, indicated the person in question ate.

Harry Potter, a business rival of her employee, was Elektra's target. Several assassins went after Potter and all of them suffered their set of calamities. Misfortune visited each and every one of them.

Elektra snorted when recalling the multitude of injuries. The assassin placed a hand to the thigh and retracted a blade from the sheath. Around any corner, the woman's pray could come.

The two plates indicated the ninja's target may have either had a visitor, or one still was inside this penthouse somewhere. Elektra stepped casually; not wanting to use lethal force against one who was not subject to the contract. Death was useless without a point.

' _And yet, if the guest intervenes, there will be few options,'_ Elektra thought.

Elektra walked around the corner to the bedroom and stood against the wall. Coming from the bathroom, the young man with green eyes and dark hair walked from the bathroom to the bedroom.

The lavish bed impressed Elektra. Clearly a man of impeccable taste and clearly someone who enjoyed the final things of life. And clearly a man Elektra regretted someone wanting to kill.

Elektra leaned back against the side of the wall. Quick and clean, without giving subject of the contract a chance to recover.

The door swung open without any noise. Elektra perched in the shadows. Harry Potter returned to bed and rolled over to return to sleep.

' _Alone, perfect.'_

Elektra tightened the grip around the sword and jumped into the air. The steel of the sword stabbed through the bedsheets and came down through it.

The splatter of blood which Elektra expected did not come. The woman backed off for a second and ripped back the bed covers.

No body, in fact there was nobody in the bed. Elektra turned around, confused.

"Not too bad."

Elektra blinked and came face to face with Harry Potter. Harry stood there and casually wore a pair of silk pajama bottoms with no top. Elektra's eyes traced down the young mans chest. The definition and the scars both showed the Greek assassin a warrior.

"Most certainly the best looking on the eyes who have been sent after me."

Elektra tried to pounce for the sword. The second the blade came towards him, an invisible force blocked the attack. Elektra gasped the second Harry pushed back.

"And you're skilled as well as beautiful," Harry said, a blade now in his hand. "Have to say, a good battle gets the blood pumping."

Elektra wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. The assassin stabbed the blade towards the enemy. The subject of the contract dodged to one side to block the attack. Another stab with the sword had been avoided and the curtain slashed underneath the sword.

Harry watched the movements of the latest assassin. The mask came down to reveal the woman's beautiful face. The burning blue eyes locked into him and the sword threatened to stab him again. Harry turned around and deflected each of the attacks.

"Why must we be enemies?" Harry asked.

"It's the contract, they want you dead," Elektra said.

Elektra hesitated for a moment which allowed Harry to blast the blade back against the wall. The blade clattered against the wall. Harry grabbed Elektra and the two tusseled the old fashion way. The two ended up on the ground and Harry ended up on top, restraining Elektra in a reverse choke. The two continued their battle.

"Yes, the first few assassins gave me the idea."

Harry flipped over and watched Elektra withdraw a sai. The sai blocked from Harry's attacks.

"Surely a beautiful women like yourself has some more…interesting itches to scratch," Harry said.

One more time, Harry reached behind her and gripped Elektra by the waist. Harry's hands quested up to touch the underside of the ninja's firm breasts before she broke free. Elektra landed hard to the side of Harry and returned fire to the attack.

Two more stabs were dodged. Each time the steel came closer to hitting Harry, the skilled gentleman moved out of the way. Catching Elektra by the hand, Harry flipped the Greek beauty down onto the bed.

The moment Elektra hit the bed, Harry was on top of her. The presence Elektra's latest target exhibited showed the assassin an attempt of what he had in store.

"If I give you a night you'll never forget, will you abandon the contract?" Harry asked.

Despite the fact Harry's body rubbed up and down against Elektra's; the assassin failed to give up and break. Nipples poked excitedly out of her skirt and the bodysuit strained two sizes too small. Heat pumped between the Greek warrior's thighs to only be quenched by one thing.

"They'll kill me, if I fail," Elektra said.

"Well, they'll be a tad bit preoccupied."

Harry stepped back to allow Elektra back to a standing position. The woman stood in a battle stance. Elektra eyed him for a few seconds and the moment of truth crept closer.

Elektra pounced to jump onto Harry. A pair of well-defined Greek thighs wrapped around Harry and a pair of arms tightened around the former target's neck. Rosy lips pressed against Harry's.

A tongue shoved into Harry's mouth to explore the insides of it. Elektra positioned them, kissing Harry as fiercely as the two of them fought just a few moment. The gorgeous Greek's tongue shoved down Harry's throat and massaged the insides of his tonsils.

Elektra pulled away from Harry, lips still swollen from the efforts of the kiss. One more nibble on the lips before Elektra yanked away from Harry.

"How long has it been?" Harry asked.

"Too long."

Elektra removed Harry's pajama bottoms and boxer shorts. With a smile, Elektra ran the point of the thumb down Harry's pulsing prick. The woman's thumb swirled around the head with a few moments.

The soft hand pumped Harry's manhood a few times. Elektra geared up for the next movement. The juicy lips pushed around the edge of Harry's cock and gave him a few intense sucks. Elektra eased all the way down the pole to bring Harry's manhood.

"Show me your as good of a lover, as you're a fighter," Harry said. "Take it all in your mouth. Use your throat to worship me!"

Elektra could not believe the cock of the man she intended to kill was being shoved into the depths of the assassin's hot throat. A powerful suck brought the thick meat down into the back of her throat.

"Suck me…harder…oh yes…harder!"

Elektra tasted the cock and the pre-cum oozing from the tip. A wet tongue dragged around the throbbing vein on the underside. Elektra came all the way down and touched the point of

Harry groaned at the sucking which followed. The enchanter preferred having his cock sucked to being killed. The beautiful woman put a talented mouth and juicy set of lips to good use.

"The perfect cock sucking lips," Harry said.

Elektra impaled down onto Harry's thick shaft with a few more sucks. A swift hand found her way to his balls and started to fondle them. Elektra weighed the thick sack and found the testicles to be swelling with cum. Cum about ready to be fired down Elektra's throat.

Harry bucked his hips up to slam home into Elektra's waiting and inviting throat. The warm insides caressed Harry just as much as Elektra's soft hand did. A firm squeeze coaxed the cum towards Harry's balls.

"Going to get your first dose of my cum, and it won't be the first of hole I fill."

Elektra ran a free hand down her curvy frame and briefly touched herself. The sensations escalated all over. The skilled warrior's body hungered for this thick cock to be inside her.

Harry enjoyed the ride and tightened his fingers into Elektra's cheeks to make sure not a drop was wasted. A look of intense surprised opened the door to acceptance.

"Your mouth is my little fuck hole, and you're going to get a good dose of cum in your throat," Harry said.

Elektra's throat opened on its own accord to accept the sticky load. Several thick strands of cum pumped into Elektra's throat. The woman pumped her mouth up and down Harry's generous fuck stick. The excessive load coated the back of her throat.

A few more sucks brought Elektra sitting up. The woman reached to the top of the body armor and pulled it down. A bountiful set of breasts popped out, tapped with juicy areolas and nipples standing out. Elektra smiled and pulled down the garment the rest of the way. The gorgeous Greek revealed her wet pussy, smooth and shaven. Long, tanned, steams stuck out.

Harry drank in every single each of the body of this living Greek goddess. The sweaty, tanned body shined in the moonlight coming from Harry's window. Elektra's body boasted of a sensual combination of feminine and muscular. The type which could either crush a man into submission, or just simply fuck him dry.

"I hope you're ready to fill all my holes."

Elektra turned around, sticking her ass towards. Harry. A tight slap of it caused Elektra to smile. The dangerously beautiful woman pushed the dripping lips of her slit in a reverse cowgirl motion.

Turning around, Elektra peered over her shoulder to stare down Harry. A curtain of jet black hair draped over the face of the gorgeous woman. Pouty lips curled with a devious smile.

Harry's throbbing meat slid into Elektra's sheath. Elektra could feel her lover buried inside. Deep inside. Elektra gained some momentum, bringing the point of her hips down onto Harry's.

"Damn, you're so tight, and so lovely," Harry said.

Elektra tried not to lose her mind at Harry's efforts. A round breast cupped into the palm of an extremely strong hand. Elektra responded to his touch with bouncing up and down.

"Faster," Harry said, squeezing Elektra's breasts.

Elektra peaked before bringing dripping thighs down onto Harry's cock. She sank down onto Harry's cock.

"You're going to make me cum," Elektra said.

"Oh, like this?"

Harry illustrated these words by wrapping one hand around Elektra's breast and using another hand to force her hips down onto them. The duel sensations prompted Elektra's moans to get deeper and hungrier.

"Mmm, yes…like this," Elektra agreed, moaning.

"Isn't this much better than trying to kill me?" Harry asked, pinching Elektra's nipples and twisting him.

The assassin nodded vigorously when riding Harry reverse-cowgirl style. In the mirror, Harry caught a reflection of Elektra chewing her lip. The action proved to be quite delicious. Harry pushed into Elektra's womanly depths with a huge thrust.

"Yes!" Elektra moaned. The talented woman kept riding Harry, bringing the point of his cock deep into her moist vagina. Every time Elektra rose up, Harry filled the vixen even more.

Harry appreciated the heat pumping from her pussy. Despite the fact Elektra rode him, Harry controlled the tempo of the woman's movements. The vixen kept bringing her hips down onto Harry's cock, stuffing the thick shaft deeper inside. More thrusts brought Harry's manhood into Elektra's extremely tight center.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Harry asked with another firm squeeze of the ninja's breasts. The tanned skin pushed into Harry's hands to fondle them. "You keep creaming yourself with me playing with your breasts."

Elektra hit an amazing peak. Elektra's entire body rose high and pushed down onto Harry's cock. The thick shaft filled Elektra. Juices pumped out of Elektra the more Harry shoved it into her tight quim.

The squelching sound of a cock being removed from a pussy caused Elektra to gasp. Harry rolled Elektra over onto the bed.

"My turn."

Harry lined up his prick with Elektra's opening and shoved the meaty organ inside her. Elektra stretched around him. Clenching the dark haired beauty's hips, Harry rocked back and forth. The rocking was slow at first, but picked up momentum with greater speed and intensity.

"BATTER MY PUSSY, BATTER IT!" Elektra yelled, digging her nails into the side of Harry's shoulder. Harry pumped down into Elektra's slick and sensational quim.

Harry grunted when Elektra's pussy contracted and released around him. Each time Harry speared his thick manhood into Elektra's waiting cavern, the woman positively dripped.

"When's the last time you've been fucked?" Harry asked.

Elektra only responded by gripping onto Harry's muscular forearm. Fingernails dug into Harry's arm to encourage him to push deeper into Elektra's pussy. Receiving the hint, the dark haired enchanter pounded Elektra's pussy like it owed him money.

"Stretch me out on your horsecock!" Elektra said. "Rut me like a slut!"

"Oh, you enjoy being fucked into a drooling state, don't you?" Harry asked.

Elektra pushed her hips up to meet Harry's. The woman scissored her firm legs around Harry's waist to further put him inside her. Harry returned the fire with a huge thrust.

Harry observed Elektra's beautiful, muscular, tanned, body rise and fall onto the bed. Attacking Elektra's breasts returned quite the impassionate response to Harry. Licking and biting Elektra's nipples brought her to the edge of a pleasurable edge.

Elektra hoped Harry never stopped bringing his cock into her body.

"Are you going to cum?" Harry asked. "Do you get off in me jamming my big juicy cock in your tight holes? You must train your body every day to take a cock like mine."

Elektra matched Harry's actions, but slowly, thrust by thrust, the vixen succumbed. The athletic assassin pushed her boundaries with Harry's cock buried deeper into her.

"Yes, you're beautiful," Harry said, nibbling Elektra's ear. "And you're mine now."

"Yes, I'm your slut," Elektra said, crossing one ankle over the other to pull Harry into her. A pair of hands grabbed Harry's firm ass to bring him to Elektra's depths.

The dirty talk intended to make Harry cum did the voodoo on Elektra. The vixen's pussy tightened around Harry in tune with him planting a series of deep thrusts. Elektra moaned in appreciation with him filling her up.

"Now, it's my turn."

Elektra clenched around the tight prick again. The contents of Harry's balls fired into Elektra's hot pussy. The lady hung onto Harry's ass to clench him close to her. A spewing of seed sprayed into Elektra's pussy.

Harry grunted with a thrust to empty the contents of his thick balls into Elektra's waiting and needy pussy. Thrust after thrust spurt into Elektra's pussy. The contents shot past her and spilled into the depths of the athletic assassin's body.

Pulling out of Elektra allowed Harry a chance to survey some wonderful handiwork. A combination of both of their juices spilled from the cunt of the woman contracted to kill Harry several hours ago.

Elektra spread her legs instinctively to show a great amount of flexibility. The woman tried to move, despite being stuffed full of the man's seed. Locking eyes with Harry, the gorgeous Greek started to touch the area between her legs. Pussy lips ached the more Elektra pressed her fingers down onto the hot and juicy folds.

A finger pressed against Elektra's anus. She gasped when Harry pushed into her tight buns. Harry rutted back and forth into Elektra with his finger, leaning down with a smile.

"Would be a shame to deny a Greek girl," Harry said, leaning down and kissing Elektra on the lips and the side of the neck whilst still fondling the beautiful and firm ass beneath him. "Of some Greek loving."

Elektra clenched at the thought of having such a work of manhood into her pussy. The folds moistened and seconds passed. Elektra's heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Harry asked.

The head of Harry's cock knocked on the entrance of the Gorgeous Greek's back door. The emerald-eyed enchanter grinded up and down on Elektra's ass, teasing her welcoming opening.

"Please, put it in my ass."

Harry accommodated the quest by sliding his throbbing manhood into the ass of the beautiful Greek assassin. A sensation of pulsing heat surrounded Harry's cock. Touching Elektra's hips, Harry rose in and pushed out of the delicious heat. More pumped around the wizard's hardened staff the more he pushed into her.

"Yes," Elektra said, the hole clenched around Harry's probing manhood. "More."

"Damn, your ass is so tight," Harry groaned.

Harry drilled Elektra's ass with a few fluid motions. The more Harry pushed inside the tight hole, the more it clenched the mage's prick.

Elektra's lover rubbed his fingers all over her clit when fucking the woman's tight asshole. A gasp escaped the throat of the assassin and more cock speared into the heavenly buns. The tightness clenched Harry, determined to get every single drop.

Roaming hands moved from Elektra's clit up to the Greek's stomach. Harry touched the woman's breasts and cupped them while pistoning inside the tight asshole. A firm grab prodded Harry to slide in and out of Elektra.

Elektra's dazed and pleasurable moans continued. Every single inch of Harry pushed into her tightest hole with a calculating furry. Harry's big balls pushed against Elektra's tight asshole.

"Fuck…fuck me," Elektra said.

"Harder?" Harry asked.

"As hard as you can," Elektra said, the beautiful woman's tightest and hottest hole stretching in entirely different ways from Harry pumping down. "Wreck me….make me…make me yours!"

Harry obliged with another series of deep thrusts to bury into Elektra's hole. Every time Harry pounded the bedded lady, a pulse of heat enveloped the invading cock. Tight buns squeezed around Harry to try and milk him.

"You want my seed inside your hole, don't you?" Harry asked, pushing deeper into Elektra's tight hole. "Tell me how much of an anal slut you are?"

Harry yanked Elektra's hair for leverage to continue the rough anal sex. The moans coming from the woman showed Harry precisely how much she enjoyed the hard and fast rutting into her tightest hole.

"Yes, yes, I'm your anal slut!" Elektra yelled, enjoying how Harry drilled all twelve inches into her most taboo hole. "Take a big cock and ram it into my tight ass….make it so everyone knows you fucked me!"

"So everyone knows you've been fucked by the best?"

Elektra agreed Harry was the best. The humbled assassin's body shook all over with the cock buried deep. Harry held onto the steamy vixen's hair before continuing the intense anal fucking.

"Look at how much you're cumming from me fucking you?" Harry asked "In your ass even."

Elektra's pussy gushed from the hard fucking. Juices coated the tanned thighs of the gorgeous assassin. Sweat continued to coat the beauty's breasts with each powerful pump.

"Nothing, but a proper anal slut, good for big cocks!"

Elektra accepted a fate of being used by the more powerful man.

"Cum again for me, cum because of my cock in your sexy Greek ass!"

Hips bucked up and down to send juices flying to the air. Some of Elektra's pussy juices squirted into Harry's. Undaunted, the British gentlemen licked the juices from his face.

"Cum in my ass?" Elektra asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Harry said, slowing the thrusts, but only for a moment. "There's a big load of cum for you. You want me to empty my giant balls in your tight asshole."

Elektra wanted to feel the sorcerer's seed spurt out of both holes. The powerful young man sped up the thrusts to go deeper inside Elektra's tight ass. Each time Harry penetrated Elektra's sweet ass, a sharp tingle wiggled through the young man's balls. Something would have to give sooner or later.

"Here it comes."

Elektra's asshole opened up in anticipation to receive the thick load of cum into it. Harry bucked forward to shoot a sticky load to Elektra. Every spurt caused Elektra's pussy to clench together. The assassin touched it to feel tender juices just ooze from the dripping hot cunt.

Harry pulled out of Elektra's puckered hole. A thick string of cum hung from Elektra's ass. The woman used quick reflexes to catch the dripping cum onto her finger.

Elektra lifted a finger and placed it into her mouth. Harry viewed Elektra sucking the seed down with a set of juicy hot pussy lips displayed for the taking.

"Let me clean you up."

Harry's re-hardened cock found a new home inside Elektra's warm throat. More sucking and more fucking was on the table for this evening.

After all, Elektra had to re-coup the money lost for the failed contract.

* * *

 **End.**


	12. Under the Full Moon(Lillian Moon)

**Under the Full Moon(Lillian Moon from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Lillian Moon stepped outside to the edge of the forest and took in all of the nature around her with a smile on her face. Even when Lillian was a child, the former Slytherin loved the outdoors. Something about the unrestrained and primal feel of nature brought brand new life to her. Tingling filled the woman's fingers.

The young blonde had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore an elegant silk blouse along with a plaid skirt which stretched down to her knees. A pair of sheer white knee high stockings had been added. Lillian kicked her shoes off, not much liking them. Brown eyes twinkled into the sunlight.

A pair of footsteps came from behind Lillian. She turned around and saw the young man standing before her in the moonlight. Despite all of the wondersif nature, Lillian thought they might be the most beautiful thing.

Despite most people assuming her name had been shortened to Lily, Lillian didn't agree with this particular name shortening. It drew the inevitable comparisons to Lily Evans-Potter, who history fondly judged to be a true hero, thanks to the efforts of her son. Who just happened to be the man standing next to her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it, Ana?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it is, isn't it?" Lillian asked, smiling. It was an unconventional way to shorten her name, although magic users were among the unconventional.

The blonde turned around and looked into Harry's handsome face.

Harry smiled. It was interesting how they came to be together. Harry was outside for one of his regular ill-fated trips into the Forbidden Forest, when he had gotten locked out of the school. Lillian was outside the school as well, having wandered outside. One thing lead to another and they talked, until finding a way inside the school the next morning. Being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, they were not considered to be a conventional friendship by any means.

"So, how long until the moon comes up?" Harry asked.

"A few hours," Lillian said, leaning back against Harry.

"I brought you a present, Ana,' Harry said. "Don't worry, it's not silver."

Ana smiled and saw a beautiful diamond and gold bracelet being latched onto her wrist.

"It's beautiful," Lillian said with a smile.

"Just like the girl who wears it," Harry said.

Lillian responded with one of those smiles, edging even closer towards Harry. The golden haired blond answered with a grin.

"Just wait, Mr. Potter, the full moon is coming, and….well my kind have fun out here," Lillian said.

Around Harry, Lillian Moon was normal around this time a month.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful," Harry said. "And unique."

Lillian grabbed Harry by the tie and pulled him into a forceful kiss. The two sets of tongues started to entangle each other.

Harry felt his beloved Ana's tongue shove deep into his mouth. The two lingered together. Harry reached around and grabbed her blonde hair. The former Slytherin started to grind her crotch over Harry's to increase the heat between the two of them.

The two broken apart for a moment, but not for long. Lillian unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it out to reveal a lacy green bra containing her perky breasts. Harry's eyes traveled down her toned and athletic stomach. The former Slytherin shimmied her skirt off to reveal a matching pair of panties.

Harry reached towards Ana and cupped her pussy. The beautiful Lillian Moon gasped when Harry grabbed onto her pussy.

"You're in heat, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lillian said, giving her mate a playful nip on the neck, before ripping off his shirt. "And there's only one thing which can stop it, don't we?"

The feisty female's able hands removed Harry's pants down and pulled out his throbbing cock.

"Seems like I'm the only one who won't have a hunger tonight, Mr. Potter?"

Lillian teased Harry's length for a few strokes, but an intese look showed in her eyes.

"Fuck me against the tree."

Harry grabbed Lillian and shoved the girls eager body against the tree. The Boy-Who-Lived revealed her of the bra and panties in a short order. Ana's nipple stuck out and Harry captured it in his mouth.

Ana gasped, feeling so good from what Harry did to her. The emerald-eyed enchanter applied the right amount of pressure, biting down on Ana's nipple and causing her to juice between her legs.

"I bet you want me, inside you, don't you?" Harry asked. "You want me to make you my bitch."

"You've already made me your bitch, Har," Ana moaned, feeling Harry's able lips work over her nipples and thick head brush against her opening. "My heat, it's sucking you in, isn't it?"

Harry couldn't deny how good Ana's heat felt around his approaching cock. Only one thing to do now and it was to slip inside the goddess pinned against the tree.

Lillian Moon screamed when Harry's thick cock pushed deep inside her. Every single thrust buried into her body. Lillian reached up and dug her nails into Harry's manhood.

Harry grunted, Ana's cunt crushed down onto him.

"Better let me finish, before the moon comes up," Ana breathed, a spike of pleasure flowing between her legs.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," Harry said.

Ana wondered what it could mean. Time had been lost to her through the thrusts. Harry rose almost out of her and slammed into her. Ana's back scrapped against the tree. The lust increased with several large thrusts.

Harry grunted and held onto Ana. The strong legs of the beautiful former Slytherin scissored around Harry, ensuring he did not stray far from home for too long. Harry wasn't about to do so. He pushed into Ana, seeking the delicious heat.

Ana's hips bucked up. Two small orgasms broke up the floodgates to two rapid fire ones.

"Harry, the moon," Ana managed, feeling her body shift.

"Just hang on, Ana."

Ana wondered if this was healthy for him to be inside her when the changes happened. On one hand, Harry was stronger than the average wizard. On the other hand, the body contorting in such a manner could crush him.

"Ana, just embrace it…don't try and hold it back."

Harry's pelvic reason crushed against Ana's, and another mind rattling orgasm caused the girl to lose her mind.

The werewolf moaned in pleasure when Harry pushed into her body. Ana's body covered with thick, silky, fury. Her eyes grew a more prominent shade of brown.

"Harry, I'm not…completely changed."

Ana knew she could keep her mind thanks the advances in the potion. But the only difference between Ana and her human self was the added body hair. The hair which was more soft, and not as ragged, not as coarse as well. Ana touched her breasts and marveled at how soft her fur felt.

Harry smiled. Ana's soft fury legs pushed against his waist and her slick pussy enveloped Harry with each hard thrust. Wolf fur brushed against Harry's balls when he pushed into her.

"The present, it prevents a full change," Harry said, nibbling at the wolf girl's neck.

"Oh, you and your fetishes," Lillian Moon breathed.

Lillian realized being fucked underneath the full moon left her body more responsive and more eager to Harry's deep and powerful thrusts. Her breasts started to twitch and grow even larger because of the transformation.

Harry held on and drilled his thick cock hard into the busty wolf girl. Ana's claws sunk into Harry's back, leaving very noticeable marks on his back. She clawed Harry, marking him while in this form.

The wolf sensed a powerful Alpha male and Ana submitted to the thick manhood which swelled inside her. A deep rooted need to be bred filled Ana, one she didn't have when Harry fuck her in fully human form.

Ana's tight pussy clenched down on Harry's invading rod. The werewolf lifted her hips forward to meet Harry's incoming and deep thrusts. Each time Harry penetrated the wolf's body, she could feel a spiking inside her.

Harry smiled, her soft, warm, pussy clenched his rod. Reaching down, Harry cupped her breasts, the fur pressing against the palms of his hands. Lillian's beautiful eyes opened up, looking more exotic in this form.

"Harry, I'm going to lose it," Ana said. "I need your seed."

"And you'll have it….when we have some fun," Harry said.

Ana's legs tightened around Harry, ensuring the powerful sorcerer didn't stray from her. Each series of thrusts brought Ana closer towards new pleasure. An orgasmic feeling filled her body.

Harry reached behind her and grabbed Ana by the tail gently, but firmly. This gave him some more leverage.

Ana gasped when Harry clenched her tail. The added nerve endings Harry stimulated caused a spike of pleasure to go down the legs of the furry vixen. The wolf girl kept slamming her hips closer towards Harry.

"You're soaked," Harry said. "You're going to make your fur all sticky if you're not careful."

Ana panted when Harry's hand clenched another handful of delicious tit flesh. Each thrust caused Ana's heart start to beat at a quicker rate.

"Your fault…always your fault," Ana breathed.

"Yes, it's my fault," Harry said, holding onto Ana's hips when pushing inside her. "It's my fault you're cumming so hard and can't keep yourself from cumming."

Ana's trained muscles clenched around him. She gave a howl, almost embarrassing herself in the process. No time for embarrassment as more hot juices trickled down her body.

Harry pulled out of her and Lillian slid down against the tree. Her larger than normal chest heaved up and down to catch the breath. The werewolf girl reached between her thighs and started to feel it. Sure enough, the fur between her legs was sticky.

"Turn around, so I can see you properly."

Ana did as Harry told her. The girl flipped over to show her full ass, with wide hips and an ample rear sticking out. Harry reached down and touched Ana's tail, flipping it out from between her legs. Harry's thick manhood inched towards Ana's entrance.

Harry inhaled the scent of a wolf in heat. His bitch started to pump a lot of heat between her legs.

"Harry, need it!" Ana wailed.

Harry shoved all twelve inches inside her cunt with one fell swoop. Ana's sweet cunt closed around Harry's thick manhood with Harry pushing into her and going deep inside her.

Underneath the moonlight, Harry drilled into his lover's pussy extremely hard. The magic creature's cunt started to contract and squeeze around him. The manhood slipped deep inside her.

"Fuck," Ana breathed. Harry reached down and tweaked her nipples. Her large breasts jiggled, with Harry brushing the fur and her nipples underneath his fingers.

"You like that, babe?" Harry asked.

The state of Ana answered the question more than enough. Harry reached down and tugged on Ana's tail a little bit, giving it the leverage to slam into her pussy.

Ana's walls opened and shut on Harry's cock, milking him all the way through. The sensations of such a prime piece of meat pumping into her hard from behind drove the werewolf to moan. Harry pushed himself into Ana and pushed the wolf girl down onto the ground. Being fucked out here in the middle of nature, was far more bearable.

Harry could feel the slick lubrication increase in Ana's pussy. The wet walls opened up, contracting all around him.

"Just let it go, embrace what you feel," Harry said.

Harry's fingers quickly swiped over every last inch of Ana's body. A thousand pleasurable caresses hit the werewolf in the most sensitive spots which caused a combination of a moan and a howl.

Ana's fur coated with a nice shiny coat of sweet. The woman could feel a rush going through her loins. A heated pulse continued to escalate within her.

"And here you go, cumming again," Harry said.

"I'm your slutty little wolf, who likes her master's cock inside her!" Ana yelled. "And I want my master's cum inside my body….I want every last drop from your balls into my slutty, transformed body."

Ana's human body was beautiful, but she did look drop-dead sexy with the curves which came with the transformed body. The bracelet held true and Harry kept pounding Ana's pussy. Cum built even more from his balls.

"Please, love, give me it," Ana said.

"Relax, you'll have your gift soon enough," Harry said, clutching Ana's swinging breasts and squeezing the furry melons in his hand.

Lillian Moon thought she would be a few seconds away from losing her mind. She lost herself in pure lust with Harry's long cock burying inside her. The thick manhood stretched out her needy pussy.

Another burst of pleasure followed with Harry dragging his finger down the back of Ana. The finger traveled down the wolf's spine and caused her to shriek. Harry hit the most sensitive spot on her lower back and caused her muscle muscles to clench.

"Naughty little puppy, cumming again," Harry said, nibbling the back of Ana's neck. "You must really want my seed."

"Yes!" Ana howled, clutching her claws into the ground at the sound of Harry drilling his cock into the transformed witch's heat pussy. "Put your seed in me! Put all of it….my slutty pussy is hungry for your fucking seed. I'm nothing but a supernatural slut, who needs cum, so give it to me! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

Harry's balls ached when he could see how burning with lust Ana was. Speeding up the thrusts, Harry pushed deep inside her body.

"One more time."

Ana hated the torture coming, but accepted it. Harry's hands hitting all of those hot spots made the crawl to her latest orgasm inevitable. Ana pushed her hips back.

First the werewolf girl came undone extremely hard. A heavy amount of her juices exploded out between her thighs to ensure they remained sticking together.

Now, it was Harry's turn and Ana's walls opened up. She didn't want to waste a drop of the most valuable seed in the world.

"And now, I've tamed the naughty little wolf," Harry said. "Time for you to get your reward, pet."

Ana's cunt twitched at being called pet. The tight vice contracting around Harry's prick. The contents from Harry's bloated balls shot inside the inviting pussy of the former Slytherin. The coating of the cum shot deep between her legs and kept firing with each long and powerful thrusts.

Harry kept pushing inside Ana, depositing all of the seed inside her. A few more thrusts followed before Harry pulled completely out.

Ana rolled over, smiling and pushing herself over Harry's lap when he sat in the middle of the forest.

"The moon is still full, handsome," Lillian said, playfully running one of her claws over Harry's chest. "And your naughty little puppy wants to play."

Ana slipped her sopping folds onto Harry's re-hardened clock, looking up at the moon with a feral grin. Harry held onto her ass and pumped inside her.

The two met once again in the most carnal and natural dance in nature.

* * *

 **End.**


	13. How Many Licks(Juliet Starling)

**How Many Licks? (Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw).**

* * *

Harry Potter swung the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and decapitated a zombie with a full swing. The zombie's head ripped off and caused a shower of maggots to spray in the ground. The screams of horror followed and Harry turned his head to the side to watch the innocent bystanders scramble off fast as their feet could carry them. Why would they not bother to run before the zombie apocalypse started Harry never knew? Harry long since stopped trying to figure out the logic of people.

The powerful enchanter cast a shadow over all which he ran into. Wearing a black trenchcoat, black shirt, and black leather pants, along with a black rimmed cowboy hat, Harry peered into the darkness. Eagle eyes surveyed the situation, and it all seemed dire.

The area around him was rather silent, but it didn't mean anything. Harry stepped further onto the blacktop, seeing the carnage of fallen bodies. Not all of these bodies were human beings either. Harry checked for signs of life, and being the Master of Death, he would know better than most how to check for them.

Not a creature stirred, neither living or dead, at least in this area. Harry double checked for signs of life.

Zombies were a notoriously grey era for the Master of Death. The souls belonging to the bodies technically already moved on to the other side, so the walking manifestations of death were just the tool of some dangerous force. Harry recalled much evidence of people trying to raise a loved one which went extremely wrong.

Harry's enhanced sense of smell zeroed in on the rotting flesh. Another step forward moved Harry closer. The doors swung open in t he school. The Master of Death hoped for the sake of everyone involved they found a way out. Otherwise, they would be acquainted by Harry's humble servant sooner rather than later.

' _Let's step in and see what trouble I can find today,'_ Harry thought.

A sound of a heartbeat, an alive heartbeat could be heard. Harry figured without acting, it wouldn't be alive for much longer. The Master of Death and the Slayer of the Undead, took a step into the gym. He could smell gasoline and….hear a chainsaw?

How peculiar, well this entire adventure just rose with an entirely new mess of layers. More layers than an onion, or alternatively an ogre, because ogres had plenty of layers, as did onions. What this had to do with fighting the manifestation of rotting flesh and horror, Harry didn't really know.

The loud "rat-a-tat-tat" type sound brought Harry out of his mind. Without fear in his eyes, Harry blasted open the door, and entered a gym area. He stopped short for a moment.

Harry's mouth hung open. Out of all of the things he expected to see, this was pretty much low on the list. A pair of emerald eyes followed the progress of a blonde teenager in a cheerleader outfit with a chainsaw.

Mentally checking to make sure he got this right, blonde, teenager, cheerleader outfit, with a chainsaw, yep, yep, yep, Harry got all of this. He mentally scratched another mark off of the list of things Harry never expected to see.

The blonde's clothes had been slightly ripped on the battle. She did a flip in the air which gave Harry quite the eyeful. Purple panties flashed in his mind's eye. Something a bit more unsettling replaced this vision from Harry when the blade of the chainsaw came down across the head of the monster.

A pounding could be heard and several more monsters ruptured through the bleachers. Harry got involved, rushing into the gym.

"You need to get out of here!" the girl yelled, noticing the new occupant.

Someone else trying to be a hero was the last thing she needed right now. Unfortunately, this new(and handsome) visitor to the gym didn't come unprepared.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!" Harry yelled, hacking the sword down across the head of one of the zombies. "Duck!"

The girl ducked, and Harry swiped the sword. Magical energy blasted from the sword and cleaved a hot path through the zombies. The entrance where the zombies had poured in.

"Where did you get the sword?" the cheerleader asked, using the chainsaw to hack one of the zombies in half.

"I pulled it out of a hat," Harry said, doing another side-swipe to a zombie who hung from the basketball hoop, either in an attempt to get away and attack. "Where did you get the chainsaw?"

"Internet," the cheerleader said in a distracted voice before whirling around. The chainsaw hacked the zombies in half and caused them to drop down onto the ground. "So, um…what's your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said, unable to believe he was having this conversation with in the middle of zombie apocalypse with a hot blonde cheerleader, wielding a chainsaw. "And who might I ask are you?"

"Juliet Starling….and….I really hate my homecoming dance being ruined by a zombie invasion!" the cheerleader yelled, hacking the zombies into a million maggot invested chunks.

"Yes, that's a problem," Harry said, smiling and deciding to further drive the zombies back.

Harry made contact with enough of them to push them back at the source. The swirling of magical energy wrapped around Harry's sword. Puffing his chest out, Harry locked onto the power.

"Stand back, things are going to get a bit ugly right now," Harry said. Juliet raised her eyebrow, with a look at her new partner in zombie slaying crime. "And by getting ugly, I mean more so than usual."

Juliet could see where he came from with this one. A rush of energy came through the gym. The girl opened her mouth, seeing the pure power rising from the handsome and exotic older man before her. The energy started to vibrate from the sword and shoot a beam of purple energy towards the zombies.

The energy struck the zombies and caused them to be ripped apart. The backlash of energy rocked the entire gym. Juliet put down the chainsaw for a moment.

"We better leave now!"

Juliet was about ready to ask exactly where they were going to go. Harry, without any warning, wrapped his arms around her and the two vanished in a flash of light from the gym. Juliet experienced a sensation like being sucked through some kind of tube where she couldn't quite fit, but the sunction of gravity pulled her through.

The two dropped down for a second. Harry's hands rested on Juliet's bare stomach for a moment, feeling the soft and tender flesh on it. The girl's skirt rolled up and her purple panty clad ass brushed against Harry's crotch.

"I think we're safe," Harry said, retracting his arms.

Juliet's body shivered at the lost for warmth.

"Yeah…well, there goes homecoming," Juliet said, with a frown. "But…that was kind of fun….wouldn't you agree?"

Harry looked at the girl. He didn't know how many girls would consider mauling a bunch of rocking corpses with a chainsaw to be stimulating. Or receive hardening nipples which stuck out from underneath the girl's cheerleader top.

Granted, Harry knew a few, because he encountered some wild women in his day.

"Yes, it's a living for me," Harry said.

"More like a hobby for me," Juliet said, smiling when looking over him. Harry placed his hands on hers and checked for something. "Um, what are you doing, dude?"

"Checking to make sure you hadn't been infected," Harry said, casually running his fingers across the girl's arms and becoming one with her.

Juliet felt as if something probed into her very being. The girl's cheeks reddened the moment she realized how dirty this sounded. And how exciting it sounded as well. Harry's hands moved away from the girl's arms and briefly brushed against her breast. Only for a second, only for long enough to cause a tantalizing hint of pleasure to spike through her body.

"Relax, it can be a bit stimulating," Harry said.

The fact he acted like he wasn't doing this on purpose made the perky blonde hitch in a breath. Strong fingers drummed across her stomach. The young man brushed against the underside of her skirt for a moment and continued the trip around her soft, firm thighs down to her knees.

Harry continued to feel every inch of her body. The hotness coming from between her thighs was second nature for Harry. So far, so good, every inch of her checked out. Harry thought he would be getting through this one without any problems.

Juliet breathed heavily when Harry's fingers came completely close to her treasure.

"You're all clear," Harry said.

"You're going to have to dig deeper for this to work," Juliet said. The girl offered him a bubbly little smile. "How can you be sure I'm completely okay if you don't go deeper?"

Juliet reached between her legs and slowly slid her panties to the side. The girl moved, breasts heaving when her nipples poking out.

"After all, I could be infected more deeply," Juliet said, brushing her finger against her opening. "And it would be a shame if you missed something because you wouldn't give me a full exam."

Juliet hoped to fluster him. Instead, he reached between her legs and cupped the girl's pussy. Juliet gasped when Harry's hands toyed with her sopping folds. The brush against her inner thighs were brief, but exciting. Sexual stimulation spread over the girl's loins at the panting.

"Do you think I'm going deep enough?" Harry asked, slowly working his finger inside the girl's pussy.

Juliet bit on her lip to stifle the obvious moan. The zombie hunting cheerleader casually lifted her hips to meet the handsome man's probing finger.

"A little deeper!" Juliet said, bucking her hips up. "YES…RIGHT THERE!"

All pretext this was anything but what this was had been dropped. Harry slowly worked his finger into the blonde woman's snatch. He smiled feeling the moisture collect on his digits.

' _Wouldn't be a day in my life if it wasn't for another eager young woman wanting to jump my bones.'_

The ageless wizard started to push into the young and moist snatch. Juliet's breathing increased with each thrust. Slowly, Harry eased her towards the point of climax. The girl lifted and lowered her hips the more Harry pushed inside her.

"Almost there," Harry said. "We're almost finished."

"I know, oooh…I think I'm feeling pretty good!" Juliet said. The girl's eager cunt sucked in Harry's fingers with each probing thrust. Her breasts bounced up and down when she rode his hand.

The dam inside Juliet's body broke. A flood of clear juices coated Harry's hand. The vixen rode his fingers all the way to climax. Harry pulled them out of her greedy pussy and placed them to his mouth. Harry slowly licked the teenage juices off of his face.

"It's in my own professional opinion you're good," Harry said, smiling when he placed a hand on her thigh. Harry gave her a firm squeeze to get her attention.

Juliet felt the strong desire to suck on something nice and hard. The girl lifted a hand up and placed a hand on Harry's stomach, smiling when her smoldering gaze fell on him. The girl looked at Harry with hungry desire flowing in her face and licked her lips.

"I love sucking on lollipops," Juliet said, with a sultry little smile, running her hands down the young man's firm abdomen. Her pussy moistened even more when feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. "But, I….lost mine in the middle of the fight, and I don't have any more. Do you think you can help me, Harry?"

Juliet's fingers brushed against Harry's bulging crotch. The ageless sorcerer wondered what game the cheerleader played. He decided to play along with her.

"I'm afraid I don't have any lollipops," Harry said, barely able to get out this last word.

"Oh, I think you do," Juliet said, pulling down his trousers a little bit. "You've been holding out on me, baby. You have a big lollipop in your pants."

Juliet pulled down Harry's pants and the boxers followed seconds later. The bubbly cheerleader prepared to see what would await her. What awaited her caused the girl's heart to almost stop. The flood of lust continued to go down her legs.

' _Oh my God!'_

The thickest, longest, juiciest penis stuck out. The head bulged angrily. Juliet's eyes traveled down the base of the cock to see how thick and veiny it was. Drool dribbled down the mouth of the cheerleader which she quickly wiped around. His large and hairy balls showed how much they could hold.

"You have a nice lollipop," Juliet said, finally managing to find her voice in the middle of the lust. "You have a nice, really big lollipop."

Juliet traced a finger down Harry's vein. She started to breath heavily and move closer towards examine it.

"I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the creamy treat in the center," Juliet said, a wide grin going over her face.

"Why don't you find out?" Harry asked.

Juliet decided to find out by swirling her tongue all around the older boy's head. The perky blonde drew her tongue up and down the base of the sorcerer. The boy's cock started to throb even more with Juliet using her tongue to lather him up in spit.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the bubbly blonde giving him a full service job. She pulled up and kissed Harry on the top of her head. The girl's wet and hot tongue brushed against his slit, before running down Harry's vein. A series of hot and passionate kisses lathered Harry's cock with her spit and lipstick.

"You're so talented," Harry said. "And you're so hot."

Juliet formed more kisses around the base of Harry's cock. She went down between Harry's legs and took his bloated balls into her hand. The cheerleader latched onto Harry's testicles and applied a heavy amount of sunction on them.

"Damn!" Harry groaned. Juliet's warm mouth continued to service his testicles. "You must have really wanted to suck on something."

Juliet retracted from his balls and kissed all the way up Harry's shaft. The moment the cheerleader hit the top of Harry's prick, she paused. Juicy red lips touched the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry groaned when the bubbly girl made out with his cock. She wrapped her lips around the top of the swollen head and slowly pushed down him.

"It's good," Harry said, threading his fingers against the back of her head. "It would be even better if I could fuck your hot little throat. Do you think you can fit my large cock into your tight throat, baby?"

Juliet rose to the channel and impaled Harry's cock down her throat. The girl gagged around the thick manhood stretching her throat. The cheerleader's fingernails dug into Harry's thighs until she gained a steady moment. A slurp followed when Juliet gained even more momentum.

Harry leaned back and enjoyed the ride. Juliet took his entire cock into her mouth and released it. The warm and tight heaven caressed around Harry's throbbing prick.

Juliet never thought she would have anything this delightful inside her mouth. The powerful young man made her hopeless addicted to his cock.

"Good girl, good cock-sucking cheerleader!" Harry said, placing his hands on the back of her head and pushing into her mouth. "I'm about ready to choke you with my cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Juliet responded to his words by happily swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. The girl's hot tongue gave Harry's cock a full service job. Harry pushed into her mouth balls about ready to burst.

Harry clutched to her face to keep fucking her mouth like a vagina. One more thrust opened the flood gates for Harry to flood her mouth with his thick and juicy sperm.

Juliet gasped when Harry's cum spilled into her mouth. The cheerleader bobbed her head up and down to lap up every single last drop of the seed spilling from Harry's balls into her mouth. His cum tasted of chocolate, something which Juliet could not get enough of. She sucked it down like an addict.

Seconds later, Juliet thought Harry finished and popped his cock from her mouth. The girl gasped at the mistake when his cock mimicked a fire hose and kept going off. Several spurts of thick and hot cum fired into Juliet's face. The girl's face, hair, and neck had been covered by Harry's thick spunk.

Harry finished unleashing his one man bukkake on the cheerleader's face. Juliet moaned in contentment with the cum covering her face. The creamy treat flowed down her face and started to smear her makeup. The girl lifted a pair of hands up and cupped her face to scoop the cum off.

Juliet practically devoured the cum which spilled off onto her hands. Every single slurp and suck caused Harry to wave her with lust.

"Soooo, good!" Juliet moaned, using her free hand to rub her aching right breast. The taste of the cum ignited a new fire within her. "Oooh, you taste so good!

The fire coming from her pussy could only be quenched by one thing at all. Juliet balanced herself on the edge of the bed with her legs spread.

"Do you think you can fuck me?" Juliet asked. "Do you think you can impale my tight little pussy with your big cock like you impaled those big nasty zombies with your sword?"

Juliet lifted her legs up to spread them wide. Her knees bent back and Harry marveled at the flexibility.

' _Then again, cheerleader,'_ Harry thought, smiling. The young and dripping snatch awaited for his large cock.

Harry pushed himself head first inside her. Juliet gasped and tried to stretch to accommodate his manhood. Her pussy squeezed around his cock when Harry worked to get it all inside.

"Oh, that's it, you can do it…you can do it!" Juliet yelled, waving her hands around. Her breast bounced fro underneath her top and smacked into Harry's face. "Give me your cock…give it in me…give me…."

"I'm going to give you my big cock," Harry said, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her cum stained face to look into hers. "You've been asking for it all day, haven't you? Jumping around in a tight fucking mini-skirt, flashing me your panties, haven't you?"

Juliet breathed at the sensation of their loins connecting with each other. Every time Harry shoved into her, it brought another point of pleasure.

"Seeing how strong you were makes me so hot," Juliet said, lifting her top to flash Harry her breasts. The firm and juicy teenage globes bounced. "Do you like fucking my young…tight…eighteen year old pussy?"

"Yes," Harry grunted, pushing into her. "I like fucking young pussies. I've been doing it for centuries!"

"Oh, you're such a dirty old man, taking advantage of young, impressionable teenage girls with your years of experience!" Juliet yelled, feeling the huge cock stretch into her.

Harry squeezed Juliet's tits. The Master of Death paid special attention to her nipples.

"Yes, I love your young pussy, it's so sweet," Harry said. "So sweet to know no other cock is going to feel right inside me, isn't it?"

"So big, nothing will ever feel right," Juliet said.

Juliet raised her legs and balanced them onto the back of Harry's head. Her hot snatch sucked him in completely. Juliet wasn't sure if he was as ageless as he said. The way his hands touched and tormented every inch of her body made her feel good. Harry hit all of the right spots, even though he didn't linger.

"Look, you want to cum, but you can't, can you?" Harry asked, pushing inside her. His mouth caught one of her peach colored nipples in her mouth.

The cheerleader's shirt rode up over her breasts. Juliet leaned in to watch Harry's big cock disappear underneath her skirt, feeling every single moment of it.

"How much do you want to cum?" Harry asked.

The pressure built up in Juliet's loins. The release didn't come any time soon. Harry reduced her into a panting wreck. She refused to back down, wanting even more.

"I want to cum really bad," Juliet said, raising her hands up and digging a set of well-trimmed fingernails in the back of Harry's neck. "REALLY, REALLY, BAD!"

"How bad do you want it?" Harry asked, kneading her tit flesh when he squeezed it.

"Really, really badly," Juliet responded with puppy dog eyes in response.

Harry pushed inside her one more time. The force caused the pressure of her loins to release. Juliet's sweat juices flowed and coated Harry's cock with her cum.

Juliet breathed up and down feeling the intense feeling of a well-earned orgasm. She wanted even more. The fit teenager's hips pushed up in a thrusting motion.

"Now, I'm going to really take your pussy," Harry said.

Juliet braced herself for impact. Harry slammed her pussy hard. Juliet refused to be one to break underneath the pressure. Every time Harry's cock impaled into her smoldering core, Juliet returned fire with a series of hot thrusts up and down.

"You like being pounded don't you?" Harry asked, running his hands all over her body.

"Yes…oh yes….mmm, yes…yes," Juliet said, breathing heavily. "Give me more of your big cock…I can feel it inside me….shove it deeper!"

Harry bottomed out in the flexible cheerleader's pussy. She got every single last inch of his cock inside and joined the list of the elite girls who could do this. Juliet mewled and hung onto Harry's thick manhood.

The tight vice grip of her pussy squeezed him. Juliet kept rising and lowering to pump his prick in tune with her thrusts. The pleasure kept spreading through her hot body. Harry nibbled her nipples and neck to hit all of the sweat spots.

Another explosion of bliss filled Juliet's body. Harry smiled looking at how much her body anticipated he orgasm and the delight which spread over her face.

"Oh, this feels so good, but aren't you feeling left out?" Juliet asked, pumping around his thick and meaty pole to bring him inside her. "Don't you want to cum inside my pussy? Fill me up with so much of your thick seed."

"I'm going to give you up soon, don't worry," Harry said, pushing inside her. "I just enjoy you cumming around me too much…you really were built to fuck."

Juliet's legs clenched around her lover. The girl's dripping hot pussy grabbed onto him with a few thrusts and tried to milk him dry.

Multiple orgasms later before Harry moved his prey in for the kill. Juliet's pussy stretched around his cock and fulfilled his desires for this adventure. The thick orgasm bubbling within his balls would be more than enough to drive her absolutely insane.

"Cum for me," Harry said, biting her on the side of the neck. "Cum for me hard."

Juliet's hips rose and fell to a lovely rhythm. The moans coming from her body almost sounded like a cheer, even though it wasn't of any coherent language Harry knew.

Harry unleashed himself inside her pussy. Cum fired into Juliet's pussy.

Juliet's thought she was fucked raw and would be out for the night. The thrusts recharged the cheerleader. More orgasms rolled through her body when Harry launched the cum inside her body.

Harry pulled from Juliet. The combination of pussy juices and cum drained from her pussy. She resembled a particularly naughty angel laid back with her legs spread.

Juliet turned over and presented her backside towards him. Harry thought it would be difficult to say no to such a young temptress especially one who still had something left to give him.

* * *

 **End.**


	14. My Fair Nymmy(NymNarcissa)

**My Fair Nymmy(Nymphadora Tonks and Narcissa Black-Malfoy from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Narcissa Black, no longer Narcissa Malfoy thanks to the untimely demise of her husband in recent months, sat in the sitting room of the former Malfoy manor, tapping her fingers on the table in patience. The last few months had been quite turbulent for the former wife of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius suffered an unfortunate accident at the hands of a botched Floo travel. The odds of him suffering such an accident amounted to one and a billion. Ludo Bagman wouldn't have even been bold enough to take the bet. Lucius became the one to succumb odds when a trip to Knockturn Alley resulted in him getting crushed in a void within the Floo Network. The experts managed to recover enough of Lucius's charred remains to bury him.

Draco experienced a more grisly fate. A trip abroad(a trip Narcissa warned him not to go on) turned south when magical bandits came across Draco. The bandits were not impressed by the name of "Lucius Malfoy" and as a result they slaughtered Draco for his insolence. The investigation was on going, and the witnesses were not forthcoming.

After these misfortunes, Narcissa decided to form an alliance with the newly named Lord Black, Harry Potter. In exchange for swearing their loyalty to him, Harry allowed Narcissa and Bellatrix to reclaim the Black name. The two also educated Harry on both pureblood heritage and where a lot of the skeletons were buried with some of the so called ancient and noble families.

Narcissa thought about the other matter. Harry reinstated Andromeda into the family after Narcissa's aunt threw her off the tree in a fit of rage. Her uncle, being spineless, catered to his wife's every single whim. Andromeda returned the Black family line and Nymphadora would follow her.

One problem, and Narcissa prepared to address the matter right now.

"Nympahdora, welcome."

Narcissa ignored the look her niece gave her at the particularly lovely name Andromeda gifted her daughter. Nympadora dressed in a white cotton blouse with a tie and a plaid skirt. Her hair pinned back and at the very least, Nympahdora didn't decided to make her hair different colors. Andromeda's daughter settled on a very practical shade of dark brown.

' _Perhaps she is not beyond all hope just yet.'_

"Hey, Auntie!" Nym said.

Narcissa surveyed her niece with a raised eyebrow. Nymphadora sat down in front of her aunt.

' _And perhaps her vernacular could use a slight amount of work.'_

"Good afternoon," Narcissa said. "I wish to speak to you for a few minutes about something extremely important."

Nym wondered what her aunt was talking about. The Metamorphmagus figured if she would just sit back and pay attention to Narcissa, maybe she would learn something.

' _Worth a shot, guess.'_

Narcissa smiled, pleased her niece's full attention directed towards where it should be presently. The youngest of the three sisters poured the two of them a cup of tea a piece.

"Thanks to our brand new lord, and head of the most ancient and noble house of Black, your mother has been reinstated into the house," Narcissa said. "And thanks to her reinstated, you have been included as well, rejoining the Black family tree."

Nym answered her aunt's words with what she thought was a respectful nod. The ancient and noble house thing few over her head. It made those who used it sound a little bit pretentious in her mind.

"And while your mother has been briefed on certain lessons, you have not," Narcissa said.

"What lessons would that be?" Nym asked.

"Your duty to the head of your house and your duty to the Black family," Narcissa said with a firm look on her face. "There are certain lessons on being a proper lady which you must learn."

Nym snorted in a very un-lady like manner. A perfect lady, her, well this was something which did not compute at least the mind of one Nymphadora Tonks.

"You will have to demonstrate your loyalty to the newly named head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Narcissa continued. "We did not have to perform this loyalty test to Sirius, due to his imprisonment. And by the time he had been released from Azkaban, the ship already sailed on anything of that nature with him."

"Because the Dementors caused him not to be able to get it….."

"Yes, Nymphadora, we're both aware of what happened," Narcissa said. "Our new head will be arriving here momentarily. You will conduct yourself as a lady and in a matter fitting this family. And you will allow him to use you as he sees fit."

"So you want me to be a whore for Harry?" Nym asked.

"I expect you to do as he tells you, and if he decides to treat you like a Knockturn Alley street walker, then you will spread your legs with a smile and refer to him as sir, or my lord," Narcissa said. "Unless he explicitly gives you permission to act differently. And if he does, all of the rules out. Your mother expects you to be one with him."

A soft knock on the door caused Narcissa's eyes to turn towards him.

"It's unlocked, my lord."

The one and only Harry Potter stepped into the room. Nym took one look at the young man and his mere presence took her breath away. The tall and elegant young man with his messy dark hair and burning green eyes made her ache between her legs in need. An elegant and athletic body built for either sport or intense fucking awaited them. Nym tried not to be too obvious with the undressing of Harry's body with her eyes.

Harry cast one look towards her, a knowing smile popping over his face. Nym looked a fair bit flushed.

"Nymphadora, has Narcissa told you want to expect?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my lord,' Nym said. "I'm to be tested to see if I'm worthy of inclusion to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. I'm to conduct myself as you require and I'm at your disposal."

Harry motioned for Nym to rise to her feet. He got a good look at this current form. Silky black hair came down past her shoulders. Blue eyes sparkled with a sense of wonder and an even greater sense of naughtiness. The pair of pink lips moistened and Harry knew one thing such a plump pair of lips were useful for. D-Cup breasts strained against the top, and thanks to Nym's gifts, she could make them as large and firm as she wanted to. The skirt came down to showcase a never ending pair of legs encased in silk stockings.

"Kiss me," Harry said.

Nym walked over and snaked her arms around Harry.

"Always allow your lord to lead the kiss and follow his cue," Narcissa said.

Nym didn't really have much of a chance to say any differently. Harry pressed his lips against hers. Nym opened her mouth to accept the entry for his tongue. The two sets of tongues tangled together.

Harry tasted the sweet sensations of Nym's lips, wondering if she could make them taste any way she wanted thanks to those powers. The Boy-Who-Lived mapped a path on the inside of her mouth. The girl pushed against him as much as she dared. Friction appeared when two sets of hips pushed against other, grinding back and forth with hunger.

Nym gasped into the kiss when Harry groped her supple rear underneath the skirt. Everything he wanted, she would be his.

The eager witch leaned into Harry's hands when he explored every single inch of her body. Nym could feel a draft and before she knew it, Harry unbuttoned her blouse. Seconds later, her skirt came off.

Harry stepped back to take a good look at Nym. Nym tried to strike a pose to show off everything she had in her lacy green bra and panties. Narcissa smacked Nym on her panty clad ass.

"Hey!" Nym yelled.

"You are not acting very lady like, Nymphadora," Narcissa said.

"Narcissa," Harry said when looking at the mother of his late number one schoolyard annoyance. "I'll take it from here, thank you very much. Only instruct her if you feel it to be necessary."

"Of course, sir," Narcissa said. "My apologies."

"As long as you do not overstep your bounds again, you will go without punishment," Harry said.

A small part of Narcissa craved to be punished by her lord. A feeling of wanton dampness erupted between the youngest Black sister's thighs.

"Nym, to your knees and remove my pants."

Nymphadora Tonks dropped to her knees without any word. Her fingers unbuckled Harry's belt and removed in with a solid swing. Next came the trousers. Nymphadora's fingers brushed against Harry's crotch.

The next line of defense came with Harry's boxer shorts. Nymphadora gave an "eep" when Harry's cock slapped her in the face.

"Remain composed," Harry said. "It's not fully erect."

Nym tried not to roll her eyes. How did one not be composed because of that? Nym tried to grab it and shove it all of her mouth.

"I do hope you don't intend to shove him all in your mouth," Narcissa said. Harry gave her one of those looks and the pureblood heiress shot off. "And I apology for overstepping my bounds again, master."

Narcissa wondered if her niece ever so much as serviced a wizard. The fact Harry would be her first would be appropriate.

"Take my head, and savor the moment," Harry said.

Nym wrapped her juicy lips around Harry's head and slowly worked her lips around it. She wondered when it would be time to get a little bit more.

Harry looked down to see the sight of Nym's eager lips wrapped around his cock's head. The mind tease caused his cock to grow and by some form of magic, it started to push its way past her lips deep into her mouth.

"Now, you're going to get a little bit more," Harry said, stroking her hair. "If you don't open up wide, I'll be displeased, and your night will be a very dry one, Nym."

Harry's fingers traveled down Nym's slicky black hair and pushed his cock into her mouth. Nym gasped when Harry's thick phallus worked its way past the witch's lips into her throat. A gap could be heard before Nym expanded the muscles in her throat to allow him inside just a little bit.

"Perfect," Harry said, looking down at his little cock-sucking half-blood whore. "And now, you're going to show me what skills you've learned with your throat."

Nym contracted her throat around the length of Harry's cock and allowed it to spear into the depths of her throat. She rocked back on his manhood.

The hot smacking of Nym's delicious lips caused Harry to grunt. The Boy-Who-Lived hung onto Nym's head to piston his thick manhood into her mouth and use it as his own personal fuck hole. Nym brought the point of her throat down into his thick tool with a few more long and deep sucks.

"You're going to get the first part of your reward for being such a good cock sucker," Harry said.

Nym decided to try something else. She extended her tongue and wrapped it around the length into her mouth. The tongue lavished every single inch of the underside of Harry's cock at once.

"Putting all of your talents to work. I like that….I like that a lot! And now you're going to get something for your trouble."

Nym mewled at the point of his cock pushing down deep. Harry unloaded his thick seed into the back of the throat.

"Remember, not to waste a drop."

Nym didn't intend to. This delicious seed firing into the back of the throat caused a buzzing feeling to raise through her body. Each inch of Nym's hot body hungered for even more. This seed firing into the depths of her throat caused a multitude of pleasure to rise deep within her.

The moment Nym sucked the last drop, a popping sound followed. Harry waved his hand and motioned for Nym.

"On your hands and knees now."

Nym obeyed and showed Harry her wide ass. Harry smiled and couldn't wait to get a taste of her in more than one ways. The skilled sorcerer performed a magic trick and caused Nym's panties to disappear.

A talented tongue replaced the feeling of Nym's bare cunt being released in the wild. Harry slowly slipped his tongue down the edge of Nym's nether lips. Nym gasped every time his tongue brushed against her. Juices started to trickle downward and started to coat the edge of Harry's mouth.

Harry decided to work her up a little bit more. His mouth lightly nibble Nym's nether lips. Harry gripped and released Nym six or seven times in succession. Each one causing a moan to go.

"H…my lord, I need my pussy eaten!" Nym said, feeling tension going. Every single time Harry captured her nether lips in his mouth, Harry held them a bit longer, before releasing them.

Harry decided to have his fun for a little bit longer. The wizard's tongue shoved into the depths of Nym's white hot pussy, causing her to gasp with a sensual moan. Harry worked his tongue inside her.

Narcissa locked onto the look of pleasure forming on her niece's face. Nym's firm biting down down on her lip when Harry used his mouth and tongue to stimulate the younger girl's sex sex caused Narcissa's to grow all hot and bothered. The pureblood witch dropped her robes to the ground and slowly began to unbutton her blouse to gain better access to her needy breasts.

Harry worked Nym slowly up. The vibrations of his tongue caused her to become undone.

' _Alright, you're going to cum, and you're going to cum all night long for me,'_ Harry thought, when he continued to trace tongue patterns in her.

Nym couldn't tell what he did to her pussy. The positively sinful feelings caused pleasure to rise from her loins and the woman's heart to start beating.

Orgasm hit and coated Harry's face with the juices of the older woman. Harry worked his tongue back and forth to stimulate further orgasms.

"Time for the last lesson," Harry said. "You're plenty wet enough."

"Yes, she is!" Narcissa yelled, rubbing her fingers up and down. The pureblood witch showed a lack of shame by masturbating herself through her panties.

Harry flashed her a smile and waved his hand with a stern glare dancing in his eyes. Narcissa yelped in surprise when ropes wrapped around her body, along with a gag in her mouth. Her hands had been tied.

"Just sit, and watch," Harry said, flicking his finger within Nym's dripping hot opening. "And know it's going to be your turn sooner or later."

Harry's thick head pushed through Nym's hot walls. The Metamorphmagus moaned when Harry invaded her walls. Every inch brought a new pleasure into her.

"So tight," Harry said, hand flying towards her breast and squeezing it in his hand. "Let's see if we can loosen you up a little bit, Nym."

Nym thought she died and went to heaven. His thick cock pushed her apart. Nym tried to gain some control over her pussy. Harry's pushing into her tight crevice caused Nym to be worked apart. Every last inch of him pushed inside her.

Harry placed a finger on the curve of Nym's spine and slowly ran it down. Each time he brushed closer towards her ass, Harry pushed into her even more. His thick cock speared into her from behind. The pleasure coursing between Nym's legs spurred Harry to go onto greater heights.

"Look at you," Harry said, leaning down towards her. He nibbled the back of her neck. "Look at the state of you."

Nym breathed heavily with Harry nipping on the back of her neck.

"You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" Harry asked, using his tongue to move down the back of Nym's neck. "You're going to gush for me aren't you?"

Nym couldn't say anything other than moan like the perfect witch in heat. Harry pushed himself deep inside Nym's womanly depths, experiencing the sensation of her cunt against him.

"Go ahead, Nym, let it go. Cum for me, let it all go."

Harry's hands flew to her breasts and squeezed them. These actions didn't give Nym much of a hope. Her body tightened around the edge of Harry's thick tool.

Nym's vision flashed with stars. The orgasm to end them all caused her to cum. One look at her aunt's frustrated and horny face caused Nym to lose herself even more.

Harry pulled out of her and left her panting, wanting more.

"I need more," Nym said, watching Harry turn her over. Harry leaned down and pushed his muscular chest against her breasts, squashing them. "Please sir, stick your big gorgeous prick into my tight body. Take me and wreck me…fuck me all night long!"

Harry eased his way against Nym's dripping hot pussy lips. The thick engorged head of Harry's prick almost shoved inside her wet center.

"Yes, I'm going to pin you down, and take your pussy over and over again," Harry said, grinding against her pussy with each word. "I'm going to pin you down, and you're going to beg me to be your bitch."

"I am…I am your bitch," Nym said, almost pushing her hips up. Harry blocked them. "And I'm in heat."

Harry grinded his cock against Nym's over heated crotch. The heat pumped up and threatened to engulf Harry's cock. Harry pushed his head further against her and slipped it inside her a tiny bit.

"Yes, I can tell," Harry grunted, holding onto her hips. "It's time for you to get your reward, are you ready?"

Nym nodded her head, biting down on her lip with a pleading look in her eyes. Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. This action tightened Nym's pussy around Harry's half submerged cock.

"I need it, I need it all the way!" Nym yelled.

Harry smiled and made sure his eye contact locked onto Narcissa. Narcissa watched her master's cock enter Nym's pussy. Despite not being able to do anything to relieve her frustration, Narcissa watched on.

Nym rose her hips up to meet the incoming thrust of Harry's big, thick, organ. Every single inch speared into her pussy. Nym's pussy expanded to allow Harry's cock to enter new depths. Their pubic bones touched each other.

The friction excited Harry. The young man grinded his pelvic bone against his lover's. Nym responded by pushing her legs up and wrapping them around Harry's waist.

Harry touched his thumb to the side of Nym's leg. The sorcerer started to run his hand up and down Nym's leg. Nym rocked her hips up to meet Harry's thrusts and moaned.

"Your legs are so soft," Harry said, smiling and running a hand down Nym's legs. "You like me playing with your legs?"

Nym's moans increased with each passing thrust. The Metamorph loved Harry playing with her legs very much. The legs extended, growing smoother and more sensual with each passing brush. The perfect and lovely flesh molded into Harry's legs.

Harry grunted when Nym's pussy contracted around him. The witch's orgasm coated Harry's throbbing pole inside her pussy. The two met heat to heat with Harry's throbbing cock sliding inside her wet womanhood.

Nym thought she would break from the mere force of Harry's cock slamming inside her. Every time the Boy-Who-Lived buried his pole inside her, she lost herself.

"And you're going to cum for me again, and harder this time," Harry said, cupping the witch's tit in his hand. "You can't help, and cum, can you? You can't help, and obey me, can't you?"

Nym shook her head. Her entire body lost itself to the pleasure of Harry shoving every last single inch into her. Harry manipulated her very core with this.

"No, I can't!" Nym yelled. The panting increased with Harry leaning down and nibbling on Nym's sweet nipples. Nym gasped with Harry wrapping his mouth around them.

"You can't, you want this," Harry said, holding onto her hips. Harry pumped up and down into her. "And I'm going to give you everything you need. One of the best orgasms you've ever felt in your life."

Harry channeled power through Nym with her breasts being used as a conduit. The horny witch racked with a million little bursts of pleasure coming up and coming down. Her body road a roller coast of highs and lows with Harry pushing into Nym's depths with several rapid fire thrusts inside her body. The beauty's cunt expanded and contracted around Harry's thick rod, in an attempt to milk the seed from the point of his balls.

"You're going to take this, every last inch of my cock inside your body," Harry said. "And you're going to take my cum inside you. And when the last dose of cum hits your womb, you're going to be mine forever."

Harry sped up the thrusts and reduced Nym to a moaning wreck. She pushed up and went down.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry asked.

"You…my lord, it belongs to you," Nym said, pushing her walls around Harry's engorged pole. "Shoot your seed inside me…make me yours. Put your child inside my womb!"

"Maybe if you're fortunate," Harry said, with a smile, caressing her right leg one more time and then the left leg. These actions drove Nymphadora Tonks beyond wild.

Harry continued a steady and swift path into Nym's center. The contents of his balls spilled into Nym's body. Spurts of seed buried inside Nym's tight center and buried deep inside her womb.

Nym almost blacked out from the pleasure bombardment of the orgasm. Harry pulled down and raked his eyes down the goddess on the bed, smiling at his handwork.

A pair of vibrant green eyes locked with those of Narcissa's. Harry waved his hand and pulled Narcissa up to her feet. Narcissa's bound and nude body pressed against him. The woman stared at him with wanton eyes.

"I can feel how hard you wanted to get off," Harry said, grinding his cock against her. Harry's cock still dripped with the combination of his and Nym's juices. Now Narcissa's had been collected on top of those. "You want this inside you, don't you? You wanted my thick manhood buried inside your juicy center, don't you?"

Narcissa's body crushed against the wall. The woman spread her legs as much as it could be allowed in this current predicament.

"I'll take this as a yes."

Harry spiked his cock inside Narcissa's sweet pussy. The walls hugged around Harry's manhood and started to caress his thick, veiny, cock. He grunted and pushed inside her body.

"Yes, this feels so good," Harry said, rutting against Narcissa. He took her breasts in hand and squeezed them. "Knowing you had to sit there the entire time when I fucked Nym."

Harry smiled, pushing himself into her. The gag removed from Narcissa's mouth so Harry could shove his lips over hers with a mouth bruising kiss. The two of them connected with this sensation combination of spit.

"My lord, please," Narcissa said, no sooner did he release her lips so she could talk. "Make me cum."

"I'll make you cum harder than ever before," Harry said, capturing a juicy nipple inside his mouth.

Narcissa gasped when Harry bit down upon her nipple. Harry stimulated her nipples.

"Mmmm, ah…ooooh!" Narcissa breathed, feeling Harry's cock spear into her and stimulating her to another amazing orgasm.

Harry worked over Narcissa's breasts which caused her to lose all sense of her mind. The pureblood noble's pussy and body succumbed to Harry's thick manhood. A few long thrusts buried inside Narcissa's wet pussy and brought her closer to the edge.

"Go ahead, let it go."

Narcissa's pussy clenched Harry again. Harry drove her more wild, nibbling the side of Narcissa's neck. The wizard suckled on the pulse point of her neck and switched over to between her breasts. Harry's tongue trailed down between her sweaty cleavage and spiked her pleasure to another level.

Harry slowed down the thrusts to make each moment leading to a big orgasm mean something. The orgasm sunk into Narcissa's brain completely before he led her to another one. Harry grinded inside her.

"Master, please," Narcissa said. She didn't know how much longer she could hold together. Harry's able hands worked her body, causing torture. Pure magic rushed through her body and loins.

Harry built up his orgasm and buried his cock deeper. The build-up in his balls became so big and so hard it almost hurt.

"Do you want my, cum, pet?" Harry asked, fingers prodding Narcissa's thick cheeks and smacking onto it.

Narcissa pushed her hips closer towards Harry. The orgasm started to roll over her loins and make her want things even more. The connection sparked pure magical energy between the two sides. The thick cock buried inside Narcissa's juicy womanhood.

"Yes, I need it," Narcissa said, taking advantage of the master untying her hands. Narcissa placed her hands on either side of his ass and started to piston inside her. "I need it…all of it inside me."

One more orgasm exploded through Narcissa. Harry's path towards her center became easier. The contents of his balls started to churn up the side.

Harry allowed Narcissa one more orgasm before he planted his seed inside her. The noble woman turned into a shrieking whore when Harry fired his seed into her. Harry thought this was the greatest magic trick he could have performed.

Narcissa's walls parted to accept his cum pumping inside of her pussy. Each drop spurting in her caused her body to buzz.

Harry allowed her to drop, sliding to the ground. Narcissa's legs remained spread. Her cunt made like a bubbling river with the seed dripping and oozing out of it.

' _Well, the etiquette lessons broke down in a hurry.'_

"Come here, Nymphadora for your next lesson."

* * *

 **End.**


	15. Waiting for Extraction(Alex Danvers)

**Waiting for Extraction(Alex Danvers from Supergirl)**

* * *

Harry Potter walked down a long and winding hallway in a top-secret government facility and not for the first time in his life either. There always seemed to be a war with the various alphabet soup government organizations when they attempted to one-up each other. It almost amused Harry, not as much as it frustrated him. Everyone had their secrets, and no one wanted to share those secrets.

The young man turned around the corner and waited for his partner to come to meet him. This organization was called ARGUS and they overstepped their bounds a little bit. Harry Potter worked for the DEO as a consultant and did his job about as well he could be expected. Being a consultant and not being a full time member allowed Harry to get a lot more of the room.

"The security system is down, we have ten minutes to get in and get out."

A dark haired woman turned around the corner. Her bright brown eyes shined out. The agent dressed in a sleek tight black tactical suit which fit into every one of her curves.

"Ten minutes," Harry said. "Way too much time to do what we're going to do."

Alexandra Danvers rolled her eyes. Leave it to Harry think an absurdly small window was way too much time. The two of them made their way down the hallway.

"Watch my backside, I'm going in," Harry said.

"Gladly," Alex said, eyes firmly glued on his backside, and she shook her head. Her handsome partner walked in. He had a magnetic appeal which attracted women. Despite her bravado, Alex was no exception to this obvious rule.

Harry stepped inside to the room. He made his way through the hard copy filing cabinets, or so it seemed. Shoving back the cabinets, Harry found his way into an alcove which shifted back. The elevator brought Harry down to the bottom and to the computer system.

"Let's just see how secure you are," Harry said, plugging in the drive in the computer and started to work his magic. This was a far more dangerous power than any magic in the world, his hacking ability. Which had gotten better after some early attempts.

"Harry, five minutes," Alex said, warning him.

"Don't worry, just keep watching the doorway," Harry said, putting the information. He wanted to see what was so important ARGUS wanted to keep it from the DEO.

A patient moment followed when Harry finished downloading the information onto the drive. Harry rocked himself back onto the heels of his feet.

"Okay, I'm done, and I'm coming down the hallway," Harry said.

Harry made his way around the corner. Alex kept covering him. Her mouth almost opened up for a long second. The two agents made their way around to the stairwell.

"I'm cutting it close," Harry said, walking up the steps and pausing for a long moment. "But, it's not as close as a lot of the times, is it?"

Alex smiled. Harry really did cut things close. It caused her adrenaline to be heightened up to another level. The two of them made their way up the set of stairs. All they needed to do to get onto the roof and things would work out for the best, at least in her mind.

' _Well, here goes nothing,'_ Alex thought. She paused for a long moment and looked around.

"Alex, we better move," Harry said, looking at the palm computer. "Someone turned on the security system."

"That's impossible," Alex said. Harry grabbed her by the hand and lead her to another direction. "That's not the way up to the roof either."

"No it isn't," Harry said, hearing the pounding of people down their way. "We're going to have to find an alternate way out of here."

Alex pulled out her side arm, clicking it into place. She didn't want to really attack to be honest. The agent prepared herself to fight and make their way out of the building.

It was a common occurrence when she partnered up with Harry. He was both the most capable hand they had, and the most frustrating to team up with.

"Okay, this way, hurry!" Harry yelled, gripping Alex by the hand and leading her down the hallway. "Don't attack unless they do so first."

Alex couldn't really fire off any kind of response. Harry made his way to an elevator and pulled them both inside. Harry punched in a series of codes on the elevator.

"I'll find a way to get us out of here," Harry said. The elevator started to ease up to the tip-top of the building. In the office building which had been built over the top of the building.

Bare bones crew in an attempt to throw people off of the entire building. Harry waved his hand and caused Alex to switch out of her tactical gear. She dressed in a black button up top and a nice skirt. The skirt stretched down and showed her legs off. The pair of high heel shoes caused her to balance.

Alex looked up and saw Harry dress in a nice button up shirt and a pair of dress pants as well. He looked like someone who had been trapped in the office building up there.

"Harry…what….."

Harry leaned forward and pushed his lips over Alex's. Alex gasped in surprised and only fought the kiss for a couple of seconds before returning the entire kiss.

The elevator doors slid open. Harry and Alex jumped up in surprise as the ARGUS agents entered the elevator. The two agents backed off.

"Clear out of the area, you two," the agents said. "There are a couple of dangerous spies who compromised the security of the building."

Alex touched her hand towards her leg and prepared to pull out her gun to take them out. Harry reached and grabbed Alex around the wrist lightly to warn her. The young man switched angles to grab Alex's hand tightly.

"Oh, well that's really bad," Harry said, without missing a beat. "We're just leaving for a coffee break, and the elevator sealed us inside."

"Yes, coffee," the agent said. "The two of you better get out of our way…return to your office…this entire building will be on lock down. They can't have gotten far."

Harry and Alex walked past the guards, almost expecting some kind of trouble to happen. The guards didn't do anything.

"Our secondary extraction plan won't kick in for another hour," Alex said out of the corner of her mouth. "Some good, and quick thinking…way to think on your feet."

The two made their way towards an abandoned office. It was bare bones, nothing other than a desk and a couch in it. The two agents entered inside.

"All communications outside of the building are being monitored," Harry said.

"Can't you just teleport us out of the building?" Alex asked. Harry gave her a long look. "I know, there's a reason why you haven't already, but I just had to ask."

"They have magic monitors on the building, if anyone leaves the building that way, they'll know it," Harry said. "It's hard to shut them down without them knowing."

"Right, ARGUS pretty much polices the magical users in the United States, I forgot," Alex said. "So, we're stuck in this office for an hour?"

"At the very least," Harry said, taking a seat on the couch and inviting Alex to sit down next to him.

The sound of guards moving around them caused Harry and Alex to settle in. The two of them looked at each other. Alex kicked off her shoes and propped up her feet on the couch.

"What?" Alex asked. Harry gave her a knowing smile. "We're going to be in here for a long time, especially if the extraction team runs into trouble. Unless you can find a way to extract us without tipping off any sensors."

"Believe me, I'm thinking of every angle," Harry said. "Losing those three minutes really timed the entire mission off. I want to really know what went wrong."

Alex's stocking clad foot moved around the edge of Harry's crotch in an absent minded manner. Harry looked towards her and she smiled back at him.

"Why don't we make the wait inside the office a bit more interesting?" Alex asked, smiling and working his pants open with her feet. "I know you can't get enough of my legs and my feet."

"The rest of you isn't anything to sneeze at either," Harry said, feeling Alex's foot put a little pressure on him when she pulled his pants down.

"Thank you," Alex said, smiling. "And you're pretty handsome yourself…and I'm curious to see what you have in your pants…someone as confident as you has nothing to be ashamed by."

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" Harry asked.

"I think I will," Alex said, pulling down the fabric to allow Harry's cock to spring out and face her. "Oh my god."

Alex touched her toes against the edge of Harry's cock to feel how veiny and thick it throbbed out for her. She watched it mesmerized, with a bit of drool coming down her mouth. She rubbed her foot up and down his cock.

"You're huge," Alex said. "It must be at least a foot long."

"It's as big as you want it, sweetie," Harry said. Alex didn't have the time to comprehend this situation in her mind. "How about you give me a footjob?"

Alex thought this was a good idea. She tried to ignore her throbbing cunt to focus on this big cock in front of her. At first, Alex used her big toe to stroke up and down Harry's cock. The beautiful agent used her toes to rub the veiny underside, before placing her sole his cock and rubbing it.

Harry enjoyed the soft feel of Alex's soles placed on either side of his cock. It felt so good to feel her feet wrapped around it.

"I'm going to make you cum over my feet, stud," Alex said, rubbing her feet up and down his cock in a pumping motion. "And then we can see what other fun we can have."

"Looking forward to it, honey," Harry said, feeling her silky soles rub them up and down. "Oh, your feet feel good, and your legs are so smooth, I love them!"

Harry pushed his fingers up Alex's legs. Every single inch of her extremely soft legs squeezed underneath his fingers. The coos of delight cumming from the mouth of his lover spurred Harry to go on.

Alex worked her feet over Harry's cock. The excitement of the DEO agent grew the more Harry's cock throbbed between her feet. Alex's heels brushed against his cum bloated balls. Alex tested and teased him, knowing the big load of see which was about ready to spurt out of his cock and splatter her feet. She couldn't wait for it. This would be the moment she had been waiting for.

"Oh, I need this!" Alex yelled. "All your thick and juicy cum all over my feet!"

"I'm going to cum all over your perfect feet, all over your wonderful arches!" Harry said. "Do you see the power your feet has over me."

"Don't you see the power your cock has over me?" Alex asked.

Harry's cock spurted their load onto Alex's delicious feet. It started to splatter against her feet, ankles, and legs all the way. Some of the cum went so high it splattered against the ceiling, leaving stains.

Alex enjoyed out the shine had been given to her feet and legs thanks to his cum. The sexy agent's long stems looked even more vibrant than ever before.

"Come here, you minx and give me a kiss," Harry said, grabbing Alex around the waist and pulling her onto his lap.

Harry pushed his mouth onto Alex with one of the most mind-blowing kisses anyone could ever imagine. Alex happily reciprocated the kiss, working her tongue into his mouth. Alex turned so she could straddle Harry. The stud's cock slipped underneath her skirt and brushed against Alex, hitting her through her panties. Pleasure waves connected to her.

"You know what you want now," Alex said, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Is it the same thing you want?" Harry asked, reaching around to cup the ass of this vision straddling his lap. "I know I want to fuck you."

"Harry," Alex mewled, feeling his hand move up and go between her legs "Take me, take me right here. I don't care if there are cameras…if there are, then give me a show."

Harry slid Alex's panties down her legs and could feel her smooth pussy. Her lips beckoned to be played with and Harry did just as they required. The soft folds brushing against his fingers made Harry feel really good.

Alex slid her blouse down her shoulders to reveal her firm breasts pushed up in a lacy blue bra with an intricate design.

"Do you want to see them Harry?" Alex asked, smiling and playing with her bra strap. "Do you want to suck on them…make them yours?"

"Yes, I want to take your tits, suck on them, make them mine, and make you scream for more," Harry said, using his free hand while one diddled her pussy.

Alex closed her eyes and could feel her bare breasts let out into the wild. Her B-Cup breasts ached with Harry kissing them and paying tribute to the firm breasts.

"Yes, suck on my perky breasts, Harry," Alex said, humping his hand for encouragement.

Harry worked his fingers in between Alex's hot and lovely walls. Fingers worked between her. He could feel how wet she was and knew she would be perfectly lubricated for his cock.

"Oh, you're making me cum so hard," Alex breathed heavily.

"You're so wet, so tight, I can't wait to have my cock inside you," Harry said, pushing his fingers in and out of you. "You haven't had a real cock inside you, have you?"

"No, nothing…nothing like yours," Alex said, heaving her chest out. Harry switched from one breast to another breast, sucking on the hot nubs and driving her wild.

Harry smiled and made her cum all over his hand. The squeezing of her cunt around his fingers made it an extremely tight fit indeed. Harry anticipated greatly what his cock would feel like buried into her tight walls.

The moment Harry withdrew his hand from her pussy, he touched it to Alex's mouth.

"Taste yourself."

Alex never tasted her own pussy juices before. The very taste of them drove her completely wild and made her extremely hungry for more.

"Do you see it?" Harry asked, feeling Alex rise up against him. The babe's pussy hovered inches away from his cock. "Do you taste how horny you are?"

"Yes, I'm a horny slut who needs a big cock inside her virgin-tight pussy," Alex said, biting down on her lip in the sexiest manner possible. "Will you help stretch my tight cunny out, Harry?"

"I think I can arrange it," Harry said, with Alex's pussy lips rubbing up and down on his cock. His cock twitched a little bit and came close to sliding into the sexy agent. "My god…you're so hot."

"Oh, I'm really hot," Alex said, pushing herself a little bit further down onto Harry's cock. "And I'm sure you want to see how hot my pussy is around your throbbing hard prick."

Harry grabbed her hips and forced Alex down. Alex experienced a brief second of pain which had been replaced with an even greater amount of pleasure with Harry sliding into her.

"YES!" Alex yelled.

Harry groaned when her tight pussy wrapped around her. The agent showed how much she worked out by bouncing on Harry's cock. She stretched her legs out far and wide to accommodate his thick manhood going into her dripping hot snatch. The brunette's walls closed around his tool.

"Right there, there's a good spot," Alex moaned, leaning back so Harry could have full access to her breasts.

Harry accessed her breasts quite nicely. The young man licked and nibbled at Alex's nipples. These hardened nubs responded to his tongue. The pink flesh worked into Harry's mouth.

Alex placed her hands on Harry's head and made sure her lover's mouth didn't stray far from her breasts. The brunette panted with each rise and each fall.

"You're going to make me cum," Alex said, pussy twitching around Harry's cock. "Nothing has ever made me cum as hard as your big, thick, cock. I love feeling it jammed in my pussy, stretching me out. Making me yours, making me yours forever. Oh yes, this the best….oh god, I'm so good. Fuck me harder baby. Really make me cum."

Harry switched his hands to Alex's bum and caused the woman to push down onto his cock. The agent drove herself down on Harry's cock. The force of her orgasm rippled around him.

Alex's entire body shook with pleasure. She didn't want to stop even if every nerve ending sang in pleasure. Harry held onto her hips and rocked her up and down.

"I bet I can make you cum more than you ever could have dreamed," Harry said.

"Please do," Alex said, pressing her hands onto Harry's chest and rising up. Harry pushed into her cunt before she lowered down. The pleasure burst between her loins rocked her body.

Alex worked her hips up and down on Harry's cock. Juices trickled down between the toned agent's thighs. Harry held onto her hips and brought her down.

"I want to fuck you from behind," Harry said, nibbling on Alex's ears. "I can show you how much power I have over you, how much pleasure I can bring you. If you just let go."

Alex finished off riding her latest orgasm. Juices trickled down her pussy. Lips spread hungrily. Alex turned around and placed her hands on the desk. The agent's ass stuck in mid-air. The thighs of the dark haired babe spread.

"Put it in me, Mr. Potter," Alex said, swaying her rear enticingly.

Harry's cum bloated balls slapped across Alex's right hip which caused excitement to spread through the woman's body. He situated himself closer towards her. The tip of his cock slid in.

"Please, I'm dying," Alex said. A fire rose through her pussy. "My pussy feels so empty without your cock in it. I need your big cock in me!"

"Ask and you shall receive," Harry said, slapping her on the ass once. The movement caused juices to trickle down Alex's pussy.

Harry slid inside Alex without any problem. The two lovers worked back and forth against each other. Harry bent Alex over the desk and thrust into her pussy.

Alex groaned the moment when Harry speared deeper inside her. He touched her in new places for sure. Alex wasn't sure how far he went. The comment about him being as big as she wanted him to be resounded in her mind.

' _I'm going to have to ask him sometime.'_

Harry's hands molded Alex's firm body. Each time he touched her, Alex gave a lovely little sound. Her body responded to his touches just as well as her pussy did to his cock.

"Time for you to cum for me again," Harry said.

Alex couldn't argue. Her walls slid back against Harry and released their juices onto his pole. Harry responded by pounding her, never letting up. The never ending bombardment of orgasms caused her to lose her mind.

"Yes, fuck me, harder, more! "Alex yelled. "I want everyone to know you fucked the ever living hell out of me and battered me."

"Now this is a hell of a way to wait for extraction," Harry said, hands running down every nook and cranny of Alex's body.

"Yes, and you better not extract your cock from my pussy!" Alex yelled, feeling each thrust bury into her.

Alex's orgasms grew more intense, more close together, and longer in duration. The addiction to this piece of meat Harry used to stretch her out grew.

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry said, feeling up her body. A few more pushes inside her body. "And soon it will be my turn."

Alex's pussy heated up at the thought of Harry's cum spilling inside her body. The thrusts inside her grew more intense and the orgasms followed even more so. Sweat rolled down Alex's body when she clutched onto the desk for leverage. Harry pushed his thick rod into Alex's hot depths.

Harry could feel the pleasure about ready to rise from his balls. Seconds from now, Harry would have his seed completely inside her.

"Together," Harry said, cupping her firm breast lovingly.

Alex breathed heavily. Harry's eyes locked onto her ass when he fucked her caused her to get excited. Her walls clamped around him and would not let go until every bit of seed spilled inside her body.

Harry gave one more grunt and pushed inside Alex. The mutual orgasm caused both of the parties to see stars with each other.

The two paused for a moment. Harry's cock pulled out of Alex. He walked over to check something.

"Looks like they're going to be a little late."

Alexandra Danvers rolled over onto the desk and spread her lovely legs for Harry to see all of her dripping pussy.

"Well, looks like we have plenty to do to keep us occupied then."

Harry walked over towards her. He stepped over with Alex wrapping her legs around him and holding Harry in closely. His cock approached her pussy.

"If I knew my partner was such a nympho, these missions would have been a lot more interesting," Harry said. "Especially the flight to and the flight back."

"Just shut up and fuck me," Alex growled.

Harry laughed and pushed his cock into her pussy. The warm vice closed around him. The two of them rocked back and forth with each other.

Their lips met and their tongues wrestled for dominance as well. Harry gained some momentum and prepared for a couple more rounds with Alex. His magic causing time to run a bit slower in this room to give the more time.

Alex sighed. She didn't give a damn how late the extraction team was. She wanted Harry to fuck her and keep fucking her all night long until she was too sore to continue. Being in such good shape made her keep up with Harry.

Harry buried himself balls deep in Alex's pussy. She matched him well, which was good. They did have some time to kill.

* * *

 **The End.**


	16. Boned(Susan Bones)

**Boned(Susan Bones from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry Potter started to stir awake in the early morning feeling a warm and soft hand start to rub against abs. His eyes flickered open and he saw a head of red hair near him. The bright blue eyes looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Harry," Susan Bones said, pulling back and running his abs and going down to rub his crotch for a few seconds. "I'm hungry."

Susan moved over. The redhead goddess looked down at Harry with the transparent night gown hugging around her ample curves. Her D-Cup breasts strained from the other end of the night dress to show she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Susan's nipples stuck out. The gown flipped to show her flat stomach and wide hips. A black thong came down to cover her hips, with only the smallest amount of material covering her crotch. A pair of sheer stockings.

"Oh, are you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Susan said, placing her stocking clad foot on Harry's erect cock and rubbed it up and down. The redhead beauty started to rub his crotch up and down with the point of her foot.

Harry groaned, feeling his lover's foot grind against his thick manhood. It pulsed underneath Susan's dainty little foot for a moment. Susan ran her toes up and down his thick throbbing manhood.

"Oh, god, you're so good," Harry groaned. "Why don't you suck my cock? I'm sure you'll be well fed there"

"I thought you'd never ask," Susan said, giggling for a moment. Her hand wrapped his cock and pumped the manhood. His crotch rose into her hand.

Susan's tongue swirled around the head of his manhood. The redhead applied a series of hot kisses onto the manhood. She loved the way it twitched near her mouth. Susan looked up and looked him directly in the eyes.

Harry grunted when Susan pushed her lips around his cock. The beautiful witch took his cock into her mouth with a loud slurping sound. She resembled a high class-whore when pushing her mouth deep down her throat. Susan bobbed deep down and took Harry's cock deep into her throat.

"Oh, really, it's really good," Harry said, closing his eyes and grabbing the back of Susan's head. "I love fucking your mouth."

Susan slurped hard on his cock. The manhood twitched into her mouth. The beautiful witch tried to get him deep inside her mouth.

Twenty minutes of intense slurping caused Harry's cock to start twitching in her mouth. Susan pulled back from him, not allowing him to cum in her mouth.

"Susan," Harry said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You know you want it," Susan said, licking her lips. "You want to fuck my tits, don't you?"

Susan pulled off her night dress to reveal her ample and firm tits. Harry growled and pushed his thick cock against the edge of her cleavage. He plunged between her breasts and started to rut in and out of them.

"Oh, yes, fuck my tits!" Susan screamed at the top of her lungs, with Harry hanging onto them. "Fuck me so hard!"

Harry did as she asked. The warmth of her large breasts wrapping around his cock caused him to twitch deep inside her. Pretty soon he would cum all over her face and tits. Harry held onto her.

Susan could feel a warmth start spreading between her body at the thought of being covered in Harry's magically powerful cum. The witch grabbed her globes and squeezed them.

"Cum for me, cum for me so hard!" Susan yelled.

Harry slid in and out of her cleavage. The contents of his balls trickled out. One more thrust and the contents of his balls spilled onto Susan's tits and face. The Boy-Who-Live coated the witch in his cum.

Susan closed her eyes, feeling the hot cum spill over her. Her skin glowed from the impact of the cum. Susan rode out his orgasm to the end point.

"So good," Susan said, turning over.

Harry squeezed Susan's ass, before pulling back her thong to reveal a dripping hot and tight hole.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry said, growling. He pushed against her and almost slipped inside. Harry stopped and grabbed Susan's swinging tit to squeeze it.

"Oh, I hope so, baby," Susan said, the sensation of Harry's questing figures working underneath her nipples. He squeezed them. "Go ahead and put your big, thick cock inside my tight little pussy."

Harry took a few minute tour of Susan's body. He caressed pretty much every single curve she had. Each of these caresses caused Susan's eyes to close. Harry gripped the underside of her breast. Her breasts, ass, hips, and legs all gave him an enjoyable feeling. He wanted nothing better than to push his thick rod inside her body.

' _Patience, Potter.'_

Harry decided to wind her up to massage the smooth and milky flesh underneath his fingertips. The breathing of the Bone heiress encourage.

Susan thought this to be torture. Torture which made her feel wonderful beyond all belief granted, but still, torture was torture. Harry's fingers warmed her up. A couple of times his cock head came close to entering inside her.

"HARRY!" Susan screamed at the top of her lungs. In response to Harry's eager actions, she pushed her hips back to get some traction. "Please, I need it, and I need it now."

Harry smiled and continued his tour over her body. He really was going to make Susan beg for it. Her soft curves molded around his hands. Harry cupped her ass and grinded up against her opening. The magnificence of her could not be stated enough. The juices flowed freely the closer Harry became to penetration. He almost reached the edge. Sensations would bring him to an amazing height.

Susan lost all sense of sanity. Harry tormented her to the edge. Seconds before she begged again, Harry moved in for the kill. An orgasm nearly caused her to die of pleasure.

"Good things come to good little girls who wait," Harry said. His firm grip remained on her hips and thrusts buried deep into her body. "Deep underneath that sweet and little Hufflepuff demeanor, you're nothing, but a kinky little bitch who can't get enough cock."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Susan Bones yelled. "I'm you're Hufflepuff Slut….just take your big cock and beat the hell out of my pussy! Please Harry, I can't fucking stand not having your cock inside me, stretching me all to hell. Oh god, wreck me!"

She could get pretty vocal. Harry took her words as encouragement and held on for leverage. He pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed into her. The force of these hard thrusts resulted in a marvelous effect. Susan's large breasts jiggled with each thrust. Harry caught her.

"Those slutty tits," Harry said, leaving his words hanging enough. The words hung as much as her tits, which Harry cupped in his hand. "They're mine….always, and forever."

"Yes, the most powerful wizard…needs my powerful tits," Susan said.

The bigger the tits, the more magic a witch possessed to use at her disposal. Rowena Ravenclaw put across this theory a long time ago and it proved to be true. Harry grabbed Susan's magically enhanced funbag.

"Yes, your big magical tits are mine, just like your pussy is!" Harry growled, nipping Susan on the back of the neck. "Just think, now I'm marking you…do you like that, Sue?"

"Yes, baby, fucking fill me up with your cock and grab my huge tits," Susan said, eyes and mind both clouded over with an insane amount of lust. "They belong to you, baby, they all belong to you!"

Harry took complete dominion over Susan's funbags and gave them a squeeze. He really knew what could get her going and what got her cumming.

Susan closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry's hands all over her tits. He molded them into her hands. His fingers caressed them in all of the right places.

Harry appreciated the ample flesh in his hands, giving it more squeeze. Her pussy squeezed him back in response. The sorcerer's balls started to fill up.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "And it will be my turn."

Harry's fingers brushed against Susan's hot nipples. Her hips squeezed and relaxed him. The hot redhead's screams continued. They weren't coherent.

"Look how hard you're cumming," Harry said. "You're really getting off on my hard cock pounding into you, aren't you?"

Susan continued to pant in pleasure with Harry's thick cock shoving into her dripping twat. The chesty redhead experienced Harry's hands all over her to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Harry slid deep inside Susan.

"I can feel you in my stomach," Susan said. "Put all of your cum in there….all of it!"

Harry squeezed Susan's nipples hard, and thrust even harder. Her pussy closed around Harry's cock the more. Harry groaned to feel the sensation in his balls. He rode her all the way to an amazing orgasm. A twitch in his cock put him on the path to cumming inside Susan.

The first blast of hot cum fired into Susan's body. The beauty experienced Harry's magical cum filling into her body. Each hard thrust brought more and more cum inside her body.

Harry pulled completely out of Susan and watched his handiwork leak out of Susan's dripping pussy. He turned Susan around and smiled.

"Do you have one more round in you?" Harry asked, giving Susan's tits a nice squeeze to get her attention.

"Depends," Susan said, grinding her pussy against Harry's cock and pushing her over the top of him. "Do you?"

Harry smiled and pushed Susan on top of his erect cock. The pleasure of the redhead increased the deeper she pushed down onto Harry. Her tight cunt muscles flexed around him and released his cock.

"Yes, always for you," Harry said, slapping her on the ass. Susan moaned with Harry slapping her again.

Susan closed her eyes, experiencing more enjoyment from Harry's thick cock inside her. Her glorious breasts bounced up and pushed into Harry's face.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?"

The Bones heiress didn't have a chance to ask Harry what she was asking for. Her answer had been given when Harry buried his face between her. Susan wrapped her hands around him and panted. Harry took her tits, and motor-boarded the hell out of them. This action prompted Susan to ride up and down on her.

"Yes, blow on my titties, suck them, bite them, take them, take my tits!" Susan yelled, anticipating how Harry would make the best of this situation and enjoying every single second of it.

Harry enjoyed her warm, soft, tits pushed into his face. The glorious flesh found its way into Harry's mouth. The buffet was almost too much. His balls grew heavier.

Susan made sure not to allow Harry's head to leave the area between her breasts. Each little love bite and suck on her breast resulted in a miniature orgasm spreading through Susan's body. The former Hufflepuff bounced on his lap, burying his cock into her. More seed for her and more cum to enter her body.

Harry didn't neglect her ass. It got less attention than her large tits, but was never the less extremely lovely as well. Susan pushed down onto Harry's thick rod to bury herself down onto his hard rod.

Susan came over and over again, moaning in Harry's ear when he sucked on her tits. The gorgeous redhead kept working him deep inside her dripping hot cunt.

The connection between the two of them, in addition to the heat on their loins. Harry held Susan's hips and forced her down onto him.

"Harry, mmm…Morgana's tits!" Susan said, with Harry's fingers drumming into the inside of her anus.

"No, I'll just settle for your tits," Harry said, giving them a few more parting bites.

Harry sucked hard on Susan's eager nipple. This action resulted in Susan coming down cunt first onto Harry's cock. Her wet vice clutched him, anticipating more of Harry's magical seed to be spilled inside her womb.

The Boy-Who-Lived could not hold back long with Susan's cunt milking him. An orgasm hit his body just as another one hit hers.

"YES!"

Susan experienced a burst of pleasure through her loins. The thick contents of his ball sac buried in Susan's pussy and straight into her womb.

Harry buried his second load inside her. Susan fell forward, with Harry balancing her up. She perched on his lap and Harry's face pressed into her breasts.

"How was that?" Harry asked.

"Perfect," Susan said. "But, you know I want more."

"Of course you do, and you'll get more, my little Huffleslut," Harry said, squeezing her rear, and letting her slide onto the bed. Harry laid back, using her ample melons as a pillow.

Susan needed to take a breath after Harry put her through the paces. Then more fun would be had. The night was still young.

* * *

 **End.  
**


	17. Control This Rod(Big Barda)

**Control This Rod(Big Barda from the New Gods)**

* * *

Barda strayed a bit from her female Fury roots after breaking herself free from Granny Goodness and her little army of sycophants. The woman stood extremely tall and proud. Her battle attire had been changed out for a red top. The red top fit over Barda's ample breasts which stood both firm and large thanks to her enhanced Apokolipian genetics. Her toned body gave the perfect combination of feminine and muscular all together. Her bottoms only came down to her hips and showcased a pair of long toned legs which could crush boulders with their strength. She stood over seven feet tall of pure womanhood.

Her companion stepped towards her. Harry Potter, also known as Har-Zod to many and likely many other unflattering names which could not be repeated in polite company, stepped towards her. One appreciated how tall Barda was when she towered over this tall man. The Kryptonian sorcerer stepped towards her and had to stretch up to properly meet her eyes.

"They didn't really have a chance, did they?" Harry asked.

"No," Barda said. "I almost felt sorry for them, how pathetic they were."

"You feel sorry for an enemy?" Harry asked with a smirk appearing on his face.

"I did say almost," Barda said with a predatory smile like someone who was willing to go on the hunt for anything they wanted. A tongue flickered across the woman's lips. She touched her hands to Harry's waist and leaned down. "You were magnificent out there…it's very becoming of you to see you take them down and make them beg for mercy."

"And the looks on their faces when they realize I'm lacking it?"

Barda's lips twitched into a smile when she leaned closer towards Harry.

"Perfect," Barda said with a smile.

She leaned down and captured Harry's lips with a sudden and intense kiss. The woman of Apokolips attacked Harry's lips with the same fury she would an enemy of battle. Such a kiss had the capability to crush the mouth of a normal man. Harry retired fire with his tongue seeking her mouth to invade it.

Harry could feel Barda's hands gripping his cheeks, digging the nails in, in a sexually aggressive manner. Their tongues battled together in an intense fashion.

The kiss concluded and Barda turned to the side and favored her right shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked.

"I bruised it in battle," Barda said, closing her eyes. "I think I may have punched my final enemy so hard something had been knocked out of place."

Harry smiled. Barda would be the type to injure herself, even in a minor way, because she kicked too much ass.

"Why don't you lay down on the table and I can see if I can take care of it?"

Barda smiled. Harry's magical hands pretty much had been well known by women the universe over. The injury wasn't as bad as it was annoying. Barda wasn't going to turn down a free massage especially since she had a shrewd idea how these things normally escalated.

Harry watched Barda settle herself down on the table, angling herself for Harry to have full access of. Her backside lurched in the air and gave Harry a nice view of it. He took a second to calm down.

"Tell me where the tension is," Harry said, running his fingers gently down Barda's arm. He gained a little bit of momentum.

"A little bit more…yes right there," Barda said, feeling his hands against her arm. He massaged her shoulder and caused a gasp of pleasure to escape through Barda's mouth. "Perfect."

She couldn't deny how perfect this was. Harry's hands proved how able and willing they were. He placed them on her shoulders and started to massage.

"I'm going to have to remove your top to get better access," Harry said.

"By all means," Barda said, only barely holding a smile. Harry removed her top and Barda's large breasts pressed across the table.

Harry decided to angle himself behind Barda. His hips pressed against hers when the woman spread her legs. Harry reached up and ran his hands up and down her shoulders. He kneaded and squeezed the flesh on the shoulder to get all of the tension knots out.

Barda could feel his hands mold and become one with her body. He pushed them onto her shoulder blades and kept squeezing them. The more Harry touched them, the more enjoyment Barda received from these efforts. Her heated thoughts escalated every single time Harry worked her over.

"I think I need a full body massage," Barda said, the moment Harry's hands ran over her shoulders. "Just to make sure….just to make sure all of the tension is out."

Harry smiled and decided to edge a little bit down. He ran his hands over Barda's back. His hands strayed further down to her sides and kept running his fingers down. They strayed underneath Barda's tight little bottoms.

"Remove them," Barda said, enjoying the bliss spreading through her body. "Everything, I need everything."

Harry decided to wait a minute on it. A bottle of massage oils, heated up, filled his hand. Harry tipped the bottle to pour the hot massage oils all over Barda's lower back.

Barda closed her eyes to experience the pure sexual bliss with the oils melting into her back. Harry's hands followed and touched her lower back, running up and down it. She breathed in and out heavily with these strokes of her back. Harry's hands worked the oils around the area of her back and shoulders. The oils saturated deep into her skin and simulated the Apokolipitian's nerve endings.

A rush of warm passed between Barda's thighs and Harry exposed the tender flesh between her legs. Harry's hands started to work over her legs and rolled over them. The muscles which knotted up became flexible and more rigid.

Harry marveled out how soft her legs were despite being so muscular and so firm. And speaking of firm, Harry ran his hands over Barda's firm glutes. The powerful warrior enjoyed the feeling of the former Female furies ass in his hands when he oiled it up.

"Yes," Barda breathed, smiling when his hands pinched her ass and prodded it to work the oils into it. The oils acted like a partial aprodiastic to cause her pleasure to heighten. "Don't forget the inside of my thighs….they're really tense."

"I'm certain."

Harry slipped one of his able hands in. He stopped short from entering Barda with his fingers. He worked into the inner thighs. Every time he pinched and prodded more of Barda's flesh, she enjoyed it.

"Turn over so I can get your front."

Barda slowly turned over without any hesitation. He caught a full sight of her breasts with nipples poking out at him. The hard and juicy nipples begged to touched. The large breasts begged for attention. Harry's eyes traced down Barda's toned abs and down to the garden of wonders between her legs. Dark curls of hair glistened with juices between her legs. Barda kept herself neatly trimmed, but not shaved completely. This allowed Harry to take a long look at her.

Harry draped his hips over Barda's. The friction caused allowed Barda's growing arousal to soak through Harry's pants. Reaching over, Harry cupped the massage oil in his hand and tipped it onto Barda's collar bone. His able fingers started to work the oils into the side of Barda's neck.

"Mmm, right there," Barda said, enjoying the message on the side of her neck and down her collar bone. Harry's fingers strayed closer towards her jutting breasts.

Harry cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it. The massage oils worked onto her breasts. He rubbed his hands in to saturate her breasts into the oils. Seconds passed of work and Barda's large breasts dripped with oil.

Barda closed her eyes to enjoy the effort and attention his hands paid her. Her breathing increased every second Harry brushed his hands over. The talented hands cupped and squeezed Barda's breasts and ran down her body. The magical hands traveled down between her legs and started to rub the area between the thighs.

"How's this?" Harry asked, massaging Barda's inner folds. Liquids started to pool between her legs.

"Yes," Barda said closing her eyes. "Perfect…right there….there's a good spot, right there."

The moment Harry was done, Barda grabbed Harry around the neck and turned him over. She ripped his clothes off to reveal his naked body. Each inch of body was on display for her.

"Roll over," Barda said, putting the oil all over her hands. "I need to return the favor."

Harry did as she asked him. It took every sense of self control in his body not to have an awkward time laying down on his front. Somehow, beyond all reason, Harry allowed himself to do it. Barda's hot and able hands started to run all over Harry's back and kept going down his body.

Barda returned the favor and rubbed Harry's back. She massaged between her shoulders. Her pussy pressed against his ass when she rubbed against him.

Harry enjoyed every moment of it. Barda's large breasts pressed against his back. The friction of her breasts rubbing against his back almost felt like she was giving him a going over with her breasts. She combined with her hands and her breasts as well.

"Let me get your lower half now, and then you can turn over."

Barda's hot breath hit Harry's ear and he couldn't go much lower. The warrior woman used her hands to work the oils into him. She rubbed Harry's inner thighs and started to brush against his testicles. She massaged Harry's ass for a moment and looked to be going down.

' _Damn you, woman,'_ Harry said, feeling her hot breath against his balls. It was starting to be a bit….difficult to be on his front.

He could almost feel Barda smiling on the other end. The smile increased and Barda touched her hands on Harry's shoulder blades.

"Okay, you may now roll over."

Harry turned his attention over towards Barda. In an instant, Barda straddled him. They were one wrong(or right) movement away from Harry pushing himself inside her.

"Oh, you're pretty tense now," Barda said, pressing her chest against him and rubbing her hands all over her lower body.

Harry groaned at her wet center brushing against the tip of his cock. Her breasts smashed against his chest and slowly ran down his body. It went from his chest to his abs and stopped at his crotch.

"Oh, I think I've found the tension," Barda said, reaching between his legs and groping his balls. "Some real tension."

"It would be a shame if we didn't….work the tension out," Harry said, with Barda squeezing his balls hard.

"Yes, it would," Barda said, wrapping her oiled up breasts around Harry's long manhood.

Harry's large and thick cock disappeared between Barda's breasts. She wrapped her breasts around him and started to pump up and down the rod. The slick oil rubbed up and down his deliciously hard manhood.

Barda rocked herself up and down on him, allowing his cock to be pushed between her breasts. She got off with this thick manhood pushed between her breasts.

"Yes, really work it, work it hard!" Harry groaned.

"Don't worry," Barda said, squeezing her breasts against Harry's cock. "I intend to."

Barda could feel her pussy heat up with desire. She wanted nothing more than to have Harry's thick cock inside her and pounding away. In time, she would. Now, Barda settled for working her breasts against him. Harry's hips rose up, burying himself further into her cleavage. Every now and then, a bit of his head slipped out. Barda licked the head to get a taste of the glorious surprise which was to come.

"Yes, oh yes, mmm, yes," Barda said, pushing her breasts up and down against him. "Go for it Harry, cum all over my big tits!"

All pretext dropped. Harry jackhammered Barda's tits from above. His balls got heavier and heavier for cum.

"I'm going to cover your tits, and face your face!" Harry growled. "And you're going to get it…you're going to get every single last drop of it all over your face, your tits."

"Shower me in it, darling!"

Harry's balls tightened in desire. He rocketed his cum into the air. He watched with greed and glee as it showered Barda's face. The thick seed coated Barda's face and breasts.

Barda's body shook with a miniature orgasm from Harry cumming all over her breasts. She pulled back, the moment his cock stopped shooting over her face and breasts.

A moment passed before Barda locked eyes with Harry and made sure his eyes were on her. Barda's hands started to rub all over her breasts. Her strong hands wiped over the cum coated breasts. The white spunk saturated into her breasts.

Harry watched her, his cock getting harder by each moment. Soon he would not be able to hold back. One look at Barda's face, covered in sweat and cum, along with her body covered in oil and cum, showed she didn't want to.

Barda gasped when Harry pushed her down upon the slab so hard it almost cracked underneath their weight. Harry's re-hardened cock pushed inside her and stretched out her pussy.

"YES!" Barda yelled, the moment Harry's cock pushed inside her. He stretched her out.

"This is what we've been leading up to," Harry said, pounding inside her. Each clenching of her tight pussy made his cock feel like it was being worked over in an entirely different way. "You want my big cock inside you, pounding your raw."

Barda stopped herself from answering this question. Harry's hands clutched her large breasts in his hands. The sensation of his hands working over her breasts while getting pounded caused vibrations to rise up and down through her loins. Her pussy rose up.

"Harder, pound me harder!" Barda yelled. "And I wanted you to pound me raw!"

Harry doubted he would do anything to hold back with her. The fierce woman's tight cunt contracted around his rod for a moment before releasing it during the next moment. The control she had over her body allowed Barda to train herself to an immense fighting style.

' _She might have a little bit of control,'_ Harry thought, pushing himself inside her. _'But, I have even more than her…she'll see it….and she's feeling it now.'_

Barda's eyes closed to enjoy the flooding of pussy juices coating Harry's cock when it entered and exited her. The first orgasm with Harry's cock inside her was more than intense.

"Go ahead, and cum," Harry said, smacking her right breast hard. This caused Barda to squeal and push her hips up.

"Harder, I can take it!"

Harry gripped her hips for leverage and did as Barda requested. His cock pounded her into the rock. The two of them moved back and forth with each other.

Barda experienced their joining. Her heated loins pressed against his when he drove his thick manhood deep inside of her pussy. Barda held onto his ass to ensure he pushed inside her.

Harry didn't slow down even more. He watched Barda rise and fall with another orgasm and then another one. Each time her large breast shook, still oiled up and covered in Harry's cum. Harry responded by squeezing them.

Barda clamped down onto him. Her body needed his seed inside her. The seed of the powerful warrior who conquered her body was a delightful one indeed.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed Barda's hot walls pumping into him. He held back, knowing she wanted it. And the more he waited, the more it would feel amazing to her when he gave it to her.

"I'm going to save a really big load for you," Harry said, squeezing her breasts again. "First, I want you to cum for me again."

Barda came on cue for Harry. Her slick walls enveloped Harry's huge prick the deeper he pushed inside her. The contents from his balls came closer to going inside her.

"I bet you can't get enough of it," Harry said. "You do a good job in conquering my rod. This is the one rod you can't conquer!"

"One day, one day!" Barda said, losing her mind and allowing the breath to pass through her body.

The two lovers created a huge crater in the planet. Barda refused to step back no matter how hard or how fast Harry fucked her into the ground. His hands gripped her hips the more Harry pushed inside her.

Harry drove himself into Barda and Barda into the ground. She held onto him tighter. Arms wrapped around him, pushing himself into her as far as he could go. Harry pushed himself balls deep into this fine Amazon.

Barda's sex crazed moans prompted Harry to pump his way into harder. His balls tightened up the further longer he pounded her.

Multiple orgasms racked Barda's body all in a row. Never once did she lose sight of the prize she sought. Barda channeled all of her strength into a milking motion through her inner cunt muscles.

"Well, you're working hard for it," Harry said. "And I've had you worked hard for it. Time for us to join together one more time."

"Inside me, put your seed inside me!" Barda yelled, tightening her legs around the fellow warrior.

The yellow sun beat down upon their backs and fueled Harry. His balls bloated the further he pushed deep inside Barda. The contents from them came close to coating Barda's insides.

The first splash of cum hit Barda's insides. Her pussy twitched and more followed. A rapid fire series of seed shots spilled inside her.

Harry pushed hard inside her, digging his nails into her hips for the needed leverage. She enjoyed it, so Harry kept it up. He emptied the contents of his balls into her pussy with a sensational and animalistic fury.

A moment passed with Harry removing himself from Barda's pussy to survey his hand work.

"And how do you feel now?" Harry asked.

"I think we still have a couple of kinks to work out."

Barda rolled over onto her hands and knees. A strand of mixed juices hung from Barda's pussy and broke off, hitting the ground.

"Drive me down straight to the planets's core, Har-Zod."

* * *

 **End.**


	18. Post Match Encounter(Megan Jones)

**Post-Match Encounter(Megan Jones from Harry Potter).**

* * *

The roar of the crowd echoed all around from the world they could see. One of the biggest and most impressive victories in the entire history of Professional Quidditch occurred with Harry Potter capturing the snitch, avoiding two of the best beaters in the lead and horrific weather conditions, in time before the other team could score to push them ahead. It was extremely amazing.

Harry dropped down to the ground. People threw their arms into the air and were excited. They only stopped short of hurling babies in the air which showed they had a lot of dignity.

He made his way into his private lockerroom where the rest of the team soaked in the cheers from the crowd. Harry intended to celebrate in a different way.

Harry noticed a gorgeous brunette girl waiting for him. She dressed in a professional looking blouse and suit combination. The first couple of buttons of her blouse unbuttoned to reveal her generous cleavage. A mini-skirt came down to a couple of inches past her upper thigh. Black stockings covered the girl's legs. The girl topped off the hair fit with hair clipped back and a pair of glasses which made her look extremely naughty.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," the girl said. "Megan Jones, Sports Reporter for the Daily Prophet. And I have to say, that was an amazing catch."

"It was nothing really," Harry said, sitting down on the bench.

"Oh, I'm sure you're more than enough," Megan said, placing a hand down on Harry's knees. She started to stroke up down his knee. "I'm sure no matter what, you'll always score."

Megan unbuckled Harry's pants, the roar of the crowd continuing outside of Harry's private locker room.

"Oh, yes, I always get what I want," Harry said.

"Mmm, I'm sure you are," Megan said, pulling down his pants with one hand and rubbing the bulge from the other side of Harry's pants. "I'm sure you're going to get another million endorsement deals."

Megan fished Harry's cock from her pants. The horny brunette wrapped her hand around Harry's cock and started to stroke him up and down.

"Well, I've had my ups, and my downs," Harry groaned, the tightness of Megan's hand wrapped around his tool. "Mostly, it's been up though."

"Wouldn't you say you will rise to the occasion?" Megan asked, the ruby red lips closing in on Harry's cock.

"Always," Harry said, enjoying the moment when Megan planted a kiss on the tip of his cock. She suckled his head the few times. "I'm sure everyone has their fill of me by now."

Megan wrapped her mouth around Harry's cock. Her hot throat pushed down on Harry's engorged tool. The fact anyone could walk in on them at any moment caused her excitement to grow.

"And I'm sure you can see how enjoyable this can be for me," Harry said, gripping the back of Megan's head. "Where I have many perks and benefits, but don't think I'm going to take. I can give a lot. Wouldn't you agree?"

Megan responded with a solid "mmm hmm" while having her mouth full of Harry's cock. Her mouth accommodated Harry's cock and pushed deep into her mouth.

"I'm sure you're going to get everything you want when you came to talk to me," Harry said, holding his hands on the back of her head. Harry thrust deep into Megan's throat. "How do you like your exclusive, Ms. Jones."

Megan showed Harry how much she liked exclusively having his cock down her throat now. The horny Hufflepuff pushed deep down on his tool. The sucking sounds brought Harry closer towards the edge.

Harry took a deep breath, drawing out the pleasure. He could see Megan redouble her efforts and try and draw the cum out of him. Megan's soft fingers tickled his balls and raked them. Harry held onto the back of the vixen's head and thrust deeper into it.

"You wanted a taste of me, didn't you Ms. Jones?" Harry asked, holding onto her. "Here we go, you're going to get a taste….a really big taste to be honest."

Harry's thick balls slapped against the edge of Megan's chin. The contents of his balls spilled into Megan's mouth. Megan wrapped her hot lips around him and sucked hard on him.

The contents of Harry's balls shot into Megan's throat. Megan brought her mouth down onto Harry's rod and sucked him dry. She pressed down onto his pubic bone and inhaled the contents of his cock. Megan cradled his balls and rubbed them with hunger. The girl's eyes watered slightly.

"Damn, Megan," Harry said, breaking "character" for a moment.

Megan released his cock and kissed Harry's testicles. She suckled on the swollen balls and pulled to her feet.

"Turn around, Ms. Jones," Harry said. Megan did as she had been tolled. The brunette vixen's skirt rolled open to show she wasn't wearing any panties. Harry reached up her skirt and cupped her cunt in his hand. "No, panties?"

"Never," Megan said, chewing down on her lower lip, hunger spreading through her body. "Are you going to fuck me?"

Harry slapped her bare ass which caused a trickle of cum to roll down her legs. The sorcerer reached around and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. The bra pulled off and released Megan's breasts into the wild.

"Turn back around," Harry said, rolling Megan's skirt up and pressing against her.

Megan moaned, Harry pushed against her. Her C-Cups breasts pressed against Harry's chest. Harry kissed down her body, teasing her. Harry suckled the side of Megan's neck, hitting her pulse point.

"Oh God," Megan said, enjoying Harry's mouth going down her neck and to her collar bone.

"You're too kind," Harry said, kissing back on her neck and suckling behind Megan's ear. "I'm going to make beg for my cock, and you will be begging for it."

Harry's fingers traveled down her collarbone and brushed down Megan's breasts. The enchanting gentleman brushed his fingers down Megan's belly and traveled down to between her legs.

Megan thought she would pay for the earlier fun. Harry's fingers slowly teased the entrance to her pussy. The brunette's hunger flashed through her eyes the further Harry tried to work his way into her.

Harry inched closer towards Megan's sweet opening. One finger brushed against the inside of her core. The heat of her core sucked him in, sensing his power. Harry crooked his finger inside Megan. Harry looked up at his lover and the Hufflepuff bit down on her lip with hunger.

"Just scream," Harry said, thrusting his finger into her. "I'm going to hit your breaking point sooner or later."

Megan screwed her eyes shut long enough to feel the sweat rolling down her face. Harry pushed his thick digit inside her womanhood. Megan's hips lifted in an attempt to engulf Harry deep inside her.

"A little bit further, and you're break," Harry said. "Come on, Ms. Jones, just let so. You want to cum, don't you?"

Another finger slipping past her gushing entrance caused Megan to get absolutely lusts. Harry tortured her with two fingers thrusting inside her. The squishy sounds her pussy made increased Megan's hunger.

Harry pulled away from her before Megan had been brought to the edge. Megan closed her eyes, having been denied an orgasm.

The next thing Megan knew, Harry pushed her up the wall, making her spread eagled. An invisible force stuck Megan to the wall and exposed her pussy. Harry rubbed against the edge of her outer lips.

Harry licked the edge of Megan's lips for a moment. She couldn't do anything other than accept what he did. Megan found herself pushed against Harry's mercy and the full force of his tongue when it touched up against her. The Hufflepuff squirmed underneath Harry's tongue and mouth. The full heat rising from her body turned into something completely and utterly unbearable.

"One might think you're about to break," Harry said, squeezing Megan's breast. Megan panted when Harry came back down and licked around her thighs.

Harry pushed between Megan's pussy. He buried his face between Megan's thighs and prompted a pleasurable gasp. Megan's hips pushed up as much as they could be allowed against his face.

"Please, give me, more!" Megan begged him, enjoying the worth of his mouth inching closer towards her. Harry sucked her clit briefly.

Harry buried himself between Megan's soaking thighs and proceeded to devour her womanhood. The hints of womanly juices pumped out of them.

Megan groaned when Harry munched on her carpet. Every single nip of his mouth over her womanhood brought her closer and closer to the edge of the climax. A little more would push her over the edge. Megan could feel it building up inside her.

Harry started eating her out before the climax and caused Megan to fall back down to her earth. Sweat rolled down the Hufflepuff's body and a disappointed moan followed. Harry brought her to the highest of highs, and just pulled away.

"An orgasm well-earned feels more pleasurable than the rest," Harry said, running his hands down Megan's body and caressing every bit of it. Her soft, sweaty, body molded nice into him. "And I think you're going to agree when I finish you off."

A small and foggy part of Megan's body realized he was right. The thick and swollen head pushed up against the entrance of her pussy. Megan's breath escaped her body the further Harry attempted to work inside her. Soon he would be inside her and he would have her pussy for his own.

"Take me," Megan said.

"Of course," Harry said.

Megan's thighs parted to allow Harry's thick manhood all the way inside. The moment his cock stretched into her pussy, Megan had been overwhelmed by the pleasure. He held onto her hips and kept pushing into her.

Harry's hands continued to explore every inch of Megan's gorgeous curbs. The reporter's pussy closed around his thick tool and tried to milk it for all of it was worth. He reached around and grabbed her ass.

Megan really wanted her hands to be freed so she could place them on Harry's ass and encourage him to fuck inside her. All she could do was moan and try and push her chest into his.

"Feels good," Harry said.

"Mmmm, hmm," Megan said, sweat rolling down the body. The cock of her lover speared into her body.

"I bet you'd want to cum, don't you?" Harry asked, placing his lips on the side of her neck and kissing downwards. Each kiss reached perilously close to worshipping Megan's breasts. "I bet you want to cum and hard, don't you?"

"Yes, your slut wants to cum for your gigantic cock!" Megan yelled. "Oh, it feels so good being fucked by a such a gorgeous prick. You're amazing, it's like a fucking work of art. Use it to paint my insides….make me cum for you."

Harry grabbed onto her hips and pounded her even harder.

"You better be careful what you ask for," Harry said. "You want to cum? I'll make you cum harder than anyone ever has before!"

Tension rose through the depths of Megan's body. She received one of the more intense orgasms ever. The backed up teasing and denial really caused it all to rush out.

"Your slutty little reporter body belongs to me," Harry said. "Why did you come in here?"

"I wore a short fucking skirt, and no panties!" Megan yelled in bliss. "I came in here, and expected to get fucked. And you're taking your thick cock inside my body and fucking my mother fucking brains out!"

"Why are you come in here like that, Ms. Jones?" Harry asked.

"Because, I'm a dirty slut who wants cock, who loves the cock of world class Quidditch players inside her pussy!" Megan yelled, pussy clenching Harry once again. "And you know what else I want? I want everything in your balls buried in my womb! Destroy me Harry. Wreck me for other men forever!"

Harry smiled and leaned closer towards Megan.

"The moment my cock touched your lips, you were ruined for other men forever, Ms. Jones."

"Which lips, sir?" Megan asked in a sultry tone.

Harry grinned at her and kept working his way deep inside her depths. Every time Harry entered her, Megan's cunt refused to let go of Harry's prick without a fight. Her clenching turned even more prominent when Harry toyed with her tits and also her amazing legs as well. Those couldn't be denied as well.

Lust flooded Megan's mind and made her susceptible to an amazing orgasm which was about ready to come. She could feel his cock buried deep inside her, touching her womb. The head of his cock kissed her ovaries and made her gasp in pleasure.

"I'm as deep inside you as I can go, Megan," Harry said, prodding her flesh. "And it's time for me to give you what you've wanted. You came in here for cum, and you're going to leave here filled with mine."

Megan's pussy clenched from the desire of her wizard's cum buried inside her. Harry held onto her and kept pushing his way deep inside her depths.

"Just a little bit closer, baby," Harry encouraged her with a firm squeeze of Megan's ample breast. This resulted a light moan escaping from her throat.

"Fill me, fill me with your cum!" Megan yelled.

The contents of Harry's balls emptied in Megan's womb. He didn't just inject her with a few pumps. Several deep pumps filled up her womb with the contents of his balls. Megan's pussy contracted and milked him. Her body craved more than a sufficient amount of cum to impregnate a woman.

Whether or not she was on any sort of potion, well that would be telling.

Harry finished emptying his balls inside Megan's pussy. Megan closed her eyes to enjoy the last of the cum. The sticking charm released and caused her to slump to the ground. The combined juices fell to the floor.

"What a mess," Megan said.

Harry reached down and pulled his lover up. The two of them exchanged a passionate embrace.

"The shower's right there, so we can get cleaned up."

Megan smiled, and noticed the door cracked open. The fact someone could see her being ravished by Harry turned her on. The two made their way into the shower for some good clean fun.

* * *

 **End.**


	19. Temptation(Kitty Pryde)

**Temptation(Kitty Pryde from X-Men)**

* * *

Kitty Pryde smiled in her usual devilish manner. The brunette woman knew what she wanted and knew exactly how to get into position to get it. All she had do was wait for him to get here and it would be for her. Kitty barely held back from licking her lips in anticipation.

Kitty thought she came a long way over the past ten years from the stumbling thirteen year old who fell through the floor when she had been embarrassed. She turned into a completely lovely young woman and changed from the slightly more innocent wardrobe in those earlier years. The type of clothes Kitty wore today would gave her parents a stroke.

The mutant's brown hair flowed down over her face to showcase an alluring look in the twenty-three year old's soft brown eyes. Her heart shaped face looked like the personification of beauty with high cheek bones, soft skin, and pouty lips which currently had been done in a shade of red lipstick. She dressed in a black leather jacket which could slide underneath her. A tight leather vest rode up to show Kitty's flat stomach. The vest allowed a full view of Kitty's generous cleavage. A pair of low riding black pants showed the hints of a black G-string underneath. The boots topped off the outfit and made her look like a confident woman.

The footsteps came around the hallway. Kitty tried not to get too excited. She rehearsed this moment for a long time. Unfortunately for her, despite the clothes there was still a small part of the awkward thirteen year old girl which rested upon the recesses of her mind. She waited for the man of her dreams, seven years her senior, to come inside.

' _Okay, just don't act like a spaz, and you'll be fine,'_ Kitty thought, breathing and breathing out. _'Imagine him in his underwear….which shouldn't be a problem, because you've imagined him in a lot less.'_

The door opened and Kitty's mouth hung open. Harry Potter always cast a presence to him. He stopped for a moment and looked at Kitty.

"Wow, Kitty, you look beautiful," Harry said, with a smile.

Kitty was glad Harry noticed.

"It's good to be noticed," Kitty said, with a smile. Harry reached over and grabbed her hand for a briefest moment. Kitty thought she would die because of the moment of skin to skin contact. Greater frustration came in when Harry broke free.

"Believe me, I've noticed," Harry said. "Anyone who didn't notice would have to be pretty blind, or pretty dense."

Kitty's libido did a happy dance. She summoned up the strength to take a closer step towards Harry.

"Seriously?" Kitty asked, daringly putting her hands on his hips.

A long smile happened when Harry's green eyes came down to meet Kitty's brown eyes. A lump entered Kitty's throat and swallowed for a moment.

"Yes, seriously," Harry said with a smile. "So, are you all dressed up to go to a party, or something?"

Kitty thought now was the moment of truth. Butterflies entered the stomach of the mutant. Twenty-three years old and now she wanted to make the mood she wanted to make for a long time. The moment since Harry came to the Institute many years ago Kitty wanted to make her mood.

"Actually, I'm hoping the two of us can hang out," Kitty said, smiling. "I'm sure there's a lot of fun which can be had here."

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something here to entertain ourselves."

Kitty leaned forward and kissed Harry on an impulse. Time started to freeze the moment Kitty's lips pressed Harrys. The brunette almost pulled away from him. Harry hung onto the back of Kitty's head and made sure it didn't leave. His tongue sought entrance into the inside of Kitty's mouth.

Harry smiled, wondering when she would get to the point. It would be up to Kitty to make the move. Harry almost took pity on her and decided to make the first move. Kitty's stalling almost annoyed him. He mapped out a path in the inside of her tonsils and caused the brunette to lose her mind.

Kitty could not believe it. She kissed him. Harry kissed her back. Harry's tongue overwhelmed Kitty and backed her against his wall. His hands caressed her body and started to touch her. Every single touch caused a new heat to raise through Kitty's body. The moment Harry placed his hands behind her and cupped her bum, Kitty almost went through the wall in surprise.

"Easy, take it easy, relax," Harry said.

Kitty screwed her eyes shut and nodded. Harry gave her another kiss and lead Kitty over towards the bed. The brunette placed her hands on her knees.

"I want you to feel what you've done to me, Ms. Pryde."

The fact he took out a "stern disciplinarian" tone caused a heat to rise through Kitty's loins. Harry placed Kitty's hand on top of his lap. The brunette's fingers quested on his lap and went deeper into him.

Kitty's hand turned intangible and slipped through Harry's hand. She wrapped her hand around the tight rod. Kitty's eyes closed.

"I want your eyes open when you do this," Harry said and he leaned in to kiss Kitty.

Kitty accepted his powerful experienced lips on her younger ones. He connected with her lips and caused a hot fire to rose. The fire burning through Kitty turned even more intense.

Harry groaned at Kitty's eager hand. Her hand squeezed and rubbed down his cock. He could see a look of lust burning through the yes of the beautiful mutant. She pumped up and down on it.

"Oooh, you're cock feels so big," Kitty said, pulling Harry through the pants by the cock.

"Be careful," Harry warned her.

Kitty only half paid attention to Harry's warning. She looked at his thick cock before her. A little bit of drool spilled from Kitty's mouth onto his cock.

"I have to suck on this," Kitty said. She closed her eyes. "I'm not even sure if I can fit all of it in my mouth."

"Think outside the box Kitty, I'm sure you can figure out a way."

Kitty re-doubled her determination in an attempt not to disappoint Harry. His cock extended to the air and almost beckoned for her lips. Kitty drew herself down towards Harry's aching cock.

Harry soaked in the sensations of Kitty's hot mouth wrapping around his aching cock. The brunette's able lips came down around his thick and throbbing cock.

"Good girl, you're doing it."

Harry placed his hands on the back of Kitty's head and guided her down. Inch by inch, his cock went down her throat. Kitty relaxed herself to get all of his cock into her. She slurped his cock into her mouth.

Kitty bobbed up and down on Harry's aching prick. Every time it hit the back of her throat, Kitty thought all of her wet dreams came to life at once. Harry's hands guided her through each step of the way of her task.

"I bet you wanted to suck my cock for a long time."

Harry's cock twitched at the beautiful sight of it being inside Kitty's mouth. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed towards Harry. Eye contact with a cock inside her mouth made Kitty look hot.

"You're a beautiful woman, Kitty."

Kitty smiled. She would become a woman in every sense of the world when Harry was done with her. She sucked him hard a couple more times.

Harry slowed his breaths to savor the sensations of Kitty's hard suckling. The beautiful lips pumped a heated action around his throbbing cock. Harry closed his eyes and guided himself into Kitty's mouth.

Kitty knew what she wanted and had a pretty good idea how to get it as well. She serviced the strong cock before her.

"Close, Kitty," Harry said. "Open up wide, and take it in your mouth. You're going to get it all down your throat. All of my cum. But, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Kitty responded with a hungry nod when she brought the full point of Harry's engorged prick into her mouth. This was exactly what she wanted. The feisty brunette came down onto Harry with a few more sucks.

One more thrust into her mouth caused Harry to send the contents into Kitty's mouth. Kitty hung onto Harry's thighs in time to experience the joy of Harry spilling his seed deep down her throat.

Kitty hummed hungrily and pulled her lips away from Harry. The brunette slowly drew her tongue over her lips and smiled.

"How do you like that Harry?" Kitty asked.

"Pretty good," Harry said. "Why don't you get against the wall so I can fuck your tight little pussy?"

Kitty thought this was an excellent idea. Her lower lips dripped with hunger. She wanted Harry's large throbbing cock buried inside her in the worst way.

Harry put his hands on Kitty's lower back and slowly trailed them down her. He urged her to shift from her clothes. Kitty did as Harry requested and exposed her dripping wet center towards Harry.

"Harry, please!"

The fingers toyed with Kitty's opening. She knew he drove her crazy on purpose. Kitty started to chew hungrily on her lips. The sensations pulsing between her legs made the need to be filled even more.

Harry touched the tip of his cock to the edge of Kitty's pussy lips. Her moist lips almost sucked him in. Harry grabbed Kitty's shapely hips and pushed in.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned. "You're so tight!"

Kitty's toned body stretched for a moment and wrapped around Harry's engorged prick. The feeling of Kitty's hot pussy around his throbbing prick made Harry groan with pleasure. He took a moment to adjust to Kitty's tightness before he pushed himself in and out of him.

"Yes, I'm really tight, but you're doing a good job at stretching me out."

Kitty closed her eyes. The throbbing piece of meat pushing inside her made her entire body shift with an increasing amount of pleasure. Harry pushed deep inside her. The contents of his balls slapped against Kitty's thighs.

"You're doing a good job in taking my cock inside your tight pussy," Harry said. "It was like it was meant to always be stuffed inside your dripping hot twat."

"Always!" Kitty yelled.

Harry kicked up a generous pace with a few long thrusts. He put his thick manhood deep inside Kitty's cunt. His fingers traveled over Kitty's soft flesh. He roamed all over Kitty's tight belly.

Shivers flew down Kitty's spine. The contents of Harry's thick balls slapped against her.

"I'm going to fuck you through the wall."

Kitty clenched around him.

"With my powers….I don't…oh Harry, drive your cock inside my cunny, make me cream all over it!" Kitty yelled.

Her fingers slipped through the wall for a brief moment. Kitty tried with all of her might to re-double all thoughts. Harry continued to saw away at her. Her pussy closed around him and opened with each incoming thrust.

"You're losing control, aren't you, Kitty?" Harry asked. He pressed his hands on either side of the brunette's tight body.

"No, no….."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, cupping Kitty's firm tits.

Kitty clenched around him. Pretty much every thrust caused Kitty to almost be pushed through the wall. Harry kept rocking his hips deep inside Kitty's body.

"You're going to cum, and there's nothing you can do about it," Harry said.

Kitty took the full brunt of Harry buried inside her. He turned her entire body into one never ending cascade of pleasure. Harry's hands knew where they needed to be at all times to make Kitty feel like her body was struck on fire.

Harry enjoyed the tight clenching of Kitty's moist center. He pushed deeper inside Kitty with a series of rapid fire thrusts to bury inside her.

Kitty enjoyed the sensation of Harry deep inside her. Another sensation added on top of it which further caused Kitty's concentration to be broken.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry rotated his finger slowly in Kitty's tight ass. The breathing coming from the girl made Harry go even further inside her.

"What you want me to do?" Harry asked. "Tell me you don't like it, you naughty little girl?"

"Sir, I do like it!" Kitty yelled. "Are you going to put…your cock in there later?"

"Only when you've cum nice and hard for me," Harry said with a large thrust.

One more good orgasm would prove to be Kitty's undoing. She tried not to lose all sense of herself. One more nudge would bring her deep over the edge.

Harry understood where Kitty was coming from. One more shove would bring Kitty directly over the edge. He grabbed her hips and pulled almost all the way out. A huge shove brought Harry's full cock inside Kitty's tight body.

Kitty screamed when Harry forced her through the wall. The two of them landed in the hallway. Harry held onto Kitty and pumped his way inside her super snug cunt. He fired a few more thrusts inside her dripping hot cunt.

"Mmmm, you're so good, so wonderful," Harry said. "And now I've opened you up to give you my cum."

Kitty's pussy opened wider to accept Harry's thick cock. Dream come true didn't even begin to describe the sensations coming from Kitty's mind. Her cunt clenched around Harry the moment he almost pulled completely out of Kitty and pushed directly back into her again.

The brunette's pussy muscles flexed around Harry in a delicate and amazing milking motion, bringing the bubbling sensation up from Harry's balls.

"Good, you're going to receive my cum," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, put it inside me, all of your cum inside me!" Kitty yelled. "I want my belly to swell up because of your cum."

"Naughty girl," Harry said, pushing deep inside her. "You've waited a long time for it."

Harry gave Kitty's ass a few spanks. Her pussy responded by clenching around Harry's incoming rod and milked it. Harry grunted and pushed inside Kitty. The contents of his balls spurt deep inside Kitty's pussy.

The sensation of cum spurting inside her body exhilarated Kitty. She soaked in the experience of Harry's cum filling up her womb and using it. The cum sprayed into the brunette's body.

The moment Kitty came down from her post orgasmic bliss, she slid off of Harry. She positioned her asshole.

"One more hole, Professor," Kitty said. "I'm sure you know how to get this one."

Kitty being his former student caused this entire affair to add another layer. Her asshole inched towards him. The tight hole would bring his thick manhood deep inside the depths of her ass. Harry reached around and squeezed her breast. This caused Kitty to allow a sensual moan.

His cock extended up and Kitty pushed her hot ass down around him. At first, Kitty could feel pain as Harry's cock intruding her ass.

"Just relax yourself, and enjoy it," Harry said with a light nibble on her neck.

Kitty did as Harry requested and came down onto him. His hand grabbed her cheeks and guided Kitty deeper down onto him.

"Oh, god, I didn't know….mmm, it feels so good," Kitty said.

"You look like you're at home taking a cock up your ass," Harry said. "Then again, you've been always a kinky little girl with a nice ass."

Harry's fingers teased her aching pussy. Kitty took this as encouragement to bring herself down. She soaked in the moment of Harry entering balls deep inside her tight ass.

"Oh, you enjoyed my ass ,don't you?" Kitty asked. She drove herself down onto Harry's throbbing cock.

"Your ass gets full marks, Ms. Pryde," Harry said.

Harry hung onto Kitty's glorious hips and brought her down ass first onto his cock. The brunette's ass kept driving deep down onto his thick throbbing cock.

"Are you going to give me your seed?" Kitty asked.

The furnace like feel of Kitty's tight ass coming down on Harry's engorged prick made it extremely hard to say no. The girl pushed in and pushed out. His cock trapped between those supple cheeks.

"You've had a lot of it today, haven't you?" Harry asked.

Harry pounded Kitty's ass hard. Her moaning and grinding on him made a tingling feeling rise through Harry's balls. The young man continued the steady pounding inside Kitty's tight ass.

Kitty's pussy twitched at the sensation of Harry's cum swollen balls pushing against her. She would have all of it in her ass in a moment. The thought of having all of Harry's thick cum deep inside her ass would be glorious beyond all belief. Kitty wiggled her tight rear down onto Harry's engorged manhood.

"Mmm, yes," Kitty moaned.

Harry came deep inside Kitty's deep bowels. He fired a sticky load inside her. Each time he jumped more cum spilled into ass.

Kitty came just as hard as well. Her pussy made a squelching sound when she finished.

The white hot goodness both of them felt was perfectly. Kitty took a moment to pull herself up to her feet. Harry's cum dripped from Kitty's ass and pussy with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm going to be feeling that for a long time," Kitty said. "I'm going to need a shower."

Kitty reached forward and wrapped Harry's cock.

"Care to join me?" Kitty asked, squeezing him.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't ask."

Kitty pumped him a couple more times and turned around. Her ass swayed as the two walked their way to the shower rooms.

* * *

 **End.**


	20. Sisters Share Popsicles(AnnaElsa)

**Sisters Share Popsicles (Elsa and Anna from Frozen).**

* * *

Harry Potter returned from taking a long and steamy shower. Few things like a nice shower to get Harry bright and ready for the morning. He walked down the hallway and thought of all of what he wanted to accomplish this morning. Harry had a few schedule on his plate to be perfectly honest.

The emerald-eyed sorcerer's traveler made his way through the palace. He walked about shirtless with a shirt tucked underneath his arm. He was about ready to slip his shirt on properly.

Sounds coming from across the hallway caused Harry to stop short. He stopped short. His bedroom door had been cracked open. Harry frowned when moving closer towards it. The shining light beckoned him forward.

' _Very odd,'_ Harry thought. _'I could have sworn the door had been locked before I left for the bathroom.'_

The numerous movements of the other occupants of the palace made it very difficult to keep track of these things. Harry was about ready to let the matter drop.

The sounds of a female giggling lightly prompted Harry to stop. The girlish giggle and a half-hearted plea to stop caused Harry to frown. He thought about knocking on the door.

The door swung open on its own accord. Harry watched the scene playing out of his bed with amusement. Two sisters were in his bed. Granted, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence to be honest.

Elsa, the oldest of the sisters, had her icy blonde hair mussed about the edge of her face. It clung to the side of her face with shiny blonde eyes. The blue material of her night dress came down and showed a transparent quality. Her nipples stood a little bit erect from the other end of the shirt. A pair of blue panties covered her modesty.

Anna, her younger sister, sat with a green night dress. Her firm breasts pressed out against it. Her sister's finger lightly traced down her cheek and caused Anna to breathe heavily.

Harry cleared his throat for a moment. The two girls looked up at each other with a faux innocent look on their faces. Harry didn't buy it for a moment.

"And how my two favorite princesses doing today?"

Both of them responded with smiles towards Harry.

"You know, we're just waiting around, hoping you'd show up," Anna said.

Both of them eagerly ate up the eye candy of a shirtless Harry who approached them. Harry could tell where they're minds are.

"We figured you'd be around soon," Elsa said with a smile. "And we could….have some fun before breakfast."

"You know, maybe a little bit of dessert," Anna said.

The sweet little smiles coming from both of the girls caused Harry to smile. He walked over to meet both of them. The relationship between the two sisters had been unconventional for some time, even before inviting Harry into the mix. He was the only man who could satisfy their carnal desires.

Harry leaned down to look at both of them with a smile.

"You know having dessert before breakfast is something naughty girls do," Harry said. "Maybe we should do something about that?"

"We're just a pair of spoiled princesses," Elsa said with a smile. She turned around ever so slightly and made sure to present her panty clad ass towards Harry. The transparent blue panties stuck out towards him. "Maybe you should spank us?"

Harry thought about it. Anna lifted her hand and swatted Elsa on the ass.

"I meant Harry, not you," Elsa said in a gasp.

"You moaned out like you enjoyed it," Anna said, rising up to her feet. "So, would you like to play with us, Harry?"

Anna placed her hand on Harry's torso and started to drag her fingernails over his chest to draw some patterns. Harry groaned at the sensational feeling of her hand going against it.

"We've gotten better at sharing," Anna said. She cupped her hand around his crotch and squeezed it. "And you have a really big popsicle to share."

Harry gripped Anna's waist and landed forward. He kissed the princess on the lips. Anna closed her eyes and hungrily shifted her tongue deep inside Harry's mouth.

Elsa turned on the bed and watched her sister and Harry make out. She watched Harry's questing hands roll over every single tantalizing inch of Anna's body.

Anna pushed herself into Harry's hands. They resulted in tingles spreading through her body. The skilled touches caused her breasts, stomach, and ass to all be pleasured.

Harry continued to indulge himself in the horny princess and the long kiss. Anna nearly had been kissed breathless.

The moment Anna had been released, Elsa rushed towards Harry. She threw her arms around Harry and kissed him on the lips. Her sweet lips pushed against Harry.

"You are impatient," Anna said. "So hot though."

Harry trailed his fingers down Elsa's body and came down her body. The dressing gown slipped off to reveal Elsa's breasts. The princess's tantalizing breasts pressed against Harry's chest.

Anna decided to recover from the momentary dizziness. She pulled Harry's pants off the rest of the way. One more piece of clothing released Harry's cock. It sprung out and hit her in the face.

Harry pushed his hips forward to allow Anna to roll her tongue all over Harry's throbbing phallus. The princess's able tongue traveled around Harry's engorged prick.

The moment Anna had been done traveling all the way down Harry's rod with her tongue she came down and took his balls into her mouth.

"Mmm, that looks like fun."

Elsa pulled away from Harry and started to kiss down his chest and abs. The ice princess traveled all the way down Harry's body. His torso had been lathered with kisses.

The tip of Harry's cock met the edge of Elsa's lips. She pushed Harry's rod into her mouth. A hungry suck brought the point of Harry's cock directly into her mouth.

"Real fun," Harry said. "Just think about how much fun when it's inside you."

Elsa gave Harry a few deep sucks before trading off with her sister. Anna's technique was a bit more different than her sister's. Hers was more passionate and more frantic. Elsa favored a more deliberate and methological method of cock sucking.

"I'm going to blow if you two aren't careful," Harry said.

Elsa settled in for the long haul to suck Harry. She locked eyes with her sister when Anna went between Harry's legs and took his balls into her mouth. Anna stroked the heavy sac between her fingers.

Anna kissed up the part of his length which was not submerged in Elsa's mouth. She returned fire by kissing all down Harry's balls.

"Damn, you're going to really make me blow," Harry said. "That's what you naughty girls are after though, aren't you? You want your faces painted white."

"Sounds like fun, doesn't it, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa gave her jaw a rest before pumping Harry's cock a few more times and pulling away from him.

"Yes."

Harry grabbed Anna's head and guided his cock inside her mouth. The redhead princess took his thick prick inside her mouth and swallowed him whole.

"How…how?"

Elsa blinked and looked both jealous and aroused. She never quite managed Harry's entire cock into her mouth. Anna came all the way down on his throat. She looked extremely beautiful with this thick hunk of meat buried into the depths of her throat.

Harry held onto Anna's head and started to rock further into the back of her throat. The warmth and frantic nature of her blow job caused Harry to reach closer to the edge.

"You're a really good cock sucker," Harry said.

Elsa frowned, and intended to show her sister up later. Her sister's pouty lips slid all the way down Harry's cock before grabbing his cock.

Harry grunted to feel the release. Anna jerked his cock and caused the thick seed to spray on Elsa's face. She allowed some of it to hit her mouth as well.

"Oh, he has a lot of it!" Anna giggled, jerking his cock. "Enough for two greedy princesses, and more left over to spare!"

Anna pumped Harry's cock to a conclusion. The younger sister turned around and noticed the older sister wearing a gooey facial. The thick juicy seed rolled down the ice princess's face, lips, neck, and also partially covered her breasts.

Elsa glared at her sister through the semen mask. Anna reached forward and pressed her lips against Elsa's. The two sisters exchanged a passionate kiss.

Harry's cock hardened even more at these two naughty sisters kissing. The sound of them sucking face followed by Anna licking Elsa's face clean caused a vivid picture to be played.

"Anna!" Elsa moaned loudly.

Anna responded with a wicked grin and fired more kisses down her older sister's body. Like a good baby sister, Anna licked Elsa clean, enjoying more of the taste of Harry in her mouth.

The younger princess flicked her finger over Elsa's nipple which hardened underneath Anna's hand. She tweaked it and wrapped her lips around it.

"Now, that really does look like fun."

Elsa thought she would explode with pleasure from Anna sucking on her nipple hard. Harry grabbed her right breast and joined in with a sucking. Her thighs rubbed together.

"No fair, ganging up on me!" Elsa pouted.

"Ah, but that's half the fun," Anna said.

Elsa closed her eyes. The stroking caused the area between her legs to start to moisten. The hunger and the lust burning through her body couldn't be blocked by any means.

Harry guided her back towards the bed. The blonde's thighs spread for Harry. His cock pushed against the edge of her entrance.

Elsa lifted her hips in an attempt to guide her lord inside him. Harry's thick tool came close to penetrating her love box. She closed her eyes and squealed with excitement.

This squeal prompted Harry to push his full thickness inside the tight cavern of the delicious beauty. He held onto Elsa's hips and started to ride into her. He slowly gained a little bit of momentum with the rapid fire thrusts.

"You're making me feel so good!" Elsa yelled.

"I know I am," Harry said. "And you know what would make you feel even better?"

Elsa cutely bit down on her lip and shook her head in response.

"If you got more of my thick cock inside your tight little pussy."

The ice princess blanched when she realized Harry's complete tool wasn't buried completely inside her. She perked her head up to see half of his cock stuffed inside her.

"Would you like it all inside you?" Harry asked. "Would you like my entire huge cock inside your tight pussy?"

Elsa nodded vigorously in response. Harry held onto her hips and almost slid completely out of her. Anna took her fingers and dragged them across Elsa's slit which caused her to shudder.

"I know how much she likes this," Anna said before popping those fingers into her mouth. She pushed her tongue around her fingers. "And I know how much I like this."

"Oh, and I know how much you're going to like something as well you kinky girl."

Elsa's fingers created a particular large dick shaped icicle and rammed it into Anna's twat. She screamed when the large phallic like object rammed completely into her depths.

Harry showed Elsa what he thought of this hot sisterly bonding by ramming hard into Elsa's pussy. He rose almost all the way out of her and crashed inside her.

Elsa tried to maintain her concentration. It was extremely difficult to stay focused given how deep and how hard Harry went inside her.

"I feel it inside me!" Elsa yelled. "I'm going to cum so hard."

Elsa's right hand held onto Harry's waist to encourage his thrusting. The left hand remained pushed the makeshift dildo into her sister's pussy.

"It's melting already!" Anna yelled.

Elsa pulled out the half melted dildo and placed it in her mouth to suck the rest of it off like a popsicle. Her tongue twirled around it.

"Oh, that's really hot," Harry said.

Elsa's pussy clenched around Harry's cock. Her honey covered Harry's cock from the tip all the way to the base. It allowed him to slide inside her even more.

"Mmm, I bet she's covering your big manhood with her nasty juices," Anna said. "And soon it will be my turn. I can't wait."

Elsa's womanhood stretched all the way around Harry's throbbing rod and buried inside her body.

"You're too coherent."

The dildo which Elsa slid inside of Anna's dripping cunt earlier had been replaced by a second one. She pushed the icicle dildo deep inside her.

"You're making my popsicle melt, Anna," Elsa said.

"Just like you're melting in Harry's hand," Anna fired back. "You're going to cum aren't you. Come on Elsa, let it go…."

She hit a high note when Elsa shoved the frigid dildo into Anna's dripping hot pussy.

Harry grunted at the sensation of Elsa's pussy clenching around him. The contents from his balls were about ready to come out and spill inside her. One more huge thrust pushed himself into Elsa's hot depths.

Elsa came just a few seconds before Harry. Their orgasms were so close together it might as well have been shared. Harry held onto her hips and pumped the thick and hot seed inside her.

Every time their juices molded together it could feel spectacular. Elsa arched her hips in time.

"Put it all inside me," Elsa said.

"I know you won't waste a drop," Harry said. "And you're making it snow."

Elsa tried to focus for a moment. Harry's huge prick burying inside her prevented any thoughts or attempts to focus. He held onto her and buried all twelve inches into her.

Harry finished unloading the contents of his balls into Elsa's pussy. The moment he wrapped up with her, Harry pulled away from her with a smile on his face.

Elsa took a couple of moments to adjust to the sensations coming through her mouth. Harry pulled out of her and had been replaced by a new and wonderful sensation.

Anna gave her sister a mischievous smile the moment her tongue took a tour around Elsa's hot womanhood. The combined taste of both Harry and Elsa caused her to hungrily bury between her thighs.

"You taste so good," Anna said.

Anna swirled her tongue inside Elsa's cunt. She took a couple more passes.

Elsa tried to think of some way to make this all better. She threaded her fingers in the back of Anna's head and allowed her younger sister to keep suckling the juices from her pussy.

Anna could feel something poke the edge of her lips. She gave a gasp when an ice-dick rose from Elsa's pelvis. The cute redhead wrapped her lips around Elsa's ice phallus and tasted the delicious popsicle having been made from her sister's juices.

"Tasty," Anna said.

Harry placed his hands on Anna's hips and started to rub his fingers down her. The friction caused Anna to gasp and moan.

"Don't want you two girls to forget I'm still here."

Harry slipped his very able tongue between Anna's thighs. He could tell how she melted two popsicles with her center. The heat was pumping out between her legs. Harry started to push his tongue deeper inside her. The tasty juices trickled onto her hand.

Anna closed her eyes and went down throat first onto the ice-dick. Her abilities got even more frantic with Harry munching on her pussy from behind. His talented tongue kept swirling within her hot pussy.

"I wonder how many licks you can take to get to the center," Harry said.

Harry buried his face between her thighs which encouraged Anna to keep eating her sister. Anna pushed back. Harry's hands ran over Anna's hot body and grabbed her breasts with a squeeze.

Elsa placed her hands on the back of her sister's heads with a series of large pumps. The ice-dick pushed deep inside Anna's mouth. Anna almost sucked her down to the core with her frantic licking and suckling.

Anna smacked her lips together with a delicious "mmm" as she started to taste more of her sister. Elsa's hips bucked closer towards Anna's mouth and released a torrent of cum into her mouth.

Harry enjoyed the taste of Anna's juices. He slurped the juices up towards her.

Anna collapsed down onto her sister's pussy. Elsa's breathing became rather ragged from the constant orgasms she had experienced. The younger sister rose up and grinded herself against something which started to poke her in the backside. Anna responded with a grin and turned around towards Harry. Her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and leaned towards him.

"I'm not done playing," Anna said, straddling Harry's lap.

She teased the tip of his cock inside her dripping hot pussy. Anna lowered down and kissed Harry on the mouth. The two tasted each other with a long and sensational kiss.

Anna shifted her hips down pussy first onto Harry's cock. The redhead vixen pushed her hot hips down onto Harry's throbbing cock. Anna wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and started to ride his manhood.

"Feels so good!" Anna yelled.

Harry grabbed her breasts and made Anna rock down onto his prick. The tight and nubile woman started to drive herself down onto him. Harry's hands covered her sweaty, sexy body.

"I'm going to have to suck on those beautiful tits," Harry said.

"Mmm, you're so naughty," Anna said. "Not as naughty as my sister though."

Harry snuck a look at Elsa who started to pump another dildo creature from her fingertips. She created miniature icicles on her finger tips and fucked herself into a stupor.

"Yes, she's pretty naughty," Harry agreed, cupping Anna's tight rear. "It runs in the family, doesn't it?"

Anna slid herself cunt down onto Harry's tool and experienced the sensational rush deep inside her. The redhead princess worked her hot hips down onto Harry's thick, throbbing tool.

Harry buried his face between Anna's breasts and started to nibble on her. The princess screamed out in pure bliss when Harry left some love bites all over her cleavage. She started to bring herself down cunt first onto Harry's throbbing hard prick.

"More, Harry,I want more!" Anna yelled.

The princess clutched her hands onto the back of Harry's head. Harry continued with the intense nibbling of her nipples. Anna dragged her pussy up and down on Harry. She trapped his cock inside her.

The contraction and releasing of her hot pussy brought Harry closer to the edge. He pumped inside her and battered Anna's cunt.

"You can't stop yourself from cumming all over my big cock," Harry said. "Over and over again."

Harry pushed her breasts together and buried his mouth against her tongue. Anna's wet pussy squeezed him and tried to milk him.

"Fuck her cunt harder!" Elsa yelled. "Make my sister scream. Batter her naughty little pussy, and make her scream."

"Such language is unbecoming off…oh yeah, right fucking there!" Anna yelled.

The most innocent of girls ended up turning the naughtiest when their lust overwhelmed them. Harry grabbed Anna and pushed her down inside her. The woman's glorious tightness came around him.

Anna's entire body shook with the pleasure. Her mind almost came down from a hell of an orgasm. Harry kept pumping inside her with a series of powerful and swift thrusts which brought her body to the edge.

All fun ended up grinding to the end. Anna hung onto Harry. His cum-loaded balls pushed against her.

"Is that all for me?" Anna asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, if you've been a good girl," Harry said.

"Yes, I've been a good girl," Anna said, grinding her pussy across Harry's cock and squeezing him. "Can't you feel how good I am?"

"Oh, you're good at being naughty," Harry said.

Anna rode out another orgasm on Harry's throbbing prick. Suddenly, something brushed inside her asshole.

"Elsa, that's….."

"Did her pussy clench against you?" Elsa asked.

Elsa pushed against Anna from behind, slammed into her tight ass. The hard nipples pushed against Anna's back and caused her to gasp.

"Yes, her pussy clutched me, hard," Harry said.

"Maybe not as tight as her ass is," Elsa said.

Anna closed her eyes. This was almost too much. A hard human cock in her cunny and a hard ice cock deep inside her butt, from her sister was too much for Anna to handle.

"I can melt in your mouth and your ass," Elsa said. "And you're going to cum again, aren't you?"

The ice shoved into Anna's ass. She couldn't feel anything other than the greatest pleasure from this. Harry's thrusting inside her added the body heat to both of them.

Anna's pussy twisted around Harry's hard cock. Harry thrust deep inside her.

"Am I going to melt first, or is Harry going to pop?" Elsa asked. "What do you think, sis?"

"Don't care?" Anna asked. "OOOOH, I feel so good."

Elsa and Harry sandwiched Anna between their two cocks. The ice melted in Anna's ass. Elsa still grinded against her sister and humped her ass.

This increased the friction of Anna against Harry's cock. Harry pushed his rod up into the air and the contents of his balls came closer to being injected into her.

Anna grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and screamed. The rush of pleasure came through her pussy and launched her hot juices down onto Harry's engorged manhood. She slid all the way down onto the base of his cock and coated him with her clear cum.

"My turn."

Anna thought it was about time. Harry's cock pushed deep inside her. She could feel his cock inside her.

An explosion came between the three of them when they came all at the same time. Harry shot the stored contents of his balls and fired inside Anna.

Elsa placed her fingers on Anna and collected some of the overflowing cum from her after Harry pumped her sister full of his seed.

"My favorite treat," Elsa said before popping the fingers into her mouth and suckling the cum dry.

Anna collapsed completely from the double-penetration from both of the parties.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her soft fingers around Harry's cock and started to stroke him.

"Maybe I can get some more from the source though."

Harry's cock stood up in attention for this. The ice princess leaned forward and kissed Harry straight on the head of his cock.

* * *

 **End.**


	21. Late Night Call(Septima Vector)

**Late Night Call(Septima Vector from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Septima Vector walked down the hallways of Hogwarts in a half distracted gaze. She returned from the weekly staff meeting. As usual, the staff meeting ended about as productively as possible, which was not at all. Pretty much just a report of how all of the classes were going, whether or not there were any problems. Said problems were put into consideration and they would be delved into during future staff meetings.

The problems never had been delved into future staff meetings.

The twenty-seven year old Artimancy professor figured she didn't have the seniority of a McGongall, Flitwick, or even a Sprout. She figured her thoughts should be both heard and considered just as much as any teacher. All she had was consideration and the fact her complaints had been brushed off by Septima in a pretty bad state.

She stripped off the Hogwarts robes. Underneath she wore a blouse which buttoned up over the top of her considerable bust. The skirt came down to showcase her wide hips and modestly covered her lover half. Sheer stockings covered the long and dazzling legs. The robes of Hogwarts pretty much covered up what a gorgeous woman she was. While anyone could see her from the neck up because of her silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and soft elegant lips, it only showed a fraction of the story.

"Rough night."

She turned around and could see him standing in the office. He stood a few inches above her. His hair came down and stuck up in every direction. Septima wasn't bothered by this at all. The messiness of his hair added to an allure he held. The young woman took one look into the green eyes of the man ten years her junior and smiled.

' _Those are the green eyes which make women moist in their panties.'_

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, stood in the office in front of her. Septima knew he would be here tonight, and she felt a bit guilty about keeping him waiting for her.

"No, more like a boring night," Septima responded. "Hogwarts staff meetings are not exactly the most conductive way to spend three hours. Especially considering I don't think we have had much of anything done."

"You're in luck," Harry said. "I'm here to make your night a bit more interesting."

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to it," Septima said.

She pounced Harry like a lioness looking for her next meal. The teacher wrapped her arms around the student and pulled him into a hot and intense round of kissing. She seemed intent to shove her tongue deep inside Harry's mouth.

Harry grabbed her hips from the other side and pushed her back onto the desk. Fingers teased the side of Septima's stocking clad legs. She closed her eyes the moment Harry pulled away from him.

"You were pretty pent up," Harry said.

Septima responded with a shifty smile and grabbed Harry's shirt. She pulled it over his head to reveal his toned chest and abs. One look at it made Septima's thighs stick together.

"Why are you so hot?" Septima asked.

She spoke these words while tracing patterns on Harry's chest and abs. Harry responded by undoing the bottom two buttons on her blouse. The Arithmancy's fit and firm stomach exposed to Harry. Harry started to trace his fingers down and push his fingers closer down to the promised land.

"I ask the same about you," Harry said.

Harry's hand disappeared beneath Septima's skirt. His hand pushed the small bit of fabric to the side.

"Harry," Septima said. The brushing of Harry's fingers against the edge of her opening caused the professor to lift her hips up to meet the fingers of the teacher. "Inside me, I need them inside me."

"One minute," Harry said.

Harry pressed his lips behind Septima's ear and gave her a few tender sucks. A nibbling on the back of her ear prompted the Professor to gasp. Harry kept nibbling on the side of her neck.

Septima's hips shifted up and down. Harry hit all of his weak spots. The young man started to push his finger deep inside her which caused her to clench him a bit harder.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked.

"Good, so good," Septima said.

Her body clenched Harry's finger the moment it slipped inside her. It turned a little bit and channeled sparks of energy through her.

"I bet I can make you feel even better than you do now."

Septima's silent question had been answered with a second Harry finger inside her. The woman's hips rose up and down with Harry pushing them into her.

Harry explored the inside of her pussy. The Arithmancy teacher started to grind her hips up and down, pumping her hips down against his powerful fingers.

This affair started two years ago. A series of tutoring sessions had grown steamy. Septima fell for the power of the young man and sought to educate him in other ways. He educated her in many ways before. The age thing wasn't as much of a problem in their society as it was in the Muggle one. It was frowned on and not something they made public, but there were no laws against each.

Now, Septima found herself at the mercy of the powerful fingers of the Boy-Who-Lived. A third finger slipped inside her dripping hot pussy.

"You're feeling good," Harry said. "I make you feel really good, don't I?"

Septima bit down on her lip and nodded in response.

"Yes, you make me feel good!" Septima yelled.

"And you're getting off on the fact you're feeling this pleasure because of a student," Harry said. "And you know someone can walk in at any time and you can get in so much trouble. And the entire fact is making you hot."

The danger factor did make this so much hotter. Septima's wet pussy clenched around Harry's fingers and started to soak them. Harry rammed deep inside her cunt and pulled them from him.

"Taste how horny you are," Harry said.

Septima obediently took Harry's fingers into her mouth. She was a good pet and sucked the juices off of him. The moment she sucked, Harry took his free hand and undid her blouse the rest of the way. Her red bra had been removed to cause her large D-Cup breasts to spill out for his consumption.

"You know what these breasts are good for, don't you?" Harry asked.

Harry gave Septima's breasts a few squeezes. She nodded in response and got down onto her knees. The woman unbuckled Harry's pants and pulled them down past his ankles. His boxer shorts had been pulled down.

Septima saw this marvelous cock so many times. No matter how many times she saw Harry's cock spring out to face her, it never failed to astound her how big and thick it was. She was wet at the thought of it being rammed into her cunt until she was fucked raw.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to give me pleasure?" Harry asked.

Septima took her large breasts and placed Harry's cock around them. The warmth of her breasts pressed against his cock and started to pump him up and down.

Harry enjoyed the mature breasts sliding up and down his thick rod. The teacher's breasts kept rubbing up and down on his manhood.

"Your tits feel so good," Harry said. "I can't wait to cum on them."

Septima couldn't wait for him to cum on them as well. She would settle for his cock giving her breasts a nice pounding. The sexy teacher rocked her breasts up and down on him.

"Oh, I want that too, Harry," Septima said. "I want your sticky spunk all over my face, my tits, and in my mouth. I want your warm cum all over my nice soft tits. Feel them, they're soft are they?"

"Yes, they are," Harry said.

Harry reached around and pushed Septima's tits against the rod. His rod pushed out on the other side of the cleavage.

The older witch smiled when Harry plunged his thick cock deeper inside her cleavage. It stuck out and Septima swirled her tongue around the edge of his cock head.

Harry enjoyed her talented tongue and large soft breasts pressing on other side of his cock. She slid her breasts all the way down his thick and throbbing cock.

Septima tipped back just in time to receive the first spurt of cum. Harry's cock spewed his cum all over her with a series of rapid fire shots.

The explosion of cum fired her in the face. The powerful man's cum stuck to her forehead, her cheeks, and into her mouth. Harry coated her breasts with his sticky seed. Harry rocked his thick cock as far between Septima's milking tits as he could manage.

The contents of his balls covered her. Septima pulled away and held out her hands to allow it to drop onto her hands.

Harry smiled and observed his teacher slowly licking her hands clean. She drank up his seed like it was her lifeblood. The eyes of Septima Vector clouded over. Hunger continued to dance through her eyes. The women sucked her fingers dry.

"How do you want me?" Septima asked.

"Wet and bent over the desk," Harry said her.

"One part's done and as for the other part…."

Septima turned around and showed her bare pussy towards Harry. Harry hung over her and pushed the tip of his head against her hot entrance.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry said.

Harry's exploring hands sent jolts of energy through Septima's body. The powerful young man inched closer towards her womanhood and pushed the edge of his thick head against her pussy.

Septima stretched around him. His thick and veiny cock shoved inside her deep. Septima could feel his manhood slide deep inside her depths and start stuffing her deeply.

"Mmm, always such a tight pussy," Harry said.

"Your big cock is perfect for it."

Harry speared into her. The heat around her center squeezed Harry. The nerve endings started to rise up with pleasure and Harry spiked himself deep inside her.

Every single spike into her loins caused Septima's hot walls to contract around him. She pushed herself into him, milking him hard. She longed for every single drop of cum buried inside her.

"Someone is going to cum."

Septima cooed in delight and gasped when Harry's mouth started to lavish the back of her neck. The love bites sparked new feelings of desire and lust.

It took her a moment to come down from her pleasure to realize Harry slowed down his spikes inside her. He pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed deep inside her. Septima stretched out onto him.

"Do you want to cum?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Septima yelled. "You're going to get full marks for this if you keep this up, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sure," Harry said.

He squeezed Septima's nipples and gave them a light twist. This twist drove her nuts. Harry switched tactics by squeezing Septima's generous globes in his hand. A light squeeze caused her to moan.

Harry switched tactics to a more firm squeeze against her tit. Septima's hips bucked back and started to milk Harry's incoming thrusts. Harry pushed inside her with another long and powerful thrust which buried inside her body.

"And now, you're going to explode," Harry said. "Time to take this up to the next level."

Septima learned what the next level was. Harry started at the back of her hips and dragged his hands all over her body when he shoved inside her. Harry's hands lingered on her breasts one minute, her hips the next, and then down her legs.

Harry slapped her ass. The response of Septima's pussy clenching him made Harry want to drive himself into her depths even more. The contents of his balls threatened to spill out into her.

The moment Harry stopped, Septima's pussy ached with need. She needed him even more.

"Harry, please."

Harry pulled all the way out of her and sank back onto Septima's chair. He tilted it back, cock extended up in the air.

"Turn around."

Septima did as Harry told her. His swollen cock stood into the air. The throbbing manhood dripped with her juices. The sight of her own juices coating Harry's thick prick got her hot and heavy.

"You know what to do now, don't you?"

Septima crawled onto the chair to join Harry. The sexy teacher straddled Harry's lap. He reached in front of her and grabbed her breasts.

"You're mine," Harry said.

"YES!"

Septima slid down Harry's pole and buried him balls deep inside her pussy. The Arithmancy Professor rose all the way up and slammed down onto her.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of Septima's pussy wrapping around him. The heat pumping from her made his cock feel so amazing. He swelled and the tightening of his muscles started to reach further inside her. His cock pushed deep further into her.

A pair of powerful hands cupped Septima's generous melons and encouraged her to slide all the way down on his tool. She squeezed his love muscle hard.

"Look at you, you're cumming again," Harry said. "You're addicted to my cock, aren't you?"

"For two years," Septima said with a length sigh.

She loved this pinnacle of manhood buried inside her. Not to mention the fact Harry's hands worshipped every inch of her body. Her breasts, her ass, legs, and flat stomach, his hands moved quicker than the eye. They all touched those places which drove Septima absolutely nuts.

The vixen drilled her pussy down onto Harry's cock. She panted and grew heavier with desire. The thick manhood buried deep inside her dripping hot pussy.

"I know you're addicted, and I know you can't get enough of me," Harry said, giving her ass a nice little pinch. "And you're going to cum all over my cock, aren't you?"

Septima couldn't deny her desire. She came all over his cock again.

"I want your cum inside me," Septima said.

"Good things come to those who wait.

Harry massaged her legs while thrusting up at her at the same time. The combination drove Septima further towards the edge. His big manhood buried into her stomach and stuffed her so hard.

Septima's wet walls contracted around him. The orgasm exploded through her body and coated him. This allowed Harry to push himself further around him.

The perfect goddess rode up and down Harry's pole working herself closer to another orgasm. Harry held onto her ass and pushed her down onto him.

"As promised."

Septima's pussy dampened in anticipation of what was to come. Harry didn't disappoint. The first burst of cum struck in the back of her womb. Septima clutched the side of his shoulder and pushed her pussy down onto his throbbing manhood.

Harry enjoyed the feel of her pussy contracting around him and milking every drop of his seed. He spilled the seed into her womb while enjoying her breasts and legs against his body.

The moment Harry finished, the two of them came down from the mutual pleasure from each other.

"So, same time tomorrow night?"

* * *

 **End.**


	22. Snowjob(Caitlin Snow)

**Snowjob(Caitlin Snow(Earth Two)/Killer Frost from Flash).**

* * *

The eyes of Caitlin Snow flashed forward. The girl's blonde hair stuck to her face as she peered out the containment cell. The blue eyes looked outside. The fit woman lifted her hand in an attempt to access her powers, only to find out she was restrained.

She wondered where she was and how she got here. And more importantly, how would she escaped?

"Show yourself!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So, is telling you to cool down a bit too soon, or not?"

Caitlin's eyes flashed to the other side of the cell. She came face to face with a young man with starting green eyes. It caused her to step back a moment. The green eyes melted her heart the moment.

"You were left for dead," the young man said. "And I rescued you."

"Oh, and I suppose I should be grateful you did, putting me in this cell like an animal," Killer Frost said.

"Caitlin, I think you'll….."

"Don't call me that," Caitlin said. "I've grown to hate that name…."

"Oh, Caitlin, I know how much you have, because it represents the failure you feel you've had," the young man said. "You see, my doctorate is in psychiatry, and I've made it my business to know how the female mind works."

"Men have been trying to do that for years, and they've failed," Caitlin said.

"I'm no mere man, Doctor Snow," he said. "I know there's no way to make you normal. You've accepted who you are in some ways. And you didn't accept who you are in other ways."

"If he finds out I'm alive, he'll kill me," the woman said.

"No, I don't think he will, he has other concerns," he said.

"Just who are you?" Caitlin asked.

She found herself lost deep within his eyes and hated every last moment of it. This little encounter prompted her heart to beat heavily against her chest. The young man paused for a long second and smiled at her.

"I'm someone who scouts the multiverse for some of the most brilliant and beautiful women," he said. "The type of women who have lost their purpose, and lost everything, and really, you have lost everything, haven't you, Caitlin?"

"I told you that….."

"Killer Frost is a mask you where, because you're afraid what happens when you've faced your failures," he said. "Oh, and my name is Harry Potter."

Caitlin, Killer Frost, blinked for a long moment. The cell opened up and it allowed her unrestrained access.

"You must not be as smart as you think you are if you're going to let me go," Killer Frost said. "It's a shame I have to mangle your pretty face."

Killer Frost raised her hand and a swirl of Arctic energy flowed between her fingers. Harry reached out and blocked her hand before she could attack. He leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips.

The ice themed villainess was surprised by the kiss. She could feel his body energy coursing through her. It resulted in a ripple effect through her body. Caitlin hung onto his face and stuck her tongue deep down his throat.

A moment later, the two of them broke away. Harry stood on his feet while Killer Frost still tasted the warmth of his mouth on her lips. She stared at him for a long moment, unable to figure out what happened.

"You kissed me, and you're not dead," she said. The scientist still buried deep down underneath the woman's homicidal mind was curious. "How did you do it?"

"It's a secret," Harry said. "Aren't you curious to see how far we can go? You need body heat to sustain yourself, don't you? You don't kill because you have to. You kill out of necessity."

"You don't know that," Killer Frost said for a moment.

Harry pushed her up against the wall and pinned her hands back. The brunette turned blonde struggled against his grip. He came closer towards her. A hint of his body heat hit Caitlin's body. He didn't edge too close towards her.

"I have figured you out," Harry said. "And it terrifies you doesn't it?"

This powerful man bent Killer Frost at his will.

"I can help you," Harry said. "And I think you'll get something out of this arrangement as well. You're not completely cold to the world, no matter what you're powers are like."

This time, she kissed him in response. The glorious heat coming off of her body made her feel a bit more normal, a bit clearer of the mind. Her hands started to trail over his body.

"Mmm, you're so hot," Killer Frost said. Her fingers started to stroke over his body. "Pun intended."

Harry smiled when she worked his shirt off. The woman's hands trailed down his chest and started to run down his body. She explored the area all over his body. His glorious toned abs molded underneath her hands.

"You know, there's something of more interest you might enjoy a bit further south."

Killer Frost gripped onto Harry's belt and undid it. The pants rolled down past his ankles. His underwear pulled off next.

"Oh, I think there's plenty of heat down there," Killer Frost said. Her cool hand wrapped around Harry's extended prick. "Wouldn't you say, handsome?"

"I agree," Harry said with a grunt.

The chilling villainess stuck out her tongue. She brought it down the full length. It traced a pattern down the vein of his cock. She came back up and swirled around the edge of his cock.

Harry enjoyed the feel of the brainy beauty's mouth. Despite the nature of her powers, her mouth was so warm and lovely. Her lips teased the edge of his cock.

Killer Frost shoved most of Harry's twelve inches down her throat. Her throat clenched around him and she gagged.

"If you want the heat, you're going to have to take tall of it."

The bad girl brought her mouth down onto Harry's cock and started to slurp it. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the woman giving him a full service blowjob. She teased every inch of him. Her hands cupped and squeezed his balls. The soft and cool feeling of her hands prompted Harry's cock to jump further into the back of her throat.

Killer Frost enjoyed the taste of his cock inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him. The warm nectar started to ooze out of him. The beauty kept up the movement.

"Oh, bad girls are always so good," Harry said.

She released his cock and gave him a sexy, sultry glare, through her eyes.

"I know, we are," she said, squeezing his cock before kissing the tip of it. "And you're a very bad boy, trying to take advantage of us troubled girls like you are."

This time, Killer Frost deep-throated him with one solid suck. Harry saw stars with her intense cock-sucking. He held onto the back of the icy beauty's head.

She hummed and sucked on it. The manhood spiked the back of her throat. Killer Frost stared up at him with a hungry look in her eyes. Her hands rested on his stomach the more she came down on the back of his throat. Hunger went through her body.

The thick cock pushed deeper into her mouth. She sucked him deep and hard, cradling his balls.

"You're going to get all of the heat you need," Harry said. "I hope you're happy."

Killer Frost's eyes looked up towards Harry. Her mouth was full his huge cock. Several messy slurping sounds showed how much she was into this fun and games.

The sensations of what she did beneath his waist caused Harry to buck his hips towards. Harry grabbed the back of her head and rocked into her. She held onto his balls and fondled them. The cum would spurt out into her mouth one way or another.

The goddess on her knees before him kept sucking his cock. Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He would have to give Caitlin pretty much everything she wanted along with a little bit more. One more thrust brought it into her mouth.

The young man's cock spurted the seed into the waiting mouth of the icy vixen. Killer Frost blew him extremely hard, making sure not to waste a single drop of this seed.

Killer Frost brought her mouth down onto him and drained every last drop from his balls. The warm liquid spilled into the back of her throat.

"So, delicious, stud," Killer Frost said, hand still wrapped around his prick and rubbing it up and down. "I know someone like you has more though."

"Oh, believe me, I have more than you can handle."

The confidence burning through his voice caused the meta-human to get wet. The two of them backed off into Caitlin's former cell. A perfect good bed waited for them. It would be a shame to let it to go waste.

"Come here, I want you, so badly," Killer Frost said. She licked her lips and started to unbutton her shirt.

Caitlin's shirt had been pulled off to reveal her round, creamy breasts with her pale nipples. Her nipples stuck out for Harry's consumption. She undid the bottom half of her uniform and exposed her pussy. She looked like she was soaked. Caitlin ran her hands all over her sexy body and looked into Harry's eyes with a smoldering gaze. Her tongue trailed over her lips and hunger danced through her eyes.

"Come on, baby," Caitlin said, smiling with a wicked glint in her eye. "I know you want some of this, and I know you can take it."

She turned around and got on her hands and knees. The naughty girl showed everything. Harry reached around her and grabbed her breasts. His able hands explored her body. Caitlin's breath came through her body.

"Look, you're wet," Harry said, smiling. "And so hot."

"Well, you better keep me warm before it freezes up," Caitlin said.

Harry's throbbing cock pushed against her entrance. He pushed inside her and allowed her willing walls to clench him forward. His warm body pressed against hers.

"You need heat, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, baby, lots of heat," she said. "It helps keep me…stable."

The tight walls of the vixen clenched around Harry. Her strong lover pushed around her.

"Feel my breasts, and grab my ass!" Killer Frost encouraged him. "Fuck me so hard I'll be feeling it for the next week."

"Oh, I'll make you feel it," Harry said. "I don't even think your powers are going to numb it."

His throbbing balls pushed against her. Her walls clenched into him. Harry kept going, never slowing down. He thrust deep inside his icy lover to give her more body heat.

Killer Frost could feel Harry's finger brush down the wall of her back. The finger traveled all the way down her body and stopped short of her ass. Harry teased the edge of her hot opening and smiled.

"Do you want this inside you?" Harry asked, with a hard pump inside her. "Do you want me to finger your dirty ass, until you cum?"

"Yes, please," Killer Frost said.

Her body felt things she never thought were possible. Even before Caitlin became Killer Frost, she never felt this good. The emotions coursed through her body. Her loins continued to throb and encourage more of them.

Harry smiled and pushed his finger into the ass of his lover. He pumped it in her and pushed it out of her. The intense combination of lust spread between the two of them.

The walls of his lover pumped around him. Harry eased her closer to a spectacular orgasm. The handsome gentleman thrust inside her.

"You're going to cum, and it's going to be hard," Harry said. He reached around and cupped her breast. "Go ahead, baby, cum for me, cum for me hard."

Caitlin bit down on her lip and gasped in pleasure. The trickle of juices coming down her legs lubricated Harry's pole when it made its way deep inside her nether lips. He made her feel so good with these rapid fire thrusts. Each time he buried his prick into her, Caitlin's walls grew a bit tighter.

Harry released her into an orgasmic fit of pleasure. The villainess pumped her hips back against him.

"Caitlin, you're so amazing, look at you, you're cumming so much," Harry said.

Killer Frost tried to protest the usage of her name. All twelve inches of prime man meat shoved inside her and forcing her to cum made her rethink it. She held onto the walls causing them to freeze around her. The area around them were warm even though the rest of the room cooled off into a chilling degree.

"You're mine now, Caitlin," Harry said.

"Don't…."

"You crave me, don't you?" Harry asked with a long and deep thrust into her. "Your body is mine to do with as I please. You can't handle it, can you? All you can do is just sit back and enjoy the pleasure I allow you."

Harry pushed deep inside the body of her. The villainess melted, figuratively speaking, underneath his rapid fire thrusts. Her eyes glazed over the more Harry pumped inside her.

"You want my seed, don't you?" Harry asked.

Harry empathized his words by groping Caitlin's swinging breasts. The experiment caused them to be enhanced. They were extremely firm and surprisingly soft in his hands.

For Caitlin Snow, in his hands, her superpowered tits were extremely sensitive. Every touch shot fire through her body and almost caused her to feel normal again. Before, she had been numb, and now Harry was hitting her with every suppressed enough at once.

"Yes, your seed is strong," Caitlin said. "Put it in my womb….shoot all of your baby making juices in my body."

The accident left her barren as the Arctic wasteland. Yet, given Harry was able to resurrect other aspects of herself, Caitlin briefly wondered if he was going to defy all science.

"Oh, you'll get my seed, and maybe it will reignite certain biological functions in you," Harry said. "Perhaps not….it's all about trial and error, isn't it, Doctor?"

She really got into the role she played. It slid into her and slid out of her.

' _It should be a shame if he got frostbitten.'_

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry said.

Caitlin wondered how he could have known what she was thinking. Another orgasm hit her body and mind hard, thus making it more than difficult to really think. Her eyes faded over with an intense amount of breathing.

"Just release it," Harry said. "And I'm sure you'll assist me in experimenting to see if we can get this working."

"Yes," Caitlin said. "Oh, yes, I will."

Harry's hands moved over towards her hips and gave some leverage. He pushed into her extremely hard with a super powerful thrust. His balls pushed against her backside, about ready to unload.

"Give me it all, we'll start now!" Caitlin yelled.

Her entire body felt more normal than it would have before. She had control, but this was a different level of control. Harry plowed her body with his huge cock.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "Are you ready to get it all?"

"Yes, I'm ready to get it all," Caitlin said. Her tight walls closed around his body. "Put all of your seed in me. Fuck my pussy raw when you drain your balls into my womb. Grab my breasts and squeeze them so fucking hard!"

"Oh, I'm going to fill up your body with all of my cum, and you're going to be addicted to it," Harry said.

A shove forward caused Caitlin to see stars. The body of the villainess shook with pleasure. Harry held onto her hips and rocked his thick rod into her body.

Harry pushed his cock into her body. His balls sized up and released their cum into Caitlin's waiting body. The young man fired a heavenly load inside her. Each burst of cum filled Caitlin all the way up.

Caitlin held on to enjoy him pumping every drop of his seed into her. She collapsed with a sigh and a shudder, the fulfillment of being filled up.

"So, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

The nude woman pulled herself to her feet and smiled, cupping Harry's balls and squeezed them. She gave him a hungry kiss in response.

"If, I'm going to get more of this, you can take me anywhere you want," Caitlin said. She leaned towards him and pressed her still erect nipples against him. "And you can do anything you want to me."

Harry smiled and leaned towards the sultry woman.

"Dangerous words, dangerous, dangerous words."

* * *

 **End.**


	23. Watchful Eyes(Nymphadora Tonks)

**Watchful Eyes(Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Harry Potter lived a rather interesting existence. Many people beloved him and just as many people hated him and everything he stood for. This caused him to receive his fair share of death threats and a couple of close attempts to his life. While Harry found himself as a survivor, those close to him would feel a lot better if he had some formidable security.

After some thought, Harry intended to hire someone he trusted, someone he knew for years to watch his ass and help maintain the security.

"Reporting for duty, sir."

A gorgeous woman with purple hair coming down past her shoulders and shining violet eyes which made her look exotic stepped in. She wore a white tank top which stretched down to her stomach. She had her navel pierced, and that wasn't the only part of her she had pierced. Hip hugging leather pants came down past her.

"Hello, Ms. Tonks," Harry said. "It's been too long."

"It has," she said with a smile. "All of the people you could have hired, and you hired me."

"Well, you can be pretty discreet when you want to be," Harry said. He pulled out a chair and invited her to sit down. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, when I want to be," Nym said with a smile. He turned towards her. "And I was….interested in some of the perks this job offer had."

Nym smiled when she looked at Harry. He might have been a number of years younger than her, but he was far more mature than many men twice his age. The fact his dazzling green eyes and messy hair along with his handsome looks left women moist in their panties, if they had been wearing any that was.

"Yes, Nym, mind if I call you, Nym?" Harry asked.

"No, sir," she said with a smile.

"Excellent," Harry said. "So, I was wondering if there were any limitations to your powers?"

"The only limitation is my imagination, sir," Nym said. "Well, there is one thing. I can't change my body into an inorganic substance. So I can't change my fists to solid metal and pummel the person who looks at you cross-eyed."

Harry smiled when he looked at her. He thought about as much.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can think outside of the box enough," Harry said.

"Oh, there is one thing," Nym said, almost forgetting. She could have kicked herself. "If I shrink myself in height…the excessive mass has to go somewhere and well….."

Nym stuck out her already sizeable chest out for emphasis. Harry smiled when he got a full view of her cleavage.

"Interesting," Harry said.

"Which is why I stay the same height or grow taller when I'm in disguise," Nym said. "Otherwise, it's hard to be discreet when the girls stand out."

Harry smiled he could see so.

"So, what about your natural form?" Harry asked.

"Seriously, you're going to go there?" Nym asked.

"Sorry, just curious if you had one," Harry said. "Sorry if it offended you."

Nym's smile softened for a moment. She placed her hand firmly down onto Harry's lap. She resisted any naughty impulse she had, even though she imagined copping a feel. And Harry punishing her by taking her over this desk and having his wicked way for her.

"It's fine, it's just…bad memories," Nym said. "See, there were a lot of boys when I went to Hogwarts, who thought they could get in my panties by wanting to see me in my natural form. It was shameless and kind of desperate to be honest. And really, what's the point in having these powers if I can't have a little bit of fun with them?"

Harry could have sworn Nym shrank a couple of inches and her shirt in response got taller. All of the excessive body mass went exactly where she said it would.

"There was a form I was born in," Nym said, leaning form. "According to my mother, I was shifting in the womb. It gave her a really bad case of indigestion from what I heard. I can just imagine how cranky she was. My poor old Dad."

Harry leaned closer towards her.

"If you don't mind me asking one more personal question," Harry said.

"Well, it depends on what it is, whether I'd mind it or not," Nym said. Her lips curled into a smile when she locked eye to eye with Harry.

"Did you take this job so you could get close enough so I would fuck you?"

Nym had almost jumped up because of his frank and brazen words. A flush appeared through her cheeks as Harry pulled her back down into the chair.

"A simple question, Nym," Harry said.

"I'm not sure if this is professional, Mr. Potter," Nym said, thoughts crossing her mind which were anything but professional.

"There's no need to be so formal, until we're actually having sex," Harry said. "You can call me sir or Mr. Potter then all you want. Until I actually have you bent over that table there, it's just Harry."

"Right, um, Harry," Nym said.

She appreciated the honesty of his intentions. It really got her hot and bothered, given she did in part take this job to get close to him.

"Good girl," Harry said. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I was hoping….well I was hoping to get a chance," Nym said.

Harry saw her nipples stick out from the other side of her tank top. He rose to his feet where he was above her and leaned down.

"You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

Nym shook her head, biting down on her lip.

"No, I don't….well, I don't care for underwear," Nym said. He leaned closer towards Nym and locked eye to eye with her. "It makes it harder to shift with underwear….given I ended up ripping it half of the time."

Harry smiled and had the lovely mental image of Nym destroying several pieces of underwear in an attempt to get her powers under control before foregoing it all.

"And I'm sure it's easier when you wear clothes which can magically adhere to your skin," Harry said. "Well, today is your lucky day, because we're here, alone in this office, and you want this. And I want this."

Harry pulled Nym up to her feet and pushed his lips onto hers with a passionate kiss. The woman responded in earnest. Harry's hands combed over her body and felt her body. Her breasts smashed against his body.

Nym could not believe this. This was the thing which normally lead to her waking up with sticky sheets and a sweaty face. He kissed her until her mind went numb and chills went down her spine. Nym's knees would have collapsed had Harry not cupped her firm ass in his hands.

"Oh do you want to drop to your knees?" Harry asked. "Good plan….I love the look of your mouth, because you can make it into anything you wish."

"Any requests?" Nym asked.

"Well, you might want to widen your throat cavity a little bit," Harry said. "I would hate to see you choke on your first day on the job….but first….."

Nym's beautiful face looked up when she eagerly worked Harry's pants off. She could see his boxer shorts pitch a tent.

' _Better be careful, don't want to lose an eye,'_ Nym thought. _'Even if it got be a bitching magical eye on Moody's still….'_

Harry's hardened staff stuck out. Nym leaned towards it, and the third eye almost stared down at her. It almost beckoned her to take some decisive action.

Her rosy lips wrapped around them. She made them extremely soft and wet when she wrapped them around Harry's head and sucked it.

"Yes, those lips were made for sucking cock!" Harry yelled. "Make your hair a little longer so I can have a better grip."

Nym did as her boss said. Harry grabbed onto her hair to use it as a handle and start pumping his prick into her waiting mouth. Her throat opened up to allow him inside and closed around him.

"I'm going to take your hot little throat, and show you what's going to happen to your pussy later," Harry said.

Nym's throat tightened up a little bit and milked his thrusts inside her. She looked up at Harry.

Harry wasn't going to lie. Looking down at Nym with her mouth full of his cock caused him to get hot. Harry pushed his prick deeper into the back of her throat and began to plow into her mouth.

"Keep it up, and you're get a little treat," Harry said.

Nym decided to extend her tongue and push it down Harry's cock, causing the entire length to be serviced. She traced a pattern on the veiny length with her slimy and wet tongue. She pushed all the way out and ran it all over.

"So amazing," Harry said.

He gripped the back of Nym's head and pumped his rod into the depths of her wet and willing throat. Nym sucked down onto his rock-hard pole the deeper it buried itself into her tight and willing throw. Harry hammered Nym's tight throat with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

"I'm getting close," Harry said. "I'm going to pop, and you're going to get all of my cum deep into your amazing throat!"

Nym re-doubled her efforts with a series of hard sucks. The manhood pushed into the back of her throat. Nym wanted his seed in the worst way possible. Her soft fingers caressed his balls.

Harry grunted with a long thrust forward. He pushed against the edge of Nym's mouth and rocked himself closer towards her mouth. Harry reached his edge.

The first volley of cum fired deep inside Nym's mouth. She tilted back and took all of the cum. Several long thrusts pushed into her.

Harry enjoyed the ride with every second from Nym. She sucked him completely dry, caressing his balls all the way to the edge of his pleasure.

"Mmm," Nym said.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Harry asked. "Why don't you take off your clothes and we can have some fun?"

Nym slipped her shirt off to reveal the round and large, yet still perky, breasts she had. A nipple ring stuck out of it. Nym placed her hands on either side of her hips and started to shimmy from those tight leather pants. The woman's smooth body devoid of any tan lines had been revealed.

"Make yourself shorter," Harry said, smiling. "I want to see all of that access mass go to your breasts."

Nym shrunk down a little bit and her breasts swelled in response. Harry took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them. It caused her nipples to grow thicker and harder. Harry took one of the points into his mouth and sucked down onto it.

"Turn your hair blonde," Harry said. "With only a small strip of hair down on your pussy."

Nym did what she had been told.

"Long, or short?" Nym asked.

"Medium length and curly," Harry said.

Nym smiled once more and shifted her hair so it could turn curly. A sultry smile appeared on the face of the shape shifter the moment she looked back at Harry. She shifted more of her weight, widening her hips, while flattening her stomach. Her legs extended a little bit while keeping her DD-Cup breasts nice and full.

Harry ran his hands over Nym's flat stomach and started to feel it. She gasped the more Harry started to explore her body.

"Do you think you can make your ears pointed?" Harry asked.

Nym closed her eyes and made her ears look elven. She smiled and watched as Harry sat down onto the chair. The gorgeous shape-shifter made her way onto his lap.

"Looks like you're not so little friend is ready again," Nym said, straddling Harry's lap. "Why don't we give him some attention?"

Nym's large funbags pressed against Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed her pussy when it slowly teased the head of his cock. It threatened to invade her dripping womanhood. Harry leaned back onto the chair and waited for Nym's hips to lower over the tip of his cock head.

Seconds passed before Nym lowered herself onto Harry's extended cock. The witch breathed in heavily when she filled his body.

"Yes!" Nym moaned. "This feels so good."

Harry enjoyed the sensation of her tight cunt pushing around him. Even without her powers, Harry had the sense she was pretty tight because of the shape she kept herself in. She manipulated his penis and gave it a hell of a workout the more she pushed up and down onto him.

"Yes, it does," Harry said.

Harry said these words and cupped Nym's large breast. He had more than a mouth full of tit flesh and sucked on it. The sexy girl pushed her hips up and down on him in response.

Nym thought she had practically died and gone to heaven. Harry's mouth made this experience all this much more enjoyable. Her hot walls slid almost all the way down onto him. She held onto his hips and pumped almost all the way down onto him.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Harry's hands traced patterns on Nym's soft legs. This only prompted her to rise all the way up and push down onto Harry's throbbing prick. The hot older woman rocked her hips down onto him in an attempt to ride out her own orgasm on his prick.

Nym enjoyed something powerful between her thighs. Harry's thick tool gave her the relief and the pleasure she wanted. His hands also cupped and caressed her breasts.

"Mmm, cumming, really hard."

Her muscles tightened around them. For a second, Nym thought she was going to crush his penis between her thighs. Harry kept pumping into her and manipulated her muscles.

"Oh, I love it when a man takes control," Nym said. "Fuck my slutty body, drill me hard….oh, take my ass."

"You have such a nice ass," Harry said.

Nym closed her eyes. Harry ran his hands over her ass and started to squeeze it. He did this at the same time as pushing his face between Nym's breasts and motorboarding her nice and hard.

The Metamorphmagus pushed her hips all the way down onto his rod. Her slick center drove all the way down onto him with a series of rapid fire pumps.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Nym. He tilted her back and practically leaned her back against the desk. He rose up and pushed her back onto the table.

"Figured, you could use a break," Harry said. "Your thighs have to have become sore by now."

Harry pulled almost all of the way out of her. He smiled and motioned for Nym to turn around. Nym did exactly what Harry had told her. Her hands pressed against the desk and legs spread. Harry pushed his hands against either side of Nym's cheeks and gave her a squeeze.

"I hope you're looking forward to me bending you over this desk and fucking your brains out."

Nym's hair extended for Harry to get a handle.

"The sooner you drive this handsome cock into me the better," Nym said. "Feels so empty."

Harry brushed his thick prick against her entrance. The heat coming from between Nym's legs made Harry want to drive himself into her and stretch her completely out.

"You want it, you got it."

Harry positioned himself against Nym's entrance and pushed deep inside her. The shape-shifting Auror clutched the side of the desk the second Harry buried his full length inside her tight twat. His balls pushed up against her as Harry held onto her. He pushed in of her with one thrust and out of her with another thrust.

Nym clutched onto the desk when Harry fucked her over the edge of it. His hands moved up and grabbed her breasts. The talented young man channeled a small bit of energy through her melons. The resulting impact caused her loins to reach down.

Harry banged Nym's slutty body over the desk. The woman's sexual moans and encouragement made Harry push himself even deeper into her. He stretched her pussy out.

"You're doing such a good job," Harry said. "I'm sure you'll do a good job in making sure no one threatens me as well."

Harry held his hand on Nym's round breast and squeezed it. He took his hands down her body and pumped into her. The rougher he fucked her, the louder she became. His balls swelled up with more.

Constant orgasms racked through Nym's body. Harry only allowed her enough time to process one before processing the other. Her pussy tightened and breasts swelled the more Harry plowed into her.

His sexual dream bent over his desk made Harry want to plow her even more. All great men reached their limits.

"I'm going to drive my cock into you," Harry said. "I'm going to drive it into you so hard all of my seed is going to spill into you."

Nym could feel his cock inside her. The excitement of being swollen up with the seed of such a powerful man, and potentially impregnated had her all hot and bothered. The thick manhood pushed into her body.

Every clench of her pussy around his throbbing cock made Harry throb even more. He came close to burying his seed inside her tight snatch and draining his cum inside her body. One more thrust would bring her closer to the edge.

"Here it comes," Harry said, slapping her on the ass.

"Put your cum in me!" Nym yelled. "Bury your seed inside me!"

Harry pushed all the way inside her body. The contents of his balls shot inside her body. A few pumps brought the contents of his balls inside her body.

Nym almost fell back onto the desk. Harry caught her and pulled her back onto the desk before rolling her over.

"So, did I get the job?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Keep up to these standards, and you can keep it."

* * *

 **END.  
**


	24. Connection(Elena Gilbert)

**Connection(Elena Gilbert from the Vampire Diaries).**

* * *

Elena Gilbert shifted against the warm body which lay beneath her. She didn't really want to move from her position. The dark haired vampire knew out of necessity she would have to. A breath escaped from her body. She dressed in the most minimal amount of clothing possible for this situation. It was really a wonder she wore anything at all to be honest, although it did add an amount of allure and anticipation to the situation.

The dark haired beauty opened her eyes. The see through material covering her body threatened to give way. She wore a pair of panties underneath the silky see through top. The handsome green eyed man beneath her started to wake up.

"Hey," Elena said. "Harry?"

"Mmm," the voice of Harry Potter said.

"I'm hungry," Elena said with a smile. "And I don't mean for your blood this time."

When Harry Potter gave his blood willingly to you, good things happened. When someone took his blood from him without his consent, bad things happened. Extremely bad things, the likes of which made people shudder when thinking about it. It really depended on the gender of the person.

Harry reached up and grabbed onto Elena's hips before rolling her over onto the bed. He smiled with a predatory smile.

"I would have thought after last night you would have been sated," Harry said.

"You know me, I'm never satisfied," Elena said, reaching up and running her fingernail down his chest with a smile. "I might have taken a shower last night and….slipped into something a bit more comfortable."

"I thought something was missing last night," Harry said.

"Well, I was, and you could have joined me," Elena said, cupping his face and smiling. She leaned down towards her. "But, now I want you, master."

It had been a little running joke between the two of them for Elena to call him master. To be honest, it was fitting given Harry had mastered a lot of magical creatures of various sorts, and brought them into his harem.

Well, technically collective, Harry frowned upon the use of the H-word. Regardless, the beautiful brunette pushed her lips down onto Harry's and started to kiss down on them.

Harry smiled through the kiss. This was the ideal way to wake up. His hands moved over Elena's amazing body and started to stroke every inch of her skin. He could sense her arousal through him.

Elena slid her body down his, worshipping every inch of Harry's with her scantily clad body. Her breasts brushed against his manhood which almost stuck out from the other side of his boxers.

"I don't think we'll be needing this anymore," Elena said with a saucy smile and she squeezed his manhood through his shorts. "Do we?"

"I don't think so either," Harry groaned, feeling her able fingers going down between his legs. Harry continued to shift a slight amount.

His cock sprang out for them. Elena gave him a wicked smile and leaned down. The beauty pushed her lips down onto his manhood, inhaling it all into her mouth.

Harry looked at his lover with the seductive naughtiness dancing within her eyes. She cupped his balls and started to work all the way down onto him. She practically inhaled his cock with fever and hunger.

Elena sucked his manhood a few more times. She brought it into the back of her wet throat. A few more passes and Elena pulled herself off.

"Might as well," she said, shrugging off her nice dress.

Harry stared down her beautiful body. Her firm breasts with tanned nipples stuck out from him. Her flat stomach and curved hips went all the way down. She pulled her panties down to reveal a pink, dripping mound with only a scant bit of dark hair.

Elena smiled and turned around, showing Harry her ass.

"It's rude to not give you a chance to eat."

Harry grabbed Elena's hips and pushed it down onto his face. He teased the outside of her lips seconds before delving into the inside of them with his tongue.

Elena managed to keep herself mentally in charge. His thick cock stood up from her. Elena popped her lips and resumed sucking it.

The two lovers laid in the sixty nine position. Harry enjoyed the feel and the taste of his lover's pussy while she tried to suck on his cock and get the cream inside of it.

Elena closed her eyes and the warmth of his tongue buried inside her made things even more intense. She ground her hips up and down on Harry's face in an attempt to get him to go down further into her.

Harry rose to the occasion, wanting to make Elena to cum over his face. He gave her a tongue lashing, using the talents he had been born with.

Elena gasped when he hit all of her sweet spots. She brought his cock far into her throat in response. Her thighs clenched and released an immense amount of juices directly onto Harry's face.

The response of her doing this forced Harry to bring the point of his cock deeper into her throat. His hips bucked up and released their juices. She clenched onto him and sucked it all down, releasing every single inch of it inside her.

The taste of Harry's seed into her throat prompted Elena to smile. It caused her hips to grind more on his face and give him more of her pussy juices. The sensation of his tongue inside her and erupting cock buried deep into her throat forced her body to size up.

Lust burned through Elena's body, the moment she retracted herself from Harry. She wrapped her fist around Harry and pumped him up.

"Patience is not your virtue," Harry said.

"Not when there's something worth waiting for," Elena said, smiling. Her tongue trailed around her lip to get some of the excess cum off.

A jolt came through Harry's balls the second Elena perched herself onto him. She gave him a cute little smile, baring her fangs at him playfully. Her nails dug down into Harry's chest.

"On top, but you know you're not going to be in control for long," Harry said, his hands taking their place on Elena's body.

"Let me have my moment," Elena said.

Elena positioned herself up over the top of Harry's eager rod. It prepared to engulf her entire body. She craved it and needed it inside her more than life itself.

Harry experienced the feeling of Elena pushing herself down onto him. The tightness of the woman kept down around him.

"How do you stay so tight?" Harry asked.

"Are you complaining?" Elena asked.

Harry reached up to meet her breasts and squeezed a handful of them. She pushed her hips closer down onto him.

"No, heavens, no," Harry said. "Just a bit curious."

"It's a perk," Elena said, rotating her hips around the edge of Harry's manhood. Every single inch of him pushed deep inside her.

Harry decided to rotating his hands around Elena's body. He pressed his palms onto her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. He moved down and started to touch her body. The softness of her flesh made Harry want to pump his rod into her body even further.

Elena bit down on her own lip. The pleasure coursed through her loins the further she worked herself down onto Harry's throbbing rod. One inch at a time his manhood pushed inside her tight body. The woman's loins kept pushing up and down on him.

"Yes, your hot body is a perk," Harry said. "I agree, and it belongs to me."

"Yes, master, please master, harder."

Harry pushed himself up into her tight cavern. Elena's sweet pussy closed down onto him and tried to milk out a premature orgasm.

"You should know by now I'm anything, but premature," Harry said, hands roaming behind her. He placed them on her back and started to roll them down on her.

Elena's entire body shivered in response. He sent more jolts of pleasure all the way down her body. It was far more than she ever thought she could experience.

"No, you're not premature, you're amazing," Elena said.

"Feel your body tensing up?" Harry asked. "Feel the release coming to you."

Elena nodded. She knew Harry wouldn't grant it to her right away. Elena intended to work for it though. Every step of the way she would work for it. Hot walls brought down onto his manhood. Elena tried to channel the energy and bliss through her cunt muscles.

Harry traced patterns all over her body. He marveled how soft and firm her flesh was. What spots inflamed his lover's passion the most and how he could spark this particular level of passion within her. Elena rose all the way up on his manhood and pushed it deep inside her body.

Elena enjoyed the tempting touches he delivered to her. He knew what spots drove her to greater passion and knew how to deliver this particular level of passion through her.

The release had been allowed. Elena threw her head back with a primal shriek of pleasure and drove herself onto Harry's cock to ride out her orgasm. Each jolt coming through her body added to the pleasure and the fun. Elena kept bringing herself up and down on him.

Harry held her hips down onto him. She looked down at him with a passionate look in her eyes. Harry marveled at the stamina.

Elena didn't have to take too long to catch her breath. Her tight loins pushed all the way up on Harry and started to bounce up and down on him once again. She pushed all of Harry's hard cock.

"You want more," Harry said, smiling.

"Yes, I always want more," Elena said, rocking her hips down onto him. "I need you inside me, deeply inside me. I can't get enough of it."

Elena's eyes closed shut. Harry's hands once again hit the pleasure spots when he explored her body. He knew the right spots to drive her nuts and to cause her body.

Harry enjoyed exploring her body every single second she bounced up and down on his throbbing hard cock. Elena's slick walls were a treat the further they came down onto him. Harry touched her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze on the way down.

Another orgasm fired through the woman's body. She brought herself down and impaled herself onto his cock. Several other miniature orgasms exploded through her body every single second Harry teased her skin and caressed her lovely nipples.

"Mmm, so good," Elena said.

"I know, you're always so good," Harry said.

Elena bent down and gave Harry a playful bite on his neck. Her pussy exploded with a gushing feeling when Harry invigorated her through her body.

Harry marveled at her stamina. She kept pushing down onto him.

Elena smiled and slid off of him. She left his cock, dripping with her juices, standing up. Elena turned around on the bed and spread her legs. She showed Harry her dripping hot pussy and ass. It beckoned for him and was ready to receive the attention they both though it deserved.

"Figured you could use a change of positioning."

Harry mounted her from the backside and slid inside Elena. Elena's hot wet pussy closed around him. Harry's hands cupped her nice breasts and gave them a squeeze.

Elena's entire body shook from the sensation of him driving his cock into her. For some reason, it always was so much bigger drilling into her from behind. Then again, Harry always found his way to stretch out her body in new and extremely pleasurable ways.

"You crave it don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I want your cock, give it to me, baby!" Elena yelled, clutching onto the sheets.

The sexy brunette bit down on her lip. Harry smiled when he ran down on her body. The heat pumping from her grew rather intense. He kept thrusting inside her.

"Time for you to be released again," Harry said, bringing his finger around. He caressed Elena's nipple and gave it a light twist.

The sexy girl's hot loins caressed Harry's cock in response. The orgasm started and spread through her body. It caused a sensation of pleasure all the way from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes.

Elena gasped when Harry rubbed his thick tool up and down against the edge of her dripping slit.

"I bet you want it harder."

"Yes, master," Elena said. "Please, drive it into me harder."

Elena's mouth bit down onto the sheets. The sheets had been released from her mouth when Harry gently gripped the back of her hair.

"I want to hear you scream when my cock drives into your tight body," Harry said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Elena said, loins pushing down against Harry's cock when he drove it inside her body. His balls pushed against her, growing a bit swollen with arosual. "Do it, give it to me. Give me your entire large cock. Bury it inside my body!"

Harry buried himself balls first into her body. Elena's walls stretched around him when he rocked inside her. The warm and sweet heaven of the vampire's lovely snatch clutched around him.

Elena marveled at Harry's stamina. She could feel his cock swell inside her and bury inside her burning womb. Elena screamed out in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back. The lust boiled through her body.

The contents of Harry's balls started to swell the more he pushed into the body of this sweet and sexy girl. He knew he couldn't hold back too much longer.

"I'm going to cum," Harry said, catching her ear lobe with his mouth.

Elena closed her eyes and started to nod. Her legs spread to allow him to go deep inside her as possible. Each time he buried inside her, Elena's hips gave a little twitch.

Harry marveled at how wet she was. It allowed him to bury deep inside Elena's sweet snatch. He pumped inside her at a rapid fire amount.

Elena pushed back, making sure his cock put inside her.

"Put it inside my body," Elena said, her entire body twitching around him. "Give me all of your seed. Bury it inside my body, make me swell up."

She could sense the level of cum inside her.

"I've got a big load for you," Harry said. "It's a load which belongs in your sweet, slick, pussy. I'm going to bury everything in your womb."

Elena's entire body shifted. Her heat sought Harry's cock and sucked it inside her. One more orgasm cascaded through her body and closed around him.

The tight vaginal walls milked Harry. Harry held onto her hips and pumped himself into her. The young man drilled inside her hot cunt and emptied inside her.

"Oh, your cum feels really good being buried inside my body!" Elena yelled.

Harry smiled and continued to bury his cum inside her body. The young man finished riding Elena, pressing himself against her back and cupping her breasts while finishing his cock pumping inside her. His hands brushed all the way and pulled out of her.

Elena collapsed to the bed, a smile of contentment. She turned around and pulled herself up towards Harry. She draped herself over his waist and started to kiss his abs some more. Elena traveled all the way down his body and captured his cock inside her mouth.

"Ready for more?" Harry asked.

Elena squeezed his swollen prick and licked the excessive juices off of it. She smiled when tasting the combination of their juices before pushing his cock inside her mouth to give it a few more hard sucks. She pulled herself up and stood, legs spread over the top of Harry.

"This answer your question?"

Elena's hot walls pushed down Harry's extended prick and buried him completely inside her tight body. She closed her eyes tightly and smiled in pleasure and passion.

Harry enjoyed her bouncing up and down on him like there was no tomorrow. He always enjoyed a fit girl with a lot of stamina and the hunger in her eyes made Harry want to pump her pussy full of a second load of cum.

"You're so hot," Harry said.

"Mmm, I know," Elena said. "Hot for you, lover."

Elena wrapped her hot walls deep around Harry's throbbing manhood. They had a long weekend ahead of them, three day weekend in fact, and Harry had a good idea where they were expending it.

The tight sensations of his lover's cunt trapping and releasing his cock while Harry explored her body made him think this was going to be a really good weekend to say the least.

"Hope you didn't have any plans today," Elena said. "Because I'm really hungry."

"Oh, I think I'll adapt," Harry said.

Elena's walls pushed all the way down on him with a few more pumps and the two went to another round of sweaty love making which would happen again and again throughout the weekend.

* * *

 **End.**


	25. Daring(Kara Danvers)

**Daring(Kara Danvers from Supergirl).**

* * *

Kara received a text message which intrigued her, especially given the person who had sent it her. The fact he wanted to meet her in the CatCo headquarters of all places made Kara all this more the curious. It was well after midnight here.

The Girl of Steel placed her hand on the edge of the door, only to find out it was unlocked. The young woman walked inside and could hear a light round of music coming from inside Cat's office. Whoever broke into Cat's office and started playing office really had quite the set on them. Kara blushed, knowing this particular person did have quite the set on him, in more ways than one.

Kara slipped the glasses on the bridge of her nose and frowned. The fact he wanted to meet her as Kara and not Supergirl made her extremely curious to be often.

"So, you wanted to meet me here?"

Kara came face to face with Harry Potter, who casually sat at Cat's desk.

"Yes, I have something for you," Harry said. "Coffee?"

Kara smiled and sat down at the desk in front of Harry. The handsome and enigmatic young man sat at the desk and fixed the cup of coffee for her.

"Thanks," Kara said. "Do you mind explaining why you wanted to meet me here in all places, in Miss Grant's office?"

"Cat has a nice office," Harry said.

"Don't you have a nice office as well?" Kara asked.

"Well, yes, but it's currently going under renovations," Harry said. "It's a long story…needless to say I've ruffled a few feathers…and some of those powers have access to a lot of fire power."

Kara smiled, it made sense to be perfectly honest.

"And, you know, the job is still on the table, if you want it," Harry said. "I think you really deserve better, Kara."

The most powerful woman in the world shouldn't have settled for fetching coffee for some woman who could not even bother to say her name properly. And Harry did respect Cat's work, as much as he enjoyed busting her figurative balls.

"You know, I'm thinking about it somedays," Kara said. "Especially with the awkwardness lately but….I'm not here to talk about my problems. You said you had some information for me. Unless you did call me into Cat's office at the middle of night to offer me a job."

"Well, it has good dental, that's not the point," Harry said. "I have something for you…..I believe it's one of those rogue Phantom Zoners are causing problems….and I think this looks like a job for Supergirl."

"I can't believe you said…really? "Kara asked. "You sounded like a cheesy fifties radio show."

"Maybe, but it's fitting for someone like you," Harry said. "The world's a lot better off since you put on this costume. You inspired hope, and you've given my bitter ass a reason to actual feel some hope for the world."

Kara smiled. The first time she met Harry, he seemed like a bit cool. She heard of ice princesses, but never an ice prince. The more she learned about Harry though, the more she knew understood why he had been put in such a dark place. He pulled himself up from the darkest hour.

"Why give it to me, why not the DEO?" Kara asked.

"There's a lot Supergirl can do which the DEO couldn't do," Harry said. "And it's my way of thanking you for making sure the transmitter didn't fall into the wrong hands. You showed me why I need better security."

"To be fair, you helped me out as well," Kara said. "And now, thanks you, the Kryptonite won't affect me anymore."

"So the shield works like a charm?" Harry asked. Kara raised her eyebrow. "Sorry, bad pun."

Kara laughed and placed a hand on top of Harry's. She leaned forward towards him.

"It works well," Kara said. "I ran into a chunk of Kryptonite as large as this desk last week and I didn't even feel it."

"Good, I'm happy to help," Harry said.

"I never had a chance to really thank you," Kara said.

Kara paused for a brief second. She had wanted to do something for a long time, ever since she knew Harry. Now was the time. She leaned in and stalled for a minute.

"You were about to do something, weren't you?" Harry asked.

"What, no, I wasn't….."

Harry captured Kara's lips into a kiss in response. She gasped when his tongue sought entrance into his mouth. Kara proceeded to do the only thing which made sense and kiss Harry back with intensity and passion. Their lips molded together like this was the most natural thing in the world.

Kara could not believe this was happening. She could not believe it at all. The proof was there. She kissed this extremely attractive man and he kissed her back.

Harry smiled and parted away from her. Kara slid back and gasped in response. Anticipation of what might happen next went through her body. A fire the likes of which she never felt before coursed all the way through her.

"Someone has been holding back their feelings," Harry said.

Kara smiled and leaned towards him, almost pushing him back into the chair. She straddled Harry's lap and started to kiss him madly. Her lips found his neck, face, and other parts of his body with the constant peppering of kisses. Kara grew mad with trying to cover his face and mark him with her lips, her mouth, and everything else.

Harry closed his eyes and experienced the joy of her warm and powerful lips continuing to pleasure him. The feelings of them pressing all over the side of his neck escalated him even more.

"You're so handsome," Kara said. "I've dreamed about you."

"Oh, I'm sure you have, Ms. Danvers," Harry said.

He cupped Kara's bum through her skirt. She breathed in heavily with Harry leaning on in and kissing her a few more times across the face.

The part of Kara's mind which processed logic and reason as opposed to emotion started to kick in. Which was hard due to the face Harry's palms found residence on her lower back and he pushed his hands against her, teasing her rear.

"There's a few reasons why we shouldn't do what we're about to do," Kara said.

Harry leaned her back onto the desk, Cat Grant's desk, and smiled. He leaned down onto her and kissed Kara on the lips even more. He captured them. She sucked back on them hungrily.

"Oh, there might be a few reasons why we shouldn't do what we're about to do," Harry said. "And even more reasons why we should."

Harry's fast hands worked over the buttons of Kara's blouse and exposed her chest in a bra. His eyes locked into the visual buffet of her smooth and untainted skin. Her skirt came down and Harry could see Kara subconsciously lifting her hips towards him, as if begging for attention.

"You're Supergirl," Harry said, kissing the side of her neck. He bypassed her breasts and continued to kiss all the way down her body. "Key word being girl, even though you're pretty super."

Kara's hips lifted and allowed Harry to remove her skirt. She made sure Harry to see how soaked he made her panties.

"And to be more accurate, you're a woman," Harry said, kissing her stomach and lingering on her flat tummy. "And you have the desires. And you shouldn't hold back from them."

"I'm afraid….I could get excited and hurt someone," Kara said.

Harry's started to kiss down Kara's legs. He could feel her skin heat up when he worshiped every single inch of her body.

"Don't worry, Kara, you're not going to hurt me," Harry said. "Whether or not, I hurt you...well it depends on how much you can really take."

Kara wondered what he meant by this. Not too much time to think when a cool rush of air spread down between her legs. Kara closed her eyes and enjoyed Harry's lips traveling down.

He made her feel so good and he moved closer and closer to her. Harry kissed around the inside of her thighs. He moved from the left and then to the right. Harry didn't even hit the center point of Kara's womanhood. She breathed in heavily and out heavily.

"I bet you taste as good as you look."

Kara's cheeks reddened when Harry kissed closer to the center. She gasped when Harry bit her love button. A jolt of pleasure came through her body.

"I can feel….I can feel everything you're doing," Kara said.

"Of course, you can," Harry said. "Your body deserves the same pleasure as every other woman."

Harry leaned down between Kara's thighs and prepared to worship his personal hero. The honey dripping down Kara's legs ensnared Harry and intoxicated him to move closer. He pushed his nose against her and then took her lips into his mouth.

"Great Rao!" Kara breathed, pushing her hips forward.

Harry captured Kara's nether lips between his own and started to suckle at them. He teased and tasted the inside of her lips. Kara could not believe someone devoured her womanhood like she was the last meal on Earth.

The exotic taste coming from Kara made Harry want to taste even more of her. The taste rising between Kara's loins made Harry want even more of what she had to offer. Harry's tongue circled around Kara's walls and started to bring the juices from between her legs.

"I'm feeling really good," Kara said, bra sliding off. She responded by cupping her own firm breasts and breathing in and out.

The feeling of her sizing up made Kara's juices spurt into Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his lips around hers and started to suck her. The taste of her caused Harry's pants to become restricted and make him throb. As good as she tasted, Harry could feel how warm she was.

Kara could feel it inside her. His tongue toured the inside of her womanhood. It made Kara's intense sensations rise through her body. No one treated her in this way before. She masturbated before and played with other girls, her adoptive sister being among them, but this lead her to an entirely different level. Harry sensed what she wanted and delivered it.

Harry could tell from Kara's body language and a few projected thoughts what she wanted. His tongue mimicked a vibrator when it coursed in and out of Kara in a rapid fire degree.

Kara closed her eyes. Her entire body sized up with a burst of pleasure coming through her loins. Every single time Harry buried his tongue inside her, she thought it was going to die.

He manipulated Kara's core and caused her to explode with a rapid fire series of orgasmic sensations bursting through her body. Kara's hips rose and fell repeatedly.

"Why don't you return the favor?"

Kara closed her eyes and sat up on the desk. Harry's crotch was now eye level to her where she was. She unbuckled his belt, feeling him.

The moment his trousers came down, Kara could see him poking out from underneath. She couldn't believe it.

"That can't be real," Kara said.

"Why don't you pull down my pants and find out?" Harry asked.

Kara took the invitation and pulled down his boxer shorts. She gasped in pleasure. Her legs clenched together and started to rub her thighs together.

All twelve inches of his cock stuck out in front of Kara. Kara wrapped her fist around his manhood and started to stroke it up and down.

"I'm sure your lips are going to feel good around it," Harry said. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Kara did as he had asked. Her lips moved forward and wrapped around Harry's lips. She suckled the head a few times and tested him, by twirling her tongue around. Kara tested out what she saw on video's she saw online.

Could she get it all into her mouth?

"Just relax, and let it go inside," Harry said.

Harry's hands pushed on the back of Kara's head and she leaned back. She took Harry's large and juicy cock deep between her lips and down into her throat. The feeling of Harry throbbing in her mouth caused Kara to close her eyes.

"Nice and slow at first, get used to it," Harry said.

Kara gained some momentum when sucked him. She expanded her throat to allow the large intruder to push into the back of it. She bobbed forward and brought her mouth all the way down onto his manhood.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the vacuum tight seal of her mouth and throat. Kara's lips wrapped around his tool and she gave him a series of deep and passionate sucks.

"Mmm, mmm," Kara moaned.

She enjoyed the taste of this prime hunk of manhood into her mouth. It caused her entire body to heat up. Harry's balls pressing against her chin was a nice touch as well.

A wicked idea entered the back of Kara's mind. She reached between Harry's legs and started to play with his throbbing balls. Her hand squeezed him and fondled his swinging testicles.

"Keep this up, and I'm going to cum in your mouth," Harry said.

Kara's beautiful mouth worked around his body with a few more sucks. She wanted to taste him, to see what he had to offer. Kara gripped his swelling balls with a fair group.

"You're so good, your mouth is warm as I thought it would be," Harry said. "Your throat is tight, it feels so good. You deserve a reward for being such a good little girl. It's time for the heroine to get her reward."

Kara tasted his meaty spear a few more times. His hips started to buck forward. Kara could taste the first bursts of cum spilling from the head of his cock. Kara leaned back and wrapped her hot lips around him. A few more sucks brought Harry's throbbing cock into her mouth. His balls followed with a few more deep and powerful thrusts.

Excitement grew through Kara's body. She couldn't wait to taste all of her lovers spilling from his balls. Kara leaned her head back and inhaled his manhood as far as it could go into the back of her throat.

The first blast of cum connected with the back of her throat. She gasped the moment Harry deposited it into the back of her throat. The taste of it caused her nipples to grow hardened and the area between her legs to stick together.

Harry held onto Kara's face and rammed his cum deep into her mouth. She looked up at him with a smoldering gaze from the other side of her glasses and did not waste a drop of cum.

Kara almost fell back onto the desk, Cat's desk, and started to breath heavily. Harry pressed his hands on the side of her face and smiled.

"Ready for the main course," Harry said.

Kara could feel his flaccid cock rub against her flat belly. She breathed heavily when Harry made his way closer between her legs.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Is this your first time?" Harry asked.

Kara bit down on her lip anxiously for a moment. Harry's hands teased her opening and started to rub her. These powerful fingers pushed against the edge of her entrance.

"Yes, with a man," Kara said.

Harry smiled, this was oddly specific. He would have to get full details on this later. For now, Kara's walls parted for him. Her beautiful and pink pussy radiated so much heat Harry could not slide in.

"You're going to get the full experience now," Harry said. "I hope you're ready."

Kara held onto Harry's arm to encourage him she was ready. Harry planted some kisses on her body and started to go down. He wrapped his lips around her perky nipple and gave it a suck.

"Please, Harry," Kara breathed. Hunger danced through her eyes. "I need you inside me."

She dreamed about this for a long time. Kara really hoped she wouldn't be waking up in the middle of her apartment with sticky sheets and the need for a long shower.

"Oh, no, Kara, this is very real," Harry said. "Nothing is going to make you feel this good."

The area between Kara's thighs heated up. Harry positioned his prick perfectly on the other side of Kara's entrance. Her legs spread for him and there was only one thing she could feel right about now.

It went inside of her. Kara could not believe it. Harry pushed deep inside her all of the way. At first, her body protested at the thought of having something this large inside her.

"Just close your eyes, and let it all the way in," Harry said. "We're only halfway there."

Kara reached around and placed her hands on Harry. His ass was about as firm as it looked in those tight pants. This pleased Kara behind all belief. Harry rose almost all the way out of Kara's body and then pushed himself deep inside her.

The first thrust inside her caused Kara's hips to jolt up. Her legs made their way up to Harry.

Harry smiled, the feeling of her soft flesh wrapped around his waist encouraged him to soldier on through. Her pussy lips caressed him on the inside as well. Harry thought it would only be fair if he would place his hands on either side of Kara's legs and begin to caress them in response.

Kara's moans grew a fair bit deeper in response. Harry pushed his manhood deep inside her loins. The heated center pushed all the way up to meet Harry's incoming thrusts.

"So good," Kara said. "It feels so good!"

Kara's warmth enveloped Harry. His hands caressing her legs made her buzz with excitement. Kara knew a lot of people stared at her legs when she flew past. The fact this handsome man paid them attention and worshipped them.

"You're a goddess, Kara," Harry said. "You deserve to feel good. Do you want more?"

Kara smiled at the compliment and nodded. She raised her hands and encouraged Harry to pump inside her a little bit more.

"Let's test the structural integrity of this desk."

Harry rose his manhood all the way up and brought it down into Kara with a bit force. He had no doubt Cat Grant would have the best and most structural sound desk, well other than him of course. Or she would have the best pile of toothpicks after he got down with it.

Kara could not believe this. Trespassing, technically speaking, and getting nailed on her boss's desk. Kara knew if she had been caught, she might end up being fired, if she was lucky.

' _So worth it.'_

Harry plowed his thick manhood deep inside Kara's hot body. The walls stuck all the way around him and milked it. He could feel the pulsing coming from the hot loins sticking towards him. Kara's entire body was tensing up for an orgasm.

"You're cumming."

"I'm cumming!" Kara yelled.

"Yes, you are, your tight little pussy is cumming over my big cock."

Kara's entire body inflamed with desire. The pleasure centered to her loins. Harry pushed into her and rode her all the way to the first orgasm with a real living cock inside her. She had a few toys inside her, but this paled in comparison to what was happening to her now.

"Maybe you should pull out," Kara said as she remembered what happened to her first toy.

"Kara, I'm not going to break, trust me."

Kara would have to take Harry's word for it. Right now, he pushed deep inside her with a long and powerful thrust. The two of them met stroke for stroke with each other. Harry pushed himself inside her hard.

The first rush of orgasm spread through Kara's body when Harry penetrated her hard. Her entire body seized up around Harry's cock and clamped down onto them. Her thrill increased when Harry's pole pushed into her core despite the powerful force emitting from her loins.

"How did you….."

"I'd say magic, but it sounds cliché."

Kara was about ready to say it was because he was magical anyway. She breathed in and out heavily with Harry pushing his way deep inside her body. The thrusts turned into a long and hard bombardment of Kara's slick chamber and made her feel so good.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock and legs wrapped around his waist. The moment she came down from the first orgasm, Harry lead her down another path to another orgasm. He struck his manhood deep inside her walls.

The hot feeling of her loins stroking him encouraged Harry to speed us.

"Yes!" Kara yelled.

"I bet you wish this happened ages ago," Harry said.

Kara nodded vigorously and soaked in the full appreciation of him pumping the inside of her body. Her walls tightened around for another orgasm. It was so soon after the first one. The energy and natural stamina pumping through her body allowed her to reach a new peak.

The sensation of the latest orgasm squeezed Harry. She attempted to coax the seed from his balls. Harry held onto her and pushed into her depths with a vigorous and extremely fluid pump.

"You really want your reward, don't you?"

"You said I deserved a reward," Kara said. Her fingers trailed down Harry's back and clutched his firm ass tightly to encourage him to bury deep into her.

Harry pushed balls deep into Kara's sweet and savory pussy. A huge amount of rapid fire thrusting made Harry enjoy all she had to give him.

The end would be about to come. Not before Harry brought his heroine to the edge of her peak and made her feel everything she deserved. The rising energy from Kara's body circled Harry's cock along with her thick juices.

The third amazing orgasm in many minutes passed through Kara's body. She became a slave to the sexual energies surrounding the air. Kara pumped her hips up and pushed Harry's thick tool into her depths.

Multiple orgasms rattled Kara's body before Harry was ready. His balls swelled up and the end had been reached.

"One more time," Harry said.

The hot and sexy breath hitting Kara in the back of her ear prompted her hips to jerk up. A deep thrust pushed Harry hard and deep inside her.

"Yes," Kara agreed.

Their orgasms ended mutually with each other. Harry pounded her all the way to the edge and shot his cum inside her.

The warm fluids splashing into Kara's body made her body tingle with excitement. Harry had kept a heavy load from her. A never ending supply of cum fired into her and made Kara's walls slid up and push down onto the invading prick pushing into her depths.

Harry enjoyed the sweet and wet pussy closing around him. His sweet angel collapsed in sweat pile on her boss's desk.

Kara looked up at him, biting down on her lip when viewing him through adoring blue eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Kara said.

"I can start guessing," Harry said.

Both of them laughed before Kara grew suddenly serious.

"Why don't we clean up and finish this at my place?" Kara asked.

Harry responded with her request with a kiss. She wasn't sure if she could make it back home at the rate Harry was going. His hands were all over her body and her hands were all over his.

"Okay, one more for the road, then we really got to leave."

* * *

 **The End.**


	26. Downpayment(Astoria Greengrass)

**Downpayment(Astoria Greengrass from Harry Potter):**

* * *

Harry Potter sat behind the desk at his penthouse office. Given the nature of his work and the organization he headed, he had people coming through his door offering questions to solve numerous problems which had frustrated them. Many of these problems, Harry didn't have the slightest problem in solving. There were other problems though, which were a bit less cut and dry.

He did leave his door open to females in distress though. Harry allowed them into his office so they could consider their options.

A knock on the door could be heard. Harry looked up from his desk. "Enter."

The door opened and quite a vision of beauty entered the office alright. Harry smiled when a beautiful blonde entered the office. She dressed in a green blouse with the top couple of buttons undone. Her abundant curves were on full display. A leather skirt came down to her thighs and showed a hint of her creamy stocking clad legs. The high heel boots she wore made the woman's legs seem to stretch on for later.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass," Harry said. "Thank you for coming here today."

"Well, I went to all of the trouble in making an appointment," Astoria said. "Therefore, it would be rather rude if I didn't show up after you squeezed me into your schedule."

Harry waved his hand and a comfortable chair appeared in front of his desk. Astoria made herself at home on the chair. Her palms flatly pressed against the desk.

"So, why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm here for the same reason why many other witches pass through your office door," Astoria said. "I have a problem, and I hope we can make an arrangement for you to solve it."

Harry smiled and signaled for Astoria to continue. The younger of the two Greengrass sisters continued.

"And my older sister, Daphne, she recommended me to you after you solved her problem," Astoria said. "I'm sure as you know, I was forced into a marriage agreement with Draco Malfoy underneath the Magical Heritage act."

"Yes, it's an act which has brought me a fair amount of business," Harry said. "The Ministry has not bothered to figure out whether the partners are compatible. And given how the males in this generation….well the pickings tend to be slim these days."

Astoria thought Harry spoke far more kind about this situation than she would have in this case. Regardless, she lowered her head down and flashed him a smile.

"And my…assigned spouse, may have fallen into his old habits," Astoria said. "If he does get convicted of a crime, I'll go down with him. I'll be out on the street, without any purpose. I'll be a disgraced witch."

"Yes, this could be a problem," Harry said. "I'm sure you want the usual regarding Draco, do you?"

"Yes, I have a life insurance policy out on him," Astoria said. "It's only covered in the events of an accident or natural causes. And it's magically enforced so I can't directly kill you. So do you think you can…"

Harry held his hand out which prompted her to be silent. The witch smiled at him. The look in his eyes made her feel slightly at ease and confident this was going to work out well.

"With all due respect, Miss Greengrass, I'm the best in the world at what I do," Harry said. "And I'm a professional…..Theodore Nott was taken care of for your sister. Marcus Flint was another who suffered an unfortunate accident regarding a faulty Floo Network. I'm sure the same will happen to dear Draco."

"Yes, I'm certain you're the best," Astoria said. "And Daphne was pleased with your results, and also…she was quite pleased about how the payment process went as well after your work is done."

Harry responded with a smile and looked Astoria right into her eyes. The haunting blue eyes the young girl flashed towards him spurred certain thoughts in the back of Harry's head.

"So, Daphne told you about that, did she?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Astoria said. "And I'm willing to give you a downpayment. Consider it an incentive for the job well done."

"There's no need for it, Astoria," Harry said.

He knew now better than anyone else, a witch who was denied tended to be twice as aggressive in getting what they want. Harry pretended to play hard to get.

"Are you certain, sir?" Astoria asked. "I'm sure I can convince you accept my down-payment."

Astoria unbuttoned another couple of buttons on her blouse to reveal Harry a healthy amount of cleavage. The young girl stepped towards him with a grin on her face when she looked down at Harry.

Harry took a long look at Astoria's endowment and she displayed her cleavage for him. It was obvious by now the Greengrass sisters were extremely powerful given how stacked they were.

"I'll make you really happy, sir," Astoria said. "After all, we have to work together for this to go smoothly, don't we?"

Astoria pushed Harry back into his chair and straddle his lap. Harry closed his eyes and he realized something.

"You're not wearing any panties underneath your skirt, are you?" Harry asked. His hand slipped underneath Astoria's skirt and cupped her ass to get her attention.

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm not," Astoria said.

Harry's hands teased her a little bit. Astoria grew a little bit hot at the thought of what this powerful young man could do to her and for her.

Astoria took her moment and pushed her lips against Harry's with an intense kiss. Their eager mouth's molded together. Harry's tongue sought entrance and Astoria opened her mouth in anticipation. His tongue pushed into the back of her throat and made sweet love with her tonsils.

Harry enjoyed Astoria's sexy frame pressed against him. Malfoy most certainly got above his standards. Given the rumors about Malfoy, he doubted very much the little prick enjoyed this too much.

' _Given what I heard, little prick is likely very accurate.'_

"Oooh, is this for me?" Astoria asked.

Astoria took his package into her hand and squeezed him through it. Harry grunted the second Astoria squeezed him through his pants. He closed his eyes with Astoria starting to push her fingers deep underneath his pants. She unbuckled Harry's pants and fished him out of his pants.

The younger Greengrass sister looked down on Harry's hard cock. Her tongue trailed over her lips to see the perfect pinnacle of manhood.

"Daphne didn't exaggerate," Astoria said.

Astoria took his cock into her hand and dragged her tongue all the way over it. The younger sister tasted this cock. The scent coming from him inflamed her passions.

Harry enjoyed the passionate slurping and playing Astoria delivered to his manhood. She leaned down towards him and captured the head of his cock into her mouth. Astoria started to suckle on his head and brought it deep inside her mouth.

"You're so good!" Harry yelled.

Astoria swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock with a smoky look in her eyes. She leaned up, opened her mouth wide, and took Harry into her tight mouth.

Harry groaned and was in heaven the moment Astoria brought her hot mouth down onto his cock. The sensations she brought down to his crotch made Harry want to explode. And he would explode, deep inside her mouth, if Harry had his way.

"You really must want me to do a good job," Harry said. "Don't you?"

Astoria didn't say anything. She kept slurping all the way down Harry's mighty rod. She covered his staff with her spit. A few deep sucks had been delivered. Astoria dragged his cock out of her mouth and wrapped her hand around him. A few cock pumps followed before Astoria brought her mouth all the way down onto his tool with more sucks.

"You're going to make me cum."

Astoria smiled. The fact she would have the cum of this powerful wizard spewing in her mouth a couple of moments later made her all hot and horny. She could not wait to have this inside her, touching her in ways which could not be done.

The cum-swollen balls clutched in Astoria's hand. Harry closed his eyes and forced himself into her mouth. Astoria brought her lips around his hard cock.

"Oh, you're such a hot bitch," Harry said. "A filthy little ferret like Malfoy doesn't deserve the honor to look at you, much less get married to you."

Astoria continued to bring Harry's cock deep into her mouth. The hot and passionate sucks brought this pinnacle of manhood into the deep of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth," Harry said. "I hope you're ready to swallow it all."

Astoria thought it would be rude not to swallow it. Her nails dug into the side of Harry's legs. His cock buried deep into her throat.

Harry held onto Astoria's head and pumped his load into her mouth. A few deep thrusts into her mouth launched the heavy load into her mouth.

Astoria could not believe the amount of cum spilling into her mouth. She needed to get some of this cum inside her pussy. It was extremely powerful and likely would give her a magically strong child."

Harry watched the younger Greengrass sister pull herself up to a standing position. Astoria turned around and allowed her skirt to hike up. She allowed Harry to see her pussy and her ass. Both of them looked really tantalizing to him.

"Please, Mr. Potter, I need you to fuck me, hard," Astoria said. "You said you would never turn down a witch in need. And I'm in need. In need to be fucked hard."

"Yes, you need to be fucked hard," Harry said.

He grabbed her blouse and ripped it off. Astoria's bra clad tits revealed themselves for the world and more importantly for Harry's consumption. He grabbed Astoria's bra and pulled them off.

Harry's strong hands grabbed onto Astoria's tits. He pressed his palm up against the juicy D-Cup melons and squeezed them. Astoria closed her eyes to experience a burst of magical energy coming through her breasts. Harry's hands rotated around Astoria's breasts.

"You can't get enough of me, can you?" Harry asked. "You're a repressed slut, who needs a real man to take her into line."

"Yes, I'm a naughty bitch," Astoria said. "Why don't you bend me over this desk and take me into line, Mr. Potter?"

Harry ran his hands down her body and enjoyed every single inch of her sinful skin. He grinded against her. Harry's cock hardened and pushed against her wiling lips.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't take any more," Harry said. "I wonder how tight your pussy is….I doubt you've even let him so much as kiss you."

"As if," Astoria said.

To be fair, Draco didn't ask, and she most certainly didn't offer. Her pussy opened up and dripped with molten moisture at the thought of being fucked by a real man.

This real man plunged his throbbing hard rod into Astoria's tight vice. Astoria closed up around him the second Harry plunged inside her body.

Harry enjoyed how tight she was around his cock. Her walls closed around him and hugged him. Astoria's pussy seemed inclined to squeeze him.

"You're fucking horny and tight," Harry said. "I'm going to drive my cock into you, and make you my slut."

Astoria hoped so. Harry hit all of the right buttons and pushed inside her. He pumped in and out of her body at a rapid fire rate. His balls pushed against her.

"Right here!" Astoria yelled. "Hit me right here….this is the perfect spot….drive your cock inside my pussy and split me in half!"

Harry held himself back and plowed into her. Her pussy squeezed him and released Harry in one fluid thrust. Harry pushed into her with another rapid fire pump.

"Yes," Harry said. "You will bend to me….your pussy belongs to me now."

"Oh, you can have it!" Astoria yelled. "If you keep fucking me like this, it belongs to you!"

Harry smiled and started to roam Astoria's body. He paid clear attention to all of those spots which drove her over the edge and a little bit beyond.

"Yes, your pussy belongs to me," Harry said. "And it's time for you to cum for the first time with a real cock inside you."

Astoria stretched on Harry's cock before she tended up. The juices flowed onto Harry's cock. He pumped her pussy in a rapid fire rate thanks to the slick path which had been created.

Harry enjoyed the sweet and savory warmness from Astoria. He pumped into her a few more times before pulling back and out of her.

Astoria's entire body complained about the loss of his cock. Harry flipped over the younger woman and spread her legs. He leaned down towards her and started to place his mouth on her neck.

"I'm going to need a charm to cover this up," Astoria said.

Harry smiled and kept kissing down her neck. He captured her neck with a long and powerful suck before kissing all the way down her neck and then taking her breasts in his mouth.

Astoria leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of his mouth working over her tit flesh. He bit down on her breasts and ran his hands all over her body. His fingers teased her dripping wet pussy.

"I want you to see what I'm doing to you along with feeling it," Harry said.

"And you're going to see the pleasure in my eyes when you drive your thick cock inside me," Astoria said. "Please, Mr. Potter, put your big cock inside my pussy. Wreck me! Wreck me!"

Harry decided to go for it. His cock hovered over Astoria's entrance before Harry slipped inside her. Her wet pussy lips caressed him the second Harry shifted inside. She rubbed him when he went inside her.

The sensation of Harry spearing his thick rod inside her caused Astoria's body to swell up with pleasure. Her mind had been bombarded with an orgasm. His hands all over her body resulted in numerous orgasms.

"This is a hell of a downpayment," Harry said.

Astoria's legs had been teased by Harry as well. He ran up and looked down at her.

The younger Grengrass sister bit down on her lip. She observed Harry's cock pushing in and out of Harry. A few more thrusts inside her caused her body to tighten and rise up.

Astoria's sweet snatch milked Harry's probing rod. He became close to burying his seed deep inside her. All he needed was a couple more thrusts and he would be all the way inside her.

"Take me," Astoria said. "Put your cum inside my body! Drain your balls inside my sweet, warm, pleasant, snatch!"

Astoria kept pumping her hips up for Harry. Harry enjoyed her engulfing him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Harry asked. "I bet your husband won't make you feel this good."

"No…he's not a really man, he's just…." Astoria said.

The words about Malfoy faded off into an ear piercing moan. Harry hit her sweet spots, all of them. He would not stop fucking her.

Orgasm followed by orgasm bombarded Astoria. Her walls clutched him. Harry knew the end would be here soon and he would have to bury his seed inside her.

"I hope you're ready," Harry said. He nibbled the side of her neck. "Here it comes."

"Don't….hold back!" Astoria begged him.

Her nails digging into his back gave Harry all of the fuel he needed. Harry hammered her pussy with a few more hard thrusts.

Harry's cock swelled with desire from her tight pussy. The wet walls closed around him and prepared to milk out her prize. Harry pushed into her and buried himself balls deep inside her.

Astoria tensed up when Harry buried his face down into her sweaty rack. The sex-starved witch wrapped her legs around Harry's body and held him close. Harry pumped his cum into her body.

"Sweet, Morgana, knock me up!" Astoria yelled.

Harry fired his cum inside Astoria's womb. She could feel her stomach swell up by the sheer amount of cum buried deep inside her body.

Astoria collapsed on the desk, a smile on her face.

"Well, I'll take the rest of it when I've finished the job," Harry said.

He gave Astoria's ass a squeeze which made her legs squeeze together and a miniature orgasm spread through her body. She received the message loud and clear.

* * *

 **End.**


	27. Womb Raider(Lara Croft)

**Womb Raider (Lara Croft from Tombraider).**

* * *

Lara Croft stepped into the bright sunlight outside of the entrance of a bright temple. The explorer's brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. Her gorgeous face shined in the sunlight. An elegant neck came down to a pair of toned arms. Her black tank top stretched over an ample pair of breasts. The shirt rode up with certain movements to expose a taut and toned midsection. Her wide hips came out and she squeezed into a pair of tight shorts. Her dazzling legs came down and her elegant feet had been exposed with a pair of sandals.

The explorer stood at the edge of the cave and tipped a drink of water into her lips. This did a remarkable job of helping wet her lips. Lara's tongue traveled over her lips when she pushed the door back.

Dust came up to meet her face. Lara didn't back off. Dust had been a part of her life. Some of the areas she went not been visited.

"Nobody has been here for an extremely long time," Lara said.

She paused and looked over her shoulder. The explorer could have sworn there was someone in the room. She didn't know how this could been given the fact no one entered the room with her and if anyone had been in this room, they would have long since have been dead.

Lara stopped at the edge of the room and continued to peer off to one side. Not a creature stirred in this room, not even a rodent of any type.

The shelves hanging from the edge of the room had been left in pristine order, even though the books located on the shelves had been in less than pristine order. A cracked jar positioned itself on the shelf.

Lara turned her attention towards a strange marking on the wall. A jagged lightning bolt symbol flashed on the wall in front of her. She frowned and touched the lightning bolt symbol.

"Bloody hell," Lara murmured.

The lightning bolt flashed on the wall and caused a spark of electricity to flow through her. No more than the normal static cling you would get from laundry. It still took Lara aback.

Lara reached forward and pressed her hand against the wall once again. The same energy didn't spark from the wall this time as it did the last time. The explorer placed her hand on the wall one more time.

Something grinded to life within the wall, and Lara stepped back. She half expected the wall to cave in or something along those lines.

It didn't happen. The wall started to slide apart and reveal a secret room. The wall gave away.

Something prompted Lara to enter the room. She made her way into the room.

The rest of the temple was dusty and filthy. Someone must have maintained this room. This was the only explanation Lara could have for this night and pristine room. She shifted forward, hips swaying the moment she entered the room. The tomb raider stepped in.

A lavish bed sat in the middle of the room. Lara pressed her hand on the bed and marveled how soft it was. She looked up skyward and spotted several chains hanging from the ceiling. Lara's cheeks grew a bit flushed. The presence of these particular chains most certainly caused certain implications to enter her mind.

A scent caught Lara's attention. A candle burned bright on the shelf. Lara stopped and paused. She looked at the statue which caught her eyes.

An extremely handsome young man stood in front of her. She could see his entire body and the fact he had been a pinnacle of manhood. Lara's eyes skimmed down his body and noticed he had been sculpted naked.

' _And thank God for that.'_

Lara could not believe she thought this. Her eyes focused on the young man in front of her. Lara's lips smacked together when she looked down the body. His muscles sculpted and Lara resisted the temptation to run her hands over them. She moved down his body to see his toned abs and then eyes went downward.

The stone cock in front of her drew Lara's eyes to it like a magnet. The explorer smacked her lips together a few times and looked it straight in the eye. The cock had been attached to a firm buttock and a muscular set of legs as well.

The scent coming from the candle inflamed Lara even more. She moved over to get a closer look at the statue, for science naturally. She noticed a little color in it. Some burning green eyes which moistened her panties.

Lara noticed the same lightning bolt mark on the man's forehead which she noticed on the wall outside of the temple.

' _Touch it.'_

Lara shook her head. The lightning bolt mark she needed to touch. Lara reached up her hand and touched it onto the man's forehead.

Another spark spread through her. The high level of energy made Lara's legs squeeze together and she breathed in heavily. Lara moved her hand together and cupped the flesh of the young man's face.

' _Wait a minute?'_ Lara asked. _'Flesh, and not stone.'_

Lara's hands nervously traveled down for a second. She ran down his formally stone chest. No less sculpted, but most certainly flesh right now. Lara's hands moved all over his body and traveled down his abs.

' _He's getting more color.'_

Lara's hands stopped and rested on his abs. She wondered what else to do. The explorer didn't dare move from her position. Something thick and hard pressed against her inner thigh. Much harder and thicker than the stone model at had been. The already well-endowed cock had extended by a few inches.

His eyes flashed to light and the young man smiled. He raised his hands up and placed them on Lara's face.

Lara tilted her head back and accepted a kiss. A bombardment of energy flowed through her body. Her nipples hardened against her shirt and more hormones flowed through her body.

Harry Potter started to stir back to life. He recalled how a bunch of angry wizards tracked him down and managed to put him underneath a curse. Revenge for the fact they couldn't cut it, and for Harry "stealing their women."

He didn't steal anything. Sexually frustrated women jumped into his bed. Harry realized he had been here for a very long time in this temple.

Lara slowly came back to her senses the longer this statue turned man kissed her. His hands explored her body. They made their way down her lower back and took a handful of ass.

"You're alive," Lara said, pulling away.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Lara noticed his massive rod pushing up against her leg. Statues couldn't….well they couldn't do this, even in her experience.

"I have to say, it's been a long time, and this was the perfect way to wake up," Harry said. "And I have to say, you woke all of me up."

She took a step back.

"Are you okay?" Lara asked. "How long have you been down here?"

"What year is it?"

"2016," Lara said.

Harry smiled. So nearly twenty years he had been trapped in this petrified form, and sealed off from any female attention.

"Twenty years," Harry said. "It seems like just yesterday I had been trapped down here….but at the same time, it's been too long."

Harry stepped over towards the bed. Lara's eyes plastered on his ass and sure enough, the back end was just as well as the front end.

"Are you going to join me?" Harry asked. "Sit down….you must have come a long way, haven't you?"

Lara answered with a brisk nod and sat down on the bed next to Harry. Her entire body burned up. It didn't help his cock was hanging out, begging to be sucked.

Harry took a look at the woman. Her beautiful face, nice juicy lips, large breasts, tight toned body, and legs inflamed Harry's instincts to mate.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Lara Croft," she said. "How did this happen…"

"Bunch of jealous bastards who couldn't measure up put me underneath a curse and tried to seal me away," Harry said. "I'm guessing they're all dead by now…."

Harry figured their wives, girlfriends, or whoever killed the "men" in their life when they realized their sexual hookup had been taken away. It had weighed heavily on Harry's heart they likely had also likely given up out of despair.

"What did you do?" Lara asked. "To piss them off."

"Only give out the gift of mind-blowing sex," Harry said.

Lara had been struck dumb by this. She returned her gaze to his cock.

"It's not an enchantment, merely what I was born with," Harry said. "Would you like to touch it and find out?"

Lara's instincts brought her hand down onto the thick cock of this well-hung stud. She wrapped her fist around him and started to pump him up and down.

"It feels real," Lara said.

"If you're going to suck it, then suck it," Harry said.

"I'm an explorer," Lara said. "I'm exploring it to see what you have to offer."

"You can just as easily explore it with your mouth."

The cock throbbed and grew another inch in Lara's hand. The tantalizing thought entered the mind of the explorer. Her lips popped together with a solid smack. She gave him a few more strokes before Lara bent down.

Harry looked into her bright eyes and seconds later, Lara's hot lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She took his throbbing tool into her mouth with a massive suck. She released his cock and drove down mouth first onto it. She engulfed him into the back of her throat.

The mysterious and powerful force compelled Lara to go down throat first onto this hard manhood. He grabbed her around the back of the head to make sure she didn't stray it.

"You're so hot," Harry said. "And so beautiful. Go had, explore….taste every single inch of my cock."

Lara worshipped the man she assumed was a god until he had told her differently. Given the power and will this gentleman exerted over her, Lara wasn't so sure. His hands placed on the back of her head. He didn't force his cock down her throat, even though he could have without any protests.

The heaven surrounding Harry's thick tool made him buck his hips upwards a couple inches. Lara's wet lips closed around him and gave him another couple of intense and sensual sucks. The hot and tight throat of the explorer came down.

"Good, very good," Harry said. "Keep sucking my cock, like my seed nourishes you in this harsh desert. You're going to get a reward if you kept it up. Go ahead, feel my balls."

Lara did exactly what Harry requested. She clenched his balls to weigh the heavy amount of seed. To think these balls fixed to shoot a heavy load down into her throat. Lara came all the way down onto him and almost released his cock. She shoved it deep into her throat and flexed her throat muscles.

Harry's balls throbbed. He would be ready to cum in her throat. The vixen beneath him gave him a sultry glare from her eyes. Harry knew the instant those bright eyes locked onto him, he had her. The taste of his cock ensnared her just like it had so many women.

"Getting close," Harry said.

The low growl hit Lara's ears and prompted her to redouble her efforts. She showed no sign of slowing down despite having sucked him hard for several minutes. She hummed a tune the moment his cock went into the back of her throat.

All good things came to an end. A cock sucking this good almost reached its end. Harry tilted his head back and shot his load deep into Lara's throat.

The first blast of warm cum shook Lara's entire body up. More blasts of cum fired into her throat and caused her to grow in excitement. Harry blasted several long and powerful spurts of seed down her throat until at least the point where her throat had been bombarded with his cum. She swallowed every single dose of cum like it was her own lifeblood.

Harry finished spilling his seed into Lara's waiting throat. She gulped up the cum and caressed his balls to ensure she caught all of the cum into her throat. Harry clenched onto the back of the tomb raider's head and made sure he fired every single last drop of his seed down her throat.

"Good mouth, good blowjob," Harry said.

Lara almost collapsed down onto the ground from Harry emptying his seed into her mouth. Harry grabbed Lara and pulled her up to a standing position.

Harry caught a nice glimpse of the woman. Her breasts strained against the tight top and nipples poked out so hard they could poke a person's eye out. Harry ran his hand down the woman's flat stomach and made his way between her legs.

"I wonder if your pussy is as sweet as you are," Harry said. "I bet it is."

Lara's shorts pulled down. The panties underneath her shorts stuck to her skin. The amount of cum firing down her throat made Lara hot to trot and now she wanted him inside her. The fingers rubbed her from the outside of her panties and prompted Lara to shift her hips up.

"Why don't we find out?"

Harry pealed back the final labor and exposed Lara Croft's dripping hot pussy. A small strip of dark hair covered her otherwise clean and smooth womanhood. The pubic hair stuck with her juices. Harry stroked down her body and massaged her soft outer folds. The moaning coming from her was rather intense.

Lara closed her eyes. His hands came up from her pussy and teased her breasts. Then they came all the way back down her body. He planted a series of kisses on the healthy womanly flesh covering her ribs and made his way down.

Harry smiled and planted a kiss down between the explorer's thighs. He loved the taste of pussy, especially one which dripped as wet as this one had.

' _It's been too long.'_

Harry teased both himself and Lara. She gasped one more time before Harry pushed him into her.

"Yes, give me a proper tongue lashing!" Lara yelled. "Drive your tongue into my dripping twat and make me cum all over your face."

Harry curved his tongue off to one side and decided to give Lara the tongue lashing she desired. His ran back and forth in the dripping hole between her legs.

Lara rocked her hips up and down. Harry's tongue buried inside her and became a harbinger to what was to come. His tongue showcased better skills than any vibrator. It buried deep between Lara's dripping thighs at a super intense speed. He rotated his tongue around her insides and pushed inside her with a few more amazing swipes.

Harry prepared to bring the lovely lady in for the kill. Her moans caused his cock to throb completely and he couldn't wait to drive it inside her tight body. He completed his tour and made sure he hit all of the spots necessary.

"YES!" Lara yelled. "YES!"

Lara never intended to get the best oral sex in her life the moments she entered this temper. This god explored her tome with a few deep swipes of her dripping hot pussy. She reached up and grabbed his hand to guide it between her folds.

Harry munched on the delicious pussy. He took it into his mouth and drove into her. Lara's hips jerked up. Harry drove his mouth down to devour the rest of her womanhood. The pussy juices flowed into his mouth and made his cock throb even more.

"Damn."

Harry smiled and he pulled himself up. He took in Lara's body. Her pussy gushed and had been prepped for intrusion.

"I think I'm going to see all of you now," Harry said. "Take off your shirt."

Lara didn't waste any time. She pulled off her tank top and allowed her breasts to flow freely. The tanned and sweaty orbs stuck out for Harry. Harry reached in and grabbed them which caused her to breath out heavily.

"Every single inch of this sexy body belongs to me," Harry said. "I'm going to fuck you long into the night, and you're going to scream over and over again, until you orgasm over my cock."

Harry's hands traveled down Lara's supple flesh. He ran his hands over her hips, up her tummy, and over to her breasts. Harry leaned forward and buried his face between Lara's rack for a few seconds. Her firm and soft breasts pressed against this face.

"Yes," Lara said. "Do, whatever you want to me…just fuck me…fuck me hard!"

Harry fingered Lara's pussy and then moved over to toy with her clit. He rolled Lara over onto the bed and explored the backside of her.

Lara shifted herself and a jolt of excitement spread over her body. Harry's cock crept up to her entrance and demanded intrusion. The strong and skilled hands kept running up Lara's body and teased pretty much every inch up her body. They lingered on her ass for a moment.

"Soon."

Harry parted Lara's thighs. The heat coming from her pussy made Harry eager to intrude her. All he needed to do was push his thick tool inside her wet and willing pussy. It would be his and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Finally," Harry said.

Lara concurred with his statement. He parted the walls and pushed deep inside her. Lara stretched and he edged into her inch by inch.

"Not nearly enough of me in you yet, is there?" Harry asked. "You want more, don't you?"

Lara enjoyed his tool inside her so much she barely registered how much he said. The moment it hit her.

"Exactly how much is….inside me?" Lara asked.

She both anticipated and feared the answer. Harry placed his hands on either side of Lara's rear and slowly worked his way inside her.

"Barley half."

This revelation caused Lara's pussy to twitch and bring another inch of his glorious prick inside her. She couldn't believe this.

Harry enjoyed how much her walls caressed him. A second passed when he pushed a little bit even more inside her. Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her toned body hugged his cock and made him grunt with the effort. He worked inside her tight pussy.

"More," Lara said.

"More?" Harry asked.

"YES MORE!" Lara yelled.

Any pretext of dignity had been lost from her. His hands found their way on her breasts. A perfect place for them to go in Lara's mind, these calloused palms pressing firmly against her breasts. Just as his cock penetrated her more fully than ever before.

Harry enjoyed the warmness of her flesh. He rode in against her and drove himself deep inside Lara's dripping hot cunt. The sensation of her squeezing him hard and releasing him made Harry close his eyes. He wanted more of a feeling of her wet center stretching around him.

"It's time for you to cum, now."

Lara's mind channeled this not as a suggestion, rather a statement of fact. His words had their own power on her pleasure centers. Some mysterious force channeled all over the energy through her and caused Lara's entire body to hyper stimulated.

Harry continued his stride with a series of hard thrusts. Her wet core milked him. The impulse of her body to mate reached a fever pitch.

"Yes," Harry said. "You can't help but cum all over my cock. You live for my cock, don't you, Lara?"

"Yes," Lara said. "Ram your big fucking prick into my pussy! Make it so wet it can bring life to a dying village! Pound me…ruin me for all other cocks!"

Harry rode out her orgasm all the way. The squishing feeling of her amazing cunt clenched around him. He held onto those breasts and also ran all the way up onto her body.

The moment Harry pulled out of Lara, her entire body protested the loss. She could not believe she had lost him.

Seconds later, Lara had been backed up against the wall. Her legs had been spread. Instinct hit through her body as she raised one of her legs up so it balanced on his hip. Harry responded by running his hand along her leg. She reached forward and could feel his still hard cock rubbing against the sensitive flesh of her stomach.

"Get ready," Harry said. "I'm going to wreck you further."

"Please do," Lara said.

Harry edged his way inside her pussy. Lara's dripping hot lips sucked him in. The explorers brilliant and toned legs wrapped their way around Harry's waist and held him in.

Lara arched back to allow Harry's cock to impale her. He brought the tip of it into her before he pulled back and slammed the entire length. Lara's pussy gobbled onto him and started to push in and out on her.

"Fucking suck my big tits!" Lara moaned in Harry's ear.

Harry's face buried deep into Lara's sweaty chest and started to suck on her. Her encouraging and sultry moans allowed Harry to keep pumping his rod into her. He wouldn't give up, or let up even if she requested it. And Harry knew in the back of his mind, she wouldn't even dare request it.

Lara ran her hands down the muscled back and grabbed his firm ass to encourage him further. His cock stuffed into her body and prepared to mark his territory for all to see. Lara's dripping womanhood pressed against his rod.

"Going to make me cum again," Lara said. "Mmm, I love how you feel inside me….I bet your cum would be so good inside my tight body."

Harry kept pumping into this sexy woman. Her entire body was made for getting pumped inside it.

"I bet your cum will be so fertile inside me," Lara said. "I bet it will fill me all up and cause me to swell, cause my tits to grow bigger, as you put your baby in my body. I can't wait for your divine seed to blow me up completely.

Harry wrapped his mouth around one of her tits and started to suck on it. Lara closed her eyes and started to enjoy the ride, in more ways than one.

"Go ahead, baby, knock me up! "Lara yelled. She nibbled and sucked on his earlobe when he did the same with her breasts. "Fill me with your cum….shoot your spunk inside my slutty pussy. I'm yours, I'll be your breeding whore."

Harry pushed himself into her with a series of hard and powerful strokes. Lara's wet pussy closed around his thick cock and squeezed him. He held onto her hips and kept rocking his way inside her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

"Ooooh, yes!" Lara yelled at the top of her lungs. "Do it, put your seed inside me! Fill me up!"

The scent coming from the candles inflamed Lara. All inhibations had disappeared and all had been left were the most primal desires.

"No one can resist my power," Harry said. "And now, you're mine."

Lara's entire body agreed she was his. He pushed into her womb and prepared to seed her. The tomb raider's nails dug into the back of his leg.

"Nothing else will feel good other than me," Harry said. "You're such a hot slut, and you'd look good filled with my cum."

"Yes," Lara said. "Pump all of your nasty seed into my pussy. Knock me up, Harry! Impregnate me with your child!"

Their loins joined together. Harry pressed against her and Lara held onto him. She didn't want him to leave and he had no intention of leaving. His bloated balls prepared to give their gift, inside her this time.

The warm paradise and willing woman with a fertile womb ahead of him caused to tense up and he fired the first shot of cum in her.

"Yes, yes!" Lara yelled, holding onto him. "Give me all of your seed….ALL OF IT! KNOCK ME UP!"

He pushed enough cum inside her to knock an entire army of tomb raiders up several times over. Lara could feel the warm splash of cum shoot through her body. Lara's wet walls held onto him and kept allowing the cum to shoot inside her body.

Lara had been stuffed full of his cum. Harry rode out their orgasms all of the way. Her pussy clenched around him all of the way.

"Mmm, your pussy feels so good," Harry said.

Lara gave a contented sigh. Overall, she would say this trip would be a rousing success.

* * *

 **The End.**


	28. Base Instinct(Jean Grey Laura Kinney)

**Base Instinct (Jean Grey/Phoenix and Laura Kinney/X-23 from the X-Men)**

* * *

Laura Kinney stretched out in the gym and looked towards the bag. She dressed in a tight sports bra and showed off her toned abs without an ounce of fat. Her shorts stretched over her tight and firm ass. Legs stretched all the way down. Thankfully, in her looks, she took after her mother, with long dark midnight black hair which shined into the darkness and bright blue eyes which showed intensity. There was almost a slightly haunted look in her eyes.

The clone daughter of Wolverine stretched out and started to hammer on the back. The repeated and rapid fire blows hit at a rapid fire degree. It took her a long second to realize the door opened up. She turned around.

"Good, you're standing back."

One of the most gorgeous women Laura ever laid eyes on turned up. Her red hair had been tied back into a ponytail. Her soft face came down with high cheek bones, brilliant green eyes, and soft lips. Her slender came curved down to a tight white tank top stretching over her D-Cup breasts and coming down to show her toned stomach. Her hips curved out in an alluring manner and the jean shorts she wore stopped below her knees.

"After what happened last time, I don't want to get in your way," Jean said. "Trust me, it could be hazardous to your health….mind if I join you."

"Go ahead," Laura said, without missing a beat.

Jean turned around and did some stretching exercise. Laura's eyes followed the progress of Jean and the way she stretched out. The soft body made Laura's animalistic lust become heartened.

"Oh, Harry, will be joining us in a minute," Jean said. "He just had to finish up some paperwork."

"I don't envy him," Laura said.

"Comes with the territory, and the responsibility Harry had," Jean said. "I'm sure he would like to work on the new maneuver he was trying to teach you."

Laura smiled, she knew for a fact pretty much how hands on Harry could get. A powerful man who could tame many women excited her to be perfectly honest.

"Maybe the two of us can roll around on the mat for a little bit?" Jean asked.

Laura's mind drifted off into an interesting place with what Jean said. Regardless, Laura decided to test her abilities against Jean.

Jean smiled, she figured this would be the best way to test her abilities out there. Her powers put her among one of the strongest mutants on Earth. In recent months, Jean stepped out on her sparring abilities though. She figured there will be instances where her powers would be locked or Jean fought someone more powerful than she was.

"If you want to," Laura said. "Go for it."

Jean smiled and circled around Laura. The two of them moved in for the sparring session. Jean had a few inches on Laura, due to being older. Laura, however, had advantages which height was not necessarily. The powerful telepath made her way in.

The two of them locked up and in an instant, Laura pushed Jean back. Laura tried to nail Jean with a punch. Jean dodged out of the way. Another attempted attack and Jean avoided the attack. She tried to grab Laura underneath her waist and push up.

Jean tried not to let the triumph soak in too much when she pushed Laura into her back in a double-leg. Laura grabbed Jean and flipped her over onto the ground. The two of them scrapped together on the ground.

Laura smiled. She managed to get an ample base on Jean and have her down on the padded pants. They pressed together on the mat. Laura blocked the thoughts she was having out of her mind.

Jean caught Laura's thoughts and this flustered her slightly. Laura leaned closer towards her.

"No fair, reading my mind," Laura said. "Did you find anything disturbing in there?"

Laura took a brief sniff of Jean and smiled. She could sense the arousal of the sexy telepath. The daughter of Wolverine licked her lips and pressed herself down onto her body.

"The two of you just can't start without me, can you?"

The door opened up and Harry stepped into the room. Jean looked up, still squirming underneath Laura. Laura only looked over her shoulder halfway while the other half kept her eyes on Jean.

"How long have you been there?" Laura asked.

"A little bit," Harry said. "It looks like I'm here just in time."

Harry made his way over towards the top of them. Laura looked towards Jean and smiled. She had her pinned down to the ground and pretty much at her mercy. One could see Jean shuddering with her nipples hardening underneath her top at her.

"Do it?" Jean asked. Her eyes closed and breath lifted her chest up and rose it down.

"In a minute," Laura said. "Patience, my dear, Phoenix, you're get pretty much everything you want and then some more."

Laura leaned down and kissed Jean on the lips the moment she was certain Harry's full and undivided attention was on them. Jean's lips tasted of the best things in the world and Laura couldn't wait to indulge in them.

Jean could not believe Laura had managed to put her in this position. A position she wanted to be in, granted, a position she needed to be in. Jean's heart started to beat heavier.

"And Harry, why don't you assist us with our work out?" Laura asked.

Harry's eyes followed the progress of Laura pulling Jean's shorts down to reveal her wet snatch. Juices started to trickle down her pussy and Laura smiled. She squeezed Jean's pussy.

The next thing Laura did was pull down her shorts next. Her pussy, tight as ever, beckoned towards Harry. A small strip of black hair covered it. She took care to keep it shaven every day, otherwise it could get out of control thanks to Logan's genetics. And no one wanted to get lost in a jungle when they went down on her, whether it was Harry or one of her roommates, or Jean in a minute.

Harry's lips found her upper ones with a passionate kiss. Laura moaned into his mouth and his tongue pushed deep into his throat in response. She leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of him mapping out a math in the back of her throat.

Jean could not have been denied either for long. Harry's hand started to travel down her body. He teased the flesh on her stomach and slowly went down her legs. Jean's clit pinched between Harry's fingers and prompted her to give a gasp in pleasure.

Harry smiled when he kissed Laura and teased Jean's outer folds. His finger started to push deep into her and then pulled almost all the way out of her. Both of the girls had needs and mandated a lot of sexual release. Harry was the only being powerful enough to give them this.

"Mmm, play with my pussy too, Harry," Laura said.

Harry switched over to kiss Jean. One of his hands squeezed her breast as well. He slipped his other hand over and played with Laura's dripping pussy.

Laura closed her eyes. The first of many orgasms started to flow through her body. Harry worked her up to a certain point and Laura thought she would come close to losing her mind. Harry's finger started to turn into her and manipulate her inner folds very slow at first. He pumped his finger inside Laura faster.

Harry leaned back and worked his fingers into both sets of pussy. His right hand pumped into Jean and his left hand pumped into Laura. Those fingers worked their magic.

"Oh, Harry, you spoil us," Jean said.

Jean's mind locked onto Laura's mental state and the lustful thoughts entering her mind. They were both about Jean and Harry. Both sets of thoughts inflamed Jean's passions and made her get ever so closer to the edge and ever so closer to cumming very hard.

"Yes, I know I spoil you," Harry said.

"Oooh, spoil me spoil away!" Jean yelled. "Spoil me hard!"

Harry's fingers worked their magic within Jean. She was the avatar of the Phoenix force and Harry manipulated her all of the way with several long and powerful pumps inside her. Jean's pussy oozed underneath her powerful pumps.

"Yes, spoil both of us hard!" Laura yelled.

Every single pump inside her brought Laura closer to a spectacular edge. Harry's rapid fire pumping made her want to explode. Her hips lifted up to meet his hand.

Harry smiled and was this close to having the juices of two of his favorite girls on his hands. The two of them clenched around his hands.

"Time for you to cum," Harry said.

Jean's entire body sized up. She experienced an orgasm which inflamed not only Laura, but also pretty much every girl. If she hadn't been distracted by her own pleasure, Jean would have heard every mutant at this school broadcast how they needed a sudden change of panties.

Laura's entire body tensed up and the orgasm filled her body. So good, her nipples grew extremely hard. Her top clung to her body and Laura lifted her hand. She ripped it off and allowed her large and supple breasts to bounce out into the wilderness.

Harry enjoyed their pussies pumping his fingers. Each time he inserted a finger into them, both of them grew more intense and more delirious. The moaning increased and Harry worked them over the edge. He dragged them a step or two further over the line.

He withdrew his fingers from both sets of needy pussies. Harry's fingers coated with both sets of heavenly juices. He smiled and pushed the Laura covered fingers in Jean's mouth and the Jean covered fingers in Laura's mouth.

Laura received a taste of the Phoenix force and smiled. She could not wait to get more juices directly from the source. This time, she would suck Harry's fingers dry. Her lips manipulated their way around Harry's digits and started to suckle every last drop of juices from them.

Jean enjoyed the same savory taste as well. She tilted back and sucked on Harry's fingers more.

"You girls are so naughty," Harry said. "I may have to spank you later."

Laura worked her tongue all the way around Harry's finger and pushed it into her mouth. She started to suckle on it with a hungry and efficient little move. Laura's breathing escalated with a couple more pumps.

"I bet you'd like to eat her sweet pussy," Harry said. "You've always wanted to eat it, haven't you?"

Laura released Harry's fingers from her mouth and responded with a sultry grin.

"Of course, I did," Laura said, trailing her tongue over her lips. "Who wouldn't want to bury their face between Jean's gorgeous thighs?"

"Like father, like daughter, seems like you have the same tastes," Harry said.

"Well, let's hope our tastes are exactly the same," Laura said. "Otherwise, this would…raise some unsettling questions."

Laura smiled and she closed her eyes to squeeze Harry's crotch for a moment. She looked at his thick rod when it lengthened in his pants. She slowly pulled down his pants and trousers. Laura savored the moment when she treated herself to the generous flesh rod buried underneath Harry's pants.

"I'm sure you received your taste of man from your mother and your taste of women from your father," Jean said.

"Yes, I'm certain you're correct," Laura said. She released Harry's cock after giving it a parting kiss and moved in for the attack.

Laura pressed her hands on either side of Jean's thighs and started to stroke the flesh between her thighs. The dark haired mutant started to lick Jean's pussy and her tongue started to twist around her nether regions.

Jean gasped at the swipes, the tongue pushing into her pussy. Laura's tongue kept attacking her dripping hot pussy. Jean held both hands onto the back of Laura's dark hair and kept her inside. Laura pushed herself deep into Jean's hungry twat. Her lips caught Jean around the lips and started to make out with her nether lips.

The sensual slurps caused Harry's cock to extend. Laura's thighs spread out and Harry could see her slit beckon to him. Harry only had one recourse to go through. Her pussy looked so inviting and so nice, so warm. Harry couldn't wait to penetrate Laura.

"Fuck her, it will feel so good when you fuck her," Jean said. "Just like when you fuck me."

"We might have to put your mouth to better use later," Harry said. "For now."

Harry's thick cock ran over Laura's hot lips. Laura's pussy lips almost engulfed Harry the moment he pushed inside her. He held onto her hips and with one fluid push filled her.

Laura's healing factor worked in all facets. Every time Harry penetrated her, he took her physical virginity one more time. Harry ran his hands up to meet her and hold onto her breasts. He pumped his way inside her.

"Damn it!" Jean yelled.

The chain reaction of Laura's tongue pushed into her pussy unraveled Jean enough as it is. The low and powerful moans Harry inspired caused Jean's pussy to gush even more. Laura worked her way into her with a few sweeps of the tongue.

Laura thought she would lose it. Harry's manhood filled her in and a different and amazing way pretty much every single time it penetrated into her depths. Harry's hands cupped her ass and he continued to work inside her.

Harry in the meantime worked Laura up to an orgasm. The sorcerer used his powers to sync both of the orgasms of the girl. Harry rocked deep inside her with a thrust.

"Time for you to cum."

Laura's body obeyed Harry. Her walls clenched around Harry the second he plowed inside her. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and shoved himself inside her. Laura's walls closed and opened around him.

Jean's mind had been lost in the pleasure. Her hands rested on the back of Laura's head and made her devour her pussy. The warm energy washed over Jean and made her orgasm quite the bit more spectacular. Her hips bucked up high and far to send the liquids into Laura's mouth.

Laura tasted the juices coming from Jean's pussy. Her tongue started to swirl around them. She pulled up all of the way to allow Harry to hear her moans. The moment Laura pulled herself up, she pushed herself back in between Jean's thighs and ate her something fierce one more time.

"This is so hot," Harry said. "Suck her pussy dry….while I make your pussy wetter."

Harry's forceful hands grabbed her. Laura's body reacted to the Alpha male behind her. He pushed his cock into her with a series of repeated and powerful thrusts. The young man almost slid all the way out of her and spiked into her with a huge push.

"OHHH, MMMM, AWWW!" Jean yelled.

Laura pulled away from Jean's pussy for a brief second and attacked her breasts. The daughter of Wolverine pushed her mouth around Jean's nipple and started to suckle on it like a nursing babe.

"She can really suck a tit, can't she?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Jean yelled. "OH YES1"

Jean's pussy pushed up. Harry ran his fingers inside it and collected the juices from it. He pushed the right amount of stimulation onto Jean.

"Fuck me like an animal!" Laura yelled. "Show me you're the dominant male….show me how strong you are!"

Harry showed his strength and shoved his thick cock into Laura. Her pussy had been battered so much.

"I'm going to make you feel this, even with your healing factor!" Harry yelled. "How do you like me pounding you like this?"

"Oh, I like this!" Laura yelled. "I like this a lot!"

Harry's thick balls sized up. Laura's pussy heated up and Harry pounded her even harder. He wanted to bring her to the peak several more times.

Jean's eyes followed the thick rod inside her body. She caressed his balls a little bit with her telekinetic power.

The combined power of Jean's mind and Laura's pussy made Harry's balls throb. He wanted to bring Laura to one more orgasm before he launched his rod into her. The orgasms reached the dozens, but he wanted to hit her with the big one.

Laura dug her claws into the ground and damaged it. She did not really care to be honest. Her walls clenched around Harry's thick rod.

' _Go ahead, cum, I know you want to,'_ Jean thought.

Laura's entire body swam with lust. Her body had been bombarded with some many orgasms it left her a bit winded. She just needed to catch her breath.

Harry's heavy balls pushed against Laura. He wanted to give her the biggest load ever. Laura's walls parted all the way so his cock could touch her womb.

The woman's animal instincts craved the most potent amount of seed for her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed back into. Laura sensed his orgasm and did everything in her power to bring the seed inside her body.

"Yes," Laura said. "Inside me, you better do it inside me. I need every drop of seed you have in my balls."

Harry cupped her breasts and rammed into her from behind. Three ended up being the magic number for this time. The third long thrust expelled Harry's seed into Laura. Her pussy muscles tightened and an orgasm rode out against Harry's long and powerful rod.

Laura experienced the joy of Harry's cum filling her body completely up to the brim. Harry pushed himself against her. His balls released their seed into her wet and willing body. Harry held onto her.

The moment Harry released himself from Laura's pussy, Jean crawled over for her knees. Jean wrapped her hand around his cock and pushed her mouth around him.

"Mmm," Jean said.

"Oh, Jean," Harry groaned.

Jean swirled her tongue around the length of Harry's member. It pushed into the back of her throat. Jean closed her eyes and sucked Harry hard and often. She made sure his cock was fully extended.

She lifted herself into the air and Harry hovered next to her. Harry's thick tool extended out and Jean lowered herself down onto him.

"Yes, this is the ultimate ride," Jean said.

"You're not kidding!"

Jean's wet hot pussy slid all the way down to Harry's pole. She engulfed it inside her. Harry enjoyed the feeling of her pressing against him. The power and the fact he could control her urges like anyone else put Harry into the driver's see.

Harry pushed his thick rod into her. Every single time Harry pushed inside her, Jean's passions spiked.

"Harder, good, this feels really good," Jean said. "Oooh, this feels really good, you don't know how good this feels for me."

"I have an idea," Harry said. "Let's see how much I can make you scream."

Jean hung on and enjoyed the ride. She tilted back and Harry worshiped her breasts. The Alpha Male's talented mouth lavished every inch of Jean's generous tit flesh. Harry pushed himself between her breasts and ran his hands all over Jean's body.

"Yes, give me more," Jean said. "I feel good….I'M CUMMING!"

Harry pumped his cock all the way into Jean's sweet and hot pussy. She closed her eyes and brought all the way down into her. Every time her cunt lips started to stir around him, Harry felt really amazing.

Jean allowed Harry's hands to explore every single last inch of her body. Harry cupped her breasts and gave them an ample squeeze. Her hot walls tensed around him.

"You're going to cum again, and again," Harry said. "And I'm sure everyone girl is going to not like the fact you ruined their panties."

"Good, don't care," Jean said.

Harry's head fell into Jean's breasts and started to suckle up on them. Jean enjoyed the sensation of Harry's face buried into her breasts. She reached up and pushed his head deeper into her glorious tits. Jean breathed in and out with a few heavy pants. The more Harry pushed his face between her breasts, the more hungry and hot Jean had gotten.

Speaking of hungry and hot, Laura rolled over. Her pussy ached.

' _Oh, you want to be let in on the fun, don't you?'_

Jean used a telekinetic bolt to drill into Laura. She could feel the pleasure coming from the mutant every single moment.

"Oh, it's really hot when you mind fuck someone."

Harry came up from her warm and large breasts just enough before suckling on them. Jean pressed her hands onto the back of Harry's head.

"Yes, I know it is," Jean said. "Oh, how do you like that, how do you like that, Laura? Do you like me fucking your slutty cunt with my mind?"

Laura's breathing heightened and she started to moan heavily. Jean pushed the bolt down into her pussy and made her hips rock up and down with a series of pushes.

"Yes, I'm sure you like all of this, don't you?" Jean asked. "Go ahead, scream for me. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you? I bet you want me to fuck you hard and make you drool, don't you?"

"Yes!" Laura yelled.

Jean smiled and pushed a jolt of energy between Laura's dripping hot pussy. She took her pussy all the way down on Harry's cunt all the way.

"I'm going to cum again," Jean said. "Mmm, suck my breasts, Harry, suck on them hard."

"I'm going to suck on your big tits, and make you scream," Harry said. "And I know how much you like me playing with your ass when I fuck you."

Jean nodded in response. Harry's hands cupped her ass when he continued to bite and squeeze her breasts. Pulses of pleasure fired through Jean's body. Jean almost lost her mind from a spectacular orgasm.

"Oh, it's so hot," Laura said.

Laura's words took a more literal meaning the moment Jean enveloped both Harry and herself in fire. The two pumped back and forth against each other. Multiple orgasms hit Laura despite the fact she was the most obvious target.

Harry enjoyed the pleasure of Jean's hot pussy closing him around him. His balls ached and he almost needed to push their contents into her body.

The two rocked back and forth. Jean's pussy closed around Harry. The molten hot heat hugged his hot rod. Harry pushed inside her.

"Go ahead, Harry, cum in me," Jean said.

"Oh, I'm going to cum inside you, I'm going to make your pussy flood so much," Harry said. He shoved his thick cock into her with a few more thrusts.

Jean smiled and grinned. She looked over towards Laura's whose hips kept bucking up and down. Her juices flowed between her legs and hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Jean said. Her legs wrapped around Harry's torso and she encouraged him to pump into her.

Harry held back a little bit. He couldn't hold back from Jean's sweet and powerful pussy. The tension released in him and the two of them had an orgasm.

The combined force of Jean and Harry cumming rocked Laura's body. Her pussy squished together in a heavy way. Her hips twitched together and the breathing continued to the point where she had been let down on her orgasm.

The big bang created on the release brought Jean down to the ground. Jean smiled. Several drops of cum dripped from her pussy when she hit the floor.

"Laura, are you there?" Jean asked.

"Fuck me, again," Laura said.

"Well, we wouldn't to disappoint her, would we?" Harry asked.

He was ready to insert himself to Laura again.

* * *

 **The End.**


	29. Birthday Surprise(Twin Sisters)

**Birthday Surprise(Amanda and Emily Potter(OC Twin Sisters of Harry Potter).**

* * *

Amanda Potter paced around to the point where her sister glared at her back. This glare occurred for several minutes until Emily lifted up the pillow sitting on one of their beds and lopped it at the back of her sister's head.

"Emmy, why did you do that?" Amanda asked.

"You know why," Emily said. "You've been pacing around for about ten minutes. It's starting to drive me mad. Harry said he would get here when he gets here, and not a second before. So why don't you just settle down and wait for him to get here? We both know it will be more than worth the wait."

Amanda's arms crossed underneath her chest and she stuck out her lip in a furious pouting expression. She did know her sister was right.

Both Potter twins dressed in their school uniforms, having just returned home a couple of hours ago. They wore tight white blouses which barely contained their ample chests, a plaid skirt which came down to their knees. Stocking clad legs stretched on for miles. Emily was taller than her sister and her legs stretched on a bit longer. Amanda's bust curved out about a cup size more and her ass was a bit firmer.

Amanda stretched back and her shirt rolled up to reveal her midriff. Toned, cream flesh had been revealed. She could see her sister's heated gaze worked upon her. Amanda stared back at her twin sister.

"I know, the clock is not going to change when we keep looking at it," Amanda said. "But, I swear, Mum's charmed the clocks in this house to make them go slower, whenever we look at it."

Emily cast her sister a devious little smirk. Knowing her mother like she did, Emily Potter would not have been surprised if this was the case. She could see her sister about ready to get up and pace about the room again.

Footsteps approached from the other end of the hallway. Amanda smiled and realized what this meant. He was hear and a couple of minutes early. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse to reveal her cleavage further and hiked up her skirt a little bit.

Emily responded by shaking her head. She smiled though. She hoped Harry liked her new stockings.

"Hi, Harry, I'm glad you're here," Amanda said.

Harry Potter only had a few seconds to register the door opening and Amanda threw herself at him. He did register the fact his sexy younger sister wasn't wearing a bra underneath her top. Harry smiled and grabbed her ass to get her attention.

"It's nice to see, you two, Mandy, you as well, Emmy," Harry said. "Happy seventeenth birthday to both of you today."

"Yes," Emily said with a smile. She puckered her lips and looked at Harry. "I'm sure you have a birthday present for the both of us."

"Hopefully something nice and hard," Amanda said.

Emily could have smacked herself. Her sister had absolutely no sense of being subtle whatsoever.

"I have something for both of you, something the two of you need today," Harry said. "Why don't the two of you get on your hands and knees on your bed and we can get started?"

The authority Harry projected from his voice ensured the twins complied with his thoughts. Amanda made her way to the bed and her skirt rode up to reveal the thong she wore. Emily's lacy panties also fit nice and firm around her tight teenage ass.

"Let me hike those skirts up a bit further so I can see what I'm doing."

The sound of Harry's belt being removed prompted a twitch between Amanda's legs. She wanted him between her legs and hard.

"Time for your birthday spankings."

Amanda breathed out heavily and Harry smacked her on the thong clad ass. The forceful hand resounded through the room and made her pussy twitch.

"Count them out, or it doesn't count," Harry said. He slapped her ass again.

"One, Two," Amanda panted. "Three…oh god….four….five….Jesus Harry!"

"Jesus Harry is not a number," Harry said. "Maybe I should…start again."

Her thong pulled down further and revealed her juicy ass. Harry spanked her hard and Amanda moaned out the numbers one at a time. His cock throbbed with each moan and each time his sister's ass twitched. He looked at her tight asshole, the one hole which he saved for this occasion.

"Oh, spank her slutty ass!" Emily yelled.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen!" Amanda yelled. She could not believe how hard her nipples got from being spanked.

"You made a mess, you naughty girl," Harry said. He turned to Emily. "Your turn."

"Please, sir," Emily said.

The little girl voice and the lip biting made the space in Harry's pants become pretty restricted. Harry raised his hand and smacked Emily's ass a couple of times.

Amanda thought she was done for the night. Harry's belt levitated in the air and whipped Amanda's ass.

"Oh, Harry, no…..OOOH YES!" Amanda yelled. Her pussy clenched together and caused more juices to spill onto the bed.

"Fourteen, mmm….Fifteen, ohh…Sixteen….one more Daddy!" Emily yelled out. "SEVENTEEN!

Harry's hand's power hit Emily in the ass and caused her walls to start leaking an immense amount of cum out on the bed. Harry smiled having left his sister's in a state of arousal. He knew what was going to come next.

"Time to get the other part of your birthday present," Harry said. "And you're going to want it nice and lubricated for when I stick it in your ass."

There were lubrication spells. Harry preferred to do this the fun way though. Amanda slid off of the bed and tugged Harry's trousers down all of the way. Her brother's cock almost took her eye out.

"Careful, Mandy ,you're shoot your eye out," Emily sang.

"Very funny, now come and take your share," Amanda said. The bustier of the two Potter twin's took her tongue all the way down to the base of Harry's cock and licked him all over.

Emily joined her sister on the floor. The two twins ignored the soreness in their asses. Amanda and Emily lavished Harry's cock. Both of them licked him up and down like his cock was an oversized popsicle.

Amanda popped Harry's cock between her lips and shoved him deep into her throat.

"Just like your mother," Harry said.

Amanda took this as a compliment. She shoved all of Harry's cock in the back of her throat and did not gag once. His thick cock speared into her throat. Amanda's throat muscles relaxed around him and squeezed his cock. She tried to push him into her mouth.

"Let your sister have a turn," Harry said.

Amanda gave Harry's throbbing manhood a few more sucks. She pulled away from him and left his cock dripping with her salvia.

"Think you can do a better job," Amanda said.

Emily raised her eyebrow and smirked. She grabbed Harry's cock and gave it a lingering kiss on the head. She swirled her tongue around Harry's swollen head while teasing the veins on his cock with her soft fingers.

Harry enjoyed his sister's teasing. Emily opened her mouth wide and took all twelve inches into her mouth. Her warm and hot sucks created lewd sounds. Harry's cock stretched to meet the heat in the back of her throat.

Amanda could see her sister had Harry's full attention.

"So, who does the better job?" Amanda asked.

"Needs, more experimentation," Harry said.

Amanda pulled off her shirt the rest of the way and fondled her breasts for Harry to watch. The firm D-Cup tits stood tall and proud.

"I bet your cock would enjoy being between these," Amanda said. "And just think, they're only for you, big brother. No one else can make us happy like you can."

Amanda pushed her breast up into her mouth and gave it a nice suck. She made sure Harry's eyes were locked onto her.

Emily gave Harry's cock a few more long sucks. Her jaw started to hurt a little bit from the exertion she had. The temptation of cum shot down her throat made Harry push his rod deep into her mouth. She hungered for it.

"Ah, are you getting tired?" Amanda asked. "I want my birthday surprise."

Emily pulled out of the way with frustration. Amanda made her way next to Harry's body and wrapped her large breasts around Harry's cock.

"Damn, these feel so good, Mandy," Harry said.

"Of course, Harry, they do," Amanda said. "And your cum is going to be all over them."

The warmth of Amanda's tits caressed Harry's cock. His vixen of a younger sister took his cock between her breasts and pushed them almost all the way up. She clenched and released cock with a few steady and swift pumps.

Emily watched Harry's cock push in and out of Amanda's breasts. Her breasts weren't small by any means, a healthy and high C-Cup set. However, Amanda's were a set above the rest.

"Double the trouble?" Amanda asked.

Emily smiled and unbuttoned her top. She had an extra bit of clothing to take off. The lacy green bra matched her eyes. Emily reached behind her back and unclipped the bra. Her firm breasts bounced out to play.

"Get down on your knees, and help your sister pleasure me," Harry said.

Emily already sank down onto the carpet before Harry had gotten the declaration out. Amanda shifted a little bit and the two of them pressed their tits together with Harry's meat trapped in the middle. The two rocked their actions in harmony with each other.

"Yes, you're going to get all of the cum you've ever wanted!" Harry groaned. "All of my cum, your tits, your face, everything is going to be covered by it."

Amanda smiled. She certainly hoped so. Wizard's cum was healthy for witch's skin and even more so when it was a powerful wizard like Harry.

"It's our birthday," Amanda said. "Give us a shower, Harry. Splash your cum all over our bodies..

Harry's balls tensed up and fired up into the air. The cum spurted on the tits of both Amanda and Emily. Some of it splashed into their faces and all over their shoulders. Harry's balls kept expelling a never ending stream of cum onto both of his sisters.

Amanda and Emily both squealed in excitement when the contents from their brother's balls fired onto them. Harry showered both of them in a never ending supply of cum and covered their sexy young bodies with the contents of it.

"Oh, what a mess," Amanda said. "Let me clean you up, Emily."

Emily would not protest this for a moment. Amanda leaned towards her and pressed her lips onto her twins. The two of them engaged into a heated round of kissing. Amanda's tongue grazed over Emily's face and started to suck the contents of her brother's balls from her sister's face.

The sensual sucks and breasts pressing together caused Harry's cock to throb one more time. He stepped back and sat himself on the bed. His cock extended high and proud in the air and waited for intrusion.

Emily returned the favor. She licked all the way down her sister's neck and sucked on it. A firm grip found its way onto Amanda's waist. Emily backed her forward and buried her face into Amanda's tits.

"Oh, nice and warm there, isn't it?" Amanda asked.

Emily pressed her face against Amanda's breasts and started to play with her ass. She slipped one of her lubricated digits inside Amanda's ass.

"Oh, Emmy, you know what I like," Amanda moaned. Her sister continued to lavish attention towards her breasts.

Emily peaked out from the other side of Amanda's breasts with a grin. She backed her twin over and Harry's cock was there.

"She's all yours, Harry," Emily said.

Harry grabbed Amanda's hips and worked her over. His cock pushed against the entrance of her virgin ass. He thrust forward and took Amanda's anal virginity in one fell swoop.

"Morgana's hairy cunt!" Amanda yelled.

"Actually, she's well shaved," Harry said.

"Less talking, more sodomy," Amanda said.

Harry agreed to his sister's request. He positioned his throbbing hard cock at her entrance and shoved himself all the way into her ass. Amanda's tight rear squeezed against Harry's prick and the heat surrounding him showed an interesting intensity.

"Right there, in my ass, like this!" Amanda yelled. "Yes, right there."

Emily smiled. Her sister apparently was quite the vocal one. Emily shut up her sister with a kiss on the lips. Amanda returned the kiss and the two twins battled for dominance. Amanda's hard nipples pushed against Emily's and the two of them rubbed together.

Harry pumped further into Amanda's hot ass. His fingers made their way towards his younger sister's slit and started to rub circles around it. Harry made sure his fingers slipped inside and caused Amanda to squirm.

"Damn, fuck, so good," Amanda said the moment Emily released her lips and started to travel down south.

Emily planted kisses down her sister's perfect body. She descended down and latched onto Amanda's pussy lips. Emily dug her nails into Amanda's thighs and started to make out with her sister's heated nether region while Harry plowed her ass.

Amanda descended into heaven every single second Emily pounded her tongue between her legs. The combination of her brother fucking her ass and sister munching on her cunt caused her pleasure. Harry reached up and squeezed her.

"I'm going to shoot all of my cum ass," Harry said. "And I bet you're going to get off on Emily eating my seed from your ass."

Amanda could not deny this fact. Her ass tightened around Harry. The powerful cock plowed into her with a few more rapid fire thrusts. Another orgasm rode through Amanda's body.

"Oh, I won't be able to sit for another week," Amanda said. "Pound me though….pound my tight little ass."

Harry caressed those supple curves and continued to rock into her. Her ass pushed further down onto Harry's prick and Harry knew his balls would not be able to hold back his cum even more.

Amanda looked down at her sister's beautiful face buried between her thighs. It was quite the feeling to be honest. Amanda shakily placed her hands down onto Emily's face. She rose her chest into Harry's pawing and prying hands. A burst of pleasure continued to fire through her entire body.

"Good, I'm glad I'm going to make you cum over and over again," Harry said. "So do it, cum on your sister's face."

Amanda's body jerked her hips up and sent the juices down into Emily's face. Emily's pretty face had been coated with her cum.

Harry thrust all the way up. He savored Amanda's ass. Her hips grinded back onto him. The heat pumped all the way down on his cock. The anal ring squeezed around Harry's thick rod and pumped all of him inside her.

The first hot splash of cum hit Amanda's bowls. Amanda worked herself all the way down onto Harry's rod. She closed around him and released his thick cock with a couple of fluid pumps. More pumps fired into her body.

The moment Harry finished unloading his balls into her, Amanda rose up from his cock. The bedside desk slid over so Amanda could bend over it and allow Emily easy access.

Emily and Harry made out with passion. Harry tasted Amanda's juices on Emily's lips and face. The savored combination made Harry's cock rise to the occasion.

With a wicked grin on her face, Emily positioned herself so her face was pointed towards Amanda's ass. She watched Harry's cum draining from Amanda's ass. Emily buried her face between Amanda's ass and started to lick her cum out.

Amanda clutched onto the desk until her knuckles turned white. Emily hit all of the sweet pressure points in Amanda and made her pussy drip with desire. The hunger spreading through her body grew a tad bit more intense the more Emily poked her tongue into her ass.

Emily finished sucking the cum from her sister and turned around with a dirty smile on her face to match the dirty actions.

"Oh, fuck your little sister's virgin ass," Emily said. She wiggled her ass and smacked it.

Harry's cock twitched and Emily positioned herself all the way on top of Harry. Her ass cheeks spread and allowed him inside.

The sinful warmth of his sister's ass caused Harry to groan the second Emily lowered herself all the way down onto Harry. His throbbing manhood enjoyed being engulfed.

"Mmm, I love your ass," Harry said.

"Is it better than my sist…AH!"

Emily's question had been cut off. Amanda buried herself between her sisters thighs and started to eat her out. This caused her to drive herself all the way down on Harry's cock, lubricated from the fun and games earlier.

Harry steadied his sister's hips and allowed her to drive her ass all the way down onto him. His throbbing manhood pushed all way inside her ass. She squeezed him a tight manner possible.

"Yes, oh yes, Mandy, keep licking my pussy!" Emily said. She grabbed onto her sister's head. "Harry, harder, faster…my ass can take more than hers could."

Emily forced Amanda's hand into place before she could protest and say anything. The juices fired out into Amanda's mouth and Amanda took them all into her mouth.

Harry could feel his balls about ready to burst. Emily's ass really gave him a work out. He gave her body a work out as well by caressing her firm breasts and rolled his fingers down her flat stomach. Harry traveled down and rubbed her clit up and down to increase the burst of pleasure deep inside her.

Emily thought she had just died and gone to heaven. Everything Harry did to her made her body feel inflamed with pleasure.

"Mmm, oooh..,..mmm," Emily breathed.

"Going to get another birthday surprise," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"Mmm, hmmm."

Emily's pussy shot up with a spasm and soaked Amanda's face with her cum. Amanda rolled up and licked the cum from her face.

"She's really getting off on this," Amanda said. She brushed the juices onto her fingers and sucked them. Her fingers on her free hand rubbed down.

Harry's hands kept pressing on Emily's breasts and clenched them. The delightful little moans coming from her allowed Harry's cock to pump even further into this sinful pleasure of her ass.

"Getting close," Harry said.

Emily encouraged him to go. Amanda returned to suck on her right nipple and shoot more pleasure through her body. Her sister's mouth nursed on her breast.

Harry's cum swollen balls helped part his sister's back entrance. He was about ready to fill her up from behind. His balls throbbed when he recalled how he took his sisters anal virginities, both of them. Harry pumped into her and pounded into her with more hard and powerful thrusts.

"Yes," Emily said. "Please, Harry, shoot your seed in my ass."

"Of course, but I want you feel you cum one more time," Harry said.

Emily's body had been enslaved to Harry's will. His thick rod pushed into her ass and pumped all the way inside her. The tightness of her body squeezed Harry's thick rod when he ventured further into her.

Harry soaked in the sexual energy coming from his younger sister. He could not hold back on his pleasure no matter what he wanted to do. His balls tightened up and fired their gift into Emily.

The first burst of cum hit Emily hard in her ass. She started to spasm and enjoy the cum fired into her ass. The pleasure spots Harry hit in her ass made her rise up and down with increasing pleasure.

"Yes, ooh, yes," Amanda yelled. "Damn, Emily, you're really cumming."

Her entire body rose up and down for a moment more until it finally relaxed. All was calm and Harry pulled it out.

"We better clean up our mess," Amanda said.

She popped her mouth around Harry's cock and started to suck him off without any shame. It was obvious they were not done and neither was Harry.

Emily finally stopped cumming several seconds later. Arousal crawled up her body the moment she saw her twin sucking off her older brother.

* * *

 **The End.**


	30. The Gauntlet((Faith Lehane)

**Throwing Down the Gauntlet (Faith Lehane from Buffy the Vampire Slayer).**

* * *

Faith dropped down to one knee and took in a breath. Her beautiful face had been plastered with sweat and she started to breath in a heavy manner. And the two of them had not gotten to the really fun part yet. She looked up at the young man who stood in front of her.

"Very good," Harry said.

"Oh, are we done yet?" she asked.

"You can't be tired already, can you?" Harry asked. "I know your stamina is impeccable….especially when you have the proper amount of motivation, Ms. Lehane."

A shudder went down Faith's spine despite her defiant look directed towards Harry. He taught her a lot about enhancing her abilities, but their relationship veered a lot deeper than that. The Slayer smiled when she looked towards him.

"Believe me, I can go all night long," Faith said. "But, why go through all of these drills I've mastered a hundred times before when we can do something a bit more interesting and a bit more stimulating?"

She pressed herself next to Harry. Harry smiled when he looked down at her. She really did have some fun in pushing his buttons. The only thing was Harry had just as much fun in pushing hers. The white tank top strained against her breasts and the outline of them showed her lack of bra. The tight yoga pants molded towards her bottom half like a second skin.

"Do you think you can keep up?" Harry asked. He cupped her ass from behind and squeezed it. "Last time, I reduced you to nothing, but a drooling, dripping wreck."

Faith smiled. She recalled how she couldn't walk straight for an entire week. It had been so worth it though. Nothing beat what he had his pants. The dark haired vixen placed her hand on his chest and started to trail all the way down.

"You caught me off guard last time," Faith said. "You couldn't dominate me like that again."

Harry smiled a predatory smile. He grabbed Faith around her waist and pushed her against the wall. He caught her with a powerful kiss. He pushed and grinded up and down against her body. Faith's nipples poked out harder from underneath her top the more Harry started to play with her, and make her his.

Faith closed her eyes. The kiss pooled the juices between her thighs. She tried to push up against him. He held her back against the wall and pried her mouth open. The tongue worked its way into Faith's mouth and pinned her tongue back. The two of them continued the heavy and intense kiss with each other. Harry's tongue worked into her with precision.

The next thing Faith knew, Harry had his hands on her shirt and yanked it up over the top of her head. Her supple breasts, smooth flesh, and toned stomach all had been revealed for Harry. Harry returned back to the kiss and ran his hands down her bare body. His nails dug in slightly.

Faith returned the favor and reached up to grab his face. The Slayer dug her nails into the side of Harry's face and forced the kiss to deepen. Her legs kicked up and wrapped around his body the moment.

Harry pulled himself away from her and kissed her on the side of the neck.

"Oh, fuck you," Faith said. He hit one of the pleasure points and caused her to shudder.

"One moment, love," Harry said.

Faith closed her eyes and enjoyed Harry trailing kisses down her collarbone and then his mouth teasing her breasts. His lips tugged on her nipples and caused her to be pleasured.

Harry scooped up Faith with the authority she expected from him and marched her over to the bed on the side of the training room.

' _Given how many of our sessions end this way, of course there's a bed nearby,'_ Faith thought with a hazed smile.

Harry threw Faith onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Faith smiled when Harry's shirt had been pulled off and she got view of his drooling inducing physique.

"Fuck the foreplay, I need you in me now," Faith said.

"Ah, I'm afraid I'm going have to have some fun first," Harry said. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around her ear to suckle it.

Faith tensed up. Harry suckled the brunette slayer's ear lobe and started to make his way down with another series of kisses down the side of her neck. Harry's mouth tensed around her and drew his mouth against her neck. He left his mark against her neck one more time.

Harry slipped Faith's pants down. Her soaked black panties had been revealed. Harry smiled and continued an exploration down Faith's hot and horny body. His lips pressed against her belly button for an extended time and made his way closer down between her thighs.

"Damn it, stop teasing me," Faith said. "Please, Harry, I'm serious, I think I'm going to burn up if….."

"You need to learn control," Harry said. "I think I've had to reinforce these lessons with you many times. It's time for a reminder."

Her panties had been pulled back. Faith's dripping pussy lips stuck out and demanded all sorts of attention from Harry. Harry smiled when he leaned over the top of them and pressed his lips onto them with a long and lingering kiss. He could taste how horny she was and his cock throbbed because of it.

Faith closed her eyes. Harry's mouth nibbled on her hot nether region. Her entire body tensed up. The heat pumped into her body and centered around her smoldering core. Harry's tongue brushed against the inside. She knew his tongue inside her would be pure magic.

The wait dragged on until Harry pushed his tongue inside. The talented tongue slithered almost all the way up and all the way down.

"Mmm," Faith said. Her entire body had been wrecked with an attempt of an orgasm.

Harry tasted the sinful juices coming from his student. The savory taste of them made him smile and cock throb. Harry knew in teasing Faith, he teased himself a little bit as well.

' _So worth it in the end to hear her scream.'_

Faith's hips lifted up off of the bed and tried to bite down her lip. She would not allow him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, not if she could help it.

Harry smiled and started to work his tongue into her. Parseltongue worked at a higher frequency than any vibrator and would break anyone including Faith.

Faith tried to ignore the shoots of pleasure coming from her loins. Harry pushed his tongue into her and continued to vibrate deep into her depths.

"Mmm, ooh….YES, HARRY EAT MY PUSSY, MAKE ME SCREAM!" Faith yelled. "Munch my hot little cunt and make me cum all over your face, you gorgeous fucking stud!"

Faith's entire body thrashed up and down at the swipes of Harry's tongue. He hit all of the right buttons and got her motor running. Her pussy soaked wet and was ready for penetration.

Harry smiled and rose up from her thighs. His face dripped with her juices. He crawled on top of Faith and draped his body on top of hers. Her breathing continued to heighten the moment Harry pressed himself on top of her body.

"You do realize this is highly inappropriate, don't you?" Harry asked. "This relationship between the two of us?"

Harry pressed himself on top of her body even stronger. Faith's entire body heightened with pleasure. Every single nerve ending possible looked about ready to crack. Her nipples pushed against Harry's muscular chest. His pants were off and the head of his cock scraped against her entrance.

"Yes, you using your authority to take advantage of me," Faith said. "And you know what, I can't help myself. You with your green eyes, muscular body, tight ass, and twelve inch cock, the moment you whipped it out, I didn't have a chance with you. You were going to plow me until I came all over your cock."

"Yes, you walked in for your first lesson with me, with a tight skirt, and a top with her nipples sticking out," Harry said. "And you didn't think I noticed."

"Oh, I knew you would notice," Faith said. "Just like you knew I would notice when you brushed up against me with your big cock when you trained until I begged for you to push it in me."

Harry smiled and pressed down. The heat spilling from her body made his cock throb. He wanted to push it inside her.

"You're going to beg for this cock, or you're not going to get it," Harry said. "You're going to have to convince me you need it, or you aren't going to get anything?"

Faith leaned up and guided Harry's face to between her breasts. Her breath hit the back of Harry's ear when she spoke.

"Is this tight pussy not enough convincing for you, big boy?" Faith asked. "I don't know how much more convincing you need other than a nice tight pussy which you can ram until I cum all over your thick and juicy cock."

Harry smiled and rubbed his manhood down her stomach. She felt supple.

"I keep myself in good shape, knowing I have to stay tight, for this cock," Faith said. "Do it, put your big cock into me. Please, sir, I need your cock. Such a beautiful thing needs a home where it can keep warm on these long, winter nights."

Faith started to nibble on his ear and kiss on the side of his neck. Her fingernails placed on his back and started to trace patterns around it.

Harry smiled and pushed his cock against her entrance. Her pussy lips rubbed against him and the heat almost sucked him inside. His cock throbbed and the primal need to bury himself inside Faith's pussy heightened with each passing moment.

"Take your big cock and ravish me," Faith said.

Harry pushed his throbbing cock into her tight sheath. Her pussy greeted him with its warm caress when he pushed inside her.

Faith closed her eyes and moaned "about time!" Harry's cock speared into her body. His toned and sexy body was amazing when pressed against hers. She continued to moan in his ear the more Harry worked himself down onto her.

"You know I couldn't resist this pussy for long," Harry said. "It's perfect, it feels really good around my cock. I can't hold back from it much longer. It's so amazing, so good, I have to fuck it all night long."

"Yes, baby, I know you do," Faith said.

"You're going to wish you hadn't been so cocky earlier," Harry said.

Faith grinned at him. Not much time for her to really response given how far Harry plunged into her body. The thrust into her caused her to shake up and bring his cock deeper inside her.

Harry hammered away at her tight pussy. The walls hugged him as tight as ever.

"You're going to cum now, and you're going to like it when I make you cum over and over again until you beg me for mine," Harry said. "And I may give you my cum, if you earn it."

"I will earn it, you can't hold back forever," Faith said.

"Hmm, we'll see," Harry said. "Cum."

The word spoke with such force and authority Faith did not really know what happened. Her hips started to jerk up and down to push his rod deep inside her.

Faith lifted up her legs in an attempt to hold Harry in for longer so she could squeeze him. Harry's intense pussy pounding caused her to struggle to keep her head above the water and Harry pummeled away at her.

"Mmm, more, I can take more," Faith said.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "I've been going easy on you."

Harry's hands grabbed Faith's hips and shifted behind her to squeeze her ass. The Slayer's legs scissored him and Harry used the leverage to pound her pussy without mercy.

"Yes, mmm, yes, pound my pussy, pound it hard!" Faith yelled. "Drill me, you call that a…"

She was about ready to protest the lack of hard and fast pounding. Harry held onto Faith's hips and pounded her even harder. Her body tensed up around his cock and when he pushed all the way inside her.

Faith's orgasm rose in her body. He slowed down just enough to make it back off and then started to pound her harder than ever before. The desire she felt after the denied orgasm made her squeeze him even harder. Her hands rested on Harry's lower back and made sure to encourage him inside.

Harry grunted when he pushed himself down. He nipped at the top of her breasts with each thrust. Faith's heat encouraged him to pull him in. He could see the lust burning through her eyes.

"You'll cum when the time is right," Harry said. "And the time is right…now."

This word hit the back of Faith's ear. Her wet walls squeezed his cock and tried to get him to cum alongside with her. Harry did not back off. He rode out one orgasm in his partner and lead her down the direction to the other.

"Did you really think it would be this easy?" Harry asked. He held onto her hips and pushed into her. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. And you're not going to stop it. I'm going to fuck you long and hard into the night."

Harry pushed into her. Faith's entire body tensed around him.

"And you're going to scream in my ear for more," Harry said. "You're going to beg me to take you in every way possible."

For her next orgasm, Harry lifted Faith's legs and spread them. He took advantage of her flexibility. He grabbed onto her and pounded her pussy. Her tight body constricted around them.

"Never stop, don't you fucking slow down!" Faith yelled. "I want your cock to rip me in half! I want you to pound me all night long"

Harry positioned her where Faith could see his cock spear into her. The juices trickled from her pussy and allowed him a quicker and easier path to the center of her body.

"No, don't worry, I won't slow down," Harry said.

Faith thanked all of her lucky stars, including the ones she saw, for this intense orgasm. Harry lifted his hips up and plowed into her body. He pounded her harder than ever and made her wetter than ever.

Harry worked through another orgasm on her apart. Faith coated his huge cock with the molten hot juices pumping from her. Her cunt hugged him on the way down. He could feel her body mold against his, intention to bring his cum into her body.

The moment Harry pulled out, Faith glared up at him. He smiled and leaned back onto the bed.

"If you think you can handle riding it, then go for it," Harry said.

Faith gave him a predatory smile when she crawled across the bed. Dark hair flipped over her face and formed a seductive curtain.

"Oh you better believe I'm going to ride you," Faith said. She reached in and squeezed his cock. "I'm going to ride you so hard your balls are going to be drained. And I'm going to ride you even more."

Faith popped her mouth around his cock to taste her juices on them. The full though of how much she came reached through Faith's body. She pushed almost all the way down on his tool and took him into the back of her hot throat.

"Delicious," Faith said. She licked her lip with a smile.

Faith positioned herself onto Harry's lap and dragged her pussy against him. She could feel the tip of his head against her entrance.

"Lot bigger when you're on top of things, aren't you?"

"I can handle it," Faith said.

Determination spread through her. She bit down on her lip and took the plunge. His cock filled her body most of the way. Faith stretched her legs back and pushed almost all the way up. She pushed down onto his cock with one more huge and fluid pump.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of her sweet pussy wrapped around his throbbing pole. Faith rose up and sank down from him.

"You're so hot bouncing up and down on my cock like this," Harry said.

Faith smiled. She rode his cock up and down. Faith tried to control all of her strength through her pussy muscles to squeeze her a good dose of cum.

"Your balls feel like they've been storing a lot of cum for me," Faith said. "Good, I'm going to get a nice big load."

"I'm sure it's going to feel good when your pussy squeezes me pump for pump," Harry said. He clenched her breasts. "While you cum over and over again."

Harry held his hands on her chest and squeezed these breasts. Faith's body tensed up around him when she rode him up and down.

Faith smiled when she did her lower body work out while Harry worked her upper body. Each time he hit her insides, a cluster of nerve endings had been shot on fire. The dark-haired Slayer pumped her walls around Harry's throbbing prick.

Harry smiled. This tight pussy made his cock throbbed. He leaned in and bit on her neck. She moaned when he marked her neck.

"Making the world know who you belong to," Harry said.

"Oh, you bad boy, getting so territorial," Faith said.

She plunged all the way down on Harry's cock and enveloped his throbbing manhood deep on his thick and swollen pole.

"It's your fault for being such a hot piece of ass," Harry said. "And I'm going to mark that too eventually."

Harry's fingers groped Faith's rear. She breathed heavy. Harry rolled his hands over every inch of her body. Every single lovely inch of her flesh burned underneath Harry's hands.

Faith pushed herself up and down Harry's cock. His erection pulsed all the way inside her. Faith's slick center enveloped Harry with another pump inside her. She held onto him. Orgasm after orgasm racked over Faith's body and she could feel her end as well.

"Go ahead, I know you want to cum," Faith said. "Oh, cum in me, give me that big load of cum…..shoot it in my pussy….feel this tight pussy. You want to cum in it don't you baby? You want to befoul my body with your magical seed, don't you?"

Faith grinded her pussy up and down on them.

"Yes, I'm sure you want my cum just as much as I want to cum," Harry said. "And I've got a big load saved up for you. I'm going to give you so much cum, you'll be stuffed full."

Faith flashed a sultry smile.

"Time to drain those big balls into my tight pussy," Faith said. "I'm going to feel this one, for a long time, aren't I?"

Harry held onto her hips and held her close. She pushed all the way down onto him. Faith held the position so Harry remained balls deep and crammed into her pussy. His balls throbbed with the remnants of his load.

Faith rubbed herself up and down Harry's aching shaft. She smiled at the sensation of what was to come. Harry's hands found their firm grip upon her hips and forced her all the way down onto him.

"After you."

She tried to hold back the orgasm only to find it had rocked through her body before Faith could even protest. Harry grabbed onto her back and pushed her all the way down.

Harry's turn followed soon after. The first burst of cum shot into Faith's pussy. The woman's walls splattered nice and hot with the cum. Every single spurt which followed caused her to drive her hot walls all the way down on Harry's hard cock.

"Yes, give me it, give me all of your seed!" Faith yelled. "Give it all to me, shoot your cum inside me…give it all to me!"

Faith's walls tensed around him with a few more clenches. She milked all of the cum from his balls and made them drain inside her body.

Harry lifted his hips and concluded firing his seed inside her body. Several dozen pumps later, he spilled the gift into her. The two of them came down with a series of pleasurable shudders from their combined orgasm.

Faith turned around and spread her legs. The glops of cum spilled between her legs. Faith arched her ass in the air.

The sight of Faith on her hands and knees got Harry's motor running one more time. He positioned himself at Faith's entrance with a re-hardened cock.

The intrusion caught Faith off guard. Harry grabbed her waist and hammered into her from behind her.

"Remember our most important lesson," Harry said. "Be on guard for anything."

Harry's cock resurrected itself from the depths and drilled her with passion. Faith held onto the bed and was not going to tap out. She was determined to take this thick rod even harder inside her.

* * *

 **End**


	31. Maid To(Fleur Delacour)

**Maid to Fuck(Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Harry Potter swung open the doors leading to his dining room in his mansion and found himself greeted to one of the most magnificent sights he could think about. Fleur Delacour's thong clad ass stuck up in the air when she kneel down on the floor and scrubbed it. His eyes traveled down the back of her legs, up to the back of them. She wore a pair of high heel shoes which dangled on the ground from her lacy white stockings.

Fleur dressed in a sexy French Maid's outfit. The skirt shortened several inches past what considered to be decent. It showed her panties, or what passed for panties in this situation. Harry watched her turn. Her breasts fell out of the top and showed the lack of bra underneath. He caught sight of Fleur's gorgeous face covered in sweat with her blonde hair on her face. The collar she wore around her neck added to the fun.

"Hello, Master," Fleur said with a smile. "I'm doing some house cleaning this morning."

She turned around and Harry watched her ass sway. Fleur continued to crawl around on her hands and knees and taunt Harry with this gorgeous and tantalizing ass. It swayed back and forth for Harry.

"You're doing an excellent job," Harry said. He approached her from behind. "Keep it up, and you're going to get a reward for your work."

Fleur smiled and closed her eyes the second Harry placed his hands on her sweet ass. She shivered the second Harry started to play with her ass through her robes.

"Keep it up," Harry said.

Fleur kept scrubbing underneath the table. Harry responded by kneading her ass and grinding up against it. She made the floor all nice and clean.

"Good, turn around, my pet."

Fleur turned around with a smile. Her red lips parted into an impish smile. Already, Harry unbuckled his pants and sent them down past his ankles. His underwear came down and cock sprung out. All twelve thick and throbbing inches shoved out.

Harry looked at her gorgeous face, magnificent cleavage with tits spilling out from the slightest of moments, and skirt riding up to show her panties. Harry wanted her in the worst way.

"It's time for your reward," Harry said. He grabbed onto Fleur's mouth and shoved his cock past her lips and into her mouth.

Fleur opened her throat wide and swallowed her lover's engorged prick. Harry held onto the side of her face and delivered a few slow and sure pumps into her. Fleur's wet mouth closed around him and opened with each thrust. She sucked him hard.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Fleur's beautiful lips wrapped around his tool. Her tongue worked around the edge of his cock and brought it all the way down. The moistness of this tongue pleasured his cock.

"Good, good, take my cock like a good little French whore," Harry said. "You like feeling my cock down your throat, don't you?"

Fleur nodded in response. She inhaled this throbbing cock the longer it passed through her lips. Harry held onto the side of her face and rammed his thick tool into her throat. Every single time he hit the back of her throat, Fleur thought she would lose her mind.

"Yes, go ahead, take my cock," Harry said. "You're so hot down on your knees like this. Taking my entire cock down your throat."

Fleur submitted to her master's desires. She shook in pleasure. His cock left her mouth. Fleur looked at the size it and licked it all the way around before Harry shoved himself into the back of her throat.

Harry gripped the back of Fleur's head and throat-fucked her. Fleur rested her hand on his balls and encouraged him to do more. The sensation of her hot and able hand touching his balls made Harry just drill her with more vigor.

"Good, you're going to make me cum, aren't you?" Harry asked. "I've saved up a nice big load for you…but there's more where that came from."

Fleur re-doubled her efforts and took Harry far into the back of her throat. His engorged balls clenched in her hand. Fleur breathed in and out.

Harry grunted and pushed forward. He thrust his cock into Fleur's mouth and sent the contents of his balls into her mouth. He fired a huge load into her throat.

Fleur sucked him to a conclusion. She took great care not to waste a single drop of his cum.

"Good girl, you didn't make a bigger mess," Harry said. "At least not yet, but you will….get to your feet."

Fleur jumped to her feet. The moment she jumped up, the top half of her uniform released her DD Cup tits for Harry. They stood firm and perky for Harry. He reached forward and squeezed them. Fleur closed her eyes.

"I know your tits are so sensitive, but you enjoy them being squeezed, don't you?" Harry asked.

Harry's palms pressed onto Fleur's breasts and gave her another squeeze. Juices pooled between her legs and soaked her panties through. Harry pushed her against the table and straddled the top of her. He squeezed her breasts.

"These are mine," Harry said. "They exist for my pleasure, don't they, my little pet?"

"Yes, Master, please," Fleur said.

"And you deserve another reward," Harry said. "And doesn't my nice large cock deserve a nice warm home?"

Fleur nodded vigorously. Harry climbed on top of her and positioned his cock in the valley of her cleavage. He slipped his throbbing cock in between her breasts and pushed them all the way out. She breathed in pleasure the moment Harry passed through them.

Harry grabbed onto Fleur's breasts. He watched his large cock disappear in between them. He kept pounding away at her with a couple of long thrusts.

"Looks like I'm going to make another big mess for you to clean up, aren't I?"

Fleur's hands found Harry's hips and she encouraged him to keep pounding those tits. The soft breasts squeezed him when Harry's cock slipped in and slipped out. He rocked his way in between Fleur's juicy tits.

"Yes, good, it feels good," Harry said. "You're going to make me spill my seed all over your big, juicy, tits, aren't you?"

Fleur could not hold back. She let Harry kept pounding her tits while her pussy oozed more than enough cum to flood the entire dessert. Harry rested his hands on her breasts and continued to pump in her.

"Taste my cock again," Harry said. Fleur obeyed and licked his cock when it pushed out between her breasts.

Harry clutched Fleur's breasts and kept pumping his thick prick in the middle of them. His cock snuck out of them and touched her lips every time.

"Prepare yourself, because I'm going to cum," Harry said. "All of your face, all over your tits, and all over your sexy body. Your body is so fucking sexy, I can't hold back."

"Don't hold back!" Fleur begged. "Give me a big mess to clean up. Blow your load all over my tits, all over my face, and in my mouth, blow your entire load into my mouth, please!"

Harry gave a grunt and pumped his way between those soft orbs. Fleur's breasts caressed him the more Harry rode her chest. The sweetness of those breasts caressed the thickness of her cock.

Fleur's body jolted in surprise at the first blast of cum hitting her. The cum splattered her chest and her face as well. The girl caught the cum on her tongue and sucked it down with a wicked smile on her face. More cum continued to fire all over her face.

"I like being covered in your cum!" Fleur yelled.

Harry emptied the contents of his balls down onto Fleur's body. Fleur used her breasts to milk every single drop out of Harry's testicles onto her body. He covered her face, breasts, and the cum started to roll down her stomach.

He finished to pump between her breasts and finished off. Harry pulled away from her and looked at her.

"Clean yourself up."

Fleur shuddered. So forceful, she had to obey. The Veela's body swelled up with sexual energy. Her hands skimmed over her body and caught the cum from her hands. Fleur pushed her fingers inside her mouth and started to suck them. The amount of cum coated to her fingers made Fleur even more hungry. She pushed those fingers into her mouth and sucked them dry.

"Good girl," Harry said. "Bend over the table."

Fleur obeyed her master and anticipated what came next. She flipped over onto the table. Harry flipped up Fleur's skirt and revealed her thong. Two fingers shoved in the thong and pulled it down to reveal Fleur's smooth, dripping womanhood.

Harry grinned when pressing his finger against Fleur. A Veela's clit had more of a chance of stimulation. A few rubs would get her to cream all over the table. Harry put the right amount of pressure against. He enjoyed making her squirm and cream all over the table.

"I bet you'd like my cock inside you," Harry said. "I bet you'd like it buried inside you when you cum over it. Your body racking with pleasure when you cum again and again. Begging for my seed buried inside your body. Stuffed full of so much of it until you can't handle it."

"Yes, give me more cum I can handle, please," Fleur said. "My pussy was made for your cock."

"I know," Harry said. He touched his fingers against the inside of her pussy and worked them inside. "Good things come to those who wait though."

Harry slipped one digit inside her. His finger teased the inside of Fleur's wet walls. They remained tight even against his finger. Harry knew how to manipulate them for the best fit and the best ride around his cock. His finger situated and shifted back a tiny bit and pushed into her one more time. Another thrust and it burned Fleur up with a long pump.

"Good girl, you want this finger inside you," Harry said. "I bet my pet would like a second finger."

Fleur bit down on her lip in the most alluring manner possible and nodded. Harry slipped another finger inside her. The two combined digits tortured the Veela and brought her to the edge of madness.

Harry added a third finger. The wetness and the tightness of these walls prompted Harry's cock to start throbbing. He worked his fingers between her with a couple of long and powerful thrusts.

"I bet you can't hold it back," Harry said. "I know you're going to cum for me, aren't you?"

Fleur responded with a nod. The pleasure started to bubble up her body. No matter how much she restrained herself, Fleur's body enslaved itself to the powerful man pushing inside her. He eased her body to the orgasm before letting it go.

Harry soaked in the sensation of Fleur's pussy closing around his cock and clenching his fingers. The heat increased with a force which caused Harry's fingers a pleasurable heat. He kept pumping his way into her core.

The moment Fleur's orgasm concluded, Harry pulled his fingers out. Fleur saturated them with her nectar. Harry knew one thing to do. He slipped those dripping digits into his mouth and tilted his head back to suck on them.

The taste of Fleur's honey made Harry's cock grow even harder. He needed to put in the source.

"Good, this pussy is nice and ready," Harry said. He reached around and grabbed Fleur's breasts to get her attention. He ran his hands down her body and moved around to rest his hands on her ass. "You're all nice and ready to get fucked."

Harry's throbbing head lingered at the edge of Fleur's entrance. The intense heat of her pussy beckoned Harry inside. His balls ached with the need for release. Only one step left to take. He positioned himself closer and took the plunge.

Fleur dug her nails into the table and clawed the hell out of it. Her pussy filled up with a prime male organ. Lust spread through her body and only increased with his hands toying with every inch of her soft body.

"Yes, you're feeling so good, aren't you? "Harry asked. "You like this, you like me driving me cock into your tight body. You love your entire body racking in pleasure. You like my strong hands making your body mine, don't you?"

Harry empathized this point by rolling said strong hands over inch of Fleur's hot body. He kept working those hands all over her and caused her to moan in pleasure every time he drove himself into her.

"Yes, yes."

Harry held onto Fleur's juicy nipples and pinched them as hard as possible. Her moist center tensed around his cock. The warm and hot juices trickled onto him and made his path to her core be even more fluid and responsive.

Fleur bit down on her lip and positioned towards the mirror. The Veela wanted to her master to see the look on her face.

"Pull my hair and drive your cock into me, please!" Fleur yelled. "Pound my pussy into jelly….pound it!"

Harry grabbed onto the back of Fleur's head and continued to pump all the way inside her. Her wet and moist cunt squeezed him the further Harry buried himself. He held onto her silky blonde hair with these long and powerful thrusts. Each time he buried inside her, a jolt spread through her body.

Fleur enjoyed being dominated by this powerful man. Energy spread all through her body. His hands coaxed more pleasure every time they skimmed all over her body. Harry cupped the underside of her breasts and worked a deeper path inside her.

"Mmm, yes, oooh, mmm, yes," Fleur said. "Harder, please, make me your bitch. Fuck my cunt until it comes all over your throbbing, hard….cock!"

Fleur's breathing increased with every single hard thrust Harry delivered to her wet and juicy center. His cock slid almost all the way out of her and then spiked back inside her. The hard thrust continued with Harry.

"Cum for me, Fleur," Harry said. "Cum for me hard."

Fleur obeyed her master's will and Harry continued to thrust into her. His balls struck up against the side of her thighs. The molten hot pleasure gave Harry a steady path inside her.

"Mmm, so hard, so, good," Fleur said. "Take me harder, further….harder!"

Fleur's breathing continued with Harry punishing her pussy with constant thrusts inside her. His swollen balls pushed up against her with each thrust. Harry rose almost all the way back and plowed Fleur into the table. His hands found their way onto her hips and gave him extra leverage.

"One more time," Harry said.

Fleur's entire body tensed up. The moist center grew even wetter in anticipation of accepting the gift of her master's sticky seed. The French goddess clawed the table and gifted her partner to the pleasure of some bilingual cursing.

Harry only had the slightest idea what Fleur said. A fair amount of it seemed rather hot and made his balls throb. He continued to pump into Fleur from behind with a couple of long and powerful thrusts. He held onto her hips and reared back.

"Are you ready to get it, my love?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Fleur said.

Harry held back for as long as he could. He stored a big load in his balls to give this French goddess. He pushed into her and watched Fleur's beautiful face screw up in a pleasurable way.

His hands roamed down Fleur's back and touched her soft skin all the way down. Harry gave one last tour of her body before giving her the gift of her cum.

Every single touch caused Fleur's orgasm to return in full force. Some small ones, and some big ones, and Harry guided her to the big one.

"Here we go, together," Harry said.

Fleur's core heated up to it's highest. The wetness caressed Harry's cock and pulled it into her. Her womb braced itself for intrusion. Harry held onto her hips and pumped all the way back into her.

The first pump brought his thick cum into Fleur's wet pussy. Another few pumps later and Harry spilled the contents of his cum into Fleur's body.

Fleur gave a low purr the moment Harry injected his cum inside her. He injected a sticky load into her body and filled her womb up. The cum stuck to the inside of her when Harry pushed in and then pulled all the way out of her.

The moment Harry pulled out and sank onto the nearest chair, Fleur crawled off of the table and slunk down to the floor. She wrapped a hand around Harry's cock.

"Let me clean up this mess," Fleur said.

Fleur swallowed Harry's cock. She took all twelve inches into his mouth with the precision of a goddess. The warmth surrounded Harry's thick manhood when she sucked him all the way up to full mast. Her fingers tickled the inside of his balls.

The moment his cock was nice and wet with her spit, Fleur turned around and stuck her ass out. Harry spanked it to prompt juices to spill down Fleur's thighs and lubricate her center.

Harry watched her hot asshole inch closer towards his cock. He smiled and waited for Fleur to reach him. Her asshole pushed over his cock head and she slid down onto him without a second thought.

"Mmm, yes," Fleur said. "Right there's the spot!"

Fleur's ass surrounded Harry's cock. Her lovely cheeks squeezed him when going all the way down onto him. Harry held onto her hips and started to raise them to pound her ass.

"Take it, pound my ass!" Fleur yelled. "Feel my thick ass, and fuck it hard….ram your cock into me….oooh, yes, you're going to make me cum."

Harry jammed one set of fingers into Fleur's cunt and rubbed her breasts with the other. The combined stimulation made the Veela buck up and down on his cock with all of the precision of a wild animal. Harry continued to play with every hot inch of Fleur's skin.

"Yes, it's my ass," Harry said. "And you're going to earn another load in your ass."

His mouth nibbled Fleur's neck. The soft skin molded underneath his mouth. Harry turned over and rubbed his hands over Fleur's breasts. He gained traction and made her nipples stand out underneath his fingers. Harry pressed on in and pressed her buttons as well.

Fleur sank into this combination of sensations along with her ass pushing all the way down on Harry's thick manhood. Her hips rose up and bucked down. The Veela's face glazed over when unmistakable pleasure flowed through her body.

Harry worked over her ass. He could pound it all day long, but even he had his limits. Fleur rose and lowered herself. The warmth of her rear came down onto Harry's balls and coaxed the cum out from underneath them.

Fleur reared back her head and screamed. Harry bit down on her neck and hit those sensitive spots even greater. Her ass clenched down on his cock along with her pussy around his fingers. A white light flashed in front of Fleur's mind as her entire body heated up on Harry's lab.

The warmth around them caused Harry's manhood to tense up. Cum churned up in his balls and he had no choice other than to bring it into Fleur's ass.

The two reached the state of passion with their orgams together. Harry pumped his load into Fleur's ass with a series of long and potent thrusts. He grunted and continued to work her over the edge and beyond with this powerful orgasm.

Fleur shuddered in pleasure.

"Magnificent," Fleur said. "Even though I think I've made another mess I need to clean up."

Harry kissed her on the side of face and allowed Fleur to slink onto the floor, cum dripping from both between her legs and from her asshole. This hardened Harry in a moment.

The Veela sex drive could be intense, but it fed into Harry's own unique magic.

* * *

 **The End.**


	32. Bloodlust Therapy(Sara Lance Thea Queen)

**Blood Lust Therapy(Sara Lance and Thea Queen from Arrow.)**

* * *

Sara Lance crouched down and closed her eyes. A couple of deep breaths came through her body. The fit blonde dressed in a black sports bra which only just covered what needed to be covered. Her toned abs came down to a pair of tight shorts which fit around her ass and also showed up her dazzling legs. It had been a few months since she had been brought back from death, again.

' _Jean Grey has nothing on me,'_ Sara thought.

She had undergone an interesting form of therapy to keep the blood rage at a minimum. It actually worked well in clearing her mind. When thoughts of rage filled with other, more enticing thoughts, Sara did not really have any complaints regarding how it happened.

A pair of strong hands had Sara. She slowly turned around and saw the brilliant green eyes of her a-hem, therapist. The dark hair, the green eyes, and the Adonis looking features made Sara smile. Harry Potter had his hands on her waist and he planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hey," Sara said with a smile. "I'm really glad to see you because….well, you can never be too careful."

Harry's hands rested about an inch underneath her breasts. They did not slide up and cup her. Sara whimpered at the touch of Harry. She wanted him and wanted a lot more than him.

"Oh, have the urges returned?" Harry asked. He smiled and pressed against her.

"Not the bad kind of urges, the good kind of urges," Sara said. She enjoyed Harry's strong and warm hands being rested on her bare skin. "Of course, if we keep the good kind of urges at bay, then the bad kind of urges go away."

"Win-win, then?" Harry asked.

Sara turned around to face him proper. The blonde stepped forward and kissed him. He returned the kiss and cupped her face. The two of them indulged each other in a long kiss. Harry reached in and cupped her ass to pull her in.

Harry enjoyed the curves of Sara's ass and rolled them down to her. He let go of her and Sara gave him a wicked smile.

"Yes, win-win," Sara said. "The exercises have helped to be…centered to myself. It took a while….when you get pulled back from the brink of Death, it takes a long time to get your footing."

"Yes," Harry said. "I know the feeling."

"I'm sure there's another feeling you like," Sara said. "And I like it too….are you going to….."

Harry responded with another kiss directed at Sara. She melted underneath the grip of him. Harry backed her up against the wall. Sara's legs wrapped around Harry's waist the second he passed her against the padded wall. Harry's hands stroked all the way down the back of her legs.

"The two of you are not going to start without me, are you?"

The door swung open when they were indulged in each other. A short-haired brunette girl stepped in. Mischief danced through her eyes. She slipped a jacket off to reveal a black tank top which rode to show a toned midsection. Tight leather pants stretched over the legs of the brunette.

"Of course, we won't," Harry said. "Come in Thea, make yourself at home."

Thea Queen stepped over and decided to walk over to make herself at home. Sara stepped out of the way, and watched with a smile. Thea dove into Harry's arms and kissed the hell out of him. Harry worked his hands down her body and kissed her.

The kiss brought Thea back and caused her to pant in response.

"Good, I wouldn't want to intrude on anything it's just….it's been a couple of days, and we don't want to run any risks of something bad happening, do we?" Thea asked. She approached Harry with a slick little smile on her face and leaned closer towards him.

Thea gave Harry another kiss in response. Harry returned it and more passionate fire connected between their lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"No, we don't," Sara said. "And you know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Good, I'm glad you're not too bothered by this," Thea said.

Sara stepped forward and made Thea back against the wall. Her hands pressed on the wall and boxed Thea in. Sara smiled.

Why did Thea feel like the prey of a predator who was going to eat her up, and in a good way at that?

"Given how well you eat out my pussy while Harry fucks you, I don't think I have any right to complain," Sara said. She walked closer to Thea and looked into her eyes. "At all."

Sara pressed her lips onto Thea's with a stunning kiss. The blonde used her tongue to invade Thea's tonsils and essentially molest them. The brunette hung onto Sara's waist and moved on to touch her ass. She cupped it in her hands.

"Always going for my ass," Sara said. "Both of you."

Thea laughed and Sara nibbled on the side of her neck. The laugh had turned into a shudder. Sara's finger ran down Thea's arm and caused her to shudder.

"It's so squeezable though," Thea said. She pinched Sara's ass to empathize.

Sara countered with a pinch of her own and caused Thea to shudder in response. The brunette slumped against the wall. A predatory smile crossed over her face.

"And now, I'm hungry," Sara said.

"Help yourself," Harry said.

"Mmm, I think I will," Sara said. She took Harry's shirt and tugged it off. Her hands ran down his muscular chest and started to rub around him.

Sara dropped to her knees and undid his pants with her teeth. She pulled his boxers off as well and stroked the area between Harry's thighs. She started to kiss him over and over, until she reached his balls. Sara kissed between his legs and brought up. Her eager lips found their way towards him.

"Well, since you're later for training, I get a piece of Harry first," Sara said. She held Harry's cock between her fingers and give him a long and sensational lick "Don't worry, I'll let you lick the bowl."

Sara swallowed his entire cock in one fell swoop. Thea watched Harry's cock go into Sara's mouth and disappear completely between her lips. Sara rolled back and came all the way down to her, showing her skill one more time.

"Damn, oh, that's still so hot," Thea said. "Yes, suck is cock hard."

Those leather pants already got even tighter. Thea decided to slip them off and sit there with nothing on beneath the waist other than a pair of thong panties.

Sara slurped Harry's cock and introduced the most pleasurable sensations. The devoted and hungry look in Sara's eyes set Harry's loins on fire. She took him into the back of her throat hot and hard, with her hands dug into Harry's hips.

"Yes, Sara, your mouth feels so fucking good," Harry said.

Sara bobbed her mouth up and down on Harry's cock. The sight of Sara's pretty face buried between his legs and sucking his hard cock made Harry's loins simmer. He grabbed onto the back of her head and encouraged her to go down even more.

The skilled ninja showed her skills were a worth a lot more than to kill people. She touched Harry's balls and squeezed them to feel how much cum was in them. Cum Sara intended to have down her throat and gag on before it was all said them done. Another long slurp and Sara wrapped her tongue around him and licked his entire cock when sucking on it.

"Damn, she's really fucking good," Harry said. "She has the perfect mouth for cock sucking."

"Yes, her mouth is good," Thea said. "Does her hot little mouth feel as good around your cock as my pussy does? Or her pussy…..her pussy feels really good."

Harry thought of Sara's tight cunt and almost came in her mouth. She went down on him with a look in her eyes which seemed more potent than any dirty talking in the world. This girl radiated sex and Harry wanted to stuff his cock down her throat until she gagged.

Sara played with her clit at Harry plowing his cock into the back of her throat. An orgasm rose up her body at the thought of Harry spilling his seed into her throat.

"Yes, it feels really good," Harry said. "Damn it, Sara, if you keep it up, I'm going to lose it in your mouth if you're not careful."

Sara sped up the cock sucking. Her wet and hot mouth inhaled Harry's cock. Her hands hit all of the pleasure points of his balls just like she learned a long time ago. The cum started to bubble within his thick balls.

"I think she wants you to lose it," Thea said. She shoved her fingers into her pussy and diddled herself at what Sara did.

"Damn, Sara, here it comes, I'm going to….God," Harry said.

Harry pushed into her mouth and fired an immense load of cum into Sara's throat. Sara tilted her head back to accept it. Her lips remained sealed around his thick prick and milked every drop out of his cock. Sara's fingers coaxed even more.

Sara accepted every last drop of cum from her god. She worshipped every inch of his cock until it went temporarily flaccid. Not for long though, because Sara was ready for it to be hard and ready to ride. She knew the exactly way to get it back to life too.

"Mmm, delicious," Sara said. "Want a taste Thea?"

Thea rose to her feet and Sara grabbed Thea around the face. The two girls exchanged a very sloppy French kiss with each other. Their hands combed each other's body. Sara shared Harry's gift with Thea like good friends did.

Sara's fingers clutched the side of Thea's shirt and pulled it over her body. Her perky breasts came out in a lacy black bra. Thea returned the favor and stripped Sara's sports bra off. Her healthy breasts and hardened nipples came down.

Thea's bra had been lost next and the two girls continued to kiss, touching nipple to nipple and soon soaked panty crotch to soak panty crotch.

"The two of you are asking for it," Harry said. "You're asking for it big time."

Harry pulled down both sets of panties and shoved a finger in Sara's cunt and a finger in Thea's cunt. He worked over both of their wet snatches. Their tight hips grinded forward with Harry's actions.

Sara panted in pleasure. Every single time Harry's digit penetrated her, it made her hot. It made her wet, perfect for his large cock to slip into her tight pussy later. Sara could have lost it all over Harry's protruding finger.

"Mmm, I think we are asking for it," Sara said. "I think we're asking to be fucked hard. And I think Thea needs a reminder about how good my mouth could go."

Harry released both of the girls, saving the really big one for later. Sara took down Thea by the legs and pinned her down to the mat. The two girls pushed down on the ground. Sara landed on top of Thea and straddled her hips. Sara grinded her pussy down on Thea's.

"Oh, you bitch, that's not fair, you know my weak spots!" Thea whined.

"Oh, you mean here?" Sara asked. She kissed the spot behind Thea's ear. "Oh how about here?"

Sara took Thea's right nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it even more. She kissed all the way down Thea's body. She loved the feeling of Thea's toned flesh and the little sounds Thea made.

"Oh, I can eat you all up, baby," Sara said. She stroked Thea's outer folds. And I'm sure you're going to enjoy my mouth all over your pussy."

Sara reduced Thea into a whimpering wreck and kissed her on her clit before giving it a suck. She came closer to penetration and hung back. Legs spread and Sara looked over her shoulder.

"There you have it Harry," Sara said. "I want your big cock into this nice hot pussy….ram me, abuse my pussy and make me scream in pleasure."

Harry rested his hands on either side of Sara's hips. Her dripping hot lips beckoned for his cock. Harry knew what to do now. He pushed his cock inside it.

"Oh, you're really asking for it now," Harry said. "I'm going to fuck you and make you cum until you pass out."

Sara hoped so, she really did. Harry held onto her hips and speared inside her. Sara's cunt stretched out to accept his cock before relaxing around him in a tight, wet, and hot grip.

Harry pumped himself into her slow at first. Sara flexed her pussy muscles around Harry and communicated without words. Harry ran his hands up and touched all of Sara's curves.

Sara's face disappeared between Thea's thighs and showed her oral skills. The tongue scraped and them drove deeper. She buried herself into Thea's pussy and felt it.

"Mmm, yes, oh God, oh, Sara….oh….YES!" Thea yelled.

Sara nibbled on Thea's sweat little pussy and brought more slick juices into her mouth.

"And here I thought your sister was the screamer," Harry said as he rested his hands on Sara's hips and pumped into her from behind.

Sara could not come up with a witty response on the account of having her pussy stuffed so full of Harry's cock she thought she would explode. His thick cock buried inside Sara's wet pussy and worked her up to another orgasm.

"Oh, yes, she's is….it runs in the family!" Thea yelled.

Sara's pussy eating brought Thea up to another orgasm. She could only turned a little bit to watch Harry's thick cock spear inside of her.

"Cum for me again," Harry said. "Go ahead and cum for me. You can't get enough of me stuffing my thick cock into your perfect pussy."

Sara responded with another vocal scream before going down on Thea and devouring her pussy. This caused a whimper of pleasure to come from Thea as well.

"I bet you're nice and wet too, Thea," Harry said. "Don't worry, I'll get to you next."

Thea could hardly wait to be honest. Sara's tongue tortured her to the edge of another orgasm. She had way too much experience with eating pussy and manipulated Thea in so many ways. Her body racked in a consant state of arousal and orgasm.

Harry slapped Sara's ass when he pushed into her. He ran his hands all over Sara's body. Each sweaty, toned, curve molded into Harry's hands. His balls throbbed at how tight her body ended up. Harry pumped deep inside Sara a few more times.

"One more time," Harry said. "And then you're going to get your reward. I hope you're ready."

Sara's wet cunt gave Harry a squeeze. Harry could tell from the tightness and warmth from her pussy what she wanted. He slid all the way inside her and worked into Sara with rapid thrusts.

"DAMN IT, SARA!" Thea yelled.

Thea's body thrashed with what Sara did to her. She hummed something from her throat and the vibrations struck Thea hard. And here Thea thought she was at the mercy of Harry's magical tongue.

Sara's body tensed up with another orgasm. The blonde beauty channeled every bit of energy through her tight cunt in an attempt to coax Harry's seed from his balls. He pushed into her.

"After you," Harry said.

Sara tensed up around him. A jolt of energy spread through her body and seconds later, her orgasm followed. Harry's followed after hers.

Every nerve ending in Harry's body exploded with pleasure. He buried himself into Sara's tight body and the seed into her womb. The beauty's cunt clamped down around him and squeezed him into submission. He shot an immense load into her pussy.

Sara sighed, at the feeling of contentment. Her lust had been satisfied by a big load and multiple orgasms for now.

Thea pulled herself up the second Harry pulled his cock out of Sara. She eyed it and grabbed Harry's cock in her hand.

"I need your fucking cock!" Thea yelled.

Harry swept Thea down onto the mats and pinned her onto the ground. The brunette's wet pussy lips spread eagerly for penetration. Harry crouched over the top of her and hovered his prick over Thea's entrance. It hardened as quickly as it expelled its load into Sara thanks to the magic of magic.

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry's hot breath hit Thea's ear and she came in response. His third eye stared down her pussy, and it did not slide inside her right away.

"I need your fucking cock….please," Thea said with lust burning through her eyes.

Harry ran his cock all the way down the front of Thea's body. Her toned abs brushed against his cock when Harry made his way closer towards her center. He reached down and grabbed Thea's firm breasts giving them a squeeze.

Thea's hips jumped up from Harry playing with her breasts. Her pussy almost sucked in Harry's cock.

"Put your cock inside my dirty little pussy," Thea said. "Fuck me like your little slut. Make me your bitch, Harry."

"Oh, I think I've already made you that, Ms. Queen."

Harry took the plunge into Thea's tight pussy. Thea clenched down onto Harry's thick manhood the moment he penetrated her. Harry pushed deep inside Thea with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

Every single ripple of his cock buried inside her pussy made Thea scream. Harry's fingers raked down her and grabbed her ass. She returned fire by groping his when the two of them kissed and fucked each other.

"Mmm," Sara said.

She rolled over and started to play with her pussy at Harry driving his cock into Thea's pussy. The rich girl succumbed to the thickest, juiciest cock any of them ever played with.

"Oh, you want to play with yourself….well, I'll give you something really to scream about," Thea said.

Thea gave Sara's pussy a rough fingering. Sara's wet pussy clamped down onto her finger. Thea could feel the warmth and the remains of Harry's cum oozing out of her.

"Yes, oh, damn, Thea….oh fuck!" Sara yelled. "Harry, she's doing so good, drive your cock into her. Make her cum all over your cock."

Harry manipulated Thea's body as if it was a well-played instrument. He buried all twelve inches of himself inside of her with a long thrust. He pushed almost all the way out of her and slammed back into her with more thrusts.

"Yes, I'm cumming…all over your big fat cock!" Thea yelled.

"Harder, you're going to cum harder when I'm doing with you," Harry said. "Keep fingering Sara, make her cum all over your fingers."

Thea obeyed Harry's words, not having a question about it. She kept working her fingers into Thea. Harry matched her motions so it was worth Thea's while to pump into Sara past.

"Oh, you rich cunt, you're nothing, but a slut!" Sara yelled. "A dirty slut who is nothing, but having her brains fucked out."

"You didn't mind eating my dirty slutty pussy earlier!" Thea yelled.

Harry pumped into her pussy. Her tight walls closed around Harry. He grunted and almost pulled all the way out of Thea. He slid into her and slammed down hip to hip onto Thea. The woman's wet walls closed up around Harry and released him again.

"One more time," Harry said.

Thea's hips bucked up to allow Harry to drive all of his cock inside her. Harry pumped down into her and allowed her pussy walls to close up around him. Harry pushed into Thea's wet pussy with a couple of long thrusts into her.

"Cum for me again," Harry said. "Cum for me, and you're going to get your gift."

Thea's pussy moistened in anticipation. Harry rode her to another orgasm. She never stopped fingering Sara despite the overwhelming feelings of lust burning through her bodies. Her body craved having Harry's seed being buried inside her.

"Yes, mmm, yes," Thea said. "Cum for me…cum inside me. You know you want to, you know you can't resist this tight, juicy, pussy."

"You've tempted me with your tight pussy, and you're going to make me cum inside you," Harry said. "Well, you better be careful what you wish for….when you get a nice big load in your nice…tight….pussy."

Harry pumped his load inside Thea with a couple of long thrusts. The contents of his balls exploded into Thea.

Thea's hips twitched up and took Harry's warm cum inside her. Every single drop of the delicious seed spilled into her body and filled her up all the way.

"Oh, yes, yes, right there, right there, it's so good!" Thea yelled. She hung onto Harry's arm when Harry pumped into her.

Thea's pussy filled up with cum. The moment Harry slid out of her, cum started to spill out of her, until Sara found her way between Thea's legs and started to lick the dripping seed from her.

"I really hate to see perfectly good cum go to waste," Sara said. "Even if I'm sure Harry has a couple more big loads to spare us."

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	33. Day of Leisure(Bayonetta)

**Day of Leisure(Bayonetta from Bayonetta).**

* * *

The statuesque dark haired stunner stretched her arms into the air. The body suit stretched around every inch of her body and left very little to the imagination. Her large breasts pressed against suit and threatened to spill it. It split right near her stomach showing her toned belly. Her legs stretched on for what seemed like miles.

"Well, that was fun," she said.

The dark haired young man stepped inside. His green eyes shined with mischief when he approached the beautiful woman. They had just returned from a day of kicking demon ass. Just a simple, normal, day without many problems.

"Yes," Harry said with a smile. "And you know we can have some more fun, don't you?"

The woman, Bayonetta, smiled. She stepped closer towards her lover and wrapped a set of arms around him. Their bodies pressed together. Her bodysuit was as soft as her hair, mostly because it was made from her hair. She enjoyed the questing of Harry's hands over her body before he reached behind her and cupped her ass.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea," Bayonetta said. "And those pants…while they look good on you, they get in the way of my view as well."

The witch ripped off Harry's pants. Lust burned through the woman's eyes. Her fingers skimmed down towards Harry's waist and started to touch him on the way down. More lust burned through her eyes when she came down further towards Harry. Her lips found the side of Harry's neck and she planted a series of light kisses on the side of it.

"Oh, I see you're nice and hard for me," Bayonetta said. "Good, you know I can't wait for something I want…and you know how we can work some real magic."

"Talk is cheap," Harry said.

"Well, you know I'm anything, but cheap."

Bayonetta's kisses lingered further down and touched the edge of his cock. She pushed the throbbing manhood between her lips and pushed it into her mouth. Harry groaned the second her hot mouth surrounded his throbbing prick.

"Yes, it feels so good….really good!" Harry groaned.

Bayonetta worked her lips around him with a few more sucks. She did not want him to explode just yet. No matter how good he tasted, no matter how much she wanted to drink from his balls, she had much more fun. She relaxed her grip around his cock and sucked him really hard.

Harry closed his eyes enjoyed and placed the hands on his lover's head. The young man pushed deeper into her mouth with a couple of sick and deep pumps into her. Harry's thick balls slammed into her chin.

"You're such a good cock sucker," Harry groaned.

"Mmm," Bayonetta said. She sucked him a few more times and caressed his manhood. The dark haired beauty's soft hand caressed him slightly and made every moment out to be pleasure. "I could be too good, and waste the gift you give me before it's time."

Bayonetta turned around and turned away from Harry. A bed waited for both lovers through the next door. She got on her hands and knees and spread her thighs. She knew Harry would receive the hint especially when the bodysuit retracted.

Her smooth pussy revealed for Harry. Harry leaned in and kissed her nether lips. His tongue brushed against the inside of her.

"Yes, I hope we could have a nice leisurely afternoon!" Bayonetta yelled. "There's the spot…right there….make me cum all over your tongue."

Harry dove into her. The energy surrounding her pussy tasted pretty forbidden and Harry delved deeper to get some of those slick juices onto his tongue. He swirled around her insides and licked until bringing her to a peak.

Her pussy juices trickled down between her thighs. Harry pulled away and Bayonetta smiled. She smacked her lips and leaned forward. She touched lips with Harry in a playful moment. Their lips molded together in a passionate kiss.

Bayonetta stroked Harry's cock a little bit more. Harry responded by running it on her body. His hands felt her marvelous legs, but his cock had a slightly different destination. He crept up and put his manhood in between those round, perfect breasts.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked.

Bayonetta enjoyed the feeling of Harry's cock thrust between her breasts while he squeezed them together. The witch responded with a nod. The power swam through her body and hit the loins hard. She gave a lustful and throaty moan at the sensation of Harry's cock buried between her breasts.

Harry pumped his rod in between the breasts of the dark haired beauty. Her lips kissed his cock the moment they reached them. The fact she wore a pair of glasses made her look even more sexy.

"Guess, you're going to get a big load all of your tits now," Harry said. "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came…from."

Harry pumped his rod between Bayonetta's breasts. He pumped his rod deep in the valley and the added pump resulted in cum spilling from Harry's balls. The white cum splattered against her tits, face, and all over her glasses. Harry rode the orgasm all the way out, nestled between her tits.

"Yes, right there, right all over my face!" Bayonetta yelled. "Cum all over my pretty face….cover it in your nasty spunk!"

Harry rammed his rod deep between Bayonetta's cleavage and rode out her breasts all the way to the end. The warmth of her breasts squeezed him all the way to the end.

"Mmm, delicious," Bayonetta said. She slid the glasses off and put them on the other side of her face. Her tongue licked the thick seed off of her glasses.

Her right hand found Harry's cock and stroked him. The organ twitched in Bayonetta's hand and it was only a matter of time before it hardened enough to slip inside her. Harry crawled down her body and held onto her. Her smooth pussy pressed against his cock.

"Fuck me," Bayonetta said, running her foot against Harry's ass to encourage me. "Fuck me until I'm nothing other than a pile of drool."

Her hormones always rose after a battle. Harry's thick cock pushed in between her lips and slammed inside her body. Bayonetta's back arched back, nails dug into Harry's shoulder and she screamed. Sparks of sexual energy shot all the way through her loins and filled her from head to toe with sparks of pleasure.

Harry thrust into her tight pussy. The wet walls closed around Harry's probing prick. The tightness made him groan. Harry re-doubled his thrusts into her. The nails of his lover dug into his back when Harry pumped inside her.

"A hell of a way to unwind after a day of battle," Harry groaned.

Bayonetta's moan showed him she agreed. Harry filled her up with a large thrust. He pressed against her body and rubbed up against her. The warmth of her mature body against him caused Harry to continue to thrust into her body. His thick balls pushed against her.

The raven-haired beauty wrapped her fingers around Harry's shoulder and moaned in his ear to give further encouragement. She wanted Harry to give her pretty much everything he had. His thick cock penetrated her inside with a long and deep thrust.

"Harder, please," Bayonetta said. "Harder, faster, please, oh, Harry, I'm cumming so hard….so hard!"

Her slick walls caressed him and then tightened around him. The warmth of them hugged Harry's cock and made him feel really good. Every one of his nerve endings along his body had been caressed along with his cock. He grabbed Bayonetta around the shoulders and fucked her harder all the same.

Bayonetta held onto Harry's shoulder and moaned. His face buried between her breasts, now clean of all cum. Harry's hands massaged every inch of her hot body. He squeezed her breasts.

"You're making me cum again, oh you stud, make me cum harder!" Bayonetta said. Her nails pushed into the back of Harry's neck.

"I'm making you lose your mind, aren't I?" Harry asked.

"Worse ways to do it."

Bayonetta thrust her hips up and tightened the grip those long lovely legs held around Harry's waist. This allowed him to pump down into her. Harry's cock touched places which had been through the wildest wet dreams. She held onto his back and encouraged him to push deeper into Harry.

Harry held onto Bayonetta and drilled away at her pussy. She clenched his invading rod and inhaled and exhaled.

"Look, you're going to cum again," Harry said. He slowed down the pounding of her to a torturous crawl.

"No, please don't stop," she begged him.

Harry responded with a smile and stroked every inch of her flesh. The flesh had been inflamed by Harry's fingers which stroked every inch of her.

"Yes, I won't stop, but you can't help it when I touch you," Harry said. "You can't help and get wet…so it makes it a lot easier for me to take you and hard."

Harry enhanced the last word by slamming himself into Bayonetta. Her arms and legs wrapped as tightly around his body as this dripping hot pussy wrapped around his cock. Harry enjoyed the sensations of her pumping all the way around his prick. The young man kept working at her with deep and strong thrusts.

Bayonetta's wet pussy stretched around this pounding cock. Her hips rose and lowered the more Harry pushed into her. She held onto him and moaned with a lustful groan. The back of her throat encouraged Harry to bring himself into her with deeper and more powerful thrusts. She hung onto Harry and squeezed his arm.

"More, do more," she begged him.

"Don't worry, you'll get more," Harry said. "You're going to get more cock than you've ever handled in your life, I wouldn't worry."

Bayonetta hoped as much. She had cum all over his cock several times.

"You really can get wet when you're dominated," Harry said.

"It's your…fault….Alpha factor," Bayonetta said.

His cock speared into her pussy with a squishing sound. Harry's thick tool pushed into her insides and stretched out every lovely inch of this perfect pussy. Harry rose almost all the way out and plunged back into her.

Harry sped up the thrusting inside his hot lover. She clenched around his tool and brought Harry deeper into her depths. The wonderful feeling of his thick cock buried inside her made Bayonetta tense up around him.

"Are you going to cum again?"

Bayonetta's wet walls told the store. He pumped deep into her. Harry built up his load through a sense of concentration and experience. He wanted it to be a big one. Caressing her legs caused Harry's balls to ache with another sense.

"How long can you hold out though?" Bayonetta asked.

Harry grinned when he looked down at her. Hands dragged over the hot body of his lover. Her pussy pumped more over his cock when he pumped into her in response.

"Maybe a few more rounds," Harry said. "You're about to cum again….I can taste it."

Harry licked behind Bayonetta's ear. She tensed up around him and juices dribbled onto his cock. He slammed into her core. The head of his cock kissed the womb of his lover who wrapped around him.

The latest orgasm had been reduced. Harry pulled all the way out of her. Bayonetta could not believe the loss and her pussy complained about it.

"Why?" Bayonetta asked.

"Nothing personal," Harry said. "I just want to explore this from a different angle."

Bayonetta turned onto her hands and knees to face away from Harry. Her juicy ass stuck up into the air to face Harry. Harry gave it a couple of slaps and left his mark on it. Harry rolled his finger against her dripping slit.

"I figured you'd be dripping," Harry said. He waved his hand and a mirror hovered in mid-air. "I want to see how you look when I ram my cock into your cunt."

Bayonetta positioned face first in front of the mirror. This throbbing hunk of manhood brushed against the woman's entrance and Harry held onto her hips.

"Oh, you feel even bigger from back there!" Bayonetta yelled.

The dark-haired temptress clutched on the side of the bed to experience these huge and powerful thrusts buried deep inside her body. A moan escaped from her lips when Harry rested those strong hands down upon her hips and rocked into her. One deep thrust caused Bayonetta to moan in pleasure. Those thick balls pushed against Bayonetta.

Harry rode out the gorgeous woman beneath him to an orgasm. One look inside the mirror encouraged Harry to deepen and speed up those hard thrusts.

"So, hot, so very hot."

Everything got hotter. Harry wrapped a hand around Bayonetta's breast and gave a light little squeeze. The juicy nipple pushed against the skilled man's digit. Hands roamed all over Bayonetta's body which prompted those pussy walls to wrap around him.

"Yes, you get me so hot," Bayonetta said. "I'm cumming again."

She came one more time around Harry's cock. The lubrication led to a quicker path and thrust to the center. Balls slapped against the woman.

Harry built up an immense load with these deep and swift thrusts. The young man reached around and cupped Bayonetta's swinging breasts. A squeeze caused delightful moans spreading through the vixen. Harry sped up with another long and powerful thrust. Balls slapped against Bayonetta the second Harry worked into her again. A long thrust buried the thick cock inside her body.

Orgasms built up with both of the lovers. Harry cupped every inch of the delightful toned body laid out on the bed. Harry plunged into the depths of the tight pussy.

"Your pussy is so tight," Harry said. "I can't wait to cum inside it. I can't wait to fill up every inch of it with my seed."

"Don't wait then, do it!" Bayonetta cried.

An eruption of heat spread through Bayonetta's thighs and she spread said thighs to allow Harry to fill her to the hilt. Every thrust brought her closer to a passionate edge. The woman's heart raced a little bit the instant Harry rocked back against Bayonetta's dripping hot opening.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "I hope you're ready."

Bayonetta's walls tensed up around Harry. The vixen redefined the term ready. Those wet walls clenched around Harry and prepared to bring the young man to the edge of an orgasm.

"Yes, ready, born read," Bayonetta said. "Give me all of it, because there's more to come."

Harry smiled when the feeling spiked up through the balls of this horny lover. Bayonetta's pussy squeezed him hard. Those awesome vaginal muscles put the pressure on Harry's cock. One more thrust pushed Harry over the edge and a sticky climax into Bayonetta.

Bayonetta's entire body shook in pleasure. She opened up to accept the load of cum deposited inside. The long thrust buried the sticky seed inside.

Harry slid from Bayonetta with a content smile. He leaned back and Bayonetta found a position pressed against his chest. The woman's fingers stroked Harry until they prepared for the next round.

Which judging by the look in her eyes, would be rather soon.

* * *

 **The End.**


	34. Power of Love(Aphrodite)

**Power of Love(Aphrodite from Greek Mythology.)**

* * *

Harry Potter smiled when looking outside of an imperial palace over one of the most beautiful areas in the world. The light sky shined brightly on this night. The flowers looked perfect, the garden looked wonderful. All of the sights, the sounds, the smells of this place tickled the senses. Olympus filled with wonders and Harry could not wait to indulge in all of those grand wonders over the next couple of seconds.

A figure approached him. A pair of hands placed on Harry's waist. Harry turned his head around with a smile and indulged in one of the best looking wonders imaginable. The beautiful woman in front of him boasted of the perfect features which many women would kill for. Blonde hair which looked flawless and full volume framed a seductive looking face with vibrant violet eyes. A sexy face followed by an elegant neck. Her toga came down to expose a small amount of cleavage with round, full, and large breasts. The abundant amount of curves could be shown without an ounce of fat on her body. A sexy ass and a nice pair of long legs enhanced the view.

"So, are you enjoying the view?"

"Now more than ever," Harry said.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, smiled and cupped her hands in Harry's face. The two of them exchanged a brief kiss.

Harry spent a fair amount of time trying to see how much he could tap into the power of love. Albus Dumbledore, who had too many middle names and titles for his own good, claimed the power of love would be the method to take down Voldemort.

In Dumbledore's wildest dreams, Harry doubted very much the Headmaster would have thought Harry would have channeled the power of love in this way. Namely, by becoming the high priest of the Goddess of Love with all of the perks and benefits, including a significant enhancement of power and the ability to charm girls out of their panties.

The kiss caused bright lights to shine in Harry's head. The two of them backed forward.

"You defeated Voldemort and reduced his followers to next to nothing," Aphrodite said. "Wouldn't you say it's a cause for celebration, my love?

Aphrodite's soft fingers worked Harry's top open. She smiled the second the muscular and well-toned abs and chest revealed itself to her line of sight.

"You can't have enough of me, can you?" Harry asked.

"No," Aphrodite said with a smile. "Could you blame me?"

Harry could not blame her at all. Aphrodite guided Harry back to the light bed and removed those cumbersome pants of his. A nice large cock stuck out in the air. The goddess of love wrapped her hands around it and gave a nice kiss.

The feeling of Aphrodite's lips planted on his prick caused fire to spread through Harry's loins. He lifted those hips up to meet Aphrodite's lovely lips against the swelling point of his cock. She continued to plant kisses all over the head and took a little bit of his head into her mouth.

"So…good," Harry said.

Aphrodite sucked on this thick tool. The manhood struck the back of the goddess's throat. Harry placed a pair of hands down on the back of Aphrodite's head to allow the vision of beauty to continue her ways.

"Want to taste you now," Harry said.

Aphrodite smiled. She taught him how to use several techniques to bring a woman to her feet.

"Just enjoy the show, love," Aphrodite said.

The goddess's hips swayed a little bit. Harry followed the motions of her dance, cock throbbing all of the way. The silky material of the toga slipped down to reveal Aphrodite's large breasts. They stood perky and high and bounced to push against Harry's face. Aphrodite grinded up and down on Harry's crotch.

More hot skin revealed with Aphrodite showing a toned stomach. Harry could drool at the lovely sight presented in front of him. Wet pussy lips brushed against Harry's extended prick. A small strip of blonde hair added to the beauty and those legs came down.

Aphrodite smiled and leaned back on the bed. The legs of the goddess spread wide and pussy had been exposed for Harry's consumption. Those juices rolled down and Aphrodite touched her fingers to them. The goddess slipped the moist digits between a divine and juicy set of lips and sucked the cum down.

Harry paid tribute to another set of lips. A couple of kisses peppered Aphrodite's divine navel before going down between the goddess's legs. Harry's face disappeared between Aphrodite's thighs and tongue slipped inside the hot sheath.

"Mmm, you know how to please a woman."

Harry's tongue turned around in a corkscrew motion and lapped up the inner juices. A deeper push caused Aphrodite's hips to rock up. Harry went back and forth in a swiping motion.

The talented tongue pushed back and forth. Aphrodite breathed in to allow Harry's tongue to work some sinful magic on her hot slit. Harry rose to the occasion and drove a skilled tongue inside the horny goddess. The tongue rattled back and forth with a fast flurry.

"Right…right there, keep it up, right now!" Aphrodite yelled.

The divine woman ensured her lover's face did not stray. Those juices lapped up with Harry swirling the tongue back and forth and all around. An orgasm spread through Aphrodite's hot body with hips bucking up.

"Make me cum!" Aphrodite said. "I want to taste my cum all over your handsome face!"

Harry drove deeper tongue first into Aphrodite. Sparks flew through their bodies. The goddess of love ensured Harry lapped up every last bit of those juices. The divine juices spilled further into Harry's mouth with each swipe inside.

Aphrodite's entire body shook up and came all over Harry's face. Harry lapped up what spilled out of Aphrodite to incite several more orgasms.

The goddess of love collapsed back on the bed. Harry climbed on top of her in an instant and kissed the daylights out of the goddess.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Aphrodite's perfect body underneath him. A right hand gripped Harry's cock and guided it to its home.

Aphrodite held onto Harry and moaned the second Harry filled inside her. Harry rose up and pushed down into her. He pumped down into Aphrodite's dripping cunt in a rapid fire succession. The moment the momentum had been established, Aphrodite kicked back and enjoyed a hell of a ride.

The warm and wet paradise wrapped around Harry's cock sheathed and unsheathed him with a couple of huge pumps. Harry kicked up his momentum.

"Harder love, I'm ready," Aphrodite said. "I'm nice and wet for you."

The juices pumping out of Aphrodite's pussy allowed Harry to push deeper inside it. Their hips pressed down with an intense coupling between the two of them.

"Are you ready to cum?" Harry asked. "I bet you'll cum faster if I start playing with these juicy tits, won't you?"

"Nice and big, just like how you like them," Aphrodite said. "I bet you want to suck on them as well."

Harry pushed between Aphrodite's ample chest and sucked the ample sacks of flesh on them. The goddess pushed Harry's head into them.

"I'm going to cum with your big fat cock buried in my pussy, and your handsome face buried in my nice big tits!" Aphrodite yelled. "Here it comes….I hope you're ready….I know I'm ready!"

Aphrodite clenched down on Harry and squeezed hard. Harry rode out this orgasm and lead her all the way to another one. The goddess of love pressed on Harry's ass to encourage more deeper thrusting yet.

Harry got the message loud and clear.

"Oh, did you think it would be that easy to get my seed?" Harry asked.

"I would have…questioned my teaching, if it was."

Harry focused on bringing Aphrodite to another orgasm. Several deep breaths allowed him to increase a pace where this goddess screamed in pleasure.

Aphrodite saw stars the moment the orgasm flooded her body. Harry continued to hang on and push deeper into the woman. The sensation of all twelve inches stretching Aphrodite's body and flooding her belly increased the desire she had for him.

Orgasm after orgasm struck Aphrodite's body. The goddess of love thrashed about the bed and flexed those beautiful muscles around Harry's invading prick. The load inside him built up to a fever pitch.

"Give it to me, lover," Aphrodite said. A few light nibbles lined Harry's neck. "You know you want to give it to me. You know you want to give me all of your cum. That thick load inside your balls, it would go perfect inside my pussy."

Harry sped up with Aphrodite's walls stretching and then wrapping around him. The silky smooth walls caressed every inch of Harry's cock. The seed would be manipulated out of it one way or another. Harry pumped harder with those balls getting closer to expelling the load.

"You've finally got what you wanted," Harry said. "All of my seed, buried inside you. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Aphrodite responded with the sexiest moan in the world in Harry's ear. This brought Harry over the edge and beyond. Muscles tightened and expelled the seeds.

The goddess of love smiled in wicked triumph. The cum churned up from his balls and filled the insides of Aphrodite's body. The divine woman's body twitched and relaxed around him to milk the rest of the seed out until Harry rolled to a stop, spilling all of his cum inside Aphrodite's body.

The sensation of release hit Harry. His cock shuddered to a stop. Aphrodite smiled the second Harry pulled out and scooped some of the dripping cum from between her thighs.

"The best taste," Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite made Harry's cum taste like the thing which delighted his partner the most of all. The love goddess took advantage of this by sampling her lover's cum on a daily basis.

"Did you really think I would be satisfied with just one load inside me?" Aphrodite asked.

Harry rolled over onto the bed and Aphrodite mounted the top of Harry. The thick rod pushed against the waiting walls of the goddess.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite's soft breasts pressed down onto Harry's chest when she nipped her priest's neck a couple of times. Pussy grinded against cock back and forth until cock hardened enough.

"Why don't you ride me?" Harry asked.

"Good idea," Aphrodite said.

Pussy slipped over Harry's aching cock. The warmth of Aphrodite's perfect cunt spread around Harry's cock and the goddess of love bounced up and down.

Harry enjoyed the show of the perfect woman bouncing up and down on his rod. The sight caused Harry to swell further inside Aphrodite. Those curves covered in sweat made him ache even more inside the goddess. This body meant to be worshipped and Harry raised those hands up to touch pretty much every single delightful curve.

Aphrodite pushed up and down. Harry's hands resting on every fraction of her body caused the love goddess to tingle with excitement. The heat spreading through her loins increased Aphrodite's movements. She rose up and pushed down onto Harry and rode him for everything she had.

"Good, good, it's what I want," Aphrodite said. "Give it to me….squeeze my breasts."

Harry's hands rested on Aphrodite's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Her loins closed around Harry's prick the second he pushed up into her.

"Faster, ride me faster."

Aphrodite rose up and drove her love box down on the sorcerer's staff. The meat buried into Aphrodite's body and brushed against her divine womb. One day, Aphrodite may open it up to have his divine children. Their daughters would be beautiful.

' _Maybe today,'_ Aphrodite thought.

Harry's hands reached around to squeeze Aphrodite's ass. The tension in her pussy accelerated and squeezed down on Harry's massive rod. It almost slid out from the immense lubrication for Aphrodite steadied herself.

Aphrodite balanced on Harry's thick cock. She pushed all the way down on Harry's throbbing cock with a few long pumps down into her pussy.

"Cum for me," Harry said.

Harry's hands moved over and gripped Aphrodite's juicy tits with a nice little squeeze. She closed her eyes and brought the hot point of her pussy lips down onto Harry's throbbing cock.

The sensation of Aphrodite's pussy working down onto Harry's pole prompted him to push up into her. He bucked up into her pussy. The friction became glorious and Aphrodite leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips.

The moment the love goddess retracted from him, Harry grabbed clenched her breasts. A nice sensation spread through the juicy orbs in Harry's hands.

"So soft, so lovely," Harry said.

Aphrodite rocked back with a series of sensational moans. Harry kept working those breasts with every single touch. She could feel the juices flowing and the lubrication continued.

"You make me cum so hard, look I'm cumming again."

Tight vaginal muscles squeezed Harry's prick hard. His balls throbbed the second Aphrodite clutched and released him. The cum did not spill out into her, although it came close. He took in deep breath with another soft squeeze which caused pleasure to spread through his body.

Aphrodite clenched and released all twelve inches of Harry's cock. The blonde bucked up and down on Harry. Her entire body shuddered with an orgasm and Harry's able hands all over her divine body made things go even more intense.

"Look out how wet you are," Harry said.

"Better for you to slide into me."

Aphrodite pumped all twelve inches of Harry's cock inside her tight body. The slick walls pumped deep into her walls with a solid pump. The busty babe's walls clenched around him and released him.

Harry grew so close to releasing his seed into Aphrodite's tight body. The sexy body bounced up and down onto Harry's hips. All twelve inches shoved into her.

"I can feel it," Aphrodite said. "Oh, you're close….but you can reload quickly, stud, so just let it go."

Aphrodite's cunt muscles squeezed around Harry and tried to work him into submission. He lifted up to explore every inch of her frame.

Harry groaned from the sizzling sensations of Aphrodite's body. Every inch of her hot flesh burned up Harry's body. The hot cum churned up through Harry's balls and bubbled to the surface.

Aphrodite admired Harry for his stamina. It made her hot and make her want to cum again. Which the goddess of love did, pumping those juices down Harry's probing pole. She slammed down hard cunt first onto Harry one more time.

"Cum for me, I know you want to," Aphrodite said. "Give me your gift…..and I'll give you even more."

Aphrodite's slick juices coating Harry's cock prompted his hips to jerk up. The tightening of Harry's balls signaled the beginning of an orgasm. The soft body pressing against him, licking him, kissing him, fucking him, made Harry push a bit over the edge.

The love goddess smiled when Harry's cock buried deep into her and shot a load into the goddess of love. Her tight cavern squeezed Harry and took a full load of cum into her womb. Aphrodite grinded down onto him.

The hot heaven Harry experienced resulted in an excessive amount of cum spilling into Aphrodite. Her body made Harry to twitch and inject the load. Each pump milked Harry's balls in a never ending stream of endless ejaculation.

"Mmm…keep going…keep cumming," Aphrodite said. She gave Harry full access to her breasts.

Harry's volume of cum sparked another set of spectacular orgasm in the body of the love goddess. The endless stream of cum continued to shoot into Aphrodite.

Many pumps and many orgasms from the love goddess later, both sighed with a content sigh. Aphrodite rolled over, pussy overstuffed with Harry's load. The love goddess smiled.

"Good," Aphrodite said. "The rituals have spiked your levels and the ability to produce even more."

Aphrodite's soft hand found Harry's cock and balls with a nice squeeze. Harry groaned. Her hand had been replaced by those round tits. Aphrodite pumped Harry a few times and his cock strengthened to full length in no time.

"You just want it all," Harry said.

"Yes," Aphrodite said turning around on her hands and knees and wiggling her ass. "Don't you want to fuck me even more, Harry?"

Harry shoved into Aphrodite without too much prompting. The thrusts bucked forward into Aphrodite and worked her another huge set of orgasms.

Aphrodite smiled. If Harry had limits, they had not found them yet. She was willing to dedicate time to test them though….for science, naturally.

* * *

 **The End.**


	35. Paying Up(Hawkgirl)

**Paying Up(Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl from Justice League Unlimited).**

* * *

Shayera stepped into the bar. The crowd around her looked to be the rough and tumble type who looked for a fight at the drop of a hat. They were her type of people. The redhead beauty walked inside would not look out of place in a biker rally. A leather jacket stretched over her body, with her wings clipped back. It took a lot of effort to conceal them in public. Thankfully though these days they lived in a word of technological achievement and wonder. The white shirt she wore stretched up so one could view her toned midriff as needed. Leather pants looked painted on to the winged warrior.

The woman craned her neck and saw a young man off to the side of the bar. The same young man she had been meeting up for during the last couple of months. The man's green eyes dazzled Shayera a mile away and he had the type of easy going smile which even tempered the warrior spirit of this particular woman. Shayera closed the distance between the two of them.

"Right on schedule," the young man said with a smile.

"Just like I've been every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday for the past month, "Shayera said. "How are you tonight, Harry?"

"About as good as I normally am every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday," Harry said with a smile. "How about you?"

"The same," Shayera said. "So the usual?"

"Yes, the usual," Harry said. "How about we make this more interesting than money this time?"

Shayera readied herself for a nice game of pool for their usual monetary bet. The redhead turned towards Harry and smiled. The warrior spirit within Shayera excited her and made the Thangarian curious enough to ask him.

"What do you mean more interesting?" Shayera asked.

The smile on her face told Harry she was game for anything. Harry leaned closer towards her. The two of them locked eyes with each other.

"The loser does whatever the winner wants?" Harry asked.

"Anything?" Shayera asked.

"Yes, anything," Harry said. "If you want me to pay your bar tab, then by all means, I'll do so."

Shayera looked towards this handsome young man and tried to figure out the game. No one was this confident unless they had some kind of trick up their sleeve. Not that he was wearing sleeves, as Shayera caught a brief glimpse of the man's sleeveless shirt and smiled.

"Color me intrigued," Shayera said. "And those are dangerous words you know….give I've been known to rack up quite a bar tab on a slow night."

Harry smiled in response. The two intense warriors took a couple of seconds to engage in their own thoughts with each other. Harry pushed forward with one more statement.

"So, are you in, or are you out?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm in," Shayera said.

The gauntlet tossed down and the two of them prepared to go so. Shayera invited Harry to go first and she mentally thanked herself he did not say lady's first. Given the number of fights Shayera got into at this very bar, it had been established already how she was anything other than a lady. The winged warrior lined up the shot and made it. The sound of pool balls clicking together echoed.

"Not too bad," Harry said. "Now it's my turn."

Harry's shot was decent, although not spectacular. Shayera watched him move in those tight pants which threw her off of the game. The redhead vixen paused a couple seconds to collect those thoughts. Harry stepped back and allowed Shayera to take the next shot.

"You better step up your game if you're going to win," Shayera said.

She bent over the table to get a better shot. The thoughts of those tight leather pants which left absolutely nothing to the imagination flooded Shayera's mind and the balls cracked on the edge of the table. The woman stepped back and breathed heavily.

"Sure you aren't getting a bit sloppy?" Harry teased her.

"No, I'm not sloppy," Shayera said. "Why don't you try it?"

Shayera would be the last person to admit something distracted her. Every time they had been meeting here and the last couple of times, Shayera had some very pleasant dreams. Normally bashing some skulls with her mace caused the sexual frustration to fade away. This time though, Shayera thought these frustrations would be hit back at the different way.

Harry lulled Shayera into a false sense of security and now he managed to spank her, in the figurative sense. Maybe literal later.

' _Damn it, focus,'_ Shayera thought.

"I think you're about ready to lose," Harry said. "Or maybe not….after all, if I get what I want, then maybe you can finally get what you want…what you've been depriving yourself for months."

Shayera missed and lost one more time. The redhead woman turned around for a second and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. For a moment, Shayera tried to make excuses about why this would have happened.

"Instinct can rule over logic any time," Harry said. The warrior's body reacted to Harry's body brushing down her toned abs. "Trust me, I know."

Shayera's mind clouded over in a numbing amount of lust. Harry's fingers brushed over the dripping slit and closed in closer towards the dripping arousal. Harry's hand buried deep between Shayera's thighs and two fingers worked against her.

"Is it true your species are as passionate lovers as they are fierce fighters?" Harry asked.

Harry's two fingers inserted into Shayera and a third finger slipped inside a fraction of a second later. All three fingers pumped into Shayera's pussy.

"Yes, yes, oh god yes!" Shayera yelled. "Great….mmm…YES!"

Harry brought Shayera to an orgasm without getting her out of those tight leather pants. His fingers jammed in tight which added even more to the erotic appeal. He removed said fingers from Shayera's oozing cunt and smiled.

"You need to be fucked," Harry said.

Shayera's pants pealed from her body and panties had been removed next. Harry bent Shayera over the pool table. A curtain fluttered over, both preventing anyone from seeing what was going on. At the same time, the curtain made it like anyone could pop in and take a look at them at this time. The thought of which caused fluids to spill between Shayera's legs. These fluids collected on Harry's fingers as he stroked Shayera's dripping cunt.

"Harry!" Shayera yelled. "Harry!"

Harry smiled and ripped off her shirt, revealing Shayera's round, full, breasts. A squeeze told Harry how firm they want.

"How would you like to be fucked?" Harry asked.

"Hard," Shayera said.

Harry smiled. This really worked out well. He freed his throbbing cock and lined it up against Shayera. Harry rested his hands on Shayera's bare lower back with balance. His meat missile sought the dripping hot heat with a long thrust into her.

"Mmm, yes!" Shayera yelled. "Hit me with everything you have, right there….inside me!"

The heat pumping around this tight pussy made Harry rock back into Shayera. Her walls closed around Harry and milked him when going inside her. Harry cupped Shayera's ass and gave it a firm squeeze before pumping inside her deep and fast.

"You're getting everything you could have ever dreamed of, don't you?" Harry asked. "You're going to cum, cum all over my hard cock. Cum like you always do in your dreams, Shayera."

Shayera's muscles tightened and released all over Harry's cock. He did not slow down which Shayera expressed her gratitude. She wrecked the table when Harry took up speed.

Harry indulged himself in the thrusts of the woman. Shayera's moans grew harder.

"Give me the good hard fucking I've always needed!" Shayera yelled. "Wreck my tight pussy….make me cum again!"

Harry shot his hands all over Shayera's body. Each time Harry's hands cupped Shayera's hot body, another blast of juices coated his cock. This allowed Harry a full access of this tight and hot body. Balls started to push back against Shayera's dripping hot thighs.

Another stiff plow caused jolts of energy to fire through Shayera's body. These thick balls dribbled against her. Shayera guessed how much cum they filled with and how much he could push into her. The thought made Shayera's pussy twitch and clench around him.

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said. "But, first I think you need to cum again."

Harry guided Shayera to the most potent orgasm yet. This only increased Harry thrusting. The sorcerer's own climax raged nearer. Harry worked his hands underneath Shayera's breasts and clenched them. A tweak of her nipples resulted in Shayera's liquids pooling deep down.

"Go ahead, cum," Shayera said. "I need your cum….I want your cum…..PLEASE CUM!"

Harry could not say no. His balls clenched and started to fire into Shayera's body. The seed splashed into the waiting womb of the warrior woman.

Each hot splash of cum coated Shayera's inside ,with the warrior clenching Harry and releasing him. Each hard thrust penetrated Shayera's body with Harry finishing inside her.

The moment Harry pulled from Shayera, she turned around and showed Harry her dripping pussy. The warrior reached around and kissed Harry with a full tongue kiss. The jacket slid off and Shayera's wings unclipped.

"I hope you're not done paying up," Shayera said, stroking Harry's cock with her hands.

"Do I look done?" Harry asked.

Harry's cock re-grew despite injecting a heavy load into Shayera's body a second ago. The redhead woman looked towards the window and Harry smiled.

"Lead the way."

Shayera grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the window. The two naked lovers sailed into the sky and moved high. Shayera pulled Harry close by. The two balanced high above the air as Shayera prepared to join the mile high club without use of an airplane.

The juicy box slid down onto Harry's pull when in mid air. Soft wings and toned legs wrapped around Harry's body. Breasts pushed deep into Harry's face. Harry grabbed one of Shayera's breasts and gave it a light squeeze. The moan entered Harry's ear.

The two generated a breeze with some not so gentle rocking in the air. Those who did not know would think there was a hell of a wind storm brewing tonight.

Shayera ached back in mid-air. Harry slid almost all the way out and then plunged all the way back in. he repeated this action a number of times. Shayera dug her nails into Harry's shoulder.

Harry pushed deep down into Shayera. Those balls pushed against Shayera with a long thrust into her. The redhead's breathing escalated.

"Now, this is an orgasm," Harry said. "I can really feel it, you've dreamed about this, haven't you?"

Shayera nodded in response. Harry clenched two hands full of juicy ass and pumped Shayera down onto him. Their organs slid together and connected with each other. Harry pushed deeper into Shayera each step of the way.

"Harry, you're…."

Harry could tell how much she wanted this by how hard Shayera clenched when he entered. A long and fast thrust rocked the woman in mid-air. Shayera held onto the back of Harry's head and enjoyed the point of this thick cock buried deep between her legs.

Shayera never thought this would end. Her muscles clenched together with Harry and the two of them descended to the earth. She moistened at the thought of being slammed into the ground with a deep thrust.

Harry pulled back a second later and attacked Shayera's breasts. The hawk warrior's fingers dug into the back of Harry's head. Harry buried himself into her with another thrust.

"Soon," Harry said. "Just enjoy the ride."

Shayera clenched hard around Harry. She milked every thrust and they rose even higher than before Harry started this descent. Harry's fingers massaged every inch of her frame. More passionate moans hit the back of Harry's ear with some thrusts deep into Shayera's cunt.

They descended once again and again, Shayera's body tensed up. Her wings retracted and then a moment later, Harry pulled Shayera back up.

"You're….way too much," Shayera said. Her nails dug into Harry's shoulder with a deep breath.

Harry smiled and pumped into Shayera a little bit more. They swayed back and forth in the middle of the air, above the sky. Harry rose all the way up out of her and pushed deep into her.

Shayera thought she would lose it one more time. The fact she soared high above the sky and got fucked hard gave these feelings of liberation. She hung onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled, experiencing the peak spreading through Shayera's loins. He pushed inside her pussy ,sliding in and out with a series of rapid fire thrusts into her body. Shayera returned fire to match Harry's strokes and bring him hot into her body.

"We're getting close."

Shayera's nails dug into the side of Harry's neck and she squirmed underneath him. Harry descended them both to the ground, towards a field a little bit away from them. This time, the two of them struck the field with Harry planting Shayera into the ground and planting his cock inside her deep and wet insides.

"YES!"

Shayera's wet vice clenched around Harry. She held onto the back of Harry's neck and brought his groin against hers. The two of them rocked back and forth against each other.

The feeling of those wings, those legs, wrapped around Harry's body made him want to push into Shayera even further. The redhead winged warrior's hips bucked up and took all of Harry's long cock.

"Are you done yet?" Shayera yelled.

"What's the rush?"

Harry leaned down and nibbled the side of his lover's neck. The gorgeous redhead continued to sway her hips back and forth underneath Harry's pushing thrusts. The young man fired a series of rapid thrusts into Shayera. She hung onto Harry, pushing those nails into his back and moaned deep and hard into Harry's ear. Harry rocked down and in hard against Shayera with one more plunge.

Shayera did not think there was any rush. The pleasure coursing through her loins made Shayera's walls clench around the probing prick. Those throbbing balls pushed against him.

"No….I want it, though," Shayera said. "I want your big load."

The two of them ascended off of the ground. The air spreading between the two of them resulted in Harry's rapid fire pummeling into her. Shayera had been brought to another orgasm which resulted in her sultry moans in Harry's ear.

Harry pushed deep into Shayera and buried his thick cock inside her tight sheath. The wet walls clenched around Harry and then released him with a few more hot pumps. He knew the end reached with each trust. Harry rocked down into Shayera with a thrust. Those thick balls swelled up.

"Good things come inside those who want it bad," Harry said.

Shayera tensed up around Harry. Stars exploded in the back of the warrior's eyes when the peak hit again. Harry pushed into her with a long and powerful thrust. Two more thrusts brought Shayera to the edge and then Harry followed with an edge of his own.

The thick cum churned all the way up the base of Harry's cock and fired inside her. Shayera hung on when the lovers exchanged their body fluids.

Harry grunted when burying this cum inside her. The seed sprayed into Shayera and coated her walls. The two of them descended to the ground and landed on the edge of a balcony on the outside of the city.

The moment Harry pulled himself from Shayera, she slumped against the wall. A sweaty flood splashed from the redhead's face and resulted in her breathing in response.

"So, we both got what we wanted, didn't we?" Harry asked.

"Who says we're done?" Shayera asked. "Let's go for something more conventional when I catch my breath."

Harry thought this was a change from her usual tactics.

"The only problem is someone is going to find my clothes in the bar and….." Shayera said. She stepped a moment later and saw her crumpled clothes piled a chair the moment the two entered her apartment.

"You were saying?"

Shayera responded with a heated kiss and pushed Harry back onto the bed. The redhead impaled down cunt first onto Harry and rode him into the bed. Months of pent up lust spread through both lovers.

* * *

 **The End.**


	36. Team Spirit(AliciaKatieAngelina)

**Team Spirit(Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell from Harry Potter.)**

* * *

Harry's interest piqued from a message which he had been sent by his new Gryffindor Team Captain, Angelina Johnson. He raised his hand and knocked on the door three times. Harry waited for the door to open.

Angelina opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello Harry," Angelina said with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you can join us today."

"Well, with such an invitation, how could I say no?" Harry asked.

Angelina responded with a dry chuckle and escorted Harry into the room. Harry got a good look at her body and he never hated Hogwarts robes even more. She wore a white tank top with the material on it expanding and showing the outlands of her round breasts. The tank top rode up to show a healthy amount of dark flesh and the short shorts she wore stretched over to show her long and toned legs.

"No, I think you'll be very glad to come here," Angelina said with a smile, looking over Harry. "Katie, Alicia, our guest is here."

Alicia stepped into the room and she dressed in a robe, not a Hogwarts robe, but a bathrobe. Harry viewed the front of the robe where it flipped open to reveal Alicia's large breasts and toned body. The bottom of it flipped open to reveal a hint of her firm thighs.

Katie stepped in, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail which allowed Harry to see her gorgeous face and moved done towards an elegant neck. She dressed in a blouse which looked about a size or two too small. It robe up to show Katie's flat stomach, and her hips curved in the most elegant way. Harry caught sight of all of their bodies.

"Well, Harry, we're all glad to see you can make it," Katie said.

"So, what's the deal?" Harry asked. "What did you girls want?"

"Well," Alicia said, twirling a long of dark hair. "We want you."

Harry had dreams which started like this, and he almost had to pinch himself. Katie smiled and walked over towards Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull her in closer. She pinched him on the ass which caused him to jump.

"What?" Katie asked. "You wanted to pinch yourself to see if you were dreaming, and I did it for you."

"Maybe you should do it one more time to make sure he realizes this is for real," Alicia said.

Katie smiled and pinched Harry one more time. Harry reached around behind her and responded by grabbing a handful of her ass which caused her to gasp and moan.

"Turnabout is fairplay, Ms. Bell," Harry said in a breathy tone of voice.

"So it is," Katie said, licking her lips with hunger dancing in her eyes. "Anyway, we made a pact a long time ago, and that is, if we found a man worthy enough for any of us, we'd share him."

"The moment we saw you, we knew you could be the one," Angelina said with a smile on her face. She leaned out and took Katie's place next to her. "Plus, you've been having a very rough year."

"Which is understandable, given the fact the Ministry dressed a toad in pink, and decided to make her a teacher," Alicia said.

Harry's lips curled into a smile in response. Angelina was stripping Harry of his robes and revealing his undershirt and his pants. She ran her hands down his body.

"It's my duty as captain to make sure you're….getting all the stress relief you need," Angelina said. "And a powerful wizard like yourself needs a lot of stress relief. It's just standard biology and standard common sense as well."

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Angelina's hands all over her body. Alicia slipped herself behind Harry and wrapped her arms around Harry. The sensation of Alicia's soft and large breasts pressed against his body made him feel really good.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said.

He reached up and grabbed Angelina's face, cupping it. He could feel the softness of her flesh and he leaned in to give her a powerful kiss.

Angelina enjoyed the sensation of his lips pressed upon hers, taking her. His tongue worked deep inside her mouth and mapped on the insides.

Alicia worked her hands up Harry's body and started to unbutton the shirt buttons. Her fingers dragged up his toned body, feeling the toned part of it.

Katie stepped forward and leaned to meet Alicia with a kiss over Harry's shoulder. The third of the Gryffindor chasers stroked Harry's abs and worked her way down his body.

"I think we're going to enjoy this," Katie said, slipping her hand down Harry's trousers and finding his erect cock.

Angelina shifted off to the side and kissed the side of Harry's neck and Alicia found her way to Harry's other side. Both of the Chasers lathered Harry's face, neck, and chest with kisses, while Katie made her way kissing Harry's toned abs.

Harry's hands found Angelina and Alicia's bodies, feeling them up. The older girls appreciated the sensations the sorcerer gave to them. Harry worked his right hand down the front of Alicia's panties and found her pussy.

"Yes, Harry, please!" Alicia breathed.

Harry's fingers pushed deep inside Alicia's pussy. He stroked his index finger inside her body and started to manipulate her core.

"You're so hot, and wet as well," Harry said. "You've dreamed about this for a long time."

"Yes, we've dreamed about riding your broom for a very long time," Angelina said. "My pussy wants some attention as well, give me the same you are Alicia."

Harry smiled and pulled down Angelina's shorts and revealed she wore no panties. Her pussy lips dripped hot and Harry ran his fingers against the edge of it.

"Mmm, this is a big broom!" Katie yelled.

Katie pulled out Harry's cock completely, making sure it was erect. The feisty blonde swirled her tongue around Harry's manhood, pumping it around her. Katie leaned forward and pushed her juicy lips around the head of his cock.

"Damn, Katie," Harry said. "You have the perfect lips for sucking cock."

Katie grinned, and she pushed this cock into her mouth. The goddess pushed his entire cock down into her throat, giving Harry a few hard sucks. She pushed out of him and licked him, suckling on the head, before deep throating him one more time. She did it a few more times in succession.

Harry pumped into the juicy pussies of Angelina and Alicia. He leaned over to one side when Alicia pulled open her robe and revealed her breasts to him. Her round orbs stuck out with erect nipples. Harry buried his face between her tits and started to suckle on them.

"SUCK MY FUCKING TITS!" Alicia yelled, looping her fingers around Harry's messy hair.

Katie suckled on Harry's cock and brought herself all the way down. Her nose hit Harry's pelvic bone. Katie flexed her throat muscles around Harry's throbbing cock before pulling all the way back and drove herself down throat first. A sensual moan came from her throat.

"Damn, I want some of that," Angelina said.

Katie spent a few more minutes sucking Harry's cock and pulled away from it. Angelina took her place down onto Harry's knee.

Harry moaned hotly into Alicia's breasts when Angelina's hot mouth wrapped around his tool. Her entire mouth enveloped him all the way around. Her hands groped his thick balls and stroked them while bobbing up and down on her.

"Oh, I feel left out," Alicia said, breathing. "But not too much."

Harry stroked her pussy, sucked her tits, and she could not wait to have him inside her. Alicia's entire body shivered with Harry playing with her all the way.

Angelina drew her sucks out long and hard. A pleasurable moan came through her body. She could feel Katie's fingers down between her thighs.

"You've always had a juicy pussy, Angie," Katie said, stroking Angelina's pussy lips. "And it's so wet, knowing Harry's nice and big cock is going through it.

Harry rested a hand on the back her head and pumped into her. His balls grew heavier with their cum. He held back though, knowing Alicia wanted a turn in sucking on his cock.

"Mmm, it's my turn," Alicia said, giving Angelina a not so subtle nudge to get out of the way.

Alicia dropped down to her knees before Harry and removed her robe to reveal her naked body for Harry. She had the perfect hourglass figure, all of the girls were well toned and fit as well. Hogwarts robes did all of them a great disserve, as magical charms downplayed their natural talents.

"I bet you'd like to fuck these, wouldn't you?" Alicia asked, cupping her breasts.

Harry responded by grabbing her breasts and slipping his cock between the giant breasts. He pumped inside them.

"Damn, I love your breasts!" Harry said. "They feel so good!"

"Your cock feels so good between them," Alicia said, leaning down and licking the head of it. "Good, fuck them, fuck my bit titties!"

Katie decided to pass the time by diving between Angelina's thighs and started to eat her pussy out.

"Yes, oh, Katie, I love your tongue!" Angelina yelled. "Put it inside me, lick my pussy out!"

Harry fucked Alicia's breasts even harder because of erotic action. Katie slurped Angelina's pussy loud and sensually which prompted Harry to fuck those large breasts even faster. His balls started to load up and get ready.

"I'm almost there," Harry said.

"Give me your cum, put it all over my face, and my titties," Alicia said, grinding her breasts up and down on Harry's tool.

His balls sized up with Harry pumped them up between them. The huge tracts of land squeezed him and Harry launched one more thrust up in the air.

The shower of cum splattered all over Alicia's face and breasts. She moaned when jerking his cock up and down between her breasts. The dark haired Chaser started to rock her breasts all the way down on his cock.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Alicia said, catching Harry's cum on her tongue like falling snowflakes.

She pulled away from Harry and Katie found herself behind Alicia. The blonde spun the brunette around and stuck her tongue down Alicia's throat. She caught some of the cum.

"Mmmm!" Alicia breathed.

Angelina stood up and grabbed Alicia's large breast. She squeezed it and licked the seed off of Alicia's tit. Alicia responded by moving her hand up, and squeezing Angelina's ass before moving around and cupping Angelina's chocolate orbs. She gave it another squeeze.

Katie pulled away from Alicia and noticed Harry laying back on the bed. Was it there a moment ago? Katie couldn't tell, but she was not complaining. Especially since any attempt to bring logic into her mind was distracted by Harry's large cock.

Harry reached in and pulled Katie into him. Katie's body pressed against his and Harry's hands grabbed every inch of her body.

"I want a piece of this," Katie said. "You don't want to know how much I want to beat them to being the first to ride your mighty broom."

"Talk is cheap," Harry said.

Katie smiled and shoved her breasts into Harry's face. Harry attacked them with vigor and then rolled her over onto the bed. Harry lavished her body with kisses.

Every inch of Katie's hot body tempted Harry. She was toned and athletic, and by the looks of things, quite flexible. Her leg bent off to the side and she spread wide.

"My pussy is hungry," Katie said, lifting her hips up and touching the juicy lips to Harry's cock.

"Well, it would be a shame if we left it neglected," Harry said. "You're so hot, Katie, all three of you, I've always wanted to fuck you."

"Never thought it would be at once, did you?" Katie asked, biting down on her lip. "Go ahead, big boy, I can take your cock."

Harry smiled at her and rammed his cock into her sheath. Her pussy stretched and tightened around Harry.

Katie gasped when Harry filled her. She moaned which caused Alicia and Angelina to look up from their entanglement.

"Finally, I beat both of you bitches!" Katie cheered. "How do you like that?"

Angelina shook her head. Katie's moans filled the air when Harry spiked his cock inside her. He rode Katie into the bed.

"You might have gotten there first, but you won't be standing last," Angelina said.

Katie wrapped her legs around Harry along with her arms, grabbing his ass. Harry lifted up and drove down into her pussy. Katie's snug pussy wrapped around him and milked his thrusts with each push of his cock.

"Mmm, yeah, I love this, I love this big cock!" Katie yelled. "Make me cum all over your big cock, big boy!"

Harry smiled and cupped Katie's breasts. She breathed heavily when Harry played with her nipples. Harry continued to toy with every single bit of her hot flesh, making Katie moan the longer Harry drove his thick cock into her waiting and willing pussy.

"Stuff me so full of your big fucking cock!" Katie yelled. She flexed her muscles around him.

"You can't get enough of me!" Harry yelled. "You enjoy me pounding your pussy into a fine jelly, don't you?"

"Yes, baby, I do, fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Angelina and Alicia finger-fucked each other to Harry riding Katie into the bed. The bitch deserved to be stuffed with a large cock. His balls slapped against Katie's thighs, with Katie wrapping her hand around Harry's bicep.

"I'm going to give you a big load," Harry said. "But not before you cum for me."

Katie's inner walls twitched around Harry and milked his thick and throbbing cock. Harry pushed into her depths riding her to one of the most spectacular orgasms possible. Her hips twitched around Harry, pushing all the way up against him.

"Yes, I'm cumming so hard!" Katie yelled, hanging onto Harry's shoulder. Harry plowed her body with a series of rapid thrusts into her. "Cum with me Harry, cum with me so hard."

Harry grunted when he pushed into Katie's wet pussy. She clamped down onto Harry, tensing around him. He pushed into her and his balls gave way.

Katie screamed, scratching up Harry's back. The healing properties of his body worked well with Katie scratching up Harry's back when he pounded her. She had been reduced to something moaning and primal. Harry pushed into her, emptying his heavy balls into her body.

Each burst of cum inflamed Katie's pussy. Katie held onto him and pushed him inside her. He emptied his thick balls into her pussy.

The moment Harry finished emptying his load inside Katie, he turned his head to the side. He turned around in time to see Angelina and Alicia finishing a game of rock paper scissors.

Angelina jumped in Katie's pussy, causing him to gasp. Alicia jumped on top of Harry, pressing her D-Cup breasts against his chest. Harry smiled when Alicia pushed her dripping slit against him.

"I hope there's more in the tank," Alicia said. "Although I'm sure these balls can fill up pretty fast."

Alicia brushed her fingertips against the bottom of Harry's balls and guided his throbbing cock inside her pussy. She brought her hot hips down onto his throbbing cock and ensured he entered her completely and fully. Alicia moaned when coming all the way down on the point of Harry's cock, driving him into her depths.

"Yes," Alicia said, biting down on her lips. "This is such a perfect fucking fit."

"I'm glad you approve," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, I do stud, I really do," Alicia said. She bent down with a smile. "I'm wet and ready to ride."

Alicia brought her hot hips down onto him and rode him like she would any broomstick. Alicia bounced up and down on Harry's prick, driving it into her. She could feel his cock going deep inside her. His powerful cock pulsed and touched her womb. This action trickled juices down onto Harry's cock.

Harry enjoyed her powerful pussy muscles flex against them. She had such wonderful thighs as well, from riding all of those broomsticks. She bounced up and down onto Harry.

"The best thing I've ever rode," Alicia said, running her hands down on Harry's chest and then leaning down. She grinded herself down onto his cock and pushed her hard nipples down on Harry's muscular chest. "Trust me."

"I do," Harry groaned.

Harry cupped Alicia's breasts and gave them a few firm squeezes. She brought her love box down onto his throbbing tool and rode him all the way.

Angelina lapped up the juices tricking down from Katie's thighs. She sucked Harry's gift out of her teammate. The taste between the two of them made her hungry for more. Angelina reached between her legs and toyed with her clit while she kept eating Katie out.

"Angie, Angie, Jesus Christ!"

Katie's hips jumped and splashed more of her juices on Angelina's face. Angelina continued to eat her out.

Alicia bounced her hot body up and down on Harry's cock. His hands squeezed and manipulated the flesh of her breasts. Harry's hands sent magical flares throughout her body, when she kept bouncing and rising all the way up higher.

Harry gasped when her wet box wrapped around him. Alicia panted when coming hard against him.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry said. "Go ahead, cum for me, keep cumming….keep cumming until you barely can breath."

Alicia's pussy contorted around him. Harry's hands swirled over her body at the speed of light. The flash of Harry's hands playing with her flesh, cupping it, made Alicia all hot and bothered. She came all the way down on his tool and drove it inside her.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of this tight pussy. His balls filled back up.

"Looks like you're going to get the big load you wanted, Alicia," Harry said. He twisted her nipples and leaned up to bite down on them. "You get off on that, don't you?"

"Mmm, yes I do," Alicia said. "Please, give me your cum, Harry."

Alicia bounced up and down on Harry's hips. She took her pussy around Harry's cock and milked him in tune with him. Their hips joined together with an orgasm.

Harry pushed the contents of his balls deep into Alicia's smoldering and dripping depths. He injected her with a steady and never ending stream of cum, splashing into her body. Harry launched the content of his balls inside her.

Alicia bounced higher and higher, milking Harry's balls all the way. The contents of the cum filled her.

She pulled Harry's cock out of her, almost collapsing. Alicia leaned down and gave Harry a parting kiss on the head of his cock, causing it to twitch.

"Oooh, Harry," Angelina said, swaying her ass to the side. "You know you want this."

Harry did know what he wanted. Angelina's wet pussy spread towards her. Harry walked over and pressed himself against Angelina.

"Hope those two bitches didn't drain you too much," Angelina said.

"You'll find it won't be so easy to drain me," Harry said. He teased Angelina's curves, running his hands all over her beautiful chocolate body.

Angelina gasped when Harry's hands ran all over her body. He tweaked her nipples, ran his fingers over her toned stomach, and went behind Angelina's body, before cupping her ass. He pulled back and slapped Angelina's ass.

"Harry, stop teasing me," Angelina said. "Put your cock inside me."

"It will mean a lot more when I do, if you want it badly," Harry said. "I want you dripping for it."

Angelina tried to protest dripped hard for him already. Harry's fingers quested between Angelina's thighs and started to rub in circles around it. She gasped the moment Harry started to penetrate her. He pulled away from her a moment later.

"Oh, I'm dripping, baby," Angelina said. "Put your cock inside me and ride me all night long."

Harry put his swollen head in between Angelina's dark thighs and shifted against her. His cock pushed between Angelina's hot thighs and penetrated her.

Angelina gasped the moment Harry's throbbing cock entered her. It slid in between her body. Harry rose all the way up where only the head of his cock was out of her. He plowed even further into her before.

"You really are dripping," Harry said. "So easy to slide inside you….so easy to fuck your pussy."

Angelina closed her eyes and became enraptured with his thrusting cock. He drove himself into her, riding Angelina' from behind.

Harry shifted himself over to the side. Katie sat down on Alicia's face, and leaned down to eat her pussy. Both of the girls slurped each other out.

"That's so fucking hot, isn't it," Angelina said. "Fuck me, take your big fuck stick and drive it into my nasty pussy. Make me cum so fucking hard, baby!"

Harry bucked his hips hard and fast in between Angelina's thighs. He rode her wet pussy and did so hard. A couple of thrusts buried into her body. His throbbing balls filled up with their cum and threatened to expel all of his seed into Angelina's tight and willing body.

"I'm getting closer," Harry said. He pumped faster into her. "I'm getting so close, I'm almost there. You're not slowing down, are you?"

"Not at all," Angelina said.

Harry slapped her ass and pounded her pussy even harder. His hips turned into a blur when driving himself further and further into her. Her tight and toned body squeezed him and intended to bring yet another load out of her.

Angelina gripped onto the bedsheets, biting down on her lips. She could not believe what was happening. It excited her just a little bit. Harry burying his cock into her so deep and so hard from behind. Her pussy flared up, squeezing around Harry and pumping his thick rod deep inside her.

She came first and then repeatedly. The rapid fire and constant thrusts inside Angelina's tight cunt made her moan. Harry pushed himself into her depths, allowing his balls to fill up when he filled her with his hard and throbbing cock.

"Here it comes," Harry said.

Harry caught Angelina's swinging breasts in his hand. More moans came from her when Harry pushed into her. Her skin covered with sweat with a series of long thrusts. Harry rode into her with constant plunges and thrusts. His balls sized up with a swell of cum. Harry pushed forward almost all of the way.

Angelina's body racked with orgasm after orgasm. Harry filled and emptied her. The wet pussy licking over to the side made her tense up.

His hands explored every inch of Angelina's hot body. The pussy of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain twitched when it had been filled and emptied by her Star Seeker.

"I'm going to have the biggest load for my Captain," Harry said, squeezing her ass when thrusting into her from behind.

"As it should be," Angelina said. "Give me your seed, plant it in my nice, tight, pussy."

Harry plowed the athletic girl from behind, riding her almost all the way into the bed. He held onto Angelina's hips and shoved his cock into her. His balls sized up and sent a steady shower of cum into Angelina's body.

He planted those thick spurts of seed into Angelina's body, filling her up and emptying his thick balls into her body. Harry plowed her body, with Angelina squeezing his throbbing cock.

Angelina's body experienced the rush of release and the rush of Harry putting his juicy cum inside her warm and tight cunt.

Harry pulled himself out of Angelina and allowed her to collapse on the bed. His cock left her body and Angelina responded with a soft smile, the wonderful sensation of release having hit her body fast and hard.

Katie and Alicia pulled themselves away from each other and they moved over, starting to lick Harry's abs and cock when he reached over and finger fucked them furiously.

"It's a long weekend," Katie said with a grin.

That it was. That it was.

* * *

 **End.**


	37. Skipping Breakfast(Morrigan Lilith)

**Skipping Breakfast(Morrigan Aensland and Lilith from Darkstalkers)**

* * *

Harry Potter rolled his head off to one side on the bed and began to hit something soft and large. A pair of elegant hands skimmed through the side of his head, moving down his hair. A second pair of hands moved down Harry's body waking him further from his slumber.

The wet sensation around his nether regions woke him up even more. A pair of hot lips wrapped around his cock and sucked him off hard. Harry's hips rose up when his eyes opened up. He saw a curtain of purple hair attached to a very elegant mouth. His head also had been propped up on a nice and round set of breasts.

"Hello, Harry," a sultry Scottish voice purred. "Sorry, we couldn't wait, we wanted to give you your wakeup call. And we've decided to skip breakfast this morning, and go straight to dessert."

Harry smiled and allowed the beautiful woman to get into his line of sight. Her face radiated beauty so much it almost hurt. She had soft looking lips and gorgeous eyes, along with an elegant neck. Her body curved in the most alluring manner. Her large breasts sat atop her chest, perky and high, defying gravity in a way which almost screamed magic. Her toned stomach did not have an ounce of fat on it and her hips curved out in a shapely way, with a pair of long legs attached to elegant feet. A curtain of green hair stuck down one side of her seductive face.

Morrigan Aesland was a succubus with an insatiable sexual appetite. Her fingers stroked Harry's chest, and it can only be fulfilled by one man. She looked down and smiled.

The younger Succubus wrapped around Harry's cock had no intention of letting go. For all intents and purposes, Lilith was Morrigan's sister. Purple hair framed around the area of her face, which was beautiful. Right now her pouty lips were busy at work sucking Harry's cock nice and hard. Her soft hands stroked his balls. She had the same beautiful face. Lilith had slightly smaller breasts, but they were still a handful, along with a flat tummy, and curvy hips, with a sexy ass just like her sister. Her long legs stretched on forever.

"While my sister's having her breakfast, I think you should have yours," Morrigan said.

Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't complain," Harry said. "I always want to eat your sweet pussy."

Morrigan smiled and Harry grabbed onto her hips when she mounted his face. The moment his tongue hit her sweet inner walls, electricity spilled between Morrigan's thighs. She rose all the way up onto Harry's face and brought herself down, to allow Harry to lap up her juices.

Harry smiled when he inhaled her sweet set. He licked her, using his talented tongue to bring the Succubus above him to moans. The wonderful sensations before the area of his cock.

Lilith went down on Harry's cock, inhaling it with hunger. She smiled when his balls filled full of cum for her. She craved the sticky seed more than life itself. The younger succubus bobbed her head up and down yes.

"Yes, this is a ride!" Morrigan yelled at the top of her longs. She enjoyed how Harry's tongue mapped out a place all around her pussy. "Go ahead, honey, get a nice taste of his cock, because I'm taking a ride soon enough."

Harry enjoyed the fact Lilith re-doubled her efforts by going down on Harry. She continued to suck his cock nice and hard. The smacks of lips around his tool made Harry bring his thick prick deeper into Lilith's inviting mouth. She hungered for him and Harry satisfied this hunger, doing pretty much everything he could for her.

Lilith cradled Harry's balls in her hand and enjoyed the sensation of them slapping up against her chin. She impaled Harry's thick cock all the way down her throat.

Morrigan gasped when Harry's tongue stretched and worked further into her depths. Her entire body heated up and soaked Harry's face with her wonderful juices. She bounced up and down on his face. Harry's fingers knew where to be, just like his tongue knew precisely where to be.

Harry enjoyed the sweet and tender sensations of Morrigan's beautiful pussy when it kept pumping juices into the depths of his mouth. He hungered for them and she delivered them right to him. His balls swelled up as well from Lilith's talented cock-sucking.

Lilith enjoyed the first blasts of cock inside her mouth.

"Shoot all your cum into my sister's mouth!" Morrigan encouraged. She bucked her hips down wildly upon Harry's face. "Fucking choke her out with your oversized prick, you sexy beast!"

Every work caused Morrigan's hips to twitch and she brought her love juices down onto Harry's face, coating them all over it.

Morrigan pulled off of Harry's face to view her handiwork. Her love juices coated all over Harry's face, saturating it. Lilith pulled herself up.

"Nothing like a well-balanced breakfast," Lilith said. She leaned in and kissed Morrigan on the lips.

"Damn," Harry said.

The sultry Succubi sisters exchanged kisses with each other. They traded Harry's seed between their lips like it was a hot comedy.

The moment they were done, their breasts pressed against either side of Harry. Their fingers stroked his flesh and they started to lick his flesh.

"We really hate to leave a mess," Morrigan said.

"Yes, all of this sweet cum on your face, it must be a bother," Lilith said. "No matter how good it's for your complexion."

"I'm going to fuck both of you," Harry said.

"At the same time?" Morrigan asked. She smiled and moved her hand down to squeeze Harry's prick. It pleased her how erect it had become. "I'd like to see this."

Harry smiled and a flash of light appeared behind him. A magical spell created a hard light magical duplicate of Harry. Hard being the word as it pressed against Lilith's entrance. Her dripping pussy accepted his hard cock.

"Thanks for the charge," Harry said, running his hands all over Lilith's sultry body.

"Anytime, love," she said with a smile. "Are you going to fuck me with that hard cock?"

She knew the hard-light holograms were like the real thing and connected to Harry's nervous system. The processing power of his mind was amazing because Harry could control many of them at once, if he chose to. His thick aching cock moved towards Lilith's pussy and pushed inside.

"I guess it leaves me to play with the prime model," Morrigan said with a playful straddle of his hips.

"Yes, it does," Harry said, going behind her to cup Morrigan's sultry ass. "I can feel you, I know what you want."

"Oh, you do, don't you?" Morrigan asked.

Her hot pussy lips dragged across Harry's aching cock. She wanted to take him inside her in all of the worst ways. Morrigan rose halfway up off of the bed and began to position herself, ready for some nice and long penetration. Harry's cock positioned closer towards her entrance.

"Yes, I do," Harry said. "Show me what you have."

Morrigan flexed her wet pussy muscles and brought the point of them down into Harry. Her tight, hot, box stretched around Harry's tool. The wetness of her pussy clenched around Harry's throbbing tool when she slid all the way down onto them.

"Yes, a perfect fit as usual," Morrigan said. "You're so big love."

"You're so hot, so tight, and a tight, hot piece of Succubus ass only has one place," Harry said. He reached up to grab her breasts and squeeze them.

Morrigan smiled when Harry played with her breasts, channeling his magic through them. She could feed off of his sexual energy, and he would never even feel a case of the chills. Needless to say, this quality was the thing wet dreams were made of for a Succubus.

Harry squeezed Morrigan's breasts. The four hundred plus year old succubus had no hint of sag, owing to her nature as a sexual being. Each touch of her breast inspired Morrigan to rise her hips and lowering them on Harry's aching cock.

Lillith gasped when Harry brought his throbbing cock inside her. He penetrated her tight walls and caused her core to stretch. His hands stroked her young and supple body.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Harry asked Lillith. He rose all the way back out and speared himself into Lillith's tight cunt. "You like my cock giving your tight cunny a nice, hard, pounding. It's what it deserves."

"Mmm, hmm, yes," Lilith said, a smile crossing over her face. "You know how to touch me, in all of the right ways. And you know how to make me feel really good when you fuck my nice tight pussy. So fuck me, fuck me harder!"

Harry grabbed Lillith's supple orbs and gave them a nice squeeze. He rocked himself hips first into her tight sheath, being milked by her all of the way. Harry pushed deeper into her, riding her pussy hard and fast into the bed.

Morrigan's eyes glazed over and she leaned down to drive her hips down onto the prime copy. Her tight walls clenched around Harry. The succubus bent down and pressed her nipples down onto Harry's hard chest and rubbed her breasts down on them.

"Go ahead, my love, feed off of them," Morrigan said. "They're yours to suck on, for however long you want."

Morrigan's walls manipulated Harry's intruding member. Her breasts pressed against Harry's face. Harry buried his face between her nice round breasts.

Harry enjoyed the taste of them. The sinful feel of Morrigan's erect nipple in his mouth made Harry hunger for more. His cock throbbed into her insides.

A series of small orgasms racked Morrigan's body. She rewarded Harry's actions by milking his cock into her body harder and faster. Her wet walls grinded up and down on Harry's aching prick, bringing him into the depths of her womanhood.

"Good spot," Morrigan said, bringing herself down onto Harry's prick. "Go into me further, deeper….fuck my pussy!"

Morrigan's eyes moved over and could see the duplicate ramming his rod into Lillith. A squelching sound happened when Harry drove his cock inside her.

"And again," Harry said, squeezing the purple haired girl's nipple between his fingers.

Lilith's walls clenched around him and she received another orgasm. The sticky sensations racked her body.

Morrigan rose all the way up and clenched Harry's cock. She hovered in the air, before bringing herself down onto his hips. She repeated this motion a few more times.

"Damn, you really want my seed," Harry said.

"Not yet, baby," Morrigan said, nibbling on his neck, marking him. He returned the fire, doing the same to her. "I want those balls to fill up nice and full, then I want your seed."

She drew a pattern on Harry's chest with her fingers. Morrigan smiled when she brought herself all the way down on the young man.

"I want to see how far I can push this," Morrigan said. "Don't worry, I don't think I can take you all the way."

Harry's own reserves were infinite. She rode him all the way, until Harry grabbed her hips to stop her from riding him.

Morrigan rolled over onto the bed and Harry mounted her hips before he speared his large cock down onto the bed. He pinned Morrigan down onto the bed, hammering her pussy for everything.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Morrigan yelled, digging her nails into Harry's shoulder.

Her entire body sang when it soaked up the sexual energy. Harry's magic pulled some back into him. This combination of energies between both of them made for a very sticky and intense encounter. Harry brought himself into her depths.

"Mmm!" Lilith said. She dipped down to kiss her sister on the lips to add to the hotness factor here tonight.

Harry gripped Lilith's hips to spear into her. His cock pushed into her depths, with balls filling completely up to the hilt. Her body racked in a constant state of orgasm and Harry needed to keep up the train.

Morrigan pumped Harry's throbbing cock inside her body, squeezing every single inch of his throbbing tool with her tight and wet pussy muscles. She breathed hungrily with each thrust of penetration.

"Cum for me," Harry said.

He tweaked Morrigan's breasts and she moaned in tune with her milking of Harry's thrusts. Harry brought his throbbing cock deep inside her.

Lilith fed off of her sister's own sexual energy. Her own sexual energy accelerated in response. Harry rammed into her, drilling into her from behind.

"Yes," Morrigan said. Harry's loins pushed down onto hers. "Harder, harder, make me cum again."

She grabbed onto Harry's back to push him inside her. Harry pushed all the way into her, and started to stretch out her pussy with a few long and hard thrusts. His balls pushed deep inside her body, rocking inside the body of the succubus.

Harry rode Morrigan into a repeated orgasm. Her legs tightened around Harry, working him into her smoldering depths. She started to breath in response, clenching around Harry's hard cock with a few tight squeezes.

"We're getting close," Harry said. "Are you ready for my cum?"

Morrigan's hot and sweaty body pressed around Harry. Harry rode her into the bed, working her orgasm to another orgasm.

"Please," Morrigan said.

Lillith's body melded around Harry's cock. She kissed her sister one more time and molded her breasts with a few squeezes. Her pussy jerked around Harry's cock with the penetrating getting deeper and deeper.

The duplicate could feel himself reaching the end and it would be a spectacular one when he rode Lilith all the way into a smoldering and hot orgasm. He punished her pussy with long and potent thrusts, slapping his balls against her thighs.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "I hope you're ready for it."

Lilith moaned happily. Her pussy muscles wrapped around Harry and she could tell all three, technically, four of them would explode at the same time.

First, Morrigan and Lilith's pussies clenched around their partner's protruding prick. The duplicate of Harry rocked into Lilith and his balls swelled even heavier with cum.

One more pump into Lilith's wet pussy resulted in Harry driving himself into her body. His balls sized up and sent the fluids into her body. Harry splashed into Lilith's body with a few splatters into her tight body.

Lilith collapsed on the bed when the duplicated faded into the distance. A sensual sigh faded from her body.

Now Harry and Morrigan were alone, she drew her full allure towards him. Harry's head disappeared between Morrigan's breasts and suckled on them when pumping inside her. Morrigan's wet pussy clenched him and wanted the full load.

Morrigan's body hungered for the powerful sorcerer's cum when it pushed deeper into her. Harry rose almost all the way out of her and repeatedly slammed into her.

Harry's fingers ran down Morrigan's legs, feeling her soft flesh. Another orgasm racked through her body from the long and powerful thrusts. Harry kept riding into her, bringing his thick cock into her. He rose all the way up and rode her pussy all the way down.

"Mmm, yes," Morrigan said, grabbing onto his biceps. "Harder, please."

His balls bloated with their cum. Morrigan knew Harry would inject her full of fluids. Her body craved more sexual energy. She ran her hands over Harry's well-toned body.

"Closer," Harry said. "One more time."

Morrigan's pussy tightened around Harry's probing rod. She intended to milk every single drop of cum out of his balls and into her body. Harry rose all the way up and brought his thick cock inside Morrigan's perfect pussy.

Harry rode out Morrigan's orgasm all of the way before he brought himself into hers. His balls expanded and exploded into her.

"Mmmm!"

Morrigan gave a hungry moan, pulling Harry into her. His cock pumped their dripping juices into her body. Morrigan's wet walls stretched. The velvety heaven clamped back around Harry's cock.

Harry drained the contents of his balls while feasting off the breasts of the Succubus. She grinded her pussy back against him, channeling a little bit back into him.

"I've only begun to play," Morrigan said, placing her hands on his ass.

Harry's cock grew and pushed into her body one more time, to continue the pumping.

"Feel free to join us at any moment, sweetie," Morrigan said, licking Lilith behind her ear from her position.

Lilith gained the energy to return, with her sister's fingers penetrating her giving the added incentive to push on.

* * *

 **The End.**


	38. Rewarding Hard Work(Lily and Rose)

**Rewarding Hard Work(Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter and Rose Evans, OC third Evans sister).**

* * *

Harry knew he would do well. He knew he would do better than well. He just didn't know he would do this well to be honest. The grades had been in his hand, and a smile had been brought onto his face. The sixteen year old wizard could not help, but keep the smirk off of his face when looking over the grades flashing in front of him.

He turned his attention towards Lily, his mother. Lily made her way to breakfast, dressed in a bathrobe. The robe flipped up to allow Harry a view of his mother's creamy thighs, which made him smile. Harry and his mother had a pretty close relationship, where they were comfortable with each other and their sexuality with each other. Lily guided her son through the intense rigors of magical puberty, for lack of a better term.

"They've arrived, Mum," Harry said.

Lily smiled, as excited as her son was to see the fruits of their hard work. She removed Harry from Hogwarts after two months, following a fiasco regarding a troll. She was less than pleased Dumbledore openly talked about a corridor which would any students would meet a most painful and unfortunate death should they travel down it.

Why not put a sign on it which said "Idiots: Please Enter."

Lily decided to school Harry herself. Harry took more rigorous exams then most of the students at Hogwarts, receiving his OWLs at fourteen, and now his NEWTs at sixteen, being able to sit exams in subjects which were not taught at Hogwarts, not since they had been removed. The NEWT exams were available upon request, one of them being magical law.

"Well, let's see them, Harry," Lily said, leaning forward to gave her son a glimpse of her generous cleavage.

Harry shook his head, after taking a peak at his mother's large breasts. He slid the paper out on the table. Lily responded with a whistle.

"Twenty-One Outstanding NEWTs," Lily said. "Very well done Harry, I knew you could do it."

"All to the most brilliant witch in the world," Harry said.

Lily smiled at the term of endearment, she moved from her seat and decided to take a seat in her son's lap.

"Harry, you've done so well, better than anyone else in history," Lily said. She leaned closer towards him and gave him a painful nibble behind his ear. "I think you deserve a reward for all of your hard work, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Mum," Harry said, wrapping his arm around his mother. "I think after all of that hard work, I deserve a reward. And you do as well…"

Lily leaned in for a kiss for Harry. Her son returned a kiss. Their lips molded together as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Harry wrapped his hands around Lily's rear and gave it a nice squeeze to encourage the kiss.

The kiss lasted several minutes, Lily accepting the intrusion of Harry's tongue into her mouth when he mapped out the inside of her mouth. She undid the sash on her robe and stepped back a couple of moments later.

The robes dropped to the ground to reveal Lily's beautiful body. The sexy MILF had a body which put a lot of women half of her age to shame. Beautiful, creamy skin without a flaw, with a face so beautiful it made Harry throb. Those pouty lips were perfect for many wonderful things. Her neck looked elegant and her arms had a sensual amount of muscle on it, along with the rest of her toned body. A pair of large breasts stood on Lily's chest, DD cup, an example of her prowess as a witch. Toned abs which tempted Harry to run his hands over it. Womanly, and wild hips with a shapely ass, and long legs which stretched down for miles.

Lily sat down on the table and ran one of her perfect feet around the length of Harry's bulge. He felt so trapped in his pants.

"I think he wants to come out to play," Lily said, popping her lips together with a smile. "Why don't we let him join us?"

Lily bent down and grabbed Harry's pants, tugging them down. His boxers came down and revealed twelve inches of thick and juicy cock. Lily wrapped her hand around Harry's cock.

"Does it feel good, Harry?" Lily asked. "Does it feel good when Mummy strokes your big, throbbing cock like this?"

"Shit, Mum, yes," Harry said. "It feels really fucking good."

"Mmm, I know it does," Lily said. "I want you put your big cock in my hot mouth and suck on it, hard."

Lily's lips kissed Harry on the cock and inch by inch, she slipped down onto him. She popped her hot lips around Harry's thick tool and brought her throat down onto him.

"Mum, I love your throat," Harry groaned, putting his hands on the back of Lily's head.

Lily resembled a naughty angel, taking Harry's throbbing manhood deep into the back of her throat. She sucked on her son's cock, hard and fast. A series of loud and passionate slurps could be heard when Lily bobbed down onto her son's baby-making rod.

The door opened up, and Lily's younger sister, Harry's aunt, Rose, stepped into the room. She dressed in a lacy green bra which had an intricate design on the cups. A pair of lacy green thong panties had been revealed, which were getting wet when she watched her older sister bob her head up and down on her son's rod.

Not a strange sight in this house, and Rose watched Lily's mouth work up and down on her son's rod. She brought her fingers down her sexy and sultry body, looking like she could be her sister's twin, except she was a couple of inches shorter.

"Hello, Aunt Rose," Harry groaned, grabbing his mother's head with one hand and fucking her throat. "I got my NEWT results."

"Oh, how did you do?" Rose asked, as if she couldn't tell by her older sister inhaling Harry's cock.

"Twenty One NEWTs," Harry groaned. "All Outstanding."

Given how the most NEWTs someone could get at Hogwarts, and that was by busting their ass, was twelve, Harry naturally set himself above.

"That's great," Rose said. Harry lifted a finger and beckoned for Rose to walk forward.

"Why don't I say good morning to you, auntie?" Harry grunted, when Lily gave a particularly vocal slurp of her son's throbbing cock.

Rose walked towards Harry and the two kissed passionately. Harry's free hand roamed all over Rose's body when the sparks of electricity fired through her body.

Her loins heated up with increased pleasure. Harry slid her panties down past her thighs and exposed Rose's dripping hot slit for the world to see. He smiled, still kissing her, and feeling how wet she was. Harry slipped one of his fingers inside her. Much to his pleasure, Rose clenched his finger like she did not want to slip it away.

Lily was only barely conscious of the fact her baby sister joined the proceedings. All she cared about was sucking her son's big cock and getting as much of his cream down her throat. One hand grabbed Harry's firm ass and pushed his cock further into her mouth. The other hand cradled Harry's ball sac.

Everyone's mouths had been pretty occupied. Lily bobbed herself down further on Harry's cock. She weighed his balls, feeling them filling up and swelling.

Harry indulged himself in his aunt's sweet and sticky pussy, twirling his finger deep inside her pussy. Meanwhile Lily used her full mouth to stimulate Harry's groin. His balls loaded up with a lot of cum.

Rose watched with a hazy vision, Lily's mouth going down her nephew's large cock. She envied her older sister and not for the last time either.

"Here it comes," Harry groaned, pulling himself away from Rose. "You're going to get your reward for being such a good tutor!"

Lily's thighs clenched, juices trickling down her smooth pussy lips. She could not wait to drive her dripping hungry cunt onto Harry's massive rod. Now though, she would settle for sucking his balls dry of his cum.

Harry shifted himself forward and brought the first bursts of cum into Lily's waiting throat. She took every last drop of cock with pure divine pleasure. He launched a rush of seed into Lily's waiting mouth and coated the back of her throat.

Rose's knees almost wobbled from the force of Harry's own finger fuck. Harry pulled his fingers away from her and used his hand to hold his aunt up, squeezing her ass.

The moment Lily pulled away, she licked her lips and looked towards her sister. Her eyes traveled to Rose's dripping pussy with lust.

"Come on, Rose, give your big sister a good morning kiss," Lily purred.

Lily wrapped her arm around Rose, unclipping her bra to allow Rose's large breasts to bounce free. The two Evans sisters kissed.

Their relationship had not been the same, ever since Rose accidentally knocked up Lily with their twin daughters through some well intentioned charm work. Actually, there had been a fair bit of sexual tension between the two of them.

Lily slipped Rose some of the creamy goodness she had in her mouth. Both Evans sisters continued their steamy make out session, hard nipples rubbing together, fingers toying with each other's holes.

Harry's cock throbbed and he pulled his mother way, before pushing her onto the table.

"Harry, fuck your mother," Lily said, with a playful smile.

Harry ran his cock over Lily's dripping entrance. His throbbing cock pushed against Lily's hungry lower lips, which teased gobbling him up. Harry aimed his cock closer towards her dripping insides.

Lily rested her hands on his lower back to encourage him, to entice him, and that's what she did. Harry's cock slammed into Lily, and mother and son moaned when their loins joined together in passionate and taboo love.

Rose moved over to join, only to find herself in a chair, and bound to the chair. A ball gag had been placed in her mouth.

Lily responded with a grin. Her grin turned into a sultry smile when Harry grabbed Lily's nipples and squeezed them. She clenched him hard.

"Rose, you're going to enjoy the show, and maybe if you sit there and watch like a good little girl, you might…right there Harry!" Lily moaned, when her magically potent son licked and bit on her right nipple. "If you…well if you be a good little witch, you'll get a nice big wand in your pussy."

Rose shifted and all she could do was watch Harry's thick cock piece Lily's pussy.

"Mum, you're so fucking hot," Harry said. "I can fuck your hot body all day."

"Oh, and I'd let you," Lily said. "My handsome son…fuck your Mummy's tight pussy, make her cum all over your throbbing rod….ooh, you know how I like it when you play with my legs and pin me down and make you your slut."

Harry grabbed two hand's full of Lily's hair and pushed his hard and toned body down onto her hot body. All of Lily's curves pressed into Harry's body and enticed him to drill his throbbing rod deeper inside Lily's depths.

"More, more, fuck me, fuck your mother, you motherfucker!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, that's what I am," Harry said. "And I'm bloody proud of it."

Harry's rod slammed into Lily's pussy. Her orgasm was at hand .She clawed Harry's back, moaning in his ear, spurring him on.

"Yes, baby, Mummy's going to cum all over your big cock….you're such a good son," Lily said, running her hands all over Harry's back.

Rose's pussy ached and she couldn't even properly rub herself against the chair to get some relief. All she could watch was her nephew thrusting Harry's cock.

Her hips gave a jolt, an invisible finger pushed into her. It was fleeting, teasing, and then it stopped.

"Mmm, bite on my tits, suck on them, they're all for you Harry," Lily said. "No one has ever made me feel this good."

Harry smiled when making his mother feel good. His throbbing cock pushed into her depths and the clenching of her pussy encouraged Harry to go deeper into her.

Lily pushed her hips all the way up to ensure she got all of Harry's cock inside her. Her body stretched out for him.

"You never know," Lily said, suckling on Harry's earlobe. "Today might be the day where I forgot the contraceptive charm."

Lily's sultry hint gave Harry an incentive to further pound his mother's pussy. She ran her fingers up his bicep as well and caused him to pump deeper inside. His mother's legs wrapped around Harry's hips, making sure to keep him close by.

Rose watched Harry's throbbing cock penetrate her older sister's pussy. Every so often, the invisible finger caressed her loins and caused Rose to twitch her hips up and down. She breathed, moaning in a more heavy way than possible.

"Mum, you're cumming so hard," Harry said. "It feels so good to feel you cum all over my cock."

"Yes, baby, it does," Lily said, nibbling on her son's earlobe, while taking extra care to torment her sister. "Put your cum inside my pussy…..fill me up…..drain your balls into my tight pussy."

Lily's walls clutched Harry's throbbing cock, pushing him all the way into her. The two of them rocked together, matching each other stroke for stroke. Lily hung onto Harry, moaning into his ear.

The moment Lily's cunt clamped down onto Harry's intruding manhood, he could not hold back his desires much longer. His balls filled up and pushed deeper into Lily. He pumped into Lily's depths, penetrating her deep and fast. He rocked his balls against Lily's thighs, smacking them against her.

"Yes, baby, fuck me, fuck your mother harder!" Lily said.

"Mum, I'm going to cum," Harry said.

"Cum for me, honey!" Lily said. "Cum in your mothers pussy. Shoot all of your seed into your mother's nice and fertile womb…fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Lily dragged her nails down Harry's back to encourage a more rapid fire stream of thrusting. Their hips pushed together when Harry rode Lily into the table. She hung onto him, moaning hard. One more hard thrust would bring Harry to the edge.

His balls twitched and fired their load inside Lily. She tightened around him and milked Harry's throbbing cock. Harry spilled his thick and potent seed into his mother's canel.

Lily moaned, enjoying the feeling of Harry's cum splattering on her insides. He painted her walls white. Lily grinded up against Harry and took him into her. She emptied his balls into her.

Seconds later, Harry collapsed on his mother's chest. The large, pillowy, breasts pressed against Harry's face. He sucked on those juicy nipples while Lily played with his hair.

"Wonderful, darling," Lily breathed in Harry's ear, causing his cock to twitch inside her. "But, I think your poor auntie wants to play. We've been torturing her for so long. It's starting to drive her mad."

Rose realized Lily transfigured the chair into a bed and she had now been restrained to the bed, spread eagle. She watched when Harry's large cock, dripping of his mother's juices, pulled out her. Despite injecting his mother with a heavy load of cum, Rose realized her nephew's cock was so hard.

"Do you want my cock inside you, auntie?" Harry asked.

Rose gave a muffled moan, the ball gag still in her mouth. Her entire body exploded with sexual energy, trickling down between her legs. Those thighs spread, waiting to be fed with Harry's cock. Harry approached Rose's enter, pushing his hard cock against her entrance.

"Do you want to be fucked?" Harry asked her, pushing his hips against her. "Do you want to be a fucked hard and fast?"

Rose's thighs spread, threatening to take Harry's cock inside her.

"This might help," Lily said, waving her finger.

The ball gag had been removed from Rose's mouth. Rose gasped at the sensation of Harry's cock against her dripping entrance.

"Yes, Harry, fuck me," Rose said, lifting her hips up. "Fuck me like you fucked your mother. I need your cream in my pussy."

Rose tried to lift her hips to encourage Harry. Harry held them down, causing Rose to wine in frustration. Harry rose up and spiked his cock into her.

Harry soaked in the pleasure of Rose's tight sheath wrapped around his throbbing cock. He rose almost the wall out of her and pushed into her with a rapid fire thrust. Rose's wet pussy walls clenched around him when Harry rode her.

"Yes, Harry, ride your auntie's pussy!" Rose said, moaning. "Ride her….ride her all night long baby! Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Harry smiled when leaning down and he played with Rose's breasts. She moaned and took her nephew's cock inside her. Harry kept pounding away at Rose's pussy.

Lily smiled, and lifted one of her thighs, before balancing on Rose's face. A large strand of cum broke from her pussy and landed on Rose's lips which the younger Evans sister lapped up with hunger.

"You like taking my son's cock like a common whore," Lily said. "Why don't you clean his cum from my pussy while you're at it?"

Rose took her older sister's pussy and started to lick it. She could feel the combination of delightful juices trickling down and Rose could hungrily take them into her mouth like no one's business.

"She's always been such a good pussy eater!" Lily cried, working her hips all the way down on Rose's tongue. "Yeah, right there, more lick my pussy out, you little slut!"

"Damn, Mum," Harry said.

"Harry, keep fucking her," Lily encouraged him. "I bet Rose would like to be knocked up with a taboo child of her own."

Harry rode his aunt's pussy faster. Given the rate she clenched his cock, preventing it from sliding out of her body, Harry guessed she wanted this more than anyone else. Harry held onto Rose's thighs and started to bring his throbbing hard cock into her.

"Yes, oh, she's so tight," Harry said.

"But, I bet her tight pussy feels so good on your big, manly cock," Lily said. She drooled when watching her son's cock hammer her baby sister's pussy.

"Mum, it feels so fucking good," Harry said. "Feels even good when she cums over it."

Rose's womanly juices coated Harry's prick when he buried himself further into her. His balls throbbed when bouncing all about Rose. Her thighs ached when Harry rode her all the way to a climatic and very delicious end.

"Yes, I'm sure she feels really good," Lily said. "Keep licking me, Rose!"

Rose, not wanting to disappoint her older sister, lapped up the combination of pussy juices. Lily made Rose eat her face.

Harry reached the edge after riding Rose through several orgasms. Her pussy flooded the makeshift bed Lily created. He stole a look towards his mother, who arched back, her breasts coated in sweat.

Like a good son, Harry grabbed her breasts which begged for attention. Lily shoved her chest into Harry's hands and gave a sultry and hot moan in response.

"Fuck me, you're hands feel so fucking good," Lily said. "Squeeze my breasts….suck on them too….."

Her handsome son's face buried between Lily's breasts while he fucked her baby sister. Rose still moaned in Lily's pussy.

"Yes, cum for me, auntie," Harry said. "And if you cum really good, I'll give you a big load of your own for being so hot."

Harry's cock buried deep into Rose's depths. Her pussy walls closed, the biological need to be seeded by such a powerful wizard coming to light. Her sister's never ending flood of pussy juices caused Rose's body to be hyper-stimulated.

Lily leaned back with a hot moan, feeling her sister's hot tongue work her over. She would have her fun, and then a little bit more. There was nothing which could deny her the pleasure which will be coming through soon.

"Fuck, so good, Rose," Lily said.

"Here it comes," Harry said.

Rose's womb practically opened up for intrusion. Harry pumped into her hard and the feeling of his balls against her thighs told Rose all she needed to know. The cum would pour into her hot and fast and at an amazing volume.

Harry plowed into her, giving a satisfied grunt. His balls emptied into his aunt's body. The first fertile dose of cum hit her waiting and willing womb. Rose's hips jerked up and she pumped Harry.

"Your pussy feels so good," Harry said. "Does my cock feel as good when I'm knocking you up, Rose?"

Rose's pussy clenched Harry to ensure not a drop of baby batter had been wasted. She jerked his cock and drained it into her pussy.

The moments their orgasms came through, Harry laid back on the bed, with two sexy redheads pressed on either side of him. Lily stroked her fingers down Harry's abs, while Rose nibbled on his shoulder.

"Mmm, I think he has more," Rose said, her hand cupping Harry's balls and squeezing them.

"A job well done deserves multiple rewards," Lily said, leaning over to wrap her warm lips around her son's cock.

"Jesus, Mum," Harry said.

Lily swirled her tongue around Harry's head, grinning. She was far from done, and she did not have her fill just yet.

* * *

 **END.  
**


	39. Joining the Club(Emma Frost and Daphne)

**Joining the Club(Daphne Greengrass from Harry Potter and Emma Frost from X-Men).**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass stepped past a doorway into a room surrounded by candles. The blonde witch turned her head a couple of inches to one side and then turned around to the other side. Her heart started to beat when continuing her trip forward.

She dressed in a silky white blouse which had been buttoned up over her large breasts. The front of the blouse flipped up with every step, showing her flat and toned stomach. The black skirt stretched over her wide hips and her long legs stretched down for miles. Daphne balanced herself on the heels, walking a couple of inches forward. She chewed down on her lip.

"It's good to see you here in the flesh at last, Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne's gaze followed the beautiful blonde who stepped forward. She dressed in a white corset light top which contained her large breasts. The bottom of the corset curved to show her stomach with a healthy amount of womanly flesh. She dressed in a white thong which Daphne noticed the hints of her delicious pussy lips. Thigh high white stockings covered her luscious legs. The fingerless white gloves added to the fun.

"Very good, indeed," the figure said.

"Thank you, Ms. Frost," Daphne said.

"Now you're a part of the Hellfire Club, you may refer to me as the White Queen."

Daphne shuddered when she caught a glimpse of the riding crop in the hand of Emma Frost. Her heart started to race when looking at the gorgeous Ms. Frost. Her heart skipped a couple more beats when moving forward.

"Don't be afraid," Emma said. "You've been brought into our society under the highest of recommendations. Our Black King has watched you and has seen your potential from afar. You've done a lot, out of very little, and I'm pleased by what you've accomplished."

"Thank you," Daphne said.

The Greengrasses always managed to adapt to pretty much every situation they encountered. Many of these situations put them in a bad place.

"Will I see him?" Daphne asked.

"In one minute," Emma said. She crooked her finger and motioned for Daphne to come to her. "Join me in a glass of wine."

Daphne took a tentative step forward. Normally, she would not accept a drink, but if she had to play the game, she would. Daphne approached the taller blonde. The corset really empathized Emma's breasts and drew Daphne's tender gaze towards her.

Emma smiled, noticing the lingering gazes the younger girl continued to give her. She tried to keep herself rather calm.

"Here you are," Emma said. "A toast to greater times ahead, and greater associations."

Daphne took the wine to her lips and indulged herself in it. She would have been lying if she thought it was nothing other than wonderful. She could see Emma's gaze lock onto her and Daphne responded with a light little shudder, before shaking her head to clear it.

"Yes, I can drink to that," Daphne said, biting down on her lip to leave an imprint in them. "The Hellfire Club has been stepping up its game as of late."

"Well, when our new leader took control, we've had underwent a few rennovations of the club," Emma said. She leaned closer towards Daphne, their lips coming a few inches apart, before she pulled back as a tease. "Some of the old guard did not want to let go of their positions of power. He convinced them though, it would be best to move aside, or they would be moved aside."

Daphne crossed her legs with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Some people are stubborn to a fault," Daphne said. "The people who need to be out of power are often the last to get out of power, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, darling, I'll concede this point," Emma said. She tipped the glass of wine closer to her lips and smiled. "But, true power can be difficult to let go of."

Emma's hand rested on Daphne's warm thigh and gave it a subtle little squeeze. The fingers of the White Queen inched up Daphne's leg, feeling the silken material of her panties.

"There can only be one king in this club, and I think you'll find him more than able to fulfill all of your needs," Emma said. "All of your desires."

Daphne knew what she desired. The former Slytherin tried to maintain some degree of dignity and not lift her hips to meet Emma's intruding fingers. It was extremely hard. Emma did not slip inside her. Rather, she danced her finger tips on the entrance of the Slytherin, almost slipping in, but not quite.

' _Bloody hell, this is torment,'_ Daphne thought.

Emma smiled. She was primed and wet. Given the choices she had back home, Emma could hardly blame her for not seeking out some companionship. She kept dancing her fingers across the edge of Daphne's panties.

"In the Hellfire Club, your carnal desires can be fulfilled," Emma said. "And every single woman in this club, they've lined up to meet their king."

Emma's gaze flickered in the direction of the door. She trailed her tongue over her lips when the door swung open to reveal a tall, dark and handsome young man. His messy black hair, enchanting green eyes, and sculpted physique haunted the wet dreams of all women.

Daphne's mouth opened up and she came face to face with the young god. Harry Potter approached her, in the flesh. It had been five years since she saw Harry, he disappeared after the death of Lord Voldemort. The Ministry scrambled to find him for up to a year later, but something backed them off and new problems had been brought to them.

"Hello, Daphne, it's good to see you again," Harry said.

"So, this is what you've been up to since you've left?" Daphne asked.

"I've defeated your Dark Lord, it's up to you whether or not you sink or swim from there," Harry said. "But, judging by what I've heard, a lot of you have sunk."

Daphne responded with a sigh. Damn if this wasn't true. They had sunk, big time. Really big time, to be perfectly honest, but that was beside the point.

"You're a survivor," Harry said. "You and your sister, and a few others….you'll always be able to adapt to change."

Harry motioned for Daphne to walk over towards him. Daphne stepped towards Harry, her legs had been compelled by the amazing and mysterious force of Harry Potter.

He wrapped an arm around Daphne and pulled her in close to him. Daphne's warm body pressed against Harry's and one hand wrapped around her rear, giving it a nice squeeze. She gasped at the touch.

"You never had a man, at least one like me," Harry said .

"No, I've just had a bunch of little boys trying to chase after me," Daphne said. "I put them in their place."

Harry smiled, he figured about as much. A woman such as Daphne Greengrass deserved, demanded, the very best, and Harry was going to give her better than the best. He leaned closer towards her and pressed his lips down onto hers with a passionate kiss.

The kiss set Daphne's loins ablaze with passion. She returned the kiss, working her fingers down the back of Harry's arm. She pushed Harry into her, grinding her hips against his.

The next thing Daphne knew, Harry guided her through a set of doors, through a rather lavish bedroom. The skilled young man did not break the kiss, even more one second. He backed Daphne back and dropped her onto the bed.

Emma joined them a second later. Harry spread Daphne's legs for a moment and turned his thumb on the growing wet spot on her panties.

"You want me badly, don't you?" Harry asked. "Are you going to show how badly you want me?"

Daphne reached forward and started to unbuckle Harry's pants. She pulled them down below his ankles and then pulled his pants all the way down to reveal his cock for her consumption. Daphne's lips moistened at the thought of having this large piece of meat lodged down your throat.

"Are you going to stare, or are you going to touch?" Harry asked.

Daphne shook her head and started to stroke Harry's cock. It amazed her how much he grew and swelled up at her touch. The former Slytherin leaned forward and planted a kiss on Harry's swollen head. It twitched and touched her lips.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of Daphne's wet and talented tongue swirling around his cock. She licked him from the head all the way to the base. The moment Daphne finished up tasting every single inch of Harry's throbbing cock, she moved herself into position. Her hot lips wrapped around Harry's swollen head and she drove all the way down onto him.

Daphne choked for a moment, ramming his throbbing cock down her throat. She felt a pair of firm and soft hands easy on the back of her head.

"Ease yourself into it, darling," Emma said. "It's not a sprint, it's a marathon, and you're going to be in it for the long haul."

Daphne regained her composure and started to bob herself up and down on Harry's cock. His cock speared into the back of her throat. She sucked on him and hard.

"You're so beautiful with my cock in my mouth," Harry said.

"Yes, she's a vision," Emma said.

Emma moved down to fondle Harry's balls. She licked his balls, worshipping her king's bloated testicles like a good queen. She ran her finger down the vein, tickling Harry's balls with everything she had.

Harry looked down at the two beautiful blonde vixens, suckling and pleasuring every inch of his cock. They were delightful. He could tell Emma was feeding Daphne not so subtle suggestions, although Daphne was picking up on things rather fast.

Daphne smacked her lips around Harry's cock. He tasted so good, so good she could not help herself to be honest.

A new sensation visited Daphne. Her hot thighs parted and something throbbing and hard poked between her thighs. Her thighs spread out for intrusion.

"Just making sure you're nice and open for the second part of your initiation," Emma said.

She shoved the huge dildo into Daphne's pussy and pumped her hard. She smiled at the effort it took to work this throbbing cock inside Daphne.

"Just think, what you're sucking is going to be much more pleasurable than what I put into you," Emma said. Her free hand fondled Daphne's round breast.

Daphne's juices trickled nice and freely at the thought of having Harry's manhood shoved into her cunt. The Greengrass heiress bobbed up and down on Harry's prick, taking the huge hunk of manhood into her throat.

Harry held onto Daphne's face.

"You've dreamed about me shoving my fucking cock down your throat for some long," Harry said. "You might have been cold at school, but you're just another whore who wanted nothing but my cock being shoved into every single hole."

Harry pounded Daphne's tight throat and she moaned with delight. The few little tastes of cum came out and Daphne re-doubled her efforts, going all the way down on Harry like it was her job, her calling in life to suck his cock dry.

Emma smiled and gave her lover's balls a squeeze. She enjoyed feeling how heavy they were with cum and this cum would pour down the throat of your newest recruit.

"I'm about ready to cum."

Emma squeezing his balls helped accelerate the process. Daphne working his cock with her throat and tongue made it even more intense.

The hot burst of cum shot down Daphne's throat. She took all of the cream into her mouth and down her throat. Harry held onto her face and pumped his huge load into her throat.

Harry felt Daphne's warm throat to be a perfect vessel for his release. He rocked her face, his heavy balls draining into her mouth. The moans hitting his cock from the back of throat caused more cum to fire down her throat.

Emma smiled, working the dildo into Daphne's pussy at a quicker pace yet. She stretched the womanhood of the woman.

Daphne pulled back, and no sooner did she have a chance to catch her breath, Emma's lips found hers with another passionate kiss.

The White Queen shoved her tongue down the throat of the younger girl. Daphne responded with the kiss eagerly and through Emma's encouragement, her hands started to explore. Daphne and Emma grinded their hot bodies together with a sizzling series of kisses.

Daphne almost forgot about the dildo Emma shoved deep inside her cunt. Emma would not allow her to forget such an intrusion, working it deep inside her. Daphne's thighs clenched at the intrusion.

' _Now, you can cum,'_ Emma thought.

Emma reached behind her and stroked Harry's cock lovingly, not wanting her king to feel neglected. She put most of her attention on putting their new recruit's hot body in a state of constant and never ending orgasm.

Daphne almost collapsed down onto the ground. Emma positioned her towards the bed, her legs spread and willing.

The dildo extracted from Daphne and Emma looked at the amount of juices which had been collected from it. She started to lick the juices off of them, before taking the dildo and shoving it deep into her throat, sucking it clean.

Harry gave Emma one of those looks as if to say "I'll get to you later". He turned his attention to Daphne and pounced on top of her.

"Harry!" Daphne moaned.

Her blouse pulled open to reveal her large breasts incased in a lacy green bra. Harry made quick work of his bra to inspect her breasts.

"Well, you're certainly up to Hellfire Club standards," Harry said. He gave her breasts a nice squeeze, which caused Daphne to gasp in response.

Harry smiled and played with her breasts, while teasing her body with his cock. Every single moan coming from Daphne proved to be music to his ears. He could smell her pussy and smell how much she wanted him. The arousal caused spots to appear on the bedsheet.

"Tell me what you want, my dear," Harry said. "Use your words."

"I want you to fuck me," Daphne said. "I want you to drive your big cock into my tight pussy, and I want you to fuck me until I can barely breath. And then I want you to keep fucking me. I want you to fuck me so hard I cum all over your big cock.

Harry squeezed Daphne's breasts and played with her nipples. The moans coming from the back of the girl's throat rewarded Harry. He shifted halfway down and positioned his throbbing prick closer towards Daphne's waiting entrance.

"Please, Harry," Daphne begged him. "I need you inside me. I need you fucking me. I need you more than I've needed anything else in my life."

Her loins burned with passion. Harry leaned down and kissed down her stomach. She gave a shiver when Harry kissed her navel and went between her legs to attack her womanhood with his tongue.

Harry's tongue vibrated inside Daphne, causing her to give a fit. The gift of Parseltongue had been well and alive, despite mistaken rumors it disappeared after Harry defeated Voldemort. And to that extent, Daphne had been satisfied.

Emma stripped off all of her clothes, positioned herself in the chair, and mentally locked herself into Daphne's nervous system. Her legs spread and the dildo pushed against her dripping lips.

Harry ate Daphne through several spectacular orgasms. Her entire body twitched and her pussy flooded with juices.

"Please, Harry, I can't stand it any more."

Daphne looked up. Her thighs spread out even more to accommodate Harry when he put his big prick at the edge of her entrance. Daphne breathed in, feeling the slow and subtle moments of penetration when Harry inserted himself inside her.

"Yes!" Daphne yelled.

"Damn, you're really tight baby," Harry said.

"Told you," Emma said, feeling Harry's cock sliding into Daphne. It did not beat the real thing, but it would do in a horny pinch.

Harry rested his hips on top of Daphne's, holding his cock inside her, savoring the moment. Then he pulled almost all the way out of her and plunged back into her. Their loins met together in a fiery dance of passion.

Daphne thought she had died and gone to heaven. Actually, if this was heaven, she was glad she lived a life good enough to get her to this point. Harry's fingers danced on her flesh, and brought her to several miniature orgasms which preluded the big one.

"Now, you belong to me," Harry said, smiling. "Your pussy, your tits, your ass, they all are property of your Black King."

"Yes, sir, they are," Daphne said.

Harry ran his fingers down her stocking clad legs and caused Daphne to respond to a shiver. He had her underneath his thumb, or to be more accurate.

"Yes, love, harder, fuck her young cunt hunger," Emma said. She stroked her clit while pounding her own pussy with the dildo, matching Harry's motions. "Treat her like your whore!"

"You mean treat her like you."

Harry leaned down and grabbed Daphne by the hair, pulling on it. The pureblood heiress enjoyed being treated like this, as long as hard and pleasurable fucking was to follow. And Harry gave her what she wanted.

Daphne's hips pushed up, squeezing Harry's manhood. The pleasure coursing through her loins lubricated Harry's tool and brought it into her. She could feel his manhood when he pushed all the way inside her.

"Time for you to cum," Harry said.

Daphne had no choice in the matter. Her body submitted to the will of her new master. The wet pussy clamped all the way down onto his probing prick.

Harry speared deep into Daphne. Her wet and tight pussy hugged his pulsing manhood the further Harry buried himself into her. He held onto Daphne's hips, working him into it.

Emma's pussy clenched in tune with Daphne's. She imagined the large dildo in her hand as Harry's cock which kept piercing and spreading her walls out with each thrust into her.

The moment her orgasm came down, Daphne breathed. Harry was not done though, far from it. He pounded into Daphne's pussy and led her to another orgasm.

Harry prepared to bring pleasure beyond anything Daphne ever imagined into her. His cock buried its way into her walls, feeling them pump around her. The never ending stream of orgasms increased by the fact Harry continued to bury his thick rod into the center of the delicious looking woman who laid beneath him.

"Mmm, yes!" Daphne moaned.

"You want my cock," Harry said. "You can't help and keep cumming all over my gigantic cock. You can't help, and keep from exploding all over it. You can't help yourself. You want it, you want it deep and hard inside you, don't you?"

"Mmm hmm!" Daphne moaned, clamping her hand down onto Harry's shoulder. She received one of the biggest orgasms ever.

Harry's balls swelled with their seed and started to tighten. He spent the next couple of minutes indulging himself in Daphne's sweet and dripping pussy. His hips pushed down, rocking inside Daphne's body. Her hot hips pushed up to meet Harry with each push inside her.

"You're going to explode," Harry said. "You can't stop yourself. You can't help yourself."

Daphne's wet walls kept clamping down on Harry's rod. She milked him, wanting nothing more than Harry's seed blasted inside her. Harry sped up, reaching the end. He rode out Daphne, orgasm after orgasm.

Harry grunted when he gave a couple more powerful pushes into Daphne. His bloated balls found their way down upon Daphne's thighs. They slapped against her hard, beginning to fill up with their cream.

He pushed into Daphne with a couple more pushes inside her. Harry rode her pussy all the way to the edge of an orgasm, and then his balls contracted before firing into her.

Daphne held onto Harry all the way, moaning in his ear. His balls contracted and started to fire a potent amount of seed. Daphne felt a warm rush fill her body, when this powerful young man expanded and shot his heavy load into her. She hung onto Harry's shoulder, scratching him up, and moaning deep into his ear.

Harry stuffed Daphne completely full of his seed. His balls drained into Daphne's wet and willing womanhood. Her pussy finally released him.

"Excellent, fucking excellent, filling her pussy up."

Harry turned his attention to Emma Frost, the lovely White Queen having spread her thighs on the chair. Her pussy dripped with juices and she smiled, beckoning towards Harry in an inviting way.

"Harry, it's time for you to fill me up," Emma said. She started to rub her pussy lips for him.

Harry tilted back the chair with Emma on it, spreading her legs. Her wet pussy looked about ready to suck in his throbbing cock. Harry positioned himself and pushed into her.

Emma held onto Harry, breathing heavily. Harry's thick cock pierced her tight, pussy.

"I bet you're getting off on me fucking you like a common whore," Harry said. "How did you like how I broke in the new recruit?"

"Very good, love," Emma said. Her pussy clenched Harry's throbbing hard cock pushing into her. "But, I can assure you it doesn't pale to the feeling of a real, life, cock pounding my pussy."

Emma loved cock so much, Harry's cock anyway. He pushed into her, spreading her walls apart. Harry really stretched her out. Her hot pussy tightened around him.

Harry stopped her orgasm from happening. He smiled and ran his fingers up Emma's sultry body. Her eyes glazed over and a pouty moan followed. Harry smiled and kissed her on her lips, forcefully pressing his onto hers, showing her who ruled this dance.

"You're cum, when I'm ready to have you cum," Harry said. "Tell me what you are."

"I'm your little cock sleeve," Emma said, trying to tighten her pussy walls around Harry's cock. "My cunt is built for your enjoyment, and built to be fucked hard."

Daphne's pussy started to buzz. Her hand lifted up and she summoned up the strength to rub her pussy lips back and forth. The circular motions caused a blissful feeling to explode through her loins, which continued to escalate with each stroke and each swipe.

"Yes, you are," Harry said. "You like when I slap my balls against you. You like how they fill up against your thigh."

Harry rode Emma into the chair and leaned forward. He devoured her ample chest. Emma reached down, placing her hands on the back of Harry's head and encouraged him to continue the fucking of her pussy.

"Yes, fuck your little rich slut!" Emma yelled. "Fuck her harder…..pound my pussy! Show me what a big strong man you are and make me cum all over it over, and over again. Until you shoot a big nice load in my whore pussy, while you play with my big slutty tits!"

Harry pushed deeper inside of the White Queen. His hands caressed Emma's sinful body and he thrust deeper into her. His balls kept slapping against Emma when he rode her, pushing himself almost all the way into her and sliding out of her. He slammed back into her.

"Harry, fuck me like a two dollar whore!" Emma shrieked in his ear.

Daphne diddled herself. It was almost like her pussy felt how hard Emma's was being founded. It turned her on. It was like she was a voyeur with a very interactive and sexy experience. Her pussy stretched out by some kind of invisible force.

Emma bucked her hips like a wild woman and pushed them around Harry's intruding tool. She sensed even Harry reached his limit.

Harry battered Emma's pussy with a series of rapid fire thrusts. He ran his hands all over the White Queen's sexy body. He kept working her, pounding her pussy harder.

Emma enjoyed Harry banging her almost into a drooling mess. She wanted something from him, something nice and sticky to be poured into her pussy. She hung onto Harry's arm and moaned with a sensual whisper.

"Harry, it's time."

Harry smiled, and squeezed Emma's breasts. He would be the one to tell her it's time and not just a second before.

"Oh, ladies…."

"I'm not a lady, I'm a slut, your slut," Emma said, massaging Harry's bicep with a sexual smile. Her hips grinded against him to encourage Harry to push on through. "But, I'd happily lead the way."

Emma's legs tightened around Harry's hips and held him in close to her. Her cunt muscles squeezed the intruding manhood.

Emma's orgasm opened the door for Harry to push his hard and throbbing cock inside her, emptying his balls in her sweet and savory snatch. Harry came hard and fast inside Emma, her eager cunt milking up every drop he had.

Daphne collapsed in a moan. She drooled from two different months.

Harry pulled out of Emma, leaving her slumping back on the chair. He turned back to Daphne on the bed, legs spread, cross eyed, and drooling. Her pussy dripped like a broken faucet.

"Emma, did you forget to disconnect yourself from Miss Greengrass?"

Emma managed to pull herself away from the sexually bliss she felt to look at Daphne and the state, the dripping, drooling state, she found herself in. In her haste to get fucked, Emma neglected to do something.

"Whoops," Emma said, in a sheepish voice. "Don't worry, she's still breathing."

Harry shook his head and sighed.

' _Good thing I know how to revive someone.'_

Harry's hard cock gave Daphne's nervous system the jolt it needed for her to return to the land of the consciousness.

* * *

 **End.**


	40. Keeping Wet(Aspen Matthews)

**Keeping Wet(Aspen Matthews from Fathom).**

Aspen Matthews looked at the view of the ocean from the beach house she shared with her lover and smiled. The dark haired female was a pinnacle of beauty with her tanned and healthy skin. Her white tank top spread over a pair of perfectly formed breasts which caught the eyes. It stopped a few inches from her waistline to show off her well-toned abs, and then she wore a pair of short shorts which barely qualified as such. They did a wonderful job of showing off her ass and legs. She moved around the area, in bare feet which could be felt underneath the sand.

The world had been as beautiful as she wanted it to, but Aspen had one of the wonders of the world coming towards her. The tall, dark, and handsome young man, known as Harry Potter, with his dark hair sticking up in a messy manner and his bright green eyes shining. He walked around without a shirt, wearing nothing, but a pair of swimming trunks. Aspen smiled when she looked over his physique, tall, toned, and tanned. Not an ounce of fat on this young man's body, he kept up with plenty of cardio.

"Good morning, love," Harry said. "Are you enjoying the view."

"Especially now," Aspen said.

Aspen walked towards Harry, with a smile and wrapped her arms around him. Her large breasts pressed against Harry's muscular chest and she leaned in for a kiss. Harry returned the kiss. The two young lovers spent a fair bit of time.

"So, I'm going to be leaving in a couple of hours for a long trip," Aspen said, her fingers trailing down Harry's abs and she smiled. "But, I don't think it would be right, if I didn't have a chance to say goodbye."

"I agree," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Aspen's hips into his. "It would be very bad form if you left without saying goodbye."

She smiled when Harry's lips pressed up against hers with another kiss. Her hands explored his body without shame and he returned the favor on her. Every time Harry's hands brushed against her hips, legs, back, and every thing else, Aspen twitched forward.

"Nothing relaxes me more than getting nice and wet," Aspen said, giving him a few playful kisses behind his ear. Wouldn't you agree?"

She extended her hand forward and caused water to appear in the air. Aspen splashed her white shirt. It had a transparent appeal, showing the outlines of her breasts.

"Maybe I should have taken this shirt off before I got it all wet," Aspen said, with a mocking little pout. "Maybe, you could help me get out of it."

"It would be an honor."

Harry pealed her wet shirt off of her, revealing her large, tanned, breasts. They were a pinnacle of womanhood. The nipples stuck out firm and erect, begging to be suck. One of them looked particularly inviting.

A large tent formed into Harry's pants at his lover's untamed, perfect breasts, having been revealed. Aspen ran her fingers down her body and stopped short of her shorts.

"Not wearing any panties," Aspen said. "You know how they always get ruined anyway."

Harry smiled in response and Aspen locked her eyes on the massive bulge in Harry's pants.

"You must be so uncomfortable," Aspen said. "Why don't I make it better?"

She pealed down Harry's pants and his throbbing manhood stuck out for her. He looked all swollen and angry. Aspen decided to sooth the savage beast.

"Aspen," Harry groan.

Aspen took Harry's manhood into her wet and hot mouth and started to give him a magnificent blowjob. It was her regret she did not have a chance to wake him up like this morning. She actually intended to go back in and do so, but Harry had woken up before she had a chance to return to the house.

Harry looped his fingers against Aspen's locks. Her beautiful face looked particularly erotic when she speared Harry's massive tool down her throat. The woman's hand cupped and clenched Harry's balls, playing with them all the way.

Aspen's wet lips started to smack and slurp all over Harry's tool. She hungered for him in all of the worst ways and the blowjob grew even more intense the further Aspen went down onto Harry. She brought his cock into the depths of his mouth.

Several long minutes later, Aspen dove in further, wanting her prize.

"I'm going to cum," Harry groaned.

Aspen re-doubled the efforts of her blowjob, going all the way down onto Harry. She sucked and slurped his hard manhood, rubbling his balls.

Harry tensed up and fired his load down the throat of the beautiful woman on her knees before him. And she sucked down all of his cum, hungrily slurping it up.

The moment Harry finished draining his balls into Aspen's mouth, she pulled herself up, grinding on Harry all the way up she did. She pulled her shorts down, revealing her wet pussy to Harry.

"Look at what you did," Aspen said, looking a hand on Harry's ass and giving him a firm squeeze. "Look at how wet you made my pussy."

Aspen spread apart her pussy lips, showing them to Harry. She leaned in closer towards to him and rubbed her pussy lips against him.

"Good, you're nice and hard for me."

Harry reached on to her and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. The woman's moans grew more intense when Harry kept squeezing her breasts.

"Yes, time for us to play!" Aspen cried. "I love playing before I go to work."

The marine biologist's hips rose up to meet Harry's throbbing manhood. He pushed his hips towards her, touching her hips.

Aspen manipulated the water vapor in the air to give Harry something to lean her back. His cock tapped at her entrance and Aspen's breathing increased.

"Do it, baby," Aspen said. "Fuck me so hard…..I want you to get me wetter than the entire ocean."

Harry smiled, brushing the tip of his swollen head against Aspen's womanly lips. Her hips rose up to try and coax his throbbing manhood inside her.

"You don't want much, do you?" Harry asked.

Aspen turned to putty underneath his touch. Harry's hands rested firmly on her hips, teasing her and tormenting the beautiful young woman. Her hips tried to raise up, but Harry was not ready to take the plunge.

He plastered kisses all over her body. Aspen's body started to thrash and moan in pleasure. Harry's cock was almost in her, but not quite.

"No, I don't want much," Aspen said. "Well, I guess you're a lot, a whole lot."

The thought of Harry's throbbing cock pushing into her had pushed all of Aspen's buttons and got her motor running like one wouldn't believe. Harry edged closer towards her, and almost took the plunge into her body.

"Right here, baby," Aspen said, spreading her legs. "I want you to fuck me and fuck me hard. Fuck my brains out."

Harry's manhood pushed further inside Aspen. Her wet walls spread in response and allowed Harry to slip inside her. Her pussy practically saturated his cock and allowed Harry to slide into the depths of her core with no problem.

The powerful sorcerer manipulated the young woman. To the naked eye, Harry fucked her on air, and it would be an enticing enough thought, so much so, Harry did not spend too much time picking nits about the science of the matter.

"Harder, harder, right here, harder!" Aspen moaned in his ear. She grabbed onto the side of Harry's neck to encourage him to take the plunge inside. Her wet walls tightened around Harry, dragging his thick cock into her depths.

Harry continued to ride her, hard and fast, making sure she became wetter than anything ever. Aspen's walls clenched around Harry, milking his throbbing thrusts into her depths. Harry pounded her pussy with everything he had.

"Damn it, you're so tight, and so hot," Harry said. "And your breasts are so beautiful, I'm going to have to keep playing with them."

Harry's strong hands palmed Aspen's breasts, which caused her to moan in delight. Her wet walls clamped down onto him, milking his throbbing cock all the way inside her. Harry rose almost all the way up and pushed further down into her.

"Yes, harder, fuck me harder!" Aspen said. "Play with my tits, bite them, lover, do whatever you want to with them."

Things were getting rather well. Harry aimed his cock and pushed into Aspen. Several long and deep thrusts brought her to more passionate moans and thrusts. Harry pushed into her pussy, hammering it with every single movement he could manage.

Aspen wrapped her arms and legs around Harry, ensuring his cock never strayed any further from her dripping center. Harry hammered her pussy even harder.

The first big orgasm of this session hit Aspen. Her hips rose almost all the way up. Harry plunged his throbbing manhood into her, riding out the orgasm all the way.

"More, I'm not done yet," Aspen said. "Oooh, yeah, baby….."

Harry reached behind her and grabbed one of Aspen's juicy ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze. He paid special attention about how his lover enjoyed having her ass toyed with. Harry rose almost the way out of her and thrust deep into her.

Aspen encouraged her lover's behavior even more because it made her feel so good. Harry plunged into her. Every plunge was eagerly accepted by Aspen. Her powers kept her canal nice and moistened for the thick rod to keep spearing inside her.

"You're cumming harder," Harry said. "I notice every time I flick your nipple, you ooze."

Case in point, Harry's tongue brushed against Aspen's nipple. Not even a scant second later, her hips jerked up to meet Harry's intrusion in response. Harry pushed back against her, riding her harder into the air.

"I'm making you feel so good…"

Harry nibbled on her breasts, causing Aspen to gasp in pleasure. He made her feel so good, so good, really good, better than she could feel. His cock hit places inside of her which brought more pleasure. It kept her guessing in the different ways.

"Really good!" Aspen moaned. Her hands rested on Harry's back and encouraged him to pump inside her. "Please, cum for me, I need your seed inside my body."

"Soon," Harry grunted.

Harry rode out another one of Aspen's orgasms. His cock soaked wet with pussy juices, perfect for the main event as far as he concerned. His hard thrusts continued to drill his cock hungry lover on the beach.

The tidal waves slapped against the rocks angrily, when Aspen lost all control of her senses. The only thing mattering to her was Harry's thick and throbbing cock piercing herself. Her love box had been penetrated and she could feel his balls filling up.

"One more time," Harry said. "Then you'll get what's cumming to you."

Aspen tightened her grip on Harry, both with arms and legs. Harry's muscular body pushed up against her sensual, and womanly curves. He gripped onto her hips and pounded her. Aspen tightened around him, more spurred on than ever by the promising of a load of cum buried deep inside her womanly depths.

"Mmm, yes, fuck yes!" Aspen moaned in Harry's ear.

Harry continued to drive himself deep into Aspen's center. He rode out her orgasm and his balls started to twitch for one more of his own.

"Harder, baby, give me your seed," Aspen purred. "Put your cum inside my pussy, fill me up….give me your nice, heavy, load."

"I'm going to give you more than your fair share," Harry growled.

The sexual energy coming off of him made Aspen wet. He gripped her hips and rode her with a series of rapid fire thrusts until the end approached.

The first volley of cum splashing into Aspen caused her walls to clench down onto Harry. Her walls pumped the cum out of him and into her body.

The life bringing fluids splashed into Aspen's body. She moaned when her body started to get filled up with Harry's hot and sticky seed.

Harry enjoyed the way her walls clenched and released him. A seemingly endless supply of cum filled Aspen up all the way and caused her to arch herself back with moans. The cum splattered into her with Harry nearly draining his balls inside her body.

Aspen gasped at the sweet sensation of her partner's release inside her. Harry's balls emptied into her body.

"Don't worry, we're not done yet, "Harry said, with a smile and he kissed the back of her ear. "I hope you're ready for the main event."

Aspen's pussy dripped with hot fluids, realizing what was going to come next. He pulled her closer towards her.

"Do it," Aspen said. She could feel Harry's fingers teasing her already wet pussy. She rose up her hips with a few pushes. "I want you inside my ass."

Her cheeks spread apart to allow the tip of Harry's throbbing cock against the edge of her back entrance. Harry's hands rolled all over her body and spread her cheeks further. His cock pushed through her and slammed into her.

Harry groaned when Aspen's tight anus wrapped around Harry's throbbing manhood. He rolled his hips back into her and drove inside, into the depths of her ass.

The tightness of her ass clenched and released Harry. He worked himself inside her, burying his hard cock into her tight ass. Harry rolled the point of his fingers over her body.

"You feel so good," Harry said. "I like how your ass feels around me."

"I like you fucking me in my ass!" Aspen said.

Harry explored her anal passage all the way with his balls loading up. He managed to make her cum in pleasure. His fingers started to stroke her slit and felt her orgasm's to splash from her loins, lubricating Harry's probing fingers.

"I'm cumming!" Aspen yelled.

Harry drilled her tight ass hard while pumping her pussy in tune with the thrusting. The combination of both of holes being drilled made the loins trickle with cum. Harry started to roll his hands all the way down her trim stomach as well, coating it with her cum.

Aspen panted when Harry's thick tool rammed into her body. Harry pushed deeper into Aspen's body, with her anal muscles working Harry's cock all the way into her.

Their hips molded together with Harry ramming into her ass. He could feel Aspen's tight ass clamp up and down around him. Hands caressed every inch of her hot and sultry body. His hands cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Look you're soaked," Harry said. "And soon it's going to be my turn."

Harry pushed his fingers into the water bending woman's pussy. She channeled a lot of moisture through her loins and kept pushing further into Harry's fingers. The fingers had been saturated for her dripping juices.

Aspen enjoyed his fingers inside her. Her pussy clenched his fingers when they kept probing all the way into her.

The balls slapped against Aspen's ass and kept loading up with pleasure. He rode her ass harder and harder.

"Here it comes."

Aspen's wet walls clenched his finger and pumped it inside her. Her back entrance had been pushed forward with his throbbing hard cock. Harry kept riding into her with deeper thrusts yet before.

His balls swelled and released a flood of cum into ass one spurt at a time.

Aspen's ass milked Harry's cum into her. Her pussy oozed with delight when Harry plowed deeper inside her. The contents from his swollen testicles emptied out on her.

The two of them descended down onto the beach. Aspen's breasts pressed against Harry's chest when she straddled the top of him. He reached around and cupped the woman's ass. The two of them enjoyed their moment with each other.

Water rose out of the air and Aspen cleaned herself off. Now she straddled Harry, large breasts dripping with water. The cool water sensually rolled down her body.

"Guess I'm going to be late."

 **End.**


	41. Twice Boned(Susan and Amelia)

**Twice Boned(Susan and Amelia Bones from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Susan Bones returned from a rigorous set of exams to get her certification in magical law. The only exams which were more strict happened to be the exams where people sat to be a healer and then the exams where people sat to become an Auror. Still they were up there and Susan could not help, but be pleased at the performance. She blanked only once, which was far less than she did on her average Hogwarts examinations.

She could not wait and tell her aunt the good news. Susan dropped her cloak on the chair.

"Aunt Amelia, I'm home!" Susan yelled. No answer just yet, but perhaps Amelia was upstairs in her study and one of her offices.

The busty former Hufflepuff smiled. She knew how Aunt Amelia could get into her work and did not want to be distracted at any time. Susan bounded up the stairs and certainly enough, the study door had been half ajar.

Susan stepped to and opened the door. Out of all of the things she expected to see, the very thing she came across floored her. The only reason Susan didn't scream was because of the fact the breath had been knocked out of her body.

Amelia Bones kneeled on the ground in front of a young man. The large cock of this young man pushed out of her aunt's mature mouth and Amelia made a series of loud sucking sounds.

Susan watched when her aunt went down on the biggest, thickest, phallus the eighteen year old witch had ever seen in her life. She viewed her aunt's juicy lips go up and down and give this young man a full service job.

The surprises continued when Susan saw who the large cock was attached to. She saw from her vantage point Harry Potter.

Her aunt dropped to her knees in front of the most powerful young wizard in their country to service him. Her aunt, the Minister of Magic, sucked Harry Potter's big throbbing cock.

Susan's knees wobbled together. By some coincidence, a chair appeared underneath her. Susan Bones flopped into the chair, light headed and driven beyond breathless.

"Good, girl, Amy, show me who your master is," Harry said.

Amelia's juicy lips sucked the throbbing phallus of the young man. Harry's fingers entangled through her red hair.

Harry grunted when Amelia continued to suck him off. The talent witch's hands groped and caressed Harry's balls and tried to coax the load out of it.

Amelia weighed Harry's balls in her hand and appreciated the huge load which would to come. The witch's knickers soaked.

"To think what the press would say if they saw you acting like a common whore, sucking off a man young enough to be your son," Harry said. "But, you look so fucking good sucking me off."

Amelia smiled. She gave the most powerful wizard in Europe a full service blowjob he would never forget. Her tongue swirled around the head and the shaft. She cradled Harry's balls and played with them. She tasted the first hints of sweet and savory sweet on her tongue and wanted more.

Harry groaned when feeling the warmth and tightness of Amelia's mouth. She cradled his balls in her hands.

A grunt followed and the contents of Harry's balls splashed down her throat. Amelia sucked his seed all the way down when several thick and potent spurts fired its way down her throat. She fed off of his semen, sucking his balls completely and one hundred percent dry.

The moment Amelia finished, Harry pulled her up. She had been pushed back against the desk and Harry pulled up her skirt all of the way.

"You're soaked."

Harry played with her pussy through her panties. Amelia breathed when the skilled enchanter's strong hands caressed her thighs and lips. Her hips rose up and down to meet his caresses.

The redhead vixen's melons spilled out of her top. Harry caressed them. They were perky and supple as they were when she was at Hogwarts. The only change were they were bigger.

"Play with them," Amelia said. "Squeeze them! Fucking twist my nipples."

"Of course, Minister," Harry said with a smile.

Susan could not believe her aunt. Her knickers soaked completely through. She reached in to pull her knickers away from her dripping pussy. The eighteen year old witch pushed her fingers into her dripping gash and stroked her insides to the moans from her aunt.

Harry played with the generous melons of this goddess. He squeezed them and she gasped.

"Inside me," Amelia said.

"You want my hard, young cock in your dripping mature pussy."

Harry's hands teased every inch of the mature body of the Ministry of Magic. He kept winding her up with these moves. His hands and mere touch resulted in her pussy creaming itself.

One throbbing hard cock positioned against Amelia's tight entrance. Harry pushed his head inside and entered her. Several inches of hard cock filled the Minister.

Harry groaned and enjoyed how the older woman's delightful pussy locked onto his massive cock. He rose almost all the way up and then slammed back down. Their hips met in a dance of unmistakable passion. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Amelia and then sank back down into her one more time.

Amelia's loins had been set aflame by these swift and amazing thrusts. His body pressed against hers. His muscular chest touched her large breasts. His hands caressed Amelia's firm and tight stomach and caused jolts of pleasure through her body.

"More?" Harry asked.

Amelia almost came undone from Harry's tongue circling around her ear. She held onto him, wrapping her legs around him.

"Yes, more," Amelia said. "Harder, more!"

Harry gave her what she wanted with a switch and hard fucking into her pussy. He could feel Amelia's wet walls tighten and rub on him. Each tug brought Harry closer to the edge of his release.

"You'll get more, you'll get everything you've ever dreamed of," Harry said. "I'm going to pound your pussy until you scream you want me to cum inside you."

Amelia's hands rose up and dug her nails into Harry's back. She encouraged the young stud to continue to give her pussy a stiff pounding.

"Cum, cum hard for me."

The older witch obeyed her master's words. The young stud above her rose almost all the way up out of her and pushed back into her. Those throbbing and full balls filled up for her and soon the contents will be in her pussy.

Amelia's pussy tensed all over Harrys invading rod.

"You want to be pounded harder, don't you?" Harry asked. Amelia looked up at him with a smoldering gaze of lust and responded with a nod. Harry chuckled. "Who am I to deny the lady what she wants?"

Amelia screamed out in pure lust. Harry's muscular body pushed down onto her breasts when he pushed up and pounded into her. She accepted her god's tool inside her to give her pussy a real good going over. She heated up and another orgasm had been released.

Speaking of orgasms, Susan diddled herself for one. The fact her stern and strong aunt had been dominated got her hotter than anything else. She envisioned herself bent over the desk with Harry taking his thick cock inside her body. He would drive her to orgasm after orgasm like Amelia was.

Harry nibbled Amelia's generous breasts. Amelia clamped her hands down onto the back of Harry's head and arched herself. His cock filled her and emptied her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Cum hard for me all over my cock. Because you can't help yourself from cumming, can you?"

Amelia's entire body filled with the rush of pleasure. Harry's cock touched her womb and her body heated up in excitement. His fingers brushed against her legs and sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" she moaned in his ear while his face buried between her breasts. "Give me your cum, put your viral seed inside my nice fertile womb. Knock me up."

"What a scandal, the Minister knocked up by Harry Potter," Harry said. He sped up his thrusting inside her.

"I don't fucking care!" Amelia yelled. "Put all of your cum inside me. Knock me up with your child! I bet she'd be powerful!"

Harry had no doubt about it. His balls swelled and he reached the edge of himself. Amelia's pussy tensed around him and sensed the load which was to come. Harry sped up the process. Amelia's hot and sweaty body coaxed him further to the edge.

Amelia's entire body prepared itself for the load of fertile cum which was to cum. He pushed into her. His cock made her stomach bulge and soon her stomach would bulge for other reasons.

Harry's cock muscles tensed up and he fired a load of cum inside her body. He shot spurt after spurt of savory seed inside Amelia.

"You can feel yourself being knocked up, can't you?"

Susan's hips gave a jolt. She found herself jealous of her aunt for a moment. She pulled out one of her breasts from her unbuttoned top and rubbed it with her right hand. Her left hand circled around her clit and she moaned.

"Fuck me!" Susan yelled before she could help herself.

She gulped when something pulled her inside of the study. Harry pulled out of her aunt. Cum drained from Amelia's pussy and her belly looked pretty swollen from the cum.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry said. "How are you doing, Sue, long time no see?"

Susan realized Harry stood before her naked and very erect. His throbbing prick pointed towards her and he walked towards her. His cock slipped underneath her skirt and touched her womanhood.

"I'm pretty good," Susan said.

Harry smiled and placed a hand on the small of Susan's back. His hand touching her bare flesh caused a jolt to go through her body and loins like pure fire.

"Are you now?" Harry asked. "I'm glad you're feeling good….are you really feeling good though?"

Susan whimpered when Harry's hand caressed her ass underneath her skirt. His cock touched her lips.

"When's the last time you've gotten laid?" Harry asked. He gave her ass another casual squeeze. "It must have been a long time."

"Too long," Susan said. She tried to rub her thighs together to block out the pleasure from her mind. The only problem was the pleasure hit her hard and fast.

"It has been a long time," Harry said. He pressed his lips onto hers with a sensual kiss.

Susan moaned into Harry's mouth. His fingers teased her body and she could feel a draft. The rest of her clothes faded from her body and ended up on a chair.

Harry smiled and looked at Susan. Her red hair came down onto her freckled face. Her D-Cup breasts stood up with erect nipples, nice a proud for Harry to suck. Her stomach was toned and her hips curved at a lovely manner. Red hair covered her crotch. Susan's legs were long and beautiful as well. People neglected to see just how lovely her legs were, with their attention being drawn north. And her ass wasn't half bad either.

"Sue?"

"Yes, Harry," Susan said.

"Go and lick your aunt's pussy for me."

Susan walked over without a sound thought. Amelia's legs already spread for her niece and Susan bent down. Her warm tongue started to swirl over Amelia's dripping hot cunt.

"Yes, darling, lick your auntie!" Amelia yelled. "Make me cum ,and you'll be rewarded!"

Susan took her tongue into Amelia's pussy and tasted the combination of juices. She could not believe it. Did her future cousin get conceived today? Susan would find out in a matter of months no doubt. Now, she contented herself in licking her out.

"You've always been a good girl," Amelia said. "My pussy tastes good. You want to eat it out, don't you? Make your aunt cum like a good girl."

Susan was a very good girl and she would show Aunt Amelia how really good she could be. The juices started to trickle on Susan's face spraying it.

Harry turned Susan around and smiled when he saw her beautiful face soaked with Amelia's cum.

"Naughty girl," Harry said. He put an erect nipple between two fingers on his right hand. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Susan's nipple twisted and she closed her eyes. The moan followed a second later. Harry smiled and motioned for Susan to bend over the desk.

"You wanted me to bend you over the desk and fuck you," Harry said. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

Susan wondered how he could have known. She nodded and spread her legs when bending over the desk. Her juicy ass jiggled and Harry smacked it hard. She moaned when Harry spanked her a couple more times in succession.

"Sorry," Harry said. "But, I couldn't resist."

Susan was certain Harry could not resist nor did she blame him for not trying to. She experienced the sensation of Harry's throbbing cock at the edge of her womanhood.

"Inside me!" Susan begged him. "Please, I need you inside me."

Harry teased the busty Hufflepuff for a few more seconds and made sure to position her face towards her aunt.

"Your aunt is going to see what a slut you are. How do you like that, Sue?"

Susan's pussy clenched up. She got off on this. Harry dominating her body, his hands touching every single inch of her body. He claimed her as his.

Harry plunged into Susan's dripping hot cunt. Her wet pussy clenched him and showed how much she wanted his cock. Harry gave her all she ever wanted.

Amelia shifted herself to watch her niece fucked over the desk by Harry. Her pussy burned with desire when Harry pushed himself into Susan in a loop of never ending fucking. Every now and then he slapped Susan on the ass.

Harry smiled. The tension around his cock in the form of Susan's dripping hot pussy made Harry anticipate what was going to come next. He could hardly wait to push himself over the edge. He rocked into Susan with a long and hard thrust.

"Cum."

The word hit the pleasure centers of Susan's brain and her body reacted appropriately. Her wet walls clamped all the way down on the thick pole invading her.

Harry enjoyed the warm feeling. Susan's pussy squeezed him and the warm heaven loaded his balls up.

"Finger yourself," Harry said.

Amelia's fingers pushed inside her and she fingered her hot pussy. It was sore from the hard fucking. Damn it though, she was so horny she could not believe it.

"Watch your aunt, does that turn you on?" Harry asked. "Does it, pet?"

"Yes, it makes me so hot!"

Susan could not deny her aunt was a hot piece of ass, even at her age. Her pussy, her tits, her legs, her ass, all of those features made Susan drool. The fact Amelia diddled herself made Susan's pussy inflame and squeeze around Harry's cock.

"Good, you're hot, and you're ready," Harry said. "You're ready to join your aunt. Your body is mine, and don't you forget it?"

"Are you going to knock me up, Harry?" Susan asked.

"Mmm, wouldn't you like to know."

Susan felt conflicted. She wondered if she wanted it. On the other hand, her body betrayed her thoughts and logic. Her womb opened up and prepared to accept the thick load. Those balls carried a big load and the cock pounded her.

"Cum in me!" Susan yelled. "Knock me up then, if that's what you want to do."

"That's what you want as well," Harry said.

Harry's thick balls prepped for launch inside Susan's warm canal. He pushed himself to the edge and rocked inside her. Several hard and fast thrusts brought him closer to a pleasurable end.

"Almost there," Harry said. "After you."

Susan closed around him. Her orgasm hit hard and milked Harry's cock. Susan summoned all of her power to drain his thick balls inside her wet and willing cunt. She could feel him when he rode out the orgasm into her.

"So close," Harry said. "Get ready, because here it comes."

Harry cupped one large breast and squeezed it just as hard as ever before. His prick sank inside Susan and kept riding her all the way to the edge.

Susan's body heated up with another orgasmic burst of energy. Harry pushed into her and emptied his thick cock inside her. The contents of his balls spilled into Susan. He kept pushing into her and drained himself down to the very last drop.

Harry emptied his load inside of Susan. Her body filled up and she received a swollen belly full of seed.

He stepped back to review his hand work. Susan rested her head on Amelia's breasts. Harry looked at both of them, dripping with cum which had filled their stomachs.

"Oh, and I did well the exam."

"Good girl," Amelia said. Her hand rested on Susan's swollen belly and went down. "I think we should reward you a little bit more. Wouldn't you say so, love?"

"I agree."

Susan gasped when her aunt's fingers intruded her sore pussy and started to rub it. Amelia fingered Susan's pussy until she had been prepped for another ride from Harry.

* * *

 **The End.**


	42. Quiet in the Library(Belle)

**Quiet in the Library. (Belle from Beauty and the Beast).**

* * *

Harry Potter reclined back in a chair. The French country side relaxed Harry a fair amount for numerous reasons. One of those reasons ended up being the sights and the sounds. The country air made Harry smile and relaxed him beyond all belief.

Speaking of sights, the lovely librarian made her way. Harry could tell she had a love for literature the moment she entered the library. She flashed a smile towards her. Her brown hair pinned back to show her beautiful place. She wore a nice button up blouse which shifted open to show the smallest, most tantalizing hints of cleavage. The pencil skirt shifted to show her stocking clad legs. She placed a pen in her mouth in an absent minded manner.

Harry caught her eye and she sauntered over, a hand on her hip with a smile crossing over her face.

"Hello," she said. "You're back here."

"I'm sure you're disappointed to see me here," she said.

"No, not at all, Lord Potter," she said. "You've left an impression of some of ladies in this city."

"I have," Harry said. "Is this your coffee break?"

"Yes," she said. "You don't mind, do you?"

Harry's lips curled in a smile.

"Not at all, Belle."

The young woman sat down on the desk right across from Harry. Her heel slipped off. She had been on her feet all day, so it was time for her to have a nice and relaxing moment. She reached over and took a long drink of her coffee.

"Glad to see you've come back," Belle said. "And I apologize for what happened the other day. You shouldn't have been harassed here. Security has doubled over, and it won't happen again."

"I'm glad," Harry said.

A foot brushed against Harry's inner thigh. He spent a moment looking at Belle who raised an eyebrow. The hint of a bemused smile spread over Belle's face.

"I would hate to see you scared off," Belle said. "And I wouldn't be the only one. There's a lot of girls in town who wouldn't mind you sticking around after your business is done."

"Are you among them?"

Belle shifted in her chair and the soft foot shifted up Harry's inner thigh. He spent a moment looking at the woman across the table.

"Yes, I am," Belle said. "Sorry, if I….."

"Don't worry, you aren't," Harry said. His hand rested on her ankle and smiled. "And I thought you were more of the subtle type."

Belle opened the clasp of Harry's pants and removed them. She looked over towards him with a mostly innocent look on her face. A bit of a mischievous grin flashed over her face. Belle's stocking clad soles.

"You're pretty naughty, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"You should keep your voice down in the library," Belle said. She teased him with another slow stroke of his hard cock with her foot.

Belle rubbed her foot up and down Harry's thick cock. She had spent all summer trying to sum up the courage to jump Harry. If he denied her this, then she would slump back into the back of the library, ashamed and defeated.

"Do you like this Harry?" Belle asked.

"You're very good, but it would be better if you use both of your feet."

Belle doubled up on the action, literally. She rubbed her soles up and down Harry's cock. She gave him an amazing footjob. The feeling of his throbbing cock against her soft feet made her feel good.

Harry grunted, placing his hand on her ankle to encourage her to rub him up and down. Her toes stroked the length of his cock for a few seconds before her soles pressed against either side of his foot.

"I've read books, where the innocent girl does something naughty," Belle said. "I always liked those books….it was exciting…"

"I'm sure it left you with some sticky sheets," Harry said.

"Oh, my sheets aren't going to be what's sticky this time," Belle said. Her tongue continued to roll over her lower lip and she grinned. Her feet kept up the intense rubbing of Harry's manhood. "It feels so big….I wonder how it would feel in my mouth."

"Finish me off, and find out."

Belle continued the foot job, speeding it up. Her heels brushed up against the thick balls and she rubbed him up and down with her feet. She took a long drink from her coffee, acting like she wasn't doing anything. Not there was anyone in the library to see her right now.

"So close," Harry whispered.

Belle pumped him with her toes and caused his muscles to strain. His manhood shot up and splashed the underside of the table with a series of rocket powered cum blasts. Her toes had been coated in the seed.

She reached underneath the table and grabbed a string of the cum. It wrapped around her finger and she slipped her fingers deep inside her mouth. She suckled the cum from her fingers and moaned with a hungry glint in her eyes.

"Delicious," Belle said. "I want more."

She reached underneath the table and squeezed Harry's balls.

"Do these have more cum for me?" Belle asked.

Belle disappeared underneath the table. The beauty moved underneath the table and placed her hands on Harry's thighs. She started to stroke him, exploring every inch of his cock first with her hands and then with her tongue.

Harry reached underneath the table and placed his hand on Belle's hair. Her mouth wrapped around Harry's thick cock and took him into her. The brunette goddess sucked on him from underneath the table.

The blowjob started slow and increased with passion when she worked him over underneath the table. She gave Harry a few warm sucks and removed his cock from her mouth. She licked Harry and shoved it into her mouth. She repeated this process several times.

"Good girl," Harry said. "You're doing really good. It feels so good."

Harry pumped himself into Belle's hot throat. Her cock hungry actions proved it was always the innocent ones who were the feistiest in bed.

Bella repeated her ritual several more times. She licked, sucked, and jammed Harry's thick juicy prick down her throat. The taste of it got her so horny. She played with his balls a little bit as well which she sensed his approval of.

"Keep going," Harry said. "I'm going to blow."

Belle wondered what a huge load of cum would taste like in her mouth. She practiced the techniques she once did on a banana. It proved to do the trick. She licked his manhood and cradled his balls. He pumped into the side of her mouth.

Her mouth enticed him to the edge of the orgasm. Harry's muscles tightened and he knew he did not have too much time left before the explosion occurred. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on the top of her head.

"Here it comes."

Belle sucked him even harder. The first blast of cum fired into her mouth. Dozens more followed and filled her mouth with nothing but the white stuff.

She sucked his cock and milked his balls all the way to a pleasurable end. Belle did not waste a single drop of him.

The moment she took a good enough look at him, she gasped. His cock throbbed for her still. It had been coated in her spit.

"You're still hard?" Belle asked. She weighed his balls in her hands. "There's still more."

"Yes, there's still more," Harry said. "I guess you didn't get it all. There's still a good load in there."

She sat down on Harry's cock. Her wet pussy grinded against him through her panties and Harry reached around to steady her waist. No one could quite see what they were doing from their vantage point, unless they were peering over the shelves of books.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There's only one thing I can do," Belle said. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear hotly. "We're going to have to fuck.

Her panties slid down and revealed her bare pussy. The lips slid over Harry's cock. Belle closed her eyes and eased herself down onto him. She opened her mouth for a moan. Harry stopped it from getting out by clapping a hand over her mouth.

"No talking in the library," Harry said. "Remember."

Belle could not forget. She suckled on his fingers when working her hips up and down onto him. Every time Belle lowered down onto him, her pussy felt up.

Harry worked her back against the table to gain moment so he could thrust upwards. Her tight pussy clamped down onto him and released him. Belle's tight inner muscles wrapped around him when she squeezed him over and over again.

"It feels so good," Belle moaned in his ear. "We better be careful….."

Harry pumped up into her. He drove himself into her body fast and hard. Belle bit back some moans. The pleasurable look on her face when she struggled not to scream out looked extremely sexy and Harry could not wait to fuck her even more.

"It's time for you to cum for me," Harry said. "Are you going to do it? Do you want to cum for me?"

Belle bit down into his shoulder and nodded. Her body reacted to his thrusts and reacted to the pleasure which had been pushed into her. She could not hold back any longer. The pleasure threatened to assault every inch of her being.

"Go ahead, don't hold back."

She didn't. The vibration of the moan hit her shoulder. Belle pumped up and down on him, riding his cock all the way to the orgasm.

Belle bounced up and down having the ride of her life. Harry's cock hit her in places which made her feel extremely amazing. Harry wrapped a hand around her ass and squeezed it in response.

"One more time."

Now Harry took control and started to work his cock into Belle's tight pussy. She gasped at how much he made her feel good.

"Never stop, please, never stop," she begged him.

"I'll only stop when you're ready," Harry said. "You want it harder, don't you?"

"YES!" Belle yelled, forgetting she was in the library for a moment.

Harry smiled and shoved Belle's panties in her mouth to gag her. She tightened around the intruding rod inside her body. His pumping increased in intensity and continued to work into her. His balls slapped against her thighs when Harry drove himself into her further and further.

"Again, you're cumming," Harry said. "Do you like it when I bite on your breasts?"

Belle nodded. Her top had been worked open and her bra opened to reveal her perky breasts. Harry gave a series of love bites to it.

"Time for you to cum again," Harry said. "And again, you must have been dreaming about my cock all summer."

Belle enjoyed the feeling of Harry's strong hands all over her body. She could not deny his statement about her dreaming about this all summer. Her stocking clad legs squeezed Harry and encouraged him to continue his thrusting inside her.

Harry got the message loud and clear. He stuffed her tight pussy with a few hard thrusts. His balls grew heavier and harder with the load they build up. He leaned down and pressed his chest against hers with a hungry smile.

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum, before I give you what you want. You want this big load, don't you?"

Belle tensed around him. She gave a muffled moan through the gag Harry shoved into her mouth. Her own sticky panties muffled the moans in her mouth.

"I take it as a yes….well we still got time. Lunch isn't over….and you're going to get plenty of dessert now."

Harry pumped himself into her. He continued the ritual of entering and exciting Belle's hot pussy. She squeezed and released him as well.

Belle's body heated up with the promise of a spectacular orgasm. Harry's hands really worked their magic, not to mention his manhood pumping almost into her smoldering hot depths.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

What kind of question was that? Belle braced herself for one of the biggest loads possible. She spread herself far and wide to show Harry how ready she was.

Her pussy squeezed him hard. Harry could tell how much Belle wanted this big sticky load. His balls grew heavier and he took extra care to push them against the brainy brunette's thighs.

Belle took extra notice to his heavy balls pushing against her thighs. Her pussy moistened at the thought of him buried deep inside of her. Those thrusts grew in extra prominence and she could not believe how close she was to getting the pleasure she deserved.

"After you, my dear lady."

Belle tightened up around him. Harry pushed his fingers down her stocking clad legs and made sure to play with them. She grew wild with lust when Harry massaged her legs when he hammered her hard.

Harry pulled all the way up out of her and slammed into her. He rode out her orgasm before a bubbling feeling appeared in his balls. He grew closer towards the edge. He could feel it. His orgasm tickled through his balls when he thrust deep inside of Belle's body.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "I hope you're ready for it."

Belle was ready for it alright. She clamped down on him and encouraged Harry to push himself deep inside of her.

Harry unloaded his load into Belle's body. The beauty experienced a warmth spread between her loins the second Harry injected her with his heavy balls.

Belle lifted her hips up and down to pump him dry of his load. Dozens of thrusts followed when Harry pulled out of her.

She slid back onto the chair across from Harry. Her thighs really did feel like they had been founded and very nicely as well. Belle turned towards Harry and looked back at him with a soft smile on her face. She casually pulled her panties off and threw them at Harry.

"Keep them," she said with a smile. "Lunch break is the same time for me tomorrow, will you be here?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Harry said. "What about your panties….."

"Oh, when you're around, I keep a couple of fresh pairs at hand," she said with a wink. She gave him a parting squeeze. "See you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

 **End.**


	43. Marooned(Miranda Lawson)

**Marooned(Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect.)**

* * *

Many alien worlds had beauty which could be barely comprehended by most beings throughout the universe. Some of them, even when they were mostly devoid of all life, had these eerie beauty qualities stronger than ever before. Even if this particular world was not a planet anyone wanted to visit when they were marooned in the middle of the universe, with a damaged ship.

A one and a million fluke of the ship's engine brought them down on the planet. The green-eyed young man exited the ship. He looked around and could see there was no one around for miles. His traveling companion exited the ship. She wore a skin tight black and white bodysuit which fit around her nice curves. Her silky black hair, bright eyes, and beautiful face with juicy lips added to the appeal.

"Harry, can we salvage the engine?"

Harry finished performing the scans of the engine. Her turned towards his traveling companion with a frown in response.

"Sorry, we can't," Harry said after a moment's pause. "We're stuck here, until the rest of the crew tracks us down. It shouldn't be too long now."

The dark haired woman turned towards him for a moment. She knew when Harry figured it was a lost cause, something was a lost cause. There were far worst worlds to be marooned in she supposed.

"So, should we do a look around, Miranda?"

Miranda Lawson responded with a smile and nodded in response. She lead the way towards the planet.

"This isn't cataloged, in anything," Miranda said. "Can you believe we stumbled upon some new world, not known about the rest of the universe?"

"Well, I'm not sure if there's much to this planet," Harry said. "There's no signs of life. Not even primitive forms of life."

Miranda came to the same conclusion. She noticed no structures for dwelling, not even a cave or a hut, nothing primitive at all. At least not at first, as they moved around to a dusty valley, and around some rocks before they reached a grassier section of the planet.

"We spoke too soon," Miranda said.

"I guess we did," Harry said. He crossed towards the planet with a smile. "It's a new form of plant life….I've never seen anything like this in my life."

Miranda looked at the plants, and frowned. The plants did not look hostile, and believe her, she encountered some hostile alien plants who were more vision. Appearances could in fact be very deceiving.

"Miranda, stand back," Harry warned her.

Miranda took a step back and watched one of the pods swell up. They backed up a couple more feet to avoid the pods which combusted. A cloud of orange gas filled the air before it disappeared.

"Please tell me you didn't breath in any of it," Miranda said.

"No, I didn't did….."

Miranda coughed for a couple of seconds. She staggered back a couple of inches and acted rather light headed. She fell against Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. "Miranda, talk to me…"

"I'm just a little light headed," Miranda said.

"I better get you back to the ship to make sure."

Miranda almost slumped over and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry scooped up the woman in his arms and spirited her over to the chest. Miranda wrapped an arm around Harry and pressed her breast against his cheek.

"Harry, there's really no need to worry, I'm fine," Miranda said. "I'm feeling really great."

The slurred sound of her voice showed she was not quite alright. Harry hoped the worst which happened is Miranda got drunk off of some kind of alien pollen.

"Just sit down and I'll be with you in a minute," Harry said. He put Miranda on the operation table. "If you're fine….it will pass in a couple of minutes. If you've been poisoned, there's trouble."

"Well, if I've been poisoned, then you can help me sweat it out," Miranda said. She gave him a sultry smile and pressed her thighs together for a second before she leaned back on the table and spread them apart. "Why give me some boring scan, when you can give me a full physical?"

Her professional demeanor faded quicker than Harry could realize. He performed the scans on Miranda and frowned.

' _She's completely fine except…..'_

A pair of arms wrapped around Harry's waist and a pair of breasts pressed against his back. The soft and fleshy orbs pressed against his back made it very hard for Harry to concentrate. Speaking of hard to concentrate, Miranda's fingers skimmed down.

"You're working too hard, Harry," Miranda said. "Way too hard."

Miranda's hand wrapped around Harry's aching tool and pumped him up and down. She squeezed him and released him.

"Miranda," Harry groaned.

"Relax, we can have some fun while we wait for the others to arrive," Miranda said. She pumped him several more times.

Harry decided to go with it. The pheromones from the alien plant made both of them extremely horny and willing to go with this. Miranda tightened her fist around Harry's thick cock and continued to stroke him.

She had Harry's pants completely down over his ankles and the beautiful woman continued to play with his cock. Her hands cupped his balls and squeezed them. The amount of cum building up in these balls pleased Miranda and she continued to stroke him.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, baby?" Miranda asked.

Miranda moved from behind Harry and dropped down to her knees. Harry's large cock shifted to in front of her face. Miranda stuck her tongue out and dragged it underneath the underside of Harry's cock, licking him up and down.

"Yes, suck it!" Harry groaned.

Miranda swirled her tongue around Harry's cock several times. She tasted every single inch of the manhood. She gave Harry a long kiss on his cock head which made it twitch inside her mouth. Miranda's warm and wet lips wrapped around Harry's thick tool and took it into the back of her hot throat.

Harry groaned when his cock pushed all the way down Miranda's throat. His balls hit the beautiful woman's chin when she went all the way down on him.

"Suck my cock, suck my cock baby!" Harry groaned. "Harder, suck it hard!"

Miranda enjoyed the taste of the stud's cock. She pushed it into her mouth and pulled it out. A long licking followed with Miranda swirling her hand all the way around his cock three times, before pushing his throbbing cock in between her lips.

Harry's throbbing prick encased on Miranda's hot mouth. He grabbed Miranda's head and pushed into her.

"I can't wait to cum in your mouth," Harry said. "Do you want it? Do you want to taste my cum?"

Miranda massaged Harry's balls in response. He pushed deeper into her throat with a couple of hard thrusts. Her throat squeezed him.

"Here it comes"

Harry pushed deeper into the hot woman's throat and spilled his load into her. Miranda tilted her head back to swallow and sucked down the buckets full of cum which came from Harry's balls.

"Mmm, I always knew you would have a big load."

Miranda squeezed his balls when she rose to her feet. She undid the front her suit and made sure Harry kept his eyes on her body when every single inch of it had been revealed.

Harry watched with Miranda's slender neck being revealed. Her bra clad supple breasts had been revealed next. Harry's eyes followed the mouth watering sight of her smooth stomach. Miranda smiled, halfway through her stripping and placed Harry's hands on her breasts.

He squeezed Miranda's breasts. She moaned and ground up against his crotch. Harry responded by placing his hands on the bottom half of her suit and revealed the rest of her. It pushed over her shapely and curvy hips and her long legs. Her perfect feet had been revealed.

"Aren't you glad we're playing?" Miranda asked. Her eyes shined in a violent hue of unmistakable lust.

Harry started to move his hands down her body, her toned tummy molded underneath his hands. He kept moving down and pulled Miranda's panties down. Her smooth and dripping sex revealed itself to Harry. Harry kept massaging her folds and she pushed her hips into him.

Miranda enjoyed the sensation of Harry's fingers rolling over her pussy lips. The juices dripped down and collected on Harry's thighs.

"Put your nice hard cock inside my pussy," Miranda said. She wrapped her arm around Harry. "You know, I'm still your superior, technically, so that was an order."

Harry smiled and backed her up against the operating table. He leaned against her body and rubbed his cock all the way over her body. Each time caused Miranda's pussy to jolt up. He unveiled her breasts and squeezed her tits. Harry twisted Miranda's nipples and squeezed them.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Harry asked. "You think you can just demand it, can you?"

Harry squeezed Miranda's ass and she gave a moan of delight. He squeezed her ass a couple more times before putting his cockhead against Miranda's dripping wet pussy. He could tell she wanted this.

"You're not going to make me beg, are you?" Miranda asked. "I just want your big cock inside my tight pussy. Is that too much of a crime? Is that really too much for me to ask?"

Harry smiled, and pushed the throbbing head of his cock against Miranda's wet pussy. She almost sucked his cock inside of her. He could tell with a few mere touches how much she wanted this badly and Harry would not deny her what she wanted. His throbbing hard cock touched against her entrance and he edged closer inside her.

"No, it's not," Harry said. "And since you asked so nicely, I'm going to fuck your brains out right here and now."

Miranda's smooth leg found it's way around Harry's thigh. He responded by running his finger down it and he could tell Miranda enjoyed it.

The dark haired woman looked up and smiled when Harry's throbbing cock approached her moist womanhood. Her wet walls opened up for Harry's intrusion. He held onto her hips and sunk all the way down on her, filling her up.

"There's the spot, right here!"

Harry rested his hands on Miranda's hips and rose almost all the way up of her. He ensured his cock head only just barely touched her nether lips. Miranda rose her hips up to try and coax Harry's manhood inside her.

"All the way in."

Harry buried himself balls deep inside Miranda's pussy. The warmth made it a very enticing proposition for him to stay. He held onto her hips for the leverage needed to extract himself from her and enter her body with a couple of swift and powerful thrusts.

Miranda arched her hips back a slight amount. She wanted nothing more than Harry to push into her, penetrate her, stretch her out in anyway. He started slow and picked up speed. Her insides craved Harry's massive cock.

"Harder!" Miranda yelled. She pinched Harry's bicep and encouraged him to go deeper inside her. He pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed into her.

Harry allowed himself to be enraptured with the tight and moist nature of her pussy. His balls brushed up against her thighs when Harry pushed into her.

Miranda placed her hands on Harry's back and encouraged his swift and hard thrusting into her.

"I think we're sweating out the toxins," Miranda said. "But your cock is making me hornier than ever."

"If you have an itch, we should scratch it," Harry said.

Harry plowed her pussy. Her hips squeezed and released him. Her tight muscles flexed around Harry's probing organ. His balls started to fill up with their gift and Miranda could not wait to have it all inside of her. Her hands rested on his back.

"I'm cumming!" Miranda yelled. "I've never came this hard."

Her entire body acted like one giant pleasure point. Harry drove his face down on her breasts and started to suckle her nipples. Miranda's tight pussy released and milked him.

She realized the fire could only be stopped by one element. Her pussy needed to be filled by a huge, heaping helping of Harry's seed. Her walls tensed up around him and focused on milking his cock for everything it was worth.

"Hope you don't mind," Miranda said, rolling him over. "I'm ready to go for a ride."

She ran her thumb down his vein and caused his cock to throb even harder. Miranda leaned down and planted some hot kisses on his cock all the way. The beautiful woman clenched Harry's cock in her hand and pumped him several more times.

Harry groaned, feeling the pleasure of his hard cock standing at attention, ready for the wet and warm attention of Miranda's pussy. The black haired woman looked extremely lovely when dripping with sweat. Her nipples stuck out to be sucked on.

Miranda mounted herself on top of Harry's cock and pushed him almost all the way inside of her. He was so much bigger on the top. Her pussy grinded to moisten the tip and slip enough of him inside of her to make her feel really good.

"It feels so good!" Miranda yelled. "Are you ready for a really excellent ride?"

Harry could not deny the wetness of her pussy rubbing up and down on him. Her legs squeezed his waist when she bent all the way down. He grabbed two hands full of her breasts and squeezed them. Miranda leaned down and grinded her moist cunt lips all over Harry's throbbing cock.

Miranda worshipped her lover's body with every inch of hers. He gave her just as much as return. His hands touched her breasts, moved down to caress her belly, and to her hips, and legs and to grab her ass.

Harry groaned when Miranda's tight pussy caressed him. His balls loaded bigger with a heavier load. Miranda had the time of her life bouncing up and down on his cock. Her face was full of so much lust, Harry's balls throbbed.

"Yes, you're so fucking hot!" Miranda yelled. "Go ahead Harry, pound my tight little pussy, pound it hard! Shoot your cum inside it, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Harry's balls ached, it was what he wanted more than anything else in life. He slid almost all the way up into Miranda. Her wet walls caressed him.

"Go ahead, cum for me," Miranda said. She bounced up and came down onto his cock. "I can't wait!"

She bit down on her lip which almost made Harry come undone. He grabbed her hips and forced her down onto him. Miranda's walls clamped over Harry and pushed against his rod. He arched up and pushed into her depths.

"There's the spot, right there!" Miranda begged him ,biting down on her lip.

Harry took full advantage of her encouragement. He pushed himself into her and pounded her from beneath. He wanted to prove to her despite being on top, it did not mean she was in control. Not in the slightest, not if Harry could help it anyway.

Miranda worked her wet walls up and down on Harry's throbbing hard manhood. She was close to working him into what she saw to be a spectacular orgasm. Her loins ached and she required a nice steady dose of cum splattered inside her.

"Please, you're not going to hold out on me, are you?" Miranda asked. She squeezed him and pushed all the way down onto his aching rod.

Harry's balls finally gave way to temptation and Miranda's pussy. He grabbed her ass and injected her with a huge load. The contents of his balls pumped inside of her.

Miranda's wet walls closed around him when she took Harry's most savory fluids inside her pussy. She rode him almost all the way up and came down onto him. She pumped herself full of his seed.

Harry thought she had it out of her system. His cock still grew half hard as he watched her slide back. The load drained from her pussy when Miranda perched herself back. She leaned back and moved her finger down past her clit.

Miranda slipped one finger deep into her ass and smiled at him.

"Harry, there's one more hole we haven't explored," Miranda said. "You're not about to back off on it now, are you?"

Miranda fingered her hole and Harry positioned his cock towards it.

"I'll give you something better than your finger up there."

Harry's lubricated cock penetrated Miranda's tightest and most private hole. Her asshole clenched Harry when he entered inside of her.

Miranda closed her eyes when Harry took her anal virginity something fierce. She could feel his thick balls loading up when he penetrated her snuggest hole yet.

"I've save it for the best," Miranda said. She worked her ass against him when Harry plunged into her.

Harry ran his hands down her body and caressed her ample tits before moving down towards her stomach.

"Harry quit teasing me," Miranda begged him. "Put them inside of me."

Harry's fingers gave some solid sparks when they caressed Miranda's womanhood. She rose her hips up to have them inserted into her. Her wet walls opened up for Harry.

The duel combination of penetration caused Miranda's mind to be blown. Harry's fingers were about as good as the average cock, and his cock was far better than anything else. It kept penetrating her ass with a rapid fire.

"I've always wanted to pound your tight ass," Harry said. "Do you enjoy it, baby? Do you enjoy my hard cock in your ass?

"Yes!" Miranda yelled. "HARDER!"

She bit down on her lip before throwing all caution to the wind. Harry's cock penetrated her ass and caused a feeling of intense pleasure to explode through her body. These feelings pretty much defied all belief and brought Miranda to the point where she could not describe how she felt other than really good.

Harry's balls started to load open. He held back as much as he could even though this ass tempted him to just unleash every drop of cum he had into it.

"Harry, don't you dare hold back!" Miranda yelled. "Cum in my fucking ass…..make me your anal slut! I'm your bitch! Pound me in the back door!"

Harry thrusted further and pummeled Miranda's tight ass. The beautiful woman started to moan and Harry felt her orgasm tense up around her fingers. It was more potent than ever before.

"Here it cums."

"Put all your sticky cum in my ass."

Her tight ass proved to be way too much for Harry. He spent a sufficient amount of time exploring every nook and cranny of her body before he had lost all sense of himself.

Harry's balls tightened and shot the motherload of cum inside Miranda's ass. She clenched him and rubbed his balls with her fingers to encourage the load being put where she thought it belonged. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed back in.

He unloaded inside of Miranda and never once broke his moment. He would ride her ass all the way home. Harry's balls drained inside her tight ass.

"The pollen finally wore off," Miranda said. "So, that happened."

Miranda looked over her body which now dripped in slip and sexual fluids.

Harry wrapped an arm around her. Miranda did not pull away.

"Did you regret it?"

"The pollen only enhanced what was already there," Miranda said. "What do you think?"

She wrapped her hand around Harry's cock and started to stroke him.

"No one came to look for us," Miranda said. "Not much to do on this alien world."

"Guess, we only really have one way to pass the time."

Miranda didn't respond on the account of having her mouth open and full of Harry's cock.

* * *

 **End.**


	44. Captive Snake(Pansy Parkinson)

**Captive Snake(Pansy Parkinson from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson tip toed around the darkened corridors, thinking if she slipped up one time, she would get caught. She was both afraid of being caught and excited of the prospect of being caught. It lead to some kind of duel thought in her mid.

The seventeen year old witch turned around the corner. Her dark brown hair had been done up to allow her one hundred percent visibility against any enemy. Her face softened over the years and looked as elegant as her pureblood breeding would state. While she did not have the bust Daphne did, or the ass and legs Tracey did, she was still confident her looks could turn heads.

Only it turned all of the right kind of heads. Pansy scoffed when she realized her budding looks had caught all of the wrong kind of attention. The little boys who lacked any kind of staying power, but would brag to anyone who would listen how they bagged another witch.

Pansy sighed and made her way into the partially lighted corridor. Her heart raced with several more beats per minute than recommended. No one just yet, and the prospect of running into someone had caused her to quicken the pace. Her adrenaline had been hit.

A hand gripped her by the shoulder which caused Pansy to gasp.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Pansy turned around. She grouped the people she could have run into in two separate categories. There were people who she could run into which would blackmail her for what she was doing. And then there were people who would just simply turn her in.

She came face to face with a fellow student in her year, Harry Potter. Pansy scoffed at her own initial thoughts. Harry Potter was more than a fellow student in her year at Hogwarts. He was only the most famous seventeen year old wizard in Europe.

Harry Potter happened to the object of obsession for every heterosexual witch over the age of eleven and many witches who weren't normally heterosexual, but would make an exception for the likes of Harry Potter.

He looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow.

"Pansy Parkinson, the Queen Bitch of the Slytherin Senior Class," Harry said.

"Hello, Potter," Pansy said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you," Harry said. "Especially since this is a long way from the snake den."

Harry caught Pansy red headed. He could have turned her in and left her at the mercy of the teachers. Given, Harry Potter did not fancy dealing with authority himself, due to how many times it let him down, she figured he was not going to do so.

"You better be careful, these hallways can be dangerous," Harry said.

"You'd know all about how dangerous these hallways are," Pansy said. "Seen any three headed dogs lately?"

"Not as of late," Harry said. He stepped closer towards Pansy and he could sense the heartbeat of the attractive brunette. "I've seen a couple of snakes though who would be in a lot of trouble if they had just come out of the Restricted Section of the library after hours."

Pansy frowned.

"Those who live in glass houses shouldn't perform hexes," Pansy said.

"Quite right," Harry said. "Slytherin's reputation has gone down the tubes though. The most vocal members of your house putting their support behind a homicidal half blood doesn't really do you any favors."

Pansy could see his eyes on her. She swallowed and wondered what happened next. It would suck if she had been expelled two months before she finished Hogwarts. Especially, considering how hard she studied to get top marks in her NEWT classes. She wouldn't get top of the year, or even top in her year for Slytherin. Daphne had it all locked up on both accounts.

"Potter, I'll do anything if you don't tell anyone what I've been up to," Pansy said. She leaned forward and pressed a hand on his chest. "Anything?"

Her statement intrigued Harry. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything?"

Pansy realized what she said and winced. She just made a magically binding contract to a very powerful wizard. Harry could make her his personal bitch and all she could was sit there and like it.

' _There are far worse fates.'_

"You did say anything?" Harry asked. "Didn't you, Parkinson?"

She did not like the look in his eyes, as if he knew what she did and she knew he knew what she did. Pansy tilted her head for an instant and responded with a reluctant nod. Harry gripped her hand and smiled.

"Follow me."

Pansy's legs moved in an obedient manner when she followed Harry. The two of them slipped down a corridor Pansy didn't even know was there.

"Hogwarts has a lot of secrets," Harry said. He looked over at Pansy. "If you know how to explore her, you can find out many of them yourself."

Pansy agreed and she followed Harry into a secret room, which no one apparently new of other than him. She was really glad Harry wasn't the type to kill innocent women to get his jollies, because he had the perfect place to hide the body.

Was he? Could the golden boy act be a façade?

' _Being a Slytherin has made you properly paranoid, Parkinson,'_ a mocking voice said.

"Get on your knees."

Harry spoke with such a command, Pansy did as she was told. She dropped down onto her knees in front of him and reached over, to unbuckle his trousers.

"I didn't even have to tell you what to do?" Harry asked. "Are you really that big of a slut you just assume it?"

Pansy stopped and frowned. She wondered if she made the wrong kind of assumption. She already had Harry's pants down and she noticed his cock, which was pretty large despite not being fully erect.

"Since you seem so eager, it would be a shame to let this mouth go to waste," Harry said. "And you've dreamed about a chance. Every time you've been acting like a bitch, you've been lusting after my cock, haven't you?"

Pansy tried to deny it. The state of her pretty much betrayed her lust to Harry, to the point where she could not argue. She eyed his throbbing cock with a hungry look dancing through her eyes.

She licked the head of his cock and decided to go a bit more. She gave him a full licking from the head all the way to the base. She wrapped a hand around him and pumped him to make sure he was nice and hard to go into her mouth.

The warmth of Pansy's mouth surrounded Harry's throbbing cock. He gritted his teeth the second her throat surrounded his aching rod. Pansy went almost all the way down onto his manhood and took him deep inside her throat. She moaned in content and started to bob her mouth up and down on him.

"Suck my cock, my little snake!" Harry yelled. "Suck it like it's your job. Suck it like my cum is the only thing you have left to live for."

Pansy deep throated Harry, as much as she could of him anyway. Her hand grabbed Harry's balls and squeezed them. She stroked his bloated testicles and became wet at the thought of him spilling the contents of his balls down her throat.

Harry noticed the lust in Pansy's eyes and decided to give her what she wanted. He grabbed her face and forced his cock into her mouth.

Pansy moaned in delight and Harry used her mouth as his own personal fuckhole. Pansy responded with some deep sucks.

"You like being used a slut, don't you?" Harry asked. "You like me using your mouth? I bet you're going to get off on choking on my cum, aren't you?"

Pansy reached up to grab his swollen balls and squeezed them. She wanted his seed poured down her throat.

Harry hung onto her hair and pumped his cock into her mouth. Pansy hummed and accepted his thick and throbbing tool to go in and out of her mouth. He pushed into her throat.

"Your tight throat feels so good," Harry said. "I'm going to choke you on my cum. But, you'd get off on that, wouldn't you, you little Slytherin slut?"

Pansy's thighs rubbed together at the humiliation from Harry. Harry choked the snake with his snake and his balls fired their load into Pansy's waiting throat. She sucked it all up with hunger dancing from her eyes. Harry grabbed onto her head and spilled his waiting load into her throat.

She sucked up the contents of his balls with hunger. The lust would not leave her body. Now it grew the more cum she tasted.

Harry pulled his cock away from her lips. Pansy licked some of the dribbling cum off of her lips and showed Harry the cum before she swallowed it. Harry motioned for her to stand to her feet.

"Remove your skirt and panties," Harry said. He watched Pansy did as she was told. Harry cupped her pussy in his hand.

Pansy gasped when Harry manipulated her folds with his fingers. Her inner folds had been rubbed and Harry worked his finger into her better than most men could work a cock. She tried to grind on him to get an orgasm.

Harry pulled away from her with a smile. His fingers coated with her trickling juices. He pointed them towards her mouth.

"Suck them."

Pansy took Harry's fingers into her mouth and sucked them hard. She tasted herself and it only inflamed her pussy even more.

Harry withdrew his fingers from her mouth and Pansy looked up at him. She unbuttoned the rest of her top and revealed her perky breasts to him, where they would remain for some time thanks to the magic of magic.

"You're a Parseltongue," Pansy said.

"Very good, Parkinson, five points for Slytherin," Harry said. He swatted her on the ass. "I bet you'd want me to eat your pussy, wouldn't you?"

"Lick my dirty pussy out," Pansy said. She rode her own fingers, until Harry pulled them away.

"Only I'm allowed to make you cum from now how," Harry said. "You'll have pleasure only from me, and I control when you orgasm and how many times. Is that clear?"

"Yes, master," Pansy said.

A flash of light enveloped her body. Her nipples stood up and Harry reached over. He pinched one of her hardened nubs and sent a jolt of energy flashing through her body.

Harry moved down towards the promise land and started to lick Pansy's pussy. He wound her up for what he assumed would be an amazing conclusion. His tongue rotated around her insides and brought some juices out of her.

Pansy enjoyed the tongue, even though she wished he would make with more of the Parsel. He still was good though.

In an instant, without warning, Harry's tongue began to vibrate. It hissed in Pansy's pussy and caused her orgasm to rise into her body.

"Not yet."

Harry pulled away from her and pulled her away from the edge. Pansy whined and Harry responded by running his fingernail across her body. His finger brushed against her lips which was on the edge.

He repeated his actions several times. Harry enjoyed the control he had over Pansy. He brought the bitch closer towards an orgasm each time, only to yank it away from her.

Pansy could not believe the power Harry held over her. Each orgasm, she thought this would be the one, and she learned something new. How close her body could size up until the release, only for it to stuck.

Harry's tongue struck her nerve endings after almost an hour of constant tease and denial. Pansy's body shuddered with the pure force of multiple backed up orgasms. Her hips vibrated to coat Harry's face with her sticky juices.

He pulled away with her and smiled. Pansy's swollen lips pointed up towards Harry and they spread, begging for intrusion and attention. Harry pressed his fingers against her dripping entrance and caused her to gasp the more he played with her center.

"You want to be fucked, don't you?" Harry asked. "And hard?"

Pansy wondered what kind of stupid question this was. She was about to say as much. She remembered though she came face to face with someone who could make it a very dry day for her if he decided to. Harry hovered over her and his cock positioned over her entrance.

"Don't you?" Harry asked. "Tell me how much you want to be fucked?"

"Often," she said. "And hard."

Harry slammed his cock into Pansy. Despite her pussy being so wet it could bring life to a desert which had been around with a year without rain, she could feel the intrusion from Harry. His thick cock speared into her wet pussy and rose almost all of the way out of her. He plunged in and out of her with an immense force.

"Good, I'm glad you want my large cock. You live for nothing, but my huge cock, don't you? I can feel your pussy lips drooling for me. I can feel you wrapped around me. It feels so fucking good to be fucked cross-eyed, doesn't it?"

Pansy dug her nails into the side of Harry's shoulder and nodded. Harry penetrated her with a few hard thrusts which worked into her body. Her wet walls closed around him.

The orgasm almost reached her. Harry pulled away from her, denying it. Pansy almost moaned in response. Harry placed a hand on her mouth.

"No whining," Harry said. "I'm the one who controls your pleasure. Do you understand me?"

Pansy could not deny Harry a second longer. She nodded and knew she would get an orgasm, eventually. It would only be on his terms and her entire body submitted to him.

Harry punished Pansy's entire body for her sins, relishing the opportunity as he did so. His balls filled up with the contents which would be brought into her body. He could feel himself growing even harder the further he pushed himself into her body.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand me," Harry said. He nibbled the side of her ear. "You understand who is in control, don't you? And you know it's not you, don't you?"

Pansy answered with a deep moan to both of these questions. Harry brought her to another orgasm, almost the edge and he almost pulled out of her.

Harry waited for Pansy's body to settle and slammed into her again. He worked her to the edge of another orgasm and pulled out again. Harry repeated this process so many times.

Pansy had been reduced to nothing but a whimpering, mewling wreck. Would he allow her orgasm next time? She did not know and the fact terrified her.

Harry's balls grew heavy and his cock throbbed because of how much he worked Pansy over. Her tightness closed around him. Harry rose higher out of her and pushed into her, to the point where his balls throbbed.

"Almost there," Harry said. "So close."

Again, Harry denied her the pleasure. Pansy's body could feel the backed up orgasms which had been denied. She realized Harry would do something in a matter of moments which will really blow her mind.

"Bloody hell," she moaned in his ear. "Fuck me senseless."

"I never thought you had much sense," Harry said. "But, I'll knock whatever it is out of you."

Harry's balls swelled and he knew his orgasm would be at hand soon enough. He decided to slowly crack the dam inside of Pansy's being and release the flood gates.

Pansy hung onto Harry and screamed so loud she was pretty sure they could hear her at the other end of the castle. So many backed up orgasms hit her body at once, the force of many rolled all into one.

Harry rode Pansy's dripping wet cunt to a completion and started to fire his load into her when her orgasm reached the midway point.

Pansy's entire body sized up when Harry's huge load entered her body. It filled her up so much. Pansy was glad she was on a potion.

' _What if it isn't enough with his magical powers?'_ she thought to herself, with both fear at being knocked up and excitement of being knocked up filling her body.

Pansy's thoughts had been knocked out of her with a hard and fast fucking. Those balls sent their heavy load into her body and filled her up so much her pussy leaked before Harry pulled her up.

"I expect you here every night at ten, so we can reinforce your punishment."

Pansy nodded in response. She had brought this upon herself.

' _Far worse fates.'_

* * *

 **The End.**


	45. In the Tower(Stephanie and Cassandra)

**In the Tower(Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain from Batman)**

* * *

Harry Potter stretched up and down when he stood in the middle of a gym set up in the middle of a clock tower in the midst of Gotham City. He stationed himself at the Clocktower, doing a favor for a friend who was out of town and would be out of town for the next couple of weeks, visiting friends and just taking a vacation away from Gotham City.

She did pick the right week to take a vacation away from the insanity of Gotham City. Everything had gone rather quiet and Harry spent some time, keeping his ear to the information network. He decided to get up for a quick stretch and a quick workout to get the blood flowing. The pitter patter of the rain was the only sound which came up anywhere nearby the Clocktower. No police sirens, gunfire, screams of blood curdling terror because of the latest Arkham reject who had terrorized the city, everything sounded quiet and content.

Appearances deceived even the best of people though. Harry sensed something coming around. He closed his eyes and acted as if no one could disturb his workout. Harry continued to work through the martial arts drills which put his body and mind at such a heightened and constant state of alertness. He waited for the right movement.

Harry spun around and grabbed the figure around the arm. She backed off a few inches and smiled before she sent a roundhouse kick at Harry's chest. Harry arched down to duck it. His attacker kept throwing fire in the form of a series of martial arts kicks. Harry dodged all of them and avoided the kicks.

The dark haired woman who attacked him kept calm and fired a palm strike. Harry blocked it and flipped her down onto the ground. She landed down and did a nip up to land on her feet.

The eighteen year old Eurasian assassin kept up with multiple kicks which almost knocked her enemy back. Harry grabbed one of her arms and lightly flipped her to the ground. She flipped out of the arm hold and landed to a standing position. The warrior did a rather impressive looking battle stance. She tried to nail Harry on the back swing. Harry blocked her hand and grabbed it in a nice and efficient manner.

"Looks like I have you now," Harry said. He pushed her up against the wall.

Cassandra Cain smiled and reached up to grab her lover's face. Her eyes looked towards her. "We differ."

The dark haired assassin leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Her warm and moist lips met Harry's, and he responded by deepening the kiss. His arm wrapped around the waist of the young assassin and ensured she did not stray away from him.

The two had broken apart from each other. Cassandra tried to take Harry down. Harry flipped her over onto the mats.

"I'm ready for anything," Harry said. He stepped back to allow Cassandra to get her stance. "Don't worry, you came closer than you did the last time."

Cassandra smiled even though she remained heightened with a battle stance which showed she was ready to fight. Harry waved her over towards the couch where the two of them sat down.

"How was patrol tonight?" Harry asked.

The assassin looked towards him and decided to tell him the truth. "Uneventful."

Cassandra Cain did not mean uneventful in the sense when something in Gotham City was uneventful. She did not even run into a pickpocket, or a carjacker on patrol. The only people she saw was a group of teenagers wearing the latest fashions and really that was not a crime she could bust them for.

She already stripped out of her costume and wore a tight black tank top which showed an abundant amount of cleavage and a tight black skirt with her athletic toned legs coming down. She neglected to wear shoes for a simple reason. Cassandra showed how skilled she was with her feet by undoing Harry's pants with her toes.

"Cass?" Harry asked.

Cassandra responded with a grin. She spent a couple of minutes rubbing Harry's crotch through his pants with her elegant foot. She made sure to hit all of the points she knew were meant for pleasure. All the while, undoing Harry's pants with her feet and a second later, she removed Harry's throbbing hard cock from his pants.

Harry groaned at the sensation of Cassandra rubbing her soft feet up and down his cock. His cock had been trapped between both feet and she jerked him off with her soles, and then she did the same thing with her toes.

Cassandra could feel the pressure building in the man's testicles. All she needed to do was to hit the right point and Harry would explode for her. She could hardly wait for it to happen.

"Hungry," Cassandra said, licking her lips.

Harry knew exactly what Cassandra meant by these words and he enjoyed the feeling of her feet rubbing his throbbing hard cock up and down. He groaned when her feet pressed up and down against his groin and kept pumping him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fill….."

Harry's balls tightened and exploded to bring the cum up into the air. They splattered Cassandra's sexy feet and legs, leaving her legs soaked in Harry's white and sticky fluids.

Cassandra withdrew her feet from around Harry's cock and smiled. She lifted one foot up and made sure Harry's eyes locked on Cassandra licking her toes clean.

She was about to make her next move when a third party arrived. Cassandra's eyes turned off to one side and saw Stephanie Brown make her way into the main chambers of the clocktower. The beautiful blue eyed blonde stepped forward, hair dripping wet from the showers. She almost stepped back in shock when she realized Cass was here

"Cass….."

Cassandra crossed the room and grabbed Stephanie around the waist. She pulled her beautiful blonde teammate closer towards her and Stephanie gasped when Cassandra pushed her up against the wall.

"You're naughty, Steph," Cassandra said with a smile. "You hoped to jump Harry, just like I did."

Harry smiled, he figured this would escalate, but he did not know this would escalate about as quickly as it did. He watched Cassandra who cornered Stephanie like a hungry lioness hunting her prey.

Cassandra grabbed the towel and without a further pause snapped it from Stephanie's body. The garment fell to the ground and revealed Stephanie's perky teenage breasts, shaven pussy, long legs, sexy ass, and toned body. Also her beat red face, as being unveiled in such a manner.

"We've both seen you naked before," Cassandra said.

"I know, I know!" Stephanie yelled, almost squealing in frustration. "But, it hasn't been, like this….not like this at all."

Stephanie had been caught so off guard. She got easily flustered when she was out of control.

Cassandra smiled and leaned closer towards Stephanie. She swallowed and grabbed Stephanie by the hand. Her team mate had been lead over to the couch where she came full force to Harry's cock which had been put out in the open.

"Hello, Steph," Harry said. He rose up to a standing position and wrapped his arm around Stephanie's slender waist pull the teenager near him. "How nice to see you?"

Harry's eyes raked over her body and Stephanie tried to close her legs together to avoid being aroused too much. He leaned over and kissed her. Stephanie froze up in response and then returned the kiss when her brain had a chance to register. She moaned and ground her naked crotch against his. Stephanie's mind ran wild of Harry fucking her against the control console, until she came over and over.

"Please," Stephanie said before she could help herself. She looked Harry in the eyes.

"Please, what?"

"Fuck me," Stephanie said.

Harry smiled and leaned in for another hungry kiss. He could feel her body squirm against him when he lead Stephanie back onto the couch. Her legs spread for him and Harry crouched down above her. His throbbing cock touched the edge of her entrance and he almost slipped inside.

Stephanie's cunt started to drip with their delicious juices. She wanted him to slide into her easily. Harry rose all the way up, putting the tip of the cock inside her. Harry held onto Stephanie's hips and rose almost all the way out before he plowed inside her dripping hot pussy. Her wet walls closed around Harry and started to squeeze his cock the more he spiked inside of her.

"Yes," Stephanie said.

Harry enjoyed the warm and snug sensations of her sweet pussy. He rose all the way up and plunged into her. She gave a lovely move and wrapped a leg around him. Harry felt up her soft flesh and continued to work her over.

"About ready to cum?" Harry asked. "All ready?"

His tone sounded a bit teasing, but Stephanie couldn't help it. Her pussy gushed with the thought of what Harry would do to her. He rose almost all the way out of her and pushed his hard cock inside her dripping insides. Stephanie's wet pussy clamped down onto him and sent her juices out.

Cassandra responded with a knowing smile. She knew Stephanie wanted this and just seeing the look of pleasure on her friend's face made Cassandra rip off her skirt. She pulled down her panties to reveal her dripping hot pussy.

Stephanie could not believe Cassandra's dripping hot pussy lowered over her mouth.

"Lick."

Steph had no choice to get breath. She dragged her tongue around Cass's pussy and caused her to moan. She gained a fair bit more confidence and started to lick Cass's inner lips. She tried to drink up the dripping juices from Cass's pussy.

Cass enjoyed the sensation of Steph's tongue. It wasn't the first time the feisty blonde at her pussy. Each time brought new sensations of pleasure in Cass's body.

"Damn," Harry said. "She must be eating you good…and she must like it, I can feel how hot her pussy is."

Stephanie's pussy moistened the tip of Harry's rod. He pushed deep inside her and rode Stephanie to another orgasm. Her wet walls tightened around Harry the further he pushed himself into her. His balls sized up when he rode her tight, teenage pussy.

The crime fighter could feel Harry's cock spearing deeper into her. She could not help, but imagine what would happen when he emptied the contents of her balls.

Cass's pussy could not be neglected. Steph licked her pussy out, twirling her tongue around it. She hungered for the juices which spilled down into her mouth.

"There you go, there's the spot, right here!" Cass yelled. "Cumming!"

She could get a little bit more vocal on the edge of an orgasm. Harry noticed this the more he rode her tight pussy. Steph's wet walls contracted around him the further he got inside her. His balls tightened and he knew the end was here.

Cass rubbed her pussy lips off of Stephanie's face and slid back to admire her handiwork. The blonde's face had been soaked with the arousal.

"She did a good job, ride her!" Cass encouraged Harry.

"Do you want my cum, Steph?" Harry asked.

Harry groped one of her firm breasts and leaned down to suckle on the nipple. He nibbled on it and he heard the moans of pleasure. Stephanie worked her hips up and down towards Harry's cock. She kept pumping herself and encouraging him. She wanted it so badly she could taste it.

"Please, Harry," Steph moaned. She grabbed him and pushed Harry deeper into her dripping hot depths. "I need you, so bad, I need your cum!"

"Hold on, you'll have it," Harry said.

He rode Stephanie's pussy and the cum loaded up his balls. The tight teenage pussy closed around Harry and milked his hard rod the further he pushed inside of her.

"Yes!" Stephanie moaned in her ear. "Cum for me, Harry!"

Harry held onto her hips and hammered her hot cunt with everything he had. His balls started to load up with a heavy amount of cum. He watched how her stomach bulged from the thick phallus which fired into her.

Stephanie could not believe how deep she was. He buried himself inside of her womb. She wrapped her arms around him and scissored his waist.

"I hope your body is ready for the big load," Harry said.

Steph's sultry moans indicated she was ready for the biggest load she could hold. Harry held onto her hips and kept riding her with passion and a flurry of thrusts.

"I'm going to put my cum in your barely legal womb," Harry said. "Would you like that, Steph?"

Steph imagined herself being knocked up by Harry and her pussy moistened to lead Harry into her deeper. His cock hammered her with more rapid fire thrusts than she could imagine.

"YES!" Steph screamed.

Harry held onto her and unleashed his load into her. The contents of his balls spilled into Stephanie's body. The warm and wet squeezing of her pussy showed how much she wanted what he had to give her.

Stephanie thought she would die from the sheer volume of orgasms which racked through her body. Never mind the sheer amount of cum which spilled inside her womb, both of the volumes were insane, when Harry extracted himself from her. He left Stephanie falls back onto the bed.

Harry turned his attention to Cassandra or rather she turned her attention to him. She leaned down and captured his cock in her mouth. She licked the dribbling juices off of his cock.

Cass thought his cock contained a delightful combination of juices. She pulled her mouth off of it and leaned down towards Steph. Harry noticed right away Cass clutched an object in her hand.

Steph's eyes widened and she looked about ready to protest. Cass leaned down and planted her lips on Steph. The two of them kissed each other and looked a bit heated in doing so.

Cass turned around and saw Harry's throbbing cock standing up. He wrapped his arms around Cass and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm wet," she told him.

Harry smiled when he wrapped his arms around Cass and she rose up. She took her pussy down and slammed onto Harry's cock. The precision could feel really good when she rose up and worked her thighs down onto him.

Cassandra knew this was where her pussy belonged, wrapped around the mighty tool of this mighty warrior. She leaned back so Harry could have full access to her breasts and she was not disappointed with Harry diving between her breasts, licking and kissing her. He brought one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled on it.

A moan passed through Cassandra's mouth the second Harry took her nipple into his mouth. She felt extremely good and could not wait for Harry's mouth to bring her more pleasure.

Stephanie shifted on the expanded couch and she came over to Cass's skilled hand. Cass clutched a dildo in her hand and rammed it into Stephanie. Her entire pussy had been filled.

The moans of both of the girls filled the air. It encouraged Harry to pump himself up further inside Cass's pussy. He ran his hands over her toned body and could feel the scars. He lightly ran his finger across her scars.

Cass smiled when Harry touched her and made her feel loved. Harry leaned up from her breasts and started to bite her.

' _Not fair to neglect Steph.'_

Cass worked her fingers over and pinched Steph's clit. Her hips started to buck with the dildo still rammed inside of her.

"Damn you!" Stephanie yelled.

"You're welcome," Cassandra said in between orgasms.

She focused on Harry marking his territory and leaving love bites on every inch of her body. His hands cupped her ass and made her bring her hips all the way down on Harry's throbbing tool. The next orgasm spread through her body.

Harry enjoyed Cassandra riding his cock up and down. She always knew to hit the pleasure points, and knew when to stop to make sure Harry did not burst before she was ready for him. Combined with his own self control.

"You like this, don't you?" Harry asked.

Harry pushed one his fingers in Cass's tight rear. She reacted to him with a sultry moan which hit the back of his ear. Her hips wiggled down onto him.

Cass could not believe how much she gushed at Harry finger-fucking her ass.

"Oh, she likes her ass being fucked, does she?" Steph asked. She held the dildo against Cass's rear entrance. "Let's see how much she likes this?"

Harry retracted his finger from Cassandra's anal passage so Steph could slip the dildo inside. He took one look the face of Cassandra.

"Yes!" Cassandra yelled.

"Do you like it?" Steph asked. "Do you like being fucked in your tight little assassin ass?"

"YES!" Cassandra yelled.

Stephanie smiled and pumped the fake phallus into the backside of Cassandra. She made sure it penetrated her nice and deep with a couple of hard pumps.

"I like seeing you getting fucked in there." Stephanie said. She pressed her soft breasts against Cassandra's back. "Is she cumming all over your big cock?"

She directed this question at Harry. Cassandra's wet walls clamped down onto Harry's throbbing hard tool when she rose almost all the way up and brought herself all the way down onto him.

"Yes she is!" Harry groaned.

The juices tricked down Harry's throbbing hard cock. Cass wiggled her hips all the way down onto his tool and brought him deep into her body.

Steph smiled and fucked Cass with a few pushes of the dildo. The moans of the normally stoic girl caused Steph's pussy to drip with juices. She wanted to be fucked in the worst way.

Harry slid one of his fingers between her thighs and fingered her forcefully. Stephanie Brown bucked her hips forward and panted in pleasure when Harry drilled inside her.

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and fed the juices to Cassandra. She suckled on Harry's fingers when riding his cock all the way to the edge of an orgasm. Her tight walls closed around him.

"Mmm, yes," Cassandra moaned in Harry's ear. "Are you cumming soon?"

"In a minute."

Cassandra rode up and down on Harry's cock. His balls started to ache underneath her tight body. Her firm legs squeezed Harry's hips and ensured he would not stray too far from her.

His balls tensed up and splattered his seed into her insides. The immense load from his balls coated Cassandra Cain's insides and filled her up.

Cassandra worked Harry's cock up and down and ensured she could get every last drop of her see. The two of them came together for the long haul.

She slid off of Harry a moment later, and Stephanie removed the dildo from Cass's ass only to shove it between her dripping thighs.

"Finally, I have you at a disadvantage!" she cheered.

Cass looked up with a smoky expression in her dark eyes, and a smirk spread over her face. "Cherish the moment."

Steph wasn't going to argue with her, she was going to cherish this moment. She could feel her legs spread and realized who controlled both of them.

Harry once again finger fucked Steph to another orgasm before sliding his re-hardened cock inside her. Her warmth spread against his hard cock and he pumped into her from behind.

Stephanie moaned until Cassandra stifled the moan before forcing her pussy into her mouth.

"You were saying?" Cass asked.

The rain continued to pour down, but the streets weren't the only thing getting wet.

* * *

 **End.**


	46. Broomstick(Penelope Clearwater)

**Handling His Broomstick (Penelope Clearwater from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Penelope Clearwater thought not much had been changed about Hogwarts. A lot of it had been destroyed after the final battle with Lord Voldemort which resulted in the deaths of many. Five years passed since then, and nine years had passed since Penny left Hogwarts. The brunette witch smiled when she recalled why she was here.

Professor Flitwick decided he was winding down his career as a teacher. After almost half a century of distinguished service in Hogwarts, Flitwick decided enough was enough and it was time for him to stepping back. He hired an assistant to teach the first four years of class, while Flitwick handled the last three. In time, the assistant would be groomed to teach these classes.

Penelope was glad she had been chosen out of all of the qualified candidates. It was the day before the latest schoolyear. She made her way down the hallway towards the Staff Room for the pre-school meeting. The Ravenclaw entered the staff room and came face to face with someone who she had not seen in years.

"Well, well, Harry Potter," Penelope said.

She had not seen the young man since his third year, and he had been kind of cute then. Granted, every witch dreamed of getting a few moments with Harry Potter, even when he was younger. It was kind of creepy when she thought back on it in hindsight.

"Assistant Professor Clearwater," Harry said. "Filius told me he needed to hire someone to take care of the younger classes….it's been a really long time….you look nice."

Penny smiled when she looked at him. She wore the conservative Hogwarts robes. Even then though, one could see her ample bust if they looked close enough, along with her shapely hips. Her curly brown hair formed a nice curtain around her soft face, with gorgeous looking blue eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself," Penelope said. She smiled when walking towards him. "So, you're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Only until the Headmistress finds someone who can take over from me."

"From what I hear, you're the best man for the job," Penelope said.

"Well, I'm the only man for the job, given people still think there's a curse after five years," Harry said. He responded with a sigh. "The curse….well I'm pretty sure it got broken."

Harry took a moment to invite her to sit down on the couch. The fireplace had not been lit. The windows in the staff room had been cracked open.

"When he was killed?" Penelope asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "It's funny, when Dumbledore was Headmaster, he could always find someone…anyone, even if was someone like Lockhart."

Penelope pulled a face when remembering that particular ponce. She could not believe half of the girls in her year had a crush in her. Ravenclaws, they were supposed to be smart, they were not supposed to be blinded by the looks. Anyone with half of a brain figured out Lockhart's books didn't add up when you made a timeline.

The fact he got his information through memory charms raised a lot of unsettling questions.

"The one year he didn't, we got saddled with Umbridge," Harry said. "The less said about her, the better."

Penelope didn't have the pleasure of going to school when Umbridge was there. She heard plenty of horror stories about her, and the fact she was dead pretty much did the Wizarding World a great service.

"I've heard things about her," Penelope said. "So, there's no….hearing about it with you…you were there…I don't know how you came out with your sanity intact, if half of the stories were true."

"It wasn't easy," Harry said. "I'm curious to see why you came back here….after all that's happened."

Penelope shook her head. A fair bit did happen to her. One of the biggest things which happened to her was during her second year when she had been petrified by the Basilisk. Her parents had only barely acknowledged the fact something was wrong with their daughter, and in fact, they did not appreciate the fact Penny went to a school "created by devil worshippers". She had a roof and food and clothing until she was seventeen.

Then she had to be on the run thanks to the Muggleborn Registration Act after Voldemort took over. She just finally put her life back together.

"Yes," Penelope said. "I've come back….because….well….nowhere else for me to be."

"Your family weren't the type to like what you were, were they?" Harry asked.

Penelope received a sympathetic smile from Harry and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer onto him on the couch. Their warmth had been shared.

"So, when's the staff meeting supposed to start?" Penelope asked.

"In about two hours," Harry said. "Did you want to be a bit early to get a good impression, or did you mistake the time?"

"A little bit of both, actually," Penelope said, with a shrug.

Penelope decided to push herself closer towards Harry. She could not believe how handsome he grew up. Those green eyes enchanted her and bewitched her.

"Are you upset you're stuck here with me until the rest of the staff arrive?" Harry asked.

"No," Penelope said. "It's nice to be with an old friend…and actually, I've been meaning to say something to you….it's about nine years overdue."

Penelope smiled when she looked towards Harry and moved closer towards him. Perhaps she had been caught up in the moment, but her entire life had been all about making careful, logical decisions.

"Thank you for taking out the Basilisk," Penelope said. "I was….well I was lucky not to die…everyone was lucky not to die."

Penelope leaned closer towards Harry and her lips met Harry's with a kiss. The witch could feel a burst of energy going through her body at the satisfying of beginning to settle a longstanding debt.

' _And interest must have built up.'_

Harry smiled, and pulled her onto her lap. He had been on this couch with a few other female staff members over his time at Hogwarts. Septima and Aurora had regular meetings in here with him.

His tongue curled underneath Penelope's and the most mind blowing kiss ever. His hand moved down the back of her leg and started to result in more pleasure coursing throughout her very being.

Penelope could not deny it. Harry Potter could really kiss and his kiss caused her mind to go absolutely numb behind belief. Her mind had been blown by one simple action.

Harry delved his tongue in between her lips and pulled away from her. The former Ravenclaw leaned back onto the couch, her mind completely blown from the kiss. Her eyes moved forward in a rapid fire blinking motion.

"Are you still with me?" Harry asked.

"Wow," Penelope said. "I had no idea…"

"My tongue is good for a lot of things," Harry said. He smiled when looking at her. "Maybe I should give you a little demonstration. Would you like that?"

Penelope responded with a brief nod. She had become a little bit hot underneath the collar and something told her it wasn't because of the weather either. She started to tug the material of her robes off of her to reveal her white blouse which had a couple of buttons undone to reveal her ample bust. The front of her blouse flipped a bit to show she had a toned stomach. Her skirt almost rode up on its own accord.

Harry drank in the hint of her stocking clad thighs. Penny looked like she was on wobbling legs. She leaned in and grabbed Harry. Her hand grasped his crotch and she looked at him with a hungry smile.

"Remember, during your third year when I wanted to hold your broomstick?" Penelope asked.

Her fingers brushed against Harry's crotch. She started to work her hand over him and caused his bulge to start to harden a slight amount in his pants.

"Well, guess what, I want to do that again," Penelope said. She swirled her tongue. "And I don't mean your Firebolt either."

"Yes, I gathered."

Penelope already unbuckled Harry's pants and pulled them down over his ankles. His boxer shorts with a throbbing hard cock on the other side had been shown. The tent Harry pitched looked magnificent and Penny could not wait to run her hands over it. She pulled his boxer shorts back and revealed his throbbing hard cock.

"Not bad," Penelope said. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and started to pump in. "Nice and solid…and you have plenty of quality wood."

A naughty expression appeared in the eyes of the older witch when she leaned down and pumped Harry's cock a couple more times. She leaned down and kissed Harry on the head of his cock. Her tongue flickered around the head of his cock and pulled away from him.

"Keep it up," Harry said. "Why don't you put it in your mouth? It's good for you."

Penelope read a powerful wizard's cum was healthy and gave a witch a nice little boost. She thought there was no one more powerful and desirable than Harry. She placed her hands on Harry's legs and moved her mouth closer towards his cock. She took him into her mouth with one hard and potent suck.

Harry groaned when Penny's lip wrapped around his hard tool. He grabbed onto the back of her head and pushed his cock into her throat. Penny gave in a solid suck.

Penny took Harry into the back of his throat. She never experienced something which made her feel so naughty. The fact anyone could walk in and see her servicing Harry made her even more daring.

"Go ahead, suck me harder," Harry said. He touched his hands on the back of her head. "Suck it hard. Keep sucking me, be a good girl and suck me off…suck me off you naughty witch."

The curly haired witch bobbed her head up and down on Harry's tool. She worked her hands between in between his legs and stroked his balls. She tried to get his seed inside of her mouth.

"Mmm," Penny moaned when she sucked him even harder. Her throat worked further down onto his tool.

"There it goes, right now," Harry said. He held onto the back of her head. "Keep sucking me, that's it."

Penny kept sucking him alright. She could feel his balls and feel the big load which was about to go down her throat. She made sure his cock was sealed tight inside.

Harry leaned in and pushed himself hip first into Penny's face. He fucked her mouth and released the cum down her throat. She leaned back and took every single last drop of his seed.

She pulled back after completion and licked her lips. Harry motioned for her to sit down and she did as she was asked. She sat down on the couch and spread her legs for Harry. Her panties pulled down.

Harry brushed his fingers against her dripping hot mound. He could not wait to be inside her. First though, he wanted to taste her before going into her.

"Harry," Penny gasped.

Harry kneeled down between her legs and started to lap up her womanhood. Penny's thighs pushed almost all the way up and Harry licked her dripping hot box. He twirled his tongue into her molten gash with a series of swift licks.

Penny thought he was not exaggerating with the pleasure his tongue brought. He went inside her and started to shift back and forth. Her insides opened up so he could lick her even more.

Harry took the tangy juices from her pussy. He made sure to send a jolt from his tongue into her. More juices had been lapped up. She tasted of honey and Harry could not get enough of the nectar dribbling down between her legs. He wanted to lick her dry as he could manage.

"Harry," Penny panted. She held onto the back of his head and encouraged him.

The sight of his handsome face buried between her thighs and lapping her up made Penny squirm more than she thought she would.

' _Cum.'_

Harry's vibrating tongue hit the pleasure point inside of the former Ravenclaw. She bucked her hips up and enjoyed Harry's tongue inside her.

' _Now I know why Parseltongues are considered evil by the average wizard,'_ Penny thought to herself. Her nipples grew harder at the thought of being impaled by the tool.

Her canal moistened enough for him to slip in with ease. Harry swirled his tongue around her one more time and extended a little bit. He shifted back and forth.

Penny collapsed on the couch and Harry rose up to his feet. He reached up and unbuttoned the rest of her top. He exposed her sky blue bra with a transparent window on the cups. Her nipples poked out through the other side and demanded attention. Harry crouched over her hips.

"So, you wanted to hold my broomstick, didn't you?" Harry asked. "Didn't you, you naughty witch?"

"Yes," Penelope said with a smile.

"Do you want to go for a ride on it?"

Penelope rose up to her feet and could see Harry sitting on the couch. His cock stood at attention for her and Penelope's lips dripped with the thought of sliding them down Harry's hard and throbbing pole.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Penelope straddled Harry's lap and he unclipped her bra. Her large breasts spilled out and Harry grabbed the firm orbs before squeezing them. She grinded up against him.

"Go ahead, and ride it," Harry said. He slapped her on her firm ass which prompted a squeal from her.

Penelope lined up her dripping cunt over Harry's massive prick. She could not wait to have him all the way inside her. She was sure he would fill her up so good, she could barely even think about it. She aimed herself towards his hard tool and pushed all the way down onto his rod.

"Yes!" Penelope moaned. Harry pushed into her and filled her completely up. "OHHH YES!"

Penny rose almost all the way up onto Harry's throbbing hard rod and then sank down. Her dripping box pushed up and down on Harry's veiny tool.

"Go for the ride of your life," Harry said. He squeezed her breasts and flicked his tongue against her nipples, really getting her hot and wild. "I bet no one has ever touched you like this before, have they?"

Penny shook her head and bounced up and down on Harry's throbbing manhood. It filled her pussy far and deep, to the point where she had been stuffed forward. Harry grabbed her hips and decided to thrust up to meet more of her. She never had her pussy filled so far and wide.

Harry smiled and could sense the pleasure going through the mind and body of the witch. He ran his fingers down her spine and she whimpered in pleasure.

"Cum for me," Harry said. He nibbled on her earlobe.

Penny could not deny her lover any more. She took her hot box all the way down on Harry's throbbing tool and pushed her lips against him.

"Yes, mmm, yes….oooh God!" Penny yelled. Her wet vice clamped and released Harry's meat pole.

She came hard and Harry only thrust into her even harder. His hands found every single inch of her body and tempted her. Penny reared herself back and dropped down herself cunt first down onto Harry's large pole. She rose almost all the way up and dropped down onto him again. She bounced high and fast, their thighs slapping together in a fevered motion of love making.

Harry sucked on her nipples and really got her going. He always enjoyed making older witches cream themselves over and over again. The fact her juices coated his pole showed how horny she is.

"Are you ready for the big one?" Harry asked. He licked behind her ear which caused Penny to lose it even more.

Penny nodded when her gushing cunt squeezed and released Harry's iron prick. She wanted the creamy treat.

"Ride my broomstick harder, my sexy vixen," Harry said. "I'm sure you've dreamed about this for years….now all of your dreams are going to come true."

Penny would be lying if she did not. She rode his throbbing cock into her body.

"I need your cum," Penny said. She squeezed him with as much strength as she could summon. "I need it more than life itself."

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said. "Be patient…and all of your dreams will come true."

Penny was not sure if she wanted to be patient for very long. Regardless, she kept riding Harry and pushing her dripping wet walls against his massive prick. He grabbed her hips.

Several orgasms passed through the Ravenclaw. She moaned in Harry's ear and kept egging him on. Harry wasn't about to deny such a lovely witch her pleasure. He buried himself into her wet vice in a constant series of thrusts. Each of them went deeper and buried himself into her even further.

"Yes, cum for me, honey."

Penny's thighs closed around him and released him. She could not even function more than just riding for him.

"Please, Harry," Penny said.

Harry's balls throbbed and ached to release their contents into Penny. He lead her through one more amazing orgasm before he decided to fire.

The cum entering Penny's womb caused her to nearly lose her mind. The sticky seed coated her walls. The Ravenclaw worked herself down onto Harry's hard pole with everything she had to give him and then some more.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of the lovely older woman milking him. Her breasts bounced up and down in his face and Harry gave them a few more sucks when she finished her broom ride.

Penny pulled herself away from him and turned on the couch, showing Harry her pussy which still dripped with their combined juices.

"I guess I'm going to have to come to staff meetings earlier," Penny said. "Because, I get to have a far more interesting staff meeting."

Harry smiled and saw there was still time to sink his re-hardened cock inside Penny's willing pussy from behind.

"After the meeting, feel free to come up to my private quarters for tea," Harry said as he pounded away at her sweat pussy.

After their staff meeting, and broom ride, Penny would be up for a spot of tea.

* * *

 **End.**


	47. Releasing Tensions(Sara Pezinni)

**Releasing Tension(Sara Pezinni from Witchblade).**

* * *

Harry Potter smiled when the attractive scantily clad brunette stepped closer towards him. A look of pure primal lust entered her eyes and Harry could not argue with giving her what she wanted and what she wanted was right in front of her. She stepped closer towards Harry, a swift smile crossing over her face.

"Finally," Sara Pezzinni muttered. She was a New York Homicide detective by day, and she had been bestowed one of the most awesome weapons in the world, the Witchblade.

It wasn't easy keeping all of the supernatural power in check. She did try her best though and she had something, or rather someone who could help her keep it in check.

"You don't waste any time, don't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't," Sara said. She could feel his strong arms wrap around him. The two of them met in the middle for a passionate kiss. They were in the back room of a club. They had went out for some dinner and dancing, a night on the town, a night away from all of the insanity.

Sara, however, had something else other than dinner and dancing on her mind. Her hands skimmed over Harry's firm and toned body. She liked what she saw and she knew what she wanted. She unraveled his shirt and revealed his muscular chest.

"You're impatient," Harry said.

"No, just horny," Sara said. Her hips grinded against his to get some traction and to tease her a little bit. "There's a different, as I'm sure you can tell."

"Oh, there is?" Harry asked. He turned her around and backed her against the wall. His hands cupped her firm rear from behind and squeezed it. "Enlighten me."

Sara pushed her hips forward into Harry. He pulled her bottoms down and found her dripping hot pussy. A small strip of brown hair stuck out against her tanned skin. Harry pushed his fingers between her pussy lips and she grinded against him.

"Did I enlighten you enough?" Sara asked. She purred in his ear. "Do you think I need to give you a little bit….extra enlightenment to how horny I am and how I want your cock inside me in the worst way?"

Sara did not wait for the answer. She seized the moment or rather she seized Harry's pants, yanking them down over his ankles. She exposed his throbbing cock for the entire world to see.

"It's larger than I remembered," Sara said. She cupped his balls in her hands and felt them. The amount of cum which would slowly build for her made her excited. "And you weren't small to begin with."

Her perfect juicy lips kissed Harry's throbbing head. Harry rested one of his hands on the back of her head. He wasn't about to stand in the way of a horny woman with a dark magical artifact which allowed her to tap the supernatural and what she wanted. And what she wanted was his cock.

Sara's wet and willing tongue serviced every last inch of Harry's throbbing manhood. She licked him from the tip of the head all the way down to the base of his cock. Sara swirled her tongue all the way down him and made him nice and wet. What she had in mind, it was going to have to be nice and wet.

Her perfect, round, tanned breasts stuck out towards Harry. Her juicy orbs prepared to make a sandwich with Harry's aching and oversized prick.

"Finally," Sara said. "I'm going to give you the tit fuck you deserved forever."

"Don't let me stop you," Harry said.

Sara's large breasts closed in around Harry's throbbing hard tool. He groaned the moment his cock filled up the valley in between her breasts.

"Yes, there you go," Harry said. "I love your breasts."

"I know you do," Sara said. She squeezed her breasts in and pushed his cock in between the valley of them. "And I know how much you love fucking my big juicy tits. You make me feel really good….it feels really fucking good to have your throbbing cock buried between my breasts."

Harry groaned and worked his manhood further between her breasts. The tanned orbs squeezed him and released him. Sara occasional serviced the head of his cock with a light little lick.

"I'm going to make your big cock cum all over my nice, juicy, titties," Sara said. "How would like that? I bet you would like that a lot, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Harry groaned. "I would like that….a whole lot."

"Mmm, I sure you would," Sara said. She pumped her breasts down onto Harry's prick and milked him with everything she had. "I'm going to enjoy milking your balls down to the very last drop. I'm going to enjoy when you give me all of your seed. I want it all over my big, juicy, breasts!"

His cock made several more passes between her breasts. Sara's tits squeezed him. The sight of himself buried between such lovely sheaths of flesh caused Harry to groan.

"Cum for me, lover," Sara said. She tongued his cock with hunger dancing in her eyes. "Go ahead, and cum for me….I want your seed….I want every last fucking drop from your balls!"

"Here it comes," Harry groaned.

Sara jerked his large cock with her breasts. He saw her beautiful face and her large tits. Harry could not hold himself back any more. He needed to cum and he would do so hard, and fast. The contents of his balls shot up and nailed Sara in the face. Every last drop of his cum shot into her face.

The heavy amount of cum saturated Sara's face and breasts. She drained his throbbing balls with her gorgeous tits. A few more thrusts into her and Sara soaked in the shower of cum. Her heart beat even quicker with each single drop of cum spilling all over her body.

"Delicious," Sara said. She licked her breasts and made sure Harry kept his eyes on her. She sucked her own nipples.

Harry could see her pussy poking out and ready to have attention. He pushed her up against the wall, his cock throbbing, and pushed between her thighs.

"Oh, I feel something naughty," Sara said. She grinded her pussy against him in a circle motion. "You want to put your cock into me, don't you, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said. He pushed his hard cock into her.

Sara's legs spread for Harry. Her dripping hot pussy invited him to slam into her hard. So he did, and he rocked into her body, pushing her against the wall.

"Fuck me hard, stud!" Sara yelled. She had been pushed against the wall with a brushing voice. The gorgeous tanned skin detective experienced a jolt of pleasure.

Her leg tightened around his hip, and the look in the face of the homicide detective turned supernatural heroine showed Harry what she wanted.

Harry held onto her hips and speared himself into her with an amazing force. She clenched around him and tightened her pussy around his throbbing manhood. His meat stick speared in between her molten walls with an amazing force. The contents of his balls built up with every single thrust.

Sara's entire body shook from the impact of one large, throbbing cock pushing between her high thighs. She clamped down onto him and milked him for everything he was worth. Her hunger increased when Harry plowed into her tight vice.

"Keep it up," Sara moaned. She nibbled on Harry's ear in response. "Fuck me, fuck my brains out….FUCK ME HARD!"

Harry decided to give her pretty much what she wanted. Some long and powerful thrusts buried Harry's massive rod into her dripping pussy. She clenched around him as hard as possible and drew him inside her.

He varied the speed of the thrusts into her, to make sure she had been keep guessing every time he buried himself into her. The thrusts grew a bit faster the further Harry delved into her dripping cunt.

"Mmm, yes," Sara breathed in his ear. "Pound me harder, stud!"

Harry did not have to do anything else other than slam himself into Sara's willing pussy. Her cunt closed down onto Harry's rod and tried to milk every single last drop out of his aching prick. All Harry did was hang onto her and plunge himself about as far into her depths as he could manage.

"Your pussy is getting the work it needs," Harry said.

Sara clenched him harder. Her moans increased when Harry explored her fit body while burying his cock into her depths. Her legs tightened around Harry's hips and continued to encourage him inside of her.

A spectacular orgasm rattled through her body. Harry's hands continued to bring pleasure to all of her spots, and the cock piercing her insides doubled the pleasure beyond anything Sara ever imagined in her life.

Sara squealed in passion when Harry cupped her ass.

"Soon," Harry said.

Sara's pussy clenched in anticipation of Harry burying his cock inside another part of her body, and her pussy walls clenched around him in anticipation.

"My pussy is burning for you, it needs your seed," Sara said. She licked him behind the ear and started to suckle on his earlobe. "Are you going to give me what I want, Harry?"

Harry indulged himself in her tight pussy and fucked her against the wall as hard as possible. The way her hips thrust out and encouraged him to bury his cock into her showed Harry how much Sara wanted this. Her lust increased when Harry kept pounding away at her tight pussy, never once letting up on the action.

Sara thought she would explode from the lust. His hands all over her legs while he fucked her caused her to grow needier for his cum.

A constant state of orgasm wrapped Sara's pussy around Harry's cock. Her warm and wet vice was snug around him and Harry kept fucking her for everything he had to give her. And judging by the way his balls filled up, he had a fair lot to give her. He held onto her hips and plunged himself into her.

"Mmm, give it to me, baby," Sara moaned in his ear. "Give me your seed….put it in me….I need it….more than life itself…..I need it bad!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry said.

His heavy bloated balls slapped against her thighs. Their sweaty bodies melded together in a passionate dance and Harry pushed himself against her, feeling her breasts press against her body. The energies swapping between the two of them caused sparks to fly in the air and the lights in the room to begin flickering on and off.

The holder of the Witchblade gave in to her passions, and experienced one of the greatest, mind blowing orgasms of her entire life. Her walls tightened on Harry's rod and pushed him inside of her.

"Mmm, yes," Sara breathed in his ear.

Harry plunged into her and decided to cum with her this time. His balls clenched and released their bounty into Sara's dripping hot pussy. He plunged into her and shoved almost all the way out of her. Harry's continuously thrusting into her released the full contents of his balls into her.

Sara milked Harry's gift into her body. His balls tightened and released an excessive amount of cum into her body. Her body started to glow with primal energy. She placed her hands on Harry's rear end and pushed him inside her, so he could empty the full contents of himself into her. Those thrusts grew long and powerful, emptying every single last drop of Harry's cum into her body.

Harry pulled out of her and smiled, surveying his handiwork. Sara smiled at him as well and lifter her leg. Her soft, elegant toes rubbed up and down the length of his cock, bringing him back to life.

"We're not done yet, stud," Sara said. "Why don't you take a seat?"

A soft chair appeared next to Harry and he took a seat. A seat appeared underneath Sara and she continued her footjob, stroking Harry's hard cock with her elegant toes. He groaned when he grew in volume for her.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this for a long time," Sara said. "And I know you have as well."

Sara turned around and stuck her ass out for Harry. Her hole looked tight and her cheeks were ample, and firm. Her entire body looked toned and her ass especially so.

The exotic woman stepped over towards Harry and started to grind her ass down onto Harry's tool. She teased both herself and him with her ass rubbing up and down the length of Harry's tool.

Harry groaned when his tool started to stand up a little bit. She reached her hand behind her back and put Harry's cock in a reverse hold before stroking him up and down. Another groan passed through Harry with Sara stroking him hard.

Turnabout was fair play, with Harry grabbing one of Sara's firm breasts and squeezing it. She smiled and started to move closer towards him.

The tip of his cock brushed against Sara's puckered hole. Harry smiled when he drank in the curves of this lovely women and placed his hands on her hips.

"Ms. Pezzini, it's time to get the pleasure you've always wanted," Harry said.

Sara grinded her rear up and down Harry's cock. His hands moved from her breasts and touched her hips. He made sure her asshole had been opened and most importantly prepped for what was to come.

"I'm ready for you," Sara said. She gave Harry a sultry smile and wiggled her bum close to his face, intending on making him want her even more.

Sara positioned her ass right next to Harry's cock and took his hands. He was about ready to release the tension both of them had built up one final time, and this time, he was going to release it in Sara's ass. Her tight hole pushed closer towards his rod, and he smiled when looking at her.

The dark haired temptress lowered herself down onto Harry's throbbing hard prick and filled her ass. Every single last inch of his cock filled her up and stretched her ass.

"Damn, girl, your ass is so fucking tight!" Harry groaned.

Sara wiggled herself up and down. She watched with lust, driving her ass onto Harry's cock. His meat stick buried itself balls deep into her.

"Feel free to go anywhere," Sara said. "I don't mind….it's pretty hot actually, you having your way with me."

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Harry squeezed one of her round tits and he could see the look of lust spreading over Sara's face. Her tight ass clenched around him and milked him for everything he was worth. Harry returned the favor for such pleasure, rubbing down her body. He found her clit and touched it.

Sexual electricity spread through Sara's body the second Harry touched her clit. He toyed with her, causing hunger to spread through her body.

"Do it again!" Sara yelled.

Harry pinched her clit and she moaned. Her ass continued to work Harry's cock while his fingers started to massage her clit, bringing an increasing amount of passion through her body.

"You haven't even begun to scream yet," Harry said. He slid a few fingers into Sara's dripping pussy and pumped his way into her.

Sara thought she died and went to some place she pretty sure she wasn't going in the afterlife. Heaven actually didn't begin to describe what Harry brought her to.

Harry smiled when he drank in her pleasure. Her ass milked his rod and her pussy milked his fingers. The combination was really excellent to be honest. He buried his throbbing cock into her ass as far and deep as well.

"Keep fucking me," Sara said. "I'm your little anal slut….I can't have enough…of your throbbing cock in her ass."

By trying to dominate Harry, she had become very submissive. Harry's fingers continued to bring her pleasure along with his cock. The constant bombardment of orgasms resulted in her entire body becoming inflamed with more passions, delight beyond all measure.

Harry kept hammering her ass. He never wanted to break the moment. Her tanned ass ramming down onto his throbbing cock made the contents build it.

Several jolts of power launched through Sara's clit. She leaned back with a moan when Harry massaged her breasts with one hand and her clit with another . Her body melded against his, her ass squeezing his cock.

Harry's aching balls pushed against Sara's needy tight hole and he knew pretty much from his feeling he could not hold out much longer. And he would not hold out much longer, not if he could help it. He kept working himself inside Sara's tight ass and speared deeper into her.

"Further," Sara moaned. Harry's fingers pinched her nipples. "Mmm, take me, take me in the ass….it's no less than I….mmm…it's everything I deserve."

Harry fucked her ass harder. Their bodies dripped with sexual fluids the further Harry rammed himself into her. He knew for a fact he was reaching the pleasurable end and he could not resist her much longer.

"Soon," Harry muttered. He nibbled the side of her neck and caused a jolt to spread over her body.

"Yes, baby, soon," Sara agreed. "Cum in my ass….put your load into my ass…..I want to feel your cum draining from all of my holes…"

Harry's thick balls ached at her words. He decided to explore her lovely frame one more time. The tension bubbled to the surface and threatened to spill down to the very last drop into her tight rear.

"Fuck me you stud, fuck me raw!" Sara encouraged him. She worked her ass down onto his tool. "Pound my ass and drain your balls into it…that's it….right there!"

Harry pumped his rod into her tight ass far and wide. He could not resist. Her ass was going to push around his rod and milk him down to the last drop.

Sara grinned when pushing her tight ass down onto Harry's aching tool. She intended to drain him to the very last drop, not carrying who knew it. His balls pushing against her ass made things feel rather good.

"Fuck, it feels so fucking good!" Harry groaned. "I'm going to cum in your ass, I hope you're ready for it."

"Yes, baby, I'm ready," Sara said. "Shoot your cum into my tight ass….fill it with your cum…..I need it badly!"

Harry pushed himself into her and let his balls size up before spilling their contents into her. Sara wrapped her ass around him and bounced up and down onto him.

The gorgeous vixen glowed when she rode Harry's cock, sending the cum spurting into her ass. She made sure his cock drained into her asshole.

The two of them basked in the relief. Sara rested her hand on Harry's shoulder, when he casually played with one of her breasts. She smiled and the two locked eyes onto each other.

Sara pulled herself away from Harry and slid down between his legs. She decided to clean off his cock with her mouth.

"You never get enough, do you?"

One look said more than any word.

' _Never.'_

Harry could live with that. She finished cleaning him off and started to suck him. She took him deep into her throat, with all of the skill he expected from her.

* * *

 **End.**


	48. Darkness Calls(Selene)

**Darkness Calls(Selene from Underworld).**

* * *

The vampire made her way into the shadows and took a long look around to see what was going on around her. Selene's dark hair shined in the moonlight with her beautiful face shining out, even though her lips curled into a scowl. The black bodysuit clung to every curve she boasted on like a second skin. She moved with grace and precision towards the general direction of her target. He was close, she could feel it.

And yes, the ageless beauty could almost taste it, or rather taste him.

"I know you're here," she said. The woman looked up. "You've been out there for the past three nights, and I'm curious as to why."

"The hunt is on, that's why."

Selene frowned when looking at the gentleman from the shadows. She could only see the slightest hint of him out there, and her frown grew deeper, more prominent. She had been hunted a couple of times before, but many more times, she had become the hunter.

"If you think I'm easy prey, then I'm afraid you're mistaken," Selene said. "But, come out and face me."

The figure chuckled and slipped from the shadows. Needless to say, Selene had been caught off guard by the presence of this particular gentleman. He cast quite the presence on her. His long dark hair was slightly unruly, and his green eyes which shined out, eerily, but at the same time so sexy. His body was hot enough to melt butter off of and she took a long look at him.

Familiarity struck her.

"I've met you before," Selene said.

He moved with a surprising speed and ended up behind her. She turned around, poised to strike. He caught her arm.

"I'm glad you remember me," he said, smiling. "Our meeting was brief, but never the less, it was pretty eventful, wouldn't you say?"

Selene's mind flash back to the young man and their meeting. To say it was eventful would be a pretty blasé understatement. Her body tingled from the thought of the meeting, and also the fact his hand rested on her waist, while holding her other hand. Something she did not manage to correct, or even care about doing so.

"I recall," Selene said. "You're out in the darkness….are you afraid of getting bitten?"

Her fangs bared for him for a second.

"I know exactly how to handle someone like you," he said. "I'm sure you recall, even if it's been several centuries since we've had the pleasure of sharing a bed."

Selene responded with a smile when she looked him straight in the eye. Her hands found their way around the ageless man's waist when looking at him.

"I recall every moment, Harry Potter," she said. "But, you should know I was younger, less in tune to both who I was and who I could be, and I've grown in strength over that time, and…"

Harry moved his hand up her waist and placed it on her shoulder to get Selene's attention. The dark haired vixen looked at him with a smile on her face, enjoying this despite being at a bit of a disadvantage.

"Do you really think I was just sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs?" Harry asked. He locked eyes with Selene and a long moment passed before she shook her head in negative. "I thought so…..I've been growing in strength, ready to make my move, and ready to take what I want."

Harry's arms wrapped around her waist and made Selene look at him.

"And I've decided to visit an old friend," Harry said. "And I can see how you've wrapped yourself up in your crusade, of revenge. Revenge can be satisfying for maybe a day, but it's barren."

"Why do I think you speak from experience?"

Harry leaned closer towards her. The gap had been closed between the two of them. They were so close, so close they could kiss. Or Selene could bite his nose off, whatever they preferred. He was not going to make the first move, rather the ball was in her court.

"I've lived many lives," Harry said. "Some of them rather unremarkable, and a few of them tainted by the prospect of revenge. The only thing which can bring me pleasure is a lovely woman wrapped around my waist, and I'm sure you can agree….in that small part of you who remembers how to feel, sex is the ultimate reward."

Harry's hands did not dip lower than her waist, even though the temptation was there. Selene's shapely bum beckoned to him, almost begging for him to have his fun. Temptation would hit Harry in the worst possible way, and he thought, he longed to play, even though he decided in the end not to go there.

"Fuck it!"

Selene almost pushed Harry back into the wall, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth and Harry was more than happy to oblige her. Their kiss increased in passion. Selene's nails dug into the back of Harry's neck when her body grinded up against his.

Harry thought this would go in one way and one way only, and he was happy for it to go there. Her kiss gave him the encouragement to explore and Harry did. His hands rubbed against every curve in that skin tight outfit. He cupped her ass.

Selene's nipples hardened from the other side and she tried to gain a little bit of friction when rubbing herself against Harry. She needed him, in the worst way possible.

A flash of light brought them into a rather familiar looking bedroom. Selene did not break the kiss. The vampire guided Harry down to the bed and started to reveal him of his body. Damn, it was as toned as she remembered it from some time ago. Her hands explored his body and then planted a series of kisses down his body.

Harry's cock sprung out of his pants and Selene wrapped her hand around him. All twelve inches stood proudly and Selene could not wait to have it inside her in every way possible. She leaned down and licked the head. She teased Harry, swirling her tongue around the head.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch," Harry groaned.

Selene reached up and slowly unzipped herself. Her breasts, still perky after all of these years, revealed themselves to Harry, contained in a lacy black bra. The cups grew transparent and showed her nipples, and juicy areola to Harry. Selene ran her hands down her body, smiling as her lover ogled every bit of her. Her taut stomach was well defined, down to her wide hips and ass, which had been encased in a small lacy black thong. She placed her finger against the front of the thong and snapped it against her, making sure Harry's eyes had been locked onto her at all times.

"Damn."

Her legs were nothing to sneeze at either. Long, gorgeous, toned legs which stretched down for miles, with thighs which would soon be around Harry's face.

"I believe you know what I want."

Selene spread her legs for Harry, and Harry pulled down her thong. Her trimmed, dripping pussy stuck right in front of Harry's face. Harry leaned in and started to kiss her slit. He swirled his tongue around it, and made Selene moan in pleasure, working his tongue inside her dripping hot gash.

The vampire decided it would be unfair for her to get all of the pressure. She added to the other half of the sixty nine position by taking Harry's throbbing hard cock into her mouth.

Harry buried himself between the thighs of the lovely Selene. He reached his tongue into her depths and licked her. He could already tell by how wet she was getting, she dreamed of this for a long time.

' _Time to make all of your dreams come true.'_

Selene rewarded Harry's servicing of her pussy by taking his cock further into the back of her throat. She opened up her throat to accommodate the manhood. Her hands reached between his legs and grabbed his swollen balls. She squeezed them and appreciated the volume of cum building up in them.

Harry flicked his tongue inside her and decided to kick up the pace. He reached over and found her clit. Harry touched it and sent a jolt of energy through it.

Selene's hips bucked into Harry's face and she drove the immortal man's cock further into her throat. Her throat clenched around Harry and started to work him deeper into her mouth.

' _Fuck,'_ Selene thought to herself. _'It's almost torture with his tongue…and his fingers are just as good.'_

Selene unleashed her juices onto Harry's face after he found her sweet spot. She gushed all over his face, and Harry lapped up every sweet, savory drop of her juices.

' _Good, good, I feel good, but now it's your turn,'_ Selene said. She pushed her hips all the way down onto Harry's face and saturated his face while sucking his cock.

Harry grunted when he bucked up into the back of Selene's throat. His balls threatened to burst. Selene's silky fingers wrapped around them, squeezing Harry's balls and massaging them, with an immense heat causing Harry to groan in pleasure. He could barely hold back from launching his full load down into her throat.

Selene would not let him hold back, not in the slightest. His balls bucked and shot their load. Selene's throat opened up to drink up the cum which Harry put into her mouth. She did not waste a single drop of the creamy goodness from flowing freely.

Harry's eyes rolled back when he continued to unload his creamy goodness into the woman's waiting mouth. His balls tensed up when working into Selene's mouth. She drained every single last drop of cum from his balls with her sucking, knowing there would be more later.

Selene gave a grin in response. She licked her lips from the cream and pulled her pussy away from Harry's face. She rubbed it all over Harry's body, before she turned around. She straddled Harry's hips and leaned down. She undid her bra and allowed her perfect breasts to fly into his face.

"Time for us to have more fun."

She leaned down and started to use her body as a vessel to worship Harry's. Her hot frame rubbed up and down Harry, working him over with over. Her breasts pressed against his muscular chest when their flesh met. She rubbed herself against him with hunger dancing in her eyes.

Selene leaned closer towards Harry, her fangs bared. They scrapped against his neck, giving him a playful bite. His magically powerful blood was an addiction, and not one she minded holding to be honest.

"You couldn't resist?" Harry asked.

"You're very hard to resist," Selene said. "Centuries has not dulled that….hopefully we don't spend centuries apart before our next encounter."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure her eyes locked onto him.

"Maybe before we plan our next minute, we should finish this one first."

"Yes," Selene agreed. Her hips grinded against his. "Maybe we should."

Harry's cock throbbed and Selene reached between her lover's thighs to hold it into place. The cock stood rigid and ready to be mounted. Selene's lips smacked together with a hunger which could not be beat.

"Finally," Selene said. She shifted her hot lips against the edge of his cock and slowly lowered herself down onto him. "It's been way too long."

Harry penetrated her body. Selene worked herself all the way down on his pull until her hips touched his. All twelve inches of his cock buried into her.

"Tight, so fucking tight," Harry groaned. Selene wrapped around his cock when she looked down at him with a sultry and predatory smile made his balls throb. He reached around and caressed her body. "Just the way I like you."

"Just for you, darling."

Selene grinded all over Harry's aching pole. She remembered this cock and how much it stretched her out. And how many times it could refill. She never quite tested its capabilities, how far it could go before it deflated. Selene would be lying if she wasn't the least bit curious.

Harry looked up at the gorgeous creature bouncing up and down on him. Her face shined in the light. Her silky hair drew his attention towards her and her body was so elegant, so perfect, with beautiful womanly curves on display. Harry reached up and decided to pay special attention to some of those curves.

Selene smiled when looking down at her lover. She took Harry into her depths with a few pumps.

"Ride me," Harry said to her.

"You crave my pussy wrapped around your cock, don't you?" Selene asked. Her voice was low and hungry. She leaned down and nibbled on his neck. "You…..crave it…don't you?"

"About as much as you crave my cock."

Selene spread her legs and buried Harry inside of her. His throbbing balls almost hit the side of her entrance. Selene didn't want to back off for any reason. She wanted to ride Harry until she could not ride him anymore. If it meant burying his cock inside her until all sense had been lost, then so be it. She would gladly do so.

"Mmm, I'm glad you crave me," Selene said. She worked all the way down onto Harry. "And I'm going to drain you…down to the very last drop."

Selene's pussy grabbed onto Harry's cock. He allowed her to get a moment of dominance, to set her up to be dominated even harder later on.

"We'll see," Harry said. "Isn't it time for you to cum."

One word worked Selene's mind. Harry played her rather nicely. Her pussy twitched and tensed, releasing her juices. Harry pumped up into her and brought his throbbing cock into her pussy.

Selene rode him into an amazing state of bliss. Her entire body tensed up and she squeezed his cock before sliding all the way down onto his pole. She wanted him bad.

Harry smiled when he could feel Selene's body releasing her tangy juices onto his cock. She rode him with reckless abandon, bouncing up and slamming down onto his thick prick. She was so wet, her pussy almost slid off from around his cock. Harry grabbed her hips to make sure her ride reached a conclusion.

"So, are we having fun?"

Harry touched Selene's nipple which caused a spark of fire to spread through her body. Selene's eyes closed when feeling the ultimate rush of pleasure.

"Yes," she said in a breathy tone.

Harry responded by accelerating the pace of his thrusting. Selene matched his motions and the two of them exchanged a passionate round of love making.

Selene thought the orgasms never would stop coming. They hit her body with a passionate force. She rocked her hips down onto him and rode them out. His balls filled with more seed the more she rode him.

Harry reached up and cupped her breasts. She reared her head back with a moan when Harry started to play on her nipples.

"You're not the only one who can bite."

Harry wrapped his mouth around her nipple and caused her to nearly lose it. He bit down on it. The venom coursing through Harry's body could be transferred by salvia, ether killing the person in question, or bringing them to unmistakable pleasure. Selene experienced pleasures and her pussy juices even more of her clear juices down Harry's pole.

Selene slid off of Harry a few times and she could not keep herself sitting straight. Harry took pity on her and slid out of her. He motioned for Selene to get on her hands and knees.

Harry's toned body pressed against Selene's back. He caressed her breasts and the moans showed Harry how much she liked it. His cock, still dripping from the juices which Selene's pussy spilled, rubbed up against her entrance. Selene spread her thighs far, accommodating Harry.

"Please!" she begged him.

"Please what?"

Harry stroked her flesh and resulted in moans of despair and pleasure coming from the sultry immortal vixen. Harry tapped his cock against the edge of her entrance.

"Fuck me!"

Harry aimed his cock at her entrance and slammed into her. Selene's pussy hugged him, pleased to have his cock back inside her.

' _It feels so empty without his cock."_

Harry held onto Selene's hips and spiked himself into her. The strokes were a bit slower, more teasing, at least at first. They grew in frequency and intensity the more often he buried his cock into her wet sheath.

Selene dug her fingernails into the bed, appreciating what he gave her and wanting even more. His balls slapped against her and she could feel how much cum they held for her.

"HARDER!" she yelled.

"Impatient," Harry said. He teased her with more caresses and did the opposite of harder, he slowed down his thrusts. He stopped before an orgasm hit her body.

The vampire panted when Harry pulled out of her. He nibbled her neck some more and another jolt of that venom spread through Selene's body.

Harry had her right where he wanted her and where he wanted her was underneath him, getting her brains fucked out. He sped up his thrusts. Every single time he drove his hard cock into her womanly depths. Selene screamed. She begged for more, begged to get all of Harry's cock buried deep inside of her.

"You're about ready to break, aren't you?" Harry asked. "You can't handle it, you're going to cum for me again….."

Harry slapped her rear which really got Selene's motor running. His forceful, but loving presence, set a fire in her body which had not been lit for quite some time, since the last time they shared a bed. Selene's body tensed up around him and another orgasm worked over the tool penetrating her. She thought she would lose it and lose it hard. Harry's thrusting increased in frequency.

Every single trick in the book had been used by Harry to hold himself back, hold himself back until he was done with Selene. Oh, she would feel the pleasure alright, but it would be on his terms.

"And again," Harry said, running a finger down Selene's spine, and causing her body to gush for him.

Selene's body tightened around Harry's throbbing cock the more he pounded into her from behind. He experienced the snug tightness of her pussy and knew from the pleasure of it wrapped around him, she was near again.

The sexy vampire dug her nails into the bed when Harry rode into her from behind. Every time his cum loaded balls slapped her from behind, Selene's eyes faded over. She could not get enough of him or his cock.

"My turn."

Selene milked his incoming thrusts. The heaviness of his balls slapped against her. He buried into her deep and fast. His cock stretched her out inside, and made Selene's entire existence one never ending amount of pleasure. Her heart sped up with Harry's cock aimed into her dripping hot cunt.

"Fuck me, harder!" Selene yelled. "Cum inside me, I need it inside me!"

Her stomach bulged and she experienced Harry's cock buried inside her, buried deep inside of her womb. Selene could not hold on for much longer. Another orgasm rocked her body from head to toe.

Harry rode out the orgasm, knowing his was pretty close. He enjoyed her warmth, pounding her from behind. A grope of her breasts resulted in a sultry moan coming from Selene's throat.

"Cum inside me," Selene said. "PAINT MY WALLS WHITE WITH YOUR CUM!"

The mutual orgasm the two of them shared were more intense than anything they had ever experienced up until this point. Harry's balls fired their immense load into Selene's pussy.

Selene spread her legs and Harry spilled inside of her. His balls kept spilling spurt after spurt of seed into Selene. Selene milked him down to the very least drop.

Harry pulled out of her and Selene rolled over on the bed. She smiled, spreading her legs and showing Harry the cum draining from her legs. She grinned when looking up at him and pulled Harry on top of her. The two of them kissed with passion.

"We better keep this up," Selene said. "I have hundreds of years of sexual aggression to work out."

"Well," Harry said. He touched her hips and positioned his re-hardened cock at her. "We best not keep you waiting."

Selene smiled and tightened her silky legs around Harry. He massaged her legs and held onto her hips before he speared into her.

"The gift which keeps on giving, and giving, and giving!" Selene moaned.

Harry pushed into her and the two would be at it for some time. The Incubus had a heavy amount of stamina, and Selene appreciated how they had all of the time in the world, being immortal.

* * *

 **End.**


	49. Sharing Wealth(Black Cousins)

**Sharing the Wealth(Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter, Vega Lestrange( OC Daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange), and Lucretia Malfoy(OC daughter of Narcissa Malfoy).**

* * *

Lucretia Malfoy broke out into a smile when she waited for him to arrive. She turned around to check herself out in the mirror. Her elegant face with high cheek bones, pouty lips, and blue eyes shined out. A silky black bathrobe wrapped around every inch of her figure and flipped up to show her stocking clad thighs.

"For the record, you look the same you did about five minutes before, and five minutes before that….and fifteen minutes before that."

Lucretia turned her attention to go eye to eye with her cousin, Vega Lestrange. The dark haired girl was about a head shorter than Lucretia and approached her. The fishnet body stocking clung around her body, showing her skimpy black bra and thong combination underneath. It was a wonder why Vega wore anything.

"You have to be perfect when our lord arrives," Lucretia said. "He demands our very best, and he gives it to us….we have to give it to him."

"The two of you, honestly."

Their cousin arrived, Nymphadora "don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks arrived. She wore a pouty expression along with a black tank top and a pair of jean shorts which showed her ass and legs. An immense amount of cleavage spilled underneath her tank top which she drew more attention to with her arms folded underneath her chest. She decided to go with green hair, both on top of her head and elsewhere, which really went nicely with the exotic violet eyes.

"Aw, Nymmy, you look good enough to eat," Vega said. Nym raised an eyebrow when looking at her cousin. "But, don't worry, we're not going to be the ones who are going to eat you…rather that will be the honor…your honor I'm sure though…of our new Lord Black."

Lucretia smiled. She had already had a taste of him previously, and could not wait to sample the entire package. Her thighs moistened at the thought of him.

' _A good thing I didn't wear panties, otherwise they would be soaked,'_ Lucretia thought to herself.

"You better stick around, you don't want to miss any of this," Vega said. She spoke apparently to the mirror.

"Vega, who are you talking too?" Lucretia asked. It wasn't the first time she feared for her cousin's sanity. Given who her mother was though, that wasn't really that much of a stretch.

"You'll see," Vega said in a sing-song voice. She clapped her hands over to her hips. "It's a surprise….you don't want me to spoil the surprise do you?"

Lucretia wondered if she really wanted to know. She locked eyes with Nym, and Nym shook her head.

' _Best not to think about it.'_

The door swung open and Harry Potter walked inside. All three of the Black cousins looked towards him, with smiles on their faces. They approached him, with Vega dropping to her knees right before him, showing no shame whatsoever.

"My Lord, it's an honor to serve you," Vega said.

"Yes, it's quite nice to see you again," Nym said, trying to show a little bit more dignity.

"Hello, Nymphadora," Harry said. He stepped a bit closer towards her and smiled. "It's nice to see you as well."

Harry wrapped his arms around the older witch and drew her into him for a sizzling kiss. Nym's eyes snapped over when Harry pushed his tongue deeper into the back of her throat. She could not believe how far or how fast he pushed his tongue into the back of her throat.

All she could do right now was to return the favor, placing her hands onto the back of Harry's head. They deepened the kiss, with Harry's hands moving down to cup Nym's ass. He pushed his crotch towards her and their hips grinded together, allowing a slight amount of friction to rise between them.

"Nymmy, share the wealth!" Vega whined.

Lucretia shook her head. She wondered if she was the only one in this generation of Blacks to have any amount of subtly. Her cousins most certainly were not subtle, and her obnoxious younger brother wasn't subtle in the slightest.

"And Vega, it's nice to see you as well," Harry said.

Vega smiled and finally took her spot next to her master. Harry grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss. Vega's entire body twitched underneath him. After Nym and Lucretia talked him up, she could not wait to get a piece of the new Lord Black.

Her father might have died, but Harry was her Daddy now. And if she was a bad girl, he would no doubt discipline her. The thought of this caused her mind to almost melt.

' _Damn,'_ she thought to herself when the kiss had been broken.

"My dear, Lucretia, hello," Harry said.

Lucretia smiled, she had pretty much corrupted Harry from the beginning, something she took great pride for. She was the Head Girl in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and after chasing off her brother and his two boyfriends, Crabbe and Goyle, she decided to give Harry a warm and wet welcome to Hogwarts.

"Hello, love," Lucretia said.

"How is your mother?" Harry asked.

"She's well, as you know, given how you ravished her just last night," Lucretia said with a sultry smile.

Lucretia decided to outdo both of her cousins by kissing Harry full on the lips and shoving her tongue down his throat, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his pants.

"She looks like she's going to worship him right now," Nym said.

"You mean just like she did," Vega said. "She's the one who corrupted a poor eleven year old boy…..and she has the gall to get on me for not being proper."

Lucretia had Harry almost out of his pants, but she backed off. She turned towards her cousin with a narrowed eye and Vega almost shivered because of Lucretia's look.

"He was very mature for his age," Lucretia said without missing a beat.

"Right, of course," Vega said. She smiled at her cousin. "So, am I going to actually see the greatest work of art?"

"It's only fair she goes first given she hasn't gone at all," Lucretia said with a sigh.

Nym was ramped up and about ready to ride Harry. She was about ready to whine, until Lucretia slapped her on the ass.

"Actually, I have a solution," Harry said. He pulled out a necklace with a rune stone on it. The stone had a weird runic symbol on it, which none of the girls recognized. "My mother made this years ago for purposes like this….to help tame multiple girls at once."

Harry muttered "three" underneath his breath when touching the symbol. He divided into three identical copies. The only different between the two were a solid glow which surrounded the two duplicates.

"So, your mother invented something where you could have sex with multiple women?" Vega asked. "I approve….but I call Prime!"

Lucretia and Nym looked at each other and just decided to let it go. Vega positioned herself on her knees in front of Harry, a smile over her face.

The work had been done for the most part by Lucretia. All Vega had to do was pull Harry's pants down and finish the job she started. She squeezed his package and her heart raced. Harry's boxers followed next and his huge throbbing cock sprang out and hit her in the face.

"You are a big boy," Vega said. "Guess what they say about magical power is true….for the women, it goes to their chest, and for men it goes to their…mmmm."

Vega wrapped her lips around the head of Harry's cock and gave it a couple of sucks. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around Harry. Vega's violet eyes burned with passion when she kept licking him from the head, all the way down to the base of his cock.

"Fuck, that feels so good," Harry groaned.

Nym closed her eyes and caused her breasts to grow so large they ripped out of her shirt. Between her large breasts, green hair, and soft looking face, she looked like a treat indeed. Nym dropped down to her knees and took the cock of her master between her tits.

Harry felt the combination of Nym's tits and Vega's mouth wrapped around his cock. Most wizards would not have been able to handle the pleasure of one, never mind two of them. Lily warned him about not making more than a handful of duplicates, otherwise he would have been driven into a coma.

Vega pushed her mouth all the way down onto Harry's cock. She took him into her throat and gave a rather loud and passionate suck. Her mouth worked him over, fondling Harry's balls when she sucked him and hard.

"Damn, girl, are you trying to drain me?"

One look through Vega's passionate eyes showed Harry this was what she intended.

Lucretia grabbed her copy of Harry and ran his hands over his body. She flipped him onto the bed and mounted the top of him. Her robe flipped open, exposing her creamy tits when she mounted Harry.

Harry only had one thing to do and that was to grab Lucretia's round breasts and squeeze them. She reared her head back with a moan. Lucretia's wet pussy grinded against Harry's throbbing cock.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

Lucretia smiled and positioned Harry's cock at her pussy. She positioned herself all the way on top of him. The tip of his cock teased her pussy and she spiked down on him.

Harry enjoyed the warmth of Lucretia's dripping wet pussy sliding all the way down onto his cock. He grabbed her hips and encouraged her to work herself up and down. Her breasts bounced before him and Harry had no choice, but to squeeze them. They were both so tempting and so wonderful.

The Malfoy heiress started to rock her hips up and down on Harry's cock. She buried his throbbing manhood deep inside of her body. Every time he filled her, Lucretia's pussy clenched.

Nym continued the tit fuck, but she wanted something so much more. She turned around and showed Harry her ass which her shorts stretched around. Harry responded with a slap on her ass and pulled those shorts down to reveal her dripping hot pussy. Her pussy looked pretty tight, but it always remained pretty tight. A small strip of green pubic hair came down between her thighs and Harry appreciated her commitment to making the carpet match the drapes.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight," Harry said, grabbing onto her tits and squeezing them. They still were outrageously huge thanks to her powers.

"Do it," Nym said. "Fuck me, just like you're going to fuck my baby cousin later."

Said baby cousin occupied herself with the prime copy. She slobbered and sucked on Harry's knob. She went to town on his manhood, enjoying the taste of him. Vega squeezed his balls and was about ready to enjoy the drink coming from an extremely powerful man.

"Damn, I'm going to blow in your mouth," Harry said.

Vega kept working her hands and mouth around Harry. She needed every single drop of the seed. Her hard and hot sucks rewarded her with a small taste, but now she wanted more, she wanted even more.

Harry grunted and fired the warm, hot, seed from his balls. He shot those sticky, juicy contents all the way down Vega's throat. Vega tilted her head back, sucking on him, while squeezing and milking his balls. She made his cock feel warmth and pleasure when he fired down her throat.

"You take a cock down your throat better than your mother did the first time," Harry told her.

Vega approved of doing something better than her mother. She rammed throat first down onto him. Every last drop of seed had been spilled down her throat.

Lucretia continued to ride on Harry's cock. She impaled her hot cunt all the way down on his massive tool. Her heart started to beat in pleasure.

Seconds later, she watched when Vega approached her. Vega smiled, sticking out her tongue to show the load which she grabbed from Harry. This amazing sight of her cousin having her mouth stuffed full of their load's cum only encouraged Lucretia to ride Harry's cock even harder.

Vega climbed up on top of the copy of Harry which Lucretia was riding and leaned forward. She pressed her breasts against Lucretia, rubbing her pussy against Harry's face, while getting eaten out.

"Don't worry, cousin, I'll share the wealth."

She opened Lucretia's mouth and shoved her tongue into the blonde heiress's mouth. Each push of cum prompted Lucretia to drive herself down cunt first onto Harry's prick, hungrily trying to milk the cum out of his testicles.

"YES, POUND ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M AN ANIMAL!"

Nym's screaming increased with Harry resting his hands on her hips. He slammed his cock into her in a repeated fashion. Her tight pussy wrapped around him.

He watched, in amusement, as her hair turned multiple colors. Harry fucked her so hard, her powers were going a bit out of control. Nym's hair shifted from green to purple to pink to blue, and all the way around. To her credit, she managed to still make the carpet match the drapes all the way through.

He pulled out of her and turned her over onto the bed. Harry rubbed his cock against Nym's hot entrance. Nym tried to push her hips all the way up to meet his throbbing hard cock. It pushed into her and brought sexual passion through every last inch of her body. Harry held onto her and kept pounding way at her wet, sopping hot pussy.

Harry decided to allow himself another play, and bury his face between Nym's large pillows. He sucked on her nipples and her screams increased.

"Time for you to cum, Nymphadora."

Normally she disapproved of the name, but it was so sexy coming from Harry. So her walls clenched around him and milked his cock while her juices covered his cock.

Vega had been turned around and shackled, facing the wall. Her legs had been spread. The entire steamy realization hit her. She had been bound and at the mercy of her master and her master's large cock.

"Time to really break you in," Harry said.

Vega's pussy dripped the moment Harry dragged his throbbing hard cock against her entrance. Her loins moistened with excitement the further Harry attempted to push inside her. His cock was about at her gates and Vega could not wait for him to push inside of her.

"Do it, now, master."

Harry pushed his throbbing hard cock inside of her. Her tight pussy snugly fit around him.

"Your pussy feels so good," Harry said. He pressed against her body and grabbed one of her perky tits. "And just think, it's going to be mine to fuck forever, and as many times as I want to…how do you like that?"

The state of Vega answered the question for Harry better than anything else. He plunged himself into her. Her warmth spread around him.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry asked. He spiked into her.

"Harry…..Potter!" Vega moaned.

"Who can fuck you better than any wizard in the world?" Harry asked.

"Harry….GOD DAMN IT….POTTER!" Vega yelled. Her cunt clenched around him and kept milking his thrusting tool. He held oto her hips.

Harry explored her body. Every single curve molded underneath his skin, and her soft body was wonderful to be explored underneath his.

"Who will fuck your brains out, and make you drool?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter!" she moaned.

"Who is going to make you cum?"

The word proved to be a trigger within Vega. Her hips thrusted out and squeezed around Harry. Harry held onto her and kept plowing himself into her body. He hit all of the points.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" Vega yelled. "You are my fucking master….now master my pussy…master it….fuck me….fuck me so fucking hard!"

Vega panted when being pushed hard against the wall. Harry's massive prick spiked into her body and spread pleasure all over her loins. Screams followed Harry fucking her into an orgasm.

The copy of Harry glowed with pure white light when he plowed into Nym on the bed. Her tight pussy continued to wrap around him. The snug tightness caused Harry's entire body to fill up. He knew the end was here, at least for this particular copy.

"Oh, God….."

"Glad to see you've agreed with those terms," Harry said. He cupped Nym's ass and grabbed them. "Are you ready for your big score?"

Nym's wet pussy tightened around him. Her body was ready, he could feel it. Was she really ready for the end? His cum bloated balls continued to slap against her thighs. He pushed into her, slamming into her from behind. Harry rode himself into her tight pussy, and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them, and molded them into his hands, making them his and his alone.

"You're going to cum so hard," Harry said. He smiled when squeezing her nipple between his fingers. "I hope you're ready….because I'm not going to show your pussy any mercy."

Nym made a silent plea for him to bring it. Harry brought his huge cock inside of her dripping, wet, cunt. He stretched her with a series of hard thrusts into her body.

Harry's body illuminated with a bright light and he slammed into Nym's body one more time. His balls tensed up and he knew it would come.

Nym's pussy closed around Harry's rod and the first blasts of cum coated her insides. He emptied the contents of his balls deep inside her body.

He kept cumming, filling her pussy up with so much cum it drained from Nym's cunt. He kept pushing into her, and Nym could not believe how much he filled her with. Every time her pussy had been overstuffed, an orgasm rocked her body.

A blinding bright light surrounded Nym's body. Harry's duplicate exploded into a shower of cum. Nym was surprised when her body had been soaked by cum from head to toe. She was sure had she looked in the mirror, she might not have been able to recognize herself. She rolled over and scraped some of the explosion of cum off from her chest. She slid those fingers into her mouth and sucked her fingers dry, humming when she licked those digits clean.

"Damn!" Lucretia moaned. She rode her stud hard and fast. "I need myself some of that…

"Don't worry, you'll get what cumming to you soon."

Harry grabbed Lucretia's tight ass and made sure she slid all the way down onto his cock. Her wet walls caressed his manhood when working all the way down on him. Harry continued to pump his way into her from above. Not once did he stop fucking her pussy, knowing how much it drove her completely wild.

Speaking of getting driven wall, the prime copy of Harry brought Vega to another mind shattering orgasm. She craved every single touch he could give her.

"Such a loyal servant."

"Yes, I belong to you," Vega said. "Fuck my tight little pussy….fuck it until it cums all over your big, juicy….prick!"

She flexed her walls around him and started to breath in increasing intensity. Harry spiked his way inside her and made sure she was close to coming undone.

"Just think of how many times I made you cum," Harry said. He caressed Vega's body which resulted in the witch shuddering. "And just think of how much cum is building up in my balls, to put inside your tight little body."

Lucretia thought about it alright. She bucked her hips down onto the duplicate of Harry on the bed. His hands remained on her juicy, round, breasts. He squeezed them and caressed them.

"Are you getting close, honey?" Lucretia asked. She rode the duplicate to Harry, wanting to get to the creamy center sooner rather than later. "I want you…..I want you to cum all over me….I want to me dripping in so much of your fucking cum, I look like a used cum!"

She pushed herself down onto Harry's cock. His hands touched her and brought Lucretia to pleasurable heights. Speaking of heights, she rose all the way up and came down onto his prick. Her tightening cunt against his cock made it hard.

"After you."

Lucretia gushed all over him. She held her hands on his muscular chest and continued to ride her stallion all the way to the edge. Her thighs smacked against him.

"Oh, I love how your nice, big, cock fills me up!" Lucretia yelled. She caressed her body, showing every shimmering curve to Harry. "Defile my pureblood body with your sticky seed!"

The daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy brought her love box all the way down on Harry's throbbing tool. She could feel him, the orgasm was almost here!

Harry plowed into Vega against the wall. He could feel the tightness of two pussies. He focused on the one he was experiencing in real time, even though Lucretia was making it borderline difficult for him to focus on it.

"Pound me!" Vega whined.

Harry obliged her by pounding way at her pussy. He worked the contents of his balls to a fever pitch. He made sure the heavy balls slapped against Vega's thighs, knowing it would drive her completely and utterly insane with passion.

Vega's walls tightened around Harry. She wanted every single last drop of cum from those balls and would not stop at anything to get them. Her heart raced the more Harry aimed his cock into her.

"Soon, good things come to those who wait."

Lucretia slammed herself down on Harry's cock. She rode herself all the way to an orgasmic pleasure. Her hips pushed all the way down onto Harry and squeezed him.

"Yes, I'm going to cum," Harry groaned. He squeezed Lucretia's ass and pushed up into her. "Are you ready for your shower?"

Lucretia tightened around him. She was ready. The first blast of cum fired up inside of her pussy and coated the inside of her walls. Harry's throbbing balls connected with Lucretia's waiting womanhood.

She watched the glow of his body increase. The same thing happened to Nym, and now it was going to increase.

"Time to burst," Lucretia said. She pushed her body down onto his and gave him some added incentive. She grinded against his pumping cock to add to the incentive and also make him fill up her body with even more cum.

Another duplicate was about ready to give way. The duplicate exploded and launched cum into the air. It covered Lucretia's body. It rolled down her face, down her breasts, down her firm stomach, and she sat in a pool of it where Harry once was. Some of the cum dribbled into her hands before she licked herself clean.

"Mmm," she moaned, licking her fingers completely clean without another thought or problem.

Lucretia stole a look at Nym, and Nym extended her tongue so she could lick herself clean. She smiled and walked over towards her cousin. Lucretia dropped down onto Nym, straddling her hips and leaning down towards her with a smile locked onto her face. Their pussies locked into a scissor motion and started to rub against each other.

Vega would have slumped down had the chains not held her up. Harry repeated his action of ramming into her. Her body rode in a never ending state of intense orgasm. The shakes coming through her body made Vega even more excited for what was about to happen.

"Mmm," Vega moaned.

'You're finally going to get your reward," Harry said. He could tell how excited she was by now hard she clenched him. "I'm going to fill you full of my cum….so much cum you will be dripping for weeks."

"Good, I'm glad," Vega said.

Harry thrust into her wet and hot pussy. He pushed her against the wall. His hands firmly grabbed her hips to show Vega who she submitted to. Not she needed much of a reminder.

Even Harry's stamina had his limitations, and after he drove Vega into orgasms well into the double digits, he knew his time was at an end. He rode her pussy through one last orgasm, before blowing his load inside her.

Vega's body flashed and it had been super charged by a wave of magic. She bound to Harry. The spilling of seed in her body cemented Harry as her lord and master, and the man who mastered her pussy. He rode her for several more moments, filling her pussy with a never ending shower of cum.

She sighed in content, wondering if someone else had learned a lesson today.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's eyes remained open, mostly because his cousin kept them pried open with coat hanger wire and secured his head from attempting to look away. After he complained about being denied the Lord Black status, Vega promised to show Draco why he would not be able maintain the responsibilities of being Lord Black and how Harry Potter was better at him in any way.

Malfoy would never admit she was right, even under penalty of torture. But was right.

Draco faired a bit better than his father. Lucius seemed to have lapsed in a drooling state and may have succumbed to a stroke in seeing his daughter covered in Potter's cum like a Knockturn Alley streetwalker.

Narcissa, meanwhile, watched the show, still recovering from her meeting with Harry last night. She tipped back her drink, and looked at her husband and son with a smile.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix laughed like a hyena on laughing gas at the horrified look on the face of her nephew, and the state of her brother-in-law. Her new master certainly knew how to break a woman and she took great joy in watching him break her smug shit of a daughter.

She got that from Sirius, she was sure.

* * *

 **End.**


	50. Power Pet(Power Girl)

**Power Pet(Karen Starr/Power Girl from DC Comics).**

* * *

Kara Zor-L of Earth Two known in her civilian life as Karen Starr, also known as Power Girl, struggled to pull herself out of the chains. She wore her normal costume, the white one piece suit with the famous window to allow her luscious breasts to remain on display. She had been forced forward so her tight ass stuck up in the air. Her long and muscular legs stretched down for miles. She looked up and realized she had nowhere to go. Her powers were useless against these chains.

"Hello, Power Girl."

Karen looked up and saw her captor standing above her. She tried to break free from the chains, but the chain refused to break.

"You…what do you want?" she asked.

"I think that's obvious," he said. "You fly around in that costume, showing your tits, it riding up your tight ass. I can see your pussy from certain angles. Is it just me, or have you made your costume tighter?"

Karen struggled to break free. She knew sooner or later, she could get free.

"You've been trying to get my attention for some time," he said. "You have it now, don't you?"

The man walked forward and cupped Karen's cheek. She looked at him with anger, with a small bit of lust flowing through her eyes as well.

' _Great, Rao, he's handsome,'_ Karen thought to herself. She struggled in her attempts to buts free from the chains. _'And well hung if the rumors are true….it's a shame…he's quite evil.'_

"Far be it to not give a woman what she wants," he said. "But, I think you need a little help….therefore, the collar on your neck will help….make up your mind."

She shook her head, wondering what he strapped onto her.

"It helps regulate impulse control and also increase the hormonal sensors in your brain," he said. "Or to put it in laymen's terms, it will make you so desperately horny you'll jump the first cock you see."

"No….."

"You've wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" he asked.

Karen hung her head down and admitted in her shame, yes she did want to fuck him. She was curious to see if the rumors about his cock were true.

"Well, let me help you out, Power Girl," he said. A button had been pressed and the fact her nipples stuck out from underneath her suit show him his little collar worked. He reached over and pushed another button which freed her from the chains. "Now, I'm going to ask you one question, who do you want?"

"I want you, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned when looked down at the beautiful girl in all of her glory and it was pretty glorious. Her breasts almost hung out from her suit and she wanted some badly.

"Now, would you have wanted me with the collar?" Harry asked. "Or would you have wanted me even if I didn't mess with your brain?"

"Oh, I've always wanted to fuck you," Karen said. "I dreamed about your big, evil, cock being shoved down my throat while you made me your personal cum dumpster."

"And to clarify, that's not the collar talking, is it?" Harry asked. He looked Karen straight in the eyes and she responded by a shake of her head. "Good girl, come to me."

Harry beckoned towards Karen and Karen extended her knees, dropping down to worship her God. Harry motioned for her to get up to her feet.

"No, we're going to take this my way, one step at a time," Harry said. "Give me a kiss first."

Karen grabbed Harry's face and shoved her tongue down his throat. Their tongues battled with domination as Karen almost put Harry against the walls with an aggressive kiss. Harry enjoyed her attempts to clean his tonsils out, and he responded in kind by squeezing her ass. Their hips bumped up against each other.

The busty Kryptonian survivor wanted this, she wanted his tongue, and she got it, down her throat. The two of them exchanged an extremely passionate kiss. They might have been on opposite sides of the hero/villain divide, but it didn't matter. Karen was sick of doing what was right, she wanted to do what she wanted.

"Okay," Harry told her. He pulled out a chair. "I want you to give me a sexy dance in that costume."

Karen started to sway her hips to some imaginary music. Harry watched her motions. Her breasts somehow managed to stay shoved in her costume and did not fall out. Harry commended her for such an effort and hoped she would continue. Her hips rocked from one side to the other. Karen started to bounce up and down, looking Harry straight in the eye.

She turned herself around and stuck her ass into Harry's line of sight. Harry spanked her tight ass and Karen looked over her shoulder, giving him a sultry smile. Harry spanked her ass a couple more times and Karen wiggled her rear. She turned around and straddled his waist, grinding on his crotch.

"I feel something," Karen said. "Do you want me to suck your cock now, Master?"

"Keep going," Harry grunted. He reached behind Karen and squeezed her rear.

Karen pulled herself away from him and decided she was going to give her master a bit more incentive. She slowly pulled off her gloves and showed her slender hands. She unclipped her cape.

"The only people who wear capes our whores and heroes," Karen said. "I guess I can be both."

She turned around and removed her cape to show Harry a full and uninhibited view of her tight ass. Her cheeks threatened to spill out on the other side of her costume and Harry could not get enough.

Karen placed one of her feet on top of his crotch and slowly unzipped her boot. She revealed her perfect foot. Her arches made her foot stood out elegantly. She had such sexy toes which she wiggled and grinded over Harry's crotch. Harry reached over and could feel her soft soles. He rubbed her foot.

"Master," Karen breathed.

"You like having your feet played with, don't you?" Harry asked. "I wonder if the other one is just as lovely."

"Why don't we wind out?"

Karen unzipped her other boot and placed it on Harry's crotch. She smiled when looking at him. She hovered in the air and rubbed her feet against his lap, seeing his large cock.

"I want to make you cream in your pants with my feet," Karen said. She was pleased to get a little bit of control, even though she fully expected her master to take full control. "May I do that, sir?"

Harry ran his hands up her muscular legs and smiled.

"Maybe later, but you have a dance to finish."

Karen nodded and yanked herself away from Harry. She took the strap of her outfit and pulled it down. She started to reveal her breasts on the other side of her outfit. She made sure Harry's eyes locked onto her at all times.

Why would Harry's eyes be anywhere else other than her large breasts? They were truly one of the wonders of the world? Those large, round, fleshly globes had been revealed. She would have had her bra made to hold such wonderful sacks of flesh. Her nipples stood out large.

"I bet you'd like to fuck them, wouldn't you?" Karen asked. "Because, any man who is breathing would like to fuck these puppies."

Karen wanted someone to shove their large cock between her breasts and fuck her until her face and tits were covered in so much cum it was obscene. She knew it had to be her master.

"Those are amazing," Harry said. "But, the rest of you aren't anything to sneeze at."

Karen revealed her toned abs for Harry, and a bit further down. Her hips looked wide and perfect. She had the perfect body for hard and rough fucking, even though there were very few people who could last a long time. Her pussy had a strip of blonde hair down it. Her lips opened and were set. Her legs were already on full display.

"Get me out of these pants," Harry growled.

"Yes, that does look painful."

Karen unclipped his pants and pulled them down. She yanked down his boxer shorts to reveal his huge cock. He looked so thick and vainly.

"There's some oil on the table," Harry said.

Karen smiled and grabbed the bottle. She poured the warm oil over Harry's cock which caused his manhood to get even more large. She placed some on her hand.

"Your buddy looks angry, I don't think he's getting enough attention," Karen said. She wrapped her hand around him.

"Take care of it, my Power Pet."

Karen jerked her master off. His cock grew in her hand, so much so she needed to use two hands. She wrapped one hand around the base and another around the time head. She jerked and twisted him.

"Going to need more than your hands to break me, Kara."

She smiled and leaned forward to give Harry's head a lip. She took the throbbing head between her lips and made sure her bright blue eyes had been locked onto his green eyes. Karen grabbed onto Harry's thighs for leverage and drove her throat down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock.

Harry groaned the second Karen pushed her mouth all the way down onto his tool. His phallus rammed into the depths of her throat and Karen wouldn't back off, not even for a second. She bobbed up and down, taking his cock into the back of her throat with several long and potent sucks.

"Go ahead, and suck my cock, suck it harder."

Karen blew Harry with passion. She took his long cock all the way down her throat. The Kryptonian survivor longed for his heavy balls to launch all of the cum.

Harry watched Power Girl's mouth drive all the way down onto his throbbing cock. The Superheroine had such a warm and talented throat. He decided to help her out.

Karen could not believe how much she had been debased and Harry thrust his throbbing cock into her mouth. All twelve inches of goodness shoved down Karen's throat. Karen wrapped her fingers around his balls and fondled them.

"Good, baby, take your mouth, and put my cock down your tight throat," Harry groaned. "Just a little bit more….I'm going to make you suck down my seed…you're going to take every last drop down your whore throat."

Karen bobbed her mouth further down Harry's throbbing manhood. She wanted to taste his cock and have it all drained down her throat. Her hand cupped Harry's balls and gave them a nice little squeeze. She fondled them a bit more when driving her mouth all the way down upon him.

"Good, just a little bit more," Harry groaned. "Take your lovely mouth around my cock…..I want to shoot my seed down your throat….I'll give you so much cum you're going to be choking on it…that's what you want, isn't it?"

Karen kept sucking him down. She wanted every last drop of seed inside her mouth and would get it, no questions asked.

"You better not waste a drop."

Karen did not intend to. She intended to please her master and drain him down to the very last drop. She looked up at him with a wanton look in her eyes, and mouth rammed full of twelve inches of huge cock. She sucked Harry hard and swiftly as she could, humming when she sucked his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Here it comes," Harry grunted. "I hope you're ready to get your reward."

Karen's throat opened for Harry. She wanted his seed and in every single way possible. Harry held her face and fucked her throat as forcefully as he could.

The contents of his balls emptied into Karen's throat. To the credit of the super heroine turned sex pet, she did not waste a single solitary drop. She drank his balls down to the very last drop.

Karen pulled up and showed him the large glop of cum on her tongue and swallowed it.

Harry watched Power Girl savor his seed like it was the last meal on Earth. Her eyes glazed over and a wicked smile crossed over the face of the sultry heroine. She placed a hand on Harry's thigh and made sure his attention had bene locked fully and completely on her.

"Are you ready?" Power Girl asked. She stepped closer towards him and picked the oil off of the table. "You want to go where no man has ever gone before?"

She squeezed the bottle out and oiled up her large breasts. Power Girl's nipples stood proud and Harry could not keep his eyes off of her oily, large, natural breasts. Karen dropped down to her knees, about ready to take his cock between her breasts.

"I'm going to fuck your big tits, and I'm going to paint them with my cum," Harry said. "When I'm done, everyone will know you're my whore, and you belong to me."

"Yes, master," Karen said. She slid Harry's cock between her tits. "It sounds exciting…..my big slutty tits were made for a gigantic fuck stick like yours."

Harry found himself in a place where many men would give their right nut for. His cock had been nestled firmly between Power Girl's oily breasts. She rubbed up and down on him, making sure his cock grew and hardened with each push.

"Fuck, it feels so good to have your throbbing meat," Karen said. "I wonder how it's going to feel when you shove it in my twat, and fuck my brains out."

"Why don't you find out?" Harry groaned. "Your tits are so good…..so warm…..I enjoy them wrapped around my big cock, and how well you fuck it."

"I know you do, baby," Karen said. She slid further down onto him. "I know you'd like to cum all over them, won't you?"

Harry grabbed his lover's breasts and speared his cock between them. Her breasts crushed around his cock. This warm, womanly flesh had been meant for him all this time.

"Mmm, I needed a real man to control me, to fuck my slutty tits!" Karen yelled. "Just think about how full they can get of milk, when you fill me up, and I have your babies….how you can suck them dry….when you fuck me some more. Would you like that, Master? Do you want to use my body to be your breeding whore?"

Karen wrapped her breasts around Harry's tool and jerked his prick up and down. She licked his head when it popped out.

"I'm going to use your body and fill it up with so much of my seed, you will be feeling it for weeks," Harry said. "But, it's time to make my mark on your gigantic tits."

"Paint them, put your signature on them!"

The magnificent breasts of Power Girl brought Harry's balls to their second explosion. So much cum loaded into those balls, and even more would be to come.

Harry slid his cock between her tits and fired. The first splash of cum hit her in the face and painted her tits. Harry brought his throbbing manhood further and faster between her breasts. He continued to ride out the spectacular orgasm.

Karen's entire body twitched when he unloaded on her tits. He splashed a heavy load. The moment she pulled away the cum dribbled from her. Karen caught the cum on her fingers and slid them into her mouth, suckling on them.

"You're a slut, you can't get enough of your own cum," Harry said.

"Yes, I'm a slut, your slut, your Kryptonian cum dumpster," Karen said. She cupped Harry's cock and jerked it, making sure it stood up. She took her other hand and shoved one of her nipples into her mouth. She suckled on her breast and licked the juices off of it. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I want you riding me, so I can see your big firm breasts bouncing in my face."

"Yes, Master, I figured as much," Karen said.

Power Girl hovered with her legs spreading in the air. Her pussy dripped and sent juices onto Harry's throbbing cock. She smiled.

Harry had enough of waiting. His cock extended up with a stiff pole. Harry grabbed Karen and pulled her down, pushing her cunt first down onto his cock. Her pussy scorched with heat when he drove the busty blonde down onto his aching tool.

"MMM, FUCK YES!" Karen moaned. She brought her pussy down onto his throbbing hard tool. "You know what I want, and you know what I need…..I need your big throbbing dick stuck inside my pussy!"

Karen hovered halfway up into the air where she positioned herself over Harry's wonderful, throbbing prick. She rammed herself all the way down onto him again, making sure his cock filled her completely up to the brim.

"Yes, oh yes, oh more!" Karen moaned.

Harry held onto her hips and made sure her legs wrapped around him. Her hot slit grinding up against his tool was amazing.

"You're going to cum when I say you're going to cum, do you understand?"

"Yes, just fuck my pussy, and fuck it hard!"

Harry dug his nails into her lower back to encourage Karen to continue to ride him. She still dripped with Harry's fluids and rode his cock will well practiced ease. She rose almost all the way up and drove her dripping cunt down onto Harry's massive rod. She pulled almost all the way up again and drove herself all the way down onto him again.

"Stay with me," Harry informed her.

"Yes, I will," Karen murmured. She held onto the back of Harry's neck and continued to drive herself further down onto his stiff tool. She wanted to have the ride of her life and would not stop at anything to get it. "I'm going to enjoy every single moment of this….every last moment of your cock inside me….burying into my cunt."

Karen wrapped her slippery walls around Harry and drove all the way down onto his rod. His cock speared inside her and made her entire body size up with more pleasure than she could ever.

"Now, you may cum."

Karen's body reacted to Harry. Her tight pussy clenched around his veiny rod and sent her juices down onto them. Harry made sure she rode out her entire orgasm.

"Mmm, you make me feel so good, Master."

Harry played with Karen's tits and gave her a not so subtle reminder who her amazing flesh orbs belonged to. Karen brought her tight center down onto his cock.

"Yes, I know I make you feel good," Harry said. "No one makes you feel good like I do, do they?"

Karen nodded and she received another orgasm for her troubles. Her wet core squeezed around her Master's tool and longed to have his cum inside of her. The thought of him shooting his potent seed inside of her and giving her pleasure caused more pleasure than one could even describe.

Harry encouraged her to come up and drive herself further down onto his manhood. He grabbed her tight ass and pinched it with a nice little squeeze.

"So, close," Harry groaned. "Cum one more time, and you'll get your prize."

Karen spread her legs and buried Harry's cock all the way inside her smoldering hot depths. She cupped her breasts and bounced even further down upon Harry's tool. She gave him a sultry little grin, encouraging his behavior. He grabbed her ass and pinched it.

"Please!" Karen yelled.

Harry's balls tensed up and fired into her. Karen bounced down onto his prick and milked him. More cum fired into her willing body. Harry held her hips and held her down to allow her walls to keep lovingly caressing Harry until he climaxed inside of her body.

Karen tightened her grip around him. She did not want his cock to leave her insides. She wanted his cock shooting into her womb and coating her insides with every last drip.

"I….MMMM"

Harry finished draining his balls in Karen and pulled out of her. She slid down between Harry's legs and stroked his manhood, ready for more. She looked up at him with burning lust in her eyes.

"Such a good, pet," Harry said.

"I live to serve my master," Karen said. She squeezed his cock and balls and licked the excess juices dribbling down from his head. She popped his cock into her mouth and downed him with a sultry hum.

"And I just wonder how compliant you would have been had I actually activated your collar."

* * *

 **End.**


	51. Up and Alert(Delacour Sisters)

**Up and Alert(Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Harry Potter sank into the blissful state of being where a person was not quite awake, but not exactly asleep other. The fact a certain part of him was very awake caused the rest of his body to register what was happening beneath his waist.

A warm and wet mouth wrapped around Harry's nether regions. He could feel juicy lips planted around his cock, with a third body buried underneath the sheets. Harry lifted the sheets back and smiled when he revealed the culprit of his current state.

Gabrielle Delacour lingered underneath the covers. Her warm lips wrapped around Harry's throbbing hard head. The French Vixen wrapped her lips around her. She brushed her tongue against Harry's slit and continued to suck against her swollen head. She resembled an angel in the position where she was, hands grasped on Harry's thighs. She bobbed a little bit more down and took a little bit more of Harry's cock into her mouth.

Harry groaned at the feeling and the joy of how he was being woken up. He ran his hands through Gabrielle's silky blonde hair to encourage her activities. She didn't waste any time working him over a little bit.

"Morning, love," Gabrielle said with a smile. She ran her fingers down Harry's toned abs with a smile. "I think I better wake my sister up as well….it would be a shame if Fleur slept through all of this."

Harry smiled a roguish little grin.

"Yes, a real shame."

Gabrielle positioned herself right between her sister's thighs as she laid next to Harry on the bed. She frowned. Fleur always had been a bit of a heavy sleeper. She pulled the sheets back to reveal Fleur's nude body. The younger Veela drank in every single inch of her sister's body. Her perfect large breasts which Gabrielle longed to squeeze, with flawless skin as far as the eye can see. Her flat stomach and perfect navel drew Gabrielle's eyes down her sister's figure. Her pussy dripped with the hints of arousal and Gabrielle could see her sister was having very pleasant dreams.

The younger Veela's eyes looked towards her sister's beautiful face. Her silky blonde hair dropped down onto Fleur's face and formed an amazing curtain. Gabrielle trailed the point of her tongue over her upper lip and gave a grin before moving down to take in Fleur's eye watering feet, elegant feet, with perfect toes Gabrielle longed to suck and lick.

The eighteen year old Veela put herself between the legs of her older sister. She started a series of kisses down Fleur's body, starting on her lips. Gabrielle moved down, catching Fleur on the neck and then her collarbone.

Harry watched the cock-hardening sight while balance on his elbow. He didn't want to intervene on something so beautiful, so perfectly like a younger sister sharing her devotion for the older one. Therefore, he was content to be a spectator at least for the moment.

Gabrielle dove into Fleur's breasts and started to suckle on them for a moment. Fleur managed not to stir, at least not yet. Her sister slept like a rock.

' _Oh, just wait.'_

"Gabi!" Fleur moaned.

Gabrielle thought her sister had caught her in the act for a second, but she realized Fleur was in the midst of a very pleasant dream.

"So, you have naughty dreams about your baby sister?" Gabrielle asked. "Naughty girl….maybe she should be spanked."

Harry smiled at her, and Gabrielle kissed down Fleur's body. She gave the older Veela's body the worship she thought it deserved. Gabrielle planted a multitude of kisses when continuing to head further down her body.

The second Gabrielle reached Fleur's beautiful navel, she tongued it and made her way down. She stopped at the forbidden zone.

Harry observed Gabrielle's legs spreading. She presented a dripping hot pussy for him. The teenager's thick ass stuck in the air, waiting to be played with. Harry reached over and grabbed Gabrielle's ass, squeezing it and giving it a soft swat.

Gabrielle smiled when Harry played with her ass and dangled his finger closer towards her pussy. The Veela trailed her tongue against the edge of Fleur's outer lips while bringing her legs as far apart as they could go to encourage Harry's penetration.

Harry smiled and ran his hand all over Gabrielle's body. He tempted her round breasts. They were a size smaller than her sister's, but still ground and lovely, perfect to slip his cock between and tit fuck her until she screamed for more.

One finger slipped between Gabrielle's thighs. This particular act of sex encouraged her to go forward. She barely bit out her moan and focused on the promised land currently located between Fleur's legs. She bent down and kissed Fleur on the legs.

Fleur opened her eyes and saw her sister between her legs, sucking on her nether regions. The older Veela put a firm hand on the back of Gabrielle's head.

"If you're going to do it, you should finish the job you started," Fleur said. "Have, I taught you nothing?"

Gabrielle remembered the lessons from both Fleur and her mother just as well. The younger Veela slipped her tongue into the pussy of the older one. The taste of honey and lemon entered her mouth when sucking her sister's pussy.

"Now, that's hot!" Harry groaned. Gabrielle's snug little cunt flexed around Harry's finger when he pushed it in and her.

"Yes, it is!" Fleur breathed. She reached up and fondled one of her large breasts and squeezed it. The Veela showed her talents by pushing one of her tits into her mouth and sucking on it.

Harry managed to bend over, making sure to brush his hard cock against Gabrielle's thigh to stir her up. He grabbed Fleur's round breast, the one which she wasn't playing with and gave it a couple of squeezes.

Gabrielle lapped up Fleur's juices. Her tongue formed circular motions around Fleur's dripping slit. Gabirelle dragged it back and forth over it while Harry fingered her behind her.

"I think she deserves another finger," Harry said. He worked his finger inside the tight passage and kept working her deeper. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"YES!" Fleur yelled. Harry's magical fingers worked their magic on her nipples.

Harry almost chuckled at her passion. He slid a second finger into Gabrielle, experiencing the purely magical tightness. His two fingers worked in and out of Gabrielle's tightness, working them deeper inside her gushing cunt.

"I'm going to make you cum," Harry said. "And then you're going to submit to my cock while you lick your sister's dirty cunt clean. You might find a treat from last night in there."

Gabrielle's inner muscles tensed around Harry. He forcefully fingered her. All three fingers manipulated the insides of the sexy French witch. He worked deeper inside her.

"Fuck her, fuck her hard!" Fleur yelled. "Just think about how fucking hard you can ram your cock inside her tight pussy, stretching her out, and filling her womb with your cum. Fuck her harder….make her scream!"

Harry turned his fingers deeper inside of her. His fingers rammed further inside of Gabrielle and stretched her out.

"Mmm, so good," Harry said underneath his breath. He nibbled Gabrielle on the neck for a brief moment and detached his hand from Fleur's breasts. He pulled his cum soaked fingers out of Gabrielle's sticky twat. "I think she's nice and ready."

Harry raised his fingers and lowered them upon Fleur's juicy lips. She took the digits inside of her mouth and started to suckle on them. Fleur hummed while wrapping her lips around Harry's fingers and tasted her little sister's lovely juices off of him.

"Primed and ready to fuck," Fleur said. She gripped the back of her sister's head to make sure she was held in close.

Harry touched the tip of his cock head against the edge of Gabrielle's pussy. She was sopping wet and it was very ease to slide inside of her. The warmth of her pussy surrounded Harry's cock on all sides when pushing deeper inside of her.

"Mmm!" Gabrielle moaned.

"Keep focused, Gabi," Fleur ordered her sister.

Gabrielle twirled her tongue around the inside of her big sister's twat. She continued to lick her older sister to the edge with a few more swipes.

"So hot," Harry groaned.

Gabrielle's inner muscles tensed around him. Harry teased her with a few slow strokes and brought his hands in a never ending tour of her supple female flesh. Harry reached underneath Gabrielle's breast and gave it a nice little squeeze. He squeezed the round breast.

The young Veela's center tightened around Harry when he accelerated his thrusts inside of her. Those balls slapped against her thighs and showed her the pleasure of which was brought into her. Her entire body tensed up and the warmth spread through her thighs.

Fleur's tasty cunt also beckoned Gabrielle over. She was a good little sister and ate out her big sister's twat.

"Good, so good," Harry grunted. The contents of his balls began to swell the further he pushed into her. "Won't be long before you cum for me."

Harry dragged one of his fingers down Gabrielle's breasts. The softness of her flesh always marveled Harry. He wasted little time exploring every single supple inch of her body.

On cue, Gabrielle's wet snatch snugly fit around Harry's throbbing cock. He hung onto her and sped up the thrusts, riding out of her orgasm. He rode her from one orgasm straight to the next one. Harry drove himself further and further into her, balls deep into the teenage Veela's sweet snatch.

"Mmm, she's so good," Fleur said. "I bet her pussy feels almost as good as mine wrapped around your big cock."

Gabrielle was about ready to protest the almost. Fleur managed to hold her head down and keep licking her pussy. Gabrielle's scorching tongue drove into her.

"You're both good, but who is the best?" Harry asked. "Going to have to run some more experiments…for science."

"Yes," Fleur said with a sultry smile. "For science."

She observed Harry's cock drill further into her baby sister's tightening twat. She could not wait to wrap herself around that particular cock and drive herself down onto him, riding him all night long.

Harry brushed his fingers underneath Gabrielle and twisted her nipples. She squealed with Harry's fingers continuing to put a multitude of pressure on her.

"Soon," Harry said. "Feel that, feel what you're going to get?"

Gabrielle felt every bit of it. Those cum bloated balls slapped against her. Harry sped up and so did the rate of the orgasms. His hands were everywhere at once, and yet didn't linger at one place for too long. His mouth marked the back of her neck and made sure the entire world knew he was.

Fleur's pussy was on fire, and while Gabrielle's tongue was more than sufficient, she wanted one thing. She watched Harry ram his cock into her sister. Every time Harry's cock slid out of Gabrielle, Fleur's thighs became even more inflamed and the lust spread over her body.

"Make her pass out!" Fleur yelled. "You're going to make a Veela pass out! It's going to be so hot when she blacks out because she can't even handle your cock forever."

Gabrielle tasted Fleur's pussy for a few more seconds. She couldn't hold out forever, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Fuck her!" Fleur screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just wait," Harry growled. "See what I'm doing for your baby sister? I'm going to pin you down on the bed and drive my cock into you, until you can't take any more."

Gabrielle's walls tightened around Harry. Her bitch of a sister deserved to be dominated because she could be a bit of a snotty brat at times. The fact Harry would dominate Fleur got Gabrielle's motor running even more than his magical hands and equally magical cock.

Harry held onto Gabrielle's hips and pushed further into her. Each time his cock plunged into her tight body, Gabrielle squealed due to the action of him pushing inside of her. Harry pushed further into her with a series of rapid fire thrusts.

The Boy-Who-Lived rode out the Veela's latest orgasm and kicked up an excellent pace. He pushed further inside of her body and rode her out.

"So close," Fleur moaned underneath her breath. Her hips rolled up and pushed more of her pussy into Gabrielle's questing mouth. "Finish her off…my love."

Fleur pretty much growled out this particular point feeling the vibrations of Harry bringing his thick cock into Gabrielle's waiting pussy. He pushed deeper inside of her with a couple more thrusts, finishing himself off.

The first blast of cum splashed inside Gabrielle's waiting body. Harry's balls strained and released their juices inside Gabrielle. He hung onto her and brought an immense load of cum deep inside of her body. His hands kept onto her hips.

Gabrielle's milked Harry all the way to the end. The vibrations of pleasure came through her body when Harry rode out both of his orgasm. Her entire body shot through with pure ecstasy when Harry finished shooting his load inside of her.

A satisfied feeling spread through Harry's body when he pulled out of Gabrielle. His cock dripped with her juices.

Fleur gave a soft smile and rolled her sister's head off of her hip. The Veela crawled over and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock. She pumped him a couple of times.

"Couldn't get enough last night, could you?"

Fleur's sultry smile was followed by her planting a kiss on the head of his cock. Harry groaned when the heat pumping from her mouth encircled his cock head. The Veela rose up and gave him a couple more kisses and swirled her tongue around Hary's head.

The Veela Princess encircled her tongue around Harry. She tasted every bit of the combined juices between her sister and lover. Fleur brought the head of his cock into her mouth and tasted him some more. She stroked her hand down the base of his cock.

"I love your cock," Fleur said. "And you know where I love it?"

Harry wasn't going to argue. Fleur's gorgeous globes pressed on either side of his cock. The friction from her tits slid all the way and pushed down onto his base. Harry groaned at the feeling of her wonderful breasts pushed between them.

Fleur savored the feeling of her lover's cock buried between her breasts. She pushed him deep inside of her, squeezing her breasts together to firmly encase his cock between them. Harry reached over and grabbed her.

"You're asking for it," Harry muttered to her.

Fleur fluttered her eyelashes with a look which made her seem like she was playing coy with Harry. Harry leaned her back on the bed and pushed between her breasts. She squealed when Harry rammed his cock between her breasts.

Harry groaned at the delightful warmth of Fleur's nice tits wrapped around her. Her beautiful face and juicy nipples, large breasts, they were a delight to be honest. Harry rammed deeper inside of her, striking the head of his cock against her chin when pushing into her.

Fleur wondered if Harry would spill his seed onto her. She gasped the further Harry had his way with her large breasts.

The soft warmth squeezed around Harry. Fleur cursed out in French. Harry smiled, he got the general gist of it, if nothing else through her tone.

"Cum on my pretty face!" Fleur shouted, this time in English.

Harry rammed himself between her breasts. The warm flesh squeezed between him. Harry leaned down and looked at her with a half wicked grin.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Fleur allowed a whine to pass through her body the second Harry slid out from between her large breasts. She could not believe how close she was to having her tits covered in Harry's cream.

Harry riled up Fleur some more, dragging his cock all over her body. He covered her warm body in kisses, sucking on her tit flesh, before going up and kissing on the side of her neck. He bit down on the side of her neck.

"Damn it!" Fleur yelled. She dug her nails deep into Harry's lower back. "I need….I need…"

Harry licked the sweat from her belly button, knowing how sensitive she was down there. He spent a moment toying with Fleur's navel and her panting increased.

"What do you need?" Harry asked.

"Your cock, I need it inside my pussy," Fleur said. She held onto him. "Please, it was made for me…..it needs a good warm place, where it can feel at home."

Harry pushed the head of his cock. Her lower lips parted. The warmth almost sucked him inside her tight pussy. Harry dragged his finger over Fleur's leg. Her soft, firm, leg had her juices rolling down them. The sorcerer ran his hand down between her legs and rubbed between her legs, feeling the warmth spread to his hand.

The teasing ended when Harry took the plunge. Her pussy clamped down, as if afraid he would pull out of her.

Gabrielle rolled over to get a better look. She watched Harry's hands press firmly on Fleur's hips. He rose up and stuffed her completely full of his cock. Her belly had been stuffed completely full.

"Is this what you want?" Harry asked. He teased her nipple and suckled on it. Harry rose up and brought himself into her with a slow stroke. Harry started to play with her legs. "I wonder what it would be like if I pulled out of you and if I left you hanging."

"NO!"

Fleur shrieked almost in fear. Another slow stroke teased her. Harry leaned down and clutched her breasts, giving them a squeeze. He brought his cock into her.

Harry could feel Fleur's hips rise up. He rubbed her legs, massaging the flesh while slowly ramping up the tempo of the thrusts. He learned a long time ago how to push Fleur's buttons and make her submit to him. Her pussy hugged his cock, out of fear it would be pulled out.

A few more thrusts inside Fleur before Harry really went to town on her. Every time he plunged into her, he experienced a greater warmth and wetness. She rose up to meet his thrusts. Harry buried his cock deep inside of her.

Fleur closed her eyes. A part of her wanted to watch this, but she tried to bring herself back to Earth, not to be overwhelmed by the pleasure. Her lover rammed his throbbing cock deeper into her.

"Cum."

Harry's firm order resulted in Fleur's hips jerking up and down, squeezing Harry's cock. His thick balls continued to slap against her thighs the further Harry pushed himself into her. He hung onto her and rode out the climax with each thrust.

"Again," Harry said.

Fleur came again. She could feel something warm and wet go down her legs.

"Gabi!" Fleur exclaimed in surprise. Something might have felt so wrong, but at the same time, it was beyond so right. Gabi's talented tongue pushed Fleur's toe into her mouth and sucked on it, bringing her pleasure to greater heights.

Gabrielle sucked and licked her sister's feet, before kissing on the side of her leg. She eyed Harry's cock. The younger Veela watched Harry's hard cock penetrate Fleur. He sent her through a chain of orgasm which appeared to be never ending.

Harry pushed down into her and pushed a tongue deep into Fleur's mouth. Their tongues entangled with one of the hottest and most passionate kisses the Veela could manage. Arms, legs, they all wrapped around Harry's body, while his face moved down and pushed between her breasts.

"More!"

He obliged her, kissing and suckling on her large nipples. They always begged to be sucked, to be played with. Harry took them in his mouth and took one of them deeper between his lips. He closed his mouth around them and gave one of them one of the hungrier sucks he could manage.

"Yes!" Fleur cried.

Her entire body inflamed with pleasure. Her sister leaned over and Gabi pressed her breasts into Fleur's breasts. Fleur caught one of Gabi's nipples into her mouth and sucked and licked on it while Harry did the same thing on her. Her fingers trailed down Gabi's firm body and fingered her tight little pussy, still dripping wet with the combined juices.

Gabrielle's body inflamed in passion from Fleur slipping a finger between her thighs. She rode her sister's finger as vigorously as Harry rode her sister on the bed. And now one of Harry's hands found its way on her rear. Harry slid a finger in her back passage.

The younger Veela cursed out, a feeling of pure passion striking through her body.

Harry hammered Fleur upon the bed and continued to ride the sultry vixen down onto the bed. Her soft, but firm legs, managed to keep him from straying too far from her pussy. Harry continuously pounded on her, balls filling up.

Veelas had a sixth sense about when their partner was going to reach a climax. They hit a more primal state, and Fleur wrapped her free arm around Harry, the one which did not finger her baby sister.

"I need it," Fleur breathed. "My love, I need it….inside me….fill my pussy up…..I want it….."

Harry looked down at her vibrant eyes and the flare of lust going through them. His hand slid up her leg and reached her breasts fondling them.

"Ladies first," Harry said.

"Oh, you and your chivalry," Fleur breathed. Her wet cunt clenched down around him. Harry shoved his cock deep inside her.

Despite her statement, Fleur's body tensed around him. Harry brought his thick manhood deeper inside of her body and continuously rode her to a grand climax. Her wet walls tensed around his hard cock and squeezed him to the latest climax.

"Yes, and don't forget it," Harry said. He pushed his fingers between her nipple and squeezed it. His lips wrapped around her stiff nipple, suckling on it on the way down. "And here's your treat."

Fleur opened herself wide open for the pure flood. The first hot blast of cum hit her womb. Several more followed to allow Harry to drain his balls deep inside her body.

Harry grunted when he rode the Veela vixen's pussy to completion. She moaned and encouraged him on in both French and English, most times a mangled mix as she had been blinded by her own lust. Harry took his cock into her.

Moments passed before Harry finished draining his load inside of Fleur's pussy. He pulled out of her and left her to fall back on the bed, a dazed and mangled mess.

He rolled over, and Gabrielle rolled over to meet him. Her hot mouth lowered over his cock and ensnared him with a deep and sensual little suck. She looked down at him, bobbing down on his hard cock.

"Just can't get enough of it, can you?"

Gabrielle's sultry expression told more than enough of the story. She couldn't get enough of Harry's cock and would take it in her mouth, all night long. The fact Fleur's juices coated Harry's cock was just an added bonus in her book.

Harry rested his hands on the back of Gabrielle's head. Far worse ways to spend a Saturday morning.

* * *

 **The End.**


	52. Cry Hard(Black Siren)

**Cry Hard(Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth Two/Black Siren from Flash).**

* * *

Dinah Laurel Lance, the meta-human known as Black Siren, never was one to look a gift horse in the mouth, or in this case, an open door. A way to get out of this prison, a hole in the wall of sorts, and she didn't feel inclined to stick around, rotting for the best years of her life.

The bright light surrounded her. The woman's dirty blonde hair flipped into her face. The shade of dark lipstick covering her lips made her stick out prominently. She dressed from head to toe in black leather, including really tight pants which fit around her shapely ass.

"Okay, color me intrigued," the Black Siren said. She leaned forward which gave whoever sprung her a nice, longing look at her cleavage. "You busted me out….I'm guessing you're not Zoom."

"Oh, he's yesterday's news actually….the time wraiths got him."

The Siren just shrugged, unconcerned about the fate of her former employer. Given how trigger happy he tended to be with those who failed him, it was better off he was gone. She got her kicks, had some fun, and now she apparently was in the company of someone new.

"Just who are you?" Black Siren asked. "You went to all of the trouble of busting me out of prison….how did you do that anyway?"

She found herself curious could be. The man in the shadows responded with a knowing chuckle.

"Come on, my dear Siren, you wouldn't give a complete stranger all of the secrets of your powers, would you?"

The Black Siren smiled her devious, but sexy, smile. She would have been lying if she would have given someone all of the secrets of her powers. Regardless, she observed him stepping out into the light. Tall, dark, and handsome pretty much described him. He dressed in a black top with a pair of form fitting black pants. His messy hair offered a certain allure, and she could drag her fingers through it for days. Those green eyes on the other hand, they were something haunting.

"Hello, Ms. Lance, it's good to see you," he said. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Well, thanks for busting me out," she said. "If you can't tell me how you did it, could you at least give me the reason why you did it?"

Harry walked closer towards her. Laurel's heart beat sped up a little bit. He towered a little bit over her, not just in height, but in sheer presence and aura as well.

"I'm a collector," Harry said. "I collect those who….are in need of being liberated. Those who haven't had the opportunity to reach their full potential, I collected your counterpart when she was an inch from death, I collected a couple other of your associates from Earth Two, and managed to fake their deaths as well, and now I have you."

"You do, do you?" she asked. "You'll find I'm pretty hard to pin down."

"I sure hope so," Harry responded. "I like a challenge."

The Black Siren smirked when looking towards him. She raised a hand and touched his chest.

"You seem like you've been a very busy boy," she told him when giving him a visual eye fucking. "When's the last time you've had some real fun?"

"When's the last time you've enjoyed pleasures yourself?" Harry asked. He reached over and put his hands on the walls on either side of her. He didn't touch her.

Harry didn't need to touch her. The fact he drew in so close burned her skin completely up. The stunning Siren tried to calm herself down.

"You've been a puppet for a megalomaniac for so long, I think you've forgotten certain aspects about what true fun is," Harry said. "And it's cost you a lot."

"More than you ever know," the Black Siren murmured when looking towards him. Her eyes met his, with mischief.

Harry sensed her arousal and was about ready to give the misplaced villainess a night she would never forget.

"You've been a very bad girl though, haven't you, Dinah Laurel Lance?" Harry asked her.

Very few people had used her full name and even less people had made it sound so sexy. His finger's brushed through her hair and the Earth Two woman responded with a shudder. Harry leaned closer towards her, grinning when looking over her.

"Yes, I'm bad," Laurel said. "I'm so bad….I'm really bad at being good, but I'm….soooo good at being bad!"

The Black Siren lifted her hands on the side of Harry's face and leaned towards him. Her warm lips pressed against his with an extremely passionate kiss. The Black Siren tried to force her tongue deep into the young man's mouth, the mouth of the man who saved her.

Harry grabbed her face and regained dominance with a hungry kiss. The two of them swapped salvia for a moment. Harry's hands explored her body, toned and tight from her line of work. Dressed in that black leather, she was extremely sexy, and he couldn't wait to explore her.

Laurel moaned in her lover's mouth. She tried to keep her Canary Cry at bay, not wanting to shatter her soon to be lover's neck while kissing him. He was making it very difficult, especially considering he pulled up the top of the outfit and started to run his hands over her toned stomach.

She felt something poke against her thigh. Something extremely hard, something which caused her loins to be set on fire.

"Oh, that looks like it hurts," the Black Siren said, pulling away. She motioned for Harry to stand out. She ran a hand down his body and cupped his crotch. "Poor thing, it needs some air…"

She unbuckled Harry's pants, while lavishing hot kisses down his abs. She continued to work down, and pull out a large cock.

"I love cock," she muttered. "But, I've never seen anything quite like this."

She licked his head, causing a tingling feeling to rise through Harry's loins. Laurel smiled, and licked him again. Her tongue tasted every inch Harry had to offer her.

Harry leaned against the wall, letting her warm tongue worship his entire cock. She licked the head and went down, working down the length. She ended up encircling her entire tongue around his shaft and came down briefly to lick his balls before she returned back to him. She looked at him with a smile.

Laurel could feel her body heat up every time her tongue passed over Harry's long cock. She never thought she would debase herself like this, but the naughty feeling of worshipping this cock which seemed to grow bigger on her whims made her really excited.

"You know what would be good," Harry said. "If you put my cock in your mouth."

Laurel tongued the slit of Harry's cock while wrapping her lips around the head. She wrapped a hand firmly around Harry's base and started to work the young man's aching prick further into her mouth. She slid out of him, wrapping her lips around the tip before once again easing him back into her.

Harry grabbed onto the back of her long hair. The naughty vixen slurped at him. The loud noises indicated a sloppy blowjob, and she covered Harry's cock with her salvia and lipstick. She brought him into her mouth, pumping her hand alongside the shaft.

"Good, keep going my pet, and you'll get a reward. You'll get something you never knew you wanted. But you always had."

The gentle, but firm grasp on her hair prompted Laurel to look up at him. She motioned grabbed his free hand and placed it on the side of her face.

"Oh, you naughty bitch," Harry groaned. He moved his hand with a bit firm grip on the side of Laurel's face.

Laurel tilted back, showing her neck strength and ability to take his cock further into her mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Her entire mouth had been filled with cock. She looked up at her lover with lust, the tingling feeling spreading through her body when he used her mouth as his own personal fuck hole.

Harry looked down at the gorgeous woman. She kept up with the throat fucking, never once breaking. She continued to stare him in the eyes, as if demanding more. Harry gripped her hair and pushed him into her mouth.

"I'm going to choke you out on my cock," Harry said. "I bet you always wanted a big throbbing cock down your throat, taking it like the bitch you are. Don't you, you slutty little bitch?"

Laurel's eyes burned with lust when he fucked her mouth. She wanted more than his cock in her mouth. Her throat burned with pleasure and she hummed a song to really blow his mind, along with a few other things.

"Damn, your throat feels so fucking great!" Harry said. "I'm going to cum, and you better not waste a drop. Do you hear me?"

Laurel shook her head, keeping her mouth firmly placed around his cock where she thought it belonged. She cupped his balls and squeezed them. The huge load in them heightened her passions and she squeezed him and sucked him.

Harry watched the erotic sight of his cock in the mouth of this sultry villainess. His balls started to clench when she pushed her hand around them and squeezed them.

A moan of pleasure came from the back of Laurel's breath. The minor vibrations from her throat appeared to stimulate Harry's cock as opposed to shatter if as she feared. Harry rode his orgasm out into her mouth and filled her with so much cum she almost gagged.

Harry's balls released their creamy delight deep into the waiting mouth of the Black Siren. He clutched the side of her face with a handful of hair. He face-fucked her to the finish. Laurel's eyes looked up at him with a half-lidded, sultry expression.

"Baby, you're doing good, I think you deserve more of a reward," Harry said. He pulled out of her mouth and slapped his cock against her face, to send a few droplets of cum onto it.

The Black Siren rested a hand towards Harry's half-hard cock and smiled, using it as a handle to pull herself up. She jerked Harry's cock a few times and it grew harder.

"Doesn't take much," she muttered, feeling the iron bar in her hand. She tasted the firmness with a squeeze.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked.

He reached around and gave her a firm squeeze, hand touching her leather clad ass. The vixen's eyes flashed towards him.

"Fuck no," she muttered. "What does my new master want his little sex nymph to do now?'

"Ms. Lance, I want you to assume the position."

"Oh, you're going to frisk me," she said. She turned towards the wall and placed her hands onto the wall. Her legs spread a little bit.

"Yes."

Harry slowly kissed the back of her neck. His hands found her front and started to rub her underneath her body. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the vixen's ample chest.

"Well, you seem to be concealing weapons," Harry said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to strip for me."

Laurel turned around from the wall. She bit down on her lip, with the most blatant cum hither look in her eye. Her eyes burned with lust.

"Of course," she said, sliding the jacket down. Her toned arms were the first thing Harry saw. Her shirt rode up a little bit to expose her taut stomach, without an ounce of fat. In fact, Harry didn't see an ounce of fat on her body.

She undid the zipper on her shirt and slowly stripped off. The Black Siren pulled it over her head and revealed more of her toned skinned. A pair of nice firm breasts came out and hit Harry in the face.

"Are these what you found?" she asked, cupping her breasts in her hands. "Be careful, they can be pretty dangerous."

Her very erect nipples poked out for Harry. One of his hands lifted up and cupped the breasts of the stunning woman. His finger rolled over the breasts when he tested them out. He squeezed them several times in succession.

Laurel's breathing intensified when Harry's fingers rolled down her breasts and made his way towards her toned stomach. He worked his fingers through her tight leather pants and pulled them down to reveal a lacy black thong which soaked through her skin. The only thing which was on was her boots and thong for the moment.

"Take off your boots," Harry told her.

Laurel smiled and lifted one of her legs. She rested it on Harry's thigh, and reached over for the zipper of it. She unzipped the first boot and slowly exposed her foot for Harry. Her elegant and soft soles rested on his bare leg.

Harry closed his eyes when her toes stroked him, and worked down the length of his cock. She showed excellent balance, holding onto the wall. She lifted her other foot up, and unzipped her other foot. A second foot slipped out and slipped on the other side of Harry's rock hard cock.

"You must like my feet," Laurel said. She clenched onto the wall while rubbing her sexy toes down Harry's shaft. "I don't blame you, they're pretty amazing."

She spent a couple of moments teasing Harry with her soft soles. Harry grabbed onto her legs and started to stroke her toned legs, once again, not an ounce of fat on them. His fingers slowly slipped up between her legs and felt the material.

"Going to need to give you a deeper search," Harry said.

Laurel lifted her hips in Harry's general direction. The soaked crotch of her panties beckoned for Harry. Harry grabbed onto the fabric and slid it down her hips to reveal her center, shaved and smoothed for him. It also dripped for him. Her bare mound looked delicious.

Harry placed his finger on her belly button and dragged it down to her center. His finger touched her heated surface, and pushed further inside her. The vixen's hips kept rising in the general direction of Harry's finger.

"You're going to make me scream," she breathed.

"I can take it," Harry said. "I wonder if I'll make you scream so hard you'll pass out."

Harry mapped out a path with his finger, and lifted one of Laurel's legs up so they balanced on his shoulder. He planted a multitude of kisses on the side of the neck, and the breasts of the beautiful woman. He eased his way down and continued his tore.

He slid his tongue into her pussy and vibrated into it. His tongue made several passes, tasting her and taunting her.

"Ohhh…..mmmm…don't stop!" Laurel breathed. His oral skills passed with top marks, and despite the fact she wanted his cock inside, she wasn't in any hurry.

"You're divine, Ms. Lance."

Harry leaned up and kissed her on her lips. They exchanged a passionate lip lock, with Harry scooping up his new conquest and making his way over.

A bed appeared, as if by magic, at least she didn't notice before it. The Black Siren didn't care right about now. All she cared about was Harry throwing her on the bed. He crawled on top of her and pinned her hands behind her head with one hand.

His mouth explored every nook and cranny on her sweaty, sultry, body. Every single curve, every single glorious inch of flesh, Harry kissed. He was starting to drive the woman nuts. Biting down on her lip stifled the scream, but Harry was making her.

He let her go and the siren flipped over onto the bed. Laurel spread her toned thighs, and reached behind her, slapping herself on the rear.

"Master, I need it," Laurel said. She spread her out her thighs for him, showing Harry how wet her pussy was.

Harry lined himself up for the intrusion, reaching towards her face. His fingers trailed down her soft face, still dripping with her juices. Harry pushed them deeper into Laurel's mouth. She swallowed them with a hungry suck, slurping on his digits covered in her juices.

Laurel took his fingers inside her mouth. She moaned when sucking on his dirty fingers. That cock danced at the edge of her and she opened herself up before him.

Harry slid into her wet center, hard cock deep inside of her body. Questing hands moves all over Laurel's sultry body and he rammed into her speeding up.

"More, fuck me….fuck me MORE!" she yelled, screaming out the last world and causing the lights in the room flicker.

Harry trailed over her breasts.

"This is mine now," Harry said.

"Whatever you want," she said, turning her face towards the mirror. Hopefully she didn't let out another scream to break it. "Just fuck me!"

Harry viewed her face in the mirror. She looked like a particular devious angel. The beauty's pussy contorted around him with Harry bringing his cock deeper into her. He stretched her out.

Laurel never knew something to feel so good. She clutched onto the breath.

"Harder, damn it, I want to be pounded by your hard fucking cock!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Take that big beautiful prick, and rock my world. Make me scream so fucking loud, I break every single window in this city! I want you be feeling this, pound me raw!"

Harry grabbed her hips and slammed his full force into Laurel's hot cunt. The first of many orgasm flew through her body.

"Feel your body warm up, feel the pleasure," Harry said. He licked his lover through the ear. "She loved it just as much."

"My doppleganger?" Laurel asked. "Please, I can take more than her….give me everything….use me like you want to….fuck my mouth, fuck my cunt….fuck my ass, put your cock anywhere you want to!"

Harry dug his nails into her lower back and fucked her with more vigor than any before. He leaned in and continued to bite and nibble on the back of her neck.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The Black Siren let out another scream, her cry causing the wall in front of them to crack. She realized he must have reinforced the room. Harry plowed her even more, never once missing a beat. He rode her through orgasm after orgasm.

Harry's balls weighed heavily. He could hear the beautiful sounds coming out of the mouth of this wicked goddess when plowing into her. He leaned forward towards her.

"Ready for your next reward?" Harry asked.

"Don't you dare pull out," she breathed. "Make me yours….make me yours forever….cum in me….put your fertile cum in me….KNOCK ME UP!"

Laurel's pussy clenched at the suggestion. Harry rode her from behind, pounding into her dripping hot hole from behind. His cock slammed into her, riding out another orgasm.

"You're inside me…you're inside my womb, I feel your cock all the way inside, oh dear God, I can't believe how much I want this!" she breathed. "Go ahead and finish the job, stud!"

Harry's balls clenched and fired his load inside of her body. She let one high pitched scream causing the entire wall to shatter when Harry rode out her orgasm, his balls slapping against her all of the way. The balls got a little less heavy with each slap, emptying their life fluids into her womb.

She knocked out the entire fourth wall with her scream of passion. The rubble flew through the room, and stopped short of hitting both of them.

The Black Siren could feel his mighty rod impregnate her. He owned her, dominated her, and now there was only one thing left to do.

"One more hole," she said, collapsing on the bed. "And we still have three walls and a ceiling standing as well."

Harry pulled from her, and Laurel turned herself, positioning her pink asshole towards Harry's hardening prick. She grinded her tightiest most taboo hole over him. Harry's cock pushed inside of her.

"I can't way to feel this in my ass," Laurel said. "Show me a good time, baby….really make me scream….I know you can take it."

"Don't hold back?" Harry asked.

"I want to think of you every time I sit down," she said.

Harry worked his massive rod deep into her tightening asshole. The woman's warmth surrounded his cock when he pushed into her tight hole. He groaned out how well her firm ass squeezed him. He gripped her firm cheek, and rammed into her.

"That's it…right there….RIGHT THERE!"

She screamed again when Harry drove himself deeper into her bowels. The glass light above them shattered. A dim blue shield appeared around them to block the glass coming down, and cutting them. Harry wasted no time, no motion, just pounding her ass.

Harry rammed his hard cock into her ass. One hand rested on her ass, squeezing it, and encouraging her to keep grinding down on him. The other hand found its way on her body, while he kissed her neck. He caressed her neck, breasts, flat stomach, and pussy, before rubbing frantically on her clit.

The increase simulations drove the Earth Two Version of Dinah Laurel Lance completely beyond the bend. She wanted him to finish in her ass, make both her pussy and ass dripping with his impressive cum.

"Fuck me, fuck me, cum in my ass," she begged him. "Do it, please."

"You're such a slut," Harry said. He grabbed her hips and worked his cock into her. "You've taken my cock in your ass without any protest."

"I love a big cock in my ass, showing me who it belongs to!" she moaned, making sure his cock didn't stray from her. "Ram it into me…show me whose boss…..oh shit….I'm cumming!"

Laurel turned around and made love to Harry's tonsils with her tongue while he fucked her ass. The two lovers continued this passionate exchange of flesh, the most sinful display possible.

Harry smiled when he ran his hands down Laurel's body, feeling every inch of that toned flesh. The beauty glowed when taking Harry's cock deep into her forbidden hole. Harry rammed her ass.

Laurel closed her eyes, moaning in passion in Harry's mouth. It all was so good, and she was cumming so hard, harder than she ever had done in her entire life.

"Now, you'll be mine, forever."

Harry's balls slapped against the Black Siren's back passage a couple more times, before he unleashed the cum into her tight hole. He fired several doses of cum into her ass.

The warm hot fluids brought Laurel great joy when they painted the inside of her hole, and started to drip out. Harry pulled out of her with a smile. She collapsed on the bed, turning over, with a satisfied smirk.

"Does my sultry little Siren love her gifts?"

"Yes, boss," she said with a smile, rolling over on her back. Her thighs spread for him. "I want more though."

"You metas are all the same," Harry said, but he obliged her, sinking himself into her tight pussy.

* * *

 **The End.**


	53. Disciplinary Hearing(Claire Bennet)

**Disciplinary Hearing(Claire Bennet from Heroes).**

* * *

Claire Bennet chewed down on her lip in the most nervous manner possible before turning around the corner. She dressed in her cheerleader uniform when walking up. Her red and white top moved up to show her toned midsection. Her skirt came up a little bit, maybe a couple of inches shoulder than regulation. She had socks pulled up over her feet, and wore a nice pair of shoes.

She walked over towards the door with the name plate of "Coach Potter" on it. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Claire wouldn't lie, she was a bit nervous, and not just because of the fact she was up for this hearing, she had been nursing a little curse on the coach. Every time she saw him, he sent her heart a flutter. Harry Potter was a handsome older man, and Claire had a few dreams which left her with sticky sheets, and a lot of frustration.

"Come on."

Claire swung the door open and stepped inside. She walked towards the front desk and saw Harry Potter. He dressed in a nice tank top with his jacket slid off. She drank in the sight of his muscular arms and the shirt fit his body like a shirt. The pair of jeans he wore made Claire wonder what laid underneath. She shook her head.

' _I'm in more than enough trouble as is,'_ she thought to herself.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Ms. Bennet, please take a seat," Harry said. He motioned towards the chair and she sank down on the chair. "Well, you've turned a few heads lately, haven't you?"

"Um, sir?" Claire asked.

"I'm a bit concerned about the quality of your performance," Harry said. He peered over his glasses to give her a searching look. "Out on the field."

"You think I'm not showing enough school spirit?" she asked. "I thought….I thought I was doing a rather good job."

"You aren't lacking in school spirit," Harry said. He gave her a smile. "There are other concerns though, the fact you're….directing way too much attention away from the game with your antics."

"Sir?" Claire asked in confusion.

"I'm referring to your uniform," Harry said. "I'm very well aware how young girls dress, and I understand why some of them have a need for a little skin. And if it acts as motivation to inspire the team, then I won't have any problems with it."

"I'm….you have a problem with my uniform?" Claire asked, leaning forward. She placed her palms on his desk and leaned forward. It allowed him the perfect view of the front of her uniform, with her lacy red bra underneath.

"Personally, no, but some members of the team, claimed you were being a bit distracting," Harry said.

"Well, maybe they should keep their eyes on the ball, and not elsewhere," Claire said. "I'm sure you've told them about as much, Coach."

"I have, and it's their own faults they can't focus properly," Harry said. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Still, there have been a few complaints about the length of your skirt as well, from the staff at this school, and from the parents."

"Are you saying I'm going to be kicked from the Squad?" Claire asked. She hitched in a breath and stared Harry down.

"I'm just saying you might want to take some time away, perhaps not wear such a short skirt, such a tight top," Harry said. "People can see your panties when you are lifted in the air."

"Why, were you looking, sir?" Claire asked. She received a stern look from the coach, prompting a shudder in response. "Sorry, sir, if I seem so forward, so inappropriate, but…."

"I'm more than willing to speak up in your favor," Harry said. Claire swallowed and responded with a nod. "Providing you do something for me."

"Please, anything," Claire said a moment later. She bent back in the chair, pulling down the skirt. She didn't want to get in any more cover. "I'll do anything, just…what do you want me to do?"

Harry rose up to his feet and walked over to the office door. He clicked it lock in response.

"The times you've looked at me has not gone unnoticed, Ms. Bennet," Harry told her. "You've been staring at me, undressing me with your eyes, when you think I'm not looking. And flashing you my panties, and making it out to be an accident."

Claire flinched underneath this particular gaze. She couldn't deny it.

"You've frustrated me," Harry said. "Do you think it's easy to remain professional when a hot piece of teenage ass is flaunting herself at me?"

"No, sir…I'm….I didn't mean to cause any trouble," Claire said. She looked at him. The stern look on his face caused her to melt and thank herself she was sitting down.

"You've frustrated me," Harry said. "And I want to know what you're going to do about that frustration, Ms. Bennet?"

Claire looked at him and wondered if he was implying what she thought he was. The handsome older man gave her another look which opened the gateway to the utter ruination of her panties.

"Stand up," Harry said. "Let me look at you….don't try and pull your skirt down. You didn't seem have a problem with showing me your panties all season."

Claire dropped her hands to her side. Her skirt came up to reveal her black panties. She wore it a bit short, this skirt actually was the same one she had been wearing since she was on the JV squad, and now, she had shot up a few inches, and her legs had grown longer. The same amount of material had to cover a lot more.

"Is that gum?"

Claire looked at him with a nod.

"Yes, sir," Claire said. "Sorry, when I'm nervous, I need something in my mouth….helps me….."

"Please, get rid of it," Harry said. He held out a trash can before her to spit her gum out. "I have something more constructive for you to do with that mouth of yours."

Claire wondered what he was going for. The gum was out of her mouth, and Harry pushed his lips onto her mouth, backing her back onto the desk.

The pretty blonde's breath had been taken completely out of her body. Harry leaned her against his desk and kissed her. Her mouth opened like an obedient little pet, allowing his tongue to slip deeper into her mouth. His tongue mapped out a path on his mouth.

The kiss lasted maybe a minute in total, but it resulted in the most mind blowing experience Claire ever felt. He released her mouth and Harry stepped back.

"I want you to do something to ease my frustration," Harry said. He peered down at her, corking one of his eyebrows. "Do you think you can do that for me, Ms. Bennet."

"Of course, sir," she said, dropping to her knees without a second thought.

Claire fumbled with his belt, pulling it off. She managed it after a couple of tries and then pulled his pants down. She saw a pair of boxer shorts on the other side. The Cheerleader couldn't help, and lick her lips when she saw the big bulge.

"That's all because of me?" she asked in a little girl voice.

"Yes," Harry told her. "You made a mess, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I don't think I'm done making messes yet," she said. She grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them down, freeing the monster inside.

Harry's cock smacked her on the cheek when it had been freed from its prison. The beautiful blonde wrapped a hand around Harry's tool and pumped him.

"I've always wanted to suck this cock," Claire said. "Can I put it in my mouth now, sir?"

Harry leaned back and placed a hand on the top of her forehead. He looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled.

"I won't stop you," Harry said. "Do it, now."

Claire leaned in, pleased to see his cock was as big as she imagined it. Hell, it might have been even bigger than she imagined it. Her tongue extended forward and started to lick the head, as if giving him a taste test.

"You're not helping with the frustration," Harry said. "You said you wanted something in your mouth. Well, I'm offering you something to replace your gum, and I think you can agree it has a much better….taste."

Harry hissed out the last word at the mouth where Claire wrapped her juicy lips around Harry's cock. She took his cock into her mouth and started to bob down onto it.

Claire took Harry's cock into her mouth. She made sure to taste every single square inch of him. It grew in her mouth and caused her mouth to be completely full. She enjoyed a full mouth, and enjoyed the taste of what he was going to give her.

"Do you know how many times I've thought of you doing this?" Harry asked. She made a few slurping sounds, making several passes. "Do you know how many times I wanted you to drag you into my office, and force you to suck my cock for being such a tease?"

Claire bobbed her mouth down on the older man's cock, and pulled away from him. She gave him a little smirk.

"Load, I hope," Claire said. She fondled his balls and then pushed his cock back into her mouth for more intense sucking.

"Too many to count," Harry said, holding onto the back of her head and guiding his naughty little angel. "As many as I'm sure you dreamed about sucking my huge cock."

Claire nodded, driving her hot mouth around his probing tool. She couldn't really hold back her desires much longer. She blew the older man, taking his massive cock into the depths of her warm mouth.

"You're going to get that replacement for that gum," Harry said.

Claire was sure what she was going to get rhymed with gum. Therefore she redoubled her efforts to give Harry's pole a complete going over. The fact he had a position of authority on her which he shamelessly abused made this all the much more exciting.

Harry rode himself out to an orgasm in Claire's wonderfully, tight mouth. Her lips continued to smack around him, hunger dancing in them when she kept suckling on him.

"Good, we're getting really close," Harry said. "You're going to make me cum. I bet you're getting off on that, aren't you?"

Claire popped her lips around Harry's throbbing prick and smiled. She kept sucking on him, bringing his cock further into her mouth each time he passed between her lips.

Harry fired his load into the teenage girl's mouth. She took a huge big load into the mouth. His cock slipped out when she thought he was done, and she received a nice facial of cum. Harry's spunk splattered all over her face.

"Now you've got my cum all of your face," Harry said. "That won't do at all…you should clean it off, young lady."

Claire smiled and reached over. Harry grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"With your fingers," Harry said. "Wipe it off of your face with your fingers and lick yourself clean."

Claire swiped the thick white fluid off of her face, and shoved those soaked fingers into her mouth. She looked towards Harry, eyes glazed over in passion.

"Get on my desk, and spread her legs," Harry said.

"Do you want me to take my uniform off?" Claire asked.

"No, leave it on," Harry said. "On my desk, please."

Claire turned around and decided to crawl onto the desk facing away from Harry. Her skirt flipped up to show her ass, clad in those lacy panties. Harry slapped her on the ass to cause a whimper before she turned over, laying back on the desk.

Her skirt rode completely up making sure Harry saw her panties. Claire spread her legs far, showing how flexible she could be, how far she could spread for Harry.

"How's this, Coach?" Claire asked.

Harry gave her one of those smiles which caused girls to moisten between their thighs. He leaned down and slid her panties back.

"Perfect."

Harry leaned down and gave Claire a long and lingering kiss on her lower lips. She hitched in her breath. He sucked away on the outer lips and then moved up to lick her thighs briefly, before swirling his tongue around her.

He received a good taste test of her dripping hot pussy. It was so tight, she tasted so wonderful. Harry licked her outside and buried his tongue into her, licking her core as much as he could reach.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Mr. Potter!" Claire breathed, grabbing onto the back of his head.

Harry's handsome face buried underneath her skirt, between her thighs, moistened her center even more. Claire caressed her hands up her fit body, feeling the pleasure from Harry's questing tongue. It kept working its way deeper into her.

"I'm sure you enjoy this," Harry said. He tasted her a little bit more to encourage Claire to practically cream herself. "You taste good, like sweet honey."

Harry licked her honey pot a little more. Every time his tongue buried into Claire's body, electricity shot through the cheerleader's body. Her hips bucked and coated Harry's faces with her juices. She held onto the back of his head and kept bucking up.

"Keep eating me, please," Claire said. Her crush ate her pussy like it was the most divine meal on Earth, showing her how a real man went to work.

Harry pulled away from her, smiling in response. His throbbing cock had been primed and ready to go. His fingers rubbed Claire's slit and the scorching, wet, heat encouraged Harry to do one thing.

"Ready for the main course?" Harry asked. "Let's see how flexible you really are."

Claire's pussy was born for this. Her entire body lit up in passion. The older man's hands rested on her cunt, rubbing in.

"Please, sir, fuck me," Claire said. "I need you in me….soooo bad!"

Harry smiled and straddled her hips for a brief tease. His hard cock brushed against her entrance when he leaned over to kiss the side of her neck.

"All you Cheerleaders are the same, so easy."

Harry pulled her shirt back and played with her perky breasts a little bit. His hands skimmed down her body. He paid special attention to her face. The anticipation, the little gasps of pleasure, she really didn't hold back from showing her passion towards him.

"So easy."

Claire would have protested for a moment. She couldn't lie to herself or to him. Claire Bennet craved his touch.

"Mr. Potter, I'm so wet," Claire said. "Please, fuck me sir."

Harry's cock pushed on the outside of her pussy. The first few inches slipped underneath her skirt and inside her pussy.

Claire bit down on her lip. She tried to push up, feeling the pain spread through her body when he fully pushed past her barrier inside her body.

"Only five inches, and you're already crying like a poor little baby," Harry said. "I must say, I'm disappointed, Ms. Bennet, I know Freshmen who can take more than you can."

Claire closed her eyes and tried to push herself on, ignoring the slight.

"It's just so big!" Claire cried out, unable to believe there was only five of his twelve inches inside of her tight pussy. "You're breaking my tight virgin pussy, Mr. Potter!"

"I thought you wanted my help," Harry said. Her bra had been pulled down and her perky tits, firm and defying gravity stuck out. Her cute little pink nipples stuck out and Harry licked them. "Didn't you want my help?"

"Yes," Claire panted, almost cumming right from the friction of his mouth over her nipple.

"Then, you better help me," Harry said. "Don't you want to help me?"

Another inch slid into her when Claire thrust her hips up towards him. Her hands cupped his bum when pushing into her.

"I want to help you, hard!" she begged him.

Claire summoned all of what she could do, spreading her legs as far as possible, so Harry could finishing submerging his rock hard rock inside her body.

"Then just relax, and take my cock," Harry said.

Claire relaxed and more of his cock slid inside of her. The pain slowly faded from her, when Harry kissed her neck, her collarbone, and her breasts, every lovely inch of her breasts. Harry pushed into her, sliding into her.

"Good girl," Harry said to her. "You want to be a good girl for me, don't you?"

"I can be a very good girl," Claire said, biting on her lip. "OOOH…this feels so good…feels so good…..mmmm….feels good!"

Claire made a lot of sounds of content. Harry pushed all the way into her and almost pulled out of her. The tip of his cock rested at her dripping entrance. Claire didn't worry about the sheer length hurting her, she anticipated it. He opened both Claire and her pussy up to new, wonderful experiences.

"Sweetie, we've only just began to make you feel good," Harry said. He plunged into her. "You're going to be my own personal cheerleader when this is over…..how would you like that?"

Claire would have thought of a snappy retort, but she couldn't.

"Give me an O!" she yelled.

"Oh, no problem," Harry said.

The moment Harry said these words, he rammed his cock deep inside Claire's tight pussy and signified the orgasm to end all orgasms. The moment the orgasm hit, Harry pounded her tight little pussy.

Her moans encouraged Harry to keep up what he was doing. Orgasms chained together in such a rapid fire succession, Claire thought she would lose it.

Harry pulled himself out of her, and the loss of his cock caused a soft whine to be issued by Claire. She turned around to see Harry leaning back on his elbows, cock pointed in the air. His man pole twitched and beckoned her over.

"Let's see if you can take me from a different position."

Claire crawled over him for a moment, pushing her breasts into his face for a little tease. She stroked the older man's chest, running her fingernail down it. A sultry little smile spread over the face of the beautiful blonde cheerleader.

"I just love bouncing up and down," she said, fluttering her eyelashes at Harry. "Want me to show you how much spirit I have?"

"I don't think it's the lack of spirit that's a….ahhh….problem."

Claire's wet pussy slid down onto Harry's pole. This time, she took the cock into her with greater ease, more pleasure, than pain. She drove her love box down onto Harry's generous sized fuck stick.

"I love cock just as much," Claire said. She pounded her pussy with Harry's length. "We should have been doing this for ages."

"Yes, we should."

Claire bent down and kissed him. His hands trailed over every inch of her sexy little body. The tight teenage cunt drove itself down ono his cock, tempting him, and teasing him.

"Mmm," she moaned, slipping a finger into her mouth.

Harry thought she looked very fuckable in that uniform and was glad she kept it mostly on. He rested his hands on the thighs of the younger girl. He brought her dripping hot cunt down onto his cock, making her rise all the way and lower herself down it.

"Good girl, very good," Harry groaned. Her tight pussy clamped down onto him. "You're doing….really good….it feels really good."

"Feels better to have a nice big cock inside me," she said. "You're making me cum again, sir!"

The wet fluids coated Harry's cock to make Claire's descent on him a bit easier. His hands explored her body, worshipping every inch of the cheerleader.

"Keep this up, and I might call in a favor, and make you the Head Cheerleader," Harry told her with a smile, squeezing her ass.

"I wonder why," she murmured. "I'm so close!"

Harry steadied the pace and worked into her like a machine. His hips thrust up to meet hers when they came down. They met in a sexual frenzy of energy. Hands felt each other, every single part, their bodies molding together in lust.

"Don't hold back," Harry said. "I'm nearly done…"

"Don't pull out of me, please!" Claire yelled.

"I had no intention," Harry said. "You're going to take all of my cum in your body, and like it. Maybe you'll have a little reminder of our little meeting."

Claire grabbed onto his shoulder and encouraged him to keep going into her. She could feel how heavy his balls were. Her body heated up with more thoughts of what might happen should his load spill into her. Intensity spread through their.

Their loins met in the age old dance of passion. Harry came all the way down into her, her hips sliding pretty much all the way up to meet his hard throbbing cock. Those balls were so full of cum, and soon she would be as well.

"Please," Claire murmured sexily in his ear. "Show me how manly you are, those little boys on the field can't compete with you, Coach!"

Harry smiled and hammered her pussy even harder, feeling the tension rise in his balls. Her latest orgasm squeezed him, resulting in him losing his load inside her.

The first warm splash of cum caused Claire's hips to twitch up and ram against his. She thrashed, squeezed, and milked the seed from his aching balls. An immense amount of cum spilled inside her body, coating her womb.

"It's so much!" Claire yelled.

"Of course it is, that's how much cum a real man has," Harry said. "And now, I've made you a woman, my woman."

Claire hung onto him and milked his orgasm down to the very last drop. He spilled inside of her.

The moment Harry finished inside of her, he pulled out of the cheerleader.

"So, how was it, honey?" Harry asked her.

"Good," Claire said. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry, resting her head on his chest. "So…..are you serious about your office door being always open?"

"Always," Harry said. "If you ever need anything….."

"I'll march my ass up here," Claire said. "And next time, you can take that too."

* * *

 **End.**


	54. Hard Times(Bellatrix Lestrange)

**Hard Times(Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange realized one thing. If she wasn't in trouble, then she must have not been breathing. One of the most high profile prisoners found herself in solitary confinement. Which was less like punishment, and more like relief, given she had been away from the shrieking harpies which she wanted to stab in their sleep, slowly and repeatedly.

The woman's dark hair had been cut shoulder length. Her pale face was offset by the most exotic set of violet eyes imaginable. Her body was still fit, she had to be fit if she wanted to survive in this place. More often than not, Bellatrix won her fair share in prison yard brawls. The top half of the grey uniform came down, parting at her large breasts, full and still perky as they were when she was a teenager, despite being at the north end of Forty. The normally drab grey half of the uniform fit around her ass and showed it was in fit shape as well.

She made prison attire work, somehow. Regardless, she spent her time, drumming those fingers against the bench, waiting to be let out of solitary confinement. Her twenty four hours should have been up pretty soon.

' _Really wish they would have left a book,'_ Bellatrix thought. She closed her eyes. _'This place is too clean for a prison, no cockroaches to kill.'_

The door of the prison cranked open and Bellatrix stood halfway up to see the imposing figure of the Prison Warden staring her down. Bellatrix could have swallowed the lump in her throat. Hell she would have liked to swallow a few other things of her own.

Harry Potter, the Warden, always had an air where once he was disappointed in you, he made someone feel like a little girl who had her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ms. Lestrange?" Harry asked.

"Is my time up, Warden Potter?" she asked him.

"Yes, it is," Harry said. "But, before I return you to your cell, you're going to have to go to my office."

Bellatrix looked at the Warden for a moment. She recalled several other inmates of this prison being lead to Warden Potter's office after acting up. They returned and walked a little funny. She used her dirty imagination as to the reason why, but she wouldn't dare think about it.

He crooked a finger and motioned for Bellatrix to follow him. She rose to a standing position and followed him down the hallway. The two of them went around a corner, walking towards his office.

"Do you know why you spent some time in solitary, Ms. Lestrange?" Harry asked.

"It was because I shanked some dumb bitch named Dolores," Bellatrix said.

Harry reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could tell this was going to be rather interesting. And the funny thing was, he didn't blame Bellatrix for doing what she did.

"She was treated for injuries, and she'll….well she's alive," Harry said.

Bellatrix held her tongue. She must have been using her touch.

"So, is she coming back?" Bellatrix asked.

"She's being transferred, it's for the best," Harry said. He opened up his office door and guided them both inside.

Bellatrix noticed several handcuffs laying on the Warden's desk, and she could have sworn she saw a ball gag in the office, along with some whips and chains. Her overactive imagination almost went wild until Harry cleared his throat.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Bellatrix said. She frowned when looking at him. "It's just….she was….."

"I'm quite aware of the circumstances," Harry said. He looked at her. "I'm trying to rehabilitate you women….but in her case, she was doomed from the start. She was attempting to stage a coup to take over the prison, wasn't she?"

"Yes, sir," Bellatrix said. She placed a hand on his shoulder, but didn't move it. What she was doing was daring in the first place. "Some of us respect your authority. You might have taken a firm hand with us, but you had our best interests in mind."

"While we won't have to worry about Dolores any more, I'm afraid I can't let this go unchecked," Harry said. "You understand why you're going to have to be punished?"

"Of course, sir, we need to respect your authority," Bellatrix said, realizing he had backed her up against the desk. Either hand touched the side of the desk. "And I'm willing to be a team player, and take one for the team."

Harry's lips curled into a smile. She would be taking something alright, but he was getting head of herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry asked her. He motioned to her. "Turn around, assume the position."

Bellatrix turned around and pressed her hands on the Warden's desk.

"No, behind your head," Harry told her. "Put your hands behind your head, Ms. Lestrange."

Bellatrix lifted her hands up and placed them behind the back of her head. A clinking sound showed her the handcuffs put her hands into place behind her head. Then Harry's hands reached on her body and cupped her breasts and fondled them really hard. He pushed the top of her uniform off, to grab her large, firm, tits with a squeeze.

Harry rolled his fingers down towards her covered ass. He pulled down the drab prison uniform bottoms to reveal her bare ass.

"I always thought you've had a nice, tight ass," Harry said. He raised his hand and slapped the plump flesh which caused it to jiggle.

Bellatrix bit down on her lip. His strong hand rose up and slapped her ass giving her a firm harm spanks. His firm disciplinary hand slapped her across the rear several times.

Harry listened the moans coming from her. He figured she was someone who got off on such things, got turned on. He reached into the box on his desk and pulled out a whip.

"Let's see if we can increase your punishment to the next level," Harry said. His hand ran across Bellatrix's blistered bum. "To see if it enforces."

Harry whipped Bellatrix's bare bottle several times. Every time the leather struck against her backside, her hips shifted up and released a steady amount of clear juices down onto the side of the desk. The juices dribbled down the desk .

"No, sir, please, don't stop!" Bellatrix yelled.

Harry responded by only spanking her even further. He blistered her bare bottom several times with the strap, leaving it quite red by the time he was finished.

Bellatrix almost jumped up in the air when his hand brushed against her cheek. Harry's finger nails brushed down them, resulting in a whimper coming out of her body. He continued to work all the way down her ample cheek, giving her a squeeze.

"Don't want to do the time?" Harry asked her. "Then don't do the crime."

Harry spanked Bellatrix's hot ass a couple more times and caused it to grow even redder. He smiled and flicked her hair away from her eyes. He reached over and put his finger against her mouth.

"Make sure you get it nice and wet," Harry said.

Bellatrix's juicy lips wrapped around Harry's index finger and began to suck. The slurping sounds caused a certain part of Harry to extend.

He reached over and undid the belt of his pants, before dropping it down onto the ground. His boxers strained with a huge bulge. Harry slipped the boxers down over his hips and pushed a throbbing cock against her thigh.

Bellatrix gasped at the feeling of the hard rod rubbing against her. The tip of him brushed against her pussy lips. She remained steady despite the fact it was so tempting to slip this cock inside of her and have him pound her brains out.

"Almost done," Harry said.

Bellatrix licked Harry's finger as if it was a cock. His finger had gotten nice and wet, properly lubricated before he pulled it out of her mouth.

Harry touched his finger at her back passage. He pushed it inside of her.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix moaned.

Harry leaned down with a smile, working her tightest hole open with one finger. He kissed the back of her neck and then bit down on her neck which prompted a gasp. Harry's tongue brushed all over the back of her neck.

One of his finger's slid into her ass, with his hand palming it all the way inside. He took his free right hand and brushed it down Bellatrix's body. He stopped, to squeeze her breasts The delightful moans coming from her body made Harry continue the travels down her body. He stopped at the edge of her belly button and touched the inside of it.

Bellatrix didn't know how he knew her navel was such a sensitive spot. He only spent a couple of moments there, before sliding his fingers against her dripping hot slit. Harry rubbed the slit, creating a nice amount of friction.

"You're really soaked," Harry said. "And it's just because of one finger in your ass."

Bellatrix argued it was more than just one finger. It was a skilled finger which worked her tight, forbidden hole with circular motions.

"Imagine what it would be like if there's more than a finger inside your ass," Harry said. He leaned closer towards her and smiled. "Imagine what it's going to be like when I push my huge cock into your ass."

"Fuck me!" Bellatrix yelled.

Harry smiled, feeling the pressure of her inner muscles coming down on him. He pulled his fingers out of her vaginal muscles. The inside her ass on the other hand remained. Harry turned it around and buried it deeper inside her anal passage.

Bellatrix screamed when Harry worked his finger into her tight, forbidden, warm, hole. She couldn't wait to have his cock buried into her ass and ramming it inside of her. She could feel the hot breath against the back of her neck.

"I wonder how much I can make you scream," Harry said. His hand worked between her thighs and rubbed her. "Am I making you hot? You wouldn't be enjoying your punishment, would you?"

"No, I know it's…necessary," Bellatrix said. Harry's fingers pushed against her clit and sent sparks of energy through it. "Don't stop….oooh….DON'T STOP!"

Harry rotated his finger, slipping it inside her. Her back passage was almost ready. He coated his fingers with the dripping juices coming from her pussy. He marveled at how wet Bellatrix became for anticipation of his cock going in her tight hole.

"You act up, and you're going to do some hard times," Harry said. He pushed his cock between her thighs and touched her pussy ever so briefly. He lubricated the tip with the juices dripping out of her pussy.

Bellatrix nodded, biting down on her lip. She leaned back, receiving Harry's finger crammed into her back passage. Harry spanked her three more times.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "You can't deny it, you can't deny what you want."

Bellatrix couldn't. Her entire body shook in pleasure. She almost fell over with Harry grabbing a hand around her waist and holding her up so she couldn't tip over.

The moment she recovered, Harry pulled his finger out of her. He put it inside Bellatrix's mouth.

"Taste your ass."

Bellatrix slipped a finger into her wet mouth and sucked it in. She got off on the taste of her own ass, where the Warden's cock would be a couple moments later.

Harry reached over and squeezed her breasts, before leaning against her. His cock brushed against her warm and willing asshole. Harry slid into her tight asshole.

Bellatrix tried to block out the pain. Her asshole had been split open due to the thick cock penetrating her insides. She had loved it, loved it from the moment he buried himself into her tight ass. Harry held onto her hips and pushed all the way out.

"I hope you're ready."

The dark haired prisoner responded with a nod. Her asshole was more than ready to take his heavy pounding. He started to sped up a little bit, working his thick cock deeper inside of her ass.

Harry thought this particular form of discipline left a more lasting impression on the prisoner. And when the ass was something that begged, demanded to be fucked, it was almost the batter. His fingers skimmed all over her body, with his right hand continuing the tour. His left hand rested firmly upon her ass, as he thought it should have been.

"Drill me!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. His thick balls slapped against her thighs the further he buried himself into her. "Wreck me. Fuck my ass with your fucking cock, sir!"

Harry continued to squeeze her breast, alternating between left to right, while fucking her ass. Her ass clenched onto him, almost afraid of what might happen if his cock slid out of it. Harry managed to hold onto her and keep working her into a frenzy.

"You're afraid of what happens if I pull out of you," Harry said. "I think you've suffered enough punishment…."

"NO!" Bellatrix yelled, afraid he would pull his cock out of her. "I mean….I've been very bad, I think I need to get punished more, harder."

"So you do," Harry answered, a dry chuckle coming from him. He unclipped the handcuffs from the back of her head. "Do you think I can trust you to behave?"

"No promises," she muttered, more to herself than Harry. She turned around, her pale ass completely red. Harry was on the chair.

"Have a seat then."

Bellatrix didn't have to be asked twice. She took her seat, managing to drive herself ass first onto his dick. The massive manhood stretched her out, with her legs resting on his shoulders, so he could see her pussy rise up in the air when she brought herself down onto his ass.

"Such a tight little cunt for such a slut," Harry said. He pushed his finger against her. "Too bad that's not where we're heading today."

"Maybe some other time," Bellatrix said, watching as Harry dragged one finger nail up her body.

Harry closed his eyes to come back to light. His balls filled up with more seed than he could ever imagine. It took his resolve and self-control to keep from losing himself inside of her tight ass. It wasn't easy, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

He reached up and cupped her swaying breasts. They were two large handfuls of wonderful, warm flesh. Harry squeezed and felt the warmth underneath his palms.

Bellatrix closed her eyes. She was having the time of her life, bouncing up and down on that thick cock which speared into her ass. She could feel his bloated balls.

"I should make you walk naked back to your cell block with my cum dripping from your ass," Harry said. He gave another firm squeeze of her breasts. "Then, maybe it would teach you a lesson about behaving."

"Maybe…maybe it would," Bellatrix said. She took her ass all the way down on his throbbing cock, riding it into her from behind. "Maybe….it would!"

She screamed out one more time, taking her thick, reddened ass off of her. Harry's hands were everywhere at once. She could feel something bury inside of her pussy, teasing her.

"Not this time," Harry said, pulling away from she reached a spectacular enough orgasm.

Bellatrix whined, but the whine had been replaced by his fingers shoved into her mouth. She sucked the few juices she collected. He buried deeper into her back entrance. Liquids trickled down Bellatrix's thighs, wanting his cock to finish inside of her.

Harry held onto her hips and continued to work his throbbing cock into her tight asshole. She worked herself down onto him.

His balls finally lost themselves. They buried a thick and creamy series of cum blasts into her ass. Her tight rear hole pushed down onto Harry and injected his sticky seed into Bellatrix's back passage.

She collapsed on him, an orgasm spreading through her body from the sheer force and volume. She heard rumors, and finally, she was able to verify the people who talked about him was understating them.

Bellatrix knew she wouldn't be able to sit for about the next month without thinking of him. But damn, it was worth it.

* * *

 **End**


	55. A Successful Shoot(Janet Van Dyne)

**A Very Successful Shoot(Janet Van Dyne/Wasp from Avengers).**

* * *

Harry Potter could not believe the rather interesting position he found himself in. He only did this as a favor to a friend, who had pretty much begged and pleaded for him to model some men's underwear for her. The first male model she hired, he actually had to cancel due to a family illness. The backup male model she hired was a bit of a prima donna, and he wasn't attractive enough to mandate the headache.

Therefore Janet Van Dyne, the owner of a very successful line of fashion for both men and women, decided to turn towards one of her business partners, Harry Potter.

"We just need a few more shots," Jan said. "Thank you for being such a good sport."

"Hey, if you fill in when one of your girls goes down with an illness, or can't make it, it's the least I can do," Harry said.

Jan spent the better part of the afternoon alone with Harry Potter who was wearing nothing other than his underwear. Distraction didn't even begin to describe who she felt. Jan managed to keep her mind from going around the twist when looking at him.

' _Normally when you're nervous, they say just imagine someone in their underwear,'_ Jan said. _'But, there's really no need of imagination.'_

He wore the silken pair of black boxer shorts rather well. Jan's gaze traveled over every inch of Harry's toned abs. He worked out and the results showed. Her tongue trailed over her bottom lip.

"Thank you again," Jan said. "Do you think you can move just a little bit to the left? This is going to be it, this is going to be the money shot."

Jan watched when Harry posed in the new line of men's underwear on the couch. She was particularly proud of the design. Clothes made the man nine times out of ten. This one time however, Jan conceded these clothes were being made by Harry.

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"Perfect," Jan said.

Harry gave her a smile which made her heart melt just a tiny bit. Jan closed her eyes and made a brief decision about what she wanted to do.

"You know, for helping me today, I figure I can show you a couple of things," Jan said. "They won't be coming out for a couple of months, but….I'm pretty sure I can give you a sneak peak of what's to come soon."

"I'd like that," Harry informed her.

"Great," Jan said, her usual bubbly demeanor boiling over towards the surface. "So, you just sit tight, and I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Harry chuckled. If the treat was half as good as she hinted, he would be a fool not to stick around. A couple of moments passed. He knew Jan wanted to look her very best.

Jan stepped outside and wore a long overcoat which covered her body. The pair of black boots covered her legs, and Harry could see a hint of elegant stockings.

"Nice boots," Harry told her.

"Thanks, I thought they were some of my best work," Jan said. "And the coat is pretty nice too….although, I won't lie, I'm kind of partial to what I have on underneath."

Jan slowly unbuttoned the coat, swaying her hips in a teasing way. She pushed the jacket down over her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the ground. The sheer body stocking covering her body brought Harry's eyes towards her. Jan's full breasts stretched against the sheer material. Her hips curved and he could see her flat toned stomach. On the other side, her trimmed pussy beckoned for Harry, along with those wide hips and legs. She stepped closer towards him, a smile.

"I want to really thank you," Jan said. She took another step closer towards Harry, sauntering with one hand on her hip. "Why don't we say we have a private shoot."

Jan's hand rested on Harry's lap and her breasts placed firmly against his face. Harry smiled and raised to his feet. He was a head taller than Jan. He leaned down and ensnared her into a hug. Leaning down, Harry's lips smashed over Jan's with a sensual, mind blowing kiss which she had no real choice other than to return.

Harry's hands looped around Jan and gave her a firm squeeze on her rear. She pushed her hips forward to meet his and they continued the heated, steamy embrace and make out session. Their tongues twirled together in their mouths.

Jan decided the boxers were in the way of what she wanted to do. She gave Harry a playful shove and once again he was back down on the couch.

"I want to see if the equipment is in order," Jan said. She pulled the boxer shorts down and tossed them into the clothes basket off to the side. She placed herself between Harry's knees and smiled when seeing his throbbing hard cock stand up at attention. "Yes, it's in order."

Jan slowly bent down and gave Harry's head a long kiss. She tongued the edge of it before running both hands up the massive iron rod she had to work with. The Fashion Designer smiled when working her hands all the way up his cock, and stroking all the way down on it as well.

"Jan," Harry groaned.

Jan's hot lips wrapped around the tip of his cock head, and she sucked it. Her warm mouth worked slowly down. She savored every single inch.

Harry savored the warmth of her mouth. He ran his hands through Jan's silky brown hair. She worked further down on him. Jan's warm throat wrapped around Harry's throbbing hard cock and filled the back of her throat with his generous and huge piece of meat.

"Mmmm!" Jan moaned. She brought her throat further down on it.

"That's it, let's see if we can take this shoot to the next level," Harry said. He looked down in her beautiful face.

She came down to the base of his cock and gave it a loving kiss. Jan's mouth wrapped around him before she released with a solid pop, before coming down all the way onto his cock with another few slurps, repeating the ritual several times.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of Jan's perfect tongue making a complete trip around his cock. He held his hands on the back of her head and continued to guide her all through every single inch of his cock.

Jan smiled. As much as she enjoyed driving Harry's cock into the back of her throat, she had another idea. She pulled away from his cock and smiled. She gave it a couple more soft kisses on the tip of the head before smiling.

The super heroine leaned down and started to unzip her boots. She threw them off and revealed her bare feet. Her perfect soft soles and wiggling toes were out. She lifted one foot and rubbed it against the edge of Harry's cock, tickling his thick rod.

Harry groaned the second she removed her perfect foot from the edge of his cock. He wanted another piece of her, her to continue to rub those fabulous souls all over his cock.

She closed her eyes and started to shrink until she was about a foot fall. She smiled, and stood at the base of Harry's cock. Jan wrapped her legs around the base of his cock and started to rub up and down on his cock with her entire body.

"Jesus, Jan," Harry groaned, feeling every inch of her hot body, all twelve inches of it, do a full service job on his cock. She came up to the point of the head and licked it, twirling her tongue around the swollen head.

Jan smiled. His already massive cock was already more massive now she had shrunk down.

' _With my powers, I redefine the term getting into someone's pants.'_

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Jan's warm, fit body rubbing all the way down his cock. He closed his eyes, when she climbed up onto the top of his cock. She made out with the top of Harry's head and ran her fingers down him.

Jan decided to kick this one a notch. She took her foot and ran it down the head of Harry's cock. Jan leaned back and wrapped her other foot around him. Her toes rubbed the tip of Harry's cock, increasing friction.

"You like that," Jan said. She stood on the tip of his extended cock, soles pressed on it and rubbing it. "Are we going to have a good shoot, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said. She could stimulate more precise nerve endings on his cock now Jan had shrunk.

Jan could see the pleasure. She continued to stimulate the nerves on the top of his cock. She slid all the way down him, feet still hooked to his cock. She rubbed him against the soles of his cock.

"Damn, I'm getting close," Harry said.

Jan continued to play with his cock and caress it with her tiny little feet and toes. She rubbed him all the way up. His cock felt even more massive. She needed to map out an entire path on his cock.

She stroked the tip of his cock with a frenzy, trying to get him to cum. Jan hoped to get up close and personal for this particular shot.

Several moments of Jan using her feet and the rest of her body to coax the cum from Harry's balls resulted in them straining. He grabbed the base of his cock, looking at Jan's beautiful face, when stroking it.

The volley of cum shot up in the air and hit Jan straight in the face. It continued to rain down on her ,quite literally from the position. Her face had been coated in the cum. Jan stuck out her cum to catch the droplets of cum like a fallen snow flake.

Jan slowly increased her body pass inside. Her tongue stuck out still when looking at Harry. Harry's cock hardened the moment he saw Jan's tongue sticking out with so much cum coating against it. Her steamy gaze made him twitch.

"You want all of this, baby?" Jan asked. She ran her hands over the body stocking which had ripped slightly. Her nipples poked out from the other side. "You want to fuck your perfect little cum doll1"

She made a production of swallowing Harry's cum. Harry grabbed her and ripped the crotch of her bodystocking open. Seconds later, Harry drove his tongue into Jan's body, resulting in her screaming pleasure.

"Eat that fucking pussy!" Jan yelled. She placed a pair of hands on the back of Harry's head and making sure his face stayed press in between her warm thighs and tongue stayed buried inside her needy pussy.

Harry moistened her wet canal with his tongue. Every time he pushed inside of her, Jan's hips gave a leap to encourage him to not stop eating her. He pulled it out of her and placed his mouth on the outer lips. He licked and sucked Jan's nether lips before driving his tongue back inside of her. Her hips leaped up again to meet Harry's mouth.

"Damn it, keep it up!" Jan yelled.

Harry's tongue turned around and rattled inside Jan's pussy. She held onto the back of his head, almost afraid his tongue would pull out of her.

The nectar coming between her thighs spilled out. Harry lapped up all of the wonderful, womanly juices, sucking Jan dry to the very last drop.

The moment Harry finished Jan off, he smiled, watching her thighs spread. Jan ran her hands down her body and smiled when her lover oogled her.

"That big cock is so hard for me again," Jan said. She ran her hands down her flat stomach and touched it, before rubbing her pussy. "I wonder what we're going to do about it."

"I have some ideas," Harry said. He touched the tip against her hot entrance. "Do you?"

Harry reached over and pulled down the top of her costume. Jan's breasts increased in volume, thanks to her powers. Harry leaned down and ran his mouth against her glorious funbags. He licked around the edge of it before kissing on the flesh and taking the nipple into his mouth.

"Harry, don't tease me, please," Jan said. She hooked her legs around Harry's hips, almost afraid he would stray. "I need you inside me."

It was just as well because Harry needed to be inside of her pussy.

Harry spent another moment teasing her, before he delved in between her wet, needy pussy lips. His cock pushed into her, feeling the warm flesh wrap around it. His hands moved up to further rip the body stocking so he could grab onto her ample tit flesh.

Jan's eyes screwed shut. She raised her hips up to meet the thrust of Harry's cock. All twelve inches of his manhood buried its way inside her tight, womanly hole. Jan lifted her hips up further to meet Harry the second he shoved his cock deeper inside of her.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes, that is really good!" Jan moaned.

Harry was glad she appreciated it so much. Her warm pussy was very appreciated from him. He sped up, causing her to grab onto her body and return the favor with the gentle caressing, and warm groping. Her fingers kept brushing against every single inch of Harry's body, ensuring his hard rod didn't stray too far from her womanly opening.

"Harder, faster, please, for me," Jan begged him. Her hands tightened around Harry, almost afraid of what might happen if he had pulled himself out of her.

Harry didn't dare wait a second. He pushed down inside her body with a huge thrust. Their loins met together with the delicious friction intermingling them.

"You're excited about the shoot, aren't you?" Harry asked. His hands ran down her smooth legs when she wrapped them around his body. Her hips rose to encourage the deep, sexual pleasure between the two of them.

"Yes…very excited baby," Jan said. She bit down on the side of his ear with lust burning through her body. "Do it….pound my pussy….make it feel really good."

Harry took her encouragement as a sign she wanted this cock buried deeper inside of her. He pounded the Fashion Designer and Superheroine as hard as possible. Her warm pussy tugged his cock further into her. Harry's balls started to size up. He knew the pleasure would be shooting through his loins in a matter of moments. He needed to keep this up, he had no choice other than to keep fucking her for everything that she was worth.

Jan's encouragement rose up along with her hips. She took the entire length of his cock inside her tight pussy. She closed around him, moaning in his ear.

Their bodies melded together. Their greedy hands touched the warm flesh which melded together. The heat rising between them grew more intense.

Harry buried his face deeper between Jan's enlarged breasts. She really had used Pym Particles in a way the inventor never really imagined them in his wildest dreams. He explored her large mountains, running his hands over them.

The larger Jan made her tits, the more sensitive they became. Harry's strong hands grabbed around them and gave them a squeeze. She continued the encouragement, kissing on the ear, while running those fingers down his back. She stopped short of Harry's ass, cupping around the other side of it. He pushed all the way inside of her.

Harry sped up his thrusts at further encouragement from his lover. His thick balls almost constricted and shot their load. He managed to hold back.

Jan appreciated him holding back. She wanted to ride this train all the way to the station. She decided to flip Harry over so she mounted the top of him.

Harry feasted in the generous sight of lovely female flesh. Jan's large round breasts bounced when she rode his cock like a stallion. She pushed her fingers between her nipples and tugged him them, smiling a couple of times in response.

"Do you want these, honey?" Jan asked. She bit down on her lips, looking sultry and needy. Her large breasts weighed in her hands. She bent down and teased Harry with the full formed breasts cupped in her hands. "Go ahead, baby, suck on my big titties. They're all for you."

Harry took them already. He squeezed those glorious sacs of flesh with a heavy hand on them. The harder he squeezed them, the more Jan brought her tight pussy down onto his pole. Her tanned flesh slid all the way down to the base of his cock.

"Mmm, yes, feels so good," Harry groaned. He grabbed Jan's large breast and gave it another squeeze. "Do you like that, honey? Do you like me squeezing your big tits? Making them all mine?"

"It's making me cum so hard!" Jan yelled. She drove herself down onto him and made sure Harry's face didn't stray. She buried it deep between her bouncing breasts.

Harry thought he didn't have too much more time. He was willing to make the most of it though. Reaching behind Jan, he grabbed the woman's tight ass. She gasped as he used her ass for leverage to pound her.

Jan's entire body shook underneath the pleasure she received from her passionate lover. Her loins exploded against his cock, coating it with so much cum, she thought it was almost obscene.

Harry buried himself inside Jan. His balls grew heavier as he lifted himself off of the bed. A soft hand reached between her meeting loans and gave him a squeeze.

"Mmm, the perfect shoot," Jan said. She breathed in his ear. "Go ahead, Harry, I'm ready."

Jan brought her hips down onto the point of his cock. She bounced upon him so hard her large tits smacked in Harry's face. Harry held onto them to weigh the glorious feeling funbags in his face and then sucked on her eager nipples.

The muscles in his groin grew very tense. She rubbed down onto him. The friction, her breasts in his face, all of it was almost too much for Harry to bare.

Finally, after Jan drove herself further down onto the base of Harry's cock, he began to strain. He shot his thick and creamy load deep between Jan's thighs. He held onto her hips and pushed a potent load of his seed inside her body.

Jan slid down his throbbing hard pole and pushed his cock further into her hot pussy. The vixen bounced faster to make sure every single drop of cum spilled from her body.

Harry grunted. The warmth of Jan's tight cunt squeezed his cock and milked the seed from his balls. He held onto her hips and spilled the contents from his balls inside of her body.

She smiled when slowing down her motions. She slid his cock out of her, smiling when she saw his half-hardened cock still coated with her juices. The couch had been stained by their love makings.

"A nice shoot," Jan said. "But a redo is in order because practice makes perfect."

Jan leaned down and touched her lips down to the side of Harry's cock and started to worship it, bringing it fully back to full mast and the fun continued from there.

* * *

 **The End.**


	56. Nargles Ate My Knickers(Luna Lovegood)

**The Nargles Ate My Knickers(Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Harry Potter sat down at the breakfast table for a nice relaxing morning. His wife, Ginny, was away on tour with the Holyhead Harpies, and would not be returning for another week. His daughter was visiting a friend of hers, and would not be returning to the weekend. This particular arrangement left Harry alone in the house, well for the most part.

The Potter family had a guest for the next couple of weeks. Said guest sauntered down the stairs, dressed in a transparent night-dress which showed her creamy, ample breasts, and rather elegant looking body. They came up just an inch above her thighs, just enough for Harry to realize something very important.

' _She isn't wearing any underwear, or a bra either for that matter.'_

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said. "Something smells good….mind if I….."

"Help yourself," Harry said.

Luna had crashed with the Potters after the Tasmanian Devil demolished her house. Anyone else in the world, Harry would have been hard pressed to believe it. Apparently, Luna came across the guy on one of her many trips out in the wild and tried to take him home as a pet. Ginny and Harry tried to get Luna to part, but it wasn't until Taz wrecked her house, Luna decided it was best to let the guy back into the wild.

Harry shook his head. Just to think, if his life was a movie, it would be panned for being too unrealistic. And that wasn't even compared to what Luna got up to in her free time.

"This looks good," Luna said with a smile. She walked over and started to dig into the pile of bacon on the table. She leaned over to face Harry, giving him a nice little hint of her ample cleavage. "Sorry, if I'm….well, sorry if I'll be here for a while. My house is being completely redone, magical and all. I think we learned a valuable lesson, and that is the Tasmanian Devil doesn't make a very good pet."

"Well, I'd imagine," Harry said with a smile.

He watched the cleavage Luna displayed. She reached over to the shelf and picked up a bottle of lotion, rubbing it on the bottom of her feet. Harry watched Luna's smooth, perfect feet, with her toenails perfectly groan.

"So, Ginny left this morning?" Luna asked.

"Yes, and she'll be gone for the next week," Harry said.

"Oh, well it's a shame she wouldn't be able to join us for the weekend," Luna said. She gave a sweet little smile and bent across the table to grab the syrup. "I'm afraid she's going to miss out on something interesting."

Harry wondered what Luna was talking about. Suddenly, he felt a soft foot from the direction underneath the table brush on the inside of his tie. Said foot slowly moved up towards Harry's crotch and rubbed against it.

Luna whistled in the same nonchalant manner a person would whistle when they were trying to fool someone into thinking they weren't up to something, but yet, they were.

Harry let this go on for close to two minutes. His cock hardened underneath Luna's actions with him looking at her. Luna whistled a tune and reached across the table for a banana.

"Uh, Luna….."

"Yes?" Luna asked. She had his cock in between her toes and was slowly beginning to pump him up and down to harden him even more. She rubbed her foot and toes all the way down the length.

"Is there any particular reason you're giving me a hand job?"

"Because, Ginny said I could."

Luna acted so nonchalant jerking Harry's cock up and down underneath the table in between her toes. She would soon have it jammed between her well-lubricated feet. She unpeeled the banana, an impish smile touching on the corners of her lips.

"Ginny, said you could?"

Harry wasn't really surprised Ginny had pulled this, given the fact Ginny had managed to entice several women into Harry's bed, to begin with, because it was her major turn on to see her husband dominant women. It allowed her to rub it in the face of other men, her brothers especially, that Harry was the strongest, most dominant male, capable of satisfying women.

"Hmm, mmm," Luna said. She took the banana towards her mouth and gave it a tentative lick. Her right foot joined her left foot in working over Harry's cock. "I even got it in writing, you want to see it?"

A very official legal document appeared in front of Harry. The moment Harry caught a pretty good look at the document, he was very glad he wasn't drinking anything at the time. He turned back to Luna, who swirled her tongue around the banana and closed her eyes. She took a small bite and took it into the inside of her cheek.

"Luna, did you read this before you signed it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did," Luna said.

Luna's feet sliding up and down Harry's aching shaft made it very hard for Harry to concentrate. He managed to return to the contract and make sure he didn't read what he thought he read because of some lust produced haze of wish-fulfillment.

"Because it says here you've agreed to become my personal cum dumpster," Harry said.

Luna responded with a nonchalant nod and just kept working over the impressive cock between her feet. She continued her erotic eating of the banana, eyes locked firmly upon Harry.

"I read everything Harry, including the very fine print," Luna said. "See, right here, it says you can bend me over the counter any time you wish, and sodomize me, and all I can say is "thank you, sir, may I have another?"

Luna sped up the footjob on Harry. She brushed her heels against his cum bloated balls, feeling everything they had inside them. She knew Harry's end would be near and she could not wait to have a full load of cum all over her feet. Nine out of ten healers agreed a powerful wizard's seed was very healthy for smooth, flawless skin.

"Do you like my feet, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Damn, they feel so good," Harry groaned.

"I know, I'm glad I'm flexible," Luna said. "That way, I can put my foot in my mouth and suck all of my toes. They taste pretty good, maybe you should try it sometime?"

Harry's cock jumped at the erotic thought Luna put in his head. The banana hung between her lips when she continued to lick and slowly eat the banana in the most erotic way possible. She deep-throated it for a brief instant.

"I bet you can reload your balls fast," Luna said. "Because, if you can put it in my mouth, in my pussy, or in my ass, or you can just cum all over me until I look like a used condom. Wouldn't that be nice, Harry? Wouldn't you like to see me dripping in your cum from head to toe?"

Harry nodded in response. He should have known Luna would be a kinky girl because of all of her eccentricities.

"Let's start with the toes."

Luna reached the climax of her banana eating and it looked like she was going to reach Harry's own personal climax as well. Her toes slid down the hardened cock. She sandwiched Harry's feet between her nice and well-lubricated soles.

"Yes, let's."

Luna smiled and worked Harry to a climax. She could feel the big load he would have for her and she couldn't wait to have Harry's cum splatter all over her feet. She continued to work on his cock with her feet and worked him over to the end.

His muscles strained and shot an immense amount of cum up into the air. Harry's cum showered into the air and splattered over Luna's toes. Luna smiled when she finished working.

Luna pulled away from him, shifting her chair ever so slightly so her nightdress can roll up and show Harry a hint of her wet, pink pussy. The blonde showcased her flexibility by lifting one foot up to her mouth and licking the excess amount of cream off of her feet. She took her big toe into her mouth and looked at Harry with widened eyes. Luna sucked the cum off of her own toes, eying Harry in response.

Harry's cock grew harder after Luna made him cum after the footjob. Luna dropped one of the feet on the ground and lifted the other up to do the same thing. Her warm and wet tongue licked and sucked all of the cum off of her feet.

"Well, this has been a stimulating morning so far," Luna said. "Breakfast was good, but I think I'm in the mood for dessert."

Luna reached over and grabbed Harry's iron hard cock. She squeezed it and used Harry's own fluids, along with the lotion still on her hand from earlier to give him a handjob.

"Ginny brings home women often for you, doesn't she?" Luna asked. She slid her hand down to the base of Harry's cock and continued to give him a handjob. "I bet you find them tied up in your bed the moment she has it. Does she still have that whip? She used it on me every time when we….had our fun at Hogwarts."

Harry's cock hardened as Luna stroked him even more. She leaned down and gave Harry a long kiss.

"Let me guess a few of the girls she brought into your bed," Luna said. "I know the Patil Twins have found their way there, they're quite lovely. And there's Fleur…of course, who wouldn't want to plow her tight little French pussy? Is it true a Veela always stays virgin tight, no matter how many times you drive your big, hard, cock into her?"

"She does, her pussy and her ass," Harry said. Luna tightened her grip around Harry's cock and kept jerking him off.

"Yes," Luna said. "And then there's Nymphadora….and from what I've heard her name is appropriate."

"Every time I go into the office, she pulls me into the Minister's office," Harry said.

"Oh, workplace sex in the boss's office," Luna said. She stroked him. "Didn't know you had it in you…but then again she had it in her, your cock that is….let's see who else did you have?"

"Lavender, don't forget about Lavender," Harry groaned.

Luna snaked her hand further around his throbbing hard pole and smiled, giving him a few more strokes. She leaned down and sucked him for a moment before responding.

"I wouldn't forget about Lavender," Luna said. "Ronald's wife…..not that he's ever had a chance to consummate the marriage…..Ginny's such a good sister-in-law to ask you to go up there, and fuck Lavender unconscious on her wedding night while Ron's passed out on the couch , drunk off of his ass."

Luna jerked Harry's cock a couple more times.

"Then again, Ronald's not really the brightest, still can't figure out his own daughter looks like a carbon copy of Lily Evans when she was a teenager," Luna said as she brought Harry close to his climax before pulling away. "And, speaking of Lily, your daughter, have you broken in your daughter's sweet virgin cunt yet?"

"Not until she's sixteen," Harry said.

Luna kneeled down before him and licked Harry's throbbing cock until she completely coated it with her salvia.

"Well, there's a very sweet sixteen right there," Luna said.

Harry bounced up and grabbed her, before shoving her onto the table.

"You have a nice sized cock, Harry," Luna said. Said cock brushed up against her wet, tight, pussy entrance. "It might take some accommodation to get used to, but as they say, practice makes perfect."

Luna squeezed Harry's bicep. Harry ripped open the front of her nightdress. Her two round orbs, perfect C-Cup breasts which looked larger on her slender frame, came up before him. Her pink nipples stuck up for him. Her pale creamy orbs begged to be sucked on, to be squeezed, so Harry did.

The tip of Harry's cock touched Luna's entrance. He did not push it in, not yet anyway. He really wanted her to think about it.

Luna's mind almost went haywire. Ginny warned her there would some pretty intense sensations before Harry was done with her. Needless to say, Ginny proved to be more than right. Harry's warm mouth latched onto her nipple and gave it a suck.

"Harry, oooh…Harry, please."

Luna thought, unless she was mistaken, she was about to be educated why most wizards thought Parseltongue to be completely evil.

Harry's tongue touched at the edge of her lips. Luna's hips jumped to get more of his tongue inside of her. He continued to tease her core, taking the very sweet juices. The honey lemon taste dripping from Luna's pussy made her very enticing indeed.

Luna's cunt set ablaze with lust, the second Harry pushed his tongue into her hot and smoldering depths. She placed her hands on the back of Harry's head and guided him deeper inside her pussy. Harry's tongue flickered into her.

Harry went down as far into Luna's pussy as his tongue could reach. He licked up the tangy juices and enjoyed how nice and sweet she tasted. He couldn't get enough of her and it took everything to prevent him from pulling his tongue out of her. '

Luna gently placed her hands down on the back of Harry's head. She only did it just enough to encourage him, not too hard to make it stop. Harry's tongue hit all of those hot spots which made life worth living. All sense of control exited Luna's body and her pussy splashed the juices onto Harry's face.

Harry lapped it up, the moans coming from the girl encouraged him to keep going to the edge. He watched Luna's hips lift off of the table and fall down onto the ground. The moment Harry finished up, he licked his lips.

"I'm going to have to have this topping more often with my breakfast," Harry said. He saw Luna's legs spread apart.

Luna's inviting pussy beckoned Harry's cock. He would drive it into her, and pound her to a fury of screaming pleasure if that's what she wanted. Harry edged closer towards her and moved on top of her.

"I bet you've been dreaming about my cock for years," Harry said to her.

"Yes," Luna said. She smiled when his fingers pinched her nipple. It caused her to get excited and more juices to drip down her thigh. "Are you going to make all of my dreams cum true, Harry?"

She looked at him with a wonderful expression on her eyes, biting her lips. She tried to get Harry to drive his cock into her sticky twat in the most alluring way possible.

Harry mounted her hips and hovered over the top of her scorching slit. Her pussy practically sucked him in. Harry tried to hold back from going inside her. He brushed the cock all the way up and down her pussy.

"All that, and more."

Harry held on the table and drove himself inside of Luna. Luna lifted up off of the table, his cock pushed into her extremely tight, wet cunt. Luna's hands pressed on the small of Harry's back when he rose up and pushed into her.

"Mmm, yes, that feels so good, baby," Luna said. "Harder, please, I'm so wet….you're going to make me flood your house if you aren't careful."

Harry experienced the tight warmth of Luna's pussy wrapping around him. He managed to hit a steady pace which felt good to him and got her squealing underneath him. Harry's hands rested on her hips when pushing deeper inside of her.

Luna's orgasm trickled up from her body. She ran her hand down the side of Harry's shoulder and encouraged him in her own way. Luna could feel herself being spread and stretched the further he entered inside of her.

"Just let all out, and feel the pleasure."

Luna felt the pleasure alright, so much pleasure. The tension within her loins squeezed and released. Her sopping wet juices coated the edge of Harry's cock and allowed him to continue to drive himself deeper inside her. He held Luna's hips and pushed deeper into her.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of the first orgasm. The sultry look dancing in Luna's devious little eyes made him want to give her more. Harry held onto her hips and drove his hard cock deeper into her tight body.

"Give me everything!" Luna yelled. "Mmm, Ginny was right, you are hung like a Hippogriff!"

Harry would take this statement as a compliment. Luna's wet cunt spread more fluids than Harry could ever know. He kept pounding away at her, pushing his throbbing hard cock deep inside of her warm depths.

Luna hooked her heels onto Harry's backside to encourage him. Those strong hands of Harry's caressed her legs. Luna gasped when she realized how sensitive her skin was when someone was playing with her legs. Harry realized that it seemed.

"Well, we wouldn't want to break that contract, would we?" Harry asked her.

"Morgana….no!"

Luna hit a peak after Harry drove his hips down onto hers. Their two loins pushed together in a rapid-fire flurry of thrusts. Harry kept pushing deeper inside of her.

Harry buried his face, with a little assistant from Luna, in the midst of her supple chest. Luna stroked the back of his head.

"Suck them," Luna said. "Imagine them bloated and full of milk, when you're done with me today….oh fuck!"

Luna's hot hips rose to squeeze his throbbing cock. She continued to stroke the back of his head and enjoy having her nipples sucked. Orgasm after orgasm pushed through her body with Harry fucking her like a well-oiled machine.

To be honest, Luna stopped keeping track after about twenty. And to be fair, it was hard to chart when one stopped and the other started.

"It's almost my turn," Harry said.

Luna squeezed her hips against his and made sure he could push far inside her as possible. The tip of his cock practically touched the inside of her womb. She wanted Harry there.

"So, if Ginny gets off on you fucking women in front of her, dominating them with your monster cock, how does she feel when you knock them up?" Luna asked.

"She gets pretty horny," Harry admitted.

"Mmm, it's a pity she can't…see this right about now," Luna said. Each time Harry's cock stuffed into her.

"Don't worry, they're cameras all around, so we're recording every single moment of this," Harry said. "She'll be able to watch it at her leisure when she returns."

The Ravenclaw in Luna wanted to ask a million questions about how Harry managed to get security cameras to work in a magical household. Especially with all of the sex magic in the air could, in fact, short them out.

The horny bitch inside Luna, the more dominant of the two Lunas right now, was just more excited.

"Hi, Ginny, your husband's about to put a baby in me!" Luna yelled, with a bright smile "Love you!"

Harry's balls twitched at how hot and horny Luna was getting at this. It was making it hard to hold back. He wanted to bring her to another orgasm before firing his massive load inside her.

"Yes, Ginny, I'm going to shoot a big load of cum into her fertile womb," Harry told his wife over the camera. "And knowing this kinky little pixie, she likely used a fertility charm on herself to makes sure the job was done right!"

Luna's pussy tightened around Harry's hard throbbing pole when he rammed himself deeper inside of her. Luna breathed heavily every time Harry's throbbing hard cock slammed into her body and drove deeper into her. She could feel him buried inside of her womb and about ready to seed her.

Harry sped up his pounding of Luna's pussy. She grabbed onto him, encouraging him to keep his cock balls deep inside of her. Those throbbing balls were about ready to release their seed. Harry rode her to what he thought would be a very pleasurable climax.

He groaned at the tightening of his balls which started to fire inside of Luna's dripping hot cunt. He fired an immense load inside of her.

Luna held onto him, milking his throbbing rod into her. Her breasts bounced when he drove into her and he leaned forward to bury his head into her sweaty chest. Luna encouraged Harry to drive his cock and inject her womb with his burning, potent seed.

"YES!" Luna moaned, enjoying the sensation of his cock buried inside of her. Those thick balls shot an amazingly thick load inside of her and her womb just drank up the potent juices which spilled inside her. Harry held onto her and kept driving his cock inside of her.

The two joined together at their mutual orgasm. Harry pulled out of her with a smile, and Luna rubbed her swelling belly before turning around on the table, getting on all fours. She showed her dripping pussy.

"Ginny, I hope you can see my face when Harry drives his cock into me."

Harry took the hint and the plunge.

* * *

 **The End.**


	57. Some Side Effects(Claire Redfield)

**Some Side Effects May Occur(Claire Redfield from Resident Evil).**

* * *

Harry Potter looked out the window into the chaos. The brutality which had taken place from these monsters resulted in Harry's lips curling into the very obvious frown. Some really good people had been infected, and some people who weren't as good, but they didn't deserve anything like this. Harry would hardly wish such a horrific, monsterous fate on anyone, even his worst enemy. He rested a hand on the edge of the window and kept moving with a very light tapping of his finger. His frown grew even more prominent when he looked outside.

He turned around and saw the woman who stirred. She dressed in a black tank top which stretched across her ample and toned upper body. The tank top came up for Harry to get a clear view of her fit stomach. The black shorts came down all the way to show a pair of amazing legs. The boots had been taken off, and her bare feet were completely on display. The red haired beauty's eyes slowly began to open and she frowned.

"Doctor Potter?" she asked him with a frown. "Am I….."

"You're perfectly safe," Harry said. "The cure took some time to take effect, but I believe once I've taken a sample of your blood and taken a few tests, you'll be as good as normal. How are you feeling, Claire?"

Claire Redfield rose to her feet. She was on spaghetti legs when getting to her feet. Harry reached over and stopped her from falling onto the ground. She pressed against his body, feeling rather warm. She took a deep sigh when looking at him.

"Your blood was the key, then?" Claire asked.

"As I suspected," Harry agreed. "I think when we test you for side effects, you'll be free to go and we'll be free to spread the blood. There's only one problem though."

Claire realized the problem straight away.

"The cure only works on females, doesn't it?" Claire asked. She turned towards Harry who answered with a brisk nod.

"Don't worry, once we've figured out how this cure is going to work, we're going to get together a sample which will work on men," Harry said. He stepped closer towards her, slightly closing the gap which had been created between the two of them. "I have to ask you how you're feeling?"

Claire didn't know what to make of the question. A buzzing feeling resulted in her barely being able to stand on her feet. Harry reached over and placed a calming hand on the small of her back to allow her to stand up.

"I'm a bit warm, but better than the alternative," Claire said. "We should get…."

Harry turned around for a moment. Claire's eyes followed the doctor and she could see him. She knew he was handsome, and someone any woman with a pulse craved. However, Claire Redfield never noticed how handsome he was and how dreamy she was. She licked her lips, and the hunger continued to spread through her body.

"You mentioned there would be some side effects," Claire said. She stepped a little bit closer to the doctor, about as much as she allowed herself to. She found herself pressed very close towards his back, her hands about ready to reach up.

"Yes, I mentioned side effects," Harry said. "To cure the infection, certain biological functions needed to be heightened."

"Mmm, "Claire said.

"You may experience heightened levels of hormones, and the desire to…"

"Well, that does explain a lot of things," Claire said. She turned him around and slowly undid his tie with a smile on her face. "Tell me, Doctor Potter, do those hormones get even more heightened when the subject already has an attraction to the person in question?"

Claire dragged her fingernails down Harry's chest and looked towards him with a bright smile on her face. She chewed the bottom of her lip, staring down at him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. She ran her fingernail around the side of his shirt.

"It's highly possible," Harry said, maintaining a straight face. "You would have the heightened levels of attraction until the cure spreads it's course through her body."

Claire warmed up and reached over to pull off her tank top. Harry caught sight of her bra covered breasts and they were quite lovely.

"Aren't you going to give me a full physical examination?" Claire asked him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. "You can stop now, to make sure they're still in working order."

Harry caressed her breasts. Her sultry demeanor and burning gaze encouraged Harry to keep rubbing on her breasts. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra to reveal a pretty nice set of globes. He took the firm flesh in his hand and started to squeeze it in response.

Claire's eyes closed when the doctor felt her up. His hands brushed all over her body.

"Don't be shy," Claire said. "After all, I want to know if we can have….solid doctor patient relations."

She turned around, making sure Harry's hands did not linger from her breasts. She backed him up against the table and grinded her ass against the bulge in his pants. Harry closed his eyes at Claire rotating her ass against his hardening cock.

"I'm thinking your side effects are contagious," Harry said. He pushed down her shorts and she wore nothing but a pair of slick black panties from the waist down. "I wonder what you'd do to return the favor, mmmm."

One of Harry's fingers pushed between Claire's sopping folds. His digit worked into her and slowly worked her up into a fever. One hand manipulated her pussy and the other hand caressed and squeezed her breast. Both actions were amazing and Claire's loins had been caught on fire from the mass amount of pleasure.

"I'm going to…suck your big cock," Claire said. "You know you'd like my hot mouth wrapped around your big cock."

She turned around, Harry's fingers sliding from her center. Claire reached up and held Harry's hand with the fingers dripping with her juices.

"See these lips," the red-haired temptress said, puckering them up for Harry to see. She dragged her tongue against them. "These were perfect for sucking cock."

She demonstrated her technique by taking Harry's fingers into her mouth and sucking them dry of her juices one by one. She smiled when feeling up the hardening of Harry's cock against the palm of her hand. She really had him in the palm of her hand.

Harry groaned when Claire sucked her own juices off his fingers. Her hand undid his pants and pulled them down.

Claire finished cleaning off her juices and descended to her knees on the pile of clothes on the floor. She pulled down his pants. A massive cock sprung out and nearly hit her in the face. Claire licked her hand, getting it nice and lubricated. She wrapped her hand around the base.

"Mmm, I like how it just grows in my hand," Claire said. She stroked Harry's cock and made it even harder. "Do you like that, Doctor Potter? Do you like my soft hand stroking your big cock? Are you getting harder knowing how hopelessly wet it's made?"

"I'm getting harder thinking about what it would feel like to drive my cock into your tight little pussy," Harry growled.

"That sounds pretty good," Claire said. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock and stroked it a little bit more. She leaned in and gave it a kiss on the head of the cock.

Her perfect mouth and tongue caressed the head of Harry's cock. He enjoyed the pleasure she was about to bring when she stimulated the head of his cock.

"But, I think first I'm going to suck your big fat cock," Claire said. She cupped Harry's balls in her hand, feeling how big they were and smiled.

Harry wasn't about ready to stop her. Claire opened her mouth nice and wide and brought herself down on Harry's iron hard pole. Her warm lips came down and slid down further until she kissed the base of Harry's cock. His cock had been taken into the back of her throat. She pulled out until her lips were on the tip of his cock. Her tongue swirled around at least one time in succession before she cupped Harry's balls and went all the way down on his stiff iron pole.

"Yes," Harry groaned. Claire's lips encased his hard cock with a deep and passionate suck. She slid all the way down onto him and cupped Harry's balls in between her fingers.

Claire bobbed her hot mouth all the way up off of him and all the way down. She tasted his throbbing hard cock in her mouth when she kneeled down in front of him while he sat on the operating table. Her nails dug into the side of Harry's leg with the hot and passionate cock sucking continuing to reach a fever pitch.

The moment Claire covered his hard cock with her salvia, she pulled herself to her feet. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed her breasts into Harry's face. She rubbed against Harry's throbbing hard cock.

The hard cock trapped between their bodies. The hard tip of it rubbed against the warm, toned flesh of Claire's stomach. Harry reached around and cupped the redhead's ass to encourage her to do even more. She ground up against him.

Claire pulled herself back in time to see the gigantic prick stick out. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped him some more. She lead him off of the table, cock still wrapped around her fist.

Harry enjoyed her soft, warm hand pumping around him. She looked him right in the eye when jerking him off.

"I bet you wanted me to jack off your nice big cock and suck on it some more," Claire said. She sat herself down on the table and leaned over.

Her tongue twirled against the swollen head. Harry breathed when her warm tongue and mouth gave him one of the better goings over he had in his entire life. Her fingers tickled his balls.

"Damn, you're so good," Harry said. "I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Claire perched herself on the table. Her smooth, shaven pussy flashed out in front of Harry's face when she spread her splendid sighs. The finger of her free hand trailed over her body, brushing against her nipples, stomach, and clit and bringing her juices onto her fingers.

"Sounds really good," Claire said. She released Harry's cock.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and bent her down on the table. He bit her on the side of her neck which resulted in a gasp. Harry's hot mouth suckled the flesh on Claire's neck. Claire closed her eyes and allowed herself to be enthralled by Harry's hot mouth taking a tour down the side of her neck, all the way down and past her nipples.

One nipple captured inside her mouth and Claire pushed her breast deeper into Harry's waiting mouth. She ensured it remained pushed into her mouth.

"Suck on them, they're all for your, and no one else!" Claire breathed. She stroked the back of Harry's head.

Harry traveled down and kissed her stomach and licked her navel. Claire's hips jumped up when Harry's strong hands massaged her thighs. He was giving her body the full go over. Her legs spread, in time to be rode and bred by this stallion.

"Just think, you're going to have to give all of the females the same treatment when you cure them," Claire said. She brushed her hips up to meet his throbbing cock.

The first few inches of Harry's cock slipped between Claire's wet lips. She rubbed him when pushing all the way up on him. She gasped at the sensation of Harry almost slipping deep inside of her.

Harry pulled away at the last second so their loins did not properly join together. Claire looked towards him with the sultriest smile possible.

"Fuck me."

She spread her legs in encouragement for Harry to take her. Harry's hard cock rested at the edge of her entrance and danced against the edge of her lips. He would take her and would take her as hard as possible.

The first few inches of Harry's cock shoving inside her body almost caused Claire to black out from way too much pleasure. She guided him inside of her tight body.

The warmth surrounding his cock gave Harry more than enough of an incentive to drive his thick prick inside Claire's womanly body. She lifted her hips all the way off the bed to join him when Harry pushed inside of her.

"Right there, your cock, it goes right there, inside my pussy!" Claire mewled. She drug her nails against the small of Harry's back. "I can feel those balls, they're so thick with your cum."

Harry bent down and sucked the side of her neck some more. Licking behind her ear caught a pleasure area and Claire moaned while bringing her hips up.

"You're so fucking wet," Harry said. "But, I'm not complaining about it. I should have fucked this pussy a long time ago."

Harry brought himself into Claire's depths. She held onto him when their hips met. Red hair draped against her face which dripped in sweat as their bodies met together again and again.

"Making up for lost time!" she moaned in Harry's ear. "This cock was more than worth the wait….."

She stopped her speech on the account of cumming so hard around Harry's iron pole. His balls slapped her thighs again. Every time they struck her it just reminded Claire how much cum they stored and how much she would love his big load inside her.

"You're going to earn this load," Harry said with a smile.

Claire looked at him with lust, tightening the grip of herself around him. She worked herself up and down on him. She braced a nice pair of hands on the side of his neck and moaned when driving herself down onto him.

The tightness of her almost caused Harry to lose it. He held onto her and brought Claire's moist center deeper around him. Those tantalizing breasts pressed against his face, and he had no choice other than to bury his face between them.

"Mmm, oooh, you make me so hot!" Claire said. She dug her nails into the back of Harry's head and encouraged him to keep sucking on her nipples.

Harry buried his face deep between Claire's smoldering hot cleavage. He couldn't have enough of his face buried in between her soft breasts. It was just amazing how they felt pressed up against his face, and how he could suck on them all day long, for as long as he thought he could.

"Keep it up," Claire said.

Harry kept it up alright and buried himself into her. His full length pushed deeper into her body. Every time he hit her insides, she hugged him. She wanted his cum, well she was going to earn it.

Claire didn't have any desire to slow down and wasn't afraid to work for a nice sticky load of seed inside of her. She brushed her hot thighs up against Harry's aching prick and gave him a squeeze. She moaned into his ear.

"Come on, fuck me, fuck me so hard," Claire said. "I like your big cock, it was made to tear women apart. Nothing feels better than this, put your seed in me, make me feel really good."

Harry held onto her hips as the constant stream of dirty talk continued in his ear. Harry pushed his hips further up to meet Claire's. The two of them combined in a lustful encounter with each other. Claire tensed and released around him.

The sensation of her tight pussy milking his cock made it feel really good. Harry's hands were all over her body, and she positioned herself where she rode him while bending down and rubbing her breasts all over Harry's body, and using her hands to caress his muscular frame. Her pussy did the job on his groin and made him tense up more.

"I've wanted to fuck your pussy for a long time," Harry said.

Claire drove her hips down onto Harry's. Their loins met and the tension in Harry's balls were about to give way. She could feel it, driving as much of his thick prick into her moist cavern as possible. It was so wet she could slide anything in there without protest.

Thankfully, she shoved the one thing she wanted in there.

"I know, I can feel your cock throb in me," Claire said. She grabbed Harry's shoulders and bounced up and down on him, breasts smacking in his face. Harry sucked her nipples on the way down. "Don't hold back, cum for me."

An amazing orgasm hit Claire completely and hard first. Her sticky walls clamped down against him and milked Harry.

The unbearable heat made Harry want to drive his cock with her and empty his balls into her. He held out through one more spectacular orgasm. The sensual screams coming from her when she repeatedly drove herself down made Harry ache all over.

Claire's entire body warmed up. The hyper stimulation made it feel like her entire body had been set on fire. Harry converted her entire body into a G-Spot. He stimulated every nerve ending at once and made them all feel better than the last.

"Stay with me if you want your present," Harry said. He ran his thumb down her back and brushed against her anal entrance.

Claire wanted her present alright. Her thighs closed down onto Harry and milked him deep inside of her. She pushed down on him three more times before his balls finally lost themselves in her tight pussy.

Harry shot his load into her. The warmth made Harry's entire cock feel really good. She milked his cock with tense strokes of her muscles. She rode out an amazing climax, and coaxed the seed from his bloated balls into her.

Claire didn't know what to make of all of this. He had so much cum inside of her, it was just elevating her horniness. Harry emptied a bucket load of cum inside her warm, wet vice.

She collapsed down the moment Harry finished injecting his seed into her. She felt invigorated after Harry injected her more.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"You better stick around, in case I have a relapse," she said.

Claire's dripping hot thighs spread open, and it was hard to deny this particular request.

* * *

 **The End.**


	58. Deep Undercover(Sydney and Abbey)

**Deep Undercover(Abbey Chase and Sydney Savage from Danger Girl).**

* * *

The mansion of the world famous Harry Potter held many secrets and it had been a fortress which many few people penetrated, not without his express consent and knowledge. It took close to six months for them to even get close enough to get inside.

Abbey Chase and Sydney Savage managed to get inside the system, and managed to find a way inside. A large mansion like this required a fair number of maids, attractive females who had been paid well.

It had been very difficult for them to slip inside. Abbey checked the dress on the maid outfit. She wore a crisp little hat and the plunging neckline of the cleavage showed what she had to offer. She balanced in the high heels. The dress rode up to show her stocking clad legs which went on forever. Her blonde hair clipped back to be underneath the outfit.

She watched as Sydney balanced on the heels. It was not as easy as it looked to maneuver in such an outfit. These maid uniforms had been designed for women who had assets which were much more minor compared to the two spies. The brunette's DD cup breasts almost spilled out of her top when she moved with each stope. Her dress rode up if she was not careful.

"Not exactly the best fit," she muttered. "But, we're desperate enough to do this."

Sydney placed one hand on the back of her dress, to avoid flashing her black panties. She turned towards her partner in crime.

"I'll check the bedrooms on the floor above, you check the bedrooms on the floor above," Sydney said. "He's downstairs being entertained by the ambassador's daughter right now, so we should be able to be up here for a while. Still, make it back here in an hour."

Abbey responded with a nod and watched Sydney disappear up the stairs. Those heels and stockings made her legs look amazing.

' _Let's start with this one I guess,'_ Abbey thought.

Abbey took out a rather low tech device for such an important operation, a hair pin. She put it inside the lock and manipulated it until she opened.

She entered a well maintained bedroom. There wasn't a spot of dust on it, which meant the maid staff much have already went through this one. Abbey turned on the lights and moved over towards his desk to rifle through the papers.

Just ordinary and boring papers, nothing which indicated anything was off kilter here. Abbey didn't give up though and she opened up the desk drawer to rifle through those papers.

More of the same actually, and she turned towards the wall. She pulled back a portrait and expected to find a hidden compartment. Sometimes, a portrait on the wall was just a portrait on the wall.

The sound of footsteps outside of the hallway caused Abbey to tense up. She didn't think Sydney found anything yet. Sydney didn't give the signal, and it was much too soon, way too soon as well. Abbey turned away from the book shelf and made her way towards the window.

The window was locked and there was no time for it. The door swung open in response and she came face to face with Harry Potter.

The photographs didn't do him any justice at all. He was tall, tanned, and handsome with green eyes which melted the heart of every single woman who had been caught underneath her gaze. Abbey closed her eyes and put her hands on the back wall to steady herself.

Harry showed up after wrapping up his meeting with the ambassador's daughter. He stepped into the bedroom and found one of the maid's standing there.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Don't mind…don't mind me, sir" Abbey said. Her knees trembled. "I'm just doing some cleaning in here."

Harry stepped closer towards her and backed her against the wall. Abbey could have escaped and maybe fought him off, but she didn't want to.

"It looks pretty clean," Harry said. "I think we know the real reason why you're here, don't you?"

"Um, sir?" she asked.

"You're here to fulfill the terms of your employment agreement," Harry said. He looked at her with a smile.

Harry personally thought replacing the house elves with a staff of attractive maids was a significant upgrade. He stepped closer towards this one with a smile on her face.

"Sir?" Abbey asked towards him.

Harry pressed her up against the wall and caught her with an amazing kiss. She almost shoved him away, but then something snapped inside of her mind. Abbey returned the kiss with a great fever, her tongue shoving deep into her mouth. Her fingers caressed his body and looked rather hot.

He reached towards the top of her maid uniform and pulled it out. Abbey's breasts clad in a blue bra revealed to him along with her well-toned stomach and curvy hips. The girl's heart stopped.

"You wanted this for a very long time, haven't you?" Harry asked. "Just think, of what might have happened if I didn't catch you here, waiting for me in my room."

Harry reached down and slipped down the maid's panties. Her dripping hot pussy exposed towards him. Harry pushed a finger deep inside her gushing cunt and slowly worked his way into her.

Abbey thought it would be a lot easier to fight this if he hadn't been so skilled at giving pleasure to females. All of the stories would have checked out. Harry slipped a second finger towards her and a third finger in succession.

"Are you feeling good?" Harry asked.

He pushed his fingers deeper inside her. Abbey's hot pussy clenched down around his fingers. They tickled every part of her inside and seemed to just expand, to touch her insides. Abbey held onto Harry's hand and pumped it closer.

Harry smiled when the beautiful blonde maid released her juices upon his hand. He yanked a hand from her and slowly sucked his fingers dry. He looked her in the eye and flashed a not so subtle grin directly at her.

Abbey pressed herself against the wall. Harry cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I think it's only fair you do something for me."

Abbey dropped to her knees without much prompting. She would do anything to him, especially if it was to gain his trust and his confidence. She unbuckled his pants and tore them down. She pulled down his boxer shorts.

A massive throbbing cock struck him in the face. The spy reached up and stroked his massive prick. She smiled it grew in her hand.

"You're really good at this," Harry informed her. "But, it'd feel even better to have your pretty little mouth wrapped around it."

She agreed with him. The tip of Harry's cock pushed against Abbey's wet lips and she eased into him. The taste of his cock caused juices to spill down and stain the carpet. Harry threaded his fingers in the back of her head and slowly started to push his manhood deep inside her.

Harry looked down at the beautiful woman. He smiled, triumph in his face when pushing his cock into her hot mouth. She only gagged once and instead stayed the course of the hot, immense round of cock sucking.

Abbey brought his cock into her mouth so deep, deeper than she ever managed to bring anything. Then again, there was so much thick juicy cock to suck. Her hot lips smacked and pushed around this throbbing palace.

Soft fingers tickled Harry's balls. The strain of cum churned up his cock and threatened to fire all the way out of his balls and down her warm and willing throat, and the harder he pumped, the more he experienced this pleasure. He rested his hands on the back of her head.

The first burst of cum shot into Abbey's mouth. She squeezed those bloated balls and smiled when Harry pushed his warm load into her. She brought her mouth down and sucked him, trying to drain his thick, manly balls of every last drop.

Abbey slid back and Harry wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to her feet and gave her another one of those looks.

"On the bed."

He wasted little time throwing the sexy blonde down on the bed. Her soft and smooth thighs spread apart, dripping down. Harry walked over and placed his hands on the side of her body, and ran them up towards her breasts which hung out of her top.

"Are you ready to take my cock?"

Abbey wondered what kind of stupid question that was. Her pussy ached for him, she was born to take this thick cock into her hot depths. She didn't know any other reason not to take it.

The tip of Harry's thick prick touched at her sopping hot entrance. Abbey drew in a warm breath with Harry slipping an inch of his cock inside of her. He touched her hot moist lips and slid further inside of her, filling her up.

He didn't just ram it in, even though he could, and she would take it. Abbey felt every single inch spreading out her legs.

"I'm sure you didn't count on this did you….Ms. Chase?"

Abbey only just barely registered Harry Potter had just said her name. His thick cock penetrated her wet center. It was too late, her lust had been given.

"You've been such a naughty girl, and you know what naughty girls get, don't you?" Harry asked. "They get a hard fucking!"

Abbey nodded and clutched onto the side of the bed. She took his hard throbbing cock deep inside of her body. The thrusts started slow and steady before speeding up and the increased tempo made the warmth exploded through her body.

Harry reached around and touched every single last inch of her toned body. For six months, he knew they were coming, and he dragged it out. The other one was upstairs, but Harry would deal with her soon enough.

Abbey screamed at Harry's cock piercing her.

"MORE!" she yelled. "FASTER!"

Harry only slowed down and left her whining. He plunged into her. He wanted to explore every single inch of her delightful body. Her pussy drew him in and she wanted more. Harry would give her more.

Abbey's screams increased when Harry filled and emptied her with a series of hard thrusts. She clutched onto the bed. Harry's hands touched the bottom of her breasts and squeezed them. A burst of pleasure came all the way through her loins.

"Built to fuck, and born to fuck," Harry said to her. He cupped her ass and smiled, before giving it a tight squeeze and a firm spank.

Sydney made her way down the steps. She heard Abbey's screams coming from the master bedroom and was about ready to break down the doors. Only, she didn't need to. The door swung open and revealed an erotic sight.

The brunette vixen stepped back and watched Harry Potter's gigantic penis plunge into her partner's sopping wet cunt. Sydney ran her fingers down her body and breathed in and out. She wanted a piece of that action.

"Feel free to join us, instead of just staring."

Sydney walked over and sauntered over. Every time she walked, her thighs rubbed together and dripped with pleasure.

Harry reached out with his free hand, the other balancing on the side of Abbey's hip. He flipped the front of Sydney's dress up and stared directly at a pair of lacy black panties which had been soaked completely through.

Sydney pushed her hips up so Harry could gain better access. Her greedy eyes followed the thick cock sliding in and out of Abbey's tight cunt.

"Mine's tighter," Sydney murmured.

Harry brushed against her heated mound underneath her panties. He looked up towards her and managed to keep fucking Abbey while tormenting Sydney.

"I'll be the judge of that," Harry said. "Did you really think it would be here? Right out in the open where anyone can slip on a too small maid outfit and find it?"

"Our intelligence stated….."

Harry's finger slipped into Sydney's moist inside. The digit manipulated her. He played her like a puppet on a string. Those moans increased the more Harry worked his finger deep inside her with a few long thrusts.

"Yes, I wondered if you would take the bait," Harry said. "The two of you are very useful for me, and you're going to help me…and you'll find I'm not the villain here. Rather your bosses are, and they've been blinding you with lies."

Abbey wanted to ask about this, but she was too busy cumming. She looked up at the erotic look on Sydney's face and it caused her loins to inflame.

"Your new lives as my agents are going to begin today," Harry said. He slowed down the push of his finger inside of Sydney and slowly pulled it away.

Sydney's pussy ached at the loss of Harry's strong finger. She would give her right arm to have this finger back into her.

"Yes, anything, anything you want," Sydney said. "Just promise to fuck me as hard as you're fucking her."

Abbey held onto the bed to enjoy the depths his cock would plunge inside of her. Harry brought her to multiple orgasms, each of them more spectacular that the last. She would do anything for him, even if it meant more of this.

Harry drew out the next two, making the explosion of pleasure at the end of the tunnel more than worth it. He leaned down and licked Abbey behind the ear. Her pussy clenched around him and saturated his aching prick with juices.

"It's not fair you're getting all the fun, are you?" Harry asked. "Why don't you show me what how much you like your partner's tasty little pussy?"

Abbey smiled, that sounded rather delightful to be honest. Sydney's pussy was delightful and she could not wait to stick her tongue into it.

"Treat her like someone who you would seduce to get information out of."

Abbey leaned over and touched her tongue towards the outside of these sopping hot pussy lips. Her tongue dragged all the way over the moist and hungry looking slit with a few pushes of it inside her. She smiled when hearing the gasp of pleasure coming from Sydney's direction.

Sydney's mind struck down by the fact the beautiful blonde buried her face in between her thighs. The sound of firm flesh smacking against each other just directly out of her line of sight made everything just that much better.

Every lick, every brush, every tongue inside Sydney's pussy, Abbey savored it. She prepared to get Sydney's pussy nice and wet for her new master. Harry's hands encouraged her, touching every single last part of her body.

"Jesus, Abbey!" Sydney breathed at the top of her lung.

Harry smiled and held onto the firm ass of the sexy spy and looked down at another one. Her tits bounced when she rocked her hips up. It amazed Harry how they only barely slipped out of the way too tight maid's uniform.

"I'm going to take your tits, and I'm going to suck on them, and then I'm going to stick my cock in between then and fuck them until I cum all over your pretty face," Harry said. "When you look in that mirror, all you're going to see is evidence I violated you like the little cum slut you are."

Sydney's body heated up at the thought, combined with Harry's ramming of Abbey. They had went in here with the intention of getting some incriminating evidence on him, and now Harry Fucking Potter seduced them into being his own personal fuck toys.

Harry bounced his balls against Abbey's wet thighs. He could feel her pussy clench up against him. No matter what, Harry sensed the end and he was willing to ride out her final orgasm.

Abbey's entire body opened up in anticipation for Harry's seed. The girls underwent bio-implants to ensure they didn't get impregnated.

"And for the record, those bio-implants in your body?" Harry asked. "I can disable them just in a blink of an eye, if I chose to…and you never know if I already have."

Abbey's pussy clenched up when the sexy thick stud behind her rammed into her. Her pussy juices allowed him a perfect passage all the way to her womb. All she could do was bury her lust and her face inside Sydney's pussy.

Harry groaned, his balls aching and the first of several blasts of cum fired inside of her.

Sydney knew Harry had started to cum, but he must have emptied buckets full of cum inside of Abbey's tight pussy to the point of it being overstuffed. The sound of the screams and the slapping of flesh brought Sydney's hips up to the point where she soaked Abbey's face just as much as her pussy.

Harry smiled when he pulled out of Abbey and caused her collapse down on the bed. He looked down at Sydney's body, dripping with sweat, with the sweet smell of set. She had a body bred for rough fucking, nice large tits, a toned body, and wide hips along with long dazzling legs.

"You can't accuse me of one thing and not being a man of my word."

Sydney didn't even put up any protest. Harry reached over and yanked down the front of her dress to expose her nice large tits for him. They were primed and ready for sucking. Harry smiled when taking a closer look at those mouth-watering mountains of succulent flesh. He placed his thumbs on top of them and brushed his fingers off of them.

"Please, suck them!" Sydney yelled. "Oh, I'd do anything for you, just suck them and fuck them."

Harry gripped one of those generous mountains in his hand and leaned forward. He sucked one of the warm nipples. She breathed and he switched from one side ot the other, never really breaking his side at all.

Abbey pulled herself over and retook her spot between Sydney's legs. She made sure her new master's seduction struck with a heavy round of pussy eating. She wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, lubricated with their combined juices.

Sydney put her hands on the back of Harry's head, but he blocked it and sucked on her tits at his own pace. He sucked and released one of her aching nipples from his mouth before switching to the right one. Back and forth, and Sydney experienced his pleasure.

"Oooh, you're making me feel so damn wet!" she moaned.

Harry smiled when he pulled away from her and cupped those nice breasts. He gave them a few more licks before leaning forward. He rubbed the head of his cock against those nipples to tease them.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"Fuck my tits," she said, biting down on her lip. "Please, take your big cock and fuck my tits until I pass out."

"No, I want you still awake for the main event," Harry said. He pushed his hard cock in between the warm valley of her breasts.

Harry's massive cock disappeared between her breasts, quite the feet. He pushed his hands on Sydney's perfect breasts and rammed it into the brunette agent.

"You thought you could get the better of me, think you could trick me, think I wasn't fully aware of everyone who walked in my house, and knew every single maid intimately," Harry said. "Deep down, I think you both knew that, you're hoping to get caught."

Every time Harry's cock slid in between her breasts, Sydney thought she was going to die. He pulled the cock out to slap it against her face.

"Stick out your tongue," Harry said.

Sydney could feel the first trickles of pre-cum against her tongue when he slapped it against it. She didn't have much time to register it or the fact Abbey slipped her tongue into an entirely different hole.

Harry held onto her chest and slid deep in between her breasts. She squeezed them together and looked up at him with a smile.

"You're going to get everything you've came for," Harry said. "And more than you've bargained for."

A few more thrusts deep inside her warm cleavage before Harry started to fire his cum into Sydney's face and all over breasts. The white, sticky fluids shot all over her face and breasts and never started pouring all over her.

Sydney watched as the never ending shower of cum spread across her face. She tasted it and she couldn't get enough of it. Harry emptied his heavy balls all over her face and chest.

"Abbey."

Abbey climbed on top of Sydney at Harry's words. The blonde smiled and squeezed Sydney's chest before she licked and sucked the cum off of her chest. Sydney gasped when Abbey's talented mouth and tongue lavished her breasts.

Then, her tongue licked the dripping cum off of Sydney's face. Abbey smile when swirling her tongue around the edge of the fact of this particular woman.

"She's ready," Abbey said.

Sydney could feel something hard press against her rear entrance. She watched when Harry slowly eased his cock into her firm ass.

"It's so amazing how such a tight fucking hole can take such a big cock," Harry groaned.

Sydney couldn't believe his thick cock was balls deep into her ass. She had never taken anything this big up her ass, or anything which had felt so good.

A dildo found its way into Abbey's hand. She smiled and slid it deep into Sydney's gushing pussy, while Harry fucked her ass hard. The duel penetration resulted in the spy nearly losing herself.

Harry held onto Sydney's legs. One of them lifted up, and Harry slowly licked and sucked on the firm flesh on the back of her leg. It was extremely amazing to feel such a warm and firm hole wrapped around his cock. He groaned when almost pulling out of her and pushed back into her with a solid thrust. His balls slapped against her tight hole.

"Again!" Sydney breathed.

Harry had no idea who she was referring to, but he was happy to oblige by pounding her tight back entrance with more thrusts. His eyes watched the dildo which Abbey jammed into Sydney's pussy. It had been charmed to connect to his nerve endings and it was swelling with its own load as well.

The girls would be in for a very interesting surprise.

"You're so hot," Abbey said with a smile. "Do you like that? Do you like how I fight your tight pussy? I bet you like that almost as much as Harry fucking your slutty ass."

Sydney slowly became addicted the feeling of Harry's hard cock jammed into her tightest hole. Her pussy clenched around the dildo as well. Abbey leaned down and started to pepper kisses on the side of her neck and the top of her cleavage, leaving her more than hot and bothered.

"Yes…YES!" Sydney yelled.

Harry's hands squeezed those firm tits and got her even hotter. He kept up with the intense plowing of her tight ass. Those balls hardened and grew even heavier with cum. They slapped against her.

"Just imagine the big load that's about ready to go in her ass," Harry said. "But, first…."

Harry rewarded Abbey for her good work by slipping one finger between her thighs. Abbey's hot thighs pushed closer into Harry's hand and trapped his finger in between them. A second finger added to give her another spark.

Abbey happily rode his fingers to another orgasm while feeling the dildo expand in her hand like it was a real cock. It only made her want to jam it into Sydney's tight pussy even further, and even deeper. She couldn't even begin to describe the wonderful feelings she had been feeling when ramming it deep inside of her lover.

"Ooooh, this is so good!" Sydney murmured underneath her breath.

"I'm about ready to cum," Harry groaned. "And I know you are too….."

Harry slammed himself into her firm ass one more time. First the dildo inside of her exploded and brought a dripping of hot juices deep inside Sydney's greedy cunt.

Sydney's pussy burned at being filled with cum to the brim. She closed her eyes and rubbed her tits qite nicely. She waited for the nice and warm load to shoot its way into her tightest hole.

Abbey came next all over Harry's fingers. Harry pulled the fingers from her pussy and placed them into Sydney's mouth. Sydney's warm lips wrapped around Harry's fingers to suck Abbey's juices completely off of them.

Harry rode her ass as fast and furious as she sucked his fingers.

"This ass belongs to me, along with the rest of you," Harry said. "You might as well tattoo the property of Harry Potter on both of your hot asses."

Sydney's pussy throbbed and a little bit of cum spilled out. Harry's hard balls slapped against her backside with a few more heavy thrusts. He was getting very close to losing himself deep inside of her. She couldn't hold it out, not for much longer anyway.

Harry popped inside of her next. She submitted quite nicely to his cock when pouring the contents deep inside of her.

The moment Harry pulled out of Sydney, he smiled, seeing her holes dripping wet with his cum. He turned the tables on both of them.

Both of the hot women turned over on their hands and knees and looked up towards Harry.

"What do you want from us now, sir?" Sydney asked.

Harry smiled, he did have his ideas.

* * *

 **End.**


	59. Out of Bounds(Madam Rosemerta)

**Caught Out of Bounds(Madam Rosmerta from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Madam Rosemary Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks looked outside at the snow falling down in Hogsmeade. Most of the people who visited her inn would have been gone, and the Dementors would be coming down the street pretty soon.

The vast majority of the Hogwarts students who had been there for Hogsmeade weekend wasted little time getting back into the school to avoid the crowds of Dementors and the goers of the village made their way inside, locking their doors and windows.

Rosmerta surveyed the shop. They would be patrolling the main streets, and it was just much safer to stay away from the windows and doors.

She had been at this place for as long as she could remember. Her mother owned the inn for years, and the moment Rosmerta finished Hogwarts, she worked underneath her mother, starting at the age of seventeen back in early seventies. She finished Hogwarts as part of the class of 1970, and went to work shortly thereafter. By the end of the decade, her mother retired due to her failing health, and Rosmerta took control of the pug. She had been there ever since, and had blossomed in more ways than one.

Not many people knew her first name, and she had the fair share of strange looks at being called Rosemary Rosmerta, but her mother thought it would be adorable to name it like it. Then again, her mother, rest her soul, had a rather twisted sense of what was adorable.

The curvy barmaid poured into a tight dress which had been held up by magic, and she wasn't being figurative either. Her ample figure required her clothes to be custom made. Her silky tresses came down to her face. The dress came down her knees to show a pair of firm, curved legs as well. She stepped forward in a pair of open toed shoes, showing her elegant toes painted in a shade of red. She walked with a lot of grace.

' _Hogsmeade weekends, they're nice…although the cleanup is a bit much,'_ Rosmerta thought.

She turned around into the corner and bumped into something. Rosmerta took a step back and could hear something fall back with a clatter.

It was rather strange given she was the only one inside the pub at the time. Rosmerta looked over her shoulder, and then looked to the ground. She saw a hand, visible, and frowned.

Rosmerta reached down and grabbed the hand to stop it, and slid down the cloak. She came face to face with one of the last people she ever thought to see lurking around in her pub in an Invisibility Cloak. She looked down and spied Harry Potter.

"Are you okay?" Rosmerta asked.

Harry looked up, he had almost been out of here, and he thought he wasn't going to bump into anyone. He did bump into someone, the attractive barmaid of the Three Broomsticks. Who leaned down towards him and had her cleavage pointed directly at his face.

"Um, I'm..fine," Harry said.

He tried not to look down the front of her dress, despite the pull towards her cleavage being very magnetic.

"Mr. Potter, I would think you would be more careful given the circumstances," Rosmerta said when pulling him up to her feet. "Sirius Black is….."

"Yes, I know he's after me but….."

"You snuck out to Hogsmeade underneath your father's old cloak," Rosmerta said. She placed a hand on her hip and looked down at him. "Yes, I know about it, your father and his friends used to sneak out to this place all of the time. I first met them when I was in my third year running the Three Broomsticks, and…"

She sighed for a moment and helped Harry to his feet. He looked just like James, but he had Lily's eyes, and that proved to be a dangerous combination.

' _He's also thirteen,'_ Rosmerta reminded herself. _'No matter how mature he might seem for his age.'_

"I didn't mean any trouble," Harry said. "I just wanted to see Hogsmeade."

"I understand," Rosmerta said. "But, we have a serious problem….you can't get back up to the school now, because…they're here."

Harry groaned when seeing the Dementors from the window. They did not target him directly.

"I need to take the passage out of Honeydukes to get back," Harry said.

"You mean you didn't take the passage from behind my inn to get here?" Rosmerta asked. "Wait, there's a passage inside Honeydukes as well?"

"I guess so," Harry said. "Wait, there's one back there….that's not on the…..I don't know about that one."

Rosmerta motioned for Harry to join her in the back room.

"They're on the other side of the village after midnight," Rosmerta said. "It won't exactly be pleasant though, but you're going to have to hurry."

"You mean you're not going to turn me in?" Harry asked.

"No," Rosmerta said. "I didn't turn in your father all of the times he snuck around the village with his friends, so I'm not about to stop with you. And if I had a galleon for every time I caught those Weasley twins sneaking around out of bounds in the village, I'd make Lucius Malfoy look like a pauper."

Plus, they were her best customers, so obviously Rosmerta wasn't about to turn down their business. She move Harry and offered him a seat. Harry sat down.

"My eyes are up here, you know," Rosmerta teased.

"Right," Harry said. "Sorry, it's just that…..it's….."

"No need to apologize, I'm used to it," Rosmerta said. "And I have to say I might…play it up a little bit than I should. But, you know what they say, sex sells. The good thing is I know a few stinging hexes, in case people get a little bit fresh."

Harry could only begin to guess where the stinging charms had been directed.

"Most of the men, and a few of the women always look at these," Rosmerta said. She cupped her chest in emphasis. "They look nice, don't they, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, um…they're, very nice."

Harry could feel an uncomfortable restriction in his pants. Rosmerta's eyes looked down towards the bulge in his pants and smiled.

"I'm sure you're used to it though," Rosmerta said.

"Used to what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure an older girl must have dragged you into a broom closet, and made your day by now," Rosmerta said.

"No, I…well I never…they've never…" Harry said.

Rosmerta frowned and she placed her hand rather close towards Harry's crotch. She bent down, her breasts inches away from his face.

"Are you trying to tell me you've never had sex with a woman?" Rosmerta asked.

Rosmerta frowned at how this could be possible. When she attended Hogwarts, broom closets were opened at your own risk and what happened in the Astronomy Tower stayed in the Astronomy Tower. Thanks to magic, they can have sex all day every day, without restriction, and the teachers couldn't really stop it.

' _Did they slip something in the pumpkin juice?"_ she thought.

"You mean to tell me you've never had a girl pull down your pants," Rosmerta said. She pulled down Harry's pants to emphasize. "And pull your big cock out before she started to…stroke it!"

Rosmerta's focus almost broke because she pulled out a cock which was surprisingly large for someone Harry's age. Then again, he had enough power to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so he would have been well endowed. She wrapped her fingers around him and started to pump Harry up and down.

Harry didn't know why she was doing this, but he wasn't about ready to complain about it. Rosmerta's warm hand wrapped around his cock and felt his cock extend larger. This felt so much better than when he did it, to fantasizing about the Patil Twins or Susan Bones or Lavender or even Professor Sinistra.

Rosmerta caressed this throbbing cock in her hands. It had been a very long time for her. The power coming from Harry intoxicated and made her feel really good, make her forget how long this was.

"You have such a nice, hard, cock, Harry," Rosmerta said. "I want to put it in my mouth…do you think I can put it in my mouth?"

Harry nodded in response. Rosmerta lowered herself down and her hot lips touched the head of his cock. Her tongue flickered out around his throbbing, swollen head. The warmth spreading around Harry's head made him feel really good.

Rosmera wrapped her right hand around the base and felt it when taking the top head into her mouth. The left hand made its way towards her balls and started to tickle them. She squeezed and stroke them.

Harry hadn't felt anything like this before. Rosmerta was skilled, swirling her tongue around his cock, and making sure to hit all of the points which brought her pleasure.

"Madam Rosmerta, keep…sucking my cock."

She had no intention to stop sucking him off. Her hands caressed him, mouth sucked him, and brought increasing amounts of pleasure.

"I'm going to….I can't hold it….I'm….."

Harry grunted, but Rosmerta didn't stop. She double downed on the oral service, and kept slurping on him, while squeezing his heavy balls. They held a surprisingly abundant load for her.

He groaned and started to fire the load deep inside of her mouth. Rosmerta brought her lips further down and sucked his cum down into her mouth. She swallowed the warm load. He pumped maybe a half of a dozen loads before settling down.

Rosmerta pulled away from him, and touched her thumb across his cock. She gave it a light and loving caress, before reaching up.

"I know what you want," Rosmerta said. "It's what all men want…."

Rosmerta pulled down the front of her dress and freed her large, round breasts. The succulent, mouth watering flesh struck Harry in the face. Harry captured the round orbs in his hand and touched them.

"Play with them," Rosmerta encouraged him. "Suck on them, they're all yours, baby."

Harry's face disappeared into the generous mountains of flesh. Rosmera stroked his cock while he sucked his tits. His mouth was all over her, and she spent a bit of time guiding his head. By trial and error, Harry picked apart all of the spots which made her feel so good.

The young wizard could not believe it, he had his face buried in the chest of an older woman, and it felt so good. It was so abundant.

"Good, mmmm, very good, "Rosmerta said. "You're so good, but I think I know how we can have even more fun."

Rosmerta slipped off her dress the rest of the way. She wigged out of it, her wide juicy ass pushing out of it. She wore nothing other than her stockings and shoes when on the ground.

"Harry, I've heard gossip last year you're a Parseltongue," Rosmerta said. She squeezed his cock and smiled.

"I'm…"

"Don't worry, I want to try something, and I think you're really enjoy this as well," Rsomerta said. She gave his cock a few more squeezes. "Do you think you can get between my legs, close your eyes, and pretend you're talking to snake when you lick me?"

"You want me to lick….."

Rosmerta pulled Harry away and leaned back on the edge of the bar, her legs spread. Harry caught a hint of her womanly scent and saw how she dripped wet with moisture. Her pussy lips were slender and looked pretty tight, tighter than anything Harry imagined.

"I want you to use that nasty little evil tongue, and make me cum," Rosmerta said. "Please, Harry, I'm so horny."

Rosmerta stroked her lips, until Harry grabbed her hands and pried them away. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the outside of her lips. He caught some of the nectar on her lips and brushed it up.

"That's it!" Rosmerta breathed.

Primal instincts hit Harry when he continued to swirl his tongue. He brushed against the outer lips. Slowly, Harry slipped in all the way past the folds.

Harry's tongue twirled inside of her. He closed his eyes and imagined talking to a snake. The tongue shifted around and vibrated when Harry began to recite the Hogwarts school song to the eating of this sweet, mature pussy.

Rosmerta's hips bucked up to hit Harry in the bridge of the nose. His tongue started to dance against her cavern and licked her.

"Morgana!" Rosmerta breathed.

Her hips struck Harry in the face. The skilled young wizard munched on her pussy. Every time Rosmerta thought she had hit the ultimate height of pleasure, a new even more pleasurable wave hit her.

Harry went down deep between her dripping hot thighs. He had a pretty good idea what he was doing now, the more he went to town on her. A primal force drove him forward, with the licking and suckling deep between her legs. She placed her hands on the back of his head.

A rush of hot liquids splashed Harry in the face. He drove deeper down in between her thighs and lapped up even more juices.

Rosmerta never expected this to go this far. Some pull of magic lost all control of her inhibitions. His magic had been raw and untrained, pulling her in. She shuddered to think what he might have been able to do with these magic energies if he had gotten older and had ended up more refined. The very thought of her resulted in a shudder of pleasure spreading over her thighs.

"I'm ready," Harry said when he pulled out of her.

"To fuck me," Rosmerta managed. "I'm not sure if…"

Harry looked towards her with a gaze from those burning eyes. Any hint of backing out had left her. Harry's power, whether knowingly or not, spread over Rosmerta. She turned over and pressed her hands and knees up against the bar. Her thighs spread far and wide.

"If you want me, come and get me," Rosmerta said. "Please, Harry, fuck me, I'm so wet."

Harry ran his hands over her curvy flesh and moved down. He smiled at the breath she hitched in when taking a nice firm grasp around her ample butt cheek. Harry rose his hand off and slapped it against her.

"Harry!" Rosmerta yelled.

She was pretty sure many men imagined bending her over the bar, flipping her dress up, and spanking her firm ass until raw. The fact Harry did it, and more importantly she allowed him to do so made her wonder what the hell was going on.

"You're not exactly protesting," Harry said.

Harry's throbbing hard rod pushed against Rosmerta's lips.

"Do you enjoy being my first?"

Rosmerta nodded. To be the first of such a powerful wizard was something she couldn't even describe. The raw untamed power swelling from his being intermingled with her magic and their loins sucked together. Harry almost slipped deep inside of her.

"Good, I'm glad," Harry said. "So, hot…so tight…"

Harry eased inside of her. Rosmerta held her hands against the bar.

"Honey, I want you to take me," Rosmerta said. "Hold nothing back, please….and I won't breath a word of this to anyone."

"Oh, you'd have some explaining to do if you did," Harry said. He had gained confidence a little bit, the more he indulged himself in this older woman. "Wouldn't you, Rosmerta?"

Harry ran his fingers down her spine. Despite his teasing words, he obliged her. One long thrust brought the point of his cock deeper between her legs. Those thick throbbing balls smacked against her thighs. Harry held onto her and smacked inside of her again.

"Yes, I…do…have some explaining to do," Rosmerta gasped. Harry clutched her hips and continued to rock, increasing the tempo inside of her. "But, don't care, because it feels so good…"

"It does feel so good, to be so bad," Harry said. "So, how many Hogwarts students have you taken into your backroom?"

"I've teased….many, but…never did anything," Rosmerta said. "Well, any male students…anyway….."

Harry's interest had been increased. So she didn't get with any wizards during her time at Hogsmeade, that was very interested.

"So, you're just a tease, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Or have you been waiting for a special moment?"

Rosmerta's breast had been squeezed underneath the palm of Harry's hand. He manipulated the supple flesh and made her moan. The pleasure she felt rewarded Harry with a steady heat pumping through his loins. Harry balanced on her and rocked inside her.

"I've…..ooooh…"

She came, boy did she ever cum. Harry smiled when picking up the pace, riding her orgasm for everything she was worthy. Harry drilled her pussy without any mercy.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Harry asked. "This is what you need?"

Rosmerta nodded in response. His cock pushed deeper inside of her. It lengthened and pressed into the inside of her womb. Perhaps it had been her own lust added imagination, but Rosmerta could have sworn his cock extended, getting longer the more he pushed inside of her. Her breathing intensified the further Harry pushed deeper inside her.

Harry rode out the next orgasm and just hammered her harder in response. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock when injecting her juices around him. Harry wanted to feel the warm feeling, the warm sensation once again. His fingers caressed the underside of her breasts, and started to rub against her nipples.

"I can't pull out," Harry said. "I guess I'm going to finish."

"Oooh, you're going to cum inside me?" Rosmerta asked. "You naughty little boy, first you sneak in out of bounds, when you're not supposed to be in Hogsmeade, and then you seduce me with your big cock, and then you fuck….my brains out."

Rosmerta barely belted out those last few words on the account of Harry plunging his thick rod deeper inside of her. Those hard balls slapped against her thighs, several smacking sounds followed Harry's actions. He rode her to a spectacular conclusion.

"I'm almost there, don't worry, you're going to get everything which is coming for you," Harry said. "You corrupted me, I'm just an innocent third year."

"Right," Rosmerta managed. "You're really innocent."

The sarcasm had been lost by the fact Harry plunged into her and struck a pleasure chord. Rosmerta's wet walls collapsed down onto him. Her body racked up and down in a constant state of orgasm. This did not help by the fact Harry squeezed her delightful breasts against the bar.

Harry's balls tightened. He couldn't hold back much longer, not that he wanted to. He slammed into the wet and hot hole. The cum churned up and the load finally had been lost.

Their orgasms met mutually in the middle. Harry held onto Rosmerta's soft tits, to keep prodding her insides with his huge, thick penis. The heavy dosage of cum fire inside of her.

Rosmerta's entire body swelled up to accommodate the huge load of cum. Harry pushed her against the bar, slamming against her. Their hips worked against her from behind. Harry's hands ran all the way underneath her body.

Harry pulled out of her and allowed Rosmerta to slide back onto the bar stool. Cum sloshed out between her legs.

"Looks like they're still out there," Rosmerta managed.

"Not midnight for a couple more hours," Harry said. "Guess you're going to have to entertain me."

* * *

 **The End.**


	60. Time to Spare(Amy Pond)

**Time to Spare(Amy Pond from Doctor Who).**

* * *

Amelia Pond, better known as Amy to well mostly everyone, reclined on the couch and waited for him to come home. The attractive redhead kicked her boots off already. She dressed in a modest looking white blouse which only had the first couple of buttons undone. She dressed in a black skirt to show her nice long legs.

' _Almost time.'_

Harry was never late. He was always on time where he needed to be, and most importantly where he needed to be. And sure enough, he made his way home with a smile on his face. He dropped the case down on the table and walked over towards her.

"Busy day?" Amy asked.

Harry reached over and pulled her off of the couch, wrapping his arms around her with a smile. The two of them kissed each other with heated passion.

Amy could only begin to guess how long Harry had been gone when he had went on his little missions. It was less than a day, maybe a couple of days, or a week depending on the period in time he had been shuttled off to, at least on her account. On his account, it would have been much longer.

The kiss blew her off of her feet and curled her toes. Amy watched when Harry turned her around. She leaped into his arms when he continued the kiss and brought her over towards the couch and set her down smile.

"You don't want to know how long it's been," Harry said.

"Oh, I can guess, just a little bit," Amy said. "But, it's been almost a day for me, and that's way too long….do you think I'll be able to come along with you someday?"

"You're nearly ready," Harry said. "Just keep up with your training….it's not easy."

"No, it isn't, but for you, I'll spare all of the time in the world to learn," Amy said. She could see Harry's eyebrow crinkle up. "Sorry, love, I won't say the T word when you're off of the clock."

"Just another rampaging nut job trying to wipe out a timeline," Harry said, answering the unasked question.

Harry sat down on the couch and Amy draped her legs over his lap. Harry smiled when placing his hands on her feet and started to lightly massage them.

"Oooh, I missed this," Amy said. And she meant it, because the jolts of pleasure coming up through her toes amazed her beyond all wonder. Harry's fingers always had the magic touch.

"You can't get enough of it," Harry said. "And I can't get enough of those cute little feet and toes of yours either, along with your beautiful legs…where do they ever end?"

Amy smiled when she could feel her soul mate's hands rolling up her legs. She might have lost a little bit in life, but she regained it back. Harry's fingers rolled up the side of her ankle and then back to massaging her foot.

"You spoil me way too much," Amy said. "And you're the one traveling for….I don't even want to know how long…and I really hoped you continued your collecting along the way."

Harry smiled when rolling his fingers down the side of her leg. He didn't confirm or deny any answer to her question. He kept feeling up her legs and then bent down to fire a few small kisses on her toes, and the side of her ankle.

"Well, you're the crown jewel, "Harry said.

"Really?" Amy asked. She shuddered when Harry licked her toes. It felt so good.

"Yes," Harry said. "Aren't you glad I found you?"

Amy responded with a nod, she was glad she came across Harry in one of his many Adventures in Time, and was persistent in falling him back to his ship. And she ended up in the midst of this castle, which held so many secrets, wonders, and perhaps things which the human mind was not meant to comprehend.

"I'm very glad I'm found you, and I'm sure you are as well."

Amy's worked over Harry's trousers with her toes and could feel the growing length of his cock.

"You're hard from just kissing my legs and feet, and sucking my toes?" Amy asked.

"They're a work of art, love," Harry said.

Amy grinned when fishing out his large throbbing cock. She took her foot, slick with Harry's salvia and rubbed her big toe against the length of his throbbing cock.

"You're so big," Amy said. She smiled when brushing those toes against his throbbing hard penis. "And I love it when it goes between my toes….in my hand….in my mouth….when it's jammed deep in my cunt."

She spoke the word with such elegant sweetness Harry just had to smile Amy stroked him some more with her beautiful toes and smiled. Harry rewarded her actions by rubbing and playing with her legs.

"You've been gone for so long, I need to welcome you home in style."

Amy wrapped her feet around Harry's long cock and rubbed them up and down his length. Her slick feet brushed against the throbbing manhood.

"Damn, they're so soft, they're so beautiful."

Harry groaned at the sensations of Amy's toes and feet rubbing up against him. His hands explored her gorgeous legs without any abandonment.

"Just like you're thick, prick," Amy said. "Are you going to cum over my soft soles? Are you going to cum all over my pretty toes? I painted them red just for you, just the way you like it."

Amy vigorously jerked off Harry with her feet. His hands rewarded her efforts with a massage. Select jolts of magic spiked up through her and struck Amy firmly in her loins. Her pussy vibrated underneath what Harry was doing.

"You're so good, you're better than perfect," Amy said. She squeezed those feet around the area of Harry's cock.

"I can't hold on much longer…."

"Then don't," Amy said. "All this pent up cum…it's not healthy for you love, and I'm always looking out for your best interests."

Amy concluded her foot job and got a nice little reward by having Harry's cum shoot up and splatter all over her feet and her legs. His cock squeezed and contracted against her feet.

The soften heaven between her soles rode out Harry's first of many orgasms. He shot his load up and splattered all over Amy's perfect feet.

"Mmm," Amy said. She ran her fingers across her sperm covered legs and them held up the dripping digits before shoving them in her mouth.

The leggy redhead indulged herself in Harry's seed, swirling her tongue, and licking off the final traces of sperm. She sucked them dry with a sultry look in her eyes.

Amy got on her hands and knees, with her skirt flipping up, showing her panties. Harry smiled when he saw the black panties covering her amazing ass. The powerful young man reached over and cupped his hands over the top of Amy's ass and gave it a tight little squeeze.

"I'm going to reacquaint myself with all of my favorite parts."

"I'm sure you are," Amy said.

Harry flipped up her skirt to further have access to her ass and pulled down her panties. Her soft, pale ass looked rather inviting with a tight little rosebud. Harry placed his face against her cheek and pressed against her asshole, inhaling her lovely scent. His fingers rested on her clit and tongue shoved up her asshole.

Amy gasped and held onto the couch. Harry's tongue pushed deep into her asshole, and got her nice and wet. Her lubricated back passage dripped from Harry's long term efforts. He brought the tongue further into her tight hole and swiped his tongue through it.

"Oooh, Harry," Amy breathed at the top of her lungs.

Harry brushed her clit while munching on her tight ass. Amy's hot body spread with the pulses of her nerve endings. He brushed against her several times while the continued worshipping of her ass continued. Amy grinded her tight bum against Harry's face and he kept eating her out.

"You're making me cum," Amy said.

"Such a dirty girl, cumming from me licking her ass," Harry said. "But, I don't blame you, and it tastes so good."

Amy rolled over so she could properly face Harry. Her moist holes pushed open on display. Harry reached down and unbuttoned her blouse. More of her matching lacy black bra exposed and Harry fired those kisses down the side of her neck, down to her collar bone and kept kissing on her.

Harry planted his mouth and marked the territory on the side of her neck and down to her cleavage. He pulled the strap off and released her perky breasts. Harry ran his hands down them and cupped the handful of flesh on them.

Amy closed her eyes and clenched her thighs. A few trickles of fluid came down onto the couch cushions. Harry's fingers kept brushing over her opening and felt her up. One finger slipped deep inside of her.

"It doesn't take much to get you going."

Amy lifted her hips up to meet Harry. One hand finger brush against her inner slit, the other hand brushed against her pubic hair. She was getting hot and bothered.

"No, and….I want you in me," Amy said. She bit down on her lip.

Amy's thighs spread and Harry mounted on her. He brushed the tip of his cock against her firm stomach and brushed down. Her sweet little pussy lips, thin and tight, was about ready to claim his cock. Harry placed his cock.

Every time they were done, Harry reversed time on her body, and took her virginity all over again. And each time, it had been amazing. He brushed the head of his cock against the proof of her innocence.

Amy's skin boiled the second Harry pushed all the way into her. Her legs wrapped around his thighs and hands pushed against Harry's firm ass. She reached up and pulled off his shirt the rest of the way. His muscular chest came down and pushed against her lovely breasts in response.

"Thank you, my husband," Amy breathed. Her nails ran down his back when Harry kept bringing his cock deeper inside of her body.

He pushed down inside of her. Only half of his length spread between her thighs. More went inside of her tight pussy. Amy rubbed up against him, practically purring in his ear, and running her fingers down his back.

"Soooo good, honey ,so good," Amy said. She nibbled on the side of his earlobe.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Harry said. "I know you've stayed up at night, waiting for me to return, hoping I would take you in your sleep, and take your innocence all over again."

An explosion came from the leggy redhead's loins. She pushed up against Harry's probing penis when it shoved deeper inside her. She wanted more. The cock going hard and fast into the depths of her made Amy lose all of her sense.

Harry worked her up to an orgasm. He started playing with her legs, marveling at how wet it did. His meat missile sought the intense heat pumping from her.

"Go ahead, love, let it go," Harry said.

"Yes, I'm cumming!"

Amy's accent became more pronounced when Harry drove his cock into the tight body of his sultry little vixen. The fiery redhead kept encouraging him to drive more into her. He brought his hips down onto her and plunged deeper into her tightness.

"Mmm, you're so good, I love this!" Amy breathed. She panted when feeling Harry's hips crush down upon hers, never once letting up on his intense thrusting.

"Just wait," Harry said.

Harry's strong loins brought themselves down on Amy's body. He pushed against her. The bodies of both of the lovers met in the center with each other.

Amy's entire body reached an increased state of stimulation. Harry pushed all of the right triggers in her mind and brought her hips further up to meet him. Harry slid out almost all of the way and left the tip of his cock against her lower lips.

Harry crashed down inside of her, those hips meeting together at a certain point. Amy's fingers pushed against Harry. The continued rocking and grinding of hip on hip action made Amy close her eyes and come closer to losing her mind.

The latest orgasm slickened the path between her legs. He slid all the way out of her and inside of her. Harry drove down into the tight pussy of his companion, rocking deep inside of her.

"Don't hold back, really give me everything you've built up," Amy said. "Breed me, I love you, Harry Potter….put a baby in my womb!"

Harry pushed deeper inside of her. Their bodies connected with each other in the never ending, always increasing dance of passion. They rocked up and down on each other. The increased pitch between the two of them reached an end.

"You're going to get everything what you wanted, Amelia Pond," Harry said.

Amy's pussy clenched and pushed him deep inside her. She rubbed her legs against his body, while running her hands against his lower back, his ass, everything to keep Harry inside her, and fucking her closely.

"Yes, baby, give me one, "Amy breathed. "I'm so horny, ohhh, I think I'm in heat!"

"I've noticed."

Harry's full length pushed deeper in between her smoldering thighs. The wetness of her squeezing pussy prompted Harry to rise up almost out of her and push himself deeper inside her body. He worked his hips in and out of her in quicker succession.

Her tight cunt squeezed Harry's thick, pulsing rod. Amy's breath increased with Harry going deep and far inside her. He jammed his thick cock inside her dripping hot pussy, working into her with a steady flourish of sharp pushes.

"Harry, please, I need…..mmmmm."

Harry's balls clenched no sooner than she had been brought to her latest orgasm. The pressure in Harry's balls released and started to spill their contents deeper inside her pussy. Harry groaned when rising almost all the way up out of her and pushing deeper inside of her.

Amy clenched him hard. Those juices spilled inside her womb as fast and fluid as possible. Harry worked deep inside of her, fertilizing her eggs with his dripping hot cum.

Harry rammed into her with a few more thrusts. Their hips met together when the contents of Harry's balls drained into her.

"Don't stop fucking me until I'm good and pregnant," Amy breathed in his ear. "Please, honey, keep it up, don't stop, please don't stop."

Harry finished injecting his life bringing fluids deep inside of her. He pulled completely out of her and pointed his cock towards her. Their combined juices drained off of it.

"It would be a shame," Harry said. "If this went to waste."

Harry lubricated her back entrance with a finger and pushed it inside of her. Amy's eyes closed when Harry's finger pushed into her tight ass.

"It would be…a real shame," Amy said. "I need you to fuck me in the ass, more than life itself….please…"

Amy recalled how big Harry felt jammed into her ass and also didn't care. Harry took the edge of his prick and inched it closer towards her tight, puckered hole. He eased himself deeper inside her back entrance and moved into her each by inch.

Both savored the moment. Harry played with those legs and lifted one of them up to start planting little kisses down the back of her leg. He licked her, and caused her to shudder.

"You're in there," Amy said. "I can't believe how deep you are."

Harry swirled his tongue around the back of calf and brought his cock in and out of her ass at a steady pace, building up a pleasure.

Amy's fingers reached down and touched her body. He was getting her so hot, and she couldn't have enough of him. Harry rose almost all the way up and slid deeper inside her body. Every time his balls struck her ass, Amy's pussy jumped up.

"Now, you're squirting."

"That's what you're doing to me, bugger me!" Amy yelled.

"Yes, dear."

Harry pushed himself into her ass. He had to feel up what he was fucking, and her ass was so soft, so warm, so supple. The flesh fit in his hand in the most tender, and amazing way possible.

His crotch met a certain point on her ass. Amy's breathing increased the more Harry pushed deeper into her. He had her right where he wanted her. His thick cock pushed further into her ass with each push. He kept pushing deeper inside her every second of his hard thrusting.

"So, good, this is so good," Amy murmured, letting out a pleasured breath.

Harry would have to agree. He drove her to lustful madness, and his balls were about ready to pop. He rested those hands against her thighs, keeping up with his pushing inside her. Those balls slapped her firm ass one more time.

So much pleasure, Amy thought she would die from the overstimulation of her body. Harry's hands continued their pleasured worship of her leg while fucking her ass.

She almost blacked out one more time. A steady ram into her ass woke Amy up before Harry pulled all the way out of her until the tip was in her ass. He drove into her one more time, sending his cock into her warm depths.

"I just can't help myself, your ass is so hot," Harry said.

"Don't worry, I know, but I'm not going to be happy until you put your hot, thick seed in between my buns," Amy said. "Would you do that for me, baby? Would you?"

Harry groaned up a yes when penetrating her with another deeper thrust. He rested his hands on her thighs and continued to thrust inside her.

The molten liquid flooded Amy's taboo hole. He rode her ass all the way to completion, riding her ass to completion. Those balls grew with a little less volume.

Harry pulled out of her ass after fucking it raw and Amy winced when her ass hit the couch cushions.

"Worth every moment."

* * *

 **The End.**


	61. Hero(Ginny Weasley)

**Hero's Reward(Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter.)**

* * *

Ginny Weasley knew being caught out of bounds in this day and age with the current Hogwarts regime was essentially suicide, especially with the toad who had taken control of Hogwarts. She thought Filch was bad, well he still was, but Umbridge made Filch look like a guy you would like to hang out to enjoy cookies and tea. She tried to push the image out of her head no sooner than the thought crossed it.

She dressed in a casual black jumper and blue jeans when peering around the corner. She could have sworn Umbridge's goon squad had been around her this way. Malfoy and his chums really relished the opportunity to be more obnoxious than usual. Ginny really wished to get close enough to hex the bastard.

"Over here."

A voice pretty much hissed in Ginny's ear. Ginny stood up straight and she frowned. No one was in the direction where the voice was coming from. Yet, she could have sworn she heard Crabbe and Goyle's voices from up the haul.

She really didn't want to chance running into those two gorillas.

' _I'm pretty sure I can outsmart them if their handler isn't with them,'_ Ginny thought.

Something, or someone grabbed her by the arm. She turned around, and whipped out her wand. The person who pulled her into another room held onto her arm.

"You want to alert Umbridge you're here?"

It clicked with Ginny exactly who had pulled her into the room. She looked off to the side of the slightly fogged window. She was pretty sure Crabbe and Goyle couldn't see inside. Then again, they were looking around and one of them peered underneath a rug, as if finding someone to be there.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

The cloak came down and she came face to face with the handsome face, and vivid green eyes of Harry Potter. His hair looked as unruly as usual, and yet Ginny wanted to run her hands over through it.

"What were you doing here?" Ginny asked. "I thought….remedial potions had been cancelled."

"They did," Harry said. "But, let's not talk about that….I want to know why you're here."

The youngest of the seven Weasley siblings frowned. She wondered if Harry had detention again with Umbridge. A quick glimpse at his hand showed there were no scars.

"Umbridge is ramping up her detentions, anyone who is caught after dark is going to get sent to Filch…with his new privileges," Harry said. "What were you doing outside?"

"I was taking a walk," Ginny said. "I have a lot on my mind….how about you?"

"The same thing," Harry said. He walked over to the back of a classroom and drug out a desk. A book in the shelf pulled out and swung open to reveal a long and dark passageway. "We should be fine here…..this is a straight shot back into the Gryffindor Common Room."

Ginny trusted Harry enough not to steer her wrong. He fought a Basilisk on her account, the stupid eleven year old girl who had decided to spill all of her secrets to an invisible stranger. It still vexed her how she could have missed the obvious.

"So, thank you," Ginny said.

"Hey, not a problem," Harry said. "Just…be careful next time…..I know, one of the last things someone like me should be saying, you know."

Ginny almost snickered in amusement.

"Well, why are you out there if you know the risks?" Ginny asked. "It's….you've been victimized just as much as anyone else because of Umbridge. She has it out for your personally….did your father stand her up or something?"

"I don't even…why would you have a thought like that?" Harry asked pulling a face. "I'd like to think my father, despite….his faults, wouldn't even consider asking someone like Umbridge out for a date. Even if it was to pull a prank."

"Good point," Ginny said. The two of them exited the passageway and a section of the wall slid out. "Well, it looks like the coast is clear, isn't it?"

"Wait a minute," Harry said.

Harry could never be too careful. These days, he pretty much looked around every corner. His time at Hogwarts was rather limited. It would only be a matter of time before Umbridge threw him out on some kind of trumped up charges.

"For the record, I don't think Umbridge and Fudge are going to expel you," Ginny said. Harry turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "They might act like it, but I think they're trying to get you to drop out of school so they can further shame you. If you get expelled….another school is just going to recruit you."

"Where were these other schools five years ago?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Ginny said. "Maybe Dumbledore wrote them a letter, saying you had already been accepted into Hogwarts, or something."

Harry's expression darkened a second later. He had no idea whether or not another school would have been better, but he would have at least liked a chance to explore his options. Ginny reached over and grabbed onto his hands.

"He really didn't have any right," Ginny said, sensing what Harry said. "Dumbledore…..well, he's used to everyone worshipping the ground he walks on, I think he's beginning to believe his own hype."

Ginny soured a tiny bit on Dumbledore after the entire incident with the Chamber of Secrets. At the very least, he wasn't this magical demi-god that everyone thought he was. He was just as human as anyone else, because if he did know what was going on with Ginny and the diary, like he was supposed to know everything else inside this school, it raised his questions.

"Well, he's gone and we have Umbridge," Harry said. "Can't say that's a good thing to be honest…no matter what Dumbledore's keeping from me."

Ginny smiled at the balanced perspective Harry said. They stood in the middle of the Common Room. She had been spurred on, she wanted to try something daring.

"Three years ago, you saved me," Ginny said. "From the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets….and that was more amazing than any fictional story which people could invent about you."

"I've never read any of those stories written about me," Harry said. "I know exactly what happened with my life, why would I need to read about it?"

Ginny chuckled when resting her hands on Harry's hips and moving closer towards her. Harry caught the scent of her perfume. She really grew up in the past year or so, her face softening with all of the baby fat driving way, her curves growing more abundant, and shooting up in height a fair bit, most of that accounting for the lengthening of her legs.

"That's a good point," Ginny said. "Trust me when I say, you wouldn't want to read anything that tacky."

"How tacky is it?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny said in deep thought. "They make Lockhart's book look like the work of that Shakespeare bloke the Muggleborns talk about."

Harry rolled his eyes. He could only imagine how tacky magical fiction was. Actually, a brief glimpse of the Daily Prophet, or what was in the books.

"My point is, you don't get thanked often enough," Ginny said. "Because, you risk your neck to the point of insanity, even though you don't need to."

Ginny's warm lips pressed against Harry's in a passionate kiss. Harry could not believe she kissed her. Hell a year ago, even when getting away from the initial awkwardness she felt towards him, he wouldn't have thought it. It had been the furthest thing from her mind.

"I've might have gotten over the entire legend of Harry Potter thing," Ginny said. She smiled tracing patterns on Harry's abdomen with her fingers. "But, I think the hero which I've experienced up close and personal to is more than anything a children's story can fabricate."

Ginny's hand started to move down from his abs and start to move down towards him. Harry's hips pushed forward instinctively when the younger girl started to rub his crotch. Harry placed his hand on hers, and looked towards her with a smile.

"We're getting a big bold, aren't we?" Harry asked.

Ginny tried to act innocent, although such innocence was something which didn't come by easily with her. Harry's eyes peered down into hers. Those green eyes locked onto her brown eyes and resulted in a shudder coming through her body.

"I just want to give you everything you deserve," Ginny said. "Is that too much to ask?"

Harry smiled when he looked at her. He could see her breasts pushing on the other end of the blouse. He grabbed Ginny by the hair, a primal force overwhelming him, and he kissed her hell.

Ginny wouldn't have tried this a year ago, tried anything with Harry. She managed to muster up enough confidence. The fact there were less chances of one of her brother's coming across her having her fun also made Ginny a bit more confident.

The only one still here was Ron, and he was about as intimidating as a wet kitten who had been de-clawed. Ginny reached down and started to feel around.

"Let's see what you have underneath those trousers," Ginny said. "A powerful wizard has to wield a big wand."

Ginny pulled down his pants and revealed a large thick piece of meat. A small amount of drool dripped down Ginny's lips when she looked at it. She put her hand underneath her mouth, capturing the drool on her fingers. She smiled and dropped down to her knees before Harry. The thick cock pointed out and she wrapped her hand around him.

"This is the first one I've ever touched," Ginny said. She looked at him, her hair flipping against her face in a half innocent and half seductive expression. "I hope this is okay I thank you like this, for everything you've done for me….for everyone."

"Of course," Harry groaned.

"And it's no less than deserve after putting up with a foul hag like Umbridge all year," Ginny said. She used both of her hands to jerk Harry off and leaned forward, kissing the head of his manhood.

Harry groaned at Ginny's wet mouth working over his head. She spent a fair amount of time worshipping his head. Her wet tongue swirled around Harry's swollen cock head. More of his length pushed closer towards her puckered lips.

"Hope you enjoy this," Ginny said.

She slurped as much of his cock she could fit into her mouth. The warmth and wetness of her mouth surrounded Harry's manhood. The sorcerer in question groaned when Ginny pushed her lips further down on him. He reached back and captured the back of her head.

Ginny looked up, mouth full of Harry's cock, hunger dancing in her eyes, when bobbing her mouth up and down on Harry's aching phallus, wanting to get as much of his cock into her mouth as possible. She stroked it as much as she could.

"Damn," Harry said. "Ohhh, this feels so good."

Ginny smiled, glad to give Harry the pleasure he had been missing for a long time.

"Anything for you Harry," Ginny said. She popped him out of her mouth and slurped him. "Anything at all….I can never thank you enough. Just….say the word, and I'll do anything for you. I don't care what it is, I want…to show how much I appreciate you."

Those last few words had been cut off by Ginny's wet mouth wrapping around Harry's long, throbbing cock. She looked straight up to them, brown eyes flaring up with lust. Her hand reached down and cupped Harry's balls and gave it a squeeze. She tested to see how much he had in the tank and to be honest, she appreciated all he had to offer.

Harry groaned. Ginny's hot mouth stimulated his nerve endings. Her silky fingers brushed against his balls. Who knew the youngest Weasley could have such natural skills? He placed his hands on the back of her red hair and saw how smooth it was.

Pleasure churned up from Harry's balls all the way up his cock. He looked down at Ginny who had been blowing him with expert skill. She took more of his cock down her throat. A couple of times, she gagged, but she managed to stray the course.

Ginny thought all the times she went over to Luna's house and practiced on Luna's mother's collection of toys prepared her to worship her lord and savior, for the most part. Nothing Luna's mother had in her collection compared to Harry.

"Damn, Ginny, I hope you're ready," Harry said. "I can't hold back any longer."

Ginny groped his balls and squeezed them hard. She looked at him with a challenging gaze. Those lips wrapped around him and released him. She licked the nerve endings around the head, trying to ensure she would get all of the reward.

Harry's balls clenched up. He was going to lose his load inside Ginny's warm and wet mouth, whether he had been prepared to do so or not. Her hot throat closed around him.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled.

The first blast of cum pushed into the back of Ginny's throat. It opened up a volley of never ending cum, which Ginny was intent to finish off. His balls held an enhanced amount of cum and it made Ginny's body seize up from the warmth of just tasting it.

Harry continued to unload in Ginny's mouth. The redhead nymph continuously slurped him. She tried to drain every drop of cum from his balls. She pulled away from him and allowed a few small droplets of cum to dribble on her tongue like wintertime snow flakes.

"Delicious," Ginny said. She licked her lips.

Harry motioned for her to stand to her feet. She stuck out her tongue to show the excessive amount of cum. Ginny made a production of swallowing the cum until he grabbed her by the waist and pulled the jumper roughly over her head.

"Oh, Harry, you're such an animal!" Ginny cried, hoping some girls up the stairs had heard her. "I hope you take your big cock and shag my pretty little brains out!"

Ginny's large breasts bounced out encased in her bra. She was very pleased at their growth upon her second magical maturity when she turned fourteen this past year.

' _Imagine how big they will be when I hit the third maturity,'_ Ginny thought to herself. She got wet at the very thought.

Harry tore off her jeans and revealed a matching black thong. Ginny smiled when turning around so Harry got a good look at her.

"Take off your bra and panties," Harry said.

Ginny smiled, flipping her red hair against her face. She did a sultry little sway of her hips in the moonlight, and turned around. She faced away from Harry, her bare, freckled back against him. Her bra unclipped and dropped down to the ground.

Harry spotted Ginny turning around, arms folded over her ample chest. Ginny smiled when pulling her arms down to allow Harry to see her bouncing breasts in all of their glory. She reached in and grabbed Harry's hands. Harry didn't waste any time in giving her breasts a tight squeeze.

"There's no enhancement spells here, see!" Ginny exchanged. She bounced her large breasts into Harry's hand. "They're completely real."

Ginny reached over and pulled her panties down to reveal her dripping wet snatch. She spread her thighs to show Harry how smooth they were. Her red pubic hair had been shaved into a lightning bolt. Harry raised his eyebrow and snorted.

"It's not like ninety five percent of the girls in the school don't have their public hair shaved in the same way," Ginny said, putting a hand on her hip. "But, don't take my word for it….why don't you see for yourself?"

Harry turned her around and bent her over the table in the Gryffindor Common Room. The moment someone came down those steps, the first thing they would see was Ginny's face racked in never ending pleasure. It was just as Harry wanted. It would be just like he needed.

Ginny closed her eyes and could feel Harry's strong hands run over her body. His magic coursed over Ginny's body and only encouraged her to spread her thighs more. She wanted this big cock buried deep inside her.

"It's your fault I want to bend you over this table, and fuck you so bad," Harry said. "If you weren't out of bounds and I didn't save your ass, this wouldn't happen."

Harry squeezed her ass in response and Ginny let out a pleasurable shriek. The powerful hands of Harry Potter groped and squeezed at her ass.

"And now your ass belongs to me," Harry said.

"Whatever baby," Ginny said. "I want something else though. I want your cock inside me, and I want you to fuck my brains out."

"Oh, you think you get what you want?" Harry asked. He brushed the cock head against her entrance. "Maybe I just want to tease you until you're a blubbering wreck, and then leave you dripping and frustrated."

Fear gripped Ginny. She didn't even consider the fact she would be riled up, and she and Harry wouldn't actually get to have sex.

"Please don't," Ginny said. She could feel those hands move up from her ass, all over her slender waist, and move to grope her funbags in her hand. "Please, Harry, I need…..I need your cock. I'll….I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Ginny cried out loud. "If you want me to stun Fleur Delacour and bind her and deliver her to your bed for you to fuck her senseless, I'll do it. Just please fuck me!"

Harry smiled and pushed the head of his cock against Ginny's dripping entrance. He teased her, not going inside her just yet.

"Hmm, be careful what you promise," Harry said. He leaned down and nibbled on the back of her neck. "I might have to take you up on that."

Harry lost so much control this year with Umbridge, and with Dumbledore keeping him in the dark, he was glad to get a little bit of it back. If Ginny was willing to give it to him, Harry wasn't going to complain.

"Hope, you're ready."

Ginny's wet lips slurped on Harry's cock the second he eased inside of her. Her body both protested and welcomed his immense girth at the same time. She clutched onto the side of the table, scratching the oak finished. She sent forgotten homework and books flying everywhere, with ink spilling onto the floor.

Harry hung onto Ginny by the hips to slam himself into her. The sound of firm flesh smacking against her firm flesh. She had a beautiful, athletic body, and Harry couldn't wait to work himself into her.

Ginny's eyes closed shut. Her own imagination ran wild with the pleasure coming from Harry when he slammed into her. All of her dreams were coming true, and she wondered how far he would go, and how long this would last.

"So did any of your little children's stories go like this?" Harry asked.

"No, they didn't have…this much action!" Ginny yelled. "I told you…tacky!"

Harry drove deeper into Ginny's wet pussy. She tightened around him hard. The silken embrace of her wet walls made Harry only ride her harder with lust.

"Well, I have a feeling our story is going to have a much more exciting climax."

Harry pushed against Ginny. The almost fifteen year old witch experienced sexual bliss untamed and untapped. The word "climax" brought Ginny to hers. Her pussy contracted around and expanded towards him. The path to her womb had been uninhibited.

The orgasm spread through her body. Harry rode out Ginny's warmth and sank himself into her. His balls built up a steadier stream of seed. He wondered how long it would take before he lost himself.

"One," Harry said. He pulled out of her. "Turn around."

Harry sat on a chair over by the fire. His cock stood up high and proud. Ginny walked over towards him with a smile and rose up on the top of him.

"It feels like it's getting bigger!" Ginny yelled.

The silencing charms prevented any of the boys from hearing her, but the girls in Gryffindor heard plenty. Ginny couldn't really think about what the opposite of a silencing charm was, on account of having her pussy filled with so much wizard cock.

"As big as you want to."

Harry reached over and cupped one of Ginny's large breasts to encourage her to bring herself down. Her hips slammed down onto Harry and rode down onto him. The redhead's desire increased, even more when Harry's tongue brushed against her.

The oral actions on her nipples made Ginny's skin boil just a little bit more. He pressed his face between her heaving breasts.

Ginny rode down onto him. His mouth and tongue were very talented, especially his mouth. Ginny pushed further down onto him to encourage him, shoving more of her tits into Harry's face.

Harry experimented with Ginny to see how much he could get her to scream and squirm. He noticed her left nipple grew more sensitive than her right nipple. So Harry flickered his tongue against it, rattling it against her breasts.

"Are you using Parseltongue on my nipples?" Ginny asked.

Her own magic flared up and caused milk to drip from her nipples knew to the hyper-stimulation. Ginny read that could happen with powerful witches sometime, even when not pregnant. Veela milk tasted the best, or so Ginny heard. It would take a powerful wizard to get that kind of simulation.

"It's obviously working, given how you're dripping milk," Harry said. He sucked on her nipple like a nursing babe and Ginny gasped.

"Yes, drink up," Ginny breathed. She could feel another burst of energy spreading through her body when Harry sucking the magically created milk from her breasts. "DRINK UP!"

Ginny pushed further down on Harry's aching cock and took him deeper into her pussy. She had been stretched out so wide it was almost intoxicating to feel what he had in store for him. She kept bouncing and grinding all over his cock.

Harry could feel the moisture of her pussy. Ginny rode him, clawing on his shoulder like a cat in heat. She breathed heavily encouraging him to suck her nipples some more. A complimentary amount of fluids trickled down her pussy and covered Harry's cock, coating it all the way.

"Damn, Ginny, so good," Harry groaned. "I'm so close, do you want me to…."

"No, charm, fine…every witch is on one, unless they perform counter spell," Ginny said. "Performed every year…reinforced every year…..!"

Ginny descended into full incoherent babbling. All she cared about was Harry filling her pussy with his comb. His potent cum splashing against her, and wouldn't it be something if the charm which had been put on all of the witches, by decree of the Ministry failed?

' _No chance…just like surviving the killing curse…throwing off the Imperius, creating a Patronus…..throwing off a Veela allure, and….slaying a Basilisk,'_ Ginny said. _'About as impossible as…those things.'_

Ginny tightened her grip around Harry's hips.

"It's impossible for you to knock me up!" Ginny yelled. "Just like it's impossible to survive a killing curse….throw off the Imperius….um create a Patronus…..not react to the charms of a Veela, and….kill a Basilisk when you're twelve years old."

"Really, that fool proof?" Harry asked. He thrust into her.

Ginny had been driven mad about the lust. She slammed down against his throbbing hard cock.

"You can't hold back, even you can't, not much longer," Ginny said, closing her eyes. "Go ahead, and cum in me. You can't do it, you can't do the impossible, and bypass the charm….that fucking charm was invented by Rowena Ravenclaw herself….it's fucking impossible for any wizard to bypass!"

Ginny throbbed at the thought of Harry bitch slapping another law of magic, especially when it came from the godmother of magic herself.

Harry groaned and pushed into her. His magic saw it as a challenge. He pushed further into her and fired the cum inside of her.

Warmth spread all through Ginny's body. She continued to bounce onto him, squeezing his cock. The cum fired past her and splashed deep inside of her body. She kept bouncing onto him, not wanting to waste a single potent drop inside her.

The sheer force of Harry's magic burned past the magically created barrier and fired directing into Ginny's womb, coating her eggs with his powerful cum.

"Impossible!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes, just like all of those other things I did," Harry said dryly.

He drained his balls into her and pulled out of her. Ginny slid back onto the couch, stomach swollen from the excessive amount of cum. She pulled herself up and collapsed down, stuffed so full of his cum. Along with the satisfaction of every girl in Gryffindor heard what Harry did to her.

And soon, thanks to Lavender and Parvati, every single girl in Hogwarts would learn all too well what Harry was capable of. Ginny squeezed Harry's cock one more time and gave him a kiss. She consulted the time.

' _That long already.'_

"Well, see you tomorrow night," Ginny said. "And bring that big cock with you."

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around and smiled.

"Do you think I broke Rowena's charm?" Harry asked.

The redhead just flashed an impish smile.

' _If anyone can.'_

* * *

 **End.**


	62. Courtship(Astra)

**Courtship(Astra In-Ze from Supergirl)**

* * *

General Astra In-Ze waited in her private quarters with a stoic look on her face. She had been a few minutes earlier to this meeting. The dark haired woman's intentions had been misread on Krypton, and thus the Council had her sentenced to the Phantom Zone. The most stinging prospect was they used her own sister as pawn, and it was only through sheer luck she escaped from the Phantom Zone.

Now, her niece was the only blood relative she had left on this new world, and Astra wanted to ensure all of her best interests were at hand. The young man who was her intended would be no exception. Give the young man's Kryptonian father, she had her misgivings. She had no clear cut idea or opinion about his Earth parents.

From what she had been able to find out, Zod sent a crystal along to Earth where the mother found it and injected his DNA into her body. The next time she had intercourse with her lover, she would have been pregnant with Zod's son, although technically the young man would have four parents, both his Earth parents and his Kryptonian parents.

The door opened and Astra caught the sight of this young man up close and personal for the first time ever. She acknowledge his presence with the nod.

"General," the young man said. "I understand you wanted to see me regarding an urgent matter."

"Yes, I did, Har-Zod," Astra said. She took a moment to take in his body with a simmering gaze before pulling herself back into reality. "I understand you're in the process of courting my daughter."

"We have been dating for six months," Harry said. "And I think Kara is pretty happy with the relationship."

"Yes, my niece is very kind, and she likes to think the best of people," Astra said. "And I'm sure you intend to get married sooner or later. But Kara is my last surviving blood relative….and while this union is necessary to preserve both of our lines…."

Astra took a second collect her thoughts. A couple of seconds passed before Astra returned back to the conversation at hand.

"Given what your father ended up becoming, I don't think you could fault me for being slightly concerned," Astra said. "I want you to understand, this is not done out of malice….just out of concern."

"I'm not Zod," Harry told her calmly. "I have no interest in seeing other men kneel before me. I'd like to think I take more after my Kryptonian mother."

Astra raised an eyebrow at that curious statement. She decided to not say anything.

"I will make you a deal, Har," Astra said. "And I think it's more than fair….if you satisfy me, I will give you no further protest to marry my niece. I only want Kara to have the very best."

"I understand," Harry said. He beckoned for her to come closer towards her.

Astra thought at the very least, he was very appealing on the eyes. Perhaps this test would not have been so bad, in fact, it might actually have been quite nice.

Harry smiled, this older woman had an icy demeanor. Well, it was time to give her an evening which she never forgot. Kara gave him the heads up this might have been coming, and suggested he should blow her aunt's mind, just like Harry did to Kara's adoptive mother and sister.

Astra waited for the kiss to come, and he slowly eased in, and pressed his lips firmly onto hers. He held onto her waist and pressed their bodies together. His tongue tickled the outer edge of her lips, and slipped further inside. Astra experienced something she had not felt in a rather long time.

Her mouth opened up, and accepted Harry's tongue. She allowed his hands to linger down her body, mostly because she was too busy feeling him up as well. The General growled when realizing the clothes would impede her exploration of Harry's form.

"Step back," Astra said, breaking the kiss. "I wish to see you as bare as the day you were born….because I have to examine every inch of you. Your clothes are an impediment."

"Of course," Harry said.

Harry slipped off his shirt for a moment. Astra's eyes dipped down to take in his sleek physique, with a toned chest, and abs. She wanted to run her hands all over that muscular upper body of Harry. Her heart raced at least until Harry cleared his throat.

"My eyes are up here."

"Yes, I know," Astra said. "The rest of your clothes, please."

Astra watched when his pants pulled down to reveal a toned set of legs. Her eyes trailed up for the prize anyone woman sought. Astra's tongue traced around her outer lip, and it took every fiber of her self-control not to lean forward and tug Harry's pants down.

The pants came down and Harry's thick cock came out. Astra's eyes shot towards the thick organ. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. It was large, throbbing, and she couldn't wait to have it. She mentally measured it's thickness, size, and recanted the fact it was fully erect.

"Well…anyone can have a large cock," Astra said. "It's your stamina which I'm concerned about."

Harry chuckled about her façade breaking, almost. She reached down and grabbed his cock into her hand. Astra gripped the tool of her desire tightly and squeezed it. Her hand wrapped around him.

Never in her life, she had never seen a cock this magnificent. Astra wondered if Zod, in his madness, had been onto something for once, mixing science and magic. Her hand tightened and pumped the young man. This particular thick cock swelled even stronger in her hand.

"Time to take things to the next level," Astra said. "And I'm going to see how long you can really last."

Astra dropped to her knees before Harry. That cock stretched out and touched her lush lips. She stuck her tongue out and dragged it against Harry's slip. One hand cupped Harry's balls and gave them a squeeze, running her fingernails down them. She tickled the supple flesh in her hand.

The older woman looked up at Harry, hot lips wrapped around his cock. She brought herself all the way down onto him. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, Astra wrapped in her hands.

"I can see where Kara gets it from," Harry said.

Astra cursed the thought of her niece having her throat rammed hard with this particular cock. She cursed the fact the thought enticed her so much. She took out those frustrations by taking more of this thick rod down her throat in a sloppy blowjob.

Harry groaned at what Astra was doing to his throbbing hard cock. She sucked and licked his cock, caressed his balls. She had been lost in the pleasure of his blowjob.

"So, do you like sucking your son's cock?" Harry asked her.

Astra paused for a moment. Harry gripped the back of Astra's head and continued to guide her through the blowjob.

"Zod wanted the strongest, and even he conceded you were much more brilliant than he was," Harry said. "His wife was wrecked after the birth of their first child…..and he saw how strong you were. And now, you're sucking the cock of the son you never thought you had."

Astra had high expectations for this, if this young man was her flesh and blood. Granted , there were certain similarities between herself and Har, but she just passed those off as a coincidence.

"Kara knew she was my cousin," Harry said. "But, you don't have a problem with that, do you? Just like you don't have any problems with sucking my cock."

Harry continued to hold Astra's head in place and she sucked him pretty hard. Her throat bobbing into him created pleasurable warmth around his manhood.

"You might act surprised," Harry said. She just sucked away at him faster. "But, you've figured….you called me here today….hoping to clarify, didn't you?"

Astra conceded a small part of her thought of it. Only a man truly worthy of her could be created of her own flesh and blood. She looked up at him with a smile.

"What Zod contributed was very minor," Harry said. "If your troops can only see you now. Especially the females who you made kneel between your thighs. I wonder what they would think if their General is just a slut who likes sucking her only son's cock."

Astra would never have let any other man talk to her like that ever. She couldn't help, but be turned on by how she was being talked to. She kept bringing a throbbing hunk of manhood into her mouth and inhaled it deep down her throat.

Harry continued working away at Astra's mouth. She grew more frantic, and wetter with every time she tried to make him blow.

' _His stamina is perfect,'_ Astra said. _'Kara….should understand the need for him to have a few mistresses….in fact, I'll insist upon it.'_

Astra worked further around his pole. The blowjob lasted longer than she would care to admit. All men had their breaking points eventually.

"You'll get the first taste of my cum," Harry said. "Be warned, you'll always want a little bit more when you've had it in your mouth."

Astra's throat opened up and Harry spilled his juices into her. She gave his balls a tight squeeze to allow more of those juices to keep spilling down her throat. The General slurped them all off.

Harry pulled away from her. His cock still dripping with small amounts of cum. A large strand of it hung from his cock head. It began to break off to the floor.

Astra placed her index finger underneath the falling cum and caught it. She pulled it away and slipped an index finger into her mouth.

Harry grew harder when she sucked her finger. She reached over and grabbed his rehardening tool. She used his cock to lubricate her handjob.

"So, you've confirmed it for me," Astra said. "Yes, only a specimen such as yourself could be born from my loins….it must have been after the battle of Kandor when Zod stole my egg for his little experiment…..I was….not that sound."

Astra stroked him.

"He robbed me of a chance to teach my son everything he knows about being a man," Astra said. Her hand tightened around Harry with a grip. "But, perhaps you can show me now, and I can fill in any gaps in your education."

Astra pulled away from Harry. His cock sprung back. Astra smiled and stepped over. She undid the clasp of her body suit and pulled it down.

Her dark hair flipped over Astra's alluring face. The bodysuit slipped further down her body and revealed her large supple breasts to him. Astra's stomach looked juicy, with toned, beautiful curves. Her hips stuck out to show an amazing ass. Her pussy had been shaven with a small strip of black hair. The perfect legs came all the way down to the ground.

Astra stepped closer towards him, and smiled.

"Do you like what you see, Har?" Astra asked. Her arms tightened around him.

Harry smiled and guided his Kryptonian mother down on the bed. His hands roamed Astra's body without abandon when he began to kiss and suckle on the side of her neck. Astra closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of this young man when he kept suckling on her neck.

"Very much so," Harry said. He rolled over and straddled her hips. "Get ready."

Harry kissed behind her ear and suckled on the side of it. Astra gasped when Harry kept kissing down her body. He moved down her body, hitting her neck, collarbone, and kissed right between her cleavage. He took her right breast and squeezed it.

"So good, you're so…good," Astra said.

Harry's cock brushed against her toned stomach for a moment. It teased her moistening juices when Harry further kissed down. Every inch of Astra's body felt really good underneath him. She personified womanhood and Harry could not get enough of her.

Astra gasped when Harry's tongue touched her navel. He hit a really sensitive spot when worshipping her navel. Harry rubbed the inside of her thighs and kissed her navel.

"This poor pussy, it looks so unloved," Harry said.

Harry kissed her nether lips. Astra shifted her hips up to enjoy more of it. He swirled tongue first into her pussy and Astra encouraged him.

His oral skills were perfect. No one had ever done this well with her. Astra's hips pumped into his mouth. She encouraged his tongue to take her.

Astra leaked cum all over her thighs. Harry was right there between her legs, and scratching all of her hungry itches. He went all the way down in her and the tongue extended deeper into her.

Harry came up from Astra and allowed the woman to savor the orgasm. He was about ready for her. He climbed on top of her.

Astra wrapped an arm around Harry and flipped him over. She returned the favor, planting kisses all over every inch of Harry. At times, her kisses lingered and she moved down.

Harry savored the moment. A pair of large breasts slammed into his face when she teased him. She reached in and grabbed Harry's throbbing cock.

"Time for the ultimate test," Astra said. "Just sit back, and we'll see how long you last when Mommy gives you all her love."

Astra's wet lips caressed Harry. He slipped inside of her, surrounded by the pleasurable heat. The sound of Astra slapping down on him made him want to raise up on the bed. Those fingernails pushed against his shoulder blades and the continuously riding started.

Harry looked up, watching Astra when she rose and fell. His Kryptonian mother ground down onto him and took him deep insider of her.

"Such a big boy, I'm glad to see you've been eating right!" Astra yelled.

"Mostly your niece, and her mother and sister," Harry groaned.

Astra threw her head back and gasped. Harry's length pushed her thighs apart. Astra came halfway up off of him and eased herself back in. She leaned down and made sure her breasts slapped against Harry when she rode them.

"Go ahead, play with them," Astra said. "Take them in your hands….squeeze them. Make your mother feel so good!"

Harry grabbed a hearty handful of Astra's chest and gave it a squeeze. She bounded up and down, shoving more length inside of her. The moisture of her pumping thighs made Harry only want this even more. He leaned up and suckled her nipple.

"Making up for lost time," Astra said. She stroked Harry's hair. "Good boy, you're making me cum…..so hard…and you've just gotten warmed up, haven't you?"

Harry smiled, face pressed between Astra's breasts. He gave them the attention they deserved. Astra clenched Harry's scalp and forced him deeper in between the warmth of her breasts. She rewarded him by driving her hips down upon him. The throbbing young man pushed deeper inside of her.

Astra lost track of how many times he had made her cum, but one thing was for certain, he had not cum inside her, at least not yet. And it just made her crave her son's seed, along with the potential taboo consequences which it may have.

"Put your hands anywhere you want to," Astra said. "I want you to enjoy my body…..all of it."

Harry slapped his palms down across Astra's waist and moved a few inches south. He cupped her delicious rear and continued his encouragement of her hard and fast riding. Astra slid him deeper inside of her with a few more hard pushes.

Time passed when Astra continued to ride. She could feel her son's heavy balls slap against her every time.

"Baby, that feels painful, storing up all of that cum," Astra said. "Why don't you allow me to take care of some of your burden?"

Astra tightened her grip around him. Floods of white hot cum pushed down on him. The General, all dignity lost, drove herself down onto him.

"You're more than worthy of Kara," Astra said. "I may have to test her to see if she's worthy of you…but don't worry, you can supervise that encounter."

Harry throbbed at the images of niece and aunt strengthening their family bonds in a very sweaty way. It only forced him to delve deeper into Astra. She squeezed and released him, encouraging him.

"Don't worry, baby, cum for me," Astra said. "There will just be plenty more later….."

She didn't want to say she was slowly losing her stride. Harry held tight around her hips and pushed the General down. It encouraged her to go all around him with a few more hard lowers and drops. Thighs slapped together when the riding continued.

"There always is," Harry said. "And there will be more than enough to handle."

A jolt spread up Astra's spine from the top all the way to bottom. The stimulation coming from her released a flood around the organ penetrating her. She continued to hang on all the way with an intense ride.

"Good things come to those who wait," Harry said. "Unless you want to surrender."

"That word holds no meaning for me."

Astra's eyes narrowed and deepened the strides. The pushes of a rock hard cock pushed deeper into the body of the Kryptonian General. She craved the seed and almost saw it as a challenge to milk the final drop out of Harry.

"You're close," Harry said. "You're so close….."

Adrenaline spiked Astra hard, not as hard as Harry, but pretty hard. One final nerve racking orgasm struck through her. They came faster, more intense. Harry rubbing her sensitive nipples did not help with any impulse control she had had.

"My turn."

' _Rao be praised,'_ Astra thought in a daze.

Harry drained himself deep within Astra. Those throbbing balls shot an intense load deep inside her. Harry held onto her waist tight and hammered her from above on the bed.

Despite being on top, Harry controlled her descent all the way down. He filled her up all the way to the level. Thoughts, consequences, of what would happen raced from the mind of the General.

' _Prolonged exposure to the Phantom Zone must have made me sterile.'_

An excessive amount of seed pumped Astra full. Sparks flew through her body, like something else had been ignited. The never ending flood of white fluid coated Astra on the inside and only shuddered to a stop moments later.

Astra pulled away from Harry and saw the results of what happened. Her insides had been packed with life bringing fluids. Her Kryptonian forefathers would be outraged to think such a barbaric practice such as intercourse would even be used as leisure time.

"You shattered all expectations," Astra said. "I have no concern."

"The test isn't done yet," Harry told her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said to test my worthiness to Kara, and there's one vital area which we've both neglected."

Astra frowned. Harry smiled, and decided to enlighten her. He reached over and cupped a handful of her shapely rear end.

"This is what I want," Harry said. "This tight little underused hole…..well it won't be so underused by the time I'm done with it."

"You want to have anal sex with your mother?" Astra asked.

"Is that where you draw the line?" Harry asked. "You took a load of my cum in your mouth, and enough cum to impregnate an entire army of Kryptonians in your pussy, and you draw the line there?"

Astra looked towards him, almost ashamed. Did she disappoint her son?

"Alex took my cock in her ass," Harry said. "You know, Kara's adoptive sister. She's a mere human, and she took my cock in her ass without any protest."

Astra scowled. She would not have been shown up by any human.

"Take my ass, and take it harder than you did to that…that…human!" Astra growled.

She presented her rear, fingering her rosebud as if to tell Harry where his cock should be. Harry smiled when waving his hand and coated it with warm oil. The oil allowed him to slide even into the tightest holes and Astra's hole was on the top of the list.

Harry eased himself inside her tight ass. The warmth of her ass spread around him.

Astra blocked out the pain. She absolutely point blank refused to scream bloody murder at the cock inside of her, no matter how part it was ripping her tight rear passage apart. Harry pushed further inside her, and worked against her with a steady thrust. The thrust grew more steady.

The pain grew away to pleasure. Astra comforted herself with the fact this thick pinnacle of manhood shoved deeper inside of her.

"It's so good," Harry said. "Is this the first time you've been fucked in your ass?"

"Never would have allowed anything substandard near this hole, "Astra said.

Harry smiled, running his fingers down Astra's body. Cum still dripped from her from how much he fired into her nether passage. He held onto her and drove into her. Every time Harry hit her anal passage, a scream of pure lust spread from Astra.

The warmth of her tightest hole continued working around Harry's thick, throbbing cock head. It penetrated her hot, asshole. The last virginity, her anal virginity, had been pushed away. Her son's hard cock pushed into her anal depths and it was brilliant. It was really amazing, so amazing she could not even let out the scream of passion she received.

"Fill it up, just like you did my other holes," Astra said. "Every time I sit down, I want to remember this moment. Harder, fuck me harder!"

Harry obliged the request with a little added vigor. He beat a path into her. The tightest hole proved to be a big test for Harry's stamina, and one he achieved.

"More than worthy!" Astra yelled. "More than worthy!"

She chanted some more and Harry pounded her. The steady stream of cum built up. He slapped her ass to make the flesh even rawer. He picked up the pace and fucked Astra in her back passage with a couple of long, powerful strokes.

The time ticked on. Harry had his way with the perfect ass underneath him. Harry gripped Astra by her hips and slammed deep inside her.

"It's time," Harry said. "Are you ready to see real stars?"

Harry converted every single fiber of the beautiful woman underneath him into one large pleasure point. Her entire body shook and encouraged a deeper thrust of Harry. His hard cock worked deeper, harder, and faster. He reached further inside Astra. He would wreck her when the time came for the end.

"Don't hold back, never hold back," Astra begged him. The encouragement increased as Harry continued his throbbing thrusts inside her.

Harry unloaded inside of her when the greatest orgasm in the history of the galaxy concluded. He planted thick burst after thick burst of potent cum. The sticky white hot seed filled Astra up to the brim. Harry rode her all the way to the end and finally pulled out.

Cum dripped from both of the General's holes. Harry pulled out of her. He saw someone hovering outside of the window in the corner of his eye, and she sped off.

' _I wonder what the world would think if they knew Supergirl used her powers for voyeurism.'_

* * *

 **End.**


	63. Vengeance of a Goddess(Hera and Hebe)

**Vengeance of a Goddess(Hera and Hebe from Greek Mythology).**

* * *

Hera thought she had an infinite amount of patience. One could argue in fact she had the patience of a goddess regarding the misdeeds of her husband, the king of the gods himself, the one and only, almighty Zeus, and his unfortunate attitude towards her.

Patience only stretched so far. Centuries wore down Hera and caused her to become more agitated with her husband and his various misdeeds. It would not have been so bad if she had not had to deal with the headaches caused by some of his bastard children. They had severe abandonment issues, and took it out on the world. When they received their god like powers, it was even more so.

The woman's gorgeous face crunched into a smile. She had reddish brown hair which framed around her face with curves. She had a body which men would die for, maybe not like Aphrodite, but still rather stunning. Not she allowed her husband to touch it after the first incident with one of his demi-god children.

Zeus had learned the wrong lessons all of the time.

Hera had it up to her neck with what her husband was doing and knew there was going to be some changes. She tapped her foot on the ground and waited for him to step right into her trap.

' _Let's see how he likes it when the shoe is on the other foot.'_

No sooner did Hera finish that thought, a flash of light erupted in the area around her. A loud groan followed and Hera spotted Zeus who had been stuck. His eyes, all seeing, remained locked on, but he couldn't do anything.

"I knew what I was getting into for years, and I enabled it, to show an example," Hera said. "When we united in marriage, it was disgraceful for a woman to leave her husband. Marriage until death do us part. And for immortals, you know no matter what, that would be a very long time."

Zeus wondered where this was going.

"Over the centuries, sensibilities have changed," Hera said. "Marriage is not the union it used to be. Divorce is not only common, but accepted."

Zeus remained frozen and was unable to say anything.

"I've tried to set an example for women everywhere by being loyal to you," Hera said. "If you had to commit infidelity, then so be it."

Zeus relaxed for a second. For a moment, he thought his wife was really mad at him.

"You could have chosen not to impregnate your conquests!" Hera yelled at him. "But, you decided to do so, because you had your stupid little contest, where you had to impregnate the most mortals with your spawn. And most of the time, your bastard spawn, they cause chaos amongst the mortals"

Zeus tried not to smile. Those were his boys, making sure to keep the mortals in line.

"And the most galling thing is, you think it's amusing," Hera said. "I've had it up to here with your nonsense. How would like it if you saw me commit the same sins you have?"

Zeus bugged out his eyes but his mouth remained shut. The horror spreading through his body.

"Are you scared?" Hera asked. "Are you scared I might find someone who has surpassed your so called prowess in every single way?"

Zeus responded with a violent shake of his head. He was not scared. He was Zeus, the King of All Gods. No mere mortal could outshine him.

"You go around, giving mortals the most disappointing two minutes of their life, and leaving them with your spawn, to deal with," Hera said. "How would it be if I just went down, and took my fancy with the first handsome stud I sank my eyes on?"

"Mother, is there something a matter?"

A gorgeous brunette girl dressed in a white toga stepped into the room. She stopped a couple of inches and saw her father frozen. Boy, she didn't look too happy.

"No, Hebe," Hera said "Your father and I were having a discussion about his many indiscretions."

Hebe shook her head. Zeus really was an idiot sometime.

"How about we go and visit that young man you've had your eye on for sometime?" Hera asked. "We can reward him for his recent burst of heroics."

"Yes, he is very valiant," Hebe said with a sigh. "All of the goddesses are conspiring to see whether or not they can get a piece of him."

Hera answered with one of her knowing smiles. She made sure to have her eyes locked onto the King of the Gods who stewed in his own juices, along with the containment field.

' _Thankfully, Circe owed me a favor,'_ Hera thought.

"Honey, we're going to have to reward him," Hera said.

Zeus fumed, anger flaring up at the worst possible time. There was no way any mere mortal was going to touch one of his daughters. The moment these thoughts crossed his eye, Hera locked eye to eye with Zeus.

"Let me tell you something, sweetie," Hera said, almost spitting out the word with sarcasm. "There's very little that's mere about this particular mortal."

Zeus could only look with those angry eyes. Hera was doing this to him on purpose. What did he ever do to deserve this?

"So, honey, are you ready?" Hera asked.

Hebe nodded with a smile and took her mother's hand. A very pissed King of the Gods had been left in their wake.

X-X-X

Harry Potter collapsed down on the nice soft bed. For once, he had ended a battle against the forces of evil in his own bedroom, and not inside the hospital wing. He had more than enough of the inside of hospitals for the rest of his life.

He drifted off into sleep, or so it seemed. Harry opened his eyes, and found himself sitting next to a lavish pool. A brunette girl who looked around his age splashed the water, giving a playful smile to him. The water bubbles covered all which needed to be covered.

"Hello, my darling hero," the girl said, biting down on her lip. "Why don't you come and join me? This water, it's very nice."

Harry pulled off his shirt and pants to reveal nothing other than a pair of swimming trunks. He had been prepared for the occasion. He jumped into front of the girl and swam up towards her.

The girl smiled and swam across the swimming pool. Her arms wrapped around Harry's waist and her bare chest pressed against Harry's muscular chest. The soft fleshy orbs pushed up against him.

"Oh, I feel something," she whispered excitedly. "Is that something for me, my darling hero?"

"It's for you, if you think you can handle it," Harry said.

Harry could have sworn he glimpsed this cute girl in his dreams before. She had a divine aura about her. It was amazing because he didn't see her in the real world.

The mystery beauty thrust out her chest and allowed Harry to explore the fleshy orbs without abandon. She grabbed his bulge through his pants and gave it a nice little squeeze. The tension between his legs knotted up, and she squeezed it again.

"You're really big," she said. "It's going to need some air though."

Harry's boxer's slip down and she grabbed his cock. The mysterious brunette gave Harry a slick handjob underneath the water. He groaned when the slickness of her fingers coursed him. She stimulated every single nerve ending.

The brunette gasped when Harry touched her tender nipples. It was a really good touch and got her excited.

"I'm wet," she told him with another pump of his cock. "And I don't mean because of the water either….ooops…"

She engulfed his cock in a pleasurable heat which caused several ropes of cum to fire all over her toned belly. The dream girl watched with glee when the cum covered her. She scraped it from her and sucked her fingers dry.

"Yummy," she said. "I wonder what other fun we can get to."

She rose from the water which gave Harry a full view of her nice, round ass cheeks. They wiggled when walking forward, showing Harry a taste of what she had to offer. Harry followed directly behind her, smiling she rolled over and showed her completely bare pussy, dripping with juices from him.

"It appears it's time for your next lesson, my daughter."

Harry turned around and saw in the distance a beautiful brunette. The first few buttons of her blouse had been unbuttoned to reveal a display of cleavage. She wore glasses and hair stuck back in a proper bun. The skirt came down only slightly past her thighs where Harry realized she was wearing no panties.

It clicked to Harry.

"You're Hera, the Queen of the Goddesses," Harry said.

Hera smiled, figuring taking her most known to mortals form, after dressing herself up a little bit would be good. She stepped closer towards Harry and dropped down to her knees.

"Such a brilliant young man, with a noble heart and a big cock to match," Hera said. "And this is my daughter, Hebe. She just turned sixteen, and instead of getting a car, I decided to give her a ride on something a bit more mentally stimulating."

Hera grabbed Harry's cock and looked him straight in the eye.

"First, let's take this for a test spin," Hera said.

Hera took Harry into her mouth for a moment and gave it a taste test. Her divine lips wrapped around Harry's cock and gave him a thrill which the young man never thought he had.

Harry wondered what the hell inspired this dream, but he wasn't going to ask too many questions. All he hoped for was it to play out to it's natural conclusion.

It was funny, he normally woke up after cumming for the first time, yet the dream continued. He didn't have much time to think about it because Hera inhaled his cock. Harry threw back his head at exactly what the Queen of the Goddesses was doing to his groin. It was something he never thought would happen.

Hera went to town on the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock she could ever see in her life.

Hebe followed the progress her mother was making at this juicy chunk of manhood. She had been driven completely mad by what was taking place. The young goddess followed the progress back and forth, her mother taking Harry into her mouth.

Hera took him out of her mouth and squeeze his balls. They slowly filled with cum.

"When you want to please a man, your mouth is much more sufficient than your hand," Hera lectured. "However, there's a couple more holes that are even better than that."

Hebe smiled and spread her pussy lips towards Harry. Her nice firm teenage breasts stuck out, ready to be sucked, to be squeezed, for Harry to do any matter of things.

"My little girl is ready to be deflowered," Hera said. She gave Harry's cock an encouraging squeeze.

Harry walked forward with a smile. The young goddess looked at him with a firm combination of innocence and seduction, and Harry could hardly wait to bury himself in between those firm thighs. They looked like a treat for him.

"Please, my darling hero," Hebe said. "Fuck me."

Hebe's moist, tender, virgin pussy spread for him. Harry pushed back the chair so he could properly get on top of her. Hebe rubbed her nipples down onto Harry's chest and moaned when he slid his cock inside of her.

"Mother, it's so big."

"You need to relax, sweetie, and let him take his course," Hera said.

Harry's thick cock head pressed against Hebe. Her virginity faded away without any pain. A swirl of energy spread through both of them when Harry pushed closer into her.

"More, I need more," Hebe said.

"I'm not sure…many girls can't take the whole thing," Harry said.

"I'm a goddess, I'll find a way to make it fit," Hebe said. She leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Harry drew all caution to the wind and sank his throbbing meat staff into Hebe. The goddess of youth spread her legs and took every single inch of prime Potter prick into her.

"So good, so good," Hebe said.

Her body sized up with pleasure. Her first orgasm with an actual cock inside of her spread. Harry hung onto her and drove into her body. Every time he touched the insides of her, fire spread through her body.

"Yeah, that's right, feast your eye on that, you son of a bitch!" Hera muttered, rubbing her pussy. "See that cock that's in your daughter's pussy. Well, it's going to be in mind…..that's right, you dumb fuck, watch your daughter be flowered by a mortal who is more of a god than you ever will be!"

Harry focused on plowing Hebe. The young goddess's breasts bounced in his face. Harry bent down and licked from them. Ambrosia flowed from her aching nipples when Harry sucked on them.

Hebe breathed heavily. Harry made her leak so hot the drink of juice of the divine flowed from her nipples. Everything about him was wonderful. The way his cock penetrated her was on fire.

Coupled with the fact of her mother furiously masturbating off in the corner, Hebe kept thrusting up to meet Harry when he drove down into her. Her body sized up and pleasure spread through her. The goddess squirmed underneath Harry when he pumped inside her body.

Harry never felt a pussy this tight, a couple close, but nothing this tight. He figured a goddess could make her pussy anything she wished. Harry hung onto her hips to push deep inside her and hammered her with a fluid amount of thrusts inside her body.

"Right there, so good….harder….mmmm…harder!" Hebe breathed in his ear. She worked her nails into the back of Harry's neck when forcing him to pump down into her.

Even the divine reached their limits. Hebe's hips grinded to a stop when another orgasm racked through her body. Harry penetrated her, but she slowed down to a sputtering stop.

"Well, that can happen unfortunately," Hera said. She almost smiled. "You fucked my daughter so hard she lapsed into a catatonic state….it was her first time so…she couldn't have been prepared."

Hera smiled when seeing Harry pull out of Hebe. Hebe collapsed down, pussy coated with juices. The Queen of the Goddesses licked her lips when taking a long look at Harry's prick. A decision formed in her mind.

"I'm going to have to pick up the slack, I imagine," Hebe said. She turned around to face away from Harry. A bed appeared and Hera descended down onto it. She pulled her skirt up to show Harry what she worked with.

Here's state made Harry walk over towards the bed.

"I just hope I last long enough," Hera said. "It's been a while since I've received pleasure."

"You're married the Zeus, the King of the Gods, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and your point is?" Hera asked. "Never mind him, focus on how tight my pussy is, and fuck me harder than my precious daughter."

Hera invited him over and Harry could not say no. He walked over and sank his cock inside Hera's wet, smoldering snatch.

"Damn it, you're really tight!" Harry groaned.

Hera clamped down around the intruding manhood inside of her. Harry held onto her hips to steady himself before he slowly worked his way inside her.

"My husband is the only one so far which has been inside me," Hera said. The cock pushed already further inside her than Zeus managed. "And he has a penis which matches his maturity level."

Harry thought he learned more about the equipment of the King of the Gods than he wanted to know. He focused on burying himself inside Hera's underused pussy. She clamped down onto him with every time he thrust into her.

Hera allowed herself to enjoy sex as something other than a duty of marriage for the first time in her divine life. Harry hit brand new spots and ever so slowly, more of his engorge cock pushed into her.

Her blouse ripped open the rest of the way and one round fleshy orb spilled out. Harry took a handful of Hera breast and squeezed it. She clamped down onto them.

"Touch them, all yours, never anyone else's," Hera said. "Defile my goddess pussy….ram it….harder….make sure my husband can see everything you're doing. How much your man's cock is violating me!"

"You thought you could just come here, and take my cock inside your goddess pussy," Harry growled. He pushed into her. "It feels so good to ram your pussy as hard as I can!"

"Oooh, yes, it does!" Hera yelled. "Just think, I'm sure when you've satisfied me you'll be getting many more visits from the lovely ladies of Olympus…..wanting a piece of your divine rod."

Harry pushed deeper into Hera. To think he would have been getting more visits, from more goddesses.

"This isn't a dream," Harry said.

"Oh, it is for me, to be fucked by a man of your caliber!" Hera yelled. "You're making me cum….he never did that either….he was two shots and it was straight to sleep, leaving me to diddle myself until I was raw….wishing I could have a man like you!"

Harry mapped out a course on every inch of Hera. The warm, the divine skin molded nicely underneath his palms when rubbing it down. He moved back to her hips and gained the leverage to plow her all too willing center. Between her thighs laid some pretty divine power, and Harry could not get enough in fucking it.

"Mmm, that's so good."

Hebe joined them off to the side of the bed. She watched Harry plow her mother and furiously masturbated to her motions in tune to what was happening. Her mother motioned for Hebe to come over.

"Come over to the bed and let me take care of that, darling."

Hebe would not be one to tell her mother no. She rolled over towards the bed and positioned herself with thighs spread directly underneath Hera's face. The Queen of the Goddesses gave one of her calculating smiles and gripped onto Hebe before beginning to eat out her daughter.

Harry held onto Hera and continued to plow her. Things got even hotter with the mother munching on her daughter's pussy. He could only fuck Hera harder while caressing her body.

Hera drove forward the encouragement and her tongue in her daughter. Every time Harry struck the inside of her, it was like hitting an entirely new level of pleasure.

"I hope you're paying attention," Hera said. She kissed her daughter between her thighs. "I want you to learn to do the same thing, because when Harry puts his cum inside my cunt, I want you to lick it out. Do you understand me, sweetie?"

"Yes!" Hebe piped up.

Hera rewarded her daughter's good behavior with a slick tongue lashing. Hebe thrust up and met these actions. She could not believe how far her mother would go to make her so happy.

Harry hammered Hera through multiple orgasms. He was pretty sure he drove her to more orgasms than she received from a partner during her entire time of marriage. The goddess wrapped around him. Her pussy walls, so tight, so warm, hungered for his cock.

"So much cum, let's put it to good use," Hera said.

Harry plowed Hera. The tension clamped over his balls. The first blast struck the insides of the woman. Several more blasts of the sticky life bringing liquid followed with Harry hanging on to her with each hard thrust.

Hera took the thick amount of cum inside her body. She looked up from Hebe and made sure she focused the look on her face in the right direction. The pleasure coursing through her very body resulted in her tightening around him. This allowed more pleasure to course between her loins and more cum to fire deep inside of her body.

Harry emptied his balls into Hera. The beautiful goddess screamed and squeezed him. She looked determined to take everything, and Harry was determined to give her pretty much everything.

The Queen of the Goddesses rolled over onto the bed, and Hebe smiled when crawling over towards her mother. She drove face first Hera and ate her out. She tasted a delightful combination of slick juices, both belonging to her mother and lover.

"Good girl, you learned your technique well," Hera said. "And I think you'll have plenty more chances to redefine your techniques.

They both turned around towards Harry and watched when his throbbing cock stuck up. It only injected an entire load of cum inside Hera and now it grew, ready to give more pleasure.

Hebe took the head while Hera took the length. Both mother and daughter licked the juices which had been left on Harry's cock.

"Don't worry, my love," Hera said. She squeezed his balls. "We have plenty of time, and a young man like yourself has plenty of stamina to spare."

Hera and Hebe tag teamed Harry's cock and got it as hard as possible for a further intrusion. The next thing Harry knew, Hebe straddled the top of Harry.

"Are you sure you're ready for round two?" Harry asked.

"I've got my second wind," Hebe said. "And I'll be damned if I let my mother get the better of me."

Hebe sank down onto Harry. His prick engulfed inside her womanhood. Harry squeezed the nice breasts which slammed into his face when slamming down.

"He's the ultimate alpha male, always ready for more," Hera said. "He doesn't need to deceive women with promises he won't fulfil, does he? Now that's a true man!"

Hera turned off to the left with a smile, while Harry buried himself further into Hebe. The daughter screamed when she came up and slammed down.

* * *

 **End.**


	64. A Charmed Encounter(Charmed Ones)

**A Charmed Encounter(Prue, Phoebe, and Piper Halliwell from Charmed).**

* * *

Prue Halliwell frowned, the protection spell should have worked, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes and started to mutter underneath her breath, redoing the chant, making sure it was correct. Her sisters were currently in the room next door, and this was most certainly a dry run.

The oldest sister's eyes closed shut when she sensed something, a presence, in the room. Did the spell not work as intended?"

She looked up to face a handsome young man who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. He had a small strip of clothe covering his waist, but otherwise, his skin was completely bare. Every single inch of said skin had been well defined. His face had a regal quality to it, and his hair hung out above his face. His entire body was firm, and Prue looked down towards the clothe which jutted out.

The eye lids slowly lifted up to showcase green eyes with radiated with power. Prue locked eyes to him and took a couple of steps forward towards him.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

Prue braced herself for any kind of attack, and he rose to his feet to face her.

The last thing Harry Potter's conscious mind remembered was being sent through the veil. Memories returned from his mind, where the trip from the veil awakened his true heritage, even though he was now very weak. The lack of nourishment in limbo made it very hard for him to concentrate.

The gorgeous witch in front of him caught Harry's attention. He turned towards her. Lips tugged to form a slight smile and he approached the woman with a couple more steps.

"You didn't intend to summon me, did you?" Harry asked.

The woman in front of him shook her head.

"No, I intended to perform a spell of protection…but….something went wrong," she said.

"I would argue something went right," he said. "The magic intermingled with something else and brought me here."

The tingling feeling spread over Prue's spine. She realized a second later what she summoned and backed off a moment to prepare to banish him.

"You're an incubus," she managed in a breathy voice.

"Yes," Harry said. He grabbed her hand and his fingers touched them. "But, you don't want to get rid of me. My kind is a creature which is designed for pleasure, and…..I'm sure you're lacking in pleasure yourself right now."

"This is a trick, you can't fool me," Prue said. She stepped back a little bit further.

"My name is Harry, and it's been a long time," Harry said. "And I can tell deep down, despite how your eyes are trying to say otherwise, you want this as well."

Prue closed her eyes, trying to argue. Harry backed her against the wall. It shouldn't be a hard enough spell to banish him, especially given the fact he was weak, and obviously hadn't had any sex in a long time.

"What is the name of my savior?" he asked.

"Prue….Prudence Halliwell," she managed, feeling compelled to answer the question.

"Excellent," Harry said. "I'm not here to drain you to death, I'm here to give you unremarkable pleasure. After all, the more pleasure my girls receive, the more powerful I get…and the more powerful you get as well."

Prue didn't know what to say about that. He leaned closer towards her. Their bodies came within an inch away from touching each other. Harry worked his hand against her hip and pressed it in hard. Prue closed her eyes and could feel him edge just that much more closer.

The witch caught the lips of the incubus against hers. They met together with a passionate kiss, and what a kiss it was. The kiss sent chills of electricity spiraling through Prue's spine, the more he leaned into her. The deeper and more passionate of a kiss this was, the more Prue wanted everything he could give him and judging by what he was doing, he could do a whole lot.

Harry removed Prue's bottom garments, leaving her bare from the waist down. He traced down her legs and reached towards the dripping wet mount. Harry went to work and showed how skilled his fingers could be. He jammed them inside and made Prue squirm against him.

Prue gasped and realized exactly what this pleasurable little encounter was doing to her. Her nipples stuck out from the other end of her shirt. He had managed to get the better of her.

"Just a taste."

Harry pulled those fingers away from Prue. Prue slumped against the wall, both invigorated and breathless. He tasted Prue's juices and smiled. They energized him and he walked towards the chair. Harry waved a hand and transformed the chairs and tables into a very lavish bed.

"Not bad," Prue said.

"It does the job," Harry said.

The Charmed One's lips puckered, and she licked them so they were nice and wet for what they were about to do. She descended to her knees right at Harry and grabbed onto the cloth. Harry watched her in amusement when she struggled to pull the cloth off.

"I have to see it!" Prue shouted. She almost hurled her hands into the air like a kid being denied their favorite sweet. It caused Harry to chuckle.

"Patience, you and your sisters, they'll both be well acquainted for it soon enough," Harry said. "When I give the signal, you will summon Piper and Phoebe into the room…but keep them out until I'm ready for them to see what you've summoned."

Prue nodded. She had questions about how Harry learned about the identities of her sister. The creature looked down upon her with a smile. His mere gesture resulted in more waves of pleasure cascading through Prue. All of the right buttons had been hit.

"And now, time for your prize, your reward for summoning me," Harry said.

Harry unveiled the object of Prue's desire. The cloth was deceptive. More and more of the cock grew in front of her. Prue reached in and clasped it. She pumped the object up and down and studied it with curiosity and intensity. Hunger spread through her.

' _I can't wait to get this inside me,'_ Prue thought.

"Suck," Harry told her.

Prue swirled around the head and kept licking down the base. She wanted to make sure to catch every single last inch of this mecca of manhood with her warm and wet tongue. No inch should be left uncovered.

Harry leaned back on the bed, and enjoyed the heat coming from her mouth. The oldest sister balanced upon Harry's legs and looked down at him. She flicked her tongue across the head to tease him. She slid over from the leg to clasp Harry's balls and slowly run up to meet the head. She pressed thumb down onto him.

"You want me to blow your mind, fae?" she asked.

"Well, you're going to blow something."

Prue engulfed him between her lips. She had to ease herself around it. He had packed some serious heat, behind anything Prue ever noticed in her life. She eased, ever so slowly, around him, not wanting to choke about this massive fuck stick.

The moment she came down onto him, Harry held onto the back of her head to steady her. The witch proved to be more than up for the daunting task of taking his throbbing cock into the depths of her throat. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasurable nature of her mouth coming further down onto his prick.

"Right there, that's good, that's very good," Harry encouraged her.

Prue smiled for a brief second before returning to the blowjob She could feel the warmth spreading through her body. The sexual energies through the air made her wonder how her sisters didn't feel the energy. She looked up at Harry while continuing her job.

Harry pulled himself from the pleasure of her mouth and smiled.

"Don't worry, they're aware of it, although they won't understand the circumstances for quite some time," Harry said.

Prue cupped Harry's balls when continuing the blowjob. She turned fairly obsessed and insistent in taking every single last drop of cum he had in store for her. It didn't matter how hard or how deep she had to drive herself down onto him.

Harry reinforced his stamina. This was very pleasurable, and as a mere mortal he would have seen this even more. The magic swirling in the air, and the anticipation of being taken by him made Prue just go down even further and harder on him. The warmth and speed continued.

"And stop."

Prue pulled away from him. She coated his entire cock with salvia. It dripped down from him in such an obscene manner. It was more than enough to slide into her, and ravish her.

"What now?" she asked him. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

"I want to taste your pussy to see if it's as good as it smells," Harry said. "Get on your hands and knees for me."

Prue stripped off her top and gave Harry a full access view of her breasts before getting on the bed. Her breasts slapped against the bed and her bottom half, inhibited by anything stuck out on the bed. The small, neatly thinned strip of black pubic hair stuck out between her lips.

Harry crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He tightly gripped the witch around her waist and started to kiss all the way down the back of her neck and all the way down her spine. The travels were getting even more prominent.

Prue dripped in anticipation. Harry reached in between her thighs and used his fingers to drive the pleasure point further home within her. He disappeared between her thighs while grabbing her ass.

"Jesus!" Prue yelled.

Harry slowly pleasured her lips, not going too fast, but just fast enough where she didn't know what to expect. He worked some more magic. The tongue pushed deeper inside her and mapped out an entire point of the inside of her.

Prue grabbed onto the side of the bed, and dug her knuckles in. He could move his tongue like a vibrator. It sounded like a snake when it slithered into her. The course of magic spread through her body, and more pleasure came when Harry drank the nectar coming from her.

Harry finished his meal and smiled. He leaned up and performed a smell which caused a mirror to rise up. It gave him a full view of Prue's face. It already looked sweaty and rife with orgasmic glee. Harry chuckled when closing in behind her.

"We've just begun," Harry said.

Harry pushed against her lips and they spread, accommodating his length without any difficulty whatsoever. He pushed inside of her and could feel her body accept the newest intrusion deep inside of her.

Prue's entire mind shot down. The true power of this incubus buried between her firm thighs, with Harry rising all the way out of her. The scary thing was he was not at full strength, although after he was done taking her and her sisters.

"I shouldn't….why did…."

"Because you're only human, and you want pleasure," Harry said. "To be fair, this isn't a human thing. We all crave pleasure and will give ourselves up to receive it."

Prue gasped in more pleasure when Harry pushed deeper inside of her. She did want this, and wanted to be violated by this massive rod. He packed a huge punch with his thrusts and never laid up all the way through to the end.

Harry smacked against her firm thighs and buried further into her. He decided to make his next move.

"Upon your first orgasm, I want your sisters in here," Harry said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, they….should see this," Prue said.

Prue spread her thighs to take more of the massive girth inside of her. The mighty staff drilled inside her the entire way. She worked her thighs apart to accept him and the further in he became, the more she wanted this. The more she wanted to accommodate every last inch of him.

"Yes, they should," Harry said. He nibbled the side of her neck. "Get ready, because you're about to feel something you've never felt before. You want to cum, don't you?"

The tension backed up deep within Prue. Every fiber of her being had been inflamed by a never ending amount of lust. Every time those balls hit her, they seemed a bit heavier, and a bit more potent.

"There's enough to go around, don't you worry," Harry said. "The time has come, cum for me."

Harry released the tension from Prue's body.

"It would be greedy not to share this experience with your sisters, wouldn't it?" Harry asked. "Allow them to come in now."

The door swung open. Harry held onto Prue and rammed into her. The scream followed.

Piper and Phoebe rushed into the room. The two witches figured something had gone wrong. They stopped short of the bed, which hadn't be there before. They looked right into Prue's pleasure ridden face and at the person who was giving her pleasure.

"Incubus…and Prue…..," Phoebe said, almost breaking down for a moment.

"Maybe if we get him at the same time, we can take him down, and save her," Piper said.

Phoebe took one look at her sister and had been distracted. The force of the cock ramming into her body, Phoebe wasn't entirely sure Prue needed to be saved. She watched the massive organ at least until Piper grabbed her around the arm.

"He's trying to distract us, he's already…"

Several slimy vines rose up over the floor. Phoebe struggled when they wrapped tightly around her. The thorns on the vine began to shred her clothes in very suggestive places. One look at Piper showed she received pretty much the same treatment.

"Unhand her, you…you don't…" Piper said.

Harry shifted a smile at both of the other sisters. He continued his penetration. Their pants and shirts had been torn apart and their nipples were now both very visible and harder.

"Look at your sisters, you'd think they're getting turned on by me fucking you," Harry said. "Prue, say hello."

"Hello," Prue managed. Another amazing orgasm cascaded through her. She held onto the bed to receive more of her pleasure. "Harry….I freed him…and he's just thanking me for the assistance."

The younger sisters had been struck numb between words. They were horrified about the long term consequences of an incubus being let out in the wild.

"I only want to give pleasure, does that make me evil?" Harry asked. "No, I can tell both of you want just as much as your sister is getting."

Phoebe nodded a second later. Her face flushed and grew redder at the thought of what might happen to her when he had his way with her. Those vines brushing against her wasn't exactly unpleasant either. They knew all of the right buttons to push.

Piper answered with a nod, conceding.

"Prue knows what she's doing, and if she thought there was any danger…it's fine….I need that," Piper said.

"I need that too," Phoebe said, a second later.

"When I'm done, you can have all you want," Prue said.

Another orgasm hit her. The thought of her sisters being taken and violated by her supernatural lover made her even hotter. She smiled and crooked one of her fingers towards the vines which hung loosely from the ground.

"Devious," Harry said with a smile.

He plowed into her one more time.

Piper breathed in pleasure. Something crept up the side of her leg and came closer to going between her legs. She looked down to reveal the vines had turned into a tentacle of sorts. The tentacle slipped further between her legs and she grinded her hips down against it when it intruded inside her.

Phoebe watched her sister riding on the slimy, thick vine. She rubbed her thighs together, only to realize the vines shifted up. They rubbed the ends of it against her nipples and the friction resulted in pleasure. Another vine slipped behind her and teased her puckered hold.

"So hot," Harry said.

"Just figuring they deserve a little warm up before you take them," the oldest sister managed. "Am I finally going to get that big load?"

Harry just remained going forward with a steady tempo, not bothering to slow down. He knew if he slowed down, everything would be lost.

Prue's body racked in a never ending state of orgasm. Harry touched all of the right places, all of the places. The anticipation of him taking both sisters made it awesome. She continued to guide those tentacles into the dripping wet holes of Phoebe and Piper.

A warm load waited for her from those balls. The sound of firm flesh slapping against firm flesh resulted in more pleasure. Harry made sure to caressed every devious inch of her skin which shined with a heathy amount of sweat.

She grew stronger, and with that an addiction grew through Prue. The next orgasm seemed like a lifetime away from her. She held onto the bed to receive the next slam into her. He could be as fast or slow as he wanted, and Harry always mixed it up to keep her on her toes.

"Here it comes," Harry told her. "I think I've tormented you long enough."

"Not to mention those two, they're very tormented right now," Prue said.

"Pick one," Harry breathed in her ear.

Prue closed her eyes for a second and pointed towards one of her sisters. No sooner did that happen, the latest orgasm hit and with that followed Harry dumping his sticky load inside of her body. She held onto the bed with Harry spilling his seed deeper inside of her.

The moment passed when the orgasm ended. Harry waved his hand and released Phoebe and Piper from their containment.

"You said if you both attacked at once, you might have a chance," Harry said. "Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?"

Twelve inches of prime cock stuck against the face of both of these charming sisters. Phoebe gave him a delicious smile before sliding forward and grabbing him. She took her lips around his cock and started to lick her older sister's juices from off of the head.

"Hey, don't hog," Piper said. She leaned down and slurped at the base, while nudging her sister out of the way.

Both of the sisters came down on the other side and planted kisses and licks on him. Eventually, they established a pattern with the tandem blowjob. Phoebe sucked him for minute, while Piper licked the base and caressed the balls. The two of them switched back and forth.

"Good sisters know how to share," Harry said. "And you're being very good sisters now, aren't you?"

Piper smiled and licked him some more before backing off. She passed the length off to Phoebe and did the same thing. This happened for several moments and several more tradeoffs before Harry shot the full load inside Piper's mouth.

She took his cum without any protest. Phoebe massaged Harry's balls to allow the rest of it to just shoot down Piper's throat.

The two sisters rose to her feet, and some of Harry's gift dripped from Piper's mouth. Phoebe put her sister in a liplock and the two of them shared the gift which the powerful demon had given them. Their tongues pushed further into the back of their mouths, swapping the seed with each other.

"Why don't the two of you give your sister a kiss for also setting this up?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thanks for fucking up the protecting spell," Phoebe said. She walked over towards her older sister and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Harry watched Piper do the same and the three sisters exchanged a three way hug. Piper and Phoebe pushed Prue back into the bed with a smile, and then Phoebe turned her attention towards Harry.

"Guess it's my turn now," Phoebe said.

"Actually, its Piper's," Harry said. He crooked his finger and motioned her to come towards him.

"Wait, who said….."

"I'm perfectly fine with this," Piper said. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her nude body against his.

"I asked Prue to choose, she choose Piper, so take it up with her."

Phoebe turned around and grabbed Prue before pinning her down on the bed.

"You smug little bitch, you chose Piper over me!" Phoebe yelled. "You think because you're the perfect little witch…and even your accidents end up working out for the better because you summoned sexy Incubus when you were aiming for a protection spell…you really think…"

Prue was smiling on the bed. Phoebe pressed her hands down upon the bed and stared point blank into her eyes.

"What the hell is so funny?" Phoebe thought.

"The fact you thought you were going to dominate…"

An invisible object rammed hard into Prue. Phoebe smiled when getting on top of her sister and forcing their hips together not to mention their lips. She shoved her tongue deep into Prue's mouth with a very angry and lusty kiss.

Piper gasped when Harry marked the side of her neck, and then her collarbone. He kissed her nipples which grew even more sensitive before working a path steadily down between her legs. He worshipped Piper's nether lips.

"Please, don't tease me," Piper said. "Phoebe's going to kill Prue…so it's best you get this cock in me, and fuck my brains out."

Harry looked at Phoebe who grinded down hip first into Prue and just smashed those hips down onto Prue's. She essentially hammered the pussy of her older sister and she had to take it.

"Nah, she's just going to fuck her unconscious," Harry said.

"This is all your fault," Piper said.

"Yes, and so is this."

The next thing Piper knew, he filled her up with his thick and throbbing cock. It didn't seem as big when she was sucking it or as big when she watched him ram it into Phoebe the moment she showed up.

Piper tightened the grip her legs had around Harry. He responded by playing with her legs and bending down to lavish her breasts. Every time his mouth or hands touched her, new sparks spread. The base of her spine had been enraptured with pleasure.

"Why would someone like you be sealed away?" Piper asked.

"Ill equipped men can get very jealous," Harry said. "They don't like the competition."

Something about that statement resounded with Piper. The hot brunette pushed hip first up towards him and encouraged Harry's further intrusion inside her. He kept going to town on her.

And speaking of going to town, Phoebe continued to vent her frustrations on Prue. She knew it would be her time to have a turn with their new lover.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," Phoebe said. "Don't you realize how long I've wanted to pin you to this bed, have my way to you? Fuck you until your mind is numb?"

Prue only could respond with a nod. Her sister returned to molesting the back of Prue's throat with her tongue. All Prue could do was sit back and take the tongue lashing Phoebe gave her and think it did feel so good to be underneath for once, to concede control of the situation.

Piper throbbed the second Harry drove deep inside of her. It was obvious why, the load which he could hold in those balls made her wonder if they bare his children before this was all said than done.

"You would be the perfect vessels my succubi daughters, but not just yet," Harry said, picking up the place. "You need to be strengthened before you reach that point….and….don't worry you will be."

Piper dug nails first into the back of the creature which gave her such pleasure. Actually calling him a creature would be an insult. He was just made for sex and pleasure. And her pleasure continued to heighten every time he worked into her.

"So close," Harry said.

He sucked her earlobe which made Piper hotter than ever before. Her body was ready. The orgasm drained her body for a few seconds, but the sexual energy sustained her even more. The sexual healing spells from the amplified magic made Piper stay away long through so many orgasms she would have been put to bed.

Harry connected with her hot thighs and pressed chest to chest against her. They exchanged a series of hungry kisses with each other, the lust spreading from the room.

"Phoebe's about ready for me I think," Harry said. "And I think we don't want to give you too much of a good thing."

Piper tensed around him. She wanted never to stop getting fucked, but she knew if Phoebe had been kept out of the loop for that much longer, it would not end well. They would have to sweep up the sticky pile of sexual goo which was once Prue.

Harry spilled his essence into Piper's waiting body. She accepted the kind gift from the alluring creature above her.

Piper shuddered to a complete stop when he finished emptying his cum inside her body. The treat warmed her up and Harry pulled out of her.

Phoebe pulled away from Prue and turned around with a smile when she shifted herself towards Harry. She wrapped an arm around Harry, and balanced herself on his knees with a smile.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and I now, isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

Harry took a long look at Phoebe and took in every inch of her tantalizing body. Her beautiful face with tanned skin pointed towards him. Dark hair flipped down across her face and alluring eyes dripping in a cloud of pure lust. A pair of round supple breasts stuck out and pressed Harry's chest. They were firm and perfect with juicy nipples just ready to be sucked. Her trim toned belly brushed against the edge of his growing cock, and her pussy lips were thin, with fluids dripping down on them. It pooled down on the bed between herself and Harry.

"Yes, it is," Harry said. He grabbed a handful of sexy witch ass and pulled her in with a kiss.

Phoebe met him with a passionate kiss. She swirled her tongue into the inside of his mouth. He explored every taut, firm curve around her body. She rose up and pulled away from him. He sucked on her breasts which got her all wet and willing.

"All for me," Phoebe breathed. "That's good….you sinful creature…suck on my breasts. Make me feel really good."

Prue and Piper had been brought out of commission, leaving the two of them alone. Phoebe rose up against him and trickled her juices teasingly on his cock. She slid down on him and engulfed his cock in between her breasts.

Harry's balls and cock twitched with Phoebe's firm and delicious tit job. Her breasts amazingly fit around his throbbing manhood. Every time his cock head disappeared out of her flesh, she licked it, and caused him to twitch.

"Mmm," Phoebe said. "It feels so good, doesn't it? And now, I can't wait to have it inside me."

"Why wait?"

"True," Phoebe said. She released Harry's cock from its pillowly home and tested the thickness and the hardness. "My pussy is pretty tight, and your cock is pretty big. I can't wait to have it inside me, pumping up and down on it, while you pump your Incubus cum into my pussy. I can't wait to feel it inside me. I just can't wait."

She pumped his cock with a sultry expression dancing in her eyes. She gave it a nice going over and a few more licks, before bending down and kissing on his chest.

"Just relax, and let your new servant show her devotion towards her," Phoebe said. "My sisters, they were the appetizers, and I'm the main course."

"Are you going to back up what you're saying?" Harry asked.

She responded with a firm squeeze and a flirty smile. This horny witch climbed over the top of him and lowered herself down onto Harry. The intensity of her lust increased Harry's abilities. He reached up to grip her hips, making sure to spend some time with her breasts and flat stomach before reaching his final destination. Her body shimmered with fluids.

"All you want and more," Phoebe said. "Enough talk, now it's time to fuck."

The moment the head touched her pussy lips, Phoebe's nipples hardened. He leaned in to suck on them and encourage her to go all the way down. He tightened the grip on her lower back so more cock could slide into her. Her warm pussy experienced the organ which drove her sisters nuts for the first time.

The warmth engulfing Harry just egged him on and made him continue the exploration of the stunning witch's body. He reached up to cup Phoebe's ample chest and squeezed them. She looked down at him with a sultry smile and leaned in closer.

She peppered the side of Harry's mouth and face with kisses. She pushed all the way down onto him to worship his body, with her mouth and then with the rest of him. His muscular chest received an ample amount of attention.

Phoebe bounced higher and came down lower on his cock. She had a feeling like she flew through the air. The moisture caressed him and she could see her two sister's stirring a little bit. This only exceeded her pleasure because the first thing they would see was her riding Harry like a bucking bronco.

"You beautiful creature," Phoebe said. "And such a beautiful, hard cock to match…and I bet it doesn't even get soft, doesn't it?

Harry smiled when he shifted his grip over towards her breasts and just squeezed them harder. He leaned up towards her and whispered in her ear when she came down.

"Not when there's sexy witches around," Harry said. "You ladies have the magic touch."

"I'll become your favorite," Phoebe said. She smiled and brought her hips down onto them.

Her entire body lit ablaze. Harry channeled energy through her breasts and it caused Phoebe to shake up and down. All she could do was bounce upon his thick manhood and bring him deeper inside her.

Harry smiled. Her lust was really contagious. She took his fingers and playfully suckled on them when bouncing up and down, going higher and higher.

Phoebe needed something to grip on and her hand rested in between Piper's thighs. She shifted her fingers inside and twisted them to push her fingers into her.

Harry watched as Phoebe grabbed onto her sister's pussy while sucking on his fingers. She looked completely blitzed with lust and it continued. His cock swelled more with pleasure. Her center grew wetter, warmer, and squeezed him. So much energy spreading through her.

"Why have one, when you can have both?" Harry encouraged her.

Phoebe slipped her free hand in between Prue's thighs. She dug herself knuckles deep into her sister's pussies when riding up and down upon Harry. Harry held onto her waist to increase the trouble.

This nymphomaniac on top of him proved a sufficient amount of lust to fuel Harry's powers and regain most of his strength in the eternity which he had been locked away behind the veil. She continuously hammered herself upon his cock.

Those juices coated him. Phoebe took in the enticing sight of both of her sisters rising their hips up, wanting more of her finger fucking action. Phoebe made sure to drive them into a conclusion before pulling her hands back.

Harry got a nice view of Phoebe pushing her fingers into her mouth and sucking the cream from her sisters from them. This erotic sight caused Harry to get bumping deeper inside of her. His balls strained and release was almost inevitable.

Phoebe racked with a constant state of orgasm. The state of pleasure on the face of her master made her even more excited. She met him pelvic bone to pelvic bone. The magic allowed her pussy to accommodate his cock while maintaining the lovely tightness around it.

Harry watched her impale herself on her cock for a little bit longer. He gave her enough magic to go the distance, but in the end, it was time.

Cum blasted Phoebe and slammed straight into her womb. She kept going all the way down on his cock to drain it of it's bounty. Her body sized up and released more orgasms than ever before.

Harry pumped her full of his semen, pushing it on the inside of her. The goddess above him crammed down onto him one more time and pumped the last batch of this round of cum out of her.

Phoebe fell back and saw stars. And she also saw Piper and Prue crawling over her like a pair of hungry lionesses with smiles etched on their faces.

"Payback can be sweet," Prue said.

"But not as sweet as you," Piper said.

They walked over to get a taste of Harry's seed. Harry in the meantime had his pick as the other two charming sisters were ready to go.

* * *

 **The End.**


	65. Breaking a Sweat(Katie Bell)

**Breaking a Sweat(Katie Bell from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry opened up the door to enter the workout area which had been set aside for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. The door swung open and he caught a rather alluring sight right next to him.

Katie Bell bent over and stretched, showing her ass in a pair of nice tight spandex shorts when she stretched. The backs of her well-toned legs were shown. She stripped off her shoes and socks for the workout. She turned around a slight fraction of an inch. A tight white sports bra showed an ample amount of cleavage with her round, firm, breasts. She wasn't wearing anything underneath the sports bra. She had a toned set of abs and a beautiful looking navel.

Noticing Harry standing there for the first time, Katie looked up towards him. Her beautiful face shined towards Harry. Her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and her hazel eyes looked up toward shim.

"Hey, Harry," Katie said. "I'm just doing some stretches before my work out. Would you care to join me?"

Katie flashed a knowing smile at her teammate and Harry walked over towards her. She smiled when seeing him walk over towards her.

"I didn't expect anyone else to be here this early," Harry said. "You caught me off guard."

"Well, you get up bright and early every morning to work out, and I figure, why spend half of the morning lazing around in bed when I could be here?" Katie asked. She smiled and looked towards Harry's toned arms and body.

Robes really didn't do much to do the people at Hogwarts justice, at least in Katie's mind. She continued to trace patterns over Harry's body and smiled turning around.

Katie bent down in front of Harry. Those shorts were pretty tight and the more she stretched, the deeper the spandex stretched against her. Harry viewed her ass when it bounced up and down. He decided to join her in her stretching exercises.

The Chaser turned and did some squats down on the ground. Her ass bounced when going up and down. Harry closed his eyes and she looked like she was riding something. Off to the side, Harry could also see her breasts bouncing up and down when she continued her squatting on the ground.

"Looks like you're stretching out very nicely too well," Katie said.

She turned around and shamelessly stared at the bulge in Harry's pants. She walked over and grabbed him, cupping his crotch. She gripped him tightly with one hand

"Katie, I….."

"How nice of you to bring the equipment I need for the workout," Katie said. She pulled down his pants and boxer shorts to reveal his thick, juicy cock. She tried not to drool too much at this lovely sight which presented itself. "Ah, it's perfect."

Katie sat down on the bench on the side of Harry and grasp his cock firmly. She began to do some arm curls, pumping Harry's cock nice and hard.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Katie said. "Do you think you can count them out for me Harry?"

She pumped him every time with every number. Harry looked towards her with barely restrained lust through his eyes and nodded.

"Nine, ten….eleven," Harry said. She brought her hand all the way down to the base before pulling up. "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen….fifteen….sixteen….seventeen…..eighteen, nineteen, twenty."

Katie smiled and switched hands to pump him twenty times with her left hand now. She looked up and caught the look of bliss on Harry's face. She would give her Star Seeker a workout he'll never forget if she had her way with it.

"Feel the burn, Harry," Katie said. "I've got to work out my legs though, do you think you can take a seat?"

"Sure," Harry said. His cock throbbed from the loss of Katie's hand, but it was going to be replaced by something else.

Katie smiled and positioned herself in front of Harry. She lifted her leg, capturing his cock in between her toes. She smiled when making sure to look Harry in the eyes. She lifted up her leg and pumped him with her toes simultaneously.

Harry enjoyed the soft warm feeling of Katie's toes rubbing against him. His cock throbbed even more when she used his stiff iron bar as part of her workout. She worked him up and down for thirty reps with her toes, before switching around.

"Good, it's not going to wear out on me any time soon," Katie said.

Katie did the same thing with her foot. Harry's cock throbbing was good. His hands rested on her legs and slowly moved its way up.

"Almost there, Katie," Harry groaned.

Katie smiled and grabbed a bottle of lotion. She lathered her feet with them, before slipping Harry's cock in between them. She gripped the bench and started to rise up and down while pumping Harry's cock in between her feet.

"Are you feeling it?" Katie asked.

Harry responded with a nod. Her soft, smooth soles rubbed down the sides of his cock. Katie brushed a toe down his cock head every once and a while. A small trickle of pre-cum oozed from him. Katie slowed down her rubbing of his cock, and smiled when pulling away from him.

"It's important to keep my neck nice and strong so I can see when the Quaffle is coming at me," Katie said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Harry responded with a nod when Katie descended to her knees before Harry. He could see all of her beautiful face thanks to the hair being tied back. The Chaser walked over on her knees and took Harry into her mouth. She took him into her mouth, working her neck when pushing down onto him.

Katie bobbed up and down on Harry at a steady rate. He reached up and grabbed onto the back of her head to guide her. Katie smiled.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six," Harry said. He hissed the last word. "Twenty-seven, twenty-eight….twenty-nine….thirty….."

Katie gave him a few more sucks before pulling away from him. His cock was coated with salvia. She smiled and rubbed her thumb against the head.

"Lie back on the mats, please," Katie said. "I want to work out my thighs."

Katie smiled when Harry was now on the mat. She climbed over the top of him, not slipping down her shorts, at least not yet. She straddled over Harry's extended cock and pushed him slightly against her where his cock rubbed against the outline of her pussy lips through her shorts.

Harry groaned at the feeling of Katie when she brushed up against her. She was going to tease him a little bit, but that was fine. He reached behind her and grabbed her ass to squeeze it.

"Just making sure you stay steady," Harry said. His finger brushed towards the waistline of her pants and slipped dangerously close to a certain hole.

"Thank you," Katie said. She humped his cock. His throbbing manhood pushed closer towards her. She wanted to rip these shorts off and drive herself onto him.

Katie worked herself up to a frenzy and pulled herself up. She slowly stripped her shorts off, making sure Harry had a good look at what he had to deal with.

Harry watched her pussy slowly being revealed to her. Those slender, wet pussy lips showed themselves towards Harry. He smiled when looking towards them. Her golden curls resting between her legs added to the fun and games.

"Time for the deeper, inner thigh exercises," Harry said.

Katie smiled and took a second teasing Harry with her dripping hot lips. She waited for him to ease closer inside her. Katie balanced herself on the top of him and then sank down for the first time.

"Damn," Katie moaned when coming down on his cock. "It feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Hope you're feeling the burn," Harry said.

He held onto Katie's hips when she worked up and down upon him. She stretched herself out on his intruding member. She bounced even higher. Those breasts looked amazing in that bra, with all of the cleavage on display, but Harry needed them more.

"We've neglected your upper body, Ms. Bell," Harry said. "Why don't we fix that right now?"

Katie closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure. She realized Harry stripped off her sports bra.

"Why don't you work out, strengthen your hands?" Katie asked. "I have a couple of things you can squeeze…good practice for when you catch the snitch."

"I don't know," Harry said. He groped one of her breasts. "These are much bigger than the Snitch."

He squeezed one of the juicy melons one more time. Katie rewarded him by taking him further into her moist canal. A throbbing spread through Harry the further she worked her way down onto him. She slid up and down his pole.

"Yes, they are, and you like to hold them even more," Katie said.

Katie bounced up and down on him. She knew coming in for an early workout was more than worth it and she was making things very much worth it. She drove all the way down onto his throbbing manhood. Katie's wet pussy closed in around him with Harry holding onto her with a squeeze.

"Fuck," Katie said.

"Just keep working out," Harry said. "Don't lose your momentum, or anything."

Katie wasn't about to lose her momentum. She kept plowing down onto his thick and amazing rod. Every time it filled her body, it brought her to greater pleasure. She could hardly wait how deep or how far she could bring this rod.

Harry viewed Katie driving her beautiful body again and again down on him. She was the pinnacle of health, otherwise she might have burned herself up. The sexy Chaser rose all the way up on her and those breasts pushed further down into his grip. He molded them into his hand.

"That's the spot, give them a good workout!" Katie yelled.

Katie experienced a rush of a good workout. Not even the vibrating broomsticks they sold could compare to the rush she felt the deeper the golden haired chaser brought herself down onto him. She really did get stretched out.

Harry worked her breasts. He kneaded and squeezed them. Some small amounts of magic stimulated her nipples. This only encouraged Katie to rise up higher and crash down further onto him. She clamped down onto him.

"You're not getting tired, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, but….I think we're reaching the end, aren't we?"

Harry had to admit she was right. Her toned body and perfect, tight, pussy worked him into submission. His cock throbbed the deeper Katie brought herself down onto his rod. She had him right where she wanted him, and it would be difficult to argue with someone this tight.

The first blast of fluids sprayed inside Katie's hole. She sped up a second later to work deeper inside of him. She needed every last drop.

"Need to get my protein," Katie said, grinning when coming all the way down on Harry.

Her breasts bounced and Harry squeezed them. A few more sucks and licks followed. Harry spent an insane amount of time feasting on her wonderful tit flesh.

Katie dropped down a few more times, getting the most of Harry's load. She made sure to get every single last drop before pulling away from him.

She rolled over onto the ground, on her hands and knees. The stunning Chaser presented her juicy rear towards Harry.

"We're not done yet,' Harry said. "There's one part of your body that you're neglected…..and we want to make sure this keeps nice and firm."

Harry empathized the word "firm" with a nice little squeeze. He brushed his fingers and slipped one of them inside her tight rectum.

Katie shifted herself so Harry could have unrestricted access to her tight rear. Harry eased one finger inside her, and Katie bit down on her lip the second Harry intruded inside her. He really had her where he wanted her. A finger slipping into her ass from behind made Katie gasp and moan in pleasure.

"Bugger me," Katie said.

"Soon enough," Harry said.

A warmth spread through Katie from head to toe. His skilled hand worked in her ass and squeezed her cheeks together. His finger swirled inside her before brushing all the way out.

Harry brushed down to Katie's dripping slit to collect lubrication. He pushed his well lubricated finger inside her back passage and worked deeper inside of her. He fingered her ass a couple of times to get her going.

"You must be excited," Harry said. "Every time you sit on a broomstick for the next week, you'll be thinking about this work out."

The thought of Harry fucking her ass so hard she would be thinking about it when at Quidditch Practice made Katie even hornier and even needier for his cock. He situated his fingers closer inside her back passage then ever before. He wanted to make her feel this all night long.

"Yes, you're excited, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Time for the last and most important stage of our workout. You're going to really feel the burn in this one."

Harry pushed his swollen head against her tight rosebud. The protest of her asshole against his cock was short, but Harry eased his way inside. He waited for her to relax and allow him to slip deep inside of her.

"SO BIG!" Katie yelled.

"What's a little gain without any pain," Harry said. "Come on, Bell, I thought you were working out."

Harry pushed closer inside Katie. Her tight hole grabbed him and took him deeper into her tight ass. She grabbed onto the edge of the mats when he pushed into her.

He finally set up a step pace of hammering into her ass. Katie tensed further up against him every single time Harry pushed deeper into her asshole.

"So good," Katie said. "Harder, please…..it feels really good."

Harry gripped Katie by the waist and pushed deeper inside her. He pummeled her tightest and most taboo hold. He caressed every inch of her body, paying attention to all of the places which made her excited. He would have her underneath him, right where he wanted her.

Katie clenched her fists against the ground and waited for Harry to bury himself into the depths of her tight, tight, ass. He did not disappointed and continued the heavy working out of her ass. She had been stretched to her limits and then some.

Harry rolled his fingers down Katie's soft sweaty body. Every single spot he touched, it was the right spot given the gasp spread through her. He worked closer towards the navel. It was a very sensitive are which Harry paid extra close attention towards. He kept brushing into her navel and send sparks.

"Keep with me," Harry said.

Katie could hardly stand the pleasure. He shifted those hands between her thighs and rubbed her clit. The intense rubbing continued when Harry pushed into her. Every time Harry drilled into her, Katie enjoyed him further into her depths.

"I'm going to try!" Katie yelled. "But, you're making it very hard…so much pleasure."

Harry bit the back of her neck and that triggered a gasp from her. He massaged all her and returned to her clit. He pinched it in turn of ramming her ass. The juices spilling from between her thighs made it really good to be honest.

He rammed Katie hard and fast from behind. Kate took as much of his cock as she could inside her tight rectum. He bombarded her with a series rapid fire thrusts and ensured she was cumming and could keep cumming nice and hard.

Katie really didn't know what time of the day it was. The workout started before sunrise and the sun was mostly up now. Harry showed no signs of slowing down.

"We're almost done," Harry said.

Katie reached the edge of her limits. She didn't know how much more she could take. All she knew was his cock was about ready to deposit its gift.

Harry held on and pushed himself into overdriving. His hard thrusting increased. He took as much of her hole as he could. She encouraged him with moans. Her hair came out of the ponytail sometime during the fucking and he rammed her so hard which Harry pushed into her asshole. Those thick balls were about ready to give their gift into her.

"So hard, so good," Katie said.

Katie dripped hot and fast. He made her cum so many times in the past hour or so, it was almost obscene. He raised his hand and Katie licked her juices from his hand. She got off on her own taste.

Harry finally lost himself to her. He planted a heavy load into her tight back entrance. His thick juicy cum emptied into her warm bowels.

Katie squirted several more times at the sensations of the hot cum spilling into her ass. He finished riding her through his orgasm while fingering her all the way through hers.

The two of them separated. Katie tried to pull himself up, but collapsed from the exhaustion. Harry tossed her a water bottle, magically kept cold. She took a swig of the fluids and smiled.

"Nothing like a good workout to really get you going in the morning," Katie said. She licked her fingers clean and looked towards Harry. "So, how about hitting the showers?"

* * *

 **End.**


	66. Aftershow(Zatanna)

**The After Show(Zatanna Zatara from DC Comics).**

* * *

"And everyone put your hands together one more time for the lovely star of tonight's show, Miss Zatanna Zatara!"

The people in the audience clapped loudly and some of them whistled from the crowd. A dark haired woman in her early twenties smiled when the applause continued to go. She dressed in her usual attire of a top hat, a tuxedo top, and a pair of extremely tight black shorts which barely qualified as shorts. The real magic trick was the fact they could even fit over her juicy ass. Fishnet stockings covered her amazing tanned legs, and she wore a pair of black heels over the top of them.

She smiled and waved through the silky white glove. This entire tour had been all across the United States for the past three months. Zatanna performed in several major cities and now after a short break, she was ready to kick back and relax.

' _At the rate this is going, they might still be applauding by the time my next tour's due to start,'_ the magician said.

"Thank you, thank all of you, and I will return to Vegas in the not so distant future!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Zatanna stepped back and the applause finally started to taper off at least past a certain point. She turned around and made her way up the steps towards her dressing room. It was a long night, and she could not wait to kick back.

The magician opened the door and prepared to get settled in. Someone approached her and knocked on the door. Zatanna spun around to see the handsome young man who was waiting for her.

"Harry, hey!" Zatanna said. "I thought I saw you in the audience, but I wasn't sure."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Harry said. He stepped closer towards the young woman and approached her. "You had even the most hardened of skeptics converted tonight. Congratulations, you had them eating out of the palm of your hand."

Zatanna smiled and approached Harry. She swooped down and planted a kiss on his lips before leading him over to the couch. The two of them settled in.

"Really wish the people over in Europe could get to see your show," Harry said. "Statute of Secrecy Regulations are a bitch to get though."

Zatanna rested a hand on Harry's knee and leaned closer towards him.

"They are," Zatanna said. "I went up before them until I was blue in the face, and told them it was just a show, and it has always been promoted as such. It's not really blowing the fact they have a secret world, but they refuse to do anything."

"Oh, well, it's there loss," Harry answered.

Zatanna knew there were acts, but they were Muggles who were very quick with their hands and very crafty. She performed real magic and it was rather skillful. Sometimes she had a couple of miscues, some on accident, and some by design to keep people guessing.

Really the miscues made everything more realistic.

"How long are you here?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm in Vegas for the next few days on business, but I made to come and see your show," Harry said. "And you did promise we would get together the next time I was in town, and you weren't in the middle of a tour."

Zatanna smiled. She did recall the promise. As always, after a show, she had been pretty much on a high, and it was excitement. She made her way towards him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, why don't we have a bit of a private show backstage?" Zatanna asked. She leaned forward, the first couple of buttons stretching open. "Between just you and me."

"I would be disappointed if we didn't," Harry said.

Zatanna took a half of a step back and waved her hands. The buttons on the top came undone to reveal a nice corset top covering her round breasts. Her curves filled into the garment. Zatanna smiled and placed her hands on her hips. Her shorts regressed into something more comfortable, and a nice thong. She turned around and placed her finger against the material of the thong.

The thong snapped back against her firm flesh. Zatanna turned slowly to face the man in front of her and smiled.

"I see the engorgement spell is taking effect," Zatanna said. "And for my next spell, I believe we should perform banishment."

Zatanna wiggled her fingers and muttered "STNAP EB ENOG". Harry's pants shredded off of his body and revealed his throbbing manhood underneath it. The dark haired woman stepped on in and slipped her glove to reveal her smooth hands.

She gripped Harry around the thick pole. Zatanna worked her hand all the way down to him.

"As you can see, I have diverted all of the blood to a certain part of your body," Zatanna said.

"It's incredible, and no smoke, and no mirrors needed," Harry said, playing along.

"No, it's merely all in the hand motion," Zatanna said. She grinned when jerking him off. His cock swelled and pushed deeper into her. "But any magician can use banishment. It's conjuration which is the lifeblood of any performance."

Zatanna rolled her head back while stroking Harry. Her left hand inched down to the base and the right hand went between Harry's legs. She squeezed the hard balls and dug her nails into her balls. Zatanna milked Harry, slowly, and surely.

"Yes, I'm all…..I'm ready."

"STIT TUO!" Zatanna cried.

Her corset slid down and two large breasts found their way out. Zatanna smiled when she moved leaned in. Harry got a small taste of her round breasts popping into his face. Zatanna stroked him so harder.

"You have a nice big wand, sir," Zatanna said. "A wand is a tool, and when used right, it can create some real magic. But, there's something important you should know."

Zatanna sped up the pumping of Harry's cock. She used both hands to caress and squeeze his manhood, working all the way down. She leaned down and gave the head a couple of kisses. Pre-cum stuck out to her tongue.

"It needs the proper holster," Harry managed.

"Yes, exactly," Zatanna said. "And it's important for the holster to be nice, warm, and fits the wand perfectly."

Zatanna came down and took Harry cock first between her breasts. Her round orbs pushed down onto Harry when going up and down on him. Zatanna squeezed her warm breasts against him to encase his full cock flesh in between her large breasts.

Harry looked down to see Zatanna descend and ascend. Every time she stroked his cock, it was beyond amazing. She had him placed right where she wanted him and would give him everything. The warm flesh squeezed him. It wouldn't be the only warm place Harry had tonight.

"And you can see how my breasts are clean," Zatanna said. She cupped Harry's balls to give them an encouraging squeeze. "Now, they're going to be covered by a thick, milky fluid once I count to five."

Zatanna worked her breasts down and pumped Harry with each other.

"One, Two," Zatanna said. She sped up and increased the friction. "Three….four….and five!"

Zatanna tickled the underside of Harry's balls. He unloaded the seed in the valley of her breasts. The cum launched into the air and fell down in a repeated series of thrusts. Her chest and face covered with the thick semen.

The performer pulled back and smiled. She cupped a breast, semen dripping onto the carpet onto the ground. Zatanna ran a finger down her body while running her finger closer towards her womanhood.

"Looks like it got on more than your breasts," Harry said.

"An unfortunate side effect," Zatanna said.

Zatanna made sure Harry locked his eyes on her before pushing up a breast towards her mouth. The magician leaned closer and wrapped her mouth in gorgeous, juicy tit flesh. She closed her eyes tightly and hungrily manipulated the flesh for everything it was worth.

The sucking and slurping returned Harry back to his former state. He looked towards the gorgeous woman who continued the glorious sucking of tit flesh. Her thong slid a little bit when her movement and a hint of juicy lips underneath.

Harry smiled when pulling her back. Her dripping cunt lips stuck out. Harry held onto Zatanna and leaned closer towards her. He planted a kiss on her nether regions while Zatanna licked the cum off of her breasts.

"Oh, you're so good," Zatanna said, almost breaking character.

Harry squeezed and kneaded the warm, fishnet clad flesh the most he could. The scent of her pussy made him want to eat her out even more. So he did, and went down on her. Harry stretched his tongue to go way deep inside of her.

Zatanna suckled her own breasts and took in the full feeling of Harry when he continued his quest on every inch of her body. The Magician worked her hips at a hyper speed to meet Harry and his able tongue.

"Mmm, right there, lick me, right down there!" Zatanna encouraged him.

Harry conceded with her and kept licking at her. The sounds of her lips suckling on her breasts made Harry only go down on her first.

The moment Zatanna received an orgasm, she staggered back about a half of an inch. The table behind her turned into a nice table and she fell backwards onto it. Zatanna collapsed, legs spread, and body coated in sweat.

Harry advanced on her with a smile and climbed on top of Zatanna. He straddled the sultry Magician when going closer towards her. He leaned in and pressed his mouth on top of hers. Zatanna's shoes fell off in the process of falling back. She placed a pair of fishnet clad feet on either side of Harry to look him into place.

"Want to see a magic trick of my own?" Harry asked her.

Harry empathized this point by running his finger down from Zatanna's lips, all the way down her neck, and past the cleavage to her belly button. Ever so briefly, Harry touched her clit and sent sparks flying through it. Zatanna lifted her hips up in an attempt to receive Harry.

"Go on," Zatanna said.

"I'm going to make my staff disappear before your very eyes," Harry said.

Harry put the point of his rod up against her entrance. Zatanna lifted her hips up to meet the intruding manhood. It inched into her. Every single inch, energy sparked through her body. Zatanna held onto the young man's back when pushing deeper into her.

His swollen cock pushed into her tight gates. The warmth surrounded Harry. Harry held onto her, pulling almost out of her and sliding deeper into her. The two met hip to hip. Their heated loins kept pushing together, with Zatanna leaning up to steal a nice kiss from her lover.

Harry grabbed a hold of her luscious breasts and fondled them. Every time he rolled his hands over her nipples, Zatanna squealed from what Harry did to her. He twisted and squeezed every glorious inch of her tanned, firm breasts.

The wizard took in every inch of the delightful body of the Magician who was at his mercy underneath him. Her hips squirmed up to begin to take more cock inside of her. Her body was delicious, perfect in every well. Tanned, with no lines, with supple breasts, a toned body, a plump ass, and long smooth legs, legs currently covered with fishnets and drove him wild.

Zatanna's pleasure heightened. Her hips pushed up further to take every single last inch of Harry's magnificent rod into her. Their hips met each other in a dance of furious passionate. Zatanna hung onto Harry, enjoying the length going deeper into her.

"I feel you, you're so deep inside me, "Zatanna said.

Harry shifted the grip from her leg to her backside. He clenched it and kept plowing deeper into her. Harry planted a series of long thrusts into her. Zatanna returned fire, another orgasm filling the magician's body.

"That's the greatest magic of all," Harry said.

Zatanna nibbled his lip, before allowing him to explore her breasts, now cleaned of all mysterious fluids. The only thing which had been visible was his mouth biting on her. Every time Harry scraped his teeth against her nipple, sucked it, or licked it, jolts of every spread through her.

"Again, again, more!" Zatanna yelled.

Harry decided to give her exactly what he wanted. He rod Zatanna into the bed. She wrapped around him, arms and legs brushing against his body. Her succulent chest pressed against Harry and gave him more than enough flesh to indulge himself in.

Zatanna encouraged Harry indulging in her body. Her hips twitched almost all the way up to meet the intruding rod. He pushed down into her, those balls full of something.

"After you, my dear," Harry said.

Zatanna didn't even have a chance to request. All she could do was hold on for the ride. Harry penetrated her center with more rapid fire thrusts. Zatanna kept meeting him, when he thrust into him.

Harry rode out her latest orgasm. His own would be following soon, but he wanted a few more one.

"It's almost time for your grand finale, Zee," Harry said. "First here come the fireworks."

Zatanna clenched onto Harry, pushing up towards him. The greatest magic of all swirled deep into her body. Harry pressed further down onto him with multiple thrusts, each of them getting even closer.

The sound of firm wet flesh smacking against each other only encouraged Zatanna to take more of Harry inside her. Zatanna held onto the back of Harry's neck and moaned in his ear.

The orgasm exploding through her from head to toe and back up to her loins made Zatanna get inflamed. She increased the passionate of her exploration on Harry's back and also squeezed his ass with one hand. She managed to press on the back of his head when Harry pounded deeper into her.

"Soon enough," Harry said. "One more time…if you can handle it."

Zatanna held onto Harry, never once breaking up what she was doing. Harry plunged deeper into the heated slit. His missile sought the heat when combing over her body. More of a load built, swelling his already swollen rod even more.

"Always, I can handle it all," Zatanna said. I always finish a performance…..always!"

Zatanna dug her heels into him to make sure he was here at the end. The two of them crossed either other, going hip to hip with each other. Harry tore at Zatanna's fishnet covering her legs in a fit of lust. This only burned her up even more.

The next orgasm opened up the door for another. Harry impacted his cock into her when shoving into her. Her pussy created a flood of fluids, never once giving up. She could bring life to a dry land with how much leaked from her pussy. Harry's cock almost slid out of her through the lubrication. The sorcerer redoubled his actions and planted himself into her.

His cock planted into her and lead to one final orgasm which resulted in the end. Zatanna tightened and milked his thrusts which slowed down to give her frustration. Her moist walls squeezed him.

"That fluid which appeared on your breasts and face earlier?" Harry asked. He once again traced patterns on her front side. "It's about to be between her legs.

Harry had his limits. Hands firmly locked on Zatanna's body, her heels digging into his backside, Harry rose up one more time and jammed into few more times.

Zatanna spread far and wide to receive Harry's gift. Her tightening pussy drained every single drop of cum from Harry. Harry pushed further into him with a few thrusts deeper and faster into her.

"Mmm, yes, right there, inside me!" Zatanna said. "Give it all to me….more of it's appearing all over my legs and all over the bed."

Harry rode Zatanna until empty. He emptied every last drop before pulling out of her.

The tension settled, and Zatanna rolled over. She cupped Harry around the length and smiled.

"So, are you glad to end this tour with a bang?"

"Oh, I think we can manage more than one," Zatanna said, with a few pumps.

The magic of Zatanna's mouth visited Harry's engorged prick one more time. He grabbed onto her silky black, if not slightly sweaty hair, and enjoyed Zatanna's oral talents.

* * *

 **End.**


	67. Universal Language(Magik)

**Universal Language(Illyana Rasputin/Magik from X-Men).**

* * *

Harry Potter sat at his desk and studied papers. It had been a rainy day outside so it was the absolute perfect day to grade papers. The students at the Charles Xavier Memorial School for the Gifted pretty much stayed out of trouble, at least nothing the other members of the faculty could not handle on their own. Harry smiled and looked over the assignments which had been completed.

A knock on the door brought Harry out of his monotonous grading for the day.

"Come in," Harry said.

A sixteen year old girl stepped inside. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails and a look of deceptive innocence crossed her soft looking face. She coated red lipstick over her lips which puckering them. Her slender neck covered in a silver necklace with a charm on it. The charm directed attention towards her cleavage. A slightly unbuttoned white top covered her body, stopping at the midriff.

Her navel caught the eye of any woman who saw it, and her stomach was flat and firm. She sauntered closer into the room, with a short skirt which stopped just short of her knees. The teenager covered her legs in a pair of sheer white stockings which clung to her fit and firm legs.

"Miss Rasputin, what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I hoped to have a word with you, Mr. Potter," she said. Illyana Rasputin smiled.

Only less than a month ago, at least according to the present world, she had been an innocent six year old. A lot had changed in that amount of time, after she had been drawn into an alternate dimension known as limbo. Close to a decade passed for her, until Harry and his staff had been able to find her, and deal with the menace known as Belasco before bringing her own.

"I was working on my English a little bit," she said, still a bit of a Russian accent to her words, and a sultry one at that. Not as sultry as the Black Widow, but it was the kind of voice which prompted men to do what we wanted. "And I was wondering if I was getting this phrase correctly."

"Of course," Harry said. "What are you having to trouble with?"

"Well, can I suck your cock?"

Illyana's casual statement caused Harry to look up from his desk. She positioned herself at the desk with legs dangling over it. Illyana leaned down so Harry looked up at her tempting teenage body.

"Do you understand what you just said?" Harry asked.

"I believe it means you give a male companion oral pleasure," Illyana said. "I overheard it on one of those videos Tabby downloaded off of the Internet, and I was wondering if…I was correct in saying it….maybe I should repeat it given you're quite speechless."

Harry closed his eyes. It was hard to reconcile the fact she was six years old less than a month ago.

"Can I suck your cock?" Illyana asked.

"You said it properly, although I don't think you should be saying it to proper company," Harry said. "Men might get the wrong idea."

"Oh, they might think I would want to drop to their knees, pull down their pants, and put their big hard cock in my mouth," Illyana said. She dropped her voice lower and her blue eyes darkened a shade of lust. "I might do something like this to them."

Illyana took the lollipop in her hand, clutching on it tightly. She swirled her tongue across the head of the sucker and locked her eyes onto Harry with a smile. She serviced the lollipop in a very sensual manner.

Harry found his pants no longer fit quite as well.

"Is it right, or isn't it?" Illyana said. She tested out the words. "Can I suck your cock?"

Illyana shifted over slightly, with her legs spreading towards Harry. Harry looked at the teenage temptress before him. Her lacy panties showed her crotch, and the black material soaked through to make out the outline of her thin, tight looking lips.

"It's just a function of biology," Illyana said. She licked the lollipop again.

"Only when you're the age of consent," Harry said.

"Yes, well, in Russia, I'm technically the age of consent," Illyana said. "Physically and biologically, I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen years ago."

"Legally, you're still six," Harry said.

"Well, that's because SHIELD is slow in filing the proper paperwork," Illyana said. She frowned pushing her sucker deeper into her mouth and giving it a brief deep throat.

Harry watched what those plump, juicy, soft lips did to the head of the sucker. He envisioned holding the back of the teenager's head and shoving his engorged prick into her tight throat, using it as his own personal fuck hole.

He shook his head and tried to avoid the temptation. Harry provided himself with his will power.

"And it doesn't matter what some silly little law says we should do," Illyana said. "It's what the heart wants. You don't seem to have a problem with sleeping with half of your students. Why should I get special treatment?"

Harry figured Illyana called his bluff.

"You're afraid you might actually enjoy it, don't you, sir?" Illyana asked. Her lollipop slipped from her hand and down her shirt.

She slowly fished the lollipop from her cleavage. Illyana encircled the thick head of the sucker with her tongue, closing her eyes and giving a soft little moan. It slowly worked it's way down.

"How many six years old you know who have these?"

Illyana cupped her ample breasts and showed Harry them. Her perfect D-Cup breasts almost fell from her top. She ran her hands down and turned over to cup her ass.

"Or something like this," Illyana said. "A nice tight ass which is round and supple….am I using the right words, sir?"

"You're using accurate language," Harry said. "But it's not really the point!"

"Is it?" Illyana asked.

Without any shame, Illyana slowly removed her panties from underneath her skirt. She slowly twirled them in the air and snapped them like a rubber band. The panties flew in Harry's face and landed on it. He had no choice other than to inhale the scent of them and get a small taste of her lemony scent.

"No one has these things, because I'm sixteen years old, and I have needs like every sixteen year old girl on the planet," Illyana said. "If it's wrong, then that just make its hotter. And that's what makes you want it more….I see you catching a glimpse at my ass or my tits just like anyone else. And they can be yours, Professor."

Illyana spread her legs, now completely devoid of any panties. She hiked her skirt up to reveal her dripping moist cunt.

"You're out of line, Ms. Rasputin."

Despite Harry's stern look, he was smiling. She only hiked her skirt further up to make sure he could see her entire pussy, and then turned around to show her bare ass to him.

"I'm being a bad girl, aren't I?" she asked. "Maybe you should punish me."

Harry grabbed Illyana by the arm and pulled her off of the desk. The Russian Girl landed, her bare ass touching his leg, her dripping pussy grinded against his crotch. Her soft breasts shoved into his face for Harry to inhale, to feel, to touch.

"Yes," Harry said. "I want you to demonstrate exactly how you would suck a real man's cock. That's your punishment."

"Oh, tough, but fair," Illyana said.

The half-demon smiled, her base desires having been fulfilled. She would have the cock of her dreams in no time. Pulling Harry's pants down, Illyana almost drooled at the size of his stiff rod. She ran up of the base, testing it out.

Harry could hardly believe how sinfully soft Illyana's hand felt when they gripped him. The silky smooth skin caressed his love organ and made him swell with taboo, sinful desire.

"We should learn to be closer together, despite language barriers," Illyana said. "And one way we can get closer together is through sex. It's a universal language we can all understand."

Illyana serviced Harry from tip to base just like she did the lollipop. She had to devour his cock. She had to drink his entire cum. She needed to have Harry pin her down on the desk and screw her brains out until she dripped in both of their fluids.

"I have to devour your cock," Illyana said. "I have to put my lips all over your head. I'm going to squeeze your balls. Are they full of cum?"

Harry was pretty sure Illyana expanded her English vocabulary through watching Internet porn. She squeezed them and smiled. Illyana continuously stroked him, her soft hand pleasuring Harry's iron hard rod. He pushed more of his throbbing manhood closer towards her hand.

"They are nice and full for me," Illyana said.

Illyana wrapped her lips around Harry and sucked him. The fact she wore the pigtails made things a bit more scandalous. The sexy Russian devoured Harry's manhood without any mercy. The hotness of her mouth made Harry groan.

"This is your fault, you're making me enjoy this," Harry said. "This is so wrong for me to enjoy this. Just a month ago, you were this sweet little six year old Russian girl….now you're a naughty little cock sucker."

Illyana cradled a cum filled set of balls. She pushed deeper onto him, making sure Harry pierced the back of her throat with his generous looking fuck stick. Every time he pushed the back of her throat, Illyana thought she would fade into blissful pleasure.

The delightful Russian slipped away from Harry and sucked on his head a couple more times. She planted an intense kiss on Harry's cock head and worked her tongue around him.

"Are you going to pin me down now on your desk?" Illyana asked. "Are you going to hold me down and fuck my lights out?"

Illyana smiled when crawling back onto the desk. Her skirt ripped off and her shirt bunched up. The only thing she wore was her stockings and the charm necklace around her. The arrow pointed down from the charm towards her center giving Harry a not so subtle hint of what she wanted.

"It's going to be a pretty tight fit," Harry said.

"Well, if we work together in cooperation, we can make it happen," Illyana said.

Harry prodded Illyana in her scorching slit with his aching cock head. He maneuvered closer into the forbidden zone. Her pussy was virgin tight, a bit surprising since she spent ten years in a realm with demons who didn't really have any inhibitions.

"Belasco wanted to have this, but he could never take it," Illyana said. "I'm offering it to you, sir. Are you going to give me your cock?"

The first two inches of Harry pushed into Illyana's gate. The tight little teenage pussy sucked him in. Harry bent down to squeeze her breasts and encourage her to spread her legs further to ensure Harry would be all the way inside. He did push closer into her.

"These breasts pushed me over the edge," Harry said. "You teenagers are the same, always flaunting your bodies, hoping to get fucked."

"Yes, but I can do anything they can do better," Illyana said.

Harry pierced her, only half of his cock was inside. Her walls only parted just enough to allow him to delve further inside her. Illyana kept the tightest grip possible and hugged Harry in a velvety center. He bent down and cupped a handful of her breasts.

Illyana enjoyed their bodies joining together. It had been a long time coming to have such a prime pinnacle of male perfection driving himself into her. He lifted almost all the way out of her and slammed deeper inside of her.

The beautiful Russian encouraged him to go down onto her. Her legs rubbed down Harry's sides to show him how tender and soft her flesh was. How she wanted him to explore.

Harry took up Illyana on her invitation and explored her firm teenage flesh. Every time he brought his hard rod down into her, she rose up to meet him. He pushed from her breasts and ran his fingers down her stomach. Her belly button looked even good enough to lick and worship.

Illyana thrust her hips up. The Alpha Male above her brought his hard cock into her body. Every time they met, she felt more sparks of energy.

"What's this wonderful feeling?" Illyana asked.

"It's called an orgasm, and you better get used to them because you're going to have many."

Illyana looked forward to it. She pushed Harry up closer towards her and took his cock deeper into her pussy with a few deep thrusts.

"Yes, that seems nice," Illyana said.

"I wonder what we're going to do about those shorter skirts you favor," Harry said.

"I'm more worried about where your cock is going to be when it's done fucking my pussy raw," Illyana said. The thrusting sped up and Illyana received another spectacular blast of energy through her. Her nipples hardened and Harry attacked them. "Why don't you grab my hair, and pin me down, and tell me how I'm your little Russian slut?"

Harry grabbed Illyana's hair and gave her a sultry growl. The girl twitched her hips up to take more of Harry's engorged manhood inside her.

"You're nothing, but a little slutty tease," Harry said, letting the moment get the better of her. "Well, if you're going to tease me with your short skirts, with your cleavage….with your panties, you're going to get nothing but a nice big cock jammed into you!"

"Yes, more, it feels so good!"

Illyana marked up Harry's back with her longer fingernails. He slammed as far into her as he could. She enjoyed the feeling of his thick cock penetrating her and stretching her all the way out. Illyana lifted her hands and placed them onto Harry to push him into her.

Harry pushed into this sinful pussy. Every time he rose all the way out of her, all he could do was plunge back into her. He rocked her again and again.

"I'm such a dirty little girl, aren't I?"

Harry throbbed inside of her. Her pussy sucked him in and milked him with each probing orgasm. Harry held onto her and kept riding her.

"You certainly love me fucking that tight little cunt," Harry said.

He rode her even faster and harder with each thrust. The tightness of her teenage cunt caressed him when going into her.

"My cunt, my quim, my pussy, my twat…did I miss any words?" Illyana asked. "No matter what you call it, I just want it fucked and fucked hard."

She creamed underneath the intrusion from Harry. He switched up to slower thrusts to make Illyana want it more. She locked around his hips and forced him to drive down onto her. Illyana brought her hands up and pushed him further inside of her. She took him cock first into her pussy, every single last inch penetrating her to the absolute depths.

"You got them all," Harry told her. "You got every single last word….just like you're going to get every single last drop."

"Those balls are so angry right now," Illyana said.

They slapped against her thighs when Harry pushed into her. Illyana tightened around him like a vice and ensured he would not stray too far from the intrusion.

"So big, so angry," Illyana moaned. "They're so mad they're going to explode."

Harry buried himself into her and buried his seed along with it. Illyana came at the same time. He passed the point of no return, firing the cum into her.

Illyana held onto Harry to ensure not a single drop of cum was wasted. All of the cum spilled into her fertile womb.

"You little kinky bitch, I bet you hope I impregnate you," Harry breathed.

"Oh, I've been a bad girl, a really bad girl, coming in and seducing you like this," Illyana said. "Wearing my slutty little skirt, my kinky little top with my tits everywhere, my panties hanging out, and sucking on your big cock. Making sure your cum pours into my womb, knowing full well it's nice and fertile."

Illyana smiled and licked his ear with an extended tongue when Harry finished injecting her with his baby making fluids.

"See, I'm going to prove to you I'm all women and I'm not that little girl who was here last month," Illyana said.

"You're all women," Harry said.

"And you're all man, who can handle a real woman," Illyana said. She slid away and turned around to get on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass in his face. "Why don't you show me how I'm your woman? Why don't you shove your cock in my ass and fuck that raw too?"

"I was finished, and now you've made me hard again," Harry growled. "Just for that, I'm going to fuck you rass so hard you won't sit down for a week!"

"I hope so."

Harry fingered Illyana's tight hole with a finger before he positioned himself closer. The thick cock head pushed against the half-demon sorceress's back entrance. The heat pumping against her was among the most hot ever.

' _And here I thought Jubilee and Kitty had tight asses,'_ Harry thought.

Harry pushed his manhood closer towards the hot blonde's puckered hole. He pushed deeper inside of her.

"Deeper, ohhh….I can feel it in me!"

Illyana clutched onto Harry and ensured her ass lined up perfectly for him. Her tight rear end wrapped around him. She accelerated the descent down and stroked her womanhood. Illyana took more of his cock into her.

"You feel like a bloody furnace….."

"You wouldn't going around fucking furnace," Illyana said. "But you would fuck my ass, wouldn't you, sir?"

Harry pushed himself deeper into her. Illyana's breasts bounced when she descended onto him. Harry took the lovely round orbs of flesh and squeezed them to ensure he would have something resting in his hand. Illyana bounded up and down onto him, bringing more of him inside of her.

"No, I wouldn't," Harry said.

Illyana enjoyed his fingers moving over her front while his cock sped up its pushing into her back. The teenager wouldn't have guessed anyone could truly enjoy having something rammed in their anus like this, although after seeing it on the Internet, she just had to try once.

She would be trying again all too soon.

"You're so beautiful, it's a sin you're this beautiful."

"Oh, sin just makes things even sexier, sir," Illyana said. "Fucking my ass, knowing I'm one of your students. You've taught me how to speak English, and now you're just furthering the next step of my education."

Illyana threw her head back to give a sultry moan which passed through the heavens. Harry worked down her body, hitting all of her hot spots. She picked up the pace when ramming down onto him. The thick manhood pushed deeper into her.

The two met each other with Illyana speeding up what she was doing. Harry brushed against her clit, hitting the sensitive nerve spot on her. Illyana continued to rock on him.

"I'm wearing you down," Illyana said.

"Yes, I'm going to cum in your ass."

"Oh, you've been in there for a while," she said. "All good things must come to an end though."

Resigned to this particular fact, Harry rode out her for a little bit longer. He popped and sent his load of cum into Illyana's ass.

The sorceress pumped his thick load into her. Every time his balls sized up, they fired an insane load into her ass. Illyana smiled when ascending and descending.

The two collapsed back on the desk, and Illyana regretfully pulled Harry's cock from her ass. She snapped her fingers to clean the cum from her and put herself in a black tank top and a pair of extremely tight spandex shorts.

"So, I understand naughty girls get detention," Illyana said. "I'll see you after school on Monday."

Illyana gave Harry a passionate kiss before walking out. Ass swaying all the way. She stopped at the door to look over her shoulder and flickered her tongue.

"We should make it all week, you learn your lesson," Harry said.

"Of course , sir," Illyana said. "You have authority over me, and you should reinforce that."

Illyana swayed her ass one more time before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

 **End.**


	68. Warm and Wet Afternoon(Kida Nedakh)

**Warm and Wet Afternoon(Kida Nedakh from Atlantis: The Lost Empire)**

* * *

Harry soaked up some sunrays, sitting back on the beach after a very long day. It had been rare for him to have downtime these days, but now, he had a chance to just kick back and hopefully not worry about having to perform daring feats of heroics.

"Finally relaxing and enjoying your vacation?"

Kidagakash Nedakh, Kida to most people, stepped over. The dark skinned woman might have been royalty, but she was not afraid to fight for what she believed in and would not be afraid to get down in the dirt.

"Yes, it seems like you should be enjoying one as well," Harry said. "Would you care to join me, Kida?"

"Of course," she said. She sauntered over and bent down.

Harry dressed in nothing other than a pair of swimming trunks so it showed his upper body. Every single muscle, every single ripple, every single swell of his toned body had been put on display. Kida had been up close and personal with that over the years.

He smiled, and Kida placed a hand on his thigh, before leaning in and meeting Harry for a kiss. She broke away for him and joined him. Her head rested on his shoulder as they enjoyed the serene beauty around them. Kida moved her hand slowly down him.

"Why don't I put some lotion on you?" Kida asked. "You wouldn't want to burn."

Harry decided not to let her in on the simple fact his skin had been immune to the harmful effects of overexposure to the sun given his heritage. He would be a fool to turn down a hot woman feeling him up.

"Turn over onto your front," Kida said.

Kida motioned for Harry to do so. She cupped her hand and squirted the lotion out. She smiled and placed her hands on the back of the young warrior's neck. She rubbed the lotion into Harry's neck and then down his back. She worked it into his back like a passage.

Harry could feel her soft hands manipulating every inch of his body. He leaned in, enjoying her hands all the way, and given by the little moan she let slip out, she enjoyed it just as much. She reached down and did the back of his legs, working down his inner thighs.

"I'm going to need to remove your trunks, so you can keep that all over tan," Kida said. She slowly eased her hand up through the left leg and skimmed his balls briefly.

"By all means," Harry said.

Kida removed said trunks and continued her application of lotion uninhibited. She stroked every inch of Harry's muscular flesh. Her hands slipped between his legs a little bit more. A hole appeared in the lawn chair to allow Harry room to expand.

"Almost done, and you can flip over, and show me what else I have to work with," Kida said. She ran her finger up his ear and smiled. "Okay, flip over."

Kida slid back to allow Harry to flip over. The young man rolled over onto his back and Kida smiled when he saluted her. She cupped his inner thigh teasingly. Her nipples grew stiff underneath her thin blue top and she not wait for him.

"Just relax, baby," Kida said.

Kida crawled over on top of Harry. She straddled his hips. Harry reached behind her and encouraged her to move further up. She grinded against him, when applying the lotion to his face, and running down the front of her neck.

The exotic beauty trapped Harry's hardening rod between her. It flicked against her flat and toned stomach a few times. Kida sensually worked in the lotion on his shoulder and ran down his chest. She massaged him even more.

Kida dripped through her panties the more she felt him up. She could not wait to have him inside of her, but that would have to wait right now. All she could do was keep massaging and feeling up this flesh. She moved from chest to abs and really worked it in.

"All over remember," Kida said with mischief dripping from her voice.

"Yes, I remember," Harry informed her.

Her lubricated hands moved past Harry's abs to his pelvic region. She rubbed the lotion on him. Kida tickled the length and left droplets of lotion on him.

"Looks like I used too much," she said.

Kida licked her uncovered by lotion hand. She rubbed the hand against Harry and stroked his manhood to slip off the excessive bits of lotion. They had been removed in no time by her actions.

She moved down and finished off Harry, working her hands down his legs. Kida smiled when stroking up against his flesh, and the grin deepened the further she made her way up towards him.

"Now it's my turn."

Kida turned around and unclipped her top allowing it to fall to the ground. All Harry saw was her bare back. Harry walked when she slipped her bikini bottoms down her legs and showed an unrestricted view of her round, juicy ass.

The beautiful woman descended to her hands and knees, pressing her breasts against the chair. Harry summoned the bottle of lotion and cupped it in his hand. A squirt of lotion dripped in his hand. He started at the back of her neck and rubbed down her shoulder blades.

"Oh, you really know how to do this," Kida said. "It's been a long day, work out all of the tension in my muscles!"

Harry knew there would be some tension worked out in another way. In the meantime, Harry kept going to work on her beautiful, muscular, body, leaving pretty much no bit of her unattended to.

He reached a point he looked forward to. Harry rubbed the lotion into her ass and spanked her firm bottom to really work it.

"Don't miss a spot," Kida encouraged him. "Get between my thighs as well."

Harry lathered up and started to rub between her thighs. Every time his fingers brushed closer towards her hole, Kida spread her legs a little bit more. She wanted him to delve inside of her.

Kida dropped down head first to bite the blanket on the lawn chair to prevent a scream from going through. She could feel Harry getting closer towards her central core. Every time Harry touched her, Kida enjoyed another spark deep inside her body.

Harry moved down the back of her legs and started to rub the soles of her feet and her toes. He knew how much a good foot massage turned her on.

Kida realized the moment she turned over, the dripping on the chair would be obvious. Harry rubbed the soles of her feet and it caused her to grind up against the chair.

"Turn over."

It was so nonchalantly Kida shivered. She turned over, without any shame.

Harry got a full view of the beautiful woman. Her platinum blonde hair was a nice contrast to her dark skin which shined bright. Her cheek bones defined royalty, with a cute nose, and juicy lips. She had a rather slender neck and toned arms when they can down. Her upper body was toned and showed how strong she was. A pair of breasts jutted out, with juicy caramel colored nipples.

He reached down and rubbed the lotion on the side of her neck before bending down and kissing her on the lips. Kida accepted the kiss with pleasure and pushed her hips up further to meet Harry. Harry shifted away so his cock was out of reach.

"In due time," Harry said.

Harry cupped the beautiful woman's breasts in his hand and started to squeeze them. He rubbed the lotion in and made sure to run his fingers over her firm nipples when massaging them. He looked at the pure look of enjoyment on Kida's face and saw she enjoyed what he was doing very much. Harry really had no choice other than to keep it up and keep doing what he was doing.

Kida thought she was going to die when he massaged her breasts and even more so, when he started to run his hands from them. He ran down her front and every inch he got closer towards her pussy was where more sexual fire just built in her body.

Harry admired her muscular body. Her navel looked particularly delicious, and Harry ran his finger down it all of the way, before moving down towards her central body.

Kida shifted and squirmed at the sensations. Harry really went to work on her inner thighs and made her explode into a shower of lust. Every time he skimmed the inside of her thigh, Kida thought she was going to lose her mind.

"Yes," Kida said. "Yes."

Harry brushed against her dripping lips before moving down to feel up her legs. Soon these legs would be wrapped around his waist, he had a feeling. He needed to move down and make sure her entire body was given over.

He spent a little more time massaging her feet. Kida continued to moan and thrash. She wanted a huge piece of him and Harry would give her everything she wanted in due time.

The moment Harry finished, Kida sat up. She grabbed Harry and threw her arms around his neck before giving him a blistering kiss. The Atlantean pushed him back onto the chair.

"Foreplay's finished, I want your cock," Kida said.

Kida lined herself up for his manhood to be pushed deep into her. Harry lifted his hands up to steady her waist so she didn't slide off due to the lotion to cover both of them.

Her dark hips worked their way down onto Harry's engorged prick. Kida tilted her head back and gave a passionate moan when working hips down onto Harry's engorged cock. She pushed almost all the way up and brought herself down onto him again.

"Having fun?"

"I've wanted this cock in my all weekend," Kida said. "Finally, I have it, and I'm not going to let it go until I'm done."

Harry smiled when reaching up and cupping the face of the sexy warrior woman. She leaned down when riding him and the two of them kissed one more time. She traced patterns down the side of Harry's face and he did with hers.

"Hopefully you're not done before I am," Harry said.

Kida smiled and bent down to rub her nipples about Harry's body. She used her entire body to worship the stud beneath her. Harry slid deeper into her pussy. The two met hip to hip when connecting with each other.

Harry watched her pull back and breasts bounce up. They almost smacked him in the face. Kida's hair flew against her, untamed and wild, and that made her sexy. The warrior dripped with pleasure when driving her hips down onto him.

"Harder, right there," Kida breathed. Harry held onto her and pumped into her. She hit a pleasurable rush every time he entered her.

Harry made sure he drove his thick rod into her harder and faster. Every time their bodies joined, electricity shot through the air. Her wet pussy made this a rather pleasurable encounter, more so than he could every describe.

"So god damn hot," Harry said.

Kida smiled and continued to ascend and descend upon the engorged fuck rod of her lover. She wanted to take herself into him as far as his cock could go. It filled her up all of the way and never ceased to amaze her how good it was.

Harry reached up to worship her breasts. Kida enjoyed this more than anything and shoved more of her ample chest into Harry's waiting grip. He squeezed them orbs and she responded with a gasp of lust. More and more she brought her hips down onto him.

"I'm cumming," Kida said.

"Keep on doing it, then," Harry said.

Kida tightened around him and brought her juices down. The warm juices spilled down Harry when she kept riding him over and over again. For a second, the orgasm winded her. A second wind followed and Kida just kept driving herself down.

The tight, warm sensation of a well placed orgasm allowed Harry to keep pushing himself deeper into her. Every thrust met he could drive himself into her wet pussy. He switched tactics and enjoyed other parts of her body. Her firm breasts, toned body, and long legs, not to mention her ass, all of them were subject to Harry's explanation.

Her dark skin coated in a nice sheen of sweat made her superhot. Kida kept working onto him and leaning down to plant a couple of kisses. She licked his lips and pushed further around him.

The warm pussy continued its descent around him. Harry could feel her ass slapping against him when driving down. It was only fitting Harry took a handful of her juicy globes and squeezed them.

"Your ass is nice," Harry said.

"Mmm, I bet you love squeezing it," Kida said, hazed over with so much lust it wasn't even funny.

"I prefer to be diverse in what I squeeze," Harry said. He switched his attentions to her breasts and teased them for a brief instant with a lick. "I find it keeps you on your toes, makes you wonder what's coming next."

"I'm sure," Kida said. Her entire body shook when coming down onto Harry pussy first. Every time she connected with him, it felt like fire spread through her legs.

"I know it works like that," Harry said. "And now, I think you're going to cum for me again."

On cue, the built up sexual energy within Kida had been released. She kept bouncing, breasts swaying up and down. Harry grabbed a handful of delicious flesh and squeezed them. This encouraged Kida to keep up with her descent and bring herself all the way down onto him.

"And I thought you wouldn't be finished this soon," Harry said.

Kida reached down, grabbing Harry and shoving his face in between her breasts. She made sure he sucked on and worshipped her breasts. This passionate play of control backfired on her when Harry suckled and licked her breasts, and made her whipper.

"By the Gods….oooh, he's so good!" Kida moaned. "I'm cumming so much, I can't even…..I can barely think."

Harry thought that was pretty much the idea. He drove her to a shuddering pile of cumming and cumming hard. She rose and fell onto him, but it got even slower, at least for a moment.

Kida realized she had been losing ground and would not have it. She sped up her motions, determined and ready to get Harry to cum inside of her.

"I'm not leaving here without your seed," Kida said. "And I'm going to have it."

Harry's response had been lost in the mouthful of breast he indulged himself in. Kida brought her hips up to create a lot of delightful wet friction between their sides. She bounced a bit higher and came down closer towards him. Harry reached behind her and squeezed her ample ass cheek to ensure she kept riding him with all of the pleasure she needed.

Kida thrilled herself with the prospect of receiving his potent seed buried deep inside of her womb. The dark haired woman sped up, the thought, the taboo notion of being knocked up here on the beach getting the better of her.

Harry knew her continuous driving on him meant she wanted his seed in every way possible. He wouldn't deny her, not yet. He could have given her plenty of time to just mull this one over.

"Patience," Harry said.

Kida tightened the grip around his cock with her inner muscles. She growled and bent down to give him one of the more forceful kisses a woman ever did. Harry matched her forcefulness and it was a duel to overwhelm each other.

A trickle of cum spilled from between Kida's thighs. She kept rocking down upon Harry. All twelve inches of thick cock pushed deep inside of her and Kida rode him out.

Kida brought herself down onto him with rapid fire orgasms. She pulled away from him to give a scream to the heavens, to thank them for this blessing of manhood parting her walls. Nothing ever would feel as good inside of her again as Harry.

"I take it you're almost finished with my cock," Harry said.

"Just cum," Kida said. "Please, you know you want to, don't…torment me like this."

Her body bounced a little more, coated with sweat and more evidence of their intense love making on the beach on this warm and wet afternoon.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Harry said. "I'll let you lead."

Kida realized how many of her orgasms had been stalled or backed up by Harry when every bit of pleasure from this afternoon hit her teen fold. She trashed and came down onto Harry, saturating him with every last drop of her pussy juices.

Harry thought it was now time to wrap this up and in the nicest way possible. The beauty rose up and brought herself down onto him.

He unleashed a flood into her. Thick white fluids spilled into Kida. Kida forced herself down onto him, bottoming out to ensure he would spill every last drop of cum into her. She gripped Harry by the face and gave him a sexually aggressive kiss which Harry returned.

Every storm subsided eventually, and the sexual wave crashing through their bodies had been finished. Harry pumped the last few doses of cum before Kida pulled away from him. She rolled over onto her back.

"So, are you coming to bed with me tonight, Harry?" Kida asked.

She spread her legs to show the cum dripping from between them and also wore a very inviting smile.

"If you think you'll be ready by them."

Kida only answered with one last kiss, smiling as she indulged herself in her high priest a little more.

* * *

 **End.**


	69. Midnight Snack(Fay Dunbar)

**Midnight Snack(Fay Dunbar from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Fay Dunbar hated the week before exams with a passion. She received the highest possible marks for the exams, but this year, the teachers seemed intent to torture them. Sixth year exams had been crammed between OWL and NEXT level examinations and they seemed to be just a waste.

Her older sister remarked in the grand scheme of things, the OWLs and the NEWTs were really the only exams that mattered for future employment. Half of the students in her year planned to give a half arsed effort in the exams and save themselves for NEWT year.

Fay had two older sisters and both of them were the top of their chosen fields. One was a brilliant potions mistress and the other was a brilliant mistress of charms. Both of them had received the highest marks in their exams and it made Fay frustrated on these huge shoes she was going to have to fill. She tilted her head back, feeling the frustration course through her body.

"I think you might need a break before you throw your books into the fire."

Fay snapped up, and relaxed when she saw Harry standing there.

"I don't know how you do it, keep calm with exams, and everything else going on in your life," Fay said.

"Practice, plenty of practice," Harry informed her. He held a bag in his hand. "I come bearing pastries."

"Chocolate?" Fay asked, sound rather excited about the prospect. Harry answered with a nod. "I love you."

She took the treat, thinking a good snack would keep her level. Chocolate had certain effects on witches who were under immense amounts of stress and pleasure.

"You love me so much you almost took my hand off to get the pastry," Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make it up to you later," Fay said. "So, anyway, how have your….lessons with Dumbledore been going?"

"Haven't had one for a long time," Harry said.

"One would think he would be able to teach you amazing magic, Dumbledore is the type who has forgotten more than most people remember," Fay said. She slowly at the pastry, and licked the cream from her lips.

She had been sparked with another idea, having cream of a different type on her mouth.

Harry watched his girlfriend eat the chocolate and she was slowly savoring each moment. Much to his surprise, Fay worked open a button.

"You'd think they would be able to figure out better temperature regulation spells than this," Fay said. She frowned when looking towards Harry. "Maybe I should write to Kayla, ask her if she could get on that…..of course that job is not nearly as glamorous as they thought."

"Well, she has to deal with the Ministry regulations, doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, yep…and they haven't really changed," Fay said. She shook her head and smiled. "Maybe when we're both Aurors, we can lead the change, or something. Or be buried to death underneath paperwork."

"I'm guessing the second one is more likely, unfortunately," Harry told her.

"Yep," Fay said. "I know I'm supposed to be on a diet….but can I have another one?"

"Well, you're just going to have to work off all of those added calories," Harry said.

"Oooh, don't worry, I intend to," Fay said. "It's really hot in there…..I think when they added all of the security spells for Riddle and his Death Eaters…it really messed up with the temp regulations."

"I don't know, it's possible they did," Harry said.

Fay started to unbutton her top further, and showed a slight hint of a lacy black bra underneath her top. She stopped before sliding the top down her shoulders.

"You don't mind, do you?" Fay asked. Harry shook his head. "You've seen them plenty of times, so I figured you wouldn't."

Harry smiled and watched his girlfriend's bra clad breasts revealed to him and toned stomach. Despite having a healthy appetite, she did have a pretty high metabolism, even though for a witch. She flipped her black hair out of her face.

"I just hope you can get through this year….without any trouble," Fay said. She looked at Harry who looked pretty amused to be honest. "But it's….whoops!"

The chocolate treat slipped out of Fay's hand and flew onto Harry's lab. Fay reached down and pulled the treat off of his pants, frowning when looking it over.

"Oh, damn, I'm really sorry, it's….I'm such a klutz sometimes," Fay said. She tried to rub the stain off of his pants.

Harry groaned when Fay rubbed his crotch through his pants in an attempt to get it clean. All she did was cause Harry's pants to become even more restricted and stretching against it.

"I think you're making it worse," Harry answered her.

Fay shook her head. She was going to have to get his pants off of course. She reached in and unbuckled the pants. It was a struggle to get the pants off and pulled them down to his ankles. The dark haired witch frowned.

"It stained to the other side….well, I'm going to have to take the boxers as well," Fay said. She pulled the boxers down and Harry's cock sprung out. It was stiff and erect and she stopped.

"Look what you did now," Harry said.

"It's…that's my fault," Fay said. She eyed her boyfriend's stiff cock. No matter how many times she saw it up close and personal, it caused her to grow aflutter. "I need to help you, don't I?"

"Yes, help me as much as you want to," Harry said.

"I'm always able to help you, Harry, I'll be here for you," Fay said. She squeezed Harry and ran her hand down him. "I bet you always enjoy my help, my nice, warm, wet kind of help."

Fay wrapped her lips around Harry's thick rod and hummed when driving her mouth down onto him. She clutched his balls when rising up and down with a couple of heavy pushes. The cock pushed further into the back of her throat.

Harry unclipped Fay's hair and caused her long hair to fly out and smack him across the keys. He ran his fingers down her beautiful hair and allowed her to keep sucking on him.

Fay worked about all of Harry's thick prick she could between her lips and down her throat. She burned with passion, stroking the part of it she could not get in his mouth. Fay fondled his balls as well and gave them a nice little squeeze.

The sucking continued for a very long time. Harry enjoyed the warmth of Fay when she brought her mouth further down onto him. The sucking continued in passionate circles around him, and worked Harry to a frenzy.

"You're going to make a bigger mess now," Harry said.

Fay did not really bother to answer his question. She instead picked up the pace and swirled her tongue against the length. Every time she encircled him, she sensed the end would be now.

Harry grunted after a long time of immense sucking. He shot a sticky load into the back of Fay's throat. His balls drained when she continued to suck her.

"That was a good chaser for the dessert," Fay said.

Fay pulled herself up and turned around to push the books out of the way. The moment she turned around, she performed a very subtle charm to cause her skirt to ride up a little bit. Her panties, stretched about the area of her ample ass showed towards Harry.

Harry came back to life very soon after being sucked off. He approached her and took charge by grabbing Fay's panties and pulled them down.

"Oh, I really love how forceful she can get."

Harry jammed his fingers into her dripping cunt and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I like how wet you can get…but I bet you're going to get wetter."

Harry bent Fay over the table and stroked the inside of her pussy with a few long and powerful thrusts. His fingers pushed into her depth. He added a second and a third.

Fay threw her head back and screamed to the heavens. Harry really knew how to manipulate a pussy and make a girl feel simply amazing. His fingers delved deeper into her with multiple slick thrusts.

"Right there, right there….."

"So, are you relieving all that exam tension now?" Harry asked.

Fay nodded and lost Harry's fingers inside of her. The girl whined at the loss of something amazing, but something more so had been replaced. Harry danced his tongue over the edge of her gates.

Harry swiped his tongue against the dripping slit and took the honey as much as he could. Fay dripped for him and he had her right where he wanted to. His hungry swipes of his tongue continued to reach further into her.

"Morgana!" Fay moaned at the top of her lungs. "That's…the perfect spot, right there."

Harry only responded by licking out her insides and making her feel all of the wonderful things that drove a witch wild. The pleasure of her body being pushed to the limits resulted in Fay's knees shaking. Fortunately, Harry grabbed onto the back of them and ran his hands up. He grabbed her ass while eating out her pussy.

Every time Harry tasted this beautiful womanhood, it made him throb hard. He knew how tight her pussy was and could not wait to hear her scream and beg for his cock when pounding onto it.

"Mmm, yes, baby," Fay yelled. "This is….very good….you really know how to use that tongue…yes…that's the spot, right there….keep it up….please don't stop."

Fay held onto the table and gave another passionate moan. Harry pumped his tongue deeper between her legs and ensured she was screaming. He led her through another series of orgasms, with different variation. Sometimes he used Parseltongue, and sometimes he utilized standard pussy licking without all of the bells and whistles.

Harry had Fay right where he wanted to and he dragged her over the edge. He continued to go down on her.

Fay never thought this day would come, and each time, she thanked all of her lucky stars that Harry Potter was eating her pussy, and it was like a dream come true.

The moment it ended, she almost collapsed on the table. Harry turned her around and dragged her off. Harry collapsed down on the chair.

"You're nice and wet, and you've made me hard again," Harry said. "What are you going to do about that?"

Fay launched herself onto Harry, and gave her lover a sloppy French kiss. Salvia intermingled with the two of them. Fay continued the exploration of her lover, running her fingers through his hair and sucking on the side of his neck. She moved down to stroke the back of his neck.

Harry reached down to stroke Fay's hair as well and go down her sensual body. She was curvy and fit in all of those amazing places. Her hips fit nicely into his hands and he gave them a squeeze which caused her pussy juices to drip on his stomach.

He calmly scrapped them off, with his cock brushing against her briefly. He offered Fay a treat and she took it, sucking him clean of her pussy juices.

"I have to fuck you," Fay said. "I want to ride you until I pass out."

"That sounds like a good way for you to sleep soundly," Harry said.

Fay nodded and wrapped her legs around Harry. She almost wobbled back. Harry caught her and positioned her above his engorged prick. It stood up, taunting her, tempting her. Fay needed it within her, there was no question how deep she wanted to drive herself upon this pole.

"When you're ready."

Fay pushed herself down onto him. The first few inches sent pleasure through her loins. There was much more to come and Fay tried to push herself to the limits.

"Is it just me?" Fay asked. She panted when bouncing up and down on her boyfriend's engorged prick. "Or does it seem to get bigger everything time I take it in me."

"Hmm, it's only as big as you want it to be."

Fay breathed heavily when she pondered that question. Harry made sure to hold her close into him. His muscular body pushed against hers. The two kept themselves in pretty good shape and it wasn't due to their fairly regular cardio workouts.

Harry made sure to take a nice little handful of the lovely Ms. Dunbar's ass when she ascended on him and descended on him. Every time she pushed her hot hips around him, he entered warm heated bliss.

"Feel all of the frustration you've felt, and channel it into one amazing orgasm," Harry said.

"I can be very frustrated during exams," Fay said.

Fay plunged down onto Harry. The throbbing hard rod continued to fill her. Harry really drove her wild by sucking on her ear and the side of her neck. Running a finger down the small of her back when they fucked also got Fay's motor revving.

"Well, channel all that frustration," Harry said. "Just channel it all, right onto my cock, and release it into one glorious climax."

Fay nodded, biting down with a moan. Harry made sure she kept up the pace. His hands touched different points on her back and also her front as well. They moved to attack her breasts. Fay threw back her head with another spectacular moan. Every time Harry touched her, it was like unbridled passion just shot through her body.

"I'm really feeling it now," Fay said. "I'm feeling how good your thick cock feels when you drive it into my tight pussy…..I don't think I'll ever get enough of this."

"I don't think you ever will," Harry informed her. He kissed the side of her neck. "Just relax and release all of your tensions. Just take it all in and feel the pleasure."

Fay agreed, feeling more pleasure than ever before. From her head to her toe, everything tingled. She drove down onto Harry even harder. The sixteen, almost seventeen year old witch, brought herself further down onto Harry.

Harry groaned. The tightness of this hot witches pussy lead to an even more intense throbbing within him, and he could only just hold back so much before it could come.

Each and every orgasm brought unprecedented warmth around his aching rod. Fay drove herself onto his cock, driving all thoughts of exams out of her mind. He reached to toy and tempt her breasts. The nipples brushing underneath his fingers resulted in more moans. Harry kept up the passionate play and encouraged her to ride it on though.

"You are so close, just a little bit further," Harry informed her.

Fay threw her head back with a moan. She just loved where Harry put his hand on her breast at that angle. She slapped down, wet thighs coating Harry's length. The two fused together in the age old passion of love.

"Yes, so close," Fay said. "I want all of your cum in me."

"Dreams do come true," Harry said.

Harry pushed further into her. Fay summoned all of the energy she had sustained, and drove down onto Harry. She would have him, fully and completely, it was going to end. Harry buried his face in her breasts and brought her up even more intensely.

The girl above him was about ready to break. Harry drove himself into her, balls deep into her pussy. The witch came down onto him from her eye and screamed again.

Fay clenched down on Harry, hard, and this proved to be the driving force. Harry slammed deep into her and caught her with a flood of hot seed spilling into her. He injected more cum into her than Fay knew what to do with her.

So much cum flooded her, Fay thought she was going to burst. It did splash out of her when she moved and tried to push more into her already overstuffed pussy. Harry always had given off an obscene amount of seed and never was truly drained.

Harry stopped and smiled. Fay pulled off of him and turned around, pressed against Harry, smiling.

"Do you want me to carry you up to your room?" Harry asked.

"Depends, do you want to go sliding?" Fay asked.

"Oh, well there are ways around that," Harry said.

"You've figured out a way to get around that charm?" Fay asked. She got wet at her brilliant boyfriend outsmarting the Hogwarts founders. "Finally, you can sneak into my room and fuck me senseless."

Harry had to say his girlfriend had her priorities in order.

* * *

 **End Chapter.**


	70. Place of Worship(Annabeth Chase)

**Place of Worship(Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson and the Olympians).**

* * *

Annabeth Chase ventured into the pavilion and took a deep breath. The island was an extremely beautiful place, but the temple was one of the more amazing places she ever had the pleasure of seeing. She could hardly wait to get a greater tour around the area.

The blonde girl tied her hair back and wore a black tank top over her ample chest. A pair of black shorts came down to show her long legs. She walked around completely bare foot. Annabeth walked over towards the statue and smiled.

"Pretty good likeness I'd have to say. Although they got the nose off center."

Annabeth turned around and came face to face with the one and only Harry Potter. He dressed in a pair of silky trunks and didn't wear a short. Annabeth didn't have much to undress with her eyes. She absorbed his tanned, toned body, with muscular chest, arms, and legs. Every single inch of Harry just rendered Annabeth completely breathless. She stepped closer towards him.

"It's not perfect," Annabeth said. "Mother told me you wanted to meet me here."

"Your mother told me the same thing about you," Harry said. "And I think we both know the reason why you should be here right now."

Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, so naturally she had a fair amount of wits about herself. She crossed the room and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"This is a place of worship," Annabeth said. "And many women consider you to be a god. Greater than most gods in fact."

"Much to the chagrin of many gods, I'm more sought after," Harry said.

"Well, to be fair, you have divine lineage running through your veins," Annabeth said. "And when Aphrodite picked you as her chosen herald, it wouldn't be too long before the women flocked to you. Let's be honest, who wouldn't want a piece of you?"

Annabeth closed the gap between the two of them with a passionate kiss. It had been something she had meant to do for a long time. Circumstances and stubbornness both prevented her from doing so. Harry wrapped a tight arm around her and pulled her closer towards her.

"Any woman who resists this is beyond hope," Annabeth said. "Or I guess one hundred percent lesbian."

She raked her nails down Harry and worked a hand down his shorts. Annabeth gripped his tool and began to pump it. She leaned closer towards her and stroked him. The two met together with a very passionate kiss with each other.

"I'm going to have to need more room," Annabeth said.

"Well, you know what to do," Harry said.

Annabeth educated herself well on what to do next, although she was excited to put this into a practical endeavor. She tugged down Harry and exposed his cock for her. She eyed the handsome piece of meat with a lick of her lips.

"We're going to enjoy this, I think."

Annabeth punctuated these words by sliding her hand all the way down his tool. She stroked him long and hard. Harry noticed from one look at Annabeth, the demi-god didn't wear any bra underneath her top. Her nipples stuck out for him and started to look transparent.

"You're cock is so big," Annabeth said. "I'm going to need to use both of my hands to properly service such a divine rod."

Annabeth wrapped her right hand around the base and used her left hand to stroke the head. Her soft, tight grip made Harry buck forward a little bit into her hands.

"This is a place of worship," Harry said. "And you should be down on your knees when servicing me."

Annabeth smirked and dropped down her knees. The Daughter of Athena rubbed his manhood which lengthened in her hands. She could hardly believe how thick and hard Harry just grew in her hands.

"Why don't you suck on it?" Harry asked. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to suck my big cock, don't you, baby?"

"Oh, yes, I want to suck your big, godly cock," Annabeth said. She smiled and licked her lips.

Her hands dropped from Harry. The large rod sprung in the air and almost smacked Annabeth in the chin. She smiled and rubbed the head against her soft face before rolling it over. She encircled the base with a couple of licks. Annabeth stroked his length while licking the head.

Harry found himself entering a state of bliss. Annabeth dragged her tongue along the huge vein, making sure to give Harry the fullest, most amazing service job. She looked either to pleasure. Annabeth slid down to his balls and squeezed them as hard as possible.

Annabeth took the tip in between her lips and sucked him extremely hard. She brought her tongue down around Harry and encircled his cock even more, working another couple of inches into her mouth. She took the part of him she could not shove in her mouth and stroked it with her hand.

The demi-god descended to her knees and worshipped Harry. A hungry series of sucks escalated with Annabeth trying to blow Harry for everything he was worth and to her, he was worth a whole lot. She placed her free hand between her legs and started to rub through her shorts.

' _Good thing I'm not wearing panties,'_ she thought, a naughty sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm going to blow if you're not careful," Harry said.

Annabeth re-doubled her efforts. She needed Harry to fire a warm sticky load down her throat. Annabeth slurped his manhood and tasted the first few trickles of pre-cum spilling from his cock head. All she could do was keeping it up and keep sucking.

Harry grabbed her ponytail and shoved more of his cock into her mouth. Annabeth moved to his balls and cradled them. Her silky fingers coaxed the thick cum from his balls and sent it shooting down his cock, with it's final destination being through the back of her throat.

Annabeth made certain to get her money's worth when she drained Harry's balls of her fluids. She stroked them and coaxed every single last drop of cum.

"This can get highly addictive," Annabeth said.

Her entire body burned up and she knew the only cure was to get those clothes off. She wiggled the tank top over her head and freed her ample bust into the wall.

"And you've brought me a gift," Harry said. He grabbed one of Annabeth's breasts and squeezed it. "How nice of you to pay tribute?"

Annabeth tried to remove her shorts with shaking hands. It was hard to keep calm when Harry worked a breast with his hands and a second breast with his mouth. His skilled mouth and hands brought Annabeth into fits of pleasure. He had one hand freed and it traveled closer down to between her legs. Annabeth almost lost herself in pleasure when Harry worked her shorts down from this position.

"By the Gods!" she moaned.

Harry brought her shorts down to expose Annabeth's dripping, freshly shaven cunt. He ran his finger down her clit and slowly brought her to passionate pleas.

Annabeth leaned back against one of the pedestals to ensure she did not fall back. Harry rubbed her pussy and clit, making her feel so good.

Harry detached from her breast and started to plant kisses all over Annabeth's warm body. He pushed her back onto the pedestal and smiled when moving down past her stomach.

"Don't say I never put a woman on a pedestal," Harry told her.

Annabeth only could respond with a groan and she spread her legs. Harry paid tribute to her sex. Every moment his lips lingered made more sparks spread through her. Annabeth had been driven beyond the pale into pure sexual bliss and madness.

"Eat me," Annabeth said.

Harry teased her with a lick. He timed the licks to be few and far between at first. He gained a tad bit more momentum and encircled her pussy with a couple more swirls of the tongue. Annabeth lifted her hips and ensured Harry would bury his tongue into her this time. She clutched the back of his head.

"Yes, right there, that's the spot!" Annabeth cheered. "Don't…don't give up….just eat my fucking wet pussy!"

Harry smiled and edged closer down between Annabeth's dripping hot thighs. He knew what he wanted and he knew exactly how to get it. Annabeth held onto the back of the young man's head and encouraged him to go down deeper into her.

His tongue serviced her better than any toy. The vibrations spread through her body. Annabeth continuously moved her hips up and down to receive Harry. She came here to worship him, and he paid tribute to her.

Harry worked his way into one of the wonders of the world, divine pussy. Annabeth would not start squirming and in a few seconds, she would start squirting. Harry ate her out, making sure her pussy would be warmed up for the main event.

Annabeth almost blacked out from the amazing orgasm. She willed herself back to a state of consciousness in order to receive more of this goodness. Harry went down between her legs and continuously ate her pussy.

Harry pushed himself deeper into her. He could indulge in her pussy all day long. The taste and the scent hardened Harry and made him want to do nothing other than pin her down onto the table and fuck her until she was cross eyed. The very thought of it just made Harry throb a little bit.

He released Annabeth and leaned down towards her. His body pressed against hers. Those beautiful pillows pressed against his muscular chest. Harry leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of her neck while pushing at the pulse point.

Annabeth held onto Harry. He marked her neck for himself, for all of eternity. Annabeth could feel his cock dancing against her inner walls. It was pretty close towards her. Harry pulled away from her and she whined.

"Not yet," Harry said. He crawled up her body. "I have some tension your sweet pussy can relieve, but I think it would be much better."

Harry massaged Annabeth's beautiful breasts. She panted when Harry kept squeezing them.

"You have the endowment of a goddess," Harry said. He continued to play with them and make them him. He pointed his cock closer towards her. "And you know my endowment speaks for itself, wouldn't you agree?"

"YES!" Annabeth screamed. "Just fuck them, do whatever you want with them."

Harry straddled Annabeth and slid the point of his cock between her round breasts. He slid between them and experienced a very glorious feeling of warmth. His throbbing manhood worked between her nice breasts with a few thrusts.

Annabeth closed her eyes and could feel his cock rubbing against her. The tip came out and dribbled onto her face. Annabeth licked her face and encouraged him to keep going forward. Every time he spiked into her breasts, it was really good.

"This is so amazing," Annabeth panted.

"I can tell, you're so wet I think you can bring life to a desert," Harry said.

Harry took a couple of thrusts into her. Annabeth clamped her large breasts around him and squeezed his prick. She wondered how her breasts would look covered in cum.

Annabeth thanked everyone who would listen for this gift. Every moment Harry shoved into her, those balls slapped against the bottom of her breasts when his cock went in. She leaned up and licked around the head.

The pleasure rolled up Harry from the base all the way to the tip. All he could do was keep up what he was doing. He would explode given enough time and effort. He pushed further between Annabeth's ample cleavage and continued thrusting deep in between her womanly orbs.

"Fuck, so good, so fucking amazing!" Annabeth cheered at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sure it's amazing," Harry informed her. "And what you're going to get now is even better.

A shower coated Annabeth's chest with white spunk. Her body twitched the more Harry fired his thick, divine seed all over her body. He had a never ending supply, and Annabeth only just squeezed her fun bags together to ensure more would spill out.

The emptying of Harry's balls finished up. Annabeth sat up to allow the cum to roll off of her chest. She raised one of her feet and placed it on Harry's lap.

Harry had been bombarded with the duel effect of watching Annabeth feed off of his cum when it drained from her tits. She ran her foot down Harry's hard length with long strokes. She made eye contact with him and made sure his cock was really hardened.

She finished cleaning off her breasts. Nipples throbbed with want when she dragged herself over towards Harry. Annabeth moved closer towards her lover and pushed her hips against Harry when climbing on top of him. They were hip to hip, almost pushed together. Annabeth smiled and approached Harry with so much hunger dancing through her eyes.

"Now, it's time," Annabeth said. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me after I've come all this way."

"You'll be leaving with everything you wanted, and then more."

Annabeth rose up and sank down onto Harry. Her tight love box wrapped around Harry's mighty rod, when rising and lowering on him. Her breasts remained eye level with Harry when she descended and rose teasingly out of sight.

The warmth of such a divine and tight pussy resulted in Harry groaning. He reached up and started to pinch her hardened nipples. It was such a nice target it would be almost rude not to. Annabeth responded with a breathy moan and continued her riding towards him.

"It's everything I've ever wanted," Annabeth said.

She spread as far as could go and took an ample amount into her. Every inch of her body burned up and an orgasm threatened to burst out at any moment. Harry did not help her, working her breasts with a couple of nice squeezes.

Annabeth picked up a steadier pace with a couple of raises and descents, putting her walls against his massive cock. She panted when pushing up and down on him.

"Everything you've ever needed, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Annabeth responded with a nod, biting down on the young man's neck. She kept pushing down onto him with a few long thrusts. Her tits swayed when bouncing higher and higher. The orgasm hitting her made Annabeth scream out in pure bliss, there was really nothing better than this, nothing better that she could think of at least. She hung onto the back of Harry's neck and worked all the way down.

The warm pussy sliding up and down on him made Harry fully aware he would lose it sooner rather than later. He had a couple more tricks up his sleeve. A nice working down of her legs made Annabeth squirm and squirt against him. She slid down to him with greater ease.

Panting increased through the demi-god when she sped up her actions. The long cock speared into her body when rising and falling. The thickness of Harry's manhood penetrated her insides.

"Just wait, you haven't felt anything yet."

Annabeth became both excited and scared at the same time because of these words. Her entire body rushed to meet Harry. She bounced higher and higher. The next orgasm rattled her body. A third orgasm in such a short time made her clutch onto Harry.

Molten passion spread from Annabeth's love box. He had her dripping wet now and Harry pushed himself as far into her. He held back what was going to fire out from his thick balls. He just kept thrusting up into her, reaching a passionate series of thrusts into her.

It just kept going on and on with Annabeth racking with a constant chain of orgasms. It turned into an infinite loop with no real end in sight. It was how she wanted it. It was how she desired it and needed it as well. She bucked down onto Harry.

Everything rolled to a high point. Harry touched all of the places which brought even more fire through her. Annabeth rammed down onto her.

"It's always the brainy ones who turned into sex crazed maniacs," Harry said.

Annabeth was about to argue against this point, but her mind had been so muddled. So much pleasure should be against the law. All she could do was keep riding Harry until her thighs were raw and her pussy ached. Any thought of removing herself from Harry's mighty fuck rod made her body protest.

"Just so close," Harry informed her.

Annabeth tightened her squeeze and ensured she would keep riding. Another climatic finish made things even more sticky and sweaty. Her nerve endings sang with pleasure and wanted even more. Annabeth pushed closer down his rod.

"Really close now."

"For me…or for you," she managed.

The answer had been given. Annabeth brought herself down onto Harry. Her body warmed up and started to gush. She continued to ride out of instinct and out of how good this made her feel.

Harry relished the feeling of being balls deep in her. Said balls threatened to give out. Harry pushed deeper into her one more time, before giving up.

"Now, my turn."

Annabeth anticipated the huge load which spilled into her body. It was the greatest gift. His cum tasted wonderful. The addiction spread from her mouth all the way to her pussy. She tightened her hips around himp.

"Don't you dare pull out," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Harry picked up a steadier pace and sent the first warm blast into her. Annabeth clamped on him. The force of which he came into her triggered an orgasm which hugged his injecting rod.

The two perfect bodies pulled together when their orgasms continued. Annabeth rode out Harry's and her own before injecting into her.

The daughter of Athena took a deep breath and slid off of him. She had been fucked brainless and yet still felt as horny as fuck.

"The only cure is for me to shag you into a coma," Harry said.

Annabeth rubbed her tender lips where his cock penetrated and would have to agree. No wonder the goddesses favored him. She had been pounded raw and she still wanted more.

"Take me anyway you want, great one."

Harry did.

* * *

 **End.**


	71. Comforts of Home(Hestia)

**Comforts of Home(Hestia from Greek Mythology).**

* * *

Harry returned home after a very long day. After the day he had, needless to say he was very glad to have returned home. And the first sight greeting him on the other side of the door only increased Harry's desire to be home. He saw her from across the hallway and smiled.

One of his divine wives, Hestia, walked around the kitchen, and wore nothing other than an apron and high heel shoes which she balanced on. Her flaming red hair clipped back into a ponytail. Her beautiful face could been seen, with her brown eyes, delicate cheek bones, and ruby red lips. The apron tied behind her neck and when she bent down, her cleavage could be seen. One of her nipples stuck out from behind the apron.

The apron came down to just a few inches away from her womanhood. It was obvious from how the apron flipped when moving she didn't wear anything underneath the apron. Her legs looked like sculpted brilliance when moving around.

The Goddess of the Hearth and Home turned around and smiled when seeing Harry.

"Hello, honey," Hestia said. "Why don't you take a seat, and I'll be ready for you in a minute?"

Harry did just that. He watched his wife move around and put the finishing touches on dinner. She moved towards him.

"It will be ready in a few more minutes," Hestia said. She moved closer towards him and threw off her heels. She climbed onto the couch next to him and propped her feet up onto his laps. "So, how was your day?"

"Very busy," Harry said.

"A long day of being a hero," Hestia said. "So, did you deflower any maidens today?"

"A couple," Harry said.

"Good," Hestia said. She ran her fingers down the back of Harry's neck and started to massage him. "You've had a long day, haven't you? With a lot of tension….oooh dinner is ready."

Harry made a move to help her. Hestia held up one hand and put the other on her hips. She frowned when looking at Harry.

"No, I'll do it," Hestia said. "You've had a long day, and it's my job to make sure the house is in order for you and our other wives."

Hestia sauntered over towards the stove. She did not bother to pull down the back of her apron which rode up. Harry took a long look at her round ass which flashed. It was so beautiful, so well formed. Harry imagined walking over and bending her over the counter.

Nothing stopping him right away, but the distraction of food delayed Harry from slamming his goddess wife against the counter to fuck her cross eyed. She sauntered over, a plate of food on. Hestia balanced the plate, and picked up a piece of steak before dipping it in the sauce.

"Here you go, love, enjoy," Hestia said.

She fed her husband the pieces of meat one by one. Her hand trailed down, and started to give a few slight brushes to another piece of meat located underneath Harry's trousers.

Despite the good tasting food, which Hestia fed herself a few pieces along with Harry, he was fully aware of his wife easing down his pants and starting to toy with his hardening member. Hestia bent over.

"You got something on your chin," Hestia said. She wiped the sauce from Harry's mouth. She licked her fingers clean, locking eyes with Harry.

"Hestia," Harry said.

"Nothing wrong with my dinner, is there?" Hestia asked.

"No, of course not," Harry said. "It's the best, like it always is."

Hestia smiled and she slowly took her free hand to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"You look like you need a good massage," Hestia said. "After a long day of slaying monsters, saving cities, and deflowering women, it's time for you to relax. And it's my duty to make sure you get that tension released."

Her warm hands rubbed circles around his shoulder. The heat generating from her body into his made Harry feel really good. Hestia kept rubbing her hands up and down, moving closer down the small of his back.

"Why don't we do the front?" Hestia asked.

"That would be fair."

Hestia ran her hands further down Harry's chest. She rubbed more circles down his chest, reaching closer. Hestia could feel what she sought, but must not go there yet. She did remove his pants to get full access to his legs.

Harry groaned. Hestia's hands played with all of those wonderful spots. The goddess knew how to hit all of the pleasure points. His boxers became really tightened and he wondered if the fabric was going to rip through.

"Oh, that looks uncomfortable," Hestia said. "Why don't you let your wife take control?"

She took Harry's boxers and tugged them off. He lifted his legs and smacked her in the face with his lengthened prick. Hestia pulled his boxers all the way up.

"All of the tension in your body has moved from here," Hestia said. She wrapped a hand around Harry and started to rub him. "We need to get this out. This much tension is not healthy, especially from someone this powerful."

The heat from her hand made the handjob extremely pleasurable. Every four or five pumps, Hestia leaned down and swirled her tongue all around the head. She licked him while stroking him. The combined sensations thrilled Harry and he lifted his hips to get her further pleasure.

Harry breathed in and then out before following it. Hestia continued to jerk him off. The lust boiled through his body the more the goddess worked him over. The warmth coming from her body, along with the scents of warm honey coming her body made Harry lift him off.

Hestia continued to work Harry's tension out. It had been a couple of days since had the time to properly play with her husband. The goddess gripped him tight and pumped him.

"Damn!" Harry groaned.

"I hope you're feeling better," Hestia said. "I hope I'm doing my job. I hope you like your hot wife giving you a handjob."

Hestia stuck her tongue out no sooner than Harry launched into her face. She caught some of the sticky seed onto her tongue. Harry fired out of her. Hestia didn't relax the grip, she just kept jerking Harry and making sure he unloaded completely out her.

Harry groaned when Hestia sped up to get all of the cum out of her. One of her warm hands cupped him while the other jerked them. It caused his warm sticky seed to fire all over her tongue, lips, and cheeks. She looked so beautiful wearing his seed as facepaint.

"Now you've got me all tense," Hestia said. "And horny…..and…"

The apron burned from Hestia's body. The ashes fell to the floor and revealed her inhibited body. Her creamy, toned frame stood out in front of Harry. Her nipples stuck out, erected, and begging to suck, and Harry pushed his eyes down to her navel which glowed with a warm heat and dripped in delicious sweat. Her bare, dripping sex dripped for him.

Harry rose to his feet and grabbed Hestia. Her pussy was pretty hot and he jammed his finger inside there. He leaned in and kissed Hestia on the side of her neck. The warm sweat coating her skin tasted really good, like honey. Her walls contracted around him when Harry kissed her. He pumped into her, the heat pumping through her body.

"OOOOH!" Hestia screamed at the top of her lungs.

He slowly backed her off against the counter. Hestia knew what was coming next, actually she was one to think of it. Her hips jerked up when Harry made quick work. He slowed down at the peak and drew out the last few minutes of the orgasm. He brought her to a second and to third, taking her down to the counter.

Harry pulled away from Hestia. He took one look at her body, coated with sweat. Her nipples stuck out, pointy and proud. Harry pulled his fingers from her and took in the scent. Her drippings tasted of Ambrosia. He licked his digits clean one at a a time.

Hestia breathed heavily, when Harry leaned down and started to kiss her. Every time his kiss caught her, her body flared with a powerful wave of energy. He kissed all the way down and got closer towards her center. Her level of pleasure surprised even her.

Harry smiled and knew what Hestia wanted. He would give it to her given the right time. He teased her inner thighs with his fingers while kissing her warm belly button. He licked the delicious sweat off of her body. Hestia lifted her hips off of the counter, and spread her legs, hoping Harry would take the plunge.

He licked down from her belly button all the way down on her dripping slit. The warm fluids pumping from between her legs only prompted Harry to drive his tongue further into her. He kissed and sucked her dripping slit.

"OOOOH!" Hestia moaned at the top of her lungs.

Harry only continued to go down on her with a couple more licks. He had her right where he wanted her. The pleasure continued to increase the further Harry went down on her.

Hestia breathed in and out. She reached up to cup a breast and give it a squeeze. The goddess saved herself for years for the right man and there was no question about it how Harry was the right man.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hestia cried. "I'm burning up in side. If I don't have your cock soon, I'm going to go crazy!"

Harry smiled and held himself closer towards her. His cock head touched her lips and came closer to parting her. Hestia spread herself a fraction of an inch.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Harry asked her.

"No, we don't want that!" Hestia begged him. She parted another half of an inch to take him inside her. "Please, I'm begging you, take me! I can't….I can't stand waiting anymore!"

Harry pushed his throbbing head into Hestia. She spread further towards him and moaned. Harry's hands working their magic on every part of her body made her even hotter. His finger brushing against the crack of her knee resulted in her hips shoving up to take more of him.

"I can tell," Harry said. "You're hot enough to burn Olympus."

Hestia would take this as a compliment. Harry eased deeper into her. She pushed her legs up to take Harry into her. She locked her heels on his backside and pushed him into her.

Harry pushed himself in the obscenely tight and hot goddess. He held her hips and started to slowly rock into her body. Hestia pushed her fingers into the back of Harry's neck and breathed hotly into his ear. Harry returned fire, in every sense of the word by rising up and out of her. He plunged into her depths with a couple of long thrusts.

"Right there!"

Harry complied with her. He made sure to drive deep down into her far enough to make her cry out in lust. Hestia reached up to grab Harry and encourage him to keep going into her.

He slowed down just enough to cause Hestia to dig her burning fingers into the back of his neck. Harry wanted to make her work for this first orgasm, the first of many. He took his hand and slowly formed patterns down her. He spent time encircling her hardened nipple with his finger, and then with his mouth.

Hestia pushed more of her breast into Harry's mouth. She made sure to lock a hand on the back of Harry's head. She calmed herself down not enough to burn his hair off. It would be a bit of a mood killer, if he could grow it back in seconds.

The thrusts grew faster. Hestia put her lips towards Harry's ear and playfully tongued the inside of his ear.

"Harry, please, make me feel so good!" Hestia yelled.

Harry intended to make her feel good. The scorching slit brought hot, sticky liquids out of her. She was dripping and nearing her first big orgasm. And Harry had no mistake about it, it was going to be a big one. He made sure to slowly push in, pull out, and push back in. His balls pushed against Hestia's cunt every time.

Hestia bent her back to take more of him. Harry's free hand reached underneath her body, between the gap of the counter and her. He played with the small of her back and made her shiver. Harry reached down and took a handful of her ass to squeeze it.

Those sensations resulted in Hestia having a bit of a break. Harry took her to the edge, and a little bit beyond. Her hips cranked up and took his cock into her body.

"YES!" Hestia screamed. She took her fingers into the side of Harry's shoulder.

Harry could see her first orgasm being a success.

"Just think, you must have waited centuries for someone like me," Harry said. "And now you know why, don't you?"

"No man…would give me this pleasure," Hestia said.

A goddess's virginity was a gift. Many, both divine and mortal, tried to court her. Hestia waited around for the right offer and she got it from Harry. Her stallion kept riding her and pumping himself into her body.

"I want to ride you, my stallion," Hestia said. Her lip quivered. "Please, do you think I can ride you?"

Harry finished bringing her to another orgasm, and slid out of her. He held onto Hestia's waist and teleported both of them.

The two of them dropped down into the bedroom. They were on a lush bed, surrounded by a room of amazing Greek Architecture. Hestia sat at the foot of the bed, and Harry sat against the lush pillows on the back door. Hands propped behind his head, he drew one finger towards his cock.

Hestia drooled at the sight of it. It dripped wet with her juices. The fiery goddess climbed onto him and prepared to mount her stud. She prepared to perform another one of her duties as a wife.

Harry laid back and enjoyed the show. Hestia's hair came unclipped and her fiery hair wrapped around her face. The burning gaze combined with her burning hair and smoldering hot body made Harry harden. Hestia brought herself down on Harry.

Hestia drove down onto Harry. He filled her so much. Harry found her body and started to play with every inch. Every time his fingers explored her, Hestia only bounced high. Her hair smacked in her face when she rode him.

"So, amazing," Harry said.

Hestia did not have time to thank him for the compliment. He squeezed her breasts and this encouraged her to ride him faster, harder. Another orgasm spread through Hestia. Harry only squeezed her breasts harder and encouraged her to drive down onto him.

Harry worked her warm, soft, pillows. He bent in and suckled on her nipples. The warm honey dripping from them energized Harry. He had one free hand and rested it on her ass.

"Baby, that's so good," Hestia said. "God, this is so good!"

Pleasure points rippled through her body. Harry pushed deeper into her with a longer thrust to respond. They combined together with more fluid motions.

"I know you feel really good, but it's going to get even better when I'm done with you," Harry said. He squeezed her rear one more time. "Are you ready?"

Hestia obeyed his actions. She gave him another flood of juices. His cock must have been soaked with her warm juices. Hestia worked up and down on him, riding him to the edge.

Harry slapped her ass. The sound of his hand hitting her hot ass only prompted Hestia to ride.

"Again," Harry said. He slapped her ass and twisted her nipple in response.

Hestia panted. Her body quivered and released the tension on Harry. Her wet juices came down onto him, coating him when driving all the way down on him.

"And again," Harry whispered to her.

Again, Hestia came. Harry continued to reward her by touching her in all of the spots. She wondered when Harry would give her his gift. She braced herself for being brought over the edge. Harry picked up the thrusts, going deeper into her body. Hestia closed her eyes.

"One more time."

Hestia tensed herself up. She could hardly wait for what was going to happen. The pleasure went through her body. Hestia bounced up and down onto him to ride him to another one of her rapid fire conclusions.

Harry was now ready to finish off this round. He lead her all the way up to the edge a couple of times. Harry took a second to take in her beautiful body coming on the way onto him.

"My turn."

Hestia speared down onto him and took the full length into her. It contracted and released. Hestia arched back and moaned when his life bringing fluids sent into her body. She made sure he remained buried in her body, and didn't slide out into he finished launching his seed into her.

Harry caressed her body at the pumping of his manhood into her. She milked him, every last drop firing into her body. The two swapped juices with each other when their warm bodies pressed together in a dance of love.

"So, much….oooh, it's all inside me," Hestia said.

"All for you," Harry said.

He drained the remainder of the cum, finishing many moments later. Hestia pumped him all the way down until he deflated to what passed as flaccid.

Hestia pulled away from him and laid down onto him. She rested on his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around her and stroked her red hair with a smiled.

"You always know how to treat me after a long day," Harry said.

"Well, you do your job," Hestia said. "Therefore, I should do mine."

Hestia rubbed up against him and could feel something hard poking against her thigh. She smiled.

' _A wife's work is never done.'_

* * *

 **End.**


	72. Compromising(Cho and Penelope)

**Compromising (Cho Chang and Penelope Clearwater from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry Potter leaned back against the wall, his pants pulled down past his knees. His throbbing hard cock struck out, and a hand wrapped around it. The hand stroked his manhood and started to pump it up and down.

Cho Chang kneeled down before Harry and stroked his manhood. The seventh year Ravenclaw, and Head Girl, leaned forward, preparing to earn that title in an completely different way. She gave a couple of kisses the head of the rod and smiled when it twitched.

"Are you ready to prefer your duties?" Harry asked her.

Cho smiled and took the first couple of inches of Harry's rod between her lips. She stroked the shaft when slowly slipping more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and sucked on his manhood. She could not get enough of this long, throbbing cock.

Harry placed his hand down on the back of Cho's head. He stroked her long silky black hair. The Eurasian goddess pushed more of herself down onto his throbbing rod. Harry leaned back and enjoyed her warm mouth and soft hands which took the time to caress his balls when she couldn't push his full length into her mouth.

Cho sped up on the sucking when she heard Harry's groan. She placed a hand underneath his balls and squeezed them. Her finger ran up Harry's muscular legs on the other side.

"Damn, Cho, no wonder you're the Head Girl," Harry said. He smiled when her beautiful brown eyes looked at her. "Keep going, and you're going to get a reward. Do you want a reward, honey?"

Cho swirled her tongue against Harry's length and indicated that was what she wanted, one hundred percent. She encircled all of Harry's cock and lavished his manhood with her drool. Cho continued to worship it, sucking on him hard.

Harry took the warmth of her mouth. He could feel something begin to bubble up his cock. Cho stroked his balls with her slender fingers, stroking all the way down him. She ran down the throbbing vein and squeezed him hard.

Cho spread her thighs and tried to perform a vibrating spell on herself to ease the burden until Harry could take her as she was always meant to be. She moaned when Harry took her mouth and drilled it like it was always meant to be drilled.

"You better be careful," Harry said. "Or I'm going blow in your mouth."

He grabbed onto the back of Cho's hair to show she got the message. She did in fact. Cho kept driving her mouth down on him and just sucked him harder. She knew what was coming and anticipated it one hundred percent of the way. Harry gripped her hair tight and pounded her mouth.

The first dose of warm fluid spilled into Cho's mouth. Cho opened her lips wide and stroked Harry's balls to coax the seed. She took dose after dose of thick, warm cum into her mouth. Harry held onto the back of her head and sent it firing into the back of her throat.

The moment Harry emptied his balls down the Ravenclaw's throat, Cho pulled away from him. She rose to her feet, shirt buttons coming off to show her bra clad breasts. The shirt rode up to show her toned stomach as well. The skirt rose up to give Harry a tantalizing hint of her panties.

"You should be a part of every witch's diet," Cho said. She smiled and swayed her hips. She brought her fingers underneath her skirt briefly and then ran them up. She sucked on them.

Harry grabbed Cho and tore her shirt off. The Ravenclaw gave a surprising scream of delight when Harry pulled her shirt off and then released her of her bra. Cho's round, perfect, tanned globes pushed out.

"At last," Harry said. "You really do fill out your bra well, don't you, Ms. Chang?"

"Yes, and you know what to do with them," Cho told him.

Harry squeezed those full luscious breasts to show her he knew exactly what to do with them. Cho reached down and shrugged the skirt off of her body while Harry massaged and gripped her round orb.

"More!" Cho breathed.

"Oh, I'll give you more alright."

Harry alternated between breasts with his right hand. He used his left hand to reach for her panties and peel them off. Cho's dripping sex came into view, and Harry massaged her nether lip with his fingers. He encircled around her and rubbed the lips before moving up and pinching her clit.

Cho thought she would die. Harry stimulated her body so nicely, and he wasn't even inside her just yet. That was the most amazing part. Harry cupped sex and rubbed it before moving behind her and pinching her ass.

"Am I making you hot?" Harry asked. "Would you like my cock?"

"As your Head Girl, I insist you pin me against the wall, and fuck my brains out," Cho said. "Failure to do so will require me to report you for misdeeds!"

Harry smiled and grabbed Cho, backing her against the wall. His hard organ rubbed against her flat stomach and down between her lips. Those lips threatened to open up and take his cock inside her body. Cho lifted her hips up.

Cho received a forceful squeeze from Harry's hands. She melted underneath his grip with Harry squeezing her a couple more times. She breathed in heavily when Harry pinched her tight ass one more time.

"Here you go."

Harry slipped inside of her. Cho found herself stretched all new from him. All she could do was wrap one leg around his hip and hope he held her in tight. Harry pressed against the wall and brought flesh rod into her body. He pumped into her several times in succession.

The seventeen-year-old beauty held onto Harry and moaned in his ear. She wanted more of him, and who was Harry to turn her down. He slowly worked her up to a full orgasm. While he explored every inch of Cho's body, far better than what he started dreaming about in his third year. He squeezed Cho's luscious breasts hard and made her moan into his ear one more time.

Cho grabbed onto Harry with her inner muscles. He emptied and filled her so fast she thought she was going to explode. Harry worked into her and thrust deeper into her body.

"Mmm," Cho breathed. "I forgot how amazing this was."

"Well, time to reinforce it."

Harry picked up the pace a little bit more. Cho only could enjoy Harry's hard cock working a heavy path into her pussy. She clenched down onto him and released her juices onto his invading rod. The warmth built up through her body with bringing up to an orgasm.

She hit an amazing gusher, and hung on for another one. Cho raked Harry's back in response.

"You really can't have enough," Harry said. "You want more, and I'm just the person to give it to you."

Harry really gave her more, so much more. Cho worked her hips up against him to receive more of Harry's hard cock pounding into her. She caressed him and took him deeper into her.

"Sorry, I just need your cock, and I need it more than I ever thought!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Harry's shoulder and encouraged his further thrusting.

"Well, I'm going to give you more," Harry said. "Do me a favor though, and show me how much you want this cock. Come for me."

Cho's wet walls clamped down onto him. She screamed so loud Harry had almost been taken aback. He pushed his hands onto her mouth to silence her. He released her face and Cho gave another light moan when Harry continued to pound her.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Cho came down from her orgasm, and Harry slowly pulled out of her. He turned around and saw Penelope Clearwater, the Assistant Muggle Studies Professor, standing in the hallway. She was a seventh year when Cho was in her fourth year and Harry was in his third.

Even with those robes, the brunette looked to have an amazing figure. Her face was beautiful with soft features, elegant, and rosy lips. Her hair shined bright with perfect volume. She had a perfect hourglass figure, having grown into an abundance of curves. She crossed her arms underneath her breasts which just did a perfect job of showcasing them.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asked.

Harry turned around, and Penelope caught a full look of Harry's long, thick, erect cock. She almost gasped in surprise because of it.

"Harry was giving me an orgasm," Cho said in a simple manner.

"This is behavior unbecoming of a Head Girl," Penelope said, wearing a frown.

"Oh, I think Harry would testify I was being a very good Head Girl," Cho said.

"Yes, she was," Harry said.

Penelope looked very cross. She tried to look Harry in the eyes, but her eyes, almost drawn by magic kept looking down at Harry's cock. She shifted her gaze up and looked him in the eyes. The knowing look on his face made her hot and bothered.

"I think I know what you're problem is," Cho said. "You don't know what a real man is like. I mean, the only man you ever dated is Percy Weasley. Are you still dating him?"

"No, we broke up a few months after we left Hogwarts," Penelope said.

The less space in her memories Percy Weasley occupied, the better off her life was. She thought very little about him.

"So, you haven't had a real man, unless you have another boyfriend we don't know about," Cho said.

"I don't think she has," Harry said.

"My love life is not up for conversation," Penelope said. "The two of you are out of bounds, and I'm afraid, I'm going to have to….."

"You want to be a good girl and do your job, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I took an oath to uphold the interests of the Hogwarts students and this entire school," Penelope said.

"Seems to me that you aren't doing a very good job, given you stopped Harry from giving me another orgasm, and that isn't holding up my interests too well," Cho said. "So, are you going to turn us in to Flitwick and McGonagall?"

"I'm sorry, Cho," Penelope said.

"What if Harry gives you an orgasm?" Cho asked.

Penelope almost stopped short. Even Harry raised an eyebrow.

"If Harry blows your mind, you'll let us off the hook," Cho said. "In other words, when Harry gets you off, you let him off."

Penelope frowned. She heard Cho's screams which alerted her to this steamy little encounter. She stopped at the door for a couple of moments and observed the situation before going in. She was a Ravenclaw, so she needed to study the scenario after all.

"You can't look me in the eye, and tell me you don't want me," Harry said.

"You're a student, I'm a professor…"

"Assistant Professor," Harry corrected her.

"Well, it would be unethical…"

"Just like it is because you keep staring at my cock when you think I'm not looking," Harry said. A smile spread over his face. "You have your desires, Penelope. I understand it as much as the next person. You wonder what it would be like to have this in you."

Cho reached and grabbed her wand. She pointed it towards Penelope when she was distracted. The robes disappeared from her body and left her standing in the middle of the room in her undergarments. Penelope grew red and she turned to Cho, staring daggers at her.

"Ms. Chang, you're already in….."

Harry grabbed Penelope and shut her up with a kiss. The former Ravenclaw shut up in an instant when feeling Harry's mouth shoved onto hers. His tongue delved between her lips and kissed her like no man had ever before.

Penelope thought comparing Harry to Percy would be comparing a Renaissance Artist to a Toddler doing fingerpainting. He pushed her back against the desk and she tried for one more token protest on the kiss.

She gave up and just enjoyed the kiss. The Assistant Professor enjoyed everything. His strong hands, talented mouth, and the fact Cho sat on the chair to the side, and fingered herself to what they were doing.

Harry knew he had the older woman underneath his grasp. He down her bra and revealed her juicy breasts.

"They're quite lovely, Penny," Harry said. "Five points to Ravenclaw."

He squeezed them hard and she breathed in pleasure. Harry ran his hands down her body, and caressed every last inch of it. He could feel her wanting even more. And Harry would be rude not to give her everything she wanted.

Penny felt something she never felt before. She pleasured herself with her own fingers, toys, even with the help her roommates. Percy convinced her they should wait until marriage, but Penny broke it off when she realized Percy's balls belonged to the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry!" Penny yelled. "Mr. Potter, you better make me cum, or I'll throw you in detention."

Harry slipped in between her thighs and fingered her. Penny breathed when Harry pushed into her. He penetrated her with a few long thrusts. Every now and them, he gave a little nip, a little kiss to her breasts.

Penny's lust boiled over. Harry really was bringing her to the edge, and she knew she could not wait for too long. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Almost."

Harry dragged Penny to the edge of her orgasm. She shuddered when Harry pumped into her. Every time he pushed between her thighs, it was like she felt the greatest rush of pleasure in between her legs.

He released her, oh Morgana did she ever feel a release. Penny bucked her hips up to Harry's fingers. She gushed all over his fingers.

Harry pulled out of her and turned to Cho who stood perched over towards him with a grin on her face. Harry offered his hand and she took the juices. Cho rubbed her lips when sucking the juices of the older Ravenclaw.

"You really did get her off Harry," Cho said. "But, now you got me addicted, I need some more."

Cho climbed between Penny's thighs and crawled between them. She leaned down and licked the sweat from her belly button. She licked all the way down her and reached between her legs to rub her nether lips.

"Let me keep her warm for you," Cho said. "So, you can finish what we started before we rudely interrupted."

Cho forcefully raked her nails down Penny's legs to show who was the dominant female in this room, even though all were submissive to Harry.

"Oh, I think I can finish you before I finish her," Harry informed Cho.

Cho anticipated him sliding between her thighs. He positioned himself at Cho's backside. The throbbing cock, ready to be back inside a nice, warm pussy, pushed closer between Cho's thighs, and it was getting very close to slipping inside of her. Harry gave a push and filled Cho up completely.

Harry settled a nice rythem of pounding Cho from behind. He pushed deeper into her body with a couple of long thrusts. Her warm vice clamped down onto him when Harry pushed into her.

Penny tried to grab onto the back of Cho's head. Cho pushed her hands away, showing her she would not have that kind of luxury, at least not now. Cho went down onto her and brought her to new heights. The forceful pussy licking only heightened Penny's emotions and made her whine and moan for more.

A look towards Harry's intruding and pounding Cho showed Penny a hint of what she was going to get sooner or later. She breathed and bit down on her lip.

Harry could feel Cho's latest orgasm creeping around the corner. He was feeling his balls strain, but he pushed on. He wanted to reach his edge just as well. He pushed forward, brushing Penny's clit a tiny bit. What he could not reach, he stimulated with magic. He summoned enough of his power.

Penny entered a never ending train of orgasms. She pushed her hips up and made sure Cho went down on her. She hoped Harry finished up soon.

"I think she's going to die," Harry said. "I better finish you off."

Cho knew this was going to mean a harder, and more rapid fire fucking. And she anticipated what Harry would do to her. He accelerated the pace of his long and hard fucking. Ecstasy exploded through her. Harry gripping her hips and pounding her pussy brought even higher passions through Cho.

Harry worked his way into Cho. His balls filled up, and he intended to empty himself into her. He wanted to start anew with Penny.

"This load is just for you, baby," Harry said. "I hope you're ready."

Cho was ready for his climax. The balls of a really powerful wizard could store a lot of cum, and she would be stuffed completely full, and it would still be leaking out of her. She would feel where he brought his cum into her.

Penny watched and caught a glimpse of Cho's eyes. The look in them were pure, unbridled sex. The kind of look which Penny hoped to see reflected in her eyes. Cho dove down in between her thighs and went down onto Penny even further.

"Fuck!" Cho moaned.

Harry reached the point of release and fired his load into Cho's body. He grabbed onto her hips and pounded her, unloading his cum into her body. Every drop of seed spilled into her center, flooding her insides. Harry gripped her, working further into her with a series of thrusts.

The moment Harry pulled out of Cho, Penny spread her legs. Cho slid away from him. Harry held Cho move over towards a chair on the other end to recover him.

Penny looked up in time to see Harry Potter hovering over him. His cock dripped the combination of juices between both Cho and himself. She could not help but see his hard cock looked ready to penetrate her and bring her to the edge of pleasure. He crawled closer towards him.

Their warm bodies touched each other to the point where they burned each other. Harry lowered himself onto Penny and gave her a kiss which she returned. He took some time to explore every inch of her body.

Penny enjoyed the kiss, and the feeling of Harry's hands touching every single inch of her body. She wanted more than a kiss though. She wanted the full package. All of Harry inside her, she needed it, wanted it, wanted every last inch Harry had, plunged deep between her thighs.

"Don't tease me," Penny begged him. "Please, fuck me."

"Patience," Harry told her. "Good things come to those who wait."

Penny didn't want to wait. She wanted Harry right now. She wanted him buried between her thighs. Her pussy ached and felt so empty. It needed him, it needed him back.

Harry could tell by his senses how much she wanted it. The smell of arousal penetrated the air. Harry heard her heart beating and wanted to push into her. He reached behind her and massaged her skin. She felt so good, so soft, and Harry knew how much she wanted him.

"Don't worry, I want you as much as you want me," Harry said. "And you're going to get everything you want and so much more."

Penny gasped the second Harry parted her nether lips. He came an inch away from pushing past her lips and deep between her thighs. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and encouraged him to go further into her.

"Please," Penny begged him. "Don't…hold back."

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry told her.

Harry slipped all the way inside of her. The first inch penetrating Penny's body caused her to see stars. Another couple of inches later and Penny lost herself in her.

"He's really good," Cho muttered. "How does a real man feel?"

Penelope Clearwater thought she was going to overdose on the pleasure. She clung to Harry in every way possible, fearing.

"I wonder if you'd die if I pulled out right now," Harry said.

Penny gasped and clutched onto Harry tighter. Harry didn't pull out of her despite the tease. For a close minute, Penny thought he was going to detach from her. Harry just kept working her over.

Faster, harder, those thrusts pushed into her. Penny could feel a boiling feeling of lust going through her. Harry really pushed all of her buttons, going into her depths.

"I think I'll keep you."

Those words from made Penny clench up against him. The younger man had her right where he wanted her. Every touch, every thrust, everything just made her feel weak. It made her feel like a shy, timid, girl, uncertain. She discovered how much she enjoyed being pushed.

"Yes, please!" Penny begged him.

Harry knew how much she appreciated it. He doubted Penelope knew what she was getting herself into.

"All they need is one taste, and they're hooked for life," Cho said. She managed to weakly lift a hand and stroke her outer lips. Her juices collected on her fingers.

Harry agreed full and one hundred percent. Penny hit her peak one more time, and Harry wanted to bring her to the edge one more time.

"Bet you didn't expect this," Harry said. "But, you know what, I'm sure you're glad you didn't turn us in. And now, you know you can't, because you'll get in trouble."

Despite having no intention of turning them in, Penelope understood where they were coming from. Her body sized up and released. More warm juices pumped from around Harry and his aching prick delved further into her. Penny just clutched him and panted.

"So much more," Penny begged him. "Everything you can give me, I need it, and more!"

Harry sent Penny on a course of pleasure. He knew she would want his seed, and it would be rude not to give her everything she ever wanted.

"Well, you're going to get more than you can handle," Harry told her. "Hope you're ready."

Penny nodded in response. She intensified her grip on Harry and he responded by pushing into her. The Assistant Muggle Studies Professor pushed her hips up towards Harry. She squeezed him and coaxed him into her.

Harry enjoyed this tight, perfect pussy while bending down to suck on her breasts. She put her hand onto his hair and caressed it, ruffling his messy hair even more. He could feel from the shakes coming from her body she was getting closer. And so was Harry. He was getting so close to the edge.

"Right there, that's the spot," Penny said.

"Oh, you mean here?"

Penny came apart at the seams. Her orgasm opened up the door for Harry's. The warmth fluid spilling into her body made her feel really good. She came undone a couple more times before Harry was finished. Each orgasmic explosion resulted in fireworks going off between her eyes.

Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her tight center. Penny gripped him and encouraged him to finish up inside of her. He emptied the complete contents of his balls into her wet pussy.

"Very good," Harry informed her. He bit down onto her.

Penny smiled when the sweet pleasure of their mutual release visited her. She watched when Harry pulled out of her. She rubbed her belly, feeling how full he stuffed her.

"We shouldn't really tell her that we should be in the same place tomorrow night, should we, Harry? "Cho asked. She whispered, but loud enough for Penny to here.

"Might not be a good idea," Harry said.

Penny responded with a knowing smile.

"Well, I hoped…you two learned your lesson, and I better not catch you out," Penelope said.

Cho and Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss their mutual lover.

* * *

 **End.**


	73. Scavanged and Ravaged(Rey)

**Scavenged and Ravaged(Rey from Star Wars).**

* * *

Rey threw her hands over her head. The scavenger pushed her way through the storm on the desolate and sandy world. She had been forced to make an emergency landing to get supplies. This location didn't have enough supplies. She continued to push through the storm.

Said storm refused to let up even for a moment. For a moment, Rey thought the winds and the gusts of sand would blow her away. She adjusted herself to the ground and made her way through a jagged set of rocks. There was a pretty long drop on t he way down. On the bright side though it would prevent her from getting swept up in the storm.

Rey swung her legs over the top and landed on the ledge. The first two drops weren't too far together. The third drop was a bit steeper and the rocks almost slid out of the wall. Rey looked up to see a vortex of sand swirling around her. She looked down at the darkness in the bottom.

Darkness which now had been illuminated by some kind of glowing green light. Rey steadied herself and took in a long and deep breath. All she needed to do was make the final drop and she would be down. The scavenger leaned back and fell onto the ground.

The clay dirt squashed underneath her feet. She spit out a mouth full of sand. The inside of her mouth dried up. Rey reached into her garments and pulled out a canteen to take a drink of water.

' _There must have been an underground city down here years ago,'_ Rey thought. She hunched over for a second and caught her breath. _'This is amazing, unbelievable even.'_

Rey steadied herself and noticed where the crystal glowed. It jutted out from a structure in the wall. The crystal had been connected to a large tower which stretched almost to the sky.

She came to the realization someone was down here with her. Who was it? Rey didn't know. All she could do was turn around and see who crept in the shadows. Rey looked for something to pick up and defend herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Rey stopped for a second. The hideous creature she expected to see was a young man with dark hair. She found herself taken out by his handsome features. Her heart skipped a beat when he walked over. He dressed in a uniform of some sort. Black on one side, silver on the other, with a crest on the middle, a jagged marking on the side.

"Sorry, is this your home?" she asked.

"Just merely a place for me to settle down and wait out the storm," he said. "I've had to deliver some supplies to some friends of mine. Unfortunately my friends aren't the only one who wants the supplies."

"Bandits?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "My name is Harry."

"Rey," she responded.

"So, you're a scavenger?" Harry asked. She raised an eyebrow and Harry decided to clarify his response. He stepped forward and gripped Rey's hand before leading her to safer ground.

"How could….."

"The moment you dropped down here, I saw you immediately look around," Harry said. "The only other thing on this planet is my ship which is parked at the other end of the planet. It's busy recharging it's fuel cells and won't be done for several solar cycles."

"So, you're stuck here?" Rey asked.

"It's not too bad," Harry said. "I've had my emergency kit, and also my secondary scouter ship allowed me to have a look around the planet until the storm hits. Although I hope it stops soon because I don't really want to be stuck down here forever."

Rey answered with a nod. The two of them entered the small scouter ship. For a ship, it looked pretty spacious, much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"If you need to clean up, the shower is down the hallway," he said. "I think we can find you some clothes that might fit you as well."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Rey said. "I thought for a moment you were going to attack me when I fell down there."

"You can't be too careful these days," Harry said. "While I'm sure you can handle yourself, I didn't see you as a threat."

"What if you did?" Rey asked.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Rey shook her head. He seemed nice enough to be honest. Very attractive as well, with a sculpted body, hair she thought she could run her fingers through for days, and those eyes. Those eyes were just a real heart stopper. Rey couldn't really even begin to describe how they made her fell. She stepped closer towards the shower and stripped her clothes off.

"How long have you been down here?" she asked when slipping into the bathroom.

' _Wait, did I just strip down in front of a complete stranger?'_ Rey asked. She shook her head.

"Not too long," Harry said. "The storm is going through the worst part of its cycle. It should be done by the time the planet completes another cycle, two at the most."

Rey thought that was nice to know. She didn't know why, but she figured it would be best to stick around. If she hadn't stumbled into this hole, and stumble upon this Harry, she might have had a day end less than ideal if she was perfectly honest. She removed the dust and grime for her hair and frowned.

She flicked one of the flowers off of her hair which got stuck to it somehow from the wind. The flower hovered in front of her before releasing a small amount of dust in her face. Rey staggered back in surprise, and had been caught off guard by the dust in her face.

A sneezing fit followed. Rey closed her eyes.

' _Must be allergic.'_

Rey felt her body get hot so she switched on the cold water. The water must have been ice cold but she still felt like her skin was sizing up for something.

"I….hate to bother you," Rey said. She stuck her head out of the bathroom door. She watched while Harry was making dinner.

Something smelt good. Not as good as he looked, Rey would agree. She twirled her tongue around her lips and thought about what to do.

"No bother at all," Harry said.

Harry caught a glimpse at the girl who walked out of the bathroom without any clothes. Her dark hair dripped with water and flung past her shoulders, looking rather untamed. Her beautiful face shined as a beacon of light. Her lips pursed towards him. Harry paid special attention to her round breasts which drew him in like a sweet fruit. Her nipples stuck out. Her toned stomach was about as drool worthy as well. Her long legs hypnotized any man who saw them. Her sweet ass and tight looking pussy topped off the package.

"You saved me," Rey said. She flushed and looked towards him. "You're a hero."

"I've been called that," Harry said.

Harry thought she had been acting strange. He took in her erect nipples and dripping pussy. The fact her fingers brushed against her body which dripped in sweat despite just coming out of the shadow. Rey pursed her lips and stared at Harry with bedroom likes.

"Heroes have a right to take their reward," Rey said. "And I'm sure you're a nice…..strong man who could teach me something."

Rey reached in and grabbed Harry's shirt. She ripped it off in the process. The shirt had been reduced through threads. Rey wrapped an arm around Harry and gave him a long and passionate kiss.

Harry returned the kiss. This sexy young woman wanted to violate his tonsils, but he was going to make her work for it. It wouldn't be the first time a woman threw herself at Harry as thanks. Harry put his hands on her body and could feel how warm she was. His theory continued.

Both of the soon to be lovers exchanged salvia with each other. Harry reached down and squeezed Rey's ass to get her attention.

"I hate pants," Rey said, tugging at Harry's belt and biting down on her lip in frustration.

"Rey, I need to ask you a question?"

"Can it wait?" she asked.

"Did you inhale any of the blossoms on this planet?" Harry asked her.

Rey wondered what kind of question that was. All she cared about was getting Harry's pants down. She yanked his boxer shorts down as well. Rey eyed the largest, thickest, male reproductive organ she ever set eyes on. Books did not do it justice. It was big, throbbing, and made her hungry.

She dropped to her knees and stroked Harry's long prick. She gripped the base with her right hand and rubbed the head with her right hand. She moved down to squeeze his balls.

"Stop," Harry said.

"What?" Rey asked. "Do you want to mate with me? Don't you want to take your prize?"

"I need to know whether or not you inhaled any of the blossoms," Harry said.

"Yeah, one of the flowers blew dust on me in the shower, I started to sneeze," Rey said. She stroked his manhood as if not concerned by this.

Rey leaned in and put a hot little kiss around Harry's head. She swirled around him all of the way. Every taste just made her horny. She needed this organ buried down her throat, inside her pussy, and even inside her ass.

"You're going to be hopeless horny until you receive the cure," Harry said. "If you inhaled the blossoms."

"Well, I thought you were hot, and I was thinking about thinking you before that stupid flower even exploded," Rey said. She licked him some more and kissed down his manhood. "I just was too afraid to actually do anything with you…but now….I can do anything and everything I ever wanted."

Rey dragged her fingernail down Harry's lengthy vein. He groaned at the sensation of Rey's finger brushing down him.

"I'm going to have to cum inside your mouth, your pussy, and your ass to stabilize you," Harry told her.

"Good thing you're going to be able to do just that."

Rey empathized her words by squeezing Harry's balls. She felt how much cum was in them for her and she drooled one more time. She took Harry into her mouth and sucked him hard.

"You're hot," Harry said. "Your lips are perfect for sucking dick."

Rey looked up at the older man next to her. She descended down and too more of him into her mouth. Harry threaded his fingers on the back of her hair and kept her driving her mouth down on him. Rey continued her actions of sucking him.

Harry thought being stranded would be boring. This hot young thing dropping down in front of him made Harry realize this mission was worth it. Her mouth felt so good, but as good as her mouth was, Harry could not wait to sample the rest of her. He worked into the back of her mouth.

Rey choked almost from the large rod driving into the back of her throat. She steadied herself and took him into her mouth. Every now and again she touched his balls. She brushed against them and stroked them. All of the cum would flood out of her and buried into her ass.

"You're such a vixen," Harry said. "I'm ready, you better be ready to take it."

Rey enjoyed having her oral virginity being taken from her. The other virginities would be soon to follow. For primal instinct guiding her, she thought she did a pretty good job. The Scavenger pushed towards him and took the first blast into her mouth.

The warm seed filled Rey's mouth up when Harry continuously fired inside her mouth. Rey tilted back to take more of the cum down her throat.

"So good," Harry told her.

Rey finished sucking the last few drops down. The taste only made her way even more. Rey ascended to her feet and looked towards Harry with pure want in her eyes.

One little flicker of his finger replaced the table with a nice luxurious bed. Rey fell back onto the bed sheets and could feel the softness of the sheets push against her back. She closed her eyes and gave a light sigh at the feeling.

"Please, get in me," Rey said.

"In one moment," Harry said. "You need to appreciate the moment, and anticipation."

Harry crawled on top of Rey. He pinned her down onto the bed. Every inch of her burning flesh brushed against Harry when he climbed on top of her. The lust burning though her eyes looked pretty contagious and Harry took in every inch of her body.

"Yes, I'm appreciating anticipation alright."

Harry found the side of her neck with kiss. Rey almost lost herself in Harry's passionate kissing. He kissed and nibbled the side of her neck when working down it. He used his fingers to pay attention to her nipples and squeeze them. They ached underneath him.

He pushed a bit closer. Harry's swollen length brushed against her thighs. The moisture kept trickling down her body. He leaned down her body and kissed on it. Every time he kissed her, he received a moan in reward from the kiss. The moans were something Harry appreciated.

Harry brought her to increased pleasure. His kissing continued to explore every inch of Rey's warm, sexy, body. Harry kissed her some more and she twitched even more underneath his questing mouth.

"Yes," Rey panted.

Harry smiled and kept kissing away at her. He ran a hand down between her legs and could feel how much pleasure she was giving off. One hand rubbed her breast and the other hand took pleasure in rubbing her smoldering sex. Harry bent down towards her.

"Time for me to see the rest of you."

Harry pulled away from Rey. She summoned the strength to roll over and present a nice rear view to Harry. Her ass stuck in the air, primed and ready to fuck. Harry reached in and took both of the juicy cheeks in hand. He squeezed then and fondled them.

"I wonder how it tastes."

Rey didn't think a tongue was supposed to go back there. She was not sure about this.

"Harry, do you really think you should….mmmm."

All protests cut off completely when Harry shifted his tongue into Rey's sweet little rose bud. The taste was better than one would expect. Harry swirled his tongue between her and squeezed her. He wanted to get her nice and ready for him.

Rey enjoyed the feeling of his fingers dancing on the other side of her. She wanted them buried deep inside her, but she would settle for what Harry did right now.

"Next we go for anal," Harry said.

"But, it's so big," Rey protested. "Are you sure it will fit in there?"

"If you work for it, it will."

Harry squeezed Rey's nice ass a couple more times for good measure. He closed in closer towards her. Her warm hole dripped with Harry's salvia. He put the point of his cock on the other side and almost eased himself between those tight round warm globes.

Rey experienced the joys of anal sex for the first time. His cock pushed deeper into her back entrance. She clenched onto the bed and she began to protest the intrusion.

"Relax," Harry said. "Just focus on how good you're feeling, and how good you're going to feel. Just calm down and relax."

Rey calmed down, relaxed, and accepted his length into her backside. He held onto her and started to gently rock back and forth. He pushed into her depths when plowing into her from this particular position.

Harry found himself inside many female asses. This would felt particular tight and sweet. He could not stop pushing into it. Every now and then, he explored other parts of Rey's soft, beautiful body. He pushed deeper into her.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be able to sit down!" Rey yelled.

"Every time you try, you'll think of me," Harry said. He spanked her tight rear. "How does that make you feel?"

Rey couldn't do anything other than moan and clench Harry when he rode her ass. He slipped deeper into her. That long mating rod pushed deep into her ass. She never thought it would have such a purpose, but yet it was good.

"You have a nice ass, a beautiful ass," Harry said. "And I think an ass like this deserves to be fucked."

Rey would have to agree. She received a light spank to it. This action prompted a gasp from the attractive brunette. Harry held onto her and kept working himself into her.

"Mmm, it feels really good!" Rey yelled. "I never thought something like this would feel this good."

"I'm happy to shatter all of your expectations."

A mind shattering orgasm hit Rey hard. Harry accomplished this just by ramming into her back passage. He took her harder and harder, letting the fluids in his balls expand. He reveled in the tight ass which was in front of him.

Rey whimpered at the long thrusts. She could not wait for Harry to take her last hole and to finish off the cure. Her body didn't feel like it burned up too much anymore.

' _Still, best to get through the whole cure so I don't have a relapse,'_ Rey thought to herself.

Harry took a second to really feel her body. He took her harder and faster, ramming her ass as much as he could allow himself to. Every time he hit it, it caused an aching feeling to spread all the way through Harry's genitals. He knew he didn't have much time left.

A splash of warm fluids coated the inside of Rey's hole. Harry pushed himself deeper into her and rode out his orgasm all the way through her hole.

Rey clutched onto the bed and anticipated Harry. Every blast inside her vibrated her body. Rey reached between her legs and rode her own fingers.

"Let me taste them."

Harry pulled out of her ass and took Rey's fingers into his mouth. She shivered when Harry licked her dripping juices from them.

"You're really horny," Harry said.

"I just can't wait for you," Rey said.

"I wonder how wet you'll be if my cock is actually inside you," Harry said. "But first, I need you to clean me up. You made a horrible mess, you dirty little girl."

Rey pounced on Harry. She swallowed his long cock with a long slurp. Tasting her anal passage all over his cock got her hotter than ever. She bobbed up, cleaning Harry with her mouth and tongue.

The Scavenger pulled free and made sure she picked Harry's hard cock clean. It stuck up in the air and glistened with her salvia. Rey eyed him, not able to pull herself away from him.

"It's all for you, if you want it."

Did he even have to ask the question? Rey climbed onto Harry and straddled him. She now had the control, if she could call that, and mounted the top of him. The long male organ came closer towards her lips. She felt him in her mouth and in her back passage. Now the two of them needed to meet together.

Harry always appreciated a nice, tight, pussy with the minimal resistance Rey had fading away. She pushed all the way down onto him.

"Here, relax, just take it all in," Harry said.

Rey eased herself down. Her feet firmly placed on the bed with legs spread. She rose all the way up and pointed her breasts in Harry's direction. She didn't have to beg this time. Harry reached for her large pillowy globes and gave them a squeeze. Rey breathed at the sensations.

Harry grabbed her breasts and waited for Rey to come almost all the way up, and descend all the way down on him. She picked up her pace a slight bit when riding on him.

"Yes, take it all in," Harry said. "Take it all in."

Rey took a good chunk of her lover's long rod inside of her. She shifted up and down on the bed. Her thighs smacked down against his. She was warm but for a different reason. He went deeper into her then she ever could before.

Harry took her nipples and pinched them. Rey bit down on her lips.

"Just relax, learn control," Harry said. "You can master this?"

The younger girl lifted herself up and came down onto him. Her well lubricated walls coated Harry when coming up and down. She shifted against him with each bounce. She grinded down onto him with a warm tingle spreading through her body. The first orgasm with someone buried inside of her.

"You're so deep inside me," Rey moaned.

"I'm in your womb," Harry said. "That's where my seed is going to go when I cum."

Rey thought for a brief moment about the consequences of pregnancy. Despite the consideration, she couldn't stop riding him. In fact, the thought of him impregnating her only made her ride his powerful rod even faster.

"There's going to be a lot of seed," Rey said. "Ahhh."

Harry smiled. He increased his thrusting until she breathed in and out. Rey held onto Harry's chest and accepted his long and powerful thrusts, penetrating her body. Every time he pushed into her, it felt so good. She came so hard and the warmth surrounding his cock only increased Harry.

Rey closed her eyes. She didn't think stumbling onto a strange planet and being out in the middle of a storm would end this well. She kept riding him. Every time she bounced, he rewarded her breasts with a nice little squeeze. It only encouraged him to squeeze her breasts eve more.

The hours ticked by and the orgasms ticked by.

"You can't feel anything better that this," Harry told her. "This pleasure, it's all for you. You're all mine. I want you to know that."

"Yes!" Rey panted. "When is it going to be your turn?"

"Soon," Harry said.

The trigger in Rey's head ended up causing her wet walls to close down onto him. She released herself down onto his rod with several long thrusts. She just rode him until she could not ride him anymore.

Harry followed a second later. He fired into her and pumped his load into her. Rey didn't stop. She rode him through several more orgasms and put Harry's long throbbing rod into her body.

"Yes, don't stop, please, don't pull out until you're done."

Rey soaked in his life bringing fluids firing into her body. He kept touching every inch of her hot body.

The young woman shuddered. She pulled off of him, and could see how much of his fluids dripped down her. She felt so much better. With a smile, she collected the fluids and licked them clean.

"The storm's not over," Harry said.

"Well, then we're going to have to keep busy somehow," she said.

The two cemented their new union throughout the night, and even long past when the storm had finally subsided.

* * *

 **End.**


	74. Up on the Balcony(Zelda)

**Up on the Balcony(Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda Series)**

* * *

Harry Potter touched the edge of the balcony and looked over to the bright lights visible from where he stood. Fireflies glistened in the darkness. They allowed him additional light to see the garden which was above. The luscious, green, garden brought a new smile towards Harry's face. He just leaned over the ledge and allowed the breeze to blow into his face.

The doors off to the side opened. The sound of footsteps only caught Harry's attention so far. The figure moved towards him. Her blonde hair hung loosely down past her back. Her pointed ears stood out, along with her beautiful face. She wore a glistening purple night dress which flipped to give a small hint of her flat stomach and her silky looking thighs.

Princess Zelda frowned when looking at her lover. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you were resting," Harry said.

"I'm better now," Zelda said. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, pretty much," Harry said. "I've just decided to get a look at the view. It's been a long time since I've been up here. You know, have a chance to take it all in."

Zelda could see why anyone would come up here and be tempted to look down at the very. It was completely beautiful to be honest. She took another step and there was now very little space between Harry and the edge of the balcony.

"I woke up, and you weren't there," Zelda said. "Thought something might have happened where you needed to leave. A man of your position has way too many responsibilities….you need to learn how to relax a little bit more."

She pushed her arm around Harry and leaned closer towards his ear. Zelda came a precious inch away from it, smiling. She could see Harry peer into her eyes. Zelda shifted away.

"What about you, Princess?" Harry asked her. "You can be a bit high-strung sometimes."

"Well, people wanting to put my people in danger, and trying to kidnap me, and sometimes succeeding can be…a pain," Zelda said. "Still, you've done well, and I think it's time for me to think about increasing the terms of your payment."

"It's nothing…"

"Oh, I disagree," Zelda said. She moved her finger down Harry's cheek, stroking him all of the way. She moved down towards the night silk shirt she wore. "I would be rule if I didn't thank you for all you've done for me. And since you're here, and I need some relief….maybe we can help each other."

Zelda unbuttoned Harry's shirt at these words. She stroked his muscular chest, a smile popping over her face. One look at Harry pretty much showed he was close to being in her hands.

Harry grabbed her firmly by the back of her hair. Zelda almost jumped up in surprise. No one would dare, but Harry always was bold. And that much excited her. The two of them met with a kiss, which caused Zelda's toes to curl. She tightened her arms around Harry and deepened the kiss.

The two of them exchanged their passionate display for a couple more minutes. Zelda wanted to enjoy this kiss and make it last. She took a deep breath through her nose to allow her more energy.

Harry enjoyed the exploration of her soft lips. Her tongue demanded entry, and Harry allowed it, for a moment. He reached down further and rested his hands on her lower back. He dared travel a little bit lower. Harry cupped her right cheek and squeezed it.

Zelda gasped at where's Harry's hands went. She felt very amazing. So amazing she thought she might fall over. Zelda enjoyed another long kiss from Harry where he delved his tongue deeper into her mouth and stroked the back of her hair. Every time he kissed her, it was beyond magic.

The Princess had been released from Harry. She slid down the straps of her nightdress. She wore silky purple undergarments underneath, bra and panties. She grabbed Harry's hand and guided it between her legs.

"Feel that," Zelda said. "Feel what you've done to me."

"Oh, I have?"

Zelda nodded. Harry moved his hand in circular motions around her. Zelda almost gasped and closed her eyes tightly. The feeling this was going to get better increased through her. Harry stroked her nether lips through her panties.

Harry really felt how wet she was getting. The panties formed a barrier between the two of them. A barrier which he teased removing, but didn't. He eased a finger almost into her through the panties and pulled back. Harry repeated the ritual three times in succession and made Zelda gasp every time he did so.

"Damn," Zelda breathed. "That's the spot, right there."

"I'm sure it is," Harry said. "Why don't we see how much more fun we can have?"

Zelda staggered back and dropped down on a padded bench on the balcony overlooking the garden. Harry took hold of her panties and pealed it off. He slowly removed them, and Zelda's sexual tension increased. Her wet, dripping lips looked towards him.

"Looks like you shaved for me," Harry said.

"Naturally, royalty must look her best," Zelda said. "And cleanliness is important for leading a good example."

Harry took in her beautiful pussy. The thin lips made her look extremely tight. Her entire body was sexy as well. He could see her look towards him with lust burning through her eyes. Harry didn't have a shadow of a doubt in his mind that this princess wanted this for a very long time.

Why would Harry hold back from giving her what she wanted? There was really no reason for him to do so. Harry cupped Zelda's pussy and started to rub her lips. It resulted in her moaning in pleasure when he prepared to pay worship to her lower lips.

"Harry, please eat me," she begged him.

Zelda had many dreams which started like this. Harry taking her above the garden in any single way possible. She hoped this was not a dream she would be soon waking up from.

Harry lowered himself between her legs and started to worship her. He licked the gushing slit. Zelda responded with a hungry moan. Harry swiped his tongue within and around her slit several more times. He tasted the honey coming from it and it tasted really good.

Zelda thought she never felt anything this good in her life. This powerful sorcerer buried his face between her thighs and was going down on her. Every time he slipped into her, a tingle spread through Zelda. She could not believe how much he brought her to pleasure.

"Mmmm," Zelda breathed.

A sensation of pleasure spiked Zelda's body. Not only was Harry eating her out, he also ran his hands all over her legs. Those strong hands rubbing her legs brought Zelda to a more heightened amount of pleasure. She pushed her hips all the way up and then further into Harry's mouth.

Harry continued to taste the Princess. Her drippings made him light headed and his cock throbbed within his pants. He pushed the thoughts of what happened beneath his belt out of his mind. He continued to eat out the Princess. His tongue shifted even deeper.

"I don't know what…you're doing!" Zelda managed, barely getting out her words. "Just….keep…doing it….!"

Zelda managed to belt out this pleasurable thought when Harry kept eating her out. He introduced his vibrating, probing throb into her womanly depths. Zelda was learning much about how the serpent tongue could be gifted. All she did was stroke Harry's hair and continue him.

Harry put her through the paces and only just with his tongue. He could not wait to imagine how much she would be getting off when Harry used other parts of himself to drive her mad.

A couple of licks brought Zelda to her nearest peak. Harry slowly and swiftly pulled his tongue away from her and made her collapse down onto the bench. She started to breath in response. Harry looked over her with a smile.

Zelda looked at Harry's bulge, quite shamelessly in fact.

"I want that," Zelda said.

"Help yourself."

Zelda pulled Harry's pants down and then his silken undershorts to reveal his long, throbbing cock. It was fit to be worshipped by royalty. Zelda gripped it, as if testing out the size.

"I'm going to need to put both of my hands around this," she said in awe. She wrapped her hands around Harry and stroked him hard.

Harry enjoyed both of her hands tugging and squeezing his manhood. Zelda really went to town on him, and gripped his throbbing cock between her hands. She squeezed him. A smile crossed over the face of the beautiful princess at what she was doing.

Zelda decided to unclip her bra. Her breasts fell out. The warm orbs found their way around Harry's cock. She squeezed them tightly and rocked up and down. Her breasts engulfed Harry with his large head pushing out between them. She gave them a lick.

"You're amazing," Harry said.

Zelda smiled and worked her large breasts around him. She wanted to test him, to see if he could last the distance. Not she had any doubts about his longevity, but you could never be too careful. She pushed him and used her warm breasts to give him a workout. She spiced things up by licking his head long and lovingly before returning his cock in between her breasts. She pushed deeper into her.

Harry indulged himself in her breasts. He wanted to fuck them, and he did. Zelda allowed him to drive his hard cock into her breasts.

"I hope you're going to give me something warm and sticky soon," Zelda said. "I'm hungry."

"Well, I hope you're going to leave room for seconds," Harry said.

He pounded her tight cleavage. The warmth of her breasts squeezed him. Harry continued to push his way deep between her generous globes. Every time he went though, he teetered ever so closer to the edge. He thought he was going to lose it before Zelda finished him off.

"Yes, plenty of room, "Zelda said. She looked at him with a challenging smile. "Give me everything you have, honey."

Harry appreciated her encouragement. The first twitch of his cock preceded his warm cum spilling out. He shot a massive load all over Zelda's face. He coated her face, her hair, her lips, and her cheeks with so much seed, she was beginning to get drenched in it.

He unloaded onto Zelda, emptying the full contents of his balls all over her breasts and face. Buckets full of thick sperm drenched the Princess. She held out her tongue to catch them like they were falling snowflakes.

Zelda pulled away and could still see Harry was hard. She could not believe it, and at the same time, she was excited. Zelda smiled and scooped the dripping cum off of her chest. She took her hands and licked them clean. Her hair flipped back and eyes glazed over with a moan.

Harry watched Zelda feast off of his cum. His cock hardened and was about ready to be put somewhere warm and wet. He watched when Zelda grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bench. The bench converted into a makeshift bed when it bent back.

Zelda moved over to straddle Harry's stomach. She bent down and gave him some kisses to the side of his head. Her warm body rubbed against Harry when crawling all over him. Harry, not wanting to miss out on the fun, reached up to grip her back. He stroked the flesh behind her and stopped to pay extra attention to her backside.

"There's nothing like ending a long stressful day with a nice, long, hard, ride," Zelda said. With each word, she stroked her nether region against Harry. She teased both him and herself.

"I'd agree," Harry said. Zelda's breasts slapped him in the face.

"And I have a nice big stallion beneath him who is ready to be ride, all night long."

Zelda spread her legs far and showed her flexibility. The sexy princess rose almost the way the way up. Her dripping, moist lips dribbled down on Harry's aching cock head. She came close to bringing herself all the way down onto his manhood. Zelda closed her eyes, rising all the way up, and sinking down onto him.

The tightness of her brought pleasure to Harry. He roamed without abandon against her body. He touched every portion of her hot body with Zelda slowly rising herself up and down.

"So, big, I didn't realize how big you would be when you were on top," Zelda said.

"I thought you wanted to ride me all night long?" Harry asked. "Or can the Princess not handle a stallion this big?"

Zelda shook her head. She was going to take him. She could feel Harry twirling his fingers around her hair. The Princess did not know why, but having someone play with her hair got her off. Her pleasure doubled when Harry started to flick his finger against her pointed ears.

Harry took in the treat of the beautiful princess. She rose almost all the way up on him and brought her tight box down around his throbbing manhood. He breathed in heavily when Zelda took him inside of her. Every time he filled her, it was like being squeezed for fresh juice. He wasn't about to give her what she wanted this easily.

"You know you want to," Harry said to her.

Zelda leaned down to look into his eyes. He responded by catching her ears, and neck with his nibbling. Tremors spread over Zelda. Every inch of her turned into a pinnacle of pleasure. All she could do was keep up on him ,keeping riding him. She kept pushing into him.

' _He's right, I want to.'_

Zelda tried to lose all sense of dignity.

"I hear you talk in your sleep, about how you want me to pound you until you pass out," Harry said. "I think all of your dreams are cumming true."

The fact Harry knew about all of the dirty little dreams she had about him only made Zelda even hotter. The Princess impaled her center down on Harry. He filled her up completely with the magnificent rod.

"You're amazing, I can't help myself," Zelda said.

Harry cupped her breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes. She gasped and only could keep riding him like there was no tomorrow. The Princess looked seconds away from losing herself from the lust engulfing her body.

"I know, you can't help cumming," Harry said.

The word triggered Zelda. She rocked down upon Harry. Their sweaty bodies swayed in an even more passionate matter. Harry reached around and dragged his fingernail down her back. She shivered one more time before he returned to caressing her breasts.

Harry pumped into her body. Her warm insides caressed every inch of Harry's throbbing invader when he pushed into her. His balls slapped against her when pushing deeper into her body. Zelda locked her legs around Harry and encouraged him to go deeper into her.

"No, I can't really help it," Zelda cooed. She ran a finger down the back of his neck.

She couldn't help it so much, another orgasm hit her. This one increased the intensity of the one she felt before. Harry only grabbed her hips and sped up his long, and intense thrusting. Zelda gripped onto Harry when he kept shoving his length into her warm, wet center.

Harry knew Zelda only felt a small portion of the pleasure she could. She bounced higher on him when Harry rose his hips up to meet her. Their sweaty bodies joined together more. Salvia dripped down Zelda's mouth. The drool from her increased.

"Are you still with me?" Harry asked her.

Zelda snapped herself back out of the pleasure. She eyed Harry for a moment.

"I wouldn't…miss a moment of this for the world."

She tried to take control of him. Harry distracted her by stroking her outer thigh while driving himself in between her inner thighs. Zelda shook with pleasure and almost slid out of Harry. Her pussy damped so much it was hard for her to keep Harry from sliding out of her.

Another intense orgasm spread all over her body. Harry made sure she kept bouncing, kept riding, and kept taking his big cock into her body.

Zelda slid off of him after another orgasm. She staggered and had to turn around to grip the side of the bench.

"And on your hands and knees like a servant," Harry said, shaking his head.

Harry firmly grasped Zelda around the waist and pushed into her one more time. He drilled her when she was on her hands and knees.

"No, like a bitch," Zelda told him with a breath. "I want you to make me your bitch."

"I think it's obvious you are," Harry told her.

Harry took Zelda's hair and pulled on it. The action only made Zelda clamp down on him. Harry drilled her wet cunt for everything it was worth.

Anyone who looked up from the garden would see the Princess with a look of pure bliss on her face when her handsome sorcerer ally fucked her from behind. Harry held her hips, and jammed into her. Zelda closed her eyes and could feel it spreading through her one more time.

"Again, "Harry said. "It's almost like you want my cum."

"I do," Zelda begged him.

"In one moment."

He nibbled her ear. Zelda lost it once more. Her body gushed and stained the bench and the pavement below the bench. She held onto the edge for dear life.

The balcony railing held, otherwise Harry's thrust might push both of them over to the side. Palace safety regulations were a must, especially when fucking almost a hundred feet above the ground. Zelda didn't really have nothing else to add other than a moan when Harry struck the nerve.

Harry pushed himself balls deep into Princess Zelda. He was in a spot where many people would give their organs for. He pushed deeper into Zelda and rested his hands on either side of her hips. He pushed further into her with a long, powerful, and very strong thrust.

Zelda came undone more time having been sent beyond words. Harry pounded her hard from behind. He took his long cock into her and made her see the stars around her. She chewed on her lip when Harry worked her over.

"Almost there," Harry muttered in her ear.

Zelda really didn't register those words to be honest. All she thought about was what Harry did to her. He planted his throbbing cock between her thighs with multiple hard thrusts.

The first gush of cum spilled into Zelda and more warm blasts followed. She tightened around him with another orgasm when Harry pushed into her. He pounded Zelda, and in response, she milked his orgasm. She drew strength and cum from him.

Harry groped and squeezed every glorious inch of the Princess's tight body. He brought his throbbing manhood further into her, riding her to the edge. His balls kept firing a never ending stream of warm seed into her.

Zelda collapsed down the moment Harry pulled out from her.

"Are you there?" Harry asked.

Zelda smiled, and sat up. She swung her legs off of the bench and wobbled a little bit, on weak knees after Harry pounded her so hard. Harry swung behind her and held her up before Zelda fell over.

"Yes," Zelda said.

"I'm going to take you back up to your quarters, my lady," Harry said to her.

Zelda would have protested she could walk on her own normally. The fact was she just couldn't put a stop to that. Harry scooped her up into his arms and made his way safely from the balcony to the winding steps.

"I'm not sure how much sleep I'm going to get when you're there."

"You didn't have enough?" Harry asked.

"Hardly," Zelda said.

He brought her to her bedroom, the short walk giving them time to recharge before they continued the next round of passionate love making.

* * *

 **End.**


	75. Mind Screw(Supergirl and Galatea)

**Mind Screw(Supergirl and Galatea from Justice League Unlimited).**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine came through the window of the penthouse. Harry Potter stirred in his bed and had pulled himself out of a very relaxing dream. It took him only seconds to realize something was going on other than the sun coming out which woke him up.

A nice heat surrounded his erect manhood. A couple of sucks spread around his manhood. Harry grabbed the covers and pulled it back. He looked down towards the figure who kneeled between his knees. A short blonde haired girl bobbed her head up and down, taking his cock deep into the back of her super powerful throat. A pleasure coursed through Harry's body when looking towards the woman.

"Morning, Tea," Harry said.

The short haired, blue-eyed blonde continued to suck on Harry. She smiled when her lips smacked around him. A couple of long sucks brought Harry deeper into her mouth. Harry reached behind the back of her head and pushed her closer. She deep-throated him a couple more times.

Galatea finally released his long, throbbing cock from between her lips. She took a moment to look at him and squeeze his cock. She had been created from Supergirl's DNA, only she was aged up about seven years older than Supergirl. Her short hair came down to her shoulders. Her muscular beautiful body allowed the perfect spot for her round breasts, which needed a costume made bra to hold them, although she most certainly wasn't having them.

"Good morning," Galatea said with a smile. She stood up and gripped his cock before pumping it. Her breasts swayed when she continued to stroke it. "I really hope you enjoyed your wakeup call."

"Loved it," Harry groaned.

He looked at the small strip of blonde hair between Galatea's thighs. It made him drool and made him want to take a nice taste between it.

"Good, I'm glad," Galatea said.

Galatea took her breasts and wrapped them around Harry's long cock. His throbbing cock wrapped in massive breasts made Harry feel really good. Hell it made Galatea feel really good. She pushed her breasts around his throbbing hard cock with a couple of long pumps around him.

She shoved his manhood between her warmth, round globes. Every time his cock poked from her breasts, Galatea licked his manhood. She swirled her tongue around him with a couple of long licks. The Kryptonian clone sucked and licked his manhood.

"I love fucking your tits," Harry said.

"What man wouldn't?" Galatea asked. "What woman wouldn't want a piece of these either?"

Harry could think of anyone who wouldn't want a piece of these. He shoved his cock between them and pumped off of the bed. He had been rewarded with Galatea swirling her tongue around the pulsing rod. The two of them spent a couple of moments playing until Galatea removed her breasts from him.

"We wouldn't want you popping too soon," Galatea said. She leaned down and kissed him on the head which caused him to twitch.

Galatea briefly returned to sucking his cock. She situated herself where her pussy was now aimed towards Harry's face. Harry got the hint right away. He grabbed Galatea by the ass.

"Make sure to really shove your tongue in there, and get in there nice and deep," Galatea said. "I don't want to be able to think by the time you're eating me out."

Harry dug his nails into Galatea's hips and first tickled her dripping slit. The moment he finished mapping out her slit, Harry eased his tongue between her thighs. She shifted herself down, hips grinding against Harry. Harry took her deeper into his mouth and started to eat her out.

"Oh, right there, so much right there!" Galatea breathed in heavily.

Galatea took Harry back into her mouth and sucked him. Her lips moved as far as she could. The Kryptonian made sure to give Harry a blowjob he would never forget. Galatea serviced every inch of him with her lips. The sucking deepened and her mouth pushed further down on him.

"Yes, good, very good," Harry groaned.

Galatea pushed almost all the way down. Harry clenched her ass when encouraging her to drive her hips deeper into his mouth. Harry licked her a couple of times, not once breaking her momentum. She responded to his actions by deep-throating Harry. Harry drove his tongue into her, it vibrating.

She took more of him into her mouth and sucked him extremely hard. He responded by eating her out with a flurry and causing her to go completely numb in pleasure. The two of them tried to make the other explode first.

Harry, with his great stamina and control, one the day. His ability to magically stretch his tongue and reach points where most men could not reach also set Galatea off. Galatea saturated Harry's face with her juices. She squeezed her powerful thighs around his head to release the juices from it.

Galatea let up and turned back to admire her handiwork, and smiled at Harry's face. It completely soaked with her juices. Galatea swirled her tongue around her lips and edged closer towards Harry.

"Let me clean that up for you."

Galatea licked her juices from Harry's face. She left hot, and passionate kisses on him. Galatea sucked on the side of Harry's neck and left some red lip stick marks on it. Her hand reached up and stroked his massive rod hard.

The Kryptonian clone turned around. Harry got a nice view of her perfect round ass. The sight only made Harry's cock throb a little more. Her pink asshole pushed apart and Galatea spread her legs to reveal all of her dripping pussy. Harry reached between her legs and rubbed between her.

"See how empty I am without your cock," Galatea said. "I've really missed it….having to live without it. Fuck me as hard as you can."

Harry took his time rubbing his hands all the way down Galatea's body. He squeezed her breasts to cause a moan to come out of her body. Another squeeze and Harry moved himself closer between her legs. His throbbing cock moved between her hot thighs and almost slipped into her.

Galatea clutched onto the bed and waited for the intrusion. Harry's thick manhood danced against her juicy lips. Harry gripped her and pushed inside of her. Her pussy protested the length and then accommodated it seconds later. Harry held onto her and slowly rocked his manhood between her warm, moist, hungry thighs.

"This is making you feel really good, isn't it?" Harry asked her.

"YES!" Galatea yelled. She grabbed onto the bed. "Harder, I'm not going to break. Hit me harder!"

Galatea longed for those big, heavy balls to slap against her cunt. Harry pushed against her with a more rapid fire speed. Her walls clamped to take him inside of her. Harry coursed magic all through her body. He ended with her nice large breasts and gave them a nice squeeze.

"Mmm, we're cumming," Galatea said.

Harry noticed the pronoun slip, but said nothing. He sped up the pace and rammed deeper into Galatea. He pushed himself against her, driving her into the bed. He cupped a large breast in one hand and squeezed it. The gasp continued and more cum trickled down his cock.

Galatea could feel the pleasure flowing through her body. She panted when feeling the heavy pounding increase. The slap, slap, slap of Harry's balls continued. He switched from one breast to the other before moving down to keep pounding her from behind.

Harry plowed Galatea harder from behind. The Kryptonian Clone appreciated him.

"Yes, Daddy, your little girl has been naughty, pound her pussy from behind!" Galatea yelled. She scratched the bed and ripped the sheets.

"If you set my room on fire again, you won't have sex for a week," Harry said.

That type of punishment made Galatea gasp in horror, but she managed to close her eyes and regain control. She only responded in a little girl voice.

"Yes, Daddy."

Harry picked up the pace with more heavy thrusts into her. His balls grew heavier when he pushed into Galatea faster. He ran his hands over her toned body. The sweat dripping down onto the bed from the two of them joining each other made it feel really good.

Galatea collapsed on the bed. Harry pulled out of her which made her whine in frustration. He flipped her over onto the bed and spread her legs. Galatea primed herself for Harry to intrude between her thighs one more time. The head of his cock danced against Galatea's dripping hot thighs.

"Be ready," Harry told her.

Galatea bit down on her lip and nodded. Of course she was ready. Ready for anything Harry had to give her. Harry slowly slipped his cock back in between her smoldering lips. Galatea grabbed Harry around the shoulder and encouraged him. Her legs tightened their grip around him.

Harry picked up the pace and started to rock down onto Galatea. He took her breasts and squeezed them. Galatea cried out in passionate screams when Harry played with her large, sensitive breasts.

"Squeeze those big titties," Galatea begged him. "Daddy knows how to make his little girl feel really good!"

Harry smiled and squeezed her breast even more. He pumped between Galatea's thighs. Galatea responded by pushing up and taking more of Harry deep inside of her. She held onto him, moaning and thrashing underneath him on the bed.

Every time Harry entered her body, electricity filled Galatea's body. Her head to her toes all tingled. Harry worked into her. He pounded her with the force of a truck. The bed almost gave way from the force. Galatea wrapped her hands around him, and kept her legs.

The two hovered about twelve inches off of the bed. Galatea arched her back in air, the only thing which supported her was Harry's hands on her back. Harry pushed into her and stretched her completely out. He licked her sweaty cleavage and Galatea breathed again.

Galatea mentally locked onto the feedback loop where the pleasure of two simultaneous orgasms hit through their body. Harry pushed into her and rode it out, one after another. The orgasms chained together and Harry only rode her faster than ever before. The balls swelled even more.

"So, close," Harry muttered.

Galatea tightened her grip around Harry. She could not wait to see what he would do inside of her. Those big balls had cum stored in them, all for her. All she could do was hold onto him and hope the end would be here soon. For now, Harry pounded her all the way through another orgasm.

Harry rode the sweet, tight Kryptonian pussy in the air above them. He heard a second, identical moan to Galatea, almost halfway across the city after she got through with her orgasm. Harry worked her to another one.

"You left the link open, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Galatea closed her eyes and responded with a nod. Harry finished pounding her even harder to another orgasm. What orgasm was this? Galatea honestly lost count of this point. All she cared about was cumming, all that mattered to her was Harry bringing her over the edge.

Harry allowed her dreams to all come true. Her pussy squeezed his cock. The pressure finally allowed Harry to go though. The contents spilled from his balls. Harry fired every last drop into her warm and wet body. Galatea milked him and brought all of what he had into her. Harry groaned, resting his head on her ample breasts at the end. His balls tightened around finished spraying the last drop into her.

Galatea fluttered down onto the bed. Her pussy overflowed with a nice combination of their juices. The Kryptonian Clone closed her eyes and only sighed in response.

No sooner did Galatea finally come down from her eye, a figure flew down from the sky. Her long blonde hair soaked with sweat and came out in disarray. Her face flushed a little bit red. Her uniform top soaked completely though. Her skirt bunched up and when it flapped up, one could see how her red panties underneath soaked.

"Hey, Kara," Galatea said.

Kara Zor-El, the Girl of Steel, Supergirl, folded her arms and looked at her clone. The two of them mostly made peace after a few encounters which ended in a fair amount of property damage and a decent amount of clothing damage.

"You just couldn't wait, couldn't you?" Kara asked. "You just couldn't wait for me to get home, could you? You had to fuck our husband's brains out like a common slut….."

"Hey, you're the one to get on with acting like a slut, Ms. Mini-Skirt," Galatea said.

Kara simply folded her arms and scowled at her sister. She had at least a dozen orgasms from halfway across the city, including one that almost caused her to do a headfirst plunge though LuthorCorp Towers.

"If you were in my position, you'd want to get a jump on things," Galatea said.

Kara shrugged, not really denying her point. Galatea rose up to the bed and smiled. She moved in and grabbed Kara around the back of the head before shoving her tongue into the other girl's throat.

The two sister clones kissed. Galatea hoped to ease Kara's tension for a moment. Kara returned fire by digging her nails into the back of Galatea's back. Galatea reached underneath Kara's skirt and started to feel how wet she was. Kara allowed her ot have her fun.

' _Soon, I'll be having my fun,'_ Kara thought to herself.

Harry watched this cock hardening sight before him. Galatea shrugged off her sister's clothing and soon Kara stood there in a red bra and panties set. Her breasts didn't have the size of her sisters, but they were still fairly large.

A snap of metal brought Galatea out of her senses. She realized Kara fastened her against the wall.

"Now, turnabout is fair play," Kara said. She leaned in and gave Galatea one more mocking kiss.

Galatea could only sit there and take it like the good little submissive. She took Kara's tongue down her throat and also allowed her sister to molest her body.

Kara finished by putting a blindfold on Galatea's eyes. It had been lined with a small amount of lead so she would not be able to see through it.

"There," Kara said. She smiled. "You'll be able to feel what happens, but you won't be able to see it."

Kara turned away from Galatea and walked over towards Harry.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," Kara said. "You wouldn't think there would be this many bank robberies this early in the morning. And there's also the classic kitten up a tree thing."

"Well, you're just going to make up for it, aren't you?"

Kara descended to her knees before Harry. His rod, dripping with Galatea's juices, stuck out. Kara took it into her hand and squeezed the manhood to make sure it returned to as large it was going to be. She took him into the depths of her mouth and started to suck his rod.

"Oh, Rao!" Harry groaned.

Kara's beautiful eyes looked up towards him, with lust and mischief. The nineteen year old college student by day, superheroine by night, took more of him into her mouth. It looked so hot to see Kara going to town on Harry's cock with such reckless abandon, without even bothering to back off.

"Mmm," Kara moaned. She slurped him.

It tasted so good, deep in her mouth. The combined tastes of both her clone and husband made Kara weak with anticipation. She shoved more of his manhood into her mouth and slurped onto it.

Harry locked a grip around Kara's beautiful blonde hair. He pushed deeper into her mouth and formed a slow, but steady jack-hammering effect into it. Kara took him deeper and sucked him harder. She looked towards him, wanting his load in her mouth.

Kara bobbed down onto Harry at super speed. She gave him an extremely fast and extremely pleasurable blowjob which assaulted all of Harry's nerve endings at once. He grabbed Kara around her hair and pushed deeper into her. His balls throbbed and the end was going to come.

"Kara, this is….I think I'm going to….."

Kara's head turned into very fast blur. Harry's balls released their impact and sent his cum flooding down into her throat. The alien temptress only slowed down her actions so she could fully savor the blasts of cum coating the back of her throat. Harry pushed deeper into her.

Harry smiled and pulled away from her. Kara gave him a couple of light strokes and turned over with a smile.

Galatea breathed in and out. Kara walked over and took Galatea's breasts in hand. A couple of squeezes caused her moan. Also, by squeezing Galatea's breasts, Kara enjoyed pleasurable vibes coming from hers. This made pleasuring her clone just that much more important. Kara rubbed Galatea's slit and collected the juices.

"If you're dripping because of that, I'm sure you're going to be gushing beside of this."

Kara cleaned her fingers off. She took her bra and panties off and floated in the mid air. She reclined in the air above the ground, legs spread.

"I want you."

Kara looked into Harry's eyes before traveling down to see how nice and hard he was. Harry hovered over her and the two bodies pressed together in the air. Both made a frantic, grabby motion at each other trying to get either of them. The touches increased with Harry running his fingernail down Kara's back to increase the pleasure both of them felt.

"You have me."

Harry positioned himself at Kara's entrance. She opened herself up and Harry entered her. The familiar, tight sensations of her tight pussy made Harry feel really good. He pushed deeper inside her.

Kara hung onto Harry and made sure he did not slip too far away from her. Sensations spread through her body and they felt so good. Harry pushed deeper into her and pounded her. He guided her to that first orgasm. Kara hung onto him and shifted herself up and down towards him. He slowed down for a moment, and then sped up.

Harry alternated the pattern of his thrusts. The moaning of both of his wives did encourage him to speed up what he was doing. He held Kara into him tight and pushed down onto her. The two of them joined at the hip with Harry pushing further into her. They met with a frantic series of thrusts.

"Yes, more, harder!"

Two voices spoked this in unison. Harry smiled.

"Well, majority rules."

Galatea tried to push her hips out, as if that would make Harry go in further on Harry. She refused to let go of the link formed between her and Kara. Instead, she embraced it and embraced everything. Her pussy stretched by some invisible force. Every now and then her hips twitched, and dribbled juices down on the floor.

Kara allowed her orgasm to reach a natural conclusion. She pulled Harry over and flipped them so he was floating on nothing in the air. Kara clenched him and held him up. She gained speed and increased the tempo with a nice long ride. Her hips pushed up and caught Harry.

Harry caught a glimpse of Kara. She moved up and rose up so high her head touched the ceiling before pushing back down. The Girl of Steel repeated this ritual. Harry marveled her sweaty, toned body, and felt it. He squeezed the flesh, which only made him hunger for even more.

"I always can't wait to suck on these," Harry said.

Kara's breasts might have not been as prominent as Galatea's, but they were still a nice mouthful. Harry took the warm sacs of flesh into his mouth and kept sucking on them. Kara stroked his hair while pumping him and encouraged him to keep going on. Her moans escalated in her ear.

"The harder you suck, the more she loses it," Kara said. "That's right, that bitch is about ready to choke for it…she's about ready to lose her mouth."

Kara understood the never ending feedback loop this entire situation could cause. She heavily embraced it. One stolen look showed how Galatea thrust herself against the air.

Harry turned his finger and pushed something between Galatea's thighs. Galatea thrust the air when the blast of energy stretched her out.

"Baby, I felt that one," Kara said.

"And you're going to feel this one."

Harry caught her flush with this one alright. Kara sized up and released herself onto him. Her orgasm intensified when riding Harry in mid-air. The small booms echoed when their hips met together.

' _Good thing we're not on the bed,'_ Kara managed. _'It would be dust by now.'_

Kara stroked Harry's chest to feel the strong muscles off of them. She bent down to kiss him while sliding her love box up and down on him. Harry found her ass just as nice as the rest of her and squeezed it. Kara responded by giving him a more frantic kissing.

"Finish me off," Kara said.

Kara could feel the big one coming. An orgasm more intense than anything she ever experienced in her life, and ever would experience ever again. She pushed down onto Harry.

Harry could tell she was getting to a peak. He waited for Kara to rise up and she brought herself down. Warm juices saturated Harry's pelvic region. The two of them stuck together when Kara released her fluids onto him. She squeezed him in response and Harry felt a tingle. Then he lost himself inside her.

Kara and Harry rocked back and forth in the air, sharing the mutual release of orgasms between the two of them.

Galatea slumped against the ground, still handcuffed, still blindfolded. Sweat still dripped down her face when breathing. The panting continued. Torture didn't even begin to describe this. It felt so good.

Kara descended down to the ground. She noticed a puddle of fluids trickling down Galatea's face. The younger Kryptonian pulled off the blindfold of the older Kryptonian.

"You've been a very bad girl," Kara said. "Clean up your mess."

Galatea descended to the ground and licked the carpet with her fluids staining it. She was on her hands and knees, ass presented. Kara smiled and stared at her ass. She turned back to Harry, who had himself fixated on the same exact part. Kara flashed him a knowing smile.

"It depends to be fucked, doesn't it?" Kara asked him. "Well, who are we to deny her?"

Kara grabbed Galatea and she almost protested. She scooped up Galatea and moved her over towards Harry.

"He's going to fuck you ass," Kara said. "And while he's fucking her ass, I'm going to take your dirty pussy and clean it out."

Galatea didn't protest. All she could do was see Harry's cock aim closer towards her. It looked much larger now it was about ready to find its way to her back passage.

"I can't wait," Harry said. "You're not going to be able to sit down without thinking about my cock being up your ass."

Galatea wasn't about ready to lie. She clenched at the thought. And speaking of clenching, Galatea's ass primed to do that around Harry's cock. A nice lubrication charm got her nice and ready for the intrusion.

Kara blocked out the sensations which spread through her body from feeling Galatea's pleasure of having a large cock in her ass. She bounced down upon Harry's lap and took it inside of her. It also left her dripping soaked thighs open and ready for Kara to dive down onto her.

"Damn, your ass is tight and fuckable," Harry breathed. "I'm going to drill it all night long."

Galatea thought it was a good thing she had healing abilities underneath the yellow sun. Otherwise having a large cock being pushed between her.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Mommy's going to make that nasty little cunt feel all better," Kara said.

Galatea gasped when the younger model pushed her tongue deep into her. Kara ate her out like there was no tomorrow. Each time, Kara went a little deeper, and eat time, Galatea grew a bit hornier at what was going on around her.

"Fuck, this is so good!" Galatea moaned. "Harder, so much harder…lick me…faster…."

Kara licked her. Galatea almost forgot about the cock wedged between her asscheeks. Not completely though, because Harry only sped up his tantics.

"Don't worry, didn't forget, just distracted."

Harry anointed her body with his grip. Every time he squeezed her, Galatea felt the sensations. His hands moved through her hair, on her neck, legs, side, and of course, her breasts. No one could forget about those perfect breasts, which Kara had moved from her pussy to suck.

"Just seeing what I have to work with in a few years," Kara said. She sucked them a few more times.

Harry tried not to lose himself in Galatea from what Kara was doing. She sucked the older girl's breasts for a little bit and then returned back down to her pussy.

Galatea shifted herself down onto Harry. He continued to push himself further into her back passage. Every time Harry buried deeper into her, Galatea shook with pleasure when the energy of a well done orgasm coursed through her body.

Kara drank up Galatea's fluids, tasting them. She rubbed herself off when eating her out, knowing she was going to need get fucked again.

One more intense orgasm from Galatea made Harry's balls throb. He could feel her entire body vibrate. Her ass tightened down onto him.

"Now, it's my turn."

Galatea anticipated what would happen next. A nice and sticky load buried into her ass was coming. Harry pounded her ass like it owed him rent money. Every time he hit her, she gasped.

Harry deposited a sticky load into Galatea's ass. He held onto her when emptying himself into her. He groaned and pushed into her with a few more thrusts.

Kara drank up Galatea's juices and pulled away from her with a smile. Galatea pulled away from Harry, her ass blistered red and asshole dripping with cum.

"Again, I'm going to have to clean up your mess."

Harry looked up in time to see Kara shove Galatea against the wall and bury her face between her clone's ass cheeks. This proved to be more effective than any other stimulate. Kara tonguing Galatea's ass brought Harry's cock up.

Kara reached behind her, and stroked Harry while also licking the cum from her sister's crack. The day had just begun, and all three of them were not in danger of burning out any time soon.

* * *

 **The End.**


	76. Gotten Off(Romilda Vane Potter Twins)

**Gotten Off For Bad Behavior (Romilda Vane from Harry Potter and Amanda and Emily Potter, the OC Twin Sisters of Harry Potter).**

* * *

Romilda Vane fluttered her eyes opened and groaned. The last thing the fourth year Gryffindor remembered was a party with her roommates. They gossiped and talked about which boys in Gryffindor were the hottest. One of the names which came up commonly was Harry Potter, and it wasn't just because he was famous either. It didn't hurt that he was famous, but that wasn't the only reason why they talked about it.

The girls talked and gossiped and plotted the best way to get Harry Potter into their beds though means both fair and foul. None of them were going to take things too seriously though, it was just a bunch of silly little girls getting hopped out of their minds of firewhiskey. Romilda did give Harry those chocolates, but so far there had been no indication he ate them so far. It was just a harmless means to get his attention.

Romilda shuddered when rolling over. The top half of her uniform hung open, with the tie on the uniform edging between her breasts. Romilda realized, when finally sobering up just enough to have a coherent thought, she had no bra. Romilda flipped over to try and roll out of bed.

A rope snapped back and Romilda shuddered one more time on the bed. Someone bound her to the bed. Romilda caught a glimpse of her wand on the shelf, just out of arm's reach. It almost taunted her.

A gust of cool air snapped between Romilda's thighs. She didn't wear any panties which just topped off the embarrassment. A flushed feeling spread over the face of the fifteen year old girl. Her large breasts squashed against the bed with nowhere to go.

"Well, Ms. Vane, you seem to be in a pretty tricky situation."

Romilda heard the voice of one of Harry Potter's sisters, she didn't remember which. Both Amanda and Emily Potter were a year ahead of Romilda. They both spent half of their time getting into all sorts of trouble.

"Poor dear, your panties seem to have gone missing," one of the twins said. "Which is a shame. Good thing we made sure you didn't go anywhere."

The second twin picked up where the first one left off. "It's unwise to wander the halls without one's knickers in such trying times."

The twin who spoke first walked in front of Romilda. Romilda assumed Amanda, due to the fact she had shoulder length hair, while Emily had longer hair which tied back in a ponytail.

"We're glad you're here, Ms. Vane," Amanda said. "Because, we have a confession to make."

"Yes," Emily said. "We can't live the lie anymore."

Romilda wondered what those twin terrors thought about. Did one of them just brush against her pussy? One of them did shove a finger in between her thighs and started to pump into the fifteen-year-old girl's depths.

"What do you….mean?" Romilda asked.

The last word breathed it in a breathy hiss. Amanda smiled and ran a finger down the back of Romilda's neck before leaning towards the young girl who had been trapped on the bed.

"We can't live the lie anymore," Amanda repeated. "We're completely and truly madly in love with you….we want to have your babies, even though it's biologically impossible."

Amanda raked down Romilda's back. She shuddered when moving down her body. Emily buried her fingers between Romilda's thighs and fingered the younger girl.

"It's really funny, we didn't come to this conclusion until we ate those chocolates which you gave to Harry," Amanda said. "Funny how that works, isn't it?"

Amanda took Romilda's aching nipple between her fingers and gave it a light little pinch. Romilda closed her eyes tight and breathed. Two words echoed through her mind though.

' _Oh shit.'_

The twins kissed her body. They did a good job at stimulating Romilda's body. Emily worked at the lower half of her body and Amanda reached underneath. Amanda cupped the larger breasts of the fourth year Gryffindor and leaned towards her. The two of them kissed, with a trail of salvia connected between the two of them.

"We just want to make you happy," Emily said.

Romilda closed her eyes. The sensation of her clit being pinched rocked her body from head to toe. And speaking of head, Amanda perched herself at the edge of the bed. Skirt flipped up and pussy revealed.

"If you do a good job, I'll get you a reward," Amanda said. "Go ahead, honey, eat my pussy."

Romilda buried her face in Amanda's cunt and went to town on her. The fifth year encouraged Romilda's deviant behavior and the girl going down on her with more fever and passion than she could even manage. Romilda wrapped her legs tighter around Amanda's head and pushed her deeper in the area between her thighs.

The sounds of hot slurping and hungry licking followed. Emily buried her tongue between Romilda's legs to work her pussy with a few more thrusts.

"Go ahead, make me cum!" Amanda yelled. "Make me cum, and you'll get what you really want!"

Romilda didn't know what Amanda meant by that. All she could focus on was going down on her. The dark haired witch lapped up the dripping cum with a few more swirls.

Amanda smiled. She knew the little tease would be a good lay, and it was very easy to manipulate her. It was time to set her up.

"Just think, you're going to our brother's newest piece of pussy," Amanda said. "That's what you want, isn't it? You want Harry's big long cock driving into her tight cunt, pounding you until you can't breath."

Emily fingered and licked Romilda. She tasted the heavy amounts of juices trickling down between the dark haired beauties legs. Those lips ached for one thing.

"The little bint is gushing something fierce," Emily said. "I think she needs to be shagged cross-eyed. Might teach her some manners, for once in her worthless life.

"Yes," Amanda said. "Make me cum again!"

Amanda ordered Romilda with force. She obeyed the shorter-haired Potter twin.

"Serves the tart right, really," Amanda said. "Maybe we should make her wait on Harry. Keep her as our own personal sex pet, and break her properly. We'll give her to Harry on his birthday."

"Should give us a good ten months to make her the obedient little pet," Emily said.

"Please!" Romilda yelled. "Look, I'll make you cum as many times as you want. But I really want to fuck Harry. You're not going to….."

Amanda shoved Romilda's face back between her thighs. Romilda opened her mouth and sucked the juices down in response.

"Less yapping, more licking," Amanda ordered.

Amanda looked towards the corner of the room and flashed a smile. A figure came into prominence, an invisibility cloak dropping down to the ground.

Harry Potter walked out into the room, watching the show He walked over towards Emily who spread her thighs and presented herself for her brother while eating out Romilda's sticky snatch.

"Keep eating my pussy until I tell you otherwise," Amanda warned Romilda. "Or you won't get anything."

Harry smiled and walked over. He slowly caressed Emily's body and stopped between her thighs. The young man's fingers caressed Emily's nether lips and pushed them apart. Harry lined up his throbbing cock at the edge of her and slipped inside the snug tightness.

Emily squeezed tight at her brother's intrusion. He made sure to caress every part of her body while pushing deep inside her. Harry pushed into her with a couple of thrusts and smiled.

"The two of you can't stay out of trouble for long, can you?" Harry asked.

Harry reached over and took Emily's breast. He squeezed it which resulted in spikes of sexual pleasure. The Boy-Who-Lived kept moving his hand to the back of Emily's head and caressed the redhead's hair. He smiled when pushing further into the dripping cunt beneath him, enjoying the feel of it squeezing him tight when pushing in.

Emily gasped. She never once let up on Romilda's pussy. It dripped with tender honey. She also took a moment to indulge the taboo feeling of her older brother.

"She's getting me nice and wet for you," Amanda said. "Aren't you, pet?"

Romilda delved into Amanda without any pause. She was fully aware Harry pumped into Emily from behind. That cock was so close to her that she gushed at the hips. She didn't dare.

"So, is she up to your standards?" Harry asked.

"She could use some work," Amanda said.

Amanda's eyes followed the progress of Harry when he drove into their sister from behind. For such a good girl, Emily took a hard cock into her pussy just as much as the next person. Amanda shifted her fingers to her nipple and squeezed it.

"Well, it will be up to you, to keep her on a really short leash," Harry responded.

Harry squeezed Emily's hips to gain the leverage and plowed into her. He gazed at the look of pleasure on the face of his shorter haired twin. The passionate gaze reflected back at Harry only made him slam into Emily harder and faster. Emily's latest orgasm clamped down onto Harry's aching hard cock.

"Almost there," Harry said.

"Maybe if you're good, we'll let you have a little taste of Harry when he's done with my twin," Amanda said. "Make this one good."

Romilda sped up her movements to reach all of Amanda's pleasure points. She swirled deep into the dripping hot witch and hungrily slurped those walls. The hunger only increased when Amanda pushed up even more. Her legs wrapped around Romilda and trapped her head, ensuring there was no place to go.

Harry pushed into Emily with a couple more thrusts. His muscles tightened and shot the immense load into her. Harry hung onto Emily and lost his load into her sister's warm and very willing pussy.

Emily twitched and clenched when Harry unloaded inside of her. The firm flesh of her brother pushing against her made her body heat up. Harry paid special attention to her ass when pushing into her. All of her brothers warm fluids found their destination inside her womb.

"Very good," Harry said. He drew back, nibbling on Emily's ear.

Emily collapsed and rolled over to show what her pussy had. Amanda finished bucking her hips up and splattering her cum all over Romilda's face.

The dark hair rolled away, her face sticky. She turned to another dripping hot pussy. The only difference between the two was this one dripped of Harry's cum. Romilda stood, licking her lips so much they moistened.

"You're get a small reward, but you better treat my sister good," Amanda said. "Or, you'll be pushed."

Romilda clenched and dripped at the thought of her new mistress enacting punishment. The images flashed in the mind of the young witch and enticed her senses. She crawled towards Emily. Emily responded by binding Romilda's hands behind the back of her head, with a shifty little smile in response.

"Here you go," Emily said.

Just as Emily rammed Romilda's face into her cunt, Amanda crawled over towards Harry. She took one look long look at Harry's cock which had been coated with Emily's juices. The mess dripped on the ground. Amanda reached in and grabbed her older brother's thick tool. She squeezed him and stroked the aching manhood until leaning forward with a smile.

"Looks like I'm going to have to clean up the mess Emily left behind."

Harry smiled. "Looks like it."

The Boy-Who-Lived gripped the back of his sister's head and positioned her mouth right over his cock. She swirled around the head with a smile dancing over her face.

"Why don't you put that hot mouth of yours to better use?" Harry asked her.

Amanda didn't need to be told twice. She hovered over Harry's engorged cock and slipped the thick tool into the depths. The familiar and lovely taste of her brother's cock warmed her body. Amanda bobbed all the way down onto Harry to tease both him and herself, hunger flashing though her eyes.

Harry responded by gripping the back of Amanda's head and making sure she kept sucking him. Amanda squeezed his balls in response to get a nice little preview of what buried between them. Harry encouraged this behavior by threading his fingers through the back of Amanda's head.

"Suck my cock," Harry said. "Suck it like it's your responsibility."

Amanda, being a good younger sister, obeyed, and drove down mouth first around Harry. She sucked Harry just as much as possible. Eyes flooded over when keeping onto his thick, aching manhood.

"Fuck," Harry breathed.

Emily leaned back onto the bed.

"For a little tease, you really know how to eat a pussy," Emily said. "But, I'm guessing you practice with all your little year mates…don't you….stick your tongue deeper, I want your pretty little face buried between my legs. Do you hear me, Romilda? I want you to swallow my cum so much you're still spitting it up tomorrow?"

Romilda obeyed the words of her one of her new mistresses, half wondering how she got into this particular mess. All that mattered was eating out Emily.

Amanda finished blowing Harry. The redhead balanced herself, straddling Harry. Harry took her breasts in hand and squeeze them. The busty redhead passionately moaned with each pinch and squeeze of her nipples. She rubbed down onto Harry's aching tool and positioned herself on top of him.

Harry played with his sister's chest to really get her going. It didn't really take much to get Amanda going though. Amanda just balanced with entrance dripping down on him. The juices coated the head of Harry's cock. Amanda slowly sank onto him.

"Damn, your cock is so fucking good!" Amanda yelled.

She punctuated the words good by driving down onto Harry. The redhead bounced, slow at first, but gained a bit of momentum. The witch never wanted her brother's big, meaty, prick from being that far away from her.

Harry touched the side of Amanda's leg and ran down it. Amanda moaned when drilling herself cunt first down onto him. Harry reached in and squeezed her cheek which only encouraged Amanda to drive down faster onto his prick. The feeling of his sister's pussy wrapping around his aching pole only made Harry attack her breasts with more fever.

"Yes, suck my tits, they're all for you, brother!" Amanda yelled.

Amanda gripped Harry's head and shoved him face first into her breasts. He sucked them as hard as possible and bit down on them. These actions caused an energy to spread though Amanda. The apex of said energies reached her thighs when she came down onto him. She gripped Harry's long cock to squeeze it within her. Harry picked up the pace and bombarded her with as many thrust as possible.

"Yes, you're so good," Harry informed Amanda. "You're very good, you really feel good. I can't stop fucking you."

"Then never stop," Amanda said. "Please, never stop, I need you inside me, coating my walls. Making me feel so good because of your cum."

Amanda's sexy ass smacked against him. Harry returned the favor by spanking Amanda and making her cream all over him. After having his fun with the spanking, Harry returned to driving himself into her. Another orgasm spread through the body of the Potter girl. She bucked up and down on him.

"She's so good," Harry breathed.

Emily let the feeling of Romilda eating her out like a good little pet. Her pussy oozed when Romilda shifted her tongue.

"You must really want my brother's big cock if it makes you feel this good," Emily said. "Just keep eating, and maybe I'll let all your dreams come true. Maybe you'll get everything you've ever dreamed of, you kinky little bitch."

Romilda wanted to protest how much she wasn't a kinky bitch. It was very hard to have such an argument when she went down on pair of twin sisters. Not only did Romida go down on them, but she went down on them in the hope their older brother fucked the fourth year senseless. While the twins watched Harry Potter do so.

The fifteen year old girl gushed and stained the bedsheets at the thought of this.

Sweat dripped down Amanda's beautiful face. Harry caressed his sister's face before the two siblings shared a kiss of love and passion. Amanda drove down onto him.

Every time her big brother's cock pierced her tight little pussy electricity coursed through Amanda's body. Her nipples hardened, begging to be sucked, played with, manipulated. Anything, they just begged to be touched. Harry's hands agreed to do the touching.

"Your pussy is so good, Mandy," Harry said. "Are you going to cum for your big brother again?"

Amanda pushed away from Harry's shoulder, which she had been biting down on. Emily make sure to hold Romilda's head up so the little tart could hear Amanda's screams when Harry shagged her. The redhead stuffed as much full of Harry's cock.

"I bet that bitch won't know what to do when she has a real cock in her," Amanda said. "She thinks she's entitled to it….maybe you should give her more than she could handle."

"Maybe," Harry said. "First, I'll give you everything you can handle."

Amanda agreed with this. She tightened around Harry and brought dripping juices down onto him. The redhead worked herself over the edge of an amazing ride. The two of them shared this combination with each other.

Harry's cock coated with Amanda's juices which allowed him to slip into her tight cavern with ease. Her warm pussy squeezed Harry before he bury slid out. Harry responded by pushing back in. Each time, a twitch spread over his balls. Right into the moment Harry buried into Amanda and shot his load into her.

Amanda clutched onto the bed, not bothering to mask her screams.

"KNOCK ME UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF THIS BITCH!" Amanda yelled.

Both of the twins had been told by their mothers they were to be under charms until they finished their NEWTs, and they weren't about to risk the wrath of Lily or Rose. Still, Harry pumping Amanda with enough cum to impregnate every witch in Hogsmeade and Romilda's frustration got Amanda off a whole lot.

Amanda waited for Harry's cock to finish pumping her full of cum. It was only polite to do after all. She smiled.

Emily allowed Romilda to drop on the bed. A quick flick of her wrist added a ball gag in Romilda's mouth along with the fact she was bound and gagged.

"Well, do you think she's done a good job?" Harry asked.

"She's fair, although I'm not sure how much I can forgive the entire love potion thing," Amanda said.

"To be fair, I wouldn't have been effected by it anyway," Harry said.

"That doesn't really matter," Amanda said. "And we know you can throw off love potions, along with the Imperius Curse, and the charm of Veelas."

"He can throw off the charms of Veelas so he doesn't act like a drooling idiot," Emily said. "It doesn't stop him from shagging said Veela cross-eyed."

"Yes, dozens at the same time," Amanda said.

"An entire coven of them," Emily added.

Amanda finished with a shifty smile. "Taking the Queen in front of her subjects and making her scream and cream for you was my favorite. Right after you take her nieces and sister in front of her. It's perfect."

Romilda almost passed out from the thoughts. The rumors were true about Harry Potter shagging any entire village of Veelas until they could take no more was true. She needed his cock into her badly. Any woman would need Harry's cock in her. Romilda just needed his cock a little bit more.

"I think we broke our new toy," Amanda said.

"A pity, guess she doesn't have any replay value at all," Emily said.

Amanda shoved her fingers deep inside Romilda.

"No, there's still some signs of life left in her."

A few more pumps occurred before Amanda yanked her fingers away from Romilda. She offered them as tribute to Harry who licked them in response.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't take any more," Harry said. "Is that clear?"

Romilda consented with a lustful nod. She didn't care how hard he hammered her. Only that they combined their juices in a very sexual manner. She couldn't wait any more.

"I think she agrees," Amanda said.

Harry smiled and positioned himself for Romilda's pussy. It was obvious the girl was a virgin. Well, Harry knew she was going to be ruined for life for other men. She wouldn't be the first either.

The first few inches slid into Romilda. She couldn't clutch down on the bed due to her hands being tied. Harry rested on her side and pushed more of his length rod into her.

"Look at this!" Amanda yelled. "She doesn't even have half of it in, and she already has tears coming down her face."

Amanda shook her head in mock sorrow. Harry smiled and held onto Romilda's side, pulling almost all the way out of her and then he pushed more of himself into her tight pussy. Her walls resisted the large throbbing intruder for a minute until Harry pushed deep into her.

Emily shoved her fingers deep inside in tune for Harry thrusting deep into Romilda. She watched, greed dancing though her eyes when Harry pushed deeper into her body.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Amanda asked.

Amanda grabbed her sister's long hair and pulled Emily to a standing position. The two twins shared a blistering case while feeling each other's paled toned bodies up. Emily gripped Amanda's ass cheeks with a hearty squeeze.

"We better keep focused," Amanda said.

Emily thought focusing was a lot easier said than done especially with her sister's tender kissing. Those warm kisses connected with the side of her neck. Amanda ran a hand down Emily's back and slipped between her thighs. Fingers wiggled into Emily's dripping pussy. Her hips pushed deep into Amanda's questing hands.

Romilda almost lost all sense of herself. Harry rode into her from behind and did not stop. He almost exited Romilda completely and forced frustration inside the girl's body. The moment the frustration almost passed, Harry drove himself down into her. The ritual had been repeated a couple more times.

Amanda sensed when Romilda's body sized up. She whispered something in Emily's ear while also stroking her twin's pussy. Emily smiled and nodded with an eager grin on her face.

Harry looked up from drilling Romilda into the bed. He looked towards the twins with devious grins etched on their faces. Both of his sisters could be pretty cruel when they needed to be, especially when they thought their brother had been wronged in some way.

"I think you're in trouble," Harry said. He grabbed two hands full of Romilda's hair and forced her to look towards the twins while ramming into her.

Romilda took one look towards the twins. The girl's body sized up in desire. Trouble wouldn't be the half of it, she suspected. Harry pieced her body.

Amanda slipped a belt around her. The belt grew transparent and a large throbbing cock rose in between Amanda's legs. It was a produce every witch required when at play with their roommates.

"Dirty sluts like her only are good for one thing," Amanda said. "She's good to get fucked in the ass."

Amanda slowly shifted into Romilda's back passage.

"She clenched me hard," Harry said. "I think she wants you to fuck her in her ass."

Amanda offered a grin before squeezing Romilda's meaty cheeks. Harry shifted position just enough for Amanda to slip in. Both Potters were about ready to double penetrate Romilda in both of her holes.

' _Morgana's throbbing clit, I can't believe this is happening,'_ Romilda thought.

Romilda's puckered back entrance spread apart. Amanda slipped a finger between the girl's cheeks and fingered Romilda in her tightest hole. The moment the hole had been loosened, Amanda slipped herself into Romilda's tight ass and shoved deep into her.

"Damn, she really has a tight ass!" Amanda yelled. "Good thing you didn't fuck this yet, Harry. You'd rip her apart!"

Both Potters double stuffed Romilda on either side of her. They smacked against her holes, driving their organs into her. Sweat flowed down the face of the girl when their questing hands squeezed and rubbed every last inch of the girl. Harry took Romilda by the right tit and squeezed it.

She came really hard around Harry. Harry hung on and pushed into her. The cum bloated balls slapped against her with each thrust. Harry buried himself deeper into her.

Amanda was a little bit slower than her brother. She pushed deeper into Romilda. The ball gag caused her screams to be muffled. The body language was more than enough to tell them what she was feeling and what she was doing. Amanda plowed Romilda as hard as she could in the back passage.

"She's feeling good," Amanda breathed.

Emily took a position on the other side of Romilda. One swift motion transfigured the ball gag into a very realistic dildo. Emily added a charm to combined the two of them.

Romilda's pleasure hit another peak. She looked up to see Emily driving her cock into Romilda's mouth. The dark haired girl breathed heavily when Emily choked her out on the magically created phallus.

"That's right, maybe you'll learn some respect."

All three Potters plowed Romilda in her holes. The Alpha Bitch experienced more pleasure than she ever experienced in her life. Her wet dreams about being forced to submit to Harry Potter paled with what was happening now. Harry Potter and his twin sisters took turns taking Romilda in her holes and spiking into her depths.

"She's being taught a lesson in manners!" Harry groaned.

Romilda closed down around Harry. Harry picked up his thrusts into her. Every time he went into her, an increasing pulse of warmth spread around him. Harry pushed deeper into her with a couple more thrusts. He smacked Romilda's hot flesh with a couple more thrusts.

"I'm so close," Amada said. "I don't know how much more I can take out this tight ass."

"I'm going to choke her out with my big cock as well," Emily said.

Emily gripped Romilda by the face and forced the magical penis down her throat. It expanded and stretched the girls throat. The warmth of her mouth sent tingles over Emily's body.

Romilda dripped with drool, sweat, and cum when the Potters increased their thrusts into her. All three of them gang-banged her and put her in her place.

"I'm getting really close now!" Amanda yelled. "How about you Harry?"

"Ladies first!" Harry groaned.

Romilda gripped him tighter. The younger girl ran off of instinct and Harry took himself into her warm depths about ready to finish her off forever. He made sure see felt his balls slap against her cunt. Every drop of burning seed would be spilled into her body.

"Chivalrous prick," Amanda growled.

Amanda groaned at these final words and the magical cock channeled the juices. The shorter haired Potter twin came hard into Romilda's ass. She drilled the Alpha Bitch hard before emptying her.

Emily gagged Romilda with a similar amount of seed. The moment Emily pulled away, seed dribbled out of Romilda's mouth and nose.

"One more time."

Harry locked onto Romilda's hips and rode out the final orgasm which flowed through her body. He savored every single inch and knew how much he controlled the girl's release and pleasure. Seven more thrusts caused a series of miniature orgasms to fire through Romilda.

Romilda was only just conscious for what happened next. Harry held onto her hips and pushed into her. His balls sized up and Harry unloaded inside of her.

"So good!"

Harry finished emptying his balls inside Romilda. Many pumps later, he pulled out of her to survey the damage on the bed.

Romilda laid down face down in drool, cum, and sweat on the bed. She did her best impression of a Knockturn Alley prostitute with the fluids dripping out of her holes.

Harry released her bindings and conjured a towel to throw down at her.

The twins turned towards Harry and pressed on either side of him.

Amanda leaned in and practically purred in Harry's ear. "So, shower?"

Harry wasn't going to argue with them. He surveyed the handiwork the Potters left behind. Another Alpha Bitch put in her place.

* * *

 **The End.**


	77. Imprints(Echo)

**Imprints(Caroline Farrell/Echo from Dollhouse).**

* * *

The brunette girl leaned back against the wall. The cool surface of the wall brushed against the girl's palms. She dressed in a button up white top which only came up halfway to her midriff. Tanned and toned, an abundance of skin allowed anyone to see it. A red and black plaid skirt came down to the apex of the girl's thighs. Thigh high white stockings adorned her legs. The shoes dangled from her feet when pulling them up and coming down. The attire gave her the impressive over a schoolgirl, but the outfit also made her feet really good and more comfortable.

Those eyes looked up and waited. Countless fragments rattled the back of her head. The poor girl had an identity crisis, and had been sent to this location to be sorted out by an expert.

The doors opened up. A handsome dark haired man stepped in front of the captive girl's eyes. A visual undressing followed when looking up and looking back. Brown eyes met these piercing green eyes. The man dressed in a lab coat which opened up. A nice button up shirt followed, with dress pants. The man carried a clipboard and walked towards the patient.

"They tell me you were first called Caroline Farrell," he said. "Your official designation is Echo, due to your ability to retain certain aspects of the personalities which have been imprinted on you."

"Yes," she said. "But, my life is a mix of fragments, so….I'm not sure what I am right now, or what I can be."

"I'm here to help, my name is Doctor Harry Potter," he said. "I specialize in the therapy of women who have lost their way."

She was in at least a dozen minds to ask more. Harry crooked a finger and convinced the girl to stand up straight. Once again, she smiled. Harry slid off his lab coat and dropped it to the ground. The shirt sleeves came up just enough to see a pair of toned arms.

"Well, they said you would come to help me," Echo said.

"Yes," Harry said. "But, I can't help you, if you don't help me."

The patient in question didn't know what to feel about what he said. All she could do was step forward in front of the young man. His gaze penetrated the young girl. It was almost like he looked into her very soul.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I….I don't know," she admitted.

Harry motioned for her to come closer to him. He took the girl into his arms. Echo gasped when feeling the young man tighten the embrace around her. They came an inch or so closer together.

"I don't know, what to say about this," Echo said.

"This is a very hands on exercise," Harry said. "If, you're not comfortable, we can try something else. Although, we might not get the same results."

Echo took a moment to close her eyes. A part of her became excited at the possibilities. Several thoughts ran wild at what this Harry Potter was capable of.

"No, I need this," Echo said.

The brunette babe didn't know what she wanted. Harry took Echo close in and the two of them met lip to lip. Echo, defensively, started to raise her hands up. Harry only deepened the kiss in response.

Echo placed her hands on the man's cheek. Instead of shoving him away, she simply dug her nails in closer and kissed Harry deeper. Their warm lips met together in a passionate dance.

Harry's hands roamed without abandon. Slow at first, but picked up. It encouraged Echo to delve into feelings which she hadn't properly explored in a long time. Feelings which she had not been programmed to explore, unless it served a purpose, but most of the time, the purpose had been artificial.

This was more real. The kisses continued, and Harry pulled away from her. Salvia dripped from the girl's lips. Another couple of kisses, this time trailing down her jaw line. Echo encouraged Harry to continue with light moans.

Harry couldn't believe how surprising soft the girl's skin was. He kept kissing her, and bringing passionate plays. The vixen continued to level some breaths until Harry finished off with those kisses directed towards her.

The activity continued for a bit more. Harry analyzed the look of wanton lust through the girl's eyes. He sparked a fire in her.

"The subject appears to have the desired results," Harry said. "But, I want to know, how are you feeling now?"

"Wet," Echo said. "And really horny."

Echo's skirt rolled up to show Harry a pair of lacy red panties. She gripped the waistband and snapped the panties against her flesh. The panties showed the outline of her lips.

"I can see," Harry said.

A blink of an eye resulted in her panties wiggled down closer. Harry brushed against her navel which resulted in a gasp. He pushed down and reached her.

"Make sure you tell me everything you feel," Harry said.

Echo parted her thighs for intrusion. Harry pushed one finger into her depths. The warmth spread apart Harry at each pump. The flesh contracted around him.

"It feels so good," Echo breathed. "I can't have enough, I want even more."

The dark haired girl wiggled her hips up towards the doctor. The medical examination continued when Harry pushed a finger inside of her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Echo anticipated these kisses.

Harry touched his lips against her warm lips while playing tribute to another set of lips. He rubbed Echo's pussy and clinched her around the clit. Echo leaked juices down on him.

Echo reached around, to feel up on Harry just as she did. Her hand stopped at a very prominent bulge which was growing. Echo reached in his pants and squeezed it.

"Oh, you're excited as I am, aren't you, Doctor Potter?" Echo asked. "Why, don't I return the flavor from earlier? Make you feel as good as you made you feel?"

"Now, Ms. Farrell, this is out of the scope of our examination."

Harry knew this would make her want him and his cock any more. Echo descended to her knees and pulled Harry's pants down with practiced ease. His thick, cock sprung out for her.

"Don't worry," Echo said. "I won't tell anyone, this will be between you, and me."

Succulent red lips surrounded Harry's manhood. Echo got a good grip on the young man's backside. Passionate brown eyes met Harry's with the sucking.

"This makes you want to put my cock into your mouth, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "I wonder if we'll be exploring other areas tonight."

Echo intended to explore other areas. A clenched hand weighed Harry's balls. She enjoyed the immense weight those balls filled and knew from shattered memories it would taste really good once she emptied them. But, did she want this load down her throat? Or did Echo save it for later?

Harry flickered through Echo's silky dark hair. The doll rose up and brought more of Harry's engorged manhood into her mouth. Harry was very pleased how she was being cultivated, being liberated enough to want to serve only one person.

"Just be honest with your feelings," Harry said.

Echo lavished Harry's cock with more spit than she thought anyone could ever imagine. The manhood left her mouth only to lick around it before popping it inside. Echo wanted to spend a lot of time sucking on it. She didn't really want Harry to lose it just yet.

Harry fastened a tighter grin on the back of Echo's head. The young man pushed into the mouth of the cock-sucking goddess. Echo grabbed Harry and took as much cock as any one woman could manage. It was pure sexual lust with how much she went down on him.

"Mmm," Echo breathed.

"Keep doing what you feel is right," Harry encouraged her.

Echo pulled away from him. The brunette rose up to her feet and balanced on the bed in the medical area. The brunette positioned on her hands and knees when showing Harry a delicious dripping slit. Harry smiled and approached the woman.

"Oh, there's something burning in me, and I don't know what could cure it."

The doll shamelessly shoved three fingers inside herself. The juices collected upon the fingering. Echo explored her depths before retracting the fingers from within.

"That didn't help at all," Echo said. "Doctor, I don't know what we should do. Surely, you have something that can cure my burning….passionate….desire!"

Echo swatted her backside with a solid spank. The sound of hand against flesh made Harry grow hard.

"There's one thing," Harry said. "The process of injection might hurt at first. But, don't worry. Just hang on and you're going to feel wonderful."

Harry positioned himself behind Echo. The mirror on the wall showed the anticipation dancing in the girl's eyes. Harry lined his hard cock up at Echo's entrance. He gripped the girl's hips and positioned closer to the other side. Harry groaned when sliding into her.

The tightness of her pussy was like pure magic around him. Harry slid into her. Echo's passionate moans followed. Harry slid into her and out of her.

Echo grabbed onto the bed. Harry split her apart, and Echo could not get any more. Her mind was more clear now than ever before. Harry gave her one singular focus, how great this sex was. The never thrusting set Echo's motor cunning.

"You're right!" she screamed. "It feels good."

"See, your doctor knows best," Harry said. "And you feel really good as well."

Echo was sure he was the perfect fit for her. Every time the handsome doctor filled Echo up, new pleasure coursed through the doll's body. The front of her top ripped open and Harry cupped the woman's free breasts. The hands squeezing her glorious flesh made Echo increase in excitement.

Harry guided Echo to one of the most potent orgasms possible. The thrusts started at a slow and steady beat. Echo's moans increased when Harry's thrusts increased. He paused to feel up the girl's body.

"More, please, harder!" Echo yelled.

Harry tightened the grip and plowed into the dark haired girl. Echo's head snapped to look into the mirror. Harry could see the woman's passion increase. Harry reared back and plowed the doll again and again.

"Yes, this is my purpose!" Echo yelled. "To be plowed, by your thick, massive…cock….I bet you leave all of the girls screaming, begging for more, don't you?"

The emerald-eyed gentleman simply grinned at the words of the beautiful woman he plowed. Echo started a bit reluctant, but the more Harry buried into her, the more she craved everything Harry could give. Harry could give a whole lot. Every inch buried into Echo. Thick balls full of cum.

Echo wrapped around the bed while feeling Harry pounding inside from behind. Every inch of that massive rod sent fire spreading through her. The doll's nipples grew rock hard and she became hard.

"So, that's what you are," Harry said. "You were born to be fucked by me. Are you cumming for me often?"

"Yes," Echo said.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, Harry pounded the brunette. He decided now Echo was ensnared to move in for another kill. A twist of Echo's hard nipples caused the woman to scream and cream. Another twist followed by more rapid fire thrusts on the part of Harry.

"Would you like to cum more often?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Echo begged him. "I didn't know this…could feel so good. I hope this won't be our only session."

"Oh, don't worry, we've just begun," Harry said.

Harry stimulated Echo's nerve endings all at the same time. The flare shot through the body.

"What do you want?" Harry asked. "What do you really want? Tell me your greatest desires, and we can make them happen."

Echo looked pretty cute when chewing down on her lip while deep in thought. Harry slowed down the thrusts to give Echo some breathing room.

"I want you to watch me bounce on your big fat cock," Echo said. "Please let me…I bet it's bigger when I'm top. You should really see my face when it enters me…you know for science."

Harry teased Echo with a few more thrusts and reached underneath to touch the girl's clit. He pulled out of her and smiled.

"Turn around, and let's do this….no, crawl for me slowly, savor the moment."

Echo dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards Harry. The throbbing cock stood up and it looked much bigger than it felt inside. Echo walked over and teased Harry, and herself with a few kisses. The warm kisses caught Harry on the rod, and took his head into her mouth. Echo slowly took more of Harry into her, and hummed, very lightly.

Harry motioned for Echo to climb onto his hips to straddle. Echo did so. The warmth and softness of her flesh made Harry hunger for more. All twelve inches positioned towards the beauty's entrance. The dripping pink pussy lips intended to gobble up every inch of Harry's cock.

A soft moan erupted when Echo came down onto Harry. She bottomed up on Harry's cock. Her tanned thighs pressed up against his when rising and falling up and down.

Harry enjoyed the feel of the soft, tight, flesh squeezing around his pulsing member. Echo settled into a rhythm while bouncing up and down. More of Harry worked into the sexually starved brunette. Red fingernails raked Harry's shoulder with a hum cumming out of the mouth of the goddess.

"Just take your time," Harry said. "Savor the moment. Savor life's pleasures."

Echo savored every single inch of this particular pleasure. The girl's momentum increased every time when Harry brought her deep into her body. Echo increased with passion and pleasure. The panting female rose and fell. Every time Harry shoved into her, sparks of excitement spread over the beautiful girl's body.

Harry touched every single savory inch of the brunette's beautiful body. Echo came almost all the way up and slid more of Harry's thick tool inside. She rose up and came down with a couple of long thrusts. Echo slapped down onto Harry with a couple of long, and hungry thrusts. Harry reached in and gripped the girl by the ass to encourage more steady bouncing.

"I'm feeling a release," Echo said. "It feels so good….please, don't stop, make me cum hard."

Harry smiled and took further control. Hands rested on Echo's sweaty lower back. The brunette rebounded up and dropped down Harry. Each and every thrust made her feel good.

"Who do you belong to, now?" Harry asked.

"You," Echo said. "Because, you're the only one who can make me feel this good, so fucking good. I don't think I can…..mmmm….yeah!"

Echo crashed down onto Harry and brought more of the thick aching tool into her. The walls of the woman closed down and milked away at Harry. Harry responded by holding the bouncing breasts. More caresses came through and more tingles came down the spine.

Harry indulged into this body. Those juices trickled down Harry's pole and allowed the thrusting up to be even harder. Harry kept rocking down into Harry, burying inside her.

"Yes, more, I need more, please," Echo moaned.

Harry smiled and nibbled the side of the girl's neck. Echo's passions became completely unbridled. Harry switched the side of the year, tasting the very sweet flesh.

"You'll have more for me every day," Harry said. "We'll do this every day, if you're just to come with me."

The double meaning of Harry's works broke something in Echo. A clenching went through the doll's body. Head to toe experienced a burning pleasure. Harry put his hands on her back and encouraged Echo to go down deeper, further. More aching cock spread between Echo's dripping thighs. Harry bounced into the goddess on top of him.

"Yes, I'll come with you anytime!" Echo yelled.

Harry knew he could count on this. A squeeze of Echo's hips increased the girl's frantic bouncing on top of him. The girl built up even more tension which was going to be released pretty soon.

Echo never really felt anything better than what was going through her body now. Every single thrust brought new levels of passion. Sweat coursed over the girl's body. The sex crazed vixen kept riding Harry and took as much of him inside as possible. A part of her feared once the pleasure stopped, there would be trouble.

Harry brushed down Echo's back to encourage the girl from riding up. Overall, everything went as planned. The beauty bouncing up and down him caused a twitch to go through Harry. Harry smiled and explored the front of the girl's body. She bounced even higher.

"You know how to make me feel the best," Echo panted.

"We're almost there," Harry said. "You've been very helpful at helping me, help you."

Echo increased the help all the way through another powerful orgasm. Those slick thighs came down onto Harry. A couple of long thrusts brought increased passion.

"I'm going to cum inside you, but you can't stop yourself, can you?" Harry asked.

A small part of Echo whispered to pull away. A larger, more vocal part told her to keep riding on top of Harry. The throbbing iron pole pierced the woman deeper into the sexy woman. She craved what lingered between those balls. The balls Echo felt brush her thighs every time when coming down. The girl knew what they held. Burning lust exploded.

"You crave something more tangible for your life," Harry said. "And you're going to get my cum, and that will complete this session."

Echo wanted to drag out the thrusting, but didn't back off. All she could do was bounce up and down faster and faster with those thrusts. She craved so much cum. All of it would be inside now. The cum would flood from those thick balls and pump her until Echo couldn't take any more.

"Yes…mmmm…YES!" Echo breathed.

Harry made sure to meet Echo. The tip of Harry's cock pressed against the womb of the body. The sorcerer prepared to seed Echo, and give her a permanent roll in his life.

"Caroline, I need you to cum one more time."

Echo smashed those warm hips down onto Harry. A few more thrusts came down closer onto Harry while bouncing high, up and down. She slapped those hips down onto Harry's throbbing manhood and kept up with the thrusts.

Harry spent some time familiarizing himself with the skin one more time. Echo thrust down onto him. The tight squeeze of an orgasm well-earned brought pleasure all the way through her. Harry planted himself into Echo and started to plant the first rushes of seed into her.

Echo's desires had been fulfilled with something warm and sticky exploding into her. She drove down onto Harry with a couple of thrusts and milked the thrusting organ to completion.

"Give it all to me ,don't hold out!" Echo begged.

Echo intended to get her money's worth, scratching Harry's chest. She drove down onto Harry's hips and gave a passionate kiss to the handsome man while getting cum pumped between her thighs.

The completion of Harry's orgasm lasted for several minutes. The sorcerer pumped Echo full of his semen and made her his for a very long time.

Harry pulled out of her and left the girl smiling after completed.

"So, do you want me to help you take care of the guards?" Echo asked.

"Do you think you can do so in your state?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Echo said. "And thank you for coming back for me."

The two exchanged a kiss. Both of them pulled away all too briefly, having plenty of work to get done.

* * *

 **End.**


	78. Settling Bets(Amora and Circe)

**Settling Bets(Amora the Enchantress from Marvel Comics and Circe from DC Comics/Greek Mythology)**

* * *

Amora the Enchantress never once backed down from a challenge. The arrogance of the woman could not be denied no matter what. The woman clipped her blonde hair back. She dressed in a green outfit which had been cut out the cleavage, and also showed her long legs. A green headpiece added to the outfit.

The figure in front of her smiled. The woman's purple hair tied back in a side ponytail. The goddess dressed in a skin tight purple dress which came down at the apex of her thighs. The woman's lips puckered together with a nice shade of purple lipstick. The woman walked forward and stared down at Amora, eying her.

"Circe, "Amora said.

"My dear Enchantress," Circe said. "So, it appears you haven't come to terms with I'm superior to you in every single way."

"Oh, I disagree," Amora said. "There's nothing you can do to make me admit that. You have given me no evidence. There's not a man in the nine realms who would concede you're better than me. Not if they have had a taste of me."

"Oh, I don't care about an opinion of just any man," Circe said. "I want the opinion of a real man."

Amora smiled when looking towards Circe. The mischief dancing through the eyes of the goddess showed Amora she had something crafty in store for this particular wager.

"Oh, and where do you expect to find a man who would be able to given an even perspective?" Amora asked.

"What makes you think I don't have a perfect man in mind," Circe said. "Or are you too much of a coward to concede you're going to lose this bet."

Amora shifted into one of her more devious smiles. The woman extended a hand and touched the girl upon the shoulder.

"What do you have in mind for our wager this time?" Amora asked. "The last wager didn't end so well….it was funny how a vengeful army of elves attacked when you were about ready to lose the challenge."

Circe refused to back down from the gaze. She leaned closer towards Amora and flicked the tongue on her lips.

"We remember things differently," Circe said. "This time there will be no excuses. Whoever loses this challenge, will be the pet of the loser for a period of thirty days. Unless, you think you can't match up to my experience."

"Yes, your experience, I've heard the stories of you," Amora said. "And where is this unbiased judge of our prowess?"

Circe snapped her fingers. A flicker of light appeared. The one and only Harry Potter appeared, with a knowing smile when he looked towards both of the women.

"So, the two of you can't settle your grudge against each other," Harry said. "You've cause so much chaos when attempting to judge who the better person is."

"It was all in good fun," Amora said. "She started it most of the time."

The deceitful Greek Goddess shook her head towards the enchanting Asgardian Goddess.

"Again, we have a different perspective," Circe said. "Regardless, I'm most certainly glad Harry has come before us….we've had a taste of him at different times in the past."

"And he's tasted us as well, well he's tasted me," Amora said.

"He has with me as well," Circe said.

Both of the women remembered those encounters quite fondly. Harry cleared his throat. Amora decided to take advantage of her proximity towards Harry and draw first blood. The Asgardian stepped in a kiss and slowly eased the tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry returned fire and embraced Amora tightly, increasing the depth of the kiss.

Circe waited for Amora to finish.

"Well, you had to save the best for last," Circe said.

Circe took a kiss from Harry. She ensnared Harry in a lengthy embrace. Harry responded by dipping behind Circe and holding the woman close to him. Circe moaned and anticipated more of the kiss. Harry was amazing.

Harry tasted Circe's sweet lips. The cinnamon taste coming from those lips were intoxicating. Harry could also feel a couple of kisses delivered to the back of Harry's neck.

Amora didn't want to keep Harry's attention on Circe for too long. The Asgardian's slender fingers rubbed against Harry's abs and slowly pulled down his pants.

"Don't mind if I do," Circe said.

"You have five minutes a piece," Harry said. "With your mouth, with your breasts, with your pussy, and with your ass. Obviously, if either of you can get me to cum, you win the competition."

Circe descended down before Harry. She gave him a squeeze and Harry swelled for her. Circe leaned in to take in Harry's cock.

"Just remember, if she wins, it's because I got the ball rolling."

The goddess inhaled Harry's cock with one fell motion. Every inch slowly worked between Circe's perfect cock sucking lips. Harry held onto the goddess's head and the very familiar warmth started.

Circe didn't want this to end at the first hurdle, but at the same time, she also wanted to defeat Amora. The Goddess didn't just want to humiliate the Enchantress. No, humiliating that bitch wasn't enough, the Enchantress needed to be humble. Circe slid her tongue over Harry's head and then swirled further down the length. Circe gripped the part of the cock which would not fit into her mouth.

Amora watched Circe service their fellow lover. The Enchantress danced against her entrance, but stopped short at slipping those fingers inside. It wouldn't be good form to show herself diddling to Circe giving Harry a blow job.

Harry tightened his grip around Circe's hair. The sound of balls slapping against chin made it feel so much good. Harry groaned when Circe took him deep into her throat. Several slurps made Harry try and hold on. Harry held onto Circe and continued to slide into the woman's mouth.

"Two minute warning," Harry warned Circe.

Circe cupped Harry's balls and proceeded to suck him as hard as possible. The woman had an insane amount of momentum behind the blowjob. Her fingers encircled his sack.

Despite Circe's best efforts, there was no way she could have finished Harry off in time. And to be honest, it was a good thing she couldn't finish him off like this.

"Time."

Circe put in one more hard suck before pulling away from Harry. She turned around and gave the most evil eye possible towards Amora. The Enchantress responded by sauntering over and looking at Harry's cock, dripping with salvia. The woman smiled and grabbed Harry by the throbbing cock to pump him a few times.

"Well, you've had the rest, now it's time for the best."

Amora descended to her knees.

' _If I'm going to be a whore, you better believe I'm going to be the best damn whore possible.'_

Amora inhaled Harry's hard length with one fell swoop. The Enchantress brought as much of Harry's length down her throat as possible. Every time the tip of this long cock struck the sorceress's throat, Amora just sucked him even more. Her silky fingers brushed Harry's balls and gave the heavy balls a nice squeeze.

Harry watched as Amora's golden blonde hair unclipped. The woman looked up towards him with her eyes, with such wanton lust. The Enchantress blew Harry as hard as possible. Every suck, every slurp, the warmth of her mouth could not be stopped. Harry gripped Amora's face and pounded her mouth.

' _Yes, use my mouth like your own personal fuck hole!'_ Amora mentally encouraged Harry.

The Master of Death pounded Amora's mouth. The beautiful heat surrounding Harry's massive rod could not be stopped. Harry clutched Amora's beautiful hair and pounded the woman's mouth without any abandon. Every time Harry drilled Amora's mouth, she responded with a pleasurable gasp. These gasps increased the more Harry plowed Amora's warm, hot, throat with everything he could do to her.

"Mmm!" Amora moaned around Harry's cock.

Circe watched how much Amora had her mouth abused.

' _Bitch deserves it,'_ Circe thought.

"Getting close…for your time to be up," Harry said.

Amora figured the challenge would not be over after the first round. She gave it the old try. Fingernails raked Harry's thighs before moving up. Those heavy balls offered a preview of the treat which would soon pour down Amora's throat, if she had her way, that was. The Enchantress kept sucking Harry, hungrily taking more cock into his mouth.

Harry regretfully pulled away from Amora when she finished sucking Harry off. He turned around for Circe, who already kneeled before Harry. The purple haired goddess cupped her breasts and sauntered over towards Harry. A smile spread over the face of the goddess.

"You're eager."

"Of course," Circe said. "What goddess wouldn't want your divine rod shoved between her large breasts?"

Circe took Harry's well lubricated cock and slid it between the valley. The goddess could feel his head poking out, throbbing. She licked the head. Breasts squeezed together.

Harry took in the warmth of Circe's beautiful breasts. They encased Harry's tool nice and tight. Harry enjoyed the feeling of her large breasts around them. He couldn't take any more and had to take them. Harry thrust up between her breasts and started to fuck the glorious melons as hard as possible. The breathing Circe gave him showed how much she enjoyed it.

Circe lost herself to the passions. An energy rod appeared and shoved between the goddess's legs. The goddess shoved the magic dildo deep inside her core. Every spike of energy resulted in an orgasm. The pleasure increased when Circe sycrocnized the orgasms in time for Harry's thrusting.

"You have such, big, warm tits," Harry said. "I could bury my cock in these all day, but you have another minute to get me off."

Circe tried to push things. Had it been a minute already? Circe tightened the grip of her tits and jerked the young man up. He would reload fast, and she could win the challenge. The intrigue of Harry spill his thick cum all over her face and tits excited Circe to no agree.

Amora stripped off the top and waited her turn. Circe's tits weren't bad, to be fair.

"Well, it's my turn," Amora said. "Why don't you take a look at these nice, firm breasts? They're much better, and softer than here's…here."

Amora grabbed Harry and guided him in between her tits. Harry responded by sucking on the nipples briefly and rubbing his face against them.

"They are pretty soft, and pretty big," Harry said. "Not to mention pretty firm."

"Very firm," Amora said. "And they're the perfect fit for your massive cock. Why don't you put it there? That's where it should go, Harry."

Harry rubbed his cock head against Amora's nipples. They stuck out. The Enchantress laid down on the ground. Blonde hair rested on the woman's face in curls. Harry slipped between those large tits and started to go to town on the Enchantress.

Amora took the large cock between her breasts. Harry pounded those breasts like he owned him, and in Amora's mind, she did. Amora gave a few light moans ,and coos.

"Cum all of my chest, Harry," Amora breathed. "Paint your whore…make sure she knows who you belong to."

"If you think your tits are going to finish him off…before he gets inside my tight pussy, then…you're mistaken," Circe said.

Circe's fingering brought forth a nerve racking orgasm. Her tits were still tender from Harry fucking them. Amora looked to be going the same way. Harry's rapid fire thrusting increased.

"So close, but so far," Harry said.

Amora tried to make as much of the remaining few minutes by increasing her friction. More of those round tits took Harry deeper between her breasts. Harry wouldn't stop though.

Harry pulled out of her breasts. It was a shame he had to leave, but those were the rules of the challenge. A nice lavish bed appeared off to the side, and Circe propped up on it. Her legs spread for Harry. Harry could see her pussy drip for him. Those pink lips, outlined by purple pubic hair, beckoned Harry.

"Time for me to remind you how nice and tight my pussy is," Circe said. "Come and it get it, stud."

Harry positioned in front of Circe's dripping womanhood. The young woman spread further and beckoned Harry to enter her. So he did, and every single inch of his cock spread Circe apart.

"Damn, you're right, you're tight as always," Harry groaned.

The thrusts started with Harry rising up halfway and then burying more of his thick length inside of Circe. Circe responded by grabbing into Harry and encouraging the young man to stuff her full of even more cock, more cock than any pussy could receive.

Harry grabbed Circe's breasts and squeezed them. The goddess rose her hips up and met Harry with each thrust. The two matched each other's momentum. Circe squeezed and could feel the tingles of the first orgasm inside her. Harry thrust deeper into the goddess. Every single inch had been explored.

Circe did not know how the pleasure increased. Harry buried more of his manhood inside of Circe's wet pussy. The woman clamped around Harry and took more of him inside of her. The mighty rod speared into Circe's wet cunt. Every time it went into the goddess, the woman clamped down onto him, heels digging into Harry's ass.

"Getting closer," Harry said. "To your time limit."

Circe almost lost it and held onto the back of Harry's neck when he continued to slam her. The teasing increased. Harry took those nipples and sucked on them. The only thing Circe could do to encourage Harry was to grab his hair and encourage the tit sucking.

The seconds of Circe's allotted time.

"You can't get enough," Harry said. "It's a shame I can't give you any more."

Circe protested Harry being extracted from her. All good things had to come to an end, she just didn't want this to come to an end this time.

Harry turned around in time to see the glorious sight of Amora on her hands and knees. The round ass swayed in front of Harry. Amora looked over towards Harry with a sultry gaze and a nice slap to her toned ass. Amora's tongue flickered to encourage Harry to go over.

One throbbing cock pushed between Amora's toned thighs. The Asgardian could feel the woman's wet pussy contract around him. Harry reached around to explore all of her tender body while slowly gaining some momentum around him.

"I wonder if you're going to give a pretty good go of it," Harry said. "Yes, I can see how wet, and eager you are."

Harry pumped deeper into Amora with a couple more thrusts. The Enchantress kept up with the moans. Every time those balls slapped against Amora, a tingling feeling spread through the loins of the goddess. Harry really was doing a good job in keeping up.

"Yes, you're…so amazing," Amora said. "I would love it if you gave me the blessing of your cum…..every single drop."

The warmth and tightness would have brought down a lesser man. Harry held himself on and pounded Amora. Two orgasms piggy backed off each other. The pleasure waves caught the Enchantress flush with more desire than anyone could describe. Harry reached underneath and cupped one generous breast of the Enchantress before squeezing it. The moan increased with Harry plunging into her.

"You're getting so close I can feel it," Harry said. "Can't you feel how much I like fucking your tight cunt? I want to feel your juices run down my thick, throbbing cock!"

Harry plowed deeper into Amora with every fluid motion. Those balls kept slapping against the Enchantress. Harry filled and emptied the beauty.

"Yes, my stud, I know!" Amora yelled. "Please, Master, give me your gift…give me the gift of your cum!"

The Master of Death only responded by plowing the tight pussy. One look at that tight asshole made it certain what Harry needed to come for. The seconds ticked by and the thrusts grew deeper.

Harry pulled out just when Amora reached the apex of the orgasm. One could see how much juices she left on his cock. The activity left Harry well lubricated for the main event, well part one of the main event anyway.

Circe positioned her asshole out in the open. The hot, pink, hole shoved open for Harry. The woman's lips licked when looking towards Harry.

"Come and get it!" Circe beckoned.

Harry positioned the tip at the sorceress's reach entrance. The tight, extremely tight asshole was a tight fit for such a nice cock. Circe screamed when Harry pushed into her.

"Damn, fucking as hot as a furnace back here," Harry said.

"Trust me, master, things are going to get hotter."

Harry reached between Circe's legs and stimulated the sorceress's clit while thrusting deep into the woman's back entrance. A heavy pounding resulted in Circe giving a deep and hot set of moans. Harry thrust inside a bit slow at first, but given how much Circe deserved a hot and fast pounding, he gave her one.

Circe entered heaven, which was amazing for someone of her nature.

"Just proves you're nothing, other than a big slut who likes to get pounded in the ass," Harry said. "You like taking a big cock into your ass like this, don't you, baby?"

Circe moaned in response. The time was ticking away ,and it was her last chance.

"What do you expect, I'm a Greek Goddess," Circe said.

Harry only smiled and continued the heavy pounding. Circe's tight hole had been violated with the seconds ticking down. It was going to be a close one. Harry couldn't really figure out how close it would be. All he could do was keep pounding her hard and fast.

Amora sucked her finger and then inserted one finger into the back passage. The Enchantress fingered her ass in response to what Harry is doing.

"Well, that's a shame, but we're about done," Harry said. "You got pretty close now."

Circe collapsed, the best thing she could home for was Amora didn't win the battle either. The goddess looked over towards Amora's dripping ass and if she was honest, she wanted to tongue the fuck out of it.

Every ounce of self-control Circe had needed to be taken not to do that little thing.

Amora rode her own finger until it was time for Harry to come over. Harry positioned over the back passage of the goddess who spread her cheeks out for him to get into her tight, dripping wet hole.

"Warmed myself up for you," Amora said.

"Yes, I can see that."

Harry slipped into Amora's forbidden hole. The warmth of such a glorious, tight, hole made it very hard for Harry to keep himself above the water. And speaking of very hard, he plowed himself very hard into Amora's hot, tight ass. The thrusts started slow, and then sped up, increasing all the way.

Amora screamed in pleasure with Harry working away at the goddess. The Asgardian held herself against the side of the bed and accepted more of engorged prick into her back entrance.

"Plow me, make me think of you every time I sit down!" Amora yelled.

Harry didn't contest these thoughts. He picked up the pace and anally fucked the golden haired goddess. Amora's body coated in a nice sheen of sweat, which added the beauty's appeal. Harry took the large breasts which she thrust out willingly and used them as a balance to plow the tight, golden ass beneath him.

Amora savored the moment and savored this long, thick, juicy, cock plunging into her back entrance. Harry really knew how to make her feel good. Not only did her ass get the pounding, energy spread through the Asgardian's pussy. The pleasure increased from head to toe, and Harry made sure to pay attention to those tits.

"Two minute warning."

All was fair and love and war, and this was both, so Amora decided to throw in a little of the charm.

"Please, beloved, you want to cum in my ass," Amora begged. "It would make you feel so good….it would feel so amazing if you blew your sticky load in my nice, perfect, round, juicy ass!"

Harry slammed Amora's ass upon each word. A little whimper coursed out of the woman. Her lubricated ass allowed Harry to slide in deeper.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid your little enticing tricks won't work," Harry said. "And just for that, I'm not certain if I should allow you one final orgasm…."

Amora pumped higher and wanted more of this cum. She would do anything for Harry, anything at all. Hips clenched down and took more of Harry's throbbing phallus in between her ass.

"Time's up!"

Amora collapsed down onto the bed. Circe sat up, watching as a frustrated Enchantress thrashed around the bed.

"As much as seeing her in that frustrated state is a win for me….." Circe said. "I'm afraid we have no…"

Ropes snapped around both of the women and tied them spread eagled right next to each other on the bed. The ropes dug into their aching nipples and dripping, throbbing pussies. Metal clips pinched their nipples with a chain hanging from them. Both of them attired in chokers, with a chain hooked to them end of them and both had matching, sparkling ball gags.

"Oh, neither of you have won, and now both are you are going to suffer the consequences of your loss," Harry said.

Both pussies ached with need. Harry stood over both of them and prepared to pick his poison. The chain hooked the nipple clips held in either hand and Harry gave it a firm tug which caused both of them to gasp.

Amora and Circe spent a fair amount of time trying to get Harry's favor.

"You're bad girls, and you're going to be punished," Harry said. "Thinking you can use my cock as a pawn in your competition."

Harry pushed inside Amora and grabbed onto her hips, while also threading the chain. Harry pounded Amora's tight, dripping pussy without even letting up. The Enchantress clenched Harry when he pushed into her. Every single thrust brought pleasure coursing through the loins of Amora.

"Yes, very bad girls, who are demanding to be punished."

Harry pounded Amora with numerous thrusts, and whipped her bottom with the chain hooked to her nipples after every time. He reached some kind of number.

"I wonder if either of you are going to be worthy of my cum," Harry said. "Maybe, Diana or Sif would appreciate it more when I've had my fill with you."

Both Amora and Circe looked horrified at the thought of Harry denying them a gift, and instead giving it to one of their mortal enemies.

Harry took turns slamming and spanking both of the women. He could tell how much they were turned on by the fact he controlled them and could control their pleasure. The wicked women had their fun, and Harry humored their competition, but it was time to remind them.

"Maybe, I'll send for Sif or Diana, or maybe both," Harry said. "Maybe, I can bend them over the table right there and fuck them right in front of you. Make you watch as I fuck the daylights out of them, and fill their pussies right in front of you with my cum."

Harry whipped the bottoms of both of the women and plowed their pussies, seven times in succession and several spanks in succession, before switching. He blocked their healing magic to really make them feel it.

"Make you helplessly watch, as I give them a load of cum you so desperately crave," Harry said. "Given them something you unworthy sluts crave, but can't have…"

Amora clenched Harry's rod inside her at being demeaned and owned so much. The Enchantress would happily be lead around the nine realms in a collar and chain like a common pet, if it meant having an hour with Harry's cock inside her, fucking her from every position.

"But, you'd get off on that."

Circe tried to act better than that. Her gushing pussy clenched at the thought of Harry fucking the entire Amazon Royal Family, Diana, her younger sister, and her mother, all in front of her, while Circe had forced to bare witness. The goddess's imagination ran while, as Harry fucked all of the other Amazons, and all of the Goddesses got a turn.

"Yes, I know you will, there's no use in dying it."

Harry spent a long time alternating between pounding them. Sweat, drool, and cum spilled out of the girls. Their asses reddened and their pussies had been beaten raw. Harry made sure to use their bodies to fulfill his full pleasure.

"Maybe, you'll receive a nice surprise, one of you," Harry said. "Maybe…we'll just have to wait and see."

Harry switched from one tight pussy to another. He varied the patterns, never once backing up. Both women wanted his favor and most importantly his seed.

Circe thought it had to be her, it just had to be her. She done more to deserve Harry's cock than that tart Amora did. Harry grabbed everything when pounding Circe. Circe could only lay back and take the heavy cock.

Amora wanted Harry's seed overflowing from her. Every single thrust increased the wishes. Harry tugged on the leash hooked the choker and made Amora look at him. Amora only turned wetter.

' _Treat me like your own personal cum rag.'_

Harry alternated the thrusts and could tell it was about time to finish them off. Both of the goddesses wanted his favor, but he was going to twist around their expectations.

"One or both of you might get my gift," Harry said. "Once I pound you into submission you will…or maybe I'll decide to leave both of you dry, frustrated, and lacking my cum."

The mind numbing orgasm rendered both Circe and Amora unconscious. Harry rode out the last few moments leading up to his orgasm in the pussy of the lucky goddess.

Harry plunged into her and the heavy load which had been built up over the past several hours finally spilled into one of the naught goddesses. Thick cum churned from Harry's balls and into the lucky winner of this contest.

The Master of Death pulled away to survey his handiwork with a smile.

* * *

 **End.**


	79. Reflection(Alia Potter)

**Reflection(Alia Potter(Amazon Fem!Harry).**

* * *

A bright light flashed through the sky and a doorway opened through it. A figure flew out head first and tried to fly down onto the ground the grace one would expect from her royal being. Instead, she landed in the middle of a puddle of water.

Alia of Themyscira, born as Alexandra Potter, tried to pull herself to her feet. She slipped down and fell down to a position on her hands and knees. The Amazon's round ass, fit in her tight black pants, stuck in the air, presented for anyone who came around from the brush of bushes.

The demi-goddess's black hair unclipped from the ground. The girl's beautiful face with soft features, high cheek bones, a cute little nose, and rosy lips, along with wide expressive emerald eyes, fixed into an expression of discontent. The front of her top ripped. The wardrobe malfunction threatened to expose her massive breasts. The woman turned her head around, hair flipping against the Amazon's face.

Alia could have sworn she was not alone. The magic mirror, Alia and her sisters came across, had been an artifact used by one of their many magical enemies to try and unleash some kind of dark creatures.

' _Really, just another Thursday.'_

The Amazon made another attempt to rise to a standing position. Alia pressed against the wall and took a deep breath to look forward into the shadows, and see something come back. Alia reached to her side, and much to her agitation, her weapon was gone.

Alia still had her magic, but without a weapon, she felt naked and not in a good way either. The Amazon craned her neck to try and look for the person who she sensed from the shadows. One of Alia's gifts had been able to pick out dark creatures who lurked in the shadows around her.

"Hello?" Alia asked. "Anyone there?"

A sound of rustling from the shadows caused Alia to standing up straight. Hairs prickled the back of the woman's neck when edging closer to the shadows.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Alia looked up and saw a young man approach her. His black hair came down and displayed a figure which was like a Greek God. She really hoped the man's personality was a bit more appeasing than a Greek God. Alia had more than her fair share of run ins with some of the Greek Gods, mostly Zeus and his bastard sons, to make her stomach turn. They didn't dare try anything other than general harassment.

"Just who are you?"

The Amazon looked towards the young man's burning green eyes. A bit of her defensive stance faded when one point became clear. Those eyes were just like hers.

' _What in the name if Hera is going on here?'_

The young man stepped closer towards her. Alia stood, ready to fight.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Alia blinked and could feel a rush of energy flow over her body. The Amazon Princess stood up straighter, her heart skipping several beats in a simultaneous way. She recognized his tactics. They were one Alia used against women to calm them down. Alia tried to fight against the pheromones but the Princess feared a losing battle was being fought.

"Potter, you said?" Alia asked.

She took a step forward, and her ankle rolled underneath the pathway. Harry reached over and grabbed Alia around the waist to prevent the Princess from sliding back. She felt his muscular body against hers, how firm it was and shuddered at the thought.

Alia never saw much of anything in men. She didn't really hate them, well unless they did something stupid to get her to hate them, but for the most part, she didn't really give them much of the time of day.

"Yes, Potter," Harry said. "It's funny, I've only seen eyes like that from one other person, and that was my mother."

"Was your mother named Lily?" Alia asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Where did you come from?"

Alia hesitated. She knew all about the multi-verse and traveled through a few of the worlds. Never had she traveled to a world where there was an opposite sex counterpart.

"Why don't we get you patched up, and then we can talk about it," Harry suggested. "I'm sure you've had a long journey wherever you've come from."

Harry encountered several opposite gender counterparts of himself. This girl appeared to be another one. The two made their way up the steps, with his alternate universe twin leaning up against him when the two made their way up the steps.

"My name is Princess Alia of Themyscira," Alia said. She picked up on the sudden realization dawning on her face. "Do you know of such of a place in your world?"

Harry answered with a smile, and Alia could almost tell he had right away. The two of them walked inside of the house, and Harry lead Alia towards a guest room.

"Yes, I've heard of it….I'm well acquainted of some of the occupants on the island," Harry said.

Alia would have sensed bullshit from such claims from any other man. She looked Harry in the eyes and saw there was absolutely no bullshit coming from him. She could feel a heated feeling from her loins.

"I came through here in a magic mirror," Alia said. "The sorceress who tried to access it, she opened up a portal to your realm, or dimension or your version of Earth…we are on one of the Fifty-Two versions of Earth, aren't we?"

"Yes, Earth Seven," Harry said. "At least, based on my research, and comparing the harmonic alignments."

Alia would have liked to compare notes, but she had dripped in muck and mess.

"You don't mind if I have a shower," Alia said. She reached and saw her bag was missing as well. "Um, this is embarrassing, but do you have a spare change of clothes here?"

"I believe one of the girls can loan you some," Harry said.

Alia smiled, taking note of the fact there were many girls. The Amazon, without really thinking to the contrary, pulled the tank top off of her body. Her round breasts with dark tanned nipples bounced freely. They rested on her muscular frame, with a perfectly toned stomach without an ounce of fat.

The Amazon wiggled down her bottoms, pulling them down over her tight ass. A strip of black hair danced in front of Harry's face with a pair of tight looking lips. She had very toned, very juicy looking thighs, and a pair of legs with stretched on for miles. The most enticing feature of her was her ass, wide and forming a perfect bubble shape.

Alia looked towards Harry, who had his eyes glued on the woman. The beautiful Amazon witch adopted the classic hands on hips motion.

"And here I thought you saw a naked woman before," Alia said.

"I just feel all things being equal, I'm a bit overdressed," Harry told her.

Alia smiled and invited Harry to take off his clothes. She was rather curious to herself. The young man pulled off his shirt to reveal a very toned upper body. His pants came off next to reveal muscular legs. His skin had a few scars covering it, but those scars just added character.

The Amazon's wide eyes drank in Harry's muscular body. The aura he gave made him so much more attractive. Alia looked up towards his handsome face. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Well, aren't you going to go all of the way?" Alia asked.

Harry smiled and pulled down his pants. The next sight resulted in Alia stepping back and holding onto the wall. She locked eyes with Harry's long cock being presented for the entire world to see. The moment she realized it was not fully erect, a fluttering coming through her body.

"So, I guess we're even," Harry said. "Have fun taking your shower…"

Alia reached in and grabbed Harry before pulling him through the door. The Amazon showed her forcefulness by trying to push Harry against the tile of the bathroom. Harry reached up and grabbed her hand and positioned her for a second, pushing her against the wall.

A shudder spread over Alia's body. A swollen tip brushed against Alia's flat, toned stomach. Juices collected towards him.

"I can't believe how much I want this," Alia said. She lifted her legs up and squeezed them around Harry's toned waist.

Harry smiled, sensing how much she wanted this. He wanted to make the moment last and savor it. He leaned closer towards Alia and caught her lips with a kiss.

Alia receive a kiss from her twin. Electricity exploded over her body. Alia's loins dripped. Harry's magical tongue went further inside the back of the girl's throat. Alia reached up and grabbed onto that messy hair, making it even messier. Harry responded by ruffling Alia's hair.

Harry experienced the forcefulness he expected from an Amazon Warrior. He planned to tame Alia just like he tamed many others like her.

Alia whimpered when Harry pulled away from her mouth. The kissing increased with Harry leaning on in and suckling the pulse point on the side of the girl's neck. Alia arched her hips up and Harry caught her tender skin between her teeth. His mouth marked the side of her neck.

Harry backed away and looked at Alia, who panted with pleasure.

"You know you want to get down on your knees," Harry said. "You want my cock, don't you?"

Alia never kneeled before any man. She tried to remain proud, despite the lust burning through her body. Harry just flashed a smile and reached behind Alia. His fingers brushed a spot on the small of Alia's back. Tingles shot down Alia's spine and made her pussy twitch. Harry's opposite hand ran down Alia's front.

Harry rubbed Alia's rock hard nipples and twisted them. Every time he touched a different spot, the enchanting sorcerer paid attention to the pleasure. She was used to being the aggressor with sex, and the fact he was able to take her off balance was very appealing.

"Are you going to yield?" Harry asked. "Are you going to kneel before me?"

Alia tried to fight out of pride. Suddenly, her knees bended on her own accord, sinking down to the soft carpet of the bathroom rub in front of Harry. Her pussy dripped down on the carpet leaving some wet spots on it.

Harry's long hard cock extended out and touched Alia on her lips. Alia gripped Harry and ran a hand down him. She leaned in and licked Harry. Her tongue swirled around the head while jacking the length. The Princess rewarded herself with a taste of pre-cum dripping down Harry's lengthy, throbbing tool.

Alia needed this cock rammed down her throat in the worst way. The complete size of it.

"I wonder if you can take the entire thing in one go," Harry said.

Alia used her abilities to expand her throat cavity a little bit. The Amazon grabbed Harry's hips and started at the tip of his cock. She slowly worked his monstrous manhood down into her throat. Alia took the cock with grace. She pushed it in and out, sucking deep and hard on him.

Harry gripped his twin's hair to ensure the efforts. The dark haired vixen slid completely down on Harry's massive tool and came down onto him. Her tongue encircled Harry.

Alia tasted every single inch of Harry's rock hard cock. She needed to have this in her, but for right now, Alia settled in sucking him off. She tried to switch tactics. Her tongue vibrated about Harry when encircling the length of his cock!

"Mmm, you're so fucking good," Harry groaned.

Alia used her talented tongue to give Harry a very steamy Parseltongue blowjob. The twisting and rattling weapon of pleasure stimulated Harry's nerve endings. Alia increased the pleasure by cupping Harry's balls and ramming more of his cock down her throat.

The Amazon squeezed the thick, swollen balls and sucked Harry completely off. Alia slurped him, hard and fast. She wanted more of Harry down her throat, and also wanted the seed.

"Damn, baby, you really know how to hit all of the right spots," Harry said. "I'm going to lose it if you're not careful."

Alia sped up the Parseltongue love. It took a bit longer to get used to sucking a cock as opposed to eating out a pussy. The Amazon managed to get the hint of it. Harry grabbed the back of her head and held in close. Alia's face had gotten fully and completely fucked, her throat engorged with heavy thrusting action.

Harry groaned. The tingling coming through his balls were getting to be pretty close. All he needed to do was a few more thrusts and fired his load.

Alia accepted her first taste of semen. She gulped it down with glee. Harry's spunk tasted better that the combination of chocolate and ambrosia, which she suspected had to do with the magic of the siatuion.

A few more sucks and caresses allowed Alia to drain this load. She rose up to her feet. Alia made eye contact with Harry and licked her lips.

"I hope you're ready and able to return the favor," Alia said.

Harry motioned for the ledge of the tub. "Take a seat."

Alia sat down on the edge of the tub and spread her thighs apart for Harry. Harry leaned down and started to kiss down her front. The Amazon's moaning increased when Harry kissed down her neck and then made his way in. He grabbed her large breasts and started to suck on them.

Harry buried his face between her breasts and sucked on them. He moved a hand between Alia's thighs and could feel her dripping for him. He alternated between one nipple to the other, suckling on them.

"Yes, Harry, right…there!" Alia moaned.

Harry took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, before kissing down. The sweet sweat dropping down her stomach made Harry smile. He worked a tongue into her navel and licked down between her thighs. The green-eyed sorcerer indulged himself into her sweet flesh.

Alia waited with a deep breath held in. Harry got closer to the center hole. A long kiss planted on her nether lips. Harry found her clit and rubbed it, slowly at first, and sped up. Alia dripped her hips up and down. Harry slipped between Alia's thighs, and licked her insides.

"Harry, please, don't tease me!" she yelled.

Her alternate dimensional counterpart slowly slipped inside Alia's pussy. His tongue worked into her, slowly licking inside of her. It extended several times the natural length to tickle the insides of Alia's body. She reached down and held Harry's head, making sure he stayed buried between her toned thighs.

' _Please be a Parseltongue, please be a Parseltongue,'_ Alia thought, taking in a nice and deep breath.

Harry caressed Alia's thighs and delved closer into her. He almost pulled out, nose bumping against Alia's pubic bone and then pushed between her legs even more. The scent of this beautiful woman made Harry delve deeper into her. Harry licked the juices from her.

He could see the apex of an orgasm coming through Alia. Harry only had one thing to. He started to speak the Alphabet backwards, while imagining she talked to a snak.

Alia bucked up into Harry's mouth. The vibrating tongue spread her inner lips and tongued her completely out. The Amazon wrapped her legs around Harry's neck and bucked up. The vibrating tongue dug deeper inside of Alia. She twitched up and shoved more into his mouth.

"Yes, you're so good, I'm so fucking horny!" Alia yelled.

Alia wanted more of Harry. She stroked the back of Harry's hair, before running up and down, breathing. Harry shoved deeper inside Alia and tongued her out. Many orgasms came through her. Alia ran back and up down Harry's hand, breathing and moaning from the thrusting of Harry's tongue.

"MORE!" Alia yelled. "I need more….please…give me so much fucking more!"

Harry didn't deny the lady she wanted. He ate the woman out and excited her down to the complete depths. He took his reward, when licking her out.

Another orgasm, and Alia could barely balance herself on the ledge of the bathtub. Harry rose up, face dripping from her juices. Harry held Alia's hands and prevented her from falling back.

Alia took a couple of breaths, and turned around, balancing herself on her hands and knees. The Amazon's wide ass smacked Harry's face. She spread her legs and ensured Harry saw all of her.

"Harry, I need you," Alia begged Harry. Her thigs spread apart. "Please, I'm burning up, I need your big cock!"

Harry rose up to Alia's level and grabbed her hips to position the Amazon in precious. The sorcerer leaned in and planted his lips on the back of her neck. The sorcerer leaned closer and leaned towards Alia's ear. He kissed and nibbled the girl's ear, brushing his tongue against it.

"Yes, I'm sure you need it," Harry said. "And why wouldn't I give it to you?"

Alia parted her thighs and could feel him inside her. It would have been the biggest thing she had shoved inside her.

"Get ready for the thrill of of your life."

Harry brushed through Alia's hair. Alia suckled Harry's finger and could feel Harry's long prick against the edge of her entrance. He explored her curves and grabbed a handful of Alia's chest. Alia passionately screamed when Harry pushed between Alia's lips.

"Please," Alia said. "I need you to fuck me."

Alia's lips moistened and opened the door for Harry's tip to slide inside. He pushed into her and stuffed her full of his cock. It felt really big shoving inside of her.

Harry could feel the tightness of her pussy. He had some pretty tight, hot pussy before. This particular pussy took the case. He gripped and pushed into her. The right amount of traction needed to be gained for Harry to keep up the pace. He started slow and gained momentum on her moaning and encouragement.

"Yes, that's so good!" Alia yelled.

Alia dug her nails in to hold the grip. Harry bent her over the ledge of the tub and rammed into her body. Every time Harry pushed in, his hands raked up Alia. Tingles burst over the body. Her nipples hardened until they found a way behind Harry's fingers. Harry pinched Alia and twisted the nipples.

"Oh, you're going to cum soon, and it's going to be better."

Harry could feel Alia's pussy throb underneath him. She sucked his cock between her thighs.

"For your first cock, your such a natural," Harry said. "Unless you've always dreamed about having a male alternate taking you and making you his."

Alia couldn't deny this fact. All she could do was taking more of his engorged length inside her. Harry sped up the thrusts and buried the full length inside her. She clutched the side of the ledge and accepted more of Harry's engorged cock inside her. He sped up with more thrusts.

"So close," Harry said. "You're close to cumming, and you really want to cum for me, don't you?"

Harry brushed Alia's nipples and picked up the pace. He hammered the doppleganger with deeper thrusts into the Amazon's body. His balls slapped against her thighs.

"Yes, I want to cum!" Alia squealed at the top of her lungs. "Please….let….me…CUM!"

Alia screamed in response. Harry grabbed Alia's breasts and slammed into her. The orgasm spread through her loins and shot a warm rush of cum over. Harry's cock coated with her cum. He slid into her, feeling the warmth of her pussy squeezing into her.

Harry rocked back against Alia and drilled her even harder to bring her to another orgasm. He slipped so easily into her with a series of huge pumps. The young sorcerer pounded Alia as hard as possible. Harry grabbed her breasts to squeezing them. The Amazon responded by clamping her pussy with a couple of long and hard thrusts.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Alia breathed. "Making me cum so many times. You're going to drive me crazy."

"I know what my sister wants," Harry said.

Alia smiled, her loins caught on fire. This was either incest or an extremely elaborate form of masturbation, or maybe both. Either way you cut it though, it was just plain hot. Harry picked up the pace to drill Alia's pussy with more of a fever, slapping her ass in response.

Another orgasm occurred before Harry slid out of Alia. She almost slipped over. Harry rolled her over, and made Alia hover up in the air.

"I want to see your face when you cum next time."

Harry climbed over Alia's body. The wizard brushed against her lips which leaked with so much cum. Harry wanted his pace back into her.

Alia wrapped her legs around Harry. The two of them hovered above the air. Alia tightened the grip around Harry's upper back with her hands. Harry slid deeper into Alia and submerged inside completely into him.

The sexy warrior woman pushed her heels against Harry's back side. Harry rose up and plunged into Alia. His thick balls slapped against Alia's thighs when coming into her. She moaned and dug deep into his back.

"You just can't get enough, can't you?" Harry asked. "Good, because it's time for you to cum again."

Harry ran a fingernail down Alia's long leg. Alia's wet walls tightened around Harry and milked him another orgasm. She really wanted his cum bad, really bad. Alia gripped Harry around the neck and moaned in his ear, taking the length of his hard cock inside her with a few hard pumps.

"Yes, I need more, I need everything!" Alia yelled. "Make me cum, make me cum so hard!"

Alia clenched and released Harry's cock with a couple of encouraging pumps. The sorcerer pushed deep into her body. Their loins met together.

"Cum again," Harry said to her.

The dark haired woman's walls clenched around him and squeezed Harry. Harry pounded as deep inside the hot dark haired woman. Her loins moistened Harry all the way in. He pushed balls deep into the goddess from above.

"When is it going to be my turn to get your cum?" Alia asked. She raked a nail down the back of Harry's neck and kissed the side of the sorcerer's neck.

Harry smiled and groped the woman's lovely chest. He buried his face in between Alia's massive breasts and squeezed them. He sucked them for a moment before returning back towards her.

"Soon enough," Harry said. "Just keep calm, and you'll get everything you want. Don't worry, you'll feel everything that you want."

"I…can hardly wait," Alia said. She grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and he hammered into her with a series of thrusts into her body.

The throbbing balls slammed onto Alia's thighs. Those heavy balls touched her and could feel everything kick up. Alia grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and moaned even more.

"Please, oh….please cum for me."

Alia's body tightened around Harry. Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist just as tight as her pussy squeezed his cock. Harry enjoyed her Amazonian strength pleasurably drilling her harder. The dark haired woman grabbed Harry and pushed him into her. He slid deeper into her.

"Yes, it's so close, I can feel…..oooh….you're going to make me lose my mind."

Harry smiled and held her in close. Their warm bodies melded together. The twins, separated by a mirror universe, pushed into each other. Harry stretched out Alia's pussy which clamped down onto him. The latest orgasm inspired Harry to push into her. He made sure Alia's latest orgasm reached its peak before unleashing himself.

Alia grabbed onto Harry and took more cum into her. The contents of Harry's balls spilled into her with an immense amount. The warm seed spilled into Alia's body and overflowed inside of her. She grabbed Harry, giving a heavy moan of lust with Harry keeping it up inside of her.

Harry finished draining his balls into her. He pushed into her and drained the contents of his balls into her body with multiple rapid fire thrusts.

The two pulled apart. Alia could feel her womb being stuffed full of Harry's dripping hot cum.

"Good thing I didn't take that shower until now," Alia said. "Care to join me?"

"You know, we might have to take another one later," Harry said.

Alia smiled and looked towards her. "I sure hope so."

The Amazon would need to figure out a way to return home, although that could wait until later. Given Harry's hints, she was certain he could help her…and perhaps make it so they could visit each other's dimensions without problem.

' _Wishful thinking.'_

Harry started to rub down Alia's back with the soap and caused her to shudder. His hand came all the way down to her lower back and started brushing against her taboo hole.

* * *

 **End.**


	80. Going Hot and Cold(Fire and Ice)

**Going Hot and Cold(Beatriz Da Costa/Fire and Tora Olafsdotter/Ice from DC Comics)**

* * *

Harry returned from a very long day of observing a charity shoot featuring all of the attractive women he worked for him. Money had been raised for a very good cause, and it was a very rewarding activity even though the entire endeavor resulted in some pretty long days, and keeping an eye out for some crazed people who wanted to get a little too up close and personal with the models involved.

Also, many of those people wanted to get very up close and personal with Harry. Harry entered his suite and slipped off the tie, before unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it down into a pile on the chair in the corner. He undid his pants and slid them down. Harry kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving nothing other than a pair of boxer shorts in.

Harry considered sinking down on the bed and collapsing. The door opened up and a giggling woman entered the room.

Beatriz Da Costa, a beautiful Brazilian woman, entered the room. She wore a nice transparent robe which fit over her body. Beatriz wore a lacy green bra with transparent cup. Her tanned skin was on display nicely, stopping it a lacy green thong which left every little to the imagination. She managed to balance in a pair of high heels through the sheer force of good luck.

The woman was a vicious of beauty, with tanned skin, dazzling green hair with matching green eyes, large breasts, a toned stomach, and wide hips with an ass which could stop traffic. Her long legs came down for miles. The Brazilian's curves drew the attention of any man who would see her.

"Hey, Bea," Harry said. "Get the wrong room."

"Oh, no, honey, I've got the right mood," Beatriz said.

The Brazilian sauntered forward and reached to grab Harry. The fiery Latina kissed Harry. Bea attacked his tonsils with a wild and sloppy kiss, while reaching behind him and giving Harry a squeeze of the ass.

Harry responded by fighting fire with fire, no pun intended. The two of them kissed heatedly with Harry reaching around and grabbing Beatriz around the ass. He squeezed the delicious rump and the spicy Latina woman responded with a not so subtle grinding of her hips up and down Harry's crotch.

"I'm so glad, you're not overdressed," Beatriz said. "I don't think I could handle getting you out of all of these clothes."

Harry imagined so. Beatriz pushed Harry back on the bed and crawled on top of him, peppering Harry with a series of kisses to the face, neck, and down his chest. Every time her lips hit him, Harry could feel a tingle of pleasure. She reached down and grabbed his boxers and pulled them down.

Beatriz watched Harry's prick rose into the air. She drew a tongue over her lips, coated with green lipstick. Beatriz leaned down and started to tongue around him.

"I'm hungry for this cock, "Beatriz said. "Do you want this, baby? Do you want me to suck your cock? I'm sure you're frustrated, having to be around hot women all day, dressed in next to nothing, and not having a chance."

"I won't say no."

Beatriz figured he might not. The green haired goddess descended on Harry's neck and licked him from the head, all the way down to the base, and squeezed Harry's balls. She lavished his manhood with worship, kissing, and licking on him, making sure his cock throbbed.

Harry closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Beatriz's full volume green hair. She brushed against Harry's balls, before going down onto him with a couple of hard sucks, and kissed around the head. She made a mess on his cock, with lipstick and salvia before sucking down on them.

"Suck it," Harry said "Suck it like you mean it."

Beatriz came down around Harry's manhood and encircled him with her lips to give him a long suck. She bobbed up and down on Harry's engorged prick. She took him as deep into her throat while stroking the few inches she could not fit. Harry's cock stretched out the back of her throat.

Harry looked into Beatriz's eyes, clouded over with drunken lust, when sucking down on him. Her nails raked down Harry's balls and gave them a squeeze.

"Damn girl, are you in heat?"

Beatriz kissed down Harry's cock and came off him for a minute to look at him. "Always."

The Brazilian goddess stripped off her robes and unclipped her bra. Her full, round breasts with dark nipples came up. She leaned over towards Harry and returned to kiss him.

Harry reached behind Beatriz's back and snapped her thong against her. The sound of the thong snapping against Beatrix's skin caused her to moan. She pushed forward and buried Harry's face between her breasts. The green-eyed enchanter experienced Beatriz's warm breasts pressed against Harry's face. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and stroked it a few seconds later.

"Yes, right there," Beatriz moaned. "Suck those tits…suck them hard, baby!"

Harry smiled with Beatriz enjoying the sucking and the nibbling on her warm, nipples. She could feel an orgasm slowly build through her.

Beatriz pulled away from her. She was very horny and needed more.

"I can't wait for your cock inside me," Beatriz said. "I need you now."

The Brazilian wiggled the thong down her hips and slowly exposed herself to Harry. Her shaven pussy came in front of Harry's view. She smiled and slapped her ass before climbing over the top of Harry.

Harry looked up to see a golden glow surround Beatriz's body. Things were about to get pretty hot, in one way. Beatriz's inner lips brushed against Harry.

"I can't wait to fuck your nice, tight, pussy," Harry said.

"You forgot hot."

Harry didn't see how he could. Beatriz stretched down for Harry coming down onto his aching hard cock. Her warmth surrounded Harry. Beatriz slowly rubbed down Harry's length and worked more of it inside her. A wicked grin spread over Beatriz's face when coming up and dropping down onto him.

Beatriz rose and fell on Harry. She looked down at the handsome man, the man which every woman here talked about how they wanted to get him alone. She did it. Beatriz smiled, watching Harry look at her. She grabbed Harry's hand and put the finger into her mouth. A suck on his finger increased the heat of the situation.

Harry rose up towards Beatriz and worked into her. He took the hand she did not sucking.

"You're so lovely," Harry said. "You were built to be fucked."

"Yes, I need a cock like yours in me, to give me everything I've ever needed," Beatriz said. "Oooh, I'm feeling so good!"

Harry hung onto Beatriz's hips and pumped deeper into her. Those warm thighs made the greatest pleasure erupt down Harry's body. He pumped deeper into the goddess with a couple of long thrusts, burying more of Harry deeper inside of her. She rose up and pushed him deeper inside of her.

Beatriz bounced up and down on him. The warmth spread over her body with a couple of long thrusts. Beatriz grew needier.

"About to cum?" Harry asked her.

A moan showed Harry she wanted it. Beatriz rose up and dropped down. She rode Harry's cock like no tomorrow. Harry reached up to take her curvy body into his hands. Beatriz breathed and came down onto him to milk him.

Beatriz wanted to enjoy the ride for as long as she can. Harry's talented fingers proved to be just as good as advertised. It resulted in tingling through Beatriz's body. She rammed down onto Harry with rising and falling, taking more of Harry inside her tight body. She rode him harder and faster, cumming hard over Harry's cock.

"Now, please, it's your turn," Beatriz said.

Harry smiled and ran hands down Beatriz's bouncing breasts. She gasped when Harry sent pleasure jolts through her. Green eyes met green eyes when the two of them indulged in each other.

"Yes, in a minute, maybe, but….after you."

Beatriz would have made a comment about his chivalry. Warmth came all the way down her loins when spiking down onto Harry. She rode an orgasm all the way to the end down onto Harry. Beatriz pushed deeper down onto Harry, rocking her hips down onto him with a few more thrusts.

"Mmm, right there…that's….that's what I need," Beatriz moaned.

Harry buried his face in her chest. Beatriz stroked Harry's hair and enjoyed his indulging. Those love bites marked up her chest and showed the entire world who she belonged to. Beatriz buried Harry's cock into her depths.

"Getting close, aren't we?" she teased him, breathing in Harry's ear. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone a stud like you will reload soon enough….but, I need your cum, for me."

Beatriz leaned closer towards Harry and kissed the side of his ear, flicking her tongue. She drove her body down onto him, using every single hot inch to work over Harry. Harry reached behind her and the two of them matched each other with long thrusts with each other.

Something had to give, and Harry gave free from her. She drove as much of Harry inside her and kept him pinned between her warm thighs. Harry fired into Beatriz and shot cum into her womb. He fired into her, coating the inside of her pussy with his cum.

Their warm juices mixed. Beatriz continued to bounce higher on Harry. He pinned between her hot thighs, when bouncing down onto him. Beatriz milked Harry.

Beatriz slid off of Harry and leaned down, to see Harry's cock. It still grew half-erect. Beatriz leaned closer towards Harry and kissed the tip of his cock.

"You ready for another round?"

Beatriz kissed Harry's cock back to life. It extended up. Beatriz reached over and stroked him to get him bigger, thicker. His long cock stretched longer. Beatriz leaned down and wrapped her large breasts around his manhood.

Harry groaned at the sensation of her juicy tits. The warmth of her breasts pushing down Harry's long throbbing cock. She rubbed up and down onto him.

"What do you think?" Harry groaned.

Beatriz rubbed his throbbing hard cock with her breasts. She teased him and could feel him get thicker together. Beatriz smiled and flipped the hair away from her face.

"I thought you might," Beatriz said. "I'm sure Tora is going to appreciate it next time, but maybe….she should get a better view."

Harry looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Beatriz moved over and showed her thick ass. The toned, tanned ass squeezed together, and brushed against Harry's hard cock. She leaned closer towards the door.

"Tora, come in, darling, no need to be shy."

Beatriz pushed her tight asshole against Harry's throbbing hard cock. She pushed against him. The heat of her asshole surrounded Harry when coming down to her.

Harry could see from the mirror off to the side, a beautiful blonde woman of Norwegian descent enter the room. She had creamy skin, about as pale as the winter snow. She dressed in a blue tank top which moved up to show a nice toned amount of skin. She wore a pair of lacy blue panties, and slippers when stepping inside.

"Bea, what are you…doing?" Tora asked.

Tora tried to act like her hand had not just got wedged down her panties when watching Beatriz ride their boss.

"I'm getting my ass fucked," Beatriz said, rolling her eyes. "You should get laid….it would really make you less uptight….in fact, why don't you come here and lick my pussy while Harry fuck's my ass?"

Tora looked reluctant, but her nipples stuck out from the front of her top. It wasn't just because of the air conditioning in the hotel set too low either.

Beatriz kept driving down onto Harry's cock, impaling her ass on his throbbing hard manhood. She bounced to take more and more cock deep into her ass. She turned her finger and motioned for Tora to come over.

The Norwegian girl stepped over. Bea reached over and grabbed the back of Tora's head and pulled her into a kiss. She knew Tora could still taste Harry's cock on her mouth.

Tora enjoyed the taste of Beatriz's list, and it took her a moment to realize. She still rose up and down on Harry's cock.

Harry heard the shameless display of both women kissing, while Beatriz rammed herself ass first down on his cock. The sorcerer grabbed a handful of Beatriz's hair before grabbing her and running up an ddown.

"Right there….mmm, Tora, yes, Harry!" Beatriz breathed.

Tora couldn't resist any longer. She took a mouthful of Beatriz's breasts. The dark nipple stuck into Tora's mouth. She sucked it, hard, feeling hunger when sucking on her.

"Just get a little lower," Bea breathed.

The Norwegian beauty couldn't hold back from her own lust, her own pleasure. She started to kiss further down, taking in Beatriz's sweaty body. It was a bit difficult to maneuver when sucking on her large breasts, but Tora just about managed it, the hunger dancing in her eyes. She latched onto Bea's pussy, to taste the combination of Harry and Bea's juices dribbling out of the woman's pussy.

' _So fucking good,'_ the woman thought.

Bea moaned hungrily, the sensations of a large cock being jammed into her tight ass and Tora's able tongue brushing against her pussy. It was so good, she was going to exploded with pleasure.

Harry kept pumping into Bea's rising and falling ass. The increased pleasure surrounding his throbbing cock almost made Harry lose it into her depths. He managed to hold on to it, thrusting deeper into her. Bea's ass slapped down onto Harry's throbbing balls when rising up and down onto him.

"So close, "Bea said.

Tora licked out the sweet juices, and indulged herself into the warmth of her pussy. She kissed and licked the thighs which squeezed her face. Tora couldn't believe how shameless Bea was with her lust.

Beatriz let it all go, with her orgasm cumming through. Tora hung onto her and lapped up the juices. Every swipe of the tongue made Bea drive her hips further into Tora's questing mouth.

"Fuck, this is so great!" Bea moaned.

Harry groaned and could work his way deeper into Bea's beautiful bowels. His balls slapped against the delicious rump. Harry spanked the tight ass, causing the flesh to jiggle when thrusting into it. He was getting closer, closer to cumming inside her ass.

"Damn, it, I'm going to….."

"Shoot that cum into my ass, baby," Bea said. "Don't hold back….I want my holes dripping with your cum. Do me a favor and give it to me, give it to me as hard as you can!"

Bea slammed her ass down onto Harry's cock. Tora's licking also made her excited, but the real pleasure Bea wanted was Harry shooting his thick, hot cum into depths of her ass. She squeezed his throbbing prick as much as possible when coming down onto him.

"Yes, it's so close," Bea breathed. "Please, I need all that cum."

"Well, you're going to get more than you can handle."

Harry succumbed to her tight ass. It clenched Harry hard when he shot a sticking load inside of her ass. She drove down onto him, to milk his prick.

Bea screamed, hitting her peak. She grabbed Tora's scalp to make sure the girl gave her all of the pleasure possible when receiving the orgasm. Her entire body shook up when driving deep into Tora's mouth.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes!" Bea moaned, growing deeper with her pleasure.

Harry finished cumming inside her ass. His cock buried into her clenching hole. His balls kept shooting a sticky, never ending amount of seed inside her. Harry groaned when he finished firing inside her. His balls spilled their contents deep into her.

Bea pulled off of Harry, her ass finally releasing him. She smiled when turning around, and pushed Tora's face away from her.

"Why don't you help me clean up?"

Harry's pleasure increased when he had not one, but two beauties kissing and licking his cock, which came back to life. Tora's actions were a bit more slow, deliberate, while Bea's were hot, sloppy, and frantic. Then again, one could see how it would be come.

"Would you like him to do it?" Bea asked. "Would you like Harry to take his big cock, and fuck your brains out?"

Tora rose up from Harry and took one look at his cock, throbbing. Harry's third eye almost stared her down. Tora could feel it hot.

"Here, baby, let me help you out of those clothes."

Bea took off Tora's tank top to reveal her round breasts and erect nipples. Tora's breasts were fairly large, even though a slight bit smaller than Bea. Bea pulled down Tora's panties to reveal her dripping hot pussy on the bed.

"It's so big," Tora said.

"Of course it is, did you expect anything else?" Bea asked. "You can handle it, can't you?"

Tora took one look at Harry's long cock and nodded. She could take it. Her pussy had been prepped from all of the fingering done outside of the room. The blonde beauty looked towards Harry.

"Help yourself," Harry said.

Tora smiled and crawled over towards Harry on the bed, with a stare of hunger in her blue eyes. She crawled on top of him and pushed her hips on the top of his. Harry reached up to cup her breasts. Tora breathed, eyes heavily lidded over with pleasure when almost lowering down onto Harry. Harry's throbbing hard cock pushed at the inside of Tora's tight, thin lips.

"Yes, I can't….I can't believe this," Tora moaned.

"Believe it," Harry told her with a smile. "You wanted this, time to get what you wanted."

Bea grabbed Tora's hips to help ease the length inside of her. The mirror off to the side on the dresser reflected the look of pleasure in her face when more inches of Harry slid into her.

"How much is there?" Tora asked.

"More than enough to make you cum all night long," Bea said.

Harry ran his hands down Tora's body. She shuddered when coming down on top of him. Her pussy wrapped around his tool and took Harry deeper into her.

"Fuck," Tora moaned.

"Yes, that's what you're doing," Bea said, licking Tora behind the ear when pressing her breasts into the other woman's back.

Tora gained some more momentum and shoved more of Harry's throbbing cock deep inside of her body. The blonde rose up and drove down onto Harry, taking more of him inside her. She could feel a tingling feeling through her body. More tingles came through her body where Harry cupped her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Tora panted when coming up and down with rises.

"Go, ahead, just let it go," Harry said.

Tora let it go, so much pleasure exploded through her loins when rising up and falling down on Harry's crotch. She sped up her thrusts down onto him. The orgasm made her feel really good in response. Tora's walls clamped down onto him.

"It feels so good," Tora said.

Bea slid back to watch Tora rise and fall. Her own pussy throbbed at the sight of Harry's cock inserting into Tora's pussy. In and out it went when she pushed up and down. Bea slipped her fingers inside and diddled herself to the tone of Tora riding Harry's large, hard cock inside her.

Tora screamed when Harry licked her breasts. Harry flicked a hard nipple over Tora's nipple, and ran a finger down the girl's spine.

"Are you feeling good?" Harry asked, releasing her nipple.

Tora bit down on her lip and nodded. Harry delved deeper between the valley of her cleavage. Tora rose her hands up and grabbed the back of Harry's hair, running her hands down them. Her breathing increased when Harry pushed deeper inside her cleavage.

"Oh, yes, right there," Tora said. "It feels so good….it feels so good….."

Bea pushed deeper inside of her pussy. She really wanted Harry's cock back in her, but she could wait. She watched Tora rise almost all the way from Harry's cock. Her wet walls slid around Harry's body.

"Fuck me, fuck me harder, make me feel really good!"

Harry's grip slipped down to Tora's hips. He obliged her by rocking his hips up and down with a couple of times. The tightness squeezed Harry with enthusiasm and so much heated passion, amazing giving her abilities. Harry leaned in and licked her nipples. They remained hard and Harry sucked the hard buttons.

"Yes, fuck her really hard," Bea said. "Finish her off so you can fuck me hard any more!"

Bea slipped deeper and fisted herself, eyes rolling back in pleasure. She eyed Tora's hips rising and falling. Her asshole opened and unprotected. The Brazillan turned over and slipped over behind her, getting a naughty thought in her mind.

Tora gripped Harry's shoulder. Another orgasm clasped through her body. She pushed onto Harry. Her wet thighs lubricated Harry to go into her. The tip of his cock brushed against her, kissing her womb more or less. His cock twitched into her.

Something brushed against her tight asshole. Tora responded with a grip of the top of Harry's head. She mussed his hair, screaming.

"Bea, that's too much….."

Bea just responded by tongue fucking Tora's tight asshole. Her rear slapped Bea on the face, they pressed cheek to cheek.

Tora moaned in Harry's ear in response to the young man applying pressure on the pleasure points of her nipples. Her dripping cunt slid down Harry's cock. More pleasure churned up Harry's cock when she slid up and down on them.

Bea slid down Tora's asshole and licked Harry's balls before he rose back up. The fiery Latina alternated between licking Harry's ballsack and Tora's crack.

"Mmm…ahh….oohhh….mmm!" Tora moaned. Her thighs slapped up and down with Harry's cock thrusting deep into the woman's body.

Tora grabbed Harry's shoulder and slammed down onto him. She wanted his cock inside her, she wanted his cum shoved into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tora chanted. "My God, it's so good…"

Harry squeezed Tora around her lower back and came down to touch her ass. The sexually charged woman pushed deeper into Harry's hard cock. She buried herself down onto him.

"Almost there," Harry said.

Tora nodded. She could hardly wait. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Harry, wanting his cum buried deep into her. She could feel how much was in those balls, even after Bea had her feel.

Bea buried her tongue deep inside Tora's asshole when Harry buried his cock into the Norwegian. Tora bounced higher, up and down, squeezing his cock with everything.

Harry slammed deep into Tora and he spilled his seed into Tora. Tora came as well with him, squeezing and squealing when she came down onto him. Her grip around his shoulder increased, along with her grip around Harry's body.

Bea smiled, and watched as her friend had been buried full of Harry's seed, to the point where it was overflowing. She licked her lips at the sight of it.

Tora gripped on Harry and rode out the end. Both of them shared a combination of pleasure and bodily fluids between the two of them. Harry nibbled on her nipples a couple more times before she came down.

Harry watched when Tora slid off of him and collapsed down onto the bed. A sultry smile spread over her face.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, I don't think we're done for tonight."

Beatriz sank to her hands and knees on the bed. Her thighs had been spread, showing her smooth dripping pussy and tight ass. Beatriz flipped her green hair over her face, half of it looking seductive. Beatriz fingered her pussy.

Harry's cock rose in response, ready to plunge into the Brazilian Beauty again.

* * *

 **End.**


	81. Climax Before Sunrise(Katniss Everdeen)

**Climax Before Sunrise (Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games)**

* * *

Katniss frowned when standing on the outside of the door leading to the man she wanted to visit. His assistance would be very invaluable. It could be done on her own, it just would be done a lot faster with his help. And run a lot less of a risk of something really messing up.

' _Here goes nothing,'_ she thought tensely.

Katniss knocked on the door and a long pause occurred before the man on the other end of the door answered.

"The door's unlocked."

She clicked the door opened and stepped inside. Katniss faced his bare muscular back when entering the room. A line of scars came down the man's back, one of them coming down his shoulder as well. He was well toned, deceptively strong as well. The young man's past was an enigma to many people. Katniss was glad to be one of the fortunate few to get his backstory, albeit in some tiny fragments. Enough to realize the life he lived was pretty rough before coming in here.

Harry Potter rose to his feet, wearing nothing other than a tight pair of leather pants. Katniss found her eyes locked onto the handsome young man in front of her. She seen him in a whole lot less, but the aura he gave off made the headstrong woman grow weak in the knees.

"I'm just here to remind you….."

"It's tomorrow, I know," Harry said. "The fate of many people hinges on this campaign….we can't fail….we won't fail."

Harry crossed the room in a blink of an eye. Katniss looked up, just in time to see his hands. They didn't quite touch her, but they were close enough to cause a heartbeat to go faster. Her gaze lingered in those green eyes from afar, not really knowing what to do, what to say even.

"We're not going to fail," she told him. "Not with you on our side."

He reached in, and grabbed Katniss's hand. The two locked eye to eye.

"No," Harry said. "I'm just the insurance here. You're the spirit, you're the one who has inspired these people…and I know this because you've inspired me. I willingly came here over the alternative….expecting this would be my final days here. But it seems like Death has a pretty bad track record of getting to me."

"Maybe, you've just found something worth living for," she responded. "Maybe, deep down, there's something inside you, that you forgot you had."

"Hard to say I've forgotten," Harry said. "You know these scars on my back….I could heal them at any time. I just keep them as a reminder of where I've come from, and what didn't kill me."

Katniss placed her hand on Harry's back and the two of them moved closer together. They went nose to nose with each other, smiling.

"Don't really mind too much, it adds character, and personality," she said.

Harry took a good look at her. She looked beautiful, fierce, and strong, as well. Her brown hair clipped back to reveal her gorgeous place and mystifying blue eyes. She dressed in a tank top which showed her physique off quite nicely, and a pair of tight leather pants. Her hand slowly moved down.

"If we're going out, I think it would be a good idea to remind each other what we're return to," Katniss said. Her finger ran down Harry's abdomen and slipped down the front of his pants.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace before kissing her. His hands cupped her delightful rear, when pushing Katniss against him. His hands cupped the tight rear and slowly worked behind her to pull her shirt off. Her breasts bounced out from underneath her shirt.

Katniss closed her eyes tight, enjoying the moment of Harry pushing himself against her chest and kissing and sucking at her nipples. His mouth resulted in more pleasure than could be described from mere words. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on her round breasts, sucking them as hard as possible. Katniss put her hands down on the back of Harry's head and guided his face into her.

Harry tasted her breasts and ran his hands over her body. Her pants were in the way of where Harry wanted to go next. He worked her pants down, and exposed her dripping pussy towards him. Harry pushed a finger inside her while sucking on her breasts.

Katniss pushed forward to properly indulge in the feeling of Harry's fingers.

"Oh, that's good….I forgot how good," Katniss said. "It's been a while since I've had a chance to see…."

Katniss didn't say anything, she just unveiled Harry, and pulled out his throbbing hard cock. It stood erect, long, and thick, throbbing. She wrapped a hand around it and stroked it while Harry responded with some heavy duty fingering. She pushed herself back.

Harry traveled all over Katniss's body with a series of intense kisses. Every time he kissed her.

"Please, I need you," Katniss said.

For a moment, she experienced weakness, but only to get herself in position to get something she wanted. Harry's fingers moved everywhere and brought her to a climax.

Katniss stroked Harry a couple of more times and smiled before sauntering over to the bed. She sat back on the bed and spread her warm, inviting thighs for Harry. The fierce warrior beckoned him forward, a sultry smile on her face when she waited for Harry to approve him.

Harry stepped over and straddled Katniss at her thighs before bending over at the bed. He leaned in and kissed her. Her warm breasts pressed against his chest. The woman's fingers reached up to grab Harry around the back and slowly brush against him. The thickness of his cock brushed against her dripping hot opening, getting very close to slipping inside of her.

He pulled back a second later.

"Give me some inspiration," Katniss said.

Harry's mighty spear rested at her front entrance before pushing inside. Her wet center closed around his cock when pushing inside of her. Katniss gripped his back and encouraged him to go further into her.

Katniss imagined this was like a drug to her, feeling Harry's large cock buried deep inside of her. The well-endowed gentleman rose almost out of her and pushed deeper inside between her thighs. He rose in and pushed deeper into her with a few more thrusts.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Good, really good," Katniss said. "You really know how to relieve stress."

Harry picked up a bit steadier of a pace, working his immense length between the woman's thighs. He could feel the warmth spread around him. Her body was very tight, very toned, and her cunt matched that tightness. He pushed up and rose down into her.

"Good, I can tell," Harry said. "You're getting close."

Katniss enjoyed the thrill, her adrenaline pumped inside as fast as Harry's cock. The seconds ticked by, and the thrusts grew faster. The orgasm spread over Katniss's body, making her hungry for him, hungry for even more.

"Very close," Katniss said. "I love it…"

"I can tell," Harry said. "I guess even you have your weakness."

Katniss was glad she was on Harry's good side, because he could bring her to a kneeling position in a good way, or in a bad way. Right now, Harry pushed deeper into her and spread her out. Katniss pushed against him, taking his full length into her.

"Let's test your stamina, let's test how much you can last," Harry said. "Let's see how much you can take."

"I can take everything," Katniss said. "You're not going to outlast me, not again."

Harry slowed down the thrusts just enough to allow the latest orgasm to sink in. He pushed further down into her and kissed Katniss on the back of the ear and sucked on it. More pleasurable shivers shot through the woman's body. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We'll see."

The forcefulness of Harry's words made her hips rise up. She took Harry's hard cock into the depths. She squeezed and milked him with the first orgasm giving way to a second orgasm. Harry pushed deep into her, roaming aimlessly on the woman's body. He cupped Katniss's face and kissed her on the side of the neck before coming up to her mouth.

Hands gripped the back of Harry. Their bodies pressed together in a warm dance. Harry fondled and massaged Katniss's warm, toned body, with sweat moving down it. She looked her in the face, a sultry smile appearing on her face with her face coating with sweat.

"I want…to ride you," Katniss said.

"Next time," Harry said.

He took a nipple in hand and squeezed it. Katniss clenched around Harry, pushing his cock deep into her. He pushed up and rocked down into her. Their loins connected together in a passionate display of pleasure.

A fiery kiss connected. Katniss slipped her tongue inside, and practically fucked Harry's tonsils with it. She grabbed his face to increase the sexually aggressive kiss. Their tongues clashed together, with Harry giving pretty much as good she took.

Their loins connected together. Harry cupped the underside of her breasts with his hands and pushed into her. The throbbing manhood penetrated Katniss so far she almost lost her mind. Her eyes closed tight, with nails digging into the back of Harry's shoulder. She mewled in hunger when feeling Harry bury deep into her.

Another fiery explosion of an orgasm caught through her body. Katniss clenched and released Harry. She took a moment to flip him over and push him on the bed onto his back. She pinned Harry on the bed, pussy ground up against his cock.

"Good, you've got me," Harry said.

"I told you I wanted to ride you,' Katniss said. "I want to ride you so hard, I drain your ball…drain your balls of all of its thick, juicy cum."

Katniss grabbed Harry's balls and squeezed them before leaning in for another kiss. Their tongues ensnared together with Harry reaching behind her, pushing more of her into him. Her nipples brushed against his chest as well. Dripping pussy lips slid up and down on his cock.

"Dangerous desires," Harry said. "You might be on top, but…are you really in control?"

Katniss spread her legs wide and brought herself down onto Harry. The emerald-eyed gentleman's manhood slowly disappeared into her. Katniss took him deeper inside, feeling his manhood stretch her out. She almost came undone the second it pushed inside her. Katniss gripped Harry around the shoulder and pushed up and down.

"We'll see," Katniss said, rising up a little bit and falling down on him. "We'll see."

She sunk down on him, taking Harry deep inside her cunt. A nice squeeze brought more of Harry inside her. She closed her legs around Harry's waist when rising up and down around him. Every single inch of Harry slid deep into her. Katniss rose up and pushed into her. Her walls lubricated around Harry, while pushing deeper into him. The sorcerer pushed himself into her, with a few long thrusts.

The wetness of her pussy pushed deep down onto Harry. Harry reached behind her and traced patterns down the back of her toned, sexy body before pushing into the woman from underneath. Katniss reacted to his touches, and Harry touched the spots which caused her to grow more pleasurable.

Harry sat up and put his head on her chest, sucking them. He licked those rosy nipples, and sucked on them. Katniss ran her fingernail down the back of his head when bouncing up and down on him. Her thighs slapped down against him when pushing back down her.

"Perfect spot," Katniss said.

A rattling tongue pushed around her nipple and sucked the woman's nipple against her. Katniss rested her hands on the back of Harry's head. So much of him buried deep inside of her, with Harry hammering into her. The connection of their loins going together made things rather hotter.

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "I know how to push all of your buttons."

Harry reached behind Katniss and squeezed the woman closer towards her. Their loins connected with each other. Every time Katniss slipped down around Harry, she lubricated more of Harry's shaft into her.

"Get ready."

Katniss wondered what Harry said she would get ready for. His throbbing hard cock slammed deep into Katniss deep into her. Katniss wrapped around Harry him, squeezing him. Their loins connected together. Katniss grabbed Harry around his neck down onto the groin pushing deep into her.

The two of them connected with each other. Katniss squeezed his waist with her legs and rose up before bringing her onto her. Harry leaned towards her, by brushing the beautiful woman's clit. He squeezed it, the woman's lips brushed against him.

Katniss came so many times she thought it would be amazing. She pushed down onto him and squeezed his cock. The dark haired warrior wanted his cum so bad, so bad.

Harry looked in her wanton eyes, when she rode him extremely hard. Her hot thighs pushed down onto Harry. He grabbed her and brought Katniss down on his crotch. The two of them connected with each other, with Katniss wrapping her hot walls closing around him.

"More, more, more!" she chanted.

Harry smiled, pushing deeper into her. He pushed into her. Every time he pushed into her, she squeezed hard in response. The scorching warrior's eyes looked down at him, hungry for him, hungry for his cum. Harry grabbed Katniss's thighs before pushing into her. Her walls slammed around him.

"Yes," Harry said. "Soon you'll get what you wanted."

Katniss could hardly wait to be honest. She sped up the rises and followings, bringing him into her. Katniss summoned all of the power into her body and squeezed down onto him. A few more thrusts before her loins exploded onto him. Katniss pushed down onto him, filling herself completely with her pussy.

"Your turn," Katniss said.

Legs ensnared around Harry along with her pussy. The woman's hot body rose and fell on him, milking him extremely hard. Harry grabbed onto her and squeezed her, pushing deep into Katniss. His balls grew heavy with wanton lust, pushing his throbbing cock into her.

Harry drilled her, spilling the contents of his balls into her. Their bodies connected together. The two of them connected together. Katniss squeezed him.

The first bursts of cum hit her nice and hard. Katniss pushed deeper onto Harry, filling her cunt with the contents of his balls. She squeezed Harry as much as possible, with her dripping wet pussy. Her hunger increased when pushing down on Harry.

Katniss pulled away from him, with a smile on her. She turned around, getting on her hands and knees. Her legs spread to allow the combination of juices dripping out of it.

Harry took one look on her hands and knees. His hard cock stiffened when moving towards her. He rose up towards Katniss and positioned behind her. His cock pushed between her hot thighs, spreading her out with his long, hard, cock. He held onto her.

"You're just the gift that keeps on giving!" Katniss yelled.

Harry only responded by pounding deeper into her. The throbbing balls pushed against her. Harry held her and fucked her hard and faster. Her loins connected around him.

"Yes, I know," Harry said.

He leaned in and cupped Katniss's breast. Those nice breasts cupped in his hands. He moved down her sweaty, beautiful body when stuffing her so full of him.

"I thought I milked you dry," Katniss breathed.

"You should know by now," Harry said.

Katniss hung onto the bed. Harry rammed her hard from behind and pushed into her. He raised a hand and slapped her on the ass. He leaned in and kissed her on the back of the neck. His mouth worked her, along with his throbbing cock and able hands. All of those body parts working in harmony just made Katniss up to pleasure.

"Yes….I should….HAVE!"

She clamped down onto him and another orgasm, this one more amazing than before, shot through her body. Harry plunged into her, balls slapping against her.

"Good, I'm glad you realize that," Harry said.

Harry reached up to cup her face, running his fingers down it. Katniss took his fingers into her mouth, tasting the salty taste in response. He hung onto her hips, pushing deep into her. A few more huge thrust brought a long and hard cock slamming into her.

Katniss closed her eyes, panting with pleasure. So many orgasms had been pleasured. Harry ran his hands all over her, squeezing her ass, and spanking it a couple more times. Her pussy clenched together.

"I wonder if you can take a dose of cum," Harry said. "Another one at least, I filled your pussy pretty full."

The dark haired woman's eyes closed together. Her hands clenched the bed when pushing back.

"Go for it," Katniss said. "Go for it, I dare you….I DARE YOU!"

Harry took the challenge and pounded her as hard and fast as possible from behind. He rammed deeper into her, every time he pushed into her, she clenched around him. Harry slid out of her, only to slam into her. Katniss's orgasms milked him all the way.

"Don't worry, I will."

Harry made sure to hold back enough of his cum to make it feel really good when he emptied himself inside Katniss. Her encouraging moans made Harry only drill her hard.

Katniss wiped the drool off her lips Harry caused her. She stood tall and proud, but Harry was the one force on earth which could back her down. He needed to work for it, break her down hard.

"So much, so wet," Katniss said. "I'm going to be feeling this for a long time."

"Want to remind you what's to come after," Harry said. "And I want you to cum one more time, as hard as you can."

Katniss breathed in to try and regulate the speed of how fast she was cumming. Harry reached around her and his fingers continued their tour of her body. Hips, breasts, side of her neck, her ass, those fingers were everywhere and sparked pleasure through her.

Harry worked his way into her from behind. The sun was going to rise in a little bit, and both of them needed a few moments to recover. Harry worked himself into her.

The two of them exchanged their pleasure. Katniss received one of the more spectacular orgasms possible. It heightened her adrenaline and lubricated her center to allow Harry to push deeper into her. He sped up the thrusts to go into her.

Harry rode out the orgasm all the way and pushed into her all the way. Katniss gripped the side of the bed, biting down on her lip when Harry pushed into her so hard. His balls slapped against her when going into her so deep and so fast all the way.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "One more time."

Katniss lost track of the number of "one more times" she received. It didn't matter because the hyper-stimulation of her body spread over her. Her loins longed each of those thrusts. Every time Harry pushed into her it brought her to more pleasurable ends.

Harry rode out the final orgasm. The tight grip coaxed the seed from Harry's balls. One more thrust buried Harry completely into Katniss and filled her up with the second load of the night.

Katniss tensed up at the grip Harry had on her hair which allowed his leverage and to pound into her. Her pussy filled up. She received more orgasms before Harry finished up emptying his balls from her.

The two of them collapsed on the bed. Katniss smiled and pressed herself against Harry.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty motivated now," Katniss said.

"Well, sometimes you need a reminder which puts things in perspective," Harry said. "So, you ready, honey?"

Katniss leaned in to kiss Harry. The saliva connected their lips even after Katniss pulled away. Her fingers twirled around Harry's hair and she kissed him one more time before finally giving an answer.

"Born that way."

They would continue this later. It was time to leave, right before sunrise and meet with the others.

* * *

 **End.**


	82. Second Helpings(Bellatrix and Vega)

**Second Helpings(Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and Vega Lestrange, Bellatrix's OC Daughter).**

* * *

Vega Lestrange wore a wicked grin on her face as she lead Harry Potter into the kitchen of her manor house. She dressed in a tight black blouse with the first couple of buttons undone, and a short plaid skirt which only seemed to get shorter by the second, almost like by magic. From certain angles, Harry had full view of her lacy black panties underneath the skirt, with the black garter belt and a pair of stockings topping it off.

She turned around and leaned against the edge of the kitchen table with a smile.

"So, I thought you said you were hungry, and you wanted to get something to eat," Harry said.

"Oh, I am," Vega said. "But I thought I'd skip straight to dessert, because that's the main attraction."

The witch, three years older than Harry stepped towards him and caught him with a passionate kiss. Her hands groped aimlessly when squeezing Harry from behind. Harry decided turnabout was fair play. He reached behind her, squeezing her ass, and smiling when she ground down upon him.

The two of them had sex in pretty much every room in the Lestrange manor house, why wouldn't they have sex in the kitchen? The only thing which shocked Harry about this was they didn't get around to doing this much sooner. Vega's hands moved around and undid Harry's pants.

She allowed his pants to fall from the ground. The kitchen floor had been cleaned, not by house elves, but by a crew of maids. Her mother kept on a crew of young, beautiful, maids. Bellatrix mentioned she kept them around for her own purposes.

Vega could only imagine how her mother rewarded the maids for a job well done, or punished them. Regardless, she pulled Harry's throbbing cock out.

"I like how you're always hard and ready for me," Vega said.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him. She worshipped every aching inch of his rod with kisses, and also reached between his legs to cup his heavy balls. Vega squeezed it, before leaning closer. Her tongue swirled about the length, taking more of the thick, juicy rod in her mouth.

"It's hard to say no."

Vega found it very hard to argue, mostly because she shoved about as much of Harry's cock into her mouth. She could take a lot, but he had more than enough to give. Harry Potter was the wet dream of a pureblood woman everywhere, with his thick cock, and balls full of cum, ready to burst. After they worked for it first.

Harry held onto Vega's hair while she slurped him. The matter of lewd sounds she made was amazing, the warmth of her mouth spreading against his massive tool added to the amazing feelings Harry could feel. She could suck a cock like no one's business, going down on them.

"You naughty bitch, you're going to make me blow."

Vega worked over every last inch of Harry's aching rod and put his manhood deep into her mouth. Hunger increased the further she went down onto him, suckling his thick, throbbing cock. She took more of him into her mouth than most women could take, on their best day. Her eyes bulged and the cheekbones did as well.

Harry sank his nails into the back of Vega's head and face-fucked her like there was no tomorrow. He buried himself into her cock.

"You want to get my cock shoved down your throat every morning?" Harry asked. "Well, you're going to take it…you Death Eater spawn slut!"

Vega was about ready to say she was a reformed Death Eater spawn slut, thank you very much, but the sheer amount of cock Harry shoved into the back of her throat prevented any kind of coherent conversation from being done. Harry held onto her and rocked in the back of her head.

Harry's balls sized up and started to fire. Vega leaned back and took the overflow of cum. She sucked him for a very long time and now the rewards were going through her throat.

"Hope you're glad for your daily nourishment," Harry said. "Granted, you take several loads a day."

He spilled a thick amount of cum down Vega's throat. She drank up the warm goodness, groping his balls while Harry punished her mouth all the way. Harry held onto her and fucked her mouth hole all the way.

Harry pulled out of her, and slapped her in the face with his cock. Vega smiled and climbed up onto the table, rolling over to flip her skirt up. Harry grabbed her panties and pulled them off, lining his cock up with her.

"You get the cock in you, you've been choking for," Harry said. "How do you like that?"

Harry lined up his cock with Vega's slit and Vega's face with the kitchen door. The first thing anyone would see when walking in the door was Vega's face, her screaming, cheering for Harry to fuck her harder. Harry reached underneath her shirt to grab Vega's breasts before lining up and slamming into her pussy.

Vega enjoyed the rough fucking of Harry driving his massive cock deep into her pussy. Every touch it touched the inside of her, it filled her up completely full. She didn't think there would be any more room.

"You know you want to scream how much you love my cock," Harry said.

"Oooh, you're cock is the biggest, best thing in the world!" Vega yelled at the top of her lungs. "I don't know what I would do without it, being rammed in my pussy. I want you to pound it so hard, every time I sit down, I still feel it ramming into me. Fuck me until I pass out!"

Harry groped every inch of Vega's hot body while slamming into her as hard as possible from behind. He pushed himself into her, making sure to slam his thick balls into her dripping hot pussy. He spanked her ass when driving into her which only got her wet.

"The rougher I treat you, the more sopping wet you are," Harry said.

Another screaming orgasm spread over Vega. Harry grabbed two hands full of hair and drilled her into the depths of her. She stretched out, so wet, and was kind of glad magic allowed some kind of mild restorative healing properties. He pushed into her hard.

Bellatrix stepped out of the kitchen door, wearing a silky black robe. She paused for a couple of seconds and looked at the view on the table.

"Well, there's a surprise," Bellatrix said. "My daughter is being fucked like a Knockturn Alley whore by Harry Potter on the kitchen table."

The former Death Eater, now current Harry Potter cum dumpster, stepped over and casually made herself a cup of coffee. She moved over and sat on the chair, right across where she got a full eye view of Vega.

"Look, your mother is right there, and I'm fucking you like a whore in front of her," Harry said. "But, I bet that turns you on, doesn't it?"

Vega couldn't agree any more. Harry grabbed onto her and pushed himself into her as hard and as fast as he could. His throbbing cock shoved into her body so deep it was really amazing.

Bellatrix casually watched Harry drill her daughter from behind. The dark witch showed her ability to multi-task by drinking a cup of coffee, while also fingering herself.

"Take that little slut, and drill her cunt, make her beg for your cum," Bellatrix said. "I want her to really feel it."

Bellatrix got into the round pounding her daughter received while on the kitchen table. She got into it so much, she wondered how it would feel. Bellatrix's nipples hardened and she had to set down her cup of coffee to properly deal with this problem.

Vega watched her mother's face get off on the fact her only daughter was getting pounded from behind. Harry only hammered her harder.

"You're such a slut you're turning your mother on."

"Well, we're purebloods…that's kind of how we….." Vega said.

Harry leaned in closer and nibbled on the side of her neck. Vega clamped down harder onto him with Harry pushing deeper into him.

"Pureblood or not, a slut is still a slut," Harry told her. "And I'm going to treat you like one, but that's how you want to be treated, isn't it?"

Vega answered in affirmation. Harry handled her breasts quite roughly by squeezing them. Her entire body flared up with pleasure. Harry only increased the pleasure with the rough pounding. Every time he pushed into Vega, she clamped down onto him harder.

"Slut, you want this cock, and you'd do anything for it," Harry growled. "You're nothing, but a cock whore, getting off on getting fucked with your mother."

"Yes, I'm you're pureblood prostitute!" Vega yelled.

Bellatrix slipped her robes off in front of her daughter to reveal an eye catching set of lacy black lingerie. Her large breasts almost spilled out it, and she already slid it back. Bellatrix levitated the cup of coffee out of the way, and positioned herself on the table, legs spread, pussy prepared for Vega.

Vega received the hint immediately. She leaned down and spread Bellatrix's legs apart. Once her pussy opened up for exploration, Vega leaned down and started to explore, licking. She could still feel Harry fucking behind her.

Bellatrix reached down to dig her nails into Vega's scalp. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Vega tried to correct this behavior as soon as possible. She kept licking her mother, taking the taste into her pussy. All the while Harry fucked her.

"You can go home again," Bellatrix said. "How does it feel to go down on the same place you came out of?"

She looked up to watch Harry's massive cock appear and disappear out of her daughter's pussy, which left stains on the antique table Harry fucked her into. Bellatrix encircled her rosy red lips when watching Harry pound away at her daughter with his massive, engorged cock. She needed to see this piece of manhood penetrate Vega for everything she was worth and a little bit more.

"Fuck her, fuck her brains out," Bellatrix said to Harry.

Harry held onto Vega and proceeded to fuck her even faster.

"Don't think you're not next," Harry said. "I'm still going to punish you."

Bellatrix twitched in response to these words. Her pussy hungered the punishment for the naughty, naughty things she did in the past. She envisioned this huge cock plowing into her body, making her feel every inch of Harry when he drilled her hard.

"I can't wait…but make sure she still feels it later," Bellatrix said. "I bet she dragged you in here, and ripped your clothes off, by shoving your cock down her throat like the little slut she is."

"Pretty close."

Harry groaned with Vega clamping down onto him. Her wet inner walls pushed around the probing wizard. His balls grew even closer to cumming undone, but he wanted to drive Vega to the edge as much and often as possible. He kept going, and kept fucking her hard.

Vega only moved around her mother's pussy on instinct. She licked it around, feeling more of her body grow number when Harry pounded his way into her. The deep, long thrusts stretched her apart. Multiple orgasms flooded her inner chambers.

"The harder I pound her, the wetter she gets," Harry said. "I guess this is your fault….."

"Well, that's what I get for getting sent to Azkaban," Bellatrix said.

"Oh, I know," Harry said.

Harry brought Vega to another nerve racking orgasm. His balls swelled up with the contents of them, and it would only be a matter of seconds before he pushed himself into her. He kept working over Vega, pushing her beyond the edge, and himself beyond the edge.

"The sooner you finish her, the sooner you get to finish me," Bellatrix said.

Enticing words coming from the re-formed Death Eater, or so Harry believed. The latest orgasm made Vega so hot and made her clench him so tight there was only so much Harry could do to hold back from cumming inside her. Harry's own iron will could only make him last so long in the face of a certain, squeezing hot pussy. He held onto Vega tight and pushed deeper into her, working his way into her as fast and as fluid as possible.

"Very close," Harry said.

Vega relaxed her grip around Harry and started to take all of his cum inside her body. Harry spilled seed inside her body with a few more pushes.

Bellatrix's hips rose, seeing how much seed Harry could push in Vega.

"Hopefully, Narcissa taught you all about contraceptive spells," Bellatrix said. "Because, I'm much too young to be a grandmother."

Vega was pretty sure she remembered that particular spell. She was too fucked senseless to really care. Harry finished emptying into Vega. She felt stuffed full of his cum, and when she turned over, it drained.

"All over the kitchen table, you sloppy girl," Bellatrix said, shaking her head. "Guess Mummy is going to have to clean up your mess. Kids these days."

The words coming from her mother could be barely registered by Vega. Her mother's hot tongue catching the cum dripping from her pussy was even better. Bellatrix made a very audible display of the cum dripping from her mother's pussy when dropping on the table. She didn't stop licking, she just kept licking.

Harry waited for Bellatrix to have her fill. The dark-haired woman turned around, looking at him with bedroom eyes. Her breasts hung out over the top of the lingerie she wore. Harry decided to rip off the lingerie, revealing Bellatrix's large melons.

"You just are shameless," Harry said. He squeezed her.

"Of course, I'm nothing, but a dirty slut," Bellatrix said. "Molest my breasts, squeeze them, bite them, do whatever you want to, they belong to you….the spoils of war, Master."

Harry worked over Bellatrix's aching hard nipples and twisted them. The pleasure flooded over her eyes the more Harry worked his way over her. Nipples hardened against his hand every time Harry pushed it and tweaked it. His cock, primed and ready to go danced at the edge of Bellatrix's walls.

"Do it," Bellatrix said. "Fuck me."

The dark witch buried Harry's face into her sweaty chest, and he responded by sucking her tits. His hands roamed up on the side of her legs. Bellatrix rose up, feeling his hard cock pressing up against the side of her thigh. It almost made its way inside her.

"Harry, drill me like the slut I am."

Harry aimed for her pussy and slipped deep into her. Bellatrix's walls were perfectly lubricated. She dripped with moisture when entering her. He could have slid an iron bar into her without any difficulty given how wet she was.

Bellatrix remained hot after watching Harry humiliate and demean her daughter. He rose up even more.

"Vega might be a slut, but you've had a lot more experience to be one," Harry said. "Do you like having my half-blood cock inside you? Knowing that your kind considers me to lesser….does it get you off to be demeaned, to be dominated by someone of lesser blood?"

Bellatrix had to admit, those of greater blood didn't quite have the equipment. Was it due to his heritage on Lily's side? Perhaps, Bellatrix didn't know. All she knew was Harry buried himself into her. He could fuck her as fast or slow as he wanted, and all Bellatrix had to do was lay back and take it like it was no one's business.

"Yes, take that big cock and drill me, drill me so fucking hard!" Bellatrix screamed. She reached up to grab Harry in the back of her neck. "I want to feel it….MAKE ME FEEL YOUR HUGE FUCKING COCK!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry leaned down and took her nipples forcefully into his mouth, suckling on them all the way. She screamed, grabbing the back of Harry's head the further down he buried himself into her. Every time, she clenched him even tighter.

The middle of the three Black Daughters placed her fingernails on Harry's back and raked down it with about as much force as she could manage. Her fingers kept pushing down the muscular back, rubbing circles down it. Bellatrix pushed up, wrapping her legs around Harry when shoving more of him inside her.

"Yes, right there, that's the spot, right there," Bellatrix moaned.

Harry picked up his pace with a couple more thrusts into her. His thick balls slapped against her. He really wanted to make her cum and be for it.

Vega looked over for a second. A bolt of energy shot through her loins. The energy channeling through her body increased her own natural lust at watching her mother being drilled into the table as hard as possible.

Bellatrix wrapped herself around Harry. Her legs squeezed his chest and her pussy squeezed Harry's incoming cock. He rose and lowered into her, speeding it up.

"More, hit me with more," Bellatrix mewled in his ear. She touched the back of his body.

Harry pressed his body against her beautiful body. A pair of large round breasts showed how magically powerful a witch was and Harry could feel how powerful Bellatrix happened to be while she pressed against him. Those large melons squashed against his muscular chest. Harry took his fingers and brushed down her sides.

Bellatrix thought she would lose it. His mouth and fingers trigged several pleasure spots, just as much as his cock triggered different levels of lust elsewhere in her body. She held onto him, while being plowed harder, if at all possible. Thick, juicy balls slapped against her womanhood while Harry drove into her.

"We're getting close," Harry said. "I wonder how close you are to breaking."

Bellatrix was going to argue she didn't bend nor break no matter what. The state of her body showed something very differently. It showed just how much Harry could give to her, how much he could drive his thick cock into her. How much Bellatrix wanted him, buried into her depths. She held onto Harry, moaning deeply in pleasure the further Harry pushed into her.

"Close it is," Harry said.

Vega found herself being pleasured. It was almost like her mind combined with Bellatrix's to give each other a loop of pleasure. Given she already got off a lot on Harry drilling her mother to begin with, the combined pleasure caused her to go over the edge. She tried to get some more relief, but rubbing herself didn't get the same level of pleasure she wanted.

Bellatrix arched her back to take more of Harry's cock inside of her. It buried into her to the hilt. Every time those balls slapped against her, it brought her to more pleasure.

"Cum for me, please," Bellatrix said. "Please, cum for me…"

"Hmm, I wonder," Harry said.

He didn't confirm or deny how close the orgasm was. Harry just plowed Bellatrix and reduced her pussy into jelly with a multitude of thrusts. She hung onto him, grasping him around the shoulder. Bellatrix pushed her nails into Harry's shoulder, ensuring he plowed her hard and fast. The pounding increased, and resulted in Bellatrix hanging onto him, taking him deeper into her.

Bellatrix really wanted him, so much inside her she could feel it. Her tight pussy closed around him and milked his incoming cock. Orgasms racked her, with Harry sucking on her breasts, and roughly drilling her pussy. The combinations made Bellatrix lose her mind.

"Yes, oh, make her scream," Vega murmured.

In the ultimate moment of irony, Vega screamed as well. Her hips bucked up high off of the table, wetness dripping from her pussy lips. Everything made her hungry, hungry for more.

Harry smiled and drilled into Bellatrix. He pulled herself up.

"Remember, your pleasure belongs to me," Harry said. "I can make you really happy, or beyond frustrated. Don't forget that, never forget that."

"Yes, Master."

Harry rewarded Bellatrix's acknowledgement of his authority with an orgasm. Her body racked in such a state, dripping in sweat, salvia, and juices only encouraged Harry. He buried into her. Bellatrix responded by hanging onto Harry, pushing her nails into Harry's lower back, and grinding them across his shoulder blade.

"So close," Bellatrix mewled. "Very close, I don't think I can….."

Bellatrix came one more time. Her walls closed around Harry to milk him deeper into her. Harry responded with her actions by matching them. He thrust into her, until something had to give.

The first warm rush of cum flooded inside of her. Bellatrix took Harry and tried to squeeze him into submission. Harry clutched the vixen's hips and used her to spill his seed inside her. Harry groped her body and made her rack up in pleasure, so much pleasure she would lose it.

Her warm, tight sheath made a perfect ending for Harry. He spilled into her with multiple thrusts. Splashes of cum kept firing into her. He drained the contents of those swollen balls into her. Bellatrix reached up and held onto Harry, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry finished emptying himself into Bellatrix's warm pussy. His balls drained of all seed before he pulled out of her, leaving her on the bed.

"Lick each other clean," Harry ordered both of them.

Mother and daughter complied. Harry watched the spectacle unfold before preparing to take his next move to reassert his domination against them.

* * *

 **End.**


	83. Best At What She Does(Laura Kinney)

**Best At What She Does(Laura Kinney/X-23)**

* * *

Harry returned after an extensive, and quite frantic mission. Nothing too major, just stop the world from being destroyed, it was pretty much just another Tuesday. He made sure there was no major injuries, spent some time getting patched up, took a shower, and got dressed.

He walked up the hallway, down the doors. The other members of the team settled in for the night as well. Harry had a couple of things to do in his office, before hitting the gym, and heading off to bed. Something outside of one of the doors caused Harry to pause.

Super sensitive hearing picked up the movements of someone, this particular person moved pretty quick, and Harry looked down. He walked to a landing on the steps, and frowned, when seeing absolutely nothing.

A pair of soft hands grabbed Harry from behind and pulled him into the room. The person showed great reflexes by throwing Harry against the wall. Very few people could get the better of Harry, especially in a situation like this. The person who grabbed him pinned Harry against the wall and shoved her tongue into his mouth with a very aggressive kiss.

The woman ripped at his shirt in response. It had just been changed, and now it was being shredded from Harry's body. She reached around and slowly traced patterns down Harry's back, chest, and abs, before reaching down with her free hand. She cupped him from behind.

The two of them broke apart mouth to mouth. Harry saw the sixteen year old girl right across from him, Laura Kinney, better known as X-23. Her dark hair shined as bright as midnight, with a pair of blue eyes which indicated she was always on the hunt, and tonight she was on the hunt. Despite the look of intensity she had, she had a soft looking face, with pouty lips. Her body was toned. A black vest came slowly open to show a nice amount of cleavage, and came down to show her abs, which didn't have an ounce of fat on them. The tight leather skirt she wore added, and it shifted up just enough to reveal she didn't have anything. Combined with the amazing ass, and a pair of legs which stretched down for miles, Laura was a sight to see.

"Good evening, Laura."

"You know why I'm here, so we don't have to waste any time with talking."

No sooner did these words leave Laura's mouth, she pulled on the belt of Harry's pants and started to bring them down over his ankles. The boxers stretched over Harry's throbbing hard cock. She smiled and squeezed the package through his pants, feeling it swell against the palm of her hand.

Laura made quick work of Harry's boxers and pulled them all the way down. Twelve inches of thick, juicy meat appeared down for Laura. She dropped to her knees and stroked him. Her right hand squeezed Harry's shaft, while the left hand snaked underneath to cup her balls.

Harry leaned back in the wall to enjoy the work she done. Laura worked his cock and balls with expert precision, and made sure they throbbed. The woman in question leaned closer, rubbing his balls, and then giving them a couple of squeezes to ensure they were close to hand.

Laura leaned in and kissed the tip of his head. Her tongue swirled against the tip of his cock. The swollen head slipped between her lips right before Laura pushed him into her mouth.

"Damn, girl," Harry groaned.

Laura smiled, pleased to how her mate felt. He was an Alpha, capable of attracting the most powerful, and beautiful of all women. Pleasing him would in turn please her. She tasted the throbbing hunk of meat, pushing it deeper between her lips. Laura hummed and worked him into her mouth, working more of this throbbing manhood down her throat.

Harry reached back behind Laura and grabbed the back of the head of his lover. He pumped into her mouth. The sexy mutant didn't back off. She kept slurping at him, trying to relieve the tension she felt after a long hard battle.

It was funny, the more Laura relieved her own tension, the more the tension between Harry's legs grew. She kept sucking him and looking up at him, mouth full of his throbbing hard cock. Harry grabbed Laura's head and increased the thrusts. She looked up, leaning in and put more of Harry's cock deep into her mouth.

"Mmmm….mmmph!" Laura moaned, taking the throbbing manhood deeper down her throat.

Harry grabbed the back of Laura's head and plunged his throbbing manhood deep down her throat. The woman sucked him, taking more of Harry down her throat. As much as possible, she took, hungrily wrapping her lips around Harry when going down on him.

"That's it, right there," Harry told her. "Suck my cock. Suck it like your life depends on it."

Laura made sure to take his entire cock into her mouth.

"You want to jump me, take this entire cock down your throat, and drink up everything in my balls!" Harry yelled ath her.

Harry gripped Laura's hair and face-fucked her even harder. Those balls slapped her chin. Harry jack-hammered inside Laura's mouth. Her pussy grew even warmer at the thought of what he did. Her mate showed how feral, how primal he could be wen the situation pushed for it. And the situation pushed for it.

The beautiful mutant on her knees before him ensured Harry would keep hammering the woman's hot throat. The hunger through her eyes made everything feel so much better. Harry grabbed onto the back of Laura's head and slammed almost all the way down her throat.

A few more thrusts later, and Harry spilled the contents of his balls down Laura's throat. Laura gripped onto Harry' taking him for everything she thought he was worth. Her eyes closed showed when taking the cum. Every last drop, she slurped down.

"Don't waste a drop," Harry warned her.

Laura pretty much had no desire to squander such a precious commodity. All she could to do was take Harry's length down her throat. Harry pummeled the back of her throat without any pause. She responded by sucking every last drop of cum down into her mouth.

The warmth kept spilling into her mouth. Laura's breathing increased when accepting what Harry had to offer. The balls finished draining.

Laura pulled herself up. The warm cum spilling down her throat only served to inflame the woman's passions. Her vest tore off to reveal a pair of large breasts with nipples erect, begging to be sucked. The moment Harry rose to his feet, Laura grabbed him around the head and shoved his face in between her warm cleavage.

Harry brought his mouth around the heaving chest of the sexy mutant. Her hand found his cock one more time. Harry buried his face between Laura's tits just as she stroked him. Harry swelled, his cock brushing against the flat, toned abdomen of the sexy mutant and against her inner thigh.

"I can't wait for you to fuck my brains out," Laura said. "How many times am I going to cum tonight?"

The sorcerer released his grip from Laura's tits and leaned back. A smile spread over his face, and Laura would be lying if she didn't shudder by those eyes locked onto hers.

"As many as you can last," Harry said. "We'll see how long you can go the distance."

"Oh, I hope you can take me to the edge, and drag me all the way off," Laura said.

Harry pushed Laura back onto the bed. The sexy mutant landed on the bed, legs spread, and ready to be penetrated. Her lip chewing made her look innocent, or about as innocent as the daughter of Wolverine could look.

He wasn't about ready to slide his cock inside her, at least not yet. Harry wanted to make Laura want this even more.

' _And let's face it, no matter how much she wants it now, she's going to want it even more by the time I'm through with her.'_

Harry pinned Laura down on the bed. She tried, with all of her might, to push her hips up, and to shove just one inch inside her. Harry leaned in and matched her aggression by kissing her.

"If I mark you, they'll know who did it," Harry said.

Laura's nipples grew as hard as diamonds.

' _Emma Frost eat your heart out.'_

Harry leaned down closer and nibbled the side of her neck. Laura shuddered when Harry kissed the side of her neck, licking down it. He traced his tongue down her collarbone and moved his way down her body. Every time Harry kissed and sucked her nipples, they grew harder than ever before.

"Yes."

He smiled, spending a lot of time with her breasts, before moving down. Harry planted kiss after kiss on her belly button. The juices coming from her enticed Harry and triggered his own primal instincts. Harry just avoided the promise land just barely, making Laura want even more.

Laura could feel him alternate between kissing and licking down her legs. Some of the juices coming from between her thighs trickled down her leg and Harry cleaned it up. Laura shuddered the further Harry continued his tour down the side of her leg.

"Yes, right there," Laura begged him.

Harry smiled and kissed the side of her leg, before moving down and reaching her ankles. His hands rubbed the soles of Laura's feet, and he sucked her pretty little toes. Laura's screaming increased, before Harry made his way onto her body.

Laura thought she would almost die of overwhelming lust. Harry laid on top of her, their skin touched. They were joined, other than the most important part. Laura found it within herself to lift her legs and push Harry closer to her body. She sucked the side of the year.

"I'm going to lose it in a minute," Laura said. "Please, don't….don't hold back."

Harry grabbed onto Laura's hips and positioned himself closer towards her hot dripping center. A few inches away from meeting her, for penetration. Laura held onto his hips and pushed him closer towards her.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Laura begged him.

Harry thought it would be kind of rude to turn her town. He positioned himself in front of Laura, cock touching against her dripping slit. She rose up further to meet him, hungrily looking into his eyes. Harry inched closer towards her and came an inch away from penetrating her.

"Since you asked so nicely," Harry told her.

Laura did ask so nicely. She wanted Harry buried deep inside her. The two of them met hip to hip with each other. Harry pushed his long and engorged prick into her. The two of them connected at the hip. Harry's thrusts became slow, but Laura wasn't having any of that.

"You know, trying to maul my back like a wild animal isn't going to help you any," Harry told her.

Laura dripped at him taking such a firm stance with her. She gripped him hard, but relaxed with the finger nail digging into her.

"I want you to take me, and fuck me hard, fuck me like I am an animal!" Laura encouraged him. "Please, do it, please take your big cock, and drive it deep inside my body."

Laura encouraged him, and Harry rose all the way up, before plunging deep into her body. Her pussy tightened around Harry, squeezing him before releasing him. Harry picked up the pace with a couple of long thrusts which grew even harder, and faster.

"Yes, right there, fuck me right there, and fuck me hard!" Laura encouraged him.

Harry wasn't about ready to hold back from what she wanted to do. She wanted a hard fucking, she was going to get one. Harry picked up the pace and drove himself deeper into her. Her legs tightened around Harry. Harry ran his fingernails down her legs while his balls slapped onto her firm thighs.

"This is what you want?"

Laura answered by biting down on her lip. Oh yes, this was what she wanted. Never in her life had she wanted anything other than to have such a thick, throbbing cock push between her walls. The two of them connected with each other, with Harry pounding her all the way to a great edge. Laura held onto Harry, and encouraged him to go further into her with moans.

"Yes, please, more, that's what I want!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry smiled when pushing himself to the edge. Laura took Harry between her thighs and squeezed him. Harry hung onto her and pushed into her. Those thrusts grew more dominating.

Laura finally was able to receive what she wanted. The tension in her body released in one solid flood of orgasmic bliss. She extended her hips up, taking more of Harry inside her every time he slid into her. The two of them met hip to hip when the thrusts increased.

"Deeper!" she begged him.

Harry wasn't about to deny Laura exactly what she wanted. He hung onto her and plowed deep inside of her. The feeling of such a tight pussy made him groan.

Laura marveled at her healing factor. Every time she had sex with Harry, it was like he penetrated her for the very first time. And yet, the feeling was as familiar and wonderful as it was every other time. Laura reached up and pushed more of Harry inside her.

"Mmm, yes, right there, deeper, harder!" Laura begged him.

Harry wasn't going to deny her. He spread Laura's legs wide and gained the leverage to pound into her. Her cunt clamped down onto him.

"It's not going to be that easy."

Laura figured it wasn't going to be easy, and she would be kind of disappointed if Harry allowed her to finish him off easily. The throbbing rod spiked into her body and set her loins on fire.

Harry smiled to feel the warmth around him. Laura really was attempting to coax Harry's cum from his balls. He wasn't about ready to be broken down that easy.

"I want you to feel the rush many more times….because after today, you have a lot of tension to release."

Another blast of orgasm released Laura's tension through her body. She held onto Harry, feeling when he stretched her. Harry rode out her latest orgasm to its most logical state. The two of them collided hip to hip with each other, with lots of pleasure involved.

"Yes, I do, but you're helping."

Harry rode out her latest orgasm. Her channel lubricated with juices to allow Harry a strong passage. He pushed into her, feeling her insides. Her muscles contracted around him. Laura's nice tight body gripped Harry's cock when it pushed into her insides.

Laura closed her eyes and could feel the burn of his cock plunging deeper into her. Those thick balls dribbled across her outer walls. She wanted more of Harry, as much as possible. Those thick, swollen balls would feel good burying their contents inside her waiting body.

"Want more, need more," Laura panted.

Harry smiled when pushing deeper into her. He sped up the thrusts after her latest orgasm. This process lead Laura over the edge all the way to the next orgasm. Her hips rocked up and down to milk Harry's thrusts in a great rhythm.

The mutant's bliss increased. This high was greater than anything. Harry's hands worked her pleasure spots, along with lips as well. He came face down in between her breasts and suckled them as hard as possible. He bit down, making her feel the pressure around her nipples.

Harry smiled at the reaction Laura gave to him. His tongue flickered over the stiff nubs, and he kissed down onto them. Their bodies intermingled with sweat and fluids when pushing down. Harry smiled when looking at Laura, a small amount of drool dripped out of her mouth.

"Keep going," she encouraged him.

"Oh, I'm going to take you beyond the edge."

Harry banged Laura with a fury which could not be unmatched. The beautiful woman underneath him felt pleasure like none other. Harry gave her something which she had been robbed of for so long. He managed to stimulate all of the parts which made her very wet and allowed him to hammer her deeper.

"Yes, ooh, yes, right there!" Laura screamed.

Her wet walls clamped down onto him. Harry pushed deep into her. He caused Laura's stomach to bulge when his cock pushed into her womb.

"You're so close, you're going to get my seed."

"Seed me, then," Laura said.

Harry could feel Laura press against him, and encourage the seed to come out of his balls, spilling into her tight body. The momentum increased with more slams.

"One more time."

Laura grabbed onto the back of Harry's neck and encouraged him to keep it up. Her pussy muscles expanded and contracted around Harry to push him deeper into her.

She came, and came hard. Harry rode her out all the way to the end until it was time for him. The tension in his loins burst and shot the thick juicy cum into her. Laura gripped him when draining all of the cum out of his balls, shooting her up with everything he had.

Both of them came down onto each other, with Harry filling her up. He rode her out to the end with Laura receiving two more orgasms. She held onto him, never once letting go of what she was doing.

Harry pulled out of Laura. She dripped with the combination of juices. Laura shifted off to the side, and squeezed her ass. Her hole opened for penetration.

"Come on, big boy," Laura said. "You know you want to tap this."

Harry smiled when he pushed his cock head against the tight, snug opening. It was rather tight, not that Harry hadn't penetrated it before.

"You sure you can handle it?" Harry asked.

Laura responded with a self-assured smirk. "Please, I'm the best in the world at what I do."

"Including taking a cock up your ass?"

Harry pushed his swollen head past the lubricated opening. He grabbed Laura's hips and pushed more of himself into her. Harry worked his way past her opening, inside her tightening asshole. She closed around him, with Harry sliding back and then pushing back into her.

It took a couple of moments for Harry to establish any kind of momentum. He did after a moment, pushing his hard cock into her ass. The warmth spread around him.

Laura rubbed herself raw at Harry burying himself into her back door. Another pair of fingers joined Laura in stroking her clit and sending jolts of pleasure up her walls. A second hand slapped her on the ass and rammed her ass as hard as possible with his cock.

"Right…harder….there!" Laura panted.

Harry smiled when picking up the pace. He wanted to make sure Laura didn't get let up on for a minute. Every time he entered her ass, it gripped him.

Laura rose herself up to take more of Harry's hard, throbbing cock between her tight as cheeks. She felt like it was the only thing in the world that matter. Her body tensed up, and juices flooded down on her. Harry shoved his fingers between her legs.

His fingers shoved between Laura's thighs and cock buried deep into her ass. Laura gripped him hard on both ends, the pleasure of double penetration increasing.

"You are that good, taking a cock up your ass," Harry said. "But, you'd just sooner take my cock anywhere I put it."

Laura smiled when squeezing him. Her juices came out, surrounding his fingers. He pumped deeper into her and collected the juices on her fingers.

The immense amount of juices from Laura's latest orgasm stuck to Harry's fingers. He hovered those fingers over her and placed them over her mouth. She licked his fingers in response, sucking on them. Rosy red lips licked them clean, and she dripped when tasting herself.

Harry enjoyed the snug fit of her ass around him. Every time Harry pushed into her body, he was getting closer to being pulled over the edge. His balls throbbed the deeper Harry plowed into Laura. Her ass clenched him as hard as possible when going into her.

"You're just too much."

"Don't hold back, just cum in my ass," Laura said. "I know there's going to be plenty more."

Harry was the gift which kept on giving, something Laura grew increasingly excited about. Those balls bloated with so much cum. All she needed for them was to release and fire into her ass. It would be more than great if Harry could release himself deep into her ass.

"Yes, there's going to be more than even you realize," Harry said. "And I'm not done with you….not even after this."

Harry plunged himself into Laura's inviting bowels. The tightness of her ass finally made Harry give up. He pushed into her rear passage and drained the contents of his balls into her.

The warm and inviting fluids splashed through Laura's ass. She felt her backside flood and it was dripping with as much fluid as the front side.

Laura smiled when Harry pulled away. Her fingers swiped against her ass and took some of the warm juices from it. Laura shoved her fingers between her lips and sucked to suck them dry.

Harry watched Laura lick the cum from her fingers, which once had been buried deep in her ass. He only had one thing to say.

"Dirty girl."

Laura smiled and turned around. She leaned down to lick Harry's cock to get it clean with her tongue. The taste of her ass on Harry's cock made things really nice.

A passionate blowjob followed, as Laura was going to go through the cycle again, until either one or both could not longer sustain. And given their restorative abilities, both could go for a while.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**


	84. Refueled(Galacta)

**Refueled(Galacta(The Daughter of Galactus) from Marvel Comics).**

* * *

The summer went about the usual way for Harry Potter. He mentally counted down the days until school started, to get away from his relatives. The less time he could spend near them, the better. Their relationship had been chilly at best this summer, and they pretended Harry did not exist most of the time. It suited Harry behind, even though the toxic atmosphere of Number Four Privet Drive made it hard.

Harry had taken to go to a café a few miles away from his home. He sat down and waited to be served. A smile popped over Harry's face, when his favorite waitress was there. He looked up and saw her, with a sunny smile which brought Harry's mood to a better place, despite the trauma of the past year.

The dark haired woman stepped towards Harry, wearing a casual black blouse with the first couple of buttons unfastened. A tease of her bountiful cleavage could be seen. She wore her dark hair pinned back in a clip, which showed her face. Behind a pair of glasses on her nose showed the most exotic pair of eyes. She wore a skirt of modest length, but also one which showed off her legs. The moment the waitress turned around, Harry could see a nice view of her backside.

"Hi!" she exclaimed in a bubbly voice. "You're here on top, just like you are every day."

"Hey, Gali, how are you today?" Harry asked.

The girl, Gali, smiled when she looked at him. "Oh, it's a great day whenever I see my favorite customer…..so can I get you the usual?"

"That would be great," Harry said.

"Just hold tight," Gali said. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Gali sauntered off and Harry caught full view of her round ass when she moved. She had been pretty flirty and there were times where Harry noticed her ass swaying, almost on purpose. It was very hard not to take a look at such a pinnacle of womanhood.

"So, I'm back," Gali said. "So, you're going back to school next month?"

"Yeah, I am," Harry told her.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have to fight off all of the girls who want a piece of you," Gali said.

Harry smiled, wasn't that the truth? There were a fair share of admirers who wanted a piece of him.

"And I can't say you would blame them," Gali said. "So, I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

Gali dropped a napkin down on the table. Harry thought at first this was accidental, but at the first glance, he noticed some writing scrawled on the back of it. Curiosity got the better of many people, and it most certainly got the better of Harry Potter. He scooped up the napkin to see the writing.

 _Break in ten minutes….hope to see you in the store room….across from the bathrooms.'_

 _Gali._

Harry looked at the note, and wondered if he read too much about this. The perky waitress caught Harry's eye all summer, and she had been hitting on him, sometimes quiet blatant in fact. There had been a couple of times where she kissed him on the cheek even.

The Boy-Who-Lived finished his meal, deep in thought of what to do. He decided, when an attractive woman gave an invitation like that, it would be rude. He rose to a standing position and looked around, so far, no one was around, so no one would see him slip into the storeroom.

Harry walked to the storeroom with the door opened. He stepped inside, just as Gali stood back against the wall. A couple more buttons on her blouse opened up and the skirt rolled up a tiny bit when she leaned back. Her breasts almost hung out of her shirt.

"Hey, honey," Gali said. "It's been a long shift, I was hoping we would have some fun."

Something about Harry drew Gali to him. She required cosmic energy to survive, and most of the time, that energy had to be gained by feasting on the cores of planets. At least, that's what her father did. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but it was necessary for survivor.

Gali tried to get away with that, going to Earth, and trying to avoid her urges. She wore a disguise of an attractive human female, and integrated into society. She went to school, got a part-time job, had a social life.

"I want to tell you a secret," Gali said. "I've wanted you for a long time."

The attractive brunette wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry responded to the embrace and also the feel of her round breasts brushing up against Harry's chest. Harry reached behind Gali and cupped her tight ass which caused her to squeal.

"You've been giving me enough hints all summer," Harry said.

"And I look at you, and you can use a little bit of fun in your life," Gali said.

She pinched Harry's ass playfully, and leaned towards him. The two met lip to lip in a kiss. Gali drank in the power from him, it was so intoxicating and also replenishing pretty quickly. Gali's fingers traced down his back before coming up towards his neck, and moaning into his mouth, with a hungry kiss. Her tongue tasted every single inch of her mouth.

Harry never quite had a kiss like this. It felt like she drank in his very essence, and hungered for even more. The intensity made Harry's pants become very comfortable.

Gali breathed heavily when she felt something brush against her. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Harry. The tent in his pants resulted in Gali licking her lips.

"Let me take care of that, baby."

Gali smiled and pulled down Harry's pants to give his manhood room to breathe. The busty brunette wrapped her hand around Harry's cock and pulled it.

"I know some of the boys like this."

"I know I do."

Gali jerked Harry's cock, feeling it in her hand. She moved down to test the length of it and cupped his balls. More of the cosmic energy had been stored in his balls. Gali needed a way to get it out and taste his very essence.

Remembering a video she watched on some Earth mating habits, Gali dropped to her knees before Harry. His hard cock stuck out in front of her. Gali trailed a tongue long her lips and leaned even closer. One fell swoop later, she took Harry's throbbing cock between her lips and sucked him hard.

Harry looked down at the curvy beauty's cheekbones, which hallowed out and could feel his cock stretching them. The back of her throat had an unbearable heat. Gali gripped onto his backside when she pushed him into her mouth.

"You're amazing, Gali," Harry breathed.

Gali brought more of the hardened rod into her mouth. A swirl of her tongue down onto his rod made Harry push harder into the back of her throat. She managed to take control of every inch of Harry's hardening rod, making sure he pushed deeper into her mouth.

"Oh, this feels good," Harry groaned. "It feels really good, I'm about ready to….."

Gali knew what was about ready to happen and couldn't hold back any longer. She re-doubled the efforts and encircled his cock with a couple more frantic sucks. She needed the cum to fire out of his balls and bury itself down into her throat. Gali hung onto him, humming hungrily when bringing his rod into her mouth.

' _Cum for me,'_ Gali thought to him desperately.

The energy stored in Harry's balls needed to be hers and hers alone. Gali wouldn't settle for anything less, not if she could help it. She popped around him, while fondling those heavy balls.

Harry gripped the side of Gali's face and shot a load of cum in her waiting mouth. She drank up the cum without any hesitation. The sticky seed entered the back of her throat.

Gali cupped his balls and ensured all of the cum flowed from its home, into its new destination down her throat. She sucked him with more hunger.

Harry closed his eyes. She intended to suck him pretty dry, drinking up the cum in his balls by the bucketful. Harry grabbed the back of Gali's head to pound into her mouth, launching even more cum into the back of her throat.

Gali released his cock and leaned in to give it a kiss, while licking him. She stood up straight.

"That was just a taste."

Harry realized her soft hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him one more time. Gali made sure his cock also brushed against her thigh. The woman turned around, still with cock in hand. She did a reverse stroke.

"Tell me if that feels good," Gali said.

Harry's eyes glued to Gali's ass clad with a pair of lacy purple panties. It looked so nice, so soft, and yet so firm. The heat coming from her asshole compelled Harry and made him grow harder. Gali reverse stroked him and made him even harder.

"It feels great."

Gali released his hard rod, and slowly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. She smiled and allowed her breasts. They were pretty large, and yet they defied gravity, sitting firmly on the chest. The round boulder sized breasts with juicy, purplish-pink nipples which looked like candy stuck out.

"You know what else would be great," Gali said.

She put Harry's hands on those very juicy, round breasts. Harry started to explore them on his own accord. They were more than a handful, and he couldn't help but squeeze them, lick them, bury his face in them.

Her nipples tasted of the sweetest honey. Harry gripped the side of one of her round breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Good, baby, we're having fun now," Gali said. "And you're going to need any more fun."

Gali pulled out a padded chair from the store room and backed Harry up against it. He sat down on the chair. Gali straddled on his lap, her breasts hit him in the face. Harry reached up and grabbed her tits.

The lacy purple panties were the only barrier for the two of them. Harry leaned forward and squeezed, fondled, and nibbled her breasts.

"You can't have enough, can you?" Gali asked. "You doing that to me, it makes me so wet….let's see if we can have some real fun."

Gali rose up and backed from Harry. His face pulled away from Gali's breasts, making him disappointed. Gali pulled her skirt down to properly reveal her purple panties. The lacy covered her and stuck to her. Gali wiggled the panties off.

Harry's eyes shifted down from her breasts, to her pussy lips. The black pubic hair shaved into a lightning bolt. Harry looked up, and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I was feeling inspired," Gali said.

Gali walked towards Harry and positioned on the other side of Harry's lap. His long cock extended above her. Gali grabbed him and stroked him. He was hard and aligned with her. The only thing they could do was connect, and Gali felt the electricity.

The first few inches slipped inside Gali's tightening core. Harry could feel pleasure shoot up the nerve endings around his cock. Gali cooed, and lifted herself almost up, before bringing down onto him. Her warm thighs clamped down on Harry and squeezed his long hard cock. Her legs scissored around Harry and pumped him deeper into her body.

"That feels so good," Harry groaned. "Your pussy is so tight….."

"You're making it a little less tighter," Gali moaned in his ears. "You're out of this world, I've seen wonders, but you really are better than them all."

Harry didn't know quite what to make of this. He really wished for an extra set of hands to feel all of the soft, curvy flesh of this beautiful woman. She had an unlimited amount of energy, bouncing up and down on his cock. Every time those hips squeezed down on him, Harry could feel the rush of fluids draining down onto the base.

Gali closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Harry's hands explored. Each squeeze of her breasts served as inspiration for Gali to bounce higher and harder, bringing her tight hips down around Harry's massive tool. She took him deeper inside, and pulled up, before pushing all the way down.

Then, a twitch came inside of her. She released onto Harry's hard rod and bounced even higher. Fluids spilled all over him when coming up and down.

"I think I'll keep you," Gali said.

Harry smiled at the joke. The two of them met in the center. Gali brought her hot hips down onto Harry's might rod and pushed deeper inside her. He could feel the tension slowly build up. Harry managed to hold back, not wanting to leave her warm pussy any time soon.

Gali threw her head back at the sensation of Harry burying inside her body. The two of them connected with each other. Loins rose up and down, with Gali milking Harry's mighty rod.

"I'm sorry," Gali said.

"For what?"

"For not doing this sooner."

Gali bit down on Harry's shoulder to avoid too many people from hearing her pleasure. If she didn't show some kind of self-control, not only the people inside the café would hear her, but her father, from all the way across the universe, he would hear her.

Harry leaned back before leaning forward to get full access to her breasts. Every nibble, every lick, every moment his hands were all over her, it just made her feel extremely great. Gali pushed herself up and down on Harry, ramming her tight vice down onto him.

She milked Harry's rod. The two of them joined together, with Cosmic energies encircling both of them. Gali pulled Harry's manhood into her. She moaned in his ear.

"Yes, baby, give it to me, please," Gali said. "There will be plenty more, but I need it down. I need you inside me, I need you to spill your cum inside me right now, please, Harry, for me!"

Gali nibbled the side of Harry's neck while bouncing up and down onto him. She gripped Harry hard, and milked him. The warmth of her breasts pressed against Harry's mouth. Harry suckled the round orbs while feeling a twitch in his loins and a release being near.

Harry shoved himself into Gali and spilled his seed deep inside the woman. She clenched and milked Harry. Harry blasted seed into Gali's womb. The Cosmic Being pushed further down on Harry, hungrily milking him all the way to the edge. Her tight walls closed around him all the way.

The two swapped their fluids, and Gali pulled away from Harry. She smiled, and looked towards Harry, turning around. Her tight ass and dripping pussy made it hard for Harry to concentration.

Harry grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the wall. His cock lined up against her dripping entrance one again.

Gali giggled, when Harry prepared to shove inside her. "Aren't we being daring today?"

"I need to fuck you again," Harry growled, kissing the back of her neck and marking her ear. His hands reached around and cupped Gali's breasts.

Gali spread her legs to accommodate Harry. His thick girth pressed against her lips and parted them. Harry reared back and pushed deeper inside her. Gali spread apart and took the full length of Harry's cock.

Harry didn't know what came over him. This point though, all he cared about was plowing Gali, and burying his thick manhood in between her lips. She squeezed Harry and ensured he wouldn't slip away from her. Thrust after thrust, Harry put his hard cock in between her lips and hammered away at her feverishly. His hands gripped and squeezed her breasts.

"I can't have enough of you," Harry growled.

"Good enough….I can't have enough of you either," Gali said. "Harder, harder!"

The slow pace of the first round was nothing compared to the primal pounding Harry gave her. Every time Harry buried into her, Gali pushed herself against the wall. His hands roamed without aim, as he gained a bit more momentum.

"You've been hitting on me all summer, I bet you hoped I dragged you into the backroom and fucked your brains out, didn't you?"

Gali wasn't going to lie, that was exactly what she wanted, and more importantly exactly what she needed. She needed a huge, pulsing cock, pushing inside the depths of her hot loins and pounding all the way to the end. Gali closed around Harry and released him. She milked his thrusts in time, enjoying the pounding.

"Yes, I've wanted that," Gali said. "More, please, more."

Harry gave her more, giving her everything she could ever wanted. Gali found it very hard to hold back the screams. Especially when Harry spanked Gali's ass while pulling back and slamming into her. Each thrust, combined with an able sway on her tight ass.

Every time her pussy clenched her, Harry felt more excited. He pulled Gali back slightly, to get access to her breasts.

"You really love those," she breathed.

"They're pretty sensitive," Harry said. "I like how soft they are, and how every time I touch them right here, your pussy gives me a death grip."

To illustrate his point, Harry held Gali's breasts and twisted the woman's nipple, before pulling away. He rubbed her nipple in response, and she panted. Harry took all of the pleasure spots, and drove her to the edge.

One small moment later, and Gali lost her. She let out a scream which carried, not only through the café, but potentially all the way to the depths of space.

' _Of course, I doubt I'm the first person to get my brains screwed out in this back room,'_ Gali thought in a very hazed manner.

Harry pushed himself into her. The Boy-Who-Lived wanted to bury his thick cock inside her pussy all day long. Gali's walls caressed him, the velvety tight walls grinded against Harry's probing penis and made it feel really good. Harry pumped his way into her with several hard and fast pounding motions.

Gali clenched and released him all the way. She could feel a big one, the one which would be better than any others. Harry rode her all the way to the edge.

"You're going to lose it," Harry said.

"Yes," Gali murmured.

"Good, I'm going to lose it soon as well."

One more squeeze of those breasts, Harry had to have them. The round, beautiful, soft breasts, pillows which he could bury his face in and suck all day long, and he would be sucking on them again when he fucked Gali. Judging by the pleasure coming through her face, this would be more.

"Lose it, lose it in me."

Gali's body prepared itself for something amazing. Every time Harry's balls slapped against her, it would feel amazing. He sped up the thrusts. Gali's toes curled with the feeling. Harry ran a finger down the small of her back all the way to her ass crack and it caused her to shiver before tightening around him.

"Maybe something for next time."

Gali smiled. "Oh, I'm sure….I can't wait for next time."

The Daughter of Galactus braced herself to feel this time. Her pussy soaked Harry's cock and lubricated the way into her insides. Harry pushed further into her. Gali lost count of the number of orgasms, only how good they felt.

' _Yes, I'm keeping him.'_

Gali prepared herself for an extra helping of cosmic energy. She didn't want to become a glutton, but with Harry, it was hard not to be one.

The final orgasm pushed Harry over the edge as well. The energies swirled between both of them. Harry impacted her and pushed his pelvis against hers while emptying a heavy amount of cum. The sticky amount of seed spilled into her body and surrounded her.

Gali closed her eyes when the seed shot into her womb. An immense amount of cosmic energy filled up in her abdomen, and Gali sensed new life forming deep inside.

Harry pulled out of her, the pleasure of release hitting him.

"Amazing," Gali said. "I'm off tomorrow, so if you want to swing by my apartment…."

Gali squeezed Harry's ass in encouragement and gave him another kiss. He hardened against her thigh and Gali grinned through the kiss.

* * *

 **End.**


	85. Cementing Alliances(Ty Lee)

**Cementing Alliances(Ty Lee From Avatar: The Last Air Bender).**

* * *

Ty Lee shivered when climbing up a large mountain towards a temple. She dressed for the weather, but it was becoming very hard to be able to climb up to this current destination. She gripped onto the mountain. Azula sent her along, to negotiate, because quite frankly, she could be a bit of a sadist when the mood struck.

The perky girl made her way up the mountain. A couple of guards stood in front of her. She frowned when looking at them.

"I'm here to see the Dragon," she responded towards them. "My name is Ty Lee, I come on behalf of Princess Azula, please let me in, he knows I'm coming."

One of the guards chuckled. "Women always come for the dragon. I'll see if he's available."

The guard turned around and looked into the shadows.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My lord, there is a female who calls herself Ty Lee, she claims she is here on behalf of Princess Azula," the guard said. "Should I send her inside, or should I have her detained and brought to the dungeons?"

"Mind your matters, and send her in."

The guards parted their way and Ty Lee stepped inside. She had been blown away by the amazing amount of artifacts which hung from the wall. They were the spoils of war from the various people the Dragon had conquered during his time. He took entire armies of me, and kept both artifacts and women for the spoils of war.

Harry Potter looked down at the beautiful woman who had come before him. She dressed in a heavy cloak, but even underneath the cloak, one could see she had an amazing figure, one which caught the attention of anyone involved. Harry motioned her forward.

"It's good to finally meet you," Ty Lee said. "My name is Ty Lee, and you are…"

"Yes, Azula mentioned she would send someone, although I'm very disappointed she didn't make the trip herself," Harry said. "It's almost as if she's avoiding me after what happened the last time we met."

Ty Lee wondered what could have happened. The Princess never mentioned a previous encounter with this man, and what a man indeed. She looked towards him. Those green eyes burned with both passion and power when he descended down the stairs to get a closer look towards her. Ty Lee's heart skipped a couple of beats

Suddenly, it got hot, and she started to unclip her Traveling Clock. She wore a nice silk shirt, with a couple of buttons undone, and a pair of tight leather pants which fit around her nicely. It was made from some of the finest materials money could by.

"You're going to have to make up for her absence, Ty Lee," Harry said.

She stepped towards him. "Princess Azula told me to give you whatever you want."

Harry raised an eyebrow and leaned towards her. "Anything?"

Something about his tone caused Ty Lee to rub her thighs together. She returned to the conversation, not wanting her hormones to get the better of her.

"Yes, anything, and I'll apologize to you if….if I offended you in any way," Ty Lee said. "My attire, it doesn't offend you, does it?"

Ty Lee bent over to allow Harry a full view of her cleavage, under the pretext of Harry looking over the attire.

"It's fine," he responded. "Follow me."

The traveler hated to have walked any more, but she didn't doubt any complains might cause offense, and this was pretty much the last thing which she wanted when walking down the hallway. The boots were good for navigating the terrain, but they were about a size too small.

Her winces must have gotten very loud, when the sorcerer turned around and looked Ty Lee straight in the eye. "You've had a long journey, haven't you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "It's been…rough, and…"

"Your feet are sore," Harry said. "Come in here, and sit down."

Harry opened up the door and Ty Lee stepped into a lavish room. She sat down on the bed Harry motioned for Ty Lee to sit down on the bed. She did, feeling the softness of the sheets underneath her hands. Ty Lee wanted to fall back and rub the side of her face against the bed, it was so soft and fluffy.

He took a foot in hand and unzipped Ty Lee's boot, slipping it off over her feet. The sock followed, and Harry frowned, when he slowly ran a hand down the sole of Ty Lee's feet. The other boot and sock met their mates on the ground. Harry waved a hand and banished the items in question over to the corner. He pulled over a bench and put Ty Lee's feet on her lap.

"When's the last time you got a foot massage," Harry told her.

"Never?" Ty Lee asked.

Harry rubbed her foot, the sides, the sole, and ran down the toes before moving down to massage her hands. His fingers gently caressed the blisters forming on the feet. A small amount of healing magic resulted in the blisters fading away. Harry encircled her feet, and rubbed the toes.

Ty Lee thought she would pass out from how good this was. He made circle motions around her feet. The pleasure coursing through her foot spread up. She realized if he looked up from her feet, Harry would see a pair of nipples sticking out from the other side of the shirt. He worked the right foot and then switched from the left foot, reducing her feet back to their normal softness.

Harry raised her leg in the air and put her foot to his cheek.

"I'm sure that feels much better," Harry said.

"Yes," she said. "It feels a lot better…but, I think my legs are sore as well."

The girl slowly slipped out of the leather pants to reveal a nice pair of satin white panties underneath, and they soaked through to reveal her dripping hot sex underneath. She placed her feet on Harry's lap and smiled, wondering how daring she would be allowed to get before being smacked down.

"Rub my legs, they're sore, and as you said, I've had a hard journey."

Harry smiled, she really thought was seducing him, not realizing Harry already seduced her when coming in here. Wet panties and erect nipples showed more than enough. Harry put his hand underneath her leg and rubbed the back of it. Her bare, soft flesh felt like smooth silk underneath it. The warm skin felt good with Harry massaging the legs.

The traveler hitched in a breath, chest rising and falling. Ty Lee unfastened a couple more buttons of her shirt, until it had been pulled off. She sat in nothing other than her bra and panties while rubbing circles around the growth inside his pants.

Harry rubbed Ty Lee's thighs, feeling how smooth they were. His fingers dipped underneath her panties, and shifted fingers underneath them. The little moans coming from the woman only encouraged him. Every time he slipped underneath, she bit down on her lip. It looked rather adorable and pretty hot to be honest.

"You're….this is no fair," Ty Lee said. "Your clothes must be getting pretty tight by now, and you must be getting hot."

Well, there was no getting about it, but there was that. Harry stopped massing Ty Lee's inner thighs and stepped back.

"Why don't you help me out of my clothes?"

Ty Lee grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it off. The shirt did wonders in hiding that physique, with broad shoulders, a muscular chest, and a toned abdomen without an inch of fat. Ty Lee rubbed her hands down him, encircling a finger in Harry's chest hair before going closer down. Her fingers teased the edge of Harry's belt.

"That looks tight," Ty Lee said. "Why don't I let you have some air?"

She pulled down Harry's pants and gasped at the size of him. The pair of shorts underneath practically stretched all out of shape because of his massive tool. Ty Lee reached up and tugged it the rest of the way. She had to dodge it, for if she didn't.

"You can put someone's eye out with that thing," Ty Lee said. "Did you?"

"Not that I can recall," Harry told her. "But you were pretty close to being the first."

Ty Lee greedily grabbed onto his cock like a child snatching her first present on Christmas morning. She pumped the throbbing manhood while leaning forward. She passionately kissed him, nibbling on his lip while shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. The inside of his mouth tasted sweet as well. She didn't get allowed to explore without any inhibitions for too long, because Harry pushed his way back inside of her mouth. Their tongues dueled each other, neither backing off from each other.

The two broke away from each other. Ty Lee unclipped her bra and released her large breasts out into the wild. Harry smiled and reached in to squeeze them while she stroked him.

Ty Lee brushed her foot down the side of his leg while laying back on the bed. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands caressing and squeezing her breasts. It was beyond so good to feel what he was doing to her. A small amount of drool dripped from her lips when lying back on the bed.

"Please," Ty Lee begged him. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

Harry smiled and pushed his cock in between her gorgeous orbs of flesh. The young girl gasped when feeling him push between her. He shoved deep inside the valley of her cleavage and started to rock inside her. Ty Lee gave a passionate gasp and leaned in to lick the cock head when passing in between her breasts. Every time Harry pushed in between them, she could feel something beyond lust.

Those breasts were amazing for Harry to have wrapped around his cock. He couldn't wait much longer. Harry had to take them, push in between them, and make those round gorgeous flesh sacks his.

"She brought me the best peace offering ever," Harry said. "But, we've just got started, I hope you know that. I don't think you're going to want to leave without experiencing how true the legends are first hand."

Ty Lee could hardly wait to see how true they were. All twelve inches of his phallus buried between her breasts and the head of his cock bumped up against her chin. Her lips wrapped around him every time Harry pushed completely out. She tasted him and this caused her heart to race even faster than ever before. Pleasure beyond all imagining would follow.

Harry held himself back. He could see by the look in the traveler's eyes, she wanted Harry to cum all over her chest and face. Harry would like nothing better to unload a gigantic load on both of these beautiful body parts, but not yet.

Much to the chagrin of the girl underneath him, Harry pulled out of her breasts. She was about to protest, until Harry hooked his fingers underneath her panties and slid them down her legs. Ty Lee bit down fiercely on her lip the more the panties pushed down, to expose a dripping wet sex underneath. The girl's heart raced even faster when he encircled them.

"Look, you can barely contain yourself," Harry said. "You want me, you want this inside you."

Harry empathized his words by running the length of his cock down Ty Lee's body and brushing against her soft center. She twitched underneath Harry. Harry reached between her legs and started to stroke her, feeling the dripping hot juices coming out.

"You want me to ride you until you pass out," Harry said. "I bet you're dripping at the thought of me taking my big cock inside you, and me screwing you until you can't take no more. You want to scream your pretty little head off, while taking my cock shamelessly, don't you?"

"Mmm, yep," Ty Lee moaned.

Harry rotated his finger deep inside of the horny beauty. Her hips clenched around Harry when he pushed deeper inside her. Ty Lee extended her grip on him, and milked Harry's probing fingers, until they pushed further inside her. Her heart raced and Harry could feel he had a grip on her.

"Good girl," Harry said.

Ty Lee almost received an orgasm, but then had been released. She looked up and saw Harry taste the juices.

"Sweet, like freshly plucked fruit from the vine," Harry said. "Cherries, with a lemony taste….have you ever tasted yourself?"

Ty Lee blushed, and could not lie. She licked the toys clean after Azula used them on her.

Harry smiled, he could tell from the moment she walked in here how Ty Lee was a perfect little sub, and Azula likely sent her here knowing precisely what would happen. He bent down on her and caressed the girl's round breasts. She gasped when those fingers pushed up against him.

"Please, I'm burning," Ty Lee said. "I need you….in me…..do whatever you want to me."

Harry brushed down her slit and then switched up to the clit. He pinched it and brought unmistakable pleasure through Ty Lee's being. Her heart hit a fever pitch. Harry crawled on top of her. Their bodies touched each other. Harry enjoyed the feel of her hard nipples buried into his muscle chest.

"Be warned, those can be dangerous words."

Ty Lee traced circles around the Dragon's back, and cupped his ass. This throbbing hard cock brushed against her flat stomach. She wondered what would happen when it buried inside her, and shot what was in those big, swollen balls inside her body.

"I don't care," Ty Lee said. "You're going to kill me, I'm going to die of being so horny."

Harry smiled and squeezed her chest one more time. He positioned right neutral to Ty Lee's entrance, and shoved inside her. Her walls stretched for a moment before closing around him. Harry grabbed her hips and pumped inside the beautiful woman. Ty Lee clenched around him.

"You're so horny," Harry said. "I like that from a woman like you."

Ty Lee grinned, and enjoyed the feeling of this man among men burying himself inside her. Her thighs clenched together and took him deep inside her body. The heel and sole of her foot wandered aimless, brushing against his balls before they slapped against her thighs.

"Thank you for this blessing," Ty Lee said.

She reached up and grabbed onto Harry's back. His throbbing cock speared into her womanhood when he rose up and pushed down into her. The two of them matched their motions. Harry pulled almost out of her and then brought himself deeper inside of her.

Ty Lee thought the journey would have been more than worth it to feel this wonder. Every single nerve ending made her feel pleasure beyond all place. All of the legends, the rumors, whatever else you wanted to say, they were all true. This remarkable man was able to push into her.

The first of hopefully many organisms shot through her boy. Ty Lee pumped her walls around him and let the juices squirt out to cover his cock. The lubricate allowed the green-eyed sorcerer to keep working inside her. He pummeled her pussy with several long thrusts. Ty Lee reached up and gripped the back of Harry's neck, moaning when he buried himself further inside her.

"Oh, you thought that was amazing, just wait for this."

Harry sped up the thrusts underneath the beautiful woman. She clenched down around him. Her toned, perfectly body wrapped around his cock and she squeezed him, pushing Harry deeper inside her. Every time Harry pumped into her body, she contracted around him.

"I wonder if you'd cry if I pulled out of you now."

Harry slowly teased pulling out of her. Ty Lee gasped and tried to hang onto him. Her legs ensnared him. All but Harry other than his head slipped out of her. Her pussy hummed and tried to push out but he pulled away.

"I need you back inside me," Ty Lee said. "I'm so horny, I'll lose it if you aren't in me…please, please, I can't stand it!"

Harry turned and kissed down her leg when it balanced down. He spread Ty Lee's thighs far and pushed deep into her. Her cunt happily took the entire length when Harry pushed into her. The feeling of her body squishing underneath him and pussy clamping on him made momentum.

Ty Lee rose up to meet Harry when going all the way down into her. He bottomed out inside her pussy. Every inch pushed deeper into her body. The sound of hot flesh connected with each other. Harry rose almost all the way out of her, pulling her off of the bed almost before descending back down.

Questing hands rolled down every single inch of Ty Lee's hot body. He gripped the breasts and squeezed them together before taking the hard nipples. One hand cupped a right breast and Harry sucked the left breast. He alternated back and forth and pumped inside her even faster.

"I can suck these juicy tits all day," Harry said. "Would you like me to do that?"

Ty Lee nodded feverishly, licking her lips. The two of them connected lip to lip with a very passionate kiss. She squeezed Harry's hips and allowed him to drive deeper inside her. The two of them connected together, kissing each other while Harry also paid tribute to Ty Lee's nether lips.

The most amazing orgasm connected. Ty Lee ran her fingers down Harry's back to encourage him to delve deeper into her. Their loins connected together in a heated motion. The two of them rocked back and forth against each other, gaining the momentum necessarily to bring a very pleasurable end, at least in Ty Lee's mind.

She came one more time and brought Harry deeper inside of her. Their bodies melded together in a dance of passion. Her hips grabbed him and pushed Harry inside.

"So, close, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you?"

Ty Lee imagined the rush of his warm seed feeling here. Despite the harsh journey, it made her way here.

"I think this will be the first step of cementing a greater alliance," Harry responded. "But, first I need you to come for me, and cum for me hard."

The woman beneath him grabbed Harry and squeezed him hard. Harry held onto her hips and picked up the pace. The two of them met each other in the center.

The final orgasm from Ty Lee proved to be the one to send Harry over the edge. He slammed inside the beautiful woman and filled her up with an excessive amount of seed. An insane amount filled Ty Lee completely up. She clutched Harry, the warm seed blasting inside of her.

The two of them pulled away. Ty Lee ran a finger nail over her stomach, bloated with the amount of seed inside of her.

"When you return, tell Azula I will agree to an audience, but she's going to have to…negotiate terms in detail," Harry said. "But, I do believe you shouldn't leave before morning, because there's a storm brewing tonight."

Ty Lee rolled over and squeezed Harry's shoulder with one hand and played with his hair with the other. "Well, I guess you're going to have to keep be entertained."

"What kind of host would I be if I didn't?"

The night was still just beginning, and Harry was far from done with her.

* * *

 **End.**


	86. Personal Apologies(Chloe Diggory)

**Personal Apology(Chloe Diggory(Gender Bent from Harry Potter))**

* * *

The entire mess with the Triwizard Tournament happened so fast, it caused the sixth year Hufflepuff, and apparently one of the Hogwarts champions, Chloe Diggory's head to spin. The funny thing was, she really didn't have any intention to enter the tournament to begin with. Her father really had a lot of mileage about how she was the only Seeker to beat Harry Potter to the Snitch, despite the rather unfair way she did so. Chloe didn't consider it a victory when those Dementors.

She could only imagine how insufferable her father would be, should she win the Triwizard Tournament. Chloe figured he should be proud of what she did. Between him and the people in her year, egging her on, she decided to enter the tournament. Chloe didn't feel she was worthy enough to enter the tournament though, but it was as much of a surprise to her as anyone else she entered the tournament.

For a brief fleeting second, Chloe was as shocked as anyone else. Shock doubled when Harry Potter entered the Triwizard Tournament, and it was much to his shock as well. Harry claimed he didn't enter the tournament and Chloe, believed he was telling the truth even though the fellow members of the Hufflepuff house didn't, other than a select few.

The beautiful brunette's bright brown eyes narrowed in frustration. It took every single fiber of her being not to scream out in frustration. Boy, did Chloe really want to scream though, and throw her hands into the air. She maintained some dignity thought, if barely.

' _I can't believe these people sometimes,'_ Chloe thought. _'He stole my personal glory, he stole Hufflepuff's chance of glory, I can't believe they would be like that. Being a Hufflepuff isn't about the glory.'_

They forgot what being a true Hufflepuff was all about, and they didn't learn their lesson from two years ago. Two years ago, they turned on Harry when there were rumors he might be the heir to Salazar Slytherin and might have opened the Chamber of Secrets. Pardon Chloe's language, but that was utter bullocks.

' _People never learn from their mistakes, and they always think the worst of people.'_

Chloe almost came around the corner and ran into Harry Potter himself.

"Hey," Chloe said.

Harry stepped back from her.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Chloe waved off his apology. "No, there's no need to apology. I was…just as much as fault for this."

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment. The moment increased in length when both of them looked at each other, neither of them knowing what precisely to do in a situation like this.

"No one believes me I didn't enter," Harry said.

"Well, I wouldn't say no one believes you," Chloe said. "I just think everyone's caught up in the madness of this tournament, and the excitement. The Hufflepuff house is no different, I'm sad to say."

Harry detected a very obvious note of disapproval in the girl's voice. He looked up at her for a moment.

"So, you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Chloe said. "You keep to yourself a lot of the time. Why would you want to be in a tournament which brings you out into the spotlight?"

The two of them walked down the hallways of Hogwarts and turned around the corner. Harry was pretty satisfied she believed him, at least someone believed him in a situation like this. Maybe there was some hope the rest of the school would come around.

"The truth is, I didn't expect to get into the tournament either," Chloe said. "My friends, they convinced me to enter. I suspect my father's going to be over the moon with him. You know how he is, you've met him at the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry looked towards Chloe for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I met," Harry said. "He seemed pleased you beat me in Quidditch."

"You fell off a broom because soul sucking monsters invaded the Quidditch pitch," Chloe said. "I was looking forward to the rematch this year, you know, so things could be fair and square."

"Guess, that got cancelled," Harry said.

"Well, I've got one more year," Chloe responded. "Let's hope we have a chance to go out there next time."

The two of them walked down the hallway and turned around. They made their way to a more private area, an un-used classroom.

"I wouldn't pay anyone any mind," Chloe said. "I'm going to have to have a talk with the Hufflepuffs to back off, and leave it be. They shouldn't be blinded by the glory. It seems like a Slytherin thing to do."

"It's a Gryffindor thing to do as well," Harry said. "And here I thought the Hufflepuffs were supposed to be the nice ones."

Chloe chuckled in response. She placed an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him in.

"Most of the time we are, but we sure have our moments," Chloe said. "This Triwizard Tournament mess isn't the shining hour for the Hufflepuff house. And I think the way they're acting, it's just….well, even though you're used to it after your second year, it doesn't make you right."

The beautiful girl leaned back against the wall, almost lazily. She could see Harry's eyes drift to a certain part of her body. Chloe smiled, this had been frustrating for them, and with Harry being a powerful wizard.

"I'm really sorry," Chloe said. "For my father and the way he acted at the Quidditch World Cup. He should have never rubbed what happened in your face. I really like to make it up to you, if you want to."

"You shouldn't apology for him, you didn't…you weren't the one bragging about what happened," Harry said. "You looked embarrassed, and looked like you wanted to jump into a hole."

Chloe barley kept a smile off of her face. That was exactly what her father did. It really was embarrassing when seeing him brag about it.

"What I want to know is how I can enter a magically binding contract if I never put my name into the Goblet?" Harry asked. "Couldn't that be abused?"

"I don't know," Chloe admitted. "I'm really not an expert on this. You should really ask Susan, her aunt is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. If anyone should know, it would be Amelia Bones."

Harry looked a bit apprehensive. Chloe bent down and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She's one of the good ones,' Chloe said. "Trust me, she's sensible enough to understand you wouldn't have put your name into the Goblet. It does raise a lot of questions."

The older girl sighed.

"And I'm sorry I didn't come and visit you in the Hospital Wing to check up on you after what happened," Chloe said. "That was poor sportsmanship on my part, and I was just in shock with what happened. I don't even know what came over me….and I can't even imagine what you would have seen."

Chloe could have figured it was something awful. The taller girl leaned forward and pulled Harry into a hug, pressing him up against her.

"Sorry, figured you need a hug," Chloe responded. "Um…."

Chloe could feel something hard press up against her and pulled away. The older Hufflepuff realized Harry's face pressed up against her breasts and he looked rather flushed.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"No, that's perfectly naturally," Chloe said. "And as a prefect, it's my responsibility to help a fellow student in need, and you are in need, Harry."

Harry wondered what she meant by that. She pulled Harry's trousers down over his ankles in a blink of an eye. His boxer shorts stretched over his cock and Chloe pulled them down to release him out into the wild. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it.

And it was only after the second maturity.

"So, have you ever been with a witch, Harry?" Chloe asked.

Harry shook his head in response. "I…"

"I'm really surprised, "Chloe said.

Chloe wondered if this was by design. She wasn't going to lie, the fact she was about to take the virginity of Harry Potter was more appealing than beating him at Quidditch, or being in the Triwizard Tournament. She would be the envy of any witch.

Poor Cho thought she would be the one to do it, and they both feared that Veela champion being the one to get first crack, when she got over herself and realized there was a wild Harry Potter in her midst.

Chloe grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed it hard. The despite him being three years her junior, he was rather well endowed. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry thought this was a dream. But if it was, boy was this an interesting one. Chloe squeezed his cock and caressed his balls, while leaning in with a kiss. The two of them encircled their tongues around each other. Harry copied what he did, with pure instincts.

"Relax, and let me do my duties as a prefect, "Chloe said.

"If you keep this up, you might be a good Head Girl," Harry responded.

"Oh, I think I have the fundamental skills down pat already."

Chloe descended down to her knees with one throbbing long cock outstretched in front of her. The tip of Harry's cock touched her rosy red lips and she kissed it. Her hand caressed the solid length and made it extend, growing between her lips. Chloe worked her lips and tongue slightly over him.

Harry closed his eyes and could feel the pleasure. Her wet mouth wrapped around Harry. The older Hogwarts champion went down on the throbbing cock of the younger one, slurping his manhood. Her fingers brushed against his balls and squeezed them, caressing them.

Chloe worked more of Harry's long, cock inside her. Her panties stuck to her. The house elves would most certainly have a fun time getting them clean. She reached around and gripped Harry by his ass before pumping the long cock into the back of her throat. Chloe flicked and slipped her tongue across Harry. His lengthy tool slapped against her tongue the further she went down on them.

"I….I feel…."

The bubbling in his balls ensured Harry was going to cum sooner rather than later. Chloe ensured it would be sooner by servicing his cock. She had to taste his potent and powerful semen right now. Chloe worked her mouth down on him. Harry started to get into it, pumping his cock into her throat.

Harry had been hit with the wildest and most primal urges. He fucked Chloe's tight throat and eventually something had to give. What had to give was a solid amount of seed spraying down her throat.

Chloe tilted back to accept the rush of cum spilling into the back of her throat. She pushed Harry further down her throat and swallowed more cum than she ever could accept in her life.

She pulled back and released his cock. Chloe licked her lips and slowly rose to her feet. The robes slipped off her shoulders to reveal her usual Hogwarts school girl uniform. The skirt slid up just a slight bit and revealed her stockings and a small hint of nickers.

Chloe reached up and unbuttoned the top of her blouse. Her breasts spilled out. Harry watched the cleavage being released to him. His hungry eyes stared towards her and he smiled when more of them got revealed. Chloe reached down and pulled her skirt up. Then it dropped to the ground, revealing she wore nothing other than a pair of panties, and a pair of lacy stockings underneath.

The older girl unclipped her bra and allowed it to drop to the ground. Her perfect, round breasts, with perky little nipples stood erect towards them. Harry looked towards them and reached towards him. He hesitated for a moment. Chloe reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it over her breasts. She gave him a very accommodating smile in response.

"Go ahead, Harry touch them."

Harry reached over and caressed one of those round breasts. A look of pleasure washed over Chloe's face. Harry alternated between breasts. He decided to get a bit more daring and squeezed one of them. He pushed the nipple into his mouth and started to experiment with it, sucking on it.

Chloe closed her eyes and saw Harry's erection come back to life. The mark of a powerful wizard showed how much they refueled really quickly. Chloe gripped Harry's throbbing member and pumped it as hard in response. She squeezed him and pumped him to life.

"Soon, you'll be inside me," Chloe said. "You want to feel my pussy?"

Chloe stepped back and slipped her panties down. Her heated, dripping mound appeared in front of Harry's eyes. Harry looked at the slick slit which beckoned him. He reached towards Chloe and brushed his fingers against her slit. The juices trickled down.

She backed up and balanced on the desk. Chloe spread her thighs to Harry, showing her smooth center which dripped.

"Go ahead, Harry, help me, help you," Chloe said.

Harry walked over towards Chloe and grabbed onto the desk. His cock lined up with her pussy. Chloe hooked her heels on the back of Harry and pushed him in closer. He came closer towards her.

The thick head pushed against Chloe. He entered her and the sensations pushed deeper inside. Chloe's hands hung onto Harry and pushed him into her.

"You're a good fit!" Chloe yelled. "Oooh, that feels so good…thank you for sharing this with me."

Magic encircled both of them. Harry picked up a steady pace and gained a bit of momentum, not to mention a bit of confidence. His head rested on Chloe's chest for a couple of minutes. The moment Harry pulled away, he licked her nipples. A couple of sucks to them brought Chloe to a pleasurable moment.

Chloe grabbed onto his back. It was funny how a chance encounter lead to something like this. She looked up towards Harry's eyes. Those eyes were sure something. Her loins clutched around him.

"This feels good," Harry said.

Her muscles tightened and contracted around him. Harry could feel himself strain and it was very hard not to lose it inside Chloe. Harry reinforced his will and drove more of himself inside the tight Hufflepuff. Her pussy stretched around him with a series of hard thrusts into her body.

"Yes, it does," Chloe said.

Chloe reached up to grab Harry around the waist and squeezed him with her legs. The two of them connected with each other. Harry entered her and stretched her out. She rode the train all the way to the station of another orgasm. He really knew how to touch all of the spots.

He reached around and gripped Chloe's round breast, before pushing deep inside the brunette. Those throbbing balls smacked against her. Chloe responded by digging her nails into Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, mmm, go ahead baby," Chloe said.

Harry rose up and pounded deep into her. She squeezed Harry. The length of his manhood had been caressed. Chloe reached up and pushed down onto her. Harry pummeled her even harder. The silky sensation of her walls rubbing him made Harry even hotter and even harder.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Harry said. "You really are one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts."

Chloe thought that was high words of praise from the Boy-Who-Lived. The seventeen year old Hufflepuff received a hard pummeling of his long cock inside her body. Chloe gripped Harry and pushed him back inside her. Those walls gripped Harry even harder when he pumped inside of her.

More orgasms followed with Chloe clenching onto him. She closed tightly around him, and pushed Harry inside her. His massive manhood parted her thighs with multiple thrusts. Chloe grabbed Harry hard around the back and encouraged him to go even further inside her.

"Yes, right there, harder!"

Harry could not believe how passionate the normally reserved Hufflepuff could get. It made him feel rather hard and throbbing. He pulled out and slammed inside her body. Chloe clenched him hard and released him.

He slipped outside of her, or rather Chloe pulled away. Chloe flipped over towards him and got on her hands and knees. The brunette showed her perfect ass and spread her legs.

"Take me however you want."

Harry wasn't going to deny this particular invitation. His cock, still dripping from Chloe's juices, grabbed Chloe's hips. He positioned Chloe and slipped inside of her. Her walls stretched and closed around him when he pounded her from behind.

"Spank me, please."

This statement caught Harry completely off guard, especially when coming from the girl.

"Slap my ass!" Chloe begged him, a little more forcefully.

Harry heard people talk about how the quiet ones were always the kinky ones. He wasn't sure if it wasn't true, given the evidence. The point was, Chloe's round, juicy ass was very spankable. He raised a hand and spanked Chloe while pushing into her with a long thrust.

He kept the momentum with a few more spanks and rammed deeper into her with long thrusts. Chloe's walls tightened around him.

"Spank me harder!" Chloe yelled. "I've been a naughty Hufflepuff!"

Harry spanked her ass even harder.

"Seducing a fourth year?" Harry asked. "Abusing your power as a prefect? I think you have."

Chloe and Harry both knew that wasn't the case. It was a simple apology which had gotten very heated. They got into their roles. Harry really went into his power and buried himself into Chloe. The closer he edged towards the orgasm, the more he forced his way into her.

Harry could feel a clenching come up over his balls. It would happen sooner or later, where he would unleash himself inside Chloe.

"Please, cum inside me," Chloe said. "It's fine….all of the girls are on a potion, unless they chose not to be."

The Pumpkin Juice had been laced to prevent any surprises which would disrupt the Hogwarts education. Of course, Chloe did wonder if someone with strong enough magic and strong enough will, would be able to override it. Harry pushed deeper inside Chloe and rammed her tight pussy. She could feel him buried as far inside her as he would go and that shot pleasure down her body.

"I'm getting close, are you sure you….."

"Finish, you need to finish, it's good for your health," Chloe begged him. "I'm just looking out for the benefit….of the younger years."

Harry rode her pussy to the edge. The insides squeezed him. Harry pulled almost out of her, and then planted his rod deeper inside of her. He slapped Chloe's round ass when he continued to ride her all the way to the end. She wrapped around Harry and grabbed him as tightly as possible.

"You're going to make me lose it," Harry said. "I'm going to…"

Harry spanked her very tight ass one more time. The pressure in his balls finally released and sent his cum spraying inside Chloe's body. Her wet pussy grabbed him hard. Harry emptied his essence inside her all the way. He drained every single last drop of cum inside her.

Chloe could feel her body crash. The warmth of his seed spilling inside her resulted in Chloe breaking out into a brilliant smile. He finished her off a few more long thrusts, running his hands all over her body. He explored every glorious inch of flesh.

The two of them pulled away from each other, and in a mad dash to find their clothes. Both couldn't believe things escalated to this point, although neither was sad it would.

Harry broke the silence. "So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will."

* * *

 **End.**


	87. Wrapped and Delivered(Su Li and Luna)

**Wrapped and Delivered(Su Li and Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Su Li felt a stiffness in the side of her neck when trying to move around on the neck. It took her seconds to realize, after returning from her deep slumber, she had been stripped of her knickers and tied and bound to the bed. The lights in the room flickered on and Su turned her attention to Luna Lovegood, who sat at the side of the bed, a big smile broke out over her fast.

"Hello," Luna said. "Congratulations, you've been chosen."

The sixteen year old Ravenclaw looked at the girl a year beneath her and wondered why she had been chosen. Luna dressed in a white blouse and a silver skirt which light bounced off. She got on her hands and knees at the foot of the bed. Her blonde locks brushed against the leg of the Ravenclaw who shuddered in response.

She looked up towards Luna with imploring eyes, who responded with a very sunny, but rather devious grin. Luna's finger lightly brushed across her leg and moved up.

"Nice and smooth, perfect," Luna said. She puckered her lips and leaned closer towards a smile. "You'll do nicely."

Su Li wondered what she was talking about.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about," Luna said. "It's very simple actually, in it's devious, as you know, Harry Potter has to train to defeat a certain Dark Lord. I think we all know him, he has a couple of titles which has way too many hypens in them."

Luna brushed her finger across Su's nipple which stuck through her bra. She doubted it was because of the cool air either. In reality, she had enjoyed being bound to the bed. The feeling of the ropes pushing against her skin was amazing to be honest. It was hard for her to keep her eyes upright, and her breathing escalated. Those fingers pushed down and gripped Su's nipple, running a finger over it lightly.

"And we've researched numerous rituals, and it turns out, Harry's powers can get a boost when he is bonded with a sufficient number of witches," Luna said. "And Padma Patil informs me you moan his name regularly. To be fair, you are the only one, but you fingered yourself raw when you imagined Harry pinning you down to the bed and having his way with you, didn't you?"

The young Ravenclaw gasped and could not deny. The ropes continued to push against her and inflame her desires. The thought was she wanted to be taken, to be drilled into the bed by Harry in every single way. Her thighs moistened when these thoughts entered her mind.

"Don't worry," Luna responded with a smile. "I can help you, get what you wanted. You just have to pledge yourself to Harry Potter, as a member of his collective."

Luna and Ginny had also been having an informal competition to see who could collect the most girls. Luna started to trace a pattern on Su's mound. She flicked her finger against Su's clit. Her panties stuck to her loins and formed a little bit of moisture.

"Do you agree?" Luna asked. "Do you agree to serve Harry Potter, and join the cause? Would you like this?"

The Ravenclaw couldn't do anything other than nod due to how the ropes bound her into place. Her heart skipped several steady beats when rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Well, magic is all about your intent, and I can see your intent to be true," Luna said. "Harry, she said yes."

Harry stepped over. Both Ravenclaws followed Harry, when he wore a bathrobe entering. They could tell he wore nothing underneath it.

"Let me prepare you for the bonding ritual, my lord," Luna said.

Harry smiled and motioned for Luna to walk towards him. "Remove your clothes."

Luna swayed her hips to imaginary music. It was best to have bare skin make contact. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse and allowed the garment to flow to the floor. Her bare breasts came out to the air. Luna's pale skin shined in the room. She wiggled off her skirt to reveal a lacy green though which matched Harry's eyes. The girl teasingly turned around and bent over the bed.

"We're going to need to demonstrate how I want her to take me," Harry said. "So, it's best if I see if you're warm and wet as well."

Luna bent over the bed and pulled her thong down. Harry slipped one finger inside of her dripping mound. Luna's pussy saturated with their warm juices. Harry pumped one digit in and out. Luna rolled back on the bed, and she closed her eyes.

Harry fingered her to an orgasm. The moment he finished, he slipped out of Luna's finger. He made sure she turned around in time to see Harry lick his finger clean of her clothes. He offered it to Luna in tribute and she kissed and sucked his finger, before untying the sash of his robe.

Su's eyes widened at the look of Harry's throbbing hard cock. Luna wrapped a hand around Harry's manhood and started to pump it. It swelled and grew with no end seemingly in sight. Her mind went wild, imagining her lips and cunt wrapped around it, and maybe even Harry burying it up her ass.

Luna smiled.

"Watch closely."

The blonde went down around Harry's cock and inhaled him into the depths of her mouth. Luna's fingers gripped Harry's waist and she pushed down onto him. Harry held onto her blonde hair and threaded his fingers through. He rocked deep into Luna's throat and hungrily pushed down into her mouth.

"Fuck, you have such a good mouth."

Luna smiled and kissed his cock. "Well, that's why they call me Lovegood."

She pulled herself up, and laid back on the bed. Her thighs spread for Harry. She made sure Su Li's eyes were locked onto her pussy. The moment she noticed the other Ravenclaw looking over her, Harry walked towards her. He pushed his hands on the woman's hips.

Harry's cock pushed at the edge of Luna's entrance and he pushed inside her. Luna's walls gripped him tightly and her hands rose up. Her smooth, silky legs wrapped around Harry and pushed him inside. Harry gained some momentum and buried inside of her.

"Harry, that's so good," Luna mewled.

"Did you doubt it?"

Luna unleashed a scream. The silencing spells indicated only those within these bed chambers could hear it, but boy, did those people inside the bed chambers hear it already. Harry rocked his way inside Luna's sticky, eager pussy. She closed her walls around him, and hummed, with hunger dancing through her eyes. Luna pulled Harry closer inside her and the two of them worked against each other.

Harry plunged his rock hard cock inside Luna's tightening quim. It felt really good to have such a sheath of womanhood wrapped around him when he rose up and plunged down into her. He kept working his way inside Luna.

The captive Ravenclaw watched Harry slip and disappear out of her. She wondered how that piece of meat would fit into her. Su's pussy dripped at the thought of being violated to be honest. She tried gain some traction by thrusting at the air.

Luna experienced the rush and the gush of her pussy. Harry slammed into her one more time with a huge plunge. His cock spread her legs out when going into her. Those thick balls slapped against her thighs with each rise and each fall.

She squeezed him hard and those warm walls squeezed him hard. Harry pushed into her and rocked his hips against her. Luna grabbed onto him and moaned hungrily the deeper Harry's massive prick speared inside her. He filled and emptied her several times.

"Oh, and stop, she's ready!" Luna yelled.

Harry rode out the rest of Luna's orgasm before he slipped out of her. Luna took a moment to recover and when she did, she quickly undid the gag around Su Li's mouth.

The dark haired beauty looked up with her wide eyes. Harry's large cock pushed against her lips. Su opened her mouth to properly take her medicine and take his large cock down into her throat. It coated with Luna's juices when entering her mouth which gave it an amazing, exotic taste.

"That's right, suck my cock, suck it for everything you've got," Harry told her.

Su worked her warm lips around him and sucked him. She eagerly and greedily tasted every single inch of Harry. The normally quiet girl made all kinds of sounds and moans.

"Let me help you," Luna said cheerfully.

She pushed Su down and caused her to momentarily gag on Harry's cock. His massive meat spear spread into her throat when she sucked down onto him.

Luna smiled and fondled Harry's throbbing hard balls, and squeezed them. She wondered if Su would be able to take the massive load, or if she would have cum coming out of her nose, ears, and mouth, like the first time Luna sucked Harry's cock.

Or rather, Ginny forced Luna's face down onto it, but why quibble with details.

Harry could feel the warmness of her mouth. The Ravenclaw's body was lithe, and tight, with perky breasts, and a nice ass as well. He could not wait to bring her. First, he wanted to finish inside of her mouth.

"Keep sucking, you kinky little Claw," Luna whispered in Su's ears. "Our fun is just starting. I hope you know that."

Su did understand that. Her sucking increased, with working more of Harry's massive tool into the back of her throat. She responded with a very hot hum when taking Harry's massive rod down her throat. He speared into the back of Su's throat and hungrily went down on him.

"Mmm, mmm…mmm," Su moaned.

Harry enjoyed these sounds she made when going down on him. He was about ready to explode into her mouth and kept working into the mouth of the woman. He could feel a rush coming from him.

"Those balls are nice and full, don't waste your treat," Luna said.

Su didn't intend to waste her treat. She kept sucking Harry down, taking more of him inside of her. The woman would not be denied. Her tongue traced around him and tasted him. She tried to use her throat muscles to squeeze the cum out of her.

"God, she's good," Harry said.

"Figured she would be," Luna said. "It's always the quiet ones."

"You would know."

Harry grunted those words out before plunging into the back of Su's throat. He spilled his seed and coated the back of Su's throat with his sticky, juicy cum. She pushed down onto him.

To the credit of the Ravenclaw, every single last drop shot down her throat. She sucked it down.

"She's such a good little cum guzzler," Luna commented.

She stroked Su's hair, marveling on how soft and smooth her silky hair was. Harry unloaded the last drops of cum and a little bit dribbled at of Su's mouth, but not too bad.

"Much better than my first time."

The moment Harry's cock pulled out between her lips, Luna moved on in and kissed her on the lips. Their tongues ensnared together. Luna wrapped her tongue around Su's to properly taste Harry's cum which coated it. The two beauties sucked and slurped each other's mouths.

Su shuddered as Luna's nails raked down her face. Her fingers pushed and the aggressive kiss continued. Luna really knew how to map out a path in the other girl's mouth, slurping and sucking on every single inch.

Harry motioned for Luna to pull away and to flip Su over on the bed. Su had been flipped over, spread egged and on her front on the bed. Her ass stuck up in the air and was really amazing. Harry leaned down and gave Su a spank on the tight ass.

He pulled her panties down and revealed Su's mound. He brushed his fingers against the mound and worked a digit in between those thighs. Harry pumped deep inside her and could feel how tight it was.

"Don't…tease," she begged.

"That makes you want it even more."

Harry leaned in towards her ear and kissed her on the side of it before suckling on the ear lobe. Su almost lost all sense of herself with Harry's suckling and licking behind her ear. His large cock came closer to slipping between her dripping thighs as well. Su moaned when he pushed himself in every closer.

"It's going to be a tight fit," Harry groaned.

"Well, you're going to have to try really hard."

Harry slowly teased Su's body. The little moans coming from the lithe Ravenclaw and her lubricating just spilling from her legs made Harry want to drive his cock into her tight body even more. He pushed inside Su's body and she squeezed down tight onto him in response.

"Fuck!" Su moaned.

"Oh, such a mouth!" Luna yelled. "Maybe we should find a way to keep that naughty little mouth occupied."

Luna slid in front of Su and grabbed her head. She pushed Su's face down onto her pussy. Su had to open her mouth and tried to breath. She sucked in some juices when Luna forced her head down on her face.

Harry worked his way into Su. It was a very tight pussy he worked with, so it was hard for him to work his way in right away. His cock ached and his balls swelled. Harry hung onto her and worked his way into her even further. He pounded Su all the way. Her tight cunt gripped him as hard as possible and released him through every single thrust. Harry wasn't going to back up, he was going to ride this pussy all the way.

Su thought her dream was going to come true. Harry stuffed her completely hard with that swollen cock. He pushed deep inside Su, ramming into her. Harry's balls slammed against her every time he pulled almost out of her and then pushed back into her. Harry gained some momentum.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her body. She rose up the bed a little bit and Harry pushed his hands underneath her. He rubbed Su's sensitive breasts. He noticed how hard she clenched when the nipples got tweaked. Harry only kept that one up.

Luna knew Harry put Su through the paces and how. Every time Su's tongue pushed between Luna's legs, it gave a nice little flick in vibration. Luna shoved her nails into the back of Su's hair and made her eat her even more.

"Oh, good pick," Harry said.

"Thanks, am I ahead on points?"

Harry didn't answer straight away. He was pretty sure no matter what happened in this little competition between Ginny and Luna, Harry would really be the winner. And with tight, willing pussy like this, he knew he was the winner. Harry picked up the pace and pounded her hard.

Su could not believe how hard he could go without stopping her. His cock never slowed down for a moment. He pushed further inside her. Every inch of her tight body filled up with Harry's long and throbbing cock. Harry gripped her hips and plunged into her.

"Damn, girl."

The normally quiet girl gave a passionate scream inside of Luna's pussy with Harry picking up the pace inside her. He rose up into her and drilled into her. Every single thrust brought her to pleasure.

Harry didn't really slow down although her pussy really clamped down onto him. A swelling feeling of cum filled his balls. He made sure to return to the nipples and twist them. Harry almost pulled out and rammed deep inside of her. His balls swelled even more.

Orgasms flooded her inner walls. Su Li had hit a pinnacle of pure bliss she didn't think would happen ever again. Harry gripped her and plunged into her.

"Almost there."

Harry's fingers brushed against the back of her neck and down Su's back all the way. He tormented those pleasure spots and got her hot and bothered.

"Yeah, me too!"

Luna bucked her hips up and made sure to fill Su's mouth with these juices. Su sucked up all of Luna's essence, swirling her tongue around when taking more of Luna into her mouth.

Harry made sure to allow one more orgasm to flood through the beauty beneath him. She clenched Harry and Harry unleashed himself inside her. His balls twitched and fired inside Su's warm and wet depths. He held onto her hips and unloaded his way inside her. Every time his balls twitched, they released a steady stream of cum inside her body. Harry held onto her.

Su collapsed onto the bed, the juices oozing from her cunt after Harry filled her. Luna pulled away from her.

"One more hole."

She wasn't going to lie, apprehension and excitement hit at the same time. Harry's finger pushed inside her back entrance.

"You're…going to rip me apart," Su begged.

"It might hurt for a couple of minutes," Luna admitted. "But, when it's done….it's going to be the best sex you'll ever have in your life."

Luna reached over and gave Su's left cheek a firm squeeze.

"And a tight ass like yours, you're born to be buggered up the bum."

Su shifted herself her hips apart and juices oozed. Luna smiled and reached over to the side on the bedside table. She pulled the vial into her hand.

The contents of the vial would have to wait. Harry's throbbing head, rubbed up against her ass. He pulled Su's cheeks apart and pushed against her puckered hole. Su closed her eyes, and slowly, inch by inch, Harry filled her ass with his long and throbbing cock.

Luna proved to be spot on, as usual. The first moment, Su Li could feel like she was being ripped apart. The next moment passed, and pleasure beyond all comprehension hit her.

Then, pleasure hit Su hard, not to mention Harry's cock hitting her hard.

Harry could feel her ass against him. He had many tight asses wrapped around his cock over the last couple of years, but the lovely young Ravenclaw might have been one of the tightest and most delicious asses to ever find their way around her. He rested a hand on Su's hip while plunging into her. He kissed the back of the girl's neck.

"Oooh, yes, right there," she moaned.

Su Li experienced a rush of pleasure. She then could feel a pair of larger breasts pressing against her. Luna's nipples grinded against hers and something slipped inside her.

It took Su one hazed moment to realize what that potion had been before Luna's new cock pushed into her wet walls. It was as long as Harry's.

"Ooh, you're right Harry, she is very tight," Luna said. "I'm not sure how long this potion is going to last now."

Luna shoved her rod inside of Su's tight pussy. The two of them connected with each other. Su pressed against Luna as Harry pressed against her.

Harry smiled, the lithe Ravenclaw pushed between them. He took out a lot of aggression her ass, while also stroking her smooth hair. The hair on her head was the only hair on her body, and it was so smooth and silky. Harry smiled when kissing her on the side of her face, while Luna kissed her on the lips.

Su Li screamed in increasing waves of pleasure. She had been sandwhiched between two beautiful people, and received pleasure beyond anything she ever experienced. Her pussy clenched Luna and her ass clenched Harry. She anticipated getting two big loads of cum into her.

Luna rode out the first orgasm cumming from Su. Her nerve endings adapted nicely to the new addition on her when pushing herself deeper inside Su. Her heart skipped a couple of steady beats when rising up and sliding down into her. The two connected with each other, a hot combination of movements increasing when they matched each other.

Harry could tell Luna was about ready to lose it. He tightened his hold on Su and plunged into her. Her ass gripped him hard when he pushed into the bowels.

Su lost it with a screaming orgasm. She clenched around onto Luna and dug her fingers into the back of the younger blond.

"Thank you, thank you," Su breathed.

Luna smiled, that kind of respect deserved a reward. She picked up the pace and hammered Su even harder. Her wet walls clenched Luna. Luna's was about ready to burst in more ways than one. She pushed inside Su and hammered into her as hard as possible.

The shower of cum spilled inside of Su's waiting quim. Luna rocked into her when the cock exploded and showered cum. The cum rolled down Luna's thighs as well. Luna rolled off of him.

It was between Harry and Su Li's ass. Her ass was going to make Harry pop, and he wasn't going to pull out of her. Harry plowed inside her ass as hard as possible. Those balls loaded up with cum.

Harry shoved his fingers inside Su and pumped her cunt while pumping the woman's ass.

"You're mine."

Su nodded, succumbing to her new master. The energy surrounded around her. Runes briefly drew on her breasts, ass, and cunt before fading off into the darkness. Harry's heavy balls slapped and they started to drain with the next thrust.

Harry filled Su up, pounding her ass all the way to the end of the orgasm. His thick balls sprayed inside her.

All three collapsed down on the bed. Luna smiled.

"Another one off of the checklist."

Luna rolled over and then, out of boredom,started to suck Harry's cock.

* * *

 **End.**


	88. All Access(Megan and Gwenog Jones)

**All Access(Megan and Gwenog Jones from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry broke out into a smile when his girlfriend's excitement bubbled over. Megan Jones was a beautiful curvy brunette with large breasts, and a toned body, along with a dazzling ass and long legs. She dressed in business attire, with a buttoned up blouse and a modest length skirt which poked down to expose her stocking clad legs. Her ass had the most amazing shape ever.

"You know, you're going to tear my arm out before we get in there."

Megan released the grip of his arm and smiled. The young reporter leaned towards him and smiled. Megan looked into his eyes.

"Sorry, I have this interview backstage, and I can't wait," Megan said. "You'd think it wouldn't be this hard to get an interview with your sister, but it's like pulling teeth."

"The Harpies are in high demand," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," Megan said in obvious exasperation. "Gwenog cleared some time though when I mentioned I would want to bring you along. She's wanted to meet you for some time. Guess you do have your uses after all."

She smiled, the mischievous twinkle sparkling through her eyes. Harry gripped Megan around her waist and pushed her against the wall. Megan gasped when feeling Harry press up against him. His lips inched towards hers before pulling back.

"I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?" Megan asked.

"Mmm, what do you think?"

Megan accepted a rough kiss form Harry. Their tongues entangled together for a moment before they pulled away. The reporter and her boyfriend edged back from each other and moved their way to the backstage area. A surly looking security guard looked towards them. Megan and Harry showed their passes. The guard broke out of his surly mood to look towards him.

"Yeah, I have a live Harry Potter, and I'm not afraid to use it," Megan said. "Could you please move? I'm sure Ms. Jones wouldn't be happy if you kept us waiting."

The guard shifted over to one side and allowed Harry and Megan to cross over. The two of the made their way backstage through the area of the Holyhead Harpies training camp. They were always looking for new recruits.

"Megan, hey!"

Megan smiled when she turned towards a tall black girl with her hair done up in a ponytail. She dressed in a sports bra which showed off an amazing amount of her well-endowed cleavage. Her beautiful toned abs were on display, and she wore a pair of very tight yoga pants. She looked pretty good for her age, looking like a women in her mid-twenties as opposed to someone who was much older. This was part of the magic of magic.

The girl rushed over and hugged Megan in response. The two gave each other a very friendly greeting, which made Harry very curious what went on the Jones house hold. Megan leaned up and kissed her sister on the lips. Harry shifted herself.

Megan smiled, her and Gwenog shared the same father, but they had different mothers, due to Gwenog's mother dying, and marrying the woman who would be the woman of Megan, and her other older sister, Hestia. Still they were related close enough to make it come.

"Gwen, this is Harry Potter," Megan said. "I'm sure you might have heard about them."

"Oh, we met a few years ago, remember, at one of old Sluggy's parties?" Gwenog asked. She smiled and looked towards the young man. "It's been a while, but it's good to see you again…wow, your third maturity has done you a lot of good."

Gwenog's eyes trailed off of his body. Harry wasn't a stranger of getting the attentions of an attractive older woman. Megan cleared her throat.

"You look good yourself," Harry said.

"Right, thanks, I've been trying these new work out techniques, and have been putting the rest of team through the drills," Gwenog said. "As the Captain, I have to make sure my team is in the tip-top condition and their stamina is on point."

Megan smiled. "Are we going to find out what goes on in the Holyhead locker room after dark?"

"Well, that would be telling," Gwenog said, almost teasing when she looked at them. "You don't mind if I finish my cooldown stretches while I'm here, do you?"

"Not at all," Harry said.

"No, I don't have a problem."

Gwenog turned around and she bent over to stretch herself. Harry got a nice look at Gwenog's tight ass in those pants. Her butt bounced when she moved up and down. She spread her legs and squatted down on the ground before pushing up and down. She rose and lowered down on the ground, spreading her legs. The way she stretched put certain thoughts in Harry's mind.

The sound of something getting unzipped caught Harry's attention. Megan undid his pants and pulled them down a little bit, so she could have access to his boxer shorts. Harry looked at her in surprise, keeping half of an eye on Gwenog who continued her stretching machines. Her beautiful dark-skinned body kept moving in tone of the stretches.

Megan put one finger to her mouth and went "shh" as quietly as possible. She fished Harry's erect cock out of his pants and leaned down. She kissed his manhood, before swirling around him. Megan grinned before slipping more of his cock into her mouth and making a slight slurp, testing her daring.

Harry couldn't believe how brazen his girlfriend was, but at the same time, he really could believe it. Megan always pushed the boundaries and tried to get what she wanted. Her hot mouth wrapped around Harry's aching tool when she sucked.

Gwenog moved around, and she frowned. She heard something behind her. The Holyhead Captain turned around to see her sister kneeling before Harry and sucking his rod. The woman's heart raced when seeing her sister take this big fleshy rod in her mouth and squeezing his balls.

Despite her pussy throbbing so hard, Gwenog had to let out a reprimand for her sister.

"Megan!"

Megan pulled away from Harry and left a mess of salvia all over his cock. It ached red and Harry groaned when Megan stopped serving his cock.

"Sorry, I'm rude, I should have offered you the first lick," Megan said.

"I don't know about this….."

"Gwen, look me in the eye, and say you've never dreamed about sucking Harry Potter off," Megan said.

Gwen couldn't look her sister in the eye. Then again, her eyes had been drawn to something. The forbidden fruit, so to speak, that long and throbbing cock, it was the most amazing thing she ever saw. Gwenog Jones stepped over and placed her hand around his cock to give it a stroke.

Harry watched as the beautiful Quidditch player descended to her knees before him and replaced her sister by taking Harry's cock between her lips. She looked up towards him with beautiful brown eyes and sucked Harry's hard cock inside her mouth. She looked hungry when bombing up and down on her throat.

"See, I told you it runs in the family," Megan said.

The Boy-Who-Lived increased his grip on the back of Gwenog's head as she worked herself around him. Her loud and passionate slurping started. Harry's balls slapped against her chin the more she worked his manhood into her mouth. Gwenog hungered with pleasure.

Gwen wanted to taste and take every inch of this massive cock. It gave off a certain sense of power. Her lips wrapped around him and took the hardening rod deeper down her throat. Harry reached back and gripped the back of Gwen's head before pushing into her.

"Damn, she's good," Harry said.

Megan smiled and joined her sister. She took Harry's balls and sucked them, before caressing them. The combined action of both of the sisters made Harry groan. A warm feeling rushed through his balls. Harry grabbed the back of the head of each sister and encouraged them to perform these ministrations. He would never back off from what happened, not if Harry could help it.

Both Megan and Gwenog worked over Harry's throbbing hard rod with their magnificent mouths. Everything was reaching a boiling point.

Gwen reached between her legs and rubbed herself. The taste of such a beautiful cock made her light up in excitement. Her nipples pushed against her top. The two of them worked in tandem on Harry's cock.

"Get ready."

"She'll be ready," Megan said.

The sexy brunette rubbed Harry's balls. She wanted this thick, amazing load to be shot down her sister's throat. Megan really wanted it and really wanted it bad, to see her sister choke on this cum.

"Cum down her throat, make her find out what a real man tastes like," Megan said.

Gwen redoubled her sucking, knowing the end would be here. The beauty ran her tongue down him and sucked Harry down hard. It hit the back of her throat and the first blast of cum lubricated her tonsils. More blasts of cum followed behind. Gwen rode him out.

Harry enjoyed the warmth spilling down Gwen's throats. He grabbed her by the face and shoved it into her. The Holyhead captain gave him some amazing head, sucking him dry. Her tongue brought all of the cum from Harry's cock and cleaned him.

The two of them broke apart. Gwen smiled and licked her lips.

"Better than any sports drink," Gwen said.

Gwen closed her eyes and could see Megan look at her with a predatory look. Her sister could be a bit of a nymphomaniac, she needed sex to mentally function in life. Thankfully, someone of Harry's prowess and power was a perfect match for Megan.

Megan unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the ground. She pulled off her black bra and exposed her nice breasts. Her dark nipples suck out enticingly and she motioned for Gwen to come to her. Gwen slipped off her sports bra and the two met to the center.

Their hard nipples rubbed together along with their tongues. Gwen and Megan grabbed each other hair's each and gave each other an aggressive kiss. Megan reached behind and cupped Gwen's ass. The older woman squealed into the kiss of the younger woman. The two of them kissed harder with each other.

Gwen returned fire and rubbed Megan's stiff nipples in response. Her heart started to hammer faster when the two of them turned to make sure Harry could see their lesbian show.

Harry's cock rose pretty quickly. So much beautiful flesh was on display and even more was on display as well. The sound of Megan spanking Gwen's firm ass in response made his cock throb even more. Megan slapped Gwen's ass a couple more times.

Megan slipped a finger between Gwen's thighs and started to rub between her thighs. She pulled back towards Gwen.

"Oh, you're not stretched enough, poor baby," Megan said. "Why don't we fix that?"

She motioned for Gwen to turn around. Gwen bent over the bench and Megan pulled her pants down. Her round ass sprang out. Megan smiled and ran her hand down Gwen's ass. Her legs spread out nice and wide for Megan to have access.

"Harry, do you think we can help my sister get nice and stretched?" Megan asked.

"It wouldn't be a problem."

Harry brought his long and throbbing cock over towards Gwenog who spread out. Her beautiful pussy look nice and tight. Harry knew she had the stamina to catch up. The young man grabbed her hips and pushed against her opening. Every few inches pushed deeper inside Gwen and he spread her out. Her wet walls closed around Harry when he pulled and pushed out of her.

"Are you getting stretched now?" Megan asked.

Gwen responded with a nod. Harry held onto her hips and moved up to squeeze her ass. She didn't really blame it as it gave him the base needed to shag her vigorously. Every single stroke of Harry pushed into her. This was a dream come true, to be bent over something and pound into Harry Potter.

Harry had himself in a position which many wizards would give their right nut for. He pounded the Holyhead Harpy Captain from behind. Her wet pussy clamped down on Harry. Gwen expanded and released.

"She's in need of a good stretching," Harry said. "So, tight."

Harry leaned in and twisted Gwen's nipples. Her chocolate nipple hung between Harry's finger and he rubbed her. Harry pulled almost out of her and pushed back into her. He twisted her nipple one more time and enjoyed the sensations of her warm pussy closing around him.

Megan fingered herself as fast as Harry fucked Gwen. She enjoyed her boyfriend dominating another woman. Her eyes closed when pushing her fingers into her dripping hot cunt.

"Fuck my sister's cunt raw!" Megan screamed.

Harry smiled at Megan's passion and kept driving into her older sister. His balls grew heavy with their cum. Gwen's heated encouragement coupled with Megan egging him up made things even greater. Harry squeezed her tight ass and slapped it a couple of times before pounding deeper into her.

"Yes, I love this tight pussy, I can fuck it all day," Harry said. "And I bet you'd like me to, I bet you'd like me to fuck it all day. You diddled yourself to sleep thinking about what would happen if I bent you over a bench and shagged you senseless."

Gwen had dreams like that. Her tight pussy closed around him. Megan told her this would be an encounter she would never forget. Harry pushed inside her. His cock pushed deep inside of her. It drove into the tight body before his balls clenched together and started to fire deep inside her.

Harry pushed the contents of his balls deep inside Gwen's tight body. The Holyhead Captain squeezed his manhood and milked him for every single last drop of his aching balls. He pushed deeper into Gwen and buried himself into her. He went balls deep into the most desirable women in the magical women.

He filled her cunt up with his seed and no sooner did Harry pull out, Megan crawled over towards him, holding her tits out. She wrapped his cock up in generous tit flesh and pumped all the way up.

Megan smiled, performing her favorite magic trick and helping Harry's cock swell back to life. She took him between her breasts. Megan squeezed her breasts around the throbbing manhood. She leaned down and kissed Harry's hard cock. She licked around the young man's head.

The young woman pulled away from him and eyes locked on Gwen when she hung over the bench. She rubbed her pussy and the cum continued to drip out from between her.

"You have to do it," Megan breathed.

Harry smiled, and grabbed Gwen by the hand and pulled her away. Gwen wondered what was happening. The feeling of Harry's throbbing cock against her puckered hole made her size up in pleasure. She couldn't believe this was about to happen, only she was going to enjoy it.

"We need to make sure all of your muscles are stretched," Harry said.

Gwen agreed. She wanted Harry to bugger her in the worst way. Her warm brown cheeks spread apart and took Harry's hand. Her ass muscles were perfect and strong. Harry slipped deep inside of Gwen's tight ass.

"You feel even bigger back there!" Gwen yelled. "How is that any possible?"

Harry kissed and sucked the side of the woman's neck. Gwen brought her asshole down onto Harry's throbbing cock. Cum still drained from her.

Megan frowned, she didn't want all of this cum to just go to waste on the floor. She leaned in and licked Gwen's pussy while Harry plowed that tight ass. It bounced up and down on him.

The panting and the pleasure increased. It wasn't enough Harry Fucking Potter pounded her ass, Gwen was all over that. Her baby sister showed just how talented she was by sucking and licking her cunt. Those swollen lips pushed into Megan's mouth when she kept working over Gwen.

"Damn, Meg, you're too much," Gwenog moaned.

"Yes, she is," Harry groaned.

Megan enjoyed the taste of both Harry and Gwenog combined. It was two of her favorite things in the world mixed up into one, so to be honest, it was not a bad deal. She rubbed through Gwen's pussy.

Harry gripped Gwen's chests and squeezed the fleshy orbs. They formed more than a handful of solid, warm flesh. Harry pumped into her, drilling the hot Holyhead Harpy to the sounds of her younger sister refining an already refined oral technique on her.

"Yes, fuck, mmm, yes," Gwen mewled.

He worked into the beauty's tight ass. Gwen milked his rod all the way up. Such a perfect ass, and Harry couldn't hold out much longer. His balls throbbed. The warmth spread around his hard cock when pushing into her.

"Almost there."

Gwen grabbed onto the side of the bench. She looked down at Megan's beautiful face. Gwen almost passed out from the duel pleasure of Megan and her boyfriend combining the pleasure. Harry's lengthy rod slid deep into the beauty's ass. His cock stuck deep into her bowels.

Megan drove deeper into Gwen's body and pulled back at her. She bit on Gwen's nether lips and sucked them until they throbbed.

The sounds of Megan making love to Gwen's nethers with her mouth was almost enough to send Harry flying straight over the edge. He fired his load into her seconds later. Harry spilled his essence into her and fired blast after blast of cum into her tight anal region.

Gwen shuddered and another orgasm struck her when Harry pumped a sticky load into her ass. The cum drained from her ass with each thrust, pounding her hard and fast. Gwen's ass squeezed Harry as hard as possible.

The moment Harry pulled out, Megan bounced on his cock. The horny brunette cleaned Harry up with her tongue and then sucked him to make him rise up to full mast.

"Why don't I show my sister how good I am at riding a broomstick?" Megan asked. "A nice, big, stiff broomstick….rammed between my thighs….riding it until I'm completely raw."

Megan smiled and spread her legs. Her tight hole mounted over the top of Harry's cock. Megan bit her lip with a smile and lowered herself down onto Harry.

"You know, I always want something hard buried between my legs."

"You're too much."

Megan lowered down onto Harry. Her bounty breasts spread up. Harry reached up held them in hand and felt them up. Megan bounced even more, and her breasts jiggled in Harry's hand. Harry clenched onto her and allowed her wet pussy to close and open around him. She milked his rod in time with what she was doing. Megan closed her eyes

"You're amazing as well."

Gwen rolled over and watched her sister bounce on the cock. It looked even larger from this position. Gwen's thighs moistened when the dirty thoughts of riding it like her sister. She caressed her body and smiled when breathing heavily. Gwen's lips parted and she pushed a finger into her.

"Fuck me."

"Oh, you wait your turn!" Megan bellowed.

She came down on Harry's cock. It was remarkable how much of him she was able to get into her. A witch could take a lot though if she put her mind to it. Megan took the engorged rod into her. Her warm thighs slapped up and down on Harry when riding him faster, and more fluid with each push.

Harry looked up at his bouncing girlfriend. She kept bringing the tightness down onto him. Her beautiful body descended down on him. Megan resembled an angel riding his cock, a naughty seductive, dirty angel. She reached behind and fingered her own tight bum while riding Harry. She pushed a breast into Harry's hand. Harry squeezed her breast and clamped it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Megan yelled.

Megan worked her tight hips up and down on him. Her body exploded when more of Harry's lengthy cock pushed into her. His manhood filled up her womb all the way. Harry pawed her breasts and she encouraged this behavior, feeling his warm hands caressing and touching him. So much power, and it was being driven into her.

The true power of the universe rested between Harry Potter's thighs and now it was being rammed through her eyes. Megan bit her lip and let out an explosive scream when bringing her cunt down onto him. She slid up and down on Harry, rocking more throbbing rod inside her body.

"So close, I'm almost there, almost there," Megan breathed. "Are you close?"

"Good things come to those who wait, and good girls," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm not a good girl, I'm a naughty kinky bitch who craves the cock of Harry Potter!" Megan shouted.

Megan's hair flipped over her face and the beautiful woman rebounded down on him. She crammed more of Harry's long and throbbing cock into her. Every time, Megan stuck more of him inside her. Megan picked up the pace and rocked down onto him.

"Yes, right there, right in my pussy!" Megan yelled. "Stuff me, fuck me raw. Cum in me, suck my tits. My body belongs to Harry Fucking Potter!"

Harry's face pushed between her breasts and he sucked her hard. Megan clenched and pumped into her. The two of them connected with a flurry of pleasure. Megan's loins released their juices onto his mighty rod, which filled her up completely.

He bottomed out inside her and released a heaping healthy of seed. Megan spread her legs and pumped Harry. She wouldn't rest until all of that cum had been buried inside her womb.

Harry watched her body lower and rise. He sucked her tits hard and made sure Megan finished cumming hard while he did.

Gwen turned over on her elbow and crawled towards Harry, a predatory smile on her lips. She needed more of both of them. Megan looked at the greed in her sister's face when she approached Megan's pussy. The diabolical grin of the Harpy increased.

"What, it runs in the family?"

Gwen dove in and made sure she was easily accessible for Harry when he was ready. And she hoped it would soon, because her pussy needed a pounding.

* * *

 **End.**


	89. Breaking In(Ginny Demelza Katie)

**Breaking In(Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, and Katie Bell from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Demelza Robins was very happy she, out of several people, managed to make it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The dark-skinned fifth year Gryffindor idolized the Gryffindor Chasers, and how they worked in unison. Angelina and Alicia left Hogwarts, thus leaving the Chasers spots open. Ginny Weasley pretty much had one open for her, and Katie returned to the team after a spectacular tryout.

She was very nervous to be honest when going out of the field. Quidditch had been a passion of hers, and she wanted to play on the team. And she wanted to play on a team with Harry Potter, for at least one year. Demelza was relieved when she got the spot on the team to be honest.

"Hey, congratulations."

Demelza turned around and saw Katie standing behind her with a smile. To be talked to by one of the legendary Quidditch players, it caused Demelza's heart to go all a flutter.

"Thanks, I didn't…..I was nervous for a little bit," Demelza said.

Katie put a hand on Demelza's shoulder. "Hey, relax, you did pretty well out there."

"Yes, you did," Ginny said. She walked over with a smile. "Congratulations, Demelza, you were pretty good out there. I think you'll work well with the team."

"Well, Harry seemed to think so," Katie said. "I'll be honest, I have more to prove than the two of you. I'm the senior member of the Chasers now, and….well, I just hope I don't ruin Angelina and Alicia's legacy."

Ginny leaned towards Katie and looked into her eyes. Brown eyes met bright blue eyes. "Hey, don't worry about it. You were part of their legacy just as much as they were. Gryffindor wouldn't have done nearly as well if it was just Alicia and Katie. It takes three to tangle."

Katie responded with a nod. She did prove a lot, both to herself and to the members of the Gryffindor team. She walked with a spring in her step and a smile o nher face.

"Oh, and Harry wants to see the three of us," Ginny said.

"Well, it would be bad if we kept the Captain waiting," Demelza said.

She wanted to make a good first impression to be honest. Ginny put a hand on Demelza, and the two girls lead her into the Gryffindor meeting room, which was directly in the center of the Boys and Girls lockeroom. The three chasers stepped inside.

Katie looked towards Ginny and saw the smile on the younger girl's face. She recognized that smile, it was one Fred and George had when they knew something, the rest of the team didn't. It was a Weasley family trait, well with some of them anyway.

"What are you smiling about?" Katie asked.

"Oh, why shouldn't I smile, it's a beautiful day," Ginny said.

"I've played on a team with your brothers for years," Katie said. "I know that smile, and I know there's something brewing."

"Fine, maybe there is," Ginny said. "But, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

Katie looked towards Demelza who responded with a shrug. The new trio of Chasers stepped in to see the one and only Harry Potter standing in the room in front of them. He wore a sleeveless top which fit around him and a pair of tight pants. Katie and Demelza looked towards him.

Was it getting a bit hot in here, or was it just them? Ginny shrugged off her robes at first and revealed the fact she wore a nice black sports bra and a tight of spandex black shorts underneath.

"The heat sensor charms are not working again," Ginny said. "So, I guess you're going to have to get comfortable this way, aren't you?"

Katie believed it, there had been times where the heating and cooling charms didn't work as they should. She slipped her robe down and allowed it to drop down on the ground. She dressed in a nice tight spandex sports bra and a tight pair of spandex shorts. She took her hair out of the ponytail to allow it to flow down easier in front of her face. Blonde curls bounced up.

Demelza decided since it was fine for them, she pulled off her robe. She pushed the robes off of her body, to reveal a tank top underneath which slid up a little bit to expose her toned stomach. Her shorts came down to her thighs and showed her long legs. Her ass was perfectly formed as well. She could see Harry look into her eyes and briefly check out her body.

"Congratulations to all of you," Harry said. "Katie, and Ginny welcome back, Demelza welcome to the team."

"Thank you," Katie said. "Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"Yes, thank you," Ginny said. "It's going to be an honor to play with you."

Demelza looked up towards him. "I'm glad you gave me a chance. I've wanted to be on the team for years, it's just…"

"Hey, relax," Harry informed her. Demelza looked up towards him, a little bit nervous. He motioned for her to step forward and so the woman did. "You're going to do great. I saw your tryout, you were amazing. I wouldn't have put you on the team if you didn't do well."

Demelza responded with a smile and leaned closer towards him.

"Thank you," Demelza said. "You have beautiful eyes, did anyone tell you that?"

The younger girl pulled back, almost pulling back.

"Yes, there his mother's eyes," Ginny responded with a smile. "Only thing left to do is tradition….where we get to break the newbie in to the team."

"Tradition?" Demelza asked.

"Yes, we need to trust each other, and sex is the best way to earn trust with each other," Ginny said.

Katie frowned, this was the first she ever heard about it.

"And I think, the Chasers need to learn how to work in unison, even before we get out on the field," Ginny said.

"I agree," Harry said. "And the best way do that is to find a common goal."

Demelza looked on, surely they couldn't be implying she thought they implied? Ginny smiled and nudged her, casually sending her into the arms of Harry.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling Demelza in with a long kiss. The two of them met into the center. She have a yelp in surprise when Harry pushed into her. Their tongue connected together, and Demelza's hands traveled, feeling up Harry's bicep, before going down and feeling up how firm the rest of Harry was.

Katie and Ginny met in the center. Ginny gripped Katie and pulled her into a kiss. This wasn't the first time she kissed the older girl, hell all of the Gryffindor Chasers trained her in certain acts. The two of them met together in a very passionate makeout sensation, with Katie running her hands through Ginny's hair.

The two of them pulled back from each other, and Katie whispered in Ginny's ear.

"We both know there's no such tradition."

"All traditions have to start somewhere," Ginny said.

Katie couldn't really argue with this lock hard logic. The two of them worked together to slide some benches together into a makeshift bed before really getting down to business. Ginny slid her finger down Katie's toned belly and moved past towards her short. She rubbed against Katie and slipped some fingers between her.

Demelza leaned back to allow Harry to peal her tanktop out. Her round, chocolate, orbs bounced out. Harry smiled and gave her breast a squeeze, before running down her body. He started to rub between her legs. Demelza rocked her hips back and took more of Harry. She really wanted to see what his fingers could do. Her excitement hit a fever pitch the more he worked between her legs.

Harry groped and sucked the girl's perky breasts. One caramel covered nipple stuck out and Harry flicked his tongue out on it. He pulled her shorts down to reveal a perfect thong clad ass. Harry pushed the lacy material from the thong back.

"Do you think…you can eat me….using your….well…um….Parseltongue."

Ginny shook her head, after Katie spread her legs and went between them.

"Of course he can, why do you think wizards think Parselmouths are evil?"

Demelza spread her thighs very eagerly. Harry grabbed Demelza's thighs and started to lick her outer lips. He leaned into her and kissed the woman's woman's nether lips. The little squeals she gave off was very perfect. Harry flicked and swished his tongue inside her, slowly working his way towards the main event. The juices spilling from her thighs gave Harry a magnificent taste which made him throb and want to push himself deep inside her depths.

The young Chaser clenched her thighs on his head. She could feel Harry work into her. The tongue vibrated inside her core and made Demelza lift herself up and down. This defined feeling good, so good and so amazing. Every time Harry shifted into her, she thought she was going to die.

"Just wait until he kicks it up to the next level," Ginny said. "Right there, Katie, don't stop!"

Katie wasn't going to stop. She ate Ginny's sweet and savory pussy. Despite being older, she was submissive to the girl two years younger than her. The only one Ginny subbed to was harry.

Demelza saw stars the moment Harry went to town. Nothing ever would feel this good again. She wore out several vibrators over the summer months. The accidental magical discharge burned them out beyond repair. This however, this tongue inside her was far better than any sex toy.

"Oh God!"

"He will be," Ginny said smugly.

Every single tongue push inside her made Demelza's pussy throb. She wanted more of this perfect tongue inside her. The ebony beauty gushed at the thought of having Harry's cock inside her and shagging her until she passed out. Harry worked into her pussy.

The sweet taste of Demelza's pussy encouraged Harry. He pushed her back and she screamed, whimpering, urging Harry on. Harry took his frustrations out on her sweet tight pussy. He could not wait to have his cock wrapped around her sheath.

One more circle around her cunt and Demelza screamed hard. She gripped Harry's head with her hips bucking back and forth. She held onto Harry and shuddered.

Harry pulled off of her and he stood up. She looked at his pants stretching and the huge tent being pitched into it. Drool came down from her in more sense than one. Demelza wanted him and wanted him so badly. Her pussy throbbed for the thought of Harry being in her.

Ginny allowed Katie to finish her off and rose up to her. She motioned for the older blonde to walk towards her. Ginny and Katie sauntered over towards Harry and pulled his pants down.

Demelza's eyes widened when seeing Harry's long cock being exposed to her. It looked so big and she wondered how it would fit in her.

"One inch by one inch at a time," Ginny said. She squeezed Harry's throbbing manhood and pumped it, making it grow in her hand.

Ginny descended down before her god and made sure Harry's cock extended. The throbbing manhood touched Ginny's lips. She slowly edged down Harry's cock and took it into her mouth, sucking down on it.

Demelza watched, unable to believe Ginny serviced Harry's cock so good. It was starting to make her very hot and horny. Her finger's pushed between her pussy, but Katie blocked her fingers and got on top of her.

"Let me get you warmed up," Katie said. "Relax, it's what's team mates do."

Katie wrapped her thighs around Demelza and could feel her perfect, untainted pussy under hers. Well, soon she was about to get broken in more ways than one. She gave a passionate scream when Katie came down on Demelza and slowly rubbing against her.

Demelza gripped on Katie's body. She couldn't believe one of the legendary Crimson Vixens were having some fun with her like this. Katie's wet cunt grinded over Demelza's and could cause a rise of pleasure to go through her body.

Harry looked down to see Ginny's expressive eyes blink up at him. The redhead vixen wrapped her lips around Harry's hard cock and continued to suck him.

"Careful, Ginny ,you wouldn't want to spoil the show."

Ginny released Harry's cock and gave it a kiss on it.

"Just making sure it's nice and hard for a fresh pussy."

Katie pulled back from Demelza. Ginny walked over with a grin on her face.

"Okay, time to break you in, newbie," Ginny said. "Turn over."

Demelza turned over, getting on her hands and knees. Her ass and pussy were both presented. Ginny looked at her rounded ass. It always gave a very presentable little rounded bulge when she walked down the hallway. Ginny raised a hand and slapped Demelza's rear.

The two girls alternated between spanking and fingering the newest member of the Quidditch team. Harry watched the show and could see his cock grow harder. Finally, it was time to take control of this situation being a captain. The Boy-Who-Lived cleared his throat.

"Join her."

Katie and Ginny stripped off the few remaining undergarments they had and got on the bed on either side of Demelza. Harry reached behind them and squeezed both of their tight asses before spanking them.

Now, Harry turned his attention to the fresh pussy presented on the bed in front of him. Her legs spread for Harry. Harry reached over and grabbed her hair to pull her up. He rand own her toned body, and could feel the firmness of her body. He squeezed Demelza's ass and pushed his throbbing hard head at the entrance.

"Oooh, that's too much!"

"Just relax, it will a lot harder if you don't."

Demelza could feel his cock pushing through her. He worked into her slowly, as her pussy accommodated to the newest length. He reached underneath her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them. Harry tugged on Demelza's nipples and worked himself into her with a couple of steady pushes. His long cock shoved inside her depths. Demelza wrapped around his long cock and released it.

"How about that, are you feeling good now?"

Harry levitated two dildos in the air. He jammed them inside the cunts of Katie and Ginny in time to fucking Demelza.

"The Gryffindor Chasers should be able to work as one," Harry informed them all. "Be able to cover for them."

Harry worked Demelza up to her very first orgasm with a cock buried inside her. The fit young woman took a cock inside her. Her wet walls closed around him and milked the probing prick inside her. She kept doing this when the orgasm went through her.

"It's so good."

"Yes, it is," Katie moaned.

Katie was losing it just as much as Ginny was. Harry really refined his technique over the years, since the first time she slept with him, along with Angelina and Alicia. It was a celebration of winning the Gryffindor Cup in Harry's third year, Katie's fourth.

But why leave for the orgasms of yesterday, why you can enjoy the orgasms of today? Harry pushed into both of the other girls while pummeling Demelza.

"Are you still with me?" Harry asked her.

"Yes!" Demelza begged him. "More, please more!"

Harry rode the beautiful young girl. She so eagerly took his cock and gripped it so hard. As much as she gave Harry pleasure, the emerald-eyed sorcerer gave her just as much pleasure in return. It was a combination of impressive moves with Harry pounding his way inside her. Her tightening pussy worked Harry's rod inside her body. A few thrusts brought Demelza to the edge of passion.

"Good, I intend to make you scream all night long," Harry said. "You better get ready because here comes another one."

Demelza lost it in a flood of pleasure. Her loins locked onto Harry. He rode her to another orgasm and another, and way too many for her to count. Each one put her in a more blissful mood than the last.

Ginny pumped around the dildo. Thanks to the magic of magic, it felt just like Harry's cock driving into her body. Maybe not exactly the real thing, but it was close enough. The visual of Harry pounding this young girl into submission made her hot either.

"If you need me to fill in, just say the word," Katie said. "After all, Chasers should cover for each other."

Demelza nodded her head when collapsing down on the bed. Harry pulled out of her and could see Katie on the bed. The beautiful Chaser's firm thighs had been spread. Harry crawled on top of her body and gave Katie a passionate kiss. He could still taste Ginny's juices all over Katie's lips and that just made him feel even more. Katie put her heels into Harry just as he slipped inside her.

Katie's walls gripped Harry. It had been a long time since she had this long cock inside her, pushing into her body.

"I missed this!" Katie moaned.

Harry worked himself inside of her body. Her tightness released and squeezed Harry. He pushed over and over into Katie with a few more pumps.

"I can tell," Harry told her.

Katie hung onto Harry and the two of them met each other in the middle. They worked back and forth against each other and exhibited a nice amount of friction. Harry's hard cock penetrated her.

Ginny could feel the cock still pumping into her. She situated herself over, and pulled into position between Demelza's spread thighs. Her hands brushed between the newest Chaser's legs.

"I wouldn't want you to get too relaxed."

Demelza shuddered from the sensation of Ginny's tongue slowly raking up her back and all the way down to her. She kept moving down her, before Ginny started to tongue Demelza's ass crack. She buried her face between Demelza's dark cheeks.

Harry leaned down and cupped Katie's breasts while licking it. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed into her. The two of them worked each other. Katie held Harry closer towards her and breathed in his ear.

"Don't stop….I'm almost there."

Katie knew this would be the first of many orgasms. He pushed deeper into her. Katie gripped Harry and grabbed onto him. Her walls squeezed and released him.

"Cum for me again."

Katie came again. Harry always knew the right spots to touch to get her gushing. Then again, she taught him well, her and the other Chasers did. Some days though, the students suppressed the teacher. It didn't help that he got some lessons from a Veela on the side.

' _Not that I'm complaining."_

Katie raked Harry's back and continued to moan hotly. His massive prick extended and pushed into her. They met together at the loins again. She pumped him, hoping for the cum, but knowing Harry had a few tricks to make any load received well earned.

Demelza's eyes glazed over in pleasure. She might have lost Harry's cock, for a moment, but Ginny was really making her feel really good. The woman slipped her fingers between Demelza's gushing legs.

"I have to keep you nice and ready for when Katie's had her fill with Harry….although I might have some fun later as well," Ginny said. "But, don't worry, we're not done breaking you in…..you're not ready, are you?"

Demelza's thighs clenched Ginny's fingers. Her heart skipped a couple more beats every time Ginny pushed inside her. Ginny finally retracted her fingers, and pulled Demelza up before turning her over.

The nymphomaniac redhead climbed onto Demelza's hips and straddled them. Ginny extended her fingers.

"Taste them."

Demelza grabbed Ginny's fingers and sucked her. She grew even hornier tasting the fingers of the redhead on top of her. Ginny refused to let go, grinding herself all over Demelza's hips. Their pussies rubbed together in heated passion.

"I have you now, and so does Harry."

Katie spread out her thighs to receive a deep pounding. Harry sped up for this latest round to lead towards Katie's orgasm. Despite the hard pounding, he also managed to regulate her orgasm. He pushed the boundaries. Katie extended her hips up and down, pumping inside of her.

Harry released her and Katie collapsed down onto the bed. He pulled from her and turned towards Ginny.

"Time for us to switch."

Ginny moved over, but not before grabbing Harry's cock and sticking it into her mouth. She just had to indulge herself in Katie's juices.

The two broke apart and Harry moved closer towards Demelza. She slumped back on the bed, lips curled into a rather devious smile. Her thighs pushed apart and pussy had been at the ready. Harry knew she wanted one thing and that was his long cock buried inside her.

"Take me, please," Demelza said.

Harry smiled and moved over towards her. He was going to take her one more time. The most desired wizard pushed his length into her.

Demelza clamped down onto him. Every inch of his lengthy prick filled her up. The dark skinned beauty lifted her hips off of the bed.

"I want to see your beautiful face," Harry said. "I want to see your face when you scream, what your face does when I ram my cock in like this."

Demelza's lips pursed. She breathed heavily. Harry's hands reached up and he caressed her breasts. The two of them met each other with a kiss which was very divine.

Her warm, young body writhing underneath him felt good. Harry smiled, he chose right for the team, in more ways than one. Demelza was very qualified for the team. More so than most of the jokes who showed up. The face she was gorgeous made her fit in even more.

Harry rammed deep into her. Her tight walls clamped down onto Harry. Demelza could feel Harry stretching around her when pushed into her body. Demelza grabbed Harry.

"Just wait, you haven't felt anything yet."

Harry pushed into her with a force. He wasn't holding back this time, nor did Demelza want to.

Ginny sat down onto Katie's face and leaned down onto her. Both of the girls licked each other. More of Katie's juices swirled into Ginny's mouth. Both girls grew hornier at the sounds and the moans Demelza made with Harry pushing his throbbing hard cock inside of her.

Demelza's hips rose up and took more of Harry inside her tight body. Her hips received a nice pounding the more Harry pounded inside her. She wanted to never stop feeling Harry inside her.

"Please, don't stop."

"I'll go as long as you want me to."

Demelza's hands pressed onto Harry and pushed Harry into her. The two of them matched each other. Demelza's determatinon to pleasure her Captain stoked her competitive fires. She squeezed Harry's hips to encourage him to go inside of her.

Harry pushed into the tightness of her body. Every time Demelza gripped and released him, it was amazing. Harry pushed into her. He smiled when hearing the lovely sounds she made when Harry's balls slapped against her thighs. He sped up and pushed into her. Every time Harry speared into her body, Demelza worked her hips up around him.

"Getting close," Harry told her.

Demelza realized she was going to get a present many witches dreamed about. Harry's seed was seconds away from being spilled into her body. The horny witch pushed more of herself up against Harry. Her tight walls gripped Harry hard.

"Are all of our work outs like this?" Demelza managed.

"Only between the Chasers and the Captain," Harry said. "So, one more time before the big one?"

Demelza knew what the big one was and accepted him. She accepted his stiff rod pulsing into her at a rapid rate. Her body clenched tight around him. Her inner walls closed and then expanded. Demelza's spread her legs to allow Harry to bury himself balls deep.

Harry smiled, looking into her eyes. So much lust burned through those eyes. It didn't take much for some people, to unlock their true selves thanks to sex and a lot of it. Demelza continuously raked her fingernails and encouraged Harry. He rose and fell into her.

"It's time."

Demelza clamped down onto him. The first blasts of warm seed filled her body. Harry pushed into her and emptied himself into her. Demelza hung on, not wanting Harry to leave her. Not until she received every last drop of Harry's warm, sticky juices. Demelza closed around him.

"Thank you, thank you…"

"No problem," Harry said. "I just want you to feel welcomed to the team."

After today, Demelza was very much welcomed. Harry stuffed her pussy full of an insane amount of seed. He spilled inside her and only just now pulled out of her. Her pussy overflowed with so much seed she twitched.

Ginny and Katie pulled away from each other. Their faces had been covered with the juices from each other's pussies. Both of them moved over towards Harry and they dropped down and sucked and lick at his cock. Both of them tasted the combined juices of Demelza.

The redhead Chaser pulled up with a grin locked on her face. She gripped Harry's cock and rubbed it.

"Now it's my turn," Ginny said.

"You've been waiting for this all day."

Ginny smiled and pulled herself up. Her tight pussy hungered for one giant cock inside her, and the only piece of meat which would ever satisfy her was between Harry's legs. Harry grabbed Ginny and pushed her on top of him. She balanced on his cock and slid into her.

Harry groaned when Ginny rose almost all the way up and slid her wet walls down onto his throbbing hard manhood. It filled her up completely. The familiar sensation of Ginny's snug pussy wrapping around his cock.

"It makes me so hot to see you fuck another woman," Ginny said. "It just reminds me how much you're the most powerful wizard in the world."

Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Harry around her. He cupped her breasts and squeezed the juicy mounds. Ginny rose up and down on him. She bounded down onto Harry's lap and took more of Harry's long length inside her body.

"Yes, I know how much it turns you on," Harry said. "How much it drives you nuts to have to wait for my cock. Don't worry though, all of your dreams are coming true now."

Ginny agreed. She couldn't have enough of him. He stretched her out and the first of hopefully many amazing orgasms spread over her body. The redhead rose up and bounced. Harry took her chest and ravished it. She marveled out how insatiable Harry was and how much Harry wanted.

Not she had any room to talk.

Katie leaned between Demelza's thighs and licked her. The combination of the younger girl's juices combined with Harry proved to be an inspiration. Her nails dug into Demelza's thighs and Katie brought her tongue deeper inside Demelza.

Ginny drove down onto Harry. He stretched her out. Her tight pussy ground against him. Harry pushed onto her.

"You better cum for me, and you better cum hard."

Harry smiled, pleased Ginny didn't need much prodding. All the prodding she needed was his hard cock inside her body. The two of them met each other, pushing loin to lok together.

"Yes, I'm cumming for you, baby," Ginny said. "It's what I need. Pound my little pussy, pound it raw!"

Harry smiled and continued to feel Ginny's wet walls caress against him. She pumped up and down onto him with more fluid motions.

A gushing flood came out of Ginny. She pushed down onto him again. Ginny grabbed onto her stud of a wizard and pushed down into her. He broke in a brand new teammate, and was reminding her of all of the ways to he pleasured her very nicely.

Ginny tightened around him and Harry knew she wanted his cum. He buried inside her tight little body. Ginny large breasts pushed into Harry's face. He dove between the large fleshy mountains and paid the proper amount of tribute. Heated passion increased between two of them.

More orgasms than Ginny could count coursed through her body. She tightened around Harry and pushed more down onto him. She slid down Harry's mighty rod which buried into her.

"So close," Ginny said. "Cum for me….please."

Harry smiled and ensured Ginny rocked her thighs down onto him. He made sure she bottomed out on his cock. The moment twelve inches of long cock buried into Ginny's molten hot sheath, she started to shudder, and then started to cum hard.

He followed moments later and filled Ginny with the seed she desired. Ginny worked her hips down onto the divine rod beneath her. She moaned, paying tribute to Harry as any witch worth their salt should at this particular point.

"Thank you," Ginny mewled in hunger.

Harry slid out of Ginny and she crashed back. Demelza and Katie descended on her like a pair of hungry lionesses as the fun was just about to continue.

* * *

 **End.**


	90. Good Vibrations(Julia Carpenter Parvati)

**Good Vibrations(Parvati Patil from Harry Potter and Julia Carpenter/Madame Webb from Marvel Comics).**

* * *

Parvati stepped into the middle of the room. She could feel some strange energy around her when stepping inside the room. Her heart beat faster when stepping closer into the center of the room. The sights, the smells, and the sounds, both in the realm she was in and beyond the visual realm hit her pretty much as hard as she could.

The eighteen year old witch dressed in a lacy green corset which shoved up her breasts. The corset came down to split at the side showing her toned stomach. She wore a lacy green thong beneath the waist, and a pair of sheer stockings which covered her feet. She bit down on her lip lightly when moving forward with a little sway.

"Are you ready?"

Parvati feverishly nodded. She stepped inside to see a woman with fiery red-hair step forward. She wore a pair of red glasses over her eyes, which had been adorned like spider webs. She dressed in a silky green bathrobe which came down to her hips. It flapped open when moving and showed Parvati a nice view of her waste.

She could not believe this was happening, to see if she actually had these gifts, the gifts to see beyond the physical world.

"So, do you think I can do this?" Parvati asked.

"Sit down," the woman said.

Julia Carpenter, better known as Madame Webb, offered the woman a smile. The woman was forty years old, but was better looking than a lot of women half of her age. She was the legal definition of a MILF, with melon sized breasts, a toned stomach without an inch of fat on it, a fit ass, and long legs which were smooth as silk. She stepped forward and walked towards Parvati.

The two women met with a kiss. Parvati had been surprised by the forward action of her teacher, but not at all displeased. The older woman's talented tongue pushed deep inside Parvati's mouth. She opened her mouth to accept the point of her tongue.

"We have a guest."

Parvati broke away from the kiss. She turned around to see a very familiar young man with green eyes staring at her. Parvati's heart grew aflutter when looking towards the one and only Harry Potter. It had been a long time since she saw him. His green eyes, messy hair, and toned body caused Parvati to wonder if she would need a change of panties by the time this was all said and done.

"Harry….it's been too long….."

"It has," Harry said. "How are you doing, Parvati?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she piped up in a bubbly voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

Parvati had been surprised as much as anyone else had by Harry's words. She looked at him, a frown crossing over her face.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you've never been the keenest on Divination in the past."

Harry turned towards Julia who smiled when sensing him. She could most certainly feel the powerful energy coming off of him when he approached.

"Why don't you explain to her, Julia?"

"It would be a pleasure," Julia said. "Harry doesn't have the gifts, but he is a conduit of energy which you can focus on to see if you can tap into your gifts."

"Right," Parvati said.

It really did make all kind of sense. She took a deep breath. Her chest inhaled and exhaled out. Parvati decided to sit down and take in the scents coming in through the room.

"Remember to do your deep breathing exercises," Julia commented. "Focus on the power which is swimming through your body. Focus on what comes in and what comes out. Just tap into the energy and make sure it flows within your body."

Julia smiled when she approached Harry.

"Focus on only what goes on through your mind, Parvati," Julia said. "If you have a vision, you should follow it to it's conclusion."

Julia reached over towards Harry and pulled him into a kiss. The two of them swapped their tongues with each other. Harry gripped the back of Julia's hair and pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. The two of them worked each other over going tongue to tongue with each other. Julia was following her vision earlier to its most logical conclusion.

The MILF pulled back from Harry. She undid the sash of her robe and showed Harry her body. She dressed in lacy red lingerie. The red bra she dressed in just barely covered her round breasts. Her red nipples stuck out from the other end. She wore a pair of see through panties which became even more so. A garter belt and red stockings set up the set.

Parvati closed her eyes and suddenly, something in the air happened. She envisioned herself being bent over the table in front of her, her knickers pulled down to her ankles. Harry pulled out his cock and….Parvati shuddered when thinking about what he was going to do to her next.

"Stay focused."

Julia unbuckled Harry's pants and dropped them down to the ground. She dragged a thumb down Harry's length before dropping down to the ground to worship the mighty tool. Julia's lips parted and took Harry's immense length inside her mouth. Harry held onto the back of the woman's head and pumped his way into her mouth.

"Mmm!" Julia moaned.

Parvati started to breath heavily. She saw Julia and she saw Harry. Her eyes were still shut, but it didn't stop her from seeing the debauched actions going on. Harry gripped Julia's face and shoved his huge cock down her throat. Parvati tried to hold herself back from the self-pleasure. It was hard to do.

Harry looked down. He heard moans coming from Parvati. Parvati's hands had been clenched to the side of the chair when she tried to remain focus on her visions. Harry wondered what she was envisioning. All he could do was hold onto Julia's head. Julia worked on his cock, giving him an amazing blowjob. Her tongue, throat, and teeth worked in tandem to give Harry the most pleasurable.

"I bet you saw me shooting a big load down your throat."

Harry whispered so only Julia could hear him. She cupped Harry's large swollen balls and gave them a caress. Julia did what she could to encourage her dreams, visions to become a reality.

Julia's throat opened up for the rush of cum to fire within it. Harry held her head and pumped his sticky load down Julia's throat. Julia leaned back, accepting a rush of sticky fluids. The never ending explosion of cum coated the back of Julia's throat. She sucked him down hard, finishing Harry off.

The redhead MILF pulled away from Harry. She dropped her bra to reveal a pair of breasts which Harry had to grab and squeeze. His eager hands gripped Julia's large tits and squeezed the melons. Julia moaned hungrily and slid down her panties.

Their sexes met together. Julia wrapped her legs around Harry and pushed him back onto the couch. She dangled back, before sliding down his cock. The manhood pierced her body.

Harry squeezed Julia's hips to encourage the MILF to continue her riding. She rode him with all of the passion of a woman half of her age. Those breasts bounced up and down when she drove down onto Harry.

Parvati put herself into the moment. Harry was all over her in his vision, ramming his cock inside her cunt. Julia sat on her face and made Parvati eat her pussy. The more she focused on the situation, the more Parvati could almost taste Julia's juices. She saw Julia's pussy dripped with a combination of Harry's juices.

"Remember….FOCUS!"

Julia said this word when driving herself down on Harry's hardening rod. The stiff meat filled her up.

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Harry said. "You cream yourself when I play with your breasts, don't you?"

Julia answered with a nod. She found it hard to focus herself. Most of the time, visions of what Harry would do to her popped into her mind. Despite the fact Julia saw it coming all of the time, Harry kept her cumming, and kept the pleasure being poured on.

Harry smiled, feeling her nibble down on his neck to stifle the screams. He rubbed down her back and then grabbed a handful of her meaty ass. Harry squeezed her a couple of times when going up and down on her.

"Cum again any time."

Julia shuddered and saturated his manhood with her womanly juices. She slid down to the base of his cock, those balls pressing against her. Julia pumped him up and down, taking more of Harry's rod inside her. Harry gripped her breasts and gave them a hearty squeeze. She responded by holding onto Harry's cock with multiple pumps.

Another shuddering orgasm made Harry push deeper inside of her tight body. Julia stretched around his cock and felt so good. Harry pumped himself inside her warm MILF body. The redhead rose and lowered herself with pleasure dancing. Her hips came down onto Harry and milked him all the way to the edge.

"We're getting very close," Harry said. "It won't be long now."

Parvati's breathing increased on the other end of the room. Her hands started to shake. The Indian Witch could really feel the vibrations coming through her. She was deep into a vision, and in her vision, Harry was balls deep in her. Parvati closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, you're almost there."

Julia came down onto Harry. Her hips connected down upon him in a more feverish flurry than before. She milked Harry for everything he was worth. Those hands worked her, touching breasts, stomach, hips, face, anything they could grab. The constant motion heated up Julia and made her drive down onto Harry's rod.

Her juices released on Harry's thick phallus. The two of them connected together, juices trickling down on Harry. Harry reached up and pushed into Julia, shoving his rod all the way inside her sticky canal. His fingers pushed through.

"So, did you see me knocking you up?"

Julia couldn't say anything. Her warm pussy gushed around Harry at the hard pounding. She grabbed onto Harry's thighs and crammed all the way down on him. All she could do was moan and moan some more.

Harry smiled, it would be worth it to figure that out later. Now, the gushing feeling from his balls released and fired inside Julia. He coated the inside of her body with a never ending shower of cum. The sticky fluids sprayed her body completely and coated her insides. Julia came down on him, pumping Harry's hard rod all the way to completion.

She stopped a moment later, feeling the sheer volume of cum Harry shut into her body. Julia ran a hand down her swollen stomach and responded with a nod.

The two of them broken apart from each other and turned their attention towards Parvati. She was in a trance and every now and then, she broke the trance before letting out a moan or two. Harry flickered into a smile and approached her.

"Parvati, I need you to get up."

Parvati still remained in a haze when getting up. She walked over to the table, instincts guiding her. Parvati grabbed onto her thong and slid it down. The sexy witch spread her legs, bent over at the side of the table, legs spread.

A pair of soft, womanly fingers slipped between Parvati's thighs. They slid into her depths and then pulled out. The fingers worked inside her.

"Yes, I can feel the vibrations here," Julia said.

Julia extended her fingers. Harry leaned in to lick Parvati's juices off of them. His tongue swirled around the soaked digits and Julia gave him a knowing smile.

"Do you think you could do me a favor, and help me pleasure how potent the vibrations are?"

Parvati wondered if her vision would play it as intended. It was all over the place, but this was just a trial run. The one thing she knew was Harry's hard cock pushed up against her entrance. Her walls parted slowly to feel Harry penetrate her. Once inch at a time, his massive rod pushed into Parvati's tight body.

The dark haired witch could feel his hands moving up. She slid back, and Harry slid the corset down. Her breasts spilled out. Harry grabbed one of her round, juicy breasts in hand and squeezed it. He leaned closer towards Parvati and slowly edged into her more.

"Hold the pose, concentrate on the energies."

Parvati gasped the second Harry buried himself into her tight body. She could feel something course over, but it most certainly wasn't any energies. It was something hard, rock-hard in fact. Harry pulled back and pushed deeper into her. The rod pushed into her body a couple more times and slowly gained some momentum.

"Are you doing it?" Harry asked. "Are you concentrating?"

Parvati answered with a nod, biting down on her lip. The concentration increased with Harry's long and hard thrusts inside her body. He pushed deeper into her, penetrating Parvati with his pulsing penis.

"Yes, I can feel it, the energies, they are strong!" Julia cried.

Harry pumped inside Parvati's pussy with increasing frequency. Her cunt gripped him hard. Harry ran his hands all the way up her body.

"Do you have the readings?"

Julia answered with a nod.

"Her energies are over the map, they're going to need more focus," Julia said. "She most certainly has the sight, and I can teach her much beyond they can at Hogwarts."

Harry gave Parvati a few more pumps and rode her out of an orgasm. She gripped the table and scratched it up. Harry spiked inside her and as a result, pleasure waves exploded through Parvati. Her moist loins clamped down on Harry's rod when he finished her off.

"Good."

He pulled out of Parvati and left her hanging after just one orgasm. She wanted even more.

"We have to measure it from other angles, just to make sure."

Harry smiled and rolled Parvati over onto the table. Her legs spread and slightly dangled off to the side. Harry mounted the top of her and leaned Harry.

"Morgana's tight cunt!" Parvati screamed.

Harry used his talented tongue to make her breasts feel really good. The tingling going through Parvati's body could not be described beyond being good, so good. So good her body felt like it had been one endless conduit of sexual stimulation.

He cupped Parvati's breasts and sucked on them. One of the most beautiful girls during Harry's time at Hogwarts creamed underneath him, with her body begging for his cock.

Harry and Julia exchanged a smile. They knew what would happen next.

"Please, I need this," Parvati begged.

Right on schedule, Harry thought it never failed. He massaged Parvati's inner thighs to get the horny witch more excited. One hand brushed against her warm thighs, collecting the juices which already dripped down them. The other hand alternated between rubbing Parvati's horny nipples. He grabbed and tweaked them.

Parvati thought she was going to die without the vision coming through. Several throbbing inches danced at the edge of her pussy. She spread her thighs about as invitingly as possible to try and get Harry inside as quickly as possible. She rested a hand on Harry's back.

"I need this, bad!" Parvati begged him.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "All good things come to those who wait."

Parvati spread her thighs wider and this time, Harry indulged her by pushing his throbbing cock inside her. The beautiful witch squealed underneath him. Every single inch went through her.

"You're pulsing, you're really becoming one with your vision."

Parvati wondered if this was another vision, if this was really happening. If Harry Potter was really fucking her. Parvati tightened her grip on Harry, fearful his cock would stray far from its new home in her pussy.

' _This better not be a trick of my mind!'_

Harry rose up and pumped inside her. Her wet center grabbed around on Harry and pushed more of his rod inside her. Parvati squeezed Harry's thighs and made sure he would not stray too far away from her. The beautiful woman screamed to the heavens.

Julia smiled and crawled over towards Parvati. She made the girl, young enough to be her daughter, look up towards her.

"You know, you should use that mouth for something more productive, Miss Patil."

Parvati looked up in time to see Julia crouched over her. Her legs spread and Parvati saw Julia's dripping pussy up close. One of the strands of cum hanging from her broke off and fell off. Parvati caught the combined essence like a snow flake in the winter time. Her pussy clamped down onto Harry.

"Why don't you use that nasty mouth for a more clean activity?"

The scent coming from Julia's cunt made Parvati fell weakened and weary. She had to have a taste, a very big taste as it turned out. Her lips smacked together. Parvati trailed her tongue against Julia's lips to taste more of the juices.

Harry rose up and worked his way inside of Parvati's moistening center. Her pussy juices lubricated Harry to the center. He pushed out and slammed back into her. He took her to a one way trip to a pleasurable end. Parvati clasped him very hard.

Every single inch of her beautiful, perfect skin soft underneath his fingers. Harry leaned in and twisted her nipple. The dark nipple rose, dripping with fluids. Harry leaned in and kissed her, suckling the warm fluids dripping from it.

"I think she's really feeling the pulse now," Harry said.

Julia nodded. She sensed Harry running his hand down Parvati's leg when it rose into the air. Her ankle rested on Harry's shoulder. She envisioned Harry slowly kissing his way down Parvati's leg and then back up while pounding her. He ran his hands down her leg and assaulted her clit.

The more the seer locked onto to what was happening, the more she could feel Harry's hard rod pushing inside her body. Harry picked up a steadier pace and rammed into her body.

Julia balanced both her pleasure and Parvati's pleasure through her mind. The heat was almost unbearable. She kept working herself down Parvati's face.

Harry worked himself into Parvati. Another orgasm rocked through the witch beneath him. Harry didn't give up and rode her orgasm all the way to the edge. The moment she shuddered, Harry resumed the slow rubbing of her clit in time with his rock hard rod slamming into her.

Parvati could barely keep herself coherent. No matter how many times Harry penetrated her pussy, her body turned into pleasure.

"You haven't felt anything yet, you know that?"

Parvati's legs spread out wide, and Harry rose up before forcefully fucking her pussy. The force he drove into her pussy made Parvati's entire body vibration. Her tongue slid deep inside of Julia's sticky cunt with each push as well.

"Keep doing it!" Julia yelled.

Harry kept doing it alright. He rode Parvati's orgasm train all the way to the station. The contents of Harry's own balls bounced onto her.

Parvati's inner eye clouded from the pleasure, but she didn't need foresight to know Harry was about ready to bury an entire load of potent semen within her womb.

"Congratulations on the twin girls, Harry."

Julia said these words with her glasses dangling from her face. The Seer continued to ride Parvati's tongue when she licked the center walls.

Parvati clenched him hard. The thought of being knocked up by a powerful wizard and having twin girls excited her.

' _Now, Padma, don't worry, you're next.'_

Parvati's mind flashed through with a vision of Harry giving Padma the same treatment. He pushed her against a shelf of books at the library and drilled her, fucking her until she was nice and pregnant, with twin girls of her own.

Regardless, Parvati focused on the orgasms of the present. She clutched Harry.

"It's time."

Harry spurted thick cum inside of Parvati's body. His cum fertilized her body. Parvati clamped down onto him to accept the full burst of cum being buried inside her womb.

Parvati collapsed down on the table.

Julia turned around, slowly crawling off the table. Her round ass and dripping pussy flashed in Harry's line of sight. Julia looked over towards Harry's shoulder, the horny MILF giving him a predatory smile.

"Rachel would like a younger sister. And I can see it being pretty probable if you fuck me one more time."

Julia envisioned her barely legal daughter also being fucked and impregnated by Harry, but one thing at a time.

* * *

 **End.**


	91. Expelling Energy(Freya Beauchamp)

**Expelling Energy(Freya Beauchamp from Witches of East End)**

* * *

Freya Beauchamp made her way back to the house she and her boyfriend shared after a very long day at work. The dark haired witch dressed in a simple button up blouse and a skirt which fit nicely around her tight rear end. She topped off the outfit with a pair of thigh high boots.

She opened the door for a moment. The house was rather clean, which was good because it had been a long day at work.

"Harry, are you home?" Freya asked.

Harry walked up the stairs from the gym with a smile on his face. He wore a pair of tight workout pants and a tank top which caused Freya to smile when she oogled his body. The woman stepped forward and reached Harry, ensnaring him in a long hug before kissing him on the lips. Harry grabbed the back of her head, and continued the kiss. Her tongue shoved down Harry's throat in time with the long and passionate feeling up on his toned body. Freya pulled away for a moment.

"Caught you in a middle of a workout," Freya said. "I would have liked to join you."

Freya lead Harry over to the couch and pushed him over to the couch. The feisty brunette straddled Harry's lap when looking down at him. She smiled.

"I think you have a different kind of work out in mind," Harry said.

Freya smiled and traced her fingernail down the side of Harry's neck. She leaned closer towards Harry and pressed her lips against his with another kiss. Her tongue slowly edged into the side of Harry's mouth and they tangled together with a long kiss with each other. Harry held the back of her head.

"You better believe it," Freya said. "I've had a long day, and…I hope you're ready to help me unwind."

"Always."

Freya took Harry's crotch and rubbed him. His manhood started to stretch through the tight spandex workout pants. It looked pretty comfortable. Freya licked her lips, before tugging at his pants.

"My favorite wand," Freya said.

The witch pulled his pants down further. Harry's body shined in a sheen of sweat from his workout, and his cock stuck out. Freya wrapped a hand around Harry's throbbing hard. She slid a hand up and down Harry's manhood which kept throbbing in her grip. Freya pumped up and down Harry's hard cock and made it grow.

"It feels good, baby," Harry said.

"Mmm, I'm glad."

Freya's red lips pressed against Harry's cock. She indulged in every inch of this throbbing manhood. The kisses increased when traveling all the way down this hard, throbbing cock. Freya rubbed her hand down the cock while kissing the head and then kissing the shaft. The witch stuck her wet tongue and licked Harry extremely hard, before pulling up.

Harry leaned back on the couch. His long throbbing cock pushed into Freya's mouth. The beautiful dark haired witch took Harry into her mouth and started to suck him. She went down on Harry's hard cock with a few long sucks, and kept working down on him.

"That's the spot!"

He reached up, grabbing Freya's hair. Freya smiled and looked up towards Harry with a mouth full of cock. Her tongue licked up and down, servicing his cock all the way. She popped him out of her mouth and sucked it in.

Boy, could Freya suck him off in all day on. His cock tasted perfect and fit the back of the witch's throat. Freya gripped Harry's balls before squeezing him. The hot witch came down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock, and continued sucking him off hard.

"Right, that's it, I'm….."

Freya popped his cock out of her mouth. She passed over Harry's throbbing rod a few more times and saturated him with her salvia. Her warm hand rubbed Harry's shaft but also clenched him.

"I don't think we want this to end too early," Freya said. "It's been a long day….and I have energy I need to discharge."

Freya rose up to her feet and turned around. Her skirt flipped up and revealed a pair of lacy panties to Harry underneath it. The sexy magic-user ground her pantie clad ass up and down Harry's erection. She enjoyed the feeling of the hard cock pushing against her ass hole. Freya rolled her ass hole over Harry's massive prick, the panties the only place with they were released.

Harry smiled, turnabout was fair play after all. He unbuttoned a few buttons and revealed a lacy black bra. Harry ran his fingers down her upper body and pulled back the bra, releasing her perky breasts in the world. Her nipples stuck out and Harry grabbed them, before rubbing down on them.

Freya continued to work her ass up and down on Harry. She turned around with a smile, breasts bouncing up. Her pussy throbbed with need, throbbed for the thought of Harry being inside her. She leaned towards him and peppered Harry's face with multiple kisses.

The woman looked down at him lovingly. Harry reached up to grab her breasts. A jolt of energy surrounded Freya's body. She ground about him.

"I want you, so bad."

"Patient, we wouldn't want this to end too early."

Harry encircled her nipple with his finger, and rubbed it. Freya smiled, Harry really did take her works and throw it back to her. He gripped Feya's ass and slowly slid her panties down.

A cool rush of hair spread through Freya's thighs when more of her dripping sex exposed to the world. Harry leaned back onto the couch with Freya crawling on top of him. Her pussy aligned with Harry's mouth. She turned around, making sure her ass pointed towards Harry's face along with her pussy.

Harry's throbbing cock stuck up as well. Freya leaned down, she rubbing her pussy lips against Harry's face. She captured Harry's cock in her mouth, sucking it some more when Harry started to eat her out.

The sorcerer marveled at the feeling of Freya's warm thighs wrapped around his face. The feeling of tight ass and toned legs made Harry explore her. Harry pushed deeper inside Freya's hot cunt. Freya rubbed back and forth against him, while also lavishing Harry's hard cock with her spit.

The two lovers pleasured each other. The discharge of magic fired through her bodies. Harry shoved deeper down inside Freya's dripping hot cunt, eating her.

Freya bottomed out throat first onto Harry's hard cock. The witch took Harry deep into her throat and sucked her hard. Harry's throbbing balls had been squeezed and fondled. A jolt came through Freya's body when Harry licked her out. His tongue swirled deep into her.

The witch closed her eyes and enjoyed going down on Harry's mighty rod when the tingling spread between her thighs. An amazing orgasm was about ready to explode through her, she could feel it. Her loins became even more sticky the more Harry pushed deeper inside, between her legs. Harry encircled her insides and kept licking to the point where Freya thought she might lose it.

Lose it she did. An explosive gush of juices fired on Harry's face. Harry wasn't going to leave her hanging. He moved in to lap up the juices. Freya brought her face down on his crotch as he went down on her pussy.

The two of them parted ways for a moment. Freya gripped Harry's cock and it still was as rock hard as she wanted it. She pulled away from him and laid on top of him. Their firm bodies pressed together with a smile.

"I want you inside me."

"I thought you'd never ask," Harry said.

Freya spread her thighs and aimed towards Harry. His hard cock proceeded to penetrate her. The moment his throbbing head hit the inside of her slit, Freya gushed. The witch worked herself around him, before pulling up. She aimed his cock and pushed into her.

The warmth surrounding Harry's cock made things rather good. Freya slowly worked herself up and down Harry's body. The feisty witch indulged herself. Her nipples stuck out, like candy for Harry to put in his mouth and suck on them.

"Suck them!" she demanded.

Harry teased them with a flick of his tongue. He wanted to drive Freya completely made before going in for the main course. One of his hands rested on Freya's thigh and pushed the brunette down onto his hard rod. Harry penetrated inside of her tight core when Freya slid up and came down onto him. His hard balls slapped against her.

An acceleration of pleasure coursed through Freya's very body. Harry teased her nipples while those strong hands molded her flesh. Harry pumped inside her. The two of them joined each other at the hip. The heated connection made them feel really good.

Harry knew where all of Freya's hot spots were, and there was a particularly juicy spot located on the side of her back. Harry pushed his finger deep inside her crack and started to rub on it, before running down her spine.

"Just too much!" Freya yelled.

Harry smiled and pushed into her. His rock hard cock had been hugged by her warm and wet walls. The feeling of an orgasm well-earned passing through the horny witch riding his cock made Harry very excited. He pushed inside her with another long and hard pump. He spread her thighs apart when she rocked up on Harry and came down on him with another hard pump.

"Yes, but you like it, don't you?" Harry asked.

Freya wasn't about to argue to be honest. She bit down on her lip, before throwing all caction to the wind and just spreading. She almost slid down Harry's cock because it had been so lubricated. Harry held onto her and kept pushing her down. Freya kept her feet firmly planted on the couch when rising and lowering on him.

"I love it, I love it!" she chanted when burying Harry inside her.

Harry could feel how much she loved it. This warm pussy was like a wonderland to him. His cock throbbed when Freya kept pushing the boundaries of what she could do. The horny, sexy witch rode his cock with all of her might, screaming out in passion.

"Oooh, Harry, yes!" she moaned.

Freya drove down onto Harry's hardening rod. She loved every single moment. The burst of energy caressed her loins along with Harry's cock. Harry placed his hand down the front of her body and started to torment every single pleasure spot. His fingers paused right before her clit.

"Please, do…"

Harry jolted a sensational amount of energy directed at Freya's love button. Pleasure shot through her loins when the witch continued to ride Harry up and down. She spread far and wide, bringing more of Harry inside her. Her loins stretched and caressed Harry with a few long pumps. His cock just pushed into the depths of her body, hunger increasing with each descent.

"You're losing it, aren't you?" Harry asked. "You can't hold back? You want this, you want more of this, don't you?"

Freya knew Harry slowed down the progress of the orgasm. His hands reached her chest and caressed it. The tease of his tongue against her nipple made Freya's tension increase. It would not be released just yet. Her wet walls closed down around Harry.

"Please, I want more, please."

"Good, I'm glad you want more, and I want to help you. So, cum."

Freya's body heated up and released the energy discharge. She pumped Harry up and down. Every time his hard cock penetrated her body, it felt so very good.

Harry smiled, and enjoyed the smooth feel of her pussy. The power and juices gushing out of her brought Freya all the way down to the base of Harry's crotch. She pumped inside, felling the burn. Harry pumped inside her, drinking in the woman's pleasure.

The two separated a moment later. Freya whined when Harry had been pulled away from her. He motioned for Freya to turn over on the couch.

"I can see some tension in your body."

Freya closed her eyes. The only reason she was feeling some tension was the most amazing thing in the world had been pulled away from her warm thighs. She turned around and got on her hands and knees. Harry pushed against her, but he was not inside her.

Harry drank in the sight of Freya's beautiful toned body. Her perfect silky black hair came down, with her toned, and tanned skin. Harry enjoyed how smooth it felt underneath its touch. Her breasts gave him a nice handful, before he moved down towards her stomach. Her legs willingly parted for him. Harry rubbed the back of her legs, while also grinding against her.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?"

Harry leaned in and slowly encircled his tongue around the tip of her ear. The woman in question shuddered hungrily the moment Harry licked her across the back of the ear. Her ear lobe had been put in Harry's mouth and released. He nibbled on it before moving down to her neck and leaving a long love bite on the side of it.

"What do you think?"

Freya spread further for Harry. His long throbbing cock knocked at the entrance. She wanted him inside, until they both finished.

"I bet you want my long cock in you. Stretching out your perfect, tight pussy, making you feel so good. I bet you want your nerve endings racked with so much pleasure, until you cum all over my cock, when I drive it into you more."

Harry's hands caressed Freya's body and all of the stored energy through her swirled towards one particular energy. Her core heated up in preparation for the divine rod.

"And let's face it, you can't wait until I drive my hard cock into you so hard you're sore, but you can't help and want more. You can't help, but be addicted to it. You can't help it because it's a drug to you. You want me to drive into you so hard you pass out, and cum over my cock until I shoot my big load of seed. Do you feel it my balls rubbing up against your cunt right now?"

"Yes, it's a big load, and it must hurt so much," Freya said. "Please, put it inside me….put your big sticky load inside me, please."

Harry smiled when pushing his hands all over her body. He could not resist giving her ass a couple of firm squeezes, before going underneath her. Her navel had always been a spot of pleasure for Freya. He encircled a finger deep inside her. Freya continuously gasped the more Harry teased her.

"I'm going to fuck you into the night," Harry said. "You're going to go into work tomorrow, and walk a little funny. I wonder if everyone will figure out why?"

"I sure hope so."

Freya spread her thighs to give Harry all of the invitation any man could have ever wanted. Harry took some time to caress her body, feeling the warmth. His chest pressed against her soft back, running his fingers down the smooth skin. Harry lined his cock up against her.

The two of them joined together as it had always been meant to be. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Freya the first time. He sheathed his hard cock inside her. Her warm pussy clamped down on Harry with each push inside her. He grabbed her firm ass and kept pounding away at the witch.

Freya closed her eyes to indulge in the first volley of pleasure. Her pussy perfectly lubricated for Harry with every single thrust. Harry held onto her, and gave Freya's firm ass a long squeeze before spanking it. He then moved in to play with her breasts.

"I really like it, if I had a chance to ride you later," Freya murmured.

"Oh, don't worry, there might be time."

Freya's abundance of energy communicated to Harry how much she needed a long hard cock rammed inside her. His powerful staff worked into her body. Every single slide into her brought Harry deeper inside her warm and eager pussy. She clamped down onto it.

Harry drove her to increasing and multiplying levels of orgasms just as he promised. He wouldn't back up from her, not if Harry could help it. His iron rod spiked Freya's wet walls. She released and held him with increasing frequency. Every now and then those balls touched her and it only moistened Freya. It guided Harry's tip inside her. He brushed up against her.

"Good, you're doing good, almost there."

Freya's body became enraptured with pure sexual energy. Harry drove himself inside the horny witch. He buried his hard cock into her sheath. The warmness of her increased. She grabbed onto the couch cushions and caused them to be unraveled.

Harry's hands rested on Freya's back before moving to the horny witch's hips. He clenched and squeezed Freya's body and pounded into her.

"And again."

She obeyed Harry by clenching him with another orgasm and released him. This particular ritual would increase as long as Harry wanted. Each orgasm had a bit of an extra kick which was more prominent than the last. He built her up for a huge one later on, Freya was sure.

Freya slid completely away from Harry. Power shined through her eyes, and she grabbed Harry, tackling him on the bed. His hands pinned back and Freya rubbed her pussy lips down onto him, hunger dancing through her eyes.

"I want to ride you so more!" Freya yelled. "I need something rock hard between my legs, you have no idea how bad I do!"

Harry smiled, he had an idea. Freya spread her legs deep and slammed herself down onto Harry. She already shook with the pleasure. The paint on the walls started to peel and change colors from the discharge of magic. The expelling energy encircled their joined loins and increased the stimulation of their pleasure centers.

Freya bounced up and down on Harry's hard cock like she was some kind of Nymphomaniac cowgirl. She brought herself up and down and leaned forward to attack Harry's body, neck, face, and everywhere her lips could reach with hungry kisses. Harry reached around her, smiling. The added energy towards him stimulated both of the pleasure centers of the lovers.

The heat increased around them as time passed by. Freya's wet walls closed around Harry, rubbing him. His hard cock penetrated her depths and made Freya's pleasure increase beyond anything she could have ever felt in her life. Her legs pumped up and down to ride Harry even more. She wanted to take this hard cock into her and ride him all day and all night long.

"You're perfect, you're…great," Freya said. "You really are so great, I can't even…..mmm…so good!"

She managed to slide all the way back and push herself onto Harry. The two of them connected with each other when the ride connected.

"You're beautiful as well," Harry said. "It's so hot to see your body just driving down on my cock."

Freya impaled down onto his cock. The jolt coming through her body was pleasure. Harry held down on her hips and slowed the woman's descent. He also proved who had the control. Freya submitted to Harry with every time he buried himself into her. Those throbbing balls looked to release an amazing load inside her gorgeous body.

"Fuck me raw."

Harry intended to be honest. Her thighs were going to be pretty sore, at least for a little bit. The recovery powers of magic-users were an interesting thing, however. They were going to start up this same dance all anew the next day, and the next day after that.

"Keep it up, please," Freya begged him.

She came hard on Harry and clamped down. The hard milking of Harry's rock-hard cock had been continued with a more fluid motion. She picked up the riding Harry and burying his cock inside her. Freya clutched Harry's shoulder and another orgasm fired through her.

Freya reached the apex of her pleasure. She knew the moment Harry buried a load inside her, she would really lose it.

Harry worked into his girlfriend's wondrous center. She clenched him with pure silky wetness. Harry kept rocking into her, reaching the edge, almost.

The two of them connected with each other. Freya drove her hips down onto Harry and pumped him so hard, he almost filled her up. Those throbbing balls came close to bursting. She worked down onto him.

"Don't you want to cum in here," Freya said. "Don't you want to shoot your sticky cum into a nice, wet, pussy, who is hungry for it?"

Freya caressed herself lovingly, making sure Harry watched her pussy gobble up his rod when going into her. Intense really didn't describe what Harry felt. She caressed Harry hard and fast, pumping him inside her.

Harry lost it. He discharged inside Freya. Her walls clamped down on him. Harry drove into her and made sure his balls completely fired their load inside her.

Freya bounced higher and happier. Harry stroked her body when she finished him off, and felt several more orgasms pass through her body when she collapsed down.

"Perfect, love you," Freya said. She kissed Harry on the tip of his cock. "Oh, and I love you too, Harry."

She gave him a grin, and Harry pulled him towards her.

"Love you too, even if you can be a handful sometimes," Harry said. Her hand caressed Harry's cock and got it back up to hardness. "You just can't wait for more."

"With you, I know there always will be more."

Harry wasn't going to argue with a beautiful woman who never got tired of wanting him in every way.

* * *

 **The End.**


	92. Rush of Battle(Sif and Mera)

**The Rush of Battle(Lady Sif from Thor and Queen Mera from Aquaman)**

* * *

The aftermath of a battle occurred, and Mera looked over. There would be a long cleanup and a long recovery ahead just like there was pretty much every time a battle like this occurred. Atlantis and Asgard were attacked by the same entity who intended to subject both of the kingdoms to his rule.

The forces of the two combined, along with their ally, made this man think twice. He had been imprisoned forever, at least Mera was under the assumption he would not be getting out any time soon. This fact caused her to lean back and close her eyes, feeling the rush of energy go through her body.

The redhead woman's hair pinned back in a more casual manner to show her beautiful face. She dressed in a sleek green body suit which covered every inch of her body. The suit melded into her body like a secondary skin, putting every single curve on display for her. Mera stepped closer into the room and the smile on the beautiful woman's face deepened at the chance to look around.

She turned around and saw a tall, dark haired goddess stepped towards her. She dressed in battle attire, but there was no hiding how lovely she was. The scratches on her face due to battle only enhanced the beauty she had been in. Mera's green eyes met the blue eyes of the long lady goddess known as Lady Sif. Mera smiled and invited her into the room.

"So, it's been a rough last couple of days," Mera said.

"Indeed," Sif said. "It would have been rougher had Asgard not been alerted to his schemes."

Sif stepped forward towards Mera.

"He intended to use the emerald to bring Asgard to its knees, and he would subject both our kingdoms to his harsh rule," Sif said. "And what is to stop him from going further than that."

Mera's chest heaved up and down in a very obvious sigh. That was a huge problem, there was absolutely nothing stopping this monster from gaining control of Asgard, Atlantis, and anywhere else he chose. The unlimited power made him a god, and he wouldn't stop.

"Thankfully, we had an ace in the sleeve."

No sooner did Mera say these words, a handsome young man exited through a flashing portal. He was the object of desire for most women who laid eyes on him. Dark hair, green eyes, a toned physique without an ounce of fat on him, he was truthfully the epitome of tall, dark and handsome.

"Harry, I thought you would rest after such a battle," Sif said.

Harry smiled and took a step towards the beautiful Asgardian. The two of them had stood shoulder to shoulder in battle numerous times, and they also celebrated the aftermath of a battle well won.

"I wanted to check up on you two," Harry said. "I know the energy levels have gone down, but….."

Sif walked closer towards Harry. Her blue eyes met his green ones. The Asgardian stood up taller when looking down at Harry.

"They have gone down, the crisis has been averted, at least for now," Sif said. "The world has been saved, thanks to your assistance. I don't think we could thank you enough, no matter how much we try."

Sif's lips twitched into a nice little smile when she approached Harry. She placed a hand on his shoulder when moving closer.

"But, I think we can agree if it wasn't for you, both Asgard and Atlantis would have been at forfeit."

The Asgardian stepped forward and threw her arms around Harry. She pulled him into a kiss. Harry returned the kiss, and backed her off. Sif leaned against the wall, and could feel Harry's hands expertly run down her body. They lapsed into such a routine so many times, they almost forgot about the Queen of Atlantis.

The two broke apart. Sif looked towards Mera. The redhead kept eyeing Harry in interest. Her lips moistened when looking towards him.

"I think the Queen would like to thank you as well."

Mera offered a tiny amount of hesitation. Harry moved over towards her and cupped her hand. Mera looked towards Harry, a frown popping over her face when staring him down.

"It's been a long time since your husband died," Harry said. "It happened last year, didn't it?"

Mera remembered the valiant battle where Arthur sacrificed himself to save all of Atlantis. She tried to honor her late husband by making sure the kingdom didn't fall into the hands of the people who would disgrace it. Mera stepped closer towards Harry.

"Closer to two years, actually," Mera said. "I often lose track."

Harry squeezed her hand.

"I understand, but I think it's time for you to feel again, feel the pleasure of life."

Mera would be lying if her marriage wasn't anything but purely politically, to save two kingdoms from going to war. She respected Arthur, and he respected her, but the spark many times wasn't there. They kept up appearences for the kingdom, for their daughter. Things grew distant after the death of their son at the hands of Black Manta. Arthur blamed himself, having lost his hand in the process.

Her green eyes met Harry's. Harry leaned closer and kissed Mera on the lips. She didn't fight the kiss, rather returned it. Harry's able tongue and lips brought a feeling inside Mera she didn't experience for a very long time. And it was good, even though she also felt some guilt in the process.

Guilt would have to fade away through. Harry's strong hands cupped her backside and moved up the back of the Queen. He started to undo the garments.

Sif moved over to assist Harry in stripping Mera bare. The Asgardian Warrior showed how talented she could be in methods other than battle by kissing and suckling Mera's neck. She licked Mera behind the ear, and suckled her ear lobe.

Harry smiled and took Mera's breasts in hand to feel them up. She moaned when Harry pushed his hands against her, rubbing her nipples. He rubbed them, making sure to excite Mera. Her nipples hardened underneath Harry's able fingers. He rubbed and twisted them.

"It feels so good."

Sif moved her hand between Mera's legs and started to rub her lips. The Queen of Atlantis experienced the royal treatment of Sif's fingers delving into her.

The Asgardian smiled, she would need to get Mera's pussy nice and wet, for Harry's cock to slide into it with ease. She wanted Mera to feel.

"I want you to bed me," Mera said.

Sif wiggled a finger inside. Harry moved a hand down from Mera's breast and traced down. His finger slowly flicked the inside of her navel and moved down. Harry kissed Mera, and she accepted the kiss.

Harry moved down her body, kissing all the way down the side of her face, down her neck. Harry kissed her collar bone, and then went down to kiss her breasts. A fair amount of time had been spent for Harry to worship them. Her hardened nipple stuck in Harry's mouth. Mera caressed Harry's hair and continued to encourage him to shove more of her aching nipple into his mouth.

This action happened for a few more seconds, along with Sif fingering Mera to an orgasm. Her walls clenched around Sif's probing fingers. Sif pulled back with a smile and kissed Mera a couple more times across the back of the neck. She smiled and licked Mera's ear lobe before sucking on it.

Mera pulled away from Harry and grabbed him by the shirt.

"As my guest, it's my duty as Queen to treat you."

The fiery redhead tore Harry's clothes from his body and backed him off onto the bed. Mera's groping hands greedily felt on Harry's toned body, when she unraveled the prize sought this entire time. Mera's hand gripped around Harry's firm cock and squeezed it.

"You're big," Mera said. "The legends are true, I have to have this in my mouth."

The Queen demanded no less than the very best, and what she demanded was twelve throbbing inches of Harry Potter.

"Damn, you're good," Harry said.

Mera was able to control her throat muscles, it was a natural gift. She had decent oral skills practicing on some of her female aides. Tula was one she laid with especially a lot. However, experiencing a cunt and experiencing a cock were two different things. Mera adjusted her momentum and sucked more of Harry's long throbbing tool down her throat. The cock hit the back of her throat with a huge thump.

Sif pulled off her clothes and laid down on Harry, naked. Her large breasts pressed against Harry's shoulder when her perfectly trimmed fingernails ran against his chest. Sif moved over, to show a strip of hair down between her legs. Her body was toned and primed for two things, fucking and fighting. She just did one of those things, and now she was willing to do the other.

Harry closed his eyes and received the royal treatment in the form of a wet, and messy blowjob from Mera. Her tongue wrapped around Harry, servicing every inch. She was one of the best, but Sif was not to be outdone. Sif sucked his balls, squeezing them.

The two of them came up after several minutes. Mera and Sif leaned over and met in the center of Harry's cock. Their lips met with a passionate kiss, and Harry twitched when seeing these two beautiful women make out just inches about his throbbing manhood.

Sif wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, gripping it firmly. She stroked Harry up and down, pumping Harry until he grew larger and harder. The manhood throbbed inside Sif's hand and it got larger, harder.

"Let's take this to the next level."

Sif wrapped her breasts around Harry's cock, and Mera followed her lead. Four healthy, firm, breasts wrapped around Harry at the same time. Harry's cock fit in well in between the breasts of these beautiful women.

"Damn."

Mera smiled, happy for the review. His cock rubbed in between her tits, getting her hornier than any animal in the see. Sif rubbed her tits against Harry and against Mera's as well. The two beautiful women pumped and squeezed Harry until his cock started to throb.

Harry laid back on the bed, having the time of his life. Both of these beautiful women knew what they were doing. They were pleasuring Harry beyond all belief. Harry's thick tool pushed between their warm, squeezing cleavage. Every time Harry appeared in between their breasts, it was like a wonder.

All good things came to an end though. The bubbling feeling building in Harry's balls reached an apex after a long and vigorous tit fuck because of both girls. Harry's balls erupted and shot a sticky load all over them. Mera and Sif had been covered, bathing in Harry's cum.

Both of the beauties pulled themselves up. Sif gripped Mera's face and licked the few droplets of cum off of her face. She squeezed one of the Queen's round breasts and leaned in, kissing down her throat. Mera gasped when Sif kept kissing her down her neck, suckling the pulse point.

"Yes, right there, that's the spot."

Harry watched when the two beautiful women cleaned each other up. He needed to fuck both of them, and they knew it. They licked and caressed their sweaty, sticky flesh, making slurping sounds. They certainly made a rather vocal presentation out of it. Harry's hard cock throbbed even harder. It needed to be inside one of them.

Mera pulled away. Her red hair flipped and a sultry smile spread her the face of the woman. Her pussy throbbed and there was only one thing in the world which could feed her hunger. The Queen propped herself on the bed, thighs spread firmly apart, and she bit down on her lip while looking at Harry.

"Oh, you're asking for it there."

The Queen smiled, realizing that was the point. Harry walked towards her, and put his throbbing head at her entrance. Mera grabbed his lower back to encourage Harry to push inside her. Her walls stretched, around Harry's cock.

Harry closed his eyes, Mera must have only had sex to conceive her children, because her pussy felt really tight. He reared back and pushed into her almost virgin tight pussy. It clamped around Harry and he pulled back out of her.

"You've never had a real cock in you for a long time."

Mera shook her head. She was always the one doing the toy play, and even then, false imitations never quite lived up to the real thing. Harry pumped and stretched her. Every twitch, every squeeze, every jolt of his muscular cock penetrated Mera. She rolled her hips off of the bed, taking more of Harry inside her.

Every moment burned through Mera. Passion increased through her. She ran her nails down Harry's back and encouraged him to fuck her.

Sif received a front row seat. She pushed her fingers into herself and stroked herself. Harry ramming much well needed cock inside of the Queen of Atlantis made her hot, horny, and ready to unload. She stroked her lips, getting even hornier by the second.

"Right now, right there," Sif breathed.

She watched Harry continue to drill into her from above. Sif's wet walls closed around her fist. She moved in and out, fisting herself.

"Don't worry, your time is coming."

Sif smiled, and rubbed her nipples. She could hardly wait for the thought of having Harry pound inside her. The horny Asgardian grew even more so when pushing her fingers inside her. Sif imagined that long cock ramming into her with the same force of Mera.

She imagined Harry taking her in every position he had before, and a few positions he hadn't as well. It would strain the ability of her body to take such a monstrous organ.

Mera spread her legs as far as she could and kicked them in the air. Harry latched onto her leg and ran a hand down it. He slowly kissed down the side of Mera's leg and caused her to start twitching. Harry buried more of his hard rod into her when also kissing her leg. Harry moved up to suckle her toes when pushing down in her body. His other hand, the one which hadn't been holding her right leg, moved in fondle her breasts.

Harry soaked in the sensation of a hot pussy pumping around his engorged rod. Every time he rose and fell inside Mera, those balls slapped against her tight and tender flesh. Harry continued his momentum, bringing himself to the edge, and then to another edge. Harry pushed the pace heavier, while rocking inside Mera. Mera's wet walls clamped down hard against Harry, squeezing him.

"Fuck me….."

Sif moved on top to crouch down on Mera's face. She turned, ass facing towards Harry and pussy driven into Mera's mouth. She would give that wonderful mouth something productive to do and boy was it productive. Sif judged Mera at having a sufficient enough ability to use her mouth well.

Harry saw the view had gotten a lot better. Sif's perfect ass stuck up in the air, primed for the spanking. Harry gave it a few more slaps when pushing deep inside of Mera's body. Her walls clenched and released him. The moisture lubricated Harry when reaching for the end.

Mera's body had been overwhelmed by so many successions. Harry gave her so much orgasms she thought it was going out of style. He picked up the pace, and rammed into Mera's deep, hot pussy. Her body closed around Harry and pumped him deeper inside her.

"Fuck me harder."

She was allowed these words to get out, before Sif slipped her pussy away from Mera's mouth and then positioned her. Sif rode Mera's tongue with the same skill Harry rode her pussy. Both of them were feeling good.

Sif reared her head back, primed and ready to cum. Her eyes closed to feel an abundant amount of pleasure exploding over her loins. More pleasure coursed through her body.

"Harder, ooh baby, harder," Sif said. "Spank my ass!"

Harry knew feeling Sif's ass along with Mera's clenching pussy would work him to the edge. He tried to hold back at least through a couple more orgasm. Mera's heated cunt pumped around him.

Mera rose her hips up and down. She had never felt so much in her life, at once. Years of sexual repression burst through her, and Mera never wanted to be this repressed again.

Sif knew Mera had some frustrations to work out, and Sif could take it. Stamina was one of things an Asgardian prided themselves on above all else. The pussy juices squirted out.

Harry's balls reached their breaking point at the apex of Mera's latest clenching orgasm. He held onto her and fired seed inside her body. Mera closed around him, squeezing and spurting inside her.

The three of them shared a potent orgasm all at the same time. Harry filled up Mera with much of his seed and Sif came so hard she slid down the edge of the bed and nearly came off. She just barely avoided taking a nasty spill all the way down to the end.

Harry pulled himself away and looked forward. There it was, some prime Asgardian pussy just waiting for him. Sif positioned herself, legs spread. Harry hardened and moved over towards him.

Sif pounced first through. She grabbed Harry's cock in one hand and attacked his lips with a kiss. She made sure Harry was hard enough to ride. The Asgardian woman shoved Harry down underneath her with the force which would break the ribs of many men.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Harry smiled, he could have an idea. Sif dragged her lips along the head when it throbbed. The Asgardian spread her legs tight and spiked down onto Harry. The tightness of her divine cunt caressed Harry. Harry grabbed her back and pushed more of himself inside her.

"Long enough."

Sif smiled and placed her hands down on Harry. She lovingly stroked his hair while slowly gaining momentum. The Asgardian Warrior threw herself down on the bed and parted Harry's lips with a passionate kiss. The two of them shoved their tongues against each other, each trying to gain momentum on the other.

Harry exerted dominance well. Sif pulled back, licking her lips. She arched back to moan to give Harry full access of her chest. Harry grabbed it and indulged himself in those round breasts. He kissed them, and could feel the energy coursing between them. Harry pushed between her loins when she kept riding them.

The goddess guided Harry's hungry mouth over her nipples, and Harry sucked them just as hard. She pulled herself away and their hips met together in a passionate exchange of energy. Sif started to release her juices so she could slide down Harry.

"I love to feel you cum," Harry said.

"Don't worry, it will be your turn, "she said, playfully throwing the words from earlier back at him.

The warrior rode her favorite toy hard and fast. Sif spread herself out, looking across the bed at a recovering Mera. Her hands started to move and play with herself at the show. Sif decided to give her a show, bouncing herself up and down on Harry's cock even harder.

Harry adjusted Sif on top of him. The last thing he wanted was for Sif to burn herself out before she was completely ready. Harry reached in and grabbed the woman's hard nipple, squeezing it. Sif smiled and brought more of her divine walls down onto Harry.

"Take me, harder, right there," Sif mewled.

Harry pushed inside of her. The swelling coursing through his balls could not be described as anything other than amazing. It was so amazing to feel so much of Sif's divine walls stroking him to an amazing end.

"I'm really close," Sif managed. "I mean it, I'm really, really close."

Harry knew it, respected it. He touched her warm breasts and squeezed them harder. Then, without warning, Harry slipped out of her. He knew it was unwise to deprive an Asgardian goddess of her cock, but Harry needed to switch the play.

He moved Sif over onto the bed, putting her on her hands and knees on the bed. Sif spread her thighs out.

Harry rammed Sif in her cunt, hard. Her wet walls closed around Harry and released them. Harry gained more momentum, riding her walls. Sif released fluids down all over the bed. Harry picked up his pace, and rocked into her hard, faster, with more momentum than ever before.

Sif grabbed onto the bed sheets. Try as she might not to tear them up too much, she couldn't. Her passions increased when Harry's hands just seemed to be everywhere at once. And maybe with magic, they could be everywhere at once. She didn't really know. It was just a suspicion to be honest.

Harry rocked deeper inside of her. He could not get enough of this warrior woman. Every time she took his cock, it was like every single nerve ending was being simulated at the same time. She took him as hard as he wanted to go, and could keep up with him like few women could.

The number of orgasms racked around Harry's hard cock grew more intense.

"You're going to make me lose it," Sif said.

"Good, that makes us even."

Harry spent more minutes tempting Sif's body. Her wetness caressed Harry the deeper her pushed into her. His balls were close to giving some kind of discharge into her. Harry held onto her and mentally counted the pushes inside of her until it took for Sif to cum.

Sif's body soaked with numerous fluids, which looked good on her. He caught sight of the face of the woman when she looked up towards the mirror. His balls ached.

The Asgardian knew it would not be long. She didn't want to rush it, but nothing felt better than seed being buried inside her body.

Harry discharged the seed inside of her body. He filled Sif up with her walls squeezing and caressing Harry. He finished pumping her until his balls had been drained.

At least for now, but the thing about Harry Potter was he could recharge pretty fast.

* * *

 **End.**


	93. Making a Deal(Narcissa Malfoy)

**Making a Deal(Narcissa Malfoy from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy groaned, despite the agony of the situation, he knew there was nothing to fear from this particular predicament. He escapade more incriminating situations in the past and would continue to do so in the future. His son might not have been so lucky, but it was time for Draco to learn a valuable lesson about his carelessness. In the game of life, sacrifices must be made to ensure victory.

"You might have noticed you're not at the Ministry of Magic."

Lucius came face to face with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but he was no boy. He was a man, and a very angry man. One look at those green eyes reminded Lucius of the death curse. For a moment, he feared his death, but decided Potter was one of the pillars of virtue in the magical world. Therefore, he might torment him for a bit, but Lucius would be released to the Ministry so Potter could show how much better he was.

"Yes, Potter…"

"You and your demon seed have really done it this time," Harry said. "You poison my wife, and you put my daughter in danger, and you really think you were just going to get away with it, didn't you?"

The captive man stared at Harry. He tried to avoid showing any fear. Fear would lead to problems, and Lucius refused to allow himself to succumb to such weak emotions.

"Ginny will make a full recovery, and so will Lily," Harry said. "Your son is currently being held in containment. He'll go through the veil, should he be found guilty. Unless, you want to admit you're the mastermind behind this entire plot."

Lucius was angry to see the half-blood and the blood traitor would recover. He intended to send a message to Arthur Weasley to go after his youngest, which backfired in the worst way. Arthur was a pushover though, a puppet, and he wouldn't seek vengeance. He had been bullied by his own wife into submission, and even when Molly died, Arthur still didn't bother to grow a spine.

"I regret what my son has done, the curse he put on your child, and the fact he poisoned your wife," Lucius said. "Had I known what his intentions were, I would have discouraged him."

"You know Draco doesn't use the loo without consulting with you first," Harry said. "This time, you won't be able to talk your way out of trouble."

"Then send me to the Ministry, let them judge what I've done," Lucius said.

"You'd like the Ministry, wouldn't you?" Harry asked. "You might get a few months in Azkaban, but it's a vacation after the Dementors disappeared. Money talks with you, Lucius. It's the same bullshit excuses you've had."

"You can't hold me here," Lucius said. "You can't hold me as a captive, a prisoner of my own house. And we both know you won't kill me."

"Death, oh, I know there are things which will destroy a pureblood narcissist like you more than a swift death," Harry said. "The loss of your self-respect, and the loss of control. Both of those things, you value above all else. It still burns you up inside to think you were the bottom to the bastard child of a non-magical and a common mundane man."

Harry picked up Lucius's trademark walking stick and whacked him across the face with it. Lucius experienced the ultimate indignity of getting pimp slapped by his own pimp cane.

"You know, your wife is like a fine wine," Harry said. "She only improves with age. Then again, most powerful witches to so, they have a prime which far exceeds yours, and someone of Narcissa's stature, she has cravings which you simply can't match."

Lucius understood what Potter was talking about instantly.

"You better stay away from my wife, Potter," Lucius said. "If it's gold you want….."

"I have gold," Harry said. "I could suck your bank account dry knut by knut, but that wouldn't balance things. To see my wife in those anxious moments as they transfused fresh blood into her body, waiting to see if she's fine. You wonder what it's like. Maybe I should show you, maybe I should arrange for your son to have an accident, and you can watch him slowly die."

A long pause indicated Harry knew exactly what was going through Lucius's mind.

"But, you wouldn't care, because you don't care about your son," Harry said. "You see him as nothing but an extension of your own ego."

He smiled, and looked towards Lucius.

"I'm going to make you watch what a real man can do with a woman," Harry said. "You're going to watch me go into the next room, where Narcissa is waiting for me. Waiting for me to tell her what's going to happen with her son, and with you. A mother would do anything to help her child, even throw away her marriage."

Harry looked towards Lucius for a moment.

"She'll do anything," Harry said. "She didn't seem too happy with you. Who do you think let me in the Mansion so I could get the drop on you?"

"Stay away, she's my property!" Lucius yelled.

Harry chuckled, he wondered if it ever clicked in Lucius's minuscule mind Narcissa could hear every word he said, amplified through the house.

He stepped back and activated a charm, making sure Lucius could see them, but Harry couldn't see him. It would kill the mood of Harry could see Lucius. The sorcerer stepped out to see Narcissa. She wrapped in a silky red bathrobe which did absolutely nothing to hide those curves. She dressed in a pair of lacy red stockings as well, and slippers. She slipped her elegant foot out of the slippers.

"Hello, Narcissa, it's been a long time," Harry said.

The woman, beautiful as ever, stepped towards him.

"Mr. Potter….."

"Remember, it's Harry," Harry said.

"Right, my apologies," Narcissa said. "My son, is he…he didn't put up too much of a fight?"

"He was belligerent as usual."

Narcissa sighed, etiquette had not been Draco's best subject. She really wished those lessons sunk in, it got into trouble.

"I'm sorry this happened, and I'm pleased to see Ginny and Lily will make a full recovery," Narcissa said. "My son…he's….."

"He's looking at the veil."

Narcissa breathed in and out. Putting an eight year old child under a dark spell was worthy of execution. She commended Harry for not ripping Draco limb for limb. Had it been her daughter, well, Narcissa believed there would not be enough of that person left to bury in a matchbox.

"They regrew his vertebrae eventually," Harry said. "It was agonizing, but they did it. And he's awaiting his fate….your husband refuses to speak on his behalf."

A soft hand touched Harry's.

"I don't want Draco to go free, but…..I want to know if there's another sentence possible," Narcissa said. "I hope to ask you a favor….I don't want to see him ever go free, ever to harm someone else again, but….perhaps a harsh punishment other than death."

Harry took a moment to look at Narcissa. He prepared for this, and to be honest, he thought being shoved through the veil was too painless of a death for the little tosser.

"There's an alternate sentence, but it may be worse than death," Harry said. "He will have his ability to perform magic bound and forced to live in exile among the non-magicals."

Narcissa spent a moment realizing the implications of that. She stepped closer and placed a hand on Harry's heart.

"To someone of Draco's temperament it's a fate worse than death," Harry said.

"I know," Narcissa said. "But, he'll live, and maybe he'll learn the lesson."

She slowly ran a finger down Harry's chest. Narcissa could feel the pull of Harry's powerful magic draw her in. She felt the same pull that night in the Forbidden Forest, at the Battle of Hogwarts, and it took every bit of self control she had not to act on it.

Now, Harry's power was more refined, stronger than ever before.

"Just, give me this chance, to repent, without his magic," Narcissa said. "I'll do anything for you."

Narcissa ran a hand down Harry's chest and she lightly brushed across his crotch.

"Anything," Narcissa whispered.

Harry reached up and grabbed the back of Narcissa's head. He kissed her in a way which he was pretty sure the pureblood witch had not been kissed before. Narcissa returned with her kiss. The two of them exchanged their passionate actions, tugging at each other's clothes.

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Harry and backed him off towards the head. A tingle of pleasure shot down her spine when moving Harry closer. The pureblood witch pulled back from Harry. She kissed Harry across the side of the mouth a couple more times.

"I think I know how to make this worth your while," Narcissa said. "And also apologize for the acts of my son and my worthless husband."

The witch undid her robe and allowed it to fall to the ground. A red corset pushed up Narcissa's ample breasts. She smiled when moving in, and showing Harry she wore a nice lacy red thong to match. The woman's round breasts, flat stomach, and curvy bum were the envy of women her age.

"Why don't we give you some room to breathe?"

Years and years of sexual repression spread through Narcissa. She undid Harry's pants and exposed him. She looked towards him with awe and saw the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock she ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes on. Narcissa's blue eyes locked onto his head and her lips moistened when puckering together.

' _Yummy, Mummy likes.'_

Narcissa wrapped her hand around the base of Harry's cock to feel how rock hard it was. Her soft fingers ensnared Harry when stroking him up and down. Narcissa slowly felt up Harry's cock while leaning in to kiss him on the lips. She left red lipstick marks all over him.

"Better than your husband."

The sexually-frustrated MILF jerked Harry's cock and looked over at him with a frown.

"To compare, would be like comparing a napkin doodle to a masterpiece."

Narcissa dropped to her knees to allow Harry a nice view down her corset at her ample breasts. They were still very abundant and perky for someone who was Narcissa's age. Her body really was the envy of someone. She grabbed Harry and started jerking him off with both hands.

Harry leaned forward, making sure to make eye contact with the one way mirror every now and again, to show Lucius the effect his wife was having on him.

Narcissa wrapped her warm lips around Harry's cock. She just had to have it. The MILF inhaled the sent and the magical power of pushing her lips up and down Harry's cock. Harry grabbed the back of her head, and guided Narcissa down on his manhood.

The loud slurping sounds around Harry's cock showed how much of a production Narcissa wanted to make out of sucking her young lover's engorged tool.

She pulled up from him and kissed Harry on the cock. Narcissa pulled her corset down, and showed Harry her round breasts. Narcissa's chest melons gave Harry more than enough. He squeezed them, feeling how firm, how soft they were. He rubbed at her nipples which grew more erect.

Harry's free hand slipped down Narcissa's trim stomach. She kept herself in good shape, and looked much younger, even beyond the magically slow aging. He slipped between her cunt lips and slipped behind her.

Narcissa guided her young lover's face between her breasts. Harry's tongue slid down her hard nipples and sucked away at her. Jolts of pleasure shot through Narcissa from behind to toe. Everything centered around her loins, which begged for something long and hard to be shoved between them.

The witch pulled Harry away from her and smiled, climbing onto the bed.

"Fuck me right here on my marriage bed," Narcissa said.

Narcissa spread her thighs for Harry. Her juicy plump thighs with her pussy, perfectly trimmed into one strip of blonde hair. Harry walked over towards her, cock extended.

"You're never going to forget this."

Narcissa smiled and put her feet on Harry's back to encourage him. She tickled his balls through his legs with the soles of her feet.

Harry thought this beautiful MILF was too much. He needed to be inside of Narcissa. Her thin pussy lips dripped. Narcissa spread them out invitingly with Harry walking closer towards her.

The first couple of inches of hard cock pushed inside her. Harry closed his eyes when pushing into her. Narcissa grabbed onto him in response.

"Really, fucking tight!" Harry groaned.

Narcissa smiled when raising her hips up and down to take as much of Harry's cock inside of her. His manhood stretched her out in ways she could only dream of.

"Well, it hasn't been used properly," Narcissa said. "Why don't you show me what a real man does?"

Harry gripped Narcissa's leg, and started to push into her. The wet walls closed around Harry and released him. Her moisture caressed Harry's manhood.

Narcissa lifted her hips up off of the bed to try and get more of Harry inside of her. The long and hard cock shoved deep inside her clenching pussy.

"How does it feel, to be fucked by a real man?" Harry asked.

"So, good!" Narcissa yelled.

She and Bellatrix indulged in each other before and after Bellatrix's time in Azkaban, so Narcissa wasn't without companionship for her entire marriage. However, the fact this long cock filled her up and emptied her so fast, it made her want to experience more.

"Ginny thinks I should have a Mistress," Harry said. "If you're interested…"

Narcissa hear rumors about Ginny Weasley's fetish of seeing Harry dominate other women, but to hear Harry say it explicitly got her a little hot and bothered.

"You're making a pretty good argument for that," Narcissa said.

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Harry to take him deeper inside. Every time Harry's hard cock pushed past her depths, new sensations hit her hard. The only time she had been with a man was Lucius, and he technically wasn't a man. It took many potions for Lucius to get himself interested enough to last long enough to impregnate Narcissa with his spawn, and it took some potions for Narcissa to sedate herself so she didn't laugh at what Lucius had to offer.

This time, with what Harry did to her, it was like the first time. No other time counted in Narcissa's mind. Every inch of Harry touched her insides in a brand new way. She grabbed on him, caressing Harry's strong body. She squeezed Harry's firm ass to encourage him to bury deep inside of her.

Harry drove deeper inside of Narcissa. Every time her skin touched his, it was like pure heaven. He wasn't just shit-talking Lucius earlier about Narcissa improving like fine wine. He didn't appreciate that, only seeing Narcissa as a means to continue his own family line.

' _His loss, my gain."_

"Get ready, you're going to feel something you've never felt before."

Narcissa braced herself and for the first, and hopefully not the last time, she climaxed with another man's cock driving inside of her. Harry sped up his thrusts into her to accelerate the rate of the pleasure which coursed through her. The orgasm exploded through Narcissa's loins.

She squeezed Harry hard. Harry enjoyed the feeling of her silky walls gripping him. It was almost like she feared Harry would pull out before she had her fill.

"Two pumps and done…"

"I've learned far more about Lucius today than I wanted to, thank you very much," Harry said.

"Right, my apologies," Narcissa said.

Harry smiled and kept working over Narcissa. Her screams grew louder and louder. The room Lucius had been put in amplified any sound coming into it. Therefore, no matter how much he wanted to turn away, not listen, he was going to hear Narcissa's screams.

"Shag me senseless, stud!" Narcissa yelled. "Give me all your love, Harry….I've had over thirty years to make up for."

Narcissa grabbed Harry and pushed more of him inside of her. Her body bubbled with anticipation. Harry slid inside of her and stuffed her full of this hard, throbbing cock. Narcissa took him harder.

Harry pulled out of her after riding out her latest orgasm. An evil grin spread over his face, when he walked Narcissa over to the two way mirror.

Narcissa dripped all over the carpet when Harry put her up against the mirror. She couldn't see Lucius on the other end, but Lucius could see all of it. Harry's cock aimed towards Narcissa's wet pussy.

"I'm going to take what he could never please," Harry said. "Give your husband a nice big smile, Cissa. Make me see what happens when his wife gets neglected."

Narcissa answered with a sultry smile with Harry spreading her out. He grabbed and spanked her thick ass. Narcissa's flesh jiggled when Harry rubbed against her. His cock found her scorching slit.

Harry hammered Narcissa without any pause. He needed this tight pussy and needed it in the worst way possible. His thick balls kept slapping against Narcissa, getting more momentum along the way. She was so wet, it was very easy to slide into her.

The two lovers connected each other. Harry brought himself deeper inside of Narcissa. His balls slapped against her thick thighs with a heavy pumping. Harry reached behind her and squeezed Narcissa. Her wet walls tightened around Harry.

"Mmm, yeah, baby, right there," Narcissa begged him.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry asked.

"Harry….Potter," Narcissa said.

Harry kept hammering said pussy. He went into Lucius's own house, and fucked his own wife. And the humiliation was only just beginning, as far as Harry was concerned.

"Do you hear your wife, you prick?" Harry asked. "Do you hear her scream when I drive my twelve inch cock inside her underused pussy? Do you not understand how powerful I am? And how many times your wife has came?"

Harry pushed inside of her. His balls ached, but he must not, not yet. He brought Narcissa to her peak.

"Tell dear Lucius one more time who you belong to because I don't think he heard you."

"Harry Potter, everything, Harry Potter!' Narcissa mewled.

"Everything?"

Harry squeezed her fun bags and rubbed her aching nipples.

"Yes, everything, my lips, my tits, my cunt, my ass, everything belongs to Harry Fucking Potter!" Narcissa screamed. "He's everything a witch dreams about."

"Are you willing to make it up to my daughter by giving her a half-sister?"

Harry's thick balls slapped against Narcissa to give her a preview of what was to come. His seed would almost shoot out of his loins and coat Narcissa's insides. She gasped and took more of Harry inside her every time he parted her insides.

"Yes," Narcissa said. "Knock me up, in front of my husband!"

Harry almost came undone because of that. His hands rested on Narcissa's hips when he drove himself inside of her. Narcissa's vaginal walls gripped at the thought of being impregnated. A witch had a greater window of safely having a child than a non-magical did because of their enhanced age.

Her slickness engulfed Harry while he continuously worked Narcissa over the edge. She grabbed onto Harry and he almost pulled all the way out of her. Harry pushed deep inside of her with a few more thrusts inside her wet cunt. Harry was reaching the end.

"Put your cum in my womb," Narcissa said. "Breed your pureblood whore in front of her husband! Knock me the fuck up, put a baby in me!"

Narcissa grabbed Harry's cock hard and milked him. Harry pushed into her and buried inside of her. The feeling of his balls clenched and released, splattering his seed inside Narcissa. His potent cum hit her fertile womb when Harry unloaded inside of her.

It took dozens upon dozens of pumps before Harry had been completely drained. Narcissa reached a release three more times before Harry finished releasing his cum inside her. Harry grabbed her waist and prevented her from going to the ground.

Harry smiled. On the miniscule chance Lucius would avoid being sent up the river this time, he would be forever known for the rest of his disgraced life as the wizard who allowed another man to enter his home, hold him captive, and fuck his wife while he watched, with impregnating him. He would be disgraced among pureblood society.

Narcissa draped over Harry, her body glowing when slowly running at her stomach which swelled up from Harry pouring his seed inside her. She knew, they succeeded, but why leave anything to chance?

In her mind, Lucius hadn't suffered enough, and she had thirty years of frustration to make up for.

* * *

 **End.**


	94. Burning Passion(Starfire)

**Burning Passion(Princess Koriand'r/Starfire from Teen Titans).**

* * *

Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, known to most of the general world as the Teen Titan Starfire, stepped towards the bedroom dressed in a purple bathrobe. Today had been a long day of fighting bad guys and saving the day, and now she was looking forward to some much needed relaxation with her lover. She walked over and waited for Harry to come back up from the shower. The alien princess briefly entertained the thought of joining Harry in the shower, but there was plenty of time to do that later.

' _After all, we're getting pretty dirty later on.'_

Kori struck a devious little pose combined with her smile. She waited for Harry to come back around. The moment the door opened, Kori saw Harry dressed in a towel. He dripped wet and looked very sexy, which made her lick her lips.

"Harry, I'm so glad you joined me!" Kori exclaimed in an excited voice. "But, do you think you might be a little bit overdressed for the occasion, mmm."

Harry laughed. He appreciated the very liberated values Kori had and also her beautiful. Her flaming red hair stretched down to her ass, and her bronzed skin shined in a light which intoxicated any man who laid sight on her. Her toned, tall body was a marvel, with large breasts which Harry would put at the top of the heat. She was up there in the top five of best breasts with Power Girl and Wonder Woman, and playing third fiddle to them, there was really now shame. Her robe flipped to show her toned thighs, and also long toned legs. Kori's legs looked smooth and firm, and also they were powerful enough to crush a car into a cube if she exerted enough force.

"You think so, don't you?"

Kori smiled and placed a hand on his abs before lightly tracing down them.

"It's okay, you're not the only one who is a bit overdressed tonight," Kori said. "But, we'll fix that in a moment?"

Kori pressed Harry's firm body against her curvy one and kissed him. Harry didn't need too much encouragement to kiss back and also to explore the abundant curves the Princess boasted underneath those robes. He kept feeling up every inch of tantalizing flesh, making her gasp and whimper underneath his fingers.

"You're going to lose it, aren't you?" Harry asked. "Not yet."

Harry pulled away from Kori and she undid the sash of her robes. She dressed in a lacy purple negilgee underneath her robes, breasts threatening to burst out from the fabric. Her nipples stuck out to demand attention. She wore a purple thong and knee high stockings.

As alluring as this outfit was, it was still a bit more conservative than the attire she wore on the field each and every day. Harry chalked it up to differing values. Regardless, he celebrated the Princess's attire by pulling her into a kiss and this time, he became a little more adventurous in his exploration.

Kori mapped out the inside of Harry's mouth with her tongue and every time they pushed further in, their hips met together. The only barrier was her underwear and his towel, and one of those barriers would be moved in a couple of minutes when Kori had her say. She flicked the towel off of Harry and allowed it to fall down onto the ground without any problem.

The redhead vixen stepped back to admire Harry's cock when it grew. She lusted for the piece of meat between Harry's legs. Kori wrapped around the throbbing tool and jerked on it to make it grow even larger in her hands. Harry pushed his hips back and she stroked Harry even more.

"I need this."

"Good, because I need these."

Harry slipped down the straps of her top and exposed Kori's round, eager breasts to the entire world. He rubbed them and was rewarded by some very sexual moans coming from the redhead goddess. She closed her eyes, whimpering every time Harry rubbed and squeezed her tits.

Kori tried to remember what she was doing. She cupped a hand around Harry's balls and wrapped the other hand around his throbbing staff. She worked him over, trying to get him harder. Her thighs tingled at the thought of having this hard cock penetrating her, making Harry hers.

The two of them kissed while fondling each other. Harry worked Kori back towards the bed. She stroked his cock for a few more moments until Harry switched the play.

Kori jumped up in surprise, her arms and legs had been tied onto the bed. Momentarily, she was spread eagled and in position before Harry. Harry kneeled over the top of her, rubbing his hard cock across her toned stomach. Kori gasped the second Harry came in contact of her dripping slit.

Harry reached down and fondled Kori's breasts before kissing her. He grounded against her molten mound. The heat pumping out made it very enticing for Harry to slip inside, but he neglected to do so. He released from Kori's mouth and started to kiss all the way down on her. He sucked Kori's neck and made his way further south.

Kori closed eyes and enjoyed so much pleasure. The fondling and suckling of her breasts sent Kori to another plane of pleasure and Harry continued to work further down, lathering her nipples with his love. Kori pushed a nipple up into Harry's mouth when he kept suckling on it.

"Please, continue, more, please," Kori begged him.

Harry squeezed a breast with one hand and the one he wasn't squeezing, he just sucked. Kori's sensitive nipples shot pleasure through her body and Harry knew all of the spots which would make her happy. He grinded his hard cock against her lower body for the next few minutes. The heated center rose up to meet Harry a second later.

The young wizard pulled down and kissed Kori's sweaty body all the way down. He paid special attention to Kori's navel and slowly ran his tongue down into it. Kori's body thrashed up to meet Harry when he moved down.

"I think you want me in here, don't you?"

Kori gasped and started to covey to Harry without words she wanted his tongue buried into her pussy at the very least. Harry brushed his tongue against Kori's dripping slit and licked the warm juices out. The spicy taste of her cunt showed Harry how exotic this alien beauty was. He grabbed Kori's thighs and rubbed them. She mewled underneath Harry the more he lapped up juices inside her.

"Oooh, baby, that's a good spot!" Kori begged him.

Harry knew that was a good spot and he continued to work over Kori without any pause. He encircled Kori's sticky slit and made her gasp for pleasure. He buried deeper inside her wet dripping cunt. Kori tightened her grip around Harry and pulled him inside her.

"I know it is, and I know you can't handle much more, you're about to come undone."

Harry buried one vibrating tongue inside Kori's wet pussy. Her walls cranked up and sent their juices onto Harry's face. He made her cum constantly, in a never ending state.

His throbbing cock was ready to get a piece of her pussy. Harry pulled himself on top of Kori and kissed her one more time to make sure Kori tasted the fruits of Harry's labor.

Kori tasted herself on Harry's lips and this fact got her hotter and hornier than anything. The two of them made out with Harry feeling up Kori. Her body heated up more and more. Harry knew what he was doing to her and wanted Kori at her most passionate.

She really wished she could grab Harry, hold him, and feel up his muscular body, but her hands had been tied. The fact they had been tied back only made Kori want Harry even more. She wanted Harry buried inside her depths until he fucked her senseless.

"Baby, please," Kori breathed.

"You really want me," Harry said.

He massaged Kori's thighs and cupped her pussy. It was so hot and sticky, Harry could hardly wait to push inside of horny Princess underneath him.

"Harry, I need this, please, mate with me again!"

Harry smiled, and he knew Kori in this state was a very horny woman. The only reason she hadn't broke free of the ropes was because she submitted to Harry's will and knew he was in control. More kisses followed when Harry ran his cock from her navel all the way down to the promise zone right between Kori's moist, strong thighs.

Finally, Harry entered Kori, and it felt so fucking good to feel him inside of her. His throbbing hard cock pushed into Kori. She lifted up about as much as the ropes would allow her.

Harry eased himself out of Kori and slipped into her. His thrusts were slow and while he did not thrust, he caressed Kori's body, hitting all of those spots which drove the alien babe nuts. He wanted to make sure she felt his cock when it buried into her tight cunt.

"Harry, Harry, mmmm, Harry," Kori panted. "Please, Harry, deeper, harder, more!"

Harry pushed into her, his balls dribbled against her wet pussy. She squeezed and released Harry with each pump. Harry was having the time of his life, riding this very warm pussy. She squeezed Harry with her legs and made sure he slipped inside of her body.

The first orgasm came through and Harry decided to release Kori from her ropes. Kori's legs lifted up and she squeezed Harry with her legs. Harry took his hands over these soft, strong legs, and started rubbing on them.

Kori enjoyed it when Harry worshipped her legs like this. Her gushing body pushed up to take more of Harry inside her. The latest orgasm built up to a fever pitch. Kori moaned hungrily wanting more.

"You just can't have enough, can you?"

Kori shook her head. Harry kept playing with her stocking clad legs and it moistened the canal. Harry's cock pushed deep inside of her. Her pussy tightened, gripping him, hoping for more.

"Go ahead, let go."

Kori's inhibitions, not that there were many, released in a flood of cum. She coated Harry's massive rod the second he slid inside of her. Those hard balls rocked down on Kori and pushed deeper inside her. Kori gripped Harry tightly with those legs and pushed more of him inside of her.

"Baby, so good, want so much, want everything," Kori kept begging him.

Harry wasn't about to let her down. He rose up and shoved more of himself inside her. She gripped him and released Harry.

Kori came crashing back down. The two of them surrounded by hot fire, which tended to happen when Kori had a particularly amazing climax. Harry didn't back down, pushing into her.

"Your hot pussy feels so good," Harry said. "It's not just hot, it scorching."

The feeling of her warm, molten juices around his cock made Harry experience more pleasure. The robes around Kori's wrists burned. She was only barely aware of it when Harry rose up and crashed down into her even more.

Kori came down from her latest orgasm and Harry wasn't about to back off from her. He just returned fire and kept pummeling Kori. She wrapped around Harry. Those balls were filled with cum, and they had to belong to Kori.

"Mmm, I love you," Kori said.

"I love you too, you're so hot, so tight," Harry said. "And I can't wait to spill my seed inside your body."

Kori's body reached the ideal state for breeding and she was excited to share this for Harry. Their daughters would be so beautiful, given their combined heritage. And they could learn so much from their father when they became of age. Kori gripped Harry hard and pushed him further into him.

Harry's hard rod penetrated Kori and he could feel the rush of cum churning up from his balls. He held onto the princess beneath him and shoved deeper into her. He buried balls deep inside her.

"I'm getting close, and I know you are as well."

Kori only just heard Harry's statement, given how much pleasure exploded through her body. Harry worked inside of her with more rapid fire thrusts than before. She held onto Harry to drag his hard cock into the depths of her warm, molten pussy.

"Don't hold back," Kori said. "I need your cum, I want your cum, please….don't hold back!"

Harry smiled, not holding back for a second. He pushed deeper inside Kori and buried more of his thick cock inside her warm, willing body. Kori held onto Harry and squeezed his rod as hard possible. Soon, he would bury this seed inside her, and Kori waited for the moment it would happen.

The two of them met at the hip and kept pumping against each other. The delightful friction surrounding Harry increased. His balls ached and needed released.

Kori arched her back to make sure Harry shoved completely inside of her. His cock kissed her womb before releasing the seed inside of her. Kori grabbed onto Harry and held him close making sure he didn't stray before her.

The discharge of the warm milky fluid pushed inside Kori's insides. The Princess wrapped around Harry and pumped more of his fluids inside of her. The moisture of her walls squeezed Harry the second he pushed his rod into her. Kori grabbed onto Harry, the moan increasing every time he entered her.

Harry pulled out of Kori, and she flipped him over onto the bed, straddling him. Kori leaned down and kissed Harry with a fierceness which showed how hot blooded this alien beauty could be. Harry wrapped his hands around her and she grinded against him.

"I know you're capable of more, and I want more of your seed."

Kori grabbed Harry's hard cock in a firm grip and made sure to tug it to firmness. While she stroked Harry, Kori kissed away at Harry's body. She covered Harry's body in marks, smiling when she tasted the sweat coming off of his sexy body.

The worshipping Kori did to Harry's body make his cock grow rock hard. Kori slipped Harry between her thighs and lowered down on him. She filled her thighs with Harry's long cock.

"Yes, baby, that's the spot, right there!" Kori moaned.

Harry reached behind Kori and pushed her down onto his hard rod. Kori rose almost up from her position and sank down onto Harry. Her walls squeezed Harry and pushed more throbbing hard cock inside her.

Kori bounced up and down on Harry's might rod. Every time she rose she lowered down smacking her ass against Harry's balls. Harry smiled and rose up to grab Kori's hard nipples, squeezing them. Her body rocked down onto Harry and brought his throbbing hardness inside her. Kori squeezed Harry with everything she could do. Those wet walls caressed Harry and brought him further inside her.

"Good, that's very good," Kori moaned.

Kori could ride Harry all day long. She lowered down onto his pelvic body and squeezed his hips in between her firm thighs. Harry thrust up towards her. His hands grabbed Kori's juicy ass and squeezed it. She clenched him when feeling Harry play with her ass.

The beautiful feeling of Kori pressing down onto Harry's hip bones made it very hard for Harry to not lose it. Her tightness and warmth would break most men. She squeezed his cock with her inner thigh muscles and Harry's body exploded into unmistakable lust from the pleasure. He was glad of being made invulnerable to most of anything, and it allowed him to indulge in women many would not.

Harry's toying of Kori's breasts caused her to explode into a fist of lust. Her hips pushed down and pumped Harry. She could feel much his balls filled up. Kori alternated between wanting to drain him right away, or to just want to draw it out. The conflict in her body made things even more intense.

There might not be a choice though because Harry ran his finger down the small of Kori's back. Kori exploded down on Harry's hard throbbing cock and it buried inside of her deeper. More thrusts brought Harry's hard cock into the molten depths.

Harry smiled, it always excited him when seeing a powerful woman begin to succumb to him. Kori rose and dropped onto him, filling herself up and emptying herself. Harry ran a finger down her sultry body, from the back and then to the front. Her long, fiery hair wrapped in Harry's fingers and he gently tugged on it to increase Kori's sultry bouncing.

Kori found herself brought into a passionate dance. Harry's penetration of her depths made it very hard for her not to lose it. She rode down onto Harry's might rod, when it pushed into her. Kori felt more orgasms explode through her when rocking down on it.

She already got a full load of seed, but there was always room for more. Harry gripped her nipples which dripped with a milky fluid. Harry grabbed onto the alien's lactating nipple and sucked on it. The warm fluid was quite the taste.

Kori whimpered her body being brought to new heights with Harry feeding the warm milk from her nipples. Harry smiled when flicking her nipple and licking her lips. The two of them kissed in passion when Kori rolled her hips down onto Harry. She clenched and released him every ten seconds to repeat the cycle.

Harry wasn't going to admit when it was time to lose it. Kori's pleasurable heat made a normal man lose it.

"Go ahead, just let it go."

Kori screamed to make sure Harry knew how much she loved it. She swore out her passion in a number of different alien languages while bouncing on Harry's cock. She rode Harry's cock like it could cure everything and anything.

The two of them met together at the hip with Kori rising and lowering on him. Her body felt a rush of energy. Harry's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, but the alien princess chalked that up to the magic of magic. His skilled hands rubbed her nipples and tweaked them.

"Yes, I'm….so good," Kori mewled when coming down on Harry's agonizing rod.

Harry smiled, he figured as much. Kori pumped Harry inside of herself. Harry held onto Kori and kept rocking more of his rod inside of her tight body.

"Good, I'm glad you are," Harry said. "It won't be long now."

Kori readied herself for another injection of seed. Their two bodies connected with each other. Harry came close to burying inside of her.

First, the Princess came undone with a shrieking orgasm. Her moist walls slid down to milk Harry. Harry held her and pushed into her.

Seven pumps later, Harry's balls let go and he pumped many more times. He flooded Kori's womb with semen to make sure he would finish the job from earlier.

Kori felt herself getting knocked up by Harry's mighty rod. Yes, it was a really good feeling. Her body clenched and released Harry when riding all the way down. Those balls shot the life bringing load inside of her.

The bed was very warm and Kori pulled away from Harry, pushing her head onto him. Her fingers traced down Harry's arm.

"That's the perfect way to end the day," Kori said.

Harry smiled and pushed his alien goddess towards him. Kori stroked Harry's hair and the two settled into a pattern.

"Sorry, to make you dirty so soon after your shower," Kori said. "But, I'd like to make it up to you by getting clean together….using the soap you can help me get some of the hard to reach places and some of the easy to reach ones as well."

Harry smiled and Kori rose up, her pussy dripping from the bed. Her round ass swayed and it was hard to turn down an invitation.

He doubted very much they would stay clean for long.

* * *

 **End.**


	95. Planting Seeds(Demeter)

**Planting Seeds(Demeter from Greek Mythology)**

* * *

Demeter decided to take up a hobby to line up with her domain and the best way to do this was to keep an garden to grow crops. The weather shined down nicely on her. The goddess had her dirty blonde hair clipped back to allow her to be able to see. She dressed in a white tank top which stretched over her breasts. She dressed in a tight pair of faded sweat pants which was useful for gardening. She wore gloves to allow her to maneuver around in the dirt, and also sandals which showed the tops of her elegant feet and beautiful toes.

She made sure to spread out the harvest as much as possible, bending over in those tight pants. It was best to plant these when the sun was off of the garden, which she did.

The door of the house she stayed in these days opened. Demeter almost forgot, although not really, Harry Potter, the high priest of the Greek Goddesses, was staying with her this week. All of the goddesses took turns with this young man, boy did they ever take turns.

Harry stepped out of the house to see Demeter now down on her hands and knees dealing with a particularly stubborn plot of dirt. Her ass presented itself towards Harry and it was hard not to watch it when she shifted the dirt around.

"Morning," Harry said with a smile.

Demeter turned around and looked towards Harry who sat at a chair at the edge of the garden.

"Good morning, just trying to get some gardening done," Demeter said. "You'd think this would get any easier because this is my domain I'm working in, but every year, I swear, it's just getting a bit harder."

"You want to do it the old fashion way though?"

Harry had a pretty good point. Demeter good use a little of her goddess charm to make the gardening a lot easier, but what would the fun in that be.

"Have you ever had a garden, Harry?" Demeter asked. "Because, you know there's nothing better than seeding your plants come to life and flourish with a harvest."

Demeter moved around, her ass wiggling when she tried to unearth the ground. She could see Harry's eyes glued on it, and smiled. She would deal with him in a minute. A devious idea already entered the mind of the goddess of the harvest.

"I've never had a chance, well Aunt Petunia made her take care of her flower garden," Harry said. "She couldn't grow anything anything more complicated than weeds though."

' _Figures,'_

Demeter turned around so Harry could see down her tank top. It was sliding down thanks to the work she was doing. She moved over towards Harry and placed her hands on the chair so she could look towards him. Harry could see down her shirt with her position.

"It's all about having that perfect touch," Demeter said. "You have to have a green thumb to have things grow to their full height."

Speaking of thumbs, Demeter rolled her thumb over Harry's crotch and his erection started to bulge. She slid off one of her gardening gloves to work over him properly. He was hard.

"You need to also give your plants plenty of room to breathe, so they can flourish, so they can grow nice and big."

She slipped down Harry's pants and then his boxer shorts. Demeter took his cock in hand and slowly began to pump it up and down.

"You need to give your plants the tender lover care they need, making sure to give them plenty of love, and attention."

Demeter leaned down and kissed Harry on the tip of his cock when stroking it hard. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Her very soft, very divine hand worked Harry over. His erection hardened when Demeter worked him over.

"Caring for them seems very important…"

"Especially when you want to prune your plants for seed for the next harvest," Demeter said. "You need to really work at it every day to make sure it grows and says tall and firm."

Demeter pumped him with every word. The goddess had a naughty look in her eyes and she leaned down, wrapping her warm lips around Harry's massive prick. She sucked him hard while working up and down on them. Harry grabbed the back of her head, and she drew her lips around them.

Harry knew all of the goddesses seemed to be in a game of topping each other, to see how they could bring their chosen champion the most pleasure. Harry gripped the back of Demeter's head and pushed his throbbing cock into the back of her throat.

"You seem like someone who is going to take very good care of their plants, making sure they grow," Harry groaned.

"Yes, very good care," Demeter said. She kissed and slurped Harry before bringing him deeper into her mouth. She sucked him harder, and further into her mouth.

She sucked him for a moment before stopping.

"And they also say that singing to your plants can be very healthy for them."

Harry's pleasure increased when Demeter went all the way down on his cock and stuffed him down her throat. She hummed hungrily sucking Harry in the back of her throat, making a humming noise which sent vibrations of pleasure down Harry's shaft. He grunted the more she worked him over.

She alternated between sucking and pumping him, but suddenly, Demeter pulled away from his cock.

"You want to give the plant all of the care, but proper planting of the seed is also essential. If you don't put your seed in the right place, then what chance do you have to grow an abundant crop?"

Harry didn't think there was any chance. Demeter slipped her glove back on and walked over towards a vacant plot of land at the garden. She placed her hands on the ground.

"You need to make sure your crops are planted firmly in the ground, and make sure the ground is bare of any obstructions."

Harry got the hint instantly. He walked over and pulled down Demeter's sweat pants. He saw her field had been completely stripped bare of any grass, and it was pretty smooth. It dripped with moisture when Harry ran his finger down.

"Is the field ready to plant?" Demeter asked.

"Yes."

"Good, then spread out the field, and slip your tool inside to plant your seed."

Harry grabbed Demeter and spread her feet. Her hands clutched firmly to the ground. Harry's swollen cock head came pretty close to penetrating Demeter. Her moisture made it easy for him to slip inside.

Demeter clutched onto Earth beneath her. Harry planted his cock firmly inside her pussy. His hands ran over her body, and reached in front of her, squeezing her breasts while also thrusting his cock in and out of her gushing vagina.

"That's it, make sure the ground around you, works nice…and GOOD!"

Harry grabbed onto Demeter's firm hips and pumped himself into her. He pulled her shirt up to access her ample breasts and squeezed them. They practically bloomed like ripe fruit begging to be plucked off the vine. Harry clutched her breast.

"It's also good to have the ground nice and moist when you plant your seed inside….work the dirt, make it nice and wet."

Demeter's legs shook when she almost had been driven down to the ground from the sheer force of Harry's cock. His massive member shoved into her. Aphrodite really taught him well, almost too well. The goddess of the harvest felt her garden being plowed over and over again. And she also got plowed into her garden.

Harry gripped Demeter's waist to hold her up on the ground. Gravity almost made Demeter its bitch, but it was Harry's job to make her his bitch. He pushed inside her with more rapid fire thrusts. His balls swelled more, but he wanted to make sure her ground was nice and moist before he planted himself into her.

Demeter closed around Harry and pumped him.

"Yes, get the ground loose, spread it out!" Demeter yelled. "You have to stretch out where you plant, otherwise it won't plant. The crops will…choke each other out."

Harry gripped Demeter and rubbed her. He twisted her nipple and caused more juices to spill down her. Harry rammed her tight pussy with his cock.

"You're pretty wet, perfect to plant some seed now," Harry said. "We wouldn't want it to wash away, would we?"

Harry gripped Demeter's juicy ass for emphasis and kept working her over. Demeter's really felt good wrapped around Harry and he knew how to make this far better than it was. He worked against her, and rammed his throbbing hard rod inside her. Demeter gripped him, working Harry inside her body. Harry held onto her and pumped his rod inside her with more thrusts than ever before.

"Yes, harder, right there."

The hair clip pulled out and Demeter's hair flew out into place. She looked so sexy and wild with Harry grabbing into her. He gripped her hair and rammed into her. Demeter's knees quivered and she barely had been able to hold herself down onto the ground.

Harry sank his cock inside of her. He was getting close, the boiling feeling of pleasure.

"I think the Earth is nice and prepped," Demeter said. "Shoot your seed….in me, please."

Demeter almost broke character. Harry playing with her hair while thrusting inside her made her go nuts with more pleasure than before. Harry's balls slapped against Demeter's center with more thrusts.

Harry sized up, clenching hard. He knew he would not be able to last too much longer. This divine pussy demanded a tribute of his seed. Harry was going to give it to her, give it to her hot and fast. He slammed his cock inside her, gripping Demeter.

The first burst of warm seed splashed inside Demeter. Demeter almost dropped to the ground. Harry held her up like she was a wheelbarrow by the legs while ramming inside of her. More of his seed fertilized her garden. Demeter closed her eyes feeling Harry bury more seed inside of her than she had a chance to know it.

Demeter slid down onto the garden, thanking herself she landed in a place where there were no crops for her to ruin. Harry held onto her and buried his throbbing hard cock into her until his balls expelled the last of their load inside her.

Harry pulled out of Demeter and watched when his seed dripped out of her. The goddess sat down on the land, legs spread, and dripping with the combination of seed. Her breasts bared, hair flying everywhere, and lust burning in her eyes.

Demeter breathed in and out. Her pussy was full of cum, but she was still hornier than ever, despite her garden being worked over. Still, there was more than one way to satisfy an itch.

"We shouldn't forget about crop rotation either."

Demeter sat down in the garden, her ass presented for Harry in the perfect position.

"It's important to rotate where you plant your seed, so other areas of the garden can have a rest, so they don't get too used up, and to worn down. So they can replenish."

Demeter licked her finger and ran it down her body before slipping it into her tight hole. Harry watched the progress of her finger ass fucking herself. He looked down at her, growing even harder at the moment.

"Well, of course," Harry said. "You should mix things up, shouldn't you? You know, for the sake of the other all health of the garden."

The Goddess of the Harvest parked herself down on the ground, ass cheeks spread nice and firmly apart. She wanted Harry to get a pretty good look at what he worked with. Harry walked over towards her, close to slipping inside of her. The tip of his cock touched her warm asshole and he slipped inside.

Harry worked into a new, untapped area, and made sure to properly break it in. It was harder to work.

"You just have to make it…work!"

All composure nearly flew out the window when Harry worked his throbbing cock, still dripping wet from Demeter's pussy fluids, into her tight, back entrance. He pushed deep inside of her.

Harry pushed himself into Demeter, stretching her tight ass around his hard cock. He bottomed inside her tight ass, pushing himself inside her. Those balls of his throbbed when working deeper inside her ass. Demeter stretched out on Harry every time he pushed inside her ass.

"Yes, make it work, make it work good!" Demeter begged him. "You might need to pat down the ground to make it work, to make sure everything is even."

Her implied suggestion hit Harry. Harry raised back and swatted her ass while fucking it. He alternated between two spanks and three thrusts. He also took his free hand and alternated between Demeter's breasts before slowly working his way down her body.

Demeter throbbed in every way possible. Twelve inches of hard, throbbing cock rammed into her tight, aching hole. Harry's balls slapped against her every time they entered her. Demeter wanted more of his cock inside of her and she took him like a champion would. She breathed heavily and more of Harry's long cock parted her tight asshole. Harry pushed inside her with long thrusts.

"Fuck, so fucking good," Demeter breathed.

"I'm working this part of the garden good….but maybe I should tend to the rest of it."

Harry's fingers traveled down past Demeter's navel. He stroked her clit and made her breath in response when Harry prodded and pinched her.

Demeter allowed the pleasure to explode through her body with the dual assault being delivered. And boy was it ever being delivered. Harry buried his hard cock inside her tight asshole while diddling her pussy. The heat flowing through her body when she was being rammed into her own garden made Demeter really thank herself for this blessing, and thank herself that it was her turn.

Harry groaned, wanting to ride out her ass for as long as possible. His balls ached though. He slowed down even though his lust burned hot and he wanted to ram Demeter until his balls emptied completely. Harry pushed deeper inside her with a series of long, hard thrusts.

"Getting close, just a little bit more," Demeter said.

Demeter wanted this area of her garden overflowing just like the other one is.

"The ground's ready, time to treat it well," Demeter said. "Make sure to spread out that seed, nice and….good."

Harry grunted when working into her.

"I'm about ready to plant, but I think the ground needs to be worked a little bit more," Harry said. "Don't you agree?"

Demeter wasn't about to complain about his cock being buried inside her longer and deeper. His throbbing balls struck her from behind, ramming inside her.

"Yes, I agree….one hundred…..OH….HARRY!"

Harry didn't slow down, who would with such a divine ass. He worked inside Demeter and kept working her over. He wanted his balls to be emptied inside her. Harry grunted and worked into her, burying more of himself deep inside her. Demeter clutched him when Harry worked him over.

"We're getting pretty close," Harry informed her. "It won't be too long now."

"Good," Demeter murmured underneath her breath. "I'm glad."

Demeter lost herself to the lust. Harry rubbed her pussy lips raw while pounding her ass. Goddess or not, she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week without thinking about where Harry had been, and this was perfectly fine. Harry almost pulled out of her all the way before ramming into her.

All good things had to come to an end. The sun beat down on both of them and the prime planting hours were almost over. And Harry was about to finishing his planting.

The load of seed planted inside of Demeter's ass made her hot. Harry rammed his cock into her tight bowels and shot more pleasure in her body. His balls expelled more seed than she knew what to do with.

Harry made sure not a drop of seed was wasted as he finished emptying himself in Demeter. He pulled out and watched, as she pulled to her feet. Demeter barely could stand straight. She collapsed into Harry's arms and he pulled her into an embrace. The two of them kissed.

"We have a few more areas to tend to, but that can't wait until later…..let's go clean up after a long day of gardening."

Demeter wrapped her arms around Harry as she walked a little funny. It was worth it.

"And it's also important to conserve water….."

"Believe me, I know all about the need for water conversation," Harry said.

Harry cupped her bum and lead her back into the house so the two of them could clean up after their romp in the dirt.

* * *

 **End.**


	96. Steamy Situation(Kim Possible)

**Steamy Situation(Kim Possible from Disney's Kim Possible)**

* * *

Kim Possible attempted to remain professional even in the face of the really awesome situation she found herself dealing with. She teamed up with the legendary super spy known as Harry Potter. To describe Harry Potter in a few words, would not do him justice. Kim guessed the best way to describe Harry would be to compare him to James Bond, only real, very real, and also extremely hot.

Granted, she only thought this fact because you would have to be blind not to know Harry Potter was so hot you could melt butter on his abs. His green eyes, messy black hair, and toned physique, in that skin tight leather made any woman want more. Plus he was an older man and being taught a few things by him sounded pretty appealing to Kim.

The teenage heroine found herself seeing him in action, and also had a chance to get in on the act herself. The net result ended up being several bad guys having been taken out and the world saved yet again. Really this adventure amounted out to just your average Friday evening for Kimberly Anne Possible.

She frowned when watching Harry bent over the Doomsday device. How could these leather pants get this tight, she wondered? Oh best not to overcomplicate things, just go with it, and see where it would go. Kim watched as Harry turned around.

"So, is it disabled?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "You did amazing out there. I had my doubts, but hey, you did good, I guess the reporters underplayed you in anything."

"Well, you know what they can say, I can do anything."

Harry appreciated the confidence on a young woman. Not to mention the skin tight black shirt which showed off her midriff, which was well-toned, her blooming breasts stretched against the shirt. The tight Cargo pants fit around Kim's lower body and showed off she had a well-toned set of lab.

"I believe it, because I've seen you in action," Harry said. "So, we should finish off here?"

"Yeah," Kim said. "So, who was behind this?"

"Oh, it's any of the major Alphabet Soup organizations of criminal super spy networks," Harry answered. "There are way too many of them to keep track of these days."

Kim responded with a nod and the two of them searched around the area of the lab. There had been no nasty surprises to be honest, and no other goons moving around. Harry disabled their Doomsday device and they secured the goons, getting ready for pick up.

The redhead heroine looked forward and moved her way down the hallway. She didn't notice this room. Harry walked in behind her.

"Maybe there's something in here?" Kim asked.

Kim took a step inside and spent some time looking around. She realized there was nothing nefarious in there, just some kind of super villain sauna. The steam had been left on in the room.

' _Well, I guess the bad guys have to have their downtime too.'_

The door blew shut behind them. Harry moved over and grabbed onto the door, and tried to nudge it open. The door remained stubborn.

"Well, this is pretty embarrassing," Harry said.

Kim couldn't help and laugh at the situation. The great Harry Potter, with all of his great triumphs, had been stopped short because of a door. It was actually kind of funny to be honest. She wouldn't laugh because it was a situation.

"It's a door which appears to only open from the outside," Harry said.

"Maybe this is some kind of plot to kill us in the steam room?" Kim asked. "I don't know about you, but I would be steamed if that was the case."

Harry raised his eyebrow when looking towards the younger girl. Kim answered with a sigh.

"Too soon?"

"Yes," Harry said. "All we have to do is wait for my back up to get here, and they're going to have to let us out."

Kim closed her eyes and nodded. It was a good thing all of her running around stopping bad guys, and also her cheerleading kept her in tip top shape. Still, the steam room grew even hotter. She could feel her shirt start to cling to her body.

She snuck a look at Kim, being in the steam room, wearing tight leather must not be very comfortable. She could see the sweat rolling down Harry's brow.

"You know, if you want to take some of that off, I won't be offended."

Kim struggled not to chant at him to take it off like some horny sorority girl at a male strip club. Harry smiled and slowly undid the front of the costume. His muscular, well defined chest exposed for her. Kim kept her eyes glued on him, and her mouth hung open a fraction of an inch. She wasn't going to lie, seeing his chest and abs added moisture to her body which wasn't sweat.

Harry worked his pants down, and she could see him in a pair of boxer shorts. Kim wished she could see what was underneath the boxer shorts. She panted like a dog hanging outside of the window.

"Maybe you should take off something too," Harry said. "You've seen mine, and we're supposed to be equals here."

Kim answered with a nod and she slowly pulled her top over her. She had to peel it off due to the sweat clinging to her body. Her breasts, contained in a white bra had been exposed. The sweat caused her bra to turn transparent with nipples sticking out. The sweat rolled down her belly.

Harry locked onto her perky little nipples, and smiled. He intended to wait until they got back to base to reward Kim for her good work on this mission.

"Why don't you get the pants off too?" Harry asked. "Here, let me help you."

Kim thought she was going to die. Harry's hands ran down her sides, brushing against her tender flesh and helped her out of her pants. He was obviously very experienced in helping women out of their pants. She stood there dressed in her transparent bra and a thong to match.

"They don't show lines."

Harry smiled and grabbed Kim into his arms, wrapping them around her. The sexy redhead pressed her toned body against his and leaned in for a kiss. Her mouth pressed against his, lust burning through her eyes. They were plenty sweaty, well it looked like they were going to get even more sweaty than ever before.

His tongue pushed against the side of Kim's mouth, and down into her throat. This older man really knew how to kiss a woman and he was really causing her pleasure. Kim wrapped one leg around his hip and could feel something hard grow against her thigh.

Kim pulled back and yanked down Harry's boxer shorts to get a closer look. The biggest, thickest, most wonderful cock she ever laid eyes on in her life pointed directly towards her. Kim could not believe how big he was, and she wanted a piece of that.

"It's all for you, if you can handle it."

Kim smiled, she could do anything. She wrapped a hand around the throbbing cock.

' _I'm jerking off Harry Potter….I better not wake up with sticky sheets.'_

It had happened before. Kim worked her hand up and down the man.

"Use both hands if you have to."

Kim did so, stroking and squeezing his cock. It swelled and grew even bigger. She leaned in and Harry kissed her one more time. She leaned back to give Harry access to the side of her neck. Kim closed her eyes and hummed hungrily every time Harry kissed the side of her neck.

So good, just like this cock was so good. Kim pushed herself down to the ground before him and released it. The cock smacked her in the cheek. Kim gripped Harry hard and started to rub against her softened cheek.

"Go for it."

Kim went for it, slipping the first few inches into her mouth. Harry guided her through him. For a moment, Kim gagged on his cock, but then, Harry held her in tight. His manhood pushed further into her throat, almost parting it. She arched her neck back.

All of those neck exercises came in handy when Kim was able to lean back and take Harry's hard cock into the back of her throat. She gripped Harry's swinging balls and gave them a nice little fondle. It took a moment for her to get into what she was doing.

The eager teenager worshipped Harry's cock.

"Good job, you'll get extra marks for this," Harry said. "Naturally though, this is just a bonus, but still keep it up."

Kim kept it up, her hungry sucking increased. She managed to work her tongue around Harry's manhood. Harry pumped deeper inside of her throat.

"Good, very good, keep it up, really use your tongue, tickle the head."

Kim did as she was told and gave Harry's massive tool a full service job. Her hands gripped Harry's heavy balls and squeezed them tightly. Harry pushed into the back of her throat, further working himself to the edge. Kim arched her neck back and took more of Harry inside the back of her throat.

Harry was far from done. He closed his eyes and buried his cock down Kim's throat. Her hot little mouth was perfect, and she had the perfect lips for sucking cock. Harry held the back of her head and rocked inside her more times than he could count.

The feeling of his balls about to size up and shoot a huge load inside Kim's mouth made Harry only want to work further into her throat. He closed his eyes and kept shoving more cock inside of Kim's tight throat. Kim accepted him, with passionate hunger going through her.

She sucked and worked Harry over some more. Her hand cupped Harry's balls, squeezing them. The full volume of cum building up in them made her want to have cum buried down her throat.

All of her wishes came true in a flood of cum. Harry reached to the back of her head and pumped his load down.

"Swallow it all."

Kim wasn't about to let her hero down. She sucked him completely dry, working his balls over. Her mind was not on the fact she had been trapped inside of some kind of supervillain sauna.

Harry pumped himself, and Kim rose up. She showed Harry the cum on her tongue, before swallowing it. The redhead pulled up and collapsed on the bench. Kim pushed her thighs apart, and her panties stuck to her pussy.

"Let me help you out of those."

He removed Kim's panties and exposed her hot snatch which dripped with juices. Harry leaned in closer towards her and smiled, touching her slit. Electricity coursed down Kim's loins the second he pleasured her. Harry pushed more pleasure down between those thighs.

Kim breathed heavily the more Harry toyed with her dripping hot mound. She couldn't even begin to explain how much pleasure Harry would give her now. All she could explain was she wanted his fingers to perform that magic trick again.

"Please, more."

Harry smiled and started to rub her nether lips. Kim clenched his fingers, almost afraid of what would happen. He leaned in and kissed the side of her face, going down to her neck and sucking it. Her collarbone, breasts, and sexy navel were what Harry did. He made the younger girl mewling underneath him in time.

"I'm going to take this."

He cupped her pussy and then started to rub her thighs. Kim closed her eyes and moaned. Her nipples grew hard underneath her soaked bra, the only article of clothing she had.

Harry spread Kim's thighs to expose her. She gushed like a faucet. Harry wasn't about to let her down. He leaned down and kissed her. He bit down on Kim's nethers and released them with his mouth. The moment she almost blacked out, Harry brought his tongue inside her.

Kim wrapped her legs around Harry's neck and pulled his face between her legs. She died and went to heaven, the heat made her so delirious she could only moan. Harry's cum hydrated her, behind all scientific logic, and she wanted even more.

Something wonderful happened between Kim's thighs. Harry started to move his tongue almost like he vibrated it.

"Damn, you're…you're…."

Words failed her when her orgasm took over. Harry leaned in towards her and sucked her pussy, licking it, and just making it feel really good. Actually, it felt beyond good, it felt so fucking amazing.

Harry drank in Kim's heavenly juices. She kept encouraging him to go inside of her. He also had a preview of just how tight she was and the thought of this teenage cunt wrapped around his throating hard cock made Harry excited indeed. His fingers traced down her thighs, and ran up to caress her toned abs, rubbing them. Not an ounce of fat and Kim's squeals of excitement showed Harry how sensitive her perfect navel was.

Kim thrust up. She thought about this more, and realized she needed Harry's long cock buried inside her in the worst way. Her thighs ached with the thought to have him buried deep inside of her, stretching her apart. She just gushed at the thought of having him inside of her.

"Please, Harry, I need you."

Her breathing increased. This older man brought her to pleasures that no one else, no other toys, or her self could ever bring Kim to. Kim realized the stories were true, and if nothing else, a bit underplayed.

One more orgasm for the road and Harry released Kim. The pleasure of several orgasms close together hit Kim at once. Her body had a rush of energy through it when bouncing up and down against the table. Her breathing increased along with her moans.

"Yes, I'm sure you need me," Harry said.

He smiled and took a seat right next to her. Kim could see his hard cock stand at attention.

' _I want that. I need that.'_

Kim wasn't one to be shy about her wants though, and never one to hesitate. She climbed over Harry. Harry unclipped her bra and the final article of clothing between the two of them. Kim's perfectly perky breasts bounced into the wild and Harry gripped them.

The grind of her dripping cunt felt nice. Harry held her, touching her lower back. The two of them made out, with Kim working her legs apart, showing the great flexibility.

Kim did the splits, putting Harry's cock inside of her body.

"It's in me, it's inside me….damn it's so big!" Kim yelled.

Harry smiled and squeezed her breasts.

"You're so tight," Harry said. "I like it, I like how tight you are. It feels so good to have something so tight wrapped around me."

The feeling of Kim's tight teenage twat wrapped around him made Harry just want to pummel her even faster. Harry grabbed Kim and she worked up and slid down on him. Her walls contracted around Harry and pushed down on him. He felt her close around him, with more pumps than ever before.

Kim bit down on her lip to take more of Harry inside her. Her walls clamped down onto Harry with her bouncing increasing with each passing moment. Her hips dropped down onto Harry ,rising and falling with each moment. Her heart raced.

"Bounce higher, show me how much you want my cock."

"I really want it!"

"Show me."

Kim arched back and bounced about on Harry. She took his hard cock inside her moist pussy. Harry stretched her out, never giving her room to move. Harry worked inside of her, pounding her pussy even harder. Their loins met together with Kim bringing herself up and crashing all the way down onto Harry. She stretched out further onto him, taking more of Harry's hard cock inside her.

"Yes, there's a good spot, right there," Kim mewled.

Harry smiled, he could see how much Kim wanted this, and who would be to deny her what she wanted? Kim's sexy bouncing made Harry want to drive more of himself inside her.

The feeling of the orgasm spreading through her with Harry's long staff burying into her made Kim almost lose her mind. She let out a shameless scream, only barely realizing there would bad guys in the next room who would have a hell of a story to tell.

"You just can't get enough, can you?"

Kim shook her head, no never enough, not from Harry. She bounced even more. Harry took her breasts in hand and squeezed them. His rubbing made Kim shake in bliss. Her eyes screwed shut with the bouncing growing even more frantic.

Both lovers exchanged strokes.

"I need to go on more missions with you," Kim managed through her pleasure.

"Oh, don't worry, we will be doing more," Harry said. "And I might come and see you off of the clock."

Kim wouldn't mind this fact to be honest. She focused on the now and focused on this big cock shoving inside her body. She could feel her belly bulge when Harry stuffed her completely.

Harry smiled, another convert to the cult of Potter. Teenage girls could be pretty easy sometimes. Then again, it didn't take much given his reputation. He pushed inside Kim, stretching her cunt out. Her juicy ass bounced off of his balls and they tingled. Harry took this part of her body in hand and squeezed it.

"We have much more ground to cover but….the rest of my team should be coming."

Kim nodded and knew Harry gave her a challenge to finish him off. She saw stars from the latest orgasm and she slowed down. She might be walking funny the rest of the week, but Kim kept pushing her boundaries.

Harry could feel the girl's passionate grip around him. She really was something, really hot, and sexy, and also willing to please him. These were good qualities in a girl. He cupped Kim's face and kissed her passionately when thrusting up pinto each other. Their limbs tangled each other when they engaged in the age old dance.

Everything would grind to a halt eventually. Harry's hands roamed everywhere the moment the dance grinded down. Kim pushed her hot pussy down onto Harry and rode him out.

The end would be so amazing. Kim wrapped her legs around Harry and her pussy around his cock. Harry's hands ran down her thighs as well. It was a hell of a feeling, bodily fluids swapped between the two of them.

Her orgasm, more passionate than ever before, caused Kim to moan in Harry's ear.

"Cum, I need it."

Harry gave one more push into her tight, well-trained body. His balls shot their immense load inside of Kim. She grabbed onto him and pushed down onto his hard rod. Kim bounced all the way down onto Harry.

So much cum, and Kim could feel herself be filled up to the brim. She rode him out, getting a few more pumps.

The door opened up just as Kim pulled off of Harry. She looked like a deer in the headlights, standing there, naked, with like a deer in the headlights and a red face. The dark haired woman who entered the room looked at her for about ten seconds, smiled, and turned towards Harry, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"So, did you find the place okay, Daisy?"

* * *

 **End.**


	97. Post NEWT Bliss(Padma Patil)

**Post NEWT Biss(Padma Patil from Harry Potter)**

* * *

The aptly named Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests wrapped to a conclusion. Padma Patil worked as hard as the next person to excel her exams, but the moment the very last exam ended, she could just collapse from it all. Two of the most agonizing weeks of their life passed.

The exams were far worse than OWLs, given NEWTs were like six weeks of OWLs in a two week period. The term nastily exhausting had to be defined and redefined. The pleased Miss Patil walked over towards the lake to join her boyfriend.

The Hogwarts Head Girl smiled when waiting for the Hogwarts Head Boy to follow her out. The famous Harry Potter, tall, handsome, with dazzling green eyes, and black hair. He had a physique to die for, one which Padma intimately got to know over the years. He carried a basket in his hand and also dangled a blanket to put on the ground.

Padma smiled and slipped off her robes. She dressed in a more casual black top which bared her midriff and a casual black skirt which came up. She took the blanket and put it down on the ground.

Harry observed Padma getting down on her hands and knees to smooth out the blanket on the ground. He watched when the skirt stretched over her tight ass, moving the blanket on the ground. The shift, and Harry could see Padma's lacy knickers.

"Well, take a seat," Padma said.

She fully knew where Harry's eyes diverted.

"Finally, we're done," Harry said. "And we never have to take NEWTs again."

"Well, unless we fail," Padma said. Harry gave her one of those looks. "What, too soon?"

Harry smiled and sat down next to his girlfriend. She kicked her shoes off and removed her socks as well. She put her soft, feet on Harry's lap. She shifted towards the basket and pulled out a sandwich, throwing the other to Harry.

Padma's soles slowly worked up and down Harry's lap when she ate the sandwich, savoring every single moment of the taste. She licked the mayonnaise from her lips when looking towards Harry.

"Oh, you packed deserve as well," she said in an excited voice.

Padma moved over to lift the basket up and open it open. A tin of strawberries and a tip of whip cream also had been put inside. Padma put those out and helped herself to a banana inside the crate.

Harry smiled, eating the sandwich. Padma slowly unpeeled the banana, and put her lips on the tip, licking it to test to see if it was any good. She was and slowly savored the taste of the banana, while also rubbing Harry with her foot.

Something hard rubbed against Padma's foot, but she just smiled innocently when rubbing Harry through his pants. She pushed more of the banana in her mouth, sucking on it hard. The smoldering gaze locked onto Harry when she shifted more of the banana deep into her mouth.

Padma finished her banana, rolling the piece inside of her cheek. She banished the banana peel with a smile, and moved over to open up the tin of strawberries.

"Freshly picked, just how you like them," Harry said.

He just kept his composure with Padma rubbing him through his pants. She smiled and slipped one of the strawberries into her mouth, looking towards Harry. They parted the sexy dark-haired girl's lip. She closed her eyes and smiled, savoring the taste.

"Very good."

Padma dipped another strawberry and moved in to feet Harry. She wrapped her toes around the bulge in Harry's pants very casually and pumped him while feeding him the strawberry.

The dark haired goddess kept working his cock with her toes, not even bothering to remove his pants, at least not yet. Her toes went down between Harry's spread legs and tickled his balls. Padma really worked him over, not once backing off from her position.

"Padma, you're so good," Harry managed.

Padma smiled, glad her work was appreciated. She rubbed her sole down in between Harry's legs. She dipped more strawberries, alternating between feeding Harry and herself. She dangled the strawberry between her fingers and then it slipped, sliding between her cleavage.

"Whoops," Padma said, with a soft smile.

She finished the strawberry out of her cleavage and popped it into Harry's mouth. Harry smiled when he tasted it, his cock getting harder.

The two Heads of Hogwarts continued this ritual.

"Harry, you brought something else I want to taste."

Padma removed Harry's pants and undershorts to released his long throbbing cock into the wild. It ached for fresh air and Padma smiled, when putting her hands on Harry's thighs.

"Yummy."

The Ravenclaw girl took Harry's hard cock between her lips and pumped it inside of her mouth. Padma worked down, rubbing Harry's balls and suckling the head. The young woman pushed herself to new boundaries, fondling Harry, caressing him, making him feel really good in the process.

Harry enjoyed the warmth of Padma wrapping her hungry lips around him. It was so good to be honest. Padma took Harry into her warm mouth, sucking on him.

She gave him a few more sucks, but then pulled away from Harry. Padma squeezed his cock and gave him a kiss.

"We better save some of that for later," Padma said. "Now it's your turn to have some nourishment. You must be famished."

Padma pulled off her tank top to reveal her breasts clad in a green bra. Her nipples poked out. Padma smiled and pulled off her bra. The devious witch picked up a tin and smeared whip cream all over her breasts, covering them.

"Dig in."

Harry wasn't going to need to be told twice. He grabbed Padma's round orb and pushed her aching nipple in his mouth. He started to suck and lick her breast, tasting the whip cream and the warmth of her flesh at the same time. He throbbed, wanting to be inside her.

Padma stroked Harry's hair to encourage him to keep suckling on her breasts. The witch grew rather hot and horny by the fact Harry literally feasted on her breasts. The thought of it made her want him, so bad, and so much.

"Harry, more, please!"

Padma encouraged her boyfriend to keep doing so. Her nipples being played it made her wet and ready to ride. Padma just barely managed to hold back her own inhibitions, the own desire to feel even more. Harry's strong hands caressed her backside and encouraged her to go forward. Every single time Harry licked and nibbled her, Padma had never felt more alive than she was now. All she could do was encourage Harry to keep doing what he was doing.

And he did keep doing what he was doing. Padma's round nipple shoved between Harry's mouth and he sucked on it, hard. He enjoyed the taste even after the whip cream had been licked clean. He did want her though.

Harry came up from her, and Padma smiled before sliding back. She slid her skirt and panties off to reveal her dripping mound towards Harry. Padma rubbed her pussy to encouraged Harry, to tell him what she wanted.

The Boy-Who-Lived moved in and pulled Padma's hands away from her. He climbed up top of her, feeling up her body. Her curves melded up against Harry. The powerful and very horny witch wanted Harry.

She might have been quiet in her studies, but it was different in other matters. Padma's nails raked against Harry's back when he aimed for her. She gave him screams of increasing urgency. Harry brought the head of his cock against her dripping hot pussy.

Padma's hot legs wrapped around Harry's thighs and gave him one more push of encouragement. Harry took the plunge, shoving more of his throbbing hard cock inside of the lovely Indian witch. Her dark skin shined when Harry pushed deeper inside of her.

"Damn, Padma, you always feel so good."

The witch gave him a grin and could feel his hands slowly explore her body. Every time he touched one of her curves, Padma's hips did a slight jump and took more of Harry inside of her. He pushed down into her and rocked her body. Padma wrapped tighter around him.

Harry could slide into her a little bit easier as their coupling progressed, although as always, her hot pussy clamped down onto his manhood when pushing up and down inside of her. Padma grabbed Harry and put him inside of her body.

"Give it to me, right there, harder Harry, as hard as you can!" she begged Harry.

Padma pushed her fingernails into the back of Harry's neck when he shoved more of his hard cock inside of her body. Those thick balls carried so much cum which would be all hers if Padma had her say. And there would really be no reason for Padma not to have her say to be honest.

Harry bounced into her harder. Thick throbbing balls slapped against her. He moved down to rub a certain spot on Padma's leg which he knew grew her wild. Padma melted like butter underneath her.

"You're the real feast."

Padma smiled, and her legs spread further for Harry, as far as she could manage. She wasn't as flexible as Parvati, but her ass was slightly more rounded. Also there was a birthmark on her cheek which distinguished her from her sister, although only Harry and her sister could see it.

Harry pushed deeper inside Padma. The two of them molded into each other to exchange their pleasure, and the tingles spread over their bodies. Harry pushed into Padma. Her pussy made a lovely sound, sloshing him with juices every time he took the plunge. Padma raked his back and smiled.

"You're…really too much!" Padma squealed.

Harry now had been nibble on the side of her ear when she sat up. That little spot behind her left ear, it drove her completely nuts. His never ending attention on the parts of her where most wouldn't even think about it. He rubbed the crack underneath her knee join. Sensitive to be honest.

Those breasts stuck out, just begging for attention. Harry would be rude if he didn't give Padma the proper worshipping she deserved. The goddess's round breasts stuck out for Harry to grab and to mold as he saw fit. Padma closed her eyes to feel Harry's tender affections. His hands caressed her nipples, rubbing them to their firmest point. He took Padma's aching nipples in hand and squeezed them.

"Yes, I know I'm too much, but that's why you like it?"

He filled Padma with an increasing frequency. He held out her leg and kissed down it while fucking her. They tilted to the side so Harry could get access to Padma's leg and also to her feet, and sexy toes which drove him so nuts earlier.

As much as Padma pushed Harry's buttons during the lunch portion of this little date, he pushed all of her buttons now. Harry rubbed Padma's feet, and caused explosive tingles to shoot all over her body. Harry held her legs out, kissing down the side of her leg and down to her ankle before sucking her toes.

Padma gushed so hard she resembled a malfunctioning fountain. Harry rammed into her with more thrusts. Padma gripped him hard.

Time ticked by and a never ending train of orgasms struck Padma. Harry pushed inside her wet pussy, cramming his hard cock inside of her. The two of them worked against each other. Padma took her feet leg, the one which Harry wasn't assaulting with his affects and pushed him inside of her.

"Need it, need it so bad."

Her pussy burned for Harry's seed. Padma clamped down on him. Harry pushed more of his lengthy rod inside of her, and pulled completely out of her. His tip rubbed against her and he slid into her one more again.

Harry rode out all of Padma's orgasm when she ran her toes down his back from her right foot while Harry caressed her leg.

"You want this so bad, don't you?"

Padma wondered why he even asked. Actually, all her mind wanted was his cum and he wanted it buried inside of her.

Harry enjoyed Padma's soft legs, and also her beautiful feet. They were model worthy, all of her was model worthy. Which was why Parvati and Lavender hounded Padma about joining the modeling agency they were thinking about starting up after Hogwarts; so far though, she remained rather cold.

Regardless, her pussy gripped Harry and he knew there were only a few more seconds before he spilled his sticky seed inside of Padma's tight, willing walls. She clutched and released Harry. His balls throbbed when working inside of her at a quicker fever than before.

One more orgasm did the trick when Harry shoved his throbbing length inside of Padma's welcoming sheath. She wrapped and milked Harry's throbbing rod. A nice feeling churned from his balls before he started to flood Padma with his tight seed.

Padma was so empty before, now Harry filled her up. A powerful wizard's seed was good for the longevity and health a witch. Assuming that fact to be true, Padma Patil thought she might just be in very good health indeed. He pumped inside of her.

A few seconds passed and Harry pulled out of her. Padma dropped down on the bed, her body shaking with bliss. Harry smiled when looking down towards the divine goddess before him. He smiled.

"I want more."

Padma didn't really know what to make of this. She just broke into a blissful grin, anything Harry wanted, she would give him. Harry smiled and motioned for her to turn over. Padma flipped over without any question, sticking her ass in the air for him. He squeezed Padma's tight ass and gave it a tight spank.

Something cold and creamy spilled inside of Padma's asshole. Harry leaned in and started to lap up the whipped cream dripping from her ass. The dark haired witch could feel burying his tongue inside of her asshole.

Harry lapped Padma's hot asshole up of the cream, getting it nice and lubricated. The taste of her asshole made Harry's cock re-hardened in an instant. He pulled out of her and smiled.

"I love this ass."

Padma smiled, she was glad Harry loved it. She loved having it fucked by him. Having Harry slide that big cock between her ass cheeks, deep inside her gave her a thrill. Harry's fingers danced on her front side from one hand while his cock aimed towards her ass. Her most taboo hole grew slick and ready for Harry to penetrate.

"Yes, give me that, right there," Padma begged him.

Harry smiled, he was going to give her the penetration she wanted in her very tight hole. Harry held her ass and squeezed it hard. Padma gasped the moment Harry pushed his hard rod against her asshole. He almost slid into her, fast and deep.

Her ass was even tighter and Harry liked it. He could bury himself inside her tight ass for days, working faster inside of her body.

Padma stretched out for Harry. Her warm cheeks squeezed around him. Harry slid into her ass with ease. He was able to stimulate her nerve endings rather well. He picked up the pace, rocking more of his hard throbbing cock inside her tight, tight, asshole.

"Fuck, fuck me," Padma mewled at the top of her lungs.

Harry smiled when feeling Padma's tight body reacted. His fingers caressed her dripping slit, collecting the juices.

"Just wait, I'm going to give you a nice creamy filling you're just dying for."

Padma didn't doubt it. Harry filled up her ass with a nice, long thrust. Every moment Harry buried inside of her body, it was very much inside her. Those throbbing balls struck her and filled up Padma. Padma grabbed onto the side of the bed and accepted more of Harry inside of her.

Harry wanted to ride this one out for as long as he could go. He pumped Padma's pussy while ramming her ass hard. The pleasure increased.

Padma smiled when all of the tension she had of an exhausting two weeks of NEWT exams started to boil out. Her Head Boy showed her affection when pushing deeper inside of Padma. Harry kept driving deep inside of her, and hit new points of pleasure.

The brainy witch accepted this huge cock being buried inside of her. More deeper thrusts, and Padma was close to coming undone from Harry. She was not going to back down ,not for a second. Harry would drive into her and she would accept even more from him.

The two of them worked themselves to the end. All good things would come to an end eventually, and this one ended with a bang.

Padma's juices soaked Harry's fingers. He kept rubbing her while drilling her ass so hard. Padma clenched him with her tight anal muscles.

"Nice, tight, and you're going to get even more," Harry told her.

Padma liked it, she liked Harry's hand clutching her ass cheek and giving it a squeeze, before spanking her. More spanks had been followed with Harry working her body into a feverish motion.

Her body shook and exploded into a shower of cum. The drippings coated Harry's fingers. He rode out to the end of his own orgasm, jamming into her tight ass.

Harry rammed into her ass and spilled his hot seed inside of Padma's warm, inviting bowels. He injected so much cum inside of her ass, she was oozing with the cum down her front.

He finished riding out his own orgasm and then pulled out of her, with a smile on his face. He squeezed her tight rear and gave Padma a nice little swat, while pulling back. Harry watched when the cum rushed out of her ass and pussy, the compliments of a job well done.

The two of them rested on the blanket, just pressed against each other, enjoying the moment. And knowing there would be several more to come.

* * *

 **End.**


	98. A Very Practical Lesson(Kitty and Dani)

**A Very Practical Lesson (Danielle Moonstar and Kitty Pryde from the X-Men)**

* * *

"Okay, fine, get it out."

These words came from Danielle Moonstar, a beautiful Native American female, and member of the X-Men, with the codename of Mirage. She had her hair pinned up in a loose ponytail, dressed in a black tank top which showed off her toned arms, and a bit of her back. She dressed a pair of shorts to showcase her legs and a pair of open toed sandals which showed off her magnificent and well-formed feet. Danielle leaned against the wall and looked at her companion.

Kitty Pryde, one of the senior members of the X-Men, leaned against the wall. She dressed in a black half-shirt which showed her toned stomach, and also a pair of shorts as well. She dressed in a pair of sandals and sunglasses topped her eyes. Right now, she looked at a statue of a handsome warrior, one who resembled someone both girls knew all too well.

"So, what's the story all about?" Kitty asked.

"There's this legend he came from the sky one day, and saved us from the evil sorcerer who tried to enslave us, "Danielle said excitedly. "And my ancestors pledged him all of the women in this tribe, should he ever want it, as payment."

Kitty could have broken out in a fit of giggles. She looked in the statue, the statue looked pretty uncanny. She turned to Dani, who shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't believe it, unless I showed it to you," Dani said. "And I'm sure Harry wouldn't believe it, unless he saw it either."

"I wouldn't believe what?"

Harry turned up, frowning. He and Kitty were taking the junior class at the Xavier Academy, dubbed the New Mutants, on this field trip to the Native American monument. It was a peace of American history which had been mostly untouched by the outside world.

The young man showed up and stopped. He looked at the statue. It was almost looking at a mirror.

"Not a bad likeness," Harry said. "Whoever crafted this statue might have put a lot of time in it."

"Yeah, they put a lot of time, they worshipped you….him…as a god," Dani said. "So, do you think there's any relation….I mean, you look just like him, so there might be some kind of relationship…maybe….I don't….."

Dani stammered over her words, and grew red in the face. Kitty patted the other girl on her back.

The statue reacted to Harry when he walked towards it. Dani almost fell over when she saw the very obvious reaction to it.

"The legends state the statue would flash when he returned," Dani said. "My God, you are him, aren't you?"

Harry only smiled a mysterious smile. He did a lot of time travel, and according to Selene, he would do a lot more time travel, and would leave his mark out through history. He met several of his daughters already, who would like to know their father really well, really, really, well.

"Well, what do you think, Ms. Moonstar?" Harry asked.

Danielle moved over and almost dropped to her knees before him.

"Great one, it would be an honor to…..if you would let me," Harry said.

"Well, it's not like Harry wouldn't have gotten around to screwing your pretty little brains out anyway," Kitty said, with a smile. "It's just going to speed up the process."

The deep, mysterious, and mystical magic in the temple inflamed Dani's mind. The promise made by her tribe years ago for all of the women to serve the mysterious Traveler, it had struck her hard. She was on her knees and undoing Harry's pants with an intense skill. She worked his pants off and over his ankles, smiling when working them off around his ankles.

His boxer shorts were next and Dani saw the very object which made people smile. She wrapped her hands around it tentatively.

"Well, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give you a practical lesson?" Kitty asked. "Move over, Dani, and watch closely."

Harry watched when Kitty dropped to her knees. She looked very comfortable in the process, and grabbed Harry's throbbing balls, squeezing them, before moving her hand up. Kitty's warm mouth edged closer towards Harry, and she kissed the head. Her little tongue danced around Harry's head.

Kitty tasted Harry's cock, it had been a couple of days since she had a chance to wrap her lips around it. The eighteen year old girl wrapped her warm lips around Harry, making sure the sixteen year old Native watched very closely. Kitty's tongue danced around Harry, swirling around his cock.

She took Harry's cock inside of her mouth. Harry gripped onto the back of Kitty's hair and pushed himself inside the back of her mouth. He struck the back of Kitty's throat, more of his hard, throbbing cock connecting with her. Kitty sucked him, harder.

"Good, I like how you use your tongue."

Dani watched very closely. She rubbed her crotch through her pants, wondering what it would be like to have Harry's throbbing hard cock ramming into her repeatedly. Dani closed her eyes, moaning, twisting her nipples, and just having a great old time when she imagined Harry having his way with her.

"Yes, more," Harry said.

Kitty finished sucking Harry and pulled away from him. "Why don't we let the newbie take a crack at things? Just do what I do. Remember, there may be a quiz later."

Kitty's joke caused Dani to smile. Her hair was clipped back, which was good because Dani didn't want it to flip in her face.

Harry grabbed the back of Dani's head gently, to guide her closer towards him. The girl's lips parted very eagerly when she crawled on her knees towards Harry. Her lips wrapped around Harry and pushed more of his hard cock between her lips than most could take.

Dani gagged for a moment. She pulled back and took a little bit less, so she could properly work with what she had. Dani began to worship her god, feeling hornier the more she drew his cock in her mouth. Her tongue worked in zig-zag patterns to lick Harry.

Harry grabbed the back of the head of her. Her eyes looked up at Harry, sucking on him.

"So beautiful."

Dani smiled when running and lightly stroking his balls. She watched when Kitty dropped down.

"Pretend I'm not here, just keep doing what you're doing," Kitty said. "When giving a man a blowjob, no one else matters, other than the twelve inches in front of you."

Dani doubted many were like Harry, this cock was the most wonderful thing she ever had rammed in the back of her throat. She grabbed Harry's thighs and pushed more of her hot mouth around him. She took Harry deeper inside her throat, suckling him as hard as possible.

"Good, good, excellent," Harry told her. "Keep doing what you're doing."

Pleasing her god was the most important thing in the world to Danielle Moonstar. She kept sucking on Harry and bringing his manhood deeper inside of her mouth. She could feel the warmth and could feel a pair of hands coming up between her legs to stimulate her womanhood.

"Focus on Harry's cock."

Dani thought it was very hard with Kitty diddling her like this, but she was the experienced woman, so Dani diverted to her. She looked up towards Harry, to play with his dangling balls. She squeezed them, feeling how much cum they had stored in them.

Harry pushed his member inside Danielle Moonstar's throat and exploded. The discharge from his balls fired down Dani's throat and coated her tonsils with his warm, fluids.

Dani closed her eyes and worked more of Harry down her. Some of the cum dribbled on her chin when she released Harry too soon.

Kitty smiled and waited for Dani to get to her feet. She wiped Harry's dribbling seed from Dani's chin.

"It's fine, sometimes you make a bit of a mess," Kitty said. "It's good to have a friend who is willing to help you clean up afterwards."

Kitty feasted on the seed which once rested on Dani's chin. Dani shuddered and Kitty made her way behind her.

"And it's good to have your friend help you get nice and moist….for the big cock inside you soon."

Kitty's fingers shifted underneath Dani's underpants thanks to her power. Her knickers became properly soaked thanks to Kitty's very talented fingers.

Harry watched at the moans of pleasure coming from Dani. His cock grew harder. Kitty decided to help Harry by wrapping her hand against him. Her fingers became intangible to stimulate the nerve endings of Harry's cock better. One of the many benefits of her powers, pumping Harry.

"Kitty, I think we should show her how she should take a cock properly," Harry said.

Kitty left Harry hanging and hard with her pumping and smiled. She turned around and slipped out of her shorts, bending over against the pedestal to show Harry her thong clad ass. She pushed her finger against the thin strip of fabric and snapped it back against her. Kitty shuddered.

"Why don't you, love?"

Harry pulled Kitty's tongue back to reveal her smooth pussy for him. All she had to do was to make it bare was to become intangible, leaving the hair on her cunt behind. Harry stroked her wet pussy lips, rubbing his finger against it. He wanted to warm her pussy up.

Dani sat down on the ground, after Kitty rocked her for an orgasm. She made her way up to the monument, sitting on the edge. She watched the progress of how Harry pushed his hard cock inside of Kitty's tight, wet, pussy. Dani almost squealed in surprise.

"How, am I going to take that?" Dani asked.

"One inch…at a time," Kitty breathed.

She remembered her first time, it was pretty painful to get Harry's thick log buried inside of her body. It felt extremely good a little bit later. Harry rested his hands on her backside and pushed inside of her. His throbbing balls danced about Kitty's moist cunt, shoving more of himself inside of her.

"It's the best way to take it," Harry said.

Dani nodded and took mental notes. Her lips, both of them, moistened when watching Harry's hard cock shove deeper inside of Kitty's moist, wet cunt every time. Harry pushed into her, riding her to a pure wave of pleasure.

Kitty knew this was just a practical lesson, but as always, Harry's hard cock rammed inside of her.

"Just a word…of the wise, his cock can feel much bigger when you're on top," Kitty said. "You should….let the man take control until your pussy is used to him….because if you try to take control, you'll be only burned out."

"And how much experience do you have, because you still let me take control?"

"Well, to be fair, there's really no allowing, and….I love to be dominated," Kitty admitted.

"Yeah, I know."

Harry pushed himself deeper inside of Kitty, stretching her moist walls around him. He held onto her and drove his hard cock deeper inside of her. Those throbbing balls slapped against Kitty's wet pussy when he pounded into her. He rammed inside of her.

"One more time, and it's going to be Dani's turn."

Kitty protested. Harry's hands cupped her perky breasts and he squeezed them. The brunette mutant's moist center relaxed around Harry and squeezed him. His hands pushed around her, rubbing all over her bod with a flurry of thrusts burying is hard cock inside of her body.

The orgasm was drawn out, but unfortunately, all good things reached their end sooner rather than later. Harry pumped himself into her, riding out her orgasm.

Harry smiled and looked towards Dani. She sat on the bench, legs spread for Harry. The look on the dark skinned girl's face showed Harry how much she wanted him. The nipples sticking out from the other side of her shirt reinforced it. Harry walked over towards her and pulled her shirt off.

"This might hurt at first."

"I'm ready, please," Dani said.

The hard cock tapped on her entrance. Dani spread her thighs to get Harry's hard cock inside of her body. She wanted it, wanted it so bad her pussy could taste it. It pushed inside of her, her innocence being sacrificed for the god her people worshipped.

Harry slowly worked his way inside of Dani's pussy. Her barrier moved around and the pain faded. Dani wrapped her legs around Harry. He touched and teased her nipples which caused the mutant to breath in and out.

Kitty watched Harry's long and throbbing cock enter a fresh pussy. Another New Mutant down, they were certainly getting to know their teacher pretty well. Harry pushed deeper inside of Dani, working his throbbing hard cock inside of her slick cavern.

Dani rocked her hips forward. Everything she ever dreamed about, with Harry, was only more intense now this was the god she was dedicated in worshiping. Her hands caressed Harry's muscular body when he pushed himself deeper inside her. Harry stretched her moist cunt out, and rocked his balls down onto her. Dani rocked her walls up and down onto him.

"Yes, mmm, baby, that's good," Dani breathed. "Give me more of that big cock, I want to feel it all inside of me, great one, please."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Harry drilled himself into her. Dani could not believe how good the point of his hard cock burying inside her felt. Dani worked her hips up, further shoving more of Harry inside of her. The two of them matched their motions, connecting with each other in a flurry of pleasure. The exchange exchanged between the two of them continued, with Harry driving his hard rod inside of her body.

Intense was the word to describe what Dani felt. Every single nerve ending inside her body exploded into a cascading effect of pure fire. She would get his cock inside her. Her pussy pumped it, being overstuffed by Harry's throbbing hard tool. She moaned when feeling more of Harry pushed inside of her.

"Mmm, baby, so good, give me more," Dani squealed.

Dani rocked her warm hips up to take more of Harry inside of her body. The two of them connected with each other.

"Fuck her, fuck her tight little pussy until she can't take any more," Kitty encouraged him.

The next orgasm resulted in Harry speeding up. Dani made screams and praised the god beneath her in the language of her ancestors. She took Harry deeper inside of her, stretching out her dripping hot pussy. Harry's balls slapped against her working into her.

Harry smiled, boy she wanted his cock so bad, didn't she? He worked his hips against her, rocking his manhood down inside of her body. Dani's moist, wet, pussy grabbed onto him with a few more thrusts, every time, he sucked it on her. He touched every inch of Dani's body.

Dani's next nerve racking orgasm spread through her body. He pushed into her with a never ending series of thrusts.

Kitty watched, face dripping with sweat when she watched. The mystical energies around the temple resulted in Kitty's horniness to increase. Good thing she came prepared. Kitty shifted through her bag and pulled out a long dildo to jam into her cunt and fuck herself raw while waiting for another turn.

Dani's hair came unclipped and her eyes burned with more passion. Harry pumped his rod inside Dani's moist center, working her up to the edge. Dani arched herself up and took more of his cock inside her body.

"Fuck," Dani breathed heavily.

Harry smiled when working his rod inside of her body. He worked her pussy, stretching it out.

"Yes, honey, and we've only begun," Harry said. "You're going to report to my office after lessons every day for further lessons. There's so much more I can teach you."

Dani pumped herself around Harry. The teenager succumbed to the cock of the older man. Her wet, overstretched pussy stretched and released Harry's cock. She wanted the seed she tasted earlier.

"Inside, please, deeper," Dani said. "All women have pledged their wombs to their savior….if he should want it."

"Maybe, if you're blessed."

Dani had been left hanging with the possibility she would be the first of her people to bare a child for their savior. The thought of which made her drip. Harry shoved his rod inside her dripping hot pussy, with Dani stretching around her.

Kitty worked her dildo into submission along with her pussy. Something about the tantric energy of this temple made Kitty want to get gang-banged by dozen Harry Potter duplicates.

' _Maybe, another day,'_ she said. _'Good idea though for later.'_

Dani almost burned out. She hung up, just barely out of sheer determination to receive her god's gift.

"Almost there."

An orgasm the likes of which Dani never felt in her life exploded through her body. Harry shoved himself inside of her body deep and hard. Dani worked her hips around him, pushing Harry deeper inside of her.

The end would come and it would be glorious. Harry pumped his rod inside her several times at a rapid fire rate, the seed in his balls bubbling, threatening to come undone. He was so close to pushing his cum inside of her, draining his balls inside of her willing, perfect cunt.

The explosion and the exchange of juices happened next. Dani gripped Harry hard and made sure not to waste a drop this time, as it slammed inside of her. She sighed at the content of having Harry bury his warm seed inside of her pussy.

Harry finished riding Dani to completion. His balls squeezed and released their juices inside of her. He pumped Dani completely full.

"Thank you for the blessing," Dani said. "I'll be sure to continue to show my faith."

Harry smiled and could see Kitty, who looked towards him with a very predatory look. She dove at Harry, wrapping her legs around him.

"You're the gift that keeps on giving," Kitty said.

Harry took more control of her body, so she didn't burn herself out in a rapid display of lust.

"You better learn your own lessons, Ms. Pryde," Harry said.

Harry rubbed a spot on the small of her back, and Kitty shuddered. Her legs wrapped around Harry and she shoved his hard cock inside of her.

Kitty decided to have the time of her life, driving her dripping hot cunt around Harry. She rose up and slammed herself down with a constant barrage of shoves on him. Her nipples stuck out for Harry to grab and Harry did grab them.

The energy in the temple, Harry noted, increased the natural horniness of any women. Given how Kitty was a known nymphomaniac, it would prove to be an interesting result. Harry touched her body, and she mewled in encouragement, rocking her warm hips down onto Harry, riding him. She pushed more of Harry inside of her body, being stretched completely out.

"I love riding this big cock," Kitty said. "I'd also like another cock in my ass ,and another one in my mouth right down."

Harry sighed, she really was pushing it. It wouldn't be the first time Harry called upon some duplicates.

"Now…..Danielle, if you can still hear me….this is a very advanced lesson, one you might not be able to do for a while, but….we're going to give you a sneak peak."

Danielle looked up with blurred vision. Two more versions of Harry Potter showed up. One of them grabbed Kitty's face and shoved a throbbing hard cock between her lips.

Another version of Harry appeared behind Kitty and rubbed his cock against her tight asshole before slipping inside of her. Dani gulped when she saw Harry's hard cock shove deep between Kitty's backside. Three versions of Harry fucked three different holes on Kitty.

Dani wondered if her rear entrance could even take Harry's cock. She dripped and looked over, to see Kitty's dildo. She managed to slide over to pick the sex toy up. Dani picked the dildo up and licked Kitty's juices off of it. Not exactly hard to do because the dildo had been saturated for them.

Kitty saw two more versions of Harry Potter appear, and she took their cocks in her hand and started to pump them. She was getting drilled by all angles. Her body took in more cock than it should. She sucked his manhood when the Harry in front of her face fucked her.

She would be paying for it in the morning, but damn it, it was worth it now. Those hard cocks rammed into every single inch of Kitty's body, and stretched her out.

Harry's pleasure amplified from several angles. He tried to focus on Kitty's cunt, where the prime version of Harry was fucking.

"Damn, Kitty, oh this is so hot."

One of the Harry duplicates already exploded and sent a flood of cum inside of Kitty's mouth. He exploded into a further shower of cum, getting his sticky juices in Kitty's hair and face.

Dani's eyes widened, she had no idea Harry's duplicates did that when they finished. She ran the dildo against her pussy lips and rammed it inside her. Her mind went wild.

Her powers created illusions of an army of naked Harry Potters, made real by the temple around her. They surrounded Dani at all angles, their cocks hard and waiting for her. They all moved in towards her and Dani started to stroke and suck them off.

"Well, she's a pretty fast learner," Kitty said. "Bonus points for a creative use of her powers."

The cocks in Kitty's hands combusted and more cum showered her. She worked her hips down on Harry, now with only the cock in her pussy and ass remaining.

Harry could feel the combustion. He watched when Dani passed out from an over stimulation, and with it all of the holograms disappeared.

Kitty received a shower of cum inside her ass and all over her back when the final duplicate exploded.

"There can only be one," Kitty murmured.

Cum saturated Kitty's body, and she looked like an overused condom. There was only one place on her body where there wasn't cum, inside her pussy, and she would rectify it right away.

Kitty phased down onto him, working his cock harder and deeper than any normal woman could do in these circumstances. She milked Harry's rod to the brink of explosion. Those balls sized up and would soon spill their contents inside her.

"Go ahead, almost there," Kitty said, panting with a devilish look on her face.

Harry smiled and released his cum into Kitty upon her next orgasm. He spilled his essence inside of her body, draining his balls.

Kitty slid off of Harry, soaked from cum to head to toe. She was going to have to find a way to clean off, thankfully, there was a spring close by where she could skinny dip in and be good as new.

Dani laid on the ground, a smile on her face, while in a catatonic state of pleasure. Kitty crawled over towards Dani and flicked her tongue inside Dani's opening.

The Native American woman shuddered underneath Kitty's tongue.

"Yep, still signs of life."

* * *

 **End.**


	99. Incentive(Tracey Davis)

**Incentive(Tracey Davis from Harry Potter).**

* * *

In the spirit of Inner House Unity, Potions class partners were randomly drawn for this term. Tracey knew she wasn't going to get someone in the Slytherin house. She and Daphne worked as a tandem pretty well, but she supposed it wouldn't be too bad to mix things up.

Tracey had gotten Harry Potter as a partner for Potions Class, who wasn't known as being the best student in Potions Class. The fifth year Slytherin wasn't an idiot though, far from it, she was in the top five of her year in Potions, and got pretty good marks in the other classes as well. She saw the main problem was the fact Harry didn't have the right incentive to do well in Potions class.

Snape didn't like Harry because of some old grudge he had against James Potter. No one quite knew why, but Tracey suspected it was something petty. Tracey and some other Slytherins thought it was borderline childish to keep an old rivalry going based on what happened years ago, and when the man in question was dead.

Regardless, Tracey suspected Harry wasn't as good as he could be in Potions. She looked back through the records. Lily Evans was one of the top students of her year in Potions, and James Potter was pretty damn good. There were other areas Harry shined in, like his mother did, like Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Potions was one area which he had a very unfortunate blind spot in.

Tracey got sorted in the Slytherin house for a very good reason. She was able to make a plan, scheme with the best of them. And she knew what she had to do to make sure Harry met with her.

She just hoped Harry would meet a Slytherin, and had not been poisoned against them. Tracey hated Draco Malfoy with every fiber of her being, because he made such a spectacle out of himself and inspired a lot of the hatred the rest of the school had Slytherin. Draco and the spawn of the pardoned Death Eaters were most certainly the most vocal, and made people think Slytherin were Death Eaters.

' _Bloody wanker,'_ Tracey thought.

The brunette Slytherin stood around, dressed in the standard white blouse. She had a button unbuttoned and the tie hanging between her breasts to draw attention to them. Her skirt fit around her hips, it was actually last year's uniform. Sheer white stockings covered her shapely legs.

Tracey turned around and saw Harry walking towards the unused classroom. He carried a bag.

For a brief moment, Harry's eyes had been drawn to the skin-tight uniform covering Tracey's body. He managed to shake his head and clear his throat.

Tracey just simply smirked. She was glad she got Harry's attention, now keeping it was another matter entirely.

"Davis," Harry said in a calm voice.

"Hello, Potter," Tracey said. "We've been chosen to be partners in Potions class this year and…..I know you're not too fond of this, and I'm really not too fond of it either, but it's the hand we've been dealt with. And your Potion skills leave a lot to be desired."

Harry blinked and could not believe how blunt Tracey was in her words. She wasn't done though, far from it.

"It's almost like you haven't read Horace Slughorn's rudimentary guide to Potions," Tracey said.

"What?" Harry asked. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Well, it's a book which every pureblood is expected to read," Tracey said. "And it's assigned on the school list to the Muggleborn students."

Harry didn't know of such a book.

"Ah, I see," Tracey said, picking up on it immediately. "You're of magical blood, so they neglected the assign the book to you as an oversight.

There had been a lot of oversights involving Harry, he bitterly noted. There was a lot of information many people took for granted which would have been useful. Harry supposed he only had himself to blame, but they should not have assumed he knew everything just because of the scar on his forehead.

"And now, I'm going to explain to you the most simple part of Potions, it's all about relaxing," Tracey said. "If you're not relaxed, if you're angry, or frustrated, or nervous, your performance is going to suffer."

Tracey leaned closer towards Harry, pointing her cleavage directly towards Harry's face. Harry's eyes had been drawn to it.

"And I'm going to help you get relaxed," Tracey said. "If we're going to be partners this year in Potions, we're going to have to learn to trust each other. I know, you don't like Slytherins, because of what Draco Malfoy and a few other obnoxious jerks can be. However, I can assure you not all of us are like that. We can be pretty cunning, but it's not maliciously so."

Tracey touched a finger down Harry's cheek and smiled.

"Kiss me," Tracey said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, come on, you're Harry Fucking Potter," Tracey said. "You've fought trolls, dragons, basilisks, and you've dealt with Ronald Weasley's deplorable table manners. You can't tell me you're scared to kiss a girl."

Harry spent some time looking towards Tracey, her face was gorgeous, with dark eyebrows, and bright brown eyes. Her thick, juicy lips were so kissable, and Harry imagined them doing other things, other than kissing. He looked towards Tracey, wondering, if it was possible.

"Some Gryffindor you are," Tracey said.

Finally, something inside Harry rose up. After the year he was having so far, topped off with someone dressing a toad in pink and calling her a woman, Harry could not resist. He grabbed Tracey by the arms and shoved his mouth onto hers. He kissed her.

Tracey grabbed onto Harry's shoulder to continue to encourage him to deepen the kiss. And it was quite the kiss. Tracey's hands grabbed Harry's shoulder and kissed him even harder. She drank in the power surrounding him.

His upbringing might have left him rather ignorant to some traditions of the magical world, and she was sure being in Gryffindor kept him sheltered just as much, with the people he surrounded himself with. Tracey vowed to do her duty as a witch and educate Harry Potter on the things he really needed to go.

The two of them pulled away with puffy, swollen lips. Tracey undid Harry's robes and slid them down before going down and working his trousers.

"I see what they say about wizards and magical power is true."

Tracey pulled Harry's trousers down over his ankle. Harry watched when the brunette dropped down to her knees.

"Davis, what are you…"

"I'm relaxing you, dunderhead," Tracey said. "I told you, if you want to be able to excel in Potions, you need to relax."

Tracey started to rub Harry's thighs and she moved up to cup his balls, before starting to slowly stroke his shaft.

"Your cock is so nice," Tracey said. "So, thick, so veiny…I'm going to suck it hard….and you're going to feel so fucking good."

Harry could not believe a hot Slytherin was on her knees before him. Her warm lips parted around Harry's hard cock and shoved around them. Her lips worked down around him.

Tracey was pleased to feel Harry's hands exploring her hair, running his fingers down it. He certainly was pretty repressed, but Tracey aimed to help fix it. She worked her lips around Harry's massive, throbbing tool.

"Damn, you're so good," Harry said.

She figured Harry didn't have anything to compare it to, but Tracey thought her oral skills were pretty good, although this was the first actual cock she wrapped her lips around. Her tongue got plenty of a workout between Daphne and her younger sister, Astoria.

Harry experienced sensations far more wonderful than anything he had ever received in his wife. Tracey Davis sucked his cock rather hard and on the list of things Harry expected when going to meet with the Slytherin, this was very low on the list to be honest.

She pulled away from Harry's cock and squeezed it with a smile. Harry groaned.

"Not yet, big boy," Tracey said. "You're getting me hot and bothered….you don't mind if you let me get a little bit more comfortable?"

Harry shook his head and didn't mind at all to be honest. Tracey rose to her feet and undid her blouse the rest of the way. Harry saw a pair of round, succulent breasts exposed to him encased in a very lacy black bra. He moved down to show her toned stomach which was the evident of her working out.

"Touch me," Tracey begged him.

Harry reached over and squeezed her bra clad breasts. Tracey moaned, liking what she saw.

"You want more of them, take it…it unclips in the back."

Tracey wondered how long it would take for him to figure out how to unclip her bra. From what she heard, the bra clip in the back baffled a lot of wizards. All Tracey would have to do is wait to see what would happen next. She looked behind her and saw Harry's questing hand reach behind her.

Harry unclipped her bra and allowed it to drop down to the ground.

' _A wizard who actually can figure out the workings of a bra? Oh yes, he's a keeper.'_

Two succulent jugs appeared before Harry's consumption. Tracey's body was tanned and beautiful, without any lines. Harry reached over and cupped Tracey's breasts in his hand, feeling them up, exploring them.

"Go ahead, touch them, feeling them, anything that it takes to get you nice and relaxed."

Tracey pushed Harry's face in between her breasts and he started to suck on them. The Slytherin reached between her legs and started to rub herself. Harry really managed to figure out what spots she liked to be sucked and fondled, and attacked them. His hands also reached around to cup her ass through her skirt.

"That can be yours, too," Tracey moaned.

Deep down within Harry's mild mannered demeanor, there was a sexual stallion just ready to burst out and take what he wanted. Tracey was glad she played some small part in dragging out this quality from Harry. He kissed her nipple, taking it into his mouth.

"Harry, sometimes it's custom to return the favor of a witch after she sucks your cock…so lower….lower….perfect."

Tracey intended to tutor him on potions, but this was much more practical. Plus, if she could get him relaxed and willing to learn, then the Potions would kind of work themselves.

Harry pulled back the thin strip of fabric, and pulled back Tracey's panties. He looked at her pubic hair which had been shaved in a lightning bolt. Harry raised his eyebrow when looking at Tracey.

"It's a very popular style," Tracey admitted. "But, before you go down on me, I'd like you to close your eyes, and think….imagine if my pussy was a snake you were talking to. Then I want you to stick your tongue in there, and talk to my pussy."

Harry had been surprised at this request.

"Is this supposed to be relaxing?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, it will be, for the both of us."

Tracey hoped her theory was right, because if it was, then every Slytherin girl would never give Harry a moment's of piece.

Harry's tongue parted Tracey's moist lips and slipped inside her heated mound. Tracey gasped the moment Harry poked his tongue inside of her and it started to shift around. It rattled, and it vibrated.

"OOOH, SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Tracey's wet cunt squeezed Harry's tongue and he lapped up her juices. He started to speak, just anything which came to mind.

"You taste so good," Harry managed to hiss out, before doing the Alphabet, backwards, when eating her out.

Tracey started to thrash on the bed. Harry gave her pussy quiet the work out. His tongue stretched to areas where even Daphne could not go, and she was a good pussy eater, very good in fact.

"Morgana's dripping snatch, you're fucking amazing!" Tracey yelled.

Harry went down on Tracey who was screaming her head off from what he was doing. He shifted a tongue deeper inside of Tracey and kept licking her, making her feel really good.

He finished going down on Tracey, and pulled away from her. His face dripped with her juices. Harry wiped them up his face and tasted them. He looked down at the bed and down at Tracey, who looked up towards him with a devious grin on her face.

"There's only one thing you need to do, and we both know it," Tracey told Harry. I want you to take that big cock and fuck my brains out. Please, do it, you know you want to!"

Harry moved over towards Tracey and her pussy was ready for him. He leaned towards her, and put his hands on Tracey. His cock slid against Tracey's warm, willing slit. He gained a bit more daring.

"Just take it slow, because my pussy has never taken anything that big in there," Tracey said. "Unless, I tell you to fuck me hard, and then you better fuck me hard."

Harry smiled when lining up with Tracey.

"If I didn't know any better, you brought me here just to seduce me, and to have bragging rights of being my first," Harry said.

There had been a couple of times where Harry had come close to getting with someone, but someone always came by to ruin the mood. This time, Harry was at the edge of her pussy, ready.

"I've put charms around this room, no one is walking in until I'm done with you," Tracey said.

Harry took her word for it and also took the plunge inside her moist, wet snatch. Her tight cunt gripped Harry when he moved one inch at a time.

Tracey really wished she measured Harry's long cock, but she was pretty sure it was significantly above average. She wrapped her legs around him and her answered this daring little play by rubbing them.

"Davis, your legs are so soft," Harry said.

"I know," Tracey said. "Daphne says the same thing."

"As in Greengrass….are the two of you…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tracey asked. "Just fuck my brains out….I better lose some bloody IQ points for how hard you fuck me!"

Harry smiled at her words, and plunged his throbbing rod inside of the witch's heavenly sheath. Every time she squeezed him, Harry could feel something, a rush of energy, surging through his loins. He worked up and drove down inside of her.

"Yes, more, give me everything," Tracey begged him.

Harry most certainly wasn't one who would back down from a request. He cupped Tracey's magnificent breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. Tracey closed her eyes and legs around Harry, drawing him deeper inside of her. Harry deepened the thrusts with his balls rocking against her moist cunt.

"Right there, more, more baby, just more, a lot more!" Tracey begged Harry.

Harry smiled when shoving his thick rod inside of her. He wanted her pussy to hug him so tight, so he could feel it all night.

"You really like my cock," Harry said.

"What witch in her right mind wouldn't?" Tracey asked.

The two of them met together. Harry rocked himself down onto the desk and buried his thick, throbbing manhood inside of Tracey's pussy. She looked up towards him.

"Damn, Davis, are you in heat?" Harry asked.

"Call me, Tracey, you're fucking my pussy, we're on a first name basis, I think," Tracey said. "Oh sweet Morgana, I've never came this hard."

Harry didn't need Tracey to tell him that. Her hot walls collapsed around him.

"Harry, keep it up, don't you dare stop, don't you stop until you cum inside me," Tracey said.

She was on a potion, at least she thought she was. Tracey couldn't really recall anything with those throbbing hard balls bouncing off her gates. Tracey rose up further off of the table.

Harry wasn't intending to stop. She was like a drug, he had to indulge in. More thrusts inside of her body. He leaned up and kissed down her neck, while also pleasuring other parts of her body. His mouth returned to Tracey's breasts, taking them deep into his mouth.

Tracey gasped when Harry sent a few miniature climaxes through her body.

"Hope you're relaxed, baby," Tracey said. "Let all that tension out, please."

Harry's long rod penetrated, spearing deep inside of her body. Tracey could feel him stuff her. Her walls closed around Harry. Her feet rested at the small of Harry's back to encourage him.

"See all that tension built up, you need to get that treated," Tracey said. "It's what's making you so stressed out, but I can help you out, trust me."

Harry trusted Tracey. He aimed inside her pussy, with Tracey squeezing him so hard and fast. The two of them connected together with a pleasurable example.

"Yes, I know, and do you really want me to go all the way?"

"Yes, and more."

Tracey raked Harry's back and almost collapsed in a state of fitful pleasure. Harry's hands were everywhere at once, stimulating her body down to the nerve endings. She wondered if the Boy-Who-Lived knew exactly what I did to her.

"In me, I need your cum inside me."

Every time a wizard came inside a witch, it gave them a slight boost, or an even greater one, depending on how powerful he was. The untapped raw power inside of Harry would be a treat, as he continued to drive into Tracey, ramming inside her, and fucking her pretty raw.

Harry pushed his body onto her beautiful tanned body. He drank in the beautiful sight of the mewling goddess before him. Slytherins weren't so bad, especially when they were like Tracey, and maybe a few others.

So, maybe this school unity thing would be pretty good after all.

"I'm getting….oooh…"

Harry's magic held him back from cumming until the right time. Tracey exploded into a gusher around his cock and lubricated him. The path cleared for Harry to fire an immense load inside of Tracey's womb.

Tracey orgasmed hard with Harry absent mindedly playing with her legs and kissing her nipples, worshiping them like they were some divine entity. What really set her off was Harry attacking the spot on the side of her neck. Tracey gushed and relaxed Harry.

"Here it comes, oh baby, here it comes, right there!"

Harry's entry into Tracey's room was uninhibited, and the wizard expelled his seed inside her. The two teenage lovers went back and forth, with Harry expelling his seed inside of her.

The two of them pulled away from each other. Tracey rubbed her belly, and moved down to see how her thighs were sticky, along with the desk.

"I'd like to meet you every day before break on Potions, so we can get you nice and relaxed before class," Tracey said. "And if you perform well….in Potions, I'll make it worth your while."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well, that would be telling," Tracey said. "But, I'm sure you'll like it."

Tracey smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. She could not wait to tell Daphne about her little tryst with Harry Potter.

Granted, Tracey wouldn't rub it in Daphne's face she got a piece of Harry before she did.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

* * *

 **End.**


	100. A Warm Thank You(Delacours Kara)

**Chapter One Hundred: A Warm Thank You(Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour(From Harry Potter) and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl(Kara Delacour in this universe) from DC Comics).**

* * *

The second task of the Triwizard Tournament ended, and more than a few people questioned the wisdom of having a tournament task where barely anyone could see what was going on. The first task had been exciting, with the champions going against dragons. It was a very visual task. This task on the other hand, paled in comparison.

Eight years ago, France experienced a strange event the likes of which the country never saw in its life. A meteor shower which left the country shaken, but the most interesting item had been found by Appoline Delacour, that being a mysterious vessel containing a thirteen year old girl who was shaken and lost her home planet. Appoline took the girl in, as if she was her own daughter, and Kara was grateful, for having two sisters, even though she lost so much.

Kara arrived to watch the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. She had been interested in one particular young man, the youngest champion in fact who competed in the tournament. Something about this young man seemed very familiar to her, and his green eyes most certain enchanted her. They might have been seven years apart in age, but such relationships were not uncommon either on her home planet.

Fleur had lost in the task, and Kara almost freaked out. She had to be held back not to go into the lake herself to save her younger sister. Despite the fact she had been assured the task was safe, nothing was for sure.

Then he emerged from the lake, with Gabrielle underneath his arms, and Kara saw how he positively glowed with power. She saw how mature he was beyond all age. Kara had to get a closer look and also thank him for saving her sister. And Fleur would agree.

She dressed in a button up blouse which contained her large breasts, flourishing underneath the yellow sun. She wore a flowing black skirt as well which covered her stocking clad legs. Her legs and ass were in wonderful shape, Kara worked out a lot, even though she didn't need to. She would always be young and beautiful underneath the yellow sun. The size of her breasts showed how much power she had.

A light knock on the door followed. Kara answered it and found herself disappeared when it was only Fleur on the other end. Fleur dressed in a tight black robe, and Kara would be foolish not to acknowledge her younger sister was drop dead gorgeous. She had the perfect hour glass shape, breasts even larger than Kara's, although by her calculations, Kara would bloom even more. Her blonde hair shined, skin very flawless, and bright blue eyes which just burned with passion. Her legs were toned and silky smooth, because Veela only grew hair on their head. They were bare anywhere else.

"Fleur," Kara said.

"Hey, sis," Fleur said.

Fleur leaned in and gave Kara a kiss, which she returned. The two of them wrapped up in each other, using their tongues to greet each other.

"You almost disappointed to see me?" Fleur asked.

"No, actually, I hoped Harry would accept my invitation," Kara said. "I want to thank him for saving Gabrielle."

"Well, great minds think alike," Fleur said. "I want to thank him and….also we might need his help with a little problem…..Gabi is going through the change."

Kara raised an eyebrow in surprise. Their mother was currently in what she figured was a heated argument with Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge about the task. Given how the enchanted sleep spell failed just before Harry pulled Gabrielle out of the water, Appoline was on the war path, and Kara hoped she didn't start throwing fire.

"The change ,already, she's not fourteen for another few months," Kara said.

All Veelas looked like children until they could fully tap into their powers. Many mistook Gabrielle for an eight year old girl, something which annoyed the younger Veela like you wouldn't imagine.

"I know, but she's going through it," Fleur said. "I don't know what to do."

A knock on the carriage door caused Fleur to jump up. It was him, he was here, Harry Potter.

"I think he did it, when he rescued her," Fleur said. "He caused the change to happen prematurely…."

"Not bad for a leetle boy, huh?"

Fleur groaned, Kara would never let her live it down. Her older sister answered the door and saw Harry Potter standing on the other end of the door.

Harry thought about this task in the Triwizard Tournament, and how this entire mess of a year. He went down to the lake, and saw Ginny, Cho Chang, an eight year old girl who he knew was Fleur's sister, and one of Krum's friends down in the lake. The other champions were late, and Harry just couldn't leave them behind.

"Thanks for coming," Kara said. "My name is Kara, I'm Fleur and Gabrielle's older sister, and I'm so happy you saved Gabrielle."

Harry entered the room and pretty much came up to her breasts and they were a nice pair of breasts. It showed how tall Kara was as well.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, managing to look up from her breasts and look her from the eyes. "Fleur."

"Hello, Harry."

Harry tore his eyes away from Kara, and noticed Fleur dressed in a silky robe and he wondered how much else. Fleur closed her eyes and walked towards Harry.

"We want to thank you for saving our sister."

"She didn't need much saving, because….."

"Actually, right before you pulled our sister out of the lake, the sleep spell failed," Kara said. "So, you did need to save her."

Harry had been surprised by it.

"And we really want to thank you," Kara said. "May I?"

Fleur shrugged. "Age before beauty, sis."

Kara scoffed, her sister could be something else. Regardless, she moved towards Harry and leaned down before pushing him against her and giving him a kiss.

Harry had been surprised, he assumed Kara was a Veela, she was most certainly beautiful enough to be one. She didn't give off the same aura to be honest. Harry reached behind her and started to feel up her body. It wasn't the first time he had been with women. The Gryffindor Chasers dragged him off after winning the Quidditch Cup during his third year. Then there was Penelope Clearwater, who while drunk on wine and frustrated Percy didn't make a move, jumped him.

There were a couple of other decisions, but why worry about that right now, when there were two beautiful girls ready to give themselves to you right now.

Kara could feel his hands on her ass, and she smiled. His grip was strong, and she pulled away from Harry.

Fleur, anxious to outdo her sister, almost backed Harry against the wall and shoved her tongue down his throat with a very passionate kiss. The two of them met mouth to mouth with each other. Harry held the back of Fleur's head and shoved his tongue down her throat.

The passion increased between the two of them. Kara moved over towards the bed, unbuttoning her blouse, and letting it fall down onto the floor. She pulled off the strap of her lacy bra and allowed her bountiful breasts to come out into the wild.

Fleur pulled back from Harry and slipped off her robe, letting it drop to the ground. Kara removed her skirt as well, wearing only stockings, panties, and a garter belt.

Harry looked from both of them, Fleur dressed in lacy white lingerie which barely contained her large breasts while Kara dressed in red. Both of the sisters smiled and grabbed a hand before guiding Harry on the bed.

"This overdressed, you could get burned up," Kara said. "Plus, you want to get these clothes off as soon as plausible, because you wouldn't want Fleur to burn them from your body."

The two girls slowly and sensually stripped Harry. They kissed him on the side of the neck and also on the face, before working down his body. These warm lips and mouth ventured further down. Harry watched when they pleasured, worshipped his body.

Two older babes, hotter than the sun, sucking and licking every inch of his skin, boy did his saving people think come in hand sometimes. Both of them stripped off Harry's pants and took turns licking his abs.

"Wow, impressive for a little boy, wouldn't you agree, sis?"

Fleur rolled her eyes and took look at Harry's large, throbbing cock. It pointed out for her, and Fleur couldn't even, she just had to. It was so wonderful, her lips smacked together. Her lips needed to be around that massive, hardening rod.

' _My god.'_

He would be her god when he was done with her. Fleur's lips wrapped around Harry's manhood and she sucked him deep inside of her mouth, taking the first few sucks.

"Damn, that feels so good!" Harry yelled.

He never felt something so hot, so wonderful in his life. Fleur bobbed down onto his mouth and gave him a very audible blowjob. She slurped his manhood.

"We just want to thank you for saving our adorable little sister's life," Kara said.

Kara squeezed Harry's balls and weighed them in her hand. She moved down and licked Harry, running her tongue down. She took those swollen balls in her mouth and suckled on them. Kara batted her tongue against his ample balls before squeezing it hard and firm.

Harry took a deep breath, unbelievable this actually happened. Kara really showed how much she wanted to thank Harry, worshiping him, bringing those balls on their mouth.

Both sisters took turns licking Harry's extended cock like a popsicle. Kara ran her tongue over the head while Fleur licked the shaft.

"He's very hard, he'll feel really good," Fleur said. "Whoever makes him pop gets first dibs?"

"You're on."

The competitive nature between the two sisters proved to be Harry's gain. Kara bobbed her throat down onto Harry's. Harry marveled at her neck muscles and throat strength. She could take him pretty deep inside her throat. Kara bottomed out his cock.

Not to be outdone, Fleur sauntered over towards Harry and took his manhood deep within her waiting throat. She popped him into her throat, slurping him down. Fleur needed more of Harry than ever before down her throat. She bobbed up and down on him, running her tongue down his hard cock o the way.

Both of them worked his cock, sucking for several minutes before trading off. They enjoyed Harry's great stamina, it proved well.

Suddenly, a third set of lips found their way around Harry's cock. Harry had been taken off guard, as had the two other sisters. This girl looked up, the beautiful, naughty nymph she was. She rose up and down on his cock. Feathers fell off of her face, and a brighter, perfect skin appeared.

She was completely naked as well, not clad in lingerie. She took Harry's cock in her throat, worshipping him and also squeezing his balls hard. The sorcerer closed his eyes and his balls clenched when shooting a thick level of cum in her face.

Fleur and Kara looked on, in awe, and also a bit of irritation, when the third girl rose to her feet. Her breasts were smaller than her sisters, but no less perky. She had a flat, smooth stomach, with a nice hip to waist ratio, and long legs, with a thick, juicy ass. Her cunt had been bare of any hair.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "My name is Gabrielle, thanks for saving me."

"Wait, you're Gabrielle?" Harry asked.

Didn't she look like she was eight years old not even six hours ago? Now, she looked like she was sixteen, maybe seventeen years old, only slightly less mature than her two sisters.

"Yep," she said. "You see, when puberty hits Veela, it hits them rather hard and fast…"

Gabrielle stroked Harry's cock and brought it up to full hardness. She showed Harry the seed spilled on her tongue before making a production out of swallowing it.

Harry looked at the sultry vixen, the young girl in the lake which he saved in the lake, turned into a young woman. She moved towards him.

"I wasn't due to go through the change for another five months, but I'm not a patient girl. And I take what I want, whenever I want it."

Gabrielle moved closer towards Harry, wrapping her legs around his thighs and beginning to grind her dripping cunt down on his extending prick. He swelled and eased ever so closer to penetrating Gabrielle's tight hole. It lubricated Harry's length with her juices, rubbing up and down on them.

Kara and Fleur realized they had been outfoxed by their younger sister. They would let her have her moment, given it was best to let her go through the final stages of the change.

Fleur looked towards Kara, seeing her sister's beautiful breasts out there ready to grab. She tried to use her Veela allure to entice Kara.

Kara looked towards Fleur, and Fleur backed off. She had the same innocent look on her face like she did whenever her mother caught her trying to sneak in some pre-dinner sweets.

"Fleur, what did we tell you about trying to use your Veela allure on your sister?" Kara asked.

Fleur realized she would pay for it. Kara grabbed Fleur by the face and gave her a sensual kiss, before dragging her onto the bed. Kara pinned Fleur down on the bed.

"While Gabi's having her fun, I'm going to have my fun," Kara said.

Kara rubbed her sister's pussy lips, picking up an amazing amount of friction. Fleur's tight, smooth snatch was ready for him.

Harry rubbed Gabrielle's lips and parted them before she lowered him. The most pleasurable sensation ever surrounded Harry's cock when Gabrielle's pussy slipped down onto him. The beautiful, untainted Veela lowered down onto him.

"Nice to see my two sisters are able to keep themselves busy, until they get their turn."

Gabrielle's soft legs wrapped around Harry's waist and she slid more of his cock inside of her. The feeling of her moist vice closing around him made things really good as far as Harry was concerned.

Fleur had been rolled over on her hands and knees for Kara. Kara pushed her fingers deep inside Fleur and finger-fucked her at super speed. Fleur grabbed onto the bed, groaning and thrashing.

The warmth of her sister's gripping cunt made Kara only more intense. She reached over and grabbed Fleur's breast with a free hand, giving it a nice squeeze. Fleur gasped in pleasure when Kara gave it a squeeze.

"Right at my mercy, like you want, isn't it?"

Fleur answered with a nod, having no choice but to accept it. Kara took her fingers deep inside of Fleur and rubbed her completely to the point, but then pulled out before Fleur could have her climax.

Harry caught a bit of the show which heated up. Nothing compared to Gabrielle's moist, warm, cunt sheathing his cock deep inside of her. The goddess brought the tip of his cock deeper inside, and rose up, before driving her hot lips down on him. Harry reached up to caress her breasts. Gabrielle bit down harder on her lip and brought him deeper inside of her.

"Yes, right there, play with those breasts, they belong to you, my love," Gabrielle said.

The feeling of mating to a powerful wizard excited Gabrielle, but one fact excited her even more. The powerful wizard was going to mate with two Veela and a Kryptonian all in the same night. It was not bad work if you could get it.

Kara rolled Fleur over on the bed. Fleur tried to gain some semblance of control, but it was obvious where they both stood, who had been on top of this relationship. Their cunts ground together.

"Eat my pussy."

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Kara's dripping wet pussy shoved over Fleur's eager mouth. Fleur grabbed Kara's hips and pushed her womanhood into her mouth. The warm, taste of these juices spilled into Fleur's mouth. She extended her tongue, showing how flexible it could be. Another perk of being a Veela, able to contort your tongue in those places which drove their lovers nuts.

Kara thought her sister deserved a reward and leaned down. They completed the sixty-nine position, with Kara sliding her tongue back and forth over Fleur's gushing slit.

"They're hot, aren't they?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry couldn't argue, but Gabrielle demanded a lot of attention. Her fingernails dug into Harry's back, drawing blood when she drove higher and higher down on him. Gabrielle's wet snatch squeezed Harry and the orgasm was even more vocal than ever before.

"I knew you'd have a big cock all for me," Gabrielle said. "Stretch my tight little veela body out….shoot your seed in me, I'm yours."

Harry smiled when leaning in and getting access to Gabrielle's neck. Gabrielle closed her eyes and allowed Harry to kiss and suck the side of her neck. Very few wizards could leave a lasting mark on a Veela.

"Mark me, I want every to know I'm the property of Harry Potter!

Gabrielle gasped out his name when a hell of an orgasm entered her body. She drove herself down onto Harry. The moment he came inside her, she would lose it.

Harry held Gabrielle tight to him. He stretched out the beautiful blonde when she bounced on his cock. Every inch of her body was soft, and he just had to play with the skin.

"You've grown up, nicely, Gabi."

"I know," Gabrielle said.

She continued to worship her hero with her body, rubbing her breasts against Harry's chest and then bouncing them in his face. The young Veela squeezed Harry's hips.

"I'm thirteen by the way," Gabrielle send. "Well, in human years at least, but we're anything but human."

Harry would have to agree, the sensation of her tight cunt squeezing and milking Harry's rod deep inside of her body was beyond anything Harry could ever feel in his life. He worked inside of Gabrielle, bringing his throbbing balls against her.

"Yes, I can see," Harry breathed.

She stretched around Harry, bringing his throbbing hard cock inside her body with one more drop. Gabrielle bounced up and down to take Harry into her.

"Don't hold back, just let go," Gabrielle said. "There will be plenty more…for Fleur and Kara.

Gabrielle's body entered a loop of orgasms. Every time the pleasure hit her body, it was very intense. Harry grabbed Gabrielle's thick rear and squeezed it. She brought her full body down on Harry's shaft and dropped down upon his balls.

Every single pump brought more of Harry's long rod inside of her tight, smooth womanhood. The wizard rubbed Gabrielle's nipples and squeezed them.

"Please, cum inside me."

Gabrielle reached the highest peak and slammed down on Harry. Energy from her loins surrounded him. Her muscles squeezed Harry very tightly.

Harry could feel a pleasure beyond anything when Gabrielle stimulated every single nerve ending in his body, spreading out with his cock with her pussy. The pleasure of his body surrounded with one orgasm.

"Just one of the many benefits of a Veela, they can make you feel really good, even when your day has been pretty shitty," Gabrielle murmured.

Harry just rolled with it, rolling his fingers over her breasts and squeezing them. Gabrielle bounced further down onto Harry's hard, throbbing pole when it shoved inside her body.

Almost there, Gabrielle could feel it. Her warmth surrounded Harry rocking inside of her body.

Kara climbed on top of Fleur and jack-hammered Fleur's pussy with hers. Fleur could take the friction of being drilled hard. Her pussy might have gotten fucked raw. Kara reached down and threaded her hairs.

"You're next, to get that big cock inside you," Kara said. "Hear much Gabrielle is screaming when she's coming?"

Fleur heard it and her sister in the moment made her horny. It wouldn't surprise Fleur if Gabrielle's aura was actually stronger than Fleur's. The very thought just made Fleur's nipples stand up at attention. Kara helped her and kissed them.

"Our little sister has turned into quite the minx, over night," Kara said.

Fleur would have made a comment about how this could be made very literal, but she couldn't. Kara suckled her nipple, and slid her tongue over it.

The moment Kara finished off Fleur, she watched the last few seconds. Gabrielle drove herself down on Harry's crotch and those balls finally gave way.

The feeling of cumming inside a beautiful woman like Gabrielle defied all explanation. Harry grabbed her and thrust into her, riding out his orgasm. Gabrielle encouraged him with light, sensual moans when coming down on his cock. She pumped him, grabbing him.

Gabrielle intended to drain every single last drop of cum from Harry's balls before she burned out. She got pretty far, but it was still rather new to her, despite the natural instincts ingrained in a Veela mind. She pumped Harry a few more times before sliding back from him.

Kara moved back from Fleur and grabbed Harry's cock, which was still half-hard. The beautiful blonde used her sister's juices as lubricate to give Harry a handjob.

Harry looked up and saw Kara, stroking his hard cock.

"Oh, I'm not next, just helping speed along the process," Kara said. "You remember what Fleur told you…the night of the Goblet of Fire drawing?"

Kara's sensual, strong hand worked Harry's love muscle. She briefly ensnared his cock inside her warm breasts to speed up the process.

"She called you a little boy," Kara said.

"I'm sure she was upset…"

"I love my sister, but she needs to learn how to show the proper respect to her superiors sometimes," Kara said. "Go over there, and show her how much of a little boy, you aren't. Drive that big….manly cock in her snug cunt, and make her cry your name until she passes out."

Kara finished pumping Harry's cock and pulled away. She left him very horny.

"And after you're done fucking her senseless, it will be my turn," Kara said. "Don't worry, I'll help Gabi clean up….I'm used to cleaning up after the mess my younger sisters left behind."

Kara got on her hands and knees and Harry saw an unrestricted view of Kara's round, luscious, bum. He looked and saw Fleur on the bed, spread eagled, pussy lips primed for him.

Harry decided to have his fun with Fleur first. He climbed on top of the Veela vixen, his hard cock brushing against her stomach.

"Harry, don't tease me, I'll die without your cock."

"Well, Fleur, surely you don't need a little boy to help you get off."

Fleur knew that comment, made out of anger because she was frustrated how she worked hard in the Triwizard Tournament, preparing for two years, and then Hogwarts got two champions. After she cooled down, she realized who she just insulted, and she was very mortified.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Fleur said.

Harry's fingers lightly caressed her body and shivers spread down Fleur's spine. He slipped his fingers beneath the small of her back. He saw it was a sensitive spot so he kept rubbing his fingers.

"Really, you've had four months to apologize to me, and you didn't now?" Harry asked. "Maybe, my cock isn't good enough for you. Maybe I should just fuck Kara while you watch."

"No, your cock is good enough for me!" Fleur yelled. "It's better than good….better than I deserve….I want it so bad….I need it…please Harry….please fuck me!"

Harry felt almost bad at making a Veela beg, almost driving her to tears. Almost, but she did blurt out the little boy crack, and Harry wasn't going to let her get away without her.

"I'll be yours, to do anything you want to me, for however you want," Fleur said. "I'm really sorry, my mouth says the most stupid things….now please, fuck me."

Harry pushed his throbbing cock head against Fleur's dripping entrance. The Veela's pussy stretched out to engulf all of Harry's throbbing hard cock.

"YES!"

The Veela closed her eyes and could feel the sensation of a nice, thick, throbbing cock being buried inside of her warm sheath. Harry grabbed her hips and kept working his way inside of her. Every time his cock touched her insides, it was like pure magic to Fleur.

Harry smiled, feeling this warm, tight sheath of flesh around his cock was better than most things. He picked up the pace and tortured Fleur with a few slow thrusts. Fleur closed her eyes and showed her very obvious pleasure.

"Maybe I'll release your arms and legs, but not until later."

Fleur didn't care now, all she cared about was Harry using her pussy as his own personal pleasure outlet. Every time he rose up, those thick balls slapped down onto her pussy.

"Mmm, mmm."

Kara parked herself in front of Gabrielle and slid her finger inside the tight pussy of the youngest of the three sisters. Young did not mean she wasn't dripping with lust though. Kara slowly scooped out some of the juices and sucked them down.

"A pretty good taste," Kara said.

Gabrielle moaned when Kara kept working her finger inside of her dripping hot pussy. The super-fast finger flicking made Gabrielle's hot walls expand and contract around him.

"Yes," Gabrielle mewled. "Please, sister…"

The hard pounding of Harry's cock buried deep inside of her only stoked Gabrielle's hunger, it only increased her lust. She wanted more, she had to have more. Kara pushing her finger deep inside of Gabrielle was intense.

Kara decided to give her younger sister all the love she could and shove another finger inside of her. Gabrielle's wet walls closed around Kara's probing digits. A few pumps inside of her later, and Gabrielle really was screaming.

The screams coming from Gabrielle because of Kara's pleasure had nothing on the screams coming from Fleur. Harry pushed deeper inside of her pussy and slowly worked her up to the edge of an amazing orgasm. His throbbing hard balls bounced off of her.

Fleur wished she could wrap her legs around Harry and encourage him to bury his amazing, his hard fuck-stick inside of her. Those thick juicy balls filled up with so much cum Fleur almost broke because of the thought of having it buried inside of her. Harry held onto her and started to slam into her.

"Pretty good for a little boy?"

The Veela didn't answer on the account of Harry now grabbing her large melons and giving them a nice squeeze. The moment Harry started playing with her nipples, her pussy grew tighter and snugger. Harry held on for the ride, pumping his immense length deeper inside of Fleur.

Her back arched and their hips met together. The friction between the two of them grew more heated. Harry had Fleur at the edge and would not let her slide off this easily. His mouth and hands caressed her breasts while squeezing on it.

Gabrielle found herself under the mercy of Kara's vibrating tongue. The horny Veela wrapped her strong legs around her sister's head to encourage this behavior. She watched Kara and Fleur have their fun in the past, and now Gabrielle was getting some of what she always dreamed about.

The peach taste coming from Gabrielle's dripping hot snatch made. Kara's tongue rotated deeper inside of Gabrielle and got out more than the forbidden tastes.

The fact their sister cursed up a storm in French as Harry drove his thick rod inside of her made things more intense.

"You've been a good girl," Harry said. "You may have your arms back."

Fleur's arms released from the bed, thinking this was far better than she expected. She reached up and ran her hands down the back of Harry, to feel the muscles. His young body kept pushing onto hers.

Harry smiled when feeling Fleur work the muscles in his back and also move around to cup his ass. Soon, she might get the use of her legs back.

Fleur thought every time Harry bottomed out in her, she felt new pleasure. There were spots which she didn't know made her feel this good which ended up getting simulated. Harry's finger encircled her breast before he pushed the stiff, juicy nipple into her hands.

The small bit of warm milk spilling into Harry's mouth was surprised. He recalled reading, somewhere, Veelas lacated when excited. Harry grabbed her round breast and sucked down the juices from it. Fleur closed her eyes, working her breast into Harry's mouth.

"Keep sucking them, they belong to you."

Gabrielle fell back onto the bed, and Kara took her round breasts in hand and squeezed them.

"Puberty has been kind to you, little Gabi," Kara said. "Would you like your big sister to suck on your nice plump titties?"

Gabrielle nodded eagerly, and smiled. Kara held onto Gabrielle's breasts and squeezed them. She breathed heavily, and Kara leaned in, teasing her nipples with a light flicker of the tongue. The young Veela's body warmed up in excitement the more Kara played with her stiffening nipples.

"Yes, Kara..mmmm."

Kara wrapped her mouth around Gabrielle's right breast and suckled in it. She wanted to make her excited enough so she could taste her Veela milk. Kara squeezed Gabrielle's breast.

"I want to…suck yours too, Kara."

Gabrielle thought Kara's breasts were beautiful and she fantasized about burying her face in between them for hours while her big sister pleasured her.

Harry released Fleur's legs so they could wrap around him. Her soft smooth legs wrapped tighter around Harry the further he pumped inside of her. He ran a finger down her thigh which made her shiver in response.

"Yes," Fleur murmured.

The Boy-Who-Lived paid special attention to Fleur's legs, knowing how silky and smooth they felt underneath his hands. He rose up and pushed himself into her while running his strong hands down them. Every part of her flesh was so soft, and Harry needed to kiss the back of her legs while they kicked in the air, so he did.

"Baby, keep it up…RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

The sensitive spot on the back of Fleur's leg resulted in a hell of a gusher. Fleur never had an orgasm this intense before, and the fact Harry brought it to her made her just feel that much hornier. Harry rammed his thick rod inside of her.

Harry worked himself inside her harder, and harder. His balls throbbed ad were about ready to release their essence deep inside of her. But, not yet, Harry vowed to ride Fleur through several more orgasms, exploring her warm insides as much. The pleasure rubbing down on his cock made things really good though.

Fleur's limits would be tested today, and nothing got a Veela more wound up than having someone who could bring them through multiple orgasms.

Gabrielle sat on Kara's lap when having her breasts pushed into her mouth. Those warm breasts got suckled on from the Veela, who looked determined to show her love towards her adoptive older sister.

"Baby, go ahead and suck them all you want," Kara said.

Kara watched lazily, seeing Harry drive into Fleur. Fleur's body squirmed and creamed underneath Harry. Those big thick balls danced all over Fleur's entrance.

' _It won't be long until he's inside me now.'_

Harry steadied himself and drove into Fleur. He pounded her pussy like it owed him money. Fleur responded by raking her fingernails down the back of his neck and arching her back. More screams came every time Harry rocked her tight, young body.

"Yes, oh, yes, baby, give me all you have," Fleur breathed.

"After you."

Fleur came hard and squeezed Harry's cock. She wanted to milk the seed for everything it was worth. The best thank you she could think of for saving her sister's life.

Harry rode out the orgasm and could feel his balls twitch. He buried himself inside Fleur and came undone. The milky discharge started to fill her pussy. Harry grabbed onto her, and pumped his load inside, each blast of seed spraying Fleur's warm, tightening womanhood.

The two of them exchanged warm bodily fluids. Harry continued to pump inside of Fleur, driving her to orgasm after orgasm. An insane amount of seed flowed through Fleur.

One Triwizard Champion dropped down from the bed, eyes glazed over, and panting in pleasure. Milk dripped from her aching nipples with seed spilling from her cunt.

Harry pulled out of her, his cock coated with Fleur's juices.

Kara smiled, finally, what she wanted. No one could accuse her of not being a giving older sister for not letting her sisters have a chance.

"Gabi, go play with your sister," Kara said.

Gabrielle smiled, play had a different meaning now she went through the maturity.

Kara smiled and seductively crawled towards Harry. She moved closer towards him, resting a hand at the base of his balls.

Harry watched when the seductive blonde edged closer towards Harry. Her warm lips encircled his head and she sucked him. Kara fed off of her sister's juices, wrapping her tongue around him. The warm and wet tongue made Harry's cock harden even more.

Kara smiled when feeling Harry's hands take hold of her blonde locks. His cock came inches close for parting her lips. Kara didn't want it to, well not yet anyway. Sooner or later, Harry's cock would find a home inside of her wet pussy.

"Show me what you got."

Kara turned around, and showed her ass and pussy to Harry. The wizard hardened when going over towards Harry.

"Go ahead. I need you to fuck me. I need it worse than anything else."

Harry walked over towards Kara, her pussy primed. It looked pretty tight, and he wanted to be inside of her. He pushed into Kara, instantly loving how her cunt squeezed him.

Gabrielle crawled on top of her older sister, and smiled. She put her mouth on Fleur's hardened nipple and sucked it, smiling.

"You're a mess, aren't you, flower?" Gabrielle asked. "Harry wrecked you pretty good…..but you like it, don't you?"

Fleur gasped when Gabrielle put a surprising amount of pressure on her nipple. Milk oozed out and Gabrielle leaned in.

"For all you act like you're the Alpha Veela, you love being on the bottom," Gabrielle said. "You love being dominated, don't you?"

Gabrielle raked her hands down on Fleur's body and then moved them up to her face. Her legs scissored around Fleur's when giving her a sexually aggressive kiss.

"No need to say anything," Gabrielle said. "You're a bottom who pretends she's a top. But, it's fine, when you're in public, I'll humor you."

Gabrielle smacked Fleur's bottom which caused her to drip.

"Behind closed doors, it's another matter entirely."

The newly mature Veela exerted her dominance over her older sister. Fleur submitted to Gabrielle's actions, begging her, in muttered French. Gabrielle's tongue shoved deeper into Fleur's mouth and she ground up against her pussy. The Veela Alure Gabrielle forced onto Fleur almost made her feel like she was being split in half by a huge cock just by Gabrielle shifting herself over Fleur.

Harry worked a steady momentum inside of Kara. She clamped down onto her.

"I can do this all day," Kara moaned.

He cupped one generous breast and leaned up. Kara turned around and met Harry with a passionate kiss when he plowed inside of her. She wanted him to bring his cock even deeper inside of her.

"I hope so," Harry said. "Your sisters are having a lot of fun."

"Yes, it's how Veelas roll," Kara said. "But never mind, fuck me hard….really work my tight cunt."

Harry gave Kara a workout she wasn't going to forget for a very long time. He speared into her. Every time he went inside of her, her sheath encircled him. Harry's balls throbbed harder. Kara was hotter than anything ever experienced, and tight as well.

Kara grabbed onto the edge of the bed. She smiled when Harry's hands grabbed her toned ass before shoving into her body. His hard cock pushed into her hard. Her friend Diana and her collection of toys, never once set up Kara for what was coming next.

The sorcerer almost pulled out of Kara and then plunged inside her. He rode out her pussy until it started to squeeze him tight. Harry could feel pleasure beyond anything. He shoved into her tight, warm, sheath.

"So good, you feel so good," Harry said.

Harry's hands explored everywhere on Kara's nice, toned body. He reached underneath her and squeezed Kara's breasts. Her nipples fit nice between Harry's fingers. He shoved deeper into Kara. He welcoming cunt grabbed onto him, and held him very tight.

"I know, I feel good, you feel so good as well," Kara told him. "Just keep it up, please, don't slow down. I don't want you to slow down, ever."

Harry had no intention of slowing down. He sped up and drilled Kara harder than ever. His balls throbbed. Kara's warm fluids coated his already well lubricated cock. He pushed deeper inside of her.

Kara thought he was gaining more momentum. Those balls sure felt nice brushing against her, and it gave her an idea of what was to come.

Gabrielle matched Harry's motions in Kara on Fleur by driving herself in. Fleur grabbed onto the back of her sister's head and tried to push it into her breasts.

"It's cute how you think you have control."

She flickered Fleur's nipples before pinching them hard. Gabrielle twisted Fleur's hardening nipples and then leaned in, to suck them hard. The warm milk cascading from the made Gabrielle grow extremely horny. She licked Fleur's nipple and kept sucking the fluids down.

"Mmm, yes, right there," Fleur mewled.

Harry pushed his rod into Kara on the edge of the bed. A wicked idea entered Kara's bed.

"Harry, please, pull out of me, and lay on your back," Kara said. "Trust me, it will feel good."

He slipped out of Kara and rolled onto his back. Kara slid on top of Harry, making sure her legs secured him by the hips. Kara reached up and lined her dripping hot pussy down on him.

So far, so good, with Kara driving herself pussy first down onto Harry's extended cock. Kara held onto Harry and pumped him up and down.

Harry enjoyed having her riding him, especially when it gave Harry access to her breasts. He reached and squeezed them. Kara shoved more of her chest into Harry's hands.

"Take them, and fondle them, make them yours, baby," Kara said.

Kara prepared for the main event.

Harry looked up in surprise and found himself off of the bed. His body laid, held straight in between Kara's thighs. She pumped his cock in mid air. The friction of the air resulted in an amazing feeling Harry never thought he would have in his life.

Then, Kara descended down onto the bed, with Harry. She brought herself down onto him and caused every single nerve ending in Harry's body to explode into a cascading effect of pleasure.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

Kara smiled when she guided her young lover towards her round breasts to have them sucked. Harry dug into them and feasted on Kara's juicy nipples like a starving man. She encouraged the behavior by stroking Harry's hair.

The two of them lifted off of the bed one more time, with Kara grabbing Harry's hips and rocking them up and down. His hands moved down to her side and thrust up into Kara. Kara had to take extra care not to drop Harry the hard way. The intensity of being screwed this hard when hovering up against the ceiling made Kara's nipple harden even more in Harry's mouth.

Gabrielle pulled away from Fleur momentarily to watch the show. The two of them flipped over, with Kara and Harry dangling upside down in mid-air. Kara and Harry exchanged thrusts. Both sisters watched eagerly, before Kara turned Harry around.

Both descended down on the bed again. Kara brought Harry up a slight amount and shoved down onto him. Her moist pussy closed around him.

Harry looked up towards Kara who was rising and falling on him. Every time she wrapped around him, he twitched, getting harder inside of her.

He wouldn't dare cum inside of her without getting another chance to feel up every inch of Kara's nice, warm body. His hands raked over her nipples and he touched them. He squeezed them in hand, and Kara gasped ,moaning the more Harry ran his fingers over them.

"Yes, right there, there's a good spot, keep it up," Kara panted.

Kara had been wound up so much she almost lost it. Energy surrounded her core to pleasure the hard breeding rod inside of her. Harry pushed up even more.

Finally, Gabrielle returned to Fleur and assaulted her sister with a series of thrusts inside of her, using her fingers and tongue. All Fleur could do was scream and squirm.

Fleur didn't know why it turned her on to be dominated this much, but she wasn't going to question it, not wanting the orgasms to stop coming.

Kara bounced even higher on Harry. She could feel him throb inside of her. The Kryptonian survivor craved the seed burying inside of her.

"I can't thank you enough," Kara said. "And with how long you're holding out, I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

The sexy smile Kara flash punctuated this statement and almost caused Harry to become undone. He pushed into her. Kara threw her head back and moaned several more times. Harry pawed her breasts and just got more intense.

A man with the strongest will had his breaking point, sooner rather than later. Harry pushed his hard manhood into Kara. Her sheath clamped down and released him.

The two exchanged one more orgasm. Harry came so hard, white spots appeared in his eyes. Judging by the moaning coming from Kara when she bottomed out on him, the orgasm was similar to her.

Kara's body rocked when her pussy had been stuffed full of Harry's dripping hot cum. She rode Harry until completion. Her warm muscles milked Harry's hard cock until completion. Kara saw constellations when coming down from a sigh.

The oldest sister dropped down onto the bed, with a smile, her pussy dripping with cum, stuffed full of some of the thickest, juiciest seed known to magical kind.

"I don't think we can ever thank him enough," Gabrielle said. "But, we don't want to thank him too hard, do we?"

"No, we shouldn't break him," Fleur said. "But, good thing he's pretty durable."

The three sisters encircled Harry and gave him light kisses, caressing his muscular body, until it was time to have their fun once again.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter of 2016. More to come in 2017. I think it's a pretty good spot to end for 2016, with Chapter 100.  
**


	101. Back Again(Alice Cullen)

**Back Again(Alice Cullen from Twilight)**

* * *

Alice waited patiently for her mysterious suitor to arrive, as he did every two weeks, exactly on the dot, and exactly at midnight. The ageless vampire looked on, beautiful, stunning, with dark hair which shined underneath the moonlight, and a beautiful face. Her firm body slipped inside of a sheer negilgee, which had been topped off by a lacy black thong, a garter belt, and stockings.

The vampire watched the final embers of the fire burn off, waiting for what would be an interesting evening. He would arrive at midnight, sometimes a few minutes before, but rarely after. He never was late. Alice's touched the side of the chair she sat into.

A flicker of light in the darkness appeared. She saw the young man, green eyes shining in the shadows. Alice smiled when walking towards him. The gentleman's aura pulsed and would ensnare any woman, whether she be human or otherwise, in a trance.

"Harry," Alice said.

She only knew this marvel as Harry Potter.

"I told you I'd be back," Harry said.

Alice moved closer towards him, ensnaring him in a burning kiss. Their tongues met together hungrily, and Harry moved his hands down to touch her lower back. Then they shifted a little bit further, not Alice minded. His hands manipulated her body like physician doing surgery. She wanted even more, needed even more.

Harry backed Alice closer towards the bed, and he moved back. He dressed in a nice silk shirt and a pair of tight leather pants which were very fetching on him.

"Yes, you keep your promises, "Alice said. "And yet, every two weeks, no matter how good you treat me, you always keep me wanting more."

Alice only had the slightest idea what he was. Amazing was a pretty good word. Harry sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her hands before moving in and kissing her hard. Harry moved his attentions to the side of her neck, suckling on the flesh.

The vampire sighed when the powerful gentleman marked the side of her neck, with sucks, and love bites. His tongue kept brushing against her flesh. Alice's nipples hardened underneath her night dress. Harry leaned her back on the bed and kept suckling on the side of her neck.

"Yes, right there," Alice murmured underneath her breath. "Take me, right there."

Harry continued to suck the side of her neck, and then moved down to kiss her collarbone. Harry could not have enough of this very lovely flesh. He kissed her, and could feel the passions just burning off of her. Harry reached in and pulled down the straps of her top.

Cool air blew over the tips of Alice's nipples. Harry leaned down and captured one of them in his mouth, suckling on the hard nipple. Alice sighed when Harry suckled on her nipple, and then moved down, brushing his fingers against her firm stomach.

"Harry!" Alice moaned out.

Harry reached between the legs of the immortal beauty and started to rub her pussy. Energy sparks shot through Alice's body. She never felt so alive. Harry pleasured every inch of her body, and it was just the preliminaries to be honest.

The moment Harry pulled away, Alice collapsed on the bed. Left in daze for a moment, Alice managed to just pull herself up. She attached her fingernails to the front of Harry's shirt and pulled it off. She wrapped her stocking leg legs around Harry's thighs, straddling his lap. Alice leaned in with hunger dancing through her eyes and began to kiss Harry on the lips, suckling them.

Harry secured the back of Alice's head and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their salvia intermingled together with a nice kiss, with Harry rubbing the back of Alice's neck. Alice shifted against Harry, smiling, and pulling away from him.

A strand of salvia tantalizingly connected with their lips. Alice leaned down and kissed Harry down on the side of his neck. She sank her fangs into the side of Harry's neck, giving him a very loving bite, when Harry brushing down on the back of her neck.

It was a sigh of trust Harry allowed Alice to suck his neck like this, and she appreciated the nourishment. Nothing made her feel so good, with Alice pulling away from him, and then licking her lips, before moving down. She kissed Harry's abdomen, working further down.

"There's something else I want my lips wrapped around."

Harry chuckled. "Help yourself."

Alice undid Harry's pants and pulled them down. She slowly, sensually, slid his boxer shorts down. Alice looked up towards him with hunger, her eyes flashing. Her pouty lips wrapped around the head of Harry's cock, tasting it. The fluids coming out of it made Alice feel even better. She worked further down onto Harry, wrapping those warm lips around the tip of the head, and starting to suckle Harry.

"Right there, good job."

Harry leaned in to enjoy Alice's lovely lips engulfed around his cock. He threaded his fingers through the back of her dark hair and encouraged her to further bring her mouth down on his cock. She did, bringing his hard cock into the depths of her warm, wet, willing throat.

He grunted, when feeling Alice working over him like it was no one's business. Alice slurped, sucking him harder. Harry leaned in, grabbing the back of Alice's head and shoved an immense amount of cock into the back of her tight throat.

Alice sucked him, even harder. She reached down and cradled his balls for a few seconds. The vampire's body hummed, wanting the seed to be shot down her throat. She would not back off for any reasons.

"Keep sucking, you're about to get your reward."

The beautiful brunette redoubled her efforts, sucking Harry down. Alice gripped Harry's throbbing hard balls and squeezed them. She wanted his seed very badly.

Harry leaned back and allowed her to go to town on his cock, like a starving woman trying to get something to eat. The build-up in his balls would be a very interesting surprise for her. He brought his thick rod deeper into Alice's throat, stretching out her hot throat.

"Better get ready, I can't hold out much longer," Harry told her.

Alice engulfed the base of his cock, and sucked him even deeper. She wanted every inch of his juicy cock submerged in the back of her mouth and throat.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Alice moaned, sucking Harry down.

Harry held onto the back of Alice's head, and rocked his throbbing length into her mouth. The build-up in his balls nearly hit a fever pitch.

Alice knew the end was here, she could sense it and she re-doubled the intense cock-sucking. His throbbing cock almost burst in her mouth from the efforts given by the vampire. Her fingers brushed against his manhood.

"Here it comes," Harry said.

Several spurts of cum blasted inside of Alice's mouth. His hips struck against her jaw, and Alice just kept sucking him down, like it was her last meal. The tasty seed made her entire body light up with pleasure, and made her want to be stuffed full of cum even more.

Harry enjoyed the feelings of lust cumming off of this sexy vampire. He took the back of Alice's head and rocked deeper into her mouth. Alice looked up towards him, hunger dancing into her eyes.

She pulled off, running her fingers down Harry's chest, before slowly running a finger down his length. She collected droplets of cum on her fingertip and turned it around. Alice brought the finger into her mouth and sucked it down, smiling. Her tongue twirled against her finger.

Alice climbed on top of Harry to straddle him. She gripped his cock with a smile.

"I need this inside me."

Alice would burn up like a super nova if she didn't have her lover's cock inside of her right now. Harry took Alice's hips and guided her on top of her.

"I wouldn't dare…..pass up a chance to fuck your tight pussy."

Harry grabbed onto Alice's hips and shoved her moist womanhood down onto her. Alice wrapped her legs around Harry, rubbing them down his side. Harry returned the favor by stroking her through the stockings.

"They feel so amazing," Harry said.

Alice bounced on Harry, smiling, driving his thick cock into her. She leaned in to nibble on his shoulder and neck when bouncing up and down on him. Harry grabbed her and guided the descent and ascent. Alice brought herself up and down on Harry.

She loved the ride, and he loved her riding him. His strong cock pierced into Alice's very tight sheath. She was super tight, then again, it had to do with what she was. Harry ran his fingers down her back and made sure to touch all of those spots which got Alice's motor running.

Alice threw her head back off of Harry's shoulder and let out a very unrestrained moan. No one would be around for miles, not that it mattered with what Alice did. Alice bounced up and down.

Harry enjoyed her, slowly working into her with thrusts. She clung onto him, almost afraid of what happened if Harry's rod left the inside of her body. He pushed deeper inside of Alice, rocking his hips up and down inside her body.

"Right there, harder, please, harder," Alice chanted.

Alice brought her nails down onto the back of Harry's neck, riding him like there was no tomorrow, and for her, there might as well have not been one. All she could do was bring her slick walls further down on Harry's rock hard rod.

The orgasm coming through her body coated Harry's hard cock with Alice's slick juices. He hung onto the beautiful creature of the night when she went up and down on them.

Three orgasms changed in succession, with Harry manipulating her pleasure now. He was like an artist, and her body was the canvas to work on. Alice drove herself down onto him, legs gripping his waist. Alice wanted the full pleasure, the full experience.

She wouldn't burn herself out, although there were some times where Harry tested her.

"And here you go, time for you to cum harder than you ever came before."

Harry pulled the right string. Warm juices fired through Alice's wet pussy. She clamped down onto Harry, bringing her hips down onto Harry. More pumps brought Harry deeper inside of her body.

"There it is, right there, you know what I like," Alice said.

"Yes, I know what you like, and I know you can't have enough of it," Harry said.

Alice came down from her orgasm. Harry sped up for the next volley of thrusts. Her tight, wet walls milked Harry when coming up and down at an immense speed.

"Yes, baby, right there," Alice responded to him.

The pace had been picked up with Alice rising and dropping down on Harry. Her slick walls closed in around Harry, and sucked more of his throbbing length inside her body.

"You can never have enough of me," Harry said. "Incredible….but it's to be expected."

Alice nodded in confirmation, it amazed her just as much as it did Harry. His hands grabbed the small of her back and kept guiding Alice up and down. She pumped Harry further inside of her.

"Get ready, here it comes."

Harry sped up to the next level. Alice hung on to enjoy the ride with her pussy being hammered at hyper-speed. Every wave of pleasure shot through Alice's body. Harry held onto her hips, ramming her tight womanhood as hard as possible.

Alice rocked her hips down on Harry. These bi-weekly meanings always pushed her to new pleasure. Harry's fingers rested on her hips now and slowly encouraged her to go the extra mile. Her body went into overdrive, rocking up and down on Harry.

She came harder one more time. Harry held onto her tightly, pushing Alice to the brink of pleasure.

Everything reached the edge, and Harry was about ready to send his gift into Alice.

"Harry, don't hold out on me," Alice said.

Harry wasn't going to hold out on her. She didn't slow down either, running her slick walls down onto Harry. Alice tried to pump him inside of her, milking him out.

A tightening of Harry's balls showed the orgasm was here. He sprang back and fired, firing his thick load inside of her.

The warm rush of fluids sent Alice spiraling into a wave of never ending pleasure. She rode up and down to milk Harry down to the very last drop. He shot seed into her, with it overflowing inside of her loins.

The vampire slid off of him, crawling backwards so she could catch sight of the cum. The sultry creature leaned down on the bed to catch the seed and taste herself on Harry.

Alice's thighs spread when lying back down on the bed. Harry climbed up on top of her body, his hard cock against her entrance.

"You always have to tempt me."

Alice grinned when feeling Harry's strong body pressed against hers. His cock head tickled her navel before going down to brush against her. Harry decided to spend some time toying with her breasts. Those hardening nipples caused Harry to smile when working them over.

"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out."

"Please."

Harry smiled and grabbed Alice's hips. It would take a lot to wear her out, but Harry had her set up for the kill. His hands held her hips tightly.

Alice waited for Harry's hard rod to penetrate her walls. The manhood slipped inside of her, stretching out her womanhood. Alice leaned back on the bed, taking more of Harry's long throbbing length inside of her.

The thrusts started slow as usual. Every now and then, Harry forced himself inside of her with more force with jolted Alice. It also caused her to run her nails down Harry's back to make her want more. Her mouth watered at the sight of Harry's cock sliding out of her before slowly working its way back into her.

Harry lengthened the torment, making sure she felt every single inch when it slid into her. Alice reached up to grab Harry's shoulder when he pushed into her.

Faster, Harry went faster after the first orgasm in this position. Her legs spread out well which allowed Harry to reach down and start to stroke them. Harry pushed deep into her, ramming his hard cock inside her.

Alice could feel herself tested to the limits of what anyone should be able to go. Harry's long cock shoved deeper inside of her womanhood. The two of them worked up against each other.

"You think that feels good?" Harry asked. "You've seen nothing yet…..I'm really going to make you feel this one for the next two weeks."

Alice really wished it would be sooner. Still, anticipation made her feel so good, and the mind-blowing sex was ten times better when she anticipated in for two entire weeks, which sometimes felt like two years given how good it was. Harry pushed his manhood inside of her, and worked her further.

"Until I make you feel it all again."

A moan indicated she got into this rough, hard, plowing. Harry rose almost all the way up from her and drove his hard manhood deep inside of Alice's gushing cunt. He kept working her to a fluid, fever pitch, never one backing up from where he was.

"Yes, make me feel it again!" Alice yelled. "Make me feel your hard cock all night long!"

Alice locked her legs around Harry's hips, and he increased the fluid thrusts inside of her. She rose up higher to meet Harry's hard cock when it penetrated her, with a constant flurry of thrusts.

"How's that?" Harry asked.

"It's wonderful!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. "More, I need more, please!"

Harry wasn't going to deny her what she wanted. He pinned Alice down on the bed and fucked the ever living daylights out of her. Her body thrashed underneath his. Alice's hands grabbed onto Harry, and she pushed his face closer towards her breasts. Harry took the greedy nipples into his mouth and sucked them hard.

Pleasure cascaded through every nerve-ending of the vampire's body. Alice worked herself, closer to the edge. Soon, she would come, and it would be very spectacular when she did so. She held onto him.

"You're going to get more," Harry told her. "You're going to cum hard, harder than you ever thought you could?"

Alice leaned into the bed, feeling Harry spike into her pussy. He gave new meaning to the words cumming hard. Harry pushed deeper inside of Alice, firing his hard rod inside of her very moist, tightening womanhood.

Harry wasn't kidding about how he wanted to fuck her senseless. He didn't need to hold back on Alice. The sexual energy cascading from her body fed from Harry. He drank it up like mother's milk and reversed the pleasure back into Alice.

The Incubus enjoyed these bi-weekly encounters. He thought about making them more often, but there were many other lovely ladies who deserved attention. So, it wouldn't be prudent for him to play favorites.

Alice thrashed up and down on the bed. Every time Harry buried his length into her, she moaned in his ear.

"Hopefully, you keep up with me until the end."

Orgasms chained together and bombarded Alice like it was no one's business. He also worshipped every inch of her body within reach with a series of intense kisses. Alice brought her hips around Harry, taking him into her.

Harry eased up for a moment before going back in for the kill. He pushed himself further, all the way to the edge, and beyond as well.

Alice saw stars from her latest orgasm. Her body warmed up with passion and gushed. The vampire saturated Harry's cock with her warm nectar.

Their time, unfortunately, ran short. Harry wasn't going to leave Alice hanging though. He decided to bring forth the force of every single orgasm she felt tonight. Alice's core grew scorching hot and she released enough juices to flood a desert.

Harry brought his cock into Alice, shooting his load into her. Their juices combined with each other in a lovely batter. Harry rode out all of her orgasms, and pumped her full of a thick supply of cum.

As good as Alice felt, and as hard as he fucked, she might be sitting her drooling two weeks later, ready for the cycle to continue.

Harry pulled from her, and leaned down, kissing her on her warm lips, before fading off into the night.

Alice's pussy twitched and gushed with an overflow of cum, having blacked out with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

 **End.**


	102. Groundshaking(Daisy Johnson)

**Groundshaking(Daisy Johnson/Quake from Agents of SHIELD)**

* * *

Daisy allowed the leather jacket she wore to drop to the ground. It left her wearing nothing other than a form fitting tank top which stretched over her ample breasts and a pair of very tight yoga pants. She stepped into the middle of the sparring room.

Harry stepped into the room and wore a tight tank top which allowed Daisy a nice view of his chiseled arms. The view caused Daisy to start drooling, no matter how much she tried to keep her eyes on the prize. The form fitting pants he wore also showed his body. His dazzling green eyes and messy black hair made Harry irresistible to most women.

"So, are you ready?"

The SHIELD agents snapped out of her thoughts, which did not involve the sparring session. Daisy responded with a nod, her face contorting in a very obvious smile when the two of them crossed into the center of the room. She put her hands on her hips and leaned closer towards him.

"Yeah, bring it."

Harry smiled, pleased to see how anxious Daisy was. The two agents circled each other and she went for the first punch, an uppercut. He caught her arm and slipped behind Daisy. He grabbed her in a waistlock and pushed her back down onto the ground.

The biracial SHIELD agent closed her eyes, feeling Harry taking her down into the ground in a back mount position. It was very hard for Daisy to concentrate with how Harry gripped her waist and also where he put his hands. He stepped back and allowed her to get up.

"Okay, that was just a warm up."

Harry smiled and Daisy locked him in a grapple type position. He put his foot underneath her ankle and swept Daisy down to the ground. He climbed on top of her, pinning down to the ground. Harry leaned in and put his hands around the back of her head, pressing against her.

Daisy knew if Harry moved close, he could feel her nipples stabbing out through the edge of her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and this point could be obvious if Harry saw her. He backed up from Daisy and allowed her to stand back to his feet.

"A warm up?"

Daisy moved around, trying to slid between Harry's legs. Harry caught her and held Daisy's head into place, pushing her back down. He pushed his hand down onto the side of her neck and Daisy realized how close her face was to his crotch. She let go and Daisy bounced up. She managed to take him down. Daisy straddled the top of Harry, holding him down.

"Now, I've got you now."

Instinctively, Daisy rolled her hips down on top of Harry's. Harry looked up with a slight smile crossing over his face, grabbed Daisy and flipped her over onto the ground. He reversed the position, hooking himself around Daisy and pinning her down to the padded mats.

"Oh come on!" Daisy yelled.

"You're just going to have to switch up your tactic's, Agent Johnson. Get creative….use your full skill set to defeat your opponent."

A naughty idea flew through Daisy's mind. So he wanted her to use her full skill set to defeat him? Well, Daisy had an idea, a brilliant idea. Dare she try and pull it off? It was worth a shot though. Daisy climbed up to her standing position and motioned for Harry to come at her one more time.

The two of them locked up into place, with Daisy dropping down. She hooked the edge of Harry's pants and pulled them down. His already half-hardened penis came out and hit Daisy right in the face. Daisy grabbed it in her hand and squeezed it.

Harry admired her daring and also her tongue encircling his throbbing manhood. Daisy's warm and wet mouth wrapped around his hard tool. She worked him inside of her, the tip of his cock brushing against the back of her throat. Daisy held onto Harry and pushed further down onto Harry's magnificent rod.

Daisy enjoyed the taste of Harry's cock, and if she needed to suck it to get an upper hand, then so be it. Harry grabbed the back of Daisy's hair and pushed his manhood deep inside of her mouth. The length slid into her. Daisy slid further down, her nose touching his pelvic bone.

Her throat vibrated slightly and sent pleasurable jolts up Harry's long cock. Harry held the back of Daisy's head and shoved more of his long rod down her throat.

"Having fun?" Harry asked her.

Daisy bobbed up and down on his manhood, feeling him. She cupped those big balls and gave them a nice squeeze. Harry pushed himself into the back of her throat. The tip of his cock touched her when his balls kept smacking against her chin.

Harry held on to use Daisy's throat as his own personal fuck hole. He shoved the full length inside of her tight throat for a couple more minutes, pounding the back of her throat. Harry held onto her hair and shoved his long cock inside of her womanly hole.

Suddenly, Harry's balls released their cum inside Daisy's throat. The warm liquid flooded her. Harry held onto her cheeks which looked overstuffed from the sensation of Harry driving his mighty tool deeper inside of her mouth.

Daisy sucked down the warm fluids and her body buzzed. Harry pulled her up to her feet with a smile and grabbed the underside of her shirt. Harry yanked it up to allow Daisy's breasts to bounce into the wall. He gripped the underside of them and squeezed her nipples, before running a finger down them. He moved closer towards the edge of her pants.

"Expect anything."

Harry rolled Daisy's tight pants down to reveal a pair of black thong panties. He turned Daisy around and started to feel up her warm, firm body. Her sensual, fit body worked well. Harry stopped to cup her ass which had been covered through the thong. He locked one of his fingers into the small string of fabric and snapped it.

The crack resulted in Daisy's pussy throbbing. Harry pulled down her panties and exposed her shaven mound out to the air. He brushed his finger down before leaning in and kissing the back of Daisy's neck. He marked Daisy, for his own. Daisy leaned in, breathing in pleasure.

Daisy felt his fingers inside her when she pressed against the work out bench. A long throbbing cock brushed against her smooth thighs as well.

"I'm going to eat your pussy," Harry said. "And then, I'm going to fuck you until you black out."

Daisy wasn't going to have any problems with Harry doing that. He spread her legs and started to eat her out. Harry dove in and really caught every inch of her with his talented tongue. He nibbled the outer lips before entering her and licking out the core. Her insides had been pleasured and Daisy had been driven completely nuts.

Harry drank in the lemony taste from Daisy. Her pussy gushed a lot, and Harry kept running his fingers on the outside. He touched her clit. The barest of brushes resulted in Daisy becoming undone and Harry slurping her womanly juices out of her.

"Harry, Harry, please," Daisy panted.

It was so go to be eaten out. Daisy had been driven to the edge of multiple mind numbing orgasms. Harry pushed his face in between Daisy's moist thighs and went deeper into her. His tongue reached the edge, slurping the juices from between her legs.

Harry smiled and pulled away from her after having drunken his fill from her pussy. He grabbed Daisy's thighs and spread them apart. Her hands pressed down on the workout bench. Harry reached behind her and grabbed her breast, squeezing it.

"Please," Daisy begged him.

Daisy's knees buckled underneath her from Harry pushing a throbbing head against her entrance. The swollen manhood pushed deeper into Daisy. Her walls spread out to accommodate him.

Harry closed his eyes, holding onto Daisy's lower back. He pushed deep inside of her and stretched out her pussy with his engorged manhood. He rocked back an inch before pushing himself deeper into Daisy. He pushed her back against the wall.

Her body covered with a shine of sweat. Harry pulled almost out of her and shoved his length back into her. Harry's balls throbbed when touching her pussy lips. He buried deep inside of Daisy with a couple of long thrusts, working himself further into her.

Daisy rocked herself back, in more ways than one. The ground started to shake a little bit as did the walls. Harry leaned in to grab her hair to make her focus while ramming into her.

"And that's why we remove all of the breakables from the walls before we do this."

The Inhuman just grinned when receiving the full blast of Harry's cock buried inside of her body. He held onto Daisy and rocked his way into her body. He sped up on each orgasm. Daisy clenched and released him the deeper Harry brought his large cock inside her body.

"Yes, yes, it's all your fault….."

It was all his fault Daisy experienced a toe-curling orgasm which rocked her to the very being in more ways than one. Harry's fingers dancing up her body in time with his cock being inside of her made Daisy be dragged closer towards the edge. One more thrust, and she would lose it.

Harry was well aware how much Daisy would lose it. Also, the little spot behind her ear was particularly sensitive. Harry lightly nipped on it and caused her pleasure.

Daisy groaned, Harry's hands and mouth were just too much sometimes. It didn't even have anything to his cock. His big throbbing veiny cock coupled with balls so swollen, Daisy thought she could drown on the contents if she wasn't careful.

The clenching feeling around Harry made him know he was getting progressively closer to finishing Daisy off. He wasn't going to back off from her though. He just kept moving forward, and bringing himself manhood first into her wet womanhood.

"Closer," Harry told her.

"I know," Daisy said.

Daisy wondered how many more orgasms she would get before Harry filled her completely. She knew it came closer. The body of the beautiful government agent sized up and began to release a swelling of energy. Harry picked up the pace and brought his hard cock inside of her. Those big balls rocked her insides and made Daisy feel really glad she got a piece of Harry.

"Almost there," Harry informed her.

Daisy wondered if he talked about her or him. It didn't really matter at this point. He hammered her cunt and brought a feeling of great lust through Daisy's body. Her nipples hardened with Harry lavishing the attention on them. He cupped and rubbed her breasts while pushing deeper inside of her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Daisy mewled at the top of her lungs.

Harry worked his rod into her tight body. Every single thrust brought those hardening balls deeper inside of her willing, waiting, and tightening cunt. He pushed almost all the way out of her and then brought his hard cock inside of her body with a lengthy thrust.

Ladies first, with Daisy's body sizing up around his manhood. She milked him, moaning loudly against the wall. The orgasm caused her body to rock not to mention the entire room.

The green-eyed sorcerer held on for the ride, planting his hard cock inside of Daisy's clenching womanhood. He pulled almost out of her and then planted back into her. His manhood pushed deeper inside of her, riding her to the edge of at least two orgasms.

He lost it. Harry lost it and just let it go. His balls contracted and released to fire the seed inside of her clenching hot womanhood.

The first bursts of cum struck Daisy and filled her womb up with his seed. She grabbed onto the table, submitting to a tactic which no woman could resist. Harry pounded her until the edge, riding out both of their orgasms.

The two of them separated, and Harry sat down on another bench. Daisy pulled herself off of the workout bench, and climbed over on top of Harry. Her dripping pussy rubbed over Harry's cock when she moved closer towards her. She gripped Harry by the back of his head and moved closer towards him.

"I think you're good for a couple more rounds, stud."

Harry smiled, he should have known Daisy wasn't just going to tap out after one round. Daisy slid herself on top of Harry, her wet pussy grinding up against Harry. She started to bounce up and down Harry's lap for a moment until the very instant where Harry slid inside of her.

Her womanhood clamped down onto his large manhood. Harry grabbed Daisy's waist to hold her into place. It took almost a moment for her to settle in bouncing up and down on Harry's manhood. She rode up and pushed down onto him.

Harry leaned Daisy back while she bounced. She tilted back just enough for Harry to gain access to the side of her neck and breasts.

"You're just…so much," Daisy said.

"I have to be to keep up with you," Harry said. "I wonder what spot is going to drive you the most wild? Is it there?"

Harry brushed a finger down the small of Daisy's back which caused her to whimper.

"Or is it elsewhere?"

A hearty squeeze of her juicy rear made Daisy bring herself down. Harry cupped her ass to encourage Daisy to ride him.

The well lubricated pole shoved between Daisy's very moist and very hungry thighs. The Eurasian girl bounced down on his throbbing pole and pushed Harry deeper inside of her. She rose almost all the way up and lowered down onto him.

"You're the perfect size," Daisy breathed.

"I'm glad I meet your standards."

Pleasure rocketed through Daisy when he rose up completely into her. She rewarded Harry for making her feel so good by worshipping the sexy wizard beneath her cunt with her lips and also her breasts. Daisy kissed every inch of flesh she could find. Harry returned by massaging her back and down her legs.

She squeezed Harry very hard when coming up and then dropping down. The twelve inch rod being worked pushed deeper inside Daisy. Harry held onto her, his fingers pushing against her when she came up and down on them.

"Suck my tits," Daisy said. "Suck my tits because it feels so good….spank my ass while you suck them too!"

Daisy panted at Harry slapping her ass. It just encouraged Daisy even more to ride her stallion until he buried into her body. She clenched and released Harry in steady motions to work out her cunt muscles.

Harry found himself happily buried between Daisy's breasts when he guided him in. Those warm round robs tasted salty and Harry could not wait to lick them.

"So tight," Harry groaned. "I wonder how you stay this way."

"Inhuman genes," Daisy said. "They can be pretty useful sometimes. But…enough talk, more fuck."

Daisy milked his rod in time with her pumps. She rose and lowered down on Harry. His mouth worked her breasts and encouraged more of this behavior. Harry caught Daisy in a very sensitive spot on her right breasts and it opened the floodgates in many senses of the world.

The lovely juices trickled down Harry's cock. He dug his nails into her lower back and squeezed her ass, the further Daisy pushed down onto him.

"You want to finish in my ass?" Daisy asked. "Go ahead, honey, it's all yours….nice and easy."

Daisy shifted herself and opened her nice, asshole for Harry. Her cheeks slid down Harry. His cock already had been well lubricated by her juices.

A very height, tight hole surrounded Harry's cock. He grabbed Daisy's juicy cheeks for momentum and slid his tip into her. Every inch pushed deep inside of her.

"Damn, you have such a sexy ass," Harry said. "You're not going to be able to sit down for a week when I'm done with it."

Daisy held on, trying not to fall back. She turned around to face away from Harry, before sliding his cock back into her ass. Those balls rested on her pussy when the cock shoved into her ass.

Harry leaned back on the bench, her furnace of an ass clenching around him. He dug his fingers inside of her ass. He always liked a girl with a nice, sexy ass. And Daisy's ass looked pretty good, especially when she wore SHIELD's uniform.

"Fuck my ass raw!" Daisy encouraged him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off," Harry said. "I'm going to make you really feel what it's like to have your ass worked over."

Harry pushed himself deep inside of Daisy to the point where most men would have popped. His will had been reinforced just in time to shove more of himself into her body. The momentum increased.

Daisy breathed in, biting down on her lip. Eventually, all of her thoughts turned to pure lust. The ground shook beneath them as Harry pounded her ass. Daisy slipped a finger inside her which vibrated very so slightly. It rocked her loins and brought her an increasing amount of pleasure.

The pounding grew more intense when the time ticked up. Harry worked over Daisy's ass like it owed him money. Daisy closed his eyes.

"Take out all of your stress on my ass!" Daisy yelled.

"Who does your ass belong to?"

"My ass is the sole property of Harry Potter!" Daisy yelled. "Harder, fuck me harder."

Harry's fingers touched her dozens of places at once, he went deeper into her ass, and brought Daisy to a fitful orgasm. All of these pleasures at once would have broken a normal human mind, but thankfully Daisy was inhuman. She knew what it was like to feel too much pleasure.

"Shit, it's so fucking good!" Daisy yelled. "Ram my ass, with your throbbing hard cock. Drill me deep in my ass….make me cum all over your thick fucking fingers."

Daisy succumbed to the pleasure of another mind numbing orgasm. She rocked up and down on Harry to slide his cock inside of her cheeks.

Harry prided himself of having great self-control. Great self-control or not, even he had his limits, and Daisy Johnson's glorious booty was one where it tested his limits even more.

"Here I come."

Daisy's pussy leaked all over the bench. Harry scooped up the juices to force feed them to the woman. She sucked them off of his fingers eagerly, her entire body shaking.

' _Good thing we pull off of the breakables off the wall.'_

Harry tightened hard into her and plowed into her ass. His balls shot their load into her ass. Daisy's tight muscles clenched and released Harry until he was done.

Daisy turned around, wincing at her ass aching. It was worth the pleasure.

"So, same time tomorrow?"

"I think we should bump up to twice a day," Harry said. "If you're game for it?"

Daisy answered Harry's question with a very passionate kiss. Her tongue slid out from Harry's mouth.

"You know, I am."

* * *

 **End.**


	103. the Astronomy Tower(Aurora Sinistra)

**What Happens in the Astronomy Tower(Aurora Sinistra from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Aurora Sinistra let out her breath with a sigh and smiled very deeply. Tonight had been a nice night, clear skies, which allowed her to view the stars. Astronomy classes for the evening just wrapped up, and she wanted to unwind with a bottle of wine. Her office had a nice view of all of the stars. Many didn't appreciate the stories they told.

She slipped out of her teaching robes into something more casually. She wore a lacy black bra, a pair of lacy black panties, a garter belt and stockings. She slipped on soft bathrobe. The robes of Hogwarts hid the abundance of curves Aurora boasted of someone, although she still got a couple of appreciative stares from the people around her. And some of the male students weren't half bad, although there was one who she had her eye on to be honest.

And it wasn't like any other witch who had been old enough to know what sex was didn't have their eye on him as well. Aurora referred to Harry Potter. He was extremely handsome, tall, very fit, with his messy green hair. Aurora had been tempted several times to ask him to stay behind after class, or to oversee a more personal detention regarding him.

A naughty thought entered Aurora's mind when she downed a few swigs of wine. The boy's magical prowess was strong, and every witch knew powerful wizards were well equipped where it mattered. Aurora gave a smile when thinking about her fantasy with the young student. Her nipples hardened out just how gloriously taboo the thought was to be with Harry Potter.

She imagined taking him onto her desk and sucking his cock before riding him into an orgasm. Then, Aurora imagined him pinning down on the desk and dominating her with his big cock while Aurora screamed out his name. Her fingers dipped underneath her panties, between her thighs. Aurora started to pump herself.

She heard a noise, someone was lurking around the Astronomy Tower. It wouldn't be the first time someone snuck around. There had been rumors about the fabled late night shagging sessions up in the Astronomy tower. Aurora agreed they had been blown completely out of proportion, however she had caught students up here, obviously intending to take full use of the spacious area.

Aurora stepped forward and heard something, actually she bumped into something, very solid.

Now, she was able to put two and two together, being a very brilliant woman. Severus Snape complained about how Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak. Most of the times, the staff trained themselves to black Snape's words out of their mind, but this fact stuck with Aurora for some reason.

"Mr. Potter, you can come out now."

The cloak slipped off, almost in shock. Aurora saw Harry Potter's face, who looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Trespassing after hours is very dangerous," Aurora said.

"Professor, I can…."

"You can explain?" she asked with a smile. "Oh, they all say they can explain. And I'm sure you have a pretty good explanation why you're lurking in the Astronomy tower at three in the morning."

Harry never meant to be caught. Sinistra seemed very fair most of the time.

"Mr. Potter, come with me."

He followed the woman into the tower. It didn't escape Harry's attention she dressed in a very a bathrobe which the bottom half flipped every time. Harry caught a hint of Sinistra's dark thighs.

"I can turn you in to the Headmistress, but I think we both agree, we'd like to avoid Professor Umbridge," Sinistra said.

"Yes, I've seen too much of her," Harry said. "Sorry, Professor…"

"No, need to apologize, I perfectly understand," Sinistra said. "You're here though, and I think I can let you off with a warning, if you do something for me."

"What?" Harry asked.

Aurora stepped closer towards Harry and placed a hand on his chest. She brushed a finger up against Harry, leaning very close to him.

"I'm a very lonely woman, trapped in the castle, for ten months," Aurora said. "I love my job, don't get me wrong? But, the lack of social life can be a killer."

Aurora placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled him in closer towards her.

"And I remember how stressful OWL year could be, and given your circumstances, it's even more so," Aurora said. "I think the two of us can help each other relieve the stress…."

Aurora ground her hips down onto Harry's. Harry groaned and she took his hands before placing them on her ass. Harry squeezed her firm bum with a little bit of encouragement.

"Would you help me, Mr. Potter?"

She reached up to cup Harry's face and leaned in. Her warm mouth engulfed Harry's with a hungry kiss.

Harry returned the kiss, his brain completely went on autopilot. His horny Astronomy professor offered herself up and he lived every school boy's fantasy to shag a sexy teacher.

Aurora stroked Harry's body and brought him closer into her. The two of them entered a passionate make out session with each other. Aurora pushed Harry towards her desk and straddled his lap. The two of them kissed each other.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable."

Something more comfortable involved Aurora taking off her robes and stripping to her lingerie. Harry watched her delicious, ebony body being revealed for him. Her nice breasts were just barely covered by a bra. Aurora reached behind her and unclipped her bra to release those round, tits out into the world.

Harry leaned closer towards her and took a handful of her breast. He squeezed Aurora's breast on his own accord. The left got attention first, and then the right.

"You like how nice they feel," Aurora said. "You like how soft they are, don't you?"

Aurora stepped back to both allow Harry further access to her breasts. He took in one of the caramel flavored nipples and sucked deep onto it. Harry sucked her right nipple before stroking her right breast.

"Let me help you."

Harry could feel his pants being unbuckled, dropping all the way to the floor. His boxer shorts came off, and Aurora smiled. She pulled out his piece of meat, wrapping it in her hand, and firmly squeezing it. She started to stroke Harry, and felt him grow in her hand.

"You have a nice size," Aurora said. "I can't wait to have it inside me."

Harry buried his aggressions in her breasts, but heard these words. Aurora squeezed him and made his cock throb very hard.

Aurora dropped down to her knees, pulling Harry away from her breasts. Any complaint Harry might have had, faded away, the very second Aurora leaned in and took Harry's cock into her mouth. She sucked on him very hard and squeezed his throbbing hard balls.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Suck my cock, Professor," Harry encouraged her.

Aurora intended to do just that, sucking her student's cock. She worked her tongue around Harry to lavish every inch of his mighty rod. She pushed him into the back of her throat and then came out, sucking his head a few more times. She drove his cock back into her.

The full service job on Harry caused him to tingle. Aurora's mouth delved further onto him, introducing sensations Harry never knew himself to be capable of feeling.

Aurora brought Harry's long, throbbing prick deeper into her mouth. The dark haired vixen blew him even harder, working Harry's balls over when coming down on them with her hand. She squeezed him, to feel how much cum they had for her.

' _Nice, big balls, full of cum, just what I always wanted,'_ Aurora thought.

Aurora drew her tongue deeper around Harry and sucked him extremely hard. The beautiful woman brought the back of her throat into him.

"Professor, I'm going…."

Harry held onto the back of her head so she could bottom out on his hard cock. He lifted his hips up, pushing the manhood deep into the back of Aurora's waiting, hungry throat.

Aurora just sucked him harder, wanting the seed spilled down her throat. The horny woman blew a young man young enough to be her son, and it got her very excited. His hands grabbed the back of her head and shot a heavy load down her throat.

Harry enjoyed the feel of her warm hand caressing his balls. His entire body sized up in the pleasure of release, drilling his cum down her throat. Harry pushed up and back into Aurora's warm and waiting throat.

"Delicious," Aurora responded with a smile. "Just lay back and relax, and we're going to have even more fun."

Aurora made sure Harry's eyes were locked onto her. She slowly slid down her panties to expose her wet, willing pussy towards Harry. Aurora slowly rubbed her smooth lips for Harry to enjoy it.

"I've never had such a big cock inside of me," Aurora said.

Aurora leaned in and wrapped her lips around Harry to give him a couple of sucks.

"I'm going to ride you all night long, until the sun comes up."

Harry grabbed onto Aurora's hips, sliding her body onto his, and making sure she mounted him. Her soft stocking clad legs locked around Harry's hips. Her heated center pushed over the tip of Harry's engorged cock. Aurora moved closer towards her.

"Fuck," Aurora breathed. "You're so big."

"Well, I thought you were a woman who would be ready for bigger things," Harry said.

Aurora braced herself for the length which was about ready to enter her body. She could have Harry inside of her a moment later. Aurora slid her wet cunt down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock. It really did feel good to have such a magnificent piece of meat slide between her thighs.

A moment to get settled, and Aurora bounced up and down on Harry, sending his hard cock between her thighs. The horny witch felt him bury into her. She rose up and sank down onto him. Aurora gained momentum on him.

Harry returned to lavishing attention to Aurora's breasts. She bounced harder on his cock the more Harry played with her breasts. He switched attentions to cup her delicious ass as well, giving it a nice hearty squeeze. Aurora responded by squeezing onto him.

Aurora closed her eyes. The orgasm built up inside and released with a torrent of fluids coming down on Harry. She rose up and bounced down on him. Each pump signified Aurora's ultimate pleasure. She rose up and dropped down further onto Harry. Aurora rode Harry like there was no tomorrow, and to her, there would be no tomorrow. She needed Harry's cock buried inside her tight body.

"Baby, so good, "Aurora breathed. "Want more, want so much more."

Harry felt his horny Professor ride him. Her warm body caressed Harry's hard cock. Harry cupped her breasts and gave them a nice squeeze one more time. It just drove her wild.

"I love when your thick veiny cock pumps into me," Aurora said. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment, having you, driven into me like this. Shooting pleasure through…"

"Oh, I'm sure you've dreamed of this, my sexy professor," Harry said. "And I'm making all of your dreams come true. I love your hot body wrapping around him. Her nice, breasts, your beautiful face, and let's not forget, your nice, thick, juicy ass!"

Harry slapped her ass which only caused Aurora to increase her riding down on Harry. Another orgasm built up through her. Aurora bottomed out on the base of Harry's prick. Her entire body shot full of pleasure.

"You know how to treat a witch."

Harry nibbled her neck, shoulder, and then moved back to her breasts. Aurora's tension released and to think, she had been so wound up earlier tonight. Harry did a wonderful job in releasing her frustrations, and then some more.

The older witch sucked Harry's throbbing cock into the depths of her warm, horny pussy. He grabbed Aurora's hips and shoved deeper into her. The witch ascended halfway up and then descended onto him to bring her love box down onto the base of him.

So, wet, so hot, Harry needed to drive his throbbing, horny cock inside of Aurora's wet pussy. Her warm vice wrapped around Harry and gripped him hard. Harry pumped from underneath hm.

Aurora's entire body sized up, clenched Harry, and released him. Over and over again, the feeling cascaded through her body. Harry reached up and held her nipples, squeezing them in response. Aurora's body shook when driving down onto them.

"I'm getting close, Professor," Harry said.

"Call me, Aurora, with an orgasm this good you've….EARNING…IT!"

Aurora didn't really have much time to vocalize anything else. Her body reached a state of heightened bliss and shook all over. Harry worked his hands up.

"You receive top marks, Harry, "Aurora said.

She came again so hard, pumped his cock several times, and returned to riding him like a cowgirl. The look of pleasure in this young stud's eyes, made Aurora smug she still had it. She took Harry's fingers and hungrily sucked them, before running them over her body.

Harry's groin muscles tightened the more he brought his rod up and down into Aurora. The wet and warm sheath squeezed Harry the second she came down on them.

"Make me cum, all night long," Aurora said.

She fiercely nibbled the side of Harry's neck and sucked on his earlobe. He responded by doing likewise to Aurora's needy breasts. The professor guided Harry's face into her sweaty, heaving chest. His balls swelled up underneath her and Aurora could feel the pleasure.

Harry's hands quested aimlessly over Aurora's body, tickling her side. The goddess over the top of him brought Harry's long cock into her body and pushed it to the edge. Harry rocked his hips up and down.

"Fuck me, fuck me!" Aurora chanted. "Cum inside me."

Harry's balls injected their bounty inside of Aurora's body. The hot woman drilled down onto him and rode him out. She milked Harry's seed into her body, gripped his shoulders, and screamed, thanking whoever invented muffling spells the entire castle didn't hear her.

Aurora's dark thighs came down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock. He reached behind the goddess and had been pushed inside of her.

"Yes, yes, feels so good."

Harry would have to agree how good the release felt. Aurora pulled away from Harry and gave him a lustful kiss before turning around on her desk.

She rode him for a long time, drained him of all seed, but yet, Harry felt his cock harden even more. Harry looked towards Aurora's round ass which stood out for him. His cock hardened when staring at her ass.

"Go ahead, Harry, "Aurora said. "I don't blame you."

Harry moved closer towards her. His cock had been well lubricated by the spells, and Harry pushed his cock head against her.

"People have been staring out my ass since when I was your age," Aurora said. "No one has ever had the honor until now….but it's gotten better with age."

The ebony-skinned professor flexed her ass cheeks against Harry, coaxing his tip into her a couple more inches. He held onto her and could not believe this. First a professor sucked him off, then she rode him into an amazing orgasm, and now, she wanted him to fuck her ass.

Harry wasn't going to disappoint her. His hands squeezed her round bum, and pushed into her. Those round cheeks closed around him.

Aurora's body tingled with amazement. Her ass protested the foreign obstruction at first until magic overwhelmed her body. Now Harry pushed forwards into her back end. The length penetrated Aurora like nothing ever had before. Not to mention his fingers started to tease the front half of her body.

' _Yep, he's a keeper.'_

The warmth of her tight hole felt like a furnace for Harry. He buried deep into the rear of the Astronomy Professor. Her ass jiggled when Harry pushed into it. Harry reared back and slapped the ass of the ebony goddess beneath him. He reared back and drove deep into Aurora's warm ass.

Aurora gripped onto the side of the desk, mouth opened up. Her hair came unclipped and flipped around like a wild woman. Harry pushed deep inside of her as far as he could go. His long cock penetrated the tight asshole of the woman.

"Give me more, give me more!" the professor begged.

"You can be a needy bitch sometimes," Harry said.

Aurora smiled, not caring what he called her, as long as she got a thick juicy cock inside her tight asshole.

"I can be, but it's for a good cause, and it's not like you aren't feeling so good," Aurora said. "And let's face it, honey, my ass makes you feel really good, doesn't it?"

Harry pumped deep inside of Aurora's asshole as hard and fast. His fingers reached the dripping cunt of his professor, squeezing and rubbing on it. Her juices collected on Harry's fingers. Aurora gasped when Harry pushed himself into her. He squeezed and spanked her ass cheeks just as much as fucking them.

"I'm going to make you beg for my cock," Harry said. "I bet it feels really good in your ass."

Aurora nodded. She got more, more than she could handle. Her pussy started to ooze with juices, juices which Harry collected. They pooled around his hands.

Harry brought his soaked digits up and pushed his fingers into Aurora's mouth. Aurora closed her eyes and feasted off her own juices. Harry rammed fingers off of one hand to her mouth, while he also rubbed her womanhood hard.

Waves of pleasure shot through her body. Harry not only buried deep inside of her ass, but also buried his magic deep inside of her body.

"Damn, bloody hell!" Aurora yelled.

Her body burned with pleasure, and the more Harry pumped into her backside, the more pleasure Aurora experienced. Her pussy gushed and splashed, making her desk very sticky. It didn't matter to her, the only thing that mattered she was coming, and cumming hard.

Harry worked himself to the brink. Every time he drove into her plump ass, his balls throbbed just a tiny bit more. Harry held onto Aurora's rear entrance.

"Don't stop until you see white," Aurora said.

She almost blacked out on the desk. Harry's hands strayed everywhere and brought Aurora to a constant state of small orgasms. It always led to the big one though, the one she had been waiting for since the moment Harry brought his cock inside of her.

Harry rode her tight ass for everything it was worth. The tension inside his balls were getting close to being released. It wouldn't be too long before he was finished with her. He squeezed Aurora's nice, round ass and spanked her a couple of times.

"Fuck," Aurora said.

His balls clenched and started to fire their warm seed into Aurora's body. Her squirming, creaming body caused Harry to hold on and ride her out to an amazing climax. His hard balls slapped against Aurora's tight rear end. He pushed into her, riding her out to a great conclusion.

Both of the lovers came down, with cum overflowing from both Aurora's ass and pussy by the time he was done with her. The two of them finished a second later.

Harry pulled out of her, and laid against her. He wrapped his arms around Aurora when she leaned back against him on the desk.

"It's getting late, or I guess early," Aurora said. "You better return before you're missed."

Harry found his clothes and pulled them on. His invisibility cloak rested on the chair.

"Mr. Potter, next week after class, I would like if you would stay behind. I have some furniture which needs rearranged in my office, and I think you could be a big help."

Harry smiled.

"See you next week, Aurora," Harry said.

"You too, Harry," Aurora said. "I'll be counting the days."

Aurora leaned towards Harry and gave her young lover another kiss. The two parted ways, starting what she honestly hoped would be a weekly tradition.

Thankfully, there were spells which disguised the way she would walk at breakfast.

* * *

 **End.**


	104. Death Experience(Death and Hela)

**Death Experience (Death of the Endless from DC Comics and Hela from Marvel Comics)**

* * *

Harry rolled over in bed to see a figure standing at the side of the bed. The dark haired beauty sat at the edge of the bed with a smile. She wore a black choker which said the word "slave" on it, wearing a black corset, pair of lacy panties, and a pair of silky stockings. Her pale body shined out in the moonlight.

"Good morning, master," she said.

"Good, morning, Dee-Dee."

One of the lovely personifications of the afterlife moved towards Harry and made quick work of his pants. Her soft hand wrapped around Harry's throbbing hard cock. It rose up for her. Her moist lips, coated with black lipstick wrapped around the head of Harry's cock. She wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, rubbing it up and down as well.

Harry smiled, grabbing the back of Dee-Dee's head, and pumping his throbbing cock into the back of her throat. She leaned back, humming hungrily when sucking him. Dee-Dee popped his cock completely out of her mouth, swirled her tongue around it, and then slipped his cock deep down into her throat. Dee-Dee leaned down and cupped Harry's balls, squeezing them.

Dee-Dee never had enough of her masters generous, engorged prick. She moved down him, sucking his head, before licking him and taking him deep into her throat. She tasted him, and also felt the prize which was to come, stored deep in his balls.

"I hope I'm pleasing you, master," Dee-Dee said.

"You are, I'll let you know if you're not, and I'll punish you accordingly."

Dee-Dee was half tempted to mess up so she could be punished for being a naughty little girl. She decided not to, instead bringing Harry's massive tool deeper into her mouth and sucking him harder than she ever could realize. The throbbing head hit her in the back of her throat.

Harry leaned back with the warmth of her mouth working down his rod. He could feel the fluids slowly churning up towards him. Her wet tongue slid down Harry's cock head. He twitched inside her mouth with Dee-Dee running her hand down to the base of his cock.

"Fuck, good girl, here it comes," Harry said.

His slave re-doubled her efforts, and sucked Harry down hard. She took his cock deep into her throat, smiling when bringing him down. Harry grabbed the side of her face and held on, getting close to rocketing the last dose of seed down her throat.

Dee-Dee opened her throat for Harry's cum to spurt down. The blasts of warm juices fired down her warm throat.

"It was good, master," Dee-Dee said, pulling away from him.

"Yes, it most certainly looked like you had a lot of fun."

Both Harry and Dee-Dee turned around, in time to see an enchanting dark haired beauty with round breasts, and a green dressing robe. She was very tall.

The Mistress of Hel herself, Hela, showed up. She moved closer towards the bed and gripped the base of Harry's cock, while stroking him.

"Missed a spot," Hela said.

She leaned in close and sucked Harry's head, resulting in a small amount of semen to ooze out of the tip. Hela leaned closer down and groped his balls in hand, giving them another squeeze.

"Pull off your panties."

Harry's order prompted Dee-Dee to drop her panties so fast a gust of wind almost hit them. She stood up on the bed, moving in front of Harry's face. The manifestation of death presented her wet pussy to himself.

"Make me feel good, master," Dee-Dee said.

Harry wasn't going to deny his pet a reward for such a good job. His tongue extended and buried deep inside of Dee-Dee. Her wet walls clenched down on Harry's probing tongue. He encircled a very moist center, drawing his tongue out of her and shoved more of his tongue inside her.

Dee-Dee pushed her hips forward towards Harry, with his hands straying on her firm ass. He kept slurping her womanhood, taking a nice, lengthy taste from the nectar.

Hela wrapped her lips around Harry's lengthy rod and sucked it very hard. Her hand cupped Harry's balls to squeeze them. She wanted to mount her master's cock, and ride it all the way, but knew it would be a bad idea if she jumped the gun.

The younger manifestation of Death shook when her master's tongue worked into her. The older, more devious, manifestation of Death sucked Harry's long and throbbing cock. Dee-Dee leaned back, to get a good eye at Hela.

Hela looked at up at Dee-Dee, smiling, when bringing down Harry's cock. She pulled away from him, showing his long cock dripping down in salvia. She leaned down and sucked Harry's throbbing cock a few seconds later. Her hands cupped Harry's balls, squeezing them. Then, her mouth slid down to the base of Harry's cock and sucked him very hard.

"Damn, yes, right here, master!" Dee-Dee yelled.

Her pussy exploded in a gush of cum. Harry slurped the juices from her tantalizing womanhood. He lapped up the gorgeous woman's wet cunt. He squeezed Dee-Dee's ass and sucked her dry.

Dee-Dee came down with a smile. Hela pulled away from Harry and looked at his throbbing cock. The dark-haired temptress slid off her robes to reveal her bountiful set of breasts.

"Go eat Hela out while I fuck you."

Hela smiled and exposed her bare pussy. Dee-Dee crawled over towards the Asgardian goddess and spread her thighs. The playful girl buried her face deep inside Hela's pussy.

"You've trained her well, my lord," Hela said.

"You'll get some as well, but you're going to have to wait for it."

Hela didn't argue with it, especially since a nice skilled tongue working her pussy to an orgasm was good enough for now. She looked up, smiling in response. Harry's throbbing hard prick reached closer towards Dee-Dee's entrance and he was about to part her walls.

"Do it, fuck her hard," Hela said, trying to encourage Harry to do so.

Harry placed his hands on Dee-Dee's hips. Her thin pussy lips dripped for him. Harry knew his pet kept herself nice and tight for her master, which he appreciated.

Dee-Dee swelled up in excitement when her master gave her the gift of his mighty rod. It parted her lips and worked into her inch by pleasurable inch. Harry steadied himself, pumping his rod inside of Dee-Dee. His balls slapped against Dee-Dee's moist cunt. She squeezed him, with Harry working back against her.

A nice momentum had been established. Harry grabbed Dee-Dee by the hips and shoved his long cock deep inside of her. Her warmth caressed every inch of his veiny, and throbbing rod. He picked up the pace and worked deep inside of her.

"Such a good pet," Hela said. "Lick me out….prepare me for our master."

"I'll give the orders around here, Hela," Harry told her.

"My apologies," Hela said.

"Although, I won't deny you don't have a good….idea!"

He encouraged Dee-Dee by working deeper inside of her with a throbbing hard cock being buried inside of her body. His hands squeezed her firm rear. Smiling, Dee-Dee worked her tongue deep inside of her Hela.

Dee-Dee knew the more she licked out Hela, the faster, and harder her master would ram inside of her from behind. Harry held on, shoving his cock into her, and stretched her out to the brink.

Her cunt squeezed him in response. Harry pulled her corset down to reveal her breasts. Her nipples looked rather hard, with Harry pushing a pair of fingers against her nipples. Harry squeezed her nipples, twisting them in response.

"She really likes that," Hela said. "I can tell, she's nothing, but a kinky slut."

Harry smiled, she was his kinky slut, his delicious little pet. Death would be mastered in all forms ,and in every plan he could. Harry reached his hands underneath Dee-Dee's breasts and squeezed them one more time. He pulled almost out of her before shoving himself back inside of her. Her pussy gobbled up his prick.

"Time for you to cum."

Dee-Dee saw several of the most beautiful things of life flash through her mind, sights which would break most minds. The length plunged Dee-Dee's womanhood deep and fast. Harry almost pulled completely out of her and shoved his mighty rod back into her.

She clenched him hard. Harry picked up the pace and shoved his mighty rod deeper inside of Dee-Dee. His balls swelled up with each shove into her womanhood.

Hela wanted her master's cock in the worst way. Dee-Dee's moans vibrating deep inside of her cunt made her just want him even more. Her pussy oozed.

Dee-Dee exploded in a never-ending state of orgasm. Harry leaned closer towards her.

"We're getting close, get ready."

The beautiful girl's warm walls closed around him. Harry picked up the pace while he teased Dee-Dee's body with his hands. He closed his grip around her.

Orgasms chained one after another, with Harry plowing her womanhood. She clenched around Harry's massive rod, when he pumped it inside of her body. She could feel him buried inside of her body. Another orgasm which rocked the mind of the personification of Death flooded pleasure through her body.

Harry smiled, rammed into her one more time, and squeezed her breasts. His balls started to tingle, feeling the pleasure coming from them. He picked up the pace, riding out her orgasm all the way to the edge. He picked up the pace and slammed into Dee-Dee harder, and with more rapid-fire motions.

"Yes, please," Dee-Dee moaned.

Harry impacted her center with his seed, spilling it inside of her waiting and willing body. Harry held onto her to pump an immense load inside of her waiting, clenching womanhood. Harry rode her out to completion.

Seconds later, Dee-Dee collapsed on the bed. Hela smiled and looked at Harry. She moved over and held her breasts out for Harry to take. Harry accepted the gift and squeezed her breasts.

"You like them, you like how soft they are," Hela said.

"Yes, they're very soft, and very big," Harry said. "And I want them wrapped around my cock before your cunt is."

Hela smiled, her master's wish was her command. She took her breasts and wrapped them around Harry's mighty rod. Her breasts squeezed Harry and slowly worked him up and down between her gorgeous tits. Harry held Hela's breasts and pumped inside of her.

The feeling of her warm tit flesh caressing his cock made it go up. She licked the edge of his cock when it kept pushing out between her breasts. Hela leaned closer towards Harry and gave him a long and passionate kiss on the top of his swollen head.

The Asgardian Goddess moved back and cupped Harry's large cock in her hand. She squeezed the length and made it swell into full position. She moved closer towards Harry and prepared to mount him. His long, hard rod, started to slip between Hela's smoldering thighs.

She released it, and started to climb onto his lap. Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. The goddess approached Harry, legs encircled around him. Hela leaned back to allow Harry to start nibbling the side of her neck when he pushed her back.

"This is going to be so good," Hela said.

Harry ran his hands all over the abundant curves of his soon to be lover. She ground against him, and slowly began to bring Harry's cock closer towards her entrance. Hela pushed her hips up and came an inch away from lowering down on the top of him.

"Yes, it's going to be more than good," Harry informed her.

Hela rubbed her womanhood down his cock, teasing both it and herself.

"Oh, this is going to be so good," Hela said. "I can't wait to ride your nice, big cock, until it comes undone in my nice, warm, cunt."

Hela situated herself on top of Harry and slowly slid her hips down onto him. Her legs squeezed Harry's waist and her pussy squeezed his hard cock in time. She rose up and brought her wet lips. Harry reached up and cupped Hela's breasts, giving it a nice squeeze.

"Fuck me," Hela said.

"Yes, it's what we're doing."

Hela smiled and pumped her womanhood around Harry. The energy spread through her loins, all the way to her body. Hela gripped his back, running her nails down it. Harry reached in and grabbed the back of Hela's head before giving her a kiss.

The two entangled in each other, never once backing off from the age-old ritual of love making. Hela gripped and released him with some fluid bounces. Her tongue reached into the back of Harry's mouth and still tasted a few drops of Dee-Dee's sweet pussy. She was hot, and gorgeous, and Hela could not wait to drink her completely down.

Dee-Dee rolled over onto the bed and slowly rubbed between her thighs. She raised a head up off of the bed and watched Hela's tight cunt gripping around Harry's massive rod. She squeezed and released him. Hela closed her hips around Harry and released him.

"Yes, fuck her, fuck her hard."

Hela rode Harry's rod harder. She rubbed herself down him. Her master treated her very nicely for good behavior and grabbed her bouncing tits. Harry squeezed them, and made Hela close her eyes. He gripped her throbbing hard nipples and give them a light twist.

"Baby, I'm going to lose it," Hela said.

"Go ahead, lose it," Harry said. "Lose it as hard as you want to."

Hela threw her head back, clawed Harry on the back, and screamed to the heavens. Her walls squeezed around Harry when pumping him hard. Harry pushed her hips down the gorgeous woman when she bounced up and down on him. The two of them rocked back and forth against each other. Hela's legs ensnared Harry when pumping him.

"Fuck, harder, it feels really good," Hela said.

Harry's cock wasn't the only thing which felt really good. Dee-Dee slipped in and stuck her tongue inside Hela's ass. The young girl returned the favor from earlier, well in her own amazing way. Hela wasn't about to complain due to having such a warm tongue brushing between her ass cheeks.

"Go ahead, Dee-Dee, make her scream."

Dee-Dee obeyed her master's word and extended the tongue deeper inside of Hela's asshole. Hela ran her pussy down Harry's mighty rod. She squeezed Harry and released him every single time.

"You're cumming harder than you ever came before," Harry said. "There's no use in denying it, I can feel. You want Dee-Dee to keep licking your asshole while I fuck your pussy raw, don't you?"

Hela wanted exactly what Harry requested. His manhood penetrated Hela's walls. She stretched down around Harry and encircled his massive cock.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hela chanted when working herself around him. "Don't stop, for the love of….please don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare stop," Harry said.

Hela thanked herself for the gift inside of her. Harry planted his rod deeper into her womanhood. The two of them matched each other. The feeling of another great orgasm spread through Hela. Harry decided to drive her beyond insane by gripping her nipples and giving them a nice squeeze.

Every single touch made Hela lose it more. Dee-Dee made her lose it even more.

"If you need a break, I can take over," Dee-Dee said. "I'm ready."

Hela shook her head furiously. No way did she need a break. All she had to do was stay on and last the distance.

Said distance brought her through a cascading effect of orgasms. Harry buried his rod into her womb and the head kissed it. Hela's breasts bounced when driving him deep inside of her. Her hands rubbed down Harry's back.

Another one resulted in Hela's life going back. Harry leaned towards Hela and kissed the side of her neck, collarbone, and breasts. Everywhere Hela wanted Harry to be, his talented mouth lavished her.

"Mmm, yes, baby, I'm cumming so hard," Hela said. "Why don't you cum with me, my lord?"

Harry squeezed a hearty handful of Hela's round ass. She rocked down onto him in response, leaning closer towards Harry.

"Sounds like a good plan."

The two of them met together, their loins meeting together. Harry's balls slapped deep inside of Hela's pussy. Hela came down around him and filled her up with his cock. The two connected back and forth with each other, pussy rubbing against his rod.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Hela said.

Hela squeezed him extremely hard, rubbing her walls up and down his cock. Her wet center caressed Harry and he started to pummel her.

His balls clenched hard and started to fire their seed inside of Hela's moist womanhood. She squeezed Harry so hard and he spilled into her. A never ending stream of cum lead Hela through multiple orgasms which resulted in her body shaking in response.

Harry pulled on top of him. Dee-Dee slipped closer towards Harry and climbed on top of him.

"You're not done yet, are you, master?" Dee-Dee asked. "You have a nice big cock, and nice big balls, full of cum, just ready to be played with, don't you?"

Dee-Dee slipped on top of Harry's long engorged rod which slipped down onto his rod. Her breasts bounced on his face.

"Please, play with my nice titties while I ride you," she said with a sultry smile.

"You're made for my pleasure," Harry said. "Dee-Dee, you live to pleasure your master, don't you?"

She smiled.

"I love and die to pleasure you, great one."

Her snug cunt found it's home wrapped deep around Harry's cock. Every inch of her flesh was found in his grip. Dee-Dee shifted herself up and down. Harry reached in and squeezed Dee-Dee's ass cheek, before giving it a spanky.

"More."

"Look in my eyes."

Dee-Dee did as asked, wanting to show Harry how much pleasure she had while she rode him. Harry pushed Dee-Dee's hips up and down onto his. He squeezed her ass, earning a squeal of pleasure. Those nice round breasts which suckable dark nipples, a nice contrast of her skin, stuck out. Harry took one of them in his mouth and made sure to look Dee-Dee in the eye when sucking her breast.

Pleasure came from Dee-Dee every second Harry sucked her nipple. The Master of Death forced his pet to squirm underneath his pulsing manhood.

Suddenly, something slipped between Dee-Dee's cheeks. Harry smiled and held Dee-Dee's asshole wide open for Hela to slip inside. Hela buried her face in Dee-Dee's ass cheeks and a tongue in her ass.

"Figured, I'd let her have the chance to return the favor, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, master," Dee-Dee said.

Her loins exploded deep inside Harry. A constant barrage of pleasure entered her body with Harry slamming deep inside of her.

The kinky little slut liked her asshole being licked out, who knew. Hela enjoyed licking her asshole, it tasted so sweet. The forbidden taste of her tight hole made Dee-Dee grip Harry.

"I love it when you suck on my breasts," Dee-Dee mewled.

Harry smiled, sucking on them. Dee-Dee's body sized up to coat his rod with a covering of her clear juices. Harry picked up the pace and pounded her womanhood as far as he would go.

"Yes, I know you like it," Harry told her. "You like it, you can't get enough of it, can you?"

Dee-Dee shook her head. Harry couldn't get enough of her generous chest either. Her breasts were so succulent, juicy, maybe not as much as Hela's, or Hope's, the aptly named Lady Death, but they were still good. Harry gripped Dee-Dee's round breast and squeezed them one more time.

"I love how you cum when I play with your greedy little nipples," Harry said. "They can't have enough of my fingers, and you can't have enough of me, or my cock, can you?"

Dee-Dee shook her head the moment she came down hard on Harry. She picked up a few strokes up and down on him. Harry cupped Dee-Dee's breasts in hand and squeezed them. She slid down Harry's mighty pole and pushed more of Harry inside her.

She grew tense with pleasure. Her loins were about ready to come undone. Harry moved his attentions down to her hips, and then her legs. He massaged Dee-Dee's legs which really caused her to become unraveled with more pleasure than she could handle.

Hela waited patiently for Dee-Dee to have her turn. She would have to wait, not wanting the rage of her master by jumping the gun.

"Fuck me to me!" Dee-Dee screamed, grabbing onto the side of his shoulder.

Harry just smiled and waited for the manifestation of Death to completely bottom out. She craved his seed and worked very well to get it. All of these warm pumps caused pleasure to really churn up through Harry. Harry held Dee-Dee tight.

"We better wrap this up soon, my other pet is getting impatient," Harry said.

"Then, perhaps you should reinforce her obedience, master."

Dee-Dee came down onto him and came hard as a result. Her body swam with so much pleasure. The glorious juices dripping down her body were going to be nothing compared to the glorious juices which were going to be buried inside of her pussy.

Harry held Dee-Dee's warm breasts, and grabbed them tight. She pushed deeper down onto him and clenched around his hard rod.

"Fuck, me, so hard, it is really good!" Dee-Dee breathed. "Thank you, master, thank you."

She thanked him one more time for the orgasm. Harry pushed deeper inside of Dee-Dee. The contraction of his balls sent a flood of cum inside her constricting cunt. Harry held onto Dee-Dee and pumped her so full of those life-bringing juices, her pussy overflowed.

Harry wondered about the potential paradox of Death bringing about a new life. And wondered if it was even possible.

More questions for another day. Hela got on her hands and knees, presenting herself from Harry. It gave him a different angle to explore.

He left Dee-Dee to collapse in a blissful state before sinking his balls into Hela.

Death most certainly had its perks, no pun intended.

* * *

 **End.**


	105. Sweet Temptation(Ada Wong)

**Sweet Temptation(Ada Wong from Resident Evil)**

* * *

Ada Wong didn't really know what to expect when coming around the corner from her particular position. She moved her head around three hundred and sixty-degrees. No one followed her, a very good thing. She walked up a set of steps.

There was no sign of anything, living or dead. The beautiful Chinese-American agent looked around. Her silky black hair surrounded her beautiful face, with dark expressive eyes, and nice juicy red lips. She wore a red outfit with a slit up of the side to show her leg, and they were long, and smooth. She moved closer from her position.

She didn't enter a lab, rather a normal house. The lab must have been hidden somewhere. Ada started to feel around on the bookshelves for something, a secret switch, anything which would bring her to a hidden lab. So far, her search came up with nothing tangible, and resulted in her frustration hitting a very evident peak. She looked around a couple of seconds later, and moved around.

Dining room, a sitting room, a small library, but nothing of the ordinary out of there. Ada even pulled back the rugs to try and find a trap door, but nothing out of the ordinary. The agent frowned, something had to be there. She took half of a step into the next room, the final room.

"Congratulations, you've found the inside of my bedroom. Although, you're far from the first woman to do so.

Ada turned around and slowly reached for her gun, only to notice it had been removed from her holster. The man in the shadows held the gun in her hand before the gun shifted into a single red rose. He handed her the rose.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man stepped out of the shadows. Ada had been caught off guard with his bewitching green eyes, black hair, and also his physique, which had been placed into a silky button up shirt, and a pair of tight pants. He looked well built and also tall as well.

"I'm Harry Potter."

The name Harry Potter rang a bell. He had been wanted by at least seven governments in the world, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. Ada didn't know what he did to upset these people, only he upset these people. She reached to her side, and went for a gun which wasn't there.

Ada hated how she had been brought to such a disadvantage. She decided to take him down the old fashion way, and see what he could tell her about the outbreak which was happening.

Harry blocked her hand without any effort, and flipped her down onto the bed. He leaned closer towards Ada, smiling.

"So, Ada Wong, one of the best agents in the world, although you're clouded in a bit of a mystery," Harry said. "And someone pointed you to my humble home."

"Yes, and you're a wanted man," Ada said.

"So, the ladies say," Harry said, smiling. "But, I could always use an opinion from one more."

The charming smile frustrated Ada more than she would care to admit. Harry gave her enough room to get up. Yet, Ada remained on the bed, legs subconsciously spreading. Ada closed her legs and bounced up to her feet. The moment he let his guard down, Ada would have him.

"I know what you meant, for the record," Harry said. "What's the bounty up to now, ten million?"

"Twenty actually," Ada said.

"Well, I must have really upset these people if they're going to put a price that high on my humble little head," Harry said. "You're not here to collect though. You're here for information, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ada said. "I want to know what you know about the latest plague."

"Yes, my old friends….they think they're going to change the world, but they're going to end up destroying it," Harry said. "I'm immune, naturally."

Harry's arms wrapped around Ada and held her in close. She didn't pull away. He moved closer and breathed in her ear which came very close to making Ada lose it. Harry pulled away from her.

"I'm working up a cure, but it's going to take time," Harry said. "But, I'm not out for the interests of any government in the world. I'm working on this cure because of a couple of friends of mine, they were infected."

"Wait, it's spreading this far?" Ada asked.

"Yes, oh and hold still," Harry said.

Ada felt a needle injected into her arm. Her body sized up, heating spreading through every single inch of it. Her nipples stuck out of the front of the dress at the sensations going through her body.

"Now, the cure should work, although I haven't had a chance to mass produce it," Harry said. "And distribute it….the people who are after me, they don't want this cure to get out. They want to make money off of it."

"They would never….."

"Yes, they would," Harry said.

"I feel funny," Ada said. "Have you…."

"There are some side effects, which can't be helped," Harry said. "One of them is….."

The words "uncontrollable lust" never exited Harry's mouth. Ada's warm mouth pressed over Harry's and she gave him an amazing kiss. The beautiful woman leaned in, kissing the daylights out of the handsome young man before her.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held the beautiful woman in. She was working his belt.

"I need your cock," Ada said. "I need it worse than anything else."

Ada pulled out Harry's length cock which stretched out. It throbbed inside of the hand of the beautiful woman. Ada wrapped her hand around Harry and slowly worked it down to the base. The cock swelled in Ada's hand the second she worked it up and down.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of a soft, beautiful hand caressing his long rod. Her right hand stroked him while the left hand moved down and cupped his balls. Ada leaned in and gave Harry a hungry kiss, nibbling the insides of her mouth.

Ada stepped back from Harry, dazed for a moment. She undid the straps of her outfit and pulled it all the way to the ground. She gave Harry a full view of Ada in all of her glory, dressed in a pair of lacy black panties with red trim, and a black and red bra. She matched, if nothing else.

The woman wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and her legs as well, pressing her body against his. The warmth she craved increased. Ada leaned back and kissed Harry across the side of the neck, before she fired more kisses down his body. Ada worshiped Harry, slowly sliding down.

The warmth of her mouth came closer to reaching Harry's rod. Harry looked down at the beautiful Ms. Wong, who was down on her knees. Harry gently cupped the back of her head.

"Go for it," Harry said.

Ada went for it, she went all the way in. Harry's massive rod sucked into her warm, tight mouth. He held her on the back of the head. Ada went down on his aching pole, making Harry groan with the feeling of her warm mouth sucking in and then releasing him.

The lewd sounds made showed how much Ada graved this long, throbbing rod. Harry pushed his hands on the back of her head. Ada enjoyed the taste of him and didn't mind it being shoved down her throat. She tilted back and took more of Harry's long cock inside of her mouth.

"You're so good, baby," Harry told her. "You're so good, I think I'm going to…"

Ada cupped Harry's balls and gave them a nice gentle squeeze. Harry held onto the side of her face, and pushed more of his long rod into her mouth. A few more sucks followed before Ada pulled away from Harry.

"Don't want to waste any of that, too soon at least," Ada said.

Ada moved over, this time willingly, to Harry's bed. She slowly unclipped her bra, before throwing it towards Harry. Harry caught it so he could get an unrestricted view of Ada's beautiful breasts. The round melons stuck out for Harry to grab, in any way he wished to. He moved closer towards Ada, the beautiful round breasts just stood out for him. Harry leaned in and cupped them in hand.

"Yes, baby, more," Ada said. "Give me more, squeeze my breasts."

Harry cupped her breasts in both hands. Eventually, one hand moved down and traced a pattern down her body. Harry brushed down Ada's belly button, running his finger down into it. He took the edge of her panties and shoved it down.

Ada's pussy looked soaked for him. It was smooth, and delicious looking. Harry could not wait to have a taste, and so he did. He kissed down her body.

Every single kiss fired electricity down her body. Under normal circumstances, Ada would have wanted what she received from Harry. Under these circumstances, her desire increased and every time he planted a light little kiss, pleasure shot up. Ada sensed she drew closer.

Harry made her scream by slowly rubbing Ada's clit.

"You like when I make you feel good?" Harry asked. "I bet you'd like it even more to feel me suck on your beautiful clit."

Ada didn't have a question in her mind, she desired Harry to do just as he asked. Harry moved closer down to her, and captured her clit in his mouth. Ada leaned in and encouraged him. Harry's mouth suckled her clit, and increased her pleasure.

It rocked her body, and Harry could smell the scent of a very aroused pussy coming before him. Harry spread Ada's thighs and buried himself inside her pussy. He slowly worked over the outer lips, before easing his tongue. The moment Harry pushed into her, the trump card would be at hand.

Ada rocked her hips off of the bed. An orgasm almost hit her immediately. Harry's tongue proved to be amazing inside of her body.

Harry drank up the beautiful juices and guided Ada from one orgasm, to the next. The gorgeous woman writhing beneath him made Harry excited for her. Harry grabbed Ada's thighs, squeezed them together, and lapped up the heavenly juices trickling down her. Harry kept swirling deep inside of her hot, smoldering depths.

Ada's body rocked up and down until Harry released her. She came down in a daze.

"Please, fuck me."

The tanned thighs spreading for him and the sweet pussy just ripe for the plowing made it very hard for Harry to say no. He climbed up top of her. Her large breasts and erect nipples crushed on Harry's chest. Harry leaned in to kiss the lips of the Chinese-American beauty.

Harry pushed his rod completely at the edge. Ada's legs scissored around Harry's lower back and encouraged him to take a dip in. He pushed inside her.

The moment Ada felt Harry inside of her, madness swelled in her mind. Ada put her hands on the top of Harry's back and bucked her hips up. More of Harry's engorged length pushed inside of her.

"I bet you didn't expect to get the greatest pleasure of your life, when you got here."

Harry's hand ran down Ada's long, leg. He grabbed the succulent flesh and made her scream beneath him. Harry picked up the pace as much as he could. Every time he rose.

"No, never, but I'm not sorry," Ada said. "You're hot….I thought that even before you injected me with the cure."

"You're hot yourself," Harry said. "And your pussy feels so good….I don't think you've ever been fucked by a real man before, have you?"

Ada couldn't really say anything for our against this statement. She found her ideas with what a real man exactly was to be completely challenged. Harry rose up and then bounced into her body. Each time he penetrated her, Ada could feel the rush.

Harry leaned down and cupped Ada's breasts. She closed her eyes, panting in absolute pleasure. Harry decided to channel energy through her breasts.

The energy coursing through Ada's body electrified her from the tip of her head. Her pussy clenched Harry, and he rewarded her clenching by ramming deep inside of her body. Harry pushed up and slammed down into her. Each time her tight body wrapped around him, she released his rod with a fluid motion.

"Fuck, fuck, so good," Ada said. "I've never had an orgasm like it."

"Would you like another?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ada said.

"Tel me who gave you that orgasm," Harry said.

"Harry Potter," Ada breathed.

"And who will always give your body pleasure, if you earned it?" Harry asked.

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed, the pleasure rising up through her loins.

Harry smiled and escalated the thrusts. He rose up and buried more of his aching rod inside of Ada's dripping hot pussy. The beautiful woman wrapped her legs around his waist with Harry rising up and completely out of him. He moved in and blew on the woman's ear, and it made her squeal in anticipation. Harry had her body right where he wanted it, in a state of constant and never ending arousal.

"And who does your body belong to, now and forever?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter!"

Ada screamed out these words in orgasmic pleasure. Harry continued to toy with her nipples. He would have had Ada sooner or later without the antidote, but it did make the process much easier. Harry's fingers brushed further down between Ada's legs and tormented her clit. She rose up and pushed more of his long cock inside of her.

The orgasms increased the more Harry drove deep into her body. The feeling of a sensation spreading from his loins increased, intensely making him feel really good. Harry picked up the pace and grabbed her nipple, squeezing it one more time. He leaned in and kissed it. Harry sucked her nipple, bringing it into his mouth.

"It feels good," Ada said. "I knew you would make me feel good….but this is just amazing…"

"You haven't felt anything yet," Harry said.

Ada wondered what Harry meant by these words. Anticipation gripped the body of the beautiful woman beneath him. Harry held onto her and planted his thick rod inside of her gorgeous body. The more her pussy clamped against him, the more Harry felt really good. He pushed into her and then pulled out of her.

"Yes, oh yes, baby,"

Harry pushed deep inside of her. His throbbing balls struck against Ada's warm, wet entrance. She scissored her legs around Harry's body when he pumped into her.

"You're going to keep feeling this good, you're going to get a nice little surprise."

Those balls had a healthy build up after Ada's incomplete blowjob earlier. She couldn't wait to feel the warmth of his seed inside of her. Harry pinned her down on the bed, and pushed deep inside of her like it was meant to be. Harry picked up and worked deeper inside of her.

"Oh, I can't wait," Ada said. "Baby, it would feel so good if you're going to cum for me. Just empty those big balls, they must feel so sore, you must need your release. Please, my body is yours to put all of your sticky, juicy, cum…..put it inside my pussy…..bury your seed in my womb."

Ada breathed hungrily when Harry leaned down pumping her. Her mouth lavished the side of Harry's earlobe and sucked on it hard. Harry took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her warm breasts. He licked the juicy, fleshy orbs and released them.

Speaking of release, Harry's release was almost at hand. Harry pushed deeper inside of Ada's warm pussy. He rocked up and pushed down into her. The contents of his balls were about ready to come out.

Ada arched back in anticipation, moaning in Harry's ear, while squeezing his hips with her legs. She encouraged Harry to push down into her. The seed was going to spill inside her body. Ada lifted halfway up from her position and took more of Harry's long cock inside of her body.

"Please, please," she begged him.

Harry smiled, waiting for the end to come. Ada failed to disappoint Harry. The release happened and her clear liquids came down.

Ada knew Harry was going to make her work for the seed, which was fine. Her body experienced so much pleasure, it was very hard to keep her head above the water. She needed to, though, if she wanted to be awake for Harry's final burst of seed.

Another orgasm hit Ada, before Harry pushed his lengthy rod into her body. His balls hit the edge of her wet pussy, and then she trapped his invading tool inside her warm pussy. Ada leaned back on the bed, allowing Harry prime access to her breasts to suck on.

The explosion happened. Harry discharged his load inside of her body, sending a never-ending burst of seed into her. Ada rolled her hips off of the bed and took more of Harry inside of her.

Her body completely shook the second Harry spilled inside of her. Push after push of his cock sending a virtual flood of semen inside of her tight, willing body.

Harry got a nice little boost of energy from spilling his essence, binding another beautiful woman to him. He could feed off of her energy, and she could feel off of his, and life would be great.

Ada took a half of a second to come down to her pleasure. She reached up to feel how full she was.

"That was amazing," Ada said.

She rolled over onto the bed, on her hands and knees, and offered him a very tantalizing view of her pussy which dripped with the combination of seeds.

"Why end the night here?" Harry asked. "You're still wet, and I'm still hard….unless the legendary Ada Wong wants to tap out for the night."

Ada looked over her shoulder and gave Harry a smile, as if to say to bring it. So, Harry brought his hard cock over and shoved it into her.

Both of them continued their workout for the night. The second round of lust spread towards Ada, and she knew of one thing strong enough to cure it.

* * *

 **End.**


	106. Birthday Wishes(Nymphadora Tonks)

**Birthday Wishes(Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Harry returned from Breakfast, only to see an amazing sight, being Nymphadora Tonks sitting on his bed, dressed in nothing, but a bow wrapped around her neck. The witch had her hair bright green today, with a matching shade of her eyes. Her tanned body was on display with nice round breasts, a flat toned stomach, and green pubic hair. The long legs and juicy ass was on full display for Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter," Nym said in a husky voice.

She turned around, crawling all over the bed. The real estate space in Harry's pants became a bit constricted.

"It's not every day where a young man turns seventeen, and I decided to make your birthday special," Nym said. "Today, you have three birthday wishes, where I can be three people, of your choosing."

"Does this mean anyone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, anyone, living, dead, real, or fictional," Nym answered with a smile. "Just tell me your desires, and they will all be yours….here….let me give you something to keep you occupied when you mull it over."

The Metamorphmagus pulled down Harry's pants and then his boxer shorts. She exposed his throbbing long cock for the word. Nym smacked her lips a few times, when seeing it. What they said about wizards of great power was true, although there were certain wizards of great power whose private parts should remain private. A handsome young man like Harry, well, she would think about his long rod all day.

Harry looked down to see Nym's warm mouth wrap around his tool and start sucking on him. He gripped the back of Nym's head and pushed deeper into her mouth. His long rod shoved further inside of her mouth when she sucked on it. Harry mulled over the different possibilities.

It was almost hard to concentrate with Nym worshipping his long rod. He put his hands on the back of her head to guide her and closed his eyes. Several women circled through his mind, wondering who he would choose. A particularly devious idea cycled through Harry's mind. He allowed Nym's mouth to continue to work him over.

"Can you do your mother?"

Nym released his cock from her mouth and looked up at him in surprise.

"No, not recently," Nym said. "Oh, you mean if I can change into my mother….well, yeah, I can do that as well…."

Nym closed her eyes, thinking about how wrong it was to get fucked by Harry Potter, while wearing the form of her mother. The thought of it turned her on even more. Nym started to breath heavily when her breasts shrank about a cup size, still a set of D-Cups. She grew in height though. Her green hair became dark black, and her face changed.

It occurred to Harry how much Andromeda resembled her younger sister, Bellatrix, although without the ravages of an extended stay in Azkaban.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I didn't think you fantasized about having both a mother and daughter at the same time?" Nym-dromeda asked. "And to think, you wanted me this entire time….I bet when you were over this summer, you wanted to bend me over the counter and fuck my lights out."

"Yes, Mrs. Tonks…"

"Please, call me Andi," Nym-dromeda said with a wink.

The mature woman climbed up onto Harry's lap. The tag of "to Harry, from Nymmy" fell off of her neck. Harry wrapped his arms around the changed woman and kissed her. She grinded up at his extended cock. Harry reached behind and found Nym's naturally nice ass ran in the family. Then again, both Narcissa and Bellatrix were visually pleasing from that particular angle as well.

"Andi, I want to fuck you, so badly," Harry said.

"And then, fuck me," Nym-dromeda said.

The dark haired woman reared her neck back and screamed lightly to the heavens. Harry lightly gripped her hips and positioned his throbbing cock underneath her dripping slit. Nym slid back a fraction of an inch and lowered herself over towards his cock.

Nym rose halfway up and dropped down onto Harry's long cock. She rode him while under the guise of her mother, and she imagined what it would be like to see her mother really riding Harry's cock. After her father died last year, Andromeda had been a bit too high strung, and Nym thought her mother needed to be laid.

Her walls slid around Harry's long throbbing cock. It pushed down on his rod, squeezing it. Harry felt how deliciously warm she felt, and could not wait until he buried himself deeper inside of her. He pumped his way inside of her. Those balls slapped against her.

"Go, further," Nym-dromeda encouraged him.

"Yes, it feels so good," Harry said. "And I think it's time for you to cum, Andi."

Nym clenched at Harry referring to her by her mother's name. Her pussy gushed when going down around Harry's rod. She released a fluid amount of cum down on Harry. The lubrication made him work into her even more. His cock slammed deeper inside of her body.

The morphed vixen gave Harry's love muscle a work out. This was the first of his birthday wishes, and Harry wondered when it was going to end.

"It ends, when you cum," Nym said.

Nym bounced herself up and down on Harry's throbbing hard rod. She wanted to feel him all the way inside of her, all of the way. A spark of lust flew through her body. Harry leaned in and took Nym's round nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harder.

"Baby, you're the best," Nym-dromeda breathed. "Better than the rest….oh suck my nipples…..I'm just nothing but a dirty slut, like my daughter!"

Harry gripped the morphed goddess when she descended down on his large cock. He took her gorgeous breasts in hand and buried his face in them. She encouraged this behavior.

Nym rolled back in pleasure, feeling Harry suck her mother's tits, even though they were attached to her body. She kept bouncing on him, rocking his long cock into her body.

"Yes, fuck me, make me cum!" Nym-dromeda yelled. "I need a nice, young stud, ready to breed me…to make me feel good!"

Nym rocked her hips down onto Harry to squeeze and release his rod. Harry grabbed her and pushed Nym all the way down. She bounced higher and higher.

The morphed MILF riding him made Harry's balls throb with each passing thrust. Harry held onto her, pushing his rod deeper into her body. She released and squeezed him a couple of times, squeezing him.

"Just cum for me," Nym-dromeda said. "If you don't cum for me, young man, I'm going to be so disappointed."

A guilt trip orgasm, boy was that ever a new one. Harry pushed his rod deeper into her. She pumped him and eventually, even Harry couldn't hold back. Harry pushed his way deep into her body, and shoved his rod deep inside of her body.

Nym-dromeda's hair changed to a bright green, and then went purple, to red before going back to her natural black. Her face also contorted in pleasure when Harry shot the heavy load into her tight body. She clenched and released him several times.

Harry sighed with the pleasure of release. His orgasm cascaded inside of her. Harry rocked her body several more times before sliding out of her.

"Yes," Nym said. "So good."

Nym pulled her way away from Harry. She took his cock and stroked it before kissing down the edge of it. Nym licked him. At least she got the taste of her mother's juices down right, which was a good thing.

"So, who's next?" Nym asked. She brought Harry's cock back up to full power. "Does the Boy-Who-Lived have any celebrity fantasies he wants to entertain?"

Harry smiled and looked at Nym.

"Well, there's one person I've always…dreamed about," Harry said. "Are you familiar with Power Girl?"

"You mean the Muggle Superheroine?" Nym asked. "I can imagine why you would have thought of her…..I don't think I've ever done anything that big."

Nym took a few seconds and closed her eyes. She would be lying if she didn't spend a fair bit of time herself imagining Power Girl without her clothes as well. She was a witch after all, and thanks to the nature of magic and necessity, all witches were bisexual. Nym's hair turned shoulder length, blonde, her body toned up a little bit. The hardest part was on her chest.

"There's always a first time for everything," Nym muttered.

Her breasts grew several times their normal size. Nym almost fell over from the sheer girth of the breasts.

"How she doesn't develop back problems, I'll never know," Nym said.

"Kryptonian strength?" Harry asked.

"Well, obvious," Nym said. "So, these are about as big as I can get them, so, if you don't like it….."

Harry reached forward to grab the boulder sized breasts which currently resided on Nym's chest. He squeezed them a couple of times. They were large and judging by the moans coming from Nym, utterly sensitive. He squeezed her nipples and made her moan.

"You did a good job, ten points to Hufflepuff."

"I'm not sure if that counts," Power-Nym said. "But, I'll take it."

Harry watched when the beautiful morphed woman who now wore the body and face of the object of many wet dreams for Harry.

"Thank you for saving me from Lex Luthor and his evil death machine, good citizen," Power-Nym said. "If there's anything I need to do to play you back…I can never repay you enough."

"I can take these nice round breasts as a down payment."

"Please," Power-Nym said. "There yours for the taking, so please, just take them."

Harry leaned down, grabbing a hearty handful of Nym's chest pillows. She slid them up, to wrap them around Harry's long rod. The sorcerer gripped onto her side of her breast, and eased his manhood between them. The breasts wrapped around him.

There was quite a site with Harry's long cock which extended even further to fit her breasts. Harry held onto her breasts and slowly slid his manhood deep into her large breasts. They squeezed him hard and then released him a second later. Harry held them on.

Nym closed her eyes to feel the pleasure of breasts being massaged and rammed with Harry's cock. The sensitivity increased along with the side, and power shot through Nym's loins. She had been on her back, the only place where she felt comfortable with being with breasts these size.

Harry had the beautiful blonde.

"You have such nice tits, Power Girl," Harry said. "They were made to fuck."

"Yes," she responded. "And now, your big cock is going to fuck them, and fuck them long and hard."

Harry held onto those round orbs of flesh, and pushed into them. The power of those nice breasts squeezed around him. Harry grabbed the side of her chest and jack-hammered her breasts. There was only one thought which went through Harry's mind.

' _Happy birthday, to me.'_

Nymphadora Tonks really felt a pleasure beyond everything else course through her body. Harry held the side of her breasts and started to drive his long cock into her. She squeezed and released Harry's manhood with a couple of fluid pumps. Harry held onto her.

"It feels so good," Harry said. "I can fuck your tits all day long."

"Not many men could last at all," Power-Nym said.

She really got into it, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to get up with these gigantic fun bags weighing her down. Harry had Power-Nym at his mercy, and there was no way about it.

Harry ached when pushing into her. The prospect of spending a few more moments with those tits made him hungry with desire. He grabbed them, squeezed them, and twisted the nipples. The sensual moaning coming from the woman beneath him made Harry increase his thrusting. He squeezed her breasts and jack-hammered away in them.

The blue eyes of the blonde slightly turned over to a lustful violet color. Harry picked up the pace, squeezing them together.

"I'm going to explode, all of these tits," Harry said.

"Yes, paint them with your cum, fire that nice, big load all over my big breasts!" Power-Nym yelled. "Make me your bitch….make me yours!"

Harry wasn't going anyway. He pushed deeper into her breasts and then with a few more pumps, fired. His long cock shoved between her breasts and discharged. The splatters of cum connected with the side of her face, her chest, and her collarbone.

He retracted his manhood, from her, and smiled. He ran a hand down Power-Nym's dripping body. He pushed the cum onto his finger and offered it to her. She sucked it from his finger quite hungrily.

"I going to also take your pussy."

Harry moved closer down towards Power-Nym. Her thighs pushed part for him. Her smooth pussy invited him down. Harry grabbed her chest for leverage before moving down to grab her hips.

Those long, toned legs found their way wrapping around Harry's long cock shoving between her pussy lips. She was really tight, with barely any room inside of Harry to maneuver. Harry did maneuver, and also leaned in to grab her chest some more.

All Nym could do was sit back and take the fucking until Harry came inside of her. Her legs scissored around Harry. A more powerful orgasm came through her body than before. Being in someone else's form when having sex, always made her hot and bothered.

Harry grabbed those extended nipples and squeezed them. Nym clamped down and released him with a fluid of pumps. Her walls closed around Harry and released him. She pumped him inside several times in succession. Harry never backed off from his thrusting.

The two of them met close with each other. All things, no matter how good, had to reach the end. Harry wasn't going to reach his until he worked into her.

"Please, I need your cum, citizen," she said. "I'll die without it."

She also would die because of those large breasts weighing her down, and the fact every time Harry touched them, he gave her an orgasm which made her flood the area around them when they fucked.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," Harry said. "Just hang on, Power Girl, we're almost there. Just cum for me one more time, and you'll get your gift."

Harry didn't say when, and he rode this pussy for as long as he could. His fingers only had to lightly brush Power-Nym's nipples before she slid up around his cock and released it.

After all the time, Harry finally pushed into her pussy. She gripped him and released him, pumping Harry's long cock into her body. Harry held onto her and finally lost it. His balls discharged and flooded inside her of body.

The sensations of the warm seed spilling inside of Nym made her deflate with pleasure. Her body warmed up. Harry dragged his finger against her leg which still pushed his hip down to get every single last burst of cum inside her body.

Nym closed her eyes and her breasts went down to a more standard level where she wasn't like a turtle who flipped over onto her back. She pulled herself to her back, stretching for a few seconds.

"So, that's round two," Nym said.

Nym lifted her foot off of the ground and wrapped her toes around Harry's fist. She still was in Power Girl Form, only her breasts were smaller. She gripped Harry's long cock around her toes and pumped him up into full mast.

"So, it's now time for the main event," Nym said. "And I'm sure you have a real winner."

Harry tried to block out the sensations Nym's sexy feet gave his long cock. It pointed up to the heavens with her stroking him.

"I just might," Harry said. "I've been looking through my old family album…and I couldn't help but notice…my mother was pretty hot…..I know it's wrong to think it but….."

"Honey, I'm half of a Black," Nym said. "To us, Incest is just the hottest new band in the wizarding world. And besides, it's your birthday. If you want me to turn into your mother, and fuck my brains out, I'm sure not going to stop you."

Nym closed her eyes and her blonde hair shifted red and her eyes matched Harry's the closest she could. Harry and Lily's eyes were such a unique shade, and despite years of practice, Nym couldn't quite get them down.

"Okay, the eyes won't be perfect, and damn it, I've been practicing it for years," Nym said.

"Don't worry, it's the thought that counts," Harry told her.

Nym shrank just a little bit from Power Girl's immense height. Her body grew a slight bit paler, but her breasts were still a good handful. Her pubic hair turned into a slight strip of red. Harry looked at "Lily's" naked body for her. Her curvy frame, with a nice pair of breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips, and long juicy legs made Harry's cock throb at attention.

"Don't worry, it's pretty accurate," Nym said.

"How do you know what my mother looks like naked?" Harry asked.

"I found some old home movies with my Mum and yours," Nym said. She winked and smiled at him. "Maybe if you're lucky, I might show them to you one time."

She gave him a devious little wink and then moved over. She motioned for Harry to come over to join her at the bed.

"Harry, Mummy is very horny now," Lily-Dora said. "So, why don't you show your dear Mum your big cock?"

Harry moved over to show the woman morphed into his mother his cock. She smiled and grabbed it in her hand. She leaned across the bed and tasted it. Her lips ensnared Harry, sucking him hard, before releasing him.

"It's so big, and hard," Lily-dora purred. "Please, baby, fuck your mother."

Harry watched the redhead turn over to the bed. He figured it was all accurate, his mother's bedroom voice sounded dead sexy, and made him throb. Harry moved closer towards her and motioned closer towards Lily-Dora. His throbbing cock hit the edge of her womanhood, and slowly pushed inside of her.

"Oh, baby, it feels so good to feel your big hard cock," Lily-Dora purred.

Harry pushed his way into a replicated copy of the place where he entered this world from. He pushed his hands around "Lily's body.

"Mum, your pussy is so tight," Harry said.

"Oh, that kinky slut Andromeda said the same thing," Lily-Dora said. "And her daughter, I bet she's nothing but a nymphomaniac as well. She is the type of slut who wants nothing, but your big, strong cock buried deep inside of her."

Said big strong cock buried inside of the body of the morphed woman. Her walls tightened around him. Harry reached in to feel his mother's skin before going around and feeling her lower back. It was so soft, Harry could hardly believe it. His manhood pushed deep inside of the morphed woman's pussy.

Nym really got into it now, the feeling of Harry riding her, stretching her out. Knowing she was using Harry's mother's face and body to entice him. She grabbed onto the edge of bed, being dragged over a hormonal edge. Harry kept up against her, spiking inside of her body.

"You're making Mummy cum now, such a good boy," Lily-Dora moaned.

"Yes, Mum, I like to feel you cum," Harry said. "You're an even kinkier bitch than Nymphadora is….I like saying her name, it drives her nuts when I say it."

Harry held onto the edge of Nym's back and drove his long cock inside of her body. His manhood slid into her and slid out of her.

"Nymphadora."

She twitched when feeling his long cock buried inside of her body. Harry picked up the pace, pushing deeper into her, and the sliding out of her.

"It's so sexy when you say it, baby."

"What?" Harry asked. "Nymphadora?"

Nym came around him hard. Harry pushed himself into his lover. He saw the beautiful face of his mother reflected off of the mirror, so happy. Harry reached down into her and cupped her breasts to give it a nice little squeeze. Harry pushed his fingers around her nipples and turned them around.

"Baby, you're too much," Lily-Dora said. "You're making Mummy cum so hard!"

She came around Harry. His hard balls slapped against her womanhood with a steady amount of motion. He rocked against her body, drumming against her. Several more thrusts before she would be brought to the edge.

"Baby, so good, you're so good, and you are so hard inside me," Lily-Dora said. "Are you going to cum for me soon?"

The beautiful face of Lily Evans scrunched up in pleasure and she let out a soft moan. The borrowed body of the Metamorphmagus was heightened to greater sexual arousal. The fact many people considered incest to be a taboo really got her motor running.

"I'm going to cum in you," Harry said. "I'm going to show you how much love I can give you…."

Nym appreciated her son's long cock buried into her. Wait, her son, she had been fucked so hard, it made her slip a little bit further into character.

"You're going to take everything I have, and like it," Harry said.

"Oh, your kinky slut of a mother loves her baby's cream," Lily-Dora breathed. "And Mummy might have some milk to give Harry sooner or later…cum inside your mother…give her a baby."

Harry's balls throbbed at the thought of knocking up a woman who was wearing the face and body of his dead mother. It just seemed like.

"You're such a kinky bitch."

"Yes, I'm more kinky than that Nymphomaniac, Nymphadora," Lily-Dora said. "Now, please, cum for me…cum inside your mother's pussy. Knock her up…give her a baby!"

Harry shoved deeper inside of her warm pussy. It felt so good, and he made his want to explode inside of the borrowed form of his mother. She was such a beauty, and Harry's balls throbbed, it wouldn't be too long now.

Nym breathed heavily the moment Harry bottomed out inside of her and started to spill his cum inside of her. She realized intent was everything and in the heat of the moment, she might have stated her intention to bare the child of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry's lengthy rod slammed inside of her womanhood, and spilled his seed into her. He coated the morphed womb in his seed.

The two of them pulled away from each other. Lily-Dora rolled over, and smiled, and tried to change back to a more standard form. Despite great concentration, it was the form of Lily Evans which remained.

"Problem?" Harry asked.

"I can't change," Nym said. "I've been mode-locked."

"Which means?" Harry asked.

"Well, when a metamorphmagus gets mode-locked, it's normally because they either experienced some great trauma, or they're knocked up," Nym said.

"So, you're stuck as my mother for the next nine months?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Nym said. "Boy, this should be fun to explain."

Nym only had herself to blame for getting too far into character.

* * *

 **End.**


	107. Bound and Ready(Carol Ferris)

**Bound and Ready(Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire from DC Comics).**

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes and realized he woke up in a bedroom which was most certainly not his own. He took a second to realize he had been fastened to the bed by the wrists and legs. Whoever kidnapped him left his clothes on. Harry tried to find a way out of this perilous predicament he entered.

"Good, you're awake."

The bound sorcerer could only move his head. He saw the door open up and saw a figure walk her way into the room. She wore a purple headpiece which did a nice job in setting up her hair. Her beautiful face had been framed with dark hair coming down, clipped back behind the head piece. Her soft cheek bones and juicy lips made her look beautiful, along with dark eyes which clouded with an unmistakable look of lust, glowing violet when she approached. She wore a purple and black choker around her elegant check, and it drew attention to her outfit.

Harry swallowed when looking at her. Her outfit had a plunging neckline with her breasts just barely contained. The outfit started at her neck and opened completely up to just beneath her body button. Harry's attention and the attention of his stiffening cock had been drawn to her breasts. He moved down to gaze upon her toned body, with a beautiful navel with a shining purple emerald in it. He looked down past her wide hips.

Her long, dazzling legs had been topped off with a pair of high heel boots which made her legs look like they extended forward. She took a step forward and walked closer to the edge of the bed. She placed her hands on the bed and smiled.

It took Harry a couple of minutes to realize who he had been facing, once he managed to tear his eyes away from her breasts and her legs to look her in her face, which was stunning as ever.

"Carol?"

Carol Ferris, the head of Ferris Airspace, smiled and sat at the side of the bed. She wore the most obvious "come hither" expression on her face. She approached the edge of the bed and put her hand on Harry's thigh with a smile when approaching Harry.

"Yes, as intelligent as he is smart," Carol said.

"I thought…"

"I've been recruited by the Star Sapphire corps," Carol said. "We haven't all had the best luck with love….and some of them are quite jaded. They want to treat their spurned lovers how much love hurts."

Carol rested a hand a few inches away from Harry's not so little guy. She smiled when moving up at the bed.

"See, though, they don't appreciate what a real man can do," Carol said. "And, they think I've kidnapped you to bind you to the energy crystals, and leach off of your life force…to power them….but….I have different ideas."

Carol crawled on the bed, and smiled. Her hips straddled Harry and she leaned in, making sure her cleavage stuck right in Harry's face.

"You see, you can help educate them on what a true man, can do," Carol said. "Would you agree with me, Harry?"

Carol put one hand on the side of Harry's face.

"Why did you kidnap and tie me to the bed?" Harry asked.

"Relax, Harry, you'll have your fun," Carol said, smiling. "And besides, how many people can get the drop on you? A girl has to get all of the chances she has."

The dark haired woman rolled her hips against Harry's clothed center. The two of them moved together, body to body. Carol put her hands on either side of Harry's face. She moved down to slowly unbutton his shirt.

"And I've always wanted a big piece of you," Carol said. "I just….was too stubborn to realize what I wanted…what I desired."

She breathed in Harry's each which caused him to harden. Her tongue licked the side of his ear and sent shivers up Harry's body. Carol grabbed Harry by the back of his hair and pulled his face up.

"But, now, I have it, and I want the first crack."

Carol pushed her lips onto Harry's and worked his mouth open. She shoved her tongue into Harry's mouth with a sexually aggressive kiss. Harry returned the kiss with fury, wishing he had access to his hands.

"Let me treat you really nice, baby," Carol said. "Let me show you how much I love you."

Carol kissed him one more time on the mouth and used her tongue to shove deep into his tonsils. She pulled all the way out of him and started to kiss down the side of Harry's neck. Her mouth latched the edge of Harry's neck and sucked on it. She kissed down his shoulder.

The young man moaned when Carol's warm wet mouth worshipped every inch of his upper body. She was so beautiful, so passionate, and Harry's cock was so hard the moment she reached closer towards the promise point. Her nails raked down the side of his chest.

"Carol, damn, Carol, you're so good….."

"And so bad," Carol said. "But, good at being bad."

She unclipped Harry's pants and then started to his stomach, and slowly worshipped the underside of his stomach. She licked Harry's pelvis, kissing him. Carol pulled her pants down further and then his boxer shorts.

One twelve inch cock pushed out for Carol. Carol wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base of the thick member. She leaned in and touched her lips down onto the tip of the head. The Star Sapphire's warm tongue lavished the edge of Harry's head when she stroked the base.

Carol made love with Harry's throbbing hard cock. She licked and smiled when working down his manhood. A small amount of pre-cum trickled out of his cock. She lapped it up like the life blood.

Harry groaned with Carol's lovely licks and kissing to him, along with her stroking the base. More of his manhood worked to her mouth. She stroked down from the point of her mouth and then all the way down to the base. Carol moved in to cup his balls and gave him a squeeze.

One of Harry's hands worked loose. He put it on the back of Carol's head to guide her. Carol looked so beautiful, those eyes burning with lust when she worked his throbbing hard cock into the back of her throat.

"Damn, it's so good, so good, I can't….I can't hold on too much longer."

Carol moved all the way down, her lips pressed at the base. She sucked Harry's hard cock, looking up at him. Her body burned up with desire. She wanted so much of the cum.

Harry grabbed the back of her head with his one free hand and stroked her dark hair. Carol lovingly bobbed up and down on his cock in time with squeezing his balls. A rush spread over Harry's loins. Harry popped his cock into her mouth and sent a rush.

The Star Sapphire drank up the seed spilling inside of her mouth. Carol pushed deeper onto his manhood, and sucked him very hard.

The moment Carol pulled away from Harry's cock, she licked the head of it one more time. She grabbed the clip of her outfit then and undid it. Her round breasts spilled out into the world. They sat high on her chest, so firm.

Harry saw her breast up close, the conservative business attire Carol favored during their past meetings didn't really do her any credit. Harry reached up and grabbed Carol's breasts, gave one of them a squeeze with his free hand. He sat up and Carol helpfully guided one of her nipples into his mouth.

The tight seal around Carol's nipple brought pleasure to her. Her nice nipple had been sucked. Carol's fingers dragged down her sexy body to find her clit and rub it in time of Harry devouring her breast. She closed her eyes, moaning softly, moaning lightly.

"Yes, show me how much you can give a woman love," Carol said. "You're so good….you were put on this world to bring woman nothing but pleasure."

In switching between nipples, Harry thought there could be far worse callings in life. He pushed a nipple deeper into his mouth and suckled on it. Carol leaned back a fraction of an inch, breathing with Harry flicking her nipples with his tongue. He sucked the right one just as hard as the left one.

Carol smiled and looked at Harry's hard cock. She pulled off of the rest of the outfit, other than the boots and the headpiece. She also had the tantalizing gem still in her navel. Carol dragged her wet cunt over Harry's throbbing hard cock.

"Harry, I need you, badly," Carol murmured. "Would you like to fuck me?"

Harry wondered what kind of question that was. Who wouldn't want to fuck a goddess like Carol Ferris? Harry reached behind her and slowly guided her womanhood so it could push over his manhood.

"Yes, ride me," Harry said.

Carol smiled and positioned her over-eager pussy over him. There was nothing she wanted more than Harry's large cock into her. Harry's one free hand squeezed a breast in option.

"My nice hungry pussy lips are ready to gobble up some man meat."

Harry's cock twitched and grew another couple of inches to push around Carol's womanhood. He pushed closer towards her pussy. Carol shifted her womanhood deep down onto Harry's long, throbbing cock. She ensnared him, womanhood wrapping around his manhood.

"Yes, baby," Carol breathed. "Yes, right there!"

Carol's wet walls snagged him. Harry shifted his hand towards Carol's firm ass. He gave it a squeeze when she bounced almost up and slid down onto his manhood. Carol enveloped Harry in her warm pussy and released it with a couple more pumps.

She really worked him over. Harry's other hand faded and Carol gripped it, to make sure his hand rested on her chest. Harry squeezed her breast with one hand and then moved his other hand down to her hips. The raven-haired goddess bounced higher on her body.

"Harry, oh god, Harry!" Carol yelled. "Your cock is so big, nothing has filled me up so much….the rest of the Star Sapphires won't know what hit them…"

Carol would have to make sure Harry would be able to go the distance. She channeled all of the energy around her self.

Both of Harry's hands found their way on Carol's hips and he slammed off onto the bed inside of her womanhood. Carol bounced higher and faster onto Harry's massive cock. Her wet womanhood slid all the way down onto him.

Carol squeezed and released Harry in one of the more intense orgasms possible. The brunette goddess slid all the way down Harry's manhood and tightened his grip around her. Carol pushed her hips all the way down onto his rod and squeezed him harder, and harder in response.

"Fuck, baby, you're very good," Carol said.

"I know I am, but you haven't felt anything yet."

Carol rose herself down and pushed herself down. She leaned down and peppered Harry's face, and neck with multiple warm kisses. She left lipstick all over Harry's face, not carrying who knew. Harry lightly grabbed her ass and she leaned down before pushing up.

The scream to the heavens indicated Carol having one of the best orgasms in her entire life. Her wet pussy slammed down onto Harry's hard rod a few pushes later. Harry picked up the pace and buried his manhood deeper inside of Carol's wet, inviting, snatch.

"Baby, please, right there, baby," Carol breathed. "Fuck my hot pussy, fuck it long and hard….fuck it all night long!"

Harry pushed deeper inside of Carol's womanhood when she squeezed him hard and then released him a couple more times. He pushed further into her body, their hips connecting together.

He pumped inside of her womanhood every time. His balls were starting to tighten. Harry held on to her and grabbed her breasts one more time. He took them and she begged before more pleasure.

The Star Sapphire drove her warm love box down onto Harry's hardening cock. The two of them matched each other motion for motion with each other. Harry took Carol's nipples in hand.

"Are you going to cum?"

Carol squirted all over his cock and came down onto him. She started this in control, but Harry's cock and his ministrations with his fingers and mouth caused the situation to come completely out of control.

"An entire corps of beautiful women under me?" Harry asked. "Brilliant idea, Carol, one of your best. You deserve to cum for that one."

So she did, and the orgasm was very amazing. Carol shifted further down onto Harry's hips, rocking more of herself down onto him.

"You're amazing, I hope you know that," Harry informed her.

Carol chewed down on her lip, nodding in response. She knew how amazing she was. And she knew how amazing this particular cock felt filling her up, and emptying her in a quick and elegant manner.

"Yes, almost there," Carol breathed. "I'm going to cum hard….are you ready?"

"Nearly," Harry said. "It would be a shame not to reward you for being one of the few to get the drop on em."

Carol's ego jumped up at the reminder. Her pleasure also increased. Harry rubbed her breasts, squeezing them in the right spots, and then running down. He sucked Carol when she had been properly worked up. Harry picked up the pace inside of her.

"Fuck me," Carol said.

"Yes, I've been doing that."

Carol's wet pussy closed the distance around Harry. She wanted to milk every last drop of cum from those oversized balls. Carol slid up and crashed down on his manhood. She picked up a steadier pace, being rocked down onto him. Harry reached up and gripped Carol's ass, pushing her further down onto his manhood.

"Go ahead ,one more time, and you'll get what you want."

The enchanting raven-haired woman wanted this more than anything. Her hips came down onto Harry. Harry grabbed her hips and squeezed them down onto his manhood. Carol's wet walls slammed down onto his manhood, and released him a couple of times.

"Fuck, fuck, it's so good, so good," Carol breathed hungrily.

"Yes, I know it does," Harry responded. "And you can't help yourself, can you?"

Carol shook her head in response. She squeezed him a few more times. Her clear juices lubricated down to the base of Harry's cock. She leaned back for Harry to have better access to her round, tanned breasts. Harry worshipped the fleshy wonders.

His face buried between her breasts and his cock buried into her cunt, Harry didn't think there was a better feeling with this one. He sucked and released them. Her warm breasts shoved in Harry's mouth.

So many climaxes, Carol's body pushed down onto Harry. She gave his hardened organ a hell of a work out. Harry reached up and squeezed them, sucked them, made her large breasts hers. And he sent pleasure down the right centers. Carol rolled almost all the way up down on him, hips closing down on him.

Harry smiled, all good things had to come to an end, and this pleasurable encounter was reaching an end. His balls reached maximum capacity. He shoved his lengthy rod inside her womanhood and filled her up. His balls sized up and prepared to pump.

Carol purred in his ear, pushing her hips down onto him. Their warm bodies met with the passionate dance and there would only be a matter of time before Harry finished up inside of her.

A discharge of white fluids filled Carol. The wet cum filled up her body and fired inside of her womb. Carol pumped up him all of the way, milking his love organ of all of its cream as much as she could.

Harry closed his eyes, her warm, loving body squeezing down on him. Harry smiled when feeling Carol's moist walls clamping down onto him. She released and squeezed him all of the way.

Their shared orgasm made their pleasures heightened. Carol pulled away slightly, her legs wrapped around his waist, and leaned in to give Harry an extremely passionate kiss. Harry returned the kiss in earnest, their tongues demanding entrance to map out each other's mouths.

Carol pulled away from Harry, wrapping her arms around the side of his neck, and nuzzling his neck. She gave him a series of light kisses.

"I don't think these Star Sapphires appreciate the gift I'm about to give them," Carol said, stroking him. "But, I want a few more rounds myself."

Harry's legs were now free, and he pushed Carol over onto her back, pinning her hands behind her head. She squealed in response.

"I figured as much," Harry said. "But….you've been a naughty girl who deserves to be punished for attacking me in my sleep and kidnapping me to use as your universal sex toy."

Carol squirmed underneath Harry's body and he smiled.

"Yes," Carol said. "Punish me, lover….punish me with your rock, hard cock."

Harry spread her legs and teased her wet opening with him. Carol wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him. Harry slowly tortured her before having another round.

He wanted her creaming for him with the most minimal of touches before he made the plunge. And the night was still young, given how they were much longer on the Star Sapphire homeworld.

* * *

 **End.**


	108. Worth the Risk(Sansa Stark)

**Worth the Risk(Sansa Stark from the Game of Thrones).**

* * *

Sansa Stark crawled into bed with the handsome older man of her desires. Just thinking about him set her loins on fire. She smiled when his green eyes opened up. She dressed in a lacy red bra, a pair of transparent panties, a garter belt, and stockings, crawling onto bed.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Harry said with a smile.

Sansa crawled next to Harry. He was naked underneath the covers, and a smile crossed her face. The younger redhead snuggled against her older lover. She kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, I know, but I can't help myself," Sansa said. "I've been a bad girl….and I need you badly…but I'm not the only one, am I?"

The two of them met lip to lip with another kiss. They exchanged a passionate kiss with each other. Harry gripped the back of her head and slowly brushed his fingers down her red hair. His tongue scoped out a nice little path on the inside of Sana's mouth.

"No, you're not," Harry said, breaking the kiss and rolling her over onto the bed.

He kissed the side of her face, neck, and collarbone, fingers brushing down Sansa's side when he did. She shuddered underneath his ministrations. Her nipples hardened underneath the lingerie she wore. Harry leaned further down and sucked the side of her mouth. He sucked and released her neck, increasing her pleasure.

No one could be sure where Harry Potter came from, but many women were glad he was here. Harry's able fingers danced down her stomach and came down to the edge of her panties.

"You're wet already," Harry said. "You're positively damp."

Harry brushed his fingers against Sansa's womanhood. She smiled when lifting her hips up.

"Yes, I'm wet for you," Sansa said. "I want you, so bad. So, why don't you show me what a real man does when a woman's wet….Daddy."

She let out that last word in a seductive purr. Sansa's lips cured in a smile.

"You're sleeping with my mother, so you're my new Daddy," Sansa commented lightly.

Harry knew that, hell it was how this little tryst started, with Sansa getting a bit of an eyeful. His fingers pushed underneath her panties and cupped her.

Hell, she might be his daughter, thanks to Harry's tendency to time travel. Given her resemblance to a young LilyEvans, it seemed pretty likely.

"So, little girl, you want Daddy to make you feel good?" Harry asked. "You want another finger, don't you?"

Sansa bit down on her lip and nodded in response. Harry slipped another finger deep inside of her gripping cunt. Her pussy tightened around Harry's fingers. He shoved all three fingers inside of her. Harry pushed his fingers into her gushing, gripping cunt, and the slid completely out of her depths. Sansa's moans heightened with Harry's actions deep inside of her.

"Feels so good," Sansa said. "Feels really good…..oooh…."

Harry pulled off her bra and her breasts bounced up, in all of their youth and firmness. A squeeze of the breast coupled with the finger thrusts made Sansa pleasure.

"Do you want Daddy to taste you, baby girl?" Harry asked her.

Sansa gasped when her panties had been pulled down. Harry planted a series of butterfly kisses down the side of her neck, all the way down her body. He spent some time licking her belly button and worked down to go for her center. Sansa's thighs spread in response.

"Yes, lick out my cunny, Daddy," Sansa said. "Taste how wet and naughty your little minx is your you!"

Harry pushed her thighs apart and he buried his face between Sansa's warm thighs. He slowly began to lick the womanhood. Sansa gripped the back of Harry's head and started to breath in and out. Her hips worked up and then came down. Harry picked up the pace and slurped her womanhood.

The redhead breathed on the bed. Harry's exerted his dominance over the younger girl. Every time his tongue slipped into her, she moaned out in pleasure. Her dripping juices came into his mouth. Harry sucked up her, and the eager moans she gave was her reward.

The pleasure Sansa Stark received could not be measured by any mortal means. Her heart skipped a couple of beats when rising her hips up off of the bed. Harry slurped her womanhood and then pulled out of her. He kissed her hot slit even more.

"Daddy!" Sansa screamed out in pleasure.

Harry kissed her womanhood and gave her a few licks. He pulled himself up towards her, and stood up, showing his cock towards the younger girl. He stood on the bed, and Sansa climbed up to her knees.

"It's so big," Sansa said. "Oh, Daddy, what a big cock you have!"

Harry chuckled. "All the better to face-fuck you with, honey."

He slapped Sansa in the face with his cock, and she squealed. Harry gripped the back of Sansa's head and pushed his cock deep into her wet, moist mouth. Sansa's mouth wrapped around him. Harry used her throat as his own personal fuck-hole.

Harry pushed deeper inside Sansa's mouth and stuck his cock inside of her wet mouth. She slurped harder, and sucked him deeper. Sansa leaned up and sucked him very hard. Her warm mouth worked as much of his cock down her mouth as possible.

The redhead pushed her mouth around the large cock pushed deep into the back of her throat. Sansa shoved her mouth down around his hard cock. She retracted the cock from her mouth. Sansa tasted every single inch of her Daddy's cock, and it tasted good for her. She was such a horny girl.

Harry pulled away from her, and slapped his cock against her tongue. She stuck out her tongue and licked around the head of his cock.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs."

Sansa moved over onto her back, pussy throbbing at how Harry's authority made her want to do anything to please him. She wanted to please her Daddy. Her thighs spread apart for Harry and she smiled, looking towards Harry.

"Are you going to fuck me, now?" she asked in a sweet little girl voice.

Harry leaned on top of her and put his throbbing cock against her dripping pussy. His throbbing head pushed against her hot slit. Sansa wrapped her legs around him.

"You're so big," Sansa said. "You just feel bigger every time!"

"And you're still so tight!" Harry groaned.

Sansa spread her thighs for Harry and took his cock inside of her tight sheath. Her body lit up with pleasure. Harry held her hips and rocked up and down on him. Her hips rose up off of the bed, and thrust inside of her. Harry plunged deep inside of her womanhood.

"Fuck me," Sansa breathed.

"Oh, in due time," Harry said.

"Please, faster."

"In a minute, first you're going to cum hard."

The first burst of a wonderful orgasm spread through her body. Sansa locked her legs around Harry's thighs. He picked up the pace and shoved deep inside of her body. Harry pushed his finger down Sansa's leg and brushed down her. She squealed when he played with her legs. His hands moved down and cupped her tight ass in his hand. He pushed down into her.

"You're going to cum with me, baby?" Harry asked. "Go ahead, Sansa, show Daddy how much you love him. Cum for him."

Sansa's breathing accelerated when Harry shoved his long cock inside of her womanhood. She grabbed onto him, her hips rocking up and down on him. No other cock would ever feel so good, not she would ever let any other cock come close to her body without hacking it off.

"Yes, yes, I love my Daddy!" Sansa moaned.

He leaned forward and smiled when pummeling her tight pussy. "And Daddy loves you."

Sansa's hot hips clamped down onto Harry. Pleasure erupted from her body. Harry held onto her and road out her orgasm all of the way. Each tick of the clock made Sansa feel extreme pleasure going through her body. Harry gripped her nipples and squeezed them.

"I know you do," Sansa said. "Thank you…thank you!"

She screamed out in pleasure. Her reward was to get a harder pounding of her pussy. Sansa screamed when Harry's hard cock rammed into her body. Her hot hips squeezed his manhood. Her heart started to beat even faster the more Harry shoved into her.

Harry decided to lean in, squeeze her nipples. A spark of energy spread through her body. Sansa's wet walls clenched and released him several times. He channeled a bit of magical energy through her body.

"Daddy, oh god, Daddy!" Sansa breathed. "You make me feel so good."

"Only the best for my little girl."

Sansa smiled, she was getting only the best, better than the best. Harry's strong hands squeezed her hips and plunged down into her. Her body vibrated with pure sexual pleasure. Sansa's hotness clenched around Harry's invading rod. He pushed deeper inside her with multiple thrusts, harder, fast and fluid.

"Mmm, it's good!" Sansa yelled.

"I'm sure it's good, it's very good," Harry said. "And you're going to cum very hard….so go ahead, and cum for me."

Sansa's wet vice slapped down around Harry. She started to milk Harry's rod in an attempt to get his cum, but it wasn't going to be easy. Harry rode her wet pussy all the way to the end of pleasure. Her nails raked down his manhood.

The girl writhed beneath the handsome older man. Her teenage tightness clenched and released him, the older man using his cock to exert his dominance over her. Harry leaned down onto him and kissed her on the side of the neck, suckling on the neck.

"Mmmm!" Sansa moaned heavily.

He licked some of the sweat off of the side of her neck and then sucked it. The bites on her neck ensured she would have to wear a scarf to cover them up. But, Sansa didn't care, it showed her how much her strong, older lover appreciated her. Her hips pushed up off of the bed.

"Cum."

The command vibrated through the back of Sansa's mind. Sansa held onto him, his cock piercing the inside of her body. He pushed down onto him. She screamed in his ear, moaning when Harry moved his head slightly to lavish her breasts with worship and pleasure.

"Daddy, Daddy, so good," Sansa said. "Do whatever you want to me….just keep letting me cum!"

Harry allowed her to cum. He slammed his engorged rod deep inside of her body. Sansa's legs squeezed him and encouraged him to go deeper. He pushed into the center of her body, the head of his cock kissing her womb. Harry pulled the head of his cock and slammed into her.

"I wonder what they would think if you knocked me up," Sansa said.

Harry smiled.

"Maybe you'll be lucky enough to find it out."

Sansa throbbed at the very thought of Harry knocking her up with his child. She held onto the back of his head.

"Daddy, it would be so taboo!" Sansa breathed. She dug her nails into the back of his neck. "Give me your baby….give me your, sinful, dirty, incest baby!

Harry pushed his rod deeper inside of her clenching womanhood. She worked him over all of the way. He brought her to another pleasurable orgasm. Her fingers brushed down her.

"Oh, just to imagine your body swelling, your breasts getting larger, filling up with milk, as you're pregnant with my child," Harry said. "You dirty minx, trying to get your father to knock you up."

Sansa closed her eyes, panting in pleasure.

"Yes, knock me up," Sansa said. "Fill me with your cum….impregnate your dirty slut of a daughter with your cum!"

"You have a mouth which would make a prostitute blush," Harry told her.

"Oh, you would know, won't you?" Sansa said. "Cum, Daddy….knock me up….KNOCK ME UP!"

Sansa's cunt exploded with a rush of cum. Harry's manhood had a clear path to her womb. His balls slapped against her all of the way to the edge. Harry rode all the way inside of her, filling her cunt full of twelve inches of large, thick cock, all for her.

Harry's balls contracted and expanded to discharge all of the cum inside of Sansa. The redhead minx breathed in pleasure when Harry spilled his seed inside of her body. Every single blast made Sansa twitch.

The redhead imagined Harry knocking her up with his child. Her body contracted and milked every single inch of cum deep inside of her body.

Harry pulled out of her and left a huge load of cum inside of her. Sansa lifted a hand to her belly, and rubbed it with a lazy smile on her face.

"You're so good, Daddy," Sansa said. She turned over and crawled onto the bed. She rested her head on his lap.

"I know, anything for you, honey," Harry said.

Sansa smiled in response. Her handsome older lover made her feel good. His hands stroked her head, as she smiled.

"I don't think you're making it back to your quarters tonight," Harry said.

"Oh, I don't think I am," Sansa said. "Hopefully no one catches us…..well if it's a woman, than you can…barter."

She squeezed his cock with significance and smiled at him.

"And if it's a man, well…it wouldn't be a first time you wiped someone's memory."

Harry smiled, and the sensation of Sansa's warm mouth wrapped around him to suck him all over again. There was still time, and there was plenty of time for them to get into trouble.

It was more than worth the risk to make his daughter happy.

* * *

 **End.**


	109. Passage(Bonnie Bennett)

**Passage(Bonnie Bennett from the Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett's dizzy mind adjusted to the new place she ended in. She didn't know what hit her, only whatever hit her, hit her with a full force of the truck. Her dark hair flung in disarray, and sweat dripped down her brown. The dark-skinned witch moved in, dressed in a black tank top, and a pair of shorts. The force of being drawn into this place knocked her shoes off.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

The force of the voice struck her. Bonnie rooted on the spot and turned around. No one appeared to come around for miles.

"You're the one who is the anchor to the Other Side, are you? You shouldn't be here…there are people who would come after you."

"I don't know where here is," Bonnie said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry."

The owner of the sexy voice stepped out. Bonnie found her eyes locked on the handsome tall man with bright green hair and eyes. He dressed in nothing but a towel which wrapped around his waist. And Bonnie wondered what laid beneath the towel. Her eyes looked up and stared at his sculptured chest. Her gaze practically ate up the eye candy around her.

"My eyes are up here, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked into those green eyes, and she became instantly mesmerized. She took half of a step closer towards Harry, not knowing how she knew his name. Perhaps he was some kind of god, he was surely built like one. She stepped a couple of inches closer towards him.

"Help me leave if I shouldn't be here," Bonnie said.

"Yes," Harry responded. "I would love nothing better than to send you back, but….I'm afraid the levels around here are all wrong…..they would not make you a safe passage. I would hate to see you ripped in half."

Bonnie hated to see it as well. She moved closer towards him. She longed to run her hands all over that body, it looked so firm, and so sexy. Temptation to make the towel just disappear rolled through the body of the witch, but she shut it off. The magic in the air made her very light-headed and caused her inhibitions to raise.

"I would hate to be…but what can we do to….replenish the energy?" Bonnie asked.

"This realm lives and dies on Tantric energy," Harry said. "The magical energy caused by sexual intercourse….between two people whose emotions are heightened, and their passion is at a height. Climaxes, multiple at the same time, especially on the part of the female half of the equation."

Bonnie breathed heavily the second Harry walked closer towards her. Harry edged within an inch form her.

"Would you allow me to kiss you?"

The thing was, and Bonnie was certain, if he wanted to kiss her, there would be no choice on her part. Her mouth became surprisingly dry at the thought. Bonnie leaned closer towards him and breathed out one passionate word.

"Yes."

Bonnie's arms wrapped around Harry's waist, the ebony beauty leaned closer towards him. Their lips met at the mid-way point and he kissed her. And it was a hell of a kiss, a kiss which burned pleasure through her body, centered directly at her loins. Bonnie moaned deep into his mouth, his tongue seeking entry.

Harry held onto the back of Bonnie's head, and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. His salvia moistened the inside of her mouth, the trace amounts of venom inside being ingested. It wasn't deadly at all, quite pleasurable, and it increased the lust of a woman. His hands reached behind and squeezed the witch's pleasantly firm booty. She breathed heavily in his mouth.

Bonnie's lust increased. She grabbed onto the towel and ripped it off.

"Let me help you replenish the energy."

Bonnie dropped down onto the ground, the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock she ever seen in her life was in front of her. The witch positioned herself at the perfect angle to worship her new god. She held onto his manhood, and squeezed his thick balls, feeling how they were.

Harry thought a beautiful girl giving him a blowjob was an amazing sight. The eager girl on her knees before him gave some amazing head. Harry guided the back of her head when she licked, slurped, and sucked every inch of his engorged rod. His manhood pushed into her mouth. Her hands rubbed the part of Harry which couldn't be pushed into her mouth.

The witch's body burned, and there was a desire to rip off all of her clothes, and mount herself on Harry's cock. She tried to push it down her body, despite her body temperature making clothes a very uncomfortable part of her life. Bonnie's able hands rubbed in.

"You may stop, and take your clothes off….slowly, savor the moment."

Bonnie didn't have to be told twice. She slowly slipped off her tank top and revealed more of her gorgeous dark skin. This handsome man drinking in her body made Bonnie's heart start beating heavily. She reached up and undid her bra. Her perky breasts came out into the light.

Harry smiled and reached over, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it. Not big, but a nice little handful. Her breast fit in the palm of Harry's hand and she moaned in pleasure. One of his fingers pushed down between Bonnie's thighs and made her shirt.

She pushed herself out of her shorts and was left in nothing, but a pair of damp panties. Harry alternated between squeezing her breasts. Small sparks of energy went through her body. The sex magic in the air moistened her even more and completely ruined her panties.

Bonnie's eyes glazed over with lust. A certain thought entered her mind, and she couldn't believe it hadn't been entertained before. Her throat dried a few seconds later when she shook her head, breathing in response.

"Incubus," Bonnie panted.

It hit her suddenly. Harry smiled and looked at her.

"Smart girl."

Bonnie was too far into her lust to do anything. Her panties came down and her legs parted in an instant. His finger opened up her pussy. The sexually-charged demon's finger rubbed against her womanhood. Bonnie clamped her thighs around Harry's probing finger. He pushed further into her and released out of her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to suck you dry," Harry said. "Those disgusting creatures who use a woman and throw them away…they show a lack of foresight. I'd much prefer to have an army of devoted, powerful, and gorgeous women underneath my thumb."

She was certainly not underneath his thumb. Harry's index finger on the other hand probed inside of her. Other fingers shifted inside of Bonnie. Bonnie clutched onto Harry's hand and arched her hips towards him. The moisture dribbled down Harry's fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Bonnie's eyes hazed back. A small rational part of her mind debated whether or not she should lay with an incubus. The bed appeared next to them, and it looked so soft, so inviting. Harry moved her over to the bed, and put Bonnie closer to the bed.

His mouth worshipped every inch of her body. Every time he kissed him, something warm rested on her skin, and sucked into it. The moment Harry's salvia went into her body, Bonnie's loins gushed even more. His palm slowly rotated around her clit before he pulled away and shoved a couple of fingers into her and pumped her.

"You may cum."

Bonnie's thighs clamped around Harry's probing fingers. Her heart stampeded with a few swift beats. Harry picked up the pace and finger fucked Bonnie to a wonderful conclusion. Her mouth watered with more hunger than ever before. Harry pulled out of her.

"Please," Bonnie said. "Fuck me."

Her body longed the huge cock inside of her. Harry stepped closer towards her inviting pussy. His hands grabbed Bonnie's legs and put the head of his cock at the edge of her entrance. Bonnie's moist, inviting pussy lips guided Harry inside of her.

Bonnie closed eyes to feel the pleasure. Harry bent down, grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look him in the eyes. Harry's long cock guided into her wet womanhood. Bonnie raked his back in pleasure the more Harry's long cock slid deeper inside of her body.

"Your so…fucking good," Bonnie moaned. "Fuck me with your big cock…..make me your pet!"

Harry smiled when running his fingers down Bonnie's hips, squeezing her. Bonnie rocked her hips around him and shoved more of Harry's long cock inside of her body. Harry rose up against her. Their hips pushed together in glorious sexual friction.

Their lips met again with another kiss, and Harry bit down on her lip, injecting it with more venom. Bonnie's tongue shoved deeper into Harry's mouth and tried to molest his tonsils. Harry shifted his long cock inside of her. His balls slapped against her.

"Your first orgasm, your first of many."

Bonnie contracted around him. Pleasure flooded her body. The sensation of release felt so good. More so with Harry lavishing her body with hungry kisses, leaving a few bites all over her body. He attacked her sensitive breasts and perky little nipples with more pleasure. Bonnie moaned, writhing underneath her new master.

Harry picked up his pace and pushed more of his length inside of her body. Bonnie shifted her hips up, squeezing Harry's manhood inside of her. His balls hammered a nice path to her dripping hot loins.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Bonnie breathed.

"Yes, and cum for me again."

Her warm inviting walls sucked him in. Harry was made to bring women pleasure, so they can strength him. He fed off of the sexual energy coming from the witch underneath. He drank in her very essence, giving her a little bit more in return to sustain her.

Bonnie gripped Harry. It was almost like her lover pleasured her all the way to her very soul. Her heart hammered deep inside of her chest. Harry leaned deeper into her and buried his face into her neck. He bit the side of her neck. Fire shot through her spine.

Her loins gripped extremely hard around Harry's mighty, pulsing rod. Harry lifted her off of the bed by the hips and slammed her down onto the bed.

"Harry!" Bonnie moaned.

"I love girls moaning my name in my ear," Harry said.

Harry drank in more of her. Bonnie's hips trashed underneath her. He pulled back and let the energies of the air recharge her. Leaving a precious woman like her to wither and die was not what Harry was all about. He wanted her underneath her.

The Alpha male on top of her made Bonnie twitch in pleasure. Every single second she experienced more pleasure in her body.

"I'm going to give you my cum," Harry said.

"Yes, cum inside," Bonnie said.

The moment Harry came inside of her, she would be bound to him. Harry pumped his rod into her clutching wet pussy. Harry picked up the pace with a few more thrusts. His balls slapped against Bonnie's dripping, gushing pussy. He shoved his hard cock into her clutching depths.

"More, more, more, mmm, more," Bonnie panted for him.

"Yes, more," Harry said. "You're get more….you're get everything you want, and more."

Harry shoved his hard cock inside of Bonnie. Bonnie squeezed him hard. He bottomed out inside of the witch's clutching womanhood. Her sheath ensnared Harry and squeezed him, intending to want a cum inside of her.

The impact of Harry's balls slapping her had been released. A few blasts of cum shot inside of Bonnie's pussy. He injected the wet, wild seed inside of her body. Harry rammed deep inside of Bonnie and bottomed out of her. Bonnie held onto him a few seconds later, breathing and out.

The energy discharged from her had been taken in from Harry. The powerful witch had been bound for him, forever. Harry shoved deep inside of her and then pulled out of her.

Bonnie collapsed on the bed, drool coming from her mouth after what happened.

"To your feet."

Bonnie rose to her feet. Her thighs rubbed together and cum splashed to the ground.

"Go over and bend against the dresser."

The witch bent over the dresser. Her wet pussy exposed to Harry. The Incubus moved closer towards her and put his hands on her hips. Her hands pressed firmly on the dresser and legs had been spread. Harry's long cock pushed deep inside of her body.

"Beg me," Harry said.

"Please, fuck me, I'll die without your cock inside me," Bonnie said.

Harry went into her mind, and realized her desire was not just because of the compulsion to please her master. The compulsion just made her lust even stronger which was good. Harry put his hands on Bonnie's firm ass and gave it a squeeze. His cock aimed to her and he brought his full cock inside of the goddess beneath him.

Bonnie titled her head back slightly. Every time Harry's balls slapped against her, Bonnie shivered, her legs buckling out from underneath her. Harry held onto her waist and held her up despite her legs being made of jelly.

"We're almost ready to go home," Harry said. "To my new home."

Those wand wavers thought they could shove him here in this realm. They accused him of corrupting their women. Which was the truth, Harry would happily wear that badge with honor. He corrupted them and also spoiled them for life against them.

The powerful incubus shoved his hard rod inside of her body. He went deep, and intimately into Bonnie, merging with her, mind, body, and soul. He smiled.

"And you can introduce me to your friends," Harry said. "I'm sure we will get along great."

"Yes," Bonnie breathed.

She wanted to share the gift with her friends. Her mind faded into lust with Harry picking up the pace with a series of long thrusts inside of her. The thrusts got quicker, faster, and stronger inside of her. Bonnie held onto his manhood with Harry picking up the pace with a series of thrusts inside of her body.

"I'm glad you agree," Harry said. "Are you coming to come for me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded eagerly, she would cum for him often, and hard, as many times as he wanted her to. Harry picked up a steadier pace and rammed his hard cock inside of her.

"One more time, and the portal will be charged," Harry said. "I couldn't have done this without you….you will serve me greatly."

As long as the sex remained great, Bonnie didn't have any thoughts. His rod buried inside of her tight sheath several more times. Another orgasm spread all the way through her bodies. This one curled her toes. Bonnie clutched the side, which was the only one holding her up. Harry's fingers brushed over the front of her body, and then moved around to squeeze her ass.

Harry wasn't going to lie, a little bit of chocolate in his life was good. His fingers danced all over her firm butt, and he imaged ramming himself in it.

' _Another time, maybe.'_

He injected another dose of his cum inside the first of what he hoped to be many new disciples. A dimension of attractive vampires, witches, and werewolves at his beck and call, bent to his will, Harry liked the sound of that.

Bonnie reached the most powerful orgasm of her life. She felt stronger, more powerful than ever, now she found her true calling in life.

"Ready to go?"

Bonnie's clothes appeared on her, with two new additions. A choker and a pair of bracelets on them, with the words "POHP" etched on them. Bonnie still had been coming down from her high, and tried to work out what that meant, even though she had a good idea.

"Property of Harry Potter," Harry said. "Although, there's one more place where I gave you my brand which can't be displayed in public."

Harry squeezed Bonnie's ass and winked at her. She almost came on the spot. It was time for them to return home.

* * *

 **End.**


	110. Exclusive(April O'Neil and Betty Brant)

**Exclusive(Betty Brant from Spider-Man and April O'Neil from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

* * *

April O'Neil worked as a junior reporter for the Daily Bugle for a year, after doing some journalism work throughout her high school days. She had a series of minor stories under her belt, but it was the big one today, she would get an interview with Harry Potter. Her mentor, Betty Brant, arranged it for her, and April could not thank her enough.

After about the tenth time April thanked her, Betty shook her head in response. She put her hand on the shoulder of the young redhead and steered her straight to look at her.

"You know, you can thank me by going in there, and getting the best interview you can," Betty said. "I'll be there with you, for moral support you know. But, just remember everything I taught you."

April shook her head and smiled. "And if I'm nervous, I'll just imagine him in his underwear."

The brunette reporter didn't really say anything, but if April was anything like most women, she was certain the younger reporter imagined Harry Potter in both his underwear and potentially a lot less. Betty stepped forward, dressed in professional attire. The first couple of buttons of her blouse had been unbuttoned, not to entice, but rather for comfort. The skirt came down to her knees, where she had been covered in a pair of sheer stockings.

April dressed in a yellow blouse which pushed up her ample breasts. She was a well-endowed eighteen year old redhead. She dressed in a black skirt which stretched down, and stockings covered her legs. April did things old school, using a notepad and a pen. She just thought there something more professional.

"Mr. Potter will see you now."

Now it was go time, and April stepped forward, with Betty following a half of a step behind her. April smiled and looked towards the green-eyed young man standing behind the desk. He dressed in a suit which was costume fit from head to toe, although the suit jacket neatly rested on the chair. April glimpsed his nice arms, and she imagined them for a minute wrapped around her body, pulling her in tightly.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"I'm April O'Neil, I'm from the Daily Bugle," she answered.

"Ah, yes, Ms. O'Neil, I've been expecting you," Harry said. "Betty has told me a lot of good things about you, how you're willing to learn. I must say, I find those qualities quite encouraging."

Betty smiled and motioned from April to go forward.

"And please, feel free to call me Harry," Harry told her. "We want a relaxed atmosphere, and we want this interview to go on….."

"Right, and it's April," she answered with a smile, sitting down on her desk. "So, the new Horizon Eclipse tablet is coming out in a couple of months? What can you tell us about it?"

"Well, I think you'll find the new model to be very useful for both personal activities, along with business," Harry said. "It's the most state of the art of all of the Horizon products, and the most powerful processor on the planet."

"You had some problems getting them out, didn't you?" April asked. "I mean, doing the production process."

"Yes," Harry responded. "There was a problem trying to get a good enough processor to work. The first couple of months of testing, the processor caught on fire, and the tablets melted. It wasn't a good look for the entire company, if these went on the shelves."

"So, you fixed it?" April asked. "Did you have to sacrifice any processing power to prevent the overheating?"

"Actually, we didn't," Harry said with a smile. "We realized if we put two micro-processors into the tablet, then they can lighten the load. It switches from one processor to the next without overloading the machine."

"Wow, that's really impressive," April said. "And it's already one of the smallest tablets on the market. Are you concerned by it being so small the visually impaired might not be able to use it?"

"You want to see something cool?" Harry asked. "Right now, off of the record?"

April nodded in response, and Harry picked up the tablet. He pressed the button and a three dimensional screen came into the air, showing a picture which was on the tablet. Harry places his finger on the screen and started to scroll through the pictures.

"We amped up some old school projector technology, and put it into the tablet," Harry said. "We always want our company to be the one stop shop for all of your computing needs. Although, if anyone is willing to step up and challenge our items, then, they can be my guest."

April shivered at the challenge being made.

"Wow, you're confident in yourself…..I wonder how much that translates into your personal life," April said. "I mean, you hear rumors and…you don't have to answer this on the record, but I'm curious about something."

"Well, you don't know if I won't answer until you ask," Harry said. "So, ask."

The encouragement/command made April's fingers clutch the side of the pad of paper on her hand. She looked towards Betty, who just smiled and pointed towards April. April turned her attention back to Harry.

"You've been linked to several women, and not one of them have had a bad thing to say about you. In fact, you've been said to have been in relationships with multiple women and…..well, they seem to be okay with it."

"Have you asked them?" Harry asked.

"Well, a couple made some statements in a very public place," April said. "They said Harry Potter is a magnificent lover, one of the best ever, and he always leaves the women both satisfied and wanting more."

"Is there a question in there?" Harry asked.

"Right, there is," the reporter said. "How are you able to manage those many women without there being any hurt feelings?"

Harry leaned in, looking very thoughtful. The moment his eyes caught glimpse of her, April swallowed a lump in her throat. Something about Harry and what he said made shivers blow down April's spine.

"It's very simple," Harry informed her. "If you'd like me to share it with you."

"Yes, please," April said, sounding a bit too excited for her own good.

"I'm the one in control," Harry said. "I give them what they want, and they trust they will be pleased as long as I'm pleased."

April was very curious.

"I can be very giving to my women when they behave," Harry said. "Ms. Brant, would you like to assist me in giving our intrepid young reporter a visual demonstration?"

Betty rose up without a second word and walked over towards Harry. The brunette reporter smiled and waited for Harry to get completely out. The second she moved towards him, Harry pulled her into a kiss. Betty's eyes widened and she returned the kiss. Her tongue shifted deeper inside Harry's mouth.

Those strong hands squeezed Betty's rear and she responded by undoing the buttons of Harry's shirt. She worshipped him with her hot mouth, able lips, and questing tongue. She started at the neck and ended up at Harry's abs, almost at her knees before him.

April watched, mouth open, unable to suppress the tiny bit of drool which started to form on the edge of her mouth.

"Do you think you could do me a favor, and close the door, Ms. O'Neil?"

April scrambled to the door and closed it. The second she turned around, Betty already had Harry's cock out of his pants and she stroked it hard. She looked head long into one of the biggest, thickest cock she ever saw in her young life.

Betty's mouth wrapped around the head and she drew it deeper into her mouth. Harry took a handful of the back of Betty's hair, and guided her down onto his throbbing hard cock. He entered the warmth of her mouth.

"She's a good woman, who gives me pleasure, and later, I'll give her pleasure," Harry said. "Isn't that right, Ms. Brant?"

The older reporter's only response was to start bobbing her head up and down. Her eyes fixated up into Harrys, looking for her master's cues whether or not she was being a good little cock sucker, or not.

"Oh, you're a very good cock sucker, Ms. Brant," Harry said. "And you're going to get a reward, it's your reward for making me feel good."

April sat down on the chair and played with the hem of her skirt. Her fingers rolled over her lacy panties for a second. The reporter tried, in vain, not to shove her fingers into her cunt and start diddling herself into submission. April's fingers touched and played with herself.

Betty bobbed her head down onto Harry's long cock. Harry pushed into her mouth and lubricated the inside of her tonsils with a heavy amount of cum. Harry picked up the pace and ejaculated inside of Betty's waiting, loving mouth. She leaned back hard.

The reporter pulled to her feet. Harry smiled and undid her top to reveal her bountiful breasts in a lacy black bra. Harry pulled one of them out and released them into the wild. He touched her nipple, brushing against her. Betty's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

His free hand moved closer down, brushing against Betty's gushing hot slit. Harry pushed a half of a finger inside of her body and buried it inside of her. Betty's lips curled into a frown the second Harry pushed in and out of her body. Harry picked up a good pace inside of her.

"See, it makes you feel good, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, yes," Betty said.

"I figured as much," Harry said. "Why don't we show April how good my cock makes you feel?"

April looked up, trying to pull herself away from herself long enough to watch this. Betty leaned back on the desk, her legs spread. Harry climbed on top of her and pushed his throbbing cock head against the edge of Betty's entrance. Her gushing pussy took his cock inside of her.

"April, come over her," Harry said. "But, don't do anything else until I tell you to."

The redhead stepped over, dizziness entering her. She would gladly get a closer view of Harry without any prodding. Well, other than the prodding Harry did to Betty's gushing cunt with his rod. He pushed into her almost all the way and made sure April followed his process.

Harry leaned down and gave Betty a few kisses down her neck and breasts, before rubbing on her firm tummy. The hot brunette underneath him moaned and clenched him.

"Take off your panties, they're ruined anyway?"

April slid her panties down her legs and dropped them onto the ground. You couldn't buy this kind of control. The reporter made her way onto the desk. Her thin pussy lips, were shown, along with a strip of hair which showed Harry she was a natural redhead.

"Climb on Betty's face, and let her lick your pussy."

April didn't waste a single moment. She climbed on top of Betty's face and watched when Betty's face disappeared underneath her skirt and between her thighs. The experienced older woman obviously knew what to do, as within seconds, the moans started coming. She lavished the outer lips and slowly slid inside of April's dripping, hungry pussy.

"Eat my pussy," April breathed. "Oh, god!"

Harry smiled and pushed his aching rod inside Betty's quim. He rode the brunette reporter into the desk. Her luscious legs scissored around Harry. Harry could just run his hands down those stocky clad gams for days, but he wanted more, so much more in fact.

He pushed deep inside of Betty. A brush of her clit opened the floodgates and Betty flooded his cock. It rammed deeper into her inside.

Harry smiled and undid April's top. April looked at him, frowning. Her large breasts bounced out, barely contained by the bra they were on. Harry let the girls out for some air, and gave them a nice squeeze or two.

April rode Betty's face faster at the attention Harry paid to her breasts. He took her right nipple and twisted it to send electrified jolts through April's body.

He picked up the pace and rammed his throbbing hard manhood inside of Betty's gripping center. Her walls clamped down and released Harry every single time he entered her. He could feel the orgasm building through her and judging by the moans of pleasure, he could feel it as well.

"Go ahead, let it go," Harry told her. "Cum."

Betty came hard around Harry's rod. His thick, throbbing cock rose almost all the way up and drilled deep inside of Betty's gushing hot body. The brunette's tight body wrapped around Harry and milked him inside of her gripping center. Harry picked up the pace and pushed more of his able rod inside the center of Betty's body. He rose almost completely up out of her and pushed into her.

"Now, it's my turn."

Betty was more than prepared. She didn't know when it would come, or rather when he would cum. Only it would be coming very soon. His fingers danced across her legs. Betty slid her wet walls down onto him. He pushed into her central depths.

"You can see how I have her right where I want her. The pleasure is in the palm of my hands….almost like your pleasure is now in her hands."

April couldn't do anything to argue. Betty's hands squeezed her and licked her womanhood out. The redhead rode Betty's able tongue. She imagined her being in Betty's spot, or maybe on her hands and knees while Harry grabbed her hair and rammed his thick cock inside of her. April imagined herself racked in a constant state of pleasure, with Harry spilling inside of her.

"I need that cock, I need it now!" she yelled.

"Soon," Harry answered. "Soon, you'll get it, but first your friend needs her reward. She'll get to come a couple more times. And then, I'll really let her have it."

Betty rubbed her legs across Harry's waist. He pushed deeper inside of her. The sound of throbbing hard balls slapped against wet and able pussy. Betty took his full and throbbing cock inside of her. Her moist center tensed around Harry and released him.

Harry pushed deep inside of Betty's warm body. He looked down at her, and felt her, felt her go around him really good, really smoothly. Her gushing womanhood sucked him into her willing, and very able pussy. Harry picked up a steadier pace and rocked his way inside of her.

"Closer, get ready," Harry informed her. "Here it comes. I hope you can take it, honey."

Betty could take it, she took it very hard. Harry's balls discharged and soaked the inside of her pussy with his cream. She happily accepted the creamy reward inside of her.

Harry pushed deep inside of her and rode out her orgasm and his. He slowly pulled out of her whilst a clearing of the throat. April's eyes needed to be locked onto what was happening to show what she had to work with.

"My cock, clean it up, and get it nice and hard so it can fit your pussy."

April crawled over without a second thought. The redhead tasted Betty's juices for a couple of moments. The very second she finished pleasuring Harry's massive rod, April grabbed Harry by the side of his legs. She guided his manhood between her warm lips. Harry eased his manhood into her waiting mouth.

He looked down at April, the gorgeous woman on her knees beneath him sucked Harry, and sucked him very hard. Harry didn't have any recourse other than to push his mouth into her. He stood up on the desk to give her a proper amount of room to suck him.

"Stop."

April stopped and pulled away from Harry with regret. He motioned for her to turn around. April did, getting on her hands and knees. Her thighs spreading in obedience like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry started on the back of her neck and slowly traced a path down April's spine. Her thighs opened for him. His finger lightly touched her asshole but did not stop there. He moved into perfect position and slid a finger. He tested out wet April was, and how tight he was.

"Is this your first time with a man, Ms. O'Neil?"

"Yes," April said.

"Good."

Harry pushed his finger inside of April's womanhood. He would be her first and only, which always was a satisfying conclusion for him to make. The Alpha Male worked April's insides out.

"What do want?" Harry asked.

"Your cock."

Harry smiled. "And where do you want it?"

"In…my pussy," April panted. "Right where your fingers are….fucking me from behind. I want it pounding into me, when an orgasm rocks through my body…..until you shoot your cum inside my pussy."

The fingering stocked and Harry's long rod pushed against April's entrance. He prepared to take the least bit of pussy.

"As a reporter, you have to open yourself up to new experiences, don't you?" Harry asked. "And here, Ms. O'Neil, I want you to open yourself up to this particular experience."

Harry entered April's wet pussy from behind. His cock jammed into the reporter. Her searing tightness formed a nice sheath around Harry's aching manhood. He picked up a steadier pace and pushed his way inside of April. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her, and pushed back into her.

April thought she was going to pass out from pleasure. Harry worked out all of the kinks inside of her body until the point where she accepted his cock. She longed every time Harry almost pulled out of her and squealed every time he pushed back into her.

The sound of a hair clip coming undone could be heard. April's untamed mane of redhair came out into position. Harry gripped onto her hair and gave it a firm tug. He slid inside of April as far as he could go from behind. He buried himself inside of April's eager pussy. His hands rested when he pushed into her.

"Are you beginning to see why the women with me smile?"

Harry hit every single nerve ending which regulated pleasure at once with a few simple gestures. April's eager body heated up the very second Harry rammed inside of her.

"Yes, I see," April said. "Believe me, I see."

His balls pushed against her womanhood every time. He brought great passions into April. Harry's mouth nibbling the back of her neck made April become undone the very second his hard cock slammed inside of her.

"Yes, seeing is believing, or in your case, feeling is believing."

Harry cupped her breasts to give her more pleasure. April closed her eyes, and gave herself a throaty moan. Harry buried his rod inside of her. The orgasm building up was more intense and shot pure sexual fire throughout April's being.

Every single time Harry entered her, April felt really good.

Betty turned herself, returning back to the land of the living. Seeing Harry's cock penetrate such a young, and eager, pussy, made her hot and heavy. It reminded Betty how her game should be stepped up. April's tight cunt wrapping around Harry's massive cock made it so hard.

"You see, April, you see the benefits of being a reporter," Betty said. "You see what happens when you establish a good working relationship with a subject as fascinating as Harry Pot…"

Invisible fingers shoved deep inside of Betty from afar. Harry's mind stimulated her in ways which Betty could not describe. April didn't know the full extent of Harry's talents.

April had been so wrapped up with her own pleasure, she didn't even notice Harry bringing Betty to an orgasm without touching her.

Harry picked up the pace and drilled his hard cock inside of April. He made sure to feel every body of her body. She craved him and Harry would be damned if he would deny a beautiful woman what she craved. His touch brought pleasure through her body.

The redhead reporter panted after every single moment which ticked forward. Harry's fingers brushed the underside of her breasts the second Harry planted his rod inside of her body.

"Get ready, here it comes."

April's moist center wrapped around Harry's invading rod. He rode out her orgasm and responded with one of his own. The milky white discharge struck April's insides and splattered all over her insides. Harry rode her through another two or three orgasms before reaching the end of his ejaculation.

The reporter collapsed down onto the desk. Harry pulled almost away from her, although his cock head still touched her lips. His hand rested on her right hip.

"So, any more questions?"

* * *

 **End.**


	111. Red Hot Morning(Lily Evans Martha Kent)

**Red Hot Morning(Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter and Martha Kent from Smallville)**

* * *

Harry Potter's eyes opened up. He spent the summer at the Kent Farmhouse during the summer, to help out with his cousin from his mother's side of the family, Martha, after her husband Jonathan suffered a fatal heart attack. Martha, Harry, and Lily were the only three in the house. Martha's daughter, Claire, were out with Harry's twin sisters, Amanda and Emily, with Claire's friends Lana and Chloe. Harry's aunt Rose and Lana's Aunt Nell were out with the girls, keeping an eye on them during the trip the girls were on.

Martha wasn't the only family Harry visited. Lana and Nell were cousins of Harry on the Potter line, a part of the line which fractured off. Squibs had been prosecuted in the late 19th century, and in some cases, killed. While families like the Potters had a more enlightened attitude towards non-magicals, others sought it as their duty to prune some weeds on the line.

The young man had been in the state of being between asleep and awake. Harry became more awake and more alert due to the fact something warm and wet was around the area of his crotch. He sat up for a minute to see a very familiar pair of green eyes looking at from him.

His mother, Lily, sucked his cock. Harry groaned at the sensations surrounding his cock. His mother's skilled and able mouth worked around his rod. They had been sleeping together ever since Harry's thirteenth birthday, when he came into his heritage in a big way. The wizard pushed his rod into his mother's mouth.

"Morning, Mum."

Lily pulled away from her son and smiled. She stroked his long cock. "Morning, Harry…..I saw you were having a nice dream, so I decided to take care of you."

Harry appreciated his mother taking care of her. Her tongue swirled around Harry's cock and gave him a full service job. Her mouth wrapped around Harry's throbbing cock and gave him a full service job. Her lips, tongue, and teeth worked over Harry's manhood. His hands cupped the back of Lily's head and pushed deep inside of her mouth.

The beautiful redhead mother pushed her lips down around Harry's hard, throbbing rod. Her hand squeezed Harry's balls and sucked his long cock. She pulled up all of the way, kissed the tip and pushed down into him. She repeated the ritual a few times.

The rushing feeling coming from Harry's balls increased. Lily grabbed Harry's balls to milk them along with his cock. The beautiful feeling of Lily bottoming out on Harry's cock with her mouth and deep-throating him made Harry close his eyes. Harry shoved his cock deep inside of Lily's mouth.

Lily braced herself for her son's cum. His fingers pushed deeper down onto him and caressed Harry's throbbing balls. She squeezed them and the first blast inside of her throat connected. Lily sucked him very hard and made sure to get the most for her mother.

"Damn, Mum," Harry breathed.

The MILF goddess bringing herself down on Harry's cock concluded. She pulled her way from Harry, and rose up to him from the bed. Harry got a better look at her. He saw her wearing a lacy red bra which barely contained her massive breasts. Her nipples stuck very tantalizing on the other side of the transparent red material. Harry took a deep breath when looking over at Lily. She wore a nice red thong as well, a garter belt, and a pair of "fuck-me" stockings. Lily moved over onto the bed with a smile.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now Rose and Nell has taken the girls shopping, I'm here now," Lily said.

"You do realize Martha's here, don't you?"

"Mmm, I know," Lily said. "I wonder what she would think if she walked in on us."

Lily attacked the side of Harry's neck with kisses, and worshipped his body, sucking on the flesh very tantalizingly. Harry grabbed her firm ass and squeezed it. Lily smiled when Harry squeezed her ass.

The redhead woman slowly dropped her bra and revealed her massive breasts for Harry. Harry took a handful of the large breasts and squeezed them. Lily moaned, and now Harry turned the tables, rolling her onto the bed. He took her lips, neck, collarbone, and breasts. Harry kissed all the way down to her. The moment he caught her belly button, Lily writhed in pleasure.

Harry slowly hooked his finger inside of Lily's thong and slipped it down her womanhood to expose her smooth, and wonderful looking sex. Harry's finger shifted an inch inside of Lily's tight vice.

"I'm hungry," Harry said.

"Help yourself," Lily said.

She spread her legs so Harry could feed herself. Harry buried himself face first in the area he once came from. The tongue shifted inside of Lily and buried himself in between her warm and willing thighs. Lily rested her hands on the back of Harry's head.

"Baby, it's so good, eat me out," Lily breathed.

Lily's warm walls pushed up to meet Harry's tongue. The oral stimulation caused Lily to tingle. She wanted everything Harry could give her, and so much more. Lily's moist center opened and closed for Harry. Harry pushed his face in between her wonderful thighs.

The juices dripping form between Lily's thighs made Harry hard and want to ram his throbbing hard cock inside of her body. He pulled out of her and Lily smiled.

"Do it," Lily said. "Fuck me."

Harry smiled and crawled on top of Lily. Her breasts squashed against Harry's muscular chest. Harry felt up the milky globes and squeezed them. He slipped the head of his cock against Lily's wet center. Lily wrapped a leg around Harry's back and encouraged him to go inside of her.

Mother and son met in the center. Harry pushed his long throbbing cock inside of Lily's warm center. She clamped down onto his head.

Harry could have sworn her heard a moan mixed in with his mother's familiar and pleasured moans. The feeling of Lily's soft, stocking clad leg wrapped around him drove the thought of anything else out of Harry's mind. He pushed his throbbing hard cock inside of Lily's pussy.

"Baby, fuck me, show everyone while you're the best," Lily said.

Lily was so proud of her son and his ability to make any women wet in the panties. She eased his transition into manhood quite nicely, teaching him everything he needed to know. Hell, Lily learned a few things from Harry. His manhood pushed deep inside of Lily's gripping hot pussy.

The slow and steady shoves deep inside of Lily made her breath heavily. She pushed her nails into the side of Harry's back when he rocked down into her. He pulled almost out of Lily and then pushed back into her. The orgasm spread through her body with each passing plunge inside of Harry.

"Go ahead, Mum, cum for me."

The warm mouth kissing and licking Lily's nipples made her cum extremely hard. Her hips clenched down around him a few seconds.

Harry pushed himself deep inside of Lily and made her scream. His cock buried inside of Lily's wet center. She closed around Harry and released him a couple of times.

"Harry, it's so good, why don't you show Martha you can make her feel as well?"

Harry stopped and slowly slipped out of Lily. He turned around and saw Martha Kent standing in the doorway. Her eyes looked onto her young cousin, with lust in her eyes. She dressed bathrobe which came opened and showed her breasts held up in a black bra and panties. Panties which soaked into the body of the redhead. Her large breasts stuck out and called to Harry.

"Come here, and give me a kiss, Martha."

Martha stepped closer towards Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry's back and leaned towards him. The two kissed. Electricity fired down Martha's spine. Her toes curled, and loins moistened, heating up completely. Harry reached behind Martha and pushed her closer towards him. Her wet loins rubbed against Harry's aching rod.

"You know how much I wanted this?" Martha asked.

"If you wanted it, you could ask nicely," Harry said.

The older woman tried to think about all of the reasons why this was wrong. It was hard to think when Harry held a hand on her breast. His fingers dipped down underneath Martha's panties and started to feel her wet cunt lips. Martha kept pushing her lips on them.

Lily made her way from behind Martha and pressed her breasts against her cousin's back. Mother and son pinned their cousin between them. The redhead worked her legs down between Martha's firm thighs. She rubbed them and worked her fingers down between them.

"It's time for you to heal, Martha," Lily said. "Let Harry fuck your troubles all the way."

For one day, for one morning, Martha Kent wanted to forget. She wanted a nice large cock buried inside her body where she could get drilled without any shame. She turned around to face Lily. Harry's hands still squeezed her ass. Martha and Lily came chest to chest with each other. Both redheads entered a very steamy makeout session.

"Both of you should get down to the bed, on your hands and knees."

Lily pulled away from Martha, moving towards the bed. Her bare ass swayed. Lily stopped on the side of the bed, bent over, with her ass poked out.

A spank to her ass resulted in pleasure spiking through Lily's loins. Martha followed her cousin down on the bed.

Harry walked closer towards Martha. The redhead on the bed breathed. Harry's fingers quested between Martha's dripping hot thighs. Harry pushed a finger deep inside of Martha. One finger inside of her made Martha breath.

"Please, fuck me," Martha begged him. "I can't stand it. I need your cock inside me."

The emerald-eyed sorcerer climbed up behind him. His hard cock knocked on the edge of Martha's entrance. She could feel how big he was.

"It might hurt at first," Lily said. "The best thing to do is just let it happen, let him fill you up."

Harry's rod pushed inside of Martha's pussy from behind. She gripped Harry, hard. Harry caught a glimpse from the wardrobe mirror of Martha's face screwing up, biting down on her lips. The dark-haired man shoved deep inside of her with a long thrust. He pulled almost out of her and shoved his long cock inside of her.

"Yes, just relax, and let it happen, Martha," Lily said. "Let Harry fuck you. It feels so good to be fucked by my son's cock. You like taking your cousin's big prick, don't you?"

Martha feverishly nodded at Lily's question. She tried to let out the moan of pleasure. Every time Harry buried deep inside of her, Martha completely stretched out on him. She moistened his rod and it pushed inside of her.

"Harry, harder, harder, harder!" Martha yelled. "I never knew how good your cock could feel."

"You had a good idea," Harry said.

Martha didn't really argue about it. His balls slapped against her to give Martha a hint of what was going to come He shoved deeper into Martha and buried himself into her. Her body sized up and released the cum around Harry's hard cock.

Lily smiled when feeling her son dominate Martha. She deserved a good hard fucking for a good long time. Jonathan provided in her in many ways, but after the fever he had about ten years ago, which rendered him impotent, he didn't really rise to the occasion in many others. A good man, shame he died, but still, Martha deserved to be pleasured and take advantage of her sexual prime.

"Harry, make her cum so hard, and come over to take me," Lily said. "Mummy needs her fill."

"Patience, Mum, you'll have your time."

Lily hated having to be patient, but she supposed she would really have to wait. The long throbbing hard cock pounding into Martha increased Lily's lusts.

The screams as well, the pleasurable screams coming through Martha.

"She's so tight," Harry said. "I think I'm going to have to cum."

Martha closed her eyes and clutched onto the bed. Harry's fingers pushed into her nipples and squeezed them hard. Pleasure shot through her body.

"Cum for me, please," Martha said.

"As you wish."

Harry pumped his rod inside of her womanhood. Those balls slapped against Martha and threatened to blow his huge load inside of her.

"Knock her up, Harry," Lily said. "Give Claire a baby sister."

Martha didn't protest the thought of having a child of her own. Her waiting womb opened up for the blast of cum inside of her. His balls launched the splattering of seed inside of her. Harry pushed inside of Martha and then pulled completely out of her.

The warm cum splashing inside of Martha's body caused her body to glow for something. Harry pushed deep inside of her body.

"Don't worry, if it doesn't happen, we'll have to keep trying until we get it right," Harry said.

Harry pulled out of Martha, his cock dripping with her cum. Lily rolled over on top of Martha, and gave her a kiss in response before she moved over and attacked Harry's cock with her mouth.

A short, but intense blowjob brought Harry back to full mast. Lily pulled closer away from Harry and climbed on top of him. His rod rose up into the air in position. Lily climbed on top of Harry's cock and impaled herself down onto him.

He slipped into the redhead who started to bounce up and down on Harry's lap. The full and aching rod submerged inside of Lily's warm wet vice. She pushed down onto him.

Martha, stuffed full of cum, looked up towards Harry. She watched when Lily descended up and down on Harry's cock. She resembled a particularly naughty angel.

Two strong hands cupped Lily's bouncing breasts. She rolled her hips down onto Harry and grabbed him before releasing him. Her sexy thighs bounced down onto Harry's manhood.

"You two are going to be the death of me this summer," Harry said.

"Four, once Nell and Rose get involved in the action," Lily said. "We owe them for minding the girls today, remember."

Harry didn't forget. And he wanted a crack at his aunt and cousin respectfully. Plus, he was certain Claire, Lana, Chloe, and the twins would all want a piece of him when they were a bit older.

That was the future though, his mother's pussy was the present. And what Harry buried inside of her. His long rod stiffened and pushed inside of her.

Martha's fingers rubbed her body enticingly. She just had a good hard fucking, and she wanted another one. Lily levitating a dildo and shoving it into her pussy only did so much to alleviate her fire. Lily buried it deep inside of her.

Lily aimed the dildo inside Martha and buried it inside of her gushing pussy. Every single time the dildo spiked into Martha, her hips clenched down and released. She timed the dildo deep inside of Martha in tune with her ramming down onto Harry's cock.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of his mother's delicious warmth wrapped around his aching hard manhood. Every time the redhead bounced on him, her breasts smashed in his face. Harry buried his face between Lily's heaving cleavage and sucked on her nipples. Lily reared her head back with a moan of encouragement.

"Harry, take me, lick me, suck me right there," Lily mewled.

Harry pushed his mouth against Lily's nipple and sucked it hard. Lily rocked down onto Harry with a few spikes of her pussy down on him.

"Baby, so good, suck on my tits, make them feel really good," Lily said.

The good feelings continued with Lily gushing hard around Harry. She guided his massive prick into her. His cock swelled and would be a few seconds away from pushing inside of her.

Martha's eyes lazily followed the progress of Lily pogoing herself up and down on her own son's cock. Such a taboo little incident made Martha extremely hot. She had been seduced into their bedroom and pleasured.

Lily smiled and guided Harry's face in between her aching breasts. Harry pushed inside of her, almost sliding out of her. Lily gasped at the loss of Harry's cock inside of her. Then she felt relieved the very second Harry took his long cock inside of her body.

"Cum for me, sweetie," Lily said.

The powerful young man couldn't hold back for much longer. The swelling deep inside of his balls reached a fever pitch when he kept bringing himself into Lily. He could not hold back from her for much longer.

Lily pushed down onto Harry. Her gushing center released and squeezed Harry's mighty rod. Harry picked up the pace with a long thrust inside of her.

The spilling of their intermixing cum started. Harry pushed up and down into Lily. He gave his mother a gushing amount of seed. The load filled up her pussy.

Harry smiled when Lily crawled over the top of him. She joined Martha over to the bed and grabbed her cousin by the hair, before giving her a sultry kiss. The kiss only deepened.

Martha's warm body heightened with pleasure until the next play was ready. Lily climbed on top of Martha's face and buried her womanhood inside her face. Lily's face buried in Martha's pussy and Martha buried her face inside of Lily's gushing womanhood.

The captivated young man on the edge of the bed watched, when both of the women ate each other. They made a productive of slurping their pussies dry of each other's juices.

Lily looked up from Martha and mouthed, "take her ass." Lily slipped a finger inside of Martha's puckered hole, lubricated with juices.

It took seconds for Martha to realize what was happening. Harry's well lubricated cock shoved inside of her waiting hole.

"Damn, she's about as tight as you, Mum," Harry said.

He worked himself inside of Martha's nice, sexy ass. The wide ass of the house wife was perfect for ramming his cock inside of her. Harry took her plump cheeks in hand and squeeze it.

"She has a nice, thick, ass perfect for fucking," Lily said. "And her mouth isn't half bad either…and I bet she hasn't had a cock bad there ever."

Martha couldn't argue. Jonathan was the straight, conservative, missionary type. Lily and Harry opened her world and asshole up to new pleasures. Lily held her open for her son to push his cock into her.

The green-eyed redhead smiled. She watched Harry bury his thick, juicy shaft into Martha's tight ass.

"She making you want to cum, baby? Go ahead, and give her the nice sticky load of cum all over her ass, like she dreamed of. I'm pretty sure there's plenty more."

Harry wanted to savor the moment of his cousin's ass for a few seconds. His fingers touched Martha's rear and sent a simulation of pleasure through her. Lily's mouth and tongue also worked over Martha's pussy and simulated it just as Harry took Martha in the ass.

Moments of pleasure later, and Harry just had to let it go.

"Sorry, Martha, you have a hot ass, and nice tits, and a fuckable body…..and you can take my cock in your ass, so nicely. It so nice, doesn't it?"

Harry's question had been answered by Martha's feverish moans. He launched another load inside of Martha's ass. Harry held onto her thick cheeks and buried an intense amount of sticky cum inside of her.

"Good, very good," Harry breathed.

He pulled out of her. Lily's tongue shifted and licked Harry's cum when it trickled out of Martha's ass. It made Harry hard all over again.

Lily raised one hand and wrapped it around Harry's cock. She smiled and suckled the head, to bring him back to life.

"Maybe you should see whose ass is tighter."

Harry's breath heightened the second his mother moved her tight ass over the side of his cock. He could feel her gushing pussy out from underneath him.

Martha dove in between Lily's legs while Lily brought her firm cheeks down onto Harry's rod. It was a beautiful sight to see Harry working his cock in between Lily's ass while Martha licked out her cousin.

"I'm liking this family bonding, don't you?" Lily asked.

No one could disagree. Harry took hold of Lily's bouncing breasts, so lovely and firm, the envy of women half of her age. Harry squeezed one of the gorgeous fun bags. She moaned and Harry leaned in while fucking her ass to nibble his mother's shoulder, knowing it was a bit of a hot spot towards him.

Pleasure cascaded through Lily. Martha and Harry worked her ass and pussy so nicely. The cascading pleasure went through her body.

"So, whose ass is tighter?"

"Pretty close," Harry said. "I'm going to need to experiment more….to make sure I don't make a mistake before I decided."

Harry buried his rod inside of Lily's milking bowels. He kept working almost out of her and pushing into her. His mother's ass was the first one he ever had, just like her cunt and her mouth.

"Ram your huge cock into Mummy's tight arse!" Lily breathed. "Make her think of you when she sits down for the next week."

Martha suckled Lily's lips and got even hotter. She reached between her legs and stroked her clit. Hot and horny didn't even begin to describe how Martha Kent felt now. All she could say was this little encounter made her feel so good.

"I know you will make an informed decision, with more…effort!"

Lily squealed out the last word and came on the spot. Juicy cum splattered into Martha's mouth. She sucked her cousin's juices up. She made a series of lewd sounds when going down on Lily's pussy.

Those sounds, combined with Lily's ass, made Harry just barely hold back. He almost was there, just a bit more, and he would be inside of her.

The sounds of slapping balls against Lily's ass followed a fraction of a second later. Harry groaned and gripped onto his mother's hips tightly for leverage.

All three of them came together at the same time and it was a beautiful sight. Lily and Harry released an outburst of energy, which would excite every single woman in a certain radius in Smallville.

Harry launched the last bit of cum inside of Lily's ass, and pulled back to her.

The dust settled, and Harry found his way pinned between Lily on one end, and Martha on the other end. Both of the mature redheads pressed against Harry. They felt up his chest and abs, and lightly kissed him. Lily in particular stroked her son's hair, making it even messier.

"So, how much longer do we have before Rose and Nell bring the girls back?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I think we have another hour or two to kill," Lily said. "You know how girls get when they're shopping."

Harry knew, which was why he didn't have to go. He was in a much better position right now. Not one, but two mouths slowly moved down his mouth and close to his crotch, which started to show signs of life.

A much better position indeed.

* * *

 **End.**


	112. Exchange(Chloe Frazer)

**Exchange(Chloe Frazer from Uncharted)**

* * *

Chloe Frazer knew her contact would be here sooner rather than later, actually she didn't know whether or not he was here. The dark-haired treasure hunter held the bag over her shoulder when entering the meeting place. She had everything he wanted, all they had to do was make the exchange.

True to form, her contact arrived, not just on time, but a little bit earlier than suggested. Tall, green-eyes, black hair, a firm body which was the dream of many women, herself included. Harry Potter always ensured the price was right and for those who treated him well, he treated them to something extra.

"I don't know what you wanted with this," Chloe said. "But, here it is. I'm sure you can figure out what to do with it, when you have a chance."

Harry answered with a smile and took the item from the treasure hunter. He opened up the bag and rifled through the contents for a few seconds, studying the item inside. Everything appeared to be in order, at least from where he stood. The item in the bag matched the description his source had and Chloe's work was impeccable as object.

"What is not valuable to some, can be beyond all stated value for others, Ms. Frazer."

Chloe understood about as much from her years of hunting for treasure. She watched when Harry Potter made his way to the wall. The view from the backside wasn't too bad, compared to the front.

Harry smiled, they had been working together on and off for a year, and he paid rather well. Still, it was obvious Chloe dreamed of an arrangement which was beyond business and veered more into the realm of pleasure. Harry would be quite spiteful if he didn't give her an opportunity to let all of her dreams come true.

"I can see," Chloe said.

Harry paused and turned around. Chloe took a step back and acted all innocent. The look on the face of the beauty showed she had anything other than innocence on her mind.

"If you want to take a look at my inner quarters, than follow me. You'd recognize a few of the items down the hallway, I say."

Chloe took the plunge and followed Harry down the hallway. She thought about him more and more, the way he carried himself. Chloe looked around and sure enough, she did recognize a few things on the wall as items she procured for him. Some of them looked broken.

"Merely a means to release the enchantments in them," Harry said. "Unfortunately, some of these items carry power which could be catastrophic when in the wrong hands."

The two of them stopped at the just seconds before reaching the end of the hallway. Chloe turned her attention to Harry, a small smile flickering on her face.

"I suppose you think your hands are the right hands."

Harry edged closer towards them until the point where they were an inch apart from meeting with each other. Chloe almost swallowed a lump in her throat when Harry had her close. She wasn't used to relinquishing control like this.

"My hands are either the right hands or the wrong hands depending on who you ask. But, you might want to make your own opinion."

Said hands found their way on the small of Chloe's back and pulled her into an extremely sensual kiss. The last couple of times, Chloe thought they were going to cross the boundary between business and personal. Those fingers eased down further.

Harry cupped a handful of Chloe's ass. He had been pleased with the woman overall, but nothing stood out more to him than her pleasantly thick bum. It offered the most enticing thought when he walked away from meetings with her. Chloe's gasping continued the second Harry pushed his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss pulled away from Chloe's mouth, well not completely. He latched onto the side of her mouth, and started to kiss her. Harry reached on the underside of her shirt and fingers danced against Chloe's trim stomach. Her body heated up, wanting to give Harry more pleasure. Harry leaned in and kissed Chloe multiple times, each of them sending waves of fire through her body.

Harry pushed Chloe's hips against his. The two soon to be lovers grounded together. He pulled her shirt up to reveal her toned body and large breasts. The bra she wore strained, and demanded to release them out.

"I want those," Harry said.

"Oh, that's the prize you sought, isn't it?" Chloe asked.

His fingers danced down her belly button and to the inside of her pants. He pulled them down and revealed Chloe's panties. They were moist. Harry pressed his finger against the nipple on the other side of Chloe's shirt, and swiftly rotated his finger against her.

"Yes, it is," Harry said. "Among other things….but let's take this to a bit more intimate area."

Chloe's mind dissolved into foggy thoughts of lust. He guided her through the open door until his bed chambers. A lush, soft bed, for plenty of room, enough room to have a decent sized orgy at the very least.

Any thoughts drove from Chloe's mind the very second Harry drove his fingers into her. Her pussy clamped down onto his fingers. Harry leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. His lips traveled to her collarbone, nipples, and down her belly button.

Those fingers those, those fingers just should have been registered as lethal weapons. Chloe pushed her thighs together to milk Harry's probing digits inside of her walls. Her heart steadied with an intense pace the second Harry pushed himself into her and then slid completely out of her.

"Just wait," Harry muttered to her. "You're feeling this for my fingers. Just wait until I taste you. And I want to taste you."

Harry's flickering tongue made Chloe envision how things were going to go. It was long and it seemed to be extending. Those eyes made Harry seem like he was not human at all.

Those beautiful thighs spread apart and Harry dove down inside Chloe's thighs. She gushed when Harry licked her out. First, he took some time lavishing attention to her yummy lower lips. The moment he got them all swollen and puffy, Harry licked her.

Chloe rose up off of the bed, thinking about what Harry could do to her next. The tongue shifted inside of her and stimulated pleasure centers which nothing ever had before. Those hips wrapped tightly around Harry's head. She bucked herself up to meet Harry who continued to eat her out.

"Damn," Chloe whispered.

The exact statement Harry wanted to see. He wanted her canal all nice and wet for his cock. His lips released her and then bit down onto her again. He made out with Chloe's nether regions and slipped her a delicious amount of tongue between her legs.

"Mmm, yeah," Chloe said. "Yeah."

She was now wet and ready to ride. Harry took her lips in mouth and shoved more of his eager tongue between Chloe's gushing womanhood. Those warm lips continued to pump up. Harry licked the inside of her pussy out and sucked her juices dry.

"Now, it's time."

Harry stood up tall. Chloe smiled and saw the large tent appearing in Harry's boxes.

"If you want me, you're going to have to help yourself."

Chloe understood and pounced Harry. She wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed the ever living daylights out of him. Her hands removed Harry's shirt. For the first time, those sculpted muscles revealed themselves to Chloe unrestricted and ready for her to play. And Chloe wanted to play, she craved her special playtime with Harry.

The belt came up next and Chloe worshipped the alter with a few kisses. His fingers brushed against his manhood and pulled out his long, throbbing cock for her.

"Have a seat," Chloe said.

"How nice of you to offer me a seat in my own bedroom."

Chloe playfully shoved Harry down onto the bed. The tanned beauty mounted her soon to be lover. The massive girth of his cock was even beyond of what she imagined. Chloe shifted herself closer towards Harry, and pushed herself down onto his manhood.

The two lovers joined together at the loins. Harry leaned back and allowed Chloe to push herself on his throbbing hard cock. Her wet walls contracted and then expanded to allow more of Harry inside of her. The manhood pushing deep inside of her gushing center made Chloe feel really good.

Hot firm skin connected with Harry. Chloe tilted back a few inches and allowed Harry access to her breast. The tanned, juicy nipple in his mouth had been applied with the perfect suction. Chloe mewled and dropped down onto Harry. The throbbing hard cock shoved deep inside of her tight body.

"More," Chloe breathed.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked her.

"Please," Chloe breathed. "Take my tit, and suck on it. I'm going to die if you don't."

Harry thought she might have been exaggerating a little bit, dying if he didn't suck her warm nipples. Still, Harry wasn't one to ignore a woman in need. He pushed more of Chloe's juicy nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard. The sounds of pleasure coming from her only encouraged Harry to suck on them more, and feel up her body. He relished how firm it was, and how beautiful she looked bouncing down on his cock.

Chloe's eyes shifted back a few inches. She could not believe Harry had her in this particular position. Every time his mouth released her nipple, Chloe thought a small part of herself would be intertwined to Harry.

The two of them met together. The force of Chloe's first orgasm only heightened the second Harry gripped her tight ass. Chloe shifted further down on Harry's engorged rod. Her heart beat when feeling Harry. She bounced up and slid down on his rod a couple more times.

"Yes, you're mine, Chloe," Harry said. "Are you about ready to cum? Would you like it if I let you cum? I think you deserve to cum, because of all of the good work you've done for me."

The thought of being allowed to cum excited Chloe. However, the thought of being denied, and having to beg, it just made her nipples really stiff. And not just because of Harry sucking on them, even though that helped just a little bit. She bounced down onto his rod, shoving more of him into her, harder, faster.

"When I'm ready, you're cum."

"Please, let me cum," Chloe said. "I've wanted to cum so hard. I want to feel my tight pussy wrap around your big cock."

Harry squeezed her tight bum and spanked it. The young woman bounced down Harry's hard rod. The manhood spread her walls apart. The feeling of a well-earned orgasm almost coursed through her body. Chloe slid down Harry's manhood and pushed herself down onto his rod.

"Don't worry, you'll have your desire, soon. Just take a deep breath, relax, and let it come."

Chloe took a deep breath, relaxed. Frustration came through her body. Denial made her hotter, want to come more.

"Always amazing when you get what you want."

The floodgates opened up and Chloe received one of the best orgasms of her entire life. Her body warmed up and released pleasure. Her clenching body came almost all the way down on Harry's rod. She wrapped around him tightly and rode him to the conclusion of her own orgasm.

Unfortunately, she had not rode him to the conclusion of his orgasm. Harry pulled from Chloe's moist womanhood and let her fall back on the bed. Her lips curled into a lustful expression. Harry waved his hand and invited Chloe to turn over. She turned over, on her hands and knees in front of Harry. A wicked little smile crossed over her face when Harry approached her.

His long cock demanded entrance and Chloe would be the one to grant Harry what he desired. His thick head pushed against her inviting lips. His balls touched her gushing entrance when Harry pulled almost out and slid in.

One large cock pushed inside of Chloe's gushing womanhood. Her ass bounced when Harry's cock had been driven inside of her. The tantalizing rear entry was something Harry would have to explore it.

"You like it when I touch your ass. You're an anal slut who gets turned on, don't you?"

She could not deny Harry any longer.

"Yes, I love my ass getting played with. I loved it getting spanked and squeezed. I like it when you do that, when you ram your big cock me from behind, and pull on my hair."

A slap on her rear caused Chloe's squeals of pleasure to heighten. Harry picked up the pace and pushed more of his rod inside of her body. Harry almost slid all the way out of Chloe and then pushed back into her. He buried his engorged rod inside of her body.

"Oh, you mean you like some of this?"

Harry pinched Chloe's firm cheeks and slapped on them. He left a red mark on her firm ass. The thrusts grew deeper when Harry rocked her from behind. Her body shook underneath him and every time Harry rammed into her, that tantalizing ass jiggled. He pushed his hands down on her and pulled almost all the way out of her. Harry plowed inside of her one more time.

The bedsheets became unraveled because of how much Chloe clutched them in her hand. She didn't care, all she wanted was pleasure. Harry's balls slapping against her brought her small bursts of energy into her.

"Yes, like that, harder, faster, please!" Chloe yelled. "You're driving me crazy."

Harry smiled, when he pushed his hands against Chloe's firm rear for leverage and plunged into her tight body. The exotic goddess on the bed made him feel really good. He had his eye on her for a long time and she had been comfortable enough to be taken into his bedroom.

His bedsheets would need to be rearranged when he was done with her, but it was really a rather small detail. Harry picked up the pace inside of her. His balls slapped against Chloe's tender lips when going into her. Her walls spread out to engulf his hard cock inside of her.

"We're very close," Harry said. "Are you going to cum soon?"

Chloe answered with a feverish nod. Harry was very busy caressing every inch of her body, from her hips, down to her tummy, to her breasts. He leaned in to kiss the back of her neck.

"Good, cum," Harry said. "You may cum, you've earned it."

He slowly flickered a nipple to make Chloe become undone. Her heart skipped a couple of beats every time Harry pushed his way inside of her. Her gushing body released their heavy juices onto her.

Every now and then Harry pushed a finger inside of Chloe's back passage. Chloe gripped Harry harder when he felt the inside of her asshole.

"You're nice, firm, and built to fuck," Harry said. "Good qualities for a woman to have, wouldn't you say so?"

Chloe didn't really argue to be honest. She couldn't argue in the position she was in. All she could do was feel Harry's thick cock slamming inside of her body and stretching her out to the tee. Her body exploded into a gushing feeling.

The rush of warm fluids pumping from Chloe's center made Harry get closer and closer to the edge. He wanted Chloe to enjoy the full feeling of an orgasm well earned. While he also enjoyed her firm, toned body, in all of its splendor pressed up against him. His thick balls dribbled against Chloe's womanhood, moist and ready for him.

"I hope you're ready."

Chloe tried to make a quip about being born ready for him. The quip had been lost and cum shot through her loins. Harry picked up a steadier pace inside of Chloe and rode out her orgasm all the way to the end.

Now, Harry's turn approached. He sped up the pace and fucked Chloe Frazer for everything she was worth. Every nook, cranny, and curve of her body had been explored. Harry left his mark by digging his fingernails into Chloe's sexy ass cheek when picking up a steadier pace inside of her.

The end came with Harry's balls releasing and firing the load stored up for some time. He flooded the inside of Chloe's body.

Chloe experienced a very invigorated feeling of Harry's balls planting their gift inside of her waiting womb. He planted his load inside of her. Her gushing center closed in and released Harry numerous times before he shuddered to a stop.

The sorcerer spent plenty of time pulling away from Chloe, and leaving her ravished and dripping.

"So, are you ready to do more business in the future?"

Chloe rolled over, seeing the results of the encounter with Harry. She looked at the handsome young man and leaned up to give him a kiss before pulling away from him.

"You bet your ass we will."

"The question is, will you happily bet yours?"

* * *

 **End.**


	113. Temple of Worship(Isis)

So, the group known as Critics United decided to step onto the Breeding Grounds and target this story. They're a group of self-appointed moral busybodies, who think it's their right to police the content of this website. They're snitches more less, and in you know what they say about snitches, don't you? That being said, more information can be found on the Deadpool PSA, and the post on my blog, under the heading entitled Line in the Sand. There's a chance they might dog-pile and report this, and my other stories, after I told them where to put their warnings. I must remind you, that the Breeding Ground can also be found at the Harry Potter Fan Fiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, and I'm also moving over everything to my personal blog, although that will obviously take a while. I won't be leaving this website, unless I'm booted out. I won't be deleting this story. I would remind you to take these links found on my profile and keep them at hand. I would also recommend any writers to not only post their works in one place, because nothing lasts forever.

That being said, until the day I get thrown out, I'll be here, posting these chapters. And I would also like to dedicate the smut in this chapter to Critics United.

* * *

 **Temple of Worship(Isis from Egyptian Mythology)**

* * *

Harry Potter received a message which indicated if he traveled to a certain temple in the middle of Egypt, it would make it worth his while. Many of these temples hid themselves from non-magical, or even mortal eyes. Thus, Harry figured he was one of the few people in recent memory to see the temple.

Oddly enough, Harry saw his fortunes take a huge upswing after he saved a young woman form the Death Eaters a while back. She thanked him for his assistance, and all Harry knew was her name was "Adrianna". He didn't see her, although Harry's fortune increased over the past couple of months.

Then, the woman he saved, sent him a message to meet her at this particular temple. She claimed he wouldn't regret showing up. Harry showed up, half-expecting a trap, but pleased there wasn't. He walked down a set of steps and into a room which lit up with multi-colored hues of lightning.

A padded bench invited Harry to sit down. Harry stepped inside of the chamber. Hypnotic sounding music started to beat through the temple. Harry sat down and waited to see what was all about.

A shadowy figure started to move on the other side of the curtain and moved back and forth. The curtain flickered open and a vision of beauty shined out from underneath of curtain.

The silky dark hair of the beauty shined out from the light. Her blue eyes looked on with a sultry expression. Her soft looking dark skin was only barely visible behind a transparent veil which hooked underneath her nose. She stepped forward with a solid beat and a humming sound. She wore a golden bikini top which pushed up her already large breasts. Another veil covered her stomach.

Harry's eyes dropped down to see the tight, transparent pants she wore, and the pair of slender golden panties other side. The woman stepped forward and swayed her hips back and forth. Harry watched the hypnotic motion of her kisses.

"Sit back and enjoy the show, hero," she whispered in a sultry voice. "Don't worry, you'll get your reward and some more."

The vision of beauty turned around and stuck her firm ass out. Her ass swayed in front of Harry. Temptation to reach forward and grab hold of that beautiful ass visited Harry. He tried to push through the energy shield which surrounded around her. Harry's breathing increased.

The woman looked over her shoulder with a sultry expression in her eyes. She turned around and started to gyrate a little bit more. She watched up so she stepped towards Harry.

Harry looked up towards her with a smile. She unclipped the veil and allowed it to drop to the ground. Her beautiful perfect face with high cheekbones came up. She had a beautiful nose and a pair of plump lips. Harry recognized her instantly.

"Adrianna," Harry muttered.

"Yes, but it's just one name I'm known of," she said. "Call me, Isis."

Harry raised his eyebrow. Isis swooped down, her bright blue eyes looking in his. Her well maintained fingernails raked over Harry's face. She leaned closer and kissed Harry on his lips with a tender kiss. Isis's tongue pushed deep inside of his mouth before she pulled out.

Isis pulled away from him, with a nice little tease. She unhooked the veil and let it drop to the ground. Harry watched her smooth, toned, perfect belly button. The navel shined out with a Jem inside. Isis rippled her stomach and released it a second later. Her hips swayed back and forth with Harry's eyes following her.

The beauty hooked her fingers on the transparent pants and pulled them down. She wore nothing but a pair of very skimpy yellow panties beneath her waist. She wore a nice little thong as well, covering her lower body. Isis swirled her hips around and moved closer towards Harry with a smile.

Isis grabbed Harry's hands and pulled them up to put them onto her body. Harry received the hint and lightly caressed the body of the woman. Isis leaned closer towards Harry's crotch.

The slowly grinding on her hips down onto his crotch resulted in Harry's swelling increasing. Isis leaned down and kissed him on the side of his neck. She smiled with Harry's hand resting on her lower back.

Isis unclipped her bra and released a pair of round breasts for Harry. Harry watched the juicy globe be unveiled.

"They're nice, aren't they?" Isis asked. "Please, touch them."

Harry held out his hand and squeezed the underside of her perfectly define breasts. It was so firm, and at the same time, so soft. Harry leaned closer towards Isis and touched his lips to the point of her erect nipple.

The goddess breathed out in pleasure. She had her eye on him for some time and it was more than worth the wait. She caressed Harry's hair and encouraged him. He took her encouragement very nicely. His mouth latched onto Isis's engorged nipple. Harry sucked the nipple in very hard.

Isis closed her eyes and stepped back from Harry. She smiled and undid her panties. The panties came down over her legs. Harry's eyes followed to her smooth perfection between her legs.

"It seems unfair that I'm bare, and you're still covered in those hot, uncomfortable clothes," Isis said. "Isn't it?"

She didn't wait for any response. A slow and casual unstrapping of Harry's under body exposed his toned upper body. Isis raked her vision over him. Her beautiful eyes locked onto Harry's body and took a nice look at the sculpted physique beneath him.

A series of kisses result in Harry's body feeling pleasured. Isis moved her way down her body and worshipped him. Harry stopped her, and pulled her to a standing position.

A bed appeared from behind the curtain Isis went through. Harry wrapped his arms around Isis and kissed her, pushing her into the next room.

Isis gasped in pleasure. Harry laid on top of her and landed a series of kisses to every inch of her body. Ear, the side of her face, neck, and then her breasts before Harry made his way down to her body. He worshipped every inch of the divine body.

"Can't say a goddess has ever tried to get in my pants before."

The dark-skinned woman underneath him squirmed. Harry continued to lay pleasure down her body. His belt and pants came off, exposing him in his boxer shorts. Harry's large cock stretched from underneath his shorts.

"Let me."

The exotic beauty underneath him pulled off Harry's boxers after sitting up. His large cock pushed out and struck Isis in the side of her mouth. She cooed and pushed a hand over Harry's hand. Isis ran her hand down Harry's hard cock and reached between his legs.

"I need you," Isis said.

"Get ready."

Isis crawled back from the bed. The dark-skinned goddess climbed back onto the bed. Her thighs pushed apart and she looked ready to receive.

Harry climbed on top of the body of the goddess. Isis's wet lips pushed up against Harry's large cock. The young man inched closer towards Isis's wet pussy. Isis spread apart.

The two of them met together at the center and Harry filled her up. Isis moaned hungrily the second Harry drove his hard cock into her. Her tight body slid over him and pushed down onto him. The divine beauty underneath him brought Harry's cock into her. He rapidly pushed into her and drove his cock into her body.

The young man's hard cock shoved into Isis's wet pussy. Her tight walls closed up and down on Harry's engorged hard cock. She milked him the deeper Harry shoved himself into her.

"Are you ready to cum?"

Isis answered with a nod. She was more than ready to receive his throbbing hard cock inside her. Isis worked her hips up and down around Harry. Her warm walls closed deep around Harry and sized up around him. Her nails pushed against his lower back.

The divine orgasm beneath him stretched around Harry. He pushed into the depths of Isis's beautiful body. A series of long and hard thrusts further stretched out her body. The goddess's moans of enjoyment only encouraged Harry to plant his rod further and faster into her body.

"Please, allow me the honor of riding you."

Harry pulled out of Isis's body. The goddess could have taken control any time she wished, but the trust showed made Harry know this was going to be a very pleasurable encounter. Isis rolled Harry over onto the bed.

His cock called for Isis. The divine lady draped herself over Harry and kissed him. Harry found it hard to resist stroking her silky hair. Isis pulled her lips away from Harry and kissed him. The strand of salvia connected them lip to lip and Isis kissed him.

The goddess enjoyed the feeling of the aching cock threatening to penetrate her womanhood. Isis pushed herself over the top of Harry. Her thighs spread and took Harry deep inside of her. The rush of a thick, juicy cock penetrating her insides caused Isis to breath in pleasure.

Those nice breasts bounced higher in the air in front of Harry's face. Isis spread her thighs out and brought the point of her sex down onto Harry's body. Her womanhood stretched up against Harry's engorged rod. She fell and dropped at a super-fast speed.

Harry cupped her juicy breasts in hand and squeezed them. Isis rolled her hips up and down on Harry's hard rod. She picked up a heavier pace and stretched her pussy around his rod.

"I'm feeling good…so good, and you're so amazing."

Praise coming from a goddess made Harry's cock swell. He returned the favor from the phrase by worshipping the woman's divine body. Harry leaned towards her and sucked Isis's aching nipples. Isis leaned back and impacted herself hip first onto his throbbing hard cock.

Isis came very hard. Her warm body slithered down to the point of Harry's hips. She slowly hugged his manhood between her walls and released it. One look of Harry's eyes showed her the pleasure she received.

"Take me, harder, as hard as you want."

The two lovers matched each other with an intense thrust burying inside of Isis's tight vice. She milked Harry's incoming thrusts. Harry thrust up the second she had been brought down on him.

"I can make your wildest dreams come true."

Isis kissed on the side of Harry's neck. She suckled his earlobe, his neck, and his lips, smiling when pulling down at him. The feeling of his swollen balls and the attempts to hold himself back, to make it feel good to her only rose him in Isis's mind.

Harry Potter felt lighter than air. He hovered off of the bed surrounded by a divine mist. Through the mist, Isis stood and pushed herself onto him. Her perfect breasts bounced, her flat stomach hypnotically swayed with the jem stuck in navel. Her ass bounced and Harry just had to touch it.

"I bet no one has worshipped your body like I have."

The wet walls of Isis slid down onto Harry. She bottomed out on Harry's engorged cock. He filled her up and she came down onto him. Those balls slapped against him.

"You have. And I know you'll continue to worship me."

Harry ran his fingers on her body. The pleasure in the divine beauty's face were obvious. Sweat dripped down her body which Harry tasted. The sweetest nectar came those supernatural pores. Harry sucked in every inch of Isis. Her neck, collarbone, breasts, and he kissed all the way down her perfect belly-button. She shot up on his cock and brought her hips down onto him.

"No, no one has, and no one ever will again," Isis continued.

The tongue brought her pleasure, his mouth brought her pleasure. Isis thought this meeting would have a chance to have some more fun with a mortal and a powerful one at that. The meeting allowed both of them to join together and meet much more.

Isis bobbed down onto Harry. He enveloped a sweet tit into his mouth. The suction applied made her moan. The aching nipple pushed deep between her lips. Isis caressed Harry's hair. The beauty bounced up and down higher onto him.

"You're so good. You're making me cum again. Do it, make me feel like I should."

It was hard to deny a goddess an orgasm for long. Harry endeavored to do his best to stress out. Her pussy contracted around his long cock, and pushed down onto him. The two joined together at the hips with each other. Isis's orgasm washed all over her body.

Isis descended down onto Harry. He worshipped the goddess's body and spread more pleasure. Isis wanted to give him as much pleasure as return. She slid her slick walls all the way down Harry's cock.

The feeling of her sticky juices caressing Harry's long cock made him get closer to the edge. Isis bounced down onto Harry. The wetness, the moist center of her walls clamping and release Harry brought him closer to the edge. All he had to do was push himself into her center.

"Getting close," Isis told him. "It won't be that much longer, will it?"

Harry savored the moment and savored the meeting with the divine goddess. She continued to bounce on top of him. The dark skin shined with a shine of beautiful sweat. Harry caressed her dark nipples and made her breath. Some milk dripped out of them.

She had divine powers to make her body any way she liked, and Harry appreciated it. He fed off of her lactating breasts which made Isis cum once again. Her always tight center spread out and clamped down onto Harry.

"Here it comes," Isis said. "Ready or not."

Harry would never be ready to feel anything other than her milking center around his rod. He picked up the pace and buried his rod into her warm body. Isis held onto the edge, clamped down onto Harry, and released him multiple times.

"It's your turn now."

Isis encouraged him with by milking his rod. Her lovely contractions made Harry almost burst inside of her.

The goddess wore down her prize. Their bodies melded together in the age-old dance of passion which was around since before the time most started to worship her. Isis tingled with growing anticipation. It started in her loins and spread to every single last inch of her.

Twelve inches of rod buried inside of Isis's inner chambers. Harry's balls fired inside of Isis's wet body and drenched it with his seed.

The goddess met in the center with Harry and he filled her up. Every dose of cum shot into her.

The two of them pulled apart. Isis smiled and pulled Harry to his feet. She pressed Harry's body into hers and kissed him. The two of them molded into each other and made out with passion. Their tongues entangled with each other before Isis pulled away.

"Until we meet again."

The look dancing in Isis's eyes showed Harry they would meet again. And he agreed.

 **End.**


	114. A Sweet Deal(Samus Aran)

As always, the smut in this chapter is dedicated to Critics United: No Talent.

 **A Sweet Deal(Samus Aran from Metroid)**

* * *

Harry Potter always had been wanted by a government somewhere, for something he did to someone. Most of the time, what he found himself completely in the right because making life difficult for a corrupt government was not a crime, at least as far as Harry was concerned. Sometimes, okay, he needed to bend the rules, but it was for very good reason.

The handsome space fugitive found himself secured to a small prison cell on the ship which he was heading back to stand trial again. There had not been a prison facility yet to hold him. He dressed in nothing other in a tank top and a pair of tight leather pants. Most of his weapons had been stripped from him.

Other than his most useful weapon, especially given who the bounty hunter was who picked him up. Harry gave a smile and waited for her to come down the floor.

She was extremely beautiful. Built, blonde, with blue eyes, dressed in a nice blue bodysuit which hung tightly to a generous amount of curves. The body suit fit her like a second skin, and if Harry had to guess, she didn't wear a thing up. Her breasts came to a point where they had their own magnetic pole. She was pretty tall as well, well over six feet tall.

Samus Aran looked at Harry with a smile, almost like if she had been surprised by Harry's arrival. Many failed to capture him, until she had been brought in. He had been wanted for crimes. She looked at the least and one of the crimes was deflowering the daughter of a very powerful space emperor.

"Harry Potter?"

"Samus Aran," Harry responded. "Your reputation proceeds you. I have to say, I knew I did something right when they sent someone like you after me."

"And your reputation speaks for itself as well."

Harry responded with a shrug, as if he was saying guilty as charged. He was guilty on many of the accounts.

"The line between criminal and revolutionary is very thing," Harry said. He put up his fingers to demonstrate the difference. "The truth was, I know most of the crimes I am accused of, I was in the right, even though the law said different. One of the alien governments I put into upheaval, they were deep in the middle of slave trafficking for instance."

Samus raised an eyebrow.

"Only most?"

"I'm afforded some mistakes," Harry said. "And you're a brilliant woman. A very brilliant woman, because you actually surprised me. But, I am willing to acknowledge someone is great, and offer them a reward for their brilliance."

Samus answered with a frown. "I'm pleased you think so much of me. But, if you're trying to bribe me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

The next action from Harry caught her off guard. He stepped outside of the cell. Samus locked eyes on him.

"I can escape at any time," Harry said. "But, why don't we make things more interesting?"

Samus had been caught completely off guard with Harry's exiting the cell. He looked so handsome, and the handsome ones always were among the most dangerous. Samus needed to remain on her guard if she didn't want to get in trouble. The tall blonde woman moved closer to Harry.

"I take it you haven't had much time for interpersonal relationships in the time you've been working," Harry said. "The simple pleasures in life, the ones most people take for granted."

Both of them locked eyes. Harry had not moved from his position, other than going outside of the cell. Yet, he gave quite the presence which true her off.

"More interesting?" Samus asked.

"It's very simple," Harry said. "I bed you, and if you're satisfied…..I get to leave, at least for today. If you'd like to try again, I'd welcome the return match."

Samus took a moment to open her mouth, unable to believe he made such a brazen attempt.

"And if you're not satisfied, well, then I've failed, and I deserved to be locked up," Harry responded. "But, I can assure you, all of the stories you've heard are true….and many of the tales of my conquests have yet to be told."

Harry's hands reached on either side of Samus's face. He could render her unconscious at any moment, but he didn't. The two leaned closer towards each other.

"I don't….I don't think it's a good idea," Samus said.

"Are you afraid you might like it?"

It had been a very long time since Samus had a chance to get pleasure which didn't come from her own fingers. She edged closer towards the young man in front of her. She wondered if the plunge should be taken.

The kiss was the spark needled to light the powder keg which was filling up. Harry's hands touching her body was just more fuel to the fire. Samus grabbed onto his face and kissed him. The fact she kissed this dangerous man, this wanted criminal, just lit a fire in her loins.

Harry put his hand on either side of Samus's rear end and felt her up. His theory was right, she really wasn't wearing anything underneath that suit. He guided her through the next door and they made their way to the bed chambers of the ship.

Samus realized Harry could just leave her here if he really wanted to escape. The kisses continued, and Harry groped onto her chest from the other side of the suit.

"You want more, don't you?"

The bounty hunter responded with a nod. Harry worked out the clasp of her outfit and slowly exposed her skin. Every second he exposed Samus's neck and sucked it. Harry dove deep in her neck and started to kiss down her body.

Her breasts spilled out. Harry ignored giving them attention, at least for now. Samus's wanton eyes, and the lust which followed only inspired Harry to keep kissing down her body. He could smell how aroused she was for him.

Samus could feel more of herself exposed to Harry. A small part of her thought this should be stopped before it got way out control. Harry's hands shut out the small, logical part of Samus's mind.

Able lips touched down on Samus's skin. He moved down to marvel at the softness, and how hot it was.

"You're so perfect, so toned….not an ounce of fat on your body….I can kiss this belly button for days….but why stop here?"

The flickering tongue brushed her navel and planted kisses down her rib cage. Harry kissed down and reached down her leg.

The bottom half of Samus's body suit slipped down and released her. Her smooth pussy and a pair of long legs which went down for days exposed. Harry kissed down Samus's right leg and made his way to her right boot. He slid it off of her foot. Her foot released and Harry leaned down and sucked on her toes, before kissing and licking the soft sole of her foot.

Samus felt pleasure shoot up when Harry worshipped her feet. It was normally an act to demean people, but Harry somehow filled it into an act where he just got more control over his prey. Her left foot was exposed, and Harry gave her more of the same pleasure.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you look and smell."

The plunge had been taken inside of her wet pussy lips. Samus held the hands down onto the back of Harry's head and guided him between her thighs. Samus shifted up a fraction of an inch and took Harry inside of her. A gasp filled her body.

The soft munching of her pussy increased. Harry took his tongue deep inside of her loins. She gripped Harry when he shoved a tongue inside of her and then pulled a tongue out of her.

The most wanted man in the universe went down on her, and Samus had been driven nuts. He was making her cum very hard. Samus put her hands on the back of Harry's head and guided him. Harry's mouth gripped down and released her inner lips with a series of kisses on her.

She exploded one more time in a flurry of pleasure. Harry released her lips from him and kissed down on him one more time. Harry climbed on top of her and smiled before starting at her lips and kissing back down her body one more time again.

The action continued again and again, with Harry using his mouth to send blasts of pleasure throughout Samus's body. He pulled away from her and gave her nipple one more kiss.

"It's time."

Harry stripped off of his clothes. Samus looked up and saw his body exposed. The muscular frame had been revealed. The final prize came out, his thick cock, primed and ready to bring her pleasure. Samus breathed heavily the closer Harry made his way towards her.

"I want it," Samus said.

The two of them kiss each other with Samus managing to turn Harry over onto the bed. She returned the favor from earlier, smothering Harry with kisses. Her thighs spread over the top of Harry's pelvic muscle as well. She wanted him to enter her.

"Here you go, it's what you've wanted."

Harry grabbed Samus's ass, and buried his prick inside of her. The gorgeous blonde put her feet firmly on the bed when she rose up and bounced up. The blond moved up and down to ride Harry's cock like a pogo stick. She moaned heavily.

The bouncing tits of the tall, built bounty hunter were a great place for Harry to grab onto. He held out and squeezed Samus's breasts. She tilted her head back and moaned. The blonde bounced up and down on Harry.

The heightened amount of pleasure spread through the body of the busty, blonde beauty. She rode Harry cowgirl style with the bounces increasing in frequency and burying more of his engorged prick inside of her body. Harry took her nipples in hand and clenched them. Her body shook underneath Harry.

The swelling prick found its way inside of Samus's untapped valley. She was very tight and very lovely. Harry caressed her legs, the very touch driving her nuts before moving up to run his fingers down her belly.

Samus leaned down and shook in pleasure. She came hard and without shame all over Harry's engorged rod. She stuffed more of the thick hunk of meat between her creamy thighs. Samus rose almost up off of the bed and rebounded down onto him.

"You're close," Harry said.

So close, Samus could feel it. She impaled down onto Harry. His able hands brought pleasure just like they did to many other women before her. She lost it, lost in in more ways than one.

Another one succumbed to Harry. Her smooth pussy descended down onto Harry. She filled herself up with as much of his rod he could get inside of her. Harry looked up in her beautiful face, plastered with pleasure. Harry leaned up and touched her nipples. A nice squeezed of those nipples made Samus's entire body rock with pleasure.

"Very close."

Samus just bobbed her head up in response. She clenched around Harry and milked him through the next orgasm. This orgasm was far more intense than anything she received before. Harry grabbed onto her breasts and then moved down to her hips to force Samus down onto Harry's crotch.

"I can ride you….all night long!"

She had been given so much pleasure. The moment his cock entered her deep as possible, she shook all over. Samus pumped down onto Harry and filled herself up with so much engorged cock.

"Yes, you can. Who does your body now belong to?"

Samus couldn't do anything other than moan in pleasure. The vacuum tight seal Harry's mouth formed around her nipple inspired severe fits of pleasure.

"Y-yours."

She couldn't believe she succumbed to him. And yet, she was glad she did. Otherwise, the pleasure would come. Harry's hands pushed against Samus's hips and drove down onto Harry's hard cock. The two of them connected with each other.

"Yes, mine, always mine."

Those hands touched her in every way. A hungry squeeze of Samus's juicy ass cheeks made her come all the way down onto him. Every inch of his cock slipped inside of her.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of the goddess on top of him. She continued to mount his cock and then pull almost all the way out of him. Harry picked himself up off of the bed and then allowed Samus to bottom out inside of him. Those walls pushed down onto his hard rod and released him.

He gripped the back of her and made sure Samus felt every moment of the next orgasm. Samus bobbed her head back and forth when rocking her hips up and down onto Harry.

The two of them joined together. Samus's orgasm triggered Harry's. The two connected together. The warmth of Samus drew him in.

"Mmm, that feels so good."

The pleasure of Harry's cum firing inside of Samus's body caused the beautiful blonde to bounce down onto Harry. She dragged his cock into her center and milked every single last drop inside of her.

The two connected with each other, with the mutually shared orgasm ending. Harry pumped the last few blasts of his load inside of her.

Samus slid off and crawled over next to Harry. She wrapped him in an embrace and kissed Harry. The two of them dripped in sweat, salvia, and cum which made the feeling much better. Harry gripped the back of her head and pushed his tongue deeper inside of Samus's mouth. She breathed heavily into him when Harry rolled her onto the bed.

Her stomach felt swollen from the sheer volume of cum splattering inside her body. Harry's able mouth continued to make her pleasure increase. Harry made sure her legs spread for him when he climbed on top of Harry. The throbbing manhood came an inch away from her.

"I'm pretty sure I have you right where I want you. But, why should we take any chances?"

Samus wasn't about ready to argue. Her tall body sprayed out on the bed with Harry slipping his way inside of her body. Samus felt Harry penetrate her body. He rose up almost out of Samus and pushed deep inside of her one more time.

Her tender pussy needed a little bit to get back into the grove of things. The more Harry pushed deep inside of her with Harry picking up the thrusts into her body.

"So, did I live up to my end of the deal?"

Samus barely remembered what the deal was, when it came back to her. She responded with a nod in response.

"If you keep making me cum like that….I'll let you leave….under one condition."

Harry smiled, always a catch, but he had feeling it was going to be for his benefit.

The bounty hunter's body sized up and had been released with more pleasure. She barely managed to hold her head up.

"Any time I want to look you up, I want you and your cock ready….I'll let you go….."

Harry smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her nipples and leaned into her.

"Firm, but fair," Harry said. "Here's an orgasm for your trouble."

Samus came undone the second Harry pushed inside of her body. Those thick balls slapped against her and Harry rode her even deeper inside of her. The fun continued for a little bit longer.

* * *

 **End.**


	115. Sweet Sixteen(Victoire and Fleur)

_As always, the smut in this chapter is dedicated to Critics United: No Talent.  
_

 **Sweet Sixteen(Victoire** **Weasley and Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Victoire Weasley, known as Tori to her close friends and family, stood in front of the full length mirror double checking to make sure her outfit was in order. The young part-Veela had been dressed to entice. Her hair had been done up in ponytails, giving her an air of devious innocence. She moved her hand to ensure the collar had been fastened to her neck. It was a magical device to prevent her allure from flaring completely out of control. For some reason, her allure had been stronger than her mother's, aunt's, or grandmother's, despite being only one-eighth of a Veela.

She wondered if these things got stronger in age. Tori took a look at her outfit, dressed to entice. She wore a mesh black halter top. The top showed off her growing cleavage and her toned tummy, with a nice sparking green charm her navel, matching her green eyes. She shifted the fabric on her micro-mini skirt which was in order, her legs covered in fishnet stockings, coming up to a garter belt underneath her and a pair of thong panties which could be seen if her legs shifted a little bit.

The skirt pushed up a little bit. Tori rose her arms up and stretched herself. Her outfit had been topped off with a pair of black leather boots. It was an outfit which she wouldn't have been allowed in the Burrow with, not that she went out of her way to go there.

Tori waited for her uncle Harry, her favorite uncle, to come here. The part-Veela smiled, she had always liked her uncle and always thought he was handsome. Over the past couple of years though, Tori's thoughts about her favorite uncle had gotten a little more devious. It was ever since she overheard a conversation from her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Gabi about how good her uncle was in bed.

Veelas had an instinctual understanding about sex at a younger age, even part-ones, and Tori's dreams became more vivid, and she had been left with her share of ruined panties and bed sheets. The young girl smiled, and thought about her uncle, who was sought at by many of her classmates despite being older enough to be their father.

' _Oh, they don't have the in like I do,'_ Tori thought. _'I'll have in….besides, Aunt Ginny won't mind. She practically pimps out the rest of the Harpies to him.'_

A knock on her door showed Tori it was show time.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Tori saw her uncle, looking as yummy as ever when walking towards the door. He carried a birthday present in his hand, and she smiled. The gift would be nice, but Tori saw something else she would rather unwrap.

"Uncle Harry!" Tori cried and she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey, Tori, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine, now you're here," Tori responded.

"Happy birthday," Harry said.

The teenage temptress smiled when seeing her uncle trying to avert his eyes away from parts of her. Her cleavage had a magnetic pull towards it. He held out a package for him.

"Thanks," Tori said, ripping into the package. She broke into a wide smile. "Wow, this looks beautiful."

She pulled out a pendant and tried to put it around her neck. Tori struggled.

"Harry, do you think you can help me?"

Tori turned around and Harry hitched in his breath. He had to get close to his lovely niece, who had bloomed almost overnight on her sixteenth's birthday. He fastened the pendant on her, feeling the back of her soft neck, and also her hair, which was so silky and smooth in his hand.

"It's a little crooked?"

He reached and touched against her breast, accidentally, in an attempt to right the pendant. Tori's breathing increased and decreased with Harry adjusting the pendant around her neck.

"Perfect."

Tori bent over next to the mirror, and her skirt rode up slowly. Harry caught nice glimpse of her thong which rode out her ass. It caused Harry to try and look at the ceiling, but his eyes drifted down. He knew it wasn't appropriate, but he couldn't stare.

"Stop trying to pretend you're not looking, Uncle."

The temptress turned around and walked towards Harry.

"You've always been here for me," Tori said. "You were the one who helped teach me how to hold a wand properly."

Tori's finger shifted down Harry's chest and moved down. Her hand stopped when reaching down to his belt and smiled when leaning towards him.

"You taught me how to grip a ladle and make sure all of the fluids in my potion cauldron steps up right," Tori said, unlooping the bottom of Harry's pants.

"Tori, we shouldn't, your mother…"

Tori smiled and undid Harry's pants and dropped down to the ground. She saw his boxer shorts stretch and form a tent towards him.

"And you taught me how to properly mount a broomstick," Tori said.

She was very pleased with his long and throbbing cock out for her. Tori leaned closer towards Harry's hard cock which stretched against his manhood. The blonde looked up, her gorgeous green eyes locked onto Harry. She leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock, before slipping an inch of it into her mouth. She gagged on it.

"It's so big," Tori said.

"That's what they all say," Harry said. "I would think you would be more up for it, Princess."

Tori smiled at her pet name from when she was a child, and was more determined than ever to inhale Harry's cock into her mouth. She went in a little too far, and accidentally headbutted Harry in the midsection. Harry steadied back, and chuckled.

Eventually though, Tori managed to get some of her mouth around Harry's cock. She sucked on him, but only half was in before she could be choking.

"VICTOIRE GINERVA WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Tori looked like a deer in the headlights. She pulled her mouth away from Harry's caught. She saw Fleur standing in the doorway. She dressed in a black robe which added to her curvy bottom. The front of the robe almost came undone to see Fleur's breasts.

"Mum….I can…"

Fleur looked at her daughter and shook her head. She pointed towards the bed and Tori walked over to sit down at the bed.

"That's not how you suck a real man's cock."

Tori's eyes widened when watching her mother get down on her knees and suck Harry's hard. Harry leaned down and pushed his cock deep inside of Fleur's mouth. He pulled almost out of her and shoved deep inside of Fleur's mouth.

"Oh, you're as good as always," Harry groaned.

The younger Veela's eyes widened when hearing this and also seeing her mother go down on Harry with practiced ease. The two of them did this before, she received. Harry reached down and grabbed the back of Fleur's head. He pushed deep inside of Fleur's gripping mouth. His cock shoved into the back of her throat with a few more pumps.

Fleur moaned, and gave Harry's cock a full service job. She figured Harry was tied up for a reason, even though she was horny and ready for him. She grabbed Harry's balls and squeezed them.

This little arrangement started over sixteen years ago, shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. Fleur and Ginny had gotten together over drinks, to celebrate the battle, and Fleur confound in her sister-in-law that Bill wasn't performing well in the bedroom as a part-Veela required. Ginny, taking pity on Fleur, dragged her into bed, with Harry, where Ginny watched Harry fuck Fleur's brains out.

Bill knew what was going on, but couldn't say anything, because he would upset Ginny, and Ginny had her oldest brother wrapped tightly around her finger. He didn't come home for months at a time though, even though he had still been legally married to Fleur. They kept up appearances during holidays and birthdays, even though Fleur rather would spend the least amount of time in the Burrow as possible.

The MILF pulled her way and beckoned for Tori to come over towards her.

The stern look on her mother's face caused made Tori shudder. She went down on her knees and took Harry's cock into her mouth, this time with a little bit more ease.

"Better, much better," Fleur said. "My slut of a daughter is sucking your cock well, isn't she?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"She gets it from her mother."

Fleur smiled and slowly pulled off her robes. She dressed in some very skimpy black lingerie which only just barely covered what needed to be covered. The fabric covering her crotch, ass, and nipples were the quality of dental floss. She smiled and kissed Harry on the side of the neck, before she worshipped Harry's body with multiple kisses.

"You can learn to do this later."

The warmth of Fleur's mouth gripped Harry's balls and sucked them. Harry reached behind Fleur's head and pushed his throbbing ball into Fleur's waiting mouth. She sucked the ball into her mouth, hungrily working over the testicle with his mouth.

The tag-teaming of mother and daughter working over his lower region made Harry smile. He leaned further towards both of them. Tori gained a faster speed around her uncle's cock and inhaled it.

"I'm going to cum, Tori, here's your real birthday surprise."

Tori sucked him faster, as fast as she could. Her throat opened wider to accept his cock and she braced herself. Tori bounced her mouth around Harry's hard cock and drew them deeper into her. She gave Harry's cock a similar full service job, swirling her tongue around it, before stuffing it back into her mouth.

The warm rush of cum fired into the back of Tori's throat. She leaned back and took the juices firing into the back of her mouth. The cock slipped from between her lips and Harry splashed a few more spurts down her face, and neck.

"Messy girl."

Fleur pulled Tori up by the head and shoved her tongue inside her daughter's mouth with a forceful kiss. She guided Tori over to the bed, and started to lick her.

Harry moved closer towards them. He grabbed ahold of Fleur's lingerie and ripped the crotch, exposing her pussy. His strong hands reached between her legs and pushed his face between them, sucking down the delicious juices from the Veela MILF.

"Oh, this is so hot!" Tori moaned at the top of her lungs.

Fleur pulled down Tori's panties and exposed her dripping pussy. She smiled when taking notice of Tori shaving her pubic hair in the symbol of Harry's lightning bolt smile.

"As are you, sweetie," Fleur said. "I've heard you every night, screaming about Harry, wanting his cock….but I wonder if such a tight little pussy can take such a big cock inside of it."

The warm lips pushed deep onto Tori's lips and Fleur slowly shifted it.

"Why don't I get you nice and wet, while your uncle fucks me from behind?" Fleur asked.

Tori thought she had a smashing good idea. She fantasized about as much of her beautiful mother as she did with her sexy uncle. Her thighs parted and Fleur made out with her nether lips. The girl lifted off of the bed.

The two older lovers moved from behind. Harry always thought it was a treat to drive his cock inside of Fleur's tight center. Her pussy wrapped around Harry and milked him deep inside of her.

The feeling of Fleur's tight pussy wrapped around him only made Harry to push inside of her. He enjoyed how her soft center sheathed him. She was always ready to

"I like your sweet pussy, I can fuck it all day long, and all night," Harry said. "And I know you would like it if I do, but you can't wait for me to fuck this sweet little piece of teenage pussy. The one you're heating out now."

He buried inside of Fleur's womanhood. Fleur clenched and released him with a couple more hard pumps inside of her body. Harry squeezed her.

Underneath, the youngest of the three lovers couldn't really see what happened. She guessed by how Fleur's moans were going, she was enjoying the sensation of Harry burying his big cock. It was much bigger in real life than it was in all of Tori's twisted little fantasies.

Harry pushed deeper inside of Fleur's tight body. Her body responded to every one of Harry's actions. Fleur breathed in pleasure with Harry shoving his cock inside of her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out and shoved his cock deeper inside of her body.

The part-Veela underneath Harry succumbed to the pleasures only an Incubus like Harry could bring. Once the Horcrux had been removed, he came into his full heritage, and various women, both magical and non-magical, celebrated the day. Many wizards rued the day Harry Potter gained his full heritage, but he was so powerful, they would not dare to up against him.

The length pushed deep inside of Fleur's tight cavern. Those balls slapped against her tight pussy. Harry grabbed her ass and pumped deep inside of her body. Harry pulled almost out of her and slammed deep inside of her. Her wet body clamped around him.

"Go ahead, cum for me, think about how good it's going to feel for little Tori, my little princess, when I pound her tight little pussy."

Those hands held hard with Harry pulling almost out of her and slammed inside of her. Her round ass pushed out in front of Harry's face. The deliciously mature curves of the MILF caused Harry to keep pounding inside of her. Harry almost pulled all the way out of her and pushed deep inside of her body. He bottomed his cock out inside of Fleur with another solid thrust.

"Yes, oh, Uncle Harry, make that bitch cum, and then fill your precious little princess with your big cock!" Tori breathed.

The burning seed injected inside Fleur's body. Harry held onto the side of Fleur's hips and drew the energy from her before feeding it back. The feedback loop resulted in one of the greatest orgasms she ever received in her life. Harry held onto her and buried his rod into her womanhood.

A few pumps concluded Harry's trip into Fleur's center. He pulled away from her, and walked Fleur roll over. Tori crawled over onto the bed, and crawled on top of Harry's lap.

"Oh, is this my other birthday present?"

The teenager's silky fingers wrapped around Harry. She pushed her fingers up against Harry's hard cock. She decided to turn around on his lap and lean down to take a taste of the combined juices of her mother and Harry. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Not bad, but I bet we taste better together, don't we?"

Her dripping hot slit pushed against him. Harry glued his eye upon one of Tori's nipples which pushed out of the flesh top. The blonde licked her lips and pulled her shirt over her head. Her breasts bounced out for Harry to touch them, to take them, to do whatever he wanted to.

"Play with my boobies, please," Tori said. "Make them feel real good."

Harry took one of Tori's soft breasts in his hand. They were smaller than Fleur's, and Gabi's, but they fit her lithe frame perfectly. He squeezed them and smiled. Those nipples stuck for him, for Harry to suck.

"Yeah!" Tori yelled. "Right there, suck my perfect, firm, teenage titties!"

She switched to French, essentially telling Harry she was going to ride him like she rode a broomstick. The sexy purr in Harry's eyes from his beautiful niece.

"Does my slutty niece want Harry's big cock?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes," Tori breathed.

Harry smiled, he wondered if Tori knew how close they were. He took the choker device off of the beautiful blonde beauty's neck. He smiled and kissed the side of her neck.

"I can't….keep it at bay….if you…..drive me wild."

"Don't worry, Princess, I trust you."

Tori pushed her hips down onto Harry's throbbing cock. She mounted the broomstick, using the proper techniques, and was ready to ride. She slid her hot hips down to the base of Harry's cock and squeezed him. Tori rose almost all the way up and pushed down onto him. The base of her pussy slid down on Harry's cock.

Breasts bounced into Harry's face. He took them, and waited for Tori to go wild on him. The delicious combination of a Veela and a Succubus was about ready to meet Harry. There were very few men who could survive, much last a few seconds. This was the reason why Tori wore an inhibitor collar, at least until she could properly control her powers, which would happen upon her third maturity at age eighteen.

Those legs, Harry could not get enough of those legs. Lovely caressed by fishnet stockings, Harry needed to grab them, caress them, please the legs of his devious little niece. Said niece looked pretty naughty when rising up and driving herself down on Harry's hard cock.

Tori whimpered when Harry's strong hands caressed her. Her wet pussy had been encased by Harry's hard cock. Those balls pushed deep against her dripping hot pussy. Harry leaned towards her and kissed the side of Tori's neck, making her feel really good. Harry pushed his cock deep inside of her wet pussy.

The two of them joined together. Harry enjoyed the caressing feeling of Tori's dripping wet pussy tightening around him and releasing him. Harry grabbed Tori's ass and squeezed it.

"Go ahead, Princess, cum for me."

A pair of black transparent wings retracted from Tori's back and wrapped around Harry. Her pussy rose and fell onto him. She drove herself onto him, making the area around her thighs raw. Harry gripped a spot on the small her back, breathing.

Tori could feel herself, unleashed for the first time. The best cock she could ever have drove inside of Tori's gripping pussy.

"Mmm, I wonder how this can make this better," Tori said. "Actually, I know…what can make this better."

Delicious fingernails ran down Harry's back. Tori leaned back to allow Harry's face bury between her chest, and lick her. He sucked her nipples.

"It would be better, if you really were my father…secretly….and you were fucking me," Tori breathed.

Harry just smiled when looking up at her. Her breasts swelled up, and Harry took some of the lactating milk from her. Witches with Veela blood in them lactated when they were particularly aroused. Never mind those who had another part of Fae blood.

"And what if I was?"

The part-Veela breathed. She caught sight of her mother rubbing her pussy lips raw. The feeling of the combined allure in the room pretty much put Fleur in a constant state of arousal.

' _If I knew I could do that sooner…'_

She returned sight to Harry. His hands were paying attention to her legs, and ass, and drinking her warm milk from her lactating nipples.

Harry smiled.

"Join me, Victoire," Harry said. "I am your father!"

The girl giggled.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, fuck me, fuck me harder! Shove your big cock inside my body, and make me cum all over it. Shoot your cum into me, it will make me a happy girl."

Harry wondered if Tori was just going along with this for the arousal factor, if she believed it was the truth, or at least suspected. Regardless, the woman's wet pussy wrapped around him. She oozed all over his cock. Her juices dripping around his cock hardened and extended his cock. He pushed up into the riding Veela and drank some more of her delicious Veela milk.

"DADDY!" Tori giggled.

"Yes, Princess," Harry said.

"Make me cum again."

Tori pushed her wet walls down onto Harry's throbbing hard cock. Her thighs squeezed Harry and released a clear amount of cum on her. She squeezed around Harry's hard cock.

"You're so good, honey, I'm going to make you cum so much. And then I'm going to pin you down later, and fuck your brains out."

The hybrid bounced up and down on Harry's hard body. He drank from her swelling breasts some more which only increased Tori's arousal.

Tori closed her eyes, and a slippery black tentacle conjured out of mid-air. She moved the tentacle around and pushed them through Fleur's dripping thighs.

Fleur could not believe her own daughter was molesting her with a tentacle. Two more tentacles wrapped around Fleur's nipples and squeezed them.

"Bad, girl, treating your mother like that!"

The bouncing increased on Harry's hard cock. He spanked her ass when she rode him. Tori smiled, feeling Harry's finger deep inside of her asshole. She leaned closer towards him.

"She's enjoying it, isn't she?"

No one could deny that. Harry rammed his cock inside his niece/daughter's pussy. Tori rode her hips down onto him, tapping into her full allure, and making her body shake. She made Harry's cock swell, swell.

"I want your cum," Tori said. "Will you fill my body up with your cum? You wouldn't want to disappoint your little girl on your birthday, would you, Daddy?"

She said the last word very sexily. Harry held onto Tori's hips and pumped into her when riding her. Harry's balls slid all the way inside of her body. Tori's dropped down onto Harry.

"Here it comes, but, you should go first, Princess. It is your birthday."

Fleur collapsed in the bed, covered in cum and other slimy tentacle juices. She had a goofy grin on her face.

The truth was Tori needed to concentrate on milking Harry's balls. She wanted to rock down on Harry's hard cock and pushed down onto him.

Harry flooded Tori with his cum. She bounced up and down on him, to milk every last blast of cum. She fed off of him, and he fed off of her. Both of them had an amazing orgasm combined between the two of them. Her walls released him.

Filling his daughter's tight little pussy with his hard cock made him excited, and just made him stronger than ever. Harry pulled away from her, and Tori slipped back onto the bed.

"I'm still wet," Tori said, biting down on her lips. "And conscious."

Harry chuckled.

"Better be careful what you wish for."

Tori spread her thighs ready to receive one more time. She could see her mother stirring a little bit more. Harry plunged into her and started to fuck Tori into the bed.

Fleur masturbated herself raw to Harry shoving his cock into Tori's dripping cunt. Soon, Fleur would have her chance.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter to be posted March 3rd, 2017.  
**


	116. Encounters(Gwen Tennyson)

**Encounters(Gwen Tennyson from Ben Ten)**

* * *

Gwen Tennyson new from the instant she dropped down onto the jagged rocks in front of her, she was in some brand new world. She didn't know where she was, per say, all she knew was she dropped down in this particular world. The redhead heroine stood with a black and red bodysuit snugly fitting her teenage curves. A tingle spread through her body, and sensed there was something powerful nearby. She just had to stay on her regard, and not get in trouble. Gwen's heart raced faster the more she looked around. Her thumping heart increased.

"Hello?"

A bright light beckoned Gwen to come forward. She stepped towards the light, wondering if this was some kind of new alien threat, or something else entirely. Gwen braced herself for battle when going towards him.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

Gwen's eyes snapped in the direction of the figure who watched her with careful eyes. She stepped towards the young man. Gwen stopped, with her heart going all a flutter when looking into the distance. The young man standing in the shadows flashed a pair of green eyes. Those green eyes stopped every single woman who they had locked onto. Gwen tugged on the collar and stepped closer, frowning.

"I could say the same about you."

The redhead stepped inside and saw him. Tall, handsome, but there was a part of him who looked very dangerous, and Gwen had to keep her eyes on him. He locked onto the green eyes of the young woman next to him. Gwen took half of a step towards him. A part of her fight or flight instincts engaged, but something else struck in her. A biological need spread over Gwen's body to see what he was truly about.

"You're a very long way from home," Gwen responded.

The devious young man stepped closer towards Gwen and stared down at her. The redhead's spine had shivers blow down on it. The gorgeous, but at the same time, very dangerous man.

"We've established that," he said. "My name is Harry Potter…and you are….."

"Gwen Tennyson," she responded. "No offense meant, but are you….well….are you….."

Harry held his hand up to prevent Gwen from speaking. Gwen's mouth dried up in surprised when looking back at the Harry in front of her.

"Am I an alien?" Harry asked. "Yes, I am, and it's a very long story. But, I would have rather get acquainted with you. It's been a very long time since a beauty like you has come into my domain."

A part of Gwen fought her desire, even though she locked eyes onto Harry in front of her. The girl's arms swayed when approaching Harry. She wondered what the harm was kissing him?"

"It's up to you," Harry said. "If you're not in the mood for a kiss, I'll just send you on your way, and we'll part friends."

Gwen knew she was going to have to stick around. There was a very curious part of herself who had to stick around. She didn't walk away from Harry. No, on the contrary, she closed the distance, walked towards him, and kissed him on the lips with more passion than anyone else had ever done in her life.

Harry held the back of the head of the teenage temptress and slowly rolled his hands down her body. The cupping of her lower back, and then her ass made Gwen purr in delight. Harry shifted a little bit of his tongue deep inside of Gwen's warm mouth.

She had been released from Harry. Gwen didn't really know what to do. Instinct overrode all logic though. She undid the top of her shirt and pulled it down to reveal her breasts for Harry, encased in a green bra. Harry smiled and ran down the side of her neck, tracing patterns.

The heroine wasn't sure where the bed appeared. Only she had been guided to it by Harry, and he kept kissing her. Those able lips pushed on Gwen's mouth and pushed a small amount of his tongue into her mouth. Gwen accepted the tongue, and then Harry pulled away from her.

The next play regarded where Harry's hands were heading. He spread Gwen's thighs and stroked it between her legs. The gorgeous redhead received a pleasurable encounter with Harry's able fingers. He pushed one of them into her.

"You want more than my finger, don't you?"

Gwen responded with a nod in pure eagerness. She wanted more of his finger. Harry stripped her to bra and panties and slowly explored her body. This mysterious angel, or whatever he was, made Gwen's body light up with pleasure. She received so much pleasure, Gwen was almost sure.

"Yes, I want more than your finger," Gwen moaned.

Harry teased the edge of her puckered hole and chowed down on Gwen's womanhood. The captive smiled, enjoying the taste of the woman who had been drawn here. It wasn't like she wasn't going to get something out of the deal as well. Those hips pressed up and moved closer towards Harry's mouth.

The redhead vixen squirming underneath Harry received a good tongue lashing. She didn't know what to say, other than his tongue felt beyond good. It struck her in those places where she had been driven completely wild. Gwen shifted her hips up and received more of Harry's tongue.

"You're making me cum, so hard!" Gwen breathed.

The feeling of Gwen's thighs clamping around Harry's head and trapping him there, always encouraged Harry to go down on her. He tasted Gwen and brought her to a pleasurable moan. Gwen shifted her thighs up and received a better tongue lashing. Harry buried his tongue inside of Gwen and released it with a few pushes.

No matter how much Gwen enjoyed having Harry eat her out, she wanted more. The emerald-green warrior pulled away from her. Her energy flared up with one look in his eyes and then the kiss deepened Gwen's desires. He spread her lips apart.

Gwen touched the back of Harry's head and tasted the aftermath of her juices. The taste made herself excited. The excitement only increased anymore because of one constant reason. She felt the need of Harry and his cock, wanting it buried inside of her.

' _I need your cock, badly.'_

That throbbing cock stretched out the other side of Harry's pants and threatened to be shoved inside of her. Gwen looked up, mewling.

"Do it," Gwen breathed. "Fuck me, fuck my lights out!"

Harry aimed himself up next to her. The bed appearing was soft, inviting, and no one could resist it. And no man could resist dominating those smooth alien thighs next again him. The part Anodite shifted up off of the bed. Harry pushed deep inside of her and received the reward of Gwen's delightful scream. She tightened around Harry and released him with a steady series of thrusts.

Every time she squeezed and released Harry, he could feel her about ready to lose even more. Harry just picked up the pace, going steadier inside of her. He slammed his rod inside of her.

"You're losing it, aren't you?" Harry asked her. "Just a little bit more, and I'll have you."

Her breasts had been brought out to greater prominence, out to play. Harry cupped one of the round orbs and released them. Gwen's screaming increased. Harry brought his cock into her and shoved his hard rod inside of her tight body. Gwen increased the depths he entered her.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be addicted to me."

Gwen thought it might have been a bit too late to be addicted to Harry. The addition grew every time the handsome brunette pushed his manhood into her. She tried to figure out what kind of alien he was, something which could pose as a human or looked like a human enough.

She didn't care, just as long as Harry pushed his rod inside of her. He buried into her and nudged her into cumming.

Boy did she ever come as well. Harry kissed her on the side of the neck, the face, and took her delightfully perky nipples into his mouth. Gwen's constant screams for more made him drive deep inside of her. The cock pushing against her went center was close. Harry pushed closer into her, and teased her center.

Gwen's eyes faded over. Her breathing increased. Harry leaned towards Gwen. The throbbing hard cock pushed against the edge her pussy juices. Harry pushed closer towards her, but pulled away from her.

"Tell me what you want?"

The gorgeous redhead could feel Harry's talented hands running down her body. She tingled with Harry pushed against her edge. He didn't take the plunge just yet.

The alien heroine's nails raked against Harry's back and she grabbed onto his lower back. Twelve inches of stiff hard cock was seconds away from entering her body. Harry almost pulled out of her and then shoved himself into her part of the way, before pushing into her.

He teased the redhead underneath her with a few pleasurable thrusts. Gwen reached up and took Harry deep inside of her.

"Please, fuck me!"

Harry danced on the edge of her. Her wet slit beckoned Harry inside. He pulled all the way out of her and straddled Gwen's hips. He grinded against her, the long throbbing cock scrapping against her flat tummy. Gwen looked up, begging him.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

The twelve inches lined up inside of Gwen and flipped her body. He enjoyed how much she wrapped tightly around his throbbing hard cock. Harry pushed almost all the way out of her and then pushed into her. He doubled the actions and delved into her. He slowly worked her up towards an amazing orgasm. Gwen put her hands on Harry's lower back and encouraged him.

She had been filled so deep with the throbbing hard cock. Gwen tightened a grip around him and moaned in his ear. The encouragement coming from her ears only just prompted Harry to shove himself into her. He pulled almost up out of her and drilled inside of her. Those balls slapped against her.

"I'm so close."

Gwen shivered at the sensation of Harry burying inside of her body. Every time he pushed into her, Harry delved in brand new different ways. Harry also added to the pleasure when kissing Gwen on the side of the mouth, kissed her nipples, and sucked him. Harry picked up the pleasure with a huge cock thrust inside of her.

He pounded her and dragged her out to the edge. Gwen held onto him and took more of Harry's hard cock inside of her body.

"You're really losing yourself. Good, I'm glad. Don't worry, just let it go….me and my partner, we're both pleased with how you're feeling."

Gwen just barely held her head up. The partner statement threw her off guard. She didn't really have a chance to ask about Harry. Instead, she received Harry's hard cock inside of her. He pushed deep inside of Gwen and pushed inside of her.

"Don't worry about it, just cum."

The feeling spread through her body. Every single inch of his hard cock buried inside of Gwen. She pumped him inside of her. Harry held onto Gwen and rocked her tight vice.

"I'm cumming," Gwen mewled.

Harry nibbled down on the area between her shoulder and neck. He noticed how much of a hot spot this was for Gwen. He pushed deep inside of Gwen and buried inside of her.

"Good, one more time."

One more time, hell more than one more times. Harry melded down onto the feisty redhead beneath him. The slapping of balls against her entrance made her feel really good. Gwen pushed her legs against the back of Harry's back and shoved him deep inside of her.

"How many more times can you last?"

Gwen hoped a lot. She grabbed onto Harry and received a pleasurable rush of energy through her loins. Harry picked up the pace and slammed inside of her.

"As many as you want!" Gwen yelled.

Harry picked up the pace. He could see the beautiful woman underneath squirm and accept more of his cock. Harry rose up and drove himself into her. He took the challenge of fucking her into a stupor, knowing she would feel the pleasure cascading over her.

"Hmm, sounds like a challenge."

Gwen smiled and leaned closer towards Harry. It didn't just sound like a challenge, no, it sounded like a promise. He filled Gwen deeper with more of those thick thrusts.

"Well, let's see how good I can really make you feel."

The redhead goddess squirmed and released her juices around throbbing cock. It only took Gwen a few minutes to realize he did not cum inside of her yet. It made her feel really good, and anticipate in her.

"Turn over. I want to see all of you."

Gwen flipped over the moment Harry's cock left her. The redhead slumped down on the bed, her thighs spread apart. She knew Harry would be inside of her. Now, his fingers pleasured her.

"Do you think you can handle me from behind, big boy?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I can handle this tight little pussy, all day and all night long."

He didn't go for her pussy yet. His fingers touched Gwen's puckered hole and teased her. The redhead's moaning increased with Harry rubbing between her thighs.

' _Soon enough, my alien beauty.'_

Harry knew he would have another one underneath him. Gwen's thighs spread and Harry came closer towards her, about ready to make her accept his cock. The manhood slapped her slit, teased Gwen, and then pushed inside of her. The warmth sucked Harry inside and made him feel so good.

"You were as good as I thought you would."

The tingling coming from being praised by such a god made Gwen go extremely excited. He pushed deep inside of her wet center, and buried his balls against her wet womanhood. He was getting close, closer to the edge. Harry picked up the pace and shoved himself deep inside of Gwen from behind.

"You're ready, aren't you?"

Gwen's warm center clamped around Harry every second he pushed inside of her. He leaned closer into her body and buried himself inside of her body.

"Yes, I'm ready," Gwen breathed. "Please, give it to me."

The tempo picked up with Harry's rod slamming into her. He buried more of his rod inside of Gwen's wet pussy. She held onto the bed and energy encircled her. This tactic only made Harry bury himself deep inside of her. His rod pounded its way inside of Gwen from behind.

"So ,close."

Gwen scratched up the very soft bed. The skilled lover from behind her pushed his rod deep inside of her to fill Gwen up in new and different ways. Harry picked up the pace with a series of thrusts inside her body."

"Again."

The tension released from Gwen and exploded into a warm flood. Harry picked up the pace and buried himself into her body. Every time he pushed inside of her, Gwen clamped her fingers around the bed. She received Harry from behind with those balls slapping against her body. Every time those cum-filled balls taunted her, Gwen reached further and further to her peak.

"Get ready."

Harry forcefully pushed his way inside of Gwen. He released her orgasm in a cascading way and the pleasure heightened inside of her body. He could feel her dripping wet pussy caress his cock. Harry pushed into her as deep as she could.

The beautiful woman underneath him stretched out in every way she could imagined and then even more. Harry's talented fingers danced down her bodies and heightened even more pleasure inside of her.

"You're mine now."

Gwen nodded in response. Harry gained his leverage and slammed back inside of Gwen's body.

"Yes, you're mine, and I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever came hard before. I hope you're ready. Because, if you're not….."

The words trailed off and one of the best orgasms followed. Harry rode out Gwen's orgasm and buried his rod inside of her with multiple thrusts inside of her body. Harry picked up the pace and buried his rod deep inside of her body.

Gwen collapsed on the bed. Harry rode out the orgasm all the way to the end. Those balls slapped against her and finally, after what seemed like a long wait, he injected the warm seed inside of Gwen'. The bursting of cum filled her center, and Harry pulled out before. Then he slammed into her one more time.

The orgasm finished and Gwen collapsed on the bed.

"I hope this isn't a one-thing thing," Gwen responded.

Her sensitive pussy needed to be stroked. Those fingers touched against Gwen's lips and he leaned closer towards the sexy redhead heroine on the bed.

"Depends, do you want any more?"

The teasing of her showed Gwen she wanted even more, and would take it. Harry left her wanting more, but it was an unspoken agreement he would return home.

And when he returned home, Gwen would be fucked within half of an inch of her life. She already throbbed in excitement.

It was time for Gwen to go home though.

' _At least he'll fuel my dreams.'_

She figured though with a person like Harry, the line between dreams and reality was very fine.

* * *

 **End.**


	117. Education(Black Widow Wonder Woman)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Critics United, but not really. It's really better than they deserve.

* * *

 **Educating an Amazon (Natasha Romanova/Black Widow and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman)**

* * *

Princess Diana of Themyscira found herself trapped in a very compromising position. Whoever had her in position, was able to tie her down in such a way where an Amazon could not even broken out. She made her way into the facility, after she received a vision from Hera which told her there was a dangerous weapon which could bring about of the world, both the paradise of the Amazons and men alike.

Times where she had been left captive made Diana question the vision. She would find out what these people were all about. If they were good or even.

The raven-haired princess crossed her fingers and prayed to Hera they were reasonable. She had been in a vulnerable position, stripped of her Amazon Armor, and dressed in nothing, but a black sports bra and a tight pair of black spandex shorts which she wore underneath her guard. Her legs had been spread on the table, an unfortunate omen.

If this was HIVE or AIM or HYDRA or any of the other groups Diana encountered in the past, she would be beyond screwed. The door opened, and a woman dressed in a tight black bodysuit stepped into the room. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail to see her face, with green eyes cold. Diana recognized her, as the formidable Black Widow, one of the most dangerous spies in the world. No one knew what side she was on.

"Princess, I do apologize for the accommodations," The Black Widow said.

"You're the Black Widow," Diana said.

"And yes, you are the Wonder Woman," The Black Widow said. "We need to decide whether or not you've been compromised. Breaking into a top of the line government facility is out of character for someone who champions peace. You could cause a war between your nation and the United States for starter, and their allies. This could be the beginning of World War III."

Diana flushed, it wasn't her intention to be perfectly honest to start another world war. She just wanted a weapon, whatever the weapon was. The ropes bound her. The woman in front of her held another rope, and it was her lasso, the one gifted to her by her mother on Ascension Day, along with her armor and sword.

"Hera told me there was a dangerous doomsday weapon here, which could kill thousands of people."

"Not that I'm aware," The Black Widow said. "SHIELD uses this facility for strictly research. But, I can't confirm this to you without knowing whether or not you had been compromised."

Diana looked very offended about the thought she could have been compromised. She rode up in fear, and in frustration. Could she have been compromised? Anything was very possible and there were a couple of thoughts which had brought fear in her mind.

"This is your Lasso of Truth," The Black Widow said. "It can make a person tell the truth, and it can also make a person who has been mentally compromised be broken from their enchantment."

Diana tried to sit up in fear, but Black Widow put a hand on the woman's head.

"Don't bother saying anything, I know this to be true, I've done my research."

The lasso looped around Diana. She could feel the feeling.

"There's something wrong, there's….something wrong," Diana said.

She shouldn't feel this bad because of her own lasso. Diana shook with chills coming down her spines. Something tried to enter her mind and tell her to break loose. The pain of the horrific truth hit her hard.

"I'm going to need to call in an expert, good thing he's waiting right outside of the door."

Diana fought the pain, just in time to see a handsome young man step into the room. Black hair, green eyes, a built body, dressed in a tank top and tight black pants. She almost forget the horrific thought of the truth stabbing into her body like a knife scraping against a cutting board.

"Natasha."

"Harry," Natasha said. "I've had her secured, and used her Lasso of Truth. She realizes something is wrong, but I can't figure out what. Do you think you can use your abilities to calm her down and determine the truth?"

"Yes, I can," Harry responded.

He touched either side of Diana's head and pushed his thoughts into her mind. Calming thoughts, to make her mind more docile, and less frantic, less crazed. The Amazon's breathing increased. The thoughts also amplified attraction if it was there, but it was secondary.

Harry saw the meeting with Hera and Diana in the pavilion, but something was very wrong with Hera. Something about her eyes. Harry zeroed in on the meeting.

"Loki," Harry said. "Of course."

"So, are you telling me Loki is getting in touch with his feminine side again?" Natasha asked. "How did he pose as Hera without the Gods of Olympus knowing about it?"

"He must have sent a distraction," Harry remarked.

"Spell, slave spell, have to do what he says," Diana muttered. "Need to break, need to break…..need to break."

Harry Potter knew what he had to take drastic action. The question of what Loki was after would have to wait. Diana's mind was distracted and she was fighting some powerful, compelling magic. Likely, normally, she wouldn't have gone in here without any problem, Hera or not.

The Amazon had been released, and she threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"You have to help me, "she muttered.

"Don't worry, I will."

Harry pulled Diana into an embrace and kissed her with heated passion. It paled in comparison to the kiss the amazon returned, showing Harry a lot of fire and vigor. The Princess of the Amazons showed she was as skilled as a lover as she was a fighter by ripping Harry's shirt off and attacking him with kisses.

Every inch of his body had been covered, and Diana rubbed his chest and abs, smiling at how toned they were.

Natasha reached behind Harry and undid his pants, before pulling it down before Diana could shred those two. She moved down, praising Harry for going to commando. It allowed them to get to sex easily without another barrier. The throbbing cock was the prize.

Diana looked down at Harry's tool. Her desire increased.

The devious Russian spy could not help, but tease the Amazon Princess. "What's the matter, Princess? Have you never seen a real cock in your life?"

"It's so big," Diana said. "Are they all so big?"

"Harry's is an anomaly," Natasha said. "Why don't I show you?"

Natasha slowly unzipped her suit and her large breasts spilled out. The very firm and very big mountains of flesh wrapped around Harry's throbbing hard manhood. The young man in front of her looked up and Natasha quickly drew the cock meat in between her tits.

"It's so good," Harry said. "It feels good to have my cock mashed between your big breasts, Nat."

"And it feels good to feel your cock in between my breasts."

Natasha started to use her large breasts to feel Harry's throbbing cock and make it nice and hard. She smiled and pulled away from her prize."

"I don't think she's going to last much longer," Natasha said. "And I've found, a nice rough face fucking is the best way to reverse the power of brain washing."

Harry smiled. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

He vibrated and a second Harry appeared in front of Natasha. She crawled in front of the duplicate, while the prime model of Harry looked at her.

"Just do as I do," Natasha responded. "And you're going to need a properly demonstration to make sure you take it all. And don't worry, you will take all, with the grace of loyalty."

The Black Widow's able hands rubbed the duplicate's hard throbbing cock. Natasha leaned in and kissed Harry on the tip of his head. She swirled a tongue around Harry's manhood, drew a little bit of the meat in his mouth, and sucked on it hard.

Diana crawled over to Harry and took the daunting task of taking his cock into her mouth. She decided it would be in poor taste to use Hera's name in vein, after getting tricked using Hera's face. She shook her head, and didn't focus on what happened. Rather she put her full and undivided attention to Harry's cock.

"Oh, she's a natural."

The Amazon decided to take these words as the compliment they were. She pushed her mouth down on Harry's throbbing hard rod and copied Natasha's motions when sucking them. She was such a quick study Diana managed to pick up and match Natasha's feverish pace. She wrapped those fingers around Harry's lower back and deep throated while Harry put his hands on the back of Diana's head and kept guiding his hard cock into her warm, wet, and hungry mouth.

"Mmm, mmm," Diana moaned at the top of her lungs.

Natasha took the cock of the duplicate, seeing if Diana could match her feverish pace. Her hand gripped Harry's swinging balls and grabbed them.

Harry held onto the pace and drilled his cock into the warm mouth of the Amazon Princess. He could feel too warmed and very skilled mouths.

He couldn't help, but Natasha had corrupted another woman. Just like she sent all of the new female recruits down to Harry for "orientation", she took advantage of the situation to add another notch to Harry's bedpost. And quite a notch it was. His balls slapped Diana on the chin.

"Do you feel how full they are for you?" Natasha asked, pulling away and just jerking off the second Harry lightly now Diana got the hint.

She didn't want the duplicate to expire. They left a hell of a mess behind when they did. Plus, she still needed it for two more acts.

Plus, it would make her crave him even more.

"I'm sure he's going to fill your throat with his cum, but don't pull away," Natasha said. "The restorative properties of Harry's semen are important to breaking Loki's mind control."

The Amazon looked up to see Harry thrust into her mouth. She performed a tight vacuum seal around his mouth and reached down to squeeze his balls. She weighed them in her hand, and pleased with the amount of cum stored in them continued to push deep into her throat.

She was getting very close, so close she could feel it. Those balls were close to spilling down her throat.

"Mmm!"

"Oh, you haven't truly tasted him yet," Natasha said. She brushed a stray strand of hair from Diana's face, so it did not get in the way. "But, don't worry, you will soon."

"Yes, she will," Harry said. "Try and get it all, Princess."

Harry shoved his cock deep inside of Diana's waiting mouth and spilled the cum down her throat. The blasts of seed spilling into Diana's waiting mouth made her only want to drink more. She provided a tight squeeze around Harry's balls to coax the cum down her throat.

"Damn, she picks it up quick," Harry said. "I think we might have to recruit her for SHIELD."

"Well, she wouldn't be the first person who tried to break in that we recruited."

"You for starters, Daisy, Beatriz, Helena, …."

Harry trailed off, finished cumming and Diana fell back. She swallowed his cum and had a smile on her face.

"Oh no, that's not enough," Natasha said.

She reached underneath the table which she held Diana and activated a switch. The table rotated over and revealed a luscious bed because of course it did. Harry's duplicate made his way on the bed. Natasha climbed on top of the duplicate, and rubbed her body against Harry's duplicate.

Harry made his way over and grabbed Diana by the hand, inviting her into bed. Diana had been pulled onto Harry. His cock already twitched and ached. Natasha's slowly grinding on the duplicate made his cock hard without Harry even touching her.

He reached up and pulled Diana's sports bra off. She had a set of breasts worthy of Aphrodite, and ones, which Harry could touch, and squeeze, and just bury his face in all day in long. He adopted for a more steady approach, deciding to slowly driving Diana around the bend.

"I like how you're touching me."

Natasha smiled and rubbed herself against the Harry duplicate, knowing full well she was going to drive the Harry prime very nuts in the process.

"Oh, he's just begun to give you the good touch, Princess."

Diana's shorts slid down and revealed her lips, shaven with a small strip of black hair on them. Harry worked his fingers down and inside of her pussy. His throbbing hard cock touched the inside of her lips.

He looped the Lasso around Diana's wrists and pulled her in closely. Diana felt pleasure burst through her body when Harry guided her towards the tip of his hard cock.

"You've never lain with another man, have you?" Harry asked her.

Diana shook her head. "No, I haven't….my sisters, yes, but never with another man."

"Well, today is your lucky day," Natasha said. "The key is to go slow at first, and as time goes on, to build up a steady tempo. Don't be afraid to use your natural gifts to worship your partner's body."

The Warrior Woman's legs spread apart and took Harry deep inside of her body. The large cock penetrated Diana. For the first time, male meat passed between Diana's smooth thighs. She pushed deep around Harry and then dropped down on him. Diana rose and descended herself with a steadier pace. Her hips dropped down onto Harry.

The first few strokes her slow. Harry reached up to cup Diana's breasts. This touch encouraged Diana to bring herself further down onto him.

"You feel the orgasm building inside of you," Harry said. "You really want to let it go."

There was no pause in Harry. The moment Diana released him, Natasha gripped him, thanks to her ministrations on the duplicate. The Amazon and the Spy kept working over Harry's throbbing manhood.

"You feel the pleasure slowly builds up inside of you," Harry said. "The only thing you learn is the pleasure in your body, and how feel every time I touch your body."

Natasha smiled and watched the master at work. She clenched the base of the duplicate's cock to make sure it didn't go too far into her. She could feel what Diana felt as well, so once they shared an orgasm, it was going to be among the most intense feelings in the world. Diana just had to keep working the rod inside of her body.

"You feel the pleasure, and it makes you feel good," Harry said. "But, don't take my word for it. Just breath in and tell me how you feel."

The cupping of her breasts made Diana breath heavily. She descended down and allow Harry to touch her. More pleasure exploded through her body. The Amazon kept bringing herself up and down with a few solid pumps. The length came into her body.

"I feel good, I feel like I can't live without your cock," Diana said. "Every time it almost comes out of me, I start to lose it."

"Good," Harry said.

The strong and fierce woman had been pushed between Harry's fingers like putty underneath his fingers. The young man waited for Diana to completely bottom out on him.

"I'm so horny right now."

Harry pushed against Diana's breasts and pushed up a breast. A strong suction had been applied.

The duplicate's face buried between Natasha's heaving, sweaty tits. Natasha bent back, it had the same skills, the same pleasure of Harry. Harry the duplicate doubled the action of Harry prime when he started to suckle her. Natasha's pussy throbbed and she brought the tight vice down onto him. She gripped Harry again and prevented his explosion, knowing it would be the end of duplicate.

Many orgasms chained through Diana one after another. The Amazon's rapid pumping of Harry's thick hard cock increased inside of her.

"I don't know how much longer the duplicate is going to hold out, Nat," Harry breathed.

His cock had been pounded hard by the Amazon's quick dropping and lowering of his manhood. Harry picked up the pace to match the Amazon's actions. Their loins pushed together.

Diana enjoyed the latest orgasm and pushed her body down onto Harry's. They met together in the age old dance. The Amazon knew it was just right, somehow. Right to feel such a big cock buried between her legs. Harry pushed Diana down hip first onto his throbbing hard cock.

She pushed up and Harry lavished her nipples with attention.

"So horny, take me however you want to."

"Dangerous words," Natasha said, an evil smile coming over her face.

She descended a few more times around the duplicate and could feel the energy swell into her. Natasha brought her skilled body down onto Harry. Her breasts bounced and Harry cupped them hard. The feeling of her nice tits and her warm body made the duplicate reach critical match.

Natasha tilted back when the duplicate lit up and pushed into her body. Those balls swelled up and fired the first blasts of cum inside of her body. The insides of the Black Widow had been filled to the brim with a never ending explosion of cum inside of her body.

The Black Widow rode out her partner's orgasm until his body swelled up and in a blast of white light exploded. Natasha's face, breasts, and body had been saturated in Harry's cock. She accepted the seed with a smile on her face.

Diana closed her eyes and brought herself down onto Harry. She saw Natasha covered in cum. Her mind didn't quite process what happened, all she could process was more pleasure and more desire.

"Now, it's your turn," Harry said. "After you, my dear."

Those hands were now everywhere, touching every point on Diana's body and lighting her up with more pleasure than most normal women could sustain. It was a damn good thing Diana was not a normal woman, rather she was a wonderful woman.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of Diana sliding down on his pole. He focused all of his attention on worshipping this marvel of female perfection riding him up and down. Harry raised his hands up and down, and squeezed her nipples, twisting them in hand.

"Fuck," Diana mewled.

"Yes, indeed," Natasha said, sucking her fingers which were soaked with cum dry.

She waited for Harry to finish fucking Diana senseless. She could see Diana ride on Harry and knew she was back to her old self.

And once she came completely out of it, once she came down from the high, a certain Trickster was going to be in some pretty deep shit.

' _Must bring popcorn,'_ Natasha thought. _'Wonder if she'd let me get in a kick or two for good measure.'_

Natasha brought her hips down onto her own hand when rolling over. She humped her fingers, getting off more than she should at the thought of Loki being beaten senseless by an Amazon for deceiving her.

Diana brought herself down onto Harry's hard throbbing cock. The manhood shoved deep between Natasha's waiting, willing thighs. She could feel herself being stretched out, and knew there wasn't much time. The cock inside of her buried deep and fast.

"Here it comes," Diana breathed. "Please, I can't…hold….out…much…longer."

She rose and dropped faster with every sensual word. Harry put his hands underneath Diana's firm ass and squeezed the cheeks. He could feel the warmth cascading down his cock and enveloping him in hard, and deep. The Amazon Woman kept bucking wildly on Harry.

The two joined together with more passionate orgasm from Diana and then the big one was the one that brought Harry over the edge. He blasted Diana's insides and filled her with cum.

"Another one," Natasha murmured.

Diana didn't know what that meant, all she knew was she was cumming and Harry came inside of her. She never received pleasure like this. Each push of her inner muscles pumped more of Harry's thick, juicy cock inside of her. He filled her body up and then pulled out of her.

The Amazon pulled away from Harry, and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up with a smile.

"I'm better now," Diana said, stroking Harry's abs. "But, once I recover, I'm going to kill Loki. How dare he mock Hera by posing as her?"

Natasha shook her head. Technically, she was pretty sure you couldn't kill a god, but it would be entertaining enough to try.

* * *

 **End.**

Next Chapter on 3/10/2017.


	118. White Hot Passion(Nova Terra)

**White Hot Passion(Nova Terra from StarCraft)**

* * *

Two lovers entangled inside the throes of a very passionate embrace. The green eyed dark haired man already had his shirt ripped off and he was wearing nothing other than his uniform bottoms. His lover, the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty kissed him passionately, and caressed his skin. Her curves called to him, poured in a nice, silver skin tight suit which stretched around her body.

Harry Potter and Nova Tera exchanged a kiss with each other. They were very lucky to make it out of that one alive, and not only alive, but at an disadvantage. The adventure would have to wait. Harry grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall. He undid the front of her suit.

The gasp punctuated by more kissing came from Nova.

"Harry! Oh god, Harry! HARRY!"

She was throwing all tact to the wind. Nova lived it when her husband touched her and made her feel really good. Those roaming hands moved slowly down her body suit. They eased her way between her legs to feel between them. Harry smiled and leaned closer towards her, giving her a kiss on her pink lips.

They were so soft, so delicate, and Harry could kiss them for hours. He did have another set of lips which he would like to pay tribute to. He lifted Nova up off of the ground, and she had been mounted on a ledge on the side of the wall. Her suit had been pulled off, and Harry continued to work his fingers.

"You really are excited," Harry said. "And you know something, I'm glad you are. I'm excited as well. I'm excited to fuck you, well into the night. How would you like that?"

Nova didn't say anything in response to the question. She just gave him a sultry smile. He teased her slit. One finger, inside of her. Nova pumped her hips into Harry's probing digit. She clenched him and released him with one slipping finger. It slid into her and slid out of her.

"I want to feel your soft pussy wrapped around my cock while your legs wrap around me. Your warm hot breath in my ear. Your breasts bouncing in my face, when you plead for more. I'll make you feel so good, squeezing your firm, tight, ass."

"It is nice," Nova muttered.

Harry squeezed her by the ass, and shifted the bodysuit down all the way past her ankles. He leaned in and kissed Nova's dripping slit. He tongued her and she gasped. Another slip of the tongue and another gasp. Nova's excitement struck a fever pitch.

"Yes, it's nice, it's nice to be fucked, isn't it?" Harry asked. "My beautiful Nova, you'd like to be fucked, wouldn't you?"

"Take those pants off, and do it," Nova said.

Harry smiled at her impatience. Her breasts bounced out. Perfect, round, mouth-watering wounds, with the perkiest nipples Harry ever saw in his life. He squeezed them, and teased her. One hand got very busy on her right breast and molded it.

The beautiful woman's eyes closed and she moaned. Her husband was like an artist, sculpting her breasts. He was also a musician, able to hit the right notes to drive her absolutely insane. Nova's round nipple stuck out and Harry suckled on it.

Nova moved a shaking hand off of the wall. Harry's suction of her nipples made it very hard for her to concentrate. One thought went through Nova's hazed field of pleasure.

' _I need his cock. I need his cock badly'_

The beautiful blonde started to undo Harry's pants and fished him out. Thankfully, it wasn't too long before Harry's cock was out of her.

Nova pinned back against the wall, and she squealed when it folded back into a makeshift bed. Harry smiled and leaned down on top of her. His cock grinding against her flat belly, the sensitive flesh rubbing against Harry's swollen cock head. He teased going inside of her, but stopped and pulled away. It got a nice whine.

Harry leaned down and kissed her again. The two matched each other with a potent and a very powerful kiss with each other. They kissed and released each other's mouth, hungrily working against each other. One of Harry's hands grabbed Nova's round breast and squeezed it. He released it.

The ritual had been done two more times. Harry's manhood dragged against the moist center of his sexy, badass wife, who was now just another mewling sex kitten waiting for his cock.

"My love, you're feeling particularly naughty tonight, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Nova said. "Please, don't make me beg for your cock."

Moisture spilled from Nova. Harry's fingers rubbed against her body, and teased every inch. Nova shuddered when Harry played with her. He teased her body.

"Fuck this!" Nova yelled, and she grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him down onto the bed.

The passion increased when she kissed Harry, straddling his hips. Harry hoped to entice such passion out of her. Nova pinned Harry's hands behind his head, and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She moved those hands down and clawed into his jaw aggressively.

Harry had full control of his hands after losing them for a minute. He watched Nova crawl backwards onto him, her entire body burning Harry up.

"Now, you're trying to tease me?" Harry asked.

Nova saw Harry sit up, and she straddled on his lap.

"Look, love, I'm breathing in your ear, and my breasts are bouncing in your face."

Nova showed Harry what she was doing. She bounced on his lap without Harry's cock reaching the penetration point. A couple of times, Nova's hot slit pumped against Harry, but she stopped before getting into him.

"My sexy legs are in your body," Nova said. "You like my legs, don't you? You horny bastard, I know you do, I see you staring at them all of the time….but I like when you look at me in my uniform. It makes me feel naughty."

Nova made sure Harry's hands cupped firmly around her ass. Not he needed much encouragement or coercion. He kneaded the ass cheeks in his hand and Nova eased herself onto him.

The warmth of his wife's curves pushing against him was amazing. Harry took a half of a second to lean back against her. Nova pushed her dripping slit up and lined it up towards Harry's throbbing hard cock.

"We're missing one thing, aren't we?" Nova asked. "What else did you want? My pussy wrapped around your big, manly, throbbing cock."

Nova pushed herself down around Harry's hard cock with one fell swoop. Her lips encased Harry with warmth and dripping fluids. She leaned back and moaned.

The two of them met together in a passionate dance to be honest. Strong hands rubbed down her back and then moved down to her ass one more time. He groped the cheeks, and Nova pulled back. Her hair flipped wildly when bouncing up and down on him.

The point of Harry's cock stuck against Nova when she rose completely up. Every time she rose completely and dropped onto Harry, she worked a little bit more on him. It made Harry passionate, and made him want to speed up the process. He wanted to savor it.

The play switched. Harry cupped the underside of Nova's breasts and squeezed them. He pushed deep inside, burying his nose between her nipples. He sucked and slurped on her. He took those nipples in mouth and sucked it. Nova rose up one more time.

"I like you sucking them."

Harry pushed up and stimulated Nova's bouncing wonders. Her body heated up and droved down on his cock. Harry leaned in and motor boarded her breasts. Those fingers shoved deep inside the back of Harry's head, stroking his hair and encouraging him to suck those breasts.

Suck, Harry did. He sucked really hard. Harry pushed one nipple in and sucked them in. Then he waited for Nova to slip back and expose her nipples to Harry. Harry tugged on them, twisted them, and make them his. Harry's never ending worship continued.

"YES!"

The scream of an angel came out, but she had the wickedness of a devil. Harry pushed her warmth into him. Their loins connected with each other.

Nova came down from her orgasm. She pushed up off of Harry and bombarded his cock with another series of pumps. She bounced up and down on Harry's rod, faster, steadier.

"I want more," Nova said.

"You always want more."

"You always have more to give."

Harry smiled. His questing fingers brushed inside of Nova's tight asshole as well. He teased it, knowing where he would want to end up later.

"I love your firm ass," Harry said.

"I know you do, you watch that about as much as my legs," Nova said. "Would you like to take it?"

Harry moved his finger into Nova's mouth. She sexily sucked on it. Her tongue twirled around the edge of Harry's finger. Nova pushed deep inside of Harry's mouth and gave him another hungry suck.

The finger slipped back into Nova's back passageway. She dropped up and down off of Harry. Nova's firm thighs encased Harry.

Her beauty blinded Harry. She was bright.

"My lovely, Supernova, you're going to explode."

"I'm about to see the brightest light," Nova said.

Harry squeezed her bouncing breasts, and moved his hands down her body. Toned midsection, sexy shapely hips, and long, stunning gorgeous legs, all of them were subject to Harry's passions. All while Nova bounced his cock into her body and buried herself into her clenching tightness.

"I CAN SEE THEM!"

Scream screamed, hair flipping out wildly. Harry grabbed her head and gave her a passionate kiss. The pressure in his companion's loins slid all the way down onto Harry's hard throbbing cock. Nova bounced all the way down onto him, squeezing him.

"I need it!"

Nova sucked Harry's face, grabbing him with the most aggressive kiss. Harry smiled, glad he was durable. Nova could be very heated when she was in the throes of passion. An aptly named girl, if he had to say so himself. And she was all woman and all passionate woman, ready to be slid into and fucked very hard.

"I need your cum, and then I need you in my ass!"

The bouncing sped up. Nova slid Harry inside of her. She opened up, ready to receive. And Harry was ready to give it to her. His hands were in multiple places at once. Nova rebounded on Harry's throbbing cock and drove down onto him.

"Always insatiable," Harry said.

"It's why you married me," Nova said.

Harry smiled, and kissed all over her face. Nova pushed him away and returned fire, peppering him with kisses, and caresses as well. The gyration against Harry's crotch.

He held Nova into place. Two sets of green eyes, in different shades, met with passionate and fire with each other. Their bodies scorched underneath each other.

The lady of the dance came first and sent herself down onto Harry's hard rod. His face returned to their motorboarding activities and hands returned to their ass squeezing activities. He also continued to lubricate the anal passage for her. The finger banging of her ass and the regular banging of her pussy got Nova's motor running. And having her motor running caused Harry to throb.

The dance reached its final steps. Nova bounced with even more vigor onto Harry. She rode Harry's cock almost as if she milked it for a cure for some horrific disease. And the disease was Nova Terra's own unbearable horniness.

"My sweet Supernova, it's time for you to cum."

Nova smiled and released a coating of juices down onto the handsome sorcerer's cock. The horny woman bounced even higher. Cum saturated every square inch of Harry's fuck stick and ensured he remained buried inside.

One party saw stars, and the next would see starts as well. Harry picked up the place and stuck inside of Nova. The warm fluid injected inside of her. Several rapid fire blasts of seed filled Nova's insides and buried cum deep inside the center.

The ride finished, and the blonde beauty got off. She dropped onto the bed, legs spread, and a sultry smile. The chewing of Nova's lip made her looked dead sexy. Harry crawled over towards his wife and Nova grabbed Harry around the back of the head.

They shared another kiss, passionate and full of desire. The two lovers shifted away from each other after a long kiss. A strand of salvia connected both sets of lips until it broke.

Nova turned around and flipped her hair. It landed in a sultry curtain. Harry saw the beauty's stunning green eyes peeking out from behind the bangs.

"As promised."

One slender finger popped into Nova's mouth and out until it covered in salvia. Said salvia covered finger entered the temptress's asshole and pumped inside. A spank rattled the fleshy posterior.

Harry moved inside, closer towards Nova. The round, perfect, pleasantly curvy ass was calling for Harry. The tight hole in the center only called him further. Harry took hold of her ass and slowly eased inside of it. It took a bit little work before Harry tapped that tight particular ass.

The two laid on the side with Harry pushing deep inside, as far as possible any way. He wrapped around Nova's waist for leverage and rested chin down on the blonde beauty's shoulder. She turned to kiss Harry. The kisses increased.

The feeling of a huge cock inside of Nova's ass got the blonde hungry and ready for more of that love organ. A swift fingering accelerated her pleasure. Moans increased, the two lovers working with each other. One hand inside of Nova's pussy, the other squeezing the perky breasts, and both hands gave Nova unbelievable pleasure which could not be measured.

The only thing which could be lamented was Nova did not get pounded in the ass sooner. The beautiful, but dangerous, woman wanted to correct it. The handsome man of her life took into her.

"Don't make me tell you to go faster," Nova said.

"Don't worry, you didn't need to tell me."

A heavy petting prepared Nova for the orgasm and the ass pounding which followed from Harry. Harry pushed deep inside and then almost pulled out. He bottomed out in her ass. Balls deep in the ass of such a goddess, Harry didn't think of a better feeling of his life.

Nova scratched Harry's hand, encouraging him to finger and fuck her. Harry picked up the pace. Their sweaty bodies joined in an exchange of age-old passions. The giving gentleman nibbled the side of Nova's neck. Those breasts squeezed into Harry's hands. The quick squeeze and release increased both passions.

Both continued the play and both reached another edge. Nova burst with pleasure and coated Harry's fingers with womanly juices. The deeper he dug the more the stunning beauty came. The radiance coming from Nova when she burst made Harry only want to push deep into her.

"It's my turn soon."

"Pound it to my completion. Fuck my ass until I can't sit down. POUND ME RAW!"

Harry decided to hold on and go for the ride. A hell of a ride as it turned out. Every sound of slapping flesh inspired desires from the wizard's bloated balls. Nova held his hands and made sure they stayed locked onto him. His wife demanded nothing better than the rest.

He knew what was coming next and knew what he was going to get into next. Harry enjoyed the feeling of his wife's sweet ass. The gauntlet had been run on it and now it was time to reach his ultimate release. One more tour around the sensual body of the beauty around him.

Thick balls bounced against Nova's amazing backside. The thrill of so much cum stored in Harry's swollen balls made her feel good.

"End, cum in my ass, please," Nova said. "You know you can't resist it. You feel how warm, how tight my ass feels. You like squeezing my ass when shooting your big, thick, seed inside of it. Make my ass nice and sticky, make it really sticky! "

The wizard of her lust ended up finishing up in Nova's ass. His big throbbing balls slapped against Nova's meaty rear and finished pushing his rod into her clenching ass. A few more thrusts brought Harry to the end of his rope and the orgasm of a lifetime.

Harry popped inside of Nova's ass, and latest a very long time. The white hot seed flooded the bowels of the beautiful blonde next to him.

"Yes!"

He finished by pounding inside of Nova, lasting several more minutes before he was emptied. He pulled away from Nova.

Nova shuddered with a smile. They both had to agree ending tonight with a bang was a very good idea.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 3/14/2017.**


	119. Essential Lessons(Andromeda Tonks)

**Essential Lessons(Andromeda Tonks from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Summer vacation started the same as any other summer vacation for Harry Potter. He returned to the Dursleys after a year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quite the adventure there, even though said adventures made him risk both life and limb several times over.

Everything changed this summer when Harry received a letter from a woman named Andromeda Tonks. She said it was urgent she spoke with Harry instantly. Between the unknown and the Dursleys, Harry would take the unknown every time, even though he didn't know what this woman was going on about. He suspected in a matter of time, Harry would find out.

Harry arrived in a very nice and well put together living room in a quaint and cozy home. He turned against a dark haired woman who approached Harry. She looked beautiful, dressed in robes of the finest material. She might have been an older woman, but she certainly didn't look like that.

"Harry, it's good to finally meet you," she said. "My name is Andromeda Tonks."

"Mrs. Tonks, the pleasure is all mine," Harry said.

"Please," Andromeda responded. "Call me, Andi, you're a guest in my home, and given what I'm here to discuss with you today, I'm not so formal. I've been hired to represent your godfather's interests."

"Wait, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"We're cousins, and I never believed his guilt," Andromeda said. "I had been working hard to try and get him a new trial, only the records for the period have been misplaced. Amelia Bones, she's the current head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she's trying to put pressure on the Minister. And he's managed to use every legal tactic he can to stonewall her. And Dumbledore has been of no help."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Regardless, though, that's not why we're here, although it relates to it," Andromeda said. "You have been feeling a little bit different over this past summer, haven't you, Harry? You've been seeing new females in a brand new light, and you have been getting these urges, have you not?"

Harry thought about it. He was thinking a lot about the females at Hogwarts and also there were a few females around the neighborhood, the older sisters of his childhood tormenters mostly. He fantasized about having sweet revenge about having sex with them, even though they were much older than him, and he doubted they would give him the time of day.

Common fantasies about Cho Chang, the Hogwarts Chasers, the Patil twins, and various other students invaded Harry's mind.

"Judging by the fact you're staring at my breasts now, I'm going to assume you are going to say yes."

Harry's eyes snapped up and he looked quite flushed at the thought. Andromeda didn't look too angry. She only took a step closer and smiled Harry.

"I think it would be a crime if you didn't see them up close."

Andromeda undid the clasp of her robe and dropped it to the ground for Harry to get a better look at her body. The nearly fourteen year old wizard's eyes bugged out when falling onto Andromeda's body. Black material barely covered her body, and she was stunning. Beautiful dark hair framed her stunning face, with blue eyes, high cheek bones, a well formed nose, and thick, plump lips.

Her slender neck came down to her toned looking arms as well, and the flesh looked well formed. Harry's eyes darted down to her ample cleavage and large breasts which begged to be touched. She had a tight, toned stomach as well, and Harry moved down to see a pair of crotchless panties which made his eyes water the moment he saw something which he could only dream about. Stockings clung to Andromeda's beautiful tanned legs which stretched on for days. Her hips were wide and gave form to her sexy ass. Those thigh high stockings made her look even more amazing.

"Sirius wrote to me, and said your mother mentioned how you will have a stronger awakening than many," Andromeda said. "He intended to drop you off in Veela country for your fourteenth birthday, but I convinced him you should have a more practical, and hands on lesson before you get that particular pleasure."

Harry's cock grew unbaringly hard in its pants. It struggled, and Andromeda leaned down to undo Harry's pants and free his cock from containment. The dark haired vixen of a witch leaned up towards Harry and smiled brightly at him. She touched Harry in the most intimate area possible. This beautiful, sexy, older witch was touching him, caressing his throbbing hard rod in her hand.

"Kiss me, Harry, take it nice and slow at first," Andromeda said.

"Andi, you're so hot," Harry said.

"Mmm, just kiss me, like that….mmmm!"

Andromeda leaned back lazily into the kiss. Harry's cock throbbed in her hand when she kissed the handsome young man. Every woman old enough to know what sex was, dreamed about having sex with Harry Potter. He had the best qualities of both of his parents, who were very attractive people.

Many inches of cock swelled into Andromeda's hand. She pumped Harry's full length, and it was not completely to full size. Andromeda was glad she had no crotch in these panties to soak, otherwise it would have been embarrassing. She had been surprised, but pleased at Harry deepening the kiss, by stroking down the oldest Black sister's head. The two tongues pushed against each other.

Andromeda tipped back a half of an inch and took Harry's tongue into her mouth as much as she could. The hungry kiss deepened, and made her feel really good. Harry cupped her ass for a moment.

Both parties pulled away from the kiss. The salvia left behind was an indicator. Andromeda put one hand up and dripped the salvia on the hand to lubricate her blow job.

"Start kissing other parts of me, and slowly work me out of my lingerie," Andromeda said. "You want to see my breasts, don't you?"

"Yes, Andi."

"They're for you, today."

Harry leaned into her, and started to nibble behind Andromeda's ear. The Black sister breathed the second Harry went to the side, kissing her ear, and making her feel really good. Andromeda rode up in pleasure, feeling more than Harry could give her from this particular position.

"Yes, baby, make me feel good, make me feel whole," Andromeda said. "Pay special attentions to those spots which drive a woman…..nuts!"

The Boy-Who-Lived zeroed in on one of Andromeda's pleasure spots. The spot on the side of her neck which drove Andromeda beyond the bend with so much pleasure. He found the straps of the lingerie and touched them down as well. Harry suckled her pulse put and then started to kiss Andromeda, heating her flesh completely up.

She fell back onto the couch, and Harry kissed Andromeda down her collarbone. He pulled back and marveled at Andromeda's breasts. They were very nice, and full, and still firm and perky at her age.

"Being a witch has many benefits," Andromeda said. "Why don't you touch them….gently pull on them, squeezing them, stimulate them?"

Harry moved closer towards Andromeda. His cock brushed against her tight, firm tummy. He took those large breasts in hand and squeezed them hard. She reacted to each ministration quite nicely. The beautiful witch had laid back on the couch and rolled her eyes back.

"Kiss them, suck on them even!"

A vacuum tight seal wrapped around one of Andromeda's nipples and Harry sucked on it. He didn't neglect the other one either. The right being sucked and the left breast being manipulated, and played with in every single way drew Andromeda over the edge with so much pleasure she could barely keep a head above the water. Andromeda drowned herself in so much pleasure.

"Good, good, more…..the other one…Morgana's stained knickers!" Andromeda yelled.

Harry instinctively moved his touch downwards, and moved closer towards Andromeda's pussy. He wanted to be in so bad.

"Harry, if you want to fuck me, I need you to get my pussy nice and wet. Well, wetter."

The suction around Andromeda's breasts had been left. Harry marked them up quite nicely, showing the world who they belonged to. Andromeda didn't mind such ownership being indicated.

Harry, without any prompting, kissed down her body. He paid particular attention to how Andromeda reacted. He moved towards the inner thighs and his hair brushed against a certain part of her. This touch resulted in Andromeda riding up in pleasure.

"That was my clit, it regulates pleasure," Andromeda said. "But, now, I need you to lick the outside of my pussy lips, slowly, slowly….a bit faster…..YES!"

Harry managed to travel around and take the pleasure of Andromeda's pussy. His tongue moving got him an idea. He wondered if vibrating his tongue at a certain level would bring the older witch more pleasure.

' _Only one way to find out.'_

The witch appreciated oral talents of her tongue lover, she would give him an "EE". Always room for improvement, especially from one so young, but he exceeded all expectations for someone his age. Harry buried deep inside of Andromeda and shoved his tongue into her.

Said tongue began to vibrate inside of her, and the best feeling ever coursed through Andromeda's being. The witch shook with pleasure, and it came to her.

Parseltongue, of course, why didn't Andromeda…..well she was pleased, very pleasured. And also cumming so hard she could flood an entire desert with her juices. She pushed down on the top of Harry's scalp the very second he went in between her legs.

"Harry, keep doing that, and you'll make some very happy witches!" Andromeda yelled.

Parselmouths being evil, well Andromeda was going to have to have that amended. She supposed there were evil people who murdered who happened to speak to snakes. Voldemort had been the most prominent example. History had not been too kind to Salazar Slytherin, but history always had been written by the victories.

Andromeda wasn't fussed about what history said, and what they said about who, and why. All she cared about was receiving the best Parseltongue oral stimulation on the planet. Harry worked his tongue inside of Andromeda and made her gush like no tomorrow around Harry's face.

She came down with the pleasure. Harry came up and Andromeda smiled. She caught one look at the stained juices on Harry's face and smiled at her handiwork.

"Give me a kiss, Harry," Andromeda told to him, practically purring in response.

Harry kissed her in response, which allowed Andromeda to suck those warm juices of hers off of his mouth, and also lick them off of his face. She took attention of his throbbing cock and made sure it was ready. It was nice and ready, and she was nice a wet.

"Time for your final lesson."

Andromeda crawled back on the bed, propping herself back on her elbows, and spreading her thighs for Harry. She had been presented for him.

"The trick is to take it nice and slowly," Andromeda said. "Especially with someone as big as you, you won't want to overwhelm the poor girl. And having her pass out before the night is over is a fun time."

The two lovers positioned together. Harry pointed his cock towards Andromeda's dripping slit. He positioned inside of her. The tightest, most delicious pleasure in Harry's life surrounded Harry's hard cock when he entered Andromeda's tight vice.

About half of Harry's length buried inside of Andromeda's body. She leaned back.

"Savor the moment," Andromeda said.

"Oh, I'm savoring it," Harry said. "Your pussy, it feels so good, Andi, I can fuck it all day long."

"A young stud like you….I have no doubt," Andromeda said. "Just try not to lose that cum all in one place, nice…and…good, very good….a nice….long…"

Harry held Andromeda by the hips and pinned her down onto the bed. Both lovers met each other at the center and pushed down. Harry picked up his pace very slowly. He savored Andromeda who pushed around him. Those stocking clad legs lifted up and found a home on either side of Harry's waste. He had to touch them.

"Andi, these stockings make your legs look even better," Harry said.

"Leg man, aren't we?" Andi asked teasingly.

He pushed into her with a thrust, and this time, Harry got a little bit bold, a bit more daring. He pushed himself into Andromeda. She lifted up a hand and put it on Harry's back to encourage him. Harry worked away at her center.

Andromeda had been a bit skeptical if this lesson would work, but it certainly was paying off now. Harry found his home deep inside of her tight vice. She held onto Harry, and released him with a couple of huge pumps inside of her tight body.

"Your legs are nice, but your breast's aren't bad either."

Harry leaned down to suck on the said round, fleshy wonders. He pumped deeper inside of Andromeda to do with as he pleased. Those breasts, legs, and everything else Harry could get his hands on, they were all great. He wanted all of Andromeda's flesh and wanted to squeeze it.

Andromeda squeezed Harry's biceps, appreciating his toned Quidditch body. Her center clenched around Harry's hard rod and she was cumming. Cumming very hard, and before Harry even was close to finishing inside her. The very thought made Andromeda feel really good, and really fucking great about the entire process.

The witch's wondrous center squeezed Harry. Harry realized judging by her moans and overall heat cumming from her, body she came. Harry made her cum, and it just made Harry want to thrust inside of Andromeda even harder. It made him want to drive his thick, throbbing meat pole inside of his teacher's center. Twelve long inches of meat stretched Andromeda's wet cavern.

The touches increased. Harry gripped and released her breasts, sending an amount of magic through them to stimulate all of Andromeda's greater nerve centers. She didn't even have to ask him to do it, she didn't have to teach him, Harry just did it. And the fact was, Harry performed this particular wonder without any conscious thought on his part. Once he controlled it, and was able to send such pleasure waves, even without touch, there wouldn't be a dry set of knickers in the house.

"Harry!" Andromeda screamed.

The fact a sexy older woman screamed out his name made Harry feel really good. He felt really confident in his abilities now, and was more confident he could bed all of the other women in his dreams. Harry put his full focus on bedding this one and making her a very happy witch. Andromeda shifted against Harry and brought his hard cock inside of her body.

"Andi, I'm getting close," Harry told her.

"Don't stop, just ride it out, don't try and hold back, it won't be good on you or your…..just cum for me," Andi said.

He latest longer than statistically average, at least three times as long, for the first time after the awakening.

"Cum for me, my sexy hero, "Andi mewled in his ear. "I want you to pour your potent baby batter inside of my womb. Just thinking about it inside of me, makes me so excited, and so very wet."

Harry rode the orgasm train on through to the station. Andromeda wasn't going to stop or rest until she got a full load of cum inside of her. The teenage wizard came inside of someone for the first time.

The sweet release from Harry triggered one inside of Andromeda. She held him tight to her body to ensure every single last drop of seed. Andromeda, as with all powerful witches, received a slight lift in power, after being cum inside by a powerful wizard.

The two of them ended up exchanging their juices. Harry rested face down on Andromeda's warm breasts. The soft flesh pressed against Harry's face.

Time passed until Harry pulled completely out of Andromeda. Andromeda grabbed Harry and flipped him over onto the bed. She climbed on top of him.

"We're not done yet," Andromeda said. "A young stud like you has more than one go, and I'm a horny, frustrated witch who needs as much of your powerful cock…..I'm going to fuck you all night long…and I'm going to show you how to please a woman when she's riding your cock."

Andromeda brought Harry back to life with her wet folds and her ample breasts as well. The flesh pushed against Harry's face until the Boy-Who-Lived hardened enough to slip inside of Andromeda.

Two bodies joined together once again. White hot energy poured through the air the second Andromeda lifted up and drove herself down on Harry. The sound of her firm ass smacking made Harry.

"Andi, your pussy feels even better than before."

"Oh, it's always feels nice to be in a familiar home," Andi said. She took her time to kiss and lavish every single inch of Harry's upper body with attention.

The dance dragged on for a while, with both of them enjoying and indulging in each other's bodies. An interruption in the form of a door opening couldn't even slow them down, in fact, they didn't even notice it.

"Mum, I'm home from Auror…..HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HARRY FUCKING POTTER!"

Nymphadora Tonks stood in the middle of the door. She wore shoulder length blonde hair today, and blue eyes, with her trainee robes for Auror academy. Her mouth hung open and the daughter's eyes followed to the forbidden fruit in front of her.

"You're fucking Harry Potter?"

"Take a seat, Nymphadora."

The only seat was right where Nym could see every instant of this sorrid affair.

"You're almost in time for our next lesson…..and we couldn't do it without your help…..Harry, let me tell you how to deal with voyeurs who barge in without knocking."

* * *

 **End.**


	120. Power Within(Aphrodite)

**Power Within(Aphrodite from Greek Mythology)**

* * *

Harry Potter honestly wondered what Dumbledore went on about. The power of love was supposed to allow him to defeat Voldemort. It was true, senility was slowly creeping in for the old man. It sounded not only tacky, but it sounded also implausible.

He pulled off his glasses, and pulled on his night clothes. Harry dropped himself onto the bed, wondering whether he could even learn the first thing about the power of love and how he could harness it against Voldemort? Harry closed his eyes, thinking about how this mystical power could help him against a wizard with decades of life experience and magic which few could comprehend even in the best of times.

Harry Potter found himself standing at the end of a large carved hallway. The statues in the hallway depicted figures he remembered from Greek Mythology. He walked down the hallway and heard a light singing. The singing sounded very alluring and only prompted Harry to move further. He wondered what it was all about.

The singing stopped at the edge of a large, carved marble archway. The archway depicted a magnificent statue of a woman of immense, blinding beauty as well. He stepped inside and saw a beautiful sight. In the midst of a lavish bed, laid a woman and quite the woman as well.

Her golden blonde hair shined in the light, and her gorgeous face stopped many men in their eyes. Her erotic violet eyes shined with passion with rosy red lips which made Harry long to kiss them and to do much more with them. Her neck looked very beautiful, and came down to the white strap of a toga across her shoulder. Her massive breasts strained the material. The perfect hour glass figure poured into the toga, and made Harry want to walk forward, half in a daze, and smiling very much at this beautiful goddess in front of him, and make no mistake about it, she was a goddess, no question about it.

Her round hips, and long dazzling legs came down to a pair of open toed golden sandals with pretty little toes painted with purple. The blonde eyes looked towards him.

"Harry Potter, welcome, I've been expecting you for a long time."

The beautiful woman sauntered over towards Harry. She undressed the young man with a very prominent pair of bedroom eyes, and it made Harry's heart thump against his chest. She moved other and slithered her arms around Harry, pulling him in a very heated embrace.

"You're Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of love," Harry managed.

"Yes, honey, I am," she said, pressing her breasts against his chest, and slowly working her fingers against the back of his head. She looked at her soon to be lover's handsome face. "And who better to teach you how to weaponize the power of love than the goddess of love herself."

Aphrodite smiled and she could sense the skepticism in Harry's face. She patted him on the back of the head, and guided him over to the bed. The two sat down, with Aphrodite grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it. The two of them leaned together.

"Albus Dumbledore oversimplified the process," Aphrodite said. "It isn't his fault, he just assumed you would know the power of love. Just the basic feelings of love aren't enough….you need to bring love to others….women who need it….and use that power to burn that snake-faced bastard."

Harry smiled at her description of Voldemort, because it was pretty apt. Aphrodite leaned closer towards him.

"And I'm going to help you do it," Aphrodite said. "Don't think, Harry, just allow your instincts to guide you. They won't ever serve you wrong, trust me."

His instincts told him he wanted to kiss the goddess of love. Harry wrapped an arm around her and pulled Aphrodite into him. He kissed her and she kissed him back. The passionate kiss spread a feeling of pure energy through Harry's mind and body. Aphrodite held onto the back of his head, guiding Harry through the process of kissing him. The hunger increased, rising through her body.

Aphrodite pushed her mouth onto Harry and deepened the kiss. She slowly worked Harry's shirt over his head, and pulled away from the kiss. The shirt flew off and made Harry's messy black hair look even messier. Aphrodite dove into his mouth and kissed him one more time.

Harry could not believe he kissed the goddess of love. And she tasted really good when being kissed as well. Like some divine liquid Harry couldn't get enough of. He pushed Aphrodite closer into his mouth and suckled on her lower lip, before pushing his tongue.

The exploration of Aphrodite's body was about to begin. She looked up at him with an encouraging look through her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Harry said.

"Thank you, but I think the best beauty is yet to come," Aphrodite said.

Harry tugged down the straps of the toga and Aphrodite's round breasts bounced out. Big, round, and perky, Harry found himself drawn to their shape. He kissed the side of Aphrodite's neck while moving around to attack the woman's breasts with an oral assault.

The goddess of love leaned back to allow Harry to dive between her massive chest pillows. He really was making her feel really good, beyond good in fact. Aphrodite was feeling really great. The feeling of Harry burying himself between her large breasts increased Aphrodite's lust.

Pleasure burned through her body. She bounced her round breasts deeper inside of Harry's face. Delicious nipples stuck into Harry's mouth. He suckled on one of them and released the other.

"You're so hot," Harry said.

"I know, baby, but there's something I want to look at."

Aphrodite undid Harry's pants and she saw there was no need for enhancement on him at all. His long throbbing cock stood at attention for her. Aphrodite wrapped her hands around him and stroked him.

Harry lifted his hips up and enjoyed the pleasure. The love goddess's hands were at least ten times more pleasurable than his own when masturbating, and why wouldn't they be? Aphrodite had a soft touch, and she kneaded all of the nerve endings.

"You feel good, don't you?" Aphrodite asked. "Well, that's nothing compared to what I'm about ready to give you."

Aphrodite licked Harry's throbbing cock head. Her tongue swirled around Harry. Aphrodite worked the front of his cock, while stroking the base of his cock.

Jolts of pleasure fired from Harry's loins. If her hand was better than his own, her mouth most certainly outstripped Harry's by a long while. He held the back of Aphrodite's head and guided his massive tool inside of her waiting, opening mouth.

"Fuck," Harry breathed. "You're so good. I like your mouth. It's so warm, it's….."

Aphrodite cupped Harry's balls. He jolted up into her mouth. The warmth of her mouth was something Harry could fuck all day long, but he didn't want to ram his cock just in her mouth.

The blowjob continued, and it was one of the most beautiful things Harry ever experienced in his life. Aphrodite deep throated Harry without any problems whatsoever. She licked around Harry's cock head and released it. Salvia dripped from his mouth.

She squeezed his base and pulled herself up.

"It wouldn't be fair if you didn't get to taste me directly."

Aphrodite ripped the rest of her toga off and revealed her dripping wet pussy to Harry. Harry leaned closer towards the womanhood and it made him light headed. Her pink lips stuck out, very thin, and very aroused. Her pussy was completely bare of any hair whatsoever, and it looked like it tasted good.

"Remember, instincts," Aphrodite said.

Harry moved closer towards the goddess of love, and lowered himself down between her thighs. Her pussy jolted up, and Harry had to kiss her sweet looking belly button, before moving down between her legs. He took the outer lips and nibbled on them.

Aphrodite rose up off of the bed, and encouraged Harry to go down on her. The nibbling slowly made its way into straight out pussy licking.

"Get me nice and wet," Aphrodite said. "Even I need to be prepared to take that big cock of yours."

Granted, she could lubricate herself and adjust, but what was the fun in that? Aphrodite got off on the thought of this massive cock spearing inside of her body, stretching out every single last inch of her body. Aphrodite lifted her hips off of the bed, and breathed heavily, hungrily. She needed Harry to lick her out, to munch on her.

Harry munched on Aphrodite's wet center. Every single time her hips pushed up into Harry's mouth, he tasted more of her. He drove his tongue deep in to collect the divine juices. It made his cock throb. It took every ounce of self control on Harry's part not to pull his tongue out of her pussy and shove his cock inside of her. Discretion seemed to work much better though.

"Yes, honey, you know the right spots to touch me," Aphrodite said. "Eat my pussy…..OOOH YES!"

Her new high priest of love worshipped the goddess underneath him. The feeling of his tongue shifting inside of her made more pleasure rise through Aphrodite's body. Harry touched her hips and drove inside of her. The goddess of love squirmed underneath him.

The rattling tongue showed Aphrodite how serious he was to pleasing her.

"Remember, baby, please me, and you can have any girl you want," Aphrodite said. "A sultry French Veela, a hot Metamorphmagus, or that sexy Ravenclaw with the tight ass you've been crushing on, you can have them. They can all be yours, you can make them cum like you're making me cum!"

Aphrodite shrieked out a pleasurable sound underneath Harry. Harry buried his face into her pussy and munched her out. His vibrating tongue sent pleasure jolts down her body.

He pulled up, face dripping with honey. Aphrodite sat up and pulled Harry into her embrace. She pushed his face against her ample chest for a second before pulling him up. Aphrodite leaned in and kissed Harry on the side of the face. She licked his face clean like a particularly sensual cat.

Harry basked in the thrill of the moment. His cock, hard as a rock now, slammed against her smooth belly. Every ounce of her feel good.

"We're going to make love now," Aphrodite said. "It's good to make the woman want it, make her beg for it. You have something she wants, but you don't want to give it to her right away. You don't want to make it too easy."

Aphrodite enjoyed Harry touching her in all of the spots which brought her pleasure. The goddess of love spread her thighs and Harry lowered his big, throbbing staff into her pussy. Aphrodite clenched his rod the second he bottomed out inside of her.

The goddess of love took the first few inches into her. It made her pussy want to swallow even more. True to form, Harry pulled out of her completely, not wanting her to get the pleasure too much. Harry lifted almost out of her and then pushed into her.

"Yes, bury your big manly cock inside of my body," Aphrodite said. "Right, there, I want it right there!"

Harry smiled and could feel her legs underneath. They were so soft and so smooth. Harry pushed them into the air and got full access. Harry kissed away at the back of Aphrodite's leg, starting at the ankle and moving around. He rubbed the other leg all while plunging into her.

"Fuck me, fuck me raw," Aphrodite purred underneath Harry. He thrust into her body, and made her feel so very good, better than she could ever describe.

He worshipped her legs very nicely as well. Harry hit some very sensitive spots on Aphrodite, and pleasured the goddess of love. Those big balls kept bouncing as well.

Harry could not believe an encounter like this happened. The blonde beauty underneath him took his cock inside of her body and squeezed it hard. She released it even harder.

"You're about ready to cum," Harry said. "I'm about ready to make a goddess cum."

Harry pushed himself into her a little bit harder. Aphrodite squirming underneath him made Harry feel so great. It was a good bragging right to make a goddess cum, especially one who was inches away from screaming from his cock.

"Yes, love, you are," Aphrodite said. "Damn, your cock is better than expected, and I expected the very best!"

Why go for the rest when you can have the best. Aphrodite pushed her hips up to meet Harry. Her orgasm threw herself up off of the bed.

"How long have been watching me?" Harry asked. "How long have you been waiting for the right moment to go after my cock? Hmmm?"

Aphrodite knew it had been a very long time. She received Harry's length buried inside of her central core. The massive rod stretched her out her womanhood.

"A very long time," Aphrodite said. "Make me cum, make me cum harder!"

Harry resolved to get her an orgasm fit for a divine woman. He buried a large length inside of her body. A few more pumps later and Harry almost came undone inside of her. He reinforced his will and buried himself deeper inside of Aphrodite's wet pussy.

The goddess of love pumped her young priest's love muscle into her. She could feel his handsome toned body crushed against his. Once, she undid the damage Dumbledore and the Dursley did, he would have a mind and an attitude fit for a god.

Well maybe not completely, gods could be pretty arrogance. Herself included sometimes, although Zeus was the grand champion of being an arrogant asshole. When you're the king though, you did in fact get a swelled head and Big Z had the most swelled head.

His other swelled head left him with countless bastard children scattered throughout time and space, but that was another thing entirely.

The orgasm coming through her body was an entirely thing entirely. Aphrodite pushed her hips around Harry's massive rod and it filled her up completely. Harry pumped down inside of her with a few more hard and rapid fire thrusts.

"Fuck me," Aphrodite said.

Harry gained the confidence he needed. Aphrodite guided him partially through all of the spots which were needed to make a woman feel good.

"The spot where the neck meets the shoulder is underrated, but it drives nine out of ten women nuts," Aphrodite said. "Trust me, I'm the goddess of love, I know these things….just try it."

Harry kneaded and nibbled on the spot. Aphrodite's pleasurable shrieks increased. She took more of Harry's massive rod inside of her body with a few hard thrusts. She pushed around Harry's cock. It buried into her depths.

"Faster, harder," Aphrodite said. "Please, Harry!"

It seemed wrong to deny a beautiful woman, but Harry had way too much fun seeing how much she wanted his cock. A look of wanton desire on Aphrodite's face encouraged Harry to pull back into her and plunge deeper inside her, as far as he could bury his cock.

"You want my cock," Harry said. "You want this cock. You want me to fuck you senseless, don't you? I wonder if all of the women want this."

"Trust me, all women do want your cock, and if they don't, they will soon," Aphrodite said.

Her wet center squeezed Harry and encouraged him to take a deeper plunge. He pulled almost all the way out of the goddess of love and buried his thick length into her one more time. Aphrodite stretched around Harry the second he bottomed out inside of her.

"Yes, right there, hit me with your cock right there," Aphrodite said. "Bury your throbbing cock inside of my pussy, and make me scream for more. Suck on my breasts, fuck me, oh for the love of…..FUCK!"

Aphrodite screamed in pleasure. The slow sensual start started to deviant into a strong animalistic brand of fucking. Harry buried his cock inside of Aphrodite without any pause, any break. He just drove his hard cock into her with a few more passionate rises and falls. He stretched her out on his manhood.

The goddess of love felt more than divine wrapped around Harry's rod. He pushed into her body.

"I wonder how many times you'll cum," Harry said. "Good thing you're a goddess."

Aphrodite might have been a goddess, but this budding god on top of her made her feel pleasures beyond everything. She came in here with high expectations. Harry now zeroed in on the pleasure zones, never once falling into a particular pattern.

"Yes, good thing, a very good thing for both of us," Aphrodite said. "Mmm, Harry, make me explode. It feels so good, just like your cock feels so good buried inside of me."

Twelve inches of throbbing hard magical meat pushed into Aphrodite. Her inner walls stretched out. Harry took her breasts and squeezed the bouncing delights. They were truly a wonder to behold, not that the rest of her body was anything to sneeze at as well.

"We'll be doing this often."

"Yes, very often," Aphrodite said. "But, don't forget to spread the love around Hogwarts….but why stop there? Why stop at just Hogwarts? There's an entire world of beautiful women for you to fuck, to have to hold. And they will be yours Harry Potter! They will be YOURS!"

Aphrodite came hard around Harry. Her slickening walls spread around Harry the second he buried inside of her. He bounced up and drove his rod down inside her.

"Cum for me forever," Harry said.

"Bury your cock inside me," Aphrodite mewled. "I want to feel your seed pushed inside of my pussy….until I'm overflowing with everything I could ever take. Give me your seed….give it to me."

Her slick walls milking him made a very compelling argument. Harry reached down to grab Aphrodite by her shapely hips and plunged deep into the deep, gushing cavern of the goddess of love. His cock driving into her made her breasts bounce.

Harry took her heavenly sacks of female flesh in his hand. They molded into his grip very nicely. Aphrodite gave him a breathy moan when he pushed inside of her.

He spent the next few minutes slowly down and making Aphrodite crave even more. This pleased Aphrodite, knowing her student would blow the minds of mortal women.

' _Hopefully, he knows not to blow their minds too much, so he actually has a chance to finish in them,'_ Aphrodite thought. _'Oh, well, if he doesn't, I can always pick up the slap and help him drain his balls.'_

Speaking of someone helping another person drain their balls, Aphrodite clenched his rod. Harry bottomed out inside of her. Their sexy bodies molding together was a beautiful sight.

"When you finish, that includes our lesson for tonight," Aphrodite said. "But, you can bet your sweet ass, I'll see you again."

"Good, I would be disappointed if I didn't see you again."

Aphrodite wanted to spread love, and she was do so through her new high priest. It would be kind of rude if she didn't check on him, maybe show him a couple of new tricks, or just have some good old fashioned fun.

The next few minutes were spent with Harry indulging himself in the depths of Aphrodite's warm, willing body. Her womanhood clamped down on him the second he pushed into her. No matter how long the Boy-Who-Lived thought he could go, Aphrodite craved one thing beyond all else. She craved his cum buried deep inside of her womanly depths. And Harry would be lying if he didn't want to give it to the goddess beneath him.

"Mmm, right there," Aphrodite begged him. "That's good…that's very good."

Harry picked up the pace and slammed his rod inside of Aphrodite. His balls clenched inside of her and started the rapid fire descent inside of her body. He spilled the contents of them inside of her body.

Aphrodite received another orgasm of her own. The goddess pumped Harry all the way. She worked him over and made sure he come. His face rested on her breasts when the scene began to fade.

The goddess gave Harry one more deep kiss, leaving marks on him. He finished emptying his bounty inside of her. Aphrodite swelled up, and felt him leave her.

' _We will meet again soon, my love.'_

The explosive orgasm concluded, and Aphrodite dropped down to the bed with a shudder.

* * *

 **End.**


	121. Sorcerer(Yennefer)

**Sorcerer's Charm(Yennefer from Witcher)**

* * *

Yennefer of Vengerberg could not believe her luck. She had entered the chambers of the most powerful sorcerer of in the land. No one quite knew where he came from, only he was someone who was strong and had left many of the women who he encountered, smiling. And now Yennefer wanted to ask a favor of him. The sorceress stepped forward.

Enchanting, raven hair came down the woman's beautiful face. Her blue eyes shined bright and a soft, elegant smile popped around the outside of her face. Underneath the black cloak rested a perfect body, with all of the curves, and all of the beauty one would think a woman of Yennefer's statue said.

"Yennefer of Vengerberg?"

He came out of the shadows and Yennefer saw him. He was ten times more amazing in person. He dressed in a silk green top and a pair of tight green pants fitting around her bottom. The gorgeous woman approached Harry with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Yennefer said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter. I would like a few moments of your time, if you don't mind."

"You can have a few minutes, or as long as you want," the powerful sorcerer said. His strong cult of personality sent chills down Yennifer's spine. "And please, it's Harry."

Yennefer smiled. "Then, Harry, I want to ask you….the evil warlord and his dragon are moving closer, and terrorizing the people in my village. I would ask for the help of such a powerful wizard, if it is not too much trouble."

"You have come a long way," Harry said. "And you have come a long way at a great risk, Yennefer. You knew you and your fellow witches would be punished. This warlord has swept over the village. I've heard of him and his cruelty, and now you've given me another reason to act."

The powerful sorcerer descended down the steps, to the point where Yennefer's heart grew aflutter.

"I'll help you," Harry said.

"Do you wish for payment?" Yennefer said. "I know you have a lot of people demanding your time. I wouldn't have been the first witch coming to you asking for some kind of favor. And I know you're a very busy man, you have an entire realm to rule over. And by incurring his wrath, you put the people under your protection at risk."

Harry held up one hand to stop her. Yennefer nodded in response.

"We'll discuss terms later," Harry said.

Yennefer stepped closer towards him. She smiled and absent-mindedly wrapped her arms around the strong sorcerer, and there was no mistake about it in her mind. He was strong, and held her in very closer towards her. The two moved closer towards each other.

'I thank you," Yennefer said. "There must be something I can do."

The sorceress made a decision. Her magic compelled her to take a drastic step. This was a powerful man who could break the curse and give her children, if she just asked him. But surely, she would have asked way too much of him. Harry grabbed the back of Yennefer's head and kissed her.

The violet eyes of the sorceress bugged open when she had received one of the kisses to end all kisses. Harry Potter delved into her mouth. The very powerful sorcerer mapped out a path on the inside of Yennefer's mouth, kissing her deeply, and kissing her very hard. The two of them connected with each other, with a long, and passionate kiss.

"Why don't we retire to my bedchambers, and discuss further terms?"

Yennefer could hardly wait. Harry locked his arm around her and the two of them made their way up a set of stairs, to bed chambers which were easily accessible. Yennefer wasn't surprised at all they were here, to be perfectly honest. She had the sense Harry conducted business here a lot with beautiful women.

Another kiss brought her out of those thoughts, and into far more devious thoughts. Harry grabbed the back of Yennefer's head and guided her into a very long and passionate kiss, one which blew her mind and made her senses rattle with pleasure.

The clasp of her traveling cloak came open, and it rolled down, to reveal a silky top underneath it. Harry made quick work of the top while also kissing the side of Yennefer's neck, her shoulder, and pretty much anything else he could reach. He reached underneath her breasts and squeezed the ample bags of flesh in his hand.

"They're very nice," Harry said.

"You haven't seen them," Yennefer said.

"Let's correct that, then."

Yennefer's beautiful breasts bounced out, round, creamy flesh, with her nipples sticking out in prominence. Harry touched Yennefer's nipple and took his finger in between them. He rubbed Yennefer's nipple and it extended outward for Harry to grab onto, mold in any way he could.

The sorceress closed her eyes and felt Harry suck on her. His busy hands also made their way down and made quick work of her panties. Her smooth, tender pussy lips had been exposed for Harry's consumption.

The kissing continued down her body. Harry had to indulge every inch of the body of the beautiful sorceress underneath him. He had many gorgeous women in his bed.

"Yenna, your pussy looks so good."

Yennefer smiled at the compliment offered to her. She had another reason to smile though, when he kissed down between her thighs and slowly began to worship her womanhood. She intended to pay him, but now, Harry was making her feel really good. The sorcerer buried his handsome face between Yennefer's thighs and made her explode, gushing with the cum.

The powerful man buried his tongue inside of her. He could tell by the delightful moans coming from the young woman Yennefer's mind had been blown away. Harry wasn't done blowing the sexy witch's mind, not by a long shot. His tongue collected more of her sultry juices before Harry shifted down between those soft thighs, ready for the kill.

"Oh, thank you, I'm not worthy!" Yennefer yelled.

Harry would disagree such a soft and sensual pussy was more than worthy of being pleasured. His tongue shifted inside of Yennefer and started to rock down into her inner core. Yennefer pushed her hips up further, to meet Harry's incoming tongue thrusts.

"Mmm, yes, mmm, yes," Yennefer moaned. "Right there, there's a perfect spot. You're making me feel so good….right there….EAT MY PUSSY, EAT IT GOOD!"

Harry decided not to deny the woman any further pleasure. His vibrating tongue shifted in and out of Yennefer's dripping cavern and made her cum.

The most powerful orgasm yet passed through her. Harry pulled to his feet and smiled.

"You've never laid eyes upon me without clothes yet," Harry said. "Have you?"

Yennefer shook her head. She had just been brought down to Earth after the amazing orgasm. She looked at Harry who unbuttoned his silk shirt and revealed a drool inducing sight of his upper body.

The sorceress decided to help him out with his pants. She stopped, and saw an endowment which blew her mind. Yennefer licked her lips when setting eyes on a cock, and such a cock as well. It was twelve throbbing inches of magical meat which would be the things of legends.

"No wonder you leave the women smiling, and limping," Yennefer said. "Is it always this big?"

Harry smiled a mysterious smile. Yennefer saw that throbbing cock head looking at her, almost inviting her to come on. The sorceress took the plunge, slowly kissing the tip of Harry's massive rod with her juicy lips. The sorcerer put his hands on the back of her head and guided her in.

The long and heavy petting of the head of his cock, ended up with Harry submerged in the witch's warm mouth. The feeling of her wrapped around him and her eager sucking made Harry reach for the back of her head and guide more of his immense length into Yennefer's waiting mouth. The sorceress sucked on Harry's long length and pushed more of him inside of her mouth.

Yennefer cupped Harry's balls and felt his balls underneath the grip. The thick and throbbing balls weighed in Yennefer's hand and she got a nice little hint of the cum which was to cum.

"As for payment, this more than good," Harry said. "At least for a down payment, but you want more, and I want more."

The witch would have to agree. She tasted every square inch of Harry's throbbing manhood. And it seem like the meat expanded so it could fill the back of her throat. She wrapped around his balls and fondled them, feeling them swell even more of cum.

"Mmm, keep sucking, you're going to get a nice little treat if you keep it up," Harry said.

The violet eyes staring up at him within the curtain of that raven-black hair made Harry throb deep inside of Yennefer's waiting mouth. He kept shoving his length deep inside of Yennefer's throat with a couple of hard, heavy thrusts.

Yennefer enjoyed the feeling of him fucking her face. The witch stared up at him and waited for his cum to flow from those balls, all the way down her throat.

"Mmm," Yennefer moaned.

She looked up at Harry and accepted a heavy blast of seed spilling down her throat. The warm seed was a never ending flow and shot deep inside of Yennefer's throat. The witch shoved more of his length deep inside of her mouth. The hot woman kept sucking on him.

The witch pulled away from him and she swallowed all of the cum. She rose up to her feet with a smile.

Harry guided her back down onto the bed. Her body displayed itself on the bed, legs spread. Those smooth thighs beckoned for Harry.

Yennefer looked up, the warm cum swirling into her belly made her want only one thing. She wanted that huge cock buried in between her thighs. She wanted it more than anything,

"Harry, I want you to fuck me."

The way she said it and her hands slowly running over her sultry body, it made Harry want to do nothing more than fuck her. It made him want to pin her down on the bed. The power swirling over her body made things enticing. The size of those swelling breasts were a nice hint of her endowment. Her body was so firm, and so soft.

Harry smiled when climbing over the top of Yennefer. Her thighs spread for him. Harry's cock already swelled back to life and brushed against her swollen slit. Harry aimed for the edge of her womanhood, getting as close as possible to entering her.

"Harry," Yennefer breathed. "I need you."

He needed her, fair enough. Harry would have her. The length pushed against Yennefer's wet walls and the first couple of inches slipped inside of the cock hungry witch. She pushed her hips up and Harry savored the moment, savored her warm curves.

Another couple of inches pushed inside of her. Yennefer thought she was going to lose it from the thickness of his endowment pushing inside of her. Yennefer lifted her hips halfway up off of the bed, and accepted the length inside of him.

"Mmm, that's the spot, right there," Yennefer breathed. "Fuck me, pin me down to the bed, and fuck the ever living daylights out of me. You know you want to. You know you're going to. So just do it….just fuck me!"

Harry dragged his cock head against Yennefer's dripping hot womanhood. The cock-starved witch came here for help and she got help already, help to fan the flames of her desires. Harry edged closer towards her and shoved his hard length deep between Yennefer's thighs.

"YES!"

He stuffed the manhood inside of Yennefer's warm body. Yennefer shifted her hips halfway up off of the bed to accept more of his length.

Harry guided his length inside of the sorceress above him. Her wet pussy dropped all the way down on Harry's throbbing hard length. The woman clenched his throbbing hard cock and a pleasurable blast of energy had been released.

The woman beneath Harry sighed and moaned. She lifted her legs up, absent mindedly. Harry took her legs and ran his hands down it. The back of her legs had been played with, toyed with. Harry rose almost all the way up out of Yennefer and drove his throbbing hard cock inside of her body. He rose up one more time and drove his length inside of Yennefer's gripping center.

"More, more, more!"

The first hints of an orgasm spreading through Yennefer's loins clutched Harry's aching rod. Harry pushed deep inside of her wet pussy. Those balls slapped against Yennefer's warm center and made her feel the amount of seed ready inside of her.

"Time for you to cum."

Harry took advantage of a spot between Yennefer's shoulder blades and made her body shudder in response. Harry rose his manhood deep inside of her and plunged deep inside of her body. Yennefer gripped Harry's hard cock with a few more thrusts inside of her.

"Baby, baby, it feels so good," Yennefer breathed. "You're making me cum, so hard."

Harry shoved his hard length inside of Yennefer. He rose almost all the way out of her and shoved his length inside of her one more time. He bounced faster and harder inside of Yennefer's warm pussy. The hard length buried inside of her.

An orgasm passed over her body. Harry decided to have more fun by taking her creamy breasts in hand and squeezing him. She cried out loud and clenched around him. Harry decided to have even more fun by burying his face in between those nice, succulent breasts and sucking on them. He drove Yennefer to the edge, making her orgasm more than she ever knew in her life.

"Oh god, so much, it feels so good," Yennefer breathed. "You're really great, like some kind of wicked angel. I need this, I need you. More!"

Harry wasn't about ready to deny her any more.

"You can't help but cum after the slightest touch," Harry said. "Your body craves me, doesn't it? It craves all of the gifts I can give you."

Yennefer nodded, biting down on her lip. She looked dead sexy in doing so, and Harry rewarded her compliance by sticking his cock inside of her warm, womanly depths. Several hard thrusts made the beauty underneath him squirm in pleasure.

Seconds ticked by, and Yennefer thought each second brought her closer to another orgasm. Harry worked himself down between her womanly thighs. The raven-haired beauty pushed closer around Harry, and ensnared his manhood deep inside of her warm, inviting thighs. Harry rose up and crashed down in between her.

"And now, you're going to cum for me one more time. Go ahead, dear, Yenna, feel the pleasure. Feel it build inside of you. You feel it, don't you?"

Magic channeled through Yennefer's breasts and it resulted in her cumming very hard. Her inner chambers twisted around Harry and pulled his cock deeper inside of her depths. She could feel Harry buried inside. The witch's womb opened up, ready for intrusion, ready to be spilled inside of her.

"And now, it's time for you to be the latest to be bound to me," Harry said. "It turns out, you'll favor me for another reason…..I'll give you what you seek."

Yennefer closed her legs around Harry with the intrusion buried inside of her. Her hips rose up off of the bed and engulfed more of Harry inside of her. She could feel him, deep inside of her. That full length buried inside of her tight walls.

"Cum inside me, impregnate me," Yennefer breathed. "Please, impregnate me, I want your cum inside of my body…..bury it deep in my womb!"

Yennefer tightened her grip around Harry. He bombarded her, opened up the passageway for cum. New magic swelled inside of Yennefer's body. Harry rose almost all the way out of her and shoved more of his round, throbbing cock inside of her body.

"You're going to get what you wanted," Harry said. "And I get another beautiful sorceress to play with."

"Yes, and I hope we play often," Yennefer said, biting her lip.

She was about ready to receive a gift from a powerful sorcerer and it would be rude to ignore it. Harry pushed his throbbing hard balls against her thighs. The young man pushed inside of Yennefer's body and was about ready to fill her.

Not before one last orgasm, and Yennefer anticipated it. She gripped Harry's bicep and squeezed it very tight. He pushed into her with one more thrust.

Harry enjoyed the warmth of her tight pussy. Her power was like sweet nectar which he could only drink in. Excitement rushed over Harry's body the very second he pushed his rod into her tight gripping womanhood.

One more orgasm on her part opened up the gates. Harry shoved his cock inside of Yennefer's body and spilled his essence inside of her.

Yennefer happily accepted his essence inside of her. He didn't slow down for an instant, but rather sent cum by the bucket loads throwing into her. He also kept touching and massaging her body. Yennefer rose up off of the bed and mewled tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" Yennefer yelled.

Harry smiled.

"No, thank you."

He continued to empty his balls inside of the beautiful woman, giving her what she desired. The strings bonding them together tightened and he pushed inside of her.

Yennefer laid on the bed, biting down on her lip. She had a warm glow around her body, and a tingling feeling in her toes. She had just been gifted by a powerful sorcerer.

"And now, it's time to take a certain warlord and his dragon down a notch, "Harry said. "There is room enough, for only one dragon in this kingdom."

Harry's powerful eyes glowed, and Yennefer shuddered. The power he exhibited made the sorceress want to jump him all over. Discretion got the better of her, at least for now.

* * *

 **End.**


	122. Love Bites(Caroline and Katherine)

**Love Bites(Caroline Forbes and Katherine Pierce from the Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

Red light flickered together in the room. Caroline Forbes slowly sat up out of bed, rubbing her eyes. The beautiful blonde vampire found herself clad in slinky white lingerie. It only just barely covered what needed to be covered. She felt a warmth and also a chill. She had been dressed to entice, but by who, she wondered?

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline shifted her gaze towards the woman at the end of the bed. Her dark hair hung loosely towards her shoulder. She wore a black corset which drew extra attention to her breasts. The corset stopped at the bottom and made Caroline's focus shift to her belly button, her toned midsection. She curved at the hips and much to Caroline's frustration, she wore a black thong, with the material at the crotch having little the imagination. Her thigh high black stockings, fingerless black gloves, and choker device also made her look enticing. And the fact she carried a whip.

"Elena?"

The dark haired girl moved forward and smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "No, not Elena, although she's perfectly safe, at the moment. And you're going to thank me for what we're about to do."

"Katherine," Caroline said.

Her voice signified a tone which did not mean recommendation. Katherine Pierce smiled, and cupped Caroline's face.

"All of the good times we've had together, and you take this tone with me," Katherine said. "Especially, when I'm about to do you another favor."

Caroline knew all about what kind of favors Katherine would give her, and there was a part of her which was intrigued, but a part of her was suspicious. Katherine brushed her fingers through Caroline's hair, and held the whip enticingly between her fingers. It took Caroline a moment to realize she had been put on the bed.

"You helped me summon him last night," Katherine said. "I understand your mind might be foggy, but soon, you're going to understand what you did. And they're all going to thank you….well, the women of this town will be happy. I'm not certain the men will be too pleased with him being here."

She smiled and leaned closer towards Caroline. Their noses almost touched together with each other.

"The Black King, "Katherine said. "The most powerful, potent vampire….makes all of the women wet where it counts. And makes all the men question if they have what it takes, where it counts. And trust me, they don't. Not compared to him."

Katherine leaned down and gave her captive charge a kiss. Caroline flinched, but accepted the kiss, never the less. The excitement this woman talked about the Black King with, well, she would be lying if she wasn't just the slight bit curious. Her nipples hardened.

"Oh, and you want to meet him," Katherine said. "Well, who I am to keep one of my pets waiting….soon to be one of his pets, of course. But, if I have his favor, then he'll let me to play whenever I want to. You remember what play time with me is like, don't you?"

Caroline remembered exactly what playtime was like, and she hated her body for reacting so favorable at the thought of this evil, spiteful, woman before her. Katherine's tongue trailing out of her mouth brought certain thoughts to Caroline's mine, thoughts of what that tongue could do.

"Harry, darling, you can come in now."

A handsome, tall man stepped into the room. His green eyes swam with power, his dark hair came down past his shoulders. His face was handsome, and his body, it looked toned underneath that silky black shirt and those long black pants. Caroline ate in the eye candy, without accepting it.

"Katherine, thank you for finally bringing me back," Harry said. "It's been too long."

"Trust me, it's been too long for both of us," Katherine said. "And, why don't we pick up where we left off?"

Katherine leaned closer towards Harry. He swept her into his arms and gave her a kiss. The brunette in his arms practically melted with pleasure.

It had been a long time since Harry had been put in a state of limbo. He missed the feeling of having a woman in his arms, and fulfilling their every desire. He could feel Katherine lovingly nibble on his neck. His fingers brushed down the hands.

Harry pulled down her corset, and revealed Katherine's luscious, firm breasts. They were just as nice as they can remember them.

"Immortality always has more benefits than drawbacks," Harry said.

"Indeed," Katherine said. "Mmm, my King, I always forgot how nice they felt when you played with them."

Harry molded the chest melons to his liking. Katherine's eyes faded over in a lustful manner the second he touched and played with those round, glorious breasts. She breathed heavily once and then let out her breath. Harry touched the underside of her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked on them. Katherine turned her head towards Caroline to make sure she saw the pleasure in her eyes.

The pleasure was going to start, when Harry slipped his fingers down between Katherine's thighs. He finger banked the ageless woman, making her feel really good. Katherine bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Harry guided her down onto the bed.

Katherine laid on the bed right next to Caroline. Caroline watched, unable to turn away from the show in front of her. He kissed down Katherine's body and sent electrified sparks down hers. Caroline closed her eyes for a minute and imagined him tormenting every single inch of her body.

Harry drank in the essence of his ageless lover. He had been trapped in that awful, awful place, with no women, until Katherine found a way to free him. He rewarded his lover for her good work by working his way down to her pussy.

"The serpent gifted are very able."

Katherine only had those words to say before Harry went down between her thighs and started to eat her pussy. And eat it he did. He brought pleasure through her body. Every single spot which brought Katherine pleasure, Harry knew where to attack, where to service. She pushed her hands onto the back of his head, giving him encouragement.

All of the working on her pussy was closing in for the main event. The one point of pleasure which Katherine could say would light her word on fire. Harry started to vibrate his tongue into her.

Caroline's eyes widened, as she never had seen such an obscene display. Katherine's face screwed up in pleasure. She slowly ran her finger down her body, and looked towards Caroline, making sure the blonde vampire had a nice look at the pleasure screwed up in her face.

The orgasm exploding through Katherine hammered it home how much she missed Harry's affections. Her gushing pussy juices came out and coated Harry's face something fierce.

Katherine came down from the pleasurable high she felt. She sat up on the bed and looked at Harry. She tore his clothes off very quickly. She never had been one to savor her gifts, especially when there was one she wanted so bad.

She stopped, and made sure Caroline's eyes were locked on Harry's crotch. Katherine slowly stripped off his boxer shorts and revealed the pinnacle of manhood underneath it.

"Holy shit!" Caroline managed.

Harry's cock was the most beautiful, most amazing thing she ever laid eyes on in her life. Her mouth watered when feeling the pleasure.

"As much as I love you sucking my cock," Harry said. "Why don't we let the newbie take a crack? She seems like she's dying for a taste."

Katherine rubbed his manhood and made it nice and thick. She reached across the bed and forced Caroline to sit up.

"Great minds think alike, beloved."

Caroline came face to face with that magnificent crotch and her heart skipped a couple of beats when she had been moved closer towards that magnificent phallus in front of her.

"Open wide, and you're going to get a nice surprise."

Harry smiled and could feel the beautiful blonde's mouth wrap around him. She took his cock, nice and willingly into her mouth. Caroline's warm mouth wrapped around his cock and shoved it down to the base of his cock. She pushed her lips around him and then released it one more time.

Caroline realized she had been positioned on her hands and knees. The thought left her mind when she just focused on sucking this big cock and making it feel really good.

"I don't think you're passionate enough…you should respect the power of the Black King."

Katherine used that whip to smack Caroline's exposed backside and encourage her to suck Harry's cock faster.

"She's really picking up the pace," Harry said. "You're always a good motivator, aren't you?"

The length of his massive rod pushed into Caroline's mouth. Harry worked himself deeper into her warm, wet hole. She clutched his rod between her lips and gave him a very sensual suck as well. Harry made her eyes look towards him.

Katherine helped herself to Caroline's pussy lips. They were always so responsive to her. She rubbed the womanhood and made her breath in response. Caroline sucked Harry's throbbing hard rod even harder the more Katherine played with her pussy.

Caroline could not believe what was happening. She was in a threesome with two very powerful people, and the fact she was practically dominated made her extremely excited. An immense length worked into her mouth. She just hungrily sucked on the intruding manhood while also squeezing his balls.

The amount of cum stored in those things took Caroline aback. Just as Katherine's tongue dancing around the outside of her womanhood made her loins size up with more pleasure than she could even admit to ever having her life.

"God, she's so good," Harry said. "Do, you think she's deserved a reward?"

Katherine pulled away from Caroline's lips. "Choke her out with your delicious cum, great one. Make sure she knows what a real man's seed tastes like!"

The heavy pounding into her mouth made Caroline hunger for his seed. It was the fluid she wanted the most, more than the rest. She looked up at Harry. Those green eyes burned into her eyes and she could feel a tingle. And it wasn't just because Katherine tongued her pussy in turn in fingering her ass. She anticipated a huge load of cum to be shot down her throat.

Harry had been taken deep into her mouth. Those lewd sounds showed how much she wanted his cum. Harry gripped onto her blonde locks and shoved himself into her mouth. The moment he bottomed out on her throat, Harry started to cum.

The amount of cum firing into her throat ensured Caroline would get everything she ever wanted, plus a little bit more. Harry held onto the back of her head and kept shoving his length down into her throat. Those thick balls bounced against her chin and made her hunger for ever more.

He finished cumming inside of her throat. His cock, already hardening once more, when brushing against her lips, had been released.

Caroline found a pair of hands clutched tight around her throat. Katherine shoved her down onto the bed, and gave her a passionate tongue kiss. The two sexy vampires swapped spit and Harry's cum right next to her.

Katherine turned around, particularly glowing. She moved over towards Harry.

"Sit and watch," Harry said. "Watch, how she takes her cock….and don't touch yourself unless either of us tell you to."

Caroline's hand already drifted towards her pussy in an attempt to get some relief. It had been pulled away. The pout on her face wasn't going to sway either of the two vampires.

Katherine climbed aboard, her sexy body grinding against the King. Harry pushed himself against her. His cock touched her entrance and set her loins on fire.

"Baby, take me," Katherine said.

Harry guided himself into her wet and welcoming snatch. The warmth of her was always accommodating, always inviting. His balls cradled against her when she descended down on them. She rode him slowly, and Harry understood why at first.

The dropping and lowering was so Caroline could see how much Harry's large cock disappeared inside of Katherine's wet snatch. She couldn't touch herself, not without permission. More frustration had been brought into the young vampire on the bed. Her hands reached closer towards her.

"Katherine, a bit faster, I think she's got the point."

Katherine smiled, and leaned back so he could take her breasts. She loved when he bit, sucked, and played with her breasts. Those sensations were something which had been increased through her body. Katherine rose almost up off of the bed and bottomed herself down ono his cock.

"I think I'm getting the point right now," Katherine said. "Oh, baby, you feel so good in me!"

The ageless beauty bounced down on his cock. Harry grabbed her ass and squeezed it. The brunette smiled when bouncing up and down. His hands slowly ran down those thigh high stockings she wore on this encounter. Every time Harry touched those legs, they felt as smooth as possible underneath his fingers. He could not wait to take them, mold them, and caress them to his liking.

Katherine rose up and filled herself with him. She looked at the very frustrated Caroline, who could not get herself off. Harry would be the only one to get her off from now on, if Katherine had the say.

Her orgasm hit a fever pitch, and she pushed down onto Harry's mighty rod. She made up from lost time, riding his hard cock with fever. She bounced up and sank down on Harry numerous times.

Harry squeezed her chest and made Katherine pant out in lust, and more pleasure. Pleasure beyond everything she ever experienced in her life. Harry touched her round breasts and gave them a healthy little squeeze. The energy channeling through her body made her bounce even faster.

' _Oh god, I can't touch myself,'_ Caroline thought. _'I want that cock. I need that cock…that bitch is hogging the thing I want.'_

Caroline observed Katherine shamelessly impaling herself down on Harry's rod. She imagined it inside of her, stretching her. It felt big inside of her mouth.

An increased tempo made Katherine take the full length inside of her youthful body. The ageless vampire could feel the load inside of those swollen balls increasing. She bit down on her lip, hungrily anticipating what would come next inside of her.

Harry pushed inside of her and made sure one more orgasm passed through his ageless lover.

"I'm sure you've been waiting as long as I have for this," Harry said.

He clutched her hips for emphasis and guided her love box down onto his mighty rod. Katherine whipped her head back and responded with a very eager smile. She kept bouncing down upon him, her breasts ripe for the squeezing. She breathed heavily and smiled.

"Yes, about as long, at least," Katherine answered. "Now, cum, please….this horny little bitch on the bed wants your cock almost as much as I do."

Caroline didn't even have it in her to flash Katherine a look of agitation, mostly because she was right. She enjoyed the show, even though she couldn't touch herself. The frustration burned through her body, and made her want Harry to take her on the bed and screw her brains out.

' _I'm guessing that was the idea,'_ Caroline thought.

The bouncing vampire beauty on Harry's cock stimulated every inch of his nerve endings. Her beloved deserved no best, than all of the rest. Katherine slid her warm walls down onto Harry's cock and took them deep inside of her body. She rose up and crashed down onto him.

The feeling of Harry's balls contracting followed by them releasing into her. He sent more cum inside of her body than anyone else.

Katherine squeezed him tight to enjoy the obscene amount of cum which filled her insides. The brunette beauty pushed down on him.

"No touching," Katherine said in between screams of pleasure.

Caroline's cheeks reddened. She had been busted. Hopefully, she wouldn't be punished. Actually, punishment might not be so bad.

Katherine slid off of Harry's cock, receiving a full load of his sticky juices inside of her body. She crawled over onto the bed, with a predatory smile on her face. She flickered her tongue at Caroline and bared her fangs which only caused the blonde to squirm.

Speaking of squirming, Harry Potter was now between Caroline's legs. She spread out instinctively.

"I didn't even have to tell you, did I?" Harry asked. "I like them trained, although breaking them in can be fun in their own way."

Caroline gushed and in a blink of an eye, he pulled down the straps of her top to expose her round breast. Harry squeezed the breast and took the perky nipple into his mouth. He sucked on Caroline, and leaned forward towards her. His fingers danced against her entrance.

"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out," Harry said. "And when you wake up, I'll just be here to fuck you again. And I'll be here to fuck you as many times as you can handle, until you understand who rules this sweet little body of yours….this tight pussy, it belongs to me."

"Yes," Caroline said.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked.

"Yes, master," Caroline said.

The word burned her mouth, and yet by vocalizing it, her thighs clenched together. He mastered her with one thing, that big, throbbing piece of meat dancing against her entrance. Caroline spread her thighs out to meet Harry's long throbbing cock.

He entered Caroline and her body experienced a void being filled. Harry slowly pushed his rod inside of Caroline and shoved more of his length.

Katherine smiled, and Caroline's screams increased. They were so beautiful, because they were caused by Harry's immense cock pushing into her. Katherine leaned down and gave Caroline a forceful kiss to exert her dominance over the woman.

Caroline could not believe how shamelessly her body gave itself up to Harry and Katherine. Every single touch, every single kiss, every single thrust inside of her body. She submitted to everything they did, and it felt so good, because by submitting, she would receive pleasure.

"Just a little further," Harry said.

Only half of his length had been put inside of Caroline, a matter which he would rectify instantly. Harry pushed more of himself inside of her tight, gripping center, and pulled out of her.

"I think she wants to pay tribute to another set of lips."

Caroline screamed, not even registering what Harry said. She got a nice look at Katherine's firm, tanned thighs when they lowered over her face. Her pussy still dripped of seed which Harry put into it. A piece of it dropped off and landed in Caroline's mouth. She swallowed the combined taste and it tasted really good.

Harry watched when Katherine grinded her pussy on Caroline's face and forced her to eat her out. She enjoyed such a thing, given how tight she clenched Harry. Harry rose up completely and shoved his immense length inside of Caroline's dripping pussy.

The feeling of bottoming out inside of her was really good. He pressed his hips against her. The sexy stockings Katherine dressed her drew Harry's attention to her legs. He felt the back of her legs, and kicked them up.

"The one spot behind her knee drives her nuts, master," Katherine said.

Harry leaned completely in and kissed the back of her leg. He attacked the spot in question, and sure enough, Caroline mewled like a cat in heat underneath him. He rammed into her pussy, and rode her out in response.

"You can cum only when I tell you to cum from now on," Harry said. "But, it will make you feel good, when you cum for your master, won't it? Like when you cum, right now."

Caroline clamped down onto him and the rush of cum through her loins lubricated Harry's cock. She was already sopping wet and easy to be driven into. Harry pushed into her womb.

She also didn't neglect Katherine's pussy, mostly because the woman would not let her forget it. She forced the pussy into Caroline's mouth.

"Fuck," Katherine said. "She has such a good mouth, so naughty, so delicious."

Caroline took an attempt to worship her womanhood. Katherine dropped herself down on her mouth and took him inside of her.

One orgasm piggy backed off of another. Harry brought his cock inside of Caroline's pussy. He regulated her orgasms and manipulated her like a particularly sexy puppet on a string. All of his ageless lovers would submit to him, and this time, Harry would not make the same mistakes of the past.

Now, he buried himself inside of Caroline's gripping, warm pussy. Her next orgasm was the most potent than ever and caused her body to slacken. A mind numbing amount of pleasure spread through the loins of the gorgeous vampire underneath him.

"I think she's ready to be seeded," Katherine said. "Now, she's going to be yours forever."

Caroline didn't really understand what was going on. The swelling of his cock inside of her made her tingle with excitement. He buried his cock into her when her body warmed up. It was like a roller coaster rising all the way to the top and about ready to crash down. Caroline felt herself crash completely down to the ground with an orgasm.

Seed rushed into her body a second later. Every single drop spilled from those big, swollen balls. Caroline's body jerked and came, receiving the rush of cum. Her mouth had been released and her moans of pleasure, her devotion towards her new master becoming very obvious.

She passed out from the pleasure, a smile on her face, and a pussy full of overflowing seed.

"And you'll be here to fuck her again when she wakes up, as promised," Katherine said. "And in the meantime."

Katherine presented herself to her master. Harry didn't take too long to take her up in the invitation and entered a very familiar, and very nice pussy.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Breeding Grounds Chapter:** 3/28/2017.


	123. Team Building(Alicia and Angelina)

Before I bring on the shameless smut that you come here for, I need to make note of the poll my profile page on dotnet. It has to do with the inclusion of girls from anime, something that I swore I would never do. Time and perspective has softened my stance on this a little bit, but I can go either way. So, if you wish for anime girls to be added to the potential selection of girls for the Breeding Ground, than vote yay on the poll. If you think that anime girls should not be added, you should vote nay. This poll closes on Saturday April 1st, 2017 at three PM Central Standard Time.

And now onto your regularly scheduled shameless smut.

* * *

 **Team Building(Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry returned upstairs after a nice and long night. He stripped off his robes, and his shirt and was about ready to find his way into bed. Harry stopped short in the bed, only to find it had already been occupied by someone. He frowned, and had been intrigued by the two parties who were in the bed.

Alicia Spinet curled up at the edge of the bed, dressed in slinky purple lingerie which covered her perfect, curvy body. The brunette shifted and Harry could see her ample set of tits when she moved. Angelina Johnson was on the bed, wearing a lacy black number, with the material disappearing in her ass crack from the back. She dressed the part with a pair of thigh high boots.

"Alicia, Angelina?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry," Alicia said with a smile.

"What exactly are you doing in my bed?"

Alicia tried to act innocent, even though she was trying not break out into laughter. She rose to her feet and crawled over towards the bed so she could face Harry. She almost slumped down onto the bed, and her face pressed against his crotch. She wobbled before getting up to her knees with a little help from Harry.

"Oh, your bed, of course it's your bed," Alicia said. "Katie, Angelina, and I….we had a little girl's night….Katie crashed downstairs, and I guess we took the wrong turn and ended up in your dormitory."

"Come, and sit down, it's your bed after all," Angelina said.

She flashed him a smile and moved over for Harry to sit on the bed. No sooner did he sit down, Angelina draped her legs over Harry's lap. Alicia moved behind him and pressed herself against his back. She kissed him on the side of the neck and smiled.

"You're so handsome," Alicia said. "And we figure, since we're all up here in your bedroom, we're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

Harry found himself distracted by the feeling of Alicia's ample breasts pressing against his back. He turned around to face her and Alicia crawled back on the bed. Angelina grabbed onto Harry's pants and pulled them down.

"Plus, you can help us with our team building exercises," Angelina said. "We need to be able to work together, to accomplish one common goal, don't we?"

Harry's cock, hardened from taking one look at these sexy, older girls, became fully erect. Alicia reached down and cupped it.

"Guess, he is as big as we thought he would be," Alicia said. "No, wait, he isn't as bi gas we thought he was, he's bigger, much bigger. And much harder, I can feel him grow, look at this Angelina….look how much his big, thick cock is growing."

The warmth of Angelina's mouth caressed Harry's cock head. His cock grew enough inch. Angelina wrapped her fingers around the base and slowly stroked it.

"Damn, you're so hot," Harry said.

"Thank you, but you want to know hot?"

Angelina leaned down and engulfed Harry inside of her mouth. The moment her lips slid down Harry's cock, feelings of pleasure exploded through his body. He held onto the back of Angelina's head and worked his way into her mouth. Her beautiful eyes looked up at him when taking his cock into her mouth.

Alicia didn't want to be left out. She slowly pulled down her top and revealed a perfectly rounded pair of breasts to Harry. She looked at her younger soon to be lover with sultry eyes.

"Touch me."

The suggestion wasn't going to be one that Harry would ignore. He grabbed a nice handful of his team mate's round breasts. He could feel how soft, how firm they were. The molding of ample tit flesh between Harry's fingers got him excited, and made him want even more. And he knew Alicia would give him more.

Angelina decided to give Harry a nice blowjob. She cupped his large balls while working his rod up and down into her mouth. It bounced and stretched as far as it could go. Angelina tried to stay the course. Alicia's moans with Harry's nice fingers working her over got her excited.

"More," Alicia said. "Oh, suck my titties…..it feels really good!"

Harry alternated between one breast and the other, sending pleasurable vibrations. He sucked Alicia's swollen nipple very hard and leaned into her chest. His face buried between those wonderful round pillows. They felt very soft pressing up against his face and Harry could do nothing other than suck on them. And suck at them very hard, making her scream.

Speaking of hard sucking, Angelina brought her mouth down around Harry's cock. She stroked the part of the manhood which could not fit into her mouth. She stroked him.

"He has such a good cock," Alicia said. "I knew he would…..I can't wait to have it inside me….but I guess you're going to want it first."

Angelina didn't say anything other than blowing Harry. She went to town on this massive tool beneath her lips. Angelina gripped and released him with a few hungry sucks. She could feel him getting closer to blowing his load inside of her mouth.

"Mmm, mmm, yes," Alicia breathed. "Suck them, harder….oh I like your fingers are going down…"

Harry instinctively worked over Alicia's body. He rubbed her womanhood and fully felt the nice gripping tightness of a very warm pussy. He planted multiple kisses down her body to get her excited. Alicia spread her thighs out and all Harry could do was dive between her legs.

Alicia could not believe it. His tongue was extremely masterful to her. It touched all of the right spots and made her a gushing wreck. Her thighs closed around him.

"Damn, he's going to make me…..OH BLOODY HELL!"

Angelina gripped Harry's hips and drove her throat down onto him harder. She used her inner throat muscles like a vagina and Harry fucked into her throat as well. The dark-skinned athlete's eyes started to water a slight amount at how much this cock swelled. She took Harry deep into her throat.

The sweet smell of Alicia's pussy, and the nice warm sensations given by Angelina's mouth made Harry throb with desire. His balls strained the entire gambit and a second passed before they spilled their load inside of Angelina's warm mouth.

Angelina tilted back and took all of his cum down her throat like a champ. She wanted not to waste a drop. Her nipples hardened and her pussy grew hot. She wanted this cock inside of her now.

Alicia gave a yelp and passed out on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry sat up and smiled at Angelina. He slipped her top down and exposed her large breasts, round and gorgeous, with dark nipples which begged to be sucked.

"Looks like we have some play time alone," Harry said. "I hope you're ready for me."

"Feel how wet I am."

Harry shifted his fingers down between Angelina's thighs. The heat of her thighs drew him in. Harry could feel the cum rolling down on them. Some of them collected on Harry's hand and he pulled away. He spent a moment savoring the taste. The sweet citrus sensations made Harry harden.

The older girl climbed on top of Harry's lap. Her breasts smacked into his face. Harry took the chocolate orbs in his hand and squeezed them. Angelina pushed her way down onto Harry's rod and allowed it to fill her. The warmth of inch by inch of his cock stretching her out made Harry throb with desire. He knew Angelina was almost all the way down on his tool.

Pure warmth stretched around on Harry's hard cock. Angelina pushed herself up and down on Harry's lap. Harry reached behind her and grabbed her thick booty the second she had been brought down onto her.

"Play with my ass, suck my tits, fuck me!" Angelina yelled. "I'm yours….just take me in any way you want."

Her star seeker kept driving his hard cock inside of Angelina's gripping center. He could see Alicia come back to life on the bed. Harry muttered something underneath her breath.

Angelina didn't quite here what Harry said. All she was focused on was the fact Harry pushed his face between her breasts.

"You're better than a hangover potion," Angelina said.

Harry cupped her round bouncing breasts. He decided to take this compliment. Angelina's rose up and dropped down onto his cock.

Alicia didn't know what Harry happened, but it felt like he was mentally working her over. Her clit had lit on fire with so much pleasure. Her hands didn't know where to be. Every inch of her body was sensitive to her own touch. Sweat, drool, and bodily fluid saturated her body.

The first of many orgasms worked through Angelina. She needed to keep this thick cock inside her. Angelina squeezed him with her firm thighs. Harry responded by clutching her breasts and squeezing them.

"You want some of what she got, don't you?"

Angelina chanced a glance and saw Alicia thrashing about on the bed, furiously masturbating. She looked at Harry who peered over from the other side of her tits. One of his fingers slipped inside of her back passage which made her cum even harder. Her asshole was sensitive, something that Alicia and Katie took advantage of on a regular basis.

"You want me back there, don't you?"

Angelina slid herself off of him. Her asshole begged to penetrated as well. She positioned her plump ass ready for the intrusion.

"Drill your big white cock into my thick black ass!" Angelina demanded.

"Your racial insensitivity triggers me greatly," Harry blandly said.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" Angelina yelled.

Harry smiled and took his cock into her round ass. His cock spread out into her thick, pleasantly round ass. Angelina closed eyes. Her breathing grew sexier, and more measured. Harry rose almost out of her ass and then spiked into it with a fluid thrust.

"You're coming undone, my dear Angelina," Harry told her. "You feel my big cock in you, don't you? You want even more of it. You want it buried deep in your ass, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry, fuck my ass, fuck it hard!" she begged him.

Harry held on for the ride and slammed into her. She screamed his name and several obscenities while also wanting to have her ass rammed hard. Who was Harry to deny her? Especially when she had a nice, big, thick ass to ram into her ass.

Angelina bounced her ass off of Harry's intruding cock. She wanted a nice big cock in her ass as well. And Harry had the cock of a true man, he was well hung and ready to penetrate. Angelina shifted her asshole down on Harry's engorged rod.

On the bed, Alicia thrust her hips forward. She could hear Angelina's screams, and she could almost feel what Angelina was feeling with Harry's cock buried inside of her thick rear end. She didn't know what happened. Alicia didn't question it.

"You're making this hard to hold back."

"I know, but good for lasting this long," Angelina said. "Let's face it, I have an amazing ass. I see boys staring at it all of the time….you included….so plow it! Drive it into my thick booty! Cum inside of my tight, round ass!"

Harry thought she did have a nice round ass and it was something that he craved for a long time. Now, the opportunity presented itself, he had to go to town on this round piece of meat. He squeezed it and drove his cock into her. Harry reached the end of his rope, but he was going to ride her all the way to the end.

"Mmm, mmm, yes, "Angelina moaned.

She came very hard from Harry's ass pounding. He took his round tool inside of her clutching hole and almost pulled out of her. He rode out the pleasure of Angelina's ass until a gripping feeling came from his balls. No matter what Harry's stamina was, he had his limits, and she tested them.

Harry finished up his tour in Angelina's backside. One more orgasm channeled through her and he could feel her thrashing about. Those nice tits started to bounce and Harry caressed them to send more jolts of energy through her body.

The end came with a huge bang. Angelina received the orgasm of her life followed by Harry's release. Angelina saw stars, as her ass squeezed down on Harry. She milked him of all of his seed. He pumped faster inside of Angelina's back passage and filled her completely up.

Harry shifted underneath Angelina and injected a heavy amount of his seed inside of her body. He pushed deeper inside of the dark-skinned beauty who clenched his rod all the way to completion.

"Good, good!"

Angelina slid off of Harry and collapsed back. Both of her holes gushed with fluids.

A warm mouth replaced Angelina's asshole. Alicia licked Harry's cock to clean him up. Her fingers caressed the base when she felt him go back to life.

"You didn't think I would let you forget about me, did you, big boy?" Alicia asked.

"I didn't dream about it."

Alicia swirled her tongue around him to make his cock nice and clean, not to mention very slick. She looked at Angelina who twitched on the bed. Harry left his mark in her.

"I'm open for business," Alicia said.

She balanced on the bed on her elbows. Alicia opened her firm thighs wide. Those breasts were the first place Harry had been drawn to. He pressed his face in between them.

"Good, Harry, I know you want them," Alicia said. "Hell, I'm turned on them as well, so don't feel bad."

Harry cupped the underside of her breasts while dragging his thick cock. Her abs were firm and delicious. She was so toned, so fit, and Harry knew her pussy would be so tight. It would be the perfect fit for his cock.

Alicia reached between both of them to guide Harry. His cock lingered at the edge of her entrance. Alicia pushed up and took Harry inside of her. The first few inches had been brought into Alicia. She dropped down onto the bed and took Harry inside of her.

The two lovers joined together. Alicia reached up and felt on Harry's muscular back. Quidditch practice made him nice and toned, and thick. She enjoyed his hot body pushing up against his. Just as much as she was sure Harry enjoyed her round breasts pressing against his muscular chest.

"You make me so hot," Alicia said. "You deserve all of the pussy you can ever want."

"Let me enjoy yours first."

Harry dragged his fingernail down Alicia's thigh and she shuddered underneath where Harry was. Harry took the plunge inside of her. His thick balls dropped down onto Alicia's womanhood and then rose up. He pushed down inside of her.

"Good, plan."

Alicia pushed herself up into her.

"You can have me any way you want."

Harry leaned closer towards her and took those round chest orbs in his hand. Alicia gasped when Harry drove deep inside of her.

"Wet and ready would do nicely."

Alicia smiled to show it was not going to be a problem. She gushed nicely around him, and could feel Harry go deeper inside of her. It was almost like he touched brand new places every time he fucked her. And he fucked her even harder. Alicia imagined those heavy thick balls and what they could store.

The oldest of the three chasers rolled over onto the bed. She caressed her nipples and enjoyed the show. Harry's big cock practically disappearing inside Alicia before reappearing again only to slowly disappear one more time. The pleasure dancing in Alicia's eyes mirrored the pleasure in Angelina's own.

"Fuck her, fuck her hard!" Angelina said. Her mouth moistened at the thought of what might come next. "Fuck her, so you can fuck me again."

"You had your turn," Alicia said, hips scissoring around Harry. She waited for Harry to drop down. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, oooohh….you're so good."

Harry balanced himself onto Alicia and buried himself in between her thighs. She rose up off of the bed and took more of Harry inside of her. His balls ached, but he must not release. He slowly worked Alicia up to her peak and could feel her body rising. The tension inside of her body reached a peak.

Alicia saw stars when Harry made her cum one more time. Harry picked up a steadier pace and drove his hard cock inside of her body. She could feel him touch her inner most features, and it drove her completely mad.

"Cum for me again," Harry said.

The gentle suggestion gave Alicia's body reason to comply. She switched her pushing against his intruding hard cock inside of her. Alicia pushed her hands down onto Harry's back and encouraged him to bury himself into her.

Harry worked her through another orgasm. Every time she clamped onto him, it only made Harry want to bury himself inside of her for longer. Her body writhing, squirming, creaming underneath him ensured Harry would be riding out this one for a very long time.

"And again."

One more time, Alicia bucked her hips up and accepted Harry's immense length inside of her body. The Chaser could feel something over her mouth. Angelina's warm thighs joined the pleasure. She just rolled with it.

Harry looked up to the beautiful sight of Angelina riding her fellow chaser's face. The visuals made Harry's cock throb. And he could do nothing other than bury his cock inside of Alicia, and ride out her latest orgasm.

Alicia had been bombarded by the duel sensations. Angelina's warm and familiar sensations brought a new hunger through her body. She also could not deny Harry's hard cock pushing inside of her body.

"Getting close, isn't she?" Angelina asked.

The feeling of Alicia clamping down on him only prompted Harry to drive his cock inside of her body. He swelled up with desire the second he buried his length inside of Alicia's gripping center. She squeezed Harry hard.

One more delicious orgasm before Harry pushed himself into Alicia. He rode out her latest orgasm before burying one of his own inside of her. Harry pushed his rod into Alicia. Her breasts jiggled when her body moved. Harry gripped them hard for support while drilling his seed into her body.

Harry filled Alicia completely up with his cum and pulled out of her. He could tell by the look on Angelina's face the night was done.

"So, ready for more?" Harry asked.

"I've gotten the itch, and you should help me scratch it," Angelina said.

* * *

 **End.**


	124. Tying the Bonds(Thalia and Cassie)

**Tying the Bonds(Thalia Grace from Percy Jackson and Cassie Sandsmark/Wondergirl from DC Comics).**

* * *

Harry walked around the corner, after a long day of training, and also a nice shower. He currently intended to head straight to bed and had wrapped himself in a towel when walking down the hallway in the palace where he was staying. He moved closer towards his room, but something caught his attention.

The door halfway across the way had been a room which had occupied by two girls, Cassie Sandsmark and Thalia Grace. Both were half-sisters, sharing the same divine blood from Zeus. There were many bastard spawn of Zeus, needless to say, he knocked up countless women during his travels throughout the years. Some of those divine offspring had become problems.

Zeus and Harry didn't get along too much these days. It had to do with the fact Harry was sleeping with Zeus's ex-wife, Hera, and also his daughter with Hera, Hebe. And also several other the goddesses. The other male gods ribbed the King of Gods to no end, telling him his time of Alpha God was gone and a new god ascended to the top of rankings, that being Harry Potter.

Still, Harry stopped outside of the door. He could hear a soft moan, and the only two people in the room were Thalia and Cassie. He looked inside the door.

Cassie dressed in transparent red lingerie which did a perfect job in covering her athletic body. Every inch of the fabric clung to her when she leaned down and kissed Thalia on the face. Thalia wore a black sheer night dress, black bra, lacy black panties, and some stockings and a garter belt to join. The two sisters enjoyed a nice little lip lock with each other, showing their bonding.

Harry would have liked to say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. The two girls really hit it off after being introduced, and they had been close. Harry figured he should just leave them alone to their fun. There were numerous goddesses here who would like to have visited their bed chambers.

"I wondered when you would show up."

Cassie swung her legs off of the bed, while Thalia set up as well. Both of the daughters of Zeus directed a warm smile towards Harry's way. Thalia beckoned him over with a smile.

"Hera told us all about you," Thalia said.

"Yes, and Lady Hebe just wouldn't shut up about how you rocked your world," Cassie said. "And I know, you've been with Donna and Diana and Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons. And it's time for me to get a piece, and I'm pretty sure you have a pretty big piece to give."

Cassie lifted a hand and put it at the edge of Harry's chest. She looked at him with a smile. Thalia walked over towards his other side.

"So, how about it?" Thalia asked. "I want to reward the hero who save the world countless times over. And there was once you saved me personally."

"You could have handled yourself," Harry said.

"Oh, I know, but all of us need saving every once and while," Thalia said. "I know I said thank you before. But, now, I want to thank you. I mean, I really, really want to thank you."

Thalia leaned closer towards Harry, her lips connecting with his with a sizzling kiss. Harry touched the back of her head and guided him closer towards his mouth. The two of the kissed together.

The kiss was beyond Thalia's wildest expectations. It set her body ablaze with the promise of pleasure, and she could hardly wait. Harry's hands slowly roamed down her body and cupped her backside while increasing the kiss.

Cassie thought she was a little left out. She could not wait to see what Harry had to offer. Donna and Diana talked about what Harry could do to them in awe, and now Cassie wanted a piece, the same as her sisters had. She pulled down the towel and revealed his throbbing hard cock for the entire world.

Thalia backed away from it, her mouth hanging open in surprised awe. This allowed Cassie to go in and kiss Harry, hungrily attacking his lips. She indulged herself into his mouth. Her wet tongue slowly pushed in the back of Harry's mouth.

"It's big," Thalia said.

"Yes, it is," Cassie said. "Hebe, Hera, and everyone else told you it would be big."

The dark haired demi-goddess nodded. She looked up at Harry with imploring eyes, as if asking for permission to worship him in the most conventional way possible.

"Help yourself," Harry said.

Thalia dropped down to her knees with that big cock smacking her in the face. Her lips puckered. Thalia wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's prick and started to stroke him. His engorged length grew even more and touched the inside of her lips. Her hungry nature increased.

Cassie smiled and allowed Thalia to have her turn. The blonde demi-goddess leaned forward. Harry slowly undid the strap of her lingerie and once of her round breasts pushed out. Harry put his fingers between Cassie's breasts and gave it a squeeze.

'Why don't you help your sister out?"

Harry watched when the Amazon in training descended down to her knees in front of him. She watched Thalia taking in every single inch of throbbing cock. Cassie leaned down and took his balls in her mouth. The intense sucking made Harry feel very good.

One demi-goddess took Harry's cock into her mouth, while the other sucked his balls into her mouth. Both of them switched, and now Cassie sucked Harry's cock and Thalia was sucking on his balls.

"Keep it up and you're going to get a nice treat."

Cassie never wanted second best for anything in the world. Her mouth shoved down onto his hard throbbing cock and inhaled it inside. She craved Harry's cock and wanted every single drop of cum buried inside of her mouth. She wanted her throat filled up with so much glorious seed.

Thalia took his balls and rubbed them before sucking on them. She could feel how thick they were, and how much they had inside them. She never imagined something this glorious would exist.

Harry could feel himself size up. Cassie's warm mouth was a paradise and one where he had to drive his hard cock into her throat. The thickness of his manhood speared down Cassie's inviting throat hole.

"Get ready."

Cassie tilted her head back, to receive his cum. The first compression of cum shot into her mouth. Several more followed and filled her throat.

Harry gave Cassie all of the credit in the world. The demi-goddess sucked down every single last drop of cum from his balls. She grabbed them, squeezed them, and made sure they drained into the back of her throat. Thalia helped her milk Harry.

Cassie's mouth had been filled with cum. She turned to Thalia who gripped her by the face and pushed her tongue inside of Cassie's mouth.

Harry watched the show with the two beautiful sisters sharing his sticky load. They both pawed and felt each other up, tugging at their clothes. Their sensual, tight, bodies had been revealed. The kiss lingered for several minutes, both sisters swapping cum and salvia with each other.

The two of them maneuvered onto the bed. Harry exposed their pussies, feeling up on them, and ensuring they were dripping wet and ready to receive something.

"Keep kissing and feeling each other up," Harry said. "I'm going to finger you."

Both girls obeyed the divine god's orders. Harry slipped one finger inside of Cassie's pussy. She clenched him as if she was afraid what might happen if Harry pulled away. He shifted his finger deep inside of Cassie's gushing, warm cunt. He pushed deep inside of her with a delicate finger bang.

The same thing happened to Thalia. Her warm inviting pussy took a first finger. Both girls then took a second finger. Harry marveled at how tight they were.

Cassie whimpered when feeling Harry manipulating her womanhood. She dreamed of what he could do to her. Her thighs just burned with the thoughts of more pleasure than she could think. Her nipples hardened as well. Thalia reached over and cupped her breast. She returned the fire and continued to kiss Thalia.

Thalia pumped her hips down around Harry's intruding fingers. She didn't imagine anything like this. Burning sexual bliss spread over her body. Thalia clenched him and sent sticky juices all over Harry's fingers. Harry rode out her orgasm and manipulated her pussy with an epic, sensual finger binging. Thalia gripped him and released Harry with more of a fever than ever before.

Then, he pulled his fingers away. Thalia collapsed in a whimpering moan. She felt empty, but not for long. Harry leaned down and slowly kissed her thighs. Her legs spread for Harry to have a full access. He made his way closer towards her central core and slipped between her extremely most thighs.

Harry had both of the demi-goddesses right where he wanted him. He slipped his fingers inside of Cassie and munched on Thalia's sweet pussy. He then moved around to alternate and did the opposite. He went down on Cassie and finger banged Thalia.

The moans of both of the girls showed how much they appreciated it. Harry got their pussies nice and wet. He pulled away from them.

His cock pushed against Cassie's opening and she looked up. She could not believe she had the joy of Harry ramming his cock inside of her thigh body. Every single inch of his hard cock entered her. Harry leaned down and kissed her jaw line. Cassie could feel the length almost stick inside of her body. She lifted her hips around Harry and he pushed inside of her.

Thalia watched, eyes widened, unable to believe the length going inside of her.

"I want that!"

"Good thing come to those who wait," Harry said. "I'll make your sister cum and then I'll go for you."

Thalia sat at the edge of her bed. She made sure to keep her pussy nice and ready for Harry. She wanted him inside of her. Her fingers danced against her body when she fondled herself. Tingles kept spreading over her loins. Thalia moaned and pumped her fingers deep inside of her.

"Make me cum."

Cassie closed her eyes and received the ride of her life. Harry pushed his massive rod inside of her body and stretched her insides with his large cock. Harry pushed almost out of her and shoved himself deep inside of her with one more solid thrusts.

"Yes, yes, more, more!" Cassie begged him. "Fuck me hard!"

Those loins clenched Harry's intruding manhood. Cassie leaned up and felt the sensation of those balls slapping against her womanhood. They filled up with so much cum, but she was cumming hard herself.

Thalia rolled over onto her hands and knees. Her thick rear had been presented to Harry and her open slit matched. She eagerly followed the progress of Harry's manhood, coated in Cassie's juices, lingering towards her other side. He came very close to penetrating Thalia.

"YES!"

"You feel so good," Harry said. "Just relax, and let me fuck you."

He entered in her halfway to fill her body. Harry almost pulled out of her halfway and then edged himself into her. He edged a little bit more of his hard cock into her tight body. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her.

Thalia gripped onto the bedsheets. All of her wildest dreams were coming true in the form of Harry burying his cock inside of her body. Harry gripped her and buried his fleshy rod into her repeatedly. He really touched her in all of the right spots.

Harry positioned Thalia so she could eat Cassie out while Harry fucked her. After all, there was nothing more beautiful than a little bit of sisterly bonding.

Cassie lifted off the bed. Her sister's talented mouth took her pussy lips and released them. The ritual repeated several more times. Thalia massaged her thighs. Cassie's nipples hardened and she had to play with them. Her blue eyes shined with lust.

Harry plowed inside of the daughter of Zeus. His thick balls connected with her body. The sounds of delight coming from Thalia only increased Harry's travels inside of her. Harry pulled almost out of Thalia and buried his rod inside of her.

The gripping and releasing of her pussy made Harry know her orgasm is here. He vowed to make it feel just as good as he made Cassie's feel. He channeled all of Thalia's pleasure into one central point and released it.

Thalia received an explosive feeling of pleasure throughout every fiber of her body. Her heart beat faster the deeper Harry rammed deep inside of her. Harry rode out every single last ounce of her orgasm. Her gripping cunt centered around Harry the further he plunged inside of her.

"Good, girl, time for a rest."

She still twitched the moment Harry pulled out. Cassie climbed up top of Harry's lap and centered herself.

"Just like your mother, can't wait to ride my cock."

Cassie wasn't honestly surprised her mother and Harry were sleeping together. Regardless, the daughter of Zeus pushed herself down. Her love box filled up with Harry's engorged staff. She pushed herself up and down onto his hard cock. She bounced, her ass swaying when doing so.

Harry leaned in and slowly started to suck Cassie's breasts. Those nipples pushed into Harry's waiting mouth. Cassie leaned further into him and received a suckling of the lifetime. She could not stop riding him. She bounced on his cock. Harry moved his hands down to feel her back and arch her back.

He motorboarded Cassie's wonderful breasts and really revved up her motor. The demi-goddess pushed herself up and down on Harry's rod. She tried to make him cum inside of her, to get her favor.

"Thalia!"

Thalia opened up Cassie's tight asshole for a tonguing. Her sister licking her out back there resulted in Cassie clenching down on his hardening muscle.

"You're getting close," Harry said. "You really want to cum."

"Please, I want you to cum too," Cassie said. "Won't it feel nice to cum inside my pussy?"

Harry smiled. He knew what she was trying to do and he appreciated how she was doing it. Her pussy clamped down on Harry when he filled her up. He pushed deep inside of Cassie.

"It would feel good, but do you think you're going to really last the distance?"

Cassie responded by shaking her head, despite her best efforts. It didn't help what Thalia was doing behind her. She was using that wicked tongue to loosen up Cassie's backside. Oh, how she would want to return the favor later on. Now all she could focus with ramming herself down on that cock. Passion spread through her loins when sliding all the way down on Harry.

"Yes, I'm feeling good," Cassie moaned. "Give me your big cock. Wreck me with your huge cock…..stretch out my pussy with it!"

Cassie bounced higher on Harry's cock. She was cumming, but she didn't care. She would have to receive Harry's gift on another day. His fingers shoved underneath Cassie's nipples and tweaked them which got her going even more on Harry. Cassie pushed her wet walls down his thick, intruding cock.

She came, came very hard. Harry could feel how hard she came. He just barely held himself back. The goddess bounced on his cock for all it was worth. She tempted him, but Harry wasn't going to go down, not yet anyway. He picked up the pace and shoved inside her. He buried his length inside of her wet center.

"Yes, it's good," Harry groaned. "You're doing good, so close."

Cassie eagerly nodded. She couldn't believe it to be honest. She slid off of Harry and a second later, Thalia took her place on Harry's mighty rod.

"Going to have to finish the job my sister started."

The tight muscles squeezed down on Harry. He watched with Thalia holding onto Harry's tool and releasing it with a fluid pump. She got hot at how it stretched her in numerous ways. Harry pushed her body closer into his. He touched her and she moaned.

Thalia really was riding his cock, determined to outdo Cassie. They might have gotten along great, but the competition of a sibling rivalry was well and truly alive.

The dance continued, with both girls trying to wear down Harry's resistance. He gave them multiple orgasms a piece, losing track.

Harry smiled, his ability to hold himself back drove both of the girls nuts. It only drove them to want to pleasure his rod even more. They had divine stamina as well, which made this a pretty good battle of the wills with each other.

Both Cassie and Thalia laid on the bed spread eagle. Harry drilled his cock inside of Thalia a few times and worked her to an orgasm at a rapid fire rate. He switched over and slid his cock inside of Cassie, doing pretty much the same to her.

Thalia thought she was going to die. So many orgasms in such a short time drove the demi-goddess nuts. She craved Harry's gift. Her body ached for it.

He moved over towards Cassie and did the same thing to her. Cassie longed for Harry, longer than Thalia longed for him. Harry showed why he was a god among man. The emerald-eyed sorcerer picked up the pace and brought her to an orgasm which she was sure was deep into the double digits when adding them all together. Harry rose up and shoved into them.

Both pussies were willing and able to take a pounding for Harry. He could feel his load swelling up. Harry pushed deep inside of her body, filling her up and then emptying each other with his hard cock. Rapid fire thrusts bombarded their inner walls.

"I'm getting close. I wonder which of you will be the lucky winner."

"Please Harry, give me your cum!" Cassie yelled. "I've wanted it for such a long time!"

"Yeah, but I've latest far longer with my orgasms than she did," Thalia begged him. "Give the cum, give it to me! Please, give it to me!"

Harry chuckled in bemusement. Both of these girls really ached for him. He alternated between both of them, giving them a couple more climaxes for the road.

No matter who got the gift, neither girl was the loser, because they received an amazing night, which turned into an amazing morning after Harry put them through the paces. Their thighs would most certainly remember where Harry had been for such a long time.

Both also had their shared experience as sisters. Harry picked up the pace and rammed their tightening centers. His balls finally reached critical mass and was ready to unleash. He just rode out the pleasure a little bit longer.

Both girls received a shared orgasm before Harry emptied his load inside one of them. Neither girl could quite tell who Harry finally finished off inside.

All they knew was their bodies exploded with such bliss. Both daughters of Zeus ended up pinned against Harry.

Harry smiled, knowing who had finally won that battle. And they would know when they woke up.

* * *

 **End.**


	125. Seeing Red(Danvers Sisters)

**Seeing Red(Kara and Alex Danvers for Supergirl)**

* * *

"Thanks for coming….I hate to ask you for a favor, but it's my sister, I think there's something completely wrong."

Biting on her lip, Alex Danvers looked towards Harry Potter, the owner of one of the top technology companies in the world, and someone who happened to be an expert on alien biology. He helped her before in the past with DEO missions, but this was something more personal. Those green eyes locked onto her, and Alex took half of a step back. They were very empowering and caused excitement to spread over her body.

"I've noticed," Harry said. "It appears Supergirl is having a bit more of a relaxed attitude to the criminals out there…and she's made a costume change last time I saw. Something darker, more black….I have an idea of what it might be….are you familiar with the effects of Red Kryptonite?"

Alex could have smacked herself, why didn't she think of that at first. There were some many different types of Kryptonite, but Red Kryptonite, it's effects were a bit more, well they were a bit more unstable, and very much more erratic than possible.

"Red Kryptonite….Kara's cousin had problems with it before," Alex said. "And now, she's been infected…how long does the Red Kryptonite effects last anyway?"

"About seventy-two hours, give or take, but the cycle increases all the way until the end," Harry said. "I'm going to have to convince her to come with me, to run some tests."

"That might be a problem. She's not answering her cell phone, and I really don't know what to do. It's like….I don't know, it's like she's a different person."

The handsome young man shook his head and put a hand on the DEO Agent's shoulder. "Kara is a different person, but at the same time, it's deep, subconscious, selfish desires which are coming from the forefront. Haven't you had days where you just got sick of it all, and just wanted to cut loose, without any fear of who you might offend?"

"All the time," Alex said. "She might have stopped back by my apartment….but…"

Harry held his hand out and Alex took it. She wasn't going to lie, it felt rather warm, and his grip was very strong. The two of them flashed outside of the door, which was halfway open.

"It's not like Kara not to lock the door behind her," Alex said. "Then again, this Red Kryptonite is making her not like the Kara…at least the Kara I know….maybe I should talk to her."

"Maybe, that's not a good idea," Harry said. "If there's any resentment or jealously there with you, she could lash out in a bad way, and I wouldn't want to see her hurt."

Harry decided to step in and he looked at Kara, who was standing in front of a mirror. She dressed in a tight black suit which stretched around every part of her body. Slowly, she turned around, and had been taken aback for a moment. The suit left very little to the imagination.

"Harry Potter," Kara said. "I'm glad you're here."

Kara took another step towards Harry. She sauntered and looked very much like a lioness who was sizing up her prey. Her lips had been coated in a shocking red lipstick, and her eyes had a brighter tinge towards them. She couldn't get the "fuck-me" expression out of her eyes.

"I've always wanted to fuck you."

Alex blinked, Kara's thoughts were most certainly going out without a filter. She could feel something.

"Not as long as I wanted to fuck my sister," Kara said. "You know, Alex, she's pretty hot…she could get laid sometimes, she's pretty up tight. I'm thinking when I change a few things in National City….I can make her my servant…after all, everyone needs their own servant. Especially someone with a tight juicy ass like Alex….hey Alex, how are you doing?"

Redness tinted Alex's cheeks, and she stepped into the room, legs shaking. Kara's eyes locked onto her, and Alex realized Kara was looking at her with her X-Ray vision locked onto her. Kara slowly undressed Alex, going deeper inside of her.

"Kara, Kara, please, this is wrong!" Alex yelled.

"Oh, is it?" Kara asked. "Your nipples are getting harder. Is my naughty big sister getting horny at the thought of her little sister looking at her naked body?"

Kara turned around and she looked at Harry. Her eyes focused on his crotch. Kara moved over and cupped his crotch through his pants, before rubbing it.

"Are you getting turned out by Harry's big dick?" Kara asked. "I know you can swing both ways. Or have you seen it already? Have you seen it, when dropping to your knees like a little cock-whore, waiting to suck him off? I bet you get off on that, don't you, Alexandra?"

Alex breathed heavily.

"Kara, Supergirl….you need help," Harry said. His eyes flooded over, and his iron will was tested by this confident woman stroking his package.

"No, you need your cock sucked," Kara said.

She moved over and the next thing Alex knew, she had been handcuffed to the bedpost across the room, at the speed of light. It didn't help her mood, the fact her own sister handcuffed her, and it made her excited.

"And if you're worried about this little infection I have, then don't," Kara said. "The best way to get rid of an infection, is by sweating it out, at least that's what Aunt Lara told me."

Harry figured she had given him the idea to keep the Red Kryptonite invasion at bay. He took a bit more control, and grabbed Kara by the hair, shoving his tongue into her mouth. The Kryptonian enjoyed the tongue shoved deep into her throat.

Moans increased from the other side of the room, and it wasn't just from Kara either. Handcuffed, Alex couldn't do anything to relieve herself, which she knew her sister wanted. Kara relished having control once in her life.

Kara moved down and kissed all over Harry's body. She felt his muscles up.

"Oh, you're so strong," Kara said. "I guess it's true what they say. They need a strong man, to tame a Supergirl."

Twelve inches of thick, throbbing meat pushed out in front of Kara. She smiled when wrapping a hand against his throbbing cock.

"Oh, this is too much," Kara said. "I can't wait to take this cock, suck it, it's so big. I want it in my mouth."

"Wanting and doing are different things," Harry said.

Kara kissed down the edge of Harry's cock. She made sure her eyes locked onto Alex's when kissing down the clock. The visual reactions from her adoptive sister made things more excited.

Kneeling before Harry, Kara took his cock into her mouth and sucked on him hard. She took him deep into her throat and released his manhood. Her salvia coated the manhood as well.

Ten fingers gripped into the back of Kara's scalp. Harry reared back and fucked away inside of the warm, tight mouth of the beautiful woman on her knees before him. His balls slapped against Kara's chin when fucking her.

Kara worked her way down the amazing pole. She released Harry's cock, and saw Alex trying to break free from the handcuffs. Smiling, Kara held up a key between her fingers and dangled it in front of Alex. The groan of her sister was obvious when Kara went all the way down on Harry's cock.

Alex wondered where her sister learned to suck cock like that, and wondered if her mouth and tongue could be used for other things. She got hot at the thought of Kara spreading her legs and eating her out. And it wouldn't be the first time.

Harry reached back and face-fucked a happily receiving Kara Danvers. Magic in the air, combined by Kara's Red Kryptonite exposure released some pretty potent pheromones. He gripped the back of the hair.

Swollen balls slapped against Kara's chip. She could not get enough of Harry's huge, thick cock going into her mouth. Kara bottomed out, looking up at him, with lust going through her eyes.

"Good, you're going to get what you want soon," Harry said. "You're good, being on your knees, serving your master, aren't you?"

Harry picked up the pace and prepared to launch his cum down Kara's throat.

"Oh, Harry, Kara, fuck," Alex moaned. "I'm so horny, I can scream."

Kara would have liked to see that. She grabbed a hold of Harry's firm ass and impaled his cock down her throat. Her moist throat hole was about ready to receive even more lubricant.

Blasts of white hot cum shot down Kara's receiving throat. Kara leaned her neck back to accept more cum than she could ever imagine having in her life. Harry grabbed onto the side of her face and emptied his balls into the back of her throat.

Kara sucked down as much of it, like a good little girl. And she could be good at being bad as well. She squeezed Harry's balls and felt them as they drained.

The Girl of Steel's inviting throat took Harry's thick, juicy batter into the back of her throat. Harry held onto her head and sent more cum spraying into her mouth.

Kara pulled away from Harry, and moved over towards the bed. She grabbed Alex and snapped the handcuff's off of the post. Alex met her sister at the lips.

Damn, she kissed so amazingly, Alex felt Kara's roaming hands all over her body. And also, the taste of Harry's cum on her sister's tongue. She would recognize it anywhere. Kara pushed her back onto the bed, and made sure work of her clothes, stripping Kara naked.

"Yep, X-Ray vision is night, but I like you unrestricted," Kara said.

Kara slid one finger inside of Alex and finger-banged her sister. Alex squirmed underneath Kara's ministrations.

"Is she normally this much of a submissive?" Kara asked, smiling towards Harry. "Oh, your cock is hard….well it's a good thing I have a nice wet cunt ready to be plowed."

Kara forced her finger deep inside of Alex. Alex's breasts heaved after Kara finger-fucked her.

"Harry, I need you, so badly," Alex said. "Take your big cock, and batter my pussy…..I need to get fucked by you."

Kara stood over Alex on the bed, and slowly stripped off her clothes. Alex looked up and saw Kara's shaven pussy, dripping. Some of the juices poured off and landed in Alex's mouth.

Twelve inches of cock brushed against Alex's welcoming slit. He pushed a couple of inches inside of Alex, stretching out her womanhood when going into her depths.

"Fuck," Alex said. "Use that big cock and wreck my shit!"

"You know, I should give you something more constructive to do with that nasty mouth."

The moment Harry entered Alex completely, Kara dropped down onto Alex. The forced pussy eating made Harry rather hard.

"I think after today, we're going to be closer than ever," Kara said. "Oh, soft, little Kara Danvers…..she wouldn't dare do something like this….no matter how much she wanted to. Making her big sister, eat her pussy out. How do you like that, Alex? Do you like licking my snatch? I bet it tastes good, doesn't it?"

Alex nodded and grabbed onto Kara's pussy. Her sweet tang came into Alex's mouth. It was so intoxicating and so good, Alex couldn't even deny it. It was good to have her baby sister's pussy shoved into her mouth and sucking on it, so hard.

The hard driving of Harry's cock inside of her tight body was also so good to be denied. Harry picked up the pace and drilled his massive rod deeper inside of Alex's gripping body. He rose up and pushed himself into her.

"I can see how tight she is," Kara said.

"She is," Harry said. "She keeps herself in good shape."

"Well, she has to have the stamina to be drilled by you."

Seconds passed and then Harry picked up the pace. His throbbing cock entered Alex's gripping hot pussy. He rose up and slammed into her body. She clutched around him, moaning underneath Kara. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue between Kara's thighs.

Having Harry ride her pussy and Kara riding her face, made Alex very excited with what she was feeling. Her body sized up with more pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" Alex breathed.

Alex's legs wrapped around Harry's body and shoved more of his engorged manhood inside of her tightening cunt. Harry rose almost out of her and shoved more of his engorged rod inside of her body.

"That's good….mmm…that's very good," Alex mewled hotly.

"I'm sure you think it's good," Kara said. "And don't worry, I can't wait to lick your pussy, but only after Harry puts all of his cum inside of it."

Kara got a full view of how Harry stretched her sister's womanhood out with his engorged prick. It was an amazing sight to see, and Kara could barely hold back her excitement. Her breathing increased when watching Harry rise and lower inside of Alex, stretching her out one inch at a time.

"Fuck her, fuck her senseless!" Kara yelled.

Alex pushed her hips around Harry's and pushed his cock inside her.

"Don't worry, it won't be the first time," Harry said. "Alex, just release yourself….cum….taste your sister when you cum."

Obedience entered Alex's body. She gripped Harry and took his engorged length inside of her. The feeling of balls slapping against her thighs made her feel good. Harry moved over to cup her breasts and worship them.

"Mmmm!" Kara yelled. "She really must want this….she must want to please you. I can't say I blame her. She does have some good tastes."

Alex gripped Harry's engorged prick with her smoldering hot walls and dragged him inside of her. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily when Harry plowed her insides, stretching out her moist center with everything he could offer her.

"Getting close," Harry said. "I want you to cum one more time. Really, feel it."

"Yes, Alexandra, really feel the burn," Kara said.

Alex's wet snatch clamped down onto Harry's cock. She wanted him, so bad.

Harry surveyed her toned beautiful body when taking his large, throbbing hard cock. He pushed his massive rod between Alex's waiting thighs.

"It's going to be good, feel good," Harry said. "And you've made your little sister nice and wet too. I can't wait to fuck her."

Clenching around Harry only made Alex hotter. She anticipated what Harry would do, when pounding her younger sister. Damn, did she ever want to be plowed, and plowed hard. Alex's wet thighs slid all the way up to meet Harry's cock. She gripped and released him with a more fluid motion than ever before.

Closer dragged Harry to the end. His orgasm was picking up. All he had to do ride over through one last orgasm on her part. He picked Alex's legs up and spread them to properly hammer down between them. Her vaginal muscles squeezed Harry's intruding manhood. He rubbed down her legs and caused her a lot of pleasure.

A release had come with all three of the mutually. Kara's thighs released juices which saturated Alex's face. Alex in turn clamped around Harry and squeezed his love organ all the way into his depths. Harry's balls released their seed into Alex's warm and willing body.

Heavy pounding sent an obscene amount of cum between Alex's thighs.

"It would be so hot if Harry knocked you up, before knocking me up," Kara said. "Oh, you're such a good rug muncher…almost seems like you have practice."

Kara crawled away from Alex and got a good look at her face. A blissful expression spread over her face. Kara reached towards her and gripped the side of Alex's face. Her tongue met Alex's and she sucked the juices from the face of her beautiful sister, kissing her extremely hard.

Harry pulled away from them, and obscured the sisterly love shared by both Alex and Kara. Their groins brushed together with Kara planting some kisses on top of Alex's head, and then going moving herself away. She kissed Alex, and sucked the cum from her pussy.

"Yummy," Kara said. She slurped the combined juices away. "But, will it be as yummy as the two of us."

It took a second for Kara to detach herself from Alex and fly practically into Harry's arms. She wrapped her legs around him and playfully hoisted him off of the bed. Her hands rested on Harry's lower back when she lined up towards him.

"Have you ever fucked a girl above ground level?" Kara asked, smiling.

She slid her slick walls down onto Harry's engorged prick, already nice and slick from Alex's juices. It was a very naughty feeling to feel her pussy touh something her sister's pussy.

"I'm always open to new experiences," Harry said.

The touches of Harry's hands on her only inspired Kara to drop her pussy down onto his engorged rod, and ensure she had been stretched out. Kara's moist walls dropped down and then came up before falling down onto him. She steadied herself with a heavy momentum, riding Harry as hard and fast as possible.

"Don't hold back on me," Harry said. "Really ride me."

"Mmm, yes," Kara moaned.

She brought her hips down onto him. They wanted to really work up a sweat, well, Harry was going to make her work up a sweat. A set of nice firm breasts which swelled even more because of the Red Kryptonite exposure showed in front of him.

"Please, suck them, make them yours!" Kara yelled.

Harry took his mouth around Kara's nipples. They were entirely sensitive. Her hot moans increased when driving her walls down onto him. Harry's balls slapped against Kara's pussy. She shoved more of her nipple into them.

Suddenly, a sweet warm liquid oozed out of Kara's nipples. She found out another side effect of the Red Kryptonite exposure, namely it was making her lactate milk from her nipples. She pushed Harry's mouth further into it, and Harry sucked them. Harry drinking from her made Kara excited.

"Baby, it's so good," Kara said. "Oooh, I bet Alex wants a taste, doesn't she?"

Kara lowered down just enough so she could hoist Alex up off of the bed. Alex hovered, and came face to face with Kara's swollen nipple.

Much to her credit, Kara held onto Harry. She just kept dropping and lowering on his cock when swinging in mid-air. Her legs were more than strong enough to hold him up.

"You look famished, sis," Kara said.

Alex found her mouth wrapped around the nipple which Harry didn't suck. Her sisters breasts were bigger, that wasn't a side effect she knew about from the DEO files. And they were giving a very taste, very warm milk. Alex found herself quite addicted to sucking her.

Kara closed her eyes, and enjoyed the fact Alex and Harry drank from her nipples. She could feel Harry's fingers on her ass and shove his cock deeper inside. This only forced Kara to hold onto the back of her sisters head.

"Suck all of my warm milk out of my nipples, Alexandra."

Alex wasn't going to lie, when Kara said her full name, it made her very wet. It was just the sultry way she said it which made her nice and hot.

Kara moved her free hand between Alex's legs and stroked her.

"Harry fucked you raw, and yet you're still soaked," Kara breathed. "Or is it because you're drinking your baby sister's milk from her swollen tits?"

Harry drove deep inside of Kara's pussy. He could see her working up a bit of sweat, hoping he could keep her sedated. Then again, he had a perfect distraction to keep Kara at bay.

"I know you're trying to distract me, to keep this bad, bad, girl out of trouble," Kara said. "Well, if you're trying to distract me…..baby, it's working. It's really….really…working!"

Harry bottomed out inside of Kara. The feeling of her tight pussy around him was good.

"You're mine now," Harry said.

"If I keep getting some of this, and if you can last for a long time…then I'll be yours…..I'll kneel before you, and more," Kara said. "I think we broke my sister."

Alex's mind faded into pure lust mode. Her sister stroking her pussy and making her suck on her nipple was good. Alex dangled by her mouth on Kara's nipple. She could drop down to the bed, but why would that be a practical idea at all?

Kara demonstrated her supreme tightness, taking Harry's long, engorged rod inside of her welcoming womanhood. Harry picked up a steadier pace and plowed Kara's smoldering center with everything he had and then just a little bit more. His balls slapped down onto Kara's wet thighs.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours," Kara said. "Cum inside me….make me yours forever."

A stray thought entered her mind, wondering in the Red Kryptonite increased her fertility. She milked Harry's rod to try and find out.

Alex lowered gently to the bed, licking her lips. The taste of the warm milk left by Kara only made her hornier than ever. Her thighs ached, and she looked up into the sky. Harry's cock still entered Kara. She really wished for X-Ray vision to see.

Throwing her head back, Kara thanked Rao for this blessing. She was starting to feel a bit less liberated, but at the same time, she was glad she had this moment. The awkwardness of when this wore off would be a conversation. She dropped herself onto her.

"Finish this," Kara said.

"We're almost there," Harry said. "But, you should go first."

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her warmth. These feelings were just inflamed by the Red Kryptonite, they were already there. Kara clenched him hard and drew his cock. Her milking vaginal muscles made it very hard for Harry to sustain himself.

"Harry, Kara, oh God, this is so hot."

Kara wasn't going to deny the excitement of seeing her older sister get off. Juices flowed freely down Harry's cock. She released him and pushed all the way down Harry's engorged pole. She knew ,sooner or later, it would be his turn to go off inside of her.

"Close," Kara breathed. "So, close."

Kara grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed down onto his engorged rod. She filled herself up with his mighty rod and released him with several fluid drops.

Next, his cum exploded and shot a thick load inside of Kara's pussy. Kara rocked up and down, stretching herself. Pleasure released from her loins centered around Harry's big, engorged breeding rod.

Harry relished the feeling of three more orgasms before he finished off his big balls, sending the contents into Kara. Her nipples oozed milk when Harry came inside of her. He buried his face between her orbs and sucked the milk dry, only to cause Kara to cum harder.

The two descended on the bed. Still feeling, frisky, Kara rolled over.

"Alexandra, what are we going to do with you? Fingering yourself while watching your baby sister have sex? Such a naughty girl! We should really punish you."

Kara pinched down hard on her clit, and Alex moaned delightfully. The Girl of Steel knew how much it made her sexy gush at being called her full name. She was really a kinky little sub.

Harry decided to observe this sisterly bonding, for now. He would jump in when things got a bit too hot and heavy. Now, Kara showed Alex how much she loved her older sister by worshiping every inch of Alex's toned, tanned, body.

' _Wouldn't want to break up something so beautiful, at least not this soon.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/7/2017.


	126. Webbed and Boned(Susan B and Gwen S)

**Webbed and Boned(Susan Bones from Harry Potter and Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman from Marvel Comics)**

* * *

Susan Bones and several others found it kind of hilarious how the Ministry of Magic was able to cut their own wrists better than anyone else. They banished Harry Potter from Britain after saying he disrupted magical society which was a funny way of saying that he went against the Ministry's narrative. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry Potter left willingly and he wasn't the only one to walk out the door.

He left, only to end up screwing the Ministry over, by holding them accountable for their actions. The United Nations learned of the Ministry breaking several of their agreements, and the International Confederation of Wizards got involved. Then it all snowballed from there, and the Ministry was now under the watchful eye of a collection of newly created council.

Voldemort's campaign might have only affected Britain, but the Ministry allowed it to happen, and given how much several country's relied on Britain for trade, it could drastically effect more than that one little corner. And then, when the non-magicals get effected, then there were problems.

Susan's aunt, Amelia, had been elected to be one of the members of the committee, the official Ministry of Magic representative for the committee in fact. The same old collection of idiots tried to intervene.

It was a thing of beauty to see people like Nick Fury rip into the Ministry idiots for getting in his way of protecting the interests of the world at large. Fury might not have been a boy scout, and might have done some very questionable things in the process, but still it was rather good.

Susan found herself in the home of the most hated man in the world among British magic users. Yes, even more hated than a man who slaughtered countless before he finally had been put down. She dressed in a button up green blouse and a skirt which came down past her stocking clad thighs. Harry invited her into his home, and she was very curious to see where this would go.

"Hey, Susan, isn't it?"

She turned around and noticed a blonde woman enter the room. She dressed in a tight pair of black pants, and a blue and red hooded sweatshirt. Her blonde hair came down with a black headband.

"Yeah, it's me."

"My name's Gwen, Gwen Stacy," she said. "Harry sent me ahead to inform you he's on his way."

"The Ministry isn't trying to drag him back home, are they?" Susan asked.

"Those idiots don't quite know what they had, until they got rid of it," Gwen said.

Susan sighed and stretched back. The first couple of buttons on her blouse came undone.

"So, how did you know Harry?" Susan asked.

"He's the minority shareholder of a company I worked for as an intern, well up until a year or so ago," Gwen said. "I've moved on to Harry's company, and am working in overseeing the applied sciences division at Horizon."

Susan couldn't help, but think there was something else going on with Gwen and Harry. But, there was no time to think about that. She saw Harry Potter walk through the front door. Susan hadn't seen him up close and personal for a while, but he blew her away. Tall, handsome, that dark hair, green eyes, and sculpted body, with Harry dressed in nice costume made shirt and a pair of pants which fit around his body.

"Hey, Sue, long time now see."

"Hey, Harry, how have you been?" Susan asked.

"I've had a much more comfortable life now I had to deal with them less," Harry said. "I'm just sorry things fell apart over there."

"Yeah, it did, a little bit, but it wasn't exactly on a strong ground," Susan said. "So, I'm really glad you're here….."

"I'd like to say you did a good job," Harry said. "It must have been nerve racking to be a decoy for the Black Widow. And I heard you wore the suit pretty well as well…at least according to Daisy."

Susan flushed a little bit when thinking about it. She had been asked to help out with an important mission, which would flush out a magical terrorist who had been hiding up in Canada. The Ministry refused to act, in fact, the man was from a well connected family.

And now that he had been caught, the man's family disowned him. So much for being well connected, Susan thought he deserved it.

"Well, I'm just happy to help."

"And we're happy to have you help," Harry said. "I think I should thank you more properly…..and also apologize for putting you in such a situation."

"Hey, I'm here, and I didn't even get a scratch," Susan said. "And the Avengers assured me there was no way I was going to get a shot. They thought….well, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Harry responded. "Still, come with me."

Harry led Susan into the bedroom, and Susan blinked in surprise. She had dreams which started like this, but she never thought it would happen. Harry moved in closer towards her, and Susan hitched in a surprising breath. Harry made his way closer to Susan, her heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Harry," Susan murmured.

"Yes, Sue," Harry responded.

She braced herself to be kissed. Harry leaned and kissed her on the lips. Her mouth had been attacked by Harry's, his tongue entering. Susan opened her mouth wide, and enjoyed the sweetness of his kisses. His hands moved over and slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

Suddenly, things got a little bit more heated, as Gwen made her way behind Susan as well. Gwen pushed herself into her.

"You wouldn't be the first woman we took into our bedroom and rocked her world," Gwen said.

Gwen's hands gripped Susan's breasts and gave them a very nice squeeze. Her blouse dropped to the ground.

Harry leaned back and then kissed the side of Susan's neck. Her nice breasts pushed against her bra. Harry leaned behind Susan's back and then unclipped her bra to reveal her round breasts. Her nice, round breasts, with nipples sticking out were prime for Harry's touching.

"They're quite nice," Gwen said.

"Of course, that just shows how powerful they are," Harry said. "And Bones women always have had nice, round, supple breasts, haven't they?"

Susan nodded in response. Harry and Gwen toyed with her breasts and kissed her, before guiding her back onto the bed. The heat spread through her body and went through her loins. Gwen's fingers stuck between Susan's legs and touched her panties. She breathed heavily.

"Her cunt's nice and wet," Gwen said. "I want to get a taste of it….let her warm up, while she warms you up."

The belt unclipped and dropped down to the ground. Harry's throbbing cock came inches away from entering Susan's lips. Susan reached up and stroked him.

"You're really big," Susan said. "I have to have this in my mouth."

The redhead's body flared up. Her slippery tongue wrapped around Harry's throbbing hard cock, with Susan pushing down his balls. Susan ensnared Harry in her mouth and started to suck him. Just as Gwen's fingers parted her.

God, her fingers felt so good, it was almost like they were sticking to her insides and releasing them. They stretched her like nothing else.

Vibrations surrounded Harry's cock. He put his hands on Susan's head and plowed into the back of her throat. Harry stroked her red hair with her bright brown eyes look at it. Harry pulled almost all the way back and slammed his cock into the back of Susan's throat.

Gwen decided to retract her fingers, only to push her tongue inside of Susan's dripping hot pussy. Susan clamped her thighs around Gwen's face. The blonde's fingers stroked Susan's thighs and went down on her. Her thighs pushed deep into her face.

"Good, good, you're so good," Harry said. "You want to take my cock down your throat. And later, it's going to be inside of your pussy. You've dreamed about this all of the time, haven't you Sue?"

Susan Bones grabbed a handful of Harry and pushed her mouth down onto him. She squeezed him and released him, sucking his massive cock into her mouth. She couldn't answer. Her state showed more than enough answer. Susan reached down and squeezed Harry's balls.

His cock tasted really good. Susan couldn't wait to have it shoved further down her throat.

Harry rose up and pushed into Susan's mouth. He rode out the warmness inside of her throat for as hard as possible. He leaned down and saw Gwen's face buried between Susan's legs.

"You and you're redheads," Harry said.

Mary-Jane, Natasha, Barbara, Jean, just to name a few, and now Susan Bones was the latest of Gwen's lips. She tasted the juices coming down. Gwen dug her fingers into the side of Susan's thighs and licked her insides.

Time ticked by, and Harry plowed inside of Susan's mouth. He took a few paths into the back of her throat. The contents of his balls had been released into her mouth without any problems. Harry grabbed Susan's hair and rode on forward.

Susan closed her eyes and enjoyed the rush of warm seed spraying down her clenching through. He held onto the back of Susan's hair and pumped his seed down her throat. The warm rush of cum fired down her throat.

Detaching from him, Susan felt dazed and pleased. She turned towards Gwen, who pounced on Susan and kissed the redhead witch something fierce.

Those hands rolled down Susan's body. The only thing she wore now was her skirt and her stockings. Gwen attacked her with a feverish series of kiss and sucked the cum out of Gwen's mouth. Susan pushed her tongue back. Gwen showed how dominant she was being, and really heated up Susan's loins when kissing her something fierce.

The next thing Susan knew, several splatters of some sticky fluid tied her up to the bed. She had received a makeshift gag in her mouth.

Susan looked up at Gwen, with imploring eyes. Her nipples hardened thanks to the prospect of being bound. Susan's breathing increased, getting even more deep when she turned her attention towards Gwen. Gwen place a hand on top of Susan's hair and smiled when leaning closer towards her.

"I know, you should see how it's done," Gwen said. "Because, Harry doesn't have a cock like a normal man. No he has a big, thick cock."

Fingers danced down Susan's body. Gwen stopped and lightly drummed across her rib cage. Gwen turned around and stripped her hooded shirt and her pants off. She dressed in a lacy black thong which gave Susan a nice view of her round ass. Then, her breasts were contained in a matching bra with see through cups.

Gwen slowly edged forward to Harry, wrapping her legs around him. She took off Harry's shirt and revealed his muscular chest. Her fingers danced towards him.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked. "Are you ready to show this hot redhead slut how to properly take a cock inside of her underused cunt?"

Harry smiled, and cupped Gwen's chest for encouragement. He squeezed her breasts while the blonde beauty sank down. The very familiar feeling of her wet pussy wrapped around Harry's cock. He held her hips and Gwen rocked up and down on him.

Gwen steadied herself and then rose up to meet Harry's rod. She pushed the heavy length inside of her body. The blonde bounced herself up and dropped down onto her body. She started to gain momentum and this momentum would not be lost by any means.

Legs squeezing Harry only made him push deep inside of her. No matter what, Gwen remained tight. That was one of the great things about her healing ability. It might not have been as potent as Laura's, but it was still very strong. Her hips rose up and dropped down onto his massive pole.

"Fuck, it feels so good," Gwen said. "And I'm sure she'll agree when she takes your giant cock inside of her pussy."

All Susan Bones could do was sit on the bed and watch the show. Her nipples grew even stiffer and the warmth spreading through her thighs increased. Susan's hips rocked up and down on the bed, trying to gain some momentum. She closed her eyes, envisioned Harry pushing his cock inside of her on the bed.

Gwen looked over her shoulder to see the poor little witch trying her best to get off, but she was failing. A wicked grin spread over Gwen's face and she leaned closer towards Harry, to whisper something in his ear.

"You are positively evil," Harry muttered.

Gwen just smiled and leaned back to provide Harry with better access to her bouncing breasts. Harry raised his fingers up, hissed, and then flicked his tongue.

Thrashing started from Susan Bones making her ride up and down on the bed. Pleasure surrounded the redhead. It started with a tingle and then spread through her body. It was only teasing her though. Susan couldn't break free from this position if she tried.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me," Susan breathed.

Susan turned her hips and dropped them down onto the bed.

Gwen pulled away from Harry and got on her hands and knees. Her face now practically came close to Susan. She wiggled her ass at Harry. Harry responded by spanking it, which drew pleasurable moans from Gwen.

"I'm going to fuck you right in front of her."

No sooner did Harry declare his intentions, he followed up on what he said. Gwen appreciated Harry was a man of his word. His long cock stuffed Gwen completely full.

"Fuck!" Gwen moaned.

Harry held his hands at Gwen's hips and rocketed his hard cock inside of her body. He pulled almost all the way out of Gwen and plunged his massive rod into her body.

"Yeah, that's so good," Gwen mewled. "Give me your big cock. Show her what she's going to get….she's going to take it any way you decide to give it to her."

Susan's eyes flushed over. She could not believe how well endowed Harry was, but at the same time, it made sense. He was the most powerful wizard in the world. She chanced a look at Gwen's face which had permanently had been screwed up in orgasmic bliss.

Harry allowed Gwen's mind to catch up with her body. The thrusts turned very slow and for a second, it looked like Gwen was going to break in absolute frustration. Harry pulled away from her and pushed deep inside of Gwen's tightening vice, to really blow her mind.

Heat built up to a fever pitch. Gwen's mind shot forward through several rounds of pleasure. Harry rested his hands on her hips and pounded his way into her smoldering hot depths. He slid almost all the way out of her and shoved his massive length inside of her.

Something which brought Gwen more pleasure than Harry's hard rod penetrating her, was Susan's face. The poor witch was frustrated when was getting Harry's massive cock inside of her.

"Better wrap me up, love," Gwen said. "I think she's going to break sooner rather than later."

"Don't you get off on that though?"

Gwen smiled in response. Guilty as charged pretty much showed how she felt. Harry picked up the pace and slammed his hard cock inside of her welcoming vice.

Harry rode out Gwen's latest orgasm. His balls tensed up and he knew one of his own were about ready to come around the corner.

Susan's heaving breasts rocked up and down. She could see Harry was putting Gwen through the paces, about as much as she wanted to be put through the paces. She couldn't vocalize her desires thanks through the gag Gwen put around her mouth. Her nipples ached and begged to be touched as well. Her pussy, after that tiny tease of magic, was on fire, and the only way to put out that sexual desire was one big cock.

Time grinded by, and Harry worked himself into Gwen from behind. His hands rested on her hips and plunged deeper inside of Gwen. He pushed into Gwen and stretched out her wet, gripping pussy. Harry held his hands on her and shoved it inside of her.

His balls released their bounty inside of Gwen, but not before he gave her one more mind blowing orgasm. Harry plowed into her depths. Her breasts bounced with Harry holding them for leverage when pushing into her dripping hot cunt. Harry shoved his thick rod into her warm, gripping pussy.

Harry finished up inside of Gwen, and Gwen took a second to recover from a hell of an orgasm. She crawled on top of Susan's face, and slipped the web gag away from her.

"Oh, Suzie, it's dinner time."

Warm cum oozed from her pussy. Susan got her first taste of the combination of both Harry and Gwen, and oh boy, was it very delicious. They were both pinnacles of their sex, and Susan was getting a double dose of them. The cum oozed into her mouth.

Harry crawled over and made sure Susan kept her thighs nice and spread for her. Her moist center beckoned for Harry. He reached down and held her breasts.

"Now, you're ready," Harry said. "And….it's going to be a tight fit, but I can manage it."

He took the plunge and what a plunge it was. Harry noticed straight away how much she wanted this. He picked up the pace and shoved his massive pole deep inside of Susan. The redhead pushed herself onto the bed.

Susan clenched around Harry when he rose up and slammed himself into her. She never had felt more excited ever. The witch's breasts jiggled from the impact of Harry driving his huge cock into her. The only thing Susan wished for was to wrap her legs around him.

"You're right, Hufflepuffs are the best pussy munchers," Gwen said, smiling.

Susan held onto Gwen's ass and just showed how good of a cunt muncher she was. Her face buried deeper in between Gwen's smoldering, wanton thighs. She closed and opened her thighs to further bring Gwen into her mouth.

Harry played with Susan's needy breasts. The ample flesh fit in his hand. They hung out like overripe fruit, ready to be plucked off of the vine. His palms grinded over Susan's nipples and she breathed heavily. Harry kept toying with her breasts and it kept making her pleasure.

Sounds of firm flesh slapping together echoed. Harry pushed his throbbing rod inside of Susan and stretched her out. The beautiful woman's warm center fit around Harry's cock when he pushed himself deep inside of her. Harry pulled out and pushed in with a few more rushes.

Gwen rocked herself up. She always enjoyed seeing Harry push his hard throbbing cock inside of a beautiful woman. And Susan was a prime piece of pussy meat, no question about it. Her body reacted very nicely to Harry. Not to mention, the chesty witch's wicked tongue petting the inside of her body. That was very amazing.

Harry picked up the pace and plowed Susan. He could only hear the lightest of moans. Every time he touched a tempting area of Susan's body, she twitched, and squirmed underneath him. Harry slammed his hard rod inside of her womanhood. She rose up to meet him.

"Sue, you're so wet," Harry said. "I think you can flood an entire desert if you're not careful."

Her hips grinded down against Harry and lubricated his manhood. Harry's cock rocked down onto her and pushed inside of her body. Susan groaned at how much her thighs were getting a very nice workout. Harry wasn't holding back either, that was the amazing part with all of this.

"She's wet because her cunt demands a big cock like yours to fuck her daylights out," Gwen said.

"I wouldn't argue," Harry said. "Every time I push into her, she doesn't want to let go…but she wants it….just like she wants to cum."

One single trigger word resulted in the biggest, most spectacular orgasm Susan ever felt in her life. Harry plowed it down inside of her and rocked her.

"She's gotten webbed and boned," Gwen joked. "Yes, that's the spot. Make my pussy cum all over your pretty face. That's right, you naughty witch, make me cum."

Susan's eyes watered with the pleasure. Gwen rode her thong. The feeling of her perfect ass and firm thighs made Susan clench Harry's cock which already made her feel beyond amazing.

"She's making it hard to resist," Harry said. "But, I'm sure she wants a nice, full load of cum….more cum than she can handle."

Susan wanted just that. Every time Harry's balls touched her, they seemed a bit fuller, and a bit harder. Susan clenched her legs around him. Her hips grinded up against him and took the length of his cock into her.

"Getting close," Harry said. "I'd like this slutty body to cum. You're built to fuck, aren't you Suzie?"

Harry held his hands on her and shoved his rod into her body.

"She…she is," Gwen panted. "Her big tits, her toned body, her thick ass, her long legs…..she's a fucking redhead slut who deserves to be plowed until she can't take any more."

Harry hammered Susan's body. Susan rose up halfway from the bed, and received more of him. She wanted everything. Her womb prepared itself to be seeded with Harry's juices. It was every witch's dream.

"Will you be lucky?" Gwen asked.

A heavy pounding of her pussy continued. Harry rose completely up and shoved his cock inside of her. Buried balls deep inside Susan Bones was a great feeling. Her body clenched around Harry and took his massive rod into her. She wanted him, and wanted all of his seed.

"She's built to fuck, and she's built to take a nice load of cum inside of her body," Gwen said. "Bury your cock inside of her. Shoot your nasty sperm inside of her womb, knock her up. Make her your bitch forever."

All of these thoughts ensured Susan furiously milked him. Harry took his hands around her hips and plowed into her. He wasn't going to stop jamming his cock inside of her, until his balls were emptied of all seed. Harry pushed up and dropped down into her.

White hot cum sprayed inside of Susan. Susan grabbed and released his hard cock, to fill her completely up. Harry slammed his rod into her body and emptied his balls.

Susan sighed in content, her womb having been seeded.

"I think she received an adequate reward for her services," Harry said.

"I agree….but her rewarding is just beginning," Gwen said.

* * *

 **End.**


	127. A Significant Upgrade(Lavender Brown)

**A Significant Upgrade(Lavender Brown from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry returned from acquiring Slughorn's memory, which was a very tedious process to say the least, but he did it. It was very interesting how Slughorn was the one who gave Harry the tools needed to extract the memory from him. It almost made Harry break out into a very slight smile when doing so.

He entered the Gryffindor Common Room, and could hear a frustrated sigh from the couch. Curiosity, got the better of Harry, as it did way too many times. He saw her sitting on the couch, Lavender Brown. The girlfriend, well for lack of a better term, of Ron Weasley, and the normally perky blonde beauty looked distraught. She sat on the couch, with a box of tissues, chocolate wrappers, and what looked to be at least three bottles of fire whisky emptied, sitting on the table. She dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, the button up blouse doing very little in hiding her immense chest, and the skirt showing her stocking clad legs.

Lavender kicked her shoes off. She threw her hands into frustration.

"What did Ron do now?"

The witch almost jumped off of the couch, and pointed her wand. She barely only relaxed it when she saw Harry Potter standing there. Her frown deepened.

"Why does it have to be Ron?" Lavender asked. "Why did Ron have to do something? Why is it always about Ron….what is it always about that selfish, two-timing bastard…..who I bared my heart and soul out to….and then I go and find out it's a fucking lie, this last year has been nothing but a fucking lie!"

Harry could tell Lavender was upset and he sat on the couch. She didn't lash out and attack him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

He adopted his calm demeanor which Lavender knew from the DA, and she missed that group as well. Snape was a right bastard. He knew his shit, but he wasn't fit to teach.

"I saw….Ron and….Hermione," Lavender said, spitting out that name like it was pure poison. "They were coming down from the dormitory….and it wouldn't be so bad….if he said something, but he just stood there with that dopey look on his face…..that stupid fucking dopey look he always has on his face, when someone talks to him about something other than Quidditch or Chess…you know the one, don't you?"

"I might be familiar with it, yes."

Harry put his hand on Lavender's and marginally, she felt better.

"It made me sick," Lavender said. "And then…..I went to the Hospital Wing….and then I find out….I've been being doused with an infatuation potion for the past year. Can you believe it?"

"Infatuation potion?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Lavender said to him. "It's like a less strong version of a love potion, where the effects aren't all consuming, but…..you overlook the flaws, and the person you're key to, they start becoming your life. And nothing else matters….you want to sit there and suck their face in like you're a bloody vacuum cleaner."

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"I take Muggle studies," Lavender said. "But, that's not the point. The point is, for the past year…..I've been with him…."

"You weren't with him, with him?" Harry asked.

"Ugh, no, thank Morgana," Lavender said. "Just snogging…I'm not sure if he would have been able to do much more without a detailed diagram…the point is…a year of my life….I'll never get the fucking taste out of mouth….ugh!"

She hoped to drain it out with Firewhiskey, which seemed to have worked.

"So, he's that repulsive to you," Harry said.

"I know he's your friend, even if I don't know why you would put up with someone like him when you're Harry Fucking Potter, and you can do better," Lavender said. "No offense….but I don't know how you could put up with either them. And I've shared a room with Queen Granger for the past five…six years."

"And you do realize firewhiskey is strictly prohibited," Harry said.

"Yes, and if she says anything, I might just take the bottle and stick it straight her….."

"Lavender," Harry said.

"Well, it's the most action she'll ever get," Lavender said with a sigh. "If she's pinning her hopes on Ron, boy is she for a let down. He just….laid there, and he wasn't a very active participant in the snogging….stupid infatuation potion."

Harry frowned, he wondered who gave Lavender the infatuation potion. Ron was obviously out, because he seemed shocked and surprised about Lavender's interest with him. And Ron was not smart enough to be a good actor. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and unfortunately, one of those emotions had been jealously. Harry wondered who could have….no surely not.

"I kind of don't want to hear about Ron…um….."

"Right," Lavender said. "I'm sorry….you have more than enough to worry about. While all of us are worried about our little relationship drama, you've got him….you've got…..Voldemort."

"Thanks, Lavender, I appreciated that," Harry said.

"You spent a year telling us not to be afraid of a name," Lavender said. "Some of it had to rub up on some of us…..boy, that feels really good to be able to say it, doesn't it?"

Lavender looked towards Harry. Her blue eyes met his green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes which were the talk of many women in the school, and Lavender would be lying if she didn't say she had been enamored with them slightly as well. She smacked her lips together, thinking what she might want to do.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you, and ranting about your friends in front of you," Lavender said. "It's just….well….I guess…..there are some things I'm never meant to understand. I'm not one of the top students in my year."

"No, but you're not stupid either, Lavender," Harry said. "You always worked as hard as you could….and just because you don't memorize all of the course books back to front, it doesn't make you stupid."

Lavender moved a little bit closer towards Harry. "Did you try telling…her…that?"

"What makes you think she would listen to anything I say?" Harry asked. "She's stubborn and set in her ways….you know…she's a bit salty this year at me anyway, with how well I'm doing in Potions."

"Mmm, yes," Lavender said. "She never does well when she isn't the smartest person in the room. Remember her temper tantrum in Divination?"

Lavender smiled, because she did have a bit of a flare for that art, and Hermione Granger didn't. She was smarter than Hermione at something. Good, she deserved to be take down a peg or two.

"And I'm doing it again," Lavender said. "Really, sorry, I just had to get this all off of my chest…and you seem to have the most experience in dealing with them. I know you don't want to hear about this, but I had to say it."

"Hey, I'm well aware of their flaws," Harry said. "No one's perfect."

"No, I guess we can't hold it against people for not being perfect," Lavender said. "And those who aspire to me are the least perfect at all."

Lavender wanted to forget this horrible night, and she had Harry Potter right here on the couch, right next to her. Morgana, he looked so handsome, Lavender could barely breath when looking at him.

' _Oh well, Harry Potter shutting you down can't be any worse than snogging a human garbage disposal for a year."_

She leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry looked at her for a second, and then held the side of her face, before kissing her deeply one more time. Harry sought entry to her mouth and mapped every single inch of it.

Harry didn't know what spurred this on from Lavender, but he wasn't going to complain. She leaned into him with the kiss, her ample chest pressing against his body. They kissed, and started to explore each other's bodies.

Lavender slowly pulled away from Harry, and she felt something poking against her thigh.

"I didn't know how a real man could kiss until now," Lavender said. She opened the front of Harry's shirt and smiled when seeing this muscular chest. "Is it your first time?"

"No," Harry said.

"Oh, really, who?" Lavender asked.

"Lavender, I don't think I want people to gossip about my sex life," Harry said.

"Well, people gossip about your sex life regardless of whether or not I say anything," Lavender said. "And besides, I can keep a secret."

"Fine," Harry said. "Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and a couple others I don't want to get in trouble if this gets out, because their jobs will be on the line."

Lavender's imagination worked out the fact Harry might have slept with one of the younger, female teachers here at Hogwarts, but she couldn't say who, and Harry wasn't going to say who. Or maybe, it was that Auror…what was her name….Honks….no, wait Tonks, yeah that was it.

"Well, that's about….Fleur Delacour, you serious?" Lavender asked. "I can't say I blame you."

The busty blonde sighed wistfully. The girls dreamed about the French Champion just as much as the boys, so many pairs of ruined panties that year.

"Is this your first time?" Harry asked.

"With, a boy, yes," Lavender said. "Parvati and I…you must have noticed how close we are."

Harry smiled, he noticed. He pulled Lavender onto his lap and kissed her. He made sure the bulge in his pants grinded up against her. Her skirt rode up, and the only thing which separated them was their underwear.

Moans came from Lavender. Harry did a good job in stirring up her emotions, and also her loins as well. She wanted nothing better than a big cock to be jammed inside of her tight pussy, and just fuck away the memories of this shitty fucking year.

Nice legs, nice ass, and Harry was about ready to unveil her treasure. Two round perfect breasts bounced out after Harry unbuttoned her blouse. They were contained in a lacy black bra. Harry looked at the immense amount of cleavage ahead of him.

"So, how do they stack up with Susan's or Daphne's?" Lavender asked. "Because, I know you know."

Harry smiled, and unclipped Lavender's bra. Her untamed wonders came into the world and gave Harry more than enough flesh to grab onto. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"They're very nice," Harry said. "I'd like to fuck them."

Lavender clenched her thighs and let out a breath. Was he being serious? He wanted to fuck her tits, well that was something. She hadn't even seen his cock just yet, and now she was curious how it would look sandwiched between her DD-Cup breasts.

"You better get to work, sweetheart."

Lavender dropped to her knees with a smile and undid Harry's belt buckle to reveal his massive prick into the wild. It was long and thick, and the girth was what wet dreams were made of. Lavender scooped up her breasts and rested them on Harry's leg. She moved in to engulf them.

Warmth surrounded Harry's aching cock. He pushed his manhood deep between Lavender's gigantic melons. He pushed up and then down between them. Lavender responded by giving a lot of friction.

"So, does this feel good to be between my breasts?" Lavender asked. "Because, I know it feels good to have your big cock jammed between my breasts!"

"It feels really good," Harry said. "Your tits feel really amazing."

Lavender wrapped her breasts around Harry's long tool. She could feel him, feel him pushed between her. She leaned in and kissed the edge of his mouth.

"Your cum is going to wash the rest of that nasty taste out of my mouth, isn't it Harry?" Lavender asked. "Oh, how did I not get with you sooner?"

"Better later than never."

The girl in question smiled, digging her knees down into the rug when pushing down onto him. The fact anyone could come down the steps and see her giving Harry Potter a glorious tit fuck made Lavender all excited.

Harry's hands tightened around Lavender's breasts and pushed them between them. He fucked some of the best breasts ever, Susan and Daphne, Fleur was obviously up there and Alicia had a pretty nice set as well. Nym had an unfair advantage and could make her chest as large as she wanted thanks to her abilities. Still, Lavender's were quite lovely, and Harry could bury his face and his cock in those melon sized beauties all day long.

"Are you feeling better, Lav?" Harry asked.

"Much better, now that I have your cock wrapped in my tits," Lavender said. "Oh, Morgana, it's so good, it feels so good. I can't wait to have your seed all over my face, and in my chest, and all in my hair. It would be so good to have this. Cum for me Harry, cum for me all night long!"

Lavender pushed the boundaries and shoved more of Harry's cock within her generous chest. She dropped down and released Harry with a few more pumps.

The pleasurable warmth of Lavender's chest made Harry groan. He held onto it and gave her a glorious pumping. Her screams increased in passion, but Harry didn't care. He just really went to town on her.

"Cum all over my titties! Soak them in your spunk. I want to feel your powerful magic jizz all over my nice, slutty tits!"

With talk like that, it would be very rude for Harry not to give Lavender what she wanted. He pushed his way into her.

Lavender licked and sucked his head when it reappeared. Her eyes watered with Harry pushing his cock in between them. It swelled and discharged its milky white fluids.

Said fluids shot into the air and got Lavender in the face, and all over her chest. Harry started firing off with a hose and covering Lavender's chest and face with his spunk.

Slowly, Lavender pulled away. She cupped a handful of cum into her hand and shoved her fingers into her mouth. One night of Harry Potter's cum made up for an entire night of whatever the hell Ron could shove in his mouth on any given day. Lavender drank the cum like it was her lifeblood.

She got up, bending over against the table. Her skirt rode up and showed Harry her panties. Harry rose up and took her panties, before shoving them down.

"Maintain the position."

Harry took charge of Lavender and she just had to love a man who could do whatever he wanted. Harry pushed a single finger into her tight womanhood and turned it around inside of her. Lavender hitched a breath with Harry pushing his finger in and sliding it out of her.

"Harry," Lavender mewled.

"Relax, love," Harry said.

Lavender nodded, her body craved excitement and release. Harry spread her thighs, and started to stroke her between the legs. Lavender could feel his hands moved down and caressing her pleasure centers. He took her clit, pinched it and made it his.

In a blink of an eye, Harry pushed his face in between Lavender's pussy. He slowly, but surely nibbled her outer lips. His tongue coaxed its way inside of her gushing pussy.

Harry ran his hands over Lavender's nice plump ass while eating her out. Her perfect ass made him hate the fact, and not for the first time, the ladies of Hogwarts had to wear clothing which wasn't very flattering to the female figure at all. Harry pushed his fingers into her toned rear and squeezed it before going deeper into her.

Lavender Brown found out why Parselmouths were considered evil by most wizards. A rushing pleasure entered Lavender's body with Harry going down on her. She held onto the edge of the table and screamed out in pleasure.

"Morgana's hairy cunt!" Lavender yelled out loud.

It was like her entire body was being pleasured at once. Lavender couldn't hold back any more. That tongue was deep inside of her and making her feel behind good. Harry stretched it into her core and licked her insides. She became nice and wet with Harry's tongue.

Harry pulled away from her and turned Lavender over onto the table. Her legs spread for Harry. Harry pushed his fingers on the edge of her stomach and slowly ran his fingers down her. He brushed between her thighs and caused her to gasp.

"Do you want my cock?"

"Nice and hard."

The first time ever, a real male cock would enter Lavender's body and she couldn't wait. Harry dragged her over to the couch which folded back into a makeshift bed. Harry climbed on top of Lavender. His cock brushed against her flat stomach.

"Don't tease me," Lavender said. "I need this. I need this more than life itself."

Lavender tightened the grip her legs formed around Harry's waist. Harry smiled, she looked like she anticipated and feared this. Harry leaned in and caressed her beautiful face. Lavender gave him a sultry smile. His hard cock lined up with her entrance.

"Just relax."

Lavender relaxed, her thighs spread to accommodate Harry's immense length. It was beyond everything else she had inside of her. Harry pushed his fingers against Lavender's back and shoved his cock inside of her. His balls slapped against her wet pussy.

"Soooo….amazing!" Lavender moaned.

Harry moved into her a little bit faster. Lavender's tight walls caressed Harry, gripping him and releasing him. Harry bounced his balls against Lavender's gushing center. He slowly worked her up for the orgasm to end all orgasms.

The heat was very immense and her orgasm was going to be intense. Lavender shifted her hips off of the bed, and slammed his cock deep inside of her tight body. It stretched out every last inch of Lavender and made her excited for more.

Her screams were music to Harry's ears, and they were followed by Lavender tightly gripping Harry.

Harry grabbed ahold of Lavender's hips and pistoned into her tight body. Lavender rolled up completely to meet Harry. Her fingers clutched onto his back. It was feeling good, so beyond good it was great. Lavender enjoyed the feeling of the first orgasm with a cock inside of her exploding through her body.

She hoped there would be many more orgasms to come. Harry slowed down the thrusting, holding onto her hips. He picked up a steadier pace and rolled his hips down to meet Lavender's. Lavender pushed more of her warm center around Harry's cock.

"Just wait, you haven't see anything yet."

Harry held Lavender's elegant legs up and pounded into her pussy hard. Her beautiful shrieks filled the air, the more Harry rose up and slammed deep inside of her warmth. She gripped Harry hard and released him.

Every single last thrust brought Lavender to the edge. She wanted nothing else more than this cock to be remained buried into her. This was the best revenge, at least Lavender thought.

She was also not stupid, and had a pretty good idea who was the one who fed her the infatuation potion. Smug rule-abiding bitch could be pretty hypocritical when she wanted to be. But, Lavender didn't have much time to dwell on that because Harry was giving her pussy a good workout. It throbbed and too more of his cock.

"Again."

Lavender obeyed Harry's words and came again, harder. Her pussy ended up gushing around Harry. He pushed deep inside of her. Lavender gripped Harry hard and released him even harder. He pulled nearly out of her and shoved more of his length inside of her tightening vice.

"Fuck me, fuck me raw!" Lavender moaned.

"Well, if you're good," Harry said.

Harry grabbed her chest for leverage and this lit another sexual fire underneath Lavender. Just as much as Harry would go to town underneath Lavender, heavy balls pounding their way inside of her body. Lavender wrapped her thighs around Harry's hips and dragged him deep inside of her body.

Each thrust drove Lavender further to the edge. Her heart skipped a couple of heavy beats when Harry buried himself between her thighs.

"We're going to have to do this again," Lavender said.

"Not quite done yet," Harry said, smiling. "But, good to see you agree….and I'm sure Parvati would want some of the action. And you wouldn't be a selfish friend, would you?"

Lavender shook her head, no she wouldn't be one. Right now, she had Harry buried between her thighs and now she could feel the pleasure coming. It was almost time. She rocked up and met him.

All good things had to come to an end. One more orgasm on Lavender's end set off a chain reaction. Harry buried his cock inside of Lavender and started to fire several concentrated blasts of seed into her waiting, willing vagina.

Harry enjoyed the fact Lavender milked him dry. Her eager pussy took Harry's cock inside and milked it of every last drop.

Lavender collapsed on the couch, in better spirits than she was earlier.

"Thanks, Harry," Lavender said. "Do you think…you can help me to the stairs?"

She had gotten a good fucking and could barely walk. Not complaining, just stating.

"Oh, and something she might have neglected to inform you," Lavender said. "Boys can go into the Girl's Dormitories if they're invited. Godric put that loophole in there."

Handy information to know, and judging by Lavender's look, she had invited him upstairs for more fun.

"That wasn't in Hogwarts a History, I don't think," Harry said.

"The only thing good that book is for is a paperweight," Lavender said with a snort. "But…never mind….put me to bed, hero."

Harry smiled, scooped Lavender in his arms, and took her up the stairs for round two, this time in her own bed.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 4/14/2017.


	128. Pulled Aside(Daphne Greengrass)

**Pulled Aside(Daphne Greengrass).**

* * *

Someone snitched on the DA, and thus Umbridge and her cronies were on their way. Harry told everyone to run and he really hoped they could make it back to their dormitories. Someone said something about the meeting, and Harry didn't really know who.

The good news was Harry knew the passageways about as well as the back of his hand, and he made his way through the hallway. He could hear the voices, and it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The last three people Harry wanted to hear when he was on the run from Umbridge.

' _Damn it,'_ Harry swore to himself. He wondered if this night could get any worse.

"I thought I saw, Potter close by. Professor Umbridge will be pleased."

It made Harry feel good to know that Malfoy was a little boot licker like his father, it really warmed him. Okay, not really. Harry could see Crabbe coming down one hallway, and Goyle coming down one hallway, and boy did Harry really wish he had his invisibility cloak right now.

A door of a classroom opened up and a pair of hands pulled Harry inside before Crabbe or Goyle could reach him. Harry had been surprised, as the door slammed shut.

He came face to face with one of the most attractive girls in his year, and she just happened to be a Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass blonde hair, blue eyes, and supermodel like figure caught the eyes of many men. She had a pair of round, ample breasts which drew the attention of many guys, a nice slender waist, a pair of wide hips, and those legs, which currently were wearing a pair of stocking clad.

"Greengrass, what are you doing….."

Daphne grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. Harry had been caught completely off guard by the actions of the sexy Slytherin. Her tongue demanded access into Harry's mouth and he granted it.

"Saving your ass, Potter," Daphne said. "Not all of the Slytherins want to see you expelled, especially when it means Malfoy and his bootlickers would have complete run of this school."

"Oh, that's…..but you kissed me," Harry said.

"Well, obviously, glad to see you know your being snogged when it happens," Daphne responded. "Seriously, though, if they find you snogging me in a classroom, that will be a lot less likely to get you into loads of trouble then it would being in the middle of an illegal defense group."

Harry had so many questions right now.

"Isn't PDAs against the rules?" Harry asked. "Because, I'm pretty sure Umbridge busted a lot of people on that."

"Well, we're not in public, we're in a private classroom," Daphne said. "It's not like you're shagging me in the hallways between classes."

Harry looked at Daphne, to be honest, the thought was very enticing. Was it just Harry's imagination or did a couple of buttons on her blouse come undone to give Harry a better view of her extremely ample cleavage? Harry thought he was going to faint when looking at it.

"Besides," Daphne said. She moved closer towards him. "It's better to get tagged with a misdemeanor than a felony."

Daphne wrapped her arms around Harry, and shoved him back onto the desk. She smiled when straddling him.

"And I'm fulfilling the fantasy of every single girl in this school," Daphne said. "And I have a bet going on with Tracey that if I seduce you first, I get ten galleons."

Harry was about to protest, but Daphne's warm mouth shut him up. This time, he returned the kiss, and he decided if Daphne wanted to have some fun, then why not, have some fun? The heat of the moment and all of the stress Harry had been under this year.

Daphne leaned into Harry's kiss. Excitement began to build through body. She could feel Harry rising through his robes, and the rumors that powerful wizards were well endowed reminded her of the fun.

"I want you," Daphne said. "And it's obvious you're being wasted in Gryffindor. A very important part of your education is being neglected."

Daphne slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She saw his firm body, and smiled. There were a few scars on his chest, but they just added flavor. Daphne lightly brushed her fingers down Harry's scars and leaned deeper into him with a kiss.

Harry slid a hand up Daphne's skirt and started to caress her stocking clad thighs. His hand eased further to her center, and could feel her lacy panties on the other side.

He pulled away from Daphne and hiked her plaid skirt up to reveal a pair of green panties underneath.

"Welcome to the snake pit," Daphne joked. "I'm sure you know how much I've been looking forward to you stopping by ever since my second year."

Daphne's panties slid down right to her ankles and Harry slowly stroked her womanhood, kissing her something fierce. Daphne undid Harry's pants and pulled them down. The prize she sought had been revealed. One large, throbbing piece of meat had been exposed.

"How do you not trip over that thing?" Daphne asked. "Lay back so I can suck your cock while you show me how wicked you can with that evil tongue of yours."

Harry got the memo right away. He positioned himself on the desk. Daphne kissed away at his abs and got closer and closer towards his engorged manhood. It stuck straight up and positioned itself on the other side of Daphne's lips. Her juicy lips wrapped around Harry's hard cock.

Taking this large piece of meat into her mouth made Daphne's loins moisten with desire. She could not wait to have it inside of her, but she needed to play the long game. Harry's hands pulled down her panties and exposed her pussy for the world. His hands moved closer and he was seconds away from going inside of her.

Daphne's slick pussy exposed towards Harry. It had only a small strip of blonde hair, showing the drapes matched the carpet. Harry held onto her hips and slowly nibbled on the edge of her lips. Daphne pushed her hips down onto him, her round ass bouncing when she ground against Harry's face.

Harry inched his tongue inside of Daphne. Her heated loins drew his tongue inside of her. Harry worked inside her, almost halfway, and then he pushed into her almost all the way. Then his tongue started to work and vibrate against her. He spoke Parseltongue inside of Daphne's pussy and she clenched his face inside of her vagina.

Daphne's eyes closed when she drew her lips around Harry's hard cock. It tasted very good to be honest, and she could not wait to get the nice creamy filling. Her hands moved up to clutch his balls. She cupped them, weighed them.

Both exchanged oral stimulations. Daphne intended to make Harry have one of the best orgasms ever in his entire life, and she was well worked up to one of her own. Harry grabbed her ass and went deep inside of her. His tongue danced on her insides and vibrated back and forth.

Daphne took him deep into her throat. His balls slapped against her jaw, and Daphne knew what was about ready to come next. She wanted the contents of those balls flowing inside her mouth, and knew how to get it. Her fingers danced against Harry's balls and stimulated a pleasurable encounter.

Harry's face rested in heaven. Daphne's heavy sucking only made him want to go down on her more. The two lovers entered a pleasure loop with each other. Harry grabbed Daphne's ass and went down onto her. She rewarded him with a flood of her juices onto her face.

The tension in Harry's balls reached a fever pitch. There was only one thing to do and that was for Harry to cum. He exploded and sent the contents of his balls flooding inside of Daphne's mouth. His balls kept slapping against her chin when pushing against her.

"Mmm!" Daphne moaned.

She swallowed all of the cum like a pro, while also gushing on top of Harry. Her thighs stuck to the face of the Boy-Who-Lived. Reluctantly though, Daphne pulled away.

Daphne turned around on the desk and turned towards Harry. She undid her the rest of her top and then pulled off her bra. Her bra dropped to the ground. Harry's gaze focused on her large breasts. She was slightly underneath Susan Bones and Lavender Brown, and slightly above Megan Jones, on the Hogwarts Fifth Year Breast Scale.

"Want these?" Daphne asked.

"Who wouldn't?"

She had been able to get idiot Slytherins to walk into a wall just by a glimpse of her cleavage. It also worked well in getting information. Still, she never had them touched, never had them held, and never had them sucked, at least up to now. Harry dove between her cleavage and started to suck them.

Harry entered sweet pillowly heaven. Daphne's breasts were so warm and so squeezable, and very suckable as well. He held his face in between her nice warm breasts and sucked on them. Daphne tilted her head back and enjoyed the tender affections of the Boy-Who-Lived.

' _Harry Potter is sucking my tits.'_

Daphne couldn't help but feel a bit excited about that. Soon, though, it would be Harry Potter fucking her. She could feel his cock getting back to full mast. Excitement went through her.

"Potter, you know what happens when a powerful wizard takes the virginity of a powerful witch?" Daphne asked. "They get a power boost."

"If, I'm going to be fucking your brains out, I need you to do me a favor," Harry said. His fingers slightly squeezed her nipples.

"What is it?"

"Call me, Harry," Harry said.

"I agree, no need to be so formal."

Daphne's wet pussy grinded against Harry's cock. She could feel him about ready to enter her. The teasing of her body only made Daphne more excited and wetter. Harry would have no problems whatsoever sliding inside of her and taking her for everything she was worth.

' _Finally,'_ Daphne thought, smiling in excitement.

She could hardly wait, her pussy was getting close to submerging Harry inside of her. Daphne pulled herself up and shoved her wet walls down upon Harry.

Harry grabbed onto Daphne and could feel her wrap around his throbbing hard cock. Daphne rose almost all the way up from this position. She was so gloriously tight.

Daphne took a potion to prevent the pain from getting her virginity taken. Harry's fingers rested on her hips and shoved his manhood into her. Her breasts bounced and Harry attacked her chest. His actions drove Daphne completely wild and she bounced herself on him.

"You keep this up, and you're going to fuck yourself raw."

Passion burned through the eyes of the Greengrass heiress, pure unbridled passion. She didn't give a fuck about fucking herself raw. All she cared about was having this huge, piece, of meat buried inside of her body. He shoved his cock into her depths, driving it inside of her. Her bouncing increased.

The velvety walls squeezed Harry's cock down inside of her. Harry pushed inside of Daphne, driving his cock inside of her body.

"Potter….I mean Harry!" Daphne yelled. "Oh, this is what I've wanted for a very long time!"

She came with a scream which made Harry really hope she put silencing charms on the room. The thought drove out of Harry's mind just as Daphne rocked her warm hips up and down on Harry.

"You're so sexy," Harry said.

"The bad girls always are," Daphne said. "And I'm an evil Slytherin bitch, and you didn't have a chance inside of my pussy. Oh, you fucking heroic Gryffindor cock, pound my pussy…..pound it so raw1"

Harry drove inside of Daphne and caused her screams to increase in pleasure. Her body shoved all the way down on Harry's cock, stretching her cunt as far as possible. Harry picked up the pace a little bit more.

Nirvana, that was what Daphne felt. Pure, untamed sexual bliss, the type which stimulated all of her senses. She got far more than she bargained for tonight. Not exactly a bad thing, no far from it. Daphne's loins had been pleasured to the edge. She bounced up higher and drove the point of her hips down hard onto Harry's cock.

"Mmm, give me everything you have."

Harry intended to give Daphne everything he had. She rode his cock, and Harry returned fire. He held on and pounded her pussy from underneath. Daphne's body dripped with a sexy sheen of sweat when rocking herself up and down on her lover. Her wet walls wrapped around Harry and engulfed him within her tight walls. She stretched around him and brought herself down onto him.

Daphne filled herself up with the engorged cock. Her orgasm increased in fury, with Harry burying his immense length in her. Every time Daphne thought Harry made her feel really good, something happened to make it better. He paid attention to all of those spots which brought her pleasure.

The dance went on for a very long time. Daphne didn't know how much time passed, nor did she care. All she cared about was feeling Harry stretch her completely out. She drove herself down onto him.

Harry held a firm grip onto Daphne's magnificent chest. She bounced into Harry's hands and went further down onto him. Daphne gripped him tightly and then released him. The feeling of her warm center made Harry get closer to the edge. He knew it was going to come, sooner or later. All he had to do was push his rod inside of her gripping body.

"Closer," Daphne moaned. "I'm cumming again."

Daphne could not wait for him to cum inside of her. Still, she played the long game and the very patient game for a very long time. Every inch of Harry's cock canvased the inside of her body. Daphne felt really full.

"Don't worry, I'm getting close."

"Good, I know this won't be the end," Daphne said.

Daphne bounced up and down on Harry's massive rod. It nearly split her in half. Her loins snapped and squeezed around Harry. She was getting closer to the edge.

"This is going to be good," Daphne whimpered. "I can't wait to feel this cock buried inside of me. It's going to be in so deep I can feel it."

One more orgasm on Daphne's part set off the floodgates. Harry buried himself into her and started to injected his seed inside of her body. Daphne bounced herself up and down on Harry, and milked him.

The two of them exchanged bodily fluids, with Harry fucking Daphne all the way to the edge. Daphne came two more times, and was working on a third orgasm before Harry emptied the ample contents of his balls inside of her.

"So, was it up to your standards?"

"Yes, up to my obscenely high standards," Daphne said. "Oh, Tracey managed to snatch the list before Umbridge got a hold of it…..you probably shouldn't have had that laying out in the open."

Daphne took a few seconds to sigh, her legs still wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Edgecomb was the one who ratted you out by the way," Daphne said.

"Edgecomb?" Harry asked. "I knew she couldn't be…"

"You might want to have a chat with Chang about dragging her friends to a meeting which they're not comfortable with being in," Daphne said. "Especially considering Edgecomb's mother is getting a little Fudge on the side."

Harry pulled a face.

"That's not something I want to imagine," Harry said.

"Then, I probably shouldn't even talk to you about what Umbridge and Fudge get up to behind closed doors," Daphne said. She paused. "Allegedly."

Not something Harry really wanted to think about, otherwise he would need a bucket. Daphne made her way down onto the ground, with Harry sitting on the desk. She grabbed his cock and milked it back to life.

"And I'm sorry," Daphne said. "I'm just going to have to do something to take your mind off of that traumatic thought."

Daphne's warm breasts wrapped around Harry's massive cock, and boy, the feeling of those large mounds of flesh wrapped around his tool felt really good. Harry grabbed them and rocked inside of them. Her breasts formed a nice seal around him and the nice flesh.

The sexy sixteen year old witch wanted to ensure Harry had some pleasure, but she was not done yet. She didn't want him to cum all over her face and tits, not tonight anyway. In the future, Daphne could have that pleasure.

Daphne climbed up off of the floor and then climbed onto the desk which was nearest to the door. She wiggled her ass and looked over her shoulder towards Harry.

"You know what to do."

Harry did know what to do and took the plunge. He filled Daphne's pussy, still slick and willing to receive for him. He started a little bit slow, but he knew she wasn't into that. Once he had been hard enough, Harry pounded her pussy something fierce.

"YES, HARRY! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME….FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING ME ALL NIGHT!"

He had forgotten about the little mood killer Daphne told him about. Her pussy was that good, very tight, and it just feel tighter the second time around. The magic of magic could be a wonderful thing.

Speaking of mood killers, the door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped inside.

"Potter, I've….WHAT THE HELL, GREENGRASS!"

Malfoy looked at the debauched spectacle in front of him. The Malfoy heir never wasted a cutting word towards anyone he deemed beneath him, but right now, he was struck completely speechless.

"Malfoy, don't you knock?" Daphne asked.

"You're….Potter….you're…..Potter…..Potter!" Malfoy yelled. "POTTER!"

Harry could see Malfoy struck dumb, and that just made him want to pound Daphne harder. It was almost like he never saw anyone with as much pleasure as Daphne had on her face.

"Yes, he's fucking me, just like we've been doing since dinner," Daphne responded.

"So, Potter's been…whole time….we didn't….that lying bitch Edgecomb…we thought….." Malfoy said.

"Draco did you find them?"

"Pansy, I…don't come in here!"

Pansy Parkinson stepped around the corner, and saw, Daphne on the desk, with a cock inside of her. That was not the most shocking part as ever, and believe her, Pansy would have pegged Daphne as gay. However, the fact the cock belonged to Harry Potter.

Pansy's eyes followed, Harry Potter's giant cock, when it came in and out of Daphne. Harry Potter's massive, twelve inch cock, shoving into Daphne's tight pussy. Thrusting, harder, faster, harder, faster, and making Daphne scream out loud.

What was she going to say again?

"Pansy, stop looking at it please," Malfoy begged.

"It's huge," Pansy whispered.

"You know, Malfoy, if you're going to have a stroke, you might want to see Madam Pomfrey," Harry answered while pounding Daphne faster and ensuring she felt every thrust.

She came, and Draco decided to bolt, nearly falling back onto the ground, but he managed to hold himself up against the eye.

Daphne came ever harder at the fact Draco Malfoy had been utterly humiliated. She heard enough from Blaise Zabini to know Malfoy didn't have anything to compensate for his wonderful personality.

"Yes, Parkinson?" Daphne asked.

"May I watch?"

Her pussy tightened at the thought of someone watching Harry drive his cock inside of her body and make her cum even harder.

"What do you think?" Daphne asked after regaining her bearings. "Should we let her watch? Let her have a glimpse of a real man?"

"If you behave yourself," Harry said.

Pansy dropped down on the chair with a whispered "yes, sir". Harry only picked up the pace now he had an audience and Daphne's screams grew more intense.

Daphne thought she better enjoy this why it lasted, because once Malfoy recovered from his shock, he likely was going to rat them out to Umbridge. Good thing her mother knew where the skeletons were buried regarding the toad they dressed up like a woman.

Regardless, she would enjoy the orgams as they came and feel Harry work his way up to another load of cum for him. She contemplated in letting Pansy eat Harry's cum from her pussy. The bitch had a wicked tongue, and it was time to put it towards a more constructive use.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 4/18/2017.**


	129. Shifting Focus(Amanda Potter)

You got a suggestion for future chapters? Head over to my blog, which you can find under the Very Important Links, and the one and only Breeding Ground Suggestions topic. It's the first link on that page, and the very important links URL can be found on my profile. These are suggestions for girls to be included in the next set of randomizer selections as I write the next set of chapters starting with 151 in June. But, we still have several chapters in last years set to get through, so there's a fair bit of time. Please follow the rules for posting suggestions. Thanks. And now for the shameless porn.

* * *

 **Shifting Focus(Amanda Potter(one of Harry's OC twin sisters)).**

* * *

Amanda Potter thought she had been alone in the house, one of the rare times where their house was rather quiet. Her twin, Emily, she had joined some friends, and Amanda decided not to tag along. Her mother, Lily, she was currently out on a mission, exactly what, Amanda didn't really know. And her other mother, Rose, she was on a tutoring job, of some sort.

Her brother Harry, well Amanda didn't know where he was. She could have sworn he mentioned something about visiting one of the many members of his collective, but for all Amanda knew, Harry could have been in space or had time traveled, or something.

Only in their life would that be some perfectly normal options of what your brother was up to. Amanda just had to laugh in amusement. She decided to get some work done, only to find her mind was drifting off. The sixteen year old witch prepared for her final year of school, and she wanted to get top marks. Amanda particularly didn't care much for school….well it wasn't the entire learning which bothered her. It was the educational process being so tedious which bothered her.

She had one more essay to finish. Amanda took a drink of water, and then spent a moment stretching. It kind of felt like she procrastinated, maybe because she did. Still, she returned to the essay, talking about counter-agents in poisons. The most obvious action would be a bezoar, but Amanda somehow thought it would not be logical. She remembered how certain counter-agents could speed up the poisons.

"Your mind is drifting, isn't it?"

Amanda almost jumped up in surprise. She saw Harry standing there in front of her. He dressed in a tank top and a pair of workout pants. She had been momentarily distracted by him.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?" Amanda asked.

"I think you asked I didn't, but given I'm your older brother it's my purgative not to listen," Harry said. "So, you're working on Slughorn's essay for counter-agents?"

"Yeah, and I'm just having a bit of a block," Amanda said. "I don't think one word, underlined, of bezoar would be good."

"It saves you from most poisons, but not all," Harry said. "Basilisk venom for incidence, a bezoar just spreads the poison further….not that you'd be alive long enough to manage to get one….unless you had one taped to the inside of your mouth, and even then…"

"Right," Amanda said, nodding in response. "And you need Phoenix Tears, that's the only thing which can counteract a basilisk."

Harry responded with a nod and leaned over towards Amanda. "Right, Mandy, but you need to be fortunate enough to have a Phoenix cry for you."

"Which you were."

"But, I'm Harry Potter."

The younger Potter threw her hands in the air and shook her head. That was her brother's answer to everything. Amanda took a couple of deep breaths, she didn't mean to be so flippant. It was just, she had a lot to live up to. Harry's grades spoke for himself, and both of her mothers were the top of their respective years as well.

"You need to think the opposite," Harry said. "The opposite of what the poison is..."

"But, for some poisons, there might not be enough time to stabilize the person," Amanda said.

"Yes, but different poisons have different symptoms," Harry said. "Some people black out, some people get really sick. Other poisons induce heart attacks or strokes…..and that means you can brew a simple counter agent, found in Standard Book of Potions, Grade Six. You should know them about as well as the back of your hand."

Amanda nodded in response. She didn't think about that.

"But, you can wait until later," Harry said. "Your mind is all over the place."

Amanda was about to protest what Harry said. There was no protesting to what he said though, it had been a long year at school, and now the summer leading to her seventh year was stressful. Emily was always the more studious one, so she had little trouble and had little stress. Amanda, on the other hand, needed to study hard to live up to her expectations.

"And you shouldn't worry about what I did or Mum did or Aunt Rose did," Harry said. "You're your own person, and you should appreciate it. Plus, the more you worry, the worse you're going to do. There have been people who have burned themselves over NEWTs, and crashed during exam time."

The younger Potter folded her arms together and looked towards Harry.

"And you can always re-take them over the summer," Harry said. "Or if you want to….if you're ready….I can talk to Minister Bones, and ask if you and Emily can sit them by the end of the summer?"

"I'll…get back to you on that one," Amanda said. "I can't believe you're telling me I'm the one who needs to loosen up. I just can't believe it."

Harry's strong arms ensnared Amanda. Amanda took special interest of how toned his arms were, and how nice his body felt against her. If she said she didn't have a crush on her brother, that would be a complete and utter lie. Amanda looked straight into Harry's eyes, so identical of their own.

"You're wound tighter than a cheap watch," Harry said. "So, believe what you want. Say what you want. Do what you will…but you need to settle down. Just take a deep breath, and calm down. Trust me, Mandy, it's going to all work out in the end."

Then, suddenly, Harry leaned in and kissed his sister on the lips. Electricity spread through her body. Amanda had been shocked at first, but only for a moment. She grabbed the side of Harry's face and lightly kissed him, returning the kiss with everything she had.

Amanda pulled away from Harry, and there was only one thing she could say after pulling away from Harry.

"Wow," Amanda said.

Harry smiled and took Amanda's hand. He got a good look at his sister and how much she had grown up over the years. Her bust fit into the red tank top she wore, and her legs were in fine form. Harry took one squeeze at Mandy's ample ass, and she gasped.

"Don't think I haven't caught you spying on me in the shower," Harry said. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice your little spy screen?"

Amanda looked up at Harry when he guided her onto the bed. He pinned her wrists down. The Potter girl gasped when feeling Harry edge closer towards her. To say her heart was beating fast would be the understatement to end all understatements. It was beating fast, and Harry approached her.

"I'll deal with your sister, later," Harry said. "Right now, I'm going to deal with you."

With one tug, Harry pulled down Amanda's shorts and exposed her tight ass for the entire world to see. The nice, red thong covered her. Harry smiled when brushing his finger against the edge of the red string and snapped it down. He pulled Amanda onto his knee.

"You're a naughty girl," Harry said. "And you know what naughty girls get, don't you?"

Amanda bit down on her lip. "They get spanked, don't they?"

Harry slapped her ass one time. His hand left an imprint on the other side of her cheek. Harry lifted his hand and slapped Amanda down on her firm ass one more time. Her ass wiggled and Harry kept spanking it. Amanda breathed in and out heavily.

She was getting off on this. Harry spanked his sister's ass a few more times. The light moans entering his ears had been like music to his ears.

Suddenly, Amanda found herself rolled over. Harry pealed her panties off and revealed her pussy. Her lips throbbed with desire. Harry pushed one of his fingers against the edge of her lips and started to rub it. Amanda close her eyes at the sensation of Harry's finger stroking her smooth tightness. His palm rested against her lap, squeezing it. Amanda shifted her hips up, moaning.

"Fuck," Amanda said.

"Such a naughty mouth," Harry said. "Does little sister want big brother to add another finger into her pussy?"

Amanda nodded in response. She melted underneath Harry's touch. A second finger slid inside Amanda. Her pussy hungered. Harry pushed into her, sliding his fingers into. Amanda's hips rolled up.

"If I take these fingers out, I wonder if you would cry."

She tried to grab onto his wrist to keep those fingers inside. Harry slid the fingers outside of Amanda's gushing cunt. The witch deflated on the bed, whimpering in pleasure. Harry held up both fingers and put them in Amanda's face. Amanda looked up and stared down Harry's dripping fingers.

"Look how soaked you made my fingers," Harry said. "I bet you're the type of girl who gets off on tasting herself, aren't you?"

Amanda feverishly nodded. Her pussy begged for Harry, but she felt those fingers slip into her mouth. She sucked the juices from Harry's fingers. Harry gripped her and shoved those fingers into her mouth, going deeper. He allowed Amanda to suckle them.

"Fuck," Amanda mewled the second the fingers.

"Look at what you did to your big brother, you kinky slut."

Harry removed his belt and for a second, Amanda thought he was going to spank her ass with it. The thought tantalized her something fierce. She looked up just in time to see Harry's long, engorged cock right in front of her. It was even bigger up close and personal, than the time the twins observed Harry and Fleur in action.

"You're going to suck on my cock."

The authority of the situation made Amanda comply. Her lips edged towards Harry's mighty cock head and she engulfed him in one fell swoop. The redhead's hair flipped back into her face. Harry held onto the back of her head and worked her over.

"You wanted your big brother's cock in your tight slutty mouth for a long time, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Amanda nodded in response. Her hands rested on Harry's backside and her lips pushed inside her mouth. Amanda's vacuum tight seal of a mouth wrapped around his cock.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of his hot younger sister sucking him off. Amanda looked up at him, eyes widened completely. His fingers grabbed the back of Amanda's head and pushed deep inside of her. Those balls slapped against Amanda's chin.

"Fuck," Harry said. "Hope you like the taste of cum."

Amanda looked up at Harry. Her hand gripped his balls and the younger witch gasped at how full these balls were. Harry held the back of Amanda's head and drove his cock into her tight throat.

"If you don't, you're going to have to learn to like it," Harry said. "Because, you're going to get a load of it, buried in your throat."

Amanda slurped Harry very hard. Her mouth lowered down to the base of Harry's cock and drew him in. Her excitement for the cum which was about to come made her body heat up. She rocked down onto Harry.

"I think you're going to enjoy this," Harry said. "Let your big brother choke you out with his cum."

Harry tightened his grip around Amanda's hair and face fucked his sister. She enjoyed it immensely. Harry filled her mouth and throat up with his gushing cum.

Amanda tilted herself back to enjoy Harry's warm cum filling the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and experienced the full warmth of a mouth full of cum well earned.

The final blast of cum filled the back of Amanda's throat. Harry sank down onto the bed and pulled her shirt off to release Amanda's nice, creamy, C-Cup breasts into the wild.

"No, bra, I see," Harry said. "It's almost like you were trying to get my attention."

Amanda gave her brother a slutty smile. "Maybe I was. I've always wanted to be fucked by you. I dreamed about what your big, strong cock would do to my tight little pussy. I dreamed about how it would feel inside of me, just stretching me out."

Harry pushed Amanda back onto the bed. His cock slapped against her clit and caused vibrations to come up on her body. Amanda closed her eyes and could feel Harry over the top of her. He started to kiss on the side of her neck.

He took extra care to cause marks to appear on Amanda's neck. His sister squirmed underneath Harry and felt his mouth. He kissed the side of her mouth, suckling on her neck. Amanda breathed in heavily and breathed out. Harry moved and attacked her breasts.

"HARRY!" Amanda yelled.

His mouth attacked her breasts and molded them. It felt really good to have Harry's hands squeezing her firm, round breasts. Amanda rose up off of the bed, her pussy throbbing with desire. She wanted this; she wanted this so very badly. Harry had her right where he wanted her, on the bed. There was no place she could go. Harry would have her underneath him. Her pussy was ready to be penetrated.

"Oh, Harry!" Amanda yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry slowly ground a single finger between her thighs. Amanda lifted herself off of the bed, into Harry's fingers. He caressed her smooth womanhood.

"What do you want, sister?" Harry asked.

"You know what I want," Amanda said.

Harry kissed down from her breasts. He took the wonderful mounds. Much like Rose and Lily, the twins were very well endowed, and next year on Amanda's third maturity, they would grow even better.

"Say it, tell me it, or you're not going to get anything."

Amanda gasped the second Harry's fingers danced about her ribcage. Her body melted underneath Harry's touch. Every single touch he gave her, each caress. It was lighting a fire underneath Amanda. And all she could do was sit back and take it.

"You know, what I want!" Amanda screamed.

"Tell me," Harry said.

Harry's hard cock head pressed against her damp slit. Amanda tried to push her hips up to get Harry's cock into her. Denied, and it made her feel both frustrated and very excited at the same time. Harry moved closer towards her womanhood. He ground about her wet womanhood.

"Tell me, what you want, dear Mandy," Harry said to her.

Amanda shifted her hips up off of the bed. Oh, Morgana, she was going to die if Harry didn't drive his cock into her.

"I want you to fuck me," Amanda said. "I want your big, hard cock inside of my tight slutty pussy!"

Amanda squealed underneath Harry. His throbbing cock pushed against her. Amanda lifted her thighs up off of the bed and slowly, Harry sunk between them.

Inch, by glorious inch, Harry filled Amanda up. She couldn't believe it wasn't all in her. It just stretched her out.

"Sweet, fuck, Harry, you're so big!" Amanda yelled. "God, fuck me, fuck me hard!"

The issues she had, the stress she had, all of it was washing away thanks to Harry's divine rod. He rammed the entire length inside of her body. Amanda's warm center squeezed Harry when she rose up onto the bed. Harry gripped her thighs when going deep inside of her.

"Fuck, oh, bloody hell, fuck!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, honey, that's what we're doing," Harry said. "I'm going to fuck your brains out. And when your sister is home, I'm going to fuck her too while you watch. And then, I'll be back to you later."

Amanda tightened around Harry at the thoughts. Her breasts heaved up. Harry took hold of them and squeezed them. Amanda's hips rocked up and down to meet Harry. That throbbing long cock shoved as far into Amanda as far as it could go. She stretched around Harry.

"Yes, yes!"

Harry spread Amanda's legs and buried himself deeper inside of her. His sister's pussy reacted to the deep thrusting and the heavy pounding. Her not so subtle moans and cries for more made Harry only want to bury his cock into her further. She clenched him.

"Your orgasm belongs to your big brother," Harry said. "I can make you cum as many times as I want, and as often as I want…..like right now."

Bliss shot all over Amanda's body, just as hard as Harry buried himself inside of her body. Amanda lifted her hips up off of the bed, to meet Harry. Harry picked up the pace, slapping his balls against Amanda's wet center. Amanda hooked onto Harry and pushed him inside of her.

"Right like that," Amanda breathed.

Her nails dug into Harry's shoulder.

"Do you understand what I can do to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Amanda agreed. "I understand."

Harry pushed himself into Amanda and stretched her completely out. Her warm pussy slid up around Harry. His balls slapped against Amanda's warm center.

"Do you?" Harry asked. "Do you understand what I can give you?"

Amanda nodded feverishly. Her brother's balls slapped against her. They were full of cum, cum which soon would be inside of her. She could hardly stand it. Her mind swam with so much lust. All Amanda was capable of doing was grabbing Harry's shoulder.

The feeling of Amanda clenching him, crying in his ear for more, that was enough. Harry reached underneath Amanda while she arched off of the bed and grabbed onto her ass for leverage. His hands performed a firm grip on Amanda when slamming deep inside of her.

"One more time, Amanda."

Amanda's heart raced. Harry pushed himself into her and almost pulled her off of the bed. He slammed into her when going down onto the bed. His cock enslaved Amanda, enslaved her to pleasure. And Mandy enjoyed every single last minute of it.

"Your cock, it feels amazing, big brother," Amanda said. "Fuck little sis's cunt raw!"

Harry channeled magic through Amanda's clit and amplified the pleasure. She pushed herself into Harry. His cock found a path inside of her. Her insides opened up thanks to her magical heritage, so she could take Harry. Magic space was such a wonderful thing.

Supremely tight was his sister. Harry was about ready to lose his load inside of her. Not before he took one last tour of Amanda's amazing chest. Her jiggling breasts looked very good on her figure. Harry played with her heaving breasts. Mandy's sultry moaning.

"You really needed to get laid," Harry said. "Good thing your older brother was here to take such good care of you, Mandy, honey."

Amanda bit down on her lip, yes, that was a pretty good thing at all. Her clamped down onto him with a vice like grip. The younger Potter felt her older brother take his cock into her, exerting his authority all over her. It made Amanda feel really excited, and what excited her more was the fact his cum was about ready to be emptied inside of her.

"Harry, don't hold back," Amanda said.

Harry didn't intend to hold back on her. He just hung onto Amanda and shoved his engorged rod deep inside of Amanda's gripping pussy.

One more orgasm sparked the fire of Harry raising up and slamming his huge cock inside of Amanda. His cum spurted into her.

Amanda could feel the tingles of the mess her brother made inside of her. Her walls splattered with the cum and it buried deep inside of her womb. Her mothers lectured her about the importance of being on a contraceptive potion of all times, although she wondered, if it would be strong enough.

Harry's cum saturated Amanda's womb. Her body twitched underneath him when Harry finished burying enough cum inside of her to impregnate a small group of woman.

"We're just going to have to wait and see, won't we?" Harry asked.

Amanda didn't know whether or not Harry negated the potency of himself or not. He didn't give any indicators. Harry pulled completely out of her.

"Mandy, are you up here?"

"Yeah, Emily, the door's unlocked," Amanda said. "Feel free to come right in."

She stroked Harry's cock and made it nice and hard again, while the door lock turned open and the door pushed open.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 4/25/2017.  
**


	130. Day of Blooming(Lily Luna and Rose W)

Another friendly reminder that requests are open on the blog. Just head to the link under List of Really Important Links on my profile page. Follow the rules. Also, there is a new Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground chapter as well. So head to the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground Section or the Blog Exclusive Content section find it. And now onto your regularly scheduled shameless smut.

* * *

 **Day of Blooming (Rose Weasley and Lily Luna Potter from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Lily looked a bit reluctant, when her older cousin, by two years, Rose, dragged her in the direction of the bedroom. Rose, now eighteen, was hanging out with sixteen year old Lily, after her parents were away for the weekend. Her mother was away on a mission, and Harry, he was out doing Harry Potter things. Lily didn't really know half of what her father got up to, even if she had some ideas. Both of her parents enjoyed sleeping around with every attractive woman they can get their hands on.

"Come on, Lily, where's your sense of adventure?" Rose asked.

Lily looked at her cousin, and it was almost uncanny how she resembled a near carbon copy of her grandmother, and namesake, Lily Evans-Potter. Rose had a slightly different shade of green eyes, but it was uncanny. And also the cause of much gossip, no matter how many times her aunt claimed she had cousins with green eyes as well.

"I don't….I know we've kissed a little bit, and there was a lot of petting involved," Lily said. "But, this is different…..I'm not sure about…"

Rose smiled and gave her cousin a heated snog. Lily could not do anything other than accept her cousin's passionate lips wrapped around hers. Rose and Lily sucked each other's lips, with Lily slowly leaning back to accept Rose's tongue from going into the depths of her mouth.

"If you're not sure now, then you'll never be sure," Rose said. "Tori helped me, and now it's my turn to help you. It's what family done to this each other."

Lily could have gotten a nose bleed, thinking about her two hotter cousins, Victoire and Rose, having sex with each other. Tori was gorgeous, and her Veela aura had been stronger than her mother's, which made Lily wonder about something, also Tori had green eyes.

The Weasleys must be very dense or extremely cucked, and Lily couldn't decide which was which. She always dreaded Christmas, because of her grandmother. Rose's grandmother, Charlotte, was much even-headed than Molly Weasley was, and she was much easier on the eyes as well, looking like she just stopped aging somewhere in her thirties.

And yes, Lily didn't mean to gossip about her father's sex life, but she had a feeling there was something going on between him and Charlotte Granger as well.

"Just relax, my sweet little Lily Flower," Rose said.

"Okay, Rosebud," Lily said with a smile.

Rose smiled and kissed Lily on the lips one more time. The younger redhead was very receiving to Rose's tongue, and it pushed inside of her mouth. Both girls entered a passionate embrace.

Slowly, Rose pulled away from Lily, and left a strand of salvia connecting with the lips of both of the girls. Rose puckered her lips and undid the robe she was wearing. She dropped it down onto the bed.

The red lingerie Rose wore underneath made Lily very dazed and made her pussy throb. She wore a nice red corset top, which would give her aunt a heart attack, The thong panties, garter belt, and red stockings made Lily smile.

"Let me taste you, my sweet little flower."

The plaid skirt Lily wore was rolled down from her body. Her white panties made her arousal very obvious. Rose started to feel Lily's pussy up and caused her to breath heavily.

"Baby wants to feel good, doesn't she?" Rose asked. "My little cousin has grown up."

"You're not that much older than me," Lily protested.

Rose pulled Lily's panties down and revealed her smooth pussy, well except for a red lightning bolt scar shaved into it. The older cousin looked at the younger cousin's with an evil eye.

"Hey, it's the style," Lily said.

"Yes, by girls who want to be fucked by your Dad," Rose said. "Although, I can't say I blame you. Uncle Harry is pretty yummy, isn't he?"

Rose shifted her finger inside Lily's pussy and could feel how damp it was. The younger, slightly inexperienced girl, shifted underneath her. She pushed her finger up and down on her.

"I don't….it's nothing like that," Lily panted.

"Need I remember you of that sleepover we had?" Rose asked. "How you screamed in your sleep? How you woke up with sticky bedsheets?"

Two fingers entered Lily's tight quim and she quivered. Rose leaned towards her. She could see the protest in Lily's eyes. Rose leaned closer to whisper in her ears, the reminder of what she heard.

"Yes, Daddy, oh yes, Daddy! Fuck me with your big cock! Fuck me so hard! Fuck me, oh I love your big cock, Harry, drill my horny little pussy with your cock!"

Rose sped up her fingering inside of Lily. Lily closed her eyes when feeling Rose bury inside of her. She imaged her father, and his big cock, and he would have to have a big cock given how powerful he was. Lily's thighs clenched at the thought of Rose's fingers replacing his big cock.

"You two girls having fun?"

Lily rose up when she saw her father standing in the doorway. Rose slowly removed her fingers from Lily's sticky pussy and turned around. She saw Harry standing in the middle of the doorway, looking at the show. Rose slowly slipped her fingers inside her mouth and looked at the handsome man in the door while sucking his juices.

"Uncle Harry, you're back early," Rose said.

Rose moved over, to give her uncle a nice hug, pressing her lingerie clad body against his. Harry didn't do anything to correct it.

Lily wondered what the hell was going on. She saw Harry lean down and give Rose a nice long kiss, their tongues entering. It didn't leave Lily's attention that her father, was tasting the juices, the juices which she made when thinking about what it would be like to have her dad's nice, big throbbing cock inside of her.

"Yes, Rose, I am," Harry said.

"And you're ready for me, aren't you?" Rose asked. "Auntie told me if you got back early….to help take care of you, just like I'm taking care of that sweet little flower on the bed."

Rose cupped Harry's crotch and rubbed it through his pants. Lily watched the obscene sight, growing very red in the face. Her father's big throbbing cock stuck out from the other end of his pants. The tent he pitched made Lily wonder how he didn't just tear his pants.

' _I want that.'_

Throb, throb, throb, between Lily's legs. Morgana's sweet twat, her pussy felt so empty. Rose got her warmed up, and now…..that witch just bound her to the bed and forced her to watch this. Lily's nipples got even harder when realizing she had been tied up.

Rose smiled when slowly unbuckling Harry's pants. She had been sleeping with him for some time, ever since a year ago. She went to visit him at work, when she stumbled in on Harry fucking his personal assistant, Kara, on the big desk in his office. Rose learned to love that desk after each visit to work.

She knew why she didn't have much time for the other boys at school. Rose needed a man and Harry was that man right now. She looked at Harry's big thick cock.

"Watch closely, Flower," Rose said. "I'm going to suck your Dad's cock."

"Yes, Lily take notes," Harry said.

Lily wondered if this had been their plan, and her mother had been in on it the entire time. She tried to rub her thighs together to get some relief. The only thing she could do was watch Rose take Harry's cock into her mouth.

"You're always a slut who can't get enough of my cock," Harry said. "It's been the same way ever since you've hit puberty. Every time you're around me, your skirts just get shorter, and your shirts get tighter, more low cut. You think I don't notice….I was just waiting until the time where you were old enough to fuck."

Rose nodded around Harry's cock. She was nothing but a kinky little suck who craved the cock of a man who was old enough to be her father. Who likely might have been her father, not that Hermione would ever admit it. Rose wondered if she could break her mother and force her to admit it.

Right now though, Rose sucked on Harry's twelve inches of manhood. His hands gripped the back of Rose's head and buried deeper into her throat. Harry held onto the back of her head and kept face-fucking Rose, pushing his manhood hard into her throat.

"You like that, don't you?"

Lily liked it a whole lot. Her slutty older cousin having her father's cock forcefully deep-throated turned Lily on. It made her wish she could play with herself, the frustrating hitting a very interesting fever pitch.

"You like me fucking your slutty mouth," Harry said. "I bet you go and kiss your mother after sucking my cock, don't you?"

Rose nodded in response, slurping down Harry's cock. Her loins tingled and soon, they would need a big hard cock between them. The handsome older man over Rose shoved his cock into her mouth. Those thick balls bounced against Rose's chin and made her light in frustration.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Rose said.

"That's right, take my cock," Harry said. "Take it into your tight, slutty throat. You don't want anything more in your life, do you?"

Rose shook her head vigorously in response. Harry teased her with slower strokes yet, and pulled out of Rose's mouth. He grabbed Rose's hair and forcefully yanked her back to her feet. Harry grabbed the straps of Rose's top and worked them down, to reveal her breasts.

"Harry," Rose whimpered.

"Yes, Rosebud?" Harry asked. "You want me to suck on those tits, don't you? Those slutty, big tits, which are made for only one thing?"

Rose nodded in response. Harry grabbed her chest and squeezed it. Rose breathed in response, moaning. Harry leaned closer towards her and kissed her nipple. Said nipple hardened, going into Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on her nipple, while ripped her thong off.

Harry smiled, her pussy had been shaven except for the one strip of red hair styled like a lightning bolt symbol, the mark of him. He had been able to turn that scar into a statement which marked the women who were going to be willingly fucked by him.

"Harry, mmm, fuck!" Rose moaned.

He slowly rubbed Rose's thighs and caused her to breath in and out. Pulling away from her breasts left Rose in a whimpering state, but not for long. Harry turned her around, spread her legs, and pushed her down onto the bed side table, where she was able to see Lily on the bed.

And Lily was able to see her, and see her father's cock come in close.

"I can't believe this slutty pussy stays so tight."

Rose accepted her uncle's length inside of her. Every single inch of Harry's hard throbbing cock pressed into Rose and invaded her body. Her body stretched and then relaxed around the invader.

"I love it," Harry said. "I love how wet you get. I wonder if my kinky little daughter will get this wet. Judging by what your mother and I pick up on the monitoring charms, I bet she does."

After hearing Lily's screams of passion and wet dreams about her father, there had been a few times where Lily's mother jumped Harry and rode him dry into the night and the early morning. It was a shame his wife wasn't here to see this, but she could catch the replay later.

"Oh, she is, every time I sleep over, she wakes me up, moaning about you in her sleep," Rose said. "Lily would love to show her Daddy how much she loves him."

Harry gripped Rose's nipples and caressed them. The beautiful witch squeezed Harry's cock. Every time he shoved into her, she begged for more, and Harry wasn't about to deny the pleasure. His manhood shoved deeper inside of her quim and pushed inside of her.

Time passed, and Rose chanced a look at her younger cousin. Lily's embarrassment had slowly melted away towards horniness. She was thrashing on the bed.

"Daddy, fuck me!"

"In a minute, flower," Harry said. "I'm sure your cousin wants a couple more orgasms."

"But, I want one!" Lily yelled.

Harry could not believe Lily used the same pout to try to get sex that she did when she tried get her way when she was five. It added to the twisted, taboo nature of the situation. Harry picked up the pace, and drove his cock deeper inside of Rose's gripping body. His balls slapped against her when shoving inside of her. Each thrust brought his hardening cock inside of Rose's body.

"Wait your turn!" Rose yelled.

She had been fucked several times already by her yummy uncle, potentially her real Daddy, but that didn't mean she didn't want more. Her body burned after going long period sof time without any sexual relief from Harry. Harry picked up the pace.

"Cum harder than you ever came before, Rosebud."

Her eyes closed shut and Rose's loins exploded. This opened the gateway for Harry to hammer himself further into her tight body. He worked her from one orgasm to the next, a never ending trail of pleasure.

"Daddy, Daddy, finish her!" Lily begged.

Rose thought the time was almost going to be over. Harry pushed his cock into her, and was buried inside of her body. She clenched the side of the table. His balls slapped against Rose's warm pussy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Rose yelled.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth," Harry said.

"No, I suck your cock," Rose said.

Harry grabbed Rose's ample ass cheeks for leverage and slammed inside of her tight body. Her screams of passion increased, with Harry bringing his hard cock inside of her tight quim. Every time Rose wrapped around him, it caused a feeling of near release to come up Harry's rock-hard cock.

He got so close, so close he could feel it. Rose was going to get everything she craved more and a little bit more.

"One more time, and then it's my turn."

Rose longed for that thick cum inside of her. Her body tensed up and released, so much cum spilling around Harry's invading cock. Her slick juices lubricated Harry's pathway to the center. Harry leaned further into her and cupped Rose's round, bouncing breasts.

"Getting close," Harry said. "Are you ready for my seedy?"

"Yes!" Rose said. "Cum inside of my slutty pussy. Shoot all of your sticky juice….fill me up with your sticky, nasty cum."

Lily bit down on her lip and saw Rose's face racked with pleasure. Soon, the pleasure will be hers. Harry went into Rose back and forth like a never ending blur. His balls slapped against Rose's thighs and kept pushing into her. Harry squeezed her ass.

Harry blew his load inside of Rose's very accepting pussy. She came two more times before Harry finished shooting his cock into her. The sexy younger girl receiving Harry's cum made his balls contract and explode. It brought Rose down onto the table, with Harry hammering away to a conclusion at her.

Rose almost slid on the floor, or she would have, if Harry hadn't caught her and put her at the end of the bed.

The ropes broke free, and Lily sat up. Her nipples stuck through her top. Harry reached towards her and grabbed his daughter by the side of her face.

"Come and give me a kiss."

Lily did just that, attacking Harry with a passionate kiss, not how a daughter should kiss her father. She kissed him like she would her lover. She was naked from the waist down and would be completely unwrapped too. Harry pulled away from her and kissed the side of her neck.

"You belong to me, Lily."

"Yes," Lily said.

"Daddy's little girl wants to be fucked, doesn't she?" Harry asked. "You know, I've always given you want you wanted, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Lily breathed. Her horny pussy wrapped around Harry's intruding fingers. He pushed inside of her and then slid all the way out of her. A couple of long pumps made Lily heat completely up.

Harry smiled, having his little girl right where he wanted her. He took off her top and saw her round breasts. Harry had to touch them, and squeeze her chest, before Lily breathed heavily. Harry squeezed them.

She was a powerful witch, judging by her endowment. Lily reacted to Harry's touches as well. Harry squeezed her chest and pulled her onto his lap. There had been way too many times Lily snuggled on her father's lap, but never like this. Never in a spot which was so intimate, never feeling Harry's long throbbing cock brush against her flat stomach. It moved closer, her nether lips.

"You want to get fucked, don't you baby?"

"Mmm, yes, Daddy," Lily breathed in his ear.

Lily's warm pussy touched Harry's cock. Morgana, he was so big, so big, and Lily had to have every inch of Harry inside of her. She wouldn't been right with any other man other than her father. Her body heated up with pleasure, when Harry worked his way inside of her tight, untapped pussy. Her hymen already had been lost thanks to years of playing Quidditch.

Twelve inches of hard cock half worked their way into Lily.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy, how much is inside me?" Lily asked.

"Barely half," Harry said. "It will get easier everything, trust me honey. Trust me, it will get easier, much easier, just relax and let it enter you."

Her father knew best, and Lily pushed herself down onto Harry's rock hard cock. She got a little more with the latest drop and rose up even more. She pushed down onto Harry and ensnared his manhood deep inside of her. Lily's tight walls caressed Harry's hard rod.

Harry smiled at the beautiful sight of his sixteen-year-old daughter rising up and dropping down on his cock in an attempt to take as much of it as she could. Lily's sweet pussy clamped down on Harry's throbbing hard cock and pushed down onto her.

"It feels good, it feels really good," Lily said.

Lily's body tensed up, and Harry encouraged her to lean back a little bit. She did and allowed her father access to her neck and chest. Harry left love bites on her chest and neck. Lily worked her hips down onto Harry's throbbing cock and worked it up again.

"You feel that pleasure," Harry whispered in her ear. "You feel how good it feels. You feel how much your pussy sings for me. It calls for me, doesn't it, Lily? It wants my big cock?"

Lily nodded in confirmation, she wanted this nice, big cock. She continued to wrap her thighs around Harry, bouncing up and down on him. Her wet pussy slapped down on Harry and got more of them inside of her. Her pussy engulfed him and her orgasm started to hit.

She slammed down onto him as hard as she could. Lily moaned and pushed herself down. The feeling of her first orgasm with an actual cock inside of her made Lily's entire body sing with pleasure. Harry touched the underside of her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Just release," Harry said.

Harry grabbed her bouncing ass cheeks and pushed her down further. Her pussy took about eight of his twelve inches inside of her.

"Don't worry if you can't take it all," Harry said. "Your magic will adapt….after repeating times. Your tight pussy feels so good around my bare cock."

"Mmm, I know," Lily breathed.

So horny, so needy, she needed that cock. Lily felt like her Dad's cock turned her into a slut, just like Rose. And it excited Lily. Lily's walls gripped Harry and released him. Her hot thighs shoved down Harry's hard throbbing manhood. Those balls throbbed against her.

"Baby, I have a nice load for you, but you're going to have to wait a little bit," Harry said. "My little flower is blooming, and she's about to explode, isn't she?"

Those touches were more intense. Her father gave her everything Lily could have ever dreamed about and then some more. She buried her warm walls down onto him.

Rose slowly started to come alive, to watch the main event. She followed Lily's bouncing pussy up and down.

"Fuck your father," Rose said. "I love watching your ass bounce, Lily. I love your round, ass, just bouncing right in front of me, it looks so good."

Lily got turned on by her cousin's talk. Yet another orgasm had been pressed on by Rose's words. Her nipples stuck out, threatened to be sucked.

Every inch of his daughter's pussy was very tight. Harry rammed his hard cock into Lily's warm, gripping walls. She tried to milk him. Lily was no different than any other woman in his life, turned on by getting his seed.

"I'm going to make you so happy," Harry said.

"You always do," Lily said.

She felt closer to her father than before. Lily wondered if she could have that same amount of closeness with her mother as well. One thing at a time though, she just enjoyed this orgasm.

Lily gripped Harry very tightly. Harry pushed himself inside of her body and worked deeper inside of her. Both father and daughter exchanged a passionate encounter with each other.

One more orgasm on Lily's part resulted in Harry shoving his cock inside of her. Harry fired inside of Lily and coated the inside of her walls with cum, shooting straight into her womb. Her pussy clenched and gripped him, draining Harry's balls of his cum.

The two received release. Lily was in daze after her father finished stretching out the inside of her pussy.

Lily came back onto the bed, and felt her father pull out. Her pussy wasn't going to be left untargeted for long.

"I wonder if you taste as good as Auntie does after Harry cums inside her."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 4/28/2017.**


	131. Sudden Sparks(Elle Bishop)

**Sudden Sparks (Elle Bishop from Heroes)**

* * *

Elle Bishop stood at the edge of the archway, waiting for the person she was going to meet. She dressed in a slender white robe which had been tied shut. Once she moved at the right angle, one could see a nice view of her toned thighs, which was Elle's intention. She placed a hand on her hips and waited. He wasn't due to arrive, at least for another couple of minutes. Still didn't mean she was impatient to meet him though.

' _Some people, they're worth the wait,'_ Elle thought.

He appeared in front of her, Harry Potter, the man of the dreams of many women. His green eyes, handsome face, and messy hair caused Elle to become struck numb for a second. He was much more handsome than the last time she saw him, and that allure caused women to be drawn to him.

"Harry," Elle said. "It's good to see you again….have you been working out?"

The sultry blonde reached her hand out and put her hand on his bicep. A light amount of sparks flew through her body, and it wasn't through any malicious intent. Hormones really spread through her body, and she wanted a piece of Harry, a huge piece, about as big of a piece as she could get.

"Maybe I have," Harry said. "So, what are you up to?"

Elle gave him a smile. "Oh, there you go again….you think I'm up to something. But, I guess there have been times where I've been a very bad girl."

Harry knew her type and knew how to handle them. The beautiful woman moved closer towards Harry. He placed his hands on her hips and stopped her. Elle shivered at the touch, and he knew it wouldn't take too much to ensure her obedience. Which was a very good thing in Harry's mind.

"You've been standing here, waiting for me," Harry said. "And you wanted to see me. You haven't gotten into any trouble, have you?"

"Well, not yet," Elle said. "It's not even noon though, so there's plenty of time to get into trouble, loads of trouble in fact."

The blonde flipped her hair away from her face and looked towards Harry. Harry reached over to grab her hands. Sparks passed through them, and it wasn't just because of Elle's powers either. Her heart started to beat even faster when she looked into Harry's eyes.

"And don't worry about what I'm up to on my own," Elle said. "Concern yourself with what we can get up to, together."

She shucked her robe off, to reveal her amazing body in lingerie. Her black bra came up to showcase some very nice cleavage. Harry's eyes traveled down toward her toned stomach, without an ounce of fat. Her navel enticed Harry, it was perfect. He saw her black panties which only stretched down to necessary.

Perfect, lovely legs which extended down for miles, and Harry looked at the most amazing feature, and there were many, her feet. They were so perfect, and Elle noticed him looking at her feet. She grabbed Harry by the tie and pulled him into the bedroom before pushing him down onto the bed.

"I know what you want," Elle said. "And since you're here to help me, I know you can help me get what I want as well."

Harry took a second to look at Elle's red, moist lips. They begged to be kissed. Harry held his hand behind her head, gripping onto her blonde hair and slowly rose up. He met her lips with a passionate kiss.

Elle ground her hips up against Harry with the kiss, and boy was it a kiss. It was a kiss beyond everything she ever experienced in her life. Her loins throbbed with desire, and want for Harry, but she shouldn't go too fast, not yet.

Reaching behind, Harry found her ass, running down it. He cupped the two firm cheeks into his hands and deepened the kiss. Elle gasped and moaned, working her tongue deeper inside of Harry's mouth.

Elle undid the bottom buttons on Harry's shirt and slowly ran down. His abs were so hot they could melt butter off of them. Her fingers traveled down and slowly undid Harry's pants, pulling them down.

She pressed her palm against Harry's crotch and squeezed the bulge. The kiss parted slightly, even though their lips were still a fraction of an inch away from meeting.

"I knew you'd give me everything I want."

Harry and Elle crashed onto the bed. Elle crawled back towards Harry and then put her foot on his bulge. She slowly rubbed her elegant foot up and down Harry's long cock.

"Look, it's getting bigger," Elle said. "You like being stroked by my foot through your boxers, don't you, handsome?"

"Yes, I love it," Harry groaned.

This minx really was attacking all of his kinks. Harry caressed Elle's soft leg, feeling it, and the foot attached to it was stroking his hard cock all the way from the other side of his boxer shorts. Harry closed his eyes, and the boxer shorts stretched even further, extending out.

"I wonder if you'd like to feel my bare foot against your big cock," Elle said. "It sure feels big, on the other side of your boxer shorts!"

Elle ground her heel through his boxer shorts against Harry for a sensual tease. Her foot pushed up and down on Harry, and then she looked at him, before pulling down Harry's boxer shorts. His throbbing hard cock stuck out, and throbbed in the air.

Twelve inches of prime meat just waiting for her, and Elle raised one of her foot, wiggling her toes, painted in a red nail polish. She slowly ran her beautiful toes against Harry's hard cock.

"I love foot jobs," Elle said. "Sure, you can have fun with blowjobs, and handjobs as well…..but something about a footjob is so nasty…so taboo….so fucking hot!"

Her toes were so amazing, wrapping around Harry's throbbing hard cock. Elle pumped him up and down. Her toes grinded against his hard cock, sliding all the way down him.

"But, you like it, don't you?" Elle asked. "How my nice toes feel wrapped around your big cock? How my nice soft soles are going to feel, my heels grinding against your balls…mmm like that."

The naughty blonde put her feet on either side of his cock, and slid all the way down the pole. Harry had been trapped in pure foot heaven, with Elle grinding her soles onto his manhood. He throbbed, and was about ready to give way. He moved up to caress the back of her legs when she rose.

Elle smiled, loving the feel of a big thick cock wrapped to her feet. Cum was a nice natural lubricant to keep her feet soft. And having a man before her who enjoyed having her feet wrapped around his cock, well he was a prize. And Elle was sure she would have other parts.

"Baby, I can feel how much cum you have in your balls," Elle breathed. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, I have to enjoy these feet for a little bit longer," Harry said.

"Yes, enjoy them, sweetie, enjoy them," Elle said. "Fuck, you make me so horny, thinking you're getting off on my feet. But, you can't help themselves, they're perfect, smooth, soft, with nice little toes, just caressing every inch of your cock. Nice, high arches, and perfect, smooth heels."

The legs connected to those feet also made Harry rise up in lust. His hands massaged every single inch Elle had, her soft legs were amazing.

"Damn, I have to fuck you!" Harry growled, lust in his eyes.

"Oh, I know, you didn't have a hope of not fucking me," Elle yelled. "You're going to pin me down to this bed, and fuck my brains out, aren't you? It's going to be hot….we have the perfect attraction!"

Elle grinded her feet up and down on his cock. This naughty little blonde minx intended to have Harry's cock shoot over her legs and feet.

"But, focus on my feet," Elle said. "Focus on how good they make you feel….focus on how good they make you tingle….oh you feel that tingling feeling in your balls. You feel it rise up don't you?"

Harry held onto her ankles and fucked the space between her arches. Elle returned fire by rubbing her toes all over Harry's thick tool. She knew he was getting close and knew what had to be done to make him feel so good and in turn, make her feel so good. Elle pushed her feet down to the edge of Harry's cock and stroked him, making sure his hardening cock pressed between her feet.

"I'm getting close," Harry said.

"Mmm, yeah, I know. And I want you to cum all over my sweet little toes. Splash your nasty seed all over my feet. Come on, Harry, don't you want to cum all over these perfect toes? And all over my sexy smooth legs, oh yeah, baby cum for me!"

The foot job increased in intensity and the feeling of his balls swelling up also followed close behind. Harry groaned when feeling his throbbing cock rub underneath her feet. She was getting closer, closer to working him towards the edge.

Finally, the pressure in Harry's balls reached a fever pitch and he released a gushing amount of cum into the air. His cock fired a series of intense blasts into the air and all over Elle's perfect feet. She ground up and down Harry's might tool.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned.

"One minute," Elle said.

His cum saturated her feet, and legs. The sultry blonde pulled herself away from Harry's cock and saw it still twitching. She leaned forward and touched the head of it. Elle leaned in and could not resist giving him a nice kiss on his cock head. A single red lip stick mark had been left on Harry's cock head.

Elle lifted up her foot and slowly eased it into her mouth. She closed her eyes, sucking on the toes, and making sure Harry watched her feast on the cum.

Harry watched, his cock growing hard at how flexible Elle looked. Oh, the things she could do. She was feasting the cum off of her feet as well. Elle licked from her feet, down as far as she could reach to the back of her legs. Two smoldering eyes locked onto Harry.

Finally, something inside Harry snapped. He pulled Elle's arms back and pushed them behind her head. Harry shoved Elle onto the bed and kissed the daylights out of her.

Elle grabbed onto Harry's jaw, digging her fingernails in. She encouraged him to deep the kiss. His hard cock dragged against the smooth skin on her belly, slowly working it's way down.

"Mmmm!" she moaned.

Harry unclipped her bra and allowed her breasts to be freed. Her breasts fit her figure quite nicely, and were a nice handful for Harry, with pink nipples standing up. Harry leaned down and kissed the side of Elle's neck, before moving down to suck on her lips.

Increased moans filled through Elle. She longed to have his cock grind against her and then push inside of her body, stretching her out. Her eyes closed shut with Harry kissing further down. Her neck, collarbone, and now her breasts, all of them had not been immune from Harry's assault.

The sensual blonde writhing underneath Harry encouraged him to travel down her body. He spent a couple of minutes with her breasts, and the sounds of pleasure spreading through her were more than enough to encourage Harry.

"You're going to drive me nuts!" Elle purred in his ear, dragging a fingernail down Harry's lower back in encouragement.

Speaking of being driven nuts, her navel, her sweet, and lovely navel, was inches away from Harry. He came down and licked her flesh, nibbling on it, before reaching the navel. He planted a kiss and slicked her tongue deep inside of Elle's perfect belly button.

Elle closed her eyes, moaning, when Harry worshipped her navel. Her firm stomach was the subject of Harry's latest affections. His fingers also worked behind her and squeezed her ass when it rose up the bed. So many deep assaults, Elle didn't know what to do with it.

Kisses followed, and Harry decided to go to one area which he knew Elle wanted him to worship. He grabbed her panties and tore them off.

"Such an animal!" Elle yelled. "Eat my pussy, it's right there for you."

Smooth and shaven, with a pair of lips which were very thin and very red. Elle's pussy called to Harry and he gave her a few more kisses around the pelvic bone before going down.

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry said. "You just might get it."

Elle wanted what she wanted and what she wanted was Harry's tongue. Said tongue danced about the area of her pussy, and sent miniature shockwaves through her body. It reached closer towards her center. Harry's tongue lightly danced over the inner lips and caused more want to rise through Elle's body.

Teasing increased with Harry kissing between her legs. He took her warm lips and sucked on it. Harry grabbed her hips and went down between her thighs.

"Yes, I want….I want this!" Elle said. "Oh, you know what I like….you know how to make me feel real good."

The discharge of energy coming through her loins only made Elle more excited, because Harry was one of the few people in the world who could withstand her not holding back. The young man's hands grabbed Elle's thighs and rubbed up and down at it.

Then, Harry's tongue went inside of her completely, and began to vibrate back and forth. Elle's mind almost shut down when feeling Harry's maneuvering around her depths.

Elle screamed, coherent words failing her. All Harry did was lap up her sweet, sweet, pussy juices. The sweet language of the serpent tongue enabled allowed Harry to go down further inside of Elle. Elle gripped the young wizard's face and pushed up to meet her.

Harry ran his hands over Elle's lower body, feeling her firm legs. They would soon be wrapped around him and he would have her really moaning. Right now, Harry continued to lick and slurp Elle of all of her juices. The sensual beauty bucked her hips up, taking more of Harry into her mouth.

An explosive orgasm followed, and Elle slumped down onto the bed. Harry smiled and climbed up to a standing position. He positioned himself on top of Elle.

A dazed look spread over the blonde vixen's look. She looked at Harry, and realized his cock was a few inches away from penetrating her. His head dangled and slapped her slit. Elle's breathing increased with every second of Harry. He closed in on her.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"Your cock," Elle said. "Take me any way you want to, just fuck me, please."

It was amazing how Harry now had her on the bed, begging for him. His swollen head penetrated her tight entrance. Elle rose her hips up off of the bed. One look at her passionate face showed Harry everything he needed to go.

His cock piercing through her opening felt like a live wire being stabbed into her. It invigorated her body. Elle squeezed her thighs around Harry and then released him, spreading her legs. Her hips rose up to meet Harry and attempt to get as much of his sweet cock inside of her as possible.

Harry looked down at her perfect body trashing underneath him. Why would Harry want to slow down? Why would he even want to stop? Not when he had the beautiful Elle Bishop on the bed, beneath him.

Elle reached up to grab onto Harry's lower back. One of the most amazing orgasms passed through her body. Harry pushed his cock into her loins, and then pulled completely out of him. Harry shoved his throbbing hard cock inside of her body.

Two lovers met each other and electricity went through the air, in more ways than one. Harry spread Elle's legs as far as they could go which allowed his cock to drive into her body. Harry's thick balls bounced against her, and Elle rose up off of the bed to receive Harry's hard cock buried into her depths.

"I know all your weaknesses."

Elle breathed in heavily, and Harry nibbled the spot on the side of her neck which made her feel the most lust. Her hands reached up and grabbed Harry hard. His massive rod pushed into her body.

Harry could feel how tight she was gripping him, and the feeling of Elle cumming around his cock only served to make Harry drive his rod deeper and faster inside of her body. Her hips pushed up off of the bed.

"I think we can go faster, what do you think?"

The smile across her face indicated Elle was down for it, even though she didn't know what going faster really entailed. It was time to find out, in the form of Harry taking his hard cock and jamming it inside of her body, making it look like a blur. He pleasured every single last inch of Elle's body. Her hips shoved up to meet Harry's cock. He pushed deeper inside of her.

So many orgasm passed through at once, and then suddenly, Harry slowed down a little bit. He teased Elle with a few more strokes, and also taunted her body. Her nipples were so hard they could poke someone's eye out.

"You felt good, and you want to cum again?" Harry asked.

Inch by inch Harry pushed into her slowly, and Elle nodded in response. She gripped Harry as tight as possible. To feel that many orgasms that quickly, and then to feel none, it just drove her mind completely wild. Harry had her, right where she wanted to.

"Please, make me cum," Elle said. "I'm yours…..you can do whatever you want to me, just let me cum. Please, let me cum!"

Harry leaned closer towards her ear. "Be careful, Ms. Bishop, those are some dangerous words."

Without preamble, Harry shoved inside of her and she had been pushed up to another huge orgasm. Elle's warm center crashed around Harry, and squeezed him. The sensation of his cock spiking her walls made it feel so good, so very good, Elle was going to explode.

"Soon, it's going to be my turn," Harry told her.

Elle bit down on her lip, looking fucking hot and so fuckable when doing so. Harry punished her for being a sultry little minx by drilling her pussy. Those soft walls, made of prime velvet pushed Harry inside of Elle. Her hips ground up.

"Baby, I want it, I need it," she purred, digging one finger nail into his bicep. "Please, those big balls must hurt right now. Would you rather cum inside of me, please?"

Elle said this in a sweet, but sultry tone, and Harry couldn't get enough of her, so needy for his cum. The young man shoved his engorged cock inside of Elle. She pressed against his cock and slowly, but surely, milked Harry for everything he was worth.

"Getting close," Harry told her. "One more time for you though."

Oh, she came alright, and hard. The prospect of getting so much of Harry's seed buried inside of her waiting womb encouraged Elle's very bad behavior, and she was going to be a very bad girl. Harry pushed his rod inside of her, drilling her warm pussy.

Harry grunted when feeling Elle moaning in his ear, her soft, toned body pressed against him. Her thighs spread wide to accept his entire cock, before tightening around him. Elle ensured she got her cum.

The blonde trashed on the bed underneath Harry. Those balls got closer to their edge. Elle lifted up off of the bed, and then took even more of Harry inside of her.

Harry bottomed out inside of Elle one more time. She dug her fingernails in to encourage him to drill her. Harry pushed into her and released his load inside of her. The cum which had been built up for a long time, over Harry denying himself several orgasms, shot into Elle's waiting womb.

Buckets full of cum shot inside of Elle's body. She could feel herself becoming very full of Harry's seed, just like she wanted. Their children would be strong and beautiful. Harry injected her with enough warm seed to fill her up and make her collapse onto the bed.

"Mission accomplished," Harry said. "You're mine forever."

Elle smiled, rubbing her belly. He wasn't the only one who accomplished their mission today.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 5/2/2017.


	132. Oldest Magic(Hecate)

**The Oldest Magic(Hecate from Greek Mythology)**

* * *

Harry sat in the front desk in a classroom like none other, hell he had been the only student in the classroom. He turned his attention towards the teacher sitting on the desk in front of him, likely sitting in no way a teacher should sit, not that Harry minded the view all that much.

This teacher pinned her dark black hair in a bun in an attempt to look all proper like, even though it just made her look like more of a naughty teacher. Violet eyes had been covered in a pair of glasses. She dressed in a button up white blouse with a couple of buttons undone for favor. Her tie hung between her breasts, drawing attention to them. Harry's eyes traveled down, to see her skirt which was a well bit below regulation length. She wore thigh high black sheer stockings, making her long legs look amazing. A high heel shoe dangled from her right foot when kicking it back and forth.

Hecate, the goddess of magic herself, had been tasked to each Harry Potter about the noble art. Given magic was her domain, Harry couldn't think of any better teacher.

"So, Mr. Potter, I've taught you many things about the nature of magic," Hecate responded. "And you've been a very attentive learner, soaking in all of the information."

The goddess rose to her feet, and sauntered over towards Harry's desk. Did another button on her blouse just come unbuttoned, or was it just Harry's imagination? He took one look at her and realized, she sat on the side of the desk. Her stocking clad right leg pushed so close to Harry he could touch him.

"But, one area of magic we've yet to touch is magic as old as life itself," Hecate said. "Many scholars do not wish to speak of this magic, because it defends their delicate sensibilities, but I think we can both agree it's essential to learn about."

Hecate's lips curled into a puckering motion. Harry found his eyes drawn to her lips, wondering what they could do. The naughty glimpse in the woman's face made Harry's heart.

"The oldest magic, that would be…"

One hand placed on Harry's shoulder and she smiled, looking over her glasses.

"Tantric energy," Hecate said. "That's to say, magic based off of sexual intercourse….something you're very familiar with due to your studies with Aphrodite. And I've known you've lain with my slutty daughter….Circe, you remember that fondly, don't you?"

"She makes a very compelling argument," Harry said.

"I won't argue with you, there," Hecate said. "But, sex and magic go together like peanut butter and jelly. Apart, they can be wonderful. Together, they can be unstoppable."

Hecate turned around and made sure she sat on the desk with her legs spread. Her skirt rode up in front of Harry, giving him a glimpse between Hecate's plump, juicy thighs. Her center was underneath those panties, and Harry took a deep breath to realize what might happened now.

"And you're going to harness the power, into pure raw magic," Hecate said. "Aphrodite has been preparing you to accumulate energy….but today…..you're going to see how powerful tantric sex magic is."

Her thighs spread even further to give Harry a not so subtle hint of the paradise which rested between her legs. Harry lifted his hands up and touched them on her thighs. Hecate smiled.

"You know what to do when a woman presents herself like this for you?"

Harry reached underneath her skirt and ripped her panties off. The goddess of magic didn't reprimand him, she just smiled and spread her thighs further apart. The budding mage started to slowly kiss his way up, feeling Hecate's thighs, and moving closer towards her.

Her skirt had been tugged off, with her pussy revealed. It was completely hairless and wet. Harry rubbed her pussy lips and she moaned in response. Harry slid his tongue against the length of the slit and it resulted in Hecate giving a scream of pleasure.

One light scream, with Harry delving his tongue between Hecate's smooth, needy thighs. He could tell how much she wanted this, and who would he be to deny anything a goddess wanted? Her hips grinded up against Harry's face. His tongue slowly worked its way between Hecate's smoldering hot thighs.

The goddess grabbed onto the edge of the desk. She had been waiting for this for a very long time, with her clothes during Harry's lessons getting slightly tighter and more revealing. Aphrodite and Circe both talked Harry up to Hecate and she observed some of the sessions from afar.

Harry grabbed Hecate's thighs and drove his tongue deep inside of the woman. Her eyes closed shut with her breathing increasing. Harry knew he was making her cum very hard and very fast. He just had to slowly pick up the pace and blow the woman's mind.

"The energy….increases with each climax!" Hecate yelled. "You're going to have to draw upon that energy to make yourself stronger!"

Hecate squeezed her thighs around Harry's head. She could tell he picked up his game and hit all of her pleasure centers. Aphrodite taught him very well. Hell, she would have to say he had been taught better than well. It had been amazing to feel Harry's tongue drive deep inside of her body.

Her juices were like heaven to Harry. He slurped them from Hecate's warm, core. The woman's hips closed down around Harry's head. Harry pushed his face deeper in between Hecate's warm thighs, eating her out. The woman moaned sensually when feeling Harry dance against her inner walls.

"MORE!" Hecate moaned with want, with need.

Harry held onto her hips and shoved more of his tongue deep inside of her body. Hecate rocked her hips up and sent Harry's tongue inside of her body. She could feel him building up the energy inside of her core.

"You want…to make things slowly reach….an apex!"

Hecate barely got those words out before she came. Harry got her pussy nice and wet for her. Her hips dropped down up off of the wood of the desk.

Harry was for sure this was an apex. Hecate's thighs closed around his head and released her juices into Harry's face. The energy swirling around her loins was like nectar to Harry. He just had to drink it up and give her more pleasure than ever before.

His cock strained against his pants as well, he needed relief and soon. He didn't know if it was because of the excessive energy he drew in, or because of Hecate being so fucking hot. Regardless, he needed relief.

Hecate smiled, and pulled away from Harry. She cleared the teacher's desk with one wave of her hand and climbed up onto it. She crawled onto the desk, with one movement, getting on all fours. The goddess of magic showed her ass and dripping pussy towards Harry.

She reached over, picked up the ruler, and smacked herself on the ass on it.

Harry's cock was already out of his pants as quick as possible. He climbed up behind Hecate, and grabbed her around the waist, before leaning towards her ear.

"You're going to pay for that."

"I hope it's with a nice hard cock," Hecate said. "Time to expand more of our…"

She didn't even finish her lecture. Harry drilled his rock-hard phallus inside of her tight cunt. It stretched around his intruding rod. Harry held onto Hecate and plowed her insides. His balls snapped back and drilled her from behind. A couple more thrusts resulted in her moaning out in pleasure.

"Yes, I'm going to expand you, alright," Harry told her. "Are you ready to be drilled hard?"

"YES!" Hecate yelled.

Harry pushed his hard cock inside of the sexy goddess of magic. Her insides felt like elastic, stretching just as much as it needed to be. Harry undid her bun and caused her dark-hair to flow freely.

The goddess of magic received a huge plowing, one she thought she deserved for a very long time. Harry's lengthy cock buried inside of her tightening loins. Harry pushed deeper inside of her and then pulled almost all the way out of her.

"And I think we're going to create a lot of magical energy….more than any normal man can hold," Harry said. "Are you ready to cum for me?"

Hecate thought that was a question which should not even be asked. She received a huge cock buried inside of her body. Several long thrusts of his heavy rod pounded inside of her body. Harry unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way.

"Do you want to cum, my goddess?"

His cock slowed down, and then almost pulled out of Hecate's body.

"It's not fair you don't answer my questions, when I always answer yours," Harry responded. "So, how about it? Do you want to cum, or not?"

Hecate's walls ached and she would love nothing more than to have his cock inside of her. Harry denied her, and that turned her on. Still, she wanted this huge cock buried inside of her body.

"Yes, I want to cum. Please, let me cum!"

Harry pushed his hard rod inside of her from behind. His balls bounced against her body. The filling and emptying of Hecate's magnificently tight snatch became even more frantic. Harry grabbed her bare ass for leverage and shoved him inside of her.

"Something is building up," Harry said. "This orgasm can fuel me for weeks…."

"Yes, yes," Hecate responded.

Hecate grabbed onto the edge of the desk, mewling in pleasure. Harry plunged into her gripping pussy one more time. Her walls tightened around him and released him. The build-up increased. A single, powerful, orgasm reached an apex inside of Hecate.

Her blouse hung open and her breasts ached for attention. Harry reached underneath her top and slowly caressed her breast, while it still had been contained in her bra. The teasing continued, with Hecate's moist walls squeezing down on Harry and releasing him.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "The big one….the one you've been waiting for."

Hecate answered with a smile and her thighs closed around Harry. She took his hard cock inside of her tightening center.

Harry hit the right spot and caused Hecate's orgasm to reach a fever pitch. He hung on for a few more seconds, pounding the goddess underneath him all the way over the edge. Her wet walls clenched Harry, and started to milk his agonizingly hard rod.

"Closer," Harry said.

"Yes," Hecate said, squeezing Harry tighter inside of her. "I'm cumming….draw upon the energy."

She kept to her role as teacher even when in the middle of one of the greatest orgasms of her life. Harry couldn't deny that was amazing. He decided to keep to his role as the eager student by pounding her. The budding mage reached into Hecate's very being and drew waves of energy out of her. Her body gushed underneath Harry's attentions and pushed into her body.

Harry pulled out of Hecate and allowed her to drop down onto the desk with a gushing pussy. His balls ached full of cum, and he was not done.

Harry pulled Hecate up and made her face him. Her blouse tore off the rest of the way, revealing her ample chest in a bra. The bra followed next. Hecate's round wonders stuck out in front of Harry's chest. They begged to be touched, and they did.

The moans from the goddess increased. Harry slowly eased her towards his lap. The two of them touched each other, with Harry sitting on the magical goddess's desk. Hecate eased closer towards the tip of Harry's cock. It almost eased inside of her body.

Hecate rubbed her hips down onto Harry. She wanted the cock inside of her so badly. Harry could tell, a smile crossing over his face.

She looked beyond beautiful, wearing nothing but thigh high black stockings, a garter belt, and a very seductive smile. Also, a pair of glasses, which made her look sexier as well. Harry held his hands against Hecate's waist, and pulled her closer towards his standing prick.

The magical goddess stretched with ease around Harry's upright rod. It entered her body with the greatest of ease and filled her completely up. Hecate rolled her hips slowly down, engulfing Harry inside of her.

Warm legs covered in stockings wrapped around Harry. Hecate sheathed his cock inside of her dripping hot pussy, and oh boy, did it ever feel good. Hecate bounced up slowly and worked Harry inside of her. Her chest was directly in front of Harry's line of sight.

Harry leaned into her chest and sucked her juicy orbs. Hecate closed her eyes to bask in the worship Harry lavished enough her chest.

"I'm going to cum again," Hecate said.

Harry put his hands on her hips, and couldn't resist feeling up those legs covered in those amazing thigh highs. They made her long and sultry looking legs very fabulous. Harry watched with Hecate rising up from this position, and drive herself down onto them.

"Yes, baby, right between my thighs," Hecate breathed. "I want you right there….soon you're going to cum right there….and I'm going to bare your child….she's going to divine."

The goddess bounced up and down on him. The energy expelled between both sides grew even immense and the heat of her pussy was very intense. Harry shoved his cock into her, to feel her warmness caress his magnificent rod. The goddess kept bouncing up and down on Harry, eyes sultry with lust when driving herself down onto Harry.

"Mmm, hmm, right there," Hecate moaned at the top of her lungs.

Her pussy squeezed down onto Harry and released him. Hecate bounced up and down onto Harry's large prick and tried, as she might to milk it of all of her juices.

"You're getting close again," Harry said. "I'm making you cum again?"

Harry squeezed Hecate, and made sure she rode him a little faster. She rode out her own orgasm. Her smoldering thighs drew Harry between them. Her breathing increased with each fall and each drop.

"There's no need to say anything," Harry said. "The look in your eyes, it's more than enough, isn't it?"

Hecate answered with a nod in response. The state of her should have clued Harry in on how much she wanted this. His big cock pressed between her thighs. The invited Harry inside of her, stretched at the base, and sucked him deeper inside of her.

"Closer," Harry groaned.

The goddess rebounded down on Harry and bounced a slight amount higher. She stretched down onto Harry's lengthy rod, sucking it inside of her body.

"Here it comes, baby," Hecate said. "You're so close, I can feel how close you are. Oh, baby, cum inside me, please!"

Harry held onto her hips and bumped them up into Hecate's invading pussy. Her walls tightened around Harry, and he couldn't help but pound the inside of them. His balls were about ready to expel.

The greatest energy draw was about to cum. Harry watched Hecate bounced up and down. Her walls growing tighter and trying to pump his cum inside of her. He was deep, almost touching her womb when she pushed down onto him. Hecate's divine womb was about to be fertilized with Harry's warm seed.

"I can see where Circe gets it from," Harry breathed.

Hecate didn't do anything other than smile. She rode Harry's cock all the way to the edge, and two more orgasms on her part. Her legs ensnared Harry, and his hands ensnared her back, before feeling down those stocking clad legs.

Both lovers saw white, with Harry shooting his immense load of cum. He drew the energy from Hecate's passion and the pleasure coming through her loins. She coated his cock with natural lubricate which made him just bury deeper inside of her.

Hecate knew right now Harry had build up a huge amount of energy. She rode out every last bit of cum he had in those balls. Her daughter was right, he could go on for a very long time, and the more energy he could harness into the power, the longer he could go on.

Some more advanced lessons might be over, with the help of Aphrodite perhaps, but that could wait until later. Now, Hecate finished riding Harry.

She pulled away from Harry and gave him one more sensual kiss, which didn't quell Harry's fire. It just started it up again.

The hardness of Harry's cock brushed against Hecate's bloated stomach.

"And now, it's time for your next lesson."

* * *

 **End.**


	133. Three For One(Jones Sisters)

Before I write this chapter, I should note that another blog exclusive chapter has been written. This time, with the lovely Susan Storm joining up with Harry. So, please, when you have the opportunity check it out. It's on my blog, which you can access underneath the very important links section of my profile. Then access it through the Web of Chaos Archives, and then either through the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Chapters Archive.

And yes, I'm well aware the problems with alerts on this website. When I post the chapter, it registers an error and acts like the chapter is not posted. I can go into my stories and go to the chapter list and find the latest chapter. But it's not registered as updated on my profile page. This website has been having this problem for three days, ever since Tuesday. This website sometimes, honestly. I could say more, but I don't want to spend twenty minutes writing a rant about how broken this website is. So, yeah, visit the blog, as there are chapters posted a day early on there.

* * *

 **Three for One(Megan, Gwenog, and Hestia Jones from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Life could not have been better for Harry Potter, at the moment. The Boy-Who-Lived leaned back against the bed and saw three very beautiful faces hovering an inch away from his crotch. One of the figures reached down and pulled off his boxer shorts to reveal his very erect cock for the world to see.

Harry's wife, Megan Jones, slowly stroked Harry's massive cock. She dressed in an emerald-green corset, which matched Harry's eyes, and also showed her amazing chest, one of the best in the year, right next to Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and Lavender Brown. There were no shame of being compared to those three. She wore a thong and delicious looking thigh high stockings. She slowly stroked Harry's massive prick.

Then, we had Megan's sister, Hestia, who was about a decade younger than Harry's parents, a dark haired woman with breasts slightly smaller than her sister, but still quite lovely to say the least. She dressed in a dark blue corset, and a matching thong, and thigh high stockings. The older woman grabbed Harry's balls and gave them a nice squeeze.

His eyes fell onto the other member of the Jones sister, the oldest of the three, although she didn't look it, Gwenog Jones. Gwenog slowly crawled down the bed with a seductive smile on her face. She dressed in a white bra and a pair of panties which contrasted her skin nicely. She moved over towards Harry and held his head into place, before kissing Harry while her two sisters worked over his cock and balls.

Gwenog and Hestia were both happy Megan decided to share her husband, their brother-in-law, with them. Megan decided the gift of Harry Potter should not be squandered, and they thanked her for that.

"Remove your panties, and get on my face," Harry told Gwenog.

Gwen's lips curled into a smile. She caught sight of her two younger siblings, well step-siblings technically if you wanted to get technical, working over Harry's mighty pole. His swollen balls and cock were lavished with attention.

"As you wish."

The Holyhead Harpy captain slipped her panties of and slowly climbed onto Harry's face. She received his hands on her thighs and suddenly, his tongue was wiggling against her dripping slit. Gwen threw her head back and moaned, enjoying the point of Harry's tongue brushing in between her soft thighs.

Megan took Harry's cock into her mouth with practiced ease. She watched Hestia slurp on his balls and give Harry squeeze.

' _They're pretty swollen as they always are,'_ Megan thought.

Megan popped the inside of her lips around Harry's rock hard tool and slurped him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down a couple more times, forming a vacuum tight seal around Harry's rock-hard cock. Her mouth took Harry deep inside.

"Mmm, mmm," Megan breathed, sucking on his manhood.

She chanced a glance up at Gwen, who was riding Harry's tongue. She was feeling good, but Megan knew her sister was going to feel really good, when they had a chance to kick it into over drive. Harry positioned himself between Gwen's thighs and started to lick.

Hestia stopped and could feel the invisible tongue slowly course between her thighs. Megan stopped sucking Harry's cock for a moment, feeling she should explain to her sister what was happening to her.

"Harry has mentally linked us together, so we can feel Gwen's pleasure when he eats her pussy," Megan said.

"Really?" Hestia asked. "That's kind of impressive, it's a really powerful piece of magic."

"Did you see this cock?" Megan asked. "Look how big it is, how thick it is? And you're trying to tell me you didn't figure out how Harry's a really powerful wizard already."

One look at Harry's rock-hard member told Hestia the story. She couldn't deny how hard and how much she wanted to suck Harry's mighty rod. Her thighs moistened with desire.

"Here, let me help you see it up close and personal."

Megan grabbed Hestia by the hair and forced her down onto Harry's cock. She gagged on the massive cock which went down her throat the first couple of times.

"You're going to have to get used to it," Megan said. "Just establish a tempo, and use those nice dick sucking lips you were blessed with."

Megan moved over behind her sister when she sucked off Megan's husband. The former Hufflepuff reached behind Hestia and slid down her panties. She slowly rubbed her sister's smooth pussy, and felt how wet it was, and by proxy, how wet Gwen was.

"GOD!" Gwen yelled.

It was here that Harry kicked things up into overdrive. His tongue rotated inside of Gwen's tight pussy, rattling. The sweet sensations of Parseltongue pleasured the pussy of the Holyhead Captain. He tasted the juices and sucked them on more.

"Yes, he is," Megan said.

With that flippant comment, Megan pushed her face between Hestia's thighs and started to lick out her big sister's dripping hot pussy. Hestia reacted to her little sister's attentions with moaning and pleasure. Megan was such a good pussy eater.

To be fair, she had a lot of practice with Susan and Hannah, but that was neither here nor there. Hestia's wet pussy was here and there, and right underneath her mouth. Megan slowly sucked the juices for her sister, and got her nice and wet for Harry's eventual cock invasion.

Gwenog rocked back on Harry's face. Her firm thighs pressed on either side of his face, the moment Harry gripped her hard. Gwen rolled her hips down onto Harry's face, feeling him when he ate her out. The witch above him could feel her juices just draining away, slowly, but surely over Harry's face. It felt really good to be eaten out like this. Words could not describe how amazing this all felt.

"Mmm, mmm, yeah," Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry buried his face inside of the paradise. There would be many men who would die to be with the Holyhead Captain, and Harry didn't have to be that drastic. Sex was all about networking after all, and he networked himself inside her tight pussy, licking it out.

Megan's own pussy tingled to show her how much Gwen was really getting into it. Her nails dug inside of Hestia's thighs, taking her frustration out.

Hestia never neglected Harry's big cock. Those balls, so full of cum, and so primed to explode, were also the target of her affections. She squeezed them hard, trying to encourage the cum to come out of them. Her mouth wrapped tightly around Harry's cock and sucked him very hard.

He really wished he could put his hands on the back of Hestia's head to encourage him. Unfortunately, his hands were too busy feeling up the prime ass of Gwenog Jones when feasting on her pussy juices. A lovely scent came from her pussy.

So many times, Gwen came. His tongue should be registered as a deadly weapon. It was a reminder about how those who were gifted with the serpent-flavored tongue were judged to be evil by the average wizard. They were able to perform oral sex far better than anyone else.

Cumming one more time, Gwen rocked herself down on Harry's cock.

Hestia came again, and Megan almost forgot how vocal her sister could be when she came. Megan slipped her fingers between her thighs and rubbed herself while licking out her big sister's sticky, juicy pussy.

Now, it was Harry's turn to come. The wizard's cock had been encased inside of Hestia's mouth. He stretched into her warm face hole, with Hestia sucking him as hard as possible. Her eyes focused on Harry, with so much hunger dancing in them when going further down on his mighty tool.

He blew and blew big time. Several blasts of cum fired into Hestia, who hung on and took all of Harry's cum into her mouth like a champion.

Megan pulled away from Hestia, and Gwen slid off of Harry. This allowed Harry to grab the back of Hestia's head and guide her into the back of her mouth with a few more solid pumps. Harry's balls contracted and released, becoming less swollen, although still swollen.

One hand rested on the back of Hestia's neck. Megan leaned in and whispered in her sister's ear. "Share the wealth."

Hestia understood and crawled over to the other side of the best. She crawled over and gave Gwen a passionate kiss, which Gwen returned, putting her hands onto the back of her head. The two of them kissed each other, with passion and fury, neither of them backing down from their actions with each other.

Megan slowly slipped her corset top down and revealed the very welcomed sight of her round, large, perky melons to Harry. Harry rose up off of the bed, flashing Megan a smile. Megan leaned down and took her breasts to put them around Harry's half-hard cock.

"It never fails, does it?" Megan asked.

Harry shook his head in negative, no it never failed.

"Oh, your tits are still great," Harry said.

"Benefits of magic, they never will sag," Megan said. "And they will never give me back problems either."

The busty former Hufflepuff rolled her breasts down Harry's throbbing cock. She was going to get it nice and hard for her sister's to take turns indulging themselves in. Megan leaned down and kissed the top of Harry's head.

The Boy-Who-Lived's manhood twitched into the mouth of the sensual woman giving him a great tit job and sucking him off. Megan licked the head of his cock and then slowly kissed down on it.

"Good, and ready to go."

Squeezing it, Megan retracted. She turned around, to see her sisters just break free from each other. She grabbed Gwen with a smile on her face.

"Age before beauty."

Gwen shook her head, very funny. Regardless, she crawled on top of Harry Potter, and mounted his hips. His cock was very hard, and just by touching the outer lips, it sent tingles down Gwen's spine. And speaking of tingles being sent down her spine, Harry grabbed it.

She hoped to have a piece of Harry and his large cock for some time. Dreams would in fact come true sooner rather than later. Gwen's wet pussy slipped over the head of Harry and worked its way down. Harry held onto her back and lowered her womanhood down onto his mighty pole.

Harry enjoyed the sensation of this mature babe pushing her sensual, athletic, body down onto his throbbing hard rod. He reached behind Gwen and squeezed her ample booty before slapping it. The chocolate-skinned Quidditch Player rolled her hips up and down onto his rod.

It took a moment, but Gwen established a steady amount of momentum, riding Harry's large cock. His throbbing balls were underneath her, swelling up despite just having been drained of cum thanks to Hestia and Megan's efforts.

"Just have to go the extra mile to make sure you're nice and wet for Harry's cock," Megan said. "It's been a long time since you've had a real cock in you, haven't you?"

A single finger shoved into Hestia's tightening snatch. Megan pulled it back to briefly taste her sister's juices. After a smile in satisfaction had been presented, Megan slipped her finger back into her sister's dripping hot snatch. She pushed in and shoved out.

Hestia rolled her hips up. This was legalized torture what Megan was doing to her. She loved how her pussy stretched, and how Megan really knew what to do. Megan leaned over and kissed Hestia's navel which brought her passion.

Gwen dug her nails into Harry when rocking up and down on him. She sucked on the side of his neck, biting down on him. Harry grabbed Gwen's ass and encouraged her to drop down onto him.

"You'll find yourself become very addicted to my cock," Harry said. "Megan knows, she knew exactly what she was doing by inviting you into our bedroom today."

Boy, did she ever know the reason why she was here, but Gwen didn't care. All she wanted was Harry's big cock slammed into her body, stretching it out in every single way. Her heart beat a couple of extra beats the further she rocked up and dropped down.

Harry re-doubled his efforts and grabbed Gwen's exposed chest. He squeezed Gwen's nipples and caused the dark-skinned beauty to scream out in pleasure. Her eyes closed and Gwen mewled when coming all the way down on his throbbing hard cock.

"And now, it's time for you to cum."

She tried to hold back for a few seconds, but it was folly. If the power of Harry's words didn't do it, the fact he was able to stimulate every single nerve ending located in Gwen's body at once did. Her orgasm was very intense. Harry buried himself inside of her, his throbbing balls beating against her entrance.

The Holyhead captain was in a daze, and she almost collapsed on Harry. Her walls squeezed Harry's massive rod and released it. Gwen's body shuddered in pleasure.

Harry pulled out of Gwen's warm snatch. He turned around just in time to see Megan holding Hestia's thighs open, ready for Harry to penetrate them.

"Here you go," Megan said with a smile. "She's been waiting for you for a long time. You know what to do, don't you?"

Harry's manhood throbbed when catching one look at Hestia. He really knew what to do. Her pussy was spread open, and her athletic body was primed and ready to go. She might have been the least endowed of the three sisters, at only a C-Cup, but her breasts were quite lovely still, and very perky.

And also responsible to his touches, with Hestia's breathing continuing, and Harry climbing over the top of her. He ground his cock against her wet slit.

"I'm dying here," Hestia said.

She had a taste of that cock earlier, but Hestia Jones wanted more than a taste. She wanted the entire package buried inside of her. Megan crawled next to her.

"Play nice," Megan said with a wink.

Megan gave Hestia another hot kiss and slowly pulled away from her. Hestia's eyes throbbed with anticipation. Harry lowered his meat missile towards her scorching slit and entered inside of her.

"You're so tight," Harry groaned. "You sisters are all very tight."

"Magical prowess," Hestia said with a smile. "Oh, it's the perfect fit!"

Harry enjoyed magic, when it wasn't trying to kill him. One of the most practical applications of magic was indulging himself in some of the most beautiful women in the world. And Hestia showed to be among the top of the list of beauties. Her hips gripped Harry hard and inhaled his big cock into her body.

"Yes, that's perfect," Hestia yelled.

Meanwhile, Megan moved over to taste the forbidden tang of Gwen's pussy. Her wet walls invited Megan to take the plunge. And tongue first she plunged.

Gwen had been half away. Her younger sister sticking her tongue inside of her pussy woke her completely up. Megan could really nibble on a pussy. It was something which Gwen learned sooner rather than later.

"MEGAN!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs.

One sister screaming the name out loud of another sister was all the encouragement Harry needed to spur on. He gripped Hestia's nipples and squeezed it. His cock pushed deep inside of Hestia. Her hips rose up, stocking clad legs finding a spot around his hips.

Harry pounded her pussy into jelly and Hestia could not feel better, happier, or anything. That large cock shoved inside of her tightening vice of a pussy and caused her to close her eyes. It was beyond good to feel a huge cock shoved in between her thighs.

"Harry, oh, you're going to make me…"

"Not yet, but soon," Harry said. "Trust me, it's going to make you feel good."

Those swollen balls pushed against Hestia's moist sex. The woman rose her hips up off of the bed to try and take Harry's large cock inside of her body. Her heart hit a fever pitch the moment Harry shoved his hard cock inside of her. He rose up off of the bed and slammed himself into her.

The hungry slurping at the other end of the bed didn't help. Gwen thrashed in a never ending state of bliss every time Megan swirled her tongue inside of her loins. One sister was giving the other a pretty amazing tongue lashing. Gwen rocked herself a slight amount off of the bed, and dropped down onto the bed. Her hips kept rocking back and forth, establishing a great rhythm.

Megan smiled when feeling her sister. She could also feel Hestia's pleasure coursing through her body. That mental link was still on. It made Megan want to jump Harry's cock and ride her husband until all of the cum drained from his big bloated balls.

' _Good things come to those who wait.'_

She just decided to take her frustrations out on Gwen's sopping pussy. Her pussy also felt Hestia's pleasure, and Megan's. And given how all three sisters felt a constant amount of pleasure.

Gwen and Hestia turned their heads slightly to kiss each other while Harry drilled Hestia and Megan munched on Gwen's dripping hot twat. It was a lovely sign.

"So hot," Harry said. "And you're getting so close. You feel the pleasure going through her body, don't you?"

Hestia moved away from her step sister and looked up towards Harry. Her hips grinded up to meet Harry's massive prick shoved into her tight body.

"Yes, I feel it, I feel it really good," Hestia said. "Almost as much as I feel your big throbbing cock stretch out my tight, pussy."

Hestia clamped down on Harry. His balls sprang up and smacked her on the wet pussy. Hestia reached up to encourage Harry.

"They're so full of cum," Hestia said. "Would you cum with me, Harry? It would make me feel so good."

Harry's rod shoved deep inside of her tight body and didn't think she would outlast him. He could feel the orgasm about ready to spread through her. Harry took his fingers, dug them into Hestia's hips and hammered away at her tight opening.

"They're very full of cum," Harry said. "And the cum is all for you, Hestia. Feel it, it feels so good, doesn't it?"

Hestia couldn't deny all of this felt very good. It felt better than good in fact. His balls snapped down on her and danced against her hot, dripping opening.

"Yes, so full!" Hestia moaned at the top of her lungs. "Please, cum with me."

Harry just smile, not cluing in Hestia on the fact, whether or not she was going to have all of her dreams become a reality. He just clutched onto her legs and worked her up.

"Lady's first."

The pleasurable sensation went through Hestia and caused every inch of her body to explode. Harry pleasured her nipples without touching them, and squeezing them. Hestia rose up and took Harry's hard cock into her moist snatch.

Her gripping hot pussy squeezed Harry's massive tool. He pushed into Hestia and rose out before slamming his rock-hard cock inside of her very inviting snatch. Harry pushed his manhood deep inside of her body and stretched her completely out.

Hestia could feel the orgasm cascade through her. She didn't think she would feel anything like this. It wasn't just Harry pleasuring her body, it was him pleasuring her magical essence, her very being. If it didn't seem so tacky, Hestia would think he pleasured her soul as well.

Hestia dropped down onto the bed, her body releasing so much of her juices it was insane. Harry pulled out of her, his cock dripping, swollen, and ready to burst at any moment.

Megan pulled herself away from Gwen and crawled her. She grabbed Harry's swollen hard balls and squeezed them. The nymphomaniac witch leaned forward and kissed Harry's cock head tip, swirling her tongue around it to taste the juices of Hestia and Gwenog all over it.

Finally, when she was done, Megan pulled herself up onto Harry's lap. Her large breasts smacked Harry in the face. Harry reached in to hold onto Megan's magnificent chest. She closed her eyes when lowering herself towards him.

Seconds before taking the plunge, she stopped. Megan leaned towards Harry and whispered hotly in his ear.

"I'm going to drain your balls."

Megan's wet pussy eagerly took Harry's cock inside of her. The witch needed lots of sex to focus, and Harry was the one who could give it to her. Constantly, they fucked, several times a day, in pretty much every room in the house, and also sometimes in the backyard, in the front yard, in the park next to their house, on the neighbor's car, pretty much everywhere you could think of.

Now, her wet pussy closed around Harry's agonizingly hard cock. Megan took his cock inside of her body, squeezing it.

"Your pussy is the best," Harry groaned.

"Of course, it's the one you married and get to fuck every day," Megan said. "It's all for you, baby, it's all for you, oh fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Megan encircled Harry's hair around her fingernail and then pushed it back. She rocked herself up, leaning back. Harry dove between her chest and started to feast on her round, sweaty orbs. Megan rocked up and down on his throbbing hard rock.

"Fuck, you're amazing, the best!" Megan yelled. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Harry squeezed her ass and came up from her breasts. A wicked smile spread over his face.

"You've been a very bad girl, that's how you got lucky."

"Oh, yes, I'm your bad girl," Megan breathed. "A bad girl who needs her daily dosage of cock from a strong man. It just gets bigger, every day, I swear."

Harry didn't say anything. He felt Megan's walls close down onto him.

"And when I'm done with you, we're going to get that cock nice and hard, so you can fuck my sisters again, and then you can fuck me again," Megan said. "And maybe we can invite some of my friends over, so you can fuck them too. It will be nothing, but a weekend long fuck fest."

Harry smiled and held Megan's hips, pushing her tightening center down onto him.

"I'm not done with you yet," Harry said. "You're going to cum just like both of them."

Megan nodded eagerly. Oh, she was going to cum, cum harder than she ever came before. Her tightening pussy held onto Harry when shoving down onto his rod. She watched her two sisters move towards each other. Hopefully, they would indulge in each other.

The horny witch bounced harder on Harry's cock. Megan rose up and dropped down onto his intruding manhood. Her hot bouncing got Harry into this, and caused him to bury his cock into her.

"You're riding my cock like an aimless slut in front of both of your sisters," Harry groaned. "Do you have no shame at all?"

"No, none," Megan said, grinning.

She flexed her walls around Harry and squeezed him very tightly. Harry held onto her hips and rocked her insides with his hardening rod. Megan pushed her hips down onto Harry and released his cock with a couple of rather slick pumps. Her walls closed down around him.

"Getting close," Megan said. "And I know you are too. You're getting close of draining those balls into my tight, pussy. Come on, do it, do it big boy!"

Hestia and Gwen looked for the final few minutes, seeing their youngest sister riding the cock of the savior of the Wizarding World. It was an amazing sight to be perfectly honest. Those ass cheeks bounced up and down with Harry grabbing onto her ass and squeezing his cock.

"FUCK!" Megan yelled.

Harry smiled and encouraged her to drive her pussy down onto his rod. Her orgasm was infectious and very intense. Her wetness dampened his cock when going all the way down onto him.

"Getting close," Harry said. "I know you want to cum again."

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Megan screamed, holding onto Harry's bicep and giving it a very rough squeeze.

Her tightening walls held onto Harry, and started to milk his rod deep inside of her body. Her orgasm was very intense. Her firm thighs smacked down onto Harry. Her legs tightened around him, her nails dug into Harry's arm when bouncing down on him.

"FUCK, CUM INSIDE ME!" Megan yelled. "Shoot that nasty, load of cum inside of my greedy, pussy. I want to feel it dripping out of me a week from now!"

Megan shoved her pussy down onto Harry's rod and enveloped it. The nymphomaniac made a pretty good argument. Harry grabbed her ass for leverage and slammed himself into her. His balls released an immense load inside of her, filling Megan up to the brim.

Her eyes glazed over when dropping down onto Harry's rock hard cock. She pumped him, and tried to drain as much cum out of his balls as possible.

A long second passed, with Megan pulling herself up off of Harry. Her pussy was battered, dripping with cum, and she fell back onto the bed.

Just in time for both Gwen and Hestia to suck and lick her pussy. And Harry to position himself between both of her sisters and slide his fingers inside their tightening pussies.

The weekend just barely started after all.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 5/9/2017


	134. Conquering a Queen(Maxima)

**There's another blog exclusive chapter. Go page of very important links, Web of Chaos Archives, and either head it up in the Blog Exclusive Chapters or the Breeding Ground.**

 **And yes, this website has been broken for a week now. Can't help that, unfortunately. So you're likely not to get an alert for this chapter, and you stumbled upon it on my page. At least we can fix the update the chapter by the old post/delete/re-post trick. Which is simple as posting your chapter, deleting the posted chapter, and posting the same chapter. Unless of course this website actually is fixed. Anyone, enjoy the smut.**

* * *

 **Conquering a Queen(Maxima from Superman)**

* * *

Harry Potter, born Har-Zod of Krypton, stood in the middle of an immense battle field with smoke and flames coming out of it. There were rubble all about, and miniature craters in the ground. On her knees in front of him, rested the Queen of Almarac, the proud Maxima, a woman who sought a husband more than anything else in the universe.

Her kingdom always had been in a state of upheaval, and there had been a lot of internal pressure on her. Maxima, with her standards being high, could not just have any random selection of genetic material as her king. She needed someone who was strong, powerful, and could handle her in battle. She needed a man who would make help her make strong and beautiful children to cause the royal heritage of Almarac.

"Amazing," Maxima said when she was on her knees before Har-Zod, "Simply amazing, you are….you are the one….you are my husband…..you have bested me in battle, and therefore you have earned the right to take my hand in marriage and take me straight to your bed….or mine, I'm not too particular."

In her mind, it didn't have to be a bed. She lusted for the powerful man's loins, and she needed it bad. She needed to become one with him.

Harry leaned down and grabbed a handful of Maxima's red hair. The top half of her green armor had been lifted, showing her breasts with nipples which were rock-hard after the battle. Her upper body was very toned, with a flat toned stomach without an ounce of fact. She had an amazingly looking ass, and the crotch of the bottom of her armor had been ripped as well. There were a few scratches already on her long legs.

"So, you think I've earned the right to be your King?" Harry asked. "You think I've earned the right to bed you….am I right, Queen Maxima?"

Maxima nodded in response, putting her hands on either side of her new husband's neck. He bested her in battle. Only a man could dominate her on the battle field would be strong enough to seed her with his children. Her womb called to her, she needed his children inside of her now. Their children, the future of this universe, and a combination of the genes of a man from Krypton and a woman from Almarac, they would be beautiful.

"Yes," Maxima nodded in response. "We can start right here, if you don't want to wait."

Harry blocked Maxima's attempts to attack his mouth with hers. The woman backed off in confusion, and also a bit of anger.

"You haven't earned the right to have me just yet," Harry said. "Do you know who I am? I am, Har-Zod, the son of one of the most decorated lines on Krypton. My mother is Astra In-Ze, one of the greatest military commanders of the universe. I have greatness running through my veins….therefore, it seems to me like you have to earn the right to have my cock inside of you."

Maxima couldn't bring herself to be angry. She wanted to earn the right to have that cock inside of her, breeding her, filling her with his seed, and impregnating her with his children. The Queen slowly descended to her knees in a submissive position.

"Are you even certain to know what to do with a cock?" Harry asked. "Do you know what it's like when real manhood presents itself?"

Harry undid his pants. He could see the woman's anticipation building. He slowly undid his pants and revealed his boxer shorts. Maxima's eyes glued on the very big bulge, drooling in a manner which was unbecoming of royalty.

"I can be educated, Har-Zod," Maxima murmured underneath her breath.

"You will find you are helpless much like other women," Harry said. "Much like other women when they kneel before Har-Zod!"

Harry pulled down his boxer shorts to reveal a gigantic cock which Maxima could not take her eyes off of. It was one of the most remarkable things she ever laid her eyes on in the universe.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" Harry asked. "Or are you going to suck it?"

Maxima leaned in and wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. It only swelled bigger thanks to her touch. Her soft, strong hands worked their way down Harry's tool. Her lips moved closer to tasting the cock head and for the first time ever, Maxima wrapped her lips around the cock of a man.

She nibbled, sucked, and utterly violated her many servant girls, but now she was in a submission position. The huge cock penetrated her lips and she coaxed another thick inch into her mouth. The Queen's mouth eased more, taking about a fraction of the cock inside of her mouth. The taste-test continued.

"Let me help you."

Grabbing onto the back of Maxima's head, Harry forced his huge cock into the back of the woman's throat. His balls bounced off of the side of her mouth when Harry pushed his cock almost into her mouth and then pulled it out of her mouth. Harry drilled his throbbing hard cock inside of Maxima's mouth.

"Mmm, mmm!" Maxima moaned around Harry's throbbing hard prick.

Harry grabbed onto the back of Maxima's head and eased his throbbing cock inside of her mouth. Astra taught him how to deal with woman from Almarac, and how to bend them. Along with woman from Tamaran and Thangar as well, but that was beside the point. The redhead beauty on her knees next to him sucked his cock and made him feel really good.

The warmth and tightness of her throat was something a normal man could not sustain. Hell, if she demeaned herself to give a normal man a blowjob, there was a huge chance she would just simply melt the man's cock. Harry, with this reminder of his prowess, face fucked the Queen even more.

Maxima's eyes watered slightly from the force. She could feel her king exerting his dominance on her and shoving his cock down her mouth. The other women in her kingdom would also serve him well, if she had anything to say for it. It was a shame the other men would be rendered obsolete, but not one of them had been close to defeating her in battle anyway.

"You like the taste of my cock, don't you?" Harry asked. "You're nothing but another intergalactic whore, who is after my cock."

The Queen answered with a nod, feeling the length of Harry's cock jam deeper into her throat. Her throat stretched out to accommodate his thick manhood. Every single time his cock entered her throat, Maxima gripped him harder. She needed this manhood buried deep into her throat.

"Yes, you like my cock, don't you?" Harry asked. "There's nothing more than you want, do you?"

Maxima sucked him even harder, digging her fingernails into his lower back. He didn't correct the motion, but he did tighten the grip on her head. Those thick, throbbing balls, filled with his juices, bounced against her chin.

"You better swallow every single drop," Harry told her. "If you waste it, I will be angry."

Maxima closed her eyes and tilted back to accept the full cock into her throat. She stretched around Harry's intruding manhood. Every time he connected with her chin, it brought her closer to the edge. The Queen's knees dug into dirty ground before him.

A couple more thrusts lead into Harry really letting her have his cum. His balls constricted and shot the contents of his balls deep inside of Maxima's throat. The Queen tilted back, humming loudly when accepting his flow of cum into the back of her throat. The pressure was very intense, with his balls releasing their juicy fluids into her mouth. Maxima held onto his back and sucked him, harder, faster, more intense than ever before.

The feeling of release made Harry feel very good about himself. He fucked Maxima's tight mouth and throat all the way to the end.

A second passed, and Harry pulled out of Maxima. He grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet. Her top, about ready to come off, had now been ripped by Harry. It unleashed her large breasts into the world, something which Harry had to touch.

"And these now belong to me."

The beautiful queen nodded and tilted her head back. Harry squeezed her breasts and made Maxima's moans increase. His hands touched her heavenly wonders. Those juicy globes just bounced in Harry's hands. Maxima screamed one more time. He molded her round globes, working them over nice and fierce.

"Yes, yours!" Maxima breathed.

Harry leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, sucking on it. The Queen tightened her grip around Harry's neck, and encouraged him to go down further. He did, kissing at Maxima's collarbone, and then going towards her breast. One breast had to be squeezed with both hands. Harry felt the very firm, very sensual flesh. They would never sag due her heritage, they would always remain firm and large.

Smoldering lust burned through Maxima's eyes. She needed his mouth on her breasts. The powerful Kryptonian sucked on her breasts, making her breath very heavily. Har-Zod's fingers slowly ran down her stomach and made her heart beat very heavily underneath his grip.

"Touch me," Maxima begged him.

Harry could feel her pussy grow with heat underneath the palm of his hand. Maxima's hips moved up to meet him. The sorcerer pushed his fingers against her dripping slit. It was so tight, and he could not wait to shove his cock inside of her, and fuck her senseless.

Patience and anticipation were two things Harry learned through his training. The more he made the woman crave him, the more receptive she would be, the more she would bend to his actions. He kissed Maxima on the side of the neck before turning to attack her breasts. He sucked her right nipple while caressing her left breasts.

Maxima's mind became fogged with lust. She could not believe this was happening to her, and more importantly, she enjoyed what was happening to her. His fingers moved in circles around her dripping hot slit. The mature alien queen's hips bucked against him.

"I need you, I need your mighty rod inside me," Maxima begged.

The only thing Harry did to respond was put her back onto the large rock which could be used as a makeshift bed. He moved down to spread her thighs and pushed a couple of fingers deep in between her. He kissed her breasts and sucked it while driving his fingers into her.

Maxima thrashed underneath her king's affections. His fingers were excellent, but she wanted more. The Queen of Alamarac was not accustom to being denied the things she craved. But, why was it denial got her excited?

And he pulled his fingers out of her, before her orgasm reached completion. Something else had been denied by her new king. Maxima didn't have time to protest, he grabbed her firm thighs and slowly started to kiss down. The Queen's mind had been completely blown.

Harry traced patterns over her womanly slit. Maxima's hips pushed up and closed her legs around either side of Harry's head with a force which would snap the neck of a mortal man. Harry didn't break pattern, he kept licking into her pussy, delving a little deeper.

"MAGNIFICENT!" Maxima yelled at the top of her lungs.

Maxima's fingers pushed against the top of Harry's head and breathed in and breathed out. Harry dug his fingers deeper within her juicy thighs and forced her hips up to meet his face. Harry swirled his tongue around the inside of Maxima's dripping hot slit.

"Har-Zod!" she screamed.

Harry brought his tongue inside of her, rattling his tongue into her. He whispered nonsense with Parseltongue inside of Maxima's pussy. Regardless of the nonsense whispered, it made her hips buck up and she grabbed the back of Harry's neck.

Her king brought Maxima to a world of wonders. His talented mouth made Maxima succumb to feelings of pleasure and of unbridled, untamed lust. It was beyond any sensation she felt in her life. Her moist slit was more than willing to receive his cock.

The Queen's thrashing body caused vibrations above the top of the rock. Harry kissed her slit and suckled on it. Maxima grinded herself into Harry's waiting mouth. The Queen's body rose up and crashed down over the rocks. She was so close to an amazing orgasm.

Out went Harry's tongue and Maxima had been deflated. For the second time tonight, she had been denied her orgasm.

"Remember, who rules your body?" Harry asked. "I've beaten you in combat, and now I'm going to take the spoils of war. I bet you thought I was your prize. Well, I won, therefore, I get the prize."

Maxima's hips jumped when Harry roughly cupped her pussy. Her insides tingled, and she hoped what was going to come next was going to be his thick juicy cock, buried inside of her receptive body. Harry moved closer towards Maxima, putting his head on the inside of her lips. Slowly, he rotated against her.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, more than anything else!" Maxima mewled. "Please, my king, put it inside me, and empty your seed inside of my womb. Let me have our beautiful children."

"We'll see if you earned that right," Harry said.

Maxima spread her legs, ready to receive his cock. She would tell him how much she earned the right. Why wouldn't she have earned that right? She was Queen Maxima of Almarac, one of the most beautiful and powerful women in the world. Men lined up for her.

The fact this one made her work for it, made him the most desirable man in the universe. It grew tiring to see men fall at her feet all of the time. Even if it gave her something convenient to step on, so she didn't get her boots dirty.

She came back to life when feeling the head of her king's cock push against her dripping hot slit. Maxima's hands dug into his lower back.

"Please, Har-Zod!" she begged.

Having women beg for his cock always made Harry smile. She kneeled before him, now she was going to scream underneath him. Harry rolled his fingers down Maxima's very firm legs to feel them. He could feel how excited she was. His fingers moved over to grab onto her hips and he aimed.

Half of the large Kryptonian cock pierced her insides. The instant Har-Zod entered her body, Maxima could feel very dazed. Her heart could have stopped when Harry shoved his hard cock inside of her body. Harry almost pulled out of her and then with one more shove, buried his huge cock inside of her one more time.

Maxima begged for him to be inside of her. Her mind raced with thoughts of pleasure. Her hips pushed up to meet Harry's massive rod.

"Take me, take me, make me yours!" Maxima yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her legs ensnared Harry's waist and pulled him into her body. He grabbed onto Maxima and sank his big cock.

"You've been wanting to cum all evening, haven't you?"

Maxima smiled and nodded.

"I bet you would want to cum, right now, when my large cock is inside of you," Harry said. "I bet you can't wait to release all of that built up tension. You can't wait to milk my huge cock, can you?"

Maxima nodded in confirmation. Harry pushed his throbbing hard rod inside of her body and then pulled almost all the way out of her. He slammed his hard cock into her body.

"Do you want to cum?"

"Yes!" Maxima screamed, digging her nails into Harry's back scratching him.

She could feel her tempo rising. Her hips rising up off of the bed, when Harry drove her a little bit further down into the rock. The rock crumbled with Harry rising up and filling her with his big cock.

"Not….yet!"

Harry stopped completely and let Maxima's body taper down. Another orgasm, the third one tonight, had been denied for her. Slowly, Harry touched her, teasing her. Maxima's body shook and shivered, but she could not have any release.

"One truth you should know. You cum, when I allow it."

Maxima looked up towards him.

"Yes, Har-Zod, please grant me the honor of climax!" she panted.

Harry took her breasts in hand one more time. A small jolt of energy got her loins tingling even though the release did not come. He pulled as far out of her as possible and drilled himself into her. He speared into Maxima's hungry loins, making her feel the pleasure of his throbbing hard cock entering her body.

The Queen had been driven hard into the ground and indeed through the ground. The war torn battle field was developing a new crater, where she was being fucked into. Maxima's legs-scissored around Harry's waist and he pushed deep inside of her.

"MY KING!" Maxima screamed.

She hoped the climax would be at hand, but it had been snatched away from her at the last possible second. The ground underneath them smoked from the sheer force of how her knew ruler drove her into the ground. Now Maxima's body succumbed to him.

Harry lifted her legs up for more leverage, running a fingernail down to the back of her leg. The fact she moaned by just having the back of her legs being touched made Harry take note of all of the weak spots.

Maxima's legs rested upon Harry's shoulder. Her pussy ached, but really needed release. Harry put his hands on her taut stomach and ran down. He slowly played with her clit.

Time passed, and Maxima's mind entered a state of pure pleasure, but there was one thing which had been denied to her at least a dozen of times.

"It's time. Cum for me."

Maxima's body released the frustration which had been built up. Her tight, super-heated pussy squeezed Harry's invading rod. She could feel him pierce her. Her body shook the ground from the immense force of the orgasm and things were just about to heat up from there.

Harry pounded Maxima harder. She was really getting into having his cock driven into her. The Queen's body pushed all the way up around his throbbing hard loins.

"Har-Zod, please, inside me!" Maxima yelled.

Several miniature orgasms hammered her like a miniature Earthquake. Harry delved into her deeper, pushing his hard cock inside of her body. Her slippery slit grabbed onto Harry's rock hard cock, squeezing him tight. Harry rose up out of him and pushed deep inside of her.

Maxima thanked the gift she had received. She was going to get another gift.

She lost track of the time, how much had gone by? She could go for days, weeks even, without tiring. And so could he by the looks of things. His loins became a very prominent blur when jamming into her.

"I'm getting close," Harry said.

"Don't hold back," Maxima said.

Maxima squeezed him around the waist by her legs. Harry pulled almost out of her and slammed down into her body.

His balls were getting very hard to pull out. Maxima wasn't the only one he denied. He wanted his balls nice and full so he could finish bonding with his newest bond mate.

"Maybe you'll be lucky, and I'll consent to children," Harry said. "Or maybe you have a little more work to do?"

The thought of the unknown excited Maxima. He came inside of her. Bucket loads of cum shot into her body. The Queen didn't relinquish her hold on her king's mighty breeding rod until all of the cum poured inside of her body.

Harry finished emptying his stored seed inside of her body. He fired into Maxima's body and pulled out of her, leaving her laying in the middle of the smoking hole which was once a village square.

Maxima climbed to her feet, sore, and dripping with her king's seed. It was more than worth it. Both smiled, and Harry wrapped his arms around Maxima, and pulled her up.

"You're mine now," Harry said. "And all of the women in your kingdom will kneel before me."

"Yes, we're in agreement," Maxima said with a smile.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 5/12/2017.  
**


	135. The Time Has Come(Ellie)

So for those who might not know, the story alerts were broken from May 2nd, 2017 through May 10th, 2017. Therefore, you might have missed Chapter 132, 133, and 134 of the Breeding Ground. If you have, then check it out.

* * *

 **Time Has Come(Ellie from the Last of Us).**

* * *

Ellie bit down on her lip, waiting for him to arrive. The fifteen, nearly sixteen year old girl could hardly wait to see him one time. She had been waiting for him for a long time, her companion, the mysterious traveler who gave her hope in the longest times. He always came and went as he pleased, but always arrived just in time to give Ellie hope which she needed in a world which had become pure darkness and mysteriously.

The dark haired girl wore an oversized night shirt which came down to her knees, and not that much else underneath. Her hands placed firmly on her hips, her neck rolled back. Her age could not have been a problem, surely? They lived in a time where laws had pretty much given way to necessity and survival. Old morality had faded off, just like the many things she took for granted a long time ago.

"I'm here."

"As you always are when I need you the most," Ellie said.

She turned her attention towards the handsome dark-haired man with green eyes and a body which caused him to become the start of many of her dreams. Ellie's heart fluttered every faster, when looking towards him. She approached the man only known as Harry.

"Yes, I am," Harry said.

"Have you given my offer some thought?" Ellie asked.

"I know your desire," Harry said. "And know you don't want to die in this world without knowing pleasure…."

Ellie placed her finger on Harry's chin and leaned closer towards him. Her wide, expressive eyes looked towards him. Her eyes traced over his body a couple of seconds later. She had to convince him somehow.

"It's because I'm considered to be young, barely out of childhood, but not quite a woman," Ellie said. "And you're….well, I don't know how old you are. You look like you could be in your twenties, thirties….that isn't that old compared to me. And besides, what is age other than a marker to celebrate how many years you've survived?"

The young girl shook her head. She didn't want to be cynical at all. Her eyes flashed at Harry and leaned closer towards him, her lips puckering in front of them.

"I'm not just a terrified little girl," Ellie said. "I know by the old standards, I'm not considered legal, but really, are we going to be separated by those old outdated concepts of what it's like to be ready? I'm ready for you, and I want you right now, please."

The girl wrapped her arms around Harry. She was younger than he was, but lived through so many hardships, she had been hardened. The world had been torn apart around her.

"Please," Ellie said. "I need you, so badly…..it hurts so much I need you. Don't make me…."

Harry grabbed the back of her head and guided Ellie's face towards his. His touch on the back of her neck made Ellie shiver, those fingers touched the side of her neck.

"You think you're ready," Harry said. "You've grown, and matured in the time since I've known you. And I can feel your desire for me."

"Yes, it's there, it's real," Ellie said. "You are the only thing that's real."

"There's no going back from where we're going," Harry said. "I'm not going to hold back. Do you think you can handle everything I give you?"

Ellie touched his abs which came through the opening of her shirt. The girl gave a shy smile and a nod to match, slowly rubbing her fingers down his abdomen area.

"Yes," Ellie said. "I can handle you, I can handle everything. Please don't leave me hanging."

Harry touched the back of her soft hair and pulled the younger girl in for a kiss.

This particular kiss lit Ellie's word on fire. She lightly touched Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. Ellie anxiously worked her tongue against Harry. Harry held the back of her head and deepened the kiss. The girl squirmed when Harry moved her back onto the bed.

Ellie closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss from the man of her dreams. It set her loins on fire with more pleasure than she could ever reconcile in her life.

Harry pulled away from the kiss. He left her lips swollen, face red, and her breathing heavy. Ellie had been excited, and Harry took the underside of her shirt, slowly pulling it over. He revealed more of her toned legs, juicy young thighs, and flat stomach. She was innocent, but at the same time, rather beautiful. The teenager squirmed underneath the touches of the much older man.

"You're soaked," Harry said.

"Only for you," Ellie said.

Harry leaned in and kissed her on the side of the neck. Ellie gasped with Harry sucking on the skin on the side of her neck and slowly running his fingers down her body. The young firm body underneath Harry twitched and could feel his fingers.

The emerald-eyed sorcerer slowly reached behind her and unclipped Ellie's bra. Her young firm breasts came into light. They were very firm, about B-Cup in size, and looked nice on her frame. Harry noticed how hard her perky young nipples were. He reached towards her and tweaked her flesh, which caused Ellie's eyes to roll into the back of her head with the pleasure.

Harry lavished her body. The young woman's loins grew extremely heated with the thought of pleasure. Harry kissed down her body and caressed it. She was having all of her dreams come true at the same time. Ellie's body heated up from his mere touch. He slowly kissed all the way down her body.

"We're not going to go back from this," Harry said. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, don't stop now!" Ellie begged him.

Harry slowly slipped her panties down her legs to reveal her smooth pussy. His fingers lightly rubbed the inside of her thighs. Ellie's thighs clenched together with Harry slowly working his fingers deep towards her. Her thin slit, her thin virgin slit, was about ready to be penetrated. Harry held onto the edge of her slit, rubbing her pussy lightly.

"Harry!" Ellie yelled.

She panted heavily. Harry touched all of the parts of her which made her feel good. He squeezed her thighs and clenched them hard. Her hips rolled up towards his fingers when they lightly probed the inside of her.

Harry released the girl onto the bed. She collapsed, and Harry undid the belt, slowly pulling his pants down. Ellie sat up on the bed, a bit of curiosity. She wondered what was inside.

Placing her hands on the other side of Harry's boxers, the young girl tugged them now. She slowly unveiled Harry's throbbing hard cock from the other side of the boxers. It looked so big, and so round. Ellie reached in and rubbed on the head. She experimented with the cock in her hands. The teenager needed to grab his cock with both hands.

"It's so big!" Ellie gasped. "Is this supposed to fit in me?"

Harry leaned closer towards Ellie and smiled. His cock lightly brushed against the girls moist, very succulent lips. "With practice, yes."

Her heartrate sped up at the thought of having such a monster inside of her. She was getting wet at the thought of Harry's hard cock breaking her virgin pussy. Ellie's breathing increased when she leaned closer towards him.

"Does the little girl crave her first cock?" Harry teased her.

"Yes," Ellie said. "The little girl wants her Daddy's cock!"

It had been a whim she thought about calling Harry "Daddy", but an added layer to an already taboo situation excited Ellie. Her mind slowly burned with pleasure and she backed off on the bed. She spread her thighs for Harry.

"Pop my cherry," she said, biting down on her lips.

Harry slowly rubbed the other side of her thighs and caused her breathing to increase. He rolled his fingers down Ellie's belly and moved down to touch her warm slit. Her slit was ready to receive, and Harry put his cock at the edge.

Screams of pain came from the girl. Ellie clutched on his head. Only the tip of Harry's head entered her virgin pussy, and already it was blowing her mind. Harry touched his hands on either side of her legs, and slowly eased himself inside.

"Just relax," Harry said. "It's better to just take it all in, and don't struggle. The pleasure will follow soon."

Ellie felt her barrier being obliterated by Harry's cock. Her entire body racked with pain at her proof of her innocnece being destroyed. Ellie clutched onto Harry's arm and screamed out. Tears streamed down her face, but it was only for a fleeting moment.

Harry ran his fingers down her body, lovingly caressing the young girl on the bed. Ellie wrapped her legs around Harry and smiled when bouncing back up to accept the length of his cock inside of her.

"I'm feeling better now, Daddy," Ellie mewled underneath Harry. "Yes, give me your cock, your nice, big, round, fat cock. I want it inside my pussy, hard…..fuck me hard!"

Ellie was slowly gaining a bit of pleasure form Harry shoving his thick length inside of her. Her pussy walls clamped down on Harry. Her body eased to assimilate.

"It's not all inside of you, yet, honey," Harry said. "Do you want more of my big cock? Do you want it more in your tight, teenage pussy?"

"Mmm, yes, Daddy, you're such a good man, making me feel good!" Ellie panted.

Thrusts increased with hard frequency inside of Ellie's slick center. She pushed her walls up to meet Harry's cock, she took about as much inside of her tight pussy as possible. Her mind entered a state of pure continued bliss. Her legs locked around Harry, shaking a little bit. He held her legs tight and ran his fingers down her sensitive skin. Shudders and shivers followed the very second Harry pleasured Ellie. He kept up the pace, drilling his hard cock inside of her tight body.

It did not take too much to blow the mind of a teenager, as opposed to an older woman. Harry's fingers grabbed onto Ellie's thighs and pushed it into her. The fact she waited for a long time for this, having thoughts, dreams, ideas about Harry, made her pussy clamp down harder upon Harry.

"Cum for me, Ellie. Cum for Daddy."

Ellie's wet walls snugly fit around Harry's prick. The feeling of his bare cock in this tight, taboo, teenage pussy made Harry's balls ache something fierce. He shoved himself as far into her as she could take. Ellie's breathing increased underneath him.

Ecstasy described the next sensation Ellie felt. Her body quivered underneath Harry's intruding and hard cock. He kept bouncing those thick, swollen balls against her entrance. They were filled with cum, they were filled with cum for her. Ellie could hardly wrap her hand around how full they were for her.

She came though, and came extremely hard. Harry's cock clamped inside of her walls. He picked up a steadier pace and jammed his thick rod inside of her gripping warm pussy. Harry picked up the pace and drilled her insides faster, harder, with more fluid motions.

"Baby, you feel so good, don't you?"

Ellie nibbled the side of Harry's jaw with a kiss, and he returned fire by sucking on her neck, and then going around. The moment Harry played with her perky teenage breasts, Ellie lost her mind. She dug her nails into Harry's back and ensured his cock never strayed far.

"Yes, yes, Daddy, yes!" Ellie moaned. "Make me cum again!"

Harry slowly worked her up to this point. It was a slow and steady process, making her orgasm feel extremely great. Harry took his cock inside of her body. Ellie clamped down onto his intruding rod and milked him inside of her.

Ellie's body collapsed down on the bed. She looked up at the handsome man who was filling her pussy with so much cock. It made her tingle, to please him, to make him feel really good, just as good as he made her feel. And Ellie felt extremely good. She wished to do nothing more than to squeeze the cock and make him cum so hard, but she knew it would not happen soon.

She did not quite have the vaginal muscle control, or know how to work a cock. Her passion and energy though made up for the inexperience. Harry took control of the ride and buried his rod inside of Ellie. Ellie lifted her hips all the way up off of the bed and shoved more of Harry inside of her body. Her tightening walls gripped him and released him with several fluid motions.

"You're getting close, baby. You're getting close to cumming again."

Ellie nodded and enjoyed the ride, the ride Harry was giving on her pussy. She imagined mounting the top of him, and riding his big cock until her pussy was nice and worn out. She might be walking funny for the next couple of days, maybe a week or two, but it was worth it.

"DADDY!" Ellie screamed.

Oh god, that was the most powerful one yet. Ellie could see he wasn't about ready to slow down. Those tempting touches brought her to the edge, passion flowing through her mind, through her body. Everything Harry did to her made Ellie's heart race a couple more beats.

Harry continued to drive himself deep inside of the young girl underneath him. Her cute, squirming body underneath him, creaming over his cock, made him only drive himself further into this very taboo situation. Harry knew what he was doing would be considered morally wrong, but she wanted this. Therefore, Harry was going to give her everything she wanted. Namely, his big, strong cock inside of her.

Suddenly, Harry pulled out of Ellie, and turned her over onto the bed. Ellie bit down on her lip when feeling Harry's hands on her ass. One finger slipped inside her puckered, tight bum.

"Daddy, that's a naught hole!" Ellie said, giggling in spite herself.

"One day, I'm taking that one too," Harry said. "All you teenagers have tight asses, to tease poor older men. I'm going to watch your ass bounce when I fuck your pussy from behind."

Harry didn't waste any time slamming inside Ellie hard! Her eager pussy had been stuffed hard with Harry's invading cock. His hard, invading cock pushed inside of Ellie, working deep inside of her.

Ellie gripped onto the side of the bed. Every now and then, Harry either squeezed her ass, or cupped the underside of her breasts. His finger's caressing her hair every so often also made her feel really good. Ellie gritted down on her teeth.

"It's so good!" Ellie yelled.

Harry did not think she felt good just yet. Her pussy was warmed up and ready to get taken to a round of heavy pounding. His balls started to drill Ellie over and over again. He knew she could feel his very thick balls and knew how excited he was for it.

Every single pleasurable thing happened to Ellie at once. Harry's roving hands made her body tingle. It was like all of the pleasure anyone could ever feel was centralized to her. Harry drilled his hard cock inside of her tightening center and pulled almost all the way out of her. He pushed his manhood inside of her, with a couple more hard thrusts, battering her insides.

Closer she came to the edge of the motherload of all orgasms. Ellie closed her eyes, beating heavily. Her young body covered in sweat. She had been pushed to the limits by Harry's cock.

"We're both getting close," Harry said. "I guess all good things have to come to an end."

He struck a certain point inside of her to really empathize his words. Ellie's legs quivered the very second Harry slammed his hard cock inside of her. Her walls tightened and released around him. Harry picked up the pace and took her pussy to a never ending trip to the edge. Her tightness caressed his hard cock.

Ellie could not believe how much he made her feel. This exceeded all of the expectations her young mind could give and then some more. The teenager held onto the edge of the bed. More pleasure coursed through her.

Harry touched, tempted, and played with every single inch of Ellie's body. Ellie closed her eyes and grabbed onto the edge of the bed. Harry worked her over, battering her pussy into submission.

"It's time."

Ellie reacted as Harry expected. She screamed, with her screams getting more passionate. He held onto her for leverage, grabbing her tight ass and slamming inside of her. Her moist slit sucked in Harry's cock.

"I'm going to give you my seed," Harry said.

"Make me yours forever," Ellie breathed hungrily.

She could feel how swollen those balls were. They were about ready to discharge and unleash inside of her warm body. Harry slapped his balls against Ellie's warm pussy and showed her what was to come. Her mind almost shut down, the only thing which mattered was getting cum inside of her.

Harry gave one more push and started to empty his balls inside of Ellie. Her pussy milked him and drew the seed out. Harry felt the energy flow from the young girl. Another girl's innocence being taken, and being bound to him made him feel really good.

"This is the beginning of a brave new world for you, sweetie," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, I know!" Ellie moaned.

She said she knew, but honestly, Ellie had no idea what was going to happen. All she knew was the heavy pounding she received, and Harry's throbbing balls emptying their seed inside of her waiting, warm, gripping hot pussy.

Harry finally pulled out of her. Ellie sat up on the bed, and leaned up. She was shaky, but Harry held her tight. He pulled the teenager into an embrace, squeezing her ass.

"You're so warm," Ellie mumured. "It's like magic."

Harry just smiled at her words. The newest acquisition to his oversized collective had joined, perhaps a bit sooner than Harry intended. Still, you couldn't discount her ambition.

"When will you come back?" Ellie asked.

"Who says I'm the one leaving alone?" Harry asked. "Take my hand, and I can show you a better world."

Ellie smiled, after all she lost, she had long since given up hope. Still, Harry offered her a hand. So what if the price to get this deal had been her innocence? It had been worth it.

"Take me there," Ellie said, nuzzling up against his cheek.

And so he did.

* * *

 **End.**

Next Chapter: 5/16/2017.


	136. More Than a Myth(Asami Sato and Korra)

There's another blog exclusive chapter which had been posted on my blog for the MILFs of May set, starring Lily Evans-Potter. Head to the very important links page, click on the Web of Chaos Archives, and either find it through the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Content Archive.

* * *

 **More Than a Myth(Asami Sato and Korra from the Legend of Korra)**

* * *

Korra looked up from the ground, at the edge of a mountain, leading up to a temple. This temple had been a meeting spot for some of the most powerful women in the world, and had been a source of interest for many others. The man who lived her was said to be one of the most feared warriors in the universe, and one who would cause any woman to succumb to his passions.

Any woman, Korra shook her head, it was honestly, well she did not know. She looked up towards the top of the temple. Her companion, Asami, turned towards her. Both of the women dressed in clothes fitting of the weather. Their beauty only could be matched by the fierce warrior spirit both of these women exhibited.

"So, the Dragon lives in this temple," Korra said.

"Well, they say he's a powerful mystic, and some say he's a sex god reincarnated in human form," Asami said. "It wouldn't hurt to get a peak to see if he's still up here."

"After hundreds of years?" Korra asked.

Curiosity got the better than Korra though. Despite Asami practically convincing her to come on this tourist trap, to see the temple of Har-Zod, she would be lying if she was not intrigued. Intrigued to see whether or not this could be proven wrong, but to be perfectly honest, the part she disbelieved the most as the fact the Dragon could seduce any single woman, no matter what.

What of women who only appreciated the same sex in a romantic way? Korra thought they would find out, one or way or another. The most logical conclusion would be the Dragon was not up here.

Korra made her way up the mountain. One needed motivation and dedication to climb in, and Korra was motivated enough to see if the legends were wrong. Asami followed a couple of steps behind.

"We're here," Asami said. "And….should we go inside?"

The temple was magnificent, and despite being built before recorded history had begun, it still stood tall and proud. It shined with a crystal sheen on the outside of the temple. The doors slowly cracked open and allowed the two of them to step inside. Anxiety spread through both of the women. Both sensed a presence deep inside of this temple.

"Hello?" Korra asked.

No one had been in here, and yet Korra could feel her heart beating. Silence troubled and unnerved the skilled warrior. She looked towards Asami, who shrugged her shoulder and kept moving on in.

"Greetings, Korra and Asami."

Korra almost jumped up in the air and she went into a battle stance.

"They did say he was a god," Asami said.

"You know what the most fascinating thing is?" the voice in the temple asked. "I get more non-believers entering my temple than I do believers. But, the conversion rate by the time the non-believers leave is very universal."

"Show yourself then," Korra said.

"You are a fiery one," the voice said. "I like that in a woman. Very well, if you want to see me, I've never been one to turn a beautiful woman down."

Korra and Asami turned around and saw a tall figure step into the picture. He dressed in magnificent robes made of silk, but his body was that of a god, with brought shoulders and a muscular frame. He towered over both of the warriors who stepped back a couple of inches.

"You're Har-Zod," Asami said.

"No need to be formal," he said. "Just call me Harry."

"Fine, Harry," Korra said. She put her hands firmly on her hips and stared down Harry. Her eyes locked onto the young man. "I've heard all of the legends. They say you can charm any woman, and they will become hopelessly devoted…"

"Hopelessly devoted is a bit strong," Harry said. "It's amazing how these legends get more outlandish and more exaggerated by every generation, but yes, there hasn't been a woman I haven't charmed yet."

"What about women who….prefer other women?" Korra asked.

"Ah, yes, you're close with your companion, aren't you?" Harry asked. "I've had many women come to the temple who only come here to debunk the theory of how I can seduce any woman. Who believe their preference is for other women. Which is true, their preference is stronger towards other women."

"You really think I can fall for you?"

Harry smiled, the beautiful warrior was very bold, and obviously very skeptical with her beliefs towards him. He took a step towards Korra and she looked towards him. Asami regarded him with a bit more softer expression, but still, it was obvious she was a bit scared what she might find out about herself

"I can kiss you," Harry said. "And if you feel nothing, than you are the first."

"You want to kiss me?" Korra asked.

"It's just one kiss," Harry said. "There's nothing to fear from a kiss. Especially if you're secure and don't have any doubts about your sexual preferences. Do you fear kissing a man? Or perhaps you're afraid you're going to like it?"

Asami felt compared to defend her companion now. "Korra's not afraid, are you Korra?"

"No, I'm not afraid," Korra said. "It's just one kiss, it's not going to kill me. I bet it won't even be a good kiss."

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked.

Korra stood in front of the so-called god. She held her hands out and motioned for him to come forward. Harry gripped her lightly by the side of her mouth and pulled Korra into a kiss. Korra's eyes widened the moment where Harry's mouth touched hers. She struggled to not open her mouth, but instincts hit her. Her mouth opened, and received Harry's tongue.

Harry held onto the back of the warrior's head and deepened the kiss. The moment he heard a barely restrained moan coming from the back of her throat, Harry knew he had her hooked, and she was no different with any woman with a pulse. And some without a pulse, as a few vampire vixens entered this temple in the past, but that was an entirely different story for another time.

Asami watched the heated kiss, and she felt curious. Korra's eyes flashed with pleasure for a second, but she closed them. Harry pulled away from her.

"I…..I…..I….." Korra stammered. "Sorry….but…it's…..well it didn't work."

Korra took a deep couple of breaths to try and keep herself standing up straight. She refused to succumb to this man's affection. He was a good kisser, but that wasn't going to be enough to get inside of her panties, not if Korra could help it. Her heart stammered, beating even faster.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Maybe the trip up to the mountain has left you breathless. Would you like to lie down in my chambers for minute?"

"Yes, just for a minute though," Korra said.

Asami shook her head. Korra really was making this very hard on herself. She followed Harry into the lavish bed inside of the chambers.

Korra sank down on the bed. The sheets were soft, smooth, and they relaxed the girl. She sunk down onto the bed, giving a deep breath, which filled her body.

"Just relax," Harry said.

"So, the kiss didn't work on her," Asami said. "Maybe you can try me…..you know, to see if Korra's just of stronger will, or if you truly lost her Mojo."

Harry knew Asami got a full blast of his pheromones when he kissed Korra. The dark haired woman wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and leaned in closer towards her. Her lips looked juicy, and they were primed for a couple of things Harry could do.

Korra closed her eyes, entering a meditation exercise to try and purge the energy from her caused by that kiss. All she saw in her mind, as it became unfocused, was Harry taking her in a variety of sexual positions. Korra tried to hold her hands to the bed, resisting touching herself in this state. It would only make it worse.

Asami wrapped her legs around Harry, pressing against his lap. Harry pulled her in a kiss, a bit less reluctant than it was on Korra's part. Asami ran her hands down, feeling his muscular body underneath his silk robes.

The warrior pulled back, a loving look in her eyes. She loved Korra, but she wanted to sample the other side as well. And once Korra got over her stubbornness, she knew she wanted a piece of this. Asami slowly undid the front of his silk robes and slowly slipped it down his body, revealing his muscular body for her.

"Wow," Asami whispered in his ear.

"You're not done yet," Harry said.

Korra tried to lock in a focused state, not aware of what was going on about six feet away from her. She saw both herself and Asami down on their knees, worshipping the god in front of them. Her body's pleasure heightened a little bit.

' _Focus!'_ Korra thought to herself.

"Korra, you can open your eyes now."

Korra's eyes slowly opened up and she caught sight of Asami down on the ground, with the throbbing hard erection of the Dragon in front of her. The dark haired woman slowly rubbed his hard prick, and Korra could feel herself become lighter than air when locking her eyes on this thick, juicy, throbbing piece of meat. She knew what Asami's lips could do, and now they wrapped around the head of Harry's cock.

Her throat locked up, stopping the protest of the her companion's actions. Asami groped his hard balls and slowly sucked on his prick in a way Korra never imagined. She had been brought down to her knees, and the moment Korra got up, her knees bent.

' _No, I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it,'_ she chanted.

Harry grabbed onto the back of Asami's head and guided her warm mouth around his throbbing hard tool. The beautiful woman's lips parted and sucked more of his hard cock inside of her throat. Each push brought her more pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, when pushing his cock inside of Asami's throat.

His eyes locked on Korra who leaned back against the bed. Her knuckles whitened from clenching so hard. Her body shook in pleasure.

"Fine, just need to take a breath!" Korra yelled.

She watched Asami bob up and down on Harry's cock. Her body almost broke in pleasure. Korra realized, much to her horror, she now was touching herself. And she decided to keep touching herself, every time Harry was not looking.

Harry leaned down and looked at Asami's beautiful face when she shoved as much of his engorged prick into her throat as possible. He tried to hide his amusement at Korra's light touching of herself, when she thought Harry was not watching. Harry could feel her arousal rising and knew it would be only a matter of time before she would try and jump him.

' _Just have to ride this one out and wait for her.'_

Asami increased her motions down Harry's throbbing hard prick. Harry held the back of Asami's head and shoved deeper inside of her throat. Her throat stretched out to accept the full length down her.

"Prepare for your gift," Harry told her.

Asami nodded, clutching the side of Harry's hips. Harry pushed his throbbing cock inside of her throat and unleased the content of his balls. The first splatter caused Asami to be caught completely off guard. The cum continued to fire into the back of her throat and coated the inside of her mouth.

"Korra seems to have contracted a dry throat," Harry whispered. "Why don't you share your drink with her?"

Korra's eyes widened when she saw Asami saunter over. Asami slowly slipped her clothes off herself. Her sexy body had been revealed to Korra. A small strand of cum hung from Asami's lip. She looked very shameless when approaching her.

"Asami," Korra murmured.

"Korra," Asami said.

Asami lifted Korra up to a standing position and kissed Korra in one of the most heated ways possible. Their lips and mouth connected each other. Korra tasted the cum of the god inside of Asami's mouth combined with the sweat taste of her salvia.

Slowly, Korra's clothing slipped off her body. Her darker skinned, toned body had been revealed. Asami breast her large breasts against Korra's and the two of them kissed. It only seemed appropriate to showcase their love for a love goddess.

Asami slipped her fingers inside of Korra's core and the very instant she was inside, she started to gush. She slipped deep inside of Korra's body and she clenched her. Asami looked towards her with a very smug looking smile.

"You're wet," Asami said.

Korra shook her head. Asami lifted her fingers and they touched to Korra's lips. Korra tasted herself and the taste got her all hot.

"Admit it, you're no different," Asami said. "You crave him just as much as I do. You're not made of steel….you're a woman."

"You fulfill my needs though," Korra begged.

"It doesn't mean we can't add some variety," Asami said. "We have been allowed a gift from a god, it would be pointless to squander it. Every single woman would lose their minds to be here. Perhaps you need to…"

A kiss followed and Korra tried to take aggressions out on Asami's lips. Her fire directed towards one emerald-eyed young man only burned hotter, along with her loins. The intensity spreading through her body showed Korra there was only one thing left to go.

' _I shouldn't, but I need him,'_ Korra thought. _'I need him now.'_

Korra turned around, and grabbed Harry roughly around the arm. She tried to exert her dominance, but Harry touched her center lightly. It caused Korra to shudder the second Harry backed her off towards the bed. Korra's nipples stuck out with Harry lowering her down on the bed.

"I like to see the strongest ones beg before I give them what they want," Harry said. "You want my cock, don't you?"

Korra responded with a nod. Her eyes burned with lust. Harry lightly brushed his cock head against her firm belly, and Korra shivered. The cock touched her and brought her pleasure.

"It's not enough. I want you to say it out loud. I want you to tell me how much you want me."

Korra's heat increased between her legs and she was like a stream, flowing without any direction. Harry gave her light touches which somehow stimulated ever nerve ending. She tried to take note of what she did, to apply it in her and Asami's usual sessions, but she could not mentally keep up with this talented young man.

"YES!" Korra yelled. "Fine, I want you…..I'm just a woman…..I can't…..I'm not made of iron. I need your big, hard manhood inside of me, splitting me in half. I need it, I need it more than life itself!"

Harry grabbed Korra's hips and positioned his throbbing hard cock inside of her dripping hot pussy. Her thighs spread and Harry slipped his hard cock inside of her. It was the biggest, thickest thing Korra had inside of her, even more than some of the toys her and Asami had played with.

Asami refused to lie, she got off on the fact Harry's thick rod speared inside of Korra's waiting pussy. His manhood split the beautiful woman in half, rising up and slamming inside of her. Asami watched Harry's thick balls rise up and slap Korra on her thighs.

Suddenly, she turned around and saw a second version of the Dragon behind her. She did not question how he could be in two places at once, because if he was a god, than it was more of his capabilities.

"You're getting off on your companion being humbled, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Asami's eyes closed, with Harry pushing his fingers against her. The dark haired warrior with her beautiful body, large breasts, flat stomach, ample ass, and long legs, all of those body parts were being touched and played with. Harry sent a spark of fire deep inside of her body.

Harry aimed his thick cock against Asami's waiting entrance. Her womanhood spread apart and received the huge throbbing cock of the god inside of her. Harry spread her thighs apart, holding onto her, and jammed deep inside of her. The ritual started, with Harry impacting her insides.

Korra lifted her hips up off of the bed and matched the strokes. Now, she had a hard cock inside of her and stretching apart her body. She would be lying if she said she could not have enough of it. Harry picked up the pace and slid deep inside of her body. Korra shifted her hips up off of the bed and took more of Harry's immense length inside of her body. Her hips shifted up and took Harry's throbbing length inside of her body, repeatedly.

"So good!" Korra yelled.

How she denied this pleasure, Korra didn't know? Her blurry eyes caught sight of a duplicate, or something, stuffing his cock inside of Asami's pleasure. For some reason, if Korra focused hard enough, she could almost feel Asami's lust increase when his rod pushed inside of her from behind.

Mental connections had been established between the two girls, to allow one and other to feel each other's pleasure. Harry leaned into Korra's ample chest. Her dark breasts were prominently pushed out with caramel colored nipples standing at attention. He drove his cock inside her and started squeezing her chest.

Asami mentally broke from this huge cock penetrating her from every single angle. Harry pushed himself deep inside of Asami and almost pulled all the way out of her. His hard cock slammed inside of Asami's body and stretched her completely out.

"Now, cum for me," Harry said. "You knew from the moment you entered this temple, you were hopeless to my affections."

Asami nodded in response. Her loins clenched Harry's mighty rod every time he rammed inside of her. She had been stretched completely out with Harry's rock hard phallus inside of her. She could also feel Korra's lust, not that she stopped holding it back.

"For the record, it's always the most stubborn ones who are the most sex-crazed," Harry said.

No one could deny it, especially Korra who pushed her warm pussy down around Harry's hard cock. She tried to milk him of the seed. Harry was not going to go down just yet.

"Going from fighting it, to craving my cum," Harry said. "I told Asami it's always the stubborn ones, and you're pretty stubborn."

Everything Korra knew about herself was being challenged now. Her limits had been tested, and she did not mean the sexual pleasure Harry gave her. Even though that would be a limit which would be tested just as well, every single time Harry slid his hardening rod inside of her tight, smooth pussy.

"Yes!" Korra yelled. "Pound me. Make me remember this!"

She found herself on top of Harry. Korra leaned in and used her breasts, her body, and everything at her disposal to worship her god. She channeled everything inside of her tight pussy muscles, to milk Harry's engorged rod. She slid down onto him. Harry reached up to caress her nipples and sent passionate explosions through her loins.

Korra bounced higher and she could feel more tingles going through her body. Lubricating juices allowed the trip of Harry's thick meat missile to enter her center a bit easier. She grinded her pussy down on Harry's cock and slammed it deep inside of her body.

Asami pressed back on the bed, Harry pressing her nipples hard and squeezing her ample breasts. He cupped them extremely hard and released them. Harry pushed deep against her breasts and released them.

"You're glowing," Asami managed.

"It happens before the end," Harry said.

Asami closed her eyes and wondered what he could mean. Her hips rocked up to meet Harry's long thrusts. He touched her body in ways which she never thought was possible at all. Asami rose up almost all the way off the bed and engulfed his thick cock inside of her body.

"Keep doing it, then!" Asami breathed.

Orgasm after orgasm chained through Korra's body. She also felt Asami's many orgasms and left her dripping with many body fluids. Harry touched her right ass cheek when she bounced and that caused shivers. Another squeeze resulted in Korra slamming her loins down on him.

Harry could feel the formerly reluctant woman drive herself down onto his engorged cock. He slipped inside of her body and stretched her insides completely and quickly.

The Harry above Asami came hard inside of her. His balls released an insane amount of cum inside of her body. Asami looked up to see his body glowing brighter and sizing up even more. Harry pushed deep inside of Asami with a few more thrusts.

The explosion followed, and the duplicate disappeared, and with it, a shower of cum splattered Asami's body. She had been saturated with so much cum it was almost unbearable to witness. Her hair, face, breasts, stomach, loins, and legs all had been covered.

Korra sped up her bouncing. The orgasm to end all orgasms entered her body.

"It's almost time," Harry said.

One touch brought Korra's orgasm through her body. The beautiful woman's hips crashed down onto Harry's throbbing hard erection. It swelled with so much cum. Korra dug her nails into Harry's stomach and drove herself down onto him.

"Give me your cum!" Korra yelled. "I need it now!"

She screamed, sex crazed and mad, a change from earlier. Harry held her hips and pushed it down to the base. His cock shoved inside of Korra and started to spurt.

Both parties saw stars the second Harry injected his thick seed into Korra's waiting womb. The insides of her were bathed, just as well.

As Korra ascended and descended on Harry, she wondered if he had used her womb as a means to create divine children, potentially daughters who worshipped their father. Korra honestly did not care, she just kept riding Harry all the way to the end of his orgasm.

Those balls emptied, and an overstuffed Korra moved over. She caught one look at Asami, who dripped with semen from head to toe.

Smacking her lips together, Korra moved over to feast the god's semen from her companion's body.

Harry watched the two women indulge in each other. He would just have to pick his spot soon, and they would be willing for more.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 5/19/2017.  
**


	137. Dragon(Daenerys Targaryen)

Another blog exclusive chapter is up, as part of the MILfs of May celebration, featuring Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones. So check it out. Go to the page of important links, the web of chaos archives, and either the main Breeding Ground Archive page or the blog exclusive archive page.

And speaking of Game of Thrones.

* * *

 **Dragon's Pet(Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones)**

Legends were fascinating, but legends at times had a tendency to be underplayed when you compared them to actual reality. Those were the thoughts which entered the mind of Daenerys Targaryen when she stepped at the edge of the building. Dany heard a magnificent legend regarding a great dragon at this village, and given her affinity for the creatures, she just had to investigate.

The most curious sight was the village composed of women, along with their daughters. There was not a single solitary male in sight in this village. Well, a male who was alive, that is. Dany's attention had been caught by the skeletal remains of a man lying in the center of the village square. She stepped into the village, and several of the women walked towards her.

Blonde, dressed in elegant traveling clothes, the Mother of Dragons took a half of a step forward, and searched out this creature. She could hear the whispers of the women in the village. Dany heard the rumors no one could tame this dragon and she disagreed.

' _Good day, Daenerys Targaryen. Welcome to my domain.'_

Dany looked skyward and caught a glimpse of the dragon with the sleekiest, most beautiful features she ever saw in her life. The scales with a dragon midnight black, with only a yellow mark symbolizing a lightning bolt on the right wing. She saw the green eyes of the dragon who came down to the ground. It lowered down onto the ground, sinking its claws down onto the ground.

' _So, you do exist,'_ Dany thought.

' _Yes,'_ the dragon stated. _'And you've come here because you wanted to verify the fact I could not be tamed by any woman. I understand your affinity with us creatures, but I'm unlike anything you've ever seen before in your life. And I understand you look at me with curiosity, and my many mates in the village.'_

' _You take human women as mates?'_ the woman thought to herself.

Despite herself, her eyes drifted towards a certain part of the Dragon's body. She wondered how it would work.

' _Not in this form, if you're wondering, unless of course they are a giantess, then they could be more easily taken in this form,'_ the Dragon thought. _'So, the Mother of Dragons comes to my village, perhaps seeking my assistance, or perhaps hoping for a new pet.'_

' _Just merely trying to follow up on a legend, great one,'_ Dany said.

The Dragon looked down at her through very beady and very obvious eyes. Dany could feel her throat dry towards him.

' _No men in this village,'_ Dany thought.

' _I only have brought women here, who require shelter, and some have decided to come to me when the legends have spread,'_ he thought. _'Men, only come here to slay me. I do not seek them, I do not hunt them. But I will not allow them to enter my village with an intent to slay, and put my mates and my children in danger.'_

' _You're in my mind, speaking,'_ Dany thought.

' _You have a natural affinity for dragons, I have a natural affinity for women,'_ he thought. _'It was only a necessary match, wouldn't you agree?'_

' _Yes, great one,'_ she thought. _'What of the form you use to bed women?'_

' _Getting a bit too personal this early,'_ he thought. _'Well, it's just as well. I have very little use for outdated human concepts like courtship. I want to get straight to the point just as much as you do.'_

The Dragon flashed into a blast of light and suddenly, a tall gentleman appeared in front of Dany. She looked towards him, a smile on her face. He was tall, with jet black hair, a lightning mark on his head. His tongue shifted against his mouth and brought certain thoughts to Dany's mind. His green eyes enchanted her in more ways than one. He dressed in leather clothing, which she suspected was just more for show than anything.

"You're beautiful either way," Dany said.

"Yes, but this form is a bit more manageable and a lot less intimidating for your average woman," he said.

"Do you have a name?" Dany asked. "In your human form."

"At one time, I took on the name of Harry," he said. "And you have come this long way for a reason."

Dany nodded and followed the now human looking dragon. It was amazing how he could easily live among human beings in this particular form. His eyes were about the only thing which could be considered odd, and they could pass of as exotic.

Daenerys Targaryen entered the Dragon's lair. She stopped straight in front of the young man in question. The clothes he wore faded away and showed a toned body, with a muscular chest, abs, arms, just the pinnacle of manhood in every single way possible. Dany's attention drifted between his legs and saw a cock far longer than anything else she ever experienced.

It was a toned down human version of his natural endowment. She knew it was way above the statistical average. He snapped his fingers and she looked him directly in the eye. She undid the top half of her outfit, slowly fumbling with it. Her hand shook a little bit.

"Here, let me help you."

A flash of fire resulted in this extremely powerful young man dropping behind her. His hands were on her body, and slowly slipping her out of her clothes. Dany's mind had been overwhelmed by these strong sensations. His hands lightly touched every single inch of her body.

"You want this, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Turn around so I can see you properly."

The order had been obeyed. Dany stood in front of Harry in all of her glory. Her magnificent breasts stood out in prominence, waiting to be grabbed and touched. Her sexy, toned body looked pretty much ready to be played with. Harry's eyes drifted to the small strip between her legs. He looked up to see her eyes smoldering with pleasure, and looking towards him.

Harry grabbed her hands and pulled Dany's beautiful body into his. The two molded together with a kiss. Harry's tongue entered the mouth of the young woman and tasted how eager she was in her mouth. His fingers brushed behind her, and caused her to shiver.

Dany could not believe what was happening, and at the same time, she could. His hard cock touched the inside of her thigh, rubbing against her. Dany wanted nothing better than to ram herself down onto him.

' _Not yet.'_

One firm thought caused her to shudder. Harry pushed the beautiful woman down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her on the side of the ear, suckling it. The weak points of the beautiful woman had been sought out and exploited. Her body became receptive to pretty much everything Harry had to offer. His fingers lightly touched the underside of her pussy, stroking her.

"Harry!" Dany breathed. "Please."

Harry slowly stroked around her lips and made sure her pleasure increased thanks to his actions. Three fingers lightly slipped and felt how tight she was.

"I'm going to have to get you nice and wet."

Harry slowly extended his tongue out and put it at the edge of Dany's lips, to get them even moister. His fingers touched her thighs and dragged his nails against her firm thighs. Her moans were his reward for his actions. He kept wiggling his tongue in between her legs.

Dany thrashed on the bed. He drove her mind over the edge and then a little bit more. The slow suckles, the even slower slurps made her body rise up off of the bed in excitement and crash further down. Harry rolled the palms of his hands over her. Her needy body reacted to Harry's actions. Hunger beyond all measure filled her body the very second Harry pleasured her loins.

The woman beneath him thrashed and Harry had to drink her juices up. He made her nice and wet when she came hard. Then he made her cum again and again. Each orgasm moistened her canal even more. He prepared her body for the delivery of his seed, to be the latest woman he bred.

' _Humans, they're so easy,'_ Harry thought.

The alien dragon turned human slowly kissed Dani's stomach and then licked it. Her shuddering underneath him became even more pronounced.

Harry pushed himself away from her and spread her legs. He cupped her warm sex and rubbed it hard. Dany lifted her hips into his clutching hand and panted underneath him. The woman entered a pleasurable heat, with Harry's fingers caressing her from underneath.

"You want me, don't you?" Harry asked. "No need to answer it, the state of yourself shows just about as much. You're wet….you want my big cock….and you wonder how big I can make it in this form."

He slid his finger inside of deep, pushing into her body. Dany's core stretched for him. Her pussy dripped and was ready for the intrusion. She was ready to receive an immense load inside of her. Her body prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Yes!" she begged him. "Please, breed me!"

Harry smiled, the beautiful human/dragon hybrid children would get a new sister pretty soon. His finger turned around her.

"You're nice and wet," Harry said. "And I can smell you have a nice fertile womb, just ready for the intrusion. Just ready to be seeded with my dragon children? Are you ready to become one with my collective?"

No hesitation was in Dany's voice when she spoke her answer. "Yes, I'm ready to become one with you, Harry."

Harry saw her thighs spread together, prepared to be bred by his massive rod. He stood over the top of Dany and looked down at her wet snatch. He leaned down and gave her another hungry kiss when she returned. His tongue retracted from her body and extended so he could lick every inch of her body.

That warm, wet, and extremely long tongue lavished every inch of her body. Dany's excitement reached a fever pitch. There was nothing more than she wanted other than one throbbing hard cock shoved between her thighs. She wanted it more than anything, she wanted it more than life itself.

"I'm dying, I need it."

"You wouldn't be the first woman to say that."

He licked the inside of her pussy one more time, his salvia lubricating the way inside of Dany's willing womb. The woman's hips lifted off of the bed.

"Please, breed me!" she yelled.

Harry took his hands on either side of her thighs and measured the way into her center. He wanted to give her a little taste at first. His hard cock pushed against her tender opening and slowly slipped inside of her. Dany rose up off of the bed to accept his huge length between her thighs.

"Oh, it's magnificent!"

It certainly was to have this huge cock inside of her, reforming her insides to be his. Dany grabbed onto her lover's back to allow him to push inside of her body. His balls snapped against loins and she had a hint of how much seed was to come.

The willing woman underneath him encouraged Harry to drill his thick length deep inside. Her tight walls clamped down on Harry and released his stiff prick. Harry pushed inside of her and he could feel her pleasure heightening. His talented hands lavished those breasts and got Dany to moan underneath him.

"Sometimes when you go and tame a dragon," Harry said. "The dragon ends up taming you."

Dany realized this one hundred percent of the way. His hands were everywhere at once, and at the same time nowhere at all. Her heart raced the very moment Harry rammed his thick prick inside of her tight loins. Dany clamped down on his tool and released him when he kept pumping inside of her.

"Feel the rush, feel the pleasure," Harry said. "Feel the excitement when I put my newest daughter in your womb!"

The excitement and all of the pleasure cascaded through her body. Dany tightened her grip around Harry's thighs the further he pushed into her. Her body shook underneath the excitement of an orgasm well done. Harry picked up a more intense pace.

Dany dug her finger nails into the bed and thanked for this divine gift from above. Her pussy stretched because of Harry pushing inside of her. His balls slapped against her womanhood the more he pushed inside of her body. Dany held herself up and took Harry's length deep inside of her.

Time ticked by and the latest orgasm had been even more intense. Dany rolled her thighs up, her body becoming weaker, more willing to submit to him. He slowed down the thrusts.

"Please don't slow down, please, don't slow down," she begged.

A few hours, Dany would not have begged him so much. His fingers caressed her thighs when shoving deep inside of her. Harry teased her with a slow stroke, and caused her pussy to ache.

The want, the need, boiled through the body of the woman underneath him. He had lived through many time periods, through many different realties, but it never became old bending women to his will. They succumbed to his stiff pole when it shoved inside of her. Dany lifted her hips halfway up and dropped them completely down.

"Good things come to those who wait."

Dany groaned, and Harry playing with her nipple did not help matters. She sucked his rod inside her, as deep as it could go. She could feel the edge of that magnificent penis brushing against her womb. The womb which would soon bare the children of her new companion sooner rather than later.

"Your body is nearly ready for the process," Harry said. "Just a little bit further, and you will be open, you will be receptive for my seed."

Dany nibbled on her lip, breathing heavily. She wanted his cock inside of her body, and he sped up a little bit. The connection of their hips together made their actions even more passionate. The warmth of his body pressed against hers made Dany sopping wet and more than receptive. Her legs touched his hips and made sure he kept drilling inside of her.

Every time Harry pushed his rod inside of her, her warm vice of a pussy stretched and clenched down upon him. Harry's fingers ran down her body and felt her up completely. He could see her.

"Release yourself."

Dany released herself and reached an excellent climax. Her body entered a state which very few women could ever even think of being in. Every single inch of the beautiful woman's pleasure centers became extremely worked over. Harry's balls danced over her soft thighs and made her feel an increased amount of pleasure.

"Yes, more, one more time."

Contracting walls made Harry's rod slowly work its way inside of Dany's slick center. He was very close to burying himself inside of her tight body. His fingernails brushed against her and he continuously pushed his rod into her body. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

"Mmm, again," Dany breathed lustfully.

She took his huge cock inside of her willing and tightening pussy. Harry rose almost all the way out of her and slammed his length inside of her. He pushed deep inside of her and stretched her completely out. Her wet pussy tightened down around him.

"You're ready," Harry said.

The process of breeding this beautiful woman was about to begin. Her loins locked point onto Harry. His fingers lightly touched her legs when slowly working his hips down onto her. Harry was this close to releasing his seed inside of Dany's willing womb.

Daenerys Targaryen clutched onto the bed, hips elevated to allow as much of the Dragon's throbbing length inside of her. It stretched and prepared herself to be fertilized. The mystic energy in the air caused her to be put at the optimal level for impregnation.

"I'm going to impregnate you!" Harry growled in her ear.

Dany knew there was no turning back now. Why would she turn back? Why would anyone want to turn back from his length being slammed inside of her tight, clenching walls? Harry held onto her hips and slid deep into her. The two met each other.

The latest orgasm triggered Harry's. His massive length buried inside of her and started to inject her fertile womb with his seed. Dany's hips twitched underneath Harry and took his rod inside of her, very hard and very fast. Harry grabbed her tight and slammed his rod into her depths. He rose and lowered at a constant rate, beyond anything anyone ever knew.

Her nails lightly raked the back, the powerful creature injected her with his spawn in his human form. She tightened around him and released, making sure every last inch.

"You're one with us now."

Dany nodded, closing her eyes. She would always be one with them.

"Thank you for this gift."

She knew already life grew inside of her. One more pump made sure of it and he pulled away from her. The woman drifted off with a smile on her face.

Harry stood, surveying his handiwork. It never failed.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5/23/2017.  
**


	138. Perfect Way(Jo Harvelle)

Time for the author's notes. The thing a lot of people end up skipping out of sheer habit. But, I'm going to talk about some things happened.

As you may have known, I have a blog and on that blog, I've created a topic which people can post suggestions for future Breeding Ground Chapters. Granted, its luck of the draw out of the interest of fairness. I'd like everyone to make any suggestions they have on the blog. You can find the link in my profile, under the page of very important links. I'd prefer you post the suggestions there. Granted, you can post them here in the review section, but whether or not I actually note them down is down to my mood. It's the top link in really bold type. You can't miss it.

Over the past year and a half, I've complied a master list of women and the real life actress who I visualize in my head. Granted this can change and your mileage may in fact vary constantly. Which is fine. It's also on my blog, and if you have any suggestions for that, there's a page for that on that very important links page. Just scroll down and you'll find it. And yes, I'm truly insane of doing this project. Also there's a discussion of real world women being included in the Breeding Ground. Although that's a maybe and likely exclusive to the blog. Still weigh in whether or not you would want to see a fictional wizard from a fantasy series plow women from the real world.

And finally, there's another blog exclusive lemon as part of the MILFs of March, staring Anastasia Greengrass(the mother of Daphne and Astoria) and Taylor Davis(the mother of Tracey). Do check that one out. It's under the Web of Chaos Archives. Blog exclusive chapters or Breeding Ground Archives.

With that out of the way, shameless shilling is over. Shameless smut is now.

* * *

 **Perfect Way to End a Hunt(Jo Harvelle from Supernatural)**

* * *

"You will pay!"

The large horned demon said these words when Harry Potter took him down with a glowing energy sword stabbed into his chest. The creature began nothing but dust and decay. He long since stopped caring about how many times some hideous creature or powerful sorcerer or really enemy of any kind, said he would pay to be perfectly honest. It was getting to be a bit tiring to hear it.

"The portal's shut!" his companion yelled over his shoulder. "No more of them should come in! At least…."

"They won't, not with the portal shut, and their king taken down," Harry said.

The short blonde woman stepped over, walking next to Harry. She dressed in a black top and a pair of black leather pants with an overcoat. She strapped a blade to the shoulder, a gift from her companion, after he allowed her a second chance.

"So, that's the king?" she asked.

"It was the king, Jo," Harry said.

Joanna Harvelle, Jo to her friends and loved ones, looked down at the pile of dust which once was the king of this particularly nasty race of demons. She could not even say there was any sorrow. It took a demon to stop a demon a lot of the times. The world was saved, well at least until the next time some hideous creature tried to consume every inch of it. Which happened on a particularly regularly basis.

"They never learn," Jo said.

"I must not be a very good teacher, if they never learn," Harry said.

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and smiled. Their fingers intertwined briefly for a moment. "Oh, I disagree, you're a very good teacher. It's just when the students can't seem to get it through their skull the lessons you're trying to teach them.

Adrenaline pumped high after a hunt, as it normally did after a hunt. Jo slowly moved closer towards Harry and planted her lips firmly onto his with an intense kiss. Harry grabbed onto the back of her head and returned the kiss, slowly guiding their lips together. They really worked well together.

The two faded into a night remote cottage. Nothing too fancy, but cozy seemed to be the right word. Jo smiled when she slipped off her coat and allowed it to drop to the ground.

"Well, it looks like our hunts are going to end like all of our hunts do," Jo said. "With both of us sweaty and dripping."

"Hey, you say it like it's a bad thing," Harry said.

Jo attacked Harry with another sexually aggressive kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her deeper into this very intense, very passionate kiss. Her warm mouth latched onto his proved to be one of the most intense feelings Harry ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Her hands were very active.

Harry decided to temper the fire by shoving Jo against the wall. He pulled back from her and planted a kiss on the side of her neck. More kisses followed and caused her passions to escalate. Harry stopped and sucked behind the side of Jo's ear. He licked the spot behind it which caused her to shudder.

"Oh, that's dirty, you know that's a weak spot," Jo said.

"You never let a demon know your weak spots," Harry said. "I seem to have found all yours, like right here."

Harry pressed a spot on the middle of her back and caused Jo to shudder. The two entered an intense kiss one more time. Harry's fingers lightly touched the top of Jo's scalp, and he proceeded to work his tongue deep inside of her. Her mouth molded with Harry's sucking his tongue in. She moaned, smacking her lips against his. Their tongues danced together with a pleasurable exchange of salvia.

He reached for her shirt, and slowly slid his hands underneath her breasts, cupping them underneath her shirt. A smile spread over Harry's face when he leaned towards Jo and lightly whispered in her ear.

"No bra."

Jo bit down on her lip and nodded. She pushed her hips closer against his, grinding them up against Harry's. She tried to get a reaction. The incubus would react when he was good and ready.

"I didn't want draw this out too much."

Harry smiled, fair enough he thought. He removed Jo's shirt and slowly ran his hands down her body. Her breasts were a nice handful and Harry just had to squeeze them. Her body tensed up underneath Harry's touches. He stimulated all of the nerve endings at once, like a good incubus might like to do. He could see Jo's body thrashing underneath him. Those nipples hardened.

"Harry, please, don't tease me," Jo said.

Every touch he delivered to her, was made with the express purpose of getting the horny hunter riled up. Harry lightly touched between her thighs and it shuddered.

"I'm going to have to get you out of those pants soon," Harry said. He wrapped a strand of her blonde hair around his finger and slowly kissed the side of her neck. He pulled up. "Those must feel very uncomfortable….and I wonder if you've bothered with panties today."

Jo didn't even respond on the account of Harry's tender affections switching to her breasts. And her body really was wilting underneath Harry's touches. Her heart skipped a couple of heavy beats the moment Harry rolled his fingers over her nipples. He sucked them, and made her body go with tingles.

"It's not fair, how overdressed….you are," Jo said.

"Patience, you'll get to indulge soon enough," Harry said. "And I'm only maintaining the illusion I'm clothed right now."

Jo didn't have much of an opportunity to respond. Harry slowly slipped off of her pants to reveal her mound, dripping wet, shaven to a small strip of hair. Harry slowly ran his hands down the smooth thighs of the shorter woman, lightly touching her inner thighs. She gasped.

"You're wet, I can slip into you easily now," Harry said. "But, what would the fun in that be?"

No time for a good answer, not when Harry slipped a finger inside of her dripping wet cunt. Harry pushed his finger into her depths, moving deep inside of Jo's squeezing pussy. He stretched her out with a couple of light pumps inside of her.

"Yes!" she breathed.

"You want more, don't you?" Harry asked. "Who am I to deny a beautiful woman in need?"

Another finger slipped inside of Jo's dripping wet center. He pushed his fingers inside of her tightening vice. She clenched down on Harry's fingers and released them. Harry eased them deep inside of her and stretched her core with his intruding fingers.

"No, you can't, you really can't!" Jo screamed underneath his ministrations.

Harry slipped his fingers deep inside of her and watched her nipples harden. He could hardly wait to take them into his mouth, suck them, make them his. Jo's warm center caressed Harry's intruding fingers. Each push of his fingers inside of her made her feel really good.

Then, he stopped, denying Jo her orgasm. Harry grabbed Jo and scooped her up before taking her into the bedroom.

Jo wondered what was next. She had been dropped down on the bed. The Incubus climbed on top of her, still unfortunately, clothed. His warm body crawled on top of hers. Every single inch of Jo's skin burned from when Harry climbed on top of her. Her breathing grew more labored, more intense when he was on top of her.

"I have you now."

"You have me now," she breathed. "Haven't you always had me?"

Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips, before running his hands over her firm body. Her thighs spread, hoping for attention. Harry denied her the attention, at least for right about now. His fingers teased her, but did not take the plunge. He smelled the scent of arousal and knew Jo would be moments away.

Already wound up from the hunt, Jo did not know how much more she could take of Harry's teasing. Every touch he brought between her legs lit her completely up. She tried to gain control of the situation, only to realize it was difficult to do so. Harry had her underneath his palm, literally, pressing down between her legs.

Finally, Harry rolled over onto the bed. His clothes slowly faded away. Jo rolled towards Harry, climbing on top of him. She saw every inch of his toned muscular body underneath her. Her lips moistened at the thought of what could be done. Jo crawled on top of Harry and kissed him on the lips.

She took extra special care to worship Harry. Her body ground down on every single last inch of Harry. He could feel Jo working down against him. His loins throbbed.

"I want you in me so bad," Jo said. "I think I'm on fire because your cock is not in me!"

"Help yourself."

The permission caused Jo to first lick Harry's cock to get it nice and lubricated. She pushed her fingers between her sopping core and then moistened then. She stroked Harry's length to get him all nice and hard, and ready to pump inside of her.

"Is it bigger than I remember?" Jo asked, studying it.

Harry smiled, he had gotten that question asked by him through many beautiful women. He never answered the question, because he liked to offer an air of mystery.

"I can't get enough of you," Jo said. "I want you, so badly right now."

Her arousal dripped onto Harry's cock.

"You know all about sheathing a sword, Jo," Harry said. "And you know how it slides into you easily."

Jo closed her eyes, feeling the moment of his cock penetrating her tight center. They said, no pain, no gain, and she gained a huge filling inside of her body. Many inches of throbbing cock started to penetrate her lips right into her central core. She could feel it entering her, inch by inch, more inches. Huge throbbing Incubus cock stretched inside of her body.

Harry grabbed her hips to steady Jo when she rose up and slammed herself down onto his cock. The woman's endless energy made Harry feel pretty good with himself. Her pussy walls tightened around him with the first volley.

"You must have been pretty wound up."

No answer needed other than her endless driving herself down onto Harry's hard cock. Jo filled her pussy up with so much of his rock-hard manhood she thought it would split her in half. The muscle control she developed allowed her to accommodate the large intruder.

Harry leaned up and grabbed Jo before pulling her into a kiss while she rode his cock. Their tongues battled for dominance. Harry gained a further advantage, shoving his tongue deep inside Jo's throat. She moaned when Harry practically worked her throat with his tongue.

The magic surrounding both of them heightened in intensity. Harry gripped her around the hip and pushed her down onto him. The bed underneath them started to rock as hard as Jo rode him.

Jo needed the cock inside of her. Harry went behind her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it. Jo's warm pussy walls slid all the way down Harry's hard cock. She stretched around Harry and released him with a couple of fluid pumps.

"Time for you to channel everything you feel," Harry said.

A concentrated attack on her weak spots encouraged the juices to flow down Jo's thighs. She shoved more of herself down onto Harry's engorged pole. It slipped deep between her thighs and slid almost all the way out between her. Harry held onto her and drilled more of his hard pole between her.

Jo's body sized up with an amazing orgasm and came down on Harry. She kept bouncing up and down on him.

"Stop," Harry told her.

Why did he tell her to stop? Oh, he could be so frustrating at times. Jo reluctantly pried herself away from him. He sat up on the bed and motioned for her to get off the bed.

Harry lightly cupped his hand underneath Jo's chin and gave her another burning kiss. His cock slapped against her defined abs, and her inner thigh as well. It did not go inside of her just yet. He sucked on her lips, making her moan.

"Get over to the dresser, turn around and bed over," Harry said. "Make sure you're looking in the mirror at all times."

He squeezed Jo's ass to get her attention and she nodded.

"Yes, I understand," she panted.

Jo walked over, swaying her ass. She put her hands on the top of the dresser, her legs spread. The hunter looked at the mirror from her vantage point. She saw Harry approach her, cock at the ready. It looked much larger when approaching her from behind in the mirror.

Her toned, sensual body pushed against Harry. Harry took the point of his cock and shoved it in between Jo's waiting lips. The woman's breathing increased the second Harry slipped a couple of inches of his stiff prick in between her thighs. She moaned when feeling his cock buried deep inside of her.

"You're going to get it all now!"

She got it all, every last inch of his throbbing cock. Her pussy expanded to meet it. Those balls slapped against her from behind. Harry raked his fingernails down her, making sure to pay attention to that spot on her back. After Harry tormented Jo there for a few minutes, he switched tactics and made his way to his ear.

Harry could feel the blonde's very tight pussy. She had to get up onto her tip-toes for Harry to properly fuck her from this position, but it was worth it. She scratched up the side of dresser holding onto it.

Jo looked at her own hazed expression in the mirror. Lust burning through her eyes every single time Harry shoved his cock inside of her. She got turned on by the evidence of her own arousal etched on her face.

"Batter me until I can't stand!" Jo yelled.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Harry said, smiling. He pushed against her, ramming his hard cock against her pussy. It stretched out and he filled her deeper.

Jo thought they would see about that. Her moist canal clamped down on Harry and received a hell of an orgasm. She almost slid to her feet. Harry held her up tightly around the hips, and squeezed her ass. A finger touched her forbidden hole for a minute.

"What kind of hunter succumbs to an incubus cock?" Harry asked.

"A horny one!" she moaned, feeling him stretch her out.

Harry smiled, fair enough he guessed. He planted his rod inside of Jo's eager feeling center. The warmth surrounding his cock made him feel really good when entering her from behind. He pushed his thick rod inside of her. He pulled almost all the way out of her and planted himself back into her.

Pleasure spread through the loins of the hunter who had been pushed against the dresser. He bent her over, and shoved his cock inside of her. Every time brought more intense feelings inside of Jo's loins. He really hit all of her buttons.

"Again, cum for me again!"

Jo eagerly accepted it. Her canal slickened enough for Harry to push his manhood inside of her. Those big swollen balls struck her, leaving marks on her thighs when they connected. Every time his heavy balls struck against her, Jo felt really good.

"Look at yourself, look at how horny you are."

One stolen look her face inside of the mirror only caused Jo's loins to clamp down onto her intruding lover even harder. His hard cock penetrated her slick walls. He pushed himself as far into her as possible and then pulled all the way out. His cock slammed into her body, releasing her with each shove.

"Yes, I am," Jo breathed heavily. "Oh, yes, I am! Yes, I am for you!"

Harry picked up the pace and planted his thick rod deeper inside of Jo's moist cavern. She stretched around him with multiple thrusts. Harry picked up a steadier pace with his rod impacting her. She oozed from her core, dripping wet with cum.

Did she know how long it went? Did he know? Did it really matter? Jo doubted she could even piece together an idea of what was going on. He buried his hard cock inside of her tightening loins. He stretched her completely out and then pulled himself from her. He repeated the ritual numerous times, getting her excited.

"We're close now," Harry said. "Cum for me."

Jo came for him alright, her loins clamped down on Harry. She released a flood of juices down onto his engorged cock when it pushed inside of her body. He pulled all the way back from her and shoved more of his length inside of her. He buried his prick inside of tightening vice.

"It's time," Harry told her.

Jo nodded, biting down on her lip in the most sensual manner possible. She could tell her incubus lover was going to gift her with his seed at any moment.

"Cum in me!"

One more look at her face screwed up in pleasure in the mirror excited Jo. Harry decided to gift her with one last orgasm, before unleashing his load inside of her body.

Jo dug her nails into the side of the dresser. He held her up by the legs like she was a wheelbarrow and slammed his cock into her. She held onto the dresser and looked up. Passion burned through her eyes, drool spread over her. He fed off her tantric energy, while also filling her with more energy.

Some Incubi were wasteful, and Harry was not one of them. Feeding off of a women forever, even if it meant sacrificing a little bit of energy, would be preferable for a one and done. Especially a woman so lovely as the one who he filled with his demonic seed.

The final few splatters filled Jo's body. She held onto the edge and almost dropped down to the ground.

Harry pulled her up to a standing position. Jo watched when some of the cum buried between her thighs dripped on the carpet. Harry held her tight into him and leaned down to kiss her. Jo breathed when feeling Harry's lips on hers one more time.

"I'm not done with you," Harry said. "Not until you I take you over every surface in this house."

Despite being fucked raw, Jo's libido had been refilled once again. She responded by grinding down into him and looked at him with a very sultry look which said one thing.

' _Bring it.'_

* * *

 **End.**


	139. Learning to Focus(Willow Rosenberg)

**Learning to Focus(Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

* * *

The long marble hallway stretched on for what appeared to be miles. Willow Rosenberg looked down the edge of the hallway, a slight smile passing over her face when she leaned forward. Her heart skipped a couple of beats. These lessons had been going on for close to a year, but every time, she stepped into this domain, butterflies started to appear. It sounded like a cliché, but never the less, Willow thought the feeling of butterflies being in her stomach to be extremely accurate.

Something to do with the magic in the area and it had even more to do with the man teaching her the magic. Willow took a couple of steps into the room. A long table appeared in front of her, along with a comfortable chair. It was very spacious and very cushy.

The redhaired witch stepped closer. She wore a nice bright green blouse, along with a plaid skirt which went down a modest length. Striped red and orange socks covered up with a nice pair of shoes.

"Sir, I'm here," Willow said.

He appeared in the shadows almost as quickly as she said it. Willow almost had been taken aback by his sudden appearance. Those green eyes flashed in the shadows and stared her down. Willow's heart skipped a couple of steady beats when looking into the eyes of this particular young man in the shadows. She came face to face with him, she came face to face with Harry Potter.

"I can see that, and on time as per usual," Harry said. "Good job, Ms. Rosenberg, you're as punctual as ever. And we should not waste any time in beginning our lessons for today."

Willow locked eyes with the candles adorning the table, wondering what he had in store for her. She suspected in a matter of moments, she would find out.

"Just take a deep breath, and relax," Harry told her. "You've learned all about controlling your powers under my tutelage."

She nodded eagerly, knew all about control, and thought after these months, she had control. Not as good as the control of Harry, who could do things which wowed her without even putting that much effort. And he didn't need to put that much effort. All it took was one look, and she squirmed in her seat. The thought of messing up and being punished for her blunders excited Willow more than it should.

Yet, Willow wanted to be as perfect as possible.

"Focus is important," Harry said. "You have control, but if your focus is disrupted by any means, then you will not be able to control. You will not be able to come one with your magic. And if you can't focus on what you're doing, then you cannot become one with the most powerful magic of all."

Willow nodded in response.

"What will you have me do, sir?" she asked him.

"It's a very simple task," Harry said. "I want you to light every one of those candles on the table."

The budding witch frowned, knowing there to be a catch to the situation. She looked at Harry, looking for the catch. Harry simply closed his hands and the lights went completely out. There was nothing other than darkness.

Willow closed her eyes, really not necessary considering the room around them was pitch black. She extended an arm forward and lit the candles on the table. The candles flashed to light and illuminated the room.

"Very good, but it's just one task," Harry said. "I need you to make the first row of candles illuminate blue, the second row illuminate red, the third row to illuminate orange, the fourth green, and the fifth purple. And when I say switch, move then one forward."

"I can do that."

Willow paused and suddenly, she could feel something brush against her inner thigh. It was likely nothing, just her shifting in her chair. Regardless, Willow turned around and locked her attentions on the rows and rows of candles in front of her. She bit down on her lip and did so.

The candles slowly lit up one at a time. Harry watched her progress, smiling. He would have preferred a more fluid effort, but it was a very tricky charm. His hand lightly rested underneath the table and slowly moved to be placed on the top of her stocking clad lad.

"Remember to maintain the focus on your charm work, no matter what." Harry told her.

Willow tried to block out the sensation of something crawling up her leg. She focused on keeping the candles lit. One of them flickered for a minute, but she screwed her eyes shut.

' _Okay, focus, no sweat, you can focus.'_

Harry's fingers slid a little bit more up Willow's leg. Her thighs instinctively spread to allow her further access. Lightly, subtly, but at the same time obviously, Harry touched her through her panties. Willow's hips jumped up slightly, and a few of the candles went out in her shock.

"Focus," Harry said.

Willow bit down on her lip and tried to focus. Easier said than done, especially considering she felt a gush of air between her thighs. Her panties were no longer there.

Harry slowly rubbed his fingers down her thigh. He could see how wet she already become for him. He knew Willow had craved his touch for a long time. He glimpsed into her mind briefly at times to see how depraved those thoughts could be. It was hard not to when she practically projected them.

"Remember, no matter what, keep your mind on the spell," Harry said.

Willow showed her strong resolve in keeping her mind on the charm in question. Harry lightly touched her pussy lips and edged closer to her insides. Willow breathed in heavily and breathed out. One of his fingers touched the inside of her core and slowly worked it. A more intense feeling spread through her loins.

Two of the candles were out. Willow tried to redouble her focus, knowing full well her nipples now hardened against her top. Her breathing increased.

"Sir, I'm focusing," Willow breathed heavily.

"Are you?" Harry asked. "Good, you're focusing well, all of the candles are lit. Perhaps we should make this a little harder on you?"

Harry added a second finger and pumped Willow in succession. He was well aware of the redhead's breathing within in. Her body reacted to his fingers pushed inside of her tightening core. The moisture dripped down his fingers with each motion. Two digits buried inside of Willow, and a third had been added inside of her.

"Oh, God!" Willow moaned.

"He has nothing to do with what you're doing now," Harry said. "The candles are almost all the way out…focus….FOCUS!"

Harry practically shoved his fingers deep inside of her core, seeking the heat when it pumped magical energy out around his fingers. He could feel the gushing around her tightening core. His fingers dug deep inside of her center. Harry pushed inside of her and then released his fingers from inside of her. He put his fingers deeper inside of her body.

It was very hard for Willow to focus because of the pleasure. The orgasm spreading through her body tightened around Harry's fingers. He only shoved himself deeper inside of her. It was almost like he pleasured her very essence, and Willow would not doubt for a second that's what he did.

Several of the candles shot into the air and caused parts of the ceiling to be scorched. Willow struggled to prevent the fire from spreading when she came extremely hard from his efforts.

Willow leaned against the table, knuckles white from when she clutched the edge of the table. Harry removed his fingers from her and leaned closer towards Willow. He cupped her pussy hard from behind and leaned towards him.

"Switch."

She closed her eyes and switched the rows of candles. His hands moved around and slowly undid her shirt, sliding it off of her body. Willow's bare skin tensed up at the touches, with Harry lightly running his hands all over her body.

"Oh, Harry!" she breathed.

"Remember to focus," Harry told her. "You need to block out all of the distractions, no matter how intense they are."

Harry slowly stroked his fingers down her body and touched her firm stomach before going back down between her moist thighs. He absorbed every single inch of his young protégé's sexy body. The talented witch squirmed. He could feel power coursing through her body. He slowly undid his pants.

Almost all of the candles had been put out when Willow heard the sound of Harry's belt being removed and his pants dropping down to the ground. Harry reached in and cupped her creamy breast in his hand. He slowly grabbed her chest and squeezed it.

"Remember, focus!"

He leaned closer towards Willow, kissing her on the back of her neck. The tender skin had been sucked and played with, with Harry's mouth. He lightly ran his hands down her back.

Willow thought she was going to die. She kept control of the candles. A couple of them flashed a different color than they should. He really tested her focus.

She tried not to turn around, about she did not need to. Harry's hardened cock ran down the back of her leg briefly. Willow's tension increased when his hands groped her from behind. The intense touches made her body turn to jelly underneath his grip.

"Just be prepared for anything," Harry said. "And remember, to keep your mind on the candles, and not on other things."

Willow enjoyed this practical lesson, but she resolved to keep her mind off of other things. Namely, how much she wanted his cock buried inside of her quim. Those fingers teased her and every now and then, his hardened length rubbed her from behind.

Harry knew her thoughts, and what they were. They were beyond obvious. He reached between Willow's parted thighs and slowly rubbed her womanhood. He leaned down and tasted it. The juices trickling down her loins were very sweet and Harry had to bury his tongue inside of her body.

Willow squirmed underneath Harry's very obvious touches. Then, his tongue pushed inside of her core and slowly swirled around it. She had been brought to new meanings of pleasure. Lust really spiked through Willow's hot loins. Harry grabbed her from behind and squeezed her ample ass before shoving more of his tongue inside of her. Willow held onto the edge of the table, breathing hard and heavy.

"Mmm, okay, I'm….crap!"

Some of the candles were now flashing different colors. They were not uniformed at all. Willow tried to get it together despite the fact she experienced one of the most intense feelings of her young life. Harry knew precisely where to drive a woman beyond insanity.

Harry switched the play and so far, so good, at least better than his first lessons of advanced focusing had gone with Rowena. Things got hot, way too hot, given how the candles burned down half of the library where she was teaching him. Thankfully, magic repaired a lot of damage.

Now, he imparted the lesson on to others, some of the more lost principles of magic which had been lost in a world of wand-waving and corruption. He slowly slipped his tongue inside of Willow and tasted the power coming from her. Her tarty juices made Harry hungry for even more. He slurped her womanhood so hard and so fast, she was practically quivering underneath his mouth.

Flames fired into the sky from Harry digging his tongue inside of Willow's deep pussy. She reeled in the pleasure she felt. Harry slurped the insides of her pussy hard and just was draining her of all juices. Willow's legs quivered underneath the table. It took everything she had and then something extra not to collapse to the ground in a messed up heap on the ground.

Time for her to cum again, and Willow came again, very hard and very fast. Harry took himself into the inner workings of her core and released his tongue from her body. He slowly drilled his tongue deep inside of Willow's body a couple more times, slurping her insides with his mouth and tongue.

Willow gripped onto the edge of the table and closed her eyes. She was coming to cum so many more times. Harry held onto her, which was a relief. The witch thought she might fall over and that would be very embarrassing. Her heart raced even faster the deeper Harry pushed his tongue inside of her moist core.

"Harry!" Willow screamed at the top of her lungs.

The candles flickered, but mostly stayed in place. He taught her the very valuable skill of multi-tasking along with focusing, at least in Willow's mind. And he was excellent at that, stimulating every single inch of her body at once.

Harry drew in a couple more slurps of her warm womanhood. Willow's body released so much of her fluids into his mouth, she thought she would collapse from what happened. Harry held onto her and prevent her from collapsing down onto the ground.

"Good, but it's time to switch."

Oh, Willow wasn't quite prepared to switch. The switch wasn't just with the candles, she had a feeling.

"Now, I want you to keep the focus without looking at the candles," Harry said. "It's bit more advanced, but I think you're up for it."

Willow turned around, dripping with sweat and also more juices. Harry now sat in the chair she was sitting in. She saw his hard cock standing up in attention. Willow's eyes widened when she caught a look at his manhood. It was so big, so swollen, she could hardly stand up straight and look at it without almost falling over.

"You're going to need a bigger distraction, to see if you can hold the focus," Harry said.

"Well, you have a very big one there, sir," Willow said. "Sorry, that just slipped out."

"Don't worry about what slips out," Harry said. "Worry about what slips inside you."

Willow moved over and closed her eyes. She could see this throbbing cock, primed and ready for her. Her loins ached and she wanted nothing more than to have every single last inch of this cock. Yet, there was a feeling of slight anxiety. Willow wondered if it would fit inside of her.

"You're a witch, you're adaptable," Harry said. "Remember, what I told you about magical space?"

"I didn't think it worked that way."

Harry reached over and pulled Willow over onto his lap. Her moist cunt lips touched against his raging rod. Harry lightly touched against her thin lights. Her tightness came very close to engulfing Harry inside. Harry held onto her and guided his manhood inside of her entrance.

"It does work that way," Harry said. "But, I'm going to work you every which way possible."

The two of them came seconds away from entering each other. Harry placed his hands on Willow's lower back. She squirmed at the touch. Harry kissed her on the lips which caused her mind to shut down.

The kiss had been the most mind-blowing thing possible. Harry lightly nibbled her lower lip while easing his massive manhood inside of her. Harry pulled back from the dazed beauty. The younger girl writhed on his lap when easing his cock inside of her.

"Remember, to maintain the focus," Harry said.

"How will I know if I don't look?" Willow panted, more of his cock sliding inside of her.

"A good witch takes complete use of all of her senses," Harry said. "We can't just simply trust sight…..and if you're lucky, you can tap into a sixth sense."

They talked about the sixth magical sense briefly in the past. Willow had yet to succeed to channel that sixth particular magical sense properly, but she was getting there. Her own senses had been overwhelmed by the thickness of Harry's cock inside of her body.

Harry pushed inside of her the beautiful woman's body. Her eager body writhed down on his cock and shoved more of his length inside of her. Willow rose up off of the couch and sent more of his cock deep inside of her. Willow stretched around Harry's length and released it with a couple of huge pumps.

"Very good," Harry groaned. "Keep that up."

Willow kept it up. His hands reached over to grab her chest. Her perky breasts had been grabbed and touched, her nipples being squeezed between Harry's fingers. She panted when Harry touched her. His fingers brushed down her body and touched every single inch.

"Just keep your mind on it, and just feel the rush going through her. Channel the magic, tap into the energy flowing into you!"

Brand new sensations coursed through Willow's mind. Her legs wrapped around Harry when she drove herself down onto his lap. The feeling of an amazing orgasm rushed through her body. Harry helped coaxed it through her body, leaning forward and kissing her, before moving down to worship her breasts.

The sensations brought through this girl encouraged Harry to drive a little bit deeper inside of her. His balls cradled against her womanhood. They slowly filled up, being encouraged by each tiny orgasm. Willow grabbed the back of Harry's neck, moaned sensually, and brought her box down onto his tool.

"Yes, yes, more!" Willow moaned at the top of her lungs.

"Don't worry, you'll get far more than you ever bargained for," Harry told her. "Are you ready to cum again for me?"

"Mmm, hmmm," Willow mewled hungrily. "Give me your cock. Bury it inside me, oh yes, bury it in me right there!"

Her passion increased. Deep inside of the charming girl, was someone who craved these touches. Harry pushed his face into her neck and sucked it. Willow gasped when Harry marked the side of her neck. He hung onto her and pushed more of her hips down his rod.

"Baby, it's so good," Willow begged him. "Just a little bit further, just a little bit deeper! More, I need more!"

Harry gave her a little bit more. Her loins begged for the hardened rod inside. Willow's body ensnared his manhood. Her magic drew him a little bit deeper, and caused just as much pleasure to go through Harry's body. He touched every single inch of the younger girl's body and caused her to moan even deeply.

Every touch to her womanly curves made Willow drive her hips down onto Harry's mighty rod. She hammered her loins down onto his hardening cock, slowly stretching herself down onto him. Her very wet pussy closed down onto him.

Willow's mind entered a fit of lust. She dropped down and speared onto his mighty rod. Every last inch of Willow's stretching loins spread over his throbbing hard cock. Harry touched her hips and speared into her body. Her wet pussy clamped down onto his hard rod.

She came hard, and fast down onto Harry's length. Harry pushed inside of her, feeling the insides. She was prepped for the next step in her journey. Her ass bounced when dropping down onto his hard cock. Harry gripped her nipples and squeezed them, making Willow breath in pleasure. His hands moved all over her body.

"It's time for you to cum for me again. Cum like you've never cum before."

"Yes, sir," Willow moaned.

Willow's center stretched around Harry and sprang back around him. Her walls stretched down around Harry's thick cock and back inside of her. Her walls tightened and released him with every single motion. She ensnared him with every last motion.

Time ticked by, and Willow only knew the candles remain lit because of the fact the room wasn't dark. She didn't chance a look behind her to see the state of the colors on the flames though. All she had to do was focus on what entered hard and fast.

"Getting close, again."

Warm juices trickled down Harry's rod and pushed down his large cock. It pushed into her body, with Willow stretching her womanhood down around his cock. She clenched onto him hard and released him with each drop of her pussy.

"Closer, closer, cum for me," Harry ordered her.

Willow nodded, she came for him even harder than ever before. Her walls clenched Harry and released him this time.

Then, when he was ready, Harry's balls touched her entrance. He knew she felt how thick, how swollen those balls were. The power surrounding her loins increased when stuffing down. Harry filled her pussy and without another word, fired his seed into her.

Willow clutched Harry's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. The combination of his seed spilling inside of her body, along with her loins tightening around him made Harry inject his cum deep inside of her tightening body. He filled her up with seed.

She screamed, finally losing it. The lights in the room went out, but that did not stop Willow from seeing stars. She finished pumping Harry's rod inside of her, filling her up with so much seed.

The regular lights came on, and Willow turned around, to see several melted candles behind her. She figured she must have caused them to heat up too fast because of her focus being divided.

Harry cupped Willow's cheek and made her look at him.

"Well, it looks like we're going to start that lesson from the beginning," Harry said. "And we're going to keep doing it, until we get it right. If you're ready."

"I am."

Willow wasn't going to complain and she was more than willing to try again.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 5/30/2017.  
**


	140. Puff Piece(Hannah Abbott)

**Puff Piece(Hannah Abbott from Harry Potter)**

* * *

A gasp of surprise filled the woman who had been pressed against the desk by the strong young man just above her. She had dreams which started in this particular situation, and unfortunately, had ended with her waking up very frustrated, with sticky sheets. This little encounter had to be real, though, because if it wasn't real, she would just have to scream.

Harry Potter worked his hand up the stocking clad thigh of the curvy blonde woman underneath him. The woman in question was his former Hogwarts classmate, Hannah Abbott, who currently worked as a reporter for Witch Weekly. The favorite rag of giggly teenage girls and frustrated middle aged house wives the world over. He would have to say though, it had a bit more journalistic integrity than the Daily Prophet had during its day.

Currently, Harry pulled away Hannah's panties to reveal how soaked she was. The former Hufflepuff's juicy thighs spread apart.

"So, you're writing a story about what I'm doing after I left Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "And I could tell you everything I'm doing, but why tell you, when I could show you."

Hannah started to breath heavily with each pump inside of her body. Those talented fingers stretched her insides. It made her wonder what his tongue could do and other parts of his body.

"I can't tell you everything I've been doing, because some of the details might be a bit too sensitive for younger readers," Harry said. "And those who are prudish."

Hannah closed her hips, and nodded in response. He pushed his fingers deep inside of her. The Hufflepuff squirmed because of his rapid fire thrusts. His fingers stretched out her core and then came all the way out of them. He repeated the ritual by pushing his fingers inside of Hannah's tightening hot quim.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Harry asked. "So, you and Susan, you're friends, still aren't you?"

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Very close friends, I take it," Harry said. "So, she hasn't shared what we're up to, what she's been doing with me? I've been coming her office about once a week and making those long days at the Ministry a bit more tolerable. You see, I figured if you have a gift, then you should offer a service."

Hannah's eyes closed and she moaned. Her loins ached and then Harry worked them to completion. Her heart sped up even faster.

"And my gift is making women feel a little bit better," Harry said. "You came in here, because your boss wanted a puff piece about me, about Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Conquered, and whatever, other buzz words they're making up about me these days. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

A feverish nod responded with Hannah feeling her loins being stretched out. So, he was fucking Susan, and likely several other witches. She felt a little disappointed the love had not been spread to her, at least for now.

"And your boss has been giving you static about not getting a story which can sell magazines," Harry said. "You're a bit stressed out. I can tell when you came here."

Their meeting started with a neck massage, then a foot massage, and escalated very quickly to this point. And speaking of escalation, Hannah's pleasure escalated the deeper Harry buried his fingers inside her gripping womanhood. He worked her to the edge.

"And now, we're going to release that stress, into one big explosion," Harry said. "And you're going to feel good. You can already feel the pleasure building up."

"YES!" Hannah yelled.

"And you know no one can make you feel as good as I can."

He rubbed her hard, her insides being pleasured. Hannah knew this to be true the moment he slipped that first finger inside of her. Her breasts strained against the top, begging for attention.

"Soon enough, my pretty little Puff," Harry said. "You're going to cum, and it's going to feel amazing."

Hannah wished she would cum. Harry stroked her insides and stretched her loins out with his fingers. A little bit of energy passed between her thighs. Hannah bucked her hips up to meet Harry the second he speared his fingers inside of her womanhood.

"So….good!" she squealed underneath him.

Her hips bucked up very eagerly to accept Harry's probing. He let it go and Hannah's entire body exposed into an orgasm. Every part of her, from her head down to the tips of her toes rushed up and down. Her hips pushed against Harry's probing fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers out of his former classmate's vice and slowly slipped two of them into his mouth, followed by a third. He sucked the juices from his fingers. He made sure to lock his eyes on Hannah.

The next thing Hannah knew, she had been greeted by the sight of a naked Harry Potter. Her heart practically stopped and sped up at the same time. The Hufflepuff slid off of the desk and ate up every inch of Harry's muscular body. Harry grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

Harry held the back of Hannah's head in place and kissed her something fierce. She returned fire, burying her affections tongue first into Harry's throat. Her nails grabbed the side of Harry's face and deepened the sexually aggressive kiss.

One hand lowered, and grabbed Hannah, squeezing her on her nice, plump, bum. The beautiful woman rubbed down onto his cock.

"I've always dreamed of this," Hannah said.

"You and about ninety percent of witches from ages eleven to a hundred and eleven," Harry said.

Hannah smirked, and she looked down towards Harry's hard cock which brushed underneath her skirt. She eyed the wonder of magic.

"You helped me with tension earlier," Hannah said. "You seem to have a lot of tension, helping all of those poor, lonely, horny witches, Mr. Potter. Maybe, I should investigate what's leaving them smiling when they meet you."

"Well, you are an investigative reporter."

Hannah unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop down to the ground. Susan and Megan both spanked her in the tit department, even though she was more than a handful. Still, Hannah made up for things with her round, plump, ass. Speaking of which, she dropped her skirt down to the ground, and wore a nice pair of black silky panties which stretched over said ample ass.

The former Hufflepuff descended to her knees, using her clothes as a cushion. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock and tasted it, with her tongue. She just wanted to indulge it briefly, get it nice and warmed up to be shoved between her thighs.

"Mmm, so good!" Hannah moaned.

Hannah grabbed Harry by the ass from behind and guided his cock closer towards her warm, juicy lips. She sucked his cock into her mouth and bobbed up and down on it. Harry held onto the back of Hannah's head and guided himself into her nice warm mouth.

"Mmm!" Hannah moaned at the top of her lungs when sucking Harry's cock all the way down her throat. Her excitement hit a fever pitch every time Harry buried himself into her throat.

"Yes," Harry told her. "Mmm, indeed. I have you now, Ms. Abbott. All you can do is take my cock and like what you're taking."

Hannah sucked his cock down, enjoying the feeling of a huge cock slamming down her throat. Harry held her by the back of her hair and worked his manhood into her mouth. Those balls slapped against her chin.

Harry allowed Hannah to have her fun and fulfill her naughty little fantasies of getting on her knees and sucking Harry's cock. The young man pushed his fingers deep into the back of her head and shoved his huge cock down her throat.

"Suck it, suck it like it's your job," Harry said. "Suck it like your life depends on it, Ms. Abbott!"

The lack of use of her full name made Hannah think Harry had a position of authority on her and he in fact did. He pushed his cock down her throat, sucking more of the length down her throat as possible. He grabbed Hannah's head and roughly fucked her face. Hannah's took herself, without gagging too much. Tears ran down her eyes from how hard Harry rammed his thick manhood deep inside of her throat.

"Fuck," Harry groaned. "We don't want to make it too easy for you."

Hannah pulled away. Harry's cock was nice and ready. Harry positioned for her to get on his desk on her hands and knees. Hannah did as she was told. Her panty clad ass stuck in the air, primed and ready for the spanking, if that's what Harry intended to do.

He reared back and slapped Hannah on her round ass which caused her ass cheek to jiggle underneath his hand. Harry reared back and spanked her ass a couple more times which resulted in Hannah's breathing to increase.

"You have such a nice ass, Ms. Abbott," Harry said. "I'd have to say, you're right up there with Padma Patil in your year, and I should know about that one."

"Did you have anal sex with Padma?"

"I had anal sex with both Patil twins," Harry said. "But, you're going to have to earn that one, right now. And I'm going to help you earn it."

Hannah's intense breathing increased with Harry working his fingers between her thighs. It was very intense to feel what his fingers could do to her. They brushed between her warm thighs. Harry then pushed his cock at the point of her entrance.

"Are you ready for it?" Harry asked.

"I want to know what the other witches are raving about," Hannah said.

Harry pushed his hands against Hannah's ass and gave it a nice little squeeze. She had an ass worthy of worship and then he further ran his hands down her curves. The excitement of the Hufflepuff, turned reporter for a witch gossip rag, reached a fever pitch.

"Well, you're going to get an up close and personal account," Harry said. "Therefore, you don't have to worry about hearsay. Of course, sometimes words don't describe."

"I can't wait," Hannah said.

And she really couldn't wait, her pussy ached and wanted every single last inch of Harry's engorged rod shoved between her legs. Hannah's lips parted ways and Harry shoved about as much of his cock as he could fit inside of her tight pussy. Harry held onto her and slid his monster of a manhood deep inside of Hannah Abbott's clutching quim. It felt really good to be surrounded by so much warm, feminine flesh. Harry groaned when pulling completely out of her and he shoved back into her.

"Damn!" Hannah begged him. "I want that in me, as far as you can go!"

Harry picked up the pace, and drilled her pussy deep and fast with his cock. He slowed down a little bit to ensure Hannah felt the sensations. He could feel her body warming up underneath his.

"Already close?" Harry asked.

"I'm horny as a badger in heat!" Hannah moaned.

"Well, that's fitting," Harry said.

Harry didn't know about badgers in heat, well other than the lovely Hufflepuffs he encountered during his time. Susan, Megan, Nym, many others really, they all got very horny, and craved his cock. Not that he wanted to discount anyone else, but it just seemed like Hufflepuffs hard-working mentality trickled down to working as hard as possible to get some of Harry's cock.

And now, Harry pushed his cock inside of the griping pussy of the beautiful blonde underneath him. Harry stuck Hannah with his throbbing hard cock and pulled completely out of her. He shoved more of his thick tool inside of her body and then pushed into her.

Hannah could not believe she was getting fucked on the desk of the most powerful man in the world. Yet, she felt it, felt his throbbing hard cock penetrate her warm, gripping thoughts. Harry held onto her hips and just rammed his cock into her depths.

The two entered an exchange of pleasure with each other. Harry could feel Hannah's very willing cunt grabbing around his thick body. He slapped the beautiful Hufflepuff on the ass and caused her to moan the second where he pushed his hard cock inside of her body.

"Yes, baby, right there!" Hannah breathed. "Fuck me harder with your throbbing cock."

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you feel this for a very long time," Harry told her.

He slowed down to make sure the latest orgasm sunk in from Hannah. The second Harry was sure the orgasm filled her body, he started up just again. Her moans underneath him, along with her jiggling ass, made Harry excited. He slapped Hannah on the ass while fucking her from behind.

Every time Harry rammed her pussy, Hannah thought she was going to die of pleasure and excitement. He slammed deep inside of her gripping pussy and pulled completely out her. Hannah whimpered at the loss of his strong cock from entering inside of her. Then, without another pause, Harry drilled deep inside of her.

The spanking she received when he fucked her made Hannah drip with excitement. Her walls moistened and allowed him inside of the center.

"I wonder how many orgasms you can handle before you burn out," Harry said.

"Does it happen often?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I keep that cabinet stocked with stamina potions for a good reason," Harry said. "Also, instant rehydration potions, and they're never really for me."

Hannah tightened her grip around Harry. The thought of him fucking her into a drooling stupor made the horny Puff very excited. Her walls worked hard around Harry to try and get his seed before she passed out and would not enjoy the feeling of Harry shooting his burning seed inside of her.

"Oh, it's always amusing when they think they can get the better of me," Harry told her. "When they really should know better."

"I don't know better!" Hannah yelled. "Educate me!"

Harry pushed his hard cock inside of Hannah's moist pussy. He stretched Hannah's canal with his hard cock and made sure she felt every inch of him when he buried it inside of her. Her pussy tightened deeper around him. Harry grabbed her ass and pushed further inside of her.

"You're going to learn, just like all of the rest."

An orgasm which was about ten more times intense than all of the orgasms combined hit Hannah. It was like Harry could set her off with the slightest effort now. Had her body become this sensitive? Harry molded her like jelly in his hand, shoving more of his length inside of her.

"You're going to learn."

Harry nibbled her ear lobe and sucked on it. Hannah's moaning increased the second Harry pulled almost out of her and slammed deep inside of her.

"You never slow down."

"I'm slower right now than normal," Harry said. "Your tender pussy has never truly been fucked, has it? Not until now?

Hannah could not deny Harry any longer. Her pussy never received a hard pounding at least until now. Every single inch of Harry's cock filled up her warm cunt and stretched it out all of the way. Harry picked up the pace and drilled his hard rod inside of her.

"Closer."

Another orgasm hit Hannah full on. Harry could feel the tightening of her body, and also the energy spreading through her loins. Harry slammed deep inside of her body, and slowly started to work her to the end.

Hannah was barely conscious after a few more orgasms. Every now and then, her body jolted back to life when Harry grabbed her ass or drilled her pussy. Those balls felt like they were past capacity. The magic of magic resulted in Harry to hold even more beyond his normal capacity.

Harry rode her pussy, channeling enough of his magic through her to keep her mostly conscious. At least enough where he wasn't drilling his cock inside of a limp body, which had no reactions to him. It wasn't very alluring when your partner didn't move underneath you.

"If you're still with me, you're going to get your reward," Harry said. "Don't worry ,you won't get impregnated unless you're one hundred percent sure"

Was Hannah one hundred percent sure she didn't want to get knocked up? Maybe not at the first time, but like all good reporters, she would have to do a follow up. And speaking of following up, Harry followed up on his promise in pushing his cock inside of her and firing his balls.

Harry spilled his cum inside of Hannah's body, and filled her up. She might not be able to walk from the office on her own accord. Her thighs were even more sore than after the time Megan and Susan tied her down and decided to experiment with a Beater Bat. But that was beside the point. The point was, Harry filled her up with so much cum, Hannah thought she was going to overflow.

Harry groaned, grabbing her ass tight. He enjoyed her pussy, channeling whatever little energy she had into pumping him. She was so warm, so tight, and wanted to work herself to her limits.

The dust cleared, and Hannah could barely keep herself up right. Harry really took her through her limits.

"Drink this."

She opened her mouth for Harry to feed her the stamina potion. At least ,she could stand, even though Hannah still felt the after effects of his cock.

"Thanks for your time," Hannah said. "Do you think you can arrange a follow up?"

"Talk to my personal assistant on your way out, and she'll set you up with a time that will work," Harry said.

Hannah smiled. She would be back for more, and hell, she might be back after she completed this story.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/2/2017.**


	141. A Beautiful Partnership(Alice Abernathy)

A new blog exclusive chapter as part of the MILFs of May has been posted on the blog. Head to the Page of Very Important Links, Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Archives. It features Lily Evans-Potter and Astra In-Ze.

And now onto your regularly scheduled shameless smut.

* * *

 **A Beautiful Partnership(Alice Abernathy from Resident Evil)**

Alice Abernathy smiled, the beautiful dark haired girl leaned over the edge of the table. The Umbrella Corporation's latest little weapon scheme caused more than enough problems, but when you had a problem, you needed to find a solution straight away. And one of the best solutions was someone who had a brilliant mind in biochemistry, not to mention a person who understood the undead better than anyone else.

"The virus is airborne," Harry said. "Therefore, the cure is going to have to be airborne as well…..they didn't intend to release it so early."

Alice sighed. "That's the problem with these people. They intended for it to cause harm to someone eventually. They're malicious, and they don't care how many people they drag into their path, as long as they harm them."

It was very awful to think about. Harry reached in and lightly rubbed the back of his partner's neck. She calmed down a little bit out of the magical hands lightly running down the back of her neck. He always had a way to calm her nerves during the best of times. Alice closed her eyes, and murmured lightly underneath her breath at what he was doing.

"I hate how you relax me more than you should," Alice said. "So, how long is it going to take the cure to mature?"

"Three hours, nineteen minutes," Harry said. "Sorry, I couldn't do it sooner, but I want to make sure the potency of the cure is at its highest. We don't want anyone relapsing and becoming stronger than ever."

"Of course, I wasn't complaining," Alice said. "All we have to do is wait, and hope that the cure works when it does."

"Are you doubting me?" Harry asked.

He offered the tone in a half-teasing manner, it wasn't meant to be confrontational at the slightest. Alice raised an eyebrow when looking at Harry, and smiled, shaking her head. She closed the gap between herself and Harry, a very light smile flickering over her face.

"Never would doubt you," Alice said. "Never, not in a million years….but you have to prepare for the inevitable."

Alice pushed a hand onto Harry's hips and looked into his eyes.

"So, we've got over three hours, with nothing to do but wait? Why don't we do something to pass the time?"

Alice's not so subtle suggestion was answered by a quick kiss, which caused her to feel really good. She closed her eyes, and allowed the kiss to deepen against her lips. She held both hands up against the back of Harry's head, her tongue entering his mouth at full blast.

The warm lips of this beauty made Harry hungry for more of her touch. He cupped his hands on her hips and slowly guided her out of the side entrance of the lab towards the living quarters. He kissed the side of her face, along with her neck.

"Good thing to move it out of the lab," Alice said.

"So, much dangerous equipment," Harry said. "And priceless too, we don't want to break it."

Alice smiled and lightly rubbed Harry's chest through the shirt. She unbuttoned the shirt and attacked him with another sensual kiss. Harry grabbed her by the lower back and pulled her in. His crotch rubbed against hers when both of the soon to be lovers indulged in a kiss with each other.

Every kiss made Alice hunger for more, from Harry. She stroked his hair and encouraged him to kiss the side of her neck. She then pulled back and did the same to him. They were trying to top each other's games, with the intensity of their kissing.

"Looks a bit constricted," Alice said.

"Why don't you make it less constricted?"

Alice undid Harry's tight pants and pulled them down. The bulge inside of his shorts caught Alice off guard. Her lips moistened, oh boy, this would be fun. She slowly tensed a grip around his crotch.

"I want to suck you so badly," she said. "I want my warm mouth wrapped around my cock."

"Your lips are perfect for sucking cock," Harry said. "It would be a shame to let them go to waste."

Alice thought it would be a dying shame to let them go to waste. She dropped down to the ground and squeezed Harry's thick balls. He groaned at the sensation of Alice's tight hand gripping him by the balls. She slowly rubbed him and leaned in closer, touching her warm lips at the tip of his cock. Alice lightly swirled her tongue around the edge of his magnificent prick, tasting it, before pulling back.

Warm pleasure submerged around Harry. He grabbed the woman by the back of the head, looking down in her beautiful eyes and slowly started to work his cock into her mouth. And she really worked the engorged prick with her throat muscles. Harry held onto the back of Alice's head and slowly gained a little bit more momentum. His balls slapped the woman's chin when pushing deep inside of her and then he pulled out of her. Harry repeated the ritual a couple more times, working more of his length inside of her mouth.

"Right there," Harry said. "Suck my cock. You like having my cock buried in your throat, don't you?"

Alice did enjoy the sensation of his big cock shoved down her throat. She tilted back a couple of inches to take more of Harry's engorged prick inside of her throat. She hummed, wrapping her throat around his stiff, hardening cock. Every time it drilled into the back of her mouth, she felt pleasure beyond everything.

The warm mouth wrapped around Harry's prick made him feel good. As much as he wanted to fuck her face forever, Harry wanted to pay tribute to another ,more personal set of lips. He pulled himself away from Alice's mouth, her chin dripping with drool when he pulled out.

Harry pulled Alice up and undid the back of her suit. He pulled her suit off, revealing more of her toned body. His hands lightly brushed down Alice's body and caused her to breath underneath his touch. Harry lightly gripped her warm nipples and squeezed them, making her breath heavily.

"Mmm, yes, right there," Alice begged him.

Harry lightly pinched one of Alice's juicy nipples and tugged on them. She fell into position on the bed, legs spread out. Her smooth thighs greeted Harry. Harry climbed on top of her, straddling her. He gripped her perky breasts and squeezed them before slowly kissing down her body.

Every single touch brought Alice tingles. Tingles down her body, from the top of her head, down all the way to the tips of her toes, and she could feel Harry getting closer towards her center. His warm mouth was pressed against her lower lips now and Alice could feel the light pressure against it. The nibble of her lips increased the sensations felt by about tenfold. Alice lightly rocked her hips up off of the bed, lifting them up and dropping them down.

"Don't tease me."

Those words always were music to Harry's ears coming from a woman. It almost meant he would spend a little extra time teasing them before he would go in for the kill. His light tongue caressed the inside of Alice's moist lips, lightly touching on him.

"Yes, give it to me, baby," Alice breathed heavily.

Her heart raced a couple more steady beats. Harry held onto her hips and swirled his tongue inside of her moist center. Alice lifted her hips up off of the bed and allowed them to drop down with a constant steady ebb and flow of actions. Harry grabbed her thighs and squeezed them even harder.

Harry drifted his tongue inside of the dripping hot core of the woman underneath him. Alice shifted up off of the bed and reacted to his tongue going deep inside of her. Alice closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. The moment of Harry's talented tongue brushing against her center made Alice keep rocking up towards his tongue.

She had been brought into a very pleasurable orgasm. Harry's tongue rocked inside of Alice and caused her hips to rise up and drop down onto the bed. Her heart raced even faster. Harry knew how to torment her and tap all of her buttons. Her inner most desires caused her pussy to flood.

Harry latched his mouth onto Alice's swollen nether lips and dug his tongue in as far as it would go. He lapped up the delicious juices flowing from the beautiful woman's snatch. Her hips bucked up and down on the bed, the second Harry pushed inside of her.

The second Harry pulled out of her, Alice looked towards him. Her legs spread, hair draped over her face. The unmistakable look of seduction and lust burned through her eyes. Her lips parted with a pleasurable sigh. Alice made sure her eyes locked onto Harry before offering her next declaration.

"Fuck me."

Harry ran his hands between those parted thighs and marveled at how wet she was. He wanted to do just that, bury his throbbing cock in between her womanly thighs and ride her all night long. Harry went closer towards her and hovered. He lightly ran his cock down her toned belly.

The teasing proved to cause Alice to explode with a lustful thought. That cock danced very close to her opening, but did not enter her just yet. Harry reached down and performed some moments of light, but very intense fondling. He gripped her breasts and gave them some squeezing. Alice hoisted her hips up from the position, her moaning increasing every time Harry cupped onto her breasts.

"Yes!" Alice mewled underneath his touch.

Harry caressed Alice's nipples for a couple of moments, squeezing them, and releasing them in between her fingers. Her heart stammered a little bit faster. He could tell she wanted his cock, craved it. Those dripping nether lips were the perfect place for Harry to bury himself for a very long time. He lined himself up with her entrance, which rose up off of the bed. Harry touched the head of his cock against Alice's entrance and slowly slid into her.

The first couple of inches brought Alice's hips off of the bed. She devoured Harry's engorged prick inside of her womanly center. Alice squeezed him, feeling the pleasure of his cock inside of her once again. The massive prick stretched her out.

"I forgot how tight you are!" Harry groaned.

Alice smiled, tensing her legs around his hips to further push him in. She rose up the bed so their bodies could firmly press together. Harry touched her, light at first, and then more intense, a little bit roughter. It resulted in Alice pushing up to meet his lengthy prick. His balls bouncing up against him.

"It's been a long time!" Alice sensually panted.

Harry gripped his hands around Alice's thighs and pushed deep inside of her body. Her wet walls closed around Harry and milked his incoming prick inside of her.

"Way too long," Harry said. "I missed fucking this pussy!"

Alice couldn't say anything other than moan in his ear because she was already beginning to reach a pick. Their flesh met each other in a furious exhibition of sexual and carnal lust. She would have to say, all together, she missed it as well. She missed this big thick cock slipping in between her thighs and stretching her out for all time. She reached up and pushed Harry inside of her.

A moment passed, with Harry grabbing into the back of her leg and slowly running his finger up it. Alice tensed around him and squeezed Harry's incoming prick. Her orgasm clamped down around Harry's rod and pumped it deeper inside of her. His balls sprung off of her smoldering hot thighs.

Harry grabbed onto her and buried his engorged rod between Alice's hungry thighs. He pushed deeper inside of her. Their bodies connected together. Harry reached around and squeezed her chest.

She liked the touching, and the feeling of Harry's hands groping her ample chest. Alice closed her hips around Harry and sucked more of his cock in between her thighs. Her heart sped up by a couple of beats when Harry worked his rock-hard prick in between her legs.

"Oh, god, you're a machine!" Alice yelled.

Harry pumped himself into her pussy with sexual efficiency. Every time he entered her body, she did not want to let him exit. Her stomach bulged by the sheer size of his engorged prick inside of her. He stretched Alice's body and pushed all the way into her.

She breathed heavily when feeling Harry's long cock stretching her body. Alice rose up off of the table and could feel Harry's balls growing with each orgasm on her part. It was almost like her orgasm fueled the sheer size of the contents of Harry's balls. She felt that big load against her.

Something had to give sooner or later, didn't it? Alice didn't know, all she could tell was Harry stretched out her womanhood on his engorged prick.

"Fuck!" Alice yelled.

Harry pushed deep inside of her wet pussy and released his cock from inside of her tightening vice. Each and every push brought her closer to the edge. His hands grabbed her warm thighs and gave them a squeeze, shoving his engorged cock inside of her tightening body.

"I'm getting close," Harry said. "And you are too."

Alice responded with a nod and felt the pressure building up in her body. The orgasm was going to cause her to grow even more hungry for his cock. It pushed between her thighs and pulled out. His balls slapped a steady path between Alice's warm thighs.

The build up inside of his lover only encouraged Harry to push more of his cock in between her warm thighs. Harry rose almost all the way out between her legs and shoved more of his engorged length in between her thighs. Harry pulled almost all the way out, the tip of his cock resting on her entrance. He shoved his manhood deep inside of Alice's gushing warm slit.

"Yes, very close!" Alice begged him. "Don't stop!"

Harry had no intention of stopping until he was completed. The arousal coming off of the gorgeous vixen underneath him made Harry only slam into her pussy even harder. She stretched around him, the pleasure coursing through Harry's loins. His balls ached, the need for release becoming obvious.

The beautiful slight of Alice pushing her hips off of the bed, back arched, dripping in sweat, just to make sure as much of Harry's cock was inside her as possible was something to behold. It allowed Harry to put his hands on her ass and slam inside of her body.

Those balls came very close to releasing their final destination to dump the seed inside of Alice's waiting pussy. She groaned and tightened her grip around him. Harry shoved himself inside of her and went balls deep inside of this beautiful woman.

His balls emptied inside of Alice. Every spurt set off a miniature orgasm of Alice when her womb had been filled with a never ending supply of cum. She kept working herself around his cock. Each pump filled her up and made her stomach feel very full with the cum of her lover.

The next thing they knew, Alice rolled Harry over to the bed and pressed her hands down on him. She rubbed herself onto his cock which was still hard.

"You're the gift that keeps on giving."

Alice reverse-gripped his cock and sank down on it. Her walls contracted around his re-hardened cock. She lightly bounced, her ass cheeks smacking against his thighs. Harry reached behind her and touched her ass. A single finger slipped inside of her back passage, pumping it in time with Alice's pumping.

The sorcerer laid back on the bed, the feeling of Alice wrapping her thighs around him and releasing him made him feel really good. Harry pushed his rod deeper inside of her gloriously tight snatch. It stretched around him and then released him. Harry groaned and buried himself into her.

"I want you to fuck my ass."

Those words caused Harry's cock to harden. Who would turn up the invitation? Harry could feel Alice oh so slightly switching her position. Her puckered hole, opened a bit by Harry's fingering, lined up. He grabbed onto Alice's firm ass cheeks and slowly slid his cock between her cheeks.

The moment Harry parted the inside of her cheeks, and stretched her asshole around his throbbing hard cock. Harry pushed inside of her warm asshole, Alice groaned. The feeling of having something so big crammed into her ass was exciting. The caresses against her pussy encouraged Alice to slowly work herself down onto him.

Harry took a moment to gain his momentum, but when he did, he really was fucking Alice's ass. Her ass stretched around Harry's throbbing hard prick, filled more of it inside of her. Her round cheeks bounced and Harry grabbed onto them, forcing his cock inside of her ass.

"Mmm, baby, that feels really good!" Alice yelled. "Fuck my ass, fuck it like it owes you money!"

The rough anal pounding kicked up from Harry's behalf. He could not hold back, not with an ass so sweet he needed to slam his rod inside of it. Harry pulled almost out of her asshole and pushed deep inside of her tight bum. Harry picked up the pace and drilled her tight hole harder.

"I'm going to make you scream," Harry said. "Do you hear me, Alice? I'm going to make you want even more of my cock? By the time, I'm done with your ass, you'll never be able to stand up straight again."

Alice sure as fuck hoped so. She took an anal pounding like a woman. Every time Harry speared her tight hole, she yelped out in pleasure. Harry grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them around his pole. She breathed heavier and dropped down all the way onto his hard cock. She stretched further around his tool every time she rose and she dropped down to the ground.

"Yes, take me any way you want!" Alice begged him. "Harder, oh, fuck me harder, please!"

She asked so nicely, Harry couldn't argue at all. He rammed into her gripping tight back entrance. Every time the flesh smacked against him, Alice drove a little bit more of Harry's engorged cock inside of her tightening asshole. Every pass between her ass cheeks made her hunger for more of this engorged prick.

Time passed, with Harry working up another huge load to fire into her ass. He passed the time by aggressively fingering Alice as well. She gave as good as she received, driving herself down onto him.

Pleasure spread through her body. Alice was getting close to an orgasm, this one she could feel. The intense anal pounding increased in frequency, pushing her ass cheeks down onto Harry's body. She spread her ass cheeks around his thick cock and new he was close.

And close Harry was, firing his burning seed into Alice's waiting bowls. He pushed into her tight asshole, shoving as much of his cock as possible inside of her body. Alice clamped down onto his fingers, squeezing them together, and releasing her arousal onto his fingers.

Both of them enjoyed yet another shared orgasm. Alice spent the next couple of minutes riding every single drop of cum inside of her body. Harry pushed his rod inside of her and drained every last drop into her ass.

She pulled away from him and grabbed his fingers, covered in dripping juices. Alice lightly nibbled on it before leaning towards him with smoldering eyes.

"So, not quite done yet?"

"The cure or us?" Harry asked.

She just smiled.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/6/2017.  
**


	142. Hunt and Mate(Elena Michaels)

**Hunt and Mate(Elena Michaels from Bitten).**

* * *

This bar was a rather nice and luxurious one and devoid of most of the lowlife which was commonly associated with bars. And yet, Elena Michaels did not know why she had decided to stop here for a drink, other than just off of an impulse and a whim. And plus there was a very pleasant scent which caused her to be enticed enough to check her out.

Her senses were enhanced in the days following and then days after that time of the month. The blonde haired woman, who turned into a werewolf once a month, looked around. She turned her head around and thought about what she wanted to do.

"Hey, you look familiar, have I seen you around here somewhere before?"

Elena turned her attention around towards a green-eyed man with dark hair. He was tall, handsome, dressed in some find attire, expensive looking silk-shirt and a pair of leather pants. She eyed in for a minute, and pulled back, realizing she must have been looking him like he was a prime cut of beef.

"No, it's the first time I've been here….." she said.

"Harry," he said.

"Elena," she responded. "It's weird, coming to a place like this, when you're just passing by."

"A lot of people who come to this place are just passing by," Harry said. "They are drawn here a lot of their times by the instincts. The owner doesn't take too kindly to people who cause trouble though."

"Oh, so you've been here before?" Elena asked.

"I could say, I own the place," Harry said. "So, how about a drink? It's on the house."

Elena stopped and paused. That pleasant smell was in the air again, and she realized, it was coming from this gentleman. Her senses heightened and her instincts to take him right here reared its ugly head. Her hormones also increased when it got closer to that time of the month.

"So, do you offer a drink to all of the girls who enter your bar?" Elena asked.

"No, only the really pretty ones," Harry said. "If you don't mind me saying, you're really beautiful."

Elena smiled and looked him over. "Why would I mind? It's a compliment, and I happen to think you're pretty handsome yourself."

Her tone was very blunt, and Harry smiled. He went over and talked to the bartender. She fixed them their best drink, and Harry returned. He motioned for Elena to follow him.

The werewolf raised her eyebrow. Normally, she would not have followed some guy she just met about five minutes ago into a back room. It just reeked of a track. Still, that scent, that pleasant enticing scent, coming from Harry, dulled her mind. Her instincts were hitting a harder level and she could not wait to get a piece of him.

Elena shook her head, she needed to keep those particular instincts down. Regardless, the two of them walked into the backroom.

Harry got a good look at his guest. She dressed in nice black leather jacket, and a white shirt, and a pair of tight jeans, with a pair of boots on. She slipped the jacket off, and hung it on the back of her chair. Harry looked at her blonde hair, blue eyes, and beautiful facial features, with rosy lips, and she looked quite stunning. Her body was amazing as well, tall, and beautiful, with a sizeable chest, a nice ass, and long legs.

"It's a little hot back here," Elena said.

"It's fine, I want you to be comfortable," Harry said. "So, be careful with that drink. It's the strongest drink we have and it will give you a nice little buzz."

Elena thought she would be fine, she could take some pretty hard alcohol before feeling a buzz thanks to what she was. She put the drink up to her lips and sipped it, before almost gasping. It was pretty strong.

"I told you," Harry said. "So, is there anything else I can get you while you're here?"

Elena put the drink down on the table and looked at Harry thoughtfully across the table. She decided to undo her boots from underneath the table and pull them off, leaving nothing but a pair of socks underneath.

"I'd like to fuck you," Elena said.

"Well, that's pretty direct," Harry said. "And, I was hoping you would come to that conclusion. Then again, your instincts must have driven in there, didn't they?"

"Instincts?" Elena asked.

How could he have known? Was she that obvious? She didn't exactly have a tattoo on her neck which branded her a werewolf? Harry reached across the table and touched the underside of her chin. Elena closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his hand.

Where was his other hand exactly? Elena could feel a pleasant feeling of three fingers lightly stroking against her pussy through her jeans. She breathed heavily when the hand slowly moved up her leg.

"I know, I sensed you when coming inside of the club," Harry said. "The full moon is approaching, isn't it?"

"You know….how do you…..oohhh!"

Her jeans were slowly being slid down when Harry lightly caressed her. More of her thighs had been exposed when Harry lightly stroked her. Elena leaned closer towards Harry.

"Because, I'm part creature as well," Harry said. "My mother's side of the family, they were fae. And I'm an incubus."

Elena closed her eyes, and could feel his finger now slipping inside of her core. He just revealed he was an incubus. The beautiful werewolf wondered if she was in any danger. Didn't Incubi drain the victims of their lifeforce through sexual intercourse?

"No, I'm not like that," Harry told her. "I think it's a waste of a valuable woman to drain her like that. And you're a very beautiful woman. I just don't want to drain you into a husk and throw you away. That would be a very poor form….those ghouls give my kind a bad name."

Harry leaned closer towards the sexually frustrated werewolf and leaned closer towards her. He kissed her on the side of the neck and suckled it. Elena closed her eyes and moaned.

"I want to have you, over and over again," Harry said. "I want your body racked in a constant state of pleasure. I want you screaming for more, knowing that I can give you more."

Elena had the word "more" tingling on her lips. A second finger slipped inside of her core. Harry bit down on the side of her neck. Some kind of venom slipped through her body. It didn't paralyze her, but rather it enhanced her pleasure and made her a bit more relaxed.

"You don't have to hold back with me," Harry said. "You can be you, you won't hurt me…..just unleash your pleasure, and cum for me."

The third finger inside of her proved to be Elena's breaking point. Harry shoved his digits inside of her. Her wet pussy gripped his fingers. Harry pushed them inside of her body. Elena's grabbed his fingers and slammed deep inside of her body, stretching the mouth.

"You feel so good, I bet you taste really good as well," Harry said. "Always love the taste of werewolf pussy, along with vampires."

Elena clutched onto his fingers and started to breath in pleasure. She moaned out.

"Make me cum!" she begged. "I need you, so badly!"

"And you'll have me, my naughty little werewolf," Harry said. "You knew from the moment you saw me, you were getting added to my collective, didn't you?"

Elena only could nod when an orgasm flooded through her. Harry released his fingers from her and touched them to his fingers. The beautiful blonde woman looked towards him. Her nipples stiffened, becoming hard little nubs on the outside of her shirt when she watched Harry eat her cum.

"And now it's time for you to be unchained."

She pounced on her soon to be mate and kissed him very forcefully. The sexually aggressive kiss deepened when Elena dug her fingernails into his jaw, scratching it. She was so horny, she would fuck anything, but she wasn't going to fuck anything. She was going to fuck this handsome young man.

"Don't worry about ripping the clothes.'

Elena had no intention of worrying about ripping the clothes. She tore them completely off, and exposed his muscular chest. Elena leaned closer towards him, smiling when looking at him. She kissed him on the side of the mouth and kept kissing on the side of the neck.

She gave him a very playful bite on the side of the neck. Harry stroked her silky hair, and allowed her to keep kissing down his body.

The horny wolf inside her wanted her mate and in the worst way. Elena didn't know how much more she could stand. She wanted this so badly, she almost exploded out of lust. Elena grabbed onto his belt and slowly tugged it off, before allowing his pants to drop.

Only one more article of clothing to go, and Elena pulled it off. Harry's large cock came into the air. It pushed against her thigh, still dripping wet from moisture.

"You have a nice cock, "she said.

Elena wrapped her hand around his thick cock and stroked it hard. His manhood pushed into Elena's hand when she pumped it up and down several times.

"You're still wearing too many clothes."

Harry grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head. She wore nothing, but a lacy black bra with see through cups. Her magnificent breasts stuck out for Harry, ripe for the taking. He would be rather rude if they were not taken. He reached behind Elena and unclipped her bra, allowing it to drop down to the ground. He exposed her round breasts for the entire world.

Elena moved over towards the table and crawled on top of it. She displayed all of her beautiful body. She was completely bare of all hair, except for that on the top of her head. It was an interesting contrast to how she looked that time of the month.

"I have to fuck you," Harry said. "Seeing how sexy you are, I have no choice."

Elena smiled. She motioned for the young stud to come forward. Her pussy spread.

"Don't hold back on me either," Elena said. "I want you to truly fuck me. I want you to take me, and breed me, if you must!"

He spread Elena's thighs and kissed her all over her body. He didn't want to take her too soon, he wanted to stretch this out as long as he could to make her feel the most pleasure. And speaking of stretching things out, that was what Harry did, shoving his finger deep inside of her pussy.

"Mmm, right there, that's the spot!" Elena moaned.

Harry sucked in her juices and slowly teased her. He wanted to make sure her pussy was nice and wet before he jammed his big hard cock in there.

"I'm going to fuck you," Harry muttered into her pussy, stimulating her core with his own unique serpent tongued abilities.

Elena could not say conclusively what Harry was doing to her with his tongue. The only thing she could say was she liked it a whole lot and wanted even more of it. Harry grabbed her thighs and dug himself into her. He sucked up her juices, her essence, and then fed a bit of that sexual energy back into Elena. She was hyper-excited for what was about to happen next.

Now, Harry pulled out of her and climbed on top of the beautiful blonde on the table. The two kissed each other. Elena tasted herself on Harry's lips, and only deepened the kiss at the taste. She reached up and grabbed his waist, holding it in hard.

Harry aimed his hardening prick at Elena's willing entrance. Her lips looked primed and ready to receive some thick, throbbing action. All Harry had to do was line himself up with her womanhood and he would have her. He kept himself at the front of Elena's lips and shoved his cock inside of her.

"Finally!" Elena yelled.

Half of his cock was inside of her. Elena showed how much she could really take by stretching herself out further. The next plunge brought more of Harry's mighty rod inside of her tightening loins. Elena pushed up off of the table, which slowly transformed into a bed before her very eyes.

She didn't really question it. All that mattered was she was getting plowed by this stud above her. Her walls tensed around his cock and she released him. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed inside of her body with a couple more pushes.

"Mmm, yes, right there!" Elena begged him. "Harder, harder, harder!"

Harry spent some time enjoying the feeling of her amazing legs, and she had some really sexy legs. They were completely bare of any flex. He noticed her pleasure increasing when he touched a certain spot on the side of her leg in time for trusting inside of her. He slowly pushed his finger inside.

Elena could feel her weak spots being attacked by Harry. It didn't matter, she was cumming, oh boy, was she ever cumming. Harry grabbed onto her thighs and rocked her entire world. Her back arched up off the table, which was now a bed.

"You can feel the energy building up in you," Harry said. "You know you're mine now. You know nothing will ever make you feeling this good again."

Nothing ever made her feel this good before. Harry touched all of the right places inside of her with his cock. It seemed like every place he touched became a G-Spot. Her pleasure increased when Harry moved her up to a fever pitch.

Harry drank in the arousal from the beautiful woman underneath him. She moved up off of the bed and Harry grabbed ahold of her ass. He repeated the actions by thrusting down into her body. Elena pushed her thighs off of the bed and engulfed Harry's mighty rod in between her clenching thighs. Harry held on tighter and pushed more of his cock inside of her.

"You can feel it about ready to release," Harry said. "You're about ready to release that moment of release, just let it go, and cum like you've never cum before."

"YES!" Elena yelled.

She was cumming like never before. Her walls grabbed onto Harry and allowed him to sink deep inside of her. His balls sprung up and smacked her on her thighs. Every time Harry slipped inside of her, Elena felt a little bit better, a little bit hornier.

Harry repeated the process of bringing her to an orgasm, constantly. He leaned down and kissed every inch of her body he could reach. He left his mark on her breast. Elena scratched his back with her long fingernails when Harry pushed inside of her.

The feeling of her bare pussy pushing against his throbbing balls made it very hard for Harry to hold out.

"One more time," Harry told her. "I want to feel you cum one more time."

Elena felt the rush and felt his large cock sliding inside of her gripping womanhood. It was this close to causing her to explode. Harry pushed his hard cock inside of her tightening vice of a pussy, drilling her as hard and fast as possible. Elena shoved her nails into the back of Harry's neck.

"One more time," Harry said. "Cum for me one more time."

Harry touched her body, feeling the warmth around him. She was reaching a peak and it had been released. Harry pressed down and felt her breasts push against his warm chest. He slammed down into her body, their forms meeting in pleasure. The two magical creatures met each other in a pleasure exchange.

Elena sensed it coming, she sensed her seed. Her body was primed and ready for breeding. Would he give her that gift?

"Please, give me your gift, my mate," Elena breathed.

She touched the back of his neck and then lightly ran down his body. Her sexy legs tightened their grip around Harry's hips. The more he rose up and dropped, the more those legs tightened around him.

"Yes, I'm going to give you your gift," Harry said. "Tell me you're ready for it."

Harry squeezed her ass and it caused Elena to look up at him, with burning lust. The animal inside of her responded by shoving her nails into Harry's back and making sure he did not stray from her pussy. Those bloated balls kept smacking against her thighs. Each time they connected with her, Elena could feel herself get closer. Harry was going to drain them inside of her body.

"I'm ready," Elena begged him. "I'm cumming again!"

She came again, giving an animalistic growl. She was more in tune with herself, than ever before. And it all was thanks to this sexy incubus who gave her his cock with such reckless abandon. Both of them molded together in the age old dance which only had one ending possible.

Both moaned in unison, with Harry planting his cock deep inside of Elena. He pushed into her womb and spilled a constant amount of seed. The werewolf's insides were coated with seed, at her most fertile time, just before the full moon.

The blonde slowly writhed underneath him, touching her nails at the back of Harry's head. He planted a constant barrage of seed inside of her pussy. She moaned, lustfully in his ear. Every time he slid almost out of her, he buried more of his cock inside of her.

Harry finished spilling his overloaded balls inside of Elena. He could see the blonde, dripping with sweat. It was a beautiful sight to see her.

The two pulled away, and Harry pulled out of her after the last amount of seed spilled into her. He felt refreshed, more so than ever before.

Elena pulled away from him, and climbed on top of him.

"You're not going to only stop with one round, are you?" Elena asked. "What kind of incubus are you?"

"I wouldn't be a very good one, if we stopped at one round."

Both kissed and deepened the kiss with each other. Their lips became very swollen when Harry shoved his tongue into her mouth. His cock hardened and pushed against her.

"I said I wanted to fuck you," Elena said. "And I'm not done…..I'm so horny before the full moon. And you wouldn't want to let me down, would you?"

"Of course not," Harry said.

He leaned her back on the bed and kissed the side of her neck. He moved down her body and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them.

"God, you're so sexy," Harry said. "I'm glad you came here tonight."

"Me too, stud," Elena said. "Oh, and you're nice and hard. I'm going to ride you all night like the stallion you are, baby."

Harry couldn't argue with that. He slipped inside of the werewolf's pussy. The warm, tight, velvety walls made him feel like he was on the inside of a furnace. She rose and fell on his hips, her round ass bouncing off of his thighs the more she pushed up and down. Her curvy body was a delight touching his.

Both indulged into each other's bodies, for more than another round. Harry prepared to fill her up, until she couldn't walk. The horny werewolf was going to make sure to leave her mark as well.

It was a perfect match.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter on 6/9/2017.  
**


	143. Learning(Morgaine and Rowena)

There's another blog exclusive chapter for Daughters of Potter month, starring Lily Luna Potter. You can find this under the very important links, the Web of Chaos archives, and either the Blog Exclusive content or the Breeding Ground archive pages.

* * *

 **Learning from the Best(Rowena Ravenclaw from Harry Potter and Morgan le Fay from Arthurian Mythology).**

* * *

Only Harry Potter could wake up in bed with two of the most prolific witches of their day. On one side of him, snuggled one of the four Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw. She dressed in a black corset which made her body look very amazing, along with a black thong, and stockings.

On the other side of him, with her hand lightly brushing against his cock, was the infamous Morgan le Fay. The dark haired woman didn't really bother with undergarments when heading off to bed on this evening. Her eyes opened up, and she looked at Harry.

"Excellent, you're awake," Morgan said. "And in more ways than one."

The beautiful dark haired woman lightly brushed her fingers down Harry's abdomen and moved closer to grab his cock. Rowena woke up as well.

"Morning, love," Rowena said. "I guess that shameless slut couldn't wait, could she?"

Morgan would have argued she wasn't a shameless slut. The only problem was, already, she had her lips firmly wrapped around Harry's cock, and started to suck it. Harry reached in and grabbed the back of her head. Morgan lightly bobbed up and down on his manhood.

"Yes, it's just as well, though," Harry said.

Rowena smiled, and she nuzzled up against Harry's face. Harry grabbed the brainy brunette and kissed her fiercely. Rowena returned fire, kissing him back. Their lips met together.

Meanwhile, Morgan's lips were very much preoccupied with a certain part of Harry's lower anatomy. She had taken great interest to it, for the first time she saw it. It didn't take much to get it hard, and she could ram herself onto it, until it was completely raw.

Harry learned a fair deal of magic from both of these witches which he thought would help him. Much more in the few months he knew them, than he learned in years and years of Hogwarts. Rowena in particularly was mortally offended by the fallen standards of her school, and remarked how she thought checking to see if her original body was rolling over in its grave.

Speaking of witch, the beautiful, brainy witch slipped off her panties.

"It would be a shame to deprive you of your morning nourishment," Rowena said.

Harry smiled, every morning, they had an intense sex session, followed by hours of magical training, and then more intense sex before lunch. It actually was a good tool to help Harry focus. And speaking of focusing, Rowena's wet snatch moving toward his face was a good way to focus. Any man would agree with it.

"Yes, you know what I want!" Rowena moaned, feeling Harry's tongue caress her wet lips.

Harry grabbed Rowena around the hips and lowered her dripping pussy closer towards his mouth. The founder of the Ravenclaw house started to buck down on his mouth, riding his tongue.

"You make use of Salazar's gift quite nicely!" Rowena moaned, throwing her head back.

Rowena knew why most men thought the tongue of Parsel was very evil. Those with that particular gift pleasured women much better. Plus, she figured only a fraction of the cases of Parselmouths every revealed their powers, and those who did, tended to be among the most sadistic. They didn't care what people thought about them.

Good people kept their mouth shut. Bad people flaunted their abilities.

Morgan went down on Harry's rod. Her wet mouth encased and released him. Rowena's moans only served as encouragement for Morgan's devious actions. She reached between Harry's legs and gave his balls a very firm squeeze. She kept sucking on him.

The first blast of pleasure shot directly through Rowena's loins. Harry's hands were everywhere, in addition to his tongue being buried inside of her. More pleasure came through Rowena when she bounced up and down on him hard.

Harry could feel a tingling coming from his balls. Morgan using every dirty trick in the book to get him to cum was obvious. She took him very deep into her throat, and made sure she sucked him very hard. Drool came down Morgan's chin as she bathed him. The passion burning through the dark witch's body increased.

She took his cock deeper into her mouth. Morgan craved the cum more than anything else. The fact Harry was holdling out a little more each time just made her want more. Her mouth stretched all the way around his throbbing manhood. Morgan's eyes watered ever so slightly when coming down onto his mighty rod. She sucked him, harder, deeper, faster, with smacks.

Rowena threw her head back and came. She could tell Harry was about to do the same. Now, his tongue traced patterns in her pussy.

The tastiness of Rowena's pussy almost distracted Harry from the sensations which were building in his groin from Morgan's sucking and hard ball fondling. He wanted to put the devious witch in her place. Harry magically gripped the back of her hair and forced it.

Morgan regretted showing him that spell instantly, when she gagged on his throbbing hard cock. It pushed into the back of her throat. Those balls were about ready to burst and they launched their bounty into Morgan's throat. The witch drove herself down.

Harry came hard and fast inside of Morgan's mouth, and by the looks of things, Rowena was cumming very hard as well. She rose up and allowed juices to dribble all over Harry's face. Harry watched as she slid away. His hands were not free.

"Take my cock down your throat like the whore you are," Harry groaned. "You've come back to life, just for my cock, haven't you?"

She came back to life because that idiot Riddle bastardized the form of magic she made famous. But, Morgan would concur, this handsome hunk of male meat was an interesting side benefit for this arrangement. She took more of his cock inside of her.

Morgan pulled out, her mouth dribbling with so much cum. Rowena crawled over her, and slowly wiped the cum off of Morgan's chin after it dribbled out. The founding witch of Hogwarts pushed a finger inside of her mouth, and sucked on it.

"And you dare call me a slut," Morgan said. "You're the one eating cum off of the face of another witch."

Rowena stroked Morgan's face and wrapped a strand of black hair around her. "Yes, because eating cum out of another witch's pussy is any better. Which you did to me this morning."

Suddenly, Morgan found herself tied to the bed, her legs spread, pussy exposed and dripping. Harry climbed on top of her, grabbing her breast. She would be lying.

"Oh, Merlin's Alzheimer's addled brain!" Morgan groaned.

Harry smiled and stroked her pussy lips. Morgan's thighs lifted completely up off of the bed. He lightly touched her, and brought small bursts of pleasure. She could break her way free, and then there could be trouble. Which was why Harry found himself distracting her with the smallest, most passionate orgasms he could. He was getting her body up.

"Say you want my cock," Harry said.

"She does," Rowena said. "So, have you been practicing that duplication spell?"

"It works better when there's a fair amount of tantric energy in the air," Harry said. "And I'm in the process of building it up now."

Harry cupped Morgan's pussy and caused her to pant underneath his touches. His warm fingers lightly touched the underside of her pussy, stroking her. Morgan's moist canal hungered for Harry's fingers, and hungered for a whole lot more, if Harry had his say in the matter.

"Yes, that's an interesting way of putting things," Harry responded. "Are you ready to be fucked, Morgan?"

"Yes, don't hold back!" she begged.

The size of his cock was proof of how powerful he was. Harry's endurance was just about as strong. His manhood lightly touched the dripping slit in front of her. Morgan hoisted her hips halfway off of the bed to meet the first few inches. The warmth of her body tried to suck his cock in.

"Good things come to those who wait."

Morgan didn't want to wait much longer. That sorcerer started to suckle on her nipples, and made her feel really good. Morgan's warm nipples stuck up and Harry grabbed those nipples, pinching them very hard. Morgan slipped her thighs open, ready to receive the hard cock inside of her tightening body.

"Please, give it to me, love!" Morgan begged him.

"Well, she is capable of saying please," Rowena said. "That most certainly is a surprise."

Morgan would had a cutting remark in response. The only thing she could do was scream though for now Harry rammed his huge throbbing cock inside of her waiting body. Morgan clenched around his cock and released it. Her pussy clamped down onto his hardened rod. Harry pushed deep inside of her and pulled completely out of her. His balls slapped against Morgan's thighs when he pushed in and out of her.

The momentum established between her inviting thighs made Harry groan. He pushed into her body and lightly ran up her thighs. Morgan lifted off of the bed and took more of his huge cock inside of her body. He made some distinct improvements since the first time she had him inside of her. The witch could not believe how much of his huge cock entered her body.

"Yes, oh, yes, right there!" Morgan moaned at the top of her lungs. "I want your huge cock inside me…harder, harder, work my slutty pussy out!"

Rowena noticed a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She smiled; an exact duplicate of Harry Potter appeared next to her. She lightly ran her finger down his body, and smiled. Everything was completely perfect, including his throbbing cock.

"Not bad," Rowena said.

"I am to please," Harry said.

Rowena knew that and she aimed for his cock to please her dripping hot center. She pushed her thighs around his throbbing cock. Rowena stretched her womanhood around his massive cock and then released it. It felt good to feel his cock inside of her.

The prime copy of Harry pushed his hard cock into Morgan's tight body. He grabbed onto the side of her thighs and shoved more of his length inside of her body. The sensation of two very tight pussies wrapping around his cock made Harry feel good.

Morgan really wished she could lift up her hands and dig her nails into Harry's back to encourage him to go further into him. Harry's massive hard cock shoved inside of her body. She took as much of his cock as possible inside of her body. It stretched her warm loins and made her feel good.

"I love it, oh, give me your cock!" Morgan moaned. "Show me how powerful you are by pounding me to every orgasm I can handle with that big, juicy, mighty, cock!"

Harry worked his breeding rod in between Morgan's smoldering thighs. He also focused on how Rowena was. His duplicate was making the brainy vixen moan. Rowena was the original naughty smart girl, and she was currently working her pussy around his cock.

If the charm was right, Harry-Prime could feel all of the sensations the duplicate did. And thankfully, he did. The feelings of both of these pussies wrapped around him made Harry feel really good. He tightened his grip onto Morgan and sank his cock inside of her body.

"Fuck me," Morgan breathed.

"What do you think we're doing?"

Harry smiled and buried more of himself. Morgan's body reached that state right before orgasm which all witches appreciated. Harry kept sinking his cock and burying it inside of her. He reached a rapid fire display of momentum when drilling himself inside of her.

Rowena worked the rod of the duplicate. She managed to test the durability of the copy, so far so good. The duplicates needed to be durable if they were used as a distraction for dueling, or if they were used for other means. Rowena rubbed her stocking clad legs down Harry's thighs when bouncing down onto him. Each rise brought Harry's cock nearly out of her.

"Mmm, you're so warm," Harry said. "And these tits, I can suck them forever."

Harry worked down Rowen's corset top and exposed her round wonders to the world. He lightly cupped them and squeezed them. Rowena slid all the way down Harry's manhood, rising up and bouncing down with a fluid motion. She could feel his cock buried inside of her.

"Yes, it's good, it's right there!" Rowena panted. "Touch my nipples, squeezed them. Suck on my big round tits, they're for you."

The sexy MILF rocked her hips all the way down Harry's rod. Harry pushed his rod deeper inside of Rowena and felt the warmth of her pussy.

Morgan entered pure bliss when Harry's large cock entered her body. His hard cock pushed inside of her body, and stretched out her core. Her sopping wet core stretched around his massive cock. Those balls slapped around her thighs when rising and falling out of her.

"Mmm, show me what you're made of, great wizard!" Morgan yelled. "Make me cum so hard, around this hard cock. I want you feel your throbbing penis inside of my body. Stretch me, wreck me….oh baby, I'm yours forever. All you need to do is fuck me until I'm raw!"

Harry did as Morgan asked, drilling his massive rod inside of her gripping pussy. Morgan hoisted her hips off of the bed and brought Harry's length deep inside of her body. Every time Harry connected with her body, those balls kept slapping against her.

"You're going to cum harder, and you can't stop it," Harry said. "Your orgasm belongs to me. But, you get off by being treated like this, don't you? You get off by getting treated like my own personal cock sleeve?"

Morgan tightened around him excitement. She had been bound to the bed and at Harry's mercy. And boy, she loved every single last throbbing minute of it. She lifted off of the bed to meet Harry the second he worked inside of her. His finger caressed her.

Speaking of intense, Rowena kept driving herself onto Harry's cock. Her hair flowed freely, showing her beautiful face, and stunning blue eyes before him. Harry grabbed onto Rowena's ass and squeezed it.

"Cum for me again," Harry told her.

Rowena did cum all over Harry's rod. She could see a light glow appearing around Harry. She grabbed onto the back of his neck and moaned, encouraging him to push his hard rod inside of her again. His balls were filling up rapidly with cum.

The duplicate worked his way into Rowena. He was reaching the end of his life span and intended to go out with a bang. He slowly rocked his rod inside of her body, working her up and dropping her down onto him. Harry took hold of those warm breasts and squeezed them.

Rowena tilted back to allow Harry full access to her breasts. The Boy-Who-Lived leaned back and motor boarded those breasts. Rowena grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed his face into her ample chest. He feasted on every solid inch of her warm breasts.

"Suck them, oh suck them!"

"Yes, suck them!"

The prime copy of Harry attacked the ample chest of his partner. Morgan's body writhed underneath. The ropes started to come a bit loose, but honestly, the dark witch did not care. All she cared about was Harry's hard rod pressing into her body. Harry brought his cock down into her pussy.

"Fuck!"

Morgan breathed heavily and one of her hands loosened. Harry sucked on her breasts and really went to town on her warm pussy. His head leaned up and had been ensnared in between her warm tit flesh. Harry cupped the underside of her breasts and sucked them.

The feeling of two contracting pussies around his hard cock made Harry grunt hard. He was trying to hold back and lead Morgan through one more orgasm. Their wet thighs smacked against each other. Every time Harry buried himself deep inside of her, he could feel her.

His duplicate was reaching the end, but Harry still had a bit more left in the tank. He wanted to bring Morgan to one of the best orgasm's possible. The most infamous witch of all time, screaming in his ear, moaning for his cock was a huge ego boost.

And he drew power off of both of his sexy lovers. Morgan tightened her womanhood down onto his cock, and tried to milk him. Harry, unfortunately for the witch, wasn't as easily taken out by this.

Rowena grabbed onto the shoulders of her lover and shoved her pussy around Harry's cock. It stretched and milked him.

"Go ahead," Rowena said.

The Ravenclaw founder came as well and she needed feel that cum inside of her. If the climax process worked properly, she would have more than cum just inside of her. Rowena was getting too far ahead of herself though. She pushed down onto his hard cock and sank more of him inside of her.

The duplicate groaned, and his balls tensed up. Rowena squeezed and drew him into her. The first few spurts of cum were slow, but then a flood started. A flood of cum which coated the insides of her body, shoving so much seed inside of her body.

"Fuck me!" Rowena yelled.

The cum drained inside of her womb, and the sexy witch kept working it down onto her. Her thighs clamped Harry, and she drew an obscene amount of cum from his balls. Glowing white, Harry reached the next stage of a climax and it was going to be a messy one.

A shower of cum splattered over Rowena's body. No part of her body was uncovered by cum, whether it be her gorgeous face, her ample tits, flat stomach, or dazzling legs. Harry's thick cum trickled down her hair, and Rowena fell back onto the bed, enjoying her cum shower.

"Who is the slut now?" Morgan asked. "Oh, pound my gushing cunt. Ram that big hard cock inside of me and wreck me. WRECK MY SLUTTY PUSSY!"

Now after the duplicate reached its end, Harry was slowly reaching his end his well. He felt all of the sensations of the orgasm from the duplicate. The wizard could safely say the copy went out with a smile and most certainly with a bang. And now he pulled back and gave Morgan quite the hard pounding.

Harry filled her pussy up with his seed after Morgan's latest orgasm finished. Warm milk shot out of Morgan's nipples, which Harry tasted. The smooth taste of the witch milk invigorated him and caused the volume of cum shot inside of her to increased.

He knew it could happen even when a witch was not pregnant, due to certain interesting quirks of her biology. Then again, as much cum as Morgan took inside her per day, they couldn't be surprised. He wouldn't put it past the devious witch to down a fertility potion to get the perfect child.

He pulled out of Morgan and instantly, Rowena dove between Morgan's thighs and sucked Harry's cum from her pussy.

"Oh, you hypocritical witch!" Morgan yelled.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 6/13/2017.**


	144. Long Day(Rapunzel)

Another one of everyone's favorite type of chapters, a blog exclusive chapter has been posted. It stars the character known as Rose Weasley in canon, as part of the Daughters of Potter series. So head to Page of Important Links then to Web of Chaos Archives. Go to the Breeding Ground or either Blog Exclusive Chapters to check that one out.

* * *

 **Long Day's Work (Rapunzel from Tangled).**

* * *

The moonlight was very odd at this time of night and Rapunzel found herself staring out into the stars. The beautiful girl's shiny blonde hair stretched on for quite some way, with her dark expressive eyes looking up towards the stars. She dressed in a purple dressing gown, which showed her slender frame, nice perky breasts and long dazzling legs. Her red lips moistened when she waited for it to happen.

"Guess who."

"Could it be?" Rapunzel asked. "Has my prince returned?"

Rapunzel turned around and came face to face with the most brilliant, and gorgeous man in the land, with his dark hair, green eyes, and a sculpted body, which she could run her hands over for hours. Why stop with just running her hands all over his body though. Rapunzel doubted very much she simply wanted to stop at his body.

"Harry, I'm really glad to see you again," Rapunzel said.

"It's your night, as promised," Harry said.

"No," Rapunzel said, pushing her finger into his chest in a playful manner. "It's your night, your night to do anything you want to me. I'm yours…..just like the rest of the wives you've ensnared, like Elsa and Anna and Belle and Jasmine and Ariel and Aurora and…"

Harry silenced what was going to be an overly long roll call of wives, with a kiss. He grabbed the top of Rapunzel's hair, feeling how soft it was in his fingers. He kissed the woman and caused her to moan underneath his lips. The beautiful girl ran her fingernails down his bicep.

She wanted everything this man, no this god, could give her. The magic swelling through his body made Rapunzel's heart beat faster and her knees weaken. Harry slowly slipped the dressing gown off of her body, and pulled back from her.

"I want you," she breathed.

Rapunzel dressed in nothing, but a lacy purple bra and panties. She moved over to the bed and stroke a pose which was both cute and sexy. She motioned for Harry to come over to her and he did, attacking her with another kiss. The two of them exchanged their embrace with each other, suckling on each other's tongues. The princess stroked his bicep, encouraging him to keep kissing her.

Harry switched his attentions to the side of her neck. Rapunzel closed her eyes and felt Harry suckling on the side of her neck and slowly made his way down her body. Harry kissed down to her navel and made his way closer to the promise land.

"Someone has been a naughty girl," Harry said.

"Mmm, I can be pretty good too," Rapunzel said. "Why don't you show you how good of a girl I can be as well?"

The line between being very good and being extremely naughty could be fine. Rapunzel sat up off of the bed and crawled over, looking at Harry's lap. She squeezed his cock through his pants and undid them. It was like unwrapping a present, and Rapunzel could not wait to get her gift.

One huge cock sprung out and smacked Rapunzel in the face. Rapunzel wrapped her hand around the base of Harry's prick and squeezed him at the base. She lightly rolled her fingers down his manhood and then released him, pumping him up and down.

"I can't wait to suck your cock," Rapunzel said in a heated voice. "I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth."

"Well, don't wait them," Harry told her. "I can't wait to feel your sweet mouth either."

Harry grabbed the top of her head, and guided her. Rapunzel opened her mouth and took him as far into her mouth as possible without gaggling. She proceeded to give Harry a sweet, but very intense blowjob. The mouth of the Princess worshipped every square inch of Harry's cock.

The tastes, oh, the tastes, they tasted so good. Rapunzel closed her eyes and dropped down as far as possible with her mouth ensnaring Harry's cock. She pulled all the way back from him and released his cock with her mouth several times.

"You look so beautiful doing that," Harry said.

Rapunzel looked up at him with a smoldering gaze in her eyes. Harry grabbed the side of the Princess's face and slowly pulled out of her. He rubbed his cock against her moist lips for a tease and then pushed himself back into her mouth. She responded by eagerly blowing his cock. Salvia and lipstick coated Harry's cock when it shoved deep inside of the mouth of the long-haired princess.

Her eyes watered, but Rapunzel showed her determinate to stay the course and keep sucking. Her body warmed up with arousal. More sucking and Rapunzel imagined having that cock driven into her one time. Each time he drove into her, it made her feel really good. It was like a naughty dream, but it was very real.

The working of his pole continued from the beautiful princess. Harry held onto the top of Rapunzel's head and kept guiding himself inside of her mouth. Every pass between her lips got Harry closer to the edge. All good things had to come to an end.

"Get ready," Harry told her.

Anticipation burned at a fever pitch, as Rapunzel prepared to take Harry's cum into her mouth. She bottomed out on him while grasping those hard balls in her hand. Her spittle lubricated Harry's hard cock. Each rise and drop onto him put more of that stiff rod into her mouth.

Harry blew, blew big time. He shot an obscene amount of cum down Rapunzel's throat. To her credit, the princess didn't back down. She took her cum like a pro, and with a lot of practice as well. Harry pushed his rod deep into her mouth.

"Yummy."

She popped off of him and slowly licked her lips. Rapunzel's panties were sliding down from when she fingered herself when blowing Harry. Harry reached in and cupped her by the pussy before slowly guiding her onto the bed.

"Now, you've made me hungry."

Rapunzel giggled and spread her legs. Harry climbed on top of her and planted kisses down her smoldering hot body. The perky nipples underneath her bra threatened to stick out. Each kiss brought Harry closer towards her pussy.

"Just, please, I'm ready," Rapunzel said. "OOOOHH, HARRY!"

Harry slid his tongue into her depths without any warning and gave her a beautiful eating out. Rapunzel grabbed the back of Harry's hair. Her body thrashed underneath of Harry's efforts. The tongue delved into her and withdrew more of her juices from the beautiful pussy underneath him.

So good, so good, this tongue lashing felt really so good, and Rapunzel could not help but moaning underneath Harry's talented efforts. Her hips bucked halfway up off of the bed. Harry held her hips and started to shove his tongue deeper and deeper.

"It feels so good!" Rapunzel yelled.

Rapunzel held on the back of Harry's head and encouraged him to go down on her wet pussy. The woman's hips rose up off of the bed and dropped down onto the bed. Rapunzel tightened her grip around him.

Each sensation became even more pleasurable than the last. Harry got her nice and wet for the future intrusion. His fingers lightly rubbed down Rapunzel's thigh and caused more pleasure to gush out from the woman. She was cumming so hard it was almost obscene.

Harry pulled himself away from her, and caused Rapunzel to fall back onto the bed. The handsome young man climbed on top of the horny princess. His cock lightly touched the outside of her walls.

"I'm going to make you mine all over again," Harry said.

"Please," Rapunzel begged him. "I need you inside me, so bad. You don't really want to know how bad I need you, right about now."

"Oh," Harry said with a smile. "I might have a bit of an idea."

Harry slowly rolled the head of his cock in between Rapunzel's warm thighs. She rose her hips up off of the bed to meet Harry's hard cock head. It was almost inside of her. It was so close to her, stretching out her warm pussy and making her feel so good.

"Harry, please!" Rapunzel begged him.

A little bit more teasing started, and Harry reached in, holding Rapunzel's beautiful hair and then draped it over his back. The silky smoothness caressed his back the second before Harry rammed his hard cock inside of her very eager snatch.

Rapunzel's eyes watered the very moment Harry filled her up. She always enjoyed the feeling of a nice, thick cock sticking inside of her body. Harry held onto Rapunzel's hips and slammed deeper inside of her. The young man rose up and pushed deep inside of her body.

Those balls slapped against Rapunzel's thighs. Rapunzel could hardly believe how big, how thick they were. Her body sized up in pleasure and released a gushing sensation around Harry's intruding cock. He rose up one more time and drilled himself into her body.

"Right there, baby," Rapunzel breathed hungrily in his ear. "As hard as you can!"

Harry decided to unleash her breasts and squeeze them. Rapunzel squealed in excitement the second Harry started to play with her breasts. She shivered when Harry blew on her nipples. He leaned closer towards Rapunzel and pinched her nipple which caused her to moan underneath him.

A smile appeared on the face of the handsome sorcerer. He pushed his cock deeper inside of Rapunzel's gushing womanhood. She stretched her pussy around his throbbing cock and then released it with all of the warm, elastic glory. Harry pushed his cock inside of her, and could feel her hair between his legs, lightly tickling his balls.

"Seems like your hair is naughty as the rest of you," Harry said.

A sheepish smile spread over the features of the beautiful, and sexually frustrated princess. Harry rose up out of her and slammed his hard cock inside of her body. He stretched her out further around his rod. Rapunzel pulled herself almost all the way up off of the bed and took more of Harry inside of her. More of Harry than she, or potentially anyone else could handle.

Yet, every inch of this cock inside of her made Rapunzel fell really good. It made her feel better than the most wonderful things in the world. Harry latched onto her nipple and suckled it which got her motor moving.

"Go ahead," Harry said.

Rapunzel's loins clutched Harry's cock eagerly and squeezed it. A powerful orgasm exploded through the body of the horny princess. Intensity from the orgasm spread through her body. Harry caressed the side of her leg and caused her moans to escalate even further. Harry slammed deep inside of her pussy.

"Yes, it's very naughty," Rapunzel said with a giggle.

Harry could feel her hair wrapped around him, along with her legs, and her pussy wrapped around his caught. He buried himself deeper inside of the sexy princess and caused her moans to increased. He reached over and lightly ran his fingers through the top of her hair, before moving down as far as possible.

Literally, Harry could run his hands through Rapunzel's hair for hours and hours. Not the he didn't want to run his fingers all over the rest of her.

Rapunzel got really excited when Harry played with her hair. Her horniness amplified by an insane amount. Her moist loins clutched around Harry's rod and slowly buried him inside of her body. She breathed heavily the second Harry pushed into her depths.

"Give it to me, harder, faster!" she begged him.

Harry loved how this girl couldn't get enough of him. Then again, all of his wives were like this, naughty girls, from magical places, who couldn't get enough of his big, throbbing member. Harry held onto Rapunzel and buried his cock into her. Another orgasm caused Rapunzel to thrash up and down on the bed.

"Go ahead, cum harder," Harry said. "You can't get enough of this, can you?"

Rapunzel shook her head, her hair flying off to the side and knocking over a vase on the table. She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Harry lightly tugged on her hair and caused her attention. Most of the hand dropped down onto Harry and lightly brushed him one more time.

"You can't, and I'm going to fuck you until you pass out," Harry said. "I'm going to give you a fucking worthy of royalty."

Rapunzel's excitement hit a fever pitch. Harry let go of her hair, much to her disappointment. He spread her legs out, holding them down on the bed. She stretched as far as she could go. Harry pulled almost out of her and caused her pussy to complain about the loss.

"Harry!" she whined.

"Oh, you want me to drill you harder?" Harry asked. He raked his fingers down the long legs of the sexy young princess before causing her to shiver. "You want me to slam my big cock into your naughty pussy, harder, is that it? Is that what you want?"

She nodded once again, brushing her hair against Harry's back in the process. Harry wasn't going to lie, that made him tingle a little bit to feel her silky hair brush against him like that. He positioned himself at the edge of her pussy and aimed his cock before slamming deep inside of her body.

"HARRY!" Rapunzel yelled out loud.

Harry pushed into her body and stretched her out. The sound of firm thighs slapping together could be heard all throughout the land. He pushed deep inside of her wet pussy and then came almost all the way out of it, before drilling his hard cock inside of warm, clenching body.

Rapunzel's eyes screwed shut and she moaned with pleasure. Harry hit all of those sensual little buttons which made life worth living. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her, positioned his cock towards her entrance and buried himself inside of her as deep as possible.

"Yes, love, you're going to cum again," Harry said. "I know that's what you want, I want to feel you cum as well. Over and over again, until your body collapses from the pleasure."

A sex coma seemed pretty much in Rapunzel's future and she couldn't argue with the way they were getting there. Harry split her open with his big cock. She wrapped back around him. Rapunzel's body was shaking, her hair going all over the place. A lot of it wrapped around Harry's waist and it encouraged Harry to push more of his cock deep inside of her body.

Harry could not get enough of the pussy of this naughty little vixen. Rapunzel closed thighs around Harry's hips, and her feet rested on his back. Her hair brushed against all parts of Harry's body, once again tickling his balls. Harry groaned, when pushing more of himself inside of Rapunzel. He nearly pulled all the way out of her before slamming back into her body.

"More, I need more!" she begged Harry. "Please, give me more!"

Rapunzel shoved her pussy up around Harry's throbbing hard cock. Her warm pussy slid up and grabbed him by the cock. Every pump brought more of Harry's divine rod into her insides. Rapunzel lightly rolled her hips up to meet Harry with each push inside of her.

"Don't worry, you're getting all you crave," Harry said. "Along with so much more."

She couldn't believe she could get any more than she craved. Rapunzel thought she had a healthy sexual appetite. She liked Harry's cock more than Anna liked chocolate. Her heart started to stammer the deeper Harry pushed his rod inside of her slick walls.

"Harder, work your hard cock inside of my tight pussy!" Rapunzel breathed. "I want to feel this tomorrow when I wake up, and every day until it's my turn again."

She knew what she wanted and Harry had to appreciate it. A constant series of small orgasms passed through Rapunzel's body and it lead up to the main one, the big one. Harry shoved his cock into her, and felt every inch of her body. Most of his aggressions centered around Rapunzel's beautiful, smooth hair. Harry could not wait to run his fingers over it.

"Every day, until it's your turn again, you'll be feeling my cock," Harry said. "And when I visit next time, you're going to want to jump me, and the dance will continue all over again."

She eagerly nodded. Harry blew her mind with that engorged cock slammed into her. Rapunzel saw a never ending area of white. Her vision returned when the orgasm when through her. Her pussy still hungered for her, that seed from this big balls bouncing against her. Rapunzel pushed herself off of the bed.

"I need your cum, please!" Rapunzel breathed in a sweet voice.

The sweetness, and innocence dripping form her naughty request only prompted Harry to slam into her faster. Rapunzel breathed heavily, and Harry held his hands on her breasts to give them a squeeze. Her loins clamped down around him and released Harry.

Every day, she would be feeling what Harry did. His hands appeared to be everywhere which brought her pleasure. Rapunzel slowly pushed a fingernail into Harry's lower back. Harry shoved his hard cock inside of her nice, wet pussy. It released Harry in one fluid motion.

"Yes, and you'll have it," Harry told her. "Just a little closer. Feel the pleasure building up. That feels good, doesn't it?"

It did, and Rapunzel's arousal burst inside of her. Harry slid into her, working into her milking pussy when suddenly something had to give. And that something was Harry's balls contracting and releasing so much seed inside of Rapunzel it was almost obscene.

"Harry!" she shouted out loud.

Rapunzel dug her nails into the back of Harry's neck when he pushed into her. So much cum spilled inside of her body. Harry kept pounding her and caressing her body. Those sensations, both rough and gentle alike, made Rapunzel feel so good.

Harry smiled, when he pulled out of one of his beautiful princesses. He leaned close to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Until next time."

"Please," Rapunzel said, a smile on her face as she came close to slipping asleep. "Cum again."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/16/2017**


	145. Making the Shot(Artemis Crock)

If you want to make suggestions/requests for future Breeding Grounds Chapters, then go to the Very Important Page Links, link on my profile, and head to the one and only Breeding Ground suggestion topic and post there. Also, a list of the girls appearing in Chapters 146 through 150 have been posted there as well.

* * *

 **Make the Shot(Artemis Crock from Young Justice)**

* * *

A light chewing on her lip showed how focus Artemis Crock could be. The blonde archer's hair had been tied back in a ponytail which hung loosely down past of her back. Her brown eyes locked onto the target involved. She wore a green sports bra stretched over her breasts. The archer's toned abdomen area was shown, along with her toned arms. She squeezed into a pair of tight green yoga pants, showing off her amazing ass and toned legs. She didn't wear any shoes.

Artemis measured the shot she was going to make. She made the shot just like she always made the shot. This shot was a particular tricky one to line up, but one Artemis had to practice. In the training room, Artemis had the luxury of taking her time to line up the shot. On the field, the luxury wasn't there so much. Focused and determined, Artemis shot the arrow and connected with the central target.

Triumph danced in the eyes of the young archer. She withdrew the arrow from her quiver and lined the shot very carefully one more time. She pulled back the arrow and fired the arrow, this time quicker, this time with more of a rapid fire attack.

Clapping followed, and Artemis turned around. She saw Harry standing right behind her, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. This distracted Artemis for a moment when he approached her.

"Good shot," Harry told her.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," Artemis said. "So, are you her to work out?"

"Actually, I was hoping to see if I could see you pull off the shot," Harry said. "I only saw the end process, but I didn't show the beginning process. Do you think you can show it to me one more time?"

"Sure," Artemis said.

The archer wasted little time in loading up her bow and turning towards the central target. The girl chewed lightly down on her lip and withdrew the bow back a slight amount. Artemis aimed the arrow and fired directly towards the central target. She connected with it, without any problems whatsoever.

"You are so calm, so focused," Harry said. "You always make your shot. You should be proud, Artemis, you're better than your mentor ever was."

"I don't know about that," Artemis said.

Artemis looked at Harry's reflection from the side mirror and tried to line up another shot. She fired the arrow one more time and connected. Now she was showing off just a little bit to impress her crush.

She turned around, and Harry wrapped his strong arms around her. Artemis had been surprised by this action, but most certainly not displeased. Artemis returned to her senses when she realized the reason for this was she was about ready to fall over and land on her ass.

"Calm down," Harry told her. "No need to rush."

"I am calm," Artemis responded.

Harry turned her around and put his arms around her waist. She realized his crotch pressed against her backside and it was very hard to focus now. Artemis was determined though to make the shot.

"Why don't you try this one, it's a lot trickier?" Harry asked.

Artemis nodded, and noticed Harry's hands were now on her hips and very close to grabbing her, well Artemis needed to focus. She needed to fire the arrow through the hole and land the target. Artemis closed her eyes and lined it up. The growing heat coming between her thighs made it very hard for Artemis to focus on anything other then where Harry's fingers may or may not be.

The shot had been fired and the arrow missed, landing on the ground.

"Oh, that's bad luck," Harry said. "Your mind is distracted."

"And you know why," Artemis said. "I'd like to see you….."

Harry leaned in and slowly kissed Artemis on the back of the neck. She shivered when Harry kissed her. Harry knew the young archer wanted him for a very long time, and this would be the perfect time to have what he wanted. Those kisses continued on the back of Artemis's neck.

The athletic blonde grew weak in the knees from what Harry was doing to her. The kisses were brief, and then he pulled away from her. Harry put his fingers against her and started to rub her through her pants. He could bring any woman to her knees with the merest of touches.

"You're impressive," Harry said. "I bet you want to see me make the shot, don't you?"

Harry moved his hand up and he placed it just a few inches away from the underside of Artemis's breast. He did not reach up and cup it, not just yet. He wanted the woman to really think about what he wanted.

"Please, make your shot," Artemis begged him.

It was amazing how someone's mouth can water, and be completely dry at the same time. Harry smiled and lifted up the bow and arrow in his hand.

"Here's the deal, I make the shot with the same distraction, you do anything I ask of you for the afternoon," Harry said. "And if I don't make the shot, same is true for you. Do you understand?"

Artemis nodded before one naughty little thought crossed her mind. Either way, she won.

"You're going to have to get behind me for the similar circumstances of your failed shot," Harry said. "Behind me, and put your hands right there, a little bit lower, and perfect, hold that position."

The fact Artemis's fingers brushed against his crotch and it hardened underneath her touch made the archer flush. She wanted to rip his pants off, rip hers off, and mount herself on his cock right now, until both of the came. Still, she had to play the game and play it nice and carefully.

"I'm lining up the shot, get ready."

Artemis got ready and could not help but squeeze his crotch and press her breasts against his back. Anything to psyche him out, even though Harry had nerves of steel and a cock to match. Artemis leaned towards him.

"Oh, Harry, you can make that shot," Artemis breathed sensually in his ear.

Her fingers lightly cupped his crotch through his pants. Harry lined up the bow and arrow and focused on making the shot. The arrow went through the hole and connected with the central target.

"You….you son of a bitch!" Artemis managed. "How did you do that?"

"Practice," Harry said. "I could still make that shot, even with an entire room full of naked women having an orgy in the middle of the same room."

"Oh," Artemis said, a wicked smile going about her face. "You want to bet?"

"Maybe later," Harry said. He leaned closer towards her. "I wonder if you'd like a demonstration on how I can get a nice long arrow through a very tight hole and hit the target."

Artemis was now face to face with Harry. He grabbed Artemis's ass and squeezed it. Artemis moaned in Harry's ear when he moved closer towards her.

"I'd like you to demonstrate that for me," Artemis begged.

"First, I want you to suck my cock."

Straight forward and brilliant, and Harry didn't need to even have to say please. Artemis dropped to her knees so fast, she winced from the force they hit the ground. She reached around and unlooped Harry's belt, allowing it to drop down onto the ground. Artemis put her hands on the other side of the belt and dropped it down onto the ground. Artemis smiled when taking a nice look at that very long, throbbing, juicy cock. She could not wait to wrap her lips around it and suck Harry like he was never sucked before.

Harry watched Artemis lightly kiss all the way down his cock. He always thought she had the perfect lips for cock-sucking and now that particular theory was going to be put to the test. Artemis slowly licked Harry's cock all the way down. She swirled a tongue down the head of his cock.

"I'm going to suck this big cock, alright," Artemis said. "I can't wait to have it in my mouth and have it down in my throat."

"There's nothing stopping you," Harry said.

No, there was nothing stopping her. Artemis leaned closer towards Harry and kissed on the tip of his head. Her lips wrapped around his throbbing hard cock and she sucked the head. Artemis pushed her lips around Harry's hard cock and sucked him, sucked him very hard.

"Mmm," Artemis moaned, sucking his cock all the way down her mouth.

Harry grabbed onto the back of her hair and forced his manhood deep into her waiting mouth. Those beautiful lips formed at tight vacuum seal around Harry's prick and sucked him, sucked him into her mouth hard. Harry held the back of Artemis's head and slowly pushed into her.

The sucking continued, with Artemis clamping her mouth down on his hard cock. She cupped his heavy balls and gave them a squeeze. Harry only tightened the grip he had on the back of her head.

Artemis used every inch of her mouth to service Harry and it was really a great feeling. He pushed deeper inside of the mouth of the goddess on her knees. His thick, heavy balls slapped against her hand. Artemis squeezed them and started to rub his balls.

"You have such a good mouth," Harry said. "You must really want to taste my cum. Well, soon enough. Just keep sucking my cock."

She did exactly what Harry requested. Artemis rested her free hand on Harry's backside and pushed more of his cock deep inside of her mouth. Every inch of it needed to be tasted, toyed with. She squeezed his big balls in hand and felt the weight of the cum deep inside of those balls.

Harry worked himself into Artemis's tight mouth.

"Closer," Harry groaned.

Artemis re-doubled her efforts and fondled his balls. Thick juicy lips worked the throbbing manhood over and over again. She deep-throated Harry and lubricated his cock with her salvia. Harry held the back of Artemis's head and stretched out her throat.

A few more minutes of deep-throat fucking and Harry just had to fire his load inside of Artemis's throat. He grabbed onto her and shoved his manhood into the throat of the beautiful eighteen year old girl sucking his cock. Harry buried so much cum into her throat, she barely knew what to do with it.

Harry emptied the contents of his balls into her mouth and pulled out. His cock slapped across Artemis's face and mouth.

"It tastes so good," Artemis said. "And now, you're going to show me how you make that shot, aren't you?"

Artemis rose to her feet and placed her hands against the wall. The archer bent over, legs slightly spread. Harry moved over, and grabbed Artemis's sports bra and pulled it off of her. Her breasts freed into the air allowed Harry to mold them to his own liking in the palm of his hands.

"Mmm, Harry!" Artemis moaned at the top of her lungs. "It's so good to feel your hands on my tits, like that….I've always wanted that."

"I know you have," Harry said. "And I'm going to make all of your dreams come true."

Harry lightly brushed his fingers against Artemis's nipples and made them nice and hard underneath his palms. Artemis closed her eyes, breathing as deeply as possible when Harry worked her nipples over underneath his fingers. Harry touched them and squeezed them.

"And now, I'm sure you want to know how I lined up such a tight shot."

He slowly moved his hand down from Artemis's right breast and brushed his fingers over her toned stomach. Harry pushed them between Artemis's spread and willing thighs.

Artemis thought she was going to die, feeling his warm body pressed up against hers. They were so close to penetration without anything actually penetrating. Her mind ran a million miles a minute. Harry reached up and cupped the underside of her breasts, given them a nice little squeeze. Artemis whimpered underneath Harry's touch and he squeezed her breasts again.

"I bet you're wondering that, aren't you?" Harry asked her.

"Mmm, yes, I am," Artemis begged him. "Why don't you show me?"

Harry moved back down and pulled Artemis's pants down. She wore nothing from the waist down under than a green thong. Harry pushed his hand on the other side of the thong and pulled it down Artemis's legs. He revealed her smooth, shaven pussy.

"First, I have to look at the hole from every angle."

A finger slipped in between Artemis's wet snatch and a pleasurable sigh followed. Harry worked his finger inside of her and then pulled all the way out of her again. He shoved his digit inside of Artemis and let a cry of pleasure pass through the body of the beautiful woman.

She whimpered the more Harry pushed his finger inside of her. He most certainly surveyed her wet snatch from every single angle. Artemis spread her legs and wanted to receive more. Harry was receptive to her need to receive and added a second finger ,followed by a third.

Very nearly, Harry fingered Artemis to one of the most amazing orgasms ever. He knew when to pull back though and really leave the girl wanting more. He pulled out and caused Artemis's knees to buckle almost instantly when she slumped against the door.

"Sometimes, I have to get it to really investigate the center…"

Harry leaned down and buried his face between Artemis's spread legs. His hands clutched her thick ass and gave it a squeeze. He nibbled Artemis's pussy lips and sucked down the juices while fondling her ass all of the way.

The double whammy of getting her pussy ate and having her ass squeezed and spanked, hit Artemis. Her eyes flooded over with pleasure. Harry's tongue hit depths which Artemis could not even reach with her fingers, or even any of her toys. And her and M'gann experimented thanks to the Martian's gift of shape shifting, but Harry was on an entirely different level.

"HARRY!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs.

Harry groped her ass, released the flesh, and spanked it, leaving a red mark. Harry continued to go down inside of Artemis's pussy and made her whimper in delight. Harry pulled as far away from Artemis and left her slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

The second failed orgasm caused Artemis to groan in frustration. Harry pulled back and wrapped his arms around Artemis's waists. His cock slid between her thighs without penetrating her. Harry lifted his hands up and cupped Artemis's breasts and squeezed them.

"And now, you're going to see how you make the shot," Harry said. "Can you see my reflection in the glass right there….can you see where I am?"

Artemis looked and she could see his cock about a few inches away from her. One good thrust and it would be inside of her tight pussy. Artemis closed her eyes and looked up, biting down on her lip.

"Uh, huh."

Harry spent the next couple of minutes teasing Artemis and driving her completely nuts. The heat coming from her body and the need for release was starting to drive the archer completely insane, and Harry knew it. Harry knew what he was playing with.

A couple minutes of teasing, and Harry leaned towards her.

"Potter is lining up the shot, can he make it?"

Artemis didn't have a chance to break it to him that sounded more like a golf thing, than archery. But, she didn't care to make the correction when all twelve inches of Harry's cock began to find its way inside of her body. Artemis closed her eyes, feeling Harry's thick cock pushing her apart. Her pussy stretched to accommodate the immense intruder entering her.

"YES!" Artemis moaned.

"Perfect shot," Harry said. "And you're as tight as I thought you would be."

Artemis nodded, glad for that. Harry worked her tight pussy.

"The perfect shot though," Artemis moaned. "Now, are you going to hit your target now you're through the hole?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to hit the target perfectly," Harry said.

Harry felt every single inch of Artemis's toned body. She was so sexy, the right combination of muscular, with classic femininity threw in. She was a balance. Not quite an Amazon and not to be confused of the Amazon of the same name, but Harry was pleased with how firm Artemis's body felt underneath him.

Artemis closed her eyes and whimpered lightly. Every single time Harry touched her nipples, electricity shot through her body. Everything was coming through her body, and Artemis was this close to cumming. She could feel the warmth build, the pleasure build. Harry's fat thick balls slapped against her and sent jolts, promising the load inside of her.

The tension around Artemis released around Harry's cock. He held onto her backside and pushed deep into her body. Harry buried himself into her body. Every single inch of her body was primed for Harry to touch, to tease, just as her pussy was primed to fuck her.

"We're going to hit that target full on, soon enough," Harry said. "But it looks like you're about to hit a target of your own."

No sooner did he say that, Artemis creamed around Harry's cock. Harry slid his throbbing cock inside of her body and then slid out of her. She was very wet and primed for the fucking. Primed for a hard pounding as well, with Harry squeezing her ass and working his way inside of her body.

"Yes!" Artemis yelled. "Harder!"

Harry knew each thrust would get him close. He could not help it. Artemis had a sexy body which was built for fucking. He nibbled on the archer's right ear and neck, both of the spots which caused the woman to go completely wild with a never-ending explosion of lust.

His hands slapped against her ass when fucking her from behind. Artemis's knees slightly sank to the ground. Harry reached around her waist and held her up while fucking her.

Artemis knew she might have some trouble standing up straight after this was over. Harry was just the gift that kept on giving. And she was glad about the gift he was about to give her.

"Fuck," Harry groaned. "You're so tight, and I'm so close. I'm close to hitting my target."

She opened up so Harry could hit his target. Artemis wanted nothing more than his cum to flood her womb. There were naughty little rumors, that Harry had children with several of the females in the Justice League. Artemis didn't know how true they were, but she found herself excited by the taboo thought of being knocked up.

Harry flooded Artemis's receptive womb with his cum. Another young superheroine had been marked for Harry's forever. He shoved his hard rod inside of her body and rocked her with a multitude of trusts.

Artemis dropped down to the ground the moment which Harry finished spilling his cum inside of her body. She dropped down to the ground, cum oozing from her pussy.

"I always hit my target. Always."

The slumping, drooling, and dripping archer just nodded. That he did, that he did. Despite being fucked raw, and having an obscene amount of cum spilled into her, Artemis could not wait to have his cock buried inside again.

"Why don't we hit the showers?" Artemis asked.

Harry smiled and scooped up Artemis, who was glad to, because she found her legs to be temporarily nonresponsive. It was off to the showers, for more clean fun, potentially turning into dirty fun.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/20/2017.  
**


	146. Executive Position(Sarah Walker)

Another blog exclusive Breeding Ground Chapter has been posted, featuring Diana(Wonder Woman), Donna Troy, and Lyta, as part of the Daughters of Potter series. Head to the page of Very Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Chapter Archives.

* * *

 **Executive Position(Sarah Walker from Chuck)**

* * *

Sarah Walker got into character as the new temporary secretary. The blonde woman had hair pinned back in a hair clip, a pair of glasses on. Her body had been squeezed in a button up purple blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of nice, stockings underneath it. Her slender body moved with grace when moving across the office. Sarah stopped, frowning. It had to be around her somewhere.

The last secretary left on maternity leave, which was a lucky break, and got Sarah the position she needed. The man running Horizon enterprises, Harry Potter, well, they had intelligence to believe he had classified government secrets which he intended to blackmail certain high ranking political officials with. It was her job to verify the accuracy of it, and the best step would be to search around his office.

Sarah moved around under the pretext of getting some files, when suddenly the office door opened up. She straightened up and looked towards the man entering the office. Tall, dark, handsome, with those green eyes which anyone woman could get lost in for hours on end, and Sarah was no exception to that very obvious rule. The spy cleared her head and looked towards him.

"You must be my new secretary," he said. "Harry Potter, at your service."

"Sarah Walker, sir," she responded with a smile on her face. "And it's an honor to get the job here…..and you pay rather well as well."

"Well, I pay well for competent work, and I've taken a look at your qualifications," Harry said. For a brief second, Harry studied the body of the young blonde woman and liked what he saw. "And you are very qualified in certain aspects. But we all know the reason why you're here, don't we?"

Sarah stood up and her heart quickened a little bit in beating. There was no way he could have figured out why she had been sent here, could he?

"I'm just here, and willing to work, Mr. Potter," Sarah said. "I know your previous assistant, she was good at her job, but I hope to fill her shoes and hope to help Horizon."

"Mmm, you do, don't you?" Harry asked.

Sarah wondered what he was playing at. He took a closer step towards her and made sure to lock the office door behind her.

"You are a go-getter, aren't you, Ms. Walker?" Harry asked. "You were in my office, an hour before we were supposed to meet here."

"Oh, I wanted to get a jump start on things," Sarah said. "After all, it's better to be here early, to make the right first impression, isn't it, sir?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But, you looked nervous when I came to my office. Almost like you didn't expect me here so soon. Almost like you didn't know I take a coffee break in my office exactly at seven o'clock in the morning."

Now, Sarah had been dumbstruck. It was common knowledge Harry Potter took his coffee break around seven forty in the morning, which would have given her plenty of time to look around his office. Maybe, plant a bug or two, to see what he was doing.

"Ms. Walker, I know you're eager," Harry said. "But, you have to be more careful. We need to maintain a professional relationship, at least in public. Behind closed doors though….anything is possible."

Sarah relaxed a moment, but then became very intrigued. She didn't want to jump straight into seduction just yet, but it was a possible. She knew Harry Potter's weakness was beautiful women, blondes in tight clothing especially, although he wasn't too particular. Anything with legs which could be spread, Harry would be willing to lay with.

"I'm just happy to be part of the team," Sarah said. "And I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Will you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, sir," Sarah said. "You've done a lot for this nation, the world, and everyone in this community, and I just want to be a part of this."

Sarah hoped to distract him, and decided to make a bold move. She leaned forward and kissed her boss on the lips. For a brief second, Harry paused and Sarah pulled away from him.

"Sir, if I offended you, I'm sorry," Sarah said.

"No, it just normally takes a little bit longer before they take this step," Harry said. "That does speak favorably on you, Ms. Walker. You're a go getter, you want something, you take it. I'm very impressed with you."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "And please, call me Sarah, if we're going to be that much closer together."

The two of them met together with a kiss. The taste of Harry's lips were so intoxicating, Sarah thought she might as well just pass out. Harry pushed his hand on the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Sarah leaned back onto the desk, and moaned when Harry kissed her even deeper. His fingers lightly brushed down her body.

Sarah wondered how far she had to go to get him to drop his guard. Without finding out whether or not he had the information in his office, it would be very hard.

Harry kissed the side of Sarah's neck and then sucked on her ear lobe. He found a weak spot which caused her to purr like a kitten.

Normally, when being with someone, Sarah had to fake interest, and it never really got beyond a heavy kissing, some petting maybe, and some hardcore teasing, before she had what she wanted. Here, there was no need to fake interest, because Harry really was pushing her buttons hard.

Harry worked underneath her skirt, his hand sliding up her leg. Sarah froze when Harry touched a certain part of her leg. Those fingers slid up very carefully, and smiled.

"Nice stockings," Harry said. "I particularly like the place where you can keep a gun, or some kind of other concealed weapon."

Sarah tried to explain, but she found Harry's other hand squeezing her breast through her shirt. She did not struggle against Harry's grip. It took her a few seconds to realize Harry completely removed all of the concealed weapons from her person with those hands, the same hands which brought her pleasure.

"Sarah, you're being a very naughty girl," Harry said. "What's the real reason why you're here? Sneaking around my office, carrying concealed weapons in those beautiful stockings, and trying to seduce me….that sounds like something a spy would do."

"I'm just…I can explain."

"Mmm, I love to hear your explanation," Harry said. "I'd love to hear it in great deal."

Harry stroked Sarah's womanhood on the other side of her panties. Sarah gasped when Harry pulled those panties to the side and exposed her smooth sex. Harry grinded his thumb against her dripping slit.

In a blink of an eye, Harry unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way. Sarah's bra clad chest heaved, rising and lowering, when Harry started to work his hands around her breasts.

"Who sent you here?" Harry asked.

"I…don't….I can't….." Sarah breathed. "You're….bad."

"Because, I'm giving you the best orgasm you've ever had in your life?" Harry asked. "You're in pretty good company though, don't worry."

Harry had her breasts out and squeezed them. They were nice and perky, fitting in Harry's hands very nicely. He lightly cupped Sarah's breasts and slowly worked his mouth down her nipple. Harry suckled on her round nipple and made Sarah gasp in pleasure.

Sarah tried not to be too vocal in her reactions, but it was hard not to. Those fingers were everywhere they needed to be. Harry spent some time worshiping her breasts and bringing her closer to the edge. She was not going to get pulled over the edge that quickly.

She re-doubled her focus.

Harry loved the ones who were completely stubborn, they always fell the fastest and the pleasure hit them the hardest. He ran his hand over Sarah's smooth stomach, without an ounce of fat on it. The soft flesh was like pure magic in Harry's eyes. His lips inched ever so closer to the promise land.

Deep breaths increased in Sarah's body. Her thighs opened up and were about ready to be greeted by Harry's hungry tongue. She couldn't believe they were this close to being inside of her. Sarah closed her eyes and could feel Harry's nice warm mouth going closer towards her.

"Fuck me," Sarah breathed.

It wasn't something she meant to say, it just slipped out. Harry leaned up and cupped Sarah's pussy, before smiling at her.

"You're used to being in control of these situations," Harry said. "But, it excites you so much, how you're not in control. How someone else is in control of you."

Harry pushed a single finger inside of Sarah's dripping hot pussy. Sarah closed her eyes and could feel the finger work its way through her depths. Her hips rolled off of the bed.

Switching plays, Harry leaned in and nibbled the flesh on her thighs. The reaction of this woman made him realize how close he was to having her in the palm of his hand and most importantly, underneath his cock. But, since that's what she wanted as well, Harry needed to tease her.

Seconds passed, and Harry's finger left Sarah's center. Then, without warning, Harry dove down into Sarah's pussy and started to eat her out.

The sexy spy thrashed underneath Harry's tongue. He could really eat out a pussy, and there was no hiding how much she enjoyed the tongue inside of her. Harry's tongue appeared to stretch and reach some spots which Sarah previously thought were impossible. He grabbed onto her ass and went down on her.

Harry tasted the beautiful spy who arched off of the bed. She moved up to allow Harry more access. The beautiful bridging motion she did showed how flexible she was, and Harry didn't think his luck could have gotten any better. He pushed Sarah close enough to the edge. Then, when Harry was ready, he pulled away from her.

So close to an orgasm, and yet so far. Sarah dropped down to Earth and looked at Harry.

"Why were you sent here?" Harry asked.

He decided there was one more weapon left and that was beneath his pants. Harry unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the ground. His boxer shorts pulled down.

Sarah looked up at the biggest, thickest, juiciest cock she ever saw in her life. It was made to fuck. Still, she had to be strong, and she couldn't give into him.

Harry grabbed Sarah's hips and positioned his cock next to her. He teased going inside her. Instead, Harry stopped and grinded his cock against Sarah's dripping slit. He ground further onto her body.

Sarah closed her eyes, and she needed the cock badly. No, she needed to remember her mission, and remember what was at stake.

"Tell me," Harry breathed. "Tell me, and you get all of this."

Harry tormented Sarah's body with pleasure. Her nerve centers were pleasure.

'I was sent to your office….because they thought you had information which you could use to blackmail the government," Sarah breathed.

"Typical," Harry said. "They're scared, they want certain things hidden, because that would make them look bad in the eyes of the people. If they didn't any anything worthy of hiding, they wouldn't be so scared. They wouldn't send one of the best women inside."

Sarah closed her eyes, thighs parting. She wanted his cock so bad. She spread her legs as far apart as possible, and given her flexibility.

"I only have this information as insurance for myself," Harry said. "Your bosses have been fed a load of lies about me, or maybe they're in on the con. I don't know, but there are certain people in the government who think no means yes."

Fingernails scraped down Sarah's thighs and increased the pleasure going between her thighs. Harry came an inch away from going down in her, but stopped and then pulled out.

"They want me to build weapons, they want to use my satellites to spy on citizens….all in the name of freedom, naturally," Harry said. "But, how free are we, when we have to worry about our personal details falling into the wrong hands?"

Sarah really wanted him inside of her, and now he was doing a motive rant about why the government sucked. Granted, it wasn't perfect, and he did have some good points, but she just needed to get fucked and badly.

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "You've brought down some bad people, but I'm not a bad person. Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No, I don't think you are, I'm just doing my job," Sarah said.

"And I'm doing mine as well," Harry said. "I'm protecting the best interest of the people the government is supposed to be serving."

Sarah didn't say anything. She tried to push her hips up.

"But, maybe I should be serving you," Harry said. "You went to the trouble in going into my office early, and you didn't even have a chance to see anything incriminating. Not that you would find anything incriminating. I'm not one of those morons who think an e-mail server is a safe place to store sensitive information either."

Harry pushed his hand on Sarah's thigh and started to rub against her. Sarah gasped the moment Harry inched closer towards her womanhood. She wanted his cock, she needed his cock in the worst possible way. And Sarah would have him, one way or another.

"Harry, please!" Sarah begged him.

"Well, given my cock's this close to being inside, we should be on a first name basis," Harry said. "And you aren't the first sexy government agent who I've found lurking around my office…..the last three secretaries I've had for example have been working for someone in the government, trying to get information."

Then, without further pause, Harry pushed his hard cock inside of Sarah's moist, tightening vagina. He grabbed onto her hips.

"High risk, high reward," Harry said. "They know a beautiful female is the only way to get into my inner circle. There's a small chance they could succeed, but I have friends who help slip false information, to trip them up. Like the time of my coffee break for example."

Sarah tightened her grip around Harry's waist and his cock as well. Harry planted his rod inside of her body hard and fast. Every single time those balls slapped against her.

"You've confirmed me to me they're getting desperate," Harry said. "And I think you want a reward. You want to cum, don't you, Sarah?"

"Yes, sir!" she begged.

Sarah wasn't sure if that was slipping back into character, or acknowledging the fact she submitted to Harry. Regardless though, Harry planted his large cock inside of her body. Every single inch of it touched something inside of Sarah and made her gush with pleasure.

Harry groaned when pushing almost out of Sarah and planting his rod inside of her. Those thick balls kept bouncing down into Sarah's warm thighs. Sarah breathed heavily the second Harry grabbed onto her and planted himself into her. His thick balls kept bouncing against Sarah when he planted deep inside of her.

The best orgasm ever passed through Sarah's body. Harry held onto her and pushed deep inside of her. Every inch of him speared inside of her body and stretched Sarah out in a way she was never meant to be stretched before.

Her body contorted with Harry folding her back. Sarah could take it though, she was naturally flexible. Her eyes glazed over with her legs resting on top of Harry's shoulders. Harry grabbed onto her legs and drilled deep inside of her pussy!

"Oh, God!" Sarah yelled.

"Really, that quick?"

Normally, it took a lot longer for women to declare Harry to be there god, He rolled his hips down onto Sarah and pushed inside of her. She thought she was going to seduce him. Many women thought they were going to come in here and seduce him, but they failed, big time.

' _The definition of insanity is trying the same thing constantly, and expecting different results,'_ Harry thought. _'And then re-trying your efforts.'_

Everywhere, he touched everywhere on Sarah. Sarah's mind entered pure unbridled bliss. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry sent jolts of pleasure up into her body.

"I won't say you came here to leave empty handed," Harry said. "Your womb is going to be nice and full of my cum for example."

There was no lie, those thick balls slapped against her.

"Sir, harder, please!" Sarah begged him.

"You take a nice cock, Ms. Walker," Harry said. "I'm going leave the results of your performance review into your box to review later."

Harry jammed his hard cock inside of Sarah's tightening, gushing pussy. Her hands locked onto the back of the young man. Every time Harry slammed inside of her, Sarah entered a blissful state. Harry rose up and rammed his hard throbbing cock inside of her.

"Yes, harder!" Sarah begged him.

She was getting really excited, and the excitement would grow to a brand new fever pitch. Harry ran his fingers down Sarah's legs and they slipped down to tighten the grip around his waist. The sexy spy didn't want Harry to leave her pussy.

Harry leaned down and pressed his toned body against hers, kissing her madly. Sarah returned the kiss with hunger, and the more he kissed her, the more he fucked her, the more Sarah craved all of Harry.

"You're mine now, Ms. Walker," Harry said. "You're going to act like you're doing your job, but every morning, we're going to have a coffee break at seven o'clock on the dot, followed by one at ten thirty, another at two, and another after hours, after the doors close at six."

"YES!" she screamed.

Thick balls pounded Sarah and she lost track of how much time passed. She wondered how Harry Potter got any work done, if he was balls deep in his personal assistants for half of the day. Regardless, he kept up the heavy pounding, and worked Sarah over.

Sarah was the first to cum and it would not be too much longer before Harry came along with her. Those balls had to be reaching capacity.

"Time is no problem for me," Harry said. "And I'll be seeing you later in the day, at ten thirty sharp. Don't be late."

She came one more time, and her entire body shook from the pleasure. Every single inch of her body had been transformed into nothing, but one thing which brought constant pleasure.

Harry buried his rod inside of Sarah and then unleashed the contents of his balls inside of her body. He started to spill his essence inside of his newest conquest. Sarah screamed, wanting even more of Harry. Harry obliged the sexy blonde writhing underneath him and kept slamming into her until he drained his essence inside of Sarah's waiting womb.

She had been worn out, but at the same time, invigorated. Her new boss emptied his seed inside of her, filling Sarah up with so much cum, she was gushing.

Sarah collapsed down onto the desk. She would figure out where her loyalties lied later, but now, she was coming down from a high.

Harry smiled, a couple more sessions, and Harry would have another extremely valuable asset underneath his thumb. And other parts of his body as well.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter to be posted on 6/23/2017.  
**


	147. Hard Day(Hermione Granger)

**If you want to make suggestions for the Breeding Ground, then go to the Page of Very Important Links linked to this profile, and click on the One and Only Breeding Ground suggestion topic and may the random number gods be in your favor.** _  
_

 **And hey everyone...look who came up on the Randomizer!**

* * *

 **Hard Night's Work(Hermione Granger From Harry Potter)**

* * *

Hermione Granger took about six steps out of the fireplace. Thankfully, it was all she could do to collapse down on the couch. The brunette witch sighed when she thought about the day she went through. Actually, the week she went through, given she put in several fourteen hour days in the office. Thankfully, after grinding her knuckles raw, Hermione finished some very important paperwork.

One of anyone's least favorite parts of anyone doing a job in the government was mountains of paperwork. Hermione supposed things could have been better.

' _TGIF,'_ Hermione thought.

The woman who had been called a bookworm by some and an insufferable know it all from others sighed. The twenty-five year old witch thought about all of the strides she made and all of the maturation she went under. Things changed for all of them. Hermione hardly would have recognized herself if she meant her fifteen year old counterpart. Growth happened, many tragedies followed, and many lessons, very painful lessons.

Her dark hair tamed into a something more straightened than it did during her teenage years. She tied it back into a bun. A button up black blouse covered the top half of her body. A black skirt of a professional length topped off the outfit. The skirt only just barely hid Hermione's best asset, at least in her opinion, her long legs, and her tight ass. A nice piar of black stockings clung to her legs, caressing her flesh.

"Welcome back."

Hermione smiled and rose to her feet. She noticed Harry standing in the kitchen door. His presence always made her life a little bit more bearable even at the lowest points.

"I thought today would never end," Hermione said.

"And you're back here," Harry said.

Hermione bit down on her lip and nodded in response. Harry stepped out of the kitchen. He dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black workout pants. The sheen of sweat on Harry showed he just came in from a workout in the gym. Not that Hermione minded. She very much enjoyed the sight of Harry Potter dressed in tight workout clothes.

"I've saved a lot of jobs today," Hermione said. "If I didn't get this time, a lot of people wouldn't know where their next meal came from."

Without thinking about it, Hermione propped her stocking clad legs against Harry's lap. Harry took a foot into his hand and rubbed his fingers against it. The light touch of hand against foot made Hermione close her eyes. She tried not to get distracted by Harry, not again.

"I can't thank you enough for the idea," Hermione said.

"You put in those long hours," Harry said. "Give yourself some credit. Susan, Daphne, and Megan all told me about how you were losing your mind."

"They want to let half of the office staff go," Hermione said. "I can't let that happen. If they left, do you realize how much work that would leave me? I would have to use a time turner."

Hermione never wanted to use a time turner again. The last time she used one, it left her with nightmares for over a year. She never shared it with Harry, or anyone else until years later. Hermione wanted to scream at her past self, Dumbeldore, and McGonagall for allowing a fourteen year old witch to gain access to a powerful magical artifact which drove wizards and witches about three times her age mad.

"Let's not go there again."

"I agree."

Hermione crept a little bit closer to Harry. She practically was in his lap now. Her legs rubbed against him. The brunette witch's head dropped to his shoulder a few seconds.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Harry asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Hermione said. "Try and take over the world."

Harry sighed and Hermione just smiled at him. She moved a little bit closer towards him. Hermione had a very long week and she just wanted to indulge herself in something more interesting than paperwork. Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry full on the lips.

The first time they did this, it had been during the camping trip for Voldemort's Horcruxes. Both felt really guilty about it, because they were doing it to deal with their mutual frustrations. Hermione, because Ron ran out on them, and Harry, because of the fact he had been given this impossible mission from Dumbledore.

Years passed through, and that seemed like a lifetime ago. Every now and them, Hermione and Harry enjoyed indulging in each other. Harry had a very full dance card full of witches, and Hermione appreciated the fact he would put time aside for her.

She always considered herself how lucky she was to have Harry, even as a friend, never mind an occasional lover. She trusted Harry, and that was what mattered.

Harry always enjoyed how Hermione seemed so eager, but when things really got heated, she got very submissive. She titled back and whimpered for Harry's kisses. Harry grabbed the back of Hermione's hair and unclipped it. Her chocolate-brown locks came out. Harry lightly moved his fingers through them and kissed Hermione on the side of her neck.

Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry slid a hand up Hermione's waist and started to fiddle with the clip hooking her stockings to the garter belt. He worked her, playing with her pleasure. Harry leaned into her and licked behind her ear, knowing Hermione had been grown to enjoy this particular action. The impatient of the cute brunette writhing on his lap was amazing.

"Harry!" Hermione begged. "Don't fucking tease me."

Harry smiled and unbuttoned Hermione's top. He kissed her flesh when more of it had been exposed. Harry slid his finger, touching the small of her back.

The blouse unbuttoned and slid off. Hermione's ample breasts pushed against the cups of a lacy black bra with an intricate design. The material on the cups resembled lightning bolts. Harry slid his hand over Hermione's stomach and started to kiss her again. He pushed her down on the couch.

Their arms and legs entangled each other with the fevered make out session. Harry's hands teased underneath the skirt of the brunette minx underneath him.

"I'm sorry, Mia, what do you want?"

Harry drummed his fingers against the edge of her skirt. The bookworm's hips pumped up and down with Harry coming very close to slipping his fingers through the edge of the fabric. He pulled back almost all the way from her and then slipped back to her. He constantly kept this up, touching her edge.

"I want you, in me."

Harry slid the skirt of his lover up and exposed her panties. She soaked right through the fabric. Harry grabbed onto the panty fabric and slid them down Hermione's legs. Her pussy came into full view for Harry to do anything he wished to. Her smooth snatch dripped with sensual moisture. Harry pushed his fingers against her. The action received the reaction of the horny witch pumping her hips up.

"I have to taste you first."

Hermione spread her thighs invitingly for Harry to go down on her. The Boy-Who-Lived teased the outside of her lips. He kissed down her firm, flat stomach, and then moved down between her thighs. His hands rested on Hermione's hips and brushed his tongue against the warmth pumping from her. The former Insufferable Know It All reached up and guided Harry closer between her thighs. Harry sucked on her juices.

The lemony taste coming from Hermione's warm pussy only encouraged Harry. He could feel his pants tighten with desire. He wanted to get his friend all worked up for the final intrusion. Hermione slid her fingers down across the back of Harry's head.

Hermione whimpered underneath the attentions of her wizard. Harry pushed inside of her warm pussy. Each touch of the witch made her enter a state of pleasure. Pleasure increased when the heat pumped through her loins. Harry touched each inch of Hermione's warm thighs and released her.

Released her and caused Hermione to go down to Earth. Her hips rose up and fell. Juices spurted out of her center the second Harry finished eating her out. Harry moved up for her stomach, his lips touching it. He moved up and bared Hermione's breasts.

Her cute pink nipples, capping off a pair of round, firm breasts, came into full view. Harry buried his face into Hermione's heaving chest and sucked her juicy chest. The witch thrust up, trying to grind her hips into Harry's manhood. He rose up and an invisible barrier blocked her from getting way too much pleasure.

Harry twirled his finger against Hermione's hair and then kissed her even deeper. Their lips smacked against each other for a moment.

"Time for what you've been waiting for."

Hermione looked up at Harry. She almost reached for her wand to speed up the process. Harry grabbed Hermione and pinned her hands back behind her hand. Invisible bindings kept her hands there and enticed Hermione to watch. Harry slipped off of his shirt and his pants followed.

The growing tent in his pants burned Hermione with so much lust. She could not wait to lay sight on Harry's hard cock one more time. The sorcerer pulled down his shorts and dropped them down to the ground. The object of the desire of every witch with a pulse came out.

"You want it inside you," Harry said. "I know you do, you naughty witch. You're dripping wet."

Harry reached out to grab Hermione between her thighs and touch her. He verified his words by feeling the moisture against the palm of his hand. The gasp of pleasure coming from her showed Harry how much she craved his touch. The sorcerer pushed a palm down onto her.

Real magic jolted down onto her. Hermione thrust her hips up nice and high for Harry. The waves of pleasure cascaded through her body.

"I want it," Hermione said. "I want you."

"Roll over, I want to see you."

The only thing Hermione wore were stockings and garter belt, both of which made her look amazing. Hermione turned around, her wide ass coming into the air. The tight puckered hole against Hermione's glorious looking butt made Harry grin. His cock throbbed, but that would be a hole he would explore later.

He moved behind Hermione. He pulled the witch into position, running those fingers underneath her stomach. The feeling of Hermione's tanned, toned flesh underneath him, without an ounce of fat, made Harry feel really good. He sought her heat. Hermione stretched out.

Not the most flexible witch Harry went with. Then again, Nymphadora did have an unfair advantage being able to contort her joints due to her abilities. Harry put his cockhead at the gates of his friend. Her lubricated slit made it very easy for Harry to enter. He took his time, making Hermione feel him.

"Mia, you're as fucking tight as ever."

Hermione closed her eyes and grinned. She could feel Harry entering her body. He stretched out her body. Her warm walls took hold of Harry. Harry locked onto her hips, grabbing her for some very prominent leverage. Harry slid back a half of an inch and pushed his way into Hermione. Her loins contracted around and released Harry. Harry held onto her, working to her.

"You're as big as ever," Hermione fired back.

"Flattery will get you something you want," Harry said.

Harry played with Hermione's breasts. She always enjoyed him playing with her breasts. Taking them in his hands and squeezing them. Hermione closed her eyes. Her hero pushed his hard cock inside of her, working her out. Heat slowly built through Hermione's body. All of the energy in her core centered towards her loins.

The wizard enjoyed the feeling of Hermione's snug pussy grabbing him and releasing him. His hands strayed off, rolling over Hermione's back and reaching the globes of her ass to play with them. The flesh bounced out in a most enticing manner. She had a very nice ass, and Harry enjoyed running his hands over it. He teased the hole and she gasped.

"You want a cock in there, don't you?" Harry asked. "That's about the only place on you my cock hasn't been."

It had been a wonder Harry never been back there. They teased each other about it. Tonight though, Hermione was ready to take that final step, after receiving a couple of orgasms. Harry's hands made her grow tense. He pulled away from her after teasing her most forbidden hole with his finger.

"First, I'm going to make you want it. Worse than you've ever wanted anything."

Hermione did not doubt it for a second. He plunged inside and filled her utterly. Harry swelled inside of her body. Her lover explored Hermione's body and gave her flesh a generous amount of attention. He came almost out of her and plunged into her. The climax reached a fever pitch and sent her spiraling into pleasure.

"Harry!"

Screams of his name encouraged Harry to stretch Hermione to her full limits. Every fourth or fifth trust, Harry brushed against Hermione's tight back hole. He encouraged himself with the tightness. An ass like hers had been built for one purpose and that was for fucking.

Hermione collapsed down onto the couch. Harry held her up gently by the hair and plunged into her. Her loins received a full workout from Harry's rapid fire thrusts. She made sure to give just as much to him.

Harry felt her tense around him and release her juices. Each pump of her silk center caressed Harry. He pushed inside of the devious woman underneath him.

"Harry," Hermione moaned. "Please, let me cum."

"Of course."

Harry rested his hands on her back. Hermione's moan rewarded Harry for his release of her. She released his bodily fluids in return on him. The coating of the warm juices oozed around Harry. He plunged into her and rode her out. His own balls sized up and shot their bounty inside of her.

The sweet feeling of her partner's release made Hermione feel blessed. Harry coated the inside of her wall. Each warm spurt splashed into Hermione. He filled her body. Harry planted his rod inside of her with multiple thrusts. Those balls sized up and swelled inside of her to splatter inside of her.

Harry pulled out of Hermione. His cock deflated for an instant. He touched the outside of her hole.

"Tell me what you want Hermione. And I'll do it."

His fingernail just shifted and brushed against her opened back hole. It felt so naughty, so delicious. Hermione opened up for him.

"I want you to fuck my ass," Hermione said. "Please! Please, for the love of Merlin's sweaty balls fuck my ass raw!"

"Language, Mia," Harry admonished.

"Oh, shut up, and bugger me," Hermione said.

Harry drew out the intrigue even more. He touched Hermione and her hole responded to him. He put the tip of himself at the edge of her asshole. He eased inside of her one inch at a time.

The first thing Hermione felt was discomfort. The witch's magic and stubbornness resulted in a very potent combination. Her puckered entrance took more of Harry inside of her. His balls rested on the edge of her. The second Harry pulled back he plunged inside of her. He constantly worked inside of her.

Harry explored the inside of her asshole. His cock plunged into her and then almost pulled out of her. He ran his hands over the tight round ass of the woman underneath him.

"Damn, Mia, you dirty girl," Harry said. "I didn't know you got off with getting your ass fucked like this. It's always the withdrawn ones. Always the repressed ones."

The thing is, Hermione was very repressed during her teenage years. She kicked that habit thank you very much. She explored a brand new world. In turn, she accepted the fact Harry explored her ass and any other part of her body he chose. He slammed inside of her which jolted her back in trip down to memory lane.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the world-class rear," Harry said.

Mia closed her eyes and sighed. She really was obsessed with petty details in the past, wasn't she? Part of growing up, the things that used to be important, were less important to her. She decided the time for the philosophy of life would have to wait. Harry kept his working over her.

"Get ready, here it comes."

Hermione caught sight of the clock and it reached morning. She realized how long they had been going out this, or rather how long Harry pushed into her rear. She had no idea how Harry learned self-control.

"Fleur taught me."

' _Of bloody course,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

Harry entered her mind and used her own devious fantasies against her. He touched her in a place which Hermione wanted to be touch before her conscious mind processed the thoughts. It was a very unfair advantage in her opinion, one she could not master. Even after she learned to open her mind to the unconventional, it took a certain flair.

Harry plowed Hermione from behind. She deserved a heavy buggering for a long time. Hell, her shapely bum caught his attention more than a few times. It was the best part of her. Harry wished he had taken her ass a long time ago. It might have shaved off some of the tension.

His balls churned and sent his warm cum splattering into Hermione's waiting blows. He slid into her as far as possible and felt the tension build around him.

Hermione collapsed down on the couch. Harry finished inside of her ass and filled her back hole with Harry's sticky seed.

He pulled out and smiled. Hermione flopped down onto the couch with a smile. The mission had been accomplished.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter(6/27/2017).  
**


	148. A More Potent Staff(Regina Mills)

**A More Potent Staff(Regina Mills from Once Upon a Time)**

* * *

One should never be late for a meeting like the one Regina Mills was going to. She arrived fairly early, a box in her hand. The dark haired woman's hair had been pinned back, she wore a professional looking female business suit, okay the top two buttons were undone to allow some enticement. She did her homework about the man she met, but there was still so much about him.

One did not just request a meeting with Harry Potter, and not have a good reason. He was a powerful sorcerer who had mastered death itself, or rather herself, if the rumors were true. Regina waited a few seconds for Harry to arrive, tapping her fingers on the edge of the chair.

Not late, but he did like to make an entrance. And a blast of green smoke announced the arrival of Harry. Regain took in his presence, tall, handsome, with dark hair, and green eyes which caused the hearts of many women to speed up and their minds to melt. He was built like a Greek God.

'Ms. Mills," Harry said. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"And it is mine as well, Mr. Potter," Regina said. "Your skills have come to me highly recommended by a trusted source. And I understand you can tell the value and the authenticity of magical artifacts. Therefore, I would like you to take a look at this."

Regina held out a long red box. Harry took the box into his hand and made sure the box itself wasn't cursed. You could never be too careful when dealing with the mysterious and the magical. Harry opened up the box and pulled out a staff, with a glinting golden tip on the end.

Harry took a second to wave the staff around and then he slowly ran his finger up it. Harry frowned, when looking at it.

"I really hope you aren't hoping to re-shape the world," Harry said. "The staff as it is, it's highly useless."

"I knew it," Regina said.

She knew it, but she had to make sure. The person who told her about the staff swore up and down, it had the power to defeat anyone, no matter how powerful.

"Someone sold you a bill of goods, I take it."

Regina answered with a nod and she saw Harry smash the staff across the table. The staff busted in two when Harry slammed it across the table.

"A normal staff would not have broken," Harry said. "But, we have something interesting here after all."

The golden tip of the staff turned out to be less of a golden tip, and more of a key. Regina's eyes followed, could it be true acquiring this staff could not be useless? Harry ran his hand down the edge of the key and set it down on the desk.

"Can you determine where the key goes?" Regina asked. "Just by looking at it?"

"The key could be to anything," Harry responded. "It could be to a grand treasure, with riches beyond your wildest imaginations, or it could be to some random person's front door."

Regina was betting her luck because of the uselessness of the staff, it was the latter, and not the former.

"Mr. Potter, allow me to offer my most sincere apologies for wasting your time," Regina said.

"No, it's not a waste of time, when I debunk a fraud," Harry said. "Do you know how many counterfeit magical artifacts I run into throughout the entire year?"

Regina could only imagine because of his line of work.

"Countless," Harry said. "I have more than enough faux mystical god killing blades to melt down and build enough suits of armor to contain an army. Besides, not a waste, meeting a woman like yourself. Your reputation precedes you, Ms. Mills."

He lightly took her hand and kissed her on it. Regina hated to even think this, because it sounded like a cliché, out of the most hackneyed of love stories. But, there was no disputing the proof that tremors came down her spine.

"The pleasure is all mine," Regina said. "And there is one thing about you, which I'm curious about."

Harry didn't take any steps to stop her, not that he would have been able to stop her.

"Is it true, your lips are coated with a venom which make any woman fall hopelessly for you?" Regina asked. "Because, that would be a powerful component to have, quite useful if you wanted people to fall in line as well."

"Well, it does help when people have an attraction to you to begin with," Harry responded.

Regina answered with a nod, swinging her hands over to her hips. She stepped closer towards Harry, with a smile.

"I hope to make up for the fact you came all the way here for another counterfeit," Regina said. "And I want to see how potent that venom is."

Regina decided to lean forward and kiss Harry on the lips. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss. Even more, when Harry cupped her face and returned it .Her hunger and lust increased with each pressing moment. The deepening of the kiss made Regina all hot and heavy.

Harry thought this escalated a bit quicker than he would have thought. Regina did have some sexual frustration to work out, and that really was where his business thrived. All of the sexually frustrated, and slightly broken women, coming to him. Harry lightly ran his finger down the cheek of the woman.

Some light feeling with their clothes on followed between the two soon to be lovers, but perhaps not for long. Regina caused the buttons of his shirt to break open and then slip off of his body. Regina pulled back at him.

"A lack of clothes suits you well, Mr. Potter," Regina said, with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"Please, call me Harry," Harry said. "No need to be formal, well things get so personal."

"Agreed," Regina said.

She lightly traced a finger up the scar on Harry's chest. She would have to guess it came from some kind of beast, perhaps a dragon. The teasing traces of the Evil Queen continued, and she slowly removed Harry's belt with the merest of gestures.

Two could play that game as Harry performed his favorite magic trick, making a woman's panties disappear in a blink of an eye. Regina gasped the moment her panties had been removed, and it left her stunned, but in a good way, in a very good way.

Regina cupped his crotch through his boxer shorts and smiled.

"No wonder, I think the staff I've been searching for is right here."

She tore off his boxer shorts and revealed his long, throbbing cock. Regina eyed it, it shouldn't be humanely possible to run into something. It was an indictment of magical power, and she could appreciate just how much power Harry hand. Regina's soft hands cupped Harry's balls when she leaned down. His cock stretched up.

The dark haired temptress wrapped her warm lips around the tip of Harry's prick and sucked him for a short amount of time. Her legs rubbed together, and Regina would have liked nothing better than to have this staff inside of her.

Harry pulled her up, and positioned her on the desk, which faded out of way and turned into a lavish bed right before their very eyes.

"You came here, and you're going to get more than your money's worth."

"Good," Regina said. "I'm always in the mood for a good….deal!"

He had her top off followed by her bra, and then Regina's round, breasts, devoid of any sag whatsoever, pushed into the air. Harry cupped Regina around her breast and gave her a firm squeeze .Regina closed her eyes and lightly moaned the second Harry felt her round breast.

Every single touch of her breasts caused light moans to come out of the mouth of the woman beneath him. Harry pretty much hand her in the palm of his hand, both literally and figuratively. Harry lightly caressed her nipple and made her moaning increase.

His right hand touched her breast, but Harry decided to moved down closer. Regina's skirt slid up. Harry lightly stroked her stocking clad thighs with his finger, and made more pleasure shoot through her body than should be possible by law. He lightly caressed Regina's thigh and made her pant underneath the pleasurable touches he gave her.

"I need you inside of me!"

Regina not getting what she wanted, only made her want it even more. Harry lightly rubbed her womanhood and made her feel really good. Harry cupped her and slid a finger inside of her.

"Do you want me, badly?"

Regina bit down on her lip and nodded in confirmation. Harry bent down to capture one of her round nipples in mouth and suck it hard. She lifted her hips up and then spread her thighs out.

"YES!"

The moan spread through her body. Harry lightly caressed her womanhood with his able fingers and made Regina lift her hips up and down, to grab onto Harry's probing fingers. He shoved his thick fingers inside of Regina's body and stretched her out.

"YES!"

"I believe you've already said that," Harry said. "I haven't broken you yet? That normally doesn't happen until my cock is inside the woman, you know."

"Oh, just fuck me, I'm dying here!" Regina demanded.

Harry leaned down and pulled off her skirt the rest of the way. He left the stockings on, because they made her legs look amazing. Harry lightly rubbed the tip of his cock down her entrance. Regina's waiting lips lifted up to meet Harry's throbbing cock. He kept teasing her, and it was very frustrating to deal with.

"Are you ready?"

He lightly rubbed Regina's leg and caused her to gasp in response. The teases continued with Harry about ready to line his hard cock against her entrance. He spent a couple of minutes teasing Regina, coming as close as possible.

"Just be warned, you're going to be spoiled for life."

Regina didn't care, all she wanted was this engorged cock inside of her. Harry pushed his hard cock inside of her body and stretched her out. The beautiful woman screamed the second Harry pushed into her tight body and stretched her out around his hard cock.

"Oh, that's where the true power lies!" Regina yelled.

"My staff isn't counterfeit, Regina," Harry said.

"No, it isn't," Regina said.

A pleading look entered the eyes of the woman underneath him. Harry rose up and almost took his cock out of her. He then shoved half of it inside of Regina. The ritual had been repeated with Harry driving his mighty rod deep inside of the waiting cunt of the gorgeous vixen underneath him.

"HARRY!" Regina begged him.

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to be screaming my name all throughout the night."

Harry caressed her legs and sent more shivers down her. He slowly built up one of the best, most mind blowing orgasms in her life. The trick was not to give Regina this pleasure too quickly. He just wanted to build it up in her mind and make her want this, and want it even more. Harry shoved his hard cock inside Regina's tight pussy and released it in response.

Each moment of pleasure caused Regina to shudder. She could feel the intensity building in her body, leading to an orgasm. Harry wasn't quite pulling her over the edge. He rocked her world, and then slowed down just enough to make Regina appreciate the smallest touch. And the smallest touches from Harry could be very intense indeed. He lightly touched her leg and made her whimper underneath Harry's throbbing hard balls.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Regina begged him. "I want more, I need more, please give me more."

Harry slammed his hard cock inside of her body and stretched her womanhood to the brink. He leaned closer to Regina and lightly kissed her behind the ear. He rose completely up out of her and touched her breasts, and then rolled his hands down her body.

Now, his fingers tightened around Regina's clit. He rubbed it hard when pushing inside of her body. Harry's thick balls slapped hard against Regina's thighs with a loud smack. The smacks grew in volume and in intensity with Harry rising almost all the way out of Regina and pushing his hardening rod back inside her.

"You're going to get more," Harry informed her. "You're about ready to cum. Feel the pleasure building in your body. It's slowly creeping into your loins."

"Yes, it's about ready to release," Regina said. "Let me have it!"

Harry smiled and teased the wicked woman underneath him. His balls slapped against Regina's thighs and caused her body to tense up. It wouldn't be too long before the pleasure expanded through her body. Harry worked his hard cock inside of her body and slowly worked into her, slowly easing the tension from her body. Harry lightly dropped down and worked her body over something fierce.

"Here it comes," Harry said. "You better be ready for it."

Regina was more than ready for it. The release rolled over her body and intense emotions spread through Regina's body. Harry kept slamming his cock inside of her gripping womanhood. Harry worked deeper inside of her and speared inside of her body. Regina lifted her thighs up to meet Harry's incoming cock. Every time Harry penetrated her body, it made her feel good.

"Again!" Regina begged for him.

Harry released the pleasure inside of her again. Those moist, succulent thighs tightened around Harry and made him work his tool inside of her. The feeling of the stocking clad legs of this devious goddess beneath him only made Harry wanted to pummel her even more.

The display of sinful flesh displayed between both of them caused Regina's breathing to increase. She craved the feeling of this huge cock buried inside of her body. Regina stretched her loins around Harry's hard cock and released him with each pump.

Time passed by, and Harry was a steady machine who kept going. Regina heard the legends, but hearing them and believing them were too differently things. A constant moan, an occasional demand for Harry to keep fucking her, and some pleading as well, but for the most part, Regina just laid back and enjoyed the ride. And it was a hell of a ride to be honest.

Harry picked up his tempo and slammed his hard cock inside of the tightening pussy of the young woman beneath him. Harry pushed as far into her body as possible, almost pulling out of her, and then dropping down into her body. His balls slapped against her moist thighs and shook her.

Regina tightened around him, and the latest orgasm exploded through her. Her nails dug into Harry's back and she kept moaning.

"Stay with me."

She did stay with him and felt Harry's large cock submerge in between her moist thighs. Harry rose up all of the way and slammed into her. The ritual had been repeated in a constant tempo and her latest orgasm filled her body. It was somehow more intense than all of the other ones put together right before it.

Harry picked up the pace, going quicker inside of her body. His hard balls slapped against Regina's inviting thighs. He was getting full and ready to unleash his pussy inside of her.

"Don't pull away, "Regina said, closing her eyes.

Her tight walls milked him. She needed cum inside of her body. Harry pushed into her and kept working his way into her. Every single time Harry rammed into Regina's warm pussy, he pulled out of her, and then pushed into her with a series of thrusts inside of her.

"Mmm," Regina begged. "Further, deeper, faster, please!"

Harry pushed his throbbing hard cock inside of her tight body. His balls grew even heavier and they were getting close to submerging his warm seed inside of her body. Harry pushed up and lowered down into her body. The moisture of her pussy clamped down onto her.

Regina's soft flesh moved up and caressed him. She could feel the pleasure. Regina grabbed Harry's back and dug her nails into Harry's neck. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed his hard cock inside of her body. Regina's moist center squeezed Harry and pleasure released from her loins.

"Here it comes."

Regina anticipated his explosion. Those big, thick balls slapped against Regina's clit and made her breath in excitement. Harry grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Twelve inches of throbbing, thick meat stretched Regina out. She snapped back and felt the length of his cock inside of her body.

"HARRY!"

She screamed out loud and Harry responded by drilling his hard cock inside of her. Regina clenched and released Harry. Harry's nails lightly drilled down Regina's silky smooth legs. He rammed into her and could feel the tension releasing. His balls were about to burst and release an immense amount of cum inside of her tightening pussy.

Screams followed when Harry's balls launched their load inside of Regina's wet pussy. Harry plowed into Regina's warm body and drilled into her. His balls released their dripping cum inside of Regina's tight quim. She sucked up so much cum it was obscene.

Those balls still launched their load, through Regina's next orgasm. She lightly raked Harry's back, moaning in his ear. She received an immense load from the powerful and handsome young man beneath her. Harry sprung back and slammed his hard cock inside of her body.

Eventually, Harry pulled himself out of Regina, and smiled, admiring his handiwork. He channeled enough magic through her to jolt the dark haired temptress back to life and caused Regina to shake her head.

"I'll look at the key, and get back to you," Harry said.

"Key?" Regina asked. She snapped back to consciousness. "Yes, of course….when can I expect to know about it?"

"This Wednesday," Harry said.

"I'll be back, with bells on."

' _And not much else.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 7/4/2017.  
**


	149. A Cause For Celebration(Tifa Lockhart)

There is another Breeding Ground blog exclusive chapter, featuring Harry alongside his daughters with Jean Grey, Hope and Rachel, available on the blog. It can be found by going to the page of very important links, the Web of Chaos archives, and either the blog exclusive content or the Breeding Ground archives to find it.

Remember, you can also request girls on my blog at the one and only Breeding Ground Suggestions topic. Head to the Page of Very Important Links to get that.

There has been problems with the Adult Content filter on the blog looping over the past day, at least on Google Chrome. It's been working fine for me on Firefox. Don't know about Internet Explorer, because I haven't touched that piece of garbage. However, clearing your cookies on Chrome should do the trick, most of the time. If you're not having any problems accessing the blog, than pay no attention to the man behind the curtain.

And now, without further adieu.

 **A Cause for Celebration(Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy)**

* * *

A nervous young woman stood at the edge of the village, her arms crossed. The woman's long dark hair came down to her mid back-point, and her face looked very soft and very beautiful. Brown eyes shimmered in the light, and pouty, round lips were a very prominent part of her body. She wore a short white top which exposed her trim stomach, with a navel showed in prominence. A nice black pair of shorts came down, showing an immense amount of her long, dazzling legs as well. The boots topped off her outfit.

Tifa Lockhart waited for her companion to return. Worry filled the mind of the attractive woman, worry something might have happened to him on his quest. He had a tendency of running into trouble no matter where he went in all of the known realms. Not so much, he sought out trouble, but for trouble stalked him around every corner and caused him great agony.

A flash of light followed, and Tifa turned her attention to the young man exiting from the energy portal. A smile crossed over the face of the beautiful woman when she came face to face with the one and only Harry Potter, who stepped out of the portal. Her eyes followed the progress of the very handsome young man, eagerly when he popped up.

"You have it?" Tifa asked.

"I have it," Harry said. "It took a lot longer to acquire it than I thought I did."

Harry moved towards the base of the tower where she was waiting. The trip was extremely treacherous, but Harry was more than up for it, under any circumstances. He slid a stone out of the bag he balanced over his shoulder. The stone slipped into the base of the tower before him and a flash of light illuminated the area all around them.

"And behold, we have light."

Tifa squealed in excitement and threw her arms around Harry's neck. She pulled him into an amazing, deep kiss. Harry returned the kiss with about as much fury and passion as she gave it. His tongue worked inside of Tifa's mouth and caused her to moan the very second their tongues wrestled for domination.

Harry reached behind her and squeezed the ample backside of the beautiful woman next to him. Tifa gasped when Harry kept working his tongue into her mouth.

The two pulled apart, Tifa's lip slightly swollen and her face red and blotchy from the kiss. Harry moved over and then gave her a light kiss on the side. She took hold of Harry's hair and started to stroke it in response to his actions. Tifa leaned over.

"Why don't we take this to a more private venue?" Tifa suggested. "After all, a hero deserves his reward for a job well done."

The bright lights now coming through the village might be a bit conspicuous, Harry would have to admit that. He held Tifa's waist and the two of them flashed out of there.

Tifa's world spun for a second, and excitement built. They stood in a nice, warm bedroom, with a large bed, which had plenty of room for plenty of fun. She playfully nudged Harry down onto the bed.

Harry grabbed Tifa by the waist and pulled her closer towards him. Her legs pushed down onto Harry's crotch and generated a small amount of heat between the two of them. Harry grabbed Tifa by the back of the head and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

The sexy brunette woman grinded on Harry's lap, and moved away from his lips. The kissing continued on the side of Harry's neck, and she lightly put her finger into his shirt before working over the buttons. More of Harry's muscular flesh had been revealed. Tifa dove in for an intense kiss, and more powerful, passionate kisses followed when she caught Harry flush on the side of the neck.

Harry reached down to the bare skin revealed on Tifa's lower back, and started to twist his finger around in the small of her back. She bit down on his shoulder, moaning at the pleasure. She pulled back from the kiss, and Harry slowly moved up to grab the underside of her shirt.

A tug of the underside of said shirt revealed two round wonders to the world.

"Beautiful."

Tifa's round breasts were quite gorgeous indeed. Those perfect, pink nipples stuck out, begging to be sucked. Harry leaned in and kissed the side of her gorgeous, elegant neck as well. Harry slowly kissed down on her neck, causing her to moan and grind on his lap.

One large breast stuck out, and Harry grabbed hold of it. His mouth leaned in and wrapped his lips around the beautiful, prominent flesh. He gave it a hard suck and Tifa's eyes glazed over. Harry grabbed onto her breast and suckled the nipple one more time.

"Oh, God," Tifa moaned on the top of her lungs.

Harry just smiled and kept suckling this gorgeous, round, nipple, flicking his tongue with it. Tifa's hardened nub shoved into Harry's mouth and he attacked it with vigor, as much as possible. Tifa closed her eyes the very second Harry went to town on her delicious nipple.

"I have you," Harry said.

Tifa nodded in realization, Harry had her and the feeling was very delightful. She couldn't wait to see what else he would do. He moved his face in between her breasts and started to motor board her. Tifa rocked herself back in delight as Harry went to town on her delicious, sensitive breasts.

Moments passed as Harry indulged himself in Tifa's round wonders. He decided to switch the position and push Tifa back on the bed. He started to plant kisses down her, worshipping her perfect body with kisses, and caresses . She encouraged him to continue. Harry paused at her belly button and kissed her, licking the inside of it. It tasted delightful, but there was one spot a bit further south.

Tifa's loins exploded with lust. Harry rubbing and licking on the flesh of her stomach caused her to explode. She needed something inside of her pussy, in the worst possible way.

"Harry, stop, I need this!" Tifa begged him.

"You need something, but you want me to stop?" Harry asked.

"Please, eat my pussy," she begged him.

Harry's fingernails danced down her ribcage, before they shifted attention to her inner thighs. Harry rubbed the firm flesh as much as possible, and caused Tifa's body to shake underneath his affections. Harry ran his fingers down Tifa's thigh and made her shiver and shake underneath his attack.

"I'll eat your pussy, and more," Harry informed her. "You're mine now, I hope you know that."

"Yes!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs.

With these words, Harry slid Tifa's shorts down and revealed her pussy. Her smooth lips glistened out in the light and Harry smiled. He kissed slowly down, reaching the inside of her thighs. He kissed on the right thigh and then the left thigh. He could tell how much Tifa was gushing for Harry to push his tongue inside of her. Soon, all of her dreams would come true.

"My pussy is your reward," Tifa said.

Harry smiled, out of all of the rewards he could receive, this was one he could get on board with accepting. He grabbed onto Tifa's thighs and pushed his tongue into her womanly depths. His tongue pierced her and started to slowly rolling around in her.

Tension and pleasure built up inside of Tifa's being. Harry's tongue offered a few small and subtle teases. Those teases increased, and they became less subtle. Tifa worked her hands through Harry's beautiful black hair, making the messy hair even more messy when time went on.

"Oooh, Harry, yes!" Tifa moaned at the top of her lungs.

Harry gripped her thighs and went down on her pussy. Tifa gripped the side of his head with her long legs, which Harry shifted his hands to.'

"Such a beautiful pussy," Harry hissed inside of her. "I'm going to make it cum again, and again, until I shove my cock inside it and really make your day."

Tifa didn't even know what exactly Harry was doing. His vibrating tongue inside of her pussy felt so good, and it made her all warm and excited. Her hips pushed up to meet Harry's probing tongue. He shifted his tongue as deep inside of Tifa as possible and licked her out something fierce. Tifa groaned underneath Harry's amazing tongue lashing, closing her eyes, and feeling the rush.

Harry constantly bombarded his young lover with orgasm after amazing orgasm. He shifted his tongue inside of her and made her hips push up to meet Harry's mouth. Harry suckled on her womanhood and kissed her on the lower lips, before retracting from her womanhood.

He pulled away from her, and left Tifa to collapse on the bed in a state of pleasure. Harry stood up, and motioned for Tifa to sit up. She did sit up, looking a bit dazed in doing so, but there was a smile locked onto her face.

Harry stood above her, and Tifa reached for his pants on Harry's invitation. She slowly pulled the pants down to his ankles, and followed with his boxer shorts. That large cock stood out and smacked Tifa directly in the face. Harry stood before her.

"I can't wait to have those nice lips wrapped around my cock," Harry said.

Tifa tentatively grabbed the base of his cock, it was so big, she could hardly even hold it in one hand. She wrapped two hands around either side of Harry's cock and started to pump his long length in hand.

"Suck it, suck it like you've never sucked anything before."

Harry's encouragement to service him made Tifa lean forward and wrap her lips around his hard cock to taste it. The feeling of his cock sliding between her lips made Tifa's entire body warm up in delight. She could not wait to have this big thing inside of her, no matter how intimidating it was. Her hands rubbed Harry's hips and moved up to cup his balls. She took his balls in one hand, and the part of his cock she couldn't slid into her mouth.

Warmth surrounded Harry's cock when Tifa pushed it into her mouth. Harry leaned in and slowly worked his manhood into the back of Tifa's throat. His balls slapped the young woman across the chin with each amazing suck and those sucks were very amazing. Harry leaned down and grabbed the back of her head.

"Good, you're a very good cock sucker, Tifa," Harry said. "Even though mine is the first you've ever wrapped your lips around, isn't it?"

Tifa nodded, and the last as well. She couldn't imagine another cock entering her mouth, especially another one as good as Harry's. She brought herself down on the length and swallowed in with an immense feeling. She serviced his cock.

"When you're really good, you get a nice reward," Harry said.

She had a pretty good idea what that reward was going to be. Tifa's eyes closed when sucking on Harry's potent rod. His balls felt very swollen in her hand. Tifa squeezed them and sucked all the way down to the base, forming a tight seal around Harry's mouth.

' _She's really getting into this,'_ Harry commented, closing his eyes. _'And so am I?'_

Harry pushed his rod into her mouth and fucked her as hard as possible in the mouth. Tifa wasn't going to just take it in the mouth, she actively and hungrily sucked on his cock. Soft, skilled fingers rubbed Harry's balls from this particular position. Harry groaned when filling Tifa's mouth up with his engorged rod. He slid almost all the way out of her mouth and shoved his rod into it again.

"Ready for your reward now?"

She went into this encounter hoping to reward Harry, and now Harry was going to reward her. Tifa's mouth and throat opened up instinctively for the reward which was going to come.

Constant blasts of warm white fluids spilled inside of Tifa's waiting mouth and gullet. She received most of the cum in her mouth, although she released Harry's cock a bit prematurely, and it splattered her face.

Cum rolled down Tifa's cheeks, and Harry had to say, it was a good look on the beautiful woman. She reached in and rubbed her fingers across her face. Tifa pushed her fingers into her mouth and sucked up the cum, a sexy look in her face.

It made her all too fuckable body stand out, and Harry motioned for her to get in position. Tifa did as she was requested, getting on her hands and knees. Her hips swayed seductively when she moved so her face could reflect out of the mirror.

Harry moved closer towards Tifa on his position. His hard cock pointed towards her entrance.

"Please, I need you in me," Tifa begged him.

Harry decided to feel up her curves first, those breasts were the prime target of his affections. He fondled the round orbs and made Tifa gasp in delight the moment Harry pushed them between his fingers. Then, his fingers moved closer and touched the side of her hips, grabbing her round ass. Harry gripped it hard in hand, released the flesh, with a solid spank.

Tifa's ass jiggled, and Harry moved up against her. Her body warmed up the second his cock lined up with her entrance. The first few inches of Harry's cock slid inside of her.

"OOOH, MORE, PLEASE!" Tifa yelled at the top of her lungs.

She didn't care that this huge rod was splitting the woman in half. It felt so good to have such a generous amount of cock meat inside of her body. Harry held onto her hips, making sure to be an active participate in the game, by running his fingers up Tifa's nubile young body.

Harry pushed his hard cock inside of the woman's cunt, going deeper. Her legs spread as much as possible, those balls springing against her thighs. Harry almost pulled out of Tifa, his cock rubbing against her lips, and Harry pushed his cock inside of her body again. Harry squeezed her ass, and moved into her.

"Yes, yes, mmm, yes, more, more, more!" Tifa chanted.

A true gentleman obliged a lady when she made a passionate request. Harry obliged Tifa by shoving as much cock inside of her body that could fill her. His big balls slapped down on her warm thighs. Harry moved between her legs. He worked Tifa up to one of the best orgasms possible to make sure she really felt the burn her.

Tifa clutched onto the bed sheets, her heart thumping as fast as possible. Pleasure slowly built up inside of her body. Harry brought it out in one solid explosion of bliss. He shoved his cock inside of her and rode out the orgasm all of the way, pushing Tifa down into the bed.

Harry could tell this woman craved excitement along with his cock. He intended to bring both to her. Harry rammed as much of his cock inside of her as possible and filled Tifa all the way up. He grabbed onto her hair and held up Tifa's head to see her face in the mirror. Pleasure screamed onto the eyes of the woman.

The first orgasm was very intense, the second one built on it. Tifa's nerve endings sang with pleasure, and she thought this much pleasure should be illegal. Every now and then, Harry reminded her of the girth of his balls by slapping them down on Tifa's warm thighs. Harry pushed his rod deeper inside of the woman.

"I can feel you're getting so close," Harry said.

Tifa nibbled on Harry's fingers when they reached up to caress her jaw. Harry took his other hand and held onto one of her hips. He rammed his rod inside of Tifa, filling her up to the brim.

She got close. Slowly the need for release ebbed. Harry slowed down, and Tifa tried to grip him, passionately, trying to encourage his cock inside of her for another release. Harry pushed his rod inside of her and filled her body up completely with his rod.

Then, the dam of pleasure broke. Tifa's warm thighs closed down onto Harry and exploded around his rod. Harry pushed his way into Tifa, and worked his rod into her thighs with a rapid fire degree of thrusts. Tifa grabbed onto the bed, and threw her head back, passionately screaming.

The look on Tifa's face in the mirror only encouraged Harry to drive himself in as deep as possible into Tifa's wet pussy. Harry worked his rod into the gorgeous girl underneath him, with thrusts getting deeper, more prominent, quicker, and he went deeper inside of her. His balls sized up, and were about ready to unleash their load inside of Tia.

"One more time."

Harry mapped out a course of all of the pleasure points on Tifa's body and made sure to strike them. He slammed his cock into her, and felt the reward of her orgasm. Harry pumped inside of her, working his cock inside of her.

Tifa hoped, preyed, Harry would cum to her. She was too busy enjoying a fit of pleasure to vocalize this want though. And too busy enjoying Harry's balls slapping against her womanhood at a high speed.

This latest orgasm was so intense, Tifa didn't feel her legs for a moment. Harry jolted feeling back into her legs by burying his cock into her and just leading her down the tracks to the next orgasm train. Constant miniature ones shot through her body. Tifa dripped with sweat when Harry worked her over.

He took his reward, and then a little bit extra for credit.

"Oh, I can't hold back much longer," Harry said. "Your pussy feels so good, so sweet, I just have to cum in it."

Tifa clenched Harry at the thought of him filling up her womb with his potent seed. This hero would fill her up with so much life bringing fluid, he could knock up an entire village full of women. Her orgasm reached a fever peak, with Harry burying himself at a constant rate inside of her.

One more thrust pushed Harry over the edge. He held onto Tifa's hair to slam his cock inside of her body. Her moans of pleasure spurred Harry on and spurred him to empty his balls into the womb of the young woman underneath him. The great feeling of release followed. Harry rapidly drained his balls inside of the womb of this gorgeous woman underneath him.

Tifa closed her eyes. The warm fluids entered her body, each blast resulted in a minor tremor easing up her very being. When Harry finished dumping the mother load of cum inside of her, she came one more time, and then collapsed on the bed.

Harry pulled out of Tifa and left her like he left most women. Drooling, spent, and pussy dripping with cum; Harry would have to say that was a reward and a half.

* * *

 **End.**


	150. Chapter 150(Kara, Anna, Elsa)

July is Supergirl Month at the Blog, and we have another Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive chapter, featuring Harry, Kara, and Gwen Tennyson from Ben 10. Go to the Page of Very Important Links and the Web of Chaos Archives, and either hop onto the Blog Exclusive content page or the Breeding Ground archives. And also, while you're there, if you want to make suggestions, head to the One and Only Breeding Ground suggestions topic and do so, and best of luck in the randomizer being in your favor.

And speaking of Supergirl.

* * *

 **Warming Up(Elsa and Anna from Frozen and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl from DC Comics)**

* * *

Anna rubbed her hands together in excitement, at least until the point where her sister, Elsa, looked at the perky redhead girl with a raised eyebrow. Anna didn't stop being giddy with excitement just because she fell into her sister's disapproving gaze.

"I can't believe it, he's coming," Anna said. "Well, they're coming….my dress looks fine, doesn't it?"

"Perfect," Elsa said. "Calm down, Anna, it will be fine….it's just one of the most powerful men in the known world coming here. There's no need for you to lose your cool."

"Easy for the Ice Queen to say," Anna said. "You never lose your cool. But, it's King Harry and Queen Kara coming to visit us…..I can't believe it….do you think they will….do you think they will stay for long?"

Anna grew flushed in the face. Elsa reached over and grabbed the underside of her sister's face and forced her to look at her. Anna did so, looking at her sister.

"Why don't you wait and see?" Elsa responded. "They're coming in a few minutes, and I should come to meet them….it's customary I greet them after all."

"Right, of course, you're the Queen," Anna said. "And I'll just stay up here, and wait for you, until they arrive. This is so exciting, I can't wait to meet them….."

Elsa leaned forward and kissed her sister on the lips, mostly to shut her up before she embarrassed both of them. Their relationship had been very close. It had been a fairly open secret the two of them were together, even if it wasn't something they officially broadcasted.

The next thing Anna knew, Elsa left. This left Anna to her own devices, and to look around the chambers she had been left in. Her eyes fell on a tarp, which contained the tribute Elsa had created for the visiting King and Queen. She respected them a great deal, and Anna hadn't quite learned what she meant. The only thing Anna could get out of her sister, was her visit to their kingdom was very memorable.

Anna thought she should wait until the unveiling to take a look at what was underneath the tarp. Still, one teeny, tiny, little bitty peak couldn't hurt, could it?

The princess paused and debated with herself. Elsa trusted she wouldn't peak, and Anna didn't want to break that trust. Still, what Elsa didn't know what hurt her, and Anna wanted to see what Elsa had been working on for weeks and weeks. She held her hand on the tarp.

' _Should I?'_ the Princess nervously asked herself. _'What's the harm in one tiny little peak?'_

Anna flipped the tarp off of two ice statues. A tall, beautiful women, was the first one. Anna's eyes followed down the woman and she looked at her round, breasts, which stuck out beautifully. Did Elsa just guess on the size, or were they real? Anna reached out, but slapped her hands away.

' _No, must not touch,'_ Anna thought.

Anna looked down towards the curved hips and the long legs of the statue. It was tribute to the beautiful Queen Kara. The Princess marveled at the stunning statue, and Elsa did a pretty good job on it as well. She really made the Queen's beauty just stand out.

Then, Anna's eyes turned towards the statue of the one and only King Harry. A handsome, well sculpted body, like a God of some sort. Anna moved over towards the statue to get a close look, to study them. It was curious how Elsa made them naked as well.

Anna's eyes followed down the toned body, to take in inch by inch in her eyes. Her gaze stopped at the waist and moved down right before the waist. Her eyes locked on a thick ice phallus which hung down between the legs of the statue of the King.

She took a moment to look at the large hunk of ice which made up his…well male parts. Anna moved over and grabbed onto it, feeling the firmness in her hand.

' _No, it can't be that size,'_ Anna thought.

Anna knew she shouldn't, but she had to drop down on her knees to get a closer look. She looked at the ice phallus which stood out. She stuck her tongue out and tentatively, ran it down the length of the ice. Anna pulled back, and could see the ice was still intact.

' _It tastes like Elsa…..like her juices….oh my!'_ Anna thought.

Could it be possible her sister was having naughty times with the ice statues when Anna was not around. She ran her hands down the base, and the moved over, to lick the ice cock. She needed to lick more of Elsa's juices off of the fake cock. After all, didn't she want it to be nice and clean when the king and the Queen arrived for their visit?

Anna swirled her tongue down the length of the ice cock, and tasted it. She ran her tongue down it several times, and closed her eyes, imagining herself on her knees, to worship the visiting King. After all, she wanted to make him feel welcome. Anna's imagination ran wild with itself as she imagined the Queen punishing Anna for her brazen actions.

"My sister can't wait to meet both you. I know she'll have as much fun as I did."

Anna stopped, her sister and the two visiting rulers were making their way up the stairs. She could most certainly not be caught on her knees, licking some kind of ice cock. There was just no way this was possible. Anna tried to pull away, but there was just one problem.

Her tongue had been stuck to the base of the cock, to the ice. Anna cried out in anguish. She had been a bit too greedy, and her tongue was now stuck to the frozen service. Her breathing increased when the door opened and it opened up. She saw Elsa making her way in through the reflection of the ice.

' _Why did you have to peak?'_ Anna reprimanded herself. _'And why did you lick it?'_

No matter what Anna did, she was still stuck tongue first on the ice. She saw them through the ice, but they did not turn around, at least not yet.

A handsome green eyed man who looked even a hundred times more amazing than Elsa's brilliant creation stepped into the room. He had broad shoulders, and a very athletic looking body. It was built for stamina, and once again, Anna's mind went wild.

Following him was a tall blonde, with blue eyes, and an extremely curvy figure. She wore a nice sequined dress, which contained her round breasts. Anna hoped her drooling would warm up the ice enough to get her tongue out before they discover back her in a compromising position.

"ANNA!"

Elsa's anguished voice made everything ten times worse than it already was. She looked at her younger sister, who was caught with her tongue on some kind of ice penis. And she couldn't even say anything to defend herself.

Queen Kara's eyes looked towards the statues, and she fell to Anna's tongue and where it was. Did she look more amused or anything? Anna couldn't really tell, she just wanted to turn about fifty shades of red for being where she was.

"Not a bad likeness," Kara responded.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior," Elsa said. "I suppose it's my fault though, I shouldn't have left her unsupervised….."

"You must be Anna," Harry said. "It's a pleasure to meet you…..no need to try and talk with your mouth full."

Anna closed her eyes and really wished her apology could get through. Harry moved closer towards the ice statue and looked it up and down.

"I'm pretty sure I got it right," Elsa said. "Although, my sister may have destroyed the most prominent part of it, because her curiosity got the better of her."

Maybe she shouldn't have left Anna in a room with two statues she wanted to build.

"Well, at least your memories are good, Queen Elsa," Kara said. "It's an amazing likeness…..and I'm sure you put a lot of work on it….especially on certain parts of the statue. And I'm sure the Princess would agree if she had the ability to speak."

Anna once again tried to mutter an apology.

Kara walked towards Elsa and smiled, before she leaned in and caught her with a kiss on the lips. Elsa returned the kiss with vigor, and practice. Kara held onto the back of Elsa's head and slowly guided her back from this part of her chambers, into the bed area.

Anna stood, left along with the King, who waved his hand. The ice phallus warmed up, without melting, and allowed her to remove her tongue.

"You really shouldn't stick your tongue to anything cold like that," Harry said.

"Sorry," Anna said. "I just…"

"I know," Harry said. "So, do you think your sister did a good job?"

"Well, she's amazing," Anna said. "But, you know, I haven't seen the real thing, so…..I'm not sure how accurate she was."

"Would you like to find out?"

Anna couldn't answer the question. Her lips were still a bit cold and chapped from being on the ice. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a nice, long kiss. The minute Harry's lips touched hers, Anna's mouth warmed up, along with the rest of her body.

Harry pulled the eager young princess into him and kissed her hard.

"I think we're missing out on the fun."

Anna heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom, and she knew what kind of fun they were talking about. Harry took her gently by the hand and walked her into the room. She decided to kiss Harry again, her lips as moist and hungry as ever. The Princess playfully nibbled on Harry's lip, suckling it. Her hands roamed through his body, and she could feel something push up against her.

"Is that…"

"The real thing," Harry said. "Since you like to unveil things, why don't you do the honors?"

On the bed, Kara climbed on top of Elsa's body and slowly was pulling her gown from it. Elsa's round breast stuck out, her nipples hard, and not just because of the cool air either. Kara bit down on her nipple and sucked it, causing Elsa a light moan.

"Oh, this still feels as good as ever!" Elsa moaned.

Kara ran her hand down Elsa's body and lightly caressed her leg. These light caresses got the Queen's motor revving.

"Takes a Queen to know a Queen, "Kara said. "And I know what you like….and I know what spots drive you absolutely insane."

Kara pressed down onto Elsa's navel and caused her to whimper. Kara's fingers traced down Elsa's rib cage and she made her way closer and closer to the promise land. And it didn't take much for her thighs to be spread. Elsa shoved her thighs apart and allowed Kara further access.

A single finger pushed inside of Elsa's tight quim. She sighed in delight, it was hard to describe how much she missed Kara's touch, only she did. More fingers followed, and Elsa lifted her hips up off of the bed, accepting Kara's touches in response.

"Mmm, yes!" Elsa moaned hungrily.

Anna had Harry's pants down and a really erect cock pointing in her face. It slapped her in the face when popping out and caused her to squeal. Anna wrapped her hand around Harry's hard cock and stroked it slowly. The beautiful Princess ran her tongue down Harry's hard cock and made him grow even more.

"How big does it get?" Anna asked in awe.

"Stick around and you'll find out," Harry responded.

Anna wrapped her warm lips around the base of Harry's cock and gave him more passionate suck, bringing the point of his cock into her mouth, nice and hard. Anna lightly worked her lips around Harry's manhood, sucking on him. She wrapped her hand around the base and sucked on it.

The eager young mouth wrapped around his cock made Harry grow. He pushed his manhood deep inside of her mouth and then pulled all the way out of her mouth. Harry shoved more of his cock deep inside of her mouth and filled it up with so much of his cock.

"Mmm," Anna hummed lightly.

Harry gripped onto the back of her head and guided it into her mouth. Warm lips tightened their grip around him and Anna really got into sucking his cock. It was always nice to have a fresh set of lips around his cock, making him feel so good.

On the bed, Kara kissed Elsa on the nether lips and shoved her tongue deep inside of the Queen's willing quim. Elsa rose up off of the bed and moaned, when Kara licked around on the inside of her dripping hot slit. Each time she passed through her pussy, into her deep lips, Elsa lifted her hips up off of the bed.

"Kara!" Elsa moaned.

Kara vibrated her tongue inside of Elsa's pussy at super speed, and made her feel really good. She got the tongue lashing she served. Each stroke caused more juices to gush out of Elsa's pussy. Kara pushed her face between the thighs of the waiting Queen on the bed.

Every time Elsa came, she thought about how the fun was just beginning. Kara went in deep and caused all of her nerve endings to explode in a lustful amount of pleasure.

Anna kept sucking Harry's hard cock. She pushed her face down to the point of his crotch and them came out for a little air. Anna kept working her lips around Harry, and sucked on him, as hard and fast as possible. She gripped Harry's thighs.

"Are you ready to enjoy your reward, Princess?"

She doubled on the sucking of Harry's large cock, and made it go deeper into her mouth. Anna could feel the hardness penetrating her lips and those heavy balls slapping against her chin. He was getting close to shooting his warm, yummy, cum down her throat and making her feel amazing.

Kara allowed Elsa to descend on the bed. She moved over to the bag, and pulled out a tin.

"What are you…..oh….god!"

Anna couldn't quite see what was going on, all she cared about was sucking Harry's cock to completion. Harry held onto the back of her head and rammed his thick cock into her throat. He kept drilling his manhood into her throat, and fucking Anna's throat hole as hard and fast as he could manage.

"Get ready for your reward, Princess."

As per custom, Anna opened up wide and accepted the nice present the visiting king offered her. She took Harry's hard cock into her mouth without question and his warm cum started to shoot down Anna's throat at a rapid fire rate. His balls started to drain and fill her mouth up with so much seed, Anna thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure.

She sucked down every last drop of what Harry had to offer with glee. The back of her throat had been lined up with cum.

Harry finished emptying his load into Anna's waiting mouth. He pulled back, and she smiled before climbing to a standing position.

"Why don't we have some more fun?" Harry asked.

Anna turned around and saw the scene of her sister sprawled out on the bed, covered in melted chocolate. Kara smiled and slowly licked her way around Elsa's nipples, feasting the chocolate on her.

"Want a taste?" Kara asked.

Anna moved over, but not before Kara cut her off and kissed the younger princess. The two shared the taste of Harry's cum, with Kara leaning in, to relieve Anna of her clothes. Kara pushed her finger into Anna's puckered hole and then leaned back with a smile.

"We're going to have such fun," Kara said. "Why don't you have a taste of your sister?"

Anna enjoyed having a finger in her back passage more than she thought. The Princess felt disappointment when Kara pulled her finger away. To ease on the disappointment, Anna approached her sister, who sprawled out on the bed, She had been covered on chocolate.

Elsa's eyes snapped open when she had been the beneficiary of Anna's eager affections. Anna licked and nibbled on her flesh, taking the chocolate off of her. Elsa closed her eyes, when her sister licked all the way down her body.

The delicious chocolate, coated in a nice Elsa taste, two of Anna's three favorite flavors in the entire world so far. Her sister's moans only made Anna more differently. Some of the chocolate dripped between her legs.

Harry watched the erotic situation before him, one sister eating chocolate out of the pussy of the other sister. It was really amazing to be honest. Anna's thighs subconsciously spread when she moved closer into position. Harry reached in and cupped Anna through her legs and gave her thigh a nice little squeeze. Harry slowly lined himself up for her.

Anna paused and could feel something hard and long sliding between her legs. She protested at the length, it felt like it was too much to be honest.

"Just relax, and let it in," Harry said. "Breath!"

Anna breathed, while also having her face forced down between Elsa's legs and eating her out. Harry's long rod worked inside of her body, his heavy balls slapping at Anna's dripping warm entrance. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and worked his hard cock into her body one more time.

The wet feeling of flesh against flesh followed. Harry felt the beautiful feeling of a fresh new pussy clamping against his rod. Anna clutched onto him tight.

"Such a kinky little girl," Harry said.

Kara hovered above Anna, and pushed a finger into her ass. Super speed fingering to Anna's ass made things even hotter. Harry matched Kara's motions and drilled his cock inside of Anna's warm hole. He buried himself in, feeling her muscles tense up around his cock. The orgasm was almost here.

So much, so soon. Anna didn't know what to make of it, other than she was feeling more pleasure than anyone would ever describe in their lives.

"Make sure you get it all," Elsa said. "Oh, you're such a naughty girl Anna…..but, that's why I love you…my naughty sister."

Anna lapped up the juices from around sisters pussy along with the residual taste of chocolate. She couldn't be cold even if she wanted to. The warmth spreading through her body from Harry's hard cock pumping in her, it made her feel so good.

"She's cumming really hard, isn't she?" Kara asked.

"It helped speed things along when you fingered her ass," Harry said.

Kara smiled and waited for Harry to wrap the Princess up in a nice little bow. She watched the cock of her husband slam deeper inside of Anna's tight pussy.

"You didn't tell us your sister was such a kinky little slut, Elsa," Kara said, in a mock reprimand. I guess it's something that runs in the family."

Elsa didn't have time to acknowledge Kara's words. The most amazing orgasm struck her. Her entire body felt like it had been baptized in fire all at once. Her body shook even harder underneath Anna's talented tongue. She just seemed more eager to please, now that Harry and Kara were here.

Kara fingered herself in mid-air while watching Harry's hard cock slam into Anna's tightening quim from behind. The redhead princess looked positively sexy with Harry pushing his cock into her. Every time, his balls slapped against her, her tight ass jiggled as well. Harry squeezed it and spanked it occasional, which caused her to breath in pleasure.

"Cum again," Harry ordered her.

Anna succumbed to her pleasure. A gush of cum filled her body, and made her twitch in excitement. Harry slammed his hard rod deeper inside of her body, riding out her orgasm. She could feel the heavy load which was about to bury her.

All parties were submerged in a state of bliss. Elsa lapsed into a coma of pleasure, for a few seconds at least. Her body kept shuddering, with her hips lifting up and down.

So close, Harry was so close to finishing Anna off. He pushed his hard cock inside of the Princess as hard and fast as possible. Her body tensed up, and he could feel the warmth spreading through her. It would only be a matter of time before she reached her peak.

Anna went high up like a really awesome roller coaster ride and then crashed down onto the ground. Harry finished by slamming his cock into her a few more times and rode out her orgasm. Once he properly rode things out, Harry grabbed ahold of her firm ass and buried his hard cock inside of her body.

Warm cum splattered inside of Anna's walls. Harry pushed deeper inside of the sexy Princess and filled her up with an extreme amount of his seed.

Every blast caused Anna to shiver in pleasure. Harry really had her right where he wanted her, and there was very little she could do about it, except accept his huge length buried inside of her body. And those thick balls did a pretty good job in unloading their bounty inside of Anna's moist center.

"Good, very good!"

Harry pulled out of Anna and left her to sink down onto the bed. Both of the sisters looked out of breath.

"Why don't I keep you busy while they regain their wits?"

Kara offered her round breasts for Harry, and any man would be a fool not to take this particular offering. He took the breasts of Kara and lightly rubbed his cock head against it. The firmness and delicious nature of Kara's round breasts brought Harry back to life in pretty much no time flat.

"Oh, I want that hard cock inside me now," Kara said.

She hovered off of the bed, so Anna and Elsa could get a nice view, if they just looked up. Harry made his way into the air behind Kara and positioned his hard cock at her entrance.

"It got me all hot seeing you fuck Anna until she passed out," Kara said. "Why don't you take your big cock, and give me some of what she got?"

"Don't mind if I do," Harry said.

It had been a couple of hours since he had been balls deep inside of Kara's moist vagina. He shoved his cock into her. Kara's center expanded just enough to take Harry's hard cock inside of her and stretched back to squeeze his cock on the other side.

"YES, RIGHT THERE!" Kara demanded.

Harry worked his hard cock inside of Kara's scorching, warm snatch. The feeling of her wet pussy wrapped around his cock was always a delight. Harry pulled almost away from Kara's wet pussy and then pushed into her body. Each time he entered her, it was a new treat.

Kara enjoyed being worked over by Harry, especially when they were hovering above the ground. She looked down and gave Elsa a smile when the Queen looked up at Harry wantonly. She gave a light moan and then winked, when Harry pushed her hips down and then rammed his cock deep inside of her. Every single motion from Harry brought Kara further and further to the edge.

Anna finally woke up after her pleasure. Her pussy had been stuffed forward of Harry's juices and it made her feel so good. Elsa rolled over on top of Anna and pinned her back onto the bed.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with being such a naughty little girl?" Elsa asked.

"You were being naughty first," Anna said. "I tasted your juices all over…"

Anna's logic had been stopped cold, pardon the pun, with Elsa's fingers pushing towards her center. Pleasure coursed through Anna's core every instant of Elsa burying her fingers into her body.

"You're naughty," Elsa said. "And you know what naughty girls get, don't you?"

Anna had been flipped over onto the bed. Elsa saw her tight ass presented and she slapped Anna on the ass. Anna yelped when Elsa's hand struck her firm flesh on her backside. Elsa wasn't done, she spanked her even more.

"Elsa, okay, I get the point!" Anna yelled.

"You want it to stop, but I know better," Elsa said. "I know you want even more. And since I'm such a loving sister, I'm going to give you more."

Anna's thighs spread apart and Elsa closed her eyes. A long phallus, about the same size as the one on the ice statue grew. She rubbed the frigid length up and down Anna's pussy, and caused her sister to breath in pleasure.

"I'm going to fuck your cunt raw," Elsa said. "Maybe that will teach you to keep young lips and your tongue to yourself."

Exerting her dominance, Elsa pushed her ice-cock into Anna's body. Anna's insides, still tender from the hard fucking Harry just gave her, reacted rather heavily.

Harry's fingers traced patterns down Kara's beautiful body. He cupped onto her ass and grabbed it before leverage before ramming down into her. Her body shook, and the force would have caused a miniature Earthquake if they had been on the ground.

"That is so hot," Kara breathed.

"Can't beat sisterly love," Harry said. "But, I think you're going to cum for me."

Kara nodded in response, she was going to cum, and cum hard. Her slick walls caressed down on his hard cock and pushed him inside of her. Harry's balls smacked against her slick surface, each time, burying more of his cock inside of her.

And speaking of burying into something, Elsa buried herself deep inside of Anna's body. Anna closed her eyes and could feel more pleasure.

"Just wait until I melt," Elsa said.

Elsa leaned in and nibbled the back of her sister's neck, suckling on it. She grabbed Anna's nipples and squeezed them. Anna gasped.

The Queen snuck a look at the beautiful sight of Harry and Kara. She watched Harry's long cock pierce Kara's tight insides. She knew that pussy was magnificent from experience. And she knew the cock slamming into it at a rapid fire rate was just as great as well. Elsa's mind drifted off, but she decided to keep her eyes on the prize.

And the prize was her younger sister. Elsa held onto Anna's hips and plowed down into her with the ice cock. The feeling of her sister's warmth caused her ice-cock to melt slowly. The Queen ran her hands down Anna's body and caused her to breath.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna breathed.

Elsa reached underneath Anna and squeezed her nipple. The breathing increased with Anna's breathing getting more intense. Elsa lightly rubbed her nipple and squeezed it. She touched Anna's nipple and squeezed it even harder, and caused her to breath heavier.

"I can't wait for you to cum," Elsa breathed. "I can't wait to feel your warm pussy wrapped around my cock, and feeling it cum….are you going to melt me, sis?"

Harry matched Elsa's movements inside of Kara. Her body shook completely, with Harry working his rock hard cock inside of her body. Harry pushed his hard cock deep inside of Kara's body. The two matched each other in mid-air, with Harry pulling back from Kara and then pushed deep inside of her.

"I bet you can't wait to fuck Elsa's sweet pussy again," Kara said.

"Let's let them have some more fun," Harry said. "I'm going to make you cum harder."

"I can't wait," Kara breathed.

His hands ran up and cupped two handfuls of ample ass cheeks. He released them and spanked Kara, which caused her to moan in lust. Harry situated his cock towards her entrance and buried himself into her. His throbbing balls kept slapping against Kara's entrance

"Yes, take me, right now, "Kara begged him.

The screams from above her prompted Elsa to only ram into Anna. Anna laid face down onto the bed. Elsa leaned down and grabbed her sister by the back of her head. Elsa reared back and pushed herself as far into Anna as possible. She pulled out, and felt the stretchy feeling of her sister expanding to accept her thick creation, and then releasing it in response.

"Take me," Anna begged.

"Mmm, is there an echo in here?" Elsa asked.

Tender touches made Anna shake in delight. Elsa slowly worked a warmth through her body, and also sent shivers down her spine. Elsa used a single fingernail to trace down her back and stopped at her puckered hole. Elsa lightly sent a blast into Anna's asshole.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled, half in exasperation and half in excitement.

"Oh, are you going to finish for me, sister?" Elsa asked sweetly.

Kara hung upside down in mid-air. Harry's long cock penetrated inside of her body from this position. She tightened her legs around him and pushed more of Harry inside of her. His thick balls slapped against Kara's thighs constantly, establishing a nice momentum.

"Harry, are you getting close?" Kara asked.

"Almost, but I want to feel you cum a couple more times."

"Better get started, then."

Harry did in fact get started. He held onto Kara and rammed his huge cock inside of her welcoming body. His balls slapped against her womanhood and made sure her tight pussy, squeezed him every inch of the way. Her tight muscles squeezed around his hard cock. He pushed deep inside of Kara and slapped his balls against her.

Kara enjoyed the orgasm spreading through her loins. She dug a nail into the side of Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. Her breathing increased with Harry pushing his hard cock inside of her warm body. Balls slapped hard against Kara's loins when Harry pushed deeper inside of her.

"Yes, I feel really good!" Kara begged him. "And so do they…."

Kara came very hard in response to Anna's hard moaning down on the ground. Harry responded by plowing himself into her harder and causing miniature sonic vibration.

"You want me to fuck you harder?" Elsa asked. "Don't worry, I'm a good sister, I make sure my sister is happy with everything I do to her."

Elsa punctuated this last word by ramming her hard cock inside of Anna's waiting quim. She grabbed Anna's ass and hammered into her. The cum started to leap through the ice cock and the warmth came very close to making it explode inside of her.

Pleasure exploded throughout Anna. It built up even faster. She could feel it, and she could feel the delights about ready to explode. The ice cock had been made from Elsa's juices and were about ready to explode inside of her body.

"YES, ELSA, OH YES!" Anna squealed at the top of her lungs.

Elsa squeezed her sister's perfect ass and rammed herself hard inside of her body. She rode out Anna all the way until the explosion. Elsa ran down her body and touched her nipples, causing her to explode in pleasure.

"YES, HARRY, RIGHT THERE!"

Harry pushed his rod inside of her body and started to hammer Kara all the way to her orgasm. Her pussy tightened around him. Harry was so close to releasing the load inside. Kara's warm super-powered cunt squeezed Harry and brought him closer to submission.

"Cum, please, fill my pussy up with your cum," Kara breathed.

He buried himself inside of Kara, unable to hold back. His balls constricted and released inside of Kara's body. The coating of the inside of Kara's body lasted for several minutes. Harry rode out the warmth, and shoved deeper inside of her. His balls kept slapping against Kara's thighs, riding her out.

Kara closed her eyes and felt the warm pleasure of a load well earned. She experienced at least a dozen orgasms when Harry fucked her in mid-air. Each of them had gotten more pleasurable than the last.

They descended down to the bed. Elsa saw them out of the corner of her eye. She pulled away from Anna and left her down on the bed with the unfrozen juices lifting to her. She seductively crawled towards Harry with smile on her face.

Kara slid away from Harry, and the next thing he knew, he saw Elsa's beautiful lips wrap around his cock. She slowly sucked him back up to full mast. Her eyes looked up from the tip of his cock, and sucked Harry harder. Harry reached over and grabbed the back of Elsa's head, slowly guiding her mouth around the tip of his cock head.

"Elsa," Harry groaned.

Elsa smiled and reached over to cup his balls. She climbed on top of Harry, lighting caressing his chest.

"I almost forgot how good the two of you tasted together," Elsa said. "Thanks for the reminder….oh, and you're hard again. That's good."

Harry reached over and held onto Elsa's chest. The beautiful women responded with a very elegant sigh when working herself closer down towards Harry's cock.

"I want you," Elsa said.

"Then take me," Harry said.

The smile appeared on the face of the beautiful woman. She lightly brushed her pussy down against Harry's cock. It was more than ready to receive him between her legs. Good things came to those who waited and Elsa was determined to make this a very memorable evening to be honest.

Elsa lightly pushed her hips down onto Harry and took as much of his cock deep inside of her body. She lightly pulled off of his cock and dropped down on him. More of his manhood spiked through her body. Harry grabbed Elsa around her ass and maneuvered her down onto his cock. She filled herself up with so much of his cock, it was almost obscene what she was doing.

Some life returned to Anna, just in time to come face to face with the beautiful blonde woman. Anna was very close to her breasts, and the warmth was almost in her face. She took a deep breath.

"Um, hi," Anna muttered.

"Hey," Kara responded. "Why don't we have some fun while those two are wrapped up in each other?"

Anna didn't need to be told twice. Kara shoved her back on the bed, with her warm thighs wrapped around Anna's face. The Princess tried to breath, but instead, she got a mouthful of the combined Harry and Kara special. Elsa proved to be accurate in her assessment that both of them tasted really good.

Kara leaned back and accepted the eager tongue of the Princess in her tongue. Anna's light fingers caressed her as well, and she looked eager to please. And Kara was eager to receive such a passionate tongue lashing. Already, warmth spread through Kara's body.

Elsa rose up with Harry's cock fastened between her tight lips. She dropped down all the way, and dropped her pussy down onto him. Elsa rose up a little bit more and fell down onto Harry's hard cock. Her body worked his hard rod over.

"Touch me, right there," Elsa begged him.

Harry did as he was quested. The light touch of Elsa's body quivered underneath Harry's hard cock. She rose and fell suddenly on him. Her warm walls caressed his moving cock.

So much cock filled her pussy. Elsa bit down on her lip in the most sensual way possible, and looked down. Harry touched her even more and caused her to bounce a little more fluidly on her. Her pussy walls caressed his hard cock. Harry grabbed Elsa's thighs and rammed into her warm body, harder, faster.

Every inch touched a part on the inside of Elsa. She bent down and allowed Harry further access to her. Their bodies pressed together in the age-old dance. Harry reached behind Elsa and squeezed her ass, before moving down to her legs. Every single inch of the beautiful Queen's flesh made Harry only want to indulge himself into it more, burying his rod inside of her body.

"Oh, yes," Elsa mewled when coming down onto his rod. Her pussy had been filled up and stretched. "You're making me…feel so good!"

Harry teased Elsa with more touches. The orgasm building up in her body made Elsa drive her warm walls deeper down onto Harry. Her pussy rose up and dropped down onto Harry's hardening rod. Elsa moaned hotly and sank down onto Harry every time she rose and dropped onto him.

"It's a good touch, isn't it, baby?" Harry asked.

"Mmm, hmm," she breathed.

"Cum for me, cum like you've never cum before."

Pleasure caused Elsa to cave in to the whims of the handsome young man she rode. Her hips slapped down onto Harry's hard balls. She could feel the load about ready to shoot into her. It wouldn't be too long before Elsa had everything she wanted, everything she needed, and so much more.

"Anna, lick my pussy, make sure you lick every inch of it," Kara encouraged her. "That's it, make me cum all over your pretty face, right inside of your beautiful mouth. You're such a naughty little Princess…..I love to have my pussy licked out by all of them."

Anna obeyed the older girl, sucking her pussy. She didn't think this feeling could get any better. The tastes sent erotic jolts through every sensation of Anna's body.

Kara decided to reward the girl with her eagerness. She leaned down and spread Anna's thighs, before coming down between her legs and started to nibble on the girl's sweet tasting lips. Anna moaned and shoved her tongue deeper inside of Kara's pussy. Turn about was fair play, with the super-powered female burying her tongue inside Anna's pussy and eating her out.

Speaking of pleasure, Elsa kept driving her pussy down onto the hard cock beneath her. Her heart quickened the beat when coming down on his hard cock.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Go ahead Elsa, let it go."

"Yep, I haven't heard that one before," Elsa responded sarcastically, but she came all of the same. Her body overwhelmed itself.

She tilted back just enough for Harry to take full access to her chest and boy did he take advantage of the round orbs before him. Harry buried himself face first into her chest and sucked her nipples. He alternated between one nipple and the next, driving Elsa to a fit of pleasure.

Elsa's explosions continued, as the time grinded on. She really wished this ride could last forever. Her thighs might have been getting a bit sore, from driving them down on Harry's rod. Regardless, Elsa was determined to make her pleasure last as long.

Harry indulged himself in the sexy woman who dropped down on his cock. Elsa grabbed onto Harry and dropped down onto his manhood. She worked herself to another orgasm and her walls hugged him very tightly when coming down for the ride.

Speaking of being brought to her end, Anna's pussy hummed from Kara. The Kryptonian Queen's tongue stimulated Kara just as much as anything else in her life. Kara pushed her tongue deep and went into her.

The passions coming from the younger girl only incited Kara to go deeper. She might make Anna black out from the pleasure. To the girl's credit, she kept up the licking for as long as humanly possible.

Anna didn't care if her jaw felt tired, she wanted to get as much of the tangy juices from Kara as possible. She grabbed firmly on Kara's thick ass and squeezed her.

Meanwhile, Elsa brought herself up and slammed down on Harry. The beautiful woman accepted Harry's tribute of kisses when their body melded together. She pulled almost all the way out of her.

"Getting tired?" Harry asked her.

Elsa summoned all of the energy towards her inner muscles and clenched Harry. The determination and stubbornness the Queen exhibited during her best times made her want to finish this job. She wanted to finish Harry off, sooner rather than later.

"Never!" Elsa yelled.

The handsome King beneath her was going to have to reach his breaking point, sooner rather than later. Harry clutched Elsa's ass and forced her down onto him. Her walls clenched Harry as hard as possible and released those juices around his thick tool.

"Are you sure?" Harry teased her. "Even you have the Queen of Arendelle has her breaking point?"

Elsa didn't really dignify it with a comment. She could feel Harry's cock deep inside of her. He penetrated her so far, so deep, Elsa thought she was going to explode.

Cuming one more time, and Elsa bounced up and down on Harry like a madwoman. She knew these visits might not come often, so she had to take as much of Harry inside of her. Plus, he was in high demand, so Elsa needed to make her mark as much as she could.

Harry could feel Elsa's warmth caressed his mighty rod. The increased build up made Harry work inside of her, going deeper inside of Elsa. Elsa stretched her walls down onto Harry's hard cock and released it with a solid spring of life. Her womanhood tightened around the object of affection.

Kara could tell, unfortunately, that Anna was slowly starting to taper down. She was only casually eating Kara's pussy, but that was fine, as Kara got more what she wanted from Anna.

Anna collapsed into a fit of pleasure from the last orgasm. A smile moved over her face, before she blacked out. Adrenaline wore off and left Kara to just lap up a few more drippings from her.

The exchange between Elsa and Harry got more pleasurable. Harry pushed Elsa down onto him and filled her pussy with as much of his cock as humanly possible. She stretched down onto him.

"So, close," Elsa begged him. "Please, cum, I can't stand waiting."

"Oh, you want me to…you want me to cum," Harry said. "Good thing I'm pretty close as well….but I need you to cum one more time."

Elsa would never forget this magical night, and hoped there was any more to come. She locked onto the memory of Harry's long cock buried inside of her. It was like a breeze blowing through a gusty field. Harry picked up the pace and buried more of his engorged length inside of her.

"Yes, I'm already there!" Elsa yelled.

She brought her thighs down onto Harry's. The size of the load in his balls made Elsa just more determined to get it out of him and inside of her.

Harry felt the warmth explode inside of her body and drive down onto his cock. She milked every single inch of his engorged prick. Harry switched things up, and pushed into her body.

Elsa clutched onto Harry's shoulder. He held her upright for the pounding. More of his cock buried inside of her body. Harry sped up his thrusts, to the end, and really got her excited, scratching the side of his shoulder.

Multiple blasts of cum shot inside of Elsa's warm cunt. She took the load inside of her body, with Harry shooting his warm load inside of her waiting womb. Elsa clenched onto him, to feel every single drop of cum.

The long awaited release made Harry feel really good. Balls deep inside such a sweet pussy always made Harry excited. Elsa drove more of her walls down onto him.

Both lovers saw stars when Harry emptied a load into his third pussy of the night. Elsa really worked for every last drop of Harry, and she was panting, but pleased by the time they were done.

Elsa pulled off of Harry and collapsed on the side of the bed, right next to her sister. Both sisters wore dazed smiles, dripping with bodily fluids. Anna moved to rest her head on Elsa's sweaty chest, before looking at her two older lovers with a dazed smile.

"Please, come back soon," Anna said.

"Actually, we're staying for a few days," Harry said.

"Good," both sisters chorused in unison.

Harry and Kara smiled, having much more time to have fun with these sisters; it would be very good indeed.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/11/2017.  
**


	151. No Way Out(Rita Skeeter)

If you can, head over to the Page of Very Important Links on my blog and take part in the Megamatt09 Reader Survey if you can. And also, while hanging around that area, feel free to drop some names in the one and only Breeding Ground suggestion topic.

* * *

 **No Way Out(Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Very few members of the Gryffindor Common Room lingered around for too long after hours. Most had gone up to bed to be fully rested for the beginning of examinations tomorrow. A couple of them slumped over books in an attempt to study for their finals.

One Gryffindor student made his way into the Common Room after a secret moonlight stroll with a cute Hufflepuff. The beetle hitching a ride on his shoulder turned very excited about the opportunity which presented itself. She clung to her guest until finding a way to safely land without getting stepped on or sat on or otherwise smashed.

The beetle peered up to locate the fourth year Gryffindor boys dormitory. One would have seen the devious smile across the beetle's face as peculiar it might seem. Little did they know that this little beetle held a big secret. And she was secretly Rita Skeeter, star reporter of the Daily Prophet.

Rita lived by two mantras as a journalist which had been drilled into her head at a very early time. Controversy created cash and sleaze sold, two phrases which drove Rita's journalist endeavors. She knew people would be drawn to the most scandalous words on paper. Regardless of whether they had a strand of truth or not, Rita found herself uncaring about that.

Now she entered the fourth year dormitory where Harry Potter slept. Rita hoped to sneak around and find some incriminating information which could make her career. Everyone loved a hero. Everyone loved even more that a hero had been taken down.

' _Let's see what skeletons you have in your closet, Harry.'_

Rita risked a lot if she got caught. She practiced sneaking around and making sure she did not get caught. The young man snored away on the bed. The other young men in the dormitory also snored around. They had been blissfully unaware of the beetle who had been poking around.

She moved to the bedside table and suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Rita found herself unable to move. No matter how she struggled in the most agonizing way possible Rita could not detach herself from that position on the table. It was almost like some force immobilized her.

The covers moved and Harry Potter woke up. He slipped his glasses on and looks straight at the beetle on the table.

' _For Merlin's sake, don't crush me.'_

"What do we have here?"

Those words triggered an automatic flight response in Rita. Only, it would be a lot easier to fly out that open window if Rita had been not trapped. Harry reached over and pushed his finger lightly against the beetle and studied her face.

'It all makes sense now. It makes too much sense. I remember you. You were in the bushes at Christmas. And you were in Hermione's hair at the lake. Yes, Rita, you're smart…but not smart enough."

' _Shit!'_ Rita thought.

"Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet's prized journalist, and unregister Animagus. You are in a lot of trouble now, Rita, aren't you?"

Harry cupped her in his hand and placed the beetle on the bed. He went through his trunk and pulled out the wand.

"After last year, I had to make sure no unregistered Animagi were sneaking around. And I found a handy little spell which immobilized anyone who was not what they should have been when they entered my dorm room."

Rita's curiosity spiked, and she wondered about the unregistered Animagus thing. By the sounds of it, it sounded like there was one lurking around Hogwarts last year. Could it have been Sirius Black? Could it have been someone else? Rita needed to know. She needed to know badly about this. This could be a scandal which could send papers flying off of the shelf.

"It's time to see. I hope I remember how to do this properly."

Harry waved his hand and forced Rita to be revealed. Only, her robes ripped off of her body before becoming fully human. A panting, flushed, and quite flustered Rita Skeeter laid on Harry's bed. Her large breasts pressed in a lacy black bra and her panties were ripped at the crotch as well. The tattered remains of her robes laid on the bed. Her glasses busted after being changed. Her stockings remained to her feet as well.

The Boy-Who-Lived gazed at the mature body of the reporter underneath her.

"You know, you look presentable when you don't wear about ten pounds of makeup on her face."

Her soft blonde, if not slightly tangled, curls laid upon her face with her soft blue eyes, elegant looking nose, and rosy red lips. Rita took a second to suck in her breath as Harry Potter eyed her up like a piece of meat.

"It's all a big misunderstanding," Rita begged him. "You….you're a good guy, Harry, you can just let me go."

Harry picked up a pad which dropped to the ground. There had been several notes made, including an interview Rita conducted with Draco Malfoy on the grounds. Harry's lips curled into a growing frown as he looked over every inch of the paper.

"An interesting angle, Rita. I'm unbalanced and dangerous. If I really was, wouldn't you be in big trouble right now?"

Rita knew that article was just giving the people a narrative they can sink their teeth into. Everyone needed a target to blame for everything, why not the person that they praised.

"You're not like that, are you?"

"Am I?"

Harry's eyes locked onto Rita's. That very heavy gaze channeled into hers and Rita could not turn away from him. She could see Harry standing over her in nothing other than a pair of boxer shorts.

"You're the….."

"Lies, Rita, you tell them all of the time. And the Ministry would be very interested to see how you get those little incriminating bits of information, how you get into Ministry Press Conferences where you've been banned. It must be driving them nuts. I wonder how happy Cornelius Fudge would be if I told him."

"You can't!" Rita yelled. "My career will be ruined."

"And you'll go to Azkaban," Harry said. "Hmmm, that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Harry didn't seem too displeased with the prospect of Rita going to Azkaban. His eyes raked over her body a few seconds. Rita decided to go all in, to try and get herself out of this situation.

"Please, Harry, you can't tell anyone about this. I'll do anything….anything!"

Those words came out of Rita's mouth. Harry just smiled and grabbed Rita's face. He ran a finger down her cheek with his right hand. His left hand moved down to her flat stomach and came down to the point of her crotch. He cupped her pussy which caused her to jump up on the bed.

"You said anything, didn't you?"

Those eyes flushed over the very second Harry touched Rita through her panties which were already slightly torn. His hands rolled over her body and pulled away from her.

The reporter dropped down onto the bed. Her large bosom heaved the second Harry stood over the top of her and undid his clothes. His top came off, his pants, and he wore nothing other than a pair of silken shorts underneath. He pulled down his shorts to reveal something which blew Rita away.

"That'…that's impossible."

"Too bad that's an exclusive you can't print, Rita. I don't think that I would get a moment's rest if all of the witches knew about this."

Rita did not doubt him for a second. His fingers lightly danced against the crotch of her panties. Rita watched his hard cock swaying against her. The third eye almost hypnotized Rita the closer it edged towards her. She really had to have it in any way possible.

The snap of Rita's bra came off to reveal her breasts. Her nipples stuck out and she could not blame the cool hair. Harry grabbed Rita on the back of her head. She looked at him.

"We shouldn't really do this."

"Maybe not."

Harry kissed Rita very aggressively. The power the young man exhibited made Rita feel helpless. This was not a gentle kiss made of love, not that Rita knew anything about that. This was power and control personified. Harry had Rita in the palm of his hand. His fingers digging in and his tongue shoving into her mouth.

The Boy-Who-Lived parted the mouth of the older woman. She knew the consequences of going against Harry now. Her nails raked against his flesh to encourage his deep kissing. Harry penetrated her mouth deeper. Her large breasts smashed against his muscular chest.

"You know what comes next, don't you?"

Rita closed her eyes and nodded.

"Can I suck you off?"

"Tempting, but no."

Harry raked his finger down Rita's scorching warm slit. Her hips rose up to meet Harry's finger. He pealed her panties off to reveal Rita's warm pussy before him. He felt the inside of it making her chest heave up and down.

"Not as tight as I'm used to. It will have to do to tonight."

Rita wanted details and names. Her question faded the second Harry drove his finger deep inside of her core. Heat pumped from Rita the further Harry penetrated her with his finger. Her hips rolled up to meet Harry's incoming finger as it kept trusting down into her.

"Harry!" Rita squealed. "Harry!"

His name being yelled by this woman as she begged him made Harry feel good. He removed his fingers and watched Rita's pussy rise up and down.

Harry took aggressive control of Rita's clit and rubbed it as hard as possible. Her eyes faded over with a steading heartbeat. Harry's mouth edged closer towards her.

"Would you like to see how dangerous a Parselmouth could be?"

Rita heard legends, stories, and she wanted to verify it first hand. Harry pulled his mouth away from her after teasing going down on Rita's pussy.

"You haven't earned that right. On your hands and knees, and put that ass up in the air where I can see it."

Rita spun around on to the bed and presented herself. Harry took control of her body with increased eagerness. His hands cupped Rita's nipples and gave them a nice squeeze. He enjoyed the feeling of them pressing against his fingertips.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out."

Harry's massive cock touched Rita's entry point. She could not do anything other than accept him. The first few inches pushed into Rita. Tears welled up in her eyes the second Harry pushed inside into her.

"Oh, maybe you're a bit more tight than I thought at first."

Harry placed his hands on Rita's plump backside to give him the leverage needed. He ran them down her back and then grabbed onto her hair, pulling it back. Harry slammed more of his cock inside of her wet cunt.

"FUCK!"

Those screams came from Rita the deeper Harry pushed himself into her. He filled her completely up with his hard cock. The journalist could feel her entire body sizing up. This was so wrong allowing herself to be taken by an underage wizard like this. And he had been around the block a couple of times, at the very least.

Rita wanted to know who had claimed Harry Potter's virginity and who had taught him the ropes. She had to know, there was no question about it.

"Just think, you'll do anything for me. If word gets out what you've been up to, you're so fucked. Even more than I'm fucking you now."

Rita enjoyed the length rammed inside of her pussy. Those balls felt like they kept filling up and bouncing against her. Harry drilled her hard and fast to make her cum even faster. Rita's entire world started to spin around. It was worse when she tried to escape through the Floo at the Ministry when it was busted.

"Show me how much you want my cock."

Harry slapped Rita's juicy rear end to make her quiver underneath him. Twelve inches of mighty cock pierced her body and sized her completely up.

He slowed down the strokes to make Rita hunger for more. The more Harry had Rita driven completely nuts, he sped up one more time. Constant pushes of his rod inside of her sticky canal made Harry size up even more.

Rita's entire body blasted full of stars. Harry pulled her up and then drove himself down into her in the bed. Every time his cock slammed into her, Rita did not know what to make of it. Her toes curled and mouth half opened to drool after Harry's constant drilling of her pussy.

"You're nothing, but a whore who is after the cock of fourteen year old wizards. You want your pussy to be punished, don't you?"

"I'm a dirty slut. I'm a no good lying bitch. The only thing I'm good for is to have your big cock in all of my holes….you're bigger than anything I've had."

"I'm certain you know best, Ms. Skeeter."

Harry slammed into the woman's tightening hot vice. Every inch of her sweet pussy grabbed onto Harry the deeper he pushed inside of her. His balls throbbed the further Harry pushed inside of her. He was getting closer yet to being inside of her.

The moments ticked up as Rita's mind started to run wild. How long had they been at this? Would anyone wake up and see them in this particular position?

The mature woman's body reacted to him. Her pussy soaked all over Harry's hard cock. The Boy-Who-Lived had his fun in taking control of Rita's elegant and perfect body. His balls kept throbbing the deeper he pushed into the woman's moist canal.

"Cum for me again. Cum for me like you mean it."

Rita came hard as possible around Harry's aching tool. He achieved a level of arousal within her that Rita did not think possible.

"I'm so fucked if this gets out."

"Yes," Harry said. "Which is the point. I can get you for attempted line theft."

The reporter really hoped that Harry would be ignorant of that particular law. She was his personal bitch now, until the moment he got sick of her. Rita did not have a hope of getting it.

"You know you're fucked, and yet you can't stop taking my cock inside you. Really interesting how things work out like that. Wouldn't you say, Rita?"

Rita succumbed to her pleasure and to his cock. The forbidden fruit was just too tasty. And she never got to have his cock into her mouth. Harry pulled almost out of her and then slammed back inside of her.

"Going to cum for me one more time, aren't you?"

The sorcerer plunged his massive prick inside of her wet cavern. Rita clenched onto Harry's engorged prick. The evidence of this sorrid affair stuck to the bed. Harry pulled almost out of her and then plunged his hard cock inside of her body.

"Yes, show me what a glorified slut you are!"

The wizard pushed himself into Rita's tightening pussy. She reprimanded herself for how careless she was. The rest of Rita's life would have been destroyed thanks to this little misstep.

"You're now mine."

Harry fired his cum inside of her body. Rita really hoped the contraceptive would be strong enough. If Harry impregnated her, than it would be another weapon he could hang over her head. His warm sticky cum splattered inside of Rita's warm pussy.

Rita collapsed down on the bed after Harry finished off into her. He rode her all the way to his climax and hers as well. His cum spilled into the body of the reporter. Harry smiled after pulling out and leaned into her.

"I believe we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, Rita."

Despite herself, Rita reacted to this implication. Everything which went wrong tonight did, and yet, Rita could not feel too mad despite how wells he felt.

Harry smiled. Sometimes a good hate fuck really did clear the mind.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: July 14th, 2017.  
**


	152. Afterglow(Widowmaker)

More Blog Exclusive Content at the ball, as we are well into Supergirl month. Harry and Kara have some fun with Android 18 of Dragon Ball Z, who gets the distinction of being the first anime girl included. Although not the first one written, but that's in a future chapter on Breeding Ground prime. Head to the Page of Very Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Blog Exclusive chapter second or the Breeding Ground Archives.

* * *

 **Afterglow(Amélie Lacroix/Widowmaker from Overwatch)**

* * *

Amélie Lacroix, known as Widowmaker to the world at large, dropped down onto the bed with a sigh. The black bodysuit clung to every inch of her curvy body. A healthy amount of her exotic purple flesh stretched out on the other side of her bodysuit. Her dark hair came down to frame her sexy face in a very seductive manner. Widow blew a couple of strands of hair away from her body.

"You can come in."

A handsome young man with dark hair stepped into the room in front of her. Widow noticed he was not wearing a shirt and wearing a pair of black pants as well. She appreciated how the pants clung to his body with each step he made. The deadly woman moved against the bed.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

Harry Potter sat down on the bed. The lovely woman on the bed shifted herself into almost a perfect position. Her face contorted into one of the more obviously frustrated looks. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Widow shifted herself before putting a single hand on the side of her face. "Sore."

The dim lights flickered in the bedroom. She actually preferred the lights to be dimmed in a situation like this. It did add to the move and enhance the atmosphere. Widow turned herself over to one side of the bed. Harry's fingers started to work their magic on the back of her neck.

"How about a massage to help relax you?"

"It couldn't hurt," Widow said. "But, you're going to have to do this properly so you can get access to everything."

Widow sat completely up to face her soon to be lover. A light smile played across the corner of her lips. Harry reached over and undid the front of her outfit. The violet hued beauty's ample set of breasts came spilling out. She did not wear a stitch of clothing underneath her uniform and Harry could hold her to that.

"Here."

Her round ass stuck out with Harry putting his hands on it and pulling it down. Widow's ass stuck out to beg to be grabbed. It called to Harry and practically taunted him to take her ass into his hands and make it his own. It took every bit of self-control Harry could even muster not to reach out to grab her ass.

She was wearing nothing other than a pair of boots. Harry slipped those off as well and massaged the bottom of her feet. Widow breathed in with a light moan. The fingers stroked Widow's soles and moved down to the tip of her elegant toes.

"Good place to start."

Harry worked her foot over for an amazingly long time. She reacted to his touches and moved up to the back of her leg. The soft curvy leg just melted underneath Harry's touches. He ensured Widow reacted to whatever he did by running his fingers all the way up.

Coos of delight came from the woman the second Harry eased his fingers all the way up her back. Harry ensured he got full coverage of the area which needed to be touched. He moved down and rubbed the small her back.

Her sexually charged reactions to Harry's touch made the real estate in his pants grow very hard. The sorcerer pulled his hands back and then rubbed her inner thigh for a second.

"That looked pretty tense as well."

"I'm sure," Widow said. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Why don't you go a little bit deeper with the tension?"

Her very accommodating pussy came into full view from Harry. Harry watched as Widow's slit parted its ways. The wizard's fingers twitched the closer he reached to his purple-skinned lover. Harry ran his right hand down her back while the fingers in his left hand pushed inside of her pussy from behind.

' _Finally,'_ she thought in triumph.

A skilled finger, a second skilled finger, and a third skilled finger worked together in harmony. Harry leaned in and bumped his bulge against Widow's ample backside.

"How's that? Are you feeling less tension?"

"Oh, I feel the tension building up!" Widow breathed. "You're going to have to let it keep building so I don't lose my mind!"

She cursed in French when Harry fingered her pussy. The tension from earlier circled around to the heated honeypot between her legs. Harry pumped his fingers deep inside of Widow's gushing pussy. Each stroke of her heavenly honeypot brought Harry further and deep inside of her.

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

Harry dropped all pretext of doing anything other than fingering her roughly and also grabbing her ass. Widow did not seem to mind the treatment at all. She spurred Harry on her moans and trashing on the bed. Harry grabbed her ass in one hand while fingering her pussy with the rest.

One beautiful dangerous brunette edged to her orgasm. The cascading waves of a release well-earned shot all over her body. Widow shook back and forth onto the bed, never once breaking free from Harry as he plunged his fingers inside of her.

Harry pulled his fingers away from Widow's snug pussy. They dripped with so much arousal that Harry kissed his fingers and slowly sucked the fingers off.

The sound of Harry feasting on her juices made Widow turn around. She grinned when climbing to her knees to face him on the bed. Her nipples stuck out and rubbed against his chest.

"You dirty boy."

The two kissed which allowed the woman in question to enjoy the taste of her own pussy juices in Harry's mouth. Her fingers encircled in Harry's hair as she worked his pants off and exposed Harry's big cock to the entire world.

"Oh, look at the concealed weapon you're packing, Mr. Potter."

The delicious woman decided to sample the taste of Harry's cock without any abandon or any fear. She took him into her mouth and sucked on him hard. Harry's balls received a squeeze from her actions as well.

Harry enjoyed the tender affections given to him by Widow. Her alluring eyes maintained full contact when sucking Harry's massive prick off. Harry put his hands in the back of her head and guided his rod into her mouth.

She broke the blowjob and squeezed his cock. She smiled and pushed back onto the bed. Widow turned herself around from him. Her big round ass stuck firmly in the air. The purple-skinned babe shook her ass which prompted Harry to spank it. She bit down on her lip and shook her ass again which caused Harry to spank it.

"I have to have this!"

Widow reached between her legs and grabbed Harry's hard cock. She grabbed him in a reverse grip and squeezed him hard. The sexy woman gripped Harry's cock and pushed it up and down to make it throb nice and big. Her eyes flooded with an endless amount of lust.

"I'm going to take this."

She licked her lips the second Harry's hard cock eased for her warm lips. Widow sunk down onto Harry and started to ride him in the reverse Cowgirl position.

Harry watched Widow's perfectly tight body ascend and descend on him. Every ripple of her toned skin made Harry burn with lust. He needed to reach his hands into the perfect position and run down the back of Widow's legs to cause her to breathe in and out.

His hands being all over the woman's body was more than enough. Now, she wanted to take Harry's big cock into her depths and drain it of all of its fluids. And given he had a nice big cock and a nice big set of balls, Widow was ready to settle in for the long hall.

"Oh, fuck, you're so good."

"Have to be to please you."

Harry's hands grabbed Widow's ass and guided her down onto him. Her snug box took a very heavy amount of Harry's thick cock inside of her warm insides. Harry closed his eyes just in time to experience the lustful sensations of Widow ensnaring and releasing his massive cock. Every inch of it pressed against her.

She came and was very vocal when she did so. Widow made sure to allow Harry to see the evidence of her arousal and incoming explosion by looking over her shoulder. She came up and down on Harry's mighty rod and gave it a nice workout.

Never one to miss a minute of pleasure, Widow chewed down on her lower lip for a scant few seconds. She rose back up and dropped down firmly onto Harry's cock. Her pussy stretched around Harry as she descended down onto him and then rose back up off of him.

"Yes," Widow mewled. "YES!"

Harry took Widow's round breasts and squeezed them. He moved his hands down her body to continue the workout.

"I bet you thought you wouldn't feel this again this soon. Didn't you?"

Energy from Harry's finger tips channeled straight through of the clit of the bouncing woman. Her eyes bugged out with pleasure the second Harry pushed into her.

Harry pulled away from Widow and positioned her on her hands and knees. Her round ass stuck in the air ready for Harry to tease. He coated a finger in the woman's arousal and then stuck it straight into her anal passage. His finger pushed in and out of her.

The bilingual cursing coming from the mouth of his beautiful lover brought a smile to Harry's face. He fingered her asshole with one hand and opened up her entrance with another hand. Juices coated the bed and gave Harry the perfect opportunity to slit inside of her.

Harry planted his huge cock inside of her tight pussy from behind. Widow felt like she had been stretched more than ever before from the intrusion of Harry's might breeding rod. Her heart beat even faster the further Harry planted his rod inside of her body.

"Can you take it all."

She endeavored to try. Never one to back down from a challenge, Widow's thighs parted to take the challenge of Harry's massive rod. The legendary lover buried himself inside of her. Most of him fit inside of her. He groaned when rolling himself against her. Her heat just dragged Harry inside with his never ending thrusting going rather deeper.

"I want to make you cum."

"Don't let me stop you."

Those words brought a new fire into the woman as she received a good hard fucking. Her pussy stretched out from Harry's cock. Widow regained somewhat of a control over her inner muscles and wrapped them around Harry's engorged prick the second he spiked his way inside of her body.

"Going to cum again, I see."

It was hard to help at this time. His cock was her addiction. Those balls swelling up against the woman's entrance made anticipation just grow for the incoming orgasm. She wanted all of his seed buried inside of her.

"I'm going to put a full load in your pussy."

"Yes!"

Harry slipped his finger one more time in her ass getting it nice and lubricated for what he thought was the main event. The spearing of her tight pussy caused her slick walls pushing against her. He moved a hand to feel all over her flesh. Sweat glistened across the purple flesh. It was so hot, so very hard to feel up her firm skin as she was aroused.

"Cum one more time."

Widow already had been on the process of reaching her next round of release. Harry's words pushed her over the edge. Her tightness clung onto his veining intruder. Harry's bare cock slide in deeper and preparing to baptize her womb with his seed.

"Your turn."

Half a command, half a question, all sexiness burning from her voice, and Harry really did have to drive his hard cock inside of her. She stretched against Harry's member the deeper he plunged into her.

A full bounty of warm seed splattered against her pussy. Harry grabbed onto her back and injected her with so much seed that she thought she was just going to burst.

Harry's never ending thrusting inside of her body made his balls slowly deflate. He built up a huge load and now there was pretty much no choice other than to dump it inside of her body.

"I know what you really want."

Widow pulled away from Harry and grabbed his half-hardend cock. A few spurts of seed still squirted out of him. She slapped Harry's cock against her firm ass. Another couple of smacks lead to Widow positioning herself against Harry's member. She ground against his lap to create an intense amount of friction.

The ample posterior pushed against Harry's cock. He groaned and squeezed the ass from behind. Each touch of her elegant ass pressed into Harry's hand. He held her firmly in the palm of his hand when squeezing at her.

"And I know where you need to be next."

Harry rose up to press himself against her back. Her asshole just started to open up to invite Harry inside. He had little question in his mind his cock was going to be right back here in a matter of seconds. He wanted to fuck Widow's thick booty all day.

"Oh, fuck, Amélie, you got to love that ass. It's perfect, I can't wait to have my cock in between those beautiful cheeks."

"Go for it."

No need to ask any further than that when permission had been given. Harry lined up his cock to Widow's puckered hole. His manhood pushed against the warm entrance and shoved deep inside of her. His manhood caressed her warm asshole before slipping inside of her.

"Keep it up…don't stop…no matter what!"

She took Harry's massive prick inside of her warm asshole. Harry's hard cock penetrated her tight and warm hole. The wizard pulled out of her and then pushed inside of her. Her ass slapped against the palms of his hands the second Harry penetrated her tight hole from behind.

"I'm not going to stop. I'm not going to stop until I have this ass. Until I feel my cum buried inside of this ass!"

The wizard planted his massive prick deep inside of her warm asshole. Harry cupped the woman's breasts and squeezed them. Her heart raced a couple more steps the deeper Harry plunged into her hard body.

She came as hard as possible from Harry burying his thick rod inside of her. His balls smacked against her ass when penetrating her from behind. His hard cock pushed its way inside of her tightening asshole and pulled completely out of her.

"You're cumming from this, aren't you?"

She could not deny him when he asked her straight out. Widow came very hard at the feeling of his big cock pushing inside of her body. Harry almost pulled out of her and drove deep inside of her warm asshole. The sorcerer grabbed her ass and spanked her hard. He jammed his fingers inside of her.

"You're dripping. You're dipping. You're really getting off on your ass being fucked.

"You know it, babe," she breathed. "Oh, shit, that's a good spot. Take my ass for everything it's worth…please…don't…you dare slow down!"

Widow screamed out in pleasure the second Harry planted his huge rod inside of her gripping hot asshole. He fingered her pussy just as hard as he nailed her in the backside. She cursed in a combination of sexiness. Harry rolled his fingers over her body.

"Oh, fuck, I'm getting close. I'm not sure how long I can hold back."

Harry endeavored to try. He preferred to be nestled against those cheeks all day. Harry rammed his huge cock inside of her from behind.

"Fuck!"

The wizard's balls engorged and started to splash inside of her warm asshole. Harry rammed his thick rod repeatedly inside of her body. Harry groped her ass when ramming himself in and burying so much of his cum inside of her. His cock stretched her asshole and splattered her ass full of cum.

Widow closed her eyes and came two more times before Harry finished up inside of her tightening asshole. Harry dislodged his cock from her with a smile.

"I think we might have made a mess."

She turned around and kissed Harry on the tip of his cock before sucking on his head. She marveled at his stamina when Harry rose back to life without any problems whatsoever.

Those eyes, those lips, and everything about her gave Harry the motivation to continue to the next round.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 7/18/2017.  
**


	153. Barter(Jasmine)

First of all, there's a new Breeding Ground blog exclusive lemon as part of Supergirl Month, with Harry with Kara Danvers and Kamala Khan from Marvel Comics, so get excited for that one. Go Page of Very Important Links, go to Web of Chaos Archives, go to either Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Archives to read it.

And second, there's been a lot of request whoring going on review page. What is request whoring you might ask? Repeatedly spamming the same request over and over again, review after review. Stuff like "I want to see [X]" or "I'm still waiting for [X]" or something like that. This is a practice which I will not tolerate from here on out. Knock it off. Either the woman will be included or they won't. You're making a solid argument for me to exclude certain characters when you spam them like that. It's fine to write you want to see a character once. Although, I really want to that to be done on the One and Only Breeding Ground Request topic on the Page of Very Important Links. And request whoring will not be tolerated there either. Post your request and cross your fingers that it comes up. That's it.

 **THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. PERSIST, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED(for thirty days, and then do it again after you're unblocked, and it will be a more permanent block) OR YOUR REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED, DEPENDING ON THE WEBSITE.**

Now, that I've yelled at people, enjoy the shameless smut. Oh and five years ago Emerald Flight Book One marked my return to the Harry Potter fandom after a hiatus. And there's a fresh reboot coming up, with a female version of Harry in the lead alongside Kara. That's coming out this afternoon. Figured I'd drop the shameless shill here because this is read by the most people of all my stories. (imagine that)

And now on with the shameless smut.

* * *

 **Barter(Jasmine from Aladdin)**

* * *

Princess Jasmine of Agrabah crossed her arms whilst looking up at an impressive looking fortress. Her father had taken very ill and Jasmine searched far and wide for the one element which could cure him. It brought her to the fortress of a legendary warrior known to the people of this kingdom as Ahteen. Some said that Ahteen was merely a myth and a story told to terrify people.

Jasmine stepped up to the stone gates which swung open on its own accord. The carved pathway led forward. Despite the warmth coming from the desert on her journey, the area was oddly cool. Jasmine clutched her arms to her body, shivering. Her attire did not really prepare for the cold area.

"Ahteen?"

She spoke this tentative word when making her way to the carved doorway. The serpents carved only caught her attention for just one minute. Statues of some large mythical lizard like creature caught the princesses attention. The doors swung open which caused her to jump.

"Hello?"

Jasmine stepped into a very elegant palace. She stepped on top of the carpet which pressed against her bare feet. Each step brought the Princess closer into the palace of Ahteen. She moved around and noticed several weapons adoring the walls. A bloodied set of battle armor directed Jasmine's attention. She figured it was a trophy of some great battle.

"Princess, I knew you would come."

The soft voice with an accent from some exotic land Jasmine could not place encouraged her to move forward. Jasmine swung her arms back and forth when moving into the throne room. The lights pointed her past the throne room and up a set of stairs. She moved with grace and poise.

Jasmine stood up to see the handsome warrior with a physique which looked carved and chiseled. Her mouth hung open and the first hints of drool came out of it. The Princess reprimanded herself for acting in such a manner unfitting to her.

"You are Ahteen?"

"Yes, that's what they call me, Princess Jasmine. I prefer to be referred to by the name I was given from birth. You may call me Harry."

The emerald eyes peered down onto Jasmin's blue eyes. She made her way up to face him. Jasmine stopped. Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to his level. Her body came inches away from touching Harry's.

Harry took a good look at the Princess and marveled at how beautiful she looked. Shimmering red hair, dazzling eyes, elegant cheek bones, a full set of lips, slender shoulders, a large bust topped off with a slender waist, and wide hips, giving her the perfect hour glass figure.

"You have a potion which can cure the disease that my father has."

"Of course," he said. "It brings a man back to life even if he's an inch away from death. Only a true and virtuous soul could withstand the potion. But, I think we're both confident that your father qualifies on that front."

"Yes," Jasmine said. "He does."

Harry nodded in understanding. He gave her enough room to breathe.

"A sacrifice is also required for the potion to be used properly."

"A sacrifice?" Jasmine asked. She barely could speak at these words. "You mean…you have to kill someone for the potion to properly work?"

Jasmine hesitated for the first time. Harry put his hand on Jasmine's shoulder and stirred the woman's interest back into his face. His hand moved over to caress her hair slowly and softly. The powerful warrior made Jasmine shiver from his huge attack.

"No, bloodshed taints healing. I was referring to something a bit more…personal and intimate, it needs to be sacrificed. The choice is yours."

The Princess cottoned on to what this powerful warrior referred to very quickly. She felt conflicted about the matter. Jasmine could have pulled away from this and tried to find an alternate way to save her father. However, the sands started to run out on his hourglass of life.

It was not like he was repulsive, no he was absolutely appealing on the eyes. His few small touches made Jasmine linger for something more. And she lingered for excitement in her life.

"This is my offer for payment," Harry said. "Do you accept?"

The Princess gave Harry a tentative kiss. She was nervous, having never kissed another man in her life. Harry gripped the back of her head to hold Jasmine's head into place. He wanted to ensure she did not have cold feet and get second thoughts.

The wizard pushed his tongue into Jasmine's mouth and efficiently explored her oral hole. Jasmine's tongue playfully batted against Harry's when his lips engulfed hers. His hands moved across the back of her neck before moving down to grab onto her bare back. Her soft flesh moved against him.

Jasmine felt up Harry through the thin fabric just as well. Their tongues caressed together for a moment with Harry moving her down onto the bed. The two did not break their liplock as they kissed each other hard and fast.

Harry pulled away from Jasmine and nibbled on her lip before going behind her earlobe. She had not been used to such pleasures and it caused her body to burn up like the desert sun. She was afraid of how this would happen. Jasmine's eyes glazed over when Harry moved down.

"Relax."

His hands slipped underneath Jasmine's shirt and pulled it off. Her bountiful breasts came out in their youthful perkiness. The young princess received a good attack of them on Harry's mouth.

"You….too much!"

Harry spent a few minutes worshipping Jasmine's breasts. He moved down to take command of her soft belly button. Her flat tummy looked good enough to eat off of. Harry ran his hands over the flesh with his hands moving on the other side of her pants.

He rubbed Jasmine through her pants and forced her hips up. Harry continued to bring pleasure to the woman before pulling back. He pulled her pants off to reveal her elegant undergarments underneath.

"You're wet. You can flood this desert."

Harry pressed his finger towards the area which never knew such pleasure just yet. Jasmine shifted up and down on the bed in front of them. Harry pulled her underwear down to reveal her luscious garden with strands of black public hair covering sopping wet pussy.

"Beautiful."

He touched Jasmine's clit and sent a jolt of electricity through her body. Jasmine never knew anything like this. His hands caressed her tender womanhood. The Princess pushed her hips up just in time for Harry to caress her and to push her back.

"Take off my clothes, Princess."

Jasmine had been so used to giving orders that it almost had been a refreshing change to have the orders given to her for a change. She undid his top. A muscular chest appeared with toned abs. Jasmine explored his body and gave him a few tentative kisses. His encouraging smile caused Jasmine to worship his chest and abs with even more kisses. Her slobber adorned his body.

"You've only done the top half, Princess."

She gave him a very devious grin. Jasmine wondered what treasures lied underneath a man's pants. She pulled him down and revealed something elegant. It was long and very hard and almost smacked her in the face. Jasmine's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"It's so big!" Jasmine yelled. "I had no idea they were that big."

Harry ran his finger down her cheek and made the Princess lock her eyes firmly onto Harry's. "Not all of them are that big, but mine is. It's going to be inside you shortly."

The fingers of the wizard caressed down Jasmine's body. He touched her flat stomach, her hips and then moved down to stroke her pussy. Jasmine's eyes glazed over the second Harry brought new pleasures to her. He climbed on top of her and pressed her down onto the bed.

His large organ pushed against Jasmine's firm tummy. Her breath rose and fell the more Harry played with her hair and moved down to caress her neck. His lips found hers and moved down to her neck and collarbone. Each kiss sent spikes of passion through Jasmine. She never thought it would be feel this good.

"It's all for you."

Harry pushed the head of his cock against Jasmine's untapped pussy. The princess experienced a sharp tug at her loins the moment that Harry pushed into her. The barrier of entry came close to being penetrated.

"I should give you a fair warning. Your first time hurts a little bit, sometimes it hurts a lot. I'm going to try and take it slow. The pain will be over in a few minutes, and you'll feel nothing but pleasure."

"Okay, okay, do it," Jasmine said. "Please, do it!"

The powerful sorcerer penetrated the princess and took her virginity with one fell swoop. She screamed out in pain and moved in to bite on Harry's shoulder to stifle her screams somewhat. Harry pulled her away gently, and kissed her on the side of the face. He lightly nibbled on her cheek and then her lips before moving back down into her.

"All for me?"

"Yes, all for you," Harry said. "You have a lovely pussy, Princess. And it's mine now."

Jasmine shivered when she felt the man penetrate and take her innocent as payment for her father's health. Harry entered her body and touched herself. He pulled all the way out of Jasmine and plunged himself into her warm body. The powerful man filled her up completely.

Harry enjoyed the thrill of one tight princess throwing about all of her inhibitions in exchange for getting stuffed with Harry's big cock. His balls slapped Jasmine's warm pussy repeatedly. He pulled almost all the way out of her and drove himself down into her.

"It's all mine now. Do you understand me, Princess?"

"Yes, take it!" Jasmine yelled. "Take me!"

The dark hair of the exotic beauty clung her face. Harry's engorged member penetrated Jasmine in a repeated and never ending basis. His huge balls struck her constantly the deeper he pushed into her. The Princess clung onto Harry's back and scratched it the further he pushed inside of her.

"You're cumming. It's going to make you feel really good."

The pleasure built up inside of Jasmine exploded through her body. Her warm loins grabbed around Harry's hard cock the deeper he pushed inside of her. Those big balls continued to slap against Jasmine's warm pussy the further Harry submerged inside of her.

"Oh, I need this! I need this!"

Jasmine's nails clung against Harry's back as her orgasm rocked up and down. The warm walls of the glorious vixen tightened up around him the deeper Harry plunged inside of her.

"You're getting everything you deserve."

The moments ticked by as Jasmine wondered how much more time it would take before Harry finished taking his payment. She enjoyed it but her body was getting tired and she worried about having to make the journey back in a timely manner.

"Do you ever slow down?" Jasmine asked.

"Not for a beautiful woman, not ever. I can go all night long…and soon you'll have the experience to do so to. You're body isn't used to such pleasures."

Agreement blasted through the body of the Princess. Her body was not used to such pleasure. The deeper Harry drove into her the more new areas had been stimulated. The more new areas stimulated, the further Jasmine thought she was going to lapse into a state of unconsciousness from way too much pleasure.

Time ground by as Jasmine felt the sweet sensation of release twice, three times, four times, and constantly. Each orgasm intensified as the Princess went on a thrill ride. Harry took her pretty much every step of the way.

"You're perfect. And I'm going to give you a reward for how long you've lasted. Many women pass out after two or three. Consider yourself fortunate, Princess."

"I am very…fortunate!" she managed to squeal out. "Oh, but, I need….I need…."

"My cum?"

"YES!"

She did not know how this was making her feel so good. Jasmine just needed to hold on for the ride for Harry to give her this promised reward. Her entire body spilled over. It was hard to say how long they were going at it. It was night when she arrived and Jasmine could have sworn she saw the sun out of the corner of her eye.

"HARRY!"

Her scream echoed throughout every single direction. Harry pushed inside of her to make her orgasm and every other one before it compound in one long blast of blast. Harry plowed Jasmine's tight vice of a pussy and stretched her out. His hard cock grinded against her wet center the deeper Harry planted himself into her.

Harry finally sent his seed deep into the prepared womb of the Princess. Jasmine's eyes glazed over when a steady amount of seed pumped into her body. A feeling something life-changing just happened gripped Jasmine even though she could not put her finger on it.

"Congratulations, you're a mother."

He pulled out of Jasmine just in time to leave her shuddering body on the bed. Jasmine could not register that fact. He…he put a child inside her, and just smiled at the fact.

"But….I'm not married…."

"You are now, congratulations," Harry said. "And I've sent one of my servants to bring the potion to your father. He will be pleased his health will make a full recovery, and his daughter has finally found a match."

Jasmine comprehended what just happened. Did her father…no surely not? Still, she could not be completely mad with all of the benefits she received from her romp.

"Get some rest, love."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and returned to leave Jasmine to finally pass out.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/21/2017.**


	154. The Visitor(Raven)

There's another Blog Exclusive Chapter up for Supergirl Month at the Blog, featuring Galatea and Divine(the clones of Supergirl and Power Girl). Go to the Page of Very Important Links. Click on the Web of Chaos Archives Linked to that page. Then click on Blog Exclusive Chapters of the Breeding Ground Chapters.

And on that same important links, select the One and Only Breeding Ground Request Topic to make requests.

* * *

 **The Visitor(Rachel Roth/Raven from Teen Titans)**

* * *

Rachel Roth took a couple of steps forward and dropped down onto the bed in her room. The satin sheets caressed the bare skin of the Teen Titan known as Raven. She had to throw everything into today's battle. Her emotions hit a high point and the feeling of great frustration she kept buried deep down popped up to almost overwhelm her. It took a moment to bring herself back into order.

' _Ugh,'_ she thought. _'I feel like I've been torn apart from the inside and pushed back together in the wrong way.'_

Raven shifted to try and get some comfort. She dressed in a thin black bra which covered her ample bosom and also a black thong. She exposed a fair amount of her soft grey skin. Her dark purple hair matted to the top of her forehead and her lips curled into a smile. Her entire body gave a shiver when moving and yet she felt hot at the hot at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Rachel rolled over on the bed and came face to face with a blazingly handsome young man. His sculpted face, green eyes, and messy black hair caused the heart of the half-demon to stop. She looked at his toned abs and chest without an ounce of fat on them. Rachel could not believe how someone could be this perfect.

"Raven, I'm here."

Her eyes traveled down to him and caught sight of his phallus. Twelve inches of throbbing meat suck out. Raven's entire body heated up. Her nipples hardened at the thought of being with him and laying with him. Raven shifted over closer towards him.

"Who are you?"

The mysterious man in her bed put a hand on the back of Raven's heard. Alarm bells should have been ringing in Raven's head because of this visitor showing up. A kiss scrambled Raven's thoughts. His warm tongue caressed the inside of her mouth.

Raven could only intertwine her fingers into the back of the visitor's head in time. He gently rubbed down the side of Raven's neck and moved down to rub her back. Tingles spread over her body as the visitor's hand moved over to cup her ass and squeeze it before deepening a kiss.

The hands explored Raven's abundant body. One of her legs wrapped around his hip and pulled him in tight. His unrestrained cock scrapped across her flat stomach.

"My name is Harry. You summoned me because you were lonely and need something."

The invader of her bedroom brushed his fingers down Raven's taut abdomen. Her skin rose and fell the further Harry brushed his fingers against her. He moved to the edge of her panties.

"You've never been touched," Harry said.

"It would be…too much."

"You fear what might happen, do you? You fear what happens when you feel true pleasure, don't you?"

Harry kissed the back of Raven's neck and sucked on her ear lobe. Raven closed her eyes and raked her nails down across Harry's neck. She grew more excited the more he moved down. His kisses brought their next stop firmly between Raven's breasts. Her breasts stuck up in perfect position as Harry continued to travel down towards a certain point.

"Oh, God!" Raven yelled.

"Perhaps," Harry said.

Harry pulled her panties down and revealed Raven's bare snatch. Heat rose between her thighs. Harry moved closer to lick the sweet fluids collecting against her belly button. Raven's eyes rolled into the back of her head the deeper Harry kissed her thighs. He moved closer and licked her briefly.

"You're really wet."

The wizard edged his tongue deep inside of Raven's warm snatch. Her hands locked onto the back of Harry's head to ease him down inside of her body. He licked her pussy and made her shift up and down. Her hips kept rising and falling, bucking repeatedly at Harry's hungry and very eager motions.

"You're perfect, aren't you?"

A nice squeeze of Raven's pussy brought her attention back to the matter at hand. Harry moved on top of her. Raven grabbed him around the shoulder and suddenly, without any problems, rolled him onto his back. Raven leaned down towards him and kissed her lips.

Raven tasted her own pussy for the first time while rubbing the lustful core over the top of Harry's engorging prick. She shifted up and down against Harry's might prick the deeper Raven rose up against him and dropped down onto him. Her lips engulfed Harry's cock for a brief minute.

"Get ready to take it," Harry said.

"Oh, I'm going to take that big cock alright."

The head of Harry's throbbing hard cock shoved deeper inside of Raven's warm pussy. Those warm walls grabbed around Harry's hard cock and then released it. Raven rose almost all the way up and dropped down onto the base of his cock again.

She gave one more drop and filled her pussy up with Harry's throbbing hard cock. The wizard beneath her pushed his hard cock inside of her wet pussy. He rose up on the bed to meet Raven as she descended down onto the bed.

"Ride me!" Harry encouraged her.

He released Raven's breasts from their confinement. The juicy nipples came out with Harry reaching out and squeezing Raven's nipple. He grabbed them and cupped her breasts.

Fire spread through Raven's body the more Harry pushed his hands against her. He molded Raven's breasts in his hand as she bounced up and down onto him. Harry pushed harder inside of her and slipped his massive prick inside of her. She was going to feel something that was never felt before.

An orgasm spread through her body. Raven always denied herself self-pleasure because it seemed like it opened the road for her to tap into something forbidden side of herself. Her face grew wild the deeper she slammed herself down onto Harry. Her pussy opened up just enough to take Harry's cock.

"Oh, Raven, keep riding. Give into what you truly are!"

Raven's head turned back and forth. She leaned in for Harry to take her breasts. He took the offering without any hesitation whatsoever. Harry's strong hands cupped Raven's fleshy orbs and gave them a squeeze. She sank down onto his hard cock when rising and falling on him. She quickly became enraptured in something wonderful. The feeling of lust spread through her body more the second Harry dove in and took full control of her nipple.

The lust burned through Raven's body the second she rose up and dropped down onto Harry's hard cock. It pushed between her legs and buried inside of her. Raven held onto the side of Harry's neck and breathed in heavily when rocking up and down on him.

"OH, FUCK!"

Raven's wet pussy drove down onto him. Her entire body shook with pleasure as Harry held control on her. Her emotions went completely wild. Her emotions were going absolutely insane the deeper Harry pushed against her body. Raven's wet body rocked up and down on Harry's massive cock the further he pushed inside of her body. Raven's eyes closed shut the deeper she pushed down onto him.

"That's right. Just a little bit further. Just give in."

The half-demon pressed in close to Harry. Her body molded against Harry's the deeper he pushed inside of her. Her wet vice clamped down onto Harry and released him. Her moist center grabbed onto Harry and released him. His throbbing organ prepared to reach it's explosion.

"Don't hold back. Be yourself, and embrace all of your strength."

Another passionate kiss followed with their bodies tangling together in lust. Harry's rod speared into her center repeatedly. The energy rose from Raven's body the further he pushed into her. Countless fingers brushed against the soft flesh of the woman.

Harry smiled and enjoyed her pleasure cascading through her body. The wizard's able fingers ensnared Raven's nipples and gave them a very nice squeeze. Raven's heart sped up the further Harry absorbed the energy coming through her. Her tongue danced against Harry's mouth and sought entry of some sort.

Raven gave into her lust and Harry rewarded her by stretching out her wet pussy. She clamped down onto Harry's hard organ the deeper he pushed into her. Raven threw herself back down onto him. Her pussy speared down onto Harry's crotch. He held onto her legs.

The body of the half-demon shook underneath Harry's touches. He cupped Raven's breasts and gave them a soft squeeze. She came one more time harder than ever before.

Harry drove his cock into her and finally, his balls clenched and fired inside of Raven's pussy. The warm seed spilled into her unprotected womb. Raven grabbed onto Harry's shoulder when rising and dropping onto his squirting rod. She sighed in content from Harry finishing up inside of her.

"Let me see you on your hands and knees.

She pulled away from Harry. Hands and knees hooked onto the bed. Raven's thighs spread apart with her pussy exposed and dripping with Harry's cream. Her ass stuck out in prominence. Harry touched her asshole and pushed a thumb inside.

"I don't know if I can take this."

"Oh, I know that you can take this. We'll find a way to make it work."

One hand caressed Raven's puckered hole and the other moved over the front side of her body. Her nipples stuck out and were ready to be touched and twisted. Harry tugged on them and worked into her.

Something slimy rolled over Raven's body and collected the juices from her body. Raven breathed in when the tentacle caressed the underside of her body. Both of the slimy extra appendages held Raven's arms. He pushed against her backside and ground against it.

"I unleashed you…my emotions were….."

"You needed me. You needed someone to show you the pleasures she had been denying herself. And I'm going to give it to you."

Tentacles brushed all over Raven's body and caressed every inch of her sexy frame. The teenage half-demon succumbed to these new sensations. One of the slimy tentacles pushed past Raven's lips and worked its way down her throat. It tasted of how she imagined his semen to taste.

Thousands of fingers brushed down Raven's sexy body. Harry planted his fingers deeper against Raven's back and ran over her sizeable rump. Harry gave her backside a firm squeeze and spanked onto it very hard. He opened her asshole and one of his little friends offered a subtle amount of lubrication.

"This might sting before it feels good."

"Fuck it!" Raven yelled.

"Exactly."

Harry put his swollen crown against Raven's asshole. He could already feel the snugness of the woman's pussy. The tentacles he conjured had nerve sensors which were hooked against her. He would feel her ass a bit more personally. Harry sized himself up and drove himself into Raven's ass.

Raven had a sense of helplessness which also was oddly empowering. Harry's aching cock pushed into her back entrance. His big balls slipped against Raven's backside the deeper he pushed into her. Harry pulled himself away from Raven and drove his cock further into her tempting and tight backside.

"Your ass is one of the best I've ever fucked. I can't wait to make you succumb to be fully."

She rocked herself back and forth. Raven wanted to say she hated being manipulated and seduced. But the problem is, she couldn't. It just felt so good it would be difficult for her to hate it. Twelve inches pulsed into her tight passage as the tentacles shoved into her other holes as well. Two of them moved around her nipples and pulled them.

Harry planted his thick cock inside of Raven's warm asshole and pulled out of her. He drank in her body. It was a feast for him. Raven's bottled up emotions exploded, one of the biggest restrictions on her could be her lust. She craved sexual contact deep down. Harry brought her deepest desires to the forefront.

"Baby, you're good. You're going to be mine. But, it won't be so bad, will it?"

Raven shook her head as the tentacles released their juices all over and inside of her body. The tentacles burying directly in her womb saturated it. Nothing, despite the flexibility of the tentacles, beat the meat pole of this powerful demon penetrating Raven's asshole.

"MMMM! MMMM!"

The moans continued and Harry brought her through the orgasms. Her reluctance faded away completely. Raven craved his touch and craved his cock buried inside of her in any place he wished. And he just wished to take Raven's firm round ass and fuck the ever living daylights out of it.

"HARRY!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh, fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Harry fucked Raven as hard as humanly possible. He slid his mighty cock inside of her snug asshole and spanked her rear when going inside of her.

"You're mine. Be mine forever."

"Yes!" Raven yelled. "Yes….I don't care. Take me forever. Make me feel so good always."

She would never feel desperate again. No, on the contrary, Raven would feel so good. He hit the switches regulating pleasure and made Raven lose it. Harry absorbed all of the juices coming through Raven and absorbed everything she had to give him. Harry penetrated Raven as deep as possible. His balls rocked against Raven's pussy from behind. His hands touched her lower back and he drove himself inside of her.

He growled in her ear. "No one will make you feel like this."

Raven's entire body caved in to the actions of her visitor. Her mouth hung open with the drool coming. Harry worked her ass which felt sore and yet Raven craved more. She craved him driving into her ass on a constant basis.

"Getting close."

The brush against the back of her neck sent Raven's wet pussy tightened into fits of convulsions. He bounced his way inside of her with those balls just slamming against her ass while his tentacles worked her pussy and mouth in time. Harry felt all three

Finally, as Raven was about ready to black out, Harry buried his cock one final time into her ass. His balls released and spilled as much cum inside of her asshole as humanly possible. Harry drenched the inside of her asshole with so much cum.

The tightness and power of Raven's hole just made Harry kept going to town at her ass. He slapped it while pounding her back passage from behind. He pulled a couple of inches back and drove himself deep inside of her asshole one more time.

Harry pulled out of her and pulled her soaked body against him. His fingers brushed against her skin when his mouth closed in against her ear. His tongue extended to wrap around Raven's sensitive ear. More shivers came through her body as Harry rested a hand on her belly.

"Perfect."

Raven could not necessarily disagree.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/25/2017.**


	155. Overwhelmed(Fleur D and Bo Dennis)

**Overwhelmed(Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter and Bo Dennis from Lost Girl)**

* * *

The sunlight shined down from the sky. A certain beautiful blonde with a gorgeous body extended her legs out, put her hands behind the back of her head, and smiled. Fleur Delacour enjoyed this bright and sunny day on the beach. She dressed in a very skimpy white top which stretched over her ample chest. The bottom half hugged her center and the strip of fabric disappeared into her ass. Fleur's flat stomach, long shapely legs, and perfectly sculpted feet stuck out. She peered over to the beach house while licking on an ice cream cone as the ice cream slowly melted in the midst of the white hot sun.

Fleur waited for her lover to exit the beach house so she could lick on something else. She relaxed as the sun continued to kiss her perfect skin. The waves of water splashed against the rocks. Fleur took in a deep breath and breathed in the nice beach air.

The French vixen stopped and sniffed. Something else penetrated the air with Fleur's finger wrapping against her hair. She noticed a figure off to the side walking against the beach. The newest guest appeared on the beach dressed in a black bikini so skimpy which she might not have been wearing nothing at all. The beautiful dark-haired vixen stalked her way to Fleur and licked her lips. Her nice chest and perfect body stuck out. Her beautiful face almost blinded.

"Well, a poor little Veela left out on the beach," the woman said with a smile. "I might have to slap a collar on you and make you a pet."

"Bo," Fleur said. "How are you doing?"

"Bored," Bo Dennis admitted. "I figured I'd swing by for a visit…oooh…that tastes good."

Bo moved closer towards Fleur and planted a kiss on the edge of her lips. Electricity connected when Bo sucked in Fleur's essence and also the taste on her lips. She smacked on her lips when moving away from Fleur.

"Sherbet," Bo said in a breathy voice. "Yummy. I wonder if you have a much better taste elsewhere."

The dark-haired woman's hand rested on Fleur's flat stomach and shifted her position down. Bo's eyes closed with the fingers continuing to stroke back and forth about her.

Bo moved over and took out her ice-tea. She smiled and took a drink of it. The bottle leaked in the heat. Bo lightly swiped her tongue against the bottle to make sure the Veela watched her. Bo reached in and stroked Fleur's hair before causing her glasses to shift back.

"Whoops!"

Fleur's ice cream landed on her lap and started to trickle out onto her leg. The vixen's breath hitched out. She tried to protest, and Bo leaned in. She slowly dipped her fingers into the cream as it oozed. Bo popped her fingers into her mouth in pleasure.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Bo leaned in and spilled the tea onto Fleur's top. Her breasts sucked into the top. Her outline had been shown over her.

"I guess I'm so stunned by my beauty I'm clumsy," Bo said. "Oh, you poor thing, all over your legs and all over your feet as well."

Fleur would have protested the actions of this naughty succubus. Only, she did not want to. Bo's mouth was so warm and nice moving all the way down her leg. The blonde writhed repeatedly, as Bo licked her leg and then started to suck her feet.

The feet of the French magical creature in her mouth made Bo moisten. The fun was just going to begin sooner rather than later. Bo's mouth sucked on Fleur's toes for a few more minute before she turned around to see Harry Potter standing before her dressed in a pair of shorts with a bulge slightly moving out.

"Hey, baby," Bo said. She stepped over towards her.

"You can't just behave yourself," Harry said.

Bo adopted a look of innocence and bit down on her lip. Harry put a hand on the back of Bo's head and moved deeper against her. The two of them kissed heatedly with each other. Harry tasted Fleur's feet in Bo's mouth and also some of the cream from her cunt that oozed through her skimpy bikini top. Bo traced patterns down his forearm and moved back to rub against his shoulder blade.

"Mmm, you've been working out, haven't you?" Bo asked. She stroked Harry's bicep and moved to his chest before likely dragging her fingernails down to her lab. "And you've been working your muscles, all off them. Look how nice and throbbing you are?"

Bo snapped Harry's shorts down past his ankles. The heat from her hand surrounded Harry's love muscle. Bo moved and kissed Harry on the lips while stroking his organ. Harry grabbed the back of her head and kissed her even harder.

Fleur stripped off her soaked shirt and top to be completely naked. The two lovers invited Fleur into their web. Fleur kissed Harry on the side of his neck and then moved to kiss Bo as well. Fleur put a hand on Bo's ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Naughty bitch," Bo said. "I love it…why don't you show how skilled you are?"

"Of course," Fleur said.

A logical part of Fleur's brain warned her she was never going to show up a succubus. She still had to try though. Fleur descended down to the ground and sunk down. Fleur's hand placed on the edge of Harry's balls and moved up to grasp his hard cock.

The first inch of Harry's cock came close towards Fleur's mouth. The wizard helpfully guided his object of lust into the mouth. The first few inches of Harry's hard cock slipped into Fleur's mouth. She opened up her throat just in time to receive Harry into her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Fleur moaned.

Harry edged deeper inside of Fleur's mouth while she sucked him. Bo reached down to caress his balls with one hand and also to move down Fleur's back. Her fingers kept dancing down her back and moved closer to her wet pussy and rubbed her lips.

"Both of you are going to be the death of me."

The succubus grinned like a Cheshire cat and squeezed the man's package. "But, you'll die happily, won't you?"

Harry would not dispute this back. His hands rested on the back of Fleur's head and pierced between her lips. His balls slapped against Fleur's chin the further Harry put his rod into her. She stretched around Harry's hard cock when he pulled out of her.

"Mmm…hmmm!" Fleur moaned around his cock. "MMMMM!"

She squealed at his cock going into her body. The sorcerer drove his hard cock deep inside of her wet throat with a few more thrusts.

"Blast her throat, choke her with your cum," Bo said. "Oh, I want you to fill her tight little oral hole with her cum so deep that I'm going to have to dig the cum out of her throat to keep her from choking."

Bo guided Fleur's head onto Harry. She pushed against Harry's massive cock. Her warmth pushed around Harry the deeper he drove deep into her mouth.

"SHIT!" Harry growled.

His balls ruptured and sent their bounty into Fleur. Fleur had been surprised at the volume, but not exactly unwelcomed.

Bo played with Harry's balls as Fleur kept sucking him. The pleasure from both of the women working down onto him made Harry keep blasting his cum into her body. The wizard pulled out of Fleur's wet mouth after she released him. His cock still spurted with Bo helpfully directing the cum into her face.

The loads of white juices spilled against Fleur's face. It made her look as subtle as a porno with the floods dripping down her face. Her entire face and chest was coated with Harry's cum after Bo finished jerking Harry's erupting cock up.

"Oh, I'm glad there's plenty more."

Bo kissed Harry one more time and got a nice taste of the power his body excellent in. She moved in towards Fleur who collapsed back onto the ground.

"Up!"

The Veela rose to her feet and the succubus snaked her arms around Fleur's body. She attacked Fleur's mouth with a huge kiss. They sloppily and messily kissed with Fleur reaching behind and removing Bo's top. The few strands of fabric covering her tits came out and then they came out for some air.

The static combining between the two lovers increased. Bo sucked and slurped on the edge of Fleur's mouth while also locking eyes to Harry. Harry moved onto the chair to have some fun. Both women moved over to the other side and stood across from each other.

They joined together for a kiss at the same time Harry fingered both of them. Evidence of their excitement stuck against Harry's probing fingers. He pushed into the heat and made them squeal into each other's mouths.

"I have to have it!" Bo yelled.

Bo received a very powerful orgasm. She felt a lust burning through her body to drive herself on Harry's cock and ride him until his cum drained from his balls. She wanted to leave him winded or collapse trying.

But another stronger thought entered Bo's mind, and the thought of Harry taking that sweet French pussy and dominating him.

"Look at this pussy," Bo said. "You want to be in it, don't you?"

She squeezed Fleur's pussy the second Harry's hand shifted away. Her eyes shifted over the deeper Bo dug her nails against her wet pussy. Fleur rose her hips up and down to meet Bo the further she pushed into her.

"You want me to take his big cock and fuck you right here on the bench, don't you?"

The lust building through Harry and Fleur indicated the two of them wanted to do that. Harry grabbed Fleur and pushed her down onto the bench. He grabbed Fleur's nice breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. His hands guided down to her nipples and squeezed them. The rising of her breasts encouraged Harry to keep furthering his grip down her chest until he received a certain point down on her.

"Oh, shit, that's a good spot!" Fleur begged him.

"Oh, I know another good spot."

Two lovers joined together with Harry's massive cock driving into Fleur's warm pussy. He collided with her insides with the energy flowing between her. The sexy Veela shot up to meet Harry's hard thrust. He just buried herself into her.

Bo licked her lips and looked very proud of everything she accomplished. Harry's massive rod slid into Fleur's very wet cavern. Bo followed the progress of Harry's rod sliding into Fleur and then pulling completely out. The wizard drove himself repeatedly into the Veela. Bo rubbed her body and breathed heavily. Energy surrounded from her fingers when drilling into her body.

"You were born to be fucked," Harry growled in Fleur's leg.

Fleur dug her nails into Harry's back and just really enjoyed the ride. The wizard planted his full and throbbing rod inside of her. Fleur snapped back against Harry the deeper he pushed into her.

"MMMM, MMMM!" Fleur breathed. "AH…OOOOH!"

They connected together with Harry pushing his rod into her. The moist center twisted around Harry's big cock the further he pushed into her. His hard head stroked against Fleur's dripping slit with Harry pushing against her. His hands grabbed Fleur's tits and tugged on them.

Her body gave in to the lust she felt. Harry slid deep inside of her. His balls slammed against her the further Harry planted his rod inside of her. Fleur's body burned into lust as she wrapped her legs around Harry and pressed him in top. Her pussy oozed juices around Harry's cock.

Bo watched the deeper Harry pushed into the Veela's body. The wizard planted into her as the orgasms flowed like honey from the sex-crazed creature. Bo could get drunk off of the power from both of them. She could not jam her fingers deep inside or pleasure herself fast enough.

"Break her!"

She jammed her fingers into her so far that it took a minute to lodge them from her clenching pussy. Bo repeated this gesture repeatedly and constantly. Her mouth hung open the deeper Bo slowly pushed into her. Her rapid fire pushes made her lose it completely.

"Mmmmm, oooh, ahhh!" Fleur breathed to herself.

She hit the wall with another powerful orgasm. Harry rode out the clenching of her walls and planted himself into her. The wizard's balls left their mark on Fleur. Her body thrashed underneath Harry the deeper and the further he pushed into her.

Harry became closer as Fleur's slick and velvety smooth walls gripped him as snugly as possible. The hot grains of sand dug into Fleur's body. A normal woman would have screamed out from the pain. A normal witch even would have had some discomfort after a while. Fleur was not afraid of a little fire dragging into her body. She just kept up and met Harry returning fire against him.

"Oh, you're the gift who keeps on giving."

His balls clenched a little bit more. Her wet walls grabbed him and held onto him tight. She was not going to let go of him not even for a second. Fleur was going to receive her gift one way or another. Her pussy received the pounding that it long since deserved.

"You are a gift, both of you."

Bo latched her mouth around Fleur's moaning mouth and absorbed the essence from her body as it was peak sexual performance. She dragged the Veela into a sexual coma and felt herself super energized from drinking such a great essence.

The feeling of Fleur being drained by Bo's skilled mouth only made Harry work further into Fleur. His cock gave way and exploded into her body. He launched so much sticky seed into her body that it oozed out before he finished cumming inside of her.

Fleur's unconscious body collapsed onto the sand. Harry pulled out of her as Bo lifted her head up to look at Harry. Her lips puckered together with a smile. An energy surrounded her mouth, which left only the taste of girl cum in her mouth. She moved over towards Harry and put her fingers on his back.

"Oh, that's my man."

Bo kissed him viciously on the lips. Harry returned fire as their lips connected towards him. The two spun around with both of them feeling each other's bodies up. Bo arched back to allow Harry to take control of her breasts. He jiggled them and she smiled.

The dark-haired vixen jumped up and put her legs around Harry's waist. Bo lifted up and did not care whether they both collapsed to the ground. She took the underside of her hand around the edge of Harry's big cock and drove it inside of her body.

"OOOH, HARRY!"

Bo slid down onto Harry's hard cock and pushed against him. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry's hard cock and pushed against him. The wet pussy of the succubus rode up and onto him.

Harry hovered above the ground so his legs did not shift from underneath her. He put his hands flatly on Bo's back and gave her backside a squeeze. Bo ground herself against him and pulled away. Only the tip of Harry's cock kissed her wet slit before driving down onto his hard cock.

Their bodies connected together with pleasure. Harry was ensnared in a very sexy sheath of female flesh. Bo's warm body pressed up against Harry the further he pushed himself against her. His hard cock tempted her entrance when pushing against her and then pulling completely out of her.

"Oooh, you stud," Bo breathed. "Oh, fuck me tender!"

Their bodies absorbed the mutual arousal of the other. Harry put his hands on Bo and could feel her highly aroused body. She slipped down onto him and drove herself onto her. The succubus exhibited her need for his cock quite nicely by squeezing him and not letting him go.

"I'm going to drain you dry," Bo breathed in his ear.

She nibbled Harry's lips and ear, and he shifted down after a second. Harry attacked Bo's heaving chest and squeezed her. The breathing and writhing succubus drove her warm pussy down onto Harry's hard cock. She picked up the pace with each moment.

Harry allowed himself to submerge into the decay next to him. The wizard held onto her warm chest and rubbed on her nipples. He pulled back from her and looked up towards her face.

"Many have tried."

Bo's toes curled at the thought of making an attempt at him. She tried to throw her all into him. Her bravado was not going to be denied right now.

The two matched each other when hovering up above Fleur's unconscious body on the beach. Bo dug her nails into Harry and ran down his body.

"Oh, think about how tight my pussy is and how much you want to cum in it! You'd like that. You'd like to put your cum inside of my pussy. Just think of the daughter the two of us could create."

"Don't make promises you're not prepared to keep," Harry said.

"What if I am?" Bo asked.

Harry sunk his nails into Bo's ass to hold her tight and drove into her body. He dragged his energy into her body and stimulated her nerve endings. The two indulged in the most tried and tested human interaction. Bo's nails scrapped against Harry the further he pushed into her wet cavern.

"Then, you better be ready to get the biggest load ever."

Anticipation built through her. Every moment Bo dragged closer to the edge of her passion. Harry planted his cock into her body and pressed into her. Bo clenched on his muscle and milked him.

Harry reached ever closer to his edge the further he pushed into her body. Bo's wet pussy clamped down onto his hard cock and shoved into her.

"CUMMING!"

He decided to join her, waiting for Bo's orgasm to reach her peak. Her sexy body thrashed in mid-air the second Harry drove himself deeper into her. His cock buried as deep into her with their bodies smashing together. Harry made Bo arch back in air and prepare to receive his cum.

"FUCK!"

Harry fired his hot cum into Bo's wet pussy. He pulled almost all the way out of her and then drove into her repeatedly. His balls drained their cum into her body and allowed them to descend to Earth.

Bo rode Harry straight to the ground. Her heated groin absorbed the heat from her. His heavy load entered her body when Bo kissed Harry. She absorbed the most forbidden essence of them all. The power of the Chosen One, the Black King, the Dragon, whatever he was called, drained into Bo's body.

Her tasty lips merged with his as Harry pushed into her. His last few thrusts brought himself into Bo's body when driving into her.

"I don't think I'm drained yet."

Bo almost could have smiled at that one. "Oh, I know. If at first you don't succeed….."

She placed a hand on Fleur's head for a second and caused her body to shake with an orgasm. Bo turned herself to Harry and aimed for his rod which stuck up once again almost as if it sensed a sexually aroused woman was near.

"Try again!"

Bo drove herself onto Harry. Her soaked and worked over pussy tightened up enough to envelope Harry. The succubus made a second attempt to submerge into Harry. She rode Harry for the second time tonight and it would not be the last time tonight if she had her say.

Fleur's eyes opened and pretended to be asleep as she prepared to take her moment when the Fay had been at her most sexually distracted.

Revenge would taste sweet.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/4/2017.  
**


	156. Unholy Worship(Helena Bertinelli)

**There's a Blog Exclusive chapter on the blog with Harry, Power Girl, and She-Hulk. Go to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Chapter links.**

* * *

 **Unholy Worship(Helena Bertinelli/Huntress from DC Comics).**

* * *

Dim light filled a Catholic Church deep inside of Gotham City. A gentleman dressed as a priest looked over the opened doors and noticed a figure sauntering her way into the church. She moved with a few careful steps which grew closer each step she took. The woman edged closer towards the man with a smile crossing over her face.

The dark-haired woman dressed in a Catholic Schoolgirl's uniform with a few modifications made. The woman stepped a few inches with the white material of her outfit pinned against her ample chest. Deep and mesmerizing cleavage caught the attention of the priest who smiled. Her plaid skirt only barely covered what needed to be covered and it appeared as if she thought underwear was a burden on this night. White sheer stockings clung greedily and enticingly to her long and dazzling legs.

The woman approached the edge of the church and smiled. The crucifix dangling from her neck drew even further attention to her cleavage. Helena Bertinelli's dark alluring skin showcased her Italian heritage with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes looked rather smoke when she moved towards the priest and pressed up against her.

"Father Potter, I'm in need of your assistance."

A few seconds passed with Harry smiling at her. "Yes, my child, what is it you need?"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to get the gorgeous vixen's attention. Helena's lips popped together when leaning in closer towards Harry. Her tongue danced against her lips whilst moving just a little bit closer to the man in front of her.

"I've been…pent up. There's just something demanding to get out."

"You feel something dark inside of you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Helena confirmed a few minutes later. "And it's…it's haunting my every night and leaving me waking up at night, shivering and dripping. I can't deny it any more….I feel like life has not been fulfilling."

"At ease, my child."

Harry put a hand on Helena's cheek and rubbed it. She looked up at the young man in front of her and smiled. Helena's eyes traced over his body.

"You lack purpose. Most times, you can find your purpose in your worship of a great power."

The woman's fingers curled against the chest of Father Potter. The schoolgirl's tongue danced between her lips when moving closer towards her.

"Do you ever feel a need so deep that you just have to work away your frustration before it overwhelms you?"

Helena latched the back of his head. Harry reached around and felt her bare back when it rolled up against her. Harry's smile crossed in his face.

"All of the time. But, there are certain activities which relieve the pain. You can be saved if you just have faith in what you're worshipping."

The eyes of the Italian beauty looked over his body. Her hand came down past his front towards his abdomen. Helena stopped cold at the edge of his pants. Her hand encircled his crotch and could feel something growing against her. Helena's fingers clutched him for a few seconds and then released him with a teasing smile.

"I see," Helena said. "Oh, I see the light, Father!"

She wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into a kiss. Helena purposely missed her lips to bury him briefly into her chest pillows. Harry pulled up and she gave him a very intense kiss. Their lips buried together with their tongues meeting in the center.

Harry reached down and put his hands on the back of her right leg to steady you.

"Yes, I can see a woman like you is in desperate need of salvation."

The doors of the church closed because of some invisible force. The only thing entering the church was the moonlight. Harry's hand never once left the back of Helena's leg. He moved into position and parted her thighs to rub the area between them.

"I do need saving," Helena admitted. "I think…you need to perform an intervention, Father."

A smile popped over Harry's face the second he reached underneath her skirt and felt her bare center. Helena closed her eyes and Harry planted a couple of soft kisses on her cheek. He pulled away from her and then dove in to kiss her on the lips.

Their kiss latest for a long few minutes and lingered the deeper Harry pushed his tongue past Helena's oral hole. He moved deeper and faster into the mouth of the temptress in front of him. Helena opened her mouth far and wide for Harry to explore the inside of her mouth.

The two parted ways to leave Helena in a state where her body warmed up. Harry made his way to feel up her neck and touched her chest. He felt the rising bust threatened to move out. Harry unbuttoned her top and revealed Helena's bare breasts.

A cool gust of air blasted through the church and set Helena's nipples up high. His able hands clutched Helena's warm chest and gave her ample orbs a squeeze. Helena's eyes shifted over from what Harry was doing to her and he was doing a whole lot to get her motor running.

"Oh H…er Father Potter!" Helena breathed. "Oh, fuck, that feels so good!"

Harry just smiled and came in with a light little kiss. He tenderly touched the edge of Helena's jaw and made her breath in. He reached behind and grabbed Helena by the hair to make her look at him.

"I believe it's customary to kneel."

Helena did not kneel just yet. She tore off the robes to reveal Harry dressed in his underclothes. His big cock strained against the pants. Helena made quick work of his pants and then his boxing shorts.

"I better worship my higher power."

She used Harry's robes as a cushion to drop to her knees. The hard cock stuck out and came inches away from striking Helena in the face. She started at the base of his cock and licked all the way up. She looked up at him with imploring eyes and then moved her way to the tip of his head.

The green-eyed man put his hands on the back of Helena's head as her mouth made love to him.

"I'm afraid there will be great offense if you don't worship your higher power completely."

The mighty cock parted Helena's warm lips and eased slightly into her mouth. Helena could have swallowed his mighty prick the deeper it pushed past into her throat. She gave a very hungry and intoxicating moan the second Harry pushed inside of her.

"Mmmm!" Helena moaned at the top of her lungs. "MMMM!"

Harry grabbed the back of Helena's head and pushed his cock into her. The Catholic School Girl deep throated the hard prick of the priest. She got on her knees and worshipped like she never worshipped before. Every suck brought Harry closer to the edge. Those eyes burned with such impressive naughtiness it was hard for Harry to hold back his own thoughts.

"Yes, my child. Give it your all. Show your devotion to me!"

The hard lip smacking engulfed Harry's mighty rod constantly. A never ending assault of Harry's male endowment left Helena choking for even more. Her tongue danced over the tip of his rod and then swirled back around to meet the base of his cock. She took the tip into her throat and worked Harry over with her mouth.

"Not the time," Harry ordered. "Step back."

Helena's mouth did not receive the gift. She pulled back with some regrets in her eyes. Harry motioned for her to move over. Helena put herself over to the Preacher's stand and cupped her hands over it.

"I'm going to have to absolve you of all your sins, Ms. Bertinelli," Harry said. "And there's only one path to salvation inside my church."

His fingers pushed against the wet snatch. Helena's eyes glazed over the further Harry entered her pussy from behind. Another hand moved over and cupped her bare breasts as well. His hands worked her into a fever. Helena's legs almost buckled against her.

"You will be forgiven in time. But, right now…."

Harry's cock edged up against Helena's slick entrance. She kept pressing her hands against the stand with Harry bending her over.

"Give me an amen!" Harry growled in her ear.

"AMEN!"

That word empathized Harry's cock entering Helena tight snatch. The moist center hugged onto Harry when he placed his hands on her. He maneuvered his hands around her body and kept feeling up her backside. He squeezed the ample ass and slapped it before slamming inside of her pussy when she had been pressed down.

"Oh, my young lady, I believe you have a lot of sins to absolve today!"

"Get to absolving, Father!" Helena yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry just smiled as jolts of magical energy flowed through his body and struck Helena in the most sensitive areas of her body. Her breasts hung out for Harry to grab onto and to touch. He worshipped Helena's round orbs and gave them a very select squeeze .He pulled away from her tit and then gave her another squeeze. Helena looked over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze.

"Oh, again," Helena breathed.

The handsome young man pushed into the naughty Catholic schoolgirl. Her ass jiggle when Harry slammed into her body. The sounds from Helena's mouth encouraged Harry to hammer her pussy with even more vigor. His clenched her ass and gave Helena a very intense thrust into her. Her entire body squeezed around Harry's tool when he pulled out of her and pushed back inside of her.

"Time for you to achieve your release so you can be free! Free of all that is pent up inside! Free of all which is twisting your body and tormenting your soul."

Helena was not certain it was her soul being tormented as Harry planted his iron hard rod into her. His balls slapped Helena from behind with each thrust. Harry gained momentum. His bare cock touched Helena's center. Harry pulled out of her with the tip of his cock dancing on her.

The wizard slid his massive prick into Helena's womanly core. She hugged him from the thrust to end all thrusts. Harry pushed his way almost all the way out of her. His tip danced on Helena's pussy slit and lightly brushed against her. Harry inched closer to an intrusion into her welcoming body.

"Get ready. Here it comes."

Helena prepared herself for Harry's intrusion inside of her one more time. She grabbed tightly against the wood and a different kind of wood spiked her body. Her loins stretched out the further Harry buried deep inside of her. He slid almost all the way out of her body.

"Get ready for more," Harry said. "We have a long way to go. And I'm not done making you feel the force of this! You're going to feel the power!"

"I feel the power!" Helena yelled.

She would have screamed out "amen" again if a huge cock slid into her body. Harry's healing hands brought the tension out of her body. Her walls brushed and tugged against the intruding tool of lust inside of her.

Harry pulled out of Helena and she almost collapsed to her knees. The adept gentleman caught her and turned Helena around. He scooped her up and turned her around so she laid back against the stand. It wobbled underneath Helena the further Harry moved towards her.

"Ready for the next step."

Helena's legs tightened around Harry to pull him ever so closer towards her. The heat of her pussy scorched and needed one thing to fill it. The tip of Harry's cock danced against Helena's warm womanhood. She pushed up closer towards Harry to feel him closing into her. He grew ever so closer.

They met one more time. Harry grabbed onto her torso for added leverage and then moved up. Her chest was the object of Harry's very frantic attention. He groped her breasts much to the sinful enjoyment of the Catholic Schoolgirl who succumbed to his cock.

"Good, you're being absolved."

She moaned hotly in Harry's ear. His massive cock pushed past her walls and into her smoldering hot core. Helena clutched Harry with her pussy walls enveloped around him.

"Looks like you have your own demons to work out, Father?"

Harry touched her breasts and brought a moan towards her. He let go of the funbags of this sexy vixen before pushing down against her. He drove down into Helena's warm pussy with a constant series of thrusts down into her body.

"We all have our vices, my dear."

Helena touched lip to lip with the man above her. Their bodies connected together with Harry working his way further into the woman in question. Helena's nails scrapped the back of the young man's neck the deeper he pushed inside of her. Helena bumped her hips up to meet Harry as he thrust deep inside of her.

"Fuck," Helena moaned out of the corner of her lips.

His hard cock struck her in places which Helena never knew would drive her to such a state. His thick balls pushed against Helena's body the deeper and faster he plunged inside of her. Helena grabbed onto the back of Harry's shoulder and encouraged him inside of her.

"You're adept at many things. We can work on this."

Harry grabbed Helena's ass and slammed down into her pussy. His cock touched her womb and then he pulled out of her. He pushed into Helena again. The constant thrusting brought Helena's pussy to a state of satisfaction. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry's rigid prick.

"Make me cum all night long."

Strong fingers caressed the back of Helena's stocking clad legs as they kicked up into the air. Her legs dangled off the side of podium as she arched herself back. Her back would be sore in the morning from mainlining this position for so long. It would be worth it to get this cock inside of her so deep and so fluidly.

"I'm getting closer," Harry growled. "And you are too."

"I am…too," Helena agreed.

Her nails dug into Harry's back the second he pushed into her. He lifted her up so they met more closely .Helena's overtaxed loins met Harry.

Harry eased her to an orgasm. Her pussy secreted the necessary lubrication for Harry to struck Helena from underneath. His big balls danced against her. They struck her clit which only encouraged Helena to hang onto the back of his neck. He looked at her eyes burning in lust and knew sooner or later, Harry would have to give into his inhibitions.

"You're going to cum for me tonight," Harry groaned. "Cum for me nice and hard."

"Father, I'm cumming!" Helena yelled.

Her sinfully tight pussy grabbed Harry's massive prick. His prick engulfed the slick center of the Catholic Schoolgirl who squirmed underneath him. Harry pulled completely out of her and drove into Helena's tight pussy from over the top.

Harry drove his cock into her. His loins hit their limit and started to gush.

"Oh, you sinful bastard, knocking up a woman who has come to you for help!"

Her reprimanding words only caused Harry's balls to clench tighter and fire into the pussy of the woman underneath him. Harry's manhood spiked inside of Helena at a constant state until the cum became less abundant and she finished.

The encounter finished and Helena swung her legs off to land on the ground. She grinned at him.

"So, I guess that it's your turn to pick next time," Helena said.

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe a catholic girl like you would be so debauched."

"Blame it on the strict upbringing," Helena said with a shrug. "So, I might have a confession to make."

She wiggled her ass and edged towards the confession both. Helena's enticing ass moving towards him only spurred Harry to follow.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter on 8/8/2017.**


	157. Given Their All(Artemis Athena)

**Given Their All(Artemis and Athena from Greek Mythology).**

* * *

Harry Potter had been summoned to Olympus after a heroic victory. Over the past couple of years, he gained connections to several of the goddesses. Aphrodite took an interest to him very early and took Harry under his wing. And he owed her a lot of what he knew. Some of the other goddesses also took a liking to him.

"Once again, a goddess finds herself in your debt, Harry Potter."

A strikingly beautiful woman with dark hair dressed in a tight white toga stepped forward. She wore a pair of glasses on the bridge of nose, even though she did not need them. It did really showcase the naughty librarian look she was going for. The woman sauntered over with a very obvious and knowing smile on her face. Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, moved closer towards Harry. She took his hand and lead him further into the palace temple.

"It's a common occurrence," Harry said. "Although to be fair, it's not just a goddess who is in my debt…."

"No, it's two."

A strikingly tall woman dressed in a tight black top and a pair of skin-tight black pants stepped into the picture to face Harry. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, smiled. Her dark hair flipped down her back. She eyed Harry for a couple of seconds. Her interest in him had been obvious.

"Well, maybe it's two goddesses," Harry admitted. "Still, you can't deny that I've helped save a lot of people out there tonight."

"Yes, we know, honey," Athena said. "And with that, you deserve a reward."

The two virgin goddesses moved Harry back into the bedroom. They were going to give him something which they had saved for a very long time. Athena moved in and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"At first, we were skeptical about you when Aphrodite told us your plan," Athena said. "You come from a society of people who are not the most enlightened of them…no offense."

"None taken," Harry said.

Artemis stood behind Harry and rubbed on the back of his neck very lightly. She moved closer towards the strong young man and whispered in his ear.

"But, you've proven yourself to be above and beyond anything we've ever seen. And after what you've done today, I think that deserves a reward."

She decided to take off Harry's shirt to gain further access to his muscled back and torso. She ran her hands over Harry's body and moved over. Athena already had been at the front of Harry.

"You'll find a nice relaxing massage really helps you out after a long and hard hunt," Artemis said.

The words long and hard had been given an extra pop with her mouth. Artemis rubbed Harry's abs and moved over to lightly tease the belt of his pants. She started to unloop it for a second and then paused. She allowed Athena to get his pants off.

"I've wanted to see you out of these ever since Aphrodite would not shut up about them.'

The Goddess of Wisdom may not have laid with a man, but she had knowledge on pretty much everything.

The object of her desire came out in front of the palm of Athena's hand. She rubbed through his pants which made Harry even harder for her. Athena dragged her tongue over her lips with hunger dancing over her eyes. She had to have this nice big cock out of Harry's pants and ready for her consumption. She pulled down Harry's pants and caused his cock to come out into the picture.

"I must have this," Athena breathed hungrily. "It's larger than average. You have a very divine cock."

Artemis's top came off and her soft breasts pressed against Harry's back. Harry smiled and helped Athena move into position to take his cock. The goddess had to make a small adjustment to get Harry's cock into her mouth. The moment she did, pure warmth surrounded Harry's throbbing erection.

"Oh, that looks like fun, and those large balls are being neglected," Artemis said. "Why don't we fix that?"

The topless goddess dropped down onto the ground. Harry prepared to get a thrill of these two goddesses exploring their pent up lust with his cock and balls. Artemis cupped his balls and caused a jolt of pleasure to spread through Harry's body. From the top of his head, to the tips of his toes, Harry experienced pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt more.

Athena took Harry's cock into her mouth. The warmth spread around Harry's manhood the second she slid him inside. She pulled back a couple of inches and then wrapped her lips around his cock before pulling back away from Harry. Harry groaned the second Athena flexed her hand around his balls and then relaxed the grip. He received a nice and perfect blowjob around his massive prick.

"Fuck," Harry groaned.

The goddesses took extra care to worship Harry's cock. Harry's hands brushed against the back of their heads and they rewarded his gentle caresses by giving him a very powerful deep-throat blowjob. Harry continued to guide his cock inside of Athena's tight mouth.

"Keep sucking my cock like it's your job," Harry said.

His hips bucked up and he felt really great with the hard cock-sucking. The beautiful mouth of the goddess ensnared Harry and released him. Those lips pushed down Harry's prick and released him after several minutes. Artemis decided to take a turn.

Both women alternated sucking on Harry's big hard cock. The moment they finished blowing him, they both licked down the side of his cock. They met the tip of his cock with a long and hungry kiss.

Athena slid Harry's member back into her oral cavity. She took him as deep as possible as he could. Artemis moved around the section of cock which could not enter Athena's mouth with ease.

"Suck it, suck it, you naughty goddesses!"

The messiness of the double blowjob coated Harry's cock all the way with their salvia. Artemis took his balls and felt how full they were. The goddess applied some pressure to squeeze and pull at Harry's balls.

"She wants your divine gift," Artemis said. "Choke her with it!"

Harry pushed his hard cock deep into Athena's throat cavity. It stretched around Harry's hard cock the second he pulled back out of her mouth. He pushed back into her throat with a constant level of thrusts. He grew even harder when his organ swelled up to release the flood inside of Athena's mouth.

"MMMM!" Athena moaned at the top of her lungs. "MMM!"

She took more of Harry's hard prick inside of her mouth. It spurted sticky cum into Athena's mouth. She swallowed his prick and sucked in like it was her job.

The second Harry's cock dislodged from Athena's mouth, it was not done spurting and it caught Artemis in the face. She had been surprised, but not unpleased to get a full facial of Harry's divine seed. It did give her skin a bit of a glow. Artemis scooped the cum from her fingers and proceeded to suck her fingers dry of the seed.

"Delicious," Artemis said. "Athena, come here darling. I want to taste what our hero has left to you."

Athena ascended from her knees with the expected amount of grace from a goddess like her. Artemis cupped Athena about the area of her cheeks and kissed her very deeply. Their tongues danced together. Artemis's able hands relieved Athena of her garments and dropped it down to the ground to reveal her perfect body for consumption.

Harry's attention turned to Athena's perfectly formed body. Her two breasts stuck up and looked stunning. The only thing she wore was a pair of glasses and that made the goddess look more divine. She walked over and straddled Harry's lap.

"It's time," she told him without any shame in her eyes.

Years passed, lifetimes of people went by as Athena waited to meet with her dream man. All of her dreams came true the second her wet pussy dropped down onto his hard cock. She stretched her warmth around Harry's cock as he explored her body.

Able lips danced every inch of Athena's deliciously warm and sexy body. His fingers stroked Athena's hard nipples for a moment and brought her to a scream of passion. Athena bounced up and down on Harry's hard cock the deeper he pushed around his hard cock again.

"Oh, this is amazing," Harry said.

Athena never felt so much pleasure dancing through her body. Harry's hands rested on the back of Athena the second she ascended and dropped down onto him. Her wet pussy stretched around Harry's pole and took him as deep inside of her as humanly possible.

"Yes, yes, yes it is!" Athena yelled at the top of her lungs.

Artemis presented herself at the end of the bed and was ready to have her turn. Harry slapped her firm ass a couple more times which caused her to shiver in pleasure.

"Oh, I think that I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight pussy."

Harry enjoyed the thought of how much he would like driving his hard cock inside of Artemis's snug snatch. He switched his focus to the warm sheath driving its way down onto him at this moment. The goddess of Wisdom gave Harry the benefit of her wisdom.

"Make me finish!" Athena yelled.

Harry grabbed her ass and made her jump up. He channeled electricity down the base of the spine of the no longer virgin goddess. His huge balls slapped against Athena's wet pussy the deeper Harry plowed inside of her body.

"Fuck…fuck me tender!" Athena breathed.

"Oh, her pussy needed a real pounding for so long!" Artemis moaned. "Take her….take her….TAKE HER! AND BREAK HER!"

"Just wait until I get to you."

Harry buried as much of himself inside of Athena as possible. He now had Athena on her back. Her legs spread far and wide. Artemis walked over and took Athena's toes into her mouth before sucking it. The naughty goddess closed her eyes as Artemis sucked Athena's toes at the same time of Harry's hard cock driving into the pussy of the goddess of wisdom.

Those balls slapped against Athena's pussy. She felt the load and knew there was only a matter of time before Harry deposited his gift inside of her wet snatch.

"OH, HARRY!" Athena moaned out loud.

She bucked up to meet Harry's hard cock. The thick rod speared into Athena and made her thrash underneath Harry. Harry plunged himself deeper and faster into Athena. Their skin smacked together with the hard fucking Harry gave Athena.

Artemis smiled and watched Harry descend down into Athena. She got a nice little hint of the future which greeted her sooner rather than later. Harry's big cock pushed its way to Athena's pussy.

"Get ready," Harry said.

Athena positioned herself for Harry to grab her supple breasts. Harry sucked them so hard that milk trickled out of them. He dug his mouth against Athena's aching nipple and plunged himself into her body. Their skin smacked together the more constantly Harry drove deeper inside of her.

His balls finally sized up and sent his semen flooding into Athena. Harry pushed up and down and watched her stomach distend as he pumped his load into her.

Harry finished speeding his thick essence into the goddess. The goddess received a long and concentrated blast of cum buried inside of her pussy. Athena flexed her walls against Harry the deeper his rod pushed into her. Their bodies smacked together with the constant ascending and descending of Harry burying his juices into her body.

The second Harry pulled out, Artemis grabbed his cock hard. She climbed back onto the bed with her thighs spread together. The goddess kicked her legs back behind her head and showed how flexible she was. It made that already tight pussy of hers even tighter.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Artemis's hand grabbed Harry's hard cock and pushed all the way down to the base. She squeezed him and made the wet cock of the hero extend against her.

"I'm wondering if you can handle this," Artemis said, her breath touching his cock. She rose to her knees and ran Harry's cock down the front of her breasts. "If you can handle all of it."

"Get on your hands and knees and find out."

Artemis turned around and rose up off of the bed. Harry climbed directly behind Artemis and cupped her breast before squeezing it. His hard cock rubbed against Artemis's wet slit. He came a couple inches away from Artemis and pushed against her. The friction build between the two lovers and Harry aimed his rod against her.

Harry planted his throbbing hard rod inside of Artemis with a couple of long pushes. The wizard slid deep into her body and pulled out of her. He grabbed her ass and then spanked it before pushing into her one more time.

The first few pushes into her pussy were a bit of a labor. Harry established his momentum and drilled inside of her. Her tight pussy closed around him and squeezed his prick. Every time Harry pushed inside of the body of the goddess, he could feel his balls about ready to give way to their lust.

"Fuck, Artemis!" Harry groaned.

"Yes," Artemis encouraged. "Grab my fucking tits and maul them!"

The huntress was not the type of woman who would take no for an answer. Harry handed her tits roughly. He could see Artemis's head dip down so she could attack Athena's exposed cunt. The action of one goddess tongue-fucking the other witch such precision.

"I've never been penetrated. Never stopped me from penetrating another woman."

Harry thought that was fair enough. His massive prick dug into Artemis's wet pussy the deeper he pushed inside of her. He could feel the tell-tale sign of a woman cumming around his prick. The explosion of womanly juices only made Harry push into her deeper than ever before.

"I can tell!" Harry groaned.

Athena knew first-hand what Artemis had been capable with her wicked tongue. Her tongue danced down the edge of Athena's slit and drank her out.

Harry got off from Athena's hot moans. He pounded Athena with a constant barrage and series of hard thrusts. His balls smacked against Athena on a constant and repeated basis. He build up momentum and prepared to release his juices into her.

"Go ahead," Artemis said. "Don't you dare hold back on me! Drain them! Or I will drain them!"

Said point of wanting to drain Harry's balls had been empathized when Artemis manipulated her well-toned inner muscles and stretched his cock. Harry regained control of her and showed Artemis who the master of this dance was. He pounded Artemis through the end of a very fulfilling orgasm.

Artemis grabbed onto the bed, to Athena's thighs and everything else she could get her hands on. Harry finished hammering her from behind. His balls slapped Artemis when drilling her from behind.

She saw the wonders of light when cumming from Harry's big cock. Harry struck Artemis hard and deeper inside of her. His balls sized up.

"You want to cum for me," Artemis said firmly and with confidence.

"Yes!"

Harry drove his raging rod inside of the goddess. Her walls tensed around Harry and provided him with the necessary movement to release his cum inside of her.

The warm seed spilled into Artemis. She milked every single last drop from Harry's balls when he released his essence inside of her.

Harry finished, pulled out of Artemis, and rolled over onto his back. The second he was on his back, two beautiful faces hovered over him and started to lick his cock and balls to bring him back to life. They were not done by a longshot and Harry was happy to let these goddesses worship his cock all night long.

' _Being a hero is awesome sometimes.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter to Be Posted: 8/11/2017.**


	158. Management(Josie and the Pussycats)

**Hands on Management(Valerie Brown, Melody Valentine, and Josie McCoy from Riverdale)**

* * *

Two young women walked down the backstage hallway of the night club. Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine stepped, waiting for their fellow band member, Josie McCoy, the name sake of the Josie part of Josie and the Pussycats. Melody pushed her fingers through her hair and sighed. The ebony-skinned beauty shifted back a couple of inches and turned to her band member.

"Josie said that she would meet us here, right?" Melody asked. "Because, she was meeting with that guy who was going to….well he claimed that he could get us a chance to play at this club."

Valerie responded with a nod. "Yeah…that's….I really hoped something didn't happen."

Both of the girls did not meet the guy in question who had offered himself up to be the management for Josie and the Pussycats. Josie sounded pretty over the moon and gushing about this guy. The other two girls humored their friend and band mate as her gushing became almost obscene with how excited she was to meet this particular gentleman. Melody reached for her cell phone and realized she saw a text message.

"Room Nineteen," Melody said. "He wants to meet us there, Josie is already there."

Melody and Valerie made their way down to the hallway. They were stopped by a man in the hallway.

"We're here to see Mr. Potter," Valerie offered. "He says he's waiting for us in….."

"Room nineteen," the security guard interjected. "I know."

They moved through the brightly dim hallway. The sound of music rocked in the club in the otherside of the hallway. Melody and Valerie stepped to the other side of the hallway. They stopped short of the entrance of Room Nineteen.

"How do you like that?" a low voice growled.

Melody listened in closely, and heard Josie's voice. "Oh…that's perfect….and the perks…they're…great!"

She moaned out the word great which resulted in Melody frowning. Valerie already had her hand on the door and pushed it open. Both of the dark-skinned females looked stunned when they saw something.

Josie was naked from the waist down and bent over the table. Two hands ran down her body and felt up her perky breasts through her top. Those hands moved over to cup Josie's ass.

That was not the only thing the two other band member saw. Valerie's eyes widened at the fact that Mr. Potter was naked from the waist down as well. His hard cock rubbed against Josie's pussy.

"Fuck," Melody said.

Josie opened her eyes at the two girls who looked shell shocked. She gave them a smile.

"They're here, just as I promised," Josie breathed.

"Nice," Harry said. "Why don't you two girls have a seat, and I'll be with you in a moment."

There had been no words coming from both of the girls. Their feet moved on their own accord as they sat down on the chairs. Their gaze followed the young man as he put his hard cock at Josie's slick entrance. Her hole came close to engulfing him.

"And you'll find that being under my management is very rewarding," Harry said. "And also, I can help you hit that high note."

Harry's hands pushed against the nubile body of the sexy musician. Josie's eyes screwed shot the second Harry rubbed his swollen head against her. It was obscenely large and she only got more excited. Harry undid her top and pulled it off. She was completely naked except for the boots she was wearing. Harry ran his hands down her back and cupped her backside before jiggling it in his hands.

"Sir, help me," Josie said. "I need this, so bad."

"I know," Harry said. "You said you'd do anything…and I can give you a taste of what my management can do for you."

Harry's massive cock plunged into Josie's snug cavern. The wetness of the delicious singer hugged onto Harry's body.

Melody threw her head back against the chair. She could not believe a white boy would have a cock that big. Then again, perhaps she shouldn't encourage such stereotypes. She watched as the tool of lust drove its way as deep into Josie as possible.

Valerie slipped off her jacket and rolled up her skirt a little bit. Her fingers desperately clung to the side of her thighs when rubbing herself. Valerie could feel the heat build deep inside of her

"Oh, you need some help?"

The two girls had been so hot and bothered, they launched at each other with a kiss. It had not been a first time they indulged in some mutual self-pleasure. Mel's tongue shoved down into the throat of her fellow band member while running down to cup her ass.

"Oh, fuck," Josie yelled. "Oh, damn it, you two…you two are getting me so fucking turned on right now!"

"They're pretty hot just like you," Harry said.

Harry continued to drive his meat pole deep into the cavern of Josie. She hit a higher note than ever before with Harry plunging into her body. His hands ran down her body.

Valerie undid Melody's shirt and then buried her face into her cleavage. The two girls indulged in each other.

"Come here, ladies."

The two girls pulled away and wondered what their potential new management had in store for them. They found out instantly when Harry relieved them of their panties without disturbing their skirts. He never once broke his momentum in driving deep into Josie. He moved closer to Val and Mel and rubbed their pussies.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Mel cursed at the top of her lungs. "That's…that's amazing."

Val had been driven beyond words but she would have to concur. Harry's hands worked magic on her pussy before switching to run down her stocking clad leg. She would be ready to ride his cock all night long if Harry would have allowed it. And she needed relief.

"Quit hogging his cock," Val begged Josie. "I need it now!"

"Excuse me, whose name is on the marquee?" Josie sassily asked.

A growl came out of the throat of the girl who tried to make Harry's fingers go deeper inside of her. She squeezed him very hard when Harry pushed into her from behind.

Harry and Mel met each other with a kiss. He aggressively palmed at the tits of the sexy woman in front of him while kissing her. Val collapsed down, almost hitting the ground. Thankfully she stopped herself from falling as Harry turned some of his attention to Mel while fucking Josie.

While Valerie was down on the floor, she decided to make the most of her time. She moved over to get ahold of Melody's sweet, sweet pussy. Those juices were beginning to flow down her leg and Valerie needed a taste of them. She needed a taste of it more than life itself.

Josie's thrill ride reached other hike peak with Harry driving his meat pole into her. She saw his hands were busy elsewhere, and at the same time, she felt them all over her bod.

Melody threw her hips back at Valerie's dancing tongue. The Pussycat licked some nice pussy. The vixen pushed her hips back and forth against Val's questing tongue.

Harry grabbed Josie and pounded her from behind. He watched as her ass swayed when driving into her body. She dripped with sweat as they had been going out at for a long time.

"You got be getting close," Josie said.

They had been going at it like this for a very long time. Harry's very large cock buried into Josie's moist center, with the feeling of being stretched coming very long and hard with Josie.

"Soon, but cum for me!" Harry said. "Cum for me and sing for me, Josie!"

Harry pushed his rod into Josie's body and his balls bounced against her. They were so thick and full of cum, she could feel it. Josie was on the pill, but even if she wasn't, it didn't really matter. She wanted to seal this deal and move her dream to the next level. It was how things worked in show business.

One more ram of his cock was felt as Harry buried himself into Josie. His balls sized up with tension before spilling their cum into the pussy of the woman underneath him. Harry spent a lot of time riding out his orgasm and causing Josie to feel the burn of him inside of her.

Harry finished depositing those ropes of cum. Immediately, Melody crawled over to him and groped his balls. Valerie moved over to the other side and brushed her finger tip against his cock. She tasted the sample combination of Josie and Harry's cream.

"Oh, I always knew she had a nice tasting pussy," Val said with a flirty smile. "But, your cum combined, it really makes it worthwhile, honey. I think we'll enjoy being underneath your management."

Melody said nothing for she already sucked Harry's balls. The texture of her balls were explored by her warm mouth. Val slipped the first few inches of Harry's long cock into her.

"Oh, you're a woman of many talents, Ms. Brown," Harry breathed. "You as well, Ms. Valentine."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, sir," Val said when kissing the tip of his cock.

Mel finished giving Harry's balls a tongue bath and pulled away with a sultry smile on her face.

"So, I guess…."

The two pussycats played a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who would get the next turn with Harry's cock. Val one and looked particularly happy about the victory.

"Lucky bitch," Mel said. "Oh well, guess I'm going to have to amuse myself."

She smiled when seeing Josie in a particular vulnerable state. She would never get another chance like this. Mel climbed on top of Josie and smashed her tits against Josie's along with her lips against Josie's. Both girls dark thighs merged together as they started to rub back and forth.

Val sunk down on the couch with a seductive smile on her face. Her thighs parted to show Harry how wet and willing she was to receive his cock.

"I guess this is what they call the casting couch," Val said with a naughty smile. "Why don't you bring that big cock over here and show me personally how you can make me?"

Harry climbed over onto the girl on the couch and rubbed his cock against Val's entrance. Val shifted herself back and purred when feeling Harry up against her. The heat coming from her pussy made her.

"Tight," Harry growled. "Guess, I'm going to have to loosen you up a little bit."

His fingers caressed Val's entrance and then parted the lips of the Pussycat. Her toes curled the second Harry's finger made her inner walls part just enough for Harry to slide in with ease. And his big cock stuck into Val's snug cavern with a few more thrusts.

"Ohhhh!" Val moaned. "You angel….fuck me….fuck me until I can't walk any more!"

Harry pushed his rod into the back of the dark-skinned temptress on the bed. The aspiring musician's fingers dug into Harry's back the further he rocked into her. He could see the pleasure coursing through her eyes. Her gorgeous dark skin rose up and down the further Harry planted his hard rod inside of her body.

"YES!" Val screamed at the top of her lungs.

The sorcerer stuck his massive prick into her and made her hit a very high note. She was singing a different tune and all of the lyrics had to do with the organ of lust which continued to bury its way into her body.

"Mmm," Josie breathed. "Mel…oh Jesus Christ…you know how I like that, girl."

Mel pushed her fingers deep inside of Josie's wet pussy. The dark skinned beauty pushed up and down against her snug walls the deeper she shoved inside of her.

"Baby, oh baby, fuck!" Mel said. "I think I can't wait to taste you…and he left something behind as well."

Her aggressive attentions focused on Josie's very moist hole. The kiss down on her hole made Josie jump completely up to meet her. Mel dragged her tongue down on Josie's hole and licked her clean. All of the cum would have been out of her as Josie rattled against the coffee table.

Josie grabbed the back of Melody's hair and allowed her tongue to press against her.

Val's eyes glazed over the further Harry pushed into her warm body. His hard cock slipped deep inside of her and then pulled completely out of her.

She came, repeatedly, and Harry's massive cock just kept driving into her. She was seeing not only stars, but entire constellations. Harry touched her in those places which made her feel good, that Val could only dream about. His balls rested against her entrance the second they plunged into her and then pulled out of her. Val's wet pussy rubbed against Harry the deeper Harry plunged down into her.

"I think….I think I'm going to pass out," Val said. "Way…way too much pleasure!"

"Don't go just yet," Harry said. "You want to stick around for what happens next."

Val resolved to try to stick around. Harry drove into her body a few seconds later and then his balls slapped against her. Val held onto him and never wanted the ride to stop. She did have her limits and Harry was bringing her to them. His balls lurched against her.

His balls released another load. Val was almost sure she he could have held on, but he came inside of her out of respect of Val being so spent. The aspiring musician summoned all of the strength to her pussy and milked him completely dry with her warm walls.

Melody released Josie from her grip. The dark-haired women moved closer towards Harry and gave him a smile.

"My turn."

The manager just smiled and reached to cup Mel's ample ass. He just had to get a taste of that booty. Mel pushed him onto the table where a semi-conscious Val laid. Her wet pussy ground against him. Harry wrapped his hand around her thick booty the further Mel pushed against his hard rod.

"I want you….I really want you," Mel said. "I hope that cock has one big last load and it's the biggest. I hate playing second fiddle."

She drove down onto Harry. Harry watched her gorgeous body go up and down off of the bed.

Josie sat up with a shaky smile on her face. She was both under new management which would increase their reach and also got all of them laid. She would have to say it was a very productive meeting today.

Both of the other girls would have to agree. Mel slid down to the base of his hard cock. She could feel it buried inside of her. The sheer girth this cock had was not fully appreciated until Mel buried herself onto his cock. Her lips spread apart in an "O" shape when driving more of herself down onto him.

"Oh, you're all passing the audition," Harry said.

"What did I tell you?" Josie asked in a dazed voice.

Harry just smiled and accessed Mel's heaving chest. He buried his face in the tasty chocolate orbs. Mel's eyes glazed over with Harry burying deep inside of her. She ground up and down on Harry's massive rod and took more of him inside of her body.

"Oh, fuck yes," she breathed. "You know how to touch all of the right spots."

Harry eased her ride to a slower motion. Mel picked up a bit steadier pace and could feel Harry's hands gripping all over her body. Mel's eyes shifted over and she let out a passionate moan. Those moans only increased the further she drove down onto Harry's hard cock.

The heat surrounding their bodies met fully and completely. Next to them, Josie crawled over onto the couch and indulged herself in Valerie. Valerie's eyes fluttered open just in time for Josie to aggressively push her tongue into Val's mouth.

She sucked on Josie's tongue at her urging. Josie used her entire body to worship the sweaty body of the band member. Val's hands locked onto Josie and encouraged her affections even more.

Mel threw herself back down onto Harry's massive rod and decided to also dig her fingers into Josie's wet pussy from the side. She was about ready to go for more cock. The only problem is Mel was not ready to relinquish the one she had pushed inside of her.

"Baby, you're the best!"

She impaled herself on Harry's engorged manhood and filled up her pussy with him. Mel squeezed and released him to make sure to work him to the edge.

"We're getting close," Harry confirmed to her. "You're almost reached the end of your part of this…but not before I make you see stars."

Mel's body sized up to release the evidence of her arousal all over Harry's thick fuck stick. She pushed down onto him. Energy swam through them both. Harry spiked his meaty pole into the source of heat between her thick juicy thighs which kept smacking against him. His balls sized up as Mel's posterior pumped up against his legs.

The body of Melody Valentine reached a state of heightened arousal she never thought was possible. It exceeded her wildest dreams and made her really feel the rush.

Harry responded to her orgasm by empting his balls into her tight pussy. His manhood shoved deep into the ebony babe several more times. Her body writhed and bounced on him to drive down to milk Harry's pulsing pole completely drive of seed.

Mel pulled out from him and almost fell back onto the floor. The three members of the band moved over towards him. Mel took his cock head in between her juicy lips. Val licked the base of his cock, and Josie went between his legs to suck his balls.

The three girls triple-teamed Harry's cock and balls. He could feel a nice large swelling feeling coming back to him where Josie and the Pussycats worked together to make his hard cock and throbbing balls fill up with pleasure again. His eyes shifted over a fraction of an inch in endless pleasure.

"I'm ready for more."

The three girls moved and Josie positioned herself back on the table in front of Harry. Her thighs parted and a sultry smile flashed over the face of the musician. Harry walked over towards her and gently put a hand on her chest. He cupped Josie's breast in hand and made her whimper in delight. His fingers stroked Josie's body.

Mel grabbed Josie's leg left and Val took ahold of her right leg. The two of them spread her legs apart and left her nice and open for Harry's intrusion. His big cock danced against Josie's wet slit.

"I need it!" Josie yelled. "Ohhhhh..I need it!"

They spread her legs as far as possible so she could take his cock. Harry plunged into her pussy while also feeling up the gorgeous stems that Mel and Val both held up. His throbbing balls once again were filled.

"I told you…the perks were the best!" Josie yelled.

Mel slipped her lips around Josie's big toe and sucked on it which caused fire to blast through the woman's body. Her core, centered around his cock, made her feel good. Mel switched her affections around and sucked on each one of Josie's toes on her left foot in unison before giving her a nice long drag down her sole.

"Mmm, that's hot," Val said.

Val doubled Mel's affection. Harry parted her thighs and pushed deep inside of her. Their bodies met together with Harry pushing into her and then going down into her. His massive cock slammed inside of Val's wet pussy the further they spread apart.

"That's…really good," Josie breathed.

"Yes, so hot," Harry agreed.

Harry caressed her legs while pushing into her needy pussy. Josie's wet snatch ensnared Harry into her. A loud squeezing sound came around Harry's cock. He pushed himself into Josie as far as possible. Josie pushed herself up just in time to meet Harry.

The lust burning through the body increased when her two bandmates sucked her toes and licked her feet. This coupled with the good hard fucking she received from Harry was causing Josie to lose herself to her own lust.

Harry plunged his cock deep inside of Josie's pussy. She stretched around him with Harry pulling out of her. He plunged his manhood deep inside of her with a few more hard pumps.

"Ms. McCoy, you're made for this," Harry said. "You'll go far with me. You're going all the way with me."

"Oh, I think I made a pretty good head start."

Josie practically melted underneath Harry. His warm hands caressed Josie's perfectly magnificent body. The two girls off to either side only exceeded their previous passionate worship on the feet of the leader of this band. They also groped at Harry's flesh and Harry sent touches over in their directions.

Every push made Harry groan when feeling Josie's wet pussy grab onto him. The wizard pulled his hard cock out of her. His cock head touched against Josie and ground against her heat. She took a hand against him and pushed Harry balls deep inside of her pussy.

"We have!" Harry said. "Go ahead and release it. Show me that set of lungs, Ms. McCoy."

Her soon to be manager drove his hard cock into her body. Josie tightened her walls around his hard manhood and took the full blast of meat. More cock submerged into her that Josie McCoy ever thought possible. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Harry rode her pussy all the way to its final destination. His balls clenched and then released their load.

Josie took the second full load of cum inside of her body. Her pussy oozed with the seed spraying into her. Harry held onto her and rode her all the way to the end.

Both Mel and Val fell back into chairs. Some force snapped between their legs and hit them straight in their pleasure centers.

All three of the girls just broke into smiles, being sticky, sore, but very satisfied. Josie flashed a dazed smile at them.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of the group and ourselves, and hoped we passed the audition."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/15/2017.**


	159. Handsome Stranger(Erza Scarlet )

**So, there's been a new Breeding Ground blog exclusive chapter, and it stars a female Harry this time and...Hermione Granger? Yes, Hermione and Alia engage in some shameless lesbian smut in the latest blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapter. Head to the Page of Important Links, Check Out the Web of Chaos Archives, and hit either the Blog Exclusive Archives or the Breeding Ground archives. Also, recently, the first real world Breeding Ground chapter has posted to the blog. If that's not your thing, feel free not to read it. I won't hold it against you. Unless you just go to the blog to complain about me doing chapters which Harry Potter is shipped with real world women, because then I will hold it against you.**

 **And now, on with the shameless smut. Our first anime girl chapter in Breeding Ground prime.**

* * *

 **Handsome Stranger(Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail)**

* * *

The handsome stranger Erza Scarlet saw almost every night over the past couple of weeks made her very curious. He gave off that obvious allure of the unknown and the unknown was something she just had to uncover. The girl stepped into the club where she located him. Her red hair tied back and her amazing body in a tight black dress, Erza hoped to find this green-eyed gentleman.

She frowned when looking over her shoulder. Erza sensed a presence around her. She could feel goosebumps rising on the back of her neck.

Erza noticed the object of her interest lingering in the background. One minute he was there, the next minute, he disappeared. Erza stepped forward and maneuvered through the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Erza asked. "I'm looking for a friend."

The woman behind the bar just raised an eyebrow. "Who might you be looking for?"

"Oh, he's tall, with green-eyes, and dark hair," Erza said.

"You know him?" the bartender asked. "Yeah, he shows up every so often. He leaves all of the women in this club in a tizzy. And he's been seen about town. I don't know what he's looking for…if he's looking for you too, I say he's lucky… a lot of women would like to be his friend….I think he saw him disappear into one of the back rooms. If that was him again…he just vanishes."

Erza nodded and decided to see whether or not her search would bear any kind of substantial fruit. She walked out of the door, turned her head to one side to the left and then turned her head to the other side to the ride. Her heart skipped a couple of beats.

She was in the back room and so far nothing. Erza stepped back through a door which swung open.

"Hello?"

She said these words and almost felt foolish. The alleyway was very isolated. There was no one here. The man she looked for disappeared like a phantom. Just like all of the other times.

Erza turned her attention back into the club. She paused and saw the door had shut. Erza tried to open the door. It would not budge. She pushed her entire shoulder into the door, but instead, the door would not open.

She gave up the ghost and moved her way back into the front of the club. It was useless trying to find him.

"Are you lost?"

Erza turned around and almost could have been floored. The young man stood in the alleyway. His dazzling green eyes and black hair shined in the moonlight. Something about him gave a very eerie glow which caused her to intake her breath. He was almost so handsome it hurt. And she had many questions for the man as well.

"Who are you?" she asked him. "You've been at the club, every night. I've seen you…and then you were gone just like that…."

"I've noticed," he said with a smile.

The young man gave her one look to take in her body. He liked what he saw and wanted to see all of it.

"Just who are you?" Erza asked.

"My name is Harry," he replied. "And you're interested…and scared, aren't you?"

He did not touch Erza even though something about his tone just blew chills down the spine of the girl. Erza nervously shifted herself against the building. She could have just entered the club. Something held her back, and it was very unfortunate when it did.

"I'm…yeah, kind of," Erza said. "This doesn't happen to normal people. I thought I was going insane when a man out of my wet dreams keeps showing up…and why are you smiling?"

"Oh, you're pretty," Harry said. "And I've seen many women in that club, and I've take a special notice to you. And at first, it was just a coicidence you were there. But I think you've been here every single night and hoped that I was here. Maybe even hoped to be cornered in that back room by me and taken."

Erza tried to flash him a look. She was not that kind of girl. Was she? Erza found her entire thought process being turned upside down. The hands of this young man grabbed the top of hers and pulled Erza perfectly into position. The breath had been knocked from her body the very single moment he was in position to her.

His hair smelled way too good. It was almost a sin that something could be this amazing. Because nothing should be this amazing to be honest.

"Make your move or walk away," Harry said.

Erza wondered what the right move was to make. She shrugged and threw her hands around Harry's neck. She kissed him hard on the lips to see what would happen. Now their mouths connected, Harry's tongue invaded her mouth. His hands roamed across her body as they made their way back. Erza pressed up against the front of the building. Her leg wrapped around him.

Harry felt up the softness of Erza's wrapping leg. She pushed herself back against him as they continued their steamy makeout session.

"Maybe we shouldn't…do it outside," Erza said. "I know there's a fence right there…blocking the road…but still…some could….."

He kissed her one more time and any protest faded from Erza's mind. Harry placed his hand on her strong leg and rolled up to her skirt. He felt her heat through a pair of panties which stuck against her.

"You want this," Harry said.

Harry pulled down her panties at his words. Erza shifted her legs apart to allow him further access. She melted like butter underneath Harry's hands. His fingers pushed against her slit and slipped inside of her.

His other hand worked down the straps of the gorgeous woman's dress. Her nice chest came out of full view. Harry marveled at those perfect works of art. They were large and very perky at the same time. Harry just had to hold onto them and touch them. He put his free hand on her breast.

Erza threw her head back with a soft moan. This practical stranger just attacked her body with his intense passions. She was getting very excited as he pushed her against the wall. His left hand alternated between breasts, his right hand rubbed her pussy, and then down into her thigh. His mouth kissed hers and then also the side of her neck, and behind her ear.

The soft sounds of content coming from Erza encouraged Harry to go forward with this behavior. He was getting her nice and wet. His pants came undone and Erza got a good look at what he had to offer. Her eyes followed the massive length coming out. Twelve inches of prime meat came out in front of Erza's face. She thought for a brief second she was going to black out from the look of that tool in front of her.

"Go ahead, touch it," he encouraged her.

Erza did not merely touch it. She grabbed onto his big cock with both hands and rubbed up and down. She had to have this manhood. His endowment just burned up in her hands. She took a deep breath when feeling up his cock and rubbing against the underside of his balls.

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned. "I need to see all of you now."

Erza turned down and allowed Harry's cock to rub between her thighs. It snapped back as Harry pulled up the back of her dress further. Harry got a glimpse of her perfectly formed ass. He slapped his hands against it and squeezed the rear end.

"I need you," she said. "Take me anyway you want."

Harry gave the girl a smile. "Careful, those are some dangerous words to someone packing a weapon like this."

His mouth nibbled the side of Erza's neck to tease her. He ran down her body. Every inch of her was perfect and every inch needed to be toyed with by Harry. He reached up and cupped her breasts one more time. His fingers just only accelerated their exploration of the beautiful woman at her encouraging moans.

"Harry….Harry!" she begged him.

The hunger dancing through her eyes could not be beaten by any means. Harry rubbed his thick cock against her juicy thigh. His male endowment rubbed against her back and forth. The heat coming from her only served to entice Harry. He felt her up in all of her perfect glory.

"I'm going to fuck you right here, and you're going to like it."

No arguments came from her. A swollen head pushed up against Erza's lips. His intrusion compromised her tightness when shoving into her body.

Harry put his hands on the hips of the woman as she leaned against the wall. Her hands grabbed onto the ledge by the window. If anyone looked out, they could see her face. Harry put his complete attention on her face as well. Said face screwed up with the first hints of an orgasm.

"FUCK!" Erza yelled out loud. "Oh, fuck me hard!"

He pushed deep inside of the redhead vixen. Her toes curled from Harry's point. He wrapped his arms around her waist for further leverage. One of her legs bent back up off of the ground. Harry moved to rub on her succulent body. She responded from his intruding thrusts by squeezing into him.

Erza could only barely keep track of his touches. Sometimes the touches lingered. Other times they were a fleeing moment of pleasure. Every time, her body rocked and her loins ached. Harry's massive rod speared into her body the deeper he pushed into her.

Harry prepared to give his lover one of the best thrill rides possible. He bounced his balls against her entrance to ensure she felt the load which steadily built in them. Harry's fingers gripped her nipples and gave them a very light tug. Erza's moist pussy squeezed around Harry's tool with each touch.

The girl in front of him got very excited. Her body had been made to sin, made to fuck. Harry enticed her appetite and now worked her over. Her tight pussy fit him just right to take his hard cock into her.

The rush of pleasure came through Erza's loins. She pushed back against him and milked Harry. Every time his bare cock touched her saturated walls it filled a void she never thought about. A void Erza never thought would be filled inside of her at least until tonight.

His balls slapped against her harder from behind. Harry knew he was moving her in for the kill. His tongue wrapped around her ear to prompt a whimper from her. Harry did it again. She whimpered again. A constant and never ending assault on the back of her ear made Erza breath in pleasure. He nibbled on her ear lobe and pulled back from her.

"Just let it go."

Erza let her inhibitions run wild. Her loins grabbed onto Harry with the most powerful rush possible. She squeezed him and released with a few pumps into him. She grabbed onto the side of the window and almost rattled it. These actions were sure bound to bound to get someone's attention.

Harry pulled out and left her almost to collapse. The handsome young man was not done with her yet. Erza pulled away from the window and Harry pulled Erza into place. Her soft thighs parted for him. Harry grabbed her back and then kissed her heatedly.

She balanced on Harry's lap. He crouched on the ground and showed perfect balance even when Erza slid her snug cavern onto him.

"Oh, it's bigger from this end," Erza said. "How can…how is this possible?"

Harry took her chest to squeeze it and give her the necessary encouragement. He pulled at her breasts and made Erza drop down onto him. She almost bottomed out on his hard rod, going as deep as possible. She squeezed Harry and released him.

Twelve inches of penis pushed into Erza's tight snatch. She could feel him buried as deep into her as humanly possible. Erza closed her eyes and bounced onto him harder.

Harry took in the full view of this perfect stunner rising and dropping onto her.

"I knew you'd be fun the moment I've seen you."

"Me…too," Erza said.

All manner of pleasure cascaded through the body of the stunning vixen the deeper she shoved down onto his rod. Erza took his hard cock into her overtaxed pussy. Erza rose up a little bit more and dropped down completely to bring his hard cock inside of her body.

"Yes….right there," Erza breathed. "That's…fucking perfect! That's fucking beautiful! Your cock…right in me, just like fucking that!"

Erza slapped her pussy down onto Harry's engorged prick. The deeper she went into him, the more unbridled pleasure washed over her face. Harry worshipped her breasts because art like that should be appreciated. She enjoyed his touches, and caresses. She rewarded him by working his prick into her slick canal with her warm pussy.

She hit the wall and never stopped going. She never stopped cumming for him. Erza slowed down a little bit more. The finger of this handsome stranger, which she only knew his name, really got her motor revving. Harry's hands pushed against her firm backside and squeezed her down on his pole.

The woman bouncing up and down on his pole made Harry think this night was worth it. She slowed down for only seconds to catch her bearings. Harry knew how to get her going. She gave him full access to her magnificent chest. Harry paid full tribute to these works of art by squeezing down onto them.

"Closer, damn you," Erza said. "Oh, damn you, damn you….damn you!"

Harry just smiled at her constant level of cursing. She really did want to give into this one and more importantly give into him. Harry would be damned if he did not give her everything she wanted.

"Just hang on, the best is yet to come."

With that, Harry grabbed her hips and began to fuck her with more vigor. Erza felt lighter than air every time this hard-thrusting buried into her body. Her toes curled and her mouth hung open. She only could grab onto Harry's shoulder and enjoy the ride for what it was.

It was way too much and yet she needed more. Erza matched his motions to try and encourage him to do what was necessary to get his hard cock into her body. Erza leaned into him and toyed with his massive member.

Nothing came out of her mouth other than screams. This handsome stranger made sweet love to her in a semi-public place. Anyone who looked at the window would see her, anyone who peered through the fence, or over it would get a glimpse. She occasionally tried to stifle her moans. Most of the time, Erza just did not give a fuck and decided to give into her inner primal nature.

It made Harry throb, the attempts of this gorgeous creature trying to hold back her darker instincts. Erza rode his cock like her life depended on it. Harry appreciated the worship and the vigor she delivered while bouncing on his cock.

His balls throbbed and Erza's eyes lust burned with lust. She gave Harry one of the most forceful kisses the redhead could manage. She fucked his mouth with her probing tongue just as much as the redhead fucked his throbbing length with her wet pussy.

She screamed and dug into Harry's shoulder. Erza's pussy rammed down hard onto Harry's mighty cock. Her wet walls closed and opened around him. Erza bottomed out on him. The base of her pussy moved against his pelvis. She was stuffed completely full.

Harry stuffed the vixen as hard as possible. Erza's continued rocking and grinding on his cock only made Harry want this even more. He wanted her pussy to milk him completely dry, if he could help it. Harry held onto Erza's back and forced her wet snatch down onto his engorged tool.

"It's my turn now."

Erza long since forgot anything about safe sex. Should she ask him to pull out because she was not on anything? Maybe, but Erza was feeling so fucking good. She could have pulled away, but instead, Erza's body betrayed her. She clamped onto his cock and made sure it did not stray from his wound.

Her legs grabbing Harry as tightly as possible showed how much the stunning vixen wanted the remnants of his seed. Erza's nails kept digging into his neck and breathing, moaning in his ear.

"You better give it to me, now!"

"So, pushy," Harry said.

"I want what I want," she growled.

Erza pushed her way against Harry's cock a couple more times. She intended to milk him dry to the last drop. Erza hung on as tight as possible to him. Those warm legs pumped him as much as that hot pussy.

His balls discharged. His baby batter fired into Erza's womb. Erza tempted herself with a long and hard ride on Harry's pulsing cock. She drained him and it felt as good as he expected. Harry held onto her perfectly formed ass and then returned to practically devouring her chest.

Erza darted her eyes around. Face buried in her chest, and cock which still fired buried in her pussy. This was the life and she came several more times before she sunk down onto the ground. Erza saw stars and she was pretty sure she blacked out from an overdose of pleasure.

A dazed and confused Erza dropped to the ground. Erza's soaked redhair clung to her head, she breathed several times before her brain rebooted. She noticed the handsome stranger disappeared and left her with a sense of loss. Her dress was back on her body, although her panties were still missing.

Erza put her hand between her legs and then tasted the evidence that someone other than herself had been here. She noticed a card on the ground with a key to the back.

' _Come to this address when you're ready for more.'_

She smiled at the card. Oh, you better believe she would come. Erza would be right there once she had a chance to catch his breath and would pump her mysterious lover for more information.

* * *

 **End.**


	160. All To Themselves(Liara T'soni)

**All To Themselves(Liara T'soni from Mass Effect)**

* * *

Liara T'Soni stared at the gauge of the fuel tank in front of her. Her breath had been released in a very prominent sigh when looking over the tank. She double checked the calculations.

"What's the stasis of the ship?"

One of the chief commanders of their cruel, a man known simply as Har-Zod or Harry, to most of them, stood behind her. Liara turned around to addressed the commanding offer for a second.

"Well, we could only make take out to around the area of the planet's atmosphere before we completely crashed. And we would crash hard. The units of the ship should charge back up. It will take about six hours to do so and I can shut down several nonessential components to do so….and that includes the heaters as well unfortunately."

Harry absorbed the blue skinned woman over the pair of glasses. Her curves melded nicely into the suit she wore. "Do what you have to do for us to escape this world. There is a storm coming tomorrow, at least according to the natives."

"If I do this, we should be out of here before then," Liara said. "I just hope the shields can hold long enough to not allow any foreign obstructions in the ship."

Liara moved over to do what she needed to do. She bent over the ship. Liara watched the eyes of her commanding officer through the reflection of the ship. Was he watching her or was he watching her progressing her way through the ship. Liara did not know and felt some kind of tingle down her spine.

"This should do," she said.

She turned around and could feel frustration mounted. They separated from the main ship and with the radio not really picking up any signal, there was no way for them to signal for help. They would just have to wait until the ship repaired itself before they made a dash for it.

"This way," Harry informed Liara. "We should go to the east wing of the ship. There's more…it's better insolated in there, even without the heat sensors."

Liara nodded in response and allowed him to lead the way. They moved to the east wing of the ship. The walls jutted out with red designs in every single direction. The space age design caught Liara's attention and brought a more prominent smile over her face.

"Not bad."

She shook her head and sat down on the bench beside them. Her heart raced a couple of steps. Harry put a hand on the back of her neck and started to rub it. Liara's eyes shifted over from his fingers working their magic all the way down her back.

"You're really tense," Harry said.

He shifted down past her neck and onto her upper back as well. Harry put a hand on her shoulder while working on her back. Both of those hands worked against her.

Liara always thought Harry to be attractive. Now his hands were giving her pleasure and made her think of what other pleasure.

"It's still cold," she said.

"I can tell, you're shivering," Harry said.

"Fortunately," Liara said. "I know of the best way to share body heat."

Harry slid back to allow this to play out. Liara moved in for the kill and kissed Harry. Their lips molded against each other. Harry's exploring hands found their way over every single inch of Liara's frame. Her curves molded into his body. Liara only deepened the kiss from Harry's probing tongue, which moved in and out of her mouth. Her tongue rotated against his mouth before pulling out of him.

"I need this a lot," Liara managed. "For survival, naturally."

Liara pushed her body against Harry's and deeply kissed him one more time. His hands rested on her lower back. Liara deepened her actions and tried to explore Harry's mouth. She pulled away to give Harry the proper access to her chest. He touched one breast and squeezed it from Liara's top. Liara shifted herself a bit closer to Harry. His fingers brushed against her body.

Harry explored Liara's beautiful body. Her gorgeous face contorted in desire the more Harry brushed down it. Several dances of his fingers brought Liara to a pleasurable rush down her body.

"That feels uncomfortable."

Harry's hard cock jutted out from the other side of his pants. Liara moved over and undid his pants.

"That's going to need some air, and I'm going to have to keep it covered nicely for it…not to get cold."

Twelve inches of manhood stuck out in front of Liara's face. She thought he looked statically larger than average. Liara grabbed his balls and squeezed them before moving down to stroke his cock. The cock sprang out and struck Liara in the face which made her coo in delight. Her warm lips caressed the tip of Harry's rod and eased it back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and then pulled completely out before going slightly back down onto his manhood.

"You've found some warmth to protect it," Harry said. "And it's…very warm….."

Liara pushed her mouth down onto him. She made a very soft sound when encasing her warm mouth around the tip of Harry's cock Liara pushed her hand around Harry's balls and gave them a very hard squeeze. His cock kept jumping up and down into her.

She had the time of her life, sucking him off. Her entire body tingled as the suit became very much tighter. Liara moved between her legs and rubbed her clit.

Suddenly, Liara popped her mouth out from around his cock. She undid her top.

"I have an idea."

Two perfectly shaped breasts stuck out to tempt Harry. Harry locked his eyes on the perfect shape of those orbs and had been drawn completely in by their size. They danced in front Harry's face. His hard cock throbbed even harder when Liara slipped his cock in between her breasts and pumped it.

It was a very nice contrast to feel his big cock sliding between her two gorgeously shaped chest orbs. Her blue tits grabbed onto Harry's cock and pressed them in tightly. A loud coo come from Liara as she enjoyed the feeling of his engorged prick.

"That gives you all of the warmth you need, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," Harry grunted.

Liara doubled the pleasure by licking his head the second he pushed out from the other side of her deep cleavage. She smacked her lips repeatedly. Every touch of his hard cock into her lips made Harry feel really good. He pushed back in and fucked her chest vigorously without any inhibition whatsoever.

"Give it to me," Liara said. "Give everything to me, baby!"

She worked her tits around his hard tool and released him from her warm cleavage. Harry groaned at the feeling of his cock pushing inside of her generous chest. Harry repeatedly went to work at spiking his way into Liara's cleavage. She dug her tongue against him with a slick smile on her face.

"That's the spot," she said. "Right here…but…."

Liara pulled her chest away from Harry. His cock came back to a rest. It looked very red and swollen. Liara rose up above Harry and undid the rest of her uniform. A very smooth and wet pussy came in front of Harry's line of sight. She reached down to grasp Harry's pole.

"I have more warmth for both of us right here," Liara said. "And I think if we put in some effort, we should be fine until the ship repairs."

Tight warmth worked its way around Harry's cock. He reached up to cup Liara's ass. She sunk down onto him and ensnared him. Every inch of her firm, sexy body came into Harry's line of sight. He touched the underside of her breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. Liara rolled her head back to show her pleasure.

Harry moved in to pay tribute to her chest. Liara responded to his tender affections by bouncing higher and harder on him. He took control of her body in a way she never thought possible. Harry's meaty pole pushed into her wet hole and pulled out of her. She rose up on the tip. Harry's hands shifted to her hips and drove Liara down to fill her up with his huge rod.

They shared their warmth with each other. The process worked for Liara's body started to warm up the more she bounced up and down about him. Their bodies melded together with the pleasure increasing between the two of them. Harry reached up to grab Liara's ample chest and squeezed them.

"Again," she said.

"You feel so good," Harry said.

Harry rose up to become an active part of the exchange when Liara rode him. Her eyes clouded over with lust. A couple of small whimpers broke apart from a very passionate scream. Liara's nails dug into his torso when driving and rising him.

Her entire world had been rocked something fierce. The length pressed against her silken walls. Liara could feel herself squeeze and milk him. His length never stopped penetrating her and hitting those very hard to reach places which drove Liara completely nuts.

She came by a few more gestures. Evidence of Liara's arousal coated Harry. Her hands grabbed tightly onto him. She kept rocking up and down on his lengthy prick. Another orgasm struck Liara as hard as possible just as his cock buried into her tight body.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her milking center wrapped around him. Their bodies warmed up as much as needed and even more. Harry absorbed the warmth from his lover and shared some of his in return as the two of them pushed back into each other.

A tingling feeling spread through Liara's loins. She grabbed onto Harry's stiff iron pole and squeezed him. She milked Harry with repeated rises and drops around him. Her body shifted halfway down onto his pole and took him into her body with a huge drop.

"That's the perfect spot," she breathed in. "More. Give me more!"

Harry gave her more. His touch continued to work over her breasts just as soon as she rode him. Liara bounced all over his cock and took him inside of her deep and fast. Harry watched her rise and fall all over him. Her thighs slapped him hard before coming back on him and dropping down onto him.

"Good, it's very good," she said with a smoldering grin on her face.

He took Liara's nipples in hand and gave them a squeeze. Liara relaxed her pussy muscles down onto Harry's pole and pushed him inside of her with rapid thrusts. She stretched down onto him with the ride reaching its peak for several more minutes.

"Are you getting tired?"

Liara tried to deny she was feeling a soreness. Harry repeatedly plunged his cock up into her as she put her hands back onto the bed in a crab-walk position. She mounted the top of his cock. It took a bit more of a labor to push her down.

"Relax."

The two parted ways with Liara falling back into perfect position on the bed. Her eyes glazed over the second Harry moved over the top of her. His huge cock danced against her perfectly slick entrance. Her slit parted for Harry. All it would take is one push to get his hard cock inside of her body.

"Take me," she said to him.

Harry would not deny the woman what she wanted. Twelve inches of prime penis ran over her skit. Their bodies pushed together. Their different skin colors gave a perfect contrast to each other.

The first few inches entered Liara. She never felt so alive than she did to get his cock inside her body. Harry's mighty rod speared deep inside of her silk center. He grunted with the first few inches of his head against her slit and then buried into her body one more time.

Again and again Harry stuck her with his throbbing long staff. The powers swelling between the two lovers gave the promise of something far better. Harry repeated his ritual of hard and fast fucking to Liara. Liara took ahold of Harry's arm and pushed him inside of her.

"OOOH, YES!" she screamed out. "YES!"

She came harder. Harry waited for her legs to be in the perfect position. He touched them and felt how soft and smooth they were underneath his body. Harry repeatedly thrust his massive prick inside of her tight center. Liara grabbed him from underneath and then pulled his cock into her body.

"This is…this is great," Harry groaned when feeling her inside of her. "Cum for me again."

Liara agreed with it. She craved Harry's warmth and more importantly his cock. Their bodies melded together with Harry taking her breasts in hand and squeezing them.

"Get closer," Harry said. "It's fine. Just let it go."

Liara let everything within her go. Her snug walls pulled on Harry's prick. Pleasure washed over her body. Liara's nerve-endings sang. Harry brought further pleasure to them by touching her body. She writhed underneath him in excitement. Harry repeatedly drove his huge cock into her tight body.

"One more time," Harry grunted.

"Yes," Liara said.

He slowed down to allow her to feel the full force of a constant orgasm. The moment Liara's bearings returned to her, Harry got back to work at sticking his huge cock into her tight vice of a pussy.

Liara never wanted Harry to stop. She never wanted him to slow down. Liara had no idea how much time had passed since the ship charged up. All she knew was Harry's hard cock repeatedly buried into her body. Every time they connected it excited her. Every time Harry exited Liara's vice only to shove back into her, it brought further tingles down her body.

Harry groaned the further he buried his thick rod deep inside of Liara's needy body. His balls bounced constantly against her. Liara dug her nails against Harry's back when easing him into her. They met each other and matched each other. Harry picked up the tempo to really get her writhing and squirming underneath him.

"Keep it up," Liara said. "Don't you dare stop! Don't you dare ever stop!"

He repeatedly drove his thick pole deep inside of Liara's snug snatch. The further Harry pulled out of her, the further he plunged inside of her. The deep thrusting sped up and slowed down. The alternating thrusts kept Liara guessing and kept her wondering what would happen next to her.

"I'm not going to stop," Harry said. "But, you're close and so am I."

They were very close. Liara hung on for the ride. Her cavern gripped Harry's hard rod and made sure it did not leave her body for a second. Harry reached over and cupped her tits in hand. He squeezed them and released them before working down her body.

Without warning, Harry brought himself down into her. He absorbed the heat from Liara. She writhed underneath him and held onto him with her arms and legs. Harry repeatedly stuck her with the length of his cock the further he pushed into her.

"Get ready."

Harry growled in her ear and made Liara's hips buck up to meet him. He repeatedly and endlessly slammed his way into her tight pussy. She grabbed onto him and tightened herself around him. Harry's prick received a full workout from her wet pussy.

"Always ready for you."

He picked up the pace and repeatedly drove his cock into Liara. Her pussy squeezed and released Harry repeatedly. He hung on for the ride and made her really scream for him and more importantly his cock.

His balls tensed up as their load threatened to spill in the womb of his beautiful woman underneath him. Liara refused to loosen her grip around him. Their sweaty bodies molded together the second Harry drove himself into her. His balls tensed up and repeatedly released into her body.

Liara shifted up off of the bed and took him repeatedly in her. Two thick balls released their warm substance into the depths of her body. Liara grabbed on tighter than ever before and held onto Harry all the way. She rode him to completion.

Harry remained leaned against her ready to enter her at moment's notice. Her crotch shifted against him.

"We still have a little bit of time where we have to stay warm," she said. "And I can see you're ready for more."

The two prepared for their next movement. Harry entered Liara when completely hard and their encounter heated up even more from there.

* * *

 **End.**


	161. Boned With a Bonus(Hannah A and Susan B)

_There's a blog exclusive chapter with Patty Spivot from the Flash. Head to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Chapter Archives to read it._

* * *

 **Boned With A Bonus(Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Harry Potter.)**

* * *

Two attractive Hufflepuff seventh years snuck into an unused classroom after hours. One of the girls was a redhead with a considerable bust and a body built for sin. Every one of those curves filled into her school uniform which became more obvious when he robe dropped to the ground. The other was a blonde with a wide and firm ass, with her hair done up in a ponytail. Susan Bones, the redhead, gave a sultry smile at Hannah Abbott, the blonde, before motioning for her to join her on the desk.

The two girls locked hands with each other and more importantly, they locked tongues with each other. Both of them made out on the desk, their hands brushing against each other's mouths. Their hands groped their firm female flesh. Susan pulled Hannah's hair out of its pony tail. Hannah's hands moved down Susan's neck and tried to gain access to her chest.

Susan just grinned and pulled back. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Always," Hannah said.

Hannah unbuttoned the top of Susan's shirt. The first few buttons came undone and revealed Susan's very deep and impressive cleavage. Hannah could just bury her face into the heavenly mounds and she did. Every inch of Susan's impressive tit flesh smashed into Hannah's face.

"Oh, take my bra off so you can really get to work on those puppies," Susan breathed.

She unclipped Susan's bra and allowed it to drop down to the ground. Susan's perfectly formed breasts stuck out and Hannah groped her chest. A couple of squeezes of her chest made Susan breath in hungrily and breath out with Hannah pawing on her chest.

Susan leaned back to feel Hannah's fingers dip down to her leg.

"Stop."

She smiled and Hannah pulled away from her. She pulled off Hannah's top. Hannah's breasts were larger than average, but paled in comparison to the evidence of Susan's magical prowess. Susan wrapped her hands around Hannah's glorious orbs and squeezed them. The two girls snogged on the desk and smashed their tits together. Susan rolled her fingers down Hannah's leg and felt she was wearing no panties underneath her skirt.

The fun was almost ready to start as the door opened up. Susan and Hannah did not hear this. They heard two words.

"HEM, HEM!"

These two words caused both women to jump back. For a scary moment, they thought they had encountered the ghost of Dolores Umbridge. And they were pretty sure she was still unfortunately alive. They noticed Harry Potter standing in the hallway.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Lesbian sex," Susan said without a moment of shame.

"Yes, I can see that," Harry said. "And the two of you have been very bad girls, being out of bounds like you are. And the Head Girl as well….you should be ashamed, Ms. Bones. And you're a prefect as well, Ms. Abbott. What the two of you have to say for yourselves? Perhaps, Professor McGonagall would like to know about this."

"No," Susan said. "I have a feeling she wouldn't like to know about this."

Susan climbed off of the desk and wrapped her arms around Harry. She pulled him into position. Her tits squashed against his chest.

"I can make you forget you ever saw us tonight," Susan said. "Because your brains would be too fucked out to even attempt."

"Hmm," Harry said. "A nice idea, but I think I'd take both of you. That's my payment for keeping my mouth shut."

To be honest, both of the girls would do Harry for free. Hannah moved behind her. Their bare breasts pressed against each side of their body. The two girls worked the clothing off of Harry's body. Susan in particular moved to his pants while rubbing her bare front down his body. His top was off and they marveled at Harry's ripped chest.

Susan threw herself briefly at Harry. She enjoyed her breasts smashed up against Harry's chest when she kissed him on the lips.

From the other end, Hannah kissed him on the back of the neck and down to the ear. She licked the back of his ear and moved down.

"Bloody hell!" Hannah yelled.

The just released Harry's hard cock out and it was stunning. Susan just grinned and put her hand around the base of Harry's cock. She leaned in to kiss the tip of it.

Both girls descended to their knees before Harry and worshipped his huge cock. The two of them licked and slurped his manhood. Their tongues caressed his huge cock and made him groan. The closer they moved in to his balls, the better he felt.

Hannah took his cock into her warm mouth and sucked on it. She looked straight up at Harry when he pushed into the back of her mouth.

"Fuck, Hannah!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, these big balls need love as well, don't they?"

Susan squeezed and played with Harry's balls. She took them into her mouth. Harry jumped as Susan's brilliant red hair brushed against his balls and pushed deeper into her mouth. Harry's balls received an intense tongue-lashing from Susan's mouth.

The two Hufflepuffs switched their positions a minute later. Hannah sucked on Harry's throbbing hard balls and Susan took his cock into her mouth. Both girls gave him a nice workout beneath his waist. Harry pushed his hard cock into Susan's mouth and rode her all the way. Her breasts bounced as she moved her head up and down. Harry wished his arms could extend far enough to reach them.

"Fuck!"

Harry rammed into the back of Susan's throat and his load came out in a constant flow. He spilled into Susan's throat. Susan held his back with her hands and enjoyed the constant flow of cum spilling down her throat.

The sorcerer pushed out of her throat and left Susan with a mouth full of cum she just had to share with Hannah. Both Hufflepuff witches engaged in a very steamy and heated kiss to share Harry's very potent gift.

Harry observed the sensual kiss exchanged between the two friends and lovers. Their curvy bodies melted into each other. Both of these beauties pulled off the other's clothes. Susan crawled onto the desk and spread her legs. Hannah climbed on top of her.

Breasts rubbed together, tongues danced together, and legs were caressed. Hannah moved down to worship Susan's massive breasts, among the best in their year. She squeezed the round breasts and made her breath in pleasure. Susan's eyes glazed over.

Harry's eyes locked ono Hannah's curvy body. Her tantalizing backside dragged Harry in to the situation. Harry cupped her ass and squeezed it. He waited for Hannah to position her.

His throbbing cock aimed at her tight snatch. Harry entered Hannah from behind. She hugged him from behind. A moan came from her. Susan gently lowered Hannah's head down between her legs.

"She has a nice and tight pussy, doesn't she?" Susan purred. "And a good tongue as well."

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"Just wait until you fuck mine," Susan said. "Just wait until I ride that big cock and you watch my big tits bounce. Just wait until you feel them up and make them yours."

Twelve inches of magically endowed meat plunged into Hannah's fuck hole. She received a good pounding with that cock the deeper Harry pounded into her body. Harry's rod escaped her snatch and shoved deeper inside of her from behind. He held onto her back and worked back into her.

"Hannah, oh shit, Hannah," Harry groaned.

Hannah wiggled her ass back for Harry to grab onto. Harry held onto Hannah from behind and slammed into her tight pussy from behind. His thick balls smacked against Hannah at a rapid fire rate from behind as he stuck her from behind. Harry wanted to feel up more of her body.

Happily, Hannah made sure to put more of her body into access for Harry. Harry cupped Hannah's ample breasts and squeezed them hard. He pushed into her. Deeper Harry went as Hannah edged closer to her orgasm.

The feeling of her lustful loins grabbing Harry made him only push into her harder. He spanked Hannah harder and harder. Some marks had been left on her ass from how hard Harry struck her. Her pussy only dampened even more the deeper Harry drove his phallus into her tight body.

"Harry Fucking Potter, yes!" Hannah moaned.

Susan put Hannah's face back down into her pussy and adopted a very stern expression.

"Less talking, more eating."

The well-endowed witch received a good tongue lashing. The sounds coming from behind Harry also made Susan excited. Susan's felt up her own large breasts. She got turned on sometimes by how nice and big her boobs were. Susan threw her head back.

"Oh, fuck!" Susan yelled. "Oh, that sounds so hot. I can't wait to have that big fucking cock in me!"

Harry groaned when feeling Hannah lose a lot of steam. He held onto her and worked her to the last minute.

"I think you might have broken her."

Hannah's head fell onto Susan's thigh as Harry pumped into her. Susan shook her head and could barely keep the very devious grin off of her face.

"Yeah, you broke her."

Harry pulled out of Hannah. Susan smiled and slid off of the desk. Her legs wrapped around Harry's body. Harry held her up in the air. Her warm cleavage ease into his line of sight. Harry could bury his face between Susan's gigantic breasts for days and suck them until they bled milk.

"Oh, you'll be able to do everything you ever dreamed to them and more," Susan said. "But, while Hannah's recovering from having her world rocked, I'm going to show that I'm more than enough woman to ride Harry Potter's broomstick."

Both lovers crashed onto the chair. Susan took Harry's big cock in her hand and hoisted it between her tits. Her heavenly chest pillows grabbed Harry in her deep cleavage. Harry rose up to meet Susan's chest the further she pushed down against her.

"Oh, it's a good spot, honey," Susan said. "Right there…between my tits, where you belong darling!"

Harry grabbed around Susan's chest and vigorously fucked her melons. They kept bouncing and rubbing up against them. Susan's red hair kept flipping about her face. Her tongue dragged against her mouth with hunger burning through every inch of her body.

"Oh, your cock's a perfect fit!" Susan yelled. "a bloody good fit as well. Keep fucking my big tities! That's what I need."

Harry mauled Susan's lovely tit flesh. Her warm cleavage took his cock in. It was like she absorbed a good portion of Harry's cock inside of her pillowy mounds.

Two breasts came out from around Harry's hard cock. Susan ensnared Harry's big cock in her hand and lowered herself closer towards him. His big prick stuck up to be mounted by Susan.

"I'm wet and ready to ride," Susan said. "I'm ready to take this big fucking cock in my tight pussy and be stretched out until I can't recognize my own fucking pussy."

The fire in her eyes caused Harry's cock to throb. Susan was a sexual wildcat and Harry appreciated it. She drove down onto his big cock. Susan's very warm pussy stretched down around to the base of Harry. She pulled back off him and dropped back down.

Susan bounced like her life depended on it. She lowered down onto his big swollen balls. Harry took her right breast in hand and attacked it with vigor. He switched to her left breast.

"These belong to you, Harry!" Susan yelled. "Oh, you insatiable, wonderful fucking man. Keep sucking my big titties. SUCK THEM DRY!"

Harry buried his face into Susan's heaving chest and sucked on them. Susan put her hands on the back of Harry's head and made him motorboard her. Susan threw her head back. She went up and down and bobbed. Harry's hands placed on her back to slow her down.

There was no slowing Susan down for the lust she felt. Susan would make him cum inside of her body. She was cumming all ready. Susan leaked the evidence of her arousal down Harry's cock.

Hannah moved over to the desk beside the chair. She was a bit dazed and got a better look. Susan reached over onto the desk and finger-fucked her as she jammed onto Harry.

"Cum inside me!" Susan yelled. "Give me all your love, Harry Potter!"

Her wet pussy closed down around Harry's swelling organ. Harry pushed into Susan's love box. She put a death-grip on Harry's bare cock and really took him down. Susan rose up all the way and took herself down to the base of his big cock.

"Su…Susan," Harry growled. "You're too much…."

"I'm all woman," Susan said. "I'm all your woman and I need to be fucked. I don't know how I lived without this big fucking cock my entire life!"

Susan rode Harry with everything flaring through her. Her body burned up with pleasure. Every time Harry entered her, she somehow found him deeper. He was positioned directly to seed her womb.

"These big titties are going to get a whole lot bigger when you're done."

Harry attacked Susan's chest. Susan threw herself back and clawed at the back of Harry's hair and his neck. She did not pace herself. Susan was working on pure adrenaline and trying to fuck Harry until his balls exploded and seeded her womb. She threw herself up and down on him.

Moisture pooled over the top of Harry's lap. He groaned the second Susan dropped her full pussy weight down onto him. Her body coaxed the seed from his balls. Harry could feel a rising feeling through his loins. Every time Susan bounced on him was another moment where Harry came closer the end.

Susan impaled her pussy down onto Harry's pole. Her eyes watered and sweat-coated red hair clung to the face of the busty seventeen-year-old girl. It was all worth it to get this big magically endowed cock into her body. Susan pushed all the way down onto him and felt the burn of her pussy ensnared around him.

Harry grabbed Susan's nice breasts and squeezed them. He jiggled them in his hand and attacked them with hunger. His balls were getting closer to erupting and coating the inside of her womb with his seed.

Both lovers came at the next action. Susan clung onto Harry and drained his balls into her womb. She saw flashes of light with Harry planting his constant load into her body.

"H-H-ARRY!" Susan yelled at the top of her lungs.

She creamed all over herself. Milk leaked out of Susan's nipples as the arousal got to such a point where her magic exploded through out her. Harry leaned in and sucked Susan's milk spewing breasts while finishing draining his cock into her.

Susan collapsed on Harry's chest. Harry pulled her away from him. They looked over to see Hannah on the desk. Her body laid prone. All of those sexy curves begged for Harry to have another round for you.

"Get ready."

A warm hand grasped Harry's cock and tugged it back to life. Susan's hot breath and round breasts also pushed their way into Harry. She made sure his cock was nice and hard.

Susan had to collapse the moment Harry climbed on the desk. Clinging onto him was the only thing which kept her standing. Susan picked up a piece of paper and fanned her face. Sure there were cooling spells, but she couldn't perform them in her state.

Harry climbed onto Hannah. His slick cock aimed towards Hannah's aching core. Harry aimed perfectly in front of her and buried himself into her wet hole.

The ability of a powerful wizard to recharge himself constantly with a little stimulation was one of nature's greatest wonders. Hannah and Susan wondered how far could they take Harry. And would they need to call in reinforcements?

Harry buried his lust for the curvy Hufflepuff on the table inside of her. Hannah waited for her to be seeded. Now she had her second wind, she had renewed confidence that she could finish Harry off.

Susan would not beat her this time.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/25/2017.**


	162. Rocking the Waves(Ariel)

**Rocking the Waves(Lemon: Ariel from Disney's Little Mermaid)**

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes opened up. Princess Ariel had no idea what just happened. She had been trapped by some mysterious force which no matter how hard she fought, she could not swim out of. The tides keep taking her and then there was a cyclone of wind.

Then she was here and Ariel reached up against her face. The teenage mermaid felt something was wrong when she could reach down and feel a pair of legs. Human legs which had most certainly not been there before. And she felt a medallion around her neck which had not been there before as well. Ariel wore a tight green bra over the top of her chest, her flat stomach smooth to the touch. She wore what appeared to be some kind of slender garment just coming down to her mid-thigh area. It stretched over her newly formed backside.

Ariel rolled off of the bed and took a half of a step. She took a deep breath and moved across the floor. Ariel sank down to the bed when she wobbled. Despite the fact, Ariel had legs, she was most certainly not used to them and not used to using them.

The door opened. Ariel braced herself for whoever came through that door. She put her hands on the bed and almost pulled herself up. The handsome young man dressed in a nice white shirt with ruffles on it and a pair of black pants stepped inside. Ariel had been blown away by his gorgeous looks and chiseled features. He looked like something out of a dream.

"Forgive me for startling you," he said. "I found you trapped out at sea and I had to bring you on board this ship…the only way to save you is by giving the ability to walk on dry land."

Ariel rose up to her feet one more time. She took a couple of minutes to get used to distributing the weight of her legs properly.

"My name is Harry," he said.

"Ariel," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir….oh, why am I so dizzy?"

Harry caught her before she fell to the ground. The mermaid's smile moved into one of complete gratitude. Harry held her up to look her straight in the eye.

"You're dizzy because you've been through a terrible ordeal," Harry said. "They tried to grab onto you, but I got you…and the medallion takes a while to get used to. And there are other side effects which may be noticeable as well."

Ariel gasped when realizing that she had a little more weight on the top of her body than before. The top which had been meant to hold smaller breasts strained to hold her new weight. Ariel closed her eyes and felt up her own body to see what she was. She was more rounded on her body half as well. Her hair blew out of her face.

A buzzing feeling entered Ariel's body. Her bare feet, and boy did that feel so weird to say, brushed against the carpet.

"You still haven't got used to your legs, have you?" Harry asked. "It's understandable given how you were used to not having them."

"No," Ariel agreed. "I'm not."

Ariel threw herself at Harry and embraced him. Her breasts pushed against his body. Her hands wrapped around Harry's neck and Ariel caught a whiff of his hair. The scent almost knocked the Mermaid off balance. She inhaled Harry's hair one more time and brought herself to smile at him. She could not believe something like this would make her feel so good.

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't apologize," he said.

"I do want to thank you."

Ariel gave him a nervous kiss at first. The minute their lips touched together, Ariel craved more. His hands moved down to grasp the round amount of flesh jutting from her back. This new sensation with Harry feeling up her backside caused Ariel to merely deepen the kiss. Their tongues touched together in pure electric passion.

Harry sensed the inexperienced emotions from the young mermaid as he worked his tongue into her mouth. Ariel moaned when Harry pushed his fingers against the back of her head. He pushed her back against the bed and stepped back from her.

"I…I feel funny," Ariel said.

Ariel ran her fingers down her body.

"Touch yourself between your legs," Harry said helpfully.

She did as Harry requested and touched herself right where it counted. Ariel shifted her legs up for her fingers to rub herself.

"Take your shorts off," Harry said. "Touch it bare. It's going to feel better."

Ariel removed her shorts and revealed a mostly smooth sheath of flesh which looked very pink and very inviting. The hair over the top of it matched the top of her head. Ariel closed her eyes and rubbed her fingers over it. The extra set of lips on her body grew with arousal.

"This is so good!" Ariel moaned the second a finger popped into her body. "Good! So good!"

Harry watched as the girl masturbated herself. His pants strained underneath his cock's swelling. Harry moved closer so Ariel could notice what was jutting out from the other side of his pants.

She noticed alright. Ariel's eyes widened when she took a good long look at what was coming out of his pants.

"Do humans keep spears in their pants?" Ariel asked.

"Why don't you undo my pants and find out?"

She fumbled with the belt a moment later. Ariel's eyes widened when she realized the thing which stretched Harry's pants connected to his body. She reached up and cupped the underside of Harry and ran her hand all the way down him. His cock swelled upon Ariel's touch.

"Keep playing with it," Harry said. "And you know the thing you have in your hands?"

"Yeah," Ariel said while still rubbing on it and marveling at the fact it grew before her very eyes.

"It goes right there," Harry informed her.

He tapped against Ariel's slit. She marveled at the size and also looked at the own tightness of her newly formed hole.

"But…it doesn't look like it will fit," Ariel said.

"Oh, I think it will fit," Harry said. "We just need to get you ready for it to fit."

Those words followed with Harry rubbing his hands down Ariel's front and then between her legs. The teenager gasped with the strong hand of the much more experienced hand bringing her more pleasure. Harry felt the juices collect against her body. Ariel rubbed his cock even harder as he played with her.

Harry undid her top and her lusciously formed breasts came out. Ariel wore nothing other than the medallion around her neck which gave her the illusion of human attributes. It's only purpose was to show Harry precisely where to enter on the mermaid.

He moved down to kiss Ariel's sweet mouth and then altered course to her neck. Harry spent some time at her breasts and Ariel fell back onto the bed. Her breathing escalated with Harry taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking on them nice and hard. Ariel shifted all the way off the bed and enjoyed the fact Harry took complete control of sucking her nipple.

"YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Harry moved down and planted some kisses on Ariel's flat stomach. She threw her head back and enjoyed the rush of Harry dragging his tongue all over her body. Her belly button got the right amount of worship before Harry moved down.

The taste of such a sweet young pussy always was something that the ageless sorcerer enjoyed having his way with. Ariel was eager to receive his tongue. And who was he to deny her? He pushed her walls apart and then delved inside to lick Ariel.

Ariel saw stars from his tongue dancing against her wet walls. Pleasures which Ariel never knew possible cascaded through the body of the sweet young mermaid, and Harry most certainly did not let up on her the moment he went down on her. His hands grabbed firmly onto Ariel's thighs and squeezed them.

The mind of the mermaid flooded through with so many wonderful emotions that Harry knew only he could bring out at this moment. The sexy creature writhed underneath Harry when he rubbed his tongue up and down against her. Harry slipped almost into her at the tongue and then pulled out of her.

Ariel dropped down onto the bed, sweating and dripping. She watched as Harry climbed on the top of her. She opened her mouth to receive another kiss. The taste of herself entered Ariel's mouth. She grew more excited and more needy every time Harry pushed his tongue into the back of her throat. Ariel sucked on Harry's tongue when it brushed against the inside of her mouth.

Harry had her right where he wanted her. Her pussy opened up just enough to take Harry's big cock.

"Get ready."

Two words made sure Ariel was prepared to take her medicine and take it hard. Harry took one more tour around her body. The magic in the medallion made every inch of her body sensitive and thus her foggy mind already more receptive to Harry's touch. Not that Harry needed that much help.

"I'm going to need to you to just relax," Harry said. "The first time hurts."

Ariel watched as the human's mighty spear came towards her pussy. She still wondered how such a large thing could fit in her snug center. Ariel held on very bravely and watched as he came in on the top of her. His hard cock pushed against Ariel's snug center.

The first few inches penetrated the mermaid. Harry groaned as her tight pussy protested against the intruder. His hands found their way to Ariel's round breasts and gave them a squeeze. This forced Ariel's hips to come completely up against Harry and take him inside of her.

Ariel's eyes watched as a soreness rocked her body. Several more inches buried into her body. His hands made her legs spread.

"Too big!" she moaned.

Then suddenly, the pain left, and the pleasure entered Ariel's body. Ariel shifted her hips up off of the bed for him. Instincts hit her body the deeper Harry pushed inside. He pulled out and rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance. This made Ariel as weak as could be.

Harry attacked the nubile teenage body underneath him. Ariel shifted and squirmed underneath Harry's hungry attentions. His big cock kept driving inside of her body. Ariel shifted herself another couple of inches up to take Harry's manhood against her entrance.

"YES!" Ariel screamed at the top of her lungs. "HARRY, YES!"

His manhood rubbed against Ariel's warm slit and almost came against her. Ariel pushed up to meet Harry's hard cock when it pressed against her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drove all the way inside of her body. Ariel stretched around Harry's hard cock the second it entered her body one more time.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Harry asked.

They were having so much fun in fact. Ariel daringly felt up the muscular body of this man who could only be something out of a dream. She was going to wake up soon, wasn't she?

Harry drove his massive cock inside of the tight sheath of her. She was tighter than most women Harry made. It took some doing to drive his big meaty pole inside of her body. Ariel clung onto Harry. Her face looked blisteringly sexy dripping with sweat and burning with the want for Harry.

He picked up the pace. Ariel's legs spread out and then kicked in the air. He ran down the very smooth legs and touched those pleasure spots which made Ariel explode in a fit of lust. Harry maneuvered inside of her gushing pussy. His big cock plunged into her hard and fast.

Ariel's stomach extended because he was so deep inside of her. This big spear entered her sheath repeatedly and wrecked her body. Ariel loved being given everything this man could have. Her body felt so warm underneath him. It was a joy she never thought would be possible.

Harry decided to move a little bit faster and a little bit deeper. Ariel mewled and encouraged him to go deeper into her. His balls rocked against her slick center with each push down into her tight body.

Everything was beginning to reach a higher peak from Ariel. She never wanted to leave. The mermaid wanted Harry's cock to drive into her always and forever. She clung onto him, afraid if she let go, he would be gone.

"Yes, don't worry….you're going to be with me for a long time," Harry said. "Do you have family?"

"Father…and sisters," Ariel breathed in heavily.

"Hmm, sisters," Harry said. "You're going to have to introduce me to them."

"Well, they'd like your spear, sir," Ariel said in a meek little girl voice.

His cock twitched when she referred Harry as sir, especially in that voice. Harry hammered Ariel's pussy like it was his job. And it was his job to feel some of the sexiest women throughout the entire world to feel Harry's hard cock. The sorcerer pushed his hard cock into her constantly.

Ariel thrashed underneath Harry's body. His hands ran against her and Ariel brought her full pussy sheath around him. The spear slammed into her warm body as hard as possible. Her pleasure exploded in a cascading feeling of lust.

"They would, wouldn't they?" Harry asked. "It's time for you to cum for me, Ariel."

Ariel did not know what else she would want to do more. The moisture collected in her body pooled around her loins. She practically erupted and coated Harry's hard cock with her moist juices. Harry planted his hard cock repeatedly into Ariel and stretched her warm womanhood out as much as possible.

"Cum for me, hard, Princess," Harry growled.

Ariel came hard for Harry already. He smashed her pussy as hard and fast as possible. Harry slid almost all the way out of her and planted into her.

Several more minutes of taking Ariel's snug little pussy only left Harry ready to seed her and made Ariel his.

"Do you want this always?" Harry asked.

Harry played with Ariel's breasts. She nodded eagerly when feeling Harry inside of her.

"Tell me outloud that you want me, you want to get this pleasure every night," Harry told her.

"YES, I WANT THIS EVERY NIGHT!" Ariel yelled. "I WANT THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Harry just smiled and rewarded his Little Mermaid with her orgasm. He buried his cock into her clutching loins and allowed her to pump him.

"You're going to get your final reward. And that's when you're new adventure begins."

Ariel could hardly wait. His balls released their bounty into her wet snatch. Harry injected Ariel with his life-bringing seed and pushed it straight into her womb.

The pleasure of release came from Harry. His balls released the load which had been stored up and spilled inside of Ariel's body.

Harry pulled out of her and caused her to fall asleep with a look of content on her face.

' _I have to say, today's catch was a good one.'_

There were many reasons why Harry Potter went into piracy. The biggest one had been the booty that could be acquired.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** August 25th, 2017.


	163. Hex Appeal(Scarlet Witch Polaris)

**Hex Appeal(Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Lorna Dane/Polaris from X-Men)**

* * *

A couple of little whimpers echoed throughout the bedroom. Harry Potter wrapped his arms around the neck of Wanda Maximoff and she did in return. Both of the lovers came to the middle and kissed each other. The power drawing to them together made them needier than ever before. Harry pulled back from the kiss and kissed the top of Wanda's neck. He reached down to her corset and pulled out her immensely huge breasts.

They bounced with power and bounce in front of his face. Harry tackled Wanda's fleshy chest and sucked on her nipples. She breathed heavily. Harry responded to her actions by ramping up the pleasure and rubbing her flat stomach. Wanda whimpered in pleasure the further Harry worked his fingers down. He pulled down her panties and exposed her gushing pussy. It was ready for Harry to pleasure and pretty much have his way with. Wanda lifted up her hips as Harry slipped into her.

"Harry!"

Harry's fingers slipped into Wanda's tight pussy. She closed her eyes as Harry fingered her. Wanda bit down on her lip to show the pleasure which increased the deeper Harry pushed his fingers deep inside of her moist center. Wanda rocked back and Harry attacked her nipples.

"Like that?" Harry asked.

"Love…love it!" Wanda yelled.

She worked herself down on Harry's fingers. They were of a perfect thickness and the magic flowing through them stirred her up completely. Wanda reached and took off of his belt. His pants came down and only his undershorts were there. Wanda made quick work of him.

A gasp coming outside of the room caused Wanda to cease all activity instantly. Her eyes flashed outside of the door just in time to see someone standing out, watching through the cracks.

Wanda waved her hand and the door opened. Her younger sister, Lorna, stepped passed the door. She dressed in a transparent white night dress which covered her nubile body. Her nipples stuck out from the otherside of the night dress. Her green hair looked a bit messy. Wanda got a good look at her sister.

"Hello, Lorna," Wanda said.

"Wanda, I can explain," Lorna said.

The sexy brunette mutant took Lorna's hand and rose it up to her mouth. She took each of Lorna's fingers in hand.

"I think that she's been masturbating to us having our fun," Wanda said. "Here, love, have a taste of these."

Wanda presented Harry with her own sister's fingers. Lorna wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of her life. Harry took her by the hand and sucked on her fingers. Lorna flushed in desire when Harry popped one finger after another into his mouth and sucked on them.

"Oh, god, Harry!"

Lorna's eyes drew down to the piece of meat hanging between Harry's legs. Wanda cleared her throat and Lorna looked at her sister, or rather her nice breasts, firm tummy, shapely hips, nice tight pussy, and long legs which made Lorna almost pass out from desire.

"You're overdressed."

Wanda's blunt statement caused Lorna to turn over. The older mutant leaned down and kissed the lips of her younger sister. The passion had been electric.

Harry watched the hot actions happening before his very eyes. Things got even hotter when Wanda stripped Lorna of her clothing. Her round breasts with nice perky nipples came out. Wanda ran down Lorna's body and kissed her. The younger sister had her body molested by the younger sister and enjoyed every single moment of it.

"I guess the carpet does match the drapes."

Wanda pulled Lorna's panties down below her ankles and exposed her wet pussy for pretty much everyone to see. And Harry got a nice good look at it, with the strip of green hair on her cunt. His cock throbbed. Wanda reached behind her and gently squeezed his cock.

"I'd bet you like to break this nice young pussy, wouldn't you?" Wanda asked. "Wouldn't you like to fuck my jailbait of a sister?"

"I'm sixteen," Lorna protested.

"Still young enough to be considered not so legal," Wanda said. "Although with these breasts, this ass, and this pussy, who could resist?"

Wanda empathized her actions by running her hands over Lorna's body. Lorna closed her eyes and enjoyed Wanda taking control of her body.

"You're going to get my pussy nice and wet while Harry fucks you to sleep," Wanda said.

The Scarlet Witch stepped back and dropped onto the bed. Her warm thighs spread. Lorna's dazed expression told pretty much the entire story. Desire burned through every inch of her body.

Harry stopped her and grabbed her by her ass and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"I've been wondering how long you've been watching," Harry told her. "And how long you've wanted this?"

Harry rubbed his long pole in between Lorna's thighs as the spread. It touched her on the most sensitive areas. And Harry's hands worked over her perfectly firm C-Cup breasts. Lorna threw her head back in a moan. She might have been smaller than her older sister in the bust department, but that did not make her tits any less lovely and squeezable. And boy was Harry kneading and pleasuring them. He leaned around and sucked her nipple for about ten seconds.

"It's time to get to work."

Lorna watched Wanda out on the bed. She was fucking gorgeous and Lorna could not wait to bury her tongue.

The sight of Lorna's green hair brushing against her warm twat caused Wanda to size up in desire. Lorna climbed closer to her pussy and gave it a few licks. A couple more licks brought Wanda into a passionate and very loud moan. She put her hands on the back of Lorna's head.

"Keep licking."

Lorna kept licking just as Harry's hands brushed down every inch of her nubile body. Harry was feeling her up and getting her ready. Her legs spread apart when she rose up. Lorna clutched onto Wanda's thighs and opened up.

The long and hard prick came inches away from parting Lorna's warm pussy lips. The wizard pushed his way deep into Lorna and spread her completely out from behind.

"She's pretty tight!" Wanda yelled. "Oh, I can't wait for that nice big cock to stretch that pretty young pussy."

Those hands put on Lorna's back made her shiver. Harry reached underneath her and cupped Lorna's breasts. His fingers touched Lorna's aching nipples before pulling back and driving inside of her body. She was so glorious Harry needed to submerge his hard cock inside of her.

Wanda closed her eyes and caused Harry to split into two identical duplicates. The original Harry pushed his hard cock into her.

"My pussy is wet and ready to be taken now!" Wanda yelled.

She formed a switching spell to replace the original Harry with the duplicate. Lorna did not know the difference, on the account of having her pussy stuffed and it feeling so good. Harry looked at Wanda, who smiled, having warped time and space to allow Harry to be two places at once.

"Come here and bring that big hard cock over to me."

Wanda's perfectly curved body moved over. Harry pulled Wanda up and lowered her warm pussy against his own hardening prick. Wanda lowered down completely onto Harry and allowed herself to be filled up completely and utterly with Harry's engorged rod.

"Harry!" Wanda screamed the second he entered her.

Harry groaned and enjoyed the feeling of Wanda's body merging with his. He could also feel himself pressed against Lorna's body at the same time. The double sensations made Harry just drive his cock more intensely into Wanda's tight pussy. Her nice and velvety tight pussy closed around him.

The sixteen-year-old mutant received a huge cock buried deep inside of her body. Harry pushed deep into her body. Lorna's toes curled for his actions. He rested his hands on her lower back and pulled almost from her before pushing back inside of her.

"Deeper!" Lorna begged him. "Don't worry, I can take it! I can take…everything!"

Lorna's voice hit a higher tone when Harry pushed into her. It felt like he buried completely inside of her. His cock brushed up against her womb. Harry drilled into Lorna while on her hands and knees. His hands wrapped firmly around the waist of the mutant before moving up and tugging on her gorgeous green locks.

"Take me harder!" Lorna screamed.

Wanda threw herself down onto Harry's prick with reckless abandon. Every inch of his big aching cock shoved into her tight body. Her pussy stretched back and forth to pump Harry deeper into her. Harry reached behind Wanda and guided her down onto his hard pick.

"Oh, you want more of him, do you?" Wanda yelled. "Well don't say I'm not a loving big sister ever again."

Another flash of light entered and three of Harry were now working their way into Lorna. One huge cock still jammed into her mouth. Another grabbed Lorna by the hair and made her mouth open to fuck her face. Lorna's warm mouth surrounded Harry's cock and sucked it as hard as possible.

The third duplicate eased to her ass. The tight and taboo opening of the teenager opened up thanks to magic just enough for Harry to slide into her tightness.

"Should test your endurance, shouldn't it?" Wanda teased.

Harry gave into his lust and buried himself into Wanda's chest. He could feel the sensations caused by Lorna's tight pussy, ass, and mouth, alongside Wanda's pussy. His love muscle got quite a workout. And Wanda was not to be neglected. Harry threw himself to pleasure every inch of her gorgeous body and squeezed her firm tits hard and fast.

The brunette beauty pushed her warm box down onto Harry's hardening cock. Every single inch of his manhood spiked inside of her.

"It feels so good, doesn't it?" Wanda asked.

Harry pushed his hands against Wanda's ass. Her legs wrapped around him. Harry switched their position and held Wanda down on the bed.

The powerful swimming between their bodies increased. Wanda's eyes burned with never ending lust as she waited for this powerful young man to give into his lust. He pushed against Wanda's entrance and slammed himself into her. Her wet snatch clamped down Harry's hard rod and pulled nearly all the way out of him.

"Give it!" Wanda yelled.

Lorna's eyes watered as several cocks pleasured different holes of her body. This was almost obscene with a cock in her pussy, ass, and mouth. She had all of her holes taken thanks to Wanda's manipulation and loved every single moment. She could almost feel her sister's power caressing her from the other side of the room.

"Oh, she's so fucking hot," Harry groaned.

"Yes, yes she is," Wanda said.

Wanda smacked her lips together in lust. Harry laid on top of her body and drilled her warm pussy for everything it was worth. Wanda closed her thighs around Harry and constantly milked his huge prick as far into her as it would go. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Wanda and sent his hard cock slamming into her tight and firm body.

"Keep it up," Harry informed Wanda. "You're so hot….I don't know how much more I can take."

"Take me all the way," Wanda encouraged Harry. "Drill your cock inside me and take me until you can't take any more! And take my sister where I can see it!"

The duplicates glowed when pushing into Lorna from all angles. Her body was being touched, caressed, and swiftly fucked. Lorna came through several powerful orgasms. The more sensitive spots increased their sensitive and Lorna sensed the hand of Wanda.

"So fucking hot," Harry groaned.

Lorna would have to agree being drilled with three big cocks was good. Her hands tightened around Harry's ass and she sucked his cock hard.

The first duplicate reached it's critical level of pleasure. His balls swelled up and exploded. Harry held Lorna's hair and vigorously face-fucked her until his cock really began spurting.

The duplicate sized up and exploded into a shower of flood which coated Lorna's face. The cum rolled down her body from the duplicate.

Wanda's hips jumped up at the sight of her sisters face covered in cum. She wrapped her legs tighter against Harry.

"You're going to be the death of me," Harry said.

"If I am, you go a fun way," Wanda said. "And you have room to talk!"

Those last few words flew out of Wanda with a scream as her pussy gave way to several convulsions. Her hips rose up off of the bed and ensnared Harry fast with several sudden grips. She could not help grabbing onto him and milking his big aching prick for everything it was worth.

Harry would have to agree. He plunged his manhood into the pussy of the curvy beauty who lifted her hips up off of the bed and took Harry as deep and far into him as she could. And she could stretch very far and take him deep. Their bodies melded together. Harry pushed his fingers up to enjoy the feeling of Wanda's very smooth legs.

Another Harry popped in Lorna's ass and covered her backside and lower back and legs completely with cum as he exploded into a shower. The final Harry pulled out and flipped Lorna over onto her back. He entered the tempting teenager's pussy and shoved deep inside of her.

Lorna held on for the ride. She never wanted this to stop. Harry ran over her body.

"You've grown up nicely," Harry said. "I've wanted to fuck you and your sister together for a long time. I've glad you've given me the chance."

"Me…Too!" Lorna yelped out.

Harry planted his thick cock deep inside of Lorna's stretching cunt. Every inch of her pussy caressed him. Harry's balls throbbed with a want and need to explode inside of Lorna. He held onto her and drove as much of his cock inside of her as he could reach.

"Getting closer," Harry said. "It's almost time."

The energy in the air made Wanda want the prime copy to shove his hard cock into her from above. Harry's fingers pushed over Wanda's nice breasts and squeezed them. The two firm and juicy tits smashed into Harry's hands when running over them.

"Getting closer," Harry informed her. "You're so close, aren't you? Aren't you?"

Wanda nodded. She was so close that her body was about ready to explode. Still, she wanted to hold out just a few seconds more to feel Lorna.

The twelve inches of Harry buried repeatedly into Lorna. Wet green hair brushed against her face. Harry touched her all the way.

"Getting closer," Harry said.

There was no sounds coming out of Lorna other than a concentrated set of moans. Harry slapped against Lorna. His balls reached their final destination. The strongest duplicate of them all was about ready to reach the final life-span.

Vigorous spurts of speed drove into Lorna's warm pussy. Harry held onto her and worked her to the edge of her orgasm. Lorna stretched around Harry the deeper he plunged inside of her. Harry's balls finished releasing their bounty into Lorna's body before he combusted and then showered Lorna in cum from his exploding body.

Wanda felt some of the drops of cum fall down and hit her on the mouth. The Scarlet Witch licked her lips as her man drove into her. His huge balls repeatedly drove against her pussy. Harry sent spikes of energy through her clit.

Harry's never ending exploration of Wanda's body reached a fever bitch. He wanted to enjoy the ride for a few more minutes before the end came. His overtaxed balls came an inch away from releasing their cream inside of Wanda. Harry held onto her.

"Go ahead, there will be plenty more!" Wanda told him.

The sensation of three orgasms he did not technically have, in a mouth, ass, and pussy, put Harry on a trigger. His hard cock plunged into Wanda. He went hard and deep. Her warmth massaged his cock and made Harry feel like nothing else in the world mattered other than pounding Wanda hard from above

"Close…closer!" Wanda screamed.

Wanda tightened around his rod and milked it. She needed this cum buried inside of her womb. Wanda craved giving birth to Harry's magically powerful daughters. Harry held her breasts firmly when pushing into her. She tightened around him.

She refused to let go of his cock until Harry gave her his load. Harry grunted and the pressure in his balls released. He fired his cum into Wanda's body.

Wanda threw herself back on the bed. Harry filled her pussy with his cum. His balls tensed up and released a heavy load of cum inside of her.

Harry groaned and repeatedly slammed himself into Wanda. His balls shot their immense load inside of Wanda filling her completely up. The cum oozed out of her even before Harry was done.

He pulled out of Wanda and she grabbed his cock before giving it a kiss and a tender lick. Wanda moved over across the bed and crawled on top of her sister.

The two sisters moved into for a little sisterly bonding. Their tongues and licks cleaned each other up. Fingers intertwined in their hair. Wanda drove in her tongue and made sweet love to the tonsils of her younger sister before moving back to her neck. She moved down to kiss her breasts, stomach, and then her pussy. The green hair sticky with cum made Wanda only more pleasured.

Harry moved in and pushed his fingers into their juicy cunts and dragged the mixture of cum out. He fed Wanda's pussy drippings to Lorna and Wanda's to Lorna. Both girls happily moaned before they pushed Harry back onto the bed.

Lorna took his balls into her mouth and Wanda took Harry's cock into her mouth. Both of them sucked and got Harry's hard member to full strength. The sounds the two sisters made on Harry's cock only primed him for the next round.

And the round after that as well. Lorna, with Wanda's help, climbed over Harry's cock. Her endurance returned and she dropped down onto Harry.

Harry looked up to see Lorna's beautiful face and green hair. She felt up her own breasts when bouncing up and down on top of Harry.

Wanda used her own hex magic to diddle herself silly and wait for her turn as Lorna rode Harry's cock. The beautiful feeling of her sister throbbing herself with such reckless abandon gave Wanda excitement. Lorna's deviance continued with Wanda's subtle nudging.

They were in for a very long weekend. And Wanda intended to be both an aunt and mother by the end of it.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 9/5/2017


	164. Squaring Up(Dew Gayl)

There's a blog exclusive chapter featuring Chloe Sullivan from Smallville. Head to the Page of Important Links. Go to the Web of Chaos Archives. And head to either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Page.

* * *

 **Squaring Up(Dew Gayl from RWBY)**

* * *

Harry exited the shower wearing nothing other than a towel from the waist down. It was not uncommon for Harry to sleep in the nude after taking as shower. One of any number of lovely ladies entered his bed on this night and had their fun with Harry.

He opened the door of his bedroom to find one of the beautiful women who he caught the interest of and on the contrary as well. Her hair hung in a half-curtain over the right side of her face. Dark-blonde hair flowed aimlessly with her perfect lips puckered. Those alluring violet eyes ran down Harry's eyes. She dressed in a slender green garment on the top half which tied between the girl's ample tits and showcased her toned abs. She dressed in a pair of boy-cut panties to show off enough of her long legs.

"Hey, handsome."

She stepped towards him with a forceful throw around Harry's neck. The arms of the beautiful woman wrapped around Harry. Harry moved his grip over to pull the strong-willed girl closer towards him. They met mouth to mouth with one of the more spectacular kisses Harry could manage.

"Good evening, Dew," Harry said to her. "You're….."

"I need you," Dew said. "And I agreed to be up here if you beat me. And while…while you had a bit of an unfair advantage, I'm a woman of my word."

She looked very pleased that Harry did not have that much to remove. The towel dropped to the ground to reveal Harry's sizeable member for Dew to grab onto. The piece of meat between Dew's fingers pulsed when running up and down the entire length.

"This is perfect."

The two of them kissed each other again. Dew grabbed ahold of Harry's face and dug her fingernails in while deepening the kiss. Harry pushed his lover back on the bed and climbed on top of her. Dew's eyes flooded over as Harry switched focus to the string of the garment which came undone. The green piece of cloth came off and revealed Dew's perky breasts for Harry's consumption.

He kissed the woman on the lips one more time. Harry worked down and sensed the want coming from this beauty. Harry would give her pretty much anything she craved in due time. His fingers brushed over a very taut stomach and towards a heated center. He worked the straps of Dew's panties off and revealed all of her.

"Give me that cock."

The heated demand only made Harry take his time and plant kisses over every single inch of his conquest. Dew breathed in the further Harry came in. He licked down starting at the cleavage, going past the belly button, and ending just inches away from Dew's smoldering hot pussy.

Harry pulled back from Dew and it resulted in her losing it in a protracted whine. He reached between Dew's legs and cupped the beauty between them. Dew breathed out with Harry kissing back down her body.

Twelve inches of rock-hard cock slapped against Dew's firm stomach. Harry moved up and rubbed his cock down the skilled woman's body. Every single time Harry touched it sent sparks of electricity down their body.

"You tease," she said.

"Isn't that half of the fun?"

Dew found herself in a hard position to argue. Harry's throbbing phallus brushed up against her. The next few minutes put Dew in a daze the further Harry edged towards her. He almost pulled away from Dew and teased her with the point of his cock. Dew's thighs spread far and Harry almost slipped inside of her.

"You…you're something," Dew said.

"Oh, I'm going to give you something alright."

Harry tempted Dew with a few more strokes. Waves of pleasure shot throughout her. Dew felt that Harry buried his essence down into her very being. His hard cock repeatedly and endlessly tapped on Dew's warm womanhood. She took in a deep breath the closer Harry edged to her.

"I'm going to give you want you truly crave," Harry said.

"I'm yours."

She spread her thighs to show Harry willingness. Harry aimed towards Dew's wet snatch and came about two inches away from slipping inside. Harry pulled back and then ran down to torture her clit for a moment.

Then, when Dew entered her neediest period, Harry brought the twelve inches of cock deep inside of her wet snatch. The first few inches sliding in made Dew feel better than anything else in her life. Harry pulled back from Dew and brushed against her.

Inside one more time. Harry established a steady tempo to ensure his lower was going to feel. Harry pulled away from the squirming woman underneath him. Then, Harry plunged his hard cock deep inside of Dew once more.

Several steady pushes made Dew crave him. Her legs spread enough for Harry to go deep inside. The two lovers pressed together. Dew kept the game going by allowing Harry to go deeper and further. The wizard planted his throbbing rod further into Dew.

"Keep it up," Harry said to her.

Dew kept it up and would not stop fighting. She pumped the intruding organ as far inside as possible. Harry's thick balls danced against Dew's moist center. She rose up to meet Harry with a long thrust and then an even longer drop down.

She came harder than ever before. Harry penetrated her to new depths. The expansions and contractions of her wet hole brought Dew on a nice little thrill ride.

Harry decided to double the pleasure by pleasuring every lovely inch of flesh. His cock throbbed at feeling the competent and strong fighter underneath him just losing herself to this big cock. Harry worked her up to the edge.

"Don't stop," Dew said.

Her entire mind would shut down if Harry stopped. Fortunately for her, Harry did not intend to stop. Harry picked up the tempo. Dew's knees grew weak and more heat came against her loins with Harry driving down hard and fast.

Harry stopped for a second and made Dew long for him for another second. The second her body reacted about the lack of intrusion, Harry drilled himself deep inside of Dew. Her loins stretched around Harry's hard cock. Harry pulled out and into her again.

Dew wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and did not allow him to slow down for a minute. She craved, needed, and desired Harry inside at every single moment. Her warm pussy collapsed around Harry's throbbing rod and pushed him deep inside.

"Cum for me."

Three words triggered Dew into doing as Harry requested. Her compliance received a reward in the form of Harry's hands all over her chest. These triggers just made her body feel even more pleasure. Harry drove into her and slowed down for another minute.

Harry pulled away from Dew. She started to react to Harry until the second his hand motioned for her to turn around. Dew flipped onto her hands and knees. Harry touched between Dew's legs and slowly rubbed against her worked over pussy.

Those touches forced Dew to struggle to hold it all together. Harry aimed his huge cock an inch away from her. The feeling of lust coming through the skilled fighter only made Harry's cock extend further to meet her. Harry pulled back and gripped Dew around the waist.

Harry's muscular body pressed against Dew and lit her up with desire. Touches spiraled Dew's own lust out of control. Harry cupped and released Dew's ass and teased her. He spanked her to send drops of cum flowing out of her.

More than anything else, Dew missed the feeling of Harry's foot long love rod buried inside. Harry touched his thick cock head against Dew's warm entrance. He pulled back with his cock bumping against Dew. The friction increased between the two soon to be lovers.

"I need this!" Dew panted. "I need you. I need you bad!"

Dew wanted to take as much cock as possible inside of her tight vice. Harry fulfilled the need by pushing inside of her for the second time. For some reason, his length felt so much more immense going inside from behind then it did from Harry smashing her down from above. It was large either way though.

Harry watched her body react to the touches. The favorable interactions ramped up when Harry spent some time never once neglecting Dew's perfect body. He ran his fingers down the back of the woman underneath. Harry pulled out and then planted a thick cock inside Dew's perfectly tight vice.

She screwed her eyes shut and enjoyed the sensations cascading through her body. Harry came in to indulge Dew in pretty much every single sexual desire. His hands really worked their magic and showed how well he could manipulate the female body.

The tender nibbles on the side of Dew's neck caused the thrashing girl to react. Harry pulled out and plunged inside. Flesh smacked together in a sinful symphony of sounds.

Harry worked himself deeper into Dew. Her snug center formed a tight seal around Harry's cock. Every single time Harry pushed in, the depths he pushed accelerated with how good it felt. The velvety hot center clutched Harry and worked him.

Seizing her moment the second Harry pulled out, Dew spun around and pushed Harry back onto the head. Harry's erect penis stood high in the air as Dew pulled up and then dropped down onto him. Strands of dark-blonde hair slapped against Dew's face when coming down.

"Well played!" Harry groaned.

"Thanks," she said. "Had to get the better of you somehow."

Harry wondered if she really did get the better of him. Perception skewed greater than reality with the heights Dew rose and the depths she dropped. Dew's warm pussy grabbed Harry around his cock and tugged on the throbbing meat. Every time the stunner rose and dropped, Harry could see pleasure dancing in her eyes. Determination followed with the pleasure. Harry reached in and cupped Dew's perfect breasts.

Dew rode Harry's massive member cowgirl style. Each time he entered her it felt like Harry penetrated her anew and stretched the feisty woman in ways that could not be described. Harry roamed and triggered all of the emotions which made Dew feel more alive.

"YES!" Dew screamed.

The base of her pussy dropped down onto Harry. The member swelling inside of Dew caused her pussy to ache and drip. The further she pulled up, the more of Harry, Dew submerged inside of her wet center. She breathed in and out with each rocking ride. Her wet flesh smacked Harry as the ride continued.

"Keep it up," Harry informed her. "You're almost there."

Dew looked positively gorgeous while biting down on her lip. The sense of content Harry brought into her made a tingling feeling come down from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. Dew arched back and let it flow. A repeated bounce up and down made Harry fill inside of her.

Constant orgasms rocked over the body of the bouncing vixen. Harry touched her and brought Dew further.

"Aren't you glad you lost?" Harry asked.

"No, I would have demanded this for my prize," Dew said. "Just make sure I try harder next time, right?"

Dew's vaginal walls closed around Harry's prick and tugged him inside of her. Her warm hips kept rolling and pushing against Harry.

"Yes," Harry groaned. "Harder."

Those words made Harry rise up and jam his thick prick inside Dew's wet pussy. Her walls ensnared Harry's hard cock and released him. His aching balls demanded their release and only this gorgeous woman bouncing on him would bring it.

A shine of sweat sexily coated Dew's body. Harry rose up to feast upon the nubile girl's chest. Dew held the back of his head the deeper Harry submerged into her. She built her body strong and firm to take a lot and Harry was sure giving Dew more than enough to handle.

The hot rising and descending made Dew's entire body size up with pleasure. Harry reached up and took complete mastery of her breasts when she bounced higher and faster. Dew's nipples stuck out completely for Harry to touch and to tug on.

"Getter closer," Harry said.

Dew reached her latest orgasm and it would be the best orgasm yet. Her tight pussy grabbed Harry's cock and released him with a few more pumps. Harry drove inside of Dew and his balls sized up before spewing into her.

The two shared their mutual orgasm. Dew smacked her thighs against Harry's and milked every drop of cum. White flashes danced on the other side of Dew's eyes.

A swap of bodily fluids finished their coupling. Harry's cock slowly softened with Dew making sure to drag as much cum out of it as possible. She sighed in pleasure before pulling off of it.

Dew collapsed on Harry. Her face brushed against Harry's shoulder. The dazed woman looked up with a grin playing against her lips.

"Next time, I'm going to have you," Dew said.

"We'll see," Harry said.

The two kissed each other before resting against each other.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/8/2017.  
**


	165. Going Deep(Mockingbird)

**Going Deeper(Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird from Marvel Comics)**

* * *

Bobbi Morse stepped out of the side elevator and made sure she everything was right. Her hair tied back into a ponytail, her sexy face had the right amount of makeup to enhance certain features, and her lips had been painted a delicious color of black. She wore a long opened coat which showed off her body. A black corset stopped at her stomach and pushed up her already ample breasts to make them look even more ankle. A thong hugged her body and only had slightly more material at the front of her body. Thigh high black stockings clung to the government's agent's legs.

She dressed to entice and also followed the dress code of the Hellfire Club to a tee. SHIELD had been trying to deduce what the New Black King had been up to. They sent her in deep into the Hellfire Club. Bobbi walked up to the top floor to one of the office areas. She knew it could be dangerous to be caught up here.

"You're here. Finally."

A handsome and tall gentleman with vibrant green eyes stepped in front of Bobbi's line of sight. She had been struck dumb by this young man. He dressed in a silk white shirt and a pair of tight leather pants. Bobbi tried not to blink or flinch. She took a special note of all of the entrances in case she needed to get out of here for whatever reason.

"You are my nine o'clock, aren't you?" he asked.

Harry Potter, the new Black King of the Hellfire Club, and a man who had a past shrouded with mystery. He was connected somehow to the dangerous Selene, and also had been very well intertwined with Emma Frost. Bobbi could only imagine what they have been up to.

"Yes!" Bobbi yelled quickly. "Yes, I am."

"Excellent."

Harry pulled the SHIELD agent closer to his body. Bobbi did not protest it. He had some allure over women and Bobbi needed to play the part necessary to get the information. Perhaps, she could gain his trust by rocking his word. The two of them joined with an intense kiss.

Two strong hands ran down this beautiful woman's body. Harry explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

"Let me."

Bobbi pulled away from him and pulled off his belt. The shirt went up and the pants went down. Bobbi's eyes followed the progress of his pants dropping to the ground. A very long, very, thick cock, ready for her mouth came out.

"You know what to do."

The Black King was under the impression that Bobbi was one of the women who had been sent up by the White Queen to take care of his needs. Bobbi had no desire to blow the cover. She dropped down on her knees and took his cock. Bobbi licked down his cock.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of the eager woman's tongue. She craved Harry and sought to pleasure him. The cock touched her lips when they made sweet love to the head.

Grabbing onto his cock with both hands put it into position. Bobbi relaxed herself to take the biggest cock possible down her throat. She didn't have a gag reflex which would serve nicely. Bobbi took Harry's cock down into her throat.

"Damn, you're such a good cock-sucker!" Harry groaned. "Keep what you're doing, whore!"

The statement made Bobbi's eyes narrow. She did not say anything, on account of having this cock in her mouth. Bobbi played her roll to perfection. She gave Harry a very sloppy blowjob, her fingers grabbed upon his ass. Every time her mouth went down, her nose pressed against his pelvis.

The pleasure coming through the wizard's loins rose to a brand new level. Harry pushed himself deep into his new lover's tight throat. His balls kept slapping against her face. She sought to pleasure every inch of her.

"Oh, I'm going to shoot my load down that pretty little throat of yours! Get ready. Get ready to take this cum like it's your job…because it is. This is what Emma hired you for, isn't it?"

Bobbi redoubled her efforts and thought to drain his cock dry. One hand grasped his supple balls and squeezed them to milk the seed from them. The other hand reached behind Harry's back and grabbed his ass. Bobbi slipped a finger into his ass.

"And you're a kinky one as well," Harry groaned.

Silky fingers pushed against Harry's balls. The talented woman on the ground took the cock into the back of her throat like a pro. It was very hard to not be turned on by the beautiful woman on her knees who lavished her sexy worship against his mighty rod.

"Keep it up!" Harry groaned. "Oh, keep it up…you're a fucking goddess on your knees. A goddess made for sucking cock."

Bobbi took the back-ended compliment. She felt herself getting soaked and wanted that huge cock buried inside of her. She tried to remain professional. After all, as far as Harry thought, she was performing the world's oldest profession.

Harry slammed his cock into the throat of the blonde on her knees. His balls shot their very thick load into Bobbi's mouth. He pulled back from her and then slammed into her.

The makeup of the woman on her knees smeared and tears ran down her face. Bobbi swallowed the cum and her rose up.

"You must see a lot of things here that are interesting, sir," Bobbi said. "Maybe you can tell me about it while I ride this big cock of yours?"

Bobbi threw her arms around Harry and backed him up against the table which had been cleared off for this purpose. Harry reached behind her and slid Bobbi's thong down to reveal her pussy. Her coat slipped off of her as well and fell to the floor.

She winced, hoping that he did not notice the radio in there. Bobbi quickly pulled down her corset to distract him. Her large sun-kissed breasts came out in front of Harry's line of sight. The nipples stood perkily and Harry reached for them and grabbed on them.

The gasps coming from the sultry woman on his lap made Harry's cock harden even more. He could tell she was very willing to take his cock, even though she was trying for something.

"Why don't I make that nice big cock feel good?"

Bobbi pulled herself up against him. Her legs spread and pussy prepped to take Harry. Bobbi dropped down and started to ride her powerful lover like a pony.

Her body rose up and dropped all the way down onto Harry's hard prick. Bobbi's pussy filled up completely with Harry's hard cock as she squeezed and released him. Her breasts came out for Harry to touch and toy with. Harry grabbed them in hand and gave them a very firm squeeze.

"Yes, that's it!" Bobbi yelled.

Bobbi bounced up and down on Harry's hard prick. Every time she rose and dropped more of Harry's cock submerged into her tight body. She flexed her inner muscles around his pull. Harry tightened his grip around her and despite Bobbi being the one to ride his cock, it most certainly was doing the bulk of the work.

The large jackhammering prick pushed up against Bobbi's wet snatch. She squeezed onto Harry and held on for what might have been the ride of her life. Bobbi gave a deep breath the deeper she pushed down onto Harry's iron hard prick.

"You're so good," Harry said. "Your body was built for bedrooms….Miss…."

"Morse," she offered him.

"Yes," Harry said. "Take my hard cock in your tight little body. I want to feel it as you ride it!"

Bobbi slid deep onto his engorged pole. She was really feeling good when bouncing up and down on this mighty pinnacle of manhood. Every inch of it spiked into her body. Bobbi's eyes shifted back against him. Harry moved in to attack her breasts.

"All for you baby. Anything for you!"

No question about it, Harry wanted these breasts more than anything. He touched Bobbi's round tits and gave them a squeeze. Bobbi bounced higher and higher on his hard cock. Her wet pussy slipped down onto him.

"I can make you feel better than any man on Earth, can't I?"

The bravado in his tone would have been something that only a foolish woman could debate. Electric shocks of pleasure fired up Bobbi's boy. She hit her peak and cascaded back down to her. Bobbi rose and dropped faster and swifter on his cock.

"You have…a lot of people moving around…is there something going on downstairs?" Bobbi asked.

"Just business as usual. Which shouldn't be mixed with pleasure, Ms. Morse."

The Black King's squeezing hands made Bobbi leak cum all over his big cock. It only opened up the pathway deeper into her pussy. She rode Harry for everything she was worth. Her nails dug into his shoulder and Harry reached behind her. One finger slipped into her back passage which got Bobbi all wound up even more.

"Perfect," Harry whispered.

Bobbi wondered what he meant by perfect. All she could do was keep riding Harry to the edge. Everything she felt built up in some very insane way. Bobbi bounced up and down on him, pushing that large cock inside of her body. She stretched her pussy around Harry's iron hard rod.

He was still hard despite her best efforts to soft him. Bobbi ignored the signs that her body was wearing down. The government agent pressed on.

Harry caught the determination of this woman to make him cum. He pushed his hand behind her right ear and slowly flicked it. Bobbi yelped when coming up and down. Harry leaned in and sucked on her neck. Several love bites had been left on the side of Bobbi's perfect neck.

Bobbi threw her head back and allowed him to come up. His face submerged into Bobbi's cleavage. His cock pushed against her body. Her abdomen distended far from the intrusion.

He did not stop the music. And why would Harry? The perfectly willing woman rode his cock like tomorrow would not come. He took some time to explore her neglected stocking clad legs. The silky and expensive material pressed against his palms. So nice, and so expensive, and Harry took care not to rip them.

"You've got to be getting close," Bobbi said.

"You have no place where you would rather be than on top of the situation, Ms. Morse," Harry said. "You strike me as a woman who is always on top of the situation."

Bobbi rose straight up and planted her warm pussy down onto Harry's hard cock. Every inch of his massive phallus stretched her body like it was no one's business. Harry put his hand on Bobbi's back and guided her closer to him. She rose up and dropped down onto him. Bobbi was feeling more than good and had to take this cock inside of her for everything it was worth.

Every time Bobbi took Harry inside, a little more of her resolve broke. Harry tightened his grip on her hips and doubled down. His cock worked its way inside of her tight body like a well-oiled piston.

A sweaty symphony of love continued. Bobbi rode his cock for what seemed like over an hour. She could not bring herself to look at the clock. For one, it was unprofessional to look at the clock.

"Keep riding me," Harry said.

"Are you close?" Bobbi asked him. "How many women have you brought up here and fucked the ever living daylights out?"

"Many, as you can tell."

Harry's cock planted its way into Bobbi one more time. The Black King of the Helflire Club took his lover further and faster. Bobbi stretched her loins around his hard cock and released Harry. Her loins gushed and released in a constant tempo.

Bobbi came repeatedly. Each orgasm further made her submit to the powerful cock underneath her. She became no better than all of the mewling whores who fell at the feet of the Black King of the Hellfire Club.

"And that's how you like it, Agent Morse."

The agent part caused Bobbi to panic slightly. He drove his cock into her and did not relinquish his grip on her waist. Harry repeatedly hammered Bobbi's pussy.

"I wondered if anyone would be sent to nose around. I have to admit, I was almost disappointed that the Black Widow wasn't sent up here. But…you're doing quite nicely."

Bobbi threw herself back. Her guns, her weapons, they were all laying on the floor in that coat. And she could not quite bring herself to disengage herself from Harry. Her cover had been blown and yet she kept burying his cock into her.

"Maria wasn't completely ignorant in sending you in here," Harry said. "I have a feeling deep down she knew it. She's always had a bit of a sweet spot for me…I might be paying her a visit after I'm done with you."

Never had being caught have felt so good. He slammed into Bobbi's pussy which was both dripping wet and extremely sore. Harry never held back from her.

"A good woman needs a good cock, otherwise she has a hole in her life which can never be filled," Harry said. "I've saved so many women from disappointment."

Bobbi bounced higher and higher on them.

"And those men downstairs, they're nothing other than just expendable employees," Harry said. "And Selene…well she's busy recruiting a new age of followers to worship their King. And busy cherry-picking what's remotely promising from those people who tried to betray me when it was convenient."

Harry dove in to motorboard Bobbi's breasts. She could not quite pull herself away when Harry just tortured her body with a never ending barrage of pleasure. Bobbi threw her head back and just decided to throw everything she could.

"You were a very convincing whore. So, good on playing your role nicely."

Bobbi did not know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. She decided to just take Harry's cock as it repeatedly buried inside of her tight sheath.

"You're getting closer," Harry said.

Harry completely broke her and Bobbi did not know it was happening until it was too late. She rode Harry on sheer instincts. Her firm juicy thighs slapped down onto him.

Another orgasm further cemented Bobbi's submission to the powerful man.

"Sir, please," Bobbi managed.

She was a strong independent woman who succumbed to an even stronger man with a very powerful cock. Something about throwing herself away with such abandonment just made Bobbi cream herself and more importantly cream all over Harry's cock.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Cum for me, hard, Agent Morse."

Bobbi quivered over Harry and she came one more time. Those heavy balls rose up and touched her. She could not believe how full of cum.

"Cum inside me," Bobbi said. "I'm…protected."

"That's not relevant."

Without another word, Harry slammed himself inside of Bobbi and released his pent up seed inside of her body. The sexy government agent took Harry's cock. Harry repeatedly touched Bobbi's breasts and made her bounce until his balls expelled their load.

Bobbi felt dazed and happy. She had some hole in her life filled. The attempts to release her pent up aggression by curb-stomping the forces of evil were not enough. They were nothing compared to his huge cock.

"And you're perfect," Harry said. "Tell, Agent Johnson that we're still on for Saturday night."

No wonder Daisy had a big grin on her face every time she was around headquarters. Bobbi only could lead against Harry's body on the chair.

He scooped her up and walked Bobbi into the next room before putting her on the couch.

"I expect to see you every Monday at nine."

Bobbi did not think to question it.

"And make sure your ass is ready next week as well."

* * *

 **End.**

Next Chapter: **9/12/2017.**


	166. Circumventing (Greengrass Sisters)

**Circumventing Security(Astoria and Daphne Greengrass from Harry Potter).**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge swore up and down no one could breach the security of her office. She practically laid down a challenge for someone to try. She had been called back to the Ministry by Fudge on urgent business. That awful woman left her Little Inquisitorial Squad in charge of the office.

Astoria Greengrass waited outside of Umbridge's office. The Squad patrolled the school and acted like they were hot stuff. The fourteen, almost fifteen, year old witch, curled her nose up. Malfoy had been the worst of all. She wanted to knock Malfoy out of a window. Daphne had to talk her out of it.

"So, we're here."

Daphne stepped into the hallway. Her sister dressed in a white blouse with the first couple of buttons undone. Astoria found herself naturally spellbound by her sister's round breasts. She had a nice ass and a perfect set of legs. Those were two attributes which Astoria had already, even though she had not grown into her chest as well as Daphne.

C-Cups were nothing to cry about as Daphne told her constantly. Astoria turned to Daphne to the other person who showed up, Harry Potter. Harry looked good enough to eat, dressed in that nice button up shirt and tight leather pants. Clothes might not make the man. They did help with his aura.

"Umbridge claims no one can breach the security of her office," Astoria said. "She claims no one can break inside."

"Yeah, well we'll leave her something that she'll be appalled by," Harry said. "Let's go."

Harry Potter, being no stranger to breaking into places he was not allowed, lead the way into the office. The door clicked open to give them the entrance they needed to Dolores Umbridge's office. The trio looked around to see those cat pictures looking at them. Astoria waved her wand and several loud bangs echoed from the shadows.

Black fog surrounded the pictures and blocked their line of sight.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Umbridge used those to record people who were in her office," Astoria said.

They did not want into the line of sight of those cat eyes. Daphne and Astoria stepped over. Umbridge's desk was completely clean. A mug neatly had been put on the desk. A filing cabinet had no doubt been perfectly organized. Everything about her office was neat and orderly.

On that front, Petunia and Umbridge would get along. Then, they would hate each other because Umbridge looked down on Muggles and Petunia was heavily biased against anyone who had magic.

"Her desk is clean," Astoria said.

"Not for long."

Daphne stepped in and grabbed her boyfriend by the shirt. The two of them kissed each other. Astoria watched with hunger in her eyes as Harry's hands caressed Daphne's body. She was jealous of both of them in different ways. Harry leaned Daphne back onto Umbrige's desk and kissed her on the mouth a couple more times.

"My turn," Astoria said.

Astoria kissed Daphne on the lips and this made Harry smile. His trousers were getting a bit too confined. It was not as comfortable as he would have liked if he was perfectly honest. Astoria and Daphne indulged themselves in a nice fine bit of sisterly love. Daphne squeezed Astoria's firm ass which caused her to yelp.

The two sisters pulled away and Daphne and Astoria sauntered over to Harry with very obvious "come, hither" expressions in their eyes. Astoria grabbed Harry and kissed him while undoing his shirt. The feisty young witch kissed Harry's chest and abs while Daphne pulled down his pants. He wore nothing other than a pair of silken shorts which stretched out because of his cock.

"Oh, someone wants to play!" Astoria cooed.

The hand of the sexy witch grabbed Harry's rock-hard phallus and squeezed it. She ran a hand down Harry's abs and moved down to take the hard cock into her mouth. Astoria looked up at Harry with a sweet combination of innocence and seduction.

Astoria brought her lips around Harry's cock and took a lot of it in her mouth. Daphne looked on with slight envy as Astoria was taking his member a lot better than they did the first time.

"Oh, fuck, Daphne, your sister has quite the mouth on her!" Harry groaned.

Astoria wrapped her lips around Harry's hard cock and sucked him, hard and fast in her mouth. Her warm lips surrounded Harry's manhood and released him. Hunger danced in the eyes of the young magical heiress as she worked Harry over with her perfectly tight mouth.

The warmth continued to spread around every inch of Harry's loins. He grabbed the back of Astoria's head and pushed deep inside of her. His cock slapped against the back of her throat.

Daphne undid her top and bra. Two magically enhanced and very beautiful breasts came out to play. Harry grabbed Daphne's tits and squeezed them. He kissed one sister and played with said sister's tits while the other one sucked his cock.

And boy did Astoria suck his cock. She was having fun with the manhood when pushing into her mouth. Astoria wrapped her hands around Harry's back and shoved the member deep inside of her.

"Mmm, she's good, isn't she?" Daphne asked. "It runs in the family."

Daphne pulled herself up onto the desk and her panties came off. The Sixteen-Year-Old Slytherin sat cross-legged on the desk. She masturbated to Astoria sucking off her boyfriend.

Astoria's tongue and mouth worked over every inch of Harry's mighty rod it could reach. The juices would be spewing into her mouth.

Harry tightened the grip around the back of Astoria's head and slammed into her perfectly tight throat. Astoria's throat stretched the further Harry rocked into her. Her mouth enveloped and released Harry with several constant and never ending thrusts into her perfect mouth.

"MMM!" Astoria moaned. "MMM!"

She took Harry's cock like it was her calming in life. And soon, the seed spilled into Astoria's waiting mouth. She cupped Harry's balls and gave it a firm squeeze.

Astoria sucked down Harry's seed. She ensured to drain Harry's balls with the warmth of her mouth. Astoria popped back and slid down the base of Harry's cock. She fondled his balls before finishing him off.

"Yummy."

Astoria lost her panties before rising to a standing position. She climbed over to Daphne and grabbed her around the hair. The two kissed each other hard and shared the gift. Their dripping pussies stained Umbridge's clean desk.

Harry resolved to make even more of a mess by spreading the legs of his young nubile lovers. He slipped inside them and fingered them into submission. The feelings of their tight cunts clutched Harry's fingers. He pulled almost out of them and plunged back into them.

Two sweet pussies felt the push of Harry's fingers at the same time. Harry pulled back from them and let them panting on the desk.

Daphne beckoned to Harry with her thighs spread. His girlfriend's sexy body laid on the desk of the Hogwarts High Inquistor. Her nice tight pussy beckoned for Harry's hard cock.

"Give it to me, love," Daphne said. "And then you can give it to Astoria later."

A jolt of energy flickered over Astoria's clits and caused her to buck up and down on the desk. She slid off, legs weak, and positioned herself on Umbridge's chair.

Astoria masturbated herself furiously on top of Dolores Umbridge's chair. Harry positioned himself over the top of Daphne. Her warm slit opened up for Harry's huge cock to penetrate them.

Harry positioned himself on top of Daphne's body and toyed with her perfect tits. Her nipples stuck completely up for Harry to suck and play with. His fingers danced over Daphne's flat stomach. The head of his cock pushed against Daphne's pussy.

"You're hungry."

"So, feed me, "Daphne said.

Her legs spread for Harry to just drive himself balls deep inside. Harry adjusted his position and drove deep as possible into Daphne's tight quim. Her pussy clamped down onto Harry. Harry's huge cock filled Daphne up completely. He groaned before pulling up and then driving down into her again.

The tightness of her pussy had been compromised by Harry pushing in and out of Daphne. He touched her body. Daphne's legs demanded attention, so Harry gave it to her. Harry pushed himself deep inside of the perfect blonde on the desk.

"Drill that fucking uptight bitch!" Astoria swore.

"Well, since your sister asked so nicely."

Harry plowed Daphne's warm pussy and caused her almost to pass out from the rush of pleasure spiking through her body. Harry touched all of the spots which made Daphne excited. Her pussy stretched around Harry and snapped back. Harry pulled almost from Daphne and then back into her.

His balls repeatedly touched Daphne's warm pussy. Harry took Daphne swiftly and repeatedly on the desk. Her pussy stretched to meet his huge cock every step of a way.

The first of many orgasms this evening greeted Daphne. She grabbed Harry's arm to encourage him. Harry did not intend to slow down. Daphne saw stars.

Harry paused for a second and pushed into her. The juices pooled around Harry's cock and coated all over Umbridge's desks. The desk slightly rolled from it's position.

The defilement of Dolores Umbridge's chair continued at the able fingers of Astoria. She took one hand and pleasured her cunt. The other hand moved rubbed her aching nipples. The self-gratification continued the deeper Astoria plunged her fingers into her tight little pussy.

Daphne felt a loss when Harry pulled out of her.

"On your hands and knees."

Submissively, Daphne did as Harry requested. Harry climbed up and pressed against her. He ran his hands all over her body and just did not even bother touching her breasts and ass. He hit other places. The small of Daphne's back sent shivers down her spine.

"Make that bitch squirm for it," Astoria said. "Perfect that you ram her doggy style because she's nothing but a bitch!"

Astoria received a high peak. Daphne looked at her sister and opened her mouth. Astoria jammed her cum-soaked fingers into Daphne's mouth and forced her to suck them.

Twelve inches of prime meat slammed into Daphne very hard from behind. Her pussy received a hell of a workout thanks to Harry and his might fuck stick. All twelve inches pushed into her and pulled out of her.

"You just keep cumming back for more, don't you?"

Harry gripped Daphne by the ponytail and used it for leverage to slam into her.

"She likes having her hair pulled!"

Harry knew this naturally. He pressed against Daphne's body. Her juicy ass was also ready to be grabbed. Astoria slid across the desk and fingered Daphne's ass while Harry fucked her.

Daphne could not believe how much it turned her on to have Astoria finger her ass. She made no apologies for it, however. She just liked the feeling of the duel penetration coming into her body on all ends.

Harry grabbed onto Daphne and enjoyed the feeling of her body. The strong and powerful witch succumbing to him only made Harry's balls ache even more. The fact she was almost as submissive to her younger sister added to the appeal in Harry's words.

Ever so close did Harry's orgasm approach. He pushed into Daphne as deep as possible. His aching cock drove into Daphne's sweet pussy. His balls ached and were about ready to start coating Daphne. He plunged into the sexy witch one more time.

Long ropes of cum splashed into Daphne's sweet pussy, with Harry driving himself into her, pulling out and driving himself back into her. His cock received a nice warm hug from her pussy while draining it.

Daphne collapsed all over the desk of the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. She could not take much more cock at the moment. She rolled over and Astoria was right on top of her to suck Harry's cum out of her pussy!

Harry watched at the sight of Astoria feasting on Daphne's wet pussy. She sucked up as much cum as possible. Astoria ran her hands over Daphne's firm thighs and established some form of dominance.

A popping sound came with Astoria looking up with one of her very pleasant smiles at her sister. The two kissed each other, before Astoria rolled off of the desk.

Harry grabbed Astoria and slammed her into Umbridge's perfectly arranged filing cabinet.

"Really, she only used a standard locking charm?"

The drawers all burst open and sent papers flying everywhere in the office. Astoria looked at the papers, which were so neatly organized, skewed and mixed about on the floor.

"That's a shame."

Harry turned Astoria around so he could see her amazing ass bounce when he fucked her. The rest of her was not anything to sneeze it. It was just Astoria had a world class ass.

"Give me that cock, big boy," Astoria said.

Harry pinched Astoria's cheeks and lined himself up to enter. Astoria's wet pussy called for Harry. Harry positioned himself at the back entrance and pulled almost all the way back. His huge cock aimed at Astoria and shoved inside of her.

The immense length of cock pushed deep into Astoria from behind. Harry pulled out and then drove deep inside of her. He adjusted to her tightness.

Astoria clutched the edge of the filing cabinet which Harry fucked her against. The sensation of floating visited the body of Astoria Greengrass. Harry pulled completely out and shoved his immense rod inside of her again. The constant shoving of his hard cock into her tight quim made Astoria light up with excitement and also with pleasure.

"Harder, faster!"

The Boy-Who-Lived hammered Astoria's quim into jelly. Her tight pussy grabbed Harry and released him. Those balls slapped against Astoria's firm thighs. They were so hard and full of cum Astoria almost passed out. The thought of being seeded by Harry really excited her.

Harry drilled Astoria deep into the filing cabinet. The papers on the floor were kicked about as the two shifted. So many useless Defense Against the Dark Arts assignments which reinforced the official Ministry word stewed about on the floor.

Daphne threw herself back on the desk and rubbed her fingers against her warm pussy. She conjured a dildo and shoved it deep inside of her. The charm surrounding the fake cock connected to the very rear cock which Harry buried into her.

Astoria lost all sense of decency and just screamed out like a banshee in heat. She sent scorch marks all walls through a burst of highly-concentrated and wild magic. The paint cracked the wall from Harry burying himself deep inside of Astoria. His balls slapped against Astoria the further he submerged inside of her.

Sweet-release had been gathered. Harry could also feel Daphne's pussy tightened around his cock if he really concentrated. Two pussies from the price of one. Harry grabbed Astoria's firm ass and played with it while ramming into her.

Astoria never wanted the fucking to stop. Harry transformed her body into one G-Spot which led to a lot of pleasure. His rod pulled almost out of her. The cock head bumped against her lower back, teased Astoria's tender asshole, before finding its final destination inside of her pussy.

Both sisters screamed in pleasure. If anyone heard them, no one cared enough to intervene. Umbridge might have had silencing charms around her office to block any screaming in pain from exiting the office when students had detention with her nasty quill.

The quivering mess of humanity which was once Astoria Greengrass received a hard drilling. Harry rested his hands on her ass before slamming over her. Astoria almost toppled the filing cabinet over to the ground.

Daphne sat up on Umbridge's defiled desk to watch the last few minutes of Harry screwing Astoria into a quivering mess of lust. Her eyes glazed over. Daphne knew the feeling. Those balls hung and slapped against Astoria every time.

Astoria knew the pleasure was coming. She tried to work Harry's cock up to its final explosion. Astoria milked his rod.

The two lovers slammed together. Harry's balls discharged and fired their load into Astoria. Astoria pulled back to the filing cabinet and it crashed back into the wall to send the remaining contents flying. Harry lifted Astoria up in the air. Her legs spread and kicked as Harry slammed himself into her pussy.

"Oh, that's so good," Astoria let out in a hungry breath.

He exploded into the pussy of the sweet young Slytherin. She hovered in mid-air and fucked Harry. Harry's leg strength kept him standing and kept Astoria bouncing.

The trio basked in the aftermath after the last burst of cum fired into Astoria's anticipating womb. Umbridge's office had been properly defiled. She would return to a destroyed office alongside of the smells of sex penetrating the air.

Harry allowed Astoria and Daphne to lean on either side of them and slipped the cloak over them. Fortunately, there was a secret room about two corridors down where the Greengrass sisters could rest.

"Just wait until we get back," Astoria said. "I'm going to ride that fucking cock."

Daphne clutched onto Harry as she walked with them. The promise of more sexual fun cancelled out the pain. She wished to be a fly on the wall when Umbridge saw what happened to her office. The freak out would be beyond glorious.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 9/15/2017.


	167. Fantastic Breasts(Goldstein Sisters)

**There's a blog exclusive chapter starring Fleur Delacour. Head to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Archives to get yourself hooked up.**

* * *

 **Fantastic Breasts And Where To Find Them(Queenie and Tina Goldstein)**

* * *

Tina Goldstein sat at the table of her house with a very peculiar guest. He almost appeared out of nowhere, and helped the magical people of America with a very peculiar problem. The emerald-eyed stranger, she did not know where he came from or even what his motivation had been half of the time. She was just beyond pleased regarding the fact he had been there.

"His name is Klarion," Harry said. "He caused a lot of damage and nearly exposed everything."

"You don't say?"

Tina stole a couple of looks at the young man in front of him. He noticed her staring at him and just smiled in response. She still had been in her work clothes after the past evening. An extremely beautiful woman she was, Tina had also been married to her work, even though a lot of the work had been not to her skill level. The American Magical Government was not entirely perfect and there were times where she wanted to beat her head against the wall over the collective stupidy.

"So, Harry Potter," Tina said. "I've been meaning to ask if you are in any way to connected to the Potters who migrated to America about thirty years ago. They don't have the gifts…but others in their family tree have…they live in…where is it again…"

"Smallville?" Harry asked.

Tina nodded. Harry knew what she was talking about.

"Yes," Harry said. "Cousins, very distantly…and to the magic branch which remains in Britain."

"Ah," Tina said.

She sipped on the coffee and noticed the door opened. A sleepy looking blonde who dressed in nothing other than a slender night dress descended the steps. She took a step to a kitchen, stopped, and looked very surprised.

"Harry, this is my sister, Queenie," Tina said. "This is Harry Potter."

"I'm surprised you of all people actually brought an attractive man home," Queenie said. "I mean, I thought that you were…."

"No, it's nothing like that," Tina said.

"Oh, then if it's nothing like that, you won't mind me taking a closer look, will you?" Queenie asked.

The beautiful blonde moved in. Harry caught a nice glimpse of the witch's cleavage poking out from the other side of the night dress. Harry most certainly did not mind the view. Queenie reached over and put her hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you….really nice to meet you. Most of Tina's guests are stuffy and boring…you look just like him…remember him, Tina? The cave painting we saw when we were visiting those Natives out in Smallville last year. What did they call him?"

"Namen," Harry said. "And that isn't the first time I've heard of it."

"Oh, that means you're worshipped as a god by some people," Queenie said. "That is if you're him….and you could be him. You look just like him, you know."

Tina grabbed her sister's shoulder and steered her away from the guest. Queenie popped up with a sudden pout. Her older sister looked very disapproving at her attitude.

"How much did you drink last night?" Tina asked.

"Just the bottle of wine in your room," Queenie said. "You should have done a better job in locking the cabinet and your room if you didn't want me to get into it."

Tina wondered what bottle of wine Queenie got into. Then she realized, it was the bottle which had been tainted with a lust motion which would cause the drinker to fall hopelessly for the first person they laid eyes onto. And apparently, since Harry was the first person they laid eyes onto.

"Shit, Queenie, we need to get you to the hospital….."

Harry recognized the symptoms already, grabbed the blonde around the waist, and kissed her to distract him from the upcoming amount of rage she would feel towards her sister. Queenie's hand snaked underneath the back of Harry's hair.

The sexy blonde snuggled up against Harry. He moved her back to the doorway, towards a couch area. He pushed Queenie back down onto the couch. She tore off her night dress and undergarments to show her perfect body at him. Nice supple breasts, a flat stomach, a hairless pussy, a shapely bum, and long legs. She dripped with desire towards Harry.

"Those clothes don't look right on you," Queenie said. "Well, to be fair, it isn't the clothes. It's just the fact that you're not in here…Tina come in here!"

Tina, despite her better judgment, passed the room. She watched Queenie rip off Harry's clothes like a hungry lioness. His sculpted body revealed itself to her. Tina found herself flushed by looking at him. She knew he was handsome, with those dazzling green eyes. The type of green eyes she only saw once before, when some mysterious stranger saved her from drowning when she was eight.

Twelve inches of cock came out. Queenie dropped to her knees before her.

"Open your mouth wide to get your treat," Harry said to her.

Queenie shamelessly licked Harry from the tip of his cock all the way around to the base of it. She reached around and fondled his throbbing hard balls. She sucked on the head.

A feeling of desire rushed over Tina. Harry beckoned her over with the hand he did not use. Tina walked over towards Harry. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"You're….you're quite amazing," Tina said. "I can't believe anything like you exists."

"You weren't the first to say that."

Harry's throbbing balls connected with Queenie's chin. She inhaled his cock for a minute. Those smoky eyes looked up to lock eyes with Tina. Queenie dragged her tongue against Harry's cock and allowed it to spring back.

"Tina, you need to get laid. On your knees, now."

Tina should have protested, being a strong career-oriented woman. Instead, she dropped to her knees in front of the might altar of this man who might as well have been a god. And given how he appeared seemingly out of nowhere to bless them with his power, Tina was not uncertain she wasn't dealing with a god here.

The older sister pushed her lips around Harry's mighty rod. Those warm lips ensnared Harry and sucked him as hard as possible. Tina's hand cupped Harry's balls and squeezed them. The warm mouth of the beautiful witch wrapped around Harry's tool and sucked on him until the point where Harry thought he was going to lose it. He grabbed Tina's hair and pushed his massive rod inside of her tight mouth with a couple more pumps.

A second mouth joined the first mouth. Queenie lavished the proper amount of worship these large swollen balls deserved. The mighty man groaned and strummed his fingers through their beautiful heads of hair. Both Tina and Queenie went down repeatedly on Harry.

Tina let go of all of the previously held inhibitions she held. She was down on her knees to worship the god before her. Her entire body tingled, nipples hardened, and pussy soaking through her undergarments. Her sister worked right behind her. Every now and then, Tina could feel Queenie's hand brush against her and sent taboo tingles.

Queenie thought about how hot her sister was and how much her pussy demanded to be eaten. She focused on worshipping these balls.

"Oh, see what sisters can do when they work together in harmony," Harry groaned.

Queenie milked his balls while smoking them. Tina brought her lips down onto him. She made several loud smacking downs to drive Harry's hard cock into her mouth.

The time displaced wizard never could go too far without running into two attractive women. His balls tingled the deeper he pushed inside of Tina's waiting mouth. Queenie and Tina really went to town on his cock.

His cock tasted so nice and so warm. Tina's eyes watered at the size pushing into her throat. Her eyes, now burning with the same lust Queenie die, now pushed over Harry's cock. A small part of her wondered maybe it wasn't the potion. Maybe it was something else.

Or maybe she had been pent up so long. And speaking of pent up, Harry jammed his hard cock into Tina's mouth.

"I'm going to cum, get ready!"

Tina could not prepare herself for the onslaught of thick semen spilling from Harry's breeding rod and deep into her mouth. She tilted back to accept the oncoming rush of seed into her mouth.

The last few blasts smacked Tina directly in the face. Harry pulled away from her to see the cum smearing down Tina's face. Queenie offered a hand to Tina and helped her up to a standing postion.

"You're overdressed," Queenie said. "Oh, you poor thing, you're burning up."

Queenie undid Tina's top garments and revealed her firm breasts in a bra. The bra came out and Queenie ran her hands down Tina's beautiful body. Tina gasped as her younger sister's molesting hands continued to touch every inch of her perfect body.

"This cunt's nice and wet for your new master, isn't it?" Queenie asked. "But, I want to play a bit too."

A single finger slipped into Tina's squeezing center. She almost passed out from what her sister did. Devious pretty much summed up on the smile.

Both naked sisters embraced while kissing each others. Tits fondles, asses squeezed, and just a general exploration of skin was the next step.

"Lie down next to each other."

Harry's words brought them out of their fun. The couch extended out on a bed which gave Tina and Queenie enough time to lay down next to each other. His cock, longer than what it seemed before, stretched out for the two sisters to lust over.

The unnatural sexual power flowing from Harry's body caught both of the women in his web. Harry moved over the top of them and kissed down Tina's beautiful body. He explored every inch of it. He touched her pussy, which made her shiver.

Harry moved over towards Queenie and kissed her as well. Every inch of her body.

"Two beautiful sisters, just begging to be fucked," Harry said. "It's hard to decide which one."

He closed his eyes and energy flashed through the room. Queenie had been the lucky girl who had gotten the first round with Harry's cock. He jammed his large member inside of tight sheath.

"OH, THAT'S REALLY BIG!" Queenie squealed at the top of her lungs the second Harry's member penetrated her.

Penetration was the best word to describe what happened when this member slammed into Queenie nice and deep. Harry grabbed onto her hips and rocked himself into her. Queenie rose up off of the bed to take more of Harry's thick prick inside of her tight body.

Tina watched as Harry's cock appeared and disappeared into her sister's pussy. The lust to have that mighty rod inside of her grew.

Queenie did not know whether or not this man and the mysterious man depicted in the cave paintings was one in the same. All she cared about was receiving a huge push of his cock inside of her pussy. Harry pulled out of her pussy and danced his thick head against her dripping hot slit. He pushed in and filled her body.

"Oh, you're such a stud!" Queenie yelled. "FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!"

"Such language is unbecoming," Tina said.

Tina rolled over and climbed on top of her sister's face. She would put that naughty little tongue to more constructive uses.

The most beautiful sight ever made Harry's cock throb. An older sister forcing the younger sister to eat her out. The delicious brunette rubbed her pussy over Queenie's face. The primal lust buried deep inside of everyone came out to play in the worst possible way.

"Get my pussy nice and wet because I'm ready to mount and ride him to the end!"

Harry drew back and smashed into Queenie's tight pussy. Her legs wrapped around Harry to give him the encouragement necessary to drive deeper and harder inside of her.

Queenie opened her mouth to scream. The obstruction of her sister's perfect pussy made it very hard to register her joy in the proper decibel level of how perfectly this cock smashed into her wet pussy. The worship of Harry's cock had been rewarded by his hands all over her. Queenie's breasts, legs, thighs, and ass all received an ample amount of attention. All while Harry drove his hard cock inside of her tight pussy and allowed it to grip him, all the way to the edge.

"Go ahead. Don't hold back."

Nails dug into Harry's back. She buried her face into Tina's pussy while Harry's huge cock slammed into her wet cunt. Every inch of it pressed against Queenie's wet thighs. Queenie's pussy grabbed onto Harry, squeezed his hard cock, and released him with a few more hard pumps.

Harry worked into her very tight and very accommodating pussy. It would not be too much longer before Queenie would give way to Harry's affections one more time.

A very sexually charged Tina forced her sister to eat her pussy. Queenie was more than up to the task. They were well beyond any kind of lust. A theory began to build into Tina's mind of Harry's true nature. It would explain how they had fallen so fast with his aura even though there were circumstances which lead there.

"Finish her so I can ride you," Tina said.

Queenie's protest to be patient had been blocked. Tina grabbed her sister's breasts and squeezed them tight. This made Queenie's hips buck up. Harry took her legs and spread them before sinking his way into her.

The clutching warmth of her pussy made Harry grow closer to the edge. His throbbing balls almost reached the pinnacle. He edged closer inside of her. Queenie wrapped her warm pussy around Harry's hard cock and released him. Harry planted his thick throbbing spear inside of Queenie.

"One more time for measure."

Her orgasms must have been measured in the double digits by now. Queenie pushed herself forward in a way that adrenaline could not. She clutched Harry, released him, and came one more time. She saturated his invading tool.

Harry's balls ached and needed release. He wore out Queenie and wanted her to be awake to see it. She still showed signs of life by dragging her legs against Harry.

Balls deep into Queenie Harry went. He seeded her body with a few blasts. The sexual energy drained off of her body from Harry riding her. He kept enough of it cycled into her to allow her to breath and live on for another cycle to recover.

"So, you are an incubus!"

Tina watched the energy drain after her latest orgasm. Queenie slowed down to a tepid lick before falling into a brief sleep.

"Yes," Harry said. "On my mother's side of the family, we have fay blood. I don't drain women to death though. It's a waste."

"I wouldn't argue."

Tina crawled across the bed. The seductive witch took Harry's cock up and wrapped her tits around it. She tugged on Harry's cock a couple of times before moving down. She tasted Queenie's juices from Harry's cock. Her sister tasted perfectly divine, so much that Tina made a mental note to get some more from the source the next time she had an opportunity to so.

The warm and very tight confines of Tina's mouth ended up being Harry's new home for the moment. She made sure his cock stood up straight and at full mass. She rose up, thighs spread when climbing on top of Harry. Those fantastic breasts pressed up against Harry's chest.

Harry tightened his grip around Tina and allowed her to position top of him. Tina lowered and dropped down onto his cock. The entire length filled up Tina to the brim. Her eyes shifted over to take the immense length in one drop.

"Careful," Harry told her. "You better be careful."

Tina only paid Harry the slightest amount of mine. She could not believe Queenie was able to take this cock inside her. Still, if Queenie could, then Tina could. She womaned up and dropped down onto Harry's massive spear. The manhood stretched against her tight body.

"Fuck!"

The strong hands of Harry pushed against Tina's breasts. It encouraged her to drive down and fill her cunt with Harry's achingly large rod. Harry pushed her down onto him and filled her pussy up with his hard cock. Tina rose up completely and dropped down with a steady drop.

Flesh smacked together. Tina arched herself back to feel the burden of the cock. The moment she adjusted to what her body would take, Tina gained a little bit more momentum.

Harry helped her along by touching her body. Tina whimpered.

"You're going to like this even more if you like that?"

The Incubus sucked behind Tina's ear lobe and made her almost black out from an immense amount of pleasure. She rode down Harry's firm cock all the way down to the base. The tight sheath stretched around Harry before pulling almost all the way up.

"Oh, you feel so good!" Tina said.

"You do as well," Harry said. "I'd knew you be fun the moment I found you. So much pent up inside, just waiting to get out."

Tina rode Harry's hung cock and pushed as much of into her body. The magic of the Incubus caused Tina to open up a bit more than normal and ease some more of Harry's mighty prick inside of her. Her loins stretched when grabbing onto Harry's body.

"Oh, you are something else," Tina said.

Her legs wrapped the strong man when riding him. Tina lost it. She lost all sense of inhibition. The only thing that mattered was bringing pleasure of this giant cock pressing into her body. Tina's warm cunt stretched against Harry's iron rod and pushed it further inside.

Every drop of her pussy down onto his cock made Harry's hard cock rise up and meet Tina's wet snatch. He pushed deep and far into Tina. Their bodies melded together in the lustful exchange of sexual energy. Tina pushed her nails down onto Harry's shoulder.

"We're getting closer," Tina breathed. "I'm getting closer. You're going to make me cum!"

"Go ahead, cum for me."

She did not hold back any instance. Tina drove herself down onto Harry's cock without any problem. Her sister laid next to them with a grin on her face. Tina repeatedly and utterly drove her warm pussy down onto Harry's hard cock. His hands wrapped around Tina's nipples and squeezed them.

Another rush of sexual energy spread through the bodies. Harry lightly drained her while at the same time pushing enough back into Tina to stimulate all of her nerve endings.

Tina dropped her wet pussy down onto Harry's massive prick. Her entire snatch clutched Harry and released him with a couple of pumps. She groaned the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. His balls just throbbed the deeper that Harry drove into her.

One more time, Tina came. She slowed down just enough to register the pleasure of the orgasm. She picked things up and rode Harry like there was no tomorrow. Her wet thighs slammed down onto Harry and took his hard cock inside of her with repeated rises and drops. She stretched around Harry's mighty tool with a seductive moan.

"Closer," Tina said. "I'm closer!"

Harry pushed his hard cock deep inside of Tina's wet snatch and allowed her to squeeze him. She released Harry with a couple more fluid pumps. She saturated his cock down to the base and all over his pelvis. Liquids pooled around the bed the further Tina drove down onto his hard prick.

She came one more time. Harry pushed himself deep inside of her depths. Their skin pushed together. Harry's hands groped Tina's bouncing breasts. He channeled pleasurable energy through the chest orbs to really rock her world.

The next motion from Harry resulted in those balls firing into Tina's body. Her eyes glazed back as she tightened the grip around him. Tina refused to let a single drop of cum go to waste inside of him. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry and released him with a constant wave of rising and dropping.

The feeling of release visited Harry. Her warm pussy drained his balls and made him feel pleasure all the way inside of her.

The soft sigh of release happened as Tina finished off and collapsed onto Harry's shoulder.

This would be a night none of them would forget for a long time.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tonight."

"We'll hold you to that," a half-dazed Tina said while snuggling up to her sister.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/19/2017.**


	168. Hard to Reach(Emily Potter)

**Hard to Reach(Emily Potter, One of Harry's OC Twin Sisters)**

* * *

The shower kicked on and Emily Potter stepped into the shower after a nice long day. She wanted to kick back and relax and take a nice warm shower to really relax her body. Emily got out the body wash and prepared to lather up. The door opened up after Emily had already lathered up. She did not even pause for a second. The monitoring spells would let her know if anyone dangerous was coming for her.

"Hello, Harry joining me for a shower, big brother?"

Harry stripped naked and stepped into the shower. Emily turned over her shoulder slightly, her wet redhair coming out. Harry smiled and made Emily turn around to look at him. Emily's eyes traced over Harry's muscular tone body, his toned abs, his muscular legs, and more important his big cock which already reacted to his sister's state of undress.

The gaze of Harry Potter came down Emily's body. Her beautiful face with nice angelic eyes, soft cheekbones, full lips, and just a stunning and gorgeous face so beautiful it hurt came into Harry's line of slight. Her curvy body with round tits with nipples standing up at attention came into Harry's line of sight. Emily's stomach flat stomach and trimmed pussy came into his line of sight. Long legs which had been wrapped around Harry's body a time or two came into focus. They were perfect and toned. As was her ass, which Harry always appreciated. Both of his twin sisters had nice asses, and always wore short skirts or tight shorts to tease their old brother.

"I just got back after putting Mandy to bed."

"I'm sure you did."

Emily stepped in and put her hand on the back of Harry's head. She squashed her large soapy tits against his muscular chest and kissed him. The taste of her sister's pussy entered Emily's mouth. Harry reached around her and pulled her in tight. The steam made the encounter even nicer, as did Harry's present tongue digging into her mouth.

"Turn around so I can get your back."

Obediently, Emily turned around and felt Harry's strong hands feeling up her, starting from the back of her neck. Harry worked down Emily's back. Sparks of lust flowed through her body. Harry rested on her hips and rubbed his hands all over Emily's ass.

"Soap me up," Emily said.

"I'm going to get you nice and wet."

Harry's fingers brushed against Emily' pussy occasionally when the warm water cascaded around him. His dripping wet and beautiful sister really felt good. She whimpered and ground up back against him. Emily's legs spread for him for a second before she turned around.

"Let me get you."

Emily squirted the body wash on Harry. She smashed her tits against Harry's body and washed her brother's muscular body with her juicy breasts. It was a good feeling to have Emily rubbing her melons all over him. Her hands also roamed aimlessly over her body.

The more their bodies touched, the more things felt good. Emily washed all of the hard to reach places and some of the easy to reach places. She dropped to her knees and soaped up between Harry's legs. Her breasts pressed against Harry's legs when working him over.

"Closer," she said with a smile.

Emily lathered soap over Harry's organ and rubbed it sensually. His cock hardened a small amount inside of Emily's grip. The more she worked on Harry, the harder things got.

Neither slipped in the shower due to the charm work preventing any accidents. Emily rose up to her feet and held the soap in her hand.

"Whoops!"

Emily dropped the soap in the shower. The Potter sister's mischievious smile popped over her face while bending down in front of her brother next to the shower.

Harry's cock hardened when seeing Emily's sweet round ass while bent over. Her tits hung out all wet and soapy from their shared show. Harry could see her legs spread and she accommodated him.

With one might lunge, Harry slammed his big cock into Emily's body. He held up Emily so she did not fall even with the anti-slipping spells in the shower. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Emily and plunged into her one more time.

Emily's saw stars with her brother fucking her while she bent over in the shower. A tight grip on the railing allowed Emily to hold up. Harry reared back and plunged into it.

"Your pussy feels so nice, Emmy," Harry groaned.

"Yes, and it's only for you," Emily panted.

Harry did not doubt that for a bit at all. He kept slamming his massive tool into Emily's wet pussy. Her snatch practically inhaled his hard cock when going inside of it. Harry pulled almost completely out and plunged his aching rod into her on a constant and never ending basis. His thrusts increased when going deeper and faster into Emily's wet pussy.

"Yes, baby," Emily said. "Oh, yes! Right there! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

She screamed out loud to accept Harry's large cock drilled inside of her pussy. Harry grabbed onto and played with her ass. The firm thickness of Emily's ass had been explored and played with by Harry.

Harry submerged himself balls deep inside of his lovely sister's snatch. Her wet breasts just smacked forward. Harry grabbed those juicy milk jugs and gave them a squeeze. Emily reacted to Harry's affections when driving into her.

The eyes of the witch grew glazed over. The railing almost came loose as she gripped it so hard. Thankfully, it did not, otherwise it would have killed the momentum. Harry reared almost all the way back and then plunged into Emily hard.

Things stopped suddenly and Emily reacted very negatively to Harry. His cock was not submerged inside of her sheath which seemed and felt like a crime to be honest.

"Patience, love."

Harry nibbled down the side of Emily's neck which resulted in her eyes watering. He grabbed Emily by the back of her legs and positioned her right next to his cock. It danced on the edge of Emily's entrance and threatened to invade her pussy. Harry positioned Emily perfectly over the top of his cock before allowing her to slide down onto him.

Multiple inches of throbbing hard cock meat pushed into Emily's snug sheath. She bit down on her lip when coming down onto Harry. Harry held Emily up in the air and allowed her to descend and drop down on his cock. Two more invisible hands rolled over Emily's body. She rocked back and bit down on her lip.

"Don't stifle it. Let it all out."

Emily stopped biting and received the full force of Harry's engorged rod slammed deep inside of her snatch. Her entire body shook with lust. Harry penetrated her more deeply than ever before. Emily rocked herself down on Harry's hard rod with a series of long pushes and drops down onto him.

"OOOH! FUCK!"

She saw stars from one of the best orgasms possible. Harry rolled his hands on Emily's extended legs and brought new waves of pleasure down through her. Emily kept driving her pussy down onto Harry's hard prick and submerged even more of her brother inside of her.

Harry could feel every square inch of his sister's body. He knew what made the younger witch tick. Emily drove herself up and down on his cock to take as much into him as possible. Harry's own cock felt the pleasure coming in to him.

"Oh, I feel full, big brother," Emily said. "Do you like that? Do you like feeling your baby sister's tight pussy squeezing like you like that? Do you like the way her ass bounces?"

"Yes, I like the way your ass bounces," Harry said. "I like your long beautiful legs, when they wrap around me and you drive yourself down on my cock. I love your sweet pussy as it squeezes me. I love those nice plump tits which belong to me. Your soft red hair…all of it is mine."

Harry stopped and whispered in Emily's ear.

"You're mine."

Emily's eyes glazed over when driving down onto Harry. The massive prick shoved deeper into her. She rode him so fast. It was the wonder that her sleeping sister, or mother did not hear them.

"Oh, if they join us, I don't think you'll mind?"

The witch shook her head and continued her descent into pure lust. The next orgasm bubbled to the surface. Harry moved back and forth down her legs and to her ass. Harry left marks because of how hard he squeezed Emily's ass and she loved it.

"Is my pussy tighter than Mandy's?" Emily asked. "I bet it is….I know my ass is tighter and nicer than hers…isn't it?"

"Well, it would be unfair to compare," Harry said.

Harry drilled into Emily's wet pussy and stretched her completely out. The wizard pulled out of her and drove inside Emily's hot snatch. His cock was being worked to the edge.

The orgasm build up within Emily as well. She could feel her walls tighten around Harry's cock. Emily desired having Harry's seed inside of her. Her eyes screwed up, lips bit down.

The sweat coming down Emily's body was not offset by the shower which had been shut off. Her wet thighs smacked repeatedly off of Harry. She took more of Harry inside of her. His length spread her out and then released him from her grip.

"We're getting close. I'm getting close.

Harry pinched Emily's ample ass and made her bounce on him even more. He pulled out of her and caused Emily to whine. He backed her up and pushed Emily against the back wall. His aching cock rubbed against Emily's toned tummy.

"I want to look in those beautiful eyes the next time you cum."

"Fine," Emily breathed. "Just fuck me."

The next couple of minutes had been spent by Harry teasing Emily. She growled underneath Harry's actions. Harry's fingers ran against Emily's nipples and touched them to make her feel really good. He spent some time teasing her until going in to take a plunge.

The fire in Emily's loins were put out by Harry's lengthy member sliding in with ease. She squeezed on him and prepared to take the load of cum into him. Her beautiful legs came up and wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry ran down Emily's delicious gams and moved around to run up her body. Every inch of his sister was on display for Harry's consumption. Her chest jutted out and begged for one thing.

"Oh, you mother fucker! Suck my tits!"

The cock pulled out of Emily's wet pussy and left her hanging at the edge of an orgasm. Harry tempted her thighs for another minute.

"Technically you're right."

Without another word, Harry drove his big cock inside of his sister's lovely snatch. Her tight walls clamped down onto Harry and made him groan. He pushed more of his length inside of her. Harry pulled out almost completely and sank into Emily. She pushed against the wall and took a deep breath.

Her big stud of a brother repeatedly pounded Emily. Harry moved his hands underneath her breasts, fondled, and squeezed them very hard. Emily lost her mind and squirted her womanly juices all over her brother's big cock. Harry penetrated her fully and deep. Harry pulled out almost all the way and drove himself into her body.

"Here it comes, sis," Harry said. "But here you come first."

Emily squeezed Harry's bicep and ran down to grab her brother's lower back. Her legs ensnared him and made sure Harry did not go away. He was not going anywhere though. Harry sucked Emily's breasts so hard that some accidental magic caused milk to leak into Harry's mouth.

"Tasty."

Her brother feeding off of her own accidental magic breast milk caused Emily's hips to buck up. The Potter twin's lactating nipples squirted even more. Harry tasted the delicious milk while ramming his driving himself into Emily.

"Should I go for twin buns inside twin ovens?"

Emily wondered if Harry already impregnated Amanda today and would do the same to her. She got off on the thought of her brother shooting his seed into her womb and causing their daughter or daughters to grow inside of her. Her nipples hardened inside of Harry's mouth as well.

"Knock up your baby sister," Emily said. "Oh, fuck, knock her up, Harry. KNOCK ME THE FUCK UP!"

Harry drove into Emily. Her fertile womb was ready to be seeded. Harry built up a nice load throughout this encounter to make sure his sister was nice and pregnant by the time they were done. His full balls slapped against Emily's warm thighs a couple of times. He pressed his body against hers.

The two lovers exchanged their gratification. Harry's aching balls came closer to Emily. She dug her nails into the side of Harry's arm and gave a passionate moan the deeper he shoved his length inside of her. Emily tightened herself around Harry and gave another whimpering moan of pleasure. The two met each other more and more.

The first blast of Harry's warm seed triggered Emily into grabbing onto him hard. She made sure Harry's cock smashed inside until every single last bit of seed drained from those balls.

Emily grew excited when feeling Harry drive his cock inside. Her warm pussy clamped and released on him. Harry grabbed her by her nice booty and drove himself into her nice and fast.

"Oh, Emmy, we're going to be closer than ever, all three of us."

She did not doubt that for a second. Harry's balls drained into Emily and it was very lightly he impregnated her. Those balls took several minutes to drain inside of Emily.

Emily slumped against the wall and hung up to Harry. Seconds passed as Harry's cock still brushed against her thigh. Despite being completely fucked, a desire to be more fucked visited Emily.

"Thank you," Emily said. "But, maybe we should get cleaned up for real."

The two kissed each other and the shower had been turned back on. They would make an attempt to get clean. There was no promises they would not end up dirty and sticky by the end of this shower as well.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 9/22/2017.


	169. Lessons Learned(Young Lily Evans)

There's a blog exclusive lemon featuring Harry and some of Fleur's veela cousins. Head to the Page of Important links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Archives section

* * *

 **Lessons Learned(Lily Evans(Age Sixteen) from Harry Potter))**

* * *

A somewhat dreamy grin came over the face of sixteen-year-old Lily Evans. Every time Lily thought about her handsome tutor, she really wanted to jump him and shag him senseless. Something about him just made Lily feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. That dark hair, green eyes, and those arms as well, they were to die for. And Lily figured the rest of his body was amazing as well.

He did have an easy going personality, but he could be serious as well. Lily always felt relaxed. Over the summer, she had a tutor for her non-magical studies, in case she intended to head off to university after Hogwarts. Many would have looked at her like she was insane. Lily wanted to keep her options open. It had been a very hard road to toe when you were born to a non-magical family.

The redhead made sure everything was right. She added a darker shade of lipstick. Her hair hung in a ponytail as well to show her dazzling green eyes. Lily eyelashes fluttered just right. She wore a black top which showed a taunting amount of cleavage, but not too much where it would be outlandish. Lily had been very gifted in the chest area, much to the chagrin of her older sister Petunia. Then again, Petunia was jealous a lot about Lily.

The short skirt came up to a certain point. Lily felt very daring and wore a pair of thong panties underneath. She wore a pair of boots which could only be classified as "fuck-me" boots. It was good thing her father was out of town, along with Petunia. They were meeting Petunia's new boyfriend, Vernon, Lily believed his name was. Petunia raved about how normal Vernon was.

It made Lily think he was some kind of weirdo.

Lily's mother took her youngest sister Rose out shopping. She sat here dressed in a way her father might not have permitted. Audrey would have told him to lighten up on his puritan sensibilities. Lily waited for her tutor to arrive.

' _It's showtime.'_

The door opened and the handsome tutor turned up. Lily bounced up to her feet and moved closer towards him. She threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Harry, I did it, I got top marks."

Harry tightened the grip around her. Was it Lily's imagination, or did he cop a feel on her ass? She didn't mind it, naturally, she just had to be sure.

"That's great," Harry said. "I'm really proud of you…you've done some hard work this summer. I'll be leaving tomorrow, and I want to say goodbye."

"Oh right," Lily said. "Will you be back next summer? Or maybe even by Christmas?"

It was almost time for Harry to go to return to his own time period. He hated lying to his mother, even if it was a teenager version of herself.

"I have something for you," Harry said. "It's important you open it tomorrow, do you understand?"

"I won't open it until tomorrow," Lily said.

If Harry said it was important, it was important. Lily stepped back on the bed and crossed her bare legs. She uncrossed them for a minute to make sure Harry saw a good look at her panties. Harry did in fact notice.

"Do you like my boots, sir?" Lily asked.

"They fit you nicely," Harry said.

"Good," Lily said. "I wore them just for you and….since you're still here today, I want to ask you a question about sex."

Most people would have flinched at a sixteen year old girl talking about sex. Some people were naïve enough to think that teenagers could not possibly be sexually active or even think about sex. Lily just scoffed at the thought of it.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I'm just nervous," Lily said. "I'm not nervous about sex….I'm nervous about having a bad first experience in sex. I really don't want to have my first time be with someone who doesn't really know what they're doing. You know what I mean?"

"That could be bad, but most people, the first time isn't as magical as it might seem in fic…."

Lily silenced Harry by kissing him. The teenage girl pressed her nubile body against Harry's. Harry wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her in very tightly. His tongue pushed deep into the mouth of the willing witch. Their tongues danced for domination with Harry winning the battle of their tongues.

"I want you to show me, sir," Lily said.

The sultry redhead rubbed on Harry's crotch and made him groan. Lily put her free hand on the underside of her shirt and pulled it up. Harry's attention drew to a lacy black bra which contained Lily's generous breasts. Harry could hardly stand up straight when he had been drawn in by his teenager mother's perfect, round juicy breasts. They were large and perky at the same time.

"You like these, don't you?" Lily asked. "Because, I want you to touch them."

Her bra unclipped and those breasts became untamed. Harry grabbed Lily's chest and worshipped it. He lead Lily over to her own bed and the two dropped down onto it.

Harry's nice tongue pushed deep into Lily's warm mouth. He squeezed her chest and made her feel so good. The edge of Harry's belt snapped off and his pants tore slightly as they came off his body.

A grin appeared on Lily's face. It had been a long time she lost complete control like this.

"I guess they don't make pants like they used to."

A knowing smile came across Harry's face. "I guess they don't. You want to take it the rest of the way, don't you?"

Lily made quick work of Harry's pants and then his boxer shorts. Twelve inches of hardened meat popped out and smacked Lily hard across the chest. She cooed with delight the second the big cock came out. Lily ensnared his manhood between her fingers and gave it a very soft tug to make it grow in strength.

"I want this."

A warm kiss planted on the tip of Harry's prick. Lily swirled her tongue around him to taste every bit of his manhood. The large strong cock came out. Lily left marks with her dark lipstick all over his cock. She prepared her lips.

"You have perfect lips for sucking cock, Ms. Evans."

"Thank you, sir."

Lily pushed her lips around her tutor's cock and started sucking it. The loud pop echoed. Harry grabbed the back of her head. The older man used the teenager's mouth as his own personal fuck hole, and that's what Lily wanted. She wanted her mouth and throat to be used, to be stretched.

She was very much built for sucking cock. Harry threw his hands around the back of Lily's head and plowed into the magical mouth. Lily accepted the cock of the man she grew to lust for throughout this entire summer.

Harry's cock retreated from Lily's mouth. She squeezed the bottom of it very lightly.

"That's not too hard, is it?" Lily asked.

"No, it isn't," Harry said. "Good job, Lily, you get a gold star today."

Lily blew Harry like there was no tomorrow. Her hungry lips kept working Harry over. The sorcerer grabbed Lily by the back of her hair and plunged into her throat. Harry reared back and drove his hard cock inside Lily's perfectly tight throat. Her throat muscles squeezed around Harry and released him.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Lily slurped.

"You're going to get your first taste of cum, Ms. Evans."

The girl did not back up. No, she kept sucking Harry's big cock. She blew him very hard and very fast. Lily's eyes flashed with her own lust. Her clit and pussy both throbbed and needed attention soon. Lily deep-throated Harry and got most of it inside of her. Something instinctual drove Lily down to the base of Harry's cock and made her blow his mind.

"Good girl, very good girl."

Lily accepted the praise. Harry pushed his rod into her mouth and fired into her. The redhead on her knees accepted a full mouth full of the magically potent seed. Harry pushed in and out of her mouth.

The redhead witch slid back and pulled her skirt down and then pulled her panties down. Her cunt dripped very wet for her teacher. Lily bit down on her lip which made Harry throat.

"I'm going to eat your pussy."

Harry stepped closer to Lily and rubbed her flat stomach and moved down to stroke her milky thighs. Her perfectly trimmed cunt was ready for Harry and his tongue. The first few seconds spent with Harry feeling up Lily and tasting her. Lily squirmed underneath him.

The first few strokes of Harry's tongue buried deeper inside of Lily. She enjoyed the feeling of this stud lapping up her juices. Nothing brought Lily more pleasure. She rose up so he could get completely access. Harry's tongue extended and she loved every minute.

Harry spent some time tasting Lily's warm pussy. All of those sweet, citrus taste found their way into Harry's mouth. He lapped up everything Lily had to offer for him and then just a little bit more.

Lily came pretty much on cue. Her nipples ached and demanded attention just as much as her pussy. The entire body of the sixteen-year-old witch experienced joys which she knew could not happen by self-pleasure. Harry touched places which Lily only dreamed about and triggered emotions which was something of dreams.

The next brush of Harry's tongue made Lily cum for him. The warm juices trickled down onto Harry's mouth. He slurped them up. The sounds coming from Lily were very stunning. Harry sucked and licked Lily's pussy all the way and made her lose all sense of what she was feeling.

Harry pulled away from her. Lily sat up on the bed and climbed over to Harry. She turned herself around and allowed Harry to get a nice look at her tight teenage ass. Harry grabbed ahold of it.

"Oh, that feels good, sir."

Lily gripped Harry's cock as he leaned back on the headboard. The perfect teenage ass came into position and Harry squeezed it. Lily's wet pussy ground up against Harry's hard cock as she closed her eyes.

"It might hurt a little bit. Go at your own pace if you want, but a lot of women think it's best to just dive in and deal with the pain later."

This big throbbing cock was a lot more than Lily could muster. She rose up and then dropped down to feel the first few inches inside of her. The cock hit the barrier. Lily bit down on her lip and then slammed down, tearing away at her barrier.

The proof of her innocent was gone and Lily tried to block out the pain. It took several seconds to accommodate the size of the cock inside. A subtle bouncing started which grew in tempo every single moment. The iron rod pushed deep inside with the bouncing growing ever more frantic.

"Your cock feels so good in me, sir."

Harry reached and grabbed his teenage mother's bouncing ass when she rode him reverse-cowgirl. Her face flashed in the mirror for a second. Harry grabbed onto Lily's ponytail and held her into place. Lily only clenched him when she grabbed her ponytail .

"Oh, it makes me hot to have a real man inside me. Drive that big cock in me, sir."

Harry leaned closer to Lily and whispered in her ear.

"It makes my cock hard every time you call me, sir, in that slutty voice."

Lily's voice dropped a little bit into a little-girl whisper. "Sorry, sir."

A groan followed with the young man with a throbbing cock driving his way into the tight teenage pussy rising and dropping upon him. Most certainly every inch of Lily was perfect with what Harry was doing. He took Lily's breasts and gave them a squeeze. She rose and dropped onto him again.

Lily had the time of her life. The first orgasm with a cock inside of her was finally approaching, ever so slowly. Harry moved down her shoulders and cupped her breasts. Those strong hands acquiring dominion on her breasts just made Lily rise and drop at an even faster rate. The hunger of her loins driving down on him was so intense and it felt so vvery good to be honest.

"Getting closer," Harry whispered in Lily's ear. "Cum for me."

The sixteen year old vixen's body reacted to the much older man. Harry pushed his hard cock inside of Lily as she kept riding him. Flesh connected together.

Lily screwed her eyes shut. Her body shined with sweat when rising up and down on Harry's engorged prick. Every inch of hard cock pushed into Lily's wet pussy. The willing witch pushed against the might member pushing inside. Their flesh smacked together with Lily going on the ride of her life for Harry.

The two exchanged their lustful encounter. Harry put his finger into Lily's mouth and she sucked on it. His wet finger pushed down the back of Lily's back, and in between her juicy cheeks. Harry finger-fucked Lily's tight asshole and made her eyes water.

"That's dirty, sir," Lily said.

"You like it though because you're a dirty little girl!"

No disagreement could come out of Lily's mouth now. She just kept riding the big cock of her handsome tutor. It stretched out every inch of the witch's tight cunt. The desire to be filled and emptied caused Lily's eyes to swim with lust.

Harry opened the door in Lily's mind and smiled. He wished these lessons could continue. Still, he would plant the seed in Lily's mind for later on in life, for when younger Harry was old enough.

"These deserve more attention."

One solid grip around Lily's breasts caused the lust of the witch to hit the floor. The amount of time she passed was very immense. More so than Harry's big cock plunging and emptying into Lily. She felt fuller than ever before and it was a very good feeling.

The two rocked each other back and forth. Lily gained a second wind and rode Harry's cock vigorously.

"Wouldn't you like to cum soon, sir? I bet those balls are getting very full. Don't worry….I'm on a po..a pill if you're afraid that something might happen."

Lily's eyes glazed over and Harry kissed the back of her slender neck. He rutted deep into Lily and made her entire body explode. Harry locked onto her nerve endings and really dug in deep to ensure Lily would have the best pleasure possible.

The most powerful orgasm struck Lily. The sum of all of the other orgasms felt previously all combined into this one. She drove cunt first down onto Harry's long cock and pushed it deep inside of her.

Now, it was Harry's turn and those balls were getting heavy. Harry pushed his way into Lily's tight pussy and grabbed onto her suppled ass to ease the intrusion. The balls clenched and released a heavy dose of cum into Lily's wet pussy.

Lily signed in content when her dream man filled her pussy up with his seed. The inside of her walls had been blasted white with so much seed that Lily could not believe two testicles could store so much. It was not the first time she wondered if there was more to her tutor than meets the eye. She saw stars as at least two more orgasms played out before Harry finished inside.

Harry pulled out of Lily and she rolled onto the bed. He smiled down at her sweat and cum soaked body. Harry put her through the paces and indulged her in all of the most sinful desires.

"I'll be back for dinner tonight."

"I'll be there," Lily said.

It was dessert though which Lily was looking most forward to.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 9/26/2017.


	170. Facing Phobias(Noelle Longbottom)

**Facing Phobias(Noelle Longbottom(Genderbent) From Harry Potter).**

* * *

A blindfold covered the eyes of Noelle Longbottom. She thought this was a bad idea all things considered to be walking around the hallways blindfolded. The poor girl got into enough problems with her eyes wide open to be perfectly honest. The only thing which stopped her from being too worried as her friend and crush, Harry Potter lead her down the hallway.

"We're almost there," Harry said.

Noelle wanted desperately to ask where they were going. She knew Harry would just tell her to wait until they got here. The brunette witch offered a sigh. Thankfully, she lost a lot of the awkward pudginess over the summer, although a lot of the confidence issues she had remained. It did not help with her grandmother constantly ragging on how much she should remember the sacrifice Alice and Frank Longbottom made for her. Noelle's grandmother meant well.

Silky brown hair came down past her shoulders. The Hogwarts robes could only barely hide Noelle's budding figure and curvy hips. Her bust size was nowhere near Susan's, Lavender's, or Daphne's, but they were still very nice, and perhaps Noelle should not be comparing herself to the queens of cup size within the sixth year girls. She did have defined legs as well.

"And we're here."

The blindfold came off and Noelle took half of a step back. A confused expression popped over her face.

"We're in Snape's office," Noelle said. "Why are we in Snape's office?"

"Because, you're still terrified of Snape," Harry said.

"I'm not terrified of Snape," Noelle said trying to stand brave and proud like a Gryffindor should. "It's just…well he's kind of creepy to be honest. And he….well the way he hovers, it makes me nervous. How can anyone work in those conditions?"

Harry gave his friend a smile. "Are you sure it's not just the smell?"

The girl sighed. She did not wear her Hogwarts robes. Harry pulled her to the side and asked her to do this favor for him. She dressed in the Hogwarts uniform which had been built for someone who did not have high C-Cup, bordering on D-Cup breasts. The first few buttons strained and prepared to pop. Noelle's skirt at least stretched down enough, although it did little to hide her shapely bum.

"Maybe," Noelle said. "Won't Snape be upset that we're in his office?"

"Oh, we're going to be more than be in his office," Harry said. "I'm going to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of. Snape's just a big bully and a hypocrite."

Harry's father and his friends were most certainly not angels. Snape lashing out on Harry in revenge for how he had been treated did not give Snape any sympathy. There were a small collection of girls who thought Snape was a poor misunderstood soul. Harry thought he had issues, and perhaps it was best they were not worked out a school. Harry wondered what the hell Dumbledore's lemon drops were laced with at least one time during the years.

"Well, he is, but it doesn't make him any less scary," Noelle said.

The arms of the strong wizard slipped behind Noelle. She felt a little bit less intimidated when with Harry, but still, she half expected Snape to come in here.

"We're going to do more than be in his office," Harry said. "Hermione tells you how you've been moaning in your sleep lately."

Noelle grew about as red as overripe tomato.

"That nosy…that interfering….she…she's been listening in on me," Noelle said. "I'm going to have words with her."

"You're attractive when you get angry," Harry said. "But, you're lack of confidence, that's not so much attractive. I'm going to help you with it…we're going to have sex in Snape's office, right on his desk."

Noelle's eyes flashed open in surprise. She stammered in surprise. Harry grabbed her hand and turned the blushing teenager around to face her. Harry leaned in closer towards her.

"I'm going to let you make the first move," Harry said.

To be perfectly honest, Noelle really did wish that Harry would not let her make the first move. She wished Harry would take her in hand and fuck her brains out. The thought both intimidated and aroused Noelle at the same time. It would be the type of thing which would make her grandmother flustered even.

Noelle leaned in and kissed her crush in the lips. The kiss was a bit tepid and a bit tentative. Noelle pulled away from him.

"Not as bad as it could have been," Harry told her. "Maybe you shouldn't really kiss me like you kiss your grandmother. Although I'm sure she might be disappointed by her performance."

Something inside of Noelle snapped and she threw her arms around Harry to give him one of the most passionate kisses possible. Their tongues clashed together with never-ending domination. Harry grabbed the back of Noelle's head and returned the kiss.

Noelle came up from the kiss. She gasped for air.

"Maybe you should remember to breathe through your nose," Harry said. "Why don't you take your clothes off? I'm sure you have nothing to be ashamed by. Or do you want me to take them off for you?"

"Please, take them off for me."

Harry took his time unraveling Noelle's clothes like a Christmas present. Her blouse dropped to the floor and showed Noelle's perky C-Cup breasts encased in a dark green bra. Harry moved her skirt down and dropped it down past her ankles. She wore a matching pair of satin green panties.

A gasp come from the mouth of the frustrated girl. Harry's hands roamed her body and felt all of the curves. Noelle's flushed with more pleasure. Harry took her bra off and dropped it to release those breasts. A couple of touches of Noelle's breasts brought her pleasure.

Finally, Harry brought down Noelle's panties. She looked a bit embarrassed as Harry viewed this mess of hair coming out.

"I didn't…if I knew what we were doing, I would have shaved," Noelle said.

"Would you like me too?"

She nodded in response. Harry waved his hand and the hair disappeared from Noelle's cunt other than a small strip trimmed in the shape of a lightning bolt. Noelle blinked in surprise. Harry cupped her chest in his hands and gave her breasts a firm jiggle before running down her body. He touched the frustrated witch's body the way she wanted to be touched.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Noelle said. "I want….I want to see you too….."

Noelle forgot she was in Snape's office. She just had to unravel Harry's toned and sexy body. Noelle could not believe how firm Harry was. He was not that scrawny first year anymore and Noelle thanked herself for it. She unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down. The last barrier to Harry's full nudity was eliminated and Noelle tugged down Harry's shorts to reveal his big cock. Noelle watched the impressive organ, fully erect come out.

"Is that all for me?"

"Yes."

The head of Harry's cock stuck up underneath Noelle's warm hand. The massive member rose up against her hand. Noelle watched it with hunger and lust just dancing in her eyes. She had to have it.

"Get on the desk and I'll take care of you."

Noelle climbed onto Snape's desk. The fact she would be fucked by her crush on the desk of the most hated teacher in the school. Harry climbed on top of Noelle's body and started worshipping her. She took in a deep breath and felt Harry's tongue push against hers with a kiss. His hands worked against her spread thighs. Noelle dragged in a deep breath the further Harry slipped into her.

Harry could see that once he brought the fire out of this one, she would be stunning. All of the girls in the Gryffindor house in Harry's year had been humbled before his cock. And now, Noelle was going to be the latest to be stuffed and fucked.

"Time to make your dreams all come true."

Noelle wanted nothing other than this big juicy cock shoved inside of her warm and very accommodating pussy. She spread out and prepared to take him.

"Please!" Noelle begged her soon to be lover.

A very powerful wizard taking a witch's virginity was always a good thing. Noelle was pretty sure she was the last girl in her year, if not one of the last girls to get that. She wished this had been done a long time ago. Harry aimed his hard cock inside of her wet pussy.

"Oh, you're fucking tight," Harry said.

The losing of her virginity only had been coupled with a flash of pain. Harry's hands moved down Noelle's thighs.

"Just think of where I'm fucking you. Just think about it. You're getting fucked in Snape's office. And you're getting off on that fact, aren't you?"

"Just imagine if he walks in," Noelle said.

Harry doubted that was a problem given Snape was halfway across the country at a conference for Potion Masters. At least that was the cover story, Harry figured he was doing something for Dumbledore, while acting like he was doing something for Voldemort.

Still, thinking about any of those three was a real mood killer. Harry focused on the fine young piece of ass underneath him. She accommodated his every last desire by clutching his tool inside of her warm pussy. Harry planted himself down inside of Noelle.

"Please, harder!" Noelle begged him.

Encouragement from this vixen brought Harry deeper inside of her. She was about ready to cum for the very first time with a cock inside of her.

The orgasm filled Noelle's body. All she could do was clutch onto Harry's body and allow Harry's cock to penetrate her depths. Harry held her down on Snape's desk and drilled her warm pussy. The entering and exiting and then abrupt entrance of Harry's cock pushed deep inside of her body.

Noelle threw her hips up off of the desk and then back down. Harry took some time to lick her nipples which made Noelle's entire body flare up. The overstimulating of her body made Noelle lose it completely. Harry plunged deep inside and then pulled completely out.

His massive cock coated with Noelle's warm juices. Harry leaned in and kissed Noelle on the lips, which she returned. Harry plunged his way deep inside and stretched her out completely. The next orgasm was very intense. The captive witch underneath Harry moaned in his mouth. Harry grabbed her hair and pushed down inside the tight cunt closing around him.

Harry pulled himself out of Noelle and left her in a daze on the desk. His cock was still nice and hard. Noelle sat up and gave Harry a cute little smile.

"I want to ride you, Harry," Noelle said. "I'm going to ride you."

The fire inside of the girl's loins could only be served by one thing. Noelle climbed onto Harry's lap. Snape's desk coated with her womanly juices. The only time female juices would ever be spilled on anything belonging to Snape. Still, she lowered her wet pussy down onto Harry's hard cock and filled him up.

Noelle clamped down onto Harry's iron pole and started to ride him slowly. Harry clutched Noelle on her firm rear and gave the meaty cheeks a squeeze. Noelle chewed on her tongue and finally let out a moan. She drove up and down on Harry's cock as the cool air made her nipples hard.

What made Noelle's nipples even harder was Harry sucking on them. She closed her eyes and could feel a pleasure rising inside. Noelle smacked down onto Harry's balls and then rose up with a couple more drops. Noelle slammed down onto Harry's hard cock to be filled up and to emptied by his monster of a cock.

"Yes," Noelle said.

"Keep riding me," Harry said. "Just let yourself feel."

Harry grabbed her breasts. They were either the second or third largest of Gryffindor girls, after Lavender who was the reigning Queen of breasts. Hermione's, or Mia as she liked to be called these days, actually was up there, although she dressed very conservatively and used charms to downplay her assets.

Noelle gripped tightly around her lover. More cock from this stud pushed into her body and filled her completely up. Noelle could only imagine what it would be like to fuck Harry before down. And now she was really feeling it. Really feeling his cock just buried inside of her quim and taking control of her pussy.

"Feel this," Harry told Noelle. "Feel everything."

"Oh, I'm feeling it!" Noelle panted.

She would long feel the pleasure of Harry's hard cock pushing into her clutching vice. Harry worked Noelle up and own onto his massive prick. Every inch of Harry's foot-long cock pushed into Noelle and stretched her completely out. Her eyes closed.

"Elle, you keep cumming like that, you'll be able to flood the desert."

No question about it, she would keep cumming as long as Harry kept giving. And Harry kept giving her a whole lot of cock. And it was a very big cock. It pushed into Noelle's tight chamber and stretched her quim completely out. Harry pulled out of Noelle and shoved more of his prick inside of her slick pussy. Noelle threw her head back and clutched onto the young man's shoulder.

Several more orgasms came as Noelle slowed down. She still had some juice left in. Harry guided her the rest of the way down and stretched her completely out on his engorged prick.

"Keep cumming," Harry told her. "Don't slow down."

Noelle had no intention of disappointing Harry. She kept riding his cock all the way to the end. Noelle took Harry as deep inside of her pussy. She had no idea how she stacked to Parvati or Lavender or Fay or Mia or hell any of the other girls in her year. She didn't care though. Noelle was sick of being compared to others. She wanted to stand on her own merits. She kept burying this cock inside of her tight body.

"FUCK!"

The orgasm struck from the bouncing girl. She kept driving down onto Harry's cock and rode it like it held the cure for cancer. Her wet thighs smacked against Harry's hard prick when coming up and down onto her.

"Now it's my turn."

Noelle hung onto Harry. Those balls were so full of seed, that Noelle wondered if any contraceptive potion would be able to withstand them. She was certain Harry had his own magic to prevent any accidents from happen.

"Not today…but we'll talk when you finish your schooling."

She hung onto Harry and rode his cock all the way to the end point. Noelle's latest orgasm triggered one within Harry who pushed inside and buried inside deep and fast. Noelle clutched Harry hard when his cum splattered inside.

Harry pushed Noelle down onto the base of his rod. His cum splattered inside of the bouncing witch. Noelle's firm breasts swayed and fell in front of Harry's face the more she dropped. Harry watched her rise and on him with his cock churning to a stop inside of her body.

Both rested for a minute, with Noelle seeing stars. Her pussy oozed with the combined juices, the mess left on Snape's desk for him to find when he returned.

The two pulled apart from each other. Noelle walked a little bow-legged from Harry's fucking. He helped her clean up and get her back into her clothes on. Harry found his.

'Snape might be pissed if he finds out we were in his office," Noelle said.

"He would have to admit I was smart enough to get past his security," Harry said. "And he'd never give me credit for anything. All he can do is scowl."

Noelle thought Snape could accomplish a lot by scowling, but perhaps it was just her. Harry wrapped an arm around Noelle's waist and lead them back into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 9/30/2017.


	171. Fire Within(Amaterasu)

There's a Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive lemon featuring Elle Bishop and Claire Bennett from Heroes. Go to the Page of Important Links, head to the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground Archives or the Blog Exclusive Archive to Check It Out.

* * *

 **Fire Within(Amaterasu(Japanese/Shinto Goddess))**

* * *

Sun brighter than anything ever engulfed the body of Harry Potter. He only had the slightest idea what was going on to be perfectly honest. The sorcerer dropped down in the middle of a very well kept and well-maintained temple. The sorcerer's eyes flashed about.

The temple had bright blues and yellows all over it. Red letters adorned the walls of writing Harry vaguely recognized as Japanese. He stepped into the picture even further to notice a depiction of an attractive woman in the nude in the sunlight. The sun shined into the temple even further. The woman's silky black hair came down her face and a bright smile shined up.

"Welcome."

The same woman, dressed in a tight white kimono, stepped in front of Harry's line of sight. He moved closer towards the woman, only aware he dressed in nothing other than a pair of silk shorts. It did not stop Harry from going towards this woman. Her radiant beauty shined through as it were the sun itself.

"You've been looking for a way to amplify your powers to take down a great enemy," she said. "You have searched for an answer and these answers have brought you here. I've been waiting for a long time to trap into your full abilities, Harry."

Harry walked towards the soft-spoken women. Her lips beckoned to him. Harry did something he might not have normally dared. He took the stranger in hand and pulled her closer towards him. The warmth of her body caressed his when the pair of them met with a very passionate kiss.

The mysterious woman did not stand back ever. She gave just about as much passion into it. The kimono snugly fit into her body and each tantalizing curve teased Harry. Harry reached over to feel up some of her curves. Their dancing tongues reached an apex of pleasure.

"Mmm," she said. "I think you'll do just nicely."

The shining woman slipped a hand down Harry's short and started to play with his cock and balls. Harry groaned at how forward she was, despite her intentionally shy demeanor, at least at first. A smile played on her lips as she worked Harry over in his pants.

"My name is Amaterasu," she whispered. "But, you can call me Ami."

Ami pulled Harry's massive cock out of his pants. She walked him over to a very lavish bed with bright colors and silk sheets. The sun poured into the bed. The abudance of sunlight made Harry harder.

"I want you," Harry said.

He grabbed the girl and pushed her back onto the bed. Harry pulled off her kimono to reveal a perfect body. Her nice round breasts, flat tummy, wide hips, and long perfect legs laid out in front of Harry. Harry rubbed his fingers over Ami's body.

"Touch me," she said. "Taste me."

"Oh, I want to taste you."

The trickles of honey came from Ami's smooth, and tight looking sex made Harry enraptured by her. He put his hand on her pussy and rubbed it. Ami rose her hips for her young lover to meet the touche.

Amaterasu thanked the stars and the heavens, which meant she was essentially thanking herself, for this gift. It was a bit crude at first, his pussy licking. He picked it up soon enough and drove into her tight twat. Ami's hands grabbed onto the back of his head.

"You're getting harder just eating me out," Ami said. "Just think about how hard you're going to get when you're in this nice tight pussy…it took a while to work your tongue in? Your power is amazing. I need it…and you need me as well. You need my touch, you need my pussy wrapped around your cock when we join together."

Harry drove his tongue deeper inside of the perfect pussy. She was just so amazing. His hands ran over Ami's legs, which were very smooth. Harry imagined him buried inside of her pussy with those legs wrapped around him. It made him want to blow right there and right now.

Ami gasped and shifted underneath Harry. His tongue pushed against Ami's wet snatch and rotated ever so slightly at a certain point. He lapped up everything she had to give and did it very well. Ami's nails shifted into the back of Harry's head when popping up.

"Good," Ami said. "But, it's my turn to have some fun."

She sat up and squeezed Harry's cock. The hardness ensured Ami was going to have a good time. She lead Harry over to the bed and climbed on top of him. Her wet pussy aimed for Harry's throbbing hard member. Ami rocked herself back and teased him.

The grinding of the woman made Harry groan. She knew exactly how to manipulate a cock, especially one like his. Her wet lips caressed the tip of his head and came an inch down inside of her. Ami rose completely up and then dropped down onto him.

Harry grabbed his lover by her thick ass and drove them down. The tightness of her pussy squeezed Harry's cock. The scorching heat surrounding his cock burned at first. Then it felt so good as the woman on top of him grabbed and released him.

"I can ride you all night," Ami said.

Warm light surrounded her body and tempted Harry forward. Her breasts looked like a very nice treat. Harry reached over and grabbed them. Her nipples opened themselves up for touching and for tasting. Harry pushed himself between Ami's warm cleavage and alternated between sucking on her left breast and right breast.

The young one underneath Ami sucked her breasts very nicely. Harry pushed his cock inside of her. Every inch of this rod spread through Ami's body. She knew her orgasm was here.

Harry's cock swelled to reach more sections inside of Ami. She took as much cock inside of her as possible. Despite her actions, which could be considered divine, Ami remained as tight as could be and grabbed onto Harry to bring his throbbing member inside of her.

The two met together from flesh to flesh, one stroke at a time. Harry's manhood shove deep into Ami's tight canal. He reached up and drove further into her. She rode on top of his rod and resembled some kind of debauched angel.

"Oh, you are a marathon runner, aren't you?" Ami asked.

The goddess figured Harry would be the one to last a long time. Those big balls would soon be full of enough cum to seed an entire village full of women. Ami's wet pussy grabbed onto Harry's thick rod and then released it with a couple more pumps.

"Yes, yes, baby!" Ami yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ami squeezed Harry's manhood and pushed all the way down onto him. She stretched around Harry's big cock and released him with a few more pumps. She drove herself down onto him.

The lustful woman bouncing on his cock worked his cock like it was her job. Her tight walls grabbed around him.

"I'm going to ride you until you cum," Ami said. "But, I'm sure that you like that, don't you?"

Harry forcefully latched onto her breast and sucked it so hard that Ami saw stars from cumming. Her tight walls closed down around Harry with a couple more pumps.

"You're going to ride me, until you can't take any more," Harry ordered her. "Is that clear?"

"That's the intention."

Ami drove down onto his hard cock and allowed the moisture of it to pool down around the base of Harry's cock. She threw herself back a tiny bit and drove down onto Harry with repeated rises and drops. Every time she hit him, a feeling of pleasure shot through her body.

One of the best orgasms ever passed through the body of the bouncing goddess. Ami grabbed Harry's torso and drove herself down. Her tight pussy enveloped Harry's cock and released it. Several more long pumps brought Harry further into Ami's tight body.

"Getting closer," Ami mewled. "I want this, baby. I want all of this. This big cock, I want it. I need it. I have to have it!"

Bounces of lustful pleasure spread through her body. Amaterasu always got what she intended. Harry pushed her down and up onto her. Ami's eyes flooded with increased pleasure while driving down onto him. She drove down onto the base of him.

Those big balls were about ready to burst. Harry pushed deep inside of her. Her pussy remained tight after all of this time no matter how hard Harry fucked it. The moisture surrounding his hard cock and balls made Harry groan the further he pushed inside of Ami's body.

"Fuck me until your balls explode."

Harry groaned the deeper Ami dropped down onto him. His balls ached with a need for release growing even more prominent. He could barely hold back his own lust and it was getting very intense.

The explosion came with Harry launching every last dose of his balls into her. She milked his cock the wall. Ami's tight, wet, and warm pussy worked every single inch of Harry's cock down to the nerve endings and took a full load of cum inside of her body.

Time passed, and Ami turned around. She captured some of the dripping cum off of her fingers. Ami leaned in and faced away from Harry. She made sure he saw just enough to see her hand licking the combined juices.

"We make a perfect match."

Harry looked down to Ami's perfectly defined rear and tight looking anal hole. He moved over to the tempting hole. The heat drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Ami had been surprised, and not entirely displeased, the moment Harry slipped his fingers and then his tongue into her asshole. She realized what would happen next and she could not help, but be pleased with it. Harry shifted behind her and worshipped her ass.

His cock already was nice and hard again and ready for more.

"You have to fuck my ass," Ami said with a slight giggle. "You can't help yourself from fucking my ass."

Harry pulled Ami up by the hips and made sure she squatted down. Her perfect asshole came out. It was nice and wet and very tight. Harry thought her pussy was tight, but her asshole was tighter. Harry worked into her slightly from behind.

"OH, GOD!" Harry groaned.

"Goddess, actually," Ami said.

The wizard pushed his cock deep inside of her rectal opening. The heat of this perfect asshole wrapped around his cock. Ami's buns slid further down onto his cock. Harry grabbed her meaty cheeks and squeezed them. He moved up to touch every inch of her body.

Ami's eyes flashed with fifty different shades of lust. His hands worked her body to perfection. One of them moved from her breast to her stomach and all the way down to her clit. He focused on the pleasure regulator which brought Ami to a very early orgasm.

Harry grunted at Ami's obvious grinding against his cock as he buried himself into her ass. Her tight anal massage squeezed him hard. His balls were aching already. Harry called upon a lot of the self-control he held not to lose it inside of her already. Even though her ass was very tempting, and Harry just had to unload.

"Don't burn yourself out already," Ami said.

Who said Greek Goddesses were the only ones who liked it up the ass? Amaterasu took her medicine like a pro. A mirror came out so Harry could have a full view of the lustful look in her eyes and the pleasure that was to follow.

Harry buried himself into the tightest ass he ever laid eyes upon in his entire life. He could not help but squeeze it in his hands. He wished for a few more extra hands. Harry's fast hands moved as much as humanly possible. The goddess of the sun drove her ass down onto his crotch.

Ami took every one of his twelve inches up her ass as deep as possible. She almost exploded with never-ending pleasure the deeper Harry drove his cock inside of her. Those big balls came close to launching their load inside of her. Ami grabbed Harry as hard as possible by his cock and released him with a few fluid drops.

Everything was getting closer to reaching a breaking more. Ami's rose herself up in the air and took as much cock as possible. The tightness of her ass squeezed him. His balls launched after Ami splattered her juices all over his hand. Harry rose up and allowed the goddess to lick his hand.

She just got warmer and Harry had to fuck Ami harder than possible. He squeezed her tight ass.

Ami's body coated with sweat the deeper she pushed onto Harry. The end was about ready to come sooner rather than later. Harry grabbed Ami's ass and squeezed it a couple more times. He rose up and drove his huge balls up.

"Don't hold back. You'll recover quickly."

Harry wanted to explore the fruits of her ass for a few more minutes and enjoy the feeling of her cumming at least once more. Ami had a point though, he was reaching the end. His balls ached and the best spot to cum would be balls deep into the ass of this perfect goddess. Harry gripped Ami more tightly and squeezed her around her ass.

Ami dropped down hard and fast on Harry's engorged prick. She filled up completely with cock against her ass.

Harry drove deep inside of Ami's warm ass and felt her divine presence around him. His balls lurched and then exploded. The steady cum flowing from his swollen testicles filled the ass of the perfect goddess who insisted on driving herself down upon him.

Every last inch of Harry's seed spilled deep inside of Ami's waiting hole. He squeezed her buns together and slammed into her until his cock had been relieved of every last drop of seed. Ami came very vocally. The sounds cumming from her mouth made Harry ram balls deep and finish off.

Amaterasu crawled away from Harry. She lifted up one foot and dragged her toes down onto Harry's cock to tease it a little bit more. She turned around from him and put her feet on either side of Harry's cock. The slickened feet rubbed against Harry on either side. Every inch of her soft soles rubbed against Harry. A couple of grunts came from Harry as she teased his cock head with her perfectly shaped toes.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Her mouth, which Harry had not sampled, felt as warm as the rest of her. Harry put his hands on her hair. She gave him a combination footjob and blow job to get everything running again.

It was off to the races in a matter of minutes.

They had plenty of time to have more fun. Harry felt his power strengthen every second he was here.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 10/3/2017.


	172. Two Sides(Dawn)

**Two Sides Become One(Aurora/Dawn from Cry of Dawn)**

* * *

A pair of bright eyes fluttered open as the woman who had been known to many as Dawn opened up. She took the name Aurora, and she had been several other identities in the past. One of the most prominent had been the Virgin Mary, although that story was an interesting one in itself. She took a deep breath.

Vibrant red hair came down to form a frame on one side of her face. Aurora's lips pouted out as well. She had a figure which could be described as voluptuous with some very pleasing curves in large breasts which spilled out of the slender green garment she wore and thick hips with the perfect ass. Her legs stretched down for miles as well.

"Good morning."

The man joined her. Aurora could taste the forbidden power just radiating off of his body as he approached. Aurora's heart hammered into the back of her chest while observing the young man approaching her. A slight smile popping over his face continued as he moved closer.

Tall, dark hair, and green eyes, with a very thick and muscular body, it was the type of man who wet dreams were made of. Aurora drank in his nude body with lust. His thick cock throbbed as he approached. The mysterious man stepped towards her.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said. "How are you?"

"Hungry," Aurora said.

Aurora rose to her feet. She had been so pent up inside that something just demanded to get out. The garment dropped to the ground to reveal Aurora in all of her glory.

The goddess personified sex on legs. The goddess of rebirth stepped towards the master of death with her perfect hips swaying. She threw one leg around the thigh of the young man. His big cock stretched out demanding to enter her. Aurora slowed that progress just enough to kiss him.

Harry took control of the woman and kissed her. He moved from the back of her neck and cupped a very juicy rear end. Harry's fingers touched her when moving down. He felt all over Aurora's body and kissed her.

The two lovers found their way onto the bed. The soft sheets on it caressed their bodies, as Harry caressed Auroras. He moved down to kiss her plump lips. Harry switched tactics to her neck. The soft, tasty flesh made Harry hunger for even more of her. He kept kissing all the way down her body and buried his nose deep inside of Aurora's cleavage. She rose up and accepted the full attack of his warm mouth on her throbbing nipples.

"So, hot," Aurora said. "Oh, so hot!"

Harry kissed down her stomach and sent butterflies flapping down it. Aurora's plump and juicy thighs spread apart for Harry to touch and tempt. Aurora's breath came out in a very ragged fashion the more he touched her. Aurora closed her eyes for Harry to drive his fingers inside of her.

"That's the spot right there," Aurora said.

"And that's where my cock is going to be soon," Harry said.

He fingered the sultry goddess. She thrashed on the bed. The former Virgin Mary felt the fingers of this stunning, sinful man bury inside of her. She made several loud sounds of pleasure when working into her.

"I need you."

Harry moved in to bury his face in her large chest. He could lay into these soft pillows for the long haul. Those were perfect for his large cock, but perhaps another time.

The sucks of her nipples brought Aurora's pleasure to a brand new and very intense level. Harry grabbed her nipples and pinched them a couple of times. Aurora shifted her hips up to meet Harry's tender touches of her soaked womanhood. Said womanhood begged for Harry's hand to roll all over it.

He went down on Aurora and made her see stars. The moment Harry pulled up, he turned Aurora over onto the bed.

Aurora's thick ass popped up for Harry to grope. His fingers touched her warm backside and spanked it a couple of times. Harry slowly worked himself to a fever pitch against her heated loins. Aurora closed her eyes and every time Harry touched her, sparks flew through her body.

"Fuck me," Aurora begged.

Harry positioned his cock straight for her entrance. She wanted him and who was Harry to say no. He held onto her back and positioned his cock against her. She was on her hands and knees ready to receive.

The first few inches slid into Aurora's radiating pussy. She could not believe so much cock entered her body just like this. Harry grabbed onto her firm and juicy ass before pulling almost all the way out. Aurora felt a jolt of energy coming through her.

"Oh, this is the best!"

Her screams of lust became even more prominent. Harry spanked her tight ass while thrusting into her. This earned even more screams. Her pussy sopped wet with juices and allowed Harry to drive into him.

"Who knew the Virgin Mary could be such a raging nympho?"

The taunt of her former identity made Aurora grip him even tighter. She milked Harry's hard rod the deeper he pushed into her.

"And this is a body which belongs thrashing on the sheets, begging for cock. And getting it, all night long? Look at these tits!"

Harry grabbed Aurora's large jugs and squeezed them. She threw her head back with a loud moan coming from her. Harry planted his thick cock into her juicy quim. Those powerful walls tugged against him.

This fucking made Aurora very happy that Harry had come to her on this night. The exact circumstances of what brought him here had been mostly lost upon her. Aurora did not give a fuck, as long as Harry was giving her a nice hard fuck. And his big cock pierced her insides something fierce. He pulled out and drove back down into her with rapid fire thrusts.

"You're getting close."

Harry manipulated her body like an Artist would manipulate clay. Aurora's body moistened instantly for Harry's rod to enter it repeatedly. He had his way with the beautiful goddess beneath him. She gasped and moaned and thrashed herself about him.

The sorcerer pulled down out of her wet pussy and then turned her over on the bed. He made her arms and legs spread like Aurora laid out on a crucifix. The symbolism had not been lost on her. A wicked smile crossed her face.

"Oh, you sinful boy," Aurora said. "Fuck my tight pussy again!"

Harry drove his massive prick hard and fast into Aurora's tight, warm cunt. He pushed his rod deep inside of her body, pulling almost all the way out and slamming it to her. His powerful hips dominated her lower body. Harry's hands and mouth dominated Aurora's upper body, especially her amazing breasts which he spent much time sucking on and worshipping like the divine pillars they were.

"YES!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. Warm slick walls clamped down onto Harry. The deeper he pushed inside of her, the better things got. Juices splattered up as Harry put his huge cock deep inside of Aurora's wet pussy.

The goddess thrashed her hips up to meet Harry. Sharp nails dug into his back. Sexual lust burned through the body as Harry fucked her in the crucifix pose. Their warm loins pushed against each other the deeper Harry plunged inside of her. He pulled completely out and drove down inside.

Harry drove deeper and further into Aurora. Her large tits sprang up for Harry to touch and to grab ahold of. He pushed down inside of her moist canal. Harry pulled almost all the way out and drove deep inside of her body. The sorcerer planted his thick prick inside of her body with several more thrusts which drove into fits of pleasure.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Oh, fuck, this pussy feels so good. I can't wait to feel it cum all over me again."

He would not have to wait long. Aurora milked Harry with the latest orgasm. They connected to each other. The sexual fission between the two of them reached a higher level. The two lovers met together, Aurora's latest orgasm helping Harry's first orgasm along.

The contents of those balls were getting pretty immense. Aurora drove her warm walls around Harry's thick cock and released his huge cock. Harry pushed deep inside of her body and then pulled out.

It was Harry's turn and Aurora prepared herself for it. Stars flashed through her body the deeper Harry's cock had been driven. His balls danced against her warm entrance the further and faster Harry smashed her wet pussy. Aurora ensnared Harry's hips and squeezed him inside.

She was so close, so warm, and so ready. Ready to receive Harry's potent seed.

"Baptize my womb with your unholy seed!" Aurora yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry smashed this cunt and drove deep inside of her. Aurora stretched over him. The divine walls milked an obscene amount of seed out of Harry. His body flared up completely and then released the energy, along with a huge amount of cum deep inside of Aurora's perfectly tight pussy.

He pulled out of her just in time for Aurora to sit up off of the bed. She felt up her body right in front of Harry. Aurora lifted one of her large breasts and lifted it to her face before sucking on the swollen nipple. Harry watched as milk leaked from her nipple. Aurora drank milk from her own nipples.

She moved over and grabbed Harry's cock before slowly sliding it between her warm cleavage. It was a very nice fit and Harry groaned.

"Oh, I need to fuck these tits," Harry said.

Those tits, well beyond anything possible for most mortal women, without surgery anyway, ensnared around Harry's large prick. The divine lover ensnared Harry's rod inside of her cleavage and pumped it down.

"I need you nice and hard so I can ride you," Aurora said. "I'm sure your big throbbing cock is ready to be rode and milked over and over again…more of your seed….we're going to create something beautiful…to erase past disappointments."

Aurora cupped Harry's massive cock and stretched it so it stood up. Her pussy, now wetter than ever before, moved over. Aurora ground herself up and down on Harry's cock.

The friction and the teasing made Harry completely nuts. Aurora smashed her tits into his face as well. The warm pillows rubbed against Harry's forehead and cheek. He took control of them and gave them a couple of firm squeezes.

"That's it, right there," Aurora said.

Whimpering pleasure spread over Aurora's body the second she came down onto him. The Virgin Mary impaled herself onto the cock of an Incubus. The thought of which would no doubt give several fundamentalist Christians a case of the vapors.

The wet pussy grabbed Harry's hard cock. Aurora bounced onto his iron hard tool. Juices flowed down from her as she rose up and impaled herself. She used Harry's cock as a pogo stick.

It felt so good to have such a large instrument inside of her body. The few past lovers she had, well Harry blew all of them away. Harry drove his mighty cock down up into her body as well.

The beautiful woman bouncing up and down on him made a feeling of incoming release almost that more prominent. She clutched the base to prevent it from happening too soon. Harry grunted and looked up into those beautiful breasts. He was sure they hypnotized many men. They sure drew him in.

Harry drove his mouth against her tit and started to suck it. The minute he drew Aurora's warm divine milk into his mouth, Harry just sucked harder.

The Incubus feeding from her perfect tits made Aurora only bounce harder down onto him. Those balls filled up with more seed than the first time. Aurora figured she would be bloated by the time she was satisfied with him. And she would go the distance.

Still, his mouth working her nipples made Aurora's body size up in a never ending pattern of lust.

"You're just insatiable aren't you?"

Harry smiled behind her cleavage and kept sucking them. He squeezed her ass as well which encouraged Aurora to take his cock and milk it like it was her job. His balls swelled up underneath them. They contained enough seed to satisfy the desires of three women.

Sweat stained red hair smacked against Dawn's face. She pulled back and the jammed down. Lustful sounds came out of her. She moaned even deeper after Harry took further control of her breasts. The powerful tugs and squeezes of her nipples made Dawn throw herself up and down on his big cock.

"Oh, you're amazing," Aurora said.

Harry's big cock slammed deep inside of Aurora. It was only inevitable the two of them would meet together like this. She debased herself for more of his cock. Harry gave her pretty much everything she wanted and took as much as possible.

The ride should have never stopped. Aurora pushed herself down onto Harry's base and stretched herself. Her juices trickled all the way down to the base of Harry's cock before pulling out and dropping down onto him. Harry grabbed her round chest orbs and gave them a very firm squeeze. Aurora drove herself down onto him with a heavy bounce. She smacked her thick thighs against him.

Everything came through in a shared orgasm. Harry's face buried in Aurora's thick chest, smothered between her tits while sucking on them as he came. His balls gave a lurch and kept spilling inside of Aurora's wet, dripping quim.

Aurora smashed down onto him with her hips with several rises and drops. She filled up completely on cum which spilled through her body.

"That's…amazing," Aurora said. "Simply amazing."

She finished riding Harry with multiple long and fast pumps. The seed spilled into her body. Aurora ensured not a single drop had been wasted as she finished Harry off. His cum was her drug now and Aurora intended to take it all inside of her.

Both feel the pleasure of release. Harry drank the dripping milk from Aurora's nipples after she received a stuff belly full of his cum.

Aurora pulled out of Harry and laid on top of him. His cock rose up to prominence again. Aurora planted more kisses down Harry's body and resumed to worship his cock and ride it until neither could take any more.

Their stamina could make this endeavor take a while.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/6/2017.**


	173. Cooling Off(Kensi Blye)

**Chapter 173: Cooling Off(Kensi Blye from NCIS)**

* * *

Sweat rolled down the body of the beautiful woman who put herself into the workout. It had been a long day and she just wanted to unwind. Kensi Blye kneeled down on the ground and performed some stretching exercises. The tight black sports bra clung to her deep cleavage and showed off her flat toned stomach. Dark hair swung against her face in an exotic curtain. Tight yoga pants stretched against her legs and ass like a second layer of skin. Socks and shoes laid forgotten on the ground as well. The exotic beauty threw herself into the workout.

"Long day?"

Kensi looked over to her shoulder and noticed a man she worked with on several cases step into her life. He dressed in a tight black tank top and a pair of tight workout pants. His toned body could be barely held. Kensi shifted over and was fully aware of him checking out her ass.

"Yes," Kensi said. "Why don't you come join me, Harry?"

Harry Potter would have been foolish to deny the woman what she wanted. Kensi rolled up onto her feet to show Harry the front half of her body was just as appealing as the back half. Nice supple breasts, a flat toned tummy, wide hips, and pants so tight that it showed Harry a tempting glimpse of what lied underneath her. Harry kneeled down right beside her legs.

"You're really worked up today," Harry said.

"Yes," Kensi said.

Kensi did a leg lift, brushing her toes against Harry's crotch. She smiled when Harry viewed the progress of her feet. Each time Kensi lifted a leg, she touched his crotch with her right foot. She performed the same action with her left foot as well and kept brushing her toes against Harry. Harry threw his head back with a loud groan the deeper and further Kensi rolled her toes all over his crotch.

"I'm worked up," Kensi said. "And I'm ready for someone to give me that workout that I really need."

She climbed up and straddled Harry's lap. Harry got a look at her yummy looking cleavage. His hands brushed against Kensi's backside as she rubbed up against him. She leaned in and smiled before pulling away from him.

"And how nice of you to bring me a nice iron bar for me to work out wit."

Kensi pulled down Harry's pants and revealed his big thick cock. She grabbed onto the base with one hand and caressed the head with the other. Kensi used both of her hands to jerk Harry's large cock off while reaching around to play with his balls.

"Good," Harry groaned. "Let's have a nice workout!"

Those two hands played with Harry all the way down his cock. Kensi stroked Harry's cock and made it rock hard. She felt a tingle in the area of her crotch at this hard appendage.

Harry finally grabbed her by the hair and kissed the ever living daylights out of the beautiful woman. The fiery woman pushed her nails into the side of Harry's face and returned the kiss with increased sexual aggression. His tongue brushed against hers. Kensi tried to force her tongue against Harry's mouth.

Her warm hands caressed Harry's cock and made it harder. He wanted to be inside of her in the worst possible way. They tugged at each other's workout clothes.

Harry pulled back to allow Kensi's supple breasts to be released out into the world. The dark nipples showcased on her body made Harry tingle in lust. He rubbed on her nipples and then kissed her lips.

The sexual fire in Kensi needed to be put out, and Harry was doing it. She had been worked out by Harry's lips on evey inch of her body. It started at her lips, to the side of her face, her neck. She breathed in and came out with a solid whimper the deeper and further Harry worked his way down her body. Kensi's pussy ached and wanted attention the more Harry moved closer down to her loins.

Harry sensed the arousal coming from this beauty. Her hard nipples pressed up demanding to be sucked. Her belly button received a nice lick or two before Harry made his way over to suck her nipples.

"Damn it!" Kensi yelled. "I need you in me! Now!"

Good things came to those who waited and Kesni realized her lover was toying with her. She laid on the mats, sweat pouring down. Harry pressed a finger on the edge of her yoga pants. He pulled out and motioned for Kensi to turn over.

Kensi turned herself over, while also lifting her feet up. She wrapped them against Harry's cock. The strength of her powerful legs made a very exotic and intense footjob become a reality for Harry. Harry groaned when leaning into Kensi, touching his hands on her ass.

The soft soles brushed against Harry's thickening cock. Kensi worked him like a champ.

"I wonder if it tastes as good as the rest of you."

He pulled down the yoga pants to reveal Kensi's very toned ass. She worked out hard for this ass and Harry had to squeeze it. The footjob continued unstopped as Kensi had the stamina to keep lifting her legs and pleasuring Harry with her feet. Harry touched his nose briefly against Kensi's firm bum before going down and touching his tongue.

"Jesus Christ!" Kensi bellowed.

Harry pushed the most deadly weapon known to many woman deep within Kensi's scorching hot center. The tangy tastes of her juices flowed it Harry's mouth. They always tasted better when a girl had been working out and more importantly, they had been worked pretty much up. His tongue slithered inside of the woman and gave a full taste taste of her.

She tasted so great, Harry needed to lick and suck every bit of the juices from this fit babe as possible. Kensi locked her nails onto the edge of the mat and took in a very deep breath.

"Fuck me!" Kensi yelled.

She came all over Harry's face. The British Gentlemen lapped up her juices and then pulled out of her. He grabbed Kensi, regretfully losing her gorgeous soles rubbing against his cock. He turned her around and kissed Kensi on the lips.

Kensi tasted herself, and had been driven completely mad. She rubbed herself against Harry's body. Harry denied her his cock for a long moment. His hands were all where they needed to be. Kensi pulled back and Harry cupped her breasts.

"It's time to see how strong your thighs are," Harry said.

"I think you'll be impressed."

Wetness dripped down from the woman's pussy and coated the head of Harry's cock. She grabbed onto Harry's chest and then pushed down onto him. The first few inches of his rod pushed inside of her tight body. Kensi bit down on her lips with the determination which made her beyond sexy just exploding into her face.

Harry grabbed onto her back and guided her all the way down. Her fit body worked its way down onto him. Every inch of her body was utterly perfect and Harry had been compelled to touch her tits, to play with them. Kensi rose almost all the way up and took Harry's iron hard cock inside of her body.

Kensi shifted her pussy down onto his cock with a few more pushes. Her wet walls closed down onto him and she released Harry's rod with a couple of long, powerful pumps. The passion flowing through her body could not be denied. Harry reached up and grabbed her. His hands ran through her hair and then down Kensi's body.

She drove down as deep as she could go. Kensi's sexual fire burned and there was only one thing which could be beaten.

"Keep it up," Harry said. "Keep it up."

Kensi did not intend to stop. She pushed on through with a long ride of Harry's engorged cock. Every single time the manhood stretched her out, Kensi felt a rush beyond anything else. Her body sized up and came close to engulfing Harry's hard prick inside of her. The constant shoves and pushes of Harry brought him deeper inside.

She did a back bend which gave Harry a nice view of her sexy, sweaty body. Every inch of this goddess needed to be worshipped and so Harry did so.

"More," she said. "Oh, fuck!"

Kensi came like she had never came before. The intensity of her workout was really driving her completely behind the pail. She grabbed Harry's face and shoved her tongue into his throat. The hard intense riding with Kensi's firm thighs smacking against Harry's caused the passion between the two to flow.

"You think you're in control now, but….you want to yield it, because that's what makes you feel good."

The word "good" set off a domino effect of miniature orgasms leading to one big one. The next thing Kensi knew, Harry had her pressed against the work bench. She was bent over with her legs spread and face positioned at the mirror.

Harry drove his monster of a cock inside of her.

"Nothing makes you feel more alive," Harry grunted. "Doesn't it?"

"No," Kensi breathed. "No, nothing does."

Harry rested his hands firmly upon her back and drove deep inside of the goddess. Kensi's wet thighs spread to showcase endless arousal and need Harry. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her with his thick head grinding against her and teased her just more. He jammed inside of her.

Kensi almost tilted the work bench while holding onto to it. Harry put her through a workout more intense than anything she ever felt in her entire life. His monster of a cock speared deep inside of her warm and tight pussy. Kensi's eyes flashed with lust the deeper Harry rammed inside of her.

"We're getting close, darling," Harry said. "Cum for me, Kensi."

Kensi gripped the bench almost as tightly as she grabbed onto Harry's cock. How many more times would she cum before it would just be too much? Her stamina was being put to the test.

Harry explored Kensi's body with burning lust. He stopped at her breasts, hips, and then down the back of her thighs before plunging deep inside of her. Juices stained his cock and the mats on the ground below. He nailed Kensi as hard as possible against the workout bench.

The eyes of the investigator glazed over. Harry's cock defied all convention science. It only seemed to get thicker and more throbbing the longer they went at this. Did it ever slow down? Kensi felt completely stuffed with his cock.

"I'm going to cum inside of you," Harry said. "But, you're going to have to earn it. Flex those muscles. Really feel the burn."

Kensi summoned all of the strength and did several crunches around Harry's cock. Her tight inner muscles milked Harry like never before. His throbbing hard balls pushed against Kensi's thighs from behind. His hands clutched her as hard as possible when driving inside.

"Feel it," Harry said. "Cum for me again."

She came and leaked worse than an old garden hose. Harry planted his rod inside of her. Kensi closed her eyes and felt even more pleasure.

His cock planted inside of her perfect pussy. A discharge fired into Kensi before she could say anything against it. His balls sized up.

Kensi realized he had not only cum inside of her, but spent the next couple of minutes cumming inside of her. His balls finally deflated and finished discharging her cum.

"Oh, I don't think I can take any more," Kensi said.

"Well, I think you're pretty sore there."

Harry touched her vagina lips and made Kensi jump at the tenderness. He really gave her a workout.

"But, we have one hole that should not be neglected."

The word neglected had been punctuated by Harry's tongue touching Kensi's back passage.

"No one has ever been there," Kensi said. "You're…"

Harry rubbed her clit and caused Kensi's eyes to glaze over. The more he pleasured her, the more she thought it would feel so nice to have a giant cock just ripping in her asshole. Harry worshipped her ass, licking her hole and then kissing down on her cheeks before smacking the flesh.

"Fuck my ass," Kensi said. "I want you to fuck my ass."

The sorcerer positioned himself on the bench and made Kensi stand up straight. He lubricated her asshole for the invention intrusion.

"Hold onto those rings above your head."

Kensi did exactly as she had been asked. She hooked onto the rings above her head. Harry's strong hands grabbed her lower back and then moved out to grab her ass. Her perfect ass had been something which demanded to be touched, squeezed, and spanked. The fingers of the sorcerer worked his way down on her ass.

Harry lined up his big cock against her hole and then edged it inside of her. Kensi saw stars after the first couple of inches plunged into her perfect ass. The exotic beauty shifted herself back against him.

"I knew your ass would be so fucking tight," Harry said. "It was made to receive cock."

The wizard plunged his rod inside of Kensi's perfectly formed rear end. His balls slapped against her the deeper he pushed into her. Harry pulled a ways back from Kensi and then drove his monster of a rod deep inside of her rear end. He grabbed her and released her with a couple more plunges.

Her toes curled it felt so good. Harry's hands rolled over her cheeks when driving his thickness inside of her puckered hole. Kensi threw herself back to feel the burn and the pleasure which was to come.

"That ass belongs to me now," Harry said. "I bet you want my cock as deep into as it can go."

Kensi's eyes closed and that was what she wanted. She learned things about herself today that she never thought possible. Harry grabbed her cheeks and squeezed them before spanking it. He spanked her ass in turn of fucking it.

"Someone's a dirty girl who is getting off on this."

"I'm your dirty bitch," she swore. "Oh, I've lived for too long without this cock in my fucking ass!"

Harry plowed Kensi's perfectly shaped bum for everything that was worth. The investigator's ass was Harry's take as it pleased and he would take her hard and fast. His balls were once again filling up. His fingers ran down her body as well.

Sometimes, Kensi swore Harry had more than two hands. The again, maybe that was what he wanted her to think. The bubbling and rising pleasure in her loins continued to build the deeper Harry threw himself into her ass. He spanked Kensi as hard as possible before pulling out completely and driving himself into her.

"Let's see how much you could take before you break down."

Those nipples stuck out for Harry to grab. Dark lustful buds which Harry had to attack. He ran down her firm body. Harry reared back when he had her in perfect position and drove deep inside of her ass. Kensi pressed herself against the edge of the wall.

"Keep cumming for me."

Kensi became a puppet for Harry's lust. He held the strings and the strings seemed connected to her anal core. Harry pushed against her firm ass and drilled into her. His hands dug into her pussy and then came up, force feeding Kensi the combination of juices spilling from her overstuffed pussy.

"Mmm."

He licked Kensi's ear while pushing up and then fucking her bum. She rocked only slightly to feel the sexiness course around him.

All good things reached their climax. Harry spent a few more minutes just having his fun with his newest lover. Kensi reacted to him with the sexiest noises flying out of her mouth and the occasional mixture of dirty language, in a couple of different languages.

"Oh, I want to fucking feel this in the morning!"

"Don't worry. You will."

Harry made her cum with the slightest touch. Her ass clenched Harry and released him. Harry pulled himself back and then drove inside of Kensi as deep as possible. His balls swelled and were about ready to reach their peak.

He groaned and slammed Kensi's ass from behind. The discharge of his balls shot their creamy fluids into her tight asshole. Harry pulled out of her and pushed back into her with a few long thrusts. His potent balls finished spilling their contents inside of her.

Kensi let go and almost collapsed to the ground. Harry caught her and moved her across the room to the rest area. She leaned against Harry with a smoky smile on her face.

"Amazing," Kensi said. "We should have done this sooner."

Harry held the beauty in tightly and kissed her firmly on the top of the head.

"Why don't we take a shower? And do you want to head to my place or yours?"

"Well, yours is closer."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 10/8/2017.**


	174. Making Moves(Alexis B and Vega L)

**Chapter 174: Making Moves(Alexis Black(OC Daughter of Sirius Black) and Vega Lestrange(OC daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange).**

* * *

Several pieces of paper lined up on the table. They were all legal documents which one woman looked at. The eighteen year old witch knew there was one man who could make her life easy or difficult she had to play nice with. Eighteen-year-old Alexis Black looked down at her godbrother, Harry Potter, who smiled. The daughter of Sirius Black could see there had been more to Harry to meet the eye.

The heiress of the House of Black clipped her dark hair back in a ponytail. An attractive face which caught the attention of many men shined out, with rosy lips, a cute button nose, and dark expressive eyes. She slipped into a tight black dress during this meeting which rose up just to the limit of what would be considered modest. Her deep cleavage intended to entice. She wore a smattering of makeup, but it was not really needed. Just mostly dark purple lipstick to bring out the prominence.

"Well, everything we need is right here," Harry said. "Given how the pureblood laws are set up, I'm in prime position to take over the head of the house of Black, providing one thing of course."

"Yes?" Alexis asked.

"I have to impregnate the daughter of the last heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black," Harry said. "Or the house reverts to the next male heir of age who is directly blood related which is…."

Alexis crinkled her nose at the brat of Lucius Malfoy getting her hands. She looked at her handsome godbrother.

"So, we're going to have to fuck," Alexis said. "It's about fucking time."

She leaned across the table and kissed Harry on the lips. He might have been three years younger than her, but there was a maturity to Harry which most other men her age did not have. Alexis grabbed Harry and pulled him up.

The hand of the sorcerer reached behind and grabbed onto Alexis's tight ass before squeezing it. He backed her up, while their clothes came off. Their tongues pushed together with each other when they found the nearest bed.

"Oh, this is hot," Alexis breathed.

"You got that right."

They turned around just in time to see Alexis's cousin, Vega, who already stripped off her clothes. She stood in the room in a match set of bra and panties, with stockings and a garter belt to match. She swung her hips over and moved across the table. Alexis frowned at the presence of her cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

Vega grinned. "Helping…plus my mom killed your dad…so consider this my apology."

Alexis only met her birth father once or twice, but still the gesture was appreciated. The two girls met tongue to tongue with each other. These two hot cousins kissing each other made the real estate in Harry's pants. Vega only rumpled Alexis's dress very slightly.

She moved away from Alexis and locked eyes towards Harry. "Besides, if I get to fuck over Lucius and Draco, then I really want to help."

Vega squeezed Harry's package through his pants. Both of the older witches backed Harry back onto the bed and stripped him down. They drank in his toned body, and his big hard cock. Vega wrapped her hand around Harry's thick prick and started to pull it up and down.

"And his balls are nice and full to knock you up," Vega said. "Here…you might want some of this."

Vega handed Alexis a vile of potion. She eyed it, nervously. They were Blacks, therefore not above poisoning each other.

"It's a fertility potion," Vega said. "Not that you need much help with big balls like this, but it will make you ovulate like you've never ovulated before….."

Vega took the potion and downed half of the dose. Lust burned through her eyes, the desire to mate prominent. Alexis, now knowing it was safe, downed the potion as well.

Harry pulled both of the girls in close to him and kissed them. Their lustful eyes burned when playing with his body. Their hands went everywhere they could. Alexis and Vega spent the next few minutes kissing him and then they worshipped his cock.

"You're overdressed for this party," Harry said to his godsister.

"Fix it, my sweet godbrother," Alexis said with a wink.

Harry tugged her black dress over her head to reveal a nice transparent bra. Her nipples stuck out from the cups. Harry roamed over Alexis's flat stomach and down to her ass where he squeezed it. She wore a skimpy G-String thong which blinded Harry with more desire than he ever relegalized.

Vega already sucked his cock and boy could she ever suck cock. The dark haired temptress rolled her mouth down to the edge of Harry's cock base. Harry reached in and grabbed Vega's head to guide her down onto his pole. She sucked him off.

Alexis nibbled Harry's ear, and crawled at his side. She wanted this cock inside of her. The desire to mate with such a powerful wizard overwhelmed everything else. Unfortunately, Vega buried the cock into her throat. The sounds Vega made when she lewdly sucked on Harry's cock were not helping. Her violet eyes shined with lust as well.

"You've had enough!" Alexis howled at the top of her lungs. "I NEED COCK NOW!"

She ripped her cousin off, hurled her across the room, and several ropes shot, binding Vega to the chair. Vega watched as Alexis took Harry's hard cock and slammed down hard onto him with force.

"Looks like that potion worked a bit too well," Vega groaned. "At least on you…you weren't already ovulating, were you?"

That might account for the very extreme reaction. Alexis rode Harry's cock. She pushed down on his manhood. Harry steadied the grip around her waist and pushed her down onto him. His cock filled up the daughter of his late godfather. Alexis closed her eyes and Harry reached up to cup her.

Her warm pussy grabbed Harry and dragged him inside of her. She wanted him in the worst way, so badly that she could taste it. Alexis Black drove herself up and down on Harry with constant pussy rising and dropping down onto him. Harry's fingers grabbed her nipples and tugged at them hard.

Vega threw herself back against the chair and moaned as loudly as possible. She observed Alexis throwing herself up and down on Harry's hard cock with reckless abandon. She wanted a shot at that big cock. The ropes were too tight and making Vega pant and almost black out from the immense pleasure about ready to go through her.

Alexis rod her stud of a godbrother further and further. The hands moved around her body and ensnared her. More magic built up in her body. Alexis intended to get impregnated by any means necessary. She would milk him of every last drop of cum in his body.

"You're not getting any cum until I feel you do the same," Harry told her.

She shivered at the commanding way the younger man took control. Harry had such a presence which made her feel beyond good. Alexis chewed down on her lip with excitement building up. Intensity flared through her body the deeper she planted Harry inside of herself.

"Fuck," Alexis moaned at the top of her lungs. "I'm getting…closer!"

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her pussy snugly taking him into her warmth. It was intoxicating to see this brilliant woman just throw herself at the mercy of Harry's hard cock. Alexis squeezed Harry's massive manhood when rising up and crashing down on him.

"Oh, fuck her raw," Vega said. "Finish her off….put that baby in her…and put one in me."

Vega did anything to cause a reaction. Her nipples sung out for attention, but it was very hard. Alexis bounced up and down on Harry's cock.

The chair lurched in and moved closer to the bed. Now Vega was even closer, with the pheromones intoxicating on her body. Alexis slipped off of Harry and reversed position.

Harry grabbed onto Alexis's ass to see her ride him reverse cowgirl style. He groaned the second Alexis rose and dropped onto him. The wetness wrapped around him. Harry grabbed her bum and squeezed it. Alexis leaned back and forth as she took Harry inside of her. Harry fell back a bit on the bed.

"You have such a nice ass, Lexi," Harry groaned.

Only she would allow Harry and Fleur to get away from calling her that name. Alexis rose up and took her man's cock inside of her while leaning in to give Vega a taunting smile.

"Bitch," Vega muttered.

"Yeah, I know," Alexis said. "And you're a slut."

She shoved her tongue down Vega's throat. The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange accepted the hungry kiss from the daughter of Sirius Black. The kiss showed where Alexis stood on the Black cousin pecking order. She might have had a unfair advantage, having a part-Veela as her roommate during her schooling.

"Mmm, fuck!" Vega murmured through the kiss.

Harry grabbed onto Alexis's ass and simultaneously felt up the back of her legs. He needed to feel more of her. The sexy scion of the Black house took his cock into her nice and deep. Harry allowed himself to submit to lust when driving deep inside of her. His big balls throbbed and demanded to give their bounty to her.

"Yes, baby," Harry said. "Cum for me one more time."

Alexis came for her new master one more time.

"Shit, Lexi, you're the gift that keeps on giving," Harry said. "You're perfect, and you're about ready to carry my daughter."

Alexis smiled, hopefully the first of a couple of daughters. She performed a public service of sacrificing her womb for Harry as a means to keep Draco's filthy hands off of the Black family fortune. Harry drove his hard cock into her and stretched her out.

The end was about ready to cum. Harry drove deep into her body. His thick balls discharged inside of Alexis and filled her body with an obscene amount of seed. Harry's thick balls clenched and discharged repeatedly working his cum into Alexis's tight quim.

"Fuck, yes," Alexis murmured.

"About fucking time," Vega said.

Her pussy screamed for attention. Harry reached over and pulled her off of the chair. The ropes remained bound on her.

"Use my cunt as your own personal fuck hole," Vega begged him. "I'm a dirty little pureblood slut…conquer my pussy like you're going to conquer the Dork Lord!"

Harry almost snickered. "Well, I don't think I'm going to conquer Riddle quite like this."

"The fan girls will be disappointed," Vega said with dry tone of voice.

Harry pushed her down on the bed, her pussy and ass exposed for her. He took Vega's pussy with his rehardening cock. Harry pulled up Vega by the hair and used it for leverage. She screamed out with carnal lust the further Harry pushed inside of her. He dominated her and that was how Harry thought Vega would like it.

"Oh, you bastard, fucking drill me!" Vega yelled. "You're going to put babies in all of us…there will be an army of daughters…and an orgy of them when they are old enough. I hope you track down my mother, and fuck the madness out of her with your big cock as well. She needs therapy….a good fucking shot."

The apple might not have fallen far from the tree. Vega was bound and Harry pushed into her.

"I'm going to tie down her mother when I get ahold of her," Harry growled in Vega's ear. "And then I'm going to drive my cock into her until she admits that I'm the most powerful ever."

"Fuck!" Vega yelled. "I can't wait….my mother needs to be reminded what a real man's cock feels like. She's a psycho bitch who needs to be fucked…show me how hard you're going to fuck her."

Harry railroaded into Vega's pussy. The force caused Vega to groan. She was not afraid of a little bit of pain. In fact, she got off on it. The harder Harry forced his way into her walls and deep into her pussy, the more Vega enjoyed the encounter.

"You're such a fucking slut," Alexis said, rubbing her swollen belly and sighing in content.

No denial left Vega's mouth. Harry drove his huge cock into her tight pussy from behind. Every thrust brought her closer to being impregnated by Harry's child. She threw her hips back to meet Harry's big cock going inside of her tight body.

"You're getting off on being beneath a strong wizard," Harry said. "Time for you to cum for me, Vega. Cum for me, hard!"

She came very hard. Vega saw different colors she came so hard. Harry pushed into. She opened up and gave him direct access to her womb. It just waited for the one trigger. Harry's hands pushed against her body and then reached underneath to squeeze her nice breasts before pushing away from her.

"Keep it up," Vega breathed. "Oh, Lexi….you kinky bitch!"

Alexis jammed her finger into Vega's supple rear end while Harry fucked her. She rammed in three fingers at full force.

"Watch it," Alexis said. "Only Fleur and Harry can call me that. You don't have that right, you little psycho-slut."

The magic swirled into Vega's ass. Alexis pulled her fingers out and replaced it with her tongue. She rimmed Vega's ass in time for Harry thrusting deep inside of her. Harry's big throbbing balls bounced against Vega's thighs the deeper he pushed inside of her.

"Oh, you're both too much," Harry groaned.

"No," Alexis breathed. "You're just a enough to please both of us."

She went back to tongue-fucking her cousin's puckered hole while Harry slipped into Vega's warm pussy from behind. His thick tool rose in and drove deep inside of Vega's tight pussy. She squeezed him and brought Harry closer to his end.

His balls exploded suddenly and send the virile seed needed into Vega's tight cunt. Harry pushed his way into her and then drove his never ending flood of seed into her. The second Black family member was insured to be impregnated tonight.

Vega closed her eyes and the rush of Harry's cum firing inside of her body made her excited. Harry grabbed her breasts through the ropes and squeezed them harder. Vega panted like a dog on a hot summer day the deeper Harry plowed his cock.

The tied up Vega collapsed down on the bed, cum oozing from her cunt. Enough buried inside of her to seed an entire village of women.

Alexis looked at Harry and smirked.

"Overall, I'd have to say this meeting was a success," Alexis said.

"Only when he ties down Nymphadora and Lucretia and impregnates them," Vega said. "So, really, only halfway there."

Not to mention her mother and aunts, and Alexis's mother as well. You either went big or went home after all.

"Well, gives me a goal, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/10/2017**


	175. Deep Undercover(Kara D and Lena L)

**Deep Undercover (Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor from Supergirl)**

* * *

Sometimes, Kara Danvers caught a pretty lucky break. She had been trying to find out information for the better part of a month about the partnership between L-Corp, ran by Lena Luthor, and by Horizon Enterprises, ran by Harry Potter. The name caused a sigh as Kara saw pictures of him and she would have to admit, she had a very powerful crush on him. She was very nervous though, thinking that he might be a bit out of her range.

' _Yeah, you're Supergirl, and if you were Supergirl in this meeting, you might have a crack at him,'_ Kara thought. _'But, you're dorky Kara Danvers and it's hard for you…okay just get it together.'_

She adjusted her glasses and leaned in to knock on the door. It opened to reveal Lena Luthor. She dressed in a business ensemble which looked quite frankly stunning on her. The blouse had a couple of buttons tastefully undone, the skirt only showed enough for a slight tease, and Kara felt her eyes directing closer to Lena's stocking clad legs.

"Kara, glad you can make it."

Lena smiled and hugged her friend. Kara wore what seemed to be a dab of perfume on her. She never wore perfume, which made Lena think she was trying to impress their mutual guest.

"I'm glad for you to get me a meeting with him," Kara said. "I mean…he's just…well he's something else. I think I love you."

Lena just responded with a smile. "Well, hold the marriage declaration until you able to meet him."

The two women crossed the room before coming face to face with Harry Potter. Kara had been blown away. He was built like a Greek God, and as intelligent as anyone Kara ever read about. He was in high demand at some very good schools to give lectures. But, he preferred to pick and choose only the very best.

"Ms. Danvers," Harry said. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh, Doctor Potter, believe me, the honor is all mine," Kara said. "You're giving me an interview…you wouldn't even give Ms. Grant the time a day."

"Catherine does an excellent job of running her business," Harry said. "And I wouldn't want to demean her or anything, but she's already been to the top. I'm more interested in given people who haven't had a chance, their big break. And when Lena told me about you, I just had to meet you, Ms. Danvers."

"Please, call me Kara," she said.

"Oh, and you can call me Harry, "Harry said. "And there's no need for you to be nervous. I already know your secret."

Kara flushed out and almost freaked out. She reigned herself in. Harry motioned for her to sit down and handed her a glass. The wine bottle already sat on the table and Lena just responded with a slight smile directed at Kara. Kara took the glass of wine.

"You've got a crush on me," Harry said. "And don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

The problem as Kara saw it, was she wanted Harry to do a lot to her. Maybe not Fifty Shades level stuff, but there was a lot of stuff Kara wanted done to her by Harry.

"Oh, thank you," Kara said.

"Have a drink," Lena said. "You should relax, this is not somewhere where you need to be tense."

Kara drank. Truth be told, it was not going to do her much good and would not have much of a effect. Still, she took a couple of deep breaths and calm down.

"So, are the two of you in a relationship which is more than business?" Kara blurted out before she could help herself.

"Really, that's your first question?" Lena teased her. "A bit personal."

"Sorry, I blanked," Kara said. "I really suck at this, I know."

Harry patted her on her knee which caused Kara to jump up. "No, you want to ask the question that people are only hinting around at with snide innuendo. And yes, Lena and I are sleeping together."

He said it so bluntly and so matter of factually that Kara almost dropped her notepad. She expected some kind of denial, or perhaps some kind of statement about how they were really close friends. The look on her face went through several levels.

"O-kay!" Kara piped up. "Um…I've noticed that Horizon has a staggering amount of female employees, as opposed to male employees. In fact, most of the female employees are working on the main facility, while the males work at the off shoot brands and….I'm curious if…well I'm curious about your hiring policies."

Kara realized what she just implied and backed off of that ledge very quickly.

"I mean, I've heard that you've gotten some complaints from people, saying that you are sexist and against women, "Kara said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"I know," Kara said. "Really…which is stupid….because you hire women….and you put them in high ranking positions in your company. And most of your business deals support companies which…well which are ran by a powerful female executive."

Harry just smiled at her.

"I offer opportunities," Harry said. "My holdings over here are just a small portion of what I have. I seek out enterprising females who are hungry for an opportunity. And not just because they are women. You don't think that people should be hired on the basis of your gender, do you Ms. Danvers?"

"No!" Kara piped up. "They deserve to be hired because they're qualified for the job, and…the number of success stories coming out of your company, that's really amazing. They are all college graduates."

"Yes, college graduates who go put a lot of work into their studies," Harry said.

"Right," Kara said. "Right and…well, you can't potentially be sleeping with all of them like people say you are…not that I'm saying you are, and I wouldn't blame them for their taste, it's just…."

Harry stopped Kara, grabbed her by the chin and kissed her on the lips. The reporter's eyes widened as Harry Potter just kissed her and more importantly she let him. Kara felt her entire body tingle with lust the deeper Harry shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"You have potential, Kara," Harry said. "You're a decent reporter, good when you're not visually undressing someone with your eyes through half of the interview."

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry," Kara said. "I didn't mean to objectify…."

Harry silenced Kara with another kiss. Kara once again leaned into the kiss, taking Harry's tongue deep into her mouth. It was almost he had the ability to shut down her brain.

"You won't be a truly great reporter until you get out from underneath Cat Grant's shadow," Harry said. "But, Catherine will tell you how her best work wasn't until after she left the Daily Planet and went Freelance. She eventually built herself up."

Kara slid back from Harry for a second. She was very nervous. Harry kissed her twice and Kara wanted him to do it a third time.

"You should relax," Lena said.

Kara turned around and Lena caught her with a very aggressive kiss on the lips. Not the first time Kara kissed a girl, she enjoyed a few kisses with her adoptive sister, most of the time for Alex to try and win an argument by kissing Kara to shut her up. It was oddly effective.

"And we know one way to get you to relax," Lena said. "I know you've been thinking about what it would be like to be with either us. It turns out we're going to be with you both at the same time. Lucky girl."

The sultry whisper came into Kara's ear and compared to both Lena and Harry, she was inexperienced. The next few minutes had been a very obvious blur as she made her way into a bedroom. Both of her soon to be lovers took turns kissing her and feeling up her body.

' _I'm going to wake up in soaked sheets, aren't I?'_ Kara thought in half of a daze.

Harry ran his hand down her thigh and kissed her. Her panties already soaked through the skin. Kara was a bit nervous now, when she realized that the minute Harry unbuttoned her shirt, she would have to find a way to bullshit her way out of this.

His able hands squeezed her breasts through the top of the blouse before revealing a very familiar "S" underneath. Lena traced around the "S" with a grin on her face.

"I'm a big fan," Kara offered meekly.

"I thought she would be better if the shirt had been cut off at the midriff," Harry said. "And skirt would have been a little shorter….with more bare skin, she would be able to absorb solar radiation quicker. Or she could wear a skin tight full body suit which clung to her body…you'd look good in one come to think about it."

Harry had his fingers wedged deep into Kara's pussy while Lena was against her, kissing her. The wicked woman sucked the side of Kara's neck and took full control of her ear lobe. Kara drew in a rapid breath the more Lena sucked and licked at her ear.

"Oh, I wonder if we should allow her to leave the glasses on or not," Lena said.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Kara asked.

"Shush, darling, the grownups are talking."

Lena pinched Kara's nipple through her top and rolled it up slightly to get further access to the woman's supple young breasts. Lena nibbled and sucked on Kara's delicious ear lobe before looking at her.

"Leave the glasses, they make her look sexy."

Harry's pants were already off and Kara looked up towards him. His shorts came down to reveal a big throbbing cock of about twelve inches along. Kara's mouth opened in shock, with Lena grabbing her jaw with one hand and Harry's big cock into her.

"Just relax and take your medicine, sweetie," Lena breathed.

His big cock shoved deep inside of Kara's oral cavity. Harry looped his fingers around her hair and pushed deep inside before almost pulling completely out. Harry drove his big cock into her repeatedly with more thrusts than ever before. He pulled back and then drove into her.

Kara received a huge cock stuffed down her throat and loved every minute of it. Harry took her just in ways she had always dreamed. The Girl of Steel looked up suddenly with Harry's big cock going deep into her mouth. He adjusted her glasses so they did not side on her face.

Watching those expressive blue eyes look up with so much lust made Harry excited. Lena aggressively fingered Kara as well and then pulled her finger. She allowed Harry to taste Kara's juices.

Kara almost came undone watching Harry lick the evidence of her orgasm off of Lena's finger. Great Rao, Kara was getting so hot, she could hardly even hold herself together. She sucked Harry while Lena weighed his balls in the palm of her hand.

"It's going to be a nice big super load for a real…super girl!"

The added flair added on those last few words made Kara wonder if Lena figured things out. The shirt would have been hard to explain and Kara struggled not to have her heat vision go off in the heat of the moment. That would have pretty much sealed her fate.

"Yes," Harry said. "I knew this mouth would be perfect for cock sucking. You're good...you're such the perfect little cock sucker. I'd give you top marks."

Kara appreciated the praise. A normal woman's jaw would have been sore. Thankfully, the Kryptonian kept going and kept taking him deep into her throat. Harry's massive balls swung for Kara to grab out and to squeeze. The Girl of Steel sucked on Harry as hard as possible.

"Here you go, honey."

His balls tensed up and exploded, lining the inside of Kara's throat and mouth with his cream. She let him go and received a splattering of cum on her glasses, and all over her face, and nose, rolling down on her neck. Lena grabbed Harry's erupting cock and pointed it towards the "S" on her shield to splatter a few more blasts of cum on it.

Kara was oddly turned on by Harry's cum splattering all over Supergirl's symbol. Her pussy ached.

"That can happy," Lena said. "Don't worry, honey, Mommy's here to clean up."

She came in a seductive pure and took Kara's glasses off. Lena licked the seed off of the glasses and made her shudder. Lena now sucked the cum off of her face, neck, and nose, before going down and licking the cum straight off of the "S"

Click. Kara looked up to see Lena just handcuffed her to the bedboard. She smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara, to taste Harry 's cum.

"Lex built those to hold Superman," Lena said. "Maybe not like this, but you never know with my brother."

Kara believed Lena at her word. Those handcuffs held her into place and made her watch as Lena crawled across the bed towards Harry. His big cock was up with Lena using her tongue to worship him. Kara tried to move away but Lena obscured most of what she was doing and left it up to Kara's imagination.

To be fair, those sounds painted a pretty vivid picture in Kara's mind and rocked her imagination. The Girl of Steel took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She was here for the long haul.

Harry exposed Lena's breasts as she moved onto his lap. Harry positioned them so Kara could see Lena's face when she ground against Harry's cock. The soft moans coming from the handcuffed blonde.

"You're not going to make me watch this, are you?" Kara asked.

"Well, I think I should show you how it's done because you're not that experienced," Lena said. "After all, that's what friends are for."

Lena drove herself down onto Harry's massive cock and rode it. Kara watched as Lena took his cock inside of her. She noticed Lena's face screwed up with intense lust. Kara almost could feel flushed and she wanted to be the one on top of Harry's cock right now.

"You have to establish your tempo…and make sure to give your partner easy…access."

Harry indulged in Lena's bountiful chest. Her wet pussy closed around Harry when rising up and falling down upon him. Their thighs smacked together the deeper Lena took Harry inside of her. Harry reached up and cupped her chest to give plenty of pleasure. Lena gasped the second Harry worked her over.

"Yes," Lena said. "Just like that, baby. Give it to me!"

Lena rose up completely and dropped down onto Harry's thick cock. She engulfed more of her wet pussy around his big hard cock. Harry's hand rested on her lower back and made Lena rise up and jump down onto her.

Kara really wished for relief. Lena got plenty of relief. The more experienced woman rode Harry's cock with practiced ease.

"Why don't we give her a better look at your face?"

"I could let you take over, yes," Lena said.

Lena pulled out on Harry and got on her hands and knees. Her face locked onto Kara's which did not help with the lust Kara felt towards the older woman. Lena flashed a smile towards the budding reporter. Harry lined his huge cock up against her slit and drove inside of her.

"Oh, that's how you take it!" Lena yelled. "Fuck me…fuck my brains out…."

"That'd take a long time," Harry said.

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere," Lena said. "And in my bedroom at least once a day, and twice on weekend days…."

Harry grabbed Lena's supple ass and drove inside of her. The woman's eyes glazed over as Harry drove himself inside of her. He made sure Kara watched his full cock slide out of Lena.

Kara almost wanted to maul the headboard off of the bed. She showed remarkable restraint at not tearing the headboard apart even though it was coming to a peak. Kara bit down on her lip and took in a deep breath.

' _Calm yourself,'_ Kara thought as the hunger kept dancing through her eyes. _'Just wait your turn.'_

Each push of Harry's big cock inside of Lena's snug sheath made Kara burn with more lust. She had to have Harry's cock inside of her and in the worst possible way. She almost ripped herself from the bed.

"Getting closer," Harry said.

He cupped Lena's breasts and took time worshipping them with his hands. He kissed the back of the neck of his beautiful lover the further Harry buried deeper inside of her body. Harry pulled completely out of her and stuck his cock deep inside of her pussy.

"Yes, baby," Lena said. "Oh, fuck me sideways!"

"Maybe later," Harry told her.

He pushed his cock into her. His balls throbbed and were almost ready to unleash a heavy torrent of cum. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Lena's soft inviting thighs even more. The look of untamed lust in Kara's eyes made Harry lurch in. His balls throbbed when sticking himself deep into Lena. Harry plowed her insides with a few more thrusts before exploding inside of her.

The first blasts of cum fired into Lena's womb. Harry pushed his cock deeper and road out his orgasm and at least one more on her part. Harry continued to work his way into her, watching as Kara's eyes grew more and more lustful.

The cuffs blocked her abilities, but they did not block the lust Kara felt. The moment she would get out of these handcuffs, she would make her move.

Harry pulled out of Lena and reached over to the bedside table slightly out of Kara's reach. He unhooked the cuffs and released Kara from her prison.

Kara shot across the bed, grabbed Harry and kissed the ever living daylights out of him. The nerves had faded away to pure lust. Kara was driven by the same primal desire which drove many people before her to take Harry and take him hard.

Harry rolled her over onto the bed and pinned Kara down. Kara tried to ease his cock into her. Harry looked down at her face and also the symbol on her shirt, covered in his dried up cum and Lena's drool from earlier. The wizard rolled his hands down her toned stomach and her thighs, which were stained in her arousal.

"I need you," Kara said. "Please…..take me."

The most powerful women on Earth, a virtually living goddess, spreading her legs for Harry and waiting for her to take him made him smile. He rose up and the swollen head of his cock brushed against Kara's wet opening. Kara whimpered the further Harry moved against her.

"Take me," Kara begged him again.

The man of her dreams made some of them come true by sticking his big cock straight into her hole. Kara threw herself back on the bed with Harry driving his big cock inside of her. Harry grabbed her hips and drilled down inside of her body. Kara lifted them up off of the bed with her legs grabbing him.

Harry pushed his rod inside of the pussy of the woman. Lena said it would be an easy enough job to take her. But, he wanted to draw out the fun a little bit. He drew out Kara's first orgasm with a man's cock inside of her to make it completely memorable.

Kara never had thought this would happen. All of her dreams come true at once. Harry pushed his hard cock deeper inside of her and made her see stars. She rose up and grabbed onto Harry, pulling him close into her. The shared heat of both of their bodies came together. The only thing Kara wore was her Supergirl top and her glasses. She was completely bare other than it.

"Harry, you're amazing," Kara said.

"Don't sell yourself short either."

Harry brought his cock deep inside of Kara's eager pussy. The Superheroine pushed deep up to meet Harry's big cock. She gripped him the further Harry pumped himself into her.

"Harry," Kara panted. "Oh, Rao….fuck me!"

Lena masturbated to Kara throwing herself up for such reckless abandon. She would have some fun with Kara sooner rather than later. This encounter was between Harry and Kara. Harry ran his hands over Kara's legs and pushed his fingers against her.

"Amazing," Kara whispered. "So amazing….you're amazing..."

She got off at the older man worshipping her silky smooth legs. Harry rose them back and kissed down the right side followed by the leg side. Kara clenched him when he drove deep inside of her. His balls slapped against Kara's wet pussy at a rapid fire rate.

Kara threw herself up off of the bed to meet her handsome crush when he drove himself into her tight pussy. She never wanted Harry to stop drilling himself into her. She received another powerful orgasm which left her body humming in satisfaction.

Despite the fact, Kara really wanted more. Harry very much wanted to give it to her. And he gave her his cock nice and hard. Harry plunged his thick rod deep inside of Kara's snug pussy. She closed her eyes and enveloped Harry before releasing him.

"It's amazing!" Kara yelled out loud. "It's so…good…right now!"

Kara dug her nails into Harry's back and pushed him closer into her. Her warm legs wrapped around Harry and made sure he never strayed too far. She wanted to fly up so Harry could fuck her, but better sense made Kara feel much better. Harry rose up from her and drove inside of her.

Time passed, with Kara grabbing onto Harry. She never wanted this encounter to end.

Time passed and Kara was dripping wet with sweat and other bodily fluids. She never had been worn down this much, due to her durability and stamina. The fact excited her with Harry pushing their bodies together as if they absorbed each other.

"Beautiful," Harry said.

Kara enjoyed him plunging into her. They moved slightly to the side so Kara's legs could wrap around him and Harry could squeeze her perfectly shaped ass. Harry drove himself into Kara. Her nipples stuck out and poked him in the chest form the other side of her debauched shirt.

"My turn."

Harry drove into her and made Kara squeeze his big cock. Kara shifted against him with repeated thrusts against her. Kara milked Harry until he lost himself inside of her.

The first few blasts of cum splattered Kara's insides. She adjusted her hips to meet Harry, repeatedly moving up and down on his cock. Kara hung onto Harry, dragging her nails into his back with a soft sigh coming from her. Her eyes glazed.

Kara saw entire solar systems worth of stars. Harry pulled out of her.

"So, would you be open to a follow up?" Kara asked.

She snuggled against Harry, with Lena draped over his other side. Things might not be the same thing.

"Anything," Harry said. "It really depends on how open you are."

Kara smiled and shivered as her dream man took a handful of ass. She most certainly entered a brand new world of pleasure.

"Although you might want to consider those costume modifications. It could really help."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/13/2017.**


	176. Chapter 176(Tamsin and Dagny)

We kick off Friday the 13th Month on the blog, a month of five chapters, each featuring Harry with a girl from the recent Friday the 13th game. The first one is Harry and Vanessa Jones. Head to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Blog Exclusive Chapters or Breeding Ground Archives to get you set up.

* * *

 **A Practical Gift(Tamsin and Dagny from Lost Girl)**

* * *

A newly turned sixteen-year-old girl tapped her foot impatiently against the bed. Dagny wondered where her mother had gone off to. Dagny sat on the bed, blindfolded as per her mother's request. She dressed in a tight black nightdress which showed off her budding curves very nicely, combined with stockings, a pair of panties, and a nice garter belt. She could not bother to be changed out of her clothes.

"Sorry, I'm late. We ran into some difficulities."

The voice of Dagny's mother, Tamsin, cut on through the air. The teenager threw her head back for a second. She could feel a soft hand upon her leg and then another much stronger hand upon her leg. The pheromones rocking through the air made Dagny dazed and a little bit confused. She tried not to lose her senses to what was going on around her.

"Relax, Mommy's here to make your day that much more special."

Tamsin gave Dagny a kiss firmly on the lips. Her blindfolded self could not quite see what was happening. Her mother overwhelmed Dagny and pinned her hands back behind the teenage girl's head. Dagny breathed in the more that Tamsin kissed her deeply.

Then, the sound of pants unzipping could be heard. A few wet sounds, as if lips smacked together, enticed Dagny's young senses. The inexperienced girl had no idea what to make of any of this. She could hear her mother moaning and Dagny's imagination ran wild to the point where she had been flushed. She wondered what the hell just happened.

"Open your mouth," Tamsin said. "As wide as you can, trust me."

Something big, thick, and meaty shoved into Dagny's waiting mouth. She gasped at the length just pushing past her lips into her mouth. A pair of hands grabbed the back of her head and rolled back his hips before pushing into her mouth. The blindfold had been knocked off and she looked up into the face of a handsome, naked man, with green eyes and dark-hair. His cock pushed into her mouth with a hunger.

The man groaned when driving his cock, already properly warmed up, inside of the tight teenage mouth. He did a lot of the work until Dagny's instincts kicked in and she grabbed onto the man's asshole. Her hot little tongue swirled around his length as she pulled it from her mouth. She moved in to lick the length with a humming and then moved in to drive herself down onto the man's cock.

Dagny would ask any questions later. For now, she needed this cock more than life itself.

"You're just like your mother," the gentleman said. "Very nice, warm mouth, and you're very passionate….you'll be fun to taste I bet."

The young girl's hormones flew into disarray at the thought of being tasted. She looked up just in time to see the dream man flicker a tongue against his lips. The tongue looked perfect to hitting all of those hard to reach places and many of the easy reach places.

"Grab his balls, dear," Tamsin said sternly.

Dagny grabbed the mysterious gentleman's thick balls and felt them. They were very heavy and fit nicely in her hand. The girl's smooth fingers squeezed and begin to milk him. Groans coming from the young man's mouth showed what Dagny did was bringing pleasure to him, so naturally, she kept up at it.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Oh, you're so amazing honey. You're going to get my cum in no time…."

Another grunt followed by a rush of white liquid. Dagny gagged at the surprising volume, with the intense amount of cum firing deep into her. Some of it splattered all over her face and rolled down her cheeks, her chin, and all over her hair.

"Let Mommy help you clean up."

Tamsin grabbed her daughter's face and gave her a very aggressive kiss. Dagny moaned into her mother's affection. She realized. Tamsin stripped off her clothes, wearing nothing other than a lacy thong and a very tight bra which she practically fell out of. Her fingers dug deep against the back of Tamsin's head when kissing her more hungrily and deeply than ever before.

"Did you…get me a male prostitute for my birthday?" Dagny asked.

Tamsin shook her head at her daughter's blunt question. The man in question responded. "No, didn't have to pay any money, I just had to summon an Incubus….although we go way back. This is Harry Potter, and I think you'll find out your life will be never the same."

"Both of you should sit on the bed," Harry said. "Especially you."

Both women obeyed him. Harry took off Dagny's night dress to reveal her young body. It shined in the light and begged Harry to do any number of things to it. He stripped off her bra to reveal her supple young breasts. Firm teenage tits held in Harry's hand when she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, he's so amazing!" Dagny yelled.

"Better than that bike I got you?" Tamsin asked.

"Well, I could ride both presents, although I think this one won't rust out in the rain," Dagny said.

The pussies of both mother and daughter, bare and wet, had been revealed to Harry. Harry decided to take a taste of the young pussy. His tongue ran down her belly button and then moved past into her pussy. The moist slit stuck up for Harry to taste her.

Dagny's eyes screwed shut from the tongue stroking her womanhood. Harry's hands were everywhere they needed to be as well to bring her the optimal amount of pleasure. He spent time indulging in her young pussy.

The sweet youthful taste of the teenager beneath him shifted up. Harry pushed his tongue deeper against Dagny's wet walls and tasted her. He moved over from her and tasted Tamsin who had been fingering herself. Her juices flowed. Tamsin's taste had a bit more spice to it, while Dagny was a bit sweeter. Harry licked both of their beautiful cunts all the same.

"Why don't we say the Birthday Girl gets the first crack?" Dagny asked.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Tamsin said. "She's lucky she doesn't get her birthday spankings."

One lock of hair hung down towards Tamsin's face and gave her an extremely seductive look. She cupped her daughter's ass firmly and lovingly before passing her off onto Harry.

A very nervous, but determined, Dagny climbed on top of her lover. His cock stood tall and proud in the air, and Dagny wondered how it would fit in her.

"Your mother took it all the first time through," Harry told her. "And you could too."

Dagny threw her head back and then climbed on top of him. She still wondered where Tamsin found this gift, but she was not questioning it. Dagny's eyes faded back as she spread her legs. Harry reached up and grabbed her firm ass before pushing her down. The first few inches slammed through Dagny's resistance and made her feel amazing. Dagny's wet walls closed in on him.

Several minutes passed before Dagny had a lot of momentum. Harry reached up to pleasure her body. The young treasure rode down on his body. Her soft legs enveloped Harry when rising and following. She moaned back and took as much of his cock inside as possible before rising up. Her juices further lubricated the poll.

Harry smiled at the look of pleasure. It always gave him pride to inspire pleasure in one so young. Dagny slid down Harry's rock hard pole and filled her warm pussy up with his iron hard rod. She pulled almost all the way up and dropped down onto his thickness. She smacked her thighs against him with repeated rises and repeated drops. Every time she inched closer towards him, more of Harry entered her body. Dagny wiggled her hips all the way down onto him and took eve more of Harry inside.

She had the time of her life. Dagny bounced up and down on Harry even more. Her body tingled and warmed up. Harry grabbed her and looked at her face. Those green eyes zeroing in on Dagny's made her tense up and made her feel really good.

"I need some relief."

Dagny looked at her mother's beautiful ass bent over as she crouched down onto Harry's face. Harry grabbed Tamsin's legs and then drove his tongue into her. His strong hands felt up Tamsin's legs while eating out her perfectly juicy pussy.

Tamsin made sure for her ass to bounce. A pair of hands not belonging to Harry reached up and groped her ass with lust. The fact her own daughter exploded with such sexual aggression and worked over Tamsin's ass made her feel really good.

As good as deep as this cock going into was, Dagny really wanted more than that. Something more came in the form of some slimy tentacles appearing almost in thin air. The tentacles caressed Dagny's body. They held a connect to Harry and was a form of his consciousness.

Both women feeling good at the same time charged Harry's abilities. What gave him a charge was devouring Tamsin's warm pussy as well. The woman bucked her hips down while Harry stuck a finger into her ass and pumped it in time with his tongue.

"You're always a gem," she breathed heavily.

Harry just grinned and went up and around in her. Thanks to his gifts, Harry could extend his tongue far deeper than many in his position could in fact do so. He leaned on in and grabbed her by the thighs, shoving his tongue up inside of her wet canal. Harry slurped on her, with more impressive hunger building through his body.

"Yes, you're the best, darling," Tamsin moaned.

"He is really amazing," Dagny purred.

Those extra appendages Harry grew wrapped around Dagny's thighs and forced her as down as possible. First it hurt, until the slickness came into the young girl's pussy. Then it felt so good to feel his big cock just drilling deep inside of her.

Harry's balls lurched up and then hit Dagny's thighs The sorcerer planted a series of thrusts deep inside of her warm womanhood, while groaning all of the way. He got closer to unloading inside of her. Harry dragged his nails against her lower back and dropped Dagny onto him all of the way.

Dagny felt absolutely flushed with the pleasure. So many wonderful feelings went over her, making this the best birthday ever. She really hoped this one could stay around. Harry's thick rod planted deeper inside of Dagny and stretched her out.

"Fucking hell!"

Tamsin roughly kissed her daughter while they both had been pleasured by the same man. Mother and daughter held nothing back with their lust reaching a more fever pitch than ever before. Their lust just burned to a fever pitch.

Harry rocked himself up into her at the sinful display. Dagny's warm thighs clutched his aching rod the faster Harry pushed inside of her. She rocked onto him all the way and stretched her warm pussy against Harry's big throbbing cock. She slammed down and rose up.

"Here it comes," Harry growled.

The incubus prepared to seed Dagny. His big balls exploded and seeded the womb of the sixteen-year-old beneath him. She rode him all the way down with eagerness. Her ass smacking against his discharging balls when her pussy drove down to the base of his cock.

Dagny's eyes glazed over with the stars she saw. She almost blacked out from the pleasure of the first orgasm after he came. Tamsin held her daughter up and made sure she finished riding Harry to a finish.

No sooner did Dagny release Harry from her cunt, Tamsin pounced on Harry's erect cock. She took the juicy took inside of her mouth and sucked the combined juices off. Tamsin grew addicted to the taste flowing off of Harry's cock.

"And you just can't wait, can you?"

Harry pushed Tamsin on the bed and assaulted her body with a series of kisses. His once again erect cock ground up against her body and caused some friction. Tamsin threw her head back with Harry pushing himself against her body. Harry grabbed her hips and the friction built up to a peak.

Tamsin wanted Harry to be inside of her and she knew her lover teased her. The Incubus drew upon her lust and energy, wanting more. Harry pushed his fingers against her nipples and squeezed them very hard. Harry slipped his cock against her.

"Enough teasing."

She tried to frame it as a demand. It came out like her pleading. Harry kissed down her belly and then her thighs before worshipping her legs. Those legs demanded attention, with Harry putting his mouth and hands all over her. Tamsin breathed heavily as Harry took the bottom of her right foot and leveled kisses on it.

Harry had a nasty way of turning a classic act of submission into an act of dominance. She had such beautiful legs and feet though, with cute toes and elegant arches. Harry finished worshipping them before bringing his cock up and grinding it down the back of Tamsin's legs.

The leggy Valkyrie breathed underneath Harry's touch when he drove his cock against her. He moved down her legs and then rested between them. He moved up and positioned himself directly across from her pussy. Tamsin's legs spread apart with Harry aiming himself to her.

Harry finally entered her and Tamsin clamped around him the second he got inside of her. The beautiful woman rose herself up off of the bed to ensnare Harry deep inside of her. Harry smiled the second he drove his big cock inside of her tight box.

"Someone is eager," Harry said.

"For you, always," she purred hungrily.

She scratched at his back the deeper Harry plunged into her. The big cock drove deep into the woman and she responded by wrapping her legs around him to give Harry access to her beautiful legs.

A pair of warm lips wrapped around Tamsin's toe as Harry fucked her. She looked up in time to see Dagny off to the side, sucking on her mother's feet.

"I've always thought you had beautiful feet, Mom," Dagny breathed. "But, who knew that you would get off so much on having them sucked and kissed."

Her daughter had a foot fetish which got Tamsin off even more. Not that Harry's big cock penetrating her from all sides didn't do a good job in getting her off, with Tamsin hanging on tight for Harry. Her wetness grabbed him and pushed Harry inside of her.

Harry rode out Tamsin as she bucked up. He spread her legs out so Dagny could have better access for her mother's feet. Harry grabbed her hips and rolled down onto her. They crashed together.

She was so stuffed full of cock Tamsin thought she would lose it of it slipped from her. Harry slid out of her and teased her with the tip. She gushed and Harry pushed deep inside of her.

Harry held her leg up and kissed on it when fucking her. Dagny took her right leg and Harry mastered her left leg. Her daughter and mate took time to pleasure Tamsin from all sides and make her feel really good.

Tamsin received hungry kisses from her daughter and then Dagny moved over to kiss on her nipple. Daughter sucked on Mother's breast. Tamsin's arousal and her abilities caused a small amount of milk to spill out. Dagny dutifully sucked it out.

"That's it baby, drink up all of Mommy's milk," Tamsin breathed.

Her pussy gushed at Dagny nursing from her breasts. The again, there was a difference of an infant doing it, and a hot and able teenage girl who was able to hit all of the right buttons doing it.

Harry captured some of the warm milk in his mouth and took Tamsin's right nipple. Both he and Dagny spent some time sucking on Tamsin's hardened nipples and made her feel really good.

More than milk flowed out of Tamsin. Sweat trickled down her pours. Her hair stuck to her face when rising up. Dagny pulled away having gotten her fill.

"Tentacle me, Daddy," Dagny breathed in a sultry tone.

Harry rose a tentacle out from the bed and it wrapped around Dagny's legs before the tip of it, shaped like Harry's cock come to think of it, snaked into her wet pussy.

Tamsin threw herself up and down off of the bed. Harry rocked her pussy with his engorged prick. Tamsin ground her nails into his back and begged for more. She needed more.

"Give my daughter a baby sister for her birthday,"

Harry plunged his cock into Tamsin's wet cunt. Her juicy core held Harry hard and then Harry pulled out of her. Their hips smacked together the further Harry drove inside of her.

"Fuck," she pleaded. "Oh fuck! Right there. Just like that….fuck me until I pass the fuck out!"

The two engaged each other with a lustful encounter while Harry's tentacles had their fun with the daughter at the end of the bed. Harry pulled out from Tamsin and then drove down inside her. His balls lurched before adding a warm load to the combination.

Tamsin bucked herself up off of the bed to meet Harry's cock. It spilled inside of her body and stars shot through her eyes. Tamsin bucked up almost all the way to take Harry's big cock inside of her on a repeated and constant basis. Cum splattered into her body.

"You're amazing," Tamsin murmured after the cum splashed into her and filled her completely up.

"Well, you risked a lot to extract me from that place before your daughter's birthday."

The Valkyrie dropped on the bed covered in a lovely combination of sweat, milk, and cum. More prominent though was the smile on her face in making her daughter's day.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 10/15/2017.**


	177. Sweet Silence(Marceline)

**Sweet Silence(Marceline from Adventure Time)**

* * *

Sweet whimpers filled the air when Harry Potter stroked the flesh of the scantily clad beauty underneath him. Her gorgeous grey skin, stunning eyes, and dark hair painted the picture. Her breasts heaved on the other side of the garment the more Harry touched her and then parted the garment. He kissed her cleavage and made the woman underneath him thrash.

Marceline tried not to lose all sense of her being. She never had been pleasured this expertly during her centuries alive. This young man pushed his hands down onto the vampire's breasts and caused her to whimper. Harry kissed her stomach a few times and moved down. Her thighs parted for him.

"I told you."

This statement prompted Marceline to respond with a very evident smile. Harry dragged his tongue down her warm lips and then reached down to stroke between her thighs. Marceline breathed deeply the further Harry dragged his fingers deep inside of her warm slit.

"I want this," she said. "I need this."

"You'll have everything that you want," Harry said, planting a few kisses on her slit. He teased her by dragging his tongue down the warmth. The vampire shifted underneath him. "And you'll give me everything as well."

Marceline hoisted her hips off of the bed the second Harry held onto her tight ass. He ate her pussy out and made the ageless girl underneath him thrash in delight. She gave several soft moans which tapered off when Harry slowed down. Then started back up again when Harry sped up his actions and ate out her pussy.

Harry smiled at the reaction he received from this woman. Her pussy tasted very sweet, like a fine wine which had been aged to perfection, Marceline threw her hips up further with Harry making his way against her. He rattled his tongue inside and made her cum in pretty much no time whatsoever.

The dark-haired woman thrashed her hips up and down coating Harry's face. Every time he touched her, more juices trickled out. Harry swirled his tongue and kept up the taste-test which brought Marceline over the edge. She breathed in with a stunning moan and collapsed down on the bed. Harry had her pretty much where he wanted her to be and it was going to be something special.

Harry dragged his tongue down Marceline's warm slit and then down onto her belly. He climbed on top of her. Her nipples stuck up begging to be sucked. Harry sucked them hard and caused her to close her eyes. Marceline threw her hips up and felt the large member sticking out from the other side of Harry's pants.

She let out her breath in a gasp, and Harry smiled. He motioned for her to sit up. Marceline did and bared her cute little fangs on Harry. Harry undid his pants and showed his huge cock towards her. Marceline gave it a touch and she smiled, cute little fangs baring at him.

The ageless girl moved in and performed a zig-zag like pattern of her tongue down the head of Harry's cock, down the length, and all the way past the base. Her warm hand grabbed Harry and squeezed his balls. Harry groaned the more she played with him.

"I can't wait to have this inside me," Marceline said.

She leaned in a little bit while stroking Harry. Her pussy sang and wanted the attention she thought it might deserve. Marceline closed in upon Harry with a tightened grip around his huge cock and positioned it closer to her womanhood.

"Go for it."

Marceline spread her legs as much as possible as she mounted Harry. Her tender pussy received the intrusion of Harry's very thick cock. Harry grabbed her and pushed Marceline down onto the base of his cock. Her thighs pushed against his pelvis when dropping down on him.

The dark-haired woman threw her head up and dropped down onto his big cock. Marceline stretched her warm cunt around Harry's cock as he laid back and enjoyed the ride, or rather let her enjoy the ride.

"Keep it slow," Harry said. "We have a long time."

"Please, I won't burn out," Marceline said.

Marceline threw herself down onto Harry and engulfed his prick inside of her warm core. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry and released him with numerous pumps. Harry grabbed Marceline's hips and drove her all the way down onto him. Harry held onto her and drove himself deeper inside of her.

"I know you won't," Harry said. "But, still, you want to run a sprint, don't you?"

Wet skin smashed together the further Harry rose up. He parted her hair and looked deep into her beautiful face, and then started to kiss her. Harry bit down on her neck which caused Marceline to clamp down on him. A few more love bites had been made for Marceline to rise up and drop down onto him.

Her pussy held onto Harry the deeper she pushed into him. She worshipped the body of this powerful man with everything she had and Marceline went on a tear. She bumped and ground all the way down to the base of his cock. Harry grabbed her ass tighter and pushed Marceline down on him.

Marceline came and boy was it a treat to achieve release to this level. Her body leaked her moisture onto Harry's big cock. Harry grabbed Marceline by the hips and pushed her down onto him. They rose up for each other and met in the center with a series of rises and drops between each other.

A second wind came in Marceline and she drove herself. She intended to show this god underneath how much stamina there was in her tank. Marceline shifted against Harry and brought her warm thighs down upon Harry. Her pussy stretched around Harry and engulfed him inside of her.

"Feel it," Harry told her. "Feel this moment…do you feel it?"

"YES!" she cried out in delight. "I'm really feeling it now!"

The sorcerer grabbed Marceline's nipples and gave them a hearty little squeeze. Her mouth curled into a whimper the further she rose up and dropped down onto him. Harry waited for her to cum one more time around his big cock before he pulled away from her.

The next thing Marceline knew, Harry positioned her in a kneeling position. Her pussy and ass had been put on display for Harry's touches. She registered approval at the actions of two very talented hands roaming all over her body. Harry planted kisses from the back of her neck, down her spine, and also teased her asshole.

Marceline felt her toes curl at the attention the taboo zone received. Harry knew how to make things really work out well for her. His fingers brushed against her and opened her up.

Once again, Harry's cock drove deep inside of Marceline's center. It had been only a couple of minutes since Harry had been driving into her. It felt like an eternity to lose Harry. Harry pulled back from her and drove back inside of her with a long thrust of his big cock.

"Harry!" Marceline yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, I'm here," Harry said. "And I know you still are."

She almost was kneeling on the bed as Harry grabbed onto her and fucked upwards into her. It had been a position Marceline did not see coming. She enjoyed the feeling, the touches, the thrusts, and everything, everything Harry delivered to pleasure her body.

A never ending influx of pleasure spiked through Marceline's body. Harry rose up and drove his big thick cock inside of her accommodating pussy. Marceline wrapped her warm pussy around Harry's cock and milked away at it. She whimpered in pleasure the further Harry drove himself inside of her.

Harry smiled when working over the alluring vampire. He now had her hands and knees and drove his cock inside of her. Her whimpers, cries, and just general body language indicated to Harry only one thing and Harry was going to give it to her. His manhood speared into her wet canal and pulled almost all the way out of her before driving his hard cock inside of her one more time.

Stars came through Marceline the deeper Harry shoved himself into her. Her loins felt like they were on fire the faster and harder Harry drilled inside of her. Marceline grabbed onto the bed and the loins tensed around him.

"Let it all out."

Harry plowed her from behind. He prepared her garden to plant some seed. Marceline tore up the bed sheets in her frantic lust.

"A shame, those were nice…but more can be bought."

Marceline's arms almost collapsed out from underneath her. Harry grabbed them and pulled her back by the arms. His big cock pushed deep inside of her body and rode her out to another orgasm.

Once more, Harry's cock left the confines of the ageless woman underneath him. Marceline feared that she would wake up with soaked bedsheets and endless frustration that only a vigorous session of masturbation could temper. Harry rolled her back over onto the bed and sprawled himself on top of her body.

Twelve inches pierced Marceline's wet pussy and rocked up against her. Harry pushed into her and slammed into her hard. Her entire body thrashed up and down as his huge prick spiked deep inside of Marceline's wet pussy. She rose up, legs moving around to be felt up and to be worshiped.

The time grinded by as Harry brought his ageless lover to the edge. The sorcerer pulled back from her and drove himself back down inside of her. Her wet pussy grabbed Harry.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked her, teasing her and licking her behind the ear lobe.

"Oh, yes," Marceline said. "YES!"

Harry earned several more screams of "yes" by driving his huge cock inside of her stretching quim. He grabbed Marceline and kicked her legs into the air. He had the leverage needed to really drive his cock deep inside of her.

Marceline's entire body shifted straight to one endless point of pleasure. Harry penetrated her fast and hard with numerous thrusts. She grabbed Harry's thick rod hard the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. Her wet core stretched around Harry the further he pulled up and the harder he drove out of her.

Beautiful sounds came from the mouth of the vampire underneath him. Harry traced a path down her body and pointed out all of the points which drove her nuts. Screams followed as Marceline grabbed onto his shoulder. She came close to burying her fangs into his throat.

"Don't worry. Go for it."

All inhibition lost lead to Marceline biting down onto his neck. She thrashed up to meet Harry's big engorged cock the deeper it went inside of her. Harry shifted all the way down and brought his big cock inside of Marceline's tightening pussy. The further he went, the more she screamed, and the deeper Harry slammed inside of her.

The exchange of bodily fluids ramped up their sexual desire for each other. Harry penetrated deep and fast and allowed the juices to flow.

Marceline rode the best roller coaster in her life, her emotions heightening and slamming down. She never felt anything like this before. Harry just drove his throbbing cock deep inside her wet pussy. Marceline clamped down onto him and tried to drain his cum inside of her body.

"Don't worry," Harry said. "Getting closer."

"Glad," she panted. "To hear…it!"

Harry brought the fullness of his huge cock inside of her tightening quim. His big balls lurched forward and were ready to seed her good. Marceline threw herself up to meet him.

She started this encounter a bit nervous, but the more Harry pleasured her, the more she forgot her nerves. The only thing Marceline wanted was pleasure and lots of it. Harry gave her his cock and stretched out her pussy with several deep and powerful slams.

"Cum for me," Harry growled hotly in her ear.

Marceline bucked her hips up in time to reach Harry. Harry slammed deep inside of her wet pussy and rode her out all the way to the edge.

Harry's turn approached. The build-up in his balls became way too much for Harry to hold back. So he didn't. He thrust in and shot his load into Marceline's waiting pussy.

The inside of the dark-haired minx received a fresh coat of cum painting all over her. Marceline bit down on his neck which made his balls even lurch forward. She thrashed herself up as he drove down inside of her.

Harry pulled back from her and admired his handiwork. The woman laid out on the bed looked very stunning and the allure could not be beat. Marceline peaked up with a smile.

"Come back again anytime."

"Don't worry, I will."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/17/2017.**


	178. Heat is On(Black Widow)

**The latest chapter of the Friday the 13th the Game Mini-Series is posted in Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground content. It features Harry with Jenny Myers. Head to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or the Blog Exclusive Chapters.**

* * *

 **The Heat is On(Natasha Romanova/Black Widow from Avengers)**

* * *

The Black Widow stalked her prey from the edge of the room. One of the newest recruits for SHIELD sat on the bench. Harry Potter, and Natasha smiled, he had a past which surrounded in mystery to be perfectly honest. He was either unwilling or unable to talk about a couple of things in his past. Natasha understood where he came from on this front. Many left the past behind for good reason. It could sting a lot of the time.

Natasha sauntered into the room and stared at the bare back of the man. He kept himself in pretty good shape. Numerous scars lined his back in a very crude and kind of ugly pattern. Natasha disagreed this necessarily detracted from him, rather it enhanced him. It showed he had been through a lot and had come back on the other side stronger than either. Natasha appreciated it in a man.

Then, she read Maria Hill's report on the new recruit's SHIELD physical. Natasha wondered how physical Maria got with the young man in the physical. Her intrigue piqued and Natasha stepped over towards him. The front of her skin-tight uniform came open to reveal a teasing glimpse of large milky cleavage.

"Good afternoon," Natasha said.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff," Harry said. "So, did I get sent to get critiqued? That first mission could have gone better, wouldn't you have to agree?"

Natasha flashed him a smile which Harry could see on the other side of the mirror. "I would say that most first missions could have gone better. You're live, you'll learn, and you'll get comfortable with working with SHIELD."

"I never expected this when I got recruited," Harry said.

He grimaced with cause Natasha to zero in on him. "Are you going to be fine?"

"I'm just a little sore," Harry said. "Running around and actually fighting is different than what I'm used to. I'm more…of a long-range attacker. Shoot and then get away from the battle."

Natasha answered with a nod. She reached over to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of oil. The oil splashed on her hand when she moved over. The slight bruising rising on Harry's back indicated the soreness.

"A nice massage would help alleviate your problems," Natasha said. "If you don't mind."

"Of course," Harry said. "You're my SO. You know best, don't you?"

Natasha smiled, she did know best indeed. She held her oily hands and delicately worked the muscles of Harry's back. She moved in and spread the warmth of the massage oils down. She could see Harry, despite facing away, in the mirror. Harry's eyes closed with Natasha running her hands all the way down. He turned so she could access the muscles on his lower back.

Her soft hands moved around to Harry's abdomen and drifted down onto Harry's muscular chest and abs.

"That's not really that sore," Harry said.

"For the massage to properly work, I'm going to have to work all of your muscles," Natasha said. "Why don't you strip down to your shorts?"

Harry obeyed the directive given by the senior SHIELD agent. Natasha stroked his flesh. For a brief second, Natasha slipped a finger into the waistband of his shorts which made him jump. The woman's fingers brushed down his legs and then went down to him. Natasha climbed up and kneeled before him. Harry saw down her top. The famous cleavage of the Black Widow made Harry stir in his pants.

"Going to have to work all of those muscles," Natasha said. "All of them."

Harry jumped a little bit when Natasha grabbed his package. He wondered if she had missed his inner thigh instead for she now stroked it and neglected his cock which throbbed on the other side of his shorts.

"I can see where most of the muscle tension is going now."

Natasha moved off of her knees. Harry watched her unzip herself in the mirror. He faced front and watched Natasha smear oil all over her perfect breasts. Harry almost ripped through his pants at the beautiful sight. Natasha oiled her breasts up very nice and made Harry throb in interest. His eyes shifted over and he groaned in response.

The Black Widow's breath came on the back of Harry's ear. She breathed hungrily at him.

"Just relax."

Harry felt what she was doing very relaxing as it turned out. Her oiled up, naked breasts, brushed against his back. Those round pillows boasted of amazing therapeutic properties and Harry could hardly wait for them to brush against him even more. He groaned when feeling Natasha work her fingers further and faster down his abdomen Harry.

"Relax, honey," Natasha breathed in his ear with a smile. She licked Harry behind the ear lobe. "We're going to have some fun now."

Natasha's slick hand pulled Harry's throbbing cock out. The talented and experienced spy knew how to work the right nerve endings for maximum pleasure. Harry groaned as the Ravishing Russian rocked her hand all the way down to the base. She pumped Harry and made him throb extremely hard. Natasha stroked away at him for a few seconds and made him very hard underneath her hand.

The swelling in Harry's balls entered the right hand of Natasha. She pumped him with her right hand and then squeezed his balls with her left hand. Everything started to build up.

The scene turned more erotic as Harry watched his cock being pumped in the mirror. Natasha nibbled hungrily at the side of his neck and then licked down. Her mouth sucked on his ear and planted a series of hungry, wet kisses all over him. Harry tensed up even more.

Harry's cum fired out on the lockers and the mirror in front of him. Natasha jerked him off until every drop of tension flew out of him. The cum splattered down across the mirror and the lockers, painting the SHIELD lockerooms completely wet with seed.

Natasha released Harry's huge cock and Harry stood up. Lust burned through his eyes. He grabbed Natasha and forced his tongue into her mouth with a kiss. Natasha did not protest, rather she returned the kiss with equal hunger and fury. Natasha and Harry battled for domination, with Harry pushing Natasha back onto the cot at the end of the room.

They broke apart from the intense kiss. Natasha shrugged the rest of her uniform off to reveal her shapely hips, wet, shaven pussy, and long legs. Natasha bounced up again and kissed Harry. Their bodies, both soaked in oil, came together. Natasha took the bottle of oil off of the table and lathered up her legs with it as well. She slid them against Harry, running them down his waist.

"Hard again, baby?" Natasha asked. "Good to see Maria's reports were accurate as always."

Harry squeezed Natasha's ample orbs and enjoyed how heavy they felt in his hand. Natasha threw herself back in a moan while grinding upon Harry's tool.

"I need to your inside of me," Natasha said.

"What are we waiting for?"

Harry held onto Natasha and guided her down onto him. Her warm box inhaled Harry's big cock inside of her. Harry groaned as he felt himself entering the box fast and deep of this goddess on his lap. Natasha threw herself down onto him a few seconds later.

Nothing had been more beautiful than to watch the Black Widow rise up and descend upon Harry's hardening prick. She brought the mighty rod into her body. Natasha stretched herself out with a sultry smile on her face. Hunger danced through her eyes the deeper she pushed down upon Harry.

"I love big cocks," Natasha breathed. "I love how they slam into my body and make me stretch out. I love how they sometimes hurt as well."

Harry grabbed her and shoved as much of his big cock inside of Natasha's body. Natasha was feeling one of the biggest , if not the biggest to ever intrude her body. And what was more important, he knew exactly how to use it. His balls were already filling back up for him.

Natasha wondered how far he could go. Her entire body experienced a growth of sexual fire. Her breasts bounced and came further to being touched by Harry. Natasha enjoyed Harry handling her breasts like never before. Natasha breathed in with hunger in her eyes.

She came hard and coated Harry's cock. Harry did not slow down with his barrage of thrusts aimed directly at Natasha. Her trained vaginal muscles grabbed onto Harry and pumped him. Natasha really was bringing herself down full force onto Harry's mighty rod. She stretched out on his cock and moaned out in delight. Every inch of Harry buried deep inside of her.

Harry slid his hands all over her body. There were so many places Harry could be and so many areas he could touch. He worked over Natasha's delicious breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes. Natasha threw herself down onto the base of his cock. She engulfed him and released him.

A daring smile popped over Harry's face. One oiled up finger slid down Natasha's back and stuck directly into her backside. Natasha closed her eyes. She cursed in Russian and maybe even a few other languages. The moment she came down from her high, Harry held no mistake about it.

"Keep doing that, because you will be back here after you're done here."

The two kissed each other as Natasha continued her ride. The Black Widow did not slow down and in fact just sped up. She worshipped Harry with every inch of her body. A body this durable did not come along as often as Natasha would have liked. He fell into the spider's trap, even though Natasha could not help, but feel trapped.

Harry's hands moved everywhere. His entire body sized up when going deeper inside of Natasha. His balls ached, but he pushed forward into her. There was going nothing else to go but inside of her. Natasha's tight canal grabbed Harry's cock and pumped him.

"Work my cock, baby," Harry groaned. "Oh, you're fucking amazing."

"Better than the little girls at that little boarding school of yours?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Harry growled.

"Figures, they wouldn't know what to do with a real monster like this," Natasha groaned. "They wouldn't know what to do if it felt them up, and pushed them to their limits. They could not handle a big, juicy, throbbing cock like yours. But, I can….this cock belongs in a perfect pussy like mine."

"Yes, it does," Harry said. "You were built to be a little cocksleeve, a whore for my cock, weren't you? You enjoy losing control to the stronger man."

Natasha did indeed enjoy losing control. Most women deep down craved a man who could take control, or another woman, to be fair. Every inch of Harry's hard prick pushed deep inside of Natasha and she milked him, milked him hard.

The two reached their mutual orgasm. Natasha threw herself back and allowed Harry to suck on her big oiled up tits while he pumped his batter into her womb. The Black Widow threw herself down onto him, taking his cum without fear inside of her. She threw up and down onto her.

Natasha dug her nails into Harry's neck and coaxed him into keep sucking her tits. The pleasure cascading through the woman in question increased. Harry drove his cock into her and emptied a huge load.

"We're not finished. And I know you aren't as well."

The Black Widow stepped up and moved over towards the wall. The super sexy spy peaked over her shoulder and glared at Harry with a very obvious smile on her face. Her fingertip brushed against her lips and she sucked it very hard. Natasha then dragged her finger and opened up her inviting pink asshole. She dug her finger deep inside and smiled at how lubricated it felt.

Harry grabbed Natasha and shoved her against the wall. His cock ground against her supple buttock. The sorcerer pushed his manhood deep inside of her asshole. The pink heat started to surround Harry. He pawed at her meaty cheeks while opening her tight fool.

"I need a cock," Natasha said. "Right here. Badly."

She looked over her shoulder with a sultry smile.

"Badly."

Natasha popped her lips together. Harry grabbed her ass and worked his hard prick into her. Her ass just begged to be fucked. It demanded to take cock, and Harry's cock was the lucky one which would be nestled in between Natasha's round asshole. He pushed against her curve body before anally penetrating her.

The slick warmth of Natasha's ass wrapped around Harry. He growled when throwing into her.

"Such a tight slut," Harry said.

Natasha baited Harry into groping her body when pushing against her ass. It was hard not to touch Natasha when she writhed around like this. Harry might have had a stronger will than many, but he was still only a man. He drilled himself into Natasha's warm asshole.

"Fuck, you must really like being fucked in the ass," Harry said. "I don't blame you."

"You shouldn't," Natasha said. "Just as much as I don't blame you for staring at it every time I had my back turned."

Harry offered no apologies for any of his actions. He took his big cock and hammered Natasha's very tight hole from behind. He repeatedly drove a series of pushes into Natasha's asshole from behind. She grabbed onto him and released Harry. Harry growled and drove himself deeper inside of her from behind.

"I don't blame you for anything," Harry said. "You couldn't resist the thought of me having this cock inside of your ass…and getting filled up with my cum."

Natasha grabbed onto the wall. Her oiled up body received a series of strokes and grabs. Harry really pushed himself to the boundaries against her. His balls slapped against her. That cock speared into her ass and made Natasha glad she could withstand a lot of punishment. Otherwise, she might feel it for a week.

' _Well, at least he's…testing the benefits of my training.'_

Harry plunged his throbbing hard cock deep inside of her puckered back entrance. Natasha only felt warmer and nicer every time he drove in deep. The oil surrounding his cock made it every easy to slip deep into her. Harry grabbed her breasts.

"No wonder you're the first one they send in when they want seduction. Who the fuck could resist that?"

Not that there were other amazingly sexy SHIELD agents. Natasha took the cake pretty much beyond everyone else ever. Harry pushed his engorged rod very hard and very fast into Natasha from the backside. Harry growled and slammed into her.

"Yes," Natasha said. "No one can…even the great Harry Potter can't resist…me!"

She screamed her last word. Harry planted himself inside. He claimed her ass and she acknowledge the claim. Harry knew taking the ass of the SHIELD agent would be something to brag out. He had no idea.

Natasha came several times. Harry dug his fingers into her cunt and made her orgasms flow a little bit more freely. She would have to test to see the depths of Harry's stamina. Right now, the only depths he went was deep inside of her warm and puckered ass. Harry stretched deep inside of her and then slammed back in with another huge thrust.

He stopped reinforcing his will and let it all go. Harry buried his cock deep into Natasha's perfectly tight ass. His balls clenched and began discharging fluids into Natasha from behind.

Natasha clutched on tight against the wall. The loud smacking of those discharging balls only incited her lust even more. Harry grabbed her ass after pulling out and smacked it to leave his mark on it.

"We should do this more often. It would really reinforce the bonds of trust."

"Agreed," Natasha said.

She kissed Harry passionately one more time. It turned out they were not done yet.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 10/20/2017.**


	179. Mastering Control(Rogue)

Another Blog Exclusive Chapter for Friday the 13th month is up on the blog, featuring A.J. Mason from Friday the 13th the game. As always, head to the Page of Important links, head to Web of Chaos Archives, and head to either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Archives page.

* * *

 **Mastering Control(Rogue from X-Men)**

* * *

"It's time for your final lesson."

Rogue stood up straight and faced her teacher. She dressed to impress in a tight white shirt with a plunging neckline. The shirt shifted up a little bit to reveal a significant amount of Rogue's midriff which looked very delicious and toned. The jean skirt hugged against her bare legs. The most enticing feature was the only thing Rogue wore underneath those clothes was a very skimpy black G-String, with the material not much more prominent on the front as it was on the back. She moved off to the side with a very cocky and self-assured swagger. Her lips popped together with as mile.

"Ready when you are, Sugah."

Harry smiled at her sexy Southern accent. Her auburn hair hung against her face beautifully, with a white strand on it. Her face shined with light, with those lips just juicy and plump, and just demanded to be kissed. Despite the demand they had, very few people could survive the experience. Harry stepped closer towards her and wrapped an arm around Rogue.

The two soon to be lovers kissed with passion. Rogue held her power at bay and did not drain Harry. She could drain him for hours and he would not get tired. And Rogue intended to drain him in certain ways very soon, but that was not the point.

Harry kissed Rogue and felt up her sexy body. The two backed up to the bed and fell down into a steamy kiss. Harry pulled himself away from Rogue with another passionate kiss on her plump lips. Harry nibbled the side of Rogue's neck which made her gasp out in pleasure.

"Give me more of that," Rogue cheered him.

Harry smiled and nibbled Rogue's neck. He left a few small love bites before running down. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled it off.

Two well-defined breasts popped out for Harry's consumption. The round D-Cup melons came up for Harry to touch and to play with. Harry squeezed them and Rogue just moaned in delight the more Harry played with them. Her nipples poked up to give Harry a certain amount of attention.

"Harry," Rogue purred in his ear.

Harry kissed her breasts and caused Rogue to shudder. Harry moved down her body and to her belly button as well. The fit firm body received toe worship it demanded. Harry tugged her skirt and pulled it down to reveal Rogue wearing in nothing other than a G-String.

The kisses and touches continued, with Rogue's body lightning up. She had denied direct human contact for so many years and this was just too much. He closed in on her dripping wet hole. Rogue turned her hips a little bit and Harry pulled her G-String down to reveal her dripping hot cunt. Harry brushed his finger down the edge. Hunger danced in his eye when shifting a finger inside and then pulling it completely out.

Rogue's hips bucked up to meet Harry's finger pushing inside of her. She whimpered against him. Harry brought his tongue down from her nipple and then to her belly button. Rogue thrashed about on the bed to feel what Harry was doing to her. And what he was doing to her was so good she could not even begin to describe it.

Harry indulged himself in Rogue's perfectly warm pussy. He ate her out while rubbing all of the skin Harry could reach. Moans, gasps, and whimpers emitted from the Southern Belle. The sounds Rogue made, made Harry only more intent to hear them more. He stroked Rogue's perfectly firm flesh.

No question about it, the pleasure emitting through Rogue made her entire body feel like it had been on fire. Rogue held onto Harry's head and maintained the control she worked so hard to achieve. His tongue did dastardly things to her body and to her mind.

"You're making me cum, hon."

Rogue's eyes closed when feeling the blustering feeling through her body. The Sassy Southerner rolled her hands against her nipples and pulled at them. Rogue brought her hips up and down repeatedly upon the bed. Her eyes shifted back and then down with Harry planting his tongue deep inside of her warm pussy mound.

"Oh, fuck, this is…fucking great," Rogue cooed at the top of her lungs. "FUCK ME!"

Harry vibrated his tongue against the horny mutant on the bed. He thought for an instant Rogue would black out from the pleasure. Instead, Rogue hung onto the back off Harry's head. She trashed about like a porn star just ready to be taken out.

She came one more time and it really rocked her body. Her senses flowed with a never ending rush of pleasure.

Rogue sat up bolt upright on the bed, and grabbed Harry. She attacked Harry's lips. The extremely aggressive kiss caused Rogue's mouth to work over Harry. She tasted herself which only got her hornier. The tipping point was something brushed against Rogue through Harry's pants.

"Mmm," Rogue breathed in Harry's ear. "Mmm…fuck!"

Rogue twirled her tongue against his mouth and then moved back. She stripped Harry of his attire. Rogue's fingers danced down Harry's massive and hard cock. She played with his abs a tiny bit and worshipped them with several intense kisses. Each kiss rivaled the passion of the less.

"I think you're little friend wants to come out and play," Rogue teased while undoing his belt. "Okay, maybe not so little."

Rogue yanked Harry's cock out of his pants. A huge rod came before the girl. Twelve inches long and so thick she needed to wrap both of her hands around it. Rogue danced her tongue against Harry's swollen head before shifting down and capturing his hard cock in her mouth.

The pleasurable heat surrounding Harry's cock caused him to buck up. Rogue slobbered all over his cock, and canvased every inch with a very messy blowjob. The loud popping of her lips added to the pleasure. Rogue performed actions to him which caused a building feeling to go through his loins.

"Oh, Rogue," Harry groaned. "Fuck, Rogue."

Rogue pulled her mouth off and smiled.

"I love sucking a big hard cock."

The horny woman threw her mouth back down against Harry. She blew him nice and hard. His big balls slipped into Rogue's firm hand and she squeezed him. Harry pushed up deeper into Rogue's mouth and buried his cock inside of it.

The loud smacks brought Rogue to more passion. She could not wait to ride Harry's cock and then have him drive it into her at all angles and as many places as possible. Rogue's mouth curled around him while she took Harry deep inside of her.

Rogue appeared not to have a gag-reflex, and Harry thanked Aphrodite for that one. The wet and warm hole canvased every inch of Harry's breeding rod. She looked up at him with those burning eyes which almost made Harry become undone. He clutched the back of Rogue's hair and drove himself into her even further.

"Closer," Harry grunted.

Rogue re-doubled her efforts in canvasing Harry's mighty breeding rod. She slurped and sucked on Harry, bringing his groin up to a certain point and then all the way back down. Rogue cupped Harry's balls and then released him before sucking him even more.

Warm jets of cum fired deep inside Rogue's mouth. Harry grabbed her hair and pumped his load into her mouth. Several more splatters followed as Rogue milked his balls, dancing them all the way.

Rogue pulled away from Harry and then positioned her breasts at his legs. She took his cock and rubbed his head against her erect nipples. Some of the splatters of cum coated Rogue's nipple. Harry watched as she took one of those breasts up and sucked the remaining juices off of them. Rogue maintained eye contact with him.

Harry pulled Rogue onto his lap. Her perfectly warm pussy lined up against him.

"Are you ready for this?" Harry asked.

"Damn straight I am!"

The Southern Belle's sopping wet pussy ground against Harry's cock. She took it up against her moist entrance and wiggled up against him. The first few inches of Harry slipped against her lips and then Rogue pulled herself up. She positioned herself in perfect position and then jammed deep into her.

Rogue rocked back to experience the full experience. Her entire body lit on sexual fire. Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them when they bounced. This touch drove Rogue completely and utterly nuts. His hands shifted all over her body.

The sexy woman bouncing on his lap demanded to be touched in as many places as Harry could potentially get to. His fingers took mastery on Rogue. She shifted herself back and rose up before crashing down on him.

Rogue went on the train to orgasm town as fast as possible. She hit the tracks hard and never stopped coming when dropping down onto Harry. She took Harry's big cock into her as deep as possible.

Harry grabbed Rogue's back and ran his fingers down it. He saw the reactions coming from the beautiful bouncing woman and had been determined to bring more pleasure through her. Rogue rotated around Harry's iron hard prick when coming up and down all the way. She situated herself against Harry's lap and drove more of his cock inside of her wet pussy than ever possible.

"Rogue," Harry groaned. "Oh, keep riding me."

"I will, sugah," Rogue said with a smile. "Are you getting close? Because I want your cum!"

Rogue wrapped her arms around his head and Harry's face buried inside of her ample chest.

"I want that big sticky seed buried deep inside of my body. I want it now. I want it completely buried inside of me. Do you understand me? I want it bad!"

Rogue bucked wildly up against Harry's cock. Her warm thighs struck against his balls when bouncing up. She could feel the load. Harry grabbed her ass and squeezed it while devouring her warm tit flesh. Rogue threw her head back and rocked back. The moans grew in intensity and she could not hold herself back much longer.

Harry still had plenty more left in the tank. Rogue's pussy grabbed him hard, almost afraid of losing his cock so soon after receiving it. Harry picked up the pace and rocked up against Rogue. Rogue ensnared her legs around Harry and brought her pussy down onto him. His engorged tool received a warm hug of pleasure the deeper and faster Rogue bounced onto him.

"You get what you want with me, honey," Harry said.

Harry squeezed Rogue's nipple and made her light up with something special. Her lust increased the further and faster she rose and descended on Harry's mighty prick. She shoved his cock inside of her body and just bounced away at him. Rogue enveloped Harry with a few more squeezes.

She came again and boy did she ever cum. Rogue thrashed up against Harry. She took a big cock into her with a big swollen set of balls. The meat pushed against Rogue and stretched her out. He prepared her for seeding and she did not deny it.

Several more beats later passed before Harry held onto Rogue. He decided not to reinforced his will this time. Rather, he just went completely wild in cumming into her. His face buried in Rogue's chest and Harry just came very hard. His balls pumped against her.

"Guess I am draining you after all," Rogue whispered cockily in her ear.

Rogue's nails dug against the back of Harry's head with Harry sucking on her nipple. It was very hard and tasted very nicely. Harry finished his load being spilled in Rogue.

The two lovers pulled away from each other. They were not done. Rogue rolled over on the bed and gave Harry a view of her perfectly shaped backside. The thick and juicy ass in front of him hardened Harry in no time.

The entire package was amazing, but Rogue's thick ass could stop traffic. Harry ran his hands down her pleasant looking rear end from behind. The flesh just squeezed into his hands and there was more than enough for Harry to cup in his hands.

Rogue's pussy leaked. She got off on Harry playing with her ass. She thought about him licking her, fingering her, or even fucking her in her ass. Harry kissed down her back while squeezing her ass. His fingers brushed her hole several times and started to bring Rogue's deepest most depraved desires to light.

"I have to do it," Harry said. "Do you blame me?"

"Don't worry," Rogue said. "I'd do it too."

This was the recommendation with drove Harry's tongue between Rogue's firm cheeks. The warmth surrounding Harry's face made him hunger for more. He cupped Rogue's sexy rear end and squeezed her as much as possible. He brushed his tongue inside and then pulled it completely out of it.

"You would do it too," Harry confirmed. "Because, you're nothing, but a kinky little slut. You've been pent up for so long…time to let it go."

Harry stood up above Rogue's asshole, wet and ready to receive. Harry pushed his cock head against Rogue and then worked himself against her. The warmth of her back hole sucked Harry further into her. Harry rubbed her asshole and pushed his big cock into her.

Rogue took Harry's big cock into her lubricated hole with little pain. Magic eased the tension a little bit, but still made Rogue feel it. Harry planted deep into her back entrance. His hands grabbed onto her ass for leverage and plunged into the center hole.

"This ass was built for fucking," Harry said.

Rogue knew it. She worked hard for that ass and now it was being put to the test. Harry drove deep inside of her from behind. His hard cock pierced Rogue's perfectly firm ass. He pulled back from Rogue and drove himself further inside of her. Rogue's eyes glazed into the back of her head the deeper Harry pushed inside of her.

"Yes!" Rogue yelled. "And you should fuck it! You should fuck it all night long, baby!"

His balls ached the further he drove deep inside of her. He felt the warmth around him. Her ass scorched the deeper Harry pushed inside of her. The beautiful vixen underneath him received a good hard thrust into her warm asshole region.

Rogue clutched onto the bedsheets. She had been tested tonight more than ever before. A cock rammed deep into her ass tested her control more than anything else. Harry pulled himself back from Rogue and buried his cock inside of her. He repeatedly and endlessly plunged himself into her tight asshole from behind. She bit down on her lip and took Harry as far into her rear from behind.

"Damn it!" Rogue yelled. "Oh, shit, that feels…that's the best!"

Harry was not about to argue with this temptress beneath him. He felt her ass and slapped it firmly. His cock buried deep inside of her. His balls grew even more full of cum. Something had to give.

The loud smacking of those heavy balls against her only made Rogue more soaked. She longed for Harry to shoot a big load of cum deep inside of her ass. She wanted the cum buried inside of her in the worst possible way. Rogue clutched onto the side of the table and took in a very deep breath the moment Harry speared her asshole from behind.

"Take me harder!" Rogue yelled. "Oh, Gawd!"

"Yes, glad to see you realize that," Harry teased.

His fingers jamming into her pussy and sending jolts up her made Rogue tense up completely. Her anus flexed up against Harry when he jammed into her. Rogue did not think she would be able to sit, much less think, for the next week without realizing what had been rammed up her ass so perfectly. She honestly did not care. It was an amazing feeling to receive this cock.

"Keep it up," Rogue said. "Don't stop! Oh please, don't stop!"

"You look sexy when you beg."

Harry plunged his hard cock inside of Rogue's ass. He made all of her dreams come true and many of his. Harry planted his hard cock inside of her tight asshole and then pulled out of her. His massive prick slammed deeper inside of her from behind.

Something had to give and the tension inside of Harry's balls reached a fever pitch. He drove himself into Rogue. Balls deep Harry drove into her ass. He lurched a little bit, hanging onto Rogue's waist and planting himself into her. Her nipples received a nice playing with when Harry pulled out from her and then drove back inside of her.

Obscene amounts of cum fired deep inside of Rogue from behind. Harry planted his thick cock deep inside of her from the backside and spilling his essence inside of her. Rogue creamed herself the harder Harry fucked her and the more cum fired into her asshole from behind.

"Very sexy."

Harry pulled out of Rogue and dropped her down onto the bed. Her ass and pussy had been soaked and Rogue turned around, playing with herself.

"You better not be drained yet," Rogue said.

Harry's hard cock brushed against Rogue's thigh. She had her question answered.

"You really are the gift that keeps on giving," Rogue said. "But, I'm sure you tire of hearing that from all of the gals."

"Never hurts to be reminded."

Rogue just smiled and moved in to suck Harry's big cock. The fun would kick up once more shortly.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/22/2017.**


	180. Warm Lust(Ciri)

**Warm Lust(Ciri from Witcher)**

* * *

Ciri stood at the entrance, biting down on her lip a bit nervously. The gorgeous blonde woman stepped closer to the edge of the hot top. A golden bikini stretched about every inch of her fabulous body and gave her a beautiful look. She swayed her hips deliciously and walked closer. She put her hand on the hot tub where a handsome young man with dark-hair and green eyes sat inside.

"Mind if I get inside?"

Harry Potter just smiled at her. "Honey, there's always room for one more."

Ciri climbed over the edge of the hot tub and dropped down. The warmth of the older man's body only ranked second only to the warmth of the hot tub. The bubbles rocking against the hot tub made Ciri relax a little bit. Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks for bringing me back here," Ciri said. "And letting me stay here. This is a strange land, but there's…well I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"You're tense,'" Harry said to her. "I understand. Believe me, I do."

Harry edged closer to the side of Ciri's neck. The warmth of his breath entering her ear did not ease up on the tension. Harry moved over and moved a hand onto the back of her neck. Ciri closed her eyes and felt so good, better than she thought she would with Harry's hand maneuvering down the back of her neck and then to her back. Ciri's legs lifted up on their own accord and draped over Harry's back.

"I can see the way you look at me," Harry said. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to kiss you," Ciri said.

She leaned in and kissed Harry on his lips. The warmth of Ciri's lips came across Harry. Harry reached over and grabbed the back of Ciri's head. The kiss intensified with Ciri working her tongue deep inside and around the edge of Harry's mouth. Harry kissed her, moving against her mouth. Harry leaned Ciri back against the edge of the hot tub.

The beautiful women decided to make the next play, with her gorgeous legs finding their way around Harry's waist. They kissed each other intensely and with great passion. Harry edged back just enough to have a space between them. He ran one finger down the side of Ciri's neck and down past the valley of her cleavage. He moved down to her flat stomach and then reached down to a certain area.

"Oh!" Ciri yelled jumping up in the air.

"Relax," Harry whispered in her ear. "This is going to make you feel so good."

Ciri's entire body felt like it was on fire with Harry easing his finger closer down to her. Ciri's hips jumped up to meet Harry's finger which brushed against her core a couple of times. She rotated her hips up and down, back and forth. Harry edged himself into her and then pulled out of her.

The warmth of the beautiful girl's cunt sucked Harry inside. Harry worked around her warmth and allowed her hips to ascend and descend upon the bed. Ciri's eyes flooded over with lust.

"I think you want more."

Ciri did want more. These new sensations entering her body made her rise up and fall down. Her core just absorbed Harry's fingers as he pumped deep inside of her. The beautiful women panted with her nipples standing up at attention from each action Harry performed. Her eyes glazed over with so much hunger.

"Yes," Harry told her. "Cum for me, my pretty."

Ciri's hips shifted up and took Harry's fingers deep into her scorching and tight cunt. She squeezed his fingers and released her juices onto him. She breathed in and out with Harry rocking her entire body and dazzling her mind. Harry pulled his fingers out of her.

The juices somehow lingered on Harry's fingers and did not wash off despite being under water. His fingers pushed against Ciri's lips and her rosy lips wrapped around him. Harry watched the beautiful girl feed her own juices from his fingers.

"Mmm," Ciri moaned.

"You like tasting yourself, don't you?" Harry asked. "I'm sure you taste divine."

Ciri just smiled and moved closer to Harry. The two kissed once again with her lips shining with the juices trickling down them. Harry grabbed the back of Ciri's head and then nibbled on them to go inside.

"I think I'm going to have to pay tribute to another divine set of lips," Harry told her. "Why don't you stand up and put your hands on the hot tub?"

Ciri stood up and Harry indulged himself in the view of her perfectly shaped backside. Harry placed a hand on Ciri's lower back and then ran his hand down her lower back. Ciri squirmed in pleasure the further Harry worked his magic down to her core.

Her bikini bottoms came down and revealed her pussy, dripping wet in desire for Harry. It had been prepared to receive the attention from his tongue. Harry leaned in and licked Ciri's slit. The tasty and lemony scent coming from the beautiful girl made Harry mad with hunger. He grabbed the back of her legs and buried his tongue deeper and faster into her body.

"Oh yes!" she moaned.

Harry kissed and sucked on her slit some more. Ciri's eyes flushed over when Harry nibbled and sucked on her damp pussy. Harry's fingers rotated and pushed against her and ate her pussy. Ciri grabbed onto the edge of the hot tub and ground her knuckles against it.

"Mmm, you taste good," Harry said. "But, I wonder if you're ready for something more."

Harry turned Ciri around and made her face him. The young woman writhed underneath Harry's touches. Harry unclipped her top and allowed it to drop into the hot tub. Two round breasts came out into the picture. Harry squeezed them and smiled when squeezing on her nipples.

Her entire body heated up and craved something big. She could see Harry standing up out of the water. His shorts stretched. Ciri's mind nearly had been driven insane with lust because of the large bulge sticking on the edge of Harry's pants. The beautiful woman whimpered with delight while reaching over. She touched Harry's big cock through the edge of his pants.

"Is that for me?" Ciri asked.

"If you want to take it," Harry said.

You better believe Ciri wanted to take it. She took down his pants and Harry's big cock smacked her in the face. Ciri grabbed the underside of it and started to pull on it. Harry's cock just grew immensely underneath Ciri's hand. His manhood swelled and pushed against Ciri's hand. Ciri squeezed him and ran her hands all over it. She had been having fun with this big cock, but there was one thought which entered her mind

She needed to suck this cock. Ciri's lips brushed against him briefly and then she wrapped her tongue around him before sucking on the swollen head. She pulled away from Harry with a smile on her face.

"I want your cock," Ciri said.

"Turn around."

Ciri assumed the position and waited for Harry to give her his large cock. The cock brushed against Ciri's warm pussy and ground against her. She closed her eyes.

"Fuck me," Ciri said. "I need your cock. I need it badly."

The beautiful young girl decided to give one last level of kink to her.

"Daddy, your baby girl needs your cock," Ciri said.

Harry positioned his huge cock against Ciri's entrance. His fingers brushed against her hips and then pushed up against her. His huge cock positioned at her entrance and then slid a little bit into her. The first couple of inches parted Ciri's warm lips before Harry pulled out of her. She grabbed onto the edge of the table with a very passionate moan coming out.

He pushed all the way into her. The warmth surrounding his big cock felt very good. Every single last inch of Harry's mighty prick just pushed inside of Ciri's wet pussy. She clamped down around him and then pulled all the way out of him. Harry pushed into her.

"Do you feel that, honey?" Harry asked.

Ciri whimpered and clutched against the edge of the hot tub. Harry was making all of her delightful dreams become a very clear reality. Twelve inches of pulsing cock pushed into her wet pussy. Harry grabbed onto her hips and pushed deeper inside of her. His balls slapped against Ciri's wet pussy when pushing in and out of her. Harry pushed deep inside of her and pulled out.

"Good!" she mewled. "Oh, it's so good…so good….I want….I want more!"

Harry buried his big cock deep inside of Ciri's wet pussy from behind. The sorcerer pushed his hard cock into Ciri and shoved himself deep inside of her again. Her wet pussy clenched around him with each push. Harry groaned and pulled back before working into her again.

She reached her peak with an orgasm. Harry pushed deeper inside of her with a couple of hard thrusts. His big cock pushed deep inside of her body. Ciri's wet pussy grabbed onto Harry's cock.

"SOOO GOOD!" Ciri cried out.

Harry planted his thick rod deep inside of her gushing pussy. Every single last inch of her wet cunt clutched Harry and released him. He was going to town on her and making Ciri feel so good. Harry pulled out of her and plunged back into her with repeated thrusts.

"You're feeling good, aren't you, darling?" Harry asked. "You want more of my cock. You want to cum, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Ciri yelled. "Make me cum!"

"Fuck!" Harry groaned. "Here we go, baby girl. It's time for you to cum."

Harry plunged his thick rod into Ciri's wet pussy. She slumped against the edge of the hot tub. The wet walls clamped around Harry and tugged on his iron hard rod. He groaned when pushing back and forth into her. His balls slapped against her.

Nails dug into the edge of the hot tub. Ciri's mouth hung open and she panted with pleasure. The warm jets of water brushing against her legs increased the pleasure. Those two balls, thick and well formed, drove deep inside of her.

Relentless exploring from Harry's hands caused whimpering to come from the woman underneath him. Those delightful and lovely sounds only increased Harry's exploration of Ciri's perfect body. He pulled on her nipples.

"You like that, baby girl," he whispered. "You want Daddy to take real good care of you."

Harry smiled at her reaction. He pushed twelve inches of engorged prick deep inside of Ciri's love canal. She stretched deep inside of her warm pussy. Harry reared back and drove deeper inside of her. Ciri whimpered deep as Harry pushed his cock deep.

He was so big and made her feel so good. His hands felt so nice stroking her body and she knew all of the right places to be stroked as well. Harry's fingers' ensnared Ciri's hair the deeper and faster he pushed into her body. Her tightness grabbed Harry's big cock and pulled it inside of her.

"Fuck, Daddy, fuck me!" Ciri yelled at the top of her lungs. "Oh, Daddy! Pound my sweet little pussy! I want to feel it….make me feel your big cock inside of you! Please, Daddy!"

Her begging only made Harry want to ravish Ciri's snug little cunt even more. He pulled out of her and left the beautiful woman hanging. Harry swung around her and pushed his big cock down the edge of her body. Ciri whimpered with thinly veiled delight the further Harry pushed down against her. Ciri lifted her pussy up to meet Harry's huge cock. Her whimpering only increased the more Harry edged closer towards her.

"You want me baby," Harry said. "You got me."

She got him and took him like a champion. Twelve inches slid inside of her wet pussy as hard and deep as humanly possible. Ciri wrapped her legs around him and pumped up. Her gushing slit lubricated Harry's tip and pushed his hard cock inside of her body.

She came and screamed in Harry's ear. Harry heard her moans just increased, with her nails sinking into her back. The shine coming from this beauty as he fucked her only made Harry want to go into her body deeper and really debauch her. He held her tightly and steadied her to make sure the poor girl did not whack her head against the edge of the hot tub.

A flood of juices trickled down and took Harry's massive prick inside of her. She edged against the hot tub. Her nails dragged further against Harry's arm the deeper he pushed into her body.

"Yes," Ciri breathed.

She regressed into several loud whimpers. The deeper Harry went inside of her body, the more pleasure he brought her. His hard cock shoved deeper and faster inside of Ciri's warm body. He pumped against her. She pushed back and the friction caused by being inside of the hot tub made it a very warm and wet encounter indeed.

Harry's balls filled up and prepared to drive its bounty into Ciri's most pussy. She grabbed onto him and pushed Harry deeper inside yet. His balls slapped against Ciri's wet pussy and made her groan. Her nails brushed against Harry's arm and allowed herself to be indulged by Harry's deep and powerful thrusts. He drove deep inside of her body with several hard thrusts.

"Getting closer," Harry said.

"Me too," Ciri murmured.

Everything would come to a certain point. Harry hit his peak and made Ciri peak just as well. His cock slid into the beautiful woman. Something had to give and Harry was going to give her plenty.

His balls discharged and fired an immense amount of cum inside of Ciri's cunt. Ciri grabbed onto Harry's hard rod and pushed, depositing cum inside of her. She held on tight to him and pushed into her.

Her early anxiety faded away long ago and had been replaced by a loud shrieks of moans when Harry filled her pussy up with his cum. She pushed against him. Ciri's hips rippled up to meet Harry. He drove deep into her and threatened the structural integrity of the hot tub.

Ciri did not get broken through the hot tub just yet, but she would be lying if she did not get off on the very thought of being busted through. Her walls closed against Harry and released him with a loud pleasurable whimper. Everything just came to its ultimate peak.

Harry finished pushing into the gorgeous creature next to him. His balls kept discharging and releasing inside of her until he finished emptying himself inside of her. Both saw stars.

She slumped against him, and Harry sat down. Ciri rested against Harry's chest. Her fingers curled against his bicep while snuggling against the powerful man's chest.

' _At least I'm in a hot tub, so I can soak.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 10/24/2017.**


	181. Captured(BarbaraStephRebecca)

The latest Friday the 13th month chapter featuring Deborah Kim is up at the Blog Exclusive chapters. Head to the Page of Important Links on my profile page, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or the Blog Exclusive Chapter Archives.

* * *

 **Captured(Rebecca Grayson(Genderbent), Barbara Gordon, and Stephanie Brown from Batman)**

* * *

The lights popped on which made Rebecca Grayson, better known as Nightwing, see spots. Rebecca turned her head from the right to the left as the ropes from the chair burned into the side of her arm. It had been very difficult for her to gain any sort of mobility from the position she had been in. A burning sigh came over her body. Rebecca turned herself around, her costume slightly tattered, but in good shape.

Barbara Gordon, better known as Batgirl, whipped her head back and forth as well. The mobster who captured them had been savvy enough to remove their belts. That was really not a good enough sigh. Barbara's skin tight black costume had been tattered as well.

The third occupant, Stephanie Brown, dressed in the Robin costume, groaned as well. The skin tight green shorts left little to the imagination. The top half of her costume had been ripped. Her supple and young teenage body writhed in the ropes as well.

"Good evening, ladies."

Two very attractive women stepped into the picture. They dressed in skintight black cat suits which clung to every last curve of their womanly frames. The gentleman with them stepped up. Rebecca's eyes fell upon him. He was pretty handsome. Rebecca tried not to let herself get distracted by the fact this was a man who had Gotham City underneath his hand.

"Most people would shoot you when they have you secured," the crime boss said.

"No, most criminals would talk our ear off and give us a chance to escape," Stephanie piped up.

Barbara and Rebecca gave their younger partner a glare as if to tell her to completely shut up. The mob boss chuckled and looked over them.

"So young, so innocent, and so beautiful," he said. "But, I doubt any of you have ever been with a real man."

The question caused all of the girls to shiver. This was in fact a real man, they could not deny it. Handsome and very self-assured, Harry Potter, had been a subject of interest.

"We know who you are," Rebecca said. "You might think that we'll just fall in line with you, but you have another thing coming."

"Is that so, Nightwing?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should take the blonde then. She seems a little bit more willing to go, doesn't she?"

The two ladies next to Harry smiled. Rebecca's eyes widened at this man. The ropes dug into her body, and her nipples hardened as well. She could not keep her eyes off of this powerful man and her mind wandered.

"I'll do it!" Rebecca yelled. "I'll do anything that I want, just please…she's young…her first sexual experience should not be with some…criminal!"

Granted, Rebecca had a few, although not with a male criminal. Catwoman had been one, then there had been the wild threesome with Harley and Ivy, and then there had been a couple of petty thieves who tried to seduce her. The two assistants made their way over and unhooked her.

"I trust you're not going to try anything against me," Harry said.

Rebecca shook her head and walked over towards him. She had no intention of trying anything just yet. Something washed over her and Rebecca leaned in. The mob boss grabbed Rebecca around the waist and gave her a very passionate kiss. It was not what she expected. It made her tingle all inside and then it made her feel really good.

Nightwing succumbed over to the man. He moved her across the room towards a bed which had been set up.

"Always have it ready in case I have to interrogate anyone," Harry said. "Get on your hands and knees so I can get a good look at what you have to offer."

She had to offer a lot in terms of a nice firm ass. Harry grabbed her ass and squeezed it through the edge of her pants. Rebecca gasped the more Harry worked his hands against her firm backside. He moved up and undid the front of her costume to reveal her nice wet pussy.

He wanted to fuck these heroes in their costumes as much as possible, because what was the point otherwise? His fingers pushed deep into the costume as this beautiful woman rose up off of the bed. Harry worked through her legs inside her damp pussy. The heroine could feel the fingers delving deep inside of her before they had been yanked out of her.

The powerful man knew where to touch Rebecca to get her motor running and more importantly the juices trickling out from between her legs. His fingers danced against her surface. One thick digit, thicker than most toys Rebecca used, shoved deep inside of her. She never felt so full and it was because of a finger stretching the former circus acrobat.

Having the beautiful Nightwing squirm underneath his hands made Harry very hard. His assistants were there to remove Harry's belt and take his trousers off. A loud gasp and a light moan came from Barbara and Stephanie respectfully.

Rebecca's heat centered around her body. The tight costume she was in got tighter as she became more aroused. And something which aroused her even more came into the center with a long cock pushing against her entrance.

"You won't be the only satisfied costumer," Harry said. "You're going to want to come back to me…just like Huntress and Black Canary have."

Rebecca had not been surprised. Those two had been overly in cheerful moods about something. The hands of this powerful mob boss grabbed on her waist and moved up to touch her tits. He squeezed them on the other side of the costume and made Rebecca writhe in pleasure underneath his hands.

"Fuck me."

Those words always had been music to his ears. Harry was fully aware that the other two prisoners watched him intently. Harry pushed his large cock deep inside of the wet pussy of the young woman underneath him. The first few inches of his hard cock pushed deep inside of Rebecca's body.

She had never been filled with such a prime piece of cock. Rebecca's entrance sized up the moment Harry pushed himself inside of her. His hands continued to grope her ass while driving his hard cock into her. The heroine took his cock.

"You've tried to come in here and interference with my business," Harry said. "But, turns out you're just nothing but some little slut hungry for cock. You're a piece of fuck meat, aren't you?"

Rebecca clenched at being objectified as a piece of meat to be drilled and to be played with. Those strong and powerful hands grabbed Rebecca and squeezed her tits from behind. Rebecca closed her eyes and took his cock.

"Get the other two ready."

Barbara watched as one of the women, an Asian, stepped in and undid her pants. She did not wore only a dark thong underneath her Batgirl costume and it soaked to the brim. Barbara's eyes shifted over and could feel the finger of this one pushing into her.

The other woman, a tall and quite stacked black woman, stepped in and kissed the younger blonde girl on her lips. The Girl Wonder's body went through an entire range of inexperienced emotions from the kiss of this much older and much more dominating woman. Those shorts pulled down to reveal her smooth pussy which received a stronger.

Harry grabbed Nightwing's waist and plunged into her pussy. The moans of the woman underneath him only fueled Harry on. He cupped his hands all over her perfectly toned body. The fit girl grabbed Harry's engorged cock and gave it a squeeze. Her juices pooled around the edge of Harry's cock the deeper he shoved himself into her tight pussy. Harry pulled back and then slammed down into her.

"You're cumming for me."

The crime fighter clipped her hair back into a ponytail which Harry grabbed on and pushed inside of her. Her wet pussy grabbed Harry tightly and squeezed him. Harry pushed back into Nightwing and slid into her tight center. The harder she gripped him, the more Harry pushed into her. His balls throbbed the deeper Nightwing took him. And she could take him very deep with that very wet pussy. It felt good wrapped around his tool.

"Cum for me, Harry said. "Do it…again!"

Rebecca did it again. She came hard again. Her body had been put through some of the intense training possible. Nothing prepared her for this big cock.

"Bring me Batgirl."

Never had a demand been both so arousing to all of the parties involved, and the Asian bodyguard who had been licking Batgirl's pussy stopped doing so. The crime fighter had been pulled across the bed. A dazed Nightwing laid on the bed.

"I need that," Batgirl said. "Please, give me your cock, sir."

Harry reached over and grabbed her. Her ripped the bat symbol off and allowed her breasts to come out. The mob boss stimulated the tit flesh and rolled his fingertips over her nipples.

Every single blast of pleasure filled the body of Batgirl. Harry moved her into perfect position to lower over the top of his cock. Said cock closed in to her pussy and came inches away from filling her up. Barbara gasped when the manhood slid against her warm slit and then pulled completely out.

"Fuck me," Barbara begged him. "I need your cock. And I need it now!"

She needed this cock inside of her. The mob boss grabbed the crime fighter and pushed deep inside of her. The wet pussy grabbed him. The Commissioner's daughter received the big throbbing cock of one of the biggest, in more ways than one, mob boss's in all of Gotham City.

Harry clenched the ass of the bouncing Batgirl. He observed as one of his assistance kept Nightwing occupied on the bed by using a vibrator on her. The vibrator ran against the clit of the woman.

They would tell him anything for his cock, including their secret identities and the location of the Batcave. But, he was not interested in it, at least not yet. The wet pussy wrapping around him took every single inch of cock inside of her.

"You're cumming already," Harry teased her.

Barbara threw her head back and the moan coming from her pierced through the air. Harry drove his big cock down into her body.

Rebecca watched as her girlfriend rode the cock of the much larger man. The moans of the obviously dominated, sixteen year old girl from across the room made Rebecca's cunt flare. She hated this, but she wanted to watch as Boss Potter broke in Stephanie hard with his big cock.

In the meantime, one heroine redhead took her time with pleasing the cock above her. Harry held onto her. Batgirl, one of the biggest role models for young girls in the world, drove herself repeatedly down on the cock of the mob boss. Harry reached in and grabbed her juicy nipples, squeezing them. Barbara almost lost herself in a fit of pleasure and drove deep down onto him.

"You're mine," Harry said. "Your orgasm belongs to me now."

Harry reached behind and rubbed Nightwing's clit while Batgirl drove down onto him. This only spurred Batgirl on to bring herself down onto Harry's cock harder and faster. Her wet pussy grabbed onto him.

The lubricating cum allowed Harry to go deeper into her. The nice tight costume only felt just right in his hands. It made her ass and chest look very nice. Harry ran down her body and touched her legs. Just by running his fingers down her legs, it made Rebecca cum very hard. She threw her head back and moaned with even greater hunger coming through her body.

"Fuck," Rebecca managed. "Fuck!"

"Yes," Harry said. "Indeed."

Both Nightwing and Batgirl came at the same time. Their fit bodies could take a lot and the mob boss put them through the paces.

Harry just smiled and motioned for his assistant to leave the youngest one out of the group be. He walked over across the room where the Girl Wonder eyed him.

Stephanie had a smaller chest than Barbara and Rebecca, although her ass was pretty nice and her legs were long and beautiful. Plus she had a nice tight pussy, even though it had been barely touched. The way this handsome older man traced his eyes over her made her feel a flare of energy beyond everything else.

"Rise to your feet," Harry said.

Stephanie obeyed after the ropes had been removed. She moved across the room as if some mysterious force compelled her. She grabbed the cock of the man and experimented. The moment she touched the handsome criminal's cock, she was his forever.

"Are you ready to become a woman, girl wonder?"

She whimpered as Harry kissed her on the lips. He cupped the tight ass of this younger superheroine.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"Sixteen."

"Perfect."

Harry backed her up against the wall and ran over her body. He played with her young, perky breasts through her top. The domino mask soaked with sweat as the Gotham City crime fighter's body became unraveled.

"This is how I had Batwoman before I took her," she said.

"But, she's gay," Stephanie gasped before she helped herself. She could not believe Kate was also at the mercy of this mob boss.

Harry just grinned. "Well, she's bi-sexual now."

This turned Stephanie on more than she thought it should. From a moral perspective, Stephanie should really be outraged, but she could not help herself. The fact this man had the power to turn a lesbian into a horny bi-sexual woman made her tingle inside. That was true power and influence.

Rebecca and Barbara moved across the bed and started to kiss each other. Their bodies burned until the boss turned around. Harry's eyes watched as their pussies were on display and being stroked.

"I'll allow it. But keep the costumes on."

The camera in the back end of the room filmed. Harry could only imagine how much a sex tape of Nightwing and Batgirl would play for on the open market. He opened up the young cunt of the woman against the wall. Her eagerness pooled down her thighs.

"Sir, I need it," Stephanie said. "Please, Boss Potter…don't you want to break this heroine's pussy?"

"You're the youngest so far," Harry said. "Get ready, Girl Wonder. It's time you become a woman."

Stephanie saw stars the moment Harry's big cock drove deep inside of her quim. The first three inches made Steph's entire world start to swim in frustration. She grabbed Harry by the shoulder and gasped. The hunger dancing in her eyes increased with her lust. The burning pleasure in her body just increased the deeper inside of Harry.

The debased woman felt Harry's cock inside, most of it. She wrapped her legs around Harry's hips and pushed him deep inside.

"You are all the same," Harry said. "You think you're good girls. I wonder what they would think if they're heroines spent half of their nights being fucked by a mob boss."

Over on the bed, Rebecca had Barbara on her back with a dildo being shoved deep inside of her tight pussy. The assistants helped them out by providing a toy. Rebecca stuffed her long-time girlfriend's pussy with the large cock with a few repeated swipes. Barbara clutched onto the bed, sweat rolling down her face.

"You want me to fuck your ass, too?"

The dildo pushed through the latex of Batgirl's costume. She could not help but squirm out in pleasure. Every now and them, some mysterious force came across the room and struck her clit. It made Barbara's eyes fade in and out with lust burning through them.

Harry sped up his thrusts on Stephanie after the first orgasm. The young girl's eyes flashed with emotions which she was not experienced in taking. She had not been experienced in taking this cock inside of her either. Throbbing hard balls slapped Stephanie on the thighs the deeper he plunged into her.

"Fuck…..fuck me!" Stephanie yelled.

"As you wish, my lovely vixen!"

Harry plowed his cock inside of the Girl Wonder's tight box. He could feel her pussy grabbing him and milking him. Every last inch of cock drove deep inside of her. The thick cock pushed against her entrance and pulled almost all the way out of her before driving deep inside of her.

Stephanie saw stars, multiple times. Her young body received the best workout possible. The mob boss lifted her leg up for leverage and drove it into her.

' _Damn good thing he's holding me up by the leg…it's not like I could do it on my own.'_

Harry pushed his cock into her. The sounds behind him fueled Harry to go in deep just as much as the sounds in front of him. Harry's big thick rod pushed deeper and deeper into Stephanie. Her aching quim processed what was happening next and took Harry all the way inside of her.

"Good girl," Harry said. "Take my cock."

Stephanie's eyes flooded over with an endless amount of lust. Harry plunged his rod inside of her and pulled it completely out of her. She received a good hard thrust into her. Steph grabbed Harry's arm and squeezed his bicep.

Rebecca bent Barbara over on the bed and drove the strap on deep into her pussy. She fingered Barbara's ass through the tight latex. It was almost like she finger-fucked both Barbara and the costume. Barbara pulled back and then drove deep down inside of her.

"Cum for me, Batgirl," Rebecca said.

The lust flowing from Barbara's body almost became too much for her to handle. She came repeatedly. Each time her body felt the burn, it was just an amazing rush.

Steph passed out after the latest orgasm. Harry's big cock pushed deeper inside of her young body and rode it for a few more seconds. He always hated the girl being unconscious, because it gave him no enjoyment. He pulled out of the young girl.

"Okay, honey, this was your first time. You'll be trained to be better soon."

Harry's assistants walked over and lifted Steph's limp body off of the ground. Her wet pussy oozed with the two assistants dragging her over.

"Put her to bed ladies."

Just in time, Nightwing finished Batgirl off. She moved around and the strap on pulled off. She patted on the bed and the boss moved over.

"Guess it's my turn," Rebecca said. "Guess I'm the last one standing."

The two of them kissed with passion. Nightwing's body dragged onto Boss Potter's big cock. He reached over and grabbed her ass. A finger brushed against the edge of her hole and made Rebecca's eyes shift in pleasure. She got closer to coming down on his tool.

Once again, Harry's cock entered the body of the former Circus Acrobat. Her entire body felt the burn of the massive breeding ground going against her. Harry's hand grabbed onto Rebecca's lower back and then she pulled up and pushed down onto her.

Harry ran his hands all over Rebecca's firm chest and made her whimper in never ending lust with each rise and each drop. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry's hard cock the deeper he shoved inside of her. Rebecca stretched herself around his tool and released him.

"You are," Harry said. "Cum for me, honey."

Rebecca shifted her hips up and crashed them down upon Harry's engorged rod. She wanted to be the one that made him cum. His experienced cock shoved inside of Rebecca's tight pussy. Rebecca could not put into mere words how good this made her feel.

His hands held her lower back with a few firm thrusts. The massive cock buried into Rebecca's squeezing and clenching quim. His hands rested on Rebecca's lower back and ensured she would not stray too far from him. Her juices trickled down onto his tool the further it slipped inside of her.

"Cum for me," Harry said to Rebecca.

Rebecca came one more time for Harry. Her entire body obeyed and appreciated the power this man said. Rumors, whispers, told of stories of this man making women do whatever he wanted to.

The dark-haired vixen slapped her thighs down onto him. Harry smiled as the image of one of Gotham's greatest crime fighters riding his cock played before him. It made his balls throb. Harry reached behind Rebecca and pushed deeper inside of her. Her entire body rotated around his cock and shoved it deep inside of her body.

"Yes!"

Her front opened up for Harry to get ahold of her busty chest. The dark-haired woman arched back and took Harry's mouth firmly to the sweaty cleavage. Harry buried his face into the bountiful chest of the woman riding him. Rebecca dug her nails into the side of Harry's shoulder. His face moved in to devour the bouncing tit flesh.

Every second made Rebecca wish this little encounter would not end. Actually, the encounter was not so little. It was very big and very powerful. Harry's thick and throbbing cock drove deeper inside of her.

"I wonder if I'm going to have to call in for reinforcements," Harry said.

"NO!"

The sound of wet flesh smacking together with Harry squeezing her firm ass and making her drop down onto him. His iron hard pole just pushed back into her.

Rebecca's costume splattered with sweat and juices. She did not let this bother her. The further squeezing of his cock made the manhood slam into Rebecca's quim.

Harry gave her all of the credit in the world. Rebecca hung on to Harry's rock hard tool and worked her warm pussy down against him. Harry pushed into her body with rapid fire thrusts. Rebecca dug her nails into his back and gave another passionate moan.

The two fellow heroines watched as Rebecca took his cock and milked it like it was her job. And after tonight, it might be. The crime fighter received a huge cock inside of her. Her juices saturated Harry's mighty prick the deeper it buried inside of her.

"Good," Harry said. "You're good…you'll fit in nicely around here."

Spoiling those heroic pussies for all other men gave the crime boss the greatest amount of satisfaction. The moisture came down Harry's big hard cock and released around him. The woman pushed deep down and squeezed him. Harry ground up against her and then pushed into her even more deep.

Finally, Harry's balls gave way about as well as anything else. He pushed inside of Rebecca where they pressed body to body. He reversed the position and laid down by the side of her, pinning her to the bed.

"You're mine."

Those words signified many things to Rebecca. The best thing they signified was how much they enhanced her growing pleasure. Harry shoved his thick cock inside of her gushing quim and started to fill her up. The seed fired from his balls and inside of her wet pussy.

Rebecca threw her head back. Time ground with each thrust. Each splatter coated the inside of her body and brought Rebecca into a daze.

"Come over here and take care of her."

Stephanie, craving a taste of her new master's seed, stepped over. The beautiful way it trickled out of Rebecca's pussy forced her to dive on top of it and started licking her.

"Batgirl."

Only her name being said made Barbara Gordon pounce upon Harry's cock. The familiar taste of Rebecca's sweet juices trickled into her mouth as she sucked him.

Harry smiled. He knew they would take the bait and now three more of Gotham City's finest heroines were going to be a regular feature of his bedroom. He brushed against the hair of the crime fighter. The red hair tangled against Harry's fingers the more he stroked it.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/27/2017.**


	182. Guard Duty(Fleur and Tonks)

We wrap up Friday the 13th month with Tiffany Cox from Friday the 13th the Game. Head to the Page of Important Links, Go to the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Chapter page.

* * *

 **Guard Duty(Nymphadora Tonks and Fleur Delacour from Harry Potter)**

* * *

The summer before Harry's fifth year brought him a lot of frustration. The lack of contact caused the sorcerer to take things very offensively. At least now, Dumbledore had the decency to send someone to explain the situation to Harry, only after he had sent a letter pretty much outlining his frustrations. It was about as calm and rational as a fifteen year old wizard could right.

Dumbledore should be grateful Harry had no idea how to craft a howler. Otherwise, there would be some troubles. Regardless, the attractive young woman standing across from Harry explained the situation. Harry, being a teenage boy, noticed how her tight white tank top and shorts clung to her curvy body. Harry found himself sneaking peaks at it every few seconds.

"We're really sorry if you feel frustrated," the woman known as Tonks said. "We've been going in, looking on you in at cycles. Between you and me, it's not the most exciting thing in the world to do."

Harry raised an eyebrow and the woman backtracked so fast she almost stumbled over her feet.

"But, it's not that you're not exciting, it's just not that much happens around here," Tonks said. "You know because this isn't a very exciting neighborhood. All of the lawns are neatly cut. All of the houses are as clean as this one, so much you think it's unnatural."

Despite his growing frustration with the situation, Harry pretty much had to smile.

"Dumbledore says that you will be moved in about a week or so," Tonks replied. "He was concerned you would do something drastic, so if you need anything, I'm here for you."

Harry frowned at the woman for a few seconds. She leaned down on the bed and bent down. The cleavage of this twenty-two year old woman pushed into his face.

"Anything I can do for you?" she asked. "Just ask me, I'm here for you."

The frustration of this summer boiled over and Harry just smiled.

"Show me your tits."

Nymphadora Tonks had been caught completely off guard by his request. The Auror shook her head and smiled. There were times where everyone forgot Harry Potter was in fact a teenage boy. The request did not seem too bad for what it might have been.

"Sure, I did say anything, didn't I?"

The thought of exciting the Boy-Who-Lived also made Tonks excited. She gripped the edge of her shirt and flung it off. The D-Cup breasts of the young witch strained against her bra.

"That's showing me your bra," Harry said. "I want to see those nice big tits."

With a surprisingly amount of firmness, Harry tore off her bra. Nym's eyes widened as he not only looked upon her tits. He also cupped them and grabbed onto the very firm flesh. Nymphadora Tonks closed her eyes and relished in the fact that a fifteen year old wizard groped her chest and then also ran one hand down her flat and firm belly. He smiled while flicking at the navel piecing Tonks had.

Harry took out his frustrations over the past few weeks on the ample chest of this young woman. Her nipples stuck firmly and showed she wanted this. Who was Harry to deny her pleasure?

First, she showed her tits to a fifteen-year-old and now Nymphadora Tonks allowed him to undress her and start feeling up her bare pussy. She used her powers to leave it devoided of any hair.

"You said anything that I wanted," Harry said. "Isn't a witch's word powerful?"

Tonks mindlessly nodded as she succumbed to his finger. She heard footsteps coming from out the doorway The thought of asking Harry to stop came to the back of her mind. It came out, but Nym did not request Harry to stop just yet. She took in a deep breath.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Fleur Delacour stepped into a room. She wore a very eloquent silk blouse and a pair of skin tight pants which fit against her perfect ass and legs. The first few buttons opened up to reveal her cleavage.

"This isn't what it looks like," Tonks breathed gasping as Harry's finger entered her dripping hot cunt.

Fleur flashed Nym a cheeky grin. "It looks like you're getting groped by Harry Potter."

The line caused Harry to smile and Nym to flush in embarrassment. Fleur sauntered over with her hips swaying like no one else's business. She leaned in and made eye contact with Harry before smacking one huge kiss on Nymphadora's lips.

If Harry wasn't hard in his pants before, he was not. Fleur and Nymphadora exchanged a very sloppy kiss with each other, and made a production. Fleur joined Harry in feeling up the Auror's body.

Then, Fleur pulled away from Nym and grinned at Harry. "I believe I haven't properly thanked you from saving Gabrielle's life last year."

The Veela undid Harry's trousers and then his pants to pull out his cock. Fleur held the lengthy manhood into her hand and looked on with a smile.

"My apologies for the little boy comment last year as well."

And then, without a word, Fleur Delacour went to town in worshipping Harry's large cock. His eyes closed as something Harry could not imagine in his wildest dreams happened. He was getting a blowjob from a sexy Veela at Number Four Privet Drive of all places.

Fleur tasted the cock of the powerful wizard, smiling all the way through the blowjob. Fleur's mouth sucked around Harry's big cock and made him lurch forward.

Nym had been turned on by Fleur giving Harry a blowjob and had been rather jealous that it was not her in this particular position. Harry felt up the Auror's supple body and squeezed her tight ass. Nym breathed in and let out a couple of very passionate moans the second Harry cupped her.

The time spent with Fleur on her knees made Harry's balls size up. The Veela grabbed his balls and squeezed them sending the cum spiraling into her mouth. She slurped up his cum like it was a divine mean and made Harry grow very weak with desire.

Fleur popped up with her mouth full of cum. She grabbed Nym's face and kissed her furiously. Nym responded by sticking her tongue down Fleur's throat and swapping the cum between them.

In seconds, Fleur stripped out of her clothes to reveal her nakedness. She ran her hands over her body and then allowed Harry to do the same. Harry felt the perfectly firm flesh without an ounce of fat on Fleur. Harry spent some time feeling breasts that were both naturally large and perky.

"Age before beauty," Fleur said pinching Nym's firm juicy ass.

Nym shook her head at the obvious playfulness of the woman in question. She moved up across the bed and spread her thighs for the endowed young man. Harry climbed on top of her and attacked her breasts with a series of kisses. His big cock brushed against her stomach and pushed deep inside of her.

Fleur's eyes closed shut and opened up just in time to see a hazy view of Harry plunging his thick manhood deep into Nymphadora's perfectly tight core. Harry grabbed her from above and slammed his huge cock inside of her tight pussy. The wet walls clamped down around him and released him.

Harry indulged himself in that warm cleavage. Her breasts just seemed to grow which suited Harry just fine. It just gave him more tit flesh to squeeze. He did not neglect the other parts of her namely those legs wrapped around his body. Harry groaned when pushing into her.

Nym's vaginal muscles tightened around Harry. She made herself as tight as possible. It was a very tight fit. The entirety of Harry's massive cock plunged into her tight body. Nym lifted up to meet Harry halfway with her hips rolling up and slamming down. The first orgasm she felt with his cock inside of her stunned Nym's senses and rocked her entire world.

The feeling of power over an older woman made Harry throb. What made him throb ever more was the relentless masturbating of the sexy French veela next to him. Fleur's eyes flooded over with lust.

Fleur Delacour wanted to rip Harry's cock from Nymphadora's cunt and then ride it until every last ounce of cum was in her body. She wanted to have extremely powerful daughters. Fleur's desire increased for Harry tenfold.

It only took a small amount of self-control. Fleur somehow, by some miracle helped back. The moment he finished off though she would pounce him.

Nym's cunt scorched with erotic need. Her pussy secreted more juices than ever before with Harry driving down deep inside of her.

"I guess anything means something amazing, doesn't it?" Harry asked. "Oh, we're going to do this more often again….I'm fucking you in the house of my fucking relatives."

Harry did not think of them too much.

"Shit! Pound my fucking cunt! It's a dirty fucking cunt hole that's only…meant…for your…fucking cum!"

Those last few words had trouble leaving her mouth in any kind of eloquent way. Nym thrashed up and down upon the bed, breathing in heavily and crashing down upon the bed. Harry dug his cock into her pussy. Her nails extended digging into her shoulder. Her warm pussy grabbed in.

Things just grew even more hot as Nym's pussy leaked. Fleur's shameless exploration of her own body and flaunting of it made Harry drill the guard beneath him. Nym's legs scissored around his hips and pushed Harry deeper inside her pussy.

Everything reached the breaking point eventually. Harry plowed the woman underneath him. Her breasts smashed up and Harry buried his face within her cleavage along with his cock in her cunt.

Nym could heard his muffled cries in her tits and knew he was cumming. And she wanted him to cum for her. Her tight walls closed around Harry. The first few pushes of his cock inside of her rocked Nym's senses and made her feel really good.

Both lovers came together. Harry shoved his hard cock into Nym's wet pussy and unloaded his seed inside of her. The first few blasts came fast and the next few blasts coated the inside of her pussy with his seed. Nym's wet walls slid up and squeezed his cock.

Fleur waited for Harry's balls to empty their first payload. The second he pulled out of Nym, she made her move.

"Hey, sexy, I hope there's some more left in the tank."

Fleur's warm tongue danced against Harry's cock and her perfectly soft hand rubbed his balls. Harry groaned the second his cock started to swell back to life. It never came up this fast while masturbating. Yet, Fleur really knew how to get his motor running and keep it running.

"Time for me to repay my debt."

Her pussy drew Harry into it. Fleur purred when straddling Harry's leg. Those soft legs brushing against his waist and her hair just touching down against his face made Harry shiver and rise with lust. He grabbed Fleur by her lower back.

"Fuck me how you always dreamed about fucking me."

Fleur's legs squeezed Harry. They felt so soft. Harry touched Fleur's bare legs and made his cock jump up another inch. His erection got bigger and harder the second Fleur pushed into her.

Her allure blasted to a high degree about the room. Natural sex magic increased and made Nymphadora Tonks thrust her hips repeatedly in the air, bucking them nice a wildly.

Harry entered Fleur's chamber with his big cock. Fleur's lips pushed around Harry's head and then eased down onto him. The softness of her body brushed up against him. Then her wet pussy dropped down and took Harry's entire cock inside of her.

"OH YES!" Fleur cheered the very second she dropped herself down onto him. "FUCK YES!"

The delicious witch dropped down onto him. She started to curse in a combination of English and French. Fleur rocked her pussy all the way down on Harry's cock and squeezed him very tightly. Harry reached behind Fleur and cupped her ample backside.

"You're so fucking tight," Harry groaned. "I like it."

"I know you like it, baby," Fleur said. "And I'll stay tight no matter how many fucking times I ride on this big hard cock."

Fleur tightened her core around Harry. No one ever made her cum like this. Harry with his strength, power, and touch stimulated Fleur into gushing all over his cock. And she gushed in other ways as well, with his hands moving into position and touching her.

The riding only increased as did Harry's pleasure. Every single square inch of Fleur's body brushed against him. Harry took those hard little nipples in his mouth and gave them a firm squeeze and an even firmer suck. Fleur's eyes shifted back and forth the further she rode on Harry.

"Yes," Harry groaned "YES!"

Fleur enjoyed having this powerful wizard underneath her body. She felt him up and was very pleased. The two molded together. Fleur squeezed her pussy around his big cock and rode him like a prized stallion. Her juices flowed to lubricate his cock.

The sex flowing through the air weakened Nym's inhibitions. She extended her fingers and went deep inside of her core. No matter what she did finger-fucking herself did not feel as good as having Harry's cock into her.

"Grab my ass. Squeeze it….feel how nice and firm it is!"

Fleur's ass was just as fine as the rest of her. Harry spent much time worshipping every inch of the goddess's body. Fleur slammed herself down upon Harry.

The juices flowing between them allowed Fleur to ride Harry even faster. Her eyes clouded over with thinly veiled lust the further she worked upon Harry's cock. Everything was coming to a peak. Fleur could not do anything other than cum and she kept cumming hard.

The warm presses of Fleur made Harry feel good. She kept riding him like there was no tomorrow. Harry did not see her tiring out any time soon. Harry attacked her breasts digging is lust into them. Fleur's eyes shifted back the further she rose and dropped down onto Harry.

"Naughty boy!" she gasped.

Harry slipped a finger into her tight bum and fucked her hard. Then something else slipped into her. Nym's tongue extended and swiped into Fleur's backside as well.

"Ah, shapeshifter," Harry groaned. "That could come in handy."

"It does," Fleur agreed.

Harry did wonder about the relationship between these two. He decided not to worry about that at the minute even though several very enticing visual images just made his cock nice and hard. Harry pressed against her body. Fleur's wet pussy grabbed him from above and tightened around him.

"Give me your seed," Fleur said. "Don't you want to cum inside of me?"

She used a little girl voice which made Harry as hard as a rock. Harry pushed inside of this powerful witch. Her allure intermingled with Harry's pheromones. She kept riding him like there was no tomorrow. Fleur's moist center grabbed Harry and tensed around him.

Fleur's scratched up Harry's back. The creature inside of her demanded to be bred. Fleur would ride him until that event happened. Her pussy grabbed Harry nice and tight, squeezing him with each push.

"Closer," Harry grunted.

Excitement burned through Fleur's body. Her eyes flashed with hunger the deeper and faster she dropped down onto him. Fleur's wet pussy squeezed him very tightly and clenched him. Harry pushed Fleur down onto his rod and made her squeeze him.

Harry's intense touching of Fleur's body made the vixen ooze her juices onto his cock. She milked Harry to try and draw out his cream. Harry groaned the further Fleur dropped down onto him. She tensed around him to milk his balls.

Another load erupted from Harry's cock. He saw stars when pushing up into Fleur. His balls discharged and fired cum inside of her. Fleur's wet pussy slammed down onto Harry and came along with him. Their bodies grinded into and grabbed at each other as Harry discharged his completely load into him.

Fleur pushed away from him. The second she turned on her hands and knees to face Nym's dripping wet pussy to lick it Harry grabbed her by the waist.

"Who said we were done?"

Harry's hard cock pushed against her entrance after briefly teasing her ass.

"We're not," Fleur said. "Fuck me until you can't go anymore."

"You're a greedy bitch," Nym said.

Fleur shoved her tongue into Nymphadora's pussy. She hit all of the spots which eliminated any protest coming from the older woman.

"Hope you brought a lunch," Harry teased her.

He slammed into Fleur's body again. She retained every amount of tightness from the first time. Her pussy stretched perfectly and lubricated him to the tip down to his base.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **10/29/2017.**


	183. Recruitment Options(Voodoo)

**Recruitment Options: (Priscilla Kitaen/Voodoo from DC Comics/Wildcats)**

* * *

After showing his pass, security escorted Harry back into the VIP room of a strip club in Bludhaven. It was one of the safer places to be because the establishment took security seriously. They would have to make the money they did from the people who were coming out of town.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter. She will be with you momentarily."

Harry made himself at home at their request and took a grape from the bowl of complimentary fruit. He spent a couple of minutes waiting. The doors swung open and the sight which Harry gazed upon blew him away. The woman dressed in a see through purple top stretching against her ample bosom and showing her tightened stomach. Plenty of delicious dark skin could be seen from this level. Her silky black hair came down. A couple of scarves wrapped around her neck. The face of the ebony beauty shined.

She dressed in a pair of tight leather pants to really squeeze the woman's ample booty. The music started to kick up and she stepped over.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "You've purchased the VIP treatment…well congratulations, you also passed all of the standards to be accepted."

"I'm glad, Miss Kitaen," Harry said.

The woman's professional demeanor faded for a second after Harry said her given name. She leaned in and extended an elegantly trimmed fingernail at his face. She straddled his lap when moving in to whisper in his ear.

"Call me Voodoo," she said. "And sit back and enjoy the fun."

The music kicked on with a high beat. Voodoo swayed her hips a slight amount to the left and a more significant amount to the right. Her body started to rock to the music.

The scarves slid off of her body. Voodoo ran her hands over her sultry body. The chocolate curves made Harry's mouth water when she slid from her breasts down her waist and then all the way to touch her hot ass. The ebony vixen slid her hands down her legs and made sure to touch every inch. Voodoo leaned in and put her hands on Harry's face to run down her body.

She then turned around, her ass bumping and grinding for him. Voodoo grabbed Harry's hands and lifted them up to put them on her ass and allow them to slide down. Voodoo stepped back and showcase a mouth-watering amount of flexibility by doing a back bend to the ground. Her palms brushed to the ground.

Voodoo lifted her leg and placed it down upon the chair. She unzipped her boot slowly to reveal her foot. A sexy work of art came out. Voodoo rubbed her bare foot across Harry's lap and smiled when she saw him.

"The clients should be as comfortable as possible."

Voodoo unbuckled Harry's pants and freed him from his confinements. Harry's big cock stood out proud. The stripper inspected the merchandise for a second before putting up her other boot. This time her left foot brushed against Harry's bare cock.

"Excellent," Harry said. "Your work is up to your advertised standards P….Voodoo."

She smiled and spent the next ten seconds teasing Harry's cock with her silky toes. Voodoo moved away and swayed her hips back and forth. She took her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her face. Harry eyed a pair of nice breasts contained in a satin bra. The chocolate melons made his mouth water.

"They're real," Voodoo breathed unclipping her bra and allowing it to fall down to the ground. "See for yourself."

The dark nipples poked up. Harry hungered for them. The man reached out and cupped Voodoo's breasts. Harry's fingers brushed against Voodoo's nipples and her pleasure spiked from a very obvious moan. Harry touched and cupped her, fondling her breasts. Voodoo's breasts squeezed underneath Harry's hands with a few pushes and releases.

"Let's continue the show," she said backing off.

The music kicked up in a higher intensity. Voodoo's hips swayed back and forth when making sure Harry's eyes locked onto them. Harry reached over and cupped her ass. She slid her pants down to show Harry her thong. The transparent material stretched against her ass and then Voodoo turned a little bit. She put her legs on the chair to show Harry the hints of her pussy through the thong.

Voodoo swayed her hips a little bit more and then climbed onto Harry's lap. His cock ground through the edge of the thong. Voodoo's juices stained as she felt this big hunk of meat.

"So, this is what the VIP treatment entails, does it?" Harry asked.

She turned around and put her hands on Harry's thighs. Voodoo shimmied down his body, rubbing every inch of her perfect, soft, ebony flesh down Harry's big cock. His thick cock came up.

Harry gave her a smile as Voodoo turned around. Her hand gripped the underside of his cock and stroked it even more. Voodoo took her left hand and slid the thong down her legs. Her wet pussy revealed from him. Harry's cock stood up straighter as Voodoo climbed onto his lap.

"Ready for your perk?" she asked.

Harry put his hands on her waist and then moved up to grab Voodoo's tits. He squeezed them and caused her to sink down onto his cock. The look on her face indicated the labor it was to shove as much of this stiff prick inside her as possible.

The sorcerer pushed Voodoo down onto his prick. The chocolate goddess gave him a passionate moan the further and faster she drove herself down on Harry's engorged prick. His hands brushed against Voodoo's nipples and then he moved in to suck on them.

Voodoo got more than she bargained for and he got more than his money's worth. Harry touched Voodoo's ass and squeezed it before giving her a solid spank on said ass. Voodoo slid down his engorged pole with flesh smacking against flesh. She passionately screamed out in lust.

Harry's hands trailed down her body. Every inch of flesh just lit up for Harry and demanded to be touched and to be played with. Voodoo drove her wet pussy all the way down Harry's engorged pole and pulled up almost completely before sinking down onto him. Harry's fingers made sure to make her feel everything.

Normally, protocol indicated that you should not kiss your clients. Even the VIP treatment ones, as rare as they were, did not get that privilege. Harry's lips met hers and Voodoo could feel her eyes just glaze over with lust the deeper Harry pushed his tongue inside of her wonderful throat cavity.

Harry smiled as the woman let herself go with this kiss. She rode him even more passion before going away from him. Her wet pussy clamped down onto him and squeezed him. The very elegant tightness was making Harry feel good. And what else felt good was Voodoo's tight ass which Harry had no option other to squeeze and to play with. He pushed her deeper towards him.

"Oooh!"

She let out a scream and they continued with Harry kissing her neck and then moving to shift his aggressions to her breasts. Her soft cleavage received the full tongue treatment from her lover. Harry cupped her ass and made her work for his cock.

Voodoo's eyes shifted over. Harry could feel the tension rise up among her loins. Their sweaty bodies clashed together. Voodoo took Harry deep inside of her and milked Harry's hard prick inside of her. His balls slapped up against Voodoo's wet pussy.

For the first time ever, Voodoo came hard thanks to the cock of one of the clients. Harry plunged his thick cock inside of her and stretched Voodoo's wet pussy. He pumped up inside of her and made her cunt just gush all over him. Harry planted his cock into her. Voodoo thrashed back a little bit and took her pussy down onto him. Her wet pussy grabbed Harry and released him.

Harry slipped out of Voodoo's wet pussy and motioned for her to climb onto the couch. Voodoo seductively crawled over the table and onto the couch. Harry smacked Voodoo's ass and put her on the couch. The wizard walked over to Voodoo and slid a finger inside of her.

"It's still nice a wet," Harry said. "And you're mine now, Pricilla."

Harry slipped his hard cock into her. This violated the agreement, and all protocols of dealing with the client. One of them taking her like this on the couch. The only problem was that Pricilla really did not give a fuck about protocol now. All she gave a fuck about was fucking and taking a huge cock inside of her tight pussy. Twelve inches of engorged meat shoved into her wet hole and then pulled out before driving deep inside of her. Harry's thick balls repeatedly slapped her from behind.

"Yes, " she agreed. "I'm yours….I'm yours….now!"

She let out a scream of lust the further Harry plunged into her body. He took her wet hole from behind with repeated thrusts.

"You never had a client like me, have you?" Harry asked. "I think you'll be working with me as well…unless you want people to know your secret."

Voodoo tensed up. Her pleasure only tapered off slightly. Harry mastered her body as it squirmed underneath him. She could not fight out if she wanted to and no, she did not want to. Everything Harry did to her had been completely and utterly with her consent.

"They're going to learn what a big slut you are," Harry growled in her ear planting his cock inside of her wet pussy. "Tell them…tell me…admit that you're a slut and you want my cock."

"Yes, I want your cock!" Voodoo yelled. "And I'll take it in all of my holes for free!"

"That makes you a slut."

His hard cock rammed into Voodoo's slick pussy. Voodoo clamped down onto Harry's iron hard fuck pole. He cupped her ass and then repeatedly drilled himself inside of her wet pussy. Harry pulled away from her and drove it into her.

"You're cumming again," Harry said. "You're giving me my money's worth and all that much more."

Harry cupped Voodoo's breasts and squeezed them. The wizard plunged deep inside of Voodoo's wet cavern. Harry slid his huge prick deeper inside of her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drove his huge cock deeper inside of her body.

"Fuck…me!" Voodoo yelled. "Fuck me!"

Her beautiful siren song came out the deeper Harry plunged inside. Harry took her into the couch with a hard thrust. His massive cock struck her center.

Pricilla Kitaen's warm pussy grabbed Harry's hard cock from behind. He shoved his thick meat inside of her. The shape shifting stripper rose up off of the bed for Harry to cup her tits. He squeezed them hard and then moved up her body.

Harry's white cock disappearing between her dark thighs and into her pussy allowed for an erotic contrast. His hands roamed and spent some time traveling from her breasts and nice thick ass. Harry's finger pushed against Voodoo's asshole and then touched her from behind. He slapped Voodoo's ass and plunged into her.

"Cum for me, Pricilla."

He used her given name and not her stripper alias. Her employer said it signified control and Voodoo just crushed her pussy against his cock. Harry plunged deeper inside of her with a repeated series of thrusts. His cock, hardened as it was, went deeper inside of her.

"It's going to be my turn."

Voodoo's words to implore him to pull out because this might have been going too far. The thought of having his cock buried inside of her and seeding her made her feel that much better. Her body sized up with tension and came all over his big cock.

Harry groaned and rode out this beauty's orgasm. Her dark body coated with a sheen of sweat, her thighs wet with juices was a beautiful sight. And a sight which made Harry's hardened cock only drive deeper into Voodoo's slick pussy. He groaned and pulled out completely before driving deep inside of her. He slammed cock first into her. The rippling effect made Harry drive deep inside of her.

"My turn," Harry warned her.

It was her last chance to tell him he should pull out and not cum in her unprotected womb. Harry plowed her hard from behind and she tensed up. Harry worked deep inside her and pushed her.

His balls discharged and the first few blasts shoved into Voodoo's pussy. The seed spilled into her body. Harry claimed her womb for his own and spilled his seed deep inside of her pussy. She groaned when squeezing him and milking him. Harry plunged into her tight center.

Harry pulled out of Voodoo. She collapsed down on the couch. Harry smiled and put an envelope down on the bedside table. He leaned down and kissed Voodoo's lips before slipping out.

Voodoo had been left in the backroom. She took the money and opened it up. A very official looking government form along with several crisp hundred dollar bills clipped to the note.

"If you want to be something more," Voodoo read. "We can discuss perks in my office."

Oh, she would be doing more than discussing, if she worked for him. And the pay totaled to be triple of what she made on a good week.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 11/3/2017.**


	184. Bending At His Whim(Katara)

**Bending At His Whim(Katara from Avatar the Last Airbender)**

* * *

Katara positioned herself on the edge of the beach. She dressed in a tight white top which stretched up to reveal her trip stomach. The shorts came down to above her knees to reveal her bare legs for the world. She wore no shoes or anything covering her feet. The sand brushed against the soles of said feet when she walked across the sand.

Two hands placed on her waist from behind. Katara turned around and looked towards the green-eyed man who walked towards her. He dressed in nothing other than a towel which wrapped around his waist. It hid the treasures which Katara longed to reach out and touch.

"You're still having some issues with your control," Harry said. "I can help you relax. And I can help you focus."

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. "I think I had it earlier and then everything just fell apart."

The water bender's lips curled into a frustrated frown. Harry reached up to put a hand on her shoulder and then slid down. His fingers brushed against Katara's flat belly. Her dark skinned look deliciously toned. Harry moved in closer towards his younger charge and looked her dead in the eye.

"To gain control, you must first relinquish it."

Katara wondered how this made any sense. His hands moved from her stomach and then touched Katara's back. The towel held up around his waist. Katara tried not to give into temptation and rip it off of him. Her heart beat heavier as Harry pushed his fingers against her hair.

"Just go what feels natural. You'll understand when the feeling comes to you."

What felt natural was a kiss coming to Harry from Katara. Katara's wet lips pushed against Harry's. She leaned into him with a hungry kiss. Those nails dug against Harry's shoulder and dug against him. The two moved together with Harry's hands finding their way to cup Katara's supple young backside. Her leg slowly lifted around him and tried to snag around the towel.

Katara pulled away from Harry and kissed the side of his neck. She lost herself in the lust felt for this handsome warrior before her. More kisses worshipped Harry from the shoulder, all the way down his chest, and down to his abs. Katara's hands gripped his towel and flung it off him.

The prize Katara sought come out into the picture. She put a hand on Harry's cock.

"Touch it," Harry commanded.

The younger girl reached in and cupped Harry's cock. She closed her eyes and ran down. The teenager enjoyed the cock of this older man in her hand. She was technically legal, but given that Harry was ageless and rumored to be centuries old, this felt a bit taboo and naughty. It brought a scorching feeling through her.

"On your knees and show your devotion."

Katara dropped down to her knees on the towel which dropped from Harry. She took Harry's cock in her mouth and worshipped him. Her eyes glazed over when sucking on the head and then sliding down to lick him.

Harry groaned at the feeling of Katara's perfectly warm lips wrap around his hard cock. The sorcerer plunged himself deep inside of Katara's mouth and stretched out her throat. Every single touch of her mouth around his cock made Harry throb something fierce.

The Water Bender lost herself into this massive rod going into her mouth. Harry started to have his way with her warm oral hole. He pulled from Katara and slid out of her mouth. His thick rod speared her warm lips and then had been released from her.

"Get closer," Harry told her. "Closer."

Katara moved further down Harry's rod hard phallus and sucked it. Harry grabbed onto the back of her head and face-fucked the younger girl. She appreciated it judging by the sensual moans coming through her. Katara's wet mouth clamped down on Harry and released him.

"Oh, good girl," Harry growled. "You're a very good girl."

The throbbing hard cock of the young man pushed into the mouth of this perfect little cock sucker. Harry made sure to look down into her eyes and take his big cock further into Katara's oral hole. She stretched around his pole and sucked him deeply.

Water rose up and then slammed into Katara. Her shirt was soaked in the water, as was the towel underneath her. Her hair dripped wet with water to give a very sexy look. Harry worked himself hard into Katara's mouth. She reached up to feel his balls.

Katara's arousal increased with how wet she was and it was not because of the water either. It was just because of Harry slamming his cock repeatedly into her opening mouth. Katara's warm oral hole accepted Harry's cock repeatedly and quickly inside of her mouth.

"A very good girl," Harry groaned. "Keep sucking me. Suck my hard cock."

Katara intended to please her master and she kept working over his pole. Her entire body burned with pleasure. She want more than a cock down her throat. Katara rubbed herself through her soaked shorts and took in a deep breath. Her nose buried against him.

The groaning from Harry's balls swelling and clenching reached a fever pitch. Katara's warm and lusty eyes looked up to meet Harry. Harry slid his cock deeper inside of Katara's wet throat hole. He pushed against her and then grabbed her hair.

"Get ready," Harry said. "You're going to get your gift."

Katara closed her eyes and sucked his cock harder. The swelled organ pushed it way deeper and quicker into Katara's warm hole. Harry held on and slammed inside of her mouth. His balls sized up and then started to perform their discharge into her mouth.

The sense of relief Harry felt increased. The eager water bender drew his cum from his balls. Katara almost gagged at the amount of cum splashing into her mouth. She took Harry like a queen though. Her warm lips sucked Harry as hard as possible when dragging an immense amount of cum out of his balls and into her mouth.

She popped away from him. Katara grinned when crawling back on her knees. She made sure Harry saw the sheer white shirt which was soaking wet. Harry grabbed her shirt and pealed it off of her. Katara's deliciously perky breasts came into full view. Harry attacked them with his mouth and caused her passions to rise up.

The shorts came off to reveal Katara's bare pussy for him. Harry's fingers danced around the lips of the lovely woman. He spun her around and drove a finger inside of her cunt from behind.

"You want more than my finger," Harry said.

"Yes," Katara breathed.

"Say it louder," Harry growled digging his finger into Katara's delicious snatch.

"YES!" she screamed. "I want your cock."

Water rose up and Katara leaned back, resting on the water. She held it steady and held her control so as to not slip through. Harry climbed over her and rubbed down her thighs. Kisses lit Katara up. He stopped at her belly button and licked her before heading down to her pussy.

"It's plenty wet," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure you can take my cock. Are you ready to be fucked?"

Katara answered by wrapping her soft legs around Harry's body. Harry closed in closer to Katara with his cock just barely edging against her pussy. The warmth of Katara dragged Harry just a tiny bit closer to her. Harry's cock liad right outside of her entrance. The gates were about ready to part for Katara.

"Come on, "Katara breathed. "Do it."

"I think you forgot who is in control now."

Harry teased Katara with a cock head which parted her. It sent waves of energy down her. Katara reclined back on a literal water bed ready and willing to take his huge cock inside of her. The water splashed her breasts making her nipples erect. Harry continued to serve her by sucking her nipple and then pulling back. He cupped her breast and gave it a squeeze.

A multitude of different emotions passed through Katara's mind. The one thought broadcasted stronger than the other.

"It's time."

Katara could very much get on board with this. Harry lined up his cock for her entrance and then shoved it inside of her. Katara's body bent a little bit. She maintained the control on the makeshift bed they were going at it on. Harry reached forward to grab her breasts and squeezed it.

Harry plunged deep inside of the water-bending beauty. Her warm pussy slid up to greet Harry's hard cock the deeper and deeper he plunged inside of her. Harry's massive prick pushed deep into her body and felt the warmth of her pussy grip onto him.

Her entire world flashed in pleasure. The caress of the water against her body only made Katara tingle with excitement. Harry looking down on her dripping wet body only made Katara feel even better than ever before. Harry rose up and plunged deeper inside of her.

"Take my cock," Harry said.

"Yes," Katara breathed in his ear.

She dug her nails against Harry's arm when he pulled almost all the way out and plunged into her body. They connected with each other with a lustful encounter only increasing. Harry pushed down inside of Katara and then slid all the way out of her dripping warm cunt.

Harry planted his hard cock as far into Katara's body as possible. Katara stretched her pussy around Harry's massive prick and then Harry pulled out of her. He repeatedly drove himself deeper inside of Katara, stretching her out. The warmth increased and built the further Harry went inside of her.

"Time to let it go," Harry ordered.

Letting it go never felt so good. Katara's warm walls tugged Harry's thick prick. He shoved deep inside of her sopping wet hole with a couple of hard thrusts. Katara dug her nails into Harry's back to the point where she swore stars began to form against her eyes.

Harry crashed them down against the water. The water engulfed their bodies. Harry looked up to see her body dripping wet in more ways than one. Seeing Katara in this particular state only hardened Harry's cock even more and drove him deep inside her body.

Time passed as Harry allowed the orgasm to past through Katara. Her eyes locked up against Harry. The lust burning through her pussy only grew stronger. Harry waited for Katara's need to be stuffed full of cock to return.

Harry rammed himself deep onto her. The water splashed Katara's face which kept her alert just enough to take him.

"You're going to cum for me again," Harry said. "I hope you're ready."

Katara's eyes shifted over. Harry dragged her body all the way to the edge of something fabulous. Tingles spread all over her body from Harry battering her tight pussy. They continued to increase the deeper and faster Harry drove his cock inside of her body.

"Such a tight pussy," Harry groaned. "It's going to feel good cumming all over my big cock. Wouldn't you agree?"

She would have to agree. Katara saw stars from the second Harry buried himself into her. Harry pulled out of her pussy and then drove into her again. The repeated thrusts bringing Harry deeper inside of Katara made her want him and crave him even more.

"There's a nice big load for you," Harry said. "And your body is going to submit to me when you take my cum, isn't it?"

Katara's eyes flushed over. Harry gave her his cock repeatedly. The gift which contained inside those balls prepared to peak. Her entire body flushed over with an endless amount of lust. Harry pulled almost completely out of her.

She wanted Harry's seed inside. Harry's hard cock touched Katara at her warm pussy lips. His balls brushed against her. Katara's hips jumped up. Her head whipped up with water dripping down from the back of her hair. Harry picked up the tempo.

Harry allowed her to cum one more time. Her pussy gripped Harry's cock and milked him. The face of the beautiful woman contorted and her screams came. Harry slowed down just enough to let what was going to come, come next. His fingers touched Katara's thigh.

"Don't clean it out when I cum inside you."

Those words hit Katara with a force which made her body shudder. He was going to cum in her unprotected womb and spill so much virile seed inside of her. Her body tingled one more time. The pleasure cascading in her was second to none.

Harry took her accommodating pussy. The water faded away almost. Harry kept her up in the air to guide her down. Her orgasm closed in completely.

"Let it out," Harry said.

Katara's eyes screwed shut and the pleasure just rose up to a fever pitch. Her body peaked and took Harry cock first into her. She stretched out on his pole when it found its way inside of her body.

The cum found its final destination. Harry pumped his huge load inside of Katara. His balls discharged and sprayed the inside of her womb with thick semen.

"It feels good to yield control," Harry said. "Doesn't it?"

She yielded control, only to make it stronger. The never ending barrage of cum from those thick balls were almost obscene. Katara received a huge blast coating the inside of her womb with a never ending flood of semen.

One drop caused Katara to land directly in the mud. She should have been a bit more mindful of her surroundings. She looked up with a sheepish grin. The warm mud dripped down her face. Katara rolled over in the puddle, on her hands and knees.

The sexy woman dripped in mud. Harry looked at her pussy opened up while she kneeled in the puddle of mud.

"Ready to go again?" Katara asked.

She smeared her body with the mud giving her a sexy sheen. It coated to her dark skin. Harry grabbed her hips and slammed his extended cock inside of her.

"Oh, you dirty fucking girl," Harry said.

The mud splashed as both of them got down and dirty. Katara figured this was setting them up so they could take a nice warm shower. Harry drilled her deep thrusts and worked her up.

The hot sight continued on the beach with Harry drilling Katara and burying her deep into a puddle of mud of her own creation. Harry's balls grew the harder he pushed into her. He grabbed her hair which came clean from the water splashing out of it.

Katara allowed herself to be fucked in the mud. It was dirty and she loved being fucked like this. Something about being debased like this turned her on.

Harry's balls clenched and he prepared to fire into her. First, he wanted to make her cum even more. The thrill ride increased throughout the night the deeper Harry drove inside. Katara's nails dug into Harry's hand. His balls slapped against her.

Somehow, the next load was even more immense than the first one. Harry hung on for an immense ride. His cum discharged into her and filled her completely up to the brim one more time.

Katara's hands slipped and she fell face first in the mud with Harry fucking her down into it and spanking her ass.

"Good," Harry said after pulling. "Clean yourself."

The flood of water came and splashed Katara's body. Harry's cock hardened at the water droplets falling from her body. Katara turned around and walked towards the beach house with her hips swaying. Harry allowed her to call the next play.

Soon, she would be screaming for more cock than ever before.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **11/5/2017.**


	185. Triumphant(O-Ren Ishii)

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty-Five: Triumphant(O-Ren Ishii From Kill Bill)**

* * *

Flashes of blade cracked against each other. The figure dressed in black moved to face against a figure dressed in green. O-Ren Ishii's eyes flared up in anger when charging towards the enemy. Her blade extended and readied to attack.

The dreaded Dragon, one of the greatest warlords throughout the land, dodged the attack. O-Ren smashed the blade against the wall. The emerald eyed and emerald clad figure nailed the attacker several times. The spoils of war would go to the winner of this battle. O-Ren's heart beat strongly. She came off to the side against him. This Dragon showed the fire he had be sweeping her off of her feet. Literally, although not figuratively, at least just not yet.

The one and only Harry Potter watched as the woman moved with swift determination and beauty. She charged him. Harry said nothing, offered no wasted movement, and just focused on the battle. And also on the woman's tight looking ass for a brief second as she turned around. O-Ren charged at Harry and hurled a dagger at him. Harry blocked the dagger and hurled it back. The blade of the dagger ripped through the shirt and dropped O-Ren to the ground.

First blood, but not the last blood as O-Ren rolled over onto her back and aimed some kicks at Harry from her back. She fired at him with as much kicks as possible. She sprung up and went for a kick. Harry blocked her foot and then ripped her boot off.

Her bare foot came back and Harry caught it before taking her down onto the ground. Both of them rolled down on the ground with each other. O-Ren intended to stab Harry, only to realize he had the advantage. She did tear the top of his battle uniform off in the process.

"Impressive."

That one word caused O-Ren to flash forward in the battle. She rushed towards him from behind. The two crashed blades together. He went underneath O-Ren and flipped the woman down to the ground.

Harry swept behind her and then put his hand on her waist to hold her into position. His hand came down lower between her legs and started to sweep through her pants. O-Ren's eyes clouded over in surprise before Harry took her down with one attack.

"A true warrior is prepared for any attacks."

The stimulation of her senses dazed O-Ren. "Fair enough."

Her entire body had been put on fire by that touch. O-Ren blocked out her desire and focused on what she needed to do. She flipped over and landed. One boot ripped off and Harry followed the progress of her toes against the ground. She aimed a kick but then landed on her back. O-Ren flipped over onto the ground. Her foot sole brushed against the crotch of Harry's pants.

The feared Cottonmouth rubbed Harry's crotch with her bare foot through his pants. Then, the next thing Harry knew, she wrapped her leg around him and flipped him down onto the ground. Turnabout was in fact fair play the moment she put Harry down onto the ground.

O-Ren reached around him and undid the front of his pants. She yanked his cock from his pants and wrapped her hand around it. She tightened around the hardening member in her hand and started to roughly tug on it. She thought finally she found the Dragon's weakness or at least a chink in his armor.

Harry felt O-Ren's very intense handjob which manipulated every single last inch of his cock. Harry groaned at the feeling of O-Ren pushing her fingers down and tugging on his manhood. Each tug brought the blood out of Harry's hand.

She tried to stab him in the side of the neck. Harry blocked O-Ren and rolled her over onto the ground. He pinned her down where Harry was on top of her. Harry's mouth pushed onto O-Ren's with a kiss. He forced her mouth open and attacked the vicious warrior with a kiss. O-Ren's nails raked the back of Harry's neck. She would have drawn blood from someone with less sturdy skin.

Both of them pulled away from each other. Harry's cock still hung out erect and O-Ren's body suit slipped off to reveal the first few hints of her breasts. O-Ren charged at her, but Harry dodged the attack. He grabbed O-Ren around and then shoved her into the wall. He rammed his hard cock into the back of her leg which caused O-Ren to grow weak at the knees. Harry tore at the crotch of her outfit.

"It's all about stimulating nerve endings."

Harry shoved his fingers deep into O-Ren. He found the right pleasure point. His fingers pumped her pussy. The hand on the right side rubbed her clit and made O-Ren's eyes flood over. She allowed a gasp of pleasure to emit from her.

"Do you succumb?"

O-Ren's warrior spirit would not be denied. She fought away from him no matter how much pleasure she had. O-Ren pushed back, her pussy bared just as much as his cock was. She rushed to attack him. O-Ren leaped into the air and wrapped her legs around him.

The woman's thighs wrapped around Harry's head. She tried to smother him with them. Harry's hands did not make any attempt to pry her legs free. Harry instead started to stroke her legs which made O-Ren's concentration break. He moved over to where his mouth was lined up against her pussy.

' _All's fair in love and war,'_ Harry breathed.

His tongue pushed against O-Ren's moist opening and forced her hips to buck up. Harry repeatedly and endlessly slurped her pussy from one side. He rotated his tongue up against her wet hole. O-Ren reached up and grabbed the back of his head.

Harry broke O-Ren's grip around his neck by eating her pussy. He pulled up and smiled, showing her the juices dripping down from his lips. O-Ren flipped up with a dagger in her hand. Harry caught her arm and spun around.

"That dagger is no match for my spear."

His throbbing hard cock pushed against O-Ren's tight entrance when holding her up against the wall. Harry's hard fingers shoved deep inside of her wet pussy. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her. His cock brushed against her tender thighs.

"Take me!" she begged Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Is that a confession I'm the superior warrior?"

O-Ren kicked Harry off of the wall and she wrapped her legs around his body. The gorgeous woman slammed her pussy down onto his cock. The great Dragon's cock now entered her body. O-Ren wrapped her legs tighter around him and pushed down onto him.

Harry tugged open the front of her top, holding himself up. O-Ren tried to ride him down to the ground so she could be on top of him. While Harry appreciated her balance at riding his cock when they were both standing, Harry was not about to succumb to her.

The woman took Harry's big cock inside of her. O-Ren's eyes flooded over with lust. One of her nipples stuck out demanding to be touched and squeezed. Lust spread through her. She had to have this cock inside of her repeatedly. And she did have it inside of her repeatedly.

"And look, you're cumming already."

The state of O-Ren's body could not be argued. She had been forced to cum all over Harry's cock. The big engorged rod just slid into her deep and far as possible. Harry clutched her hip and drove O-Ren onto him. Her wet pussy closed around him and released Harry.

"Cum for me again."

Harry did not want this to stop. The divine woman bouncing on top of his rod rode Harry. Harry leaned against the wall and then spun her around. His cock pulled from her body just long enough to feel the loss. Harry repositioned himself and shoved his rod into her.

Blisters of pleasure came from O-Ren the further Harry drove inside of her body. Harry pulled out of her almost and then slammed himself into her. She grabbed his waist with a crushing fury. O-Ren's nails dug into the side of Harry's neck and into his back.

The powerful and strong woman submitted to Harry. She would never admit it out loud in those many words. Harry did not need a confession because O-Ren taking his cock was more than enough for Harry to get it. Her screams of Harry blasting his rod into her made things all better. He pulled out from her and then drove his huge cock into her tightening vice one more time. Harry groaned and then shoved himself into her one more time. The tip of his cock danced against her wet slit.

"Keep it up," O-Ren encouraged him. "Don't you…don't you dare stop fucking me!"

Harry had no intention to do anything other than keep driving his cock inside of her tight pussy. O-Ren wrapped her legs around him and took Harry inside of her.

He pulled out of her and left O-Ren dazed in more ways than one. Harry grabbed her juicy ass and squeezed it. He turned O-Ren around. Her leg extended out and Harry ran his hand down it. One leg bent back from behind and the other slid across the ground. Harry aimed his cock at her and shoved his manhood deep inside of the powerful crime figure.

Twelve inches of cock blistered her center. O-Ren took the cock of this legendary figure inside of her. Each thrust called to her pussy like some demonic whisper. The whispers compelled her to cum all over his big cock. Harry shoved his cock deeper inside of O-Ren and stretched her completely out. Harry pulled almost all the way out and shoved his big cock into her with one more hard push.

She spoke in a multitude of language. Harry could translate the dirty filthy verbiage coming from her. Harry's thick tool shoved as far into her as fast as possible. Harry put his hands on her back and buried as much of his cock. He went balls deep inside of O-Ren and caused her to tighten him.

One more orgasm before Harry went to town on her. He drove himself into her on a constant basis. The skilled hands of the warrior left marks in the wall. The deeper Harry went, the more she was feeling alive. His cock just made her feel something special. The energy cascading through her body came as about second to none. Harry pulled out of O-Ren and slammed himself inside of her one more time.

"Cum for me," Harry ordered.

O-Ren's entire body flared up with lust. She took everything the Dragon gave her. It was a mark of pride to take this every single step of the way. O-Ren's body sized up and then released her lust in several warm spurts of cum. Harry pulled from her and drove deep inside of her one more time.

"Again," Harry said. "I want to feel you moan again."

O-Ren did do just this. She moaned heavenly the deeper Harry plunged his cock inside of her. Her walls clamped around him. The fight had been driven out of the beautiful warrior just as fast as the man drove his cock into her. Every single thrust drove O-Ren over the edge. Harry pulled out of her and then drove his big cock inside of her tightening pussy.

"One more time."

The obedience of the woman had been surprising. She wanted to make him cum though. O-Ren's channeled the superior muscle strength against his organ. Every time Harry shoved inside of her, it was a feeling of burning lust throughout her body.

"One more time," Harry ordered.

O-Ren's entire body flared up. Harry now had her turned back around. He pressed against her. They touched front to front against the wall. Harry sank his big cock inside of her pussy. O-Ren's legs sank around Harry's waist. She tried to regain control.

It was beautiful to see such a strong woman become just another one who had fallen to the spear of the Dragon. Harry's fingers brushed against O-Ren's lower back. The faster he plunged into her, the more she snagged his cock. O-Ren pulled on his cock the deeper it shoved into her.

"One more time," she agreed.

O-Ren's clawing at his back had been more subdued now. It was only done out of complete reflex. Harry slammed his huge cock into her to jolt her back to life. It made her a more active participant.

The position Harry had her in shifted several times as time ticked by. The sun went down and came back up, with Harry still frantically fucking her. O-Ren wondered how someone like this could have such self-control. His testicles swelled with their seed and his member was pushed into her.

Harry touched her body and reduced the great Cottonmouth into little more than a mewling kitten, desiring more cock and more attention lavished about her beautiful body. Harry slid almost out of her and then touched his cock against her dripping slit.

"You have me," O-Ren said. "Finish me."

"Careful with that request," Harry said.

He winked and then drove his cock inside of O-Ren's tight pussy. O-Ren ensnared Harry and pumped him. The harder he went, the more she wanted him.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her pussy. He knew, despite everything, the feeling was about ready to end. Harry drove deep inside of her. His balls bloated with an overflow of semen.

"I've won."

O-Ren did not really care about wins or losses in battle right now. She would deal with those consequences at another day. It mattered to her how often or how hard he allowed her pleasure. O-Ren moved against him on sheer instinct and took Harry's big cock into her.

Her body received one of the more explosive orgasms ever known to man. Harry rocked her with his hard cock. The womanhood stretched around him before Harry released himself from her pussy. He pulled all the way out of her and drove inside of her again.

"Here it comes."

O-Ren's entire mind shut down. Nothing other than feelings of desire came through her. Harry still had her in the tattered parts of her suit, not stripping her naked. It showed his dominance over the warrior and how utterly he defeated her.

One more time O-Ren came and then Harry drove into her. His balls discharged and fired his cum inside of her. Her hands wrapped around Harry's shoulder as he pushed her against the wall. Harry's face came across from hers when cumming, driving his seed repeatedly and constantly inside of her pussy.

"Good," Harry told her. "Good."

She kept cumming and bringing his bounty of seed inside of her. O-Ren saw the man dominating her so much through the haze of lust. It was not a subtle way of breaking her down in hindsight, but it worked just as well.

Harry pulled out of her and dropped O-Ren down to the ground. He put his foot on her downed body. He symbolized his ultimate victory over her. She laid against the ground with cum oozing from her pussy.

"Bring on the next challenge," Harry said.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **11/7/2017.**


	186. Perfecting(Franceska Mila Rose)

**Perfecting the Mount(Franceska Mila Rose from Bleach)**

* * *

The tall dark-skinned woman dressed in the barest minimum of clothing stepped in. Her ample breasts spilled out of her top when moving forward to engage her partner who wore nothing other than a pair of tight shorts which left little to the imagination. They stretched as the first few hints of arousal.

Mila Rose took a couple of steps forward with a smile and moved to engage Harry. Harry caught her arm and the two of them grappled on the ground. Her hands found a grip around his muscular torso when putting Harry down onto the ground.

"I've mastered this," Mila Rose responded with a grin on her face.

Harry looked up to see her swaying breasts just inches away from his face. The chocolate delight came this close to sliding out of her top. Harry groaned against as she rubbed against him. Harry noticed his opening and decided to seize it.

"Just because you're on top doesn't mean you're in control."

Harry demonstrated by grabbing onto her ass which practically hung out of the shorts she wore. Mila Rose gasped when Harry grabbed her pleasantly round butt from behind. She ground against him even more. Harry took one hand and fondled her ass. The other hand reached up and relieved her breast from its confinement. He weighed the marvel in his hand. The breast was a lighter, almost milky chocolate, while her nipple and areola was a darker chocolate. Harry weighed them.

"Obviously custom made bras," Harry said.

He squeezed Mila Rose's breasts and made her thrash in pleasure on his lap. Her arousal grinded against his cock which kept poking out of the pants. Mila tried to gain control of the situation. She was on top of Harry, and yet he manipulated her through touching her breasts, ass, and legs. The skilled manipulations of the wizards fingers rolled over her.

"Oh! You think you're…really something!" Mila Rose yelled.

"I'm something alright," Harry said. "You want to know what I am?"

Mila Rose lost all sense of herself after feeling Harry's bulge grow through his pants. She turned around and relieved his cock from his pants. The absurdly long and throbbing cock came out. The ebony vixen wrapped her hand around Harry's big cock and squeezed the base of it. She leaned in with lips wrapped around Harry's head and started to suck on it.

"You are a gift," she said before slurping on his cock. "I can take the advantage too."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

She just smiled and took the head of his cock. Mila Rose boasted of the perfect lips to suck cock and it was quite the cock she sucked onto. Harry's manhood passed through her warm oral hole and went straight into her throat. The temptress pushed her hand against Harry's balls and gave them a steady squeeze.

Harry looped his hands against her hair and shoved more of himself into her mouth. Her mouth opened and shut for Harry to ram his rod deep inside. Mila wrapped her lips around Harrys hard cock and then pushed down onto him. He grabbed the back of her hair and rocked the inside of her mouth. The dark skinned goddess sucked Harry until she grabbed his bloated balls and gave them a very evident squeeze to show the lust she held for him.

"I can't wait to have all this," she said with a sultry grin while fondling his balls. "But, first….."

Mila Rose took Harry's testicles in her mouth and sucked on them hard. He groaned at the feeling of her magnificent mouth working him over all the way to the end. Harry grabbed the back of her head with her warm mouth edging against him and worshipping his manhood.

She pulled away from Harry and allowed his cock to spring back. Every inch of Harry's drop dripped with the woman's salvia. She pulled up and wrapped a hand on the underside of his penis before pulling it up to stretch up. The dark skinned goddess turned around and pulled her shorts completely down to show Harry a full view of her ass.

Harry enjoyed the view with the thickness and firmness of her gorgeous chocolate globes. Hands moved over to squeeze the ample ass next to him. The moans coming from the beautiful woman made Harry just want to squeeze her ass and then move down to feel the firmness of her legs.

Mila Rose closed her eyes and felt a burst of pleasure. Her nipples came out to be touched. Harry's fingers brushed her stiff nipples and started to rub them. She rocked back and came close to taking Harry's cock inside of her wet pussy. Mila Rose groaned when rubbing up against him. The heat emitting through her loins grew in very obvious insanity as Harry reached up to cup her nipple and give it a very firm squeeze.

She broke, needing the cock inside of her. Mila Rose performed the reverse mount and grabbed his cock. The white cock disappeared between her chocolate thighs. Mila Rose squeezed his hard cock in between her thighs and pushed down onto Harry. She rose up and then dropped down onto him.

The snug warmth of her delicious pussy ensnared Harry. Harry ran his hands up her back and then entangled around her hair. Mila Rose's entire body flared the deeper Harry pushed his cock inside of her.

"Oh, God!" she yelled.

"Mmm, I think I'm bigger than him," Harry said. "Any of them in fact."

The woman's eyes glazed over when rising and dropping onto Harry's engorged prick. She took it into her pussy nice and hard, wrapping her warm walls around Harry's cock. She pulled up almost all the way and then dropped down onto Harry to take him inside of her.

"Oh yes!" Mila Rose groaned when taking his cock inside of her. "Oh fuck!"

Those words sounded like pure music to Harry's ears. He cupped the bouncing tits of the woman and squeezed them. He moved down to touch her ass and then run down every part of her body.

The best orgasms ever passed through the vixen's body. Harry sent several miniature orgasms through her leading up to one big bang where she saw stars.

Harry grabbed onto Mila Rose's back and pumped his hard rod inside of her from underneath. She wiggled against Harry's cock and then released him. Her juices dripped down to allow him to go for her.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Shudders of pleasure came down the body of the riding vixen. Harry tempted her with a few squeezes and then roamed down her body. Repeated orgasms fueled Harry's lust and her desire to see her squirm. He wanted more and needed a whole lot more from her.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Harry said.

Mila Rose sure as hell hoped he was not finished with her. His massive cock speared into her tight walls. Mila Rose rippled out onto his cock. She rammed deep down onto Harry's thick tool when it pushed deep inside of her again and again.

The constant barrage of orgasms rocked her entire body. Mila Rose grabbed onto Harry's thighs and pushed down onto him. She mastered the mount pretty nicely and the reverse-mount even more so. Her wet pussy grabbed Harry's rod and milked him. Harry put his hands on her lower back and made Mila Rose drive down further onto him. Her wet pussy closed around him and released Harry's cock with a huge pump.

She sent juices down onto Harry's massive prick. Harry grabbed her lower back and guided her all the way down. She started to lose a little bit of momentum. Harry only started to keep going on. He kept pushing and stretching the woman as she rode him.

Mila Rose's eyes glazed over at the next orgasm. Her dark body coated in a sheen of sweat. Her hair clung to her face and she bit down on her lip with a very passionate moan. Harry grabbed Mila Rose's backside and gave it a very firm squeeze.

"Keep it up," Harry said. "Keep riding my nice big cock. "It's good for you."

"Yes…it's very good," she agreed when bouncing higher and faster down upon Harry's prick. It shoved into her body and she realized it.

Harry's fingers touched Mila Rose's nipples and gave them a very firm squeeze. She rocked her hips down onto Harry and milked his prick with a few more steady rises and drops. Her warm pussy gushed all over him as she came again.

"Time to switch this up.

The divine lover dropped to her hands and knees with Harry now climbing on top of her. He felt up her body, squeezing her nipples and then running down her trim belly. Harry cupped the ass of his devoted lover and then ground against her.

She moaned with lust burning from her voice. Harry's big thick cock drove deep inside of the woman's tight pussy and then pulled out of him. The wizard planted his thick cock inside of her warm canal. His hands grabbed her firm ass and then squeezed it before spanking it a couple of times. Harry pushed into her as hard as possible.

Mila Rose exploded with a lovely feeling of lust as she came all over Harry's throbbing hard cock. He pushed inside of her with a couple of long and powerful thrusts. Her body rippled with each action and the actions were pretty divine. Harry pulled almost out of her and then shoved inside of her pussy. Each thrust brought him deeper and the thrusts grew firmer and more full of lust.

She thrashed underneath Harry's thrusts. Harry brought his cock almost completely out of her and shoved deep inside of her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out and shoved into her body from behind. His cock drove deep inside of her and stretched out the pussy of the divine treat underneath him.

"Keep it up and I just might go insane."

Harry kept running his hands over her and then slowed down a little bit. He whispered in a husky voice in her ear

"Go nuts."

The quantity of times Harry drove himself into her body had long since been forgotten. Her eyes flooded over and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Harry's fingers ground against the ass of the gorgeous lady underneath him and then fucked her hard from behind. His balls drove into her.

Being fucked doggy-style was more alluring than Mila Rose would admit. Harry pulled completely out and touched his cock at the tip of her entrance. He rubbed up and down it before sliding inside of her. Harry's massive manhood drove into her body.

"Keep it up," Harry said.

Mila Rose had been stuffed completely full. Her entire body sized up and clenched Harry. Juices pumped out to allow Harry to go inside of her deeper and harder. Every second lead to her being put through the paces.

The two lovers indulged themselves in their lustful encounter for the next several minutes. Harry pulled out of her and then drove inside of the tight canal of this ebony babe. She grabbed onto the ground the further and faster Harry repeatedly planted his engorged rod inside of her tight pussy.

"Don't stop," she said. "Never stop."

"Cum for me."

She lost herself all over Harry's rod. His swollen head brushed against her pussy lips. Mila Rose clasped the ground hard the more Harry worked inside of her. She would feel devoid of anything worthwhile the second this cock left her. It was the type of power Harry Potter had over normally rational woman. The next orgasm came as fast and fluid as the last orgasm. Mila Rose's wet canal squeezed Harry and released her juices all over his manhood. Harry pulled from her and then drove deep inside of her one more time.

"That's my lovely lady," Harry said.

Mila Rose smiled as she received another orgasm as her reward. Harry stuck his cock inside of her and sent a fire through her nerve endings which could not be quelled by anything other than a constant series of thrusts from Harry's hard cock.

"Cum for me again," Harry said. "One more time and then it's my turn."

Would she finally get Harry's seed inside of her? Mila Rose rocked her ass against him. He grabbed her waist and pumped inside of her. His balls repeatedly bounced against the thighs of the sexy woman. Harry pulled almost all the way out and drove inside of her.

"Cum," Mila Rose said. "Mmmmm…you know how that drives me nuts."

There were just so many of those warm tits to grab onto Harry just could not know where to begin. Or where he wanted to stop if at all. And no, there was no question about it, he did not want to stop. He kept driving himself into Mila Rose with his balls growing heavier.

The swollen testicles danced up against the edge of her gate. Harry's fingers grabbed her nipples and squeezed them very hard. Her sweaty body began to beckon Harry to drive inside of her. His balls kept dancing against her warm center with Harry pulling completely out and then slamming into her.

His cock bottomed inside of Mila Rose and then spurted the contents of his balls into her. Harry grabbed her thick ass and planted inside of her.

Mila Rose clutched onto the ground where Harry fucked her. She scrapped up her knees a little bit from this position, but the gains far outweighed the pain. Harry shot his load deep inside her very accommodating pussy.

Harry pulled out of her the feeling of draining his balls having put him in a good mood. He leaned down and pressed against her back before whispering in her ear.

"And that's why you should not be satisfied by simply being on top."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **11/10/2017.**


	187. Know Your Captain(Demelza Robins)

**Know Your Captain(Demelza Robins from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Demelza Robins took a couple of days to work up the nerve to do what she wanted to do. Sure, she had always prided herself of being a girl who knew what she wanted. Still, she was dealing with the one and only Harry Potter. There was an aura about the sorcerer.

The fifth year Hogwarts student stood out as one of the most attractive students of her year. Extremely pretty with chocolate skin which shimmered in the light. Her dark hair held a beautiful shine and rosy lips stuck out for the world to see. Nice breasts, a flat stomach, and an ass which caught the eye of many wizards, in addition to long legs. Currently, she slipped into a tight black robe which paid homage to the ample number of curves. One could also see the stocking bottoms poking out from underneath her robe.

What she wore underneath should blow the mind of the Boy-Who-Lived and Demelza wanted to blow a few other things. She puckered her lips and licked them, getting them nice and moist. Demelza waited and sure enough, Harry stepped through the doorway to greet her.

"Hey, Demelza, what can I do for you?"

That entire question was something which put a couple of naughty thoughts in her mind. Demelza smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I want to thank you for choosing me for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Demelza said. "I know the competition was tough, but I always wanted to play for the team. And play alongside of you…and get to know you…because you're a legend out there. And not just because of your defeat of him."

"That didn't really stick," Harry said.

"Well, I think you can beat him again," Demelza said with a smile. "And I want to thank you."

"It's no problem," Harry told her. "You played well and…."

Demelza silenced him with a kiss. Her lips met his for a good thirty seconds before they pulled away. She peppered the side of face with kisses. The minx leaned in to his ear and whispered him.

"Why don't you sit down so I can thank you more properly?" Demelza asked.

The door behind them shut and locked so they could have no interruptions.

"I think that it's important to have an intimate relationship with your Quidditch Captain," Demelza said as she slipped off her robes. "Wouldn't you agree, Captain Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Oh, I think you might be onto something, Demelza."

She revealed her stunning body. The skimpy lacy top she wore only covered her breasts slightly, and came down, tied underneath them to reveal her stomach. Black thong panties covered Demelza's perfect ass. She looked quite stunning.

"Angelina and Alicia left a legacy which I have to follow," Demelza said. "And lets' face it, I'm willing to work hard."

Demelza stuck her stocking clad foot on Harry's crotch. Her toes grabbed his crotch through his pants and released it. Demelza then stepped back and climbed on Harry's lap to straddle him. Her panty covered crotch ground against his pants.

Turnabout had been fair play with Harry reaching behind Demelza and grabbing a handful of her ass. She did have a nice ass. Then again, he was pretty sure it was a requirement to for Female Quidditch Players to have a nice firm ass. Gwenog Jones had been a living legend. Slughorn pulled Harry aside and told him that she really wanted to meet Harry.

To be honest, Harry would not be too opposed to meeting Gwenog if Slughorn could make it happen. He pulled his attention away from that ass, to this ass. He felt up Demelza's firm bum and took one of the cheeks in his hand. She smiled at him.

"Someone is being naughty today," she whispered. "I like this side of you. You should show it more often."

Demelza pulled away from him and faced away. She grinded said ass over Harry's crotch and evoked a pretty visible reaction.

"I never would have pegged Harry Potter as an ass man," Demelza said. "I guess you're full of surprises, aren't you?"

She squeezed Harry's bulge through his trousers and smiled before releasing him. Demelza turned around and grabbed the edge of his pants. She squeezed him and gave him a smile.

"Why don't we give your guy some room to breathe?" she asked Harry

A light grin popped over the face of the naughty girl. She undid Harry's pants and then had his large cock out of his pants. She marveled at the wand the Boy-Who-Lived was packing.

"It's true what they say," Demelza said. "The more powerful the wizard, the bigger the wand."

Her fingers clasped around Harry's prick and pumped it up and down. Demelza turned around and wrapped her ass cheeks around his prick. It extended and rolled between her ass only covered with a thong.

Harry's lust increased for this woman. He pulled off of the chair and grabbed Demelza before marching her across the room towards a desk in the center of the room. He had Demelza bent over the desk for a brief second. His cock ground against her lower back.

"You want to be a slutty little tease?" Harry asked.

"I want that cock," Demelza said.

Harry removed her panties and revealed her pussy. It was soaking wet. Harry guided his cock into her entrance and then disappeared between her dark thighs.

The thighs of the young Quidditch Player had been set ablaze by Harry driving his huge prick into her body. He pulled the cock all the way out of her and then shoved his huge cock deeper into her tightening pussy. Harry's manhood shoved into her body almost all of the way and then pushed completely out.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you?"

Demelza's dreams came true all at once. Harry's huge cock penetrated lips and drove into her from behind. She grabbed onto the desk.

' _I'm being fucked by Harry Potter!'_

That chant went through her mind like some kind of mantra. Harry's hands pushed against Demelza's back. The deeper he plunged into her, the more prominent this chanting had gone. Harry's thick balls brushed against her.

Harry drove into the body of the accommodating girl. The fifth year's warm clenching made ripples of pleasure push through her. He grabbed her and rammed inside of her. Demelza bent over the desk.

"You're getting the plowing you deserve," Harry said after groping her ass.

Demelza was proud of her ass and the more Harry grabbed it, the more she got off on it. She moaned and encouraged the older student to keep pawing her ass and drilling her pussy. She grew even more hungry for the pleasure and more importantly hungry for this thick cock to keep plunging its way inside of her tight and willing pussy. The tip of the cock touched Demelza's entrance and pushed deep inside of her.

She was cumming, and Harry wanted to speed up the process. His thick took rubbed against Demelza's warm lips and then shoved all the way into her. His balls brushed against her thighs the further Harry pushed inside of her and then pulled out of her.

"Go ahead, honey. Cum for me again."

Harry's huge cock stretched Demelza and made her see stars. She saw more than stars, she saw entire constellations the more Harry plowed into her tight body. Her thighs closed around on Harry and he pulled almost all the way out of her before driving inside of her body.

"And again."

She came again from Harry. Harry pulled out of her and left Demelza clinging onto the desk for dear life. Harry pulled her up onto the desk and turned her around. The ebony-skinned athlete shined with sweet. Harry's hand brushed against her thigh and moved up to kiss her lips one more time.

He stroked Demelza's pussy while kissing her. The fabric of the top strained against her melons. Harry pulled it down to reveal her sweet tits. Harry grabbed them and kissed her even harder. Demelza's eyes flushed over the minute Harry wrapped his tongue around hers. Demelza succumbed to him.

She was ready for more cock and ready to have it now. Harry danced his finger against her pussy lip which caused Demelza's breathing to increase. It had not been that shallow at all. It in fact had been very frantic and hungry. She had been hungry for his cock. And Harry intended to give it to her.

The two laid on top of each other engaging in a very steamy makeout session. Harry enjoyed the feeling of Demelza's hot body squirming underneath his. Her nipples stuck up to be shown a proper amount of devotion. Harry squeezed then and made her gasp and squirm underneath Harry's touches. Harry ran his finger over her nipple and made Demelza's entire world spin around.

"I have you," Harry whispered in her ear. "I have you."

Demelza wanted him to be honest. She was not going to argue in this position. Her thighs spread apart and his cock danced against her entrance.

Harry lifted her legs up in the air and then slammed deep inside of her gushing center. The tip of his cock brushed against her warm slit before pushing down into her one more time. Harry felt the back of her legs on the way down and lavished them with kisses. He pulled back up to suck on her toes and cause her to gasp.

It never crossed her mind how good it felt to have her toes sucked when fucked. Demelza had been shown that and the point of Harry's cock as it repeatedly drove down into her pussy. She stretched around Harry and took him inside of her. Her entire body flushed the second his cock drove inside of her. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and then came down with a huge cock plunging into her tight body from above. Harry gripped her thighs and worked inside of her a little bit more.

"You have me," Demelza agreed. "Oh, fuck!"

"Mmm, your toes taste delicious."

Her hips jumped up at Harry sucking on her toes. He moved down to touch her legs as well. Demelza's entire body quivered at the touch. He kissed the back of her ankles and as far down as the Quidditch Captain could reach. Demelza learned a few new things about the spots on her body which brought her the most pleasure.

"Just wait," Harry said. "Just wait."

Harry plunged his cock deep into her. Demelza's tightness enveloped him. The warmth surrounding his cock only made the young girl more delightful. He should not neglect her breasts, no matter how amazing Demelza's legs and ass were.

The woman underneath Harry jumped up a few inches and took more of his cock inside of her body. She stretched underneath Harry. Every time Harry plunged into her, she felt a huge rush of energy cascading through her body. Harry pulled out almost all the way and then slammed into her depths. He stretched Demelza's wet pussy out with a few hard thrusts going further and faster inside of her.

She screamed out a word which Harry was sure intended to be his name. The tone had gotten strangled and she just opted for some sensual moaning underneath him. Harry pushed deep inside of her body while also reaching and fingering her asshole getting it nice and worked up.

"You didn't think we were leaving without going there."

Demelza sure hoped not. She dreamed of Harry's big cock shoving into her delicious ass. The tightness of the dark-skinned teenager squeezed and released Harry. His prick received a huge going over the more he plunged into Demelza's tight body. Her gushing center worked its way up and then came down.

The next orgasm led to Harry's resisting collapsing. He pushed deep into Demelza, his body pressed against hers. Her hard nipples dug into Harry's chest. He cupped her breasts and caused her legs to instinctively scissor around Harry. Harry lifted himself up out of her and then drove deep into her body. His balls sized up a second later and then drove into her body.

The flood of cum came on next. Demelza's eyes shifted back as her mind had been blown by what happened. His fingers pushed down her legs and made her cum even harder than he did. Their juices intermingled together the deeper Harry pushed into her.

The feeling of release happened and Harry's cock softened for a brief second, although not for long. His eyes were on a different prize than her tight pussy.

The two lovers kissed with Demelza shifting just enough for Harry to get a better access to her ass.

"You've never had anyone fuck your ass?" Harry asked.

"No," Demelza said. "I've been saving it for someone who is worth it."

Harry loosened up her asshole with his finger. She closed her eyes and felt his moist digit shoving into her. Harry pulled out of her. Her asshole opened up, pink and inviting. The dark bun surrounding Harry's white meat would make a pretty exotic contrast.

He touched the back of her asshole and then shoved deep into her from behind. Harry's manhood edge its way deep inside of the beautiful puckered hold, clutching her hard as he went inside.

"You're Chaser Material alright," Harry groaned when pushing into her ass.

"Good thing too," Demelza breathed.

So, he had been involved with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, that was interesting, but not surprising. It was really not surprising. And the girls had been treated well. Harry's hard cock plunged deep into Demelza's dark booty. She received a huge thrusting deep inside of her. Her asshole clenched around Harry's hard cock and then almost pulled all the way out.

Harry pumped into the tight ass around him. He would not have lasted long without the practice she did. You needed a toned ass to be able to sit on a broomstick for hours at a time. Harry thought it was a damn good thing Yoga was one of the inventions that crossed over to the Magical World. Demelza worked hard for her ass and Harry worked her ass hard. It was a good mutual exchange.

She thought it was getting close to time to passing out. Harry rammed his cock into her tight ass and then pulled of her before going all the way back inside of her. His cock brushed against Demelza's asshole and then worked back inside of her again.

"Getting close," Harry said.

Invisible fingers sent a jolt through Demelza's clit. The chain reaction caused her to come all over herself. She came even harder yet with Harry slamming deep inside of her tight ass from behind. Her cheeks squeezed Harry from behind the further and faster he rammed into her.

"Yes," Demelza breathed. "Closer."

She held on to Harry. The touch of his hands on her ass made her burn up with excitement. She wanted the seed spilled into her tight back passage.

Dreams did in fact cum true as Harry Potter drove his hard cock into her and his balls sent their creamy treat inside of her. He plowed Demelza's ass like it owed him gold. Each attack drove his cock into her.

"Oh, shit, I hope I can sit on a broomstick tomorrow," she bemoaned.

Harry grabbed her ass and drove into her. His balls discharged more of their treat inside of her. Harry finished up spilling his load into the tight ass of the divine woman before him.

He left his mark on her and her ass. Demelza pulled herself up and smiled at him.

"Don't go too far," Demelza said. "I think I got my second wind."

She put her legs behind her head and showed a great deal of flexibility while the chocolate vixen fingered her slick lips. Athletes, Harry had to love them and their stamina. She moved over to helpfully clean his cock up for Harry to have it inside of her pussy once again.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 11/10/2017.**


	188. Caught Out Back(Molly Carpenter)

**Caught Out Back(Molly Carpenter from Dresden Files)**

* * *

Molly Carpenter stormed out back of the club after being denied entry through the front for being under twenty-one. Apparently, it was because of the fact there were laws against drinking under the age of twenty-one and since the club served alcohol, that under twenty-ones were not allowed in the club.

Nineteen years old, and the law in the United States said she was old enough to take part in voting in a democratic device. Apparently, making decisions about who was best to run the country required less maturity than deciding whether or not you could handle a few drinks. The sounds of a party inside of the club came in.

The woman ran her hands through her blonde hair with the pink and blue highlights adorning it. The nineteen-year-old would find a way into the club, even if she had to do something potentially illegal. She moved into the back alleyway of the club. The alleyway actually had been relatively clean which surprised her. The smell of urine, alcohol, and anything else nasty did not penetrate her nostrils.

"Come on!" Molly yelled trying to force the door open. "Are you really going to do this to me?"

"You know, it's highly punishable by law to break into a business in this city."

Molly whirled around completely and was about ready to make a snappy comment in response. She came face to face with a tall handsome man with vibrant green eyes and messy man. He was well built, dressed in a shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Molly found herself eating up the eye candy.

"I think this club is bullshit," Molly said. "I wasn't going to get drunk up to my tits in this club….I have a few things to say to the owner if I saw his smug ass face."

"What would you say to him?" the handsome stranger asked.

The girl put her hands on her hips and stared straight at the handsome stranger. "Well, I'd tell him how his bounces are assholes for one thing. They make me show my ID and tell me that I'm just some kid, and I should beat it. The drinking age in this country is such bullshit anyway. Twenty-one, are you kidding me? If I'm old enough to vote, I should be old enough to drink as well."

The handsome stranger put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just looking forward to seeing this place after I heard it was…well after I heard about how it was," Molly said. "I guess they must have had some problems, but still, kick the problems out, don't spoil it for everyone."

"I'm sure he had the best interests of everyone in mind," the stranger said.

"So, do a lot of people," Molly said. "It doesn't stop them from making these unfair rules. I tell you, this Harry Potter thinks he's something, doesn't he? I'm sure he has woman fawning over him, but…he has nothing on you. You seem like a decent enough guy….you're kind of cute to be honest, if you don't mind me saying."

"Not at all," he said. "I never turn down a compliment especially from a pretty girl."

Molly gave herself a smile. She put a hand on his, fully aware of how much trouble she could still get into for trespassing.

"My name's Molly, Molly Carpenter," she said. "Check my ID, everyone else has today."

Harry smiled at her. "My name is Harry Potter."

This caused Molly's eyebrows to raise and she stepped back. "You're kidding me, right?"

She talked bad about the owner of the club to his face while also opening the club. Harry opened the back door of the club and motioned for Molly to follow him inside.

"Look, we can really talk about this," Molly fretfully stated. "I was…well, I didn't…you know."

Harry just motioned for her to go down the hallway into his office. Molly dragged her feet behind herself and took a deep breath. She supposed it would not do much good to mutter out a frantic apology to him now. She bit on her lip and sighed.

"I know you were," Harry said. "Still, you shouldn't have been breaking into the back entrance. That's a security violation. And how old are you?"

"Nineteen, sir," she said. "But, I think…I think you're just….it's not like I broke into the club. Technically, you could only get my on an attempted B and E, can't you?"

"Maybe," Harry said. "But, your intent was there. And I'm afraid that a nice girl like you needs to be taught a lesson."

Molly slipped off her jacket and sighed. The black tank top she wore stretched over her chest and rose up a little bit to show her pierce navel. The tight leather pants hugged her hips and ass just as nicely. She noticed the owner of the club looking at her.

"Maybe, you should teach me a lesson, "Molly said. "And maybe you shouldn't get the cops involved. Maybe you should teach that lesson personally."

The younger girl put her hand on Harry's cheek and then grabbed her other hand. She took a moment to grab Harry's arm and then loop it around her back. Harry looked her in the face.

"This is highly inappropriate, Ms. Carpenter," Harry told her.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you weren't thinking about fucking me from the moment you saw me," Molly said. "And besides, I can be a good girl if you can teach me to be one."

Her tone caused Harry to stiffen a little bit. He moved his hands to access more of the creamy flesh on her body. He squeezed Molly's ass and leaned in to kiss her. Hard, and she kissed him back, just as hard.

Molly's entire body came into one thought and one thought alone. She really needed to get laid and maybe if she did a good enough job, she could get off the hook of the entire breaking and entering thing.

Her shirt pulled off of her body. Molly's deliciously perky tits contained in a bra had been revealed to Harry. Harry rolled his hands down them and caused the girl underneath him to give out an indication of her pleasure. Harry kept tracing patterns down her.

"Those pants must be pretty tight," Harry said.

"So must yours," she fired back. "Why don't we help each other?"

Molly undid Harry's belt and pulled his jeans down past the growing bulge. The bulge stretched on the other side of the boxer shorts. Molly leaned in and kissed the tip of his head. She pulled his pants down and took a minute to make sweet love between her lips and the tip of his cock.

The intensity of the girl who started to blow him made Harry feel grateful she tried to break into his club and more importantly, he caught her. Molly's tongue performed sinful art all over his length and her lips, her lips were beautiful and stunning.

"My turn," Harry said after Molly let him go. "Those pants are getting pretty hot by now, aren't they?"

"You have no idea," Molly said with a small smile.

His hands rolled down her body to reveal the lacy black thong underneath. Harry dipped his fingers between Molly's delicious thighs and then pulled back from her. Her creamy and lovely legs spread for Harry. Harry moved up and touched her to cause whimpers.

"Navel piercing," Harry said. "You must really like it hard."

"Mmm, you should be more than up for it, baby," Molly said. "And you should see my other one."

He saw a couple of visible piercings in Molly's ear. Curiosity came forth and Harry pulled her breasts out. Her right nipple had been pierced. Harry tugged on the piercing lightly and caused Molly to break out into a moan. His other hand slid down her thong and started to rub her. Molly only thrashed around on his desk.

"People could hear this," Molly said. "What would they say?"

"They would say that Potter is conducting business as usual."

Harry kissed down her body, paying extra to her navel. He moved down to suck on the woman's inflamed clit to heighten her arousal. Harry moved back around and motioned for Molly to move over.

"I want to see that ass," Harry growled in her ear.

"Oh yes, such a charmer," Molly said.

Molly returned over and exposed her inviting pink hole to Harry. Harry ran his hand down and then spanked her hard on the ass. Molly closed her eyes and let the pleasure jolts just explode through her body. Harry spanked her a couple more times to leave her ass raw.

"Stand up," Harry said. "Get up against the wall and spread your legs….back first, facing front."

The girl obeyed the words of her older and stronger lover. Molly Carpenter spread her legs against the wall. Harry looked at the blonde hair coming down in a strip between her legs with a smile. A loud click echoed and Molly was handcuffed to the wall with her legs spread. He left her legs unsecured for now.

"How did you do that?" Molly asked. "I didn't even see you pull…them out…."

Harry sucked on her pierced nipple and explored her hot and very willing body. Harry came up closer to cup Molly's face and kiss her perfectly suckable lips a couple more times.

"It's simple," Harry said. "Magic."

"A wizard named Harry," Molly said dryly. "I don't believe it."

His fingers pushed deep into her pussy and teased her. Harry's cock dragged on the inside of her right leg. It was like she was getting nudged in the leg by a sharp stick. And the stick made Molly's lust for him increase. Her nipples hardened so much they could cut through glass.

"I'm going to fuck you," Harry said. "Nice and hard. And you're going to like it."

"I'm already liking it."

The matter of fact way this powerful wizard laid down what was going to happen to her made Molly completely gush. She was going to like it. Harry's fingers touched Molly's thighs and just made her gush in delight from him. His cock moved up and came closer to slipping inside. Molly could only lift her legs up against him.

He touched her legs and Molly never knew how sensitive certain areas of her skin were until he touched them. Harry edged into her and then slammed his cock into her body.

Molly knew she would like it rough and his cock shoving into her as hard as possible made her excited. His balls slapped against her.

"I'm sorry, you are all that!" Molly groaned. "Fuck me, you magnificent fucking bastard!"

Harry slowed the tempo to make her want it even more. Molly's eyes burned over with the lust just increasing. The second she started to cry out for more was the second Harry gave her more. He ran his hand down her front and played with her piercings. They conducted energy through them to send blasts of pleasure through her body. Harry pulled out almost all the way and shoved his huge cock into Molly's soaked quim.

Molly's eyes almost rolled back in the back of the head. This was one of the best feelings of her life to be stuffed with Harry's big cock going inside of her body. Harry pulled almost out of her with his thick tip resting on her swollen lips and he shoved of her.

"You're getting me off. Oh you bastard!"

Molly squealed in his ear in delight when Harry pushed into her. His balls slapped Molly's plump things with an increased series of thrusts. Harry pulled completely out of her all the way and rested the tip of his cock against her entrance.

The next thing she knew, Molly had been flipped around. A mirror off to the side allowed Harry to see every delightful expression on her face as she got fucked from behind for the very first time. Harry's hard cock plunged into her tight body.

"You naughty bitch," Harry said. "I wonder if you snuck into my club purpose, hoping to get caught."

Harry sucked Molly's ear and nibbled on it. The metal from the piercings conducted magical energy and inflamed her nerve senses even more. Harry plunged himself into her harder and faster. He nearly left her and left her hanging before pushing back into her.

"Treat me like your personal fuck doll," Molly growled at him. "Treat my pussy like it's your cum dump….FUCK ME UNTIL I PASS OUT!"

The language on this girl, and Harry could not be happier. He spurred on the deeper into her.

"You always knew you would fuck me someday," Harry said. "I wonder how many times you laid awake masturbating about me. Wanting my cock!"

Push, push, push, went Harry's cock. Molly almost collapsed in a fit of lust the deeper Harry's cock drove into her body. Harry pulled all the way out of her and rested his tip against her lips before shoving back into her one more time. Harry's hand clutched her juicy ass and spanked it.

"Want it! Need it! GIVE IT!"

Harry bottomed out inside of Molly stretching her from behind. The rough wall banging while handcuffed really turned on the feisty girl. Harry hammered the point home into her. Her pussy received a heavy stretching the deeper Harry pulled out and drove back in.

"Time for you to cum for me," Harry said.

"I'm going to….oh, I'm going to squeeze….you dry," Molly gasped.

She found it very hard to think now much less speak in anything resembling a coherent language. Harry brought his cock inside of her. His thick tool stretched Molly's wet pussy and pulled away from her. He then was back inside of her. His balls left their mark all over her thighs.

The handcuffs dug tightly into Molly's wrists which only turned her on. She looked into the mirror and opened her mouth. She licked her lips knowing fully well Harry could see it. Harry leaned in and dug his nails into her waist to plunge deeper into her. His cock pushed into her inner boundaries and made Molly almost lose herself in the field of lust.

"Squeeze me dry, Ms. Carpenter," Harry challenged. "Milk me dry!"

Time ticked by as Harry extracted the only payment for an attractive girl trying to sneak into his club. She was not the first under twenty-one to find herself in this position. Molly's walls tugged on Harry and started to milk him. Harry pushed his way inside of the woman in front of him. His balls slapped her thighs the deeper and faster he went inside of her.

"Go ahead," Harry told her. "Cum for me."

Molly's walls clamped down onto him and saturated him. Harry pushed inside of her. The willing participant in this sexual misconduct knew, just like he knew, that it was time for him to cum.

Harry grabbed her and pushed his cock into her from behind. His balls discharged their creamy load into her pussy. Harry came inside of her as Molly thrashed against the wall. The deeper Harry pushed into her the more cum pushed into her.

A huge amount of seed spilled into Molly. The cuffs had been undone, and Harry pulled Molly over. He sat on a couch, and held her into him. Her body pressed against his with Harry wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I'll make you a deal, Ms. Carpenter," Harry said. "I'll give you special permission to go into my club. You promise not to drink until you turn twenty-one and keep your nose clean."

"That isn't a cocaine reference is it?" Molly asked. "Because that's disgusting."

"Good to see you agree," Harry said. "And should I request it, you will join me in my office. And I won't tell the cops about your little escapade."

Harry smiled at her.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Molly said. "How about we suck on it?"

Molly Carpenter flashed her new guy a smile. Then, the girl made her move. Her mouth found its way around his cock. They always took the deal. Another one added to his rotation. Harry laid back and enjoyed the blowjob from the naughty girl.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 11/14/2017.**


	189. Moonlight Meetings(Elune)

**Moonlight Meetings(Elune from World of Warcraft)**

* * *

The magical forest drew many people to a certain location. The song of the forest drew Harry Potter just as much as anyone else. The powerful wizard moved over. He had a feeling that something wonderful will be found tonight. Harry wore a jacket over his clothes. Yet, despite the wind blowing in his face and it being bitingly cold, Harry noticed nothing other than a distinct amount of warmth.

' _That's magic for you,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Whispers came through the forest. Harry could hear them get even clearer the further he stepped into the forest. The tone of "come closer" beckoned him even further. Harry walked even more into the forest. He heard the tone and now Harry stopped short.

Perhaps it had been paranoia setting in at one of the worst possible times. There was something about this entire forest mess which caused Harry to tense up. His nerves heightened. Skin crawled with anticipation.

"Who are you?"

A figure stepped out of the bright light. She looked very stunning when approaching Harry. The beauty both blew him away and blinded him. Harry could think of a couple of other clichés dealing with beauty if she had not been so glamorous when standing in the moonlight.

Harry drank in the vision before him. Dark hair shined in the moonlight. Pointed ears added to the woman's allure. A beautiful face which could stop men's hearts with perfect lips and dark soulful eyes added to the woman's beauty. Her curvy body showed up a lot as well. She wore the barest minimum of clothing as well. A tight black bra stretched against her large chest and showed her flat stomach off. The tight shorts on the bottom also stretched against her at a certain point. Harry came down to her perfectly shape large chest.

"My name is Elune," she said. "And you have been chosen as a champion of this forest."

The divine figure stepped forward. Harry's heart almost stopped when she approached him. A sway had been put into her hips which only grew. The Elune's scent intoxicated Harry and made him step forward. She stepped in and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to come," Elune said. "Such valor and such determination deserves its own reward."

The woman lead Harry deeper into the forest and into a clearing which could only be described as a makeshift bedroom. She sauntered a little bit closer to the center of the room.

"Take off your jacket and the rest of your clothes and step into the spring," Elune said.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"So, you can relax," Elune said. "Please."

The tone of politeness made Harry want to relax just for her. He stepped towards the pool and stripped off his clothes. Harry caught Elune looking over at his body appraisingly. She smiled and liked what she saw by the looks of it. Harry stepped into the water and already, the tension in his body loosened a little bit.

"Let me join you."

Elune stripped off her top and dropped it to the ground. Harry could take a glimpse at her round and beautiful breasts. Elune moved down to undo her bottoms and reveal a very tight and juicy looking pussy. She cleared her throat when catching Harry looking at her.

"You're beautiful," Harry said.

"You're kind," Elune said descending into the water. Their bare bodies were surrounded by nothing other than water. Elune's feet rested up against Harry's lap and she could feel something growing against him. "You can touch them. I'm giving you my full permission to do so."

Harry did what any other man in his position would do. He reached in and took ahold of her chest. Elune's eyes faded out as Harry touched her ample breasts and gave them a couple of squeezes. Elune sighed in response and enjoyed Harry feeling up her chest. He played with every square inch.

The beautiful night elf enjoyed the powerful man touching her chest. She coaxed him into touching certain spots. Harry leaned in and surprised her by a kiss. Surprising it was, the kiss was not entirely unwelcomed. Elune's tongue dug deeper into Harry's mouth. Their tongues invaded each other's throats with plenty of give and take.

A stiffening length hit Elune in the thigh in the pond. She closed ranks and climbed on top of Harry. Those juicy thighs wrapped around Harry's waist as she quickly moved into position. Her tongue danced against Harry's mouth and lips before pulling back.

"I think I'm going to have to have to do plenty of other touching."

The sexiness in her voice coupled by Elune's hand traced down Harry's abs and then, with another motion, she shifted down. Harry's cock stood up proudly. Elune wrapped her warm hand around his member and tugged on it to get him harder. His massive prick stood up higher and prouder.

"That looks like it needs some attention," Elune said.

"I'm sure you have the right mouth for the job," Harry responded.

"I just might."

She winked at him and kissed Harry's mouth. Several playful kisses came down Harry's mouth and peppered the side of his face as well. Elune's nails dug down Harry's side. His cock poked out from the top of the water. Harry lifted up to allow her better access to his manhood. Every kiss connected.

Harry closed his eyes. Her hair was soft as silk. It brushing against the tip of his cock as she edged down made Harry jump up. Harry looked down and noticed those beautiful eyes widened. Elune's mouth captured the side of Harry's cock and rolled up. She took a few inches of cock into Harry's mouth and then sucked on it.

"You're amazing," Harry groaned. "You're perfect…you're wonderful!"

Elune sank down a little bit deeper onto him. A good chunk of cock slid into her mouth from below. Harry's nails dug into the side of her head and sank the manhood down into the back of her throat. Elune's mouth closed up and she sucked on him hard.

She took him into her throat without any problems. Harry rose up and drove deep into her mouth. Elune's eyes closed forward as she pulled up.

"I can taste you any time," Elune said. "I want something else entirely."

Elune crawled onto Harry's lap and pulled out his cock. She ran the head down her sensitive stomach. Harry looked like he approved of this action. The head guided closer towards Elune's wet entrance. She pushed back and then teased sinking down on her.

"Enough teasing."

Harry took charge and Elune throbbed at the thought of a man taking charge with her. His cock head brushed against Elune's entrance and came an inch away from going inside of her. Elune closed her eyes and took Harry's massive manhood about three inches of the way into her. Only a fourth, but Elune wanted even more of it so much.

The amazing thing was Harry's cock already felt like it was being worked completely over. More of his cock entered deeper into her pussy. The deeper Harry went the better it felt. His hands rested on her back.

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't ignore your calls," Harry said.

"We wouldn't be doing this if you did," Elune said adjusting the girth going inside of her. The Night Elf Goddess came down onto his hard cock as much as possible. It filled her body completely.

Harry adjusted to her coming down onto his mighty tool as well. Elune's thick, juicy thighs formed a nice little seal around Harry's cock. He reached behind Elune and pushed more of her down onto his cock. Elune rose up and sank down with a repeated series of rises and drops. Her nipples stiffened and allowed Harry to grab hold of them. He touched them and made her moan.

"Fuck," Harry said.

The two lovers established a tempo. Harry pulled up and then sat on the edge of the pool. It actually gave them more leverage. Elune sunk down onto Harry. Juices splattered his hard cock. The couple's energies mingled together the deeper Elune brought Harry inside of her.

The first hint of a real orgasm came through. Elune popped her tight walls around Harry's engorged tool and put her wetness all the way down onto him. She slid down to Harry's prick and indulged herself in the heavy bouncing. Harry cupped her breast and squeezed it. Elune's eyes shifted a little bit more as Harry pulled on her nipples.

"So….good!" Elune yelled. "SO GOOD!"

She popped down onto the base of his cock to take even more of Harry inside of her body. Harry groaned at the feeling of the cock going inside of him. Harry penetrated her as deep and fast as humanly possible. His balls slapped against her with each thrust.

Elune's body shook. She sensed Harry would be this good. He not only had a large cock, but he knew how to use it. And also knew how to use his mouth and hands. His hands squeezed and touched her legs. Energy jolts shut through Elune's loins the deeper and faster she came onto his big cock.

Those breasts though, the purple mountains stuck out with nipples of a lighter color. Harry reached up and tasted her skin. She tasted of berries, of the sweetest berries. Harry indulged himself on her chest. Her large breasts smashed into Harry's face.

"Continue," Elune said. "Don't…stop…don't ever stop."

Lust spiraled out of control with what Harry was doing. Wonders beyond Elune's wildest imagination came in. His mouth lavished such a tribute onto her breasts she could not stop going at him like a wild animal. The goddess peaked and crashed all the way to the air.

Harry enjoyed the feeling of her slick walls just closing their way around him. He reached on in and grabbed Elune's ass before squeezing it as tightly as possible. Her bouncing just increased with each moment she rose and fell onto his huge cock.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Do it."

Elune had no idea when exactly all control had been lost. She rode Harry for everything he was worth. Every inch piercing her tight body felt good. Her skin flared up with energy.

' _I chose well,'_ Elune thought in a daze.

His fingers touched Elune's nipples and made her size up. Elune clamped around him and came extremely hard. She thrashed up and down to drive him.

"You're a gem," she said. "They don't come along that often."

"Well, you're going to cum very often."

Harry took complete mastery of the body of this goddess and made her lose herself to slick and delightful passions. Harry took his hand and placed it on her lower back. Elune bounced up higher and dropped down just as hard. Her body flared up every time she drove down onto him.

"You're going to cum as often as I wish," Harry said. "And as many times as I wish."

"Yes," Elune said. "You are my champion! And I should pay tribute to you!"

Elune slapped down onto Harry. She took everything this man held. Elune enjoyed the feelings which he brought her. His hands touched Elune's back and dragged her into position. She slid down onto Harry in an instant and stretched herself out on his thick cock.

"Pay tribute all you want," Harry said. "Just make sure to cum often."

Juices coated Harry's cock and allowed him to go in. His balls were getting very heavy. Heavier in fact the moment he slid into Elune's tightness from the ground. She grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed it between her vaginal walls. She pumped up and sank down again.

Each push of her pussy against him made Harry want to lose it. He also never wanted to stop fucking Elune as hard and as often as possible.

Elune sank her nails into Harry's shoulder. Her very vocal orgasm triggered one of Harry's own. Harry spilled his seed inside of her.

Her walls had been painted wet. Elune thought most men would be done down. Her champion on the other end started cumming and he kept cumming. He kept shoving his cock into her body on a repeated basis.

Harry saw everything around him. All of the wonderful elements of life just flashed before his eyes. Her slick walls pumped the juices into her. The inside of her body received a full semen blast and had been bathed in a never ending series of Harry's juices.

Elune rose up to her feet and touched the tip of Harry's cock. She leaned in and planted a kiss on the cock head and very light flicked her tongue against him. She turned around and walked across the short length to the other side of the pond. Harry caught sight of her thighs dripping with his white juices.

"Follow me," Elune said. "The next step of our journey begins. And there will be many more tests of your strength and your stamina."

She turned around to squeeze Harry's package. The naughty Night Elf smirked at him.

"I think you're up for it."

Elune sprung his cock back and it stood up firm. She turned around to purposely bump her ass against Harry's cock before leading the way.

* * *

 **End**

 **Next Chapter 11/17/2017.**


	190. Untapped(Lorelei and Aphrodite)

**Untapped(Lorelei from Thor and Aphrodite from Greek Mythology).**

* * *

A gorgeous goddess dropped down against the bed with red hair flipping against her. Her green eyes flashed open. The red gown covered her body. Despite being many centuries old, the woman resembled a fit woman in the very prime of her life. Nice large firm breasts, a flat stomach, nice hips, and long dazzling legs. Her toes curled against the air when she took in a couple of deep breaths.

' _I'm going to kill him.'_

Lorelei of Asgard realized what happened. She was going to kill the old man for what he done. She turned around and noticed another woman. Her blonde tresses came down her face with stunning blue eyes and lips which even Lorelei felt compelled to kiss. There were very few women with a stronger allure than Lorelei. Aphrodite, the goddess of love was one of them.

"You're disoriented," Aphrodite said. "I knew I would find you eventually. Lorelei. Or do you prefer Audrey? Or Rosalie? Or one of the other numerous aliases she was?"

Audrey Evans was a librarian who had been courted by a handsome billionaire named Herb Evans, who was a widower, with a young daughter Petunia. They had two children, Lily and Rose. After her father's death, Petunia grew estranged from her sisters and shacked up with that awful Dursley man who Audrey never liked, and neither did Herb.

She died a year before Lily had been attacked. Days before her grandson was to be born, and Audrey, Lorelei, whatever she was, had returned to Asgard. She had been under the impression that her time had been served and it was time for her to return back.

The real punishment was being ripped away from the family she built, from her daughters, from her grandson, and from everyone else. Lorelei's eyes shifted back.

"I'm going to kill the old man."

"Are you referring to Dumbledore or Odin?" Aphrodite asked her. "Because you have my sympathies either way."

Aphrodite thought it would be best to lock Odin in a room with Zeus. The two would drive each other nuts over time she was sure. A second passed as Lorelei paced across the floor.

"Fifteen years of time with my family he's robbed me," Lorelei said. "I could have saved Lily, if I had known what I was capable of."

"You still can," Aphrodite said. "Lily is trapped in limbo. No magic has been able to restore her soul back to her body. She's preserved at Castle Peverell."

Lorelei took that information at face value. She moved across the room and stopped. The presence of the party who entered the room just blew Lorelei away. He stood tall with dark hair and dazzling green eyes which stunned Lorelei and took her breath away for lack of a better term.

"Harry, this is Lorelei," Aphrodite said. "She was…."

Lorelei swooped in and wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug. The material of her dressing ground stretched against her. She pulled away from Harry.

"My grandson, I'm glad that you've grown up to be so strong and handsome," Lorelei said with a smile on her face. "But, why wouldn't you be? You have divine blood running through these veins."

"Not to mention the Basilisk Venom and the Phoenix Tears," Harry said.

"Well, they've only enhanced you," Lorelei said as she motioned for Harry to follow her.

Harry walked over to the bed. He dressed in a silk robe which Lorelei wanted to unravel from him and see how her gifts truly benefited a man. Lorelei closed her eyes and thought about the strength he's had.

"Aphrodite finally got through to you in the end," Harry said. "She has her ways of breaking through memory blocks."

"I do," Aphrodite said with a grin on her face. "I'm sure that will all be coming back to you soon enough."

Lorelei smiled in fond memories. She licked her lips and looked at Harry. A soft hand came across Harry's bicep.

"And you've been working out," Lorelei said. "It shows….I wonder how your stamina is…and I wonder if you're healthy in other areas."

The beautiful woman edged towards Harry. The fact this was his grandmother, it really did not even cause Harry to flinch. He had been with his aunt, sisters, cousins, and his Kryptonian mother as well. Harry spat in the face of every single one of the social taboos.

"Kiss me," Lorelei said. "Kiss me."

Harry leaned in and kissed Lorelei's juicy lips. They released a honey all over his mouth which spread through Harry's body. She was known for her seduction of men for a reason. Harry proved to be as equally as seductive as kissing her.

Aphrodite watched the spectacle unfold before her. She would jump in to have some fun of her own when the time was right. Now, she had to enjoy this family reunion.

Harry pulled open the front of Lorelei's night dress and revealed two breasts.

"You're beautiful," Harry said.

"I know," Lorelei murmured underneath her breath. "I need your cock."

She pulled out Harry's cock from his pants and wrapped her fingers around it. Lorelei's steady milking motion of his cock caused more desire to fill through him. His balls strengthened and swelled the more Lorelei pushed around him. Her body bared for the entire world met with Harry. The two eased down on the bed and kissed each other madly.

Harry positioned his hard cock at the edge of Lorelei's entrance. She spread her legs with a heavy lidded gaze coming over her face. It was time to receive a huge helping of cock inside of her. She could not wait any longer. Harry slid into her and pushed into her.

For the first time, Lorelei felt her grandson's cock enter her body. The ageless beauty rocked off of the bed. Harry took inventory on every part of her succulent body reaching in to squeeze her chest and suck on her hard nipples. Lorelei thrashed up and down with more pleasure coming through her.

The tightness enveloping his cock felt really good. Harry pushed down against her. Aphrodite sat behind him with a smile on his face.

A hard-light duplicate of Harry appeared in front of the goddess.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Aphrodite said. "You're getting better at mult-tasking."

Aphrodite squeezed the duplicates cock and came down. Her perfect flawless body rubbed all over Harry's strong and muscular body. She squeezed his package and swiftly guided his cock to a certain point.

The heat pumping from Aphrodite became very intense. The duplicate entered Aphrodite. Her wet pussy clamped down into her.

Harry made sure to touch every inch of Aphrodite's body. Her silky hair wrapped around Harry's fingers the harder and faster he plunged into her. His balls smacked against Aphrodite's warm thighs the higher he rose and the harder Harry felt. He groaned the second Aphrodite slipped around him. Harry brought himself up and then dropped down into Aphrodite with a few more pumps.

Lorelei rolled her grandson onto his back. His prone body and all of his handsome, dark features made her wet. Lorelei lifted his hands and allowed them to fall on her breasts.

"Oh, feel them, Hadrian," she breathed speaking of the name she suggested for Lily. "Squeeze my breasts. Feel how soften they are. Suck on them…show me how much you've grown up."

Harry cupped Lorelei's divine chest. She threw back and forth with a couple of high pitched moans. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Harry and released his cock. Harry kept up the heat and the friction dripping from her thighs caused him to strain.

Aphrodite found herself getting a full view of her fellow goddess riding Harry's cock. The hard-light duplicate and his hard cock rammed deep into Aphrodite's wet hole. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and plunged as far into her body as humanly possible.

The juices coating his cock caused Harry's nerve endings to shoot spasms of pleasure through his body. Aphrodite worked him and milked him.

Not to be outdone, Lorelei rose and fell on her grandson's big cock. The stunning redhead shined in light when she made up for lost time by driving herself up and down on Harry's engorged rod. The two of them lit up their bodies. Lorelei shoved her warm pussy hole against Harry's cock and filled him up completely. She pulled all the way up and dropped down completely.

"Suck them harder."

Lorelei's eyes shifted back and clouded with complete lust. Harry pushed deeper inside of her. Her walls reacted to Harry as he pumped inside of her. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Harry's hard cock and squeezed him. Lorelei slapped down onto his thighs.

Harry took control of theses perky breasts. They tasted so good, and divine liquid leaked from her nipples. Their allure mixed the more they sweated. Both went at it back and forth. Harry's cock swelled and the payload of his balls grew even more the deeper Harry pushed into her body.

The two bounced back and forth against each other. The sound of the second Harry plowing Aphrodite from behind only encouraged Lorelei to rise and drop onto Harry. Her breasts came into full view for Harry to hold onto and squeeze them.

"Yes!"

Lorelei drove her warm pussy down onto Harry's engorged rod. She filled herself up with Harry's big cock and released him. She rose and dropped on a repeated basis to fill up Harry more and more with her rapid fire rises and drops.

"Cum for me," Harry growled in her ear.

Much like any woman, she obeyed Harry's words. Her juices squirted all over Harry's cock. Lorelei leaned down to kiss Harry and moan in his mouth. Her fingers dug Harry's hair and sucked on his lips, his tongue, and anything else her mouth could reach.

The over stimulation of Lorelei's body on his proved to be even too much. Harry grabbed as much as her as possible. His balls tensed up and blasted their payload.

When Lorelei milked her charge, she completely milked him. She rose up and spread her arms out. Lorelei tensed her vaginal muscles around Harry and pumped his huge balls. His balls cracked against her entrance the deeper and faster Lorelei said.

"Lorelei!" Harry grunted.

Her silk walls excreted juices which almost saturated deep inside of Harry's nerve endings. They trickled down to the base all the way to his balls. Lorelei rose up and down on him. It was hardly a wonder why so many men fell hopelessly in love with her and had been very devoted to do anything.

Harry grabbed Lorelei's milky globes and squeezed them. She had been devoted to Harry as well and to his big cock. Warm milk shot out of Lorelei's nipples and Harry caught it.

She finished pumping Harry. This activity drained most of her past partners, and yet brought Lorelei nowhere near the same amount of personal pleasure. She had been satisfied and Harry had not been drained.

Aphrodite and Lorelei crawled to where Harry could see them. The duplicate disappeared and the two goddesses entered a steamy makeup session with each other. Their lips popped together and their fingers touched their own smoldering loins. Hunger danced through their bodies. Lorelei slipped a finger in between Aphrodite's thighs and worked into her.

The two goddesses spent the next few minutes tasting each other and feeling the other up. Harry's cock grew iron hard at this display. Both turned to Harry and then jumped on him.

Aphrodite and Lorelei worshipped Harry's body from head to toe. Many would not have the thrill of one goddess giving him everything. Harry had two of them.

"I believe it's your turn," Lorelei said.

It had been rare Lorelei had been so giving, so naturally Aphrodite would take it. Both of them kissed each other. Aphrodite turned around and her beautiful ass came close to Harry's face. Harry grabbed a hearty handful of her ass and squeezed it.

Aphrodite sank down on Harry with her ass facing him. She rose up and dropped down onto Harry. Aphrodite caressed Harry's cock with huge bounces and pushed it into her. She groaned at the feeling of Harry's hands on her breasts.

Lorelei leaned in and kissed the Greek Goddess of Love on the lips as a token of thanks. She could feel brushes of energy coming deep through her body. Aphrodite held onto Lorelei's breasts and gave them a hearty squeeze.

Juice walls clamped down onto Harry. He pushed his iron rod deep into Aphrodite and was pretty much milked for the second time tonight. Harry held himself back while exploring Aphrodite's sexy back. Her hair felt soft and Harry wanted to just lean against it and let it brush into his face. The sweet smell of springtime filled Harry's nostrils as he smelled Aphrodite's hiar.

"That's so hot."

The mirror above them gave Harry a view of Lorelei and Aphrodite trying to smother the other with their tongues. Both women got closer and closer to each other. Their lips connected with each other with hunger increasing every second of the way.

"Mmm," Aphrodite moaned. "Mmm…mmm…mmm!"

She could not hold back much longer. Aphrodite let loose with her passions all over Harry's cock. Lorelei, like a shark smelling blood, exploited Aphrodite's lust and grabbed ahold of the woman's erect nipples to give them one single squeeze.

Harry's entire body burned at the feeling of having Aphrodite's tight pussy envelope him. She was always just the perfect tightness to slip inside of him, always the perfect lubrication, always came at the right time. And why wouldn't she?

"Cum for my grandson again," Lorelei said. "I'm pleased to see that he's become your pet."

Lorelei thought there could be a few other pets that she could drop before Harry as well. Amora would be one, and then there's Sif, and Lorelei broke out into a wicked grin, Loki and Thor's feminine halves were always a possibility. Then there was Frigg, and oh boy, Lorelei could have her ultimate revenge on Odin there.

Odin's time was done, and there was a new god who would rule over things.

Harry lustful slams into Aphrodite's wet cunt made his balls tense up. The swelling of his member came close to releasing himself again. The passionate sounds Lorelei made when attacking Aphrodite's mouth, neck, and chest did not help with things.

Aphrodite kept cumming all over Harry while making out with Lorelei. The hours dug on, only seconds to the people standing on the outside. She drove down onto Harry's cock. Lorelei made her cum even harder by use of her tongues and hand while Lorelei bounced.

Harry's balls tensed up and released their juices into Aphrodite. The sensation of release was almost as amazing as Aphrodite giving herself to Lorelei shamelessly as she rode Harry to the end.

The two broke apart from each other. Lorelei pushed away and wrapped her hand around Harry. She grabbed her grandson's cock and tugged on it. The goddess brushed her red hair against him.

"Still hard?" she cooed. "That's my beautiful boy."

She still had to meet Amanda and Emily. Lorelei could have fun with a pair of beautiful redheaded twins. Still, Lorelei had all of the time in the world to spend with her grandson to get to know him.

Fifteen years of lost time could not be replicated. Lorelei still would have her day. Aphrodite laid on the side of the bed to wait her turn and perhaps Lorelei would indulge her.

For now, this fun would be between family.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **11/19/2017.**


	191. The Visitor(Susan Storm)

**The Visitor(Susan Storm from the Fantastic Four)**

* * *

Raindrops lightly pattered against the window. Harry worked in the bright lights of his home office and finished writing on a lecture he was going to give to a group of students at Empire State University next week. Harry needed to ensure every beat of the lecture was in order and he hit all of the topics, while giving room to improvise if the students had any questions. Or if he thought he was losing them.

A warm hand brushed up against his thigh which brought Harry out of his thoughts. He felt someone's hair brush against his lap as well. Harry looked down and could feel hands all over his legs and one of them reached up to cup his crotch. The invisible figure's ministrations caused him to grow in his pants. His pants came unbuttoned on their own accord in a blink of an eye.

His pants came undone and several kisses came down the side of his leg. Harry saw the brief flicker of a face and then of lips before they disappeared. Harry's cock grew as a tongue licked him. The warm mouth performed acts of unrestrained worship about the head of his cock. A single hand turned around to squeeze Harry's balls and make them grow in her hand.

Harry groaned the very second she went to work on him. His huge cock was rising just a little bit more and entering a warm invisible hole. A hum followed with the person sucking on Harry's cock. Those hands ran over Harry's thighs and started to fondle his balls.

"Damn it, woman," Harry groaned. "You're distracting me."

Only the head of Susan Storm appeared. Her warm lips closed and released Harry's cock. She had a look of surprised innocence about her eyes when she eased down onto his hard cock and then released him with a few more very casual sucks.

Susan Storm went to town on Harry's huge cock and made him rock-hard in her mouth. Her face was now visible for Harry, and Harry could see the expression in Susan's beautiful blue eyes as she went down on his cock. Her hand softly caressed Harry's balls and then moved down to grab the part which she could not slip in her mouth.

Slowly, more of Susan's body became visible. Harry watched her neck get revealed, along with her shoulders, and then her breasts in a strapless blue night gown. Her trim belly and nice wide shapely hips with a thong clad ass and stocking clad legs had been revealed. Susan popped her mouth around Harry's cock and sucked him as hard as possible. Her bright and expressive eyes took a huge amount of Harry's cock into her mouth. Her hands, covered with silky fingerless blue gloves, rested on his thighs. One reached up and caressed his balls.

Harry came close to reaching his breaking point. Susan reached onto the base of his cock and clenched it to prevent an early release. She delivered a ball-achingly slow handjob while also sucking Harry. Susan pulled up from Harry and left his cock coated with her salvia.

"Let me get you out of those clothes," Susan whispered in his ear. "You must be hot now."

Harry just smiled. This minx was the reason why he was so hot. Harry stood up and Susan moved in to slip the jacket Harry wore off of him. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the side of the neck. Her hand came around his cock and casually stroked it why kissing him.

Susan unlooped the tie with one hand and stroked Harry's big meaty prick with the other hand. She wanted to make it cum, but just not yet. The tie dropped to the ground. Susan ran over and unbuttoned Harry's shirt. She moved her hand away from his cock and rubbed his chest through his shirt. Susan removed Harry's shirt and played with his chest abs.

The work of art which was Harry Potter's body had been revealed for Susan. She smiled and wrapped a hand around his prick once again. She got his pants off the rest of the way in no time.

"Now I'm the one who seems overdressed," Susan said. "That's hardly fair."

Harry grabbed Susan's hand and the two of them vanished into the nearest bedroom. Some music played in the background, and Susan motioned for the naked man to sit on the bed. Susan swayed her hips to the music and moved back and forth.

Susan put her hand to her mouth and slowly removed the fingerless gloves with her mouth. She allowed them to drop down onto the ground. Susan lifted her hands and put them all over her body. Harry eagerly viewed Susan touching herself and rubbing her body down. She turned around and allowed Harry to see her sexy perfect back along with a backside which Harry just hand to touch.

The music continued, and Susan put her leg on Harry's leg. Her stocking clad foot moved up Harry's leg. Harry grabbed the back of her leg and felt it underneath her soft stocking. Susan unhooked the stocking, running her foot over Harry's cock first with the stocking clad foot.

"Someone is excited," Susan teased him.

She slipped the stocking up and ran the foot up Harry's chest and into his face. Harry kissed the bottom of her bare foot and moved around to suck her toes. Susan closed her eyes feeling really good as Harry lubricated her sweet toes with his spit.

Susan moved her foot down his chest from his mouth and then rubbed his cock with her bare toes. Harry groaned and then Susan pulled away and repeated the ritual with her foot.

Slowly, Susan turned around and slid down her panties. Her legs spread to reveal her sweet shaven sex and then ass as well. Harry reached around and grabbed Susan's perfectly toned ass. She lowered herself onto his crotch and ground her ass down onto his hardening member.

Susan turned herself around and wiggled her hips. She pulled down the night dress and revealed her round breasts. The DD Cup wonders came out to face Harry. Her nipples stood up at immense perkiness for Harry to reach on in and touch. His hunger for those tits only increased. Harry's lust grew even more prominent the moment he grabbed onto them.

"Go ahead and touch them."

Harry grabbed Susan and flipped her naked body on the bed. She was perfect and Harry would not allow anyone to tell him differently. They kissed each other hard with Harry moving down to worship every inch of Susan's body like it demanded. He needed to engage in this buffet of sexy female flesh.

That man was something else. Susan could not believe how many times he brought her close to a peak just by touching her. His mouth lavished her breasts, and then moved down to take a little tour around her nether regions. Harry rubbed her and made Susan pant. She rubbed up against Harry's fingers.

"Fuck me," Susan said.

Harry wished to do nothing more other than to shove his big cock into Susan Storm and have his way. The curvy blonde lifted her legs up off of the bed and squeezed Harry. Harry guided himself into her opening. He made the perfect landing sliding into her.

Both lovers joined each other. Harry finally pushed his big cock into Susan's perfect center. He grabbed her and pulled out before driving himself back in. Susan breathed in as Harry took out his pent up sexual aggressions, which she caused, on his hard cock.

"I love a man who knows to have a good time," Susan mewled underneath Harry's big cock when it pushed deeper inside of her.

"And I love a woman who can take anything I can dish out," Harry said. "And give back just as well herself!"

Susan squeezed Harry's big cock and allowed it to slide deep inside of her body. Harry's hands brushed down the side of the legs of the temptress. Her pussy juices soaked Harry's cock head the further he pushed inside and almost pulled completely out. Harry plunged his big cock inside of her tightening vice of a pussy. He pulled himself free and shoved deep inside of Susan's body.

"Yes, baby, I know," Susan said.

No need to tell Harry to fuck her and fuck her good because that was what he was already doing. His big meaty cock slid into Susan's tight chambers and worked her over. Susan clutched onto the back of Harry's shoulder and gave a very hungry moan the deeper he pushed inside of her body.

"Yes!" Susan yelled. "OH YES!

Harry did exactly as Susan wanted and drove his huge cock deeper inside of her. His big balls grew even harder as he tried to pump himself into her.

"It's time for you to cum for me, Ms. Storm," Harry grunted.

Susan's warmth beckoned Harry into her. Her nice round breasts just begged to be sucked as well. Harry cupped them and then dove in face-first on the buffet which was Susan's massive chest. She moaned and thrashed underneath Harry as he went to town.

Everything swirled around Susan in a beautiful haze. She saw more than stars after Harry had gotten down with her chest. She did not even notice Harry slowing his thrusts on her.

"I want to watch you bounce as you ride me."

Harry pulled out of Susan and then laid back onto the bed. The naughty temptress slid across the bed and took Harry's cock. She could not resist sucking it a little bit to taste the juices which had been left on him. Harry encouraged this behavior as Susan's warm mouth kept going to work on Harry's rock hard cock. Harry growled when Susan kept going down on him.

Susan loved to suck cock and she loved the look on Harry's face when she sucked his cock. The warmth popped around his head and then eased a little bit closer down to his base. She made sure not to let Harry cum just yet, no matter how much Sue wanted to taste the cum.

"Oh, I have to," Susan said. "I really have to."

She climbed onto his lap and positioned herself over his hard cock. The cock came close to touching her lips and just sliding inside. Susan spent the next couple of minutes teasing both herself and Harry relentlessly. He grabbed onto Susan's chest and guided her on top of his cock and allowed her to slide inside of him.

"Yes, baby," Susan cooed. "I can't wait to ride you."

Susan slipped her warm pussy lips down against Harry's swollen cock head. He came an inch away from going inside of her. Susan guided herself down onto him. Each inch of his engorged cock filled Susan up. Her pussy was lubricated and ready to take this monster inside of her.

"It's so much bigger when I'm on top," Susan mewled.

The two lovers joined each other. Harry was all over Susan with kisses and touches. He explored the most intimate areas of her body and allowed her to sink down onto him. Her wet pussy clamped down onto Harry's huge cock when rising and falling onto him.

"So much bigger," Susan breathed.

She gained a little bit of momentum and took Harry's hard cock into her body. Susan's warm walls caressed Harry when rising up and dropping down onto him. Harry's fingers brushed all over her. Every touch brought her to fits of desire. Her entire body contorted when driving down onto him.

Searing heat surrounded Harry's cock from all angles. He could feel Susan work up and down onto him. He was getting close himself. He pushed all of the buttons of his woman to get her to cum and cum quick. Susan arched back when driving down onto him.

Harry sensed what she wanted and was only too happy to oblige Susan by going into her chest with a full feast of her bountiful assets. Susan put her hands on the back of Harry's head and guided him to suck and to play with her nipples. Susan rocked herself down Harry's pole.

"Again," Susan whispered in his ear. "Again!"

Harry brought his hands to full grab on Susan's bouncing breasts. He kissed them a few times and sucked them. Harry plunged his cock into her snug center. Susan grabbed onto him and touched him. Harry went completely inside of Susan, balls deep, and had the time of his life when getting ridden by the minx. This sexual goddess just came on with endless energy for Harry.

"Again," Susan encouraged him. "Again…AGAIN!"

Susan slid down onto Harry's hard pole and took Harry deep inside of her. She really threw herself away and drove down onto Harry's big thick cock.

"You're amazing," Harry said. "I'm close…are you?"

It was no surprise to Susan that Harry drew closer. She denied him orgasm twice today, and it had been a build up. He took out his frustrations on not getting the necessary release.

"Yes," Susan breathed hungrily. "Yes. I'm ready…to cum for you!"

The flood gates popped open. Susan lubricated Harry's pole once more with her juices. Her chest became ravished just even more which triggered another orgasm from Susan. She grabbed against Harry's back, legs wrapped around his lower back and sliding down to grab his ass.

The first orgasm came from Susan. She thrashed and came all the way down onto Harry to slide her wet pussy over his hard cock. Harry grabbed her back and forced her down all the way onto his engorged prick. Susan's eyes flooded over when Harry pushed into her.

Those big balls were about ready to give way. Susan waited for them to deposit their bounty inside of her. Her wet pussy grabbed Harry's hard cock and then slid all the way out of her. Harry's big manhood buried inside of her tight pussy and made Susan clutch him with hunger blasting through her eyes.

Both came at the same time and the results had been stunning. Susan held his cock inside of her and made sure every last inch of cum from Harry's balls drained into her body.

Harry finished injecting Susan with his seed. Her entire body shook before sliding off of Harry's cock and landing onto him. Harry pulled out Susan and rolled her over onto the bed. The two laid in a heated impress. Harry pressed against Susan's back on the bed.

"Amazing," Susan said. "You're just the best."

Harry smiled and kissed the back of Susan's head. He kissed her ear and sucked it bringing a coo of delight from Susan. She was still ready to go.

' _I have to love a woman with a healthy sex drive.'_

* * *

 **End**

 **Next Chapter: 11/21/2017.**


	192. Enchanted(RobynSelaBritney)

**Enchantment(Robyn Tegan Locksley/Robin Hood, Sela Mathers/Agent Snow, and Britney Waters/Agent Red from Grimm Fairy Tales).**

* * *

Three beautiful women laid across a lavish red bed in an elegant room. Red curtains hung from the windows looking down from the tower. The shelves on the room had bene covered with a couple of vases and some books as well. The carpet on the ground had been made of the finest material possible.

All three of the guests in this bedroom waited for the wizard to arrive. One of them stretched her legs with a slight smile on her face. Dark-hair which shined bright in the moonlight bathing the room framed a face with stunning blue eyes and a pair of glasses resting on her nose. She wore a blue nightie which stretched over her curves. Her bare legs were perfectly devoid of any hair. A pair of slippers dangled from her feet as she waited on the side of the bed. Sela Mathers wanted him to come soon.

The second of the two women had her arms crossed. She dressed in a green tank top and a pair of silky panties. Golden locks had been clipped into a ponytail. The woman's legs crossed together and they were stunning as well. Perfectly long and she stretched out to allow the green tank top to ride up to showcase her flat stomach. Robyn Tegan Locksley also waited for her wizard to come.

"Where is he?"

The third woman, a curvy blonde, stuck out her lips. She dressed in the most transparent and red top she could imagine. It stretched over her breasts and had been tied underneath it. Lacy red panties came down as well with her stocking clad legs on exposed. She wore a hood over her body, a red hood with lace trim. Britney Waters bit down on her lip to leave an intent as Sela reached over and grabbed the arm of the younger girl.

"He'll be here."

The doors opened and the handsome dark-haired man stepped on through the doorway. Green eyes, black hair, and a figure built like it had been carved out of stone. He dressed in a robe made of the finest green silk. Britney, Sela, and Robyn both looked at it.

"Master, I'm honored for you to be here," Sela said with a smile. "Why don't you sit down and let us relax you? You must have had a long journey!"

Robyn and Britney stared at Sela who took a place next to Harry and kissed him firmly on the lips. Britney nudged her out of the way before the kiss could get too far. Robyn on the other hand, took advantage of the two by coming and kissing him.

The three girls took turns kissing Harry. They all traded off and also started to strip the robe from him. Six hands worked over Harry's muscular body. Harry grabbed Britney's head and deepened the kiss he shared with her. Sela worshiped his chest and abs with a series of kisses. Robyn on the other hand was interested on another part.

"Mmm, you're sticking straight up," Robyn said. "I just have to have a piece of this."

"Have at it, my fair lady," Harry said.

Robyn grinned and slipped Harry's silk shorts down to reveal a throbbing cock. The attention of all three women moved south. Britney and Sela joined in on the fun. They moved down and rubbed Harry's thighs.

"You girls are doing a good job in relaxing me," Harry said. "Keep up the good work, you're just perfect. You're amazing."

A familiar pair of lips wrapped around the head of Harry's cock. Robyn blew him, with her lips pushing down on his huge meaty cock. Harry grabbed her hair and pushed back into the back of her mouth. Robyn smacked around him with a couple more very vibrant sucks. Her hunger just increased.

Britney went between Harry's legs and took his right ball. Sela went in deep and took Harry's left ball. Harry put his hands on their hair and guided them through the process. They all went to town on his manhood and his balls, lavishing him with much attention. Harry groaned the very second they were working him over.

A huge suck pushed Robyn down to the base. She pulled his cock completely out of her mouth and then came down onto the base of it. She sucked Harry hard and fast with expressive eyes. Her fingers came down to brush the side of Harry's balls and give him all kinds of attention.

Sela and Britney alternated between sucking on Harry's balls. They moved in to kiss each other, a hot motion. Sela dominated Britney's mouth by shoving her tongue down her throat. Britney tilted her head back a little bit to suck on Sela's warm mouth.

Robyn needed a break from sucking Harry's cock and Sela went down on Harry in response.

"Oh, you're good, Snow," Harry groaned. "You were born to suck cock."

She popped her lips around Harry's cock and made a loud moan all through the process. Those fingers caressed Harry's balls. She looked up at Harry with his mouth full of cock and took him deep. Sela's warm hand cupped and caressed Harry's balls.

All three lips took turns lavishing the head of Harry's cock. They all put their own spin on pleasuring the wizard. Harry grabbed the back of Britney's head when she took her turn and face fucked her. Britney looked very turned on.

"These balls are nice and big," Robyn commented. "Are you going to choke us with your seed again, master?"

Britney only redoubled her efforts in sucking Harry for the promise of a big blast of seed coming down into her mouth and straight down her throat. Her lips popped around Harry's cock head and worked closer to the edge. Britney spilled her salvia all over Harry's big hard cock and then pulled away from him to leave Harry's cock ready for her worship even more.

"Oh, fuck," Harry groaned. "You girls are going to get what's coming to you."

Harry had enough to spill a huge load of cum down all three of their lovely throats. He grabbed Britney's head and drilled as deep as possible into the back of her mouth. She summoned the energy to go down on him. Harry grabbed her head and pushed into her

"Mmmph!" she moaned around his cock.

Harry shoved his beefy rod into Britney's mouth and had his way with the beautiful girl as she lavished even further worship on him. His fingers threaded through her blonde hair as she moaned deeply and hungrily all over his big juicy cock. Harry fired his load into her mouth.

The red-clad woman sucked up Harry's cum like a champ. The balls discharged with Sela and Robyn waiting for their turn to get it.

Britney flew back having had her fill. Harry's still spurting cock smacked Sela in the face and stained her glasses with his seed. Cum dripping down the woman's glasses gave her a very exotic and hot look. Sela moved on in and took as much of Harry's cock into her mouth as humanly possible. She sucked on Harry, her warm lips going all the way down to the base of his cock.

"Girl, oh fuck," Harry groaned.

She got a helping of cum deep into her throat. Sela brought her warm lips down onto Harry and blew his magnificent rod. Her hunger only increased the deeper and faster she went to town on him.

Robyn jumped in, last but certainly not least and sucked the rest of the cum out of Harry's pulsing rod. She made sure to get as much cum as she could from Harry's pulsing cock. Her warm lips came all the way down onto Harry and sucked him very hungrily. Her mouth watered the more she sucked on his hard cock.

All three girls pulled away having worshipped their master's cock. Harry gave them a small smile and indicated he was not done with them yet, not done with them yet by a longshot.

"On the bed," Harry ordered them.

All three girls complied turning away from Harry. They seductively crawled onto the bed with Harry smiling and looking at all three of them. All three of them had great asses which Harry just had to grab and make his from this particular position. Harry moved down the line and squeezed their asses which made them whimper in excitement.

"Fuck us," Britney begged Harry. "We need your cock right now!"

"Patience," Harry told her. "Good things come to those who wait."

Harry rubbed the red-clad beauty through her panties. Britney's entire mind shut down and only craved one thing. The pleasure he would bring. Harry leaned in and guided Sela's panties off of her. Her pussy gushed with her juices and wanted to be pleasured right here and right now.

Robyn experienced occasional gusts of wind between her thighs. Harry's hand brought her some warm feelings as well. He rubbed her thighs and made her gasp in hunger. Harry pulled away from her and shoved his fingers deep inside of her body.

Then Harry's tongue split into three because of his morphing abilities. He tasted Sela, Robyn, and Britney all at once. All three girls thrashed on the bed with Harry having his wicked way with them. The trio could feel burning lust go through them all at the same time.

Sela thought her master was always full of surprises. His tongue buried deep inside of her and drank the juices from her. Sela thrashed about on the bed with very obvious hunger erupting from her loins. She needed to be tasted and to be touched for all of the time.

Robyn wanted to just ride him until he came inside of her, several times if at all possible. Harry's warm tongue drove her completely and utterly beyond mad. Her inner walls received a good tongue bathing from Harry. Harry pulled out of her and then pushed back into her.

"Master, please!" Britney yelled.

All three gorgeous women came all over the bed. Harry's eyes flashed against all of them.

"Snow," Harry told her. "You know what to do."

Sela rose to her hands and knees and wiggled her shapely rear in Harry's direction. Harry ripped off her nightie and grabbed her large breasts in his hand. Harry squeezed the wonders and then slipped his hands all over her body. His large staff brushed against Sela's hot entrance. She thought she would pass out from the pleasure.

Harry spent plenty of time recommitting every single inch of Sela's body to memory. He touched her and caused the most delightful sounds to come from her body. Her warm pussy beckoned and Harry just had to. His cock slipped into her warm pussy and stretched her out.

Britney crawled over across the bed where Robyn wrestled her to the bed. The two kissed each other, with both trying to gain a more dominating position. Britney bottomed very quickly. The red-clad beauty rolled onto her front with Robyn rubbing her lips and then working inside of her.

"You want my finger, sweetie?" Robyn asked.

Britney gritted her teeth and her legs came open almost on their own accord. Robyn shifted her finger deep inside of Britney's gushing warm pussy. The tension rising form her loins was beyond intense. She could not wait to feel the finger slip inside of her.

"Yes, more, please," Britney gasped.

Robyn obliged her sweet young lover with a second finger inside of her. Her pussy was nice and wet for their master. She could wait for the time to ride the wizard's large staff and shove it inside of her pussy until she came all over it and he came inside of her.

Sela grabbed onto the edge of the bed while Harry planted his rod into her. His entire cock filled her completely up and then drove deeper inside of her. Those thick balls slapped against her backside the further Harry worked inside of her.

"Cum for me, Snow," Harry ordered her.

She came for him and came for Harry very hard. His thick cock spiked inside of her slick body. Harry pulled completely out of her and shoved more of his manhood inside of her. His balls slapped against Snow's silky thighs the harder he pushed inside of her.

Sela Mathers, Agent Snow, came several times. She contorted her pussy around Harry's big cock. It just made it easier for him to plant his mighty rod further and faster inside of her.

"Good, you're perfect," Harry said.

"No, you are," Sela breathed.

Harry would not deny he was pretty good. He worked into her and felt the clamping of her tight, warm walls just taking their toll on his big cock. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and then shoved himself back inside of her again. He repeated the ritual constantly all while running down her body.

Britney thrashed her hips off of the bed to meet Robyn's thrusts. Robyn now worked her tongue down Britney's bare back and then moved into her.

"Red, you're such a horny bitch," Robyn said.

Britney could not deny the fact she was horny and ready to receive as well. Robyn dug her fingers deep into the dripping pussy of the thrashing younger girl on the bed. Britney's eyes glazed over. The sounds of sex in the background just spurred her on.

Sela's mind turned inside out from the sheer number of orgasms her master gave him. She had been reminded why she pledged to Harry in the first place. His talented hands, skilled tongue, and very able cock brought her many warm and fuzzy memories of pleasure.

"So, perfect," Harry groaned. "So, very perfect. Such a nice, tight, perfect pussy."

"Thank…thank you!" Sela cried the further Harry pushed his big cock inside of her.

He stretched her out in more ways than she could imagine. Sela's warm center grabbed Harry around his cock. He pulled out of her and pushed into her. Another end had been brought to the squirming vixen. Harry plunged into her and took his big cock deeper inside of her tightening pussy.

"You want more?" Harry asked. "Good thing I can give you more. Good thing I can give you everything that you want. And everything you deserve."

Sela's warm body cascaded down with a beautiful crashing motion. Harry planted his hard cock deeper and faster into her. Her warmth caressed Harry's big cock the deeper it went into her. His big throbbing balls danced against her entrance, enough to seed an entire village of women.

The seed was all for her. Her eyes widened when feeling Harry push into her. He grabbed onto her backside and planted his rod into her deeper than ever before. His cock swelled and then released its bounty.

Harry grunted and fired his seed inside of Sela's tight pussy. Her walls tightened around and released Harry's cock. His manhood fired a few blasts inside of her tight pussy. Harry groaned the further he pushed in and the further he unloaded inside of her.

A few smacks of her lips ended and Robyn pulled herself away from Britney. She crawled over onto the bed and grabbed the underside of Harry's cock. She pulled it up so it could stand up straight and then slipped her warm lips around him to suck him hard. Robyn spent an ample amount of time tasting the juices surrounding Harry's cock.

Harry laid back and let the talented girl go to work on him. She was a one woman worship machine, her mouth taking Harry's cock, his balls, and then she licked his asshole before moving back to do it all over again. She worked as quickly and efficiently with her mouth as she might by firing at an enemy.

Robyn finished tasting Harry. She climbed up, bare breasts level with his eye. Harry moved down to touch her body. Her nipples poked out for Harry to squeeze and caress. Robyn's eyes shifted over as Harry moved down to touch her bare belly. Her abs were so hot you could melt chocolate off of them. Actually smearing melted chocolate over those abs was tantalizing for Harry, especially the part of licking them clean.

"Are you going to make the shot?"

The woman's smile grew very wicked. She aimed her pussy level with Harry's big cock.

"Honey, I always make my shot."

Robyn slipped down Harry's big prick and took him inside of her. Her warm pussy surrounded Harry's big engorged prick. The second he shoved inside of her, it was like a trip into paradise. Harry had been surrounded by some much tight heat, he could have nearly lost all sense of himself.

Two strong hands grabbed Robyn's ass. It was so tight and firm that Harry just had to grab onto him as hard as possible and work her warm pussy down onto him. Her breasts bounced tantalizing about the area of his face. Harry reached in and cupped Robyn's warm chest before sucking on her beautiful nipples. The hunger crossing Harry increased the more he sucked on her perfect nipples.

"Suck my tits," Robyn mewled in his ear. "Oh, fuck, you're the best….I'm yours. My tits are all yours, and everything is yours….oh suck them until I cum."

She did not have to wait too long to be perfectly honest. Robyn's hips thrashed down onto Harry and shoved about as much cock into her as possible. She buried down onto the base and creamed all over him. Robyn's entire body shifted up and down until she could not take any more.

Britney crawled over to Sela's prone body on the bed. A naughty look spread over her face. Would she have another opportunity like this ever? She somehow doubted it. She moved over and placed a hand on Sela's thigh which caused her to jump up. Sela's pussy dripped with thick milky seed.

"Master left his bounty in you," Britney said wiggling her tongue and licked her. "I could just eat you all up."

Agent Red buried her slick tongue into the overflowing twat of Agent Snow. The brunette thrashed as she had been dominated for the moment. It was actually a liberating feeling. Her pussy gushed even more when Red took control of her.

Robyn closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of twelve inches of thick cock spearing into her body. She rose herself up all of the way and dropped down onto them. Her body shined with sweat when pushing deep into Harry's rod. Robyn pulled up off of Harry and then worked into her.

"Good girl," Harry said.

Waves of powerful energy sexually charged Robyn. She bounced upon his lap. Harry's big cock pressed deep into her tight core. She came all over him repeatedly and constantly. The flow of energy stunned her the deeper she pushed against him.

She came so much, and Harry gave her his entire cock. Inch by inch, Robyn buried her master's engorged staff into her tight box. Robyn bit down on her lip in a very sultry and inviting manner. She cupped her breasts and released them. Harry copied the motions and buried his face to feast on Robyn's bountiful chest. She threw her head back and softly moaned in delight.

"I'm so good," Robyn said. "And I'm so fucking horny for you. Let me cum for you, please, sir. Let me cum…all over this nice big cock!"

She engorged herself on Harry's big prick. It slipped between her thighs and had been coated with a long fall and an even longer drop. Robyn's eyes just shifted over the more she dropped down onto him.

"Getting closer," Harry said. "Ladies first."

"Fucking chivalry," Robyn breathed because she came all the same.

Also to be called a lady would be quite pushing it to be honest. Robyn's walls slid down onto Harry's big prick and coated him with her cum. She finished bouncing onto him.

Harry allowed both to come down from their mutual sexual highs. He pulled out of Robyn and allowed her to collapse down. Juices coated her thighs when she dropped down onto the bed. Harry pulled away from her and then turned to Britney with a smile. She laid on her side while leaning in and forcing her tongue in Sela's cunt. The smooth caresses of Sela's perfect thighs made Harry hard as a rock.

Britney went to town on Sela's wet pussy from the side. Her tongue swirled back and forth against her. Suddenly, she felt something big brush down the back of her leg.

"My, that's a big cock you have," Britney cooed.

Harry brushed his hands all over her sweet and sexy body. The young sexpot reacted to his actions very nicely. He leaned in and nibbled the back of Agent Red's neck. He moved in to whisper in her ears.

"All the better to fuck you with my dear."

With that, Harry pushed his cock inside of Britney's loins while spooning her from the side. The sexy woman's walls formed a very tight seal around Harry. He pulled almost out of her and then drove deeper inside of her. After the hard initial thrust, he worked a very slow thrust into her.

The confirmed nymphomaniac took the huge fuck rod deep inside of her body. Harry stretched Britney out from the side and almost pulled out of her. He then pushed into her repeatedly and often. His big cock slapped deep inside of her body.

"OOOH!" Britney yelled.

Harry rolled his hands down her body and touched the girl's eager nipples. She exploded in a never ending way of sexual magic which continued to course through her body. Harry pulled out of her and shoved more of himself into her. He repeatedly stuck his rod inside of her tight pussy.

"You want it," Harry said. "You're going to have to earn your happy ending!"

Britney prepared to earn everything. Harry's big cock just pushed into her body and stretched her out completely. He filled her up completely and then pulled out of her. Harry's thick cock brushed against Britney's wet slit. He lifted her leg in the air and felt it up. He touched the bottom of her foot and sent a jolt of pleasure down her leg. It ended up in her pussy and Harry filled her up.

"Oh, I'm earning this alright," Britney breathed. "Give me…give me...mmmm!"

The length of cock filling her up made Britney go absolutely nuts. He pushed into her and grabbed her meaty ass before pushing inside of her tightness. Harry pulled out and then filled her completely up. He drove harder and harder into her. His fingers entangled into Britney's hair.

Agent Red waited all afternoon to get the huge cock inside of her. Harry pulled out of her almost all the way and shoved into her. Harry pulled up and then massaged her legs when he drove into her. His touches moved from her body and then ran his hands over her hair. She breathed in very tightly with Harry plowing inside of her.

"Time for you to cum," Harry said.

She always had been willing to cum for him. A rush of pleasure shot through her body and clamped down on Harry's mighty rod. Harry worked inside of her.

Britney repeatedly thrashed around him. She closed her eyes and received a huge amount of cock against her.

Sela pressed her breasts against Harry and moved over to massage his body. She allowed enough space for Harry to move and drive himself into the other girl.

Robyn on the other hand, she pushed herself against Britney's front. She and Harry made a delightfully sex sandwich, with Agent Red as the meat in the middle. Robyn made out with the girl. They closed ranks inside of each other.

"It's time," Harry breathed.

The length pushed deep into Britney. It filled her out. Those big swollen balls pushed as far into her as humanly possible and stretched her out as far and fast as they could. Britney's eyes flooded over and the lust just built up to a conclusion inside of her body.

"After you."

Robyn kissed Britney deeply and felt the vibration of moans. Harry pushed inside of her body and made her feel so good. He was the only one who made Britney feel like this. His big cock buried deep inside of Britney. Harry pulled out and then pushed inside of her a couple more times before it happened.

His balls released inside of Britney. He coated the inside of her body with a constant barrage of cum.

"Good, open up," Harry said.

Sela reached between Harry's legs and stroked his balls to make sure to coax all of the cum possible to seed Britney's receptive womb. She sucked her master's neck and caressed his hair with her right hand as the left hand milked his balls. She got off on the thought of Harry holding them all down and fucking them until he impregnated them.

' _Maybe, if we're lucky.'_

Britney collapsed with the river of cum forming around her thighs. Harry turned his attention to Sela who was now on her back with her thighs spread. Robyn already climbed on Sela's face to force her to eat her pussy.

"I think she's asking for it," Robyn said with a thinly glazed look.

Harry moved over to her pussy. The power made his cock hard again and his balls filled with more seed to fill them with until their bellies bloated. Harry knocked on the door of Sela's cavern and Agent Snow welcomed him in gladly.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 11/24/2017.**


	193. Sweet as Sin(Jezebel Mephistopheles)

**Sweet as Sin(Jezebel Mephistopheles from Saints Row)**

* * *

Everyone near bye saw a view of a very tight pair of leather pants surrounding a very sexy ass. The ass jutted out and made a very appealing look for any man who walked over. A dark haired vixen bent over against the table. Her olive colored complexion and naughty smile shined out. The white top stretched against her chest when she shifted over the table. She lined up a shot with a pool cue very carefully and came back before sinking the ball into the corner pocket.

She turned around to the side with a grin. Jezebel Mephistopheles licked her red lips while turning to face the handsome man behind her. Harry Potter grinned at the woman who put a hand on his face and lightly stroked his hair. She leaned closer to Harry's face with a very slight, naughty grin popping over her face.

"Beat that, honey," Jezebel whispered in Harry's ear. She reached behind his back and squeezed his ass.

Harry moved onto the pooltable. The temptress just asked for it. Harry held up the pool cue and showed how adept he was. The balls sank firmly into the table, making a perfect shot. Jezebel looked at him with a smile

"Beat that," Harry told her. "Or do you think you can't?"

Jezebel sauntered over to Harry. She leaned over and showed him a nice view of her cleavage. Harry found himself enticed by those juicy globes in her shirt. He reached behind her and grabbed her ass. Jezebel just pulled herself closer to Harry and rubbed up against him.

"I think I'm more interested in a different game," Jezebel said. "With a different kind of stick."

Her hand traced down Harry's front and worked closer to his abs. Jezebel's fire could only be quenched by one thing. Her heart raced the closer her hand moved to Harry's crotch. She squeezed the bulge which jutted out. It was very pleasing to her and reacted very nicely to her touch.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss this temptress. A potent fire spread between the two of them. Harry grabbed the back of her dark hair, lined with red tips. Her seductive eyes just popped against Harry's and encouraged him to indulge more in her. Harry worked his tongue into her mouth and she hungrily sucked on it.

Shirt buttons flung open and Jezebel reached against the side of Harry's neck and ran down his chest. She felt his beating heart. It was strong as was his power. Jezebel traced her nail down the side of Harry's neck and moved down to stroke his abs before flinging his belt off. She smiled when revealing more of this wonderful man. His hard cock came out last of all.

"A nice strong cock," Jezebel breathed with lust breathing through her eyes. "Nice full balls, are you sure there's not something that you're telling me?"

She squeezed his balls with one hand and moved down to clasp the hand of Harry's cock. Harry grabbed her shirt and tore it completely off. Jezebel's pussy throbbed at the thought of bringing this handsome hero to shameless lust. His hands grabbed her breasts.

Harry weighed her large breasts in his hands and felt how perfect they were. How soft and warm. Harry looked over Jezebel's body and saw the perfection. Her olive flesh showed a distinct lack of tanlines on her body. Every inch of flesh was shamelessly seductive as the last. Harry touched Jezebel's hard nipples and made her gush underneath the pull of his hands.

"Touch me," Jezebel whispered hungrily in her lover's ear.

Harry did more than touch her. He slammed her onto the pool table and got on top of her. Harry gave into his lust and roughly kissed the woman underneath him. Jezebel's nails raked into the side of Harry's arm. The two joined each other with hungry kisses, each of them more passionate than the last.

Those pants had to go. Harry ripped them from Jezebel's front and revealed her pussy. It was nice and smooth and wet as well. Harry's cock throbbed when he kissed down her cleavage and then moved to her belly.

Each kiss enticed Jezebel to entice Harry even more. She spread her thighs, ready and able to give Harry something to feast upon. He went down deep inside of her pussy and licked her. Jezebel bit down on her lip with hunger dancing through her eyes the further Harry went down on her. His hunger only increased with each lick of her pussy.

Harry absorbed the sensations of this sweet pussy underneath him. Jezebel put her hands on the back of his head and guided him to eat her out.

"You're so good," Jezebel murmured. "I might have to keep you."

Harry rammed his tongue into her and vibrated deep inside of her. Jezebel thrashed herself up and down against him. He made her nice and wet and stimulated every part of her. Harry drank these sinfully sweet juices from the temptress underneath him. Jezebel's nails grabbed the back of Harry's head and guided his face between her thighs. He inhaled her juices and made her thrash underneath his able tongue.

The Daughter of Satan closed her eyes and felt his presence. The more he ate her out, the more power he poured into her core. And the more Jezebel came all over this powerful man's face. She gave a moan and thrust her hips up to meet him with several more licks. His tongue should have been registered as a deadly weapon as much as he worked it into her.

She came and Harry pulled up. He then pulled her up and then climbed onto the table. Jezebel grabbed his hand and mist surrounded them. The next thing both of the lovers knew, they dropped down into a bedroom. The lavish sheets pushed into Harry's back when he settled down onto the bed.

Candles flicked on and surrounded them. Jezebel climbed on top of him and pressed skin to skin with him.

"Beautiful," Harry said. "And dangerous as well."

"Oh, your heart and soul, it's mine now," she greedily said.

Her breasts pressed against his chest and her loins grubbed against his. Jezebel stroked Harry's hair while kissing him madly. He returned the fever. Each inch her body made his feel good. Harry just had to return the worship just as much. He touched her skin, not finding an inch of it which was perfect. Jezebel's warm tongue dug greedily into Harry's mouth and she sucked it. Their tongues wrapped around each other and kissed even more.

Harry's cock pressed against Jezebel's thigh. She pulled up on the bed and straddled Harry. She made sure for Harry to see her body, shining in the light. Every inch of her body, build for sin, laid out before Harry. Jezebel arched her neck back and her hair flipped into her face. She curled her mouth into one of the most devious smiles possible.

"I'm going to ride you until I drain you," Jezebel said. "I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, go for it," Harry said.

Jezebel smiled, with these nice big balls, she would be in for a long time. And she anticipated it, believe her she did. Jezebel slid herself down onto Harry's cock and took the tip of it into her warm lips. She groaned the second it slipped inside of her.

"Oh, it's a perfect fit," Jezebel cooed when pushing his hard cock inside of her body. "Oh, fuck, this feels so fucking good!"

Jezebel lowered herself down onto his engorged prick and pushed it deeper inside of her body. She pushed down onto him, the tip of Harry's cock sliding into her and teased her. Harry grabbed her hips and guided her down his iron hard pole.

Harry felt her pussy surround her. The moment her pussy touched his cock, Harry could tell by the look on her face, that she was hooked immediately. He allowed Jezebel to ride his cock without any shame. Her wet pussy surrounded the base of his hard prick.

The hands of this powerful man touched her breasts when they bounced up and down. Jezebel's eyes closed and opened when feeling his hands all over her breasts. Jezebel threw her head back a few inches and moaned. She worked up and down on Harry's pole and surrounded it with her sticky juices.

"Right there," Jezebel said. "Oh, fuck, that's so good….I can't believe this feels so fucking good."

"Are you cumming already?"

Jezebel could have sworn his statement was half of a question and half a taunt. She came all over Harry's throbbing hard cock and saturated it with her juices. Harry grabbed her and pushed her down onto his cock. Jezebel shook and sprayed her juices all over his big throbbing cock.

"Oh, yes, oh baby, fuck!" Jezebel yelled.

She came all over Harry's big prick. She saturated him with more juices the further she pushed him inside of her. Jezebel drained her juices from the tip of Harry's cock all the way down to the base. She shook all over him.

Harry grabbed her hips and shoved Jezebel down to stretch her perfectly tight pussy around his thick cock. Jezebel squeezed and released Harry from her pull. Her pussy milked Harry's intruding prick. It drove further and harder inside of her. Jezebel's eyes shifted back the deeper Harry pushed into her.

"I wonder what your father would think about you riding my cock, with such reckless abandon," Harry commented as he rose her up to another orgasm and sent her crashing down to the ground.

"My father…don't worry about my father," Jezebel said a couple of seconds later. "I…just don't worry about my father."

"Well, I don't, trust me," Harry said. "Whenever he sees me, he bows down in respect, and calls me, Sir."

Harry's face contorted for a brief second, and Jezebel sank down onto it. She gasped when realizing whose cock rammed deep into her slick pussy.

"The Black King," Jezebel breathed in heavily.

Harry just touched her breasts and caused her eyes to fade back. Jezebel's entire body betrayed herself to the biggest waves of carnal and never ending lust. She dropped down to the base of her lover's cock and took him deep inside of her body.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "And I'll treat you right, my pet."

Jezebel's entire body just betrayed herself to the most carnal of lust. She drove up and crashed down onto Harry's lap, repeatedly taking his cock inside of her. Her pussy stretched for this legend amount Incubus.

"You wanted to take me, drain me, and keep me as a pet," Harry said. "I could not have predicted this even more."

Harry's cock left her body and now Jezebel had been chained to the bed. Harry's electric touch made her body grow damper with desire. He touched her between her legs and sent a jolt of pleasure between her thighs.

"My King, forgive me, I did not know it was you," Jezebel said.

"It's fine…you belong to me," Harry said. "Even the Devil himself would agree, his daughter is nothing, but a piece of fuck meat."

"YES!" Jezebel screamed. "OH FUCK YES, FUCK ME!"

Harry drove his huge cock deep into her tight pussy. Jezebel grabbed onto his meaty cock and tried to milk it. The fact she had been chained to the bed only turned the woman on even more. How wet and how much she beckoned him to fuck her only made Harry want to drive in her even more and deeper than ever before.

"You were born to be fucked," Harry said. "You were bred to be fucked. You're bred to me mine."

The intense thrusts made Jezebel's entire body size up. She could not believe the force Harry was driving his big cock into her body, or to be more accurate, how much she fucking loved being dominated like this. She took his cock in her deep and hard. Every inch of it pressed in her body.

"Your tits, your ass, your pussy, your clit, legs, hair, all of it belongs to me," Harry said. "Every inch of this beautiful, sinful flesh, it's all mine."

Jezebel groaned and moaned the further Harry drove his cock into her. His lengthy cock juts pushed into her body and made her gush. His hands should be legalized as weapons. One of them sent a jolt into her and just made her gush. She barely could even be on her hands and knees when fucked her.

"Use that pussy to milk me dry," Harry said. "That's what you wanted."

"I'm going to be yours forever, aren't I?" she asked in a small little girl voice.

"Forever," Harry said while slamming into her. "And ever….and ever."

Harry drove his thick prick into Jezebel again with each "ever". His hard balls came close to losing their load inside of her body. Jezebel refused to give up as constant thrusts buried inside of her body. He licked her behind the ear and made her shudder.

Jezebel's beautiful flawless body covered with sweat. Harry grabbed her chest and then pulled back. He slipped out of Jezebel's wet pussy and drove deep inside of her body. She grabbed onto the sheets and pulled on them. His balls danced against her.

"You've got to be getting close," Jezebel said. "PLEASE!"

A squeeze of her ass just made Jezebel lose herself. Harry's big cock shoved into her pussy while his fingers teased her ass. She grabbed onto the bed and received a huge thrust inside o fher.

"Another time," Harry said. "Time for you to cum again."

The Daughter of Satan himself came and Harry rammed his cock into her. He took her pussy in all of it's perfect warmth and tightness. His balls finally reached their limit and he came.

The moment the first blast of cum fired inside of her body, Jezebel knew that her fate had been sealed. She would succumb to the power of the Black King forever. Harry's strong hands cupped her chest when driving deeper inside of her. Harry pulled out and shoved his cock inside of her.

Harry rode out his orgasm inside of her pussy. The last remainders of his sticky juices spilled into her body. She finished milking him.

"Who can make you feel good?"

"Only you, Master," Jezebel said.

Harry pulled out of her and allowed her to rest, at least for a moment.

"I'm not finished with you."

Her thighs dripped at his words.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **11/26/2017.**


	194. Forbidden Taste(Appoline Delacour)

**Forbidden Taste(Appoline Delacour from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Curtains pulled back as Appoline Delacour stepped into the bedroom of one Harry Potter. The hero who saved her daughter from the lake laid on the bed with a very peaceful smile on her face. She learned what happened from Fleur and she raved about his performance in the tournament. A distinct one hundred and eighty-degree turn from when Fleur bemoaned how this little boy stole her spotlight in the tournament.

Ego could be a very frustrating thing, as Appoline knew from raising a very high-strung daughter. Fleur had even less immunity to having a crush on Harry Potter than anyone else. Appoline stepped into the room and looked down at the boy who slept in a pair of boxer shorts. She could see something poking out. The beautiful mother just smiled and put her hand on Harry's cheek and rolled it down his front. His chest and abs were very toned.

Appoline stepped over and straddled his legs. She reached over and felt his cock through his pants. She leaned over, the charm of her kind coming out very strongly now. Her blue eyes widened with a deeper smile crossing.

"Harry, it's time for you to get up," she breathed in his ear.

The eyes of Harry Potter opened up to see one of the most beautiful sights perched on his legs. A woman, as gorgeous as humanly possible, sat perched on him. She dressed in a fine silver bathrobe made of the most beautiful designs humanly possible. Harry's heart almost could have skipped. Her lovely hair came down against her face, with perfectly pink lips, and an angelic face. Harry tried to process this. His cock, already hard, got even harder underneath this goddess. She levitated a basket on the bed.

"I'm Appoline," she said. "I'm Fleur and Gabrielle's mother."

"Hello," Harry groaned. "Is there any reason why you…."

Words failed Harry Potter for a minute. Appoline undid the front of her robes and revealed a very lacy and transparent garment. Harry looked at her beautiful body above him. Her nice round breasts drew Harry's attention. Fleur's were nice, but her mother's also drew Harry's attention with how large and firm they were for her age. Harry leaned down and looked at Appoline's flat stomach. It looked amazing for someone who had given birth to two daughters. His eyes traveled down to her crotchless, thong panties, garter belt, and thigh high stockings.

"The reason I'm here should be obvious," Appoline said. "I wanted to verify the truth of my daughter's review of your performance"

The MILF pulled Harry's cock out at the word performance. Twelve inches of meat stood up. Appoline looked at what she had to work with wrapping her hand around the base tightly. Harry groaned underneath her soft and warm hand. She smiled.

"Such a big cock for such a young boy," Appoline said.

Harry grabbed onto the bed when Appoline worked over his cock. It was true, after the second task, Fleur dragged him off, and shagged his brains out. It had been an experience which Harry was going to cherish for the rest of his life, however long it might be.

This experience on the other hand. Appoline tugged on his cock to give him a very vigorous handjob. Harry's morning wood only increased when the stunning half-Veela moved down. She cupped Harry's balls and seemed pleased with how much cum they held.

Appoline felt up on Harry's big thick cock to gain some perspective on what she had to work with. There was so many things she had to do with this cock.

"You want some of me, don't you?" Appoline asked. "You horny little boy, you want to fuck me, just like you fucked my daughter. I'm sure you do."

Appoline's hand stroked down to Harry's base and made him stretch up. He growled in agony as Appoline pushed her hand up and down on him. His cock only grew harder and larger the more the stunning MILF played with it. Appoline's fingers caressed Harry's cock all the way from the tip down to the base.

"I want all of you," Harry said.

Appoline moved over, still holding onto Harry's cock, and kissed him. Harry grabbed the back of her hair and forced his tongue into her mouth. He went on sheer autopilot instinct, kissing this smoking hot MILF with everything he had. Appoline's lips made love with his, it was beyond a kiss. This temptress really knew how to get the motor of Harry Potter running.

Every woman, from the ages of eleven to a hundred, across Europe and beyond, had thoughts of what they would do with Harry Potter if they had him in a situation like this. Appoline stroked Harry down and cupped his balls. His cock extended. She planted soft kisses all over Harry's neck and chest before slowly moving down.

Appoline Delacour's soft hands worked magic on Harry's cock and balls. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh emitting from his throat. She worked all the way down to the base of his cock from the tip. His manhood pushed up and Appoline worked herself into position.

"You want these, don't you?"

Her top came down and two very nice breasts came out. Harry became spellbound by the sight and the size of them. He reached up and grabbed Appoline's breasts. He marveled out how warm and large they were. His hands spent minutes canvasing those breasts. Harry pushed his face into them and sucked on her nipples. They tasted so good, Harry thought he could get addicted to them.

"Yes, baby," Appoline said. "It's all for you. It's all you want….it's all you deserve."

Soft hands moved through Harry's hair. The young man vigorously went to town on Appoline's ample chest. He started feeling up the rest of her body and marveled how amazing it was. His hands coursed through her thighs as she kept stroking him.

As much as Appoline wanted Harry's cock in her mouth, and his cum down her throat, her Veela nature started to kick in. His mouth all over her nipple working insidious amounts of magic did not help. Appoline threw her head back and softly moaned. Harry worked his way around her nipple and made her nails dig into his shoulder. It was feeling amazing what he was doing to her. It simply thrilled her body every step of the way.

Appoline pushed Harry away from her breasts and on the bed. She found his cock standing straight up in the air. Appoline positioned herself above his cock and slammed down hard onto him. Her pussy adjusted very quickly to Harry's size and girth.

Harry Potter had been surprised and not all displeased at the fact Appoline Delacour slid down his meaty pole, trapping him between her warm thighs. Harry groaned and watched her nice breasts bouncing up and down in front of him. Harry squeezed her juicy tits the more they bounced for him. And they bounced very nicely for Harry. The bouncing up and down made Harry groan in pleasure.

"You are gifted," Appoline moaned. "Mmm."

The warmth of her pussy surrounded Harry's cock from all size. She stretched just enough to get him in. Appoline tightened around him when needing to as well. She surrounded Harry's massive cock and eased it one inch at a time inside of her tight body. Appoline surrounded Harry and then pulled up.

"Damn it," Harry groaned. "Oh, fuck, you feel so good."

The stunning vision rose up and dropped down onto him. She surrounded Harry's engorged prick with her wet walls. Harry reached up and grabbed her chest to squeeze them. Those breasts bounced without any shame above Harry's face. He once again returned to burying his face.

"Your appetite is amazing, young one," Appoline cooed. "Suck my breasts…you might find something you like soon."

The warm milk spurted from Appoline's nipples was an expected pleasure. Fleur explained to him, after she had gotten done wearing his cock out, that Veelas lacated when they were excited.

He liked the taste and also liked squeezing her ass, nice and hard. Appoline moaned hungrily at him. Her warm pussy walls closed around Harry's big throbbing cock, surrounding him every inch of the way. Appoline's eyes faded over the more she drove her pussy down onto his big cock.

"Keep it up," she encouraged him. "Don't ever stop fucking me."

Appoline rode Harry to encourage him to keep sucking at her nipples and grabbing her juicy ass. Harry squeezed her hard and she worked her warm walls down his hard prick. Appoline's eyes glazed over the second she slid down Harry's hard cock and then released him.

She came like never before all over Harry's big, throbbing cock. He pushed himself deep inside of Appoline and stretched her completely out.

Harry could feel her warm pussy grab onto him and release him a couple more times. Appoline released her juices down onto Harry's hard rod. She splashed her warm juices down to the base of his cock all the way down from the tip.

Appoline readjusted herself and sunk back down onto Harry's base. They touched skin to skin. Hands worked against each other as the two furiously made out. Appoline pumped Harry's cock up and down to make it very hard in her. It was harder for him to maintain some degree of control as the temptress continued to work his cock over.

"Fuck!" Harry groaned.

"Slap my ass."

Harry did as she asked and the sound of flesh smacking only made Harry grow harder the further he pushed into Appoline's tight canal. She stretched around Harry and released him with a few more pumps.

"Perfect!" Appoline yelled.

Warm heaven surrounded every inch of Harry's big cock. Harry pushed all the way down onto his hard cock and then released Harry. Harry's massive cock pushed deeper inside of her and stretched her out.

Appoline's breasts squirted more milk the harder she rode Harry. Harry wrapped his mouth around it and sucked Appoline's warm tits hard. She grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed him face first into her warm chest. Harry sucked her breasts like there was no tomorrow. His warm mouth lavished so much attention that juices flowed endlessly from Appoline.

The pleasurable heat pumped its way around Harry's hard cock. He groaned at the feeling of her body just working him over. Harry reached up and groped at Appoline's lovely chest. He squeezed her breasts a couple of times to make Appoline lose herself all over Harry's big cock. She pushed her hands against the back of Harry's head to continue to guide him into his chest.

"Perfect," Appoline mewled hungrily. "I don't think…there's nothing better…than this!"

She came all over Harry's big cock without any shame. Her juices saturated Harry from the tip all the way down to the base of his cock. She worked more of him inside of her. Appoline rose up and dropped down onto him.

Harry could feel himself being brought closer to the edge. Appoline's nails dug deep into Harry's shoulder and kept going around. Harry wanted to ride her out all of the way. He knew she would not be satisfied with just one orgasm, hence why he endeavored to go the distance and go as far as possible.

The stunning woman drove herself down onto Harry's cock. Her honey coated his big cock.

"So, did I live up to your daughter's raving review?" Harry asked.

He ran his hands down Appoline's legs, which should not be neglected. Appoline's eyes shifted over and she trashed down upon Harry's big cock. She stuck it inside of her tight body and nodded.

"OOOH, YES!" she moaned. "Make me cum all over your big cock again."

The two lovers touched each other while fucking without any relent. Harry tightened his grip around Appoline and ensured her pussy slid onto the base of his cock. Both of them almost floated off of the bed from the magic swirling in the air. Harry drove himself into her repeatedly.

"Cum for me," Harry said to her. He nibbled on Appoline's neck and she rolled her eyes back.

"With pleasure," Appoline said.

She came and knew that Harry was getting close. His throbbing hard cock pushed deep inside with Harry's balls about ready to explode. Appoline guided him inside of her the rest of the way. She tightened, making sure to guide Harry to his final destination.

Harry's cum splashed into her body. A glow emitted from Appoline's body the second Harry rammed inside of her and spilled his seed inside of her warm canal. He pushed deeper into Appoline and filled her up with his discharging balls. Harry situated himself and kept driving his big cock into her slick center. He pulled all the way out of Appoline and drove into her one more time.

"Keep cumming for me," Appoline begged Harry.

Harry finished spurting inside of her. He pulled out and dropped down onto the bed. Appoline pulled off of him and got on her hands and knees to show Harry her sexy ass. Appoline's fingers brushed down her body and then went between her legs to scoop the combined juices out of her pussy.

The combination of cream and honey entered Appoline's mouth. She tasted what she and Harry had to offer and it stunned her how good it tasted. Appoline peaked over her shoulder to see Harry watching her with interest.

Harry, overwhelmed by lust, grabbed her hips and made sure her pussy was nice and open. It was very well and Harry was very hard.

"Give into yourself!" Appoline encouraged him.

Harry did so and drove into the beautiful woman from behind. His balls throbbed while going inside of her. Harry cupped her large breasts and released them from his hands.

It never had felt so good to simply give in. Appoline was tight as ever and looked to put Harry through the paces just as much as Fleur did.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 11/28/2017.**


	195. Mastering Control(Lady Shiva)

**Mastering Control(Lady Shiva from DC Comics)**

* * *

"Keep your mind at ease and block all distractions out. Good, you're going to master this control. And once you master control, you make your mind a weapon."

One green-eyed wizard stood in the center of the room. His latest instructor of the mental arts had been easier on the eyes then the last person who taught Harry any kind of mental art. He could sign off on that one. Harry bent at the knees, dressed in nothing other than a pair of black pants. The figure standing behind him ran her hands all over Harry's chest and then moved over to caress his abs.

"Release all that negative energy to properly train your mind."

The dangerous and very beautiful Lady Shiva rolled her hands down the chest of the young man alongside of her. She caressed Harry's chest and moved down to touch his abs. A slight smile popped over her face as Shiva ran her nails down Harry's chest.

A pair of soft breasts pressed against Harry's back through the kimono the woman wore. Shiva ran a finger up his back and then moved to his ear. She gave the ear a small suck and smiled when kissing him on the side of the neck.

Harry held in his breath and tried not to show the arousal he was feeling. Shiva's perfectly skilled hands brought both pleasure and pain. She rubbed his abdomen before shifting down. The heat of her hand pushed over to his crotch.

The silky black hair from the deadly warrior tickled his neck. Harry tried not to betray the sensations he was feeling from her. She ran her hand down the front of his pants and stroked his cock through the tightness of the pants. She slid the pants down and Harry's cock popped out of the pants.

"And there are times where you either need to release the tension you feel yourself," Shiva muttered in his ear. "Or enlist the help of a skilled hand to do it for you."

Shiva shifted her heated palm down to the base of his cock. Harry grew and hardened. His meat missile stuck out in prominence. Shiva pushed her hand down to the base of his cock and then stroked him. Harry closed his eyes from Shiva's sexually aggressive handjob. She pulled and tugged on his cock to make it extend outward. Shiva pressed her hand down onto the base and pulled Harry out.

"Just release all of your energy right now," Shiva muttered in Harry's ear while stroking and squeezing his cock. She shifted over to grope Harry's large balls and make him groan at the touch she gave him.

Harry Potter felt very good right now from Lady Shiva fondling his balls and squeezing his cock. The beautiful older woman grabbed him by the base of the cock and tugged him. The tension in his groin had been released.

"It's not healthy to hold that all in. Especially when you have so much."

The skilled hand grabbed Harry's balls and gave them a firm squeeze. Shiva kept stroking Harry all over and making him groan at the touch coming from this very skilled and talented hand. Shiva worked Harry up to a fever. His throbbing cock grew in the hand of the beautiful woman behind him.

"Just let it all out," Shiva said.

She smiled at the size of her young lover. It would feel good to milk these balls dry of his cum. And it would take several rounds before she was in any danger of draining him completely. Shiva figured someone of his power would have immense stamina.

The sound of a robe dropping to the ground made Harry's cock twitch. Shiva's bare body pressing against his from behind, even though Harry could not see it.

"Damn," Harry groaned, unable to suppress himself any longer.

The tension rose and exploded from Harry's balls. Shiva's aggressive handjob did not finish. Harry's cum splattered in heavy volumes when splashing up against the wall.

"I'm pretty sure there would be many women who would be glad to help you with your little focusing problem," Shiva said. "And how could you focus when there's so much weighing you down?"

They moved through the curtain, Shiva still pressed her hand around Harry's cock. The two of them passed through the doorway just seconds later and then they were on top of the bed.

Finally, Harry got a good look at Lady Shiva, and she was extremely stunning. Her olive complexion shined in the candlelight of the room. Silky hair and ruby red lips came out, looking like the most kissable things ever. Dark hair came down to her slender shoulders and her body boasted the perfect ratio of waist to hips. Two large breasts jutted out with erect nipples. Her flat stomach and smooth, tight looking pussy coupled with some long legs. Shiva smiled when looking at Harry.

"Take control."

Harry grabbed Shiva by the shoulders and took control with an amazingly powerful kiss. His lips moved into position and smashed over Shiva's. Shiva opened her mouth to accept the tongue of her young charge inside. Harry moved to touch her body, and she made sure he understood what spots drove her completely beyond the pale with lust. And how much that lust would grow the more Harry touched Shiva's body.

The woman sucked on the tongue of the handsome young man which pushed inside of her mouth. Shiva grabbed the back of Harry's hair and deepened the kiss both lovers shared. Their hands moved against each other, with Shiva running her nails down his body.

Shiva found herself pressed down chest first on the bed just minutes later. Harry touched her thighs and ran his fingers all over her. Shiva gasped at the touch with Harry kissing from the back of her neck. He moved down and touched her.

"You like being touched there, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Touch me wherever you please," Shiva said. "Use my body as your vessel to relax your mind and clear your frustrations."

Shiva drew him in a little bit and relinquished control so she could get precisely what she wanted in a little bit. His hands brushed against the back of her legs and ran down. Harry touched her pussy and licked it to make sure she was nice and wet.

"Loosen me," Shiva said.

Harry slipped his finger into her pussy and made it nice and wet. Shiva's inner muscles worked his finger and sent a jolt of pleasure into Harry's body. Harry pushed deep into her and then pulled out a couple more times. Each push of his finger made Shiva's entire body rock with lust.

"Keep it up," Shiva encouraged him. "Keep it up! Don't stop!"

Harry did not intend to stop. He felt her entire body just rise underneath him. Shiva was on her hands and knees down. Harry stood up on the bed and grabbed her waist. His cock lined up with Shiva's perfectly hot hole. Harry gripped her and slid into her body. His long cock shoved deep inside of her tight pussy from behind.

The first few inches of cock inside of her sent a fire through Shiva which could only be put out by more hard fucking.

"Use me to release your tensions!" she yelled. "I don't think you're trying hard enough."

Harry frowned and grabbed the swinging breasts of the deadly assassin. He grabbed onto her. Shiva remained stoic for several minutes, not betraying how much pleasure she truly felt. Harry decided to make it his mission in life to break the most dangerous woman in the world.

Internally, Shiva struggled not to let loose. Her pussy walls grabbed onto his cock and milked it. The balls which she emptied earlier filled up very quickly. This pleased her in ways which people could not even imagine. Harry pulled his big cock out of her and rammed it deeper inside of her.

Shiva clutched onto the side of the bed. Her entire body received a very good going over the further Harry drove his cock into her.

"You're going to cum," Harry said.

Shiva did not say anything, did not do anything. She just remained firmly perched on the bed and allowed her pupil used her as his own personal sex doll.

"You're going to have to do a bit better," Shiva said.

Harry grabbed Shiva's hair. The nerve of the boy surprised her and it also aroused her as well. Harry pushed his big cock into her. The sixteen year old cock penetrated Shiva harder and deeper than anything than anything that ever entered her. Her nails ripped the sheets the harder Harry fucked her.

"You can't hold back much longer," Harry taunted her. "You're going to cum for me."

Shiva drew in a deep breath and refused to bend to his will. Those balls were so big and so ready to seed her. She held onto the bed, holding onto it very tightly. Her nails brushed against the bed the deeper Harry pushed inside of her and then pulled out of her.

"You're going to have to do better if you want me to cum for you," Shiva said. "You're going to have to do a lot better, you know."

Shiva's eyes closed shut. She endeavored to do everything possible to cum for Harry. His big balls drove down against her and then pulled completely out of her. Harry plowed her insides and stretched out her sopping wet cunt.

"Your body is reacting to me," Harry said. "You want to cum, don't you?"

Heated caresses of her body made Shiva almost lose herself. She clamped down on Harry's hard cock and released the flow of juices around him. Harry stuck her womanhood with his big cock and then pulled out before sliding into her again. Harry pound Shiva repeatedly with his endless pushes inside of her.

"Cum for me," Harry said. "Or are you afraid of the student mastering the teacher?"

His confidence really could get him in trouble someday. Harry paid attention to her body language, as she taught him and attacked those spots. He kept going back to three spots into particular. The left side of her neck, her belly bottom, and the back of her right leg, he knew touching them all brought shivers down Shiva's spine.

"You're breaking," Harry whispered in her ear while grabbing her rear. "I can tell you're breaking. Go ahead and cum for me."

Shiva's entire body sized up and betrayed her. Harry pushed his huge cock inside of her body and stretched her completely out. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and touched her lips with his big cock. Harry ran his manhood against her pussy entrance and drove deep inside of her one more time.

Harry kept working over Shiva. Finally, she gave it and succumbed to his cock. She let out her moans with the juices gushing all over Harry's big cock.

"Guess I'm not the only one with tension they need to let out," Harry breathed in her ear. "Am I?"

Harry grabbed Lady Shiva's ass and squeezed it a couple of times. He pushed inside of her and slapped her ass with a couple of hard spanks. Shiva pumped Harry's manhood deeper inside of her body.

"No!"

Two hands pressed against Shiva's ass and grabbed him. Harry pulled out of her and ground his thick cock head against her entrance. Harry reared back and pushed into her.

Pleasurable waves shot through Shiva's entire body the deeper Harry drove inside of her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them to make Shiva lose herself in his touch. Harry reached behind her and gave her rear a supple squeeze and released her.

The second Harry pulled out, Shiva reached behind her and grabbed his big cock. She turned around and faced Harry. Harry found himself submerged deep inside of her chest. Shiva grabbed the back of his head and maneuvered him into position.

"Suck on my tits," Shiva hummed in his ear. "Suck on them hard while I make you cum."

Harry made his presence felt and grabbed Shiva's warm chest. He squeezed them and sucked on her rock-hard nipples. Shiva pushed her chest against Harry's face as he sucked on her wonderful tits and made her feel so good. Shiva grabbed his head and guided him deeper into her chest.

The feeling of these wonderful breasts pushed into this face made Harry groan. He sucked on Shiva and had been rewarded by her walls grabbing onto him and releasing his cock. Harry's fingers pushed against Shiva's back and then she pushed down onto him. Her pussy leaked all over Harry's hard cock.

"Good," Shiva breathed. "It's time to bring your tension to a peak."

She milked Harry's cock deep inside of her body. She could feel the tension swelling deep inside of Harry's balls and threatening to spurt inside of her body. Shiva rose up all of the way and dropped down onto him. Her own orgasm was at hand. Shiva worked his cock inside of her and took it like she always wanted to take a cock this big.

"It's time," Shiva said. "Let it all out."

Harry held onto her waist and pushed himself into her. Shiva squeezed his body and sucked on his neck and ear while he did the same to her breasts. Her juices spilled down Harry's pole and lubricated it. He could feel a twitch rising in his balls.

"Good," Shiva said. "Just let it go."

She pushed all the way down on Harry's hard pole and pushed him deep inside of her body. Harry's balls impacted her body and then pushed up. The first few blasts of cum filled up Shiva from underneath and coated her insides.

Shiva smiled, well if Cassandra got a younger sister out of this, she was not indisposed for it. She pushed all the way down Harry's cock and milked him until his balls completely had been drained of all seed.

Harry felt back on the bed, relaxed with a smile on his face. Shiva pulled out and cleaned herself off as much as she could with the towel left on the dresser. A shower would be needed to get the rest of it.

"Your mind is relaxed," Shiva said.

"Yes," Harry agreed.

Shiva smiled and caressed the face of her student.

"We'll continue to apply these lessons until I'm satisfied," Shiva said. "There's always room for improvement."

Shiva squeezed his balls briefly and then slipped into the shadows to leave Harry to drift into sleep with a more rested mind after his session with his mentor.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **12/3/2017.**


	196. The Right Touch(Lightning)

**The Right Touch(Claire Farron/Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII)**

* * *

Claire Farron stepped into the night club at the sounds of music and bright lights. She had no shortage of attention because of her look and what she was wearing. A black dress hugged her hips and chest. Claire bounced around the edge of the dance floor. She ignored the stare of many men and quite a few women. The eyes of the pink-haired beauty fell on one man at the edge of the club. He looked up and smiled at her.

"You're a very hard man to find," Claire said when crossing them. She held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I thought you would never ask, pretty lady," the British Gentlemen said while extending his hand.

The two locked hands and sparks flew between the two of them. Harry Potter smiled when wrapping his arm around Claire's waist. A lot of people stared at them from the club. Harry dipped Claire back onto the ground. She smiled and her dress came up to a certain point to show Harry what she was wearing underneath, or rather, what she was not wearing underneath. Harry pulled away from Claire.

"Someone is being daring tonight," Harry whispered in her ear.

Claire broke out into a smile as Harry pulled away from her and they locked hands together with each other. Harry's hand reached her butt and squeezed it through the dress. Claire felt his hands. She decided turnabout was fair play. Harry pushed back and Claire's cleavage stuck out.

"I could just eat you all up tonight," Harry said to her.

She broke out into a smile and leaned to him. Claire's hot breath came to his ear. "Yes, and I'd like to see you try."

"Dangerous words, Ms. Farron," Harry told her with his hand disappearing underneath her dress for a second and making her close her eyes.

The two continued their dance. Claire always felt more relaxed and happier around Harry ever since the two of them met. She would not saying they were dating per say, although one could argue they were. It was most certainly a relationship with many mutual perks and benefits.

One of those perks came with the heat rising against Claire's thighs. The heroine's eyes glazed over when Harry's hand slipped underneath her dress and did not come back out. They were still dancing as far as anyone knew. Both knew what Harry was doing to her.

Harry enjoyed the reaction of Claire. She tried so hard not to break underneath his touch and remain as stoic as possible. Harry slipped his fingers deep underneath her dress and then pulled them out. Claire bit down on her lip forcefully.

"You bastard," Claire hissed through her teeth.

"I'm the bastard who just made you cum," Harry whispered in her ear.

The reminder of her public naughtiness caused juices to spill down Claire's thighs. She flushed at the thought of leaving a puddle on the ground underneath where she was dripping. Harry's fingers, at least three of them, drove deep into her and made her cum again. His other hand was on her ass and squeezed it to double the pleasure and double her fun.

"I've just started," Harry said. "I know you've been waiting for this for a long time. All of these people, they just saw you cum."

Claire flushed in response. Most had been engrossed with each other, and a few of the couples made their way into the backroom. Harry tightened his grip around Claire's hand and dragged her off into the other direction. He pulled Claire behind the DJ Booth.

The music played, but the DJ had played. There was a bench and a bit of a wall blocking out from the rest of the club unless someone looked in the direction of the DJ booth. Harry shoved Claire back. Her back hit the side of the DJ booth to open up for Harry to kiss her with a never ending barrage all over her lips.

Never one to be a passive participant, Lightning fired back and kissed the handsome gentleman. Their tongues pushed back before Harry buried himself tongue first into Lightning's throat. They made intense lip to lip contact as Harry pulled down her dress dropping it to the ground.

Lightning flushed when Harry's hands moved all over her at a rapid fire pace. Every touch, every kiss, it sent electricity through every inch of her body. Claire Farron thought she would black out from the pleasure. Harry worshipped her body.

The sounds of music only blocked out her moans enough for it not to be completely uncomfortable. Claire wondered what would happen when the music stopped. She laid against the cool metal of the DJ booth breathing in heavily. Harry pulled away to look at her nude body.

"And the carpet matches the drapes as well."

The pink strip of public hair glistened with evidence of Claire's arousal came underneath Harry's approving glaze. Her pussy throbbed how he devoured her with his gaze. It came to her attention that while she was stripped naked Harry was clothed. That seemed unfair.

"There's a strict dress code for this party," Claire said. "Why don't I help you conform?"

Harry's shirt came off when she viciously tore at it. Claire attacked Harry's lips with more kisses because turn about was in fact fair play in this particular situation. Claire grabbed the side of Harry's arm and gave him a very firm squeeze on his shoulder. The two met in the center and kissed each other several more times. Claire pulled back from Harry and sucked on his lips.

She attacked Harry's abs and ran her hands all over his body. Claire unbuckled his pants and pulled Harry's cock out of his pants. It was nice and hard. Claire squeezed Harry's big cock and kissed him some more.

"I can't wait to have it inside me," Claire said.

Harry turned her around and she pressed against the booth. Every inch of her body scorched with fire when Harry touched her. His hand ran down Claire's perfectly formed ass and gave her a squeeze. Claire pressed against the botoh and breathed heavily.

"You're not going to wait for too long, darling," Harry breathed hotly in her ear.

Thighs parted on their own accord. Claire dripped even more with the anticipation of having this big cock shoved into her from behind. His hands grabbed Claire's ass and squeezed them. Her body reacted to each touch coming from the handsome gentleman behind her.

Harry entered Claire to fill her up with the brim. Each inch was a gift going inside of her and filling her completely up. Claire's eyes watered the deeper Harry pushed his mighty rod inside of her body.

"It's in me," Claire said.

"Of course it is," Harry said. "It's just what you wanted."

He grabbed her chest while working his way into her from behind. Claire made beautiful music of her own while behind the DJ booth. Harry pulled completely out of her, his balls resting on the back of her thighs. Harry pulled almost out and pushed into her.

"Cum for me again," Harry said. "Cum hard for me."

Claire dug her nails into the edge of the booth and took in a deep breath. She came very hard around Harry's cock. She tightened her grip around Harry as he pulled almost all the way out of her. She sucked him into her heat with a huge push. Harry's balls slapped Claire's warm thighs from behind.

He was all over her with kisses and touches. Claire's body lit up the more Harry tormented her. He could feel the arousal coming from this beautiful girl. Harry pushed into her body from behind and made her cum all over his big cock.

"I want to see that beautiful face the next time you cum."

Harry pressed his lips against the back of Claire's neck and sucked on it. Claire tightened her grip before Harry pulled her back. He was out of her. Their arms and legs tangled together with a messy kiss. Harry dropped himself back on the bounce.

His cock extending proudly in the air made Claire buzz in anticipation. She came closer to reaching the tip of his cock. It pushed into her lips from underneath, almost entering her from this end. Her wet pussy submerged around his cock and pushed him inside of her body.

"Mmm!" Claire moaned at the top of her lungs. "More."

More of Harry's big cock pushed deep inside of Claire's wet body. Her legs tightened around Harry's hip and pushed Harry's cock inside of her.

The beautiful legs of this riding woman rose up and dropped down onto Claire. Harry cupped Claire's chest and made her bounce even higher. Claire pushed up and down onto him. She took more cock into her than ever before. Her hips pushed down onto him and took Harry deep inside of her.

Claire made her own beautiful music when rising and falling onto Harry's engorged prick. Harry planted his cock inside of her body. She came even harder with Claire grabbing onto her.

"Suck my tits," Claire breathed.

Harry decided to cater to this particular whim. Her cute little nipples stuck up. Claire grabbed the back of Harry's hair and allowed his face to go into her chest. He sucked them and made Claire breath in heavily. She took as much cock as possible inside of her tightening quim.

"Make some music for me, Lightning."

Another squeeze made Claire explode into a fit of lust. She bounced harder and faster upon Harry's cock the deeper it shoved into her squeezing pussy. She wanted it all inside of her. Claire's wet pussy grabbed around Harry's cock and pushed it deep inside of her.

She sang that high note the further Harry pushed inside of her. His big balls pressed up against Claire's body. Claire rose up and dropped down onto Harry's big cock. Her wet pussy coated the edge of his cock and all the way down to the base of him.

"How's….this!" Claire moaned.

It was beautiful and stunning. She leaked all over his cock and covered the edge of it with her juices. The warm juices coated Harry's cock. Harry grabbed her tight ass and edged her down onto his base a little bit more. He wanted to watch Claire cum again. He buried himself face first into her chest and squeezed it.

"Baby, that's so good," Claire cooed the deeper Harry pushed into her.

His big cock touched all of the right spots in her. Claire rose up and dropped down onto Harry's hard cock. The wizard grabbed her and drove down onto him. His fingers brushed down onto Claire's soft legs. Lightning got off on the touching to her legs.

"Oh, you're so great!" Claire breathed in his ear. "You're the very best."

"You're pretty good yourself."

Claire held onto him. The fact they were having sex and anyone could come around the corner at any time did not even bother Claire. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drove his big cock inside of her tight body. She pushed against Harry's thick prick and released him.

Harry grunted when rising and falling into her. Each touch of her body brought more delicious moans from Claire. His fingers touched her and made her rise up even higher from his actions.

Both were getting closer to the edge. Harry rose up and drove down into Claire's wet pussy. She stretched around him with Harry rising up and pulling out of her. He filled her up several times. Claire tightened her grip around him. Her hair flew in the air, drenched in sweat. Soft legs grabbed around Harry and pushed even deeper into her.

"Cum for me, baby," Harry told her. "Cum for me, hard."

Claire came for him very hard. His huge cock pushed deep inside of her. Hips bucked up to meet Harry. They connected together loin to loin.

The warmth surrounding his cock made Harry groan and grunt. He shoved as much of his cock inside of Claire as possible, stretching her wet pussy out completely. Claire grabbed and released Harry. Her juices splattered around Harry's big cock and then released him.

She came and kept cumming over and over again. Harry drove his big cock inside of Claire's tight pussy and filled her completely. Harry pulled from her and then drove down into her. Their loins connected together the deeper Harry pushed inside of her body.

Claire arched herself back and screamed. Harry buried twelve inches inside of her. The heroine kept moving up and holding onto him. She made this beautiful music as riding his cock faster and harder. She pushed up and down against him. Their tongues met together again one more time. Harry clutched Claire's face and sucked on her tongue to make her moan.

She came one more time. Claire brought herself down onto the base and squeezed him a couple more times. The silky smooth nature worked him deep inside of Claire. Harry touched her and made her cum all over him.

So close, they were so very close to cumming together. Claire clawed Harry's back and drove down onto his engorged prick. Her juices flowed all from the tip to the base of Harry's cock. Claire squeezed him.

Both came together at the next beat. The music kicked up with Claire rising and falling to take Harry inside of her. She ensured the cum spilled inside of her pussy from where they sat.

Claire rested her face on Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled her off and Claire turned. He scooped Claire up into his arms. The two of them kissed each other before they decided to explore more of this club with each other.

Tonight was far from over after all and Claire was not done exploring her relationship with Harry. And he wasn't with her.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 12/5/2017.**


	197. Simple Thank You(Lavender and Parvati)

**A Simple Thank You(Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Lavender Brown received the first earning report to the new business she started. The eighteen year old busty blonde could not be happier with what she found out. She bounced up and down looking very excited. Parvati Patil raised an eyebrow. She watched the excited expression on the face of the girl. Parvati's best friend and business partner looked pretty damn excited.

"Oh, this is better than I expected," Lavender said. "I mean, we couldn't have done this all without him…but still take a look at this!"

Parvati received the report and raised an eyebrow when looking at it. She knew they sold well last month especially with the international distribution deals kicking into effect. Parvati saw how well they sold and realized how much of a good mood her best friend was in. Parvati was not about to lose all dignity and start jumping up and down like Lavender did, but she was very impressed with the results of this report.

The man who made this all possible stepped through the door. Harry Potter, their former classmate and silent partner, stepped in. Lavender threw herself at Harry with a hug. Her ample chest pushed against Harry's and Lavender's tongue demanded entry into Harry's mouth.

Lavender kissed Harry for a long time, almost molesting his tonsils with her warm tongue. Harry wrapped his arm around Lavender and pulled her body closer into his. She closed her eyes and kept kissing away at him for several minutes until breaking away.

"I got the news, and I'm pretty happy about it," Lavender said.

Harry responded with a smile. "I can tell you're happy."

Now, Parvati made her move and dove at Harry, shoving her tongue into the mouth of the wizard. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Parvati into the very intense kiss. Sparks flew between the two of them before Parvati pulled away. She smiled, looking about as happy as well.

"Well, I think we better celebrate," Parvati said while flipping her hair out of her face.

Lavender started to unbutton Harry's shirt and run her nails down his chest. "So, how about it, Harry? Are you up for a little bit of celebration?"

The moment she said "up", Lavender's hand moved down to shamelessly squeeze Harry's crotch through the edge of his pants. A smile crossed the wicked woman's face. Harry reached behind her and squeezed her ass through her tight mini-skirt. Lavender closed her eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of Harry's strong hand grabbing her ass through her skirt.

"What do you think?" Harry asked her. "Do you think I'm up for it?"

The next thing she knew, Lavender was in the bedroom. Parvati followed them inside a couple of minutes later with a saunter of her hips. Parvati unbuttoned her top to reveal a lacy blue bra containing her nice breasts. As nice as Parvati's breasts were, they paled in comparison with Lavender's. She seductively unbuttoned her blouse before allowing her top to drop on the floor.

Lavender's very amazing chest came out in the black bra. Harry reached over and grabbed the back of Lavender's head before pulling her into a kiss. Lavender accepted the very intense kiss without any problems. The two lovers kissed each other harder than before.

Parvati tapped her foot onto the chair. Not to be outdone, she moved in and placed a hand around Harry's neck. She started to kiss the back of the young man's neck and run a hand all over his muscular abs and chest. She felt every inch of Harry underneath her hand before moving down to cup his crotch through the edge of his pants.

"This looks promising," Parvati said.

Both girls worked together as best friends often did to take Harry's pants off. They fell to the ground and left Harry standing in a pair of shorts which strained underneath his erection. Parvati and Lavender pulled down Harry's pants. Harry's cock came out and almost smacked Lavender in the face. She caught it and moved on in to kiss the tip of Harry's cock.

Harry settled in for the long term as Lavender worshipped his cock. Parvati moved down to lick on the parts where Lavender was not kissing. Both girls showed their appreciation for the work Harry did to get their business off of the ground. Lavender cupped Harry's balls and gave them a firm squeeze.

"Oh, he's come with a present for us," Lavender said breathing hot breath on the tip of his cock. "How nice!"

Harry's big throbbing cock stuck out in the air for Lavender to grab onto and give a very solid squeeze. She moved in and wrapped her warm lips around his cock. Parvati moved into position between his legs.

This was not the first time these two girls had been in this particular position with Harry. It still felt amazing to have their warm mouths working away at his cock and balls and worshipping every single last inch of his flesh. Lavender pressed her palm against his legs.

"You're very welcome," Harry said while guiding their mouths to worship his nether region.

Lavender's eyes glazed over with impressive hunger. She needed this cock buried deeper inside of her mouth. The busty woman never knew how much she needed a cock until now. And the fact Harry buried it deep into her mouth lead to her feeling really great about all of this.

"Mmm," Lavender moaned around his tool. "Mmm."

Harry grabbed the back of her hair and guided the beautiful woman further around his cock. She choked for a second, but then recovered in the most admirable manner possible. Harry grabbed her hair and pushed deeper inside of her mouth. Lavender's warm lips enveloped Harry and released him with several very potent and loud sucks. She kept working Harry's prick over on a constant basis until she could not take it any more.

Parvati happily picked up the slack and sucked Harry's large member. She had her turn lavishing Harry with all of her love. Her warm mouth wrapped around Harry and released him several times. The Indian witch made sure to worship her beloved man and lavish every last inch of his cock with her salvia.

The two friends shared this one big cock with more than enough of it to go around. Lavender drove herself down onto it. Her sexy face screwed up in lustful concentration when going down on Harry. Harry held the back of Lavender's hair and pushed his rod deeper into her warm mouth. Lavender popped her lips several times around Harry's cock before pulling back out from her.

Lavender swirled her tongue around Harry's cock and smiled before going down onto him. Parvati returned to sucking on his balls and squeezing them. Her fingers milked him and Harry groaned at the feeling of these two lustful nymphs having his way with his manhood.

Everything had to come to an end then. Harry watched as the busty beauty on her knees took his cock into her mouth and sucked him long and hard. He reached behind her hair and stroked it. Lavender pushed her mouth around him and released Harry with a few long sucks. His cock extended and went deeper into her mouth.

"I'm ready," Harry groaned. "You're going to make me cum with that hot little mouth of yours. Shit, Lav, you're amazing."

Lavender gave him a cock smirk. She knew she was amazing, simply the best in fact. Lavender's mouth enveloped Harry and released his cock. She grabbed his balls and squeezed them to feel how much cum had been ready inside of her.

One girl sucked his cock and the other milked his balls. Both eighteen-year-old witches would receive another gift from their benefactor. Lavender in particular swiftly became the benefactor of Harry's hot seed spilling into her mouth.

The temptress hung onto the ass of her lover and slowly eased his seed into the back of her mouth. Lavender spent the next few minutes sucking her lover off and taking every last drop of cum deep into her mouth.

Lavender smiled and pulled away from Harry's cock. She turned to Parvati and beckoned the girl to her feet. Parvati sauntered to her feet with a big grin on her face.

"Sharing is caring," Parvati said with a soft smile.

"Quite right."

The two kissed each other hard and started to remove the others clothes. Their clothes fell to the ground with both girls touching each other. The kissing grew even more intense the longer they went at it with each other. Lavender's large creamy breasts formed a lovely contrast to Parvati's sizeable darker ones. It was like chocolate and vanilla all in one big swirl, which made Harry's mouth water just a little bit.

Both of the beauties stripped the other down to their thongs and climbed to the bed. Those thongs disappeared as both girls kissed. Harry stroked their bare pussies, excited about how wet they were. Both girls moaned with Harry touching them.

"I bet you can't wait to fuck us both," Parvati said with a smile.

Harry could have had his pick of either of the girls. He held his hand into the air and performed a random selection charm on both of the girls.

"Looks like you're the lucky girl, Parvati."

Lavender could not be too upset. She would get her chance soon enough. It was time to kick back and watch the show. Harry climbed from behind Parvati and cupped the Indian witch's breasts. Parvati's dark nipples stuck up in the air as Harry kissed her on the back of her neck. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail and allowed Parvati's curtain of dark hair to flow freely against her beautiful face.

"I'm going to take you like you've always wanted to be taken," Harry breathed in her ear.

Parvati remembered the first time she and Lavender had been involved with Harry. They received high marks on their OWLs, thanks to Harry, and they dragged him off into an unused classroom to give him an appropriate thank you. Their relationship had been mutually beneficial to this point.

"I need you," Parvati said. "Fuck me."

Harry pushed against the growing heat of Parvati Patil's juicy thighs. He wanted to be between them in every way possible. His cock head pressed against Parvati's moist heat and he slid a couple of inches inside of her.

The next few inches pushed inside of Parvati and the sexual fire scorching her loins overwhelmed the beautiful witch. Harry pulled completely out of her and then drove his hard cock deep inside of her body. Harry pulled out from her and then pushed into her.

Lavender rolled onto her back and watched as Harry's cock disappeared between Parvati's lovely thighs and inside her pussy. More sexual energy passed over her body as Lavender rubbed her large tits and moaned in hunger. Her pussy dripped.

A realistic looking cock appeared in mid-air. It resembled Harry's. The cock rubbed against Lavender's lips on its own accord and made Lavender jump up. The first few inches of this floating cock pushed against Lavender's warm lips. She engulfed a little more of this thick cock inside of her warm body.

"Yes," Lavender moaned.

Every inch of this thick pole stuck Lavender hard. She threw her hips up off of the bed and received a full dose of cock buried between her thighs.

She could feel tingles and realized that this cock was now matching the intensity of the one Harry pushed into Parvati. Lavender reached up into the air and kicked her legs back. The clip flew out of her hair and golden tresses fell against Lavender's angelic face.

Parvati had been lost in her own little world from Harry repeatedly driving his large cock deep inside of her wet center. Every time it entered her body, Parvati found herself submerged just a little bit deeper into some brand new world of wonder. She grabbed the edge of the bed and drew out a very deep breath the harder this cock just pushed into her body.

"Time for you to cum."

"Yes," Parvati murmured. "Yes."

Parvati's loins gushed and formed a very tight seal around the manhood buried inside of her. Lavender and Parvati emptied his balls earlier, but damn if they were not full again. The restorative powers of this powerful wizard made Parvati tingle, as he had enough seed to go through dozens of witches before being spent.

She grabbed onto the bed with Harry biting down on her neck. She liked how much those spots had been toyed with. More liquids gushed with Harry pushing his big cock inside of her tight body.

"You can't help yourself," Harry said. "You're a slave to my touch. A servant to my cock."

Parvati's eyes flooded over as her entire body just released gushing juices all over Harry's cock. The constant reminder and reinforcement of Harry's glorious domination over her body made Parvati feel beyond great. Harry buried his rod inside of her body.

"And I'll get to you soon enough."

Lavender toyed with her nipples and rubbed down her body. She collected juices and sucked them off of each one of her lovely fingers. Lavender threw her head back and moaned getting even hotter from the thought of Harry taking her in every single way possible.

"Yes," Lavender murmured underneath her breath. "Take her, and take me."

Parvati gave a shrieking cry of pleasure the deeper Harry drove his massive cock inside of her tight body. She clutched the sheets the harder Harry pushed deep inside of her. Parvati could feel her warm walls clamped around his hard cock and milk Harry's massive cock inside of her body.

"This body belongs to me," Harry said. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, give me your cum," Parvati said. "Please, cum inside me. I'm so fucking horny. I need your seed, I need it now!"

Harry grabbed Parvati's hips and drove deeper inside of her. His hard balls slapped against Parvati's warm thighs the deeper he shoved inside of her. He reached a fever pitch the heavier his balls grew. Harry held Parvati's jugs and squeezed them before moving down to squeeze her waist and drive deep inside of her.

"Here it comes," Harry groaned. "Get ready."

No amount of preparation could brace Parvati Patil with the pleasure that was to come. Harry's large balls pushed against her heated mound the deeper he plunged inside of her. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and drove deep inside of her warm pussy from behind.

"I'm ready," Parvati yelped the faster and harder Harry drove into her. "I need your seed."

She craved it very much. Harry's fat balls slapped against her warm pussy. The curvy beauty and her ideal figure, received a huge slam of thick cock inside of her body. Lavender's moans from to the side intermingled from Parvati's yelps of pleasure and Harry's grunts of content.

Harry allowed Parvati to cum one more time.

"Good girl."

She was a very good girl taking her master's cock all the way inside. Parvati threw her head back. It was a shame that her sister could not join in on this fun. But, she was busy being Hermione's advisor halfway across the world. This thought drove out of Parvati's mind as Harry's big cock plunged into her.

"Here I cum," Harry grunted.

Parvati did not even think of anything more. All she could do was get Harry's cum inside of her body. Harry pushed into her and his balls gave way to seed the inside of the woman's lovely body. Harry held onto her hips and plunged as deep inside of her as possible.

The very second Harry finished seeding Parvati's juicy pussy, he pulled out of her. This allowed Lavender to come on in with a wicked grin on her face and start to feast on the lovely offering of juices Parvati gave her best friend from her pussy.

"Lav!" Parvati moaned the deeper her friend got.

Lavender used the tongue she used to train Hermione Granger and several other witches to be obedient. Her friend was one of them as Parvati received Lavender's warm tongue around every inch of her howl. The lovely taste of Harry's seed and Parvati's juices coated Lavender's tongue.

One more shrieking orgasm came from Parvati's body before she turned to Harry. The juices disappeared from Lavender's mouth, leaving her with her normal taste. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth. She wanted this big cock in her and needed it inside of her now.

"I'm ready to take you, stud," Lavender breathed.

Lavender spent another couple of minute teasing Harry with her DD-Cup breasts. Harry took them in hand and squeezed them. Oil appeared over Lavender's body with a handy little charm and gave her that absolutely shine of sexiness.

She spun around and showed Harry that the backside was just as good as the front end. Harry squeezed Lavender's perfect ass and made her cry out in pleasure. His fingers coaxed inside of her warm pussy and made her squeeze around him.

"I'm ready to fuck you until you pass out," Harry said.

A grin passed over Lavender's face. "Sex-coma me then."

It was not proper grammar at all, but Lavender was not interested in that. All she was interested in was their bodies joining together in pleasure. Harry's fingers touched her lower back and then moved around to cup her wonder-class breasts. Lavender sank herself down onto the base of his tool and allowed his cock to fill her completely. Lavender's eyes flooded over when driving down onto the base.

Their bodies met and instantly, Lavender's pussy felt more filled than ever before. Harry grabbed onto her body and shoved as much of his cock inside of her as humanly possible. Lavender stretched around his cock and then pulled all the way off of it.

Lavender bouncing down on Harry was a lovely sight. He took her breasts and squeezed them.

"Those are all for you," Lavender panted when driving up and down on him.

Her legs wrapped around Harry's waist and pushed his face closer to her chest. Harry took her succulent flesh into his mouth. Lavender threaded her fingers against Harry's hair and allowed him to dive on in.

Already, Harry could feel like he was making her cum and it was a perfect moment. Lavender drove herself down onto the base of his cock. She pushed down onto his big cock and pushed more of him inside of her body. Lavender saturated Harry from the tip all the way to the base of his cock. Her body moved up and down with repeated pushes.

"Good," Harry groaned. "That's pretty good."

Lavender came all over Harry's cock. A slap to her ass caused a dirty smile to come over Lavender's face when she rode him even harder. Her warm thighs came down around Harry's cock and stuck it inside of her body. Lavender squeezed his cock and released him with a few more pumps. Harry touched her chest and made Lavender throw her head back with a hungry moan.

"Keep it up," Lavender said. "Mmm, squeeze my tits. Don't you dare stop! Make me cum all over your big cock…make me cum all over your big fucking cock!"

Lavender was throwing herself all the way onto his cock and then rose up before driving her pussy down onto Harry's hard cock. Harry touched her nipples and made Lavender almost lose herself with pleasure.

Every time Harry touched her body, it reacted. It sent more pussy juices splattering down from the tip of Harry's cock all the way to the base. Lavender enveloped Harry's hard cock inside of her lovely pussy and released him. Harry pushed deeper inside of her body.

"Make me cum," Lavender moaned out loud.

She took more of this hard cock inside of her body. Those balls were bloated severely and ready to seed her. Lavender recklessly drove herself onto his cock. She looked like a naughty nymph with her perfect body, bouncing breasts and bouncing ass moving about him. Lavender's sweet juicy lips curled into a never ending smile.

"I've tamed you," Harry said. "You're my naughty nympho, but I've tamed you, haven't I?"

Constant movement threw Lavender's game off balance. Harry guided this game when making his lover constantly rise and constantly fall upon his hard cock. Lavender splattered her juices all over his cock and made him fill her up. Lavender released Harry's hard cock with constant milking.

"Mine," Harry breathed. "Cum for me."

Lavender worshipped Harry's body with her own. She owed all of her success to the support of this brilliant man underneath her. Lavender happily rubbed it in the face of all of the people who thought she would just be doomed to be a waitress in Diagon Alley. She was one of the most successful magical fashion designers in Britain, was able to make her own hours, and they slummed it working as interns for minimal pay possible.

Now, she was riding Harry Potter's cock for everything that it was worth. Lavender chewed down on her lip, the hunger coursing through her body increased. She felt as much lust as possible.

"My turn," Harry said.

Those large balls threatened to fill Lavender.

"Give me all your babies," Lavender breathed in his ear. "Imagine this large titties getting even bigger when they fill with milk."

The evidence of Lavender's magical prowess stuck in Harry's face. Harry pushed inside of body and sucked on Lavender's heaving chest. The beautiful vixen pushed herself against Harry and enveloped his cock repeatedly. Every time Harry pushed inside of her body, his balls grew closer to depositing their payload.

It was time for Harry to fill Lavender up completely. His balls tightened and started to discharge their warm juices into Lavender's tight pussy. Every single time Lavender pushed down onto Harry's hard cock, a bit more cum spilled inside of her body.

The satisfaction was immense with Harry finally slowing down. His entire body released that built up tension inside of Lavender's sopping wet core.

Lavender hung on for the best ride of her life. It was the one thrill ride she did not want to get off of. Lavender's eyes glazed over and became filled.

Harry wrapped up with both of these girls. As much as he wanted to spend a little more time to them, he had other appointments to keep together. All of the businesses Harry invested in were booming and also making the goblins nervous because Harry created a flow of gold which they could not control.

He tucked both girls to bed, smiling at what he accomplished.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **12/7/2017.**


	198. Superior(Giselle and Sofia Gridelwald)

**Superior(Giselle Gridelwald(OC daughter of Gellert) and Sofia Gridewald(Giselle's Mother) from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Giselle Gridelwald marched over the field and moved straight into the land of one of her father's most tense allies possible. To be honest, Giselle knew that the partnership between her father and this Harry Potter was tense at best, against a mutual enemy. Giselle wished to be on the right side of the battle and then on the right side of history.

The daughter of Gellert Gridelwald paused. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Beautiful, tall, blonde, well-built, were just some of the ways to describe this woman. She could tell there was a second party inside of the house, and whoever she was, she had been intimately involved with Mr. Potter. Giselle did not really care at this point. She just pressed forward and knocked on the door three times.

Giselle waited outside of the door for it to open. The handsome young man who haunted her dreams opened the door. He looked over Gellert's daughter and smiled.

"Ms. Gridelwald, come in," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," she said in a calm voice. "I understand that you and my father have achieved success in crippling Vandal Savage's forces."

"Savage is on the run now," Harry said. "He's not gone, so we can't completely rest until he is. But I think we can agree he's not what he used to be."

Giselle was not going to disagree at all. She eyed Harry for a few seconds. The man exhibited a lot of power and strength that made her want to be on the right side.

"And that means, you have plans to take my father down and make sure he doesn't have any further power," Giselle said. "He's losing ground, but I have information which could help you if you want it."

"Now, that's a pretty bold accusation," Harry said. "Are you really saying that I'm conspiring against your father? Is this some kind of test of loyalty against him?"

Giselle crossed the room and looked eye to eye with Harry. She put a hand on the sash of her robe and looked at him very teasingly.

"My father has his obsessions," Giselle said. "He's still bitter about not being able to sway Albus Dumbledore to his side. I think he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. His relationship with mother is purely political. Dumbledore was the one he wanted, to rule beside."

Harry did not say anything. He figured about as much. Gellert constantly spoke of Dumbledore and bemoaned his very existence. Giselle moved a little bit closer to Harry and touched the side of his hair before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'm willing to sweeten the pot a little bit."

Giselle slowly dropped the robe to the ground to reveal she wore a lacy black corset underneath it, a thong, and lacy thigh high stockings. Harry took a good look at her round breasts, slim waist, and wide hips, along with her long legs. He found herself.

"I wouldn't put it past Gellert to send his daughter her to try and seduce me you know," Harry said. "Are you prepared to swear your undying loyalty to me?"

Giselle leaned towards Harry and undid the buttons of his shirt before pulling it down. She placed a hand on Harry's chest of feel his beating heart. "Yes, my love, anything you want."

The seductive blonde slunk a little bit closer to Harry and put her hand against the side of his head. Her fingers parted Harry's hair. She gave him a very dazzling smile when moving ever so closer to her. It was almost as if Giselle had been sizing up prey, ready to take a big bite out of it.

"Make me yours," Giselle breathed hungrily in his ear. "Make me yours, forever."

Giselle leaned a little bit closer to Harry and gave him a very firm kiss on the lips. Harry grabbed her by the hair and deepened the kiss. The receptive woman worked her tongue into her.

"Harry? Who…."

An abrupt break of the kiss caused Giselle to spin around. She saw another blonde woman, tall as she was, as beautiful as she was, but older than she was. Those brown eyes came across the situation and Giselle opened her mouth, bright blue eyes shining, unable to process this situation. The older woman dressed in nothing other than a towel which threatened to drop.

"Mother?" Giselle asked. "What are you….."

Sofia Gridelwald, nee Dolohov, smiled when looking at her daughter. "The same thing you were about to do, my dear."

Mother and daughter crossed the room. Giselle tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Sofia wrapped her hand around Giselle's head and then moved her in just a little bit closer. The two kissed, and instantly when their mouth's touched, Giselle tasted something on her mother's tongue. The taste made Giselle only deepen the kiss.

' _Semen,'_ she thought. _'Harry Potter's semen.'_

Giselle pulled herself away from her mother who smiled and moved down to caress her daughter's beautiful young body. Sofia moved over to remove the pants Harry hastily threw on to go answer the door. His hard cock sprang out, almost as if magically had been conjured.

"Go ahead, Giselle," Sofia said. "Show your loyalty to your new master."

Sofia's hand slipped between her daughter's legs and rubbed her vagina. Giselle closed her eyes and felt her mother fondle her nether regions. It felt really good.

Then, Sofia broke free and allowed Giselle to amble across the room. She dropped down to a kneeling position in front of Harry's cock. Giselle eyed his manhood and then leaned in before Harry helped guide her mouth around his big throbbing cock.

The cock stretched Giselle's mouth and pushed deeper into the back of her throat. Both of Harry's hands held onto the back of Giselle's head and eased his meaty manpole deeper inside of her mouth. Giselle closed her eyes and hummed hungrily around his cock.

"Oh, such a good girl, isn't she?" Sofia asked dropping the towel and feeling up Harry's muscular body.

The mother worshipped Harry's back half while the daughter was on her knees and taking Harry's cock into her mouth. She took the head of the cock deep into her mouth, sucking him like a champion. Harry grabbed the back of her head and plowed deep into said mouth.

"She has a really good mouth," Harry said. "You had a little taste, didn't you, Ella? You want more, don't you?"

Giselle re-doubled her efforts when sucking on Harry's large cock. He pushed it into her mouth. The sexy girl shoved more of Harry's big cock deeper inside of her mouth. She popped around the base of Harry's cock and released it around her lips.

"Suck it," Harry said. "Suck it like it's your job. You belong on your knees before a true man. You belong on your knees before the superior man."

Giselle gave a gasp as the back of her hair had been grabbed. Her mother moved on her knees as well and took the well-hung wizard's balls and squeezed them.

"Don't slow down," Sofia advised her daughter. "You have to keep up a steady pace, otherwise the soreness of your jaw will set in faster. Push through…no pain….."

Sofia ran her hand over Giselle's back and then between her legs. This encouraged Giselle to suck on her new master even harder and faster. Her warm lips popped around Harry's cock and released them.

"It's time for you to earn your reward," Harry said.

She re-doubled the efforts and sucked on Harry's cock nice and hard. Harry pushed his manhood deeper inside of Giselle's perfectly tight and warm mouth. Every time her mouth tightened around him, Harry grunted. He pushed his way inside of Giselle's perfect mouth.

A blast of cum fired into Giselle's mouth. She closed her eyes and received a tasty flood of semen buried inside of her mouth. Her hands grabbed Harry's ass and enjoyed the taste of the cock.

His cock slipped from her mouth and kept spurting cum. Giselle jumped when the semen struck her in the face, and also the chest and rolled down to coat her stomach.

"It always happens the first time," Sofia said with a shake of her head.

Giselle slid back and had been soaked in the cum of the powerful wizard. Harry's cum soaked into her skin and made Giselle fell invigorated. She slipped her top off to release two breasts which could be classified as the pinnacle of female perfection. She caught some of the cum dribbling down her neck on her fingers and sucked them dry while moving down.

"I should show you how it's done," Sofia said.

She grabbed Harry's crotch and smiled before the three made their way to a very lavish bedroom. Red curtains adorned the walls from all sides. Sofia made sure Harry was relaxed on the bed. Giselle perched at the edge of the bed and watched as her mother climbed on top of Harry's body and gave him a smoldering kiss.

Sofia spent a few minutes just worshipping the body of her fit young lover. Every time she touched him, every time she kissed him, fire and passion spread between the two of them. Sofia moved over and cupped Harry's cock and made sure it stood straighter up than ever before. She moved in to straddle him.

"Watch closely, darling," Sofia said.

The gorgeous MILF sank down on Harry and offered him a courtesy swear in German. It sounded pretty hot from Harry's perspective. Her nipples stuck up and Harry reached over to grab her ample chest. Sofia rose up and sank herself down onto Harry's pole. The engorged cock pushed deeper inside of Sofia's tight body.

Giselle watched as her mother let herself go on Harry's cock. She demonstrated how to get the cock inside of her pussy. She made sure to lean back to give Harry all of the spots to exploit her lust. Giselle found herself growing hornier by the second the more she watched Sofia drive down onto the younger man's cock.

"Come here and sit on my face," Harry ordered Giselle. "And make out with your mother when I start licking your pussy."

She scrambled over to climb on top of Harry's face. Harry reached behind her and grabbed Giselle by the ass firmly. She situated onto Harry's face. Harry used his tongue to stroke her womanhood. Giselle closed her eyes with a few paces made by Harry over her.

Those warm inviting thighs surrounded Harry's face. It made him hungry for Giselle and lick her even harder. He pushed his hands against Giselle's perfect backside and even more perfect legs to suck on her. He could hear the sloppy kiss behind her.

Sofia received a nice and warm kiss from her devoted daughter. Sofia grabbed Harry's torso and drove herself down onto his big cock to fill herself up completely. Her wet flesh connected with Harry's firm thighs the further and deeper she shoved herself down upon his mighty rod.

The warmth surrounding Harry's cock made him feel really good as Sofia continued to pump away at his large cock. The juices kept surrounding Harry and made him feel beyond great. Sofia kept rising and falling on his big cock and kept dripping all over him.

"I'm getting close," Sofia said. "That's the spot…that's the spot right there, baby!"

Harry touched her chest and made Sofia rise up and explode all over his cock. He alternated between touching mother and daughter.

Sofia rode him out and then pulled off of him. She shifted positions and dropped down onto Harry's cock. She started to ride her handsome young lover reverse cowgirl style. Her wet pussy squeezed around him and released.

Giselle's eyes drifted to her mother's bouncing ass. The siren song of her mother's puckered hole just called out to her. It was wrong, but Giselle had to show attention. She moistened the tip of a finger and slid it into Sofia's ass which caused her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, baby, do it more," Sofia breathed.

Harry closed his eyes and could now "see" Giselle moving her tongue inside of Sofia's tight ass. The beautiful sight of a daughter feasting on her mother's taboo entrance just made Harry's balls clench. He could feel Sofia's powerful muscles down.

"A superior man deserves everything that he can," Sofia said. "Gift me with your seed, great one."

Giselle wanted a piece of Harry as well. She settled for feasting on Sofia's asshole. Her mother gave a very obvious gasp of pleasure the more Giselle worked her hot little tongue inside of Sofia's tight asshole.

Harry grunted when feeling Sofia's inner walls work him. She always knew how to get the best out of his cock. It shoved deeper inside of Sofia's warm hole. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her and then buried more of his cock inside of her.

Something had to give and Harry's balls were about ready to be the thing which gave. He reinforced his will and pushed deep inside of Sofia's pussy.

Sofia closed her eyes and could feel the tension building. She had cum several times and naturally, it would only be proper to give her handsome young lover the orgasm which he could remember. Sofia pumped her walls around Harry's thick tool when it parted her warm lips. Harry's hands grabbed her and pushed deeper inside of her body. His balls swelled and then began to blast the inside of her pussy with a growing amount of pussy.

"That's the perfect spot," Sofia breathed. "Both of you."

Giselle finished eating out her mouths mouth and was able to taste some of Harry's treat pouring out of her pussy. She overflowed from this particular position. Giselle watched her mother rise and drop on Harry's large balls to empty them of their cum, at least for the moment.

Instantly, Sofia pulled out and collapsed back. Her lovely daughter crawled over the bed, simple seductive burning through her eyes. Giselle stroked her mother's warm thighs and moved ever so closer to her. Sofia's pussy overflowed with the combination of seed.

Harry rose up just in time to feel Giselle's silky toes rubbing against him. Those toes in those stockings felt amazing and restored Harry's cock.

Giselle fondled Harry's cock with her feet. She got the desired reaction when leaning in and sucking the combined cum from her mother's overflowing pussy. Giselle buried her beautiful face deeper between Sofia's soft thighs and started to suck her dry.

The moment she was done eating her mother out, Giselle turned her attention back to Harry with a half of a smile on her face. She leaned in and cupped Harry's crotch before moving up to caress him.

"I want your child," Giselle said. "To prove my loyalty, I will give you a daughter."

Giselle turned around and got on all fours to present herself for Harry. The enticing witch opened up wide for Harry. His cock was as hard as a rock and needed some kind of relief. He moved closer to Giselle's wet hole and moved a little bit closer to her.

"Oh, this is no idle offer," Harry said.

"I consent to carrying your child," Giselle said.

Harry's magic reacted to her offer and he pushed into her. His balls swelled up even more, full with fertile seed just ready to spray her wound. The beautiful woman sucked him into her pussy the second he took her innocence.

Giselle's eyes faded on the bed. She would be Harry's forever. They would deal with her father and that nutcase Austrian Muggle who was working with her father at another time. Now, Giselle needed cock and lots of it. Big cock, in constant thrusts burying inside of her body.

She came hard and Harry smiled when pushing himself deeper inside of her lovely body. Giselle cooed at each thrust. He pulled out of her and then drove himself deeper inside. Giselle clutched the edge of the bed and gave a very hearty moan of excitement the further and faster Harry drove inside of her.

Harry waited for her to react again. Her breasts came out and Harry touched them. He imagined them swell as his daughter grew inside of Giselle's womb. Given the size of her endowment, she was a powerful girl, so their daughter would equally be magically blessed.

Sofia leaned at the edge of the bed and watched with excitement the conception of her granddaughter take place. The wizard's balls were about ready to push to the brink.

"Stay with me," Harry said. "You're going to want to be awake for this."

Giselle could not agree more. Harry touched her behind the neck and made the inside of her body turn to jelly. She opened up to take as much of his endowment as humanly possible. Harry pushed deep inside of Giselle. She grabbed onto the bed.

"I'm almost ready," Harry said. "You're going to carry my child. You're going to be mine forever."

"Yes!" Giselle yelled. "Give me your child!"

She imagined Harry's cock seeding her with his daughter or maybe daughters. Giselle thought that it was her purpose to give this young man a strong daughter and then later, teach her how to serve her proper master when she was old enough. Harry's thick balls pushed deeper inside of Giselle's warm body. She squeezed him.

"Knock up my daughter," Sofia said. "Oh, you magnificent fucking man….knock my baby girl up! Put your cum in her body and give her your baby. KNOCK HER THE FUCK UP!"

Sofia pushed her fingers deep inside of her and started to swear in multiple languages. No matter what the language was, she waited for Harry to knock up Giselle with her granddaughter.

Giselle lost herself to the lust she felt. Her body built up to a certain point and soaked Harry's cock with her cum. Harry pushed into her and his balls started to discharge.

Each blast of cum saturated the inside of her body. Giselle threw her head back and could feel herself being knocked up by Harry's constant barrage of baby making fluids. She closed grip onto the bed.

She praised her god the deeper he poured seed inside of her very accommodating body. Harry pulled out of her and pushed deeper inside of her. His balls kept launching their load inside of her body until Giselle collapsed down on the bed.

"Good girl," Harry said. "And you too as well."

Harry kissed Giselle's tummy as the sexy witch rolled over. Sofia smiled and moved over towards her.

"You're close to us ever than before," Sofia said. "I would have offered to care your child first, but I wanted to give my daughter the opportunity."

"Such a giving mother," Harry said.

"Of course, I could change my mind," Sofia said with a smile.

And today was the beginning of how Harry Potter defeated the Nazis.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **12/12/2017.**


	199. Favors the Bold(Maleficent)

**Favors the Bold(Maleficent from Maleficent)**

* * *

Power drew the attention of many. Maleficent stepped into the room and dropped the robe to reveal her perfect body devoid of any flaws. She came across the sleeping individual on the bed. The power which the wizard exhibited was very strong. She had an attraction, and obsession. And now, she wanted to test any fortunes.

So far, so good in crossing through the bed chamber curtains, but it would be unwise to get cocky. The wicked woman stepped a little bit closer and shifted the blankets back.

"I've always favored a strong and powerful staff," Maleficent said. "And with some nice quality wood as well."

She reached in and grabbed the sleeping man by the base of the cock. Maleficent did not care about him waking up. He slept for the moment. Maleficent increased her daring and stroked his large cock. The handsome sorcerer on the bed thrust his hips all the way up to meet the palm of the man of the woman. His cock received a nice working over when Maleficent continued to stroke him nice and hard.

A grunt came from the wizard the further Maleficent pushed her fingers down to the base of his balls and then gave them a very handy squeeze. His cock stuck up in the air. Right hand wrapped around the shaft and the left hand came around the balls.

Maleficent lowered her plump lips down onto the cockhead of the massive wizard. It called to her and made her hunger, lust for this. Lust for what was sticking straight up in the air. Malificent's lips moistened just a little bit more. Her lips parted and took his cock into her mouth.

Harry Potter grunted and woke up at the sound of his cock being sucked loudly. One of the wicked women in the land wrapped her mouth around his cock and sucked it. His hips rose a little bit when those perfect cock sucking lips continued to inhale him in. She pressed down onto Harry's crotch and them pulled back up from this perfect position. Her hand came in to grasp Harry's balls and then release them. The hunger dancing through her eyes only got more immense the further she worked over Harry.

"Mmm!" she moaned at the top of her lungs.

Harry shifted himself up off of the bed and took those perfectly warm lips around his hard shaft.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked her.

Maleficent did not break her actions. She just kept sucking on Harry's cock. Harry pushed his cock into her mouth. The lust swimming in those eyes only made Harry work into her mouth even harder.

Those balls tightened with Harry's entire load spilling into her mouth. Maleficent's eyes widened when Harry injected his load into her mouth. She finished his balls off, drinking every last drop of cum. The power boost from sucking the cum of this powerful wizard peaked her intensity up to another level.

"So?" she asked squeezing his cock and balls. "Did you enjoy your morning wakeup call?"

"Bold of you to sneak in here," Harry said. "But, at least you brought me something to eat."

Harry flipped her over onto the bed. He attacked Maleficent's round breasts. The dark hair of the woman came against her face. She screamed when Harry took her massive mammaries in hand and squeezed them as hard as possible. Those fingers dug into the tit flesh.

"Suck them," she ordered him.

Harry did everything, but suck her tits. He fondled them, squeezed them, and even slapped them which drew a momentary whimper of pleasure. He then moved down to kiss her flat stomach. Each kiss kept working over the body of the woman. He moved closer to go between Maleficent's smoldering hot thighs and sucking on her pussy. She rose up off of the bed.

The tongue danced against her warm slit and edged closer to entering her. Maleficent rose up off of the bed and breathed in heavily. A very powerful and talented tongue swirled around her womanhood. Maleficent rose up and down off of the be to be eaten out.

She enjoyed this powerful man going down on her and making her levels of pleasure rise up. Maleficent wanted his tongue inside of her and the other parts of him, he wanted inside of her as well. Harry's tongue pushed deep inside one of the most wicked women in any kingdom and then licked her around. Harry's tongue touched her womanhood and then pulled out completely.

"You've come here and snuck into my bedchambers," Harry said. "If one wants to come in my bedchambers, then one will have to cum in my bed chambers."

The devious lady did not want to have a philosophy discussion about right now. Those fingers cascaded over her warm slit and made her hips just buck up off of the bed. She kept twitching and squirming when cumming underneath Harry. He shifted himself deep inside of her and made Maleficent keep cumming on a constant basis.

"Perfect," Harry remarked to her. "It's absolutely perfect. I enjoy feeling you cum like that. Don't you?"

"Yes, you magnificent bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Oh, fuck, yes!"

Harry tempted the thighs of the gorgeous woman underneath him. He stroked Malificent's warm pussy until she rose and lowered up off of the bed. It felt very amazing to feel her scorch underneath Harry's touch.

Finally, she tried to grab him and roll him over. The two struggled with each other for a minute until Harry restrained the witch on the bed. He pushed his will down onto her body to dominate the wicked woman.

Maleficent growled and tried to take some amount of control. Harry pushed an inch into her body and made her jump. Those juicy legs wrapped around him.

"Time," Harry said. "It's time."

He didn't say much more than that. Maleficent did not need him to say any more. The way his hands and his body washed over hers made Maleficent almost black out from the constant pleasure going over her body. Harry's hands touched her and made her light up in pleasure.

"Yes, it's time."

Maleficent tightened the grip around Harry and pulled him ever so closer. The two joined each other with Harry's cock, hardened once again, pushed into her body. Maleficent rose up off of the bed. He touched her and fulfilled a void that the witch never knew she had.

A part of her knew this was inevitable. Maleficent intended to sneak into the Dragon's tower and have her wicked way with him, getting herself off. Now he had her pinned down on the bed with twelve inches of manhood thrusting into her body. Maleficent made a delightful purr and groaned the deeper that he went inside of her. Harry rose up almost all the way out of her and plunged into her tight body as hard as possible.

Those big balls slapped against her thighs and made Maleficent lose herself to a growing feeling of lust. He released her arms and Maleficent dug them down his back. Harry rose up over the top of her and then plunged his hard cock into her.

Harry could feel the inner muscles of this beautiful woman grabbed onto him. Her powerful pussy walls grabbed onto Harry when he rose up and then drove down into her. He repeatedly planted his rod inside of her body with a constant series of thrusts going deeper and harder into her body.

"Faster! So good. The legends were true!

She practically purred those words when Harry drove his hard cock deep inside of her tight body. Maleficent released his hard cock just so he could jam it into her again. Harry lifted her legs up and spread them. He pushed deeper inside of her body.

Every time those balls struck against her warm thighs, Maleficent pushed up off of the bed. Her tightening pussy walls grabbed him and released Harry. Harry pulled up almost all the way and then drove himself deep inside of her. He could feel her underneath him.

Maleficent's eyes rolled back into her head. She grabbed onto his shoulder, not carrying if she drew blood. Harry rose up and dropped down into her. He slid into her wet pussy. The jack-hammering like effect of his cock and the way he took charge of her body just made Maleficent lose herself to the lust.

"You magnificent….you magnificent….YOU!"

The energy swirled in the air when the two powerful figures joined each other at the hips. Harry made the woman underneath him cum like she never had before.

"Still with me?" Harry asked her.

Maleficent tightened her legs around Harry's back and pulled him in tighter. She was still in with him. Harry took brief attention on her breasts. She wanted them sucked. Harry just teased the nipples and gave one slow lick.

"What are you going do about it?" Harry asked.

She threw her head back in agony as Harry pulled away from her heaving, ample chest. Harry rammed his huge cock deep inside of her body. Maleficent pulled away from him. Harry drove into her one more time and made sure she was worked to the edge.

Harry put his hands on her chest for added leverage and pumped himself into her. Their hips worked together with each other. Harry pulled almost out of Maleficent and drove deep inside of her magnificent body. He pulled out and then drove back down into her with a couple more thrusts to really work her to the edge.

"Again."

Maleficent succumbed to him and came as hard as possible. Her juices splattered against the cock driving into her body. Harry held her hips and brought himself deep inside of her as hard as possible. His cock pumped inside of her body and had been worked over by her walls. The constant milking drove Harry deeper inside of her. His balls kept slapping down against her body.

"One more time," Harry told her. "And then I'll suck your breasts."

It had been a treat which most men would die for. Maleficent rose up off of the bed and took his cock into her body. Her breasts splattered with sweat. She came hard once again with Harry just touching her. He was almost out of her. Then back into Maleficent one more time. He pushed hard inside of her and rocked her entire body.

Then, Harry dove between her breasts. The moment he touched and sucked on the wicked woman's breasts, she broke out into a series of high-pitched screams of delight. Harry pushed himself deep inside of her body and worked her over.

Their limbs worked against each other. The bodily fluids spilled out of Maleficent's body. Harry pushed deeper her tight pussy. Maleficent squeezed him when rising up and then crashing down into her body. Their hips connected together the deeper Harry slid deep inside of her body.

"Yes," Maleficent breathed. "Yes! YES!"

She kept screaming and Harry knew it would not be too long. He wanted to indulge himself in the woman's delightful body for as long as possible until his balls reached their limit. Harry pulled away from her and drove his hard cock inside of her tight pussy. Maleficent grabbed Harry and pulled him deep inside of her.

"Just like that," Maleficent said. "Just like…keep it up! Don't you ever stop! DON'T YOU EVER STOP WITH ME!"

Harry worked his cock deeper inside of her body than ever before. He pulled out of her almost all of the way. Then when he had her to the edge, he pushed back in. His balls tensed up the deeper Harry pushed into her.

The two went at it for several more minutes. Maleficent rose up off of the bed and took more of Harry inside of her with a constant series of thrusts.

"Let me feel how powerful you are," she groaned when underneath him.

Not too many times could someone say they got more than they bargained for and at the same time, gotten pretty much everything they deserved. Harry pulled out of her and slid into her tightening womanhood. Harry pulled out and then pushed into her. His balls slapped her warm thighs the deeper Harry pushed inside.

"Get ready," Harry said. "Cum for me."

"I…AM!" she yelled.

She came alright and took Harry's load into her pussy. Harry plunged and made sure to ride out Maleficent while she milked him of every single last drop of cum. Harry pulled out of her and then drove deeper inside of her with his constant thrusts.

Harry smiled and pulled out of her. Maleficent rose up and rolled him over to his back. She laid worshipping kisses down on every part of Harry's body that she could reach. His cock stood up as she stroked it.

"You think I've come here for just one helping?" she asked. "I'm afraid you're mistaken if you do."

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't be settled for just one time," Harry said.

Maleficent mounted Harry. He grabbed her ass which did not get as much attention as Harry could have given it. She turned a little bit and then sank down onto Harry's cock one more time. Her large breasts jiggled in front of Harry. He grabbed hold of them and squeezed them as hard as possible.

They were in for the long haul, with neither wanting to yield defeat to the other.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **12/15/2017.**


	200. Power of Three(Supergirl and Power Girl)

**Power of Three(Kara Zor-El/Supergirl and Karen Starr/Power Girl from DC Comics).**

* * *

The sound of a fireplace coming off announced the arrival of Harry Potter. He stepped from the fireplace and walked across the room. He walked down the hallway and undid his tie before allowing it to drop to the floor. Harry undid his shirt a little bit until a pair of hands came off to the side and pulled Harry into the bedroom.

He came face to face with Kara Kent-Potter, better known as Kara Zor-El, the Girl of Steel herself, Supergirl. She dressed in a lacy blue corset and a thong along with thigh high stockings. She wore a red cape as well and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're back," Kara said. "Long day?"

Harry wrapped his arm around his beautiful wife and kissed her on the lips. Kara responded with a kiss of her own. Their lips met together in flaming passion. Kara dragged her nails all over her lover's bicep and moved down to undo his pants.

"It's more bearable to know you're here at the end of the day waiting for me," Harry said. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Kara just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Her fingers pushed Harry's hair away from his eyes. She could not help and mess with the tangled hair. Kara leaned in and kissed her lover even harder. His hand wrapped around Kara firmly and pulled her into a very hungry and intense kiss which Kara only returned.

"I really hope you two aren't going to start the party without me?"

A girl who resembled Kara stepped in. She dressed in a sheer bodystocking which barely did anything to contain her features. Blonde hair came down to her shoulders. Her attractive face shined out even though most people's attentions would come down a bit further sound to her round breasts. Karen stepped in with a sway of her hips. She moved in with her body out.

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to be involved."

Kara grabbed her counterpart and shoved her face into Karen's breasts. Karen just laughed as her younger counterpart and sister-wife motorboated her. Kara came up to kiss Karen on the lips as hard as possible. Her warm tongue passed through Karen's lips and sucked on it before pulling back.

They turned to Harry and Karen slipped her body stocking down to reveal a pair of nice round breasts. Harry reached in to cup them in his hands with a small smile.

"I've missed you too, Karen."

"Are you sure you haven't missed these?"

Karen pushed her chest out for Harry to touch. He took Karen's amazing breast in hand and gave them a very hearty squeeze. Karen's eyes flushed over when he touched her. Her chest received a good workout at the hands of Harry. She took in another deep breath as Harry's touches ramped up.

"How about both?" Harry asked with a kiss.

He slipped Karen out of the bodystocking and revealed her sexy muscular body in all of its glory. Harry's cock hardened when looking upon Karen.

Kara moved behind Harry and unlooped his pant belt. His pants dropped down to the ground with Kara stroking his cock through his shorts. They dropped down to the ground as well. Both of the lovely women made sure Harry found his way on the bed.

They made up for lost time with Harry being home. The two of them paid a lot of attention to Harry's body. He could feel their tender, warm, and loving affectionate kisses. Harry took Kara's head and kissed her back while feeling all over her beautiful strong body. Karen moved into stroke down his body. Her bare breasts pushed against him from the other side.

"Touch us, husband," Karen breathed in his ear.

Harry grabbed Karen and ran down her legs paying them attention. He pulled away from Karen and kissed her. Kara decided to busy herself with stroking Harry's chest and abs before she moved down. She could feel something grow between her thighs when moving closer to a certain point.

"Oh, you're ready."

Harry's cock stood in the air. Kara kissed the tip of it and it stretched to fill her mouth. The Girl of Steel took her hand and then started to fondle Harry's balls. She could feel the size in them. His cock stuck in the air with Kara making sweet love to Harry with her mouth.

Karen grabbed Harry's hair and stroked it while kissing him madly. Their lips melded together in able passion. His fingers reached up and cupped Karen's ass to jiggle it. She laughed and then moaned when Harry spanked her ass. Her thighs parted for Harry to tease her sweet honey pot.

"Leave some of that for me."

Kara lightly bobbed her head down Harry's length. Karen smiled when crawling down his body. She lathered Harry with multiple kisses when coming closer. The two girls met and kissed each other with Harry's rising dick brushing between their lips.

"There's more than enough to go around."

The powerful woman took Harry's cock into her mouth. The stiff rod stuck up and pushed deeper into the back of Karen's throat. She used her powerful throat muscles to get the most work out of Harry's cock when blowing it.

"I missed that."

"How about this Super Pussy?" Kara asked.

She dropped her panties down to the ground. Harry caught a whiff of the arousal. Kara's parting thighs came open. Harry spread her lips and then sucked on them on the outside. He slowly tasted Kara and made her crave even more. The warm touches made Kara throw her hips up and down on Harry's tongue.

Harry guided his tongue deep inside of Kara and made her jolt up. He was getting her pussy nice and wet.

"I want to see those big tits wrapped around that nice cock," Kara said.

"Surprised you're not jealous," Karen said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll be there in five years anyway."

Karen laughed, she could not really dispute Kara's air tight logic. She wrapped her perfect breasts around Harry's shaft and worked him over. His cock just hardened between them and made the perfect meat.

Harry could feel the pressure of Karen's generous tits sandwiching his cock and pushing it against him. He closed his eyes and could feel her breasts run down on him. She released him a couple more times before moving up to wrap around his cock head and suck on it.

"I can't wait to ride this thing again," Karen said. "Kara has been keeping me busy, but it's just not the same."

Karen squeezed Harry's big prick and ran her fingers down his shaft to rub him over. He rose up and made Karen's touches only go wilder. She cupped the underside of Harry's balls and gave them a very firm squeeze. His cock jumped up for Karen to lean down. She touched her warm lips on the edge of Harry's rising prick and released his cock. Karen sucked on his cock head and then released him from the warmth of her mouth.

"Now, it's time."

One beautiful Kryptonian mounted Harry's face and Harry tasted the honey pouring out from between her thighs. The other climbed over Harry's hard cock. Karen lowered her warm pussy over the tip of Harry's cock and lowered down onto him.

Karen took Harry's large cock into her body. Every inch of his cock pushed into her. Karen rose up and submerged more of Harry in her sheath. Her large breasts bounced all of the way.

Kara drove herself down onto Harry's tongue. He had a tongue which was made to lick pussies and make them cream. Kara's eyes shifted over the further she worked herself up and down on his probing tongue. She dripped all over Harry's mouth.

"Taste me."

Taste her Harry did. He licked Kara's pussy and got the juices from it. Her thighs clutched Harry's face. Harry returned fire by grabbing her ass and sucking on Kara's warm pussy. Kara kept grinding around his face and sending more of her juices down onto him. Every single moment Harry touched her pussy with his tongue, it brought Kara to the edge of some kind of fit of pleasure.

"YES!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. "MORE!"

Harry worked his finger deep into her ass as well as licking her. He could feel the warm walls clamping around his hard cock.

Karen shifted her warm pussy up and down on Harry's engorged cock. Karen stretched her pussy around Harry's massive cock and released him. His balls grew in volume. Karen could feel herself edging closer to an orgasm of her own. She kept on bouncing and bringing Harry's massive rod deeper inside of her body. Her thighs smacked down onto him.

"Nice big balls! Full of cum…I need….."

Sounds of a face smashing against breasts stimulated Harry even more. Karen threw her head back and screamed. Harry closed his eyes and imagined Kara sucking on Karen's stiff nipples just as Harry drove deeper inside of her pussy.

"Make me cum!" Karen screamed. "Both of you are so good in making me cum!"

Kara floated away from Karen and allowed Harry to sit up and take a nice long look at her breasts. Harry squeezed her breasts and made Karen shudder. She pushed up and down.

"They were meant to be grabbed," Harry said.

"And I like them being grabbed," Karen said. "I like the way you're squeezing them!"

Harry showed Karen the way he liked to squeeze her big succulent breasts. She rose up and caught Kara's pussy with her tongue when titling back. Kara hovered over the air with a smile. Her feet stuck out near Karen's face. Karen took Kara's toes into her mouth and sucked them.

Each touch from Harry brought Karen to her peak. He pulled away and left Karen in anticipation. He drove back down and kissed Karen's nipples. They stuck out hard into Harry's mouth. Karen kept guiding Harry's mouth onto her breasts while driving her pussy down onto his big cock.

"Just a little bit more," Karen breathed in his ear. Just a little bit more."

Karen smacked her thighs down onto Harry's balls and made them swell just a little bit more. The warm velvety walls of Karen's snatch tugged on Harry. She worked every single nerve ending of Harry's cock and made him rise up. Harry cupped her thick ass when she rode him.

"Keep it up," Karen breathed.

She came hard all over Harry's cock. Harry followed her orgasm all the way to the station. Karen watched as Kara pulled back and pulled her fingers from her pussy. The drippings from Kara's snatch wrapped around the fingers of the super powerful Kryptonian. The minx slid her fingers deep into her mouth and sucked them dry. Hunger flashed over her eyes the further she tasted and swallowed her juices.

"My turn," Harry groaned the second Karen wrapped her warm thighs around him.

"YES!" Karen breathed out heavily. "YES!"

Harry pushed his cock deeper inside of her and made her feel the burn. His massive manhood worked a path to Karen's womb and she opened up for him. Karen wanted him to cum inside of her.

It might have only been a few days. Karen judged that amount of time to be much too long. Her body hit a high wave before crashing down onto Harry. Her strong thighs connected with Harry's the deeper he pushed down.

"Make that bitch cream and beg for your cum!" Kara yelled.

Kara watched those breasts bounce up and down. Harry took full mastery of them and sucked them. Kara fingered herself in mid-air when watching Karen's breasts go in mid-air. Kara's arousal soaked the girl. One hand formed circular motions around the girl's clit while another hand allowed Kara to tug at her erect nipples.

Sweat splattered from their bodies with Harry fueled by the erotic display in front of him. "Just wait, it's going to be your turn next."

Kara shifted on her hands and knees eye level from Harry. She opened up her nice wet pussy and tight little asshole for Harry to allow him to see her in all of that glory.

Harry roared in primal lust and shoved his cock deep inside of Karen's clutching hot pussy. Her walls tightened around Harry and released him. He grew ever so closer to pushing into her from underneath. His girlfriend's wet walls tightened around Harry when being released. Harry pulled back from her and pushed inside of her.

Those balls tightened and launched a warm hot load deep inside of Karen's wet pussy. Karen clutched down onto Harry and released him. She milked Harry until receiving her filling of warm seed. Karen pushed down onto him and released Harry from her pussy.

Karen fell back onto the bed. Kara hovered down for a brief minute and attacked Karen with a smoldering kiss. The younger girl dominated the older women. Her lips forced onto Karen's and sucked on them. She moved in and imitated a vacuum cleaner by applying a suctioning effect to Karen's nipples.

Kara felt underneath Karen's thighs and could feel how wet she still was. A fist driven deep into Karen's pussy made her hips thrust up and down off of the bed. Kara pulled out the fist and pushed it into Karen's mouth to make her suck the juices from it.

Not to be forgotten about, Kara turned her attention back to Harry. A small smile popped between her lips when she edged closer to Harry. His stiff cock stood up in attention in the air and was ready for Kara to grasp. She moved in and kissed Harry on the lips.

The two met each other with Kara's legs tightening around her. Harry's hands found their way onto Kara's legs. He touched her which caused a bright yelp of pleasure to come up. Kara's lips rubbed against Harry's throbbing hard cock.

"I need you inside me."

Kara ground against him. She stopped the grinding and the teasing when Harry took a deep grab of her ass. Kara's entire body shuddered when working herself against him. The cock head came close to parting her lips and then pushed inside of her.

The second Harry's cock entered Kara's body, Karen jolted up off of the bed. She touched her thighs which burned with lust. Karen rubbed herself between her legs and took a couple of deep breaths. She grew hotter and heavier with a constant barrage of breaths.

"Oh, you kinky bitch!" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kara shot Karen an expression of innocence as if she did not know what Karen was talking about. She tapped into the bond connection and felt Karen's growing sexual frustration. Her arms and legs wrapped around Harry when he lifted up off of the air.

Both hovered in mid-air. Kara's legs squeezed Harry when pushing him deeper inside of her. Harry pulled back from Kara and pushed his hardening cock deeper inside of her warm pussy. Harry pulled back out of her and drove back inside of Kara. Kara clutched onto his back and threw her head back with a light scream of pleasure. She wanted more and she would get even more from Harry.

"Getting closer!" Kara screamed.

Kara's nail dug into the side of Harry's shoulder. Harry pushed deep inside of Kara's warm pussy and then pulled almost all the way out of her. The two connected with each other with Kara's orgasm rising up to another level.

The heat sucked Harry inside of her. Kara remained nice and tight thanks to the restorative powers of the yellow sun. Her body, and Karen's as well, always contained a beautiful shine. Harry grabbed Kara and drove her down onto the bed next to Karen. His cock slammed deep inside of Kara's tight canal and stretched her out completely. Harry pulled out of Kara and drove his cock deeper inside of her.

Kara's nail clutched Harry's shoulder and shifted up off of the bed. Her tight pussy walls squeezed Harry and released him a couple of times. Harry grabbed her leg and ran down it. Kara shivered the further Harry pushed inside of her while touching her leg.

"You're just too much sometimes," Kara teased.

"And here I thought you were a tough girl who could handle it."

This point had been punctured home by Harry's hard cock slamming into Kara's tight sheath. She wrapped her warm lips around Harry and pumped him deep inside of her. He pushed up and smacked his large balls down into her. Kara's firm thighs received a beating from Harry's balls slapping up and down onto him.

"Oh, you're really too much!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry's fingers grabbed her breasts and then squeezed them. The Girl of Steel shoved her hips up and crashed it down onto the bed. The next couple of minutes passed with Harry driving his cock into Kara and then pulling out of her. It left her on the bed.

He waved a hand and motioned for Kara to turn around. Kara hovered on the bed. Her knees were bent. Harry took control of her sweet ass and squeezed it. He spanked Kara which made her lose it. Harry's warm fingers parted Kara's thighs and slowly slid inside of her.

Karen descended in the air with her legs spread. Kara turned her attention to Karen's pussy which dripped in midair. Her tongue dragged against Karen's warm lips to taste the heat coming from it. Kara danced her tongue against Karen's warm pussy and made out with her pussy lips. The combined taste of both Karen and Harry filled Kara's mouth and made her feel really good when going down on her.

The sorcerer pushed his hard cock deep inside of Kara's warm pussy. His wife's warm walls tugged around him. Harry worked over her body. She liked everything which happened. Harry ran his fingers down Kara's ribcage and tickled it which caused a gasp of pleasure to go through her. Harry pulled out and pushed his hard cock deep inside of her. Her warm pussy clamped around Harry and released him. Harry grabbed Kara's tight ass and pushed inside of her. His balls slapped her.

"Harder," Kara mewled as loud as possible.

Harry went as hard as possible in his lovely wife's pussy. Wife number two experienced a full court pleasure from her tongue. Karen's moans spurred Harry on about as much as Kara's did. Harry worked himself up to the edge.

Kara's entire body lit up with desire. He touched her and made her nerve endings rise up to another level. Harry pulled out of Kara and drove his hard cock inside of her warm pussy. Harry pulled almost all the way out of Kara and drove his cock deeper inside of her. She stretched around Harry's pulsing cock the harder he drove inside of her. Harry pulled nearly out and shoved his cock deeper inside of her.

"Cum for me," Harry hissed. "One more time. I want to feel you cum. I want to feel how good you are."

She felt really good and Kara wanted to demonstrate that to Harry. Her walls closed around Harry and milked his prick. His throbbing balls slapped repeatedly against Kara's warm thighs. Harry pushed into her and stretched her out all the way. Harry's meaty prick pressed deeper inside of her and kept making Kara's thighs pump into him.

All good things would reach their end. Kara's hungry slurping on Karen's pussy made Harry want to reach his end. He shoved as much cock inside of her before pulling completely out. Harry pushed deeper inside of her.

"Great, my love," Kara breathed. "Oh, you're so good! Fill my cunny up with your warm cum! Shoot it straight into my pussy."

The sorcerer grabbed Kara's nipple and pinched it. Kara responded by clenching him with each little shove driving more of Harry inside of her. Harry pulled completely out and shoved himself deeper inside of Kara. His balls sized up and were about ready to go.

"My turn," Harry said. "Get ready for your gift."

Harry was a gift and Kara was glad to share him with all of her sister-wives. She tightened around Harry's cock and then pushed inside of her. His hard balls slapped against her and they were about ready to burst. Kara clutched Karen's thighs and then dug her tongue inside of her.

"Oh, I can't wait to return…..the favor!"

The bustier blonde threw her head back and broke out into a series of loud screams. Her frantic cries grew even deeper. A loud series of smacks hit Kara's thighs as hard as possible. Harry dragged the cock head against Kara's wet pussy. He rammed balls deep inside and pulled completely out.

Harry reinforced his will just long enough to let Kara cum one more time. Kara's tongue swirled with rapid fire and painted Karen's cunt with her salvia. Now cum and salvia drained from Karen's pussy and stained the bed sheets as the three lovers floated in the air.

His balls ached and Harry could feel the tension rise up in his muscles. He grabbed Kara's hips and rammed as deep inside of her as possible. His balls sized up and almost burst inside of Kara. One more ram brought Harry's cum inside of her. He rose up and drove into Kara to splatter his cum inside of her.

Kara clutched her counterpart's thighs the deeper Harry drilled his cock inside of her. Harry pulled out and drove back in. He made several thrusts inside of her. Several minutes passed with Harry sending the contents of his balls splashing inside of Kara's wet and clutching pussy around him. Harry pulled out of Kara and drove deep into her sending the last few blasts of cum into her.

Harry finished painting Kara's womb with his seed. He pulled out of her. No sooner did Harry descend down on the bed, another warm set of lips appeared around him.

His cock grew harder from Karen's tender loving affection. Karen's perfectly juicy lips, often overlooked in favor of her tits, dragged Harry up to a full erection. She took Harry deep into her throat. The raunchy gaze Karen gave him when pumping his cock in between her lips and down her throat made Harry grunt and rise up as hard as possible.

Karen wrapped her warm lips around Harry's cock and sucked him as hard as humanly possible. She made sure his lips passed through her mouth and the back of her throat a few times. Karen sucked on him as hard as humanly possible before releasing his cock.

One of Harry's legs bent up while the other was outstretched on the bed. Karen straddled Harry's bent leg and moved his cock deep against her. His hardening prick entered Karen's warm lips as he slipped inside of her from this position. Harry got a good view of her ass when rose.

Karen's eyes closed deep with her warm body working over Harry from this particular position. Harry rose up completely and then dropped down onto him to shove him inside of her. Harry grabbed her rear and shoved his cock inside of her as hard as possible. She kept working on him and straddled his bent leg to get herself off.

And get herself off Karen did. Her entire pussy collapsed around Harry's engorged prick and started to milk him inside of her. His throbbing cock rubbed against her entrance and made Karen dampen the head. She rotated around him and drove herself down on her.

"Oh, take a good squeeze of that ass."

Kara looked up from the bed. She watched Harry's cock guide into Karen when she rode him and wiggled about him. Her sex received hyper stimulation and made Kara want to vibrate her fingers against her pussy just as much. She threw herself up off of the bed and let out a sexually simulated sigh the deeper Kara worked her fingers into her core and stimulated herself.

Karen's entire body sang from what Harry was doing to her. He touched Karen's clit and made her rock down onto the bed on top of him. His cock sunk into her moist canal and filled up Karen completely with so much cock she did not know quite what to do with it. She accepted it all of the same.

The two worked against each other. The heated friction of Karen's warm pussy took more of Harry inside of her body. His hard cock shoved deeper inside of her.

"Fuck, your ass is so nice," Harry said.

"Oh, I know it," Karen said. "Spank it, show me what a bad girl I'm being!"

Harry spanked Karen's ass as hard as possible. Kara yelped from the bed and watched it. She claimed a dildo to keep herself occupied. The dildo rose up from the position and Harry, through sheer force of will-power, used the dildo to work into Kara's pussy.

Both women cried out in pleasure on the bed. Harry pushed his hard cock deeper inside of Karen and stretched her out. Her pussy oozed all over his hard cock when he pushed inside of her. Harry pulled out of Karen and shoved as much of his cock inside of her as humanly possible.

She came hard all over Harry's cock. The warm juices splattered around it with Karen rising and dropping onto his hard prick. She saturated him from the tip all the way to the base before cumming down. A strong squeeze and a spank of her ass fired up Karen's motor again.

Everything was getting close to a fever pitch. Karen's warm thighs clutched onto Harry's hardening cock when pushing it inside of her. Karen released and squeezed Harry as much as possible. Her eyes faded over the deeper Harry drove his huge cock inside of her body.

"Rao fuck yes!"

Harry groaned at Karen's declaration. Her pussy sized up and milked his prick when working onto him. He could feel her juices trickle down and coat his legs. Kara moved over to lick Karen's juices as it rolled down onto him which caused Harry to shudder. Karen kept pumping his cock inside of her body.

The throbbing hard cock pushed deeper inside of Karen's warm pussy. Harry groaned the more Karen rose up on him and dropped her pussy down onto his cock. Harry held onto her. He was getting close to losing it.

Karen pumped Harry with her warm pussy muscles. She could feel Harry size up underneath her. Those muscles and that cock were getting tense. Harry reached up as much as he could showing his ability to stretch. He attacked her breasts with several rapid fire thrusts.

Another party joined them with Kara dragging her hands against Karen's breasts. Kara grabbed Karen's breasts and released them. She squeezed them and moaned in response. Karen's hard nipples came into her mouth when sucking on them.

"Oh, baby," Karen said. "It's so good."

Her body exploded with a rush of lust one more time. Harry pushed inside of her with his cock sliding out of her and pushed into her. Harry planted his cock inside of her.

"It's going to be my turn soon."

The gift which kept on giving was going to come on around one more time. Harry drove his hard cock deep inside of her tightening core. Karen pressed herself up against Harry and milked his throbbing prick. Her warm walls opened and closed around him.

Harry spilled cum inside of Karen's wet pussy and coasted her insides. His balls kept discharging inside of Karen and splattered the insides of her body.

Karen pushed herself down onto her. She twitched from Kara's able lips sucking on her round tits. Karen threw her head back and let out a very passionate moan. Those hands cupped over Karen's nipples and tugged on them before she exploded even more.

The busty blonde pulled away from Harry and dropped down onto the bed again. One went down for a moment to recharge and the other tagged back in. Kara took a seat on Harry's lap and grinded her tight ass and pussy against him.

"I think you two are the ones that are too much."

"Oh, you love it," Kara said with a smile.

Harry's cock found its home inside of Kara for no time. He was slick and dripping wet and almost slid out of Kara before she adjusted herself. She rotated and ground over him stretching his cock out for their next round. Harry pushed his fingers against Kara's nice round breasts and squeezed them hard.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: January 3rd, 2018.**


	201. Dominant Stance(Angel KOF)

We're back and a blog exclusive chapter pops out of the wild. It stars Neith, the Egyptian Goddess of War. Head over to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive chapter archives. It's titled "Spoils."

And now to your feature presentation.

* * *

 **Dominant Stance(Angel from King of Fighters)**

* * *

A door swings open and Harry Potter walks into the room. A hand shoots out from behind the wall. Harry catches the party on two moves and then pushes said party back against the wall. The next movement from Harry verifies he has an attractive woman pinned up against the wall.

"Look what we have here."

Harry cups the ass snugly fit in tight leather pants. The woman wears nothing other than a tight black top which stretches over her ample bust from the top. Her leather boots top off of the outfit. Her shoulder length blonde hair sets off a face with seductive eyes. He grips the woman and moves her into position. His mouth meets the woman's with a very hungry kiss which she returns.

Angel accepts the kiss with hunger. Her hands roam eagerly over the body of the powerful warrior. She grabs his ass, waist, and squeezes his biceps. Harry returns fire to squeeze all over her body. Her legs wrap around his when the two move over to the bed.

"You're pretty tense," Angel says with a predatory smile on her face. "A warrior like yourself should not have that kind of tension without any…relief."

She helps Harry out of his pants and then helps herself to his cock which throbs her hands. Angel holds his cock and give sit a couple of very soft squeezes. She tugs on Harry's meat to have it grow in her hands. Angel's tongue darts over her lips.

"Take care of it," Harry tells her. "Those beautiful lips were made to be wrapped around this cock."

"I know. And soon enough."

Angel shifts behind Harry and wraps her legs around Harry's waist to pin him into place. Her breasts almost spill out of her top. Angel leans in and kisses Harry on the side of her neck. She leans in to undo her boot and slip her soft elegant foot out.

The next play involves Angel lifting her foot up and rubbing it against Harry's cock. Harry reaches over to help her right foot out of her boot and join it on his cock. Angel rubs her feet up and down Harry's full length. Two very succulent breasts grind against Harry's back.

The softness of Angel's toes build up the tension in Harry's crotch. She purrs softly in his ear and nibbles on it. Harry grinds his cock against her elegant toes the deeper she pushes against him.

"We're having fun now," Angel breathes.

"Always with you."

Harry touches Angel's right foot to send a jolt coming to her legs. He riles her up just as much as the contrary. Harry flicks his finger against the edge of her foot and makes her breath up and down. The deadly, but gorgeous, woman continues to maneuver her foot into position for Harry.

Angel retracts her feet from Harry to leave his cock hanging and still erect. He decides to spark a more aggressive stance by pushing Angel back on the bed and kissing her on the mouth. Hard! Angel returns the kiss with an equal amount of fever.

Harry folds his tongue into hers and makes her groan for more. Those well done and sharp nails push against Harry's bicep and squeeze against him. Harry's thick meat pole grinds against Angel's leather covered crotch.

"I wonder what you've got for me underneath," Harry whispers in her ear. "Or if you have anything at all underneath those tight pants."

They leave very little to the imagination which is how Harry likes it. A few brushes of the finger against her crotch prompts Angel to throw her hips up. Harry touches her a few more times before pushing his hand down her pants. Very little room to maneuver, but Harry grinds his fingers against her soaked sex.

"No panties," Harry says with a smile. "Naughty girl."

His fingers tempt Angel and make her squirt through her pants. The pants come off to reveal her damp sex for Harry. Harry rubs her and increases Angel's desire. Two nipple stick out from her top and makes the girl lose sense of herself. Harry leans closer towards her and nibbles on the side of her neck to make her feel very good about this entire encounter. Harry pulls back and kisses her hard and fast.

Harry takes her top off to reveal two very round and nicely formed breasts. A couple of squeezes increases her arousal. Harry moves down and gets on top of her before kissing her. His cock brushes against her mound and Angel spreads her legs in anticipation for Harry to enter.

Those powerful legs wrapping around Harry tempt him greatly. He pulls away from Angel and gives her another couple of kisses.

"Tempting," Harry tells her. "I really want you to want this."

"I really want it," Angel purrs. "Maybe if I give you some incentive…just lay back and enjoy the show."

She shifts away from Harry. A reach between her legs tempts Harry's cock. Angel crosses her powerful legs over Harry's and straddles him. Her pussy points up and rubs against Harry's cock. The delicious rear of this woman points at Harry and causes him.

"I'm going to take what I want," Harry warns her.

"I sure hope you do," Angel goads him.

Harry grabs onto her ass and squeezes her hard. The swell of his manhood reaches closer until the point where Harry slips inside of her. Her perfect pussy guides Harry inside of her. Harry holds onto Angel and slides his fingers down her back. He pulls himself almost all the way out of her and drives himself inside of her with a couple hard pumps.

"Right there," Harry tells her with a groan. "Just like that."

"Yes, baby, like that!" Angel chimes in with lust in her eyes.

Harry hammers her pussy with a few more pumps. His guided tour of her tight pussy continues with each thrust. Two throbbing balls keep slapping against Angel's meaty thighs. He pulls out of her and teases Angel for a few seconds. The warmth of her pussy coaxes Harry in and he drives into her. Harry works her to the edge and pulls out before returning back to the dance one more time.

"Just like that," Angel coaxes him one more time, lips parting with desire and eyes flashing with delight.

Twelve hard inches of Harry's cock pushes deep inside of her body and works her over. She holds onto the bed, nails digging in and lust burning through her eyes. The steady penetrating sends Angel right over the edge.

"You're going to cum?" Harry asks her. "Go ahead, I want to feel you tighten around me. Clench around me, I want to feel that pussy react to me. Knowing that I'm the one who makes you feel this good."

Invisible fingers dance over Angel's body and sparks more desire in her. Harry pushes into her and makes her body tighten around him. It feels really good for her and makes her want to just let it go.

And let it go, Angel does. Those big thick balls dancing against her thighs makes Angel gush even more than ever before. Harry pulls completely out of her and drives himself deeper inside of her. He gets closer and slows down at the same time.

The feeling of the amazing orgasm passing over Angel causes the fighter to see stars. Harry's touches to the back of her legs only spurs more lustful desire in her. Harry pulls completely out of her and jams his thick rod inside of her warm, tight pussy. He pulls out of her almost all the way and shoves his huge cock inside her one more time.

"Good," Harry tells her. "You're good at letting it go. You're good at feeling it…you're good at feeling at of it in you. Feel it build up!"

"I'm feeling it!" Angel shouts at the top of her lungs.

Harry touches her lower back and sends her into a fit of pleasure. The Sorcerer keeps pumping his way into her until he's finished with her for the moment. He pulls out of her.

Seconds pass before Angel recovers. Throwing herself at Harry and almost knocking him off of the bed, Angel positions herself. Harry hooks his legs so he's leaning off of the edge of the bed. The back of his head brushes the floor. Angel mounts his hips and slowly works herself closer towards Harry.

"I'm ready," Angel breaths with a light rake of her nails down Harry's chest. Her hovering cunt comes close to sucking her partner in. "I'm ready to fucking ride."

She drives down onto Harry and takes his hard cock inside of her moist center hole. Harry rises up and puts his hands on Angel's back. The two connect with each other. Angel rises up and slides almost all the way down on Harry. She pumps his cock inside of her and enjoys the feeling of a thick tool spreading her thighs apart. Angel rotates herself around Harry and shoves more of him inside of her.

The blood rush going through Harry's head from this position makes the emotion even more intense. Angel drives herself up against Harry as he dangles off of the side of the bed. The two lovers meet with Angel rising up and then dropping down on Harry. Soft skin connects together.

Harry's eyes flood over at the feeling of her wet pussy lubricating him. He feels a twitch in his groin. Angel clenches him to slow down the rode to orgasm.

"We shouldn't let the fun stop any time soon."

From the bed, Angel leans slightly. Her breasts rise up and she sucks on the nipples to bring Harry's hard cock head deeper inside of her body. Warm velvety walls clamp down on Harry nice and hard. Harry returns by working his way deeper inside of her.

Angel's arousal heightens by the feelings of attentiveness Harry gives her by his sheer force of well. The aura dominations Angel and encourages her to keep working herself up. She explodes into an orgasm to coat Harry's tool with her juices. It only opens the door up for Angel to drive herself further down onto Harry.

She drags Harry back onto the bed so she can ride him more properly. Angel slams down on Harry and grabs his head before giving him one of the most sizzling kisses imaginable. Their lips burn at the sheer lust exchanged between them. Harry positions himself for the kill.

Harry takes control of Angel's breasts and gives them a very hearty squeeze. Her pussy clenches him and sends more juices in. Harry dives in face first to suck her breasts and make Angel moan and thrash all over his lap. His cock grows moist from her juices and slides into her even quicker and faster.

Another orgasm from Angel rocks her mind. She clenches Harry and works him over. Harry pushes into her as far as possible with those balls coming very close to giving way and sending their treat deep into Angel. Angel holds onto Harry with a tight and warm clutch.

"Ready to go again?" Harry asks her.

Angel catches her breath and bounces on Harry. She leans back to allow Harry to see her bouncing breasts. Harry's outstretching hands grab onto them and squeeze them. The tight grip sends more of Angel's juices down to the base of Harry's cock and coats him all the way to the edge. Angel bites down on her lip with a few more shoves down onto him.

"Cumming again," Angel purrs with her eyes shifting back. "Oh, fuck, this is…this is the best!"

Harry knows it and smiles when driving deep inside of her. The moans increase the deeper Harry pushes into her. And the deeper her goes, the bigger he swells and the closer he gets.

"I'm going to make this cock feel so good…by cumming so…hard!"

Speaking of cumming hard, Angel reaches the points. Harry touches her and makes her eyes shift back. Her nipples stand out for Harry to play with and so he plays with them. The hard nubs increase their arousal in the palm of Harry's hand.

Angel's sweat drenched face and bouncing breasts makes Harry intense with desire. He pushes his hands on her chest and sends a couple of jolts rippling through her chest. Angel rises up and crashes down onto Harry's lap with a few more thrusts.

"Again!"

She starts cumming again. Harry manipulates her body to the edge and results in Angel flying completely over to a new brink of pleasure. He holds and cups Angel's perfect chest to make her crash down hard and achieve unmistakable blasts of pleasure.

"Time to finish you off," Angel moans while driving her pussy down onto him.

Harry's muscles tighten and shoot his cum into Angel's tight pussy. She milks him completely dry. The sensation of a well-earned release makes Harry relax and feel really good.

Angel stretches her pussy over his cock and takes more of Harry's cum into her. He splatters her insides with a few more thrusts before he pulls out.

The two shift away from each other. Harry spoons his body against Angel and is ready to slip into her.

"That's just the warm up," Angel tells him.

"Of course it is."

She rubs against him to get the necessary reaction before it's off to the races one more time.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 1/5/2018.**


	202. Perfecte Treatment(Mercy)

Another blog exclusive chapter featuring Silver Banshee from Supergirl is up on the blog. Head to the Page of Important Links, Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive archives. It's titled "Tamed". Thanks and let the shameless smut commence.

* * *

 **Perfect Treatment(Angela Ziegler/Mercy from Overwatch)**

* * *

' _Any landing you walk away from, it's a pretty good landing.'_

These thoughts creep into the mind of Harry Potter. He rests in a hospital bed after a horrific spill. Not really too injured, at least not as much as many would be in this situation. Annoyance of the injury putting him in a bed fills the body and the mind of Harry Potter. He shifts as much as possible.

' _At least the hospital room gives me a good view.'_

Harry shifts as much as the restraints on the bed allow him. Funnily enough, the restraints are the only thing which keep Harry back onto the bed. He draws in a deep breath with hair flipping down against his face and eyes. A couple of seconds pass with Harry drawing in the deepest of deep breasts.

Footsteps approach. The door of the hospital swings open next to give Harry a better sight than the sunset outside of the window. A gorgeous blonde woman steps into the room. An eye-popping nurse uniform catches Harry's attention and stirs his interest something fierce. And a slight stirring comes from underneath the covers of the bed when he gets a good look at her. Her chest practically spills out of the uniform. The skirt appears an inch or two tighter than normal and rather snug against her hips.

Angela Ziegler, codenamed Mercy, steps across the room. She flashes Harry a smile when approaching him from across the room. She climbs onto the bed with Harry and straddles him. A second passes with her pausing and frowning.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Mercy asks him.

' _You have to be aware of what you're doing to me,'_ Harry thinks.

"No, I'm fine," came Harry's external response.

"I'm just here to make sure you're back to your normal self," she tells him. "And I think that I should start by checking your temperature."

Angela cups his forehead and feels it with her bare hand. Her other hand holds his face secure so she can spend some time feeling his temperature. Angela leans over and plants a kiss on his mouth. Her tongue wedges underneath Harry's tongue.

It's the oddest way for someone to check out another person's temperature, but Harry goes with it. His arms remain fastened on the bed, otherwise, he would wrap them around her ass and pull the woman closer into him. The kissing deepens with Harry attacking her sultry delicious lips with his own.

"I need to check more," Angela replies. "I need to test how you react to certain stimuli."

She undoes the top further and more of Harry's attention fixates on her chest. She sticks it out for a second and allows Harry to see her heaving cleavage and also one of her nipples pops out. The cool air of the room stands it up and straight. Harry's gaze falls upon it with hunger dancing in his eyes. He wants nothing other than to pop it into his mouth.

Then, Angela flips the script and hikes her skirt up to show Harry her thong clad ass. She rubs herself on the bed and then roles the skirt completely up so Harry can see all of her. Harry's eyes draw to the pussy lips.

"I'm most certainly reacting to that," Harry tells her. "Maybe you should test to see if my arms are working as they should be releasing them."

Angela's smoky smile reflects through the hospital room window. "Silly me. Of course I should."

The arms come undone from the bed. She remains straddling on Harry's crotch and pokes her ass against it. Harry reaches up on the bed and starts to feel her body. Angela catches his fingers and starts massaging them. She writhes against his crotch and vibrates with a few twists against him. She turns around on the bed and notices the tent popping up against the bed sheets.

"Swelling like that is best kept down by something warm," Angela tells him in a professional voice.

She peels back Harry's bed sheets and reveals his mighty cock. It twitches with each touch. Mercy shows little mercy to his cock by grabbing it and giving it a large hard pump which stretches it further into the palm of her hand. Angela palms the edge of his cock and allows Harry to throb even more when she touches him.

"Mmm, baby, like this."

Angela climbs onto the top of his cock. Her legs spread and she's ready to mount him. Harry's free hands wrap around her back as she drives her hot love box over the tip of his cock and slides down the base. Angela's eyes pop out slightly and her tongue tags against her lips.

He undoes the rest of her top to allow her breasts to pop out. Harry's hands greedily grope at her chest. Then, he dives face first and starts sucking on her breasts.

"At least…you're appetite…is what it should be!"

Angela tilts back her head and moans even more. Those roaming hands send so many thoughts through her mind. She holds Harry's head steady and makes sure he keeps sucking on her warm, inviting breasts. He's pretty much healed and ready to go.

' _The rest of the girls…will be pleased. But I get to have my fun with him…for now.'_

Angela's warm vice closes and opens around Harry's tool. She feels the rising orgasm go into her. Angela sees a flicker of starts in her eyes. She shakes them off to focus on Harry.

The focus on Harry is all over the beautiful and smoldering body of this babe who rides him. Her pussy and chest is better than any medicine. Harry raises up from her and grabs her before attacking her mouth with a sensual kiss. Angela returns the fire. Both receive bruised, puffy lips from their intense session. The inside of their mouth buzz with delight with Angela sending herself down onto her lover's pole.

Her hot box squeezes Harry the deeper he pushes into her. His balls slap against her and Angela feels the desire to push into him. Suddenly upon the first sign of the orgasm, Harry rolls her over onto the bed.

' _His legs are free.'_

Angela's legs lift up into the air for them to be elevated over Harry's shoulders. Harry grabs them and spreads them a little bit. He slams down into her and makes her see a flash of light. Harry's huge cock pulls out of her. He touches her, teases her before moving it in.

Harry holds onto Angela and keeps working her over. Her tight pussy closes in on Harry and releases it. He slowly builds himself up for her. He slowly enjoys the feeling. She bridges up off of the bed and this allows Harry more leverage to pound her like she deserves.

"Keep with me," Harry breathes. "I'm feeling much better. This is the best therapy."

Angela rakes her nails down Harry's shoulder and coos at him with hunger. Her eyes glaze over from Harry's attentions to her body. She pumps up and down on his big meaty cock allowing it to slide into her body. He teases her ass and Angela's entire body warms up with delight.

"Oh, you're going to make me cum soon," Harry groans.

She increases her friction on him and bridges up. Angela's legs now wrap around Harry's ass as he fucks her and fucks her hard. His fingers touch her sides with each push inside of her body. Harry rises up and falls into her on the bed. His balls swell with so much cum Angela becomes even hornier at the thought of Harry seeding her.

Closer Harry gets to spilling his massive load inside of her. Angela's tight cunt stretches around him with each push. His balls slap against her which make delightful sounds escape her mouth. These sounds only spur Harry on and ensure he remains steady against her. Their warm bodies collide with the most delicious friction possible. Harry rises up and drops down into her with a few hard pumps of his cock inside of her.

"Yes," Angela purrs while digging her nail into Harry's shoulder. "YES!"

Harry jams his hard cock inside of her perfectly tight and pussy. He rises up and drops down into her to take as much of himself into her as humanly possible. He reaches closer to his orgasm. The build-up in him makes him feel much closer to spilling each drop of seed inside of her perfectly tight body. Harry pulls out of her almost all the way and then shoves more of himself inside of her.

"Closer," Harry groans when shoving his hard cock inside of her perfectly body.

"YES!" Angela screams out at the top of her lungs. "YES!"

He drills himself into her. Harry's clenching balls reach their payload until the moment where he drives himself into her. He tightens and releases his seed inside of her body.

Each warm blast of cum makes Angela jolt up in time to receive it. The combination of sexual juices only increase with each moment Harry penetrates her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and pushes into her. His eyes flash over.

Angela's mouth hangs halfway open. A drop of drool spills from her mouth. She absent mindedly lifts a finger up and touches it to the side of her mouth. A smile passes over her.

A warm breath comes onto her ear. "I'm not finished with you yet."

One of Harry's fingers slip into her tight asshole to make Angela tense up completely. Harry's finger pushes in and out of her asshole, loosening it, and lubricating it for what's to come.

"You're so hot, I have to," Harry tells her.

"Yes, you do," she agrees with him.

His big meaty cock, now hard again, brushes against her asshole. The woman known to Overwatch as Mercy bites down onto her lip and awaits Harry for entering her. His massive cock comes a half of an inch away from slipping inside of her tight ass. Harry squeezes her cheeks and pulls back from her to allow Mercy to breath in.

Then, his cock finds its way nestled in between her perfectly tight ass cheeks. Angela flexes her asshole around Harry and takes him as much and hard as possible inside. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and then drives back into her.

He's inside of her ass, a place which many men would love nothing better than to be. The feeling, the warm and perfect feeling, builds Harry up. He skims her body and makes Angela lose it with a couple of soft moans. He plants his cock deep inside of her.

"Fuck..fuck..fuck…my ass! HARD!"

Harry grabs onto her as hard as possible and hammers her warm hole for everything he's worth. Angela's tightening butt cheeks clamp down onto him as Harry feeds her his enormous cock. He pulls completely out of her and touches the inside of her asshole with his hard prick. He pulls almost out of her and then shoves more of himself inside of her to really stretch her out.

She really feels the burn and the lust growing inside of her. Harry puts her through the paces and makes her cum from his cock in her ass.

Shifting his position, Harry lays himself against Angela's back, pressing against her. His hands ensnare her breasts to grab them and to increase her pleasure. Harry channels magic through her nipples. Both lie on their sides when Harry hammers her perfect ass like its always meant to be.

One hand alternates between rubbing her breasts and the other hand attacks her already damp pussy. The sensations building in Angela cause her to almost black out from the pleasure. No one forgets that huge cock wedging deep inside of her ass as well.

"And to think…you're the one in need of some attention to make you feel good."

"Yes," she agrees. "YES!"

She almost peaks. Harry slows her down to appreciate the feeling inside of her.

"I think we can both agree that I'm one hundred percent healthy and ready to go."

"YES!" she screams at the top of her lungs. "YES!"

Harry plants his hard cock inside of her warm anal passage and makes her cry out in glee. She clenches his cock and fingers, where they are. Harry removes his fingers from her pussy and shoves them into her mouth. The greedy sucking Angela performs on him only makes Harry drive his cock deeper inside of her ass.

"All good things come to an end eventually," Harry breathes. "And I'm getting close."

He slows down just enough to appreciate this ass. Now both of his hands cup the juicy cheeks while he drives into her puckered back passage. Angela's warmth sucks him in. His balls keep slapping against her the deeper Harry drives inside of her.

"Cum in my ass," Angela breathes. "Please….I want…."

She gives way to a moan and Harry holds onto her chest now. He attacks the back of her neck with kisses and makes Angela's mind go on a roller coaster ride. She crashes down in her own mind the deeper Harry plants himself inside of her tight body.

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Harry tells her with a nip on her ear. "I'll give you everything that you want…and so much more."

The healer craves her patient's cum. She wants it to soak his ass. Harry keeps planting inside of her warm hole with a few more thrusts. Those balls swell nice and big for the end and the end comes closer for her. Harry pulls away from her, tip of his cock inside of her before he bottoms out in her ass.

Then, the cum spills into her. Thick white globs of semen shoot into Angela's ass. It overflows before Harry gets done pounding it. He keeps grinding into her and pushing into her. His hands move faster than a blur.

Angela entertains a thought it's almost like he has six of them. Harry pulls completely out of her with the last push and then rolls over onto his back. Her head drops onto his chest.

"Diagnosis is that you're good to go," Angela manages after coming down from a sexual high. "But I recommend a follow up example just to be on the safe side."

"If you think that's for the best."

Harry runs a finger down her back which causes a chill to roll down her spine. Other than that small, distracting moment, they have time to rest until the followup.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 1/8/2018.**


	203. Commission(Rachel Elizabeth Dare)

**Paying a Commission(Rachel Elizabeth Dare from Percy Jackson).**

* * *

All artists end up as their own worst critic at the end of the day. Rachel Elizabeth Dare paces back and forth. The red-hair girl chews down on her lip in a nervous way. The very important and rich man she did a portrait is about to show up. And her mind bombards with a number of very frustrating and hard thoughts.

' _What if it's not good,'_ she bemoans to herself with a couple of deep sighs coming through her body. _'It has to be good, all of the time, but what if it's not up to his standards.'_

Rachel presses the soles of her boots into the carpet and hears the sound of a door shooting. She chances a glance outside of the door. Her palms heighten with sweat for a few seconds.

' _Okay, relax, just imagine him in his underwear.'_

Her mind drifts to imagine her employer in a whole lot less. The twenty-year old Artist's eyes flush over. She snaps back and vows to remain professional. Just in time to see a handsome man appearing with features chiseled out of stone. He resembles a Greek God and Rachel wonders sometimes about that fact.

"Hey, Doctor Potter!" Rachel calls in a chipper voice.

"Rachel, I told you to call me Harry," he tells her.

"Right," she says, shifting in nervousness. "Well, you're here to see your painting, the one you paid a lot of money for…and the one I really did try my best in doing, so I'm not sure if you're like it, but we won't know until you see it, right?"

Harry gives her a smile which sends all of the tension going to her loins. It does not help at all the number of times Rachel wakes up with sticky sheets after a particularly powerful and imaginary encounter with this man who she spent a lot of time with, getting right, and framing his portrait. It inspires her in some twisted way.

The portrait is revealed. Harry studies the portrait, which brings out his chiseled features. His black hair sticks out in the portrait just as much as it does in real life. His green eyes shine and it shows him standing there with a smile on his face. There's a hint of allure in the eyes and a smile which makes most women wet where it counts.

Harry whistles when looking at the portrait. Rachel throws her hands down.

"Good whistle, or bad whistle?"

He looks over her with a smile which matches the one in the portrait. Harry puts a hand on the shoulder of the frustrated artist and makes her once again shift.

"Relax, you've done an excellent job," Harry answers. "I won't deny there's room for improvement. And I think you know that there is….but there's a lot of people who struggle with getting my eyes the right shade of green .And you've done a good job in getting them the closest anyone's going to get them."

"Really?"

Her confident boosts up a little bit. Honestly speaking, those eyes gave Rachel fits for days and days. He brushes his hands against Rachel's wrist and pulls her closer towards him.

"It's going to be hung in a place of honor where all of the people who go through Horizon can see your work," Harry answers. "You'll be known for a while and this could be the big break you've been waiting for."

"Thank you!" Rachel yells throwing her arms around him. "So, that means you like it?"

"Well, I hang only the best in the lobby," Harry tells her. "And you should keep it up. You're going to get a lot of bumps on the way, but…."

Without any hesitation, Rachel tightens the hug around him. She realizes this might be considered a bit unprofessional. Yet, Harry's arms tighten around her and restrain her towards him. Rachel makes no efforts to break free from Harry or his grip around her waist.

"It's just the matter of the rest of your payment," Harry tells her.

"It's…it's not a big deal," Rachel remarks with a small flicker of energy coming between them. "You know…I'm just happy to help you out and get you the best portrait possible. And you paid me already, sir…Mr. Potter….Harry?"

Harry says nothing and only cups her face. Rachel wonders if this is the part where she gets taken on a thrill ride and then wakes up having to wash her bedsheets again. Harry's right hand cups her face and his left hand moves down to the small of the back bringing her in close to him.

"Such good work requires a substantial bonus."

He leans in and kisses her firmly on the lips. Rachel freezes for a second and then returns the kiss. She explores Harry's muscular arms and then goes down his back. She daringly even squeezes his ass. Harry's hands wrapping around her is the same thing.

Harry smiles when the attractive artist returns the kiss. Her pent up emotions pop over to the surface. Harry reaches in to unbutton her jacket and slide it off her body. Rachel's white tank top is slightly splattered with bits of paint. This does not distract from the fact her nipples stick out from her top.

"Let me arrange for the bonus part of your commission," Harry tells her.

She slides back onto the couch and Harry slides her jeans off of her body. Her legs spread to show a pair of red panties underneath. Harry touches her between her legs and makes Rachel leap up halfway off of the bed. His fingers keep dancing against her mound.

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy my bonus," she breaths.

"We've just barely begun with the payment process."

Her panties come off to reveal her pussy. Rachel soaks the couch with Harry leaning down between her legs. He tastes the inside of her thighs to get the juices. Harry speeds up his movement with tongue dancing against the entrance to Rachel's heavenly box. The sent allures Harry for a few seconds before he drives himself inside of her tongue first.

Rachel holds onto the back of her lovers head. The oral attentions she receives are more intense with anything she's ever received by her own fingers. Harry's fingers keep dancing on her thighs and making her rise up and down with a couple of fluid motions.

She throws her head back and cums all over his face. Harry rises up just in time to kiss Rachel and make her taste her own juices off of his mouth and lips. Rachel sucks on his lower lip and sighs.

Harry now pushes underneath her top and gropes her breasts. Rachel throws her hips up and grinds up against him. His cock pushes through his pants.

"Why don't I help you a little bit, boss?" Rachel asks with a grin on her face. "I think I should look at some true art up close."

She makes sure Harry's on the couch and she undoes his pants. Boxers come off next and Harry's massive cock springs out in front of Rachel's line of sight. She wraps a hand around it and pushes it up and down. She plays with his cock and balls for a second before planting a kiss on it.

The artist manipulates Harry's cock with a few pumps. Harry looks down to her and smiles.

"You're looking to paint your face, are you?"

Rachel's lips ensnare Harry's crown for a second and she grabs the base of his cock. She pumps him up and down to increase the tension in him. His presence guides her to do amazing things to him and keep playing with the older man's stiff prick.

"Good, good," Harry groans as her soft hand caresses him all the way.

"I'm going to get a big payment, aren't I?" Rachel asks him with a couple of intense pumps. His balls give way to her ministrations.

Harry grunts when shifting his cock up towards her. Rachel's hand works him over. She sucks on him a little bit before returning back and grabbing the underside of his balls. She squeezes Harry and ensures his manhood pops up from this particular position on the bed.

"The biggest!" Harry confirms with the loudest grunt. "Right on your face if you're not careful!"

The tension leaves way and Harry's exploding cock paints Rachel's face with his cum. He covers her face with white-hot semen. Each explosion sends more cum in her face and hair and dribbling down her messed up shirt. Rachel jerks him off to ensure every drop of cum. She moves in to taste the final few blasts.

Rachel licks his cock to get some of the dribbling cum off of the bed. She looks him right in the eye while sucking him and making sure his cock is nice and hard.

"You're too good to me, Harry," she tells him. "I'm going to have to do more projects for you if this is your idea of payment."

Rachel turns herself away from Harry and bends over at the table. Those strong hands grab Rachel's hips and position her against the table.

"I'll keep you in mind. But I'm not finished with you yet."

Tiny touches bring Rachel's mind into a never ending cascade of lust the more Harry works her over. He keeps her going with several more touches. Rachel bites down on her lip.

Harry pushes himself against her. He makes sure Rachel is nice and ready for instruction, to take her. Harry touches her body and causes her liquids to pool all over the floor.

Rachel grasps the edge of the coffee table just as Harry parts her lips and slides into her. The first half of his massive member parts her. Rachel grabs the intruding organ hard. Harry returns fire by pulling out of her and then driving into her sending a little bit more.

"You're getting a bonus," Harry groans. "Are you enjoying your bonus?"

Each pump drives Rachel insane. Her legs wobble and it takes more effort to grab on the table without her hands shaking. Harry holds her up straight to properly hammer home his payment bonus for the commission.

"Yes, sir!" Rachel breathes. "Mmmm!"

The tension inside of the frustrated artist increases. Upon an orgasm this big, Rachel braces herself to wake up in her bed. Harry drives his cock inside of her clenching womanhood. Her toes curl, and Rachel's explosion comes very close.

She gushes all over Harry while he stretches her insides. Her tightening walls hug Harry. Two sacks of flesh slap against her. Rachel closes her eyes and snaps them open preparing to wake up in her bed.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is still bent over the coffee table. A cock still works its way through her orgasm riding it out and working her slowly to another. She's still awake which means only one thing and one thing alone. She hardly can even muster up the energy.

' _Not a dream. Oh, gods, not a dream.'_

The tightness in his lover only increases the deeper Harry plants himself inside of her. He pulls almost out of her. Harry smiles, aware of all of the erotic dreams she's had. As Aphrodite's champion, it's hard not to be aware of such things. Harry makes all of her dreams come through in reality. The latest orgasm coming from Rachel fuels Harry.

Rachel's hands slip off of the table and she almost falls to the ground. Harry holds her and gives Rachel time for her hands to move to the carpet. He never once breaks his momentum and shifts her into a wheelbarrow position before fucking her that way.

The soft, gurgling moans of his latest lover indicate that Rachel's still with it. And Harry remains with her every step of the way. He keeps driving inside of her.

"Oh, you're so close again?" Harry asks. "Don't worry, baby, it's not a dream. This is real, and I am fucking you. And that's what you really want, is it?"

"YES!"

She tightens around Harry with a couple of hard thrusts inside. Harry pulls closer out of her and then jams himself deep inside of her. Harry holds the grip inside of her and then keeps up the process until he's almost finishes inside of her.

Not until Rachel finishes first though. The girl presses her face against the carpet. Sweat and drying up cum coat it, it was a long time since Harry splattered all over her face. And each orgasm she receives drives in the reality. Harry teases her with touches in between them to get her motor running again. And then Harry plants himself harder inside of her.

Harry's drive increases to anoint her with her seed. His throbbing balls come close to bursting the deeper he slams into Rachel. Harder, faster, with a growing feeling rising in him.

"And now, here's your tip!" Harry groans.

Harry plants himself deep inside Rachel. Each push makes his balls grow even stiffer. He pulls out of her and then drives himself inside of her one more time. He holds on for the ride.

The two lovers cum together, with several blasts of cum firing into Rachel's body. She lets it all out with a high-pitched cry of fulfillment the deeper Harry pushes inside of her body. He bathes her with his seed and empties a huge load inside of her cum.

Harry finishes riding her, feeling the warmth of her. He gets a boost of power. Weeks, she's had a lot of tension, then again most artists, writers, and musicians did. And Harry is able to relieve her of this to a great reward on his part.

Rachel finally collapses onto the ground. Harry reaches down to help her up and help her down the hallway into the bathroom to clean up.

"It's been a pleasure doing business for you."

She holds tightly onto Harry as he carries her to the shower. "Anytime."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **1/10/2018.**


	204. Out of the Box(Rias Gremory)

**Out of the Box(Rias Gremory from High School DxD)**

* * *

A waving hand sweeps away a large cloud of blinding dust. A buxom redhead with blue eyes stands at the end. She dresses in a tight red top with the fabric stretching to just barely contain her breasts. One overlook the gorgeous face the woman boasts of in the face of two of her prolific features. Her uncovered stomach showcases not one ounce of fight. A tight and short skirt stretches down slightly. Stocking clad legs with heeled shoes comes forward.

Rias Gremory's eyes adjust the new blinding blast of light. One thought comes through her mind.

' _Sometimes a bust is more than what it seems.'_

The power reacts to hers when a dark figure appears from the shadows. A dark haired gentlemen with piercing green eyes stares up from her. Rias stares him down. He has a useful face and his body is very athletic, it a bit thinner than one might expect. One part of him catches her attention. A gaze drifts down to his crotch. Rias fixates on the size of him even when not stiff. She puts a hand out to see if the figure would react.

"You're the one who freed me."

"What…who are you?" Rias asks. "Why are you in there? What…just how did you become trapped inside of that bust."

"Those who don't like what they are unable to understand put me there," he comments. "But, I'm not surprised it ended like that. I've had plenty of time to think about what I might have done differently. But…it's in the past, much like they are. And that's the way it should be."

Rias nods unable to take her eyes off of the man. The glow coming from his body unleashes the very subtle muscles. Two gorgeous green eyes come open and pull Rias in hypnotically towards him.

"I've been known for many things. But, you may call me Harry Potter. And it's only fair I know the name of the person who saved me from that bust."

And speaking of bust, Harry's eyes drift down to the large one Rias Gremory boasts of. It's a gaze magnet for men and women the first thing she lays waste on him.

"Rias Gremory…do you need anything? You must be hungry."

Harry smiles at her compassion and shifts behind her. "I have not fed in a very long time. I've been trapped in limbo for centuries until you've freed me. I don't know how you've accomplished it….."

He spins Rias around. Arms ensnare the buxom beauty and holds her in completely. The chesty redhead takes a deep breath and almost strains the fabric the rest of the way. Harry holds his grip around her.

"But, I thank you. And you've earned my gratitude. And my gratitude can be prolific."

Rias allows Harry to kiss her. She ensnares his mouth with a warm kiss which Harry returns. Harry holds onto her lower back and pulls her in for a warm gaze. That strong tongue invades her mouth and tastes all of them. Her lipstick marks cling to the side of his mouth just as much of Harry's hand clinging to her mouth.

Something slips underneath her skirt. Rias closes her eyes. Harry squeezes her rear and sends a warm blast between her legs. Juices spill onto the ground from Harry increasing his touches.

"We're having fun. But, I want you to be comfortable."

Harry tears open her shirt to unleash Rias's enormous breasts to the entire world. He touches the fleshy mountains and squeezes them as hard as possible. Warm lips find her and sucks hard on her breasts.

"OOOH!" Rias screams. "You're…hungry for something, aren't you?"

She pants when Harry's mouth works over her breasts. His hand rolls down her back and drives her completely over the edge with pleasure. It's almost like the spots he can touch at once increases.

Harry enjoys her breasts swelling up in her mouth. The magic he channels through the body of this gorgeous creature makes his cock throb in anticipation and in need. He holds onto vixen's chest the deeper she pushes in. Harry sucks harder and harder on her throbbing nipples until the second Rias loses herself.

Warm milk spills from Rias Gremory's breasts into the mouth of the mysterious gentlemen she rescued. Harry appears to drink off the energy from her and makes her feel lust burning through her. Harry holds onto her tight ass and gives it a very hard squeeze to make her lose it even more.

"Yes," Harry tells her with a big grin popping over her mouth. "I hope that you're ready for me to feed. Because, I'm not stopping, no matter what."

Harry pinches the breast of the woman next to him and drives her closer to the edge. He keeps rubbing Rias's mighty mountains. The constant stimulation causes her to breath.

Then, Harry pushes her back onto a bed which just seems to appear out of thin air. The red sheets kick up into the air along with the lady's feet. Harry climbs on top of her. He teases Rias for a few seconds. His cock guides close to her entrance and pulls out for the last possible second.

"I NEED YOU!"

Harry just smiles and climbs on top of her. Rias wraps her large breasts around Harry's throbbing cock. His fingers dig into them. He gives a good push to enter the pillowy heaven. A soft moan comes from Harry's latest partner. He rolls against Rias and throws himself into her.

Twelve inches, maybe more, of throbbing male meat pushes deeper inside of her cleavage. Rias throws herself over them.

"Does the lady want me to paint her breasts?" Harry asks her. "I bet you want all of my thick seed all over your breasts….so you can taste how it goes with the milk I made you squirt out of them?"

"I NEED IT!" Rias shouts at the top of her lungs.

Harry digs his fingernails into the woman's round breast and keeps hammering the beauty as hard as possible. His cock appears almost out from between her cleavage and then pushes deep inside of her one more time. His balls size up to get close to spilling. He holds on just in time.

Rias soaks the bedsheets the harder Harry pushes into her. He slows down the hammering for a second. It leaves her breasts aching and enjoying the feeling. He pushes out of her and Rias teases a taste of his cock to speed up the process.

"Naughty girl trying to get an early sample."

An intense amount of tit-fucking increases as time ticks on with the powerful entity shoving his cock between the gigantic chest mountains with increasing thrusts. He holds back and then rams himself into her. Each thrust drives Harry further and deeper into her chest.

"I'm so close," Harry grunts. "Do you want a face full of my cum?"

"YES!" Rias shouts with hunger burning through her eyes. "YES!"

Rias clamps her chest down onto Harry and enjoys first him painting her chest. Then, glops of cum shoot into her face and leave it coated with Harry's very virile juices. He slams deep inside of her cleavage and keeps driving himself far and hard into her.

He finishes up and slides back on the bed. Not much time passes until Rias scoops up one of her tits. She leans in and drinks Harry's cum from it. Rias feasting on her own chest makes Harry hard as a rock and ready to fuck her raw. He soaks in the show despite primal urges nearly getting the better of her.

"I'm going to lay back and you're going to worship my body with yours. And then you're going to ride me."

Harry flops down onto the bed. Rias bites down on her lip and slowly crawls over him. Her head brushes against Harry's lap before she leans up and kisses his stomach. Rias straddles over Harry's waist and leans down to press her breasts against his body.

Rias runs her fingers through his hair and plants a series of kisses down Harry's face. She turns over and sits on Harry's crotch. Rias grinds her ass up and down on the crotch of her lover. She turns around and then presses herself against Harry. Their flesh burns against each other with Harry touching her and bringing Rias deep inside of her.

The few light touches from Harry's fingers set the loins of the vivacious redhead on fire. Rias throws her head back with a light moan. She holds onto Harry's shoulder and guides closer towards his manhood. Rias guides Harry inside of her entrance.

"Do it."

Harry's cock slips inside. Rias rises up and drops down onto him. She starts slow and steady at first. Then Ria rises and falls on him. She crashes down onto Harry. Their bodies mold together from this attack.

The hungry gaze of the powerful young man follows the progress of Rias's gigantic breasts in front of them.

"Take them, please!" Rias yells at him. "Take my breasts and touch them. Make me feel really good and make me cum all over your cock."

Harry holds out and grabs her chest. He touches them from the right angle and coaxes Rias to drive down onto him. Their loins connect together with Rias pushing up and down onto him. Their bodies combine together in one large dance of lust and passion.

"OOOH, HARRY!" Rias moans from Harry's touching. "I can't hold back."

"Cum for me," Harry tells her. "Look me right in the eye when you cum."

Her eyes open up and Harry notices the lust burning through her eyes. He holds onto the breasts of this bouncing goddess and causes her to cum even harder on her.

Rias enters a thrill ride and cums all over the hard cock of the man underneath her.

"You're ready to go again?" Harry asks her.

He gropes Rias to get her attention. She throws her head back and allows a nice moan to pop out of her body. Rias rises up and down on Harry. His hard cock enters her well lubricated hole. Harry holds onto her and forces her down onto him.

It's not too soon before Rias cums again. The peak builds up through her body. Harry holds onto her chest and makes her cry with pleasure. Harry sits up and dives between her cleavage. Magic channels through Rias's breasts and causes her to cum all over him one more time.

Harry pulls out of her and leaves Rias with a voice. He flips her over onto the bed and lines himself up for Rias. Her legs spread for him.

"Tell me what you want?"

Rias tries to lift up and drags Harry closer towards her. Harry holds her down to the bet and touches the vivacious woman to make her cream over the sheets. The simplest of touches set Rias off into a puddle of sexual lust due to Harry having her so riled up. He's in control, she knows it, and loves it.

"Inside me," Rias breaths. "Finish inside of me."

A slap against her thighs jumps Rias off of the bed. Those balls, full of seed, tempt her and make her want to know what it is.

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want!"

Harry holds her chest and guides himself down into her. Their bodies squash together on the bed. Rias curls her leg up and brings it against Harry's back. Harry pulls himself up off of the bed and drives his thick cock inside of her. The two meet together on the bed.

It's what she wants, needs, and desires all at the same time. Harry maps out a course on Rias. Hips, breasts, ass, legs, face, neck, stomach, all of them receive the devotion and the attention.

"I know what makes you tick," Harry tells her. "And I know how to make you cum."

The toe curling signifies what she feels. Harry drives himself cock first into her tight vice of a pussy. He pulls nearly all the way out of her. A swollen head parts Rias one more time and fills her up again. Harry's balls slap down onto her and keeps filling her up.

"OOOH, YES!" Rias cries out and touches Harry's back. "OOOOH, YES!"

Harry holds onto her with a few deep thrusts of her body. The closer Harry reaches to his orgasm, the more Rias thrashes upon the bed. He drives himself deep inside of the temptress with a few more thrusts. She wraps her arms and legs around Harry to make sure to hold him in tight.

"I'm going to seed you," Harry tells her. "Your breasts are going to be even bigger when they swell. I'm going to grant you the gift of my daughter. And you're going to teach them how to pleasure their man. And there's only one man who will be strong enough to satisfy their desires."

He holds onto Rias and plants himself into her. Rias clutches him hard and releases him just a little bit. The first trickles of cum trails into her body. Rias senses her womb starting to prepare itself to be seeded. Harry turns them to the side where she can feel his balls about ready to empty inside of her.

' _They have more than enough to seed an entire village,'_ Rias breaths.

Harry holds back from the payload just enough to feel Rias tightening around him. He pushes almost out of her and spills himself inside of her.

The sweaty sensual woman on the bed keeps working herself. She milks Harry while seeing sparks of line. Strands of energy bind Rias to her new lover. Every time she touches her, content fills her body. Rias thrashes up to enjoy how restrained she is.

Harry's cock shoots high and deep in her. He spends time tempting her body. A rapid fire stream of orgasms suck Harry's cum into Rias's waiting womb. He leans in to her and kisses the woman's lips. She responds with eagerness and gratitude at the gift he bestows upon her.

"Don't worry. This was only the beginning."

Rias loses his cock after it finally finishes. Harry smiles and turns over on the bed. He presses against her back with his organ close to her. His arms snake around her body. Rias leans into him, his body beginning to envelope hers completely with arms and legs touching her.

He could slip inside of Rias anytime and take her again. Harry rests his hands on her chest while the two lovers drift off to signify the new connection they have.

Who knew such a mundane artifact could lead to such a life changing experience.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 1/12/2018.


	205. Dark Tidings(Hela)

**Dark Tidings(Hela from Thor Ragnarok)**

* * *

Triumph puts Hela in a pretty good mood. She has all and will stand tall over here. There's no one who can dare stand up to her. The dark-haired temptress leans back on the throne. There always will be resistance against her, but that resistance will fade when they should have the power.

"Congratulations."

Hela stands up straight. Someone dares intrude on her time with herself. The figure moves in the shadows with a sweeping motion. She senses someone of great power which puts on her guard.

"I know what you are."

"I prefer you know who I am. And I'm called many things. Many of them which should not be said in polite company. But, you may refer to be as the name most know me as. Harry Potter...we'll normally people think my first name is Curse You or my middle name is Fucking, but it's the thought that counts."

Hela finds herself standing tall with a very powerful gentlemen. She puts herself completely on guard.

"You've come to challenge me?"

"Do you sweet talk all men this way? I can sense in your eyes you desire someone to rule by your side but there's a lack of options. And it just so happens that I've had my eyes on this realm for some time. It's just you got around to moving your plans forward before I could manage. So we could have a problem."

"It is a problem when you're buried under foot."

Hela withdraws two daggers from her hand. Harry just smiles in amusement as she moves towards him. The mist flickers out of the air and Harry comes from behind her. His touch causes her stance to weaken along with her knees.

"I prefer to earn my conquest. It's a common flaw in me. I could just sneak in when you're the least guarded and take you, but what would the fun in that be?"

The Incubus next to her puts Hela completely on guard. She sees him partly as a threat to take down and also a curiosity. Something which she intends to tame or destroy. Both feelings tear her completely. She moves in for another attack and comes very close to hitting him.

The moment they touch hands, Hela pulls back. A being of such great power getting in her head is not a very good idea. Hela draws in a deep breath and comes back around.

"Surely a woman of your caliber can do better than that."

She stabs at him. The blades hit the platform Harry stands on just a second over.

"When this is over, you will kneel before me!"

A chuckle follows from Harry. He can see her move in for what could prove to be a deadly attack against a much lesser opponent. The problem for her is Harry's a fair bit stronger than most of the adversaries she's gone up against. He dodges the blade as it comes inches away from piercing the side of his head.

The next thing Hela knows the top half of her outfit snaps off. Her breasts come out into the open air. Firm pale breasts with nipples standing out show to Harry's benefit. To her credit, Hela only regards her state of partial undress as a momentary distraction.

"I'm going to mount you and stuff you on my wall for your impudence, Dragon."

Hela holds back and comes an inch away from hitting him. The holographic duplicate disappears and she turns to Harry sitting on the bench and casually eating grapes.

"I normally do the stuffing, I'm afraid."

She dives at him and the two tussle for a couple of minutes. Harry's hand moves over her breast and causes Hela a momentary distraction. She flips him down onto the ground.

Harry rolls into position and she rips Harry's pants off from the battle. Harry stands before her, bare from the waist down.

"Fair is fair."

Hela keeps her gaze firmly upon Harry's eyes. Not that it does her much good, as those eyes are enchanting. Every so often, something brushes against her when she gets into closed quarters.

"I did not know me defeating you would cause you to grow so hard, Dragon."

"Defeat, just keep telling yourself that."

Harry moves behind her and the crotch of her pants rip. His fingers press firmly against her and send a shockwave over Hela's body. Harry pulls back from her and smiles at her.

A deep breath comes from the powerful warrior. The oldest child of Odin cannot and will not be taken down. She pushes forward and almost stabs her enemy.

He's not there one more time. Instead his arms push her against the wall and start attacking several points of her body. Hela closes her eyes. His fingers perform their magic and cause her body to squirm against the very obvious erect pressing against her lower back.

"You...you...you..."

He pulls away right before Hela can climax properly. The feeling rushing through her body fades and the rage returns. She pushes herself back into the confrontation with her adversary. Harry moves to the right and moves to the left to avoid her attacks.

Each second drives Hela more over the edge with rage. She comes close to bringing Harry down and then he comes from behind her.

"I'm going to take what's mine!"

Harry's shirt starts ripping off stitch by stitch. He moves in and Hela dives at him. Her legs wrap around his body. Harry turns her around and smashes her against the wall. She drips wet and since Harry's hard, there's no reason for foreplay at the moment. Unless one counts their battle as foreplay.

Deep and burning desire to mount herself on this prime piece of manhood hits Hela. Harry gives it to her by shoving his hard cock into her tight pussy. It never stretches like this. She screams in mounting pleasure when Harry rams his cock into her. He deeply thrusts into her and then pulls almost all the way out of her.

"It's what you really want. You want someone to take control of you."

"I'll be in control and having you beg to cum."

"Hmm, we'll see."

Harry squeezes one breast and makes Hela shift over against him. Her tightening vice closes around Harry and releases him. He pulls almost all the way out of her and slaps his balls against her. She clutches the back of his neck and drags her nails down his back.

Everything builds into her with one steady explosion. The strong body presses against her sensual one. Hela's dark hair flips onto her face.

Harry smiles. Watching a woman succumb to his affections always causes him great enjoyment. Willingly, and without any shame makes it even more so. Hela holds against his back and moans. Her legs tighten around Harry's ass and squeezes him along with his cock.

"You're going to break, Dragon! And then I'll have...you..."

A touch on her clit sends pleasure spilling over Hela's body. Her clenching cunt grabs onto Harry while he thrusts deep into her. Those balls, filled to the brim with virile seed, sends a flare of excitement through her body. Hela holds the back of the head of her lover and moans when taking him deep into her body.

"You're...you're...you're...!"

Harry pulls out of Hela and leaves her breathing. He pushes her down onto the throne and climbs onto her mount.

"Mounted and now stuffed."

Twelve inches of cock find their way burying back into Hela. Her hips shoot up just in time to hit him. Her body becomes a living outlet for pleasure. He rises up and stuffs her completely full of his cock. She holds the back of his neck.

"Fuck me! Take me! Make me yours! I never thought I needed something like this!"

"Sometimes you just need the right guidance."

Her sinfully tight pussy closes down on Harry's massive rod. Two heavy balls slap against her. Harry holds himself down onto her body and makes sure to indulge himself on it. Her womanly curves pressing against his manly body makes things even better.

The rise of her arousal and her cumming ensures Harry drives his cock deep inside of her. His balls slap against her thighs with a rapid fire series of thrusts. Hela closes her hips around him and deepens the moan into his ear.

Much to her frustration, Harry pulls out. His cock, dripping wet with her juices, slaps Hela in the face. Her lips part in surprise and she moans. Harry turns her over onto the chair. Her hands press and she's on her knees.

"You know not the kneeling position I expected. But it works very well. It works nicely. And it's a nice spot, nice and tight, but it will do nicely."

Harry slides his cock inside of her from underneath. Her sexy back ripples with Harry moving down. The woman moans the deeper Harry pushes into her tight pussy. Harry pulls out of her almost all the way and buries deep inside of her. He enjoys the woman's body and she enjoys him just as much.

Never in her life does Hela really think that something like this can happen. A rough grab of her breasts only lights a fire underneath her. For the first time, she feels completely fulfilled and not just because Harry Potter stuffs her completely full of his cock.

"Let it all out!"

A finger strokes Hela's nipple and sends her flying over the edge with pleasure. Harry slams into her and the slap of flesh on flesh makes Hela see stars.

"I want to feel you cum on me again! Until you can't take any more!"

The thought is tantalizing to Hela. Her body warms up with so much pleasure and Harry just gives her that much more. More she can feel. His hard cock pushes into her deep inside and fills her up in one of the more amazing ways possible. Hela clutches his wrist and gives him a passionate moan.

"Don't stop."

No worries as Harry indulges her powerful body. Hela's legs ensnare him to ensure Harry does not pull away. And he does not pull away. Rather he keeps nailing her hard. She grabs onto his back and encourages him to keep working his way to their mutual end.

Everything just pushes Harry further along in ramming himself into her body. The two join together with a meeting of their bodies. They wrap their arms and legs around them. A battle of a different kind takes place, the battle which Hela tries to make Harry cum before she does again.

It's a battle she loses, although to be fair not that much. She lubricates Harry's long pole the further it shoves deep inside of her body. He keeps driving in and out at a rapid fire rate.

"My turn."

Hela opens herself up in anticipation for the seed which is to come. Harry wastes little time in filling her up. Her body sizes up and releases herself onto him one more time as Harry pumps into her.

The powerful milking of his most prominent muscle ensures Harry's climax is very powerful. The energy coursing off of Hela's frame intoxicates him. He keeps pushing inside of her and buries his cock inside of her body. The two join together in a very fluid and intense encounter.

Hela pushes her hips a bit closer to the lover in front of her. Harry's frame pushing against her just makes her that much more excited and willing to take him. She curls her toes and pushes Harry a bit closer around his back. Hela mewls in pleasure with her breasts bumping up against his chest when he slams into her body.

The two join each other with an explosion of Harry's seed into her body. Hela firmly squeezes him to milk as much cum out of his balls as she deems necessary and possible. Hela closes her nails onto the back of Harry's neck and gives him a heavy moan which shows how much she's getting out of it.

The dust settles after both of them finish. Harry pulls back and Hela stands to her feet. She grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Harry's now the one sitting on the throne and Hela's on his lap. His cock, hardened once again based off of their skin to skin contact, move towards each other.

The underside of it graps and Hela peers at him with seductive eyes through the curtain of black hair. She smiles at him.

"I need you. Badly. Please indulge your partner."

A backhanded acknowledgment of Hela acknowledging Harry as an equal brings a knowing smile to his face. He looks an arm around Hela and pulls her in close. His cock just bumps against her belly and brings her up with pleasure. Harry parts her thighs with his fingers stroking the inner most part of her thigh.

"Happily, and as much as you want. And as much as you really need."

Harry rolls Hela back and she slides almost down onto him. The first couple of inches come into her and the rest of it follows. She faces Harry, hands resting on his abs. The two move in to kiss each other with Harry planting his cock firmly inside of her dripping, tight, hole.

The heat coursing between their bodies add to the allure the two of them feel. Hands tangle in hair and tongues match each other. Hela works Harry's muscle into her body. The powerful man fills her up and makes her extremely ready for everything that she wants to receive.

"Mmm, it's what I've never thought I'd needed until now."

She never knew what pleasure brings her. She slaps down on him. Harry pumps into her and sends her spilling onto him. Her overflow of juices only makes her this much more wanting of him. Of everything Harry gives her, she takes. His hands worship her along with her mouth.

The response is just as much of Hela. Her legs tighten their grip around him. She makes a movement like a pogo stick when sliding up and down on his cock. The moisture clamps down on Harry and releases him from inside. Then back down Hela goes when she measures her dance on his cock.

Hela grabs onto the man's shoulders and breaths into his ear. She feels so good and there's only one thing she wants now. The desire to close down onto him and explode with pleasure.

"Go with it then. You're so close. You can feel it build up in your body. And just let it go. Can't you? Don't you? Won't you?"

Harry pinches her nipples and sends sparks coursing through them. Hela holds herself down onto his lap and keeps riding him. Her rotating motions envelope the weapon which has slain many women in the past and proves to be Hela's undoign in the now.

The inching deeper inside of her causes Hela's tightening walls to really work Harry's organ over. He pushes against her back and makes her explode all over his hard cock.

"I...I will!"

Hela slams down onto him. The feeling of his balls, swollen once again, causes a pleasurable buzz to come through her body. It all settles in her pussy, one area which Hela knows is the cause of his control and the cause of her growing pleasure!

A slam down onto Harry's pelvis causes the feeling of his balls to rise. The desire to explode reaches ever so closer. He holds Hela against his body as the sexy woman keeps her walls closing down around him.

The two enter another mutual orgasm. The time which passes after the last one becomes lost to them. Harry grabs her chest and invites Hela to sink down onto his cock. She closes tighter and tighter until she milks him down to the last spurting drop of seed.

The dust settles and Hela collapses on Harry. She smiles and nuzzles his chest when resting on him. She tries to pull away, but cannot bare to leave this delicious hunk of man meat before her.

"That worked out better than I anticipated."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **1/15/2018.**


	206. Top This(Liz Allan Bonnie Rockwaller)

You want to make a suggestion for a chapter down the road? Then head to the Page Of Important Links and then post on Breeding Ground Suggestion topic.

* * *

 **Top This(Bonnie Rockwaller from Kim Possible and Liz Allan from Spectacular Spider-Man)**

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller marches down the hallway towards the office of a man she needs to speak to immediately. Last year, Bonnie came so close for her squad to place in the nationals, but someone snatched it away from her. This year, she wants to let Director Harry Potter, know how much she wants to win and how she would do anything to win.

"Doctor Potter will see you now," the pretty blonde receptionist outside of his desk states.

"Thank you," Bonnie tells her.

The moment Bonnie steps inside of the office, she comes across something which brings a sour taste to her mouth. Her Midtown high school rival, Liz Allan, casually reclining on the side of Harry Potter's desk. She's the reason why Middleton did not win last year despite all the time, work, and energy Bonnie put in to make sure her squad was the best.

"What's she doing here?"

Liz smiles at the girl. "I'm just here to commend Doctor Potter on what a great job he's doing. And making sure he got the donation my parents send every year to Horizon."

"Oh, see," Bonnie tells her. "Mommy and Daddy are bribing you because you can't get anything done yourself."

"I can assure you that's not the case, Ms. Rockwaller," Harry tells her. "Both of you have performed well. It's going to be hard for me to choose one of you."

With a wink and a lick of her lips, Liz locks eyes on Bonnie. The hot-blooded girl curls her fists and looks dead on into Liz's eyes.

"You're sucking his cock," Bonnie says practically fuming. "You're sucking his cock, aren't you? Aren't you, you useless whore?"

"Ah, I think someone's still upset about her routine not being completely in sync last year," Liz tells her. "And…if I am…it's not like you can do it any better."

"Ladies, please, settle down," Harry tells them.

Bonnie's fuming, almost smoke coming from her eyes. She can see Harry rise to her feet. Bonnie grabs the older man and kisses him on the lips and hard. Her tongue tries to force its way into Harry's mouth. Harry grabs her by the back of the head and pulls her off.

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asks her.

"I hope you're going to get into me soon, sir," Bonnie tells him. "I'm much better at her, in anything, whether it's cheerleading, or other activities…if you want a demonstration, I can show you."

"Oh, this should be good," Liz tells her with a slight roll of her eyes. "Try not to choke like you did last year at the end of your routine."

"That was not my fault!" Bonnie snaps when she tears Harry's shirt from his pants and then goes to work his belt over. "Are you ready to see how good I can be with my pole routine?"

Harry just smiles with one of his most casual and nonchalant smiles. "Perhaps you will impress me yet, Ms. Rockwaller."

Bonnie intends to impress him and takes Harry's cock out of his pants. She tugs on his cock and the most intimidating piece of meat sticks out. The fleshy pole slaps into Bonnie's face.

"I had no idea you were this big, sir," Bonnie informs him.

"Did you think I had a small cock?" Harry asks her casually.

"NO!" Bonnie yells. "It's just…this is…this is….this can't be real…but it is, because I'm seeing it, I'm feeling it, and I'm touching it."

"And soon you'll be sucking it," Harry tells her. "Providing you can handle this nice big cock inside of your hot little mouth."

"I don't know if she can take it, sir," Liz tells him with a taunting smile directed at Bonnie's general direction.

Bonnie drops to her knees and gropes Harry's balls. She squeezes Harry hard and then moves over to give him a sloppy blowjob. Her work's not as refined as she wants. Bonnie sucks his head for a second and enjoys the feeling of the cock growing inside her mouth. She cups Harry's cock around the base and keeps guiding it closer to her lips. Bonnie's warm lips form a very tight seal around Harry. She cups his balls, sucking on the head and guiding Harry deeper inside of her mouth.

The warmth of Bonnie's mouth surrounds him. Harry leans down and grips the top of her scalp.

"You really know how to work a pole," Harry tells. "But, can you finish your routine in time before you burn out."

Liz watches the slut on the ground suck the cock of her man. A hand slips beneath Liz's skirt and finds her pussy, rubbing it. She wears some skimpy black thong panties underneath, just like Harry likes. The spicy Latina works over her pussy at Bonnie.

"Choke her out with that cock, sir," Liz breaths.

Harry holds onto the back of Bonnie's head and keeps burying himself inside of her mouth. The cheerleader's lips keep popping up and down on him. His throbbing cock reaches the back of her mouth.

Bonnie's eyes water when feeling this cock in her mouth. She's never had anything this big jammed down her throat. Harry' stretches her out and she starts to cough. Seeing the smug bitch on the desk redoubles Bonnie's resolve and makes her suck Harry's hard cock.

Competition is such a good thing, and cases like this, Harry finds himself the real winner. He jolts his cock forward into Bonnie's throat and keeps stretching her out all the way. Harry pulls almost out of her and slides himself deeper inside her throat.

"You're almost finished with your routine, aren't you, Ms. Rockwaller?"

Bonnie thanks the heavens above she can hold on and suck him. His balls strain underneath Bonnie's grip. He pushes deep inside of her mouth and starts to explode. Cum cakes the inside of her mouth.

She manages to hang on for a time. Unfortunately, the sheer abundance of Harry's baby making fluids cause some of it to spill out of her nose and some of it to splash onto her face.

"Well, choked at the end again," Liz tells her.

"Oh, like you can do any better, you tramp," Bonnie tells her.

Liz leans over and brushes her finger against Bonnie's face to scrape the cum off. She slowly feasts on the same cum which previously cakes Bonnie's sweaty face. Bonnie grows more hot and bothered as Liz leans in to lick her on the face.

"Stop!" Bonnie shivers and almost giggles.

Liz pops her lips together. "Mmm…bitch sweat and man cum are a nice taste…but I'm going to have to show you how to really work a pole."

She pulls off the top to reveal her dark breasts, topping off with two round, chocolate nipples for Harry to look at. Bonnie's eyes fall onto Liz's breasts, jealous at how large and perky they were. And finding herself studying the quality of the chocolate skin on it, how smooth it looked. How, Bonnie wants it in her mouth, burying her lips against those nipples.

Liz grips Harry's iron pole and gives it a hard squeeze. She descends onto him with a smile and takes the first few inches of Harry's cock inside of her.

Harry grabs her back and adjusts his grip around Liz's lower back. He squeezes her well-toned ass. The nice booty bounces up and down with Harry grabbing onto it. The fiery Latina cheerleader unclips her hair and allows it to flow upon bouncing on Harry.

Twelve inches of hardened cock slips between Liz's thighs and finds their way inside the cheerleader. Bonnie follows the progress, almost jealously, of Liz driving herself up and down on her.

"Oh, of course, you got it, you have practice," she mutters for a few seconds.

"I can make him feel good," Liz breaths. "Oh, yes, those breasts, they belong to you sir. Take them! Squeeze them! Suck on them."

Harry buries his face in Liz's bouncing chest and makes her cry out in pleasure. Her pussy throbs every time Harry touches her. All Liz wants to do is make sure Harry's face stays in her breasts. Sucking them this hard moistens Liz's pussy and allows her to slide more of Harry's cock inside of her.

He's all over the athletic cheerleader. Every movement draws Liz closer to the edge. She wraps around Harry and pulls on him before descending down onto him. Their thighs smack together from Liz rising and falling upon him. Harry gets closer to the end and drags Liz closer to him.

A slap to Liz's hide end encourages her to drive herself onto them.

"Oh, Ms. Allan, your pussy feels so good around my cock," Harry groans. "It's time for you to cum."

Her dark thighs slam down onto Harry's. The sound of sinful flesh drives both of them to lust. And Harry hears the barely restraining breath of a third party all the way across the room. He flashes a smile over his shoulder towards where Bonnie is waiting.

Bonnie hates it. She hates how this display makes her feel so horny. The prideful teenager pushes her panties aside and starts playing with her pussy. Liz tosses her head back and spares Bonnie a moment to grin. This introduces a very frustrating combination of arousal and annoyance deep inside of Bonnie.

' _OH YOU BITCH!'_ Bonnie thinks in fury while furiously masturbating herself.

A squeeze of Liz's ass drives the beautiful woman down onto Harry. Dripping cum coats Harry's throbbing hard prick. He pushes inside of her and then almost pulls all the way out. Harry pushes deep inside of her. Those balls fill up with cum.

Harry sucks Liz's nipple hard and drives her over the edge. She cums harder than ever before and saturates Harry's cock from the tip to the base with her honey. Liz clamps down onto Harry with hunger filling her body. He touches her in all of the right places.

It's Harry's turn as he drives deep inside of Liz. Her tight pussy walls close around Harry and milk his hard prick as much as possible. He pushes inside of her like.

Like a well-practiced routine, Harry fires his cum inside of Liz's pussy. The athletic legs of this Latina bombshell squeeze Harry while pumping down on him. Blasts of cum saturate the inside of Liz's walls. Harry groans when finishing inside of her.

"Do you have an answer for that, Ms. Rockwaller?"

Bonnie strips her shirt and skirt completely off. She stands next to Harry with her shaven mound, perky teenage breasts, juicy ass, and thick athletic body before him. The beauty curls her lips in a smile when approaching the man in front. Bonnie reaches between Harry's legs and grabs onto his cock tightly before standing it up to full attention. She leans down and then kisses him down the length.

"Watch and earn, Lizzie," Bonnie tells her.

The Middleton cheerleader turns around as Liz is on the desk. Her sweet pussy is overflowing with so much Harry cum it tantalizes Bonnie when she positions onto him. The tick of his cock comes close to entering inside of her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this routine?"

Bonnie's enjoyment increases when Harry's chair folds back into a makeshift bed. This allows Bonnie to straddle Harry's right leg with it bend, while his left leg extends straight. Hunger flashes through her eyes.

"I'm going to show why I should have won last year."

She takes Harry's cock inside her warm teenage snatch. The lengthy flesh organ stretches Bonnie out. She bobs up and down on Harry's cock and shifts a little bit. Harry samples her ass.

"You're got the right attitude to go far, but how far are you willing to go?"

Bonnie bites down on her lip and does a back bend to slightly look Harry in the eye. "I can really go all of the way. Anything to win, sir, anything at all."

Harry chuckles at the vigor in her. The spirit of competition is alive as Bonnie spreads her legs to take more of Harry's cock inside. Juices flow and coat Harry's cock. The combined juices of both cheerleaders open up Harry for his path inside of Bonnie's body.

"I see you work hard for your craft."

His hand reaches Bonnie's butt and gives it a squeeze. She rises up and drops down onto it with a crack. The shudders comes through Bonnie when rising up and down on Harry to push inside.

Bonnie notices Liz's pussy open up and ready. She sticks a finger inside of Liz to jolt her into a certain position on the desk.

Liz's hips arch back to keep meeting Bonnie's intruding fingers. She shoves it deep inside of Liz and clamps down on it. Bonnie's nubile form rises up off of Harry and extends ever so slightly to touch lips with Liz's nether region.

"Well, at least you're about as useful as Sally Avril," Liz tells her.

Bonnie's eyes storm over at being compared to that particular bitch. With a mixture of anger and lust, Bonnie forces her tongue inside of Liz's pussy. She munches down on Liz, never once leaving the point of Harry's cock.

"Oh, damn it, Ms. Rockwaller, you're going that extra mile," Harry breathes. "It's not all the way in you and if you're going to go full marks, you're going to have to go all the way."

Never one to let a meal go unfinished, Bonnie finishes up with Liz and pulls Harry's cock out of her. She turns to Harry and straddles the older man. Bonnie reaches down and drags a nail down her body.

"I'm just warming up, sir," Bonnie tells him with a burning smile. "And I'm ready!"

Bonnie bounces up and down on Harry's cock. Her breasts dance in front of Harry's face.

"Go, ahead, sir, shake my pom-poms!" Bonnie encourages him.

"Are you fucking serious?" a disgusted Liz asks.

Harry just smiles and grabs Bonnie's firm tits. The juicy ass bouncing on him and her tight pussy enveloping him tight as a vice only gives Harry further incentive to move on so he can keep driving deep inside of her. Bonnie clutches Harry deep and hard.

"Oh, fuck, you're going for the highest score possible," Harry groans. "Keep it up, and don't lose your focus!"

Bonnie refuses to lose focus. Not when she's so close and not as long as this cock parts her. She rises up off of it and slams it down into her. Her head tilts back with lust burning deeper inside of her. Harry touches her all over and makes her feel really good.

The tight pussy sliding up and down of his hard cock makes Harry groan loud and pump his hard cock inside of her. Bonnie fills up on Harry's massive cock. She slides up off of him and drives down onto him. Those swollen balls close in on him.

"OOOH!" Bonnie screams at the top of her lungs. "I think I'm getting close."

"Take it all in, make sure it's all in you! Take it all! If you think you can handle it."

She handles it. Her gushing pussy slams down onto Harry. Bonnie clutches on for a ride. Only determination to outshow Liz and prove why she's the best pushes her forward. It's an adrenaline behind anything else. Harry sits up and Bonnie coaxes him into her chest.

One orgasm chains off another one. Bonnie clutches onto him. Harry attacks her chest with a primal fury.

On the desk, Liz observes Bonnie throwing herself onto Harry's cock. Tight walls milk Liz's probing finger. Another hand reaches up to tug on her nipples. Liz eats up the eye candy and eats up Bonnie's tight ass. A malicious smile pushes over her.

Seconds later, Bonnie feels something wet shove into her asshole. Liz's probing finger shoves deep into her hole, slicken with pussy juices. Bonnie tries to say something cutting. Only for her sounds to come out in a gurgle the deeper Liz times her finger with Harry's cock.

It was not the first time the two work together to make another cheerleader cream themselves. Bonnie oozes all over Harry's cock. She leans in for Harry to touch her and make her cum all over Harry's prick. The twelve inches of hardening flesh parts her warm lips.

"We're almost there," Harry tells her. "I just need you to hold on a little bit longer we can properly assess your abilities."

A drool bubble breaks all over Bonnie's face. It's not exactly becoming of her. She cares very little with taking Harry's long cock inside and out. Bonnie pumps Harry inside of her. Her stomach extends and takes much more of Harry's cock inside.

"Getting close," Liz taunts her. "Are you going to break before it's over?"

"NEVER!" Bonnie shouts while gaining a second wind and pushing Harry inside of her.

Harry's balls almost burst upon entering this female sheath of flesh. She stretches all over Harry from the tip all the way down to the base. A long spill of juices come down to the base and then stretches down onto him. Liz smacks down and releases him with a couple more pumps.

"Never…going to stop…until he does," Bonnie pants.

"Well, I'm almost ready," Harry tells her with a playful squeeze of her teenage tits.

Bonnie throws herself back onto Harry. She stuffs so much hard cock inside it almost splits her in half. The tempting teenager rises and falls repeatedly on Harry. She shoves more and more inside until Bonnie is this close to breaking free from the throbbing cock inside of her.

One more time she cums and it leaves the floodgates open for Harry to push himself inside of her. Bonnie stretches out on Harry. He pushes in and out of her with a rapid fire flurry.

"And now, for the finale."

Bonnie spreads herself far and ride ready to take the contents of Harry's balls inside of her. She clutches Harry's shoulder and pushes down to milk him. Those balls burst one more time and starts bathing Bonnie's insides with cum. Harry fills Bonnie with Liz fingering her fellow cheerleader's anal hole until complete.

The two detach from each other. Harry pulls a water bottle off of his desk and hands it to Bonnie. She hydrates with a loopy smile on her face. Liz stands on the other side and does nothing until Bonnie's eyes are in her. Then, Liz slips a finger into her mouth and licks Bonnie's ass from it.

"Shameless whore," Bonnie pipes up.

"Now ladies, play nice," Harry warns them. "Time to kiss and make up."

An aggressive kiss follows. Harry watches to see if they play nicely.

If not, given his positon of authority, discipline is sure to follow.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 1/17/2018.**


	207. Wet and Boned(Susan Bones)

**Wet and Boned(Susan Bones from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Clothes drop to the floor and signify the return of Susan Bones to the Potter Mansion. She sighs in relief at the exams from hell finally being over. Susan turns her head back a little bit. The Ministry currently is undergoing some changes with Harry Potter leading the way. A lot of old purebloods dig their heals in as usual, but unless they move forward, their race would wither and die pretty soon.

They wait for the old crowd to die out. The Ministry moves closer and works closer to the Muggle government. One gets the sense that the masquerade is uncovering the more advanced non-magical advances get. Susan is not completely ignorant to them, although there are some holes in it.

One thing she enjoys is the hot tub, a magnificent invention Harry introduces to her not so long ago. It is perfect for a relaxing day at work. The nude witch walks across the floor. Her body is stunning and is something that would make many Playwizard models envious. And Susan needs no enhancement charms or potions to get her assets. Her large breasts monument her magical prowess.

"Room for one more?"

Susan barely sinks into the hot tub and looks up to see Harry Potter standing before her. Several witches after the war move in to Harry's place and he puts them under his protection. There are many benefits to being in Harry's house and Susan remembers learning them quite well.

"Always room for you," Susan tells him with a smile. "Hop in, Harry."

Harry drops his robe to reveal his very toned body. Susan tries not to drool but it's hard not to at Harry's rock solid body. The god of a man drops into the hot tub. Susan shifts her legs slightly so he can properly get in. Then, Susan drops her legs onto his crotch.

"So, busy day for you?" Susan asks him.

"More of the usual," Harry tells her. "I'm just glad to be home in the midst of such lovely company. I hope that we can enjoy the time we spent together."

Susan already enjoys the time with Harry. Namely the fingers creeping up the side of her leg and getting preciously close to reaching her inner thigh which sends chills down her body. Susan enjoys the feeling and decides to shift forward and start rubbing her foot.

"More of the same for me," Susan casually comments. "I've just got the exams done. By the end of the month, I should get my accreditation."

She acts like her toes do not wrap around Harry's prick. And she tries to play it cool from Harry's hand creeping up to touch her pussy. His light fingers keep dancing against Susan's warm womanhood. Harry pulls away from her and then drags his fingers up to his mouth.

Harry cleans the fingers with a couple of sucks. Susan breaths in heavily with those nipples extending out. They scream to be sucked and played with. Harry ignores the call and goes back to feeling up her legs.

"Well, you're here for some tension relief," Harry groans.

"Oh, I can feel you have a lot of attention, Mr. Potter."

Susan's arches rub against Harry's cock from underneath the hot tub. The warm jets of water shooting into the tub makes this a more pleasurable experience. Harry moves his cock against her arches and then reaches underneath the water to caress her toes.

"Baby, oh fuck," Susan breaths. "Your cock feels so good between my feet."

"It does, Miss Bones. And the feeling is mutual!"

Harry rubs the side of Susan's ankle and starts playing with it. The back of her knee receives an ample amount of attention. Susan continues her ministrations and pumps Harry's cock deep between her toes. She grabs it and releases it with so much hunger flashing between her eyes.

"It's so good," Susan moans.

Harry shoves a finger between Susan's thighs. She squeezes him when he enters her pussy. Harry pulls it out from underneath the water and then turns his attention to her. Her feet let go of Harry's prick. Harry slides into position in the hot tub.

Those breasts call for Harry and instead, Harry ignores them. This frustrates Susan to no small degree. He focuses on everywhere but her breasts. Harry kisses the side of her neck and then runs a finger down the back of it. Their lips meet suddenly and hungrily.

Harry indulges in the mouth and lips of this stunning witch. Susan holds onto Harry's hair and guides her tongue into his mouth. Their bodies practically mold together. Susan's legs fold over the top of Harry's. Harry pulls her away from the hot tub wall just enough to grab the underside of Susan's ass. He squeezes the meaty ass.

Twelve inches of meat brush against Susan's tight and toned stomach. She throws her head back and allows Harry further access to it.

"I want you," Susan mewls in his ear.

Harry touches her waist and brings her closer towards him. His cock brushes against her wet center. It is almost inside of Susan. Her wet pussy grabs onto Harry and he comes close to entering her from this particular position in the hot tub.

Susan lifts her hips up and sinks down onto Harry's hard cock. The sorcerer throws his himself up and touches Susan. The horny witch growls in frustration when Harry's fingers explore her body and just miss her breasts.

Harry smiles and feels her frustration. She wants her breasts touched and fondled. Yet, Susan never is going to say it outright. He feels a sense of duty to make her voice what she wants. Harry moves his hands into positon onto her stomach. He edges closer and closer to her breasts.

Anticipation grows with healthy vigor deep in Susan. Harry brushes her stomach and then keeps working his way. He's almost at her breasts.

Suddenly, Harry's hands shift to the side of her neck. Susan throws her head back and is frustrating.

"Morgana's spoiled cunt!" Susan growls.

"Language," Harry teases her. "And her cunt's only spoiled because of me."

Her tight wet pussy wraps around Harry. As much as she enjoys it, the friction of the hot tub catching her hard, Susan really wants Harry to grab her breasts. She wants him to suck them and to make them his own personal toys. Harry holds himself against Susan and pushes into her.

The orgasm within the witch pushing against the side of the hot tub builds up. Harry pulls himself out of Susan and then slides his cock back inside of her. His hard balls slap her thighs and drive her completely to the edge of pleasure. Harry leans in and kisses the side of her neck.

"Tell me what you want, Susie?"

Any other person calling her that name, and Susan would hex them into the next century. Harry's the only one to allowed to get away with it.

"Harry, you know what I want!" she yells in frustration.

Harry keeps worshipping Susan's body while driving his cock into her. His feet push against the hot tub. Hers are now touching his ass.

"Do I?" Harry asks Susan with a smile. "I'm gifted with many abilities. But…maybe you should give me a hint of what you want."

A scream of intense pleasure passes through Susan when Harry hits the proper spot inside of her body. Her entire body receives a good working over except for one very prominent part. Susan grabs Harry's head and tries to push them towards her breasts. Harry stops her from doing so.

The hands of Susan Bones hold firmly on the back of her head. Harry pumps deep inside of her. He is careful not have their chests touch together too much when fucking. Harry smiles at the sight of Susan's nipples getting stiffer and stiffer the more he fucks her. They practically have a life of their own.

Harry gropes Susan's ass and pulls her up completely. He lifts her almost up off of his cock and then impales her back down onto the stiffening prick. Susan throws herself back up and down on him. She keeps bouncing on him and the touches grow more intense.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you?" Susan manages.

"Beg for what?" Harry innocently asks.

He throws his cock inside of her. Harry pulls all the way out of her until his head is resting against her entrance. Harry runs a finger down the small of her back in time to drive his hard cock back inside of her body. The two join together with a pleasurable mixture of juices swimming between their bodies.

It takes a minute before Susan returns back down from her high. She looks Harry dead on in the eye.

"Suck my tits."

She speaks in such a small and little girl voice that Harry barely hears her. He understands what she says, but at the same time, Harry cannot help just drive the screws of her anticipation in.

"Susie, you're going to have to speak up. I can't hear you over the sounds of the water."

"I SAID SUCK MY TITS, YOU WANKER!"

Harry smiles at her for a second and then pauses.

"Ask nicely," Harry teases her with his hands on her ribcage and not coming up to meet her tits.

"Please, suck my tits, you wanker," Susan amends.

Harry just smiles and reaches his hands over. The minute Harry's hands touch Susan's round and needy breasts her body cheers in delight. Her pussy tightens and soaks Harry's cock from the tip all the way down to the base form Harry's actions.

The Boy-Who-Lived does not dive in straight away. He plays with the breasts and treats them like the find art they are. The mold into his hands and drives Susan beyond the edge. He can hear from the moans and he's just barely fucking her now Only touching her tits.

Susan throws her head back. Sweat rolls down her neck, past her shoulder, and down her back. Her toes curl from Harry working himself into her tits. And how he sucks on her nipples. Susan throws her head back with Harry working pure magic all over them.

"Harry!" Susan moans. "OH FUCK!"

She loses it a little bit with warm milk coming out of her tits. Sometimes, powerful witches lactate when they are excited. And Susan's breasts swell even more when Harry's face disappears inside of the funbags. Susan throws her head back.

"Oh, baby, drink from my big titties," Susan breaths hungrily. "Oh, fuck!"

Harry holds around Susan's waist and shoves his cock inside of her. His face is pretty much engulfed in her large chest now. The warmness of the breasts coax Harry and ensure that he would never go hungry for as long as he's here. Harry touches and rubs the underside of Susan's chest.

"Baby," Susan mewls over her.

She cums harder than ever before, with her toes curling over. Susan rises up and drops down onto Harry's massive prick. She shoves more cock into her body than ever before. Susan stretches over him and shoves more cock inside of warm sheath.

"Yes, right there," Susan groans with hunger dancing through her body.

Screams echo throughout the room. Harry keeps driving his cock inside of Susan's tight and warm pussy. She hugs Harry and milks him. Harry pulls almost out of her body and then rams his thick cock deep inside of the woman's warm depths.

Finally, Susan Bones throws herself back. The man of her dreams sucks on her breasts while fucking her in this hot tub. It's a hell of a way to get relaxed. Harry drives his fingers all around her and takes one more path around her body to allow Susan to just gush all over him.

Harry comes up from her breasts long enough to smile at her. Milk drips down from her nipples and rolls down. Harry leans down to lick it off of her swollen nipples.

Susan screams in pleasure when Harry bottoms his cock into her. His swollen balls tease the possibility of a huge load spilling inside of her body. Susan tenses up around him and milks him. She wants the explosion to coat the inside of her body.

"Closer," Harry grunts. "One more time."

A squeeze of Susan's massive chest gets the pressure necessary for her loins to explode all over Harry's invading cock. It intrudes inside of her body with Harry holding onto her. He stretches Susan out until she cums all over his big cock. Over and over again, until Harry reaches her center.

"My turn."

Susan tingles in anticipation of being filled up with Harry's magically potent seed. The taboo feeling of maybe forgetting her contraceptive potion in the chaos of the morning excites her. Not as much as the massive amount of cum filling inside her body. Harry holds back and slams himself inside of her tightening pussy.

The screams fill the air with Harry holding his hands around her and spearing Susan's pussy on his massive rod. He fills her up with his baby making juices.

"Oh, you can just go on," Susan breaths.

Harry smiles and pulls away from Susan's oozing cunt. He is certain that Fleur, Nym, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria, Gabrielle, and all of the other girls would want some relief when they got home from work.

He helps Susan out of the hot tub so she does not pass out and crack her head open. A bench on the side allows Susan time to catch her breath.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 1/19/2018.**


	208. A Simple Measure(Valkyrie)

There's a new blog exclusive chapter with Catwoman and Huntress. Head to the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Breeding Ground or Blog Exclusive Chapters. It's titled, Double Appointment.

* * *

 **A Simple Measure( Brunnhilde/Valkyrie from Thor Ragnarok)**

* * *

The pinkish-purple sky of the planet the great warrior stands on makes her wonder what kind of prize her contact alludes to. The planet is rocky with very little signs of life on it. The only sign of potential habitation is a series of crudely made structures, almost like someone cobbles them together. Then there's the large dark building with no windows in it.

Brunnhilde keeps a hand on the blade she wields. She walks into uncertain territory, so naturally it may be an ideal thing to keep her wits about her. Each step sends her ever so closer to where she needs to go.

Bright blue lights illuminate the hallway. She notices several cells and then one at the end. Instead of the bars at the end of the cell, it's a clear glass cage. She walks forward to further investigate and sees a handsome man with the most vibrant green eyes. He dresses in fairly elegant clothes of the finest silk although one can see his strong body.

Brunnhilde most certainly cannot believe her eyes.

"When my contact told me that he had something big, I had no idea it would be you. It's you! The Dragon."

A smile pops over the face of Harry Potter.

"Yes, it's me. Congratulations, you've scored the biggest prize possible. It's...interesting to see how we're here and I wouldn't believe my eyes if I didn't see you myself. A living breathing Valkyrie, right before me. It's very impressive."

"Yes. But, I'm certain that bringing you back to the Grandmaster will make his day. Now how to open this cell?"

Harry casually swipes his finger against a rune stone on the cell. The invisible barrier fades and he steps out. Brunnhilde stands up to realize the prisoner's out.

"It opens from the inside. I think we can both agree that whoever created this prison most certainly deserves to be shot."

An attempt from Brunnhilde to physically attack Harry becomes futile. Harry holds her arm and turns her around. He pushes her up against the wall.

"You're curious now that you're here, aren't you?"

"I'm curious to why you didn't escape when you had the chance. What is your game?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the stories. I've been all over the realms, bedding some of the most powerful and beautiful women imaginable. My wives always encourage the continue spread of my seed across the nine realms. And when I heard that someone of your caliber worked for the Grandmaster and was to collect powerful warriors, well I knew that this would get your attention."

A frown crosses over Brunnhilde's face. She does not attack at least not yet. Sudden realization dawns upon you.

"You were the one who was my mysterious contact."

"Yes. Forgive me for the cloak and dagger, but I had to verify that the rumors were true. And they are."

The two stand face to face with each other for a very long moment. Brunnhilde finds herself less inclined to attack him now, at least not until there are some answers.

"And now that my curiosity has been satisfied, I'm sure you want yours. You want to know if the rumors, the stories, the legends spread throughout the universe are true. Don't you?"

She maintains a battle stance and for a second Harry just grins at her.

"You made a mistake if you think that I'm not going to do everything in my power to take you back to the Grandmaster. I have a job to do."

"And you do it well."

She blinks and now Harry's behind her. He does not touch her in any way. His presence is so overwhelming and powerful that Brunnhilde almost wonders if there's some kind of force sapping her self control. The strong Valkyrie stands tall before him and tries not to lose herself in him and most certainly lose herself in those vibrant eyes which continue to sap her self-control.

"And I do many things as well."

Brunnhilde turns around and she grabs him intending an attack. Instead, she smashes her lips onto his with an aggressive kiss. Pent up sexual frustration hits her full on. She pushes up against his body and tries to back him up against the wall.

Harry smiles, he prepares for everything and most certainly prepares for that. Roaming hands tug on each other's clothes and begin to tear them off when their lustful encounter reaches a boiling point.

A feeling of deep lust hits Brunnhilde head on. Her flesh sings for the touch of this powerful man. A man who makes women succumb to him. She never thought something deep down would hit her this hard. And yet, there's a very potent desire to have him and have him have his way with her in every single way possible.

The position reverses with Brunnhilde pressing against the wall. Her clothes come off with Harry running a hand down her dark skin which taints with sin and sweat. The beauty of her cannot be denied, and it matches her fierceness. The two of them grab at each other with one of Brunnhilde's legs sliding him his side to grab onto him.

"I must see you!"

Brunnhilde rips at his belt and his pants. She can feel a promising start of this warrior exposing himself. The Dragon's massive cock comes out into her hand. It's long and thick and she decides to grab onto it with both hands to tug on it to make it grow to its full size.

A groan follows with Brunnhilde stepping up the actions of her hands against his cock. Both stand before each other. Their slightly torn and mangled clothes lay on the ground. Brunnhilde jumps at Harry and wraps her legs around his waist. Harry holds onto her strong and firm legs and causes a pleasurable scream to come out of her throat.

Then, without any other preamble, Brunnhilde sinks down onto him. The tightness of her pussy closes around her lover's hard cock. Which only seems to expand and fill her completely, in the way which she wants it to. His hands rest on her back the second Brunnhilde spikes down onto her.

"It must have been a long time for you."

"YES!"

"Go ahead. Have me. Take me in the way you want."

Brunnhilde takes his cock deep inside of her body. She squeezes it between her pussy walls and releases it. Harry grabs onto her and pushes her down onto him. Her breasts dance in front of Harry's face.

Those dark nipples bouncing in front of Harry's face beg to be sucked and beg to be touched. They call out for attention and Harry lavishes them with all of the attention they desire. The cries of content coming from the woman shows she enjoys it. Harry's strong legs hold them both up as she rides the standing man.

Brunnhilde throws her head back. Engaging in the sins of the flesh is not something she expects. And yet, given all of the stories regarding how the Dragon's able to charm himself between the legs of even the most frigid women, she suspects it's only inevitable. And her body calls out for more. More touches and a greater sampling of the power of the Dragon.

She tightens the grip around him. Harry refuses to break first. He can tell she's not experienced any pleasure.

"I'm going to make you recall what it's like to live, Valkyrie! You're going to feel every moment of this. And you're going to want to feel it all over again."

No doubts, only pleasure, for this moment, Brunnhilde's contentment reaches a new level. She finally feels alive for the first time in the long time. The pleasure accounts for a drug that numbs the pain of a life of tragedy, but perhaps it's time for her to move forward or at least latch onto something which makes her feel real good.

The tightening of her loins shows how much she wants it. The Dragon goes deep inside of her with those balls promising a load to be deposited inside of her strong body.

Those dark thighs contrast with Harry's in the most beautiful way possible. He holds onto her tight ass and guides her down onto his cock. A soft moan comes from her body the deeper she clamps down onto his massive tool. Her body pressing up against his most certainly lights a fire in Harry and causes him to keep touching her in all the ways which light her up.

Everything lights up inside of Brunnhilde. She completely stuffs the object of her affection deep inside of her. It touches all the way on the inside the second it squeezes her. Powerful squeezes send her flesh spiraling out of control. Years of pent up sexual aggression return themselves. She tightens her legs around her man while also sliding down onto him.

"You should just let this go. It's not good to be this pent up. Trust me."

Brunnhilde trusts him and cums for him. She cums all over his invading tool and allows her body to just size up in a constant wave of pleasure. He's constantly pounding her from the inside and reducing her insides of jelly.

She reaches around and grabs his neck. His face disappears inside of cleavage. The nibbles and sucks set a fire underneath the Valkyrie. The likes of which she's never really felt in her life, at least in a long time. There's a cloud which shifts from her mind and the feeling that something is going to break.

Harry can feel her going with him and clutching onto him. Soon, she bends finally, and she releases herself. His cock receives a coating of cum which causes it to slide into her with ease. He pounds her more deeply for the second round. The feeling of her nails brushing him and encouraging him to go on only causes Harry to do that and so much more.

He reaches behind and clutches Brunnhilde's hips to properly drive her wet pussy down onto his cock. She smacks down onto him and a moan follows from her. She's slowly losing a bit of the moment from earlier given the second huge orgasm racks her body.

The pleasures of the flesh become very likely the deeper Harry drops Brunnhilde down onto his hard cock. A couple more pushes bottom Harry out inside of her. She smacks down onto his balls with desire going through her.

"I must have all of you!"

The primal scream follows Brunnhilde sinking his cock deep inside of her body. She refuses to become broken and weak even at such a powerful entity. She becomes more of a believer with each pump the stories of the Dragon are true and likely understated. His touch sends her into fits of pleasure. It's a high which cannot be described by mere words.

It brings her a level of fulfillment Brunnhilde shuts herself off from a long time ago.

The sounds of flesh smacking about flesh continue. Her thighs smack down onto his balls. The squishy and delightful sound of her wet pussy taking in his rod and clutching onto it for deer life feels so good. Their bodies merge together. One leg drops to the ground. Harry holds onto the other leg and hammers her until she reaches another peak.

Each climax shows just how much he gives to her. The desire from the Valkyrie makes her want to give it back and then some more. Her hands hold onto the back of Harry's neck and he keeps pumping his way inside of her.

The positions switch and now Harry backs her up against the wall. One leg drapes over his shoulder and the other rests firmly on the ground. He leaves her body, something that he can tell she intends to correct in due time. Teasing her is the order of the day right before she loses it.

"I can't...I need you!"

"What?"

"I NEED YOU INSIDE ME!"

A smile crosses Harry's face. Her thighs spread. The arousal shows how much she wants it and Harry finds himself back between her legs. The meeting of their two powerful sets of loins only increases the lust both lovers share with each other. Harry pulls almost completely out and drives into her.

Finally, they meet again. Brunnhilde finds her entire body just shoot with pleasurable spasms. Harry backs her against the wall and the thought he could easily put her through this wall when fucking her really accelerates her desire. She moves a bit closer to the edge and moans in his ear.

Their bodies meet several times. Flesh meets flesh and Harry moves his hands all over her body. He always keeps this woman, or any woman, guessing with the touches. Her tantalizing chest sticks out for Harry to fondle and make her breath heavily in his ear.

The continuing indulgence in each other spark a lust which neither can hold back from. The position shifts ever so slightly for Harry to gain the leverage to drive his hard cock into Brunnhilde's tight pussy. She clamps down onto him and gives a moan of pleasure. Harry puts a finger on the back of her neck and keeps going to town inside of her.

Her skin burns and calls for something. She can feel the release coming along. And she needs him to release just as much as Brunnhilde suspects this great warrior needs to release himself.

"Yes, I'm close. But, are you going to earn your true prize?"

A prize more valuable than anything she hopes to go for, the seed of the Dragon. Brunnhilde's head snaps back. He holds her firmly and kisses the woman. She returns with a hungry kiss. Their tongues jam together in a furious duel for domination. Harry wins the battle as per usual.

The breathing increases with the next orgasm striking the woman.

"You held me back!"

These last few words end up being the last coherent words the Valkyrie speaks before sexual bliss explodes through her body. Harry impacts her hard and deep with constant thrusts.

The final prelude to his orgasm shows just how much pleasure she needs to feel. Harry soaks in the strong warrior just finally giving into her more primal nature and cumming hard all over him. Harry slides himself inside of her. Her legs lift back up and lock Harry into place to ensure he does not leave.

Never does the thought cross the mind of this powerful warrior. His eyes flash as the edge comes and her intense orgasm milks one of his own inside of her.

"It's time."

Her hips thrust up to make sure his divine rod sheaths inside for the milking process. The first splatter of seed lights the fire once again. Several more pumps bury a virile load of seed inside of her hungry womb. Brunnhilde throws her head back and moans as he buries his seed inside. His hands hit all of the itches as well and touch her body all over in a way which it longs to be touch. She becomes just as sensitive in the act of carnality as she is strong in the art of battle.

Finally, Harry finishes and he allows the warrior to drop to the ground. Another woman drops to the ground with satisfaction on her face which only grows.

The question of what will happen now comes to mind.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 1/22/2018.


	209. Essential Lessons(Cassie and Donna)

There's another blog exclusive Breeding Ground, featuring Illyana Rasputin and Kitty Pryde. Now it's easier to get there then ever before, as I added a direct link to the Blog Exclusive Chapters on my profile. I case I decide to remove it sometime in the future, you can still go through the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives and either the Blog Exclusive Chapters or the Breeding Ground Chapter Archives. It's called Sharing Experiences.

* * *

 **Essential Lessons(Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark from Wonder Woman)**

* * *

Cassie's eyes screw over in frustration when rushing towards the older girl. She's long since given up on a more cerebral action. Donna blocks her hand almost casually and flips Cassie over onto the ground. The sixteen-year-old girl flips down onto the ground.

Donna smiles, a long time ago, she was Cassie and Diana was Donna. The frustrated teenager trying to find a way to beat the more skilled opponent. Hell, even today, Diana just feels miles and miles ahead of Donna. However, Donna grows more comfortable in her own skin. The two circle around each other with Cassie swinging back her arm. The hand blocks with Donna blocking it. Cassie staggers back. Donna grabs her from behind and wrestles Cassie down to the ground.

"Okay, and stop."

Harry stands at the edge. Donna smiles at her father and lets Cassie up to her feet. One might think from the look on his face that Harry's only in his twenties. The truth is, he's centuries old with all of the experience which goes along with that.

"Cassie, I understand you want to beat Donna," Harry tells her. "But, you're doing well enough. You just need more experience and a little more patience."

Cassie throws her arms together and sticks out her lip in a pout. Harry leans over and puts a hand on her shoulder for a second.

"Why don't you get washed up for dinner?" Harry asks her. "And your mother will be here to visit you in the morning,"

"Yes, Dad," Cassie tells him with a smile and leans in to hug him before kissing on the cheek.

Despite the fact Cassie's father is Zeus, or so the bastard claims, she does not acknowledge it as such. She spent most of her time while her mother was away at Harry's Penthouse in Metropolis, along with Artemis, Jade, M'gann, and many other girls who have made the Penthouse their home. Cassie sees Harry as more of a father than Zeus was and her mother sleeps with Harry, so it's just perfect.

Donna waits for Cassie to leave. Then she throws herself at Harry and almost shoves her tongue into his mouth with a kiss. Harry pulls her away for a second. Her bright blue eyes twinkle when coming away from her.

"I'm ready to play, Daddy," Donna tells him.

Donna runs a hand down on Harry's chest and then moves in to squeeze his package. She undoes Harry's shirt and kisses him. The older man pulls Donna's hands away from Harry.

"I can't believe that bastard Zeus tried to claim that Cassie is his daughter," Donna remarks. "I think it's time to show her who her Daddy really is."

A few pushes and Donna has her father's cock out of his pants. The Amazon Princess smiles at the marvel which the Amazons would line up every day to worship. And it's all hers, without Diana or Lyta here to hot the fun. The middle child of the Amazon royal family squeezes him.

"Then again, maybe you should fuck his wife while he's forced to watch again," Donna remarks. "I'm sure that fucking cuck would get off on it."

"And where did you learn that word?" Harry asks.

"Fucking?" Donna asks while squeezing on Harry's cock. Harry reaches over and grabs Donna's ass. The ageless princess smiles. "You know the filth that spills out of Diana's mouth when she talks..."

"Not that word," Harry groans when Donna bends down to greet his cock head with a kiss. "The other one…."

"Lois," Donna remarks with a wide grin on her face.

Why was Harry not surprised? Actually, he was not surprised at all and also not surprised to see his lovely daughter drop to her knees and begin to worship his cock. Harry grabs the back of Donna's head and guides her mouth deep upon his pole.

She makes loud and lewd sucking sucks all over Harry's big cock. Donna pulls all the way and pumps him.

"I bet you'd like to fuck me right now, wouldn't you?" Donna asks him.

Donna rises to her feet and pulls down her toga. Two well-rounded breasts come out for Harry's viewing pleasure. Her wet pussy flashes in front of Harry's face and Harry approaches her with a smile dancing on his face. He touches between Donna's thighs and starts rubbing her. Donna throws her head back with a hungry moan dancing through her legs.

Outside, Cassie could kick herself. She forgot a bracelet that Diana gave her. It had sentimental value. The girl moves over and peeks in the door to come across a sight which takes her aback.

Donna's thighs stretch out with Harry burying his face between them. He eats out Donna's pussy and makes her scream in lust.

"YEAH, DADDY!" You own know all of the perfect spots to make me fucking horny! Make me nice and wet so you can fuck me hard! OH YES, DADDY! DADDY, RIGHT THERE!"

Cassie stands transfixed. She knows it's not polite to watch. Yet, she watches and then starts to play with her nipples through her top.

Harry engulfs all of Donna's body. Her legs spread for Harry to press down onto them. Cassie views Harry's toned ass and his muscular legs. What really catches her off guard is the big cock readying to descend down and fill Donna up. Cassie pulls back the fabric of her toga and finds her pussy to rub one out.

Twelve inches of hard cock slide inside of Donna's tight pussy. The Amazon legs wrap around Harry and pull him in closer towards her. Donna pushes up and down to engulf more of her father's throbbing hard prick inside of her body.

"Oh, baby, you're fucking tight," Harry groans.

"I always work hard to stay tight," Donna moans. "So, I can make Daddy's big cock feel good…oooh, Daddy, keep fucking me. Keep making your little girl feel really good. I like how you touch my breasts."

"Because, I can only make you feel good by touching them, right, Princess?"

Donna nods eagerly and takes more of her father's cock inside. The two join each other with Donna's first orgasm of hopefully many building up. Harry only stalls very shortly and then drives down into her. His balls keep slapping all over Donna and drive her further to the edge.

"You…can only make me feel so good, Daddy!"

A frantic teenager rubs herself out outside and starts moaning. Cassie barely bothers to stifle the moans. The thrill of getting caught excites Cassie.

"And just think, when it's Cassie's turn, I'm sure she'll love this cock just as much as I do!

Cassie freezes and wonders if there's any possible way Donna could have heard this. The sound of Harry's balls slapping down on Donna's meaty thighs directs Cassie's attention back to the pavilion. The statues of the goddesses look on in more ways than one.

Or maybe it was just Cassie's imagination running completely wild. Not running as much as her juices. Cassie picks them up and tentatively tastes herself. She finds enjoyment out of the taste and shoves it inside of her.

The sense of an extra set of eyes other than a few goddesses reaches Harry. He pulls out of Donna. Donna senses his wants and she moves towards the window to the pavilion. Harry climbs closer towards Donna and guides his cock inside of her smoldering hole.

"DADDY!"

Donna's cries mingle with Harry's large cock throwing into her. Their bodies just meld together. Harry pulls almost all the way out of Donna and drives his huge cock inside of her with a couple more thrusts. His balls keep dancing against Donna's warm thighs the harder he pushes indie of her.

The Amazon against him grips Harry's cock hard and milks it in time with his thrusts. Harry holds Donna's round breasts and give them a couple of squeezes.

"You like that. You like when I fuck you from behind. You like it when I grab your breasts. Your perfect breasts. They're just for Daddy to grab and touch, aren't they?"

"Yes," Donna murmurs. A small drool bubble comes out of her mouth. Harry jolts her back to life by touching them. "Sooo….good!"

Harry directs Donna's face towards the window where a figure not so discreetly steps back. He pounds Donna with her screams of pleasure encouraging him to go on to fill her up.

Cassie catches sight of Donna's face drenching in sweet. Her fingers experiment with what works well and what does not work well. She turns back to see the swinging breasts of Donna receiving attention from Harry. Cassie's lust only increases the more Harry pleasures Donna.

"Shoot your cum in my womb! Yes, Daddy, fuck your daughter. Put your baby batter in her fertile womb! Knock me up with a daughter…so I can teach her when she's old enough what a really man is like."

Harry lifts Donna's legs into the air and drives inside of her from behind. The two combine with a series of powerful and potent thrusts. Harry groans and he can feel his balls about ready to tense. He stalls just enough for Donna to cum before shooting himself in.

The scent of sex coming from the pavilion almost knocks Cassie over. She cums just as much as Donna and Harry does. Her hand cups and squeezes her pussy. The juices coat her hand. Cassie throws her head back in a daze and keeps working herself to a pleasurable end.

"Yes, baby, it's so good," Harry groans when finishing up Donna with his cock. The last few blasts of cum saturate her pussy.

He pulls out of Donna and allows her to fall underneath the eyes of the goddesses. Harry puts a hand on his daughter's back and flashes a smile towards the direction of the window.

"Cassie, come in."

The doors swing open to allow the dazed looking woman to walk into the room. Harry raises to his feet and Cassie cannot keep her eyes off of his cock. It's still half hard and saturated with Donna's juices.

"So, do you like something you see?"

Something makes Cassie just nod. She feels like a puppet and her own sexual desires, her lust, manipulates the teenager. Cassie steps over. She realizes her pussy is out in the open. Harry leans down and kisses Cassie on the lips. Cassie grabs onto the back of her father's head and kisses him back.

The two engage in each other with a few more long kisses. Donna wraps her arms around Cassie and presses her tits into her back.

"Time for you to learn a very important lesson. One that's been seriously lacking in your education, Cassie."

Harry passes Cassie over to Donna. Donna reaches into her pussy and pulls out fingers containing juices. Donna places her clean hand onto Cassie's mouth and opens it. Donna slips her juice coated fingers into Cassie's mouth.

The teenager's eyes widen over from the taste. Then after a few seconds, she enjoys the taste. More enjoyment follows from Donna toying with all of the spots. Cassie's breasts come out and touch Donna's. They go nipple to nipple to each other when the two make out.

"Good, you're ready."

Donna motions for Cassie to move over. She moves over and climbs on top of Harry's lap. His hard cock pushes against her. A cock comes close to penetrating her for the very first time. Harry runs his nails down Cassie's body and tempts her. Her nipples stick out for Harry to bury his face in and suck on them.

"Do you want me inside you?" Harry asks.

"Yes!" Cassie breaths.

Harry backs off and lays Cassie down onto the cold stone. He climbs on top of her. The legs of the demi-goddess spread to take her father's divine cock. Harry lifts her leg up into the air. Cassie's glad she's in gymnastics and pretty flexible. Because, she is going to need all of the flexibility to take Harry's cock.

"Harry, please."

Donna leans over Cassie, grips her hair, and hisses in her ear, "Call him Daddy."

"Please, Daddy," Cassie amends to herself.

Another daughter comes close to succumbing to Harry's hard cock. He inches inside of Cassie's warm body. Her divine body rises up and down to meet Harry. He pierces Cassie with twelve inches of cock for the very first time. Her warm walls hug onto it.

Cassie purrs underneath Harry's touches and underneath his cock. He rises up and drops down onto Cassie. His throbbing balls strike her. She warms up and feels so much pleasure. Donna occasionally touches her alongside of Harry and drives her to the edge.

"Just let it go, honey," Harry breaths her.

Another tight pussy clamps on Harry. Her bare walls hold onto Harry's cock tight and hard. Harry slams himself into her and makes Cassie's stomach ripple so full of cock.

Donna grins when looking at her sister's glazed over eyes. "I bet you want some more of my cum, don't you? A pretty little mouth like yours is perfect for sucking cock and eating pussy."

Cassie tries to protest, but Donna stands up. She enjoys having a slight position of power over another person for the moment. Every time, she's with Diana and Harry, she's the personal bitch of both of them. Donna cannot count the number of times Harry and Diana spitfire her and fuck both of her holes, leaving her drooling and ready for more.

The youthfully flexible tongue of Cassie pushes deep inside of Donna and eats her pussy. She tastes the combining juices of Harry and Donna from a more directed source. Lust burns through her.

Harry drives his cock deep inside of Cassie's body. He slows down to allow Cassie to appreciate the pleasure. He runs his fingers down Cassie's lifted legs and kisses them. Harry leans in and suckles Cassie's toes while fucking her.

Cassie never thought she would enjoy someone playing with her feet until now. Her entire body raises up to meet Harry and coax him into her playing with her soft, succulent legs some more. Cassie rises up off of the bed and takes as much cock into her pussy as possible.

"You're going to cum," Harry informs her. "And I want you to cum. I want you to cum hard. Just let it go and feel it when I fill you up."

Each touch drives Cassie further over the edge. Harry rises up almost out of her body and then shoves himself down inside of her with a couple more thrusts. Harry's throbbing balls keep smacking Cassie on her thighs and drives her beyond insane with pleasure.

"Grab my ass and feel the back of my legs," Donna encourages her.

Cassie does as Donna asks and works over her older sister's ample backside while eating her. Those juices flow into Cassie. She slurps them up without any abandon.

Not as hard as her perfectly tight pussy slurps up Harry's encouraging cock. He pulls almost out and then shoves more of himself inside. Harry rises up and slaps her pussy with his balls. He darts deeper inside and holds himself at her gates before shoving inside of her.

She loses it and sucks Harry's cock into her warmth. Those big bloated balls keep dancing all of Cassie's soft thighs. She rises up to get more of Harry. Harry pushes deeper inside of her with a few more shoves. His balls rise up and drop down to touch her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Harry asks her. "Feels good…to cum for me."

Cassie cums all over Harry's meaty prick. He shoves it deep inside of her moist cavern and stretches her completely out. Harry plants himself deep inside of her and pulls almost all the way out of her. Their bodies connect together with a few more pushes.

Finally, Cassie lets it go one more time. She crushes her tight walls around Harry. Harry pulls out and plants more of himself inside of her. His balls slap down on her to leave their marks. Cassie breaths in and out the deeper Harry plows inside.

"Good, good," Harry breaths while caressing Cassie's leg. "You're almost there. We're almost there…your sister's about ready to cum all over her face."

A rush of cum coats Cassie's face. She inhales Donna's drippings where it almost chokes her. The only thing keeping her going was Harry bringing new life into her. Donna pulls away from Cassie. Feminine juices paint Cassie's face with delicious stickiness. Donna leans in and cups Cassie before kissing her on the side of the face. She sucks Cassie's ear lobe, and then her face, following by her lips.

Each lovely yelp of pleasure makes Harry push himself deeper inside Cassie. His balls grow with their need to seed the inside of another nubile female. Soon , Harry spoils her for life with his cock. And soon she appreciates the feeling joining Harry in bonding.

"Daddy, please, more," Cassie breaths when Donna paints Cassie's face with salvia.

Harry tugs on Cassie's perky little nipples and drives her to further fits. Her tightening vice forms a seal around Harry's cock to drive it down. Their bodies mold together with Harry getting further and further. He ensures his bloated balls touch Cassie's thighs.

"I'm going to cum in you. But, you need to cum for me first. Can you do that?"

Cassie's legs spread apart for Harry to grab onto and shove himself into her. The combination of the two joining together with Harry's hands roaming endlessly over Cassie's body. Energy surrounds them from each thrust. Harry buries inside Cassie until the end.

The budding warrior cums one more time. Her slick juices coat Harry's cock and guide him deeper inside. They press faster and harder together. Cassie's nipples stick up at attention from Harry going inside of her.

In a blink of an eye later Harry drives himself in and cums inside. His thick cum spills into Cassie. The bonding process grinds to a close as Cassie is that much closer to Harry. She grips Harry's arm to encourage him to keep going in and to never stop fucking her.

"Daddy," Cassie purrs.

Harry pulls out of her to leave cum rushing out of her like a waterfall. Donna smiles and leans over to Cassie. She tugs Cassie's hair to return the younger girl to reality.

"And that was lesson number one."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **1/24/2018.**


	210. Delight(Izanami)

**A Delight to Die For(Izanami from Japanese/Shinto Mythology)**

* * *

A world of darkness gives way to a world of bright light. Harry Potter sits in the middle of a room with soothing music surrounding him. He soaks in the calming blue atmosphere of the room. He sits on a soft bench with pillows surrounding him. Symbols cover the blue walls and resemble the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Harry raises an eyebrow and the music relaxes him. Very few questions enter Harry's mind. Although the most pressing one continues to rear its ugly head.

Why was Harry here? And more importantly, why was he naked? Harry fails to get an answer to these questions. Perhaps, the owner of the soft set of footsteps approaching the door comes with answers for Harry Potter. Harry lifts an eyebrow and peers out the window for the person who is walking towards him.

"Harry Potter."

A woman, equally naked, slips into the room. Harry's eyes fall on her and she is gorgeous beyond all belief. Silky black hair hangs in a ponytail down the side of bare shoulder. Starling blue eyes shine bright. A face which appears to be carved out of stone with thick looking red looks flashing out in front of him. Her slender neck curves down. Two large melon sized breasts stand on her body, with a waist which curves out at the most enticing angle. Then those hips they stick out with a thick ass. Long legs water Harry's mouth and a perfectly bare pussy.

"Yes," Harry breaths.

His mouth is dryer than normal. The woman smiles and crosses the room. A single finger extends and touches Harry's shoulder. This gesture makes him stand up in attention. Not that this woman's body fails to do the job otherwise.

"You have tapped into more power than you ever realized. And soon, more of your gifts will be unlocked. You have done what few men dare to even dream about. You've united all three of the Deathly Hallows. And it allows you access to Death in its many forms. And it will give you strength in your life."

"So, you're…a goddess which represents….."

"Very astute," she says with a smile. "My name is Izanami. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Master of Death."

The woman runs her hand down Harry's body and wastes no time grabbing his cock. His thick, erect member sticks up. The soft, but skilled, manipulations cause all of the blood to rush out of Harry's hand. Izanami drags a tongue over her lips which makes Harry's cock shoot up a little bit more.

"I knew you would be gifted," Izanami breaths. "I just did not know how gifted you would be."

Izanami straddles Harry's waist and gives him a kiss. Harry reaches behind her and returns the kiss. It's unlike anything ever. Harry watches his entire life flash before him and more importantly, all of the attractive women in his life flash before him. Izanami's nails dig down Harry's face.

The two lovers pull away with a small strand of salvia building between their mouths.

"We'll get to your collective soon enough," she comments. "Now, we need to bond as master and servant. And I'm not the only servant you will have. "But, I hope to be a memorable and enjoyable one."

Those juicy legs find their way around Harry's waist and squeezes him. Harry groans and decides to return the favor by touching her ass. His lips move over and start kissing her.

"You're too good to be true," Harry groans.

Izanami grins at him. "Oh, I'm good alright, and I'm very real."

Harry cups the underside of her breasts and squeezes them. The thick sacs of flesh give Harry a lot to work on them.

"I wish I could have my cock wrapped in these," Harry idly says.

"Your wish is my command."

Without any further argument, Izanami drops down to her knees. Her large breasts move out and wrap Harry's massive cock around them. The juicy tits engulf Harry and he groans when feeling the warm breasts push their way around him. Harry throws his head back with a slight groan. Izanami grins at him and wraps her breasts around him just a small bit more.

Now, Harry's twelve inch cock appears and disappears between Izanami's sensual chest mountains. The two round breasts suck Harry's cock in between them.

"That feels so good," Harry groans.

Harry grabs her breasts and then squeezes them. It becomes clear that thanks to his mastery of the Hallows, he's in control of her now. He pushes his massive cock between her gorgeous tits.

Izanami throws her head back. The others will be jealous when they realizes she has the first crack at him. However, she's just more proactive on this occasion. Harry lays some worship into her perfect tits. He drags his nails against them.

The warmth of Izanami makes Harry's balls throb with need and want. He keeps working himself to a fever between those succulent breasts. Every push drags Harry closer to the edge and closer to unleashing himself all over her.

"I can't help it!" Harry yells. I'm about ready to cum!"

"Cum all over my nice big tits!" Izanami yells at the top of her lungs. "CUM ALL OVER THEM!"

Harry pushes his cock in her valley. He fondles the juicy flesh when pulling all the way back and then slamming it deep inside of her breasts. Harry holds on for the ride. A few more twitches of his balls makes him nearly ready to explode and to lavish Izanami's perfect breasts with his love juices.

He loses it, all over the goddess's chest. Izanami throws her head back with a loud moan after Harry shoots his load all over her. A built up of thick cream paints her breasts.

"Delicious.

Izanami pulls back and then pulls up a breast. She shoves her tit into her mouth and cleans it of Harry's breasts. The Japanese goddess remains eye contact to Harry.

"Go over there," Harry tells her. "And get on your hands and knees so I can see your ass."

Izanami walks over. She swirls her hips around in the most alluring manner. Harry's cock stands up straight despite nutting all over Izanami's breasts. He moves over towards the goddess. Her skin is perfectly with blemishes and her hair smells heavenly. Harry reaches over and touches her sides.

"Take me in any way you want me," Izanami encourages him. "I've been waiting for this for an eternity."

Every touch Harry offers her only serves to rile Izanami up something fierce. Harry grips the underside of the woman's tit and releases him. Harry's massive cock pushes against the back of her leg. Izanami lifts a leg up on instinct and Harry grabs it before sliding down to touch her pussy.

"You're wet for me. You're a horny goddess."

"Yes, baby! I am! I need to be fucked. Feel this pussy?"

Harry indulges Izanami on her request. Her pussy calls for Harry. It calls to be touched and to be played with. Izanami throws her head back with a very intense moan.

The talented hands of the wizard run all over the back of her legs and then move to touch her chest. Izanami throws her head back and moans. One hand reaches between her thighs and strokes her pussy. The other hand moves up and down her body. It finds her ass and gives it a couple of solid spanks which drives the point of pleasure home inside of Izanami.

"Yes," Izanami breaths with pleasure flooding all over her body. "Yes, fuck me! Please, fuck me!"

Harry drives his fingers deep inside of her tight cunt for a few minutes and gets it nice and prepared for the end. Harry pulls back from her and positions himself. His cock slides in her with ease.

"Fuck, you're tight," Harry groans.

"Only as tight as you want me to me," she informs Harry. "Oh, yes, touch me all over. Put that big cock in my tight pussy and show me why you've mastered death!"

She cries out in pleasure the harder Harry throws himself into her. Those balls start to swell and slap against her. Harry explores every lovely curve of her body when slamming into her from behind. Harry pulls completely out of her body and then back into her.

The warmth of Izanami's pussy sucks Harry inside of her. Harry pulls all the way out and shoves his mighty cock inside of Izanami one more time. He stretches out the goddess with a few pumps of his cock. He throws himself into her. His fingers brush the underside of her nipples and drives her completely beyond insane with pleasure. Harry cups and squeezes her breasts to make her pant.

"Go ahead," Harry breaths. "Scream for me."

Her cries of pleasure fill the room and mix within the soothing music. The music grows a bit faster. Harry speeds up his thrusts inside of her body. His hand motions also move quicker and faster against many parts of her body. His finger brushes against Izanami's tight asshole and makes her moan.

"Do that again!" she breaths.

Harry complies and pushes a finger deep inside of Izanami's tight hole. He fingers the woman's ass he fucks. The Master of Death and the Goddess indulge in each other. Harry plants his hard cock inside of her body. He runs his fingers down her body.

Her breasts receive a nice and eager round of massaging. Izanami throws herself back and takes more of Harry's cock inside of her. She gets close to reaching the edge of an orgasm. She tightens around him. Milking Harry until her orgasm hits.

Harry buries himself inside of her.

"Oh, it feels good to be inside of you when you're cumming," Harry breaths. "That's it! Cum for me. Oh, I like this tight warm pussy wrapped around my cock."

Harry plays with her breasts some more. Each touch strengthens Izanami's resolve to take more of Harry's thick cock inside of her tightening pussy. The groans continue the deeper he pushes inside of her. His thick balls repeat their slapping motions against the back of her thighs.

"You're so good," Harry tells her. "But, I want to see your face the next time you cum."

Izanami loses Harry's cock. He sits down on the bed in front of her. Izanami crawls over towards her and puts her hands on Harry's shoulders. The two exchange an extremely sensual kiss while Izanami pushes her legs around Harry. Her deliciously long legs wrap around Harry's chest.

Two hands gripping Izanami's lower back drive her down. Her breasts smack into Harry's face. They are now clean of Harry's cum he unloaded on them earlier. Now they bounce in Harry's face. Harry reaches and touches the underside of her breasts to make her moan.

Stars flash from behind Izanmi's eyes from Harry grabbing the underside of her breasts. She rises up and drives down onto Harry. Twelve inches of amazingly thick prick parts her wet inner walls and stretches the woman. Harry touches her all over and makes her body prepare for another orgasm.

Those breasts dance in front of Harry. They are almost hypnotic, but only Harry can hold them and tame them. And he does so. He touches the underside of her breasts and dives face first. Harry attacks the tit flesh with great hunger and causes his Japanese goddess lover to throw her head back with a loud moan. Her tightening walls close around his big cock.

"MORE!" Izanami yells.

She bounces up and down to suck all of Harry's cock inside of her. She feels Harry's tension building. Izanami touches the back of her master's ear and leans down to whisper in it.

"I'm sure there will be more cum. Why don't you put that load inside of me? I want you to cum inside me, master. It would make me so happy."

Not as happy as if Harry would conjure tentacles out of mid-air and violate every other hole in her body as he fucks her, but Izanami suspects they should keep something in the bag for later. And Harry's hands keep rolling over her body and tempting the sultry goddess.

Her perfect body, much like an idol, arches back with perfection. Every touch makes Izanami quiver on the insides.

Harry mumbles through her tits. Izanami pushes the mountains of flesh deep into her masters face while hammering herself down onto him.

"Cum for me! Please!"

She cums for him and this is the door which needs to be opened for Harry. Harry digs his fingers deep into Izanami's lower back and shoves his big cock inside of her tight warm pussy. She closes down on him and releases Harry's prick with a furious rise and a delicious fall. Her thighs slap onto him and take him inside of her.

Harry grabs Izanami and shoves more of his cock inside of her. He stretches out the goddess and makes her cum all over his big cock one more time before shooting his load inside of her.

Both lovers see stars. Izanami bites him on the neck and then throws back her head with moan. Harry throws himself up into her and fills her pussy with so much cum that it causes her stomach to swell. It's worth it for Harry to fill her with so much cum.

Harry indulges in her until his balls finally deflate and his cock finally softens. His face presses into her chest before he yanks away and looks into Izanami's eyes. They shine with affection for him and Harry smiles. She leans in and kisses Harry's lips. Hot fire passes between the lovers.

"See you soon, lover."

Harry rolls over in his own bedroom. The intenseness of that dream really causes his body to buzz. He reaches up and feels the bite mark on his neck.

' _Well, that's my life.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **1/26/2018.**


	211. A Strong Urge(Alex D and Sara L)

There's another blog exclusive lemon starring Livewire from Supergirl, titled "Riding the Current". Go to the direct Blog Exclusive Chapters Links through the profile page or if I've taken them down, take the long way around through the Page of Important Links, Web of Chaos Archives, or either Blog Exclusive Chapters and Breeding Ground.

And now, onto your feature presentation

* * *

 **A Strong Urge(Sara Lance from DC Legends of Tomorrow and Alex Danvers from Supergirl)**

* * *

"So anyway, if you can believe it, I'm busy fighting those middle aged bandits who got their hands on future technology because of the time shift. And where is he? I'll tell you where he is. He's there, balls deep in Cleopatra!"

Three figures sit around in a steam room with amused expressions on their face. The first of which is Harry Potter, who dresses in a nice green robe and nothing else. The second is Sara Lance in a white robe which does little to conceal the very nice assets she holds. The other is Alex Danvers who favors a black robe which covers her body. All three of them break out into grins and laugh at the conclusion of that story.

"You would have done the same thing if you were in my position. And you were in her position later that night."

Sara gives Harry a mock look of indignation.

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Well, what about the time you went on those ship and I caught you with those female pirates?"

"I had to get close enough to grab onto their booty?"

Alex finally snaps back into the conversation and decides to contribute.

"By booty do you mean treasure or by booty do you mean...?"

She trails off as if catching herself. Sara just flashes a smile at the other woman. She looks quite fetching in the robe. Harry agrees by the way his eyes trace over the side of her body.

"All of the above really. Of course, I had to send them back to their own time, but only after we plundered their booty, didn't we?"

Harry just smiles knowingly at Sara. Some interesting times to be had by both of them and by the looks of things Alex thought so as well because she looks on with interest. Anyone who reads body language and Harry's at the top of this list, knows she wants to ask a question. Harry and Sara lock their gaze on Alex?

"So, when did the two of you meet?"

"We met when I was dead."

This kind of response ranks pretty low on the list of what Alex expects. She opens her mouth as if trying to formulate a response. Harry breaks out into a smile and puts a hand on Sara's knee.

"That always stops a conversation when you bring it up that way. Well, Sara...she died, and we met when I was walking the crossroads between life and death as I am to do. I have a tendency to run into females there when they die or they have a near death experience."

"Okay, what are you doing on the crossroads between life and death?"

"He's the Master of Death. And by Master of Death, I mean in the bondage way. Because, Death's this really cute goth chick."

This statement causes Alex to break out into one of the most evident sighs possible. It takes a while for her brain to comprehend what's going on and she still cannot believe it even some time later. Sara catches her thoughts and decides to frown.

"Your sister is an alien, your boss is a Martian, and you work with a lot of weird stuff. So why prey tell is the entire master of death thing weird? And for the record, I got better. And I was pulled out of the afterlife when Harry was giving me the ride of my life. I was this close to killing my sister for throwing me in that pit, but Harry talked me down from that one, thankfully."

Alex just blinks. There's a lot of it which is weird. There's a lot of about her life which is weird. She turns and feels a sharp pain which does not go unnoticed by either Harry or Sara.

"Sorry. It's just that I dinged my shoulder and my neck a lot harder than I thought I did."

Sara smiles and leans over to put a hand on Alex's inner thigh. Alex shifts a bit at Sara's very casual movement.

"You're in luck, girl. Harry has magical hands and he'll make you feel really good. Nice little neck massages and a shoulder massage, and you'll be good to go. If that's okay with Harry?"

"If it's okay with Alex?"

Alex just smiles and turns around to expose her neck to Harry. She slides the robe down just so slightly to allow him to get some access. Harry puts his hands on her neck and starts rubbing it. Instantly the warmth spreading from his fingers reaches down her spine and starts to relax Alex. Harry keeps rubbing her neck up and down to the point where Alex's mind wanders and she wonders what else Harry can do with those hands of hers.

The light moans coming from Alex causes a grin to come over Sara's face. She's not unaware of how much she's getting into the neck rub from Harry. His fingers manipulate the nerve endings to eliminate the pain and cause pleasure. Sara locks eyes with her companion and makes a motion as if she's pulling a fish in to a boat.

Pulling the front of Harry's robe open gives her access to his cock. While Alex's back turns to them, Sara grabs the base of his cock and starts pumping. Harry gives her the side eye and Sara just smiles while releasing Harry. She produces a small bottle and applies oil to the palm of her hand. She slides it down Harry's cock and works his muscles.

In her own dream land, Alex closes her eyes and allows Harry's fingers to start dancing down the back of her neck. Alex breaths in and breaths out when Harry keeps working her over.

"You okay?"

"Yes...but, I think the pain is spreading a bit further down my back."

"Well, maybe you should get that robe off and allow Harry to get to work."

Alex, completely ignorant to what action Sara performs to Harry behind her back, shucks her robe off the rest of the way. Every inch of her beautiful toned body comes in front of them. Sara licks her lips from behind while giving Harry's cock a nice pump.

Harry says nothing and instead he works his hands from her shoulders down her back. Alex leans back a little bit. She does not look behind her, otherwise Sara pumping Harry's cock will become completely obvious.

"Further down."

Alex turns on the bench and lays face down on it so Harry can maneuver his way down her back. Harry rotates his motions and keeps massaging Alex. He holds back the grunt coming from Sara manipulating the muscles in his cock as only she can. The talented and nympomaniac assassin pumps him.

"Further!"

Alex yelps out as Harry works her lower back. Consciously, or maybe subconsciously, Alex spreads her legs for Harry. It just feels right with Harry's fingers moving down to caress her nude body. Oils come onto her body which causes pleasure to cascade down her muscles.

"My thighs are sore too come to think of it."

Sara cannot help and smile with an evil thought crossing her mind.

 _'Oh, you just wait, Ms. Danvers?'_

Obliging the woman is the top of Harry's mind. He repeatedly and endlessly massages Alex's thighs just as Sara grabs his balls while pumping on his cock. Harry rubs between her and goes a bit further to test the depths she will allow him to go.

"Keep...going."

Alex, through a fog of pleasure, wants nothing more than to see the full extent of what his hands can do for her. A finger slips deep inside of her and this causes Alex to enter an entirely new world of pleasure which makes her question everything. No time to really react now to that as Harry works a finger deep inside of her pussy and then a second finger. A third finger adds and all pretext to what this really is is now dropped.

"She really did need the deep massage, didn't she, Harry?"

Sara straddles Harry's right leg and her robe is off completely. Harry takes the hand which does not finger Alex to give Sara's right breast a squeeze. He moves down to worship his companion's body. The ability to multitask hits Harry hard. She starts pumping his cock and just allows it to slap against her toned stomach.

"We're almost done, aren't we, Alex?"

"YES!"

She lets out the scream with Harry going in deep inside of her. Burning, primal pleasure hits Alex's body with Harry fingers her into submission. She cannot believe how shamelessly she submits to Harry and his hands, his fingers, all of them dipping further down between her legs.

Sara teases Harry sliding into her before pulling back. She sinks down onto the ground and puts her mouth around Harry's cock. A loud suck follows with Sara taking Harry into the back of her throat in a way which is blatantly obvious. There's no way Alex is not going to pick up on what Sara's doing. Harry leans down and pushes his fingers against the back of Sara's head with another long and deep pump.

"Mmm!"

Alex collapses from the orgasm to end all orgasms. The second Harry pulls out of her, Sara springs up with Harry's hard cock dancing in the air and ready for attention. Harry's fingers cross the room and Sara captures them in her mouth. She sucks Alex's juices off of her fingers.

Alex turns around in a daze just to see Sara naked and Harry naked. Harry's cock is out and she cannot keep her eyes off of it It's so big and thick and throbbing, ready for her. She turns her attention to Sara's beautiful body as well which each inch of it more stunning then the last.

Sara turns around and grins at Alex. She leans over and kisses Alex on the mouth. Alex wraps her hand around Sara's head and tastes the sweet juices which just ran out of her.

"You know you like something that you see. And you know you want Harry's cock. No woman can resist it."

"But, it's...I'm..."

Alex's protests fade into oblivion when she looks at Harry's cock. The dark thoughts entering her mind make only one thing very obvious. She wants some of that, she needs some of that. Her pussy burns for it.

"No different from any other woman. You see, it's unfair to compare Harry to other men because he's different. The right one hasn't caught your fancy yet."

Sara shifts behind Alex and feels up her body. Alex feels a bit anxious and also increasingly aroused. She never experiences a cock inside of her body just yet and now Alex lusts for the very best. Sara feeling her up and kissing the back of her neck also increases her lust.

"Maybe you should show her how it's done?"

"A demonstration...yes, I think that will be great."

"No, I can...I can handle it."

"Oh, this tight little hole might be overwhelmed by such a big spear. Best to leave it to someone who knows what she's doing...or I can help you get loosened up a little bit."

A skilled finger slides into Alex's hole. She mewls at what Sara's doing to her. Harry and Sara both penetrate her holes tonight with their fingers and cause a fire to her. Sara fixes to stretch out her hole with a finger going deep inside of her. Her crotch rubs against Alex's backside teasingly.

Harry walks over to Alex and pinches her nipples. Alex cannot stand it anymore and she attacks Harry with a kiss.

"Good girl. Give into your impulses. It's unwise to hold up these pent up feelings."

Alex gives in and she likes it. Likes Harry's strong manly body over her. Maybe she is bisexual, but more inclined towards women. Just the right men. Sara and Harry hit her buttons, although in different ways.

The man can kiss and can really rile Alex up. His hands skim her tight body and make her feel good. The fact they're barely just getting started makes things good.

"Are you willing to try his cock?"

Sara lets Alex go and she backs Harry up against the wall. She feels Harry's hard cock pushing against her stomach.

"Yes! I'm ready for him! I want him! I need him."

Harry puts a hand on the small of Alex's back and something shoots down her body. Sweat and not because of the steam either. She jumps Harry and wraps her legs around him. His cock closes in on her pussy. The closer it goes, the more Alex tingles into it.

Finally, the last remaining barrier breaks and Harry enters her. His cock is inside of her, pumping inside of her pussy and going deeper than Alex ever knows. She opens up and takes his cock deep inside of her.

Sara smiles, at Harry very generously giving Alex momentary control to get her comfortable with him. She sits down to enjoy the show and enjoy Alex dropping herself down on Harry's cock. Harry holds his hand against her back and guides it all the way over her body.

Every ripple of Alex's tight, athletic body, calls to Harry. Their skin touches together with Harry grabbing her firm breasts between them and squeezing it. He starts massaging them and it results in Alex throwing her head back. She just bounces on his cock.

"Girl, you're a natural. You'll fit in nicely, about as nicely as Harry fits in with you."

The double meaning of Sara's words cause Alex to just ride Harry with more determination. Her tight walls close in on Harry's hard cock. She wants to milk a load out of those balls.

Harry's restraint hits when he fills Alex with his cock. It may not take much to get him to burst after Sara's handjob and blowjob got cut short earlier. Still, he holds on for the ride and puts Alex down onto his cock. The beautiful woman keeps riding and keeps bouncing.

The benches in the room shift so Harry can lay down on them. He watches as Alex sinks down onto his cock. She bites down on her lip hard.

"No holding back from you!"

Sara joins them and grabs Alex's jaw. She kisses her with force and fierceness. The aggressive kiss sparks something into Alex and she screams out in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! I want your cock so bad! Why do you have to do this to me? I'm supposed to be into girls, and you're making me a slut for your cock!"

Alex's very unconventional, and likely Tumblr unfriendly, dirty talk, causes Harry to push up deeper into her. He feels the tightening of Alex's snug pussy around his throbbing cock. She keeps bouncing up and down.

"It's a gift I have."

"You aren't the first who Harry subverted."

Not exactly the word Alex thinks of using, but she'll allow it. And speaking of allowing things, her body allows an orgasm several times stronger than anything she's ever felt in her life. She pushes Harry deep into her body and releases him nice and hard.

Harry fills her up all of the way. Alex's lust further burns when she watches Sara slide her fingers between her legs. The honey catches on Sara's fingers. Alex bends down to taste Sara's pussy juices and this just gets harder.

"Alex, I'm getting close."

Those magic words hit Alex and she just squezes him even harder. She can feel her own orgasm hitting once again and rocking every fiber of her body.

"You did want to be a mother, didn't you? Well, it looks like Harry's going to make your dreams come true."

"Knock me up with your child! Make me a Mommy the old fashioned way!"

Alex keeps dropping down onto her. Harry's really big balls show how much seed he has to fertilize her and likely a dozen other women as well.

The warmth and the very powerful magic hits Alex completely on. She takes Harry deep inside of her body. Her desire finally is going to be reached with Harry repeatedly driving his cock inside of her. His balls dance ever so closer to their end and prepare to shoot that warm seed into Alex's waiting womb.

Sara smiles as she watches Harry perform a spell to make sure Alex's body ovulates to give her what she wants. Harry spears his cock inside of her pussy and injects his cum into her womb. Alex keeps bouncing and clutching on him to make sure the life bringing fluids knock her up.

Alex feels herself positively glow with Harry's fertile cum injecting her womb. She pulls away from Harry with a goofy smile on her face.

"So, do you think that Harry knocked me up?"

A small smile passes with Sara moving over and brushes a finger down Alex's belly before giving her a kiss.

"I know he did. I saw him perform the spell. Master of Death has many perks. One is being able to pick or choose whether or not he impregnates his partners. There are no accidents, it's all calculated."

"So, do the two of you..."

"One daughter, Lily Laurel Potter. She's visiting with her godmother, Thea, right now. But, never mind that."

She turns around with a smile on Harry. Lust burns through Sara's eyes when she moves over. She turns to sit on Harry's lap so a recovering Alex can see her. She winks at Alex before spearing herself down on Harry's cock which brings itself back to life of seconds.

"Just wait until I tell Kara the news she'll be an aunt."

Sara smiles when bringing herself down onto Harry. She'll get to Kara at another date. She's busy moping around about whatshisface now, which Sara seems is unfair. The idiot didn't impress Sara from what she heard and Kara deserves so much better. Harry likely is able to snap her out of that, but right now, Sara feels like it's important to have some fun with Harry.

Granted, Harry and Sara already slept with about eight versions of Kara Zor-El, along with two clones, already, but what's one more?

 _'One problem at a time.'_

The bouncing of Sara's beautiful body on his lap causes Harry to twitch into her. He feels up Sara's curves, even more beautiful after she had their daughter, and pumps his way deeper into her body. Harry enjoys his indulgence on Sara and feels her body up.

Alex enjoys the show and also watches Sara's face when she rides Harry's cock with an old pro. The thought of her baby, put there by Harry, growing inside of her, makes her smile. Harry's going to be a part of the family and she will introduce Kara to him soon enough.

And more importantly, his twelve inch cock, which Kara desperately needs right now. Alex smiles, she's such a loving older sister.

"Oh, babe! I like it! I like how you stretch me out like nothing else! Keep jamming your big cock inside of me! I want to feel it in me, stretching me!"

"I swear, you were built for sex."

"No, I just have a healthy appetite. Sex makes the world go around. And makes everything so much better!"

Sara bottoms out on Harry's cock the deeper it pushes into her body. She motions for Alex to come over and Alex crawls over. She kisses Sara and then kisses Harry over Sara's shoulder. Their bodies all join together in this lovely romp, with Harry reaching around and feeling up both of his partners in this three day dance.

Harry goes into Sara pretty deeply. He shifts out and pokes his cock at her entrance. He jams into her which causes Sara to let out a cry of passion and energy. The juices trickling down Sara's body show how evident her arousal.

"You really got to have two, you know?"

A squeeze of Sara's nipple causes her to look at Alex with a very smoky gaze. One sentence comes from her.

"Maybe...later!"

She rams down onto Harry's hard cock and fills her up with so much Sara thinks she's going to split in half. The last thing she wants to do is steal Alex's thunder.

Bottoming out on Harry's cock sends Sara into a fit of pleasure. Alex pulls away from them and watches both of them with a smile on her face. Harry crams deep into her about ready to lose it and lose it very well.

His cock bubbles to the surface and starts to spurt cum out of it. Sara holds onto Harry and takes a huge load inside of her body. Harry fills up her pussy with his cock and makes Sara cream all over him. Their juices intermingle together with Harry finishing into her.

Not even a moments rest, before Harry finds Alex's mouth on his cock and she sucks it without any hesitation.

"You really are such a shitty lesbian."

Sara's teasing tone causes Alex to give her such a mock glare. She releases her mouth from Harry's cock.

"No, I'm a brilliant bisexual."

"Better update your status then."

Alex rolls her eyes and goes back to sucking Harry's cock. Sara joins her and both of the lovely ladies give Harry's loins a good working over with more fun on the way.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **1/28/2018.**


	212. Living the Dream(Velocity)

**Living the Dream(Carin Taylor/Velocity from CyberForce)**

* * *

This part of town is not one of the more appealing ones for a sixteen year old girl. She wears a black leather jacket, a midriff bearing top which stretches tight against her chest, and a pair of tight leather pants which appear to be painted on. The girl's vibrant red hair is a contrast to her beautiful pale skin. Two vibrant green eyes flash back. The woman is fit, a very evident pinnacle.

And Carin Taylor finds herself standing outside of the door of one of the most eccentric billionaire inventors in this part of the world. With a problem, she only can hope he can help with. Carin lifts a hand and wonders if Harry Potter can help her. People call him crazy and some call his inventions so out of this world they might be magic.

Yet, Carin's all out of options, and she knocks on the door. The door opens and Harry Potter opens the door. He wears only a pair of pants when he opens the door and stands shirtless. This causes Carin's eyes to fall on his muscular arms and chest. She tries to focus, but it's hard.

"Ms. Taylor, what a pleasant surprise," Harry comments as if he does not stand before her shirtless. "Why don't you come in and have a seat?"

Carin steps into the room and slips off the leather jacket to drop it down on the ground. She drops down on the chair.

"I have a problem," Carin tells her. "A serious problem, it's just that I'm out there, and I can't seem to focus on everything. My mind's used to processing all of these thoughts because of my speed. And there's some kind of, I don't know some kind of….."

She struggles to find the right words. The brilliant and quite handsome scientist is able to point it out.

"Logjam?" Harry finishes for her.

A nod signifies her agreement with that word. "Yeah, there's some kind of logjam or something. It's like all of my thoughts come in at once. I nearly…well I nearly got hurt out there."

"Well, there's many reasons for this," Harry tells her. "Are you easily distracted by attractive people around you?"

"Kind of, I guess," Carin agrees with him. "I mean, I guess there are times where my mind is somewhere else other than it should be."

"Do you think about being with them in a sexual way?" Harry asks her.

She goes a little bit red for a second. Carin almost stands up, but Harry just gives her a stern look. This makes her sit back down as suddenly as she rises up. A couple of deep breaths come from her. She takes a few seconds and nods in response.

"And there's this weird dream I've been having," Carin tells her. "There's this guy who pulls me in the room. I struggle, but….he overwhelms me. And then makes me feel really good. He pushes me against the wall and he pulls out…well anyway he….."

"Fucks you against the wall until you cum," Harry tells her.

"Yeah, I guess that covers it," Carin agrees, gaining a bit bolder. "He shoves me down after that and shoves his cock into my mouth. It's too big to fit, but I can't stop trying. He chokes me out with his cock and then, he drags me across the room and throws me down on the table before fucking me right there. And he leaves me in a pool of my own juices and that's when I wake up."

Harry nods and makes a couple of notes. His fingers reach up to grab Carin's wrist and get her attention in any way possible.

"Describe this man for me."

This is where Carin gets very embarrassed. She throws her head back.

"Um, he has dark hair, green eyes, well built like a Greek God. He's handsome, and he's the type of guy that you could just run your fingers over for hours. And he can keep going. It's like…it's like…well come to think of it, he has a scar just like yours."

"You're going to have to be more specific," Harry tells her.

"The lightning bolt," Carin confirms for him. "He has a scar that looks like that. He has a scar that looks just like that."

"I see."

The next thing Carin knows, Harry pulls her off of the chair. His strong arms engulf her and then Harry leans in to dominate her with a kiss. For a second, Carin pushes away. Everything in fantasy starts to rear as Harry reaches behind her and grabs her bubbly bum from behind.

His tongue shoves deep into Carin's mouth and he pushes her through the open door into the lab. Carin squirms underneath, but the more she struggles, the harder Harry persists in feeling up her body. And it excites her to feel these strong hands working her over.

"It's obvious what we must do."

Harry plants a couple of kisses on the side of Carin's neck and then bites her ear. It makes her moan from the touches coming from him. He runs his finger down her flat belly.

"We're going to have to make your dreams a reality. That's the only way you can get any kind of focus."

He grabs Carin's jaw and gives her a very rough kiss. Carin enjoys it, enjoys a man taking charge and enjoys having her body taken over. Harry kisses the side of her neck and bites down on it. The speedster's toes curl in her boots when Harry keeps kissing her.

A hand brushes against her flat stomach. Harry tears the crotch of her leather pants and pulls them off. Her panties fly off and exposes her wet, bare cunt for Harry.

"A nice wet pussy shows how sexually pent up you are. You're dripping, Carin. When's the last time you've had sex?"

"I…don't remember," Carin breaths. "Maybe never."

She can't think straight due to Harry shoving his fingers inside of her pussy against the wall. Three fingers work their way inside her tight pussy. Carin throws her hips back against Harry's hand. Harry palms it and makes her breath heavily.

Carin's breasts strain against her top. Harry leans in with a smile. The girl's lust builds up to a fever pitch the deeper Harry rams his fingers inside of her and then rips her top off. Harry grabs her chest and molests her juicy tits.

"OOOH, GOD!" Carin groans.

She's being completely attacked from all sides, and being taken advantage of by this older man. And Carin loves it. Weeks, maybe months of dreams finally comes forward.

"You have a nice tight pussy. It just demands to be fucked."

Harry's cock comes out of his pants. It's nice, long, and thick, and just by looking at it, it makes Carin's thighs spring apart to take it. Harry rams her into the wall and then shoves his big hard cock inside of her tight little pussy.

Carin clamps down on Harry hard. Her pale skin coats with sweat. Carin's hands pin back behind her head the deeper Harry rams himself into her body. Carin takes Harry's long cock inside of her with repeated pushes.

"OOOH, YES!" Carin shouts at the top of her lungs. "MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK ME HARD!"

"Oh, you're a naughty bitch," Harry groans.

The teenager's body belongs to the older gentleman. Harry plants his thick cock deep inside of her tight, sixteen-year-old, pussy. Each push drives him further into her. His hands touch her body and Carin leans into the wall. Harry holds himself against her and squeezes her ass.

Carin's eyes flash over with lust. It is just so great to feel Harry's big cock driving inside of her at repeated and never ending thrusts. Harry pulls completely back out and teases her. Then, he pushes inside of her.

Carin's pussy is perfectly tight and the friction it gives is very perfect as well. Harry slides into her and can feel her walls clenching him. He guides the orgasms through her young body and overwhelm her young body with inexperienced emotions.

"Mmm," Harry breaths. "You're so fucking hot. I should keep you around.

The sorcerer pushes deep inside of her. Carin breaths in and then throws her head back. Light moans fire from the girl before one of the greatest orgasms ever fills her. Her pussy juices coat Harry's massvie rode when he shoves it inside of her.

Harry holds her leg up for more leverage. The milky flesh molds underneath Harry's hand. He spears Carin so hard the impact causes her large breasts to jiggle. Harry pulls out of her and then drives inside of her. A repeated amount of thrusts drive Carin to the edge.

Carin cums all over Harry's cock one more time. His balls push against her. Any thought of protection fly out the window to good old fashion animalistic lust. Both lovers pump themselves against each other. Harry drives in and then the end hits for them.

Two large balls expand and fire inside of Carin. Carin holds onto Harry and runs over his muscular body with grabby hands. His cum fires inside of her and starts to seed her. Carin throws her hips back up to take more of Harry's throbbing cock inside of her tight box.

Harry pulls out of the speedster and leaves her to drip with his cum. Carin holds herself up against the wall with a smile on her face.

"And then I forced you to your knees, correct?"

Rhetorical question is obvious and Harry shoves Carin to her knees before him. She opens her mouth and sees Harry's cock hardening again. It pushes against the entrance of her tiny mouth. Carin's eyes widen as do her lips and instinctively start to allow Harry inside of her.

Harry grabs Carin's flaming locks and shoves more of his cock into her mouth. His monster cock slowly, but surely, invades the girls tiny and tight mouth. Harry keeps ahold of her and pulls back from Carin. His massive cock head brushes against her lips and makes her throw back towards him.

"Take my cock like you always were meant to."

Carin opens wide for the very big surprise. Harry's cock pushes into her lips and stuffs her throat. Carin gags. Instinctively, her hands run down her thighs at hyper-speed and rub her clit. Harry holds the back of her head and forcefully drives his cock into her.

Harry smells the fact this teenage minx enjoys his cock being rammed into her mouth. Harry rans deep inside of her mouth.

"Oh, that's it, you underage whore," Harry groans. "You've been dreaming about taking my experienced cock inside of your little inexperienced mouth. Why would you think you can handle such a big cock?"

Carin puts a hand against Harry's base and starts rubbing him. Harry pulls himself in and out of it. The teenage dream on her knees takes more and more of Harry's cock. Sweat and tears roll down her face the deeper Harry pushes his cock inside of her.

"Oh, you're going to get my cum, in your mouth," Harry tells her. "And you better swallow it. You better not waist a drop of it."

Those balls smack her square in the chin. Carin places a hand on Harry's ass and encourages him. She wants Harry to know how ready and willing she is.

Harry slams her mouth and then pulls back almost all the way. His balls give way and shoot cum inside of the mouth of his lover. Harry works up a steady speed and drains the content of balls.

A moment passes as Carin struggles to take all of his cum. Some of it oozes out of her mouth and covers her face. Harry leans down and picks up her panties off of the ground before dabbing her face.

"Messy, messy, girl."

Harry's hand wraps around her and Carin already feels his cock, hard once again, just pushing against her thigh. Harry shoves her panties into her mouth as a makeshift gag. She moans when Harry clears a table and pushes Carin onto it. Carin lays on her side and Harry lifts her leg up.

Twelve inches of meaty cock work its way inside of Carin Taylor. Harry rams himself into her tight pussy. His cock fills and empties her as she stretches out. The moment Harry pulls out of her, the implants inside her heal Carin. Only for Harry to take her re-tightened pussy all over again.

The set of cum-soaked panties in Carin's mouth muffle the sounds. Harry understands about as much. He runs down her body and grabs her nipples before pulling on them. Harry leans in and puts his mouth around Carin's beautiful nipple and sucks it. The sweat coating her body gives an exotic taste.

"You're going to be much more focused no," Harry tells. "You've been thinking about my cock and what it can do for you for months. You're addicted now, aren't you?"

Carin nods her consent and moans harder. Harry takes her body in several different ways. She always comes back for more and squeezes on Harry's arm and his back to encourage him to keep going deeper.

The sex god pounds the pussy of the hyper-sexual teenage speedster underneath him. Harry rises up and slams his rod down into her body. Harry pulls out of her and leaves her to wither on the table underneath him.

The next thing Carin realizes, she's standing on her hands with Harry holding her up. Harry comes down onto her pussy and spears it when she does a hand stand. Her tightening walls grip Harry. Harry reaches down to touch her. Some force holds Carin's hands to the table. Her legs pump in the air like riding a bicycle the deeper Harry drives inside of her.

"MMM, MMM!" Carin moans through the panties.

Harry holds onto her with a few more pumps. His throbbing cock opens the door for Carin to explode with a very intense orgasm. She does it again and again. Every time Harry gets into her, her pussy feels good. It's vibrating against him and making Harry push deep inside of her.

"Oh, I'm getting close," Harry breaths.

There's a small part of Carin who is relieved, because she is not sure how much more she can take. Harry's hard cock works her pussy over hard. She's feeling rather drained after being fucked. Now Harry presses her down on the table and is on top of her. He's smothering her body when fucking her.

Carin's legs snake around Harry. Harry leans in to attack her breasts and suck on her standing nipples. Carin comes up off of the table with Harry spending time mapping out a course. He commits to memory each spot which drives Carin completely insane with lust.

"This is it. Just a little bit longer."

Carin cums for Harry first and keeps coating him with her clear juices. Her snug walls squeezes his cock which is swollen with desire and the need to fill her completely up.

Finally, Harry drives himself into Carin. His balls unload a thick flood of cum inside of her. Carin clamps down onto him and takes every thrust into her tight and warm pussy.

Much like her dream, Carin is left in a puddle of her own juices and the juices of her lover. Only this time, instead of waking up with soaked bed sheets and clothes, Carin blacks out with a small smile on her face.

Harry pulls out of her and gently scoops her up before putting Carin in the guest room to rest. Then, he moves off to prepare plenty of food for her to recharge her energy.

Speedsters loved two things from Harry's experience. Lots of food and lots of sex, and he was happy to provide the lovely girl with both.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **January 31st, 2018.**


	213. Good Night Kiss(Lily Luna)

**Good Night Kiss(Lily Luna Potter from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Harry Potter pops into the fireplace of his house. After all of these years, he finally gets about as much of a hang of the Floo Network as anyone is going to get. Despite feeling a little bit sore, Harry feels pretty good about himself. He just returns from collecting a bounty of a particularly slippery devil. The Ministry always hates paying Harry the reward money for his captures. However, Harry's success rate is far higher than the entire Auror Department's beyond.

Being a freelance bounty hunter gives Harry far more freedom to do what he wants and to track down the criminals he wants as well. At one time, being an Auror sounds pretty attractive to Harry. Up until the point where Harry realizes all of the petty, useless criminals he has to track down.

"Hello, Daddy."

Harry turns to see the vision of beauty which was his daughter, Lily Luna Potter, standing next to the fireplace. She wears only a transparent nightgown which shows her sexy teenage body off to him. Harry drinks in the beautiful sight of his temptress of a daughter.

"Lily, what are you doing up?" Harry asks.

Lily moves over and Harry finds his eyes drawn to her swaying and bouncing breasts. They tantalize him and stick out for Harry to touch. He tries to resist the sweet temptation of those amazing, delicious breasts. It's hard for Harry to resist though no matter how hard he tries.

"I can't go to bed without getting my good night kiss," Lily tells him.

The gap closes for Lily to throw her arms around Harry's neck. The cinnamon scent passing coming from her hair makes Harry smile and he tastes her lips. They taste of the sweetest sin. Harry kisses his beloved daughter. Her lips nibble and tongue dances across his mouth.

Harry wraps an arm tighter and reaches behind Lily's back. Her lower back receives a light massage from Harry's fingers. Lily deepens the kiss and runs her nails down her father's biceps.

"Mmm, Daddy, you're so strong," Lily purrs in Harry's ear. "I want you to show me what a true man does to a woman. Remind me again!"

Harry scoops Lily off of the ground and she giggles. He marches her up the steps towards the master bedroom. Lily's intoxicating scent hardens Harry in his pants. He wants nothing better than to take his cock and drive it into her until she cums for him and he cums inside of her.

The moment Lily settles onto the bed, her night dress flips over. Two delicious D-Cup breasts shine in the moonlight, with perky nipple nipples. They are large, firm, and round, and ready for Harry to touch them. Harry touches Lily's orbs.

Harry pushes his face into his daughter's chest. He motorboards Lily which causes her to moan out in pleasure.

"Daddy, no other boy compares to how happy you make me feel!" Lily cheers him. "Oh, suck my nice round titties..oh it feels so good to have them in your mouth baby!"

Harry squeezes Lily's chest and makes his baby girl whimper. His shirt comes undone and Lily longs to reach up to run her hands over Harry's muscular chest. She eyes his crotch and drools with the size which is about to burst through her father's pants.

"Baby, you're so hot it should be illegal," Harry breaths and kisses Lily's moist lips one more time.

"Mmm, Daddy," Lily breaths. "The first time you fucked me, it was kind of illegal. But, I didn't mind…I loved how your big cock speared into my tight little virgin pussy. You hammered me all night long. Then you took my jailbait ass and made it yours!"

Harry's cock throbs at Lily's sinful reminder of how he took her one time in the night. To be fair, as a wise man once said, if there's grass on the field, then it's time to play ball.

"It made me feel so good! I want you to feel good as well."

Lily flips her father over onto the bed. She's grateful he allows her to do this. Lily climbs on top of him and undoes his pants. She pulls him down and sees the tent pitching in his pants. Lily grins when looking at the tent and kisses him through the front of his pants.

Harry groans as his precious daughter tortures him with her warm mouth through his pants. Lily's green eyes stare at him and she peals the cock out of its. Lily molds his cock like a sculpture working with a piece of clay. Harry shifts underneath Lily the more she tugs on him.

The more Lily works on Harry, the better everything feels. A tongue keeps sliding over Harry's cock head.

"I like your cock, Daddy," Lily breaths. "I bet Rose or Tori or any of my other cousins like your cock when you deflowered them as well. Didn't they? But, I'm sure you showed them why nothing else compares."

Lily pumps Harry's cock up and down. The teenage temptress keeps using her fist as a constant piston when sliding down onto him.

"Such a bad Daddy, taking advantage of poor impressionable teenagers. They never had a chance against you. The moment they see your big cock, they turn into jelly, don't they?"

She keeps pumping Harry and fondling his balls. Lily's eyes shine bright with a small glint and her lips pop together constantly.

"I want to ride you, Daddy!" Lily cries.

Harry watches Lily mount him and his cock slide against her slick opening. The first few inches slide inside of Lily. Her breasts jiggle when her pussy slides against her. Her strawberry blonde hair forms a curtain around her face. One seductive green eye locks perfectly onto Harry.

The wizard holds Lily into place and guides her wet pussy down onto his massive cock. The first couple inches of cock slide their way into Lily's tight pussy and make her scream out loud. The massive cock edges Lily down onto him. She moves around with her head whipping back.

"Damn it, Lils! Your pussy feels so good!"

Lily throws herself up and down on her Daddy's massive rod. She feels so good to have it slam into her. Every time Harry's cock enters her body, it feels like he takes Lily's virginity like he did years ago. She runs her nails down her father's muscular chest and smiles.

The feeling of the tight teenage pussy wrapping around his big cock is a sight to see. Harry watches Lily rise up and drop all the way down onto him. His fingers touch Lily's chest and squeeze it. Lily throws her head back and moans in pleasure.

"Fuck!"

Lily throws her head back and then keeps driving her pussy down onto Harry's hard cock. She receives Harry's tender fingers stroking against the sides of her feet and making her moan even louder. Lily smacks her warm pussy down on her father's invading rod.

"Daddy, Daddy, oh fuck, Daddy!"

"Cum for me, baby girl," Harry breaths.

The sound of her father's sexy voice sets off a chain reaction in Lily. She spills all over Harry's big cock and keeps riding him. She slams her wet pussy down. Her ass grinds against Harry's balls which start to fill up and make Lily's lust for her Daddy's rod increase. She throws her head back and plays with her engorged tits with a moan passing through her body.

Harry lays back on the bed and moves his hips up to meet Lily's descending form. The two lovers match each other on the bed. Harry grips Lily's chest and makes her cum all over him one more time.

Lily starts to lose some steam despite her best efforts. Several orgasms hit her, one after another. Lily hangs on wanting to ride Harry's big cock.

"Getting tired, Princess?" Harry asks. "You know, Rose can ride this a lot longer than you can."

This causes Lily's teeth to grit and she has a second burst of wind. Lily brings Harry's huge cock inside of her moist pussy and drops down onto him.

A constant and never ending workout with Lily driving her pussy down onto his hard cock makes Harry's cum bubble to the surface. His daughter's beautiful body ascending and descending on his hard cock inspires Harry to push himself to the brink and push himself deeper inside of Lily.

Lily cums harder than ever before. She's long since past words and only delves into the deepest moans and screams. She keeps running her wet walls down Harry's pole and releases him from her.

She leans forward a little bit and Harry takes two handfuls of his daughter's ample breasts. The nice large breasts feel warm and delicious in Harry's hand. Lily's eyes widen with lust the harder Harry works them into her.

"Oh, I'm getting close," Harry breaths.

"Me too, Daddy!"

Father and Daughter work with each other in a very practiced rhythm. Harry drives his thick cock further into Lily's warm pussy. She grips him and then releases her womanly juices all over the bed and all over his cock.

Harry holds his daughter closer and slams his cock into her. The monster between Harry's legs works its way into Lily's clenching core. She moans louder the closer Harry gets. The lust burning through his darling daughter's eyes only serves to push Harry deeper inside of Lily.

Everything reaches the end sooner rather than later and the end is Harry releasing his cum deep inside of Lily. Lily throws her head back and screams in pleasure from Harry planting his thick seed inside of her body.

Rope after rope of sticky, warm seed, floods Lily's pussy. She keeps rising up and ensuring her pussy remains tight around Harry. She drains him and the rush of cum going into her body makes Lily's excitement only hit a fever pitch.

Seconds later, Lily pulls away from Harry and gets on her hands and knees. One look at Lily's tight asshole as she bends down on the bed sends Harry's cock to full alert.

A warm rush of oil coats Lily's asshole and the tip of Harry's cock. His fingers manipulate her warm asshole.

"Oh, Daddy, last time we did this, I wasn't able to sit straight for a week," Lily murmurs.

Harry grins evilly against is daughter and plants kisses down against the back of her neck. He positions Lily where she presses on the bed but her ass sticks up and ready for Harry's cock to be penetrated.

"I know, Princess. Doesn't it excite you!"

"YES!"

The thought of her Daddy's hard cock working into her asshole and pounding her from behind titillates Lily. She enjoys the feeling of his hands rubbing and squeezing her ass in a way where only Harry can. She throws her head back and Harry leans in to plant some kisses down on her until putting the tip against her ass.

Harry soaks in the feeling of Lily's tight ass slowly working against his hard cock. The wizard pushes his cock deep inside of her. His balls start rubbing against her pussy the further Harry pulls out and then drives his massive cock deep inside of Lily's bowels.

"SO GOOD!" Lily screams.

She melts underneath Harry's touch and the cock shoving deep inside of her ass. Harry rises out of her and then shoves more of his cock inside of her tightening asshole. Harry leans back and then pushes further inside of her. His balls keep slapping against her the further Harry pushes.

The warm asshole grips Harry and releases him. Lily's nice tight anal muscles form a tight seal around Harry's cock. His roaming hands touch Lily's body and come up just in time to smack Lily's perfect ass. A whimper of delight comes from her. Harry spanks her again and excites the woman underneath him.

His constant thrusting drives Harry balls deep into Lily's tightening ass. He pulls out of her and then shoves more of himself into her. He pushes his fingers between her legs and smiles.

"Dirty little girl, you're cumming again. Do you like my big cock in your teenage ass? I bet most boys your age wouldn't know what to do with an ass like this, would they?"

"No, they wouldn't! They wouldn't know the right spots to touch. Oh! They wouldn't know how to make me feel so good! Make your little slut princess feel good!"

Harry drives his cock into Lily's tightening asshole. Her face presses down into the bed and occasionally springs up to give a scream of delight. Harry punishes Lily from behind. His big balls slap against Lily and show her how much cum he has for her.

"I have enough to go all night long," Harry tells her. "I'm going to take this ass…no man can master this ass, can I? Fuck, Lils! You're cumming again, you filthy little slut daughter!"

Lily's eyes widen as she smiles.

"Yes, I'm Daddy's little slut," Lily says in a breathy little girl voice.

This makes Harry throb and only encourage him to take Lily's ass to slam town even harder. He pushes deeper into the warm asshole. Harry pulls as far as possible and dances his swollen cock head against her warm anal passage. He buries inside of her again.

Lily's entire body flares up in delight. She cannot register how much this feels good to have a real man taking her in every possible way on the bed. Two large throbbing balls continue to dance against Lily's ass the further and faster Harry drives down inside of her. He pulls back and then drives into her.

She cums for him again. Harry runs his hands down Lily's back and then hits a spot on her neck Harry knows sets her off. This touch rewards Harry with a scream.

Harry lasts a long time in Lily's ass to make her cum, scream, and squirm. All good things, and this was a damn good thing, have to cum to an end. Harry gets his money's worth by planting his cock deeply into Lily's ass.

Lily's ass blisters from Harry's grabbing and spanking hands. It serves to get her off, and what gets her off even more as the thought.

"Cum for me," Lily pleads with him. "Make it flow through both holes! DADDY! CUM!"

Harry smiles as his beautiful slut daughter begs for him to cum. Repeating thrusts drive Harry's cock deep inside of her warm asshole. Harry pulls completely out of her and then drives into her one more time.

One more massive trust sets the chain reaction into place. Lily cums all over the bed. Harry responds by shooting his cum into her warm asshole.

Harry throws himself deep into Lily. His balls churn and drain their fluids into Lily's tight asshole. He shoves deep inside of her and rams her until his balls keep unloading inside of her.

Lily collapses down onto the bed to become the recipient of the gift of her father's seed inside of her tight ass. Harry constantly unloads his semen inside of her tight little asshole with repeating thrusts until pulling completely away from her.

The aftermath of a good round of sex continues. Harry slides back and Lily pulls herself on the bed. She winces when her ass and the bubbling seed cumming out it comes down on the bed.

"Thanks, Daddy," Lily moans. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess," Harry remarks.

Lily collapses on Harry's chest and drifts off to a good night's rest. Her hand squeezes Harry's thigh in her sleep when she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: February 2nd, 2018**


	214. Simple Needs(Paige Dineen)

**Simple Needs(Paige Dineen from Scorpion)**

* * *

Two figures back off into the room. A beautiful brunette woman kisses a handsome dark-haired man on the lips. The only clothes the two wear are undergarments. The man dresses in a pair of black silk shorts which very scarcely hides what he offers, with the woman wearing a lacy purple bra, garter belt, stockings, and thong, the full set of lingerie. A shirt, pants, and a purple dress along with heels lay forgotten on the hotel room floor.

The gentleman, Harry Potter, kisses the woman's lips while also rubbing his hands all over her body. Paige Dineen responds by depending the kiss eagerly. His powerful frame pushes against her sensual one. Their lips, their tongues, their hands, move all over their bodies. They make it across the room and barely avoid knocking over a lamp.

Harry dances his fingers up the leg which crawls up his sides. Soft and covered with stockings, Paige most certainly brags of a nice set of legs. He uses his other hand to stroke her hair and causes a light moan to pass from her lips which still glue to his. Her mouth comes off of his after a moment.

"We did it."

"I know. And now we're doing this."

Another kiss follows with Harry knowing how much he sends this woman into a fit of pleasure. Moving his touch from the back of her leg all the way to her lower back most certainly sparks a primal need in her, it sparks a primal need in both of them. Harry pulls his tongue away from her mouth and then darts it back in. Another smack of lip upon lip action follows with Paige delving her tongue as deep in as possible. She goes as deep as it can go.

Harry lays back on the bed and allows her to get on top of him. Paige presses on his body and gives him an affection kiss on the side of his neck and then his ear. She sucks on Harry's neck while running her hands down his chest. She works one hand down his front and then moves down his body to reach the treasure she seeks.

At first, a tentative stroke follows with Paige nuzzling her face into Harry's shoulder. She pushes him a bit down on the bed while she moves on. Harry places a hand on the back of her neck.

"Go for it."

Paige removes the final piece of clothing on her and the instant she does, a marvel of manhood goes before her. She grasps the base with two of her fingers and leans on in.

Tonight's a night for her to let her hair down. Harry's more than willing to help her and he helps her in other ways too, in ways which she cannot even fully tell him. It makes her feel like a teenager again to be making out with this man, who is several years her junior. His exact age, well it's a cause of mystery. The only thing she gets out of Harry is that he can legally give consent and that's good enough for her.

Another long kiss follows with Paige rubbing her fingers against his rod. It grows and makes her even wetter. The feeling of Harry's hand creeping up her body adds excitement.

"You're ready for this, aren't you?"

She realizes how much she rubs against him in response to the arousal. Harry's fingers reach around and unclasp her bra. He sits up from the position the bed and takes one of Paige's breasts in hand. She can hardly believe the pleasure this touch brings her.

"You..."

Paige loses herself to thoughts of pleasure with Harry's mouth delving onto a nipple and sucking on it. A finger parts the back of Harry's head when he dives in to her breasts. She almost forgets about the cock in her hand given the pleasure Harry sucking on her nipples brings.

The reminder of something very hard and throbbing in her hand snaps Paige out of her thoughts. She positions herself with her panties sliding off. The stockings and garter belt remain in place, but she thinks it only adds to the allure of the situation. She guides Harry's manhood closer towards her needy slit.

Something this big never enters her body, but the overflow of lust visiting Paige makes her want to try. She wants to try and tame this beast and ride him all night long.

The sexy woman throwing herself over the edge to abandon with the amount of affection she gives him through caresses and kisses causes Harry to stand up even more. Her pussy lips slowly slip around his cock.

"Go for it. Oh, damn, your pussy is so tight."

"Mmm, it's because...it's been a long time."

Paige slides her wet pussy down onto Harry's hard rod which fills her up. Each inch of his cock slides into her wet and tight hole. The feeling of her box taking him in, slowly, but surely. This MILF really wants to ride and Harry wants to indulge her in this practice. He reaches up and then swipes one finger over her nipple.

"Ooooh!"

Harry stops the action of channeling just a small bit of magic over her nipple. Paige clamps her legs around his hips and arches herself back. She feels out her body, going over her breasts, down her stomach, and then to stroke her clit to give Harry a hell of a show. She rises and descends onto him with a slow moan coming from her.

She looks like an angel, and it's always those you may not expect who hold the deepest sexual desires. Paige rams her wet pussy around Harry's big cock. She fills up on him and then holds onto him. Paige really shows her vigor when slamming her wet box down onto Harry's massive rod. She moves up and descends down with the lust just building over her body.

The truth is, Paige cannot believe this happens, but she's most certainly not complaining about it. The depths Harry can get inside of her and the depths she pushes him inside of her both shock her. The shock to her system makes Paige just shake all over. Harry places his hands on her side and guides her even more.

She rides Harry for all of he's worth. No words come out of her mouth. Paige's lips pop together with the soft sounds of pleasure. Her handsome younger lover matches her motions and then at certain points thrusts a little harder than her. Paige never can measure when these thrusts happen, unfortunately.

All she knows is every single inch of her skin calls for the attention. Those hands create a discharge which Paige cannot even fully explain. It makes her body sing and makes her feel like a teenager, just craving what is to come next.

"I think...I'm close."

Paige manages these words in a soft voice. She realizes the arousal point hits her about as hard as humanly possible. Harry works his stiff rod into her slick center and almost pulls out before pushing into her again. Paige slaps her thighs down onto him.

"I know. Why don't you do it? Why don't you cum for me?"

Those words serve as a dinner bell to Paige. His hands do the rest of the work of pulling her over the edge. The pleasurable twitches start at the tips of her feet, which she realizes Harry's rubbing a hand over now that she positions just ride. It just explodes all over her body and makes her feel so warm and so good.

Finally, the release and the ride just rushes all over Paige. She drives down onto Harry and takes more of him inside of her then she thinks should be possible. Her pussy almost opens up like a gate which just needs a little oil to function. And Harry makes her rush like an overflow. He never once stops riding out the wave and she never stops riding him all the way through this orgasm.

The wet thighs smacking down at him at an accelerated rate make Harry feel really good. Another push causes his balls to swell. Paige tightens her grip on him and milks his rod.

"Good...you're so beautiful. I can watch you ride me all day...or just watch you at all."

Paige smiles and she shifts just enough to lean down. The two make out hotly and fast with Paige keeping a tight grip on Harry's cock. Harry tells from the look in her eyes that she wants to do everything possible to keep Harry at hand or at least between her legs.

Harry will not leave anyway. He works a finger down and flicks a spot on Paige's neck. She responds with a very deep moan with Harry filling her up and then almost sliding out before filling her again. Harry reaches down to play with a neglected part of the overall package, squeezing her ass and feeling it up.

A hand cups Paige's ass and a finger briefly teases her asshole. Confusion and wonder spread over Paige's eyes before she accepts what is going on with a soft moan.

"Oh, you kinky boy. Mommy likes."

The reminder of their age difference results in Harry pushing his manhood deep inside of her tight wet hole. Granted, it is more like an older sister-little brother type age difference, but why mess with something that gets him so hard? Harry pounds Paige so deep and so hard in her hole while also playing with another hole, he gets her going and wet again.

Paige raises up and balances her hands on Harry's chest. She rides him and takes more of his cock inside of her. His spear enters her body as another orgasm approaches.

At first, she isn't that sure about the anal play, but she admits, it has a certain spike. Harry's magical fingers make her consider the thought of trying to fit his cock back there.

Maybe not today, but maybe in the future, at least it's what Paige wants to think about. Paige pushes more of her tight box around Harry's big cock and rides him for everything she's work.

"Mmm, you really can go for a long time. Are you close?"

"Close enough. But, I want to feel you cum again."

Paige knows she works up to that point and she just keeps driving down more onto Harry in the process. His long rod spears her tight box and then pulls out of it. She teases the tip of it and rubs her clit against it to inflame her desires. She resumes the old position and drops down onto Harry. The rise and the fall drops her down onto Harry.

Closer, closer, Paige feels like she's about ready to reach the top of a roller coaster. Where the drop is very intense from the height she reaches. Her heart rate speeds up and palms cake with sweat. She grabs Harry's shoulder and rocks herself down onto his rod to fill up him. Her new drug, her new addiction, the man she knows can be there to scratch primal itches which she keeps under wraps, even to those closest to her.

Harry pushes up on the bed and keeps working his way into her. Flesh keeps smacking when Paige drives down. She can feel him tense up.

"I need you to do it inside me. Please. Don't pull out!"

Those words only cause Harry to fuck Paige even more vigorously. Her body descends down onto his cock in a repeating action. Paige screams out in pleasure. She takes the full cock inside and will not let go. She will not let go until the cum fires into her.

The two meet and everything stops shortly. Harry reaches up and grabs her before they aggressively kiss each other. Their passions inflaming by the mutual climax which is about to take place.

The first burst of warm cum makes Paige just clench down onto him hard. She tightens her legs around his body as well. His hand moves against her stocking clad leg and really grinds against it to make her orgasm intense. His other hand moves at a sudden blur, everywhere around her and Paige means everywhere.

Harry repeats his actions and spears into her. The tension releasing in his body sends his cum into her. The fact he makes her feel really good in the process with the pleasure he can bring causes him to just slam deep into her. Cum spills into Paige's womb.

Paige grabs onto Harry's shoulder and sinks down onto him to make sure not a single drop of cum is lost. Her wet thighs pounding down on Harry make him just enter her. He sees stars as does she from the amazing climax.

Then, the end happens. Paige drops down onto Harry's chest and the invader leaves her body, but leaves the results of what it does behind. She brushes strands of messy hair away from her face while pulling up. Their eyes lock into place.

"Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Paige almost rolls over off of him. Harry wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer towards him. Paige sizes when the two spoon against each other, in a position where Harry can take her again if he so pleases.

"I hope your friends enjoy the information I got them as well."

"They still don't know where you got it. All of the records were ash, and yet you got it to them pristine as ever."

"Well, we all have our secrets."

A gust of air on her ear sends another wave of passion through Paige. She's only a mortal woman and can take so much before she needs a rest. Still, Harry's able to relax her with his strong hands.

Almost like magic, as cliché and corny as it may sound.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 2/5/2018.**


	215. Sealing the Bargain(Ty Lee and Azula)

So, as you may know, the real world Breeding Ground was regulated to the blog. So there will be exclusive chapters there from time to time. This time out, we return to the wild and wacky world of professional wrestling, where Harry goes one on one with the current(as of February 2018) WWE RAW Women's Champion Alexa Bliss. Check it out by heading to the Real World Breeding Ground archive link on my profile page and clicking on "All the Right Moods." Every single other Real World Breeding Ground chapters is there if you want to read it. Or if you seeing a fictional wizard boning real life women squicks you out, then don't.

And now onto your feature presentation.

* * *

 **Sealing the Bargain(Azula and Ty Lee from Avatar: the Last Airbender).**

* * *

Harry sits across the room towards the elegantly dressed woman in front of him in red and her aide dressed in white. Princess Azula's hair pins back into a ponytail which flips down her back. A smile spreads over her face when she looks over the terms for the agreement Harry drew up for her.

"Hmm," Azula murmurs underneath her breath.

"So, do you find those terms agreeable, Princess?"

Azula nods in response. It is pretty much everything which is previously agreed upon and her emotions enter a state of intrigue of where this one is going to go.

"Well, Dragon, I would have to say these terms are quite agreeable. There's just one thing I am curious about. Ty Lee returned to me during your initial meeting and she would not shut up about your abilities."

This causes Ty Lee to shift over. Her legs cross over. Azula gives her a warning look and Ty Lee says absolutely nothing in response.

"I want to see if you are equipped as she says," Azula tells him.

"You mean you want to see…."

Azula reaches in and puts a hand on his lap. Her hand steadily slides up and rubs Harry through his pants. Harry maintains eye contact with the Princess despite feeling her fingers tenderly stroke his manhood through his pants.

"Well, I'm sure seeing is believing."

"Yes," she agrees. Another stroke runs down his pants. "I want to see the merchandise and I want to see if it's as advertised. So, let's get you out of those pants so I can get a closer look."

Azula tapers off as she already feels something large and throbbing pushing against her hand. Perhaps it is worthy as advertised. She pulls down Harry's pants to reveal the first few inches of his throbbing cock. Azula places her hand on the meaty stick and raises an eyebrow. She remains cool under fire despite him packing a very impressive piece of equipment underneath his shorts.

"So far, so good," she tells him. "But, there are many men out there who have large spears and don't have the technique to use them. Therefore, I'm going to have to see how good your technique is and how well your spear withstands….a structured attack."

Azula slides her hand from the tip of Harry's cock all the way down to the base and squeezes it. Harry stops her and pulls her arm away. He yanks Azula into a kiss. This particular gesture is one that very few men will have the balls to do. Harry not only kisses Azula, but also forces his way into her mouth. She puts a hand to his jaw and almost acts as if she forces him away. Then, Azula clamps her hand around Harry's cheek and kisses him harder. Those lips meet together with a hungry kiss.

A couple more strokes and a tug of his cock pushes it against her. Harry pulls away from Azula to leave her lips all puffy. Ty Lee shifts her legs over and watches, both awed and really turned on by someone getting the better of Azula, even in some small way.

"I've showed you mine. Now it's time to see yours."

Harry pulls open the buttons of the shirt and allows the very expensive garment to pool to the ground. Azula's ample chest fills up a lacy red bra. He moves down to comb a finger over her toned belly and then down between her legs. Harry's fingers work down her garment and leave Azula in a skimpy red pair of undergarments. They are made of the most elegant material and Harry cups her down between her legs.

"Perfect," Harry says. "You were saying something about testing the durability of a spear?"

A wicked smile goes over the face of Princess Azula. She turns around, hair flipping and locks eyes with Ty Lee. Her hand grips Harry at the base.

"Don't move," Azula warns Ty Lee. "Not until I tell you. Understand?"

Ty Lee confirms with a nod. Azula, with a smile, moves around and grabs Harry by his cock. The hard cock pushes down. Azula reaches down to grope Harry's balls and give them a hard squeeze. Azula comes down, lips snaking around Harry's head with a suck on the top of his head. She pulls away and then licks him from the face all the way to the balls and sucks on them.

A groan passes between Harry's lips. Azula's moist lips worship his balls and start sucking on them. Her hand moves up and down to pump his cock with a slow and sensual handsome in time with sucking on Harry's balls. Azula climbs up and worships Harry's hard cock. She keeps giving his cock the royal treatment and gets him nice and wet before slipping into her mouth.

Azula puts her hand on the underside of his cock. She pulls all the way off of Harry and takes him into her mouth. Azula coughs for only a second. She maintains the actions and the hard sucking on Harry.

Ty Lee observes Harry's hands guiding to the back of Azula's head. She keeps her hands pressing down upon her thighs. Ty Lee follows the order of Azula, knowing full well there will be consequences. Harry smiles over at Ty Lee, who returns the smile nervously.

Then, with Harry making eye contact with the silent observer, Harry rams his cock deeper into Azula's mouth and causes her to gag. Azula's nails rake Harry's leg to the point where they will draw blood on a normal person. Ty Lee bites down on her lip and keeps a scream from coming out of her.

Harry pulls his cock out of her mouth and shoves it deep inside of Azula's warm oral hole.

"I always knew you would have the perfect mouth for taking a real man's cock."

Azula says nothing in response. She just keeps sucking. The fact this stud among men does not succumb to the warm pleasures of her royal blowjob. Azula runs her fingers against Harry's balls and tugs on them. A couple of sucks bring him closer.

"Stop."

Azula, with regret, pulls herself up. Harry reaches in and takes the bra strap. Azula's round breasts pop up with perky nipples and they stand firm and round. Harry reaches down and slides her panties off. A small strip of dark hair lays between her. Harry grabs her and feels a lot of round flresh to grab on.

"You want my cock inside of you," Harry breaths.

"Yes," Azula tells him. "I'm going to fuck all of the cum out of you, and there's nothing you can do but sit there and take it like a good little dragon."

She coos in his ear and Harry just humors her. Azula climbs on Harry's lap and positions his cock towards her entrance. The first three inches of Harry's cock enters her. Azula rolls her fingers against Harry's shoulder and drops down onto him. His balls smack against her ass when Azula rises and drops onto him.

A new fire hits Azula and her breasts start to bounce. She throws her head back and moans.

Ty Lee's fingers tremble as she shifts the front of her komodo open. She sneaks a small caress of her breasts, a small swipe of her pussy, and a small flick of her clit. Like a little kid trying to sneak sweets before dinner, Ty Lee tries to see how much she can get away from.

"YES!" Azula moans. "You do know how to use this…oooh, I can't fucking believe how deep it is in me. I bet you'd give me such strong and beautiful daughters…with your cock and your cum!"

She tightens her grip around Harry's waist and keeps bouncing up and down. The formerly proud Princess succumbs to the spear which drops many women down to the ground. Harry tilts her back and kisses down her neck. Harry licks down her ear and then moves over to attack her breasts. His hands roam on her lower back and them Azula's ass. He's touching her all over and making her feel so good.

The snug tightness of Azula's perfect pussy wraps around Harry's long cock and makes him push up into her. His hips push up to meet her constantly. Her body is a wonderland Harry pushes.

"Does that feel good?" Harry asks with a squeeze of her breasts.

"Yes! Do it again! AGAIN!"

Azula's commanding tone entices Harry to do just that again. His cock swells the deeper he pushes into Azula's warm womanhood. He pushes up and down.

And Ty Lee chances a moment to slide her fingers into her tight pussy while Azula rides Harry's cock with no shame. And Ty Lee has about as much shame while furiously masturbating her own pussy. She slides those fingers in and out at a rapid fire rate. She hungrily keeps throwing her head back in stark relief. Her neck rolls back and around and more moans come out.

The two lovers meet with each other with the delightful smack of firm flesh crossing around the room. Azula's thighs keep smacking down onto Harry's balls. Harry pushes up and ensures that his lover feels his cum.

"I demand your seed."

Harry grabs a hearty handful of Azula's perfect ass and drives her down onto his cock. She sees stars from cumming so hard. Another rise and another fall drives more pleasure through her loins. Azula moans and thrashes down onto him.

"One more time," Harry groans.

He is very close. Harry just wants to feel Azula's warm pussy wrap around him one more time and pump his hard cock. She slides down to the base and then stretches down onto him.

Azula cums first all over Harry. She sees stars and yet keeps riding her orgasm all the way to the end. Harry's thick, potent balls keep slapping down on her body. Azula tightens her pussy around Harry's hard cock and rises almost all the way up before dropping all the way down onto him.

"Baby, it feels so good," Azula moans in Harry's ear with a nail digging into the side of it.

Now, Harry has to rise up and drive his huge cock into her warm pussy. Azula closes around him and then releases him. Harry keeps planting his rod inside of her.

"It would feel even better if you came for me."

"I'm on my way."

The two lovers scream and a third just barely stops herself from letting out a scream. Harry drives his big cock hard into Azula's tightening pussy. She stretches around Harry the deeper he pushes into her and then he pulls completely out of her before going into her again.

The large blasts of cum shakes Azula's body. Harry only doubles down on the worship of her breasts. Azula's tightening, warm pussy clamps down and milks Harry. She shakes and sees stars when Harry fills her up with so much cum.

A second passes before Azula pulls away from Harry. She turns around and catches Ty Lee diddling herself. Azula's eyes narrow and she crosses the room.

"I told you not to move."

Azula grabs Ty Lee's hand and pulls it away from her.

"Please, Azula," Ty Lee breaths. "I can't help it. It was so ho…."

Her words give way to a moan with Azula slipping Ty Lee's cum soaked fingers into her mouth and sucking on them. Azula works her hands over Ty Lee's body and keeps sucking her fingers. The rest of Ty Lee's garments fall to the ground. She pulls away from and motions for Ty Lee to stand. Like the obedient pet, Ty Lee rises to her feet with shaky knees.

Harry's cock rises up and Azula backs up into her. Her ass rubs against his cock while the Princess fondles the chest and ass off her aid.

"I guess I'm going to have to hold your hands every step of the way," Azula breaths. "You're just a slut who can't help herself."

"Yes, I'm your pet slut," Ty Lee reminds her.

"Don't forget it."

Azula mounts Harry's cock while also holding Ty Lee's hands and grasping them tight. She sinks down onto Harry's cock while facing Ty Lee. She makes sure the girl's eyes are locked onto Azula's pussy sliding up and down Harry's pole. Ty Lee gives up a hot and frustrated moan the deeper Azula pushes her way down Harry's pole. The smacking of flesh entices her.

Harry reaches in and touches the ass of the sexy woman driving herself down onto her. His hands move up and then gropes her chest. Azula's hair flips back and Harry attacks the back of the neck. Azula rewards the actions of her lover by the milking of his love muscle with her warm, velvety walls.

"Don't be too hard on her. You are hot riding my hard cock. And it feels so good to have it inside of you. Knowing especially that it restored to life so quickly."

Sweat rolls down Azula's face. Yes, it is hot and it is also hot to have his fingers on her nipples. Her pussy, already loaded with cum, receives the huge intrusion. Those balls swell up and are a further indication of the man's prowess. And his hands roam all over her body and touch Azula in ways she can only dream about. She tightens her grip on Ty Lee's hands and force them to the ground.

"She'll get my hard cock in a minute. After I'm done with you. After, she kneels between your legs and sucks my cum out of your pussy like a good little pet."

Ty Lee's thighs rub together and there's no other way to relieve herself. She doubts its going to be merely a minute. The greedy look and the moans cumming from her. Azula places one hand on her chest and Ty Lee wastes no time squeezing the large breast.

"Good, worship those tits like you never worshipped anything before."

Harry groans at the display in front of him. Azula's pussy clutches him tighter than before. His balls keep slamming against her wet pussy, repeating their actions driving against her walls. Azula stretches against him and then snaps back around him.

The Princess throws her head back and cums hard around Harry's cock. She coats it with her juices. Then, Harry pulls himself out of her and pushes inside of her. Balls slap Azula's thighs hard and fast with Harry repeating the ritual until he leaves marks on Azula's taut thighs.

"Keep it up!" Azula moans. "Cum for me! Oh fuck, cum for me!"

Azula cums one more time and soaks Harry's cock from the tip all the way down to the base with her womanly juices. The fire in her eyes reflects in the mirror and she's glad Harry keeps going on. He keeps driving this hard cock inside of her in different ways, and makes her body feel really good.

Two swollen balls dance against Azula's warm entrance and start to demand they serve her. Harry clutches her shoulder and then squeezes her ass with his other hand. His balls lurch up and start to fire inside of her. For the second time, a load of cum coats her.

Azula's constant state of orgasm fills her body up with a burning pleasure. Harry touches her and makes her moan and bounce on his hard cock. Her tightening walls keep releasing and squeezing him with a constant state of repetition until Azula slumps forward on Harry. Harry holds her up.

Now, Azula lies on the couch, legs spread, and cum flowing out of it like a river. She looks up and meets Ty Lee's gaze. Ty Lee smiles and licks her lips at the river of cum bubbling from between Azula's legs.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up your mess."

She crawls to lick the strand of cum on Azula's leg and keeps moving down. Her perfect ass sticks up for Harry to reach out and grab. The skilled woman keeps moving down and keeps licking the dribbles of cum away from Azula's thighs.

Azula shifts herself off to one side and Ty Lee now buries herself face down into her pussy. It was not the first time Ty Lee performs this action, although the first time she does with cum oozing between Azula's thighs. The act of obedience sends a buzz through Azula.

Not to be denied, Harry crawls over to Ty Lee and puts a hand on her back. Her pussy is very wet from all of the playing. The heat calls Harry in. He touches his hard cock against Ty Lee's warm slit.

"Oh, I've missed this," Harry groans.

Harry plows Ty Lee with one small shove. She just demands to be fucked and is built for his cock. Both girls are made to take his cock and Harry gives them what they desire, what any able-bodied woman he meets desires. Harry pushes himself inside of Ty Lee's snug pussy and works into her. His balls keep dancing against her thighs from the constant repetition of Harry working in and out of her.

Azula's pussy throbs at the moans Ty Lee is making. She just lost Harry's cock, but now wants it again. Ty Lee keeps up with the pussy licking and ensures Azula is not too bored waiting for her turn again. Two very skilled legs push around Ty Lee's head and keep working her down into her pussy.

Ty Lee throws her head back for a second and makes sure it does not stray. The inside of her body bursts with sexual vigor the deeper Harry slams his hard cock inside of her. Harry fills up her pussy and then empties her out. His balls keep slapping her warm thighs and give her the promise of the load to come.

The twelve inches of cock bury inside of her body. Ty Lee clutches her hands against the side of Azula's leg and moans out loud in pleasure. Every time Harry hits her, it's good.

"You're going to cum hard for me. Aren't you?"

Ty Lee agrees to him and accepts his cock inside of her tight body. Her pussy closes in on Harry. He pulls almost out of her and then rams into her harder than ever before. The twelve inches of throbbing male endowment keeps its work inside of Ty Lee.

"Keep licking," Azula demands of Ty Lee.

Obedience hits the woman extremely hard. Harry's balls slapping against her from behind and his hands exploring her body drive her completely mad with lust. Her breasts position themselves perfectly for Harry to squeeze and he does not disappoint. He works Ty Lee's generous melons over with his hands with a couple more tweaks of her nipples. He pulls out of her and slams into her hard.

The ride ramps up and Harry ensures that Ty Lee cums hard for him on a constant and repeated loop. He draws out the orgasms a little bit more before sliding his big cock inside of her waiting pussy. Harry pulls from her and drives himself hard into her one more time.

"Again," Ty Lee moans, begging for his cock with lust burning through her eyes. "Please!"

"Your mouth should be busy," Azula tells her sternly.

"So…."

Those hands grab Ty Lee's head and force her to keep eating Azula out.

Harry moves himself up and drives his hard cock down inside of her juicy pussy. His hands squeeze her tight ass and give it a tight slap before working inside of her on a constant basis. He keeps filling her up with so much cock that she feels like it's going to pull her apart.

The end comes for Harry. He rams into Ty Lee and then fills up her body. Several blasts of warm cum spill into her and coat the walls of his sexy young lover. Harry rises back and drives inside of her tight body. Repeating thrusts inside of her body empties Harry's balls inside of her tight pussy.

Harry pulls out and allows Ty Lee to drop down on the couch. The very second Harry's out, Azula pulls herself over to him and takes her breasts before wrapping them around Harry's cock. She rubs her tits up and down the pole to get Harry up to full mast in no time.

"I want more," Azula demands of him.

"Of course, someone like you always needs more."

Princess Azula smiles, glad he gets the message. And soon, she'll get his cock again.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/7/2017.**


	216. Something Hard(Rangiku Matsumoto)

There's another blog exclusive chapter, featuring Barbara Gordon and Mary-Jane Watson. Head to Blog Exclusive Chapter Archives by either the direct link on the profile page or the Page of Important Links, the Web of Chaos Archives, and either the Blog Exclusive Chapter or Breeding Ground Archives. It's titled "Fiery."

And now with the shameless smut.

* * *

 **Something Hard(Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach)**

* * *

The door to a luxury suite bursts open. Two figures, unable to keep their hands off of each other, run their hands over the others bodies. The woman of the two gasps in the air when the gentleman runs his fingertips over the edge of her breasts and causes her to mentally break with a couple of moans.

A shaking hand finds the light switch to put both of the figures into process. The man props the woman against the wall and runs his hand down her stocking clad leg and disappears underneath her dress. A gasp and a moan follows with the man rubbing against her entrance through her panties.

Rangiku Matsumoto dresses in a very form fitting red dress. Her large chest threatens to overflow through the fabric of the dress. It does not help when the man tugs at the straps and lets the dress drop. Her strawberry blonde hair sticks to her face and her blue eyes peak out alluringly from it. The handsome man leans in and kisses her.

Harry Potter attacks the neck of this goddess who he picked up at the bar. He reaches behind the space between them and the wall. He pulls Rangiku away slightly to squeeze her. Harry squeezes her ass and then moves down her body.

"You came here for a couple of hard drinks. And you're going to get something else hard."

Rangiku's panties fly off and Harry touches her between her legs. She shifts her thighs together only to accept Harry's fingers between them. She feels something hard pressing against her belly. Harry lifts one leg up and then plants some kisses down it.

Harry zeroes in on that particular part of her body. He hikes her dress up and zeros in. The warmth starts to draw Harry's big cock inside of her body. Harry holds the back of her thighs and closes in deeper inside of her. Harry pulls almost all the way and then shoves himself deep inside of her.

"OOH!" she screams. "You're so big."

It's true, the biggest, hardest cock she's ever felt pierces Rangiku's warm canal. The love rod keeps working its way inside of her. His hands are moving over her body.

Harry's driven completely around the bend. This woman has a body built for sin and more importantly, built to get one thing inside of her. His hard cock slams deep into her body. Ragniku throws her legs around Harry to make sure he is closer towards her. He keeps working his way into her inviting center with a constant barrage of thrusts inside of her. She throws her head back and gives a very hungry moan.

"These babies need room to breathe."

Two very round, obscenely large, perfectly shaped breasts pop out of her dress. Harry runs his fingers over her nipple and he can feel her toes curling against his lower back. Harry takes further attention and surveys her chest. She throws her head back.

"Are there even letters in the Alphabet to describe how large these are?"

Rangiku throws her hips back and accepts more of Harry's massive cock inside of her tight canal. Every time Harry shoves inside of her, there's a little bit more desire building in her. She holds onto Harry and gives his ass a very intense squeeze with her legs.

Harry grabs her hard tits and then buries his face between them as much as he buries his cock inside of her. These increasing sensations only makes Rangiku throw her head back and want even more. She throws herself up towards him and inhales all of Harry's cock inside of her very tight canal. Harry works his way inside of her tight pussy and pulls back before slamming into her.

"Ohhh!" she breaths hungrily. "More…bite me right there."

Harry nibbles on her cleavage and then licks it. The rush of juices squiring out of Rangiku only makes Harry drive himself into her harder. He pulls out of her and then drives inside of her one more time. Harry plants his thick cock inside of her.

"Baby, oh fuck me," Rangiku breaths in his ear. "That's….that's what I want you to give me. Give me…give me your cock…right here…right now!"

Harry plunges hard inside of her. His balls swell from the feeling of Rangiku tightly hugging him. His fingers pull on the nipples and then sucks on them. He spends some time really exploring her body. Every tantalizing curve is more delicious than the last one. Each curve calls to Harry. Each curve entices Harry to further explore and further touch the woman.

He's getting very close and he can feel Rangiku tightening against him. Harry pulls almost out of her warm pussy, but not for long. The wet, tight, and very hot sexual sheath drives Harry back down into her. The sound of his hard balls smacking against her firm thighs increases.

Every inch of Rangiku's body is completely on fire. She touches Harry's body completely and takes a couple of deep breaths the harder Harry plunges inside of her body. Her hands are shameless with what they gran and his cock is never ending.

This round of intense love making comes to an end soon enough. Harry slams himself into Rangiku. Her tight walls clamp down onto him and milk his cock. Harry pushes almost all the way out of her. His swollen cock head touches her womanhood before shoving inside of her. His balls keep slapping against her the harder Harry goes and the harder he reaches her end.

"Yes," she manages with a couple of light whimpers coming from her body.

"My turn," Harry warns her.

She's not going to relinquish this piece of art from inside of her. Harry pulls back and slams into her. The churning of his cock and balls fills Rangiku with an overflow of cum. The juices shoot inside of her and begin to spill inside of her warm pussy.

Rangiku holds onto Harry and makes sure he does not leave her. His massive cock spears its way inside of her tight pussy with a couple more pushes. Harry pulls out of her almost all the way and then plunges inside of her. Rangiku throws her head back and enjoys the last few pushes of Harry's throbbing cock entering her perfectly warm cunt.

"Mmm, it's so good, isn't it?"

Harry pulls his way out of Rangiku and allows her to drop down onto the ground a little bit. He decides to make her way to the bed.

"I'm not finished yet."

This was the attitude Harry hopes for. Rangiku rushes over to the bed and throws her legs over Harry's hips. She pushes her lips against his with a very intense kiss. Her nails start to run down Harry's body. Harry puts his hand underneath her ass and gives it a squeeze.

"I should hope not."

Rangiku drops down with a small gesture. She scoops up her large breasts and then puts them on either side of Harry's cock. Harry's cock enters the valley between her breasts. The pure warmth and mountains of flesh comes close to driving Harry behind the end.

"I could fuck these titties all day."

The invitation to do is so inviting Harry has to take the woman up on them. These mountains of tits grab Harry in them and swallow him up. Harry holds onto her and pushes more of his cock inside of her warm breasts. Harry pulls all the way out of her and then pushes him back into them.

"I want to feel your cum all over them," Rangiku breaths.

His cock pops out of the massive mountains every now and then. They feel so firm as Harry pushes away on these natural big tits. His balls start swelling underneath the touch and he pushes himself back towards her. He grabs her breasts from where they are and digs his nails into them.

Rangiku almost protests. Pleasure overwhelms her with Harry touching her. Her leg almost crumples. Harry holds onto her breasts and starts really going to town on them. Those big balls striking her chest show Rangiku how she's made the right choice about the man to take home and fuck tonight.

And Harry finds himself glad for her earlier dragging him up the stares while promising to do sinful things to him and allow sinful things to be done to her.

"Oh, they're just too much," Harry groans.

Rangiku throws her breasts around Harry's massive cock and feels how rock-hard it is inside of her cleavage. She throws herself up and down and takes more of Harry's hard cock inside of her. She bounces up and down until she gets what she wants.

And what Rangiku wants is Harry's big load painting her tits. She throws her breasts down and then stretches out over Harry. Harry throws his head up and accepts her big heavenly chest dropping down on him. He plants his big cock inside of her warm cleavage. The depths of which Harry goes is stunning and then he cannot hold back much longer.

He unleashes glops of cum all over Rangiku's chest and paints it completely white. He throws his hands back against her and crushes her warm chest within him. His cock spurts like a fountain to send its cum all over her chest and all over her face.

Her next action makes Harry as hard as a rock one more time. Rangiku drags her breast up to her mouth and sucks the cum which hangs from her nipple off. She throws her neck back in stark relief and moans before turning away from Harry. Her ass pokes out of her garment and Harry grabs ahold of it.

"Come here!"

Harry lays back on the bed and Rangiku crawls where her legs are pressed on top of Harry's. His cock slaps against her opening and threatens to go inside for the invasion of her perfectly tight pussy. Harry's hands roll over her lower back and dance up and down her.

Two strong hands cupping her ass gets Rangiku all riled up for the cock going inside of her. He treats her body like his own personal fuck toy and she loves it.

Her pussy juices already spill over his cock before its inside of her from this position. Harry groans and enjoys how tight her pussy is going to feel from this particular angle. His cock angles its way closer towards her and pushes against Rangiku's wet opening. He throws himself back and drives his cock a few inches inside of her before pulling back and then taking the plunge.

It's so good, so much cock entering her body from this particular angle. Harry pulls out of her almost all the way and shoves his big cock inside of her tight opening. Harry holds his hands against her backside and moves against her. His cock shoves deep inside of her body.

"Take me, harder!" Rangiku yells.

She gets on her hands on the bed to allow Harry better access to her breasts. She grabs the edge of the bed from what Harry is doing. Harry is working himself deep inside of her.

"You can't help, and cum for me," Harry tells her without any shame in his voice. "You can't help, but lose yourself when my cock enters your slutty little pussy!"

Rangiku cannot help and moan when Harry fills her tight pussy with his massive cock. It stretches her and makes her lose it completely. Harry rams his big cock inside of her on a constant and repeated basis. He stretches her out and then pulls out of her before pushing into her.

The very amazing warmth Harry feels keeps bringing his cock inside of her. His balls keep throbbing the harder he pushes inside of her.

Coherence falls by the wayside to Rangiku moaning. She's given herself to this main and his train of a cock which gives bringing her to orgasms. He stuffs it into her pussy which tightens around him. Now that he's already cum twice tonight, it appears he has even more in the tank. And even more time to toy with Rangiku's sinful body. Each touch drives her beyond mad.

"Good, good girls get what they need. And bad girls get something else."

Harry smacks her bubble butt hard. The sound of hand smacking against firm and ample flesh only makes Harry more willing to take her on the bed. She throws her head back and moans. Harry manipulates her body by touching all of the spots which drive her over the bend. Harry plants his hard cock repeatedly inside of her.

He spends the next little while indulging in a very willing bed pet. Every time he introduces new pleasures into Rangiku's mind and touches her to the depths which she does not dream, she comes undone just a little bit more.

Rangiku throws her head back and loses it. She can feel Harry's thick spear piercing her in so many ways possible. The hard throbbing cock shoves deep inside of her body. Harry touches her ample ass and squeezes it. A finger pushes inside of her warm asshole and she tenses against him.

"And it's now your turn again."

Harry fills her up all the way. He presses his body against hers and really gets into the tightness of her pussy. Rangiku closes her walls around and clutches onto the bed. Harry pulls out of her and drives his massive prick inside of her tight body.

Finally, Harry gives way and sends another load inside of her. He presses against Rangiku and rides her out. He can feel the pleasure of his body releasing the build-up inside of her. His hands keep working over the body of the goddess and makes her moan. He indulges in the warmth for as long as possible.

A few final thrusts to leave her dropping down onto the bed with a smile crossing over her face. Rangiku throws her head back and rolls over. She opens her legs up and sees Harry descend to the top of her once again. His cock is hard and ready one more time.

"Give me that cock," she demands of him.

Harry spreads her legs and pushes them into the air before shoving himself in them. The lust burning through this woman only increases with Harry rising up and dropping down into her. Tonight was far from over. It only just begins.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/9/2018.**


	217. Reaching(Kimberly Hart)

**Reaching(Kimberly Hart from Power Rangers)**

* * *

"Easy does it, it's a bit of a sprain. I think you just overdid it."

Kimberly Hart closes her eyes as she leans against the handsome young man holding her up. Putting weigh on her ankle at this particular point is a bit difficult to her to do. The only saving grace is it could be a whole lot worse than it really is. The athletic brunette walks on her ankle with her trainer, Harry Potter, walking her into the shower room to take a pretty good look at it.

She dresses in a pink tank top and a pair of tight black spandex shorts which fits her body in all of the right places. To be honest, Kimberly hopes this workout goes a bit better, but overdoing it causes her ankle to be hurt. She closes her eyes, grits her teeth, and more importantly takes a deep breath.

Kimberly plops down on the bench outside of the showers so Harry can look her over.

"You think it's not too bad?"

Harry shakes his head.

"No, it's a pretty common injury. I have to admit, things could be a lot better for you. All I have to do is apply the right amount of pressure to it...if you don't mind."

"Go for it."

Kimberly trusts Harry knows what he's doing. His hand touches the back of her foot and it causes a few shivers to come down her spine with his fingers stroking her ankle in all of the right places. A warmth comes up her body and it makes her feel so much better.

"Yes. That is much better."

She lets out this sound in a breathy tone. Harry's fingers strokes all the way up the back of her legs and then pulls away from her.

"Try and stand on it, please?"

Kimberly gets up to her feet at Harry's question. She's a bit ginger with her movements. All and all, the ankle really feels much better. It wasn't too bad, but things could be worse. She turns to him with a smile.

"It's a bit shaky, but I think I'm on the road...I can hit the showers...but...do you think you could join me?"

This question causes Harry to raise an eyebrow. Kimberly looks back at him with a smile crossing her face. She extends a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just, that I would hate to see my ankle go out from underneath me when I was in the shower. You know how embarrassing that would be. If you were there, then things would be alright."

Kimberly gives Harry one of those smiles and hopes to encourage him or entice him. She stands up and wraps her arms around him.

"Besides, someone like you, you must work out a bit of a sweat, with these women all day. I mean, being their personal trainer...and it will conserve a lot of water."

Harry just smiles and steps back away from her. Kimberly turns to the shower and slips off her tank top and then unclips her bra. She allows both garments to fall to the floor. Then she slips off her shorts and leaves her thong. Without any shame, she pulls the thong down her legs and allows it to hit the floor.

If she's perfectly honest and most times Kimberly is, she's been looking to get naked with Harry for quite some time. And speaking of naked, Kimberly turns around and sees him in all of his glory. His toned and muscular body makes Kimberly drool in more ways then one. Her thighs rub together with a growing amount of friction and her desire for him only increases.

A certain part of him catches her attention.

Harry smiles and looks at Kimberly's nice athletic body in all of it's splendor. She's not the first person to take the job. Nice breasts, a tight stomach, wide hips, and long legs, with dripping lips and a nice covering of pubic hair over her nether lips, she looks like a wet dream.

The shower comes on and Kimberly enters the shower. Harry comes in and enters the shower to get with her. The water covers her body with droplets coming down on it. Kimberly takes a deep breath and starts lathering her body up for him, taking time to move the soap around her lovely frame in circles. The dripping of the soap catches Harry's attention.

"Get my back?"

Harry wastes no time in putting the soap on his hands and running his hands down Kimberly's fine body. He goes down a bit further and he hears some soft moans coming from her body. His cock pushes against the back of her leg and this does not cause her to protest. It only causes her to lean in more so he can get her ass and the back of her legs. He takes plenty of time getting her body.

"I should...do you next."

He turns around with Kimberly pushing her hands against his muscular chest and then move around to wash his back. The beautiful brunette works his body over with subtle circles and then drags her nails completely down. She pulls away with a smile, showcasing her hungry desire for him.

Kimberly squeezes Harry's firm ass underneath the pretext of washing it. She slips a finger in between his ass cheeks and then leans before to kiss him on the side of his neck. Her other hand moves against him and then grabs onto a certain part of his body. She strokes his cock with the soap lubricating her hand.

"Mmm, make sure everything is clean, right?"

Harry turns around with Kimberly's hand still clenching his cock. The two move in to each other and kiss the other on the lips. Their firm and tender kiss follows through, with Harry grabbing Kimberly's hips and pushing her into the wall. The sexy woman takes a deep breath.

A leg lifts up and wraps around Harry's waist. Kimberly pulls Harry into her more closely than ever before. Her other leg joins her.

"I want you...ever since we've been working together, I hoped you would fuck me."

The limber girl slides her legs up and shows her flexibility by spreading out as far as possible. Harry puts a hand on both of her ankles to steady her. His cock slides against her entrance and it's about ready to take him in. So much desire spreads between then.

Harry feels up her athletic body before driving his cock into her.

"Baby, you feel so good! Get in deeper with me."

His cock is so big and Kimberly cannot even begin to process. It's the biggest cock ever, but it makes sense given there's so much about Harry that's larger than life. Her hand presses against Harry's neck and encourages him to shove into her body.

The slapping of wet flesh grows. Harry makes sure to cause the shower to become less than slick with a handy little spell when also driving his full length into Kimberly. She hangs onto him with moans only escalating the deeper Harry plants his rod into her.

"Harry...I don't...OH FUCK!"

Kimberly clamps her walls around him and encourages Harry to go in a little bit deeper. His balls keep slapping against her thighs and show just how full they are. Sparks of energy surround them and weeks, months, of sexual tension comes to a bubbling head. Harry touches her in all of the right places.

He pulls out for a tease and slides his cock head against her wet pussy lips. Harry drives his big cock into her tightening pussy and keeps working away at her. Kimberly breaths in and breaths out. He pulls out of her completely and leaves her panting against the wall.

"Turn around."

Obedience happens and Kimberly presses herself against the wall. Harry's fingers caress over the woman's body and keeps lifting her up. His fingers keep stroking her.

"I think you deserve a reward for all you've done."

That comment strikes Kimberly as strange. Does he...how can he? Nothing other than Harry's powerful hands stroking her enters Kimberly's mind. Harry rolls his hands up, back, and forth over her body. His cock dangles between her legs and rubs against her entrance.

Kimberly tries to spread her legs in encouragement. She wants Harry deep inside of her. She wants this cock burying into her body and stretching her out in pretty much every single way possible. Harry cups her juicy ass and pushes against her. The feeling of lust building in Kimberly's body shows just how much control Harry holds over her arousal.

"I'm going to make you want me forever."

Harry tells her this in the most matter of fact manner possible. There's no question about it. What Harry wants, Harry will have at this particular point. He sends his cock pressing up against her entrance and almost pulls out from her. His meat spear gets ever so close to entering her wet hole.

"Yes, please."

A hand caressing Kimberly's back makes her body just size up with increasing pleasure. The amplification causing by his hands over her back all over her ass, and then grinding between her legs pretty much causes Kimberly to lose it.

Then, Harry goes in deep inside of her. Very deep, to the point where it just fills her up beyond anything she ever can comprehend.

"You're so wet, it's almost obscene. I wonder how many times you thought about this. Well, don't worry, I've always wanted this as well. The minute I saw you, I knew that I had sample your beauty up close and personal."

The hot woman writhing against the shower law while Harry controls her arousal is a pretty good feeling. He keeps rocking against her.

Harry drives his big cock into her on a repeated and never ending loop. He stretches out her pussy and makes Kimberly just squirm against the wall. The deeper he rams into her, the more she feels. The more she feels, the faster Harry drives himself into her tightening womanhood. He really causes her to lose it on the alter of his big, meaty cock.

The feelings of fulfillment hit Kimberly. He pulls her against the wall and then pushes her back in. It's only inevitable what is about to happen. His balls keep slapping against her thighs from behind. Harry pulls almost completely out of her and just lightly taps her clit.

This one shot causes Kimberly to almost collapse. Harry holds her up firmly and then pushes her back against the wall. The sensitivity in her body is at a heightened pace now. Every time Harry touches her is like she gets stuck with something which increases her pleasure tenfold.

Harry touches her a lot and manipulates her arousal to a new height. Her body becomes his to grab and to manipulate. Every inch of flesh becomes a lightning rod for his fingers.

The tight, wet squeezing of his cock brings Harry closer to his edge. He slaps his large balls against Kimberly when driving into her. The Pink Power Ranger's body becomes his. He pulls her up against the wall to touch her breasts.

"You like this. You like being my own personal fuck toy. Don't you? It turns you on. Don't lie to me. It turns you on to be dominated like this by me."

Kimberly's mouth hangs open. This powerful man having his way with her in the shower ,which she invites him in, it makes her feel so alive. And it feels so good to have him touching her and stretching her pussy out on his cock. Harry pulls away from her and then puts his cock into her.

"No need to answer. I can tell more than enough by your state. And these hard nipples. This sweaty body...and this tight, dripping pussy. You really are something, aren't you?"

His fingers dance their deadly symphony all over Kimberly's body. The lightening rod escalates her feelings and increase the pleasure over her. Harry presses his mouth over her neck and sucks on it. He keeps drilling her even more.

"Are you close? Because I am as well."

"Keep going to the end...please. Fuck me raw! Cum in me! Cum in me and make me yours forever."

"You are mine."

Harry holds onto her waist and jackhammers his cock into her. It reaches the point where Kimberly's tight hole just gives way to his massive thrusts. He cannot hold on for much longer. All he can do is keep fucking her into a dripping puddle of nothing. He pulls out of her and pushes into her.

She sizes up around him and they both know their mutual orgasm is here. Harry plants himself against her and drills her into the shower wall. The streaks on the wall show where her hands clench when she tries to gain some level of grip on the wall.

Finally, it happens with Harry spearing into her one more time. An explosion follows with Harry spilling his seed into the body of yet another willing womb and willing her completely out. He keeps holding Kimberly's body and keeps driving himself into her.

The first blast of seed brings a taboo pleasure within Kimberly. More following just light her up. She holds onto Harry and milks his cock just as much as he manipulates her body. Each spurt of seed spills her her at a measured rate. Kimberly cannot hold on for too much longer.

"Mmm, I love...I love this."

Harry pushes his finger down onto her nipple and then releases her. Kimberly almost slides down the wall before Harry pulls her up and finishes her off.

The two part ways with each other. Kimberly turns around, a huge glop of cum just flowing out of her. Her nipples still stick up hardy. Harry reaches in and pinches one which sends her to attack his lips with a passionate kiss and feeling up his balls.

It's back to the races once again as something triggers in Kimberly's mind. An itch which Harry scratches for her repeatedly.

And Harry's right there to give Kimberly everything she wants. It's the best way to heal. A fog of pleasure fills her before Harry's cock finds her hole for round two of many.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/12/2018.**


	218. Misconduct(Blackfire)

**Misconduct (Komand'r/Blackfire from Teen Titans)**

* * *

An expensive sports car blasts down a road and causes wind to blow. The driver, an attractive dark haired woman with orange skin, green eyes, and a fabulous figure drives down the road like a maniac. She pumps her fist in the air and throws a beer bottle out of an open window before going down the road. She turns around the corner.

Suddenly, the sounds of police sirens kick up. The woman behind the wheel of the car groans in frustration and turns her attention to the car approaching her from the other side. It's the police. The woman grudgingly pulls over to the side of the road, almost crashing into a pole in the process.

The cop car comes to a complete stop. An attractive gentlemen in his early twenties comes out of the car, dressing in a police uniform. His dark hair and green eyes along with his handsome face and chiseled arms stops the heart of the woman. She rolls down the window.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" she asks.

"License and registration please, M'am," he tells her.

The woman gives a shaky smile and motions how she's reaching for the glove box. She pops open the glove box.

"My license is in my purse, sir," she says.

"Get it out and show it to me," he tells her.

"Right," she starts before pausing to read the name tag on the officer. "Officer Potter."

She licks her lips at the handsome man and reaches into her purse. The woman grabs the license and puts it into his hand. Officer Potter frowns when staring at the license.

"It says this license expires six months ago," he tells her. "Ms. Komi Anders?"

"Yes, sir," she tells him. "And…I was meaning to get it renewed, I just…well I didn't think it would be a problem. I mean, I can handle a car. I don't see why I have to keep proving myself and keep renewing my license."

"Ms. Anders, you were going thirty miles over the speed limit. You hurled beer bottles out of the car, violating this city's strict anti-littering ordinance. And you have several containers of booze in the car, some of them are opened. And I can smell it on your breath."

"It's not that bad."

"Step out of the car, Ms. Anders."

The woman steps out of the car and almost stumbles. The tight white top and skin-tight black leather shirt she wears leaves very little to the imagination. She grabs onto the arm of the handsome officer who pulled her over. Officer Potter reaches and grabs Komi's arm before holding her up straight. She takes a couple of deep breaths while locking eyes upon him.

"You're so strong," Komi says in a breathy voice. "I bet you can handle all of the women who give you trouble. Give them some hard times, don't you?"

Komi tests her luck by running a finger down the officer's chest. He grabs her hand and Komi shudders at how strong and how forceful he is. He marches her over to the cop car. He opens the car and pulls out a machine. Komi recognizes it as one of those breathalyzer test machine deals.

"Blow," he commands her.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want me to blow something else other than that nasty breathalyzer test?"

She struggles a few seconds with Officer Potter holding her up. She brushes a hand against him. The warm palm hits the officer and makes the area in his pants very uncomfortable. Never the less, her persists in bringing Komi over to take her test and to blow.

"It says that your several times over the legal limit, Ms. Anders. And between your speeding, driving with an expired license, and your littering, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get it. Bend over the trunk of the car."

Komi bends over the truck of the police car. Her short leather skirt rides up to reveal her tight thong panties stretching against her body. The officer looks over the woman's delicious frame for a second and has to adjust his trousers not to make his erection completely obvious.

"Why don't you check me for concealed weapons?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want you to be a danger to me."

Officer Potter runs his fingers down the criminal's neck and keeps rubbing all over her body. His hands go underneath her top and feels her chest.

"I see too very big weapons here," Officer Potter tells her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take off your shirt."

Officer Potter turns around the very willing woman. Komi smiles and Potter pulls her shirt off. She's not wearing a bra and two round breasts stick out. Those nipples stand out at attention. The Officer runs a finger between her cleavage.

"I have to make sure you're not smuggling cocaine," the Officer tells her.

"Not today, Officer," Komi says before she shudders. "But, we should really make sure…because you never know what might be between my…juicy, tasty tits."

"I'm going to have to verify your claims as accurate, Ms. Anders."

A squeeze of her tits drives Komi completely over the edge. Officer Potter squeezes the warm breasts and releases them. Another couple of cups of her tits makes Komi moan in his ear. The strong officer squeezes her cleavage together and sucks her tits.

Officer Potter holds onto her mountains of flesh and works them over. His palms squeeze and release them and drive Komi beyond insane with the increasing pleasure. He wraps a finger around a nipple and tugs on it before the nipple sticks in his mouth. Harry leans in and sucks on it hard to drive her completely mad with pleasure.

"OFFICER!" Komi yells at the top of her lungs with pleasure building through her body.

"We should attempt a full cavity search as well."

He pulls her skirt off and then her thong panties drop to the ground. Two fingers probe Komi's warm pussy and pull out of her. His fingers drive in deep to make sure there is no concealed weapons. Her warm pussy sucks in his fingers. The Officer pumps his fingers deep inside of her body.

Komi's head whips back the deeper the Officer rams his fingers deep inside of her. She moans and then drops down against the car. He pushes her back up for a second to finger-fuck Komi to an orgasm. Her thighs close together and indulges him all the way to the end.

"Sir, oh fuck!"

"Such language is not becoming of a fine young lady."

The officer pushes her to the ground and starts unbuckling his pants. Komi's eyes widen as the throbbing hard cock of the man coming out in front of her.

"Are you going to beat me with your billy club, officer?"

Twelve inches of throbbing penis swings and smacks Komi directly in the cheek. He swings again and smacks her in the face against his cock. Officer Potter turns around and hits Komi in the lips a few times with his cock before shoving inside of her mouth.

"That's the only place a mouth like yours is good for. Around my big cock. How do you like that? How do you like that?"

Two hands roughly grab the back of her hair and force-fully shoves the cock into Komi's face. He pushes deep inside and chokes the kneeling criminal with his cock. It was about time these criminals show some respect. Komi moans around his cock with repeating thrusts inside of her.

"Bitch, you're going to choke on my cock. I bet you're used to choking on it. I bet you love choking on it. You were slutting yourself out in front of me. And now you're sucking my cock. How do you like that? Oh, you can't answer, because your mouth is full of my cock."

Those inches stretch out Komi's mouth. Her cheeks hallow out and eyes water, yet her pussy throbs with more hunger, wanting this monster inside of her. She wants it now.

"You don't deserve to taste me. Not yet."

Officer Potter's cock rips from her mouth. Komi loops up to see his throbbing meat jerking over her face. His gun is about ready to go off in her face.

"Hands up, don't shoot!" she yells.

It's too late as the discharge hits Komi directly in the face. The large white glops of cum keep firing in her face. Komi's mouth is held shut to prevent her from tasting the cum. The cum paints her face, her forehead, her cheeks, gets into her hair and dribbles into her cheeks.

The next thing she knows, the Officer drags her up and forces her over the hood of the car. His hard cock shoves between her thighs. Komi has no idea how it gets so hard so fast, but the constantly recharging cock turns her on and makes her feel really good.

"I'm going to take this pussy and make it my own," he tells her. "And you're going to take your punishment. Maybe, I'll convince them to go easy on you if you're a good little girl."

"Oh, I hope you don't go easy on me, Officer," Komi breaths. "I'm a bad little girl. I need some hard times!"

"Well, you should know when you take a trip down to Cobb County, Georgia, you better read the signs and respect the law and order, or you will in some hard times."

The officer buries his throbbing cock inside of the tight snatch of Komi. He feels pleasure beyond everything when her snug twat sucks him in. She's very good and he indulges in her.

"Call me, Harry when you scream my name."

"HARRY! FUCK ME! TAKE MY PUSSY!"

Harry repeats his ritual by driving down hard inside of Komi's snug pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her before driving his cock deep inside of her. Harry's massive cock shoves deep inside of her body. The handsome officer keeps burying himself into her snug twat.

"Oh, I bet you were trying to get someone's attention so you would give you cock. Good thing it was me and not one of those other officers. They might be less lenient on you. And they might not give you exactly what you need."

Komi's hands clutch the side of the car. Her breasts hang out for Harry to touch and grab. She feels excitement building from the other end. Her loins keep closing down on Harry, with instant pumping deep inside of her body. His big swollen balls slap against her thighs the deeper Harry shoves deep inside of her tightening pussy. Harry pulls out of her and drives deep inside of her body. He keeps working her body over.

"You need a hard cock inside of you to straighten your act up. And my balls are about ready to put something else in you. You're going to give me something, if you want me to get out of the ticket."

"Oh, are you going to knock me up, Officer?" Komi asks. "Are you going to make a MILF out of me?"

Those bloated balls keep dancing against Komi's thighs from behind. The sheer size and mass of them drive her insane. What is more insane is Harry's touches combing and caressing over her body. He really masters her body in ways Komi cannot imagine. Her toes curl inside of her boots the deeper and harder Harry drives inside of her.

Harry fills up her tightening cunt with his cock. The promise of being knocked up excites this woman. Harry rams deep inside of her with a few more shoves inside of her body. He pulls completely out of her.

"Oh, put your baby in me, Officer! This is a gross case of police misconduct, to take advantage of a law breaker like this! Oh, if the liberal media gets ahold of this one, they'll have a fucking stroke! I love it!"

Komi's nails rake the side of the hood. This causes Harry to grab her hair and pull her up.

"You're going to pay if you scratch up that paint job."

"I'm sure you'd take it out of my ass, officer!" Komi encourages him.

Lustful screams come from Komi the deeper Harry shoves his cock inside of her tight canal. She can feel him building up and wonders if he's going to cum inside of her. She prepares for Harry to knock her up. Twelve inches of mighty cock drives deep inside of her body.

He reaches almost the end. His balls throb when working deep inside of Komi's tight pussy. Harry rises up and drops his cock down inside of her body. The squeezing of her pussy lips against him and her tight walls taking him in makes Harry only work harder to fill her tight little pussy with his throbbing long cock.

Finally, Komi's walls clench Harry and milk him. He sends cum inside of her body. Harry's hands roll over the body of the woman bouncing on the hood of the car. Harry slaps her ass several times while his balls drench her in his cum. Harry pulls out and goes into her one more time.

Komi drops down onto the hood of the car. Cum leaks out of her. A smile presses over her face. She rises up and grins before looking at Harry.

"That was fun," Komi answers.

"Yes, well I should endeavor to top it next time."

Komi turns around to see another figure watching from the shadows.

"Dream on, sis."

"Oh, maybe I should top you next time then?"

Harry chuckles. He is really looking forward to seeing what devious thoughts Kori has in mind to top her sister's. But, that might be something for another time down the road.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 2/14/2018.**


	219. Testing Her Luck(Astoria Greengrass)

**Testing Her Luck(Astoria Greengrass from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Astoria Greengrass walks into the Hogwarts Library, where the fifteen year old girl comes face to face with Harry Potter, who is sitting alone at the table in the library, looking for something. Astoria finds herself rather surprised that he's alone, but decides to take the opportunity to cross the library and sit down at the table across from him. He looks up from the book.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asks him.

Harry looks up to her. She's a blonde wearing the Hogwarts school uniform. The white button up top has the first couple of buttons undone to give her room to breathe. The short skirt snugly fits around her pleasantly shaped ass and a set of legs go on for what seems like miles wearing white stockings. Her beautiful face shines out, with green lip stick making her lips stand out in prominence.

"Of course not," he tells her. "You're, Daphne's sister right?"

Astoria smiles, well it's kind of obvious isn't it. She's a bit shorter than Daphne, and has slightly smaller breasts, even though they are still a handful. Astoria thinks her legs and ass might be a touch nicer than her sister's.

"Yeah," Astoria tells her. "I've been just preparing for my OWLs, and it's a pain in the arse. If I want to do get a good job, and not be some trophy wife for some pureblood pounce, I'm going to have to crack down and study. It's just been…well, I wonder how well some of the teachers have prepared us for the OWLs."

"I'm sure if you applied yourself, you'll do well," Harry tells her.

Astoria looks over her shoulder and sees there's no one really around. She slips her shoes off underneath the table.

"You've done pretty well on your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam last year," Astoria comments very lightly. "And I'm struggling with a couple of things on the exams. There's just a couple of defensive spells I can't just get right, and I think I'm a bit nervous."

A foot brushes up Harry's leg from underneath the table and causes him to shift ever so slightly. Astoria smiles and rubs her foot up against his leg.

"I hope you can help me," Astoria says while leaning over the table.

Harry catches a glimpse of Astoria and realizes she's wearing no bra underneath the top. The blood diverts from his brain to another part of his body as Astoria rubs her stocking clad leg.

Astoria wraps her fingertips around the wand and does a subtle little charm to unzip Harry's pants and cause them to roll down over his ankles. She reaches underneath the table and pulls back his boxer shorts.

"You're pretty good at Defense. And I'm sure I can really entice you to help me, if I just used the right methods."

Now, Astoria's stocking clad toes strokes Harry's erect cock underneath the table. His erection bumps the table. Astoria gives him a smile and a wink when rubbing her toes around the head of his cock and then going all the way down to the base. She traps Harry between her soles and tugs on him to allow him to groan from the methods she works him over and those methods are immense.

"So, why don't you help me Harry?" Astoria asks him with a thinly veiled grin popping over her face. "And I'll help you release some of the tension I'm sure you've build up over the years."

Now, Astoria's stocking clad feet rub Harry. Harry reaches underneath the table and puts his hands on her ankles. He feels up her legs and they feel very nice.

"What do you think about that, Harry?" Astoria asks.

"I think….I can help you," Harry breaths. "If you can help me."

"Good boy," Astoria says with a grin on her face.

She pumps Harry's large cock with her feet. Astoria slips a hand underneath her skirt and starts playing with her pussy when giving Harry an under the table foortjob in the Hogwarts library.

"I've been thinking about you for a long time, Harry," Astoria breaths. "I get really excited thinking about how much power you have out there. I mean you beat a Basilisk, you beat Dementors, you beat a dragon, and you beat Death Eaters, and you lasted four times against Voldemort himself."

Astoria continues her footjob in the library. A couple of students come in, but this only fuels her passions. She wants to make Harry cum and stain the underside of the table.

"So, when do you think you can cum?" Astoria asks. "I mean to say, what time do you think you can come and pick me up for some private tutoring?"

"How about after dinner tomorrow?" Harry asks her.

"That's nice," Astoria comments.

"But, if you work really hard, I could cum sooner," Harry tells her.

Astoria rubs her soles up and down the length underneath the table. She feels up Harry's massive cock between her soft soles and keeps pumping him harder and harder underneath the table. Astoria's excitement reaches a fever pitch the more her soles work Harry over and she can feel his swelling.

Clutching the side of the table, Harry uses pretty much every tool in the playbook to keep from groaning out. Astoria rubs his cock nice and hard underneath the table until she pulls away from him and then pushes her stocking clad feet against him.

White streams of hot cum fire underneath the table and coat it. Harry's spunk fires out from his balls with Astoria rubbing him up and down as fast as she can go. Astoria speeds up her feet's actions and ensures that Harry will cum and keep cumming.

"I'm glad you could come sooner," Astoria tells her. "Oh, shit, dropped my pen."

The pen flies underneath the table and Astoria disappears. A few seconds pause passes before a warm hand starts rubbing Harry's thigh and then moves up to his balls to squeeze them. Two hands from underneath the table jerk his cock off and then a hot mouth wraps around it.

Harry flips open the boot he's reading and puts his head down to look at the pages. This hides the look of pure lust erupting in his face from the sexy minx underneath the table sucking him off. Astoria slobbers all over his cock and gets him a very messy and intense blowjob. Her hands squeeze his cock.

The lips keep popping around Harry's length from underneath the table. Astoria works him over with her mouth, tongue, and nips on him a little bit with her teeth. She pulls away from him and plants marks with her green lip stick all over Harry's cock before shoving it back around his cock. She sucks on him hard and brings Harry's hands into the table.

The blowjob goes on for some time. A couple of students stop for a few seconds, but they decide to go on. The sucking and lewd sounds underneath the table are bound to draw some attentions. Harry waves his hand to give them a bit more privacy at least he hopes so.

He scoots back and looks underneath the table. Astoria presses her face against Harry's crotch and takes his cock into her mouth. She leaves lipstick marks on the base of his cock, along with salvia. The messy blowjob continues to escalate.

Every single inch of Harry's cock is worthy of worship. The rumors of what they say about powerful wizards are true, although the only true living wizards who have Harry's level of power are Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Astoria wouldn't even touch either of them with Draco Malfoy's dick. She cups Harry's balls and squeezes them to milk theim.

"Astoria," Harry growls at her underneath the table.

Astoria's ministrations on his balls proves to be the downfall as for the second time, Harry cums. Astoria pulls away and jerks Harry's cock hard to allow him to cum all over her face. She is going to walk to the Slytherin common room wearing Harry Potter's cum and cause an uproar.

She smiles and rises to her feet. Harry grabs her by the wrist.

"We're not done here," Harry tells her.

Astoria's pussy throbs at him taking charge. His hard cock pushes against her thigh. Wait, it's hard already? Astoria's thighs open up just a little bit more at him recharging almost instantaneously. Was he even human? Whatever he is, he's all man.

"No we're not," Astoria breaths. "Take that big cock and ruin me forever, stud."

Harry rips off Astoria's uniform top and reveals her chest to him. Those nipples stand out, begging for attention, and Harry gives them the proper attention they deserve. His charms hold on, as a few students walk past, and act like a sixth year Gryffindor grabbing the chest of a fifth year Slytherin is one of the most normal things in the world.

A surprising addiction causes Harry pause, and he notices Astoria's pierced navel. He smiles and she notices he notices it, especially the shape of the earring, that on a lightning bolt.

"Half of the girls in this school wear them in their ear," Astoria remarks. "I decided to do something different….Daphne thought I was fucking nuts piercing my navel."

"It suits you," Harry says. "Makes you look sexy."

He kisses down her chest and then stomach, making Astoria squeal. His hands rub down the legs of the beautiful Slytherin fifth-year. Her pussy begs for Harry and he's going to give it to her in no time. He pushes her up so she's balanced on one of the empty shelves, legs spreading for Harry to dip behind them.

"Harry, fuck me!" Astoria begs him.

In due time, Harry believes. He runs his fingers down Astoria's thigh and makes her tremble. He knows she craves his cock inside of her.

"Fuck my tight little pussy with your nice big cock," Astoria begs him. "I want to walk back to the Slytherin common room with your cum rolling down my thighs and all over my face. I want to tell everyone how Harry Potter fucked me and how no Slytherin matches up to him."

"Is that what you want?" Harry asks her.

"Yes," Astoria breaths.

"I'm going to fuck so hard you're going to remember this for the next week," Harry tells her.

"Oh, I'm sure," Astoria breaths. "Show me what a real wizard does to a kinky little witch who needs cock. I'll be your fuck toy anytime, Chosen One!"

Despite how much Harry hates that term, he can't help, but find Astoria pushing herself against the shelves, asking to be taken and to be fucked hard by him more than appealing. His massive cock head brushes against her opening. Her legs close around him, her stocking clad feet digging into his ass. Her breasts bounce up when Harry runs a hand down her leg.

"Get inside where you belong," Astoria says.

"Be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

The first six inches of cock slides inside of Astoria's wet canal. She stretches for Harry and adapts well to him. Harry groans when feeling Astoria's tight walls inside of her.

"Daphne took my virginity with a strap on, but it was nowhere as big as this and it was not as good as it."

Harry commits the mental image of the sexy Daphne Greengrass driving a strap on into her hot as fuck little sister only makes him want to drive his cock into her even harder and fuck her brains out. Harry smiles when driving himself deeper into Astoria.

Finally, Astoria receives the huge cock of Harry Fucking Potter inside of her body. She squeezes him tight and there's really no room for her to move. Astoria clutches him tight the deeper Harry pushes inside of her and he can go very deep inside of her tight pussy. Astoria holds onto Harry's shoulder and moans out in pleasure the deeper Harry plants his hard cock inside of her body.

"Cum for me," Harry orders her. "I want to feel that slutty little pussy tighten around my cock. Make my cock wet with your juices, Astoria."

Harry slides a hand up her leg and hits Astoria's buttons all the way. He holds her hips and forces his cock into her, making her squirt cum all over it. Astoria throws her head back, thanking the fact for a witch's ability to recharge herself after an intense orgasm.

More cock buries inside of Astoria's pussy. She's so wet it makes sliding into her tight center very easy. Those slick walls milk Harry the deeper he pushes inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out and touches the hard cock tip at her entrance. Harry pulls from her and slams his hard cock inside of her body. Astoria whips her neck back and allows a moan to fill the air.

"I want to feel that tight cunt grab me and milk me. Do you feel my cock inside of you?"

"It feels so good!" Astoria pants. "Bloody hell, it's so fucking deep! I love it….I'm nothing but a shameless whore for your cock Harry Potter!"

Harry slams Astoria into the shelves. Madam Prince walks past them without missing a beat and seeing Harry fuck his partner against the shelves. She just calmly puts the books back on the shelf across them and moves back.

Astoria wets the tip of her partners cock when it slides out and then the rest of it pushes inside of her. He holds her legs up and keeps touching them. His mouth attacks her neck and breasts as well. Astoria's face, smearing with the cum he shot all over it earlier, covers with sweat. Her mouth opens up and Astoria lets it go with a scream while digging her nails into Harry's back.

"Damn, you're a nympho," Harry growls in her ear. "Just like your sister."

"What did you do with Daphne?" Astoria asks.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I can show you one time."

Astoria remembers the days where Daphne seems to be in a better move than her usual bitchy, snarky self, and finally puts the pieces together. And she feels it's a pretty good reason. Harry bottoms his cock inside of her and makes Astoria scream for the heavens.

This gift to witches everywhere makes her cum so hard and so many times, Astoria loses count. He reduces her to a pile of whimpering mush. Every nerve ending in her body sings.

"Getting closer," Harry grunts in her ear.

"Cum in me," Astoria purrs in his ear.

Astoria clutches Harry's bag.

"OOOH, YES! CUM INSIDE ME! OH YOU FUCKER, YOU BETTER CUM INSIDE ME! PAINT MY FUCKING PUSSY, SHOOT YOUR CUM IN MY WOMB! OH MERLIN'S THIRD NIPPLE, THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Harry hammers Astoria harder and harder when his climax reaches. Her moaning and sweet sinful words are in her ear. She raises her hips back. The fertile young witch squirms in his grip and makes sure his cock is buried inside of her. The tip kisses her womb and Astoria's hips shove against Harry's.

She stretches so hard, and Astoria feels his power build up. She tastes the cum earlier, and now she wants it buried inside of her. Astoria clamps her nails down onto him.

"Ready or not," Harry groans.

"I'm fucking ready alright."

Both lovers see stars when Harry drives his cock into Astoria. Astoria clutches him tighter with Harry's love muscle discharges its bounty inside of her. Splatters of seed fire into her and inject into her womb. Astoria clamps down tighter on him and milks him, making sure the cum fires where it should be. Such a treasure should not be wasted.

Harry groans while pressing against Astoria's beautiful body and burying his seed into her willing womb. The witch takes a full load of cum inside of her, with Harry injecting and sending his potent cum into her very fertile womb.

"Thank you," Astoria breaths.

Did she beat Daphne with something? Well only time and pregnancy tests would tell. Astoria slumps over, with Harry pulling her up. He summons her clothes and repairs the damage done for them.

"See you tomorrow after dinner," Astoria says. "I'm sure you have plenty to teach me."

Astoria grabs his ass and puts her panties in Harry's hand before leaving. She cannot wait to rub this in the face of that bitch Parkinson, and all of the other cunts who thought they were all that.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/16/2018.**


	220. Royal Treatment(Shuri)

There's another Blog Exclusive chapter, starring Gwenog Jones with Harry. It's titled "Hook Up." Head over to the Blog Exclusive Chapter Archives to check it out. Link is on the profile page.

* * *

 **Royal Treatment(Shuri from Black Panther)**

* * *

One of the Death Eaters moves towards a crate only to find an obstruction in his pathway. The dark-skinned woman jumps into the air and slashes at the man's face. He tries to pull a wand on her. The warrior dodges the attack and kicks her adversary right in the face. The attack drops him down.

Off to the other side, Harry Potter pulls two other Death Eaters down to the ground. The other one turns around and blocks a stunning spell. A glare of purple light comes close to blasting Harry. Harry deflects it back and disappears into a fade of light and comes behind the creature.

His companion jumps in and clocks the enemy in the back of the head. Harry raises an eyebrow in response.

"I had that one."

A smile pops over the face of the woman who drops her enemy.

"And I had him quicker...and you just had that one."

A blast of light flies over her shoulder and catches one of the enemies flush in the face. The attack drops him down to the ground. Harry pulls the Death Eater up and slams him through a glass door to take him out. He turns to his partner, smiling.

"No kidding, Shuri, that's all of them."

The Princess of Wakanda steps on top of the face of one of the Death Eaters. She pulls him up and makes sure they stay secured. She turns to the crate and opens it up. Shuri takes her time to bend over at the crate and give Harry a nice view.

"So, that's everything?"

"Yes, it is. I have to admit, I had some doubts about you but you've done rather well. I'm impressed."

Harry smiles when she turns around. Shuri reaches in and grabs his hand.

"You're nothing like I expected. You could have turned away and instead, you helped me get back an item which could have benefited you by creating more powerful wands and other magical artifacts."

"They would have caused too much damage. And the people who would have used it would have harmed countless. Sometimes, we're just not ready to have nice things."

Shuri shakes her head.

"If there's more people like you, you might be closer than you think."

The two move in closer with the Princess looking the Wizard in the eyes. There's something enchanting about him which draws her a bit closer. She takes the plunge and kisses Harry on the lips lightly.

Harry finds himself a bit taken aback by the fact the Princess of Wakanda kisses him. A hand puts on the back of Shuri's head and deepens the kiss. The stroke of his bicep and then his shoulders show much how she wants it. Harry deepens the kiss and grabs her ass to push her in harder.

She pulls away from Harry with a small smile on her face.

"Do you mind taking this elsewhere?"

Harry wraps an arm around her and then they disappear with a pop. They end up in a bedroom and Shuri already backs away from Harry. She slips his robes off and then takes his shirt off. His muscular body causes Shuri to smile. The perfection on him makes a tingle rise through her.

"Let's see all of you."

Shuri removes his belt and pants. She pulls them down and then leans down. A pair of boxer shorts come off and reveal Harry's cock to the world. She eyes it with appreciation.

"Yes, I can work with it."

Shuri slips off her skin-tight outfit to reveal a perky set of dark breasts, a flat stomach, and a very tight looking pussy, along with long athletic legs which stretch down forever. She turns around so slightly and enjoys Harry's view going on her ass. His hands press against her back when he leans in.

"Getting a bit bold, are we?"

It's not a challenging voice much like a teasing or a playful voice. Harry leans in and kisses Shuri's neck. He can tell that the Princess enjoys this just as much as he enjoys touching her body. A soft and not so subtle amount of torment cascades over every inch of her body.

"Don't you like that?"

"Yes! I do."

Harry feels up Shuri's athletic body. The perfection caressing underneath his nails riles him up. He turns her around so the two of them go face to face. Harry's hand moves behind Shuri's head and he leans in to kiss her. The kiss is something she returns with ravenous glee.

The powerful wizard's touch sends Shuri into a new world of pleasure. He rolls his hands all over Shuri's body. Every touch drives her to pleasure. Harry reaches underneath her chest and cups it.

Turning slowly, Shuri puts herself chest to chest with Harry. One of her legs lifts up and Harry leans in with a deeper kiss. Shuri's warm tongue caresses the inside of Harry's mouth and deepens the kiss.

He guides Shuri down onto the bed. Encouraging, and at times challenging, eyes come out. Harry leans in and kisses the Princess of Wakanda on the side of the head. His touch moves down to her body and caresses her. Her nipples stand up and Harry grabs them.

A lovely squeeze sends Shuri further into this world of pleasure. His hands, despite the cheesiness of the statement, are pure magic. He keeps moving closer and closer to her. Each kiss down her body brings Harry closer to a certain point which stimulates Shuri and makes her body call for him.

"Taste me."

The half-command and half plead sends Harry's tongue into her. The moment Harry starts working his magic on her, with his tongue vibrating, Shuri just wants to pass out with the pleasure.

A hand pins the back of Harry's head in place. Tasting Shuri only encourages Harry to go in further to sample the juices flowing. He wants to get her working up.

"Again! More!"

A smile passes over Harry's face. He lightly caresses the inside of Shuri's lips and then goes to the outside.

"Getting pretty pushy, aren't we, Princess?"

A finger flicks down onto Shuri's clit and sends pleasure firing through her body. Harry teases her and then goes back to eating her. The energy coursing through her loins brings Shuri into a wave of pleasure as she's about ready to cum and cum hard. Harry edges her a bit closer, drawing out every moment.

"I know...what I want!"

Those words come out in a pleasurable cry. Shuri holds onto the back of her lovers head to entice him to go down further inside. His lips smack against her and bring more pleasure. Every second she feels pleasure creeping up her body. Until the moment where it comes.

Harry hits the pleasure centers just right. Shuri's juices flow out and lubricate her center. The Princess indulges herself in the mouth of the handsome young wizard who so expertly munches her out. He hits all of the right notes and the pleasure just causes the rush to go over her.

The second Harry pulls out, Shuri grabs onto his wrist and coaxes him over. She spreads her dark thighs to show Harry the smooth flesh ready for him. She does a pretty good job at displaying what she wants.

"Get that cock over me and give me a royal fucking."

"Patience, Princess."

The demand ensures that Harry will slow down and keep riling up the Royal. Shuri breaths in deep as she thirsts for him and his cock between her thighs. Harry's fingers dart against her and inflame her wet opening. Shuri closes her eyes. The denial frustrates her and also excites her.

The beginning of the next round starts with Harry grinding his cock head against her. Shuri tries to lift her legs up and draw Harry inside of her. The big cock dangling closer to Shuri's entrance only lights her on fire. Harry's fingers cup Shuri's breasts and gives them a very supple squeeze.

"You want this now, don't you?"

"If you please."

"Please helps."

It does indeed when Harry drives deep inside of the royal's tight pussy. The first few inches inside of her sets Shuri ablaze with pleasure. Her legs move up to grip the back of Harry's thighs. He slides into her and fills up Shuri completely with the immense length.

"Fuck, you've never had anything like this. You're going to cry if I pull out, won't you?"

"NO!"

Harry smiles and slides his cock out of Shuri. He gets far enough to prompt panicked breathing. Harry brushes against the center of her tight core and makes Shuri's eyes just glaze over in pleasure.

Back into her Harry goes and her tight walls snugly grab him. Harry pushes into her and holds it. His hands move to caress her body. Shuri moves over to put her breasts in perfect position. Harry takes a dark-nipple into his mouth and sucks on it before moving over the tasty flesh on the other breast with his hand.

The alternating between left and right breast causes Harry to taste Shuri. The Princess pushes her hips up off of the bed and takes more of Harry inside of her. She moans underneath Harry. Harry worships her chest and allows her hands to massage the back of his head.

One cannot deny how good and tight Shuri's snug center feels. Harry pulls almost all the way out and back into her. She takes his cock with ease and every inch of it going inside feels like heaven. Shuri clutches and milks his probing prick with every motion.

The body language shows that her orgasm is near. Harry decides to toy with her and lifts Shuri up off of the bed. He slams her into the bed while driving his cock into her.

The orgasm hits and Shuri can't believe it. Her nails dig into Harry's back from the pleasure. She breaths heavily in Harry's ear.

"Keep going! Ride...don't slow down!"

Harry fills Shuri up with his length. Every inch of him just slides deeper into Shuri's womanhood and causes her to almost black out with the pleasure. Only determination and pride causes her to hold on. The feel the touch massaging not only the outside of her body, but also going into the very depths.

Her legs lift in the air and Harry runs his hands down them. The supple flesh gets a nice workout and Shuri feels the tension just build through her body. Harry fills that tension and eases it with deeper penetration. His balls repeatedly dance onto Shuri's thighs and get her closer and closer to the edge.

"You want it all, don't you, baby?"

"Mmm, yes, pound me! Pound me! Make me cum all over that big cock! I wish I had this a long time ago."

The smack of flesh upon flesh drives Harry deeper inside of her. Shuri's legs lock on at a point where Harry just needs to keep feeling her up while fucking her.

"We'll make up for lost time."

The depths Harry drives into her causes the pleasure to ripple through every crevice of Shuri's delightfully wonderful body. Harry can tell how close he is. How close he is to driving himself into Shuri and making her just clamp down harder on his cock. He pulls almost all the way out and drives himself into her.

"WE WILL!"

The rush coming from her allows Harry to slide in deeper. He gets closer than before. Harry leans in and lavishes Shuri's body with kisses and caresses. The reward leads to her pussy hugging him and trying to milk him. Strength and will-power allows Harry to give the Princess what she desires.

The thrusts bury deeper inside of Shuri and feed her wet cunt with Harry's throbbing hard cock. He pulls almost out of her and drives inside of her. Shuri holds onto Harry and moans in his ear the deeper he pushes inside of her. The deeper he goes, the more she feels lust just building over her loins.

"I want...I want this! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

The wizard's not one to back down and he fucks Shuri into the bed. The sheets become entagled in the both of them. Orgasm after orgasm chains through Shuri. Each one fueling her deepest, most lustful desires the further Harry smashes into her. The deeper he goes, the more Shuri clings onto him.

The end will be amazing. It will be wonderful. Shuri holds on for the ride as he not only brings pleasure to every inch of her body but gets inside of her mind. Harry's face disappearing inside of her sweaty chest in time with the battering thrusts sends Shuri over the edge.

Shuri breaths in and gets closer. His balls, so full of rich cum, dance against her. The strong children they can have only tips Shuri over the edge and makes sure she pushes Harry deep inside of her. There's no turning back. Shuri desires something really great from her.

She hisses in Harry's each and all of the pleasure pops like a cork. Harry's inside of her as far as he can go.

"I want you! I need you! I need all of you."

The tension both of them feel is about ready to bubble over. Shuri rises up off of the bed to take his cock easily inside of her. They match each other with Harry's balls growing more tense. She can feel his muscles yearning to have the release. Shuri tightens her grip around him to give Harry the release he craves.

"Fuck! I can't get enough of that tight! Fucking hot! Princess...Pussy!"

"I need you to cum right now. I'm on fire just thinking about it!"

Nails grip Harry to tighten his own grip against Shuri's luscious thigh.

"You're in luck."

Their sexual growls and moans mix in the air with Harry battering her pussy. The sex-crazed woman underneath Harry coaxes him to the edge. Harry repeatedly drives his cock into her. The Royal beneath him experiences pleasure given Harry's length plasting her deep in her tightest hole. She hangs onto the edge before Harry finally loses it inside of her.

The rush of Harry's seed spilling inside of Shuri's scorching center fills her up. Harry holds her down on the bed and repeatedly works her over with feverish thrusts. The balls repeatedly slap down onto her and fill her up. The release inside of her feels good.

Shuri closes her eyes when Harry sends his seed inside of her. This little alliance started out of necessity and ends with her getting the thrill ride of a lifetime.

To be honest though, Shuri's thinks her pleasure is quite necessary. White blasts of light shoot against her eye from Harry finishing her off.

The end comes with Harry pulling outside of her. A satisfied smile spreads over Shuri's face the moment he finishes. He sticks around after the fact which wins some points for her.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/19/2018.**


	221. Winter Wonderland(Caitlin Snow and Elsa)

**Winter Wonderland(Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost from Flash and Elsa from Frozen).**

* * *

A beautifully sculpted ice palace makes Harry smile. He makes quick strides down the hallway until reaching an open door. A sight more beautiful than anything, including the majestic sculptures lining the wall, greet Harry the second he enters the bedroom. His lips curl into a very evident smile when passing through the doorway.

Two beautiful women are on the bed. One of them is Caitlin Snow, the meta-human known to the press as Killer Frost, although that name is still a leftover from the time where she lost her mind. Harry recalls it like it's yesterday. Caitlin went completely insane until Harry performs his magic on her. And then, Elsa, sits at the bed. The two women wear absolutely nothing, other than three strategical placed icicles. One hanging over each nipple and third hangs over the woman's crotch.

A very erotic sight greets Harry when the two women are licking popsicles. Elsa's tongue darts over the popsicle in a more subdued way. Caitlin, on the other hand, has less shame. She shoves the popsicle into her mouth and deep-throats it. Elsa's nipples push out from the other side of the icicle which covers it. Caitlin turns her attention to Harry who stands in the doorway.

"Good, afternoon, ladies."

"Hello, Harry, "Caitlin comments. "Oh, have you been working out?"

"We're just enjoying a nice popsicle, "Elsa comments. "They're homemade….you want a taste?"

Harry moves over and takes a taste of the popsicle that Elsa's eating. Just as Harry suspects, it tastes like Caitlin. Caitlin pulls the popsicle out of her mouth and offers the Elsa tasting popsicle to Harry.

"Mmm. How very generous of you. You've brought us a nice big popsicle for us to enjoy as well."

Caitlin's hand palms Harry's crotch and his cock sticks out from the other side of the fabric.

"You'll find this one doesn't melt in your mouth as easily," Harry tells her.

"I'm more interested in the nice creamy filling inside," Caitlin says.

Elsa walks over towards Harry and undoes the buttons of his shirt. Her icicles smash onto the ground and Elsa's perfect breasts press against Harry's body. She runs down him.

"Oh, you don't mind losing a few layers, do you?" Elsa asks.

"Of course not. As you know, the cold never bothered me, anyway."

Elsa rolls her eyes ever so slightly. She pushes her fingers down between Harry's legs. She grabs his pump balls and squeezes them.

Like the perfect sexual goddess, Caitlin Snow descends to her knees and takes Harry's hard cock deep inside of her mouth in one shot. Her lips seal around Harry. Harry looks down into Caitlin's shining blue eyes. Her blonde hair frames her face and the pale skin gives her the look and feel of a delicious ice nymph.

"I want a taste!"

Elsa sticks out her lips in a pout. Caitlin shifts over to the side and then climbs onto the bed. Her legs spread and Harry leans down to kiss her stomach. His lips work their way down Caitlin's body and then starts to kiss into her body.

"Oh, you liked how Elsa's popsicle tasted, didn't you?"

The only response Harry gives was his tongue shoving into Caitlin's warm snatch. The minty ice cream taste coming from her pussy makes Harry dive down inside of her.

Elsa grabs ahold of Harry's ass and shoves more of his cock inside of her mouth. The Queen pulls away and makes out with Harry's swelling cock head. Her tongue darts around his length, giving his cock a tongue bath. Elsa holds her hands around Harry and then shoves his hard cock deep into her mouth.

"Suck on that popsicle!" Caitlin cheers hips bucking up and down.

Harry dives between Caitlin's thighs and never quite has enough of her tasty center. Her legs wrap tight to hold Harry's face when he eats her out. His free hand grabs Elsa's head and gives her the royal treatment. His big cock keeps sliding between her warm lips.

Determination fills Elsa's eyes. She intends to suck all of Harry's cum out and feast on it before he fucks her and Caitlin. The Ice Queen throws her mouth around Harry's cock and sucks on it. Her cheeks hallow out when Harry pushes his cock deep into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, taste me! Oh you magnificent bastard! Make me a sopping mess with that…amazing fucking…TONGUE!"

Caitlin howls at the last word and Harry keeps on her. Her warm pussy takes Harry's tongue inside of her. She opens up so Harry's tongue dances deeper inside of her. Every spot drives her further and further over the edge. Caitlin's nipples stick up high in the air. Harry pulls away from her, leaving Caitlin with a sense of loss.

"Getting close," Harry informs Elsa.

The woman on her knees redoubles the effort and sucks on Harry's massive prick as hard as possible. Harry forces his cock deep inside of Elsa's throat when it retracts and expands. He loses it and spills cum into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa hangs onto his balls and clenches with her cooling fingers. Her warm mouth wraps around his hard cock with her hand pumping in unison.

Harry pulls away from Caitlin's pussy. Elsa stands up to her feet with a mouth full of cum. She crawls over Caitlin. Caitlin opens her mouth and this allows Elsa to push her lips onto Caitlin's mouth and push the cum into her. The two of them kiss each other and share the cum.

Both ladies lay on top of each other. Their pussies open up for Harry to do what he wishes to them. He leans on in and rakes a finger against their backs and causes them to shiver. He can have his choice of which one of his lovely wives to fuck now.

Elsa buries her face into Caitlin's chest and sucks on her nice, big tits. The hard nipples make a perfect destination for Elsa's mouth. A hard cock head pushing against her warm lips.

"Oh, decisions, decisions."

Harry finally makes the juice and goes balls deep into Elsa. Elsa bites down onto Caitlin's nipple in response and causes a chain reaction of pleasure.

Despite the fact that Harry's inside of Elsa, his balls start slapping Caitlin. Caitlin moans and groans the harder Harry's full sac hammers her entrance. He touches her clit a couple of times when he shits ever so slightly. It sends chills through Caitlin's body, something which most certainly would not be possible with the weather.

"Oh, you fucking tease!"

Harry smiles and runs his hands over Elsa's sexy back. She pulls herself up.

"Harry! I'm feeling good!" Elsa breaths.

"Let it go."

"Let it go, let it go, let it go!" Caitlin chants from underneath Elsa.

Elsa almost has a snappy retort for Caitlin. Only to feel her walls tightening around Harry's massive phallus, ad him going into her. Those balls keep dancing against Elsa. She sizes up around Harry and then cums around his cock. Harry pushes into her and rides out her orgasm.

She lets it go and the feeling of Elsa tightly milking him makes Harry re-double his efforts to hold back. He pushes deep inside of Elsa while pushing her face into Caitlin's chest. This has a chain reaction of Caitlin crying out in pleasure.

Then, once Elsa's orgasm ends, Harry slides his cock out of her. It dances on Caitlin's warm opening. He holds her thighs apart and shoves his cock into her body. Her warm pussy lips suck Harry in.

"Someone's eager," Harry groans.

Harry pushes his hard cock inside of her warm pussy. Caitlin's legs wrap around Harry's back and holds him inside of her. Her hips push up to meet Harry.

"You have no idea," Caitlin breaths in his ear. "And I'm always eager for you."

Every bit of her pussy takes Harry inside of her. Harry pulls himself back and drives deep inside of Caitlin's warm pussy. He pulls almost all the way out and then teases Caitlin. His hands rest on Elsa's backside before driving a finger inside of her pussy to make sure she's alert.

Elsa's eyes glaze over from the hell of an orgasm. She realizes Harry's fucking Caitlin right behind her and then she feels his fingers graze her. Those fingers bring her enough pleasure to be satisfied. Caitlin moans deep and then bucks up. She almost rockets Elsa off of her. Elsa rolls to the side to allow Harry to be open and start fucking Caitlin's tight pussy hard.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Guilty as charged," Harry tells her.

Caitlin's warm walls close around Harry's cock at the reminder of his debauched activities. She closes around him and then releases his hard cock. Harry plants his throbbing hard cock inside of her overflowing quim. He pulls out of Caitlin and slams down inside of her.

"Take my pussy! Slam into it. Stretch it out! Make me your own personal cock slave! Oh, god, suck my tits! Suck my perfect tits! I love the way your mouth is….MPH!"

Elsa crouches down onto Caitlin's face and grows a large hunk of ice from her pelvis. Ass pointing towards Harry and Elsa peering down into Caitlin's eyes, she grins when pushing the ice cock deep into Caitlin's cock.

"Choke on that. You want to use that nasty mouth. Use it for something constructive!"

Harry hammers Caitlin's pussy just as hard as Elsa forcefully face-fucks Caitlin's face with her ice cock. The kinky woman underneath him only clutches against him hard. Harry pulls his hard cock out of her and drives himself back into her. His big balls keep bouncing.

Lust burns every inch of Caitlin's skin. Elsa takes control and makes Caitlin's mouth her own personal fuck hole. The Queen's hands clutch the side of Caitlin's face.

"Take my cock like it's your job, bitch!"

Harry hammers Caitlin harder at Elsa's dirty mouth. Her perfect ass juts out for Harry to grab. The inviting little hole makes Harry have a pretty good idea where he wants to go next. He leans closer to Elsa and pushes her tongue into her pussy.

"Tickles!" Elsa yelps.

Harry keeps doing and buries himself face-first between Elsa's meaty cheeks while also fucking Caitlin nice and hard. Caitlin wraps herself around him. Icicles form on her nipples which grow wider. Harry buries his face down onto Caitlin's chest and sucks himself into the cleavage. He feels Caitlin siphoning off his endless supply of body heat.

"That's hot," Harry groans.

"You naughty bitch, draining our husband's heat!" Elsa yells. "Maybe I should give you something to really drain!"

Caitlin understands her role to get her mouth filled constantly with Elsa's ice cock. She looks up high into Elsa's eyes which sparkle with pleasure. Harry's cock driving into her puts Caitlin's attention temporarily on that. Then, Elsa reclaims the attention by forcefully ramming her cock, now with two ice balls slamming into Caitlin's face repeatedly.

Closer Harry reaches. Caitlin's cavern opens up to be coated with cum. The sorcerer pulls out of her with a large cock slamming inside of her tight quim. He pulls out again and pushes himself down inside of her. He repeatedly stretches and works Caitlin up to another edge.

"Cum for me, Cait," Harry breaths.

Only, Caitlin allows Harry to call her that name, without severely consequences. Harry's big balls tease her. She receives a hard face fucking from Elsa. Those balls start to melt and the cock weakens. Even though Elsa can just grow a new one and face-fuck Caitlin all of the same, which turns Caitlin on.

Harry spears his hard cock deep inside of Caitlin's tight pussy. His balls strain and then contract before blowing his load into Caitlin. The three lovers cum together, with Elsa's cock melting in Caitlin's mouth all of the same. Caitlin gets a mouth full of Elsa's melting juices and a pussy full of Harry's cock.

Elsa throws her head back with a moan. She enjoys Caitlin's tongue lapping her up the rest of the way. Each swipe of the tongue brings new feelings to Elsa.

"Come here."

Crawling over towards him brings Elsa closer to Harry. She reaches him and clutches Harry's cock, moist and damp with Caitlin's juices. Elsa leans closer towards him and takes Harry's cock in her mouth and sucks it. She makes sure Harry is full and ready to go.

A second cock pushes against her asshole just seconds before Elsa is ready to climb onto Harry's cock. Two nice breasts push against her breath and a cool breath.

"Time for me to return the favor."

Elsa's entire mind turns completely numb. Harry pulls Elsa onto his lap and lines his huge cock up with her juicy pussy. He descends Elsa down the pole and starts to bring her warm pussy down onto Harry's hard cock when Caitlin slips into her from behind.

The perfect body of Queen Elsa pushes between Killer Frost and the Dragon. Her eyes flash over with pleasure when the double stuffing fun only increases. One cock burying between her accommodating asshole, moist and ready from Harry's actions earlier. And the other, belonging to her hero, her husband, driving deep inside of her body.

"Elsa, baby, I love your pussy," Harry breaths.

"It's missed your cock inside me," Elsa purrs in his ear. "DAMN IT, SNOW!"

Caitlin nibbles on the back of Elsa's neck. She pushes a strand of hair away from Elsa's face and then sucks her ear while driving her big icy cock into Elsa's warm asshole. The delicious body of the Ice Queen melds under her.

"Such language," Caitlin taunts her.

Moans come from Elsa from the process of being stuffed by two large members on both of her entrances. "You can go fuck…yourself."

"No, I'd rather fuck you."

Those breasts keep pushing against her. Elsa's own breasts brush Harry's chest. His hands come from underneath and keep touching Elsa. Elsa's entire body rocks up and down on Harry. Harry moves into her and shoves twelve inches of hard cock inside of her tight pussy.

"And I'm going to fuck you hard," Harry tells her. "All into the night. And all night long. I bet you'd like that then, wouldn't you?"

"YESSS!" Elsa moans out.

She can't hold it back. Elsa can't just help, but let it go and cum all over Harry's big cock. She pushes forward and Caitlin joins her. Her asshole pushes apart the deeper Caitlin shoves into her from behind. Fingers keep dancing all over her body from behind.

"Baby, keep cumming," Harry tells her. "Just cum for me again. You know you want it."

Elsa does want it, she wants to cum and cum hard all over Harry's cock. The double-penetration of both of her holes and also Caitlin shoving her digits into Elsa's mouth makes Elsa lose it completely. She throws her head back and almost bumps into Caitlin's face. Caitlin smiles and kisses her.

The wild and untamed look Elsa undertakes only makes her more desirable for Harry. Her entire body thrashing and being sandwiched between himself and Caitlin makes her really hot. And her arms wrapping around his body, her legs twisting and turning makes things really pleasurable.

Caitlin loses herself first inside of Elsa's tight ass. She rides the train all the way to the end point of the station. Caitlin also gives her a hearty spanking and makes her scream out in pleasure. Caitlin pulls out of Elsa and slams into her ass one more time. Dribbling juices coats Caitlin's leg.

Now, Harry and Elsa stand alone. Elsa turns her full attention to Harry. Her legs wrap around Harry's ass when he drives her down onto the bed. Her hair flies all around the room. A small blast of snow and ice kicks into the air. Elsa's mouth hangs open.

"You're so beautiful," Harry groans.

Elsa smiles and takes her husband's thick cock on a repeat and on a loop. Those balls dance and push against her. Elsa throws her hips up off of the bed and keeps moaning. Harry attacks her breasts, her neck, and then runs his hands down her legs. Hundreds of small touches brings Elsa over to the edge and then Harry drags her all the way.

Harry pushes deep inside of Elsa and she clenches hard around him. He pulls almost out of Elsa and then drives deep inside of her body. Elsa throws her hips up and then goes back down all the way. She keeps milking Harry until he's about ready to explode inside of her.

"Now, it's your turn to let it go."

The sexy breathy voice of his wife spurs Harry on. His hard cock drives on a loop. Caitlin's hand strokes his balls when they rise up all the way out of Elsa and slams down into her.

Finally, without any further pause, Harry drives his cock inside of Elsa. Elsa clenches Harry and makes sure no cum leaves her. Harry plants his thick cum into her. He feels the rush and the pleasure of a well-earned release. Harry pulls back out of her and then rocks into her.

Elsa's words fade away to loud and endless moans. She makes sure Harry does not leave her body. Stars shoot from the woman as the fresh snow covers their inner chambers. Right as Harry covers Elsa's womb with something else white and sticky.

Caitlin smiles and crawls over. One look at the temptress shows Harry she wants more.

"I know that big cock of yours has a few more rounds in it," Caitlin answers. "And when Anna and Jesse get back from their shopping trip, we can have some real fun."

No arguments can be made especially when Caitlin's mouth works against Harry's cock to bring him up the rest of the way. She squeezes Harry's thick balls.

Elsa joins them after catching her bearings in a display which heats up the ice palace.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/21/2019.**


	222. Right Emotions(Sophie Roper)

Another Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Mandy from 24. Head to the Blog Exclusive Chapter Page in the usual way, it's titled "Tread Lightly."

And now let the shameless smut commence.

* * *

 **The Right Emotions(Sophie Roper from Harry Potter)**

* * *

A wisp of mist fires through the wand out of the fifth-year Gryffindor. Sophie Roper wants to scream. How can something so weak be so draining? The truth is, while she's most certainly not within the top ten students of her year, Sophie's still an above average student. Yet, she's performing under her expectations when trying to master this Patronus spell.

The brunette slides her glasses up the bridge of her nose and tries to concentrate again.

Every single time, a Dementor pops into her mind. Sophie remembers them from her third year at Hogwarts. Every time she walked past them during that time, the most horrible memories are brought to light. Sophie remembers the day her father died, the day her grandmother died, and pretty much everything tragic that ever happens to her.

"It's fine. Try again. Most adults don't master it."

Sophie's lips curl into a frustrated grimace. The leader of the DA, Harry Potter, stands behind her. There were others who mastered the Patronus Charm much faster, and Sophie takes it as an insult as she does not.

"You really need to focus on a happy memory," Harry says. "And they really need to have a strong emotional connection."

"I'm focusing!" Sophie yells. "How are you able to perform this damn spell when you were thirteen and I'm struggling with it? I mean, witches are supposed to mature at a higher rate than wizards, so technically I'm five years older than you or something like that."

Harry just gives her a reassuring smile. "It took me forever to master it. And I didn't truly master it until I was in a situation where I had to master it."

"Right, a hundred Dementors," Sophie says. She shivers. "I really hope that I never have to fight down a hundred Dementors. That's pretty awful."

"It's bad," Harry agrees. "You just got to take a deep breath. Calm down. Focus. I'm here with you. Just think about the strong emotions. It needs to have felt strong, something that you will remember for a long time."

"You mean like a first kiss or something?" Sophie asks with a roll of her eyes. "Please, like that's going to happen. I mean, I'm kind of a spaz, and I'm pretty sure a lot of the boys just avoid me on general principle because I don't know when to shut up…."

Harry spins her around and then kisses her. It's completely out of the blue. Sophie's mind almost shuts down from the fact that Harry Fucking Potter is kissing her. She can't register her surprise due to his tongue being completely busy with her mouth.

His hand slips up her skirt. Sophie squeals in his mouth. A bed appears in the middle of the Room of Requirement. The two pull apart as Sophie falls back onto the bed. She pinches herself to see if she's not dreaming. Fortunately, she's really not.

"Well, the room does give us what we require," Sophie says. "So, that's a strong emotion, but maybe you can give me something stronger…."

Harry pulls her panties down. As expected, she's already wet and excited, Harry leans down and puts his lips on her nether region. Sophie's legs spread for Harry to get inside of her lips. Harry plants his tongue deep inside of her and starts eating her out. Sophie's eyes flood over when Harry goes down on her.

"Harry!" Sophie shouts while bucking her hips up. "Eat me! Eat my pussy! I want you to eat it all up! Oh, damn it, I can't….I want your tongue deep inside me."

His tongue pushes against the very vocal girl and makes her gush all over his face. The emotions spike through her and Harry enjoys the taste of her pussy. She's not the first fine female of the DA that Harry samples and gives the proper motivation. And her legs feel very nice. Perfect, soft legs, encased in stockings, Harry cannot wait to have them wrapped around him.

Sophie's hips rise up and hit Harry in the jaw. She holds down the back of Harry's head and enjoys his face burying between her thighs. A warm slurp brings her tingling juices up. Harry laps her up and makes her thrash on the bed with a never-ending loop of moans.

He makes her completely cum all over his face. Sophie's legs wrap around Harry's neck as her pussy gushes completely. She comes down and drops on the bed. Sophie sits up with a dazed smile and reaches across the bed. She undoes Harry's pants and pulls them down to reveal his huge cock. Her eyes bug out for a second.

"Well, this is a happy memory," Sophie manages while smacking her lips together with desire dancing through her body. "I want this cock deep in my mouth. Do you mind?"

"Help yourself," Harry tells her.

Sophie leans in and touches her warm lips against Harry's cock head. His fingers guide her down onto his cock. The first few inches work into her mouth until the point where Sophie chokes. She whips back and Harry holds her face. Sophie guides her lips down onto Harry's cock.

"Easy does it," Harry says. "Have a nice taste."

A loud suck follows as Sophie makes a very vocal production of blowing Harry. Her nails scrap down against his balls while sucking him in and releasing him. Harry grabs the back of her head and then guides himself into her mouth. Sophie pulls back and licks his hard cock.

"It tastes great," she says. "I've always imagined you'd be big. But, I never thought it would feel this good. I have to suck your cock dry."

Harry guides Sophie down onto him. She takes his entire staff into her mouth and sucks it. Harry holds onto her and keeps working into her. The beautiful sight of her face working into wonderment the deeper she sucks his cock makes Harry grunt and work himself into her mouth.

The size of Harry's manhood stretches out her mouth. Sophie's cheeks hollow out the further and harder Harry drives his cock into her warm and inviting mouth. She moans the deeper Harry pushes inside of her and then pulls all the way out of her.

He repeats the thrusts on multiple levels. Harry grabs her hair and digs his fingers into her scalp. He repeats the thrusts and drives his cock deep inside of her mouth. Sophie wraps her lips and then goes as far as she dares on him. Harry guides her all of the way through this erotic trip.

One final ram and Harry spills down her throat. Sophie jumps up just in time to get the never-ending rush of cum down her throat. Harry holds tight and keeps shooting his cum into her throat. A couple more sucks bring Sophie to the edge. She hungrily sucks him down.

"Delicious."

Sucking him off makes her wet, and she knows the best way to entice him. Sophie licks the strand of cum from her lip and looks Harry in the eyes. She undoes her blouse and drops it down to reveal her chest in a lilac bra. She takes the bra off and drops it down.

Harry attacks her breasts and starts sucking on them. Sophie's moans only increase the deeper Harry sucks on them. His fingers keep dancing down her belly and then pulls away from her.

"I love how you suck my breasts. Ohh! I've never felt this good. I wonder when that big cock will be nice and ready for you to fuck me!"

A single leg lifts up and grinds up and down on Harry's cock. Sophie rubs his cock and makes sure it's nice and big. He rubs it down her leg and then moves over her. He holds Sophie's hips and then lowers himself into her. His big cock pushes open her moist lips and works deep inside of her.

"HARRY!" Sophie yells.

"Let's make some memories," Harry says. "Happy memories."

"Wet Happy Memories?" Sophie asks.

Harry just smiles and shoves more of his cock into her body. Her tight cunt squeezes him hard. It finally lets go of Harry until he shoves it back into her again. They are working with each other. Harry's fingers dig into her legs. He rises up and drives his cock into her tightening cunt again.

The pleasure cascades through Sophie's mind. She grabs onto Harry, legs wrapping around him. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drives himself into her. He slows down the thrusts making Sophie long for even more. His thick balls repeat their dance all over her warm thighs.

Twelve inches of thick meaty cock presses into her slit. Harry pulls out of her almost all of the way.

"Please," Sophie begs him. "Don't make me beg."

"But, that's half the fun?"

Harry drives his cock deep inside of her. She grabs onto his wrist and gives it a tight squeeze. He pulls out of her and allows his thickness to dance over her slit for several more minutes. Harry comes ever so close to entering her. Then he does.

Sophie clutches him. Her glasses dangle from her face from the force that he's fucking her with. Harry levitates the glasses off of her. She might not be able to see his well, but Sophie certainly feels his touch and his cock burying deep inside of her body. His thick balls slap against Sophie and make her rise up even further. She takes his cock in hard and deep with Harry working into her.

"Time for you to bring it to the next level."

She makes a musical squeal of delight. Harry's fingers dance down her legs as they tighten around him. The build-up inside of her rises to a peak before crashing down. Harry rams himself into her. Her milking pussy clamps around his cock.

"It's so good! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Harry tells her. "The best is yet to come."

Sophie wonders what he could mean by that. She quickly figures it out when Harry lifts her legs up. He spears her cunt on a repeated loop to use the back of her legs for leverage. Her tight little pussy receives an intense workout. Every time Harry presses down on her, Sophie's entire mind goes completely wild.

Harry holds deep onto his lover. He repeats his actions to shove his thick prick inside of her womanly hole. Sophie squeezes his cock and releases him. Every time she touches his cock, it feels very intense. Harry drives himself down into her with his balls slapping her thighs.

"SOOO GOOD!" she squeals in delight.

The long ride to the orgasm train crashes her down on the bed. Sophie pumps his sizeable prick deep inside of her cunt. Every inch of it spreads her out. Sophie burns what happens to memory. This is going to make a Patronus for the ages if she has everything to say about it. Harry touches her in a way she never thought possible. Yet, also in a way which Sophie always dreams he might have. Then again, what witch past the age of puberty didn't have her share of sex dreams with the Boy-Who-Lived as the star?

"You're amazing! You're the best! Oh, I don't know how you even stop the bad guys! I mean, women should be jumping your cock all day! Every day! Ooh, fuck! You can't…FUCK! FUCK! POUND ME INTO JELLY! TAKE THAT BIG COCK AND DRIVE MY BRAINS OUT OF MY FUCKING SKULL!"

Harry smiles at her very vocal declaration and keeps hammering Sophie. Sophie clutches Harry around the wrist and releases him. Her moans only redouble and increase the deeper Harry pushes inside of her. His balls grind against her and build the heat in her body.

A squeeze brings Harry further into her. Sophie's mouth opens and while the words are about to form, she can't quite get them out. Two balls dribble against her harder and faster. Sophie's fingers drive into his back and incite Harry's deeper intrusion into her.

"Sooo good!" Sophie purrs. "It's true what they say about powerful wizards. Speak softly and wield a big wand!"

A smile just passes over Harry's face. He keeps fucking her tight pussy as hard as humanly possible. She clenches him and moans out. It's so good she's almost going to pass out from the lust.

"Go ahead, and cum for me," Harry tells her. "Squeeze my cock. Make it feel good."

"Yes! I will!"

Sophie tightens her grip on his big cock. She releases it just so it can slide out only to slam back into her. Those thick balls keep dancing all over her thighs. Sophie digs her nails into the back of her lover.

Durable skin comes in handy otherwise Sophie will claw him up like a feisty kitten. His balls slap deep into the witch the further he plunges into her. He pulls out of her and drives deep inside of her. Sophie holds onto him and squeezes her legs around him.

"It's your turn, lover boy," Sophie breaths. "Come on, I can feel how heavy they feel. I want you to cum in me! Make me that happy memory!"

Harry rams his cock into her at a super speed. She screams and moans the further Harry pushes inside of her tightening cunt. He knows all of the right buttons to push to drive Sophie completely nuts. He blows a lock of hair back and kisses her on the side of the ear which makes results in endless gushing all over his cock.

Finally, all good things come to a close. Harry holds it out as long as he is able to.

"I want you to focus on this moment during your next cast, Sophie."

Sophie doubts she'll be able to cast or think straight today. Regardless, Harry hammers her hard and draws out her latest and greatest orgasm. She closes around him and releases Harry's big cock.

He drains his balls into Sophie's tight pussy. He grabs onto her and drives deep inside of her warm cunt. Sophie clutches him and drains the contents of his balls into her.

"I hope that this helps."

Sophie smiles when Harry pulls out of her. She burns the image to memory. It will fuel her dreams and Patroni for some time to come.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 2/23/2018.


	223. All In(Batgirls)

**All In(Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain from DC Comics)**

* * *

Curiosity hits Stephanie Brown when she enters the elevator leading up to the top level of the Clocktower. Barbara never calls them unless it's urgent, normally going over her intel in the radio. She dresses in a purple tank top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of tight leather pants which fit around her tight backside like a second skin. The nineteen-year-old college Freshman stops and turns to her companion.

Steph pushes a strand of blonde hair away from her face and comes face to face with the dark-haired girl near her. Cassandra Cain dresses in a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a tight black tank top which shows her toned body off quite nicely. The scars on her do not detract, even though they tell a sinister story about her tortured upbringing.

"Why do you think Babs wanted up here?"

"See soon."

Cass isn't someone of many words. She prefers action even after learning to speak. Steph shrugs at her best friend's words and she pushes the button open.

The second the two of them enter the room, they see Barbara Gordon's back to them. It takes them a second later to realize the sexy redhead is bouncing up and down. Another second before they realize that she's riding the cock of someone who is sitting on one of the few empty spots on the desk not covered by computer equipment or folders.

Steph opens her mouth in awe.

"Um...is this...yeah!"

She notices the long cock sliding into Barbara's tight pussy with ease. The blonde crime fighter feels a pleasure dance over her body. She cannot help and just watch the cock belonging to the man slide in and out.

Stephanie almost blanks out when she realizes who the cock belongs to. The Dragon, Harry Potter, one of the most prominent crime bosses in Gotham City. He holds Barbara's hips down and spears her tight pussy onto his cock.

"Babs! He's…."

"So big I know!"

Barbara bounces up and down to enjoy the feeling of this cock inside of her. Her two young charges stand in the doorway. Harry reaches to her chest and squeezes her breasts. The jiggle in his hands with Harry pulling his hands away when he has it.

So much pleasure builds up in Barbara's body. Harry hits all of the right notes and makes her just drop down onto him.

"F-fuck!"

Those words come from Stephanie who is torn between walking away and watches. Barbara's underneath some kind of spell with the big cock going inside of her body.

"Cass...we should…."

Cass's hands slip against Steph's waist and slip her hands behind to remove Steph's coat. She slides a hand down Steph's stomach and makes the blonde squirm in her touch.

"Relax."

It's hard to relax. Cass's hand drips into the tight spot in her leather pants. Cass works them down a little bit to get access to her pussy.

Something presses against Steph's back. Cass's nipples harden and dig into her back. Steph finds it very hard to think rationally with Cass's talented fingers working their way down between her legs. She bites down on her tongue and releases a moan.

"Cass...we really…."

"Yes, we should. You'll thank me."

A single finger digs into Steph's honey pot. The bubbly blonde crime fighter thanks, Cass already. The finger digs into her and opens her up to what's to come.

The throbbing cock sliding into Barbara reminds Steph what's to come. Her nipple hardens and Cass slips her hand underneath it. She pinches Steph's stiff nub and makes the overflow come over her.

Cass feels the pleasure building in Steph along with the desire building inside of her. She slides the finger as far deep into Stephanie as humanly possible. Steph's eyes reflect in the computer monitor. Cass's sweet manipulation of her increases and then pulls almost all the way out.

Despite what's happening, Cass wants some relief as well.

Harry holds onto Barbara's waist when she pushes down onto him. Her pussy stretches onto his cock. The energy the first Batgirl shows when bouncing on him makes him feel really good. He slides his way into her warm folds.

"Cum for me, again."

Barbara hangs onto Harry's shoulder. She succumbs to him in a few seconds. The moment she drives down onto him it's like everything just hits her all at once.

The overflow of cum allows Harry to bury himself in her. She holds him tight, hoping that he does not pull out. Barbara notices Steph and Cass indulging in each other which increases her excitement.

Barbara tenses around him. She cannot believe how hard he can get and how deep he can go. He repeats his thrusts into her at a rapid-fire pace. He slows down at certain points and speeds up at certain spots as well. All about driving himself into Barbara and making her spent on his staff.

What starts as a partnership of convenience becomes so much more. Barbara repeats her rising and dropping onto Harry's might rod. She fills up her pussy and then pulls almost all the way off of him. She repeats her actions.

Harry feels her up all over. Barbara moans into his mouth when the two of them kiss. Her hips grind against his. He puts a hand on her lower back and sends jolts of electricity through her body.

The moment they slow down, Harry pulls away from Barbara. He slowly kisses up her shoulder, to her neck, and then to the air. His free hand moves to her breast and squeezes it hard. She drives down onto him and takes him inside of her.

"Call them over. It's their turn to play."

"Cassandra...Stephanie...come over here."

Stephanie is about ready to drop down to her knees to eat out Cass. Cass stops her mid-movement. She pulls up Steph and pulls her into an aggressive kiss.

The moment they pull apart, Cass wraps her arm around Steph's waist.

"Let's go."

They do not need telling twice. Being up close and personal to the scent of Harry and Barbara intermingling together cause the young women to be spellbound. Cass reaches out and squeezes Barbara's ass.

Harry yanks them on in and parts their thighs. His fingers find their tight pussies. He starts fingering Cass and Steph while fucking Barbara and fucking her hard.

Steph's mind turns to mush from Harry burying his fingers in her scorching pussy. His fingering makes her feel so alive. He knows all of the right ways to touch her.

"My...my...this is...I shouldn't…"

"You should because it feels good."

He pulls Steph closer to him with now both of the younger Batgirls riding his fingers while Barbara keeps riding his cock. Harry's manhood gets closer and closer to the edge.

"It won't be long."

Cass's body heats up when she envisions Harry's cock inside of her. She can't hold back with her desire.

"Cum in her. I want to see it drip out!"

The usually subdued Cass becomes more animated by the tick. Seeing her eyes burn with passion while she grinds onto them prompts Harry to go as deep inside of Barbara as humanly possible.

Both Steph and Cass cum all over his hands repeatedly. Harry drives his cock up into Barbara's tight pussy with a magically enhanced grip on her waist despite both of his hands being busy. His balls size up and he knows that it's not going to be long.

"One more time before three."

Almost in sync, all three women cum at the same time. Steph and Cass gush over his hands. Harry repeats his thrusts into Barbara and stretches her completely out before the tension in his balls rises. Every second of arousal hit him right now.

Harry plants his seed into Barbara. She clamps down onto him on another orgasm to feel the seed inside of her. They meet each other with Harry sending spurt after spurt into Barbara's wet pussy. She closes down onto him and breaths out.

The end comes and Harry removes his hands from Cass and Steph. They clutch onto the desk to prevent from falling to the floor. Watching their still wobbling knees, Harry slides his fingers into Barbara's mouth. She sucks Cass juices off of his fingers and it follows by Steph's juices.

The last few spurts make Harry sputter to a stop. He holds Barbara onto him and pulls her completely away.

Barbara takes about three steps before dropping into her computer chair.

"Steph."

Stephanie's eyes flash over.

"Get to work."

The older woman spreads her legs to show Stephanie what she wants. Like an obedient dog, and perhaps one in heat, Steph dives to Barbara. She licks Barbara's tight tummy and leans down. Steph's excited licks bring her closer and closer. A firm hand grasps a hand full of blonde hair.

Stephanie Brown buries her face between the dripping hot folds of Barbara Gordon and licks the overflow of cum. Her addiction solidifies the moment the cum hits her mouth.

Meanwhile, Cass strokes Harry's cock up to a rock-hard erection.

"It's good to see you again, Cassandra."

Cass just smiles and works the length to full mast. She knows how to manipulate the nerves just right. She makes Harry stand up completely. Her warm lips part enough to take his head to tease him. Her hand works down the base in time with her soft, slow sucks.

Harry looks down at Cass's smoldering gaze when she sucks him. The girl can bring a man to his knees in a number of ways. This is one of the more pleasurable skills the world-class sessions.

"Guess your mother taught you a couple of more...useful things."

The reminder of her mother only draws Cass's mouth deeper onto his cock. More of the length slowly slip into her. She still gives Harry a very pleasurable rubdown on the base of his cock and his balls while rubbing him. Her finger traces patterns down the base and leaves several pleasurable caresses.

"Good girl!"

Barbara throws her battered pussy up into Steph's mouth. Making her drink Harry's cum from her pussy is one of the better ideas she has. Barbara cannot do anything other than grab her nipples and squeeze them. She rotates her finger around her breasts and allows her to moan to just increase.

The sucking, slurping, and general pleasure brings Barbara's juices to flow into her.

"Do a good job, and I'll reward you. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you, Stephanie?"

Steph murmurs a "no" before she drives down into her. She wants to be rewarded by her mentor and keeps lapping her up.

Cass's mouth comes off of Harry. She turns around and bends over the desk on the other end of the room. In a flash, Harry locks onto her. He parts Cass's thighs and slides his manhood against her lips.

Penetration soon follows with Harry's mighty rod finding its way against Cass's tight womanhood. She gushes from the manhood. The warmth closing around his cock makes it difficult for Harry to remove. She's so tight.

"Guess we're going to have to loosen you a bit, baby girl."

Cass closes a nail on the table and Harry pulls out of her. He grabs her legs and pulls her up to the leg. Cass's feet scrape against the table while Harry holds the underside of her legs. Harry starts slow with the thrusts and then kicks up the pace with more thrusts.

The force driving inside of her legs stimulates a pretty prolific reaction from Cass. Both in screams and the trickle of juices from her. Harry reaches down the back of her leg and stimulates some of the nerve endings which send a wave of pleasure through her body.

"More!"

Not one to let someone down, Harry does it. He can feel Cass tense around him already. He works his cock into her tight cunt. He pulls almost all the way out and drives into her as much as possible.

He drops her and allows Cass to bend down the ground. Her hands touch the ground. Harry holds her in the perfect position to fuck her.

The blood rushes to Cass's head when Harry spears himself into her. He lightly traces patterns against the scars on her back which sends a pleasurable warmth through her body. It shows how he sees them as not a disfigurement, but an integral part of who Cassandra is.

Stephanie shifts positions to straddling Barbara's hips. The two girls enter an aggressive make-out session with each other. Barbara is a bit more aggression, down to the experience she has over the younger girl. Barbara parts the back of Steph's head and keeps kissing her.

Their pussies grind together. Barbara's larger breasts dwarf Stephanie's still nice and perky ones. They kiss each other and put a show for Harry while he drives into Cass.

The show is something Harry appreciates.

"It will be your turn so, Ms. Brown."

Her mind racks with worry and also anticipation. Stephanie wonders how that big cock will fit inside her. Suddenly, she feels something brush against her.

"Don't worry, we'll get you ready."

By some slight of hand, Barbara now has a strap-on cock grinding against Stephanie's opening. She cannot help and spread her legs so Barbara can slip her cock inside of her.

The synthetic cock slides into Steph. She works her young womanly hips down onto her while wrapping tightly around Barbara's.

"It's…."

"Relax and let it slide. Don't try and pull away, just relax. Take deep breaths."

Steph's warm lips part and Barbara's now inside of her. This fake cock, almost the size of Harry, sends waves through her. And Barbara's mouth also gives her pleasure by sucking on her neck and nipples.

' _I'll be dropping by the time Harry gets..ahold of me."_

Speaking of Harry, he presses Cass against the windows looking out to Gotham City. Well, no one can see Cass from the outside, but she can look down. Look down just as Harry caresses her athletic body at every single angle.

Harry works her over. She can feel him, getting closer. The size of those balls when they swell makes Cass bubble with excitement. She pushes her nails against the wall and breaths.

"Closer."

He pulls out of Cass and with another move submerges inside of her. On a loop, Harry drives into her. He builds up momentum in both himself and in her. He rubs her shoulders and suckles the back of her neck, her earlobe, and anything Harry is able to reach.

"Please...please...I want you to…"

"Finish?"

"Mmm hmmm!"

"We're almost there, Cass."

"YES!"

Steph's the one who lets out this squeal of excitement from the other end of the room. Harry realizes she comes to the realization that he's about ready to blow a load in Cass and that means it's her turn with him.

It's amazing how someone can go from reluctant to wanting him so bad. Harry's fingers dip against Cass's nipples and tug on them. He sinks into her and gets closer, closer, closer to the end. His balls repeat their smacks down onto Cass.

Finally, it becomes even too much for a sexual stallion like Harry Potter to bare. His manhood pushes into her.

"Feel it!"

Cass takes him inside of her. She tightens around him and almost feels like the end is coming. She wants to milk every single last drop from those balls until they fill her pussy up.

Another thrust and the warmth of Harry's potent load hit her. Cass tries to recall if she made the proper precautions for receiving such a virile load inside. Harry's muscular body rams against hers the further he enters her. Repeating and endless thrusts light Cass up with every inch.

Harry plants his seed into her with a gushing rush. He cannot help and drive deeper into Cass. She leans almost all to the ground. Harry clutches the back of her legs to both hold her up and drives into her depths. He pulls out and slams into her with repeating slams.

Steph turns to drive herself down onto Barbara's cock while facing Cass and Harry. The visual of Harry's immense cock sliding between Cass's tight walls sends the blonde over the edge. She licks her lips. Waiting, and not very patiently either, for her turn to occur.

The last few thrusts send her pussy overflowing. Harry plants his rod into Cass as Steph and to a lesser extent, Barbara watch.

The very second Harry finishes up inside of Cass, he pulls out and allows her to drop down to the ground. Her overflowing pussy and tight asshole stick up in prominence.

Steph removes herself from Barbara and runs across the room. She practically leaps into Harry's arms and attacks him with kisses. She peppers the side of his face, mouth, chest, ear, and anything else she can reach with her mouth.

Her strong, but soft feeling, legs wrapped around Harry. His manhood swells and strikes her on the side of the thigh. Harry holds her firmly.

"Slow down. You don't want to burn yourself out."

Harry waves his hand and slides some of the furniture together. A shift causes them to mold together into a very comfortable looking bed for them to have their fun on.

"Nice...very nice...and I don't want to slow down. Not for you."

She grinds down onto Harry's big cock and tries to guide it into her opening. They drop down and see the magically created pillows and sheets just to kick up in the air. Harry puts a finger on her back and sends tremors to her.

Steph tightens the grip of her legs around Harry's waist and slides a little bit down his cock. She bites down onto her lips on the pleasure. Harry reaches the underside of her breast and squeezes it in response.

"Oooh!"

"This is the first time you've had a nice big cock inside you, isn't it?"

Steph never has anything this big inside of her. His cock spears her tight center and stretches her out to the point where she feels like there's no room inside of her. She rises and falls to take more of him inside of her with several deep, pushes. Inch by inch Harry's cock shoves inside of her.

"It feels...really good!"

"I'm glad it does. You've felt nothing yet."

Harry drives into her in a way where the juices flow. Steph tightens her legs around his hips. Harry turns her over onto the bed and slides on top of her. His cock goes between her legs and even the slightest touch puts her on a hair trigger. He pulls away from Steph and goes back into her. She grabs onto Harry's neck and pulls him close.

"You make me so hot."

Cass pulls herself onto the bed to see the show. Watch as Harry pushes into Steph. Watching her best friend get a huge cock inside of her sends a tremor through Cass.

A finger slips into Cass's anal passage and makes her jolt up. Barbara presses her breasts against Cass's lower back and her lips to her upper back and mid shoulder blades. Her hands mold Cass's ass and send her into fits of pleasure.

"I can't wait to have this nice tight ass. Are you going to give it to me?"

A trickle of warm oil flows from Barbara's fingertip. She sticks it deep inside of Cass's backside and causes her to clamp down onto the bed. She breaths in pleasure with Barbara working into her.

Barbara lubes up both her tool and Cass's tight rear hole. She pulls out and pulls Cass onto her lap so they both can get the view.

"This ass is built for fucking. Isn't it?"

"Yes."

Barbara sucks the side of Cass's neck and causes her to clench down on the wrist. She works the dildo deep into Cass's tight rear hole. Barbara rubs her own clit when the pleasure of hitting Cass's asshole becomes stronger for her. She slurps the back of her neck.

A long thrust causes Steph's body to howl in pleasure. She pushes Harry inside of her. The powerful man slows down his thrusts and feels up her young body. He brings sensations into her.

"Harry. I need...I need this. Please...keep fucking me."

"Relax...it will feel good in the end."

Harry drives into her wet pussy. Steph creaming all over his cock excites Harry and makes him drive into her. The slightest touch to her sensitive nipple just sets Steph's body on fire. He leans in and nibbles her neck to make Steph just lose it even more.

Every moment passes with Harry repeating his actions in very long and very deep thrusts. He keeps smacking Steph on the thighs with as deep as he can go.

"Fuck me! Fuck me senseless!"

"Won't take too long."

Harry builds up his momentum with several long thrusts. He massages Steph's outer thigh to bring her deeper and deeper to the end. Deeper to her most spectacular orgasm yet.

Steph clutches his arm and breaths into his ear. Every one of her dirtiest, naughtiest dreams comes true for the youngest of the three girls. Steph's deepest, dirtiest desire to feel this handsome crime boss just working her over brings her over.

"I...I want this so badly! Please let me cum! I need to cum! I want to…"

"In time!"

Harry slows down the tempo and makes Steph thirst for him. He gives her a thrust ever thirty seconds. His body touches hers and sends the fire all through them.

Finally, Harry triggers the rush. He pulls out of Steph and drives deep into her. His balls slap her on the thighs and makes her buck up to meet him. She claws on his back like an animal in heat.

"Go ahead. Let it go, baby girl."

The term of endearment makes Steph's pussy clench around him. She feels like a naughty girl taking the cock of this powerful man inside of her smoldering folds.

Harry rides her all the way to a gushing climax. He pulls almost out of her and drives further into her. His finger darts between her and makes Steph just lose it all over her. He pulls back out of her and drives deep inside to continue the ride of all rides. She closes around on his.

The hungry moans spur Harry on. He rises and falls with repeated thrusts. The sensation of Steph's tight pussy clamping down on him sends warm feelings. He touches her sides and then feels her legs. She clamps down on him and finally ends this ride with an orgasm.

Harry rides her all the way to a very spectacular ending. He pulls out of her and leaves Steph dripping all over the bed. He rubs his fingers over.

The visual of Cass getting a dildo in her ass from Barbara shows a great visual. Little droplets of cum hanging from her pussy.

A small smile pops over Harry's face when turning Steph over.

"You know what to do."

She dives into Cass's warm pussy and eats her out while Barbara assfucks her. Cass's eyes glare down at her when she licks her.

Harry puts his hands on Steph's back and she parts her thighs. A very crisp feeling enters Steph the second Harry slides his cock inside of her. The intrusion stretches her completely out. Harry pulls from her and drives into her.

The thrusts start slow and pick up momentum very soon. He holds the underside of Steph's breasts and squeezes them to send fire through her loins. Harry pulls out and slides into her.

The nice visual of Cass getting her ass fucked by Barbara and her pussy eaten by Steph while Harry fucks Steph paints a pretty beautiful picture. Barbara's eyes follow the process while running her fingers down Cass's erect nipples.

"Aren't you glad I called you here?"

The mutterings of pleasure for the younger girls fill the room. Barbara closes her eyes and pushes deep into Cass. Watching Steph's very able tongue get to work makes Barbara feel the rise of excitement through her body.

Speaking of excitement, Steph clenches down onto Harry the further he works her from behind. His swinging balls keep hitting her at the right angles and send flares of energy through her. She can feel how full they are and how much she wants it. Harry's fingers skim her body.

The light touches seem to just manifest new desires deep into Steph. Harry pulls himself from her and buries deeper inside of Steph. His balls keep dancing against her and just send flares over her body.

Harry leans down and watches the three women indulge in each other in various ways. It just makes him want to drive deeper into Steph and stretch her out all the way to the point where she cannot take any more.

He slams deep inside of Steph and pulls almost all the way out of her. Harry plants several more thrusts. Her tight teenage pussy clamps down hard and milks him. The nerve endings show that he's getting close.

"Get ready."

That whisper sends shivers down Steph's spine. Not to mention an increased tension between her legs. Something that only one thing in the world can fill, the very same thing which spears inside her. Harry makes his motions hard and fast, very deep inside of her.

Harry holds onto her tit and squeezes it. He's so close she can feel it. Steph's tongue laps up Cass on instinct. Cass stroking her hair triggers her in more ways.

Finally, finally, Harry buries himself and his seed deep inside of the dripping wet nineteen-year-old crime fighter. Her blonde hair swings wildly the second she comes up from Cass.

"OOOHH!"

The screams follow with Harry driving deep into her. His hands rapidly hit all of the points of Steph and keep driving inside of her. His cum fires into her at a rapid-fire rate.

The second Harry paints her insides white with cum, Steph blacks out. She lays between Cass's legs with a steady breath coming from after Harry finishes up inside of her.

Barbara digs her fingers inside of Cass's tight center and drives them inside alongside her cock in Cass's ass. The slap of Barbara's hand over her clit brings those musical sounds the second Cass cums all over her.

Second pass with Barbara pulling away from Cass. She licks her fingertips clean and smiles.

The next movement brings Harry and Barbara eye to eye.

"Guess we're all alone."

Barbara turns around and wiggles her ass at Harry. Harry leans over and fingers her pussy while leaning in to lick her asshole. His tongue darts inside of her and makes Barbara close her fist around the bedsheets.

The sensation of Harry's tongue measuring his thrusts inside of her in vibration sets Barbara completely off. Harry moves his free hand down the front of her body.

"There's no place I'd rather be then back here."

The large cock pushes against Barbara's back opening. She grinds her butt cheeks against him and leans back in a whisper.

"You go ahead and take it, big boy."

Harry's manhood works its way into Barbara's tight asshole. She pulls back onto his cock and pushes down. Ass first goes Harry's cock and it makes him feel so good to be inside of her warm tight back passage again. Her anal muscles work him over slowly at first.

Then they speed up and work him over to try and swell his cock and balls to the point of bursting. Harry strokes Barbara's nipples and tugs on them. She moans the deeper Harry slams his cock inside of her. Harry pulls away from her and buries it in her ass.

Her pussy overflows. Barbara runs a hand down her body and feels up her clit. Harry pushes her hand away and strokes her clit even more. Barbara takes him in her ass while he takes her pussy.

"You never had a chance from our first meeting."

Harry switches his grip to paw Barbara's ample chest and get her motor running. He slides as far into her as humanly possible and pulls out of her. His cock tip brushes her ass and sends Barbara's desire shooting over the edge. Harry clutches her nipples between his fingers and pulls on them.

"No. Never!"

Foggy pleasure enters Barbara's mind and bombards her just as much as Harry's cock does. He goes deep inside and pulls almost all the way out. His balls smack Barbara's asshole as it parts for her.

The fun increases as Steph and Cass recover long enough. Both lovely ladies take turns lavishing Barbara's pussy with their tongues.

"Go ahead...lick her pussy dry. She likes it just as much as she likes a cock in her ass. My cock in her ass!"

Barbara cannot deny this, any of this. Cass sliding her tongue into the point where she almost overflows makes Barbara just blister with excitement. Steph switches and licks with her own technique. Both work rather well.

Speaking of working well, Harry's cock most certainly works well inside of her. Her tight asshole receives a good pounding. Harry edges closer inside of her. Barbara's nails dig into Harry's leg when he keeps working over her.

It's the way it should be. The Original Batgirl getting a cock up her ass from this stud. The two younger ones taking turns licking her pussy.

Harry edges his way deeper inside of Barbara. The visual of Barbara's body writhing over his cock while Steph and Cass lap up her juices is a pretty thrilling one.

"I'm going to give you my seed, Ms. Gordon. I hope you're ready to take it."

"YES!"

She's more than ready to take everything Harry dishes out to her. He plants his cock deep inside and pulls out. Back into her ass with a fluid flurry. Harry's balls come close to edge over the top. He pulls out from her and slides inside of her one more time.

Finally, finally, everything breaks and Harry sends his seed into Barbara's waiting bowels. Her strong anal muscles milk his cum into her ass.

The moment Harry finishes riding Barbara's ass to his end he pulls out of her. She falls back onto the bed.

Cass and Steph look at Barbara's gushing hole. Their mouths water with lust. Steph and Cass silently compete who is going to go in next.

The battle is one by Cass and she gets a prize by sucking Harry's cum from Barbara's anus. Not to be outdone, Steph licks Barbara's pussy.

Harry swoops in to finger the exposed pussies of both of the younger girls. Steph and Cass react to him as the heat surrounds.

The night goes on with Harry having the pick about what girl he'll have next. Their training ensures they will be able to go for a long time.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and you'll see you for the next chapter on Monday. Thanks for Reading.**

 **Next Chapter:** **2/26/2018.**


	224. Captain's Duties(Angelina Johnson)

There's a real world Breeding Ground lemon added to the blog with Beyonce. Check it out if you're into that sort of thing, or feel free to go on your life if you don't. It's called "Cornered" and it's in the Real World Breeding Ground Page linked to this profile.

* * *

 **Captain's Duties(Angelina Johnson from Harry Potter).**

* * *

An urgent note before breakfast implores Harry Potter to meet Angelina Johnson out in the Quidditch Locker rooms after dinner. Harry hopes this meeting does not really take long at all. He sweeps down to the courtyard and then onto the Quidditch pitch. The doors already opening and Angelina's waiting for him.

Harry takes extra note of what she's wearing. It's not the normal Hogwarts robes, but rather a tight silk robe which hugs her body. And she does have an amazing body, with round breasts almost threatening to spill out of the top, a tight toned stomach, a thick juicy ass, and legs which entice anyone who gets a hint of them. Angelina offers Harry a smile.

"Thank you for coming," Angelina says. "I know how busy you are this year, but there's a problem. Your outbursts….I'm honestly worried about them."

"It's because of Umbridge…."

"I know," Angelina says. "I'm not too happy about her either. NEWT year and all that, the Ministry's being vindictive on purpose. Not many of us can say much though. I don't think they'll kick you out. I think that Umbridge is trying to make you quit."

"Why don't you think that they'd kick me out?" Harry asks.

"Well, you're the Boy-Who-Lived for one thing," Angelina says. "Do you not think any of the other magical schools across Europe would snap you up in a heartbeat? If only to rub it in Fudge's fac. ."

Harry cannot help and smile. Angelina implores him to sit down on the bench. Her hands press against Harry's back and start rubbing against his shoulders.

"Let's get those robes off."

Angelina slides those robes off and rubs Harry's neck and shoulders. She leans closer towards him with a smile dancing on her lips.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but it's my duty as your Captain to make sure you make it to the pitch in one piece. I know how wound up you must be with everything, and I'm pretty sure that it's not helping how a lot of people think you're lying. I want to ask you a question, but it's kind of personal. It's the kind of thing that I need you know."

Her hands relax Harry rubbing down his arms and rubbing them. The floral scent of her perfume fills Harry's nostrils and relaxes him. Angelina's warm lips close in closer to the back of his ear.

"How's your sex life?

This statement causes Harry's eyebrows to shoot up. Angelina pulls away from him for a minute.

"A powerful wizard like you should be getting a lot of sex to release the tension," Angelina says. "I figured there would be no shortage of volunteers who would help the Boy-Who-Lived relieve his tension."

"You'd be surprised," Harry says. "They….well I think Hermione has a few words with people who get close."

"And yet she doesn't get any herself?" Angelina asks.

"She…well she hasn't made any moves in that direction," Harry tells her.

Angelina sighs her answer. Hermione means well a lot of the time, but she has a lot of common sense blindspots. And one is the disservice she's doing Harry by protecting them.

"Well as your Captain, I need to take a more direct influence on your health, "Angelina says. "And we're going to do that right now."

Angelina drops her robe and Harry's eyes widen when he gets a nice look at what's underneath. Her large breasts almost spill out of the cups of the very skimpy bra. Her thong covers pretty much everything that needs to be covered. Angelina's massaging hands start working over his legs and then moving over to grab his cock.

"It doesn't take much, does it?" Angelina asks.

"No," Harry grunts with her fingers stroking her. "But, you're fucking hot."

"Thank you for the compliment," Angelina tells him. "You're not too bad looking yourself and you're packing something that I wouldn't expect. Let's get that cock out of your pants."

Angelina removes Harry's pants and his underwear. She could do it with magic. Really though, that takes all of the fun out of it. Angelina clutches her hand around Harry's massive prick and rubs him up and down to the point where his cock rises. Then it falls, slapping the palm of Angelina's hand. Angelina closes her hand around Harry's throbbing cock and releases him.

"I wonder if you've had dreams about this," Angelina says. "Have you thought of me or Katie or Alicia like this? Have you thought of us stroking your big cock?"

Harry cannot deny he has. Angelina's fingers wrap around Harry and squeeze him. She springs his cock back and forth against her hand before stroking him. Angelina tightens her fist around Harry and pumps him hard and fast. His fingers stroke her and then Angelina pops her lips around him before releasing him.

"Go ahead. Touch them."

He does more than touch them. Harry pulls Angelina's bra off and unleashes her round tits for his consumption. His hands grip the underside of them and give them a very rough squeeze. Angelina moans when Harry touches her. She turns around and allows his hands to explore without discrimination.

"This is a very stressful job," Angelina breaths. "And I'm sure if I help you, you can help me a little bit."

Harry tugs on her nipples. Angelina's perfectly round and squeezable ass moves inches of her face. A lovely shapely amount of chocolate skin is only covered with a thong. Harry pushes his fingers against Angelina and rubs her in pleasure. Angelina's nipples harden against his other hand.

"Baby, that's it," Angelina breaths. "You're a natural. We shouldn't keep such a gift locked up."

Harry daringly spanks her ass. Angelina lustfully growls in his direction.

"Do it again, sweetie! Spank my ass. Put some bruises on my big ass!"

Another swat on her ass and Harry's cock swells with more lust. He's very close to entering Angelina from behind. An inch away from getting inside of her, rubbing against her wet lips, and getting inside of her body, Harry's ever so close to driving into her.

"Fuck me hard," Angelina begs him.

Harry squeezes her tits in hand and realizes what she's asked of him. Angelina presses her hands on the bench in front of him. Harry sits on the bench for a minute before standing. His cock lines up.

"Go slow," Angelina tells him. "We have plenty of time."

She wants to savor this moment of having Harry's bare cock sliding between her wet walls. Angelina is ready to get a workout. His hard cock works its way inside of her tight womanhood and then pulls all the way out.

Harry wants to savor the next moment as well. His cock lines up for Angelina and then he pushes himself inside of her tight pussy. His fingers grab her thick ass and give it a very hard smack. Her skin ripples when Harry is all over her body.

The Quidditch Captain bends down and takes the cock of her Star seeker in her. His big cock pushes deep inside of her warm body.

"Grab them!" Angelina howls. "Oh, grab them! Grab my big tits! Squeeze them! Make them yours!"

Harry does all of this and so much more. His hands are all over Angelina's wonderful breasts. He grabs them and releases them in his hand. His balls keep making their mark. His continuous thrusts bring himself deep inside of Angelina's warm pussy. She snags him and releases him.

The time of her life reaches a fever pitch. Angelina never knows she'll feel this good. Harry knows how to hit all of the right buttons and drive her completely beyond mad with lust and pleasure. His fingers travel and start to touch Angelina in all of the places which she wants to.

Her grip almost slips on the bench. Harry holds her up and rams himself of her. His thick cock drives deeper inside of Angelina before pulling out completely. His cock slams into her body and stretches her pussy out. He pulls out of her and then drives all the way back inside of her.

"Oh, take me and make me your cock slave," Angelina mewls with lust burning through her body. "I need this big fucking cock. I've never wanted anything more in my life!"

"I can see that," Harry tells her. "Oh, Angelina, I don't think I can hold out much longer."

'It's fine!" Angelina yells. "Don't pull out!"

Having a powerful wizard cum inside a witch gives her a power boost, especially one as powerful as Harry. She needs the boost being Quidditch Captain on top of it being NEWT year. Harry's hands stroke and manipulate Angelina's body until the point where she clamps down hard and demands his seed.

Harry's unable to hold back much longer. He sends a shower of cum inside of her pussy. His balls clench and release a never-ending flood of his sticky seed before pulling out of her. The sexy woman reaches between her legs and grabs onto Harry's cock before squeezing him. She releases Harry's cock.

Angelina turns herself around to sink on her knees. Her breasts push against Harry's legs. Angelina reaches in and grabs Harry's thick cock and slides it between her breasts. Angelina clamps her breasts between Harry's hard cock and slides it all the way down. Harry holds onto her breasts and slides his cock deep inside of her cleavage. He pulls out of her and works his cock inside of her clamping heat one more time.

"I bet you enjoy my tits," Angelina tells him with a smoky smile on her face.

Boy does Harry ever enjoy those tits. So much delicious dark flesh ensnares him, it's insane. His feeling grabs Angelina's tits and slips between them. His balls smack them.

It takes little time for Harry's cock to harden up completely. Angelina releases his cock from her tits. Her hand twists his manhood which causes him to groan. Angelina pulls herself up and then gives him an aggressive kiss in time with stroking his cock.

Harry wraps a hand over Angelina and takes control of her beautiful muscular body. The hot and passionate make-out session between Captain and Seeker continues. Angelina's wet heat moves over to seek out Harry's manhood.

The two join each other. Angelina spears his cock inside of her body.

"Oh! Good!" Angelina yells. "Don't you like being in my pussy?"

"I love it," Harry groans. "Shit, Angelina. Your pussy feels so good. I just love how it's sucking my cock in."

She wants him to love even more. Angelina pushes her wet walls down onto him and releases his cock. The springing effect of his cock slapping against her wet slit continues to spur Angelina on. She tightens the grip around Harry and releases him. Her moans increase, getting more audible every time she drives down onto him. His thick prick spears inside of her body.

"I know you love it," Angelina purrs in his ear. "I love it too."

Her bouncing breasts summon Harry. Harry squeezes them and buries himself face first into them. Angelina's hands grab Harry on the back of his head and push him down into her breasts. Angelina tugs on Harry's hair and gives him a smile when she keeps sliding down on him.

The muscles, very tense, begin to relax. Harry pushes up and slaps his balls against Angelina. Her beautiful body keeps bouncing and Harry wishes he has more hands to fully explore. The athletic woman takes Harry into her pussy. Every single drop and the contrast of Harry's cock disappearing between Angelina's dark thighs before spearing into her pussy makes things even more.

"You've helped me," Angelina breaths. "Come on! Suck them! Make them yours."

He does make them his. Electricity rushes down her body. Harry's fingers dip down to touch a spot on the underside of her leg. The shivers keep flowing through Angelina. This combines with her juices coating Harry's cock and the shoving of his massive girth inside of her pussy feel really good indeed.

"It's perfect," Angelina mewls with the heat increasing through her body.

Harry agrees one hundred percent of the way how perfect it is. He drives deep inside of Angelina's warm pussy and then pulls completely out. The friction brings him in deep.

No matter how much Harry longs to cum, he wants to bring Angelina to the edge first. He doubles back this time.

The self-control this time around is something Angelina finds commendable, but at the same time, it drives her completely nuts. She longs for Harry's cum inside of her. Harry holds her legs up and drives her down onto his thick prick.

The warmth of her pussy clutches him. Harry's very close to letting it go. His balls continue to slap her. Angelina drives her warm pussy down and holds onto Harry. Her clutching brings Harry far inside of her and releases her with multiple fluid attacks.

"Let it go," Angelina encourages him with a hungry mewl in his ear. "Go for it! Cum inside me! I need you! I need you now!"

Harry plants his hard rod inside of her body. He wants to let her go first. Angelina's body arches in the most beautiful way and gives Harry access to all of those parts of her. Ass, breasts, legs, they all get a full massaging. Her pussy gets the top workout. Those balls strike her thighs.

All good things reach their climax. Harry holds back on her and plants himself inside of Angelina. He pulls almost all the way out and then slides his cock into her. She squeezes Harry and releases him with another pump. Harry holds tight against her and then spills his cum inside of her body.

Angelina clutches him. She doubles down to make sure she does not leave a drop of cum unfilled inside of her. It's hard not to lose one's mind.

Harry's cock leaves Angelina's wet pussy. He smiles. Angelina rolls back in a daze. A single fingernail locks sight on Harry.

"After our normal practice, I expect you back here for a one on one meeting," Angelina tells him. "Do you understand?"

"Of course, Captain," Harry tells her.

Now that Angelina's gotten a taste, she wants a bit more. It should not be hard to convince Katie and Alicia to join them.

' _Should have done this years ago,'_ she thought while checking out Harry's muscular body as he got dressed.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Wednesday. Thanks for Reading.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** 2/28/2018.


	225. The Good Life(Karen and Diana)

**The Good Life(Diana/Wonder Woman and Karen Starr/Power Girl from DC Comics)**

* * *

There is only one thing better than waking up to one hot mouth pleasuring a person, and that is two hot mouths pleasuring them. Harry wakes up to this feeling to the soft, warm mouths of the two powerful heroines. They were the minimal amount of clothing possible. Transparent bras which shine through in the light and thong panties, along with garter belts and stockings. Karen Starr, the buxom blonde, favors white, while Diana, the gorgeous Amazon Princess, dresses in black.

"You two know how to make my morning wonderful."

Diana's lips press against the edge of Harry's cock. Karen runs her fingers down the length while Diana sucks the head.

"You deserve a good wake-up call, husband," Karen tells him. "And we haven't had a chance to play for a long time, have we?"

Harry smiles the second Karen goes down between his legs and squeezes his balls. She moves back for a little bit. Diana's lips curl around Harry and release his cock head with a small pop. Just a slight tease, nothing more, and nothing less which is to work Harry completely up.

Their tongues race up Harry's cock. Karen and Diana enter a competition to see who can cover Harry's cock in the most spit in the shortest amount of time. Harry guides their beautiful mouths all over his cock and then jerks up.

"I think I've won," Diana tells him.

"Take your reward, Princess," Karen tells her. "I'm sure I can keep myself occupied, or Harry can."

"Get over here," Harry orders her.

Karen moves back and straddles Harry's chest. Her large breasts smash against Harry's upper thighs which causes his cock to lurch up. Diana catches the cock in her hand and squeezes it.

A couple more powerful squeezes of Harry's cock excites him before Diana descends down. Her dark hair tickles Harry's balls when she lowers down with all of the grace one expects from the Amazon Princess. Her mouth pops around him and releases Harry with a few delicious blows.

Karen's warm pussy works against Harry's mouth. His presses against Karen's lower back.

"Eat up," Karen says. "Put your tongue right in my cunt and eat my pussy like only you can!"

Harry grabs her ass and fondles the back of her legs. Harry drives his tongue far into Karen's wet pussy and makes circles around it. He groans and feels the pleasure of her warm thighs moving down into her.

"You fucking magnificent bastard! Eat me out! Use that tongue to make me fucking cream on your face. That's it!"

Not to be outdone, Diana takes Harry pretty deep in her throat and releases his cock. Diana swirls her tongue several times around the base and pops it back into her mouth. The Amazon pogos her mouth up and down Harry's generous fuck stick. She squeezes his balls and appreciates how much cum they are full of. Diana pulls almost all the way out and then brings her wonderful lips around him again.

The pleasure of Karen rubbing her pussy and ass all over his face and Diana's wonderful lips taking his cock into her mouth makes Harry's excitement only grow. He touches the back of Diana's hair and then spears her throat with a few more thrusts. She pops around his cock and releases him.

Karen palms her tits and lets the flesh jiggle before releasing them. She enjoys Harry's tongue working into her wet pussy. Her legs wrap around the face of her very able lover before releasing them.

"Cum in Diana's mouth," Karen encourages him. "Make that Amazon take a full dose of her cum. You have enough cum in those balls to drown a woman! Choke that bitch! Choke her!"

Karen's rolls her neck back when Harry drives his tongue down into her warm womanhood. Her body shivers the further Harry goes into her. He makes her pussy nice and wet for the eventual cock slipping into her.

Diana takes her prize. Glops of seed spill into Diana's throat. She sucks him with grace and precision. The warmth of her lips never leaves Harry's cock until his full bounty spills out.

The Amazon rises up and swallows his cum. She pulls back on him and then straddles Harry. Diana leans in and kisses Karen on the lips. Their kiss intensifies in passion. Diana slips herself out of her panties and then brushes her stocking clad legs against Harry.

"I have to have this cock," Diana says moments after breaking the kiss with Karen. Her lips are swollen, both of them. "I can't believe I've lived without it for so long."

Diana's warm lips slide around Harry's prick and engulf them. Her moist canal clamps down onto Harry's cock and releases him. The Amazon drives her pussy all the way down to a certain point and releases Harry.

Karen slides back so Harry gets a complete view of Diana bouncing upon him. Her wet pussy clamps down onto Harry and releases him. Harry moves over to touch her ass. He grabs it and Diana lets out a content growl of pleasure.

"Grab my ass!" Diana encourages him. "Make it yours!"

Harry smacks Diana on her ass and she rises even higher. Her beautiful body, a true vision of art, descends on his cock. Her pussy stretches perfectly to accommodate Harry's massive cock. Harry's body warms up at the pleasure of being driven in a sheath of warm heat.

A couple pushes against Diana's nipples make them extremely hard. Diana throws her head back and enjoys the touches. Harry's big cock rises up the bed to meet her. He's fully and completely inside of her. The Amazon woman takes the cock of her god as it always meant to be.

"This is how it's meant to be," Harry tells her. "My cock inside of your body. It's perfect! It feels good!"

"Yes!" Diana yells. "It does! Plow me with that big cock! Make me your personal cock sleeve!"

Harry allows Diana to pull out of him to make on her hands and knees. The sorcerer positions himself directly behind Diana and aims his cock against her dripping wet slit before pushing inside of her. Diana's tightness takes Harry in again and releases him.

The force Harry pumps his love muscle into Diana sends tremors through her. She looks up just in time to see Karen hovering in the air.

"I bet you want a taste of this. Don't you?"

A finger dripping in Karen's honey traces around Diana's mouth. Diana opens her mouth further to scream and Karen shoves her fingers into her. She jams them deep into Diana's throat and makes her suck them just as hard as her pussy is sucking Harry's cock inside of her.

"Suck them!" Karen orders Diana. "Suck my fingers!"

Harry holds onto Diana's waist and plows his big cock inside of her tight body. Her pussy stretches just enough for Harry to go deep inside and then pull out. The snug wet tightness wraps around Harry.

His hands are all over Diana's body and touching her in all of the places to make her excitement increase. Harry's fingers grip her tits and release them. Harry molds her in all the right ways.

"Fuck," Harry breathes. "You're so tight! You're so fucking hot! Are you going to cum again? I bet you are!"

Harry rams his cock deep into Diana and rides out her orgasm. He marvels at the stamina of an Amazon Warrior as he drives his cock into her body.

"Good," Karen tells him. "Fuck her, drain your balls into her again. So I can eat the cum out of her and then you can fuck me. I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The thoughts of what Karen intends to do to him fuels Harry on. He plunges his cock into Diana's tight sheath and releases it. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his hard cock inside of her body one more time. He clutches Diana on the underside of her breasts and gives them a nice squeeze.

"Fuck her silly first!"

Harry moves all over Diana. She's an active participant in this game. Her vaginal walls close in and stretch over Harry's cock. He drives himself balls deep inside of her. They smack against Diana and show how close he is to cumming inside of her.

Karen rocks back above her two lovers. Her fingers dance against a wet gaping opening. It longs for cock, Harry's cock.

The end comes closer than ever before. Harry holds Diana's chest in his hands and releases her. The deeper Harry plunges into her, the closer he gets to a very spectacular ending. He shoves his massive cock into Diana and pulls almost all the way out of her.

"Fuck her!" Karen moans. "So you can fuck me!"

Harry drives his cock deep inside of Diana. Every single muscle of her body ripples from the attack Harry gives her. His big bloated balls continue to slap against her.

"You feel them, don't you? Every muscle tensing up! They crave release. You want that one moment where you're going to let things go. Where you're going to feel it go through your body and you're going to gush all over my cock. That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you need.

Diana consents with a nod the deeper Harry rams his cock inside of her body. His cock driving deep into her office makes Diana tense up and explode. His love muscle opens up her wet tunnel and prepares it to inject into her body.

"Give me your gift," Diana breaths.

The Princess prepares her womb for his holy seed to go inside of her. Harry holds onto her body and continues to work himself to the edge. His balls dance against her wetness and go deeper, closer to exploding inside of her. He pulls the tip of his cock out and then drives himself deep inside Diana.

The mutual release wraps up with Harry spilling his seed inside of Diana. Hands push onto her back for leverage as he drives himself into Diana. His balls keep slapping against her and then Harry pulls out of her before driving his big cock inside of her body.

Diana drops down onto the bed. Her pussy oozes with an overflow of seed the deeper Harry rams his big cock into her.

"You like that! You like being filled up! I bet you like being good and fucked."

"Yes!" Diana yells. "YES!"

Harry hammers Diana's pussy until he's completely drained. The very second Harry pulls out of her, Karen dives herself between Diana's molten thighs and starts to eat the juices which drain from Diana.

Karen buries her face between Diana's thighs and starts eating her out. The Kryptonian's powerful tongue causes several yelps of pleasure to come from the Amazon Princess. Karen drags her tongue around Diana's wet pussy.

Diana's entire body curls up onto the bed. Karen touches all of the right spots and makes her pussy vibrate underneath the tongue. Karen pulls back and keeps lapping up the juices from Diana. Her breasts receive an attack from Karen. She grabs Diana's chest and releases them. Those breasts mold like clay in Karen's hands and Diana gives a shrieking moan to show her pleasure.

A finger slips against Diana's ass a few seconds later and then Karen pulls it out. She turns around and then crawls over towards Harry. Karen grabs Harry's cock and lifts it up. Her blue eyes burn with lust when staring at Harry's cock. She wraps her tongue all the way around it and then pulls it out to cause it to spring.

"Your cock," Karen purrs with a squeeze of said muscle. "My breasts. That's a marriage made in heaven. Wouldn't you say?"

Harry cannot necessarily argue with his beautiful wife. His cock slides between Karen's large chest mountains. She swallows him up into her cleavage. Karen drives herself all the way down to his cock and releases him. Her tongue dances over Harry's cock head and pulls all the way back from him.

The friction Karen's breasts bring against Harry's cock lights his loins on fire with lust. He holds onto Karen and presses her chest together before releasing them. Karen holds herself up and down with her breasts grinding against every inch of Harry's flesh.

"I love this," Karen tells him. "I love a nice big cock burying deep in between my chest. It's really good. Am I making you feel really good?"

"Always!" Harry groans. "Keep doing it….."

"Oh, I better be careful," Karen breaths. "I would hate to clean up the mess of your thick, juicy cum splattering all over my tits. It dripping down onto the bed. That would make a sticky mess. I would have to bring Diana over to help me clean it up. Have her suck the cum off of my breasts!"

Karen slides her big tits down to Harry and takes his cock between them. Harry holds himself back and tries not to lose the pleasure. His balls twitch from the pressure her big bouncing breasts are putting on him. Harry holds her breasts tight against his cock and pushes his manhood between her gorgeous breasts. Harry pulls almost out of her cleavage and shoves himself between her chest.

"I love the fact you can't help yourself," Karen moans. "You're going to make a big mess."

"And I'm going to watch you suck my cum off with your mouth," Harry tells her. "Get ready, here he comes."

Karen does not hold on as long without the thought of Harry being able to reload about as fast as he shoots. Glops of white seed splatter her chest and also her face. Harry's divine gift rockets into the air and keeps painting Karen's face. Her big tits wrap around his cock and make sure to drain him down to the last drop. They hit his balls and rub all over his shaft and head.

Feeling his cock twist inside of her cleavage is a very nice feeling, and one Harry enjoys. He splatters Karen's chest and face. The seed soaks into her breasts and rolls down.

"Diana, if you would."

Diana throws herself into Karen's chest and starts sucking on them. The erotic sight makes Harry's cock twitch despite getting a nice working over. Karen guides Diana face first into her chest. Diana sucks the seed hanging off of Karen's stiff nipples.

"Keep sucking, get it all off," Karen breaths.

She pops a strand of the cum hanging from her face around her finger. Karen slips the digit into her mouth while maintaining eye contact with Harry. She eye-fucks him while following the progress down to Harry's very erect and throbbing cock.

Seconds later, Karen shoves Diana onto the bed and she ties up the Amazon Princess in her own lasso. Diana's eyes bug open. Karen attacks her body with kisses and caresses and drives her completely insane.

"You enjoy being tied up and me having my way with you, don't you?" Karen asks Diana with a very wicked smile crossing her face. "You're nothing, but a submissive bondage princess, aren't you?"

The lasso compels Diana to tell the truth. "Yes!"

Karen rewards Diana with more touches. The thought of Karen molesting Diana sends her over the edge and causes a flood to appear on the bed. Karen keeps touching her body and pays special attention to Diana's back passage. Karen wiggles a finger inside of it and pulls back almost all the way before making her moan.

"You want a dildo rammed in your ass while I ride Harry's cock?" Karen asks her.

"YES!" Diana yells.

A dildo jams into Diana's ass. Karen uses a swift little magical charm to work the dildo slowly into Diana's ass. Her asshole becomes lubricated thanks to the charm and works its way into her. Diana's mouth hangs open when her anal passage receives a good working over.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, stud."

Karen stretches her long muscular leg out and then wraps her toes around Harry's cock to make sure it's nice and hard. She releases Harry with a spring. Karen throws herself at Harry. Large breasts crushing against his muscular chest are a fit.

"I didn't forget about you," Harry tells her.

The lovers indulge in each other. Electricity surrounds both of them a second before Karen moves over and then drops down onto Harry. She takes his cock inside of her wet canal and stretches out almost all the way. Harry holds Karen's back and guides her up and down on him.

"Good to see that!" Karen shouts while driving her tight pussy down onto his hard cock.

Harry holds her lower back. Karen ascends and descends on him to suck his cock into her body. He pushes her. Karen arches back to give Harry access to her chest. It's an instinct for anyone to go out of it and Karen's husband stimulates the pleasure centers.

The throbbing piece of manhood slides deep into Karen. Her tight core scorches as warm as the sun which empowers her. Harry grabs her breasts and squeezes them hard. Karen rises up all the way and smashes her wet pussy down onto him.

She cums hard and tightens around Harry's cock. Karen's warm pussy grabs him. Juices pool around Harry and allow Karen to keep bouncing onto him. Her breasts smack Harry in the face. Harry holds onto them and makes them his own. He has a lot of ground to cover, but he makes it work. The constant, never-ending stimulation of Karen's breasts make her feel really good.

Twelve inches of fake cock ram into Diana's ass about as hard as Harry's twelve inches of real cock bury itself into Karen's pussy. Diana cannot move due to being tied. She can only feel the pleasure burying inside of her. Her pussy burns with longing and the need to be touched.

"She likes the gift that I gave her," Karen breaths.

"So, do you like your gift as well?"

"Always!" Karen yells.

She pulls Harry off of the bed with legs wrapping around him. They descend back down onto the bed. Karen drives down into Harry's pelvis. Her pussy tightens around his very big cock. The energy of her powers will heal her and make Karen very excited.

"I bet you can take my cock all day," Harry says. "But, that will be greedy."

"Oh, honey, I love being greedy with your cock!" Karen mewls. "I love feeling my pussy gobble out this perfect big fuck stick. I love how much we're frustrating Diana right now."

Diana cannot even say she's not being frustrated. The lasso she's bound with compels her to tell the truth. And the dildo burying inside of her tight ass compels her to do cream the bed one more time.

Karen's eyes glisten over with lust. She really is having the time of her life fucking herself silly on Harry's big cock. She wants to hold on for as much as possible. So many orgasms, so little time, and now she wants Harry's seed burying inside of her body.

"Keep it up!" Karen moans. "Don't you stop! Oh, you better not fucking stop! I want to feel you inside of me. Bury your cum inside of me! I need it!"

"In time, you will," Harry tells her. "Just feel that tension release. It feels good."

"IT DOES!"

Karen slams herself down onto Harry as hard as possible. Her moist walls clamp down onto Harry to release his throbbing muscle. Every time she wraps around him, there's a pretty amazing feeling. And Harry peering over Karen's shoulder to see the look of lust burning on Diana's face only makes him feel better yet.

Many minutes burn past with Karen monopolizing every inch of Harry's cock she can. His balls keep slapping her on the thighs. The deeper Harry goes the more he succumbs to Karen's tight, warm friction. Her wet walls clamp down and release him.

All good things must come to the end, even though Karen's willing to milk this for as long as possible. Harry's not letting her off of the hook without one more good climax before he reaches his. Karen accepts it and enjoys the feeling of Harry making her toes curl.

The next action buries Harry's seed into Karen. She sucks it up and his orgasm triggers another one. Karen's hands grip on Harry's back and shoulder the further she slides down onto him. Her wet walls tighten around Harry before releasing him with a great gush of fluids.

The two pull away from each other and take a second to recover from their mutual orgasms. Karen falls back onto the bed with a smile. She turns around and eyes Diana with a smile.

"I'm not finished with you."

A finger slips inside of Diana's pussy to join the dildo in her ass. Their morning fun has just begun.

Personally, they're all glad for three day weekends.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Friday. Thanks for Reading.**

 **Next Chapter:** **3/2/2018.**


	226. Lesson Number One(Arya and Sansa)

**Lesson Number One(Arya and Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones)**

* * *

Up in the quarters of one of the most powerful Lords of the land Sansa Stark awaits for her prize. She sits on the bed, wrapping her young nubile body in nothing other than satin bed sheets. She hears a few footsteps coming up the steps and waits for the person on the other end to come up.

The door opens and Sansa smiles.

"It's about time you showed up….Arya?"

It's not Lord Hadrian Peverell, or Harry as a select few know him, rather it's Sansa's younger sister. The eighteen-year-old woman looks at Arya who stands in the room with a shocked expression on her face. Sansa finally finds it within herself to respond to the obvious question.

"What are you doing here?"

The question fires back around on the other end from Arya.

"What are you doing here? You're up here...in Lord Peverell's room? And you're not wearing anything?"

Everything clicks in Arya's mind. The way Sansa sneaks off several times. It just fails to click until now.

"You've been sneaking off with him! You've been sleeping with him! Sleeping with Lord Peverell like some kind of common harlot? I can't believe this...you realize what would our parents think about this?"

A smile crops over Sansa's face. If only Arya knew what Sansa knew.

"There's nothing common about me. And that still doesn't answer the question about what you're doing up here."

"He's my tutor...just as he was yours...and it's obvious he's educating you in other manners, beyond what mother's paying him for, I should note."

Sansa breaks out into a smile which causes Arya to give her the nastiest look she can muster.

"Perhaps, you're just jealous you haven't qualified for the advanced lessons. And there was no need to meet him in his private quarters for a simple lesson."

"You're deflecting."

"No, you're deflecting."

Arya steps back from her sister for a second only to run into someone strong and firm. Arya puts her hand on the firm bicep of Hadrian Peverell which causes her to freeze and turn around into those enchanting eyes which make women throughout the lands weak in the knees.

"Well, both of the Stark sisters here at once. This is very interesting, isn't it?"

"You've been sleeping with my sister. For how long?"

"About a year would you say?"

"Best year of my life."

Arya cannot believe they act so casual about this. She turns around only to feel the young lord's arms wrap around her.

"Lord Peverell, I don't….this is….this is just….you deflowered my….."

"I know what I did. And you're old enough to get the same thing. If you're willing and able."\

The arms slip away from around Arya. Hadrian Peverell, or Harry Potter as he's known in his own time period, gives the sixteen-year-old woman a smile. Arya's nipples harden behind her top.

"Maybe she thinks that she could not match my standards."

That one comment from Sansa causes Arya to throw her arms around the young lord's neck and smash her lips onto his with a kiss. Her hands work around Harry's neck and fingernails dig in.

The kiss continues for several minutes, with Harry bringing Arya over onto the bed. Her hands start fumbling with his clothes.

Taking pity on her younger sister, Sansa rises up and helps Harry out of his shirt. Both sisters rub the man's muscular chest and start working down his abs, getting closer to his belt.

The handsome lord's belt comes up, and one eighteen-year-old redhead and a sixteen-year-old brunette relieve Harry of his elegant silken shorts. Twelve inches of Harry's manhood comes out in front of them. Arya's eyes widen for a second.

"Sansa, why don't you demonstrate to your sister how this is done?"

"Yes, I'll show her how a common harlot sucks cock."

It sounds so elegant coming from her mouth. The sensual redhead moves in and engulfs Harry's cock with her mouth in one fell swoop. Sansa runs her nails down Harry's back and then moves between his legs. She grabs ahold of his balls and squeezes them.

Inch by inch, Sansa works Harry's cock into her mouth. It takes a while to get down a tempo, but over the months, she gets it down pat. And more importantly gets Harry's cock down her sweet little throat.

Harry watches Sansa work her mouth over his cock and also sneaks a look to Arya who wears a dazed little smile at what's going on. The young woman's dancing fingers move into position and caress Harry's balls from underneath him. She pulls away and gropes his balls to make Harry feel really good. He drives deep into her.

Arya's mouth opens and shuts. The size of Hadrian's prime organ sliding in and out of Sansa's warm mouth tells her what she wants. She wants that, she wants that in her mouth and in other parts of her.

The second Sansa leaves Harry, it causes his cock to dance and slap her in the face. The older sister coos loudly before giving Harry a parting kiss on the tip.

"Think you can handle that?"

Arya takes Harry's cock in both hands and starts squeezing it. She wraps her pouty lips around Harry's head and takes it into her mouth. For a second, Arya feels like she's going to choke on it. Harry holds the back of her head and guides her inside.

By some miracle, Harry's down all the way down her throat. In some of the best and most amazing ways possible. Harry's working his stiff shaft deep into Arya's tight throat. He pulls almost all the way out of her throat and drives back into her. His thick balls dance against Arya's chin and make her moan the deeper she descends on his manhood.

"Good. Suck my cock. Suck it like it's your job. Like it's your calling."

It's Arya's calling. Lord Peverell's mighty cock shoves deeper down her throat. She sees her sister kneel down to cradle the young lord's balls and squeeze them. Then Sansa's hot mouth begins sucking his balls and Arya cannot help and feel a little bit turned on by the entire spectacle.

Everything goes down as it intends. Harry works his manhood as far into Arya's tight throat as humanly possible. Those bloated balls swing and slap her chin. He pushes almost all the way out and then drives into her mouth, her tight throat, on a constant and never-ending loop.

"Get ready to receive your gift."

Sansa just grins and pops her mouth off of Harry's balls She squeezes them tight and releases them.

"You're going to enjoy this. You're going to love his cum in your mouth."

No doubt about this enters Arya's mind the second she slides down Harry's ample manhood. She sucks him in deep and pulls almost all the way out. She keeps bobbing up and down on Harry's cock. He holds onto the back of the head and uses her throat as his own personal fuck hole.

Harry clenches onto the back of Arya's head and begins firing his seed down her throat. Several spurts hit Arya and she pauses before sucking down his seed. Arya's hand falls onto his balls and she squeezes them with hunger dancing in her delicious eyes.

There's no question about it, the blowjob is a very enjoyable experience and once which Harry just has to hold on to. Being in her tight mouth.

"You're a natural."

"It runs in the family."

Harry slides as far into Arya's throat as he can go and finishes. The last few spurts paste the younger sister in the face and leave a mark on her.

A second passes and Sansa reaches in to scoop the dripping cum off of Arya's face. She pops it into her mouth.

For some reason, Arya finds this sexy as hell. Feelings she ignores bubbles over to the surface and she takes a deep breath.

"Why don't you help your sister out of her clothes?"

"Stand."

Arya pulls herself up and Sansa stands behind her, embracing her from behind and undoing the front of her clothes. Inch by inch, Sansa reveals Arya's breasts. A firm set of breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips with the perfect ass, a tiny strand of hair shaven on her pussy in the shape of a lightning bolt scar. Sansa stops here and rubs her sister between her thighs.

"That's a pretty telling mark."

"S-shut up!"

Sansa smiles and turns her sister around. Both sisters stand naked and beautiful before their lord. They meet in a kiss which Arya actually sparks. She aggressively kisses Sansa with anger and lust, shoving her tongue into her older sister's mouth.

The kiss returns with fire and Harry watches the show. He moves over to join them and places his hands on their firm rears. He squeezes them. Arya's arse pushes into Harry's hand very nicely and he could play with the arse of the teenager all day. The ageless lord smiles when looking at them.

They move away from each other and Harry slides a finger each between their warm pussy lips.

Arya cannot describe the feeling in words. It's like the best thing in the world hitting her at all of the right points. Hadrian holds a sixth sense into where to pleasure her. The fact her sister, who should be used to such pleasure from the young lord, feels the same thing sparks her on.

"You're both ready to go for me. Good because I'm ready for you."

The foot-long object of their lust hits both of the sisters hard between their legs. Harry finger bangs both of them for a minute and causes them to cling onto the edge of the bed which he backs them up against.

He pulls out and leaves them panting on the bed. Harry tastes their juices. Sansa's sweet as always and Arya has more of a spicy kick to it, fitting of her somehow.

"Perhaps I should show my baby sister how this cock should be taken properly."

Without waiting for his reply, Sansa throws herself off of the bed and kisses Harry, hard. His manhood brushes against her entrance as they both crash onto the bed. Sansa turns around and allows Harry to firmly plant his hands on Sansa's ass. She slides into position when facing Arya.

Watching the large cock slip between her sister's narrow, tight, lips, inch by inch causes a fire to spread through Arya. Her sister mounts Harry and rides him like a prized force.

Sansa slides herself all the way down onto Harry's cock and pulls almost all the way back from him. Inch by inch she takes Harry inside of her. She moans out in lust and it causes her flesh to sizzle the second Harry touches her. He pulls back from her and then runs a finger down her back.

"Deeper! Deeper! Deeper!"

It goes deep inside of her and causes Sansa to scream in pleasure.

"Oh! Daddy! You're splitting me in half!"

Arya's eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch at what she calls Lord Peverell. Perhaps it's some naughty kink or perhaps it's something more.

"I love how you drive my cock into you...this is how you became my Daddy, isn't it? Isn't it? When you held down my mother and gave her your cock….and she could not take enough...not until she was good and pregnant with me?"

Sansa drives down onto Harry and rides his cock. She goes wild bouncing up and down on him. Her red locks fly in the room. She bites down on her lip and makes eye contact with Arya.

"I love treating my girl right."

The fact they act as if they're father and daughter, it turns Arya on. A small nagging part of her wonders if it could be true. No one knows Lord Peverell's true age, although whatever it is if he is old enough to be Sansa's father, he ages very nicely.

Arya realizes she cannot entertain the thought of the scandal, but it just turns her on.

She's three fingers deep inside of herself and working herself over to an orgasm.

"Yes, Daddy! More Daddy!"

Those screams of lust bring Sansa to front and center. Harry watches the delightful young woman bouncing up and down on him. He reaches up and squeezes Sansa's bouncing arse. She howls as his cock goes deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Give your sister… a turn."

"In a minute. You're close. We wouldn't want it to be cut short. Would we? Daddy?"

Harry's cock throbs the further he pushes deep into Sansa's warm overflowing cunt. He pulls almost all the way out of her and then drives deeper into her. His balls smack her constantly, over and over again until Harry's about ready to lose it.

He closes around Sansa's chest and drives her down onto his cock. Finally, finally, it happens. Harry shoots his seed deep inside of Sansa.

Arya buries her fingers deep inside. Hadrian's cum drips out of Sansa's warm pussy and makes Arya want him, want him so badly right now. She breathes in and out on the bed.

A second passes and Harry pulls all the way out of her. He climbs onto the bed and climbs on top of Arya. Her young body just melts underneath Harry's touch.

"So are you really….you know?"

"Hard as a rock because of you?"

To demonstrate, the young lord brushes his cock down the front of Arya's body. He ends up between her legs. She reaches said legs up and wraps her feet around his ass.

"No, Sansa said...you...you're…."

"Arya, can I tell you something?"

Harry leans forward and whispers in the younger sister's ear.

"Join me, Arya, I am your father."

Pop culture reference from the future, although a misquoted one, is likely to fly over the heads of the younger sister. Arya's eyes snap open and she breathes. Harry takes her right breast in his left hand and squeezes it.

"So, Hadrian, are you ready to fuck me?"

"Only if you do one favor for me."

"Yes?"

"Call me Daddy."

"Yes….Daddy!"

With one push, Harry pushes his cock into the sixteen-year-old pussy underneath him. He deflowers her and quickly eases her pain, taking it on as his own. He pushes deep into her.

Arya hears the first time hurts and she does feel a sharp stabbing pain for a second. The pain gives way to pleasure of the best kind. Pleasure which rocks her body and stimulates her senses. Pleasure which continues the deeper and harder Lord Peverell rides her body.

The deeper he goes into her, the more Arya submits to him. He stuffs his cock inside without any way to go. Arya breaths in pleasure and lets out a light moan. Hunger dances in her eyes the deeper Harry pushes into her and pulls almost out of her.

She closes around Harry and makes him go deeper than before. Harry slides almost out of her body and goes in with one more fluid and long thrust. He sends himself as deep into Arya as possible and makes her howl in pleasure.

"It feels so good! Fuck me harder my l...Daddy! Daddy! How could you leave your little girl without a proper cock?"

Harry slides between her legs and gets a touch of her snug pussy. He pulls almost all the way out and drives in deeper and harder. His balls slap against her the further he goes in.

"I'm correcting it now, baby girl."

"Break me on your cock like you did Sansa! Like you did my mother...and like you must have done to every other woman who you laid eyes on! That fancied your interest! Take me! Break me! Make me yours!"

Arya receives a heavy pounding from Harry. She takes more of him inside her than the younger sister thinks possible. His hands move all over her and he just does not fuck her pussy. He stimulates every inch of her body. Several small little jolts of pleasure come up over her before the big one.

"This feels good! Harder! Fuck me like you would fuck a whore! You're going to fuck your own daughter like you fuck a whore!"

Sansa moves over across the bed. She's still a bit rough from the pounding Harry gives her. Watching Harry's cock slide deep into her younger sister makes Sansa feel more alive than before. A moan comes out of the back of her throat as she slides closer than before.

She holds her finger against her front entrance sliding one inside and Sansa follows it up with a second finger inside of her. The show of Harry driving in and out of Arya gives Sansa all the fuel necessary to go over the edge with constant waves of pleasure.

The deeper Harry slams into Arya, the more she clings onto him. Harry pulls out of her and then moves Arya over to her side. He grinds against Arya's shapely bum before squeezing her.

"Daddy! Don't tease me."

"It's half the fun baby girl."

A shiver spreads over Arya as he calls her baby girl. It most certainly sparks something great inside of her. Harry guides his manhood closer to her entrance. The first few inches pop inside of her before Harry slides completely out of her. He drives deep into her.

Harry closes his nails against Arya's ass and squeezes her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his cock deep inside of her.

Arya's on her side with Harry ramming his cock into her. His hands stroke every inch of the young supple flesh the younger sister holds. The tightening teenage twat works over Harry's cock. He pulls out from her and drives himself deeper inside of her.

"Daddy! Yes, Daddy!"

"Look at that. She's begging for your cock. Just like some common harlot."

Those words Arya said early get thrown back into her face. She grits her teeth and is about ready to say something in response. At least until Harry zeroes in on a spot on the back of her neck and slides as deep into her as humanly possible. Harry holds her waist and drives further inside.

Every second she makes and every move Arya makes causes Harry to drive deeper inside of her. He holds onto Arya's waist and pushes into her.

Harry wraps tightly around the lovely sixteen-year-old and spears her pussy. Arya's scorching hole clamps down around Harry the deeper and further he plants inside of her. Harry holds it for a second.

"Cum for Daddy."

"Yes!"

He makes Arya feel great. Great, so good, her pussy gets a heavy slamming. Hadrian stretches her out and makes Arya close onto his hand. She breathes out in the most sensual way possible. This position allows him to fully press up against her body from behind when he's fucking her.

His hands move to her ass and make Arya feel naughty. Those throbbing balls striking her wet thighs and also flicking her clit makes Arya lose it completely. She squeezes down upon him.

"Closer. Closer. Closer."

"YES!"

Arya screams out one more time and Harry spills his seed inside of her. The warm and fast spurts allow Arya to completely let go of herself. She grabs Harry's wrist tightly and pulls him closer to her. He slams into her tight pussy from behind with the discharge getting more and more prominent the more Harry launches into her.

Several warm blasts of cum later and Harry feels the pleasure of release. The soft shudder of pleasure Arya gives him shows she enjoys it just as much.

"Thanks, Daddy."

A long second paces as Harry rolls over. Sansa crawls over onto the bed and straddles her younger sister's hips. An impish grin goes over her face.

"And that was just lesson number one."

The hint of more lessons to come fuel the fire. Sansa plays a bit with her younger sister, pressing their chests together, and making out in the most heated way possible.

Harry sits waiting for his moment where he can join in.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Sunday. Thanks for Reading.**

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter 3/4/2018.**


	227. Seed Heist(Harley and Ivy)

There's a blog exclusive chapter titled "Late Fees Apply" with Harry and the Greek Goddess Athena. Check it out.

* * *

 **A Seed Heist(Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from Batman)**

* * *

A squeeze of Harry's thigh partially wakes him up. A soft, delicate hand rubbing up and down on his hardening cock wakes him up the rest of the way. He comes face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes belonging to a woman with blonde hair. Her juicy lips coat in dark lipstick which she lightly brushes against his cock. She dresses in a black thong and nothing else when licking and sucking on Harry's cock.

A second woman, a red-haired bombshell with green lipsticks, wearing only plant leaves over the naughty bits, attacks Harry's cock as well. The blonde, Harley Quinn, and the redhead, Poison Ivy, team up for an all-out assault on Harry's cock and balls. Two of Gotham City's most notorious lick him with lovely hands, tongues, and mouths working Harry over. Harley bobs her head all the way down to the base with the lipstick coating the base of Harry's cock and stretching it into her mouth.

"It's time for you to wake up, lover," Ivy breaths all over his balls. "And it's time for us to milk you of your seed."

"If you earn it," Harry tells them.

The seductress smiles and kisses Harry's balls. She sucks them hard to release those balls from the mouths of the villainess. The two of them work over his cock with the chemicals from the lipstick excreting from it on all ends.

Harley hums a tune when sucking on his long cock. She makes several long swipes of her lips and then darts her tongue against the length of his cock. She pulls out and gives him a squeeze.

Ivy takes a taste next to her amazing cock-sucking bringing Harry's cock to its full hardness. Her soft hands work over his balls. Her cheeks bulge from the sheer girth of Harry driving inside of her.

"You two keep it up," Harry groans.

The two women pull away from him and start to paint down from the head of his cock all the way to the base of it. Their fingers keep gripping him. The double-team oral assault makes Harry's balls swell up hard with Ivy squeezing him and manipulating his balls. Her ministrations cause him about ready to cum.

Both women half-seal his cock in their lips and form a kiss. They work over his muscular legs and balls with several sensual rubs. Harry's balls ache and demand to release the cum into their waiting mouths. He pushes deep into them, with a few thrusts driving into Harley's mouth and another couple of thrusts into Ivy's mouth. He drives deep and hard into both of their lovely mouths.

"FUCK!" Harry groans.

One hand full of blonde hair and one hand full of red hair drives Harry deeper into their mouths. His balls tense up before spilling his immense load into Ivy's warm and waiting mouth. Her mouth slides all the way down the cock and inhales him to drain his cum into her mouth and hard.

Ivy smiles and sits up. She grabs Harley the second they two break apart and they share a sensational kiss between the two of them.

Harry sits up and is not an observer for long. He grabs a handful of Harley's bubble butt and gives her a squeeze. His hands roll over the breasts of the two devious bombshells. Harry decides to get a bit more.

"I'm going to fuck both of you until you can't stand," Harry says.

"Well, of course, you are," Ivy tells her.

"Why don't you warm up your Harley?"

Harry smiles and pins Harley down onto the bed. He tears the criminal's thong off and reveals her dripping wet pussy. Harley spreads her legs nice and far for Harry. He leans down and licks her pussy hard and fast which gets her screaming out with lust.

Ivy grins at her lover and partner before diving down to suck on Harley's nipples and kiss down the edge of her neck. Her attentions make Harley twist and shake on the bed. Her thighs open up even more.

Right on top as always, Harry climbs on top of Harley. Her deliciously milky thighs spread apart just in time for Harry to lower into her. His balls, throbbing once again, match Harry's hard cock. Harry opens the wet pussy hole and shoves a finger deep inside of her.

Twelve inches of Harry's massive cock stuffs Harley's ready pussy fully.

"Fuck me raw!" she yells them. "Treat me like I'm a fucking Bludhaven prostitute!"

Harry grabs Harley's chest and roughly handles it. He rises up and drives twelve inches of his hard cock deep inside of her wet pussy. The warm canal tightens around Harry and squeezes it.

"You're already soaking wet, and you're cumming even more," Harry breaths. "I wonder if some of that lipstick seeped into your brain."

"NO!" Harley yells. "I'm just a slut who needs to be fucked!"

Harley gasps when Ivy wraps some plant vines around her face. One of them works its way down into her mouth and around her throat. Ivy smiles when leaning towards Ivy.

A muffled shriek comes from Harley brought about by a second vine grinding up against her asshole to open it up.

"She's such a kinky bitch," Harry breaths. "I can feel how much her pussy's tightening up when a plant vine is ramming into her ass."

Ivy just smiles a second later and manipulates Harley just as well as Harry's hard cock stuffs into her hot pussy. She rolls back on the bed and runs her hands over her flat stomach, ample breasts, and juicy thighs. The juices coating her makes the thighs of Gotham City's most notorious coat all over her.

The pleasure ramps up in Harry. He drives his hard cock deeper into Harley before pulling out of her. Every time Harry drives into her, her pussy muscles squeeze him tightly. He watches right above him as the vines hoist Ivy up onto a makeshift platform.

"Aren't you going to eat your greens?"

"Gladly," Harry tells her.

He dives between the spread thighs of the seductress. Harry eats out Poison Ivy while fucking Harley. The two wet, and eager pussies pushing onto Harry's upper and lower heads ramps up the pleasure through his body.

The moans coming from her female lover makes Harley all hot and bothered despite being gagged by the plant vine. Harry rises up and drives his huge cock into her body. He touches her in so many great places and brings her orgasm up to a higher and more intense level.

"Oooh, Harry, right there!" Ivy moans out with his tongue

Harry drives his tongue inside of Ivy's snatch and makes her cum all over his face. He repeats the process a couple more times. He also makes sure to put a hand down Harley's inner thigh and run down it before shoving his hard cock inside of her!

The end rapidly reaches to a close and Harley's cunt closes its way around Harry's massive rod. He pulls almost out of her and buries himself in her.

He's cumming, cumming hard, and Harley accepts his seed spilling inside. His massive balls clench and start spilling inside of her warm pussy.

The squeezing of her warm pussy sends a never-ending flood of sticky seed flooding inside of Harley's closing pussy. She releases and squeezes him until all of the cum drains down out of her body to the very last drop.

Harry pulls out of her and then pulls back from Ivy's pussy. Immediately, Ivy dives down and takes Harry's cock into her mouth. Her hand wraps around Harry's cock and pulls it up. She kisses down from the tip of the head to make sure his cock is erect and ready.

With one graceful movement, Ivy turns around and sits on Harry's lap. The vines wrap around Harley and lift her up on the bed. Harley almost protests this sudden elevation until the vines caress her body naughtily. Two of them wrap around her nipples and tug them.

"Such a kinky slut," Ivy comments.

Harry drags Ivy onto his lap. Her warm pussy lips caress his cock. Harry decides it will not be the best time to slip inside of her. He grabs Ivy's breasts and squeezes them. She moans out and Harry kisses the back of her neck before moving up to her ear.

"It takes one to know one."

The maneuvering fingers keep tracing up and down Ivy's inner thighs. She parts her thighs when Harry leans back on the bed. Ivy mounts Harry's bent right leg while his left leg extends on the bed. She swipes between Harry's legs and squeezes his balls.

"Yes, but you know you enjoy it."

Ivy rubs his cock up and down to the point where she's close to entering him.

"Yes, Pam, I do."

One of the less than handful of people Ivy will allow using her birth name. Her wet pussy opens up and takes Harry's monster of a cock inside of her. It only takes a few seconds before Ivy feels rather full and stuffed of his manhood. She lowers down and then rises up before driving herself down onto him.

"Fuck me hard, Harry," Ivy breaths hard and hungrily.

Two strong and skilled hands find their way onto her ass and give them a very firm squeeze. Ivy rises and drops down onto him and takes as much of Ivy's juicy ass as humanly possible. He squeezes and releases her ass to make Ivy rise up and drop all the way down onto him.

Harley watches the show from her position on the bed. The vines keep her occupied just enough not to be entirely frustrated. All she wants more than anything else is Harry's cock deep inside of her.

Twelve inches of meaty cock shoves deep inside of Ivy's pussy. She rises up and drives down onto him with repeating movements. Her wet pussy clamps down onto Harry and releases him. She tightens the grip around Harry with the massive thrust inside of her making Ivy feel so good. Those balls hit her as hard as possible.

"I know to push your buttons. And I'm pushing them all right about now."

His fingers dance over Ivy's body and condemn her to a very pleasurable encounter. Skilled and steady hands stroke Ivy's breasts and pull on them. Harry squeezes them and makes her bounce down hard. His balls push against her with her body rising.

Harry holds back the desire he feels, as strong as it is, to cum inside of her.

"Oh, damn, you're almost too much! Damn it, you're going to milk me dry."

"I thought I made my intentions clear."

Harry shoves a single finger into Ivy's ass to cause her to rock up and down. More of Harry's meaty prick shoves into her and fills her all the way up. Harry pulls completely out of Ivy and then shoves himself into her. His big balls keep slapping against Ivy's thick ass from behind while fucking her hard.

She's the one who cums just as hard as she intends to make Harry cum. He rams into her. Ivy clamps down on him before pulling all the way out of her before shoving deep inside of Ivy. She releases Harry with each pump inside of her body.

"Yes, and I've made mine clear as well."

Harry's all over her body and drives his cock inside of her with each touch. He runs all over her body and nibbles down onto her. She breathes in rises and falls for Harry to grab out and squeeze. He's pressed against her back down and licking the back of her neck to bring those excited thoughts to Ivy's head.

He lets her go and lets her cum with a couple more pushes. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and shoves his massive prick inside of her. He pulls out and goes into her again. Harry puts her into an entire loop of pleasure and makes her cum.

Then, much to Ivy's disappointment, Harry pulls out of her. Suddenly, the vines shoot up and wrap around Ivy. They bind her to the bed just as much as they bind Harley next to her.

Harry reaches over and has his pick of which lovely set of breasts he has to squeeze. They want to be naughty and play with him, well Harry can make just as much. Their eyes flood over when Harry tests his luck and keeps playing with them. Firm breasts, juicy thighs, and thick asses receive the full benefit of Harry's squeezing and pleasuring from his fingers.

"I bet the two of you want me to fuck your brains out until you pass out."

Harley and Ivy cum all over the bed. The vines caress their pussies and make sure they are nice a wet. Ivy's lost control for the simple fact Harry's taken control.

A hardening, red, cock slaps against both of their faces. One cock brushes against Harley's warm lips. Harry pulls away from her and slides his cock away from her. He rolls his cock head into Pamela's mouth with the vine retracting from her. Ivy swipes her tongue against him until Harry's done and pulls away.

Harry weighs his options. Face-fucking both of them is a very appealing option. He has other ideas in mind for both of them. His fingers brush down their cleavage and make both of them thrash up and down on the bed. Harry comes close to touching them. Harry rubs their pussies hard, his right hand all over Harley's and his fingers all over Ivy's.

Both beg for him, unable to say anything due to Harry pushing his fingers into their mouths and making them lick the juices which come from to other.

"Oh, you magnificent bastard!" Harley moans. "Take that cock and fuck me again!"

"No, I need it," Ivy breaths.

Harry runs down their thighs with dancing fingers and drives them both completely nuts. He lingers closer towards Ivy and shoves his cock inside of her.

Harley almost protests at least until Harry drives his magic down into her core.

"Both of you are going to cum at the same time," Harry tells her. "And you're going to feel the force of each other's orgasms."

And Harry feels the grip of both tight, warm pussies clamping down on him. He speeds up the thrusts. Every movement brings him closer to the edge. The enhanced arousal and the chemicals in their lipsticks make Harry's cock bloated and his balls heavy.

"Oh, you beautiful bitches," Harry groans with a hard push inside of Ivy's tight pussy. "I can't wait to cum inside of you, inside of both of you."

He feels up their bodies and their moans are his rewards. Harry pushes back up out of her and drives his cock inside of her. Ivy clamps down onto his hard cock.

"Harry," Ivy breaths. "Cum for me. Cum inside of my pussy."

Her seductive breathing is the downfall of most men. Harry manipulates her body and makes her muscles squeeze. And he does the same thing to Harley to double Ivy's pleasure. Harry rises up completely and drives his thick prick deep inside of Ivy's pussy.

"Let's give Harley her turn."

Harley squeals in delight and then squeals for other reasons when Harry's cock finds its way between her thighs and then slides deeper into her gushing hole. It's very easy for Harry to ram his hard cock inside of her wet pussy. He rises up and drives balls deep into her.

Each smack of those bloated balls makes Harley wish she can wrap her legs and arms around Harry to keep the cock from leaving her. Unfortunately, the vines wrap around her wrists and ankles and leave her sprawling for Harry to fuck. And fuck she does. She moves what little the vines allow her.

Ivy's pussy bubbles over just as Harley's arousal continues. Both lovers increase their lust with Ivy's pheromones mixing with Harry's to increase the arousal of all parties in the air.

Harry switches in and out of their pussies. The two felonious females work his hard cock over. Harry pulls out of Ivy after a couple dozen pumps inside of her. Then he switches to Harley and drives his big thick cock inside of her bubbling pussy while grabbing her bubbly ass as he drives down inside of her.

The moans intermingle through the air. Harry switches back and forth between both of them and fucks two of the most dangerous women in Gotham City.

"I guess you can be humbled by someone," Harry tells her.

"Next time," Ivy warns him weakly.

Harry smiles when her voice lacks the necessary conviction. His balls size up at her next orgasm. Ivy clamps down onto him the deeper Harry pushes inside of her.

"Spring is here."

Those beautiful words turn Harry into a rapid-fire blur when he forcefully fucks Ivy's tightening cunt. He pulls out of her and then drives himself down inside of her. His balls ache the further he pushes inside of her warm cunt. He rises up and drives down inside of her. Something has to give and Harry knows it's coming.

All three lovers cum together at the same time, with Harry filling Ivy's overflowing pussy inside of her. The sexy criminal rolls her hips up to meet the driving cock of her lover.

Seconds later, Harley receives a hard cock of her own inside of her. Harry has enough cum left over to make Harley. Her legs free just enough to wrap around Harry and squeeze him. Harry pumps his cock inside of her with the final blasts of cum spilling inside of her.

Harry's eyes burn with white fury as his body works through the arousal from Ivy and Harley's lipstick and sends several jet blasts of cum into Harley. He has to drive into Ivy and Harley at least four more times, separately, to finally drain his balls.

Harry pulls back to survey his handiwork, with both Harley and Ivy falling back onto the bed sheets with wide smiles.

"So, Red, would you say that's a successful heist?" Harley asks.

The river of cum flowing between Harley and Ivy show that this is a successful heist indeed.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Tuesday. Thanks for Reading.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** 3/6/2018.


	228. Discreet(Pansy Parkinson)

**Discreet(Pansy Parkinson from Harry Potter)**

* * *

A loud squeal comes from Pansy Parkinson when she's hurled on the bed. The front of her uniform top is torn off with a green bra poking out. Her skirt is rolled up and her stockings are sliding about her leg. Shoes fly off on the floor as the hands of her partner are all over her. He's grabbing every inch of her body, chest, ass, legs, and then smashing his lips onto hers with a dominating kiss. Pansy's mouth opens wide to accept his tongue into her mouth. The two lovers fight for domination with Harry Potter winning the battle one hundred percent of the way.

She chokes on his tongue, with Harry grabbing the back of her head. Pansy enjoys his fingers gripping and squeezing her jaw as he forces his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Pansy holds onto the back of his hair and kisses him even more deeply.

"You were asking for it all those years, weren't you?"

His cock's now out of his pants. Twelve inches of prime magical meat slaps Pansy hard across the face which leaves both a small bruise and a smear of her makeup. Harry stands in from of her and swings his cock. It smacks her on the mouth.

"Yes, Potter, I'm asking for your cock," she tells him. "A slut like me needs a big cock like yours to make her whole again. And to fill her holes."

Harry grabs Pansy by the back of her head and forces his cock down her throat without any warning. He chokes Pansy out with his throbbing hard cock. Her mouth stuffs full as Harry pulls back and then drives himself into her. He repeats the thrusts while burying himself deep into Pansy's throat. Pansy opens up her throat to take as much of Harry's cock as possible down it.

"Mmm," Pansy moans around his cock.

Her hands grip Harry's back ever so slightly and take a throbbing thrust down it. His balls smack against her chin as Harry keeps working himself deep into her throat.

"You are a natural born cock sucker. You're nothing but a stupid slut who is born to have a cock rammed down your throat."

Her loud pops continue to increase in volume and frequency. Pansy loves cock down her throat and she cannot get enough of Harry. Harry rams her mouth with his cock. Her eyes bulge out the deeper Harry crams her throat with his hard cock.

Harry holds onto the back of Pansy's head and uses her throat to pleasure himself. His massive meat missile rises and falls to ram down Pansy's throat. Her tongue brushes him several times. Harry works the back of her head and face-fucks her.

Pansy holds onto his ass and enjoys the feeling of a good big cock driving down into the back of her throat. He pulls out of her and touches her lips off to one side and then drives deep into her mouth again. Pansy cherishes every single day.

"It's your lucky day, whore," Harry growls. "You're going to get a big sticky load of cum down your fucking whore throat. It's nothing less than you deserve."

Pansy knows she deserves it and she keeps sucking Harry. The loud sounds being made keeps bringing Harry's balls to the edge. Pansy squeezes them and then releases them. She squeezes Harry's balls a couple more times to weigh the immense amount of cum stored inside of them, ready to seed the back of her throat.

Harry pushes himself to the brink and crams his cock into Pansy's clutching throat. He smacks those balls against her chin with a repeated series of thrusts. His hand's loop into the back of her head the deeper Harry drives his cock into her mouth.

"Fuck here it comes, Parkinson. Good job."

His cum shoots into her mouth, in such a volume that Pansy assumes he's done and releases. For her trouble, she gets a face full of cum which smears down her face and dribbles down her neck.

Harry's shooting cock paints her face. He looks down at Pansy the way he imagines her being. On her knees with cum shooting in her face as she jerks off a man's cock.

Then, Harry shoves her down onto the back and tears her top off the rest of the way. Pansy's breasts pop out and her nipples are stiff as rocks. His fingers tweak Pansy's nipples and release them to cause a moan to fill the air. Harry roughly hands Pansy's body, going down from her breasts to attacking her inner thighs.

"Turn over so I can see that ass."

Pansy obliges Harry. Her ass is nice, thick, and round, and more than a handful for Harry to grab. He reaches out to grab Pansy's juicy butt and mold it into his hands. Her thighs spread almost on instinct. Harry's not quite ready to screw her brains out just yet.

He picks his belt and spanks Pansy on the ass.

"Yes, Daddy!" Pansy yells before thinking about it. "Spank your slutty little girl before you fuck her."

"You're just a slut," Harry tells her. "And your my personal cock sleeve. Every day, if I summon you, you better be here. And you better be here to take my cock wherever I want to put it."

One finger shoves into Pansy's tight cunt. He groans when he feels how tight she is.

"You must take a potion to keep yourself this tight," Harry groans. "I'm afraid when I'm done with you, no potion is going to ever give you the illusion of purity ever again."

He finger-fucks Pansy and then pulls out. Harry forces Pansy to taste his finger and get it wet. Then he slides it down her body and drives it into her.

Harry's swinging cock slaps Pansy roughly on the ass as he drives his finger inside of her. Pansy is hot and bothered and wants one thing. The cock touches her clit one time as she moves around. Harry forces her down on the bed and grinds against her pussy and ass but does not pull the trigger.

The touches and the tormenting of Harry's never-ending sexual attack on her body is really riling Pansy up. He's touching her in all spots and making her lose her sense of herself. Harry grabs onto her and then squeezes her ass.

"Fuck me," Pansy pleads with him. "I need your cock."

"I know you do," Harry says.

His arm wraps around Pansy and then rolls down to be just underneath her throat. Pansy's excitement bubbles to the surface at the dangerous position he's in. His hands move down a bit lower as Harry aims himself at her. His cock parts her walls and then slides inside of her with one slide of it.

Twelve inches of cock find their way inside of Pansy's tight, willing, snug pussy. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his cock inside of her one more time. Her walls tighten their grip on Harry and Harry pulls out of her before driving into her.

Her pussy accommodates for Harry. Harry is all over Pansy's body now, marking what belongs to him, and every inch of the dark-haired vixen's frame belongs to him. Harry's holding his hands all over Pansy's body and driving deep inside of her while she's on her hands and knees.

"Oh, fuck, I don't think I'd ever be the same! Your cock's so good! SOOO FUCKING!"

Harry drags his nails down her back and then reaches up to roughly grab her hair. Harry holds onto two hands full of Pansy's hair. Enough force and it would come off in his hands. The thought of having her hair ripped out in the act of sex only turns Pansy on ever so slightly more. Harry buries his cock inside Pansy and pulls almost all the way out before driving his manhood inside of her body.

Her tight pussy closes down on Harry's throbbing hard rod. Harry pulls almost all the way out and then drives inside of her again. His rapid-fire thrusts continue to build the necessary momentum and drive Pansy completely over the edge. He's working her to the orgasm.

Then Harry pulls out of her. Pansy wonders what madness this is. She's so close to losing her mind and cumming, and yet Harry stops it.

"Not yet."

Harry hoists her up and moves her across the room to the wall. Several chains pop out of the wall. They hook Pansy's ankles and wrists. Harry walks over towards her and rubs his cock against her juicy center. She's in the act of being entirely frustrated before Harry drives his cock inside her once again.

She clutches Harry's love muscle as tight as possible. Harry's pounding her into jelly against the wall. She can't wrap her legs or arms around him due to being chained to the wall. All she can do is sit back and enjoy the hard, efficient, fucking she's getting. Harry takes her body without any restraint, not that Pansy's going to give her much resistance.

"I take what I want. And when I want it."

Pansy appreciates that a lot. His hands grab her ass as it pulls away from the wall. The grip Harry puts on her ass only puts him closer to driving his thick cock inside of her tightening cunt. Harry pulls out pretty much all the way and then drives himself into her one more time. His balls keep smacking her the deeper he goes. And he can go pretty deep and pretty far with the right momentum.

"Now, you're going to cum. Only if you beg."

"Please, Master," Pansy breaths. "Let your little slut servant cum. She can't take it anymore."

Harry lets go and allows Pansy the release she so craves. And Harry's cock craves driving into Pansy just as deep as well. His balls repeat their never-ending assault on her wet thighs. They smack down on her and leave those delicious little marks all over her. Harry holds back against her and slams his cock inside of her tight body. She holds him and releases him with several more pumps.

"It's nothing less than you deserve," Harry informs her with a grunt. "Keep cumming for me. It's good for you."

"Yesss!" Pansy howls with delight. "It's good…it's very good!"

Harry holds onto her to spike his cock into her. Pansy's body reacts to him.

"For being such a good girl, I'm going to free your legs."

"Thank you, Master."

The second the legs are free, Pansy's legs come out. She wraps them around Harry's waist the deeper he shoves inside of her. Harry pulls out of her almost all the way and slides his cock into her wet pussy. The length of Harry's cock drives inside of her one more time.

Harry grabs her legs just as roughly as possible. Said legs squeeze him tightly. Harry runs all over her legs and enjoys the feeling of her very soft flesh. He grabs onto it and Pansy squeezes him the deeper Harry drives inside of her body. He pulls back almost all the way and drives his cock deep inside of her. Harry holds onto Pansy's back and drives his huge cock inside of her with a couple more solid thrusts.

"Fuck!" Pansy yells in his ear. "Fuck! Fucking hammer me with that big cock, Master."

The next level of deep fucking continues with his cock driving deep inside of Pansy. Her wet pussy grabs Harry's cock hard and pumps it. Harry holds onto her back and fills her up several times over. Pansy keeps moaning in his ear, encouraging him to go on. And Harry indulges himself in her slutty, willing body.

"You have a body built for fucking, Parkinson."

"Thank you, Master," Pansy moans in his ear.

Harry's cock rams deep inside of her body. He's about ready to treat Pansy as his own personal cum dump, and she can't wait for it. Her inner muscles grip onto Harry's big thrusting cock. He goes in deep and then pulls almost all the way out of her before driving inside of her body.

"A great body," Harry tells her by rolling his hands up and down. "Go ahead. You have my permission."

The puppet master pulls his strings and the puppet reacts. She cums all over Harry's big cock and saturates it. Harry plunges himself deeper inside of her. Every thrust brings Pansy closer to her own thrill ride. Harry holds back and then slams inside of her. His balls repeat their dance against her.

All good things wrap up pretty soon, and Harry's drilling of Pansy is one of those things. His balls throb about ready to meet their critical mass. He drives into Pansy's willing and squeezing cunt. She milks him like it's her job and now it is because it is now.

"Almost there," Harry breathes. "Maybe one day I'll let you bare my daughter….but you haven't earned that right, slave."

Pansy vows to be good enough to earn the right to carry her new master's child. Instantly, his cock works its way inside of her tight pussy on a repeating loop. She can feel the tension rising and the tension rises in her body as well. Both of them are going to cum together.

A few more thrusts bring Harry into the depths of Pansy. Then, he gives way and cums along with her. His balls start shooting and spraying into Pansy.

Pansy's entire body heats up with pleasure the second Harry explodes inside of her. His balls release their load and fire inside of her. Pansy throws her hips up practically absorbing Harry's cum inside of her tight pussy. Harry holds on and plows her until she can hardly see straight. He keeps working her over all the way to the edge and then drags her a few steps beyond.

"Thank you."

Harry works into her, seeing white spots from the thrill of pleasure. Pansy keeps holding onto him and does not let out for a single second. Harry wants to finish inside of her. His cum drips from her on the few final drives into her. Her legs collapse from underneath even though the chains still hold her up.

Without another word, Harry pulls away from Pansy. He puts his clothes back on.

"Master?"

"Someone will be by eventually to get you down," Harry says. "I have other appointments to keep."

Harry reaches down to squeeze her inner thigh and then pull away. He leaves Pansy hanging on the wall. Dried up cum stuck to her sweaty face, completely naked, and droplets of cum falling from her raw pussy to the ground show evidence of what has happened tonight.

Another bitch broke in and it was long overdue as far as Harry's concerned.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Friday. Thanks for Reading.**

 **Next Chapter:** 3/9/2018.


	229. Transfer(Sylvanas Windrunner)

**Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD. Head to the Blog Exclusive Chapter Links and check it out. It's titled "Wellness Check."**

* * *

 **Transfer(** **Sylvanas Windrunner from World of Warcraft)**

* * *

Red curtains surround a bed. Sylvanas Windrunner bites down on her lip and awaits to see what fate comes to her. She taps her finger a couple of times on the edge of the bed. She rocks back and forth with the breathing growing deeper and not to mention more frustrated. The frustration cultivates a whole lot more.

"Hello."

The attractive blonde elf looks up. The man of her dreams appears before her. She pushes her hands on her legs and stares up at the handsome gentleman.

"I'm Harry Potter. And I've freed your soul."

She realizes it instantly. Sylvanas takes a deep breath and keeps her gaze fixated on the young man before her. So many thoughts cross through her mind. She supposes there's only one thing to say in a situation like this.

"Thank you. It's...but why am I here?"

"For certain reasons of balance, a token must be given for such an act. It's not much, but…."

Before these words come out, Sylvanas bounces up to a standing position. She throws her arms around Harry's neck and proceeds to kiss the daylights out of him. She cannot be more happy with this token.

Harry wraps his arms around the waist of the nubile creature. It is almost too easy at times. He pushes his fingers all over her lower two enter a very intense makeout session.

She breaks free of them. A small amount of saliva connects their lips. Sylvanas puts her hand on Harry's shirt and unbuttons the first couple of buttons. An impish grin spreads over the face of the sexy elf.

"I don't even think you would need to perform anything for me. I would have given you much for free."

She dives in for more kisses. It does not mean that she shall not show her gratitude. Harry looks very pleased with her.

Harry helps her out of her corset top and her pants. Slowly unveiling her body. Her nice round, perky breasts, her flat stomach, her shapely ass, and long legs. Not to mention the smooth surface between her legs. Lips just about ready to part.

"First, I'm going to get to taste you."

The elf nods with a smile. Sylvanas drops down onto the bed while the man of her dreams crawls between said legs. He encircles her warm hole and pushes a finger into her depths. Then a second finger, following a third finger. Finally, Harry's deep inside of her and working her over.

Sylvanas lifts her hips up and brings them down to the bed. Harry leans into her and laps up a tiny bit of the juices coming from between her legs. Harry pulls from her and swirls his tongue against her warm slit. He pulls back a couple more times and leaves her in a very prominent daze.

It makes her feel so good to feel this. Harry's all inside of her and making her feel anything he can do for her. His tongue darts against her lips and goes back in.

Harry eats out Sylvanas and allows the juices to flow into his mouth. She's pent-up with something. Lust, aggression, whatever you want to call it. Harry's in there, and he continues lapping up everything from the inside of her warm hole. He pulls out completely.

"Delicious."

Sylvanas wants to gaze at Harry of all of his glory. She notices the bulge just threatening to poke out on the other side of his pants. A stammer and a race of her heart rate occur. Sylvanas wants him in every single way possible. She locks onto his manhood and hunger just darts through her eyes.

"I want you. So badly."

"And in time, you will have me."

Harry pulls down his pants and reveals the object of her desire. Sylvanas pops her lips free and smiles. She cannot help and put her hand on Harry's twelve inches. Just making sure it grows in her hand.

"Why don't you sit back and enjoy the fun?"

She cannot wait for Harry to be inside of her. A void she never feels before spreads between the legs of the elf. The creature's beautiful thighs part.

Harry plants several kisses down her body. The feeling of her soft skin underneath his hands encourages him to go further down. To kiss and to toy with every single inch of beautiful flesh. She certainly is something and Harry wants to bring her the pleasure that he feels she deserves. A nice long tug on her nipples brings her completely to life. Harry leans down and takes one hard nipple into her mouth before sucking on it.

Sylvanas rises up off of the bed. Harry's all over her body. The one thing she wants though is being denied to her. Visions of Harry sinking between her folds enters her mind.

"Please. I wish to thank you. And I want you to thank you in the oldest way that nature allows. You know I want this. You know how much I need this. So, if you could please give it to me."

Harry holds himself against the edge of her entrance. He almost slides against her hole. The first few inches travel into the depths of Sylvanas. She closes her eyes.

"There's so much for me to give you. Are you ready?"

"I am."

The warm feeling between her thighs needs fulfillment. Needs something. Harry leans in and runs a hand through her blonde hair. He almost sinks inside of her and pulls back completely.

She shivers on the bed. Sylvanas locks her legs onto Harry's back and pulls him in. This time he drives completely inside of her. Taking his manhood into her smoldering hot depths is a treat which she cannot deny.

Harry works deep inside of her. He gets his entire length inside of her. Stuffing this beautiful woman fully and watching the look of awe and energy on her face makes Harry just think he can handle anything. Handling her is the best.

"Ride me until I can't take no more!"

Harry massages and kisses on her legs. They feel smooth as the rest of her. Her tightening walls caress him in response. Every inch of Harry he pushes into her is another great adventure. He pulls back from Sylvanas and drives as deep into her as humanly possible. His swinging balls crack down onto her thighs.

"I….I can't….this feels so good."

"I'm glad. Just let it happen."

She does let it happen. Harry's hand rests on her chest. Every now and then, it cups and releases her heaving bosom. Sylvanas receives the time of her life. The pleasure ride, the thrill of Harry sinking his way into her and pulling almost all the way out of her. Flesh smacking upon flesh.

The rise of heat through her body makes Sylvanas feel more alive then she has in a long time. That dastardly reminder in her head tells her she's not been alive for a long time, not truly.

The woman beneath him pulses with need. He legs kick up into the air as Harry gives Sylvanas the attention she craves. Working her completely over to the point where she edges closer.

"I made the right decision."

"Yes! And I can never thank you enough."

She flexes against him, trying to give Harry the thrill of his life. Obviously, the Master of Death has been inside of many willing women. Her pussy is very tight and feels very good. The approach of her orgasm is something which Harry needs to ride out, in more ways than one. He smacks his hard balls down onto her and sends her almost over the edge with multiple waves of pleasure.

Sylvanas pulses underneath Harry's body. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and drills deep inside of the sexy elf. Sweat drips down from her body.

Time passes by with Harry's strokes just pushing into her. He bends down and caresses her body. Every time he touches her, it brings a fresh wave of enjoyment all over Sylvanas. It makes her jump up to take even more of Harry inside of her. His swinging balls crack down on her. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and sinks down completely on her. Filling her up and emptying her up in due course.

"I need...I need this. I need this so badly."

Harry holds onto her hips and rams deep into her. He's now so far into her body, it stretches her. It makes Sylvanas stretch out completely.

"Go ahead. Like you never have before. I know you want your release. Every inch of your body racking, burning with need. You feel the pleasure and the need to please the only thing which ever makes you feel good. Don't you? Don't you?"

"Yes!"

She screams this word out completely. The truth is, there's so much pleasure in her body. Harry gives her pretty much every ounce of pleasure. Every drive deep into her brings a fresh feeling of desire through Sylvanas. He drops down onto her. The full weight of his balls just slams down onto her womanly thighs. He pulls completely from her and goes deep into her. So deep it almost hurts her to think about it.

"Cum for me. Cum for me now."

She obeys him. A river, a dam from inside of Sylvanas. An increasing amount of pleasure, endless and fulfillment explodes from her body.

The second Harry drives into her and rides her so deeply, it's like new life is being brought to her. That thought causes another one to cross over the mind of the sexually-starved woman thrashing on the bed.

Harry pulls back and gives her some time to recover. Some time to relax and an ample amount of time for her to pull back. Harry flips Sylvanas over onto the bed and puts his hands on her lower back. He feels up her back and then goes over to touch her ass.

She's almost face down on the bed. Harry can take her in any way he wants. She wants him to. Sylvanas really wants him to. The hard push against the back of her leg makes her jolt up.

"No. I want you facing me when I finish."

Sylvanas turns around and is now straddling Harry's lap. Harry watches the awe and the hunger explode through her eyes the second she drives down onto him. Her wet hole closes down onto Harry. Harry reaches a hand down against her ass and squeezes it hard. He releases it from his grip.

"How do you like that? How does it make you feel?"

"So good!"

She bounces up and down. The view of her dancing breasts entices Harry. Entice me so much he grabs the perky wonders in his hands and holds down onto them. Cupping and releasing her flesh only makes Sylvanas bounce higher. Take more of him inside of her.

"I'll give you anything you want. Thank you! Thank you! If you would like to breed me, I would sacrifice my womb! Anything for a token of gratitude for me."

The beautiful hybrid these do may create entices Harry. He pushes a bit further into her body and sends Sylvanas over the tipping point. She cannot resist him and he cannot resist her. It's a codependent relationship which shows just how much both lovers entice each other. He pushes a hand on her bouncing chest and bombards her with touches.

Sylvanas throws her head back and moans out to the heavens. She thanks whatever divine party who gave her this gift, and this second chance. Harry fulfills all of her desires. Some conscious and some subconscious.

"I can't believe this feels so good."

"Well, believe this."

Harry nibbles the side of her neck. More sexual fire explodes through Sylvanas. She cannot help and drive herself down upon Harry. The sound of wet flesh cracking together proves to be music to her ears. The sexual symphony kicks up a couple more notches. Harry presses his finger against the edge of her nipple and pulls on it, going in hard and releasing her with passion dancing in his eyes.

"I believe it! I believe….I believe it!"

The higher she bounces, the more Harry plants into her. She tightens her grip on him. The release is almost there and almost at hand.

"Yes. It feels good to believe. It feels even better to feel. Doesn't it?"

"Mmm...yes baby."

And hopefully baby, her lust-addled mind thinks. By giving her new life, it's only fair that Sylvanas gives Harry new life. In the oldest way possible. Every second his finish concludes Sylvanas thinks of his powerful cum coating her insides. She prepares herself to be impregnated by the spawn of this powerful wizard.

Sylvanas drives her nail into the back of Harry's neck and takes a deep breath. He bombards her warm womanhood with multiple deep thrusts.

Harry edges ever so closer. He wishes to let her feel this moment. The friction burning between both of them makes Harry's excitement. She squeezes down onto him.

"Our time is almost here. I hope you're ready to carry another one of my daughters. They are all as beautiful as their mothers. This one will be stunning."

"But they will be only as stunning when they have their father's...eyes."

"They all do."

Sylvanas cannot say she's more pleased to hear this particular statement. She jams herself down onto Harry. Every desire bred deep into her is about ready to come unfolding.

The unbearable paradise of her tight womanhood is about to bear fruits. Harry hammers her wet hole until the point where he cannot go anymore. He brings himself a couple of steps forward, spearing her. Her warm tightness.

"My womb for my soul. A fair trade, wouldn't you think?"

"Agreed."

Harry fondles her breasts and releases them. Sylvanas cannot help and hold down on him. His massive cock spears its way into her deep hole several times. Making her explode with an overflow of lust.

Finally, it happens on Harry's end. He spills his essence inside of her womb. The potent essence splashes against her fertile womb. Harry holds her down and makes sure every single last drop fires into her body.

The circle completes somehow with Sylvanas taking his heavy load into her body. Every last drop explodes into her body and keeps filling her up. She cannot do anything other than hold on for a hell of a long ride. She scratches a nail down his shoulder and moans enticingly in his ear.

The end comes as it normally does. Sylvanas drops all the way down and raises up to meet Harry. To run her warm folds all the way down his cock and push it into her. He enters new depths when filling her up all the way to the point where his conclusion is inevitable.

"Finally."

Sylvanas smiles when pulling away from her. She cannot help and feel full. She rubs her belly.

The second she turns around, Harry's hands push onto her back.

"Do you think we're done?"

"I hoped we weren't."

Harry plants several kisses all over the body of his freshly impregnated lover. Their daughter's heritage will be delightful.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Sunday. Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **3/11/2018.**

* * *

 **End.**


	230. Teacher's Pet(Sailor Moon)

**Teacher's Pet(Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon)**

* * *

Bright light flickers in on the office. An attractive blonde school girl wearing a sailor outfit kneels on the floor in front of the handsome older man. The sixteen-year-old licks her lips and smacks them together when the handsome man approaches her on the floor. He leans down and touches the side of her face before pushing her up to a half standing position.

"You enjoy it, don't you?"

She opens her mouth and receives a very passionate kiss from the man in question. His tongue darts against the edge of her mouth before pulling back away from her. She lets out a soft sigh the more the handsome young man in front of her attacks her mouth.

"You enjoy being your teacher's pet, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Usagi Tsukino's mind explodes into primal lust the second her lover moves her closer. His muscular arms wrap around her body and squeeze tightly around it. He covers her mouth with one of the most intense kisses ever. Her knees knock together as her lover pushes her back onto the desk. She rises up and parts her stocking clad legs. A single hand dances up her leg and moves closer to her feminine region.

A smile of triumph fills over Harry Potter's face. He rubs her between her thighs and smiles. He, as he expects, wears no panties underneath her skirt. Harry pulls his fingers away from her as he has the girl at least ten years his junior panting and squirming for more of his fingers.

"And you don't wear panties. And your pussy is just begging to be touched."

"And you take good care of your pet," Usagi breaths with a hunger dancing in her eyes.

Her sixteen-year-old pussy lips react to the touches. His fingers work inside and then pull almost all the way out. Usagi keeps rising her hips up off of the table and then dropping them down. Her lips bite together with intense pleasure cascading through her body.

"Of course," Harry tells her. "That's what you want, isn't it, honey?"

Usagi nods in eagerness. Harry pushes his fingers deep inside of her warm cavern. She squeezes him and Harry just adds more stimulation to her. He sends her young body on a thrill ride. Harry always enjoys a teenager who is very eager to please their master. He pulls out of her and then shoves his fingers into her body.

"Sir, you're going to make me cum!"

"I know."

The confidence filling his voice throws Usagi's hips up to meet his probing fingers. Every time he touches her, it thrills the younger girl. It makes her pussy squeeze tight around him. She increases the sounds and undoes the front of her suit to rub her breasts. She teases herself with touches the deeper he pushes inside of her.

Harry reasserts his dominance over the younger girl by kissing her lips and then sucking on the bottom one. He bites down on her and she squeals in delight before he pulls away from her moist lips. He kisses her neck and increases the excitement. The flow between her legs intoxicate Harry and hardens his rod inside of his pants.

Usagi rolls her head back and moans loudly. Harry finger-bangs the younger girl to the edge and then drags her just a little bit more. He works her over with repeating thrusts which increase her orgasm and nearly causes her to black out from the pain.

She comes back to life with the sound of Harry's belt unclinking.

"Ms. Tsukino, I think you know what to do now."

Her perfect cock sucking lips part. Harry holds the back of her head and guides his thick meat spear into her tiny mouth. Her eyes bulge when Harry eases his cock into her. Her warmth pops around his head and Harry pulls back before working more of his tool inside of her.

Usagi receives a huge dose of cock burying into her mouth. Her cheeks stretch and she coughs around his cock. Despite this discomfort, determination to please her teacher overrides pretty much everything. Harry grabs the back of her head and drills her tiny, tight, oral hole.

"You have a mouth built for sucking cock. Go ahead and take it into your cute little mouth. Make those warm lips do their work, shove your hot little tongue underneath my length! Show me how much you enjoy being the teacher's pet."

The loud popping sound around Harry's cock makes his loins rise up. He shoves as much cock into Usagi's mouth as could fit inside of her tight oral hole. Harry pulls away from her mouth and shoves about as much as possible into her. His balls slap her chin the deeper Harry pushes inside of her.

Harry grunts when shoving as much of his cock into her tight mouth as possible. It's a never-ending round of worship. Usagi holds onto his thigh and reaches between his legs to squeeze his balls. Harry rewards her with her exploring by stroking the back of her neck. She tilts back and takes a full cock all the way down her throat.

The balls slapping Usagi's chin show her how much cum Harry intends to pour down her throat. The older man makes her work for it. She grabs Harry's balls and starts milking them while popping his cock out of her mouth briefly enough to do a full tour with her tongue. Then without any prompting, she slips his cock back into her mouth.

A warm seal of lustful sucking enhances Harry's desire. He holds onto the back of Usagi's head and pushes his cock inside her.

"Get ready."

These words beckon Usagi not to waste a single drop of cum. Harry rams into the sixteen-year-old's warm mouth and spills his cum down her throat. The thick and juicy flood of seed flows without any regard to how much can fit into her mouth. She holds onto his ass and takes as much as she can.

Harry holds onto Usagi and appreciates her young mouth sucking him beyond dry. His balls slap her face and Usagi hungrily milks his cock with her perfect tight lips. Harry pumps his sticky warm cum down her throat and fills up her mouth in an attempt to choke her with the most insane amount of cum possible.

"Good, excellent," Harry tells her.

Usagi releases her mouth from him. She sticks her tongue full of cum out of her mouth and then moves it back in to swallow it. She makes sure to lock eyes with Harry when she does this.

In a blink of an eye, Harry pushes Usagi back to the desk and bends her over the desk. Her wet pussy lips stick out ready to accept Harry's cock. She squeals and squirms underneath him as Harry pulls out so he can attack her nice firm breasts underneath her shirt.

"Sir!" Usagi breaths. "Please."

Harry slaps his huge cock against her warm lips and then edges himself closer to slipping inside of Usagi's tight pussy. The sixteen-year-old student's nails clutch against the desk and Harry pulls her back to lean into her ear.

"Remember, you've asked for this."

These words follow Harry's meat spear plunging inside of Usagi. He fills her completely up with the first few inches. The brushing of fingers down the student's back makes her squirm. Harry pulls out of the girl and then drives his huge cock into her.

"I love how you school girls are just so eager for cock. Good thing you have a teacher who thinks the best of his students, wouldn't you agree? I give you the right amount of one on one attention."

Usagi nods in response. She appreciates the attention he gives her. His big meaty cock shoves inside of her tightening pussy. He works her over and stretches her completely out. Usagi's mouth hangs open and she practically drools at the attention.

"And the discipline you crave as well."

A loud spank connects with Usagi's tight ass. She squeals and Harry spanks her again. The spanks only make her pussy tighten around him. Harry plunges his cock into her tightening pussy and almost pulls out of her. He drives down into her and brings her to the desk as hard and as far as he can go.

"And you enjoy everything I give you," Harry tells her. "And you, more importantly, enjoy when I tell you to cum."

She tightens around him. It's the magic trigger which makes the entire world go around and makes Harry's throbbing cock to plunge into her. He smacks his thick balls against the back of her head and shows Usagi just how fast he loads. Every now and then, Harry bedazzles her with a new touch and tweaks her body in ways which Usagi only care barely imagine.

The thrilling sensations of Usagi's tightening walls stroking Harry's bare cock only gets him even further. He works deeper inside Usagi and drives her into the desk. She moans louder with Harry holding onto her with repeating thrusts. They go deeper and faster and drive her beyond insane.

"Go ahead. Cum for me."

Usagi's happiness increases when her teacher increases the thrilling sensations cascading through her body. Her toes curl up and her nails brush against the desk. She pumps her wet walls around Harry's massive rod and then he pulls out of her before sliding into her one more time.

"Good. Good pet. I think that earns you a reward."

Harry leaving her is not what Usagi thinks is a reward. Yet, she feels there's something else, more than meets the eye going on here. Usagi saunters over with a heavy-lidded expression on her face. Harry motions for Usagi to drop down onto his lap and then he holds her. His hand slides her up a leg and positions her on him.

She slips over his cock and then drops all the way down to the base. Usagi's ass bounces against his balls. She rises and falls on him. He wraps his arms around her and the carnal exchange continues.

"It's so much bigger when I'm on top."

Usagi tries to control the tempo of the sex. Unfortunately, she remembers the lessons Harry taught her before. Just because she's on top, it does not necessarily mean she's in control. And Harry reminds her of this while guiding her to bounce down onto him.

"I fucking love your tight pussy," Harry breaths in her ears. "And I wonder how many times I can make you cum today before you pass out. Should we go for the record?"

The sexy sailor scout drives her pussy down onto the massive cock of her teacher. The older man makes her feel so good. And he knows the right buttons to push.

Harry smiles and enjoys the lovely sounds escaping Usagi. He receives a thrill at bringing her to pleasures which no boy can bring her and not too many men either. Harry knows she's his now and will do anything if it means not displeasing him. Her eyes fade over before letting out the most thrilling scream of pleasure.

"And that's another mark. You're going to be really tired after today. But, you'll go to sleep smiling."

"YES! YES! YES!"

The two meet each other. Harry rams his hard fuck rod deep inside of Usagi and she pulls completely away from him. Usagi slides all the way down onto him and releases his hard cock with multiple drops and rises. Usagi tightens around him and releases his cock from her snug grip. Harry holds onto her back and guides her down inch by inch until he's balls deep inside of her.

Her body shakes and Harry dives down to lick her hard nipples. Harry attacks the chest of the teenager and she moans hungrily. He sucks and blows on her breasts to drive her to a lustful and never-ending orgasm. She clamps down on him and releases him.

Usagi slows down her bouncing. Harry takes pity on her and then lays her down on the desk. He climbs over her and shoves his cock into her quivering pussy. She wraps her legs around him.

"Stay with me. Or you might find yourself not liking your next punishment."

The firm hand Harry takes with her makes Usagi shiver but also inspires her. Harry works his cock into her body. Usagi's foggy recollections come to light of how good it feels when Harry makes her feel and how bad it is when she displeases Harry. He fills her with his cock.

"Make me feel good," Usagi moans in Harry's ear. "Sir, you make me so wet. I can't stand it. I think I'm going to cum ago."

"No. You will cum again."

And Usagi does cum again. Her walls expand and contract around Harry to pump his massive rod inside of her. She can feel him, all over her. Their bodies aligning properly for this next orgasm. Usagi rises high and Harry guides her all the way down until she can resume their exercises.

"Well, I don't think I need to give you any extra homework this time. But, be warned, this might put you in the advanced class."

Harry speeds up his thrusts and gives Usagi back to back orgasms. Her pussy snatches his cock and squeezes it. Harry gets very close to almost popping and releasing his seed into her body.

"You get an O."

The double meaning of Harry's words brings a smile to Usagi's face and she cums one more time. Harry rides her orgasm until it's his turn and finally, Harry's coming close to finishing inside of her.

Harry enjoys Usagi for as much as he can. Her young nubile body rushing with the sexy shine of sweat and arousal puts Harry completely beyond the pale. He slams deep into her and then pulls out before rocking her insides one more time. Harry rubs his cock against her wet opening and then sticks her full of his massive prick.

Then, it happens, Harry explodes and fills up her pussy with his cum. Usagi wraps her legs around Harry's waist to accept the rush coming from him. Harry relishes her warm pussy stroking his bare cock and sucking all of the cum out of it before he finishes off inside of her.

Usagi tapers off with Harry finishing off cumming inside of her. He pulls away and kisses her on the forehead before moving her over to the study to rest and recover.

"Same time next Friday."

She looks forward to it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** 3/13/2018:

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Monday. Thanks for Reading.

 **End.**


	231. Enough For Two(Patil Twins)

I've got another blog exclusive chapter, this time a Real World Breeding Ground chapter featuring Kate Upton. Head to the Real World Breeding Ground link and check it out if you want to, or don't. It's titled "Poolside."

And now, let the Shameless Smut Commence.

* * *

 **Enough For Two(Padma and Parvati Patil)**

* * *

A heart-stopping sight greets Harry Potter the moment he returns from a long day. And it's a sight which many men welcome.

Two attractive Indian twins sit in the middle of his bed wearing next to nothing. Parvati is about an inch taller than her sister with a larger bust, not that Padma's small by any means. She dresses in a skimpy gold bikini top which sparkles in the air. She wears a tight golden thong as well which only barely covers what needs to be covered, and from certain angles, you can see her. Her lips shine brightly with the blue lipstick she's wearing.

Padma, on the other hand, favors a red model and she wears about as much material, which is to say she wears next to nothing on the bed. Her lips curl into a popping smile when she looks across the room towards Harry. Out of the twins, it's in Harry's personal opinion that Padma has the more shapely bum. Her lips shine brightly with the vibrant purple shade of lipstick and matching nails as well. Both of them have a tin of strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream.

"Harry!" Parvati calls over to him. "Why don't you sit down? You must have had a rough day?"

Harry sits down on the bed. There's no warning with Parvati laying her head on Harry's lap. Padma reaches in and then grabs her sister a strawberry. The strawberry slides into Parvati's mouth.

"We're glad you're home," Padma says. "We were getting a bit lonely without you and now that you're here everything is better now."

Padma goes to get Harry a strawberry as well. The strawberry slips and falls into Parvati's cleavage. Without missing a beat, Padma takes the strawberry and slips it into Harry's mouth. Harry enjoys the exotic taste of the strawberry. Padma runs her tongue over Harry's lips and pulls back.

"You got some whipped cream over your mouth," Padma says nonchalantly.

Parvati just smiles and then rises up. She puts her hands on Harry's thighs and then moves up to him. Harry grabs her by the back of the head and kisses Parvati on the mouth. She opens her mouth and gets a full sweep of Harry's tongue inside of her mouth.

The steamy display between her sister and lover causes Padma to heat up and not just because of the warmth of the summer. The second Parvati comes up for breath, Padma pounces and kisses Harry. Harry holds his arm around Padma and gives her a long and lustful kiss.

The two connect with each other with a delicious kiss. Parvati decides to head to Harry and kisses the back of his neck. She works his shirt buttons open and his tie off.

Harry's trapped between two lovely twins, with their twins smashing against his back and chest repeatedly as they cover him with kisses.

"We are almost out of cream," Parvati tells her sister. "It's a good thing Harry brought us some more."

She has his cock out of his pants and then Parvati moves in. Harry's cock stands up straight and Padma shifts out of the way. Parvati pushes her lips down onto Harry's big cock and smothers him in an airtight grip. Harry clutches the back of her head.

"Shit, Parvati," Harry groans.

Padma cups Harry's big balls and leans down to kiss them. She leaves purple lipstick marks all over his balls before sliding up to kiss the part of the length which Parvati cannot put in her mouth. She keeps kissing and sucking at Harry with his cock shifting all inside of her mouth.

These two delicious twins show their intention of tag teaming Harry's cock and who is Harry to say no. They have it standing up in the air with them licking on either end. The Patil Twins meet in the center of his cock and kiss him all the way down his cock. Their tongues dance down Harry's length and make it rise in the air. Their fingers caress and stroke him.

"I bet you can't take him in your throat," Parvati says.

Padma's always up for a challenge and her sister egging her on with a challenge only makes her want to go in for the kill. She grabs Harry's length and guides it between her lips.

"Your mouth feels so fucking good," Harry grunts. "Good job, Padma, suck me…oh, fuck!"

She's pleased that Harry's praising her while sliding twelve inches into her mouth. Well, not all of it fits, but Padma thinks she deserves at least an exceeds expectation. She gags on his cock the deeper she moves it in.

"Nose, breath through it," Parvati tells her sister.

Parvati joins her sister between Harry's legs and sucks on his balls. The blue lipstick marks intermingle with the purple ones. Both of these lovely girls leave their mark on Harry and make him grunt. Padma slides Harry out of her mouth and then buries him deep into her throat.

The loud sucking riles Harry up to the point where he knows there's nothing stopping him now. Padma forms a tighter seal around his cock and practically inhales it. Then he fills Parvati's skilled hand, something that he's familiar with. All of the times Lavender and Parvati gave him handjobs under the table made stomaching Divination a bit more bearable.

"Padma, get ready!" Harry yells.

Parvati comes up from Harry's balls and is ready to take over from her sister if she cannot handle the explosion of cum. Her cheeks hollow out and release. Harry is deep inside of her and about to paint the inside of her mouth and her throat.

The explosion occurs and Padma thinks she's done after the first few rushes of cum. She takes a shot right in the face which causes her to roll back in surprise. Parvati moves in to take over and help catch the rest of Harry's cum from her mouth.

"How can one man cum that much?" Padma asks.

Parvati smiles and looks her sister in the eye. "Magic."

Padma is about to protest that not really answering anything. Parvati moves in for the kill, grabs Padma by the hair and shoves her tongue deep into her sister's protesting mouth with a kiss. Parvati dominates her with a very sultry and very hungry kiss. All Padma can do is lean back and take the full blast of her sister's tongue.

Now, Parvati turns around and sees Harry's cock is ready to go. She teases him by wrapping her toes around him.

"Can't keep a good wizard down?" she asks.

"You know it."

Parvati unclips her bra and allows Harry full view of her large breasts. Well, large unless you compare then to Susan or Megan or Daphne or Lavender, but still, Parvati feels very confident in the size of her chest. And Harry moves in for the kill. His hands and mouth are all over her breasts. Parvati loses her panties in no time.

One wide-eyed look follows from Padma the second she watches her sister mount the big cock. Parvati slides her wet pussy down onto Harry and rotates her hips around his manhood to take him all inside of her.

"Yes! FUCK YES! I MISSED THIS COCK!"

Now she's going to share it with her sister, which is going to make it all that the sweeter. Parvati's tight pussy engulfs Harry's cock the deeper he pushes inside of her. Harry wraps his arm around her as she bounces up and down.

The door flings open and Padma's wide eyes look at a large toy which is shaped like a cock. Come to think of it, it resembles Harry's cock. Padma holds the dildo in her hand and then slides it down her body.

Harry closes his eyes and feels his cock sliding down Padma's body at the same time as Parvati takes him deep into her pussy. Harry holds his fingers against her and runs down her body. Every inch the body of both beautiful sisters makes Harry hunger for more. And he does hunger for more, just as much as Parvati hungers for his cock.

"I always feel empty without you," Parvati tells him. "Fuck me…fuck my brains out!"

Harry holds onto Parvati. She turns slightly before Harry grabs her ass and pushes her back down. Parvati rises up and drives Harry back inside of her. Another wet pussy beckons Harry and calls his name. The sinister siren song fills the air as Harry lurches up deeper into Parvati.

The cock griping in Padma's hand seems to have a mind of its own. She slides it down her wet opening and a slight whimper fills her body. The manhood enters her body and drives Padma completely mad with lust. She pulls it almost out of her and then slides it into her body. A constant and never-ending thrust of the dildo brings her completely over the edge with pleasure.

"Oooh, mmm!" Padma breaths.

A nice view of her sister bouncing on Harry's cock inspires Padma's imagination. She wants to ride Harry's cock or maybe have him pin her down on the bed to stuff her tight pussy full of his cock. Padma's imagination runs wild with images of Harry spewing his load inside of Parvati and then Padma crawling between her sister's thighs. In, Padma's mind's eye, she eats the cum from Parvati as Harry fills her up constantly from behind.

All of these images make Padma drive the dildo into her. The cock reacts to its assault.

Determination and stamina tend to be the two attributes Harry prides himself on the most. He is going to need them to outlast Parvati and her tight pussy, along with Padma and her pleasure. The charm connects what's happening to the dildo to Harry's mind and it sends more sensations just blasting all over his cock. And his cock blasts into Parvati's center.

"It's so good!" Parvati moans. "Oh, suck my tits. They're all for you, Harry! My hero, take my breasts!"

Harry squeezes the chest of the delicious witch. Parvati smacks down onto him with her riding growing even more heavy and intense. She is really going to town on him and stretching her pussy out on his cock. Harry rolls his hands over her body and makes her moan more lustfully than ever before in his ear.

"It's all mine," Harry tells her. "Cum for me."

A tight clenching her pussy around Harry's cock makes her cum as hard as humanly possible. Harry slides deep into Parvati. The double clench of two pussies aches Harry's balls. Her persists in spite of a never-ending assault. He keeps driving inside of Parvati and slaps his balls against her.

Padma's head snaps back when she slams the toy into her. It's almost as if it stretches her out in new ways. Nothing is going to beat Harry. Her imagination fuels all the way towards what Harry's doing to her sister and imaging her do it to her.

The next time Parvati tightens around him, Harry loses it. He rides out her orgasm before sending one of his own inside of her body. Harry falls back onto the bed for a second. Parvati rocks forward and takes his cock and his cum. The seed spills inside of her body with a constant back and forth push.

Parvati releases and squeezes Harry to drain every last drop of cum possible from his balls. It's a long and intense ride. She manages to hold on to the end and well past it as well.

She descends back onto the bed. The moment Parvati drops onto the bed, she sees Padma crawling across the bed. Padma licks her lips when seeing the river of cum.

"There's where Harry put all of his cream," she says.

"Help yourself," Parvati says.

Gladly, Padma helps herself. She takes one of the strawberries and rubs it against the cum spilling from Parvati's thighs. She turns to make sure Harry sees her watch her eat that cum-coated strawberry. Padma slides it into her mouth, rolls her head back and lustfully moans.

She dips two more strawberries into Parvati's sopping cunt to give them the nice taste of Harry. She pops them into her mouth and gives them a long, seductive eating session. Harry's cock rises and Padma turns around to make sure her ass sticks in the air. Harry spanks it and then lifts up Padma by her legs in a wheelbarrow position. Her face drives down onto the bed between Parvati's legs.

"Your turn."

Those words open up the door and Padma's pussy for Harry to drive his big cock inside of her. He's inside of her and working her over. Harry's hands are now pushing against Padma the deeper he plunges into her. His balls keep smacking her and ramping her excitement up to a new fever pitch.

Parvati spreads her thighs for Padma to eat her pussy out. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth the deeper Padma plunges inside of her wet and willing cunt.

Harry has to say, seeing one sister indulge herself in the other is a beautiful sight. And it is a sight which Harry has been a part of, with many pairs of sisters. He explores Padma's tight cunt while running down her legs. His fingers push away, cup her breasts, and then release them before moving all the way back down her body.

Intensity is felt around every corner. Padma's getting one of the best and most vigorous workouts a girl can ever get and she's pretty damn pleased about it. Harry fulfills her deepest, desires and fills her up.

Parvati's eyes shift back with the pleasure. Her sister's perfect, beautiful, mouth works on her. Padma is no novice at eating pussy that is for certain. She keeps shifting back on the bed the deeper Padma goes. And she moans into her core which causes Parvati to shake underneath her.

"Show your sister how much you love her," Harry says with a squeeze of encouragement.

Fire returns back form Padma's clenching core. She takes his cock inside of her with a never-ending wave of greed. Every inch becomes a territory for exploration as well. The increasing heat drives Harry inside of her. His big balls keep smacking her on a constant basis.

The thrusting slows down just enough for Padma to register how far Harry's going inside of her. Then he speeds up the thrusts to push into her.

"You're close," Harry tells her.

Padma rocks back to get more of Harry's cock inside of her. It's a never-ending push of her. His manhood slides between her tightening walls and then go back out again.

"Cum for me."

Padma obeys Harry's words and tightens around him. Harry holds onto her and then slides all the way inside of her body. The snug tightness keeps pushing around Harry's rock hard rod until she's finished losing it. Her body slacks a little bit and Harry brings it back to life by touching her in all of the right spots.

"A little break," Harry tells her.

He pulls out of Padma and teases her for the next few minutes. Then, he jams his huge cock inside of her body to stretch her out completely. Over and over again, Harry pounds Padma's pussy.

"Don't forget about me."

Padma will never dream of leaving her sister out of the fun and games. She snacks on Parvati's juicy cunt and makes the drippings just fall into her mouth. Parvati hoists her hips up and Padma goes down on her with more hunger than ever before.

One more thrust breaks Padma's stride. She moves into the position where she and Parvati are face to face with each other on the bed. Harry leaves Padma's tight pussy to allow the two sisters to get in position for the steamiest make-out session possible. Padma and Parvati clutch each other going mouth to mouth and tongue to tongue with each other.

"Perfect."

Harry's fingers caress their dripping lips and get a double heaping of Patil pussy. He has the choice of which twin to stuff full of his cock. It's just a matter time and position. He presses his fingers on Padma's back and slides his cock deep inside of Parvati's pussy.

Parvati clutches Harry. It's like greeting an old friend over again. Padma's kisses worship her body as Harry drives his cock into her. He pushes in a few times before sliding out.

Now, Harry's on top of Padma. He drives himself into Padma and drives her on top of Parvati. The two twins gush and squirm the harder Harry drives down into Padma.

Flesh smacks against flash as Harry alternates himself between both twins. They accept everything he has to give to them. Every last inch of Harry's cock slides into Padma's pussy for a few rounds until she's about ready to cum. Then he slides out and finds herself gripping tight.

"Whose pussy is tighter," Parvati breaths.

"Mine," Padma pipes up.

Parvati grabs her sister's hair and digs her nails in. "Wasn't asking you, I was asking Harry."

"Too close, got to test things out."

Harry spears his cock inside of Parvati's snug canal for a while. She clings to him and makes sure to get as much out of the time as possible. Padma's ass so close to his face and hands doubles Harry's fun. He is having a lot of fun with the pussies sucking him in and Harry driving them to an orgasm before he switches back, forth, and around.

All good things build to their climax eventually. Both Patil twins benefit from Harry's actions. Dripping wet stretched, pussies show evidence of how hard they are stuffed. And yet, they keep taking him in, ready for more.

Harry's a blur alternating between one twin, grabbing anything he can on the way in. Breasts, thighs, asses, hair, everything becomes a place for Harry to touch and to grab on.

Eventually, Harry reaches the end. Padma and Parvati, he loses track of which pussy he's in now. All Harry cares about is the feeling of those tight gushing cores grabbing him. There's a lot of heat surrounding his cock when Harry goes back and forth.

Both twins explode at the same time. The bond between magical twins increases the pleasure factor by about ten times because it bombards them with a constant loop.

"My turn."

One thing is for certain; exactly which pussy sets Harry is off is unclear. Both Patil sisters end the night with their pussies full. Cum bubbles from their cunts as Harry pulls away from them.

He surveys his handwork with both twins lying on top of each other. Smeared lipstick, sweaty faces, and big smiles show how good this feels.

Harry slides back with Parvati and Padma cuddling up to him. The trio drifts to sleep with the promise of more fun to come.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Friday. Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

 **End.**


	232. Seal the Deal(Lara Croft)

**There's a Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Claire Bennet from Heroes titled "Limit Break." Check it out at the usual locations, the Blog Exclusive Chapter page available on the page link.**

* * *

 **Seal the Deal(Lara Croft)**

* * *

The doors to her bedchambers swing open and Lara Croft steps inside. Her hair drips wet after being fresh out of the shower. It's necessary to wash the muck and the grime after a long day's work off of her.

She turns over her shoulder to see the gentleman walking down the hallway and entering the room. Lord Hadrian Peverell, known as Harry to a small number of close friends and family, steps into the room. The sorcerer formerly known as Harry Potter joins her in her room.

Lara puts a hand on her hip and smiles at him.

"We've had a satisfactory day."

"And an even better night."

Hadrian steps closer to the lovely woman. Lara steps in and gets him with an explosive kiss. There are no words. She's all worked up after today and after her shower, she primes herself to get down and dirty. Her hands run through the back of the young noble wizard's unruly hair and kisses him ever so deeper. Their tongues meet together with Lara pushing against him and Hadrian returning the favor.

He slips off her robe after breaking the kiss to reveal Lara standing before him in slinky lingerie. Lace makes her body pop out. She looks rather lovely in this position. Her nice firm breasts and fit body on full display. A thong snugly fits over her tight ass and sheer stockings cling to her legs.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go."

Lara grins at him and puts a hand on the crotch of his pants.

"Well, I'm all for uncovering priceless artifacts. And while this is not an artifact….it is priceless nevertheless."

She fishes his cock out of his pants with one movement. It's hardening by the second. Lara's soft hand rubbing it makes him even harder. Hadrian's green eyes peer down at her with a smile.

Lara, with grace and poise, puts Hadrian's cock into her mouth and starts to suck on it. He puts his hands on the back of the head and guides himself back into her throat.

The tight warm mouth of the Tombraider is heaven to the noble wizard. Harry groans while he threads his fingers against the back of Lara's head and pumps his way past her lips and deep into her throat. A loud smack of flesh on flesh echoes from Hadrian pulling out of her mouth and shoving himself all the way back inside of her.

"Mmm..mmmm!"

The moans of her tight mouth wrapping around him and sucking him bring a fresh desire to Hadrian. He pushes deeper into her.

"You're very talented in many ways, Lady Croft."

She responds by cradling his balls and giving them a firm squeeze. A hearty push between her lips sends his cock into the back of her throat.

Lara thrills his loins for several minutes before pulling away from him. She gives his cock one last lick.

"I wouldn't dare squander a single drop."

Hadrian chuckles at his lover as she rises up to her feet.

"Trust me, there's plenty where that comes from."

Without any warning, Hadrian pulls down her top to reveal Lara's amazing breasts. They stand before him to be sucked. He takes the invitation and buries his face between her breasts.

"I love your insatiable appetite...luv."

Hadrian grins through the valley of her cleavage. He sucks and licks every inch of her. Bringing Lara closer to an early rush of juices. He cannot help and allow his hands to roam free and make sure to please not only her breasts but every inch of her luscious body.

Lara wants him to pleasure her. She wants his mouth all over her breasts and lavishing them with so much attention. Lara can barely hold herself together with anything else other than the thought of him pleasuring her. She takes her fingers against the back of his head and moans. The deeper he dives into her chest, the more energy just cascades between the two of them. Lara's fingers dance down upon the back of his head.

"Hadrian! Oooh! That's good...that feels so good!"

He slips her thong down and exposes her wet pussy. It brushes against the tip of his cock. Lara wants him to be inside of her. She moves ever so closer to Hadrian and ever so closer to his manhood.

Hadrian holds his hand against the back of Lara's back and goes to squeeze her ass. She squeals. Hadrian switches from sucking one breast to the other.

"We're so close! I need to be fucked. Badly."

The two meet with the delicious sexual friction. Hadrian grabs Lara's hips and forces her down onto his cock. Inch by inch, the invader splits Lara upon. She clutches onto his shoulder with balance.

"That's the ticket! Right there! We should do this more often! Ohhh...I forgot how big you are."

He splits Lara completely in half. Hadrian shoves as much of his manhood deep inside of Lara. He splits her almost in half on his massive cock.

The lovely Tomb Raider bouncing up and down on his prick sends jolts of pleasure. Her warm body pressing against his encourages Harry's constant exploration of her. Lara leans back to allow Hadrian to suck on her warm tits. It feels so good to be nestled within her warm cleavage and attacking her nipples in such a way.

"More….more...luv."

Lara breaths in and out. Her soft cooing in his ear and encouragement to drill her harder makes Hadrian do just that. His manhood spikes further and further into her.

"Hadrian...ooooh...baby...keep doing that….keep touching me like that!"

Hadrian keeps up his measured touches on Lara's body. The sweat building from the sexy young explorer makes Hadrian want to just hammer her harder and faster. Her thighs slap up and down on his balls, causing a groan to come out. He slows down to allow the pleasure spread through her body.

It all centers at Lara's loins. He zeroes in on her firm chest, sucking her warm nipples to the point where Lara's close to losing it. She's almost already lost it given the attacks he performs on her chest. Hadrian folds his hands over her nipples and squeezes them.

"More...more….I need more baby."

Lara pushes him completely inside of her. His big cock stretches her womanhood in ways which just make her tingle. Her dark locks frame her face in a very seductive way. She bounces up and down on him.

He motorboats her breasts and makes Lara almost delirious with pleasure. His hands hook on the underside of them as well and suck her cleavage until she almost enters a delirious state of pleasure.

A squeeze to her ass sends Lara into a completely different realm. She shoves down onto his manhood and pulls completely away.

"F-fuck!"

"Yes, luv."

Hadrian looks up from her cleavage just long enough. She breaths and moans all over. Lara's body receives several caresses which cause a miniature orgasm to hit her about every ten seconds. The big one comes about three minutes later and rocks her entire body.

A tightening feeling around his cock only causes Hadrian to smash Lara deeper and deeper. She works around him and her writhing body holds on for what is going to be a hell of a ride. She ensnares his shoulder and gives a moan in response when going down on him pretty much all the way.

"I want...oooh I want this...so badly."

Lara wants this so badly and Hadrian's going to give it to her. He pounds her pussy for several minutes and never once breaks his momentum. The beautiful sound of flesh smacking upon flesh echoes through the night.

Hadrian works himself closer to the bring. He slows down just enough to let Lara experience her climax. Her writhing body and the glow it gives off shows how much she loves it.

"You must be getting close. Oh, those big balls...they need a release. Let me relax you...let me get that big load off of your mind….right inside of my nice...tight…pussy!"

Every word, Lara flexes her walls around Harry's invading pole. He holds on, despite the inviting feeling of Lara's loins coaxing him in. He wants to make the pleasure last.

"After you, my dear later."

The look on Lara's face is unrestrained sex personified. Hadrian knows his options are to keep driving himself into her and ride her out, perhaps to his own end.

The exploration of every nook and cranny of Lara's lovely body makes her completely wild. She bounces further onto Hadrian and smacks her thighs down onto the point of his balls. He shoves herself into her and explores her.

Her sexy face covers with warm, powerful kisses. Then her neck, her beautiful neck, and then Hadrian switches gears. He spends time sucking Lara's breasts. She screams when he kisses her breasts.

Hadrian lifts one leg in the air and turns her, while still fucking her. The back of her leg receives a constant, all-out barrage of kisses. Hadrian's warm mouth touches every inch of her and makes Lara just explode all over his manhood. She cannot hold out on him for a second.

Lara's entire body shakes all over. His hands and mouth stun her.

"You're having so much fun, aren't you? I can make you come over and over again. You want to feel your body racked with pleasure."

"I want you...to spill inside me though."

Her pleading voice only makes Hadrian drive himself into her harder. Her legs balance on his shoulders and his hands move underneath her ass to squeeze it. Hadrian thrusts his way into her. The thrusts become way too many for Lara to count. Each one is about six or seven tiny orgasms leading up to one big one.

Lara's fit body gets taken completely over the edge and she loves how this feels. Loves how every single moment Hadrian edges closer. She loses track how many times she came.

The way it should be, the way it is right now.

The truth is, Hadrian's a lot closer than before. He holds back and reinforces his will despite feeling Lara's ass, legs, and breasts while sinking himself into her pussy. The Tombraider squirms and creams all over his cock. Hadrian buries himself in her depths and pulls almost all the way out before sliding back inside of her tight hole one more time.

"Luv...close...close...ooooh...close!"

Hadrian picks up the pace and continues his long trip to the edge. Lara's entire body looks as if she's about ready to break down. He holds onto her chest.

"I'm close...but one more time."

"Oh, I swear you intend to break me."

"Don't know what you could mean, Lady Croft."

"Of course you don't, Lord Peverell!"

Her voice gets higher at these words. Hadrian drives deeper inside of Lara. The deepest he can go. The furthest he can go inside of her lovely body. Her wet pussy clamps down on him.

Lara's legs spread out wide, practically doing the splits to allow him to go deep into her. He rests against her body. Hammering her ever so closer to the end. Hadrian groans at the warm feeling surrounding him.

"You're about ready to finish me off."

"Good, because you spoiled my shower."

"We'll just take another one."

Hadrian drives deep inside of her body and lets Lara quiver on the bed. He holds on for the ride and sends his big throbbing cock deeper inside of Lara. He pulls almost all the way out and hits her.

A bubbling feeling hits his balls. He's so close. So close, Hadrian feels it building up in his body.

"I'm close!"

"FINISH INSIDE ME!"

No need to be told twice, Hadrian rides his orgasm to his natural conclusion. His balls slap against her and discharge in her finally. The warm feeling of release thrills every inch of Hadrian's body. He spills inside of Lara.

The first blast of seed inside of her is something she earns well, in Lara's opinion. The lovely lady wraps her womanhood around him and clenches around him. He rides her pretty much all the way to the end and causes her body to close up on him. Lara squirms and thrashes on the bed, letting out her pleasure in several cascading waves.

"Ooooh….baby!"

The pleasure rocks Lara. He spills a massive load into her and blasts her completely full of seed. Lara wraps her legs around him and sends him spilling into her even more. The massive discharge of his seed inside of her brings Lara to a very pleasurable end, several steps beyond anything she dreams.

His orgasm lasts a long time and guides her through two more of her own. Lara clenches onto him tight and makes sure not to squander a single drop.

"Told you I didn't want to waste...it!"

She thrashes. The wave of pleasure, stronger than anything else, hits Lara. He finishes pounding her, not once losing momentum until he's done.

"That you did."

Hadrian pulls away from Lara. He leaves the cum dripping from her pussy. The cock hardening sight of Lara scooping his seed from her snatch and eating it makes him smile.

Lara slides off of the bed. She looks over her shoulder with a grin.

"So, how about that shower?"

Hadrian's off of the bed and he shoves Lara up against the wall. He pushes against her body and rubs his cock against the back of her leg.

"Maybe later...right now I want to fuck you again."

"Oooh...right against the wall. Too bad you weren't with me earlier...that could have been more exciting."

Hadrian spreads her legs and sinks back into her. Lara screams in pleasure as Hadrian fills her pussy and fucks her.

She's certain they will make it to the shower, eventually.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for all of the hits/favorites/follows/kudos/comments and I'll see you for the next chapter on Sunday. Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **3/18/2018.**


	233. Spa Day(Tracer)

**Spa Day(Lena Oxton/Tracer from Overwatch)**

* * *

A thick cloud of steam feels the room as Lena Oxton, the heroine known as Tracer, steps into the room. Her top half wears a tight white shirt snugly fitting the fabric around her breasts. The shirt comes up to expose her toned stomach and then comes down just in time to meet some obscenely short shorts. She strips off the shirt and then drops down face first on the stone bench. She breaths heavily and enjoys the sensation of the steam.

Two hands roll down onto the back of her shoulder. Tracer smiles at the very familiar touch hit her shoulder. Shivers roll down her spine.

"Hello, luv," Tracer says in a breathy voice. She looks over her shoulder with a smile.

Harry Potter sits down on the bench right next to her. Lena realizes he's wearing nothing other than a towel. Nothing other than a towel covers his muscular body. Harry brushes his fingers against the back of her neck and leans down to kiss her on the lips.

"Relaxing?" Harry asks.

"Mmm, it's been a long day," Lena tells him.

She rises up from this position and then moves over to crawl onto his lap. Her bare breasts shine with the sweat from the steam. Harry touches her waist and shifts his grip to the underside of Lena's breasts. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. She returns the kiss with equal hunger.

Harry holds the heroine in his arms and kisses her several times. The steam from the steam room gets even hotter. Lena's shameless grinding up and down against his cock jolts the towel. Harry makes no effort to correct her attempts to jolt the towel off him.

"And you've brought me something to help relieve my stress," Lena tells him. "But, I should help you a little bit, shouldn't I?"

Lena's ass cheeks roll over Harry's cock. A groan escapes from his lips as Harry holds onto her nipples and twists them hard. Lena pops her lip open.

"My beautiful Tracer, I'm here to give you what you want."

He slides down her shorts and reveals her pussy dripping wet. Harry teases her and rolls his finger down her slit. She reaches over and strokes and yanks on his cock. It hardens even more. The monster smacks Lena's thigh with and causes her to coo.

"I want your cock. I want it inside me!"

Tracer's warm cunt drags against Harry's squeezes her waist and she lowers onto him. Those two juicy tits smack against Harry's face. He grabs Tracer's jiggling tits and squeezes them. She eases almost all the way down onto him to drive Harry's cock inside of her body.

"That's it!" Tracer screams.

She bounces up and down on his cock. Harry takes her breasts in hand and squeezes them. Lena, Tracer, shows a great deal of energy when driving down to him. He grabs her waist to slow her down as to not burn her out.

Lena throws herself down onto him and buries her wet pussy around his cock. Harry grabs her and pushes her up and down. He squeezes Lena's ass and makes her squeal in it.

"Baby, I fucking like you playing with my ass. Keep it up, keep grabbing my ass. Spank it, do whatever you want to with it."

Harry jiggles her cheeks in his hand and encourages her continued rising and falling. Two huge balls connect with her wet pussy. She lets it go with liquids draining down her body. Harry slides deep into her core. She sticks to him and releases him.

Lena's body flares up with pleasure. He touches her in all of the right places and drives all the way down on Harry's massive cock. She clamps down on him and releases him. Harry's big balls strike her hard and send her pleasure into overdrive.

"You're making me so wet I can fucking flood a desert! Oh, keep fucking me. So fucking much!"

"You're really strained," Harry tells her. "Let me help you release that tension."

Tension releases in a flood all over Harry's cock. Tracer's tight cunt stretches around him and then snaps around him as snug as ever. Harry rolls over her body and makes her keep dropping down onto him. She smacks down onto him. Tracer squeezes and releases him.

A rapid series fire of thrusts buries Harry's cock into her body. Harry pulls out of her almost all of the way and drives his big meaty prick into her body. Tracer moans in his ear and keeps encouraging him. His fingers dance against her. Harry grips her breasts and releases them.

She's fucking herself silly on Harry's stiff rod. Tracer bounces up and down and rides his body. Her back arches back and pushes her breasts into prominence. Harry squeezes Lena's tits and makes her scream in his ear. She bounces up and down on him.

Harry's thick balls keep driving against her warm thighs. His massive cock slides out her and then buries into her. She tightens around him.

"Going to cum for me, handsome," Lena breaths. "I bet I can make you cum before my next time."

A grin passes over Harry's face and he fucks Tracer relentlessly. She's going to pay for her boldness. Harry sticks his cock into her wet vice and pulls it out. He rams it into her again. Her body bounces onto Harry's cock and allows his bloated balls to stick against her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Tracer makes no apologies for not being able to keep that promise. She just feels so good with Harry releasing those hands around Lena's tits and releases them. She moans deep into Harry's ear when bouncing on his cock. She repeats her actions with lust just exploding through her loins.

The next few minutes pass with Harry repeatedly sticking his cock inside of Lena's clutching cunt and she releases him. Harry pounds her silly before pulling almost all the way out of her. He strikes that sweat note and gets her to cum one more time.

He's a machine and will not stop fucking her until she blacks out. Lena holds his cock between her wet walls and gives him another squeeze before releasing him. A constant moan passes through her body.

"I'll keep it this time, I swear."

Harry just smiles at her and gives her bouncing tits a nice squeeze. The rush of arousal explodes through her body. Harry sinks into her to enjoy the sensation of her walls melting him. Sweat combines to leave a heavenly shine between both sides. Harry tugs on her nipples and makes her squeal in delight.

Determination pushes through her body the deeper and harder Tracer falls on him. His hard cock throbs inside of her. Harry works his fingers into her thick ass and rams himself into her hard. Their flesh smacks together with Harry pulling out of her and then driving himself out of her.

She leaks all over him until Harry spills his seed inside of her. Tracer's neck rolls back before she rides Harry and spills as much of his cum into her waiting womb as possible. Lena turns and drops onto his cock to constantly drive his cock inside of her.

The warmth surrounding his cock makes Harry spill inside of her. He rises up and keeps driving himself into her pussy. She holds on and makes sure there's not a single drop of pussy.

"Lovely."

She pulls away and purposely shoves her ass into Harry's face almost as if she's asking like it. Tracer wiggles her ass and then rolls her fingers down her thighs. She digs a combined helping of cum out and pops the fingers into her mouth with a few sucks.

The loud and lustful moans with Tracer eating her meal only brings Harry's harder and stiffer. Finally, he grabs her waist and pushes her against the wall. She gives a surprised squeal and Harry assaults her body before driving his cock into her.

"Oh, you're feeling fucking kinky today aren't you?"

Harry's hands remain perfectly planted on Tracer's ass when he drives into her. His big balls keep smacking against the back of her thighs. She continues to take his cock. Lewd sounds of encouragement only spur Harry on the harder and faster he drives inside of her. He holds his nails against Tracer's nipples and gives them a very firm squeal. She unloads her wetness all over his invading prick. Harry holds onto her and drives himself into her with a few more hard pumps.

"I can feel it," Harry growls in hear ear. "I can't wait to be inside your ass."

"Why wait?" she asks. "It's here…take it! Take it!"

She grinds against him as Harry pulls out. The steam increases in the room. Harry brushes his cock against her hot open. She feels like a furnace about ready to drag him inside. Tracer hunches over while touching the floor. She looks over her shoulder with a half-cocky, half-arrogant smile.

"Go ahead, I can take it!"

"Famous last words."

The cock slides into her lubricated hole. She rocks back onto him. Lena moans when grinding and bumping against him. His cock keeps pushing into her and then pulling almost out of her. It stretches out her asshole the deeper Harry drives into her.

Harry loves being inside of her tight fucking ass and more importantly slapping it. His hand leaves a huge part of it. Tracer's toes curl and her hips rock back. She responds with a musical mewl the deeper Harry slams into her ass. His throb with lust.

He feels up her body. Most importantly her breasts which react to Harry's touch. Harry reaches underneath her thighs and lifts her up. Tracer presses her feet against the wall before rocking back and slamming her ass down onto Harry's flesh rod. Drool drips down her lip which intermingles with the sweat.

"Going to lose yourself? Thought you could handle the heat, Dragon?"

"Oh, I can handle your heat, Tracer."

Harry slams into her tight ass. Her nice booty squeezes him and he squeezes it back. Harry plants his thickness deeper inside of her tight ass. He holds onto her tight and drives himself into her. He repeatedly makes sure his cock buries inside of her. His hands shift up her thigh and start to stroke her.

"That's what I'm talking about, luv. Bugger me senseless."

"Well, you would have to have the sense, to begin with."

The rough anal fucking continues just as Tracer likes it. She wants to bring out the best in Harry so he can give her a nice rough shagging. It's the best way to conclude a day's off. Harry pulls out of her and then drives his big cock deep into her anus one more time.

Harry appreciates how hard Lena works for her ass. It's made to fuck. The shapely posterior molding in his hand reacts to his touch. Harry works himself into her tight butt and then pulls all the way out. His hands move over to stroke her toes knowing how sensitive she is there and more importantly how hard he can get her to cum.

The concentrated attack her toes sent Lena off with an explosion. Harry repeats his actions to bury more of his cock inside of her. Her eyes heavily lid over with Harry rolling all over her and touching her body.

Lena bends over the wooden bench next. Harry spanks her ass to punctuate his thrusts. She is about as subtle as a porno with the noises she makes the deeper Harry goes inside of her. Her ass flexes and gives his cock a workout. Harry plants his thickness inside of her.

"I love being balls deep inside of your perfect ass," Harry groans when pulling back and driving down into her. "You're going to make me cum. I can't hold back."

"Babe, it's time. Put that cum right between my cheeks where it belongs!"

The constant milking of his aching prick between the cheeks of the heroine makes Harry more engorged the further he plants it into her. He holds on just long enough to make sure Lena's the one who cums first.

Now, Harry Potter plants himself deep into Tracer's ass and explodes. A creampie explodes between her ass cheeks the deeper Harry releases his seed inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and anoints her cheeks with his seed.

Tracer descends to the ground and drops down. The naughty smile on her face shows she's not done. She reaches over and licks around Harry's cock. Her hand moistens and then rubs him up and down before slipping him into her mouth.

Harry rocks back from Tracer driving herself face down onto his cock. Those expressive eyes widen the deeper Tracer shoves him down into her mouth. Harry grabs her head and starts rocking out.

The steams not the only thing which makes them build up a sweat. Harry allows Tracer to clean his cock so they can go a few more rounds.

A grab of Harry's balls shows how much cum he has. Tracer pulls herself up and then leans back on the bench.

"Tracer open for business, Mr. Dragon, sir," she tells him with a small smile.

Harry walks over and prepares to fuck the cockiness right out of her. They have plenty more left in the tank with this delightful test of stamina. Harry plunges deep inside of her and Lena grabs onto him with her legs as they enter another debauched round of sex.

The sound of smacking balls against thighs fills the room the further Harry drives into her. An endless chain of orgasms makes the next few moments a blur for Tracer although she thinks it's delightful. Harry makes her day by fucking her cross-eyed.

Who cares how much time passes when you're feeling so good? Harry doubts anyone does as he indulges himself in Lena's sweet young pussy. Soon something has to give and she will be there every step of the way. She takes his cock and he takes in her nubile body in return.

They climax at the same time with more cum overflowing from Lena. Harry's not too far from reloading and fucking her until she can't go anymore.

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the views, favorites, follows, comments, and kudos. New chapter to be posted on Tuesday.**

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 3/18/2018.**


	234. Qualifications(Hermione Granger)

New blog exclusive chapter featuring Serafall from Highschool DxD titled "Inspiration." You can get it through the Blog Exclusive Archives helpfully linked on my profile.

And now, for our feature presentation.

* * *

 **Qualifications(Hermione Granger from Harry Potter)**

* * *

A nervous expression passes over Hermione's face when she steps in front of the classroom. She dresses in a button up white blouse with the first couple of buttons undone. Her tie hangs down enticingly against the cleavage her blouse shows. The plaid skirt she rises up and shows her lovely legs covered in a pair of white stockings. A pair of glasses slide slightly down the bridge of her nose and her hair ties back in a ponytail. Hermione sits down on the dress while crossing her legs.

"Ms. Granger. Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world, Professor Potter," Hermione says. "I think that I've put in the work necessary to become the Head Girl and I'm confident that I can excel to the standards this school expects for their leaders."

Harry smiles at the girl. "Well, your resume and your qualifications speak well for yourself, Ms. Granger. However, I do have a couple of concerns about whether or not you're completely qualified. Grades are just one element to what makes a good Head."

"Sir, I can do whatever you want me to," Hermione says. "I've been working for this for seven years. Just let me prove myself. I want to do good for this school, sir."

Those green eyes lock onto Hermione's from the other side. She shivers from the sheer force of presence Harry Potter gets her. She cannot help and stare into those eyes because they are hypnotic.

"I wonder if you're willing to do anything, truthfully," Harry tells her. "Are you completely dedicated and qualified to be the Head Girl of my school?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione says. "I will do whatever you want me to. You just tell me."

"Kiss me."

Hermione gives the slightest pause, but only for a second. She moves closer to Harry and locks lips with the handsome Headmaster. His fingers lock against Hermione's back and then kiss her. His hand shifts down to grope her ass every so slightly and then run down the side of her legs.

She goes from being a reluctant party in this kiss to really enjoying the kiss. And Harry really pushes his tongue into her throat. Hermione accepts his tongue like a good little submissive. Harry really holds himself around her and then pushes back from her.

"It's a start," Harry says. "Your kiss got me intrigued."

Hermione's eyes dart down to come face to face with the huge bulge in Harry's pants. Her hand reaches out on instinct and starts to rub it.

"That looks painful," Hermione says. "Why don't I help you out of those pants, sir?"

She pulls Harry's pants down after he nods. Those boxers stretch out and show that Harry is either well endowed or keeps a rather large beater's bat in his trousers. Hermione pushes against Harry's mighty endowment and pulls them down. His lengthy spear shoots out of nowhere and comes just inches away from striking Hermione in the face. Hermione catches it in her hand.

"Prove yourself," Harry tells her.

"Sir?"

"Prove your skills as the Head Girl," Harry says. "I want you to see if you are worthy of being a good head and the only way to do that is to prove that you can give good head."

Those eyes widen and Hermione wonders how in the world she can fit that huge cock inside of her mouth. She endeavors to try and drop down to the ground. Hermione wraps her hands around Harry's massive length. She barely fits it in her hand when pulling up and down on it. The cock springs back and strikes Hermione against the lips.

"Take it all in, Ms. Granger."

"You're so big, Professor," Hermione says in awe.

She grabs on Harry's cock and then slides it against her lips. She tastes the first few inches of his cock head and it slides a bit deeper into her mouth. Harry holds the back of Hermione's head and eases the length closer to her lips. Her throat opens up and willingly takes the cock in her throat which almost chokes her out. Harry holds onto the back of Hermione's head and then thrusts deep into her throat.

Finally, Harry's cock submerges inside of Hermione's mouth a good portion of the way. She opens and closes her lips around his hard cock. It pushes into the back of her throat.

The delightful sounds of Hermione gagging on his prick only spurs Harry on to shove his length into the back of her throat even further. She takes a good portion of his length.

"You may be qualified yet, Ms. Granger," Harry tells her. "Keep sucking on my cock. I want to feel your warm mouth until I'm ready to give you your gift."

Hermione reaches her hand up and cups his balls. The heavy weight of the throbbing balls in her hand makes Hermione only more excited to feel his cum burying down her throat.

Harry holds onto her ponytail while driving into her face. Her glasses dangle and Harry pushes them back onto Hermione's face. Twelve inches of thick cock pushes deep into the back of Hermione's mouth. She stretches around Harry and releases him.

"I'm getting close," Harry says. "Good girl. Keep squeezing my balls."

Her warm mouth clamps down onto Hermione. She takes him deep into her throat as much as possible. Thankfully, a little charm allows her throat to expand just enough to take more of Harry's cock while her throat remains throat.

The soon to be head girl proves she's worthy of that moniker by giving Harry head. Harry pushes his way deep inside of her mouth and finally, there's too much warmth for him to handle.

Splatters of semen rocket down Hermione's mouth. She thinks she's done after the first few blasts. Harry's still erupting cock slips out of her mouth and hits Hermione directly in the face, covering her chin and glasses with obscenely thick globs of cum.

"And I don't have anything to wipe them off with," Hermione bemoans.

"Proper Head Girls improvise."

Hermione nods and slides her glasses off. She locks eyes to Harry and then slurps Harry's seed off of her glasses. Her tongue slides against the glasses and cleans them off while she maintains a steady level of eye contact to Harry.

Harry keeps his eyes on the slutty student on her knees. Hermione feeds on his cum which brings his cock up completely and ready to go. Another button on her blouse comes undone, purely by accident of course. More of Hermione's large breasts threaten to spill out of her shirt for Harry's consumption.

"All clean."

Without another word, Harry tears her blouse off from the rest of them. Hermione jumps back in astonishment with Harry pulling her bra off. Hermione's breasts pop out. They are nice, round, and perky, not to mention more than a handful. His hands cup Hermione's large knockers and give them a squeeze.

"You have nice breasts," Harry tells her. "I'm going to make them mine."

"Sir, what does this have to do with me being Head Girl?" Hermione asks.

The question fades away with Harry grabbing her chest. Hermione whips her head back as Harry now reaches his free hand down to her skirt and slides it down. Her black panties reveal themselves. They soak out to the crotch with Harry pulling them down to reveal her wet bare pussy.

"That's beautiful."

Hermione makes a delightful sound when Harry shoves his fingers deep inside of her. His cock slaps against Hermione's thigh to make her jump up in pleasure. Her thighs part, even more, to feel his cock rubbing against her. Harry pushes her down onto the best.

Every inch of Hermione's lovely body calls out to him. Her leg lifts up to wrap around Harry. Harry holds forward and cups her chest to jiggle them.

"And to answer your question, I need to test the suppleness of your breasts and make sure there are no endowment enhancement spells on them," Harry tells her. "Large natural breasts are a sign of magical prowess and I need my Head Girl to be able to be stronger than the rest."

Hermione's eyes glaze over with Harry's strong hands working over her breasts. A couple of touches drive her completely nuts. Her legs open and she wants Harry's cock.

"Fuck, I'm so wet," Hermione breaths.

"Language," Harry tells her with a smile.

Those balls are now grinding up against her along with his cock. Hermione cannot believe he's riling her up this much. Her pussy calls out for the hard fucking she thinks it deserves. Harry manipulates her breasts.

Every inch of Hermione's body obeys Harry's touch. Hermione rolls her hips back up off of the bed. The tip of his cock comes an inch away from sliding against Hermione's hole before pulling completely out of her. Harry holds her back onto the bed.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty little brains out."

"We'll be here for a while then, sir," Hermione says.

"Confidence. A good attribute!"

The fact Harry abuses his authority to get her in this position only serves to turn Hermione on. His hard cock slides against Hermione's wet entrance and this time takes the deeper plunge onto him. Her eyes bug out at the size. There's no part of her insides which are untouched by at least a part of Harry's cock and to her, it's one of the best feelings in the entire world.

"Good!" Hermione mewls in Harry's ear. "It's really good!"

Her nails dig deep into Harry's wrist the further he slides against her. Hermione's moist opening opens up and then takes his cock inside of her. Harry grunts when filling up Hermione.

Hermione's stocking clad legs wrap around Harry's waist and then slide down. Her shoes come off and her soft souls dig into Harry's ass. Harry holds onto her and plunges down into her body. She fills completely up on Harry's cock with his balls slapping against her.

"You're willing to withstand anything," Harry says. "You are well on your way to being Head Girl."

"Good to know, sir," Hermione lets out. "Oh, bloody hell, this feels so good!"

Harry slams his cock deep inside of her body. Her breasts dance enticingly and Harry reaches over to grab the chesty witch. Her third magical maturity ends up treating Hermione to something special, large supple breasts and a nice juicy butt, delicious curves as far as the eyes can see. Beautiful sensual legs, curly brown hair, and eyes which glaze over in passion.

Hermione truly turns into the beautiful butterfly after spending most of her life as an ugly caterpillar. His thick cock works its way inside of her tightening cunt. She clenches around Harry and he pulls pretty much all the way out of her. Twelve inches of meaty cock drives inside of her body.

"Feels so good! It feels so go very good! I'm going to cum!"

Her handsome headmaster drives his thick rod down inside of her clutching pussy. Every time Harry touches her, it brings more lustful moans from Hermione. She succumbs to the only authority which is worth following. Harry's monster of a cock, which burrows its way into Hermione's snatch and releases her with a series of loud and passionate moans.

"One more time," Harry tells her.

"Mmm, yeah baby," Hermione agrees with her mouth hanging halfway open in drool. "Stuff my pussy full of that big cock and wreck me!"

Harry does as the lady asks and pounds her tight cunt. Her stretching wet pussy ensnared his cock in a warm and willing sheath. He leaves marks down on Hermione by the force of his balls. She rises up, each curve more enticing than the last. Harry holds her nipples and pinches them.

A breath lets out of Hermione as her pretty pussy receives an endless pounding. Harry's balls keep drilling her and making her rise up. The hunger only increases all over her rising form. Her tightening cunt clutches Harry and releases him.

"Go ahead and let it out. Don't you dare hold back."

Hermione obeys her Headmaster and gives a sensual scream from him. Harry slows down the tempo just enough for her to feel every second of her orgasm. The cascading waves crash down on Hermione and drive Harry deep inside of her.

Her back presses against the desk. Hermione's most certainly going to feel sore in the morning considering the rough fucking into the desk. She cares very little about this because this feels so good. Hermione's arms and legs wrap around Harry to keep the handsome Headmaster fucking her pussy and fucking it hard.

"Don't hold back either," Hermione breaths.

Nails dig into Harry's back. She's like an animal in heat. The only thing that matters is Harry's cock, which is an attitude which will serve her very well. Harry pulls out of her and rubs her tender lips before driving deep inside of Hermione. The large cock slams deep into Hermione and makes her hips shoot up. Harry holds her hips and repeatedly plows her down onto the ground.

"Fuck me hard!" Hermione yells.

"What do you think that we're doing?"

"Sir, I want you to treat me like your own personal cum dump," Hermione breaths. "Oh, my pussy, it's yours. My tits, my ass, anything that you can grab. It's also yours. I'll give myself to you anytime! Anytime you want to stick that fucking cock in something, I'll let you stick it anywhere!"

"Deadly words, Ms. Granger," Harry warns her.

They slam together on the desk. Her jiggling breasts receive a full assault from Harry and his mouth. His hands clutch her chest and give them a very nice squeeze. Hermione rolls her hips back up off of the desk and takes them.

Hermione shakes all over with the effects of a well-earned orgasm. Every roll and every touch drives Hermione constantly through the edge. She is not sure how much more she can retake. Determination, with a little help of magic, spurs Hermione on.

Twelve inches of well-endowed manhood spikes its way.

"I'm getting close," Harry warns her.

"Keep going," Hermione says. "Put your cum inside me. I need a real man's cum inside of my pussy! Please, sir!"

Harry rams his hard cock deeper inside of Hermione and stretches her completely out. Her thighs shake the further Harry plows inside of her. He receives a lurch and then smashes deep inside of Hermione. The glasses dangle off of her face, her hair comes out of her ponytail, and a constant look of arousal just plasters her face.

She looks dead sexy and really fuckable. And Harry just has to fuck her. She allows Harry to use her pussy as his own personal cum dump and Harry feels foolish if he turns down such an enticing offer. Twelve inches of hard cock slides in and releases his cum into her body.

Hermione clutches his back and a constant barrage of cum spills inside of her body. Her insides tingle and two more orgasms and the start of a start of a third one greet Hermione as Harry keeps filling her up.

It oozes out of her even after Harry pulls out of her.

"You more than meet our qualifications, Ms. Granger. I expect you in my office every night at nine."

"I'll be there, sir," Hermione says with a smile.

Hermione sits up and wraps her arms around Harry's neck and leans in with a kiss.

"So, Harry, what are doing tomorrow night?" Hermione asks.

"The same thing we do every night, Mia," Harry tells her.

The name Harry only is allowed to call her causes Hermione to break into a smile. "Try and take over the world?"

"No," Harry tells her. "Fuck your brains out until you're a drooling mess. Given that you're still coherent, I guess I'm going to have to try again."

Hermione gives Harry a cheeky grin. "Troz."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, comments, views, and kudos, and I'll see you on Friday for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter:** **3/23/2018.**


	235. Banged Big(Penny)

**Banged Big(Penny from the Big Bang Theory)**

* * *

A slight groan comes from the beautiful blonde woman as she wakes up. It takes Penny several minutes to regain her composure and realize what's going on here. The handsome man she lies on top of tells her the story. Her ample bosom smashes in the chest of the man.

The blue walls offer tranquility and the view from the hotel room shows her a nice view of a set of mountains. On a chair lie her clothes, which Penny half expects to be thrown out of the window after last night's fit of passion. She clutches around the bed sheets on the elegant, king size bed.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

Penny racks her brain for a name. The events of the last evening come back to her. Really good sex is the first thing which pops into her mind. The most amazing sex in the entire world actually which drives Penny beyond mad with pleasure. She takes a couple of breaths and presses her hands to his chest.

"Good morning indeed….Harry, isn't it?"

It's a shot in the dark through the haze Penny feels.

"Very good, Penny. Last night was amazing...although I'm pretty sure that it's about time for us to…."

Without any words, Penny attacks Harry's lips with a hungry kiss. Her large chest pushes against his muscular one. Despite the fact that Penny feels last night should be a one time deal, she cannot help and make sure her hazy memories match up to the reality of the situation. Perhaps it's just the ego in her.

She yanks back the covers and reveals the muscular form of this man. Penny eats up the eye candy with hunger dancing in her eyes. He's built like a Greek God and she eyes his cock with a hunger dancing in his eyes.

"Well….I think that last night….last night was about as good as I remembered...but I should verify. The real question is...was it good for you?"

Penny swipes a hand down and grips Harry's throbbing hard manhood. She pulls it up and allows it to drop down. His eyes turn towards her with a smile crossing his face.

"Why don't you find out?"

Penny squeezes his manhood and releases it. His balls call her along with his cock. The woman wraps her warm wet lips around him and starts sucking his cock.

The depths his cock goes into the back of Penny's throat causes Harry to smile a lazy smile. He puts his hands down on the back of her head and guides his manhood further into her mouth. Penny shows some amazing skills with her mouth and tongue.

"Yes, that's as good as I remember. You have a wonderful mouth, honey."

Penny doubles down on her cock sucking and slurps his manhood to the point where it pushes deep inside of her mouth. Harry grabs the back of her head and slides further into her mouth. Penny gags on his manhood for a second before staying the course and sucking him harder and harder than ever before.

She gains a lot of momentum on his manhood. She pulls out and leaves a trail of salvia dangling down his manhood. A push around his cock and balls shows just how much Penny desires him. She pops her lips together and hungrily drags her tongue all over him until his cock stands straight up at attention for her to suck even more.

"I'm sure that's good but….I want something else."

Penny climbs onto his hips. There's a hole which needs to be filled, in the literal and figurative sense of the word. She aims his manhood against her lips. They ache with need and they ache for him. They ache for the desire to take Harry deep inside of her body.

A groan follows with Harry sliding his manhood deep into Penny's wet, tight, pussy. The feeling of her snug walls wrapping against him is good. Harry grabs onto her hips to make sure more of him slide into her. His big balls slap against her wet pussy and make her moan out in delight.

"That's...good. That's really fucking good! Harry, you're filling me up so fucking much I think I'm going to..explode!"

Harry slides his manhood into Penny and stretches her warm pussy out on his throbbing hard cock. She closes her eyes and establishes a momentum which allows her to squeeze and release his cock. Her enticing body bounces up and down on Harry's manhood. She squeezes him and releases him with several more fluid pumps.

A finger pushes deep inside of Penny's chest and squeezes it hard. Penny bites down on her lip and slams his cock deep inside of her warm and inviting hole. She holds on for a hell of a ride, rising and falling on his big, throbbing hard cock. She cannot get enough of him inside of her.

Penny slides her walls around him. They grip his manhood. He's not even close to breaking. In fact, he grabs her hips and pounds away at her pussy. Penny bites down on her lip and releases it with pleasure just dancing in her eyes. Harry holds one nipple and squeezes it to make her moan. Her moans grow only more sensual the deeper she drives him into her.

"Do it again! Touch me again!"

Harry sits up to squeeze Penny's breasts. She throws herself back and moans with pleasure. Harry's touching her all over and making her body just shiver with delight. His hands-on approach to pleasuring her make this a pretty good concentrated attack on her. He pulls away from Penny and causes her to release her breath in a pant. Her entire body rises and falls, smacking down onto Harry's thick balls.

The indulging of this sexy young woman makes Harry just smile. It always gives him a rush. He plants his cock into her, making sure she keeps riding it.

"You're...good...as….damn it!"

Those words come out of her mouth at a very measured moan. Harry clutches Penny's chest and squeezes it. She rolls her hips down his cock and releases it. She stretches onto his manhood and pumps it deep inside of her body. The loud smack of her hips moving up and down at a rapid rate edges both of them closer.

Harry knows when to hold back and when to make a woman thirst for it. His thrusts slow. Penny tries to drive herself down onto him. She loses it, slowly, and surely. He teases her body and makes Penny go wild with pleasure. She hammers his cock with her gushing wet hole. It feels very good to have him balls deep inside of her and stretching her pussy completely out in this endless fever.

"Harry...don't...don't...don't do this!"

"What..this?"

He grabs Penny's ass and drives her down onto his manhood. Every inch of his manhood slams into her and makes Penny ooze with lust. She cannot hold back from him. All she can do is keep pounding his manhood because it feels so good. His hands brush all over her body.

The view of Penny riding him makes Harry edge closer. He puts his hands on her chest and channels a tiny bit of magic through her nipples. The look on Penny's face shows just how much that makes her lose all sense of herself. She moans wildly and pounds his cock with her pussy.

"Whatever you're doing...do it again! Do you hear me? Do it again!"

Penny drives down onto him and rides Harry almost all the way to the breaking point. He holds back on her and keeps attacking her chest. His fingers caress the fleshy globes and release them. Penny's hard nipples slip into Harry's mouth, primed and ready to be sucked.

In the meantime, Penny goes on a magical thrill ride, holding onto his manhood. She stretches out onto Harry and releases him. She moans in his ear, loudly, and hangs on for what proves to be a hell of a ride. Harry's not going to break anytime soon which makes her enjoy this ride even more.

It hits her, the big one. Penny's entire body feels that rush, a high which cannot be described by mere words. It's just the pleasure hitting every single last nerve ending in her body. Harry plants his hard cock into her body and continues to work her over.

Harry makes Penny close in on him and release him. His throbbing organ going into her is a good feeling. He wants to make it last so he pulls out of Penny.

"Dude...are you…"

He flips Penny over onto her hands and knees. Harry wraps his arms around her and feels up her amazing body. She breathes in and out with each touch. Harry stimulates a pleasure center on her body in an entirely new way.

Penny's lips call for him and Harry's manhood throbs. He knows that there's one place he needs to be and that's balls deep in this lovely young woman. His release is going to come sooner rather than later.

Harry puts a hand on her chest and releases her breast. Penny sends out a very pleasurable moan from his touch. He squeezes her chest and releases it to make Penny drip wet.

"You just can't get enough."

The rush filling her body shows Penny she cannot get enough of this. She longs for his tongue and every time he touches her, it's very refreshing in several ways. Harry pushes his hands on her chest and guides himself into her.

Once again, the fulfillment hits Penny. He stretches her out and gives her that rush beyond everything ever. Harry spears her pussy over and over again. He fills it, almost empties it, and fills it again. The rush spreading through Penny's body and allowing her loins to clutch him makes this a hell of a moment for her.

Harry holds onto her waist and spears her tight body. He's getting a lot out of this as well. Her body reacting to his in such an alluring manner makes Harry excited and makes him want to drive himself into her more.

"Closer. You must be getting closer."

"I am….I really am. Pound me! Drill my tight pussy! Oh, fuck...that feels so good! I can barely….I can barely hold on."

"Well, try."

Penny's eyes glaze over. Her hands slip off of the bed and she falls chest first onto it. Harry holds onto her hips and drives into her. His massive balls swing and crack against Penny's thighs to send her further into a fit of pleasure. Harry holds on for the best ride possible and makes her body react to him.

He slams into her tight, wet hole. Reaching the edge himself. He closes in and makes Penny's body warm up. The fact this beautiful woman releases herself with so much reckless abandon is a very good feeling. He takes his cock inside of her and spears the ever living daylights out of her.

Penny breaths in and out. Her body reacts very nicely to him. She knows that he's almost there. His heavy balls slap him.

"You know you want to cum inside me. Don't you?"

Penny clutches his manhood and releases it. A deep breath follows from Harry's rapid and deep pounding into her. She wants him and his essence in the worst way. Consequences are not something which crosses Penny's mind, only pleasure. He pushes into her.

Their bodies become one in this rapid-fire dance of lust. Harry holds on tight for her and spears her womanhood. He pulls out and sends Penny into another fit of pleasure. He pulls her up so she's on her knees while railing away at her. Harry pounds Penny and feels up her body. The sweaty and sensual form of this woman urges Harry along to the finish line.

Eventually, the sizing up in Harry's muscles shows that he reaches his breaking point.

"Last chance. For me to pull out."

"Never!"

Harry slides his manhood into her. He runs a finger over her neck and nibbles down on it. Harry pulls completely out of her and keeps ramming her pussy until neither can hold on any longer. The end hits them both.

The warm load spills into Penny.

"Oh, damn it, that feels so good."

Releasing his load inside of a beautiful and willing woman is always the best moment. Feeling her cry for his essence to drain into her womb just makes this all that more intense.

Penny hangs on for the last few blasts. The ride slows down with Penny getting every last drop. Her entire body sings with the pleasure of release and then more. He rides her at a rapid-fire rate until slowing down finally.

Both take some time to catch their collective breath. Harry wraps his arms around her and plants a couple of kisses on the back of her neck. This stops at the back of her ear which Harry whispers into.

"So, do you remember now?"

A throb in her pussy almost distracts Penny. She manages to respond to him.

"Well, you might have to remind me again later."

He pulls out her and smiles. Penny falls back with her legs spreading and the river of cum spilling. It's an enticing invitation and one Harry needs to follow up on.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Thank you for the views,** follows, **favorites, kudos, and reviews. I will see you on Sunday for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 3/25/2018.**


	236. The Long Ride(Astrid)

**The Long Ride(Astrid Hofferson from How to Train Your Dragon)**

* * *

Two warriors circle each other. One of them, the green-eyed wizard known as Harry Potter, decides to enter the habit of fighting without his shirt on. This is kind of distracting for his opponent. Then again, turnabout is fair play, as Astrid Hofferson decides to fight in this battle with a skin-tight pair of black pants which look almost painted on and a top which is tied in the center. Her cleavage and toned tight stomach is on display. She shifts with a smile, the ponytail flipping against her face.

"Are you ready to yield?" Astrid asks him.

"Are you?" Harry asks her.

The two circle around each other. Astrid makes her way to move her opponent. Harry spins around and blocks her attack. He grabs her shoulders and then pushes her back against the wall. The two of them are almost close to touching lip to lip with each other. Harry pulls back from Astrid and leaves her breathing against the wall.

She charges Harry one more time. Harry simply is not there with the punches. She turns around and blocks him. Astrid uses Harry's leverage to flip him onto the ground. She jumps on top of him to straddle Harry. Astrid leans down with a satisfied smile crossing her face. Her breasts almost spill out of her top when she takes a good look at Harry.

"I have you! I wonder what I'm going to do with you."

Harry shifts their position and she turns around. The tall warrior lands on her feet. Harry rushes her from the other side. Both grapple with each other. Neither really gets the upper hand on the other. Astrid's bends her knees in an attempt to push back and to hold Harry back several feet.

Astrid finally gets behind Harry and puts her hands on his chest. She decides to run her hand down and then grab his crotch to cause him to shuffle a little bit.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asks. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

To get the upper hand, Astrid squeezes his crotch hard. Harry only offers a small groan before Astrid takes him down to the ground. She puts Harry in body scissors, wrapping her long beautiful legs around his muscular chest. Astrid grinds into his back to hold him down.

"Are you going to try and make me submit?" Harry asks her.

"I just might," Astrid tells him.

His cock pops out of his pants and Astrid catches it. It's starting to harden and Astrid helps him the rest of the way. A couple of small strokes brings his cock up. She closes her fist around it and gives it a pull.

Any attempt to break free is stalled due to the fact Astrid has his cock in her hand and is squeezing it tightly. Harry grunts at the actions given by this talented woman.

"A true warrior takes control in any way they can," Astrid says.

She slips her boot off and the raises her bare foot to rub it against Harry's cock head. The friction of her soft bare foot grinding his cock makes Harry enter a severe mental fog. He groins when her toes wrap around the head of his cock and tugs on it in time with her hand.

Astrid smiles at her moment of triumph. Her toes curl around his cock and tugs on it. The fact his cock swells up with lust is very obvious.

"You should have known better than to engage me, little brother," Astrid teases him. "And now, big sis is going to take control and teach you a lesson."

"You really think you're in control," Harry groans.

She smiles and takes the boy she considers her little brother around the cock and gives it a squeeze. Astrid grabs Harry's massive cock and stretches it in her hand. She keeps working it with her hand and her tongue. She leans in and plants kisses on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry feels a tension rising up between his balls. Astrid closes her toes around him and releases Harry's cock with her warm foot. Her other boot slips off and then Harry's cock is now sandwiched between both of Astrid's beautiful soles. She strokes his cock up and down it, causing friction to build into it. Her toes and soles work the tip and her hand works the shaft.

"Oh, you're so big," Astrid purrs. "Just more for me to dominate."

Astrid rubs her feet against Harry and builds him up. She pulls her feet away from him and then squeezes the base of his cock to stop him from exploding all over the place.

"Good boy," Astrid tells him. "But, we're just beginning to have fun."

She pushes Harry back down onto the ground and stands over him. Harry's eyes see her bare foot hover over his face. The scent of her foot only makes Harry's cock throb extremely hard. He has a weakness for beautiful feet, especially after they've been in battle and have the right scent.

Slowly, her pants pull down and Astrid reveals her neatly trimmed pussy which is a little bit wet. Her tight ass comes out for him as well. Astrid decides to lower herself down on Harry's face.

"You must be hungry after a long day," Astrid teases him. "Don't worry, brother, big sis has you taken care of. Eat up."

Harry grabs her ass and buries his face in her pussy. Astrid grinds back on his tongue as Harry eats her pussy completely up. His tongue most certainly goes deeper than her fingers can. Astrid throws her head back and gives a very soft and hungry moan. She keeps working over his face, coating it with her juices.

That tongue dances in her pussy. Astrid tries not to lose to it, after taking the early advantage. She puts her fingers to her lips and sucks on them hungrily before running them down her leg and moistening them with the juices from her pussy which dribble onto Harry's chin. She brings them back up into her mouth and then sucks on them very hard as well.

"Good!" Astrid breaths. "Very good! Keep eating my pussy! Put your tongue right where it belongs! You love pleasing your big sister, don't you?"

Harry grabs the back of her legs and goes down to taste the warm juices. They only harden his cock and then the next thing he knows, he feels Astrid's hand wrapping around his hardening fuck-stick. Every third pump, her foot brushes against his cock and then she squeezes him.

Efforts get re-doubled every time Harry drives his tongue into Astrid's pussy. It feels so good to have him eating her out. Astrid only says about the minimal amount.

"Good boy," Astrid praises him. "You know what you're doing. You're going to get rewarded now."

Harry squeezes her and buries his tongue deep inside of her. She gushes all over his face. Astrid grinds her pussy into Harry's face with the juices flowing very freely all over it. Harry tongues her and then pulls all the way out of her with a couple more swipes.

The next thing Harry knows, Astrid crawls away from him. She rubs her juices over his face and laps them up like a hungry kitten. Astrid lines Harry's jaw with kisses and then pulls away from him. She turns around and grabs his cock before squeezing it hard.

"I have something else you would like."

Astrid's breasts popping out of her top is like the dinner bell for him. Harry dives into her chest and then starts sucking and licking her breasts. He canvases everything, every inch of her delicious tits. Harry grabs her breasts and releases them with a squeeze. He needs to be buried within her warm cleavage.

The hunger in the younger boy causes Astrid to receive a wave of lust through her body. Harry holds her chest and releases it with a squeeze. He's now between her breasts. Astrid, without really thinking about it, grabs Harry's cock and releases it.

"Good job," Astrid praises him. "That's good…you know how to please a woman. Make her feel everything she needs to feel."

Harry's fingers brush down her spine while sucking her breasts. The tremors hit Astrid something fierce. She tries not to lose it despite the fact Harry really is feasting on her tits and making her want to lose her mind. Harry cups her chest and releases it.

Now his cock extends hard and there's only one place it should be. Harry motorboats Astrid's chest and makes her throw her head back. The constant and never-ending assault of her breasts drive Astrid to the brink and beyond. Her pussy longs for one thing.

Then, without warning, Harry throws her down onto the ground. He's on top of her, and then grinds his cock against her warm entrance.

"Sis, a true warrior plays the long game," Harry tells her. "He spends time lulling his opponent into the false sense of security before going in for the kill."

Those last few words couple with his cock head rotating over Astrid's entrance. It excites her how well this is played, and now she wants Harry's throbbing cock inside of her.

"I didn't get a chance to cum earlier," Harry said. "And now, I believe there's only one place where my cum could go."

"Fuck me!" Astrid demands of him.

"Maybe," Harry says. "Or maybe I should shove my cock in your mouth and make you choke on it?"

"My pussy's nice and warm, Harry," Astrid breaths. "It's so hot, so wet, and I'm so horny. Please, little brother, stuff me full of my big cock. And show me how you're a strong warrior."

Harry lines up his cock with Astrid and pushes his cock into her wet hole with ease. He fills her up with her walls wrapping around his big cock. Harry pulls almost out of her and pushes into her. Her legs wrap around Harry, a bit less snug than before, and Harry responds by touching her legs.

"Oh! You have grown up!" Astrid screams. "Fuck me! Fuck me until I can't remember your own name. Make me yours!"

"You are mine," Harry tells her. "Always have been, always will be."

Yes, Harry was her number one boy, or man rather, yes, he's all man now. Harry's snaps Astrid away from her trip down memory lane to receive a huge slam of his hard cock into her body. Astrid tightens herself around Harry and releases him. Her moan only increases the further Harry rams into her. He pulls away from her and drives his hard cock into her wet pussy several times.

"Yes!" Astrid encourages him. "Oh, yes! YES! FUCK ME!"

Harry holds Astrid down on the bed and rams his cock deep inside of her tight pussy. She stretches around him and releases him. Harry pulls out of Astrid and leaves her hanging after a moment.

"Why did you stop?"

"Turnabout is fair play," Harry tells her. "And now, I want you on your hands and knees."

Astrid rolls over onto her hands and knees. Harry's cock bumps into her thigh. Maybe it's her overactive imagination, but Harry's just grown bigger.

' _Must be the dragon blood inside of him,'_ Astrid thinks.

His throbbing cock sticks inside of Astrid's pussy and stretches her completely out. Harry holds onto her waist and pumps himself inside of her. His balls smack Astrid's thighs and then he pulls out before driving his hard cock into her one more time.

Astrid's tightening walls squeeze Harry and release him. He pulls nearly out of her and shoves his cock further inside of her. Every single inch of it enters her pussy. Harry runs his hands over and grabs her swinging breasts. Harry loves how she's so tall because it just gives him that much more skin to explore.

Lust boils through Astrid's blood. She wants to be taken hard and for Harry to fuck her into the ground. And amazingly enough, Harry does it. She always enjoys this moment. Her little brother's not so little cock buries her from behind. His hands grip her and then ram into her tight body from behind.

"Are you going to let me cum this time?"

Her voice is so small and demure that it almost melts Harry's heart to deny her a second orgasm. He pulls out of her almost all the way and decides to take pity on her. Sparks of light shoot over Harry's hands and enter Astrid's body. Her tight core grips Harry and releases his love muscle with a couple of pumps. His balls rest against Astrid's thigh.

The rush of warmth spreads all over Astrid. Harry drives into her and makes her cum all over his cock. The tightness of her walls milk him. She appreciates how fast he stuffs her and how deep he can go. He's balls deep inside of her tight pussy and she loves every inch of him.

Harry holds onto her and fucks her hard without any abandon. Astrid gives about as good as she receives and milks his cock. Harry holds back.

"Oh, you're so tough to break," Astrid breaths. "And even after I let all that cum build up in your balls. Don't you want to cum in my pussy? I bet your balls hurt! Because I made them hurt! What are you going to do about that?"

He responds by roughly fucking Astrid in the way she likes. He leaves marks all over her body, both by his swinging balls, and his mouth and hands. Harry fucks Astrid into the ground. She's now lying face-first into the dirt with Harry pulling on her ponytail and shoving his cock deeper inside of her body.

Despite the fact Harry does have increased stamina, he knows there's a time for him to explode and he will put his cm between Astrid's thighs where it belongs. Harry holds her up and rams into her. His balls throb and there's only one place to go.

They climax at the same time. Astrid milks Harry of his seed. It fires and paints her walls white before soaking into her womb. Harry rides out both of their orgasms until they are content.

Astrid's goofy smile spread across her face. She turns around and then cups Harry on the cheek.

"Love you, little brother."

"Love you, big sis."

The two adoptive siblings share a kiss with each other before Astrid pulls herself up and walks back with Harry so they can get cleaned up because it must be getting close to lunch.

They might be a little late with Astrid soaping up Harry's naked body and Harry returning the favor. Still, it's the thought that counts.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the views, favorites, follows, kudos, and reviews, and a brand new chapter set to drop on Tuesday.**

 **Next Chapter:** **3/23/2018.**


	237. Tempting Toast(Tracey and Daphne)

Another real world Breeding Ground chapter featuring Harry with Selena Gomez titled "Photo Finish" is up on the Real World Breeding Ground page of my blog. Go there if you're into that sort of thing or don't, if you're not.

* * *

 **Tempting Toast(Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis from Harry Potter)**

* * *

Three individuals sit around a lush and lavish hotel room. Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis look over a set of documents which had been drawn up. Daphne, wearing her best silky blouse, skirt, and stockings combination, smiles when taking a good long look at the document. The buxom blonde purses her lips and reads it from front to back.

"So, is it good?" Tracey asks her.

The brunette opts for a more casual look, with a button up black shirt and a pair of jeans which stretch over her ample ass and long lovely legs. One also notices a collar on Tracey's neck, although one might mistake it for a choker device. Daphne just hums and flips through the documents one more time.

"It's perfect," Daphne says. "It's everything that I've ever wanted and more. This could be the beginning of us breaking up the circle jerk Malfoy and his cronies have over all of the businesses in our world. And also…do you really think that we can pull this off? The first human run bank in the magical world in centuries?"

"The last time it didn't so well," Tracey chimes in.

Harry recalls from his research it did not go that well. "The goblins are not too fond when their territory is threatened. If someone else handles the gold, well it's not like they can rack up the fees. They enjoy the feeling of having humans by the balls."

Both witches shudder in response. Daphne puts pen to paper, given this agreement is between her and Harry. Tracey is only here to serve as a witness

"That makes perfect sense, almost too much," Daphne tells her. "Well, I think this deal went pretty well. Why don't we say we have a toast?"

A bottle of champagne and three glasses come out. The champagne enters the glasses instantly. Harry passes them around to Daphne and Tracey and the three raise their glasses.

"Here's to good business and a more lucrative future," Daphne says with a raise of her glass.

"And a lot less Albino ferrets," Tracey adds.

They can all toast to that. The glasses clink together before all of them drink. A few drinks later and Daphne decides to kick her shoes off and swing her legs onto the bed. Her stocking clad legs brush against Harry's lap. He turns his attention towards her. He puts a hand on her leg.

"I think you figured where this meeting was going to end tonight."

Daphne's bra disappears sometime over the last couple of minutes and the top of her blouse unbuttons to reveal two very nice and supple breasts. Harry thinks Daphne's large chest is a national treasure and the rest of her is a sight to behold as well.

The two lovers meet lips in a sizzling kiss. Daphne puts the back of her hand on Harry's head and they prepare to exert themselves. Harry wins the battle, not that Daphne minds, and works his tongue deep into her throat. A handful of hair clutches in Harry's hand when he moves her into position.

Daphne sucks on Harry's tongue the second it buries into her mouth. He pins her down on the bed.

Tracey swoops in to unbuckle Harry's pants and also she removes his shirt as well. There's nothing other than a pair of boxer shorts which Tracey teases as well. Her chocolate locks brush against Harry's neck when her warm lips worship his back.

With a daring smile, Tracey tips some of the champagne on Harry's lower back. She drags her tongue against it and then sucks it off of his back. Some of it dribbles down even more and Tracey swipes her tongue, pulling down Harry's boxer shorts all of the way.

The beautiful tongue working the champagne off of his back causes Harry to twitch. Daphne grabs his cock through his pants and she turns him over onto the bed. Both Daphne and Tracey pin Harry down to the bed. They hold him into position and then with one movement release his cock out into the open. Twelve inches of prime meat comes out for them both.

"It's about as large as you said," Tracey says.

"Naturally," Daphne says.

The two girls move to Harry's cock and then start using their hands to rub his cock and massage Harry's balls. The feeling causes pleasure waves to spike over Harry. Daphne and Tracey stick their tongues out and pet the length of Harry's cock. Their beautiful tongues, lips, and hands cause a swelling feeling to increase in Harry's cock.

Daphne takes the champagne and pours it over Harry's chest. Both beautiful young women move in and then start licking the champagne from Harry. Their tongues feel so good. Tracey and Daphne suck on Harry's nipples while his hands move down.

Tracey's jeans fade from her body and appear on the edge of the table. A lacy green thong clings to her body. Harry makes quick work of Daphne's skirt and shows a blue thong of the same color. The two girls suck and lick him and Harry returns the favor.

"Nice and tight," Harry tells them.

"And saved up for your big cock," Daphne purrs at Harry while moving down to worship his abs.

Tracey's attempts shift down to kiss Harry's inner thigh. She brushes her nose against his cock. Harry driving a finger in her only encourages Tracey and her deviant behavior. She takes things up a couple more notches with several long kisses.

A nice rock hard rock ready to be mounted and fucked stands in the air.

"Tracey, get over onto my face," Harry says.

"Remember, he's a Parselmouth," Daphne answers her.

Tracey's oozes with arousal at the reminder from Daphne. She wastes no time in scrambling over. Her panties fling cleanly off and she stands up. Harry looks up at her juicy thighs and they form a seal on either side of Harry's face. Harry grabs her ass and begins digging his tongue inside of her wet pussy.

The big cock in the air entices Daphne something fierce and causes her to lick her lips. The hunger is something which builds strength in her. She approaches Harry and puts a hand on his cock.

Daphne moves over and with one fell drop puts herself down onto Harry's cock. She tries very hard to maintain dignity and not be a cliché and yell out how he's so big. No matter how true the statement is. Daphne's pussy loosens underneath the massive girth of Harry's swollen and very big cock.

She throws her hips back down and rises almost all the way up. Daphne cranks her warm pussy lips up and down on Harry. The hunger pressing through her body only doubles from what she's doing. Daphne rolls her head back and then drives down onto them.

"He's the fucking best!" Tracey yells out.

Daphne is not going to argue. She motions for her pet to lean forward. Tracey's shirt comes undone. Her breasts, while not comparable to Daphne's, are still nice and firm, and Daphne thinks it would be rude not to indulge them with a nice little squeeze.

The two women on his face and cock lean in to kiss each other. Harry holds Tracey's ass and slides a finger inside of it. She reacts to how Harry can expect.

The snug and delicious tightness of Daphne's pussy makes Harry's entire world go very nicely. This is the perks of dealing in business with such beautiful witches. Harry's hand's maneuver around Tracey.

Tracey, on the other hand, gets driven full of tongue and receives pleasures in ways she can not imagine. Fireworks literally go off in her mind with Harry repeatedly swiping his tongue against her. A couple of fingers dig into Tracey's leg and she moans out as loud as possible.

"Fuck," Tracey breaths.

"Yes, soon enough," Daphne says. "Have your fun, then I want to watch our boy toy's face as he cums."

Harry frowns despite eating Tracey's pussy. He says nothing right now, and not just on the account of having so much delicious cunt in his mouth. He laps up all of the juices and makes Tracey trash and moans. Her warm thighs keep caressing Harry's face.

A river of juices shoots all over Harry's face. Tracey slides off and lands back onto the pillows. Her entire body has never felt more alive after the never-ending rush. Her insides tingle with pleasure and so much more.

"Let me clean up my pet's mess."

Daphne presses herself on Harry's muscular chest. Her large breasts squash onto his chest. Harry wraps his arms around her. Daphne moves in to lap up the juices. All while grinding her cunt against his cock. She squeezes Harry as hard as possible to milk his throbbing member and releases him. The juices continue to build up over his cock the further she moves down.

Then, Harry flips her over onto the bed and pins Daphne down. Daphne's eyes widen with Harry's cock pulling out of her. Never has she felt such a frustrating loss. The vacancy of Harry's cock leaving her pussy causes Daphne to groan. Harry digs his head against her warm lips and makes her try and lift up to meet his cock.

"I'm here," Harry tells Daphne. "Are you ready for my cock?"

Daphne nods in confirmation. She's more than ready for Harry's cock to be back in her, where Daphne personally feels it belongs. Harry drives his massive head against her slick opening and then pulls all the way back.

"You better fuck me."

"So demanding."

Harry spreads her legs and squeezes Daphne's thighs. His balls slap them and it causes a growl coming from her along with Daphne swiping her nails into Harry's back.

"Forgive me, my lord, I forgot myself for a minute," Daphne tells him.

Harry just smiles. "No need to call me, 'my lord'. Not when master will do just as well."

The thick cock drives into Daphne and she yells out. He puts most of it inside of her and then pulls it out. Despite the rush she feels from the huge cock driving into her, Daphne's feeling of emptiness only increases. Harry reaches up and grabs her chest, and squeezes them.

Every inch of Daphne's large natural chest becomes a platform for Harry to grab and hold onto. He pumps his way between Daphne's thighs. His huge balls repeatedly slap down onto Daphne's thighs. Harry pulls out almost all the way and spends a moment taunting Daphne with the prospect of his cock.

"Fuck me hard!" Daphne moans in his ear.

Her hands massage his body. Harry plows his thick cock into Daphne and then causes a ripple effect against her.

Tracey watches Daphne finally get dominated and it's a sweet feeling. Given all of the times Daphne's bent her over and dominated her with a cock, Tracey feels vindication that finally someone is strong enough. Watching her Mistress being fucked senseless is the forbidden fruit. Tracey rubs her warm cunt lips and then moves her to caress her chest.

Harry slams his way into Daphne. He's fully aware of Tracey moaning and groaning when getting herself off. Harry holds up Daphne's legs and bangs away into her tight pussy. One of the most beautiful girls in his year screams like a banshee while being fucked by him.

"You knew you were always going to be mine, didn't you?" Harry asks.

Daphne's eyes flash over from the orgasm. She tries to hold on and regain some state of coherence and control. Neither of which is happening right now. Her slick walls pump Harry's cock inside of her. He rides out her orgasm with a flourish. Those balls tempt Daphne with a good seeding. Harry plows into Daphne.

She stretches out nicely on Harry's cock. Her legs, ass, and breasts, all over her feels perfect and belongs to Harry now. Harry pumps his cock into her. Each moment drags him all that much closer to exploding inside of her. Daphne's snug pussy rises up to engulf his entire cock and then releases him.

"Go ahead, don't slow down."

Daphne's eyes glaze over. She can feel his orgasm coming and not a moment too soon. Harry's fingers grab her leg and massage it. Each time he exits and reenters her body, Daphne pushes her hips completely up off of the bed to meet Harry. Harry slides almost out of her and then plunges his big cock inside of her with a repeated series of thrusts. His massive balls repeatedly strike Daphne down upon her tender hot flesh.

Harry holds back down and then rises up. He's so much closer. Harry allows his orgasm to ride out to its natural conclusion inside of Daphne's welcoming pussy. Her heat engulfs Harry and he has no desire to relieve it.

"Ready or not."

One final grunt follows with Harry sending his cum inside of her body. Daphne holds her nails against his back and thrusts up to meet Harry. Harry plows his thick cock deep inside of Daphne the further he plants his seed deep inside of her welcoming body.

Daphne holds onto Harry with a sensual moan deep against his cock. Her wet walls clamp all the way down onto his hard cock the further he slides and drives himself into her.

She hangs onto Harry to drain the last few drops of cum into her. Several drops ooze out of her pussy the second Harry pulls out. He allows Daphne to drop down onto the bed.

Tracey's eyes widen when Harry turns his attention to her and more importantly her lips. Those juicy lips point to the perfect thing to suck cock and Harry enjoys the look of awe on Tracey's face. He slaps his half-hard cock against her lips. Tracey gets the hint and puts her lips around Harry's cock.

"Good, suck my cock like it's your job."

It's not really a job, more like an unexpected pleasure. Tracey works over his cock like a high-priced Knockturn Alley whore. She paints numbers, letter, small runic symbols over his cock with her swiping tongue. Tracey stimulates all of the endings and Harry grips her by the back of her hair.

Tracey's already ready to go and soon, Harry is ready to go. He flips Tracey over onto the bed. She lands face first into a pillow. Harry maps a course on her body which ends between her thighs and inside of her pussy. His fingers tempt her.

"Wet little pet," Harry tells her.

"Please, Master Harry, fuck your kinky little slut's brains out," Tracey begs him.

She slides into the role she's born to be very nice. Harry holds his hands against Tracey's thighs and rubs her pussy lips. The second he meets her pussy, he has to get inside of her. And Harry does bury inside of her.

Daphne weakly levitates her bag and looks for a potion which will add to the fun. It's hard to concentrate on Harry plowing his cock deep inside of Tracey's gushing pussy. He pulls out and the turns over to the side. His legs wrap around Tracey as they lay face to face on their sides. Harry holds Tracey's leg up and spears himself into her hole.

"Hold that pose, I'll be with you."

Turns out she needs two potions. Another is a very powerful drug which increases her stamina. The other, Daphne slips into her mouth after the first. Daphne groans when feeling the changes go through her. Her pelvis rises and a large throbbing cock with a matching set of balls full of cum grows to her.

A very familiar feeling visits Tracey next. Daphne's large breasts in combination with a large throbbing cock brushing against her asshole. Daphne makes Tracey take a potion which restores her virginity again and again after each session, mostly so Daphne can gain the pleasure of taking Tracey's innocence over and over again.

"Did you really think we will end this night without having two cocks inside you, pet?" Daphne asks. "You like my cock and you like it in my ass."

The potion might only last an hour before it fades away in a very spectacular motion.

Harry looks up at Daphne with her new addition and Tracey's asshole opens up. Daphne adds just enough lubrication not to be too cruel and to be able to slide it.

Both Daphne and Harry make a Tracey sandwich. Her delicious sweaty body becomes the meet as Daphne drives herself into her asshole.

"You two do this often?" Harry asks.

"Normally not a guy with us," Daphne says. "Congratulations, you're worthy enough."

A bombardment of intense sensations fills Tracey up with so much pleasure. Both of those massive cocks drive into her holes on all ends. It makes a girl want to scream in excitement or at least cream herself. Both Harry and Daphne know the way to her.

Harry constantly pushes into Tracey. Her legs are wrapping around him. He only slams into Tracey hard when he watches Daphne rubbing her large breasts, which seem to have only grown larger thanks to the potion that's given her a not so little addition between her legs.

"Common side effect," Daphne says. "Want a taste?"

Daphne shifts back a little bit to allow Harry to lean over Tracey's shoulder and indulge himself in Daphne's generous bosom. His mouth clamps on her nipples and already jets of warm milk go out. They invigorate Harry's body.

The fact Harry Potter feeds off her breasts causes Daphne's cock to throb. She takes out her aggressions on Tracey's tight and willing ass. Which is just as well because since they were thirteen, Tracey's ass belongs solely to Daphne Greengrass. Little has changed over the past several years.

Tracey's eyes glaze over from the constant influx of pleasure. Both sides keep working against each other. Harry sucks on Daphne's breasts while driving himself into Tracey. His hands roam all over her legs and it's something that drives her over the edge.

All good things come to an end sooner or later. Daphne drives her huge cock into Tracey's clenching rear end and then pulls almost all the way out before slamming it inside of her. Her balls and cock explode, quite literally, leaving a gooey mess of juices all over Tracey's ass.

Tracey clutches and milks Harry's massive cock. Harry holds onto her and sends his big cock between Tracey's lustful thighs. He holds onto her and keeps going as much as possible.

Daphne rolls back to allow Harry to roll Tracey onto her back and drive deep inside of her pussy. Those large balls slap against her. Daphne leans in and licks Harry's length and balls as it slides of Tracey.

All good things reach their end. Harry plants his seed into Tracey's clutching pussy. He fills her up with a very large load. The warmth of her makes Harry's nerve endings sing as he keeps spilling seed inside of her.

Daphne rolls over onto her back and watches Harry fill up Tracey with a never-ending shower of seed. It makes her pussy throb and wants another round with Harry tonight, no matter how sore her thighs now feel.

A sticky ass and even stickier pussy is the end result for Tracey. Tracey only can lie comfortably on her side after they are done with her.

All three lovers lay in wait for the next opportunity to make the move.

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the favorites, follows kudos views, and comments, and I will see you on Friday for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **3/30/2018.**


	238. The Long Con(Buffy Summers)

There's a blog exclusive chapter featuring Narcissa Malfoy and Lucretia Malfoy, the OC Older "Malfoy Sibling" called "Worthwhile Arrangement." Feel free to check it out.

 **The Long Con(Buffy Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

* * *

"I've finally got you."

A wide grin passes over the face of one Buffy Summers the second she pins him down onto the ground. The Slayer stands over the top of him, wearing a tight pair of black leather pants, a white tank top, and carrying a wooden staff in her hand. She wears one of the biggest and most diabolical smiles when standing over the gentleman in question.

The handsome vampire, the Black King, Hadrian Peverell, just grins at Buffy.

"So, the Black King….I wonder how strong you are now that I have you?"

"I don't know, Ms. Summers, you tell me. You're standing there, gloating but I don't think you truly know what to do with a man of my caliber. Because you've been playing in the minor leagues."

"I got you! I don't know….I've got you."

Buffy crouches down and straddles Harry's hips. Those eyes shine down onto his very playfully, when she grinds up and down against him.

"I wonder if the rumors are true…."

"Well, you're right here and you're not going to get another chance to verify them. So you might as well find out?"

Buffy nods in confirmation. She leans in and undoes his shirt. His muscular chest comes out in front of her. Buffy rubs his chest and her grin only doubles when feeling how firm he is underneath her hands. He's going to be so much fun.

She leans down and grabs his face before crushing his lips with an aggressive kiss. Her tongue shoves into the back of the Black King's throat. The powerful vampire returns with vigor, putting his hands on the back of Buffy's head.

The Slayer finds herself tongue deep into a makeout session with the powerful vampire.

Playing this game of cat and mouse with the Slayer is a very fun one, and the aggression she kisses him shows just how much of an attraction she holds.

Buffy straddling his hips and getting a nice look at her fit body hardens Hadrian. He knows, she knows, how hard he gets due to the fact that Buffy grinds her womanhood up against his manhood through his pants.

She breaks the kiss and nibbles on his lip in response. Buffy slips back and takes off her boots, and then her socks. Hadrian gets a nice look at her beautiful feet, perfect and soft with sexy toes and smooth soles. High aches make her feet mouth-watering.

"You like my feet, don't you? I knew you were a perverted bastard."

Buffy stands up so she can rub the sole of her foot through the crotch of Hadrian's pants. He gets so hard that it looks like he's just seconds away from tearing through the pants.

She watches the immense size, far bigger than any human, grow and grow.

"Mmm...are my feet making you hard...perhaps you would like to feel my foot on your bare cock….after all, you are my prize...and I can do anything that I want to."

"Yes, Slayer, if you really think so."

Hadrian remains cool and she undoes his pants. His bare cock comes into the air. Buffy strokes the length of his cock with the toes of her right foot, in turn with stroking the underside of his balls with her left foot. Buffy sits down between his legs.

The next move causes Buffy's elegant feet to wrap around his cock and start stroking him. She makes several long strong with her sexy feet, her perfect juicy feet which cause Hadrian to get even harder by the second. Buffy knows exactly how to hit him, how to strike all of the right notes.

His hips rise up to meet the inside of Buffy's soles.

"How do you like that, foot boy?"

A dark desire pushes into Buffy's eyes. She cannot wait to stroke his cock, suck it, ride it until she drains the vampire of every drop of cum in his balls. The thought of killing him fades from the Slayer's mind.

Buffy pulls off her shirt and sits at between his legs with nothing but a bra from the waist up. She pumps his cock for a few minutes before pulling back. The groan causes a wicked grin to spread over Buffy's face.

"Oh, what's the matter? Need to cum?"

A squeeze of his cock results in Hadrian's hips jumping up. Buffy smiles and positions her mouth at the edge of his manhood. His cock looks so juicy and she can see a small trickle of fluid coming off of the head. Buffy tastes it and needs even more of it in her life.

She squeezes and then dives in to start to suck Hadrian off. Her throat muscles relax in an instant to allow Buffy to take Hadrian completely into the back of the throat.

"A woman of...many talents."

Buffy resolves to show the feared Black King just how talented she is. She sucks his manhood and releases his cock from between her lips. Hadrian puts his hands on the back of Buffy's head and keeps guiding himself deeper into her mouth. She releases him with a couple of very prominent sucks.

Hadrian closes his eyes and enjoys the inside of the Slayer's mouth. Her beautiful eyes lock onto his when giving him the blowjob to end all blowjobs. She works his balls with her hands while sucking his cock.

After a long time, Buffy pulls Hadrian from her mouth. She licks his cock like a lollipop and then goes down to suck his balls. A few more sucks before Buffy returns to sucking on his cock.

This pattern lasts for a while. Hadrian closes in on his orgasm. His hands reach over and caress the back of Buffy's head. He rubs the back of her hair and neck which only encourages Buffy to piston down onto him.

Despite the desire to taste his cum, Buffy still wants to make him wait. She pulls back and squeezes the base of his cock roughly to stave off his orgasm.

"Not, yet, vampire. I'm so horny, I need my pussy eaten and I need it eaten now."

Buffy tears off her pants to reveal a sexy lacy thong. She moves over and crouches down onto Hadrian's face. She holds onto one of the trees for balance, her thong shifting to the side. Her wet pussy in front of Hadrian's face.

His lips nibble her nether entrance and send Buffy spiraling over the edge. Her nipples harden from behind her bra. Buffy tries not to lose it.

His tongue is more dangerous than his bite. Hadrian slips between Buffy's puffy lips and eats her out. The Slayer grinds herself up and down on Hadrian, breathing in pleasure. She cannot do anything more than ride Hadrian's face. Her juicy thighs keep smacking down on him on a constant basis.

She never lets up from this position, only taking more of Hadrian between her thighs. He grabs her hips and sinks her down onto his face. Hadrian vibrates his tongue against the walls of her pussy and goes deeper into her body with one pressing movement.

"Fuck! Eat my fucking pussy! You're amazing! You're the fucking best."

The best, better than the rest, the Black King prides himself on his good pussy eating skills. Buffy's now at a disadvantage. She leans in and reaches for his throbbing cock to try and gain some measure of control. It's an interesting battle of wills and one the Black King relishes.

It's a game, he enjoys playing with Female Slayers. And Buffy's warm mouth extends forward and envelopes his cock.

Buffy rewards Hadrian's world-class pussy eating by sucking him off. The two pleasure the other with their mouths. Their mutual orgasms begin to build on a constant basis. Buffy swirls her tongue all the way around Hadrian's manhood and then pulls back out of him.

Her pussy receives a pounding from the tongue of this god among men. Buffy breaths in and lets out her next breath. Hadrian swipes in and around her pussy, making her sweat even more. This lovely sweat sends Buffy to her tipping point and several steps behind. Her nipple hardens and needs relief. She presses a finger against it and moans to the heavens.

She cums all over Hadrian's face. Buffy, once again denies him and pulls away from him.

"Oh, did you really not think this was going to end in one way?"

Buffy puts the wooden stake into her hand and rests the tip of it against his chest while she straddles him once again.

"I'm going to drain you of every single last drop. And you're going to why I'm the woman who slew the Black King."

"I hear a lot of talk and not a whole lot of action, Ms. Summers."

Buffy squeezes his cock, with the stake in her other hand. She puts his cock at her entrance and rubs her warm lips against him. Buffy bites down on her lower lip and lets out a light squeal.

Then, she drops down onto him and so much of his massive girth fills up her tight tongue body. Her snatch clamps down onto him and takes him inside of her body.

"That's not all of it, Ms. Summers. I expected better."

"Oh, you cocky bastard, you have no idea what I'm about to do to you."

Buffy spreads her legs and then sinks down onto him. Every inch of him splitting inside of her warm pussy makes Buffy hunger for more. She slaps down onto his balls the deeper he pushes into her. She fills up on his manhood, biting down on her lip in the most sensual manner.

"That's it, Ms. Summers. Give in. You know how much you want this, don't you?"

The Slayer responds with a nod, hungering even more for him and his large cock. She cannot help and take the whole lot of it between her legs. She pumps his cock deeper and with more prominence into her body. Buffy Summers clamps down on him and releases him.

The powerful vampire grabs onto Buffy's hips and drives the Slayer down onto him. Buffy's grip against her weapon loosens. She drops it to put both hands on his torso and grind down onto him.

Every inch pierces Buffy's body, far deeper than anything before. The Slayer nibbles down on her lip and releases his cock from between her warm walls. She moans out in the most sensual manner, grinding and dropping onto him. Her flesh smacks harder and faster down onto him.

"Buffy...damn….girl….fucking ride that cock."

She just grins at him in response, sliding her warm walls all the way down onto him. Her wet center clutches him and releases Hadrian. Her body shivers the deeper she takes him into her. Her wet surface walls grind all the way down onto him and clench him.

"Keep riding it...damn it, Buffy!"

Buffy rises and drops onto her lover. He stretches her out and makes her feel good. The warmth of her body allows her to finally drop the final article of her clothing, her bra.

"I'm going to cum...you're like some kind of sex machine or something...just made to fuck women, deep and hard...aren't you?"

"Yes….Ms. Summers, that's what I am. Why don't you really let loose."

The Slayer rises and falls down onto her powerful lover. He pierces her walls and gets all the way inside of her.

"Suck my tits!"

That command causes Hadrian to sit up just enough to be level with Buffy's perky breasts. He leans in and pushes his face between them.

Buffy unglues, and then she feels something sink into her breasts. His mouth...his fangs...but before Buffy can take any step to stop him, a pleasurable energy fills her body. A warmth which demands she sink down on his big cock and take it as far inside of her as possible.

"It's too easy sometimes."

A swirling sensation enters Buffy's body.

"It's through…."

"Oh, the neck is nice and fun...and I'll leave you a little love bite there...but...tell me Slayer, do you really think that you had the advantage on me?"

Buffy finds her heart beating even faster. She's not fully turned, although she becomes more addicted to this man.

"Turning you into a vampire would be useless. You see, I'm more than just a mere vampire. As you're finding out right now...but you are a useful asset...and you know a few more useful assets for my cause."

She does nothing other than ride her. Buffy's adrenaline shoots through the roof. She thinks that if she stops riding this cock, then she might collapse dead.

"I love how you bounce on my cock. How you did not think to kill me, but you decided to have some fun. Do you do that with all of your prey, Buffy? Or were you just so backed up that you easily became my prey."

He touches her all over. Buffy tries to fight this, but why fight something that feels so good? He's in her body.

"I've planted a seed in your mind and now, I'm going to plant a seed elsewhere. My daughters are among the most lovely in the world, I can assure you. And with you as her mother, she will be as well."

Buffy pants and clenches on his manhood even harder. Her earlier dominance seems like a distant memory. Sure she might still be on top.

Hadrian bombards her body with so much pleasure that Buffy thinks it may be criminal.

"Fuck….I shouldn't have gone after you…."

"Well, if you would have brought Ms. Lehane, I just would have had you both tonight. But, I guess I'm going to have to wait a little bit longer. Guess I'm going to have to have a little...Faith."

The thought of her and Faith taking the same cock, Faith being humbled, that just sets Buffy off and makes her ride him with even more vigor. His balls slap against her warm entrance the deeper and faster he drives himself into her.

"Closer, Buffy. I'm getting closer. Can you feel it? I know you can feel it."

"Yes…..I'm feeling it…..am I ever feeling it."

Buffy clamps down on him. Hadrian keeps driving into her tight body and knows that end is here.

"And thank you for leaving a build up behind. Most women get too greedy for wanting to taste me. It makes it a bit boring after a while."

He casually pinches Buffy's nipples and sucks them. Her body reacts so immensely to every one of his touches, it's almost absurd. Buffy rides him like a stallion until the very last minute.

Hadrian shoves his cock into her and starts blasting her insides. His essence immediately hits the inside of her wall, blasting her eggs with his seed.

A sense of another daughter beginning her journey to life inside of the sexy Slayer makes Hadrian smile. She will be amazing, as his lover.

Buffy collapses onto his chest and pants. It's rare that she's out of breath, but the Black King always has a tendency to achieve the impossible.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thanks for favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you on Tuesday for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **4/3/2018.**


	239. Marvelous View(Carol Danvers)

**Marvelous View(Carol Danvers from the Avengers)**

* * *

Carol Danvers stands out to overlook the vastness of space. Her long flowing blonde hair clips back into a ponytail which allows her beautiful, full, feminine face to be shown. She has soft looking facial features, but it has deceptive strength within it. Her lips stick out in fullness with beautiful bright blue eyes shimmering in the darkness. She wears a uniform which clings to her body. The SWORD agent steps in and notices a very familiar face to the side door. One of the top government agents of the DEO comes over to drop over some information in Abigail Brand's office. Carol finds herself jealous of her younger sisters, because they get to work with Harry Potter on a constant basis.

"Hey!" Carol yells.

"Carol!" Harry calls for her. "I see that you're back from your mission."

"Just got back from it a few hours ago," Carol tells him. The two cross the room. "So, were you able to find something on the DEO's end?"

A small reprimanding smile passes over Harry's face. "Agent Danvers, I'm afraid that's classified information, only shared between the heads of the two departments. I'm just passing on the message. Rest assure, I'm sure you'll be briefed of it at the earliest possible opportunity."

Carol shifts a hand against Harry's wrist and pulls him in tight. "Surely you must have some kind of idea."

"If I did, I can assure you it is given in complete confidence," Harry tells her.

She wraps an arm around Harry's waist and eases her hand down to grab his ass. A small squeeze brings Harry's full attention to Carol.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she asks. "Are you sure there's not anything that I can do to convince you?"

Harry gives her a small smile. "Agent Danvers, I'm afraid this is unprofessional conduct not becoming of…"

Her moist lips engulf Harry's with a very powerful and forceful kiss. Carol hates to wait for something she wants so much and she spent the last six weeks cooped up in an isolated ship for a mission which did not go anywhere substantial. One could almost see how frustrated Carol is. She grabs the side of Harry's face and forces her tongue into his mouth. Harry holds the back of Carol's head and dives himself deeper into her mouth. Carol drags her tongue back and forth inside of him.

The two fall onto the desk. Carol undoes Harry's pants with ease and pulls out his big cock. It's already hardening and Carol pumps it.

"This doesn't look too professional either, Agent Potter," she teases him with a few more pumps. "I guess I'm going to have to convince you to let me on the details."

Carol really does not care about the details. She just enjoys the taste of Harry's cock. Carol's lips open to engulf the tip of the head. She misses the taste and just feels more envious of Alex and Kara who likely get to taste Harry's cock several times a week while Carol's cooped up on some ship in the vastness of space. Hell, there are times where Carol kisses them and she tastes Harry's semen all over their lips.

A tight grip wraps around the back of Carol's head and works her warm mouth down onto his rod. Carol rises up all the way and shoves her mouth down onto him. She pulls his cock out of her mouth and then licks him from the head all the way down to the base.

"And you're nowhere near close to cracking, are you?" Carol asks him. "Are you?"

She squeezes his balls hard. Harry enjoys the feeling of Carol's strong, but soft, hands working over his balls. Her fingernails rake him slightly and then Carol leaps down to tease the tip of his cock with her mouth and tongue. She swirls it around and brings it back around.

"I'm going to have to bring out the secret weapon," Carol tells him while unzipping her suit. "Two of them actually."

Two large breasts sit firmly on Carol's chest. Carol holds Harry's thick cock up and then runs her finger down it. The suit is unzipped all the way to Carol's navel and Harry wishes she goes a bit further. Regardless though, Carol shoves his cock between her tits and puts Harry into a heavenly grip.

"Mmmm!" Carol breaths. "Love that cock, smashed between my tits. Kara and Alex aren't exactly here yet."

"Well, give Kara a few years," Harry reminds Carol.

Carol smiles and runs her hands down Harry's legs before gripping his balls. The thought of Power Girl's big tits smashing against hers as they make out is very exciting. Carol's warm tongue bathes Harry's head and then pulls out of him before smashing her tits against his throbbing cock one more time.

Harry enters Carol's squeezing cleavage. His balls are about ready to give way. Carol grips the underside of those balls.

"Not yet," Carol says with a wink and releases him. "I think you remember how good it tastes."

Carol undoes her zipper and reveals her wet pussy for Harry. She's not wearing any clothing underneath that tight bodysuit and why would she. Her strong muscular legs spread for Harry and Harry moves between them. He kisses Carol's navel and then moves down to start kissing her.

"Good, eat me out," Carol tells him. "Show me what I've been missing."

Harry shoves his tongue inside of Carol and starts devouring her juices. He goes about as deep as he could, pushing his face into Carol's pelvic region. She eggs Harry on by stroking and tugging on the back of his hair. Harry pulls back and then drives back down.

"Get me nice and wet so your big cock is going to slip in me nicely. That's good! That's very good! Keep licking me! Lick me like it's your fucking job!"

Her nails dig into Harry's scalp. Every lick brings her closer towards to the edge. Harry knows this and doubles down his efforts.

Abigail Brand's desk shakes as Carol rocks herself back onto it. It amuses Carol how the reason Harry came here, the sealed files from the DEO, lay forgetting on the floor. She does not care to be honest. Harry eats her out on her bosses desk and causes Carol to shoot her hips back to cum hard all over Harry's face.

The very second Harry rises up from Carol's pussy, she attacks him. A very long and involved tongue kiss starts between the two of them. Carol's nails scrap against Harry's face when she drives him down onto the desk. Weeks and weeks of perverse sexual lust bubbles over within Carol. She pulls away from Harry and leaves a strand of saliva between their lips before driving back down to kiss Harry one more time.

"You know if Brand walks in now, you're going to have some explaining to do."

A squeeze of Harry's cock brings his attention back to Carol. She strokes his cock hard and positions herself towards the edge. Carol teases herself by bringing Harry's cock head into her opening and brings it out.

"You're just going to have to fuck her brains out so hard she forgets it."

Carol is not ready to fuck herself silly on Harry's cock. She turns around and makes sure her ass pokes out while sliding his cock between his legs.

"Enjoying the view?" she teases him with a wiggle of her ass.

"It's simply marvelous," Harry tells her.

A squeeze of her ass punctuates just how much Harry thinks of Carol's perfect ass. He spanks it and causes a smile to spread over her face. His nails dig into Carol's thick rear and releases her before the point of his cock comes close to teasing her womanhood.

"You want this pussy?" Carol asks him. "Go ahead and take it, baby."

Harry works his hands against her lower back and sinks his cock deep inside of her. Carol takes him inside without any problems. His hard cock enters her warm body as Carol grinds onto him. She puts her hands on the desk and allows Harry to sit up to fuck her from this position. Their legs cross over each other and opens the door for Harry to run down the back of her legs.

Finally, Harry's inside of her and Carol thinks it's not a moment too soon. All of the strength summons from her pussy and closes around Harrys hard rod. He pushes into her one more time.

"I've missed your cock," Carol breaths.

"Well, I've missed your pussy."

Harry's fingers hit a sensitive spot on the back of Carol's leg before driving himself deep into her. His balls slap Carol against the thighs on a constant and repeating loop. He can feel them fill up with Carol working her walls against him. She's about ready to cum and Harry's there to greet her pussy as it does.

Twelve inches of big cock shoves deep into Carol's warm sheath and triggers her into cumming. Both lovers make the desk slide across the floor. Carol's now looking outside of the window into space with Harry repeating his thrusts inside of her.

Those balls just keep getting better and fuller of cum. Harry plants his cock repeatedly on an endless loop into Carol's tightening vice. He pulls out of Carol and shoves himself into her. She stretches over his cock and releases it back with a soft springing effect.

Harry stands on the desk before driving down into Carol when she's on her hands and knees. This position allows Harry to fill her body. He grabs her hair and pulls it slightly. It comes undone from the ponytail and flings into Carol's face. Harry rams her pussy with his cock and pulls all the way out of her.

He fills her up and then makes Carol feel empty. She grabs onto the desk.

"Harder!" Carol yells. "Wreck my pussy! Remind me why you're my man!"

He slams deep into Carol and stretches her warm pussy out. Her tightness snaps around Harry and releases it. Harry is cock harder inside of her snug pussy. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives deep into Carol with a few more thrusts.

"Good," Harry grunts. "You feel so good."

Those fingers dance against her breasts and drive Carol to the edge of lust. Her tight pussy snugly grabs him and releases him. His cock pushes deep inside of her.

"Getting closer?"

Harry pauses and rams himself deep inside of Carol. He pulls almost out of her and then drives into her.

"In a minute," Harry grunts.

"Pull out," Carol tells him. "I want to ride your cock."

Harry consents to her request and pulls out of her. She turns around and mounts the edge of Harry's cock. His thick cock pushes against her lips. Carol descends down with her legs wrapping around him. Harry puts his fingers against her back and guides her down onto him. The heat of her pussy closes down around Harry the second she drives deep down onto him. She fills up on Harry.

"That's a hell of a ride!" Carol yells.

Her large breasts bounce up and down for Harry. Two fingers brush against her nipples, grip them tight, and release them. Carol's marvelous tits bounce up and down. Harry cups them hard and squeezes them. Carol pops his cock out of her and then drops down onto him.

The huge organ squeezes between Carol's wet thighs. She releases him with several hard pumps driving Harry deep and hard inside of her. His balls slap against Carol when he rises up from the desk to meet her. The two join each other together.

Carol bites her lip for a second and then throws her head back. Harry throws himself into her chest and starts sucking her tits. Carol clutches the side of Harry's head and guides his face into her breasts. His big balls keep slapping against her and remind Carol how nothing makes her feel better.

"Hold out for long enough," Carol breaths.

Harry doubles down on his stamina while driving inside of her. He keeps smacking against Carol's firm thighs while driving into her. Their thighs become a blur the deeper and harder Harry rams into her.

Every moment Carol spends connecting to Harry makes her feel really good. His fingers touch the underside of Carol's breasts. He squeezes them and makes them his in every single way. Harry sucks on her nipple while grabbing her ass. She bounces harder and faster upon the mighty rod underneath her. Carol clamps down onto his cock and releases him with a few very tight pumps.

"Get closer," Harry breaths. "I'm almost there."

"So am I! Think you can hang on for a little bit longer, stud."

Harry's fingers dig against Carol's firm ass and then plants deep inside of her. His cock slides out of her body and then back into her. Every time he connects with her, his balls lurch up just a tiny bit more. Carol releases Harry's cock and then shoves down onto him.

"For you, always."

Their bodies shine with sweat. Harry indulges himself in every single lovely curve of her body. Harry releases Carol from his grip and makes her scream in pleasure. Their bodies meld together on the desk.

Carol rises to her peak and goes into another erotic feeling. Her tightness works his cock over inside of her. Harry works into her and touches the one sweet spot on her leg which sends Carol over the edge.

Her explosive pussy splashes Harry's cock. The deeper Harry goes, the harder he plants inside of her body. His balls ache up as the slick liquids bring him completely inside of her. He goes very deep and pulls out. Harry rams deep inside into her body and then pulls out of her.

"Your turn."

Harry just smiles and keeps driving Carol down onto her. Her wet pussy holds onto Harry and then releases him. Harry's balls keep driving into her and then pulling all the way out of her. He rams into her with his balls swelling. He can't hold out much longer especially in Carol's wet pussy.

The buxom blond bounces higher and buries Harry's face in her tits. She leans in.

"Time for you to cum. I need your cum. You can feel how nice and warm my pussy is. It's going to feel good to cum inside it! Wouldn't you think?"

Harry's cock pumps into her body and releases seed into her body. The wizard keeps planting his seed inside of her body. Each blast of white hot seed fires into her body the second Carol pulls away from him.

The dribbling seed comes out over Abigail Brand's desk. Carol swipes her tongue against the desk and licks it dry. She squeezes Harry's cock and is pleased to see it's not soft.

"Your boss should be coming up at any moment."

"I know," Carol says before planting her lips on the head of his cock and the cycle continues anew.

It's good to be back.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Thanks For All of the Favorites, Follows, Views, Kudos, and Comments, and I'll see you on Friday for the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** 4/6/2018.


	240. Cornered and Taken(Rebekah Mikaelson)

**There's a new blog exclusive chapter featuring Alice from Alice in Wonderland called "Down Another Hole". It can be found on the blog exclusive chapter page linked to profile pages.**

* * *

 **Cornered and Taken(Rebekah Mikaelson from the Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson moves carefully to the edge of a grand ballroom. It's a high class mansion where she feels it's just expensive by standing here. She chews on her lower lip. Her blonde ponytail flips elegantly into place and her attractive face shows her natural beauty. The black dress hugs every curve and every contour of her body. Rebekah swings her arms and moves ever so closer to the person she seeks out or rather someone who will know."

"Excuse me?"

A woman wearing a red dress turns towards her. Her dark hair is sleek and elegant. She smiles at Rebekah who feels a bit of a tingle coming down on her.

"You wish to seek the Black King?"

Her mouth hangs open for a second. Rebekah finally finds the ability to formulate sentences after the next few seconds. "How did you know?"

"I know. Women come here seeking him. They seek something that they cannot get from no other men. And they are not disappointed when they are here."

It's all well and good, but Rebekah has questions. "Where can I find him? Sorry, but I need to know."

The mysterious brunette puts a finger on her lips and shushes her for a second. There's something about her which is oddly familiar. Come to think about it, no it can't be, Rebekah refuses to even entertain the thought.

"Child, my sweet child, he will find you."

Rebekah cannot make heads or tails out of these words. The mysterious brunette vanishes as quick as she arrives and leaves Rebekah with more questions than she does answers. And this particular statement makes her lips curl in frustration.

She moves a fraction of an inch forward and notices an elegant balcony. It overlooks a beautiful garden from outside. The fresh air increases her excitement. She moves outside to notice there's not only a garden, but a pool. The scent of the followers outside refreshes her.

"Hello, Rebekah."

A sudden voice breaks her from the thoughts and the sensations. A tall dark-haired man with vibrant green eyes, broad shoulders, and a body which would make many men envious stands before her. He dresses completely in black and Rebekah finds herself face to face with this handsome man.

"You've come to see me. But careful, you might get more than you've bargained for."

"The Black King?" she asks. "You're…you know where she is, don't you?"

"If it's a beautiful woman under my thrall, I have a good idea," he says. "And please, no need to formal when we're about to be on a more intimate basis. By name is Harry."

It clicks in Rebekah's mind. Harry Potter, the famous Tech-Guru, is the Black King. She can't believe her eyes and there's a moment where she struggles to find the right words. Harry's strong arms wrap around her. The scent of the flowers weaken Rebekah's resolve and cause her inhibitions to just melt away.

She's merely doing the things she wants to do if consequences were not in order. Their lips meet together. The moment his lips touch hers, they sizzle her body. There's a sweet taste coming from his lips. Something secretes from his lips and makes Rebekah's knees turn to absolute jelly. She breaths in his mouth and Harry allows her tongue to dance inside. More of this wonderful tastes picks up on her tongue.

Harry scoops her up in his arms and moves her over to the balcony wall. Much like every other woman who meets his gaze and his tongue, she becomes putty ins hands. Giving women enjoyment and satisfaction is a reward beyond all measure for Harry. He holds onto her back and then lightly squeezes her ass which results in a moan coming from her body.

"Harry," Rebekah mewls in his ear. "I want you. So badly."

Her dress comes up to reveal her firm thighs. Harry's fingers dance against her. She's still wearing her tight black dress and now Harry works more of it up her body. A pair of blue satin panties underneath the dress causes Harry to break out into a grin. His fangs reveal themselves very slightly in the smile.

"They're beautiful," she breaths.

Harry smiles and gives her another kiss. He bites the side of her neck which causes Rebekah to shiver underneath the touch. He has a hand between her legs and he starts playing with her wet cunt. Harry pulls back from her and allows her to start breathing with burning lust.

Her pussy aches and wants something. Rebekah's lips curl into a dirty grin. Her eyes flash with a stare of lust, the only thought is pleasing her king and making sure that her lips are around this big cock. Harry's throbbing hard cock sticks out for Rebekah to slide her hand around and squeeze it.

"I know what you want. So why don't you pay tribute? Worship your new king."

Rebekah drops down to the ground and wraps her mouth around his big cock. Harry holds the back of her head and shoves about as much cock as possible down into her throat cavity. Rebekah's mouth surrounds his cock. She slurps on his manhood the further Harry drives himself deep inside of her mouth and throat.

"Mmm!" she moans for him.

"It's yours to take as you wish," Harry says. "For tonight, you can suck and fuck my cock in any way you desire my new pet."

She tingles once more at Harry's cock working down her throat. Rebekah seals her lips around Harry's big cock and releases it. Harry clutches tight and drives his cock into her mouth. She likes it, likes how twelve inches strike the back of her throat and fill her mouth up.

Rebekah holds his cock deep into her throat cavity. Harry repeatedly shoves twelve inches of meat down her throat on a repeated movement. He pulls almost out of her and rubs her lips before slamming inside of her tight throat.

"Good girl. You deserve a reward."

She squeezes Harry's balls and they are so big and swollen. Rebekah brushes her fingers against Harry's balls and kept sucking him hard. Harry fills her mouth up with so much cock it almost stretches Rebekah's throat. He pulls almost out of her and then drives into her throat.

The final few pushes causes Harry's balls to twitch and then to shoot the cum down into her throat. Harry splatters her throat full of so much cum it causes her to choke on it.

Harry paints Rebekah's beautiful face with a couple more blasts of semen. His cum dribbles down her face, her cheeks, and her warm lips.

Once Harry's done, Rebekah rises to her feet, hand grabbing his cock and balls. She turns around and slowly pulls down her panties. Rebekah puts her hands on the railing overlooking the garden. Her thighs spread to show Harry what she wants.

She's far from the first girl who trusts Harry enough to fuck her over the railing of the balcony. Harry decides to toy with Rebekah and her body. He moves over and kisses the back of her neck. This causes the vixen's toes to curl the further Harry works his hand down her front. Rebekah holds in her breath and lets out a deep moan. Harry holds himself against her back and prepares her for the next step of their fun.

"I'm ready."

Harry teases her dripping slit for a couple of minutes. He relines his hardening cock against Rebekah's wet pussy. Harry rotates his cock head against her which caused to grasp the railing and let out a moan. Harry slips her dress down to open up her chest to be grabbed. And this only excites her even more.

"There's only a bit inside you. Just make you think when the entire thing is inside of you."

Rebekah's pussy aches and she wants Harry inside of her. His fingers brush against her and lights her up. A nibble on her neck leaves a lasting mark which excites Rebekah. His rotating cock rolls against her womanhood and threatens to enter her all of the way.

Finally, Harry has her ready and willing to go. He slides twelve inches of large cock inside of her slick canal and pulls almost all the way out before slamming himself into her body. The tightness of her pussy wrapping around her feels as good the first time as it does the second time.

Rebekah's legs wobble. Harry holds onto her and pushes her against the balcony. The potential of her being fucked all the way to her grisly demise causes Rebekah to explode. His fingers grab her tightly and squeezes her tight butt to gain moment before driving his cock inside of her.

"Succumb. You know this is your destiny to be filled by my cock. You can't live without the pleasure. You've never felt so good."

Rebekah cannot lie. She's never felt this good and fulfilled. His cock keeps pounding away at her. He fills up her pussy completely and then slides out most of the way. The moment the empty feeling truly hits her, Harry slides back into Rebekah.

She clutches Harry very hard to prevent the loss from happening on a constant basis. Harry puts his hands on her lower back and continues to drive inside of her.

"You just let it go. You feel your release. You know how good it feels. You know what no matter what you can't help, and feel so good."

Rebekah's not going to lie she's never thought anything in her life would ever feel this good. She wraps her warm cunt around Harry and gives him a squeeze. She flushes over with the railing slightly wobbling from the force. Harry holds onto her to prevent her sliding.

Her toes slide over the edge and Harry pulls her back before slamming her against the railing. She holds on for dear life the deeper that Harry fucks her.

"It's the ultimate thrill. The ultimate release, the thrill that every single thrust is going to bring you just closer to your edge. Your final edge."

Rebekah's orgasm edges up from the depths Harry goes inside of her. She never thinks anything will feel so good. Harry's balls strike her thigh and leave bruises all over it. It just shows how full he is.

"It's great!" she moans.

He knows how to touch all of her buttons and hit all of the right spots. Not to mention his face shoves against her neck and nibbles down on it. He tastes the sweat rolling down on it. Harry's hands cup underneath of her. He tugs on Rebekah's nipples and squeeze it.

"The human body has a countless enough of points to cause both pain and pleasure depending on where you hit them. And how often you hit them."

A finger digging into her lower back causes Rebekah's pussy to become a pump. She contracts and squeezes his cock. A single lock of her hair flips and lands down to touch her cheek. It sends tremors down her body. The deeper Harry plants his cock into her body the more pleasure points he touches.

Harry pulls out of her and Rebekah almost falls over the railing. Harry catches her at the last minute, spins her around, and makes sure they face side by side.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

She nods with Harry holding his swollen head against her. Rebekah arches herself back against the rail her legs snaking up to him. Her pussy calls out for Harry.

Harry attacks Rebekah. A lick behind her ear starts the fire. Her body becomes just one constant hot spot for pleasure. Harry's dangling his cock and brushing it against her belly button which causes her hips to jolt up. His cock moves around and smacks her in the clit which causes her to dig her nails into his back.

"Fill me," Rebekah breaths. "I'm so wet!"

"I know you are. I could smell your arousal from across town. That's how horny you are."

Rebekah takes his word for it about as easily as taking his cock inside of her. Twelve inches plant their way deep inside of her clutching pussy. Harry holds onto her lower back and drives his big cock into her body. He holds onto her and rolls his hips in a constant state. He pulls pretty much all the way out of her and drives his big cock inside of her tight hole.

Harry fills up his newest lover with his cock. Her body contorts and the fact she hangs onto him like he's her lifeline only makes him feel good. Her beautiful neck rolls back and Harry attacks it with a fury. Rebekah digs her nails against Harry's back and encourages him.

"Fuck me like an animal."

"You are one in the sack."

"Mmm hmm!"

Rebekah grinds her nails against him when the two fuck each other hard. Harry wins the battle of wills and domination. The Black King takes his newest concubine hard and continues the mating process. Rebekah hurls her hips up and meets him.

Every touch, every thrust, every flicker, every bit of contact, sends Rebekah spiraling into an erotic zone. She plants her hips up to his body the further Harry drives deep inside of her. He keeps ramming her.

Had she not been so out of it, Rebekah would realize she's floating in mid-air and Harry rams his cock into her. There's no longer a railing where it once been. Her legs snake around Harry and squeezes his cock tight with her cunt.

A sexy blonde vampire wrapping her legs around Harry's waist, tightening her pussy around his cock, and moaning in his ear is what it should have been. Rebekah's nails clutch Harry's bicep and make Harry's big cock push into her body. Their hips roll together the deeper Harry jams inside of her tight pussy. Harry pulls completely out of her and then drives inside of her.

"Harry! Harry!"

She chants her master's given name as he fucks her. Rebekah's body turns and twists in mid-air with Harry giving her the fill of cock.

"We're getting closer."

Soon the cycle will close and Rebekah will have everything she needs. She forgets the reason she sought out the Black King in the first place. All she wants his cock and his powerful seed baptizing her womb, claiming her forever.

"I need you," she breaths. "Don't pull out until you're done. Please."

"Please helps."

Harry drives himself into her tight pussy and makes the sheath in question clamp down onto his throbbing rod. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her. His balls release their seed into her.

Rebekah holds her hands onto his lower back and takes his cock inside of her. His rope of semen splashing her inside grows her addiction towards him. His hands grabbing her back leave their mark on her. They meet each other with their juices intermingling.

The sweet sensation of release follows the moment Harry drives his cock all the way inside of her. Rebekah throws her hips up to him and squeeze his cock until Harry finishes spilling inside of her. She moans in his ear and clings onto him until she has her fill of Harry.

They descend down to the couch overlooking the balcony. Rebekah cannot remember if it's there before. Does it really matter? All she feels the need to do is snuggle against her new king until he wants to take her again.

And she hopes he does.

' _And another one,'_ a voice comments.

' _Indeed, my dear Katherine.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter:** **4/8/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, comments, views, and kudos , and I'll see you on Sunday.**


	241. Idol(SamAlexClover)

**Worshipping Their Idol(Alex, Sam, and Clover from Totally Spies)**

* * *

Many times during the past, Harry never has any shortage of beautiful women at his feet or rather at his crotch. And today, Harry has three of them join them. They wear pretty much nothing. It is amazing how these situations happen with regularity. Harry rolls with it most of the time and enjoys the feeling of their eager tongues, hands, and mouths worshipping him.

The brilliant blonde spy, Clover, rolls her tongue down the head of his cock to attempt to worship her idol. She takes Harry deep into her mouth and sucks him hard. One of her teammates and friends, a delicious brown-skinned brunette named Alex, licks the length of his huge cock. And the third of the lovely young spies, Sam, a sultry redhead, takes Harry's balls into her mouth and gives them a tongue lashing.

"Team work is perfect to achieve your goals," Harry tells them.

Clover pops Harry's cock into her mouth and shows him how much she wants to accomplish with her team work. Sam and Alex work over his balls, taking one in each of their lovely mouths. The trio working him over sends a rush towards Harry's balls. He grabs the back of Clover's head and guides her down his cock. She gasps the deeper Harry pushes.

"I think I can handle him better," Alex tells her.

Clover pulls away and gives her friend one of those side glances as if to tell her to prove it. The seductive spy jumps in and wraps her warm lips around the head of Harry's cock and further works him down into her mouth. Her hand clutches Harry's balls and releases them.

"Your mouth is pretty warm," Harry groans. "Work that cock, Alexandra. Work it like it's your job."

She obeys his words, with Sam and Clover getting on either of Harry to lavish his body with warm, hungry kisses. They take turns sucking the back of his neck and then dive deep down to kiss him on the mouth several times. They feel up Harry's muscular chest and squeeze his biceps.

Alex works more of Harry's pole into her mouth. She grows a bit tense as his length really pushes her mouth to the limits. Wanting a taste of the greatest spy that ever lived puts her.

"Oooh!" Sam moans.

Harry slides a finger into her tight cunt and makes her whip her head. Clover receives a nice fingering as well. Both girls lean in to suck on Harry's nipples while he works their pussies. He adds a second finger to each and drives them completely nuts. Their tight pussies grip Harry's fingers.

"If you're getting tired," Harry breaths.

Alex in no way wants to slow down. She takes him deep and hard into her mouth. Her warm mouth releases her prey and then comes back around. More popping around Harry's cock makes it rise and be ready for her. Alex pulls away and then drags her tongue from the head all the way down to the base.

Waves of pleasure rip through Sam's body. Harry leans back to kiss her on the neck and suck the flesh before pulling back to do the same thing to Clover. His skilled fingers, the same fingers which turn many women to jelly, get sisters to turn on brothers, mothers to turn on sons, wives to turn on husbands, employees to turn on employers, brings Sam this much closer to the edge. Harry rockets her off and pulls his fingers out.

Clover's head snaps back and she tastes Sam's pussy form Harry's fingers. She gives a loud "mmm."

Alex redoubles her efforts to get Harry to cum and starts squeezing and milking his balls with increased desperation. Her mouth grows tired, and yet she persists in sucking his cock.

He finishes Clover off and feeds her pussy juices to Sam. She registers her obvious delight with a smile on his face. After Harry gives her the opportunity to feast on her friend's pussy juices, Harry turns his attention to Alex. Both of his hands place on the back of her head.

"You've done good work. That deserves a reward."

Alex doubles her efforts and keeps squeezing his balls. The hunger only builds through her body the further her mouth slides down and releases Harry's mighty cock. She forms an air tight seal around it. Harry works the inside of her mouth and then pulls completely out of her before shoving more of his length inside of her mouth. Alex snaps her mouth back and slurps Harry's head around the edge before he rams it into her mouth nice and tight.

The rush of cum to follow splatters Alex's mouth full of the seed. She tries to keep it in. Harry pushes deep into her and pulls almost all the way out, allowing some of the cum to spill onto her chin and dribble down into her chest.

Sam crawls forward, eager to please, and grabs Harry's cock before squeezing it. She tongues Harry's massive prick and it rises to touch her lips. Harry holds the back of her head and allows her to tongue it.

Clover moves over and grabs Alex by the face. Alex jumps up until Clover guides her down and shoves her tongue inside of Alex's mouth. The two girls kiss each other with lust burning through their buddies. Alex holds Clover down onto the bed with a nice leg sweep.

"You're so big," Sam breaths. "I need you right now."

"You wouldn't be the first," Harry tells her.

Sam decides to turn around and mount Harry's lap so she can face the sinful display her two friends are getting into. Her body heats up with primal lust entering her from the top of her head all the way down to the tips of her toes. Sam pushes her warm lips over Harry's head and comes an inch away from dropping down onto him. Harry wraps around her waist and the first few inches of his cock.

"Just relax and let it slide in."

A kiss on the back of her neck and ear makes Sam's descent a little bit easier. Harry kisses her body and runs down, rubbing his fingers over her nipples. The first few inches of his length sliding inside of her wet pussy makes Sam feel like she's playing with fire.

Alex throws her head back and watches Sam rising and falling. The look on her face causes a tingle to spread through Alex's body.

"Clover, that's…that's not fair!" Alex yells.

Clover rubs her clit and causes the right amount of pressure to build in her loins. She slides a finger deep inside of Alex and causes her thighs to clamp down around her wet pussy.

Sam's entire body rises with warmth and drops down onto Harry's big cock. She holds on and then pushes Harry deep inside of her body. Harry fills her completely and makes her feel so good. The fact his hands cup her ass and then move over to touch all over her body.

Sweet scents fill the air as Harry guides his young lover to a very pleasurable orgasm. He tries not to make it happen too fast. He wants Sam and the other girls when he gets to them to feel it. He grinds himself against her entrance after slipping out. Seconds later, Harry's back in. And deep inside of her.

Sam's fingers curl against Harry's strong bicep. She keeps rising and falling on him. Her wet pussy clamps down onto Harry and releases him. The warm and lovely milking motion brought forth by her brings Sam closer to her orgasm.

Alex throws her hips off of the bed and moans. Clover munches on her pussy and drives her completely over the edge. Her words fade out to loud moans.

"Harry, Harry, so good!"

"Clover!" Alex moans.

Clover laps up the juices from her partner. Her sexy pussy shines brightly. Clover understands a duty to get Alex nice and wet, ready for Harry to take his big cock and slide it inside of her. The pleasure only builds up inside of Alex on the bed when she throws her hips completely up.

"Good, cum for me," Harry tells her. "Go ahead, Samantha, just let yourself relax. Let yourself be free. You'll be more relaxed. You love how I'm touching you, don't you?"

"Mmm, hmm," Sam manages to let out with moans only increasing.

Harry holds his hands around her waist and shoves about as much cock into her as possible. Sam's tight pussy engorges on Harry's meaty prick the deeper he pushes inside of her. Harry slides into her and pleasures her young body.

"It feels sooo good!" Sam moans. "I can't help…oooh!"

She moans even louder the deeper Harry pushes into her. The sounds of her two partners indulging in each other makes Sam rise up and down onto him. He pushes his balls against her entrance and she sees how full them are. She cums, hard and stretches her wet pussy around his cock.

Clover forcefully fingers Alex and drives her completely to a fit of pleasure. She kisses Alex's juicy nipples and moves down her stomach to lick the arousal. They two lustfully indulge in each other. Sam making a lot of lovely noises behind them only prompts them to go that much faster.

Harry drills Sam's tight pussy and pulls almost all the way out. She closes down onto him and milks his pole.

"This is your last chance to let me pull out," Harry tells her.

"No, I need…you," Sam breaths.

Her body tingles the further Harry drives into her body. This was like all of her wet dreams coming true, only in the real world. Harry's fingers push against Sam's nipples and release her in a lustful explosion. She keeps driving down onto him.

Everything reaches its end point some time and Harry's end point comes pretty fast. His thick rod pushes deep inside of Sam's tightening pussy and then pulls almost all the way out of it. It drives into her one more time and sends the rush of cum firing into her. Harry holds around her waist and sinks his massive cock with repeating thrusts inside of her.

"Harry, oh, Harry!" Sam yells at the top of her lungs.

It's so good to feel her pussy fill up with cum. The insides of her walls receive a blast of warm seed and drive her completely over the edge. Sam lurches forward until Harry brings her back in and slams his hard cock into her. He finishes the job before letting her go.

Sam collapsing on the bed with Harry's cum spilling between her thighs is like the dinner bell ringing for Clover. She rushes over and dives between Sam's legs to start eating her put. Sam's body shakes and she puts her hands on the back of Clover's head. Not to push her away, no to continue this encouragement of debauched behavior.

"Harry."

Alex's seductive gaze shooting over her shoulder and ass sticking up in the air makes Harry go over. She rises up on her hands and knees. Harry stands over and leans down to touch her body. A handful of juicy tits makes the young spy squirm underneath Harry's grip.

"I'm horny," Alex breaths. "You know what to do, mmm?"

"Well, I could tell you or I could show you."

Harry performs a great deal of sinful magic with his fingers. Alex pushes her thighs apart and releases them. A finger drives deep inside of her and then pushes out. She's ready and wet for his cock. Harry lines himself up and shoves himself deep inside of Alex.

"YOU'RE SO BIG!" Alex moans.

"And you're so tight," Harry tells her. "Perfect match."

Alex has no room for argument and she only has just enough room to fit his cock inside of her. Every single inch of Harry touches Alex's walls while working inside of her. He pushes and then pulls out. Harry buries about as much of his cock deep inside of her warm pussy as he can manage.

"Yes, yes!" Alex breaths with hunger dancing in her eyes. "Take me, and make me yours! Please!"

He rolls his fingers up over her body and takes her on a never-ending thrill ride. Harry pulls almost out and then shoves his hard cock into her closing snatch. Harry pulls completely out of her and drives his big cock inside of her body one more time. It sends tremors down her.

Sam rolls her hips up to meet Clover's mouth. The suction like effect makes her aching pussy sing with pleasure and lust. Sam slides her fingers against the back of her head and makes Clover really drive in deeper.

Clover enjoys the taste of Sam's pussy. Her hand also slides behind her and finger fucks herself. A second set of fingers push the first of her.

The double effect of Harry burying himself balls deep in Alex's pussy while Alex being finger deep into Clover's drives everyone to a new height, and the thought for pleasure only doubles because of one simple fact. Clover is also tongue deep in Sam's tasty twat as well.

"All three of you are going to cum for me."

Not a question, rather Harry gives the statement as a matter of fact. He pulls almost out of Alex and shoves himself into her. His hard cock rams deep into her wet pussy.

All three girls cum from the stimulation they receive. Also, it becomes obvious why Harry's so successful. He's able to get into their heads and pleasure them on a deeper level.

Harry smells the arousal through the air and keeps holding onto Alex. Her nipples shake and Harry takes control of them. He pulls almost away from Alex and buries his big cock into her closing pussy. Harry rolls his hands over Alex's body and then back inside of her.

"Go ahead. One more time. Cum for me."

The release coats Harry's rod the further he shoves into Alex. He slaps her thighs with his big balls and gets a visual reaction.

"Harry!" Alex breaths. "How can anything feels so good?"

"Because, I know what girls like you want and need."

Harry drags his fingers down Alex's nipples and drives his big cock inside of her. Alex is now licking Clover just as fluidly as Clover licks Sam. Sam's audible moans push Harry on and cause him to drive into Alex.

He gets ever so closer with each tick of the clock and each push into Alex. He runs his hands over the body of the sensual girl. Her moans are like sheer music for Harry the deeper he drives into her.

Alex's entire roller coaster ride comes up to a new height and crashes her down on the rocks. More pleasure than she can handle rocks her body. Harry pulls almost all the way out of her and slams his big cock into her tightening vice. He pulls out almost completely and does it again. He enters a loop of pulling out, rubbing his cock against her, and driving himself deep inside of her.

"One more time," Harry tells her.

The dark-skinned beauty throws her head back the further Harry drives into her. Alex sticks with Harry every single moment he drives into her. She almost collapses onto the bed. Harry pulls her hair back and hammers her hard from behind.

He strains to hold back and to ride her latest orgasm to his own. Alex clenches Harry hard. Harry pushes into her and buries himself deep into the snug twat of the woman. He pulls almost all the way out and buries more of himself inside of her.

"I know you want this," Harry groans. "Time for you to lose it one more time. And then you're going to get your reward."

Alex longs for it. He pulls almost out of her and stuffs his mighty staff into her clenching pussy. Alex closes her nails onto the bed and allows Harry to pull out before she sucks him into her. His balls come close to releasing their payload inside of Harry.

One final push and Harry loses his cum inside of her. Repeating thrusts splash the essence into Alex's waiting pussy. Harry spends a few more moments indulging in her delightful curves. He gives her ass a spank and Alex throws her head back to moan in lust.

Clover pulls away from Sam just as Harry pulls out of Alex. Clover moves over and shoves her chest in Harry's face. Harry grabs her and squeezes her chest. Her eyes heavily lid over and the moan increases. Harry tugs on her nipples and makes her moan even more. His stiff cock pokes out and hits her in the thigh.

"You're hard again?" Clover asks. "You're like the freaking Energizer bunny, I swear."

"Well," Harry tells her with a smile and pulls Clover in close. "This wouldn't be the first time one of my lovers compare me to a rabbit."

The two lovers move closer together and Clover mounts Harry. His cock brushes against her opening and Harry eases her in to lower her warm pussy over the tip of his cock head. Clover bites down on her lip and works his stiff prick inside of her.

Clover thinks both Sam and Alex were right because of their cries of pleasure. This big organ fills her completely up. Golden hair frames the beautiful face and drives her down onto him. She pushes down onto his pelvis with her fingers grabbing his torso. Clover slides up and brings herself down.

She takes his cock deep into her. The warmth surrounds Harry's big cock and then releases it. Harry cups her tits and then releases them. Clover wiggles down onto him and takes more cock into her tightening pussy. She rises up and drops all the way down for Harry to fill Clover completely up.

Now, she's really getting into it and more importantly getting a full dose of Harry's cock. Clover rises up and drops down onto him. Harry grabs onto Clover and works her warm pussy down onto him. Clover tingles and then drops all the way down into her.

"Fuck! Fuck me!" Clover yells. "I want that big cock inside me!"

The sorcerer pushes deep into her wet pussy and then pulls out of her. Harry's balls slap against her. Harry touches her all over and causes her to moan. Harry pulls his fingers against her nipples and releases them from his grip. Clover tightens around him and releases him.

Harry grabs her and shoves more of her pussy down onto her. The two of them keep joining each other. Clover bounces up and down on Harry, each time showing sparks of energy. Her bouncing body drives down onto Harry's big cock and works him deep inside of her.

Clover keeps rising and drops even harder with each push of Harry's cock inside of her warm body. The snug core clamps down onto Harry and releases him. Harry rocks his cock inside of her tight pussy and pulls out of her. Clover greedily drops herself down onto his cock

"HARRY!" she yells.

Harry grabs onto her chest and tempts her. She keeps rising and dropping at a rapid rate. Her body sizes up. Harry pulls her down and have their bodies press together. Harry runs his hands over her body and she does the same thing with his. Clover worships Harry's body and takes him inside of her. Each push, each drop, it drives her completely insane.

She cums hard around Harry's rod. Harry rolls her over. Clover wraps her legs around his ass and encourages him to drive his meaty spear into her. Harry pushes deep into her and engulfs the body of his lover. Harry pulls almost out of her and slams his throbbing cock into her wet canal. Harry pulls out and then drives into her. Clover clamps down onto Harry and holds onto him.

Harry's all over her body. The other two girls stir back to life right next to him. Clover clutches Harry tightly and allows his throbbing rod to penetrate her to the never-ending depths. Harry rolls his fingers over her leg and drives deep into her body.

"Go ahead, and let it go."

Harry guides Clover to a roller coaster ride. Fingers grind over her large flesh bags and prompt her to cum harder than ever before. Clover rises up almost all the way out of the bed and then crashes down onto it. Harry's all over her body and making her work for her next orgasm. And she loves it, the feeling of Harry driving deep inside of her.

She cums and Harry plants his cock into her tightening pussy. She releases him and then Harry's back into her. Her snug walls and delicious body beckon Harry on. Sweat coats Clover's body. Her moans indicate she wants even more.

Two huge balls marking her thighs makes Clover rise up. She digs her nails into Harry's back. Cock rises up and drops down into her. Harry has a big cock and more importantly knows how to use it. Harry works his cock against her opening and then pulls almost all the way out of her. His fingers dance against her nipples and pull out of her almost completely before dropping down onto her.

Clover's body rises up with pleasure. Harry feels it and also takes a moment to skim the thighs of Alex and Sam while the two women lay side by side, waiting for their turn to occur.

Harry pushes his cock into Clover. She squeals in his ear and Harry pulls away from him.

"Oh, you stud, please, keep doing that."

He keeps running his cock into Clover all night long. Her wet snatch wraps and tightens around Harry. He pulls away and pushes into her. He feasts on Clover's ample chest and drives her completely to the edge.

Clover's body heats up with increasing desire. Harry's balls keep working their way to the edge. It's only a matter of time before Harry finishes off inside of her.

Time passes, and several orgasms before Harry explodes. He shoots his seed inside of Clover's opening pussy and pulls completely out of her. Harry drives his cock into her several times and finishes up. The sweet sensation of release fills Clover's body up. Their loins connect together and it feels so good for Harry to finally finish.

Harry pulls out of her just seconds before Sam and Alex start to tag team his cock. His massive manhood rises up for more as their eager young mouths lavish worship on their hero.

' _Good thing I cleared my schedule.'_

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, views, comments, and kudos and I will see you on Tuesday for the next chapter.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** **4/10/2018.**


	242. Bound and Bounded(LilyFleur)

**We have another Real World Breeding Ground Chapter, featuring Harry alongside former many time WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus. Check it out, it's called "Muscle Tension" and it's at the Real World Breeding Ground page on my blog.**

* * *

 **Bound and Bonded(Fleur Delacour and Lily Evans-Potter from Harry Potter)**

* * *

A shiver runs down Fleur's spine in turn with the finger running down her spine. She wears nothing other than a transparent blue bra, a skimpy blue thong, and stockings along with a garter belt to match. Her hands now latch behind her head as the figure behind her keeps working her over. She cannot see anything due to being magically blindfolded, but this just amplifies the other sensations.

"Not bad for a leetle boy, eh?"

Harry will tease her about that until the day she dies, Fleur feels. And given Veela, even those who just are part Veela, live for a long time, she will live for a long time. She feels Harry's cock dancing against her opening, wet and willing to receive him. Harry leans in and kisses the side of Fleur's neck.

A couple of tiny sucks on Fleur's neck brings her moans of pleasure. Harry rolls his palms down to clutch the underside of her breasts and release them with more fluid squeezes. Every single inch of Fleur's delicious body is here for him to play with. Her ass sticks out in the air and Harry gropes it tight. She responds in a very favorable way to that. Harry moves over and unclips her bra.

The cool air hitting Fleur's breasts result in her nipples standing up completely. Harry pushes his fingers against her nipple and gives it a very firm squeeze. His cock slides against her.

Veela always zero in on the most strong mate they can find. Fleur's happy to have found Harry before the others could sink their teeth in. There's just something about his Aura which is strong and overpowering. She understands how most mortal men and many women feel around her. How they are overwhelmed, and how she becomes putty in her hands.

His gripping on her breasts makes her.

"See, I have power over you. The mighty Veela reduced to a whimpering kitten."

"My love!" Fleur purrs in delight. "You know you want to take this big cock and ram it into my tight pussy."

"I do," Harry says. "And I'll do it in due time."

Harry notices Fleur attempting to use a small bit of her allure to drive Harry under. He admires her cheek which is why he spanks Fleur's tight ass. She shakes her ass and Harry takes the invitation by swatting it again. Her warm asscheeks stick out and they are ready for Harry to have some fun.

"You want my nice big cock inside you. You want me to fuck you so hard you don't remember your own mother's name anymore, do you?"

"YES!"

Harry taunts her and makes sure to travel around her body. Fleur's large breasts pop out for Harry to mold in his hands. They respond to his squeezing before Harry lines up his cock with her.

Enough teasing because Harry's rock throbs. He slides inside of Fleur and pushes himself inside of her warm snug center. Harry holds onto her breasts and rolls his thumbs against her stiffening nipples. Harry holds himself back and drives himself deep into Fleur.

He goes balls deep into Fleur. Harry licking the back of her neck causes an explosion of lust to come all over her.

"You know I like that!"

"I know how to push all of your buttons."

Harry slides his nail down to her belly button and then turns his finger ever so slightly. Fleur closes ranks around him at the hyper stimulation of her sensitive navel. Harry pushes forward and takes in the sweet scent of Fleur's hair. It seems like the most exotic flower able to draw Harry into her.

Fleur rocks herself back on the bed. She's now on her knees completely with Harry pushing into her back. He drives his cock inside of her warm body and pulls completely out of her. His cock tip brushes against her entrance and he teases going into her.

A double-handed grab on the back of Fleur's head forces her down onto the bed. She smashes face-first into the pillow and Harry drives his cock inside of her body. He works away at her never once breaking his momentum. He knows that he has Fleur right where he wants her. Her tight pussy grabs him.

A second passes and Harry looks over his shoulder. He notices his mother, Lily, standing at the doorway. She grins and puts a finger to her lips. Lily drops her robe to reveal a black corset, thong, and stockings which make her look dead sexy. Her green eyes shine with mischief as a strap-on cock swings from her pelvis.

Harry knows what his mother wants to do and he is going to endeavor to give her that, right after he gives Fleur an orgasm. He holds onto Fleur and shoves inside of her body.

Fleur's entire body heats up and then drops down to another level. Harry plants his cock inside of her. Each thrust sends ripples through Fleur's body and sends her to a nice orgasm which drives her completely into a mindless step.

Sticky honey coats around Harry's cock. He performs a charm which gives Fleur the sensation of his cock still being inside before discreetly pulling out.

Lily grabs Harry's huge prick in her hand and leans down. The temptress drags her tongue from the tip of Harry's cock all the way down to the base and swirls around. She pops the cock into her mouth.

Harry grits his teeth to avoid alerting Fleur to Lily's presence. It's hard due to Lily cleaning his cock with her talented tongue and mouth.

Once done, Lily pulls Harry's cock out and plants her lips onto it. She then moves over and lines up her own cock with Fleur's wet opening. She slides deep inside of her.

"HARRY!"

Lily does not correct Fleur right away. She slowly maneuvers her hands down to touch Fleur's waist and move up to grope her breasts roughly.

It takes Fleur several seconds to come to the conclusion that the hands cupping and squeezing her tits are more soft and feminine than her husband's. A small amount of hair tickles the back of her neck while the figure leans in.

"Hello, honey."

"Mrs. Potter!" she yelps.

Lily gropes her tits and causes her to cum like she's never cum before. Fleur goes over the edge and Lily shows the girl how she knows how to push all of her buttons just as well as Harry can.

"No need to be so formal. Call me, Lily. I think we know each other well enough for you to have that right."

The talented older witch causes Fleur to clench hard around her. The deeper Lily slides into Fleur, the more she moans loudly. It's an amazing feeling with Fleur feeling every touch from Lily. It shows that good fucking comes naturally in the family.

"I figure that since you're part of the family, I should get a chance to experience what my son raves about. And to be honest, you're all of what I expected."

Harry follows the progress of his mother dominating his wife and driving her down onto the bed. Lily spears Fleur's tight center and makes her moan. Lily grabs Fleur's long hair and tugs on it before roughly fucking her. This causes Harry's big cock to throb and harden.

Lily smiles and points at Fleur's mouth. Her lips open up in a wide "O" and Harry imagines his cock sliding in it. There's no need to imagine it though. He walks over and aims his cock near Fleur's perfect mouth. The heat draws her in.

Even if she's blindfolded, Fleur can still feel Harry's cock edging towards her mouth. Her hands only snap undone so she can grab onto Harry's lower back and guide his cock into perfect position. Harry holds the back of her hair and plunges his big cock.

"Suck my son's cock like it's your job," Lily says. "Who needs a Knockturn alley whore when you have a Veela bitch who is born to suck cock?"

Those fingers roam their way all over Fleur and cause her to explode into a never ending rush of pleasure. She cannot help and think that she does not want the pleasure to end. Lily gives her so much.

A sneaky little charm causes Fleur's orgasms to become more intense. Every time she climaxes it becomes a little bit more vibrant. Lily shoves herself into Fleur and pulls all the way out of her to ride her clenching pussy.

"Fleur, I'm going to cum in your mouth," Harry says.

"You better swallow my son's cum or you won't be getting any dinner tonight," Lily tells her.

Lily's skilled hands make Fleur's submission even that more likely. She could not fed off either of them due to their power. Both of them at the same time, and Fleur just decides to sit back and enjoy being fucked. Harry's huge cock drives down her throat.

"She's a deep-throat goddess, Mum," Harry groans.

"I'm sure she is. I bet when she was being a sassy bitch to you, you dragged her into the corridor, forced her down to her knees, and shoved that cock into that tight little hot mouth of hers. And she sucked it like it was her job."

Lily squeezes Fleur's breasts so hard that milk begins to squirt out.

"Didn't he, Princess?"

Fleur recalls how Harry took her and it started just as much as Lily did. Their pheromones together resulted in some incredible sex. They drew many other women in their bed, from witches to vampires to aliens to Amazons and everything else in between them.

Harry face-fucks his lovely wife. His huge cock shoves down her throat with constant thrusts. His balls grow heavy and Fleur takes one of her hands to squeeze them.

"They're so big, aren't they?"

Lily spears Fleur's tight cunt and pulls almost all the way out of her. Her hands now stroke Fleur's body and makes it heat up. She enters a mind shattering orgasm from Lily working her over.

The sight of his mother molesting his wife makes Harry's huge balls throb. Fleur milking them at the same time along with her very succulent lips sucking on his big prick eases Harry ever so closer to an orgasm. He clutches the back of her hair and rams her throat as hard as he potentially can. Harry pulls out of her mouth and rams himself into her mouth to send his cum firing into her.

Fleur cums at least three times from Lily's efforts. Her eyes glaze over, and yet she still appreciates Harry driving his cock into her mouth. The taste of his magically potent seed fires up her arousal.

Lily rides out Fleur's orgasm and then pulls out of her. Harry pulls away from Fleur and Lily rolls the panting Veela over onto the bed. The blindfold flings off so she can see what they are doing. Both Harry and Lily dive into Fleur's breasts and start sucking on them. They drink the milk lactating from Fleur's nipples from her arousal.

"The best thing about Veela is that you'd never go hungry," Lily concludes. "Oh, poor baby. Your cock is so hard and swollen."

Sure enough Harry's cock rises up and Lily wraps her hand around it. It springs back. Lily extends it up and then pulls her thong down to reveal her dripping shaved pussy.

"Don't worry. Mummy will take care of it."

Lily mounts onto Harry's cock. Harry wraps his arms around his mother's beautiful body. Lily presses against him and rubs her warm pussy lips down across his cock. Harry groans and can feel every inch of his body.

"Mum, you're so fucking hot," Harry says.

"I know," Lily tells him with a couple of nipples. "Remember when you had your first naughty dream? How your cock was nice and swollen, and how I came in here and made it feel all better."

"Yes," Harry groans.

Lily shifts herself against Harry's big cock. Her wet pussy grinds against him. Harry takes control and drives his cock into Lily's pussy.

"Such a big boy you are!" Lily moans in Harry's ear. "I guess you are a motherfucker, aren't you, Harry?"

Harry wraps his hands around his mother's firm ass and squeezes it. She bounces down onto his cock and slides her wet pussy against him.

Fleur shudders in a deep breath. There are times where she wonders what kind of family she married into, but it is pretty hot. And it's not like Veela should throw any stones going down the incest train.

"Fuck!" Fleur moans.

Lily grabs Harry's cock and releases it. Her pussy remains tight after her children and she bounces up and down on Harry's big cock to take it inside. The warm and snug cavern grabs onto Harry. Lily holds onto her son as he moves in to pull down her corset top and expose Lily's gigantic breasts.

They are large and round, and ready for Harry to attack. He pushes his face into the ample tit flesh and causes Lily to cry out in delight.

"You're making me cum!"

Harry decides to do his duty as a son and keep his mother cumming and cumming hard. He returns the place where he came from. There's no place like home.

Lily grabs onto her son's shoulder and pushes herself down onto his cock. Warm and wet thighs clasp together. She can feel his balls swelling underneath her body. Lily clutches onto Harry and moans the deeper she rides his body. His face is now in his chest.

"Go ahead, Harry. Knock your mother up in front of your wife!"

Fleur's pussy clenches against her fingers at the thought of Harry creating a taboo child right in front of her. She drives her fingers inside of her cunt and then pulls out. The honey bubbling over her from this forbidden encounter increases the lust Fleur feels.

Mother and son join together in an unholy union of pleasure. Lily tightens her grip around Harry. Her heritage makes it so her pussy remains tight as ever, in addition to keep her mouth. Lily throws her neck back and gives Harry access to sucking on her neck.

"Everyone is going to know you marked your mother, Harry."

Harry shows how little he cares by latching his mouth down on Lily's neck and sucking her even further. Lily's eyes glaze over the deeper Harry plants his hard cock inside of her body. She tightens around him and releases him.

"Are you getting close, baby?" Lily asks.

"Yes," Harry groans.

"You never could resist my pussy," Lily tells him with a smile.

"As if you could resist my cock."

Lily smiles when her son drives his cock into her. She cannot resist such a work of art to be perfectly honest. Her entire mind just goes on an emotional roller coaster ride the deeper Harry shoves himself into her body. Lily tightens her hold on Harry and releases him with a loud cry of pleasure.

"No, I never could," Lily agrees. "Always the best! Better than the rest!"

Lily tightens her grip around Harry as he pounds into her. His balls keep driving into her thigh and threaten to explode to unleash their unholy reward into her.

Both mother and son cum together. Lily sucks his cum into her womb. Their bodies press together with Lily feeling a tingle at the thought of draining her son's big balls into her body.

His mother's tightening pussy keeps closing around him and milking his cock for all of his seed. Lily brushes his hair over to his face and makes out with him while draining the last few drops of balls from him.

Fleur's pussy feels like it's on fire and she keeps rubbing it on the bed. She moans and thrashes on the bed. Her nipples shoot milk like up a geyser because of the arousal she feels. She pulls her honey soaked fingers and licks them dry while going back to stimulating herself.

Lily smiles and staggers back onto the bed. Her thighs spread and there's an entire river of cum flowing from her thighs and onto the sheet.

"Crawl over there and eat my cum out of my mother's pussy."

This statement snaps Fleur out of her pleasure induced haze. She turns around and slowly crawls over there. Harry's firm command ensures her obedience. She climbs over onto Lily and brushes her thighs.

"Dig in, darling," Lily advises her.

Fleur throws herself into Lily's pussy and eats Harry's gift out of it. She's well aware of Harry's hands all over her body and she knows what's going to come next.

"It's tempting, isn't it?" Lily asks with a tremor going through her body. "Take her spoiled ass hard."

Harry pushes his finger into Fleur's tight back entrance and it squeezes him. Heat comparable to a furnace pushes out of her.

"Both holes are inviting."

"Remember the charm," Lily says. "You don't have to choose."

He performs the spell necessary and one large cock becomes two. Harry spends a couple of seconds compensating for the extra mass below his waist. One cock lines up against Fleur's pussy and the other lines up on the other side of her tight anus.

"Damn, Fleur, this is going to feel fucking good."

Fleur cannot concur on the account of her mouth being preoccupied with eating a nice helping of MILF pussy underneath her. Two large cocks, both belonging to Harry, works into her on asshole and the other sides against her pussy lips to work inside of her.

"Fuck! Fleur!"

Harry jams his two cocks into the tight body of the horny Veela underneath her. Her wet pussy clamps down onto one and her tight ass forms a seal around the other. Harry jams himself into both of her holes and stuffs her completely full of them.

"Use your tongue more," Lily says. "I know you're not a Parselmouth, but I'm sure that…right there!"

Fleur's entire body becomes fog-bound with pleasure. And Harry puts the hold on her to fuck her hard on both ends. Both cocks drive into her all the way.

Harry experiences double the pleasure of a tight ass and a snug pussy at the same time. He has to hold back even though both sets of his balls throb and want to spill their juices into her.

The charmwork Lily performs earlier on Fleur is still in play and the intensity of her climaxes only increase. This makes her holes wetter, hotter, and more sensitive. And Harry jams himself into them making sure she rides down the train to the orgasm.

Despite the overflow of pleasure, the Veela shows her stubborn persistence in taking those cocks while eating Harry's cum out of his own mother's pussy.

"Fill her holes with your seed," Lily breaths.

"Still with me?"

Fleur's hand clutches Lily's thigh and squeezes it. Harry smiles as she still shows signs of life. He keeps working his way into her with both of his cocks about ready to burst and about ready to seed Fleur.

Every inch of Harry blazes onto fire the further he shoves his added cocks into Fleur's body. He holds onto her lower back and sinks into her with his big cocks pushing inside of her body. They are fit to burst and Fleur's tightening holes make them get that much closer to bursting.

One final push and his balls explode to send two very large loads into them. Harry's regenerative properties in his body allows him to hold two full loads of cum in two separate sets of balls without too many problems. And he fills Fleur up with his seed.

Her ass and pussy bubble with seed. The hyper-stimulation reduces Fleur into a mess of cum, sweat, and drool. The only life left in Fleur results in her clutching Harry and milking him in every drop of cum inside of her.

Lily smiles and rolls Fleur over. Her son does not cancel the charm which suits Lily just find. She takes one cock into her hand to stroke it and the other cock into her mouth to suck it.

Harry's not done and why would he be? Fleur's out for the count, but he's sure she's not completely done just yet. She just needs some time to recharge. Lily's mouth alternates between both of his cocks giving him double the pleasure. She moves at a swift speed which nearly puts certain speedsters to shame.

Not done, not yet, not by a longshot. Harry prepares for the next stage of tonight's debauchery.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 4/13/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I will see you for the next chapter.**


End file.
